Kirby and his Smasher Friends watch DEATH BATTLE
by Superstar 112
Summary: After the start of the 4th Smash Bros. Tournament, the fighters begin to settle down within Smash Mansion. Then suddenly, Kirby and his friends discovered mysterious package comes to their front door and it's full of DVDs they plan to watch. They will discover how much the combatants in the show have in common with them and the other smash fighters.
1. Prologue - A Mysterious Box

**Prologue - A Mysterious Box**

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, it's me. I know I have running a tight schedule lately but there's alot of work I have been doing lately, one of them being going to work and the other... working on stories. So, beside the other unfinished fics I'm doing, I will be writing this story side by side with my stories. This story was inspired by this web-based video show; DEATH BATTLE!**

 **Note: There are some shipping. Also this story has language, blood/gore, and adult themes due to being Death Battle itself. Be Advised when reading this. The ratings will depend on the episode they watch.**

 **Edit: 7/14/2017 - Since some of you keep writing up "criticizing" my work, I have to do some editing around the clock. Thanks a lot. So, don't complain if you guys don't like it, so here it is.**

 **And here's the disclaimers:**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Kirby belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

* * *

Welcome to the world of Smash. In this world, it's nothing but a grassy field, with a river in between the grassy fields. There, we find weird looking mountains from a far distance. But however, across this land that is from the middle of nowhere, there lies a city that has countless elements that you see from different worlds, including more stuff that are never seen before. This city was enormous, with buildings that are big or small, made of brick, wood or many other, probably some of them having all those elements combined. There were also many kinds of homes, building and districts inside the city, and giant billboards advertising things like toys and games from various video games of different worlds. This city had everything from the universe of Nintendo. This town was known as "Smash City".

But, this city isn't famous for its appearance and structure; over there, there's a small hill behind the city, there lies an enormous mansion, probably as big as any ordinary castle, or probably even bigger. The mansion lied past a double-fenced gate, that also had a brick wall so no one would trespass or see the inside of the mansion. However, From the front side of the gate, there was a clean road, with bushes along the sides, and a field of flowers past those bushes.

The road ahead lied a white tiled floor with a weird, black-colored symbol on its center, and past it lies some steps that lead into the mansion.

From its appearance, the mansion was big and wide. It had a slight dark maroon color, and it was at least three floors tall, with the first floor of it being the tallest floor of the building. In the top center of the mansion, there was a big glass wall that was about as big as the second and third floor combined, and below its bottom corners lied two big front doors that were big enough for a semi-giant to go through, and in between those doors, lied another weird symbol, only it had a rainbow-ish color. This mansion is known as the "Smash Mansion".

But there's more to the mansion as it was before. Behind it, reveals wide-open plains in the middle of nowhere, well not in the middle of nowhere. You can say that it was owned by the head master of the mansion, also known as the founder of the Universal Fighting Tournament, Super Smash Bros. The mansion is homed by the fighters of Smash. And speaking of fighters, here's some right now.

Over by the plains, we find few fighters that are very recognizable to most people. Over there, we find our little pink puffball, Kirby, along with his 6 pals, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, Yoshi, Pac-man and Villager, by the plains laying down the grass. They appeared to be lying down on the grass, looking bored out of their minds as the seven young smashers were looking for a way to have fun.

"Guh... I am so bored." Kirby whined.

"There's nothing to do." Pac-man grunted.

"We haven't find anything fun in the past three and a half months," Yoshi started as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I agree with that, man. Plus, with the others may or may not wanting to do anything outside of the house, it just seems that we may have to find something to do all by ourselves." The electric mouse Pokemon replied with a sad sigh.

Everyone were inside the mansion while the young ones remained outside in the terrible heat, trying to think of something to do besides going in the mansion, doing who knows what. Pikachu was super hot because of his fur. Lucas and Toon Link were mostly thirsty, sweaty and tired of just sitting in the warm sun. Ness was also hot but seemed to be more concerned about how bored he was. Kirby meanwhile seemed to be daydreaming about very tasty and cold ice cream.

Thinking, Ness closed his eyes and folded his arms. Lucas and Villager gave each other concerning looks upon them while Kirby was somewhat asleep after his daydreaming while thinking in his mind for ideas, knowing that his sleeping snot bubble appeared on his non-existing nose. After a few minutes, the red-capped wearing PSI boy snapped his fingers and stated with happiness, "That's it! I got a great idea!"

All of the five other young characters glanced towards Ness as they were curious, with Kirby waking up and his snot bubble popped. After a pause or so, Ness stated, pointing at himself, "We could go play baseball." He suggested.

"Nah, it's way too hot." Pikachu said using his tail as a fan.

"We could always go inside the mansion." Lucas said.

"No way we're going inside. It's so boring in there." Ness shouted. "Beside what should we do when we go inside the mansion?"

"…Good point." Lucas replied.

"Also, we need to be strong and endure this heat." Ness replied.

"Easy for you maybe." Villager argued.

"Hey Kirby, could you do us a favor?" Pikachu said, talking to his friend. "Could you go and get us some ice pops?"

"Hey yeah! Me too and bring us some water bottles too!" Yoshi said to him also.

"What?! Why?!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Because you were one saying you're bored and we're baked in the heat here, so you're the one who gets it." Ness answered.

"Aw, man!" Kirby grunted. Then he stood up and walked back to the mansion. That is until he tripped on a blade of grass, and then he started rolling down hill and roll down to the mansion. This made his friends to sweat drop.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ness said simply.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Kirby was looking fidget and freezer to find any ice pops and/or water bottles. Fortunately, he did find some and grabbed some of them and begins to take them to his friends. "Man, I can't believe I'm doing, I mean sure I'm bored under the sun but why always me?" Kirby groaned, and begins heading down the hall until suddenly, he heard knocking on the front doors.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Kirby said as he walked towards the doors as he opened one of the doors. When he did, he sees no one by the door, except for something Kirby noticed on the ground. It was a brown package box sitting near the door with tape shutting the top and on top of the box, strapped to it, appears to be an envelope.

'That's odd. I don't remember ordering a package.' Kirby said in his mind. 'Perhaps, maybe the others ordered this.' Kirby then approached the box and examined it closely. The box was medium sized, and had a logo that Kirby and most of the other Smashers could easily recognize: it has a badge like shape symbol with three letters that says "UPS".

'Huh? That's weird. Why would 'UPS' send a package like this?' Kirby thought.

* * *

Kirby's friends, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, Yoshi, Pac-man and Villager were waiting there, waiting for Kirby to get the Basket Ball.

"Hmm... where is he?" Ness said, stomping his foot while waiting impatiently. "What's taking him so long to get the water and ice pops?"

"He probably got hungry and ate them all." Pac-man said. The boys then looked at him. "What? We all know how Kirby is when it comes to food!"

"Nah, I doubt it." Pikachu shrugged. "He's probably forget and went talking to Jigglypuff or Meta Knight."

"I don't know guys," Yoshi said. "Kirby isn't the type to forget things, anything in that matter."

"Well, whatever he's doing, it's probably important." Villager said, assuring.

"Yeah, maybe." Lucas replied.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice cried out. The boys turned around as the doors burst opened as their pink friend, Kirby, came in running, carrying the same package from the mansion's doorstep in his small arms.

"Oh Kirby, there you are!" Ness said, approaching him. "Where were you, what took you so long?"

"Yeah, and where's the stuff?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh, they're right here." Kirby said, giving them each the ice pops and water. "But guys, you never guess what I just got!"

"What is it?" Lucas asked him.

"This!" Kirby said, present the UPS box.

"A box?" Pikachu said in question, while enjoying his ice pop.

"What's in it?" Toon Link asked him, also enjoying his ice pop.

Kirby then opened the box. The group looked inside the box and saw appeared to be a number of over 50, black DVD movie casings that were all colored black with numbers on them that were colored red. The boys looked at each DVD casings then read the title: **DEATH BATTLE!.**

"Death Battle?" Ness said, as he reads the title.

"Yep, but that's not all," Kirby said. "here, check this out!" Then he pulled out the note that came with the package and gives it to Ness. Ness then yanks the envelope off from Kirby's hands, opens it, pulls the note out, unfolds it and begins to read out loud. Though, the note strangely doesn't have the introduction who the note is introducing too specifically.

 _To anyone who find this package, that must mean you found it and are reading the note that contains it. I don't know if you like to hear but It's best to hear me out on this very note. Our world, or simply the planet Earth ("my Earth") will be perish due to our incident with using the amount of fuel and oil to create numerous environmental inventions, some included stopping global warming. And now, the Earth will be destroyed and we'll be the ones paying the price for it. The planet will be gone soon, and I fear that something unsuspected will happen in anytime soon. So, for my final act of courage, I've planned a special idea in my head, incase I'll died. Inside this box contains DVDs of my favorite internet show and contains all the episodes I have recorded and edited. They'll be sent to whoever and wherever it lands. My dream is to for my favorite series from an internet show will forever live on being watched some people that are not from Earth and were in different worlds or planets. Please take good care of them. If you don't believe me and think this is some kind of prank, I don't blame you. Who else would believe me? May we all shall rest in peace when our time have come._

 _P.S, I want you to skip episode 14 and get rid of it. Even I questioned why I recorded it and placed it in the box. It's a lame episode, trust me._

After Ness finished reading the note, there was complete silence. No one said a word as they tried to process what they just heard after a suddenly gentle breeze blow push them.

"Oh my god...' Ness said quietly, while crumbled the note. He then turns to Kirby who have a very sad expression that someone, no, everyone from a planet Earth died from the planet being destroyed.

"No way…" Pikachu muttered, looking like he was going in shock (no joke).

Lucas, who looked surprised and shocked, looked like he was about to cry, while getting on his knees. "I can't believe it..." He said, sadly.

Yoshi then approaches Lucas and then begin to comfort him. "How can't this be…!" Toon Link said, strucked with grief.

Young Link, like Lucas, dropped on his knees in disbelief upon hearing the note. "This can't be happening, right? This can't be…" He muttered.

"I-It has to be a j-joke, r-right? I-It has to be, right?" Villager asked, perturbed as he tried to comfort Kirby.

"I-I wish it was Villager… but this isn't someone else's handwriting..." Ness said, in confession, as he gives the Villager the letter.

He eventually snatched the paper out of the PSI user's hand and read it himself. He made a face of shock, disbelief and dread. Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas and Pac-man begins to read it as well and were shown similar expressions on their expression. They are now starting to believe this is not a prank.

An entire world, no, an entire planet like theirs, with countless people and other lifeforms on earth… have been perished… from the world's solar system.

And now, within their hands, they contain a will of a man who died and spend his last moments making DVDs of an internet show they've recorded and made. And soon, this very poor soul who died within that planet, in which it may or may not existed anymore, have got the boys a mission thy will pull through; to watch the series he and his people have worked hard on, and recorded and edited on.

After another long moment of silence. The young Smashers have all calmed down and eventually accepted that there was nothing they could have done. They must accept this and move on.

"Well, it's no use crying over this," Ness said, drying up his tears. "we should all watch these, in honor of those who lost their lives on earth..." He said somberly as everyone nodded.

And with that, they quickly took the box and begin to head back to the mansion. They quickly finished up their ice pops and water when upon arriving in the big house. The young Smashers then walked towards the hallway where they went to upstairs so they could the nearest room they could find.

Unfortunately, most of their rooms are a bit far away from each other due to carrying a big box, so, they choose Kirby's room because it's the closest and placed them to Kirby's desk.

"So, what should we do?" Kirby asked.

"Well, it's still too early to watch them on TV while it's still broad daylight, so let's watch it tonight!" Pikachu suggested.

"Oh, what a clever idea!" Pac-man said, delighted in that idea.

"So, what time will we be at?" Yoshi asked.

"Hm... well, there's alot of stuff happening in the mansion, I say... 7:31 PM." Pikachu answered.

"Sounds good to me." Kirby said, smiling.

And so, the boys decided to come back to Kirby's room tonight and they neatly lined in order from 1 to 5. Soon, as they begin their normal daily routine as they begin to their normal day of fun. For their level of fun, they begin to play a game of Basket Ball. But unfortunately, Ness was the one winning the scores due to his athletic skills and PSI powers. And afterwards, they went to the cafeteria to eat and started talking all the good times in both classic, melee and brawl tournaments. And after that, they begin their separated time from each other; Kirby was having a 2-on-2 battle with Meta Knight, Ness and Lucas were playing Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U, Pikachu was outside playing with Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Squirtle, Yoshi was with Princess Peach and Luigi, Pac-man is having a mascot meeting with Mega Man, Sonic, and Mario, and Villager was in his room, talking to Isabelle on the phone.

After a few good hours of their own separate time and a decent meals for dinner, it was 7:31 and they decide to get ready for the show. After getting ready, Kirby went to get the popcorn, Ness went to get the sodas, Pikachu pulled out five of DVDs out of the box, and the other boys (Lucas, Pac-man, Yoshi and Villager) waited on the couch and turning the TV on with the remote and started changing the setting to the DVD player.

After the boys were gathered around the couch with popcorn and soda, Kirby went to the DVD player, pulled the disc of the first episode and put it in. Shortly after, the screen shows a text that says a message about **"Rules to the show":**

 **Rules:**

 **1). Combatants possess no non-canon knowledge of each other.**

 **2). To ensure a fair fight, character personality restraints from killing are ignored.**

 **3). All other character traits & tactics are ignored and largely to be represented faithfully.**

 **4). Research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified.**

 **5). No outside help.**

This caught the attention of the boys. After reading the rules, they finally know these DVDs are shows of people fighting to the death. It sounds like competition with a set of rules in the arena. Only one way to find out.

Kirby hits the play button and the 7 boys will see a whole new adventure of fighting and learning.


	2. Episode 1 - Boba Fett VS Samus Aran

**Episode 1 - Boba Fett VS Samus Aran**

 **Greetings! I know I'm on a tight schedule but I think I could this an exception. By the way, I'm kind of busy with me moving to a new place. But don't worry, I'm not moving to a new state. So, here it is. My next fic.**

 **Edit:** **7/14/2017 – Re-edited Version.**

 **DISCLAIMER : **

**Boba Fett and Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

 **Samus Aran and Super Smash Bros. belongs to Metroid, Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Kirby presses the play button, they see an advertisement for Netflix, multinational entertainment company in America of Earth, in which it was destroyed. They buy and rent movies online, red boxes, and on videogames (in which they rent videogames too).

After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name says it all: **DEATH BATTLE**.

 **(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)**

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

"Well, most Bounty Hunters do their business when being hired by those call them up, that's how they are really good at being professional Bounty Hunter." Ness explained.

"Uh-huh." Pikachu nodded.

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets when she's done with them. BOOM!**

This got Kirby and his pals surprised. Samus is going to be on this show? How is that even possible?

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And its our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and the answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle?

This is really getting interesting for them. They finally understanding this show's concept. Apparently, it's a show of two hosts talking about two characters who are different people (familiar and unfamiliar) that are stacked against each other and one question they agreed what that Wizard guy said. Who will win? Since it's a show for learning and fights, the young Smashers got them excited and yet nervous at the same time, knowing about the combatants and see them.

The first contestant the boys see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder-shaped blaster in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

 **(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack - Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)**

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Lucas and Pac-man recognized this man from the Star Wars series they were watching (movies and episodes), but Villager unfortunately doesn't know about him, but he's starting to really like this guy.

"Well, he's the only Bounty Hunter in the universe, so there's that." Ness said.

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw (That made Pikachu and Kirby laugh at that one)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

"Whoa, that's some crazy armor!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Hm. His armor does withstand laser blast and explosive bombs. So, with that armor of his can withstand… well, anything." Ness stated.

"Wow, it looks so cool." Kirby said, being impressed.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freakin' bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Damn!" Pikachu said in a surprised tone.

"Told ya!" Ness replied.

"It's crazy, but very impressive." Said Pac-man.

Kirby and Pikachu got their eyes sparkled for seeing Boba Fett shrug off every attack the enemy throws at him. They are really started liking his armor and how the armor can disperse impacts with an energy field.

* * *

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion Missiles**

 **Stun Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: His gauntlets housed a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

Everyone had now wide eyes glazing for those gauntlets. Even Pikachu looked surprised about those gauntlets.

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires n Short Shots**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle... (This almost got Kirby and Pikachu chuckling)**

* * *

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

After what Wiz just said, the boys sweat dropped at this.

"That's… good." TL said, weirdly.

"A bit creepy but it happens to anyone with holding." Yoshi said in response.

"Dido." Young Link replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I do that with my guns too**

Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.

Ness mentally facepalmed at this. Are these two hosts crazy or something?

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry

"Please." The boys nodded.

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around in his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this heading your way.**

"Wow, now those things are very intense." Pac-man said, now looking very interesting.

"A jetpack with an anti-vehicle homing missile, that's surprisingly accurate." Ness commented.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit that's hardcore!**

Everyone is now shocked from what Wiz said. From hearing that, they didn't hear that from tv shows and movies, probably from the spin offs of Comic books, Novels, and other stuff that probably canon, just like the rules mentioned. But hearing Fett killing politicians makes him sound like an assassin which the boys doesn't want to be with. But when he mentioned Darth Vader's name on the screen, they were surprised that a black knight and one of the Sith Lords that Fett fought, it does sound impressive. And yet very dangerous.

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"Sam Jackson? As in, Samuel L Jackson?" Ness said, thinking who the actor he was refering to.

"Wasn't he the guy who play the bad guy in that rated 'R' british movie?"

"Or the guy from the movie Jumper?" Lucas added.

"Not mentioned the guy who played the jedi with the Purple lightsaber, Mace Windu?" Kirby added.

"Yep, he's one of the greatest actors the world has to offer." Yoshi agreed. They nodded on that agreement.

"Not to mention, that's really impressive for someone so young to that jedi." Pikachu said with awe. They nodded on that statement.

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

This got Ness facepalmed.

"Really?! How stupid is this guy?! I mean, really! 3 times!" Pikachu exclaimed, angrily.

"Well, he was defeat by his own enemies 3 times so I guess that you can say that he's been larger situations than this." Ness stated.

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!**

The boys were concerned by what it's like to get eaten by a tentacled creature in the sand that they see before their eyes where Fett is getting devoured by that thing. It looks terrifying.

"How did he even get out of that thing even once?" asked Lucas with a bit of fear. The other six didn't answer. Likely because they are scared. They hope that there isn't a monster like the Sarlacc.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegration._ (his chilling voice shivered boys' spines)

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

With that done. The boys somewhat really like this guy despite his idiotic flaws and his assassin like murder to politicians. Kirby and Pac-man really love his weapons and jetpack. Pikachu and Villager liked his badass way. Ness and Yoshi did like the mention he's cunning. Lucas liked how he could fight Mace at 12.

Now on to the next combatant…

* * *

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chest plate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's the armors right arm. The boys recognize her as…

 **Samus Aran**

 **(Cues Lower Norfair - Super Metroid)**

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

 **Boomstick: How do they do that!? I want me some bird DNA!**

"Huh? I didn't know Samus had bird DNA." Kirby said in sort of surprise.

"Or did she mention this." Lucas said, thinking if Samus mention it.

"Nah. I don't think so." Ness said. "Samus doesn't want to say anything about her past."

* * *

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"Obivously," Ness said, knowing about the armor. "she wears that armor all the time. Well, not all the time." The other boys nodded on that agreement.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

Some of the boys chuckle at that comment.

"I agree with that man." Said the yellow ghost muncher.

"Yeah, when me, Yoshi and Ness met her in the first tournament, we couldn't tell if Samus is a boy or a girl." Kirby said.

"True. But she did pound us to the ground for calling her a guy." Yoshi said. Ness nodded.

* * *

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face of. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

"Yep. And when we faced her in smash battles, we always caught off guard her Charge Beam attack." Kirby said. The boy nodded in agreement.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

"Impressive." Ness simply says.

* * *

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **Powerful Electric Charge**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website (The boys already figured it out)**

* * *

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Ability**

 **Also Called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

"Oh, so that's why she turns into a ball!" Kirby said, finally getting how Samus turns into a Morph Ball.

 **Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"That's what I would've say!" Pac-man says as he crushes his empty can and pulls another soda can to drink.

* * *

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Oh yeah, those bombs are quite power I'll give her that." Ness commented.

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species (The boys were really impressed with her capabilities against those kinds of odds. But then they shudder at the Metroid's hideous appearance). However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

"Hmm... now that he mentioned it, we hardly get to see her weapons when she comes to the tournament." Ness said with the boys' nodding in the agreement, knowing how the girls would react at such an offensive comment.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Thank god the girls aren't here to hear that." Pac-man said with the boys agreeing to that.

"Yeah, that would've been ugly." Said Pikachu. Then exclaimed, loudly, "I mean, are you kidding me?! Why the hell not?!"

"Well, I'm sure she has her reason." Lucas said, reassuringly.

"I hope." Ness muttered.

 _Samus: Time to go. *Her visor flashes*_

Samus may possibly be cooler. She's a bounty hunter like Fett. She takes on impossible missions, her weaponry is more impressive and versatile especially to Kirby. And ever since the Subspace Emissary, Pikachu was happy that Samus saved him from being captured and help her get her suit back, along with defeat her arch-nemesis, Ridley. Everyone seems to real happy for her and they were glad she's part of Smash Bros.

* * *

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

As the advertisement for Netflix is busy, the boys go over to each other and begin to debate the two characters they asked each other who would win.

"I pick Samus, because even though she was mean and cold back in the Smash Tournament but she was a cool and tough." Kirby spoke up.

"I agree with Kirby." Ness supported, mainly because he liked the female fighter for obvious reasons.

"Well, I'm going for Boba since he's the cool looking one." Villager replies.

"I'll go for Boba as well." Pac-man added.

Pikachu meanwhile was trying to predict who would win, "I would normally say Boba as he can fly and his weapons are more accurate, but Samus is more athletic and has more versatility to her arsenal, not to mention she was the one who rescued me from that electric tube from the Subspace Emissary incident...I don't know...but I guess I'll go with Samus."

"Me two." Lucas replied.

"Me three." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*)**

In this scene, the boys first see nothing but outer space until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. She then gets shot at by Boba's ship, and she's hurled toward a nearby planet that looks a lot similar to the planet Earth. Samus crash lands into a futuristic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground to where Samus landed.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer)**

Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles dissipate before they could even reach Boba.

Kirby and Pikachu both facepalmed for seeing that, but not before seeing what happens next.

Fett counters and landed on a few shots at Samus with his blaster, but Samus jumps up in the air and fired a missile at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with a Flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missile, Fett flies up using his jetpack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screwattack and eventually hits him, which forces him on the ground.

"Yes, yes! Go fort Samus!" Pikachu cheered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ness said as she sees the action going.

"Dang it Fett! Come on! " Pac-man cried.

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*)**

Boba then fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets onto Samus which caused more damage. The Chozo infused human morphed into her morph ball mode and began rolling away. Fett leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket but it misses Samus.

"Huh. That's very clever." Pikachu said.

Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway where Samus was as she sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet, before exploding.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

"Yes, she got him!" Lucas cheered.

Having withstand the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then charges her Arm Cannon and at full power, Fett's frozen body starts moving as he tries to break free.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

"He's not going make it, is he?" Pac-man said as he knows the outcome of this.

"Nope." Ness replied.

Samus jumps in front of Fett and aimed her Arm Cannon toward his head.

 _Samus: You're mine._

Samus fired her full powered Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his Fett's head clean off from his body. His head flies back downward, clanking to the ground.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(Cues Super Metroid - Main Theme *Orchestrated*)**

Both boys had their jaws dropped and got their eyes widen at what just happened. Then, a few seconds later, Kirby then jumped up and down like the crazed maniac he is.

"Yeah, yeah! She won! She won! She won!" Kirby shouted with excitement.

"Yeah baby!" Pikachu shouted in excitement.

"Huh. What do you know? She won!" Villager said, blinked for a second.

"That's sick," Yoshi said in shock.

"I agree it. It was most impressive." Yoshi said, simply.

"A bit graphic, but nothing too serious," Lucas said while nodding.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

The boys were now impressed by Samus's performance. She was not only harder to hit but had the better firepower as well. Fighting smart with brute force doesn't do well against someone with the bigger bag of tricks.

 **Boomstick: He was all shooting over the place, but the space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"No duh sherlock." Pac-man deadpanned.

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"Makes sense, since her Chozo DNA give her more agility to dodge all of those hits." Ness commented.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus manage to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field manage to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by the point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Some of them winced as they knew how Fett feel when his life flash before his eyes before being blasted clean off his body.

 **Boomstick: She sure stopped him _cold_.**

Kirby and Pikachu laughed at that pun while the others sweat dropped at it.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.

As the scene ended the boys made their opinions.

"Wow, that was a great episode." Ness says.

"Yeah, it is! Didn't you see that?!" Kirby shouted with glee and excitement. "There was shooting and the jumping and the dodging and the explosion and the awesome blast to the head finisher?!"

"Yes, it was good. That was a good episode " Pikachu said with a smile.

"I'll admit it was pretty cool." Pac-man commented.

"Yeah, but I wish the fight was cooler than that." Lucas said.

"Yeah, and I think that these fights will also understand the other fighters too." Yoshi informed. "Plus, I'm certain that they'll be other fighters that will be recognized

"I'll say." Villager stoically says.

Ness then spoke up, "Well all in favor of watching four more before calling it a day?" as he sees a lot of hands raised, "Alright that's settled."

Right after Ness said that, they heard Boomstick said something and something appeared on the screen.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then a Japanese burning symbol ('天') hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

 _Unknown: Your soul is mine._

Soon everyone was getting ready for the next one.

With no time to waste, Kirby puts in the second episode and then hits play.


	3. Episode 2 - Akuma VS Shang Tsung

**Episode 2 - Akuma VS Shang Tsung**

 **Edit:** **7/14/2017 – Re-edited Version.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:**

 **Akuma and Street Fighter belongs to Capcom.**

 **Shang Tsung belongs to Mortal Kombat, Midway Games and Warner Bros.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **GameFly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kirby hits the play button. Then they watched another advertisement. They show an ad on GameFly, an American online video game rental subscription service that specializes in sending video games from online and to the mail, kinda similar to Netflix.

After another advertisement on GameFly has ended, the Death Battle Logo appears and on to the second episode. The group are wondering what type of fighters are appearing next.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

The boys were now surprised. The hosts were now pitting 2 villains against each other? Now this'll get interesting.

"Hm, they sound like Arcade games." Said Ness, as he went down memory lane.

"Yeah all those times I kicked your butt brings me back." Said Pikachu, as he did the same while Ness twitched an eyebrow and the other boys chuckle.

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass with martial arts.**

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorceress vanguard of doom.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win A Death Battle

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with the big beads around his neck.

 **Akuma**

"Oh my god, not him." Pac-man said, now looking afraid.

"You know this guy?" Ness asked him.

"Yeah, his name is Akuma, and lets me just say he's quite a powerful opponent for me and Mega Man." Pac-man answered.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Old Temple*)**

Wiz: Akuma, Master of the Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he's a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he looks freakin awesome. I want me some red glowing eyes.**

"Told ya." Pac-man said. "When me and Mega Man fought him in the Tekken X Street Fighter tournament, he was all power and made us look like a couple of dolls to break."

"You mean he's THAT strong?" Kirby asked.

"Yes." Pac-man answered.

"Man, you're not kidding." Pikachu replied.

"He sure looks scary..." Lucas said, while shivering.

Despite looking strong and powerful, Akuma, at the mention that he's a villain along with his opponent, had the same intimidating appearance as some of the villains they have met as well. But then again, they all wanted to know more about Akuma, and the symbol glowing on his back was pretty eye catching.

* * *

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **Total Control**

 **Can Fire Multiple at Once**

 **Shinku Hadouken**

 **Can be Charged**

 **Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

"Gou Hadouken and Shinku-Hadouken?" Kirby said in questioned.

"They're quite like Ryu's Hadouken techniques, but only powerful in Akuma's case." Pac-man answered.

"Oh..." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadouken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

 **"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

 **Teleport**

 **Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu A.K.A the Demon Flip.

"So, he's like Ryu, but only without the teleport ability." Kirby said, fully understand Akuma's move set.

"Seems like it." Pac-man nodded.

Pikachu whistled the list of moves. Knowing that his moves are quite devastating and powerful, they appeared to be the same moves that Ryu uses in his Smash Battles. He and his friends even wonder if he and Ryu have a connection somehow.

* * *

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Shinku-Hadouken**

 **Kongou Kokuretsu Zan**

 **Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murderer"**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got a ton of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongou Kokuretsu za how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

"Kongou Kokuretsu Zan!" Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas and Pac-man said in the same time. Yoshi and Villager looked at them in disbelief, knowing how did they know what it was.

"Uh... me, Lucas, Kirby and Pikachu have been reading alot of Japanese Mangas and we sometime learned how to speak greatly in that language." Ness explained.

"And I also fought him in the tournament I told you guys about." Pac-man added. The two boys nodded in a agreement.

 **Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!"** (Pikachu: HA!) **'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode. Akuma slams his fist against the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying. He shattered a whole friggin island just by punching it. Holy Shit!**

The boys' jaw dropped at that. No one, not even Master Hand or Crazy Hand, can punch that hard!

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.

Akuma performs a move where he slides to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that show purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent is laying on the ground unconscious… or dead, while Akuma has his back turned with his symbol ('天') on his back glowing. The boys awed at the performance.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Raging Demon literally "Instant Hell Murder"

 **Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. This guy is a freaking onslaught of pain.**

"Yikes..." Pikachu said, now looking scared. "Now, there's something I should look out for."

"Damn..." Yoshi cursed.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, Losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch…

They all cringed at the image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it and Akuma's symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken. The boys saw that as horror for Akuma murdering his own brother.

 **Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

"NOT FUNNY!" They both yelled at the same time. Who would want to make a joke over someone who murdered his own sibling? But then again, Gouken appears to be the good guy and Akuma is evil!

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.

"Thank god..." Pac-man sighed in relief. For sure, he doesn't want to deal with another Akuma like him again.

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he lacks Stamina." Pac-man said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that's one weakness we'll can deal with." Pikachu smug.

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

The boys knew that while it's good to have total control over a fight, the defense must be strong as well in case the situation calls for it. Each of them has a defensive plan in case they need to use it.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

 _Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the true meaning of Pain!_

With his analysis done, everyone had mixed feelings on Akuma. Ness, Pikachu, and Kirby liked his combat abilities, but they were disappointed with his stamina. Pac-man appreciated his fighting prowess. Yoshi and Villager liked his energy attacks. Lucas admits that he's a good fighter, but he still dislikes him because of his family issues. Seeing how he murdered Akuma's brother, it reminded him of his brother... but he doesn't want to be relieved that moment.

Now onto the next opponent...

* * *

The next contestant is an old martial artist master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well. It was strange, some scenes showed him as elderly, and some showed him as quite young. Did something happen to change his aging?

 **Shang Tsung**

 **(*Cues: The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9*)**

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well-rounded fighter.

"I wonder how. He looks way too old to be taken seriously." Villager said in wonder.

The boys are not sure of this guy. He may know both Taijutsu and magic, which sounds impressive. But they were expecting him as an emperor. Instead, he's just a scheme working for another kind of emperor. Oh well, at least he may have something interesting.

* * *

 **FLAMING SKULLS**

 **Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

 **Fire Damage**

 **Swift and Deadly**

 **Unlimited Supply of human scalps**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is pretty awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean, seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

"Heh. Creepy yet cool." Pikachu commented.

"Hm… Not bad." Ness replied.

Both Smashers are strongly dreadfully hoping they're not from humans and maybe they are just part of his sorcery.

* * *

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **Teleport Ability**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Wide Range**

 **Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

 **Sucker Punch! (Kirby, Pikachu and Yoshi laughed and remembered how Samus did that to both Roy, Ike, and sometimes Captain Falcon once.)**

* * *

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with a special move called "Hot Escape".

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker Punch, Bitch!**

That brought a few laughs.

* * *

 **MORPHING**

 **Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

 **Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **Enables Hundreds of new Strategies**

* * *

Wiz: He can morph into whoever he wants, giving him tons of new skillsets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

"Hm... that move kind of reminds of those Fighting Polygon Teams last year..." Ness said, remembering how the Polygon Fighters looked like the other fights.

"Or those Wire Fighters from last years' Melee tournament..." Yoshi said, remembering those Wire Frame Fighters from Melee.

"And let's not forget the Alloy Fighters from the last years' Brawl tournament..." Kirby added, remembering those Alloy Fighters from Brawl.

 **Boomstick: Man, I wish I can morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with That!**

Hearing that, they decided not to think into it.

* * *

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **About Three Feet Long**

 **Secretly Hidden**

 **Of Unknown Made**

 **Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for surprise attack.**

"Seems simple enough." Ness commented.

"For an evil guy like, I guess he'll resort to a sword." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Shang Tsung possess one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

"Oh, so that's why he looks so old. He cheated." Kirby said in understanding.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate would be to absorb the souls of his victims.

"WHAT!" All the boys shouted in disbelief.

* * *

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **Sustains Youth**

 **Restores Energy and Health**

 **Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **Uses Skills for Morph**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of the other fighters when he morphs.

Everyone was completely shocked. This guy is an absolute monster, more so than Akuma. He eats the souls of others and gain powers he didn't deserve. Imagine him coming to the Smash Bros. tournament and stealing the souls of the fighters, assist characters, Pokemon and god forbid the enemies they fought, including both Master and Crazy Hands. They shuddered at that thought and forgets about it.

 **Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. *Sarcastic* Good punishment there, gods.**

"Yeah, big mistake gods. Now you guys made him a mad man!" Pikachu cried in disbelief.

"Sometimes even the gods are idiots." Said Ness, as the others agreed.

 **(*Cues: The Soul Chamber (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9*)**

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times. Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word word being "almost".

"Man, what a scary guy." Kirby said, dreadfully.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he actually pretty much sucks at accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

"Does that sound familiar?" Asked Kirby with a smirk on his face. Reminding his friends how he has got DeDeDe's plans ruined and almost arrested recently. The boys nodded in agreement with smirks on their faces as well.

Wiz: His only notable victories have required treachery and deceit. But keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

 _Shang Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You... will... DIE!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need some cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.

* * *

 **Boomstick and the Boys: What?**

Wiz: From Gamefly.

As soon as the ad for Gamefly was on, the boys begin to discuss their debate on the two fighters. Apparently, as far as they heard, Akuma is a powerful fighter, among all fighters, including Ryu. He has powerful moves based on the same technique as Ryu, but some of them were deadly. And the only weakness they got on him was his lack of stamina, so that wouldn't worry them. But as for Shang Tsung, he's the first character to boys to be a reason to be disliked. He's a cheater, schemer, devours the souls and spirits of countless victims and he's older than Ganondorf and/or Solid Snake (maybe) by his looks without eating souls as well as being older than even Master Hand, which means he's ugly as an old fart. Otherwise, he's a pretty good fighter who's clever and has an affinity to magic and fighting.

They can't decide who wins. Akuma is powerful with his fighting, special attacks and is bloodthirsty but his stamina is bad to look at while Shang is smart, a good fighter, has effective magic, and can devour souls as well as morphing into other fighters. As much as they hate Tsung, they believe he might win. Only one way to find out.

"Let's just hope that either one could win this fight."

 **Boomstick: Oh wait! ...a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Tower (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)**

In this scene, Akuma is seen walking onto the stage that appear to be in a temple high above the clouds. Once he reaches the center, he quickly jumps away from Shang Tsung entering the temple with his "Hot Escape". Akuma makes some distance and gets into stance for the fight.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: TGS '08 PV BGM - Street Fighter IV*)**

Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks. With the sorcerer distracted, Akuma attacks him with the "Demon Flip" and then combos him with a hurricane kick followed by Akuma shoryukens Shang into the air. While in the air, Akuma combos him again and finishes the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken and now Shang is on the ground. Akuma curbstomped Shang and didn't even get hit. This fight may be shorter than the boys thought. But Tsung won't give up that easily. As Akuma is about to grab him and finish the fight, Shang morphs into a yellow and black Ninja wearing a mask covering his lower face. For some reason, Akuma stops and stares as if this caught him by interest. Shang Tsung in this form recovers and takes the advantage.

 _Shang Tsung (as Scorpion): COME HERE!_

Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang takes his turn upper cutting the Master of the Fists into the air. Once he did, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face.

 _Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!_

The boys were dumbfounded by this odd moment. But, on with the fight.

Shang morphs back into his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground, odd, that was never mentioned. Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma then tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword. With Akuma stunned, Shang Tsung grabs him by the neck and begins draining his soul which is also regaining his health. Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of him, Akuma breaks the grip with a hurricane kick and then uses the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang is sent back hard by the shock wave. Akuma teleports towards Shang, punches him a handful of times and then throws him again across the stage. Shang regains his balance and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills.

 **(*Cues: Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestral Again*)**

The music in tensing and boys is tensed up and a bit excited who is gonna win. Akuma or Shang Tsung? Only one will survive.

 **(*Cues: Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV*)**

And soon, the two Akumas (real and fake) leap into the air in slow motion and then...

They all start punching and kicking each other at lighting speed, neither falter as they slowly try to overpower each other. The fake Akuma overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground. As the fake one prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, The smashers believes he's gonna win this. Suddenly, Akuma leaps back to his feet and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't even had the time to slam his fist to the ground. After the the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, who's laying on the ground, dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Opening Version*)**

The boys were whooping and hollering, even Ness and Yoshi, at the spectacular fight they seen so far. Kirby and Pac-man were really pleased this time.

 **Boomstick: Oh, man. That was way too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing skills saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to if his new face was worth a challenge.

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

 **Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. *Kirby laughed at Liu's serious face being replaced by a smiley sticker for his head* There is no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow.

"Again, does that remind us of someone." Asked Kirby. Everyone laughed. Kirby's master and father figure, Meta Knight, is not very capable when he's alone. It could be a reason why he hired his knights to hold his hand.

Wiz: Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his ultimate weapon.

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured his devoured souls, again.

 **Boomstick: Look's like Shang is all souled out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

Ness just groaned in annoyance again while Kirby and Pikachu laughed that Boomstick putting up another good pun. They have a feeling he's gonna make puns in all the fights.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

* * *

That was another awesome fight they enjoyed.

"Well, there goes one episode that shows villainy." Pikachu said, very monotone.

"Uh-huh." Pikachu nodded in that agreement.

But there is another episode coming up soon.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was composed of angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was another female combatant wearing a skin-tight outfit that's red and blue with stars on them as well wearing metal bracelets on her wrists and wearing a golden tiara on her head. She sports long black hair that flows past her shoulders. Her stern face is beautiful to the male eye and she also has soul piercing blue eyes. For some reason she looks like someone they know who lives in Beacon. They also heard an unknown feminine voice shortly after.

 _Unknown: Goodnight Sugar._

With that said and done, Episode 3 is placed in and Kirby hits play.


	4. Episode 3 - Rogue VS Wonder Woman

**Episode 3 - Rogue VS Wonder Woman**

 **Edit:** **7/14/2017 – Re-edited Version.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Rogue belongs to Marvel.**

 **Wonder Woman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belong to belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Go Daddy and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kirby pressed play. Death Battle began after boomstick mentioned a site called Go Daddy. It is a computer website that is a publicly traded Internet domain registrar and web hosting company. The introduction shows dozens of female superheroines wearing unique outfits for combat. Some are modest, others, not so much.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.

The boys is gonna like this. Not only are the female combatants being praised by and being part of the show besides the male combatants, but also they are comic book characters. Kirby and Pikachu grew up reading a lot of them. And the other boys read a few they came across but still know little about Comics. Kirby usually likes Manga and sometimes Comic books and Yoshi, along with Pikachu, Ness, and sometimes Villager prefers women's fashion magazines (or something like those...).

 **Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just to be drawn the way they're drawn.**

And there are the heroines drawn for other reasons.

Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rogue...

 **Boomstick: And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

"Oh god. Don't tell me, is this..." Pikachu said, before he's about to say something in he was interrupted.

Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills...

 **Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

"I knew it." Pikachu muttered.

"It's a good thing the girls aren't here to watch this." Ness said in relief. The boys nodded in that agreement. The girls unfortunately were doing their own things, and if they did watch this episode, they wouldn't be happy about this.

Wiz: ...to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a young woman wearing a green and grey mixed skintight suit. Her hair is curly and brown with big white streaks in it.

 **Rogue**

 **(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - The X-Jet*)**

Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well-known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.

That's very interesting, the hosts known Rogue's powers and are using the iconic powers for this episode, not all of them. But then, the boys begins to question: What other powers does Rogue have.

* * *

 **POWER ABSORPTION**

 **Activated Through Contact**

 **Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities, and Abilities**

 **Temporary Transfer**

 **Can Used Copied Abilities**

 **Can be Lethal Through Prolonged Contact**

* * *

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself.

"Wait! She can do that?!" Pac-man said in shock.

"Of course, she can." Ness answered. "If I recall correctly, in one of the X-Men comics, she can touch anyone that are near to her, powers or no powers."

"And she also once used that ability on both of her two teammates, Wolverine and Cyclops." Kirby added.

"And you know this, why?" Pac-man asked.

"I watch it on an old cartoon show once." Kirby answered. "And it was classic."

 **Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

Wiz: Tenacious foes, like Juggernaut, can resist it, but in the end, no one is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.

"Side effects?" Pac-man asked.

"While she was using her powers, the victims of her powers proved to have a lethal side effect." Ness explained.

"Lethal?" Pac-man asked again, being worried.

"Yep. When she encounters someone, or someone come into contact with her, she may kill that victim, or longer." Pikachu answered.

"Okay I get that." Pac-man said in response. "But you mentioned longer, why's that?"

"If she touches the person the longest, the victim will permanently die." Said the PSI kid.

"Oh..." Pac-man replied.

* * *

 **Ms. MARVEL'S POWERS**

 **Super Strength**

 **Flight at Subsonic Speed**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

 **Telepathic Resistance**

 **Seventh Sense**

* * *

 **(*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)**

 **Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability.**

"Now her powers are double due to absorbing Ms. Marvel's power." Kirby said.

"Right. Because, since Ms. Marvel's DNA is a strange mixture of human and Kree, her powers, mixed with Rogue's, became permanent, making her a total power house." Ness explained.

"Wait, didn't she also absorb Sunfire's powers as well?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she did. But it was by accident." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holding on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could.**

The guys were reddened.

 **Boomstick: Plus, when she's unconscious I could...**

Before they could interject, Wiz quickly stepped in.

Wiz: She's also gained a seventh sense, the ability to subconsciously predict her opponents' move.

 **Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't always seems to work. That or the writers forget about it, 'cause Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

Wiz: For plot convenience.

"It's a comic, so it makes sense," Yosh commented. It wouldn't be entertaining if the protagonist never got hurt. The others nodded.

 **Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

That got the boys blushing by what Boomstick said.

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz. While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who'd I like to take out to dinner.**

"Well, she is kind of nice." Lucas said, sweetly.

Wiz: who can fly, lift buildings, and can kill people just by touching them.

 **Boomstick: Never mind!**

"Hehehe. What a wimp." Pikachu chuckled.

 _Rogue: Ain't that enough?_

Rogue is really unique, but her story is a bit lacking Even Boba Fett, Samus and Akuma are lacking backstories as well. The show needs to do that to make this a little more interesting. Anyway, the smashers does like her unique ability to absorb powers through skin contact, but it sounds lethal and there's no mention that she has any exact control over as far as the analysis says. Kirby even thinks she might never to be able to hug anyone. Though, she might wear gloves and cloths to prevent that, but still no skin contact. Ness sees her as a capable young woman handling her own. Lucas and Yoshi tolerates and respects her for who she is and what she does.

On with the next combatant...

* * *

The next contestant is the same one they saw on the last episode. They also notice a few other things they missed. Wonder Woman is also wearing red tall boots and she also appears to wield a rope that could be a lasso.

 **Wonder Woman**

 **(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*)**

Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.

 **Boomstick: With superboobies!**

The boys were blushing by that comment.

Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors...

Kirby, along his comic book pals, understood Wonder Woman's origin story and how she was born from the gods, but some of them find it weird when she was born from sand, thanks to the people of her own home.

 **Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread! designer of the Wonderbra!**

"Oh, come on, none of those things are truth!" Ness exclaimed

Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!

 **Boomstick: See, I can do it to Wiz!**

"I swear, Boomstick." Ness groaned, wanted to kill that guy for pervy comments.

* * *

 **STATUS**

 **Real Name: Diana of Themyscira**

 **Aliases: Diana Prince, Princess Diana**

 **Race: Amazon**

 **Occupation: Government Agent and Ambassador**

* * *

 **CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Height: 6' 0"**

 **Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg)**

 **Breasts: 36C-Cup (A few of the guys resisted the urge to confirm.)**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Place of Birth: Themyscira**

* * *

Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.

 **Boomstick:** **And she dresses like a stripper... a patriotic stripper.**

The boys blushed again. Then the thought of every DC comics Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas and Yoshi they read, and he was right. She does look like a stripper and her outfit is quite revealing.

* * *

 **MASTER COMBATANT**

 **Trained Since Childhood**

 **Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

 **Prefers Fist Over Blades**

 **The Best of The Amazons**

* * *

Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the amazons as master combatant since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.

"And I'm guessing she fought that guy with a hook, right?" Pac-man asked.

"Aquaman? Yeah she did." Ness answered.

Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

They see Diana change into her costume in full magnificence and beauty.

The guys grew wide eyed. 'Damn she looks good' was the majority thought.

* * *

 **POWERS FROM DEMETER**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability [Resists all but Blades and Bullets]**

 **Magic resistance**

 **Enhanced Healing Factor**

* * *

Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.

 **(*Cues: Justice League - Main Theme*)**

Boomstick: 'And you know that bitch mailman god with the wingy shoes?

They see a slightly effeminate blue being with a staff and wings on his helmet and shoes. They then see a drawing of the god that most are familiar with.

Wiz: Hermes?

* * *

 **POWERS FROM HERMES**

 **Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

 **Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman]**

 **Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic]**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hyper-sonic speeds.**

"Whoa, she's crazy fast!" Pac-man said. "She's even faster than Sonic."

"Yeah, well, let's not mention this to him okay?" Kirby said. "He's pretty self-centered about it."

 _Meanwhile..._

"Achoo. Okay, either I'm getting a cold or somebody's talking about me?" Sonic said.

 _Back to Kirby's room..._

Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

"Whoa, she must have a lot of powers and abilities." Villager stated in amazement.

 **Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, she's got a pretty bizarre mix of weaponry.**

* * *

 **LASSO OF TRUTH**

 **Forged by Hephaestus**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Infinitely Elastic**

 **Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

"Yikes." Was the boys' response and were worried that if she uses that golden lasso to tie anyone of them up and give one of one to spill the beans

Hippolyta is shown with other Amazonians and Diana in a room with a man tied to a chair.

 _Diana's mother (Hippolyta): What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_

 _Man tied up (Col. Steve Trevor): God, your daughter's got a nice rack._

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

"At least he's being honest." Chuckled Lucas who was blushing. The boys nodded.

* * *

 **BOOMERANG TIARA**

 **Returns After Each Use**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **Can Cut Through Most Substances**

* * *

Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throats.

"Clever use of an accessory." Villager said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah but slicing people's throats? Isn't that a little bit extreme?" Said the PSI Boy.

"Kind of." Pac-man answered.

* * *

 **BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

 **Indestructible**

 **Formed from the Aegis of Zeus**

 **Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and other attacks**

 **Can Discharge Lightning**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

"Man, I wished I had one of those." Kirby said, dreamily.

Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares.

The boys were awed that she managed to kill a real God!

 **Boomstick: Hear that, Kratos? A chick beat you to it!**

"Who's Kratos?" Kirby asked. The boys shrugged, knowing that they don't know who he is.

Wonder Woman bashed the edge of the shield down to Mad Harriet.

The boys winced since that had to hurt.

 _Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!_

* * *

 **Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all.**

 **Boomstick: But first, I need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to Go Daddy.**

As the boys prepare for battle, they realize how Wonder Woman fits in almost every way that relates to some of the strongest fighters. She's fast and a capable leader with impressive weapons. A powerful fighter, warrior and a big symbol to girl power, like Peach. Wise and skillful, like Samus. And finally has a responsible position based on her royal and hardworking status, Zelda.

They need to see who wins. They can't decide. Kirby, Villager and Lucas believe Wonder Woman may win because she is a more trained fighter in combat along with her useful weapons she carries. Ness, Yoshi, Pikachu and believes Rogue can take this because she can absorb the powers of Wonder Woman if she can touch her. It's tough to say. They all don't care who wins as long as it's a good fight to watch and reasons why said winner win. On to the fight.

 **Boomstick: Now it's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter*)**

In this scene, Rogue is seen flying high in the sky. Unaware to her, Kirby sees a jet that is very hard to spot because it's blending with the sky, making Rogue unaware she's being watched. A silhouette flies out of the jet at sonic speeds and slams into Rogue.

Rogue safely lands on the ground in a nearby town that almost resembles Onett. The one who attacked Rogue is none other than Wonder Woman. The boys feels that this is going to get intense.

 **FIGHT!**

Before Rogue could even make her move, Wonder Woman draws her tiara and hurls it at her which Rogue gets sliced by and blood is drawn.

"Ah! First Blood!" Kirby and Pikachu screamed in excitement. The others chuckled at their antics.

With Rogue stunned at a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind her and roundhouse kicks with enough force to send Rogue flying across the street. The Amazon catches up to Rogue and kicks her several times in the stomach that's followed by Diana flying behind Anna and elbowing her in the back.

Everyone cringed at that combo.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Yoshi muttered.

With Rogue stunned again, Wonder Woman grabs her with her Lasso of Truth and slams her around the street, some craters are made. Rogue is reeled in like a fish on a line and then gets an uppercut into the sky by the gifted Amazon. Wonder Woman then starts zooming around Rouge, punching her hard every time she passes her at supersonic speed.

"Make that marks," Pac-man added.

"It's hard to look at Wonder Woman fight with such fierceness," Villager whispered.

"Damn..." Pikachu and Ness watched in awe.

 **(*Cue: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)**

The punches continued further until Wonder Woman hit the Mutant's face. Diana suddenly felt like part of her powers and even part of herself is getting sucked away from her.

The boys remembered what Rogue can do.

"Oh yeah. She can do that, even without using her hand." Ness said.

Rogue took advantage of this, removed her glove and touched the Wonder's bare leg with her gloveless hand and absorbed even more of her powers. Wonder Woman struggled and broke free, but now, Rogue is stronger, faster and tougher than before. While Wonder Woman is putting effort to remain conscious, Rogue pummels her in the back, then elbows her in the neck and then knocks her back with a kick combo.

"Looks like Rouge might be turning the tables now." Kirby said.

Wonder Woman recovers and tries to catch Rogue with her Lasso. The Mutant is ready this time. She catches the rope and hurls Diana to the ground. Rogue appears behind Wonder Woman, in a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind Rogue and tries to hit her with her tiara. Rogue counters the tiara by hitting it back, (propelling it back on Wonder Woman's head) slide kicks her in the air and uppercuts her. Diana stops Rogue by punching her repeatedly at super speed and then try to finish the combo with her kick which gets blocked by Rogue and sends Wonder Woman into the sky with a backwards flip kick.

 **(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*)**

The fight is getting intense as both female fighters are bouncing back and fourth who gets the upper hand.

Rogue follows but lost sight where the Amazon went. Wonder Woman, out of nowhere, starts speed blitzing Rogue again for a handful of seconds until Rogue blocks one punch and delivers some of her own. The music intensifies as the two are now flying around and blocking each other, trying to gain the advantage. Wonder Woman sends Rogue to the ground with a dive kick. RWBY, being tensed and nervous, feels this is the final standoff. As the two female warriors glare at each other at ground level, Wonder Woman suddenly dashes forward with a flying kick.

Big Mistake.

Rogue ducks under the kick and gains the upper hand as she grabs Wonder Woman.

 _Rogue: Goodnight, Sugar._

Rogue plants her lips on Wonder Woman's and the match is sealed. Wonder Woman collapses to the ground, dead as a doornail. Rogue strikes a victory pose.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The boys were blushing after what just happened. They apparently did not see that one coming. And what's worst? They are blushing, not because they are into girls or anything, but because they weren't expecting that.

"Well, that's a surprising way to end the fight." Toon Link said, blushing brightly.

"Uh-Uhm." Young Link said, also blushing brightly.

Well, on with the results. Let's just hope that Boomstick doesn't...

 **(*Cues: X-Men Movie Theme)**

 **Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best DEATH BATTLE ever!**

...make another joke about this.

Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then, she touched Rogue's face.

 **Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally, she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well the face.**

Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.

That made sense, Rogue wasn't wearing a mask so her skin on her face was the reason she was lucky to absorb Wonder Woman at the start. Otherwise, she would've been pummeled to death.

 **Boomstick: And her stripper outfit. Her leg was begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

The boys blushed and facepalmed for the umpteenth time at their host's pervetedness.

Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.

"And which gave her the advantage she needed." Said Ness.

 **Boomstick: A few high-flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

Wiz: And with her combined speed, reflexes, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.

"Whoever thought a kiss could be so lethal?" Kirby wondered.

 **Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" this fight.**

Kirby and Pikachu slightly giggled while being blushed by this

Wiz: The Winner is Rogue.

The boys liked that fight. The high-speed action and counters were eye catching and tense to enjoy. It would have been less shameful If Rogue killed Wonder Woman in another way. If the girls (mainly Peach, Zelda, Samus, and even Lady Palutena) ever came across this episode, they would be pissed how sexist and perverted Boomstick really is.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music is 8-bit and what they see is a field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. A red, mushroom shaped creature with, legs angry eyes and a mouth enter the field. Shortly after, a four legged turtle also enters.

 **FIGHT!**

"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna suck..." muttered Yoshi.

Kirby puts in episode 4, hesitates for a moment and presses play.


	5. Episode 4 - Goomba VS Koopa

**Episode 4 - Goomba VS Koopa**

 **Disclaimer: The fourth chapter for episode 4**

 **Both Goomba, Koopa and Super Smash Bros belong to Nintendo.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

Kirby presses play after a site called was mentioned. It is a website where users can download audiobooks for free.

"Let's get this over with." Said Pikachu with slight annoyance as she scarfs some popcorn. This episode is gonna be boring. Finish it as soon as possible for the next more awesome one.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

The first thing the boys notice is a short, chubby man with a well groomed mustache and wearing a red hat and overalls. They immediately recognize him as Mario. He's riding... a green dinosaur? And they also recognize the dinosaur as Yoshi, which surprise Yoshi also. He and Yoshi are traveling through a large, lush filled valley with strange, shaped colored mountains with white spots and the area is filled with a whole variety of creatures they see before them. Yoshi recognize it as one of the first adventure he had with Mario in a very long time ago.

Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.

 **Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

The Goomba is now brown and the Koopa is bipedal with green shoes compared to their teaser appearance that the boys saw last episode.

Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic, endless, common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these

 **Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle.

 **(*Cues: Melty Molten Lava Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*)**

Upon closer inspection, The Goomba looks almost exactly shaped like a mushroom. It also somewhat looks grumpy and even looks slightly weird since it's a fungus with legs and eyes.

Wiz: The Goomba used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.

"...Yeah, now that I think about it, they used to be on Peach's side until Bowser persuade them to join his army." Yoshi said, remembered how Goomba were once good people.

"Really? But why change from good to bad?" Kirby asked.

"Well, some of them were very nice while others were mean and wanted to achieve greatness under Bowser." Yoshi answered.

"Oh..." Kirby responded.

"Well, I still think they're gonna suck." Pikachu grunted.

* * *

 **BASIC COMBAT STRATEGY**

 **Charges into Opponents**

 **Not Very Strong**

 **Can "Headbonk" as Well**

 **Adapts Well to Various Environments**

 **Useless Fangs  
**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is to just walk directly into its opponents.**

"That's it?" Replied Pikachu as if he was expecting more. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Even the dumbest foe has more effective strategies than this mushroom. "Who made this episode? Was he high or something?"

"Probably Wiz and Boomstick themselves." answered Villager.

"Worst. Strategy. Ever." Said Pac-man. "How dumb are these things?"

"Very. Heck, not even Kirby is that dumb." Ness said, pointing his pink friend.

"Thanks... I think?" Said Kirby, not know that he insulted him.

 **Boomstick: While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores", if you know what I'm saying. Plus, they have these vampire fangs, but they don't ever seem to use 'em and... Come to think of it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

The smash boys also wonder what does a fungus, let alone an anthropomorphic fungus, need a mouth for anyway? Talking? Kissing? Singing? The world may never know.

* * *

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**

 **Gives Jumping Ability**

 **Cannot be Pierced by Spikes or Spines**

 **Also Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

 **Can be Stolen Easily**

* * *

Wiz: When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to give the jump on it's foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.

Kirby aughed how silly that sounded. Then again, he imagined herself in a giant shoe and hopping all over Cappy Town and squishing his foes and the king with it. "I wanna jump around village in a giant shoe." Lucas actually agreed as he imagined how adorable his friend looks in a giant shoe, while the other boys looked at Kirby as if he was crazy.

* * *

 **PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Better Suited For Hovering**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs**

 **Baby Killers (The boys got shocked at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoombas, capable of barley sustained flight.

"Now it can fly? What next? It can also teleport to another place and come back dead?" Ness suggested as he laughed at that funny idea.

 **Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons.**

"WHAT?!" Kirby cried in anger and saddness of throwing babies as weapons. "IT! DOES! NOT!" That's inhumane!" The boys also agree with that.

"Not cool, Boomstick. Not cool." Ness growled in anger. The gang were horrified at the fact that Boomstick was willing to use newborns as a weapon.

Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem a useless pawn, but these troopers have been know to accomplish the impossible.

"Like how exactly?" Pikachu asked.

The boys were then showed a Goomba somehow playing baseball...without hands.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands? Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

"What?!" Kirby said in shock.

"Um, I don't think they have psychic powers. They're just weird like that..." Yoshi answered calmly.

* * *

 **TELEKINESIS POWERS?**

 **Can use Baseball Bats Without Hands or Arms**

 **Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

* * *

Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.

 **Boomstick: Then, how's it holdin' it?!**

Unfortunately, they will never know as the hosts skip the topic and move on leaving the playing without hands a mystery to be solved in the future.

Wiz: Goomba's are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation. Though, sometimes their stubborn courage can backfire.

"This is easily the stupidest creature I've ever seen in my life. Heck it's even dumber than Kirby." Said the PSI Kid.

"Hey!" the pink puffball shouted.

"Take that as a compliment," Villager said while sweatdroping.

Wiz: After dissecting a voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered it's brain is less than half the size of an acorn. Proving what we've always know.

A Goomba is seen aimlessly walking on a treadmill like platform and it's going nowhere unaware of what it's doing. The Akatsuki knew it no doubt.

 **Boomstick: Goomba's are fucking morons.**

"You got that right!" Pikachu yelled.

"Man, I never thought I see this day come. But it did theirs something dumber then Kirby." Said Ness, stupefied that theirs was something dumber then the pink puffball.

"OH COME ON!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Guys please, no more insult on Kirby please!" Said Lucas.

"Yeah, guys, come on! Don't be jerks!" Villager said, but Kirby interrupted her.

"Lucas, Villager normally I'd be insulted but Ness is right, a goomba is dumber then me." Said Kirby, while Ness and Pikachu smirk.

About the Goomba. They don't hate it or anything; it's just not a very interesting creature, let alone a combatant. It's not a strategist and also has really weird abilities. Otherwise, said weird abilities are at least useful in it's own right. On with the Koopa.

* * *

 **(*Cues: New Super Mario Brothers Wii - Castle Theme*)**

What they see before them is an evil turtle like reptilian creature, must be Bowser, holding a pink princess hostage. But the camera is focusing on the Koopa who looks like he's being a chair for the princess to sit on. The little guy looks annoyed as much as the princess is being terrified.

Wiz: Bowser's most second common footsoldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.

 **Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles?!**

Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles

 **Boomstick: Awh**

"I wanna Ninja Turtle" Kirby also groaned in disappointment. A Ninja Turtle does sound awesome. Pac-man is also in the same boat but can tolerate that.

Wiz: While the Goomba's are the backbone, The Koopa's are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".

The boys likes this creature a bit better because it's a turtle which is much better than a fungus. The boy smashers really don't like fungi.

* * *

 **PARATROOPA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Decent Aerial Control**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Not Exactly The Best Flyers (Yoshi considers it's a better flyer than the Paragoomba)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Koopa's have their own set of Paratroopa Wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

* * *

 **OTHER SKILLS**

 **Various Sports**

 **Running Banks**

 **Creating Seaside Resorts**

 **Go-Kart Racing**

 **Running Safaris**

 **Forming Lame Gangs (Better than Junior's team to Yoshi)**

* * *

Wiz: Koopa's are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart Driving.

 **Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

"They can do that?!" Kirby said in surprise.

"Yep. Koopas can do all sort of things." Yoshi answered.

The boys are actually impressed that this guy has a variety of talents. Kirby and Pac-man wondered if it could also be skilled at making food, Ness is imagining it being good at running libraries, Villager can see it running for mayor, Yoshi imagined if it can watch over and baby-sit his eggs, Lucas imagined if it worked in a pet shop (don't ask) and Pikachu imagines it running a bakery and a garden.

* * *

 **KOOPA SHELL**

 **Extremely Durable**

 **Withstands Over 200 lbs**

 **Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

 **Bounces off Walls**

 **Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors (Kirby wants Pink, Ness wants Red, Lucas wants Orange, Yoshi wants Green, Villager wants Blue, Pikachu wants Yellow, and Pac-man wants Gold)**

* * *

Wiz: Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa Shell, made of a tough, steel-like substance capable withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.

The boys winced at the thought. 200 pounds is like either Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, or Bowser's thing.

 **Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa Shell can destroy almost everything. It's a living tornado of pain!**

The boys watched as Mario was using the shell as a weapon.

"Oh yeah, I remember Mario uses those shells on the enemies too." Yoshi said, remembering that memory.

"Hey, don't forget we uses those shells here in Smash too, you know." Ness said, reminding him.

"Of course." Yoshi said, sheepishly while rubbing his head.

Wiz: There seems to a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into it's shell. Why?

"Too scared to face their fears?" Kirby asked.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they are a bunch of pussies.**

"Sounds about right." Pac-man added.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.

A Koopa is bouncing back and forth between two walls continuously without stopping in it's own shell. The boys wasn't sure whenever to laugh at that or feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Boy. That Koopa is just plain scared and can't even stop itself." Ness added with a grin.

 **Boomstick: Well... eh... ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

The Koopa is slightly liked better than the Koopa because it does have a proper defense in it's arsenal and show's it's fairly skillful in talents that may give it a slight edge. But being a coward might cause the Koopa to delay it's victory or cause it to lose early.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Ness had some interest in for being a site to download books on audio.

As the ad started, the boys couldn't really decide the winner, both the Goomba and Koopa has one advantage over another. Offense vs. Defense. Stupidity vs. Cowardice. It's tough today. Only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Super Marioland Theme - Remix*)**

Out in a beautiful field, A Koopa emerges from a green looking tube sticking out of the ground and walks across the field. The music is a mix of violin and guitar that is really soothing to the four heroes. Everything feels happy, even the clouds are smiling (literally, which wonders the boys why clouds have faces). The Koopa suddenly comes across a Goomba and the music stops.

The boys wasn't expecting this fight as boring as they thought.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: King Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy*)**

Both the Koopa and the Goomba sprout wings and take to the air. They both ram into each other at high speeds several times and circle each other. The boys is now starting to gain interest and are now second guessing how the fight is gonna look like. The Koopa retracts into it's shell, charges it's spinning attack and rockets forward.

The Goomba dodges that attack and makes a face similar to Kirby makes every time he's messing with someone. The Koopa ricochets off a nearby wall and rams the Goomba. The Goomba is sent away and lands underneath a block shaped creature with an angry face and dodges it before it could squish the fungus. It dodges several more and then gets hit by the Koopa again which then the turtle is squashed by the block creature.

"Did the fight just end already?" Kirby asked with a face saying "what just happened?" The others shrug. This couldn't have ended the fight already.

The Goomba tumbles into an area between two brick walls that are also filled with numerous cannons from the bottom to the top. The Koopa appears (he survived the block creature). The boys' jaws drop as the two flying creatures are now ramming into each other while dodging cannonballs and bullets with arms and eyes that are being fired at every angle and direction.

The Koopa, again, tries to use his spinning attack but misses and bounces back and forth against the walls. As they are about to exit the top of the two walls trapping them, a hail of large bullets are following them. The Goomba drops it's Micro-Goombas to stop the bullets (Much to Kirby's horror). The two continue ramming into each other.

Suddenly, the sun appears to have an angry face and it's attention is drawn to the fight. The sun rams into the fungus, making it lose its wings, while the Koopa doges the sun. The flightless Goomba helplessly falls out of the sky and into a Goomba Shoe, now the odds are even. The Goomba jumps and corners the flying turtle underneath a line of floating blocks which the Goomba perches on. The Goomba in the shoe is waiting while the Koopa is trying to find a way to escape. It tries to fool the Goomba by appearing to escape one side but actually escape out the other.

Despite having a less-than-acorn sized brain, the Goomba isn't fooled and jumps on the cowardly turtle which sends him hurtling into a green tube. The Goomba follows but a plant with a mouth full of sharp teeth pops out and chomps on the Goomba, blood is drawn. Did the fight end again? The tube sends the Koopa underground and he lands safely on the ground. A red exclamation mark appears above his head that indicates he's startled by a group of red Goombas nearby. The Goomba that survives the plant creature falls out of the pipe and falls onto the Koopa. The resulting slam caused the Koopa to retract into his shell.

The Goomba is now being encouraged by the other Goombas chants. The Goomba looks over and sees a lava pit nearby. The boys realizes the Goomba is gonna win this one if the Koopa doesn't fight back. The goomba kicks the shell as it slides toward it the pit. The Goomba didn't think this through. The gap to the lava pit was too narrow as the shell went over the gap, bumped into a wall, slid back and knocked into all the Goombas like a bowling ball through pins. Before the boys could react, the shell fell into another lava pit. a skeletal Koopas skull pokes out of the pit and sinks back in.

 **DOUBLE K.O!**

* * *

After all that, boys just stared at what just happened for a few seconds as if dumbfounded. Pikachu ended the silence.

"I take it all back, that was more awesome than I had expected." He and Kirby again whooped and hollered at that scenery while the others also wasn't expecting two, boring creatures going at it like that.

 **Boomstick: Oh, man, I thought that was gonna suck, that was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that!?**

Wiz: The Goombas arsenal proved it effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall.

 **Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and stuck to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the GIANT POOL OF LAVA DEATH!**

Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire.

 **Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated up in the end.**

"Sure did." The boys all agreed at once.

Wiz: This battle is a _Draw_.

The boys has admitted it was more awesome than they expected but not the overall best. Could other fights also lead to a draw. One more episode for tonight and back to training tomorrow.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The boys are now expecting a more exciting fight and they seem to have their wish granted. What they see are two manly, shirtless hulking men that looked like they were overdosed with testosterone with epic facial hair and are now being pitted against each other.

Tuesday Feb 1. Even the calendars are the same from Earth as they are on Smash World.

Kirby puts the disk in with excitement and Pikachu is glad they using actual fighters.

Kirby hits play.  
-


	6. Episode 5 - Mike Haggar VS Zangief

**Episode 5 - Mike Haggar VS Zangief**

 **Disclaimer: The fifth chapter for episode 5**

 **Both Haggar and Zangief Belong to Capcom.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I Own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

"Alright guys." Said Kirby who was getting a little tired. "One more episode and it's off to bed for smash training."

The others nod, they too need their rest. A test and assignment is coming soon. They also need some important stuff to do.

Death battle begins after Netflix has been mentioned.

* * *

What the boys sees before them are two tall, well packed, muscular men with vicious looking faces that shows as if you are gonna get what you deserve.

Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans.

 **Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor elect of whoopass...**

Wiz: and Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone.

"Awesome! Zangief is this fight too?! This gonna be cool!" Pac-man said with excitement.

"I take it you met that guy before?" Pikachu asked him.

"Yup. Like Mega Man and Ryu, I was on the same tournament with Zangief, and let me tell ya, he's a total powerhouse than Akuma." Pac-man answered.

 **Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!**

Kirby is a little confused. "What does he mean that they are rivals but never met?"

"It means this matchup is likely a demand" Ness answered, "Remember back on the last episode during their teaser? The fans of this show, as far as I can guess, were commenting a demand for this matchup, it means this fight is out of the fans ideas and suggestions and I could guess more later matchups could also be "Fandom Rivalry" with characters being rivals."

The others thought about it and nodded. Ness has a good eye when analyzing stuff.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version*)**

The first contestant that awed the girls in an instant is a tall, muscular man that appears to be in his early-to-mid forties with a thick mustache and brown hair. He's wearing jeans that's supported by a shoulder-belt strap. Some depictions show him wearing fingerless gloves.

 **Mike Haggar**

 **Boomstick: Standing 6 foot - 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar!**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 200 cm / 6'7**

 **Weight: 121 kg / 266 lbs**

 **Fighting Style: American Wrestling & Scottish Backhold**

 **Mayor of Metro City, former wrestler  
**

* * *

Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs.

"This guy is both a fighter and mayor, cool," Pac-man said. Pikachu wanted to say the same thing, but glared at the yellow muncher when he said it.

"At least Boomstick won't say anything perverted in this one." Ness said with some relief.

Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors put up laws against crime or increase the police force but Mike takes matters into his own hands.

Ness is liking this guy. He approves people who do the badass way instead of doing the "boring" political ways of making a difference. Lucas and Villager are also liking Haggar for fighting in what you believe in, even when you're working as mayor by the laws. Pikachu and Yoshi is actually impressed with Haggar being a mayor and a fighter like Villager being a mayor of his village. Kirby likes his badass mustache.

* * *

 **AMERICAN WRESTING**

 **Grabs**

 **Holds**

 **Twists**

 **Quick Strikes**

 **Submissions**

 **Tie-Ups**

* * *

Wiz: Haggar is a former throw American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a scottish flag on his gym.

"So, he's from Scotland. That's a no brainer." Ness said with interest. The others noded. Earth sounds like a good place with the other countries, but they sadly remember the one who sent the episodes said about his is now gone.

* * *

 **SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

 **Focused on Balance**

 **Grappling**

 **Pressure**

 **Sustained Grip**

 **No Groundwork Involved**

* * *

Wiz: It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.

"Hm... maybe I could use that technique." Ness said with awe no doubt. His eyes were glued to the TV while leaning forward while focusing on all that information. Despite that wrestling moves are used with other fighters, none of them even resemble these new ones the boys are learning from. Ness wants to learn that "Scottish Backhold" and "American Wrestling". He agrees with what Pac-man said earlier.

* * *

Wiz: Haggar is a former throw American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a scottish flag on his gym.

"So, he's from Scotland. That's a no brainer." Ness said with interest. The others noded. Earth sounds like a good place with the other countries, but they sadly remember the one who sent the episodes said about his is now gone.

* * *

Wiz: It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.

"Hm... maybe I could use that technique." Ness said with awe no doubt. His eyes were glued to the TV while leaning forward while focusing on all that information. Despite that wrestling moves are used with other fighters, none of them even resemble these new ones the boys are learning from. Ness wants to learn that "Scottish Backhold" and "American Wrestling". He agrees with what Pac-man said earlier.

 **Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from Suplexes, Body Splashes and his own invention, Spinning clothesline double lariat, which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver.  
**

* * *

 **STEEL PIPE**

 **Favored Melee Weapon**

 **A Decent Projectile**

 **Master Skill**

* * *

 **Boomstick: When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles.**

"A pipe?" Pikachu asked with a raised eyebrow. "What does a pipe have to do with you eyeing it as a weapon? it's not even meant to be a weapon."

Kirby stared at Pikachu. "It's not what something looks like that makes it the weapon, It's how you use it."

The boys stared wide eyed at Kirby. He may be naive, but he sure has his moments. On with the show.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continues his rigorous training.

 **Boomstick: By piledriving sharks!**

The boys all jaw dropped at the epic scenery of Haggar grappling a shark and piledriving it snout first towards the ground. That's one of the most epic things they have ever seen.

"Haggar is more badass than we have imagined!" Pac-man said with awe and shock. This guy is so full of surprises.

* * *

 **BULL SHARKS**

 **7 to 11 Feet Long**

 **up to 500 lbs**

 **Very Dangerous**

 **Swims Near Shores Often**

 **Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Backhold  
**

* * *

Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and 500 pounds. Wrestling these brutes, Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach.

Ness is now starting to see this guy her personal wrestling teacher before her very eyes. She would so want his autograph if she ever did meet him.

 **Boomstick: Next Jaws movie needs more Haggar!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers.

Villager sighed at that. "Well. At least he's still a badass." Sometimes, when you become what you dreamed, in Haggar's case, a mayor, which Villager himself finds boring, you have to sacrifice what you enjoy doing. Villager knows that feeling too, she's the heiress to her father's company and she may possibly lose free time being with her friends and training to be the best teammate. But Weiss sees the Schnee Dust Company as her secondary concern, being a huntress is her biggest. Blake and Ruby respect Haggar's responsibility.

Wiz: As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era.

 **Boomstick: And they seem to work pretty damn well!**

Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch.

 _Announcer: Mike Haggar, the candidate that puts people first. *Haggar growls and kills a Bald Eagle perching on his arm by punching it, which disintegrated into nothing but feathers.*_

"Birdie, NOOO!" Kirby cries, another bird died before his eyes.

* * *

The next contestant is a (really) huge, muscled man who's flexing his muscles with an intense look on his face (is he standing in what appears to be an arctic environment?) His rock hard body is covered in thick chest hair and he even appears to have scars scattered across his arms, legs, shoulders and back. He also has a nearly bald head with a short, thick mowhawk on top and his beard looks really stunning. He's wearing nothing but red wrestling trunks with a gold belt, red and gold wristbands and red wrestling boots.

 **Zangief**

Wiz: Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 214 cm / 7'0**

 **Weight: 159 kg / 350 lbs**

 **Hobbies: Wrestling, cossak dancing, vodka drinking**

 **Fighting Style: Russian Wrestling & Sambo  
**

* * *

The boys' jaw dropped at how big this guy was. He's HUGE! He's just as tall as King DeDeDe but he's much heavier than him.

 **Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

The boys gagged except Pac-man of course who cried even more at seeing how manly that was.

* * *

 **RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

 **Grabs and Holds**

 **Tie-Ups**

 **Throws From Tie-Ups**

 **Push and Pull Opponents to Throw Off Balance**

 **Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance  
**

* * *

Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance.

"Sounds similar to Haggar except some differences." Ness said, after brushing off his gagging.

"You're right about that!" Pac-man commented.

* * *

 **SAMBO**

 **Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

 **Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

 **Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

 **No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

* * *

Wiz: He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in Leglocks and Chokeholds, but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none.

Ness was again focusing on all the lists about those two fighting styles.

* * *

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Double Lariat**

 **Flying Power Bomb**

 **Atomic Suplex**

 **Body Splash**

 **Banishing Flat**

 **Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his double lariat, atomic suplex, flying power bomb and a wicked backhand called the banishing flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles. Zangief... Hates... Projectiles!**

"That'll definitely come in handy." Pikachu said, as the group couldn't help but chuckle at the scene of Zangief being pushed around by Ryu's Hyadouken spamming.

Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned after getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear.

"WHAT?!" The boys shouted in disbelief. Wiz has gotta be pulling their legs.

 **Boomstick: That is the most awesome thing I've ever heard!**

"I agree with Boomstick" Said Pac-man.

Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid.

"Isn't that completely dangerous?!" Kirby shouted, knowing someone would be crazy to do that.

"Guess we know where he got those scars from." Villager spoke.

* * *

 **USSURI BROWN BEARS**

 **Up to 1500 Ibs.**

 **Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears**

 **Rarely in Packs**

 **Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears  
**

* * *

Wiz: Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly Bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can weigh up to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly.

"Holy crap, that's a huge bear!" Pikachu said in shock.

"If I ever find one without any copy abilities, I'd get the hell out right away." Kirby exclaims while paling.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those into a tornado!?**

Wiz: Batling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears to lose their balance and knocking them out cold!

Wiz: Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is pretty dim witted, more of a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason.

"Well at least he's loyal." Said Ness.

 **Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

Zangief suddenly attacks a dog (the Duck Hunt Dog) and piledrives the poor mutt, breaking his neck. Kirby was shocked, wide eyed and was about to cry.

"Why would he attack a poor doggy?!" Shouted Kirby, as Villager calms him down.

 _Zangief: Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!_

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Unstoppable-Force against the Immovable-Mayor!**

Wiz: Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait up, first I gotta pay for my lazor guided Kitten Cannon.**

"His what?!" Kirby, Lucas and Villager screamed in disbelief. This guy is shooting kittens with a cannon?! How inhumane!

Wiz: Lazor what?

 **Boomstick: Thanks to Netflix. Suc it up you babies this kitten cannon is important to me! *sound of cannon shooting and then the meowing of a cat***

While Netflix is doing it's job, the boys couldn't decide what to think of Haggar or Zangief as the winner; They are so Similar in almost every way. They finally say that Haggar has the edge in being smarter due to being a mayor and he also has a knack for balancing. Zangief is likely stronger but he's a bit dumb so he probably might get outsmarted if he's not careful.

"Only one way to find out, gang." Said Kirby "One more episode and it's off to bed and training tomorrow." everyone nodded in agreement.

In the end, the boys placed their bets on the fighters; Ness, Pikachu and Villager voted for Haggar, while Kirby, Yoshi, Lucas and Pac-man voted for Zangief.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Intro Theme - Saturday Night Slam Masters*)**

The group sees Haggar and Zangief stand in a deserted rundown street, the mayor was wearing a suit and Zangief wore a cape covering his body. Haggar stretches his muscles and rips his shirt off while Zangief removes his, points up and laughs, before pulling out a bottle of beer out of his wrestling shorts, drinks it then crushes it.

This is it. Which wrestler would reign supreme.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Lobby Screen - Street Fighter IV*)**

Haggar and Zangief both grab on to each other and look each other straight in the eyes before Zangief throws Haggar behind him. The Russian tries a flying kick, Haggar blocks it. Zangief tries some punches but the mayor blocks all of them and goes for the Spinning Lariat, in which Haggar ducks underneath it.

"This is only the beginning." Pac-man says.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

After dodging the lariat, Haggar suplexes Zangief followed with his own lariat attack and kicks him. The Russian wrestler instantly pounced on Haggar and suplex him twice before doing the spinning piledriver on the mayor and throws him across the street.

"Wicked combos!" Pikachu says in glee.

Ness nodded and knows that Zangief has the upperhand in this.

As Haggar skids to the ground he spots a steel pipe, Zangief advances towards his opponent, but was met with a few blows of the pipe before deflecting the next one with a Banishing Flat and knocking Haggar into a building, which Zangief goes inside. as they fight towards the top, the groups sees various things thrown out the window from a couch, a globe, the pink dressed princess from the last episode (Princess Peach), a orange ball with red stars on it (Dragon Ball), a large purple cat with a belt and gloves (Big the Cat) and a creepy brown bear (Pedobear).

"Oh man, talk about chaos!" Ness exclaims, leaning from his seat to the tension.

 **(Cues Historic Distillery Stern - Street Fighter IV)**

Haggar and Zangief hit each other's fist a few times, Haggar tries to attack the Russian, but he block it and throws Haggar to the other side and attacks, but Haggar blocks his attacks as well and Zangief charges straight at him, crashing both of them into the window and falling down.

"Whoever falls down first loses." Ness said as he sees both fighters falling down to the ground.

"I can't turn away from this epic fight." Pikachu added as his eyes are glued to the screen.

Zangief tries to piledrive Haggar into the pavement, but Haggar turned upward to piledrive the Russian before Zangief tries to piledrive Haggar again, Haggar also does the same thing and the two started to spinning around so fast as they try to piledrive the other.

"This is making me dizzy just watching these two piledrive each other." Kirby commented as her eyes are darting back and forth to the fighters switching places.

"Don't worry its almost over." Yoshi assured her pink puffball friend.

The piledrive fiasco went on for a while until both fighters hit the ground, creating a dust cloud after that.

The group were tense and leaned closer as the dust cleared, what they see next made them slightly cringed.

Both fighters lie down on the ground, Hagger has blood around his head, indicating he's dead, while Zangief slowly standed up and points both of his arms and laughs victoriously.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Kirby, Pac-man and Lucas cheered and Yoshi clapped for the Russian to win, the others that voted for Haggar clapped in respect for the mayor to give it his all.

 **(*Cues: Ultra Street Fighter IV - The Next Door: Indestructible (Instrumental)*)**

 **Boomstick: Aahh.. a great man has fallen today...**

"Is Boomstick sounding sad?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I think he is." Ness answered. He may have not liked Boomstick since the beginning but at least he has some common sense.

Wiz: Haggar and Ziangief's similar moveset appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attack.

 **Boomstick: He's led a long productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City, and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks...**

"Man, he sure respects Haggar a lot." Lucas said in sympathy.

"We all do for his good deeds to his city." Villager added as she too respects Haggar for being a good political leader.

Wiz: Not only Zangief is almost 100 pounds larger than Haggar, He's also 13 years younger and has been training all his life.

Bulat nodded, sacrificing training can lead you to slacking off in your skills as a fighter. But he did respects Haggar for always caring for the people of Metro City than continuing training.

 **Boomstick: I'm gonna miss that wonderful mustache!**

"Me too!" Pikachu said, as he faked crying and leaned on Ness for comfort.

"Get off me!" Ness yelled as he pushed the yellow mouse away.

Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him an edge.

 **Boomstick: Poor Haggar. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure, Haggar can grabble a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief xan push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Haggar didn't stand a chance.**

Wiz: He definitely put a good fight, though.

The boy nodded in agreement at this.

 **Boomstick: That, he did. He just found his window of opportunity.**

Wiz: The winner is Zangief.

* * *

The group liked that fight and respected Haggar for trying and Zangief as well for his victory.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The next combatants the boys sees weren't two, but...four.

They were anthropomorphic turtles as Ninjas?! Lubbock and Tatsumi were excited at this one.

The turtles looked the same, but they were wearing different colored masks and wielding different weapons.

The first one was wearing blue and wields a pair of katana swords.

The second is wearing purple and has a bo staff.

The third appears the shortest and wore orange, and wields two nunchucks.

The last one appears taller and wore red, and its wielding twin sai.

 **BATTLE ROYAL**

The boys put the disk back in the case and shut off the TV. It's Nine PM and it's time to rest. The boy smashers head back to their rooms while Kirby head back to bed and goes to sleep.


	7. Episode 6 - TMNT Battle Royal

**Episode 6 - TMNT Battle Royal**

 **Disclaimer: The sixth chapter for episode 6**

 **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

The sun is slowly rising over the horizon on Smash Mansion. Today is Saturday, that means it's the weekend. The smasher can now sleep in after a long week of smash battles. But they still have to train later to stay in shape and keep their skills at their highest. For now, the smasher can at least have some extra time to rest.

Kirby however decided to sleep in a little longer. After one more hour of resting, he started to wake up from the sun's light from his window. "Another bright day for everyone"

Kirby got off his bed and opened the door to the hallway.

"Good Morning Smash World, and all who lived in Smash Mansion!" said Kirby. "What fun is going to happen to me today?"

As soon as he finished that sentence, a sudden blue blur pasted by, knocking Kirby off his feet and into the ground. He soon recognized the blue blur as Sega's famous mascot and Blue Hedgehog, Sonic, as he started to slow down and look behind.

"Opps, sorry about that little guy," called Sonic from a distance. "Just getting my mojo on."

"That's ok" Kirby called back.

Kirby got back in his feet and walked to the cafeteria to eat on some breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Villager started to wake up, and started walking down the hallways as he made it down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast as he watches the other smashers wake up and do their routines before heading out to eat. Lucina and Robin were talking to each other as usual, Link was talking to Marth, Roy, and Ike, King DeDeDe was trying to round up his army of Waddle Dees, Kirby, Pac-man and Yoshi were racing to the cafeteria, Mega Man was checking his suit for any damage and a bunch of other stuff.

"Hey Villager" said a voice from near the Villagers side.

The Villager looked to his side and saw Pikachu, along with Ness and Lucas.

"Hey guys!" Said the Villager.

"Hey Villager!" said Ness. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty much good, so far." Said the Villager. "How about you guys?"

"Just peachy." Lucas replied.

"I'm good as always." Ness said.

"Same here," Pikachu said. "Still working on the kinks of my electric sparks that's for sure."

"That's good to hear." Villager said.

"Say, I was just making my way to the cafeteria to eat up" said Pikachu. "Wanna walk with us?"

"Sure." the Villager agreed.

And so they did, as they started eating breakfast with their friends. After their breakfast, and a 40 minute break to digest, they begin to head back to the halls and begin to their own thing. Ness and Lucas were playing Fortune City with the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, on the Wii U, Pikachu was playing outside with Pichu and Jigglypuff, Yoshi and Villager were at the garden helping Peach and Zelda, and Pac-man and Kirby, they are having a smash battle with Sonic and Pit. As usual, they begin to fight in the Palutena's Temple stage where they start their match. It was a 4-Player Team Battle with Kirby and Pac-man on the Red Team while Sonic and Pit are on Blue Team with a 3 Stock battle. And now, both teams are currently are one stock left. Kirby was being more excited than usual. He was mostly beating Sonic to a pulp (well, mostly he inhale Sonic's copy ability) and then beating him in his own game, while Pac-man was doing the same thing with Pit (except the Copy Ability thing). Soon as the battle was finished and in this very occasion, Kirby and Pac-man begin to grapples them, suplexes them, piledrives them into the earth, they even kept their balance while grappling an their opponent and threw it off balance, all with a cocky and satisfied smirk. No doubt they copied Haggar and Zangief's movesets (courtesy of Death Battle). Some of the fighters, including the hands (Master and Crazy), were watching through the tv screens are re intrigued that Yang is using wrestling based moves against the Grimm and they seem pretty effective.

It was noon and the smash fighters were gather in the cafeteria, grabbing lunch. The young boy smashers were seen grabbing their food and they were seen sitting together. Some of the fighters, mostly Sonic, Wolf, Pit, Ike, Wario, Bowser, King DeDeDe, Ganondorf and Mewtwo are there with interested looks on their faces (Mewtwo is either interested or thinking of something who knows what).

After finishing lunch, along with hours of playtime, cleaning, practice, training, and eating dinner, Kirby and his pals were in the snack room, bringing snacks (Popcorn, Chips and Sodas) and headed down to Kirby's room. And soon, they begin to head to Kirby's room but only 4 known smasher, appeared in front of them. They happened to be Sonic, Pit, Toon Link and Young Link.

"Hey guys, what's up? And what's with the snacks?" Sonic asked, simply.

"Oh hey guys, we're just heading down to my room." Kirby answered.

"Uh-huh. So what for? For a party or something? Or some Movie you guys were watching?" Asked Pit.

"Er. Just a movie." Ness answered.

"Oh, you mean the movie you guys are going crazy on?" Pit said.

The boys turn their heads to each other in confusion. The guys asked the young ones, mostly Kirby and Ness, why were they whooping and hollering last night. Then they asked Kirby why he and Pac-man were making a lot of wrestling moves on Sonic and Pit. They checked their moveset online but they saw nothing. There wasn't a single change on their movesets. The boys had a feeling they might have to share their secret soon. So, Ness told the whole story in exact detail. The 4 smashers had wide eyes.

"So let me get this straight," Pit said with a mix of confusion and interest. "You're telling us that a box came another dimension from a guy who says his world will be gone as we know it and that box if full of DVD's of an internet show that are about fictional characters fighting to the death?"

"Yes. And I can prove it." Ness answered as he pulled the note out from his pocket, the young smashers were surprised that he brought that with them. Pit took the note unfolded it and read it. A short while later, Pit looked like he saw something that he should've done to have prevented it. Sonic, Toon Link and Young Link also read it and they looked sad too to the point where the two links were drooping down. They now feel sorry for the place called Earth that's no more, especially Sonic for he once lived on that planet.

After they calmed down, Kirby had an idea. "Hey, if you want, maybe you guys could join us. We can watch Death Battle together."

"Thanks, but thanks. But I got some important stuff to do." Sonic said.

"And I had to go back to Lady Palutena, she might need me for something." Pit said as he and Sonic walked downstairs.

The boys watched them like, then noticed that both Toon and Young Links are still here. "What about you guys? Are you two busy too?" Ness asked them.

TL shooked his head. "Nah. We got nothing to do."

"But, if it's alright with you guys, can we join you guys?" YL asked.

Kirby nodded. "Sure. We don't mind at all." The other boys agreed with him.

And with that, the smashers got into their Pajamas again and places the snack again, only this time Kirby brought something special; he grabbed some chocolate and other kinds of candies they got from the snack room. Kirby is excited about the turtles as ninjas while putting episode 6 in. Ness is also really interested with ninja turtles.

"So," TL began. "what's the deal with this Death Battle thing?"

"It's a like an Web Show, only where all combatants battle against each other to the death." Ness said.

"Oh, it's like a show where all fighters get to fight in a Death Match." YL said, simply.

"Yep." Kirby said as he hits the play button.

After Gamefly has been mentioned, what the young smashers sees before them are the four turtles in ninja colored masks wielding ninja weapons. They come in four colors; Red, Purple. Orange and Red.

 **(*Cue Invader-Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." said Kirby as if it really rolls of the tongue. "I like it." Ness nodded in agreement.

"But wait, aren't they from those tv shows we like the watch?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, but they used to come around Saturday Mornings until they canceled Saturday Morning cartoon programs." Pikachu answered.

"Oh..." Lucas replied.

 **Boomstick: Lot's of superheroes have some weird origin stories but this one is plain ridiculous.**

"I agree. I've read plenty of origin stories that some are weird and hard to explain." Yang said.

Baby turtles that appear to be mutated by some kind of atomic sludge that transformed them into anthropomorphic reptiles and raised by the rat who also appears to have been mutated as well. Upon closer inspection, they notice their hands have two fingers and a thumb while they have two toes on their feet.

"Weird." Toon Link shuddered

"Well that is the origin story of the Ninja Turtles. From 80s, to 2003, and to 2012." Pikachu said with interest.

"And don't forget the movies." Ness added.

"Oh yeah..." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But on their own, which turtle is deadliest?

The word family really caught young ones were shocked and awe. Awe as in that they are likely brothers and working as a team but shocked and worried they're gonna fight each other to the death. The boys has a bad feeling about this.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle.

The first of the turtles is wearing blue and wielding two straight katanas. He looks skilled and intimidating to look at, which makes him look like a deadly warrior and capable leader.

 **Leonardo**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, & Swordsmanship**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (MARCH REMIX)*)**

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.

The boys likes this guy already. He's a super strong leader, with a great leadership. Every leader needs to be smart and strategic wise in order to be effective on the battle field. Kirby like how awesome he already is as well as his sense of honor that can relate to both of them helping people.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humour for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business.**

"Hehe, good luck. Kirby may look like he can responsible, but sometimes lacks other qualities for being a leader and get serious." Pikachu said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Kirby shouted.

* * *

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **2 Ft. Long Blade**

 **Designed For Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes**

 **Also called Ninjato**

 **Commonly Referred to Katana**

 **Invented by Hollywood**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, dammit!**

"Sweet blades!" TL whistled.

Kirby and others are somewhat impressed with those swords.

Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though with plenty of help.

"Yep. Leo is the one capable of defeating Shredder in one too many timelines of TMNT. And even though he had help with his brothers and his friends, he still is a tough leader." Ness said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Expert Strategist (Ness likes that one)**

 **Sword Master (The Links are good at that as well)**

 **Strong Both Physically and Mentally**

 **Serious Devotion to Training and Family**

 **Bushido Code**

* * *

Wiz: As leader, he's usually the one with a plan.

"That explains alot." Ness said.

Wiz: He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict samurai code of honor and duty.

"Bushido huh?" Pikachu said with interest.

"It's like a code of honor. A code of moral principles which a warrior/samurai were required or instructed to observe others." YL explained. "Meaning it's refers to a complex set of Japanese values stressing honor and loyalty to country and family above all else."

"And you know this, why?" Yoshi asked.

"Corrin explained it to me when he and I battle." YL answered. "He learned it from his Bushido Brother, Ryoma."

"Oh..." Yoshi replied.

"Leo always follows that code, and that's why he's a very skilled warrior." Ness noted.

"I'd like to follow that code." Kirby added.

"Yeah, me too." TL seconded.

"Me three!" Lucas finished.

Wiz: At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil.

That shocked them their eyes widen while jaw dropped, He fought an evil spirit and KILLED it's physical form. They are now liking this guy and also are respecting him.

 **Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break.**

"Keanu Reeves?" Kirby said, asking him who that guy is.

"Isn't he the actor from The Matrix?" Said the Yellow Mouse.

"Yes, and he's also the actor of the 1991 movie, Point Break." Answered the PSI kid.

"Oh..." Both Kirby and Pikachu replied.

Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and inprecise.

"Everybody makes mistake sometime, and people like to learn those past mistake." Said Toon Link.

"Yeah, but compare to Leo, he's been having trouble to accept defeat which might be a problem during the fight." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose.**

 _Leonardo (1987 cartoon version): Quit clowning around you guys! This is serious!_

The group liked Leonardo for being the leader and being very skilled. However Leo's habit of not accepting defeat might be a slight problem for the upcoming battle. They decided to move on to the second turtle.

* * *

The second of the turtles is wearing purple and wielding a bo staff and he looks skinnier than the rest. He looks like a geek and nerd to Ness's eyes because they see him tinkering with many kinds tech and gadgets, meaning that he's very intelligent.

 **Donatello**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Master of Ninjitsu & Bojitsu**

 **Brains and Technician**

 **Favorite Color: Purple**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 (1991) - Cowabunga*)**

Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the bunch.

 **Boomstick: He does Machines!**

"So he's the smart one?" TL asked.

"Yup. He works on various thing like vehicles, bombs, weapons, robots, and other stuff." Ness answered.

"And yet, at the sametime, he's the weakest." Pikachu said with a smirk.

Wiz: Right, Boomstick. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both human and alien technology with no formal education or budget whatsoever. He also speaks 100% fluent technobabble.

 _Donatello: The Resulting intermit multi-polar flux should create an Electromagnetic Pulse._

"Interesting," Ness commented.

"Uh... what?" Pikachu said in confusion.

"I don't get it." Villager said, confused.

"Me neither." Lucas said, same as Pikachu and Villager.

"I didn't understand a single word he said," YL said, just like the other two.

"My head hurts." Kirby said, holding his head.

"That's because that's the sound of a nerd speaking in his natural environment." Ness joked which made him and TL chuckle while Yoshi remained silent.

 **Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means probably means he trains less than the others, ruining more of his time for science!**

* * *

 **BO STAFF**

 **6 Ft. Long Bo**

 **Durable**

 **Oak**

 **Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry**

 **Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

Wiz: Fortunately, his useful Bo Staff makes up for his constant lack of training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.

"Big deal. It's just an overgrown stick. It can be easily broken or burned." TL smug.

"Hey, I considers it an okay stick." Yoshi said. Ness respects the weapon and Kirby gazes at it with excitement.

 **Boomstick: The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anyone with a stick.**

"Whether its either blunt kill or choking them." TL stated.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Level-Headed**

 **Bojitsu Master**

 **Master Technician and Programmer**

 **Rumored IQ of 637 (The boys were shock at this which made Ness impressed)**

 **Fluent in Techno-Babble**

* * *

Wiz: He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello is compared the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension.

"Not bad... for a nerd." Pikachu said.

 **Boomstick: An ass-kicking nerd? I don't believe it.**

 _Donatello (2003 cartoon version): Eh, I'm making this up as I go._

Donatello is pretty okay and with his skills in machines might be good thing to Ness. On to the next one.

* * *

The third turtle is shorter than the others and wore orange, he wields a pair of nunchucks and has a goofy and cheery personality.

 **Michelangelo**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 170 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Nunchakus, Oriki-Gusari, & Whirling Pizzas**

 **Party Dude**

 **Favorite Color: Orange**

* * *

 **(*Cues: TMNT: Turtles in Time - Big Apple, 3 AM*)**

Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest of the turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined and easily distracted. He spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books and eating pizza.

The young smashers isn't sure what to say of the youngest Turtle. Some traits Wiz mentioned do reminded them of the others. For Example, Bowser is sometimes lazy and eating large amount of foods, King DeDeDe watches tv and reads books all the time, Wolf was just as lazy as Bowser, Sonic eats a lot of Chili Dogs, gets distracted and become very lazy, and Pit isn't as disciplined as he was to the Goddness of Light, Lady Palutena. But the most prime example of those traits was Kirby. He can often lazy, undisciplined and was easily distracted. He does spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading books and eating pizza (and other foods). Personally, they are gonna give Michelangelo a chance here.

"I think we have the oddball of the team here." Pac-man said.

 **Boomstick: That turtle is fucked up!**

Wiz and the Boys: What?

 **Boomstick: Come on, don't tell that turtle is not on drugs.**

"Are they making fun of him?" Asked Kirby. He actually likes that turtle because he's pretty funny and he's a bit naive like him.

Wiz: I don't know, I always thought he was dropped as a kid.

"I think they are." Answered Ness. He's getting a little annoyed Wiz and Boomstick are loathing this poor turtle. He may actually see Mikey as Kirby and he has respected his close friend since the first tournament of smash.

 **Boomstick: Hey look! He has all the signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases...**

As much as Ness did not want to admit it but Boomstick is right as he liked Mikey and he reminded him of Kirby but he doesn't think he's on drugs though he eats a lot of food, he can't pay attention for long but he only uses a couple of incoherent phrase like "HI" or "Poyo".

Wiz: Moving on, his weapon of choice

* * *

 **BONG**

 **Also Known as Mikey's Super Dope Machine**

 **Made by Donatello**

 **Not Very Effective Weapon**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Bong!**

The analysis happened so fast that Kirby had to rewind and pause that clip so they can see it. Once they did, Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link and Pac-man bursted into laughter while Ness had a look as if he was offended and Villager made a smirk of how unexpected that was and it was pretty funny to him.

"Does your sister's job sell drugs too?" Villager joked which Ness takes great offense to that.

"No! My sister's job doesn't stuff like that. Her store only store and deliver items, not drugs." Ness retorted.

* * *

 **NUNCHUCKS**

 **Also Called Nunchakus**

 **Overcomplicated (Kirby and Toon Link considers that not true when practiced well enough)**

 **Looks Cool? Maybe? (Kirby considers it cool)**

 **A Farming Tool**

 **Good for strangling**

 **Obviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

* * *

Wiz: No, the Nunchaku, isn't really a weapon after all. It's a farming tool for threshing grain. These "weapons" are unnecessarily over complicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter.

Kirby is now starting to feel offended and slightly angry at Wiz for calling a weapon to be over complicated. "No weapon is over complicated when practiced well enough" He said with a hint of anger.

Wiz: Yet SOMEHOW, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights to victories he really doesn't deserve!

"Now he's disrespecting his achievements?" Pikachu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well. He's still have a lot to learn if he's trying to perfect them." Toon Link answered.

 **Boomstick: He even beat Raph once.**

"Oh right, he did." Ness said. "He did beat Raph in the Battle Nexus Tournament on that last episode."

"Even though, Raph got annoyed when Mickey brought that up." Pikachu added.

Wiz: Sure, I get it, swing chucks around to gives him momentum to hit with, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and more with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're Preposterous!

 **Boomstick: You're prepostemous! I don't know.**

"It depends how strong and skilled you are when wielding the bat or nunchucks." Said Toon Link. The others nodded.

Wiz: And, for some reason, in all of his infinite wisdom, the great master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the retard of the group. WHY?

 **Boomstick: Mikey's not gonna win this fight, is he?**

Wiz: He'd better not.

 _Michelangelo (2007 movie version): "Ho ho, someone's cranky!"_ (The boys chuckled at that remark Mikey comments as if he heard what Wiz said)

* * *

The fourth and last Turtle is wearing red and wields two sai. He looks really tall, muscular and vicious looking.

 **Raphael**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Master of Ninjitsu & Sais**

 **Hot Tempered Brawn**

 **Favorite Color: Red**

* * *

 **(*Cues: I Beam Fight - TMNT*)**

 **Boomstick: Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!**

The young smashers looked at Raph and then thought about one of the smasher. One being Pit's dark counterpart, Dark Pit. Dark Pit may be cool but he can get a little psycho when someone called him "THAT" name Palutena calls him all the time in which gets him really ticked off. They have a feeling he and Raph are gonna have a lot in common.

Wiz: Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is currently the most vicious of the team. He's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership.

"That's definitely the type who rebels and follows their own rules." Toon Link frowned.

"Raph is the one who takes charges of his own battles, even when was annoyed by Leo, trying to yack his chain." Ness said.

"He's always get angry and always challenging Leo in who is the better leader." Pikachu said.

"Clouded with anger has always been most common to some people." Yoshi added.

* * *

 **SAI**

 **A Dagger-Like Trucheon**

 **Used Against Swords**

 **Primarilly Defensive**

 **Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons**

 **For Stabbing, not Slicing**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He uses twin Sai, which is a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws!**

Wiz: Like the nunchuck, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai.

 **Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged offensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pommel to beat enemy into submission. Raph's sai can even snap swords.**

Kirby stared at the the beauty of these versatile weapons that can give you options in combat.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Vicious and Brutal (They can relate Dark Pit to that)**

 **Sai Maser**

 **Arguably the Toughest of the Team (Like Dark Pit of Kid Icarus)**

 **Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage (Dark Pit can also relate to that to some extent)**

 **Enjoys Fighting**

* * *

Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe.

"Of course it only works for brutes." Pikachu scoffed.

Wiz: Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he is physically the strongest turtle.

"Yikes..." Pac-man said.

"All say." Lucas replied.

 **Boomstick: Also, this guy is in some need of serious anger management.**

Wiz: He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself.

The group were shocked, even if your anger causes you to go bad. Sometimes your own anger can turn you evil. It's tough to say something about Raph; He's a good guy overall, but he has a lot of anger issues that makes it understandable what he goes through. Kirby likes his sai while Ness and Pikachu can understand his challenges to overcome his own problem which compare to Pikachu losing in anger when he lost a battle and the fact that sometimes he can also lose control of himself when his anger gets the better of him.

 _Raphael (90's movie version): Damn!_

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, Wiz, I gotta rent the latest Ninja Turtles game first.**

Wiz: We've haven't, we just did all this research.

 **Boomstick: Gamefly!**

As the advertisement rolls, the group started debating on which turtle would win. Unfortunately, they admit that Wiz and Boomstick are right about Michelangelo might not win; he's slacking and his nunchucks aren't the best against the rest. Donatello might not either despite having the range of his bo staff and being level-headed. It's either Raph or Leo. Raph is stronger and vicious while Leo has longer weapons and he's a strategist. The biggest concern that these combatants are brothers and they are gonna kill each other. They just hope one of them stands victorious.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: 1987 TMNT Sewer BGM*)**

The group sees the city of New York at night time, they then zoomed inside the sewer and sees the four turtles drawing their weapons out.

Time to see which turtle is deadliest, but they didn't expect on what happens in a few parts.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Leonardo charges into Mike first and they traded blows, while Don goes for Raph knowing he has the advantage of ranged weaponry. Leo backs away as Mike counterattacks and hits him a few times, until Leo fought back and leapt to the otherside, Mike went for a quick strike, but Leonardo slashed his arm off.

The others winced at seeing something graphic.

Lucas flinched really badly at that.

As Michelangelo exclaims in pain, Leo ends his life with a decapitation, Mikey's headless body collapses to the ground.

The boys sat there with wide eyes of horror and sadness, they weren't expecting something this graphic, and felt a lot of sorrow to poor Michelangelo he didn't last even 12 seconds in the fight.

"Well, didn't see that one coming!" Pikachu said in shock.

 **(*Cues: Mouser Arsenal - TMNT 2K3 Game*)**

Raph and Don are still at it but Raph couldn't land a hit on Donatello. As Leo watched, Don was landing several heavy hits on Raphael and then turned his staff into a spinning discus on his hand that he then uses to smack Raph at a rapid rate.

Raph tries to attack from above but Don caught him and threw him across the sewer and next to Leo, now it's his turn. Leo and Don are trading blows until Leonardo misses and gets his sword stuck in a crate which Donatello takes the higher ground on the stack of crates and begins hitting Leo on the head. The camera focuses on Raph who is still out cold, the young ones knows Raph ain't done yet. Raph's eyes open.

 **(*Cues: Stars Align - TMNT*)**

In a fit of rage, he charges at full speed as he shatters and scatters the crates he rammed into, Leo is knocked away and Don hits the ground hard, knocking him out. The boys were so unprepared for this as Raph begins stabbing Donatello. Raph's begins stabbing harder and faster, blood was spilled everywhere.

"Oh my god..." Pikachu said in horror.

"Holy-!" Ness exclaimed.

Villager, Pac-man, and Yoshi tried their best not to burf while the two Links hold each other in horror. Tears were filling Lucas's eyes as Raph was brutally stabbing his own brother. HIS OWN BROTHER! Seeing that reminded him of how his brother, Claus, was fighting him and got kill by his PK Thunder due to Lucas's Reflecting Badge. Remember that, made Lucas scared and shed more tears. n't take much more as she hugged Kirby and tried to stop seeing this horror while Kirby held him back while covering his mouth.

The music they were hearing wasn't helping. They felt that this is inhumane.

As Raph finally stopped (Ness counted and concluded to herself that Raph stabbed Don 24 times), Lucas finally looked and now Don is nothing but a bloody mess, she is starting to feel slightly sick. Raph and Leo are staring daggers as the final fight begins at this moment. Both charge and appear evenly matched. Raph gets a lucky hit and sends Leo into the water. Leo slowly resurfaces as Raph jumps in. They again trade blows until Raphael catches Leonardo's swords with his sai. The tension of the music rises. Both the two brothers are locked in a struggle as they try to overpower each other. Eventually, Raph breaks Leo's swords. Before the young ones could react, both turtles stab each other at the same time but Raph only stabbed Leo in a spot that isn't fatal, while Leo, with the remains of one of his swords stabbed Raph in the throat.

Raphael: DAMN!

They all stared in horror and sorrow as Raph slowly falls into the water with a loud splash, the water starts turning red. Leo slumps over with a piece of the sai still in his side. His face he shows isn't a expression of victory... but an expression... of horrible regret.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The boy were stunned in silence. They were now in shellshocked that they didn't cheer, they seen a lot of things gruesome, but to see four turtles who treat each other like family and violently killing each other really shook them to their core.

"I...I don't know what to say." Ness spoke up.

"I thought it was gonna be like the other episodes, but I didn't think they'd make this graphic." Pikachu said, shaking his head as he tries to get over what happen.

Villager, Pac-man and Yoshi ran towards the restroom so they can throw up. Lucas had to cover himself up as he was shedding tears. Kirby had to wrap his small arms around him in comfort. He's feeling sadness inside him as well. The Links were silent as well. Even when they fought monsters, they still sick for seeing a bloody fight. Kirby sees them in fear and horror. The he suddenly felt a spark of hope.

"Wait." Everyone, including Yoshi, Pac-man and Villager who got back from the bathroom, looked at him. "What if the three other brothers aren't truly dead?" They stared at him with hope rising in her heart.

"I agree Kirby." Lucas said as well. "Death Battle is an internet show. It's about two fictional characters fighting to the death. The hosts are analysing them and they also likely setting up the fights."

Ness then said. "Yeah! They control the show and do what they want. It means they have the ability to do what they say because it's their show."

Everyone looked at them and then in agreement, they were right. "Yes, I believe you are right. Who's to say they couldn't bring them back to life. Mikey, Don and Raph just died in the fight but are not truly dead because I BELIEVE the hosts can just say "they are okay"." Toon Link added the finishing touch.

Everyone were now feeling better now. They know now that the Ninja Turtle are still alive, and not dead at all. But they will dreadfully remember the brutal deaths they seen on the turtles, they hope the other fights aren't family related because watching siblings kill each other is really wrong to watch, it was still heart wrenching. As for the other combatants, could others that are the ones that lost, from both earlier and future episodes, also come back to life to fight another day? Now, on with the reason why Leo won.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Whah hoo hoo! Somebody call an ambulance! or a vet, I don't know.**

"Now is not the time to take the joke, Boomstick." Ness growled.

Wiz: There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weakness of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first.

That's why he went after Mikey. They still felt sorry Michelangelo didn't fight that long.

 **Boomstick: This means Leo let Donny beat the hell out of Raph who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel.**

Ness is actually impressed and awed by Leo being a smart thinker, he let the toughest get worn down and then finished him off. "Well played." He said with a prideful smile. He's also a strategist in her own right when Kirby hasn't come up with a plan on time.

Wiz: And I can hear all the fanboys raging *imitating an arrogant, misunderstanding, whining fanboy* "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" NO!

The young ones was actually surprised that there are actual fanboys sounding upset over their favorite characters losing. Could all the loser combatants have fanboys trying but miserably failing to defend them? But they are all dead, sadly

Wiz: Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot constructive which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonardo absolutely decimated Raph in the fist fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn't want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raph right here.

 **Boomstick: Note the blade, slide left, BAM, no more Raph.**

The young smashers was impressed. Wiz made an impressive and logical speech without missing a beat. He's likely capable of putting up logic that puts raging fanboy opinions to shame.

Wiz: And four: That whole movie made no sense to begin with. Why should this?

"Clearly because the whole battle between Leo and Raph in the movie was that the two of them have an argument between each other after Leo found that Raph was the Motorcycle vigilante, Nightwatcher, and Raph was also jealous of how Leo was always the perfect one, and Leo claim that he was better than him and the two fight and Raph defeated him which made him realized his mistake, then started running away then turns back, seeing hs brother got capture by Stone Monsters. Knowing that, Raph still care about Leo, even though he hates his guts." Ness explained. The boys looked at him with a blank stare, want to know how he knew about this thing. "What? I sometimes watched that movie all the time."

"Oh... right..." The others said while sweatdropping.

 **Boomstick: But, hey, Leo could still die from that stab, right?**

Wiz: Doubtful for several reasons. Turtles proportionately have smaller organs and much more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away. And all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions.

Sounds similar to Lucario's aura.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Leo go the point of this battle.**

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. Leo may taste victory now, but the fight is just beginning.**

The boys are excited that Leo is gonna fight someone else this time. His opponent appears to be some large anthropomorphic toad/frog.

Kirby puts episode 7 in and hits play.


	8. Episode 7 - Zitz VS Leonardo

**Episode 7 - Zitz VS Leonardo**

 **DISCLAIMER: The seventh chapter for episode 7**

 **Zitz belongs to Microsoft**

 **Leonardo Belong to Nickelodeon.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Go Daddy and Soundtrack Belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

After Go Daddy was mentioned, on with the fight. Now it's a one-on-one fight this time and no family relations killing each other this time.

 **(*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*)**

 **Boomstick: Last time on Death Battle, The Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good ol' Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top.**

The boys just saw that and decided to move on from the horror. They have seen a lot already.

Wiz: But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must now face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

Kirby looks at his friends with a smile.

On with the show.

* * *

The first contestant is the Toad that has been mentioned. He's a human sized, anthropomorphic toad/frog with bluish green skin and he appears to be wearing thick gloves, a belt and knee pads. Standing next to him are two other battletoads that appear to be his teammates; one has a lighter shade of green and is wearing some dark shades while the other appears to be the biggest and most muscular with brownish colored skin.

 **Zitz**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Battletoads & Double Dragon - Main Title*)**

Wiz: Zitz was computer engineered as one of three ultimate amphibian warriors in a gladiatorial video game reality show called Battletoads.

"Battletoads?" Kirby asked as he looked at his friend who shooked their head, not knowing who they are.

Wiz: This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway to another galaxy. Every time the game began, the galaxy became the Battletoad arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen and they...

 **Boomstick: Woah, woah, woah, what?**

"Yeah what Boomstick said, what?" Pac-man said.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, but that was a little confusing." Ness said.

"Yeah, I'm completely lost." Pikachu agreed.

Wiz: Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it into another galaxy, and became toad superheroes.

"Ohhhhh..." They all said, getting it now.

"That's weird." Ness said quickly after that.

"I think it's cool." Lucas said.

"Me two." Kirby agrees.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, got it!**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

 **Height: 6'8"**

 **Weight: 196 lbs**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Was Originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green**

* * *

Wiz: Zitz was originally colored yellow, do differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.

"So he's a leader and a strategist. How surprising." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy: beat the living shit out of everything that moves!**

"That doesn't sound like a strategy to me," Toon Link said.

"Well, it does build character." Yoshi said.

* * *

 **SHAPE-SHIFTING**

 **Can Transform Body into Weaponry**

 **Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

 **Technologically Advanced**

 **Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into various weaponry: Giant fists, heavy weights, ram horns, you name it.**

The young smashers is awed and intrigued. A character that can morph his body. Kirby really loves the enlarged fists and boots that are sending enemies flying like ragdolls as well as the horns that are awesome to look at. "Wish I could do that".

Wiz: Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws, and drills to his arsenal.

Now Kirby was liking the genius frog adding powerful tech weapons to his arsenal. could he possibly add a sword too? That would be so cool.

 **Boomstick: This guy could be the world's best handy man, if he always wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time someone turns on a video game.**

Wiz: Despite having almost no actual combat training, Zitz have proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.

"You know what's ironic?" asked Ness who was smirking. "Creating a very hard game you made yourself and then you realize how impossible you made the game that you even can't beat it." The others were laughing.

Boomstick: Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one.

 **Zitz: I'm a big bad mother of all toads!**

Zitz is an interesting character. Kirby loves his shape shifting abilities that morphs his body into weapons that's really something to say about. Ness likes his strategy but wishes he isn't laid back. Blake is a minor sci-fi fan so she wonders what the story of the battletoads is about. Kirby and Pikachu really likes Zitz being a straight up brawler like they did with their fights. On with Leonardo.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

 **(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (Rock/Metal Cover)*)**

Wiz: We've briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty to Leonardo.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 180 lbs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Bushido, and Swordsmanship**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue, Duh.**

* * *

Wiz: He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all of his life, shaping his mind and body to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility.

 **Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are all dead. Sooo yeah.**

The boys didn't say a word.

Wiz: Leonardo is also especially skilled in use of the environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponent. He is the Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one.

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, Look! It's an asian Yoda! *beat* What?**

"Well, Yoda is a Jedi Master from Star War, and from comparison, The Ancient One of TMNT, looks like one. So in other words, he's his Luke Skywalker to his Yoda." Ness stated. The others nodded.

* * *

 **NINJAKEN**

 **Also Called Ninjato**

 **Shorter and Straighter Than Katanas**

 **Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes**

 **2 Ft, Long Blade**

 **A Hollywood Invention**

* * *

Boomstick: Leo wields two Ninjaken swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defense. They're usually mistaken as Katana in the shows and comics, even though they are obviously straight, rather than curved.

Toon Link and Young Link have seens sword their eariler adventures but they never actually seen a katana like weapon that's straight instead of curved.

Wiz: The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there is no historical evidence of the weapon's existence.

"Damn, Hollywood always makes the best things." Pikachu pouted.

"Although, Hollywood doesn't have the best track record on weapons." Ness stated.

 **Boomstick: Like the moon landing!**

Wiz: Shut up!

The young smashers chuckled.

"Space reference! What a classic!" Pikachu said, chuckling.

Wiz: While he usually relies on his brothers' solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too, defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder.

 _Leonardo: (swiping his sword at a foot ninja) Gotcha. (then kicks the foot ninja)_

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, our shameless advertisement from our friends at "Go Daddy!"**

This is a tough one. Who's gonna win? The young boys can't really decide. They already know everything about Leo that they look at Zitz. Zitz is really tough and he does have a lot of versatility in his shape-shifting arsenal but he has been mentioned he has no combat experience. Well at least the fight should be awesome if either win.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

In what appears to be alleyway in a city, the gang sees Zitz leap over a wire fence and is heading to who knows where until a blur flies out of a manhole nearby and lands behind Zitz. It's Leonardo. Zitz notices and puts up his dukes.

 **FIGHT!**

The boys wasn't expecting Zitz being faster than he looked. Leo didn't had time to react as Zitz crossed the distance in less than a second and used his ram horns, which knocked Leo back against the fence. Leo was now bouncing back and forth against both the fence and Zitz's giant boot as if he were a ball. After the momentary juggle, Zitz then punched Leo across the alleyway with a enlarged, spiked fist. Leo falls on his back and managed to flip out of Zitz's Drill finisher which created a hole in the ground. Leo landed a few kicks but Zitz counters with a giant fist that pushes Leo back who tries to counter but gets held back by a spiked dozer like wall Zitz shifted out of. With Leo at a certain distance, Zitz charges forwards, clobbers Leonardo with a fast punching combo, comically smashing the turtle's head with a pair of tambourines he morphed his hands out of (Kirby laughed how comical that was), a powerful jab in the face and Zitz lifts Leo over his head and tosses him towards the fence.

 **(*Cues: I Beam Fight - TMNT*)**

Leonardo recovers and backflips onto his feet. The Ninja Turtle blocks the Battletoad's oncoming fist and counters with two sweep kicks and a slash across the chest which draws blood. Leo attacks again, but Zitz turns into a heavy weight that caused the swords to clang against the metal surface and create sparks. Leo hits him again and again until it was pointless. Leo decides to fight elsewhere and jumps into the manhole. Zitz turns back and follows.

 **(*Cues: Battletoads & Double Dragon - Next Level (Remix)*)**

The fight is now in the sewers. Zitz enters but Leonardo is no where to be seen. Blake smirks, she knows what Leo is doing since she does that a lot. As Zitz walks aimlessly around the sewer, looking for his opponent, Leo is in the shadows and the young ones sees him hiding in a hole in the wall, which Zitz walks right past and hasn't noticed. Leo leaps out of his hiding spot and slashes Zitz across the back who retaliates but hits nothing but air. Leonardo is now behind him and easily flips over the chainsaw the Battletoad sprouted from his knee (or tail). Zitz gives chase after the turtle but meets a dead end. As Zitz turns his back, Leo pokes out of the hole with a grin on his face (he's toying with the amphibian). Leo jumps out, stabs Zitz and jumps back into the hole. Zitz is finally fed up and attacks the hole where Leo retreated. Zitz is now using every attack he has at his disposal and is trying to tear the wall down to reach the Turtle. The boys notices Leo is swimming in the water silently as Zitz is unaware. Leo leaps out of the water and slashes Zitz in in the middle with well aimed precision. Blood sprays everywhere as the top bisected, half of Zitz falls off and his lower half (somehow) keeps standing.

The gang jaw dropped at the gory scene while Ness's face turned green, covered his mouth with his hands and reached for the wastebasket.

Leo leaves the battlefield.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Season 8-10 Closing Credits Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Damn.**

"I agree with that." Said TL. That was cool yet gory even for him.

Wiz: Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him; but when it came to using the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him unsure of what to do.

Pikachu nodded at that with agreement. Stealth is one of the best weapons against unskilled opponents, especially the ones who get frustrated easily.

 **Boomstick: While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force and once Leo went in stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to bring just the whole sewer down.**

Ness also agreed with that. Brute force ain't gonna help against sneaky opponents who fight smart. Zitz may be smart in his own right and is not mindless, but his lack of actual training combined with being paranoid against someone like Leo can leave him helpless.

 **Boomstick: Hey, c'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week.**

Wiz: Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together.**

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: again**

Lucas cheered how awesome that one was while Ness was proud Leo won. Kirby and Pikachu were impressed it was a really good fight and Kirby did like Zitz morphing weapons.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group soon sees a happy field, where a cute green dinosaur appears walking through the fields.

"WAIT!" Yoshi halted. "Is that... me?!"

"Well, it has the same color of green and a red back, so yes." Pikachu answered.

Suddenly a savage red raptor appeared out of a green pipe and roared, making the green dinosaur cower in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yoshi cried.

"Wait! they are gonna make those two fight?!" Lucas shouted in disbelief. He thinks the little green dino is done for in 5 seconds. The other three sees this weird and uncertain.

Kirby puts the next disc in and hits play.


	9. Episode 8 - Yoshi VS Riptor

**Episode 8 - Yoshi VS Riptor**

 **Disclaimer: The eighth chapter for episode 8.**

 **Yoshi and Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Riptor Belong to Microsoft.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Squarespace and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

Kirby played the next episode and a new advertisement came. They call it Squarespace, a webiste that create a beautiful websites. Then the death battle started.

The intro shows various pictures of dinosaurs, some big, some small, others passive and dangerous ones before focusing on the two dinosaurs from the teaser.

 **(*Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Who doesn't like dinosaurs? No one, cause they're awesome!**

"Damn right they do!" Pac-man shouted truthfully. Dinosaurs are too badass to be disliked.

Everyone nodded to his statement, knowing dinosaurs are cool as well.

Wiz: Like Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed...

"HEY!" Yoshi yelled, feeling in insulted.

"Oh shut it, everyone knows." Pikachu smirked. Yoshi growled.

 **Boomstick: ...and Riptor, the Dino Warrior with a Killer Instinct.**

"Now that's a badass name if I own a dinosaur one day." Pac-man commented.

"But they're extinct." Villager reminded him.

"I can dream it at least boss." he replied back.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant was the cute green dinosaur with a white underbelly, a big nose, the red bulb on its back and wore brown boots. The gang, including Yoshi, recognized the guys as... Yoshi.

 **Yoshi**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden Theme*)**

Wiz: Yoshi is a cheerful and friendly dinosaur who's race happens to be among Bowser's most hated enemies. Why?

"Cause we're happy dinosaur!" Yoshi guessed.

 **Boomstick: Cause they're so goddamn happy all the time!**

"Yep!" Yoshi nodded.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Bowser's First Nemesis**

 **High, Strong Jumps**

 **Can Resist Knock-Back**

 **Naturally Skilled in Basic Combat and Speed**

 **Constantly Followed by Incredibly Happy Music**

* * *

Wiz: Yoshi is considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe and has a higher and stronger jump than Mario.

"Wow, you jumped very high than Mario?" Kirby asked.

"Of course, I'm an excellent jumper." Yoshi said happily.

Wiz: Despite his cute and cheery demeanor, Yoshi's powerful enough to put down this goliath singlehandedly.

The boys watched Yoshi throw a projectile that looks like an egg at what looks like Bowser, who looks young, and defeats him. They also notice he's carrying a baby wearing a red cap. Could that be Mario?

"Wow, was that actually you when you were carrying Mario when he was a baby?" Kirby asked.

"No, that was my great-grandpa," Yoshi asnwered. "the Yoshi before me. He was helping a guy named Stork for taking Mario and Luigi to their parents. But then, a monster named Kamek, however, has predicted that the Mario Brothers will cause problems for the Koopas in the future, and he attempts to kidnap the babies. So Kamek captured Luigi, Mario fall Yoshi's Island and long story, they defeated Kamek and Baby Bowser giving the Baby Mario Bros to their real family."

"Whoa, you must very proud when you're great-grandfather had an adventure like that." Ness said.

"Aw, it was nothing." Yoshi said with a smile.

Wiz: He's able to keep up with experienced fighters like Solid Snake, Link and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran.

"Well, let's not go that far, I maybe able to have my share of experience with Snake and Link, but I don't want to get near as close as Samus, that would've been ugly." Yoshi stated, The boys nodded in agreement

 **Boomstick: And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freakin' patient, 'cause he somehow put with that whiny-ass Baby Mario!**

Yoshi bumps into a red creature wearing a mask and Baby Mario is knocked off Yoshi's back, (somehow) gets trapped in a bubble and is now making annoying cries that the group were really annoyed as they hear Baby Mario's crying.

"He's right, that's really annoying." Pikachu agreeing to Boomstick.

"That's what babies always do guys." Yoshi replied. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

 **Boomstick: If it were me, someone would've found him in a dumpster after the first level!**

The young ones jaw dropped in shock how Boomstick would put his perspective on newborns. Babies in dumpsters is really child abuse.

 **Boomstick: Also, while Young Yoshi's are dumb enough to run off cliffs, *Ness facepalmed at the dino's stupidity which made Yoshi sweatdropped* they learn quickly over time, eventually driving go-karts, playing sports, and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party!**

"Huh? Why does Mario Party consider to be a death trap?" Kirby asked. Before anyone answer, they saw characters of Mario, including Yoshi, do a game of jump rope over a rope of fire. "Yeah I see it." That got Kirby's answer.

* * *

 **YOSHI EGGS**

 **Maneuverable Objects**

 **Light-Weight**

 **Can Carry up to Six**

 **Different Eggs creates Different Effects**

 **Made from the Souls of Devoured Victims**

* * *

Wiz: Yoshi has a large arsenal of eggs to use as light weight projectiles and can even create a giant egg shell to use as an all-encompassing shield.

"Yep. That's all the right stuff." Yoshi said. The boys nodded, agreeing with him.

 **Boomstick: What is it with creatures from the Mario universe using their babies as weapons?**

"Hey, I don't mind using my eggs as weapons. It's how I fight." Yoshi stated.

"Speak for yourself." Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of Baby Launcher.**

The young smashers, especially Kirby, is really steaming from what Boomstick is saying about infant children treated like projectiles.

Wiz: Boomstick! That's a terrible Idea!

"Atleast Wiz agrees with that." Ness said.

Wiz: Anytime you want to reload, you would have to wait 9 months.

"Or not..." Ness muttered as the gang is getting uncomfortable with this.

Wiz: Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach.

* * *

 **DIGESTIVE SYSTEM**

 **Long, Stretchy Tongue**

 **Can Eat Almost Anything (Kirby and Pac-man can be related when it comes to food)**

 **Can Get Special Abilities or Produce Eggs**

 **Can Trap Enemies in Eggs**

 **Has Trouble Swallowing Koopa Shells**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem and devours everything in sight with his long stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even fire.**

"Hey, just because I have a very powerful stomach, doesn't mean I'm a picky eater." Said Yoshi, feeling insulted.

"Oh yeah right, like the time you ate that big, deep dish Pizza with cheese and you were hogging all the slices." Pikachu retorted.

"Hey, hey that Pizza was coming on to me! I had no other choice." Yoshi grunted.

"Oh, then what about the time when you were having an eating contest with Kirby and Pac-man." TL said.

"Hey, I would have won if Kirby hadn't stuffed his face all the time." Yoshi retorted.

"And I won. That's the biggest achievement I ever have." Kirby replied.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I've ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities. Otherwise after consuming a foe or item, Yoshi... uh.. ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object or contain the victim within.

"Man, that really sucks for anyone being inside of an egg." Pikachu said.

"That and completely versatile when it has any additional effects to them." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: Wait, is that how he makes eggs?! Are there any female Yoshis?**

"There are. But I can instantly tell any Yoshi that are male or female." Yoshi stated.

Wiz: I don't think they're male or female. Yoshi may be asexual.

"So that's another way of saying its genderless." Ness asked.

"Pretty much." Pac-man answered as he chug down some soda.

 **Boomstick: That poor miserable creature.**

 _Yoshi: Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right stuff!_

Despite its weird digestive system and egg throwing ability, Yoshi seems like an good dinosaur to have to get away from troubling situations. On to the next combatant.

* * *

The second contest was a large red raptor with a yellow underbelly, large tail and even wrist cuffs on its arms. Upon closer inspection they could see some human features on its body as it savagely attacks its opponent.

 **Riptor**

 **(*Cues: Riptor's Theme - Killer Instinct*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0"**

 **Weight: 700 Ibs.**

 **Genetically Engineered**

 **Designed to be Smart and Vicious, but Backfired**

 **Only 4 Years Old, so has Little Combat Training**

* * *

Wiz: Riptor was genetically created by Ultratech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality.

"This sounds like something out of a movie where Dinosaurs attack." Pikachu said, simple.

"Yup. It's Jurassic Park all over again." Ness replied.

"Or Jurassic World..." Yoshi added.

"Too bad dinosaurs don't exist..." TL replied.

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **Tooth, Claw, and Tail**

 **Fiery Acid Projectile**

 **Rushes Opponents with Combos**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His tools of death are his teeth, claws and an impending tail, and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insanely bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit a fiery acid.**

Acid is actually really terrifying to get hit by; just thinking getting hit by that stuff will melt your skin, flesh, organs and even your bones. The guys shuddered at that thought.

Wiz: Riptor is only 4 years old and yet, already, he's a nearly unstoppable killing machine.

"4 years old?!" Pikachu and Yoshi cried at the same time.

"But I thought he was much older than that." TL replied.

"Some dinosaur are, but when you look it, he kinda looks like the type of dinosaur that is train of killing it's prey." Ness noted.

"So, in a way, he's a toddler?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Ness answered.

"Damn, that's one savage toddler. A savage, brutal, dinosaur toddler." Pikachu commented in fear.

"Agreed." Pac-man added in mild impressed.

 **Boomstick: That's one ass kicking toddler!**

Wiz: He has reached a point where his human emotion and reasoning conflict with his predatory instincts, often confusing him to the point of blind rage and aggression.

"That might be hard for Riptor to quickly make any tactics to fight his opponents." Ness stated.

"Yeah, but still, its very impressive for him to win some fights despite the conflict." Toon Link added with a compliment.

* * *

 **VELOCIRAPTOR INSTINCTS**

 **Brutal and Cunning**

 **First Incapacitates Victims**

 **Hunted in Packs**

 **Stealthy**

 **Alone, they Rushed and Overpowered Opponents**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velocriraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow and I don't think Velociraptors could shoot acid. They were awesome enough without it! With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his Raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to plague their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rush their opponent and overpower them with ultra combos, and if Jurassic Park has taught us anything, it's that Raptors are clever sons of bitches!**

The young smashers were extremely stunned at Boomstick's knowledge of dinosaurs. After that big impressie speech Boomstick made, the guys just stared wide eyed with their mouths slightly agape. They knew raptors worked in packs but they never knew that they just as dangerous when alone. Even the movie, "Jurassic Park", sounds almost identical to the the scenes that are similar to the movie.

"Wow... I don't know what to say." Ness spoke up.

"At first, I thought he was an idiot, but I guess he does does have a brain when it comes to certain topics." TL said.

"Like dinosaurs for example." Kirby added.

"Yep." Pikachu finished.

"I'd like to say the same as well." Ness was really impressed. He thought Boomstick is usually a perverted idiot, but even he caught the kid by surprise.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I always wanted me a pet raptor. I was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was.**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's mention of being attacked by his supposed pet Raptor.

 _Killer Instinct Announcer: Supreme Victory! (Riptor proceeded to feast on the remains ofits prey)_

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: First I need to get some money to convert my Kitten Cannon into a Baby Launcher.

Ness facepalmed at this. Boomstick is really putting up ideas that are insane and are even stupid.

Wiz and Ness: You've got to be kidding me.

Boomstick: from Squarespace, who doesn't who necessarily has Baby Launchers.

Ness and Kirby was intrigued with Squarespace. While the commercial ad for Squarespace was running, the gang decided to vote who would win this death battle. Kirby chooses Yoshi because he's like one of bestest friends he ever had, next to Pikachu. Yoshi was happy to hear that. Pikachu chooses Yoshi because he's a good buddy to him which made Yoshi really happy. Pac-man chooses Riptor because Yoshi doesn't have clear chance of winning, which Yoshi doesn't look to happy with that. Ness and Lucas chooses Yoshi because even though he's very vulnerable, eats a lot just like Kirby (which insulted Kirby abit), and traps and eats people inside Yoshi Eggs, but they still consider him a good friend. Toon Link chooses Riptor because, like Pac-man said, he has no chance of winning. That upsetted Yoshi more. And Young Link and Villager chooses Yoshi because he's a great guy and good fighter in Smash.

So the scores are 6 votes for Yoshi and 2 votes for Riptor.

Boomstick: Right now, it's time for a Death Battle... ahem.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Overworld Theme - Super Mario World*)**

Out in a beautiful valley with lots of colors and swirls, there stands Yoshi who appears to be dancing to the theme "Super Mario World". Right next to him is a green pipe which the girls have a guess who's gonna pop out.

Out popped out the pipe was Riptor and roars. Yoshi screams in terror and cowers before Riptor who is ready to slaughter the poor little guy. Ruby and Weiss feel like Yoshi might not stand a chance.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Yoshi's Island Theme - Super Smash Brothers Melee*)**

Before they knew, Riptor attacks Yoshi relentlessly with a combination of teeth and claws that draws lots of blood.

"Yikes!" Kirby yelped.

"No kidding!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Riptor finishes the combo with a tailwhip that sends Yoshi hurtling across the field, bounces and skids to a stop.

 _Announcer: AWESOME COMBO!_

"Oh man, I'm so doom!" Yoshi cried in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll win. Trust me." Kirby said, reassuring.

Riptor slowly advances towards his prey, Yoshi throws three eggs at it, but does very little damage. The happy dinosaur then forces a large egg out and throws it at the Ultratech creation, causing a baby Yoshi to hatch from the egg.

 _Baby Yoshi: Yoshi!_

"Ah. Thank goddness." Yoshi said in relief.

But however, Riptor savagely attacks the hatchling and bites it's head off. Yoshi (on Smash) screamed at this and almost fainted. Yoshi (on Death Battle) then retreats and was stopped by a lone Koopa Troopa, who was minding his own business, he eats it and spits it at Riptor, who just deflected it with his tail. Riptor proceeded to attack until the egg shield was broken and attacked the unprotected Yoshi, until the green dinosaur counter attacked.

 _Announcer: C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!_

Yoshi Ground Pounds Riptor, who replied with spitting acid at him (which flinched Kirby and Yoshi) but Yoshi ate the acid and traps it into an egg before throwing at Riptor, causing it to roar in pain from the acid covering her face.

Some of them winced at the feeling of acid on their face when they don't suspect it coming.

Riptor tries to attack again, but Yoshi ate him and tries to force her out as an egg a few times before ejecting an egg out into a cliff. Riptor manages to break free before falling down so fast it crashed straight through the hood of a pink car with flame patterns with only its legs sticking out and not moving, indicating that Riptor died from the fall down.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The ones voted for Riptor were completely shocked on what had happened, while Kirby and the other celebrated Yoshi's victory (which made Yoshi even more happy that he won). They calmed down and listened to the results.

 **(*Cues: Alpina Blue - Yoshi's Story*)**

 **Boomstick: NOOO, my car!**

Everyone laughed.

Wiz: Yoshi couldn't compete with Riptor's tough and brutal vicousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move.

 **Boomstick: Riptor's a friggin' beast in a fist fight but while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly devouring machine, like my ex-wife!**

"Wait, he has a wife?" Lucas asked.

"More like former wife, since he did say 'ex'." Pikachu answered.

Wiz: That Raptor mind of Riptor's might be cunning and clever, but tooth and claw can accomplish so much. Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulnerable.

Everyone nodded at this.

 **Boomstick: Riptor may be smart but Yoshi can drive cars and show me another dinosaur who can do that!**

Wiz: Even with the Velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished.

"That makes sense." Pac-man replied.

 **Boomstick: Even if that conveniently placed cliff hadn't had been there, Riptor would have lost his whole face pretty quickly to the acid. He just didn't have the stomach for the Dino-mite Dino-Fight.**

Ness groaned at the pun, while others chuckled at what Boomstick meant.

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: I'm clever!**

Wiz: The winner is Yoshi.

That was a weird but interesting episode, Kirby and Pikachu were happy that Yoshi won and wanted to see another combatant win.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

In the darkness they see a female figure. She looks like a cat. This surprises the young smashers. The cat girl is standing there with her back turned. She has thick blue hair and white streaks and has white cat ears poking out of the hair. Her eyes are emerald green, and she has a white cat tail that's whipping back and forth. The weirdest feature is that she's wearing no clothes and has bare skin but has white fur in swirling patterns on her back, stomach, lower abdomen and breasts. Her entire forearms, hands, legs, and feet are completely covered in fur.

They see another figure but not much. A hoodie wearing girl who also has cat ears but her face under her hood has a toothy smile and red eyes. The Cat Girl turns.

Cat Girl: Meow

The guys were intrigued to see combatants as cats.

Kirby puts the next disc in and hits play.


	10. Episode 9 - Felicia VS Taokaka

**Episode 9 - Felicia vs Taokaka**

 **Felicia belongs to Capcom**

 **Taokaka belongs to Arc System Works**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **HostGator and soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

Kirby pressed play for the next episode. Then a new advertisement came called HostGator, a website where a provider of shared, reseller, virtual private server, and dedicated web hosting with an additional presence in Austin, Texas. After the advertisement, the show began as the familiar title of Death Battle shows. They see the two catgirls from the teaser clashing claws.

(*Cue "Invader" - Jim Johnston*)

 **Boomstick: Catfight!**

"Oh, no, not this agian." Ness said, as he knows this gonna be just like the last episode.

Wiz: It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well, cats.

"Wait wait wait, they're actually for real this time? Seriously?" Pikachu said in surprise.

"Yep. Execpt they're cat-women." TL replied.

Boomstick: Felicia, the pop star demon cat chick lady.

Wiz: And Taokaka, BlazBlue's speedy vigilante.

"Well, this should be good." Pac-man said, zipping his soda.

 **Boomstick: He s Wiz and I m Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

* * *

The first contestant is the large blue haired woman whose completely naked but has some white fur to cover her private areas and has cat ears and a tail, she also has paws covering her feet and hands, and also has sharp pink claws on both.

 **Felicia**

 **(*Cues: Felicia's Theme Marvel vs Capcom 3*)**

Wiz: As a catwoman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life. She was raised by a nun and became a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat-people together to make children happy.

"Whoa..." was Kirby's response. The guys smiled smiled and approved Felicia's efforts to try to bring two different races together as friends, rather than enemies.

"I'm really impressed to her dedication." TL said

 **Boomstick: What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly, demon warrior and is she naked?!**

"Huh...?" TL blinked.

"Tell me, he's not thinking what I think he's thinking..." Ness said, trying not to hear Boomstick to make sexist comments on cat people.

"He better not..." Pikachu growled.

 **Boomstick: But she's a cat.**

Wiz: Yes...

 **Boomstick: hmmm do you think I'd be wrong too-**

Wiz: Yes!

"Thank You!" Pikachu and Ness shouted.

At least Wiz got him right there. Ness internally thanked him.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 128 lbs.**

 **Race: Catwoman**

 **Raised by a Nun**

 **Happy-Go-Lucky-Attitude**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance**

 **Cat-Sense**

* * *

Wiz: Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed, and agility. She can also use her unique cat sense to sniff out enemies from extreme distances.

"That sounds pretty impressive," Ness said.

"I had friends that can do that, and most of them are dogs." Pikachu replied.

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **Long, Pink Claws**

 **Strong Tail**

 **Speed Base Combos**

 **High-Damaging Grapples**

 **Can Charge Energy at will**

 **Natural Athlete (Kinda like Samus, Captain Falcon, Little Mac, and Wit Fit Trainer)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She can tear into her foes with the sharp claws restin' in her big ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor.**

"Whoa, that's scary." Kirby said. "Just imagine what she can do with those claws when she face against Samus." The others thought about and let's just say it won't be pretty.

Wiz: To top it off, her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on it's own.

"Wish I could do that." Pikachu said

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Rolling Smash**

 **Delta Kick/Cat Spike**

 **Hell Cat Grapple**

 **Rolling Buckler: Links to various attacks**

* * *

Wiz: She's undeniably one of the faster darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler.

 **Boomstick: *singing* Felicia she can really move Felicia shes' got an attitu-ude-**

The young smashers bursted into laughter at Boomstick's cheesy singing.

Wiz: Yes Boomstick, we get it, she's like Sonic.

"Except that's from his old cartoon show in the 90s." Pikachu replied.

 **(*Cues: Night Warriors Darkstalker' Revenge: The Animated Series Intro Theme Instrumental*)**

* * *

 **SAND SPLASH**

 **Short Range**

 **Low to Middle Height**

 **Also Called Litterbox Kick**

* * *

Wiz: as a darkstalker, Felicia has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in the form of her only ranged attack: kicking sand.

 **Boomstick: At least she's litter box trained.**

The young smashers laughed again.

"So what? In my world, there's a move for that, and it's called a 'Sand-Attack'." Pikachu said, jokingly. The others laughed even harder.

Wiz: As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training, preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage. As such, she relies on her lethal feral instincts in a fight.

"I see..." Ness said.

Much like Haggar from the last episode, Felicia is also lacking training that may lead to a disadvantage.

Wiz: As such, she relies on her lethal, feral instinct in a fight.

 **Boomstick: Well these same instincts also lead her to be easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper that crinkle. *sound of paper crinkling***

"Haha, just like a house cat!" Pikachu laughed.

Wiz: The other Darkstalkers often considered Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help of her friends, she somehow manages to hold her own against demon lords, spell casters, and all-powerful aliens.

"Now that is impressive," Pac-man said. The rest of the gang agreed.

 **Boomstick: She's one cat you don't wanna cross!**

 _Felicia: I sure could use a catnap. *Transforms into a cat*_

The boys are starting to like her. A feline like human running an orphanage and doing the best she can to bring humans and catpeople together. Especially for Pikachu when he liked her kicking sand attack, which is similar to Sand-Attack, and it's because it's cute and funny. On with the next contestant.

* * *

The second contestant is the other catgirl. She has a unique look to the catgirl archetype. She has brown skin, long blond hair tied in two braids with orange bows that are poking out of the holes of her hood and a black tail with a white colored tip. She's wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and cat themed sleeves for her arms which are very long along with high-heel boots with the cat theme which are odd looking. Underneath her cloak she wears are red panties. Her face is creepy looking; all they can see under the hood is a wide toothy smile and red beady eyes.

 **Taokaka**

 **(*Cues: Catus Carnival BlazBlue Calamity Trigger*)**

 **Boomstick: That chick wearing a cat hoodie?**

Wiz: No, that's a special cloak to fit her Kaka body.

 **Boomstick and the young smashers: Her what body?**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 93 lbs**

 **Race: Kaka**

 **Descended from Genetically Engineered Weapons**

 **Guardian and Vigilante**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Agility**

 **Incredibly Stupid**

* * *

Wiz: Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a cat-like people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics provide her with a natural fighting instinct.

"Hmm... I wonder why they made them in the first place?" Toon Link asked in interest.

"Probably because some scientists who thought it was a good idea to make them for the sake of science." Ness answered.

Wiz: She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group.

"True. But being a guardian may mean you're one of the strongest but also being one of the strongest." Young Link said.

 **Boomstick: While she may be a good fighter, she is one dumb cat.**

"Huh? How dumb?" Pac-man said, raising his eyebrow.

Wiz: Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties intent on improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting about her mission at the worst of times. Often even befriending her would-be targets.

The young smashers facepalmed. This was one of the most stupidest weaknesses ever. How can someone with ADHD make someone so dumb to the point of forgetting even what their mission is.

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **A Total of 12 Retractable Razor-Sharp Claws  
**

 **Speed-Based Combos**

 **Expert Air Control**

 **"Dancing Edge" Drive is Extremely Fast**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She has twelve retractable dual-edged blades on her hands and feet. While they re not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hook-size and saw-blades. Damn, I don t even want to think what those things would do to my couch.**

Just thinking about that made the boys flinched in fear of destroying someone's couch with those claws.

* * *

 **SEITHER**

 **Uses Instinctively**

 **Uses for Special Attacks (Like Lucario's aura)**

 **3 Powerful, Fast Distortion Drives**

 **Astral Heat**

 **Limited Amount Available**

* * *

Wiz: Tao's genes allow her instinctively access and utilize Seither: a raw powerful energy seething through the air.

Another energy resembling to Lucario's aura, except it's in the air, interesting.

Wiz: Toa can use Seither to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks. However, there is only so much Seither in a given space, and once she runs out, Toa will lose many of her deadliest attributes.

"Again, sounds just like Lucario's aura, but from the air. How many more Death Battle episodes are gonna mention energy that sounds like aura?" Ness said. No one answered. No doubt this show will mention energy just like aura.

 **Boomstick: Also, apparently, tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she then uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillo- a pillow? Realy?!**

"I get the Bowling Ball and the Apple Cores part, but a pillow?" Pac-man said in surprise.

"Hey, anything can be a weapon to the right person if used correctly." Villager said.

"Yeah, but a pillow? That's just plain weird and stupid." Pikachu added, while shaking his head at the thought of using pillows as weapons.

Wiz: She's the fastest of the BlazBlue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina-wise and doesn't have very many defensive options.

 **Boomstick: But, if you want to kick her ass, you gotta catch her first!**

"Dang, always with the speeds." Pikachu grunted.

 _Taokaka: *referring to Litchi Faye-Ling* Aah! It's the boobie lady!_

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: After the thing people bitch about in the comments.**

Once the advertisement starts rolling, the group were having a hard time choosing who'd win. Of course, this is gonna be a tough one. Both Felicia and Taokaka are very fast and agile but some have some pros and cons. For their similarities, they're fast, agile, have sharp claws, have high speed combos, quite fragile and have weak stamina. But there are some differences; Felicia is good, but she spends her time being a pop-star and nun without training her own skills, and always trying to bring both cat people and humans together as friends while running an orphanage. And Taokaka, on the other hand, is catching bounties for money to feed her family, that shows she cares for them, and she may be mentally ill and lack some stamina, but she can use Seithr to give herself an advantage should things be very sticky in her situation.

In the end they chose to find out who would win without voting for now. So now, it might as well find out who has a specific advantage over the other.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Catfight!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Darkstalkers 3 - Felicia's Ending Theme*)**

The group sees a pink butterfly flying down in a bridge looking environment and sees Felicia in her nun attire watering some flowers, she spots the butterfly and took off her robes and starts following it. She leapt at it for four times until she bumped into Taokaka, Felicia backs away as soon as Taokaka became enraged.

 _Taokaka: Alright!_

Both get into their stances as they prepare to shred each other to pieces.

The guys can feel the tension that this fight will be intense.

Catwoman vs Kaka. Claw vs claw, Speed vs speed. One will win this debate.

Time to find out which feline fighter will come out on top.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Calamity Trigger - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger*)**

Taokaka instantly made the first move and attacks Felicia with her vicious combo attack before launching her up in the air and slam her down to the ground with her hook claws. Taokaka tries again, but Felicia counters and used her Rolling Smash attack to jump over and attacks Taokaka with her own set of combo attacks, sending her midair and slashes her a few times before throwing the Kaka Guardian to the ground.

"So far so good." TL said.

"Yeah, and Taokaka might have the upper hand soon." YL added.

Taokaka safely lands to the ground and quickly avoids a dive attack and tries to attack, only for Felicia to block it and used a Delta Kick and used her Rolling Smash multiple times before Taokaka grabs her and proceeded to stab her a dozen times, when Felicia reversed the attack with her Hell Cat Grapple and threw Taokaka over to the other side of the bridge.

 _Taokaka: Boing!_

"Man, this is so intense!" Pikachu said in awe.

"Both of them are evenly match, heck they're evenly skilled, but it's only a matter of time before one of them over powers the other." Ness added.

The two were in they're fighting stances and were calmly waiting for the other to make the next move when suddenly.

 **(*Cues: Felicia's Darkstalkers 3 Ending Theme again*)**

The same butterfly from the beginning came back and the two felines started playing around with it and even leaping towards it.

The group couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Lucas thought it looked adorable, and Ness just looked on with a blank expression.

However the fun ended when Taokaka slashed the butterfly apart, killing it instantly.

Everyones' jaw dropped while Felicia looked liked she seen too much horror.

 _Taokaka: Whoops!_

 _Felicia: *Crying* No, no, no!_

"That is so uncool." Pikachu said, looking like he's not amused.

Felicia lunges at Taokaka, while letting out an angry cat-like roar, and unleashes a savage combo on her. The two started trading combo after combo for some time until Taokaka was slashing at thin air and was confused at where her opponent was, until Felicia sprung from behind and starts slashing her, which draws some blood before kicking her.

"Yikes, that's gonna leave a mark!" Yoshi said, flinched by this.

"Yeah, and it gets even worse." Villager said, looking at the screem.

Felicia used her Rolling Smash but Taokaka counters with her saw blades, which does big damage and spilled a lot of blood. Felicia used her Sand Splash but to no avail as Taokaka lunged at her and delivered a devastating combo attack from the ground and in the air before landing on the ground to perform her finisher.

 _Taokaka: Taokaka boom!_

The final attack literally slashed Felicia in half, separating her top and bottom parts from the mid-section.

Everyone was staring at the scene with wide eyes on the spectacle they'd seen.

Taokaka is seen dancing around happily at her victory.

 **K.O.!**

 _Taokaka: Nya ha, nya ha, nya ha!_

She then sat on the ground with a bored looking expression.

 _Taokaka: Now I'm bored._

* * *

The guys didn't know what to say to the gruesome finisher. They all shudder how they saw Felicia gets bisected in two, she really felt a lot of pain before her life faded, how sad. How are the kids in the orphanage gonna take this oh wait, Felicia can come back.

 **Boomstick: Felicia just got put down!**

Wiz: Well this one was very close. Based on their movesets, Tao appears to have a slight speed advantage. Though Felicia had the endurance of a Darkstalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, she's got freakin' razor blades for claws! Felicia just took her final meow!**

Wiz: The winner is Taoakaka.

The boys did like the fight for it's fast paced and blood pumping intensity, but the way Toakaka finished Felicia was really terrifying. At least the fight was interesting this time.

"Well, that was interesting." Pikachu said, munching a candy bar.

"Yeah, but I also feel kinda bad for Miss Felicia." Lucas said, eating a piece of candy.

"Yeah, I know. Too bad she lost though." Pac-man said, sipping hs soda.

"Yeah, well let's just hope the next match isn't as brutally as the last match." Ness said, munching on popcorn.

Then suddenly there was knocking on the door. Kirby goes to the door, opens it, revealing it to be Pit.

"Oh, hey guys!" Pit greeted them.

"Hi Pit!" Kirby greeted him back.

"Heh. So you decided to join us, aren't you?" Pikachu smug.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that," Pit said, rubbing his face with his finger. "I just need it a break from Lady Palutena and Pitoo."

"I HEARD THAT PIT STAIN!" They heard Dark Pit from across the room.

"Sorry!" Pit called back. Then turned to the others. "Well, you guys don't mind if I join you, will ya?"

The young smashers looked at each other and then smiled. "Sure. The more the merrier." Said Kirby.

Pit gladly joined the others on watching Death Battle. "So this Death Battle thing, is it really an internet show that are about fictional characters fighting to the death?" He asked.

"Yep." Ness said. "We're just down to the last episode of the day. So once this is over, we just back to our rooms."

"Aw, that's suck.." Pit grunted.

"But not to worry, there are more episode to go for tomorrow, and they're gonna be more combatants than the others we watched." Ness stated.

"Yeah, well, execpt the two other episode involved women." Pikachu smug.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You know soon enough." Ness said, sheepishly.

"O-kay. So, when's the next episode?" Pit asked.

"Right now!" Kirby answered.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group hears epic chorus when they soon saw the next two combatants. The camera changes as they see up close to his face. All they see is an angry and avenging look in the fiery eyes he displays. The first being an ash skinned man with red tattoos with an angry look on his face. The other is an demonic looking man wearing a skintight black suit with white streaks and a cape.

The type of music that was playing indicates that these two are cold blooded killers. The title says it all.

 **Kratos vs Spawn**

 **Tuesday, April 12**

"Whoa... that is intense." Pit said in surprise.

"Yup, so what do you think, up for the last episode?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, why not! I'm game!" Pit said with excitment.

"Alright then, Kirby, time for the last episode!" Ness said, pointing to Kirby.

"You bet!" Kirby puts the tenth and last disc for tonight and hits play. This is just the beginning.


	11. Episode 10 - Kratos VS Spawn

**Episode 10 - Kratos vs Spawn**

 **Disclaimer: The tenth chapter for episode 10.**

 **Kratos and God of War belongs to Sony Entertainment**

 **Spawn belongs to Todd McFarlane and Image Comics**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo**

 **JackThreads and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the last episode for the day and Kirby pressed play for the next episode. Death Battle starts after another new advertisement named JackThreads was mentioned. It is a website where it fashionable clothes for men.

The introduction shows the two same warriors from the teaser standing behind very epic backgrounds, and they couldn't help but feel awe by their presence.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Of all the warriors who have entered this arena, none can compete with these two titans of death.

"Hmph... Of all the combatants, why would it have to be those two?" Pit said, grunting while munching on a 3 Musketeer bar.

"Why? Do you know this two?" Ness asked him.

"Barely, I heard stories about them, and they aren't pretty." Pit grumbled.

Wiz: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single-handedly annihilated Olympus...

The boys, except Pit, shivered at the name. Pit was never too fond of the name, nor the title.

 **Boomstick: and Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God.**

That gotten some shivers down the young smashers spines, someone who managed to beat two deities is definitely the type of person they don't want to cross with. Pit however was never happy to a guy like him

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Booomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant is an angry man with ash-white skin with red tattoos on his right side, a goatee, and a couple of scars on his left eye and abs. He also wore some sort of garments and a golden armlet on his right arm while a second depiction show him having normal skin and wore a full set of armor.

 **Kratos**

 **(*Cues: God Of War III - Brothers Of Blood *)**

Wiz: Kratos is a demigod, raised among the Spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threaten to be overrun. It was then he struck a deal with Ares, the God of War.

"Huh? But, back in the third episode Wonder Woman was one who fought Ares, so how is this possible?" Lucas asked.

The boys looked and they were right. The Ares here looks different from Episode 3. Ares from the last episode before was wearing blue armor and a helmet, but this one is wearing reddish brown and his hair is glowing like fire. "He looks different than Wonder Woman's Ares." Pac-man said.

"That's because they're from different franchises, guys, so they can't look the same." Ness explained.

"Oh, yeah, copyrights. Course." Pac-man agreed. "I like the flaming hair, though" He admitted.

"Yeah, well, don't let his hair fool you." Pit said, getting the young ones attention. "Ares' deals have drastic consequences when coming across with him."

Kirby blinked. "Are they bad?"

"To Ares, they are as bad as you think." Pit answered.

Wiz: Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos would serve as Ares' champion warrior.

"Well, isn't that special?" Pikachu said, smiling in concern. That brought some awe while the gang had a little concern about Kratos serving a god.

"But doesn't that sounds a bit cliche when making deals with a god?" Ness asked.

"Probably. You're never wrong." Pit answered with an unhappy tone.

 **Boomstick: Kratos became super powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family.**

"SAY WHAT!?" The boys, except Pit, said in shock. Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Ness, Villager and Young Link gasped in shock while Pac-man, Toon Link and Lucas cringed, especially Kirby and Young Link. Pit crumbled his hands into his hands to his knees while his head was down. They are filled with sadness as they watch Kratos on his knees with a horrored look on his face in what he has done to his beloved wife and daughter, his only family that he ever loved, lying a pool of their own blood.

"Kratos was tricked by Ares, killing his family, the people he cares the most." Pit stated. "His deal with Ares lost his wife and daughter in a pool of blood. It was Ares' fault for making him like this."

Now the young smashers felt a bit of anger and hate towards Ares but they also realized it was Kratos who made the risk in making a deal with a god, but still, Ares' forcing Kratos was uncalled for.

 **Boomstick: But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce.**

The guys face faulted. After that idiotic remark Boomstick just commented on, they growling in anger while clenching their fists and teeth.

"Not. Cool." Pikachu growled.

Wiz: As he white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin-

So that's how his skin is gray. His ghostly white appearance is nothing but a reminder to of his horrific mistake.

 **Boomstick: Just like Michael Jackson!**

"Shut up, Boomstick!" Ness and Toon Link shouted.

"Boomstick, seriously, you gotta ease up on the jokes, man, I mean, this is some serious, kinda disturbing stuff." Pikachu said.

"Yeah. And besides, it's not fair to bring Michael Jackson into this. Rest in Peace, Michael." Yoshi said.

Wiz: -his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Over 6' tall**

 **A Spartan Warrior**

 **Holds the rank of Captain**

 **Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

 **Superhuman strength, speed & Endurance**

* * *

Wiz: As a demigod, Kratos possesses incredible strength, speed and endurance. He can survive the pummeling of a titan and best the power of Hercules.

They watch Kratos with awe as he's battling a "titan"... which is as big as a mountain. They also watch Kratos wrestle the demigod named Hercules. If the titan is as big as a mountain, then that means Kratos must be very strong.

"Whoa, he survived from a monster like THAT?!" Ness said in shock.

"Yes, and from what I heard, he nearly overpowered Hercules with brute strength." Pit stated.

"Whoa, that's crazy!" Kirby said in shock.

The group soon sees Krato's primary weapon which is very unique by its design. It was a pair of large serrated hook swords with glowing orange energy in its blades and has handles with demon-like heads serving as guards and are bounded by chains.

* * *

 **BLADES OF EXILE**

 **Dual Short Swords**

 **Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms**

 **Hooked Designed**

 **Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena**

 **Flame On! (Everyone chuckled at the pun)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Kratos' Theme - God of War*)**

 **Boomstick: Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bound to his arms by chains. The blades have a hook design that Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies, or snag them and whip 'em around. And like most badass weapons they can somehow emit fire.**

Kratos is swinging those blades like pieces of ropes while snagging his enemies and throwing them around like ragdolls.

"Whoa, nice blades!" TL whistled.

"Those blade he wielded were given to him by the ghost of Athena." Pit stated. "They are a replacement of the Blades of Athena which are quite similar and different. It maybe a dual wielding blade weapon but it's also design as a chained weapon, using for grappling enemies, emit fire and summoning an army of Sparta as shields to drive back your enemies., not to mention they have spears that pierce the enemies."

The guys are now impressed, not just by Pit's explaination but also blades Kratos was wielding.

Wiz: Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the greek gods had to offer- The Blade of Olympus.

"The Blade of Olympus?" Kirby said in repeat.

What they see before them is a divine looking blade emitting blue energy and its design is also eye catching to them.

* * *

 **BLADE OF OLYMPUS**

 **Can Kill Gods & Titans**

 **Contains God Powers**

 **Fires Blue Energy Waves**

 **About 5 Feet Long  
**

* * *

 **Boomstick: After Kratos killed Ares, uh, Spoiler!**

The gang felt better that Kratos killed Ares.

 **Boomstick: He was made the God of War. But Zeus tricked him into putting all of his godly powers into his sword, making him mortal once again.**

"Say wha-?" Pikachu said, making such if he hears him right.

Wiz: And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest Olympians

"Is the Blade of Olympus really that dangerous? To the gods I mean?" Ness asked Pit.

"Yes," Pit answered. "although, they made a mistake of forging that weapon in the first place."

"What do you mean?" TL asked.

"The Father of all Greek Gods and Goddess, Zeus, was one who created that sword which was forged from the Heavens and the Earth end of the Great War," Pit stated. "it was only to banish the Titans to Tartarus and end the brutal war once and for all. But however, when using that blade, it's like a key to banish the Titans to Tartarus where they remained chained until Kratos freed them."

"I sense there's a "But" coming on." Pikachu said, knowing what's next.

"But," Pit continued. "like Boomstick said, Zeus tricked him into putting all of his godly powers into his sword, making him mortal once again. Then suddenly, it happened. Kratos went back through time, grabbed the blade and long story short, it almost kill Zeus, but due to Athena's interference, she was killed instead."

"Sheesh, talk about brutal." Pac-man replied.

"Damn, what do the gods have against this guy?" Pikachu asked.

"Maybe they felt threatened by him and thought they had to deal with him." Lucas said.

"Maybe..." Pit replied.

* * *

 **GOLDEN FLEECE**

 **Gold Armlet**

 **Blocks Attacks**

 **Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks**

 **Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus**

* * *

Wiz: His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece. Armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks.

"It can do that?!" Kirby said in surprise.

"The Golden Fleece has the power to deflect approaching weapons and thrust them back to those who deliver them." Pit explained. "Those golden amulet were once belonged to the Argonaut Jason. Then Kratos defeats the Mole Cerberus that partially ate Jason for the moment and obtains the Golden Fleece."

"Whoa, that's interesting." Pikachu said with interest.

"They look useful." Tl added.

 **Boomstick: But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal.**

* * *

 **BOW OF APOLLO**

 **Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

 **Charged Fire Arrows**

 **Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit**

 **Quick with Long Range**

 **The weapon is a bow with snake designs on it.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows of charge up deadly fire arrows.**

"They were created in the depths of the Underworld, used by Peirithous, who was a prisoner of Hades, condemned to eternal suffering in the Underworld." Pit stated. "I'm guessing Kratos freed Peirithous to give him that Bow. What Peirithous was with that bow is definitely boyond me."

The boys took noted of that.

* * *

 **CLAWS OF HADES**

 **Used like Blades of Exile**

 **Spiked Chains & Hooks**

 **Rips Souls from Victims**

 **Can be Resisted**

 **Can Summon Souls**

 **Slower than the Blades of Exile**

* * *

The next weapons are sharp, hooked shaped blades covered in spikes. The blades also glow a purplish hue that gives them a hellish appearance. They are also bounded to chains which work like the Blades of Exile.

Wiz: Then there's the Claws of Hades which mercilessly rips the souls out of their victims. Though, tough opponents like Kratos can resist them.

"Whoa, that's pretty dark." Pac-man commented.

"Like the Blade Of Exile, the Claws of Hades were chained weapons formerly utilized by the God of the Underworld, Hades." Pit stated. "During both of the Great Wars, Hades was using those weapons. They are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with two hooks at the end of each that glow pale purple. Hades uses these claws to rip out the soul of Atlas, one of the mighty Titans, and absorbs it."

The others were amazed and yet creepy at the same time.

* * *

 **NEMEAN CESTUS**

 **Giant Metal Gauntlets**

 **Lion-Like Appearance**

 **Originally Owned by Hercules**

 **Incredibly Strong**

 **Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes**

 **Slowest of all the weapons**

* * *

The next weapon is a pair of giant gauntlets with lion heads in the front of them.

 **Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are giant ultra-strong gauntlets which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves.**

"Dang..." Pikachu commented.

"I know, right?" Pit said. "They are a pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged to resemble a snarling lion's head, that greatly increases the strength of its wielder when worn. It was originally worn by the Hero of Olympus, Hercules, after he slew the Nemean Lion as one of his 12 Labours, their relation to the beast itself is relatively obvious as it shows lion's face and the paws of the lion. And according to legend of Greek Mythology, this was also used by Helios and Hermes."

"And I'm guessing Kratos battled Hercules and took those gauntlets, right?' Ness asked.

"Yep. Sound like it." Pit answered.

"Man, how many weapons does this guy have?" Villager asked.

"If I have to guess, he's got plenty of them." Pit answered.

* * *

 **BOOTS OF HERMES**

 **Greaves with Small Wings**

 **Improved Running Speed**

 **Can Run Up Walls**

* * *

Wiz: The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed.

"Superhuman speed huh?" Pikachu said with interest

"When using the boots, they have the amazing and rare ability of run faster in a speed of sound, ramming through enemies and throwing them aside, as well as giving him the ability to run alongside walls." Pit explained.

"Wow, wearing those boots will be like beating Sonic at his own game." Pikachu replied.

"Again, he's still pretty self-centered about it." Ness said.

"Oh right..." Pit said while sweatdropped.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Achoo. Geez, what's with the sneezing? Am I getting a cold again?" Sonic said, rubbing his noise.

 _Back at the Death Battle..._

* * *

 **ICARUS WINGS**

 **Can Glide & Fly**

 **Huge 18' Feet Wingspan**

 **Slowly Falls Apart During Flight**

 **Ripped from Icarus's Back**

* * *

Wiz: And when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight.

"Ouch..." Kirby winced.

"Yeah, I know. Icarus' Wings were made of bee's wax and bird feathers." Pit said. "As Icarus and his father Daedalus flew from the island to freedom, Icarus flew too close to the sun, his wings melted and he fell into the sea, to his death. And knowing Icarus, he wanted to fly into the sky without limits."

"Says the guy who works for the Goddness of Light and ask for help to fly because he's wings don't work." Pikachu said, smirking.

"S-Shut up!" Pit exclaimed, while blushing a bit. Pikachu laughed.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy.**

Wiz: Kratos is not invincible, but he's really difficult to kill.

"Dang, he's really quite the unstoppable killing machine." Pac- said.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he can't even kill himself!**

They flinched at Kratos impaling himself with the Blade of Olympus.

"Why would he want to kill himself?" Toon Link said in question.

"Beats me." Pikachu shurgged.

"Probably out of grief after completing his vengeance against the gods." Pit answered with a tiny hint of anger.

Wiz: In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it... except for Aphrodite.

 **Boomstick: For obvious reasons!**

Everyone blushed at Kratos about to get seduced by the goddess of Love.

"Seriously," Pit said in disbelief. "She really needs a boyfriend, big time."

Wiz: In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived.

Everyone felt shocked as he stands on top of the mountain, espically Pit for he's a soldier to the Goddness of Love. That's why he tends to keep the balance of both Olympus and the Human World. But what they see in front of them is the once beautiful world is now living hell. They now literally understand why he's an anti-hero; doing whatever he wants, whenever, with no regards on anyone else.

Wiz: And its vanguard was Kratos.

They know see Kratos standing before Ares who looks like he lost their ultimate battle and is now on his knees as his fate is at hand.

 _Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior_

 _Kratos: You succeeded. (Then impales Ares with the Blade of Olympus)_

Overall Kratos is very powerful warrior to any smash fighter, but they felt sad that he was tricked to kill his own family and had to kill all the gods even Ares to achieve his vengeance. Pit imagined if he was there, facing Kratos, he would have stopped his quest for vengenace. But as for the others... in their minds, they still think he's a badass. Kirby, Villager and Pac-man were impressed by the number of weapons he uses, Ness and Pikachu were impressed by his skills, Toon Link and Young Link really likes and respects his rank and status as a former captain and God of War. But for Lucas and Yoshi however, his story is really sad to look at; He likely had a rough childhood in training in the land of greek, he had to risk making a deal for his people (if he ever did care for them), murdered his only family he ever loved. With nothing to lose, he just straight out kills all the gods until his revenge is over which also left the world in ruins.

Now they wonder how tragic will Spawn's story be.

* * *

On to the next combatant. The second contestant was a demonic-looking man wearing a skintight black suit with white streaks and glowing green eyes, while also wore a large red cloak and chained gauntlets. Another depiction of him is his human appearance which shows him being a dark-skinned man with a goatee and wore some sort of combat uniform and was fully equipped with a lot of high tech stuff.

 **Spawn**

 **(*Cues: Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Opening Sequence (Arcade Version)*)**

Currently he appears to be a normal man dressed as a skilled assassin doing his mission like it's his ordinary job.

Wiz: Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best.

The group were impressed at seeing another skilled assassin like them in this show.

Wiz: But when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract... permanently.

Simmons writhes in agony as the flames melt his skin, resulting his death. The gang looks on in horror.

"That's just messed up." TL frowned at Simmons's boss for backstabbing him.

"Totally agreeing with you there." Growled Pikachu as he wants to electrcute for him.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Ness sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but it's more like overkill." Pit answered.

 **Boomstick: That's when Simmons met Malebogia, one of the demon lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him.**

"Uh-oh." Ness said, knowing what's gonna happen.

"Oh no." Kirby said as if this is familiar, which it is, like what happened to Kratos.

"Bad move man." Pikachu said, knowing what's coming.

 **Boomstick: He get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's' army. He agreed and was reborn as a hellspawn.**

"CRAP!" Kirby, Ness and Pikachu exclaimed.

"Keep in mind, never make a deal with an evil deity." Informed Pit, everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: But as with most demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death, and of course, Spawn swore revenge.**

Now they feel sorry for Spawn as well than Kratos, living a life serving in Hell and rebelling against the one that tricked him of stealing his family away is really sad. Guess they now know that there are some combatants that have tragic backstories. Now time to see what Spawn is capable of.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 450 Ibs.**

 **Skilled Assassin**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed & Durability**

 **Composed of Necroplasm**

 **Regeneration Healing  
**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Spawn The Eternal - Track 6*)**

Wiz: Being a hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He's nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate.

"Can he do that?!" Kirby said in shock.

"Yes, and after he made with the devil, he gained superhuman powers and abilities to fight anyone who comes to his path." Pit answered. "And also grant him the power of healing."

"Well, that's a problem." TL replied.

 **Boomstick: In addition, Spawn can feed off the evil auras of others for the same effect. It really saves him on Band-Aids!**

"In other words, he feeds off the souls of those did evil crimes and sins to quickly heal himself." Pit stated.

"Whoa, creepy. Yet cool." TL commented.

Spawn's armor is the black suit that looks parasitic and can morph into anything and when taking off the mask it shows his old burning face, which makes the group slightly cringe at his facial appearance.

* * *

 **LEETHA OF THE 7TH HOUSE OF K**

 **Symbiotic Suit**

 **Limited by Imagination**

 **Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc.**

 **Has a Mind of its Own**

 **Feeds Off Necroplasm or Natural Evil Energies**

* * *

Wiz: He wears a living, parasitic, symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K.

"The 7th House of K?" Kirby asked.

"Better known as K7-Leetha," Answered Pit. "it's a living, sentient and constantly evolving neural parasite hosted by anyone once he or she became a Hellspawn. Mainly Al Simmons."

"Oh..." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen, can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claw spikes and morph itself into anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can trap enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger.**

"That's a lot of abilities." Pikachu commented in awe.

"Yeah, the suit can do anything that is useful." Pit replied.

"Man, it beats most fighters who wears armor and suits." TL added.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Achoo."

"Are you alright Samus, dear?" Bayonetta said, seeing Samus in her Zero Suit sneezing, while the Umbra Watch was reading a book.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just sneezed." Samus said in response.

 _Later..._

"Achoo. Sounds like someone's talking about me." Ganondor said, rubbing his noise.

* * *

 _Back to the Death Battle..._

Wiz: The suit has a mind of it's own, and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It's strong enough to easily smash through brick and fast enough to block bullets.

"Okay, now that's a problem!" Pikachu said, surprisingly.

Wiz: However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's power; a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others.

"Jeez, and I thought Ganondorf or Bayonetta were dangerous but that suit is far beyond dangerous." Pit said.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Can Alter Matter**

 **Communicate With Animals**

 **Flight and Teleportation**

 **Necroplasm Projection**

 **Healing the Sick & Even Resurrecting the Dead**

 **Elemental Control**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Spawn's also got tons of magical powers. He can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly in his cape, *draws in breathe* read minds and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!**

Everyone would have jaw dropped how much versatility Spawn has for his magical powers. Pit of course was shocked. No human would ever have that much powers for becoming a hellspawn nor wearing a demonic suit.

Wiz: And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these god-like abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in special forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun.

"A gun user huh? Hm, this kinda reminds me of some people that uses guns." Pikachu replied.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Achoo. Oh dear."

"You okay, Bayonetta?" Samus asked her.

"Yes, Samus, I'm quite alright." Bayonetta said, resumg her book reading.

 _Later..._

"Achoo!"

"Yo Fox, watch where you're sneezing pal!" Falco said, busy reading a magazine when Fox sneezing.

"Sorry." Fox said, rubbing his noise.

 _Eleswhere..._

"Achoo. *Sniff* Jeez, sounds like someone is talking about me." Wolf said, rubbing his noise.

 _Somewhere else..._

"Achoo."

"You okay, buddy?" Donkey Kong said, seeing Diddy Kong sneezing.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks though." Diddy Kong answered.

 _Back to the Death Battle_

* * *

 **EXPERT MARKSMAN**

 **Weapon of Choice**

 **Least Effective Weapon**

 **Skilled in All Types**

* * *

Wiz: He's an expert in the use of any firearm imaginable.

The group took note of that.

* * *

 **SPECIFIC WEAKNESSES**

 **Magic Necroplasm**

 **Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven**

 **His Dwindling Amount of Necroplasm**

 **Can only Die through Beheading**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him, Necro magic and holy weapons forged from Heaven, in addition, he can only die if he's beheaded.**

"Well there's some weaknesses that could take care of a demonic hellspawn, especially the beheading." Pikachu said.

Wiz: Spawn has fought and killed all sorts of powerful enemies; assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, Angels, Demons, other hellspawn, rampaging deities, even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady, is the God.

Spawn appears to be holding an old lady hostage, if what Wiz says is true, then that melting face on her must mean her disguise is fading.

"If that's your best disguise, then that doesn't fool anyone in heaven, God." Pit grunted.

 **Boomstick: Really?! God looks like my nana... am I a demigod?**

"NO!" Both smashers said at once.

Wiz: And after being granted unlimited power by the Mother of All Things, Spawn banished God and Satan from Earth, which he wiped clean and rebuilt in his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own god power and eventually returned to his hellspawn form.

"What? Why would he do that?" Lucas said in confusion.

"I get why he banished Satan, since he is the devil after all, but why god? Didn't he create the universe and the human race?" Yoshi asked.

"My guess... he really wanted to keep the world safe in his own way." Pit said.

"Well, yeah, but with that unlimited power thing, anyone could finished off the corruption instantly." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: Ah, why the hell would he do that! He must've been really bored!**

"Probably..." Pit mumbled, agreeing with Boomstick.

A wall explodes with a fiery explosion. Once the dust cleared, there stood Spawn shrouded in the shadows while wielding two guns.

 _Spawn: Knock, knock._

The gang didn't know what to say about Spawn. While he did fight and kill other demons and monsters, he's not what you consider a hero. But they believed he's a slighter better improvement that Kratos.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, let's take your commercial break from Jackthreads. Over you, Boomstick!**

Then ad commerical came showing Jackthreads. It was a unique shopping site that really gave the gangs some interest. Ness had a feeling the girl smashers would really find a LOT of interest in this site.

Then now, the boys begin to debate who would win. They couldn't think of who would win. Both are powerful and have a lot of ways to kill at their disposal. Kratos has a ton of weaponry and Spawn has a lot of magical powers at his own disposal. Kratos is hard to kill while Spawn can only die if he's beheaded, so that means Kratos has to behead Spawn if he wants to win. Both had tragic backstories that turned them into cold blooded killers that they are now. Only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: God Of War II - Colossus of Rhodes*)**

Inside an ancient, underground palace lit by torchlights, Kratos is seen marching up the staircase and reaching the top. Once he does, a burst of green flame forms behind him, Kratos turns around to see what's happening. Once the flames die down, there stood Spawn, standing in his parasitic suit and flowing red cape. Both of the warriors stared into each others eyes as they prepare for battle, Kratos removes the Blades of Exile off his back while Spawn stands there at his stance.

The young smashers feels the tension rises as one of the most epic battles are about to begin.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: God Of War III - Poseidon's Wrath*)**

Kratos lashes out his blades at Spawn, but Leetha protects him by morphing into chains to block the attacks for a moment. Eventually, Spawn pulls out a large machine gun and fires at Kratos, who used his blades to block the oncoming bullets, he quickly disarmed Spawn and goes for another swipe attack, but Spawn teleport behind him and starts attacking. Kratos managed to block all of it before successfully stabbing Spawn and dragged him forward to be kicked back.

Spawn lands at the foot of the stairs and barely dodges a leaping attack by Kratos. He follows Spawn into the next room, but doesn't see his opponent.

 **(*Cues: Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Smelter (Admonisher Stage)*)**

Spawn lowered his invisibility and surprised the Ghost of Sparta with a barrage of punches, then used his teleportation and superhuman speed to deliver more blows to Kratos to get him flying. Kratos land safely to a flight of stairs in which Spawn teleported and fires a necroplasm projectile, which Kratos deflected it back at Spawn with his Golden Fleece and stabbed Spawn again and used the Nemean Cestus to punch the Hellspawn to a large gap on the other side of the area.

The gang flinched at the impact. That must've hurt.

Spawn skids across the ground and halts near a wide gap that leads to a long drop. Kratos catches up but Spawn then floats away while laughing. Spawn fires several more necroplasm balls but Kratos blocks them again with the Golden Fleece. Kratos then uses the Icarus wings and tackles the hellspawn across the gap and to the other side. Kratos is now hanging on the ledge while Spawn floats above him and prepares to finish him.

 _Spawn: You're pissing me off._

Kratos swings his blade upwards and impales Spawn again, both are now falling to the bottom.

 **(*Cues: God Of War - Minotaur Boss Battle*)**

As they both reach the bottom (quite a long fall and both landed with no discomfort), Kratos draws the Bow of Apollo and fire a rapid stream of arrows but Spawn uses his cape as a shield, the arrows either bounce off or snap into two as they couldn't penetrate the cape. Kratos decides to charge the arrow into a fire arrow. Spawn uses his elemental control and causes the flame to engulf Kratos as he screams in pain. Spawn launches a necroplasm grenade into the inferno which explodes in plumes of fire and smoke.

The gang believes Kratos lost.

But Kratos isn't finished.

 **(*Cues: God Of War III - Overture*)**

Kratos leaps out of the flames (with a few burn marks) wielding the Blade of Olympus and nearly strikes the hellspawn, who teleports out of the way. Kratos is now chopping the chains Leetha summons to try to stop him but Kratos continues forward until he impales Spawn through the stomach.

Everything was silent as the guys watches in silence while the two fighters stood still and green blood seeping on the blade and ground.

Suddenly, Spawn teleports behind Kratos, grabs him by the head and lifts him up. Kratos glowed green for a moment (indicating Spawn sucked the evil energy out of him).

 _Spawn: Die!_

Spawn creates a spike out from the palm of his hand and through Kratos' head. The Ghost of Sparta goes limp as blood flows to the ground.

The group stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at that unexpecting move.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Everyone were having mix emotions of interest, surprise and awed. Kirby was awed for the entire fight, but then disappointed why Kratos didn't use the rest of his weapons. Pit was later surprised that Kratos, Olympus' powerful enemy, have lost. Pikachu and Pac-man were again satisfied for another epic battle. The rest also enjoyed the fight a bit but Lucas was caught off guard by Kratos getting impaled in the head.

 **Boomstick: Oooh man, here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys.**

"Wow, I'd never knew there are fans from video games too." Pac-man said in curiosity.

"Yes, well, there are alot of fans who played various that they like." Ness stated.

Wiz: Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical prowess and near-indestructible body proved too much for him.

"You're right about that!" Pit said. Ness nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end for his opponent, but not Spawn!**

Wiz: And while much of Kratos's arsenal was forged by Olympians, Olympus is composed of Earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven, so it stands to reason none of the Olympian weapons would kill Spawn.

"Don't forget that Spawn can only die through decapitation." Blake informed. Everyone forgot that part and understood.

Wiz: Plus, Spawn and his suit have plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins.

No wonder Spawn took this, his powers never dwindled due to having an endless supply of negative energy from Kratos. Kratos may have fought well, but he lost, ultimately.

 **Boomstick: Well that was one "hell" of a fight.**

Everyone chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Spawn.

The episode is really good of showing fighters that can surpass gods and going through the impossible. Time to see what's happening next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 **SLAYER OF DRAGONS**

They see a man in what looked like a mining suit fighting walking tomatoes with goggles and fire breathing dragons on one side.

 **EXPLOSION EXTRAORDINAIRE**

On the other side they is a white and blue man throwing bombs at anything in his path and facing all sorts of enemies.

 **April 26**

They decide to watch it tomorrow. They turned off the TV as they returned to their rooms as Kirby went to bed and entered dreamland.


	12. Episode 11 - Bomberman VS Dig-Dug

**Episode 11 - Bomberman VS Dig-Dug**

 **Bomberman Belongs to Konami**

 **Dig Dug Belongs to Namco Bandai**

 **Death Battle Belongs to ScrewAttack**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs Nintendo**

 **Bustedtees and soundtrack belong to their respective owners**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

The next day...

Everyone seems to be have a normal day in the Smash Mansion. Well, for the young smasher, at least. For Kirby, he was playing Frisbee with Duck Hunt (the dog was playing with Kirby and the Frisbee while the duck was watching them play), Ness and Lucas were playing UNO with the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Toon Link and Young Link were doing their swordplay practice with the original Link, Pac-man was talking to Ryu about the times he, Mega Man and him were in the Street Fighter X Tekken Tournament, Yoshi was watching TV as usual, and Villager was rearranging the inventory on the items from previous Smash Battles.

After a while, along with finishing their lunch, Kirby and his pals were in Spectator Mode because of a smash battle between Pit and Link. As they remembered the Smash Bros trailer, Pit wants to battle Link to recreated that battle (or rather some kind of rematch) due to Lady Palutena's sudden appearance (along with Dark Pit), so apparently, Pit wants to fight Link to see who's better.

"I've been waiting for this moment when I'm facing you in this match." Pit said, enthusiasm.

"Hm. Guess I wouldn't be holding back when I face you in battle." Link said, smilling at Pit.

"You kidding! Course not! After all, you're Hyrule's best hero." Pit said with glee.

Link chuckled. "That's saying something coming for servant to the goddess of light."

"Hey, that's my line!" Pit retorted.

"Man, Pit must be so site to fight Link." Lucas said, seeing them for the stands.

"I know, right? He didn't get to finish the fight with him since Lady Palutena showed up." Pikachu said, recalling the battle/trailer of Link, Pit and Lady Palutena (and don't forget Dark Pit).

"Well, at least, we get to see at hand." Toon Link said, having his arms crossed.

"So, tell me again why were here, watching this?" Pac-man asked.

The young smashers looked at him,looking like he crazy. "Seriously, haven't you been paying attention? Pit wanted have that fight with Link ever since that battle/trailer with him, Link, and Lady Palutena." Pikachu stated.

"And don't forget Dark Pit. But he didn't do much of the fighting from the trailer." Ness added.

"That's true." Toon Link nodded.

"Hey look guys! The fight is about to begin!" Kirby said, seeing the match is about to start.

"This match will be a 1-1 battle between the Angel of Light, Pit, and the Hyrulian Hero, Link." The announcer spoke with great pride. "The matchwill be a 3 stock match on the Skyworld stage."

Both competitors were then warped to the stage. Soon the annoucer started counting down. "3...2...1...GO!"

Pit then charges in to attack while detaching his bow to attack, slashing Link. But Link blocked and evaded the attacks, then slashes Pit with 5 slashes. Pit attack Link again then backwards while launching the silver arrow but Link blocked it with his shield.

Link then proceeded on Pit with a smash attack. Pit was thrown back, not ready for that hit. But Pit then got up, hitting him using the Upperdash Arm. Then he performed a backflip kick followed by a stretch kick, and finished it off with a scissoring slash. Link was send flying down off the arena.

The announcer spoke. "Stock 1 lost for Link!"

"Wow, that was fast." Pikachu said in awe.

"And that is just the beginning." Ness added.

Link was now regenerated onto the stage again. He used his Clawshot reels in Pit and kicks him forward, sending him off stage. But luckily, due to the Power of Flight, he flew back up.

"Thank goodness for Pit's Power of Flight." Ness commented. The others nodded.

Pit charges in to Link, but Link jumped and thrusted his sword downward towards Pit, bouncing his head with his sword. Then performed his infamous Spin Attack on Pit, sending him in the air

"Stock 1 lost for Pit!"

"Now, that's even." Toon Link said.

"Yep. That's it." Kirby commented.

Now, with Pit in stage, he and Link fight each other seriously, landing blow for blow. Then suddenly, Link saw a smash ball when Pit wasn't looking. Link reacted quickly and grabbed it. He then went behind Pit and used his final smash. Pit was again, knocked off the stage.

"Stock 2 lost for Pit!"

"Dang. That was harsh." Pikachu said.

"Now Pit has only one stock left." Lucas said.

"Hm... lets hope that he wins." Yoshi replied.

Pit, now getting back on stage, was ready to battle once again. Now this time, he's serious. Pit attack Link several times, dodging, evading and recovering from Link's blows. Then he finished off the combo with the Upperdash Arm. Link flew back while using the Spin Attack, but didn't fall off.

Pit aimed his arrow at Link, then did the scissoring slash attack. He flew off the stage.

"Stock 2 lost for Link!"

"Now, both of them are even again." Kirby said in surprise.

"Now it's time to see which one will win." Pikachu said. They nodded in agreement.

"Now for the tie breaker!" The annoucer spoked. "Sudden Death! Go!"

Pit and Link stood their ground as they stared at each other, waiting for the right moment. Pit growled, while gripping his Bow-like blade. 'I won't lose.' Pit thought to himself. 'I can't lose. I have to... win. I must... win.'

Pit was now ready. Soon, Pit charges in at Link as Link swung his sword. The young smashers were in awe as the two attacks collided. Pit put up as much resistance as possible.

"GAME" The announcer cried. The two had be pushed offstage at the same time . Or had they?

"And the winner is ." The announcer paused for effect. "LINK!" Kirby and the others were shock when he heard that after he had been taken out of the fight.

Pit and Link came out of the arena with Pit with a disappointed look. Pit sighed as he made it back to where the boys were.

"I'm sorry that you lost Pit," Kirby said. "but you did have a fun match."

Pit sighed. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"But on the bright side, you gave it your all." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Pit said, knowing that he's right.

* * *

 _Hours have passed..._

The smashers did some cleaning around the manison. Then they begin to eat supper in the next hour. With everything done, Kirby and the others (including Pit) got into their sleepwear and prepared for the next episode of Death Battle, they decided no snacks this time. Kirby puts in Episode 11 and hits play.

A new advertisement Bustedtees was annouced, and it talks about the users of the website could look for the T-shirts of their dreams.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end.

 **Boomstick: White Bomber, the Bomberman...**

Wiz: And Taizo Hori, a.k.a Dig Dug.

"Hm. This is gonna be an unusual match-up." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

This part confuses the smashers as they see a large humanoid robot fighting in a arena and not the same robot from the teaser.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman is a psychopathic cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves to the death in dimly-lit maze-like arenas for the entertainment of alien terrorists.**

"Huh? Wait a second. He doesn't look like the one we just saw in the intro." Lucas said in confusion. Everyone else was confused too.

This confused them even more until Wiz corrected Boomstick. They now see some kind of cute humanoid being wearing a purple suit, a radio like antenna on his head, his arms end with round ends that have no fingers and red shoes. He has no mouth and has cute vertical eyes.

 **Bomberman**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alien Robot Warrior**

 **Can Generate Bombs**

 **Defender of the Galaxy**

 **Uses Explosives to Save Helpless Planets (which doesn't make sense)**

 **Young and Naive (Like Kirby)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Classic Mode/Standard Battle (Original) - Bomberman Generation*)**

Wiz: No, no, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick, White Bomber the Bomberman: an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber, who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy.

"Oh." Everyone said.

Now they felt better.

 **Boomstick: Oh. Well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so, he's alright with me.**

"How in the world do explosions save countless planets?" Ness said with slight irritation and confusion.

"Dunno. Maybe that's how he rolls." Pikachu said, simply.

Wiz: Right, Bomberman cares little for the environment he is suppose to be protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent.

"That sounds like he's more of a villain than a hero." Ness said.

"Yeah, for someone who's crazy for explosives." Pac-man grinned.

"Still, he's very dangerous when he's producing a limitless amount of bombs to use." Yoshi noted.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman's answer to every problem is... explosions! Got a locked door? Blow it up! Behind on taxes? Blow them up! Have a naggy wife? Blow her ass up too!**

Kirby, Pikachu, Toon Link, Pac-man and Pit laughed while Young Link, Villager, Yoshi, Ness, and Lucas sweatdropped at that.

* * *

 **BOMBS**

 **2 to 3 Second Detonation**

 **Cannot be Defused**

 **Upgradeable**

 **Can be Kicked & Thrown**

 **Can be Powered Up by Being Held**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about 2 or 3 seconds to detonate. And while the explosions start out small, heh, they can be upgraded to destroy an entire acre all at once. Plus, he can charge a bomb up to over 4 times it's size for maximum destruction.**

The young smasher watched Bomberman hold a bomb and charges it to a much larger size, then throws a fully powered bomb at an enemy at it instantly died from the huge blast radius.

Pac-man whistles with impression.

Kirby's eyes widened in surprise while everyone else jawdropped at hearing a single bomb upgraded to be able to destroy an ACRE. That's WAY more powerful than any explosive any smasher is allowed to wield.

* * *

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Bomb-Up**

 **Accelerator**

 **Armor**

 **Explosion Expander**

 **Bomb Kick**

 **Power Glove**

 **Super Bomb**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Battle Game - Bomberman Jetters*)**

Wiz: While blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the earth. Bomb-up gives him extra bombs, accelerator increases his running speed, armor gives him temporary immunity, the explosion expander gives his bombs a power boost, and bomb kick and power bomb let him kick and throw bombs at his own leisure.

The boys found his powerups quite interesting and useful.

 **Boomstick: And when he picks up Super Bomb, you know he means business. I'm talking T2: Judgement Day business.**

They see an oversized red bomb explode that appears to level entire cities; all buildings within range, turn to dust while people to close burn to ashes while others have their flesh burned off and reduced to skeletons.

"Damn. What a powerful explosion!" Pikachu said in shocked.

"Dear lord, I swear I do not want to be caught in an explosion like that!" Ness commented.

The next thing they see are kangaroo-like creatures that Bomberman is riding and they come in different colors.

* * *

 **ROOEYS**

 **Easily Tamed**

 **Super Speed**

 **High Jumps**

 **Can Step Over Bombs**

 **Sometimes Called Looeys or Louies**

 **And the Pink Ones Dance!**

* * *

Wiz: Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys, kangaroo-like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle.

"Aw, they're so cute." Young Link said with glee.

"They're quite adorable." Lucas added.

 **Boomstick: Each Rooey has a different ability. Though, generally, they're very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrifice themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kinda like Yoshi.**

"HEY!" Yoshi yelled.

They see a demotivational picture of Mario riding Yoshi, who uses him to run off a cliff and uses Yoshi to as a platform to reach the unreachable platform while Yoshi falls to his doom.

"OH COME ON!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Well, at least, they put aside the animal cruelty part." Pikachu commented smugly.

Wiz: Which brings up Bomberman's weakness: his own weapons. If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosion or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs.

Ness facepalmed at the most ridiculous weakness she has ever heard of. "Trapped between a wall and your own bombs? They could've have thought of a more reasonable weakness."

"Well, it is a rather surprising turn-a-event." TL replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Bomberman's good at blowing shit up. But he's not so hot when it comes to diffusing his own explosives. But he's survived through a crap ton of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns and families.**

Boomstick putting his sentence in that kind of context about Bomberman made it sound disturbing. Bomberman does a backflip when completing a mission.

 _Bomberman: I did it!_

Despite the simple weakness of his own bombs, Bomberman seems like a character that's very suitable of becoming a new fight for Smash Bros. with his explosives to turn the tide. YL and Lucas likes the Rooeys, Kirby and Pikachu liked the useful power ups, and the others seemed okay. On to the next combatant.

The next contestant is a man wearing some sort of space suit or mining suit and uses a pump to bloat up a walking red tomato with goggles and fighting a green fire breathing dragon.

 **Dig Dug**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Dig Dug Game Room Theme - Namco Museum Vol.3*)**

Wiz: Dig Dug is an expert excavator and executioner. He is consistently traverses the underground to slay dragons.

The smasher caught interest with this unique character.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Taizo Hori**

 **Translates to "I Want to Dig"**

 **Honorary Chairman of the Driller Council**

 **Father of Mr. Driller**

 **Ex-Husband of "Kissy" from Baraduke AKA Alien Sector  
**

* * *

Wiz: His real name is Taizo Hori which literally means "I want to dig". He's also the father of the more recent phenomenon; Mr. Driller.

"Huh. Never expected him to a father." Muttered Pikachu.

 **Boomstick: Dig Dug has two loves in life; digging and killing.**

"Simple as that." All the boys said at once.

* * *

 **PUMP**

 **15 Feet' Harpoon-Like Pump**

 **Forcefully Inflates Foe**

 **Stuns Enemies for a Short Time**

 **Injects 10 PSI Per Pump**

 **Pumped Until the Victim Explodes (Some were disturbed by this method)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His main weapon is one of the most cruel and deadly weapons I have ever seen. It's pretty much a cross between a bike pump and a harpoon.**

"Very unusual." Nesss noted at the depiction of the weapon.

Wiz: An odd weapon, which I would normally question the efficiency of...

 **Boomstick: But when he stabs you with it... you're gonna wish you die any other way than what Mr. Dig Dug has planned for you.**

They see an image of Dig Dug impaling a red ball shaped creature with goggles and feet and then appears to be pumping air into his victim while the red ball creature is slowly being filled with air until he explodes. Everyone feels dread and fear, even Kirby is a bit scared despite liking the weapon.

"I even don't wanna know if it impaled me." Pikachu said with hints of fear.

Wiz: The average human body can only take around 15 pounds of air pressure before death is assured. Everytime Dig Dug pumps, over 10 psi is injected into his victim, quickly immobilizing them. 2 or 3 pumps later, Dig Dug's targets combust.

"Okay, now I'm gonna have nightmares." Ness said, quivering.

The young smashers is feeling a little disturbed.

 **Boomstick: That is one horrible way to die.**

They see an image of the red ball creature getting filled with air until his guts are blown out while blood is spilled in places. All the boys are starting to feel sick, even Kirby and Ness are slowly turning green.

"No more..." Ness muttered.

 **Boomstick: Imagine after being impaled, you're then slowly filled with air until you explode. ho ho, man, this guy is sick!**

"Boomstick is taking this way too far." TL said.

The boys are getting really disturbed of this guy's main ways of killing his victims. It feels borderline torture. They are also shuddering after Boomstick's descirption.

* * *

 **JACKHAMMER**

 **Burrows in 4 Directions**

 **Instant Start Up**

 **Fast & Efficient**

 **Can Tear Apart Islands**

* * *

Wiz: Dig Dug also has a jackhammer, which he uses to burrow through the earth at an unimaginable speed. He has total control over his terrain and can manuever through the ground just as easily as walking through an empty field, climbing and crawling without slowing down.

"I guessing this might give him an advantage if he fights Bomberman underground." Pac-man said.

"That may be true, but although at the same time, it's quite deadly." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: That jackhammer can even force entire islands to split apart.**

"Damn, that's one impressive jackhammer." Pikachu whistled.

"Powerful indeed." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: But the strangest thing is the sound it makes. You'd think a jackhammer would sound like this...**

They hear what a real life jackhammer sounds.

 **Boomstick: But Dig Dug's sounds like this.**

The sound sounded strange and slightly annoying to Ness's, Lucas's and Pit's ears while the others didn't know what to say but smirk at how funny it sounded.

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, that sound seems to occur everytime he takes a step, not just when he's drilling.

"Okay, this character is really weird to begin with already." Pit concluded.

 **Boomstick: so, what? It's his feet? Man, that would get really annoying, no wonder this guy's a psycho.**

Wiz: Dig Dug possesses great physical endurance, climbing and digging tirelessly for unprecedented amounts of time. And yet, he is easily defeated when tackled by a tomato with eyes.

The boys were now dumbfounded by this.

"A person who can travel underground effortlessly that puts even the toughest miners to shame and he dies by getting hit by a walking tomato. A WALKING TOMATO!" Pit said, awestrucked.

"Worst. Death. Ever." Pac-man said in disappointment.

 **Boomstick and Ness: What?**

Wiz: Yes, Dig Dug battles both ferocious dragons and living tomatoes.

Hearing that made it sound more ridiculous to the smashers.

 **Boomstick: Who in the hell thought walking tomatoes with goggles were on par with fire breathing ghost dragons.**

"What a weird combo." Yoshi said.

"Yeah." Villager added.

 _Dig Dug: (Kills the last of his enemies and his level complete jingle starts playing)_

The gang had mixed feelings for this guy. Despite it's disturbing purpose, Kirby likes Dig Dugs jackhammer and his harpoon pump in battle. Ness is still dumbfounded of how can a man digging with limitless stamina die from a tomato with legs. The others are still disturbed by his method of killing his enemies.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I spilled some coffee on my space dinosaur t-shirt and I need to get another but wheeere.**

Wiz: Why at Bustedtees of course.

The guys did had some interest in Bustedtees that are about epic t-shirts. And then, it's down to winner. But this one is a tough one for the group to decide. Both Bomberman and Dig Dug have some things to counter, but they are also fragile. If Bomberman use his power-ups and blows up some of the earth then Dig Dug won't escape, on the other hand Dig Dug can use the underground to be very maneuverable and quickly outsmart Bomberman.

So, in the end, they decided that whoever wins, is the new winner of Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Stage Theme - Bomberman NES*)**

They see Bomberman riding a green Rooey across a field when they suddenly cross with Dig Dug himself.

Time to settle which master of terrain comes out on top.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Battle - Bomberman 64*)**

Dig Dug first attacks by throwing his harpoon, but the Rooey got out the way and dashes at Dig Dug six times before Bomberman placed a bomb next to him. Dig Dug avoids the bomb by going underground, and the explosion destroyed a block and revealed a Explosion Expander in which Bomberman picks it up.

As Dig Dug was fleeing upwards, Bomberman was preparing a fully charged Super Bomb as it was charged four times, he throws it and the explosion was so massive all the blocks around Dig Dug was gone and he falls down in front of Bomberman, who is preparing another Super Bomb.

 **(Cues Boss Intro #2 - Bomberman 64)**

As Bomberman was charging it twice, Dig Dug quickly stabs Bomberman with his harpoon, causing him to drop his Super Bomb. Dig Dug pumps him twice before digging underneath to avoid the huge blast, as Bomberman starts deflating he turns to see his own Super Bomb about go off.

Bomberman lets out a scream before the Super Bomb explodes, leaving a newly-made hole in his place. Dig Dug walked over to the edge to see that his opponent is now obliterated from his own bomb.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The boys were eye wiedened while went pale white for this very battle.

 **(*Cues: Dig Dug REMIX - Trailer Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, explosions!**

"No kidding." replied Pikachu.

Wiz: Dig Dug is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength but sheer maneuverability.

"Too bad they didn't work." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Taking the fight into the ground gave Dig Dug a huge advantage.**

"True." Ness replied.

Wiz: Even after it looked like Bomberman took the lead, Dig Dug proved he could control his opponent just as much as he can control his environment.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman sure went out with a bang.**

Ness groaned at another of Boomstick's puns, while Kirby and Pikachu laughed at it and everyone else just smiled.

Wiz: The winner is Dig Dug.

That a close match, but they were happy that Dig Dug won. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a black and red anthropomorphic hedgehog walking towards a cliff either holding a gun or being all golden and his red eyes shows he's not playing around.

Hedgehog: I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life-Form.

His opponent was a spiky haired man with strange combat armor and can turned golden and his eyes green, and shows him being covered in an aura of immense energy, but also showed arrogance.

Man: And I... am the Prince of all Saiyans!

Vegeta vs Shadow.

In their reaction, they are now speechless. As they know, what comes nexts.

"...W-w-was t-that..." Pit began to speak.

"Yep." Pikachu replied.

"Then the o-other was..."

"Yep."

"No... way..."

"Yes way..."

They are now shock and surprise by this shocking turning event. That is until Ness spoke, "Guys, go get Sonic... NOW!"

Soon Kirby, Toon Link and Pikachu rushed out of the room while the others stayed there to wait for their friends to the Blue Hedgehog Sonic.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, having trouble keeping track on my stories and other stuff, so anyway, enjoy your reading! Ciao!**


	13. Episode 12 - Vegeta vs Shadow

**Episode 12 - Vegeta VS Shadow**

 **Vegeta Belongs to Funimation.**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog Belong to Sega.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo**

 **Audible Book and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

"Come on Sonic, you got see this!"

"Alright, already I told you guys I'm not going anywhere."

"We know that. We just wanted to show you something that will surprise you."

"What is it?"

"Sorry, can't tell ya. You just to see for yourself."

"*Sigh*...Alright."

On their way back to Kirby's room, Kirby, Toon Link and Pikachu went back to the room, draging the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog to the room. And once they made it, they went inside where Ness, Lucas, Young Link, Yoshi, Pac-man, Villager and Pit are in there waiting.

"We're here!" Kirby called out.

"And we brought Sonic." Pikachu added.

"Good. You all here." Ness said.

"So, what's this all about boys?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I know you're quite a busy guy..." Ness started.

"Actually, I got nothing more to do at the moment." Sonic reminded him.

"Okay... but, I got something that'll really surprise you?" Ness said.

"Oh, what's that?" Sonic asked.

"Kirby..." Ness said, smiling at his pink friend.

Kirby gets he's getting at, then quickly pressed the remote for the next episode.

Audible Book is mentioned again. They are starting to get annoyed of that certain site but Ness shows interest that Audio book is about books online.

They see a group of characters, two of which are Kratos and Spawn they already have seen. They see a mysterious figure with his back turned and scars on his face. they also see a man wielding two pistols and his shirt has an intimidating skull on it.

 **(*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*)**

Wiz: Anti-Heroes. Walking the mysterious gray line between good and evil.

 **Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want it.**

The smashers, including Sonic, knew about Anti-Heroes. They're like heroes but more badder and meaner. They're like the type of people who takes no sides and does things for their own benefit. A prime examples were Donkey Kong (who was Mario's first ever rival), Wario (who was also Mario's secondary rival), and Waluigi (who's Luigi's rival).

Wiz: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku.

 **Boomsitck: And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic.**

Sonic's eyes widened. "Huh?! Wait Shadow's in this battle?!"

"Yep. Did I tell ya it'll be surprising?" Ness asked.

"No kidding. Now this is something I got to see." Sonic said, sitting next to Pit and Yoshi.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a man with spiky black hair, thick eyebrows and a cocky smirk on his face. He's wearing a skin tight blue suit with white boots and white gloves that reach past his forearms. He's also wearing some kind of armor that covers his upper torso. Other depictions show him wearing other kinds of outfits, including civilians clothing. He's standing in a boxing stance as if he's ready to knock you on your ass.

 **Vegeta**

 **(*Cues: Hell's Bells - Dragon Ball Z*)**

Wiz: Born a prince to warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Freeza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer.

"Yeah, we kinda knew that." Ness stated.

"We do?" Kirby asked in confusion.

"Kirby, you and I both know that we watched Dragon Ball Z all the time, heck the entire Dragon Ball series." Ness answered, reminding him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry." Kirby said, sweatdropped.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'3" (Slightly Taller then Captain Falcon or Solid Snake)**

 **Weight: 123 Ibs.**

 **Saiyan Prince**

 **Elite Warrior Class**

 **Trained in Martial Arts**

 **Current Leader of the Z-Fighters**

* * *

Wiz: Over time, however, Frieza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering in Frieza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling to adapt to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders.

They smiled at Vegeta rebelling with his rival's help and is now protecting Earth, despite his cocky attitude.

"Well, at least he's somewhat of a good guy." Pikachu said.

"I'm sure he's got his reasons for it." Villager said.

"And it's called 'pride'." Ness stated.

 **Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart.**

"At least now that old man could leave her alone." Ness said, facepalmed.

"It'd never work out, anyway." Toon Link said.

"But wasn't she also dating that guy named Yamacha?" Pikachu asked.

"She was. Until she broke up with him at the time." Ness stated.

"Sheesh. Love is a cruel mistress." Sonic said, simply.

 **Boomstick: Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds. He can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has the endurance to survive a nuclear freakin blast.**

 **(*Cues: Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z*)**

The boys were shocked by how powerful Vegeta is. They can perform feats that none of them can do. Just how much more powerful will characters be they come across in future episodes?

Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called Ki for devastating attacks.

"Oh goody," Ness said with sarcasm. "another reference to Lucario's Aura, how wonderful." keeps wondering if this show will keep mentioning energies that are much like Lucario's Aura.

* * *

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **Galick Gun**

 **Bang Beam**

 **Big Bang Attack**

 **Final Shine**

 **Energy Bullet Volley**

 **Final Flash**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun.**

Wiz: His Big Bang Attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering a vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy.

"Those are some powerful attacks." Pikachu commented in interest.

"But very impressive though." Pit added.

 **Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of deadly blasts.**

"Tch. No problem. I can dodge them all 2 seconds flat." Sonic said with confidence.

"That depends on how MANY energy balls he could shoot out of." Ness said, which made Sonic giving him a smug look.

 **Boomstick: But his most devastating move is the Final Flash, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets.**

The smashers went still with wide eyes after hearing that as they see Vegeta shoot a huge golden beam that can be seen from space.

"So pretty..." Kirby responded as seeing a golden beam, launching from earth to space.

Wiz: Vegeta's Ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon.

 **Boomstick: But wait! There's more!**

* * *

 **SUPER SAIYAN**

 **Can Reach Levels 1 and 2**

 **500% Increase per Form**

 **Can be Activated Any Time**

 **Sustained Through Energy**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Level 2 Drains More Energy than Level 1**

* * *

Wiz: That's right, Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form which increases his power output by 500%

The boys had their jaws dropped and awed by Vegeta's transforming himself; his black hair is now gold and he's glowing in golden energy. His transformation is so powerful that it's kicking up dust.

"Yes, finally, we get to see his Super Saiyan form in action!" Toon Link said with excitement.

 **Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math.**

"Wait, so if you add 500% with another 500%, that makes it..." Ness caluated the numbers with his caluator then figured the answer. "A total of 1,000%!"

"Wow, that's a lot!" Lucas and Pit said in shock at the same time.

"That's insane!" Pikachu shouted at that amount of power.

"Well that's how Vegeta operates, even in his Super Saiyan form." Young Link replied.

Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the levels of Super Saiyan 4, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally.

"Wait, how many forms are there?" Pit asked.

"Probably a few." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses.**

Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents to reach power levels much greater than his own.

"Hm... Kinda like Scourge when I fought a couple of time." Sonic said, remembering his old nemesis.

"Huh? Who's Scourge?" Kirby asked.

"He's formerly known as Anti-Sonic, my evil counterpart, then at a brief moment, he somehow got the power of the Master Emerald, turn himself from blue to green." He said. "I tell ya, this guys was mean when he's green."

"Oh..." was Kirby's response.

 **Boomstick: Well, this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick.**

"Wait he died twice?! When did that happen?" Villager asked.

"He died first when Frieza shot him with his Death Beam attack on Planet Nameki, then he died the second time when facing Majin Buu after sacrificing himself for creating a powerful explosive wave." Ness stated.

"Oh." Everyone replied.

Vegeta is now preparing for a powerful attack. They recognize it as the time on Namek when Vegeta unleashed what would be his final attack against Frieza.

 _Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan!_

The screen flashes bright until the screen is nothing but fade white.

 _Vegeta: And you can burn in Hell!_

After the conclusion to his bio, the smashers have shown different feeling towards Vegeta...

Despite being an Anti-Hero, Vegeta is a pretty awesome character in his own right. Kirby and Pikachu many of his powerful and versatile attacks that also bring the question of comparing his Ki to Lucario's Aura. Sonic somehow kes his way of becoming the good guys after he used to be a villain. Lucas, Toon Link and Young Link liked how he transformed into a Super Saiyan, including the Super Saiyan 4. Pit was impressed how powerful Vegeta is. And Ness, Yoshi, Pac-man, and Villager were deeply impressed how he can generated

The second contestant is a hedgehog. Instead of appearing grayish gold like in the last teaser, his fur is jet black with red streaks on the back of his spines from his head which stick straight up, giving him the appearance of a punk. He has a patch of white fur on his upper chest. He's wearing white gloves with rings on the wrist and awesome-looking shoes with colors of red, white and black. The most intimidating feature is the scowl he puts on his face along with his red eyes, almost like he wants to kill you with no remorse whatsoever. They see him walking down the street while carrying an automatic rifle and doesn't flinch when a awesome explosion is seen in the background.

 **Shadow**

 **(*Cues Throw it All Away - Sonic Adventure 2*)**

Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Yep. That's Shadow alright!" Sonic said, resting his arms.

"So, he was created with alien DNA to become the Ultimate Lifeform?" Pikachu asked.

"He was. Eggman's grandpa, Prof. Gerald, created him to become the hedgehog I know and well." Sonic answered.

"But how did he get this mean?" Kirby asked in wonder.

"You'll know soon enough." Sonic said, waiting for the right moment to answer that question.

Wiz: Despite being a powerful living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria.

"Oh, so that's why he was created, so he can cure the illness for his granddaughter." TL said.

"Wow. That's a really noble cause." Kirby said, impressed.

"Heh. Okay, I'll admit, that's pretty cool. I can't even do that." Sonic said.

"Would you even try if you could?" Pit asked.

"Probably. If I were an Ultimate Lifeform." He said.

"Man, those two so close." Pikachu said, seeing Shadow and Maria appear to show a special kind of bond.

Wiz: But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck

Everyone cringed a bit and felt remorse as they saw Maria getting shot from a gun as Shadow looks on in horror.

"Whoa, that is just... whoa." Pit said, couldn't the right words for this.

"Why would they do that?!" Kirby shouted.

"That's so wrong." Sonic added while shaking his head. "I thought the GUN were better than this, but I can see why Shadow was so mad."

Ness and Toon Link gritted their teeth at the bastard who shot Maria.

 **Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead.**

The gang again felt a little joy that Shadow decided to play the good guy instead of destroying all life.

Sonic chuckled. "That's Shadow for ya. When I fought him a couple of times he tends to keep on fighting to accomplish his goals, then turned good afterwards." He said, while rubbing his nose.

 **Boomstick: Though, people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh?**

"Wait... he forgot?" Pac-man said in disbelief.

"Sometimes Eggman created Shadow Androids of him so that way he can be revived from his tech." Sonic stated.

"But still..." Pac-man stuttered.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 77 lbs.**

 **Bio-Engineered Ultimate Life Form**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Hypersonic Speeds**

 **Martial Arts Skills**

* * *

Wiz: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds, and survive underwater, and in space.

 **Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall.**

"Wait, what?" Ness said in disbelief.

Before they could react, Wiz made a quick correction but it was still awe inspiring to jaw drop.

Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second.

"Wow! Surviving re-entry like that sounds like that is really incredible!" Lucas said, amazed.

"And the moon he's referring to was the Space Colony ARK, the place where Shadow was created and was abandoned a long time ago. I never imagined how Shadow can survive that fall." Sonic said with amazement.

 **Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and *Indistinctly* OH MY GOD!**

"Yeah. We would react like that too." Ness said.

 **(*Cues All Hail Shadow [Orchestrated Version by YannickJason]*)**

* * *

 **CHAOS FORCE**

 **Chaos Control**

 **Chaos Spear**

 **Chaos Blast**

 **Other Energy-Based Attacks**

 **Can be used to Defend, Heal, Fly and Warp**

* * *

Wiz: Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the Chaos Force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy.

Unlike Lucario's Aura, this kind of energy sounds different.

 **Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spear and beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihilates everything around him in seconds.**

Like Vegeta, the gang find it interesting his energy attacks to the Chaos Force are also versatile and similar but they, especially Sonic, find Chaos Blast very awesome and destructive; It's observed as Shadow is surrounded by a red aura and unleashes it that sends many armed soldiers (whose bullets can't even penetrate Shadow) and debris flying.

"Shadow uses the powers of Choas Emeralds however he likes, and the most powerful technique you have to watch out for is his Chaos Blast." Sonic explained.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

"When filled by anger, rage and hatred he unleashed a powerful red explosion, which, like Boomstick, annihilates everything around him in seconds." Sonic answered.

"Yikes." Kirby said, frighten.

Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control.

"That's the move he uses all the time." Sonic said. "When used, it helps him transport anything or anyone, including himself, to get away from any nearby attacks or bad guys."

"And since you and he are rivals, does that mean you can do it too?" Ness asked.

"Well, sometimes, whenever I'm in a jam." Sonic answered, while rubbing the back of his head.

Wiz: Though, depending on the situation, using this technique to its fullest takes time and is impractical in combat.

"Well, that's a problem." TL said.

The next thing they see is the gold rings on his wrists.

* * *

 **INHIBITOR RINGS**

 **Restricts Chaos Power**

 **Maintains Precision Control**

 **When Removed, his Powers Increase Exponentially**

 **When Removed, his Stamina Drops Quickly**

* * *

Wiz: Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which are stricting his access to the Chaos Force to maintain control, should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out.

"Oh right, I forgot about those." Sonic said, rubbing his face with his face.

"While using those rings, he's restrain from using his full power?" Toon Link asked.

"Exactly." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: His chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets seven of them, ha, he goes super.**

What they see before him is Shadow and a blue hedgehog, Sonic, obtaining the seven emeralds that come in colors of green, cyan, blue, red, purple, yellow and gray. When all seven come in contact, Shadow turns into his super mode just like the one in his teaser; he's grayish gold and surrounded by a golden aura.

"Whoa..." was the young smashers in surprise.

"Yep. There it is. Shadow's Super Form!" Sonic presented.

* * *

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Endurance**

 **Invincible**

 **Duration Based on a Time Limit**

* * *

Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% increase.

"That's the same as Vegeta's second Super Saiyan form." Kirby commented.

"But only higher." Pikachu added.

"But still, don't you think Shadow's Super form is a rip-off of Vegeta's Super Saiyan form?" TL asked.

"Probably. You're never work." Ness replied.

"Well, I did change into my Super Form, and... now do you mention it, it was rip-off." Sonic said, started to realize it.

 **Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible.**

This made the gang turn their heads towards Sonic who looked at them back. "What?" was he response until realizes a second later. "Okay, maybe I've been using my Super Form against you guys but hey, we can't all be winners, right?"

"..." They all gave him the 'like hell' look.

Sonic sweatdropped. "Hehehe."

Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes.

"Oh right, there's a time limit of how long you can stay in that form for." Sonic stated. Then he saw the gang smirking at him. Sonic gulped.

Then, they see Shadow standing on top of a lamp post and holding a green Chaos Emerald in his hand with a cocky smirk on his face.

 _Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises._

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all oh wait, let me get a new book first.

 **Boomstick: An audio book?**

Wiz: From

 **Boomstick: For people who are too lazy to read or are blind! Thought as why I got em.**

This was a challenging decision; both Shadow and Vegeta are extremely powerful. They are strong, fast, durable, versatility in their attacks of their respective energies and both have Super modes. The only thing about Shadow is that his super mode has a time limit. If Shadow can beat Vegeta before he goes back to normal, than he might win, Shadow does appear to be more powerful anyway so there's only one way to find out. Also since he's Sonic rival, Sonic would think he'll win.

 **Boomstick: But now, it's time for a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **(*Cues Androids Steal Truck - Dragon Ball Z*)**

They see Shadow is skating from his hover shoes in a green field. He then stops in front of Vegeta, whose back is turned.

The group were now excited as they added actual voices to the show to make it more entertaining. Shadow speaks in an intimidating voice that would give Sonic a run for his money.

 _Shadow: There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here._

 _Vegeta: Well that certainly sounds like me._

Vegeta turns around to see his would be challenger and makes a frown as he stares at the strange anthropomorphic creature.

 _Vegeta: Uhh who and what are you?_

 _Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. *Stands in a fighting pose* The Ultimate Life Form!_

Vegeta is not impressed.

 _Vegeta: Ultimate Life Form? A weird looking rat, is an Ultimate Life Form. HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice freak; you're a little on the short side to try to be threatening._

Shadow decides to make a smart ass remark.

 _Shadow: Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you._

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted at Shadow's diss towards Vegeta.

"Oh no he didn't!" TL said, waging his finger while moving his head.

 _Vegeta: You've just sealed your fate, fool._

FIGHT!

 _(*Cues Hyperbolic Time Chamber - Dragon Ball Z*)_

Shadow launches a quick kick at Vegeta, but the Saiyan catches the hedgehog's feet and kicks him off. Vegeta then charges a blast of purple ki energy in his hands before blasting it at Shadow.

 _Vegeta: Galick Gun, FIRE!_

Vegeta launches his Galick Gun that hits Shadow in a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Shadow is now panting deeply, indicating he took a huge amount of damage.

"Judging by that attack, I say it almost worn him out." Ness said.

"Shadow's going to get stomped. The state he is in just proves it," Pikachu said.

"Hold on, let's see how this continues, 'kay?" Sonic replied. The boys sees Vegeta floating in the air.

 _Vegeta: Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form._

 **(*Cue Super Saiyan Vegeta- Dragon Ball Z*)**

The group watches as Vegeta powers up, his scream echoing as his power grows immensely. Now he's surrounded by a golden energy and his hair blackish hair is now blond. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan.

Vegeta decides to mock the powerless and pathetic creature below him

 _Vegeta: Hehe! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like yourself experience fear?_

What little Vegeta knows is that Shadow is not going down that easily and the smashers knows that.

 **(*Cues Mephiles' Whisper - Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)*)**

 _Shadow: You have no idea WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!_

Shadow leads mid-air and floats there. The boys, except Sonic who was smiling, watched in pure awe as Shadow summons the Seven Chaos Emeralds which orbit around him like planets around the Sun.

Vegeta is confused but still keeps his guard up.

 _Vegeta: What's this?_

After Shadow taps into their power, the emeralds are then absorbed into Shadow's body. In a bright flash of light, there stood Shadow. His black fur is now Grayish Gold and he's surrounded by an aura with invincible godlike powers. Shadow goes Super Shadow.

Vegeta floats there dumbfounded as if he has never seen anything like it before.

 _Vegeta: Wow... what a rip-off- GAH!_

Just at the moment the Saiyan finished his sentence, the hedgehog tackles him and fight ensues.

 **(*Cues: BOSS: Heavy Dog-Shadow the Hedgehog*)**

Vegeta puts his arms up in defense as the hedgehog assaults him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Both separate at speeds faster than the human eye and are ramming into each other. The shockwaves from the collisions made by the two anti-heroes. Vegeta catches Vegeta and sends him flying with a side kick. The Hedgehog then speedblitz Vegeta in many angles and now Vegeta is surrounded by purplish energy balls that Shadow left behind as he falls towards one in slow motion. Shadow appears and snaps his finger the moment the Saiyan bumps into one of them. Vegeta is now a human sized pinball as he is being sent into all the energy balls at every direction. After the last hit, Vegeta is sent to the ground in an explosive crash as Shadow summons a barrage of Chaos Spears and sends them raining down on the Super Saiyan which creates explosive clouds. Vegeta jumps towards Shadow and knees him in the gut which stuns him long enough for Vegeta to kick him away and fire a volley of Energy Bullets at him. As the smoke clears Shadow is gone.

 _Vegeta: Wha-Where did he go?_

 _Shadow: Right behind you._

Vegeta turns around and charges a blast of energy but Shadow snaps his fingers and the screen fades to white.

Vegeta is now somewhere underwater which is full of strange fish and a torpedo that looks like a shark. Weird.

The boys easily deduces Shadow teleported Vegeta there... to the ocean.

 _Vegeta: *speaking in his head* the hell? How did I get here? *annoyed groan*_

Shadow is floating above the water.

 _Shadow: Hmph. That was easier than I thought, I guess I'm better than_

 **(*Cues: Androids Steal Truck - Dragon Ball Z again*)**

 _Vegeta: *jumps out of the water in rage* GRAAAH!_

 _Shadow: Shit!_

The boys can tell Vegeta is pissed and he's losing patience.

"Well, Shadow is screwed," Pikachu said.

"I agree. It'll be pissed if the same thing happened to me," Yoshi agreed.

 _Vegeta: Cheap trick, teleporting me underwater, Coward! Cut the act and give up already! You're nothing compared to me!_

Shadow isn't even intimated as he snaps his finger now Vegeta is on some kind of space rock away from the planet. THe smashers noticed a space bird wearing a space helmet.

"Huh? What's with the duck?" Pit asked.

"Who knows." Pikachu shrugging his arms.

 _Vegeta: Goddamit._

"Looks like Shadow teleported Vegeta to the moon!" Kirby said in surprise.

Shadow looks on and believes he won.

Shadow: Hmph.

Vegeta is finally fed up.

 _Vegeta: Playtimes, over runt!_

Vegeta pulls back a fist and punches the moon out of its own orbit. Everyone is now surprisingly shock by this turn-a-event.

"IS HE CRAZY?! NO WAY?!" Pit exclaimed.

"HE PUNCH THE MOON!" Young Link yelled. "And I thought the moon from Termina was dangerous!"

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! NOT EVEN MASTER HAND OR CRAZY HAND CAN PUNCH A MOON THAT HARD?!" Ness screamed.

"WELL, NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Pikachu exclaimed.

They continue the episode and watch in horror as the moon falls towards the Earth. Even Shadow is horrified at what's happening.

 _Shadow: No... IS HE INSANE?!_

"Yes, and desperate to win that's for sure!" screamed a panicked Toon Link.

"I can't watch!" Kirby said as he covers his eyes with his hands.

In an act of desperation, Shadow takes off his inhibitor rings and glows in a bright, glowing energy as he focuses all the energy he can muster.

 _Shadow: CHAOS... CONTROL!_

The moon then teleports back to its original place. That was too close.

 _Shadow: Yes. I did it!_

Everyone sighed in relief.

 _Vegeta: Congrats, furball._

Everyone was shocked how Vegeta got back to Earth so fast. They were also quite nettled he was that reckless.

Shadow glows in a blood red energy as he prepares for his ultimate attack.

 _Shadow: It's time to end this!_

The red energy swirls around Shadow as he chants one of his most powerful attacks.

 _Shadow: CHAOS BLAST!_

Shadow clench his entire body and thrusts his arms out like wings nothing happens. The gang notices that Shadow is now back to his normal self. His Super form has worn off.

"Oh man, his time limit is up." Pit said.

"Meaning his Super Form has worn off!" Lucas said.

"Oh no." Kirby quietly said.

"Welp, he's doomed." Pikachu added.

"Nice knowing ya, Shadow." Sonic said, knowing what will happen next.

 _Shadow: Uh-oh._

 _Vegeta: Sayonara._

Vegeta unleashes his Final Flash and blasted Shadow on the spot, leaving nothing but black smoke in his place.

 **K.O.!**  
-

The suddenly cheered and clapped at that fight it was completely exciting so far. Sonic was a little sad that Shadow lost, but at least he did his best.

 **(*Cues: Heroic Trunks - Dragon Ball Z*)**

 **Boomstick: Oh, somebody call PETA, we're down a hedgehog!**

Wiz: With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could survive Super Shadow.

The boys nodded at that.

 **Boomstick: But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed.**

"That was a big advantage for him." Ness said.

Wiz: His loud mouth certainly helped him in the past, too

 **Boomstick: Look's like Shadow's time was up.**

The group chuckled knowing that he referred to Shadow's super form wearing off.

Wiz: The winner is Vegeta.

That episode was very exciting and interesting. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Now this is a surprise... they weren't expecting these two characters.

They see a red cap with an 'M' on it and Blue eyes. They recognized him as... Mario.

"Whoa, is that Mario? He's the next combatants?" Sonic said.

"Yeah but who's he facing?"

And for the next opponent, it appears to another anthropomorphic hedgehog, but he was blue with green eyes and he can run fast. They recognize him as... Sonic.

"Whoa, Sonic! It's your turn! Talk about luck huh?" Kirby turned to his head to the Blue Hedgehog, but only he found him gone, disappear into thin air.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" He asked.

The others found him gone as well. "I thought he was just here."

Then suddenly, as they looked, they found a strange note sitting on the couch. Ness was the first to pick it up and unrevel the note. He began to read it.

 _Hey guys,_

 _If you're reading this, that means I'd bailed. But don't worry, I'm just grabbing something, so don't start watching the new episode without me, kay?_

 _Thanks,_

 _Sonic_

This left the gang in great confusion.


	14. Episode 13 - Sonic VS Mario

**Episode 13 - Sonic VS Mario**

 **Mario Belongs to Nintendo**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog Belongs to Sega**

 **Death Battle Belongs to ScrewAttack**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs to Nintendo**

 **Netflix and soundtrack belongs to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

"Hm... where is he? He should be back here by now?"

"Don't worry Ness, he's Sonic, he'll come around eventually."

"I guess..."

Back in Kirby's room, the young smashers were inside waiting for Sonic's return. Then suddenly at a brief moment, a familiar blue blur rush by their doorstep.

"Yo!" Startled by that voice, the boys turned and spotted Sonic by the door.

"Wow, you got here fast. Where did you go?" Pikachu asked.

"I had to grab someone on the way." Sonic answered.

"Who?" Ness asked.

"That would-a be me." Said a familiar voice. The boys turned their heads and found a familiar hat wearing plumber. It was Mario. And he doesn't look too good, they wonder why...

"Uh, Sonic, why did you bring Mario here?" Kirby asked.

"Well, since you guys brought in to watch your show, I decide to do the same with Mario." Sonic answered.

"And why is he like this?" Pikachu asked.

Sonic looked at Pikachu, then to Mario who looked like he was about to vomit. "Oh, I guess I must've rushed in too fast when I got him." He admitted. "Hehehe. Sorry." The boy sighed.

 _Moment later..._

The gang gave him water to drink down then Mario regained his current status. "Phew. Thank you very much-a."

"No problem." Kirby replied.

"So, tell me again why I'm hear again?" Mario asked.

Sonic smiled. "The guys and I have something to show you." He said, simply.

"Really? What is it?" Mario said in question.

Sonic then turned to Kirby, motioned him to started next episode. Kirby puts the next episode disc in and hits play and the next episode begins to play after the mention of Netflix.

The first thing they notice are two combatants in colors of mostly red, white and blue. One is a human and the other is a hedgehog. Both are locked in combat with determined and hateful looks on their faces as they trade punches to gain the upper hand to victory. Mario looked surprised that he and Sonic are in this battle. Sonic however smiled at this otucome. And the boys can feel the hype just by looking at these two, almost as if they are arch-rivals and wanting to end it for good. Even Wiz and Boomstick describing the intro makes it even more hyped.

 **(*Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end.

The gang nodded, knowing about the rivalry between two known fighters.

 **Boomstick: I've been waiting for this forever!**

Wiz: Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber...

 **Boomstick: ...and Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog.**

"Huh?!" Mario looked shocked.

"I know, right? That's how I reacted when I saw this." Sonic said, nugding him.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant they see jumps out of a green tube and they gaze upon him. He's a short chubby man with blue eyes, brown hair and a thick, bushy mustache that looks well groomed. He's wearing a red shirt, blue overalls with two yellow buttons, brown shoes, white gloves and an eye catching red cap with a white circle that has a visible red capitalized M in the middle.

 **Mario**

 **(*Cues Buoy Based Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*)**

Wiz: Mario is one of the star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Hm... I never know that." Sonic said.

"Me neither." Pikachu replied.

"Never did I." Kirby said.

"Well, even at birth-a, I knew that-a I was-a born to protect the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said. **(A/N: I'm sorry I'm not good at Mario's Italian accent. I'm trying my best.)**

Wiz: Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness.

They see Mario as a baby and surrounded by Yoshis including the familiar green one.

"Oh yeah, my great-grandpa told me about that one." Yoshi said.

"Your great-grandpa?" Mario said in confusion.

"Yes, the Yoshi before me, he was the one who carried you back to your parents." Yoshi answered.

"Oh, yeah... I remember now." Said Mario, rubbing his forehead with his finger.

 **Boomstick: When you got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can speak, you know you're gonna do great things.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'1"**

 **Can Jump over 20 Feet**

 **High Stamina**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Skilled Combatant**

* * *

Wiz: He is well known for his incredible Athleticism and unmatched jumping ability.

"Well, I am quite-a the jumper." Mario said.

"Yeah, well, maybe next Olympics I won't go easy on you." Sonic said, smirking at him.

Wiz: Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick.

The gang impressed and awed. They watch him uproot a giant turnip from the ground, smash giant blocks to pieces just by punching them and other impressive feats of strength he does throughout his analysis (such as grabbing Bowser by the tail, spinning him around really fast and sends him flying).

Sonic whistled. "Impressive."

"Now, let's not go that far." Mario said, rubbing his nose while blushing a bit.

 **Boomstick: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound and crush his foes into oblivion. And if he needs some extra fire power, well he's got an entire arsenal of power ups.**

"Power ups?" They all, except Mario and Sonic, asked.

* * *

 **FIRE FLOWER**

 **Grants Pyrokinesis**

 **Can Create and Manipulate Fire  
**

 **Bouncing Fireballs**

 **Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow**

* * *

Wiz: His first powerup is the Fire Flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities.

The Fire Flower looks like a flower with eyes. When Mario touches it, his clothes change color; his overalls are now red and his shirt and cap are white and he starts shooting fireballs at his enemies.

"I'm guess that's where you got the fireball attack form?" Pikachu asked.

"Yup." Mario answered.

"Hey, wait a minute, we were using those Fire Flowers, and we didn't a power up like yours." Pikachu interjected.

"That's because Smash Bros. have different methods on using Fire Flowers than the ones on my world." Mario stated.

"Ah. I see." Pikachu nodded in understanding.

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought the flower was really spicy.**

 **(*Cues Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2*)**

Wiz: He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks.

"Namely, he's powerful Final Smash attack, Mario Finale!" Sonic said, smiling.

They see Mario manipulating the flames into a giant swirling vortex that sweeps the area of enemies clean.

"Hmph. You know, I never doubted you for a second there, Mario." Pikachu smiled.

"Aw, thanks Pikachu." Mario replied.

The next power-up is a green frog suit which gives Mario an advantage underwater. But they couldn't help but laugh at how silly it is. Mario was blushing of embrassasment seeing him that suit.

* * *

 **FROG SUIT**

 **Increases Jump Height**

 **Increases Swimming Speed**

 **Can Breathe Underwater**

 **Resists Water Currents for Better Control**

 **Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! (They can agree to that)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's also got this frog suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater. The only problem is no one's really gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha ha! Ah, look at him!**

They agree with Boomstick, no one is gonna be serious when fighting in a funny suit, but they do find it useful in fishing and underwater traversing.

"Hehehehe. Who in the right mind want to dress up in a Frog Costume." Pikachu said, laughing.

The next item is a piece of feather, when grabbed gives Mario a yellow cape which gives him the ability to fly.

* * *

 **CAPE FEATHER**

 **Wears a Yellow Cape**

 **Can Fly for an Unprecedented Amount of Time**

 **Can Deflect Projectiles**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

* * *

Wiz: Several different power-ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecedented amount of time.

"Wow, your cap does that?" Kirby asked.

"It does. That is why, I like-a using it to block-a any projectiles." Mario answered.

"Oh yeah." Kirby replied.

The next is a metallic hat that turns Mario into living metal, which makes them really intrigued by it.

* * *

 **METAL CAP**

 **Becomes Living Metal**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Incredibly Heavy**

 **Power Increase**

 **Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario's extremely heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before.**

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that. I still feel kinda heavy when wearing a Metal Body." Mario said, simply.

"That would explain why we used the Metal Boxes when transformed into Metal." Pit said, remembering the use of Metal Boxes in numerous battles.

The next is a star with eyes, when grabbed covers Mario in a rainbow aura and instantly kills anything that he pass by.

* * *

 **STAR MAN**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Increases Speed**

 **Instantly Kills Foes**

 **Short Time Limit**

* * *

Wiz: The Starman envelops Mario into a blinding aura of compressed energy, granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe.

"Hey, how come the Starmans work perfectly in your world, but not here in Smash?" Pikachu asked.

"I guess-a it's-a the properties of the Starmans' power up ability." Answered the Italtian Plumber

"Oh..." Said the yellow mouse.

"Yeah, well, seeing all the colors change so fast is starting make me vomit." Pac-man added, as he feels a little woozy seeing Mario like this.

The next is a normal hammer that Mario used to smash anything in his path.

* * *

 **HAMMER**

 **Stored in Mario's Pocket**

 **Can Crush Practically Anything**

 **Smaller Hammers can be Thrown**

* * *

Wiz: And while it's not technically a power-up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost ANYTHING.

"Huh? Really?" Kirby asked, surprising about that.

"Well, not anything but I hadn't used-a that hammer very often." Mario answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, but it's slight different than a simple hammer." Ness added.

* * *

 **MEGA MUSHROOM**

 **Mario Grows Giant**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle**

 **Lasts for a Short Time**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It seems Mario is always popping shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom he gets GINORMOUS, mowing down people, plants, environments, hell, everything.**

They watch Mario obtaining an enormous yellowish-orange mushroom with red spots. When he does, he grows several stories high and is now moving at a jogging pace, but even then, he's still moving pretty fast and every Goomba, Koopa and any other unfortunate creature or obstacle in his way is now demolished.

"Geez Mario, I though the Mega Mushrooms would beat the living daylights of us, but never like this." Sonic said, sarcastically.

Mario growled as he remembered the times he uses the Mega Mushrooms a lot of times.

Wiz: Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any Video Game hero. Whenever the foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him.

"Yeah, that's-a sound like-a me." Mario said, nodding.

"Who isn't?" Pikachu smirked.

 **Boomstick: Except for keeping track of his woman.**

"...Huh?..." was the Red Plumber's response.

The boys instantly recognizes the pink princess as Peach who was known as Mario's damsel in distress.

 **Boomstick: She's always getting kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle.**

"WHAT?!" Mario exclaimed in shock.

"Well, isn't that nice?" Pikachu said, smiling.

"No, it's hysterical." Sonic said, as he and the boys laughing at Mario who was coming to the Princess only to find a cute little guy with a mushroom as part of his head and saying "Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!"

 **Boomstick: Someone needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch.**

That made them laugh even more while Mario was blushing in embrassesment.

Wiz: He's fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through.

"In other words, you always go in without a plan." Sonic said, teasing him.

"Shut up!" Mario shouted.

 **Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything!**

 _Mario: It's-a me, Mario!_

In nearly every aspect about Mario, the boys really admires him. He's brave, determined and a hero to his homeland and princess from the tyrannical Bowser and his minions, not to mention an absolute funny guy. Kirby likes his arsenal of power ups and other gear. Lucas liked the Cape Feather, Yoshi liked the Mega Mushroom (because it's his all time favorite), Pikachu liked Star Man power up, Ness liked the Metal Cap, Toon Link, Young Link, Pit and Villager like the Hammer and the Fire Flower. But mostly because they admired that he will fight any opponent. Now to the next combatant.

* * *

The next contestant is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog with ocean-blue fur, a peach colored spot on his slim stomach, while others have it as more round, and green eyes. Unlike Shadow's, his quills are hanging low, which makes him more radical. He wearing nothing but white gloves and awesome looking red shoes with a white stripe on each shoe. They watch him speed by out of the forest and into the open in an instant. He's fast.

 **Sonic**

 **(*Cues: Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Robotnik Theme (Orchestral)*)**

Wiz: Sonic the hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik.

They see Sonic fighting an obese yet somewhat scary-looking tyrannical madman with glowing red eyes and a long orange mustache. They also assume he commands an army in an attempt to rule the world. Robotnik's appearance doesn't look anything much like a human which makes him look ambiguous even if he is human.

"Ah. Good times." Sonic said, happily.

 **Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie.**

"Eh?! HEY!" Sonic exclaimed, taking that as an insult.

"That would explain carefree nature." Pikachu said, smiling. Mario chuckled at him.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 35 lbs.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Freedom Fighter**

 **Top speed: Unknown**

 **Average of 765 mph**

 **Figure 8 technique**

* * *

"Hey, how did they figure out my speed?" Sonic said, wondering they measure his speed.

"I'm guessing they estimated the time and speed of your crazy fast speeed." Ness said.

Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph.

"Told ya." Ness replied.

"Whoa, not even I can catch you at that speed." Pikachu said to him.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes.**

Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his trademark figure 8 technique.

"Figure 8 Technique?" Kirby asked.

"You mean like ice skating?" Pit added.

"No, no I just run on the ground with my feet forming a Figure-8 pattern with my legs." Sonic stated. "Some call it the Figure 8, some call it the Strike Dash, but I like to call it the Super Peel Out."

"Hm. Interesting." Ness said, as he sees Sonic doing a lot of figure 8 techniques while running.

* * *

 **ATTACK & TECHNIQUES**

 **Spin Attack**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Homing Attack**

 **Light-Speed-Dash**

 **Martial Arts**

 **Can Burrow Underground**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the Spin Attack.**

"That's so cool." Kirby commented.

"Yup. I'm an expert on Spinning." Sonic nodded.

"Now we know why Boomstick was singing that cheesy song back at Felicia's analysis." grumbled Pikachu.

"Huh? What cheesy song?" Sonic said, hearing him say that.

"Uh, the one where..." Pikachu then whispered into Sonic's ears, telling about the song.

"Oh, yeah that..." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't heard that song in ages."

"It was from an old cartoon show you used to be in from the 90s." Ness replied.

Wiz: His Homing Attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times.

"Okay, that one is a definite trademark." Sonic quickly responded.

 **Boomstick: And with his Spin Dash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?**

"Yeah, I have been meaning to ask you that. How could?" Ness asked.

"Dunno. Must have a strong iron stomach, I guess." Sonic shrugged.

* * *

 **FIRE SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Fire & Heat**

 **Fiery Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Mid-Air Dash Attack**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Theme (Orchestral)*)**

Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow.

"Whoa, how many shields do you have over your adventure Sonic?" Kirby asked.

"Only a few. But they sometimes help me defeat Eggman around the time." Sonic answered.

 **Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack.**

"That's true." Sonic said, nodding in understanding.

* * *

 **LIGHTING SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Electricity**

 **Electric Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Magnetic Field**

 **Mid-Air Jump**

* * *

Wiz: The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control.

"An Electric Shield huh." Ness said, taking interest of the shield.

"It probably manipulate small metals object if given the chance." Pac-man noted.

"Or in this case, the rings." TL replied.

* * *

 **BUBBLE SHIELD**

 **Can Breathe Underwater**

 **Water And Air Makeup**

 **Bounce Attack**

 **Bouncing Can Increase Jumping Height**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce.**

"Ooh, bubbles!" Kirby shouted.

 **Boomstick: Why do you keep mentioning water you may ask, cause he can't freakin swim!**

"I doubt any of us was asking that question," TL said.

"I kinda was, apparently." Villager repiled.

"Oh, nevermind then." TL muttered.

Sonic sighed. Mario laughed. "Well now, looks-a like I am not-a the only one with a problem." He said, teasing him. Sonic grunted.

Wiz: Sonic's ultimate power up, however, isn't a shield after all. After absorbing thousands of power rings during his adventures, Sonic is an embodiment of chaos.

"Oh boy, here it come!" Kirby said, looking excited.

They see Sonic performing the same action as Shadow when he gathered the seven Chaos Emeralds and turned bright gold and his hair quills standing up and his eyes turned red.

* * *

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Power Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Stamina**

 **Invincible**

 **Positive Energy Aura**

 **Duration Based on a Time Limit**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*)**

Wiz: Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic.

"Yay! Super Sonic!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

 **Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater and is completely invulnerable.**

Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold.

"Just like Shadow!" Pikachu said, and everyone nodded.

 **Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute.**

"Yeah, that's why I need rings to restore my Super Form's time limit." Sonic stated.

"Oh right..." Everyone agreed.

Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation.

"Meaning I am still fit to continue fighting after my Super Form wears off." Sonic explained.

"That's slightly different than Shadow." Ness added.

"Yeah." Villager agreed.

"I agree." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: While Sonic's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a dick.**

"Huh?! Say what now?!" Sonic said, taking that as another insult.

Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long.

"In other words, you are a very impatinet person." Mario said, looking at him.

"What?! Come on now, how can I be THAT impatinet?" Sonic retorted.

"Many things, like the time you cut in line to go to the store to get new hot dogs." Ness said.

"Or the time you cut in line to go to the bathroom." Kirby said.

"Or the time you cut in line to go to the arcade." Pikachu said.

"Or the time you cut in line to go see new movies." Yoshi said.

"Ok, ok I get it." Sonic spatted. "maybe, I am a little bit impatient."

"Sure you are." Mario mumbled.

 **Boomstick: And if you ignore him, hah, he'll straight up leave you!**

"And I would've too if I wait too long." Sonic grunted.

"Aha! So, you have-a admitted?!" Mario said, realizing what he just said.

"Ooh." He groaned.

Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day.

 _Sonic: Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice! *runs off in an instant.*_

Despite being impatient, the boys still respected him just like they did with Mario. Pikachu was inspired by his speed and moveset. Kirby liked his shield. Ness is a bit disappointed that he's not mature when it comes to his attitude but he can tolerate him at any giving moment. Toon Link, Young Link, Pac-man, Lucas, and Yoshi also admired Sonic for being a hero to save the day from Dr. Eggman. They also like his Super Form for being the powerful form of all.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I gotta get me some rocket boots so I can run like Sonic.**

Wiz: What? Where are you gonna get the money for rocket boots?

 **Boomstick: Netflix?**

They couldn't decide the winner. Both of them are admired heroes who will do the right thing in keeping everyone safe, even though, they have flaws (Mario being impulsive and not strategic, not to mention, always goes in without a plan, and Sonic being cocky and arrogant and sometimes being impatient). Both have power ups but they believe Sonic's Super Form is OP for the win while Mario's seem formidable but not long lasting if Mario loses them in one hit. Only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Airship Theme - Super Mario Galaxy*)**

Out in an open field, the gang sees Sonic sitting calmly in the field but he looks like he's losing his patience. Suddenly, they hear a sound from that green pipe and Mario emerges from it. Sonic jumps back to give him space as Mario jumps to the ground.

 _Sonic: Alright, chubby! let's settle this!_

"Chubby? Seriously?" Mario said, giving him an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"What? It could happen." Sonic said, shrugged.

Sonic get's into his fighting stance while Mario adjusts his cap on his head.

Mario responds in agreement.

 _Mario: Lets-a-Go!_

"The Red Plumber Vs. The Blue Hedgehog, who would win?" Pikachu asked the oblivious question.

The group were now tense. Which one of these video game rivals will come out victorious?

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Remake Orchestrated/Rock*)**

Due to being the faster of the two, Sonic attacks Mario with a speedy combo of kicks and sends him flying back. Mario lands on the green pipe he emerged from and decides to bring extra fire power to the game. Mario pulls a fire flower out his pocket, absorbs it and becomes Fire Mario as he launches a barrage of bouncing fireballs towards to blue hedgehog. With effort, Sonic manages to dodge all the fireballs but gets caught off guard by Mario's fire slide.

 _Mario: Wah-ha!_

Mario punches and kicks Sonic a few times before grabbing him.

 _Mario: Here we go!_

Mario spins in a tornado like fashion while still holding on to sonic. With enough momentum gained, Mario throws Sonic against the pipe and Sonic bounces back towards the plumber who uses his cape to uppercut Sonic, which allows him to knock him towards the ground, lariats him in a fiery aura and kicks him back. Sonic slides back but he's still standing.

Mario charges a huge amount of flame into his arms and thrusts his hands forward; A huge vortex of flames swirls towards Sonic as the gang watches in awe but also in shock as Sonic doesn't even try to dodge as he's engulfed in the flames. As the flames cleared, Sonic is unscathed and he's surrounded in his Fire Shield. Sonic dashes forward with flame dash and rams Mario several time before Mario counters with his hammer. The collision caused a huge explosion and the screen goes black.

 **(*Cues: Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2*)**

The boys watch in pure awe as Mario and Sonic are now fighting as time slowed down. Even the music was awesome to hear as they fight.

Mario throws a punch but Sonic dodges. Sonic hits Mario with his homing attack. Mario hits back with his Super Jump Punch and for some reason, coins appear. Mario is now a frozen statue as Sonic is waiting.

The screen changes as the smashers now sees Mario flying in the air as Cape Mario and Sonic running along at high speed. To even the odds, Sonic summoned the Lightning Shield and dashes towards a massive volcano with a sad little face.

"Don't ask." Mario said. The smashers nodded.

Both Mario and Sonic are inside the volcano as they stare at each other from opposite sides. However, the boys spot something between the two fighters, a bomb with legs and cute little eyes, the Bob-ombs. The bomb is aware of the intruders and alerts the others. They all made a strange noise as Sonic responds with a confused look, but Mario has a shocked expression on his face as if he's seen them before.

"Uh-Oh." Kirby said.

"No good." Ness said.

"He's a goner." Pikachu said.

Mario: Mamma Mia!

The entire volcano explodes as Sonic and Mario are sent hurtling out of the explosion and Sonic ends up crashing into a nearby lake. Sonic sinks to the bottom like a rock as Sonic summons the bubble shield to help him breathe. However, before Sonic could do anything, Mario enters the lake with his frog suit and ground pounds Sonic which destroys his bubble shield. As Mario swims away, Sonic try to jump out of the water but to no avail. Sonic starts hearing a familiar haunting tune every time he's nearly out of air.

"Oh that's just cruel." Sonic commented.

 **(*Cues: Out of Breath - Vivid Sounds x Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors*)**

Soon the music starts playing and Sonic was desperately trying to get out but to no avail, all seems lost until a shining light envelops Sonic. The scene changes to Frog Mario swimming up until...

 _?: Now I'll show you!_

 **(*Cues: Sonic The Hedgehog - Final Boss (Bak.R)*)**

Mario is now hit by a golden blur hat sends them both to the surface and out of the lake. The gang now sees Sonic in his Super form.

 _Super Sonic: How's that plumber?_

Mario pulls out his Metal Cap and puts it on.

 _Mario: Woo-hoo!_

In a flash, Mario's body is now shiny, coated steel and lands on the ground with a loud crash that sends a small shockwave around him which kicked up dirt and stone. Mario was on a knee, stands up and stares at the golden hedgehog who powers up and charges forward.

 **(*Cues: Metal Mario Theme - Super Mario 64*)**

"Whoa, what power!" Villager commented.

After the collision that also created an explosion, the Akatsuki were surprised to see that Metal Mario caught Super Sonic and didn't even budge an inch.

The immovable object wins here.

Metal Mario throws Super Sonic to the side as Sonic attacks him again but no dice. He is, however, managing to push Metal Mario a few inches. Metal Mario kicks the golden hedgehog away and pulls a Starman out of his pocket.

 **(*Cues: Starman Theme - Super Mario Galaxy*)**

The plumber is now a glowing rainbow of colors as the combined powers of the Metal Cap and Starman helped even the odds. Mario rushes forward, somersaults onto Sonic and bashes him in a whirlwind of fists and energy which sends Sonic flying, who felt that despite being invulnerable.

The young smasher jaw dropped

Super Sonic: So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish this

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Mario summons the Mega Mushroom and now he's a giant.

 _Super Sonic: Whoa_

"Yikes..." Kirby and Pikachu said at the same time.

 **(*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Theme (Orchestral)*)**

The girls were stunned again that Super Sonic can't even damage Mega Mario. Ruby was even laughing that Sonic looks like a pesky yellow bug buzzing around Mario's head.

Mario had enough and landed a well timed punch against the pest that Sonic was, which sent him back. As Sonic was about retaliate, all the power rings he had were gone and Sonic turns back to normal.

 _Sonic: Uh-oh._

Sonic falls to the ground and speeds away with his Figure 8 technique as Mario gives chase who manages to keep up.

 _Sonic: You're too slow!_

Despite keeping up, Sonic leaves Mario in the dust as Mario slowly turns back to normal size.

 _Mario: D'oh._

Mario is tired out as Sonic turns around.

 _Sonic: Now's my chance!_

Sonic uses his spindash and knocks Mario back and forth, mid-air. With Mario stunned, Sonic jumps up, axe kicks him into the earth and turns into a living buzzsaw. Sonic's sharp spines tears up Mario's back and insides as he's screaming in pain. Blood is spilled and sprayed everywhere.

The boys were shocked.

"Sonic, how could you?!" Kirby cried.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't go that far!" Sonic retorted.

When Sonic stopped, Mario is nothing but a shredded mess and nearly torn in half in a pool of his own blood. Ness and Toon Link were feeling sick and slightly turned green.

 **K.O!**

* * *

Soon everyone that were rooting for Sonic, cheered and clapped, while the others who were rooting for Mario clapped in respect. Now to the results.

 **(*Cues: Greenhill Zone - (Videogame Orchestra)*)**

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle!**

The boys agreed. It was one of the best fights.

Wiz: Their power-ups seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow.

 **Boomstick: Mario was even capable of countering the unstoppable Super Sonic.**

"And that was true." Pit nodded again.

Wiz: But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed. Even if they had used their lesser known power-ups like the ice flower or Super Emeralds, there's no reason to say the result would be any different.

"Wait, there was more power-ups?" Kirby asked in surprised.

"Aw man, guess we're not going to find out about those anytime soon." Pikachu sighed in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up.**

Everyone chuckled at that a little.

Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well, no hard feelings huh Mario? I guess we both know who's gonna with at this point." Sonic chuckled.

Mario then huffed. "Well, thank you for the nice complicate-a Sonic. Now I feel much better now." He said, sarcastically. Then he left the room.

"Hey, wait! Come on, don't be like that! Come back!" Sonic said, going after them. Then turned back to the others. "Uh, sorry guys. Gotta jet! Keep on watching death battle without me!" He said then closed the door behind him.

"Uh... sure." Ness said as he and the others sweatdropped. Then they heard next upcoming Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Wiz: Next month, we're doing something a little different.

Boomstick: Between two people everybody wants to see fight to the death, cause we hate them.

The boys see two silhouettes of a boy and a girl. Their identities weren't revealed, so none of the smashers could know who they are.

"Hey guys, how many episodes have we watch so far?" Kirby asked.

"Right now, about 13." Ness answered.

"Not me, I only about 4 episodes." Pit replied.

"So, I'm guessing the next episode is the fourteenth episode, right?" Kirby asked.

"Exactly." Ness answered.

"But wait, isn't that that episode the note told us not to watch?" Lucas asked.

"It is." Ness answered again.

"But why? Why they told us to watch it?" Kirby asked with a frown.

"Probably something stupid I bet." Toon Link said with an unpleasant tone.

"But I want to know who those guys are d why everyone hates them," Pit said.

"Should we watch it?" Kirby asked Ness.

"I don't know, just let me think for moment." Ness said, while waiting on the decision he did choose. Kirby and the others waited for his response of his decision of whether or not watch the fourteenth episode.  
-


	15. Episode 14 - Justin Bieber VS Rebecca

**Episode 14 - Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black**

 **Justin Bieber is currently signed to Def Jam Recordings.**

 **Rebecca Black is currently signed to Maker Studios.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **Gamefly and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

 **Note: This episode of Death Battle may offend readers who are fans of these combatants (Sorry Shadow Joestar).**

* * *

"Guys, I have made a decision." Ness said as Kirby and friends were playing games while waiting for Ness's decision.

"What is it?" Kirby said, looking at him

"Well, I have decision to watch the episode 14 of Death Battle," Ness replied to the Pink Puffball. This caught the attention of all of the Akatsuki. The author of the note told them not to bother with the episode, but teaser of the last Death Battle episode caused them to be interested in it. They can only watch the episodes as a whole group so Ness's decision was their decision.

"So, are we gonna watch it or not?" Pit asked. While he did wanted to respect the wish of the author's note, even though he's the servant of the Goddness of Light, but his curiosity was peak by the teaser.

"We will watch the episode," The PSI kid said. Each of his friends gave a nod. Kirby went to retrieve the box of Death Battle DVDs while the rest of the Akatsuki sat in front of the television screen. Once he came back with the box, he placed the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play. Appearing on the screen was a disclaimer about the episode.

The following is meant for satirical, parody, and entertainment purposes. All characters and events, even those based on real people, are fictional. This is meant to be enjoyed and not promote disrespect. The opinions expressed in this program do not reflect those of Revision3 or ScrewAttack Entertainment LLC. The following program contains crude language and jokes. Due to its content it should not be viewed by anyone who may take offense to anything.

"So I'm guessing this battle shouldn't be taken seriously, right?" Pit asked.

"I doubt there will or will not be actual winners," Pikachu said.

"Maybe..." Yoshi said, a little unsure.

"So we're just respect both combatants in a manner of either good or bad?" Villager asked.

"Prehaps." Toon Link answered.

"Hmph. I don't know guys, this could be get a little ugly." Young Link spoke.

"I agree. Plus, if they're going to make fun of the combatants already, I bet the promotion of disrespect is already took place before this episode." Pikachu added.

"Let's start the episode already," Pac-man muttered, tired of their talking.

Soon the adverisment of Gamefly was mentioned again then the show begins to started.

 **(*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*)**

 **Boomstick: You know what I hate more than stupid tween pop stars? Absolutely goddamn nothing!**

A picture of Miley Cyrus eating food with her mouth open appeared on the screen before a picture of a nuclear explosion. Most of the boys (Ness, Lucas, YL, and Pit) were disgusted by her lack of manners.

"I take it, this is about teens that became stars, right?" Pit asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Wiz: Like Justin Bieber, the young pop sensation, and Rebecca Black, the girl who took YouTube by storm.

The identities and appearance of the two combatants were finally revealed.

"Hey, I know those two!" Kirby said in surprised.

"Yeah, me too." Ness joined.

"They were the famous teens on Earth!" Pikachu said, joining in.

"They're joining Death Battle?!" Yoshi said in shock.

 **Boomstick: I hate 'em more than my blood-sucking ex-wife.**

The four face-faulted by that comment.

"Huh? Wait, so she's like a vampire or something?" Pit said in confusion.

"I doubt it. There must be a reason why they were divorced." Ness said, regainning from the fault.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant is a male teenager. He has light brown hair in a bowl shaped haircut. He is wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt, and a dog tag. He appears to be singing in front of a camera, probably for a music video. Other pictures of the teen pop star shows him in designer clothes and wearing a creepy smile that shows his teeth.

 **Justin Bieber**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 17**

 **Canadian**

 **An Accident**

 **Usher's Protégé**

 **Was Almost the Protégé of Justin Timberlake**

 **Sarah Palin Supporter**

* * *

Wiz: In 2007, Justin Bieber was discovered by marketing executive Scooter Braun by complete accident. Under the tutelage of his mentor, Usher Raymond IV, Bieber spent a year training before becoming the biggest teen hit since Hannah Montana.

"The lady who started her singing career as Miley Cyrus?" Pikachu said, knowing who he's referring to.

"But didn't she used to be on a TV show too?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, but she went back doing her singing career." Ness answered.

"You got the best of both worlds!" Kirby sang, somehow changed into Mike Kirby, and not knowing it's having a terrible effect on the rest of the gangs.

"Dear god, he's at it again!" Ness screamed, covering his ears.

"I knew he was gonna change into Mike Kirby and starts singing eventaully." Pikachu yelled.

"KIRBY! FOR GOD SAKE, KNOCK IT OFF!" Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi and Toon Link screamed at him. The Pink Star Warrior obeyed, sad that he had to stop.

 **Boomstick: Why?! Why is he so popular?!**

* * *

 **CLAIM TO FAME**

 **One Hit Single: "Baby"**

 **Most Viewed YouTube**

 **Says "Baby" 55 Times**

 **Includes Ludacris for Some Reason**

 **Can No Longer Properly Sing due to Puberty**

* * *

Wiz: His single titled "Baby" is the most viewed video on YouTube with nearly 600,000,000 hits.

"Huh?! Seriously?! That many hits!" Pit said in shock.

"Of course, it was very popalur." Ness answered.

"Until someone gotten tired of it." Pikachu added.

 **Boomstick: I mean, it's just a kid singing out-of tune songs, saying "Girl" and "Baby" over and over again!**

A brief part of the song "Baby" is played.

"Dear Arceus, my ears are ringing from singing that song," Pikachu said, covering his ears.

"I know this is a great song and all, but this is getting crazy." Pit said, doing the same thing.

 **(*Cues Never Let You Go (Instrumental)*)**

* * *

 **MERCHANDISE**

 **Lunch Boxes**

 **Squiggly Straws**

 **Pillows**

 **More Useless**

 **"Someday" Perfume**

 **A Lock of Freakin' Hair sold for $40, 668! WTF?! (This made Pit's head to explode (not literally though))**

* * *

Wiz: His premature fame has prompted a vast line of merchandise, ranging from lunch boxes, squiggly straws, T-Shirts and a perfume line that is shaped like...

 **Boomstick: ...a vagina.**

This made the boys blushed in a shade of red.

"Ugh, TMI!" Pit said, doesn't want to know how a perfume bottle shaped as a woman's genitals.

Wiz: Right. But that's not strangest of his products. A lock of his hair once sold for $40,000.

 **Boomstick and Ness: What!?**

"Who in the right mind want to buy a lock of that guy's hair?" Pit said.

 **Boomstick: No! G-Goddammit! That is the biggest waste of money I've ever heard of!**

"I agree!" Ness shouted. "It's too much money. How cheap are they?"

Wiz: True, unless they're planning to clone him.

 **Boomstick: No, that's even worse! Why would anyone want more than one of this musical abomination roaming this planet!?**

"Cloning him with hair like that, please!" Pikachu said, rolling his eyes.

Wiz: Anyway, the hair toured the world collecting bids with its own bodyguard to protect it from crazy fangirls.

"Huh?" was their response.

 **Boomstick: Oh yes! Heaven forbid someone assassinate the lock of precious hair!**

"First they tried to buy it, now they're trying to protect him with bodyguards." Pikachu said.

"It's kinda stupid when you look at it." Villager spoke.

"Says the guy who work full-time as the mayor of your world." Pikachu said, looking at the villager mayor.

"Ow..." Villager replied.

* * *

 **BELIEBERS**

 **Half Young Girls**

 **Half Creepy Older Women**

 **Mental Institute Escapees**

 **Commonly Enter Mindless & Deadly Stampedes**

 **Some Strangely Try To Hurt & Maim Their Idol  
**

* * *

Wiz: And speaking of his fans, they really are crazy. The most passionate call themselves "Beliebers."

 **Boomstick: ...You're kidding!**

"Beliebers?" TL asked.

"Is that even a word?" Villager asked.

"It's a combination of Justin Bieber and Believer in the same word." Ness answered.

"They're like a crazy group of Fangirls going after the one person they truly admired, Justin Bieber." Yoshi explained.

"They're so scary." Kirby said, quivering in fear.

"Yeah," Pikachu said, joining him. "just imagine us getting crazy fangirls!" Then, imagine them being chased and grabbed in a number of fangirls running after them made them scared even more.

"Well, so much for being too cute for you two." Toon Link sweatdropped.

 **Boomstick: That's it! I'm done, Wiz! I-I can't go on in this world when this this is what is popular!**

Wiz: Also, several of these "Beliebers" are so crazy, sometimes they even try to hurt Bieber. In one concert, a fan hurled a water bottle at Bieber, traumatizing him for life and inflicting a fear of thrown objects.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Pit said, winced at the screen, referring to a part of the video of Bieber getting hit by a water bottle at different angles. The other boy smashers chuckled at that seen.

* * *

 **AGGRESSIVE SIDE**

 **Short Temper**

 **Lashes Out When Angered**

 **Will Use Force Against Out-of-Control Fans**

 **Too Famous for his Own Good**

* * *

Wiz: To capitalize on this, another audience started chucking so much crap, he refused to perform. Once, he even got into a fistfight with an older man who attacked him, and he threatens paparazzi in his spare time. He will not hesitate to use force on even his most loyal fans.

"Yikes. Talk about brutal." Villager said. "I sure hope that doesn't happen to me once I get back home."

"I don't blame him. Sometimes, most fangirls weren't that crazy," Pit said.

"Well, consider yourself lucky then," Pikachu told the Angel with a smirk.

 **Boomstick: Well, I guess that gives him one good redeeming quality at least.**

Wiz: Yet despite all the crap he gets, he still gets on stage to give a show.

 **Boomstick: A horrible, horrible life-scarring show.**

 _The clip from "CSI" where Bieber gets shot is played._

"Okay now that's just plain cruel!" Pit said, angerly.

"Where was that taken?" Toon Link said.

"I'm guessing from a TV show called CSI." Ness answered.

"Which one?" Toon asked.

"Miami."

"Oh."

Wiz: Feel better?

 **Boomstick:** ** ***chuckles*** Yep.**

The gang have some neutral feeling for Justin Bieber. Some believed that he's a loser **(A/N: No Offence)** but others known him a famous teen. Kirby and Pikachu sympathize the Canadian pre-teen star because of his crazy fangirls, but they do agree that the singer needs a beating from them. Now on the next combatant.

The next contestant is a young teenage girl. She is also wearing a black shirt and a black jacket. She has long dark hair and is wearing large earrings. She appears to be singing in a music video. The gang couldn't find anything wrong with the girl, so they decided to wait for Wiz and Boomstick to tell them what is exactly wrong with her.

 **Rebecca Black**

 **(*Cues Friday instrumental*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 14**

 **Likes Parties and Fun**

 **Knows Katy Perry**

 **Prot g of Patrice "Fat Usher" Wilson**

 **Likes Even More Fun**

* * *

Wiz: Rebecca Black's mother paid $4,000 to have ARK Music Factory create a music video starring her daughter.

 **Boomstick: For $4,000, I can come up with a better song than that crap!**

"Now I feel sorry for her mother for wasting all that money for that," Pit said.

"I agree. She better have had thanked her mother by now," Pit replied.

"It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday!" Kirby (as Mike Kirby) sang.

"Shut up Kirby!" The rest of the boys yelled at the Star Warrior. Again, he stopped in sadness.

* * *

 **CLAIM TO FAME**

 **One Hit Single: "Friday"**

 **Cost: $4,000**

 **Written, Produced, & Made by ARK Music Factory**

 **"Worst Song Ever"**

 **Received Over 160 Million Views**

* * *

Wiz: The single "Friday," received more than 160,000,000 views in mere months, making Rebecca a vital star for what is considered the worst song ever made.

"Whoa, that's alot of view!" Kirby said in surprise.

"And I can tell. She keeps on repeating Friday in each lyric. What makes that day any more important than the other days?" Pit asked.

"Probably the day of the month." Pikachu said. Kirby, Toon Link, Pit, Pac-man and Yoshi chuckled at the Yellow Mouse's joke while Ness, Lucas and Villager sweatdropped at that joke.

* * *

 **EXTREME ADHD**

 **Forgets Important Things Like School**

 **Only Knows 4 out of 7 Weekdays**

 **Has Issues with Proper Grammer**

 **Derp?**

* * *

Wiz: Though Black is an early riser, she seems to have an extreme case of ADHD. She cannot focus on one thing for very long. While waiting for the bus to go to school, she completely forgot what she was doing and wound up going to a party with her friends after seeing them drive by, skipping class in the process.

"Aw what?! Seriously?!" Pit said, not looking too happy.

"Man, she's even stupider than Kirby." Pikachu said.

"HEY!" Kirby exclaimed.

"No duh, she's fourteen and she's still in freaking school!" Pac-man replied.

"And yet she still skips classes at a young age. Doesn't she think she's going to be held back afterward?" Pit asked.

"No wonder she keeps on saying Friday all the time. She only knows four days," Pikachu muttered.

"Oh please, don't even get me started on complaining about her grammer," Ness said. "Grammer is one of the most important things in life."

 **Boomstick: Whoa, that kid looks way too young to be driving!**

* * *

 **INTELLIGENCE?**

 **Not Much**

 **Incredibly Indecisive**

 **Makes Stupid Choices**

 **Again with the Grammer and Weekdays**

 **Derp**

* * *

Wiz: She is incredibly indecisive. She can't even figure out where to sit?

"Are you kidding me? Just find somewhere to sit. It's not too hard!" Pikachu shouted at the screen.

"She's going to get herself killed. She's going to be in a fight to the death for goodness sake." Pit said.

"Being indecisive will not help her. That's one of her biggest weaknesses." Ness replied

 **Boomstick: But when she finally makes up her mind, she makes the worst possible choice.**

Wiz: Instead of sitting in the car like a normal person, she stands in the back seat, even while, quote-unquote, "cruising down the highway." Keep in mind, the average speed limit of a highway in the United States is 60 mph.

 **Boomstick: This chick is crazy!**

"And stupid," Pac-man added.

"With a Captial 'S'." Ness replied.

"She is lucky to be alive," Pit said

"She is so going to die for this." TL said.

* * *

 **POSSIBLE POSITIVES**

 **Takes Action Eventually**

 **Eats Breakfast Daily**

 **Nominated for an Award Nobody Cares About**

 **That's About It**

* * *

Wiz: Recently, she was betrayed by her own mentor, AKA Fat Usher, when he tried charging viewers to watch the "Friday" video. In response, Black claimed copyright and took the video down.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, good use of $4,000 there.**

"I agree with that. That was such a waste of money. I hope her mother realized what a terrible daughter she has," Pit stated. "Honestly, she should have claimed copyright the moment her video was made."

"I feel sorry for her." Lucas said.

"While I do sympathize her because of the betrayal of her mentor, taking down the video was uncalled for. But she is a troublesome girl because she took her mother for granted," Ness said.

Wiz: She also enjoys a big bowl of cereal every morning and was nominated for MTV's favorite animated GIF award.

"I don't see anything special about those," Pit said.

"I love cereal, but what's a GIF?" Kirby asked.

"It stands for Graphics Interchange Format," Ness answered. "It's like an art picture you find in the internet but also like a short video that can be repeat over and over again."

"Oh." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: If that's a real award, I need my Boomstick GIF stat!**

Wiz: But the worst is yet to come. Rebecca Black is a "Belieber."

 **Boomstick and The Boys: What?**

Wiz: Justin Bieber is her idol.

 **Boomstick: Ahh, goddammit!**

"OH COME ON!?" Ness and Pit cried.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"If this was a serious fight right now, it would be completely one sided with Bieber winning the match," TL stated.

"I don't know who I hate more," Pac-man said.

 _Rebecca Black: I hope you cut yourself and I hope you get an eating disorder so you'll look pretty._

Despite her indesicive ways and singing career, they too started growing neutral feeling for Rebacca Black. Kirby liked the song 'Friday'. Pikachu, Yoshi and Ness have doubts on her choices. Pit, Pac-man, Toon Link, Young Link and Villager do have some like and dislike from singing and being a Bieber fan.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Oh by the way, to make things a little more ahh interesting, I scattered random weapons all over the arena.**

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: Quiet Wiz, it's time for the ad.**

"Weapons? What weapons?" Pit said, suspiciously. The others shrugged.

While the advertisement for Gamefly was running, the gang were discussing the contestants and the match. They have some likes and dislike on Justin Bieber, being a pre-teen singer and a loser **(A/N: Again, No Offence)**. They also have some likes and dislikes on Rebecca Black, knowing that she's indesicive and made the worst choice possible. But they all agreed that their singing, music, and songs are mostly popular and sometimes annoying. They couldn't decide whose gonna win but they'll hope one of them wins.

 **Boomstick: But first, it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Glorious Victory - Dead or Alive 2*)**

Bieber is looking across the city just like the title screen of Megaman 2. Black shows up and sees her idol. She giggles and run towards Bieber, only to get sprayed in the face by his perfume.

"Okay, that was just mess up." Pikachu shouted at the screen.

 **FIGHT!**

Black kicks Bieber in the groin but this doesn't do anything.

"Ouch! Doesn't that hurt?" Pit said with a surprised look on his face.

"Either he somehow has balls of steel or he doesn't have any at all." Pac-man said. The rest of the gang agreed.

Bieber punches Black 3 times, knocking her into a trash can where a wooden staff comes out. Bieber grabs it and begins hitting Black with it, only for her to counter and throw a water bottle at him, followed by a bowl of cereal. Bieber is knocked backwards and both him and Black wind up on the back of a truck.

"I know this is supposed to be a joke battle, but this is actually getting pretty intense," Pac-man said.

"I agree." Ness said.

"Shh, I want to watch more," Kirby told his friends.

Both of them have a standoff momentarily before Bieber punches Black into a pile of trash cans and crates. A pipe comes out and Black emerges with a knife. She throws it into Bieber's leg, causing the male teen pop star to scream in pain.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt." Pit said, wincing.

Black then comes at Bieber with the pipe and batters him with it, but Bieber punches her away. This caused her to let go of the pipe, which destroys an arcade game. A sword comes out from the destroyed arcade game, and Bieber picks it up. A young boy in a car drives up and Black, being the indecisive girl that she is, is having a hard time deciding where to sit.

"I can't believe she is seriously using this time to decide where to sit," Pikachu muttered.

"Yeah, right in the middle of a battle." Pac-man agrees.

"What I can't believe is that Bieber isn't using this time to kill yet." Toon Link angerily replied. "Come on JB! Take her down already! She's literally standing right in front of you, and you have a freaking sword!"

Black finally decides to jump inside the car and stands in the back seat. The car drives towards Bieber and rams him into the wall, causing Black to fly into the wall as well. As Black's body slides down the wall, the Jonas Brothers show up.

"It seems that Bieber died by being crushed by that wall and the car," Ness stated.

"Killing Miss Black in the process." Toon Link added.

"Yeah, but who are those three?" Pit asked.

"Those are the Jonas Brother." Ness answered.

"Weren't they from Nickelodeon?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, but they have quit show biz and went on world tours all the time." Ness answered.

"Oh, right." Pikachu replied.

Kevin Jonas: Wha-

The car explodes, killing the Jonas Brothers and sending the sword flying through the air. We then cut to a baseball field.

"Yay, baseball!" Kirby said, happily.

 _Commentator: And now, ladies and gentlemen, Miley Cyrus!_

Miley Cyrus walks up to the batting square but the sword impales through the head and she falls to the floor.

 **M-M-M-MONSTER K.O!**

* * *

The gang were eye widened as they seen the deaths of the combatants and those other people that showed up. But since it was a joke battle, they're still alive from a so called "celebrities" die a horrible, gruesome death.

 **Boomstick: We just set a Death Battle record!**

Wiz: Not only did Bieber and Black take each other out, but also Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brother and some poor 13 year old driver. While Bieber's famed fear of thrown objects kept him at a distance, Black's indecisiveness and daredevil recklessness ruined any chance she had.

"Which would have work if she hasn't made up of her mind." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: I dunno, Wiz. At least Rebecca turned him into roadkill before giving the wall a face high-five.**

"At least she tried." Lucas said, sweatdropped.

Wiz: A face high what? Black did a horrific job!

 **Boomstick: Well, let's let the audience decide on who sucked the most.**

"Let's just say we can all agree that they sucked equally," TL stated. The rest of the boys agreed with the Toon Incarnation of Link that the two combatants have their own fair share of pathetic qualities.

Wiz: Leave a comment detailing who you think was the most pathetic.

 **Boomstick: This fight really popped! Y-You know, 'cause they're pop stars and they blew up.**

Wiz: This battle is a draw.

Despite the stupidity of the combatants and the fact it was a joke battle, the smashers actually enjoyed watching the fight. As a matter of fact, this Death Battle episode is very similar to the Goomba vs Koopa Death Battle episode. While the Goomba and Koopa were pathetic in their own terms, they put up a good fight against each other even though the fight ended in a draw like this episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

 **(*Cue Harry Potter theme*)**

What the boys saw was a black screen but they see smoke.

From one side of the screen, half a face of a young man with glasses is seen.

 **(*Cue Binary Sunset - Star Wars a New Hope*)**

On the other side, they also see the half face of a young man with blonde hair.

The guys are now interested as Kirby puts in the fifteenth disc which is also the final disc for tonight.

Kirby hits play.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long. I was doing so work I finishing up and need to get things straight out with work. Also, I do apologize for posting this chapter up, I didn't had a choice thanks to you guys. So, like it! Or hate it! I don't care, just hit me with your best shot. So ciao!**


	16. Episode 15 - Luke Skywalker Vs Harry

**Episode 15 - Luke VS Harry**

 **Luke Skywalker belongs to Disney, Star wars and George Lucas**

 **Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and J.K Rowling**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Carbonite and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs to Nintendo**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

Kirby puts in the final episode for tonight then pressed play and a new advertisement called Carbonite was mentioned and the episode starts playing.

The introduction shows pictures of different Sci-Fi pictures before showing the two boys from the teaser.

 **(*Cue Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

The smashers see a various number of young, heroic boys as the protagonist of their respective franchises. Many of their weapons ranged from swords to futuristic guns.

Wiz: Every generation has idolized a sci-fi hero.

Boomstick: Like Luke Skywalker, legacy of the Jedi

Wiz: ...And Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

"Wow, so cool!" Kirby said with his eyes sparkled.

"I'll say." Pac-man said with a smile.

"So it's a battle between a Jedi Master and a Wizard of Hogwarts. Amazing!" Pikachu said with interest.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would in a Death Battle.

The first contestant was a blonde haired man wearing a black outfit and a robotic hand, and he wields a sword made of light energy and is seen fighting various enemies and lives in a galaxy full of aliens and advanced technology.

 **Luke Skywalker**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'7"  
**

 **Weight: 169 Ibs.**

 **Raised as a Farmer**

 **Prostechtic Right Hand**

 **Son of Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One**

 **Married to Mara Jade**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Rogue Squadron III - Mission Complete*)**

Wiz: As the orphan son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful Sith lord ever known.

"No surprise there," Ness said. "because everybody knows that."

"We have?" Pit asked.

"Yes Pit, we have. Didn't you see the movies on Star Wars?" Kirby asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Pit said, sheepishly.

Wiz: He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force.

They were amazed by this as they watched Luke being trained in the ways of the force with his old master.

* * *

 **LIGHTSABER**

 **Custom Built**

 **4 Foot Blade**

 **Cuts Through Most Objects**

 **Based on Kenobi's Saber**

 **Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact**

 **Uses Form V [Dijem So]**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Luke's weapon of choice is the lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers.**

They were now introduced with Luke's weapon which is a silver cylinder handle, but once pressed by a button it shoots out a blade of pure light and energy that can slice through anything. It also comes in various different colors which makes some members very interested to have one in their respective colors.

"I want one of those!" Kirby shouted.

Wiz: despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi.

"Hm. For a prodigy, he sure does learn fast." Pit said.

"I believe he does." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass!**

"Awesome!" Kirby and Pikachu shouted.

Wiz: Luke is a master of Form V Djiem So, an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both perseverance and pressuring an opponent.

"I never heard of this kind of fighting style." TL said.

"Me neither." YL said.

"It's quite an interesting stance to learn." Ness said as he careful analyze the stance.

"I agreed." Lucas added in agreement.

"Yeah, that'll definitely work for me too." Pit replied.

"I don't mind learning as well." Pikachu smiled.

 **Boomstick: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense.**

They see Luke used his Lightsaber to deflect laser beams with his stance, which makes the blade wielding smashers (Pit, Toon Link and Young Link) even more determined to learn it.

* * *

 **THE FORCE**

 **Surrounds All Living Things (Like Lucario's Aurra)**

 **Control - Manipulating The Aspects of One's Body (Possible with Lucario's Aura)**

 **Sense - Recognizing & Immersing in Environment (Less Common with Lucario's Aura)**

 **Alter - Manipulating Subjects & Environment (Kinda rare to Lucario's Aura)**

* * *

Wiz: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the force.

Hearing that sounded like Lucario's Aura again. The boys listens carefully.

Wiz: He can control it in three aspects: control, sense and alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Of course it is, he's the master of the force." Pikachu said with a smile.

Boomstick: Like the mind trick thingy. Oh ho, man, the terrible things I would do with that.

"Oh the Jedi mind trick thing, cool." Pit said.

"Yeah, I don't want even want to know what Boomstick is thinking when trying to use the Mind Trick technique." Ness said with a frown.

* * *

 **FORCE POWERS**

 **Force Persuasion**

 **Increased Senses**

 **Increased Speed and Strength**

 **Force Choke**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Shatterpoint**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode VI - Sail Barge Assault*)**

Wiz: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to neglect pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal.

"Well, that explains why he continues on fighting." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits!**

"Aw, wish I can do that." Pit said, as he imagine taking down Demon World Armies without any problems.

"Me too." Villager said, as he imagine himself doing all the work he's doing as mayor with that kind of power.

Wiz: Finally, Luke can use shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure to the force...

 **Boomstick: And boom! They explode faster than a firestone tire.**

This power is unlike any known power in Lucario's Aura. The guys watch Luke put his hand forward and many opponents are choking or blown to pieces and they jaw drop how he does all this with little effort.

"Yikes, now that's brutal!" Pikachu said in shock.

Wiz: Luke has defeated a large variety of foes. Ranging from stormtroopers to deadly sith lords. One of which Luke had to construct a second lightsaber to beat.

"Dual wielding!" Kirby and Pikachu shouted.

* * *

 **SHOTO LIGHTSABER**

 **Shorter, Red Blade**

 **Approx. 2 Ft. Blade**

 **Used in Jar'Kai Form**

 **Used Sparingly**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His shorter, red shoto saber was made to counter the Sith's Lumiya's lightwhip and it worked pretty damn well.**

"Odd. I don't remember seeing that in the movie." Toon Link said.

"It's probably in one of those comics we haven't read." Ness stated.

"Ah. I see." Toon Link replied.

Despite the different sizes, it was cool to see Luke use two different lightsabers. Despite the fact they glow a bright color each, both Links still stick with the sword and shield, which resembles the Original Link.

Wiz: He still carries it, though, prefers a single blade over two handed combat.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh, penis joke.**

Pikachu, Pac-man and Kirby chuckled. Most of the guys blushed while looking away awkwardly.

 **Boomstick: Anyways, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness, aside from some pretty serious daddy issues.**

The gang sees Luke overpowering Darth Vader, who's his dad, and cutting his hand off.

"Hm, he does have father issues," Pikachu said. They nodded.

 **Boomstick: He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one.**

"Meaning that he always come prepared and doesn't hold any back." Ness stated.

Wiz: While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches.

"I'm starting to like this guy!" TL said with a smile.

 _Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me._

Luke was a very interesting character on his own, even if he's the son of Darth Vader. They all seemed very interested on how the Force works and what benefits it had, they even wanted their very own Lightsabers after seeing a bit of it in action. On to the next combatant.

The second opponent is a young boy that appears to be around Weiss, Blake and Yang's age. Other depictions show him at ages ranging from 11 to 17. His outfits range from regular clothes to his wizard robe and he's also wearing glasses (which makes him look like a nerd). The most eye catching feature is a scar on his forehead that looks like a lightning bolt. They see him riding a broomstick and chasing a little golden orb with bug-like wings in some kind of sport.

 **Harry Potter**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Unknown [Tall]**

 **Weight: Unknown [Skinny]**

 **Born July 31, 1980**

 **Half-Blood Wizard**

 **Accidentally Cursed to Carry Voldemort's Powers**

 **Married to Ginny Weasley**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Harry Potter - Hedwig's Theme*)**

Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talents of the most powerful dark wizard ever known: Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort is a creepy looking dark wizard with pale skin, sharp fingernails and wearing a dark robe. The most weird feature of all he lacks a nose.

"Isn't he the villain who started the whole evil magic ruling thing the first place?" Pit askd.

"Yes, he was the one who kill Harry's parents."

Wiz: He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true power before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic.

 **Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar?**

"It seems that those two have something in common." Yoshi said.

"Yep, they're both raised by their aunts and uncles." Lucas said with a smile.

"But the only difference is that Luke uses the Force while Harry uses magic," Ness replied.

"I love Magic!" Kirby cheerfully said.

* * *

 **WAND**

 **Length: 11 in.**

 **Make: Holly**

 **Core: Phoenix Feather**

 **Described as "Nice & Supple"**

 **Brother of Voldemort's Wand**

* * *

Wiz: Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned numerous spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms.

"What a cool wand!" Kirby said with his eyes sparkling.

"So he's a magic user that controls magic with a stick. It's kinda weird yet at the same time legit," Pit said.

"What I don't get is how are two pieces of wood are brothers." Pac-man said, weirdly.

"His and Voldemort's Wand, originally belong to Tom Riddle, was made from a phoenix feather core, from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, maybe that's why they call them both brothers." Ness explained.

"Oh." He replied.

* * *

 **CHARMS**

 **Expelliarmus [Disarm]**

 **Confundus [Confuse]**

 **Stupefy [Stun]**

 **Protego [Shields]**

 **Patronus [Shields from Dark Creatures]**

 **Accio [Summons Objects]**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Fireworks - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *End Credit Version**)**

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Expelleraptamus... or whatever.**

Wiz: Expelliarmus.

 **Boomstick: ...Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air.**

"A Disarming Spell." Pit said, interested.

"Looks useful." Pikachu said.

"Yeah." Lucas added.

Wiz: The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target, Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks.

"A Confusion Spell, A Stun Spell and A Shield Spell. Man, those are some interesting spells." Pit said, looked impressed.

"I agree." Villager said.

 **Boomstick: And he can summon anything he wants to him with Accio. *clears throat* Accio money! Accio loose women! ...Damn.**

The group chuckled at Boomstick trying to cast the spell but failed instead.

* * *

 **FIREBOLT BROOMSTICK**

 **0 to 150 MPH in 10 Seconds**

 **Braking Charm**

 **Perfect Balance**

 **Streamlined Ash**

 **Individually Selected Twigs of Aerodynamic Perfection**

* * *

Wiz: His Firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds.

"Whoa! Fast, but not as fast as Sonic though." Lucas said.

"But it's still very decent." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: That's even faster than Wiz getting shot down by a woman!**

Wiz: Right! ... *realizes* wait, no! Back to Spells!

The group laughed at this bit.

* * *

 **CURSES**

 **Reducto [Destroys Objects]**

 **Sectumsempra [Slashes]**

 **Oppungo [Objects Attack]**

 **Imperio [Controls Minds]**

 **Crucio [Causes Pain]**

 **Avada Kedavra [The Killing Curse]**

* * *

Wiz: Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, Slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperious.

"Dark Spells huh? I never knew he learned such a thing." Pit said.

"Well, he did study under Hogwarts to learn curses so that's where he learn it." Pikachu said simply.

"True, true." Pit replied.

* * *

 **Boomstick: And then there's the killing curse, Abra Kadabra.**

Wiz: Avada Kedavra

They then watch the curse strike a spider like creature and it dies instantly.

"The Killing Curse..." Kirby said, darkly. The way he said it, made it sounds really dark and evil, even saying it makes chills their spines.

 **Boomstick: Oh. So that magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family.**

Everybody was silent.

"Boomstick... you are an idiot." Ness facepalmed.

Wiz: While Harry has never actually used the killing curse, it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable.

They watch Harry hide behind a statue and the killing curse doesn't even reach him despite being said it's unblockable.

"Yeah, I was afriad of that." Ness said, looking pale.

 **Boomstick: Unless it hits a wall, or a sword or anything really.**

"Knew it." Ness said, looking scared.

"I better watch out for that." Pit mumbled.

Wiz: Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform. The killing curse is no exception.

So magic is acquired for a key line of focus. That's something Ness, Lucas and Pit needed to do.

* * *

 **APPARITION**

 **Teleportation (Similar Zelda's Farore's Wind)**

 **Long Range**

 **Instantaneous**

 **Does Not Require a Wand**

 **Possibly Easier to Do With a Wand**

* * *

Boomstick: Harry also know Appar teleporting, and can do it without a wand.

"Just like Zelda's Farore's Wind technique." Young Link said.

* * *

 **OCCUMENCY**

 **Prevents Mind Control & Mind Reading**

 **Has not Mastered, but is Adequate**

 **Unconventionally uses a Fond Memory as a Shield**

* * *

Wiz: His training in Occumency defends his mind from any sort mental attack or illusion.

"So, it prevents mind control and mind reading users to get into anyone else heads. Amazing." Pit said, amazed.

 **Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charms' gonna help him much in the fight. So lets move on.**

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

 **CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY**

 **The Third Deathly Hallow**

 **Does Not Wear Out**

 **Hides the Wearer**

 **Cannot be Detected Unless the Wearer Allows it**

* * *

Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected.

"Hm. That cloak is really useful." Pit said, intrigited.

They then watched Harry puts it on and he's out of sight. Pit wished that he want one it's easier for him to sneak around. Ness was eyeing the design of the cloak.

 **Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise, or pokes his foot out.**

"Seems legit if you ask me." Said Pac-man.

Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at varied young ages.

They watch Harry in awe as he defeats a pack of cloaked, ghost like beings with a spell that sends a wave of blinding light. Even more impressed that they see him kill a giant serpent with nothing but a sword.

Wiz: He has also learned non-verbal spells.

 **Boomstick: By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass, not to mention Lord Voldemort himself.**

"Yes, finally!" Pit said, excitedly.

Wiz: Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he is technically a Hogwarts drop-out.

"Yep. That was from the end of the movie." Pikachu said.

"I believe it was." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the lord of ultimate evil, you'd get a G.E.D.**

"G.E.D?" Kirby asked.

"General Educational Development. It's a test that a group of four subject tests which, when passed, provide certification that the test taker has any high school-level academic skills." Ness explained.

"Oh." Kirby replied.

They see Harry uses his wand on a candle in a jar, which creates a huge fire. He then uses another spell to put it out.

 _Harry: Crudicio!_

The gang with impressed with Harry Potter at accomplishing a lot and having a whole variety of spells that are really versatile and effective in combat. They had to admit that Harry Potter is a skilled opponent just like Luke Skywalker. Despite initially having similar back stories, both of them became unique heroes in their own world.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. But first, let me recommend Carbonite.

Boomstick: For all your Han Solo freezing needs.

The boys sees a man name Han Solo frozen in some kind of small chamber and they see his face and hands covered in frozen minerals on him. They were wondering how he got into that state as he looks helpless.

Wiz: Uh, no Boomstick, it's a website.

 **Boomstick: What?**

Carbonite was a site about protecting your saved files and other stuff on your computer from viruses, spyware and "electro cancer" if your computer ever crashes. Ness is impressed by this site. Then later, once the advertisement rolls, they debated on who would win. Luke is very agile and has his Force abilities to even the playing field, Harry also has a variety of spells and if he played his moves right he might end Luke's life with the killing curse. But Luke might find a weakness to give him an opportunity to win against The Boy Who Lived. Now on with the fight.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. On an unknown planet in a city that floats high above the clouds, there stood Luke Skywalker waiting for something. Luke sees Harry Potter, with his wand, slowly approaching him. Luke draws his lightsaber that makes a cool sound as the blade emerges (the sound it makes during the fight is really awesome to the boys' ears).

Time to see which Sci-Fi hero survives this fight.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode III - Battle of Heroes*)**

 _Harry: Avada Kedavr..._

Harry quickly uses the killing curse, but Luke tried to use Force Persuasion to stop him by controling his mind. Fortunately for Harry, his experience in Occlumency helps him break Luke's grip and is now free.

 _Harry: Avada Kedav-_

Luke interrupts Harry again with Force Push and Harry is knocked back. Luke leaps into the air while somersaulting towards Harry to slice him to ribbons but Harry teleports out of the way. Harry fires a series of non-verbal spells which Luke manages to block and deflect them, then he leaps over a fired spell and tries to hit Harry, who teleports away again to another safe spot.

 _Harry: Expelliarmus!_

Harry fires that spell along with other non-verbal spells, but the Jedi blocks them all again. Luke uses the Force knocks Harry's wand out of his hand. Luke charges towards Harry, but the wizard teleports away and recovers his wand.

 _Harry: Accio Firebolt!_

Luke throws his lightsaber like a boomerang towards Harry. But unfortunately, he already chosen the perfect charm for it.

 _Harry: Protego!_

The shield charm deflected the Lightsaber and Luke caught it, but he was suddenly attacked by the Firebolt broom and Harry manages to get on it and ride off. Harry then proceeded to fire several non-verbal spells on Luke while riding on his broom, Luke manages to block or deflected them before using the Force to catch Harry and the Firebolt and have them crashed downward into the ground. But Harry used the Cloak of Invisibility to give him a surprise advantage and making Luke unable to sense him.

"This is gonna be intense." Pit commented.

"Yeah, with a number of spells casting, Harry might win." Toon Link said.

"I hope Luke can do this." Lucasu said in worry.

"He'll make it." Ness assured to the blonde boy.

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Battlefront II - Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Theme*)**

 _Harry: Confundo!_

Luke throws his Lightsaber at where he heard Harry.

 _Harry: Stu..._

Harry teleported out of the way and proceeded to cast his charm.

 _Harry: Stupefy!_

Luke rolls to avoid the Stupefy and recovers his Lightsaber and uses Force Push to blow away the Cloak of Invisibility away from Harry. He then proceeded to Force Choke the hell out of Harry, stopping him from using his verbal spells.

The group were a little disturbed by this action Luke is doing.

"Uh-oh, he's starting to look like his dad." Pikachu stated.

"And to him, it's necessary to take Harry down." Ness finished.

 **(*Cues Battle of Hoth *Part 2* - Star Wars Episode V*)**

Luke throws his Lightsaber at Harry, but he manages to cast a non-verbal spell and destroys the weapon. Afterwords he manages to break free and fires the killing curse once again.

 _Harry: Avada Kedavra!_

Luke dodges the killing curse by rolling again and Harry fires more non-verbal spells, in which the Jedi uses the Force to block them all.

 _Harry: Sectumsempra!_

Luke was caught by surprise as the slashing curse hit him, leaving his side bleeding.

"Ow. That's gonna leave a mark." Pikachu hissed.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat Luke." Pac-man added, knowing the end is near.

Luke just about had enough of this game.

Luke then used Shatterpoint and found a flaw on Harry that'll be his victory. The camera zoomed towards Harry's lightning scar and a few seconds it stretched and expanded before being torn opened that large amounts of blood starts gushing out of the wizard's forehead.

The group winced as they see Harry screaming in pain.

"HOLY CRAP!" Pac-man exclaimed.

"Damn, that's brutal!" Pikachu yelled in shock.

"Looks like Luke won this one." Toon Link replied, and even touched the scar as he saw one his head was scary like as Harry being afflicted by the Shatterpoint.

"Indeed it is." Pit nodded at TL's statement.

Luke then brought out his Shoto Lightsaber and quickly impaled it into Harry's chest, ending The Boy Who Live's life.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Throne Room*)**

That was an awesome fight the guys enjoyed, except the part how Luke ripped Harry's scar off.

On with the results.

 **Boomstick: Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job, keeping Luke at a distance.**

The smashers agreed at that.

Wiz: But Luke fought smart, and tried to finish Harry quickly with force persuasion. But Harry was able to resist thanks to Occlumency.

They remembered that.

 **Boomstick: Then Luke used force choke to stop Harry from casting spells.**

"But he forgot he can cast non-verbal spells too." Mine informed.

Wiz: And although Luke can dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra curse caught him off-guard. But with Shatterpoint, Luke discovered an exploitable flaw.

 **Boomstick: That famous lightning bolt scar, which Forced Harry to lose the battle.**

Everyone slightly chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Luke Skywalker.

That was a great battle. But for some odd reason, there wasn't a teaser for the next episode which confused the boys. So, with that, the boys headed to their rooms while Kirby goes to sleep to his bed. But little did they know, both of the combatants are females.


	17. Episode 16 - Chun-Li Vs Mai Shiranui

**Episode 16 - Chun Li VS Mai Shiranui**

 **Chun Li Belongs to Capcom**

 **Mai Shiranui Belongs to SNK**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **The National Campaign of Drunk Driving and soundtrack Belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

On the next day was Sunday. It was very sunny day in the Smash World. Well, not for the smashers...

"Tell me again guys, why are we taking the plane to Wuhu Island again?"

"Because, summer is also over and Mario and Master Hand suggested to spend our last summer days in Wuhu Island, and we got to spend the most of it before September comes."

"Well, I do see why we get to go to a Mii filled island."

"Because it's better than staying all day in the house."

Inside the plane, we find Kirby and the smash fighters are on the plane flying to Wuhu Island. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Ike was talking to Marth. Peach, Zelda, Samus and Lady Palutena were chatting to each other. Lucina was talking to Robin and Corrin. Lucario and Sonic were sitting while Lucario was crossing his arms and closing his eyes and Sonic was staring at the clouds in the air while flying. The Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, were playing a 3DS game of Pokemon X and Pokemon Y. Mario and Luigi were talking among to each other. And many others were doing their own.

Everyone seems to be having their own thing until a voice from innercom spoke, "Attention, passager! We are arriving at your destination! Welcome to Wuhu Island!"

The plane made it to the island in no time flat. And like most do, they dropped off the passagers from the plane toon the air as they opened up their parachutes from their bags. Once they landed, the smashers made it in tact.

"Here we are! Wuhu Island!" Mario exclaimed as he took his parachute.

"Wow, it's even bigger as everyone say." Pit said in amazement.

The group then took off their parachute from their backs and begin to wonder around the island

"WAIT!" Mario yelled before they could all run over to the beach. "Before you guys run off, get your stuff and take it to your hotel room. I'm not carrying everybody's crap again." The others groaned and went to grab their bags. Mario handed each of them a card key as they left with their stuff.

Meanwhile, Kirby, along with Pikachu and Yoshi, made it to the room of the hotel he and and the others are staying. Once they were inside, they begin to see around the room. Two beds were there, one in each corner of the large room. Across from the door was a door that lead to a balcony, and a and a bathroom was near the bed Pikachu had claimed which was in the lower right corner of the room. There was a closet near the bed that Pikachu claimed and the bathroom. There was also a small desk with a chair, a grey couch chair, and a tv that is on top of a dresser.

"I'm surprised that we're gonna stay here for the rest of the summer." Pikachu said, unpacking his bag.

"Me too. I'm also surprised that Mario and Master Hand suggeste this." Yoshi said, unpakcing everything.

"Come on guys, this could be fun." Kirby said, happily. "I mean, how long has it been since we've been in an actual trip."

"Not since Melee and Brawl. Although in each vacation it always ends up in disasters." Said the Green Dinosaur.

"Yeah, well the next time one of those try to do something that might ruin, I will electric shock anyone into a crisp." Pikachu growled.

"No worries, we'll keep our distance if anything would happen." Said the Pink Puffball.

"And speaking of distace, we got to go to the beach. We promised Ness and the others we meet at the beach to have some summer fun while we're here." Yoshi said.

"Right. So, race ya to the beach!" Kirby said, as he rushed out of the room.

"Hey, no fair!" Pikachu said, chasing after him.

Yoshi sighed. "Man, they always get into the fun, aren't they? Hey, wait up!" He then chases after them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Ah! Now this is more like it! Fresh sun, ocean breeze, summer living!" Ness said, feeling the breeze of the beach. "It sure feels nice around. And speaking of nice, it would be nice to see if one of my pals are here." He looks around the area. "Where are they?"

"Hey Ness!" He turned his head and saw a familiar blonde haired kid, wearing nothing but a dark-blue swimming trunks. It was Lucas.

"Ah! Lucas, there you are!" Ness said, seeing his friend coming.

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy getting ready to be here." Lucas said, approaching him.

"Nah. It's quite alright. At least you're here, the others hasn't arrived yet." Ness replied.

"Oh, I see. They haven't arrived yet." Lucas said, looking around the area.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm sure they'll be any minute now. Oh, here they come right now!" Ness said, seeing something behind Lucas.

Lucas turned his head and saw three shadowy figures running after them. The first one was a yellow mouse with red dotted cheeks and a thunderbolt tail. The second one was a pink puffball with red shoes. And the last one was a green dinosaur with a red satile on his back. They are Kirby, Pikachu and Yoshi. Right now, they're finishing their race.

"Ha-ha! I win!" Kirby exclaimed when he reached the beach.

"What! No fair! You got a head start!" Pikachu complained as he ran over. Yoshi walked over to them, breathing and wheezing.

"Geez Yoshi. I thought you were in better shape than this." Pikachu said.

Yoshi glared at Pikachu but turned his head when he noticed the two PSI kids. "Hey, isn't that Ness and Lucas?" He asked.

"Huh?" Was their response.

"Hey guys!" They turned and spotted Ness and Lucas standing their waving at them.

"Hi Ness! Hi Lucas!" Kirby said, waving them back as he, Pikachu and Yoshi runs after them.

"Hey you three, you made it!" Ness said, glad to his friends again.

"Hey, what can we say? We arrived on time." Pikachu said. "Actually, we hardly even gotten on time."

"Glad you guys can make. I was hoping of more of you would arrived here, but I'm sure they'll be arriving soon." Ness said

"It's great to have friends." Kirby replied.

"Yeah, it sure does." Pikachu. Then the gang started laughing.

"So, shall we go?" Pikachu said as they finished laughing.

"Yeah, now let's..." Ness begin before a voice interrupted him.

"Oh look Samus! Looks like they just fall head over heels for you!" They turned to the source of the voice. Not from a far distance, they see the female smashers, Zelda, Samus, Peach, Lady Palutena and Roselina in their swimsuits laughing as they see the swordsmen, Ike, Link, Roy, Marth and even Robin falling on the sandy ground. And from a far and safe distance they see Ike staring at the blonde space blonde.

'Oh no, not this again...' Pikachu and Ness said in disbelief.

"So, are you gonna sit there drooling or are you gonna get up?" Samus asked. Realizing what she met, Ike came back to his senses and pushed the others off. He brushed himself off and the other swordsmen did as well.

"Whoa " Roy said when he got a good look at Samus. "Forgive me for this and I thought it wasn't possible but Samus just got hotter!"

That did it. Samus's eye twitched and she snapped her fingers. At Samus's signal, the Hylian Priness used Din's fire on Roy, burning his hair. Kirby and his friends winced on this scene.

"GAH!" Roy exclaimed and ran for the ocean. The young smashers shooked their head for Roy's rude comment. Ike was trying his best not to stare but considering his crush on her it was hard. Marth and Robin noticed his staring and Marth head-slapped him for that.

"Hey Ike, don't you know it's rude to stare?" Marth said while Robin nodded on that. However, the prince noticed Zelda in her bikini and blushed. Ike, along with Robin, looked at Link and Marth who weren't focusing on Samus, but Zelda. Ike head-slapped both of them.

"Don't you guys know it's rude to stare?" He said, looking at Marth in particular. Marth rubbed the back of his head and glared at Ike.

"Aw, isn't that cute? Well, we'll be at beach." Peach said. The five girls walked around the swordsmen, not noticing the young one, who watched as they left.

Ness sighed. "It always happens, whenever there's a vacation they always go on goo goo eyeing on the girls. Is there any that doesn't involved romance?"

"Hey, you don't see me complaining about guys going goo goo eyeing at any girl they see." Pikachu retorted.

"Said the yellow mouse who was eyeing on a certain bunny type Pokemon who oblivious have a crush on the said mouse." Ness retorted back.

"Eh!? SHUT UP!" Pikachu yelled. Ness chuckled.

"Yeah well, at least, we're not doing the same thing." Lucas said.

"Maybe, because we're still at a young age." Ness answered.

"Still, at least we don't do the same thing like the." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Yoshi replied.

"Absolutely." Kirby said. "No way, that's happening to us. Nuh-uh."

"Hey boys!" Hearing that voice, Kirby blushed and he and other boys looked and saw whose voice it belonged to. What they saw was Jigglypuff walking past the boys, wearing a strawhat and small sized swinsuit.

"U-Uh, h-hi Jigglypuff!" Kirby said, while blushing and waving at her at her at the same time, nervously.

Jigglypuff stopped and look at him. Then giggled and waved back as she continued walking towards her female friends (Nana and the four Female Villagers).

Kirby watched her leave with a scarlet blush on his face. Ness and the others watched this and shooked their head. "Well, at least, one person is." Ness muttered.

"Hey guys!" They turned and sees a beach ball coming their way, which threw across at Kirby knocking him off his feet, but land in Lucas's arm. They then spotted Toon Link, along with Young Link, Popo, Pichu, Lucario, and DuckHunt stood there as TL waved. Soon, the gang rushed in to join in a game of beach ball. Then later, Kirby played a game of Frisbee with DuckHunt while the others were creating sand castles. Then he spotted Jigglypuff, still talking to her friends. She's still cute as ever. Kirby, for one thing, know that girls like her are quite as cute as ever to his eye, and yet he still yeld a big crush her like no tomorrow. So, for some odd reason, all he could is to plan to impress her. So, thinking of the plan, Kirby unknowingly dropped the frisbee which drop towards DuckHunt who were watching him weirdly for some reason then walked away then both the Dog and the Duck played the game.

'Oh man, there's got to be a way to impress Jigglypuff. But what?' Kirby thought. As he continues to think, he spotted the girls from far distances watching the guys surfing in the ocean with surf board. Kirby looked at them for a moment then suddenly got an idea. Girls like watching guy surfing. Maybe that's a good way to get Jigglypuff to noticed him for once. But the question remains; how will he pull that one off? And that's where another popped in his head.

* * *

 _Later..._

Our Hylian Princess, Zelda, was sitting at her chair, enjoying this beautiful and peaceful day at the beach. With all the kids running around and guys on their surf boards talking in strange way, it was hardly peaceful during the day at the beach. But Zelda herself found it relaxing, nevertheless. She listened to the waves as they crashed on the shore, and giggled at the cute little pikmin in hula skirts.

"Hoo lu-lu-lu, hoo lu-lu-lu," They sang in their cute little pikmin voices.

Zelda looked over at the Pokemon to her left and was shocked to see a giant sand castle where just a few minutes ago was a pile of sand.

"Yeah! A giant sand castle!" Pikachu exclaimed as he ran through the castle. Zelda sat up in her chair and looked at Lucario who was patting the side of the castle.

"How did you-"

"Psychic Powers." Lucario interrupted.

"Dude! You even put a bathroom in here?!" Lucario replied. Red walked by and saw the castle. His jaw dropped but he said nothing.

"Psychic Powers. Just leaves 'em speechless, doesn't it?" Lucario said and walked into his castle. Zelda blinked and slowly laid back down in her chair.

"WOOHOO!"

Zelda jumped a bit, but sighed when she saw Ike. He held a surfboard over his head followed by Link who also had one.

"Surf's up!" Link exclaimed. Some other smashers were surfing too, such as Kirby, who was on his warpstar.

"Cowabuga!" He cheered. Zelda watched as Ike and Link dove into the water with their surfboards.

"Aw man, I've missed this so much!" Ike yelled as swam for a wave.

Lucario, watching from the top of his castle, decided to make Ike's day. As well as many other surfers. He used his psychic-type ability to raise the waves of the ocean, making them larger and awesomer. He also created a current for Ike and Link, so that they wouldn't have to paddle all the way out there. Ike noticed Lucario and waved a thanks. Just as a wave came up to him, Ike jumped on his surf board and was instantly taken up by the waves.

"Whooooohoooo!" Ike exclaimed as he rode the wave. Link was on another wave, a few yards behind Ike.

'Alright then, time to impress Zelda.' He thought. "Hey Zelda! Watch thi-" Zelda turned her head to Link just as something shot past him, causing him to wipeout. Marth saw it and bursted out laughing at Link's epic fail as Zelda looked concerned. Link's surfboard shot right out from under his feet and slammed into Lucario's castle.

"GAH!" Lucario exclaimed when his castle fest apart. All that could be seen in the hill of sand was Pikachu's tail and Lucario's upside down lower-half.

Ness and the gang saw that and chuckled at the two Pokemon. "So much for you castle boys." Ness said, continued to chuckle.

Back with Ike, he was having the time of his life. Doing all kinds of tricks and looking awesome. He could even hear some girls whistling at him. Just as Ike was about to do another trick, someone else joined him on his wave. He looked at who it was and gasped.

"Meta Knight?!" He exclaimed. "You can surf?!"

Meta Knight looked at him and said, "And pretty darn good too." Meta Knight used his wings to give him a speed boost and he shot past Ike. Ike lost his balance and his surfboard shot out from under him and went over his head.

Kirby laughed as he see Ike fall. "Enjoying yourself little one?" A voice talked to him. He looked and saw the Umbra Witch, Bayonetta, in her bathing suit surfing on a surf board.

"Miss Bayonetta! I didn't know you can surf!" Kirby said, looking shock.

"Why it's one of my natural talents, little one." Bayonetta answered. "Though I'd be careful if I were you, or you'll be, oh do they say it, losing your balance."

"Huh?" Was Kirby's response before Bayonetta rode pass him which result in a total wipe out to Kirby falling into the waves from his Warpstar.

At that moment, time seemed to slow down as everyone on the beach experienced the awesomest thing ever. And soon, Kirby and the gang left the beach and headed for juice bar.

"Hahahaha. Man Kirby, who would guess you, of all people, would try a surfing." Pac-man said, sitting at the table with Kirby.

"Yeah, I know." Kirby replied. "I was getting really good at it but not before Miss Bayonetta showed up and wiped me out."

Pac-man laughed. "Oh man, who knew she's good at surf."

"She's good at everything, especially at shooting and hunting mosnters." Kirby said.

"Yeah," Pac-man said. "but seriously, Kirby, what on earth made you go surfing anyway?"

Kirby then blushed a little bit when asking that question. "Oh, well... you know, just, uh, trying to... do something new?" He said, nervously.

"Oh, really?" Pac-man said, looking at his friend closely.

"Eh... yes." He replied.

"Well, you do blush all the time, and you always try something new. So, if I have to guess, you're in love with someone."

"What?! No way! I would never do that!" Kirby said, quickly.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Pac-man said, smirking.

"Because I always blush like this." Kirby quickly response.

"Oh come on, Kirbs, you gonna have someone your eyeing on." Pac-man said. "Come on, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know. Last time you kept a promise, you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Kirby said, not so sure.

"Come on, I promise I won't tell a soul." Pac-man said, looking serious.

Kirby then looked at him again then judging by his face, he is serious. "Okay. I'll believe you."

"I promise you, I'll never tell a soul." Pac-man sworn

"Okay, okay..." Kirby sweatdropped.

"So, who is she?" He asked.

"Well..."

"CANNONBALL!" Kirby and Pac-man turned and saw Toon Link running and jumped in the water, accidentally soaking Ike in the process.

"Gah!" The blue haired mercenary exclaimed. He glared at Toon Link.

"Ooooo! Toon Link, you are going to get it!" Nana said. Toon Link gupled as he looked fearfully at Ike, but was surprised when the mercenary smiled.

"You call that a splash? I'll show you a splash!" He jumped into the water, causing a huge splash that caught Samus.

"Oops, sorry Samus." Ike said. Samus laughed a little and set her smoothie down.

"Tch. If I had my suit, I'd show you all a real splash!" She dove in gracefully, coming up near Ike.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Link asked as he walked over.

"Come on in, Link!" Ike said. Link jumped in, causing a splash not as big as Ike's but close.

"Meh, I'd give it four." Toon Link said.

"I'd give it a five." Ness said.

"I'd give it a six as well." Lucas said.

Kirby and Pac-man sweatdropped. "Well, at least, they're having fun." Pac-man muttered.

"Yeah," Kirby replied.

Then from the diving board high above, the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, jumped off. "Super Twin Splash!" They yelled. They hit the water, and a splash bigger than Ike's hit everyone.

"Eight!" Toon Link yelled.

"Seven!" Ness shouted.

"Nine!" Lucas said.

"Hey, is this a cannonball contest or something? I'm the king of cannonballing!" King Dedede yelled as he jumped in.

"Huh?!/Uh-Oh?!" Kirby and Pac-man looked surprised as they know what is about to happen.

"Oh shi-" Everyone else swam away panicked as Link was the unfortunate victim to be landed upon. Dedede caused quite the splash, as Toon Link and the others was thrown right out of the water.

"Ten!" All three kids yelled.

"Ha! I'd like to see anyone beat that!" Dedede said.

"Sheesh. Talk about a big splash." Pac-man grunted. Kirby growled.

"BEEP!" Everyone then looked up and saw Mr. Game and Watch who had just jumped off the VERY high dive. They never expected that all the water in the pool would be splashed out completely. Ike faceplanted on the concrete and Samus landed on him.

"OW!" Ike exclaimed.

"Oops! Sorry, Ike!" Samus said and got up.

Toon Link pulled his face off the ground and said, "Thirty."

"Same here." Ness and Lucas said.

"Gurgh..." Pac-man gurgled while Kirby spits out water.

Meanwhile Mr. Game and Watch pulled himself out of the crack he had put in the pool. "Beep " He said, looking at the smashers that were splashed out of the pool. Dedede had even landed in a tree.

"How did you DO that?!" Popo asked in shock.

"Beep, beep." Mr. Game & Watch spoke.

"Uh-huh. How exactly does a 2-D figure beat ME at cannonballing?" Dedede asked as he fell out of the tree.

"Don't judge a book by it cover." Ike said as he got up.

"Be, bee beep" Mr. Game and Watch said and walked off.

"This is gonna be one surprising summer." Pac-man grunted.

"Yeah..." Kirby grunted.

* * *

 _2 Hours later..._

"Aw man, it's good to be walking back to the room." Ness said as he and his friends, Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Pac-man, Popo, Lucas, Toon Link and Young Link are walking about to their hotel rooms.

"Thank god, I seriously need a shower after the waters we had." Pac-man said, wrapping himself with a towel.

"Waters from the ocean and waters from the pool, forget about it!" Pikachu said.

"I think my ears is experiencing waterlogs." Said Lucas.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm sure a nice hot shower would fix that." Toon Link smiled.

"I hope so." Lucas replied.

They continued on walking to their room. As they returned to their rooms, Kirby heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Kirby!" He jumped and then spotted the Balloon Pokemon, Jigglypuff, walking towards him.

"Oh hi Jigglypuff! How's it going?" Kirby greeted her nervously.

"Well, despite the pool being a disaster, I'm doing fine... yet." Jigglypuff said, weirdly.

"Huh? Why's that?" Kirby said in confusion.

Jigglypuff jolted. "Oh nothing! Just thinking out loud!" She said, quickly.

"Oh." Kirby replied. Then he asked, "So, how's the vacation so far?"

"Oh, it's going good." Jigglypuff answered. "The girls and I thought it would be a good idea if we go play Table Tennis, you think that you and boys would come?"

"Uh..." Kirby thought about it then answered, "sure, of course we will."

"Great!" Jigglypuff said, all of a sudden got happy.

"Uh...Okay." Kirby said, gotten surprised.

Jigglypuff then regain herself. "So, you would think? Up for a little Table Tennis tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course we will." Kirby answered. "and beside, we're not doing any good for tomorrow, aren't we?"

Jigglypuff giggled. "Right. So, see ya around?"

"Yeah." Kirby nodded.

Jigglypuff gave him a soft smile then left back to her room as Kirby watches her leave.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Kirby jumped abit and sees his friend Pikachu stood there, the entire time.

"H-How long h-have you been standing there?" Kirby said, looking frighten.

"The whole time." Pikachu smirked.

Kirby gulped. "Hahahaha." Pikachu laughed. "Relax. I won't tell anyone. Though, I'm surprised you might having the same effect as the others."

"Huh?! Don't be stupid! I won't like them!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Sure you won't!" PIkachu chuckled as he went back.

Kirby grunted then begin to return to the room.

"Man, I'm starving. It feels like I haven't eaten for hours." Yoshi said, feeling his belly for starvation.

"You think that's bad, I turned on the TV and most of the channels I've seen are quite recognizable." Pikachu said, using the remote to change the channels of the TV.

"It's too bad that we left the Death Battle DVDs back home obivously because I want see the next battle." Yoshi said, sheepishly.

"Well, when you put it that way," Kirby said, gaining their attention. "then I suppose you won't let that these out of this battle!" He then pulled out something out of his bag and then, surprisingly to his two known friends, they saw the Death Battle DVD cases in Kirby's hands.

"Whoa, the DVDs! How did you-?"

"Well," Kirby interrupted. "since we got nothing after dark, I figure we can have a little 'entertainment'."

"Ooh, Kirby, you sliy fox you!" Pikachu said, patting his friend on the back.

"Aw, it was nothing." Kirby smiled of embrassesment.

"But how are we suppose to watch them without the TV?" Yoshi asked in wonder.

"I already got that one cover!" Kirby said. Then pulled something else out of his bag. He brought out something that looks like a Computer Laptop. He opened up and saw buttons and two logos: DVD and Sony.

"A Portable DVD Player. What I'll be damn." Pikachu said in awe.

"Yup." Kirby replied.

"How did you get a Portable DVD Player?" Yoshi asked.

"Let's just say the thing was a 'steal'." Kirby said with a wink.

 _Flashback..._

"Excuse me sir, how much for the DVD player?" Kirby asked the guy in the counter.

"$73.95!" He answered.

"Right. So, here you go!" Kirby paid him about $80.00.

"Thank you, come again!" He gave him the DVD Player and also $4.94.

 _End Flashback..._

"Well, that explains it." Pikachu said.

"Still, how and where did you get the money?" Yoshi asked, curiously. This made Kirby smirking.

 _Flashback... again...  
_

"Huh? What the hell? I swear I have more money than this." King DeDeDe said, looking around in his safe.

But unknown to him, Kirby was secretly walking away from King DeDeDe's room as he was secretly holding something in his arms. It was DeDeDe's money.

'Hehehe. That'll teach you to take my money.' He chuckled.

 _End Flashback..._

Yoshi and Pikachu were now stunned.

"You stolen DeDeDe's money...?" Yoshi asked slowly.

"Yep, that's right." Kirby nodded with a smile.

"Dude..." Pikachu began. "That was awesome!" He said, excitedly as he went in for a high five with Kirby.

"Man, either you're crazy or that's just amazing!" Yoshi said with an interesting look.

Kirby chuckled lightly. Then suddenly, they heard the door knocking behind them. Yoshi went towards the door, opens it and sees Ness, Lucas, Popo, Pac-man, Young Link and Toon Link appearing from the door while carrying 2 boxs of what seems to be Pizzas.

"Pizzas' here!" Ness exclaimed greetly.

"Hey guys!" Kirby greeted them happily.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Pikachu said, seeing them out of their rooms as they approached his, Pikachu and Kirby's room.

"We figure that since you guys don't have anything else to do so we stop and eats these Pizzas with us." Ness said as he set the pizzas by the table.

"Aw, thanks man!" Pikachu said with a smile.

Ness smiled at him back then noticed the DVDs. "Huh? Hey, aren't those-?"

"Yep, those are Death Battle DVDs!" Kirby said, happily.

"Aw what? Seriously?" TL said as he, Ness, Lucas, and Young Link sees them with surprised.

"So, you brought them out of your room?" Ness asked.

"Yeah. And I even brought a new DVD player!" Kirby answered.

"Where did you get the money for a new DVD player?" Lucas asked, seeing the said DVD Player.

"Kirby here brought it with DeDeDe's money." Pikachu said, patting Kirby by the back.

"What?!" They said in surprised.

"Well, I only took only most of them. So, yeah I did." Kirby said proudly.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" TL said, amazed.

Popo, unfortunately, doesn't know what's going here but by their talking, he took one of the DVDs cases and looked at it. "What are these?" He asked.

The gang looked at him oddly then at each other, then Ness explained the DVDs of Death Battle is. "So, you're telling me that these DVDs were originally belong to a guy who created an Internet Show that is based off of people who we do and do not know fighting to each other to the death?" Popo said in question.

"Yep." Ness nodded.

Popo looked at them curiously. "Are you it isn't a joke? I mean, the planet Earth being destory by an explosion. It has to be a joke, right?" He asked.

"No, it's true. Here, read this!" Kirby said, pulling out the note from the bag.

Popo took the note and read it. It took him a while to read and after he finished it, his result for it is quite upsetting. Now he feels bad for the lost of the planet Earth and everyone else.

"Okay, now I believe you..." Popo said, feeling somewhat sad.

"If it makes you feel any better, we would've done stuff to prevent this from happen." Pikachu said, patting his back for comfort.

"Right. So, how many episodes have you guys watched so far?" Popo said, asking.

Ness, stop feeling sorry, answered. "Well, so far, we watched exactly 15 Episodes. And right now, we're right about we're about to watch the 16th Episode."

"Okay, maybe I should join you guys on watching these battles." Popo said, joining in.

"Now, we're talking!" Pikachu said, happily. Then turned to Kirby. "Kirby, care to do the honor?"

"You got it!" Kirby said, as he puts the 16th DVD of Death Battle on the DVD player and hits play.

Then an Advertisement called the National Campaign Against Drunk Driving has been mentioned. It appears the people in the Smash World, including the Smash Fighters, isn't the only ones where drinking and driving is against the law.

 **(*Cues: Invader - "Jim Johnston"*)**

What they see before them are two combatants that they weren't expecting the female combatants. Two female warriors in oriental style outfits that are actually quite alluring to the male eye; one blue and one red. The one in blue has really thick legs and wide hips while the one in red has a really thin waist and really large breasts that are just as big if not bigger than any female smashers.

Wiz: When it comes to fighting, combatants come in all shapes and sizes.

 **Boomstick: And I'm liking the shapes and sizes on these two.**

They now see the two woman staring at each other face to face and boob to boob as their two pairs of plump fleshes squish into each other.

"Oh no... not this again." Ness groaned.

"What do you mean 'again'? You seen this before?" Popo said, looking at him confusingly.

"Yeah, 2 times. You'll get used to it." Ness answered with a grunt.

Wiz: Chun-Li, the Strongest Woman in the world...

"Huh? Chun-Li?" Pac-man said in surprised.

"I take it you know her?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, like Akuma, Zangief, Ryu, Mega Man and me, she was also in the Tekken X Street Fighter Tournament." Pac-man said.

"I see... any we want to know about her?" Ness asked.

"All I can you is that she is one powerful fighter." Pac-man answered. They nodded in understanding.

 **Boomstick: And Mai Shiranui, the Queen of Fighters.**

Those titles sound fitting to their physical characteristics, for fighting and their physical appearance.

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant is a woman with brunette hair tied to twin buns and wears a blue Chinese dress, white combat boots and spiky wrist cuffs. But her biggest feature was her large muscular thighs which look like it can crush anything without effort.

 **Chun-Li**

 **(*Cues Street Fighter II - China Street Beat: OcRemix*)**

Wiz: Chun-Li, first lady of the fighting game.

 **Boomstick: Famous for abusing the Thigh Master.**

"Hm... go on." Ness said, taking interest on Chun-Li while taking a slice of cheese pizza.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6" (as tall as Ike or Marth)**

 **Weight: Secret (she probably doesn't want to share it)**

 **Detective for Interpol**

 **Trained with Gen**

 **Skilled in Tai Chi & Kenpo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip [Inches]: 13" / 22" / 35"**

* * *

Wiz: Chun-Li is a detective for Interpol, and has gone through a rudimentary police combat training. She has also trained with Gen, a friend of her father's and legend of the Chinese Fighting Underworld.

"So she's a policewoman. Nice." Pikachu said, taking a slice of the cheese pizza.

"Hmph. I doubt the policemen of Interpol from my world, would keep up with her." Ness commented.

 **Boomstick: But she never did finish her training with him. Does anyone ever finish their training? Seriously. Well, I guess it's not totally her fault, after Bison killed her dad, Gen just kinda disappeared on her, what a dick.**

"What? Why would he do that?" Kirby said, surprised.

"Probably with Chun-Li's father gone, it either there's nothing left to teach or he just walked away." Ness answered.

"We'll never know." Toon Link said.

Wiz: Since then, Chun-Li's been chasing after Bison for vengeance.

"Hmph. I don't blame her, when I was in Termina, I wanted to get back at those Gerudo Pirates for hurting a fellow Zora and taking the eggs." Young Link said, sadly.

"Chun-Li's destined to find the guy who murder her father. I don't blame her either." Ness replied.

Wiz: She has trained in defense of Tai Chi, and is skilled in a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo. She prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent.

"Almost similar to Snake's CQC!" Pikachu said, taking another slice of Pizza.

"But instead of being deadly, it's talks about self-control and self-defense." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: And if you can't tell by looking at 'em, her legs are pretty damn powerful.**

"You don't have to tell us twice." Ness said. Those thick muscular legs can already tell you to watch out or you're stuck in a headlock by those legs.

 **Boomstick: She can even kick people through solid brick. Still, her strength just doesn't lie in those legs. She's strong enough to toss things around as big as a couch.**

"Some people can do that," TL said.

"She's really strong, I'll give her that." YL said.

"That's Chun-Li for ya." Pac-man said, taking a slice of pepporoni pizza.

* * *

 **ATTACKS**

 **Lightning Legs**

 **Axe Kick [Hazanshu]**

 **Spinning Air Kick**

 **Stomp Kick**

 **Spinning Bird Kick**

 **Senretsu Kyaku**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Chun-Li's Theme - Street Fighter Third Strike China*)**

Wiz: Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning Legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick.

"Dang, those are some powerful attacks." Pikachu said, amazed.

"Yep. Althought the Lightning Legs is the most powerful attack you can't avoid." Pac-man said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"She can kick with her legs and feets with incredible speed and power, and can land several hits to the opponent, that's what." Pac-man answered.

"Oh." Lucas replied.

"Uh, won't that hurt?" Kirby asked.

"Well, to Chun Li, it does." Pac-man added.

"Yikes." TL commented.

 **Boomstick: I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that helicopter!**

The boys, including Popo, were confused at first from hearing what Boomstick was talking, but by watching Chun-Li performed the Spinning Bird Kick, which showed off her panties, they know now. They blushed at the sight of Chun Li's panties.

* * *

 **CHI ATTACKS**

 **Kikoken**

 **Kikosho**

* * *

Wiz: She can also focus her natural chi energy to create the Kikoken, a slow, limited ranged attack.

"Kikoken?" Kirby asked.

"It's like the Hadoken, but different." Pac-man answered.

"I'm guess her Kikoken is lighter and slower than the Hadoken?" Ness asked.

"Yes," Pac-man answered.

"Interesting..." Ness said, then took another slice.

 **Boomstick: And the Kikosho is basically a super version of that: an enormous ball of energy strong enough to stop a speeding car.**

"Huh. That was easy." Ness said with interest as he and the others watch Chun musters all her energy and focuses it into a giant ball of energy that gives out massive amounts of damage to anyone unfortunate who gets to close.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Took Down Shadaloo**

 **Christened the "Strongest Woman in the World"**

 **Honorary X-Men Member**

 **Martial Arts Teacher**

 **Never Defeated Bison**

 **Defeated Urien [Kind of]**

* * *

Wiz: Her detective skills were instrumental in taking down the criminal organization Shadaloo.

"At least, she did her job." Ness commented. They all nodded.

Wiz: And after the tournaments, Chun-Li became a martial arts teacher.

"Whoa, she even became a teacher." Kirby said, smiling.

"Amazing..." Ness said, now impressed.

Wiz: However, she has yet to win any major tournament and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father.

They now felt slight remorse to poor Chun-Li.

Wiz: She was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, but turns out Urien let her win, wanting only to test her skills.

"Well, at least Miss Chun gets one of her students back with no consequences." Popo pointed out.

"Yes, but Bison seems someone not to be messed with so easily." Pac-man added, knowing Bison isn't really human.

 **Boomstick: Also, it seems Chun ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Guile.**

"The American Army dude with the weird hairdo. I certainly doubt it." Pac-man said, mentioning the name 'Guile'.

"Well, the toughest woman can become a damsel in distress, anyone can be vulnerable." Ness stated.

"Even Zelda and Peach?" Pikachu said.

"Especially Zelda and Peach." He replied.

"Oh." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Oddly enough, her most noble award is placing sixth in an international shooting competition, despite rarely carrying a gun.

"I guess she prefers her fists then guns." Pikachu stated.

"But it's still effective." Ness replied while eating the next slice.

 **Boomstick: Well, I guess things wouldn't be too fair if she brought a gun to a Street Fight. Round One... BANG! WINNER!**

Everyone chuckled at that.

Wiz: Despite this, Chun-Li is certainly capable of holding her own, and has been consistently proven to be one of the toughest contenders in the Street Fighter tournaments.

"No kidding." Ness commented.

 _Chun-Li: You ready for this?_

Chun-Li is a very strong female and is a very good detective. The guys actually showed a lot of respect and admiration to Chun-Li, especially Ness. They all admire her fighting spirit and Ness, especially, admires Chun-Li working for a crime fighting organization in stopping the mad man named Bison and his organization called Shadaloo, and her fighting style techniques show alot of power towards her opponents. And since she's a friends of Pac-man, Mega Man and Ryu she's quite a good person. Now on the next contestant.

The second contestant is another beautiful oriental woman. She wearing a loosely styled, red kimono that appears to not cover her up as much as a regular Kimono. She appears to wear ninja footwear, bracelet that cover her forearms and red panties underneath the loincloth-like part of her Kimono. She doesn't appear to be wearing a bra. Her weapon of choice are metal fans. Not bad.

Her physical appearance is very alluring to the male eye; she's very slim, has nice looking legs (not as thick as Chun-Li's), a beautiful face and long, silky brown hair tied in a ponytail (similar to Samus in her Zero Suit). The most eye catching feature, however, are her enormous breasts that would bend even the strongest and most disciplined boy/man to his knees. The boys have several reactions for that. Pikachu and Kirby were eye widened and blushing upon seeing her breast. So did Lucas, even though it wasn't right to stare. Yoshi was blushing like crazy his nose blew steam-like air out of them. Toon Link and Young Link got nosebleeds at the same time. Pac-man was turning red like a tomato. And Ness and Popo... well, they tried their best to look away.

 **Mai Shiranui**

 **(*Cues: Flame Dragon God 'Theme of Mai Shiranui' (Arranged) - Fatal Fury Special*)**

Wiz: Mai Shiranui is... well...

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, look at those things!**

"Boomstick... I swear..." Ness groaned in annoyance while looking away, blushing.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 106 lbs.**

 **Shiranui Clan Ninja**

 **Trained by Grandfather & Jubei in Koppo-ken & Judo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip [Inches]: 34" / 21" / 32"**

* * *

Wiz: Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui Clan and has been trained by both her grandfather and the perverted, yet famously deadly, Jubei Yomato.

The gang were creeped out by the short and butt ugly, old fart of an elderly man. He's short for an old man and also looks much older than the old shop keeper. What really surprises them is that his bony fingered hands latched onto Mai's breasts.

 **Boomstick: He brought a whole new meaning to wax-on-wax-off.**

They blushed even more.

"Boomstick..." Ness growled.

Wiz: She has extensive training in the Shiranui-ryu fighting style. From her grandfather, Mai learned the Koppo-ken technique, specializing in pressure points and bone snapping. With Jubei, Mai trained in close combat Judo.

At least the old man and her grandpa taught her well in combat. From they learned from Solid Snake is that specializing in pressure points and bone snapping would be useful in battle.

 **Boomstick: Mai's pretty fast, but focuses on single powerful strikes to punch through an enemy's defenses. The only downside to this is if she misses one, she's left WIDE open. *chuckles***

Ness growled as he turned red. "He is so dead."

"Does this Boomstick character always do this?" Popo asked while blushing.

"Yeah, all the time. You'll get used to it." Pikachu answered.

* * *

 **ATTACKS**

 **Flying Squirrel Furiante**

 **Deadly Ninja Bees**

 **Folding Fan Fandango**

 **Windmill Waster**

 **Kacho San [Fan Throw]**

 **Bushin [Shadow Images]**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Goenitz Theme - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match*)**

Wiz: Her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bees attacks help her control the field of battle and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foe.

"She's smart for a female ninja." Ness commented.

"Kinda well-trained eaxctly." TL added.

* * *

 **BUTTERFLY FANS**

 **Steel**

 **Unlimited Supply (In which how, is unknown)**

 **Used in Close-Quarters & as a Ranged Projectile**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Esaka (Japan Team Theme) - King of Fighters '96*)**

 **Boomstick: And she has an unlimited amount of steel fans she can throw, which I guess she keeps in her non-existing bra.**

Kirby was awed by the size and appearance of a weapon. Even more excited that the fans are made of steel.

Wiz: That's right.

Everyone was flabbergasted. Kirby was surprised at this. He's seen many girls hid a few items between their breasts for safe keeping, one of them being Bayonetta who likes to hid lollipops under there.

 **Boomstick: Really? I was making a joke about her giant boobs.**

That made them face-faulted.

Wiz: Speaking of her... outfits...

 **Boomstick: Or lack thereof...**

"I hate that guy." Ness grunted.

Wiz: While it's unrestricted, it isn't exactly form fitting either. However, as a testament to her training and balance, it doesn't seem to bother.

"So, it doesn't bother her for wearing something like that?" Yoshi asked.

"I've seen girls wearing outfits that are quite revealing, mainly the Gerudos." Said Young Link.

"The girls back in my world sometimes wear outfits like that." Pikachu added.

Wiz: She wears it for Kunoichi, a female ninja method of sexually distracting the foe before striking.

They see Mai's breasts dangle and jiggle. The boys begin to blushed even more, turning them into crimson red statues.

 **Boomstick: ...I'm sorry, what? I was distracted.**

"Figures." They all said.

Wiz: Never mind.

* * *

 **PYROKINESIS**

 **Creates Fire & Explosions**

 **Ryu En Bu Attack**

 **Burning Mai Attack**

 **Channels Fire Through Clothes & Objects**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Okay! Mai can create fire and explosions and she can control whatever fire she's created.**

The gang was really impressed with her skills in manipulating fire, believing she has the upper edge in this match.

Wiz: Mai consistently enters the King of Fighters tournaments to support her self-proclaimed fiancé, Andy Bogard.

"Wait, she has a fiancé?" Pikachu said in surprise.

"Yep. Although she claimed to be her fiancé, but not literally." Ness replied.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Mastered Stealth and Ninjutsu**

 **Does Well in Tournaments**

 **Formed the Women's Team**

 **Never won a Tourney**

 **Has Only Made Minor Impacts in Plots**

* * *

Wiz: However, she has yet to win any major tournament, nor has she ever made a great impact in taking down the bosses.

 **Boomstick: Or taking down Andy!**

Wiz: She always does well, though, even joining Andy's award winning team in 1999.

"Oh great, another damsel in distress!" Pikachu grunted.

"Who would have guess?" Toon Link said.

"At least She and Miss Chun must have plenty in common." Lucas said.

Boomstick: But for some reason, I don't seem to mind.

Ness scoffed at Boomstick's remark.

 _Mai Shiranui: Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui school must teach you a lesson._

Despite her well endowed figure and revealing outfit, Mai is a very skilled fighter that she could be in the Smash Bros. But just thinking about that made them think of what the guy smashers would react on seeing her. Some liked what she is capable of and her fans were very deadly too. And let's not for forgot she controls fire. Now on to the battle.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: And an honor of Mai's double D's, here's PSA from the NCA double D.**

Wiz: The National Campaign of Drunk Driving.

 **Boomstick: Yep.**

Unlike most of the sponsors that appeared on this web series, the gang appears to find this interesting. So just this once, they decided to focus on it.

 **WHAT A DRUNK DRIVER SEES**

They see a car driving down the road at normal speeds and making stops and turns while cheerful music is heard in the background. Kirby was smiling at this.

 **WHAT EVERYONE ELSE SEES**

Before they knew it, the vision of the camera is distorted as the vehicle is driving out of control and running into people as screams can be heard. The vehicle explodes while the gang jaw dropped in horror at what just happened.

Wiz: It should be pretty obvious, but driving while drunk is one of the dumbest things you can do.

"Dumbest? More like idotic." Ness retorted.

Wiz: Every year, nearly 12 thousand people die on the road from impaired driving.

The smashers was utterly shocked at hearing that many deaths. In their world, that's 5 times less than on Earth.

 **Boomstick: That's like if 30 jumbo jets crashed into each other.**

They see giant jumbo jets colliding and exploding, some are tumbling in the air.

Wiz: The police are out in force this fall in a nationwide effort to crack down DWI so drive sober or get pulled over.

 **Boomstick: Or get yourself a designated driver, like Wiz here.**

The boys chuckled.

Wiz: Come on, why do I always get stuck with-

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

The boys couldn't decide the winner, so they just want to watch the fight.

* * *

Out in the middle of a lush, quiet forest, there stood Mai Shiranui who is patiently waiting for someone. Not to long, Chun-Li appears as she approaches her opponent. Both of the women do a respectful bow and get into their fighting stances (and their breasts jiggle with every movement).

The gang is interested in how two women with martial arts is gonna result in.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Chun-Li's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3*)**

Chun-Li starts off the fight with a Kikoken, but due to it's slow movement and limited range of the projectile, Mai easily rolls under it and starts delivering a fast barrage of low strikes and the Folding Fan Fandango, ending with a drop kick to knock back Chun-Li. She pauses for a moment before charging in to finish off her opponent.

Chun-Li recovers and springs to her feet and kicks Mai in the face. She then flips over Mai's attempted Ryu En Bu Attack, and throws her back. Just as Mai gets back up, Chun-Li charges in with her Axe Kick, followed by several hard blows, and her Lightning Leg Attack.

Realizing that close-combat with Chun-Li is not a good idea, Mai gets some distance and throws out three of her Hacho San with the third being powered by her pyrokinesis, she also leaps in towards her opponent. Chun-Lin blocks first two fans but is unable to block the third fiery one and Mai's simulataneous fire strike from above, taking both hits and an extra strike.

Realizing that close-combat with Chun-Li is not a good idea, Mai gets some distance and throws out three of her Hacho San with the third being powered by her pyrokinesis, she also leaps in towards her opponent. Chun-Lin blocks first two fans but is unable to block the third fiery one and Mai's simulataneous fire strike from above, taking both hits and an extra strike.

Mai then attempts a fake-out with her Flying Squirrel Furiante, but Chun-Li anticipates the move and lets loose with a powered-up version of her Lightning Legs, causing Mai to take heavy damage and knocking her down. Chun-Li charges in but Mai manages to recover, flips over Chun-Li and trips her with a sweep kick.

Mai changes her strategy and begins leading Chun-Li in a chase up the tall trees. Each time they pass each other they exhange blows, but Mai manages to get another pyrokinetic strike, knocking Chun-Li down. Chun-Li retaliates and catches Mai off-guard with her Spinning Bird Kick. Mai is left dazed on a large tree limb, as Chun-Li lands and pauses to build up her ki to finish off her opponent.

This is Chun-Li's final mistake as it is just enough time for Mai to recover and roll out of the way of her Kikosho Attack and Mai uses her legs to grab Chun-Li's head, slam her into the tree limb, and then kick her into another tree.

As Chun-Li falls, Mai follows her down in a fiery rolling attack, slamming into her opponent as she hits the forest floor. With Chun-Li standing in a fiery daze, Mai uses her pyrokinetic powers to engulf Chun-Li in a huge explosion of fire, leaving nothing but a charred skeleton.

Mai: Nippon Ichi! *her boobs jiggle a bit*

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The boys jaw dropped at that kind of fatality.

 **Boomstick: Boobs win!**

Wiz: Chun-Li may be a bit tougher and quicker than Mai, and her professional training even prepared her for the fake-outs.

The gang have to admit that Chun's training did help her in surviving the fake-out made by Mai.

Wiz: However, her arsenal pales in comparison to that of Mai's.

The boys agreed that Chun-Li techniques only consist of martial arts and limited Kikoken and Kikosho as her special attacks.

Wiz: With her pyrokinesis and steel fans, Mai had superior range and energy based attacks.

 **Boomstick: And while Chun's a beast in close quarters combat, her straightforward approach was a bad matchup against Mai's ninja training.**

They agreed on that. For a ninja, they knew that opponents who rush into a fight would lose.

Wiz: It was certainly a close match but Mai's nimbleness and firepower eventually gave her the won out.

Boomstick: Chun-Li's never looked hotter.

Kirby laughed at that pun while the others groaned.

Everyone cheered at Mai. "That was a pretty cool battle." Pikachu commented.

"Yeah, execpt for the 'body' parts." Ness added.

"So, Popo, how did you like the episode so far?" Lucas asked.

"Well," Popo began. "despite all the weird stuff they say, and the revealing parts, it was cool." He answered.

"Awesome." Pikachu said with a smile. "So, you're up for a next episode?"

"Wait, there's more?" Popo asked.

"Yep. And the next episode preview will start right about... now!" Kirby said, happily.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

"There it is!" Kirby said.

They see an open field. They see a flying jet like vehicle fly overhead, they unexpectedly watch the vehicle "transform" as it shapeshifts into a more humanoid form. They also see a blur zoom past it and lands into the ground the creates a dust cloud. They were unable to see who the figure is as the video ends.

The gang feels intrigued as Kirby puts in the next episode. Ness and Lucas already got the soda and pizza for the entertainment. Little do they know, they are gonna watch two characters from two of the most famous franchises from Hasbro duke it out.


	18. Episode 17 - Starscream vs Rainbow Dash

**Episode 17 - Starscream vs Rainbow Dash**

 **Both Starscream and Rainbow Dash Belongs to Hasbro**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Soundtrack Belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kirby hits the play button. Gamefly was mentioned again before the episode starts playing.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

What they see are many kinds of dolls and action figures made for children. There a lot of old toys that some of them can easily recognize.

Wiz: Television has been used to market toys to boys and girls for generations; ranging from G.I Joe to Barbie to Transformers to My Little Pony.

"Old toys from old TV shows. Cool." Popo said.

 **Boomstick: *Groaning* Are we really doing this?**

"Boomstick looks upset." Kirby informed. Ness also nodded.

"Who isn't?" Pikachu added.

Wiz: Yes. Yes we are.

They saw an awesome picture of a jet battling a flying blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. That image was breathtaking.

 **Boomstick: Alright, well, Starscream from the first generation Decepticons...**

Wiz:... And Rainbow Dash of the G4 Pegasus Ponies.

"Wait, what?" The boys all said at the same time.

"Wait a minute!" Ness quickly responded. "A Pony from the My Little Pony series is gonna fight a robot from the Transformers series." He said in complete disbelief.

"Has the world gone mad?" Pikachu said in shocked.

"It is gonna be the weirdest battle I'll ever watch." Yoshi said, taking a slice of pizza.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a massive humanoid robot that appears tall enough to tower over a human. His metallic body is painted in colors of red, white, blue and purple; most of his torso is red, his forearms and hands are blue, his legs are mostly white with blue streaks and his head is pruplish with blood red optics that are his eyes. They easily notice he has metallic, white wings with red a red streak on his back and a long tube like nozzle each attached to his arms. When he transforms, he looks like a jet.

 **Starscream**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 20'**

 **Decepticon Seeker**

 **Air Commander**

 **Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy (they were confused at first but they're alittle weird that a robot goes to a training academy)**

 **Nicknamed "Silver Snake"**

* * *

 **(*Cues: On the Shuttle - Lightning Their Darkest Hour*)**

Wiz: Starscream is the air commander of the Decepticon battle fleet.

They heard of that Transfomer, apparently he's one of the Decepticons, a group of evil robots trying to take over the world and their homeworld, Cyberton. They seen him in TV shows and movies of the Transformers, and the one thing about him is that he's very sneaky.

Wiz: He constantly seeks power, and often attempts to usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons... with little success.

"By my guess, he's a power hungry robot who's trying to dethrone his master and try to take the throne for himself." Ness deadpanned. They have a feeling they won't really like him. Might as well see what he can do.

 **Boomstick: He has two forms; giant robot and jet.**

* * *

 **ROBOT FORM**

 **Humanoid**

 **Can Fly**

 **Cluster Bombs**

 **Missiles**

 **Laser Guns**

 **Null-Ray**

* * *

Wiz: His robot form is primarily meant for ground travel. Though it can fly short distances.

 **Boomstick: This form's weaponry consists of cluster bomb, missiles, machine guns, and his trademark Null Ray, a laser that shuts down anything that uses electricity.**

"Hm. For an old robot, he sure does have a lot of weapons." Pac-man said, pouring a glass of big red.

"I agree." Ness said, as he and Kirby took the last 2 pieces of pizzas.

* * *

 **JET FORM**

 **F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet**

 **Top Speed: 2,100 mph**

 **AIM Homing Missiles**

 **-7F/M Sparrows**

 **-120 AMRAAM Slammers**

 **-9L/M Sidewinders**

 **M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun**

* * *

Wiz: He can transform into an F-15 Eagle; a twin engine, all weather fighter jet with top speeds reaching mach 2.8, nearly three times the speed of sound.

"Whoa, he's even faster than Sonic." Pikachu informed.

"Yeah, well, let's not mention this to him okay?" Kirby said. "Again, he's pretty self-centered about it."

 _Meanwhile..._

"Achoo."

"Geez, Sonic, what are you? In Sneeze Town?" Little Mac said, seeing him sneeze.

"Sorry, I just sneeze every time I heard someone mentions my name." Sonic said, rubbing his nose.

 _Back to the Death Battle..._

"You guys really have watched this a lot?" Popo asked.

"You bet! And there's a ton more where that came from." answered Kirby.

 **Boomstick: In jet form, he can fire three different types of homing missiles, from short-ranged Sidewinders to long ranged Slammers. And if those don't do the trick, he's equipped with a M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, that fires twenty millimeter ammo at six-thousand rounds per minute. Fun fact: it also works great for hunting!**

"Man, he's fully prepared." Ness commented as he ate half of his pizza.

"And the amount of firepower to take down a entire platoon." Pac-man added.

Wiz: Starscream is a coward and uses cheap tactics, often shooting his opponents in the back.

"In short, he's a backstabber." Toon Link said. They all nodded.

* * *

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **A Clever Speaker (A trait that fits for either Link or Mario)**

 **Transparent Strategist**

 **Arrogant & Stubborn**

 **Cowardly**

 **Uses Cheap Tricks**

* * *

Wiz: While he's not the strongest Decepticon, he is a clever and deceiving speaker, who can worm his way into favorable positions.

"They say that the Silver tongue can take someone far, but not that far," Ness commented. "but it actually means it's a tendency to be eloquent and persuasive in speaking."

"Well, that's stupid." Pikachu said, taking a sip on Root Beer.

Wiz: Despite this, he is a terrible strategist. Most of his plans instantly go wrong.

"Just like Bowser." TL teased. Everyone chuckled. Bowser is a really good fighter, and sometimes a good strategist until his plans just blow up in his face, thanks to Mario.

Boomstick: Like when he took over the Decepticons because Megatron had a sore throat.

The moment Boomstick said that Ness couldn't help but facepalm again.

"Really? A sore throat? Come on, I mean seriously, it takes a sore throat to get dethroned?" Ness said, not very amused. He isn't sure to take the Decepticons seriously or not while Kirby and Pikachu laughed how ridiculous that sounds.

 _Megatron: *incomprehensible speech at the Autobots*_

 _Starscream: Too bad, he's blown his vocal components! I guess that makes me the new leader!_

The boys was completely dumbfounded by this kind of logic.

"Well, that's a surprise." YL spoke.

"What has gotten into this?" Ness sighed.

 **Boomstick: It was short lived.**

Wiz: And yet his persistence paid off and was eventually crowned leader of the Decepticon Faction.

 **Boomstick: Again, short lived.**

The moment Starscream became the leader, a Decepticon, named Galvatron, shows up, transforms into a cannon and fired a powerful purple laser at Starscream who slowly disintegrated into nothing from his head to his feet. They watched Starscream die.

Wiz: Starscream was king for a whopping 20 seconds, a personal record.

"That's what he gets for becoming a new leader too early." Ness said.

"Looks like Starscream never catches a break, does he?" Kirby sarcastically said. Everyone agreed.

"At least it wasn't 19 seconds." Pikachu joked.

* * *

 **SPARK**

 **Indestructible**

 **Can Move on its Own**

 **Floats**

 **Can Possess & Control Other Machines**

* * *

Wiz: However, after his death, Starscream discovered that his Spark, or life force, was somehow indestructible.

"Dang, I forgot. He still lives within that spark!" Pikachu said in shock.

The young smashers were also surprised that Starscream still lives. His spark looks like a some kind of sphere filled with electrical energy as it's essentially his soul.

 **Boomstick: And a good thing too, because since then, he's been dying in nearly every episode.**

"Guess it wasn't the first time he died." Blake said. They see Starscream die in many ways.

Wiz: His ghostly spark can possess machinery. He has taken over several other transformers, robots and even a cybernetic schoolgirl while she was using the bathroom.

 **Boomstick and the Boys: What?!**

"How the hell does a cybernetic schoolgirl even have the need to use the bathroom?" Pikachu asked. This is getting plain bizarre about this transformer.

Wiz: Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear.

"Nice one, Starscream!" Pikachu said, sarcastically.

Ness merely facepalmed at the fact. He now feels sorry for the schoolgirl because of Starscream being an idiot. He couldn't imagine the humiliation the girl received as well as her reputation.

Wiz: Making him the laughing stock of the school.

At this point everyone, except Ness, facepalmed at the sheer stupidity of Starscream messing up everything.

 **Boomstick: Props to you, Japan. I didn't see that coming.**

 _Megatron: You're an idiot, Starscream!_

After that everyone had a lot of negative feelings for Starscream for being a coward, liar and no good cheater and they doubt he was going to win against his opponent. Though they may be mpressed with his arsenal and even his unique function of his spark. Now on with the next contestant.

The second contestant is a pony. Not just any kind of pony. What the boys sees before them is an adorable little pony with a light cerulean coat and moderate cerise eyes. On her back were a pair of blue wings with blue feathers which makes it obvious that she's a pegasus. Her mane and tail were colored in the full rainbow spectrum that gave her a really eye catching appearance that makes her cute and awesome looking at the same time. The most eye catching trait she possess is the mark on her flank; a cloud and a lightning bolt colored in red, yellow and blue.

 **Rainbow Dash**

"Aw, she's so adorable!" Kirby cheered.

"Really Kirby, really?" Pikachu asked.

"I regret nothing," The Pink Star-Warrior replied.

"Well, if this pony can't take Starscream seriously, then I can't take the pony seriously," Toon Link stated.

"I don't know guys, she's does look kinda cute." Lucas said, who sudden took interest of the light blue pony.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ness said, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Uh, nothing! N-Nothing at all!" Lucas said, quickly.

Ness looked at him oddly. Then begin to take it.

 **(*Cues: MLP: FIM - Sonic Rainboom *Just An Old Mare's Tale**)**

Wiz: Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus pony from Equestria, the magical land of ponies.

 **Boomstick: *groans***

"Okay, now I see why Boomstick is upset." Pikachu said.

"And I agree with him. I don't like this one bit." Toon Link stated.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to become very uncomfortable with this," Yoshi replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approx. 4'**

 **Flight School Drop-Out**

 **Weather Manager**

 **Winner of "Best Young Flyer's Competition"**

 **Unnatural Durability**

 **Black Belt in Karate**

* * *

Wiz: After dropping out of flight school, Rainbow found a job in Ponyville as weather manager.

They watch as Rainbow Dash can fly as she's destroying any nearby clouds.

"If that's true, then how come she drop out of flight school?" Kirby asked.

"Maybe she was too lazy," Pikachu suggested. The gang also noticed at Pegasus weren't the only ponies living in Ponyville. There were also regular looking ponies (Earth Ponies) and unicorns are also present (which all come in different colors).

"Who in the right mind would want a see TV show about ponies?" Ness said.

"This is something that only little girls would watch." Pikachu commented.

"Uh, y-yeah. Only for girls." Lucas said, nervously.

"Um, I-I agree." Kirby said, looking nervous.

"Y-Yeah, dude girls." Popo said, nervously as he turned his head away.

Ness looked them oddly, while raising his eyebrow. They looked at him then quickly on an innoccent smile towards him. He looked at them suspiciously then let it slide for now.

Wiz: She's a strong, agile flier with great durability and resilience. She can smash through trees and solid rock and get right back up.

"Hmph. Impressive." Pikachu said, amused.

"We could do the same thing. Except, that we worked hard on training." Ness said.

Wiz: She's also training to become the Wonderbolts, a superb team of fliers who are kinda like the Blue Angels.

"The Blue Angels?" Kirby asked.

"U.S. Navy's flight demonstration squadron, they're a group of navy pilots doing air shows." Ness answered.

"So, in a way, the Wonderbolts are like show ponys that flies in the air." Lucas added.

"Exactly." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: ...Except, they're ponies.**

"I'm assuming he really doesn't like this one." Toon chuckled.

"Yes it is." Ness agreed.

Wiz: She is also a black belt in karate.

 **Boomstick: How does a pony learn Karate, let alone master it?**

"I was going to ask the same thing," Pikachu said.

The gang watch Dash, who was wearing a Karate outfit, teach a young filly with yellowish fur, red mane and tail, and wearing a bow (Apple Bloom). The filly does a flying kick against the punching bag, but the bag is hard as stone and the filly shakes from the vibration and falls to the floor. The boys laughed this.

"At least she tried." Lucas said, while sweatdropping.

* * *

 **WEATHER CONTROL**

 **Can Stand on Clouds**

 **Can Manipulate Clouds**

 **Can Force Lightning & Rain from Clouds**

 **Managerial Position Proves Mastery of this Field**

 **Tornado Creation & Control**

* * *

 **(*Cues: MLP: FIM - Iron Pony*)**

Wiz: As a Pegasus pony, Rainbow can control weather. She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lighting strikes and precipitation.

"Huh? So she's a weather controller?" Popo asked.

"That's what it sounds like." Ness answered.

"Heh. Big deal. I can change the weather all the time." Pikachu smug.

"Oh really? Can you create thunderstorms?" TL asked unamused.

"I won't go that far." Pikachu quickly replied.

They watch Dash moving clouds around by pushing them. When she kicks them, lightning strikes. When she jumps on them, she makes it release rain drops which looks useful to put out fires, feed thirsty plants or clean an unfortunate lavender unicorn (Twilight Spark) covered in mud.

Wiz: Also she can create and control giant tornadoes.

"What?! How's that even possible?!" Ness said in shocked.

The gang watch as Rainbow is flying in circles and creating a tornado which she uses to vacuum up hundreds of pesky insects.

"Well, I'll be damned." Pikachu muttered.

* * *

 **MOVE LIST**

 **Super Speed Strut**

 **Fantastic Filly Flash**

 **Cloud Barrel Weave**

 **Cloud Spinning**

 **Rainblow Dry**

 **Buccaneer Blaze**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She's also got some other moves, like the Buccaneer Blaze, which is apparently so amazing it can't be shown on screen. And, somehow, it creates a huge explosion.**

"Aw, I wanna see it!" Kirby groaned.

"But I bet it was epic." Lucas said.

"Yeah." Popo added.

"Huh? Why would you three be interested on watching something that no one in the world wants to see?" Ness said, raising his eyebrow.

"Uh, no reason." They said it quickly at the same time.

Wiz: Rainbow often brags she's the fastest in the world, and you know what, she's right.

"How is she right?" Pikachu asked.

Wiz: By calculations according to this guy...

What they saw was a young man with various merchandise of My Little Pony. The smasher, especially Ness and Pikachu, were confused at first then actually felt creep out by his collection.

* * *

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **Brash & Arrogant**

 **Extremely Competitive**

 **Brave & Loyal**

 **Athletic both on the Ground & in the Air**

 **Top Speed: 3,800 mph**

* * *

Wiz: Rainbow Dash can fly 5 times the speed of sound with ease.

The boys just jaw dropped hearing that. A pony that can fly faster than any jet holy shit.

Wiz: This is apparent through the mach cone that often forms a round rainbow, which indicates she has broken the sound barrier. And the angle proves she can reach mach 5 speeds.

"Damn that's way faster than Sonic!" Pikachu shouted in shock.

"Unbelievable." Yoshi said in awe.

 **Boomstick: This is a pony, a baby horse girl toy. Why is it so awesome?**

"Exactly!" Ness shouted.

Wiz: And upon breaching mach 5, she enters hypersonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom

"A Sonic what now?" Pikachu asked.

* * *

 **SONIC RAINBOOM**

 **Hypersonic**

 **Instantly Doubles Speed to Mach 10**

 **Top Speed: 76,000 MPH**

 **Creates a Rainbow**

 **Powerful Shockwave**

 **Can Pull 90 Degree Turns**

* * *

The boys saw a massive sonic boom colored in the rainbow spectrum.

"What the hell did I just saw?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know, but it was awesome!" Kirby shouted. Then noticed Ness's suspicious look. "I mean... in a girly way."

Wiz: With this, her speed doubles instantaneously to mach 10. And somehow the resulting sonic boom completelyshatters the visible light spectrum.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention the Sonic boom itself is apparently strong enough to split solid rock and shake entire mountains.**

Everyone were shocked at how much power and speed the Sonic Rainboom carries.

"That is one incredible pony." Popo muttered, taking a slice of pepperoni.

"Agreed." Lucas agreed.

Wiz: Rainbow is brash, athletic, and extremely competitive.

They watch Rainbow buck a large dragon and it FLINCHED.

"What the...? A dragon flinched?! Impossible! Dragons don't flinched, and I should know because I dealt with a dragon before." Ness stated.

"Hey, I had my fair share with dragons too, and some of them flinch when I battled them." Pikachu retorted.

Wiz: But while she's steadfast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way.

So much for being fair." TL said.

 **Boomstick: Well... let's make it fight a giant robot.**

 _Rainbow Dash: *puts on a pair of flight goggles and thumps her chest as she dives like a bird of prey* YEEEEEAAAAAH!_

For a cute little pony, Rainbow Dash is pretty damn powerful and fast. The boys, including Kirby, Lucas and Popo were somewhat respectful of Rainbow Dash. But some of them have some deep thoughts over the blue pegasus. Ness found all of Rainbow Dash's feats to be somewhat true or false considering her speed were calculated by some random guy and flinching a dragon. Toon Link, Pac-man and Pikachu couldn't comprehend the logic of the pony's show. And as for Kirby, Lucas and Popo... well, from what I could tell, they are surprisingly impressed by Rainbow Dash due to her character and create large explosions. And also, many other things that they shouldn't tell their friends about. Now on to the battle.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, apparently all of you haven't signed up for your free trial at Gamefly yet. So we'll have to tell you about it again!**

This is pretty much a one-sided match in this episode. As they all know Starscream is pretty much pathetic, and a total coward for a being a new leader of the Decepticons to dethrone his master, not to mention he's a dirty trickster. And as for Rainbow Dash, she can easily take him down without a problem. Due to her speed, she can easily overpower him, also she has her secert weapon; the Sonic Rainbow.

In the end, the boys had voted for Rainbow Dash to win and no one had voted for Starscream.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The group sees a F-15 Eagle Jet Fire flies in to reveal itself to be Starscream coming in for a land in his humanoid robot form.

 _Starscream: Who dares challenge the mighty Starscream?_

 **(*Cues: MLP:FIM - Rarity's Fashion Show*)**

Out of the blinding sun, Rainbow Dash flies down in a landing seeing Starscream.

 _Rainbow Dash: Hi there._

Time to see which is better, Starscream or Rainbow Dash.

 **FIGHT!**

 _Starscream: *mockingly laughs* A pony? I'll crush you in an instant. Prepare to be annihilated._

 _Rainbow Dash: You talk a lot._

Rainbow flies around Starscream in many different directions, bucks him in the heel with no effect on him, Starscream backhands Rainbow out of anger.

"Ouch, I bet she can feel that, despite her durability." Toon said.

"She can handle it." Ness added. "I know she can."

 _Starscream: That. Is. it. I am going to kill you!_

Rainbow Dash decides to play a game as she taps his forehead with her hoof and flies off.

 _Rainbow Dash: Tag! You're it!_

Starscream screams in anger as he transforms into his jet mode and chases the pony into the sky. Starscream proceeds to unleash a hail of bullets from his M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, but Rainbow Dash easily dodges the gunfire. Starscream fires several missiles but they all fail to hit their mark.

Inside Starscream's optics, his targeting system slowly begins to lock onto Rainbow Dash.

 **Status: Stable**

 **Vulcan: 12 rds**

 **Speed: 999 mph**

 **Target: Pony**

 **Objective:**

 **Destroy Happiness In Progress**

 **Defeat Megatron Calculating**

 **AIM-7 F/M SPARROWS**

 _Starscream: Alright. Don't move._

Unfortunately, the moment his targeting system got a solid lock, Rainbow Dash flies out of site.

 **TARGET LOST**

 _Starscream: BLAST IT!_

Rainbow Dash is now right up in Starscream's face and begins making funny faces at him.

 _Starscream: Hey! What are you doing?! Stop that!_

Everyone all chuckled and laughed at the funny faces that shes making.

This whole time, Rainbow Dash was standing on Starscream, who didn't even notice.

 _Rainbow Dash: You're not very good at this game, are you?_

She leaps off of him, which Starscream clearly flees and then he proceeds to follow Rainbow Dash upward into the clouds.

 **(*Cues: Spectrum*)**

Starscream then transforms back into his robot form and hovers.

 _Starscream: Where are you? Show yourself!_

Before he knew it, Starscream is covered in a dark raincloud which Rainbow brought over.

 _Starscream: Hey!_

Rainbow Dash begins bucking the cloud to create lightning which is short circuiting his circuits. Starscream screams in pain as he plummets into the ground. Rainbow Dash approaches the transformer who is moving. However, she is standing point blank at his Null Ray Cannon which Starscream fires and knocks her back into a daze.

Starscream laughs but the young smasher is annoyed and angered at the cheap tactic.

Just like the smasher, Rainbow Dash gets up with an angered look on her face as she snorts her nostrils.

 _Rainbow Dash: Alright. It is on!_

Rainbow Dash starts flying around Starscream's in circles until a tornado is formed which engulfs Starscream, trapping him. Starscream is spun around and around in the raging whirlwind. Starscream tries to escape in his jet form, but the powerful winds break his wings off and he crashes into the ground once again. Rainbow Dash gallops towards the transformer to finish him off. Starscream is in a sitting position and he's begging for mercy?

 _Starscream: Wait, wait, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!_

Hearing this, Rainbow Dash slows and eventually stops in her tracks. The boys knew this tactics as the 'trick the enemy out of mercy and begging' technique, meaning it's a trick.

 _Starscream: I'll... I'll join the herd. I'll be a good Decepticon from now on._

As he is saying this, Starscream is preparing to lock onto the idle Rainbow Dash.

 _Starscream: Please... just let me go._

 _Rainbow Dash: Well... I don't know. I mean... I know should love and tolerate, but..._

Starscream successfully locks onto Rainbow Dash, preparing to fire everything.

 _Rainbow Dash: Wait... what's that?_

Starscream's chest reveals his homing missiles.

 _Starscream: Die!_

He fires the homing missiles, which head toward Rainbow Dash.

 _Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh!_

Rainbow Dash makes a run for it and flies into the sky and up into the clouds as the missile follow. Starscream stands waiting with his arms crossed in his "Any minute now" pose.

 **(*Cues: MLP: FIM - Sonic Rainboom*)**

Rainbow Dash then flies downward with the missiles still following her, flying so fast that she has broken the sound barrier. She then unleashes the Sonic Rainboom. Starscream is stunned as Rainbow Dash flies right past him, leaving him too late to dodge the homing missiles. They strike, destroying his lower body, as Rainbow Dash smashes into Starscream and then uses her Bucaneer Blaze, which tears Starscream apart off-screen. Rainbow Dash then flies towards Starscream's torso.

 _Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah! That was awesome!_

"Wooo!" Kirby cheered.

"That was really cool." Lucas admitted.

 **(*Cues: Transformers (2008) - Decepticons*)**

Then Starscream's Spark emerges from his torso, floating in the air.

 _Starscream: You haven't won! I'm invincible! My Spark lives! You can never defeat Starscre-_

Before Starscream could even finish his rant, Rainbow Dash engulfs him in her mouth and swallows him.

The boys jaw dropped again. "She just ate him." Pikachu said in complete disbelief.

"I'm surprised she didn't choke," TL commented.

 **K.O!**

Rainbow Dash looks at the camera as if looking at the young smashers.  
-

The smashers just couldn't believe it, this is more unbelievable than any other battle. Kirby, Lucas and Popo hollered in excitement at how awesome that was. The rest were also impressed. On with the results.

 **(*Cues: Rainbow Rhapsody - Makkon*)**

 **Boomstick: Forget all doubt, that pony is a monster!**

"Yeah, a very cool monster." Kirby said.

* * *

 **RAINBOW DASH**

 **3.6 Times Faster**

 **Much More Agile**

 **Can Survive g-force of over 20 g.**

 **Cartoon Physics**

 **20% Cooler than Starscream**

* * *

 **STARSCREAM**

 **Got Too Cocky**

 **Clumsy & Foolish**

 **Trained to Battle Slower, Larger Robots**

 **Cannot Possess a Pony**

 **Spark is Corporeal, not electrical**

* * *

Wiz: Rainbow's speed and agility were more than a match for the clumsy Starscream, and it doesn't help that his aim is worse than a Stormtrooper's.

The boys laughed how pathetic that sounded.

Wiz: Not to mention the Null Ray is designed to destroy electronics, not living ponies.

"We kinda notice that." Ness said, knowing that part.

 **Boomstick: She just ate a transformer!**

Wiz: Yes, and while Rainbow might experience some mild indigestion, Starscream's not going anywhere, anytime soon.

 **Boomstick: Well, she put the pwn in pony.**

Everyone chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Kirby cheered.

"Who knew Rainbow Dash was amazing back their." Lucas said, happily.

"I have to admit. She really is cool and powerful." Young said.

"Well, at least, she can herself pretty well." Ness replied.

But before they knew it, a new battle has started...

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

They see smoke and piles of wreckage around. Suddenly, they see a figure walk out the smoke, revealing himself to the smashers' eyes. A man covered from head to toe in some kind of futuristic armor which is colored grayish-green. His visor is gold and they can't see his face.

Before the show ended, they were introduced with a text that says something.

 **NEW CHALLENGER!**

They see the man in armor again who assumes to be a super soldier because they see him using various weapons at alien like enemies as he plows through them. His name is also revealed.

 **MASTER CHIEF**

The screen goes black.

 **VS**

 **(*Cues: DOOM E1M1 Metal Remix*)**

The music starts off soft but the heavy metal music starts getting louder and louder until it sets off a loud booming heavy metal guitar. They see a fiery blaze and can barely see anything within it. Then, they see a hand punching through a body and it's also gripping the spine (Kirby and Pikachu felt slightly sick). Now they see a helmet, part of it is torn off and they see part of his face that shows rage in his eye. His name says it all as he slays demonic monsters with all kinds of awesome weaponry.

 **DOOMGUY**

 **Tuesday 10/18/11**

Kirby feels excitement at this as she puts in the next disc and hits play


	19. Episode 18 - Master Chief VS Doomguy

**Episode 18 - Master Chief VS Doomguy**

 **Master Chief Belongs to Microsoft**

 **Doomguy Belongs to id Software**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kirby hits play as he is filled with excitement at seeing the teasers showing two men in armor with tons of weaponry. Squarespace was mentioned again. And the episode starts playing.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: When the aliens invade a thousand years from now and our hyper, advanced technology isn't enough, our last hope will inevitably be placed in the hands of the lone, space marine.

The gang were now clearly interested in this match-up.

 **Boomstick: Like the super soldier, Master Chief...**

Wiz: ...And Doomguy, the Bane of Hell itself.

"This should be good." Pikachu said, pouring and siping a glass of Root Beer.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is what they see before them, emerging from some kind of sleeping chamber, is a man in some kind of advanced looking armor that's colored darkish green to greenish-brown and a helmet with a yellow visor with hexagonal patterns on it.

 **Master Chief.**

 **(*Cues: Halo - Brothers In Arms*)**

Wiz: At the young age of 6, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-II Program.

 **Boomstick: The worst daycare ever.**

The boys now had to see another sad origins story. They felt sympathy to John as he was taken away and will never see his family again, not even of a good bye. He looks scared and miserable living all the other kids in the program.

* * *

 **SPARTAN-II AUGMENTATIONS**

 **15x Stronger Skeleton**

 **Muscle Increase**

 **300% Increased Reflexes**

 **Better Eyesight & Perception**

 **Boosted Tissue Growth**

 **Lactase Recovery Decrease**

 **Heightened Memory, Intelligence, & Creativity**

* * *

Wiz: At fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentations procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes.

The gang was really impressed that they augmented him to superhuman levels both physically and mentally.

"That procedure looked extremely painful." Yoshi gulped.

"And judging from the information, it's only compatible to the kids the UNSC has taken." Ness stated.

"He must have really been through a lot." said Lucas.

 **Boomstick: When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible, and he could beat up and kill way more experienced marines. AT FOURTEEN! Man, that's one harsh puberty.**

The gang jaw dropped at seeing John, a year younger than Pit, beating the crap out of other adult marines.

"This kid is one big badass." Pikachu commented.

"A fourteen year old boy who beats the crap out of experienced marines... Nice." Ness said with a creepy smirk. The boys noticed this and felt creepy upon seeing him smirking like that.

Wiz: Upon reaching the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a 30 year campaign, leading the Spartans against three different threats: The Insurrection, The Alien Covenant, and The Flood.

"All three threat in one campaign, this guy is in a total different level." Pikachu said, amused.

"I'm wondering what exactly these threats are, although I suppose The Alien Covenant involves aliens," Ness stated.

* * *

 **MARK IV MJOLNIR ARMOR**

 **Brain-Linked Reactive Circuits**

 **Force-Multiplying Circuits**

 **Titanium Alloy Plating**

 **Heat Resistant**

 **5 Second Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Weight: 1000 lbs**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Halo 3 - Last of the Brave*)**

Wiz: As a Spartan, he wears Mark IV Mjolnir Armor, this technological mark links directly to John's brain, so his actions are controlled by thought before movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies the Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities.

The group were completely amazed by this advanced armor and it's capabilities to put Samus's Varia Suit and Fett's armor to shame.

"That's some impressive suit." Pac-man said in interest.

"That suit is so complex. Their technology is so advanced it's beats both Samus's, Falcon's, Snake's, Star Fox's and Shulk's technology to shame." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: The suit weighs half-a-freakin' ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the moon.**

"That's a really heavy armor for normal people." Toon Link said. "I know because I seen many enemies wielding armor and they couldn't barely withstand the armor or their weapons."

"But not to the Chief." Young Link added.

Wiz: The helmet's Heads Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eighty foot radius. Also, the suit projects a recharging energy shield.

"Truly a fine piece of technology." Ness said, smiled in impressed.

"I agreed." Pikachu added.

They were now focused on the weapons he can use and they compare them to their own firearms.

* * *

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **M60 Magnum**

 **Ammo: 12.7 mm**

 **Range: 400 ft**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **M7 Submachine Gun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Range: 155 ft**

 **M9 Frag Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 16 ft**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Leonidas - Halo 2*)**

 **Boomstick: The Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum. This scoped, high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimeter armour piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kinda armor you're wearin', three headshots from this baby, and you're done.**

"Whoa, for a tiny gun that's cool." Pikachu said, impressed.

"Not to mention the ridiculous range it can fire." Ness added.

Wiz: His other sidearms include the SMG and frag grenades.

"Seems pretty decent." Popo said.

"But still okay though." Kirby agreed.

* * *

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **MA5C Assault Rifle**

 **Ammo: 7.62 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 650 RPM**

 **BR55HB SR Battle Rifle**

 **Ammo: 9.5 mm**

 **Range: 3100 ft**

 **M90 Shotgun**

 **Type: Pump**

 **Spread: 15 Pellets**

 **Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His standard fire arms include the rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 shotgun, a pump action deathdealer that uses Soellkraft 8 gauge shells...**

The gang were smiling in interest as the assault rifle and the battle rifle has screens on the back to show how much ammunition it has left in the clip. Plus the shotgun is cool too.

Wiz: ...Which are so impossibly dangerous, they are banned world wide to the point of near extinction.

 **Boomstick: But even that's not enough killin' power for the Master Chief.**

* * *

 **HEAVY WEAPONRY**

 **M41 Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle**

 **Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized**

 **Range: 7545.9 ft**

 **Night-Vision Mode**

 **M6 Spartan Laser**

 **Shot Limit: 5**

 **John-117's Most Powerful Weapon**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The M41 rocket launcher holds 2 rockets at once and his sniper rile was designed for killin' giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armor or rip people in half.**

The Rocket Launcher is so cool but Kirby was really going nuts on the sniper rifle. But for Pikachu, he imagines what he can do with a Rocket Launcher at his foes.

 **Boomstick: And then there's Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser.**

What Master Chief was carrying was some kind of laser cannon shooting a massive laser.

Wiz: With a three second charge and 5 shot limit, it does have it's faults... Buuuut...

 **Boomstick: Think of it kinda like a laser pointer...that points thing INTO OBLIVION!**

The Spartan Laser obliterates a hulking alien soldiers and a giant turret. Everyone had their eyes wide open while Kirby had the face as if she saw something awesome.

"That is so COOL!" Screamed Kirby.

Wiz: Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to possess extraordinary luck, and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby.

 **Boomstick: He finds weapons on the ground more often than you can find change on a sidewalk.**

Everyone chuckled at that joke.

* * *

 **SPECIAL EQUIPMENT**

 **Overshield**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Radar Jammer**

 **Regenerator**

 **Deployable Cover**

 **Power Drain**

 **Bubble Shield**

* * *

Wiz: He can also use special equipment in the field. The Overshield triples the strength of his armor's shields, and Active Camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the illusion of invisibility.

"Damn, that's some cool equipment." Pikachu whistled.

 **Boomstick: Plus the bubble shield is a personal forcefield that protects the Chief from all projectiles.**

They now see Chief deployed a Bubble Shield to protect him from heavy fire and still intact.

"That could be very useful." TL admitted.

"Not to mention it's accurate enough to tell the difference between a projectile attack and a non-projectile attack." Ness added.

Wiz: But even THAT'S not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal.

"Wait, there's still more?" Yoshi asked in surprise.

* * *

 **SANGHEILI WEAPONRY**

 **Type-25 Plasma Pistol**

 **Type-25 Plasma Rifle**

 **Type-25 Carbine**

 **Type-1 Plasma Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 13 ft**

 **Sticks to Targets**

 **Type-1 Energy Sword**

 **Length: 4.15 ft**

 **Weight: 5.2 Ibs.**

* * *

Wiz: When the Elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles, and the Type-51 carbines.

"Wow that's a lot of cool alien weapons." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention my favorites, the sticky plasma grenade and the lethal energy sword.**

The plasma grenade is a blue explosive that sticks to enemies until they explode and the energy sword is a very unique weapon that gotten some members intrigued by it.

"That was awesome!" Kirby said with excitement.

Wiz: The Type-1 Energy sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master. It features two, four foot energy blades that can actually block bullets.

"Oh man, I totally wish I can use that sword." TL said in interest.

"Me too." YL agreed.

 **Boomstick: Really? Man, that would've been useful in the games.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0" [w/armor] (as tall as Gannondorf, but shorter than Captain Falcon and Solid Snake)**

 **Weight: 1,287 Ibs. [w/armor]**

 **UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II**

 **Defeated 3 Armies**

 **Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark**

 **Super Soldier**

 **Top Speed: 50+ MPH**

* * *

Wiz: The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible. He's an expert in combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entirely different armies multiple times, destroyed an entire covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide... TWICE.

The group were shocked at the amount of achievements that John has accomplished and couldn't help but respect him even more.

 **Boomstick: And one time he fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kickin' alien ass just a few minutes later. Why? Because he can.**

"Incredible, he's so skilled." Pikachu said in amazement.

"And he fell from orbit because he can? Unbelievable." Ness muttered.

They soon see Chief in a weird ship and he says one of the most badass line ever, even his voice has gotten some chills into their spines.

 _Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?_

 _Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight._

Every smash fighter agreed that Master Chief is one of the most badass contestants the smashers had ever seen on this series. Surprisingly, there not that much flaws or weaknesses told about the super soldier. The only thing that considered a flaw is the fact that Master Chief never mastered the energy sword yet but not considered a weakness. While he did also have a terrible childhood, he received positive results. On to the next combatant.

The second contestant is a man, also wearing futuristic armor, is shooting down hordes of demons trying to overwhelm him while he fights back. The art was creepy, yet awesome to look at.

 **Doomguy**

 **(*Cues: Doom - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: The original, ass-kicking, demon-slaying, first person badass, and one of my personal heroes: Doomguy!**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 230 Ibs.**

 **US Space Marine Captain**

 **Prefers a Run- &-Gun Strategy**

 **Defeated Hell 5 Times**

 **Can Dodge Plasma Shots**

 **Top Speed: 57 MPH**

* * *

Wiz: After disobeying his commanding officer and beating him to death

"Well that's one way to start off someone's origin story." Ness said in a slight sarcastic tone. It's disturbing hearing someone kill someone over a command.

"But why did he do that?" Kirby asked.

"Who knows, but I bet it's something about the demons." Young Link answered.

Wiz: Doomguy's space marine career took a drastic turn when he was sent to the desolate moons of Mars, which so happened to house a magical gateway to the bloody bowels of Hell.

 **Boomstick: Mexico!**

Everyone was confused at this, but moved on.

Wiz: What? No...

 **Boomstick: And when Hell tried to kill everybody, Doomguy killed them back.**

"Seriously?!" Pikachu and Yoshi said at the same time.

"Impossible! I don't think someone can 'kill' a monster in a place of damnation. I would like to see someone try, but its very impossible," Ness stated.

Some of the demons he's fighting look cybernetic, which is really cool.

* * *

 **MEGA ARMOR**

 **2x Stronger than Security Armor**

 **Non-Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Max Armor and Shield Charge is 200%**

* * *

Wiz: He wears the Mega Armor, a shielded combat suit almost twice as tough as typical security armor and can endure dozens of normally fatal plasma blasts.

While not as impressive as Chief's armor, the smashers still likes it. Quite impressive that this armor can resist plasma.

 **Boomstick: He carries a huge arsenal of murder machines, all at once.**

But for one thing Doomguy makes up for that by carrying all his weapons compared to Chief only carrying two.

Wiz: Using a backpack with experimental warp technology, Doomguy is able to hold all of his weapons simultaneously.

* * *

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **Pistol**

 **Ammo Capacity: 200 bullets**

 **Chainsaw**

 **AKA The Great Communicator**

 **Gas-Powered**

 **Chaingun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 525 RPM**

 **Full-Auto Disperses Accuracy**

* * *

 **Boomstick: I'm pretty sure his pistol uses the same technology, since he never has to reload.**

There is no way a pistol should carry 200 bullets at once but Kirby and Pikachu don't care with excitement.

 **Boomstick: And when things get tight, his chainsaw will rip and tear through anybody. Rgggghhhh! Not the chainsaw! Yes the Chainsaw! Rgggghhhh!**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's imitation, but they also feel wary at this type of weapon.

"That chainsaw looks scary." Lucas said, quivering.

"If I see someone carrying a chainsaw, I might run away." Kirby commented while his pink skin turned paled.

"Plus it's not just for killing, it might be useful for other things as well. Like gardening." Ness stated.

 **Boomstck: And his chain gun mows down everything in seconds.**

"Now that's a gun." Pikachu whistled.

Wiz: Oddly, the chaingun uses the same 5 mm ammunition as the handgun, and is relatively ineffective against strong body armor.

"Aw man," Pikachu grunted.

"But still, it is effective against the weaker demons." Ness assured the yellow mouse.

* * *

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **Shotgun**

 **Pump-Action**

 **Spread: 7 Pellets**

 **Super Shotgun**

 **Sawn-Off & Break Open**

 **Spread: 20 Pellets**

 **Plasma Gun**

 **Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets**

 **Rocket Speed: 40 mph**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Luckily Doomguy has his trusty pump-action shotgun. It holds sixteen shells and fires seven pellets a shot, with a spread and range so ridiculous he doesn't even have to aim!**

"That's super cool!" Kirby says with excitement.

 **Boomstick: But apparently, one overpowered shottie isn't enough! So Doomguy go himself a super shotgun: a heavy double-barreled devastator that fires a huge spread of 20 pellets. Good luck Dodging that!**

"A man with his shotguns is pretty damn awesome." Pikachu grinned.

"For you maybe." grumbled Ness.

Wiz: He also wields a plasma gun and a rapid fire rocket launcher that can hold fifty rockets at once.

"Okay how can they hold that much ammo?!" Ness shouted.

"I dunno, but it's pretty impressive to pack that much firepower into those weapons." Toon Link explained.

 **Boomstick: What the hell! Who designs these things?**

Wiz: But even that pales in comparison to Doomguy's ultimate weapon.

Everyone perked up by this ultimate weapon being mentioned.

 **Boomstick: It's the king of cannons, the doomsday bazooka that lays waste to everything: It's the Big Fucking Gun 9000!**

A scene is shown of having the BFG firing a large blast of green plasma and obliterated a demon with a single shot.

Everyone jaw dropped at the sheer power of the BFG.

* * *

 **BFG 9000**

 **Plasma Blasts**

 **Slow-Moving Projectile**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Can Be Charged**

 **Obliterates Everything!**  
-

Wiz: The BFG fires enormous rounds of plasma. Upon impact, the resulting detonation releases trace-rays across a wide varying range blast radius. This "gun" is strong enough to annihilate the gargantuan cyber-demon in a mere two or three shots and the unprecedented range of it's splash damage ensures no one's getting away unscathed.

"That's an awesome weapon!" Kirby, Pikachu and Toon Link squealed in delighted.

"Even if we don't have the resources to make this weapon, I'll admit that was awesome." Ness commented.

 **Boomstick: *moans with pleasure***

Wiz: Wait a second Boomstick, you re not going to believe this but the BFG is not Doomguy s deadliest weapon.

 **Boomstick: Yes! More!**

"Aw sweet, there's more!" Pikachu said with excitement.

* * *

 **UNMAKER**

 **Laser Beams**

 **Up to 3 Simultaneous Lasers**

 **Paralyzes Demons**

 **Demon-Tech in Origin**

 **Feeds on Demonic Auras**

 **Deadly Only to the Demons of Hell**

* * *

Wiz: Behold the Unmaker, a portable death-ray which puts everything else to shame.

 **Boomstick: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!**

"I WANT IT!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Whoa, cool your jet Kirby!" Ness said, calming him down.

Wiz: There's just one catch. The Unmaker's beams are so powerful because they actually feed off the demonic energy of the target, so it's ineffective against anyone who isn't from Hell.

"D'oh... there's always a catch." Kirby groaned in disappointment.

"Well, that's kinda true." Ness said.

"But still, it would be impressive if we make something similar without the demonic energy." Yoshi said.

 **Boomstick: Dammit! Well, I guess it doesn't really matter when you already have a backpack full of things to kill people with. Give me the BFG, anyday.**

* * *

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Berserk**

 **Megasphere**

 **Radiation Shield**

 **Light Amplification Visor**

 **Partial Invisibility**

 **Invulnerability**

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Imps Song - Doom*)**

Wiz: Now Doomguy isn't exactly a super soldier, but his strength and speed are far greater than a normal man, due to the constant use of super serums and power-ups.

They see Doomguy punching his fist through a demon and ripping his spine out. Kirby and Pikachu felt a little sick seeing this.

 **Boomstick: The berserker power completely heals him and increases his strength ten fold. Then, the invulnerability and partial invisibility power ups do, well, exactly what you think they would.**

The power ups resembles orbs of energy and one even appears to have a demonic face on it.

"The Invincibility one looks weird but still cool." Kirby said.

"I like the Partial Invisibility one." Lucas added.

Wiz: Doomguy rarely relies on strategy, preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can.

 **Boomstick: It's more fun that way.**

"Well, it's way more fun if they were weaker enemies." Ness informed.

"Yeah, but killing things quicker seems to save up time in any possible way." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: He's defeated the armies of Hell five separate times. He even walked right knee-deep into Hell itself to avenge his pet rabbit Daisy.

The boys blinked in surprised when they saw the rabbit's head on a spike.

"Okay, first of all," Pikachu began. "why the hell would a grown man owned a rabbit and named it Daisy? And second of all, why would he go far as to avenge it? I mean, it's just a rabbit!"

"Some people care a lot about their pets,"Ness told the electric mouse.

"Like your dog King?" Pikachu asked.

"...Touché, Pikachu." Ness said, grunted as he knew that he was about the dog.

Wiz: He can run up to 57 miles per hour, even outrunning his own rockets and can spot invisible enemies.

"What's the deal of using rockets if he can outrun them?" Pikachu asked. "He could just run up and kill them at once."

"Maybe he likes to show off," Toon suggested. "Or distract his opponents."

"And I bet seeing invisible bad guys is bad news Master Chief." Pac-man said, siping Big Red from a glass.

"Ditto." Lucas agreed.

 **Boomstick: He's no normal man. He's... Doomguy!**

 _Doomguy: (beating a cyberdemon to death with his Berserker power up until it explodes in a large pool of blood)._

Doomguy is another very cool looking character that could have in Smash Bros, due to his enormous arsenal of weapons. Kirby, Pikachu and Toon Link liked the BFG and the Unmaker, Young Link and Lucas liked his power ups, Toon Link, Pac-man, Popo and Ness admired his tenacity of fighting the demons of Hell and everyone else seems to think he's cool as well. On to the fight.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. But first, a message for our sponsor Squarespace!

Once the advertisement rolls, the group has some tough choices on who would win. Doomguy can use his vast weaponry to overwhelm the Chief's armor and prefers to be reckless and attack. On the other hand Chief has a large amount of experience and fought smart and can use everything in his disposal to outsmart Doomguy.

They couldn't decide the winner so they just want to enjoy the fight.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin*)**

The smasher see a stage surrounded by crates, barrels, and a cool vehicle called the Warthog... or was it the Puma? They see Doomguy entering the stage at a steady pace and wielding a shotgun. Master Chief enters with the M60 Magnum. Doomguy pumps his shotgun as they stare at each other, waiting for the one to make his move.

The boys can feel the air getting thicker as they silently watch the battle begin.

It is on.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Intermission from Doom - Doom*)**

Master Chief made the first move by firing his assault rifle at Doomguy, but to no effect. Soon a fire fight erupts as Doomguy was switching through his weapons and firing them rapidly, while Chief takes cover behind a crate and fires back. Doomguy then switches to his rocket launcher and fired, one of the rockets hit the crate and explodes.

"That's not going to be enough to take Chief down." Pikachu stated.

"Yeah! He's the achiever of the impossible." Kirby agreed.

 **(*Cues: Halo - Rock Anthem For Saving The World*)**

Chief pops out of the explosion and somersaults and barrel rolls the field to avoid the soaring rockets. As Doomguy keeps firing more rockets, Chief manages to grab out of them in the air and chucks it towards Doomguy, hurting him and slightly stunning him.

"Now that's Badass!" Pikachu shouted as she saw Chief catching the rocket.

"That's very impressive to save the least." Lucas smiled.

Chief then grabs the Warthog and chucks it at Doomguy, revealing an Energy Sword and the Active Camouflage equipment underneath it.

"That's a nice display of strength." Young Link commented at Chief throwing the Warthog at Doomguy.

"I wonder if he can chuck something even heavier than that." Pikachu wondered.

"I think he can." answered Ness. "Look!"

Doomguy then proceeded to shoot the Warthog down, while that's happening Master Chief swapped his rifle for the Energy Sword and goes invisible to surprise Doomguy. Once Doomguy succeeded in destroying the Warthog, he sees that Chief is nowhere to be found.

"Uh-oh, I think Chief forgot that Doomguy can spot enemies that are invisible." Kirby noted.

"Yeah, that's a total backfire." Pikachu agreed. "Chief, get out of there!" He shouted.

 **(*Cues: Doom - Signs of Evil*)**

Doomguy pulls out his chaingun and quickly jerks around and fires, revealing Chief who is using the sword to block all the bullets. Seeing that the chaingun is ineffective, Doomguy switches to his super shotgun and blasted Chief away and destroying a nearby crate to reveal the Invincibility power up.

"Hey, didn't say I warn him." Pikachu shrugged.

"Well, that's going to be trouble." Ness said as he sees the power up.

"The power-up!" TL said in surprise.

"Hey, I'm more worried if Doomguy uses the BFG." Yoshi added.

Master Chief landed next to a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle, he quickly recovers and fired two rockets at Doomguy. But he quickly grabs the power up and slowly walked towards the Spartan. Chief then swapped for the sniper rifle and fired three rounds, but not very effective, soon the power was slowly fading and Chief took one last shot to the nuts, but Doomguy shrugged it off and kept walking.

Kirby, Pikachu, Toon Link and Ness winced at that hit and were shocked that Doomguy was still walking despite the hit.

"Man, those who have got to be balls of steel must have take a hit like that." Pikachu commented with a stunned look on her face.

"No kidding." Yoshi muttered in agreement.

Once within range, Doomguy switched to the BFG 9000 and fires off a single round as Chief quickly crouches and a large explosion engulfed him.

The group though it was over until something unexpected happened.

Out of nowhere a plasma grenade is suddenly latched onto Doomguy and he quickly looked around for the source of the sound until he finally realized what it is.

"Well, that's it! You're screwed!" Pikachu grinned.

"Bye-Bye." Kirby said with a smile.

 **(*Cues: This is the Hour - Halo 3*)**

Doomguy screamed in rage before he was blown up into a pile of bloody chunks. The smoke soon clears to reveal Master Chief completely unharmed as he used the Bubble Shield at the nick of time. He then walks over and proceeded to teabag Doomguy's corpse.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, and Yoshi were now laughing really hard at this, Popo and Young Link couldn't help but giggle a little. Pac-man and Lucas chuckled a bit. Time for the results.

 **Boomstick: It's about time we had a good old-fashioned gun fight!**

* * *

 **DOOMGUY**

 **Stronger Weapons**

 **Long Range Weaponry**

 **1.14x Faster**

 **Weaker Defense**

 **Useful Backpack**

 **Reliance on Power-Ups Creates Inconsistency**

* * *

 **MASTER CHIEF**

 **More Weapons**

 **Broader Variety of Skills**

 **Superior Training & Experience**

 **Regenerating Shields**

 **Superior Reflexes**

* * *

Wiz: Doomguy may have an enormously destructive arsenal, unfortunately, his weapons lack versatility.

"Versatility is important, switching from weapons to your main weapons or using a variety of attacks," Ness explained.

 **Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but Chief can tank and dish out way more punishment than Doomguy.**

The one who can take more punishment usually beats the glass cannon.

Wiz: And while defeating Hell does sound awe-inspiring, Doomguy's enemies werne't that much different than Master Chief's.

 **Boomstick: This fight was nuts! *laughs***

Ness facepalmed at that pun while Kirby was laughing really hard that he had too catch her breath.

Wiz: The Winner is the Master Chief.

Everyone cheered.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**

The boys sees two crazy old looking men in crazy outfits that make them look like mad geniuses.

Kirby wasted no time and pressed play.


	20. Episode 19 - Eggman VS Willy

**Episode 19 - Eggman VS Wily**

 **Eggman Belongs to SEGA.**

 **Dr. Wily Belongs to Capcom.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Okay, guys! Two more episode for today!" Kirby said, happily.

"Okay!" Pikachu replied.

"So, you guys just watch 5 episodes per day?" Popo asked.

"Yep. We just simply watch all 5 episode per battle. It's sort of our thing." Ness explained.

"Yep, and after this episode, we'll have the last one for the night." Yoshi added.

"Oh, I see." Popo replied.

Kirby was about to place the next episode, until he and the others heard knocking on the door. Ness went in and opened the door, revealing Sonic, Mega Man, Pit and Villager by the door.

"Yo, what's up bros?" Sonic said, greeting them.

"Oh hey guys! How's it going?" Kirby said, upon seeing his friends.

"Oh, we were around the neighborhood and seems to me you guys have some fun around here." Sonic said, looking in the room, finding 2 boxes of pizza (one empty, one half-full) and 3 soda bottle (Big Red, Root Bear and Sprite).

"So, what's going on? You guys have a party or something?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Pikachu answered.

Mega Man then took noticed of the DVDs by the table. "Hey Kirby, what are those?" He asked as he took one to observe.

"Oh those are Death Battle DVDs." Kirby answered, seeing him looking at them.

"Death Battle DVDs?" He said.

"Yep."

Sonic, Pit and Villager jumped and saw the said DVDs. "Well, I'll be. You brought the DVDs." Sonic said, happily.

"And I see you got a new DVD player," Pit said, seeing a Kirby's new portable DVD player. "I'm guess you brought it from DeDeDe's money?"

"Uh, yes. How did you know?" Kirby asked in surprise.

"Er... let's just say, I have my far share with his money." Pit answered, as he remembers himself breaking in to his safe and took half of his money.

"Right..." Kirby replied slowly. "Anyway, we were just about done. We only have 2 episodes left."

"Aw, you guys watched Death Battle without me?" Villager said, sheepishly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We would've if we could, but we thought you could be busy talking to your assistant Isabella." Ness said.

Villager blinked for a second then begin to realize that they were right, in fact, he was talking to Isabella lately and he hasn't been talking to the others lately. "Well, when you put it that way..." He began.

"Alright, alright already. Are we talk all day or we gonna watch Death Battle?" Sonic said, being impatiance already.

"Just relax Sonic. We were about to set the next episode already." Replied Pikachu.

"And good thing too because I haven't see a good Death Battle for hours." Pit said, happily.

"Me neither. I know I missed half of it, but I won't miss it now." Villager said, gladly.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road." Sonic said, excitedly.

"Okay!" Kirby said with excitement.

Mega Man sweatdropped as he looked at friends weird. "Uh, am I the only feeling out of place here? What's going on here?" He asked.

"Apparently, this is a Internet Show where 2 people talk about the 2 fighters and the fighters begin to fight each other to the death." Popo said, explaining to Mega Man.

"Really? But why would want to watch something like that." Mega Man asked again.

"Beats me! This is new to me too, bro." Popo replied. Then the 2 smashers joined the others to watch a new episode of Death Battle.

Kirby placed the next DVD and pressed play and and surprisingly there was no advertisement as it shows the Screwattack logo appearing and the episode starts playing.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

The gang see a crazy looking scientist trying to bring his creation to life.

 **Boomstick: It's no secret that scientists are, well, crazy as hell. But these two take it way too far! But these two are taking it WAY too far!**

Wiz: Doctor Ivo Robotnik, aka the Eggman

 **Boomstick: And Dr. Albert Wily, aka Einstein without rogaine.**

"Well, isn't that interesting? Looks like Egghead is joining the battle." Sonic said, smirking.

"And Dr. Wily too." Mega Man said, grunted.

"I get Eggman is Sonic's bad guy, but I'm guessing this Dr. Wily guy is your bad guy huh Mega Man?" Pit asked the Blue Bomber.

"Yeah, he and Dr. Light used to be friends until he stole all of Dr. Light's robots and his research to create his own evil empire." Mega Man explained.

"That sounds like Eggman, but without the plans of creating a Eggman Land theme park." Sonic said, smug.

"So it's a battle between Sonic's arch-enemy and Mega Man's arch-enemy. This gonna be crazy." Pikachu said, siping the remaining soda of Big Red.

Wiz: In this scenario, both doctors will be leing their mechanized armies to see who is the deadliest robot commander.

"So, instead of fighting each other, they're sending their armies of robots." Pit said.

"Yup. Definitely a Eggman move." Said the Blue Hedgehog.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a tall, yet, fat looking man with no hair on his head and a long bushy, brown mustache. He's wearing a red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, yellow cuffs and gold rectangular buttons, black one-piece pants/boots with silver accents and buttons, white-cuff-less gloves, grey hexagonal-shaped goggles and navy blue pince nez glasses. Other versions of him look fatter and more menacing (or goofy), including one with a mechanical arm.

 **Dr. Eggman**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Ivo Robotnik**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 282 lbs**

 **IQ: Over 300**

 **PhD: Unknown & Probably Fake**

 **Ruler of the Eggman Empire**

 **Endorses Animal Cruelty**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Dr. Eggman's theme from SatAM Sonic the Hedgehog*)**

Wiz: Doctor Eggman is the obese, yet strangely athletic, evil mastermind responsible for terrorizing the world of Sonic the Hedgehog in his quest to rule a global empire.

"Yup. That definitely sounds like Eggman." Sonic said, pouring a glass of soda called Sprite and drinks it.

"I get the obese part, but strangely athletic, I don't see that happening." Pit replied.

Wiz: His engineering mastery has led to a massive army of unique robot warriors using the strangest fuel source, kidnapped animals.

Everyone, except Sonic, spit out their drinks as they see a miserable animal being inside of Eggman's robots.

"What?!" The smashers said in complete disbelief.

"That's just plain cruel." Toon Link said with anger.

"That's SICK!" Pikachu shouted in rage.

"That is twisted in a lot of ways." Ness frowned at this cruel act.

"Out of all the possible resources used as fuel and energy, it had to be animals!?" Mega Man said in anger.

"That's just mean!" Kirby said in anger.

"That's Eggman for ya," Sonic said. "he'll always get what he wants. And he won't stop until he accomplish it." They all growled and glaring hatefully at Eggman, knowing Sonic's right.

 **Boomstick: He's PETA's worst nightmare!**

"PETA?" Kirby asked.

"People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals. An Animal Rights group led by the Ingrid Newkirk, in Norfolk, Virginia," Ness explained. "they suppose to tell people about animal cruelty and stop eating animal meats and testing animal."

"Oh." Kirby replied.

* * *

 **ROBOT INFANTRY**

 **Moto Bug**

 **-High Speed Scouts**

 **CaterKiller**

 **-Covered in Defensive Spikes**

 **Buzz Bomber**

 **-Quick Flyers with Laser Guns**

 **E-1001 Egg Pawn**

 **-Impressive Arsenal, but Dumb**

 **SWATbot**

 **-Well-Rounded, but Fragile**

* * *

Wiz: His army is based around speed and defense, including Moto Bugs, CaterKillers, Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns, and SWATbots.

The first three resembled insects and the other two were more humanoid with guns they carried or were mounted on their wrists.

"Hm. Those are some impressive robots." Pit said, analyzed as he sees sees Sonic easily destroying them. "but I doubt their weak when you faced them Sonic?"

"Yeah, I did. They were weak robots." Sonic said. "Althought, I did have some trouble coming across with Eggman's SWATbots."

"They seems very low-tech, I mean I faced robots like yours and mine, but I never seen SWATbots before. Though their designs are horrible." Mega Man said while rubbing the bridge part of his chin.

 **Boomstick: But Eggman's got way more than that!**

* * *

 **EGG FLEET**

 **Composed of Hundreds of Flying Warships**

 **Mako Shark Gunship**

 **Sawfish Battleship**

 **Manta Ray Ship**

 **Egg Carrier**

 **-Length: 2,588 ft**

 **-Numerous Missile Launchers**

 **-Front-Mounted Laser Cannon**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His Egg Fleet is a huge armada of Battleships, led by the Massive Egg Carrier, which supports a huge front mounted laser cannon.**

Everyone were shocked at the massive group of warships, including the Egg Carrier and it's massive laser cannon.

"Damn, that is one massive fleet of battleships!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I never seen this many battleship, how is it possible?!" Mega Man said in shock.

"When me, Tails and Knuckles went to the Rail Station, where one of Eggman's old bases are, he was stalling for time, and his fleet was prepared. And if I recall correctly, right before that adventure happen, me and Tails went towards Eggman's Egg Carrier with the old Tornado and took us out and the plane." Sonic stated.

"Whoa, that was intense. At least, you're still alive." Pit smiled.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Wiz: The Eggman army is spearheaded by his deadliest robot warriors, the Badniks.

"Seriously, the Badniks." Sonic said, looking unamused. "I haven't heard that name for like a year ago."

"When was that?" Ness asked.

"Around the time when I become one of the Freedom Fighters." Sonic answered.

"Then it was like a couple of years, right before I met you." Mega Man said, smirking.

"Heh. You're always the smart one, I'll give you that." Sonic said, smirking back.

The others sweatdropped while looking at each other and shrugged.

Then they see robots that are different types of robots that very unique and powerful than Eggman's infantry robots, which gotten them to listen very closely to the information.

* * *

 **BADNIKS**

 **EggRobo**

 **\- Designed for Tactical Tasks**

 **\- Can Pilot Vehicles**

 **Silver Sonic**

 **\- Can Fly with Rocket Shoes**

 **\- Powered by a Chaos Emerald**

 **Mecha Sonic**

 **\- Slower & Tougher than Silver**

 **\- Greater Focus on Firepower**

 **\- Can Absorb & Use Chaos Energy**

 **Mecha Knuckles**

 **\- Fires Large Rockets**

 **E-101 Beta MKII**

 **\- Can Fly & Teleport**

 **\- Homing Missiles**

 **\- Wide AoE Laser Beams**

 **Shadow Androids**

 **\- Has Shadow's Physical Abilities**

 **\- Fires Small Rockets**

 **Scratch & Grounder**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Sonic 3 and Knuckles - Robotnik Orchestral Remix*)**

Wiz: The EggRobo is a smart bot crafted in Eggman's own image and designed to carry out tasks Eggman himself would normally do.

 **Boomstick: What's this guy's deal with eggs?**

"Yeah I agree, who would name their inventions after eggs?" Pikachu questioned.

"That sounds kinda lame." TL replied blankly.

"Yeah and stupid too." Pac-man agreed.

"Eggman seriously needs to work on the name thing." Sonic replied.

The next robot looks like Sonic.

Wiz: On its own, Silver Sonic appears slow and bulky but it is powered by a chaos emerald, making it much faster and more practical machine.

"Oh great, that bot..." Sonic grunted.

"You seen that robot before Sonic?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, it was back when Eggman kidnapped Tails, and I first saw him, he was way out of my league." Sonic stated. "Plus, he copy off my Spin Dash Attack."

"Well, he does look like you so there's that." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Then he made another robo-hog, Mecha Sonic, who focuses on firepower over speed.**

This one also resembles Sonic, but it looks taller and more deadly.

"This guy is really no push over. I mean, he's even worse when facing him." Sonic stated.

"He doesn't like that tough." Mega Man smugged.

Wiz: Mecha Sonic can even absorb Chaos energy to attain a short lived Super form.

"Eh?" Mega Man blinked then he and other sees stand on some kind of giant emerald (The Master Emerald), absorbs it power and turns gold.

"Oh yeah, Knuckles once told about that one." Sonic said, looking surprised.

 **Boomstick: But Eggman wanted more than just Sonic bots. Mecha Knuckles can glide and vomit giant rockets.**

"What?! That's disgusting," Pikachu said, looking disguested.

"How's that even possible!?" Ness shouted as he knew vomiting rockets is impossible.

"Oh, it is. When I first fought that robot, I thought it was Knuckles at first, but I figure that is the work of Eggman. Plus, his missile are no walk in the park." Sonic stated.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mega Man nodded in understandment.

Wiz: And E-101 Beta remains one of Eggman's most versatile machines.

 **Boomstick: He's a flying robot with Super Speed, teleportation and a reflector shield! He shoots homing missiles and Kamehamehas and has one of my favorite defensive abilities ever, the backhand!**

"Hm. The design on that robot looks complex. Even for two arm cannons and a reflector shield." Mega Man said, taking interest on the robot.

"That robot looks kinda dangerous." Ness said.

"Heh. Maybe, but I can easily beat that robot." Sonic smirked.

The next robots resembles Shadow.

Wiz: The Shadow Androids are fast and durable and typically fight in groups of three. However, their design is so complex, they sometimes glitch in close combat.

"Well, that's a flaw for a Shadow look alike." Mega Man said.

"Still, I can't believe Eggman made that many Shadow dummies." Sonic said, disguested. "After the Ark incident, he makes replicas of Shadows after his "death"."

"You mean when he fell down to earth for his suppose death?" Ness said.

"Yep." Sonic said.

"But it looks dangerous. And having three robots that has Shadow's skill is still dangerous." Yoshi replied.

Wiz: And speaking of glitches, despite being an absolute genius, Dr. Eggman appears to suffer from a peculiar personality disorder that sent him through several different "phases".

Wiz wasn't joking, first Eggman looks menacing and then looks like a weirdo. His two robot is a humanoid chicken and some kind of digging robot with drills for arms and threat for feet.

 **Boomstick: Let's hope the Scratch and Grounder phase doesn't show up today.**

"Scratch and Grounder?! I haven't seen them in years." Sonic said in surprise.

"What happened to them?" Kirby asked.

"They either turned scrapped or sent to the garbage dump." Sonic answered.

"I see." Kirby replied.

"Those two look pathetic." Mega Man commented.

"And they look easy to destroy just by looking at them." Pikachu added.

Wiz: But none of Eggman's creations have ever been as deadly or as successful as his ultimate killing machine...

They now sees a robot that is unlike anything in Eggman's arsenal.

 **Boomstick: Hyper Metal Sonic!**

"Wha-?!" Everyone, except Sonic, looked surprised as they saw a robot looked like a menacing and evil version of Sonic.

* * *

 **METAL SONIC**

 **Top Speed: Mach 5**

 **255 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine**

 **-Max Output 55ps/600rpm**

 **-Max Torque 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm**

 **Weaponry**

 **-Sonic's Abilities**

 **-Black Shield**

 **-Chest Laser**

 **-Maximum Overdrive**

 **-Scan & Copy Ability**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Final Boss theme from Sonic CD*)**

Wiz: Metal Sonic was specifically designed to be better than Sonic the Hedgehog in every way and was a complete success.

"Pfft. Get real. I'm a way better me than that huck of junk." Sonic smugged.

"Metal's body and other similar function do have the same capabilities of you Sonic." Mega Man said.

"Tch. He's nothing compare to me." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: He's also got a chest laser, rocket powered flight and the Maximum overdrive attack, where he overloads his circuits to create a glowy energy field that'll burn through pretty much anything!**

"Man, that's an awesome move." Pikachu commented.

"That's the move Metal Sonic used against me." Sonic said, grunting.

"And he used that same move on me too." Mega Man added.

"Really? He did that to you too Mega Man?" Kirby asked in surprise.

"Yes. When Sonic and I fought him and the others Metal Sonic almost took me down with that attack." Mega Man answered.

"Man, he's very powerful." Ness commented.

 **(*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Orchestral Remix*)**

Wiz: And that's not all. Somehow, Eggman managed to make Metal Sonic an ever evolving force. Metal has the uncanny ability to scan and copy data from others, flawlessly replicating their abilities.

"No wonder he's powerful, he can copy anyone or anything in his sight." Pit said.

"Now that's another reason to be wary of Metal Sonic." Ness stated in slight dread.

"Metal Sonic is a pro at copying the data off anyone. So, yeah that's bad news." Said Sonic.

"But his ability to copy data can be a real pain." Mega Man added.

 **Boomstick: Damn, Eggman sure stepped up his game!**

Wiz: Obtaining enough power can transform Metal into a number of more impressive forms, all of which increase his abilities immeasurably.

They see Metal Sonic transforming into massive forms that look extremely powerful, one being Metal Madness and the other being Metal Overlord.

"And that's where Metal Overlord comes to the picture." Sonic said, simply.

"Even with the data he copied, he attends to gain that much power and become this Metal monstrosity." Mega Man said.

"When me and my friends fought against Metal in that form he was powerful enough to destroy everything." Sonic added.

"He looks scary," Kirby whimpered.

"And powerful." Ness added.

"Good thing, we don't face a monster like that." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: The only downside to give Metal Sonic a super brain is Eggman sometimes has trouble keeping him in line.**

"He's right about that. I mean, I've see Eggman not keeping tracks of his robots. But Metal always have a rebellious streak on Egghead." Sonic stated.

"He always wants more power, so, in a way, he will turn on his master... someday." Mega Man added.

"Geez, sucks for him." Pikachu commented.

Wiz: But even with his metallic minions waging his war, Dr. Eggman is perfectly willing to step into the battlefield himself.

They paid close attention to see Eggman in action while riding a large pod.

* * *

 **EGG MOBILE**

 **AKA Egg-O-Matic**

 **Universal Compatibility**

 **Attachable Wrecking Ball**

 **2 Machine Guns**

 **Mounts "Death Egg Robot"**

 **\- Flight**

 **\- Rocket Arms**

 **\- Lasers**

* * *

Wiz: He pilots the Egg Mobile, a fast single manned pod with twin mounted machine guns.

"Oh great, another mech that has the word "EGG" in it." Pikachu said, sarcastically.

Wiz: The Egg mobile's vital function however is its universal compatibility to operate all of Eggman's manchines.

"Seriously? He controls all his machines just by using that pod. He could get himself kill right in the open." Pikachu grunted.

"That's how Eggman operations in the battle, just by controlling his mechs." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: Like the humongous Death Egg Robot with its spiked rocket arms and lasers!**

"Ah. The first ever big bad robot Eggman on my second adventure." Sonic said, amused to see the old Death Egg Robot.

"Quite ironic to see a mech like that be that strong." Mega Man said.

"At least it stands out." Popo said, sweatdropped.

Wiz: Eggman is vicious and clever. He's an expert at playing his opponent's right into his hands.

"So, he manipulates the people who came across him." Pit said.

"Kinda like someone I know." Sonic said, referring someone back in his world

 _Meanwhile..._

"Achoo. Geez, looks like someone is already talk about me." Said the Red Echidna, Knuckles who is still guarding the Master Emerald.

 _Back to the Death Battle..._

Wiz: At the same time, though, he can be overly obsessive to the point of overlooking some important factors in an effort to concentrate on a single goal.

"So, unless Sonic and his friends are involve, he always screws up if he too focused on his goals, right?" Pit asked.

"That sounds about right." answered the Blue Hedgehog.

"Even one missed detail and it's game over for the doctor." Said Pac-man.

"At first, I'm starting to like the doctor, but I'm very disappointed in him right now," Ness muttered. "I mean, when it come to building machinary, you have to go to every single detail otherwise they'll end in failure."

 **Boomstick: But while this can be a perilous game for Eggman, it also makes him dangerously unpredictable.**

 _Eggman/Robotnik (SatAM version): A nice dream, but dreams are meant to be..._

He activates his jets on his boots and flies out of the hole which was used as a trap as he chases an unfortunate anthro coyote (Antoine) who runs in fear.

 _Eggman/Robotnik: BROKEN!_

Despite being evil, the smashers have some doubts on Dr. Eggman. Sure, he maybe Sonic's arch-emeny, but he builds some powerful robots. And there are some flaws that contain info on Eggman. One of them being the fact that he seems very inconsistent, as he can be menacing at one point and be goofy and silly at another, not to mention the personality disorder thing. The other thing is there seems to be some problems with his robots as Mega Man and Sonic point it out. One of them being Metal Sonic who seems to have the tendency to do things on his own, and Eggman doesn't have full control over the robot. And another flaw is the glitches that the Shadow Androids possess, as that could be a problem for Eggman.

The next contestant is an old man wearing a scientist uniform. has two pieces of hair on the sides of his heads and a large mustache. He also has a devious personality and leads an advanced army of robots at his side.

 **Dr. Wily**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Dr. Albert W. Wily**

 **Age: 57**

 **Ex-Professor of the Robot University of Technology**

 **PhD: Electronics Engineering**

 **Knows Ninjitsu**

* * *

Wiz: After being continuously outshined by his insensitive colleague, Dr. Light, Dr. Albert W. Wily turned to a life of crime in an attempt to achieve fame and power.

"Wait, that's the reason why he became a criminal? Because of jealously? That's weak," Pikachu stated.

"Maybe... but he is Mega Man's arch-enemy." Ness said.

"Right. Dr. Wily was always jealous of Dr. Light for being an better genius than he is, but there's one thing Wily doesn't have: a good heart." Mega Man stated.

Wiz: After being continuously outshined by his insensitive colleague, Dr. Light, Dr. Albert W. Wily turned to a life of crime in an attempt to achieve fame and power.

 **Boomstick: How did he plan to get so famous, you ask?**

"By taking over the world?" Pikachu asked in a sarcastic tone.

 **Boomstick: By taking over the world!**

"I knew it!" Pikachu replied.

"I saw that coming a mile away." Sonic said with a smirk.

* * *

 **ROBOT INFANTRY**

 **Met**

 **\- Defensive Hard Hat**

 **Sniper Joe**

 **\- Defensive Shield**

 **Blader**

 **\- Flying Recon Robot**

 **Hothead**

 **\- Throws Fire, but Cannot Move**

 **Paozo**

 **\- Vacuum Powered Ball Action**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Whether through his own engineering or impressive hacking, over the years, Wily developed a large diverse robot army built on the ideals of both solid defense and ranged firepower.

"Hm. I think it's a little clich for evil, mad scientist to take over the world," Ness muttered.

"Let's just see what he has," Pit declared.

Wiz: Mets, Sniper Joes and Bladers make up the bulk

Boomstick: With Hotheads and Elephants, oh my!

"Those are some unique robots." Toon Link commented.

"Dr. Wily created numerous robots that are similar to animals and other humaniod units. Some of them are made of maternals that are made from space." Mega Man stated.

"From space huh. Well, I like to see Eggman accomplish that." Sonic smugged.

* * *

 **ROBOENZA VIRUS**

 **Created by Wily**

 **Only Affects Robots**

 **Makes Robot's Violent & Unreasonable**

 **Precursor for Wily's Maverick Virus**

* * *

Wiz: Wily is a mastermind in more than just hardware. His Roboenza virus is a deadly disease for robots, making them unstable and violent with no regard for human life.

Everyone was now feeling dreaded by this, but couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the robots exposed to it.

"That's terrible." Kirby said with a sad look.

"It is. Wily created that virus while spreading it across the entire city. It got me, Roll and even Proto Man. Luckily he and Dr. Light created a vaccine to turn them back to normal and he's never gonna do it." Mega Man explained.

"That's deep." Said Pit.

* * *

 **YELLOW DEVIL**

 **Height: 20 ft**

 **Can Shapeshift**

 **Dismantles and Uses Own Body as a Weapon**

 **Immune to Cold**

 **Weak to Fire and Electricity**

 **Near-Indestructible Body, but the Eye is Vulnerable**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But Wily's weirdest bot is definitely the Yellow Devil, a giant pulsating yellow blob thing that pulls itself apart and uses its own body as a weapon.**

"Oh yeah, the yellow monster from Mega Man's stage." Pit said, see the Yellow Devil.

"Yellow Devil is always one of Dr. Wily's go two robots, I defeat him once and then he keeps coming back." Grunted the Blue Bomber.

"Man, there's no stopping that robot." Sonic commented.

 **(*Cues: Guts Man Techno Theme Remix*)**

Wiz: Wily's army is led by his Robot Masters.

The Robot Masters are humanoid looking robots in a variety of shapes and sizes.

"And here they are, the Robot Masters." Mega Man siad, seeing the robots.

* * *

 **ROBOT MASTERS**

 **Guts Man**

 **\- Super Arm: Lifts Over 2 Tons**

 **\- Immune to Cold**

 **Metal Man**

 **\- Metal Blade: 8-Directional Death**

 **\- Designed for Combat**

 **\- Weak to his Own Weapon**

 **Slash Man**

 **\- Slash Claw: Destroys Asteroids**

 **\- Red Adhesive: Traps Enemies**

 **Magnet Man**

 **\- Magnet Missile: Homing**

 **Sheep Man**

 **Napalm Man**

 **\- Napalm Bomb: A Bouncing Bomb**

 **\- Missiles: Numerous Types**

 **Pharaoh Man**

 **\- Pharaoh Shot: Controls Fire Energy**

 **\- Levitation**

 **\- Eye Shield**

* * *

Wiz: Guts Man was a civil engineering machine remade as a powerhouse who can lift over two tons.

The first one looks like a big construction worker. They watch the robot pick up heavy objects and smash walls with no effort.

"Wow, cool!" Kirby said, amazed.

"Guts Man is one of Dr. Light greatest robots, built for construction purposes but Dr. Wily reprogrammed him turning him evil robot. His main weapon is the Super Arm, capable of catching and throwing heavy objects, such as boulders and blocks, at his enemies." Mega Man explained.

"I take it you got the Super Arm from him?" Ness said.

"Yes, for grab moves." He answered.

"Right." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Metal Man was specifically made for killing things. You can tell 'cause he got evil red eyes.**

Metal Man looks very intimidating, but yet awesome to the group.

Mega Man sweatdropped. "Well, aside from the red eyes, Metal Man was created specially for combat, thanks to Dr. Wily. His main weapon is the Metal Blade, large and razor-sharp saw blades made of ceramic titanium that he can throw at high speed with deadly accuracy." He states.

"Kinda like yours." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: He wields ceramic titanium Metal Blades, one of the deadliest weapons in video game history, and is made of lightweight material, making him quick-footed.

"Huh. Seems you were right about the Metal Blades." Sonic said.

"Thank you." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Slash Man is fast and agile and wields the Slash Claw, a portable alien blade designed to destroy asteroids! *pause* okay.**

"Can he really do that?!" Kirby said in surprise.

"Prehaps. Slash Man is a robot that is quick on his feet. His Slash Claw technique can destroy anything, including meteors." Mega Man explained.

"Can your Slash Claw do that?" Kirby asked.

"It's kinda similar." He replied.

Wiz: Magnet Man is a tactical fighter who uses homing Magnet Missiles and the Magnet Shield to outmaneuver enemies.

"Magnet Man was created by both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to control powerful magnetic force. Then Wily uses him as a fighting robot. His Magnet Missile attack is like a horseshoe like magnet rocket to shoot at the enemy." Mega Man stated.

"Whoa, really?" Kirby said happily.

"He could be useful to disarm anyone with metallic weaponry." Ness said.

"That's true." Toon Link agreed.

Wiz: And then there's Sheep Man.

For some reason, They kinda find this robot cute looking.

Wiz: Originally designed to actually herd Sheep, he was reprogrammed by Wily to turn into clouds, get bored easily and fall apart when hit by rubber baseballs.

"What?" Said Ness. Everyone was confused at that too. "Why would Dr. Wily reprogram a robot meant for herding sheep into a fighting robot? That doesn't make sense." Ness continued.

"Mega Man, any idea?" Popo asked.

"Well," He began. "from what I can tell is that, before the Roboenaz incident, he left that job to work in the static resistance test division of a circuit board manufacturer after one day noticing static build-up on his wool."

"His wool? What about his wool?" Toon Link asked.

"Is it full with electricity?" Pit guessed.

"Hardly." Mega Man answered. "So, after being easily bored, however, he considered changing jobs again before he became infected with Roboenza."

"Interesting." Ness said in response. "What about his special weapon?"

"His special weapon is the Thunder Wool," Mega Man stated. "It allows him to jump high into the air and split into four clouds of wool, which will each move to a different location."

"Okay, then what?" Toon Link said.

"Then each wool will fire a thunderbolt to the ground that shocks a small area, and the last cloud will launch an electric spark along the floor, and then turn back into Sheep Man." Mega Man finished.

"Whoa. That sounds danger." Lucas replied.

"Tch. Big deal. I can easily dodge all those Thunder Wools." Sonic snorted.

"And since I'm a Electric-Type Pokemon, I can easily withstand those things." Pikachu said, smirking.

 **Boomstick: What the fu-**

Wiz: Napalm Man is a walking weapon.

Kirby and Pikachu looked surprised while gazing at this kind of robot. He looked like a walking tank full of missiles.

Boomstick: And a Robot Master after my own heart. He likes blowing shit up so much that he built his own weapons museum, and then blew it up!

Ness couldn't help but facepalm. "Oh great, another destroyer robot." He grunted.

"Napalm Man is a walking battle tank. He does have alot of weapons, but his main weapon is the Napalm Bomb."

"What does that do?" Lucas asked in wonder.

"He can use it with the launchers in his arms, he sends out a bomb that bounces about on the ground. It explodes if it kills an enemy on contact, or after a few seconds of no activity." Stated the Blue Bomber.

"Yikes. I better watch out for those, or his missiles." Pit said.

Wiz: Pharaoh Man possess a large arsenal of mysterious powers including fireballs, energy waves, teleportation, a magic shield and levitation.

"Wow. That's a lot." Kirby commented.

"Actually, there's more to it that," Mega Man said. "apparently, he was created by Dr. Cossack with high resistance, agility, and adaptability to the dark to explore pyramids and other ancient ruins. But Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to work for him, Pharaoh Man was modified to have extra attack power on me."

"Okay, kinda creepy," Pit said. "but what about his weapon?"

"His special weapon is the Pharaoh Shot, a sphere that is charged with solar energy." Mega Man stated.

 **Boomstick: And he's also known for being a little punch-happy!**

Everyone, except Mega Man, laughed as Pharaoh Man happily punches Mega Man away from him.

"NOT FUNNY!" Mega Man shouted.

"Oh come on, it is kinda funny." Pikachu said with a smile.

Wiz: But Dr. Wily's Ultimate Robot Master is none other than Bass, a direct Imitation of his Nemesis, Mega Man.

That got Mega Man's attention. He and the others sees a black colored robot with a fin-shaped head piece and red eyes with purple markings. He also has a purple robot dog that is fierce and loyal.

* * *

 **BASS**

 **Treble [Robot Dog Assistant]**

 **Bass Buster**

 **\- Charge Shot**

 **\- Rapid Fire**

 **Jet Booster**

 **Powered by Bassnium**

 **Super Adapter**

 **Copy Ability**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Megaman 7 - Bass Theme *Remix**)**

 **Boomstick: He even has a robot helper dog called Treble.**

"...Of all the robots I faced, why did it have to be Bass?" Mega Man said, not looking to happy.

"I take it that you knew him, do you Mega Man?" Sonic asked.

"I do. You can say he's my Shadow to your Sonic." Mega Man said in reply.

"So, he's your rival or something?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Mega Man said, not looking too pleased. "he was created based on a research conducted on my design with the intention of surpassing my power, in short, he wants to surpass me and become the strongest robot alive."

"How come?" Yoshi asked.

"He just does. Dosen't matter if he teams up with me, nor fight against other enemies, he just wants to prove that he's the most strongest robot in existence." Mega Man stated.

"Hmph. Another powerhouse." Sonic snorted. "If you ask me, he needs to quit while he's ahead."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him, but he won't listen." Mega Man sighed.

"Oh. Well, then it his lost." Sonic said, siping on Sprite soda.

Wiz: Bass is powered by Bassnium, an extremely potent and unique energy source.

"Bassnium?" Ness asked. "What's that?"

"I don't know. But from I heard is that Dr. Wily created a certain energy source that is far superior my or Bass. And I think he used that infinite energy source to power up both Bass and another robot that everyone from Wily's Base were talking." Mega Man explained.

"What kind of robot?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know. But they say that his codename has the letter "Z" in it, and said to have another "project" with in it." He replied.

"Oh." Kirby responded.

 **Boomstick: Bassnium? You just made that up.**

Wiz: I wish I did.

Everyone chuckled.

 **Boomstick: Well, he wields the Bass Buster, an arm cannon that has both rapid fire and charge shot settings.**

"That sounds quite similar to Samus's Arm cannon." Young Link informed.

"And the Mega Buster." Ness added. Mega Man nodded in agreement.

Wiz: He is programmed to be able to copy any action he has seen. If he gets a hold of another's weapon, he can use it to the same effectiveness as the original owner.

"Hm... where have I heard that one before?" Ness grunted. Then he and the boys turned to Mega Man who looked at them back.

"What?" was his response before realizing why they were staring at him. "Okay, maybe he does have the same ability as mine, but only because he has the same capabilities as me."

"Right." Sonic replied slowly.

 **Boomstick: He can also fuse with Treble using the Super Adapter creating... Super Bass!**

Super Bass now has wings added to his appearance which changed a bit.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Kirby said with excitement.

"It was." Mega Man said. "After defeating Shade Man, Bass took one of Dr. Light's project and used for his own. He used against me, but sadly, he lost."

"And I suppose you used the Super Adapter too?" Sonic asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"And how come we never see it in Smash Bros.?" Pikachu asked.

"I have my reason..." Mega Man muttered.

Wiz: Bass is extremely powerful but fairly brash and arrogant. He seeks to prove he is the strongest robot warrior there is and will even disobey Dr. Wily's orders if they impede his goals.

"It seems he's similar to Metal Sonic," Ness said.

"I'm guessing he took pride of killing his own master." Pit said, as he watch Bass attacks Wily. "I'm guess giving robots sentience can lead to something."

"What I don't get is how a robot can develop emotions like pride, I don't see the reason why scientists make their robots enough intelligence to make a mind of their own." Pikachu said, "Well, except for one..."

"Thanks Pikachu..." Mega Man grumbled.

Wiz: Though, he will not kill his creator, he has occasionally attacked him.

"Meh, good enough," Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: That's when Wily busts out his personal fighting vehicle!**

Now they see various fighting machines that Wily has created and operated.

* * *

 **WILY MACHINE 8**

 **Houses Wily Capsule**

 **Rocket-Powered Flight**

 **Missile Launcher**

 **Boomerang Buzzsaw**

 **Tri-Barreled Laser Blaster**

 **Large Laser Cannon Within Skull**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Wily Machine (Arranged) - Mega Man 9*)**

Wiz: The Wily Machine has gone through several variations...

 **Boomstick: ...Even a dinosaur!**

"Seriously? The Wily Machine? And I thought Eggman was the only one who names his machines after his name," Pikachu said, unamused.

"Although, I'm surprised that he controls a robot that looks like a giant mecha dinosaur." Yoshi added.

Wiz: Though Wily's favorite appears to be machine #8.

The machine appears to be a flying skull armed to the teeth.

"Eh, I like the dinosaur better." Kirby commented.

 **Boomstick: Good old 8 can fly, launch missiles, and has a triple barrier laser cannon and a Boomerang Buzzsaw.**

"Have you ever face a machine like that, Mega Man?" Ness asked.

"Yes, I have. And it was quite annoying if you ask me." Mega Man answered.

Wiz: It also houses Wily's personal transportation, the Wily Capsule.

"Another machine that he named after himself? I expected a lot better from this guy," Pikachu stated.

"Don't be." Mega Man replied.

Boomstick: Which makes the worst sound you've ever heard in your life!

The capsule made a high pitching beeping that sounded really irritating to ears of every smashers. They all covered their ears in irritation.

 **Boomstick: Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! *groans***

Wiz: Wily designs and commands his robots with long term strategy in mind and, as a result, often keeps his team as flexible as possible.

"In other word, they work together as a team." Mega Man stated.

"That's a big advantage for Egghead." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Though this means each robot has specific exploitable weaknesses. As a unit, Wily's team is prepared for anything.

Now they see Wily preparing a laser cannon as he was talking like a madman, while his Robot Masters looked at him with worried expressions on their faces.

 _Dr. Wily: I will create Chaos, destroy everything, and the best part, ooh, the very best part is..._

He prepares to activate his laser.

 _Dr. Wily: ...I have finally gotten the best of Dr. Light! *laughs maniacally*_

"Man, this guy is wack." Toon Link said, disgusted.

"And I thought Eggman is a total psycho." Sonic grunted.

"He seriously needs a therapist." Pikachu said, growled.

Despite his evil ways, reprogramming robots and controling to a "T", most of the smashers were really impressed with Wily's arsenal of machines, and the Robot Masters were quite formidable to fight against. Wily also has less than an ego as he has one machine that is identical to his nemesis while Eggman has three. Plus, Wily appears to have less of an ego compared to Eggman has he has only two machines named after himself. Plus, his robot names are sound cooler.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we got an advertisement from... uh...**

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, we don't need to do those anymore.

"No advertisements?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, finally!" Pikachu cheered.

"Aw man, that sucks." Pit said in disappointment.

"On the bright side, certain episodes might no advertisements, which greatly lessens our voting on who would win."

 **Boomstick: Really?**

Wiz: Absolutely.

 **Boomstick: Freedom! It's time for an addless Death Battlllllllleeeeeeexceptforthebeginningunlessyouradvantagewhichreallyhelpsussupportthisshowsowecanmakemorethingsfighteachothertothedeaththankyouweloveyou!**

There was an awkward silence for the moment as each smasher had an anime sweat drop at the back of their heads.

"Well... that was strange." Ness spoke up.

On to the fight.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Orchestral Remix*)**

The armies of Both Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily confront each other, with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily leading in their Eggmobile and Wily Capsule respectively.

This is it, time to which doctor is the better robot commander.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Last Battle - Hard Destruction Mix*)**

 _Eggman: Attack! For the Eggman Empire!_

 _Wily: Fool! My firepower is superior! Attack!_

A swarm of Buzz Bombers fire at a group of Mets but their lasers can't penetrate the Met's defensive helmets who counter and shoot the robotic wasps down. The Moto Bugs charge in but are knocked over like bowling pins from the Paozo that used its ball as a bowling ball. Two Sniper Joes jump over the Paozo and fire at a group of Egg Pawns which annihilated most of them in seconds before they could even fire back (one Egg Pawn even accidentally destroyed another Egg Pawn which caused some of the Akatsuki members to laugh). The SWATbots march in to aid the Egg Pawns and begins shooting their wrist lasers but they can't get past the Sniper Joes' shields as they return fire and destroyed the SWATbots and the remaining Egg Pawns.

"Looks like Dr. Wily is dominating Dr. Eggman." Said Pikachu.

 _Wily: Haha! You're minions are outmatched!_

Eggman ain't giving up that easily. He decides to pull out the bigger guns.

 _Eggman: No matter. Get a load of this!_

E-101 Beta appears.

The boys smirk as they recognize that robot.

 _Beta: Target confirmed._

 **(*Cues: Crazy Robo Boss: E-101R - Sonic Adventure*)**

Beta flies in and fires at the ground forces which destroyed most of them in huge explosions. Then Beta starts backhanding the Bladers which includes smacking one into the camera. The Mets try to retreat but their path is blocked by a bomb that was dropped off by the Eggrobo which destroyed the Mets. A trio of Shadow Androids skate into the battlefield and past a duo of Hotheads who try to lob lava at them. The Hotheads are then surrounded by Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic who uses their spindash moves and destroy the Hotheads.

"Ha! The tables have turn." Pikachu smirked.

"Looks like Egghead is now dominating D.W." Sonic said as he got more excited at this.

Wily isn't gonna let Eggman get a hold of the Advantage Ball.

 _Wily: Robot Masters! Go!_

 **(*Cues: We're the Robots - Mega Man 9*)**

The Robot Masters arrived and begin to destroy Eggman's forces. Metal Man and Slash Man team up and fight back-to-back to destroy an Egg Pawn, three Buzzbombers, a Caterkiller and a Moto Bug. Magnet Man uses his powers to pull in Beta and the EggRobo before destroying them with his Magnet Missiles. Mecha Sonic battles Pharaoh Man but Pharoah Man's teleportation skills and Eye Shield successfully defend against him. Pharaoh Man then destroys Mecha Sonic with a yellow blast. Guts Man destroys Mecha Knuckles by throwing a Moto Bug at him.

"Looks like Wily's gonna win." Lucas said.

"It's not over yet." Mega Man assured.

Meanwhile, Napalm Man is chasing Silver Sonic whilst firing Missiles at him, but is hit by a blast which was fired by something unexpected, until they saw the black shield.

"Metal Sonic." Ness whispered in dread, as everyone else is tense.

 **(*Cues Sonic 3 - Final Boss Remake Orchestrated / Rock*)**

After deactivating his shield, Metal Sonic scans Napalm Man, and claimed his abilities, then destroys Napalm Man's body, before flying away.

 **(*Cues Dr. Eggman's Theme - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog*)**

Sheep Man was standing around until he was surrounded from both sides by Scratch and Grounder.

 _Scratch: Ba ha ha ha!_

Both Scratch and Grounder collide with Sheep Man, forming a dust cloud.

Sonic and Mega Man were laughing at the comedic scene, and everyone chuckled.

 _Scratch: Watch out! I got him!_

 _Grounder: No, I got him!_

As the dust clears, Sheep Man is missing.

 _Grounder: I thought you had him!_

 _Scratch: I thought YOU had him!_

Sheep Man attacks the pair using lightning which knocks their heads off. As he descends to the floor, Grounder's head lands on Scratch's body and Scratch's head lands on Grounder's body.

Everyone were now laughing and chuckling at the two idiotic robots got screwed.

"HaHaHaHa! Now I remember! Those two were idiots back then!" Sonic laughed.

"Oh, I'm going to remember this!" Pit coughed as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Can't breath!" Ness choked.

Suddenly, Silver Sonic destroys Scratch, Grounder and Sheep Man.

 **(*Cues: Stardust Speedway (Bad Future) - Sonic CD*)**

Silver Sonic then got destroyed by Bass, dropping the Green Chaos Emerald. Treble also stands at Bass' side and surrounding the two is a Shadow Android's head and splats of black oil.

 **(*Cues: Magician's theme - The House of the Dead*)**

 _Bass: Oh yeah. I'm a badass._

 _Wily: About time you showed up, Bass!_

The two of them notice the Chaos Emerald lying on the ground.

 _Wily: Wait. What's that Green thing?_

Metal Sonic takes the Chaos Emerald, absorbs it and begins to power up in a green energy field.

 _Wily: Well good luck Bass!_

 _Bass: Finally! A worthy Challenge!_

Before Bass could even do anything, a swarm of yellow blobs begin flying past him and Metal Sonic.

 _Bass: ?!_

The blobs form together and shapeshifts into a tall, yellowish blob thing with a single red eye; The Yellow Devil.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Said Pit.

Metal Sonic completes his transformation and becomes Neo Metal Sonic. The Yellow Devil slams his giant hand on Metal Sonic and traps him underneath.

Eggman charges in and slams his wrecking ball against the Yellow Devil.

 _Eggman: No! Get back blob thing!_

Bass gets on the robotic blob's head and shoots the chain attached to the wrecking ball, disarming Eggman who retreats. A Shadow Android tries to hit Bass but Bass counters and destroys the android.

 _Eggman: This is a disaster. Call in the Egg Fleet!_

 _Wily: Not so fast, fatso!_

 **(*Cues: Boss Battle: Death Egg Robot - Sonic Generations*)**

Eggman turns around and sees Wily approaching him in the Wily Machine #8. Eggman laughs as he lowers his Egg Mobile into the Death Egg Robo.

"Oh man, this is gonna get intensive." Said Kirby with excitement.

Wily fires his laser blasts at Eggman but they don't seem to do any damage as Eggman slams his spiked fists into the Wily Machine which appears to do some damage. Wily fires back with missiles which causes the Egg Robo to step back.

Neo Metal Sonic finally escapes the Yellow Devil's grasp and attacks the surrounding Robot Masters which easily destroys them. Neo Metal Sonic also destroys the Yellow Devil with two bombs.

 _Bass: Dr. Wily! Look out!_

Before he knew it, Wily is speed blitzed by Neo Metal Sonic from every angle and the Wily Machine explodes. Wily is unharmed but at the mercy of Eggman.

 _Wily: Wait! I admit defeat! Please spare me!_

"Tsk. I've seen that trick before and I don't think he will." Said Mega Man.

The Death Egg Robo crushes Wily beneath its foot.

"Well, that settles it." Said Sonic.

 _Eggman: Ho ho ho! Sucker!_

What surprised Eggman and the smashers (mostly Mega Man)... the Wily is a fake since it's head is attached to a spring.

 _Eggman: What? It's a dummy!_

 _Wily: Look who's talking._

Eggman turns around and notices the real Wily is in a dinosaur version of his Wily Machine.

"Yay! He's using the dinosaur!" Kirby cheered.

"He planned ahead and came up with a strategy. I can't believe I'm saying this but I underestimate that guy." Ness muttered.

 **(*Cues: Wily Machine Remix-Mega Man 9*)**

Treble approaches but Neo Metal Sonic rams into the robotic dog which lets out a whine as he also slams into Bass.

"Oh great, even Egghead's machine are caused by animal cruelty." Sonic stated.

Metal Man throws his saw blades but Neo activates his Black Shield, catches them, and throws them back which turned Metal Man to bits. He teleports and rams Bass who tries to shoot him from behind.

Wily is getting annoyed by this.

 _Wily: Dumb robots! Why do I always have to do everything myself?_

The machine opens its mouth and fires a capsule which tumbles in the air.

"What is that?" Pit asked, upon seeing the timmed air.

Mega Man widen his eyes as he recognize what that could possibly be.

"No, it can't be...!" He said before she could finish.

The capsule shatters near Metal Sonic as a purple haze starts surrounding him.

"Damn. The Roboenza..." Mega Man growled.

"This doesn't look good." Said Yoshi.

 _Wily: Ha! That's Roboenza! Look's like I win!_

 _Eggman: Not yet! Behold the almighty Egg Fleet._

The Egg Fleet arrives which hovers above the city.

 _Eggman: Now it's over! I won!_

As Eggman gloats, The Roboenza virus begins to infect Metal Sonic.

His eyes glow red.

"Uh-oh..."

"Not good..."

"Aw man..."

"Yikes..."

"Oh here we go..." Kirby, Mega Man, Pikachu, Lucas and Sonic said at the same time, knowing what's coming.

 _Metal Sonic: Kneel before your master!_

 **(*Cues: Born Again - Mega Man 9*)**

Metal Sonic proceeds to fly upward towards the Egg Fleet and begins to absorb them, beginning to transform.

 _Eggman: Metal! What are you doing?!_

 _Bass: Oh no... Come on, Treble!_

Bass jumps into the air and uses the Super adapter to become Super Bass. As Metal Sonic's transformation nears its end, Bass shoots at him a few times, only to get blasted out of the sky by Metal Sonic's missiles. Metal Sonic completes his transformation into Metal Overlord and destroys Bass with a laser, along with a Shadow Android, a Buzz Bomber and Pharaoh Man. He then kills Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg Robot. Wily escapes Wily Machine 9 before it is destroyed by Metal Sonic. However, he is not quick enough to avoid Metal Sonic's onslaught of lasers and is eventually destroyed, then the screen goes white.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The gang just flat out jaw dropped at what just happened. They weren't expecting that.

"Well that just happened," Pac-man said.

"Is there even a winner?" Pit asked.

"Yes, but it ain't Egghead or D.W." Sonic answered.

 **(*Cues: Boss Battle: Perfect Chaos Pt. 2 "Perfect Chaos REVIVAL!" - Sonic Generations*)**

 **Boomstick: Well, that world's fucked. Our bad.**

* * *

 **DR. WILY**

 **Had Less Adaptable Troops**

 **Ranged Infantry Trumped Eggman's Mixed One**

 **Robot Masters Worked Better as a Team than Individually**

 **Planned Ahead, and Planted a "Just in Case" Dummy**

* * *

Wiz: So... I suppose technically Wily won because he used the Roboenza, which ultimately meant the end for Eggman.

"That's true, he does have the superior robots, but Eggman's last robot just obliterated them." Pit informed.

"Amen brother!" Pikachu exclaimed.

* * *

 **DR. EGGMAN**

 **Limited Infantry Variety**

 **Individually Varied Badniks**

 **Badniks were not Designed to be a Team**

 **Focus on Personal Victory Neglected Minion Control**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But... then he died too... and that's technically Eggman's robot, so...**

Wiz: Then the winner is... uh...

 **Boomstick and the Smasher: Metal Sonic?**

Wiz: Metal Sonic.

"Well that was interesting." Said Pikachu. Everyone nodded. The episode was really interested and has motivated them to work as a team to be a more effective group. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see two beautiful princesses, one with brown hair with pointy ears and one that's bright blonde and has a clueless personality.

"Wait... W-w-was t-that..." Kirby began to speak.

"Yep." Pikachu replied.

"Then the o-other was..."

"Yep."

"No... way..."

"Yes way..."

"Man, what a surprise..."

They are now shock and surprise by this shocking turning event. "So, shall we watch this?" Sonic asked.

Everyone looked at each other, then turning to Kirby. Getting the idea, he took the next DVD, place it to the DVD play and begins to press play.


	21. Episode 20 - Zelda VS Peach

**Episode 20 - Zelda VS Peach**

 **Both Princess Zelda, Princess Peach and Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to ScrewAttack**

 **Jackthreads and Soundtracks Belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Alright guys, one more episode for today." Kirby said happily.

"Okay!" The young smasher said at the same time.

"Man, you guys really enjoy watching this." Sonic said to them.

"Yeah," Kirby replied. "we like to watch it all the time during the night, and when it's done to the 5th episode, we just call it a day."

"Huh. You know, it could be fun for entertainment." Mega Man said in interest.

Then there was knocking by the door. "Who could that be in this hour?" Pit said as he begins to approach the door. Once he opened the door, he saw but only Mario and Link appearing from the door.

"Huh? Mario and Link? What are you doing here?" Pit said, upon seeing the Red Plumber and the Hero of Hyrule.

"Oh, me and Luigi were bored-a and there wasn't anything good-a on the TV, I decided to go walking around the-a hotel." Mario said in his italian voice.

"And I needed to some time away from Ike, Marth and Roy. So I'm taking a stroll around the building." Link added.

"Okay, that answer the question," Pit said. "but why are you guys here? This IS Kirby's Room, after all."

"There were some commotion coming from the other people from their rooms saying there was a ruckus from the other side of the Hotel, so we decided to check it out and I'm guessing ruckus came from you guys." Link explained.

"Oh..." Pit replied. Then he turned to the others who had no idea loud they were those the people staying in this hotel. "Well, I guess we were a little crazy in here."

"Care to explain why you guys are making a ruckus in here?" Link asked, waiting for a

The gang looked at each other, figuring who's gonna tell them. So Ness, stepping in, explained the situation.

"Ah. I see. So, this has got-a be the work of the Death Battle thing, you guys shown-a right?" Mario said. They nodded.

"I get that it was an Internet Show that tells about the combatants' stats and everything, but getting them to fight to the death, do you think it's kinda overkill?" Link asked.

"Hey, you think its amusing to watch two people you may or may know not know fight each other to the death for entertainment?" Pikachu retorted.

Hearing that, Mario and Link thought about it and begin to think that Pikachu is right.

"But hey, since you guys are here, we wanted to show something that will surprise the both of you." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Really? What is it?" Mario asked.

"You'll see." Kirby replied, returning to the others.

Mario and Link looked at each other, then shrugged, and then joined the others. Kirby then pressed play for the next episode and Jackthreads was mentioned again and the episode starts playing.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Today we're pitting two of the most worthless damsels in distress against each other.

 **Boomstick: If they're not getting kidnapped, they're always nagging at you to do stuff.**

"Well, this is getting interesting..." Sonic said, amused.

Wiz: Princess Zelda, from the realm of Hyrule...

 **Boomstick: ...and Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom.**

Mario and Link were now shock to this. Peach and Zelda, the two Princesses of Mushroom and Hyrule Kingdoms, are gonna be in this battle?! How is that even possible?! Well, looks like they gonna have to wait and found out.

Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a young, noble and wise looking woman with pointed ears, and, long chestnut-brown hair (she's blonde in other depictions). She wears a royal gown in colors of pink, white and lavender with elegant accents on it. She also wears shoulder guards and many kinds of jewelry.

Princess Zelda

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Zelda Hyrule**

 **Race: Hylian**

 **7th Sage/Maiden**

 **Descendant of the Goddess Hylia**

 **Blessed with wisdom of Naryu**

 **Stubborn and Feisty**

 **Noble and Wise**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Ocarina of Time - Zelda's Lullaby *Orchestrated**)**

Wiz: Being a descendant of the house of Hyrule, Princess Zelda has spent her entire life governing her kingdom. Despite having a king, the majority of royal decisions are actually made by her.

"Interesting, I never would have realized that the Princess of Hyrule has a strong responsibility," Mega Man stated.

"Yup. That Zelda for ya. Always take charge, whenever their help." Link said with a smile.

 **Boomstick: Talk about a control freak. And why do they let her get away with it? I mean, she's lost her kingdom to the forces of evil more times than I can count!**

"I'm guessing that her kingdom might have no military to keep it safe." Mega Man stated.

"Or her powerful enemies have powerful magic to easily rule it." Ness added.

"Maybe she should have left the whole ruling the kingdom thing to the king," Sonic commented.

"I agree. She's may have the ability to rule her castle, but she really isn't good at protecting her kingdom," Villager replied.

"The Zelda from my world, Tetra, did a better job of commanding her pirate crew than ruiling a castle." Toon Link said.

Wiz: Between being waited on hand and foot, Zelda has spent some time training with her modest arsenal.

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Royal Sword**

 **Dagger**

 **Light Bow**

 **\- Weapon of Choice**

 **Light Arrow**

 **\- Destroys Evil**

 **\- Can Even Damage Phantoms**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bows, magic, musical instruments, she even carries a sword and dagger, but has little experience with it. Her weapon of choice is the bow, which she wields with deadly accuracy.**

"So, she's a archer too huh. I learned that lesson when she used the Final Smash Attack," Pit said.

"Still, I'm surprised that she has a little experience with a sword and dagger." Mega Man said.

"She maybe inexperienced with swords, but she's really good at magic and spells." Link stated.

"I guess you're right about that." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: Plus, she can use her magic to turn an ordinary arrow into the powerful Light Arrow, perfect for killing evil.**

"Wait, if she can do all that, then how could she lose her kingdom to the forces evil so many times?" Pit asked.

Link sweatdropped. "She has her reasons..." He said, while rubbing the left side of his cheek.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Minor Telekinesis**

 **Prophetic Dreams**

 **One-Way Telepathy**

 **Farore's Wind**

 **Nayru's Love**

 **Din's Fire**

* * *

Wiz: Speaking of which, Zelda is an incredible potent spellcaster. While most of her magic is for use outside of combat, she is more than capable of holding her own. She can teleport with Farore's Wind, shield herself with Nayru's Love and cast pyrokinetic projectiles with Din's Fire.

"Those are 3 magic techniques she uses in Smash Battles." Pit said, remembering the 3 spell attack Zelda uses in each smash fights.

"Yeah, Zelda's really good at using those 3 attacks. But they acquired a lot of magic energy." Link stated.

 **Boomstick: Also she can talk... with _dead_ people.**

Wiz: Spirits.

"She can talk to spirits?" Ness asked.

"Yes she can." Link answered as he was impressed by her natural gift.

 **Boomstick: Like Boos?**

"What's a Boo?" Asked Kirby.

"They're small, rounded-a ghost-like creatures-a that like-a to turn invisible when being-a unnoticed." Mario answered.

"They're like the scariest ghost we ever fought. And the worest part is, they won't leave us alone." Yoshi said, creeped.

"Oh..." Kirby replied.

"But I doubt Zelda can even talk to them, right?" Ness asked. They shook their heads 'no'. "That's what I thought."

Wiz: Zelda is also the legendary bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, a testament to her astute mind.

This golden triangle out of the tree caught the attention of the gang, including the 3 Links.

* * *

 **TRIFORCE OF WISDOM**

 **1/3 of the Triforce**

 **Enhances Magical Ability**

 **Leads Bearer to Wise Decisions**

 **Protects Bearer from Evil**

 **Creates Faultless Disguises**

 **-Sheik of Sheika**

 **-Tetra the Pirate Captain**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword-"Ballad of the Goddess"*)**

Wiz: This greatly enhances her magical prowess and gives her the power to dispel evil. She is even skilled enough to create long lasting disguises.

"That would explain her experience with magic." Pit said.

"But, if she has the Triforce of Wisdom, then what about other two?" Ness asked.

"They say that the person that carries the Triforce of Courage is person that cladded in green because of couragous trials," Link stated. "and the person with the most power and the most evil goes to the person that carries the Triforce of Power."

"Gannondorf..." Pikachu said, knowing the person he was talking about.

"And I'm guessing the person wearing green that carries the Triforce of Courage happens to be you, right?" Lucas asked.

"Well me, or those two..." Link answered, while pointing towards his two incarnations.

Wiz: She used the guise of Sheik to evade Gannon's tyranny for over seven years.

"But I heard she doesn't do that anymore." Pit said.

"Oh, she does. But while being disguise, she and Sheik treated each other like a separated entity." Link stated.

 **Boomstick: Wait, that's a chick? But where's her...uh...**

Sonic coughed awkwardly and the others blushed red at Boomstick's question.

Wiz: It SHOULD be noted, however, that the forms of Sheik and Tetra are nothing more than disguises, and abilities attributed to them would naturally be available to Zelda.

"Impressive." Ness said as he intrigued by the flawless disguises Zelda can use.

"I was surprised too when my Zelda, Tetra, was the Princess of Hyrule. Although, she didn't know about it from that time ago." Toon Link said.

"And since Zelda, from my world when I was the Hero of Time, she disguise herself in order avoid capture from Gannon." Said Young Link

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but why would you wanna toss tiny needles at people when you can shoot fireballs with your mind?**

"Yeah, I mean, what's the deal with using needles for offense. She could at least take the enemies by surprise by launching fireballs everywhere!" Pikachu shouted.

"Her fireballs are very limited for her magic energy and doesn't need a lot of spamming!" Link countered.

"Aw." Pikachu grunted.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Evaded Capture as Sheik for 7 years**

 **Leader of the Seven Sages**

 **Never Questioned by Subjects**

 **Often helps finish off Gannon**

 **Usually relies on guardians and sanctuaries**

* * *

Wiz: While Zelda is clever, mystically powerful and helps battle Gannon when necessary, she repeatedly relies on the aid of others.

"In other words, she relies the person who she chooses to become the Hero of Hyrule, namely Link." Pit said.

"HEY!" Shouted the three Links.

"Although it is postivitily true, but Gannondorf can easily find them so that way he can get his hands on Zelda." Ness replied, knowing this Gannon seemed powerful.

"Yup. That's classic Gannon." Sonic smugged.

Wiz: Her success at avoiding capture can be largely attributed to her guardians and sanctuaries.

"So it seems more of her feats required the help of others. I doubt she'll be able to do things by herself," Mega Man stated. Then turn to Link. "No Offence."

"Some taken..." Link grunted.

 **Boomstick: She is REALLY getting people to do stuff for her.**

Wiz: Right, she is a master manipulator. She can always convince a na ve young hero to do her dirty work with little to no reward.

"What?! That's not true!" Link exclaimed.

"Hm. Actually, he does have a point," Mega Man said, agreeing with Wiz on that statement. "I mean, she did ask for your help a couple of times and yet without realizing it, she keeps on begging for your help."

"Man, talk about being a slave driver." Pikachu frowned.

"I second that." Ness said with Kirby nodding in that agreement.

 **Boomstick: How many times does this guy gotta save ya? Put up already!**

 _Naïve young hero (Link): You called for a hero, princess?_

 _Zelda: Yes. But I guess you'll have to do._

The smashers showed lots of interest in Zelda for being a wise, noble and capable Princess with impressive skill in her bow and plenty of magical attacks that make her a very capable fighter. Kirby, Pikachu, Lucas and Ness seemed to like her magical abilities, Mega Man and Sonic were very interested in learn more about the Triforce and it's pieces. Pit really like her bow and Light Arrows, and the others seemed alright with her. On to the next combatant.

The second combatant is another princess, a beautiful, young woman with a flowing blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. She wears an elegant, royal pink dress in a very feminine style with jewelry including blue jeweled earrings and a crown on the top of her head. She occasionally carries a parasol.

 **Princess Peach**

Wiz: At first glance, Princess Peach appears to be your standard, meek and helpless damsel-in-distress.

"Oh please, Peach looks like-a she could fight if she wanted to." Said Mario with confidence.

Boomstick: And that's pretty damn accurate.

"Wait, what?" Said Mario in confusion.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you Mario?" Pikachu joked.

"Okay, I'll admit it, she does fit the description." Pit said.

"Looks can be very deceiving, my dear angel friend." Link assured to his fellow friend.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Princess Peach Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Favors Technique over power**

 **Classy and Graceful**

 **Resourceful & Athletic**

 **Generous to a Fault**

 **Has Been Playable in 39 of her 57 games**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Being a member of the Royal Toadstool Family, Peach spends most of her times getting herself kidnapped, or baking a cakes in the kitchen like any good woman should.**

"Mhm, cake," Kirby muttered to himself in delight.

"I'll admit, she's-a good at-a baking the cake." Mario replied.

Wiz: Despite being a wealthy princess with a royal guard more than capable of defending the castle, she has been kidnapped over a DOZEN times.

"That, we are aware of." Ness said.

"And it was kinda lame." Pikachu groaned.

Kirby, Lucas and Yoshi shook their heads and how easy her imprisonment were. "She could've at least hire more guards than that." Mega Man said, sweatdropping.

"The princess's Toad Army don't have-a much-a, but they did build character." Mario replied

 **Boomstick: Yet somehow, while still behind bars, she can send mail to Mario through outer space containing items and extra lives. Hey lady, next time send yourself!**

"Does she really sends mail to you, Mario?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, she did." Mario answered. "Lots of times."

"Man, I wonder why." Pit wonders.

"Either Bowser's minions' are equally lazily, or they're just dumb as rocks?" Pikachu said with amusement. Everyone chuckled.

Wiz: Peach is an incredibly athletic and capable fighter. She has participated in a variety of different sports, including soccer, basketball and kart racing, and has survived every single Mario Party. And as we said before, Mario Party is no walk in the park.

"Yeah, as far as everyone knows, that Mario Party is a death trap." Ness commented, and the others except Mario, nodded in agreement.

"But why? What made you think that-" Mario was about to finsh that sentence until Yoshi steps in and whisper something in his ear. With that finish, Mario only replied, "Oh, I see."

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Tennis Racket**

 **Golf Club**

 **Frying Pan**

 **Turnips**

 **-Can Pluck from any Location**

 **Perry the Parasol**

 **-Can Transform to Suit Terrain**

 **-Stun Enemies**

 **Peach Bomber**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Peach's unique arrays of weaponry includes a tennis racket, golf club, frying pan, and turnips, which she can pull out of her-**

"Ack! Too much information!" Pit shouted.

"Wonder how she manages to have those things without a backpack?" Kirby asked.

"It's better not to delve into it further Kirby." Link answered. Mario nodded in that agreement.

Wiz: She ALSO wields Perry the Parasol, an umbrella capable of powerful strikes and magical properties.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and one of her most valuable weapons is her ass!**

"Say what now?" Mario said, hearing that makes his eyes twitch. Hopefully Boomstick would be able to explain more clearly on what he meant.

 **Boomstick: She can hit someone with that thing so hard that something down there explodes.**

They watch Peach ram her booty into Mario which causes a massive explosion. Everyone chuckled.

"Not funny!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh come on, it is kinda funny." Pikachu smirked.

* * *

 **HEART POWER**

 **Floatation**

 **Therapy Healing Spell**

 **Mute Spell**

 **Sleepy Time Spell**

 **Vibe Powers**

 **-Joy: Wind-Powered Flight**

 **-Gloom: Increases Speed, damaging tears**

 **-Calm: Creates a Healing Bubble**

 **-Rage: Invulnerability, Increases Weight**

 **Mega Strike Empress Peach**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Mario Strikers Charged - Peach's Theme*)**

Wiz: Peach also wields a form of magic called Heart Power. With it, she can float in midair for an indefinite period of time, cast healing spells, and summon lambs from the sky to put her foes to sleep.

"Wait, if she can do all those things by herself, then why does she always gets captured? I mean it's so ridiculous. She has magical powers like Zelda, for goodness sake, and yet she lets herself be kidnapped over and over again," Pikachu said.

"She has her reason..." Mario replied. Even he doesn't know the answer to that.

"But what I get is how do lambs make people fall asleep? It's illogically impossible," Ness said.

"I've seen sheep make people fall asleep, but lambs... I don't thinks," Pit said with less interest.

 **Boomstick: Don't pet that sheep, or you might wake up in a stranger's van.**

Everyone didn't laugh at that, know that it was too morbid and moved on without saying anything.

Wiz: And ever since being touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can channel her emotions into raw mystic power. When she rages, she becomes invulnerable but slows tremendously.

"Hm. Funny, I never realize that her emotions are used as powers." Pit commented as she was interested in this artifact that can turn emotions into mystic powers.

"That's Peach for ya, she always tends to use her emotions as magic powers." Mario said with pride.

 **Boomstick: Hold up! Touched by the WHAT NOW?!**

Everyone slightly jumped at Boomstick's shouting.

Wiz: The Vibe Scepter.

 **Boomstick: *laughs***

Everyone was confused of Boomstick laughing all of a sudden.

Wiz: *realizes* Oh... *clears throat* But Peach's magic reaches its climax with-

 **Boomstick: *laughing uncontrollably***

"I don't get it..." Kirby said with confusion. The others doesn't the joke either, but Mario, Link, and Pit did as they were blushing.

Wiz: ...with her Mega Strike technique, Empress Peach, a kick so powerful, it splits a soccer ball into three separate ones, delivering enough force to score three times.

They watch Peach play some kind of hardcore version of soccer as she kicks the ball into the air with her, sprouts angel-like wings and kicks the ball into three separate ones as an anthropomorphic crocodile fails to block the balls getting into the goal.

 **Boomstick: *continues laughing* STOP! I CAN'T TALK!**

The young smashers have no idea what was that all about, but Mario, Link and Pit didn't answer but blushed as red as tomatoes. But Sonic, fortunately, chuckled slightly knowing what the joke he was talking about.

Wiz: Peach's Heart Power also naturally dispels evil magics, which is the actual reason why Bowser always kidnaps her.

"Oh, so that's the reason why." Kirby said. "He just wants her Heart Power so he doesn't lose his powers."

"I've never would have-a guessed that," Mario said, surprised to know Bowser actual intentions on capturing Peach.

 **Boomstick: Really? I thought it was because of... well...**

Behind Bowser and Peach are eight young Koopalings, each in different colors and accessories, which they presume to be Bowser's children, one of them being Bowser Jr. Kirby and his friends had their eyes wide open when they thought deeply about it.

"Hey, you don't think..." Pikachu said, looking pale as a ghost.

"Oh god, I hope not." Pit said, doesn't want to know if it's true.

"No way-a," Mario retorted. "I talk to the Princess, and she said she never done anything between her and Bowser, nor does his children."

"Let's just hope it is true." Link said while trying not to puke.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Eager to Assist in Battle Whenever She Can**

 **Once Saved Mario and Luigi from Bowser Single-Handedly**

 **Survived Every Mario Party**

 **Can Never Avoid a Kidnapping**

 **An Awful Employer**

 **Bakes Really Big Cakes (Kirby drools at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Peach has assisted Mario in battle several times, once even saving him from Bowser on her own.

"While I enjoy learning that, I want to know why she hasn't kicked Bowser's ass before," Pikachu commented.

Wiz: Even so, she still needs rescue on a daily basis. And her gratitude usually goes as far as kiss and a cake.

"Mmh, cake." Kirby muttered, thinking of Peach rewarding him with cake.

"Then I guess she'll reward you with a kiss like that, huh Mario?" Sonic said, smirking at him.

"Shut up!" Mario exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: What's with all these princesses not putting out? Give it up already!**

 _Peach: Listen everyone, let's bake a delicious cake... for Mario._

Peach may be a meek damsel-in-distress, but she was pretty interesting. She's a very kind princess with magical powers and use those powers as emotions. But there were some flaws that descripted her, like the times she was kidnap some may times just for her Heart Power. Ness, Mega Man and Pit were interested in the Vibe Scepters powers, Kirby and Pac-man seems to like her in her delicious cakes, Link was impressed of using emotions as mystic attacks, and Sonic grinning at how Boomstick was laughing at the mention of the Vibe Scepter. The others liked her as well. Onto the battle.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Batt-**

Wiz: No, wait, wait, wait we got to do an ad first.

 **Boomstick: What!?**

"See, there are certain episodes that might have advertisements." Pikachu explained.

"But at least the advertisements might help us carefully debate on who would win though." Pit added.

Now this debate is tricky one. Zelda is wise and can use her magical prowess to win, but after spending a long time evading Ganon's capture has given her little to no combat experience and her magic is useful outside of combat. On the other hand Peach is very skilled and even saved Mario from Bowser once, plus her Heart Power is extremely useful and might help her get the opening using her Mega Strike.

So, in the end, they couldn't decide who wins. They just hope that whoever wins is the best.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The fight starts with the smashers viewing the animation of the background. It was 3D and pretty impressive. The background were tall mountain-like hills shaped like thin rectangles that stood vertical and some had wooden bridges attached to some. The gang see Peach gently float down on the bridge with her parasol and Zelda appears out of thin air through her teleportation spell as the two princesses prepare to fight.

Who will be the superior damsel in distress?

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Super Mario RPG - Through the Tree Stumps and Mushrooms *Remix**)**

Peach made the first move and throws a few turnips at Zelda, but she deflected them back with Nayru's Love. This causes Peach to cry and ran towards Zelda with a trail of tears following, and the Hylian Princess couldn't get to Peach because of the puddle of tears. Peach then scoots back and used the Peach Bomber and hit Zelda dead on.

"Damn!" Pikachu shouted as he saw the Peach Bomber.

"It looks like it's gonna take more than that to beat Zelda." Young Link stated.

Zelda then teleported right back into the fight and used a kicks Peach away, then casts Din's Fire multiple times and hit Peach several times before she was relentlessly attacked a lot before being pushed back farther away.

"Here come Zelda's comeback." Toon Link grinned.

"I don't think so." Kirby replied, knowing he has some faith in Peach.

Peach got up and used her Heart Power to call upon the Sleepy Time Sheep and launched it at Zelda, but the Hylian Princess deflected with Nayru's Love once again and sends it to Peach, whom she launched it high in the air with her parasol.

Zelda teleported in front of Peach and slapped her.

"Aw snap!" Pit exclaimed.

"Catfight!" Pikachu and Kirby both shouted in glee.

Peach then slapped back at Zelda and the two stand still for a few seconds before they proceeded to trade slaps to each other.

"Holy crap that's hardcore!" Pac-man commented.

"Why am I not surprised." muttered Mario.

Peach successfully stunned Zelda before using a frying pan to knock away Zelda from a far distance.

 **(*Cues: Final Demise - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword*)**

Zelda recovers and brought out her bow and prepares to fire a Light Arrow, meanwhile Peach becomes enraged and slowly charges at Zelda while being surrounded by fire. Zelda then fires the Light Arrow which cancels out Peach's Vibe Power, which causes the wooden bridge to shatter into a million pieces.

"Man, those Light Arrows are useful to dark beings but if I recall correctly, Peach is kind hearted person." Popo noted.

"It's a good thing that Peach's Rage Vibe from the sceptor was able to make her stay alive after that." Mega Man added.

Both Princesses began to fall and the two started throwing more attacks while they are still falling. Zelda launched a few more Din's Fire and gotten a hit and teleported in front of Peach, but the she anticipated the attack and struck Zelda down with her parasol and the two landed on the ground safely.

"Oh boy, this is getting really close." Kirby commented.

"Don't worry Kirby, Peach will win this for sure." Ness assured.

 **(*Cues: Staff Roll from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Strike*)**

Peach and Zelda both regained their health and proceeded to launch turnips and Din's Fire at each other to a stalemate. On another perspective view something was falling down really fast and the two princesses keep firing projectiles at each other. And the object was falling closer to Zelda at a faster rate.

"What is that thing falling from the sky?" Pit asked.

"I think I know of what it is." Link said, knowing Zelda has lost the fight.

Turns out it was the Sleepy Time Sheep from before and it successfully landed on Zelda, causing her to be sleepy and wide open for Peach to finish her off.

 **(*Cues: Mario Strikers Charged - Peach's Theme*)**

Peach: Alright!

Peach then unleashes her Empress Peach Mega Strike and fly towards Zelda and kicked her in the head so hard her head literally exploded into a bloody shower.

"Holy Shit!" Pikachu, Pac-man, Pit, Link, Kirby and Kirby screamed, and everyone else was silent at the kill.

Peach then landed safely and looked back and asked herself.

Peach: Did I win?

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(*Cues Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze*)**

 **Boomstick: GOOOOOAAAL!**  
-

 **PRINCESS ZELDA**

 **Less Combat Experience**

 **Limited Combat Magic**

 **More Destructive Potential**

 **Wisdom Does Not Grant Better Instincts or Combat Skill**

 **Light Arrow's Magic is Only Deadly to Forces of Evil**

 **Triforce of Wisdom & Magic Are Better Suited Out of Combat**

* * *

Wiz: Zelda's offensive arsenal is relatively limited and predictable compared to Peach's quirky repertoire.

"That's true, Zelda has less combat experience than Peach and relies on others to help save her kingdom." Mega Man commented.

"At least she tried." Lucas added.

* * *

 **PRINCESS PEACH**

 **More Combat Experience**

 **Abundant & Diverse Arsenal**

 **Stronger Endurance**

 **More Athletic**

 **Just as Clever & Resourceful**

 **Few Fatal Attacks**

 **Mega Strike is Overpowered**

 **Rage is Convenient Invulnerability**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And while most of Peach's attacks aren't fatal, the mega strike, Empress Peach, gave her a leg up.**

Soon the group were introduced to a new feature to the show known as the Board of Wisdom which shows a lot of advanced math and calculations to determine a fighter's physical strength. A few members were starting to have some headaches at all the advanced mathematics.

Wiz: See, a soccer ball is typically a kept add up to 12 psi, but since Peach's mega strike creates 2 more, it has enough force to add up to 24 pounds per square inch, or about 165,000 newtons per square meter, as of 1,000 newtons of can cause decapitation and 15 psi can shatter the human skull, the mega strike is so over-excessive it didn't just kill Zelda, it obliterated her.

"They've done a lot of analyzing to a person's strength and calculation." Ness said in impressed.

"I agreed." Mega Man added.

 **Boomstick: She got kicked in the face really hard and it went boom.**

Wiz: Yeah, in layman's terms, I guess...

 **Boomstick: Peach sure fleeced Zelda in this fight.**

Everyone chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Princess Peach.

They enjoyed the episode and now liked the two princesses and their skills. Now to the last episode for today.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They couldn't see anything as it was dark, until large flashes of thunder and lightning appeared and on a shadow silhouette of a hammer appeared.

Despite being interested in what the next episode may be, It's time for bed and may watch it tomorrow. Soon, every returned to their rooms while Kirby, Pikachu and Yoshi remained in their rooms, going to their bed and fell asleep. Waiting for the next combatants.


	22. Episode 21 - Thor VS Raiden (MK)

**Episode 21 - Thor VS Raiden (MK)**

 **Thor Belongs to Marvel.**

 **Raiden (MK) Belongs to Netherrealm Studios and Warner Brothers.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Netflix and Soundtrack Belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

"Ha! I win!"

"Darn, no fair!"

At far east corner of the hotel, we found our young smashers, Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Villager, Pac-man, Toon Link, Young Link, Lucas, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Nana, Popo and the other Villagers (male and female) were at the Table Tennis area near the beach. After promising Jigglypuff, Kirby and his pals were invited to play a game of Table Tennis with Jigglypuff and her friends. And right now, most of the smashers were playing Table Tennis while others watch.

"Aw man, I can't believe I lose." Popo said, walking back to the others after losing to his sister, Nana.

Nana laughed. "Come now, Popo, you only score about 8-11, so that's means I won this game."

"I guess," Popo grunted. "but still I would've won if I could've gonna gotten the upper hand."

Kirby chuckled slightly. "Come on Popo, it's just a game."

"Yeah, it's just a game man." Pikachu replied.

"Okay guys, care to take a turn?" Nana said, offering someone a turn.

The boys looked at each other for whom they want to play against Nana, until Kirby spoke, "I'll do it."

With that, Kirby begins to play game of Table Tennis with Nana. Kirby was keeping up with Nana's ping pong skills until Kirby won by 11-9.

"Aw, I can't believe I lost." Nana said in disappoinment.

"Hahahaha. And you thought it's just a game." Popo said, mocking her.

Nana growled at him as she returns to her seat with her friends. Then as the game goes on, Pikachu begins to started playing ping-pong with Pichu, who lost to Pikachu down 11-5. Next was Ness challenging Lucas, which Lucas lost to Ness from 11-10. Then Yoshi went against Zoey (the pink female Villager) and lost to Yoshi, and most of the other smasher had their wins and loses against each other. So it's down to 4 other players, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Yoshi. But instead on one-on-one, it's a two-on-two challenge where 4-players started playing against each others in teams, and this time, it's a 20 points game. Kirby and Jigglypuff were doing well on this challenge against them (not much with Kirby's distraction on Jigglypuff) and Pikachu and Yoshi were doing as well (but not much with Pikachu showing off), and after a score of 20-15, Kirby and Jigglypuff won the match, and to Kirby's surprise, he was being hugged by Jigglypuff. Then the hugging has ended, knowing that this action made him faint.

Then after hours fun, including lunch and having more fun in the Hotel's game room, the gang begin to head back to their rooms, but not before Kirby's friends, Ness, Lucas, Popo, Villager, Pac-man, Toon Link, Young Link, Pit (who needed some time away from Dark Pit and Lady Palutena, not to mention Bayonetta, for obivous reason), Mega Man (who was bored got nothing to do), Pichu (who was also bored got nothing to do) and the male Villagers (who are also bored and wanted to know what the others were up to) were invited to Kirby's hotel room to watch a new episode of Death Battle. Pikachu and Villager, who are friends with Pichu and the male Villagers, explained to them about Death Battle and all other things that involved it.

So, without wasting time, they begin to watch the new episode of Death Battle. Kirby puts in the disc and hits play.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

What Kirby and his friends saw were two men locked in combat. One was wielding some kind of hammer and the other was wearing a straw hat. Both were fighting with lighting in the background as they both were charged with electricity.

Wiz: The gods of Thunder may endure eternal rule, but in the ring together, they are anything but immortal.

 **Boomstick: The mighty Thor, prince of Asgard...**

Wiz:.. And Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm.

The gang were now surprised and yet excited to see actual gods fighting to the death.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first combatant is a huge muscular man with long blonde hair. Some depictions have him fully shaved and others show him with a stubble. He is wearing a skin tight outfit that looks similar to armor and some outfits such as a red cape and a helmet with wings on it. The boys then noticed the hammer he is wielding. He stands tall and proud as lightning flashes in the background.

"Heh. What do you know, I never would've guess he'd be joining the battle." Pit said, recognizing the muscular, blonde hair man.

"Yup, it's the god of asgard, Thor." Ness replied.

"One of Marvel's 'strongest' hero." Pikachu said in quote.

 **Thor**

 **(*Cues: Thor (2011) - Sons of Odin*)**

Boomstick: In Norse mythology, Thor is the god of thunder, strength, healing, and... oak trees?

The smashers was confused witht the last one.

"Uh, why does oak trees have to do with all the other titles?" Pac-man said in question.

"I dunno, but it's probably something important about them." answered Yoshi.

"I read somewhere that oak is one of the strongest and toughest wood in the world. Their wooden trees and shrubs are useful to making furniture and wooden houses." Ness stated.

"And if I know Viridi, also know as the Goddess of Nature, she likes to plant oak trees and sometimes makes wood out of them." Pit added.

 **Boomstick: Well regardless, he was badass enough to get his own comic book.**

"I'd read those comics." Pikachu said in interest.

"So do I." Pit jumped in.

"Me too!" Kirby agreed.

"Me three!" Pichu replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty**

 **Height: 6'6" (Tall than Ganndorf and Ike)**

 **Weight: 640 Ibs.**

 **Secret ID: Dr. Donald Blake**

 **Skilled Surgeon & Medic**

 **Guardian of Midgard AKA Earth**

 **Superiority Complex**

* * *

Wiz: Thor Odinson was conceived between the Allfather and Earth's Elder Goddess with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe.

"Hmph. He doesn't look so tough." Pikachu smugged.

"Maybe, but since he's an asgardian god, he tends to be the strongest among most asgardian gods, not to mention their asgardian army." Pit stated.

"Wow Pit, I never realize you're good at Norse Mythology." Ness said to him.

"Heh. Never underestimate the Angel of Light." Pit said, rubbing his nose with his finger.

* * *

 **SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES**

 **Super-strength**

 **Supersonic speeds**

 **Self sustenance**

 **Inexhaustible stamina**

 **Superhuman durability**

 **Super-breath**

 **Immunity to ailments**

* * *

Wiz: He can lift well over a million tons, move at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs.

The group were shocked at his amazing powers that he possessed. And one of the example is that Thor catches a building sized blade wielded by a towering giant and he THROWS the giant across the area.

"Hey, what's so useful to talk with frogs?" Pikachu asked.

"So, they can understand what the animals are saying," Pit answered. "for a true god, they speak to animals in many different way."

 **Boomstick: He's immune to poison, burns, and electrocution, and he can survive the heat of the sun or even a planet bursting explosion.**

Some were shocked that he can survived all of that.

"Damn it," Pikachu cursed under his breath. "guess I won't be taking him down easily."

"And since most of us use fire based attacks, he won't be taking down easily." Pit added.

"And I'm surprised that he's really immune to posion." Toon Link replied.

"Most gods are immune to poison, well, except for Demigods." Pit stated.

"Amen to that brother." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Well I guess that what happens when God bangs the Earth.**

Everyone laughed.

Wiz: While Thor is not invulnerable, he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-mighty Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer.

The hammer Thor wields is depicted as a large square-headed gray lump hammer with impressive accents on the edges and the handle wrapped in brown leather. While Pit, Mega Man, Ness and Villager are slightly impressed, most of the smashers, namely Toon Link, Young Link, Kirby and Pac-man were not impressed by this. The others don't seems to be amused.

"That's it? Just a hammer? It looks just like an old hammer, how is 'that' a weapon?" Pikachu said, looking at the hammer with disappointment.

"Well, it doesn't look much." Mega Man said.

"But I'm curious of knowing why he choose a small weapon like that." Ness said.

"Some gods have a variety of weapons, some of them can be quite useful." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: That's his weapon? That thing is way too tiny! I mean, if he was the god of mending fences or something I guess I could say-**

The gang watched Thor, with all his might, smashes his hammer into the Rainbow Bridge, which creates a bright and powerful explosion that even pushes the water back. They jaw dropped at the scenery.

 **Boomstick: WOAH! Oh shit! Never mind!**

Some of them were paled, while the others were frozen.

"Okay I take it back, that Hammer is cool!" Pikachu exclaimed after seeing what the hammer is capable of.

"Me too!" Kirby added.

"Me three!" Ness agreed.

* * *

 **MJOLNIR**

 **Bound to Thor**

 **Literally Means "Crusher"**

 **Forged from a Star Core (Which impressed the group)**

 **Momentum-Based Flight**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Anti-Force Energy Blasts**

 **God Blast**

 **\- Summons Asgardian Power into a Beam Capable of Slaying Immortals**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Thor (2011) - Prologue*)**

Wiz: Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor, and obeys him as if it were alive.

"Well, that makes since, it is one powerful magic hammer," Pit said.

Wiz: And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield.

"Hm, for some odd reason, it does makes sense," Ness commented.

 **Boomstick: So it's not the size of his hammer, it's how he uses it.**

"That's one lesson for any weapon user." Young Link stated. Everyone agrees to that.

The gang watches Thor match a giant blow for blow in a hammer to sword fight. The blows created massive shockwaves.

Wiz: It was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star, which went Supernova and killed the dinosaurs.

"How is that even possible?" Ness asked in surprise.

"Hey, if you were a god, would you travel into space and create a powerful weapon from a very powerful star?" Pit asked him.

Ness thought about it, then realize what Pit was getting at. "Good point." He replied. "But still, it is a very interesting material."

"I'm interested of how a piece of a star fragment forge weapons like that." Mega Man said with interest.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Forget anything that I said earlier. I m liking the dino-slaughtering hammer. Where can I get one?**

"You and me both man." Toon Link silently muttered.

Wiz: Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor.

 **Boomstick and Kirby: Awww.**

"Too bad. Because I seriously wanna wield it." Toon Link said, slightly disappointed.

"Well, it is Thor's signature weapon," Pit stated.

Wiz: Though, there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer into space because Thor was still holding onto it, which may be one of the dumbest technicalities ever.

"That's kinda dumb." Ness replied blankly.

"I don't know, there's always loopholes when wielding god-like weapons." Pit stated.

"But still it's very impressive." Mega Man smiled.

 **Boomstick: But Mjolnir (slightly mispronounced it) is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal.**

The next item the gang see is a belt.

"It's a belt," Pikachu muttered in disappointment.

"What's so special about the belt?" Toon Link asked.

* * *

 **MEGINGJORD**

 **The Belt of Strength**

 **Double's Thor's physique**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He wears the Belt of Strength, which, surprise, doubles his already powerful might.**

"Oh yeah, that's right, his strength increases when wearing the belt." Pit said, forgot to mention that.

"So now he's twice as strong as he normally is. Amazing," Mega Man said.

"This just proves how powerful he really is," Ness replied.

* * *

 **GODLY POWERS**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Wind-Powered Flight**

 **Earthquake Control**

 **Immortality**

 **Warrior's Madness Berserk State**

 **Healing Powers**

* * *

Wiz: And naturally, as the god of thunder, Thor can manipulate the weather. Storms, tornadoes, the wind. He can even summon deadly bolts of lightning.

"So, he's a weather manipulator," Toon Link said. "just like Cyclos when he creates giant tornadoes."

 **Boomstick: He also has some control over the earth. He can make earthquakes that span entire continents.**

"Great, now he's good making earthquakes." Pikachu said. "Is there anything that I'll be aware of that guy?"

"Not if he heals himself, being immortal and sometimes goes out of control through madness." Pit said to the yellow mouse.

"Yup, that's bad." Pikachu replied, not looking too happy.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Master Marksman**

 **Top Flight Speed: Mach 32 (that surprises Pikachu)**

 **Martial Arts Mastery**

 **\- Viking, Celtic, Saxon, German, & American Fighting Styles**

 **Overpowered the Hulk (this surprises Kirby)**

 **Can Destroy Adamantium**

 **Escaped a Black Hole (this shocks Ness)**

 **Strongest Asgardian, Odin aside**

* * *

Wiz: Thor has fought and defeated many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel Universe.

"That's not a surprise, I mean he is a god," Villager commented.

The smashers sees all kinds of opponents that Thor is fighting, looking very powerful.

Wiz: He's mastered enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill and he has even overpowered the Hulk.

"Whoa, whoa he went on a standstill with Captain Rogers?" Pikachu said, surprised.

"And he even overpowered Hulky?" Kirby said, also surprised.

"Wow, facing both a super soldier and a green monster, I'm impressed." Pit said, proudly.

The gang watch Thor match up against a hero figure with a round shield (Captain America) and beating a hulking green man looking creature (The Hulk).

Wiz: Although, in the past, he could lose his powers when separated from his hammer.

 **Boomstick: Which is pretty stupid, considering his main method of attack is throwing the damn thing.**

"Well if it's called back, there's no need for it." Pit stated.

Wiz: But through some convoluted magic absurdity, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses.

"Again, that's bad." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Though he suffers from a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager to fight, he often ignores even the most perceptible risks.

"Wonderful, another arrogant combatant. Is there anyone who isn't an arrogant douchebag?" Pikachu ranted.

"I'm assuring some are," Ness said. "but since Thor is god, some gods tends to arrogant and sometimes stupid. No Offence, Pit."

"Some taken..." Pit said, still felt insulted.

 **Boomstick: I like him.**

"Of course you would," Pikachu muttered.

"Well, he is an okay guy." Pit replied.

Thor swings his hammer and knocks a frost giant into the wall with a grin on his face.

 _Thor: Next?_

The smashers agreed that Thor is one of the most powerful combatants they have ever seen, mostly because of his magic hammer and his godly status. Not to mention, he controls the weather and creates massive earthquakes. On to the next combatant.

The next combatant is a tall, divine man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest. His face is shadowed by a straw hat and his eyes glow a bluish-white with no pupils visible. He stands there covered in electricity that flows around him.

 **Raiden**

 **(*Cues: Parotoe - Mortal Kombat Theme *Metal**)**

Wiz: According to Japanese legend, Raiden is the god of thunder and storms who, when angered, devours the stomachs of children as they sleep.

Hearing that made the young smashers felt horrified and sick.

 **Boomstick: Mmm, child haggis. Just like Mom used to make.**

"Oh god, TMI!" Pit shouted. The gang were also shocked.

 **Boomstick: Well, whenever he had his fill of defenseless sleeping children, I guess he decided to protect the Earth from evil.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full name: Lord Raiden**

 **Height: 7'**

 **Weight: 350 lbs**

 **Age: Eternal**

 **Protector of Earthrealm**

 **Martail arts mastery**

 **-Jujitsu, Nan Chaun, Judo, & Taekwondo**

* * *

Wiz: Raiden is the defender of Earthrealm and a key leader in shielding it from the forces of Shao Kahn's Outword.

"Wait, isn't Shao Kahn from that second episode, where Shang Tsung was his pawn?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, and I get the feeling that he was also involved too." Yoshi said.

 **Boomstick: He's a master of several different fighting styles and amps them up with powerful electric attacks. He sometimes wields a wooden staff but generally prefers his fists.**

"Obivously, who needs a weapon when you got fist." Pikachu said.

"Uh, wouldn't that be Gannondorf, Captain Falcon, Snake and Little Mac?" Pichu said, listing the other fights.

"It was a rhetorical question." Pikachu said, giving Pichu a smug look.

Wiz: From the mobile kicks of Taekwondoe and to the anti-armor combat of Jujitsu, Raiden's wide variety of fighting styles compliment each other perfectly to take down any kind of opponent.

"Dang, he's good." Zackary (the purple shirted Villager) commented.

"But, that would make him a leathel fighter, and I don't know if he considers taking part of Smash Bros." Tommy (the light blue shirted Villager) said in concern.

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Lighting Shots**

 **Vicinit Blast**

 **Shocking Touch**

 **Electirc Fly**

 **Electric Slide**

 **Teleport**

 **Fatalities**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This Thunder God uses several lighting-charged special attacks like the Vicinity Blast, Electric Fly, and the Shocking Touch.**

"Hmph. You know, I'm starting to like this guy." Pikachu said, impressed.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, when finishing his foes, he discahrges so much electricity into them, that they combust.**

They watched Raiden channel electricity into his opponents head that the head explodes. Most of the smashers felt sick while Pikachu thought that was awesome.

"That looks a little overkill." Ness muttered.

 **Boomstick: The sheer power of these lightning attacks apparently overload his brain, causing him to spout out random gibberish in mid-attack.**

They see Raiden speaking in a random language as he charges into his opponent, and couldn't help but laugh a bit at it.

* * *

 **GODLY POWERS**

 **Ethereal Energy Composition**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Electricity Manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Healing Powers**

 **Immortality**

 **Eventually Reincarnated After Death**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Mortal Kombat - Eternal Life *Metal**)**

Wiz: As an eternal god, Raiden is entirely composed of ethereal energy, and can morph into various forms of electrical force. With this trait he gains teleportation, flight and unlimited endurace.

"Hm. This god is starting to become very interesting," Pikachu said.

 **Boomstick: And like any other thunder god, Raiden has all sorts of control over weather and lightning.**

"Of course, It is pretty obvious," Pit muttered.

Wiz: Raiden has so much power, he can even achieve scientifically impossible feats like channeling electricity through insulated wood.

The gang watch Raiden channel electricity through his staff.

"How is that even possible!?" Ness shouted.

"As a god, Raiden can do the impossible. It's the most common trait for all gods," Pein stated.

 **Boomstick: Haha! Take that physics!**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Most Powerful Mortal Kombat**

 **Held off Limitless-Power Kano**

 **Has Mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu**

 **Was the Last Man Standing against the Deadly Alliance**

 **Can Channel Electricity through Wood**

* * *

Wiz: He is one of the most powerful characters in the Mortal Kombat Universe and has successfully defended Earth for centuries. He eventually became the all powerful elder god of Earthrealm but relinquished this power in order to protect Earthrealm.

"What? Why did he gave up that power if he can still help protect Earthrealm?" Popo asked.

"Because, as far I know, he doesn't want to corrupt himself for power so he can protect the people of Earth without harming them." Pit answered.

 **Boomstick: Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense.**

Wiz: While he is an immortal, formless god, he is not indestructible and has limits. In order to fight among others, he must take a form susceptible to mortality.

"I guess It's true, even made of ethereal energy he needs a from to make him stand out." Pit stated.

"Yeah and I kinda like his look." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: But he still retains all of his godly powers and is tough enough to effortlessly smash through solid concrete.**

"Damn, that's very impressive." Toon Link said.

Wiz: Through his numerous success in defending Earth against impossible odds, Raiden has proved his greatest attribute to be his leadership and wisdom in battle.

Ness felt admired by Raiden's wisdom and Kirby admired his leadership.

Wiz: He is a cunning and daring strategist, willing to make whatever sacrifices is necessary to achieve victory.

The smashers understands that sacrifices have to be made in order to achieve anything, even if they die for it. They don't like it, but they understand is doing what he must do for the better. Though, it still sounds wrong.

 **Boomstick: Like this guy! That guy! And all of these guys! Raiden: a physical example of sacrificing others for the greater good.**

Some winced or look sympathetic at the people Raiden has sacrificed to protect Earthrealm.

"Way to sacrifice all those good people Raiden." Pikachu said sarcastically.

"How disgusting." Toon Link muttered.

Pit gritted his teeth in anger, knowing all those sacrifices Raiden were for the greater good, but he hated people following fate like a slave. As the servant of the Goddess of Light, he knows.

 _Raiden: Hehehe... sorry._

Raiden is somewhat of an okay fighter and he seems a bit extreme to sacrifice others to protect Earthrealm. He can control thunder, which impresses Pikachu, but he's also a god who learned several good fighting styles. Ness likes his strategy and wisdom. Pit is quite awed by his responsible agenda of protecting Earthrealm. Now on to the fight.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, my free trial of Netflix ran out, so here's another one!**

This is a simple and difficult one. Both Thor and Raiden are very powerful thunder gods but they are different from each other, Thor relies on his strength to overpower his opponents and wields an all-mighty hammer and Raiden fight smart to beat his foes. Raiden maybe smart and he might try to outsmart Thor, but the Asgardian god can handle anything the Earthrealm protector can throw at him, even with electric-based, and Thor might pummel him into a bloody pulp.

So they decided to vote: Kirby, Toon Link, Lucas, Popo and Mega Man voted for Thor while the others voted for Raiden.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The smashers sees an open field with some trees scattered here and there and a small mountain in the background. It was in 3D while the combatants are 2D sprites. The gang see Thor standing there with his cape blowing in the wind and Mjolnir in his hand. Suddenly, a flash of lightning strikes the ground and materializes into Raiden. Thor turns around and stares at the other thunder god. Both get into their battle stance. The smashers wondered which thunder god would reign in supreme.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Liquid Tension Experiment-Acid Rain*)**

Raiden moves away as he shoots two lightning bolts. Thor blocks them with Mjolnir and then throws the hammer towards Raiden who teleports out of sight. The hammer slows down and heads back to Thor's hand. As Thor scans the area for Raiden, Raiden appears behind him and begins landing punches and kicks at rapid speed until uppercutting him into the air where he continues his assault. Thor tries to counter but Raiden keeps teleporting to stay ahead of him until Raiden grabs Thor, throws him into the ground and knocks him away with the Vicinity Blast. Thor hits the ground and lands on his feet.

 _Thor: Have at thee!_

Thor uses Mjolnir to summon lightning to prepare for his next attack.

 _Thor: Mighty Spark!_

He fires a blast of lightning at Raiden, but he manipulates it for his own, and rebounds it. Thor then stops it with Mjolnir and jumps toward a tree, uprooting it, then punches it. It flies toward Raiden, who disintegrates it with a blast of electricity. Thor then slams the ground, summoning an earthquake, which causes Raiden to stumble. Afterward, Raiden jumps, then flies away.

Thor accepts it as a challenge, and flies toward him. They rush at each other, and collide, summoning a massive discharge of electricity, but it turns out that Thor has kicked Raiden with both of his feet. Raiden then flies back-first into a mountain wall, but gets back up and starts running. Thor throws Mjolnir again, but Raiden teleports away, causing Mjolnir to hit the mountain before returning. Raiden resumes running, then, knowing Thor is coming right towards him, turns around and fires two electric bolts while jumping back.

"Damn, Thor's powerful as we though." Pit said.

"Seeing that Raiden relies on electricity, he know he's fighting a risky battle." Mine commented.

"Plus he lacks strength to fight back against Thor." Sheele added.

Thor knocks both aside and then kicks Raiden into the air, followed by a powerful blow with his knee. Raiden flies downward, first hitting a rock formation with his back, then lands to the ground. But Thor suddenly lands to the ground, causing Raiden to stumble. Thor then grabs onto Raiden, headbutts him, then slams him to the ground.

 **(*Cues: Frost Giant Battle - Thor *2011**)**

Thor jumps away at a safe distance and spins his hammer which creates a massive tornado with Thor in the center. The nearby trees are uprooted and sucked into a powerful vortex of wind.

"Oh boy, here's come the tornado." Pit muttered.

"Yup, a storm's brewing." Toon Link said.

"Making this battle more closer to the end." Ness added.

Raiden teleports into the tornado and appears behind Thor. He fires a barrage of lightning bolts at the Norse god, who is caught off guard and unable to block them all. Raiden releases a huge discharge of electricity that's fired in an arc and stuns Thor.

Raiden teleports in front of Thor who is still stunned. As Thor recovers and is about to attack, Raiden uppercuts him into the air and follows. Both thunder gods are now trading blows with punches (and hammer swings in Thor's case) and kicks. The struggle ends with Raiden grabbing Thor and using the Shocking Touch on him which doesn't even to affect Thor in the slightest.

"That was was disappointing," Pikachu muttered.

 _Thor: Away with you!_

He slams Raiden downward who falls to the ground with a loud thud. Thor charges massive amounts of electricity in his hammer which he spends at supersonic speeds.

 _Thor: FEEL HEAVEN'S WRATH!_

Thor unleashes a massive blast of lightning towards Raiden who looks up and sees a bright flash coming towards him. The blast was so powerful that it can be seen outside from the tornado.

Raiden has absorbed all that electricity and feels a thousand times stronger than before. He rockets upwards with the Electric Fly towards Thor to finish him off.

"Oh boy, this is it," Pit stated with a frowning.

Thor moves out of the way just in time and swings Mjolnir against Raiden just below the stomach which destroyed... HIS LOWER HALF.

"What... the... hell?" Pikachu asked in astonishment. Kirby and Ness were surprised as well. They couldn't believe Thor had just killed Raiden.

Before the rest of the smashers knew it, Thor grabbed Raiden and flew far above the clouds.

 _Thor: Farewell_

The most unexpecting Thor did he threw Raiden into the SUN.

"Adding insult to injury, wonderful," Pit said.

Raiden leaves the Earth as he flies into space as he reaches the sun. Raiden disintegrates into the sun that causes a twinke visible from Earth.

 **K.O!**

* * *

Soon those on Thor's side cheered at the epic victory, while those who voted for Raiden clapped for him for doing his best.

 **(*Cues Thor (2011) - Yggdrasil*)**

 **Boomstick: That seemed a bit overkill... I liked it!**

* * *

 **RAIDEN**

 **Smarter, but much weaker**

 **Immune to electricity**

 **More fighting experience**

 **Less extreme survival experience**

 **Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless**

* * *

 **THOR**

 **Stronger, tougher, & faster**

 **Immune to electricity**

 **Does not solely rely on electrical attacks**

 **Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful**

 **Arrogance only prolonged the fight**

 **Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden**

* * *

Wiz: Raiden is a clever and versatile combatant but was completely overpowered by Thor's strength.

"Yup. Brute force beats strategy anyday." Pit said in pride.

 **Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Raiden's main weapon, electricity, was completely useless. Add in Thor's hammer and game over.**

Wiz: Remember, Mjolnir was made using the core of a dying star. When a star dies, it collapses into a super condensed neutron star. Even the smallest portion of this star can weigh a 1,000,000 tons.

"Whoa, that's a heavy hammer." TL said in astonishment.

"That's impossible." Ness said in disbelief.

"Unbelievable." Pikachu whispered in disbelief

Wiz: Raiden stood little chance against a blow like that.

 **Boomstick: Well, at least Raiden finally found his place in the sun.**

Kirby laughed. The others groaned in annoyance.

Wiz: The winner is Thor.

Kirby and Pikachu cheered.

"So, who's next?" Kirby asked.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 **NEW CHALLENGER!**

Heavy metal music was played as they begin to see who the combatant was. The camera only showed bits of the combatant up close that viewed parts of him. Eventually, what they saw was a young man with spiky blonde hair, a unique outfit, a melancholic looking face and a giant sword that looks thick and heavy. They watch him swing the sword and five letters slide by that says his name.

 **CLOUD**

"Whoa, is that... Cloud?" Ness said in shock.

"It is. Wow, he's gonna be in Death Battle?! No way!" Pit said in disbelief.

Cloud is standing next to a silhouette. Who could it be.

 **NEW CHALLENGER**

The Akatsuki hear a mix of brass instruments and drums that give off a heroic feel. The shinobi see a brown boot, then a green tunic, then a shield. They see three golden triangles floating towards each other that form together. The combatant is a handsome young man with blonde hair, wielding a sword, showing a determined look on his face, and his eyes showed no fear.

"Huh? Hey! That's-!" Pikachu exclaimed as he recognize the next combatant.

Four letters said his name.

 **LINK**

The gang looked surprised that 2 known fighters are gonna be in Death Battle. This is getting interesting. So, for no parent reason, Ness turned to Kirby, Pikachu and Yoshi and said to them, "Guys, would you three mind...?"

"Yeah, yeah we know the drill," Pikachu said, knowing what Ness is about to say. "Come on, guys!" Then he, Kirby and Yoshi walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Sorry, it took so long but I have a lot of things to do around back home. Apparently, I won't you guys about it until next week. So, until then, thanks for reading. Ciao.**


	23. Episode 22 - Link VS Cloud Strife

**Episode 22 - Link VS Cloud Strife**

 **Link and Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Cloud Belongs to Square Enix.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Gamefly and Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"We're back!"

"And we brought Link!"

"Okay guys, what's this about? Is it another episode of Death Battle?" Link spoke as he, Kirby, Pikachu and Yoshi entered the room.

"Ah. Link, there you are, and yes it's another Death Battle." Ness said, happily.

Link sighed. "Alright, who is it this time?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Ness replied.

Link decided to take it then joined in with the others.

"Alright, here we go." Kirby said as he was about to placed the next disc for the next episode until suddenly a voice came by the door.

"Um, hello." The gang looked and saw Marth, Roy and Ike appearing from the outside of Kirby's Hotel door.

"Oh Marth, Roy, Ike. We didn't see you guys there." Kirby said, seeing the 3 warriors of Fire Emblem. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we noticed you and pals were dragging Link to your room, so we decide to check it out." Roy answered.

"Ah. I see." Pit replied.

"Uh, care to explain what the heck is going on?" Ike demanded.

The gang looked at each other, then begin to explain to them about Death Battle and other stuff.

"So, apparently, it's an internet show about 2 people facing each other in battle, and then started talking the combatants moves, stats, skills and feats, and then they fight each other to the death?" Marth said, getting the info in. They nodded, saying 'yes'.

"So, I take it, some guys from their world were dead and left these DVDs to you guys in honor and memory of their deaths, right?" Ike asked.

"Well, that's the short of it, but yes." Ness answered.

The 3 warriors looked at each other for a moment. "This sounds fishy." Roy said.

"As fishy as it sounds, we didn't have a chose but to watch these episodes of Death Battle." Pikachu said, simply.

"But don't you think it's kinda surprising that we're watching a show where two warriors we do and don't know are battling to the death?" Marth asked.

"Hey, if you see someone you have or haven't met in a battlefield and then battle that person to the death for entertainment, would you do it?" Pikachu said, sternly.

Marth stopped for a second and though about what Pikachu said, then replied, "you may a point."

"And beside, just watching them made us learn about their past and learned how to do the things they do." Kirby said happily.

"Well, since this is a show for entertainment and fighting, who can waste an offer like that?" Roy said as he and Ike joining the group.

"Huh? Roy! Ike! What are you two doing?" Marth said, surprised to see his two friends joining with the others.

"Well, we can't waste an opportunity like that." Ike said, as Roy mysteriously pulled out Popcorn out of nowhere.

Marth sighed. "Why don't I even bother?"

"I don't see the problem of it, I think it does sounds entertaining." A voice came in behind Marth.

Marth jumped a little as he turn his head, only to see Cloud, leaning against the wall with his arms cross. "Cloud?! What are you doing here?!" Marth said, upon seeing him.

"I noticed you guys were walking Kirby's room and so I decide to follow, then I overheard the whole Death Battle thing so you guys wouldn't mind." Cloud said, walking towards the room.

"Sure, we don't mind at all." Kirby said, cheerfully.

Marth then sighed again as he had no choice but join the others in watch Death Battle. Kirby then places the next DVD and hits play as the ad for Gamefly was mentioned once again.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

They see the two combatants from the teasers locked in combat with their respective swords.

 **Boomstick: They are two of the most iconic swordsmen in videogame history, known for taking things way out of their league.**

"This is getting interesting." Pikachu grinned.

"I agree." Toon Link said, as he too is a swordsman and wants to learn more skills as a swordsman.

Wiz: Link, the champion of Hyrule...

 **Boomstick: ...And Cloud Strife, guardian of the Lifestream... and orphans.**

Link and Cloud were now surprised (but mostly Cloud when he twiched his eyebrow when hearing the word 'orphans'). "Wha-? Is that... me?!" Link said, surprisingly.

"Well, he does have the same appearance and looks as you, so there's that." Marth said, smiling at him. Link growled at him.

Wiz: Since both combatants use vast player-customizable arsenals, in this scenario they will wield what they are most comfortable taking into battle.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Pikachu asked.

"It means that both fighters will use their weapons and equipment that is only an official match." Ness answered.

"Not to mention, the fighters will not be showing any other uses of other weapons." Mega Man added.

"So, it's a match between swords," Marth said in response. "Interesting."

* * *

 **SCENARIO**

 **Arsenals taken from respective fighting franchise**

 **Said arsenal's attributes & specs taken from all cannon sources**

 **Best possible armor taken from all cannon sources**

 **No outside help (Summons, fairies, etc.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: These are the weapons they choose to bring into their fighting games. However since standard skills, weapon traits, and armor aren't specified in Dissidia and Smash, we're taking those from their whole story.**

Wiz: And remember in Death Battle, there is no outside help allowed.

"Well, that is part of the rules," Ness muttered.

"But they don't included the battle between Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: *imitating whiny fanboy* "Aww but Boomstick, they have summons and they're cool, and fairies, and their-" SHUT UP! It's our show and this is the way we do it.**

"I guess they're taking their rules seriously to those who are knew new to the show." Pit said.

"That's quite understandable." Link added.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant was the one from the teaser. A handsome young man around the age of 17 with messy blond hair, blue eyes and a muscular medium-build. He also has pointy ears that humans don't possess. He wears a green tunic with many belts and straps on it, fingerless gloves made of leather, brown boots, tights underneath the tunic, and a pointy green cap on his head. Then, some depictions shows him being a young kid, cartoonish or incredibly handsome.

"Well, looks like we get to see what the pretty boy has in this fight," Ike said, smirking.

"Guess this is our lucky day." Roy said, also smirking.

"Oh shut up," Link grunted.

 **Link**

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Link's Theme*)**

Wiz: Link is the multi-incarnated hero of the Hyrule Kingdom.

"Multi-incarnated? What does that even mean?" Pit said.

"It means that there are many mulitple of timelines that resembles to the ones that's close a different." Link replied.

"So, they're like ten other Links in each timelines. Heh, I feel sorry for person, who made that happen." Ike laughed. Link growled at him while Young Link and Toon Link felt kinda insulted.

Wiz: Humble and brave, he has battled the forces of evil for over ten generations.

"Ten generations?!" Ness said in shock.

"Wait, you fought the forces of evil for at least 10 generations?!" Roy said in shock.

"Well, yeah, along with the help of Toon and Young." Link answered.

"Aw thanks Link." Young Link said, happy that he said that.

"Hang on a second, if you fought evil in ten generation, so that's means, along with Toon and Young Links, you are..." Ness thinks in his mind as he caluate the years of Link's timelines and eras. Then he gasped, as he spoke, "...you're no older than 200 years old."

"Eh?!" Everyone gasped in shock while Link, along with Young Link and Toon Link.

"Hehehe. I guess that being incarnated has their advantages." Link said sheepishly.

 **Boomstick: Each fairy hero is linked... Haha! ...to each other.**

Marth, Roy and Ike got the joke since his name is Link.

Wiz: No, Boomstick, he's not a fairy.

 **Boomstick: Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! Fairy!**

"What? I'm not a fairy?" Link said, feeling insulted.

"You know, now that he mentioned it, those description does fit the person who is always cladded in green." Marth said, smirking at him.

"BUT I'M NOT A FAIRY!" Link exclaimed.

"...I'm sorry, did I struck a nerve?" Marth smirking at him. Link growled at him.

Everyone chuckled slightly at them.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Around 17**

 **Height: Around 5'7"**

 **Bears the spirit of the Hero**

 **Left Handed**

 **Skilled in boxing & sumo wrestling**

 **Multi-incarnate**

 **Humble and Brave**

* * *

Wiz: Every incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero. Bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of each previous owner.

"That explains a lot." Pit muttered.

"So, it's one Link reincarnated another. I never would have seen." Roy said, amazed.

 **Boomstick: And he's got over ten links of learning to work with, he's an expert with tons of weapons and magic, especially his iconic Master Sword.**

The sword Link wields appears to be pretty impressive. The sword is double-edged arming sword with a narrow ricasso and a wide, shallow fuller that runs almost the entire length of the blade. The symbol, which are three triangles that form together, is seen engraved in the lower part of the blade and a yellow gemstone embedded in the blue crossguard which resembles wings.

"Whoa, man Link, I'm super jealous of you when you're wielding the most powerful blade of existence." Pit said in awe.

"Thank you Pit," Link said, smiling at him. Then, turning to Marth. "at least someone apperiates me." Marth grunted and turn his head in disgust.

* * *

 **MASTER SWORD AKA GODDESS SWORD**

 **Crafted by the Goddess Hylia**

 **Repels Evil**

 **Indestructible**

 **Sword Beam/Skyward Strike**

 **Deflects Light Energy Attacks**

 **Medallions**

 **\- Bombos - Launches Fire**

 **\- Ether - Freezes Foes**

 **\- Quake - Makes Earthquakes**

* * *

Wiz: This double-edged blade was forged by the Goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It repels evil and deflects light based magic.

"So, apparently, it's a sword forged by the Goddess of Hyrule and used it to take down evil monsters," Pit stated.

"And also, if I miss my guess, it also works on Gannon." Ness said, assuming that the sword was also made take down Link's arch-nemesis.

"Yup." Link nodded.

"Uh-huh." Young Link agreed.

"Seems about right." Toon Link said in agreement.

"Wow, I never would have imagine how a magnificent sword like her would choose an idiot like Link." Marth said.

"What? I'm not a id-" Link stopped for a second, then said, "Wait, 'her'? What do mean 'her'?"

"Your sword." He replied.

"My sword?" Link said, got confused by that last part. Then, he realize what he meant. "Wait, my sword is a girl?"

"Funny, I always though that sword was a boy." Pikachu said, simply.

"What made you think that?" Ness ask.

"Well, the sword was originally created by a goddess in Link's world so it has to be a girl." Marth answered.

"And you brought that up, why?" Pit asked.

"As a swordsman, I can tell by any weapon that is a boy or a girl." Marth answered.

"I see..." Pit replied, feeling kinda disturb.

 **Boomstick: And when Link is in tip-top shape, he can shoot beam-thingies out of it. Why this changes as he takes a hit, I don't understand but hey! Lasers!**

They see Link shoots a laser from the Master Sword to destroy an enemy.

"Wow, not only it's a magic sword that slays monsters, but it also shoot magic beams." Pit said, amazed.

"But it did mentions that it only works if his energy is in full health, right?" Cloud said in question.

"Yeah," Pit replied.

"That kinda sounds like the Sword Beam attack, Kirby uses when changes into Sword Kirby." Ness said.

Kirby nodded. "It's true."

Wiz: When low on energy, the Master Sword can still launch the Skyward Strike by calling on help from above. In addition, it utilizes three magical medallions.

A scene of Link using the Skyward Strike and the Medallions are shown and that has gotten Kirby and Pit really interested.

Wiz: However, the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapon.

"Yay! More Weapons!" Kirby shouted.

 **Boomstick: He's got some deep pockets.**

That part made Ike and Roy chuckled.

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Boomerang**

 **\- Attacks Up to 5 Targets**

 **\- Always Return**

 **Bombs**

 **\- 5 Second Fuse**

 **\- Water Bombs**

 **\- Bombchus**

 **Hero's Bow**

 **\- Fire Arrows**

 **\- Ice Arrows**

 **\- Light Arrows**

 **\- Silver Arrows**

 **Hookshot/Clawshot**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He somehow carries a boomerang and tons of bombs, along with a hookshot which lets him zipline his way around and bring things to him.**

"Those are my trademark weapons." Link said, proudly.

"Ones you always uses against us in every smash battle." Marth said, grunting.

"Oh come now, I always have the upper hand." Link said, smiling.

 **Boomstick: Man, that really would've helped to get that last beer all those times on the couch. Probably still be married.**

"Eh...?" was Pit's response.

"Married? Wait, this guy was married?" Link said in surprise.

"He WAS married, until they were divorced for some reason." Ness stated in disguise.

"And I'm guessing he was either equally lazy or he's always a total pig." Pikachu grunted.

"I pity the woman who had to marry a disgusting pig like him," Marth said with disgusted. He couldn't believe, the second host of Death Battle, Boomstick, got divorced because of something stupid like beer. If he were alive right now, he could eventaully scold him for being a bad husband.

Wiz: Doubt it. Link is an excellent archer, and uses the Hero's Bow in conjunction with several arrow types. However, much of Link's arsenal is more suited to exploration than combat.

"Well, I guess half of that is true." Link said. "I do use my bow and arrows when I got on an adventure."

* * *

 **ARMOR**

 **Red Ring**

 **-Defense 75%**

 **Chain Mail Shirt**

 **-Riveted**

 **Golden Gauntlets**

 **-Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons**

 **Boots**

 **-Iron Boots**

 **-Hover Boots**

 **-Pegasus Boots & Roc's Feather**

 **Hylian Shield**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Which is why he hides behind several layers of defense. Like the Red Ring which reduces injury by 75%.**

"The Red Ring is the most powerful defensive item I ever had." Link said, simply. "Although, I still got hurt by sudden attack, it did help reduce my health to a minimum."

"Interesting." Ness said, liking the ring.

"Wish I could have that." Pit said, kindly.

Wiz: The Golden Gauntlets brace his arms against intense pressure, though do not increase striking power.

"Whoa, that's some powerful Gauntlets," Pit said, surprised.

"I remembered using those gauntlets when I was the hero of time," Young Link said, remembering the day when he was the Hero of Time. "when I used those gauntlets, I almost felt heavy when holding on to a giant rock or boulder."

"Well, it does show some character." Ike said.

"Man, I wish I could wear those." Roy said, imagining how awesome he were if he were those gauntlet.

Wiz: He also carries three different pairs of boots.

 **Boomstick: Three, huh? Told you he's a fairy.**

"I'M NOT A FAIRY!" Link shouted.

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's belief of Link being a fairy, including Marth whose enjoying this.

Wiz: The Iron Boots weigh 130 pounds, the Hover Boots float in midair, and the Pegasus Boots with attached Roc's Feather increases Link's speed and agility to superhuman levels.

"Those are some fancy boots." Pikachu commented.

"The Iron Boots maybe heavy, but it allows the person wearing those boots to sink to the bottom of bodies of water, to withstand strong winds, or to press rusty Foot Switches." Young Link stated.

"The Hover Boots can hover above the ground. You can even use these boots to walk for short periods where there is no solid ground." Link said in response. "And the Pegasus Boots have the ability to sprint at high speeds. Sometimes, the boots are adorned with silver wings. The user can use them for a variety of purposes, such as smashing into breakable walls or trees to knock things off or out of them them, or running across dangerous ground, like quicksand."

"Man, I wish I have those boots." Pit said, wishing to have those boots.

 **Boomstick: But his best defense is the Hylian Shield.**

The last of Link's arsenal was the shield. It had lots of symbols and emblems on it. One symbol is the three triangles (The Triforce) and below it is another symbol that was a crest that also resembled a bird to the trained eye (The Crimson Loftwing).

 **(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword: Staff Roll*)**

Wiz: Originally crafted by the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, the Hylian Shield is completely indestructible.

"Of course, that's why I always wield that shield." Link said with prideful.

"Of course you do." Marth muttered.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Bears the Triforce of Courage**

 **Puzzle-Solver**

 **Has Single-Handedly Beaten Armies**

 **Fought a Huge Variety of Foes**

 **Z-Targeting = Very Fast Reactions**

 **Strong Enough to Throw Armored Gorons**

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll*)**

 **Boomstick: Link also has a little help from the goddesses, via the Triforce of Courage. This tiny golden triangle embodies his ability to beat overwhelming odds.**

"Wait, the Triforce? Doesn't Zelda have one of those things?" Pit said in question.

"Yeah, but she has the Triforce of Wisdom while I have the Triforce of Courage." Link explained.

"That explains why you're always the couragous one." Roy said.

"But then who has the third-" Pit stopped, then realized, "oh right Gannon has one of those."

"Exactly." Link replied.

Wiz: He is a puzzle-solver; analyzing and exploiting his opponent's weaknesses, even when there is only one possible means of winning.

"In short, you're a master strategist." Cloud said to Link.

"Yup, that's me." Link said, proudly. "You can call me an Adventurer Extraordinaire."

"Yeah, no..." Marth quickly replied. Link twitched and glared at him.

Wiz: But, while Link has the necessary tools to take on any opponent, his over reliance on inventory over pure skill leaves him vulnerable.

"Heh. I guess that makes you the Jack of All Stats." Roy chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Link grunted.

 **Boomstick: Still, anyone who can fight a guy three times his size while wielding a sword twice as large as he is, he's a badass in my book.**

They watch Link fight a multi-armed bronze statue with a sword bigger than himself and he's chopping it to pieces. Everyone were impressed by this, especially Link himself.

 **Boomstick: With so many weapons and skills, there are few who can stand a chance against the Hero of Hyrule. Plus, if he dies, we can always just clap and bring him back to life.**

Wiz and Link: HE'S/I'M NOT A FAIRY!

Everyone laughed at both Wiz's and Link's outburst and then Boomstick for seeing him as a fairy.

"OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Link shouted.

"Oh come on now, you don't even have features of a fairy." Kirby giggled. They don't know if Boomstick is trolling or being stupid. Maybe both.

 _Link: (Pulls out the Master Sword and transported to who knows where.)_

For a multi-incarnate hero, Link is definitely a powerful warrior that solves puzzles and explore the lands of Hyrule. Pit and Roy liked his boots, Marth was impressed with his Master Sword, Ness, Popo and Villager liked the Triforce of Courage, Mega Man, Pit, Pikachu and Pac-man liked his defensive items, and the others liked his other weapons. On to the next combatant.

The next contestant is another quite handsome young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wears indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. He also wears brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron on his left shoulder, a prosthetic left hand made of metal and a band on his left wrist (which is his SOLDIER band). The most eye catching feature, however, is the massive broadsword he wields.

"Well, well looks like we're gonna see and hear about yourself huh Cloud?" Link said, smirking at him.

"..." Cloud didn't reply.

 **Cloud Strife**

 **(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Mako Reactor*)**

Wiz: Cloud Strife, Guardian of the Lifestream, is no ordinary swordsman.

 **Boomstick: There's no way around it, he's a fucking super soldier!**

"Yeah, we kinda guessed that." Ness said, knowing that Cloud is no ordinary human.

 **Boomstick: But damn, he's in a desperate need for a haircut!**

That made Cloud twitch for a second.

"I don't know, it's looks fine to me." Link said, upon seeing Cloud's hairdo.

"It's a little unbalance, but it's still okay." Marth added, knowing his hair style habits are kicking in.

"I don't know, it's little bit off the top," Ness replied.

Then they suddenly looked afraid as they felt Cloud sheer anger rising. They looked and saw him looking like he's ready to kill somebody. Soon, they quickly returned to their stations so they do get into Cloud's grill.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 24**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Superhuman Strength & Speed**

 **Retains Zack's memories and skills**

 **First Class SOLDIER training**

 **Impulse and Moody**

 **Inferiority Complex**

* * *

Wiz: Impulsive and moody, Cloud strove to join the illustrious soldiers of the Shinra organization.

"Shinra?" Kirby asked.

"The Shinra Electric Power Company, better known as Shinra Inc," Cloud began. "it's a power company, supplying Mako energy and making electricity efficient and easily available towards the public."

"And I don't suppose they're a corrupt bussiness company, are they?" Pit asked.

"Yes," Cloud said. "but they also operate in genetic engineering, space exploration, and projects its power through a military that includes the elite group of SOLDIER. Their military power, combined with their commercial monopoly on Mako energy, gives Shinra a measure of control over the world populace."

"Sound likes a company that wants power over people." Pikachu said, frowning.

"That's because it is." Cloud replied.

"But wait, didn't you also joined the SOLDIER group for that company?" Pit asked.

"I did. But after learning the truth of that company, I became a mercenary in order to take down that corrupted organization, and their top soldier, Sephiroth." Cloud stated.

Everyone nodded in that statement, understanding his troublesome past.

Wiz: Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself.

"Wait, you were poisoned?!" Pit said in shock.

"How did you survive?!" Roy said, also shock.

Cloud looked down, looking like he's upset. "...I...I exposed to those toxins... when I fell into Mako Lifestream for an extended period of time, I... I was able to phased through by the millions of souls and their memories coursing through the Lifestream." He explained. "But, when that happened, I was in a vegetation state, where I don't seem to remember anything. It happens to me a lot."

Now everyone feels sorry for him. He must've be through a lot when expose to an earth based toxin, other than that, he must have been working so hard to put a stop to this and the company that produced them.

 **Boomstick: And somehow it gave him all the memories of his dead buddy Zack, including his First Class soldier training. Thanks, convenient planet poison.**

"Well that sucks." Pit muttered, knowing the haunting memories of your dead friends is really sad.

"This Zack person... we're two you close?" Link asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah."

Link now seemed to feel sympathetic to Cloud and his struggle and would understand how he felt if he was expose to poison to remember an old friend of his.

Wiz: That's not all Cloud inherited from his friend.

His weapon of choice was a giant single-edged blade that Cloud carries around and swinging it effortlessly without being distracting by it's weight. Now Link, Marth, Roy, and Pit looked shocked upon seeing this sword, and as for Ike, he looked kinda jealous for that.

* * *

 **BUSTER SWORD**

 **Length: 6'**

 **Width: 2'**

 **Base Power: 19**

 **Base Accuracy: 96%**

 **2 Linked Materia Slots**

 **Single-Edged Broadsword**

 **Passed Down Between Angeal, Zack & Cloud**

* * *

Wiz: His main weapon is Zack's Buster Sword, a colossal single-edged blade. With his strength, Cloud can swing this much faster than any normal human.

They noticed, as they watched Cloud is swinging the sword around like it's weightless.

"Dang, that's one big sword!" Pit exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Look at it! That's a man-sized sword right there!**

Wiz: The Buster Sword contains two slots for materia, condensed Mako that grants magical abilities.

"Yeah, I can see why you need those Makos." Ness said.

Wiz: However, since their creation damages the planet, Cloud has limited his Materia use.

"Well, whatever works, that's fine by me." Pit commented.

"Yes, but don't forget, the Shinra organization has a production of thousands of these Materia, maybe that's the reason the planet is dying as a result." Ness informed, making the others, except Cloud and Marth, frowned at the organization's foolish decision.

* * *

 **MATERIA**

 **Fire [Firaga Level]**

 **\- Fire, Fira & Firaga Attacks**

 **\- Projectile-Based Pyrokinesis**

 **\- Use Slightly Decreases Strength**

 **Lightning Bolt [Thundaga Level]**

 **\- Thunder, Thundara & Thundaga Attacks**

 **\- Can Summon Lightning From the Sky**

 **\- Can Launch Bolts of Electric Magic**

 **\- Use Slightly Decreases Strength**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He typically carries the Firaga materia, which shoots fire at things. And in the second slot, we're giving Cloud his most iconic materia, Thundaga, this materia can shoot electricity and summon lightning bolts.**

"So each Materia has different elemental properties. How interesting." Pit commented.

* * *

 **LIMIT BREAKS**

 **Braver**

 **Cross-Slash**

 **\- Paralyzes Foes**

 **Blade Beam**

 **Climhazzard**

 **Finishing Touch**

 **Meteorain**

 **\- Launches Up to 6 Meteors**

 **Omnislash Version 5**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Bombing Mission*)**

Wiz: Cloud has an encyclopedia's worth of anger issues, which actually works to his advantage. He can channel his rage into extremely powerful Limit Break attacks.

Before Kirby could ask, Cloud beat him to it as he answers, "Limit Breaks are special ability that possess unique abilities and powerful attacks, but also increase the number of status you used."

"Oh..." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: These emo-charged Limit Breaks range from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash to launching meteors from his sword. But his deadliest move is the Omnislash, a move so quick and powerful, it practically guarantees victory.**

The gang watch in awe at all of Cloud's movesets but they especially like the Omnislash.

* * *

 **ARMOR**

 **Ziedrich**

 **-Defensive strength: 100%**

 **-Magic defensive strength: 98%**

 **-20% power increase**

 **-Halves damage**

 **-0 materia slots**

 **Metal Pauldron**

 **Ribbon**

 **-Grants immunity to status alignments**

 **-Includes burns, ice, poison, etc.**

* * *

Wiz: As he doesn't carry any other materia, Cloud obviously wears Ziedrich armor.

The armor looks like a band but also looks stylish.

Wiz: While this magical band has 0 materia slots, it grants the wearer an extraordinary amounts of defense, and halves damage received from elemental, magical, and physical effects.

"It does seems logical that he needs some sort of defense," Mega Man commented.

"But you have to admit, it is kinda cool." Pac-man replied.

The next kind of armor is a ribbon. This made the smashers chuckled abit.

 **Boomstick: Also, Cloud wears a ribbon, which makes him immune to all status effects like burns and stuns. Well, I guess that makes it worth wearing a freakin' chick accessory.**

This made the gang chuckled some more but only for a short time before Cloud's anger kicks, forcing them to stop chuckling.

Wiz: Cloud is brash and aggressive, but not the brightest fighter. He often relies on overpowering opponents through sheer ferocity and brute strength.

Everyone jaw dropped as they saw Cloud being impaled and cutting through everything with just power alone. Cloud, of course, was a bit shocked when that happened.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Sephiroth/Jenova 3 Times**

 **Killed Bahamut SIN**

 **Works Best as Point-Man in a Team**

 **Focuses on Overpowering Foes**

 **Has Survived Several Long Falls**

 **Shrugged Off Impalement Multiple Times**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like a badass! You don't need to think too hard when you're strong enough to cut through freakin' skyscrapers.**

"Now that's awesome." Pikachu grinned.

"So cool." Kirby said with glee.

 **Boomstick: Cloud's single-handedly taken down quite a few powerhouses, like the giant Bahamut SIN, and planet-busting Sephiroth.**

Seeing the Bahamut SIN made the young smashers looked scared. And the long haired Sephiroth looked extremely powerful and they doubt they would last long against him.

"I take it that's Sephiroth?" Marth asked.

"Yes, that's him." Cloud answered.

"Tsk. He doesn't looks so tough." Ike shrugged.

"Not for long, if you ever think of crossing paths with him." Cloud warned him.

 **Boomstick: He's even been completely impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Multiple times! I mean, look at this shit!**

"That's got to hurt." Pit hissed.

"I'm use to it." Cloud replied.

Wiz: It's impossible to deny, Cloud's superhuman abilities make him one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history.

"Got that right pal." Pit said.

"Definitely." Toon Link agreed.

 **Boomstick: Even if he looks like a girl. (Cloud: *Twitched in anger.*)**

The group then sees Cloud crying over Zack's death and couldn't help but feel sorry for him, especially Cloud, as losing a best friend is too much for a person to endure.

Cloud maybe a badass to their eyes but they also felt sorry for him. Suffering from a earth based toxin and used by a corrupted business company. Ness, Pit, and Mega Man were interested in the Materia, Kirby and Pikachu impressed by his display of strength, Lucas and Popo liked the Ribbon, Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Toon Link and Young Link liked his Buster Sword and how wields it, and the others like him for a great fighter. Now to the battle.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I command you to obey the following message!**

This one is very difficult desicion to choose, both Link and Cloud are very skilled swordsman but their combat styles are completely different. Link is an export strategist and will try to exploit any weaknesses and use his items he had from both his, Young's and Toon's adventures to even the odds, but on the other hand, Cloud can overpower anything and has beaten those that are capable of destroying planets and might try and break Link's defenses.

So, they couldn't decide. But they can hope that only one fighter that is left standing is the winner.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Those Who Fight/Fighting (Metal Version) - Final Fantasy VII*)**

What the smashers saw was a different type of background. It wasn't outdoors but looked like as if inside some kind of arena. Behind them were tall pillars with some platforms on them and a bridge up near the ceiling. Many of the walls had the word Screwattack on them. They notice Link and Cloud were 3D models.

"Well, this is new." Ness said, seeing this 3-D battlefield.

"Guess they really switch things up for something cool in this battle." Pikachu smirked.

"And I bet there's gonna be more 3-D battles like this." Toon Link added.

Time to see which one of these fighters is the deadliest swordsman.

 **FIGHT!**

Cloud charges at Link and tries to swing his Buster Sword, but Link blocks with his Master Sword. Cloud is sent backwards, while Link is sent into the air. While in the air, Link fires two Sword Beams at Cloud, who deflects them. Cloud then jumps into the air, performs a flip and smashes his Buster Sword into the ground, causing a shock wave to go straight at Link, who blocks the attack with his Hylian Shield, but gets launched back. Cloud charges at Link and they both swing at each other. Cloud uses Cross-Slash on Link who blocks with his Hylian Shield and on the last swing Link rolls under Cloud.

"Man, they're giving at their all." Ike said, watching the fight. "And they're not even using their true strength."

"This is only the beginning, the real fight begins now." Marth replied.

 **(*Cues: Powerglove - Power, Wisdom, Courage*)**

Cloud uses his Thundaga Materia and begins firing multiple shots at Link but Link runs around Cloud and keeps rapidly deflecting Cloud's magic. Link then jumps and swings in a circle in a 360 degree spin and destroys all the materia projectiles that were orbiting around him. Cloud makes an astounding leap in the air as Link continues to sprint across the arena and towards the pillars. Cloud launches a big thundaga from above but Link uses the Master Sword and catches it. As Cloud was about to land, Link throws the ball of electricity at Cloud which hits him.

"Amazing!" Kirby yelled.

"It's not over yet." Link said, informing him that the fights not over yet.

 **(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Battle in the Forgotten City*)**

The music intensifies which is making the gang feel more tensed in who's gonna win.

Link quickly switches to his Hero's Bow and begins firing arrows but Cloud easily deflects them in mid-air (really impressive to deflect arrows with a sword that big and heavy). Cloud lands and charges towards Link who charges an Ice Arrow. Once Cloud came within range, Link fires the arrow which froze Cloud in a block of ice. Thank's to the ribbon, the ice doesn't work but Link had enough time to switch back to his sword and came up with a plan. Cloud swings but Link jumps away and throws a boomerang but it appeared he missed. Cloud assaults Link with strikes and tries to finish with Climhazzard but Link counters with his sword. After a brief struggle, Cloud disarms Link in which the Master Sword which flies out his hand and slides across the stone ground. Cloud attacks but Link raises his shield which blocks Cloud's assaults.

 **(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll*)**

Suddenly, the boomerang, from earlier, comes back and whacks Cloud right in the head which stuns him. Link draws his hookshot and recovers his sword in the nick of time.

"Thank god he had his hookshot." Pit said. Everyone else nodded.

Link then swings at Cloud, sending him flying. In the air, Cloud uses his Firaga Materia and fires a few shots at Link. Link puts on his Pegasus Boots, begins to increase his speed, and runs with his Hylian Shield outstretched. Dodging the Firaga, Link stops and runs up a pillar. Link launches himself at Cloud, striking him with another Spin Attack. Link lands on a platform above the ground, while Cloud lands on a small ring on a pillar. Cloud then uses Meteorain, sending meteors at Link.

"Those Pegasus Boots are really useful at situation like this." Mega Man said in interest.

"True, but still they do make you faster." Pit added.

 **(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Battle in the Forgotten City*)**

Cloud: Stars, rain down!

Link uses his Hylian Shield and blocks every meteor. While Link is distracted blocking the meteors, Cloud charges and strikes Link with his Buster Sword, sending Link into the air.

Cloud: This ends here!

Cloud then performs his ultimate technique: the Omnislash Version 5, on Link, who manages to block the majority of the attack with his Hylian Shield. Once Cloud goes for the final strike, Link uses Z-Targeting to execute a well-placed sword swing, striking Cloud in the middle of the final blow and causing him to slam into the ground.

"Here it comes." Ness said, seeing the outcome of this fight.

 **(*Cues: Gerudo Valley - Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony*)**

As Cloud falls to the ground on his knee, succumbing to his wound, Link throws a flurry of Bombs. The bombs explode, sending Cloud flying in the air, and with help from the Triforce, Link performs the Fatal Blow, piercing through Cloud. Link lands with his Master Sword buried into the ground as Cloud's lifeless body falls shortly after. Link then gets up and walks away.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The gang saw the whole thing and couldn't do anything but stare with wide eyes and wide mouths. Until suddenly...

"WHOA! YEAH BABY! I WON! I WON!" Link screamed. Kirby, Pit, Yoshi, Pikachu, Toon Link and Young Link were also cheering. Cloud didn't say anything about this outcome, instead that he sighed, knowing that might happen. The others did gave him props for trying. Now on to the result.

 **(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Orchestra*)**

 **Boomstick: Whoa! Chalk one up for the fairy guy; that was awesome!**

* * *

 **LINK**

 **10 generations of experience**

 **Shield means better defense**

 **Less predictable fighting style**

 **Expert at finding weaknesses**

 **Can fight up close or at a distance**

 **Smarter fighter**

 **Support items match Cloud's superhuman abilities**

* * *

 **CLOUD**

 **Jenova cells extremely vulnerable to Master Sword's magic**

 **Naturally faster & stronger**

 **Building limit breaks take time**

 **More predictable fighting style**

 **Ribbon nullified arrow magic**

 **Straightforward & predictable combat failed against Link's analytical style**

* * *

Wiz: In what might be the closest duel in Death Battle history, Link's combination of arsenal and strategy were just enough to defeat Cloud's brute force.

"Ha! Told ya I was smart!" Link said, smirking.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention his items helped him match Cloud's superhuman abilities.**

"That's true." Marth muttered.

Wiz: Cloud may be powerful but Link's Golden Gauntlets were stronger. In Ocarina of Time, Link used them and threw an enormous column of granite.

"Damn," Said Pikachu.

"Well, I can still be heavy when I wield those gauntlets." Young Link replied.

After some calculations on the Board of Wizdom.

Wiz: As granite weights 166 pounds per square foot, this means Link can withstand over 1000 tons of pressure. Surviving any of Cloud's assaults.

"Those are some strong gauntlets." Pikachu commented.

"Man, I wish I had gauntlets like that." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Cloud should of had his mind on more than just the Master Sword.**

Wiz: The winner is Link.

"Well, that was an amazing episode." Roy said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Ike said. "What about you Cloud? Don't you think so too?"

"Yeah... it was." Cloud said slowly, as he stoods and begins to walk out of the room.

Kirby and the others noticed hm leaving. "Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and watch more episodes of Death Battle." Kirby asked.

"Hm..." Cloud turned around and said, "I think I'll pass. " then did a hair flip and left and closed the door. **(A/N: A quote reference from Kingdom Hearts 1).**

"What was that all about?" Popo asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Beats me." Pikachu replied.

But Link unfortunately have some doubt about his past and he still feels sorry for Cloud. Before they could say anything, Boomstick begins to call out the next episode.

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.

 **(*Cues: Spider Man (2002)-Main Theme*)**

In the shadows, the camera zooms out and they see a silhouette of a male teenager and he is somehow perched on the brick wall with no apparent gaps to grip onto. The most eye catching thing they noticed is a shadow he is making that is shaped l ike a spider.

 **(*Cues: The Dark Night Trilogy-Main Theme*)**

The smashers sees another figure in the shadows. He appears to be a muscular man wearing a cowl with pointy ears and a black flowing cape. Then they see a symbol on his chest that is shaped like a bat.

Kirby then quickly grabbed the remote and pressed play before it fell to the floor.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long, I was doing some serious work with this overnight, that and I was researching on the net about the new Resident Evil game coming in 2017 of January. But I tried to some research on it and better yet, tried to watch their demos on youtube but I kinda got scared if something pops out of my faces (namely Jack Baker, The Baker Family and that weird and yet mysterious ghost girl that kept appearing out of nowhere). So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this episode.**

 **And also, I heard about what happen to** **epicvictory2025 and I'm surprise that they won against him. I feel bad. But I hope he'll be better soon.  
**

 **But don't worry, we'll be okay as long as nothing goes wrong.**

 **Okay? Thanks! Keep on reading folks! Ciao!**


	24. Episode 23 - Batman VS Spiderman

**Episode 23 - Batman VS Spiderman**

 **Batman Belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Spiderman Belongs to Marvel.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Audible and Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Kirby quickly pressed play and picked up the remote as it fell to the ground, Audible was mentioned again and the episode starts playing, as the intro shows the two fighters from the teaser earlier.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: They're the guardians of the night. The superhero saviors of the lone and helpless.

"Well, this should be good." Pikachu said.

 **Boomstick: Bruce Wayne, the Batman**

Wiz: And Peter Parker, the Spiderman.

"So, it's DC's Dark Knight vs. Marvel's Friendly Neighborhood Hero. Now this should be good." Ness said. Kirby was getting super excited as well. As a comic book fan, he really likes superheroes in comic books and so does Lucas. Ness is also interested of watching two viliganty heroes going into battle.

 **Boomstick: It's no secret that given for prep, both Batman and Spiderman can defeat pretty much any opponent.**

Wiz: Which is why we're pitting them against each other with only their standard equipment, gladiator style.

"Again?! Seriously?!" Pikachu whined.

"It's probably by the rules to make it fair." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first combatant was standing on top of a rooftop of a building in the middle of the night. A lightning bolt struck, allowing the smashers to get a view of him. A full grown man somewhere in his late 30s to early 40s dressed in a grayish-black suit made of what looks like light but durable armor, black combat boots, bladed gauntlets, a cowl with pointy ears that only covers his upper head including his eyes, a golden belt, and a black flowing cape. The most eye catching feature is a symbol on his chest that is shaped like a bat (they vary but are recognizable).

 **Batman**

 **(*Cues: Batman (1989) - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: The Dark Knight is the master of the shadows.

"That, and he wears the most coolest suit." Pikachu commented.

Wiz: Using intimidation as a weapon, he patrols the streets of Gotham City.

"Intimidation huh? I like this guy already." Ike said, impressed.

"So, this Dark Knight character, what's there to know about him?" Marth asked.

"Nothing, except that he's one of the founding leaders of the Justice League and a wealthy business man." Ness answered.

"He's also the sole heir of Wayne Industries." Toon Link added.

"An heir huh?" Marth said, now starting to feel intrigued by this man.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 210 Ibs.**

 **Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne**

 **Net Worth: $6.9 Billion (which surprises Marth)**

 **Orphan (much to the smasher's sympathy)**

 **12 Master's Degree (This surprises Ness)**

* * *

Wiz: After his parents were murdered by a common thug

The group gasped in shock, horror and sadness as they see a young Bruce on his knees and staring at his dead parents, who were shot down, in tears. Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu and Pit were especially really sorry for him. Especially Marth, who felt the same way when his family were kill and taken away from evil once.

Wiz: ...Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to fighting the criminal underworld.

"I see, so he dedicated himself as a vigilante to prevent anyone from sharing his burden." Marth said solemnly as he respects Batman a lot. "I can understand that."

"Oh, how come?" Pit asked.

"He fights for what he believes in, and also he's doing this for the sake justice and vengeance... after losing the two people he loved so much." Marth said in understanding.

Wiz: He has achieved 12 Masters' degrees, studied 127 martial arts and perfected escape artistry.

"Damn, he's good." Roy said said in complete awe. Even the escape artistry made him jealous.

"127 martial arts man, he's even more skilled than Falcon or Snake combined." Mega Man said in astonishment.

"And he even has 12 masters degrees. That only him more smarter than me." Ness added, feeling kinda jealous.

* * *

 **SKILLS**

 **Knows 127 Martial Arts**

 **Peak Human Conditioning**

 **\- Bench Press: 1000 Ibs.**

 **\- Leg Press: 2,500 Ibs.**

 **\- Master Acrobat & Athlete**

 **\- Can Survive in a Vacuum for 27 Seconds**

 **Genius Intellect & Strategist**

 **Master Escape Artist**

 **Ventriloquist**

 **Expert Detective**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Batman pushed himself to the limits of the human body: He can bench press 1,000 pounds and has great aim and reflexes.**

"Whoa, even I can't keep up with him." Ike said, seeing how strong the Dark Knight is.

"Bench press a thousand pounds is like half a ton," Link said.

"But still, with his excellent aim and reflexes, I say he could be the most skilled fighter in all of superhero history." Toon Link replied.

The smashers watch Batman push heavy objects with his legs and they also watch him catch a flying arrow... while not looking at it. Next, the shinobi focus on Batman's outfit.

* * *

 **BATSUIT**

 **Weight: 200 lbs**

 **Nomex reinforced fabric**

 **Fire-resistant memory cloth cape**

 **Bladed Gauntlets**

 **Steel-toed Boots**

 **Nose-Pierced Gas Filter**

 **200,000 volt electric network**

 **Designed to evoke fear**

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Dark Knight Trilogy-Main Theme*)**

Wiz: The Batsuit was designed to be the ultimate flexible, combat armor.

This impresses the group as they listen in on the suit's capabilities.

 **Boomstick: While the pointy ears are a bit much for me, the armor can stop knives and gunfire.**

"Impressive." Marth said.

"It does look amazing and it does help him fight crime." Mega Man added.

Wiz: His memory cloth cape can be used as a glider and the entire suit is lined with a 200,000 volt electro network.

 **Boomstick: I guess when you're a billionaire, you can afford to turn yourself in a freakin' human taser.**

"Well, you have spend money to make money." Link commented.

"But in Batman's case, he needs it to make gadgets of his own." Ness replied.

Wiz: The gadgets from Wayne's never ending funds don't stop there.

"Yay! There's more!" Kirby said.

The gang now sees a golden colored belt filled with all sorts of gadgets.

* * *

 **UTILITY BELT**

 **Grapple gun**

 **Gas mask**

 **Tear gas**

 **Smoke pellets**

 **Bolas**

 **Tracers**

 **Transponder that summons bats**

 **Batarangs**

* * *

Wiz: His utility belt carries DOZENS of different tools that can get him out of practically any situation.

 **Boomstick: That suit pretty much has EVERYTHING. Grappling hook, explosives, beer. Maybe not that last one but mine would.**

Ness facepalmed while everyone else laughed. "My god, can't this guy ever stop mentioning alcohol." Ness mumbled.

Wiz: Notable gadgets include a gas mask, tear gas, smoke pellets, a Kryptonite ring, remote detonated plastic explosives, and his trademark grapple gun.

"He sure does come in prepared." Popo said in astonishment.

"As a warrior, you always have to come in prepare in case you begin to fight evil." Link stated.

"Ditto on that man." Pit said, agreed.

Wiz: He also carries a large supply of collapsible shurikens.

The shurikens were shaped like bats. The group were really awed that he threw one into the barrel of a gun with perfect aim and precision.

Boomstick: The batarangs! And if throwing a razor sharp object at people isn't enough, he's got several types! Like electric shock, knockout dart, and grenade.

"Damn, now that's what I call precision!" Pac-man said, surprised.

"Not to mention the different types of batarangs are very useful." Mega Man added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Solved Numerous Unsolvable Cases**

 **Invites Near-Death Experiences**

 **Can Best Metahumans in Combat**

 **Does Not Use Firearms**

 **Singlehandedly defeated Superman & the Justice League**

 **Only Non-Powered Founder on the Justice League**

* * *

Wiz: Despite having the build of an Olympic athlete, the Caped crusader's greatest feat are attributed to his detective skills.

"I guess he's an expert on police work." Villager said.

"That's because he's very intelligent." Ness said.

Wiz: He can anticipate attacks through muscle movement and memorize the smallest details even the shape of the cheek he's punched.

"Gee, now there's a fighter I don't want to come across with," Pit said.

"If he thinks that he could easily beat me for memorizing any of my special skills, he's got another thing coming." Pikachu smugged.

Wiz: And while Batman is only human, his achievements stand among gods.

"For a billionaire, he does achieve a lot of things for a human being." Pikachu stated.

"That man... he feels true pain." Marth proclaimed. "I can respect that."

"How come?" Roy asked.

"He tends to use the pain he kept on to accomplish what he can do today." He answered. The rest of the gang agreed. Even most fighters have respect for him.

 **Boomstick: He's a founding member of a team of superheroes known as the Justice League. And he has even fought Superman.**

The name 'Superman' made Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Ness, Lucas and Popo feel nervous as they thought of what would happen if Batman fights the afro mention superhero.

* * *

 **WEAKNESS**

 **No exploitable weaknesses**

 **Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member**

 **Mental stability barely in check**

* * *

Wiz: But while Wayne has no exploitable weaknesses, he is not perfect. His mental stability has often been called into question.

Now the group were worried at this, even Marth has some minor ties with mental stability.

 **Boomstick: Well, let's see. His parents were killed in front of his as a child, he uses his money to beat the living shit out of people dressed as a giant bat, and keeps employing 12 year old sidekicks. Yeah, he's clearly not all there.**

"And by 12 year old sidekicks, he means the 3 apprentices who lost their parents and became Batman's students." Ness said.

"The 3 Robins?" Yoshi said.

"Yes, them." He replied.

"Wasn't there suppose to be a 4th Robin?" Pikachu asked.

"Damian? Yeah, but he's his actual son so he doesn't count." Ness answered.

"Oh right." Pikachu replied.

"Let's just hope his sanity doesn't be a problem in the fight." Roy commented.

"I hope so too." Pit added in concern.

Wiz: But he IS a survivor. He endured being broken in half, fighting the other members of the Justice League, complete disintegration, and being stranded in the past as a living time bomb of galactic destruction.

Everyone jaw dropped at all the things that he endured.

 **Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?!**

Wiz: Yet he somehow pulled through every time.

"That's impossible! He can't possible be completely human!" Pit shouted in shock.

"But he did manages to pull through every time." Ness stated.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that is one badass vigilante." Pikachu admitted.

 **Boomstick: Why? 'Cause he's the goddamn BATMAN!**

They see a thug looking around frantically for Batman.

 _Thug: WHERE ARE YOU?!_

Suddenly the screen turns to see Batman hanging upside down behind him.

 _Batman: Here._

The thug screams in surprise then the screen turns black.

Batman is quite a skilled hero but unfortunately he doesn't have powers but he uses a lot of gears and gadgets. Kirby likes his utility belt and all of the stuff, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi were intrigued that he acomplished so much and rest were surprise that he's very smart and is a master all differnet types of fighting styles. And as for Marth, he and Batman feels like he and the superhero are the same. Both of them lost their parents and lived their lives as heroes in their own. Marth was a hero for justice while Batman do this for justice and vengenace. Now on the next combatant.

The next combatant who is swinging across the city on robes made out of web is a young man around his mid 20s wearing a skin tight outfit. The suit has colors of red, blue and has black lines running across it that resembles spider webs. The mask covers his entire face and has two large eye lenses that give him a cool appearance. The most eye catching feature are two spider shaped symbols; one on his back and the other on his chest which both are cool.

 **Spiderman**

 **(*Cues: Spiderman (2002)-Main Theme*)**

Wiz: The friendly neighborhood Spiderman protects the streets of New York City.

When they see him without his outfit, he looks like a nerd

"I wouldn't say friendly neighborhood very often." Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: Once Peter Parker was a wimple nerd with no friends. Then he got bit by a radioactive spider that gave him weird bug powers.**

"Is that how he got his powers? He got to be lucky though," Pit commented.

"I never seen a spider that gives the ability to gain spider powers." Marth said.

"Well when it comes to powers, Spiderman's the next best thing." Ness said..

 **Boomstick: And now he's a radioactive superhero... with no friends.**

"Well, that sucks." Pit commented bluntly.

"Even if you become a superhero, you still have no friends. How sad." Kirby agreed.

Wiz: But after some practice and superheroing, he finally got himself laid. A lot, actually.

They see various pictures of the girls Spider-Man has kissed and dated. From blondes, redheads, a raven haired girl and one wearing a black skintight suit with hair as white as snow.

Most of the smashers, namely Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Ness, Yoshi, Pikachu and surprisingly Kirby felt jealous that he's getting lots of Spider-Man for having so many pretty girls.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 25**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 210 Ibs.**

 **Secret Identity: Peter Parker**

 **IQ: 250**

 **Orphan**

 **Science Major**

* * *

Wiz: A clever photographer and science major, Spiderman is not only incredibly powerful but a genius in strategy and science. Using these skills, he created two wrist mounted web shooters which let him swing around the city.

"So that's how he does it. He's using machines to create his webs." Pit said.

"Actually, he's using web-shooters, wrist-like web shooting devices that allows him shoot webs out of his wrist." Ness said.

"So his webs are like artificial?" Pit asked.

"Well, in a way, yes." He answered.

 **Boomstick: You know, if he was SO smart, wouldn't he make the webs shoot out of his butt like a real spider?**

The gang blinked for second then looked at each other, and then an awkward silence. Then suddenly...

"PFFFT!" They started laughing. Kirby and Pikachu were laughing the loudest, along with Yoshi, Toon Link, Link, Pit, Ike, Roy and Pac-man. Mega Man, Ness, Marth and Young Link chuckled while shaking their head and the rest were chuckling lightly. The thought of Spiderman shooting out webs from his butt can be a little funny but it can be a little creepy. Everyone will react wildly if that happens. Plus, if he did that, how will he go to the bathroom? That's the mystery.

Wiz: NO, NO. First of all, it doesn't come out of their butt, it comes out of their-

 **Boomstick: *Singing* Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Craps some webs like a spider can!**

They see an image of Spider-Man shooting webs out of his ass as Boomstick was singing and this has gotten different reactions. Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Toon Link, Link, Pit, Roy, Ike, Popo and even Pac-man were laughing harder, Villager, Pichu, and Young Link laughing hearty, Lucas, the other male Villagers, and Mega Man chuckled lightly, and Ness and Marth chuckled slightly while facepalm and shaking their heads.

* * *

 **WEB SHOOTERS**

 **Twin Wrist Mounted**

 **Carousel Loaded**

 **Webbing Dissolves in 1 Hour**

 **Web Fluid Cartridges Pressurized at 300 PSI**

 **Webbing is Strong Enough to Restrain the Hulk**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Spider-Man Theme*)**

The smashers see two wrist mounted gadgets that shoot silk when Peter presses a trigger near his wrist with his middle and ring finger to shoot the web (making his hand gesture look pretty cool).

"Huh. I guess you were right about the web shooters thing Ness." Pit said.

"Told ya." Ness replies

Wiz: Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid-

 **Boomstick: AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS! Haha! I'll be here all week.**

"Oh for the love of... Boomstick!" Ness growled.

"Okay now I starting to hate this guy..." Pit muttered.

Wiz: *annoyed* ...and features a rotating carousel to replace the empty ones.

* * *

 **SPIDER POWERS**

 **Wall Crawling**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **\- Bench Press: 10 Tons**

 **\- Top Speed: 200 MPH**

 **Superhuman Speed & Reflexes**

 **Superhuman Stamina & Durability**

 **Foreign Chemical Resistance**

 **Spider Sense**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His spider powers give him superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. He can run up to 200 MPH, lift over 10 tons, and take a freakin' grenade to the FACE!**

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Pit winced.

Wiz: He can even knock a dinosaur out cold with a single punch.

The gang were shocked at this, not even Captain Falcon can punch that hard to knock out a dinosaur.

"That's amazing!" Kirby squealed.

"Wow. He's really strong." Pikachu said. Everyone else nodded while Ness was especially awed.

 **Boomstick: Ha! Suck it, Denver!**

Wiz: Also, by altering his body's electronic attraction, Spider-Man can crawl along any surface.

"So, he can crawl through walls and clients from any building," Link said. "I wonder if he's good at rock climbing."

Wiz: But his most advantageous power is the Spider Sense.

"Spider Sense?" Kirby and Popo repeated.

 **Boomstick: It acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller ID when your ex-wife's calling for alimony.**

"Not exactly..." Ness grunted, not exactly the best explaination for that as everyone else made a blank look as if they weren't impressed with Boomstick's attempt to describe it.

Wiz: Actually, the Spider Sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection of his surroundings. This how he swings through New York without looking where he shoots his webs.

"So it's basically some kind of a sixth sense ability. So do spiders actually do that?" Pit asked.

"Normally, no but when it comes to Spiderman, it's a different story." Ness answered.

Wiz: And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gasses and toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself. However, it's up to Spider-Man to recognize and react to it's warnings, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger.

"In other words, he needs to know what kind of danger he is in, in order to trust his Spider-Sense completely." Link said.

"Exactly." Ness replied.

 **(*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York*)**

 **Boomstick: Still, paired with his speed, Spider-Man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire.**

"That's kinda dangerous coming from a small spider despite its radioactivity." Mega Man said.

"I bet it is." Ness said.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Has defeated the Hulk**

 **Member of the Fantastic Four & Avengers**

 **Developed Unique Way of the Spider Martial Art**

 **Has more Girlfriends than any other superhero**

 **Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the ultimate mutant**

* * *

Wiz: His unique martial art, The Way of the Spider, utilizes the Spider Sense to its fullest. Spiderman can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters in combat, even while blinded.

"So, if he trust his instinces and his spider sense, he'll probably fight off anyone who gets the better of him?" Pit said in wonder.

"Of course, only if he's blindfoiled." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: No wonder superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking Spider Sense does everything or him.**

"And I can imagine how, not the superheroes and heroines hates him, but both the supervillains and the people who dislike Spiderman as well." Yoshi said.

"And imagine how upset and pissed off they will if they heard his origin story and his mutated spider powers. They'll think it's complete nonsense." Pikachu said.

"They'll probably say that he's so full of crap." Toon Link added.

"That they will, that they will." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: Speaking of which, somehow, Spiderman once tried to join the Justice League but was rejected by Batman.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." Pit said, winced.

"Uh, but Pit that's because..." Before Ness was about to finish, a text then appeared on the screen that says "Non Cannon".

"Oh..." was Pit's response.

"Exactly." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Ouch. I bet he wishes he could fight old Bats to the death - *realizes* OH-HO, WAIT!**

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Durability has limits**

 **Spider Sense can be tricked or disrupted by specialized drugs**

 **Arguably Naïve**

 **Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride**

* * *

Wiz: For all of his amazing powers, Spiderman is not invincible. His bright and colorful makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his kryptonite.

"I get that he's not invincible, but pesticide? Is that suppose to kill bugs and spider?" Pit asked strangely.

"Yes, but strangely enough, it's only to weaken Spiderman's spidey senses, because without it, Peter will become too overpowered." Ness stated.

"That's bad." Pit replied.

Wiz: Also, any enemy with speed comparable to his can outmatch his Spider Sense.

"That could be a problem." Pit commented.

"Indeed." Ness nodded.

 **Boomstick: Still, if those are his only limitations, how come he sometimes get shot by a stray bullet.**

They see a movie poster called "The Amazing Spider-Man". The 2 show hos seems to disprove it for no reason.

"Well, so much for being able to dodge automatic fire from a gun," Pit muttered.

Wiz: Lazy, lazy writing.

"I would say I agree, but I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Ness said.

"Yeah, we want to see the reviews of that movie before you tell us," Pit said, talking to the screen.

The smashers see Spiderman about to leave until a red headed girl stops him.

Mary Jane: Wait! Who are you?

Spiderman: You know who I am.

Mary Jane: I do?

Spiderman: You're friendly neighborhood Spiderman!

Spiderman flips out from the scenery.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Spiderman is a great hero, but he does his best to keep the city of New York save from evil. Kirby and Pit liked the Web Shooters he used to swing to building to building and shoot the bad guys with webs. Ness and Marth were impressed with his fighting styles and how he masters his spider powers and the others thought about him as a good guy even if he gets hated by others, have mysterious spider powers and even dated many girls that he could possible count. Now on to the battle.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a-**

Wiz: Commercial break.

 **Boomstick: Commercial Break!**

This is a difficult one for this episode. Batman is a smart fighter that uses stealth and his gadgets to outsmart his opponents, strong or weak, and might get the drop on Spiderman. But on the other hand, Spiderman can detect Batman no matter how stealthy he was and might try to overpower Batman with his skills and powers. Plus, with his Spider Sense, he can easily beat Batman to a stand off and can to different them.

So, in the end, Kirby, Ness, Popo, Pikachu, Yoshi, Young Link, Toon Link, Lucas and Pit voted for Spiderman. While the others voted for Batman.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The smashers see Spiderman swinging onto a rooftop in the middle of a city full of skyscrapers in the middle of the night. After Spiderman lands, the group sees a shadowy figure standing on top of a rooftop exit door. Batman leaps from his perch and lands in front of Spiderman as both get into their stances.

 _Spiderman: You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me._

"Well, someone's being overconfident." Pit muttered.

Which hero will be est?

 **FIGHT!**

Spiderman shoots two web shots but Batman blocks them. Spiderman then shoots a webline that pulls Batman in and Spidey attacks the Caped Crusader with multiple fast punches and kicks but Batman manages to block them and hits back a bit harder which knocks Spiderman but quickly recovers. Batman throws two batarangs but Spiderman dodges the first one and catches and throws the other one away. Batman throws another Batarang but it lands in front of Spiderman and Spiderman thinks he missed.

 _Spiderman: It's just not your day pal-_

The bat shaped shuriken (batarangs) turns out to be a grenade variant and explodes which knocks Spiderman high into the air and near the edge of the building.

"Well, that was a surprise." Roy said.

"It's just the warm, they're real starts now," Pit states.

Batman gets behind him and throws a smoke pellet just as the Spider Sense picked him up. With the smoke covering the area, Batman jumps towards Spiderman and lands several punches and kicks, jumps over him in and kicks in the back which sends him just at the edge of the building. Batman throws bolas at him which ties him up.

Before Spiderman could even break free, he looks down and sees a plastic explosive in front of him (Batman must have left it there after dropping the smoke pellet). The explosion knocks him off the building and Spiderman exclaims a slight "ow" as he falls.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Pit muttered.

Spiderman quickly recovers, shoots a web on the side of the building and lands on it. Before Spidey could do anything else, Batman (out of nowhere) swings in with his grappling hook and kicks him straight through the glass. Spiderman tumbles and rolls across the floor inside the building while Batman shoots his grappling hook to the ceiling and disappears into the shadows.

"Damn, he's good." Pikachu said.

"Don't be so sure." Ness said, knowing it's not over.

Spiderman recovers but Batman is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a batarang passes by and hits all the lightbulbs which turns the room completely dark. Spiderman waits for any sign then Spiderman picks something, due the power of the Spider Sense. Spiderman shoots his web and pulls the stalker to the floor who turns out to be Batman.

"Yes, the Spidey Sense! Now he's got the upper hand." Pit cheered.

Spider-Man attacks and even manages to land several hits on Batman until the Dark Knight counters the web shooter by throwing him against the ceiling and kicks him back. Spider-Man tries to land a hit but Batman, again, knocks him back. Spider-Man shoots a webline, swings Batman around several times, and hits him against the the window glass which cracks but doesn't shatter. Before Spider-Man could even hit him again, suddenly, a swarm of bats (summoned by Batman's bat transponder) storm through the window and push back Spider-Man but he isn't phased. Spider-Man rushes forward and kicks Batman out the window.

 _Spider-Man: Pardon moi!_

Batman's grappling hook snatches Spider-Man's foot and both are now free falling (Batman gliding in his case) as they continue their fight. Batman gains the upper hand, and smashes Spider-Man on top of a car in a nearby street. After that, the car was rigged with a bomb and Spider-Man is launched from the explosion but he seems fine as he regains his stance.

"Alright Spiderman! Keep it up!" Kirby said, cheering him on.

Batman launches his grapple gun but Spiderman avoids it, grabs the cord and uses it to pull Batman towards him to punch the Dark Knight. Just before the Web Shooter touches him, Batman activates his volt electric network which shocks Spiderman and gives Batman the opening to knock him back. The Caped Crusader throws two batarangs.

However, Spiderman is ready this time. He dodges the first and catches the second and throws it back.

 _Spiderman: Whoopsy!_

Batman is forced to shield himself with the cape which saved him from the explosion but it was enough to knock him back and disoriented him. Just as Batman recovers and turns around, a piece of web hits him in the face, losing his sight and leaving him open.

 _Spiderman: Having fun yet?_

Spiderman begins shooting webs at a faster pace which keeps knocking Batman back and getting him covered in more webbing. Some of the webs pass and form into a giant web which Batman gets caught in and can't even move a muscle. Spiderman creates a web slingshot and pulls back at the maximum limit with him as the projectile.

 _Spider-Man: It's all or nothing!_

Spider-Man rockets forward in a kicking position with both of legs out and hits with enough force that Batman's entire torso and head was torn completely separated from his arms and legs which remained in the web.

 _Spider-Man: Loooosssseeeerrrr!_

Spider-Man lands onto his feet while Batman's torso slides nearby and leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Everything was silent.

 _Spider-Man: Sorry about that. Web Swing!_

Spider-Man swings away.

 **K.O!**

* * *

The boys were completely dumbfounded with their jaws wide open once again.

Kirby and Pit were just as stunned as they are.

"Wow... that is just... wow," Pit said.

"That was so awesome." Kirby said without even raising her voice.

On with the results.

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York*)**

Boomstick: Damn! That was brutal! Show it again!

"Yeah, I think we've seen it very clearly." Pikachu said. That kill was pretty gruesome anyway.

* * *

 **SPIDERMAN**

 **Stronger & faster**

 **Spider-sense counters stealth**

 **Batman's gases & drugs do not affect the Spider-sense**

 **Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts**

 **Main villain [Green Goblin] shares some similarities with Batman**

 **No easily discovered exploitable weakness**

* * *

 **BATMAN**

 **Smarter & more strategic**

 **Armor held up for most part**

 **Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others**

 **200,000 volts is a minimum requirements for standard tasers**

 **Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spider-Man's speed and boldness**

* * *

Wiz: Despite Batman possessing more skill and knowledge, Spider-Man's abilities ultimately overpowered his arsenal.

 **Boomstick: To be fair, Bat's might of been able to deal with Spidey's strength and speed, but that damn Spider-sense changes everything.**

Wiz: Right, the Spider-sense counters surprise and stealth, Batman's most valuable weapon.

 **Boomstick: But how could Batman lose to a wimpy spider nerd when he defeated the ENTIRE Justice League on his own?**

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Ness said. Pit of course also wondered.

Wiz: Many of Batman's greatest achievements have required weeks or months of preparation and planning, which can hardly be compared to the one-on-one confrontation of a Death Battle.

"So he wins by planning for months. That all makes sense." Pit said.

Wiz: Keep in mind, if Batman was given prep time, the same would be done for Spider-Man.

 **Boomstick: And all of Wayne's money and the commissioner's men couldn't put couldn't put Batman together again.**

Everyone chuckled at the nursery rhyme pun.

Wiz: The winner is Spider-Man.

The episode was really good, showing heroes that fight crime at night just like them. Time to see the next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 **NEW CHALLENGER**

It became silent for a bit as the music started off as light but then changed into heavy metal. Then started revealing a small yellow mouse Pokemon with red rosy cheeks and a lightning bolt tail.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Is that... ME?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"From the looks of it, yes, it is you." Ness said in a surprise tone.

"OH MY GOD!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Calm down Pikachu, it could be another Pikachu, I mean you said that there are other Pikachus that looked like you." Ness said, reassuring him.

"Yeah, maybe..." He replied.

They watched the creature fight other creatures while shooting electricity from it's body.

 **Pikachu**

They see another combatant. He looks human. But his skin is green, has claws on his hands and toes, his orange hair is really long and spiky and has sharp teeth and canines.

"Oh god, not this guy..." Pac-man said, looking scared.

"You know him?" Link asked.

"Yeah, let's just say, he's isn't your average fighter." Pac-man replied.

Beast man: I'm Hungry!

They watch the beast man also release electricity from his body and he jumps around with impressive agility.

 **Blanka**

Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.

* * *

 **Here it is. My next chapter. Sorry, it took so long, because I'm in California right now, and also went to Six Flags afterwards. The rides over there were crazy but they're really cool. So, anyway, keep on reading and enjoy! Thanks! Ciao!**


	25. Episode 24 - Pikachu VS Blanka

**Episode 24 - Pikachu VS Blanka**

 **Pikachu Belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Blanka Belongs to Capcom.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Carbonite and Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Okay guys! 2 more episode to go!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Alright!" The young smasher replied.

"You guys are really enjoying this?" Marth said.

"Yep. It always been our favorite past time." Kirby said.

"And yet, you guys continued to watch this show." Link spoke up.

"Uh-huh. But it's only for the fun of it." Pit replied.

"Enough talk. Let's just do this already." Pikachu said, eagerly.

"You seem eager. What's gotten into you?" Toon Link asked, seeing his yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm just excited that's all." Pikachu said, feeling the excitement insid of him.

"Is it because the teaser of yourself facing a green monster man?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah, I think it is," Ness answered. "and we don't know if that's actually Pikachu on that show."

"We won't know it for sure." Young Link reolied.

Kirby placed the next disc and about topress play until suddenly, a knock on the door came. Kiorby then walked towards his door and opening the door, revealing Jigglypuff, Nana and the female Villagers.

"Oh... hello boys!" Jigglypuff said, surprised to see the others in Kirby's hotel room.

"Uh, Jigglypuff! W-What are y-you and girls doing out of your room?" Kirby said, surprised to his crush by the door.

"We heard a lot of noises coming from your room and I didn't realize that you and your pals were in your room." Jigglypuff replied.

"Oh..." Kirby said, then looked at his friends who didn't realize how loud they were.

Nana then noticed her brother Popo and said, "Popo! What are you doing there? And why are you and friends yelling?"

Popo, feeling unsure, "Well... uh, it's... it's sort of complicated."

"Huh? How complicated?" Nana asked.

"Well, you see..." Kirby was about to say something but Pikachu interrupted.

"We don't have time for this!" He said, impatiently. "Complicated or not, we got a show to do." He then yanked Kirby by the arm and dragged him back to the others.

Jigglypuff and the girls looked at each other, looking like they don't know what's going on, and so decided to join the others.

"Okay, okay youdon't have to pull on my arm, I was just about to turn it on." Kirby said, as Pikachu let go his arm and grabbed the remote.

"Uh, mind telling us what's going on?" Jigglypuff asked.

"This is new to us but it involves battles to the death." Link answered.

"Battles to the death?" She asked again.

"It talks the fighters stats and abilities, and then they begin to fight to the death." Marth answered.

"Huh? Really?" Jigglypuff said, looking at them.

"Yeah, and right now it's about to be intense for this episode." Pit replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"You find out soon." Pit sait to her.

Kirby then place the next disc and press play and Carbonite was mentioned again before the episode starts playing.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: When you think of an electric charged combatant, these two always come to.

"Here it comes..." Pikachu said, eagerly.

Wiz: Pikachu, Ash's first Pokemon...

 **Boomstick: ...Blanka, the man-beast of Brazil.**

The girls, including Jigglypuff, were now shock by this.

"Wait?! Pikachu, you're gonna be in that battle?!" Jigglypuff said in surprise.

"Yup! Can't you believe it? I'm finally gonna be in this battle!" Pikachu said, excitedly.

"Ain't that the truth?" Pit muttered in sarcasm.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first combatant is a a small yellow mouse Pokemon that has two adorable rosy red cheeks that produces electricity. It also has two brown stripes on its back, long ears with black colored tips, a lightning bolt shaped tail with a hint of brown at the end, and it was seen beating and fighting various powerful Pokemon.

 **Pikachu**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 1'4"**

 **Weight: 13.2 Ibs.**

 **Ability: Static**

 **Pokedex Number 25**

 **Dislikes His Pokeball**

 **Likes Ketchup**

 **Can Absorb and Use More Electric Power Than a Normal Pikachu**

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Matter's Settled - Pokemon Animated Series*)**

Wiz: Standing barely over 1 foot tall and weighing less than a newborn baby, Pikachu is the quick footed electric mouse Pokemon and the first under the command of Ash, a ten year old trainer from Pallet Town. Because you don't need puberty to travel the world by yourself.

"That would explain why Red went on a Pokemon Journey with his Pokemon." Ness said, knowing how Red started his journey at that age.

"Yeah, but he's no different from Ash, I'll tell ya that." Pikachu said in response.

 **Boomstick: Pikachu is now Ash's most loyal and trusted companion, but he sure didn't start that way, he was... actually, kind of a dick.**

"HEY!" Pikachu said, feeling like it was an insult.

"I guess you didn't like that trainer, didn't you?" Pit asked the yellow mouse.

"Well, yes, at first," Pikachu answered. "but after we were being chased by Spearows and attended to protect me, I see now that isn't a bad guy."

"Wow, you two must be really close." Kirby said, happily.

"Well, not all friendship start out smoothly, if you know what I mean." Pikachu chuckled.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if a 10-year old was trying to trap me in a tiny ball and make me fight other creatures to the death, I'd probably fuck him up too!**

They watch Pikachu electrocute Ash when he was holding on to him for the first time.

"Well... that was... shocking," Pit said.

Pikachu sweatdropped as he chuckled at the memory he had when he first electrocute his best friend.

Wiz: Being so small, Pikachu has low stamina and physical strength, but more than makes up for it with speed.

"And you have that because?" Toon Link asked.

"Because I have some leak of training and speed is the only thing I can do." Pikachu answered.

Wiz: However, his EV training is arbitrary and inconsistent.

 **Boomstick: EV what now?**

Wiz: Effort Value Training.

"What's that?" Kirby asked.

Before Pikachu could answer that question, Ness beat him to it as he explained, "It attributes in which give bonuses to an individual Pok mon's stats and improve differently depending which Pok mon they defeat. EVs, in the form of effort points, are gained in addition to bonuses gained by increasing level. They ensure that trained Pok mon are stronger than wild Pok mon, even those of the same level."

The group looked at him. "Okay... and you know this, how?" Pit asked.

Ness then pull out a large guidebook that contains information on Pokemon. "I read it in this guidebook that talks about Pokemon."

"And you were holding the entire time?" Asked Mega Man, weirdly.

"Not the whole time, it can with the box filled of Death Battle DVD." Ness said.

"Oh..." Mega Man said, didn't know that guidebook was included in the package.

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **HP: 182 = Below Average**

 **Attack: 144 = Average**

 **Defense: 108 = Below Average**

 **Sp. Attack: 123 = Average**

 **Sp. Defense: 80 = Below Average**

 **Speed: 291 = Above Average**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Pokemon - Champion Red Remix*)**

Wiz: Every time a Pokemon wins a battle, one of its abilities improved depending on the opponent.

"Exactly." Both Pikachu and Ness said at the same time.

Wiz: Taking the first seasons of the show into account, we have compiled an estimation of Pikachu's statistics upon reaching his maximum level. By defeating so many Spearow early on, Pikachu speed is off the charts.

"So basically, the statistics say how really good you are. But for some odd reason, they say that your speed is at above average. That doesn't look good," Pit stated.

"Plus, judging by your other statistics. Everything else is either at average or below it," Marth added.

"Gee, thanks guys!" Pikachu grunted.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Thunder Bolt**

 **\- Type: Electric [Special Attack]**

 **\- 10% Chance of Paralyzing Target**

 **Thunder**

 **\- Type: Electric [Special Attack]**

 **\- 30% Chance of Paralyzing Target**

 **\- Low Accuracy**

 **Quick Attack**

 **Type: Normal [Physical Attack]**

 **\- Increased Priority Over Opponent's Attack**

 **Iron Tail**

 **\- Type: Steel [Physical Attack]**

 **\- 10% Chance of Lowering Target Defenses**

 **Electro Ball**

 **\- Type: Electric [Special Attack]**

 **\- Deals More Damage to Slower Targets**

 **Volt Tackle**

 **\- Type: Electric [Physical Attack]**

 **\- Deals 33% Recoil Damage to Pikachu**

 **\- 10% Chance of Paralyzing Target**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The little lightning rat isn't just quick. He's got two incredibly powerful weapons built into his face. Those aren't just rosy cheeks, they are electricity sacks which he uses for attacks like his trademark Thunderbolt.**

The gang watches Pikachu unleash a powerful lightning bolt.

"Whoa, that's one powerful attack." Pit commented.

"Thanks, it's one of my personal favorites." Pikachu said, proudly.

 **Boomstick: And when that won't do the trick, he can use the extra-fast Quick Attack to surprise his foes, or Iron Tail which turns his tail hard as steel.**

They watches Pikachu run at high speed with his Quick Attack and watches his tail turned to steel, performing a Iron Tail attack.

"Damn I'm impress." Ike said in interest.

"Thank you Ike." Pikachu said, happily.

 **Boomstick: Electro Ball is a projectile, for some reason, deals more damage the slower the opponent is.**

Pikachu gathers electricity to the tip of his tail which he focuses it into an Electro Ball and hurtles it at his opponent.

"Whoa Pikachu, I never knew you learn such a attack." Jigglypuff said, impressed.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorite and powerful attacks I know," Pikachu said, proudly. Then added. "Well, next to Volt Attack."

 **Boomstick: But when things get serious, he'll bust out his greatest attack. The Volt Tackle.**

Pikachu starts accelerating at incredible speeds and is enveloped in a golden electric aura as he charges towards his opponent which creates a devastating impact.

"Holy crap! That's amazing!" Toon Link said, amazed.

"It's even way different than the one in Smash Bros.!" Pit said in shocked.

"Yup. Volt Tackle is one of the most powerful attacks, and also my personal favorite until I replaced with Electro Ball." Pikachu stated.

"But why? It looked so cool." Kirby said.

"Because, during one of my travels in Unova, I somehow learned a new powerful attack beside Volt Tackle. Plus, I sort of gone tired of it." Pikachu replied.

"I see." Kirby said.

Wiz: The Volt Tackle strikes with the force of a mouse powered megaton warhead, but there's a catch. Pikachu receives recoil damage equaling 33% of the total damage dealt. This move cannot be used lightly.

"I see. So, it's a powerful attack that can be dangerous to use," Marth said. "making it one of your last resorted techniques."

"Uh-huh." Pikachu nodded.

"Seems risky. But still worth using." Pit added.

 **Boomstck: Well that's dumb. It's like "Hey I can kill you, but I'm gonna blow up my arm!".**

 _Ash: That's kinda weird._

"You can say that again Ash," Pikachu muttered.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Strong Against Flying & Water Pokemon**

 **Developed Thunder Armor Move**

 **Developed Counter Shield Move**

 **Developed Spin Dodge**

 **Beat Drake's Dragonite With Help**

 **Defeated Brandon's Regice Alone**

 **Team Rocket's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Pokemon - Gotta Catch 'Em All *Orchestra Version**)**

Wiz: Regardless, Ash's Pikachu is astounding. He's like a living battery, weaponized. Not only can he discharge an enormous amount of power, he can conduct more wattage than any normal Pikachu, making him one of the toughest of his kind.

"Exactly." Pikachu said, agreeing with Wiz.

"So, basically, you're like a living super battery." Ness said, oddly.

"Yep. It recharge and discharge electricity to anything, like a car battery, super powered generator and pretty much everything else for that for matter." Pikachu stated.

"Oh... I see." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but he's got his limits. Get too much electricity stored up and BOOM, no more Pikachu.**

"Oh right. I forgot that I can sometime reach to critical mass, making me an electricifying time bomb." Pikachu stated.

"Oh... okay then..." Pit said as he and others slowly moved away from the yellow mouse Pokemon due that statement he made.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Small and Fragile**

 **Little Solo Battle experience**

 **Susceptible to Overcharge**

 **Poor Defense against Ground-based Attacks**

 **Weak Special Attacks against Dragon, Electric, Grass, and Ground foes**

 **Refuses to Evolve**

* * *

Wiz: It's true. Pikachu is still a tiny mouse Pok mon with very clear limits. And even though he has long since reached his maximum potential, he refuses to evolve into the vastly superior Raichu due to some pretentious excuse of love and acceptance. What a waste of potential, can you imagine how powerful he could be as a Raichu?

They see an image of Raichu and they can tell it's really strong than Pikachu.

"I'm guessing evolving isn't your style, isn't it?" Pit asked him.

"No." Pikachu said, shaking his head 'no'.

"Might want to explain why you didn't?" Roy suggested.

"Raichu is a powerful Pokemon but evolving into it lacks speed and durablity. Plus, being a Pikachu is far better than being a Raichu." Pikachu explained.

"Okay then." Roy said in response.

 **Boomstick: But Pikachu complete quite a few impressive feats on his own. He's defeated legendary Pok mon and developed new fighting techniques like the counter shield and midair spin dodge. He may be the size of a squirrel, but he's one tough fighter.**

"Aw, thanks!" Pikachu said, blushing abit.

 _Pikachu: Pikachu!_

For a tiny mouse Pokemon, Pikachu is definitely powerful in his own right. Kirby does respect Pikachu's wishes other than the fact he's really go friends with him ever since the first Smash Bros. Tournament. And so Ness and Yoshi. Jigglypuff was also very kind to Pikachu when the two first met. Lucas, even though, he knew most of Pikachu's life ever since Brawl and the Subspace Emissary incident. Nana and Popo were quite fond with Pikachu since Melee. Toon Link and Young Link seems to value Pikachu's friendship. Villager, even though he knew little of Pikachu, was very nice to him, and for the rest, they were amazed and impressed by Pikachu's stats and abilities. On to the next opponent.

* * *

The next combatant is that beast-man. He's really muscular but a bit hunched. He possesses sharp teeth and claws on both his hands and feet. His skin is bright green. His long spiky hair is bright orange along with his arms, shins and chest are also orange. He wears nothing but brown pants which look like shorts and he appears to wear shackles around his legs.

"Oh great, this guy..." Pac-man said, looking kinda afraid of the next combatant.

"You know him?" Ness asked.

"Wait, let me guess," Pit interjected. "this guy was in the Tekken X Street Fighter Tournament just like you, Ryu and Mega Man right?"

"Yep." Pac-man replied.

"Figures." Pit muttered.

 **Blanka**

 **(*Cues: Blanka's Theme - Metal Cover*)**

They see Blanka entering the stage while acting like an animal.

 _Blanka: *Howling and Roaring* Ow, Ow Aaaaah!_

Wiz: As a child, Jimmy Blanka was a pale-skinned Brazillian boy.

"That depends on how 'pale' he is." Pit said.

Wiz: That is until the horrific plane-crash...

Boomstick: Like Lost!

"Ha! TV Reference!" Pikachu joked.

Wiz: In which he was the sole survivor, stranded in the Amazon.

The smashers watches a plane crash in a large rainforest known as the Amazon. The jungle looks very wet and thick. They now feel sympathy for poor Jimmy, living all alone in the rainforest and possibly at the risk of being preyed on by predators. That could explain that he adapted to what he looks like now if he wants to survive.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 1.92 m / 6'3.5"**

 **Weight: 98 kg / 217 lbs**

 **Real name: James "Jimmy"**

 **Hobbies: Hunting, electrical work**

 **Previously paled skinned**

 **Friends with Dan & Sakura**

 **Survived in the Amazon for years**

* * *

Wiz: Trapped in an area filled with dangerous predators, he was forced to camouflage himself day and night. After many years of this, his skin absorbed enough chlorophyll to turn a permanent green hue.

"I guess that's how he turned green." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought he was some kind of jungle monster beast guy.**

"Yeah, looks can be deceving when seeing other peoples' appearances." Marth stated.

Wiz: Despite his appearance, Blanka is extremely passive and gentle. However, piss him off and he will go to an extreme blood-lust.

 **Boomstick: Now that was a drastic change.**

"Years of being stranded like that can do that to anyone." Ness said in sympathy.

"I think he just needed some help to reform back to society." Nana replied, as she felt sorry for Blanka.

Wiz: But before he was old enough to fight the predators himself, he was forced to live off electric eels as his primary food source.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"What?! Electric eels?! Why would he eat something like that?!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know, but I don't think eels are a good enough resource to be food." Ness replied.

"But wouldn't that kill him?" Toon Link said in disbelief.

"Frankily, yes. But somehow, Blanka made it possible." Mega Man answered in response.

Wiz: After years of this diet, he developed a high resistance to electricity and somehow gained the ability to produce similar electric shocks.

"What?! That's impossible?!" Ness said shock.

"Yeah. There is no way that green monster can produce electricity." Pikachu yelled.

"Oh, I think he can," Pac-man replied. "when it comes to battling Blanka, his electric attack is almost devastating."

"I don't even want to know how he did it." Pit grunted.

"Me neither." Marth, Link, Ike, and Roy said at the same time.

The smashers then sees Blanka demolish a car.

 **Boomstick: *Running* Be right back! Getting eels!**

Wiz: No, Boomstick it doesn't work like that. Plus, we kinda have a show to do.

 **Boomstick: Fine, but afterwards, I'm proving you wrong.**

Wiz: Okay.

Everyone chuckled at this.

"How much do you think he's going to fail at this?" Pit asked.

"Probably a whole lot." Pikachu smiled mischievously.

Wiz: Blanka eventually found his way to civilization by complete accident and made a friend in Dan Hibiki. The absolute worst Street Fighter on earth.

"What? Dan Hibiki? He's the worst." Pac-man said, being displeased.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

They then took one good look at this "Dan Hibiki" and the gang can already tell he looks like a loser.

 **Boomstick: Ahh, Dan. Couldn't get any real friends so you had to resort to jungle Frankenstein over here.**

Everyone laughed at this and moved on.

Wiz: After arriving in the city, Blanka entered the 2nd World Warrior Tournament and discovered that he was one of the more agile competitors there, leaping and ducking around his opponents with ease like a jungle monkey. Which is basically what he is.

"I wouldn't say jungle monkey, he's more like an ape than a monkey." Ness commented.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Amazon River Run**

 **Rock Crusher**

 **Electric Thunder**

 **Beast Roll**

 **Vertical Beast Roll**

 **Backstep Beast Roll**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He uses a self taught martial art which learned while fighting freaking crocodiles and jaguars! THAT'S WHAT!**

"Whoa, that's impressive." Pit said, amazed.

"Even learning a martial arts technique that he developed himself, he's quite powerful." Ike said, looking somewhat intriguted by Blanka's fighting style.

"Tch. Maybe, but there's no way he could be as powerful as me." Pikachu smugged.

Wiz: He has several unique attacks like the Beast Roll, with which he hurdles through the air like a bullet obliterating all laws of physics.

"Impressive." Mega Man noted.

"You just got to be quick enough to avoid that attack." Pac-man added.

 **Boomstick: I dunno which crocodile or jaguar taught him that move, BUT SHIT, I want it! That aside, he's got a few Super Moves.**

* * *

 **SUPER MOVES**

 **Grand Shave Roll**

 **-Chargeable spin attack**

 **Shout of Earth**

 **-Can electrify the ground or shoot a bolt straight up**

 **Lightning Cannonball**

 **-Electric spin attack**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Grand Shave Roll is a chargeable spin attack, and with Shout of Earth, Blanka can fire off a wave of uncontrollable electric**

The smashers watch in awe as Blanka use the Grand Shave Roll which looks similar to Sonic's Spin Dash and Shout of Earth shows Blanka smashing his fist into the ground that is covered in electric energy or he shoots a giant lightning from the sky.

"Damn..." Pikachu said, surprised.

 **Boomstick: But you really gotta watch for the Lightning Cannonball, where he rockets forward as a spinning ball of electric death.**

They watch Blanka perform a move similar to the Grand Shave Roll except he's enveloped in electric energy, making him look like a rolling ball of electricity. He rams into a boxer fighter that knocks him out.

 _Announcer: K.O!_

"Double damn..." Pikachu said, surprised.

Wiz: Blanka is a deadly fighter and obviously an extremely tough survivor.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Preferably Docile**

 **Susceptible to Cold**

 **Never Won a Tournament**

 **Only Formal Training Came From Dan Hibiki**

* * *

Wiz: Blanka is a deadly fighter and obviously an extremely tough survivor. However, his greatest weakness comes from his lack of formal training. In fact, the only training he's ever been known to receive was under the tutelage of... Guess?

 **Boomstick: Don't say it...**

"Oh god he's gonna it..." Pac-man mumbled, as he know what he's about to say.

Wiz: Dan Hibiki.

 **Boomstick and Pac-man: That's like anti-training.**

The group couldn't help but sighed as they felt sorry for Blanka for not being a bright fighter to train under someone that is weak and pathetic.

"You know, if he ever considers joining Smash Bros., I wouldn't mind training him." Ike suggested.

"And if he does, I want to fight him to see how good he really is." PIkachu said, liking the idea of Blanka joining Smash.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Grew Up Alone in the Amazon**

 **Honed Skills Against Predators**

 **Found His Long-Lost Family (Relieved to Nana)**

 **Local Hero**

 **Represented Brazil in the Second World Warrior Tournament**

 **Immune to Most Viruses**

* * *

Wiz: And yet he has proven his combat skills time and time again. Though he did not win the World Warrior Tournament, he was picked from hundreds to represent Brazil. And through it, rediscovered his mother and hometown. At long last, Blanka had come home.

They all watched Blanka reunite with his mother who he hasn't seen in years. Here are their reactions; Link, Marth, Roy, and Ike nodded in respect, Toon and Young Links felt happy when seeing that, kinda want to do the same when they go back to their worlds and wanted to see family and friends again, Kirby, Yoshi, Lucas, Pac-man, Jigglypuff, Nana, Popo, Mega Man, Pichu, Ness, the Villagers (males and females), and surprisingly Pikachu looked like they were about to cry due to their tears coming out of their eyes.

 **Boomstick: Most terrifying family reunion ever.**

"S-Shut up Boomstick, you ruining the moment!" Pikachu said, holding back his tears.

"Pikachu, are you... crying?" Asked the surprised Ness.

"O-Of course not! I just got something in my eye that's all." Pikachu lied, keep holding on his tears.

They see Blanka laughing and playing with the children and they couldn't help but smile at this.

Blanka is a really interesting fighter for his skills and his endurance to survive the Amazon all by himself. Despite questioning the origin of both the change of his skin color and electric powers, the gang are impressed by the power of his electrical abilities and his martial art skills. They acknowledged him for surviving in a dangerous jungle for his whole life before he was met by Dan Hibiki, and some of them loved the fact he reunited with his family. Now on to the battle.

Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait! I accidentally deleted all of my Porn! What to I do!?**

This is one battle that show remorse. Pikachu's experience with Pokemon battles and how skilled with his speed, but with his stats and limited electric absorption, not to mention his attacks, might give him trouble knowing that his electric attacks won't harm Blanka in the slightest. As for Blanka however, he has enough skills and durability to handle all of Pikachu's electric attacks and will easily maul the tiny mouse to nothing. But since this is a battle between electric beings, this is gonna be a very difficult battle.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Pokemon - Lance Battle Final *Remastered**)**

The smashers sees the background as a tropical forest with lush trees in the background, and they see Pikachu and Blanka staring at each other and ready to fight. Who will be the better electric combatant?

 **FIGHT!**

Blanka lands the first attack as he slides towards Pikachu and then pummels him with his attacks which knocks the rodent back further. Pikachu then jumps back and unleashes a Thunderbolt on Blanka but it doesn't appear to affect Blanka in the slightest.

 _Blanka: Not good enough!_

Blanka then uses Beast Roll and knocks the electric mouse back even further but Pikachu recovers. Pikachu dashes at high speeds with Quick Attack runs around Blanka until he rams him head on which knocks the man-beast back. Pikachu jumps high into the air and uses Iron Tail in which he smashes with it right on Blanka's cranium.

They winced at that impact.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Kirby responded.

"It's not over! I still got a few tricks on my sleeve." Pikachu said.

With Blanka stunned, Pikachu grapples Blanka and rolls backwards and then throws him up but Blanka throws himself back to the ground and now and mirrors what Pikachu just did. Blanka then uses Electric Thunder but had no effect on Pikachu who retaliates with Thunder but the powerful surge of both electric attacks creates a powerful electric shockwave that sends them both flying in opposite directions.

They stared with wide eyes.

"Whoa, what power!" Pit said in shock.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Survive the Jungle*)**

As Blanka was knocked backwards, Pikachu successfully landed on his feet and launches another Thunderbolt, only for Blanka to block it again and used another Beast Roll at him. Pikachu quickly prepared for this and used his midair Spin Dodge to quickly avoid the attack.

"Phew! At ease the Spin Dodge is working." Pikachu said relief.

Blanka stops rolling and wonders where the little lightning rodent went. With Blanka wide open, Pikachu charges an Electro Ball at the tip of his tail and launches it at Blanka. Blanka looks through his legs behind him and didn't had time to react as the ball hits him square in the ass and he falls over in pain due to the Electro Ball being effective to slower opponents despite Blanka being immune to electricity.

"That so awesome!" Kirby said.

 **(*Cues: Burning Battlefield - Pokemon anime*)**

 _Pikachu: *makes a peace sign* Pikachu!_

Blanka is now pissed.

Blanka flips back to his feet and uses the Lightning Cannonball as he charges up and rockets forward. Pikachu also charges forward and he begins to accelerate and is now enveloped in electricity which means he's using the Volt Tackle.

Lighting Cannonball vs Volt Tackle. The group stared in awe as the two electric fighters charge head on at full speed.

Once both of the attacks collided at full throttle, a powerful shockwave explodes and bolts of electricity are flying everywhere as both the Man-Beast of Brazil and the Electric Mouse Pokemon are now pushing with all their might to overpower the other.

The smashers were now tensed and pumped with excitement as they stare at the spectacle.

They weren't ready for what's gonna happen.

Suddenly, Blanka grabs Pikachu... and chomps his head off.

"AH!" Pikachu screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, Pit, Villager and Popo exclaimed.

Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pichu and Nana gasped in shock.

Link, Marth, Roy and Ike were surprised as they didn't expect this sudden turn-a-event.

Blanka then shoved the rest of Pikachu's remains on blender and powers it up to mix the body into a mushy beverage, then he drinks all of it then gave out an electric belch afterwards. Then a few seconds later he sits down and scratches his chin.

 **K.O.!**  
-

"W-w-w-wh-wha-what just happen...?" Pikachu said in disbelief.

"It... looks like... you lost, Pikachu..." Pit said, couldn't believe it either.

"I... I d-don't... I don't... I don't believe... I... I... I..." Pikachu was about to say something until he felt something that made him spiral in his eyes.

"Uh, Pikachu? Are you okay?" Kirby asked in concern.

Pikachu didn't reply. He continued to make his head spiral out of control until suddenly turn dark for the yellow mouse Pokemon then all of sudden... *Ba-Dump* he fainted.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Kirby cried, as he and his friends saw the electric Pokemon fainted.

 _A few seconds later..._

"Ugh..." Pikachu's eyes opened up as he sees his pals Kirby, Yoshi, Ness, Pichu and everyone else watching him wake up in his bed.

"Pikachu, thank god you're okay." Ness said to see Pikachu waking up.

"Uhhh... what happened?" Pikachu said, growling.

"You fainted, after you saw yourself losing to Blanka." Pit replied.

Pikachu blinked, then remembered what happened. "Oh... right, I remember."

"I'm sorry that you lost Pikachu. But you really did a good job." Jigglypuff said, reassuring her Pokemon friend.

"Yeah... I guess..." Pikachu said, as he slowly got out of bed and walked away.

"Hey, where are you Pikachu?" Kirby said, watching him leaving towards the bathroom.

"I... I just need to go to the bathroom... to do some... 'stuff'." Pikachu said, slowly as he went inside the bathroom, shutting th down behind him.

The gang looked at him sadly. "Pikachu..." Pichu said, sadly.

"Don't you think he's gonna be okay?" Jigglypuff said.

Before they say anything, they heard a 'Blergh' sound coming from the bathroom, sounding like someone's puking, but the one person that is inside the bathroom was Pikachu, meaning he must be vomiting.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine." Marth said, reassuring.

With that, they resume back to Death Battle as Kirby unpaused the video and then watched the result.

 **Boomstick: You know, I always wanted to eat a Pokemon. *Beat* What? They look delicious!**

Before they protested, they heard Pikachu making the 'Blergh' sound again, sounding like he's barfing again.

* * *

 **PIKACHU**

 **Inconsistent Glass-Cannon**

 **Improper Training**

 **Too Reliant on Trainer Commands**

 **Resistant to Electrical Attacks**

 **Lower Stamina & Strength**

* * *

Wiz: Pikachu may be powerful, but he can't compete with Blanka's ruthless skill.

"Yeah, that's one flaw Pikachu made." Pit said, slowly.

* * *

 **BLANKA**

 **Better Survival Skills**

 **Resistant to Electric & Steel Attacks**

 **Longer Reach**

 **Quick Enough to Keep Up**

 **Better Stamina & Strength**

 **Has Experience Killing Small Animals**

 **More Lethal**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Even though Pikachu was clearly quicker on his feet, his attacks had little effect. Blanka can resist electric attacks and the Iron Tail's a steel-type move, which, as we all know, is weak against electricity. Pikachu's only option was to outmatch Blanka's physical strength and stamina, which was just too much for the little guy.**

"Uh-huh." Marth said, knowing the outcome of this.

Wiz: And despite keeping a clear head, Pikachu rarely shows any exemplary competence or aptitude on his own. Many of his greatest achievements are actually a result of his trainer's quick thinking or downright luck.

 **Boomstick: Everything was well until Pikachu lost his head.**

Everyone wasn't laughing at this otherwise Pikachu will be barfing again.

Wiz: The winner is Blanka.

The episode was both enjoyable and sad at the same time. Even though, Pikachu may have lost, Kirby, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi were actually impressed he managed to hold his own that long because he mostly relies on his trainer, Ash. Now only one more episode left for this season, time to see what's next.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long, I had to get back to work today. And also, you guys are probably wondering why there isn't a preview on this episode, well, I've been thinking lately, and decided to make the next episode different than the 'other one'. Okay? Thanks! Keep on reading! See ya! Ciao!**


	26. Episode 25 - Kirby VS Majin Buu

**Episode 25 - Kirby VS Majin Buu**

 **Kirby and Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Majin Buu Belongs to Funimation.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Pop Final figures and Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

 **Note: I've been giving a lot of though and decided to skip the episode of 'Goku VS Superman' and went straight to the episode of 'Kirby VS Majin Buu'. Also, since no one try to make an episode of this, I've decided to create this in this fic.**

* * *

"Alright guys, the last episode of season one." Kirby said.

"Okay," The young smashers said.

"So, you boys always have done this alot?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yup. We were bored and Kirby got a package from UPS, and then that's how we got the DVDs." Toon Link stated as he explained how he and his friends got the DVDs.

"But I'm still not sure about the planet being destroyed, it all seems fishy to me." Marth said, feeling unsure.

"Well, whether or not it's fishy or not, it's kinda entertaining when wathing this show." Pit said, happily.

"Although, when watchng these episodes, I can analyzes the combatants stats, abilities, skills and many more to my data banks." Mega Man said.

"So, then how come you guys always do this when watching two fighters fight each other?" Jigglypuff asked.

Kirby and Ness then looked at each other. "We don't know." Kirby answered.

"It's kinda a hobby to us," Ness added.

"Oh," was her response.

Kirby then begins to started the last episode of Season One Death Battle until suddenly there was knocking on the door.

"Ugh... again with the knocking on the door thing, this is seriously getting old..." Pit growled as he stomped by the door and forcefully opened it. "Whatever it is you guys have say, make it quick cause we're busy."

"Well, isn't that a pleasant welcome?" Pit blinked as he sees both Sonic, Mario and Luigi appearing by the front door.

"Oh Sonic, Mario and Luigi! I didn't notice guys!" Pit said, surprised to see 3 of the smashers joining in.

"And speaking of notice," Sonic said as he spotted Jigglypuff, Nana, the female Villagers, Pichu, Marth, Ike, and Roy. "I see you guys are forming a party in here. Is this because of Death Battle?"

"Yep. And you guys are just in time too, because this is last episode of the first season of Death Battle." Kirby said, happily.

"Last episode huh? Well, count me in." Sonic said, joining into the group.

"Again Sonic," Mario said, sighing. "why is it that you always jumping in and watch something almost involves violents?"

"Because it's entertaining. Beside, it's better than doing nothing." Sonic said.

Mario an Luigi then looked at each other, then shrugged as they begin to join the others as well.

"Alright, now that's everyone's here, let's-"

"I would like to join as well." A voice came as Kirby and the others looked as they saw Meta Knight appearing from the door as well.

"Oh hi Meta Knight!" Kirby said, happily to see his master.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked, seeing the masked warrior appearing like that.

"I heard that there were some commotion coming from this area, and then I realize the noise was coming from your room, Kirby." Meta Knight said.

"Oh..." Kirby said, realizing the noises he and his pals were making.

"Then I overheard the Death Battle thing, then decided to check it out." Meta Knight said.

"Well, you're in luck because this is the last episode of the first season," Ness said, smiling at him.

"Oh, well, it's a good thing I came in." Meta Knight said.

"Speaking of which, where's Pikachu?" Sonic said, in wonder.

"...I'm here..." Everyone then looked and found the said mouse Pokemon, who suddenly looked like he isn't too good. Then, as Pikachu moved out of the bathroom, he approached to the others who had worried and confused expressions on their faces. "...don't worry about me...I'll just be here minding my own business..." Pikachu said, slowly as he mysteriously pulled out a pack of golden Oreo cookies (Birthday Cake flavor frosting) and started munching the cookies, looking like he doesn't care.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Uh... is there something troubling your little friend there?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's uh... not important right now." Kirby said, not mentioning the battle he and his friends witness Pikachu's battle with Blanka and lost. Then replied, "now that everyone's here, lets get the show on the road." Kirby then placed the dics and press play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Peter Joseph Scaturro & Bryan Kei Mantia*)**

What they see now is an entire city being destroyed.

Wiz: Imagine right now, what does the apocalyptic destroyer of worlds look like?

 **Boomstick: Stop thinking, because you're wrong. It's these pudgy pink terrors. Kirby, Nintendo's floating puff-ball of never-ending cheer and dreams.**

Wiz: And Majin Buu, the most vicious monster in the Dragonball Universe.

Kirby is now surprised. "No... way..."

"Whoa, now Kirby's in Death Battle!?" Pit sai in shock. "How many other fighters are there that we know?!"

"We won't know until we watch the next season of Death Battle." Mega Man replied.

"That's true." Ness said in response.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a small pink spherical creature with two stubby arms, two red feet, two oval-shaped eyes with black pupils (with a faint shade of blue at the bottom) and cheek-blushes.

 **Kirby**

 **(*Cues: Kirby - King Dedede Battle/Gourmet Race (Orchestral Remix)*)**

Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, an epic war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was. Ultimately, good prevailed, but at the cost of many, many lives. Yet one infant Star Warrior escaped the carnage, destined to awaken a millennium later and save the galaxy. His name... is Kirby...

 **(*Record scratches*)**

 _Kirby: HIII!_

 **(*Cues: Green Greens - Kirby Super Star Ultra*)**

 **Boomstick: Wait, what?!**

"That's right! That was me! I'm hero who saved DreamLand and the entire galaxy." Kirby said, happily and giddy.

"We all know the story Kirby." Ness said, knowing Kirby's origin.

"Indeed." MK added. "I was there in one of those battles, fighting off the monsters attacking Dream Land."

"Hm. At least you guys are good at something." Pikachu muttered as he continued munching Oreo cookies.

 **Boomstick: The cute cuddly pink puffball who lives in Happyland? Are you sure you're reading the right back story?**

Wiz: Yes. He crash landed on Popstar, the most confusingly-shaped planet ever, and has been defending the kingdom of Dream Land ever since.

"That's right." Kirby said, nodding.

"Whoa Kirby, you really are a great hero." Jigglypuff said, impressed.

"Uh, thanks Jigglypuff." Kirby said, blushing a bit.

 **Boomstick: But look at him! He's just so adorable and cuddly. He couldn't hurt a fly.**

"Well, he's right about one thing; being adorable and cuddly." Pit said.

Wiz: Kirby is a ravenous cannibal who thrives on the blood of mass murder.

"Wait, what...?" Pit said, overhearing the last part

They watched as they saw Kirby and his friends Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala at a distance farmland where a numerous number of sheep bones

Tiff : Did you do this?

Boomstick: Holy shit!

The gang then looked at Kirby strangely. Kirby then looked at them back. "What...?" He responded.

"Nothing!" They all said it at the same time.

 **(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fighters (Kracko)*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Unknown, 200 years pre-maturity**

 **Height: 8 in/20 cm**

 **Weight: Likely under 10 oz/283 g**

 **Species: Unknown**

 **Infant-like and cheerful demeanor**

 **A Star Warrior**

 **Citizen of Dream Land**

* * *

Wiz: He may not look it, but Kirby is a powerhouse. He possesses incredible strength, speed, durability and an arsenal stranger than an average day in Florida.

"I kinda get the powerhouse part, but Florida?" Pit said, strangely.

"Kirby is a strong and agile Star Warrior, and with his various abilities he can overcome many challenges that throws at him." Meta Knight stated.

"Well, that's true, though I highly doubt Kirby will win against an opponet like Majin Buu." Roy replied.

"Right back at ya pal." Ike said.

 **Boomstick: His trademark power is his inhale ability, which sucks almost everything in with a powerful vortex. With it, he can clear out everything from a quick meal to an acre of forest in a matter of seconds.**

"That would explains why he keeps eating all our food back in the mansion." Pikachu growled. Kirby sweatdropped.

Wiz: Plus, Kirby's body is malleable, allowing him to stretch his mouth and inhale larger objects, though he does have trouble wrapping his mouth around extremely large and heavy things.

 **Boomstick: LIKE MY DIC-!**

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Ness, Lucas, Villager, Popo, Nana, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Pit, Meta Knight and surprisingly Jiggypuff yelled at the screen, knowing what he's about to say.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Inhale**

 **Copy Ability**

 **Warp Star**

 **Flight**

 **Air Bullet**

 **Slide Kick**

 **Can Summon Helpers**

* * *

Wiz: -KIRBY weighs practically nothing, allowing him to inflate his body and fly like a sentient balloon.

"So, in a way, you're like a pink balloon that floats like a feather." Pit said.

"That's right." Kirby nodded.

"Man, I always thought that it was because you're like a balloon with the air or helium." Pit said, thoughtful.

"Well... except my body is made of air I inhaled." Kirby said, sweatdropped.

Wiz: He can traverse the skies, and outer space, by using his own personal vehicle, the Warp Star.

"Well, I guess the Warp Star works for Kirby, but how come it didn't for us in Smash Bros.?" Popo asked.

"The Warp Star is the source of Kirby's powers, not just for transportation." Meta Knight said. "If the Warp Star goes out so will Kirby. Plus, the Warp Stars you use in each battle don't work like that."

"Okay, I guess..." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: Which he can call up at any time on speed dial. No, really, he uses a cell phone. Somebody get me that number! I tried 1-800-PINK-RIDE, but it was something else...**

"I doubt it's rather embrassing I bet." Pikachu mumbled as he continues munching cookies.

Wiz: The Warp Star is Kirby's primary means of transportation through the universe, and can travel at speeds faster then light. It is forged of Kirby's own energy, so, while delicate, should it be destroyed, Kirby can easily create a new one on his own, making the cell phone kind of pointless.

"Hey, you still have that cell phone on ya, right," Ness asked him.

"Yes, but I used it to play games and make phone calls." Kirby answered.

"Okay then..." Ness replied.

 **(*Cues: Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fountain of Dreams*)**

 **Boomstick: I'd be happy to take that phone off his hands, though I'm a bit iffy on standing anywhere near that star-driving balloon marshmallow. Look at him! He doesn't even care! He's a monster!**

"A pink monster if you ask me," Link muttered to the others, causing the others to chuckle. Then received a glare from Jigglypuff and Meta Knight.

Wiz: It's about to get even worse: guess what just happened to that poor creature? See, when Kirby swallows a victim, they don't exactly die. Turns out Kirby's stomach, is, in fact, an entirely separate and endless dimension of reality.

 **Boomstick: So he never feels full. Talk about getting your money's worth at an all-you-can-eat-buffet, though.**

"Eh?" was Pit's response as he and the gang looked at the screen when they see Kirby floating inside a space-like dimension that what looks like his stomach with apples inside.

"Mama Mia..." Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"I... don't know know to say this," Pit said, stunned.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Kirby said, cheerful about his interdimensional stomach.

Everyone then looked at him, which made him a uncomfortable. "Uh, guys?" Kirby then was pulled by Ness as he and Pikachu forcedfully opened his mouth and went inside Kirby's stomach.

 _Inside Kirby's Stomach..._

"Hm... I guess he wasn't kidding with the whole dimensional stomch thing." Ness said as he and Pikachu are floating inside Kirby's stomah that looked like a space-like world.

"Normally, I'll be gross by this but I have to admit it is pretty cool." Pikachu said, admitted.

Ness then looked at him. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Pikachu said, strongly agrees.

 _Out of Kirby's Stomach..._

"Hey guys! Come on! I'm getting a stomach ache!" Kirby whined. Then he felt a burning pain in his stomach. A few seconds later, he coughed up both Ness and Pikachu onto the floor and continued to hack and splutter feeling very sick.

"What did you two do in there?" Meta Knight questioned them.

"Nothing. We just went inside there and saw Kirby's interdimenisonal stomach." Pikachu said, shaking his whole furry body.

"And we went inside there, it's like another universe entirely. There were stars, comets and everything. Well, mostly stars." Ness stated.

Kirby continued coughing. "You *cough* could've *cough* just *cough* ask."

"Sorry about that pal." Pikachu said, as he resumes eating Oreos.

Wiz: Kirby can trap thousands of victims in this abyss. Then, he can actually enter his own stomach dimension and draw from his captive's power using his copy ability.

 **Boomstick: How in the hell?! Does he, like, swallow himself?**

Wiz: He likely projects an astral image of himself within the dimension, which can act on the physical plain.

 **Boomstick: Sure...**

"Uh..." Pit replied, waiting for a response.

"He means Kirby can summon a spirit-like entity of himself and goes inside of his own stomach." Meta Knight stated.

"Oh." Pit said.

Sonic whistled. "Now I'm impressed."

* * *

 **COPY ABILITIES**

 **Sword**

 **Hammer**

 **Fighter**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Wheel**

 **Mike**

 **Hypernova**

 **Star Rod**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Anyway, with the Copy ability, Kirby's form and power change based on what he's eating.**

"That also explains why he always inhales us and used our abilities against us." Pit said, remembering how Kirby uses that same ability he uses at every smash battle.

 **Boomstick: By devouring an enemy with a mallet, he can become Hammer Kirby, a master of whack-a-mole!**

Wiz: Fire Kirby can unleash a torrent of flame and survive all manner of heat. Ice Kirby can freeze his foes solid. Wheel Kirby is fast enough to drive around the entire kingdom of Dream Land in under two seconds, though who knows how he can see where he's going.

"I kinda like the Hammer Kirby ability, because the hammer looks kinda gool." Popo said.

"I agree." Nana agrees.

"Fire Kirby is really good at unleashing fire, I wonder if he's good at making campfires." Pit commented.

"And not to mention the part on Wheel Kirby, I would've gone a 500 meter races with that speed powered wheel." Sonic said with interest.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Kirby said, blushing.

 **Boomstick: There's Mike Kirby, who singing talent is apparently so awful, everything that hears it dies.**

The smashers sees Mike Kirby singing inside N.M.E's base, causing several monsters to explode.

"Sheesh, this is exactly why Kirby should never be joined in any of our Karaoke nights." Pit said, while pluging his ears as he watch Mike Kirby sings terriblily as the monsters got exploded.

"I agree with you Pit." Toon Link said, agreeing with him as he too pluged his ears.

 **Boomstick: Like Wiz at karaoke night with the ladies.**

Wiz: Yea...HEY!

Everyone chuckled.

 **(*Cues: Arena Battle - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*)**

 **Boomstick: Stone Kirby is nearly indestructible, and Sword Kirby is a master with a blade, he can even fire sword beams, which can cut through anything without mercy. DAMN!**

"Amazing." Link said, amazed. "It's kinda similar to the Skyward Strike attack."

"Uh-huh." Kirby said, while nodded. "All thanks to Meta Knight, who taught me the Sword Beam attack."

"It was nothing." Meta Knight said, sheepishly.

 **Boomstick: But that's not all, he can pour a ton of energy into the blade, and make it grow into the powerful Ultra Sword.**

Then the smashers watches Kirby, as Ultra Sword Kirby, as his sword grew double in size and slashes both the enemies (Waddle Dee, Puppet Waddle Dee, and Bronto Burt) and the star covered ground.

"That... was... AMAZING!" Pit exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks Pit!" Kirby said, happily.

 **(*Cues: Final Battle EX - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*)**

Wiz: Fighter Kirby is a master martial artist, and by inhaling a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hyper Nova Kirby, capable of devouring worlds.

They then watches Kirby change into a shiny colored version of himself (Hypernova Kirby) as he inhales the said fruit.

"That sounds intriguting, and yet at the same time, dangerous." Marth commented.

"The Miracle Fruit he inhaled can be dangerous, but at the same time, useful in dangerous situation." Meta Knight stated.

"Man, even I did see that coming." Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: Last, but not least, by absorbing his own Warp Star, Kirby can create his ultimate weapon, the Star Rod, a magical staff powered by dreams and capable of destroying evil, and most of the moon.

They now watches Kirby inhales his Warp Star, creating the Star Rod as he uses against both Nightmare's Power Orb form and his true form, along with destroying half of the moon.

"I got to admit, that Star Rod thing is pretty powerful." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but destroying half of the moon, that was kinda overkill." Pit replied.

"At least Kirby is the one capable of using it," Ness said.

"In the right hands that is..." Marth added.

Then they heard a 'Psst' sound as they saw Kirby opening a can of soda that he got from the freigh. Kirby then noticed the four boys looking at him. "What?"

"Nevermind..." They both said while they all sweatdropped.

 **Boomstick: The only problem with Kirby's copy ability is, they don't last. One bad hit, and there it goes.**

 **(*Cues: Boss Battle - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*)**

Wiz: But even without an added ability, Kirby is remarkably tough.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Cracked Planet Popstar in half (that shocks Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Ike)**

 **Punched a hole through the Earth**

 **Threw Popon to the sun (much impressive to Pit)**

 **Obliterated Popstar in manga (That surprises Meta Knight)**

 **Destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized**

 **Defeated Nightmare and Dark Matter (Which pleases Meta Knight)**

 **Redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs**

* * *

Wiz: He's powerful enough to crack a planet in half ( **Kirby: That was from the Megaton Punch contest** ), fast enough to run on water ( **Kirby: Where I ran from King DeDeDe and Escargoon when Kracko was chasing me** ), and strong enough to throw a monster thirty times his size, on a frying pan, all the way to the sun, circle the burning star, and return to Kirby's feet, with the perfectly cooked monster.

Kirby sweatdropped. "Well... that was where I battle a monster when turning into Cook Kirby, just to help Kawasaki and facing Popon."

"Tch. If I ever face a monster like that, I would electric him up and send to the bottom of a volcano." Pikachu said, opening another pack of Oreo cookies (Lemon flavered frosting) after finishing the last one.

Sonic sweatdropped. "You really need to lay off those cookies."

 **Boomstick: I think that might be the most ridiculous feat we've ever seen on Death Battle. But he's not just strong, he's so tough that he was barely fazed after being crushed under thousands of tons of pressure (Kirby: Hey, that happened when I was beaten to down by Blocky!), and effortlessly survived an explosion massive enough to eclipse the entire world.**

"Well..." Kirby began. "that's only because of Queen Sectonia and Taranza."

"Yes, only because they used the Dreamstalk to control most of the universe of Dream Land." Meta Knight stated.

"Oh right..." Kirby replied.

Wiz: He's achieved all of this despite being only eight inches tall.

"HEY!" Kirby said, feeling insulted by his size.

"Hey, you're the one who accomplish everything in your current size, so that makes you the shortest hero of Dream Land." Pikachu said, smirking at him.

"Grr..." Kirby growled.

 **Boomstick: See? Its not the size of the monster, it's how he throws a FUCKING HUMUNGOUS FRYING PAN INTO THE SUN AND BACK!**

Wiz: Well, Kirby does have one crucial flaw: he's a baby, and has yet to fully mature as a Star Warrior.

"What? I'm mature!" Kirby said.

"Oh really? If you're so mature, then how come you always mess around with other people cakes, namely Peach's?" Pikachu asked.

Kirby sweatdropped. "Well... I... I just like... cake."

"Exactly." Pikachu smirked. "And beside, you never really focus on anything either than food."

"That's not true! I focus on anything, beside food." Kirby retorted.

"Sure..." Pikachu chuckled as Kirby growled at him.

"Come on Pikachu, please be nice!" Jigglypuff scold at him.

"Yeah, at least he's doing a better job than you did." Lucas joined.

"Mhm." Pikachu grunted.

"Thanks guys," Kirby said, sweetly, seeing as both Jigglypuff and Lucas defended him.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, he's not too bright, so he's not gonna be whipping up any genius strategies mid-fight.**

"Okay, that one was uncalled for." Yoshi commented.

"Definitely." Sonic agrees.

 **Boomstick: Fortunately, he's powerful enough to get away with it. Kirby is the most adorably terrifying thing in the world.**

Kirby does his traditional ending dance while the Kirby Dance music from Kirby's Return to Dreamland plays.

Despite being a baby and likes to eat food in a single second, Kirby is good friend and fateful student, according to Meta Knight. He's amazing good at using the power of his inhale ability and his Copy Ability. And surprisingly, he has a stomach that has his own space-like dimension, knowing that he can tap the power of those he inhales and used them for his Copy Ability. Not to mention, the use of the Miracle Fruit, giving him the ability of Hypernova Kirby, allowing him to inhale anything in sight, almost like a black hole. Now on to the next combatant.

* * *

The next combatant is pink alien-like monster with a big pink gut that looks like he's made of chewing gum, and wearing a black vest like armor with yellow lining on each side, a purple cape, billowy white pants, a garter belt with an 'M" on the buckle, bright yellow boots and gloves.

 **Majin Buu**

 **(*Cues: Evil Buu - Dragon Ball Z*)**

Wiz: True terror is something unpredictable, unstoppable, and dreadfully deceiving.

"Trust me Wiz, I've seen destructive terror, and it's no different then what I see here." Pit said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: A perfect description for the pink monstrosity known as Majin Buu.**

They now seen the evil creature... but different from the image of the combatant, it looked like a small kid, looking like he can do anyone or anything then changing it to an adult form of it, and then again when turning into the form they see now.

"He looks so creepy... huge, but creepy." Luigi said, shivering in fear.

"I like to see how this guy became this strong." Pit sai, observing the pink monster.

"For an alien monster from the Dragon Ball series, he's a total powerhouse." Ness said.

"True, true." Kirby and Pikachu said, agreeing with him.

 **Boomstick: Majin Buu is a fat, pink, man-sized baby thing with enough power to destroy a planet. And I assume he's made of some sort of bubble gum. Probably Big League Chew.**

"He's so creepy looking." Pichu said.

"Never would expect for a Majin." Ness replied.

"A Majin? What's that?" Pit asked.

"Apparently, that's the name of an alien species that looked like bubble gum." Ness said. "And I readed somewhere that the name 'Majin' means Demon God in Japanese mythology."

"That sounds kinda like Hades." Pit said, remembering the ruler of the Underworld.

"Or Gannondorf, if he uses the limited amount of power through the Triforce of Power." Link added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Immemorial**

 **Height: (Fat) Approx. 6ft/183 cm, (Kid) Approx. 5ft/152 cm**

 **Race: Majin**

 **Aliases: Mr. Buu, Boo of Pure Evil, Majin of Destruction**

 **Originally thought to be created by Bibibdi**

 **Friends with Super Janemba**

* * *

Wiz: Buu has existed since the dawn of time, but was only discovered five million years ago by the nefarious wizard, Bibidi.

The group sees a green wizard-like alien that looked like he's a very evil man.

"Whoa, that guy is freaky," Pit commented.

"But looking at him, he does look kinda famillar..." Yoshi said, seeing how he seen that character before.

"Kinda like Babidi..." Pikachu replied, seeing the alien wizard with another wizard alien.

Wiz: Bibidi released Majin Buu on a helpless universe, intent on destroying everything. After annihilating hundreds of planets, Bibidi set his sights on Earth, sending Buu ahead in a sealed capsule just waiting to be released.

"Damn, that must've been crazy." Ike said, surprised.

"I sense there's a 'But' coming..." Link said, knowing that there's a small problem for that.

Boomstick: Buuuuut ( **Link: Call it!** ) then Bibidi got himself killed before he could get to Earth and release the pink terror. ***That gave everyone a relief*** But no worries, the weird lizard-wizard-thing had a back-up plan in the form of a magic clone named Babidi.

"Wait, what?" Ness said, disbelief by that last part.

 **Boomstick: Yes, clone, not son, that was a mis-translation. So, Bibidi, Babidi and Buu. (*sings*) Put 'em all together and what do you get?**

Wiz: A Disney lawsuit...

"Why's that?" Pit asked.

"Because saying those three are the incarnations of the song from Disney's Cinderella." Ness answered.

"Hey, I like that movie," Kirby said. "especially the point about the mice."

"I also like that movie, kinda romantic though." Jigglypuff said, heartful.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, the doppelganger Babidi set out on a quest to recover Buu and complete Bibbidi's plan.**

Wiz: Eventually, Babidi found Buu and opened the monster's shell. BUUUT turns out there was a... slight defect and Buu was... uummm...

 **Boomstick: A complete idiot!**

Majin Buu: OHOHOHOHOHOOO!

"A complete idiot, more like a complete baby headed toddler." Pikachu said, which gave both Kirby, Ness, Yoshi, Pichu, Toon Link and Young Link a good laugh at that joke.

 **(*Cues: Buu's Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)**

Then they watch as Majin Buu hums and stretches his body after being sealed.

Dabura: Is this the... The great Majin Buu? Are you positive?

Wiz: Buu is the equivalent of a man-sized toddler with the power of a billion nuclear warheads.

"Wha-?" Before Pit could ask, he and the others Buu kicks Dabura across land and into a cliff.

"HOLY-" Pit gasped.

"Just one kick!?" Roy said in shocked.

"That's insane!" Luigi shrieked.

"For Majin Buu, it is." Ness replied.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Chocolate Beam**

 **Flight**

 **Gack**

 **Body Manipulation**

 **Regeneration**

 **Absorption**

 **Buu Rocket**

 **Super Breath**

 **Mending Beam**

 **Innocence Express**

 **Vanishing Beam**

 **Finger Beam**

 **Vice Shout**

 **Planet Burst**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Pink Demon - Dragon Ball Z*)**

 **Boomstick: Talk about your terrible twos. Buu has a ridiculous arsenal for killing worlds: he can fly, shoot lasers, destroy cities by breathing too hard, and can fire a beam from his head-penis that can turn people into candy.**

"He can do that?!" Pit and Kirby exclaimed.

"Yes, but not just candy, he can also turn anyone into cookies as well." Ness stated.

"Man, now there's an opponents I never want to fight." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Boomstick, it's not his genitals, its his... well... actually, I don't know what it is. **(Ness: Let's just call it, his antenna. Everyone: Right!)** Which brings me to his strangest ability, his whole body in general.

"Why? Is because he's made of bubble gum?" Pit asked.

"No, it's better than that." Ness answered.

Wiz: Whatever he's made of, its magic in nature. Buu's whole body can be pulled, stretched, or even ripped apart with no negative effects.

"So, in a way, he can instantly use his body as his primary source of weaponry. Interesting." Marth said.

 **Boomstick: He can even pull entire slabs from his belly and use his own flesh as a weapon. AAHH, this is just getting stranger and stranger.**

"Okay, that Majin Buu guy is completely weird." Nana said, looking gross out.

"Maybe, but don't forget, he's also a very destructive monster." Pikachu said, munching on the Oreos again.

Wiz: Yes, and he apparently does feel pain, though it seems to please him. Like some sort of combat masochist. Fortunately, his body can regenerate almost instantly.

 **Boomstick: He can be blasted to smithereens and reform himself in seconds. He's practically invincible.**

"Damn... and I thought for sure, he could be an very strong opponent for me." Roy said, not looking like he could face a guy like that.

"That Majin Buu monster is surely one tough cookie, that's for sure." Toon Link replied.

"Yes, he is quite a powerful opponent." Meta Knight said, with his eyes turned green.

Wiz: Buu can mimic any Ki attack after seeing it in action only once, this is how he learned Goku's Kamehameha Wave, and Supreme Kai's Instantaneous Movement teleport.

"Yikes!" Ness, Kirby, Lucas and Pikachu said at the same time.

Wiz: But his copying prowess goes even further, he can physically absorb other people, transforming his mind and body.

"Eww! Gross!" All the girls cried.

 _Buu: YES! COME TO ME!_

They then watched the pink slob absorbs Gotenks, and placed it into his body, changing him into the form that merged with Gotenks.

 **(*Cues: Majin Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)**

 **Boomstick: That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.**

"No kidding..." Ness and Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: Each version of Buu has a different personality, based on whom he's absorbed. Fat Buu is cheerful and childlike, due to absorbing the carefree Grand Supreme Kai, but then there's his original, and most dangerous form, Kid Buu.

The gang then sees Kid Buu, a kid verison of Majin Buu which happens to his final form.

"That's his final form? But he looks just like a little kid." Pit said, seeing Kid Buu.

"Once again, looks can be deceving when going up against an enemy that powerful." Marth stated.

"Indeed." Meta Knight added.

 **Boomstick: He's so tiny! He's like a little kid in MC Hammer pants! This can't seriously be his deadliest form.**

Wiz: Kid Buu is pure rage incarnate.

 **(*Cues: Panic - Dragon Ball Z*)**

Kid Buu screams out loud and pounds on his chest.

"How is that pure rage incarnate?" Pit asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Meta Knight said.

Wiz: He can get so angry, he's capable of tearing holes in the fabric of reality just by screaming.

"Oh..." Pit said, feeling scared of seeing that ability.

"Now that's just plain scary." Toon Link said, surprised.

"Is it possible for a monster like him to use such an ability?" Mega Man asked.

"For Majin Buu, yes." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: Or, if he's fed up with whatever planet he's on, he'll just blow it to bits with his Planet Burst attack.**

Wiz: In a universe chock full of planet busters, Majin Buu is one of the strongest, he's destroyed entire galaxies by systematically obliterating each planet one by one over time.

"Yikes!" The boys said at the same time.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Unprecedented amount of combat experience**

 **One-shot Dabura**

 **Ripped apart space and time**

 **Eradicated the human race in seconds**

 **Destroyed hundreds of planets**

 **Defeated Gotenks, Vegeta, and Gohan**

 **Survived a battle with Vegito**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Bad News - Dragon Ball Z*)**

 **Boomstick: He's defeated most of Dragonball Z's most powerful characters, including Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan.**

"So, not only he defeated the guy who beat Shadow, he also defeated two fighters as well?" Sonic said. "Man, this guy has be crazy."

"Well, three since Gotenks is the fusion fighter of Goten and Trunks," Ness said.

Wiz: He one-shot the king of the demon realm, and easily bested the Supreme Kais.

 **Boomstick: Who are like the gods of other gods, so needless to say, Buu is pretty frickin' strong.**

"Even the gods in Vegeta's world are having a hard time taking out that guy!" Pit said in shock.

"No wonder he's amazingly strong." Toon Link said, surprised.

 **(*Cues: Kid Buu Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)**

Wiz: But he's also extremely cocky, caring little about strategy or personal safety, and while his regenerative ability seems to make him indestructible, Buu is one of the only Dragonball characters who's body has been visibly effected by ordinary bullets.

"So ordinary weapons have no effect on this guy," Link said. "yep, I say there's a 90% of Kirby losing."

"Guess so." Ike spoke.

"Definitely." Roy replied.

"Normally I disagree, but this is far beyond I've ever seen." Marth said.

"So true..." Sonic replied.

"Definitely true..." Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"Oh come on guys! Who's side are you on?!" Kirby exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: And while being able to destroy planets, his body's not tough enough to take the explosion, forcing him to regenerate from a mass of pink particles.**

Wiz: Despite having the mind of a child and the body of Play-Doh, Majin Buu might just be the deadliest villain in Dragonball history.

 _Majin Buu: Me get big Buu MAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!_

Buu screams, causing a massive explosion of energy.

For some parent reason, Majin Buu can be quite a hand full when facing against powerful opponents like Vegeta and Goku. His body maybe made out of magic, but most of him was made of gum-like clay, allowing him to heal himself in an instant. He even uses powerful attacks, including the Chocolate Beam, who can turn people and animals into candy, cookies, and many more, and the Planet Burst attack, which allows him to create a giant size energy ball that can oblitare any planet within second. Buu is one powerful creature you do not to mess with.  
-

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first if you like Dragon Ball, make sure you check this out.**  
-

 **(*Cues: Yacker's Plea - Sonic Colors*)**

Before they debate who can win, a little commerical came in as they watched an older human man with blonde hair walks towards a stack of boxes of chibi figures that said 'Super Saiyan God Goku' and picks one up as he opens the box and brought out of the figure.

 _Man: Super Saiyan God Goku?! He's my best friend._

Ness the looked at him weirdly. 'Hm? That voice...' He said in his mind, as he somehow heard that man's voice before.

 _?: Then why do you hate me, buster?_

He then looks around for hearing that voice.

 _Man: What?_

"Who said that?" Kirby said in confusion.

"I don't know..." Pikachu said, "but it does sound creepy."

?: My Super Saiyan God form will eat Superman for lunch, like a delicious muffin.

Everyone seems confused at this until they saw the blonde man looking at the chibi figure, knowing who's voice was coming from.

"Wait a minute... you don't think-a..." Luigi said, getting the shivers.

"No way..." Pit said, surprised.

"Impossible..."Marth said, doesn't want to believe.

 _?: That's right, I'm talking to you, Ben Singer! Bet you can't even sing._

The man, Ben Singer, was shocked as he found out the figure was talking to him. And so did the smashers.

"D-Di-Did that... doll just... talked...?!" Luigi said, scared.

"I think it did... but I wish I didn't..." Roy said in disbelief.

As Ben was shock to this, throws the chibi figure to the garbage bin. But the chibi figure teleports back to the table using Instant Transmission. Ben slowly looks up to the table.

 _Super Saiyan God Goku Chibi Figure:_ We see them, Ben. They're very angry. We see the comments. We see everything...*his head spins for a few second until he stops.*

That's where Luigi got even more scared as he swiftly jumped into Mario and held on to him for dear life.

"Holy crap, now that's scary!" Pikachu said, shocked.

"I don't know if I could buy it, or don't." Pit said, looking like he has some doubts on the chibi figure.

 _Ben: I don't want you anymore._

 _Super Saiyan God Goku Chibi Figure: Wha-_

Ben then stuffs the chibi figure back in the box. Then you can hear the muffled scream of the chibi figure.

"Phew. That was weird." Pit said in relief.

"Totally." Pikachu added.

 _Ben: Merry Christmas._

"Oh! Now I remember!" Ness said, causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Kirby asked.

"That guy, and his voice, call me crazy... but I think that guy was Wizard just now." Ness said

"Huh?!" Everyone was now shock.

"Wait! You mean, that guy with the blonde hair, that was Wizard!?" Pit said, shocked.

"I think so." Ness said in response.

"Well... if that's true, then where's Boomstick?" Toon Link asked.

"No idea." Pikachu said, then resume eating cookies then notices that his Oreos are gone. He looked around to look for them, then he heard munching behind him, then saw Sonic munching on the cookies.

"Hey, those are my cookies!" Pikachu said, angrily.

"Sorry, you snooze, you lose!" Sonic said, munching on the cookie. Pikachu growled at him.

 **Boomstick: You too can own one of these totally-not-possessed limited-edition Pop Final figures, exclusively at . Click the link below and use the code dbzscrewattack for 10% off, only at . But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

They didn't decide who gonna be the winner in this battle so they decide to watch the battle to see who will come out on top.

 **(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Intro Theme*)**

On a bright day in the Kingdom of Dream Land, in what appears to be Green Greens, a multitude of citizens are enjoying the good day. Some Waddle Dees are walking around, a Bonkers is sleeping, a Knuckle Joe is simply standing around and two Waddle Doos are dancing with each other.

"Well, isn't that peaceful?" Pikachu said, happily, seeing Dream Land still peaceful as ever.

Then suddenly, a pink beam is blasted from the sky at one of the Waddle Doos, turning it into a piece of cake.

"What the heck?" Pikachu said, as he and Kirby looked shocked.

The camera moves up to reveal the source of the laser attack. It was from none other than Maijn Buu.

 _Majin Buu: HELLO!_

 **(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Moonlight Capital*)**

Buu then strikes one of the Waddle Dees with his Chocolate Beam, which sends the rest of the citizens running around and fleeing in panic.

"Ah geez, and I thought the people in my world were running in a panic when the army of the Underworld came back." Pit said, seeing everyone running from the pink monster.

"Still, I'm surprised that his Chocolate Beam can turn anyone into sweets." Sonic said.

"Thank god that doesn't happen to us." Ness said. Everyone nodded in that agreement.

Buu continues to fire Chocolate Beams left and right, hitting multiple targets before shooting one at the camera. It then returns to Buu floating mid-air, laughing and cheering at all of the things he's turned to sweets which are hovering near him.

 _Buu: Me gonna eat you up!_

Buu picks up one of the nearby chocolate bars and throws it into the air in an attempt to catch it in his mouth, but before it gets there a strong wind pulls it and all of the food away from him.

 **(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Masked Dedede*)**

The camera moves to the source of the wind, which would be the hero of Dreamland, Kirby, riding his Warp Star and using his inhale ability to suck up all of the food. Kirby eats all of it in one gulp with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Alright, time to see what Kirby is made of." Pikachu said.

"Let's see just how good Kirby is." Toon Link said.

Jigglypuff, however, is now intense as she begins to pleaded that would Kirby would win. Meta Knight's also watching the battle from up close, seeing how good his apprentice is. And as for Kirby, he wants to see if he can win against Majin Buu.

Buu however, is less than pleased with this and quite angered that his food was stolen.

 _Buu: *Points at Kirby* YOU MAKE BUU MAD. BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!_

Time to see who really is the best pink terror in the world.

 **FIGHT**

Kirby and Buu rush towards each other and collide punches, before Kirby knocks Buu back and attempts to knock him out of the sky, but Buu teleports to avoid the attack and hits Kirby with a beam from his mouth which knocks the ability copier out of the air. Kirby lands next to Bonkers, who tries to get away only for Kirby to inhale him and transform into Hammer Kirby.

"Yes, Hammer Kirby will totally smash him to bits!" Pit said, cheerfully.

"Yes, but that depends on how he'll hold that ability for long." Meta Knight said.

Buu then charges at Hammer Kirby, who counters by hitting him away with his hammer. Kirby throws the hammer at him, retrieves it, and proceeds to beat on Buu before knocking him skyward, at which point he hops onto a newly created Warp Star to knock Buu against a tree, then a wall and eventually pounding him flat against the ground.

Buu just pops back up, however, and proceeds to grab Kirby and slam him into the ground so hard that he loses his copy ability.

"Damn. That's gotta hurt." Sonic said, winced alittle.

"Well, there goes his Hammer ability." Toon Link said, seeing Kirby losing his Hammer ability.

Jigglypuff got worried for who knows what happens next.

Buu then threw him into the air and knocking him into a forest. Kirby slams into a tree which frightens some of the other citizens there. He then proceeds to inhale Sword Knight and become Sword Kirby. Majin Buu returns as Sword Kirby charges up and delivers a powerful slash that cuts Majin Buu in half at the waist.

"Alright, you got him!" Pit said, happily to see Majin Buu sliced into two.

"It's not over yet." Marth said, seeing the battle is not over yet.

 **(*Music Ends*)**

 _Buu: *Cries* You hurt Buu! *His two halves zip back together* Almost!_

Kirby then facepalms at what he has to deal with his opponent.

"D'oh!" Kirby said as he too facepalms just like that.

"Yeah, that's how we react when we see something like that." Ness said to him.

"Dang, how will this end?" Pac-man said.

Just then, a Blade Knight runs past Kirby in a panic. Buu notices them and sends a blob of his body after the fleeing swordsman, which it captures and returns to Buu, granting the jolly giant of a sword, which he then uses to fight Sword Kirby.

"Okay, that's just gross!" Nana said, creeped out.

"Join the club, sister." Popo said in response.

 **(*Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Vital Burner*)**

Majin Buu then tries to swing his sword at Kirby but actually cuts a tree in half, before losing his sword and getting slashed frequently in the air before getting knocked to the ground. Buu then charges up his Chocolate Beam, causing Kirby to lose his power up out of fear when it misses and turns a boulder into pudding. However, on the second time firing, Kirby inhales the beam along with Majin Buu. Buu then winds up inside Kirby's inner dimension.

"Oh yeah, that got him for sure!" Pit cheered.

"Alright! No can survive in Kirby's stomach!" Pikachu said, cheerfully.

"Amazing..." Jigglypuff said, looking somewhat amazed.

"It's not over yet..." Meta Knight said, with Marth nodding in that agreement.

 _Buu: No! *angrily punches cake inside Kirby's stomach dimension* NOOOO!_

 **(*Cues: Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Vs. Magolor*)**

Buu's anger becomes so great that it actually causes Kid Buu to separate from him. Kid Buu laughs at him being freed and destroys his doppelganger, pounding on his chest and laughing.

"Oh crap, I forgot about his final form." Pit said, totally forgot about Majin Buu's final form.

Then he started escaping back to Dreamland through a dimensional hole. Kirby begins to panic as Kid Buu teleports behind him and begins pummeling him before slamming Kirby onto the ground. Kid Buu then teleports in the sky and summons a Shocking Ball attack and laughs maniacally, just before firing the Shocking Ball attack at Kirby. The Warp Star then picks up Kirby just when the Shocking Ball attack was going to kill him. While Kirby is on the Warp Star, a Knuckle Joe runs next to Kirby. Kirby sees the Knuckle Joe and swallows him, becoming Fighter Kirby. Fighter Kirby bumps his fists together and rushes toward Kid Buu.

"Yes! Fighter Kirby's a Martial Artist! That could totally give hm the edge to win!" Pit said.

"Alright!" Pikachu cheered.

Kid Buu is seen doing his stretchy body-shaking dance move as he laughs in what he thinks is victory, but Fighter Kirby then surprise kicks Buu in the face, throws him, and then launches what is similar to a Hadouken from Street Fighter. Kid Buu dodges this attack and tries to roundhouse kick Kirby, but Kirby blocks this and launches an uppercut. Kirby expertly blocks and dodges all of Buu's attacks until he teleports behind him and punches him, destroying his ability.

"Dang it, that always happens!" Pit said, angrily.

"So much for his Fighter ability." Ike said with disappointment.

Buu knocks Kirby into a tree, breaking it, then breaks the Warp Star and sends it to Kirby, which was a big mistake.

"And so much for Kirby's ride." Toon Link said, who is also disappointed.

 **(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fighters Animal Helpers*)**

Kirby swallows the Warp Star, shocking Buu.

"What the-? Why would he-" Pit said, before realizing it. "Oh right, of course! Inhaling the Warp Star..."

"Would make him Star Rod Kirby!" Ness finished the sentence.

And they're right. Kirby becomes Star Rod Kirby, and quickly shoots 3 stars at him. Buu counters, but he can not get a hit in and teleports away. Buu tries to knock it away, but Kirby gets it back and shoots more stars. After Buu teleports many times, Kirby predicts where Buu will go and shoots a gold beam of energy, blowing Buu to pieces.

"Yes, he did it! I mean, you did it!" Pit said as he picks up Kirby and dances around for Kirby's sudden victory.

"Weee! Weee! I won! I won!" Kirby cheered as he enjoys this and victory.

"Yes! You show him who's boss!" Pikachu joined in on the fun.

"Whoa, you changed quickly, I thought you'll be depressed all day." Yoshi said, seeing Pikachu regain his cheery self again.

"Nah, I'm over it! Beside, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing but eating all day." Pikachu said, smirking at him.

Ness and Lucas seems glad for him, along with Villager, Nana, Popo, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu and Pac-man. Jigglypuff then smiled happily that Kirby has beaten the alien mosnter. But that sudden cheer was later interrupted when Sonic spoke up, "Uh, guys...?" That got their attention. "Are you guys done cheering?" He asked.

"Uh... we are now," Pit said, simply.

"Then, you better take a look at this." Sonic said as he pointed his thumb at the screen.

They looked and saw something that shocks them, including Kirby and Jigglypuff, Buu regenerates his whole body and, in an instant, destroys the Star Rod.

"NOOOO!" Pit cried.

"My Star Rod...!" Kirby yelled.

His pals gasped while Jigglypuff looked shock.

The loss of Kirby's ultimate weapon leaves him hopeless and crying, while Buu is readying his most powerful attack, the Planet Burst.

"Oh no, it's the Planet Burst attack!" Lucas said in surprise.

"That attack will destroy anything!" Ness said in shock.

"There's no way Kirby can survive this!" Toon Link cried.

"No way! It can't be!" Pit said, shock to see the attack.

"Kirby can't die for this!" Pichu shouted.

Kirby then begin to slum in defeat. "...I'm doom." He said, slowly.

Jigglypuff then begins to comfort by rubbing his back.

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Hypernova Kirby*)

As Kirby is crying over the loss of his Star Rod, the Miracle Fruit in his stomach activates, causing him to become Hypernova Kirby.

"Wait! It's not over yet! Look!" Pit said, causing the others look.

Hypernova Kirby swallows and spits out the Planet Burst, and a shocked Buu is helpless, and is shot into the sun by the returned attack. When the sun turns around, it shows Kirby's face, which is zoomed into three times with loud drumming sounds in the background.

 _Kirby: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

 **K.O.!**

Kirby inhales the last remaining part of Buu (his boot) and becomes Buu Kirby and uses the chocolate beam to turn two Waddle Dees into cookies.

* * *

"YES! I WON! I WON! I WON!" Kirby cheered wildly as he jumps up and down for winning against Majin Buu.

Pit, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, the Villagers, Pac-man. Toon Link and Young Link were cheering for him while Mario, Luigi, Meta Knight, Marth, Roy, Ike, Link and Sonic smiled at him for his victory.

 **(*Cues: Kirby Squeak Squad - The Hero of Dreamland *)**

 **Boomstick: No way! Did that seriously just happen?**

"Oh it did happen, Boomstick!" Pikachu said, joyfully for Kirby's victory.

Wiz: Yep. Oddly enough Kirby's strength, speed and durability matched and surpassed Buu's. Yes, Buu has more destructive capability, but Kirby's inhale and copy ability let him absorb and rebound anything that could have killed him.

"Indeed." Meta Knight agreed.

 **Boomstick: And Kirby's no slouch when it comes to power. He tanked a planet-sized explosion without a scratch when the same kind of blast turns Buu into mush. And remember the frying pan thing?**

Then the Board of Wisdom came showing a comparison of Planet Popstater and the planet Kirby was familliar with; Shiver Star.

Wiz: Popstar is approximately the same size as the planet Shiver Star, which is actually a post-apocalyptic Earth.

"Really? I didn't know that." Kirby said, doesn't know that planet Shiver Star was known as the planet Earth in sudden destruction.

"So, that's what the earth looks like after a sudden destruction huh? I would have went in and stopped it." Pit said, apparently.

"Though comparing that to the Shiver Star, it's entire different." Meta Knight said, knowing the possible of that.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WISDOM**

 **Planet PopStar**

 **Gravity ~ 9.8 m/s-2 or 32.1 ft/s-2**

 **Escape Velocity ~ 11.2 km/s or 25,053 mph**

 **Popon (upon his defeat)**

 **Popon = 6 acid balls**

 **1 acid ball = 5 Kirbys**

 **Kirby = 8 inches**

 **1 acid ball = 40 in. diameter**

 **Popon 3.5 tons**

 **Escape velocity Mach 73**

* * *

The math and calculations were so advance this made most of Smashers in confusion and some headaches at all the advanced mathematics. Ness and Mega Man, as the smart ones, understand it all, including Meta Knight and Marth.

Wiz: This means Popstar's gravity and escape velocity must be similar to that of Earth's. Throwing the giant acid monster Popon up to the sun means Kirby threw at least 3.5 tons over 25,000 miles per hour, and that's not even counting the giant frying pan or the return trip.

"Interesting." Meta Knight said, impressed by the caluations.

 **Boomstick: And Kirby's Warp Star moves faster than light, a speed that Buu has never had to combat before. "BUT BOOMSTICK, Buu could teleported away from the planet burst ball, right?"**

Wiz: Well, his Instantaneous Movement has limits in extreme situations, such as when he didn't use it when a similar giant ball of murder was KILLING him at the end of Dragon Ball Z.

 **Boomstick: Buu just couldn't stomach this fight.**

Kirby laughed that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Kirby.

* * *

With that, they finished watching the final episode as everyone return to their rooms, but not before Kirby watches Jigglypuff coming back.

"Well, that was fun." Jigglypuff said.

"It was." Kirby said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you won. It was an amazing battle." Jigglypuff said.

"It sure was, and who knows, maybe there'll be other battles in the future." Kirby said in a happy tone.

"I hope so." Jigglypuff replied. Then before he knew, Jigglypuff then walked in and gave him a little on the cheek and Kirby blushed furiously. "Let me know if there's another battle, okay?" She said, softly.

"Uh, o-okay." Kirby said, nodding.

Jigglypuff smiled as she walks away back to her room.

"Hey, Jigglypuff." Kirby said, stopping her. Jigglypuff turned to him. "Thanks, for supporting me back there."

Jigglypuff then smiled at him again, then giggled at the same, as she opened the door, went inside, and then shut the door softly behind her. Kirby sighed dreamily and walked back to his room as he went to bed for the next new day.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long, there were alot of stuff to do and things to type for this episode so here it is. It may not be the episode everyone is hoping for but don't worry, it'll be arriving soon. For now, this episode will be the last one for Season 1. Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys will enjoy this as I begin writing Season 2. Anyway, good luck and keep on reading! Ciao!**


	27. Episode 26 - He-Man VS Lion-O

**Episode 26 - He-Man VS Lion-O**

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, it's me. And I know a lot of things have happening since Season 1 (that includes getting threats from the members of the Critics United, including their supporters and their guest supporters). So, after doing bits of research on them, and their members, I say some of them show no mercy and will do anything get rid any story that is good for others. So, we better watch out in case any of us gets what's coming. Oh yeah, and I'm doing a lot of work at Medtronic so I'll be doing lots of work done before moving on.**

 **Another Author's Notes: And for some reason, since I've being seeing and receiving a lot of criticisms from not just me, but others like me in the DB fic business, I'll be keeping an eye on the CU and their members and supporters from each review on /my email if they started to strike again. Okay, thanks. Keep on writting and thanks for reading!**

 **Also, here's 's the disclaimers:**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **He-Man Belongs to Mattel.**

 **Lion-O Belongs to Rankin-Bass.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

"Haha! You can't catch me!"

"Oh yes, I will!"

"I like to see you try."

"Oh yeah, well, as for you two I'm catching up as usual."

A month has passed since their summer vacation at the Wuhu Island. It was a lot of fun for the people of Smash Bros. But alas, now that summer is over, it's back to the mansion in the day of September. Well, almost the end of September. You see, about a fews days of summer in August, along with the days of Septembers, the smashers done nothing but doing cleaning, talking and playing videogames. Just like those boys at the game room; Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link. They're currently playing Kirby Air Ride on the Wii console with their GameCube controllers. And speaking of Kirby, while August was ending, and then September has started, he was back home in Cappy Town of Dream Land where his friends, along with Meta Knight and King DeDeDe, were currently having some difficulties back home where new monsters and aliens have been appearing out of nowhere out of Dream Land and they have to keep their home from disasterious threats like that. And it seems like weeks since they left back at Dream Land, and they haven't had any contact with him in days. So, in their minds, he's busy as always when being a Star Warrior.

Anyway, back to their game, Ness seems to be winning as Red Kirby, riding on the Wing Star, while Lucas was falling behind him as Yellow Kirby, riding Flight Warp Star, along with Toon Link, as Green Kirby, riding the Shadow Star on the Beanstalk

"Hehehe. Looks like I'm gonna win this one." Ness said, looking like he's gonna win.

"No way," Toon Link interjected. He then spotted Walky, the Microphone Monster, on the road and by pushing the A Button, Green Kirby inhaled Walky and turned into Mike Kirby and used the signature eye piercing noise into a Microphone which becomes amplified and then causes damage to both Ness's Kirby and Lucas's Kirby, getting them both damage by the Mike Copy Ability. "Ha Ha, gotcha!"

"No fair," Ness grunted while Lucas puff up their cheeks.

They were almost there to the finishing line before Ness performed the Quick Spin with the control stick, knocking Toon Link's Kirby out of the way, crossing the finish line, with the words 'FINISH!'.

"YES! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE!" Ness said, gloating.

TL growled. "Hey, no fair, you cheated." He grunted as Lucas puffed his cheeks again.

"Hehehe. Sorry, but all fairs in love and war." Ness said, smirking.

They growled.

With that done, they begin to finish up their game and head down to the halls. "You know, I could've won if haven't gotten the upper hand at that race." Toon Link grunted.

"Well, I did beat you for being so smart at any game, so yeah there's that." Ness said.

"Yeah well, you think just about anything, even in Smash Battles. You always the smart one." TL retorted.

"I am, and always will be." Ness replied with a chuckle.

Toon Link growled. Lucas sweatdropped. "Come on guys, can we all just say it's a fun game." He said, reasurring him.

"Tell him that!" Toon Link said, pointing to Ness.

Ness laughed. Then they made it to the Main Hall until they heard a familiar voice along the way.

"Hey guys!" They stopped and turn their heads, only to see their good friend, Kirby, along with Pikachu and Villager, coming by the front door.

"Kirby! Pikachu! Villager! You're back!" Lucas said, running downstairs and started hugging them.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Toon Link said, joining them.

"Hey, we just got here, didn't we?" Pikachu said, chuckling.

Toon Link laughed. "Classic Pikachu, same as always." He said, as he and Pikachu give each other a high five.

"So guys," Ness said, also joining in. "how was your trip back home? Did you get to your friends again?"

"We did." Kirby answered. "I saw my friends Tiff and Tuff, and the others, and they're appeared to doing fine while I was gone."

"Same goes to mine, when I met them." Pikachu replied.

"And everything seems okay in Smashville. Isabelle seems to be keeping an eye on things." Villager added.

"That's good to hear." Ness said. "Mind telling use about while we head for the auditorium."

They nodded, then begin to walk to the hall where the auditorium is held. As they walk, Kirby, Pikachu and Villager begin to tell the tale of their adventure in their home worlds. Apparently, when Kirby, along with Meta Knight and King DeDeDe, came to Dream Land, everyone were surprised to see them return, especially Tiff and Tuff, who are eager to see him back. Meta Knight was welcomed by his fellow knights, Sword and Blade. And King DeDeDe was happy to see Escargoon and his Waddle Dee army again. Soon, everyone celebrated their return, but however it was cut short. Five Days laters, Kirby encountered an army of alien monster appearing from space with high advance technology. Kirby, for once, was saving the world again. A new company known as the Haltmann Works Company, a corporation that specializes in robots. Their leader, President Max Profitt Haltmann, was in control of his Robotic Army, in order to harvest resources and study technologies, all to reactivate the wish-granting supercomputer, called the Star Dream (A/N: If anyone recognize this story, then you might know it from Kirby: The Planet Robobot. But it's a big spoiler for anyone who didn't play the game). His secretary and executive assistant, Susanna Patrya Haltmann, or Susie for short, was overseeing a plan called the 'Mechanizing Occupation Project', starting by invading Planet Popstar, and involves mechanizing the landscape and creatures of the planet. Kirby and his friends rushes in to stop them, but was stopped by robotic monsters and then defeated both Susie and the president. But it wasn't over yet. It appears that their super computer, Star Dream, was taking the spotlight as it revealed it's true intentions, the destruction of organic life. And by doing so, it possess Haltmann's body and activited the Access Ark. Kirby tries to defeat it, despite the president's soul and memories being vanished completely, but it then takes upon the form of Kirby's former enemy, Galactic Nova. Kirby then destroyed it by it's core and Meta Knight's Battleship, Halberd, finished the result, bring peace to Dream Land once again.

Everyone seems to be impressed by this. Kirby was proud of himself for his accomplishment against the corporation, even when he also pilots one of their mechs.

Well, as for Pikachu, he had a wonderful time meeting his friends again, He and the gang were going to a new and popular region known as Kalos, where new and undiscoverd Pokemon were spotted within that region. He befriended and battled them, and then encountered various Pokemon that can Mega Evolve just like Charizard, Lucario and Mewtwo. And he even met 2 Kalos Legendary of X and Y, including the newly discovered Pokemon of Z. This is a pretty cool experience for him when going to another region.

And as for Villager... well, it's not that special. He just continued helping the village of Smashville for numerous things since he's the mayor.

As the talking went by, the boys made it down to the auditorium so they get see everyone again, but when they got there, they noticed that everyone's gone.

"Uh, where is everybody?" Villager asked.

"I don't know, they're suppose to be here." Kirby answered.

Ness looked around. "Sure looks empty around here." He said.

"I wonder where everybody is." Lucas said, wondering.

This was a real disappointment. So, just like that, Kirby and the others started looking around the mansion for finding the others. But they looked everywhere in the mansion; kitchen, gym, their rooms, living room, training room, and everywhere else in this manison.

"Well, that was disappointing..." Ness said, sitting by the wall of teh hallway.

"I wonder where everybody is." Lucas said, wondering.

"This doesn't make sense, they couldn't just jump and disappear like that." Toon Link said.

"Yeah man, never." Pikachu replied. Then the boys sighed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Villager said.

Then, an awkward silence came to them until Kirby spoke up, "Death Battle?"

"Death Battle!" Said the boys.

With that, they begin to do their usual routine: they walked to Kirby's room and then begin to watch a new episode of Death Battle, even though it's not night time yet. And as usual, they watched Kirby bringing out the box containing the DVDs, but however something was wrong...

"Uh, guys?" Kirby said, turning to his pals.

"What?" Ness said.

"Where are the DVDs of Season 1?" Kirby asked.

This got them confused. "Huh? Didn't you have them in the box?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I did." Kirby answered.

"Maybe you misplaced them." Toon Link said, simply.

"No I won't, I just had them in this box." Kirby said in response.

"Hmm... strange," Ness said, then approaches Kirby by the stuff. "let me see..." Kirby then handed him the box as Ness begin examing it as he looked at 2 half of the DVDs, the he noticed something inside. "Hm? What's this?" Ness looked inside and grabbed something out of the box.

"What is it?" Kirby asked as he, Pikachu, Villager, Toon Link and Lucas joined in.

Ness pulled out something and revealed to be a piece of folded paper, which looks like a note.

"Hey, it's a note," Ness said, looking at it.

"Well, don't just sit there, open it and read the thing," Pikachu said, wanting to know.

And so, without hesitanting, he unfolded the note and read it;

 _Guys,_

 _If you're looking for the DVDs, then I took them. Nothing personal, but I had to show the gang the DVDs. After watching a few episode, I had a idea in my head, and I think it would be better if the others know about. So, long story short, I went in, took the first half of the DVDs and presented. Also, if they're wondering how, I even presented the note so they believe me. And it worked. But not when it comes to Marth, Snake, Dark Pit and Samus. Anyway, if you want to find them, you'll have come to the Theater Room. First Floor, other side to the left, there should a big door, located there. Alright, thanks!_

 _Your pal,_

 _Sonic._

 _P.S., Don't ask why but Master Hand and Crazy Hand wanted to speak to you guys when you get there, so yeah there you go._

They then sweatdropped at those last statements.

"Well, that was surprising..." Pikachu said with the others nodding. "...Shall we go?" They nodded again as they headed off to the theater room.

* * *

 _A few seconds later..._

"So, is this the room Sonic was talking?" Pikachu said as he and the boys approaches the door that'll lead to the Theater Room.

"Yep. That must be the place." Toon Link said, looking at the door. "And they even have a sign for it too." They then looked and saw the sign saying "Theater Room".

"I wonder if the others are in there." Kirby said in wonder.

Pikachu approaches the door, then place his ear by it. Then he begin to hear something. "Yup, no doubt, I hear them, but from I hear, I think I hear something else."

"Like what?" Kirby asked.

"Only one way to find out." Pikachu said. Then he opened the door slowly as he slipped his head through the door, along with Kirby, Ness, Villager, Toon Link and Lucas. Then as they appear slowly, they could see most of the smasher watching an episode of Death Battle. But of course, they heard familiar voices when they watch the video from the big screen.

Wiz: There seems to a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into it's shell. Why?

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they are a bunch of pussies.**

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and… some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

"Well, excuse me!" They heard Mario spoke, hearing like he's insult. Not only that, they heard the others laughing.

"I'm guessing they're watching the fourth episode of Death Battle; Goomba Vs. Koopa." Ness said, knowing about the fourth episode he and others have seen.

"Ugh... that stupid episode, please. I won't watch that episode again after seeing those two in aiction." Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.

 **Boomstick: Well… eh… ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

While everyone were discuss and debating, Kirby and the gang started looking around the room only to see a bar table, a popcorn machine, a vending machine and a soda machine **(A/N: Hey, I'm making this up as I go, alright?)**.

"Whoa, fascinating," Ness said, looked amazed by this. "I've been in this mansion for 3 years, and I never came to this room."

"Maybe they've forgotten all about it." Kirby guessed.

"I doubt it. Master Hand and Crazy Hand made this mansion for Smash Fighters to live and fight, and we never gone to this room." Pikachu stated.

"Maybe..." Toon Link muttered.

"Figures you guys might show up." A voice came behind them. They turned and saw Sonic, Pit, Pac-man, Mega Man, Yoshi and Young Link.

"Oh hey guys! So what's all this about?" Ness asked.

"Well, since you guys showed us the whole 'Death Battle' thing, we decide to show it to everyone else." Sonic answered.

"Well, that part we know, but why everyone?" Ness asked again.

"Hey, someone has to show this episodes to the others here in smash mansion." Sonic answered again. "Beside, some of the guys were intrigued by some of the episodes, including Ryu and Samus."

"Well, Ryu, I'm okay with because his arch-enemy is in there, but how did Samus reacted when she sees herself on the first episode?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh... well..." Sonic said, as he, Pit, Pac-man, Mega Man, Yoshi and Young Link were looking like they were nervous. But then they remember how Samus reacted when seeing the first episode.

 _Flashback... (A Couple of Hours ago...)_

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"Duh. Obivously. I know my armor than anyone else in the world." Samus said, knowing about the armor. The others nodded on that agreement.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

That got Samus twitching when mentioning that. Some of the boys chuckle at that comment. But then sudsided when Samus glared at them.

 _End Flashback..._

"But that's not even the worst part." Pit stated.

 _Flashback..._

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species.

The smashers were now really impressed with her capabilities against those kinds of odds, especially Samus who was proud of her achievements. But then they shudder at the Metroid's hideous appearance. Samus of course wasn't frighten because she fought those aliens before in every mission.

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

That got Samus attention. Apparently, she did made plenty of mistakes when going on impossible missions, not to mention losing all of power ups and upgardes she used in all those same missions.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

That did it. Samus's eyes shadowed as her aura begins to take form, meaning that she's mad. And it's not just her, both Zelda, Peach, Jigglypuff, Nana, Lucina, and surprisingly Lady Paletuna got mad at the comment. The other smashers, including Pit, tried their best to keep them calm.

 _End Flashback..._

"Yep. I was afraid that might happen." Ness said, knowing the outcome from the first episode.

"Yep. We knew that was coming." Yoshi said, agreeing with him,

"Uh-huh." Pikachu nodded.

"Mh-hm," Toon Link said. Then begin to realized something. "oh yeah, you guys did say that Master Hand and Crazy Hand wanted to speak to us, right?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Ness said, forgotten about that. "You said that Master Hand and Crazy Hand wanted to speak with us, where are they? Are they in this room now?"

Before Sonic could answer that, a new voice came in and said, "Yes, we are. Hello boys." They turned and saw the two hands, Master and Crazy, appeared in fromt of them.

"Oh, Master Hand and Crazy Hand! We didn't see you there." Ness said, looking at them.

"Well, apparently, you could've notice our presence earlier." Master Hand said.

"Right..." Ness muttered. "So, what is it that you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, well I was about to tell you boys something, but I see everyone seems to be intrigued by this." Master Hand said, as he and the others looked and found everyone laughing now.

"HAHAHAHA!" They turned and saw Crazy Hand as they watched on the screen and saw a familiar scene the boys seen before. They saw the koopa shell went over the gap, bumped into a wall, slid back and knocked into all the Goombas like a bowling ball through pins and the shell fell into another lava pit, then a skeletal Koopas skull pokes out of the pit and sinks back in.

 **DOUBLE K.O.!**

They then sweatdropped as the others continued to laugh. "Uh, it would be better if we head down to my office then." Said the Master Hand.

The boys nodded as they, along with Master Hand, made it out of the theater as they walked to the office.

* * *

"So you see, after hearing from what Sonic, I didn't think something like that would happen." Master Hand said, as he, Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, Yoshi, Pac-man, Sonic, Toon Link, Young Link, Pit and Villager are inside Master Hand's office.

"Yeah, after reading that letter, I thought it was a joke, but hearing the earth was destroyed, we felt like we were disappointed." Ness explained.

"Indeed. I read it, and it wasn't something to be laughed at." Master Hand replied.

"But hey, at least we got something honor their memory." Kirby said, simply.

The floating hand nodded. "Of course, though I'm surprised that Samus and Bowser's minions: Koopa and Goomba are in these battles."

"Oh, that's just the start of it," Toon Link said in response. "basically, there are more fighters that you might recognize in the other episodes."

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"Sorry, can't tell ya, you'll guys have find out when you watched the first season of it," Toon Link replied with a smile.

"Okay then," Said the Master Hand, "so with that aside, do you boys have any idea for watching these episode? Like debating or voting who the fighter would win?"

Ness then thought about it, and then replied, "Well, we usually vote the combatant that is a huge advantage of the other."

"I see." Master Hand replied.

"Well, I also had an idea of anyone having facts and opinions of these episodes, so everyone would of the Death Battle episodes." Ness suggested.

"Hm... that seems like a good idea." Master Hand said, liking the idea.

The boys nodded.

And so, as hours gone by, Kirby and his friends begin to hear everyone's their facts and opinions about the first half of the episodes as they finished watching them:

Episode 1 - They really enjoyed the battle between Bounty Hunters, especially Samus, who looked like she's proud of herself when defeating Boba Fett.

Episode 2 - The fight they witness was intense. Ryu, for one thing, was surprised that his arch-nemesis was in that Death Battle and won. But he still didn't like the part where Akuma killed his brother and Ryu's master. They were now shocked at Shang Tsung's ability to absorb the souls of others for their powers against them, and they do have to admitted he really is evil.

Episode 3 - Well... boys got interested on this, but for the girls... not so much. They heard a few mentionings that made them embrassed for life. Bayonetta, for some reason, got a taste of fashion statements when seeing Wonder Woman in her outfit, kinda revealing but it does show character. And as Ike, Snake and Captain Falcon, they were blushing when Wonder Woman lost to Rogue by a fatal kiss, in which allows her zap an opponents' life away, but thankfully to Samus, she pounded them to the ground for thinking that.

Episode 4 - They were laughing about it. They laughed because 2 of Bowser's minions were easily beaten. Though, Bowser was eventually steamed when his 2 idiotic minions show 2 fatal flaws and weaknesses around them.

Episode 5 - Everyone considered that the best episode they have seen so far. They're really approved of Haggar's position as a mayor and also liked Zangief as a champion wrestler. Ryu knew about him ever his day in Street Fighter battles, and he was especially impressed of Zangief taking down giant bears with little effort, including Snake. They did also felt a bit of remorse Haggar had to lose but they gave Zangief the respect for the win.

Then later, Kirby and the others took a minute under the training rooms. And afterwards, they begin to headed for Kirby's room the next season of Death Battle. But before they get to the room, they found Jigglypuff, Pichu, Popo and Nana all waiting for them by the room.

"Oh hey guys! What are you all doing here, standing by my door?" Kirby asked.

"Hmph. That's a very nice way for saying 'we've been waiting'." Jigglypuff said, smirking playfully.

"Huh?" was Kirby's response.

"We were only standing by your doorstep, because we know that you guys will be watching another episode of Death Battle." Pichu stated.

"And Jigglypuff thought it would be a good idea if we join in the fun." Nana added. Jigglypuff nodded proudly.

"And you decide this, why?" Kirby asked.

Jigglypuff giggled. "What do you think? So I can spend the day with you guys," She said, then looked at Kirby, "well, mostly you Kirby." with a wink.

Kirby blushed a bit. "Oh, that's nice." Jigglypuff giggled more.

"Well, that's settle it, more people, more entertainment," Sonic said, simply, "should we get going now or what?"

With that done, everyone were gathered in the room, where they gathered food, snacks and drinks on the table. Kirby puts in the disc and hits play as the ad for.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

The smashers are now introduced to a culture of an older era... known as the 80s.

Wiz: Ahh, the glorious 80's. That odd era of big hair, key-tars, and goofy muscular heroes with questionable sexual preference.

Ness sweatdropped. "Yeah, that's an era that I don't want to be in."

"I understood the key-tars and big hair, but goofy muscular heroes with... 'questionable sexual preference'," Pikachu grunted. "but wasn't that a little bit... weird?"

"I guess so..." Toon Link replied.

 **Boomstick: He-Man, Master of the Universe.**

Wiz: And Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats.

"So it's a battle between two powerful warriors from two old cartoon shows from the 80s," Ness said, "well this is gonna be a 'fun' battle."

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a muscular blonde haired man wearing a white shirt with a reddish-pink vest, purple pants and darker purple tights over it. He's running into battle with his tiger by his side.

 _Prince Adam: Let's go, Cringer!_

 _Announcer: He-Man and Battlecat are about to make an appearance._

 **"He-Man!"**

 **(*Cues: He-Man - Main Theme (Instrumental)*)**

Wiz: Prince Adam is the pathetic bumbling son to the royal family of Eternia.

"A loyal prince huh? Sounds like Marth, before being the Hero King." Pikachu said, remind of Adam being a prince just like Marth.

"Or Corrin, before being King of the Invisible Kingdom, Valla." Kirby added.

"But was he the lost prince of Hoshida, who was kidnap by the King of Nohir, making him his son and heir to the kingdom of Nohir?" Asked Pit.

"He was. But if you played his game with the DLC package, he choose a third path where he doesn't go to either Hoshido or Nohir, but takes a different path that leads to the Invisible Kingdom, Valla." Ness stated.

"Oh, of course." Pit replied.

What the smashers sees now is that Prince Adam runs into a lamp and crashes. Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, Pac-man, Sonic and Toon Link were laughing. Pichu, Ness, Jigglypuff, Villager, Popo and Nana couldn't help but chuckled a bit.

 **Boomstick: Haha, dumbass.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alter ego: Prince Adam**

 **Height: 2.1 m / 6'11"**

 **Weight: 145 kg / 320 lbs**

 **Descendant of King Grayskull**

 **Leader of the Heroic Warriors**

 **Trained by Man-at-Arms & Teela**

 **An excellent singer?**

* * *

Wiz: Then one day, a bird-clad sorceress gave him the secret powers of Castle Greyskull, transforming him into He-Man, the most powerful chippendale in the universe.

"Well... in his universe, anyway." Ness added as he and his friends seen other powerhouses in both Smash and in other episodes of Death Battle.

 _Prince Adam: Fabulous secret powers were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and said, "By the power of Grayskull…"_

Adam drawn his sword chanted the line and was enveloped in a bright light. Adam is now a muscular toned man with his chest exposed and his legs are also well toned. He's wearing nothing but a full covered spandex, furred boots, metal bracelets, and a battle harness on his chest. The boys were shocked as their jaws were wide opened while Jigglypuff and Nana were blushing at seeing a man like him in a barbaric outfit.

 _He-Man: "I HAVE THE POWER!"_

"Holy..." Pit stumbled.

"That is so cool..." Jigglypuff and Nana said, still blushing.

 **Boomstick: Wait, wait, that's his story? He just thrusts his sword up and down and yelled some random shit until he turned into a near-naked superhero?**

Wiz: Well, more like a cheap action figure.

"I like action figure." Kirby said.

"Yeah, but they can be a little cheep when buying them." Ness informed him.

"Aww" Kirby grunted.

* * *

 **POWERS**

 **Herculean strength (Shocks Pit)**

 **Super durability**

 **Super speed (Grunted Sonic)**

 **Super breath**

 **Can create a tornado**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He-Man possesses herculean strength, speed, durability, and a super breath which can breath over most foes…**

"These abilities sound a bit familiar..." Ness said, as he heard of those abilities before.

 **Boomstick: And probably a few other things, if you know what I'm saying.**

"Oh good lord..." Ness facepalmed.

 **(*Cues: He-Man & She-Ra Orchestral Melody - He-Man*)**

The scene changed and the fighters looked upon He-Man's sword.

"Oh goody, another swordsman!" Pikachu grunted.

"His sword... it looks so amazing." Pit commented.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Power Sword**

 **-Indestructible**

 **-Boomerang throw**

 **-Deflects destructive waves**

 **-Merged with Sword of the Ancients**

 **Other magical properties**

 **Bolas**

 **Grappling hook**

 **Shield**

 **Korodite battle harness**

 **-Multiplies his strength by 10**

* * *

Wiz: The indestructible Power Sword is the conduit for his immutability and has some unique powers of its own.

 **Boomstick: Like any good sword, it deflects lasers and can also do a bunch of other stuff like magnetize special rings, or tie people up with magic S &M.**

The smashers was really interested in the sword's magical properties and versatile attacks… but however Kirby was about ask what's S&M, but Sonci beat him to it as he replys, "Don't ask."

Wiz: And while he's skilled enough to throw his sword like a boomerang, he's occasionally uses ranged gear, such as a grappling hook or bolas, to battle the evil Skeletor.

This Skeletor villain is an evil guy with a skeleton skull for a head and is He-Man's arch nemesis.

"Whoa, he's scary, in many different levels," Pit said.

"Looking at his skeleton face makes me want to puke," Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: I don't know where he's keeping all those things. I mean he's pretty much na-**

Before Boomstick could finish, they all seen He-Man pulls a pair of bolas out of his spandex. This made the boys have shock looking, WTF faces while the girls, Jigglypuff and Nana, were blushing even more.

 **Boomstick: WOAH-HO-HO-HOOH!**

"I don't even wanna ask what else he keeps under there," Toon Link said, feeling disgusted.

 **Boomstick: You'd think he'd keep it in his battle harness made of Korodite, which, by the way, further multiplies his already insane strength by ten.**

"Whatever it is, it looks kinda cool... I want one…" Pit muttered.

"Me too…" Kirby agreed.

 _He-Man: That's what the sorceress fashioned this harness from. It helps add to my power._

The gang now sees a large, green tiger with yellowish-orange stripes. He looks timid and even a bit shy.

"A green colored tiger?" Pit said with a weird look.

"Aww it's so cute." Nana squealed.

"How can one big cowardly cat be cute?" Sonic said, unimpressed.

The fighters then found the tiger cute when he was a cub.

 **(*Cues: He-Man - Orko's Theme*)**

Wiz: Prince-Adam is not the only one getting a power-up. He has an adopted cat whom he saved from the jungle at a young age.

 **Boomstick: He named him Cringer 'cause… well... he's a little bitch.**

"HA!" Pikachu laughed.

The boys then laughed how cringer was being a scaredy cat and hiding under Prince Adam's shirt when he was a cub. Jigglypuff and Nana couldn't helped but giggled then felt sorry for him for being cowardly.

 **Boomstick: But whenever He-Man transforms, he zaps the little pussy, transforming him into the ferocious Battle Cat.**

When Cringer became Battle Cat, the smashers stared in awe that he's no longer a wimpy cat, but now a ferocious, bloodthirsty, battle armor wearing tiger with large saber teeth.

Battle Cat let's out a roar.

"Oh my god..." Villager said, surprised.

"That's so awesome! I wish I have a cat like that." Pit said with impression.

"I just hope that tiger doesn't have a taste for electric rats." Pikachu said, thinking that he doesn't want to be eaten by that Battle Cat.

"I hope not." Pichu said, looking afraid.

Wiz: Despite Cringer's reluctance and downright refusal to do so.

 **Boomstick: He's kinda like the Michael Vick of Cartoon heroes.**

"Michael Vick?" Yoshi asked.

"Wasn't he the star NFL quarterback on the football team in Football history?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, and I heard he was about to annouce his final season playing Football with the Pittsburgh Steelers," Ness said. "but since Earth is supposely gone, we won't be able to see it."

"Darn..." Kirby grunted.

"And judging how it sounds I'm guess He-Man doesn't have a chose for transforming not only himself but Cringer as well." Toon Link said.

"Aw, now I feel bad for Cringer," Lucas said, feeling sad for green tiger.

 _Cringer: *Hiding in a cave and not coming out* Oh no. My mother didn't raise any foolish children._

Sonic, Kirby, Pikachu and Toon Link giggled how cowardly Cringer is.

* * *

 **BATTLE CAT**

 **Alter ego: Cringer**

 **Height: 1.5 m / 5' [on all fours]**

 **Weight: 226.8 kg / 500 lbs**

 **Tiger/Dragon mixed hybrid (Much to Pit's shock and dismay)**

 **Vicious & volatile**

 **He-Man-like powers**

 **-Super strength**

 **-Super speed**

 **-Roar can cause earthquakes**

* * *

 **(*Cues: He-Man - Snake Mountain Theme*)**

Wiz: Granted, Battle Cat is a tremendous asset. He is so vicious it's implied if he doesn't transform back into Cringer, he could go on an unstoppable rampage.

"Great, now I'm gonna get nightmares." Pikachu said, sarcastically.

Wiz: After all, he is half tiger, half dragon.

"WHAT?!" The smashers exclaimed.

"That's even worse." Pikachu shouted.

"So when Cringer transforms he's a... mixed hybrid creature of a tiger and a dragon?" Pit said, ultimately shocked. "I don't know if I'm either impressed or scared."

"But how is that even possible?! There's no way a creature like him have the DNA of a Tiger and a Dragon!?" Ness said in shock.

"Something like that is waaaaaay beyond my knowledge," Toon Link said.

"Mine too." Young Link added.

"I'm scared..." Pichu said, quivering.

"You and me both." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: He-Man has moved mountains, reversed a tornado, run in circles fast enough to create a vacuum.

"What?!" Kirby, Lucas and Jigglypuff said in confusion.

 **Boomstick: The fuck?**

Wiz: And dug to the center of the planet with nothing but a broken stalactite.

This isn't a joke. The fighters sees He-Man using a stalactite and drilling through the earth… and the stalactite doesn't wear down for no reason.

"WHAT?!" They said in disbelief.

 **Boomstick: The DOUBLE fuck?!**

Ness was now completely dumbfounded. There is no way a powerful man such as He-Man would moved mountains that are bigger from his size, reversing tornadoes and creates a powerful vacuum by running in circle.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Moved a mountain (No kidding)**

 **Lifted the city of Arcadia**

 **Reversed a Tornado (No surprise there)**

 **Has battled Superman (Much to th smashers' surprise)**

 **Pushed a moon (Again, no kidding)**

 **And many other seemingly impossible feats**

* * *

Wiz: He even shattered photanium, the strongest metal in his universe when even his closest friends believed it would be too much for him.

"So, even when transformed, a powerful metal in his universe could harm him and but could be easily destroy, for once I'm really impress with this guy." Pit said with a smile.

 **Boomstick: And he traded blows with Superman.**

Hearing his name made them looked surprised as they seen He-Man trading blows with the said superhero in the red and blue outfit and the red cape.

 **Boomstick: You know, that one guy who can lift entire planets and maybe killed your favorite person ever?**

Then they sees Superman fighting a guy in a orange outfit and have black hair.

"I'm guessing that Superman guy was in that Death Battle match with Goku huh?" Pit asked.

"Well, the chibi figure verison of himself did mention Superman's name from the last episode, so yeah I guess." Ness answered.

"I bet it was intense." Pikachu replied.

"Could be." Sonic agrees.

Wiz: Well, he's not that strong. But he did manage to push a moon once… err… twice.

"Makes total since, most warriors do sometimes push moons, planets or any celestial bodies that considers to be 'Warriors beyond Gods'." Pit commented.

"You told ya that?" Sonic asked.

"Lady Palutena." Pit answered.

"Ah. I see." Sonic replied.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **May revert back into Adam from extreme force**

 **Power from Grayskull can be relinquished**

 **Lacks deadly ranged gear**

 **Limited experience with violence (much to Pit's and the Links' disbelief)**

* * *

Wiz: But, despite his miraculous strength, he is not invincible. Enough raw force can revert him back into the far more vulnerable state of Prince Adam. He also despises violence.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Pit exclaimed. "How can one man who was blessed by the power of his sword despises violence?! It makes no sense!"

"Well, he did turn himself strong and musclur hottie..." Jigglypuff began.

"Huh?!" was Kirby's response in a disbelief tone.

But Jigglypuff ignored it as she continued, "...and he transform his cat in a giant beast, so I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Yeah, a dumb one." Kirby muttered in a low tone, so Jigglypuff doesn't hear.

Wiz: Preferring to outsmart opponents and thus has much less physical combat experience than you think.

"Of course, how did THAT be his strong hold?" Ness said, sarcastically.

"Well he is a prince, so technically when turned into He-Man, he's a total brute." Sonic stated. "Plus, since he's a prince, he's supposed to be trained to fight in combat in in order to protect his kingdom. I know, because in my Freedom Fighter days, a friend of mine, Sally, was a princess of her kingdom, and she's trained to fight."

"Man, talk about royalty." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: Still, he's still beating the ever living crap out of people, no matter what planet or series he's on.**

Wiz: That's right. The 1990's New Adventures of He-Man is technically the same He-Man we all know. Giving him much more experience-

 **Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait! What was that?**

The group are now confused on why they stopped.

"Uh... what's going on?" Pikachu said in confusion.

Wiz: Shh, this is vital...

 **Boomstick: No, no, no! Go back! Go back! *Rewinds Scene* Right there!**

The fighters sees He-Man holding a severed chain, attached to a beast that was plowing the fields, that snapped…then he puts it back together just by pushing them together and it reattaches itself…for no apparent reason.

 _He-Man: There you go fellas. Good as new._

 **(*Cues: Run Orko - He-Man*)**

They were now dumbfound by this action.

"How... in the world... would he be able... to do that?" Pit asked in shock and disbelief.

"This guy is just... gonna keep doing things... that cannot be explained." Ness muttered.

"Yeah..." Sonic agrees slowly.

 **Boomstick: WHA-?! "Okay! So it's broken! I'll just magic it back together!"**

Wiz: The magic of the 80's Boomstick…. the magic of the 80's….

They now started chuckling.

 **Boomstick: Magic of lazy writing.**

A drawbridge lowers and there's He-Man, on Battle Cat, staring at his opponents.

 _He-Man: Next time, you might try knocking first._

 **"He-Man!"**

For the prince of Eternia, the smashers were impressed by him and accomplishment. Pit, for some reason, define He-Man as a 'Demigod' for being called the 'Master of the Universe', and he does like the way he wield his sword, transforming him from a clumsy prince to a handsome and musclar man. That shows him that he's like a Demigod. Pikachu, unfortunately, doesn't like how his cowardly, pet cat Cringer, was transformed into a scary looking Battle Cat, and still thinking that beast might attack either him or Pichu if he has a taste for electric rodents. Jigglypuff and Nana admit that he's quite the hunk (not much to Kirby's disbelief) and admires his strength and impossible feats. Ness and the rest do admit that he's quite strong, but what shocks them the most is that He-Man doing the impossible… almost as much as his fight with Superman. On to the next combatant.

* * *

The next combatant is a cat-man with brown fur, red mane-like, spiky hair, and orange eyes. He wearing a masculine sports bra that's attached to his wrestling shorts and having a belt with a symbol on that looks like a black cat and he's wielding a cool sword.

 **(*Cues: ThunderCats – Main Theme (Instrumental)*)**

 **"Thundercats!"**

 _Lion-O: Let's get this show on the road!"_

"Now there's an interesting fighter," Sonic whistled.

Wiz: As a child, Lion-O barely escaped the destruction of his home planet Thundera.

"That depends on how it got destroyed." Ness said.

"At least he's still alive." Young Link replied.

Wiz: His father sent him Third Earth with five Thunderian nobles to uphold the royal lineage.

"Hey, wait a second! That almost sounds like-." Ness was about say something, but Boomstick beat him to it.

 **Boomstick: You know, I'm really getting tired of people ripping off Superman.**

"Ooh... I was about to say that." Ness muttered.

Wiz: But the kryptonian comparison stops there. As on route to Third Earth, a suspension capsule malfunctions… or something that's not really explained.

"Can't be explained huh? That's kinda different for a human sized cat alien." Pac-man commented.

Wiz: Caused his body to age ten years.

"What?!" Pit and Ness said in shock at the same time.

 _Tygra: During that time, he grew in size but he did not grow up._

The smashers are now shock. "So, in a way, he's adult cat with a mind of a child, is that right?" Pit said in question.

"Yeah, it must be." Ness said, answering that question.

 _Lion-O: *Climbing out of the capsule and confused* What's going on? *Bumps his head on the capsule lid* Oh!_

"Man, I feel sorry for the guy." Said the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

 **Boomstick: Ah. We missed the cute kitty stage.**

The gang went silent as they sees a cute picture of a cat wearing a lion's mane that made it look cute. Jigglypuff and Nana a'wwwd at the cute kitty. But as for the boys, they were stunned by seeing a soft side of Boomstick.

"Huh. I didn't realize he has soft side." Pac-man commented.

"But didn't Boomstick mention a kitten launcher?" Kirby asked in confusion.

"Yes he did. But he seems to adore them as well." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Shut up! Kittens are adorable!**

"And there you have it." Pikachu said with a smile.

"Well that was something," Toon Link responded.

 **(*Cues: ThunderCats – Orchestra Theme Medley*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 13 years, physically 23**

 **Height: 1.9 m / 6'4"**

 **Weight: 102 kg / 225 lbs**

 **Species: Thunderian**

 **Lord of the Thundercats**

 **Trained by Thundercat Nobles**

 **Has commanded over all cats**

* * *

Wiz: As the newly crowned lord of the Thundercats, Lion-O is the leader of the group and commands all of cat kind.

"Hm. For guy like him, who wouldn't be." Sonic replied.

 _Snarf: Lion-O has power over all cats!_

 **(*Cues: ThunderCats - ThunderTank*)**

Lion-O's nemesis appears to be some kind of demonic being covered in long bandages, like mummy, wearing a red cloak with a hood, and his symbol are two snakes.

Wiz: Against the evil forces of Mumm-Ra, Lion-O was forced to mature on the battlefield. He is a quick learner, helped by his cat like abilities and attributes.

"That sounds kinda like Kirby." Popo spoke.

"Yea-HEY!" Kirby said, not liking to be included.

 **Boomstick: Which means he's got superhuman agility and senses.**

Wiz: Right. For example, while a human's nose has 5 million odor sensitive cells, a cat's has over 200 million.

"Wow. If a cat has that kind of nose, just imagination how will the cat type Pokemon will have." Pikachu said.

Wiz: Cats can hear 5 times better, have panoramic vision, and use their whiskers, like antenna, to scan for trouble. Meaning it's very unlikely for curiosity to kill a cat… unless they are distracted by bright shiny things.

"Well, that's one thing for a cat that can be weaken to." Ness said.

"Unless it's a diamond or a crystal ball." Pikachu said.

 **Boomstick: Lion-O wears a manly sports bra and wrestling shorts. And doesn't seem to own anything else.**

"Uh, I'm no fashion expert, but a bra with a wrestling shorts isn't a great combo for him." Jigglypuff said.

"Even Lady Palutena and Viridi are fashion funatics for clothing like this." Pit added.

 **Boomstick: Guess someone forgot to pack, oh, you know, CLOTHES for the interplanetary trip?!**

The smashers then how clothes work as they start off as fabric that magically wrap around the somewhat naked Thunderians and the fabric turns into cloths.

"Well that was unexpected." Ness said, blinked.

"Uh-huh." Pac-man said.

What they sees next is Lion-O's sword. In dagger mode, the crossguard points downward. In blade mode, it's a double edge sword with a crossguard that curves upward. The Links' gazed upon it's beauty and were impressed that this weapon.

 **Boomstick: Wardrobe aside, he wields the Sword of Omens. A pocket sized dagger which transforms into an epic blade after the most badass battle cry ever.**

 _Lion-O: Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, HOOOOOO!_

"Holy crap! That was the most awesome battle cry I ever heard!" Pit exclaimed with excitement

"So awesome!" Kirby shouted as his eyes shined as bright as the stars.

* * *

 **SWORD OF OMENS**

 **Cuts through most metals (much to Young and Toon's surprise)**

 **Extends Immeasurably**

 **Can be summoned from a distance**

 **Flight**

 **Casts force fields**

 **Sword Beams**

 **-Lightning, fire, or varied temperatures**

 **-Taser + "guiding" beam**

 **-Scattered explosive beams**

 **-Many, many more**

* * *

 **(*Cues: ThunderCats - Tygra*)**

 **Boomstick: It's an extremely durable, double-edged blade that cuts through stone and steel with ease. It can fly, make force fields and shoot over 15 different kinds of beams. Lightning bolts, fire blasts, and even a tractor beam which Lion-O can guide things with which is great when you're on the couch. "Sword of Omens, bring me snacks beyond snacks… and a beer."**

They facefaulted upon Boomstick's impression of Lion-O and mentioning snacks and beer.

 **(*Cues: ThunderCats – Orchestra Theme Medley*)**

* * *

 **THE EYE OF THUNDERA**

 **A separate, living entity**

 **Limitless magical power**

 **Grants super strength**

 **Alert of relevant danger**

 **Source of ThunderCat life**

 **Sight-Beyond-Sight**

 **-Surveys events across space and time**

 **-Visual and audible**

 **Cosmic & magnetic field can interfere**

* * *

Wiz: The sword's power stems from the gem in its hilt, the Eye of Thundera, a legendary jewel with limitless magical power which its wielder can call upon even from a great distance, such as inside a black hole.

"Hm. Either the sword has to be some kind of magic sword or has a powerful bond towards Lion-O," Pit stated.

"That, or the sword can teleport back to its master," Ness replied.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens, come to my hand! *The sword obeys and heads to where its master is*_

"From what I can is that the sword is might be a living being, obeying to its master," Toon Link commented.

Wiz: It's powerful enough to hold an entire planet together.

The Links', along with Pit's, jaws dropped at that mention.

Wiz: And can spot people and events across space and time.

 _Lion-O: *Using the Sword of Omens* Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight. *The sword shows him what he needs to see*._

"So basically, it's like a telescope, but also helps see what possible income will happen." Toon Link stated.

"That, or the sword can predict the future." Pit added.

Lion-O's next tool was a gauntlet that looked like that of a lion paw and arm.

 **(*Cues: ThunderCats – Main Theme (Casual)*)**

 **Boomstick: He wears the claw shield. An extremely durable, claw glove thing with which, in his first outing, he effortlessly punched down a tree. Hey! That's like how I catch squirrels for supper!**

"I like to see that happening." Pikachu said, jokingly, causing his friends to laugh.

* * *

 **CLAW SHIELD**

 **Extremely durable claw**

 **4 grappling hooks**

 **Claw-shot**

 **Smokescreen**

 **Highly reflective surface**

 **Claws can pierce stone**

 **Small, portable size**

 **Sheath the Sword of Omens**

* * *

Wiz: The Claw Shield may be small, but it's proven effective against blades, blows, and lasers. As a bonus, it has four grappling hooks, a smokescreen, and function as a neat little scabbard for the Sword of Omens.

"Wow, that's one amazing gauntlet! I wish I have something like that."

 **Boomstick: But the Claw Shield can't protect him from everything.**

Wiz: While Lion-O is quite sophisticated for a 13 year old, oversized, man kitten, He is still somewhat immature and hot blooded.

"Kinda like Kirby and Jigglypuff." Pikachu smirked.

"HEY!" Kirby and Jigglypuff exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Thundranium**

 **Very reliant on eye**

 **Minimal education**

 **Somewhat immature & hot-blooded**

 **The eye is the source of his life.**

* * *

Wiz: Also, both Lion-O and the Eye of Thundera share a common weakness to a glowing red rock called Thundranium….

"Hey, wait a minute...!" Pikachu said, realize something.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"And red, alien based rock can harm anyone from an alien home planet. Does that sound familiar to you guys?" Pikachu asked.

They given a lot of thought, until Ness spoke up, "Hey, you're right! That sounded just like-"

Wiz: …okay, I lied, there was one more Superman rip-off.

"Guess he spilled the beans then." Young Link said.

"At least he's being honest." Lucas said.

"Oh, now I see, it's just like Kryptonite, but different." Kirby responded.

"Plus, it can also hurt the Eye of Thundera, which happens to be the gem of the Sword of Omens," Yoshi replied.

"However, I still consider that it's a living being." Toon Link told his partner.

Wiz: While the eye is one of the most powerful weapons ever conceived, it may also be his greatest weakness.

"Now this is something I got to hear," Pikachu stated.

"Huh? How come?" Kirby asked.

Wiz: Turns out, it's the source of life for all Thundercats.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted, knowing that see that one coming.

Wiz: So if it's destroyed, so is Lion-O… and his entire race.

"Whoa whoa, back up! You mean to tell me that Lion-O is carry a gem that can catatonically annihilated his entire clan?!" Pit said in shock.

"That's one way to put it," Ness said, surprised.

"Geez, if that rock was created for give birth to cat like aliens, not to mention creating the sword, then that would be the end of him and his people." Sonic said.

"Man, whoever created that sword would have think twice before creating it." Popo said.

"And they should really need to think carefully before doing something like that." Nana replied.

 **Boomstick: *Sarcastic* I know! I'll bring it into constant danger and get disarmed A LOT!**

"Whoa, that does make sense." Ness also said sarcastically.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Lifted & threw an Ancient Spirit of Evil**

 **Beat Panthro in combat**

 **Beat Cheetara in a 5 mile sprint (Much to Sonic's impression)**

 **Pulled an escaping starship down**

 **Survived the planet's core**

 **survived the vacuum of space (Much to the smashers' surprise and confusion)**

 **Held together a broken planet**

* * *

Wiz: Still, Lion-O is stronger, smarter and faster than any other Thundercat. He can pull down a spaceship attempting escape velocity.

"Now that's what I call 'impressive'." Ness said.

Wiz: And won a foot race against Cheetara who can run 120 miles per hour.

"Tch. I can do that. I can beat her in a foot race with two behind my back." Sonic smugged.

"Sure you can." Pikachu muttered while rolling his eyes.

 **Boomstick: Oh look, he fought Superman too.**

The smashers blinked in surprise. "Well, at least those two have something in common." Replied Toon Link.

Wiz: He's tough enough to survive boiling water-

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Yoshi cringed.

Wiz: The molten core of the planet and even the…. vacuum of space?

The smashers was dumbfounded.

"H-how in... t-the w-world..." Ness spoke slowly.

 **Boomstick: 80's magic Wiz… 80's lazy written magic.**

"Sheesh. The 80's is one era that can be goofy." Pikachu said, jokingly.

"That, I agree with." Ness replied.

"Let's just hope that the people who created this show doesn't get taken away, otherwise they got a lawsuit on their hands," Sonic stated. "well, to the writers maybe."

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens, give me power beyond power! HOOOOO!_

Despite having the mind of the child, the smashers really have admired Lion-O. Toon Link and Young Link are most impressed with the Sword of Omen and its awesome features. Sonic liked that he beat one of his teammates to a race. Ness and the others really liked how a powerful fighter he must be... almost as powerful as He-Man.

* * *

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, *sings* go Netflix, my old friend**

And now for the voting, Kirby and his friends have decided to make something different. Since they couldn't decide who the winner is, so they decided to vote, ballot style (or TDI style, you know they got vote someone off and never come back). So here are the votes:

 **Kirby: Lion-O**

 **Pikachu: He-Man**

 **Yoshi: Lion-O**

 **Ness: Lion-O**

 **Lucas: He-Man**

 **Popo: Lion-O**

 **Sonic: Lion-O**

 **Villager: He-Man**

 **Pac-man: Lion-O**

 **Jigglypuff: He-Man (obviously)**

 **Nana: He-Man (obviously)**

 **Pichu: He-Man**

And the result:

 **He-Man: 6**

 **Lion-O: 6**

It's a tie... Oh well, beggers can be choosers. Now on to the fight.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The first thing the fighters sees is Prince Adam standing in the middle of a forest.

 _Prince Adam: Okay, Cringer. Let's try this again. This time, no whining, okay?_

Cringer is hiding in a bush like the coward he is.

 _Cringer: Oh no. Not again._

They chuckled how cowardly the dragon/tiger hybrid is.

Adam draws his Power Sword.

 _Prince Adam: By the power of Grayskull! *Prince Adam is enveloped in an energy field and transforms into He-Man*_

 **"He-Man!"**

 _He-Man: I HAVE THE POWER!_

 **"He-Man!"**

"Hehe. That battle cry never gets old." Sonic said with a smile.

He-Man aims his sword at the bush, without looking, and shoots Cringer with a beam of energy which transforms Cringer into Battlecat.

 _Cringer: The pain! *Roars*_

Nearby, Lion-O is walking through the forest and hears a roar that sounds like it's in pain.

 _Lion-O: That sounds like trouble. *Draws the Sword of Omens and chants his battle cry as the sword extends* Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats! *Lightning* HO!_

"Neither is that one." Pikachu said, smirking.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight._

Back to He-Man. Cringer in now Battlecat with armor and He-Man mounts him.

 _He-Man: Alright, Battlecat. Let's go do something normally perceived as impossible._

 _Lion-O: Stop right there!_

 **(*Cues: ThunderCats (Instrumental)*)**

Lion-O appears in front of He-Man and Battlecat.

 _Lion-O : You would mound that poor pussy like some kind of mule? You muscular fiend! *To Battlecat* Noble tiger, turn on your master!_

 **(*Cues: ThunderCats – Danger Approaching*)**

Due to Lion-O's ability to command cats of all kinds, Battlecat took the command and bucked He-Man off his back who hits the ground with a thud.

 _He-Man: He must have control over animals._

In a split second, He-Man ran up to Battlecat and uppercuts the beast sky high. The smashers did not see that coming.

"Did he really have to punch the poor kitty?" Kirby asked in sadness.

"Yes, and since Lion-O has the ability to command all cats, it was necessary to stop him," Ness replied.

 _He-Man: That should keep you busy for a while._

 _Lion-O: I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats... and you will pay for your animal cruelty._

The gang all sweatdropped as they are aware this is some kind of misunderstanding.

"Uh, I think we are getting off the wrong foot here." Kirby said, nervously since a fight is about to happen.

"Yeah, I agree." Jigglypuff agrees.

"Although, it is a misunderstanding." Lucas said, slowly.

"Yeah. But still, it is gonna be an interesting battle." Pikachu said.

 _He-Man: I am He-Man. *Draws his Power Sword* Back off, feline. You are clearly not equipped to-_

Lion-O draws his Sword of Omens which extends.

 _He-Man: Ooooh~_

They were now dumbfounded at He-Man's comment.

"Did he just... react like that?" Ness pondered. The smashers aren't sure what to say.

"Let's just watch the fight." Pikachu said, so they don't need to know anything else that's questionable. Time to s

 **FIGHT!**

 _(*Cues: ThunderCats – Intro Theme (Metal)*)_

Lion-O fires a lightning blast at He-Man who deflects it back which resulted Lion-O to block the bolt. He-Man jumped over to a nearby boulder which he effortlessly heaved it over his shoulders and hurled it at Lion-O. Lion-O saw the large rock heading towards him and he leaped at it while slicing through it with his sword like butter. Both muscular heroes go into an epic clash of blades that send off sparks.

Lion-O then uses his speed to try to swipe He-Man from the sides or back but He-Man's reflexes managed to block Lion-O's attacks and even disarmed him as the Sword of Omens flies out of the cat man's hand.

 _He-Man: Surrender! You are defenseless!_

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Sonic smirked.

Lion-O isn't completely helpless.

 _Lion-O: I've got plenty of tricks left!_

He gets out his Claw Shield and sprays a cloud of smoke which blocks He-Man's vision.

 **(*Cues: ThunderCats – Curiosity*)**

 _He-Man: *Coughing* Have to… clear this…._

He-Man takes a deep breath and blows the smoke away and can now see better but Lion-O is gone.

 _He-Man: There. Now where did he go?_

The camera shifts over to one of the trees which Lion-O is hiding behind. He needs to get his sword back if he wants to win the fight.

 _Lion-O: *Whispering* Sword of Omens… come to me._

 _He-Man: I heard that._

The smashers were surprised by He-Man hearing Lion-O whispering.

"There's no way he could have heard that." Pikachu said.

"Well maybe He-Man have super hearing," Kirby said in a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Although, they haven't explained how that's possible." Ness said, pointing it out.

"But since he heard Lion-O whispering that far away, I would think that he does." Yoshi responded.

He-Man dashes towards the tree at incredible speeds that nearly rival Lion-O's and, with one punch, obliterates the tree.

 **(*Cue He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Theme again)**

 **"He-Man!"**

Lion-O's sword returns to him and he fires more lightning bolts but He-Man still blocks and deflects them with his sword. The prince of Grayskull then throws his sword but it misses Lion-O and proceeds to head back to it's master but Lion-O ain't letting that happen.

 _Lion-O: Not so fast!_

He catches the sword with a tractor beam and then plunges it into the ground blade first. Lion-O gets out the Claw Shield again and shoots four ropes at He-Man which ensnare him.

 _Lion-O: Want to keep going? Looks like you're a bit "tied up" at the moment._

"Oh great… now he is making puns." Ness groaned while Kirby and Pikachu laughed.

 _He-Man: *Groans* Sorry, cat man. But you won't "String me along" that easily._

He-Man easily breaks the ropes by flexing and flexing his arm.

 **"He-Man!"**

"Ooh... not him too." Ness facepalmed while Kirby and Pikachu was laughing. Pit and the rest slightly chuckled despite it being a pun.

With He-Man disarmed, Lion-O sends off a volley of lightning bolts which forces He-Man to run and dodge.

 _He-Man: A whirlwind should blow him off course._

The prince of Grayskull spins around and creates a tornado which he sends at Lion-O who then gets sucked inside the vortex of wind.

 _Lion-O: I….think…. I…. got a…. hairball! *Gags*_

"Eww. That's gross," Nana said.

Lion-O is thrown out of the tornado and lands on his feet easily. Both charge towards each other, after He-Man retrieves his sword. Lion-O was slightly quicker as he dashed past He-Man and grazed his chest with his sword which drew some blood.

"Oooh, ouch." Sonic winced.

"That's gotta hurt." Pit commented. The others nodded

 _Lion-O: Feel the power of Thundera!_

Lion-O blasts a powerful beam into the prince of Grayskull which sends him flying far back that he even flew out of sight.

 _Lion-O: Now to finish you off! Wait… where did you go?_

"Huh? Didn't you blast him a second ago?" Kirby asked in confusion.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens. Give me sight beyond sight._

The sword shows him a faraway mountain which is in the same valley as he is in.

 _Lion-O: Hmm.. a mountain. Why show me this?_

Suddenly, upon closer inspection, the mountain is slowly being rising.

 _Lion-O: Wait a minute… that's…. impossible._

After realizing what is happening, the entire mountain is moving.

"Oh right… I forgot, he's strong enough to move mountains." Pit said in which his friends also realized.

 **"He-Man!"**

Without warning, the mountain is flung high into the sky and is falling towards Lion-O like a falling meteor and threatening to crush him.

The group jaw dropped at the unexpecting moment. Even Lion-O couldn't believe what he's seeing.

 _Lion-O: By Thundera!_

Lion-O concentrates with the Sword of Omens and Eye of Thundera as the Thundercats Theme song begins playing.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me power beyond power!_

With that said, a massive golden beam shoots out of the sword and towards the mountain out of sight. A second later, a beam makes contact and the mountain is vaporized to dust.

They jaw dropped again.

"That is so awesome!" Kirby shouted. The others also couldn't help but admit it was awesome.

Lion-O smirked at the accomplishment but was short lived as He-Man was sprinting towards Lion-O and punches him… hard.

 **"He-Man!"**

 **(*Cues: He-Man Theme (Instrumental)*)**

"Hey, cheap shot!" Pit exclaimed.

Lion-O is dazed as He-Man runs by and punches him again. He-Man leaps towards Lion-O who quickly erects a shield around him. He-Man hits the shield about five times which shatters like glass from the fifth hit. Lion-O stumbles back but extends his sword at He-Man who was left open and it impales his chest as blood is drawn. He-Man exclaims in pain.

 _Lion-O: Time for the climatic finally!_

He-Man did something unexpectedly; He punched the sword a wave, in slow motion, travels across the blade until it reaches the hilt and the entire sword shatters into shards of metal. The Eye of Thundera is all that's left as it fall to the ground.

 **"He-Man!"**

The smashers, once again, jaw dropped in disbelief at another impossible feat He-Man has achieved. Even Lion-O was blown away from what he saw with his hand over his face.

 _Lion-O: That's not possible!_

"Not unless your He-Man." Pikachu answered.

He-Man leaps down on Lion-O which brutally injured him to the point he's down. He-Man walks away as Lion-O groans in pain.

 _He-Man: Ha-ha! You are finished._

Suddenly, the Eye of Thundera is now floating in midair and staring at He-Man. The gang watches in curiosity and knowing something is gonna happen.

 _He-Man: That gem…. it's looking at me._

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Without warning, the gem blasts He-Man with a powerful blast of energy that he can barely withstanding. He slowing slowly approaches the jewel and grabs it in his hands.

 _He-Man: Grayskull! Give me the strength of the castle's secrets!_

And with that… He-Man shatters the gym… and Lion-O lays still.

The smashers remained silent as He-Man approaches Lion-O who is now dead.

 _He-Man: Well… looks like curiosity killed THIS cat._

Kirby, Pikachu, and Toon Link were the only ones laughing at that pun, but as for the rest, not so much. Then they heard something falling and landed on the ground with a soft thud…. it was Battlecat.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Sonic said jokingly, cause him, along with Kirby and Pikachu, to chuckle.

"Don't, just... don't." Pit groaned.

Groaning aside, Ness pulls at his stopwatch, which he used before the match started when He-Man punches Battlecat, and pressed the button to stop and check time. "Huh. Four minutes, and time. Not bad, for a cat. And seems fine as well. Even I'm impressed." Ness said.

He-Man started laughing.

 **K.O.!**

Jigglypuff and Nana whooping and hollering how awesome that was. Kirby and the others did clapped for Lion-O, even though he lost. To make further insult, Battlecat is now eating Lion-O's corpse while He-Man is singing with rainbows in the background. On with the results.

* * *

 **"He-Man!"**

 **(*Cues: Masters of the Universe – Orchestral Redux*)**

Boomstick: What a crushing defeat.

"Tell me about it." Pit groaned.

Wiz: While He-Man had little trouble over powering Lion-O's physique, the Eye of Thundera is easily the most dangerous weapon He-Man has ever faced. More than capable of obliterating him if given the chance.

"In which it didn't." Ness pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Not only can the Power Sword deflect all of Lion-O's main attacks, it's obvious He-Man's strong enough to break the Sword of Omens. Just like the how the super strong and horribly named Tug-Mug broke it in the Thundercats show.**

The gang were all surprised the sword can break like that.

"Aw man, and here I thought that sword was invincible." Pit said, looking disappointed.

* * *

 **Board of Wisdom**

 **Moon**

 **70 Quintillion metric tons (70,000,000,000,000,000,000 tonnes)**

 **or**

 **81 Quintillion short tons (U.S.)**

 **Human - Clean-and-Jerk World Record (1988)**

 **Leonid Taranenk**

 **266 kg (or 586.4 lbs)**

 **He-Man**

 **70,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 kg**

 **10 (Koridite)**

 **266 kg**

 **= 2.6 Quadrillion metric tons**

 **10 Quadrillion - Times stronger than the strongest men on Earth**

* * *

Wiz: A moon weighs approximately 70 quintillion metric tons. The highest official amount a human being ever lifted without support is over 260 kilograms (573 lbs).

"Whoa that's interesting," Ness said, impressed.

Wiz: Even after excluding the Korodite battle harness, He-Man is 10 quadrillion times stronger than the strongest man on Earth.

The group were awed and stunned at He-Man's strength… they never know that He-Man was this strong.

 **Boomstick: See? And you guys all thought He-Man pound a pussy.**

"HA!" Pikachu laughed. The boys, except Kirby, Pichu and Lucas, then groaned while Jigglypuff and Nana blushing hearing it slightly out of context.

Wiz: The winner is He-Man.

 **"He-Man!"**

 _He-Man: Remember kids, it is very important to get your pets sprayed and neutered. Otherwise, it may lead to unstable behavior and unauthorized breeding._

 _Battle Cat: Rawr, I miss my balls!_

Kirby and Toon Link were laughing while Ness facepalmed and the others rolled her eyes.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The fighters then heard lighting and what startled them was a man with a slasher smile, no pupils in his white eyes.

 _?: Kneel before my Psycho Power._

Then they see another figure in armor, a skull for a helmet and orange colored reptilian eyes staring at them.

 _?: You weak pathetic fool. *Evil laughter*_

"Now there's a interesting fight." Sonic whistled.

"I don't know, it looks kinda scary." Pichu said, shivering.

"Only one way to find out." Kirby said as he puts in the next disc and hits play.


	28. Episode 27 - Shao Kahn VS M Bison

**Episode 27 - Shao Kahn VS M. Bison**

 **Shao Kahn Belongs to Mortal Kombat and Netherrealm Studios**

 **M. Bison Belongs to Capcom**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Gamefly and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the next episode for the day and Kirby pressed play for the next episode, and the ad for Gamefly was mentioned again.

 **(*Cues: Invader-Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: The final boss: a nightmarish foe meant to test your skills to the fullest.

"Ah. The final bosses: the big bads in Video Game history." Pit said.

"In numerous types of video games, the final boss happens to be the final opponent that can be fought by the player in a video game, which could happen to any franchise in any video game series." Ness stated.

"Such as Sonic and Kirby in their games!" Pikachu said smirking.

"Yea-HEY!" Sonic and Kirby shouted at him.

 **Boomstick: And sometimes they are just plain cheap.**

"Eh, that depends on how powerful the boss is." Ness said.

"And how to defeat the person that is claimed to be the hardest." Pikachu added.

 **Boomstick: Like Shao Kahn the conqueror...**

Wiz: Or Master Bison of Shadaloo.

"Judging how their names sounded, I'm guessing this is a supervillain battle." Pit pointed out.

"Yep." Ness answered.

"A Villain vs. Villain battle huh? Now this I gotta see." Sonic said with interest.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a very tall, muscular, and intimidating man wearing an outfit with elements of samurai and barbarian with spikes in places such as the shoulders and the knees and he's also wearing a helmet that looks a lot like a demonic skeleton with his orange, reptilian eyes visible to see. What's even creepier is that, when his helmet is removed, he has small horns sticking out the top of his cranium. Kirby and the 7 boys (along with Sonic, Pichu, Nana, Popo and Jigglypuff) remembers the combatant from the second episode of Death Battle.

 **Shao Kahn**

 **(*Cues: Soul Chamber Mortal Kombat 9*)**

 **Boomstick: Shao Kahn is the evil ruler of Outworld, conqueror of worlds, and owner of some of the most badass voices ever. Excluding yours truly of course.**

 _Shao Kahn: *mocking at his downed opponent* Ah, too easy._

That voice was deep and menacing. And yet, at the same time, totally badass.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Emperor Shao Kahn the Conqueror**

 **Over 10,000 years**

 **Height: 218 cms / 7'2"**

 **Weight: 181 kg / 400 lbs**

 **Occupation: Emperor of Outward**

 **Former Ambassador of Elder Gods**

 **Fighting Styles: Tai Tsu, Lui He**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Main Menu - Mortal Kombat 9*)**

Wiz: Though, he did not start out that way. Oddly enough, a manner similar to Raiden's assignment to Earth, the Elder Gods personally selected Kahn to protect the rather bleak realm of Outworld.

Everyone then witness the "Bleak" realm looked barren and hellish.

"Hmph. That's something only Hades would do if the Elder Gods choose him protect that Outworld." Pit said.

"I wonder why the Elder Gods select other people to protect realms if they look like they could do it by themselves." Ness said.

"Probably because they got other things to do beside watching other realms." Pit replied. "That's what Lady Palutena."

 **Boomstick: And turns out it didn't need protecting.**

"No duh. Look at that place, it's like something out of a Deadman Wonderland kinda place." Pikachu commented. **(A/N: Ha! Anime Reference.)**

"Well, someone has to protect their chosen dominate otherwise bad thing will happen." Pit said. Then they they see dozens of mortal kombatants that are all on Kahn's side and using the bleak realm as their territory. "Oh, right..."

Wiz: Shao Kahn became the chief advisor Outworld's ancient ruler, the dragon king, Onaga.

Onaga is a large draconic humanoid that really looks badass and intimidating which also implies he's very powerful.

"He looks scary." Pichu said, looking scared.

"Well, that guy's different from Hades that's for sure." Pit said.

Wiz: Together they began a war spanning the multiverse, conquering the other realms of existence one by one.

 **Boomstick: *Sarcastic* Good choice on that one gods.**

"Okay, I said this before, and I'll say it again, sometimes those gods are idiots." Ness stated. "No Offence, Pit."

"Some taken..." Pit muttered, still felt insult.

(*Cues: Shao Khan's Throne Room - Mortal Kombat 9*)

Boomstick: And why didn't they think THIS guy *referring to Onaga* needed a bodyguard?

Pit then took real close look toward Onaga from the screen. "Now that he mentioned it, why would he? He looks he can fight on his own." He said.

Wiz: But Kahn does not like sharing power, and soon poisoned Onaga, taking the emperor's throne as his own.

 _Shao Kahn: Mwhahahaha!_

"D'oh! The Double Cross! The oldest trick in the book!" Pit exclaimed.

"Seems unfortunate for a monster to poison another monster." Pikachu said.

"Still, poisoning the Dragon King so he can take the throne, sounds alittle farfetch'd." Ness said.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Wrath Hammer**

 **-Can be summoned from thin air**

 **-Far larger than real mauls**

 **-Requires superhuman strength to wield**

 **-Sometimes used as a throwing weapon**

 **Sword of Shao Kahn**

 **-Only seen in that crappy TV show**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He now rules Outworld with an iron fist and a giant maul, the Wrath Hammer.**

It's a large maul with the Mortal Kombat symbol on it which looks like an eastern dragon and has a spike on top.

"Whoa, that's one big hammer." Kirby said, surprised.

"The designs on that weapon looks powerful, it looked like it can destory amyone by it's path." Ness said, looking at the hammer.

"Heh. Big deal, I could easily dodge that big hammer, no problem." Sonic said, munching his trademark Chili Dog.

Boomstick: He can summon his monstrous sledgehammer out of thin air to finish foes in seconds.

With one swing, Kahn effortlessly turned his foes into gibs with that with that hammer and blood and guts flew everywhere.

"Yikes! Talk about brutal!" Pit said, shocked.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick." Toon Link groaned.

Boomstick: Or decimate Whack-A-Mole records!

Then the thought about that made the smashers laughed how funny that sounded.

* * *

 **SORCERY**

 **Minor Telekinesis**

 **Brainwashing**

 **Teleportation**

 **Can Summon Weapons**

 **Create Energy Weapons**

 **Soul Manipulation**

* * *

Wiz: He is the master of the dark arts and often uses his magic to enhance his lethal attacks to create energy constructs of his weapons, just as deadly as the real thing.

"Kinda like Gannondorf," Young Link said, remembering as the 'Hero of Time' and in Smash Bros how Gannondorf used to create dark magic and construct them as weapons, along with his swords.

Wiz: He has even used his sorcery to manipulate and erase the minds of others.

"Hmph. I doubt Gannon can do that." Toon Link grunted.

"Maybe..." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: It's like magic Vegas.**

Wiz: He can also access his inner beast to transform into this thing

Shao Kahn turns into a horrible CGI designed multi-headed dragon which looked horrible to look at not to mention it was badly animated.

"AAAH! A MONSTER!" Pichu and Lucas screamed.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" Pit exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HIDEOUS!" Ness yelled.

"OH GOD! MAKE IT GO AWAY! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Kirby screamed.

 **Boomstick: Quick! Make me forget that shit!**

Wiz: Right, never happened!

That made them sighed in relief.

 **(*Cues: The Tower Mortal Kombat 9*)**

Wiz: Now. Despite living in a completely separate dimension, Shao Kahn is well versed into two variants of Chinese Kung Fu: Tai Tzu and Lui He, which generally focus on powerful strikes and solid defense.

 **Boomstick: He mixes these arts with his magic for a moveset that's all about absolutely obliterating his opponent.**

"Using his 2 various fighting styles with magic, that's amazing even for a ruler like him." Pit said.

* * *

 **MOVESET**

 **Charging Spikes**

 **Upward Shoulder**

 **Light Spear**

 **Explosive Ball**

 **Mystic Choke**

 **Emperor's Shield**

 **Eye Beams**

 **Soulnado**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He rams people with Charging Spikes and shoots fireballs from his mouth and laser beams from his eyes.**

"Man, I know that he's supervillain and all, but that looks cool," Sonic commented.

Wiz: And if his foe gets the upperhand, he can deflect any kind of projectiles back with his mystical Emperor's Shield.

Then they spotted the Emperor Shield. "Huh. Never picture him as a shield user." Toon Link said, looking quite intrigued by the shield.

 **Boomstick: And of course, he always finishes his fights with a brutal fatality and epic one-liner.**

Shao Kahh prepares to finish his foe who looks familiar to Kirby, Pit and the 7 Boys.

"Wait, isn't that... Kratos?!" Pit said in shock.

"I think so!" Villager said, surprised.

"What is he doing here?" Kirby said in wonder.

"Beats me." Pikachu said, simply.

"I take it you guys know him already?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, he's known to be the 'God of War' and the 'Destroyer of Olympus'." Ness stated.

"How so?" Popo asked.

"Let's just say, he's as montrous as any other combatant." Yoshi answered.

They then looked at them oddly. "It's a long story, you find out when you guys his fight." Ness replied.

But before they ask more, everyone sees Kahn shows a demonstration of his fatality. Shao Kahn thrusts his hands forward and actually manages to impale through Kratos' chest and out the back. Kratos screams in pain and Kahn tears him in half from the inside and gets blood all over himself. Kratos' two halves fall to the ground.

"HOLY-!" Pit exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!" Ness, Pikachu, and Yoshi screamed.

Kirby, Lucas, Pichu, Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, Villager and Pac-man looked horrified.

"Geez, now that's what I call Overkill." Sonic said, looked disgust.

 _Announcer: Shao Kahn wins!_

 _Shao Kahn: *Taunting* Is that your best?_

Everyone felt like they're sick to their stomachs at the sight of Kahn's fatality attack on Kratos and seeing that would make you wanna puke. They even saw Kratos' insides when he was torn in two.

 _'I'm gonna have nightmares for this.'_ Ness groaned in thought.

 **Boomstick: He's a living tank. Bulldozing down anyone dumb enough to get in his way.**

"With all of his magic powers, strong weapons, and superhuman strength, we sort of knew that." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: He has taken deadly blows time and time again and keeps getting back up, more pissed off than anyone else.**

The smashers watches Lui Kang punch Kahn right through the heart where even his fist is sticking out of his back and Kahn later appears to be more or less injured and seems to be angry.

"Damn. They were kidding, that guy's indeed strong." Pit said.

"He's like a monster!" Kirby said, surprised.

"That's because he is a monster, Kirby." Ness replied.

Wiz: But while his tenacity may be his biggest strength, his arrogance is easily his biggest weakness.

 _Shao Kahn: You will die-(Liu Kang kicks him in the face)_

"And I'll take it that his arrogance will be his downfall, right?" Ness said.

"Afraid so." TL replied.

"Even so, that would be less creepy to a monster like him." Pikachu commented.

 **(*Cues: The Temple Mortal Kombat 9*)**

Wiz: His endurance and longevity stems from his ability to steal souls.

Just like the reaction from Shang Tsung, he looked shocked and got mad, knowing that Kahn also has carried the same ability as his underling/pawn Tsung. Now they started to hate this guy more they did to Shang Tsung.

Wiz: Devouring a soul grants him longer life and the inherent power attributed to the victim.

Mentioning that last statement made them to hate this guy more. Devouring souls and taking their attributes and abilities, not mention their memories, sounds totally inhumane.

Wiz: He is not a perfect conqueror as he is restricted to the rules set by the Elder Gods.

"Uh, I'm no expert on the Multiverse theory, but it seems that the Elder Gods created these rules to prevent destruction and chaos like that." Ness stated.

"Well, all gods have to learn the rules the hard way." Pit said.

"Does Lady Palutena also read the rules too?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, in case she forgets." Pit answered.

Wiz: In order to invade a realm, Kahn's chosen warriors must defeat the defenders ten times in a row in the form of a tournament of Mortal Kombat, held every fifty years.

"Hm. Sound interesting." Sonic said, interested in this tournament.

"All fighters that are chosen to take part of this competition and fight each other that is being held in every fifty years, that sounds cool." Pit said, happily.

"Yeah, totally." Pikachu replied.

"What? After witnessing Kahn killing Kratos in a match like that, you guys would enter a tournament like that?" Ness asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and beside, a tourney's a tourney, as long as we don't get killed." Pikachu answered cheerily.

Ness sighed, then facepalm. Jigglypuff shooked her head. 'Boys...' She said in her head.

Wiz: Which he was doing pretty well, until he came to Earth.

 **Boomstick: But even after losing the battle of Earth he just outsmarted the Elder Gods and eventually outlasted every other combatant to achieve the power of Armageddon...**

"Armageddon huh?" Yoshi said.

"Seems sorta dangerous for everyone going after something that powerful." Villager said, looking somewhat disappointed.

"No duh. That's why it has the word 'Armageddon' in it." Pit informed him. "Meaning it shows a very destructive and catastrophic conflict."

The gang sees Kahn defeat and slaughter all those who opposed him as he stands tall on the temple and covered in godly energy, like a champion who achieved limitless power, and towers over Raiden to finish him off.

 **Boomstick: ...until Raiden reversed time 'cause he's a sore loser.**

The smashers couldn't help but chuckled at Boomstick's last statement.

"I think he meant that Raiden did it because he stood no chance against him." Ness said.

"Still, it is pretty funny how Boomstick said it." Pikachu answered.

Wiz: But his proudest accomplishment is his takeover of Edenia; the most powerful and respected realm of all. And, as trophies for his victories, Kahn took Edenia's queen and princess as his own wife and daughter.

The gang felt shocked and angry at Kahn doing something like that.

 **Boomstick: Hehe. Nice.**

 _Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of worlds! You will taste no victory._

Despite being a total dictator, everyone begins to question Shao Kahn and his motivates. Apparently he was chosen to the "Bleak" version of Outworld, and poisoned Onaga to take the throne so he can particapate in a tournament that can take a world of destruction by storm. And with 2 various fighting styles, magical powers and a war hammer and shield, he's one combatant that can't be taken in likely. Now on to the next opponent.

The second combatant is a tall muscular man wearing a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards; he also wears a peaked/service cap with a winged skull insignia on it and wears a cape which he sometimes discards it in combat. The most unsettling feature is his milky white eyes that lack pupils.

"Oh great,...him." Pac-man said, looking very not happy upon seeing the next combatant.

"Let me guess... you know this guy from the Tekken X Street Fighters tournament?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah... how did you know?" Pac-man asked him.

"Lucky guess..." Said the Yellow Mouse Pokemon.

"Anything you got on this guy, Pac-ster?" Pit said.

"Let's just say, he's one opponent you don't come across." Pac-man replied.

 **M. Bison**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Master Bison is the psychopathic founder and leader of the Shadoloo criminal regime. He is extremely wealthy, socially powerful, and public enemy number one of the Allied Nations.

"I'm guessing he's one serious bad dude who wants power over the world, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yep." Pac-man said.

"Hmph. Typical, another psychotic madman." Sonic grunted.

Meanwhile, a familiar fat, balded man with glasses sneezed within his lab.

 _Back to Death Battle..._

 **Boomstick: Oh. So the M means Master.**

Wiz: Well, yes and no. In Japan, M. Bison is really named Vega. Our Vega's name is actually Balrog. And Balrog the boxer goes by the full name of Mike Bison.

"Huh. Why would they change the names then?" Weiss said in curiosity. The others are also wondering why the names needed to be altered.

 **Boomstick: I get it! Like Mike Tyson!**

Mike Tyson appears to be a famous boxer that Ness seems to be familiar to.

 **Boomstick: Why was that a big enough deal to change all the names to...**

The screen shows the year 1991 which the same year Street Fighter II released overseas and Mike arrested for a certain scandal he did. The smashers cringed really bad at that.

 **Boomstick: Oh...**

"Mike was charged for something he stupidly did, and went to jail for it. Maybe that's why they were changing the names." Ness stated.

Wiz: Anyway, after murdering his own parents at a young age

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief and anger. Sure Bison is total manaic and a complete lunatic, but murdering his own parents as a kid meant he just crossed the line as the smashers now despise him.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Unknown**

 **Age: 59 years**

 **Height: 180 cm / 5'11" (As tall as Gannondorf)**

 **Weight: 70 kg / 154 lbs**

 **Fighting style: Shadaloo-ism**

 **Raised by gypsies**

 **Trained in Soul Power**

* * *

Wiz: He was found and raised by a tribe of nomadic gypsies.

 **Boomstick: Wait, are we still talking about Tyson?**

"No." The gang said at once.

Wiz: The gypsy leader took Bison under her wing and trained in the art of Soul Power, an ancient art of utilizing the very essence of one's soul as a tool.

"That sounds almost like Lucario's aura," Pit said.

"But I doubt Lucario can use his soul as an actual weapon," Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: But since Bison's kind of a prick, he quickly mastered Soul Power, and began developing his own, much better version.**

"For Bison, I bet it's deadly." Pac-man muttered.

Wiz: See, Bison realized his soul is composed of two halves; one good, one evil.

"Why do I have the feeling something bad's about to happen." Kirby said in slight fear.

Wiz: He forcefully dispelled all the goodness from his soul.

"Yep, that would have explained how evil and insane he is." Ness said, grimly.

Wiz: Thus pioneering one of the most destructive energies in fictional history; Psycho Power.

 _M. Bison: This place shall become your grave!_

"Yikes. That's one crazy dark power." Sonic said.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Yes. He literally weaponized his soul.

"Though I have some difficultly that could happen." Ness said.

Wiz: And uh, weird little thing, that good part of his soul, it physically manifested into a woman named Rose.

The group then sees a woman with long, purple, wavy hair that flows outward horizontally violet eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full lips. She was wearing a reddish pink evening gown with a belt and large gold buttons; a violet top with matching tights or stockings under her gown; a set of red high heels; and a large, golden scarf around her shoulders and arms. She appears to be wearing a tank top under her dress.

Sonic whistled. "Wow, you don't see that everyday."

"Still, how is it that the good half of his soul was left untact?" Pit asked.

"Maybe because since his good half was split, a spirit of that good soul manifest, and after that, Rose was born." Young Link said.

"Hm. It is possible." Ness replied.

Wiz: Bison quickly built his criminal empire with the intent of taking over the world, one day at a time.

Bison confronts Chun Li and says that one-liner that is also a trope.

 _M. Bison: The day that Bison graced your village... was the most important day of your life. But for me it was Tuesday._

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter II: Turbo - M. Bison Theme Remix*)**

 **Boomstick: Haha! Fanservice!**

Kirby, Sonic, Pikachu and Toon Link chuckled.

Wiz: But it turns out his true motives are not even close to what you would expect.

 _Bison: The governments of Earth are polluting the planet and obliterating its natural resources. Shadaloo will step them out and rule this planet!_

Everyone's now stunned upon Bison's words. They didn't expected him to be evil over the Earth's environment.

"W-w-wait... if he was doing all... that, then... would that make him an... an..." Pit began.

"An Eco-terrorist?" Ness said, finishing that sentence. "Yes, that would make him that."

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." Pikachu said.

"Totally." Sonic replied.

"What's an Eco-terrorist?" Kirby asked.

"People who uses violence to carried out further environmentalist," Ness answered. "this action causes deliberate environmental damage in order to further political ends. But I had no idea Bison was one of them."

"But still, Bison and his criminal organization, Shadaloo, are they really accomplishing everything just for that?" Asked Jigglypuff.

Before anyone can reply, someone beat them to it y saying, "No, there's more to it than that."

They turned and spotted two familiar faces by the door. It was "Ryu! Mega Man!" Kirby said, surprisingly. "What are two doing here?"

"We noticed a lot of yelling and screaming lately so we figure we come here," Mega Man said.

"Oh... right..." Ness said, sheepishly. Then turned to Ryu. "Anyway, Ryu, you seem to know about Bison and Shadaloo, what's their deal?"

"Shadaloo" Ryu began. "is known to be the powerful and deadly criminal organization that turns people into very powerful fighters, turning them into war criminals."

"What?!" They, except Mega Man, said at the same time.

"Bison is leader and founder of that Organization that used to be called 'Smugglers'." Ryu continued. "Bison and his men tends to continue their plans on world domination, by biochemical drugs and weapons."

"That's terrible." Nana said in disbelief.

"And yet, he tends to do so by saving the environment by using bio-weapons," Sonic added.

"But... doesn't that mean that he's hurting others?" Kiby asked.

"Yes." Ness, Ryu, Pac-Man and Mega Man said.

Despite Bison's evil deeds, Kirby felt something inside his heart that this feels wrong. He and friends have agreed that Bison is ruling the world by finding and using strong and powerful warriors and stopping pollution. But using violence and deadly force isn't right...

Before they can say anything else, The smashers is introduced to one of the biggest fat lipped alligator moments in Death Battle history: Boomstick starts singing.

 **Boomstick: *Singing* Master Bison. He's our hero. Gonna take pollution down to zero.**

Everyone sees something they weren't expecting; They see Master Bison's (rather frowny looking) head on the body of some kind of superhero like character in a pose that looks heroic (It's Captain Planet). The pose combined with the frown makes him look ridiculous along with Boomstick's rather cheesy singing in the background. Kirby, Pikachu, Sonic, Toon Link, Pichu, Pac-man and Pit are laughing while Young Link, Nana, Jigglypuff, Lucasr and Villager were chuckling. But the only ones who weren't laughing were Ness, Mega Man and Ryu who made blank looks with sweatdrops on their heads.

After that, Wiz gets back on track.

Wiz: With Psycho power-

 **Boomstick: *Singing and the Captain Bison flying around* Gonna help him! Conquer the world! Are a group of guys who to like kung fu bitches!**

Everyone all bursted into laughter while Ryu continued to sweatdrop while Mega Man and Ness facepalmed at how ridiculous and stupid that really was. They had to pause it until Kirby and his pals calmed down after two minutes of laughter. Kirby hits play and continued the episode but the three were still smirking.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - M. Bison Theme*)**

* * *

 **PSYCHO POWER**

 **Soul used as destructive energy**

 **Uses only negative energy**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Flight**

 **Brainwashing**

 **Soul Transference**

 **Destructive to the user's body**

* * *

Wiz: His Psycho Power is immensely powerful and adaptable. Bison can use it for flight, telekinesis, teleportation, and even psychic brainwashing which has become quite a hobby of his.

"Yeesh, that Psycho Power is one power I don't want to come across with." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: With Psycho Power, he developed his own fighting style: Shadaloooo-ism.**

"Is that a real thing? It sounds more like a religious name than a fighting style name." Pit said.

"It is." Ryu said. "When facing Bison, Shadaloo-ism is one of the powerful fighting style techniques no man can handle."

"Dang. So much for being a total powerhouse." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Shadaloo-ism focuses on speed and destructive force over all else.

"Meaning that his fighting style focuses more on offense than on defense," Ness explained.

"Oh goody, something I need to watch out for." Toon Link said, sarcastically.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Psycho Cannon**

 **Psycho Field**

 **Scissor Kick**

 **Head Stomp**

 **Somersault Skull Diver**

 **Bison Warp [Teleport]**

 **Psycho Crusher**

* * *

Wiz: Made possible by such moves as the Psycho Cannon, the Head Stomp, a Scissor Kick.

Boomstick: And that cheap-ass slide kick. Over and over and over again!

Everyone agrees with that. Sometimes, other players that plays fighting games, use cheap tactics to win which makes it feel unfair and cheap.

Wiz: As well as his deadliest attack; the Psycho Crusher, which at full power, can kill a normal human being in one shot.

The Psycho Crusher involved Bison launching forward like a rocket while spinning like a corkscrew and enveloped in his Soul Power and obliterating his opponent.

"Now that's one mean headbutt!" Pikachu commented.

Wiz: M. Bison is extremely cocky, considering himself no less than a god. And for good reason. He has been impaled, electrocuted, shot point-blank, crushed underneath a building, yet could resume the fight like nothing happened.

"Damn, this guy takes a lot of punishment whenever facing numerous enemies," Sonic commented.

"Well, considering he's the bad guy in Ryu's world, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't," Pikachu replied.

"Plus, he has supernatural power, making him invincible." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: The only Street Fighter who was able to pretty much put him down single-handedly was Akuma.**

The smashers, including Ryu, remembered Akuma.

 **Boomstick: But the Raging Demon is supposed to destroy a person's soul, yet, Bison's soul survived to fight another day.**

"Wait, what? That wasn't mentioned in the second episode." Ness said. Which is true. That was no record of mentioning of the Raging Demon and the gang wonders why it's being mentioned now about destroying a human's soul. They can't worry now so they moved on.

Wiz: Psycho Power only has one major flaw. Bison's human body cannot contain its full potential and will eventually breakdown.

"Huh. Never though he could his soul leave his old body because his original body couldn't handle that much Psycho Power." Said Mega Man.

Wiz: Fortunately, for Bison, he can transfer his soul into other compatible bodies, once his current one is used up.

"I see. So that's how he survives." Ryu said, simply.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha 3 Final Bison Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: But even if that fails, Bison says, "Screw caution!" and busts out one last trick. His ultimate form: Final Bison.**

Final Bison's only change is that his red military uniform is now pitch black which makes him look more menacing.

* * *

 **FINAL BISON**

 **AKA True Bison, Shin Bison**

 **Accesses the full potential of Psycho Power**

 **Unlimited super meter in game**

 **Little Physical improvement**

 **No measurable time limit**

 **Somehow changes clothes**

 **Will eventually destroy Bison's body**

* * *

Wiz: The Final Bison form unleashes the Psycho Power's full potential. Sure, it completely mutilates his body but it's sheer power practically guarantees victory.

 **Boomstick: So who gives a shit?**

The gang felt intimidated by this form but realize Bison's a complete powerhouse since his body can't endure the power that's inside him and breaking him down.

Wiz: Especially since he can always possess some other helpless victim's body when he's done.

Boomstick: Told ya. He's a prick

Chun Li is fighting Bison while he mocks her. Kirby and his pals even understands and remembers why she's so angry right now.

 _M. Bison: Yes, yes I killed your father. What is it with you women anyway? I killed my father too and you don't hear me whining about it!_

"Aha! So you admitted!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Well, it would be kind weird if you were," Pit commented.

Afterwards, the smashers begin to have some mixed feeling towards Bison. He may have the power of Psycho Power and has a strong set of moves based on offensive and does destructive blows, but they also hate him for murdering his own parents, ridding his good part of his soul, who happens to Rose, and even creating an organization that involves Eco-terrorism and bio-weapons that also involves bringing stronger fighters. That is the moral reason they hate him. On to the voting

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I need another free gamefly trial.**

Everyone would want to vote to see which combatant would win, but since both of them are supervillains, they couldn't care less about them. So all they do now is watch.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Mortal Kombat: Armageddon - Belltower)**

Inside some kind of dungeon like arena, Kahn is sitting on his throne and watching two Tarkatan fighting. Unfortunately, their fight was interrupted as Bison teleported in the center and looking for an opponent to fight.

 _M. Bison: Kneel before my Psycho Power!_

He teleports behind a Tarkatan, grabs him and obliterates him with his Psycho Power but not before his victim screamed in panic and agony.

"Ouch, won't wanna be that guy." Sonic winced.

Before they could say anything else, Kahn leaps from his throne and crushes his other minion Mario style which made blood splatter everywhere.

"I guess they don't care about what happens to their minions." Pikachu said.

 _Shao Kahn: Prepare to die._

 _M. Bison: Hehehehe._

 **FIGHT!**

Bison attacks with a Scissor Kick but Kahn blocks and punches Bison (right between the legs) as a counter and then hits him with his Charging Spikes which sends the leader of Shadaloo tumbling back.

 _Shao Kahn: Too easy._

"Ugh, I don't thinks so, pal." Sonic muttered.

Kahn summons his Wrath Hammer and throws it but Bison already recovered and isn't fazed by the hammer heading his way.

 _M. Bison: Hmph!_

Bison teleports out of sight as the hammer smashes into the floor and disappears.

Kahn's arrogance gets the better of him as he starts laughing, like he always does, which leaves him open as Bison teleports behind and lands a Psycho Power charged fist at Kahn's face that causes the ruler of Outword stumbling back. Before he could even recover, Bison trips him with a Slide kick twice.

Kahn quickly gets up and spits a fireball but Bison easily dodges it.

 _M. Bison: Psycho Crusher!_

After the Pyscho Crusher, Bison Judo flips Kahn to the ground, backs away, and tries to brainwash him.

 _M. Bison: Worthless. Just try to withstand my Psycho Power._

Shao Kahn freezes as Bison tries to manipulate his mind.

 _M. Bison: *altered pitch* Are you frightened? Grovel before me! All scar your soul!_

For Bison, unfortunately, Kahm effortlessly shrugs it off as he laughs at the pathetic attempt which left the Soul Powered madman wide open. He charges towards Bison and uppercuts him into the air as he also bashes him with Charging Spikes. Bison teleports again out of range in which Kahn constructs an energy spear and throws it but Bison dematerialized right through it and performs a Head Stomp but it gets blocked by Shao Kahn. Bison then tries a Skull Crush Drive but Kahn counters with his hammer that sends Bison flying back across the arena.

"Man, Kahn is pretty powerful," Toon Link said.

"Yeah, and I don't think Bison can stand a chance against a guy like him." Popo spoke.

However, Bison returns and quickly overpowers Kahn with a barrage of punches and Scissor Kicks that's followed by an enhanced Psycho Crusher, known as the Nightmare Booster.

 _M. Bison: Nightmare Booster!_

In the process, M. Bison smashes Shao Kahn through the walls of the fortress, then ascends upward. He then teleports, preparing the final phase of his upper.

 _M. Bison: This place shall become your grave!_

Bison uses gravity to stomp on Kahn that bashes him into the Earth.

 _M. Bison: Utter scum!_

 _Shao Kahn: *Stands back up* Is that your best?_

Everyone were sompletely stunnd.

"No way, Bison had every he had on that attack, why didn't it work?" Pikachu said, stunned.

"Is this guy immortal or something?" Pit said, surprised.

"Maybe, if he wasn't taken down easily." Mega Man replied.

Out of frustration that this opponent won't stay down, M. Bison, launches a volley of Psycho cannons at Kahn, but they are all countered with Emperor Shield which they all bounce back and sends Bison crashing into a pillar. Before the Shadaloo founder could even recover, Kahn leaps forward, impales him with an energy spear, and proceeds to pummel and bash the tar out of Bison.

 _Shao Kahn: Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!_

Kahn kicks Bison straight through the pillar, which sends him tumbling and skidding into another pillar that falls and crushes Bison.

 _Shao Kahn: Flawless victory._

"Is it over?" Lucas said, nervously.

"...No, it's not over." Ryu spoke.

The pile of rubble begins to glow and shake which means Bison still have some fight left in him.

 _M. Bison: My Psycho Power knows no limit!_

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter 2 M. Bison Theme*)**

Bison bursts out of the rubble in his Final Bison form with an evil grin on his face and enveloped in his aura as it flickers like fire.

 _M. Bison: **Death awaits!**_

Bison does a power-up version of the Psycho Crusher that sends Kahn crashing to the ground. Just as Kahn gets back up again, Bison is teleporting at every angle and landing a series of punches and kicks at rapid speeds but Kahn slowly adapts by blocking and landing the perfect punch that causes Bison to go flying. Kahn then charges with Charging Spikes that sends Bison back even more and, eventually, falls to the ground, completely exhausted.

Bison's Final Form is taking a toll on him as his body can't withstand the combined assault of the mighty Shao Kahn and his own Psycho Power.

Kahn begins bashing Bison right in the head with his Wrath Hammer, which cause the smashers, except Ryu, to winced after every each smash. Bison's Final Form gives in and reverts back to normal. Shao Kahn picks up Bison and tears him in half as blood flies everywhere.

Everyone's jaw dropped and even felt slightly sick right after seeing that.

 _Shao Kahn: Fatality._

Bison's soul materializes, floating upward above Kahn who sneers.

 _M. Bison: Bah! Puny garbage._

What Bison didn't count on was one thing that sealed the duel. Shao Kahn unleashes Soulnado which, slowly, but surely, drags Bison into his awaiting maw.

 _M. Bison: NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Shao Kahn: Mwahahahaha!_

 **K.O.!**

The fighters didn't know what to say after seeing Kahn devour Bison's essence like a well served meal. They're even felt scared if Kahn ever devoured their own souls.

Shao Kahn now begins testing his new Psycho Power that he has devoured, as he floats in midair and launches Psycho Cannons. Right before he leaves, he destroys Bison's corpse with a well charged Psycho Cannon.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Courtyard - Mortal Kombat Deception*)**

 **Boomstick: That can't be good.**

"Ya think?" Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: While Bison is one of the most deadliest Street Fighters, and surviving the Raging Demon proves he can protect his soul. Shao Kahn's thousands of years of combat experience, combined with his brutal tenacity, ultimately triumphed.

"That, and the fact that he's a powerful monster who can withstand Bison's assaults." Pit said in awe.

Wiz: Also, Kahn's otherworldly makeup means it's extremely unlikely Bison's soul could possess him, if given the chance.

"No duh. That's why he's known to be the ruler of the Multiverse." Ness admitted.

 **Boomstick: And Kahn is no stranger to brainwashing. Hell, he even used it on his own wife and daughter for years.**

"WHAT?! HOW DARE HE?!" Jigglypuff and Nana exclaimed, angrily. Kirby, Pikachu and Popo tried their best to hold them back.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention Bison's soul-fueled Psycho Power isn't the best weapon against somebody who eats souls for breakfast.**

Wiz: Shao Kahn has gained power from every soul he's devoured.

* * *

 **Board of Wisdom**

 **Shao Kahn**

 **1 realm invasion = 500 - 1,000 years**

 **10,000/1,000 = 10 realms**

 **Asumed pop. pre realm = 6+ Billion**

 **10 x 6 billion 60 Billion Souls**

* * *

Wiz: By rules of Mortal Kombat and assuming the possibilities of losses, Kahn has consumed at least 60 billion souls over ten thousand years.

"WHAT?! TEN THOUSAND YEARS?!" They all said in disbelief.

"Then that means he would devour more souls for several centuries." Pit said, surprised.

"My goodness." Jigglypuff said, a little creeped out.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Kahn had a final soul-lution for Bison**

Wiz: The winner is Shao Kahn.

Everyone didn't cheer this time at this no good conqueror but they did admit those two put up an entertaining fight.

Before they get ready for the next episode they are re-introduced to this.

"Oh god... not this again." Ness groaned.

 **Boomstick: *singing* Maser Bison! He's our hero! Gonna take pollution down to zero! Gonna help him conquer the world! Are a group of guys who like to kung fu bitches! We're in Shadaloo! And you can be in too! Taking over our planet is the thing to do! Looting and polluting is not the way but here's what Master Bison has to say! The Power is mine! *Evil laughter***

A bunch of children, who are Captain Planet's teammates and friends, have their heads replaced by Shadaloo members. Everyone all laughed, except Ryu (who apparently sweatdrop), Mega Man and Ness who groaned and facepalmed.

 **Boomstick: Oh wait. Nevermind, Shao Kahn killed me. Now it's his power, I guess.**

 _Shao Kahn: You weak pathetic fool! Mwhahahaha!_

"Can we please watch the next fight now?" Ness said in annoyance.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. (Ness: Thank you!)**

They then sees two ninjas facing off each other and begin to charge and they raise their swords and slash down. They see a ninja who's gonna be the next combatant.

 **RYU HAYABUSA**

 **VS**

*Tching, tching, tching!*

The gang then sees another ninja.

 **STRIDER HIRYU**

Ryu blinked. 'Hiryu...' He said in thought.

"Well, what do you know? It's a ninja vs. ninja battle!" Sonic said happily.

"Yeah. But it does beat Ninja Turtles Battle." Pikachu commented.

That cause his pals look at him with a disgust looks, as he forgot to never speak of that battle ever again. Sonic, Jigglypuff, Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Ryu and Pit looks at them in confusion then shrugged it off as Kirby puts the next disc in and hits play.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, doing a lot of stuff recently and keeping an eye on my work. Basically, the fun police (or should I say ThePolicyOfTruth) has been favoriting and following most of mine and others fic because they were in 'violation' of the guideline rules. I was chatting with that author but since they weren't kidding. So I've decided that I have to keep in eye on not just this fic, but two others as well. Okay, thank you for your time. Hopefully, I'll manage...**

 **So, thanks again! See ya! Ciao!**


	29. Episode 28 - Ryu (NG) V Strider Hiryu

**Episode 28 - Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu**

 **Ryu Hayabusa belongs to Techmo**

 **Strider Hiryu belongs to Capcom**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Lumosity and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

Kirby puts in the next dics and hits the play button. Then a new ad called Lumosity was mention. It's a Web-based application that uses games to improve cognitive abilities. Provides information about memory, brain health and cognition, in which that interest both Mega Man and Ness for that.

The first thing everyone sees is a ninja, standing there with the moon shining brightly behind him.

Wiz: Ninjitsu, Originally created by farmers to kill their oppressive samurai lords, the ninja has become one of the deadliest killers in history.

Kirby and his friends understood that. Ninjas are the foundation of any fighting style from ancient times and modern times. Next to Samurai warriors, Ninja are the next best thing for popularity, well if you watch any TV shows, Anime, movies and cartoons (along with reading Manga) then everyone will going crazy for them.

 **Boomstick: Like Ryu Hayabusa, the ultimate Dragon Ninja.**

Wiz: And Strider Hiryu, the high-tech mercenary.

"Hm. A skilled ninja vs. a high-tech ninja. Interesting." Ness said with interest.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a death battle.

* * *

The first combatant is a young man in his early 20's with a muscular build at peak physical condition. As a ninja, his face is concealed by his attire and costumes which range from simple ninja garbs to modern, skin-tight leather suits that hug his skin and show off his muscles.

 **(*Cues: Ninja Gaiden (NES) Main Theme (Orchestral)*)**

 **Ryu Hayabusa**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 179 cm / 5'10"**

 **Weight: 78 kg / 172 lbs**

 **Age: 25**

 **AKA Dragon Ninja & Master Ninja**

 **Occupation: Antique shop owner**

 **Animal spirit: Peregrine Falcon**

 **Hobbies: Mountain climbing, fishing, eating sushi, kicking ass**

* * *

Wiz: His name literally meaning 'Dragon Falcon'

Ryu understood that one. His name being 'Ryu' means 'Dragon' as well.

Wiz: Ryu Hayabusa was born into the Dragon lineage legacy and trained in the ways of the ninja from the moment he could crawl.

"Huh? Wait, does that mean he can do those cool ninja moves when he was a... baby?" Pit said, weirded out.

"Well, when he said 'the moment he could crawl' I think he meant when he was a baby." Ness said in response.

"What I don't get is how they trained them to become Ninjas in a younger age." Toon Link said.

"I think it's because of tradition." Ryu said, simply.

"Tradition?" Kirby asked.

"In the beginning, Ninjas trained their young in the way of Ninjutsu to reach their physical peak, and become Ninja Masters." Ryu stated. "It's part of their culture."

"Oh." Everyone answered. That does make sense and a bit cool, and yet it's a little rough for kids to train that early.

 **Boomstick: How are you supposed to keep a baby in their crib when they can freakin' back flip out of it?**

The smashers all chuckled at that. They saw how cute and awesome a ninja baby was performing, such as karate chopping a block made of legos and jumping in the air with grace.

 **(*Cues: The Night of Lukifell - Ninja Gaiden*)**

Wiz: A prodigy in the art of combat, Ryu far exceeded his clans expectations. When he turned 18, donned the traditional blue garb, then single-handedly defeated both the criminal cult of Nostradomis and the army of emperor Garuda.

"Wait what?! He defeated both armies all by himself?! Unbelievable!" Pit said in shock.

"Wow, I never expected this ninja to be this powerful." Ness said, surprised.

"With all that training and exceeding his clans expectations, he really is a powerful ninja." Ryu said.

* * *

 **TRUE DRAGON SWORD**

 **Hayabusa Clan heirloom**

 **Carved from a dragon fang**

 **Eye of the Dragon unleashes sword's full power**

 **Divine Blade**

 **Practically indestructible**

 **Weak-willed cannot wield it**

 **True power is said to upset the balance of a peaceful world -**

 **Everyone then sees a weapon in which appears as a katana with a beautiful looking blade.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And that was before his father gave him the Dragon Sword; a single-edged katana forged from the fang of a dragon, which, when combined with the Eye of the Dragon, becomes a divine blade of ultimate power.**

"Holy crap, now that what I call a powerful sword!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Craved from parts of an ancient dragon... that really awesome," Pit said, amazed. "I wonder if I can have a sword like that."

"If you are ninja, and you must weapon of wielding that weapon." Ness informed.

"Ooh..." Pit groaned.

Wiz: It also has a serious security system. If someone, other than a strong-willed Hayabusa attempts to wield it, the True Dragon Sword will feed on and eventually devour their soul.

"So, basically, only those who are descendants and/or ancestors to the Hayabusa Clan can the wield. Impressive." Ness noted.

"Still, feeding and devouring their soul to that sword, don't you think that's alittle extreme?" Pit said, feeling like he might be afraid.

"That depends on the definiton on the word 'extreme'." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: I need that tech for my car. Teach those damn caddy-smashing raptors a lesson.**

The smashers watches the scene of Riptor falling to his death and onto Boomstick's car.

"Hahaha! Oh yeah, I remember this,that's where Yoshi beats the everlasting crap out of Riptor." Pikachu said, chuckling

"Yeah, but if wasn't for that dino-headed monster I could've been kill." Yoshi grunted.

But, of course, others like Sonic, Ryu, Mega Man, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Popo and Nana got confused by this but decided to shrug it off.

 **(*Cues: Ninja Gaiden - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: In addition, Ryu wields an enormous arsenal of various weaponry.

"Numerous sets of ninja weapons huh? This sound interesting." Pit said with interest.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Lunar Staff**

 **Falcon's Talons**

 **Kusari-Gama**

 **Shurikens**

 **-Regular, Explosive, & Windmill**

 **Fiend's Bane Bow**

 **Smoke Bomb**

 **Vigoorian Flail**

 **Eclipse Scythe**

 **Tonfas**

 **War Hammer**

 **Howling Cannon**

 **Dragon's Claw & Tiger's Fang**

 **Spear Gun**

 **Nunchaku**

 **Bare Fists**

* * *

Wiz: Including the Lunar Staff, Falcon's Talons, a Kusari-Gama, which is basically a chain sickle, numerous types of shurikens, bombs, bows, etc., etc. and the Eclipse Scythe

Then Pit's eyes widened at the awesome looking scythe like some crazy fangirl. "Wow, all of those weapons and one cool looking scythe. How cool is this guy? I wish Lady Palutena would give me weapons like that." He said with his eyes sparkling.

Wiz: A weapon forged by Werewolves and quenched in the blood of livinig human beings.

This got Pit feel uneasy. "Uh, I get the Werewolves but the blood of human beings, could they build that scythe something that doesn't involve human blood?" He said.

"Hey, warriors needs to have a powerful weapon that can easily defeat anyone crossing a ninja's path, and beside if it really is made out of werewolves anf forged by human blood, then it's good enough for me." Pikachu stated.

"Though, it is kinda weird to make a scythe that only involves humans and werewolves." Said Ness.

"Oh, but still, it is a pretty-looking scythe." Pit replied.

Wiz: Because some people just have to do things the hard way.

 **Boomstick: *Cough* Ahem... the badass way, Wiz.**

"So many weapons to choose, I can't decide which one I like the most." Pit said.

"Me neither." Pikachu said.

"Neither can I." Mega Man said.

"Yes, he got awesome weapons, but I kinda like the Fiend's Bane Bow." Toon Link said.

"Me too. And I liked the Spear Gun thing." Young Link said.

"I like all of them." Kirby said, simply.

 **Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, he's also a magician! But instead of pulling rabbits out of a hat, it's a fire dragon!**

Ryu does something really awesome. He summons a giant dragon made of fire and it attacks the enemy.

Sonic whistled. "Now, that's a cool magic trick."

Wiz: Uh no. Though, that would make one impressive party trick.

Everyone may not notice, but Kirby's imagination mind was opened when he thought about transforming into Ninja Kirby as he can summons a giant dragon made of fire and defeat his enemies, or even as Magic Kirby as he's invited to someone birthday party and brings out a fire dragon out of his hat which the audience cheered for him, especially Jigglypuff.

Ending his imagination land, Kirby giggled happily. "I got a reputation to keep..." He muttered.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

* * *

 **NINPO (KIND OF LIKE LUCARIO'S AURA)**

 **Art of the Inferno**

 **Art of the Fire Wheels**

 **Doppleganger (Similar to the Double Team Attack)**

 **Blink [Teleport] (Similar to Zelda's Farore's Wind)**

 **Art of Divine Life**

 **Art of Substitution**

 **Art of the Piercing Void**

 **Hayabusa Sky Torn Blast**

* * *

Wiz: Ryu channels the energies of his unusually strong spirit for mystical techniques called Ninpo.

"Ninpo?" Kirby said.

"Is it like Lucario's Aura?" Lucas asked.

"Well, sort of." Ness answered. "Ninpo is like a traditional Japanese martial art, and is more commonly known by the term Ninjutsu. It started a long time ago where people trained as ninjas."

"Not only that," Mega Man joined in. "Ninpo is the highest training of Ninjutsu which encompasses spiritual training as well as the physical. There are number of 36 areas of study that Ninpo focusses on."

"And that's not all," Ryu joined in as well. "when learning this art, some descendants of ninjas achieve more abilities and powers than any normal human being."

"So, basically, it's a high advance skill that only experience fighters can learn, right?" Pikachu asked.

"Exactly." Ness said while he and Mega Man nodded.

Everyone nodded in understanding and decided to continue the show.

 **Boomstick: Well, this Ninpo-gician can summon fireballs, create a fighting shadow of himself, blow shit up with his own version of the Torn Sky Blast, and he even seems to teleport short distance- *Ryu shapeshifts into a Falcon* WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST TURN INTO A BIRD?!**

Boomstick ain't joking. RWBY just watched Ryu turn into a Falcon and flew off and they even chuckled at Boomstick's reaction.

"Well, aside with all the ninja abilities, that looks pretty cool." Pit said.

Wiz: Ryu's spirit is so unnaturally strong, he can manipulate that spiritual energy to perform supernatural feats: like the "bird" thing, and surviving fatal wounds, though this pseudo-healing factor requires a lot of time, rest, and meditation to pull off.

"Huh. Even ninjas have abilities that are good at." Pikachu commented.

 **(*Cues: Dead or Alive 2 The Shooted*)**

 **Boomstick: Ryu is fast enough to deflect automatic fire, tough enough to land a 300 meter drop**

"Like all ninja do," Ness noted.

 **Boomstick: and has developed a ninja sense, which anticipates danger. Like when a chick asks if she looks fat in a new outfit.**

That did bring a few laughs for Kirby, Pikachu, Popo and Toon Link then later got glared at by Jigglypuff and Nana while Ness facepalmed and Mega Man shooked his head by Boomstick's example of Ryu's "Ninja Sense".

Wiz: And, despite mastering the ninja art of stealth, he tends to just rush in sword swinging. Every. Single. Time.

"Hmph. So much for being a ninja." Pit muttered.

"Stealth is only acquired for being a ninja, you need to hide in the shadows so enemies don't spotted you in mere seconds." Ness explained.

"Tsk. But since this guy seems to go in and attack enemies by his sight, I bet he'll manage that." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: Hehey, whatever works.**

"He does have a point." Pikachu said.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Won the 2nd DOA (Dead or Alive) tournament**

 **Survived the grip of Murder**

 **Lands 300 meter drops regularly**

 **Has slain dragons & demons**

 **Defeated Dark Dragon, Doku, Tengu, Jaquio & the Goddess**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's destroyed entire armies of fiends and demons, killed the Dark Dragon twice, somehow, won the second Dead or Alive tournament, avenged his father's death, and, finally, annihilated the devil himself...  
**

"Whoa, that's amazing for someone who accomplished so much." Pit said in amazement.

"Okay, I admit, he is cool." Pikachu commented.

"I'll say." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: ...all to get himself laid.**

"Wait, what?" Pikachu said in confusion, as he didn't expected that.

"So, he did all that so he gets the girl?" Pit said, weirdly.

"Awww!" Jigglypuff and Nana said, cutely.

"Normally I agree with that, but boy that is smooth." Sonic commented.

 _Ryu: Such selfish arrogance... I cannot allow this!_

The smashers are impressed with Ryu Hayabusa after seeing the feats he has performed. They are also impressed with the arsenal and powers the ninja possesses, especially with Ninpo. Everyone seems to be thinking about getting him to join Smash Bros. However, Kirby, for some reason, wants to teach him all the things he needs to become a powerful ninja and the fire dragon technique.

The next combatant is also a male ninja with spiky brown hair. He wears a purplish-blue garb with some futuristic tech as accessories, a red scarf that covers his lower face and also acts like a red cape. He looks like some kind of ninja from the future. What made his intro awesome was that he's riding a cool looking hang glider and lands into the battlefield while looking awesome.

"Hiryu..." Ryu said.

Ness and his friends looks at him. "You know him...?"

"Yeah," Ryu answered. "I run into him a couple of times, and when I fought him, he's no pushover."

"I see." Ness replied.

 **Strider Hiryu**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 179 cm / 5'10"**

 **Weight: 85 kg / 187 lbs**

 **Age: 2,021 years**

 **Rank: Special-A Class Strider**

 **Occupation: Retired**

 **Superhuman senses**

 **Hobbies: Peace, salvation, other boring stuff  
**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Strider Stage 1 Theme*)**

Wiz: His name, literally meaning Flying Dragon, Hiryu was orphaned at a very young age.

Everyone now felt remorse and show sympathy for Hiryu.

"Aw man, another orphan. How many other fighters are there that are known to be orphans?" Pikachu said, already getting sick of feeling sorry for people being orphans.

"Hopefully none..." Ness replied.

"Yeah..." Kirby answered.

Wiz: He was put through the intense Strider program, a training school for high-tech, ninja mercenaries.

"Wait, there's a school for ninjas with machines?" Pit said, surprised. "Awesome."

"I never though the ninjas would use technology to fight against enemies." Ness said, also surprised.

"Maybe this guys are ninjas of the future, but with high-tech weaponry." Yoshi called out.

 **Boomstick: It's so hard to find a good cyber ninja school these days.**

 **(*Cues: Strider Hiryu Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3*)**

Wiz: Seems whoever put him there made the right choice. Hiryu far exceeded his teachers expectations and soon became the youngest student in the organization's history to reach the highest rank of Special-A class Strider.

"Whoa, he's good." Kirby said, looked very amazed.

"Yep, that's Strider for ya," Mega Man said.

"So does that means you know him as well, Mega Man?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, he's one tough ninja, I'll give you that." Mega Man answered.

Boomstick: What does that mean? Well, even a C-Class Strider has the strength and skill of a whole team of special forces.

"Well, even military forces has to rank their top soldiers to see their highly." Mega Man commented.

Boomstick: So just imagine what a Special A-Class Strider can do. Oh wait, you don't have to cause we're here to tell you about it!

"Oh yeah! Tell us already!" Kirby and Pikachu said happily at the same time.

Wiz: After reaching this remarkable rank, Hiryu was sent on a mission to kill a rogue Strider, who just so happened to be his own sister.

"What?!" Everyone all said in shock. Even Ryu himself. Why would Hiryu's own sister be a rogue?

 **Boomstick: Naturally, pissed off at the Striders manipulating him and his sister her immediately retired after killing her of course.**

Now the gangs felt mad that the program manipulated Strider and his sister to fight like this and even cringed that Hiryu had to kill his sister the hard way.

"It's no wonder he retired." Jigglypuff said.

"Out of remorse and regret, I know the feeling." Ryu presumed.

"Hey, I would be upset too if someone manipulated me and kill someone dear to me." Pikachu replied.

On with the weapons to forget that tragic moment. What everyone saw was Strider's main weapon of choice; it looks like a broadsword in shape and size but the handle looks similar to tonfa.

 **(*Cues: Destroy the Terrorists in the Occupied City Strider 2*)**

Wiz: Hiryu wields a deadly light sword Cypher named Falchion.

"Now's what I call a sword!" Toon Link said, out of amazement.

Wiz: It generates a blade of high voltage plasma energy which can slice through almost anything.

"So, basically, it's like a lightsaber," Pikachu pointed out.

Wiz: Today, plasma cutters can reach temperatures over 2 million degrees Celsius, cutting through steel and other metals with ease.

"Dang, and I thought most lightsaber users can wield weapons like that." Yoshi replied.

* * *

 **FALCHION LIGHT SWORD CYPHER**

 **Extendable through plasma charging**

 **Boost [Plasma wave projectiles]**

 **Deflects projectiles**

 **Shape-shifting properties**

 **Can destroy projectiles**

 **Incinerates enemies**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It's basically a super, long, extending lightsaber.**

"That's what I said," Pikachu said.

Wiz: Well, kind of, it's a sword with an extending plasma aura that leaves a trail of death. It can also fire plasma arrows and counter projectiles.

"Looks like this weapon can do some of those things than a normal lightsaber can't do," Ness stated.

 **Boomstick: All with an incredibly satisfying shing sound.**

They see Strider swinging his Cypher which indeed makes a wonderful sound to the fighters' ears.

 **Boomstick: That's the one.**

 **(*Cues: Burning Force Namco X Capcom*)**

* * *

 **GEARS "TRICKS" TOOLS**

 **Climb Sickle**

 **Medical Trick**

 **Varja**

 **Boots**

 **-Attack, Aqua, & Magnet**

 **Jump Trick**

 **-Increases jumping height**

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Kunai**

 **Fire Trick**

 **-Launches a Fireball**

 **Ground Trick**

 **-Creates a small quake**

 **Spark Trick**

 **-Launches a ball of electric energy**

 **-Spark Ball: Sends it along the ground**

* * *

Wiz: Apart from the Cypher, Hiryu wields a large arsenal of sci-fi gear and weaponry, including the Varga: a teleporting device.

"I'll admit, it is indeed useful." Yoshi said.

Wiz: He uses his medical tech to heal wounds, the Climb Sickle to, well, climb, the Jump tech to... jump higher.

"They seem useful as well, I wonder if Dr. Light would invent something like them." Mega Man said in wonder.

 **Boomstick: I guess they don't have a thesaurus at the ninja school. He also has a device that can cause earthquakes, shoot fire, and launch big balls of electricity.**

"...Okay, I admit, that is awesome!" Pit said, surprised.

Wiz: And last but not least, he has three types of cybernetic drones at his beckon call.

* * *

 **OPTIONS**

 **Option A**

 **-Satellite drone "Bot"**

 **-Laser guns**

 **-Can power machinery**

 **Option B**

 **-Robotic panther**

 **-Fiercely loyal**

 **Option C**

 **-Robotic hawk**

 **-Bladed wings**

 **-Can drop bombs**

* * *

Wiz: Option A are twin satellite bots which shield Hiryu and fire wave after wave of deadly laser discs.

"Eh, ninjas needs to have something to defeated them with," Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Option B is a Robo-Panther. It's like a giant death-cat that doesn't need a litter box or scratch the shit out of your furnature.**

"Okay, I'm either impressed or scared." Pikachu said.

Wiz: Finally, Option C is a robotic hawk with bladed wings and over sized grenades.

"So, instead of launching bird poo, it launches grenades." Ness said, now in a sarcastic tone. "Great, just wonderful."

As Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Villager, Toon Link, Young Link, Popo, Pac-man and Lucas begin to realize something, is that when Ness said that is when they were at Slateport City of the Hoenn Region last month's spring break and remembered a Wingull pooed on Ness where it landed on Ness's favorite signature red hat. And he wasn't happy. So, in a unfornate rage, he was chasing after that same Wingull that pooed on him and his hat, but not until its pals came in and peck the everlasting crap on him. It was really amusing but at the same time, really painful. Now back to the show.

Wiz: Hiryu's speed and agility are off the charts. Fortunate, since he also doesn't seem to ever use his ninja stealth skills.

"Oh great, another ninja that doesn't use stealth." Ness said, sarcastically.

"I'm starting to think these ninja don't need stealth to win battles," Pit said with a disappointing tone.

Wiz: He's even fast enough to dodge shadow tag bullets: highly advanced ammunition designed to track supersonic targets, like Striders. Basically, anti-aircraft rounds for people.

"And judging by his speed, I say he must really fast, even when dodging bullets that are meant for people like him," Mega Man stated.

"Tch. That's nothing. I easily can beat him and his speed even if he's a ninja." Sonic smugged.

 **Boomstick: He's also strong enough to slice clean through the human body... with a karate chop!**

The smashers sees Hiryu cutting a person in half with his hand.

"Holy molly, that was awesome!" Pit shouted.

"And yet, at the same time, disburting." Ness added.

Wiz: Hiryu has somehow been in retirement for over 2,000 years.

"Huh? 2,000 years?" Pit said in disbelief.

"Hm. No wonder he always looks so young." Ryu said, which surprised himself.

"But how? I mean, he doesn't look that old to me." Jigglypuff said, while looking at him.

Wiz: Likely due to the highly advanced medicine of the future.

"Oh, now I see." Pit said in response.

"I never heard of a medicine that can slow down the lifespans of humans," Mega Man said, while rubbing his chin.

Wiz: Yet, despite distancing himself from the Strider program, he has been pulled out of retirement more times than John McClane.

"John McClane? Wasn't he from Die Hard?" Pikachu asked.

"The guy who played as one of the famous actor in all time, Bruce Willis?" Yoshi said.

"The very same." Ness answered.

"And comparing him to Strider, I say, he's been pulled out a dozen time more than McClane did in each Die Hard movies." Pit replied.

"That's true," Villager nodded in that statement.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Avoided shadowtag bullets**

 **Has slain armies and demons**

 **Is over 2,000 years old**

 **Destroyed a moon-sized space station**

 **Slices people with bare hands**

 **Defeated Matic, Faceas Clay, Striders & Grandmaster Meio**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's fought dinosaurs, and giant robots, destroyed a moon-sized space station...**

"Wow, if he accomplished all those things, then he's the best ninja in my book." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: ...And is so badass, he considers giant flying warships mere toys.**

"Even taking out warship is pretty cool," Sonic commented.

 _Strider: There's no escape! Legion! *Strider summons his mechanical horde that mows down Akuma.*_

 _Announcer: Hyper Combo K.O!_

 _Strider: No place for amateurs._

For a high tech ninja, Hiryu is quite a remarkable fighter and use a variety of weapons and machinary. Ness and Pit even like his plasma swod, while Mega Man liked his Option robots. Everyone thought of considering Strider joining Smash Bros, but of course, if he can be put through the challenges of battle the Smash Bros Circuit. Now on the voting.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: But first, it's time for another ad from Lum-Oh wait, it's new ad! Go Lumiosity!

Ness and Mega Man are now intrigued by this new website, knowing that it could be a lot of focus the individual's brain. But back at the task at hand, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Ness: Strider Hiryu**

 **Yoshi: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Pikachu: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Pichu: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Young Link: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Toon Link: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Pac-man: Strider Hiryu**

 **Villager: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Ryu: Strider Hiryu**

 **Mega Man: Strider Hiryu**

 **Lucas: Strider Hiryu**

 **Jigglypuff: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Popo: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Nana: Ryu Hayabusa**

 **Pit: Strider Hiryu**

 **Sonic: Strider Hiryu**

And on the result:

 **Ryu Hayabusa:10**

 **Strider Hiryu: 7**

And so with the votes on Ryu Hayabusa, they believe that he would win. So, on with the fight.

 **Boomstick: But first, it's time for a Death Battle!**  
-

 **(*Cues: Ninja Gaiden - Alma Saves Rachel*)**

It was the middle of the night with the moon high in the sky. A guard is patrolling the building under construction for any intruders or assassins that may be lurking in the shadows.

Suddenly, two ninjas silently dropped from the ceiling and easily slashed the guard as they moved past him in the blink of an eye. At first, nothing happened . then the guard bursted into blood and guts while screaming the Wilhelm scream.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Sonic winced.

Both ninjas jump back and get into battle pose. Ruby is shaking in excitement as she can't wait to see how the fight will go out.

Which ninja will live and see the day of light?

FIGHT!

 **(*Cues: Ninja Gaiden Alma Awakened*)**

Ryu is the one who makes the first move. He jumps back and throws three shurikens in which Strider rolls under and easily dodges. Hiryu uses the momentum from the slide and strikes Hayabusa which causes himto get knocked back but then Ryu uses the wall as a platform and rebounds back and hits Strider with his True Dragon Sword. So far, this is the most fast paced match in Death Battle (due to them being ninjas) and music sounds fitting for it.

Both ninjas trade blows and Ryu even uses a windmill shuriken to try to distract him but Strider keeps leaping over it while attacking Hayabusa. Time slows down as the shurikens heads towards the Strider who easily cuts it in half as the two pieces of metal fly past him.

Hayabusa goes on the offensive and attacks Strider who blocks and tries to counter attack but gets kicked back and slams into the wall. The force of the impact causes Strider to bounce off of it and Ryu follows, catching him in midair and pile drives Hiryu into the ground.

Ryu draws his scythe and twirls it towards Strider and tries to slice him in two but Strider teleports out of the way and cuts the scythe off.

"Well, there's goes his scythe." Pit grunted.

"It's not over yet." Pikachu replied.

Ryu leaps back and pulls out a whip chain. He spins it around to increase velocity and lashes forward. Time slows down again to see the chain about to hit Strider until Strider lands lightning fast combos on the chain which decimates it into dozens of ember metal as they fly in many directions.

Kirby and Ness jaws dropped. "Whoa, that was... amazing." They muttered.

Ryu created a duplicate of himself as Strider struggles to hold off two ninjas fighting him as he keeps getting hit while blocking.

 _Strider: Back off!_

He swipes at them to back off and summons two Option A bots who fire off a volley of laser discs but Ryu somersaults through them (while his duplicate disappears) and throws two shurikens which hits the drones and they explode.

 **(*Cues: Dead or Alive 5: LAST ROUND Ryu's Determination*)**

Ryu draws his bow and fires off a wave of arrows at rapid pace but Strider easily dodges them with his speed. Ryu attaches a (cartoonish) bomb to his last arrow and aims. Hiryu charges his Cypher and swipes which causes the plasma to extend and incinerate both the bomb and bow. With Hayabusa left open, Strider moves forward and strikes but hits nothing. Turns out, Ryu teleported out of the way and hits him with a Torn Sky Blast that sends Hiryu flying into a room.

Strider quickly uses his Climb Sickle to climb up the wall and duels Hayabusa up the room. They are moving so fast that they are even flying towards the roof while trading sword clashes. The two ninjas eventually reach the top as Strider is knocked out of the roof of the building, seemingly hit last.

As Strider lands, he quickly gets out his medical tech and instantly heals while Ryu uses his Ninpo and heals just a little bit. Hayabusa and Hiryu charge up their Sky Torn Blast and Spark Trick respectively. Both energy attacks collide which creates a huge explosion and sends both assassins sliding back, making a fairly huge gap.

 _Strider: There's no escape! Legion!_

He summons his army of Option B and C robots whom all charge forward and try to mutilate Ryu but Ryu is more than ready as he cuts them to scrap metal at such speeds that it looks as if the robots are running into a spinning propeller of death and coming out the other end as pieces.

Ryu charges but Strider jumps over him and throws a volley of plasma arrows which forces Ryu to jump and flip out of danger. Strider uses his sickle to reach the top and easily decimates a Flame of Wheels projectile thrown by Ryu. Both ninjas are now on top of the crane and the music goes silent.

Everyone, including Ryu of Street Fighter, realizes this is where it will end.

 **(*Cues: Ninja Gaiden Orchestral Compilation*)**

And the familiar song has played, both ninjas dashed forward. At the right distance, they leap. Both swing as they pass each other. Everything goes silent as they both land in a crouch position in complete silence with their backs turned from one another. Hayabusa bleeds as blood pours out of his wound.

"Yikes, now that's one fatal wound you don't recover from." Sonic said.

 _Strider: Time to end this! *Disappears* Ragnarok!_

Strider blitz Ryu at every angle with the Varja. Ryu is taking even more damage as he couldn't fight back. Then Hiryu teleports above and he plows Ryu through the crane, through all the floors of the building until they reached the bottom in a loud crash that scatters dust. Strider lands nearby and sees Ryu lays still.

Strider admitted Ryu was a worthy opponent and teleports away.

 **K.O!**

* * *

"Hmph. You really gone strong, haven't you Strider?" Ryu said with a smile.

"Man, so much for the ultimate ninja who wielded the Dragon Sword." Toon Link said.

"But though, Strider did his best!" Lucas said, calmly.

"I guess so." Kirby replied.

As Hiryu flew away on his hang glider, as a sign of respect, a Option C robot drops a grenade on Ryu's corpse which explodes. Ness did remembered that ninjas don't leave the remains of their opponents behind if their opponent are indeed worthy, which means Ryu was worthy to Hiryu.

 **Boomstick: Ragnar-owned!**

Wiz: This fight was very close and Ryu's Ninpo was certainly a match for Hiryu's gadgets.

 **Boomstick: But Ryu's enormous arsenal was useless against the Cypher.**

"Well, it is a weapon of the future that can reach extremely hot temperatures at 2 million degrees Celsius, so yeah there's that." Ness commented.

Wiz: The only weapon that can stand up to the Cypher was his True Dragon Sword. But, even then, while it can cut through people like butter, Hiryu does the same with his bare hands.

 **Boomstick: This guy could make a wicked sandwich.**

"Yeah, as long as it's not a 'killer' sandwich." Pikachu said, jokingly as he, Kirby. Yoshi and Pac-man started laughing.

* * *

 **Board of Wisdom**

 **Strider Hiryu (Ninja Speed)**

 **Anit-Air Fire - 1,200 MPS (or 4,000 FPS)**

 **Auto Fire - 855 MPS (or 2,800 FPS)**

 **= 43%**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Also, while Ryu can deflect automatic fire, Strider can dodge personalized anti-aircraft bullets.**

Wiz: If you consider the difference in speed, this means Hiryu is at least 43% faster.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Pit commented.

"Tch. I can do better than that." Sonic shrugged.

Wiz: Ultimately, Hiryu surpasses Ryu in strength, speed and weaponry.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Strider just floored Hayabusa.**

Kirby laughed at that pun while everyone else groaned from that lame pun.

Wiz: The winner is Strider Hiryu.

The people who cheered for Strider cheered while the others voted Ryu Hayabusa clapped in respect, despite his defeat. Now on to the next battle.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 _?: I'll teach you to behave!_

 _Announcer: *Singing* KIller! Killer! Boy, she's a killer!_

In the smasher's eyes, they begin to groan as they see another female battle. So, without warning, Kirby puts the next disc and hits the play button.


	30. Episode 29 - Ivy VS Orchid

**Episode 29 - Ivy VS Orchid**

 **Ivy Belongs to Namco Bandai**

 **Orchid Belongs to Microsoft**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs to Nintendo**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

"Okay guys, just two more episodes til we call it a night." Kirby said happily.

"Okay!" Everyone agrees.

"Phew. Thank goodness, only 2 more to go." Ness said in relief.

"And don't forget that one of the episode will be another one of "those"". Pikachu informed.

Ness blinked in surprised, knowing what he's referring to. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kirby was about to place the next disc until a sudden knock on the door. Pit then walked up to the doors, opens it and then he sees Link standing the doorway.

"Oh hey there Link, what's up?" Pit said, greeted him.

"Hey guys, I see you guys are still watching Death Battle." Link said. "Well, that's fine. I was walking by, trying to avoid Zelda, Ganondorf and Mario, but I got bored and did nothing to do. So, you guys won't mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure, not at all, beside we only got 2 episode left for this week." Sonic replied.

"Great, thanks guys." Link said, joining in.

And after that's done, Kirby then placed the next dics and hit the play button.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: When it comes to the tantalizing femme fatale, these two combatants are the pinnacle of beauty and brawn...

"Oh great, another woman vs. woman fight." Ness grunted.

"On the brightside, it's gonna better than the one with Rogue and Wonder Woman." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Guess that's truth." Pikachu said and nodded.

Wiz: not to mention well endowed.

And the two also have really large breasts that are squished together, much like Chun vs Mai. The boys have very bad feeling about this, and as for the girls... well, let's just say it's not gonna be pretty.

 **Boomstick: Ivy from Soul Calibur**

Wiz: And...

 **Boomstick: *interrupting* Black Orchid from Killer Instinct! Sorry, I'm excited.**

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **(*Cues: Unblessed Soul (Ivy's Theme) Soul Calibur*)**

The first combatant appears to be a tall and beautiful looking woman who has short, snow white hair, wears an outfit that looks fitting for a dominatrix, a gauntlet on her left arm tipped with sharp claws at the fingers, and a very large pair of breasts. She appears to be wielding some kind of extending sword that resembles a whip as she attacks her opponent.

"Huh? ...Ivy?!" Link said, instantly recognize that combatant.

"You know this person Link?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, it was back during one of my older adventures, or at least I think it was." Link answered.

"Do you have anything that involves her?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, one piece of advice: watch out for sword, it ain't no normal blade." Link replied.

 **Ivy Valentine**

 _Ivy: Behave. Behave!_

Wiz: Left on the doorstep of a London mansion, the infant Isabella was adopted and raised by the noble house of Valentine.

"Who in the right mind would leave their own child to someone else on their doorstep?" Pikachu asked.

"Beats me." Sonic answered. "Some people did that in my world for numerous reason."

"And I bet they did that because she somehow got some hidden potential, and I should know." Link said, knowing the feeling of being left by the arms of another.

 **Boomstick: Little did they know she'd grow up to be this deadly dominatrix. Oh-ho, daddy must be so proud.**

Wiz: Well, he's dead so there's that.

"Well... at least she has a parent..." Lucas said, sweatdropped.

"Who's probably dead by now..." Pikachu added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Countess Isabella Valentine**

 **Height: 177.8 cm / 5'10"**

 **Weight: 58 kg / 128 lbs**

 **Age: 49 [Physically 32]**

 **Hometown: London**

 **Daughter of Cervantes**

 **Fighting Style: Self-Taught**

 **A dominatrix for no real reason**

* * *

Wiz: Both her father and mother died while searching for the legendary Soul Edge, leaving Isabella, or Ivy, as their sole legacy.

At the mention of Soul Edge, the fighters saw a really large blade with a monstrous eye on it.

"Woah, that's big sword!" Pit said in awe.

"Yeah, well don't too attach to it, during one of my old adventure, I fought someone who was carrying one of its fragments and died." Link explained. "And afterwards, it's fragments were scattered to a different world, so I went to a secret journey to find and destroy that sword."

"I see. And I suppose Princess Zelda knows about it, does she?" Mega Man asked.

"Not to my knowledge, no." Link answered.

Wiz: Her only remaining parent is her birth father, the pirate Cervantes... who is a zombie... sometimes.

They then see Ivy's dad, Cervantes, who is a zombie pirate with a flaming skull when he rips his own face off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I'd faced him too." Link said.

"Yikes, now that's a shock." Pit said in surprise.

"I don't see how this guy is her father." Sonic shrugged.

"Me neither." Pikachu

 **Boomstick: Well then, good call on the baby dumpster donation. Zombie pirates don't make good fathers.**

Wiz and the Smashers: What?

 **Boomstick: Believe me, I know.**

Pikachu and Ness made smug looks. "Anyone wanna bet that him and Boomstick's father are pirates?" Pikachu asked. But no one made no response nor that they raised their hands. "That's what I thought."

 **Boomstick: Ivy also has some awfully great um magic!**

That got Pit's attention. "Magic you say?" He said with sudden interest.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Alchemy**

 **-Lab-based**

 **-Instrumental in creating her snake sword**

 **-Not typically for combat**

 **-Used in some special moves**

 **Summoning Magic**

 **-Sphere Traps**

 **-Magic Fire**

 **Nightmare's Hand**

 **Acasual Paradox Critical Edge**

 **Grand Alchemy Critical Finish**

* * *

Wiz: Her father was a skilled alchemist, and Ivy took up his research to find and destroy Soul Edge.

"Huh. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was seeking and destroying Soul Edge." Link commented.

"What's an Alchemist?" Kirby asked.

"Someone who's an expert on magic and chemistry," Ness answered. "it's a philosophical and protoscientific tradition of science and magic practiced throughout Europe, Egypt and Asia, which can only a supposed transformation of matter, creating and converting base metals into gold or to find a universal elixir."

"So, in short, she's like a wizard?" Pikachu asked.

"Maybe," Ness replied.

Wiz: She taught herself summoning and alchemy rituals, which she used to forge her unique sword: the Valentine.

The sword's design involves a red hilt with a blue jewel in it and runes written across the blades.

"Hm. That's one impressive sword." Pit commented.

"Don't be too impressed. Her sword maybe harmless, but it's quite deadly as well." Link said to him.

"Why?" Pit asked.

"You'll find out." Link replied.

 **(*Cues: Without the Blessing of Fate Soul Calibur V*)**

* * *

 **VALENTINE SNAKE SWORD**

 **Formerly called "Ivy Blade"**

 **Alternates between sword and whip**

 **Max whip length: 9 m / 30 ft**

 **Can use Guard impacts**

 **Can perform Edge Attacks**

 **Granted Life by Soul Edge**

 **Critical Finish & Edge moves**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Valentine is an extendable snake sword with a stupid name. It should've been called "Deadly as Fuck", since it works just like a normal sword, but with a flick of Ivy's wrist, it turns into a nine-meter long whip of blades.**

"Oh, now I see." Said the Angel of Light.

"So it's not just an ordinary blade, it's also a Snake Sword that changes from Sword to Whip?" Mega Man asked.

"Exactly." Link answered.

 **Boomstick: It can be used in all sorts of ways, even a stealthy underground attack.**

As Ivy stabs the ground with Valentine, the tip travels underground, as it pops out and stabs the opponent which sends him flying.

"Of course, it's also used for underground attacks." Link informed.

"Dang, should've figured." Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: It is also sentient, with a mind of its own. Ivy accomplished this by summoning the hand of Nightmare, which breathed life into the sword.

Nightmare appears to be some kind of humanoid abomination that appears to be covered in armor that looks like its own skin and has a giant mouth where its own stomach should be.

"Oh right, and there's that guy..." Link said, referring to the said Azure Knight.

"He looks creepy." Pichu said, looking scared.

"What I don't get is how her sword was granted life from that guy?" Pit said, curiousity.

"That depends on which hand she used." Toon Link said.

"And my guess, she used the one on the left, right?" Ness said.

"That sound about right." Mega Man answered.

 **Boomstick: Wait, hold on. How does a hand breathe, exactly?**

"It doesn't, if it involves magic." Pikachu said, slightly joked. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at Boomstick's random, and hilariously, slightly off topic question about hands that could breath.

Wiz: Of all I've talked about, that is what you question?

"Hey, he's Boomstick! He can say random stuff all he wants." Pikachu said, jokingly. Kirby, Pac-man, and Toon Link then started laughing, knowing that Pikachu getting used to Boomstick... well, except for Ness who still on to him for making any rude comments or being a pervert.

Wiz: Anyway, since Nightmare is Soul Edge personified, this ironically joined Ivy's own fate to the very abomination she seeks to destroy. Whoops.

"Yeah, whoops is right. You went on a journey searching and trying to destroy something that you hate the most and instead you ended up linked to it." Pikachu said.

"You didn't know that she was linked to Soul Edge while going on that secret journey?" Mega Man said, asking the Hyrulian Hero.

"No, I didn't. But I wouldn't know it if she told me." Link said in response.

 **Boomstick: I'd like to join Ivy's fate if you know what I'm saying!**

"Boomstick, I swear..." Ness growled. Kirby and Pikachu chuckled at him being serious against Boomstick being a pervert again.

Wiz: This curse bounded Ivy's blood to the immortal Soul Edge so thoroughly he body actually stopped aging.

"So... she's immortal?" Pikachu asked.

"When you put it like that, yes she is." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: Um, actually Wiz, what I think is happening here is her age is getting stored in her enormous rack.**

The Smashers see Ivy's breast getting bigger over the years.

 **Boomstick: I mean, they just keep getting bigger and bigger as time goes by.**

"Hm. Now that he mentions it, Ivy's breast gotten a little bigger the last time I saw her." Link said, remembering the time he meets Ivy in her world.

That gave him, along with Pit, some thought as he imagines both Zelda and Lady Palutena have that similar power. Since Zelda is a descendant to the goddess of Hyrule she probably have some ability to immortality and has her breast grown. Pit thought about the same, since Lady Palutena is a goddess herself, and never did notice her breast got any bigger for the last centuries. But the thought about those

Wiz: Well, you never know with magic.

"Probably." Ness muttered.

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Maze of the Blade*)**

Wiz: Ivy is skilled with all her sword's forms, but long-ranged combat is her bread and butter. She is very good at controlling the battlefield with wide whip swings, powerful kicks, and precision strikes.

 **Boomstick: I mean, let's be honest, who would really want to use that thing as a normal sword?**

"Not me!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Me neither! Yoshi exclaimed also.

"Uh-Uh!" Villager said, while shaking his head.

"Nope." Lucas replied.

"Don't thinks so." Pac-man shouted.

"Since it's part whip and has a mind of its own, I don't think so." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: She has spent most of her life seeking and destroying anything remotely to Soul Edge, innocent or otherwise, which will include herself, when all is said and done.

"So, basically, if Soul Edge is destroyed, so will Ivy." Ness said.

"Along with who knows how many people who are connected to the sword." Pikachu added.

"Seriously?! She was granted eternal life, give life to her sword and kills anyone who are connected to Soul Edge, including herself, is she insane?!" Pit said, out of disbelief.

"Maybe, but she does this for destroying Soul Edge for good, even if it meant killing her in the process." Mega Man stated.

"I... I had... no idea..." Link said, now feeling abit remorse about destroying Soul Edge. He never realized that destroying the sword, means killing her as well. Now he's a bit sympathetic to her, not to mention she will murder innocents as well who are part of Soul Edge.

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur II Maze of the Blade (Ivy's Profile)*)**

Wiz: But despite having one of Soul Calibur's deadliest move sets, she has a rather spotty win/loss record.

* * *

 **KNOWN WIN/LOSS 3 / 4**

 **Loss Astaroth**

 **Loss Taki**

 **Win Seong Mi-na**

 **Loss Zasalamel**

 **Win Zasalamel Rematch**

 **Loss Cervantes**

 **Win Cervantes Rematch**

* * *

"Tch. So what? I could easily beat those guys in my sleep." Sonic smirked.

"Judging how her wins and loses she made, I say she only has 3 wins and 4 loses, with the other two being rematches." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Don't they make pads for that?**

Wiz: Still, she has defeated countless foes and accomplished impressive feats.

 **Boomstick: Like kicking a point-blank bullet out of the air! Damn, that's fast!**

Everyone then sees Cervantes shooting a bullet at Ivy who kicks it into a different direction.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Kirby said in amazment.

Wiz: Well, more so insanely accurate instinct. Presumably, she's using the weight of her above-average sized breasts as momentum to increase her speed.

"Is that even possible?!" Pit said, surprised.

"Not unless you're Ivy." Link said in response.

 **Boomstick: If that's a real martial art, I'm going to find it, and then teach it.**

"Yeah, no..." Ness said, thinking that men, like Boomstick, won't be doing something like that.

Wiz: Ivy is a warrior who will use everything at her disposal.

Ivy: You are in need of discipline! *Traps her opponent (Natsu) in her alchemy and then shreds said opponent with Valentine that the sections of the blades fly and slash* I'll teach you to behave! *The opponent take damage and falls to the ground* Satisfied?

Despite being an adopted child of a noble family and learned to master alchemy, Ivy is one of the deadliest skilled fighters that can handle a sword. And her sword, the Valentine, is a fascinating weapon but it's part snake sword and has a mind of its own due to the power of both Soul Edge and Nightmare, along with giving her a curse that gives immortality. But they feel sympathetic that she'll be killed when she destroys both of the, along with killing those who are connected to these abominations. On with the next opponent.

* * *

The second combatant is a slender and well endowed woman tearing a green skin tight jumpsuit that shows off her thin, but muscled body. Her hair is black and wields two glowing sticks as she beats the crap out of her opponent (Cinder) with a 19 hit combo.

 _KI Announcer: Killer Combo!_

 **Black Orchid**

 **(*Cues: Black Orchid's Theme - Killer Instinct SNES*)**

Wiz: The government spy code-named Black Orchid is a complete mystery.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Unknown**

 **Height: 170 cm / 5'7"**

 **Weight: 56.7 kg / 125 lbs**

 **Age: 24**

 **Fighting Styles: Chinese martial arts**

 **Secretive government spy**

 **Prefers tonfa over lightsabers?**

* * *

Wiz: Her past, training and real name are so secret not even she knows most of it.

"Man, everything's secretive, not even she's know about them." Said Pikachu

 **Boomstick: How the hell does that work?**

"She either got her memories erased or she got amnesia." Yoshi said simply.

"Definitely amnesia. One smack down to the head and then 'poof' you got no memories." Pit stated.

"Maybe..." Ness replied.

Wiz: What we do know is she's a killer.

 **(*Cues: Killer Instinct - Orchid Theme*)**

The gang watches Orchid beating the crap out of her opponents with rapid kicks, smacks, and attacks with her dual tonfas.

"Damn. She's good." Sonic said, assumed.

Wiz: Among her limited history, she is confirmed to be the sister to Jago, a prominent fighter from Tibet. Orchid's origin must share similarities, so she is most likely a practitioner of Chinese martial arts such as Kung Fu.

"Well, at least she has a brother." Lucas said in a calm tone.

"Still, how come she has no memories of her past, but has only one brother that she already know?" Yoshi said in question.

"If I have to guess, I say, they have must be separated during childhood which caused them to be raised in the ways to fights." Ness guessed.

"Seems so." Pit replied.

* * *

 **TONFA**

 **Laser Aura**

 **Length: 38 cm / 15 in**

 **Short Ranged weapons**

 **Can emit fire or electricity**

 **For Okinawan martial arts**

 **Originally a handle for grinding grain**

 **Popularized as police nightsticks**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Orchid's weapons of choice are heavy Chinese tonfa made of lasers!**

"Yay! Laser!" Kirby said with glee.

Wiz: Apparently, whoever she works for has figured out how to make lightsabers; and Orchid wielded these early in her career before upgrading to laser tonfa.

"Huh? Why would she choose tonfa over lightsabers? They're so cool." Kirby asked.

"True. But compare to Tonfa, she prefer them as her own short ranged weapons." Mega Man answered.

 **Boomstick: Tonfa are short and strong, designed for quick damage, perfect for Orchid since she is incredibly skilled in fast, closed ranged combat.**

"Kinda like Snake's fighting style." Toon Link said.

 **Boomstick: Her other set of weapons are called T.N.A...**

The camera is staring at Orchid's well toned, slendered body and even her well defined chest.

"What's TNA?" Kirby asked.

"You don't want to know." Both Sonic, Pit and Ness said at the same time.

Wiz: Well, actually...

 **Boomstick: I mean, just look at what she's wearing! It's not like she's trying to hide anything! Man, I wish I was that jumpsuit.**

"Yeah, no..." Ness answered simply.

* * *

 **MOVES**

 **Tonfa Fire**

 **Fire Cat**

 **Flick Flack**

 **Spinning Sword**

 **Lasaken**

 **Air-Buster**

* * *

Wiz: *clears throat* Orchid prefers speed over strength, with quick rapid strikes. Some moves even defy physics.

One move included Orchid spinning very fast with her legs spread out as she floats in the air, similar to Chun Li's Spinning Bird Kick, except not upside down.

"I see, so she's skilled in hand-to-hand combat and somehow defy the laws of physics, I'm impressed." Mega Man said.

 **Boomstick: What is she, some sort of witch?**

Wiz: Absolutely!

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! ONE WITCH IS BAD ENOUGH, NOW THERE'S ANOTHER ONE FROM THIS SHOW?!" Pit exclaimed out of disbelief.

"Hey man, calm down," Sonic said, looking at him sourly. "so what if she's witch, big deal! It's not like she's gonna beat the crap out of you just like Bayonetta did to you and Dark Pit." Then, after seeing him blushing just like, he realizes why. "Oh... right..."

Wiz: Orchid's best weapon is her trove of spells. Most useful is the Fire Cat, a transfiguration spell which morphs her body into an intangible feline of flame.

Orchid shapeshifts into a fire covered puma that leaps at her opponent with her claws and teeth bared.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Kirby said, amazed.

 **Boomstick: Aww, I wanna pet her! But I can't... cause... you know... the burning...**

Everyone chuckles at that.

 **(*Cues: Killer Instinct Main Theme*)**

* * *

 **NO MERCIES**

 **Shocker**

 **Scorcher**

 **Frog Smash**

 **Heart Attack**

* * *

Wiz: She also uses magic in her No Mercies, finishers which can be used after an enemy is weakened. When not using her tonfa to incinerate people, she can transform them into a helpless frog.

Orchid tapped the opponent with her tonfa which poofed into a croaking frog.

"Yikes, now I feel sorry for someone for being turn into frogs." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Smash em! Smash em! *Orchid crushes the frog under her foot* Yes!**

"Ouch, that is a fate worst than death." Sonic commented.

Wiz: But she has one more weapon in her arsenal...

The camera focuses on her breasts.

Wiz: ...or rather two.

That made Ness twitched. "Oh no... don't tell me..." He grunted.

 **Boomstick: Her Fun Bags of Destruction! And you just thought I was being a pig earlier.**

"That's because you were, you idiot!" Ness and Pikachu shouted.

 **Boomstick: But really whipping out the girls causes an instant heart attack to whoever views them.**

After stunning her opponent (T.J. Combo), Orchid unzips her top and flashes at the boxer (off screen), who stares in shock and awe.

 _Opponent (T.J. Combo): Whoa!_

He falls over dead.

 _Orchid: Yeah!_

Everyone were now stunned by this action.

"Wow, just...wow!" Sonic said, completely stunned.

"I am shock... in so many levels." Pit said, surprised an shock at the same time.

 **Boomstick: I now know the way I want to die.**

"Yeah great, just my luck..." Ness muttered while facepalmed yet again while Kirby and Pikachu chuckled a bit. But as for the girl smashers, Jigglypuff and Nana... they seems to be tad jealous upon witnessing Orchid shows her breast to her opponents while they're knocked out.

Wiz: I never thought I'd see a lethal set of mammary glands.

"Yeah, I've been that road buddy," Link said, understanding Wiz for his fair share of seeing various sets of breast.

 **Boomstick: But you'd think it'd only work on people, right? NOPE! Her super-boobs can kill humans, robots, aliens, a dinosaur, and even a walking skeleton who's missing the one bone that matters.**

"Huh? I get the part about humans, aliens and dinosaurs; but robots and a walking skeleton, I don't see that possible." Pit said in disbelief.

"Not unless Orchid who just happens to be a witch." Pac-man replied.

"But does she has magical witch powers like Miss Bayonetta and Miss Ivy?" Kirby asked.

"It's possible, maybe she used her magic to her body and made them go into shock which makes it looks like a heart attack." Pit said in theory.

"I don't know, I didn't see any magic flowing around her so I guess it's a physical move." Sonic stated.

"But still, she's nothing to compare to Bayonetta," Pit said. "I mean, she carries four guns and summons demons from her hair and wields alot of weapons."

"Yeah, but at least she doesn't flash her chest to anyone." Ness said.

"Well, her hair like a conduit to her witch powers for summonig demons and monsters and sometimes uses her hair clothing." Link stated.

"Yeah but still..." Toon Link spoked.

Unfornately, the chat the boys were talking making comparison of the girl fighters to Orchid (along with flash her opponents) made Jigglypuff and Nana alittle bit upset.

Wiz: There is only one possible explanation for this. Her breasts must be so impossibly, unnaturally large that no brain can process the shock of seeing them.

"See, told ya." Sonic said.

"Guess that explains it all." Pit said simply.

"Yeah but, normally men would be knock out instantly if they see women big breast like that, but the result of them died for that maybe an impossible theory." Mega Man pointed out.

And with another chat on this, Jigglypuff and Nana begin to feel really irritated, and soon their anger got the better of them, they savagely beat them up, in a result of a unexpected beating.

Wiz: Even while female brains are immune to the sexual shock, they will grudgingly forfeit out of jealousy.

The female combatant who is fighting Orchid pouts in envy of seeing Orchid's bigger breasts.

 **Boomstick: Hehe. Oh, she'll be crying into a tub of ice cream tonight.**

'Oh you have no idea...' Jigglypuff and Nana said in the same time in their minds.

* * *

 **FEATS AND FLAWS**

 **Skilled in close-ranged Ultra Combo**

 **Won first Killer Instinct Tournament**

 **Defeated Eyedol**

 **Fought Gargos in the past**

 **Self-raised**

 **Pitiful ranged skill**

 **Traded lightsabers for tonfa what?**

* * *

Wiz: Black Orchid entered the first Killer Instinct tournament, intent to take down the evil Ultratech corporation from within.

"At least she has a purpose." Yoshi said, after recovering from the girls' wrath.

"Yeah..." Sonic said, also recovering.

 **Boomstick: While she had some trouble with ranged characters, she eventually defeated the two thousand year old, and might I add, CHEAP AS HELL WARLORD, Eyedol, winning her the whole tournament.**

Orchid fights and defeats a two headed demon like being wielding a spiked mace.

"Sheesh. He's even uglier than Hades." Pit, who also recovered from both Jigglypuff's and Nana's attack, commented.

Wiz: Orchid is clearly a force to be reckoned with.

Orchid is landing a 37 hit combo on a robot and sends it flying sky high.

 _Announcer: Ultraaaaaaa combooooooo!_

 _Orchid: Yeah!_

For a female fighter like Orchid, she's an impressive fighter when sending off her killer combos. Although they feel kinda disappointed when she traded tonfas over lightsabers, even if they were made out of lasers. And for Pit's sake, Orchid is a witch with magical witch powers and can turn into a Fire Cat and turn her opponents into frog and smashes them. But to the boys' sanity (and to the girls' disbelief and jealousy), she uses her own breasts as a weapon to kill her opponents. But still, she's an excellent fighter. Now onto the votes.

* * *

Everyone begins to vote on who would win:

 **Kirby: Ivy Valentine**

 **Ness: Ivy Valentine**

 **Yoshi: Black Orchid**

 **Pikachu: Black Orchid**

 **Pichu: Ivy Valentine**

 **Young Link: Ivy Valentine**

 **Toon Link: Ivy Valentine**

 **Pac-man: Black Orchid**

 **Villager: Ivy Valentine**

 **Mega Man: Black Orchid**

 **Lucas: Ivy Valentine**

 **Jigglypuff: Ivy Valentine**

 **Popo: Black Orchid**

 **Nana: Ivy Valentine**

 **Pit: Ivy Valentine**

 **Sonic: Black Orchid**

And on the result:

 **Ivy Valentine: 10**

 **Black Orchid: 6**

So everyone's votes are counted and everyone who voted for Ivy wants her to win. Only one way to find out.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The first thing that appears is some kind of platform atop a large body of water. Upon closer look, the smashers sees Ivy standing there as if she's waiting. A helicopter can be heard off screen and Orchid lands on the platform which caught Ivy's attention, who jumps back to gain some space.

 _Ivy: Get lost!_

FIGHT!

 **(*Cues: The Book of Ivy fan remix of No Turning Back Soul Calibur II*)**

Orchid fires her tonfa blasts at Ivy who blocks with Valentine, then she uses long ranged attacks of her snake sword at Orchid, who blocks with her tonfa. Orchid then morphs into her Fire Cat to phase through an overhead attack from Ivy and rushes at her, unleashing a Master Combo with kicks and ending it with a fiery knee which knocks Ivy into the air.

 _KI Announcer: Master Combo!_

Ivy gets back up and immediately blocks an aerial kick from Orchid which caught her off-guard, allowing Ivy to land her own combo. After kicking Orchid away, she catches her with Valentine and reels her back in right before wrapping the snake sword around her throat and putting her foot on her back.

 _Ivy: Does it hurt?_

"For an dominatrix like her, that looks painful." Pit commented.

Orchid morphs into her Fire Cat again to phase through the snake sword, helping her gain some distance. Ivy lashes her sword out, but Orchid catches it with her tonfa, pulling Ivy towards her and kicking her in the stomach. With Ivy stunned, Orchid unleashes her Heart Attack on Ivy which does nothing.

"Huh? It didn't work." Kirby said, wondering why it didn't work.

"Two reason: One, Orchid is a female, and Two, Ivy is also a female. She probably immune to it." Ness stated.

Ivy laughed at the pathetic display and then proceeds to do her own version which appears to give off a much brighter flash than Orchid did. Jealous and furious, Orchid throws her tonfa to the ground as she pouts which left her open.

"Or not..." Ness grunted while sweatdropped.

The girls, Jigglypuff and Nana, sweatdropped too, knowing how Orchid feels.

Ivy attacks but Orchid quickly counters with her tonfa.

 _KI Announcer: C-C-C-Combo Breaker!_

Orchid keeps assaulting Ivy until she blocks and knocks Orchid in the air, then uses her alchemy to hold her in place.

 _Ivy: Spread apart!_

Ivy unleashes her Grand Alchemy which causes her snake sword to separate into several flying pieces of sharp blades as they shred into Orchid. Orchid falls to the ground and heavily weakened as she leans forward and dazed. Orchid appears to be done for.

 _Ivy: Is that it?_

Ivy stabs her sword into the ground towards Orchid, but she isn't gonna lose that easily.

Unexpectedly, Orchid morphs into Fire Cat as she dashes forward and the sword unable to harm her. Once she hits Ivy, she lands one of the most brutal and epic no holds barred beat down as she pummels Ivy with rapid strikes, kicks, flips and even spinning in the air, complete with epic music.

 _KI Announcer: ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Before Ivy could even hit the ground, Orchid uses Shocker which electrocutes Ivy. Ivy slumps to the ground as she took too much damage from the Ultra Combo and electrocution. Orchid walks up to Ivy and then turns her into a frog. The frog turned Ivy lets out a croak before Orchid crushes her under her foot.

 _Orchid: Yeah!_

 **K.O.!**

Orchid then flashes her boobs at Jago who gets shocked and falls into the water dead. Wait isn't Jago her brother?

* * *

"Well at least she did her best." Kirby said, sweatdropped after witnessing Ivy's defeat.

"Yeah, I guess so." Link replied.

 **(*Cues: Select Screen - Killer Instinct (2013)*)**

 **Boomstick: I feel sorry for the guy that has to clean that up.**

"Yeah, someone has to clean up the frog mess." Said Kirby.

"That's not what he meant Kirby." Ness, Pikachu and Jigglypuff said at the same time.

Wiz: Orchid's an unstoppable force. Her win against Eyedol proves her incredible fighting ability. See, 2000 years ago, not even the most powerful armies in the world could take down Eyedol, and yet, Orchid did so singlehandedly.

"Wow. I guess that proves that she's very powerful." Toon Link said in awe.

"Pfft. So what? I can take down that two headed monster no sweat." Sonic boasted.

Boomstick: But since Ivy's jugs are so wonderfully huge, Orchid's flash finisher was meaningless.

Wiz: Ivy's cup size is officially chartered as G or quadruple D. By measuring Orchid's chest and waist to scale, it appears hers are sized F or triple D; one size smaller than Ivy's.

"Ugh, is this information even necessary to know?" Pit asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Even I know that this isn't a great way to educate," Link commented.

 **Boomstick: Aw. I had an extra D I could've given her.**

"Eh?! TMI?!" Pit exclaimed.

Wiz: Too late. Besides, the fight ultimately came down to long range vs short ranged combat. While Orchid has no equivalent to Ivy's Snake Sword, her Fire Cat can get in close by passing through attacks.

"I guess intangibility is useful in battle." Mega Man pointed out.

 **Boomstick: And tonfas are designed to block attacks and get in close. Once Orchid's in, there's no stopping her.**

"Oh, so that's why she traded her lightsabers for tonfas." Kirby said.

Wiz: Plus, Ivy has no means of countering Orchid's transfigurations. Even her link to Soul Edge is useless since it does not pertain to other magic.

"So, I guess some magic can't protect itself against other magic." Pit said.

"Exactly." Ness nodded in understanding.

 **Boomstick: It was a good fight. But in the end, Ivy croaked.**

Wiz: The winner is Black Orchid.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The gang sees three spacecrafts flying in space and are piloted by anthropomorphic animals.

 _Fox: We're heading out! All aircrafts report._

 _Rabbit: This is Peppy, all systems go!_

 _Toad: Don't forget me!_

A fourth one appears behind them.

 _Pheasant: Slippy, what are you doing? Hurry up!_

Another ship, but appears to be different, appears.

 _Toad: Don't worry._

The unfamiliar spacecraft also has a pilot.

 _Green Rabbit: Attention all hands, battle stations._

 _Fox: Huh?_

 **Episode No. 30**

 **Fox McCloud vs Bucky O'Hare**

 **Announcer: Good luck.**

* * *

"Wow, was that... Fox?!" Pit said in surprise.

"Uh-huh!" Link nodded.

"And I'm guessing that he's gonna be in Death Battle?" Ness asked.

"Yep." Pikachu answered.

"Well now there's an interest fight. Shall we get Fox and Falco for this?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Pit answered.

"Wait!" Kirby called out as everyone looked at him. "I got a better idea..."

* * *

 **Sorry that I took so long, I was busy with work and computer has been acting funny because I was typing up this story alot of times and all my work haven't been saved like a few times. So, I've been working all night on this and finally here it is. So, anyway, sorry for the last minute update, and enjoy your reading. Thank you! Ciao!**


	31. Episode 30 - Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare

**Episode 30 - Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare**

 **Fox McCloud and Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Bucky O'Hare Belongs to Hasbro.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Lumosity and Soundtrack Belong To Their Respective Owner(s)/Creator(s).**

 **I Own NONE Of The Copyright.**

* * *

"Are you sure coming here is a pretty good idea?"

"Course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Are you sure we should be here?"

"Of course, Master Hand wouldn't mind."

"I guess so."

Inside the theater room, we find Kirby and his friends were in inside the room, setting things up for the next and final episode of Death Battle. While going inside the room, Pit and Link started filling by the back, setting up the projector for the computer laptop to hook up.

"I don't see why we're doing this, I mean using the theater is like using a big studio room." Pit commented.

"Well, it isn't," Link said, talking to him while working. "but I suppose using this room would make things way easier."

"But I don't get it Kirby," Ness said, beginning to speak to Kirby. "why is using the theater room a good idea?"

"It's not a big deal," Kirby beginning to answer. "I just think that using this theater room might be our new thing. I thought that using this room could be helpful for watching Dath Battle."

"Yeah but, using the theater room? You sure this is necessary?" Ness asked again.

"Hey, if he thinks that using the theater room will help us watch better to Death Battle, that's good enough for me." Pikachu simply response.

"I guess so." Ness replied.

"Yeah, and beside..." Kirby, Ness and Pikachu turned and see Toon Link, Young Link and Lucas, sitting on the chairs. "This place has everything, even the chairs!" TL said, happily as he pressed a button and begin to relax in recliner mode.

As everyone begins setting things up, a sudden and familiar voice came in to the group. "Uh, any particular reeason you guys are in here?"

The fighters turned their heads and spotted Fox, Falco, Samus (in her Zero Suit), Lady Palutena, Wolf, Captain Falcon and Snake walking inside the room.

"Oh hey guys!" Kirby greeted them. "Nothing special, we're just using the theater room."

"We can see that you pink gumball, but we want to know is why?" Falco said, demanding an explaination.

"Well," Villager began as he joins in. "Kirby thought it would be a good idea if we use this room to watch Death Battle."

"No surprise there," Fox said, thinking it must be truth. "but why do you guys want to use the room? You guys already watch the first season of it."

"Yeah, and now we're watching the second season of it." Pikachu replied.

"And beside, it's the last episode for this week, and it's a special one." Pit added while setting up the projector.

"Oh. And how special is it?" Palutena said, approaching her subordinate and the hyrulian warrior.

"Heh. It's so special it makes Fox and Falco jump into shock." Pit replied.

This got Fox and Falco confused. "What do you mean by that?" Fox asked.

"You'll find out soon." Link said. Then he and Pit finished the hook ups. "There! I think we got it." He said, as he and Pit finished up.

"Good." Kirby said. Then turning to Jigglypuff and Nana. "How's it coming on the snacks girls?"

"Abit small, but it's still okay." Jigglypuff said, approaching him.

"Okay, glad to hear it." Kirby replied. Then spoke again as he turns to Pit. "Okay. Pit, did you have disc?"

"Got it right here!" Pit said, pulling the disc out of his non-existed pocket.

"Great." Kirby replied.

"And I suppose that you guys are gonna be enjoying yourself while staying in the theater room?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, and if you guys are interested, you guys can join in if you want." Link said, sitting down to one of the theater chair.

The 7 fighters looks at the each other. "Well, I got nothing better to do." Snake said.

"It could be more entertaining than training." Lady Palutena agrees.

"I second that." Fox joins in.

"I got nothing special to do so, what the heck, I'm in." Falco replied.

"Heh. Well, since it's a show about people battling to the death, then I guess I'm in as Fox and Falco are in." Wolf said, then started smirking at them.

"I'm sight to join in, if everyone else is." Captain Falcon said, then turning to Samus. "Of course, that is, if you want to join Samus." He said, sheepishly, attempting to place his arm around her.

But in response, Samus took the arm and broke his hand, but not very. "As much as everyone else wants to join in and, well I got nothing else to do so... I guess I could join in."

"Aww, thanks guys." Kirby said, seeing that everyone joining in. Then turning to the direction to where Pit is setting the DVD. "You ready Pit?"

"Ready!" Pit said in response.

"Hit it!" Kirby called out.

Pit turned it on and then placed the dics and hits play as he races down he sits down to the chair, next to Lady Palutena.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Everyone sees the vast reaches of space with galaxies, beautiful stars shining, and planets orbiting around.

Wiz: In the depths of space, who knows what awaits mankind.

"Tch. Been there buddy, Fox and I have seen lots of stuff when it comes to space travel." Falco said.

"Me too!" Kirby chiirped in.

"I had my share of space travel when facing the Space Pirate in my world." Pit said.

"But that was only when you went to the Galactic Sea and fought them." Palutena said, correcting him.

"Eh! Yeah but… oh, you know what I mean." Pit said, smugged.

"Well, for a galactic bounty hunter such as myself, I do travel into space a lot of time." Samus said simply.

 **Boomstick: Probably some brain-sucking alien who need an introduction to my fist.**

"That would be the best option if an alien might try to destroy or take over the world." Pit said, thinking about that.

"Or maybe they're harmless, and they want to learn our culture." Palutena said.

Everyone then looked at her oddly. "What? It could happen." She said, sheepishly.

"Right." Pit said, weirdly.

Wiz: But what if the final frontier was a little more…. Furry.

"...Huh…?" was Pit's response.

"Say wha-?" Falco also responded.

"Eh?" So did Pikachu.

"Hm?" Fox responded too.

"Wait for it!" Kirby said to them.

 **Boomstick: Fox McCloud, captain of the Star Fox commandos.**

Wiz: And Bucky O'Hare, captain of a galactic-wide rebellion.

Fox, along with the 6 others fighters, were surprised at this. "Well, isn't that something?" Palutena said.

"Wow, Fox is gonna be in a Death Battle. Now that's a surprise!" Falco said, now beginning to enjoy it.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is an anthropomorphic, fox wearing a kind of space military outfit. He also wears a type of scanner-like device attached to his head that has a green part over his eye (similar to the scanner Vegeta used). Alongside him are three more anthropomorphic animals; a blue pheasant (though he somewhat resembles a hawk or falcon), a gray rabbit, and a green toad. The fox is making contact with what appears to be an anthropomorphic dog who appears to be a general, based on his looks (Blake was a little on edge seeing a dog as a general).

 _Dog (General Pepper): It's about time you showed up, Fox._

 _Fox: I'll do my best!_

 **Fox McCloud**

 **(*Cues: Star Fox Adventures - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: In his youth, Fox was a pilot prodigy studying at the Cornerian flight academy.

"Huh. You went to flight school?" Pikachu said, while rubbing his head with his tail.

"Yep. This is where my father trained me to become an ace pilot." Fox said, proudly.

"Hey, don't forget, I was at that school too." Falco interjected.

"Well, you did have better chances at beating me in the air space battle." Fox said, seems to be taunting him which made Falco growled.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 28**

 **Weight: 59 kg / 130 lbs**

 **Height: 173 cm / 5'8" (as tall as Yang)**

 **Cornerian Flight Academy drop-out**

 **Trained by James McCloud & Peppy Hare**

 **Personality was modeled after Shigeru Miyamoto! Seriously! (Which made Fox a bit confused)**

* * *

Wiz: He was raised by his single father James, who founded a team of mercenaries throughout the universe as Star Fox.

The smashers saw Fox's father's, James, and his teammates. On the right is a pink pig in a pink and white jumpsuit

"Yeah, that's dear old dad." Fox said, feeling proud for his father.

The smashers saw Fox's father's, James's, teammates.

 **Boomstick: With Pigma, the ugliest pig you've ever seen…**

On the right is a pink pig in a pink and white jumpsuit who was indeed the ugliest pig they ever seen. Fox, along with Falco, looked like they have grudge against him, everyone wonders why.

 **Boomstick: ...and Peppy, a rabbit older than the greeters at Wal-Mart.**

Then, on the left, they see an elderly, gray rabbit with a mustache and glasses in an orange and brown suit and a white jacket.

Fox chuckled. "Well, Peppy's not THAT old."

"And I don't think the citizens from a super store, like Wal-Mart, weren't that much old also." Ness added.

"Although, many stores are filled with polite elderly employees that happily greet anyone as the customers enter the stores." Palutena spoken.

Wiz: But it wasn't long before something went horribly wrong...

 **(*Cues: Star Fox (SNES) Intro*)**

Wiz: The Lylat System had endured decades of peace, but rumblings of civil war stirred.

"And I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Pit asked.

"And you guessed right. Whenever there's peace in my world, there's tends to be war too." Fox answered.

"I guess the people of your world can substance peace for long." Palutena said.

"You said it lady, when it comes to battles, people always have plans to take over the worlds." Falco stated.

Wiz: The Empire of planet Venom was rising with their new leader, Andross.

 **Boomstick: A giant evil monkey with Rayman hands.**

The gang, especially Fox and Falco, sees Andross who happens to be a floating monkey head with clawed hands floating right next to him.

"Whoa, even when he's scary look monkey man, he sure is intimidating." Pit said, looking nervous.

"Whoa. Now that's hideous." Sonic commented.

"He didn't looked that scary from the trophy." Popo said, remembering Andross's original form the smash trophy.

"That was his SNES version of himself, this one is different." Pit informed.

Wiz: Fearful of triggering a civil war, the Cornerian republic secretly hired the Star Fox freelancers to investigate. But upon arrival, James was betrayed by Pigma, who was secretly in league with the monkey mogul.

Everyone, including Fox and Falco, was in complete shock as they watch James suffer a tragic death by betrayal.

"Grr... that traitorous slime ball... after what he just pull, I couldn't bare the fact he was working for Andross all along." Fox growled in anger. "I can't believe he betrayed my father, and the team."

"Tch. For once in my life, I'm glad that swine is dead." Falco grunted.

Everyone now feels sorry for Fox, especially since he lost his father to a traitorous pig like Pigma. Not to mention fury and anger at him for betraying James.

 **Boomstick: Which pigs are for eating and nothing else.**

Then a roasted pig is seen on the screen with Pigma's face on it.

This made Fox, Falco, Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Captain Falcon, Snake, Kirby and Pit laughed super hard by seeing that.

 _Fox: What?!_

 **(*Cues: Star Fox (SNES) Title Theme*)**

Wiz: Outraged at the Cornerian government for refusing to respond, Fox McCloud abandoned the academy.

"I guess you don't approved of their orders and their actions for not avenging your father, huh Fox?" Snake asked.

"Well kinda, after my father's death, the Cornerian government refuse to corporate and advise a counter strike on Planet Vemon, not to mention taking down Andross himself. So that's where I left academy." Fox explained.

"That must be really hard for you." Kirby said, sadly.

"It must have." Palutena agrees.

"Yeah. It does." Fox nodded slowly.

Wiz: Under Peppy's wing, he formed a new Star Fox team, alongside fellow drop-outs, Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad. The result was a squad like nothing seen before.

 _MC: Emergency! Emergency! Incoming enemy fighters. Prepare for launch._

 **(*Cues: Corneria Theme – Star Fox (1993)*)**

Everyone stares at an awesome looking aircraft that Fox is piloting.

* * *

 **ARWING**

 **T &B-H1 Lasers**

 **-Upgrades: Twin, Hyper**

 **Smart Bombs**

 **-Carrying Capacity: 9**

 **G-Diffusion Shielding**

 **G-Diffuser NTO-FX1 Plasma Engine**

 **A single line of text**

 **Max atmosphere speed: Mach 4.2**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fox pilots an Arwing, a nimble star fighter with a lot of power. It has twin plasma lasers and can carry up to nine smart bombs, each of which can take out an entire squadron in just one shot. It also creates a reflector shield when Fox does a… well, you know…**

"Oh! Oh! I know this part! I know this part!" Kirby said, excitedly.

 _Peppy: Do a barrel roll!_

"There it is." Kirby and Falco said it at the same time.

They then watches Fox makes the Arwing spin like a corkscrew in place as it creates a force field to deflect projectiles.

"Hm..." Ness took a moment to think.

"Something wrong Ness?" Pikachu said, noticing him in his thinking state.

"Well, after seeing what Fox is doing on a Arwing, I don't think that's a barrel roll." Ness stated.

"Huh? How can you be sure?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

Wiz: Actually, a barrel roll is when the plane spins in a helix path, as if wrapping around the outside of a barrel.

"That's why." Ness said, smiling.

"Hm... that was kinda obvious. For a former FOXHOUND agent I can tell." Snake said.

Wiz: Fox's trademark maneuver, in which he spins the fighter in place, is technically called an aileron roll.

"Then they should've said , "Do an aileron roll!", right?" Pit said, jokingly. But in response, everyone, with the exception of Lady Palutena, groan that his pun. "Uh, too soon?"

"Abit too soon." Palutena said with a sweatdrop.

"So what does it matter now? They both involve rolling," Pikachu said.

 **Boomstick: *Wolf O'Donnell voice* Can't let you do that, Wizard!**

"Hey! That's my line!" Wolf cried in anger.

Wizard: Do what?

 **Boomstick: Ruin the joke!**

"Huh? What joke?" Kirby asked in confusion.

"If there's a joke, then we could laugh by now." Pit said in response.

Wiz: Regardless, the Arwings are equipped with 4 advanced G-Diffusers, which reduced gravitational forces on pilots within flight. Even so, the ultra-fast Arwings exert enormous pressure. Exposure to intense G-forces causes blood to drop from a pilot's brian to his feet.

"Well that's true. Most fighter jets, planes and many aircrafts has been developing recent G-Diffusers to withstand the G-Forces for pilots." Fox added.

"The same goes to the F-Zero race machines. They also used G-Diffusers." Falcon said.

"Maybe that's the reason why Viridi said the G-Diffusers systems are terrible for the environment." Pit said, remembering one of his guidance with Viridi mentioning about G-Diffusers systems.

Wiz: To prevent this, and thus fly at the best of their abilities, the Star Fox team actually amputated their legs, replacing them with cybernetics.

"Say Wha-?!" Pit said in shock as he and the others sees Fox, Slippy, Falco, and Peppy standing with their metal legs exposed.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! That's some hardcore dedication!**

"Wait, you two got cybernetic legs?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"Uh, yeah..." Fox said, awkwardly as he and Falco sweatdropped at the same time. "did we forget to tell you guys about that?"

"No!" Pikachu and Pit exclaimed.

"You never mentioned that you and Falco have cybernetic limbs, so why not tell us that now?" Samus said, looking like she wanted a demanding answer.

"Hey don't blame lady, Fox was the one who want to tell you guys about in Melee but I guess he got." Falco retorted.

"That's only because I was busy preparing for last years' tournament at Melee." Fox countered.

"Yeah, you were real, super busy." Falco muttered sarcastically.

Then they felt something poking on their feet and legs, they look down and sees Kirby and Pichu poking at their limbs. "Uh, can I help you two?" Falco said, starting to be irritated.

They looked at them. "Sorry, we're just checking to see if it's true about the cybernetic legs." Kirby said, as he and Pichu continued poking at them at a full minute.

That is, until Falco had enough and then shouted, "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!"

Kirby and Pichu jumped and quietly whimpered, "Sorry..." then quietly returned to their seats.

"But still, how is it that your legs went cybernetic than change back to normal legs." Pit asked.

Both Fox and Falco looked at each other. "That is story for another day." Fox said in response.

 **(*Cues: Star Wolf Theme – Star Fox: Assault*)**

* * *

 **ARSENAL & ABILITIES**

 **Blaster**

 **-Heavily Modified**

 **-Interchangeable modes: Rapid-Fire, Charge shot**

 **-Full charge destroys armored turrets**

 **Reflector Barrier**

 **-Repels projectiles, even Arwing lasers**

 **-Useless against physical impacts**

 **Booster Pack**

 **Fox Illusion**

 **Fire Fox**

* * *

 **Boomstick: When Fox isn't engaged in an aerial dog… er… foxfight, he relied on his trusty blaster pistol, which he always carries.**

"To be fair, Fox always goes into battle with a blaster." Falco commented.

"Yeah, we kinda noticed that." Ness replied.

"Uh-huh." Pikachu nodded.

"Obviously." Samus added.

"Gee, thanks guys!" Fox grumbled.

 **Boomstick: This little beauty has been heavily modified over the years and can charge up a super powerful shot.**

Wiz: Fox also carries two portable G-Diffusors, one acts as an all-purpose reflector, though he cannot move or attack while using it.

And how Wiz was right about that. Fox surrounds himself in a blue colored, hexagonal shaped barrier that deflects projectiles. Like what he said, it appears Fox can't move or even attack when it's activated.

"Well, the Reflector shield does help me block and reflect all numerous types attacks." Fox said, proudly.

"Says the guy who always reflects everyone's attacks with that thing." Falco said, smirking at him with Wolf chuckling at him.

"Oh yeah, well says the talking blue bird who kicks his reflector just for the fun of it, and a talking wolf who uses the reflector on his back and can't protect himself from any attacks from above or below." Fox said, making a comeback, which made most of the others laugh and Falco and Wolf to growl in defeat.

Wiz: The second is a booster pack for highly maneuverable flight.

"So, in other words, it's a jetpack." Kirby said.

"That sounds about right." Ness nodded.

"Wish I have one." Pit muttered.

"But we never saw you using a jetpack. Why's that?" Mega Man asked.

"I rather use my feet than on a jetpack." Fox answered.

Wiz: These G-Diffusers allow Fox to manipulate his own gravity to perform to superhuman fighting moves. The super speedy Fox Illusion.

Everyone now see Fox performs the move, Fox Illusion, on Jigglypuff where he makes a flash step and appears to be moving so fast that he left an afterimage behind, making a speed blitzing attack on her. This made Jigglypuff mad, and Fox, who noticed, sweatdropped as he sees her puffed up.

"Hehehehe. Sorry, Jigglypuff." Fox said.

"Hmph." Jigglypuff huffed.

Wiz: And the Fire Fox.

And then, they see Fox envelops himself in a fiery aura and rockets forward as he cried "Fire!", making it a short distance attack as he takes downs Jigglypuff with a harsh tackle.

"Oh come on!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Hehehe. Sorry." Fox said, sweatdropped again.

* * *

 **STRENGTH & FEATS**

 **Jack of All Trades, lacking in none**

 **Cool & collected**

 **Killed Andross twice, plus a clone (Which made Fox proud)**

 **Ended the Lylat Wars**

 **Regularly best Star Wolf (Which Wolf doesn't approve)**

 **Battle a whole planet of dinosaurs**

 **Stopped the Aparoid Invasion**

 **Defeated the Anglar Emperor**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fox has taken down entire armies on his own, and unlike dear old dead dad, he's defeated Andross not once, but twice.**

"Hehehe. That's right." Fox said, smiled with pride.

"Your father must be so proud," Villager said.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Jack of All Trades, best in none**

 **Not very cunning (Fox can admit that)**

 **Shoots first, ask questions later…. sometimes a good thing (Which sometimes made Fox feel quite uneasy for doing that)**

 **Doomed to a pathetic & lonely existence for no good reason after Star Fox Command DS (That made Fox abit surprised)**

* * *

Wiz: He is absolutely fearless, though he often relies on his brainier wingmates to handle strategies and intel.

"And I'm guessing, you're not the best strategist huh Fox?" Samus said, eyeing on him.

"Well... uh, yeah I guess so." Fox admitted.

"Huh. I though leaders are suppose to be smart and are expert strategist when it comes to teams." Pit said.

"Not Fox though, he always rely on us to help him get through toughest battles." Falco stated.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause when he comes up with a plan, he ends up falling into a black hole.**

They watch Fox, in his Arwing, falling into a black hole.

"Haha! Epic fail!" Pikachu said jokingly.

"Shut up!" Fox retorted.

 **Boomstick: "Clever like a fox", my ass.**

Wiz: Regardless, he has proven himself more than capable than saving the day on his own time and time again. He is the leader of the second generation, Star Fox, the greatest commando team in the galaxy.

They have to admit Fox is one tough fighter, even from space, sky or ground.

Wiz: And that alone should prove one thing...

 **Boomstick: You don't fuck around with Fox McCloud.**

Fox: I see 'em up ahead! Let's rock and roll!

After seeing that, the gang have great respect for Fox. He is very brave and tenacious when ending any wars. Although, they do believe that it was extreme when he and his team amputate their legs to be better pilots, but he makes it up by using 2 moves that involves G-Diffusers, a reflector, a jetpack and a blaster. But the one thing that are concerning for the combatant is coming up with strategies during a fight. Now onto the next combatant.

* * *

For some reason... the second combatant is a silhouette in a white background.

Wiz: I know what you're thinking, "Just who is Captain Bucky O'Hare?"

Everyone now looks at each other in confusion, until they all responded:

Snake: You got me.

Pit: No idea.

Pikachu: *shook his head* Uh-uh

Fox: Doesn't ring a bell.

Falco: Nope.

Yoshi: Not me.

Villager: I doubt it.

Samus: *shrugged* Hm…

Pichu: Uh… I don't know.

Jigglypuff: I never seen him before.

Nana: Me neither.

Popo: I don't remember seeing him.

Ness: Despite him being a rabbit and having the same last name as Peppy, eh, I kinda doubt it.

Lucas: *shook his head 'no'*

Wolf: Never seen him before in my life.

Sonic: Not me.

Kirby: Uh-uh.

Palutena: I doubt everyone else would know him.

Mega Man: He does look like an alien rabbit, but I have no memory of this fighter.

Pac-man: No clue.

Toon Link: You got me, I don't know who he is.

Young Link: Me neither.

Link: I second that.

Captain Falcon: Yeah, I was gonna guess that.

Then the silhouette shadow wore off as they sees that the next combatant is a green furred rabbit in a red and yellow suit. His suit composes of a yellow belt, red shoulder pads with yellow strings, yellow gloves, yellow boots, and a yellow cape. He also wears red and white goggles on his head and is carrying a silver laser gun.

 **Bucky O'Hare**

Wiz: Well, prepare to be reminded or introduced to the greatest cartoon rabbit since Bugs Bunny.

"Huh? Bugs Bunny?" Pit repeated the name.

"Isn't he the cartoon bunny from that old Looney Toons cartoon show?" Sonic asked.

"Well, yes but what does have to do with this?" Ness said in question.

"We'll find out soon." Snake replied.

The Smash Fighters are now introduced to a introduction of a tv show featuring Bucky.

 _Singers: In another dimension, another time and space / A parallel universe was fallin' on its face / When out of the chaos, who else could it be / But the animal adventurers of S.P.A.C.E. / Bucky, Captain Bucky O'Hare / He goes where no ordinary rabbit would dare / If your Righteous Indignation has suffered a hit / And your photon accelerator's broken a bit / And you're losing your mind, and your having a fit / Get the funky fresh rabbit who can take care of it / Bucky, Captain Bucky O'Hare / You say Bucky? I said Bucky / Bucky O'Hare / Let's croak up some toads. *toad croaks*_

After that intro song is finished, the gang all went silent and stunned by that.

"Wow… that is just… wow…" Sonic said, blinked in surprised.

"I definitely didn't expect something like that." Fox said, stunned.

"Uh… Did any of you guys understand it?" Pit asked in confusion.

"I kinda got lost at the part when they said "funky fresh rabbit"." Pikachu said.

"What didn't make the song any sense is when they said "let's croak up some toads,"" Falco stated.

"I don't know about you guys but… I think I got the music stuck in my head." Yoshi said.

"Although I have to admit, it is quite catchy." Palutena added.

 **(*Cues: Green Planet (J64 Mix) – Bucky O'Hare*)**

 **Boomstick: *singing* Bucky, Captain Bucky O'Hare! *speaking* Haha, oh, the 80's.**

"I'm guessing he's from a 80s Cartoon show." Yoshi said.

"You mean like He-Man and Lion-O?" Kirby asked.

"Yep." Said the green dinosaur.

"But this guy's different." Pikachu replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Mid 20s**

 **Weight: Approx. 45 kg / 100 lbs**

 **Height: 150 cm / 4'11"**

 **Genus Academy graduate**

 **Trained by DamaronJabok**

 **Comic book concept originally created in 1978**

* * *

Wiz: Graduate of the esteemed Genus Academy and trained in combat by the mysterious warrior Damaron Jabok, Bucky O'Hare and his motely crew defend the Aniverse **(Pikachu: The what verse?)** – yes, the 'Aniverse' – from the evil Toad Empire, who are basically amphibian Nazis… if Hitler was Skynet.

"So, by compare the Toad Empire and the Nazi Empire, they are an army of evil." Ness guessed.

"And, seeing how their leader is a computer based life form, they obey only to that freak." Wolf added.

"That sounds about right." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: I bet you wanna watch the show now, huh?**

"Uh, no thanks, we're good." Ness said with everyone nodded in that agreement.

 _Komplex: Do I have your undivided attention now?_

The Smashers now sees a large orange space frigate flying through space.

 **Boomstick: Bucky captains the best-named spaceship of all time…**

* * *

 **RIGHTEOUS INDIGNATION**

 **First space friagate of S.P.A.C.E**

 **1 Maser Cannon**

 **Standard sub-light speed drive**

 **Aldeberan sensors & scanners**

 **Houses 1 Toad Croaker speeder**

 **Heavily modified Betelgeusian Banana Runner**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Righteous Indignation.**

Most of them are amazed and intrigued by this spaceship.

"Okay, I admit, that's an impressive spaceship." Fox commented.

"With an impressive name." Captain Falcon added.

 **Boomstick: Which is now the new name for my penis!**

That made everyone face-faulted.

"Of all the weirdest things you say, you want to use the name of a ship on your MAN-TAN!" Pit grumbled.

"I'll admit, it's a nice name for a space ship but using it to name your genitals, that's pretty disgusting." Snake commented.

"For once, I agree." Samus said, disgusted.

Wiz: Ahem, this tough frigate needs a full crew to operate, but its pivoting Maser Cannon packs a deadly punch.

 **Boomstick: Enough about my genitals, Wiz, let's get back to the rabbit.**

"Hey, no ones' talking about your gens, you moron!" Pikachu grunted.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & ABILITIES**

 **Laser Pistol**

 **-Automatic**

 **-Self-cleaning**

 **-Can fire a constant stream**

 **Grenades**

 **-Carries 2**

 **-Thrown detonation: Small, concentrated blast**

 **-Manual Detonation: Large, uncontrolled blast**

 **Jetpack**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bucky's no slouch on the ground, he always carries one automatic laser pistol, powerful enough to slice through solid metal.**

"Huh. None of our blasters can do that." Fox said.

"Or mine." Samus added.

 **Boomstick: He also brings along two energy grenades. When detonated, the resulting blast is massive.**

They then see Bucky throw one of his grenades, and Boomstick was right. The explosion was indeed massive.

"Whoa." Kirby said, surprised.

"The explosion from the grenades is so powerful, not even I have that kind of weaponry." Fox replied.

Wiz: Bucky also wears a very reliable jetpack which is fast enough to apparently outrace explosions.

"What?!" The fighters all said.

"That's impossible! There's a no way a jetpack can do that!" Ness said in disbelief.

Wiz: Bucky also wears a very reliable jetpack, which is fast enough to apparently outrace explosions. The velocity of a detonation can reach over 2,000 meters per second.

"But that would mean that his jetpack can fly faster than the speed of light, right?"Ness asked.

"It is possible, I mean you have to be crazy if you want to avoid any types of explosions," Mega Man said.

Wiz: This means in zero-G, Bucky's jetpack can reach speeds over mach-5, which would turn any normal rabbit into mush.

"Hm. I guess that could rules out the Arwing or the Blue Falcon." Pit stated.

"You're right about that. Not even my ship can keep up with that speed." Samus added.

 **Boomstick: But not this funky, fresh rabbit! And yes, that's a direct quote.**

"There is it again! What's that even mean?" Pikachu said, annoyed by that quote.

"I have no idea." Ness answered.

Wiz: Bucky will avoid a fight if he can, preferring to outsmart his opponents rather than resort to brute force.

"Well, there's something that Fox or any other combatants are lack of." Ness commented.

"HEY!?" Fox, Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and Sonic shouted.

"Well, it's true." Ness replied.

 _Bucky: We got some serious pondering to do._

* * *

 **STRENGTH & FEATS**

 **Legendary acrobatic ability**

 **Smart & cunning**

 **Expert marksman**

 **Can leap over 30 m / 100 ft**

 **Ended the Toad Wars**

 **Defeated Komplex twice**

 **Led galaxy-wide resistance**

* * *

 **Boomstick: However, he is a skilled martial artist, an expert marksman, and his acrobatic ability is legendary.**

"Tch. Big deal. We can do all those things." Falco snorted.

 **Boomstick: He can leap well over 100 feet in the air in a single hop.**

Fox and Falco blinked in surprise when hearing that, and most of the smashers were really impressed.

"Not even a rabbit or a kangaroo could even jump that high." Pikachu added.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Lacks defensive gear**

 **Far too trusting to strangers**

 **Heavily relies on crew in combat**

* * *

Wiz: He's a cunning warrior and leader. Bucky is responsible for constructing a massive galactic-wide army to combat the Toad Empire, and succeeded in dethroning their robotic ruler, Komplex, not once, but twice.

 **Boomstick: Anyone who would dare to fight should beware the deadly Captain Bucky O'Hare.**

 _Bucky: Attention all hands, battle stations!_

 _Entire crew (Bucky, Jenny, Dead-Eye)_ : _Let's croak toads!_

"I still have no idea what that means." Falco muttered, remembering the song.

Despite him being an 80s Cartoon character, the fighters were impressed by his leadership and his achievements. And also, this made Fox realize that he and Bucky have a lot of stuff in common; they were able to end wars and defeat evil dictators that plan rule over space, they use blasters, jetpacks, and are masters of hand-to-hand combat (well despite Bucky trying to avoid the fights). But he does have to admit, Bucky is good on strategy while Fox relies on others to help his battles. Now on to the voting.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Lumosity advertisement!**

While Wiz and Boomstick are doing the commercial, the Smashers decided to place their votes on which combatant will win:

 **Kirby: Fox McCloud**

 **Ness: Bucky O'Hare**

 **Yoshi: Fox McCloud**

 **Pikachu: Fox McCloud**

 **Pichu: Fox McCloud**

 **Young Link: Bucky O'Hare**

 **Toon Link: Bucky O'Hare**

 **Pac-man: Fox McCloud**

 **Villager: Bucky O'Hare**

 **Mega Man: Fox McCloud**

 **Lucas: Fox McCloud**

 **Jigglypuff: Fox McCloud**

 **Popo: Fox McCloud**

 **Nana: Fox McCloud**

 **Pit: Fox McCloud**

 **Sonic: Bucky O'Hare**

 **Link: Fox McCloud**

 **Lady Palutena: Fox McCloud**

 **Solid Snake: Bucky O'Hare**

 **Fox: Fox McCloud (Myself)**

 **Falco: Fox McCloud**

 **Wolf: Fox McCloud (Always trying to be the best rival)**

 **Samus: Fox McCloud**

 **Captain Falcon: Fox McCloud**

And on the result:

 **Fox McCloud: 17**

 **Bucky O'Hare: 6**

So, the votes are in, and most votes reply on Fox. Now on to the battle.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

The Smash Fighters watches the scene opens up with 3 of the classic Star Fox crew in their Arwings in space.

 _Fox: We're heading out! All aircraft report._

 _Peppy: This is Peppy, all systems go!_

 _Slippy: Don't forget me!_

Slippy's ship flies in.

 _Falco: Slippy, what are you doing? Hurry up!_

Suddenly, the Righteous Indignation arrives closely from behind.

 _Slippy: Don't worry._

 _Bucky: Attention all hands, battle stations!_

 _Fox: Huh?_

"Uh, why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Pikachu asked in concern.

The Maser Cannon is aiming right at Slippy.

 _Crew: Let's croak toads!_

"Grr... this is getting old..." Falco scowled, annoyed by that catchphrase.

 _Peppy: Slippy, watch out!_

But it was too late as the Maser Cannon began firing lasers at the Arwing and heavily damaging it. Everyone looked shock and felt concerned as they realized something.

"Wait a second! Are they attacking Slippy... because he's a toad?!" Kirby said.

"Well, since he looks like a toad and his last name is toad, I'll have to say... yes." Ness answered

"Well, if that's true... then this was a complete misunderstanding and a big mistake." Pikachu replied.

 _Slippy: Ah! I'm hit!_

The Arwing couldn't take any more damage.

 _Slippy: Fox!_

The Arwing explodes… and Slippy dies.

"Poor Slippy." Kirby said, sadly.

Everyone now feels sympathy for poor Slippy, but as for Fox and Falco, they don't look too happy.

 _Bucky: Mission accomplished!_

"You think _that_ accomplished anything, you guys killed a good guy over there." Snake said.

Suddenly, Fox retaliates as he shoots a smart bomb which hits the Righteous Indignation, causing it to explode and tumble towards a random planet.

"And now Fox is pissed off for killing his pal." Sonic replied to what happened.

 _Falco: Scratch one bogey._

"Yeah, scratch one bogey!" Falco said, rephrasing that line.

 _Fox: There's one more to go._

Fox follows the falling ship.

 **DEATH BATTLE! No. 30**

 **?**

 **Random Ass Planet**

 **Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare**

 _ **Announcer: Good luck.**_

 **(*Cues: Asteroid Field - Star Fox Assault*)**

When the Arwing reached the planet, the Righteous Indignation has already crashed and burning among the wreckage. Bucky jumps out of the downed ship and lands on the ground. Fox also jumps out of his Arwing and gets into his battle stance.

 _Fox: Come on!_

It's time to settle who's the superior galactic savior.

 **FIGHT!**

Fox runs forward as Bucky tries to jump back from his opponent, but Fox uses his Fox Illusion to get behind Bucky and rapidly kicks him. Bucky sidesteps at the last kick which caused Fox to miss and unable to counter as Bucky kicks him upwards three times and then punches him into the wreckage.

 **(*Cues: Aparoid City - Star Fox Assault*)**

Bucky approaches and fires his laser. In the dust, Fox uses his Reflector to send the laser back which Bucky barely dodged. Bucky jumps behind a large boulder to hide as Fox opens fire with his Blaster multiple times until he stops and charges for a stronger shot. As Bucky peers over the boulder to see why his opponent stopped firing and sees Fox about to fire, he hops out in time as the boulder was blasted to rubble.

Fox looks up and sees Bucky descending upon him, but instead of moving, he just shoots.

Bucky lands on Fox with a powerful stomp and does so two more times. Fox quickly boosts his pack and performs the Fire Fox which knocks Bucky to the ground.

 **(*Cues: SSBB - Corneria Theme*)**

Fox, now in aerial position, opens fire with charged shots but Bucky's acrobatics and superhuman leaping easily helps him dodge all the shots. Both leaders are now in the air with their respective packs as they shoot and evade each other which led them higher up.

Everyone was on edge as they had a hard time guessing who's gonna win.

Bucky throws one of his grenades but Fox's reflector sends it back at the user which stunned Bucky long enough for Fox to land dozens of kicks and aerial attacks.

As Fox uses his Fox Illusion again, Bucky dodges the move with incredible reflexes and latches onto Fox's back, much to the gangs' surprise Bucky is that quick, especially Fox. Fox then tries to get him off but Bucky won't let go which forces him to use his Reflector to force Bucky off, but that left him open as Bucky easily shoots him the back that destroys him G-Diffuser.

Fox, now literally grounded, activates his Reflector again to protect himself from the barrage of lasers Bucky shoots from above. Bucky analyzes his opponent, while shooting, and found a weakness to Fox's Reflector that Fox can't move while using it. He throws a grenade right next to Fox which made Fox realize it, forcing him to deactivate it and escape with the Fox Illusion….

But he wasn't quick enough.

After he tumbles across the ground from the explosion, Fox realizes with shock that the massive explosion blew his robotic legs off.

 **(*Cues: Andross - Star Fox 64*)**

Everyone, except Fox and Falco, were now caught off guard as Fox pulls another pack out, gets it running, and takes off towards Bucky. Even without his legs, Fox isn't giving up that easily.

"What the- how in the-?!" Ness said in confusion.

Bucky, with a surprised look on his face, wasn't expecting a legless fox flying towards him out of dust cloud. Fox charges head on into the rabbit with enough force to knock both of their respective packs off their backs, causing gravity to take hold of them. Both plummeted to the ground with Fox on top as he proceeds to choke Bucky with an iron grip at the throat.

Everyone, especially Fox and Falco, was greatly disturbed by Fox's brutal move he's using... although they did remembered Bucky killed Slippy, one of Fox's close friends.

After choking Bucky a bit, Fox then charges his blaster… and blows off Bucky's entire face off, brain included, point blank. Even a trail of blood trails nearly 30 feet behind Bucky's corpse from the force of the blast

They jaw drops in silence at the gruesome kill.

"Geez Fox, what the hell!" Falco exclaimed in shock.

Fox sweatdropped. "Well, it could've happen to anyone, hehe, right?" He said, sheepishly. But then, he looks at everyone who gave him "No Way in Hell" look and sadly spoken, "No I guess not."

Fox falls over due to the lack of legs.

 **K.O!**

* * *

After moments of silence.

"I'm not gonna lie but, that has to be one of the most gruesome deaths I have ever witness…." Ness mumbled.

"Yeah...talk about overkill." Pikachu replied.

Everyone else didn't make a comment or response.

They see Fox pulling the cybernetic legs of Slippy's corpse and flies away into his own Arwing.

* * *

 _Robot (Blinky): Calamity in woe!_

Wiz: Calamity in woe, indeed. Bucky's long awaited spotlight didn't last long.

 **Boomstick: Considering foxes eat hares, I'm not surprised.**

Wiz: …Right. First off, yes, the Arwing trumped the Righteous Indignation, as its weaponry, shielding, and maneuverability were simply outclassed.

 **Boomstick: But not before croaking the worst toad of all time.**

 _Slippy: Fox!_

Slippy's Arwing is destroyed.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh. I love this job.**

Now the Smashers narrowed their eyes at why Boomstick would call Slippy "the worst toad of all time."

"What's wrong with Slippy?" Kirby asked. "He seems fine to me."

"I have no idea." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: Bucky's ship is a tough old bird. So a fight to the finish on the ground was inevitable.**

Wiz: Both Bucky and Fox had blow-by-blow counters; Foxes reflectors and Bucky's acrobatics could avoid laser fire. Fox is fearless but Bucky is cunning. Fox is faster on land but Bucky is faster in the air.

 **(*Cues: Great Fox Rock – Star Fox Adventures*)**

"In other words, you two are known to be equals." Samus pointed out.

"Which means, you two are at equal level." Captain Falcon added.

"Huh. I never thought about that." Fox said, rubbing his left cheek by his left finger.

Wiz: The deciding factor is experience.

Everyone agrees on that. Experience is one of known traits to fighter. Everyone fought and trained for many years that they are much more skilled and deadly in combat, either fighting in matches, defeat numerous bad guys and/or saving the world.

 **Boomstick: Fox has been a major player in more wars then Bucky and singlehandedly ended… all of them.**

Wiz: At his own request.

 _Fox: I'll go it alone from here._

"Well that too. Because Fox ended entire wars all by himself." Pikachu added.

"Aw thanks, Pikachu." Fox said to him.

 **Boomstick: Like a real man…. fox…. fox-man!**

Everyone chuckled at that.

Wiz: Also, Bucky always had a squad of troops at his beck during ground combat. But when Star Fox does an away mission, Fox is usually all on his own, even when fighting an entire planet of dinosaurs.

"Yep. That's Fox for ya, always fight on his own." Falco admitted.

"Yeah, and he fought dinosaurs!" Kirby shouted.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Bucky choked.**

Most of the smasher cringed and Kirby, surprisingly, admitted that pun wasn't funny.

Wiz: The winner is Fox McCloud.

Everyone then cheered for Fox.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 **(*Cues: Terminator Theme*)**

The next thing everyone saw was a creepy looking robot facing off against another that looks more like a cyborg with a visor covering his upper face.

But unfortunately, amazing as it sounds, everyone begins to head back their rooms and begin sleep in their beds.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. My computer was acting a jerk, and keep restarting all the time. Plus, it keeps on slowing down everyone. Man, I need a new computer for Christmas (even though it's not Christmas yet). But anyway, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and more will coming up soon. Hope... Okay thanks. Ciao!


	32. Episode 31 - Terminator VS RoboCop

**Episode 31 - Terminator VS RoboCop**

 **Terminator Belongs to 20th Century Fox,** **James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd**

 **RoboCop Belongs to MGM,** **Paul Verhoeven and Edward Neumeier.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Okay, we're doing this because..."

"...we're doing this because of the new Pokemon video game for the 3DS."

"You mean like X, Y Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire?"

"Exactly! Except it's a new one from a new region called the Alola Region."

"'Alola'? Don't you mean 'Aloha'?"

"Well, yes and no, you see, they change 'Aloha' to 'Alola' mostly because this new region is based off of Hawaii."

"Except that they don't have any gyms."

"Truth but they don't have trials and a Pokemon League."

"Well, you're right about that."

"Still, I'm excited to see new and rare Pokemon at that region, and I'm excited to see that new Alola Exeggutor."

"And that new Alola Raichu! Uh, no offense Pikachu."

"None taken, though I would blame Satoshi Tajiri for creating this region, making Pokemon in their new formes and other stuff like the Ultra Beast and Tapu Koko."

"Though they do look pretty cool and awesome looking."

"That they are, that they are."

Another month has passed, as the day of halloween and October were over between the fighters of the Smash Universe, and then everyone begins setting up decorations for Thanksgiving. And speaking of everyone, it seems that both Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Pichu, Pit, Ness, Lucas, Popo, Villager, Pac-man, Toon Link and Young Link are heading down the battle arena where it's a few miles closer to the mansion and upon their arrival, it's a lot bigger since the Brawl Tournament days.

"I don't see why we're doing this." Ness said, looking very unfortunate.

"Come on Ness, think about it, we'll have our very own Pokemon battle here in Smash." Kirby said with a cheerful and happy expression.

"Yeah, but doing this for a Pokemon game at the new region... don't you think it's a little... far fetched?" Ness asked.

"Hey, whatever works. I haven't had a good Pokemon battle since I was in this world." Pikachu said, preparing to do some stretches.

"But what about Greninja and Lucario? You have strong Pokemon battles with them." Ness asked him.

"They weren't exactly Pokemon battle material, beside those I had with them were the exceptions." Pikachu answered.

"Uh-huh." Ness replied. He then turned to Pit. "So Pit, you got the Pokemon we requested to get?"

"Huh? Oh, right! They're in this bag, right in here!" Pit said, as he pulls out something out of his bag. Once out, it reveals a container of a number of 8 Poke Balls.

"Alright! We got them!" Pac-man said, happily.

"You sure you four want to do this?" Pit said, looking Kirby, Pikachu, Lucas and Pichu.

"Sure, we don't mind using Pikachu and Pichu. Right, Pikachu?" Kirby said, looking at his pal.

"Yeah, of course Kirby. I mean, after all you got my back, and I got yours." Pikachu said in response.

"And I'm sure Pichu won't mind if he becomes his partner, is that Pichu?" Lucas said, looking at the small, electric mouse.

"Uh-huh." Pichu nodded at him.

"Okay then, you guys know the rules of this battle?" Ness asked, as he sees them nodded. "Alright then, I'll explain again. This is a 10 Trainer Royal Battle, meaning each of us would only send in one Pokemon each. If one Pokemon on either team is defeat or knocked out, the trainer of that Pokemon is out, and if one trainer and Pokemon defeated all the teams' Pokemon, they are the winner." Ness explains. "Healing items are permitted, but a minimum of 3. Got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone said in agreement.

"Okay then, now everyone please carefully grabbed the Poke Ball that you requested to have and go your stations." Ness informed.

With that, everyone, except Kirby, Pikachu, Lucas and Pichu who their stations, got to the container that Pit is carrying and took the Poke Balls one by one. Once that's done, everyone went to their positions and begin this upcoming battle.

"Alright! Everyone in position?" Ness called outo everyone.

"Yup/Roger/Got it/Ready!" Everyone responded in different ways.

"Alright, let's begins! Go Pokemon!" Ness said as he threw the Poke Ball and once burst opened, a Pokemon appears in front of him. It is a small, avian Pokemon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs.

"Huh? What's that?" Pit asked.

"This is Rowlet, the Grass-Type Starter of Alola." Ness answered."

"What the-Hey?! How come you get a Pokemon from the Alola Region?!" Pikachu said, not looking too happy.

"Because I'm the smart one, and I deserve a more decent Pokemon, so why not him?" Remarked the PSI boy with a smile.

"Grr..." Pikachu growled in response. Then turning to Kirby. "Kirby!" He cried out.

"Got it! Go for it!" Kirby said with excitement as he sends Pikachu to battle.

"In that case, Go Munchlax!" Pac-man called out as he threw his Poke Ball in, and opened up, revealing a teal Pokemon with a cream spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half, with big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes.

"Munchlax? Seriously? Doesn't this little guy just, oh I don't know, eat and sleep all the time? Pit said, weirdly.

"Yeah, and so do Snorlax!" Pac-man replied. "But this little guy here is different from the others." He then patted the little guy on the head.

"How different?" Ness asked.

"Sorry, that's for me to know and you to find out!" Pac-man said, pulling down an eyelid while sticking his tongue with Munchlax doing the same thing.

"O...kay." Pit said, sweatdropped at that action. Then shook it off as he present his Pokemon. "My turn! Let's go!" He threw his Poke Ball which opened up and revealing his Pokemon. It's a gray, sylph-like Pokemon with a white chest and arms that resembles a dress. It has a headdress which consists of pink crystals, four short ones cresting along top pointing upward and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward, with a diamond-cut centerpiece framed by its slim gray ears.

"Whoa, it's a Diancie!" Kirby said in a surprise tone.

"You brought out a legendary Pokemon into battle!?" Ness said in shock. Then which switch to the interested expression. "That's... very impressive. Why didn't I think of that?" That made everyone face-faulted.

"Alright then. Guess, it's my turn! Go Pokemon!" Popo said, as he threw his Poke Ball in which popped opened, revealing his Pokemon. A small ursine Pokemon with a light blue head and neck. It has a slightly pointed head with large round ears, shiny, dark, oval eyes, and a darker blue muzzle.

"Uh... a Cubchoo?" Pit asked.

"Since it's a polar cub Pokemon who lives in cold climates, I figure I would try him out." Popo answered.

"Ok." Ness said, sweatdropped. "Who's next?"

"I am. Go Poke Ball!" Yoshi cried out as he threw his Poke Ball in the air. Once it opened up, it revealing his new Pokemon to be a dinosaurian Pokémon, closely resembling theropods such as Tyrannosaurus. It's body is grayish-brown, with a lighter gray shade on their bellies and lower jaw. The back comes to a peaked hump, and the tail is short and pointed. They have tiny forelimbs with only two clawed digits, both white.

"Okay, what's with the Tyrunt?" Pikachu asked, looking not to please.

"What? He's cool! Plus, he and I have something in common," Yoshi said.

"And that is?" Pit asked.

"We're both dinosaur," Yoshi said, happily. "and beside, both dinosaurs have to stick together... cause we're brothers!" He, along Tyrunt, started laughing.

Everyone groaned and sweatdropped on how the joke Yoshi made. Pushing the joke aside, Toon Link begins to bring out his new Pokemon. He threw his Poke Ball in the air, and as it opens up, a Pokemon has revealed. It's a small, amphibious, quadruped Pokemon. It has a blue body with a light-blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks.

"Let me guess, you're using Mudkip because he reflects all of your adventures in the sea?" Ness said.

"That, and he's pretty cool." Toon Link replied.

"Oh brother..." Pikachu muttered, while rolling his eyes.

Then it was Young Link's turn. He threw his Poke Ball and, as it popped opened, it revealed a Pokemon that looked like a brown furred fox-like Pokemon. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

"An Eevee? Nice." Pit commented.

"Thank you." Young Link replied.

And last but not least, the Villager then brings out his Pokemon as he threw his Poke Ball and, like the others, it popped opened, revealing the last Pokemon. It's a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth.

Everyone looked surprised and blinked for a second. "You chose Bulbasaur?!" Pikachu, Ness and Kirby exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, come on now, Bulbasaur's a cool Pokemon, and beside he's like a planet, nothing wrong with that." Villager replied

"Okay then," Ness said in response. "Alright then, everyone ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Alright! Then I should go first! Rowlett, use Leafage!" Ness commanded. Rowlett flew in and fired feather like leaves at his first opponent, namely Pit's Diancie.

"Diancie, dodge and use Moonblast!" Pit called out. Diancie dodge the attack and gathers energy from the moon, creating an orb of pink energy in front of its hands, and fires it at Rowlett.

"Dodge it!" Ness commanded as Rowlett flew in and dodge the attack.

"Hehe. Here's our chance Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Kirby said.

"You got it!" Pikachu said as he starts charging up his electricity.

"We'll beat ya to it, Tyrunt, Stone Edge!" Yoshi commanded. Tyrunt then summoned giant pillars of stones, going towards Pikachu, Diancie and Rowlett.

"Dodge them!" Pit, Kirby and Ness cried out.

All 3 Pokemon evaded that as all Pokemon continued on the offencive around each.

Meanwhile with the others, they seem to be doing a better job. "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Villager commanded as Bulbasaur summons leaves out of his bulb launched them at everyone else.

"Cubchoo, intercept them with Blizzard!" Popo said. The Cubchoo fired an icy wind filled with small snowballs from it's mouth to intercept with Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf.

"Alright, now Mudkip, use Rock Throw!" Toon Link ordered.

"And Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Young Link ordered.

The Water Starter of Hoenn slams his paws to the ground, making rocks fly at the opponent while Eevee fired a dark purple-ish ball from it's mouth and fires at Bulbasaur, which took a couple of damages.

"Ah! Bulbasaur!" Villager cried, seeing that his Pokemon got hurt.

"Hehehe. We got you now!" Toon Link said with a smirk.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock!" They heard Lucas calls out as a shock of lightning sparks Mudkip and Eevee.

"Ack!/What the-!" Both Link said in shock.

"Hehe. Now I got you guys!" Lucas said as he and Pichu begins to fight.

"Same to you pal, Munchlax, Mega Punch!" Pac-man commanded.

Seeing the direction of the right, they sees Munchlax running up to 4 known Pokemon, and then punches all of them with light up Mega Punch.

"Ah! Pichu!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Mudkip!"

"Eevee!" The 4 young smashers cried out.

"Ha! Who's got the upper hand now?" Pac-man boasted. The four growled at him, knowing that the battle's not over yet.

Soon the battle rages on with all 10 Pokemon are still battling against each other, coming to the top, sending more powerful attacks blow for blow. Then suddenly…

"Diancie, Diamond Storm!"

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Munchlax, Double-Edge!"

"Rowlet, Leafage!"

All 5 powerful attacks were launched from all 5 Pokemon which only blasted both of the other competitive Pokemon out of the battlefield, knocked out in the process. Thus meaning both Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, Popo, Pichu and Yoshi eliminated in this battle.

"Tch. Looks it's down to the five of us." Pit said, smirking.

"I couldn't like it any other way." Ness responded.

"Time to see who's the better winner!" Kirby exclaimed with excitement.

Villager and Pac-man nodded as both of them are determined to win.

And so, the battle continues as 5 Pokemon begin to battle, while the other 5 steps out of the field and sat at the stance, cheering them on. They continued to battle, sending strong and powerful moves with all their might, until…

"Hang in there, Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Villager commanded as Bulbasaur sends out more sharp leaves at Pikachu.

That made both Kirby and Pikachu smirk as sparks came out of their eyes. 'Gotcha!' They said at the same time in their mind.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Agility!" Kirby commanded.

Pikachu then dodges the Razor Leaf attack as he rushes in a flash of speed and then used that speed to spin in a circle around Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur, unfortunately, tries to keep an eye on Pikachu at his top speed, but he was too quick for him which resulted as his eyes got swirled, meaning he's going dizzy.

"Oh no, Bulbasaur!" Villager said, shock to see Bulbasaur that state.

"Hehe. Now we got you!" Pikachu said, chuckling. "Kirby…!"

"Right! Pikachu, finish this up with Volt Tackle!" Kirby commanded.

"Alright!" Pikachu runs at the Grass-Type Starter of Kanto. Then, while running, its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity causing his body to turn black and white.

Villager, along with the others (except Pit, Ness and Pac-man), gasped at this. "Bulbasaur, get up now! Hurry, snap out of it!"

But it was too late. Once Bulbasaur begins to regain composer, he saw the move by the last minute then…

*BAM!*

...Bulbasaur was slam by Pikachu's Volt Tackle. As a result, Bulbasaur was knock out. Thus eliminating Villager out of the game

"Agh! Bulbasaur, no!" Villager cried.

"Heh. Alright, one down!" Pikachu cheered.

"Now we got to face with the others." Kirby replied.

And speaking of others, it seems that Ness, Pit and Pac-man are doing some crazy intense battles as well.

"Rowlet, Razor Leaf!" Ness commanded as Rowlett fired sharpen leaves at the opponents.

"Intercept them with Moonblast!" Pit ordered. Diancie then fired her powerful moonblast attack at Rowlet's Razor Leaf.

"Dang." Ness grunted.

"Munchlax, use Mega Punch!" Pac-man called out. Munchlax went charging in and punches Rowlet, sending him to the ground.

"Rowlett, are you okay?" Ness asked.

The Rowlett chirped in a low tone as he gets back in the fighting game. "Alright, use Peck!" Ness ordered. Rowlet flew in and his beak glow white as it charges at Munchlax.

"Munchlax, Hold Back!" Pac-man called out. Munchlax puts his arms around his chest and took in the attack.

"Diancie, Stone Edge!" Pit commanded. Diancie's eyes glow and and pointed light blue rock pillars appears from the ground and rush towards Munchlax.

"Munchlax, keep holding back!" Pac-man said, still in defense mode while taking the hit of Stone Edge.

"You can't possible keep this up, can you?" Ness said, seeing how Munchlax can keep up with the attack.

"As long as Munchlax still standing, we're never gonna give up!" Pac-man proclaimed.

Ness smirked at them. "Very well then. Rowlet, Leafage!"

Rowlet begins to fire another round of Leafage.

"Here it comes Munchlax!" Pac-man said to his partner.

As Rowlet begins to attack, a jolt of lightning was seen as it struck Rowlett hard as his attack got cancel. "Rowlett!" Ness cried.

"What the heck?" Pac-man looked surprised at this action.

"Hey you guys! Aren't you forgetting someone?" They turned their heads to the familiar voice as they saw Pikachu appearing in front of them.

"Pikachu…?!" Ness said in shock.

"Hehe. You got it! Kirby, let's finish this!" Pikachu said, calling out his partner/friend.

"Okay! Pikachu, finish it off with Electro Ball!" Kirby commanded.

And with that, Pikachu summons an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity out of his tail and then jumps into the air and does a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at the Grass-Type Starter of Alola and then…

*BOOM!*

An explosion came in.

"Rowlet!" Ness cried.

The smoke that surrounds the little owl Pokemon begins to clear as everyone begins to see if Rowlet survived. But however, once cleared, they saw him, knock out unconsciously.

"Ooh… Rowlet." Ness said, sadly as he sees Rowlet defeated on the ground, thus eliminating Ness in this competition. "Well, guess I lost." With that, he recalled Rowlet back to the Poke Ball.

Now it's down to Pit, Kirby and Pac-man.

"Alright, now it's down to us! Time to see who will win on top!" Pit said with a happy tone.

"Yeah!" Kirby said, excitedly.

"Alright, let's go!" Pac-man exclaimed happily.

The 3 Pokemon begin to battle on a stand still as tension has grown higher for these teams. Which one will win? Who will win this battle? And who will merge victorious? This battle will decide it.

And now, as everyone took their mark, each of them, in a instance, begins to make their moves as both Pokemon goes charging in to one other as both smasher cried out, "GO!"

A Few Hours later...

"There! Almost done!"

"All right, we're almost finishing with the food."

Down by the halls, we found Link, Mario and Luigi setting up everything for Thanksgiving. After days of working, they're almost finishing up for this very holiday.

"So, everything's set?" Mario asked.

"Yes, everything's set! Foods' set, dishes and silverwear are set, and everything else are set." Link answered.

"Excellent! Now all that is left is the decorations." Mario said.

"But, isn't that Sonic's job?" Luigi said, remembering that it's Sonic's job to do the decorations.

"Yes, but I had the Ice Climbers to help him." Mario replied.

"Actually when I went to check on them, I only see Sonc and Nana doing the work, instead of Popo." Link informed.

"Huh? Odd. I thought-a those two-a are inseperatable." Mario said in confusion.

"Well, they're not. Popo just mysteriously disappeared." Link stated. "And it's not just him, in fact, I noticed that Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi and Toon Link have disappeared too, and, come to think of it, we haven't seen or heard Kirby all day, and he hasn't been our food all day either."

"Hm... that's very strange." Mario said in wonder.

Link then noticed Meta Knight walking by, reading one of his favorite books. "Hey Meta Knight!" Link said, approaching him. "Have you seen Kirby and his friends?"

"Hm... have you check the Smash Arena? Because that's where they went." Answered the Masked Knight. "And if I'm not mistake, I think I saw Pit carrying a bag of what seems to be Poke Balls."

This got the three fighters got puzzled and confused looked.

Walking out of the halls and walking down stairs, Link, Mario and Luigi begin to approach the doors, but not until the doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing only Munchlax and Pac-man coming inside the mansion.

"Pac-man? Where have you been? And what are you doing with Munchlax? Where's everyone else?" Link asked him.

"We're right over here." They turn and looked behind Munchlax and Pac-man, and spotted Kirby and the others behind them (along with their exhausted Pokemon who are currently inside their Poke Balls).

"Guys, what took you guys so long? And what were you guys doing at the Stadium?" Link said.

"Long story. But it involves Pokemon Battle." TL replied.

"Huh?" was Link's response.

"To make it short, each of us had a Pokemon Battle." Pac-man answered.

"Oh," Link said, then looked at the Mario Bros., then back to the others. "so who won?"

"I did." Pac-man answered.

"Well, you wouldn't have won if you uses a strong move on us." Pikachu said, not looking too happy.

"And now I did," Pac-man replied. "now, will you excuse us, we got some victories to show." And with that, Pac-man, along with Munchlax, walked away leaving the group in a slight confuse expression.

"What was-a that about?" Mario asked.

"Don't ask." Said the young smashers in unison.

And so, the fighters begins to do their usual, normal everyday lives, but not before they heard everyones' facts and opinions on the second half of the episodes

Episode 6 - That episode was the really interesting… and yet disturbing and sad at the same time. Everyone seems to admired and intrigued by the TMNT and even compared themselves with the turtles. Leonardo is leader of the team, meaning he shows courage, bravery and determination, just like Link, Marth, Roy, Ike and Corrin. Donatello is the brains of the group and quite intelligence, not to mention maker of machinary which interests Palutena and Samus. Michelangelo is, without a doubt, the funny and yet retarted member of the team. He has a set of personality and other stuff relates to him in which relates to the smashers, like being lazy, undisciplined, getting easily distracted, like playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books, eating a lot of food, inability to pay attention, and incoherent phrases. The smashers can relate to those things. But the only one team member they need to be care with is Raphael. Raph is a rough and tough turtle and always challenges Leo's leadership. Plus, he's always angry. The only one who can relate to that is Dark Pit who seems to get pretty mad when someone (other than Palutena) calls him by "THAT" name, he goes berserk.

The fight, however, when mentioned, had sad and gruesome looks on everyones' faces. They watched four brothers murder each other while the one that survived a look of regret on his face. They even shuddered at the mention how Raph kept stabbing Don, Mikey getting slaughtered in seconds and Raph stabbed in the throat. They moved on from that quickly.

Episode 7 - This time Leo's oppnonet isn't a turtle. This is a battle between a turtle and toad. Everyone were awed at Zitz ability to shapeshift his body into weapons and even mentioned there's a virtual reality game being developed by 3 nerds/scientists which could some day be make into the future. They also admired Leo being an honorable and skillful warrior. The fight was really fast paced and awesome but pretty gruesome in how Leo bisected Zitz.

Episode 8 - Now this episode seems to give some credit. Everyone was quite surprised and happy that Yoshi is in that battle, but there were some traits that are related to him that involves his eating habits and the uses of eggs. Mario, Luigi and Peach were happy about Yoshi being a good combatant in this battle. They all admitted Riptor looks awesome and they do have some striking resembles to an actual dinosaurs with razor sharp claws and fangs of any kind. They cheered, admired and were also shocked that Yoshi won.

Episode 9 - This battle is... kinda kitty like. Most girls were kinda embrassesed by Felicia due to her borderline naked looks while covered in cat fur whicch made most boys gone all 'goo-goo' eyeing on. Putting that aside, they all approve of Felicia being a nun and running an orphanage in raising kids with no parents while also trying to stop prejudice between cat people and human, even Lady Palutena, Princess Zelda and Princess Peach approved of this. And as for Taokaka... they see her a bit weird for a guardian with ADHD, and she seems to forget her targets when it comes to bounty hunting (even Samus is a better bounty hunter than her). The fight was awesome but they felt horrified how Felicia died.

Episode 10 - The battle seems like intense. But upon that, they feel real sorry and show sympathy for both Kratos and Spawn for losing everything and become monstrous men that are only interested in one thing; vengeance. Dark Pit seems to be interest in Kratos as he wields a varitey of weapons and Lady Palutena also admires his fighting spirit, though she's abit scared about his vengeance upon the gods which made her thought how this would effect the gods in her world. They were also creeped out by Spawn's appearance and freaky, yet cool powers that makes him pretty damn powerful. The fight was cool but gruesome in how Spawn finished off the Ghost of Sparta.

Then later, Kirby and the others begin to head down to the theater room, where Jigglypuff and Nana were waiting for them to show up and begin to watch the next episode. And they set everything up, Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Everyone sees an awesome futuristic city.

 **Boomstick: Sci-fi movies have taught me two very important things; 1, I want my own lightsaber.**

"I'm going to agree with the lightsaber thing!" Pikachu said.

 **Boomstick: And 2; the future blows.**

"I won't go that far." Mega Man said.

Wiz: It's unavoidable. The warrior of the next millennium is the machine. Such as the Terminator, the time-traveling metal assassin.

 **Boomstick: And Robocop, Detroit's cyborg defender.**

"Yay! Robots!" Kirby cheered happily.

"A battle between robots huh? This should be interesting." Ness said with a impressive look.

"I agree." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: These mechanized combatants have fought before but never in a holds-barred, one-on-one duel to the death.

"Wait. These two fought before?" Pikachu said in question and with interest.

"It's looks like it. It's hard to believe that this battle is about robots." Ness said

Boomstick: Or without "brand restrictions". He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Terminator (1984) - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: In the distant future of 2004, the government deployed the world's first automatic defense network, Skynet, to keep everybody on the planet safe and happy.

"And, of course, something bad goes horribly wrong." Ness, Pikachu, and Mega Man all said at the same time since they had the feeling that making an automatic defense network always results everything going wrong.

 **Boomstick: So Skynet used the world's nuclear arsenal to annihilate most of humanity and take over the world.**

"Yep, should've figured. Giving a robot with an AI is enough intelligence and sentience to rebell against humanity which is no doubt a deathwish." Mega Man answered without missing a beat.

"Don't they ever learn?" Kirby asked.

"Apparently not." Ness grunted.

 **Boomstick: The age of machines had begun.**

A human skull gets crushed under a metallic foot which was a bit symbolic in some ways (such as the human race exterminated and replaced by a new race). The camera moves up and reveals the first combatant; a humanoid, metallic, robot covered in a metal exoskeleton, human-shaped feet, a head that resembles a human skull (with red optics that give it a scary appearance), and it's wielding some kind of advanced looking weapon. The young smashers were both awed and intimidated by this cool and creepy looking machine.

Wiz: To combat the remaining human resistance, Skynet developed a specialized breed of robotic soldiers.

 **Boomstick: Affectionately called the Terminator**

 **Terminator**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Cyberdyne Research Systems 850 Model 101 Infiltration-Combat Unit**

 **Manufacturer: Skynet**

 **Height: 1.88 m / 6'2"1**

 **Weight: 172 kg / 380 lbs**

 **Core component: Coltan**

 **Power source: 2 hydrogen fuel cells**

 **Always comes back**

* * *

Wiz: Standing 6'2" and weighing almost 400 pounds, the T-850 is a cybernetic organism; living tissue surrounding a hyper-alloy endoskeleton.

What really surprised the fighters was that the robot is also covered in skin and hair to look exactly like a human!

Wiz: This made the perfect disguise, capable of infiltrating enemy ranks with it's human visage.

 **Boomstick: Basically, the whole point of the Terminator was to blend with normal people and then kill them.**

"That makes sense actually." Mega Man said. "But doing that would cause a world wide paranoia for people as a robot blends in with people."

 **Boomstick: Yes, because two time powerlifting champion, ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER is totally your average guy!**

They see a young Arnold, who looks very buff, has a record of being a very strong guy.

Pikachu whistled. "Man, that guy is tough."

'He's so manly...' Jigglypuff and Nana said in their minds, slightly blushed a bit of those muscles while also being impressed how tough this guy is.

Wiz: Sure, but only the model 101 Class looked like that.

The smashers realizes the model of the machine is based off of this guy by appearance, including body shape, facial structure, and even the hair and skin complexion.

"Huh. That was unexpected." Toon Link said, weirdly.

Wiz: The Terminator has hundreds of different possible faces.

 **Boomstick: What was that one designed for? Attracting women and making men feel inadequate?**

Terminator is walking down a hallway and past a guy who looks at him in both awe and fear.

 _Guy in hallway: Damn!_

Everyone chuckled at that.

Wiz: Using time displacement equipment, the Terminator was sent back in time to stop Skynet's greatest rival, John Connor, leader of the human resistance.

"Huh? Why would he do that?" Young Link asked.

From what Wiz said, Ness, along Mega Man, realized the meaning of the Terminator's mission.

"Of course, he's trying to prevent all of the other humans to rebel by going back in time to prevent this John Connor from ever leading the human rebellion." Ness said as he figured what's the robot's purpose was.

"But would that also mean the robot would cease to exist if he succeeded in killing John since they didn't have to send him there because he's already dead?" Young Link asked which caused a lot of confusion but this was kind of true the Terminator would cease to exist if he did finish his mission.

"Time travel is so confusing some time." Mega Man admitted.

"Yeah, and I'd rather watch this than get a major headache." Pikachu responded which they decided to agree on since they wanna see the Terminator's bio.

 **Boomstick: This model was first sent to super-abort John Connor.**

The Terminator is pointing a gun at a young woman. Based on what Boomstick has said, the lady is presumed to be John's mother which shocked the gang.

 **Boomstick: Then protect John Connor.**

Now he's protecting a young John Connor in his early teens.

"Wait. What?" Ness and Mega Man said.

 **Boomstick: Then protect John Connor again.**

Now John is an adult.

"W-W-Wa-Wait a second! First, he wanted to kill that guy and now he's protecting him?" Pikachu questioned.

"My heads hurts." Kirby said, already starting to get himself a headache.

"This is not enough explanations… at least, not yet anyway." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: And blow up this bitch.**

Terminator is wrestling with a female robot.

 _Terminator: You are terminated._

Both the Terminator and his robotic opponent explode that levels the small mountain in the canyon.

Wiz: The T-850 is powered by twin hydrogen fuel cells.

"Whoa, just imagination how much horse power I'll get for using those fuel cells." Pit said in wonder.

Wiz: A single cell can last up to 120 years.

"120 years?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"But that would mean that it could be charged up for at least a decade." Pit said in disbelief.

"Some cells have to be recharged regularly despite taking a long time to get them back up online." Stated the Blue Bomber.

Wiz: But extensive damage may rupture the cell to critical condition.

Everyone, including Mega Man, see the cell which did looked like it took damage as it shook and glowed uncontrollably… and then it exploded that could level an entire building.

"I guess that makes that crazy robot a walking-talking fusion bomb!" Pit said, scared.

"If there's such a robot that is filled with fuel cells and begins to explode, I would rather see it send to space or send it to the bottom of the ocean." Pikachu grunted.

"Either way, it does help." Popo replied.

 **Boomstick: And it blows up like a small hydrogen bomb.**

Wiz: Similar to the explosion that brought down the Hindenburg.

They see a blimp catching fire and exploding.

"Still, I'm a bit surprised that they would invent something that risks getting yourself blown up." Mega Man said.

"Amen to that, brother." Pac-man replied

"I wonder how the planet Earth has been able to invent power sources like that." Villager said.

"That is a mystery that we will may never know." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: Luckily, for Arnie, he can ditch a damaged cell before that happens, and he works just fine with only one left. Like Lance Armstrong without the steroids.**

* * *

 **PROGRAMMING ROUTINES**

 **Adaptability**

 **-Learning machine**

 **-Adapts to human behavior through observation, interaction & questions**

 **Combat & weaponry**

 **-Anything within Skynet's global database**

 **Group Infiltration**

 **Human anatomy**

 **Voice Mimicry**

 **Basic psychology**

* * *

Wiz: The Terminator is programmed with an abundance of subroutine data, including Skynet's extensive logs on all combat and weaponry throughout Earth's history. This even includes data on all previous T-800 models.

"Hm. I never thought of that. I wonder if there are robots that have the same function." Mega Man said, being impressed.

Wiz: Through this, he technically has more experience and skill than any human being could ever possibly achieve.

The girls saw the Terminator riding an awesome motorcycle which made them blushed as they think that's awesome as he is wearing those cool shades.

 **Boomstick: But while he's a master in all weaponry, he does have his favorites.**

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle**

 **-Bull pup configuration**

 **-Helium plasma**

 **-40 watt range**

 **-Too heavy for humans**

 **AMT Hardballer .45 Longslide**

 **-Magazine: 7 rounds**

 **-Laserlock sight**

 **Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun**

 **-Cartridge: 12 gauge**

 **-Magazine: 8 + 1 rounds**

 **-Pump-action & semi-auto options**

 **M79 Grenade Launcher**

 **-40x46mm grenades**

 **-6 rounds/min**

 **-Max range: 400 m / 1311 ft**

 **-Weight: 2.9 kg / 6.5 lbs**

 **Handheld GE M134 Minigun**

 **-Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO**

 **-Rate of fire: 2,000 - 6,000 rpm**

 **-Max range: 1,000 m / 3,280 ft**

 **-Weight: 38.6 kg / 85 lbs**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - T3*)**

 **Boomstick: In the future, the Terminator wields an M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, which is too heavy and powerful for any other ordinary person to use.**

"Whoa, that's one big plasma rifle." Mega Man commented.

 **Boomstick: When the time period doesn't have any space guns lying around, his weapons of choice include a Hardballer Longslide pistol.**

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Pit said, looking amazed.

"And the gun even had a lasersight to go with it." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: A 12-gauge Franchi shotgun.**

Pikachu whistle. "Awesome."

 **Boomstick: A portable M79 grenade launcher.**

The T-850 fires a grenade into a police car which explodes. "That's epic!" Toon Link said.

 **Boomstick: And the beautiful M134 minigun.**

Now the robot is firing a minigun at police cars out of the window of a building with a emotionless look on his face.

"Heh. Now that's a powerful gun!" Ness commented.

 **Boomstick: Oh man, just looking at it makes me feel wonder pants feelings.**

Mega Man and Ness face-faulted at what Boomstick just said while Pikachu was laughing.

Wiz: Speaking of feelings, the Terminator is a learning machine, adapting to human behavior through observation and interaction. It can learn to genuinely feel sad. Which is odd since Skynet designed it to be a merciless mass murderer.

"Well, some robots are built with adapting to human behavior, but who am I to complain?" Mega Man said.

They see a pre-teen John stopping the Terminator from murdering some guy.

 _John: Jesus, you're gonna kill that guy!_

 _Terminator: Of course, I'm a Terminator._

The gang wasn't really surprised since that was mentioned before.

 _John: Just put up your hand and say "I won't kill anyone."_

After a few seconds later...

 _Terminator: *Puts up his hand and speaks in a borderline emotionless tone* I swear I will not kill anyone._

The fighters couldn't help but chuckle since he sounds like he's not taking it seriously.

The Terminator shoots a guard in the knee as the guard falls over and yells in pain.

"HOLY-!" Pit shrieked.

 _Terminator: He'll live._

"Well, at least he didn't kill him." Lucas said, while sweatdropped, but they were a bit disturbed the Terminator would injure a guard without killing him like that.

 **Boomstick: Sad or not, the Terminator is a beast in combat.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Smashed through a building**

 **Has tricked humans & machines alike**

 **Killed the technically superior T-900s, T-1000 & T-X (which really impressed Kirby and Pikachu)**

 **Escaped liquid nitrogen freeze twice**

 **Can life several cars (Which Mega Man can relate to that)**

 **Program survived & revived after T3**

 **Successfully killed John Conner**

 **Boomstick: He's even taken down superior models like the next gen T-900s.**

The T-900s looked more advanced but the smash fighters was impressed he can fight them.

 **Boomstick: The nearly invincible, T-1000.**

The T-1000 appears to be made of some kind of liquid metal since it can shapeshift and also getting it's head blown off but regenerates in an instant.

"Whoa, that's one strong robot." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: And even the T-X, which is actually an anti-Terminator.**

The T-X resembles a female version and looks far more advanced, including a blaster gun for an arm and other gadgets the T-850 lacks.

"Anti-Terminator huh? Wow, I gotta say, she's not half bad." Pit said, impressed.

Wiz: The Terminator is a master marksman with advanced analysis, calculative, and observational tools. He can survive massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through an entire city.

"A marksman who can use tools to his liking. That's amazing!" Toon Link said with amazement.

Wiz: Plus, after the last T-800 was melted in a steel mill, Skynet upgraded his titanium endoskeleton to coltan which can withstand temperatures over 3,000 degrees celsius.

"Damn. That's a very tough metal to endure the heat." Pikachu admitted.

"Robots do have any types of metal that can endure any high or low temperatures

 **Boomstick: Why even bother making new terminators? The T-850 is clearly the best.**

Deep down, the young smashers does agree.

 _Terminator: *Aiming his gun* Hasta-La-Vista, baby._

He shoots the frozen T-1000 which shatters into millions of shards.

PIkachu, Kirby and Toon Link likes that line and decides to use it at the right time when fighting in battle.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Easily hackable**

 **Detectable by dogs**

 **Dangerous power source**

 **Sometimes defeated by humans**

 **Vulnerable to precise attacks from behind**

 **Worst fear: Hydraulic press**

* * *

Wiz: Each Terminator is not unique, made by assembly for quick deployment. To save time, Skynet forgoes high end software. Leaving the Terminator easily hackable.

"Wait, what?! He's easily hackable?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"Out of all the features they made to making it hard to be destroyed, Skynet decides to just skip the software protection." Ness said. Then facepalm as he spoke, "you know, for a company that makes machinery and robots, that there is one mistake they made."

Wiz: In fact, the one T-850 who protected Connor on Judgement day was reprogrammed not once, but four separate times. Just screams lazy, lazy designs.

Terminator is scrolls through different phrases to say and selects one.

 _Terminator: Fuck you, asshole._

Pikachu laughed at that since he said it.

 **(*Cues: Terminator 2: Judgement day - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: But it's a little hard to hack something that can kill you with one hand in 20 million different ways. The Terminator is one of the deadliest assassins in movie history. If you get in his way, don't bother running, you are already dead.**

"I'll say, he's doing a better job than Snake or Samus." Pit said.

"For once, I think you're right." Ness said.

 _Terminator: I'll be back._

He did his promise…. by driving through the building and ramming the police officer with a car.

"Man, that is one crash course!" Pit joked. Everyone groaned at that pun.

"Too soon man, too soon…" Pikachu grunted.

While that's finished, everyone begins to have some though on the Terminator. It's true that he's a scary robot and was sent to kill the man who will soon-to-be leader of the rebellion but he's also cool and awesome when going into battle. Kirby really liked the Terminator, not only that he's a high advance robot, but he also has a lot of weapons. Mega Man and Ness both have took an interest on this combatant, not only that, they seem to like the Skynet company who has made a robot that has better armor and programming systems (though they think if there's a company like that, they would have help them fix the flaw on being hackable). Jigglypuff and Nana thought he's cool and dreamy becomes robot is in that outfit and those shades he wears along with his liners. And the others find quite an interesting combatant despite him being a killing robot from the future and tends to kill anyone in his way, making him the superior one. Now on with the next opponent.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Robocop 1987 - Rock Shop*)**

They see an adult male cop as he twirls his pistol with impressive skill.

Wiz: Alex J. Murphy was a good police officer with a good family. As with many good cops, that all changed when he was transferred to Detroit, Michigan.

"Huh. For a guy like him, he has a great life." Pit said with a smile.

"And he seems like a good guy for a policeman." Mega Man added.

Wiz: What began as a routine patrol through the city became the most important moment of Murphy's life: his death.

And this caught them off guard when they see see a criminal blowing Murphy's hand off by a shotgun, turning it into a bloody mush.

 **Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!**

"OH MY GOD!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

They all stared in horror with their mouths agape and sympathy as poor Murphy gets brutally torn apart by the thugs as they shoot him to death... finished off by a headshot to the head. They even felt sick seeing so much blood.

 **Boomstick: Damn! That guy can eat more bullets than 50 Cent!**

"Not funny, Boomstick!" All the fighters said at once.

Wiz: Murphy would have been 6 feet under, if the mega corporation, Omni Consumer Products, had not stepped in.

That name of the mega corporation did gave Mega Man an interesting and yet suspicious look.

Wiz: By privatizing Detroit's police force, OCP technically owned Murphy's corpse.

"WHAT?!" All the young smashers said in shock to this.

"That is so wrong!" Pit said in anger.

"I agree, even Dr. Wily won't go that far!" Mega Man frowned.

 **Boomstick: That doesn't seem legal at ALL.**

"I agree with Boomstick." Toon Link agreed. "There is no way companies like that can do this."

"Bodies that are dead are suppose to be buried in memorial places, commemorating their success and achievement in memory, not for experimental uses!" Young Link said. Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, the Ice Climbers and the rest nodded in that agreement

Wiz: With unchecked crime on the rise, OCP's….

The smash fighters are introduced to the executive who is also, no doubt, a complete pervert. This made Jigglypuff and Nana feel creeped out.

Wiz: Uh…. forward thinking executive Bob Morton proposed a bailout plan so ridiculously absurd, it just might work.

"Which leads us to…" Kirby said.

 **Boomstick: They would rebuild Murphy. Better, stronger, with less flexibility, which of course means robo parts. The result was one bad motherfucker, RoboCop.**

The now mechazod humanoid robot, RoboCop, is a sight to behold; He was covered head to toe in shiny metallic armor while also looking like a police officer. He wears a helmet helmet with a visor that covers his eyes but his lower face is revealed.

 **RoboCop**

 **(*Cues: RoboCop Theme*)**

His theme song was awesome to hear as the gang watches as he easily shrugs off bullets and bends the muzzle of a gun, punching through a wall to catch a bad guy, and punches another bad guy hard enough to send him flying out the window.

 _Bob: What are your prime directives?_

 _RoboCop: Serve the public trust. Protect the innocent. Uphold the law._

RoboCop confronted two thugs, one of them holding a woman hostage. What did RoboCop do? He shot below the woman as the bullet made a hole in her skirt but it didn't harm her as the bullet hit the guy…. right between his legs.

All boys winced at the hit, while the girls covered their eyes for that.

 **Boomstick: With the durability of a tank and the firepower of a one man army, RoboCop was nearly annihilated all of Detroit's street crime and just a couple of days. The man was unstoppable.**

"Damn. He stops crime more than an instant." Pikachu commented.

"That's more times than I did when I became a heroic robot." Mega Man added as he remembers his days as a hero from his world.

Wiz: But was he man... or machine?

With his helmet off, they can see his face… that has no hair…. and it looks like his face is attached to a robotic head.

 _Male officer: That guy is good._

 _Female officer: He's not a guy, he's a machine._

That made the fighters wonder.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Alex J. Murphy**

 **Height: 1.83 m / 6'0"  
**

 **Weight: 155 kg / 342 lbs**

 **Police districts: Detroit & Delta City**

 **Codename: Beta One**

 **Daily upkeep: $12,589.17**

 **Programmed with high-level**

* * *

Wiz: RoboCop is 99% artificial, but he relies on the most complicated known machinery. A human brain.

"And that thing must be Murphy's brain." Pikachu stated.

 **Boomstick: Even after OCP tried to make him their own personal robo-pet, the man called Murphy still lived.**

That actually surprised the gang a bit. They thought his body was just an empty shell… but Murphy is still alive.

Wiz: With no family, a contorted public image, and the constant threat of deactivation by his corporate owners, the struggle to regain his humanity would consume Murphy's every waking moment….

Hearing that made everyone feel really sad and sorry for him. He gets killed by a criminal who wielded a shotgun and now he's revived as a cyborg and owned by a company that controls him like he's their puppet. It made than feel angry at the company doing this to him, mainly Mega Man and Young Link who think it's wrong for doing.

Wiz: While also fighting crime. And that's just his good days.

"Well, at least he's good at what he's doing for the better." Lucas said to lighten the mood.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Auto-9**

 **-Magazine: 50 rounds**

 **-Standard 3 round bursts**

 **Tactical Ordnance**

 **-Triggered "sticky" grenades**

 **-10 charge levels**

 **-Options: Explosives, inflatable sack, electro-field**

 **Flightpack**

 **-Sub-sonic speeds**

 **-Separate battery pack**

 **-Can double as a recharge station**

 **Weapon Arm**

 **-Calico M950A machine gun**

 **-Magazine: 100 rounds**

 **-Max range: 274 m / 900 ft**

 **-Flamethrower**

 **-Max range: 46 m / 150 ft**

 **-Smart Bomb**

 **-Anti-tank weapon**

 **-Missile projectiles**

 **Cobra Assault Cannon**

 **-40 mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fortunately, his cutting edge arsenal makes locking up the bad guys the easiest part.**

"Yay! Weapon!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

 **Boomstick: Housed in his nifty right leg is the custom Auto-9 machine pistol, one of the most powerful hand cannons ever made.**

They then see Murphy wielding hand gun. "Whoa, that's one impressive weapon!" Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: In his left leg, he's got several Tactical Ordnance grenades, each with an adjustable power level.**

Wiz: At level 3, a single Ordnance can annihilate a metal security door. So just imagine what maximum level 10 can do.

"If I had to guess, that might destroy a city street from a mile away." Ness guessed.

"And half the town." Mega Man added.

 **Boomstick: If he needs a bit more firepower, Murphy has an attachable weapon arm, complete with machine gun, flamethrower, and anti-tank smart bomb missile.**

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Kirby said as he liked Murphy's weapon.

 **Boomstick: And for those extra special moments, there's the Cobra Assault Cannon. Which goes boom, and then there's no more anything.**

They then sees Robocop shoots the Cobra Assault Cannon at a bipedal mech that reminds RWBY of the Paladin… and the entire top of the mech is blown to smithereens.

 _Sitcom Guy: I'd buy THAT for a dollar!_

The remains of the defeated mech (ED-209) collapse to the ground and twitches before it lays still.

Pikachu whistled. "What a powerful weapon."

Wiz: He also has a sub-sonic jetpack that which helps him jump sharks.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Kirby asked.

"It means that something would happen in a certain moment which would be happening that meant a series which is suffering seasonal rot." Pikachu answered.

"Oh…" Kirby answered.

"Actually, what he meant is that something has added in a show that isn't normally meant to be in it." Neess added

Kirby thought for a moment, and then asked again, "So… Mr. Murphy was getting a jetpack… on purpose?"

"Well, from what Wiz was talking about… I guess so." Yoshi said.

 **Boomstick: I… I don't even…**

"Yeah, I don't get that either!" Pit replied.

 _Bad guy (William Ray Morgan): Where's your sense of humor?!_

 _RoboCop: *Raises his fist* Right here._

He punches the guy in the face as he falls like a sack of potatoes and out cold. The gang even laughed how cheesy and funny it was.

Boomstick: Jesus Christ… **(Pit: Hey, don't bring J.C. in to this!)**

* * *

 **HARDWARE AND SOFTWARE**

 **Terminal Strip**

 **Rambolt**

 **Armor**

 **-Carbo-ceramic reinforced titanium**

 **-Lamented kevlar**

 **Thermograph**

 **Complex targeting system**

 **Voice stress analyzer**

 **Video & audio recorder**

* * *

Wiz: Murphy is also equipped with state of the art hardware and software, including a thermograph, a video recorder, and a terminal strip for collecting data.

The strip even looked like a sharp shiv.

 **Boomstick: Or for ripping out throats! Just look at that thing!**

Everyone even felt disturbed how graphic RoboCop is piercing a bad guy's throat with the strip as blood sprays everywhere.

Wiz: No wonder Detroit is falling apart! All their USB flash drives can double as shivs!

"That's why everyone need something that uses flash drives to download and upload data as fast as they can!" Mega Man stated.

 **Boomstick: Murphy's armor is made up of carbo-ceramic-reinforced-titanium with laminated kevlar, which basically means it'll pretty much stop anything.**

They see RoboCop being assaulted by a SWAT team as they unload all their bullets on him but it doesn't seem to damage him in the slightest besides reacting to the kinetic impacts of the bullets.

 **Boomstick: It's like the Pepperidge packaging or armour.**

"Whoa, that's some powerful armor!" Mega Man said with interest.

 _RoboCop: I'm composed of titanium. I don't believe you are. *Draws his Auto-9* Your move._

The entire SWAT team scatters.

"Cowards…!" Pikachu and Ness exclaimed before they chuckled.

 **Boomstick: Each leg has two ram bolts, which can anchor him into the ground to stop fleeing motor boats and speeding cars.**

They watch RoboCop use the rambolts to stay in place as a car rams into him but the result was like speeding into a solid wall as RoboCop didn't even flinch.

"Dang. Even from a car, he's looks unharmed." Mega Man commented.

 **Boomstick: Expert marksman? More like master of the impossible!**

Then the gang were shocked that a criminal is holding a baby hostage as RoboCop is held back at the risk of the baby in jeopardy.

 _Criminal: Don't try to follow me!_

 _RoboCop: We won't._

 _Criminal: The baby is going with me!_

 _RoboCop: No._

 _Criminal: I'll kill it man! I'll do it! I'll fucking do it!_

They're now disturbed that a criminal would even threaten to kill a baby.

 _RoboCop: We can't have that._

RoboCop uses his targeting system to calculate the ricochet angle from a steel door nearby, then fires, which hits the criminal in the head with a pop. RoboCop's partner catches the baby to safety.

"Whew, that was close!" Nana sighed in relieved.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated ED-209, RoboCop 2, Deathspore, ED-260A & RoboCable**

 **Tanked a building busting bomb**

 **Survived a Class 1 Bio-Toxin bomb**

 **Lifted a 10 ton armored door**

 **Survived a 3000 PSI hydraulic press**

 **Can catch a bullet in mid-air**

 **Rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW….. seriously (This made the young smashers confused)**

* * *

Wiz: Murphy has defeated plenty of technically superior combat machines and endured dozens of seemingly fatal situations. He's strong enough to lift a 10 ton armored door, tough enough to survive a bazooka. Brave enough to plunge into a giant nuclear plant monster thing and kill it from inside…?

Wiz isn't joking again. They sees RoboCop indeed plunged into… whatever that thing is as he destroys it from within.

"Whoa, those are some good achievements." Pit said with interest.

 **Boomstick: Note to self: remember to weed garden.**

Wiz: And if that's not crazy enough for you, he's even rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW wrestling… yes… this is real.

"Wha-? Seriously?" Toon Link said, looking surprised.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Kirby said, amazed.

 **Boomstick: Murphy may be a walking tank, but he also moves like one. He's SOOOO SLOW!**

"Actually, that does make sense," Ness said. "His legs doesn't move fast enough, and he can't catch bad guys moving at a slow pace."

"That's true." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: His main function is to chase the bad guys! You'd think OCP would've prioritize running legs over, say, his frisbee skills.

"Yeah, and designing a cop to be slow as a snail, over everything else, is perhaps one of the dumbest thing I've ever heard and seen." Toon Link said.

"Yeah. Why did they make him so slow?" Pikachu questioned.

"Don't know. But just imagine him throwing a frisbee at a bad guy." Pit said.

That though made them chuckle when RoboCop throws a Frisbee at a bad guy.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Requires daily power recharge**

 **Slow mobility on foot**

 **Conflicts with his own programming**

 **Not programmed for martial arts**

 **Mechanized heart weak to impacts**

 **Cannot escape liquid nitrogen freezing on his own**

 **Possesses some vulnerable human organs**

* * *

Wiz: Also, Murphy's battery can only last about 24 hours without recharging. But consistent damage can quickly drain his power. In prolonged combat with someone his equal, Murphy is in constant danger of power failure.

"Yikes. If he gets beaten down by a powerful enemy due to his slow movement, he'll be doomed if his power drained quickly." Pikachu commented.

"That is true." Mega Man agrees.

 **Boomstick: To top it off, his human parts add extra vulnerability, which is stupid because it means he can even catch a common cold and…**

RoboCop sneezes out a lightning bolt!

Everyone wasn't expecting that.

 **Boomstick: FUCKING SNEEZE LIGHTNING BOLTS OUT OF HIS FACE!**

Everyone then looks at Pikachu as they remembered Pikachu having a common cold and sometimes when he sneezes, guess what he did? He sneezed, and when that happened… oh, you can't imagine what he just did, it makes you want to be barbecued. Pikachu then looks at the others oddly, before they jolted by his stare, and turn their heads, looking like they didn't see anything. That made Pikachu tilt his head with a confused look.

 **Boomstick: It doesn't matter how many flaws he's got, RoboCop is a badass!**

RoboCop twirls his Auto-9 and puts it back in his leg as he walks off.

 _Owner: Nice shooting, son. What's your name._

RoboCop stops as he turns around and looks at the man who asks his name.

 _RoboCop: …. Murphy._

Despite him losing everything, even his humanity, the gang really respected Murphy a lot. His weapons and arsenal are a great asset to his job as a police robot, and not only that, his strength and durability are no cake walk either. Ness, Young Link and Mega Man admired his duties as the city's police robot in protecting people but they are also mad how OCP manipulates him and uses him as a machine. Heck, they even feel sorry for Murphy struggling to regain his humanity. Now on to the voting.

* * *

Before they watch the battle, they begin to places their on the valid to see who won:

 **Kirby: Terminator**

 **Ness: RoboCop**

 **Pikachu: Terminator**

 **Yoshi: RoboCop**

 **Young Link: RoboCop**

 **Toon Link: RoboCop**

 **Pit: RoboCop**

 **Popo: Terminator**

 **Nana: RoboCop**

 **Pichu: RoboCop**

 **Jigglypuff: Terminator**

 **Mega Man: RoboCop**

 **Villager: RoboCop**

 **Pac-man: Terminator**

 **Lucas: RoboCop**

And for the result:

 **Terminator: 5**

 **RoboCop: 10**

So the votes goes to RoboCop who they believe that he can win. Only one way to find out.

* * *

Wiz: All right. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a robo Death Battle!**

* * *

Everyone sees a city (likely Detroit) in the middle of the night with the moon shining brightly in the sky. Cars are all driving through busy street until we come upon an empty street where a guns store takes place. Suddenly, the street lamps flicker as an unknown force consumes the gun store as electricity spreads everywhere. The gang recognizes that since they earlier saw how the Terminator time traveled. Once everything died down, RWBY heard this.

 _Salesman: Holy shit! Hey, where'd you come from? How did you do that!_

 _Terminator: Give me your guns... and your clothes. Now!_

Due to the camera, the fighters can't see what's going on inside but they presume the Terminator lacks clothes and is demanding the weapons too.

 _Salesman: Whoa, hey buddy, that's not really my thing. Hey… what are you doing? Don't touch that!_

Then they heard a scream as the building is engulfed up in flames which killed the poor salesman.

 **(*Cues: Terminator theme song*)**

The Terminator walks out of the store, in clothes, and cool shades as he's armed to the teeth with all those weapons.

"Whoa, now that's badass." Pikachu whistled in impress.

"So cool…" Jigglypuff and Nana said at the same time with their eyes turn into hearts. That made Kirby and Popo looked disguised and sweatdropped at the same time.

 **(*Cues: RoboCop 3 - Death of Lewis*)**

A police car arrives in time as it screeches to a halt. The door open and the driver reveals himself to be none other than RoboCop. RoboCop walks forward and confronts this criminal he sees before him.

(The smashers also notices when he talks…. his lip synching is off)

 _RoboCop: Freeze, creep. You are under arrest. Come quietly or there will be… *draws his Auto-9*…trouble._

Terminator draws his Hardballer as he analyzes RoboCop. He notices that RoboCop is classed as a cyborg and his threat level is very high. Also noting his titanium and kevlar armor and even his human organs.

 _Terminator: Negative. Walk away if you want to live._

RoboCop also analyzes his opponent. He classifies him as a cyborg with unknown origin, noting his weapons, even his hydrogen fuel cells and the danger posed if damaged… and the cool sunglasses.

 _RoboCop: You are coming with me, alive…. or dead._

The smasher watches in anticipation as the fight will decide who's the superior fighting machine.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Terminator Tangle*)**

Terminator opens fire with his Hardballer but it had couldn't penetrate RoboCop's armor (and he didn't even flinch) as he fires back with his Auto-9, which proves to have better firepower since Terminator is staggering back. The T-850 regains his balance as he walks forward and ignores the onslaught of bullets as RoboCop also marches forward. One the two have gotten close enough, the Terminator discards his Hardballer and pulls out his shotgun, then he proceeds to shoot his opponent multiple times at point blank which actually knocks him back a bit.

 _Terminator: Out of my way._

He shoots RoboCop again and then hits him with the shotgun a few times with punches added to the mix. Murphy tries to shoot the Terminator but he catches his arm and avoids the shots as he counters. RoboCop twirls his gun and shoots the shotgun out of the Terminator's hands and fights up close... as he struggles to hold his ground because the Terminator easily dominates in close quarters combat.

"Man, RoboCop's taking most hits than he could count." Yoshi commented.

"And since Terminator's the superior robot he's more flexibility than any human being." Mega Man added.

 _RoboCop: *Lands a hit* Take that criminal scum- *gets punched in the face*_

RoboCop found an opening as he shoots the robot assassin in the chest and punches him in the face…. which broke the cool shades the Terminator was wearing.

"Uh-Oh, I think you broke his favorite shades." Pikachu said.

"And now… he's mad." Ness replied.

And how right was, the Terminator was indeed angry as he kneed RoboCop in the face twice, judo flipped him into the pavement hard enough to leave a crater, pummels him in the face three times, and finally tosses him into his own police car which broke the windshield. The Terminator gets out his grenade launcher and aims at the car.

 _Terminator: Hasta la vista…. baby._

"Is it over?" Pichu said, quietly.

"No, I don't think so." Pikachu answered.

"And I don't think he's done yet." Villager said since they know that RoboCop can take more than that.

Indeed, RoboCop, with his flight pack, is now flying above the wreckage with the Cobra Assault Cannon in hand. Ruby grins ear to ear to watch that awesome weapon in action again.

 _RoboCop: Good news, scum. *aims it right at the Terminator* You are no longer under arrest._

But everyone can tell he isn't letting his opponent walk away.

He fires which hits the Terminator and sends him flying back several feet. The T-850 gets up and makes a run for it, as he realizes he's at a disadvantage. RoboCop gives chase as he continues to fire but the Terminator is able to avoid the shots as nearby cars explode and tumble in the air.

"That's so awesome!" Kirby shouted with glee.

RoboCop flies overhead and flies toward the Terminator who rolls out of the way in time before the shot hit. RoboCop then lost sight of Terminator and flies around the skyscrapers to look for him. Meanwhile, on one of the skyscrapers, the Terminator is climbing up the side to the top, to even the odds.

"Why didn't he go inside and use the stairs?" Lucas questioned.

"Because he's too awesome to use them." Kirby joked but that likely wasn't the right answer.

RoboCop continues to search but still haven't found his enemy.

 _RoboCop: Hmm… do you plan on hiding forever?_

He hears the sound of a minigun revving up.

 _Terminator: No._

 **(*Cues: Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Terminator Tangle*)**

Terminator unleashes a hail of bullets from his minigun which managed to hit RoboCop and sends him back while also losing his Cobra Assault Cannon.

"Crap!" Pikachu cried.

Murphy now goes on the defensive as he dodges and scans the minigun. He finds a weakness. He shoots his Auto-9, and with impressive accuracy, he manages to shoot six bullets inside the 6 barrel pivots, jamming it. The Skynet made machine discards the now useless minigun and draws his grenade launcher as he calculates the arc angle.

 _Terminator: Time to bring you down to Earth!_

He manages to hit the flight pack which causes it to malfunction and cause RoboCop to scream in surprise and crash onto another skyscraper as the flight pack flies away to who knows where. Terminator now throws his grenade launcher aside and reloads his shotgun. RoboCop replaces his left arm with his Weapon Arm as Terminator jumps down.

 _RoboCop: Your move!_

Terminator shoots but RoboCop retaliates with flamethrower which causes Terminator to stumble back as his face burns away and shows some of his metallic face.

 _RoboCop: Property damage. Resisting arrest. Assaulting an officer. Murderer, your hot streak ends here_ **(Kirby: Ha!)**.

 _Terminator: *Angry* Fuck you, dickwad!_ **(Pikachu: Ha!)**

 _RoboCop: You have the right to remain silent._

He thrust kicks the T-850 off the building and then aims at his falling opponent.

 _RoboCop: I suggest you exercise it._

He fires a smart bomb which sends the Terminator into a gas filled semi that causes a huge explosion that would rival Michael Bay explosions.

"Is it over?" Lucas asked.

"No, I don't think so. Most of his artificial skin and clothing are gone, but his endoskeleton is made of coltan so he can handle the heat of explosion." Mega Man answered.

 **(*Cues: Death by Fire/Terminator Gets Up - The Terminator 1984*)**

RoboCop lands on the pavement and looks towards the wreckage.

Inside the flames, the Terminator slowly gets up, now his clothes and skin have been burned away and with the shotgun in his left hand. What the fighters didn't expect was the Terminator opening his chest compartment and pulls a Plasma Rifle from within.

"I wasn't expecting that coming into a fight." Ness muttered which Mega Man agreed.

Terminator open fires and two of the shots hit Murphy's weapon arm and leg, stunning them. RoboCop limps away to avoid more shots and hides behind a car. RoboCop counters by flipping the car, but with one hand, and sends it flying at the metal assassin which lodges the Terminator's right arm between the car and wall. The T-850 has no choice but to tear it's own right arm off as it marches forward with the shotgun and open fires.

 **(*Cues: Terminator 2 Theme*)**

RoboCop is forced back shot after shot as his visor gets a crack and he's nearly at his limit with his power core level at 5%.

"Oh no, he's running out of power!" Pichu cried.

"One more hit and he's done for." Pac-man added.

RoboCop scans for any weaknesses as he keeps getting forced back by the angry Terminator. Once RoboCop got cornered, the Terminator aims point blank and pulls the trigger… nothing.

"Heh. Looks like someone forgot to count their number of shots they fired." Pikachu pointed out.

 _RoboCop: Nine shots. You're out._

He pulls out a tactical ordnance grenade, which was from his right leg for some reason, at maximum level 10, attaches it to the Terminator while using the rambolts to stay in place and pulling out his Auto-9.

 _RoboCop: Checkmate._

He shoots the grenade, causing another massive explosion. As the explosion cleared, RoboCop is more or less fine as he looks around for the Terminator.

"Is the Terminator dead?" Kirby asked.

Before anyone answered they saw that the Terminator isn't destroyed and is approaching RoboCop… except that his entire lower half is gone and his head is twisted backwards as he slowly crawls towards RoboCop.

"Dang. And he's about to die in a matter of seconds." TL answered.

RoboCop walks over to the Terminator and picks him up by the neck as the metal assassin can't do anything.

 _RoboCop: What are you doing? This fight is over._

The Terminator answers by turning his head 180 and staring directly at RoboCop.

 _Terminator: Not… yet._

RoboCop looks down and horribly realizes something as the young smashers did too.

 _RoboCop: Hydrogen fuel cells…. ruptured!_

 _Terminator: You. Are. Terminated._

RoboCop, at 1% of power, looks around to find a way to get rid of the ticking time bomb that he's holding in his hand. Then suddenly, he found the solution for this. The flight pack. He walks over to the damaged jet pack and straps the Terminator in while the T-850 struggles to fight back but is finally strapped in and launched away as he gives out his final words.

 _Terminator: I'll… be…. BACK!_

After that, the hydrogen fuel cells finally blew up, causing another Michael Bay-esque explosion in the sky as the screen goes white.

Surprisingly, all was left was the Terminator's upper skull as it lands in front of RoboCop who twirls his Auto-9, puts it back in his right leg, and then smashes the skull under his metal foot as he walks away.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone were awed and impressed how tempting and epic the fight was. Kirby and Pikachu clapped for the Terminator, knowing that he may have lose, but he did his best, while everyone admitted the fight was really awesome to watch. On with the results;

 **Boomstick: I don't think he'll be back from that one.**

"Not unless Skynet tries to send another one in his place." Pikachu pointed out.

"And RoboCop will fight him once again." Ness added.

Wiz: Terminator may have held the speed advantage, but RoboCop trumped everything else.

"That's a very intense battle if you asked me." TL said.

Wiz: His arsenal certainly had more destructive force behind it.

All of RoboCop's weapons outclassed Terminator's. The only one that Terminator had better was the Plasma Rifle over RoboCop's flight pack.

 **Boomstick: You'd think the Terminator's space rifle would be enough, but RoboCop has tanked plasma shots before.**

Wiz: In fact, the difference in survivability is very clear cut. RoboCop fell from the top of a skyscraper onto a gas tank and that exploded… and he was fine.

"Then I guess it's a Curbstomp battle." Pit said in response.

"Indeed." Villager replied.

 **Boomstick: The Terminator was blown up by a homemade pipe bomb.**

"A pipe bomb you say? I guess the Terminator isn't that durable then." Toon Link said.

Wiz: RoboCop pushed a building-busting bomb into a warehouse, that's solid brick by the way, which detonated in his face… and he was fine.

 **Boomstick: The Terminator was obliterated by the same kind of explosion.**

"And that's why most robots can take hits from explosions, with or without durability." Mega Man said.

Wiz: RoboCop stopped and REVERSED a 3000 psi hydraulic press with his bare hands...

Terminator is crushed by another hydraulic press

 **Boomstick: Y-you guys see where this is going, right?**

"Yeah, we kinda guess that already." Ness answered.

Wiz: And being part human Murphy can think more creatively, adding a level of unpredictability the Terminator could not immediately understand.

 **Boomstick: The Terminator almost had a victory, until it blew up in his face.**

Kirby and Pikachu laughed at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is RoboCop.

The fighters cheered for RoboCop since he was the more heroic guy they looked up to.

As everyone was aboutdo something, they saw this.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They heard a chilling music and saw a fiery background.

Then they saw a figure they could barely see but they could see he has a mustache and a cap with an "L' on it.

Then they saw another figure that looked like a fox… with two tails.

"Whoa, wasn't that…" Pit begins to speak.

"Yup." Kirby responded.

"And the other was…"

"Uh-huh!"

"Boy, Sonic and the Mario Bros. would be surprise if they saw that." Pikachu said.

"Did someone call our names?" A voice came behind them.

Everyone turned their heads and spotted the person whose voice belong to.


	33. Episode 32 - Luigi VS Tails

**Episode 32 - Luigi VS Tails**

 **Luigi and Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Tails belongs to Sega.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Everyone turned around and spotted both Sonic, Mario and Luigi coming into the room.

"Sonic! Mario! Luigi!" Kirby said, seeing them coming in the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pac-man asked.

"Well, we finished everything up for Thanksgiving, so we decide to take a break." Sonic answered.

"Then Sonic suggest that we come here because he figures that you guys would be watching Death Battle in here, he insisted on bring us here." Mario replied. **(A/N: Sorry guys, but I decide to end his italian accent here. Sorry.)**

"Well since you did missed an epic episode but, you guys are in luck because this next episode will shock you." Toon Link said.

"Really? Should we join you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely!" Kirby said happily.

"Alright," Sonic said with a smile. Then turning to Mario and Luigi, "Shall we go?"

"Uh, sure. Why not. As long as it's not quite deadly than the last one." Luigi replied.

With that, Sonic, Mario and Luigi joined in with the others. And so, Kirby placed the next disc and hits the play button as the next episode starts.

 **(*Cue Invaders — Jin Johnston*)**

Wiz: With the dragon slain and the princess rescued, the hero revels in gold, glory, and cake.

"Hm, you know that does sound like a hero would do." Pit said.

"Yeah, except for the cake part, that's kinda cliche." Pikachu added.

 **Boomstick: But they couldn't have done it without a little help.**

Wiz: The sidekick. The people's champion would be lost without their number 2.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they have sidekicks involved." Yoshi said, forgetting that every hero needs a sidekick.

"Well, every hero needs a sidekick, such as Batman have exactly 5 sidekicks." Ness stated.

"5? I thought Batman 4 sidekicks, all of them being Robins?" Kirby said.

"Well yeah, if you count Batgirl." Ness replied.

"Oh yeah…" Kirby said.

Wiz: Such as Luigi, Mario's younger brother.

 **Boomstick: And Tails the fox, Sonic's deformed flying stalker.**

"Huh?! Wait a minute, what?!" Luigi said in shock.

"Whoa, now there's a surprise! Looks like Luigi is battling my buddy Tails!" Sonic said with both interest and impressive tones.

Wiz: Now we have already proven that standard Mario and Sonic series power ups perfectly counter each other. **(Sonic and Mario: *nodded in understanding*)** So, to not waste time, we're giving these second strings only what is unique to them.

"I'm guessing that they'll be using some power ups that Sonic and Mario can't use." Toon Link said.

"I guess so." Pikachu said, simply.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first combatant is someone they already know. He looks almost identical to Mario with similar features; including brown hair, blue eyes, a bulbous nose, a well groomed mustache and even the same looking attire. The only difference is that he appears taller and thinner in body structure. His mustache seems more smooth looking compared to Mario's slightly bumpy edges on the bottom of his mustache. And his shirt and hat are green with an "L" insignia on it.

 **Luigi**

 **(*Cues: Super Mario All Stars — Game Select Theme*)**

Wiz: After clobbering koopas, besting Bowser, and saving the princess, who gets all the credit?

 **Boomstick: Mario, of course.**

"Of course, I am the hero after all." Mario said in agreement.

 **Boomstick: Leaving his lanky brother with rejected sloppy seconds.**

"Huh?" Mario then looked at his brother who looked like he wasn't too happy, not too happy that his eyes were darken and shielded by his hat.

 **(*Cues: New Super Luigi U — Main Theme*)**

Wiz: No doubt, Luigi has it rough. Despite being born as one of the Seven Star Children born for greatness, it's not easy being second fiddle to the most popular character in video game history.

"In other words, Luigi has a tough time being second banana to his heroic brother." Sonic responded.

Mario looked at him, then at his unhappy brother, and then begin to realizes that he was right. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess that does make sense." Mario said, while rubbing his side cheek.

Wiz: Yet, he doesn't seem to mind.

"Huh? Really? You don't mind me being the hero?" Mario asked him.

"Of course, I mean, after all you are my brother!" Luigi said with a sudden change from glum to happy.

Mario looked at him weirdly and then begins to roll with it. 'Even though you are a complete glory hog and always keep leaving in the dust…' He said darkly in his mind.

Wiz: Like a good sidekick, Luigi exists only to help Mario. Never asking for his own slice of the cake.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 26**

 **Height: 1.65 m / 5'5"**

 **Weight: 91 kg / 200 lbs**

 **Mario's younger brother**

 **Citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Trained by the Jellyfish Sisters & the Thunder God (Which took Mario took by surprise)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: So he's pretty much a slave.**

"I wouldn't say it like that… no, I consider Luigi as a very handy helper." Mario said.

'Yeah right…' Luigi (along with Sonic, Ness, Pikachu and Mega Man) said in though, knowing that not true.

Wiz: In a way but this devotion makes him the perfect teammate. Helping to save the mushroom kingdom, time and time again.

"Well at least he's good at helping." Lucas said.

"That we know." Young Link said in response. Everyone nodded for that.

 **Boomstick: What did Mario do to him to make him him so obedient? He's gotta have some serious dirt from their childhood.**

"Huh?" was Mario's response when hearing that last part.

"What does that mean?" Kirby asked.

"It's mean Mario sometimes bullies Luigi in similar or rare occasions." Sonic answered.

"Hm. That sounds about." Luigi grunted.

"Come on, I said I was sorry." Mario said, while Luigi rolled his eyes.

Wiz: Luigi may take subordination to the extreme but he's no pushover. In fact, he's not only taller than Mario, but also faster and more athletic.

"That explains a lot." Sonic said, sarcastically.

Wiz: He can jump over six feet higher.

"Whoa, he come jump that high?! How did he do that?!" Kirby said in amazement.

Wiz: Plus, after studying Yoshi's suburb jumping ability, Luigi developed his own variant of the dinosaur's floating technique; the Scuttle Jump.

When Luigi jumps, he scuttles his legs as if he were running which slows down his fall a bit, making him last longer in mid-air.

"...You learn that from studying my suburb jump ability?" Yoshi said, looking at Luigi with a surprised look.

"Yep." Luigi answered.

"When did you do that?" Yoshi asked him.

"I say, about in the second adventure." Luigi said.

"Keywords: 'Super Mario World'." Sonic added.

"Oh." Yoshi replied.

* * *

 **SKILLS & ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman strength & stamina**

 **Scuttle Jump**

 **Super Jump**

 **Green Missile**

 **Luigi Cyclone**

 **Super Jump Punch**

 **Superhuman jumping ability**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His abilities don't end there with the mid-air hustle. Luigi has plenty of powerful attacks. Each of which, if pulled off perfectly, increase their damage for quick KOs.**

"By that, he means his blows." Pikachu said.

"Of course." Ness muttered.

 **Boomstick: The spinning Luigi Cyclone.**

Luigi spins like a tornado with his fists outstretched which turns him into a whirlwind of fists.

"It's good, but it's not as bad as Dr. Mario's Doctor Tornado and Mario's Mario Tornado." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: The rocketing Green Missile.**

Luigi rockets forward head first while standing stiff and using his head as a battering ram while being propelled by flames… Somehow.

"Yeah, I have some questions upon that." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: And the Super Jump Punch. Which can send his foe up into the air so high, they never come back down.**

The gang sees Luigi sneaks up behind a cute pink puffball like creature (Jigglypuff) which is unaware of what Luigi is about to do to it. When Luigi was just behind it, he used the Super Jump Punch on it which sent the Jigglypuff flying high into the sky and left a twinkie in the sky.

"Uh! Grr…" Jigglypuff looked very unhappy.

Luigi sweatdropped upon seeing that and saw Jigglypuff not looking happy. "Hehehe. Sorry Jigglypuff…" He said, chuckling slightly. But Jigglypuff only responded that she huffed and shifted her head away him.

 **(*Cues Athletic Theme — New Super Mario Bros. Wii*)**

Wiz: In addition, he has numerous power-up at his disposal.

* * *

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Ultra Hammer**

 **Thunderhand**

 **Vanish Power Flower**

 **Poltergust 5000**

 **-Elemental Medals — fire, water, ice**

 **Negative Zone**

 **-Random effects ranging from**

 **-Dizziness**

 **-Decreases enemy weight**

 **-Trip foes**

 **-Consistent damage**

 **-Other effects**

* * *

Wiz: Including his trusty hammer.

They see Luigi wielding a hammer.

"Huh. That looks exactly like Mario's hammer." Pikachu said, remembering that Mario also wields a hammer like that.

"Well that's because Luigi is also a hammer wielder." Mario answered.

Luigi nodded. "Uh-huh. Mario isn't the only one with a hammer."

Wiz: And the Vanish Power Flower which makes him invisible and intangible.

"Kinda the cloaking device." Pit said, remembering the device that was use for invisibility in battles.

Suddenly, the screen is dark with wispy smoke lingering and the creepy silence.

"Huh? What's going on?" Pit asked.

"I don't know." Sonic answered.

Wiz: Luigi could be next to you…

"Okay, what's happening...?" Ness said, looking like he's shuddering.

Wiz: …watching you…

"I-I don't know…" Kirby said, looking like he's totally scared.

Wiz: ...right now.

Then they see Luigi appearing… but he seems to be giving off a creepy thousand yard stare. It made Kirby, Pikachu, Lucas, Pichu and Jigglypuff creeped out.

 **Boomstick: Ahh! Stop that!**

Ness sighed. "Ladies and Gentlemen… meet the meme that scars you for life... Weegee." He grunted.

Now it's Luigi's turn to sigh. "Do they have put that in the episode?"

"Yeah, I think so." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: He was trained by the thunder god himself and the powerful Thunderhand technique. With this, he can shoot lightning at his foes or at deadly…. soccer balls.**

Wiz: And after spending so much time in Mario's shadow, Luigi has somehow gained the ability to manipulate some sort of negative energy.

After obtaining some kind of glowing orb (The Smash Ball), Luigi starts performing some kind of odd, yet graceful, dance, as he creates a negative zone of energy that inverts the colors of his surroundings and with strange music playing.

"The Negative Zone…" Pit and Pikachu said in unison.

"My old Final Smash attack…" Luigi said, remembered how he uses that attack in the Brawl Tournament.

 **(*Cues: Battlerock Galaxy — Super Mario Galaxy*)**

 **Boomstick: Remember when Mario Bros. was about running around and jumping on turtles? Anyway, you were saying something about physics breaking, time energy, or whatever?**

Wiz: Luigi's Negative Zone can devastate a nearby opponent. It's effects are random, but unavoidable, ranging from sudden dizziness, to uncontrollable tripping over absolutely nothing.

"Well, it's not only that, but the Negative Zone also shows it can also harm the opponent during in battle, which can put them to sleep and even slow down their speed and lower their weight." Luigi explained.

"Yeah, and when you used that attack on us, you always have the upper hand." Pikachu replied. "Thanks a lot Luigi."

"Hehehe. Sorry." Luigi said, while sweatdropping.

 **Boomstick: But when Luigi wants to use real fire power, he pulls out the Poltergust 5000.**

The Poltergust 5000 looks like a red back pack, vacuum cleaner hybrid that Luigi straps to his back. And just by demonstrating, its suction force is very powerful that many small to middle sized objects are sucked in.

"A vacuum cleaner that sucks up ghost. How's that gonna help in a fight?" Pit said in question.

 **Boomstick: A handy vacuum cleaner which can SOMEHOW kill ghosts. It can KILL that which is already** _ **dead.**_

Everyone, exept for Luigi who nodded in the agreement, was also surprised at hearing a device that can accomplish something that should be impossible.

Wiz: He ain't afraid of no ghosts.

Luigi is slowly tip toeing through a haunted house as he's on the verge of soiling his pants…. then a yellow ghost pops out of thin air and shrieks in his face as he screams in fright, falls down, and tries to shuffle away from the trollish spirit. That causes everyone to laugh, leaving Luigi sliding down the chair slowly in humiliation.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Cowardly**

 **Clumsy**

 **Sleeps through important events**

 **Inferiority complex**

 **Fails at traction**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Professor E. Gadd — Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon*)**

Wiz: Scratch that. He's afraid of ALL ghosts, bugs, water, flowers, the sun. Luigi is a coward and doesn't even try to hide it.

"Who won't?" Pikachu said, causing him, Toon Link, Kirby and Pac-man to laugh again, which causes Luigi to put his hat do the do

Wiz: Granted, his fears are usually justified….usually.

Luigi trips onto the floor while trying to put his overalls on.

"Geez, trip much." Pit joked, making him, Pit and Mega Man chuckled.

 **Boomstick: He's also pretty clumsy. Which you think would make a terrible combination.**

"A terrible combination indeed." Pikachu joked as well with Sonic, Pit, Mega Man, Pikachu, Pichu, Toon Link, Young Link, Kirby, Popo and Pac-man. Villager, Nana, Mario, Lucas and Jigglypuff were not happy of their way teasing Luigi.

 **Boomstick: But like the chinese drunken master style, Luigi harnesses awkwardness to make himself even more vicious.**

"Huh. Guess Luigi's weakness is also his strength." Pit said.

"Huh. That's a first." Pikachu replied.

"Thank you." Luigi said.

 **Boomstick: He's more powerful than he seems. Murdering Goombas and Koopas by the hundreds every day.**

What the fighters wasn't expecting the most… is some kind of ice skating show featuring Luigi destroying a Parakoopa with some kind of cannon as he obliterates it.

"What… the… hell…" Pikachu said, surprised.

"Yeah, that was a bit overkill." Luigi replied.

 **(*Cues: Mr.L/Green Thunder — Super Paper Mario*)**

 **Boomstick: Ha ha! Before we go any further, I like to point out that the unmaking canon belongs to a bunch of children. "IS IT BED TIME NOW, MOM?!" Goush! No more parents!**

"Well, there's nothing wrong about that." Ness said. The others nodded, but they (except Luigi) were laughing.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Expert in multiple sports**

 **Defeated Dimentio**

 **Saved Wario from Chief Chilly**

 **Defeated King Boo**

 **Assisted Mario in many adventures**

 **Regularly smashes solid brick**

 **Won Mario Party by doing absolutely nothing (Which was completely weird for Mario and Yoshi)**

* * *

Wiz: The Green Thunder can pretty much do it all.

 **Boomstick: Luigi is one green, mean, fighting machine.**

 _Luigi: *puts on the Poltergust* Yeah. *Speaks into the nozzle of the Poltergust as if it's a microphone* I do it. Ho-ho! *Dances until he bumps into a car which causes a nearby shelf to fall over* Oh…_

All the boys (except Luigi, Mario, and Villager) chuckled while Luigi facepalmed as well.

Despite his common based fears and always in shadow to his brother, Mario, Luigi's quite capable of fighting. His is superhuman jumping ability (learnig from Yoshi's jumping style), agility, and impressive power-ups and Poltergust also make up for it when comes to battle. On with the next opponent.

* * *

The next combatant is a yellow (sometimes yellowish orange to chestnut brown) anthropomorphic fox wearing red and white shoes as he's flying a jet like vehicle.

 **(*Cues: Seaside Hill: Act 2 — Sonic Generations)**

 _Tails: All systems go… full speed ahead!_

"Well, it's this a sight to remember, guess it's Tails' turn." Sonic said with a smile.

Wiz: Born the very same day after Eggman began his robot-powered takeover of the world, Miles Prower-

 **Boomstick: *Laughing* Ha ha!**

"Huh? What's so funny?" Kirby asked. They all shrugged on why he's laughing.

 **Boomstick: I get it! Miles Per Hour!**

The smash fighters went silent for a second… until the they understood and chuckled at the joke. Even Ness was laughing despite being against Boomstick's jokes most of the time.

 **Boomstick: Creativity like that is why Sega is still making consoles….**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Miles "Tails" Prower**

 **Age: 11**

 **Height: 80 cm / 2'7"**

 **Weight: 20 kg / 44 lbs**

 **IQ: 300 (Which shocks Ness. Though, it's only less than Donatello's)**

 **The youngest Freedom Fighter**

 **The Chosen One of the Ancient Walkers**

* * *

Wiz: Ahem. Miles was awkwardly born with two tails.

Wiz wasn't kidding. They see two fox tails that look identical to one another on the newborn fox.

"I never seen a fox with two tails before." Villager said with amazement.

"I have. When I first saw, he was naturally born with two tails, using him them for numerous thing, including flying." Sonic stated.

"Whoa, that's so cool." Kirby said with glee.

Wiz: Mere minutes after being welcomed into the world, Eggman's deadly forces made Miles Prower and orphan.

"What?!" Ness said in surprise.

"It's ture. Ever since Eggman comes to the picture, his parent, along with Tails, were separated from each other and everything turn out being a mess for the both of them." Said Sonic.

"How awful." Jigglypuff said with sympathy.

 **Boomstick: Oh… that's… that's pretty fucked up.**

The gang were more or less surprised that Boomstick has sympathy for this little guy losing his parents.

Wiz: 8 years later, and after some much needing counseling, Miles stumbled upon a broken down biplane and happily repaired the whole vehicle on his own.

 **Boomstick: Well of course, just like all walking, talking, adolescent, two-tailed foxes can.**

That made the gang chuckle at the timed response.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, turns out the airplane happen to belong to Miles' personal idol, Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 _Sonic: *Appears in front of Miles* What are you doing?_

"Huh? Wait, Sonic, since when did you need a plane?" Pit asked.

"Since I want to Egghead and his flying mech. But when I saw Tails fixing up the plane, I figured that he's good at using the thing." Sonc answered.

 **(*Cues: Emerald Hill Green Zone — Sonic the Hedgehog 2*)**

 **Boomstick: Why Sonic needed a plane in the first place is beyond me, but whatever.**

Wiz: It was Sonic who first suggested that Miles' birth defects could be used to fly by spinning them like helicopter blades. Which is obviously impossible because it could never create lift and-

Tails is spinning his two tails at a fast pace which actually creates lift and he's flying in the air.

Wiz: WHAT?!

The fighters, along with Sonic, laughed at the timing of Wiz's claim that Tails can't fly… and yet…. Tails is flying.

"Well try and wrap your brain around that one, Wiz." Sonic joked.

 **Boomstick: And so, Sonic gave his rotary ass the oh-so obvious nickname he deserved. "TAILS".**

 **Tails**

"Wow, that's a nickname." Pit admitted.

"Yup. That's the name I gave him because of that." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Well that's stupid. That's like if you were named "Boomstick" because you like shotguns.

Boomstick: Don't be fucking ridiculous, Wizard.

"Says the guy whose name is in fact 'Boomstick'." Ness rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **TWIN TAILS**

 **Flight**

 **Increases running speed**

 **Strong enough to break metal**

 **Combat techniques:**

 **-Tails Swipe Attack**

 **-Rapid Tails Attack**

 **-Thunder Shoot punt**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Anyway, aside from flight, Tails' copter-butt blades are strong enough to bust metal.**

"What?! Can he actually do that?!" Pit said in shock.

 **Boomstick: And he can use them like a turbine of an engine to keep up with Sonic's super fast speed. He can almost teach the speed of sound.**

"Whoa, that would help him catch up with you Sonic." Pikachu said.

"Yep. Exactly. After years of our adventure, he's been using his tails to catch up to me." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Tails pledged himself to Sonic's Freedom Fighter cause against Dr. Eggman and the two quickly became friends, almost like brothers.

"That's sound about that." Sonic said.

"Wow, you two are close." Kirby replied.

"Exactly." Sonic nodded on that agreement.

Wiz: They also shared a sort of teacher-student relationship. Though, it wasn't always clear who was the student.

Everyone then looked at Sonic weirdly, thinking either Sonic was the one was the teaher to Tails, or the other way around. No one knows the question and continues on.

Then they saw Tails performing a move similar to Sonic. The Spin Dash.

 **Boomstick: It was Tails who invented the Spin Dash. Not the speedy hedgehog.**

"Wait a minute, Tails was one who invented the Spin Dash?! When did that happen?!" Pi said in shock.

Sonic blinked in surprise, then rubbed his side cheek with his index finger. "Well… um, I sort of borrow it from him." He admitted.

"Borrow it? It's doesn't seem to be borrow." Pikachu said.

"Well, you know what I mean!" Said the Blue Hedgehog.

 **(*Cues: Mad Gear Zone Act 2 — Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1*)**

Wiz: Tails is a genius and a master mechanic.

"That would explain his skill on fixing Sonic's bi-plane." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: He's so much smarter than Sonic that he actually learned how to swim.**

Everyone did remembered that Sonic can't swim now realizes Tails is the only one who could swim, especially Sonic who blushed in embarrassment.

"You know what, maybe we schedule a swimming section with Tails." Toon Link said jokingly.

Sonic sweatdropped. "Uh, no thanks I'm good."

Wiz: He has built several planes, combat mechs, and has numerous gadgets on hand.

* * *

 **OFFENSIVE ARSENAL**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Projectile Ring**

 **Bombs**

 **-Napalm**

 **-Chu^2**

 **-Dummy Rings**

 **-Flash Bang**

 **Magic Hand**

 **Energy Ball arm cannon**

* * *

Wiz: Like the Projectile Ring which can pull or latch onto objects like, almost like a grappling hook.

 **Boomstick: But despite being a super geek, he really likes to blow shit up. He carries a huge supply of bombs. Big bombs, napalm bombs, remote bombs, flashbang grenades, bomb shaped like magic rings, bomb shaped like mice, bombs shaped like your mother, you name it. He's got a bomb like it.**

"Wow, so he's like a bomb specialist." Pit said, amazed.

Wiz: He also wields the Magic Hand. A long range, comical, punching weapon. And the Energy Ball cannon.

 **Boomstick: Which is ripped straight out of Mega Man.**

"...Huh?!" was Mega Man's response, right after he looks at his Mega Buster.

"Yeah, uh, sorry Mega." Sonic said, sheepishly.

 **Boomstick: He built all this himself, but never a device to breath underwater.**

They see Tails swimming but he's almost out of air.

 **Boomstick: Kinda dropped the ball their, sidekick.**

The drowning music intensifies… as they watched Tails drowned as his body sinks to the bottom. Every was stunned and disturbed as they watched Tails drown like that.

"Geez, and I thought Sonic is one with the drowning problem." Pit grunted.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted.

Wiz: Unlike Sonic's speed blitzing battle style, Tails relies on logic and tactics in a fight.

* * *

 **SUPPORT ARSENAL**

 **Medi Bot**

 **Shield Bot**

 **Helmet**

 **Jet Anklets**

 **-Boosts flight speed**

 **Rhythm Badge**

 **-Helps maintain balance**

 **T-Pup remote dog**

* * *

Wiz: His Shield Bot fortifies his defenses and his Medi Bot heals wounds over time.

"Robot assistance huh? They do look helpful." Villager commented.

"Even Rush, Beat, Eddie and Tango were almost got by those bots." Mega Man replied.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Fear of thunder**

 **Fear of ghosts**

 **Gets dizzy easily**

 **Over-reliability on Sonic**

 **Youthful naivete**

 **Lacking hand-to-hand combat skills**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But he's a total wimp. He can't fly forever, and if Sonic's not around to hold his hand, he's scared of pretty much everything.**

"Hehehe. Looks like Luigi isn't the only coward who's scared of many things." Pikachu said.

"I… I have no… idea." Sonic said, blinked in surprise.

"What do you know? I got a scare buddy." Luigi joked.

 **Boomstick: After a good thunderclap, you'll find him shivering his spiny ass off in a bathtub.**

 _Sonic: Right. We should hurry!_

A lightning flash goes off as Tails goes into a panic as he clutches Sonic like a child clinging to it's mother.

 _Tails: GAAHHH! I'm afraid of lightning!_

"Hehehe. Ah. Good times." Sonic said, seeing as he remembers that day with Tails.

 **(*Cues Event: All Heroes Gather — Sonic Heroes*)**

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Top Speed: 1223 km/hr / 760 mph**

 **-Minus tail support: 160 km/hr / 100 mph**

 **Self-taught genius tactician**

 **Defeated Wendy Witchcart**

 **Saved Station Square from a nuke**

 **Defeated the Battle Bird Armada**

 **Defeated Eggman on the ARK (Which impressed Sonic)**

 **Unified the Chaos Emeralds to complete the Great Harmony**

* * *

Wiz: Well, he's only 11 years old, and the feats he accomplished at his age are beyond impressive.

"Whoa, all those feats Tails has accomplished are indeed beyond impressive." Pit said.

"Yep. That's Tails for ya! Even without me, he accomplished those one his own." Sonic answered.

Wiz: Like being able to run 100 mph without his tails, stopping a nuclear missle, and saving the MULTIVERSE by transforming into… Uh….

 **(Music stops)**

"What the…" They all said as they stared at Tails…. who looked like he went to the gym and became a beefy, muscle bound version of himself.

"...Okay, that… I'm gonna have a little talk when I see him." Sonic said with a sweatdrop.

 **Boomstick: Don't do steroids, kids.**

"We won't!" The young smashers said.

They see Tails fixing his biplane with Sonic talking with him.

"Hey, I remember this." Sonic said, suddenly remembered this scene.

 _Sonic: We good to go or what, Tails?_

 _Tails: I've built a TV out of paperclips..._

 _Sonic: Yeah..._

 _Tails:_ _...and_ _reprogrammed a supercomputer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick._

"What the heck are we hearing?" Ness stuttered at hearing Tails fixing advanced machinery with simple household items that are used on daily bases.

"That my friend… is that we are hearing a certain ma doing the impossible." Sonic answered.

 _Sonic: I know..._

 _Tails: ... So look, fixing a propeller on a biplane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap. *Starts the propeller as the plane starts its engine._

 _Sonic: 'Kay, I did not need your whole life story. A simple "good to go" would have been cool._

 _Tails: Alright. Good to go!_

 _Sonic: Cool!_

After that, the fighters considered Tails to be a very competent and tactical fighter, despite him being a coward, just like Luigi. Ness and Mega Man liked his gadgets and Kirby and Pikachu like his abilities which involves using his two tails. Though what made him so unique is that he accomplished many of his feats at a very young age. Now on to the vote.

* * *

Everyone is getting ready to vote on who's gonna win:

 **Kirby: Tails**

 **Ness: Tails**

 **Pikachu: Tails**

 **Yoshi: Luigi**

 **Jigglypuff: Luigi**

 **Pichu: Luigi**

 **Young Link: Tails**

 **Toon Link: Tails**

 **Pit: Tails**

 **Mario: Luigi**

 **Luigi: Tails (Surprisingly; but mainly because he and Tails share common feats on cowardness,)**

 **Villager: Tails**

 **Pac-man: Tails**

 **Sonic: Tails**

 **Lucas: Luigi**

 **Popo: Tails**

 **Nana: Luigi**

Now for the result:

 **Luigi: 6**

 **Tails: 10**

So the votes goes to Tails who wants to win. So, let's just hope it's true.

* * *

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a time for a Death Battlllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeee!**

The way Boomstick said it made the gang laugh and chuckle while Ness made an expression that he's clearly not amused.

* * *

 **(*Cues Sonic the Movie — Land of Darkness*)**

The scene now shows a vast open area with mountains in the background and the field is full of green pipes jutting out of the ground and scattered across the whole place. Tails is flying in the air with his two tails spinning like a helicopter. He lands on a random pipe as and he appears to be scouting the place. But he gets interrupted as something… or someone pops out of the pipe which forces Tails off the pipe.

 _Tails: Hey!_

It's none other than Luigi.

 _Luigi: Let's-A-Go….._

Everyone watches in anticipation as they watch the fight begin.

Who will be the superior sidekick?

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues Chemical Bath — fan remix of Chemical Plant Zone — Sonic 2*)**

 _Tails: Yeah!_

Tails summons his Energy Ball arm cannon and charges it as Luigi also charges his Green Missile mixed with his Thunderhand Technique as he's enveloped in an electric aura. Luigi rockets forward and easily plows through the energy bal shot from the cannon. As Luigi was about to hit Tails, the fox dodged and smacked Luigi with his twin tails that knocked Luigi into the ground.

 _Luigi: Mama mia…._

"He landed an attack first!" Pikachu announced.

Luigi gets back up on his feet as he sees Tails performing a Spin Dash and heading towards him but Luigi knocks him in the air with his hammer. The green plumber then uses his Scuttle Jump towards Tails as both combatants spin like a pair of tops as the Luigi Cyclone clashes with the Rapid Tails Attack.

"They're evenly match!" Kirby announced.

"Perfect. I can tell they're at their finest." Sonic said with impression.

After the brief struggle, both are knocked away from each as Tails stays in the air and Luigi runs up to Tails and jumps towards him with his hammer but Tails again knocks him back with his two tails.

"Looks like Luigi can't land an attack without using a counter." Ness said.

Tails does another Spin Dash but Luigi easily counters with his Super Jump Punch that sends Tails rocketing high into the sky. But this actually worked for Tails as he gains control in the air.

 _Tails: Woah._

Thanks to being at a high altitude, Tails can now swoop down at a high velocity and snatch Luigi off the ground like a hawk catching a helpless mouse from above.

 _Luigi: Yipe!_

 _Tails now gains height with Luigi hanging helplessly as he plans to drop Luigi that could end him._

 _Luigi: Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah!_

"Geez, if that would to happen to me, I might puke." Luigi said with slight concern.

But Luigi does have a few items that could help him escape this situation. He pulls the Vanish Power Flower out of his pocket and absorbs it as he turns invisible which confuses Tails. Tails is starting to get tired due to the weight of carrying Luigi (despite the plumber not being visible) and he's been flying longer than he normally does. Just as he was about to let go, a hammer appears out of nowhere and smacks Tails with a lot of force which cause both Luigi and Tails to plummet towards the earth. Tails summons the Magic Hand as he and Luigi clash. After a brief duel, Tails flies again while Luigi uses his Scuttle Jump to slow down his fall and safely land without any injury.

 **(*Cues Super Mario Galaxy 2 — Bowser Jr's Boomsday Machine*)**

As Luigi looked above, there was Tails who was dropping tons of bombs. Luigi panics but the bombs surround him and as panics even more. But Luigi managed to calm down and had to think outside of the box for a second.

He had an idea.

 _Luigi: Got it!_

He pulls out his Poltergust 5000.

"How will that thing help?" PIkachu asked.

But unfortunately for him, Luigi (in Smash) knew what the plan

Luigi (in Death Battle) sucks up all the bombs, but instead of getting sucked into the nozzle, they all bunch up together as he manages to gather them all and then shoots the huge pile of bombs up towards Tails….. but it misses by an inch as it plummets back down towards Luigi.

"Uh oh…" Kirby and PIkachu said.

Luigi's jaw dropped for a second and then tries to run but the bombs land on him and explode which sends him flying sky high.

"Well, at he did his best." Lucas

Luigi is now high in the sky but looks down. He's right above a green pipe which gives him another idea. Luigi does an epic pose similar to an olympic diver as he dives into the green pipe.

"Nice one!" Yoshi said, pulling out a score card of '10', like it's one of the olympics.

"Thanke you!" Luigi said, being pleased.

After a few seconds, Luigi skyrockets out of the pipe while enveloped in electricity which means he's using the Thunderhand Technique again. Tails was caught off guard as Luigi assaults him with many electric attacks the eventually sends him flying far away from the last strike as he scream in surprise.

 _Luigi: Luigi gotcha!_

Tails slowly gets back up. He has taken a lot of damage and needs to heal so he summons his Medi Bot that starts to heal his wounds and recovering his health. But Luigi ain't gonna let that happen as he uses his Poltergust to suck the Medi Bot and then smash it with a hammer. Then Luigi tries to suck in Tails who now tries to run away and even tries to use his two tails to increase his speed but he's still struggling to escape.

"Just how powerful is that Poltergust?!" Ness said, surprised.

Tails had an idea of his own as he latches the Projectile Ring to a nearby pipe while also throwing something into the nozzle of the Poltergust which stops sucking.

Tails jumps into the green pipe as Luigi looks at the object in slight confusion.

 _Luigi: Hello?_

It's a flashbang.

 **BANG!**

The whole screen went white for a second.

"Huh. A Flash Bomb? Why didn't I think of that?" Sonic muttered.

 _ **(*Cues: Opening Cutscene — Sonic Lost World*)**_

As the screen got clear again, Luigi is dizzy from the flashbang… and Tails is right behind and RWBY can hear the sound of tools and gears.

Tails implanted a bomb on Luigi's Poltergust.

Luigi tries to counter but Tail's Shield Bot erected a shield as the hammer bounces off. Luigi figures it out by smashing the Shield Bot, damaging the machine and the shield dissipates. Tails jumps back to gain distance while Luigi pulls a Smash Ball with a shit-eating grin on his face that says "Oh yeah! I'm doing this!"

 **(*Cues: The Negative Zone — SSBB*)**

Once Luigi absorbs the Smash Ball, he activates the Negative Zone which caught Tails off guard as he trips due to the Negative Zone's effects. Luigi now goes on the offense while Tails barely dodges due to his lowered speed and attempts to fly away. Luigi uses the Poltergust again to to suck up Tails…. until they hear a ticking sound.

The bomb on the vacuum is about to go off.

"Well, it looks like it's all over!" Sonic annouced.

"Yup!" Kirby replied.

"Uh-huh!" Toon Link nodded.

"Figures." Pikachu responded.

Luigi throws the Poltergust but the Negative Zone's affects slows down its speed as the bomb explodes. Tails just BARELY exits the borders while Luigi runs but the explosion sends him flying close to a nearby pipe.

Tails is standing right in front of Luigi with his two tails burnt at the tips.

He barely avoided death.

 **(*Cues Sonic Lost World — The Deadly Six Theme*)**

Just as Luigi was about to land his hammer on Tails…. the Magic Hand came out of nowhere and punches straight through Luigi that it even went through the pipe and broke the other side.

Everyone, including Sonic and Luigi, cringed at that as Luigi sends out his last painful reaction… and silence.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Sonic the Movie — Metal Sonic Fight*)**

 **Boomstick: Well, there goes the year of Luigi.**

"That I agree with." Pit said.

Wiz: While Luigi technically has more combat experience and has survived being Nintendo's whipping boy **(Luigi: Hey!)** , Tails' skills and arsenal were more than what the green-capped plumber could handle.

"That pretty much is the decisive verdict right there." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: His training with Sonic makes him faster and his superior mobility gave him complete control over the battlefield.**

"That there was true." Sonic agrees.

"Yep. Even Luigi couldn't think his way out of that solution." TL said

Wiz: Also, he has an outrageous IQ of 300. Which is about as much as Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking combined.

"What?! No way!" Ness cried.

"Well, his smartness is way higher than yours and Donatello, so there's that." Sonic smirked.

 **Boomstick: Hell, Tails is stronger too. He can move 10 tons while Luigi struggles to lift a large radish.**

Wiz: And Tails' gadgets more than make up for any of his weaknesses.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Luigi was outfoxed.**

The pun made Kirby, Sonic and Pikachu laugh.

Wiz: The winner is Miles "Tails" Prower.

Everyone cheered for both Tails and Luigi making a good fight.

"Wow, even though I lost, Tails did his best." Luigi said.

"Yup. Also, you did your best too. After all, you did help me saved Mushroom Kingdom and Peach, not mention saving my life from ghost two times in a row." Mario said with honesty.

"Huh. I did, didn't I?" Luigi said, thoughtly. Then suddenly, he got something in mind. "Excuse me, I have do something more… important." With that, Luigi left the Theater room, leaving the others in confused states.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me." Pikachu answered.

"Uh, I'm gonna go check up on," Mario said, as he got up and left the room. "You guys watch Death Battle!" He called out.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Three red and white orbs roll on screen… then the one in the middle opens up in a bright flash turns the screen white.

Pikachu whistled. "Well, this is getting interesting…"

And so, Kirby puts in the next disc and press the play button to watch the next episode.

* * *

 **Sorry about that. It took me long enough to make these and more, but I've been my ass off all day. So, wait patiently, I'm doing the best I can. By the way, I'm been trying to think about this new fic and started writing about it but I'm having some difficult time with writing and working right now, so I need time.**

 **So anyway enjoy reading. Thank you! Ciao!  
**


	34. Episode 33 - Pokemon Battle Royale

**Episode 33 - Pokemon Battle Royale**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Pokemon all belong to Nintendo, along with Gamefreak.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kirby placed the disc and pressed the play button as the next episode starts.

 **(*Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: For nearly two decades, people across the globe has struggled endlessly to make one crucial, exhausting, impossible choice.

 **Boomstick: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander.**

"Ah yes. The three starters of Kanto." Pikachu said.

The gang sees three small, cute, but brave and determined creatures that wait inside the poke balls and waiting for the trainer to choose them.

Wiz: It's finally time to learn if the one you chose was really the strongest.

 **Boomstick: And what better way than with their evolved forms?**

Everyone sees the evolved forms of the three mentioned starters.

 **Boomstick: Venusaur, the pimply, plant monster. Blastoise, the bazooka turtle. And Charizard the… dragon.**

"Seriously? Those are the names you can come up with?" Pikachu said, looking displeased. "You could've at least called them by their original names."

"You know, for a guy like him, he can't think of any idea what to call them. That, and the fact that Charizard isn't a dragon." Ness said. **(A/N: Seriously, guys! Charizard may look like a dragon, he isn't a Dragon Type. Though he is Dragon based, just like Gyarados, but some Dragon Type Trainers, like say, Lance, Clair and Iris thought otherwise.)**

Then they see a list of rules for a 'No Player/Trainer Influence'.

* * *

 **NO PLAYER/TRAINER INFLUENCE**

 **No EV or IV Training**

 **No Mega Evolutions**

 **No TM, HM, Tutor, Or Bred Moves**

* * *

Wiz: For a fair assessment, we're examining maxed out wild pokemon. For those of you nerdy enough to care, this means no special EV Training, no Mega Evolutions, and no Tutor, Bred, or otherwise unnaturally learned attacks. This way, we can avoid any and all player influence.

"Right. The 'No Outside Help' rule." Pit said.

"So, in that case, we're only watching Pokemon at their fullest." Pikachu said.

"That sounds about right." Ness replied..

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

In this scene, they see an open field of grass with flowers scattered with trees in the background as their leaves rustled in the wind.

 **The Grass-Type Starter.**

 **(*Cues: Setting Off - Pokemon Anime*)**

Wiz: The first starter pokemon evolves from Bulbasaur….

Bulbasaur is a quadrupedal frog-like reptilian pokemon with bluish-green skin with darker green patches on it's body. It also has red eyes with white pupils, pointy ears and three claws on each foot. But the biggest characteristic is the green plant bud on it's back.

"Hey, that's Pokemon I used." Villager said.

"Bulbasaur is known to the first Pokemon in the Kanto Region, and some trainer chooses him because he's easy to train, according the guidebook I read." Ness stated.

"Oh right." Mega Man said, remembering how he know that from the last episode.

Wiz: To Ivysaur….

Ivysaur is the second evolution stage of Bulbasaur as it still mostly resembles the first stage, except that Ivysaur now has slighter darker bluish-green skin with darker patches and even has longer fangs. The bud has now bloomed into a pink bud with green ferns surrounding it.

"Whoa, he evolved into that? That's amazing!" Villager said with amazement.

"It said that when Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur, the bud on his back grew, and allows him to use useful attack like Poison Powder and Sleep Powder." Ness explained. "But everyone prepared Poison Powder because it's more effective."

"True. Although, me and Jigglypuff did remember seeing a Ivysaur using Stun Spore back in Kanto. Right, Jigglypuff?" Pikachu said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we did." Jigglypuff answered. "It was weird. Kinda weird that is wasn't a normal Ivysaur like Red's Ivysaur."

Wiz: And finally to Venusaur, the Seed Pokemon.

Venusaur is the final evolution of the first Grass Starter. It resembles a more bulky version of it's previous stages, but the patches are now gone and replaced with bumpy warts all over it's body, has more sturdy legs and has small but sharp teeth in it's mouth (two in the upper and four in the lower). The pink bud on Venusaur's massive back has now bloomed into a large pink, white spotted flower that is also supported by a thick trunk and large ferns surrounding it.

"Wow, so that's Bulbasaur's final evolved form. That is so cool!" Villager said, happily.

"Venusaur may look like a powerhouse, but his power and strength are known to his Grass and Poison Type moves." Ness stated.

"Venusaur have a wide variety of moves that make him powerful Like Venoshock, Frenzy Plant, Grass Pledge, Energy Ball and my personal favorite, Solar Beam!" Pikachu added.

"He can do all those?!" Villager said in surprise.

"Yep." Pikachu nodded.

"Wow." Villager replied, then thought about if his Bulbasaur can do all those thing once he evolved.

 **Boomstick: Becoming uglier and uglier with every form. Seriously, what the hell is that thing?!**

Hearing what Boomstick said has made the gang wonder what Venusaur is supposed to be.

"Huh. Now that he mentions it, just looking at it, I don't what kind of species is a Venusaur." Pit said. Then turns to Pikachu. "Pikachu, since you're a Pokemon from Kanto, what does it resembles to?"

"I… don't know." Pikachu said. "When I first see a Venusaur, he looks awfully like a dinosaur or something... " Then turned to Ness. "What about Ness?"

"I have… no idea." Ness said, then pulled out the Pokemon Guidebook as he skim through the pages and found a picture a Venusaur. "When I looked at it, it does look it a dinosaur… but to me, it looks just like a frog… but it does ears of a mammal… so… I'm not so sure."

The fighters just decided to just go with it.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Species: Seed Pokemon**

 **Type: Grass & Poison**

 **Height: 2 m / 6'07"**

 **Weight: 100 kg / 220.5 lbs**

 **Natural habitats: Plains, grasslands**

 **Personality: Patient, generous, guardian mentality**

* * *

Wiz: Of the three starters, Venusaur is the most well rounded and easiest to raise.

It shows that Venusaur is both a Grass and Poison type.

"He's right about that," Ness said. "Venusaur is well balanced and has well averaged stats."

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **HP: 270 - Average**

 **Attack: 169 - Below Average**

 **Defense: 171 - Average**

 **Sp. Attack: 205 - Above Average**

 **Sp. Defense: 205 - Above Average**

 **Speed: 165 - Average**

 **Abilities:**

 **Overgrow: Increases grass-type moves powers**

 **Chlorophyll: Boosts speed in sunny weather**

* * *

Wiz: In combat, it relies on it's above average Special Attack and Special Defense or non-physical combat.

"Well that's true, he does have above average Special Attack and Special Defense with no combat skills. But his other stats are around average and his Attack are being the lowest which means he's not much of a physical fighter." Pikachu finished.

"Huh. Guess he doesn't look like he can put much of a fight."

 **(*Cues: Rival Theme - Pokemon X/Y*)**

 **Boomstick: Old froggy-plant has a variety of different moves.**

The gang are eager to see what movesets Venusaur may use.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Tackle**

 **-Normal type (Physical)**

 **-Rams into foe**

 **Growl**

 **-Normal type (Status)**

 **-Lowers opponent's Attack stat**

 **Vine Whip**

 **-Grass type (Physical)**

 **-Multipurpose whips, inflicts low damage**

 **Razor Leaf**

 **-Grass type (Physical)**

 **-95% accuracy**

 **-Fires razor sharp leaves that can slice through trees**

 **Seed Bomb**

 **-Grass type (Physical)**

 **-Fires a volley of explosive seeds**

 **Petal Blizzard**

 **-Grass type (Physical)**

 **-Strikes multiple target with a storm of petals**

 **Poison Powder**

 **-Poison type (Status)**

 **-75% of poisoning target**

 **Sleep Powder**

 **-Grass type (Status)**

 **-75% of putting target to sleep**

 **Leech Seed**

 **-Grass type (Status)**

 **-95% accuracy**

 **-Slowly absorbs target's health over time**

 **Synthesis**

 **-Grass type (Status)**

 **-Uses sunlight to restore 25% health**

 **Sweet Scent**

 **-Normal type (Status)**

 **-Decreases target's evasion**

 **Double-Edge**

 **-Normal type (Physical)**

 **-Powerful tackle, 33% recoil damage**

 **Petal Dance**

 **-Grass type (Special)**

 **-Powerful sp. Attack, confuses user**

 **Solar Beam**

 **-Grass type (Special)**

 **-Very powerful beam, requires time to charge solar energy**

 **Boomstick: Vine Whip's for slapping bitches.**

* * *

Venusaur sprouts vines from beneath the ferns on it's back as they are used to whip their opponents and also useful for grabbing them. Blake does show interest in Vine Whip since she uses Gambol Shroud's ribbon to whip her weapon around.

 **Boomstick: And Razor Leaf can cut through whole trees.**

The smashers watches the bulky plant monster launch a volley of razor sharp leaves that can easily slice through trees as easily as Toon's and Young's swords can.

"Man, for a Grass and Poison Type, those are some unique moves." Pit commented.

"Tch. They're nothing. I'll easily dodge them at ease." Sonic shrugged.

"Yeah right…" Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: Then there's the less action-packed Sleep Powder, which puts foes to sleep, and take women home from bars.**

Venusaur launces powder from it's flower, one that is green that puts other pokemon to sleep while a more purple powder poisons the target. But however, Jigglypuff and Nana were uncomfortable and tried to ignore Boomstick's last part.

"Well, putting that aside, Sleep Powder can put your opponent to sleep which leaves them open and helpless for you to keep harming them." Ness stated.

"But forget the Poison Powder which can poisons the target as their health slowly drains in seconds." Pikachu also added.

Wiz: Venusaur's adaptability is it's greatest asset. It can absorb health with Leech Seed like some kind of jungle vampire, or simply heal on it's own by using Synthesis

Venusaur launches seeds from the flower that tangle around the pokemon and slowly suck their health while Venusaur absorbs the sunlight and heals. It also knows Sweet Scent, which aids the poor accuracy of the Sleep and Poison Powders.

"I get that the Leech Seed part, but Synthesis?" Pit asked.

"It's a move that can heal your Pokemon within seconds, while avoid taking damage." Ness explained.

"Oh…" Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: But why bother with poisons and powders when you got a super laser! Venusaur can absorb so much solar energy that he can fire the Solar Beam.**

The smashers watches Venusaur focuses all the stored solar energy from the sun and into the flower and fires a powerful beam of solar energy.

 _Venusaur: VENUSAUR!_

The beam completely hits a Heracross and instantly knocks it out, despite Heracross being a Bug type.

"That was awesome!" Kirby and Villager said at the same.

"It's even more powerful than Ivysaur's Solar Beam!" Pit said with amazement.

 **Boomstick: When I find flowers that could do that, I might actually take up gardening. Try and pollinate now, bees!**

"Yeah, good luck with that." Ness muttered, knowing that won't be possible.

 **(*Cues Reflection Cave - Pokemon X/Y*)**

* * *

 **BOARD OF WISDOM**

 **SOLAR LASERS**

 **Heated**

 **Magnesium**

 **Combustion**

 **Magnesium combustion requires:**

 **4,000 Kelvins**

 **\- 3,726 °C or 6,739 °F**

* * *

Wiz: In real life, celestially powered lasers rely on solar heated magnesium combustion. In order to fire, the Solar Beam's temperature must be over 6700 degrees fahrenheit.

"Good god! That's hottest temperature for a beam of energy!" Ness said in surprise.

"Even more hotter from a Flamethrower!" Pikachu added.

 **(*Cues: Successor Korinna - Pokemon X/Y*)**

Wiz: Unfortunately, the Solar Beam is so powerful, it takes twice as long to perform as any other attack.

"Meaning it takes a while for the attack to fire." Pikachu said. "And since Venusaur is a Plant Pokemon and the Solar Beam attack used for solar energy it needs the power of the sun to charge the energy.

* * *

 **PROS & CONS**

 **Effective against:**

 **-Water, Grass, Ground, Rock, Fairy**

 **Resistant against:**

 **-Fighting, Water, Grass, Electric, Fairy**

 **Weak against:**

 **-Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice**

 **Pro: Diverse moveset**

 **Pro: Great Status effecting moves**

 **Con: Little specialization**

 **Con: Too few effective Sp. Attacks to justify above average stat (only knows two)**

* * *

Wiz: As a Grass and Poison, Venusaur is extremely effective against Water type pokemon.

"Well that makes sense, because plants absorb water." Ness said, pointing the obvious.

 **Boomstick: But keep him away from Flying and Fire types. Because we all know plants burn and birds fucking hate grass.**

"I get the Fire types but why Flying type?" Pit asked.

"Bird Pokemon sometime have some trouble when facing Grass types, they can perform wind based Flying type moves that can beat Grass Types." Pikachu stated.

"Well that's understandable." Ness replied.

Wiz: Yet, Venusaur's well-rounded skills and tricky moveset could outsmart the competition.

 _Pokedex: Venusaur, the final form of the Bulbasaur evolution. This Seed Pokemon soaks up the sun's rays as a source of energy._

The gang finds Venusaur a very unique pokemon due to being part lizard, part plant. Villager considers this creature to pretty cool and he does like some of his moves, such as Solar Beam, but nothing too interesting of him, but not only that he overall likes Venusar, mostly due to the flower and often wants to train and evolve his Bulbasaur for that. Kirby and Lucas do like some of his moves such as Razor Leaf and Vine Whip. Ness does like it's versatile moveset in both physical, status and special. He even considers it the strategist due to it's vast movesets.

On with the second starter.

* * *

 **The Water Starter.**

 **(*Cues: Fighting Spirit - Pokemon Anime*)**

The fighters now sees the ocean as the waves crash on the beach and many aquatic pokemon dwell within the waters.

Wiz: The second starter evolves from Squirtle...

Squirtle resembles a light-blue, bipedal turtle with brown eyes, a hooked upper lip, three digits on each hand and foot. The shell is brown on top, pale yellow on the bottom, and a white ridge in between. But the end of it's tail curves upward like that of a squirrel.

"Hey, that's the Pokemon Red used!" Toon Link said, recognizing this Pokemon.

"Squirtles are know to be Turtle Pokemon and, like Bulbasaur, they are also easy to raise and train in Pokemon Battles." Ness explained.

"They have some offensive, but Squirtles have some strong defense." Pikachu added.

Wiz: To Wartortle…

Wartortle also resembles his previous evolution but his color is indigo-blue, along with a few other changes. Two sharp fangs protruding from his jaw, sharp claws on his hands and has fur like ears on his head. Even his tail now looks even more thicker and elegant even.

"So, that's Squirtle's secondary form? I gotta say, it's pretty cool." Sonic commented.

"Wartortle are known to be good swimmers and at the same time they can more physical strength than at their defense." Pikachu stated.

"And plus, I heard they used Ice type moves, like Ice Punch and Ice Beam!" Pichu added.

"Exactly." Jigglypuff nodded on that agreement.

Wiz: To Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon.

Upon looking at the final evolution, Blastoise resembles a large, blue, bipedal turtle like creature with brown eyes, mammal-like ears, a stubby tail, short but thick claws in it's hands and feet and has a massive shell that's very thick. But the most interesting and eye catching feature are two cannons protruding out of it's upper shell.

"Wow, now that's a big Pokemon!" Pit said, seeing this Pokemon.

"Blastoises are strong and use their strength to make up for both their offensive and defense." Ness stated.

"And unlike Squirtle and Wartortle, Blastoise fired strong Water Type move from his two cannons, like Water Gun and Hydro Pump." Pikachu added.

"Hm. That makes super strong!" Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: So how did this thing come about?**

"Huh?" was Kirby's, Ness's, Pikachu's, Pit's, Sonic's and Toon Link's response.

The screen now shows something as if watching a stage as Boomstick shows the event. Now they see a turtle and a tank.

 **(*Cues Team Rocket's Secret Strategy - Pokemon Anime*)**

 **Boomstick: Did a turtle get really drunk one night and then came across a tank, and was like "eh, I'll put my dick in that!".**

"Eh?! HEY!?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"For the love of… TMI!?" Pit exclaimed.

Ness facepalmed. "You gotta be kidding…"

 **Boomstick: Than, nine months later, the tank showed up at his door and like "BOOM! This is yours!"**

The tank drops off a baby turtle (by shooting it out of the barrel, no less) for the turtle to take care of.

"Hey that is racist! That is absolutely racist!" Pikachu cried, not very happy by Boomstick's theory.

"Even I think that's disguising…" Sonic muttered.

 **Boomstick: And then he raised it out of shame, until one day it evolved, and all the other turtles were like, "THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!", So they all started plowing tanks?!**

Everyone was silent as they can't process what to say to this. Heck, this made Ness twitched his eye for seeing how ridiculous and downright weird Boomstick's theory is.

Wiz: *Sarcastic and deadpan* Sure… why not…?

"You are an idiot, Boomstick." Ness growled. Seems most of the fighters are disguised by this. But this made Kirby, Pichu, and Popo confused at this.

"I don't understand… so why would-"

"Don't ask!" Everyone, except Pichu and Popo, exclaimed in unison while interrputing Kirby's question.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Type: Shellfish Pokemon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Height: 1.6 m / 5'03"**

 **Weight: 85.5 kg / 188.5 lbs**

 **Natural habitat: Lakes, islands**

 **Personality: Stubborn, solitary, warrior mentality**

* * *

Wiz: Blastoise firmly boasts defense over offense, using his weighty bulk to outlast and overpower foes. Like a stone firm upon the shore, he can take wave after wave of punishment.

"That does makes sense since that shell of his looks really durable." Pit said.

"Told ya they use their strength over defense." Pikachu said.

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **HP: 268 - Average**

 **Attack: 171 - Below Average**

 **Defense: 205 - Above Average**

 **Sp. Attack: 175 - Average**

 **Sp. Defense: 215 - Above Average**

 **Speed: 161 - Average**

 **Abilities:**

 **Torrent: Increases water-type moves powers**

 **Rain Dish: Recovers health in rain**

* * *

 **Boomstick: As poetic as that was, he won't be winning any marathons. He's almost as slow as a tortoise, which makes sense, unlike the giant guns sticking out of his back!**

"Guess they're slow when in size." Sonic commented.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Tackle**

 **-Normal type (Physical)**

 **-Same as Venusaur's**

 **Tail Whip**

 **-Normal type (Status)**

 **-wags tail that lowers opponent's Defense stat**

 **Iron Defense**

 **-Steel type (Status)**

 **-Drastically increases Defense stat**

 **Rapid Spin**

 **-Normal type (Physical)**

 **-Can clear ground hazards, like spikes**

 **Protect**

 **-Normal type (Status)**

 **-Shields from all attacks**

 **Flash Cannon**

 **-Steel type (Special)**

 **-Lowers the opponent's Sp. Defense stat**

 **Bite**

 **-Dark type (Physical)**

 **-Bites target that may cause them to flinch**

 **Skull Bash**

 **-Normal Type (Physical)**

 **-Requires time to charge up power**

 **-Also raises user's Defense stat**

 **Water Gun**

 **-Water type (Special)**

 **-Shoots a forceful shot of water**

 **Water Pulse**

 **-Water type (Special)**

 **-Fires a pulsing blast of water**

 **-May confuse target**

 **Aqua Tail**

 **-Water type (Physical)**

 **-Hits target with tail enveloped in water**

 **-90% accuracy**

 **Bubble**

 **-Water type (Special)**

 **-Fires a stream of bubbles that may lower target's speed**

 **Rain Dance**

 **-Water type (Status)**

 **-Creates rainfall, which increases water-type powers by 50%**

 **-Also lowers fire-type powers**

 **Hydro Pump**

 **-Water type (Special)**

 **-Ultra-powerful water cannon with 80% hit-rate**

 **-Can punch through steel**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Legendary Pokemon Battle - Pokemon X/Y*)**

Wiz: Blastoise can significantly reduce incoming damage with Iron Defense, barrel through hazards with Rapid Spin, and guard against any and all attacks with Protect.

"I… am actually impressed with those defensive based moves Blastoise is using." Pit said.

"Yeah! And that Iron Defense looks awesome when using defense." Yoshi answered.

"And Protect also seems very useful when the opponent gets the upperhand." Ness also added.

 **Boomstick: He can chomp foes with Bite and crack heads with Skull Bash.**

"Well, that's using his head!" Pit said a pun, causing everyone to moan.

"Well, all jokes aside, Skull Bash can raise a Pokemon defense and then attack at the same time." Pikachu added.

 **Boomstick: But most of his arsenal focuses on Water power.**

"Well, that's obvious because he's a Water Type." Pikachu answered.

 **Boomstick: Blasting foes with Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, and….bubbles.**

"Well the Bubble attack is a pretty good move if you're a Squirtle, but his other moves are pretty strong." Pikachu said.

Wiz: But despite it's lack in attack-type diversity, Blastoise can maximize its watery weaponry with Rain Dance, a rainstorm that amplifies Water type moves and blocks out the sun.

"Huh. I didn't know some pokemon could actually alter the weather." Pit said.

"They have to. It helps them when in dangerous situation." Pikachu stated.

"Although, there are some other moves that can use moves like Rain Dance; they're Sunny Day which powers up a Fire and/or Grass Type, Sandstorm which powers up a Rock and/or Ground Type, and Hail which powers up Ice Types." Ness explained. "Also there are other moves like that Grassy Terrain, Electric Terrain and Misty Terrain which doesn't involve changing the weather but it enhances both Grass, Electric and Fairy type moves respectively."

"Of course, they do power up a Pokemon health and defensive power." Pikachu added.

"That is so cool." Kirby said.

 **Boomstick: But his ultimate attack is Hydro Pump, where he blasts water out of his twin cannons with enough force to accurately punch through steel at a range of 160 feet.**

Sonic whistle. "What a clever move, imagine if he can use that move Eggman."

"His cannons has super strong firepower even with hydro Pump." Pikachu said.

"I agree." Pit and Ness all said.

They now see a footage of some kind of machine spraying high pressured water that easily cuts the steel.

 **(*Cues: Kanto Elite Four/Gym Battle Theme - Pokemon Anime*)**

Wiz: High pressure water jets cutters are used industrially to cut through metal with at least 55,000 PSI, or pounds per square inch.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WISDOM**

 **Blastoise**

 **DIAMETER**

 **-12.7 cm**

 **-5in**

 **HEIGHT**

 **-106 cm**

 **-5 ft 3 in**

 **90,000 PSI**

* * *

Wiz: By measuring Blatoise's cannons in comparison to his size, we can tell his Hydro Pump has a power of 90,000 PSI.

"Good lord! That's enough PSI to blast an entire army!" Pit said, shocked.

"Whoa, he's one unstoppable walking tank." Sonic muttered.

"With that much force, Blastoise can take down anything in sight." Pikachu stated.

 **Boomstick: That will get the stains out of your patio… along with your patio and possibly house.**

"Oh right, with that much force he can blast an entire build like that." Pikachu added.

"Right." Ness replied.

* * *

 **PROS & CONS**

 **Effective against:**

 **-Fire, Ground, Rock**

 **Resistant against:**

 **-Fire, Ice, Steel, Water**

 **Weak against**

 **-Grass, Electric**

 **Pro: Great defensive potential**

 **Pro: Can shoot through steel**

 **Con: Lacks options for attack**

 **Con: Not very fast or mobile**

* * *

Wiz: Blastoise is effective against Fire-type pokemon, but weak to Grass and Electric.

"Right. Because water puts out fire, while grass absorbs water and water conducts electricity." Ness stated.

"Wow, that's impressive, even it's weak against Grass and Electric Types." Pac-man commented.

"Mh-hm!" Pikachu nodded.

 **Boomstick: And when he's not battling, Blastoise can be found training on secluded islands to strengthen his combat skills.**

"Well, if it's becoming the strongest and wants to win battle, then yes." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: If it plays it's defenses right, Blastoise just might outlast everyone.

 _Pokedex: Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. It's shell is like armor and attacks from the Hydro-cannons on it's back are virtually unstoppable._

Despite the lack of offensive and speed, Blastoise is one tough Pokemon that can be beaten anyone. Ness likes Blastoise because of how his twin cannons can fired strong Water Type, like Hydro Pump, with that much force, he was impress. Pikachu and Kirby find Blastoise to be an OK Pokemon because, even with strong defense and durability, he makes up for it by using strong moves that can give the edge of battle, making him the toughest.

On with the third and final starter.

* * *

The fighters sees the mountain range covered in rock and soot as the air feels humid with some hot ground steaming.

 **The Fire Starter.**

 **(*Cues: Pokemon I Choose You - Pokemon Anime*)**

Wiz: The final starter pokemon evolves from Charmander…

Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian pokemon with a primarily orange body. His underside from the chest down is cream-colored, has two small fangs on the upper jaw, three clawed toes, and blue eyes. The most unique feature is the burning flame at the tip of Charmander's slender tail.

"Huh. You know for a fire lizard like him, he's kinda cute." Pit commented.

"Charmander maybe cute, but he's known to be one of the popular choice in Pokemon history." Ness stated.

"Why?" Pit asked.

"You see, according to the guidebook, Charmander happens to one of Kanto's Starters in each Pokemon game; Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Fire Red, Leaf Green, you name it!" Ness explained.

"But how does that make him popular?" Pac-man asked.

"Well, Charmander is a Fire Type Pokemon, but he's also very hard to raise," Ness said, continuing to explain. "I mean, sure Charmander's cool and all, but he can be very difficult to train going to Kanto. Plus, using him, will be quite difficult if you're bound to take on the first Gym Leader in Kanto."

"Oh." Pac-man replied.

"But that's not all," Pikachu chirped in. "people liked to choose Charmander because he is cool, and let's not forget the fact that it evolves into a Charizard, and everyone thinks he's the popular choice for choosing starters."

"Right." Pit replied.

Wiz: To Charmeleon….

Charmeleon also resembles his previous stage but he's now more of a crimson color, sharp claws on both hands and feet, green eyes, a long snout, and a horn-like protrusion on his head. The flame on his tail burns hotter.

"Whoa, now there's a handsome dude!" Sonic said, looking at Charmander's secondary form.

"Charmeleon is known to be quite a brawler when challenging him to a battle." Pikachu stated. "Charmeleon uses a variety of moves that can take down an opponent like; Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Metal Claw, Slash, Shadow Claw, and Rage."

"Yeah, he's a fearsome Pokemon." Ness added.

"Yikes." Pit replied.

Wiz: And finally, to Charizard, the Flame Pokemon.

Charizard greatly resembles a dragon with a stocky body, thick legs, sharp claws on his hands and feet, and a long slender tail where his flame burns at the tip. His neck and snout are longer along with two horn-like protrusions that resemble horns sticking out of his head. His mouth of sharp fangs that could easily kill. And now he has sprouted a pair of draconic wings from his back.

"Whoa, he's tough. Just like Red's Charizard when joins in Smash." Pit said.

"And, like Red's Charizard, he has wings and uses attacks that are used for Fire and Dragon Types." Ness stated.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Species: Flame Pokemon**

 **Type: Fire & Flying**

 **Height: 1.7 m / 5'07"**

 **Weight: 90.5 kg / 199.5 lbs**

 **Natural habitat: Mountains , valleys**

 **Personality: Aggressive, prideful, warrior mentality**

 **Boomstick: I would so ride that into battle!**

* * *

"That would be a bit difficult." Ness said, simply.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

Wiz: Well, that could be tough. A full grown Charizard is only 5'07" inches tall.

 **Boomstick and Pit: What?!**

"Wait a sec! Charizard is THAT short?!" Villager said in shock.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ness replied.

"So, I guess makes Venusaur the biggest, Charizard the shortest, and Blastoise the… uh, let just the middle in-between." Pac-man said.

 **Boomstick: That's bullshit! I wanna ride a dragon and burn the village of my enemies, not hang out with it on the sofa!**

"How disappointing…" Pikachu said, sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **HP: 266 - Average**

 **Attack: 173 - Below Average**

 **Defense: 161 - Below Average**

 **Sp. Attack: 223 - Above Average**

 **Sp. Defense: 175 - Average**

 **Speed: 205 - Above Average**

 **Abilities:**

 **Blaze: Increases fire-type moves powers**

 **Solar Power: Raises Sp. Attack in sunny weather, but drains health**

* * *

Wiz: Despite it's size, Charizard is extremely fast and extremely powerful. It's Speed and Special Attack eclipse the other two starters twice over. The trade off being unfortunate frailty.

"That's true. Charizard's a heavy hitter. He's good at speed when he's in the air and sends in powerful attack when fighting." Pikachu stated.

"Heh. He maybe good in the air but he won't be getting me off easy when I'm on the ground." Sonic smirked.

"Sure you can…" Pikachu said, rolling his eyes.

 **Boomstick: But since he can fly, it's pretty hard to get a hold of him.**

"And since he's a Fire and Flying Type, aerial battles are his specialty." Ness stated.

"And I can also suspect that he can be very hard to attack with in high speed while in the air." Mega Man added.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Scratch**

 **-Normal type (Physical)**

 **-Scratches opponent**

 **Growl**

 **-Normal type (Status)**

 **-Same as Venusaur**

 **Smokescreen**

 **-Normal type (Status)**

 **-Spews smoke to lower opponent's accuracy**

 **Dragon Rage**

 **-Dragon type (Special)**

 **-Always inflicts 40 HP damage**

 **Slash**

 **-Normal type (Physical)**

 **-Stronger version of Scratch**

 **Dragon Claw**

 **-Dragon type (Physical)**

 **-Dragon version of Slash**

 **Shadow Claw**

 **-Ghost type (Physical)**

 **-Increased critical-hit chance**

 **Air Slash**

 **-Flying Type (Special)**

 **-A blade of air that even slices the air**

 **-May also cause target to flinch**

 **-95% accuracy**

 **Wing Attack**

 **-Flying type (Physical)**

 **-Strikes opponent with wings**

 **Fire Fang**

 **-Fire type (Physical)**

 **-Bites with flame coated fangs**

 **-May cause target to flinch or left with a burn**

 **-95% accuracy**

 **Heat Wave**

 **-Fire type (Special)**

 **-Hits target with a wave of heat**

 **-90% accuracy**

 **Fire Spin**

 **-Fire type (Special)**

 **-Traps target in a vortex of flame**

 **-85% accuracy**

 **Flare Blitz**

 **-Fire type (Physical)**

 **-Powerful flaming tackle, deals 33% recoil damage**

 **Flame Burst**

 **-Fire Type (Special)**

 **-Burns surrounding area**

 **-Hits multiple targets**

 **Flamethrower**

 **-Fire type (Special)**

 **-Powerful flame stream**

 **-May burn target**

 **-Can melt boulders**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Victory Road Theme - Pokemon X/Y*)**

Wiz: Charizard's moveset is incredibly diverse, ranging from the obvious fire breath, to Dragon, Flying, and even Ghost type attacks.

"So in short, he can do any type of attack that isn't Fire based." Pit said.

"Exactly." Ness nodded.

 **Boomstick: At close range, he'll always has an edge up, by using Slash, Dragon Claw, or Shadow Claw.**

"So he uses his claws for offense, kinda like a dragon." Pit said, impressed.

"Yeah well everyone keeps mistaking Charizard as a dragon, heck, even the Dragon Tamers keep mistaking it as a dragon." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: He can strike from above with Wing Attack or Air Slash.**

"Well he is part Flying type and the air is his bread-and-butter so using his wings as his arsenal is a good way to fight powerful foes." Pac-man said.

"Hm. If only my wings can do that." Pit muttered.

 **Boomstick: But his real strength lies in the flames.**

"Yay! Firepower!" Kirby said, cheerily.

 **Boomstick: He'll burn and bite you with Fire Fang, trap you in a vortex of embers with Fire Spin, Smash you apart with Flare Blitz.**

Wiz: At the cost of self-inflicted recoil damage.

"Wow, that's a lot attack!" Pit said, surprised.

"Fire Fang can instantly bite and burn an opponent which can have a certain status effects," Ness explained.

"Also Fire Spin traps the opponent in a vortex of flames which damages the opponent in that same flame." Pikachu added.

"Yikes. That's bad." Yoshi said.

 **Boomstick: And of course, burn you to cinders with Flame Burst or Flamethrower!**

Charizard shoots a massive fireball that spreads out the area as it explodes or he just shoots out a stream of intense flame.

Wiz: Charizard can reportedly burn through solid stone.

"What?! Can he do that?!" Pit said, surprised from that last part.

"Yes. Charizard can fired super strong flames that can melt anything in sight." Pikachu stated.

"Ouch. Now those are some strong flames." Pac-man commented.

Wiz: This means his Flamethrower reaches temperatures over 2,000 fahrenheit.

"Yikes. I don't want imagine if he fires a Flamethrower over 4,000 fahrenheit." Sonic said.

Everyone cringed at the idea and thought it's best if they don't know.

 **Boomstick: Charizards are aggressive and warrior like, and will actively seek stronger opponents.**

* * *

 **PROS & CONS**

 **Effective against:**

 **-Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice, Fighting, Fairy**

 **Resistant against:**

 **-Grass, Bug, Steel, Fire, Fighitng, Fairy**

 **Weak against:**

 **-Water, Electric, Rock**

 **Pro: Great speed & maneuverability**

 **Pro: Immune to ground-type attacks**

 **Con: Frail defenses**

 **Con: Difficult to raise & control**

* * *

Wiz: The Fire and Flying type combination makes Charizard doubly effective against Grass pokemon but weak to Water types.

"Even so, but due to his speed on flight, I think it's best if he evade a couple of Water Type attacks." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: If it spends too much time in a heavy rainstorm, it's flame will go out… permanently.

They see a footage of Charizard on the verge of death, and the flame on his tail is slowly dimming out to the point it could go out like a candle flame.

"Yikes. Now that's a weak spot that can kill a Charizard." Pit winced.

"So the flame on Charizard's Tail is his lifeforce, so if anyone puts the flame out, the Pokemon dies." Mega Man said.

"Yeah, and it's the same thing with Charmanders and Charmeleons." Pikachu added.

"Yeah, even if with their flames put out, they'll sure become weak when their flames are almost put out." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: But he's so fast and deadly, he might just overpower his enemies before they know what hit em.**

 _Pokedex: Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. When competing in an intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well._

"Yep. Definitely a brawler." Pit said.

"Strong but tough." Pac-man added.

The gang are starting to like Charizard. They're strong on ground and on air, and also they're sometimes hot blooded and acted like fire breathing dragon-like pokemon. Kirby likes Charizard because of their Fire attacks. Sonic has begin to take interest on him because of his speed, which it would great for him and Charizard to be in a race. Yoshi likes how Charizard is strong and him being a Fire and Flying would make him though of becoming a tough fight when using his Smash Ball form, and Ness admires his Special Attack. Everyone seems to be okay with Charizard. Now on to the votes.

* * *

And so everyone begins to vote which Pokemon will win:

 **Kirby: Charizard**

 **Ness: Blastoise**

 **Pikachu: Venusaur**

 **Toon Link: Venusaur**

 **Young Link: Venusaur**

 **Lucas: Blastoise**

 **Popo: Blastoise**

 **Nana: Blastoise**

 **Jigglypuff: Venusaur**

 **Mega Man: Charizard**

 **Pichu: Venusaur**

 **Sonic: Charizard**

 **Pac-man: Blastoise**

 **Villager: Venusaur**

 **Yoshi: Charizard**

 **Pit: Charizard**

And now for the result:

 **Venusaur: 6**

 **Blastoise: 5**

 **Charizard: 5**

So, the most votes goes to Venusaur while it's a tie with Blastoise and Charizard. So now, it's time to see who would win?

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllllleeeeee with the pokemon!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Pokemon X and Y - Pokemon Center*)**

The scene now shows a field with green grass and lush trees in the background. The gang sees Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander all happily hanging around and being cute.

"Hm. I have to admit, they are cute." Pit commented.

But it won't be last long. Just then, a mechanical crane looms above them and drops a huge pile candy on them.

"Hey… aren't those…?" Yoshi began.

"Yep, those are Rare Candies!" Pikachu answered.

"And, according to the guide, it says that rare candies make pokemon level up without battling or training, which can be help for making their stats go up, getting their new moves and… oh crap." Ness said, eye widened.

"What?" Kirby asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I think I know why they send that many Rare Candies…" Ness said.

"What is it?" Pit asked.

But before Ness could answer, a bright light flashed and the screen goes white.

 **(*Cues Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Victory Road*)**

When the screen cleared, the three cute starters are now fully grown.

Venusaur.

Blastoise.

Charizard.

"Eating that many rare candies would evolve them into their final evolved forms." Ness stated.

"And that makes them skip over their secondary forms." Pikachu added.

"Well that's a disappointment." Pit muttered.

Time to see which Pokemon is the strongest.

FIGHT!

Charizard, due to his higher speed, made the first move as he flipped in the air and flew towards Blastoise. He flew by and used Slash on the Shellfish pokemon which actually drew a little blood and did some damage.

Blastoise quickly retreats into his shell and uses Iron Defense to increase his already high Defense, right before Charizard came back as he slashed the turtle's shell with Slash, Dragon Claw and Shadow Claw but none of his claw attacks do any serious damage or can even pierce the shell. Charizard even uses Flamethrower which still doesn't even melt the shell in the slightest.

"Dang. That shell is pretty tough." Pit commented.

Venusaur jumps into the fray as launches a swarm of sharp leaves, known as Razor Leaf, which attack both pokemon. But since Blastoise is already in his shell and Iron Defense used, the Razor Leaf does little to no damage (despite Blastoise being Water type). Charizard may be resistant to Grass type attacks, but the Razor Leaf still did some damage due to his bad Defense as the leaves slashed across his body.

Charizard grabs Blastoise's shell as he flies into the air with it then throws the shell like a giant discus. The shell spins in the air until it rammed into Venusaur, causing some damage. Venusaur pops out of his shell and rams Venusaur with Skull Bash, causing even more damage as the Seed Pokemon skids back from the powerful force.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Ness winced.

Charizard envelops himself in a flaming aura as he activates Flare Blitz and charges towards Blastoise again. He slams himself into the Shellfish Pokemon as it does some damage to Blastoise but the recoil also harmed the Flame Pokemon a bit.

Both are now locked together as they try to overpower the other but are at a stalemate.

"Huh? How come Charizard is battling Blastoise… but not Venusaur…?" Pit said, slightly confused.

"Maybe because Charizard wants to fight someone more worthy. And Blastoise is obviously one of them." Ness answered.

But at the same time, that leaves them open for Venusaur as he quickly devised a plan.

Venusaur uses Synthesis to heal some of his lost HP back and then uses Sweet Scent to increase his accuracy, as the whole area is covered in an aroma of sweet scents. Charizard and Blastoise stop fighting as they look around and are confused what is happening.

"Guessing that got their attention." Sonic smirked.

Thanks to Sweet Scent, Venusaur uses Sleep Powder as a thick cloud of the powder engulfs the area that will put both Blastoise and Charizard to sleep. Charizard was able to escape, thanks to his greater speed, before the powder even took effect. But Blastoise wasn't so lucky as the Sleep Powder kicks in. Before he fell asleep, he withdraws into his shell again and uses another Iron Defense.

"Hm. Very clever." Villager said as he mysterious took his notepad and pen out and wrote down Venusaur's strategic plan.

Venusaur realized Charizard escaped so he made another plan.

Venusaur uses Vine whip that lashes out and wraps around Charizard's tail, trapping him in place as Venusaur begins to charge the Solar Beam as he concentrates all the solar energy he stored into the flower on his back. Charizard now has his attention on the Seed Pokemon as he shrugs off the Vine Whip and dives straight towards Venusaur. But before Charizard could even get close, The Grass/Poison type had enough charged energy to fire the Solar Beam as the massive yellow beam heads straight towards the Fire/Flying type. Charizard takes the challenge head on with Flamethrower as both attacks collide.

"Whoa, they collided, and they're evenly matched." Pit said in shock.

"Damn. Who would've thought that these two attack can be this powerful when they collided." Sonic said, surprised.

Then, after a brief struggle, the beams both turn into a massive explosion as the screen went white.

When the white faded, the gang couldn't believe what else they saw.

What was once a lush field with trees has now been reduced to a scorched wasteland.

"Damn. Talk a deviation." Sonic commented.

"So this is the power of two maxed out pokemon…" Pit said as his brain could barely process on what he witness. "That… was… amazing…!"

"When both attacks that are based on heat, it can destroy anything in a wide radius." Ness explained.

"That does explains the forest into a giant wasteland." Mega Man said.

 **(*Cues: Pokemon X/Y - Battle! Lysandre (Guitar)*)**

Meanwhile, the only pokemon everyone sees is Venusaur who somehow survived the explosion, but Blastoise and Charizard are nowhere to be seen. As Venusaur looks around, he's having a hard time seeing through the thick cloud of dust and ash and sees nothing.

Suddenly, he sees a silhouette in the dust that looks like Charizard.

Too late.

Charizard flies out of the dust with Wing Attack straight towards Venusaur, as the Seed pokemon is too slow to dodge or even react. Venusaur roars in extreme pain while the Samshers, especially Villager, cringed at seeing Charizard's Wing attack slice right through Venusaur's flower as the trunk gets sliced off and the flower is blown away. The Flying type move took serious damage on Venusaur which really weakened him, not to mention, without his flower, Venusaur is unable to use any of his attacks.

Popo, Nana and Pichu cover their ears as they didn't want to hear the pained roars of the Grass/Poison Type Pokemon.

The camera moves away as the roaring ends.

The scene now shows Blastoise, still in his shell… and snoring.

"Even with the whole land being destroyed, he's still asleep?" Pit said, sweatdropped.

"I guess he sleeps more than Snorlax." Pikachu replied also sweatdropped.

But they also saw Venusaur's flower rolling across the wasteland like a tumbleweed, slightly insulting Weiss a bit. A small pile of dust seeps into the shell and causes the Water type to sneeze and wake up.

"Gesundheit!" Kirby shouted.

 **(*Cues: Pokemon FRLG — Kanto Trainer Battle (Remix)*)**

Blastoise looks around and sees Charizard in the distance. Both pokemon stare each other in the eyes as the final battle is about to commence.

The screen flashes as it breaks into black and a pokeball flies toward the viewers. **(A/N: A reference every time a Wild Pokemon/Trainer Battle begins)**

The music is now intense as Charizard and Blastoise are about 100 feet away from each other and continue to glare at each other.

But Blastoise has an idea since he wants the odds stacked in his favor. Blastoise uses Rain Dance as a sphere of water is shot into the sky which creates a thunderstorm as rain pours down on the wasteland.

Now Blastoise's water attacks are enhanced while Charizard's fire attacks are reduced.

The two pokemon still stand there and wait for the other to make the wrong move.

A lightning struck the middle of the battlefield….. both charge as they roar for the final duel.

Charizard's greater speed made him hit first as he slashes Blastoise several times with Slash and goes for the head. But Blastoise leans back which caused the Fire/Flying type to miss and trip forward. Blastoise uses Bite and chomps on Charizard's neck which drew blood. The dragon roars in pain as he uses Fire Spin and surrounds both him and his opponent in a ring of fire.

What make the fight cool is that they are fighting while rain is pouring and fire burning around them.

A symbol of fire and water clashing.

Blastoise grabs Charizard's wings and headbutts him in the head.

The gang winced at the sound of the impact.

"Ouch." Pit grunted.

But that left the turtle open as Charizard uses Fire Fang and chomps on Blastoise's head, just right above his left eye and blood is drawn as well.

Everyone is just wide eyed at the brutal fashion these two are giving each other.

"I think that is how animals fight like that in the wild…" Lucas said in slight fear.

"Either in self defense or in offensive approach." Popo replied.

The painful biting that Blastoise is enduring and his own blood seeping into his eye gives him an adrenaline boost as he uses all the strength he could muster….and _rips Charizard's wings off!_

Everyone all jaw dropped at what just happened.

"Oh my god!" Ness, PIkachu and Pit cried.

Kirby did his best to cover both Jigglypuff's and Pichu's eyes from witnessing it, along with Popo and Nana.

The force that ripped the wings off causes both pokemon to fly back and land on their backs. Blastoise quickly gets back up as the blood is washed away from the rain. His left eye is shut and the wound above slowly seals up.

Charizard barely gets back up as he's drained from taking too much damage early on and now losing his wings makes it even worse.

Blastoise lumbers over to Charizard, who is still trying to recover, grabs him by the neck. Charizard tries to counter with Flamethrower but a second claw also grips his neck which forced the Fire type to choke and cancel his attack.

"Oh no…" Kirby whispered in horror.

Blastoise leans forward as his cannons aim point blank at Charizard's head and uses Hydro Pump. Thanks to Rain Dance, the Water type move is even more powerful than before.

"If the Hydro Pump attack can punch through steel and Rain Dance is boosting it to ten fold, then Charizard is gonna lose his head."Toon Link said in slight horror.

But they weren't expecting what's about to happen.

Blastoise forces water down Charizard's throat… then Charizard's body begins to expand like a water balloon.

Charizard's body continues to expand as Blastoise lets go which sends Charizard into the air, but his impressive accuracy that can reach 160 feet keeps him shooting into Charizard's mouth. The Smashers watches Charizard almost fade away into the distance… until he popped like a balloon as blood and guts fly everywhere.

"Bye-Bye…" Kirby said, sadly.

Everyone else just started there with their mouths agape.

The rain stops as the fire goes out and the sun shines brightly in the sky again. Blastoise lets out a triumphant roar to the sky.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Total War — Pokemon Anime*)**

They see Blastoise eating Venusaur's flower (which was another offense to Weiss). As for Charizard, his tail slowly dims… and goes out like a candle.

 **Boomstick: CHARIZARD! NOOOOOOOOO!**

"Man, that's really overkill right over there." Pac-man said.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and Froggy-Plant-whatever-asaur.**

Ness facepalmed at that. "It's Venusaur…" He said, correctly while sighing.

On with the results.

Wiz: Charizard's greater speed allowed first attack, and it's proud warrior mentality led to striking Blastoise first.

"That does sound like someone that can take down its opponent head first." Pac-man chuckled.

 **Boomstick: But Venusaur knew he had to take Charizard down right away. So everyone's favorite fire lizard was doomed. Taking too much damage early on from two different angles.**

"Yep. And his low defense was also the downfall to Charizard when fighting." Ness said.

Wiz: But poor Venusaur didn't stand a chance against Charizard's dual typing. And the bulky defense of Blastoise was more than enough to outlast both of them.

"Well, there's an old saying: 'the best offense is the best defense'." Mega Man stated.

Wiz: Also, since Charizard and Venusaur do not naturally learn Sunny Day, they could not counter the Rain Dance.

"Yep. Blastoise just had that in the bag." Blake said. Then they see a comment.

 **Boomstick: "But Wizard, shouldn't they all just counter each other?"**

"Oh yeah, that's right. They all are the respective types that can harm one of the other." Ness said.

"Venusaur is a Grass Type, Blastoise is a Water Type, and Charizard is a Fire Type, which means each type can be attacked by one type or another." Pikachu said. "It's like a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"But instead of hands, they used elemental types to do that." Pit replied.

Wiz: Ah yes, the rock-paper-scissors factor is a bit tricky, Grass beats Water, Water beats Fire, Fire beats Grass. But the core of any pokemon battle comes down to mathematics.

They see Flamethrower used as an example.

* * *

 **FLAMETHROWER**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Category: Special**

 **Power: 90**

 **Accuracy: 100%**

 **Uses: 15**

 **STAB: x 1.5**

 **Alt Effect: 10% Burn Chance**

 **Super Effect: Bug, Ice, Steel, Grass**

 **Not Effect: Dragon, Fire, Rock, Water**

* * *

Wiz: Every attack does a specific amount of damage, with specific effects, to specific types, with specific accuracy.

"Man. That's a lot of specific information." Sonic said.

 **Boomstick: And each pokemon stats are clearly displayed in the good old Pokedex.**

Wiz: So, by comparing every move, effect, choice, order, and likeness of occurrence, there are over 7000 different possible ways this battle could play out.

The gang was astonished.

"Woah. There are _THAT_ many ways this fight could lead to?" Ness said impressed.

"I guess so." Pit replied.

Wiz: And out of all potential matches, Blastoise wins the majority.

They see that Venusaur…. only wins 17% of the battles. Charizard does fairly better with 35%. And Blastoise wins 48% of it, making him the winner.

"Darn…." Villager said at seeing Venusaur's low percentage.

Then they see a comparison of Charizard and Blastoise.

* * *

 **Comparing Attack To Defense & So On**

 **Charizard:**

 **Attack: -16**

 **Defense: -5**

 **Special Attack: +4**

 **Special Defense: 0**

 **Speed: 1st**

 **HP: 78**

 **Blastoise:**

 **Attack: +5**

 **Defense: +16**

 **Special Attack: 0**

 **Special Defense: -4**

 **Speed: 2nd**

 **HP: 79**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Even when removing type effectiveness entirely, and pitting Attack and Special Attack, against Defense and Special Defense, factoring in Health and Speed, the turtle tank still takes it. Blastoise** _ **H2OWNED!**_

The fighters actually considered that pun kinda cool as Kirby and Pikachu laughed.

Wiz: The winner is Blastoise.

The fighters who voted for Blastoise cheered the most while all the others gave him credit too but cheered more for the pokemon that did try to win but lost.

"Well…. that was an intense battle." Sonic said.

"Agreed. That was an insane fight." Toon Link answered.

"Yeah! Pokemon are awesome!" Lucas said happily.

"I wonder what else the guidebook has that we could see in it." Pit said but the screen showed something.

 **Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle.**

The fighters hears the whirring sounds like that of a machine… then they see a humanoid robot shoot a laser out of it's chest…. then they see blue eye glowing in the dark.

 _?: I will show no mercy._

Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play as he saw the awesome robots.


	35. Episode 34 - Fulgore VS Sektor

**Episode 34 - Fulgore VS Sektor**

 **Fulgore belongs to Microsoft**

 **Sektor belongs to Warner Bros and NetherRealm Studios**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

* * *

Kirby puts the disc in and hits play. Then a new ad called SGC, a convention which is also video game party for everyone to join in which please everyone.

 **(*Cues: Invader Jim Johnstone*)**

Everyone now see several footages of many cyborgs with awesome designs and weaponry.

 **Boomstick: Cyborgs… are fucking badass!**

Wiz: As someone with my own cybernetic arm that suffers constant glitches, I have to agree. Cyborgs are awesome.

"Yay Robots! Yay Cyborgs!" Kirby said, cheering on mech like that.

"I can see Kirby liking it." Pikachu said, seeing him like that.

"Yeah, and this fight is about cyborgs, meaning this fight is all about people with cybernetics." Ness said.

"Heh. Now that's my kind of robot." Sonic said, smirking.

 **Boomstick: Like Fulgore, the metal monster of Killer Instinct.**

Wiz: And Sektor, the ninja cyborg from Mortal Kombat.

But they also see another cyborg that looks similar to Sektor, colored yellow.

"So, both cyborgs from two fighting games are battling each other, this is getting interesting." Ness said with interest.

 **Boomstick: Totally should have been Cyrax….**

Though, they couldn't see it, they heard something like a metallic object glitching and twitching right before hearing the sound of someone getting punched.

 **Boomstick: AHAHH! What the hell?!**

Wiz: *Sarcastic* Oh sorry. Arm's glitching up again.

That caused the gang to laugh.

 **Boomstick: When you least expect it Wiz…. when you least expect it.**

"Now that's funny." Pikachu laughed.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The first thing they see is some kind of world that looks corrupted.

 **(*Cues: Fulgore's Theme — Killer Instinct Teaser*)**

Wiz: In the dystopian world of Killer Instinct, there are no governments, no courts, no nations. There is only the mega corporation that controls the Earth.

 **Boomstick: Walmar- *Clears throat* Ultratech!**

"Well, at least there's one company that isn't store franchise." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, but he almost said Walmart, and I don't think that company is evil." Pit replied.

"Nope it isn't." Ness said.

Wiz: To tighten his iron grip even further, Ultratech's chairman plotted to build an army of cybernetic enforces. Thus, created the deadly, sadistic prototype known as Fulgore.

The fighters then sees Fulgore as a towering, menacing, robot covered in grayish-black metal. His optics glow red while tubes are protruding from the side of his head and wearing some kind of plume that resembles a ponytail. He also wields some deadly looking claws that stick form his arms like gauntlets.

 **Fulgore**

 **(*Cues: Killer Instinct 2: Gold — Fulgore's Theme*)**

Everyone stared in awe at the intimidating robot as it was kicking ass left and right.

"Damn. I thought Eggman's robots are more intimidating." Sonic said, looking at Fulgore.

"He's looking scary." Pichu said, looking almost afraid of him.

"And seems like he's been a powerful robot in his world." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: Fulgore. Now there's a name that will strike fear into your enemies.**

"True that, brother." Pikachu agrees.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 1.96 m / 6'5"**

 **Weight: 249.5 kg / 550 lbs**

 **Manufacturer: Ultratech**

 **Cyber-soldier prototype**

 **Artificial intelligence based on KI champion Black Eagle**

 **Primary mission: Kill Jago & conquer the world!**

 **Owner of the Hype Beam**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Standing 6'5" and with over 500 lbs of reinforced steel, Fulgore a brutal killing machine, all while rocking a stylish ponytail. Steven Seagal would be proud.**

"Huh? Steven Seagal?" Pit asked.

"Wasn't he that famous actor that known to be many things, including martial artist and a musician?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, Though everyone finds him a handsome man, due to his ponytail." Ness answered.

"That's a good way to put it." Villager said, sweatdropped.

Wiz: Actually, to dupe people into trusting their cyborgs, Ultratech cleverly designed Fulgore to look the part of an honorary knight, helmet plume included.

 **Boomstick: Call it what you want Wiz, that's a ponytail.**

Everyone chuckled because that plume pretty much does look like a ponytail.

"Well I gotta say, some things may look different to some people's perspective." Ness said.

Wiz: Before testing of the prototype even began, Ultratech has sold over 15 million Fulgore units worldwide.

"Damn. That's five times more than Eggman with his robots." Sonic said with wide eyes.

"And it's a good thing they aren't prototype." Mega Man said, referring to Eggman's robots.

Wiz: And if Robocop's ED-209 has taught us anything, that's a bad idea.

"Guess people want to use them without patients, instead of going through the testing phase." Ness said. Everyone nodded in that agreement.

 **Boomstick: Someone, just finally got the bright idea to see if this thing even worked, had entered Fulgore into Ultratech's annual Killer Instinct tournament.**

Ness's eyes were widen. "What?! Seriously?! They brought into a combat tournament without even testing it yet?! This Ultratech company really needs to work setting up things better." He said.

Wiz: Sure enough, there was a major problem; Fulgore's mechanical body was so advanced, Ultratech's top scientists could not create an artificial intelligence that could operate it efficiently.

 **Boomstick: Fulgore needed the mind of a true fighting spirit.**

That got everyone's attention as they listen in on what they have to say on that last sentence.

 **(*Cues: Killer Instinct (2013) — Thunder Theme*)**

The Smashers sees some kind of tribesman, which got Jigglypuff's eyes turning into heart while Kirby, noticing it, puffed up for that, as they are introduced to this mysterious man.

 **Boomstick: Enter Eagle, the older brother of current KI combatant, Chief Thunder.**

Wiz: Eagle had entered a previous KI tournament and won. He used his newfound fame to publicly protest Ultratech. People rallied; talk of revolution began to seed.

"Wow, even as won the previous tournament and rebel on Ultratech, he's quite manly." Jigglypuff said, dreamily.

"Hmph. He maybe good but there's nothing special about that guy." Kirby muttered.

"But the only question I don't get is how is this guy have to do with Ultratech and Fulgore." Pit said.

"We'll find out." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: But then some guy, probably the dude who wanted to test Fulgore, was like "Hey! Let's kill Eagle, stop his revolution, then rip out his brain and drop it in our robot!" Eagle mysteriously disappeared, Fulgore started kicking ass, and that guy probably got a promotion.**

"Say What?!" Kirby, Jigglypuff, Ness, Mega Man and Pikachu all said at what they just heard.

"Wait, did I hear him correctly? Did he just say that they killed the guy and put his brain in the robot?!" Sonic said, shocked by that statement.

"So that's what they meant by the 'mind of a fighting spirit'. They only wanted the brain of Black Eagle!" Toon Link said, figured it out.

"So they implanted his brain to a machine?! That's so wrong!" Pit said in anger. "This is just like RoboCop!"

"And now, like Murphy, his fate belongs to a company that made him a robot against his will." Mega Man said in disgust.

Wiz: With the implanted mind of Eagle, Fulgore effortlessly smashed through foe after foe. However, Eagle still lived, somewhere within. Constantly fighting to overcome his malicious programming and horribly ironic situation.

This also surprised everyone and also made them feel slightly remorseful Eagle is in a similar situation Robocop went through.

"It's RoboCop all over again..." Pit grunted.

"Now he's struggling to regain his humanity…" Mega Man stated.

Now Kirby felt sorry for Eagle, despite being a thief to Jigglypuff's heart, but now that his mind is in a machine, just like RoboCop, he feels like one of his friends and loved ones might end up like them. He just hopes that it would happen.

Now they focus on his fighting style and weaponry.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Plasma Claw**

 **Plasma Storm**

 **Eye Laser**

 **Reflector**

 **Cyber Dash**

 **Cber Port**

 **Cloaking Device**

 **Devastation Beam**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fulgore draws from Eagle's traditional Okichitaw fighting style, which crosses Judo, Taekwondo and Hapkido with short range blades.**

"Wow, even for a tribesman, he learns 3 types of fighting styles, and mastered it into one." Pit said.

Wiz: Like his quad Plasma Claws which can cut through almost any metal with temperatures over 30,000 fahrenheit.

"Huh. Guess his claws are more heat resistant than Slash Man's claws." Mega Man said, impressed.

"Or the Wolf Claws…" Pit said, remembering one of his claws from his previous adventure.

 **Boomstick: In addition, he's equipped with everything a badass, killer cyborg should have; Plasma Storm fireballs, a Reflector to bounce back projectiles, a** _ **Cyber Port,**_ **a Cloaking Device, and laser eyes for flare.**

Kirby's and Pichu's eyes widen with stars twitching from seeing that many features.

"He's quite well armed, for a robot." Ness commented.

"Even I can't carry that weapons." Mega Man replied.

* * *

 **NO MERCIES**

 **Turret Morph**

 **Laser Site**

 **Machine Morph**

 **Terminator**

* * *

Wiz: And when his foes time grows short, Fulgore uses one of four overwhelming finishers called No Mercies.

 **(*Cues: Killer Instinct (2013) — Fulgore Theme*)**

They watched Fulgore detach his head from his body as a turret pops out and begins shooting at the opponent until he falls over dead (the same guy that was a victim to Orchid's breasts).

Mega Man and Ness just stared with wide eyes, shocked and confusion.

"What the hell…!" Pikachu said in shock.

"H-how can he f-fit a turret at that size inside his body?!" Ness said in disbelief.

"Whoa, that is just… whoa!" Sonic said, eye widened.

 **Boomstick: I don't even— Where was he keeping that?! And how can he see where he's aiming?!**

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking too." Sonic said as Ness is still trying to understand how a robot can do that.

Wiz: Fulgore's strength is staggering. But where does all this power come from? Hidden in his armor chassis is-

 **Boomstick: That giant, fucking turret, somehow!**

Wiz: A nuclear reactor. Which powers everything at his disposal.

"A nuclear reactor huh? That sounds like what a certain egghead might do." Sonic muttered.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Dr. Eggman!"

"Gurgh, thanks Orbot!" Eggman said, while sitting on his desk planning to do something bad.

 _Back to Death Battle..._

* * *

 **REACTOR**

 **Power Source**

 **Charges up through:**

 **-Activated charge**

 **-Auto-triple attacks**

 **-Instinct Mode**

 **Full charge required for Devastation Beam**

 **Full charge increases speed & power**

* * *

Wiz: Fulgore can manually overclock his reactor, increasing its charge multiple times.

"But, that would also leave him wide open for one of his opponents to attack him." Pit pointed out which everyone agrees on.

 **Boomstick: At max charge, he gains a massive power increase, doubling his speed and allowing him to fire a giant laser of doom; the Devastation Beam.**

At full charge, they watch Fulgore open his chest compartment and unleashed a massive red beam of destruction.

"That… Was… AWESOME!" Pit, Kirby and Pikachu shouted as their heads were about to blow up from seeing the weapon Fulgore showed off.

 **(*Cues: Fulgore's Theme — Killer Instinct Teaser*)**

 **Boomstick: With something like that, he's gotta be unstoppable.**

Wiz: Almost, until he met the warrior monk, Jago, who literally tore him apart.

"Well, so much for being unstoppable." Pit said.

"Literally." Sonic said.

"But, isn't Jago the brother of Orchid?" Kirby asked.

"You mean the woman who flashes her chest at her opponents?" TL asked.

"Yes." Kirby answered.

"Then, yes, he is." Toon Link replied.

But however, hearing Orchid's name, made Jigglypuff and Nana look very unhappy.

Wiz: Despite the dismemberment, Ultratech still had plans for their mechanical butcher. He was rebuilt. Stronger, faster and reprogrammed with a new mission; find and kill his rival, Jago. A mission Fulgore never completed.

"Well, at least he has a rival." Pikachu replied.

* * *

 **FEATS & FAULTS**

 **\+ Defeated T.J Combo effortlessly**

 **\+ Defeated Orchid**

 **\+ Mind of a former KI champion**

— **Beaten by Jago and Orchid together**

— **Has yet to defeat Jago**

— **Charging reactor severely opens up defense**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He came** _ **so**_ **close! But then the little wuse called in his god-slaying sister, Orchid, and double teamed him into destruction.**

"...Wuss!" Pikachu and Sonic said at the same time, looking quite disappointed.

"I don't know, calling his sister might be the right choice when facing Fulgore." Mega Man said.

"Right. Because, since Fulgore is a giant robot with a mind of a fighter he's too powerful for Jago to defeat, well, that is until Orchid shown up and helped him defeated him." Ness stated.

"Guess that true." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: Still, Fulgore is a monster, annihilating anyone who gets in his way….**

Then they see Fulgore defeated by Orchid.

 **Boomstick:.. Well, nearly anyone…. Bitch.**

"HA!" Pikachu and Sonic laughed. But the girls seemed offended by what Boomstick said.

 **They watched Fulgore do an Ultra Combo on some kind of werewolf (Sabrewulf) which was awesome.**

 _Announcer: ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOOO!_

After that, everyone seems to have mixed feeling for Fulgore. Ness and Mega Man do liked the design and power than surpasses any other robot they come across with, the same goes Pit, and Kirby too who liked his fighting style and weapons. But they don't like about it is that Fulgore's brain belongs to the previous champion of KI, Black Eagle, and, like Robocop, is controlled against his will inside his mechanical body. They hoped that he might regain his humanity someday.

On with the next combatant.

* * *

They now see the Mortal Kombat universe again.

 **(*Cues: The Tower — Mortal Kombat 9*)**

Wiz: Earth was in grave danger. The interdimensional overlord, Shao Kahn, was one victory away from conquering the human world.

"Too bad it's gone now." Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: In order to stack up with Kahn's invading monsters, the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins came up with a plan SO crazy it might just work.**

"Which is…?" Ness said

Wiz: "Let's turn all of our ninjas into robots!"

 **Boomstick: That guy is my fucking hero.**

"Robot Ninjas huh? Sounds quite interesting." Sonic said.

"Hm. Doubtful, but, actually I don't think that idea is quite that bad." Mega Man said.

 **(*Cues: Mortal Kombat 9 — The Courtyard*)**

Now they see a gruesome procedure as the person is going through some kind of surgical experiment as as the armor became part of his body. This scene made Kirby, Lucas, Jigglypuff, Pichu and the Ice Climbers grossed out and had to cover their eyes.

Wiz: Thus, the cyber initiative was created. The first and only willing member of the Lin Kuei to undergo the mechanization was the grandmaster's own son, Sektor.

Before becaming a cyborg, everyone sees Sektor as an ordinary human who was the son of the grandmaster. After becoming the cyborg he is now, Sektor's armor, from head to toe, is crimson red with blue optics and wires from his head that resembles dreadlocks in a ponytail.

 **Sektor**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 1.85 m / 6'1" (Same height as Snake)**

 **Weight: 136 kg / 300 lbs**

 **Model number LK-9T9**

 **Former member of the Lin Kuei**

 **Tekunin grandmaster**

 **Fighting styles**

 **-Ninjitsu**

 **-Sambo**

 **-Kenpo**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Who names their kid Sektor? It's like the day his child was born and he's like "I'm gonna give you this cool cyber name, just in case I ever pull off my crazy as shit plan to turn everyone I know into robots."**

"Unless of course, you have big plans on turning his own son and his tribe in robot ninjas, or see into the future which that would be impossible." Ness said.

"Maybe, but in the world of Mortal Kombat, nothing's impossible." Pikachu answered.

 _Sektor: *Appears from a portal and shoots flames from his wrists* I will show no mercy!_

Wiz: Sektor was already an unrivaled assassin, and master of Ninjitsu, Sambo, and Kenpo.

"Wow, all 3 fighting styles, and he's still the best." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: As a cyborg, he's all that plus extra armor and never ending supply of missiles.**

They watch Sektor opening his chest compartment and launching missiles out of his chest.

"Wow, amazing!" Kirby squealed.

Wiz: Why would a ninja, master of the silent kill, use a missile launcher?

"I don't know, maybe they wanted to change something for the ninjas, if they want to become cyborgs." Toon Link replied.

"Also, they lack stealth and always attack head on, just Ryu and Strider." Young Link said.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Chest Missile**

 **-Double Missile**

 **-Homing Missile**

 **-Upward Missile**

 **Rocket Punch**

 **Flame Burner [A flamethrower]**

 **Cloaking Device**

 **Laser Pistol**

 **Pulse Blades**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's also got two flamethrowers in his wrists, a cloaking device, a laser pistol, a teleporting Rocket Punch, and lightsabers.**

Wiz: They're actually called Pulse Blades.

 **Boomstick: They're definitely lightsabers. Sweet royalty, free lightsabers.**

"Yay! Lightsabers!" Kirby said, happily

Now RWBY sees Sektor has beaten his opponent as he finishers her (Mileena) off. He opens his chest as four missiles hover next to him and launches a fifth at his opponent… which explodes as her entire torso was blown off and his arms, chest, and head were launched in the air… and the four missiles locked onto them and blew them up all at once.

That got mostly everyone disturbed and looked like their about to puke.

"Yikes…" was Sonic's response.

"Note to self: Stay away from Sektor's range." Ness said.

* * *

 **FATALITIES**

 **Compactor**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Missile Strike**

 **-A single, powerful missile**

 **Robo-Sek**

 **-Fires 5 missiles at once**

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Subway — Mortal Kombat 9*)**

Wiz: To close a kill, Sektor finishes foes with a brutal Fatality, like the Robo-Sek, Missile Strike, or the compactor.

Sektor then summons a compactor out of his chest and turns his next victim (Sonya) into paste after crushing her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, Pac-man, Villager, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mega Man and the Ice Climbers screamed at the same time after this.

"HOLY SH*T!" Sonic exclaimed.

After that, Kirby, Sonic, Pit and Pikachu ran into the bathroom and they heard the sound of them puking. Then they came back with a green face and sits back down.

"Gurl… How long are they show us things that are disgusting?" Pit asked.

"We may never know…" Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: Okay. How do these robo-guys keep all this impossible shit in their chests? Do they have black holes for hearts or something?**

* * *

 **BOARD OF WISDOM**

 **Compactor (Sektor)**

 **Minimum force required to crush average human body:**

 **1.8 TONS**

* * *

Wiz: Regardless of the storage quantity, Sektor's compactor can crush a human being in mere seconds. At minimum, crushing an entire human body into paste requires nearly 2 tons of pressure.

"That explains a lot." Ness replied.

Wiz: The new Sektor proved invaluable, aiding Shah Kahn in multiple Mortal Kombat tournaments against the defenders of humanity. And after Kahn discovered a loophole around the tournaments rules, Sektor lead the Lin Kuei in the invasion of Earthrealm.

 **Boomstick: But despite the pure badassery of being a robo-ninja, not everybody wanted to do it.**

"I don't blame them, some people don't like becoming cyborg ninjas." Mega Man admitted.

Wiz: Fearing the lost of mind and soul, a few Lin Kuei managed to escape. Sektor was tasked to hunting these traitors and dragging them back to the grandmaster, dead or alive.

"Okay, that one was a little overkill." Pit said, feeling disgusted

Wiz: The list of defectors included a young ninja named Sub-Zero.

Hearing the name, they see a ninja in a blue-garbed ninja-like uniform.

"Whoa, I'm guessing that guy must be an exactly ninja." Pit commented.

* * *

 **FEATS & FAULTS**

 **\+ Defeated Smoke**

 **\+ Defeated Hydro with Cyrax**

 **\+ Assassinated Lin Kuei Grandmaster**

— **Lost Grandmaster title to Sub-Zero**

— **Has yet to defeat Sub-Zero**

— **Mentally Insane (Which disturbed Pit)**

* * *

 **(*Cues:The Armory — Mortal Kombat 9*)**

 **Boomstick: Mecha Sektor was nearly unstoppable (Pikachu: Oh here we go…). He's slaughtered the clan's enemies by the dozens, without so much as batting a single robo-eye. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never take down that poster boy, Sub-Zero.**

"How embarrassing…" Pikachu said, sarcastically as he chuckled.

"Heh, guess that one chore that he never finished." Sonic smirked.

Wiz: Until Raiden reset the timeline and practically gift wrapped him.

"It's just like how he did with Shao Kahn when he try to take control on Armageddon." Kirby said, remembering that from the last episode.

"Exactly." Ness nodded.

Wiz: However, Sektor's transformation was not perfect. While his cybernetics enhanced his body, they had a different affect on his mind.

"Oh boy, that can't good." Yoshi said, looking quite scared.

Wiz: In just a few years, Sektor unraveled, tumbling deeper and deeper into an unescapable well of in insanity.

 **(*Cues: The Living Forest — Mortal Kombat 9*)**

"I guess the cybernetics in his body must've cause him to go mad." Mega Man said, as he felt somewhat pity for him.

Wiz: Mad with power, Sektor murdered his own father, attending to claim the title of grandmaster for himself.

"...You know, at first, killing your own parent may sound horrible, but that crosses the line." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: Until Sub-Zero showed up and totally ninja'd that shit, and then kicked him out of the Lin Kuei for good. Bummer.**

"For him, maybe." Ness said.

Wiz: Sektor was alone. His only companions, the twisted voices in his head.

"Well, it's official, he's insane." Pikachu said.

"Uh, I believe the correct words for that is 'Mentally Unstable'." Pit said, correctly, since Fulgore is a cyborg.

"For once, I agree." Ness nodded.

 **Boomstick: MORTAL KOMBAAAAT *Singing the Mortal Kombat theme***

 _Smoke: They actually did it; you're a cyborg._

 _Sektor: We are the Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night._

After that, everyone had a mixed opinion on Sektor. While he's a badass fighter in world of Mortal Kombat and has a very impressive arsenal of gadgets and weaponry he can keep in his chest compartment, the Smashers all admit that he's mentally crazy due to his cybernetic body and he's an assassin that works for Shao Kahn, along with murdering the grandmaster, who happens to be his father, for the title himself, but later was kick out thanks to Sub-Zero. Kirby has a feeling that his friends and loved ones would due the same if that were to happen in the nearby future.

Now onto the votes.

* * *

Everyone begins to votes on who's gonna win:

 **Kirby: Fulgore**

 **Pikachu: Sektor**

 **Yoshi: Fulgore**

 **Jigglypuff: Fulgore**

 **Ness: Fulgore**

 **Popo: Sektor**

 **Nana: Fulgore**

 **Young Link: Fulgore**

 **Pichu: Fulgore**

 **Lucas: Fulgore**

 **Toon Link: Fulgore**

 **Pit: Fulgore**

 **Sonic: Fulgore**

 **Mega Man: Fulgore**

 **Pac-man: Sektor**

 **Villager: Fulgore**

And for the results:

 **Fulgore: 13**

 **Sektor: 3**

So it's a total of 13 votes for Fulgore. Guessing some people felt sorry for him the most because of his mind being a machine and struggles on to his humanity. Guess they would him to win.

Now to the battle.

* * *

Wiz: *With Boomstick singing in the background* Alright. the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Death Battle!**

* * *

They see Sektor sprinting through an industrial warehouse (likely owned by Ultratech) until he suddenly hit something that looked like that wasn't there that caused a loud clang as he stumbled back as if he ran into a metal wall. The fighters and Sektor can't see it well, but they know something is standing there since they see the shimmer of the figure. Sektor has a exclamation mark above his head and quickly teleports a distance back as the figure deactivates his cloaking device, who is none other than Fulgore.

 **(*Cues: Killer Instinct (2013) — Fulgore's Theme*)**

This is it. The battle between two killer cyborgs are about to begin as everyone watches in anticipation with their blood pumping thanks to the epic music playing.

Winner take all.

 **FIGHT!**

Fulgore lumbers forward but he's a bit slow to reach Sektor in time as the ninja cyborg charges and launches a missile at Fulgore. But the Cyborg of Ultratech uses his Reflector to send the missile back. Then Fulgore uses both his Cyber Dash and Cyberport too close the distance in a second and punch Sektor in the gut, followed by a vicious combo that knocked Sektor back.

 **7 HITS**

 **"** _ **Brutal Combo!"**_

"Huh. Now that's a start." Sonic said, seeing how this battle turns out.

Fulgore started to charge his reactor but Sektor quickly recovered and teleported over to Fulgore with a Rocket Punch that sent Fulgore in the air, as Sektor landed his own combo on Fulgore, then slammed him into the ground.

 **5 HITS**

 **"** _ **Hyper!"**_

Sektor then shoots a stream of fire from his Flame Burner that stuns Fulgore. Sektor brings out his Pulse Blades and unleashes a series of strikes, slashes and jabs with his Pulse Blades at a fast pace and with impressive skill that Fulgore is getting constantly damaged by.

"Yay! Lightsabers!" Kirby shouted with excitement.

"Even with both sabers, they sure are go in close combat." Pit said with interested.

But Fulgore managed to get his timing right as he ducks under another swing and counters with an uppercut that sent Sektor flying again, breaking the combo.

 **"** _ **C-C-C-Combo Breaker!"**_

"That's bad." Pikachu said, seeing Sektor sent flying like that.

Fulgore launches three Plasma Storm projectiles while also charging his reactor again.

Sektor gets hit by the Plasma Storm just when he hits the ground but quickly gets back up on his feet.

 **(*Cues Mortal Kombat — Main Theme (Remix)*)**

Sektor locks onto Fuglore as he uses Robo-Sek and the five missiles rain down on Fulgore. Fulgore was one bar away from being fully charged but stopped as he detects the missiles, which he easily destroys with his Eye Laser.

"That's a good counter." Toon Link said.

But that leaves him open as Sektor uses his ninja speed and agility, as he swings on the ceiling lights and lands attacks Fulgore with another combo that actually stunned Fulgore again.

 **(*Cues: Mortal Kombat 9 — Battle Plan*)**

With Ultratech's greatest robot left open, Sektor uses the Compactor and tries to crush Fulgore like a tin can. But Fulgore resists as he pushes back and both robots struggle to overpower the other.

 **(*Cues: Killer Instinct (2013) — Main Theme*)**

Then…. Fulgore is fully charged.

The odds have stacked for one of them.

With his power at max, Fulgore effortlessly breaks the Compactor and just as easily begins assaulting Sektor with more power and speed than before. Sektor is completely helpless, with no ways to fight back as, Fulgore finishes the combo with his Devastation Beam that obliterates Sektor, as his remains scatter across the Warehouse.

The Smash Fighters jawdrops.

 **37 Hit**

 **"** _ **ULTRAAAAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Fulgore has terminated the intruder.

 **K.O!**

* * *

The Smashers could not believe what they just saw as their jaws remained agape.

After a minute of silence.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Pit and Kirby all shouted at once. Everyone else couldn't help but to admit that it's an epic battle

Now on with the results.

To make further insults to Sektor, Fulgore becomes a humongous robot version of himself and destroys Sektor's remains with his guns.

 **Boomstick: Yep. Devastation Beam lives up to it's name.**

"Which was obvious with the word 'Devastation'." Pit pointed out.

Wiz: This was a close one. With his ninja abilities, Sektor could easily outmaneuver Fulgore's bulk. But Fulgore had the edge in every other category.

"Is it wrong to say it was a consequence?" Asked Popo.

"Hardly. But that depends how the fight was suppose to start with." Yoshi answered.

Wiz: He had more options for defensive close and long range combat. Being almost twice as big, his size and strength surmounted Sektor's.

"Yup, that would have been a one-sided battle." PIkachu said, knowing what it meant.

Wiz: And whenever Sektor did get an upperhand, Fulgore simply overclocked his reactor to compensate.

 **Boomstick: And while neither of them have successfully defeated their rivals, Sektor has been humiliated by Sub-Zero over and over. But Fulgore would have won his second duel with Jago if Orchid hadn't stepped in.**

"Then Jago would have lost to Fulgore for good then." Ness acknowledged

Wiz: It took the combined might of two demi-god killers to take Fulgore down.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Sektor got Ro-blown up.**

Kirby and Pikachu laughed but the others didn't

Wiz: The winner is Fulgore.

Everyone cheered how awesome that fight was. But before they can do that, another battle

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Then… they see nothing but a thick cloud of smoke as the night sky looms over head.

Then they see a massive figure of a silhouette seen within the thick smog.

A massive tail appears as it sweeps around as it looks like the being is turning around.

It steps out of the cloud….. It takes a deep breath…..

 **SKREEEEONGK!**

Everyone nodded as Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.


	36. Episode 35 - Godzilla VS Gamera

**Episode 35 - Godzilla VS Gamera**

 **Edit:** **7/22/17 – Re-edited Version**

 **Godzilla belongs to Toho.**

 **Gamera belongs to Kadokawa Pictures and Daiei Films.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Alright guys, one more episode and it's off to bed!" Kirby said.

"Okay!" Everyone agrees as Kirby places the next disc and hit the play button.

 **(*Cues: Invader Jim Johnston*)**

As the show starts, the fighters see a montage of massive monsters that some are even taller than a small skyscraper.

Wiz: Kaiju. The Japanese word for-

 **Boomstick: A giant monster that destroys everything around it!**

"A giant monster fight?! Now this is gonna be sweet!" Pit said, looking excited.

 **Boomstick: Like Godzilla, the king of the monsters.**

Wiz: And Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe.

"Whoa, even their names sounded terrifying." Pikachu said.

"I wonder how they're gonna be this fight." Villager said in wonder.

"We'll find out soon." Ness replied.

Wiz: Despite being box-office rivals for half a century, these two have enormous creatures have never met… until today.

"Wow, they even have a rivalry that they never even have. Just like Zangief and Hagger!" Pit said, surprised.

"Or Sonic and Mario, don't forget about that." Mega Man added.

"Well, I'll be damned." Sonic said, impressed.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **(*Cues: Godzilla Appears in Hokkaido — Godzilla VS King Ghidorah*)**

The first thing RWBY sees is a large, propeller powered, plane flying high in the sky and dropping what looks like some bomb that levels an entire city.

Wiz: The year was 1954. Less than a decade after Little Boy and Fat Man had decimated Japan.

Then they seen 2 texts on screen: the first text on the screen explains a war called WW2 (as Ness calls it 'World War 2) which started in 1939 and ended in 1945, thus, making the war last for about 6 years on the planet Earth. An event like that was considered the most devastating war in Earth's known history, in which involves the death of 60 million people, civilians and soldiers alike (which upseted Pit and Mega Man much). Then the other text explains that two bombs from the United States (which Ness calls the country of America) ended World War 2. The bomb was so powerful it created a massive mushroom cloud and destroyed everything around it (which terrified Kirby, Pit, Pichu, Mega Man, Jigglypuff and the Ice Climbers and upseted Toon and Young Links).

 **Boomstick: The Nuclear Age had begun.**

"People never learn…" Ness sighed in disappointment.

"Even on Earth, wars are bound to start in numerous ways." Mega Man added.

"Thank god they never happened in my world." Villager said.

Wiz: As the United States tested their shiny new hydrogen bombs across the Pacific, one of them woke something up.

 **(*Cues: Godzilla Theme — GMK*)**

What made the fighters go wide eyed was a massive kaiju rampaging through a city and letting out a massive roar. The creature resembled bipedal dinosaur that stood completely straight up. It was covered in thick, gray scales, has thick legs, two powerful arms topped with razor sharp claws, a long, powerful tail, and a draconic-like head filled with razor sharp teeth and burning red eyes. It also has a forest of spiky dorsal plates on its back. Depending on the incarnation, some look bumpy, while others look razor sharp that they could easily impale anything. Also, they see many versions of the creature that vary in body shape and appearance. Some look stout while another looks extremely muscular. But most of them retain the same common characteristics.

They just stared with wide eyes as the monster continues to destroy the city around himself.

"Whoa… that's… big!" Pac-man said, seeing the monster.

"I don't know if I'm either impressed or scared at this, but one things for sure this guy is like humongous." Pit said, looking quite uneasy.

"He looks so scary." Lucas said, as he and Pichu cuddle out of fear.

"Either way, this monster looks like he's ready to destroy anything." Sonic replied.

"Quite." Ness responded.

 **Boomstick: Godzilla, the rampaging savior/destroyer of Japan.**

 **Godzilla**

They watch Godzilla destroy a skyscraper just by walking through it.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 108 m / 355 ft.**

 **Weight: 81,600,000 kg / 90,000 tons**

 **Japanese name: Gojira**

 **Age: Over 65 million years**

 **Nuclear powered heart**

 **Accidentally mutated by nukes**

 **Somehow knows Judo & Boxing**

* * *

Wiz: Mutated by nuclear energy, Godzilla stands over 300 feet tall and weighs 90,000 tons.

"Good God! That's way taller heavier than a giant golden statue!" Pit said in shock

Wiz: He's an unstoppable force of nature.

"With a monster _THAT_ size, who isn't." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: And for some reason, Godzilla has made Japan his personal playground and has been stomping through it for 60 years.**

"Huh? How can one monster attack the same country over 60 years?" Pit said in confusion.

"Your guess is my guess, Pit." Ness said, also in confusion

 _Random Boardman: Couldn't he have picked on some other country?_

Then all the other board men members started laughing like they were just joking. But apparently, no one knows what it's so funny.

Then another text appears and said that Godzilla's morality has varied over the years. Not to mention, there are many different incarnations of him and not all of them on screen are the same Godzilla.

"Oh…" Everyone all said.

"Right. There are other Godzilla incarnations than this one. Plus, some of them have moralities." Ness said.

 **(*Cues: Requiem — Godzilla vs Destoroyah*)**

Now the fighters see the destruction Godzilla has done. A city is destroyed and no signs of life are around.

Wiz: Godzilla's radioactive mutation leaves everything in his wake contaminated: water, plants, even people. Godzilla's presence alone turns a city block completely uninhabitable.

"Gee, talk about overkill." Sonic commented.

"Man, with that whole dose of radiation, it can destroy anything in sight." Toon Link said in response.

"Including an entire planet." Pac-man added.

 **Boomstick: Like that noisy upstairs neighbor or people who let their dog shit in your front lawn.**

That made the fighters chuckle.

 **(*Cues: Mothra vs Gigan — Godzilla Final Wars*)**

Wiz: But Godzilla does not simply walk past his enemies to destroy them.

 **Boomstick: His strength is insane! He once lifted and threw his arch-rival, Kaizer Ghidorah, who weighs 100,000 frickin' tons!**

They watch Godzilla lift and throw a giant, three headed dragon over his head as Ghidorah crashes into the ground.

"Holy crap! This dude can throw monsters like they were nothing." Pit exclaimed.

"It's almost makes the monsters from my world complete insect to him." Replied Young Link.

Wiz: He can channel this strength through his claws, teeth, tail...

 **Boomstick: AND EPIC GRAVITY-DEFYING DROPKICKS!**

Godzilla starts running forward…. and now he's sliding across the terrain on the tip of his tail…. defying gravity in a drop kick pose as he dropkicks the opponent.

Everyone just stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at what Godzilla just did that should be impossible for a creature his size and weight.

"Well… that was… something…" Pac-man said, weirdly.

"I… I… I-I don't even… I can't even… I don't know how to respond to that." Ness said, can't wrap his head from this.

"Even I make it out of it…" Pit muttered.

 **(*Cues: Godzilla vs Kumonga/Kamacuras — Godzilla vs Final Wars*)**

Wiz: Hilarious abilities aside, Godzilla would be such a legendary kaiju without some serious firepower.

"Okay, what can he do?" Sonic asked.

Wiz: He can emit atomic energy from his body for a short ranged nuclear pulse.

 **Boomstick: Or fire his signature Atomic Breath. A goddamn laser beam of pure radiation. That's like microwaving at least 100 balls of tinfoil.**

Wiz: Well…. give or take a few million.

They see one scene where a giant bug looking kaiju, named the Muto, was about to eat some helpless man… then… something blue glows right next to the kaiju as it slowly starts trailing along what looks like a tail…. then some spiky dorsal spikes on the back begin to glow blue too…. then it turns out to be none other than Godzilla as he charges his radioactive laser! The kaiju tries to attack but Godzilla is firing a laser beam-like blast at it! The Atomic breath shoots out of his mouth and hits the Muto as it screeches in pain and is forced back by the powerful blast of radiation.

Now everyone's jaw dropped on how spectacular and jaws were dropping to the ground from that scene. Then they didn't expect seeing Godzilla grappling the Muto, opening its mouth and shooting another beam of his Atomic Breath down it's throat as the insides were obliterated and the head got torn off by the sheer heat of the beam. Godzilla let's out a triumphant roar with the head in his claw as he drops it.

Everyone jaw dropped even more at seeing that.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Pit and Kirby shouted at the same time.

"With a blast like that, I'll admitted it is cool." Ness admitted.

 **(*Cues: Godzilla! — Godzilla (2014)*)**

 **Boomstick: The Atomic Breath can melt, burn or blow up, just about anything. And you know it just can't smell good. I mean, that's a lot of fish.**

 **(*Cues: Bio-Wars Godzilla*)**

Now they see Godzilla…. But wait… that isn't Godzilla. The creature looks more dinosaur like and it isn't standing straight up. It's stance is similar to a raptor and… it's eating a huge pile of fish.

Wiz: No No No! That there is Zilla. The bastardized and shamed American version that Toho literally bought the rights and completely rebranded… just to murder on screen.

They watch Godzilla curbstomp Zilla.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh. Take that America.**

"Hey, don't insult America." Pit grumbled.

Wiz: And that was the real Godzilla's standard Atomic Breath.

Boomstick: Yep. after absorbing a giant pterodactyl's soul…. Oookay.

And he wasn't joking. They watched Godzilla absorb a giant pterodactyl , named Rodan, that was laying on his back.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Atomic Breath**

 **-Signature weapon**

 **-Spiral Atomic Breath**

 **-Uranium Atomic Heat Ray**

 **-Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray**

 **-Can reach temperatures hotter than the surface of the sun**

 **Nuclear Pulse**

 **-Can even knock back multiple opponents**

 **Regenerator G1**

 **-Can heal most wounds**

 **Magnetic powers**

 **-Only when charged with natural electricity**

 **-Can even pull escaping metallic enemies**

 **Sharp dorsal plates**

 **Uncanny durability**

 **-Survived; nuclear explosions, meteorite impacts, black holes, pretty much anything.**

 **Godly strength**

 **-Can lift and throw monsters bigger and heavier than himself**

 **Can breath underwater**

 **-And a great swimmer**

* * *

 **(*Cues: 1996 Godzilla -Attacks Osaka*)**

 **Boomstick: He gained the power to boost his breath to the Red Spiral Ray.**

His atomic breath has now become even more powerful and it's color is more red. The gang was even more impressed of Godzilla's upgraded Atomic Breath.

Sonic whistled. "Man, that is one crazy blast!"

Wiz: An attack so deadly, it only took a few blasts to obliterate the more powerful clone of himself, SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla resembles to the original Godzilla but his entire back is covered in thick crystals and even has a golden crest on his forehead, and the tip of his tail is tipped with diamonds.

 **Boomstick, Kirby, Pikachu and Pit: What?! SpaceGodzilla?!**

Wiz: Yes, SpaceGodzilla's a thing! Moving on!

 **Boomstick, Kirby, Pikachu and Pit: *Disappointed* Ohhhhhh…..**

"How disappointing…" Ness said, started to chuckle causing Pit, Pikachu and Kirby to growl at him.

Wiz: Godzilla's cells can quickly generate from all manner of wounds.

"A Self-Healing ability, that's a good move." Pit commented.

"True, but that depends on how his ability can last." Ness pointed out

"Yup." TL replied.

Wiz: And despite being vulnerable to man-made electricity, he possesses magnetic properties. Like a lightning rod, he can attract thunderbolts from the sky and use nature's powers to enhance his own abilities… or turn himself into a giant living magnet.

"So, he absorbs the maximum amount of electricity and uses it as a conduit to enhance his abilities, along with using the power of magnetism." Ness stated. "Hm… you know I feel sorry for the person who uses power of electricity to attack him."

"Yea-Hey!" Pikachu said, overheard that remark. Pichu, overhearing that, puffed his cheeks, sending in sparks of electricity from his pink cheeks.

They then witnessed Godzilla using his magnetic powers to pull in giant metal telephone poles that also latch onto him.

 **Boomstick: Magnets. How do they even work?**

"We don't know, we're not scientist…" Pit said, then muttered. "...well, one anyway." referring to Ness.

 **Boomstick: Well, believe it or not, that isn't the weirdest thing Godzilla can do.**

"Oh really? What's that?" Asked Toon Link.

 **Boomstick: If Big G needs to get somewhere quick, he bends over charges up, and does this….**

Godzilla bends over as he shoots his Atomic Breath towards the ground…. and he slowly starts floating off the ground and slightly starts moving backwards by the propulsion of the Atomic Breath.

"What... The… Hell?" Pit, Sonic, Pikachu, Toon Link, Mega Man and Pac-man all said at once, being dumbfounded at this unexpected and extremely odd event.

 **(*Cues: Godzilla Goes Flying — M37T2*)**

Godzilla… Is flying. He is _actually_ flying!

Everyone were now completely dumbfounded as Godzilla starts flying backwards at high speeds… but, to everyone find it quite helpless, is that the music wasn't helping how absurd and ridiculous this really is.

"How the hell…" Pikachu said in disbelief.

"I… I… I… I ca-I can't even… wha-?" Ness said, can't get his brain wrapped around this.

Wiz: Well…. at least Japan is…. Creative?

"I blame the media for this…" Pit said in response.

 **Boomstick: Wait. Can that even happen? I better test it out myself!**

That caught the Smashers and Wiz off guard of Boomstick's announcement.

Wiz and Everyone: Wait! What?!

Then they hear Boomstick taking a deep breath as he lets all the air out which sounds like he's screaming.

 **Boomstick: OH MY GOD! IT ACTUALLY WORKS!**

Boomstick has also pulled a feat Godzilla has already done.

Everyone was silent.

Wiz: Well… Holy shit.

"How the-! Wha-! I can't believe…!" Ness said, looking like his brain can't process this.

Wiz: Scaling back to the present, to actually lift his body, means the Atomic Breath must have the force of over 328 trillion psi.

That got everyone shocked and surprised.

"328 TRILLION!? THAT'S ALMOST LIKE 10,000 BILLION OR BEYOND!?" Pit exclaimed.

"I didn't know there is a number called a 'Trillion'." Yoshi said.

"There is." Ness replied. "But I never imagine his Atomic Breath can have that kind of force.

Wiz: That's the equivalent of 1 trillion riot-control fire hoses. Enough to wrap around the Earth 38,000 times.

"Dang. That's even more devastating than Majin Buu or Bison." Pikachu said.

 **(*Cues: A sign of Godzilla — Godzilla vs King Ghidorah*)**

 **Boomstick: Damn.**

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties**

 **Survived & escaped a black hole**

 **Regenerated from a beating heart**

 **Battled Rodan for over 12 hours**

 **Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon**

 **Lifted & threw Kaizer Ghidorah**

 **Matched Thor's strength**

 **Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Godzilla's Theme — Godzilla Unleashed*)**

 **Boomstick: Godzilla has 44 known victories, largely due to his insane durability.**

"And by durability, you mean the strength he has to defeat any other monsters, then yes." Young Link replied.

 **Boomstick: He's fallen into a volcano, survived a black hole, and tanked a meteorite point blank… without a scratch.**

They watched as they seen Godzilla get hit by a meteorite that creates a massive explosion that leveled an entire city. Standing in the center of the crater is Godzilla…. and he's completely fine.

"Hm. That Kaiju looks pretty tough, heck, I bet can't get pinned down by any army from my world." Pit said.

"Or the Legendary Pokemon, who I doubtfilly think that they can't even handle him." Pikachu added.

"Not even Eggman and his army, along with G.U.N., can't beat this guy." Sonic replied.

"Nor Dr. Wily and the Robot Masters." Mega Man said in response.

Wiz: But despite popular belief, Godzilla is not invincible.

"Ah. Thank god." Ness, Pikachu, Pit, Sonic, Mega Man and Kirby said in relief.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Sensitive to light**

 **Relatively slow**

 **Somewhat clumsy due to size**

 **Lost to King Kong & Mothra**

 **Gills are a weak spot**

 **Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity**

 **Killed by Oxygen Destroyer, radiation overdose/meltdown, & MechaGodziila 2**

* * *

Wiz: His regeneration takes time, his speed is lacking, and despite having two brains, one in his skull, and the other where his tail meets his torso, he's pretty darn clumsy.

"Well Clumsiness is one thing for a monster, that, and they're also big and heavy to be put down." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Where were you on** _ **that**_ **one, ass-brain.**

That made the boys laughing while the girls didn't for insult a fellow creature despite being a big monster.

Wiz: He officially lost a fight against King Kong...

They see Godzilla fighting a giant gorilla that is named King Kong…. Who is shoving a large tree down Godzilla's throat.

"Holy crap, a giant gorilla!" Pit cried.

"Never thought a monster from New York would defeat a monster from Japan." Ness said, surprised. **(A/N: Though King Kong was a monster that appear in New York in that movie and came all this way to a lady he befriended, but he's also a gorilla from the jungles and still a gentle soul.)**

Wiz: ...and he's even died in four separate films.

Everyone then witnessed four Godzillas from 4 separate movies. Though, two of the deaths were each from a different Godzilla while a third died twice. The original Godzilla was reduced to a skeleton from the Oxygen destroyer, The Heisei Godzilla died at the metallic claws of MechaGodzilla 2 (but got revived from absorbing Rodan's soul) and eventually died from a radiation overdose/meltdown in a different film. GMK Godzilla was reduced to a beating heart…. but he's still alive and may regenerate soon.

"And seeing him, or them, die like from all four movies that looks pretty unpleasant." Pit also said.

 **Boomstick: But Godzilla's victories definitely outweigh his failures. There's a good reason they call him the King of the Monsters.**

They see Godzilla (2014) stomping through an airport that's engulfed in flames. Once the camera focuses on Godzilla's face who looks pissed off, he let's out an epic roar that echoes across the battlefield as if he's telling his foes to bring it on.

The fighters now admitted that Godzilla is a powerful kaiju and a definite force to be reckoned with. Ness, Mega Man and Pit liked the info on Godzilla's abilities and strength. Blake and Weiss also like Godzilla and admit he's a badass in combat. Everyone were even interested in all the different incarnations of Godzilla. But, like the Pokemon Guidebook, Ness found a manual in the box and stated that the Original Godzilla is the smallest of all Kaiju, who is at the size of 50 meters and only weighing in about 22,000 tons. The first Legendary incarnation is the largest and heaviest with his height and weight, which was already stated. The rest of the other incarnations have varied in between. And it also states that each Godzilla has a different morality when going into battle with other Kaijus and destroying the city of Japan, ranging from being a good guy, to an anti-hero who only saves humanity but doesn't care about them, to a mindless, blood lusted monster.

On with the next opponent.

* * *

The fighters see many types of tech evolving, including space traveling.

Wiz: The year was 1965. The apex of the space race. Technology was advancing further and faster than ever before. But no one could've anticipated the bio-genetic marvel beneath the waves.

"Whoa, look at all the machines. It's like looking into the future." Pit said.

"Amazing, I wonder if my world is creating machinery like that." Ness said with amazed.

 **(*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe — An investigation Ship*)**

Wiz: Eons ago, the ancient people of Atlantis learned how to construct life, and foolishly decided to play God.

"Bad idea." Ness said with a worried expression.

"Yeah, a very bad idea." Pit said, looking like something bad about it.

"How so?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Because, if people began to play God in their own world, then there will be consensus and then, whatever they created will turn on their masters and destroys everything." Mega Man stated.

"Yikes. Sucks to be them." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: But, instead of creating something safe like a dog or a bunny, they created giant, flying, laser-shooting, murder birds.**

 **(*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe — Gyaos Flies Over)**

The creatures, named Gyaos, more resembled pterodactyl's but close enough.

 **Boomstick: Surprise, surprise, they couldn't be controlled and they turned 100% of Atlantis into ocean front property.**

"Well, that's what you get for creating something that can ruin the 'Balance of Life', heck, I bet Viridi would be very ticked off if she sees these things." Pit said.

Wiz: So, what was their solution to counter these giant, destructive monsters?

"What?" Kirby asked.

Wiz: Why another giant, destructive monster, of course!

That made Pit, Ness, and Mega Man face-faulted.

"Are you kidding?!" Pit grunted.

"Now they made another monstrosity!" Ness grumbled.

"Only this time, it's not a flying beast…" Mega Man groaned.

 **(*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe — Gamera Appears*)**

Standing before them was a massive, bipedal turtle with giant tusks sticking out of his lower jaw, sharp claws on his hands and feet, and a shell with sharp edges. The creature lets out a mighty roar.

 **Gamera**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 80 meters / 262.5 ft.**

 **Weight: 9,000,000 kg / 10,000 tons**

 **Origin: Atlantean bio-engineering**

 **Age: Up to 150 million years**

 **Feeds on fire, plasma, & mana**

 **More intelligent than most humans**

 **A skilled gymnast**

 **Known as Guardian of the Universe & Friend to All Children**

* * *

Wiz: Enter Gamera. Guardian of the Universe and Friend to all Children.

 _Kid 1: Hurry, let's go!_

 _Kid 2: He won't harm us. Gamera doesn't hurt me, he likes us._

"Huh. What do you know, this monster isn't scary." Sonic said.

"And to top it off, it's a monster turtle this time." Pac-man said.

"Not to mention, he's kind to children." Pit added.

 **Boomstick: "Friend to all Children"? That's a terrible title!**

"That saying something, coming from the guy who has problems of his own." Ness said,

 **Boomstick: How about "Gamera, the flying, fire breathing, ninja turtle of doom!".**

"That would be a good title, if he does any good ninja moves." Pikachu commented.

 **Wiz: That's… not actually for off. For a 260 foot, 10,000-ton turtle, Gamera is quite agile.**

They then see Gamera doing gymnastics and perfectly lands on his feet.

 **Boomstick: And he sticks it!**

"Hmph. Not bad, for a monster." Sonic shrugged.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Fire Breath**

 **Plasma Fireballs**

 **Accelerated healing**

 **Mana manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **-Top speed: Mach 3**

 **Vanishing Plasma Fist (AKA - Kaiju Sized Falcon Punch)**

 **Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Offense & Defense — Gamera 3*)**

 **Boomstick: His arsenal includes two huge tusks, twin elbow spikes, and a fire breath so strong, it can be used underwater, despite being… you know…. fire!**

"Unless it's a plasma based attack, then it's an OK move." Ness said.

Wiz: Technically, it's concentrated plasma, the fourth state of matter.

"Guess you were about that, Ness." Yoshi said.

"Thank you." Ness said, thanking him.

Wiz: The hottest plasma ever created by man exceeded 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit. That's hotter than the surface sun. Gamera's fireballs can burn through practically anything.

Hearing that, Kirby imagines himself being in Fire Copy Form, Fire Kirby, and unleashed a powerful fire based attack that's like Gamera's, but doing so would also incinerate the entire land for doing that. So, it's best for him not to do it.

 **Boomstick: And when he's not spitting hot fire, he fucking eats it.**

Boomstick wasn't kidding. Gamera is literally sucking up all the fire around him as it doesn't even burn him. The fighters are just plain surprised by this.

Wiz: It's true. A fiery four-course meal can heal and re-energize him.

 **Boomstick: Naturally, as a giant turtle monster, he can retract his head and limbs into his shell for extra defense.**

Then fire started bursting out of the shell's holes as he spins like a top and begins to fly.

The Smashers was dumbfounded again at what they are seeing.

"What… The… Hell" The boys all said.

 **Boomstick: And then fire rocket jets out of the holes and freakin' fly! What the fuck is this?!**

"I'm starting to think this episode doesn't apply to the laws of physics." Ness said.

"Well, at least Gamera found a way to travel in the air." Pikachu said, simply.

 **Boomstick: And why can't my turtle do that?**

Or a tortoise from the window as they see one floating in the air.

 **Boomstick: Someday Mr. Snappy, someday...**

Spinning while flying isn't the only way Gamera can fly. He can also only tuck his hind legs in while flying like a jet which his front arms lengthened and flattened into appendages that resembles wings of a jet.

Wiz: Gamera can fly at speeds breaching Mach 3, over 2200 miles per hour. That's faster than the world record holding SR-71 Blackbird.

 **(*Cues: Gamera 2 — Demolition Plans*)**

"Wow, that's even faster than any jet in the world." Lucas said, surprised.

"Tch. I can out run a monster and a jet with that speed." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah right…" Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: But how the hell does he know where he's going?**

"While spinning, we don't know." Ness answered. "But since Gamera's a giant size turtle monster, he knows where to go."

 **Boomstick: And, more importantly, how does he not puke his guts out?**

"I would say the same thing, in which involves also a certain blue hedgehog…" Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: The Atlanteans built Gamera using Mana, an ethereal energy force connecting all things, places, and people.

"Kind of like Lucario's Aura." Pit said.

Wiz: Everything has a finite pool of Mana which can be measured using a Sega Dreamcast.

"Huh? Really? I didn't know." Ness said, didn't know about that part.

"Who didn't?" Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: *Sighs* But it still can't play DVDs.**

"Well, most console can play DVDs, but others have apps that plays tv shows and movies." Mega Man explained.

"Like Netflix and Hulu!" Kirby chirped.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need to ask Master Hand to update my Netflix payment." Sonic said, remembering something.

Wiz: A person's mana is dependent on how much influence and authority they possess over others. As Gamera literally holds the world's fate in his claws, his mana levels are off the charts.

 **(*Cues: Gamera 2 — Appearance of Soutai*)**

 **Boomstick: Gamera can manipulate his mana in combat, which is useful when you lost your arm and need you give your enemy a kaiju-sized Falcon Punch.**

They watch Gamera forcing himself to cut his own right hand off with his plasma breath because Irys impaled him there. Once he got his arm off, he regrew a new one due to his mana and punches the enemy with his new arm… which causes a huge explosion that can be seen miles away.

The gang was once again jaw dropping at how awesome that was that even Pikachu responded the same thing Boomstick said.

 **Boomstick and Pikachu: Fuck yeah!**

"Man, Falcon isn't gonna be happy if he sees that." Yoshi replied.

Wiz: And if Gamera ever runs low on mana, he can summon more from the Earth itself.

After absorbing so much mana from the planet, Gamera is fully charged as the fighters didn't expect Gamera to open his chest… and fire a massive beam of pure mana right out of the chest and completely obliterate Legion… and leave a massive trail where the ground used to be.

Everyone were completely wide eyed from seeing Gamera perform that kind of feat.

 **Boomstick: I think he got him.**

"Yeah, that was a clean shot!" Pikachu commented.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **16 wins, 3 losses, 2 ties**

 **Famous steadfast determination**

 **Plasma fire trumps Tsar Bomb**

 **Can jump hundreds of feet high**

 **Survived a city-level explosion**

 **Blew up a Star Destroyer [No joke]**

 **Survived an orbital re-entry with crash landing**

 **Repaired an alien spacecraft…. wtf?**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe — Gamera in Danger at Mt. Fuji*)**

 **Boomstick: Gamera can catch a missile going at Mach 10, capable of flying through outer space, and tough enough to survive a nuclear explosion which leveled the entire city of Sendai.**

"Dang. He caught a missile, flying to outer space and survive a nuclear explosion that would destroy an entire city. That's amazing for a giant monster." Pikachu commented.

Wiz: As Sendai is about 152 miles across, this explosion must have yielded nearly 112 megatons of force.

"Whoa, that's a lot force!" Pit said in shock

 **Boomstick: Gamera has a fierce will to fight, no matter how much pain he's in, he'll keep pushing forward for the win.**

"In other words, he fights with willpower." Mega Man said.

"That's good for a monster." Pichu replied.

Wiz: And he's not just determined, he's actually quite brilliant. He tactically seeks to exploit enemy weaknesses.

"Hm. He even finds the enemy's' weak spot. Not bad for a monster." Sonic commented.

Wiz: And is apparently smart enough to repair an alien spacecraft.

"What?! How is that even work?!" Ness said in confusion. "They're like toy size compared to him."

 **Boomstick: He does machines.**

Wiz: But despite his intelligence, he is not infallible.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Underside of the shell is weaker than it's top**

 **-Got pierced by Viras**

 **Relies on human connection to maintain power**

 **Prefers a winning through retreating strategy**

 **Puts the Earth's safety above his own**

 **Vulnerable to his own plasma**

* * *

Wiz: Gamera's supposedly impenetrable defenses have been pierced before.

Jigglypuff and Nana couldn't help but cringe at seeing Gamera getting impaled in the stomach by some giant squid with a very sharp head.

Wiz: And, remember, Gamera is explicitly the guardian of Earth, which does not necessarily include humanity. In fact, Gamera fears mankind may one day become the Earth's greatest enemy.

That made everyone feel slightly nervous and depressed at hearing humanity being Earth's greatest enemy. It's almost like having trainers from the Pokemon World, Yoshis from Yoshi's home, and Star Warriors are threats to Pikachu's, Yoshi's and Kirby's worlds, and their main enemies are no longer the threat to their said home world. That would be a complete nightmare to them.

 **Boomstick: I knew it sounded too good to be true… he's a hippie turtle.**

That made Sonic, Pikachu, and Toon Link laugh while some of them chuckled and Ness, Mega Man, Pit, Jigglypuff and Nana sweat dropped and facepalmed at the same time.

Wiz: And yet, Gamera has a strange fondness for children.

 **(*Cues: Gamera — 1969 Theme (Instrumental)*)**

 **Boomstick: Um…. *starts singing* Gamera! Gamera!**

At first, the song was actually quite catchy towards young smashers….. But that is until Boomstick started singing another phrase that horribly disturbed at least most of the young fighters, heck, even Pit, Mega Man and Sonic were disturbed by this. They see a large van with Gamera on it…..

 **Boomstick: *Still singing* He will bring kids to his van! Touch them like no other can! Please don't tell on Gamera!... No really.**

"Okay, that is wrong…" Pit grunted. Ness nodded in that agreement.

Even Wiz was disturbed by what he heard.

Wiz: Actually….. he sacrificed his life to save children on multiple occasions. Even used his ultimate self-destruct move, all for the safety of. Innocent. Children.

 **Boomstick: Oh… that's pretty cool.**

Gamera also lets out a mighty roar of his own. While it isn't as mighty as Godzilla, Gamera is still no pushover and his roar is still intimidating.

Despite being a monster, the fighters like Gamera being an awesome Kaiju that is a guardian and even is a friend towards children. Kirby and Pikachu liked many of his feats and abilities, including his "Vanish Plasma Fist" attack that was referred to be the Kaiju Version of Captain Falcon's "Falcon Punch". Ness is impressed by Gamera's way of thinking and making strategies to fight his opponents. Mega Man and Pit admires his protection for humanity and the rest loves how he can fly along with his cool mana abilities.

Now onto the votes.

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Gamera**

 **Ness: Gamera**

 **Pikachu: Godzilla**

 **Yoshi: Godzilla**

 **Popo: Gamera**

 **Nana: Gamera**

 **Lucas: Gamera**

 **Pichu: Gamera**

 **Sonic: Godzilla**

 **Pit: Gamera**

 **Pac-man: Godzilla**

 **Villager: Gamera**

 **Toon Link: Godzilla**

 **Young Link: Gamera**

And for the result:

 **Godzilla: 5**

 **Gamera: 9**

And their chose is Gamera, because of him being a friend to children. So, they hope that Gamera would win.

* * *

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The scene now changes to a busy city as it is nighttime with the skyscrapers showing their lights and the moon hanging overhead. Cars are busy on the highways and bridge as they drive to their destinies. It seems kind of quiet and peaceful.

But not for long.

Not too far from the city, a forest of dorsal spikes sticks out of the water and slowly begin to rise.

Everyone didn't even need to guess who it is.

 **(*Cues: GMK — The God of Destruction Appears*)**

A huge figure bursts out of the water, who is none other than the King of the Monsters himself. Godzilla lets out a mighty roar as he begins to head towards the city. For some reason…. Godzilla's eyes appear to be dull gray and lacks pupils.

"If I recall correct, Godzilla's eyes are usually at the color of red or orange." Pit said as he shivered a bit. "But from what I can see from his eyes, they almost appear lifeless." Everyone nodded in agreement of seeing this version of Godzilla.

The military already responded as tanks drive to the edge of the city and begin firing at Godzilla… but their shells don't even phase Godzilla as he finally steps on land and crushes all the tanks beneath his mighty feet. The ones that weren't stepped on were blown back by the shockwave of the ground being torn apart.

The scene changes as the gang now sees Godzilla stomping through the city as he easily topples buildings to pieces with a swipe and even destroys a passing jet with a backhand.

"Geez, even with an army in the city, Godzilla is one giant size lizard." Sonic commented.

Godzilla lets out another mighty roar, telling the world, he's unstoppable, but something in the sky appears as it gets closer. It's a flying shell and the gang also didn't need to guess who that is.

As the shell lands on the ground, it's none other than Gamera who came here because he sees Godzilla as a threat who needs to be stopped for the sake of humanity. Gamera lets out a roar in defiance to stop Godzilla's rampage who roars back as if he's being challenged.

The fighters are now on their toes as the epic battle is about to begin. After decades of rivalry, it's finally time to see which famous kaiju is the real King.

Winner take all!

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Gamera Guardian of the Universe — Air Battle*)**

Gamera quickly picks a large piece of a broken building as Godzilla charges forward. Gamera tosses the building at Godzilla who plows through without even slowing down. Since his first attempt failed, Gamera quickly takes a deep breath and breathes a huge stream of fire which actually stopped Godzilla as he endured the extreme temperatures of the fire. As the fire cleared, Gamera is now pummeling Godzilla with his clawed hands and even gives him an uppercut-like headbutt that caused the Big G to stumble back.

Godzilla now gets angry that this turtle is managing to hurt him as he grabs Gamera, overpowers him, and pushes him against a nearby skyscraper, which gets damaged, and slams him against it again that destroyed the giant structure. Godzilla grabs Gamera by the arm and does an epic judo throw that sent Gamera crashing into a group of smaller buildings.

Everyone jaw dropped at Godzilla just performed.

"Crap, Godzilla knows a couple of martial arts. And if they select him to a Boss member of Smash, we're doomed." Pikachu said in slight fear.

Godzilla takes a step back and takes a deep breath as his mouth and dorsal plates glow blue.

"I feel bad for Gamera now." Kirby said.

Godzilla unleashes the Atomic Breath on Gamera which causes a huge explosion. But Godzilla isn't done as he also unleashes another Atomic Breath which annihilates every other building in front of him. Godzilla looks at his finished work which was a burning wreck and roars in victory since he believes he defeated Gamera.

"Thank god there were no people in those buildings that Godzilla destroyed." Pit said.

"They're likely escaped when Godzilla showed up and attack Gamera in the city." Jigglypuff said to sound like the citizens did escape.

However… Gamera isn't done yet.

Suddenly, all the flames are dissipating and it turns out Gamera is absorbing all the fire which healed his wounds and charged up his attacks. Gamera spits out a Plasma Fireball which exploded in Godzilla's face and forced him to stumble back. Since the heat of the fireballs is hotter than the sun, it did some pretty good damage on Godzilla. Gamera spits two more fireballs that send Godzilla back even further and forced him to his knee.

Godzilla is really getting pissed off.

"Uh-Oh, Gamera's mad." Pichu said, looking scarred.

Godzilla gets back up as he roars and slams his tail….. and does that epic dropkick as he defies gravity and hurtles towards the Friend to all Children. Gamera couldn't dodge the attack as Godzilla slams his feet into Gamera's midsection and slams him into the ground.

"That's one strong dropkick." Sonic whistled.

Godzilla prepares to stomp Gamera's head but Gamera retreats into his shell as Godzilla missed and just stomps the pavement. He tilts his head in confusion as fire jets burst from the holes of Gamera's shell and Gamera takes to the skies.

Godzilla looks around as he lost sight of Gamera due to Gamera being too fast to keep track of. Then Gamera rams into Godzilla from behind.

"Well that was a cheap move." Pikachu said.

"Even though, it is highly effective." Popo replied.

That cheap move has enraged Godzilla even more, as lightning thunders in the sky and rain begins to pour. He attempts to shoot him down with his Atomic Breath but Gamera is too fast and agile to get a direct hit as Gamera easily avoids all the destructive beams of radiation.

"I'm not going to lie but that's one impressive dodge in the air." Pac-man said.

After dodging another Atomic Breath, Gamera barrels into Godzilla's midsection as the Big G tries to push back but the Guardian of the Universe grabs Godzilla… and begins to lift him off the ground. Yep…. Gamera is using his jets to push Godzilla off the ground and carry him into the sky.

"Hm… with Godzilla weighing to 90,000 tons, my guess that Gamera can carry him instantly." Ness said intrigued, as they watch Gamera take Godzilla higher into the sky.

Godzilla fight back but he can't reach Gamera and the top of the turtle's shell is too thick to break. Godzilla even tries his Atomic Breath but can't get a solid hit due to Gamera being underneath Godzilla's midsection.

Up and up they go until they are now in outer space. Gamera let's go of Godzilla who floats helplessly due to no gravity and Gamera now gets behind Godzilla and begins to thrust forward as both kaiju plummet towards the Earth.

"I get that both monster can survive from space but I don't know how either one can survive from re-entry from the Earth's Atmosphere." Pit said.

"Either way, one of them can survive through anything." Sonic replied

Meanwhile, Gamera and Godzilla area already taking a huge dive towards Earth as they enter the atmosphere and begin to burn up due to atmospheric re-entry.

As they get closer to the Earth, they enter the clouds as lightning strikes everywhere. Godzilla starts absorbing the lightning around him since he has no other option to counter.

"Oh right, he absorbs electricity such as lightning." Pikachu said, facepalmed. "And if it were me out there, he absorbed my electricity and beat me to a pulp."

Indeed, Godzilla absorbs the lightning so he can perform the Nuclear Pulse which creates a massive explosion that even caused a bright flash and explosion that forced Gamera off as both kaiju plummet into the ocean. Gamera managed to get into his shell in time before splashing into the ocean while Godzilla is still falling.

Everyone started to wonder how Godzilla was going to survive this one. Just as they remembered Godzilla could use his breath to fly…. which was kind of cheesy to them, Godzilla does something else that makes more sense; he uses his Atomic Breath to slow down his fall as he splashes into the water.

Meanwhile, the ocean is calm and still as Godzilla and Gamera are nowhere to be seen…. then both burst out of the ocean as they roar at the top of their lungs and continue their clash. After a brief power struggle, Gamera decides to smack Godzilla's in the chin with his head that made Godzilla stumble back again. Godzilla counters as he does something unexpecting…. he chomps down on Gamera's left arm… and TEARS IT OFF!

The fighters were completely jaw dropped at what Godzilla just did. Kirby winced at Gamera losing his arm badly.

Gamera stumbles back as he screeches in pain, as green blood oozes from the wound from the stump where his left arm used to be, while Godzilla discards the severed arm and drops it in the ocean as he focuses back on Gamera. Gamera is slowly getting weaker due to blood loss…. but, he's not giving up, as his determination to protect humanity, especially the children who are his friends, keeps him standing.

Gamera summons more Mana from the Earth to recharge and unleash his ultimate attack. It's risky, but Gamera has no other choice. Godzilla takes notice and begins to charge up his Atomic Breath… but Godzilla was too late as Gamera opens his chest and unleashes Plasma Mana Cannon which engulfs Godzilla and destroys the bridge behind him. RWBY sees Godzilla gets engulfed by the huge beam. Once the beam dissipates… Godzilla is gone.

Gamera stands there and believes he has won… but he's too tired and exhausted to even consider celebrating. He must leave and find a place to recover very soon….

"Is it over…?" Pichu asked. No one did answer.

But however, it's not over just yet.

Suddenly… something big begins to rise behind Gamera… and it's too familiar.

"Wait a sec… is that…" Pit said.

It's none other than Godzilla…. who is even bigger than before that he's even towering over Gamera…. and he appears to be bleeding.

Then Ness realized something. "I see. He somehow withholds the beam to the ocean, and dive into the water, making Gamera believe that he defeated him, and then Godzilla sneaks behind Gamera to ambush him." He finished.

That impressed RWBY the most for Godzilla being THAT clever. He used Gamera's own beam against him to fool him and ambush him.

With Godzilla, somehow being much bigger and Gamera used up all his energy and missing his arm, Gamera stands no chance as Godzilla grabs him.

Gamera has no choice but to use the last trick he has in hopes he could stop Godzilla. He retracts into his shell and uses his self-destruct, kind of like what Terminator tried to do.

But Godzilla throws him up in the air as his dorsal plates now glow crimson red, which means he's using his upgraded Red Spiral Ray. The beam hits the back of the shell as it forces it up higher and higher. But the beam was so powerful that it even PIERCED Gamera's shell! Seconds later…. Gamera explodes into pieces…. without even hurting Godzilla…. all for nothing.

Everyone were just plain blown away from all that as Godzilla let's out his victorious roar.

 **K.O.!**

Godzilla continues to roar in victory as Gamera's remains wash away into the sea.

* * *

On with the results.

 **(*Cues: Godzilla! Godzilla (2014)*)**

 **Boomstick: Add "Master of the Culinary Arts" to his title 'cuz Godzilla made turtle soup.**

Pikachu, Sonic and Kirby and Toon Link were laughing at that while Ness sighed.

Wiz: Gamera may have held the speed advantage, but Godzilla's sheer size and power won this belt.

"I hear ya man, speed isn't the best way if you're a monster." Pikachu agrees.

 **Boomstick: He's nine times heavier.**

"Yeah, that too." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Plus, while Gamera tanked a city busting nuke and almost died, Godzilla tanked a similar explosion from a meteorite… and didn't even flinch.**

Wiz: Gamera's shell was once pierced by Viras, a physically weaker foe. There's no doubt Godzilla overpower this giant turtle.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he's strong enough to match goddamn Thor!**

Everyone now sees Godzilla fighting Thor.

"Whoa, he fought the God of Asguard, I didn't know that!" Pit said, surprised.

"And since Thor can lift over a million tons… that could mean that Godzilla could lift just as much as he can." Mega Man said stunned. The fighters are now shocked by how powerful Godzilla just is here.

 **Boomstick: And since Godzilla's Atomic Breath is composed of pure radiation, not fire, Gamera could not feed off of it.**

Wiz: But most importantly, Gamera of history of winning through retreating.

"Oh yeah." Everyone all said as they remembered that note in the weakness for Gamera.

Wiz: He usually takes one round to analyze his foe and another to win the day.

Ness still admits that's clever in it's own right.

Wiz: On paper, this does sound like a smart idea.

"But Godzilla aren't letting him gonna do that so easily." Sonic said.

 **Boomstick: But, unfortunately, for Gamera, Godzilla don't play like that.**

They see Godzilla attacking King Ghidorah attempting to flee, shooting him in the wing.

"Yep, he somewhat did that before." PIkachu said.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Godzilla put Gamera through living….**

Pit, Kirby and Pikachu were grinning ear to ear as everyone took noticed and looked dreaded what they're gonna say.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Ness warned.

 **Boomstick, Pit, Pikachu and Kirby: …shell.**

"D'oh!" Ness groaned as more groans filled the room as the 3 fighters was laughing.

Wiz: The winner is Godzilla.

After the lame pun, the fighters all cheered how awesome that fight was.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Everyone sees a red and blue shield with a white star on it. Then they see some heroic man in a heroic suit colored red, white, and blue. A flag with white stars, and red and white stripes, wave in the background.

 **VERSUS**

RWBY wasn't expecting the second opponent. A flash of lightning shows a familiar figure in silhouette… and a familiar symbol that resembles a bat. Blake was so shocked and excited that she was internally smirking to see one of her favorite combatants return.

 **THE DARK KNIGHT RETURNS**

"Wait… Is that… Batman?!" Kirby said with the mix of excitement and shock.

"Yep… but as exciting it may seem, it's time for bed." Ness answered.

"Ooh…" Kirby said in disappointment.

So, everyone begins to leave the theater room and went to their rooms and went to bed and fell asleep in hopes of seeing the next episode tomorrow.


	37. Episode 36 - Batman VS Captain America

**Episode 36 - Batman VS Captain America**

 **Batman belongs to DC**

 **Captain America belongs to Marvel**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

"Haha! Gotcha"

"Why you!"

Another month has pass and November has ended. Now everyone is setting up for the most important month of the year; December. Everyone is now setting up for their most favorite holiday ever, Christmas, where it's the most greatest holiday in the world. And so, everyone begins to set everything right for Christmas, well, except for most people.

Outside of the mansion, Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff playing in the snow, and their most favorite game in all of winter is-

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Someone cried out as the four seen Pit, Yoshi and the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana) came in and begin to pick up and throw snowballs at everyone.

Everyone continues to play this game, that is until Kirby begins to ended as he transformed into Snow Bowl Kirby and turned into a giant SnowBall and crashed into them.

Slowly rising from the snow, everyone looks at each other and started to laugh as that last snowball was kinda intense.

In the end, Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu, Pit, Yoshi and Popo were seen in the sauna room, as the steam fills the room.

"Ah. Now this is relaxing." Pikachu said, relaxing in the sauna.

"I agree. It sure beats the hot spring." Pit replied.

"Yep." Popo said.

"You said it." Yoshi agrees.

"Uh-huh." Kirby added.

"Yeah." Pichu replied.

They continued to relax in a hot steam room until they heard knocked by the door. Kirby was the first one to look through the glass window and only see a familiar face as he opens the door and saw only Ness appearing from it.

"Oh hi Ness! Are you here to join us?" Kirby said, seeing his friend.

"Hey Kirby, guys! I was planning on coming here on my own time but I guess you guys beat to me to it." Ness said.

"Well what are you doing standing there? Hurry up, and join already!" Pikachu said without patients.

And with that, Ness joins in and relax just like the others. "I tell you guys, it's nice to have good time here, even in the winter time." He said in response.

"Yeah, and since this is a swell day, we might as well enjoy it." Pit said.

Everyone nodded in that agreement. Kirby seems to be enjoying himself too. But as he begins to think deep in his mind as he begins to remembers the time he has when he first came to the Smash Tournament.

 _(Flashback - 15 Years Ago - January 21, 1999)_

Somewhere in the very grassy area of Dreamland, we see our pink cuddly hero, Kirby, wondering around the area of his homeworld. Being free spirited as always, Kirby was wondered what kind of new adventure would await him and what fun it would bring in Dreamland. Once walking down to the dirty road, Kirby got to his house and stretched while a small butterfly landed on top of his head. He smiled and went to his mailbox check the mail. There seemed to be nothing interesting so far. Just some mail (probably junk mail) and...a letter?

"Huh?" Kirby wondered "What is this, poyo?" **(A/N: By the way, this is after Kirby defeat N.M.E in the anime and went to other adventures that involves battle the Dark Matter Army, searching for Crystal Shards and Rainbow Shards, if you know what I mean...)**

Kirby looked at the letter and read it.

 _Dear Guest,_

 _Let me be the one to say: Congratulations! You are one of the twelve constants that have been chosen to take part of the first ever Smash Bros. Tournament. I hope you will accept this invitation to this mansion. I will be at the entrance awaiting for your arrival, along with the other fighters. Also, there will be a grand prize for anyone to win this very tournament. Please come and register in order ed to participate._

 _Signed, Master Hand._

Kirby stopped reading the letter for a second. There were a few questions that he has in his mind. What did this Master Hand person that wrote the letter meant he was invited to? And what is Smash Bros. Tournament? And what does he meant one of the twelve? All these questions confused Kirby, so he stopped thinking for a while as he noticed something else inside the envelop. He pulled something out and once unfolded, he looked and saw only a map that leads to the mansion. As curious as it maybe but Kirby would never turn down an invitation. So, Kirby on his warp star to make his way to Smash Mansion and followed the direction to space and looked behind to see his homeland get smaller and he rode away.

Kirby landed on the grassy plains of the planet he was supposed to be in and looked around. Kirby then spotted a little mansion in the distance and hurry's up to get there. Kirby walked to the entrance of the mansion while noticing the flowers planted all around with a single fountain in the center. Kirby knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice from the other side of the door asked.

"Me Kirby" said Kirby "Kirby received an invitation for Smash Bros."

"Oh, well come on in then" the voice said and opened the door.

Kirby walked inside and saw what is inside the mansion. The first floor was simple and had open concept rooms, and on the other side of the doors and large windows near the living room and a few storage closets. The center floor had a logo which was a circle with two lines crossing at the lower-left. Kirby then noticed that he wasn't alone. Near the other side of the room, there are other people who seemed to be here as well. Kirby looked to see who opened the door as it was a floating right hand with a white glove to cover it up. Kirby started to get a little scared.

"Don't worry," said the floating giant hand. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to take care all of you while you get ready for your first battle."

Kirby didn't like the sound of that. "But Kirby don't like to fight, especially against friends, poyo!" said Kirby.

"Don't worry about it" said the giant dissembled hand "I have it all under control. My name is Master Hand. Pleased to meet you Kirby"

Master Hand stretched out his hand(?) and Kirby shook his hand.

"Well then, I'll just be in my office organizing things" said Master Hand "I'll be back to register everyone for the tournament. But in the meanwhile, why don't you talk to the others here?"

Master Hand left and Kirby went to the living room to meet the other people who got in.

When arriving, Kirby has found himself in the living where he meets the other people who got in. Kirby looked as he saw a green warrior-looking person, carrying a sword and shield as he watches a TV where a red and blue looking person, who Kirby recognizes him as a plumber was playing on the Nintendo 64 along with a similar person that is also playing along with him, but he was wearing green instead of red. A person who was wearing a red helmet that looked like some kind of superhero was talking to a person wearing some kind of orange suit and a talking fox. Kirby could also see a green, happy, looking dinosaur play with a chubby yellow mouse and a white ball that looks like Kirby talking to each other. There were two more people here as well, a big, brown ape who is eating bananas and a kid with a striped shirt whose playing with what seems to be a Game Boy. Kirby didn't know who to talk to first, he was a bit nervous, so he went with the friendly looking plumbers and the green swordsman.

"Yes! I win! That's 3 wins in a row!" said the green plumber.

"Whoa Luigi, you seem to be getting better huh?" Asked the red plumber.

"Yep," Luigi said "Let's play again!"

"And just win again? Tsk. What luck." Said the green looking man.

"Alright, best out of 5!" said the red plumber.

"Hehe. Here we go again!" Said the swordsman.

The red plumber was about to start when suddenly, he noticed Kirby by his side, looking at him.

"Oh hello" said the red plumber "Who are you?"

"Me Kirby" said Kirby "Who are you guys, poyo?"

"I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi" said Mario, then turning the swordsman. "And this is Link. He's from the world of Hyrule."

"Greetings." Link greeted him.

"Kirby's nice to meet LInk." Kirby said. **(A/N: Yeah, this is before Kirby learns how to speak property.)**

"We're just playing some Mario Kart 64. Want to play?" Mario asked.

"Sure" Kirby said.

Kirby played with Mario and Luigi on the N64, along with Link suddenly decided to join in and got to know all the other characters better. Just then Master Hand came in and approaches to everyone.

"Greetings everyone! My name is Master Hand." He introduced himself. "But each of you already know that, right?" Everyone looked at him, and some of them nodded at them. "Okay then, let me be the first one to announce: Congratulations! Each of you have been selected to take part of this tournament." He stated. "You all maybe be wondering why you're all are here?"

Everyone started looking at each other and then back to Master Hand. "Well, this is why . I want to see you all battle, to see how you fight, get to know each and every other, and most of all, have fun." Said the floating hand. "I wanted to make this special tournament so everyone will have a fun time, battling it out with each other and that no one would ever get disrespected. So, I made what I call Super Smash Bros Tournament. A competition where Nintendo's finest and greatest can battle it out in one game!"

Kirby started to get a little excited from hearing that. Now not only will he make friends at Popstar, but he can make friends from different worlds!

"But before we begin, would you all go and stand on the panels." Said the Master Hand.

Just then, everyone saw a futuristic blue stepping panel appeared in the ground and a screen started to show a number of 12 empty slots, one for each person here. Soon everyone stepped on each panel and each slots has their name and their picture on each of them.

"Now that everyone's registered here in this competition, let's have a little nice celebration for the first ever Smash Bros. Tournament!" said Master Hand.

Everyone then went outside and had a little picnic to celebrate the occasion. Kirby has managed to meet everyone and got to be friends with them. The food they have was great, the games were fun and everyone is having a great time.

Soon, the sun was beginning to set and everyone started cleaned up from the party.

"Alright everyone let's get some rest for tomorrow's tournament" said Master Hand "How about a little picture to celebrate this moment?"

Everyone agreed as Master Hand grabs a camera and sets the timer to be with the others. Master Hand goes in the back and does a peace sign while the others pose.

"Hey Mario" said Kirby.

"Yeah?" Mario said.

"Do Mario think there could be a second tournament after this one?" said Kirby "There is more people I want to meet"

"Of course as long as the tournament goes under way and gets enough attention to everyone which I hope it will" said Mario.

Kirby smiled and stood there while the camera took their picture.

 _(End Flashback - Present Day - December 10, 2016)_

"Kirby...? Kirby?" A voice called to him.

Kirby, who was asleep in the sauna room for a while, woke up and find only Ness inside and everyone else are gone.

"Uuh… Ness, how long was I knocked out?" Kirby asked.

"Not long, but about 1 hour. You were out for quite a while." Ness answered.

"Oh…" Kirby responded.

"Everyone else has left Kirby, and you were knock out like a light so I had to stay here and wait for you wake up." Ness replied.

"I see…" Kirby said. "Well, I guess we shouldn't be staying here for so long, let's get going."

And with that, Kirby and Ness quickly got out of the sauna and headed out to meet up with the others once again.

Afterwards, everyone begins to hears and read the facts and opinions of Death Battle:

Episode 11 - That episode is kinda weird when watching and learn about the two combatants. Mega Man liked Bomberman because of his bombing capabilities and how he can powers up his bombs that can become be powerful in battle. However, some people find Dig Dug kinda an odd-ball for he's quite unique for his digging capabilities and his weapon of choice that looks useful. The fight was quite intense when they witness it and they even thought Bomberman was gonna win if it won't for Dig Dug.

Episode 12 - Now there's a fight that's quite interesting. Most of the guys have never seen fighters like that to be that powerful. Although they did admit that both Vegeta and Shadow are badass fighters in their own worlds but some also felt sympathy for Shadow's past and felt sorry for Vegeta having his own planet destroyed by some alien tyrant and molded into a ruthless killer. Everyone were awed at their, various attacks, energy and their super forms and admitted the fight was really cool.

Episode 13 - This is fight that made Peach, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bower, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings surprised. They were surprised that Mario is in a Death Battle, along with Sonic. Peach was impressed by Mario's determination in rescuing her and everyone else seem to be impressed with his power ups that make him quite reliable. Well that, and he use a hammer for many use of combat. Everyone else were highly intrigued with Sonic. His speed, shields and his super mode were quite astonishing. The fight was really intense and awesome but got horrified at Sonic cutting Mario in half which terrified Peach and Luigi more, but that enjoyed Wario and Bowser more.

Episode 14 - Well… since this is a battle of actual people and they're both celebrate stars, they have been making complains and non-comments on this battle, especially the women (meaning Peach, Palutena, Lucina, Nana, Jigglypuff and Zelda) aren't happy it one bit.

Episode 15 - The fight between two chosen warrior are quite intriguing. Samus, Mega Man and Captain Falcon like Luke because of his use for lightsaber, Lucario was intrigued by Luke's power of the force and wished he could do that. Harry was an interesting character to the fighters of Fire Emblem (Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina and Corrin), Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Lady Palutena and Bayonetta. Since he's a wizard who goes to school and masters wizardry, he's capable of using magic and they were even impressed with all the feats he achieved at a very young age including defeating Voldemort. The fight was pretty fast paced and awesome too but the way Luke teared Harry's scar out with Shatterpoint was really gruesome and dark, even Bayonetta and Lucario can understand that.

And later, Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Pac-man, Mega Man, Yoshi, Villager, Sonic and Pit were walking down to the theater with their snacks ready. That is until they spotted Jigglypuff and Nana waiting for them. But they weren't alone. Behind them were Mario, Captain Falcon, Link, Ryu, Marth, Roy, Ike, Samus and Lady Palutena.

"Uh, mind telling us why you guys are here?" Pikachu said in question.

"Jigglypuff brought us here." Lady Palutena answered.

"Figures that you guys might watch more episode of Death Battle so we got drag in by Jigglypuff." Captain Falcon replied.

"Really?" Pit said.

"Well that, and I get to see Batman once again." Marth answered.

Kirby and the others looked at each other oddly, then they decided to get everyone to join. And so with that, everyone took their seat and Kirby placed the dics and hits the play button.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Invader Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Defending the weak from powerful agents of evil demands a champion who has achieved the peak of human capability, all in the name of justice… and sometimes vengeance.

"Well, most warriors fight for honor and justice, and some of them also fought for vengeance, whenever there's destruction occur in any other world." Lady Palutena stated.

"The same thing goes to the people of my world." Marth replied.

 **Boomstick: Batman, the Dark Knight.**

"Most of us know who he is." Marth said with a smile.

Wiz: And Captain America, the sentinel of liberty.

"And judging from his outfit, I say he's an American Soldier." Ness said.

"So the Dark Knight battles a soldier of his country. This is interesting." Pikachu commented.

"A battle between two superheroes! Now this I got to see." Captain Falcon said, getting interested. And just like the previous episode, Kirby was getting super excited as well. As a huge comic book fan himself, he really likes superheroes in comic books and so does Lucas. Ness is also interested of watching two new vigilante heroes going into battle.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The episode starts off with a bunch of criminals running from the police and now on top of a skyscraper.

 **(*Cues: Batman Begins — Molossus*)**

Wiz: Throughout the underworld of Gotham City, one name strikes fear into the cold, black hearts of even the most hardened criminals… the Batman.

And like always, everyone sees full grown man somewhere in his late 30s to early 40s dressed in a grayish-black suit made of what looks like light but durable armor, black combat boots, bladed gauntlets, a cowl with pointy ears that only covers his upper head including his eyes, a golden belt, and a black flowing cape. The most eye catching feature is a symbol on his chest that is shaped like a bat.

 **Batman**

 **Boomstick: But becoming a 6 foot, flying rat of vengeance comes at a cost.**

Kirby and most of his smasher friends, including Marth, already knew his origin and were still sad for Bruce losing his family.

 **Boomstick: For 8 year old Bruce Wayne, he was helplessly watching, as his parents were gunned down in front of him, on their way back from the theater.**

"What?!" Jigglypuff said in shock.

"It's true. When he was 8, his parents were killed by a thug by the theater." Marth explained sadly.

"Ouch…" Falcon winced.

Eveyrone else couldn't help but cringe seeing that footage of seeing his parents shot dead by a thug. Even Samus understands that when she lost her family

"I still can't get over that scene and I still remember it as if it's yesterday." Roy muttered.

"Oh you mean like from the summer vacation, yes it does." Link replied.

 **Boomstick: That poor kid. That opra must have really scarred him.**

"NOT FUNNY BOOMSTICK!" The young smashers, including Pit, shouted.

Everyone else all narrowed their angry eyes at Boomstick for saying something that stupid over a child losing his parents.

"You better watch what you're saying from the words coming out of your dirty mouth, Boomstick." Samus growled.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2" / 1.9 meters**

 **Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg**

 **Secret identity: Bruce Wayne**

 **Net Worth: $6.9 billion (Surprises Marth, Samus, Lady Palutena, Link and Roy)**

 **Perfected every martial art known to man**

 **Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women (That got most of the guys jealous)**

* * *

The one trait that shocked the guys the most was that Batman kissed 60 women and 23 of them were his girlfriends.

"Holy crap!" Link hollered. "He has more girlfriends than any guy could, not even his rival Spider Man can have that many."

"I am… SO jealous right now!" Pit grunted.

"Well sometimes a guy has to have any backup girlfriends if they're still available." Palutena said.

"Tch. I say that's stupid for a guy like him." Samus mumbled.

"That's because he's Batman." Kirby replied.

Wiz: Bruce's genius level intellect and physical prowess allowed him to pick up a vast array of skills on his global quest to become the Dark Knight.

"And also wants to bring justice." Marth added.

"And sometimes vengeance." Pikachu added also.

"Because he's Batman!" Kirby said with glee.

"We know." Ness replied.

Wiz: He became an expert in the art of disguise and a master of every martial art known to man.

"And his total of martial arts is a number 127 at the very least." Pit said impressed.

"Even I can't master that many fighting styles." Falcon admitted.

"A lot of fighters tend to master a couple of fighting styles even if they learned from other masters." Palutena explained.

"And many other fighters need some improvement with using many types of fighting styles." Ryu added.

Wiz: He's perfected escape artistry, sword fighting, detective skills, stealth, has a photographic memory, earned 12 master degrees, is an expert marksman, and vastly knowledgeable in pressure points.

"Wow, Batman sure has a lot of talents for many things in his world, especially in fighting and detecting." Pit said impressed.

"That's because he's Batman." Kirby responded.

"We kinda get that Kirby." Jigglypuff said with a sweatdrop.

 **Boomstick: And we're positive he is not superhuman?**

 **(*Cues: Main Title — Batman: The Animated Series*)**

Wiz: Officially, no he's not but he has learned to appear so in the minds of his opponents. Having been trained by the League of Assassins, Batman's greatest weapon is Fear.

"Makes total sense." Ness said. "When seen by people in fear, it just means it works to your advantage to win in a fight when being scared which makes you lose focus."

"Kinda like Ganondorf or Hades." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: All it takes is a glimpse of that pointy-eared shadow and criminals start shaking in their boots.**

"And judging how he said that, seeing Batman in the shadows like that makes him look like a demon." Palutena said.

* * *

 **UTILITY BELT**

 **Batclaw**

 **Smoke Pellets**

 **Various Batarangs**

 **Explosive Gel**

 **Disruptor**

 **Shock Gloves**

 **Cryptographic Sequencer**

 **Forensic Analysis Kit**

 **First Aid Kit**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can disappear and reappear in an instant thanks to his mastery of stealth and the high tech gadgets he keeps in his utility belt.**

Kirby, Marth, Pit and their friends did remember the utility belt big time and Kirby is excited what will be seen again or maybe even something new that Batman may bring to the fight.

 **Boomstick: Like his batclaw grappling hook, smoke pellets, tons of different batarangs, and… shock gloves.**

That got Falcon's and Pit's attention. "Shock Gloves you say?" They both said.

Wiz: Hey, don't underestimate the shock gloves. They release a charge powerful enough to penetrate kevlar.

"Good god. If there's a pair of gloves that can generate that much electricity, then they are most powerful gloves no one has ever seen." Ness said, impressed.

"I so want Shock Gloves!" Pit said, with his eye shine with stars.

"Well, if you want, I'll put that into your Christmas List." Palutena said, nicely.

"Hehe, hey I'm not that desperate." Pit said, sheepishly.

Captain Falcon then imagines himself fighting with Link, Snake and Ike, wearing Shock Gloves, like Batman, and performs an all powerful punch called "Shocking Falcon Punch!" and punched all 3 of them at the same time, knocking them out and making the ladies (meaning Peach, Zelda and Samus (Zero Suit Form)) go crazy for him.

'Hehehe. I got a reputation to keep.' Said the Captain in his mind.

Wiz: And even stop the heart of one of Batman's most powerful enemies, Bane.

Everyone watches Batman defeat a big huge bad guy, named Bane, by stopping his heart with the powerful surges of the shock gloves.

 **Boomstick: But then he restarted it because he's nice like that. Bane later said "thank you" the only way he knew how.**

The fighters sees a footage of Bane breaking Batman's back with his knee and the sound of a spine breaking in half. Everyone then cringed so hard at the scenery and the sound.

"Ooh, That's gotta hurt…" Pit flinched.

"Hate to be that guy…" Falcon said, referring to Bruce.

"That Bane guy looks crazy strong, and if he can break the bones of Batman, then I don't know how I can avoid him." Marth said.

"He scares me…" Pichu said, referring to Bane.

"Even the sound of bone break makes it feel like my back hurts right about now." Yoshi muttered.

"He's even more scarier than Bowser." Mario said, seeing Bane like that.

 **Boomstick: I'm surprised Batty didn't pull something out of the Utility Belt to stop that one, considering it seems to contain anything Batman could ever need, even shark repellent.**

They see Batman using shark repellent on a shark that drives it away. Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, Falcon, the Links, Pichu, Jigglypuff and the rest were laughing at this but Samus was not amused.

"Really? Like he would carry THAT many gadgets in situation like that." Samus said sarcastically.

Wiz: Actually, that's a common misconception. The shark repellent was stored in the helicopter that Robin was flying, not Batman's Utility Belt.

"I guess Batman can't exactly store everything in his fancy, golden belt of his." Blake stated.

 **Boomstick: Oh ho yeah! 'Cause that makes it SOOO much less ridiculous!**

"At least someone agrees with me." Samus agreed. "There's no way that a belt can store all gadgets at once, even with a giant cans of repellent that repels sharks."

"Still. It would be cool if there's some that can repel to any animals beside shark." Pit replied.

On with the next weapon.

Wiz: Batman also carries explosive gel.

Everyone then listened closely as they see a device that sprays some kind of gel that can detonate. Batman even makes a shape of a bat out of that stuff on walls or even the floor.

Wiz: A cluster of this substance can be sprayed onto nearly any surface and remotely detonated. Perfect for distractions.

 **Boomstick: Or, you know…. blowing shit up!**

"Explosive gel huh? Never expected something like that!" Pit said, surprised.

"And it's quite unique way to destroy an obstacle or cause a distraction." Mega Man commented.

"That's because he-" Kirby began until Ness and Toon Link interrupted him.

"We know, cause he's Batman." They both said with annoyance.

 **Boomstick: Tip for criminals, if you know Batman's after you, avoid anything shaped like a bat.**

"Can do!" Kirby, Pikachu, Toon Link and Ness all joked.

"Hmph. I'm not scared of any old bat, if he tries to catch me in the dark, I would face him head on." Sonic shrugged.

"Amen to that, brother." Samus agrees.

 _Man #1: Somebody in here?_

He sees Batman standing in the room…. and staring at the man with a stoic scowl.

The man stares at him for a few seconds…. and leaves the room while closing the door.

 _Man #2: Something wrong?_

 _Man #1: ….Nnnnope._

Everybody chuckled at this.

"I bet Batman doesn't need to say a word to make people not blow his cover." Villager chuckled.

"Because he's Batman." Kirby joked.

"Yes, yes he is." Marth said, sweatdropped at the joke.

 **(*Cues: The Dark Knight Triumphant/ End titles - Batman: The Dark Knight Returns*)**

Wiz: Bruce chose the guise of a bat to project his own fear of the flying mammal onto his enemies. However, that's not the Batsuits only purpose.

* * *

 **BATSUIT**

 **Repurposed Nomex survival suit**

 **Almost totally bulletproof**

 **Flame and shock resistant**

 **Cape doubles as glider**

 **Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head.**

 **Gauntlets armed with blades**

 **Conceals both heartbeat and heat signature.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Thanks to some military-grade armor he stole from his own company, with Morgan Freeman's permission, the Batsuit is completely bullet proof, knife proof, electricity proof, punch proof, dog proof, and theft proof.**

"I hope it's blaster proof because I want to test that for myself." Samus said, thinking about it while looking at her arm cannon.

"Putting that aside, I'm interested that this suit of his can be resist by any that can damage him." Palutena stated. "Though I never seen an actual human that can wield an armor that can be resisted to anything to take on any punishment."

Wiz: inside Batman's cowl is an array of high-tech gear used for listening to police scanners and communicating with allies.

"In other words, he can listen in to what the police and anyone else say that involves crimes and help with others." Samus said.

"That's quite sneaky for someone that goes on sneaking mission." Pit stated.

Wiz: But in combat, Batman finds more use in it's night infrared and ultraviolet vision. Also, it's built in triangulation imaging system, which hacks into the world's cell phones.

"So he's a hacker as well. Quite a formidable fighter for someone like him." Link commented.

"Yeah, for a hero of his own caliber, he's quite good." Marth agrees.

 **Boomstick: You mean he can see EVERYTHING I do, just because I have a phone?**

"I wonder if he hacks into my phone." Kirby wondered.

Wiz: More or less.

 **Boomstick: Ask him where I put my keys.**

The Smashers all chuckled.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams (Non canon since it's from the Justice League TV show)**

 **Survived outer space for 24 seconds**

 **Bench press: 1,000 lbs**

 **Leg press: 2,500 lbs**

 **Can throw a Batarang 100 mph**

 **Swapped a poisoned drink faster than the literal blink of an eye**

 **Broke into Area 51…. And Area 52 (That surprises Ness, Samus and Captain Falcon)**

* * *

Wiz: Aside from mass invasion of privacy, Batman's resume includes such accomplishments as dodging Darkseid's virtually unavoidable Omega Beams.

Kirby and pals' jaw dropped at Batman avoiding an attack from a foe that is on Superman's rogues gallery. However, a text says ' **Non-canon** '.

"Still, It's an awesome feat, though." Pit commented.

"Despite it not being canon for some reason, I agree." Ness agreed.

Wiz: Survived in the vacuum of space for 24 seconds.

"Hm. Better, but I could do it way better than that." Samus commented.

"And I doubt you couldn't do that for at least 60 seconds." Ike smirked.

"Shut up Ike." Samus growled at him.

Wiz: And breaking free from a coffin, buried six feet underground, in a straight jacket, after being deprived of sleep for days, all while having a cocktail of unknown drugs in his system along with the Joker's latest venom toxin.

That last piece of information made everyone's jaw drop in sheer disbelief of hearing this kind of insane feat for a normal human.

"That impossible?! No human can ever do such thing?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Of all the impossible things that happens, he achieved something that quite impossible! I am beyond shock!" Said the Goddess of Light, shocked.

"He is insane or something?! There's no way he ever do something a thing?!" Samus said, shocked as hell.

"Well… he did it." Lucas said with his wide eyes.

"You have to be insane to do that kind of thing!" Ness said with his eyes widen also.

"And also crazy…" Link and Marth muttered.

"But he did because-" Kirby began until Mario and Pikachu interrupted him.

"We know, cause he's Batman!" They both said, out of annoyance.

 **Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE WE POSITIVE THAT WE'RE** _ **POSITIVE**_ **HE'S NOT SUPERHUMAN?!**

Wiz: Well, given his line of work, I won't be surprised if he stumbled into a room filled with gamma rays or something like that.

"That's even worse!" Ness and Samus both exclaimed.

"How the hell does he keep doing this?!" Said the F-Zero Racer with shock. Then looks at Kirby who was smiling, and said. "And do not say cause he's Batman!"

"Aww, now you ruined it!" Kirby pouted.

"Well, good." Captain Falcon said, before receiving a slap from Jigglypuff.

Wiz: But, underneath the Batsuit, he is affected by knives and bullets the same as any mortal man.

"Thank god…" Samus sighed in relief.

Wiz: Even though, he usually comes out victorious, his self confidence occasionally puts him in life threatening situations he can't escape without help.

"And that is why everyone joins in team, unlike some individual." Ness said, while narrowing his eyes on Samus, Captain Falcon and Link.

 **Boomstick: Like Bane's thank you spine durability test.**

Everyone cringes at Bane breaking Batman's spine… again.

Wiz: But the Caped Crusader has consistently found a way survive even the most life threatening situations.

 **Boomstick: All in the name of justice…. vengeance.**

 _Batman: From this moment on… none of you are safe._

Kirby, Marth, Pit and their pals already knew Batman from before, well except for Jigglypuff, Nana, Lady Palutena, Samus, Mario, Captain Falcon, and Ryu but they did like some of his new feats and gadgets he showed off. Pit and Captain Falcon especially wanted to try out those shock gloves and they wanted the explosive gel as well.

On to the next opponent...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Captain America: The First Avenger — Captain America*)**

Wiz: Born to poor Irish immigrants in Manhattan, on July 4th, 1920.

Everyone sees a city with skyscrapers made of stone with metal within them.

"By my guess, this is New York." Ness said.

"Just like Spider Man." Kirby said.

"Oh goody, another superhero from New York." Pikachu said, sarcastically.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Before Transformation**

 **-Height: 5'4" / 1.6 m**

 **-Weight: 95 lbs / 43.1 kg**

 **After Transformation**

 **-Height: 6'2"/ 1.9 m**

 **-Weight: 220 lbs / 99.8 kg**

 **Both parents died early in his life (that made Kirby and Pikachu feel sad)**

 **Won the gold medal in an art contest as a teenager (which impressed Ness)**

 **Was once mutated into "Spider-King"**

 **Secretly a habitual car thief (LOL)**

* * *

Wiz: Stevenson Rogers grew up with little money, few friends…

The young fighters felt kinda sorry for this young man with blonde hair. His parents died when he was young and now he's poor with no one else to be with….

 **Boomstick: And even fewer muscles!**

And everyone else also notices that Steven is also as scrawny as a rail.

 **Boomstick: Good God, is that Steve Rogers or Jack Skellington? Somebody get that kid a sandwich!**

"Forget a sandwich! This guy really needs something stronger to eat!" Captain Falcon said.

"Like a Hot Dog or a Pizza or anything!" Said Kirby.

"Still, how can this guy be Batman's opponent?" Samus asked in wonder.

"We find out for sure." Marth replied.

Wiz: But his sheer willpower, selflessness, and desire for justice stood out.

This made the gang smiled at that mention of Steven makes up his frail appearance with the guts and determination of a warrior.

"Well at least he's determined to do what he believes." Lucas said being admired for he's a comic book fan himself .

"I agree." Ness said.

"Still, he's a little arrogant if you ask me." Ike muttered.

Wiz: As those around him left to serve the second World War, Rogers was desperate to fight for his country. But, due to his lacking physique and health problems, he was turned away from every single military organization, multiple times.

"Ouch. Rejected." Pikachu commented.

"Eh… this happens when Zelda tries to recruit other soldiers in our world." Link said.

"Same goes to me, I am a prince in my world." Marth said.

"And I think I remembered the Galactic Federation has the same thing with recruiting good soldiers and rejecting the others." Samus added.

"Well, either way this guy still continues to follow his dream." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: Meanwhile, Hitler was creating a new group of super nazis with lasers called Hydra.**

 **(*Cues: Captain America: The First Avenger — Training the Supersoldier*)**

The symbol of this Hydra organization is a skull with octopus tentacles.

"If I have to guess to that symbol, that totally sounds trouble to me." Sonic responded.

"Yeah, they're evil, not even Team Rocket can be easily compare to this." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: To combat this new threat, Uncle Sam began the top secret Project Rebirth. It looked like Rogers would finally get his chance to be the hero after all….

"Huh. Now he finally gets the chance to be hero." Lucas said, happily.

Wiz:.. Provided he survived an untested, unstable, unpredicted experiment.

Samus sweatdropped. "That sounds pretty bad." She said.

"Hey, it's worth it to be a hero than being a weakling." Pit replied.

"That's so? Then maybe I should give you the same experiment as the Captain." Palutena suggested.

"Uh, no thanks I'm good." Pit said, sweatdropped.

 **Boomstick: After an injection of some mystery juice, and tanning in some** _ **vita rays,**_ **Roger lived!**

Steven indeed lived, which resulted him having a muscular body that caused the girls smasher to blush again.

"Oh my." Lady Palutena said, after gazing upon Rogers' new look.

"He looks so dreamy…" Jigglypuff said, dreamily.

"Even for a guy who survived this experiment, he sure looks strong…" Samus said, blushing a little.

But for guys, who looked and over heard them, seems to get a little jealous seeing him like that.

 **Boomstick: And, as a plus, became a nazi annihilating, terrorist thrashing, symbol of freedom: Captain America!**

To his attire, he now wears an that is mostly blue with mixes of red and white; symbolizing the United States flag. He also carries that shield (which will be explained later).

 **Captain America**

Now Everyone is impressed Steven is now what they were looking for, the opponent of Batman.

"Now he looks more heroic and awesome than his other self!" Kirby cheered.

"Yeah, he's ready to take on the world." Pikachu said with a smile.

Now everyone sees guns blazing, bald eagles swooping and screeching, and fireworks blasting everywhere.

 **Boomstick: 'MERICA!**

The gang was a bit surprised at this.

"Well, someone's energetic and hot blooded for the country Captain America is fighting for." Palutena stated.

"Who wouldn't? America's quite popular when living in that country." Ness said.

 **(*Cues: Captian America's Theme — Marvel vs Capcom 3*)**

They watch Captain America kick ass left and right while the awesome music is playing.

Wiz: The Super Soldier Serum pushed Steve's body to the absolute limit of human physical and mental potential.

"Meaning that he's an unstoppable soldier who can push his body with no restrains." Ness replied.

"I don't mind facing a guy like that." Captain Falcon said. "Plus, that serum of him that enhanced his superhuman abilities, I could try it out."

"Then, you'll be the guinea pig for this experiment." Samus said to him.

 **Boomstick: A homeless guy sold me a super serum once. I woke up in Denny's a week later without my wallet….**

They all sweatdropped.

"Idiot…" Samus muttered.

"Moron…" Pikachu and Ness muttered.

"Dumbass…" Link and Mario muttered.

"Jackass…" Ike and Falcon muttered.

"Now, now, no need to insult him." Palutena said, "even though that was pretty stupid…" She muttered.

Kirby and Pac-man nervously chuckled and Jigglypuff didn't say anything.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Adept in all fighting styles**

 **Master tactician**

 **Multi-lingual**

 **Proficient in all weapons, though he typically only uses his shield**

 **Expert acrobat**

 **Capable of chi manipulation (a bit like Lucario's Aura)**

 **Can resist all forms of mind control**

 **Proficient in driving all kinds of vehicles**

* * *

Wiz: With his new body, Rogers can bench press 1100 lbs and run a mile in 73 seconds.

"Dang, he's faster than Sonic." Yoshi said, surprised. "Uh, no offensive."

"None taken. And I'm pretty sure I can beat him in a race within 0.7 Seconds." Sonic boasted.

"Oh sure. That would be an interesting race. Not that I care." Pikachu muttered.

"Still, I'm surprise that he can lift that much force with that much strength." Marth said.

"If I could face a guy like that, I would never hold anything back." Ike said.

Wiz: By comparison, the bench press world record without the aid of a bench shirt is Eric Spoto's 722 lbs and the fastest mile run belongs to Hicham Guerouji of Morocco of 3 minutes 43 seconds. That makes Rogers nearly twice as strong and over three times as fast as the most physically fit humans beings in the world.

Everyone just jaw dropped at hearing that statement.

"Wow, that is just… wow…" Pit said, surprised.

 **Boomstick: He can even dodge gunfire at point blank range by, in his own words, "seeing faster".**

Wiz: Which is the absolute stupidest way of saying that his brain can process images faster than a normal human.

"Well, if that serum of his can make you stronger and powerful like that, then it could be possible the serum is behind that." Palutena said.

"Hmph. I call that dumb luck." Samus smudged.

"And I bet he dodge more bullets than Bayonetta." Captain Falcon stated.

 **Boomstick: Putting his new abilities to good use, he's adept in every single form of hand to hand combat known to man.**

"Say wha-?" Pikachu said, looking shocked by this.

"Whoa, I didn't even though he has that many fighting styles." Ness said, looking astonished.

"Hm. Now that he mentions it, I do remember facing a man like him." Ryu said, now remembering facing Captain America in a battle.

"Yeah, so did I for that matter." Mega Man said, remembered facing him, like Ryu did.

 **Boomstick: That's right. I bet you didn't know Captain America was a ninja.**

 _Iron Fist: Ninjitsu? Kung-Fu? Krav Maga?_

 _Captain America: All of the above._

Wiz: Despite his incredible physical potential, the military initially decided Super Steve was best suited as…. The US Army poster boy…..

"What?!" Kirby, Pikachu and Pit shouted in shock and disbelief at Cap's position, along with looking at the silly outfit he wears.

 **(*Cues: Captain America: The First Avenger — The Star Spangled Man*)**

"That looks like one of those cheap looking costume meant for a halloween." Pikachu said, looking at the costume the Cap's wearing.

 **Boomstick: That suit looks like it was ripped from a patriotic circus.**

Wiz: It was.

"I ain't too surprised about that." Samus answered.

 **Boomstick: Really? Well, at least he upgraded the suit not made for a circus later on.**

Wiz: No. They were too.

"What?!" Everyone shouted again.

 **Boomstick: What kind of circus would make a costume with kevlar and nomex with lightweight titanium that's resistant to fire, water, and electric shocks.**

"For once, I agree with this idiot. What kind of circus would make a suit that should belong in a military base that's for combat purposes?" Samus wondered.

Wiz: Some call it World War II.

 **(Music Stops)**

 **Boomstick: Oh…. I get it….**

"Right… that war…" Pikachu muttered.

Everyone else remained silent.

 **(*Cues: Captain America: The First Avenger — Captain America March*)**

Wiz: But the most iconic aspect of Cap's attire is his famed shield.

Everyone sees shield that has a circular shape that's red with a white circular stripe and a white star in the blue center.

* * *

 **CAP'S SHIELD**

 **2.5 feet in diameter, weighs 12 lbs**

 **An unrepeatable combination of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium**

 **It's Proto-Adamantium is even stronger than regular Adamantium**

 **Absorbs the full power of the impact**

 **Conducts neither electricity nor heat**

 **Highly aerodynamic**

 **Can only be damaged by tampering its molecular bonding**

* * *

Wiz: Composed of Adamantium and a mysterious metal from space called Vibranium.

Ness and Samus were mostly intrigued by this. "Interesting. I never imagine you can find metal in space." Ness said, intrigued.

"I did. What did you think I'm a bounty hunter for?" Samus said.

Wiz: This one of a kind shield was presented to him personally by none other than the 32nd president of the United States, Franklin Delano Roosevelt.

Everyone sees the president giving Cap the shield.

"Huh! I don't remember hearing that from the history books of the president." Ness said in disbelief.

"That because it was from the comic." Popo replied.

"Oh right…" Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Like a badass, Cap doesn't just use his shield for defending himself, he HURLS that motherucker at just about anything that moves.**

They watch Captain America throw that shield like a frisbee with incredible accuracy.

"I so want a shield like that." Pit said with his eyes turned to stars.

"I am impressed that a shield like that is really reliable, besides being primarily used for defense." Marth said with a smirk.

Wiz: The combination of the two metals allows the shield to absorb and reflect practically all kinetic energy and, thus, ricochet off multiple targets with only minor loss in velocity.

"Geez, for a strong shield, it can almost withstand everything." Link commented.

Wiz: Captain America utilizes this in combination with his superhuman mind, to predict and calculate the shield's trajectory so that it always ends up back in hand, no matter how many targets it has struck.

"That's some impressive and nearly impossible accuracy for a super soldier!" Toon Link shouted.

 **Boomstick: Cap's shield can reflect anything from bullets to lasers, decapitate vampires, and stop a blow from Thor's hammer. And if you recall Mjolnir doesn't fuck around.**

Kirby and his pals got their jaws dropped at Cap's shield taking a blow from Thor's hammer… without even a dent.

"Man, I don't believe it! Just how powerful are those two metals that shield is made from?!" Pit shouted in disbelief.

"And I doubt Master Hand would try and try to make a dent at it." Captain Falcon replied.

 **Boomstick: This giant frisbee of freedom is so cool, even Superman wants one.**

They see Superman holding the shield and using it with skill.

"Now even Superman wants one. I doubt that." Pikachu commented.

They watch some woman (Peggy Carter) shoots the shield with a pistol… with Cap using it to shield himself. The bullets don't even dent it and end up dented and crumpled themselves.

 _Peggy: Yes. I think it works._

 **(*Cues: Captain America: The Winter Soldier — Lemurian Star*)**

Wiz: But it's not unstoppable. It's been damaged and even destroyed it's fair share of times over the years. But only by cosmic or reality warping powers.

They see the shield torn to pieces in many different ways.

"What a big disappointment." Roy said.

"It's still an impressive shield though getting by destroy many things that are alien and cosmic they are definitely a fatal flaw." Said the Goddess of Light.

 **Boomstick: Luckily, Mr. America doesn't rely only on his shield.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived being frozen in ice for 70 years (That shocks everyone)**

 **Can run almost 50 mph / 80.5 kph**

 **Caught a torpedo with his bare hands**

 **Threw the Hulk off his feet**

 **Jumps 20-30 feet high**

 **Drops from airplanes at cruising altitude into water without a parachute no problem**

* * *

Wiz: He's boxed Thor to a standstill, worthy enough to wield Mjolnir, and has even incapacitated the Hulk with his knowledge of pressure points.

The fighters was impressed that Captain America can fight Thor to a standstill and even wield his hammer. Heck, even Kirby was surprised that Hulk (or Hulky as Kirby calls him) was battled with the Captain.

 **Boomstick: Wait! Go back to that second one!**

Everyone sees Captain America… kicking Hulk right between the legs with all he can muster.

Here's their reaction; The boys bursted into laughter while the girls didn't know what to say.

 **Boomstick: Did this guy kick THE HULK IN THE DICK?!**

The boys laughed even harder.

 **Boomstick: You've gotta be a real man to give the green goliath the nut check. I mean, that's the fastest way to piss off a dude, and who don't we like when they're angry? Balls of steel, right there. Great big, eagle-shaped freedom balls of steel.**

Kirby was now on the floor laughing now, along with the other boys, that even Jigglypuff, Lady Palutena, Nana and Samus were trying not to laugh.

 **(*Cues: Captain America: The First Avenger — Invader's Montage*)**

Wiz: And to top everything off, not many superheroes to claim to have defeated the fearsome foursome of Crack, Weed, Ice, and Mrs. Fix. The literal personification of actual street drugs.

"Wait, what. You mean to tell me that there are villains based off of drugs in a comic book?" Ness said confused.

"Yeah, probably it's a message to kids and teens that are underage to don't do take drugs." Palutena answered.

"Hmph. I've seen enough tv shows of stuff like that already." Sonic muttered.

 **Boomstick: So, you're telling me he's preaching an anti-drug message, KNOWING that drugs are the entire reason he became awesome?**

Wiz: I guess we can add "hypocrite" to his list of aliases.

"Well, at least the serum isn't doing any that have negative effects on Cap like an ordinary drug." Samus answered.

Wiz: Despite being a physically perfect human, Captain America more or less has the same weaknesses as any other man.

 **Boomstick: And sniper bullets. God knows he gets killed pretty good by those. AHHH! Weapons! My only weakness! How did you…. Know…..?**

"Geez, now I feel sorry for the guy." Link said, sadly.

"Us too." Kirby, Lucas and Pichu said at the same time, looking all sad.

 **(*Cues: Captain America: The First Avenger — Captain America*)**

Wiz: Even in the face of death, Captain America always stands for what the United States needs.

 **Boomstick: And sometimes serving Hitler with an American-sized knuckle sandwich!**

 _Man: Who are you supposed to be?_

 _Captain America: I'm… Captain America._

After that, everyone begins to take some liking towards Captain America. Captain Falcon, Samus and Ike are impressed by his skills and uses his mind to calculate to throw that shield. Pit, Link, Toon Link and Young Link liked the shield for being both a defensive and offensive weapon. Everyone seems like he's a good and capable fighter.

Now on to the vote…

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Captain America**

 **Ness: Batman**

 **Pikachu: Captain America**

 **Lucas: Batman**

 **Toon Link: Captain America**

 **Young Link: Captain America**

 **Pichu: Batman**

 **Pac-man: Batman**

 **Mega Man: Captain America**

 **Yoshi: Batman**

 **Villager: Batman**

 **Sonic: Captain America**

 **Pit: Captain America**

 **Jigglypuff: Captain America**

 **Nana: Captain America**

 **Mario: Batman**

 **Captain Falcon: Captain America**

 **Link: Captain America**

 **Ryu: Captain America**

 **Marth: Batman**

 **Roy: Batman**

 **Ike: Batman**

 **Samus: Captain America**

 **Lady Palutena: Captain America**

Now for the results:

 **Batman: 10**

 **Captain America: 14**

Looks like everyone voted for Captain America for him to win. Only one way to find out.

* * *

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The camera shows a dark city where part of it is run down and likely filled with criminal scum. Near an ally, Captain America jumps from nowhere, likely from a high place, and lands on the ground and looks into the alleyway.

"I can see the Captain, but no Batman." Villager said.

Inside the darkness in the alleyway, two bright eyes appear and stare at Captain America. Everyone didn't need to guess who it was.

 **(*Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins — Assassins*)**

Batman walks out of the darkness and gets into his fighting stance. Cap responds and also prepares himself to fight.

Everyone begins to witness who will be the superior hero of justice.

 **FIGHT!**

Captain America makes the first move as he throws his shield at Batman, but Batman somehow was able to block it and sent it back without damaging him. Cap runs forward and catches his shield as he now throws goes on the offense up close. Batman managed to block the first few blows but a few shield bashes stunned him and Cap landed more punches on the Caped Crusader.

"Yeah, the Captain is gaining the upper hand!" Toon Link shouted.

But Batman now starts dodging the punches and lands a thrust kick which got blocked by Cap using his shield but it was enough to push the Avenger back. He throws some batarangs that bounce of the shield and Cap throws it again. This time, Batman jumped over and fires his grappling hook at Cap to snare him. But like Spiderman, Steve caught the grappling line, preventing himself being caught.

"Hm? Why does this scene feel familiar." Ness said for some reason.

Before Batman could retaliate, Cap's shield bounces off the wall at the end of the alley and hits Batman in the back of the head, stunning him. This gave Cap the time to yank the cable hard enough to send Batman towards him vulnerably while getting his shield back.

This looks like it's gonna hurt." Ruby commented as they are seeing what's about to happen.

Just as Cap got his shield back again and Batman right in front of him, Cap slams his shield full force into the Dark Knight that sends him flying back and smashing into the wall with a loud thud.

Kirby and Lucas cringed at the impact which must have hurt like hell, even with the durable Batsuit on.

"Ouch. That's gonna hurt." Ness winced.

Batman is pissed.

He activates his shock gloves and charges forward. Batman charges forward and punches Cap who blocks again with the shield. No matter how hard he punches or how much volts and power the shock gloves hold, he couldn't dent or even conduct the shield and gets knocked back again by Cap. However, at the same time, Batman is analyzing the shield and realizes that the shield can't be bypassed directly and must take a different approach.

He has an idea.

He throws some pellets to the ground right before Captain America attacks.

 _Captain America: Let's finish this!_

Batman holds a smoke pellet in his hand.

Everyone then realizes that Batman has formed a plan.

 _Captian America: Hyper!_

Cap charges forward with his shield out that could decapitate Batman but Bruce already threw the smoke pellet to the ground which created a smoke screen and Cap only hit the wall.

Ness and Samus was impressed Batman can make a plan in the middle of a fight.

Just as Steve turned around, Batman is gone and the smoke pellets on the ground all exploded, creating a giant wall of smoke within the alley.

"That's quite a clever tactic." Ness commented.

Cap looks around and tries to find Batman but can't, due to the thick wall of smoke.

A batarang passes by.

Cap responds by throwing the shield into the direction the projectile came from.

Silence.

RWBY and Captain America wait for a sound or something as the silence continues to linger.

The shield comes back as it lands in front of Captain America… but it has gel on it in the shape of a bat.

"Uh-oh…" Kirby said.

 **BANG!**

 **(*Cues: Batman Begins — Train Fight*)**

The explosive gel stunned Cap just long enough for Batman to dive in and stun the Avenger even more with his pressure point attacks. Cap falls to his knees as Batman picks up his shield.

"What is Batman gonna do with that shield?" Kirby said nervously.

Before anyone could answer, Batman hits Cap so hard that he goes flying even above the alleyway.

Everyone was now shock what they just saw.

"How can he do that?!" Weiss shouted in confusion.

Batman got out his grappling hook and fired it which wrapped around Cap's neck.

Everyone's eyes widened at what that could lead to.

 **Snap!**

Cap's neck snapped once the cable attached to a street lamp.

"Ooh. That's gotta hurt." Captain Falcon winced.

"That had to be very, very painful…" Pikachu muttered.

"Goodbye, Captain America…" Samus said.

Kirby and Pit cringed so hard at that scene that it even almost made them want to puke.

 **K.O!**

To make it more gruesome. Batman throws the shield and cuts Cap in half then leaves with a smoke pellet.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Batman Arkham City — Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: I pledge allegiance, to the cap, hanging miserably from the lightpost.**

"Okay, that one was pretty dark." Pit muttered.

 **On with the results.**

Wiz: Captain America did have the endurance and power advantage, and Batman himself has admitted he COULD lose a hand-to-hand combat match against him, but there is a big difference between COULD and WOULD.

 **Boomstick: I COULD survive a fall out of airplane, but I WOULDN'T bet on it, unless you're doing it Wiz, you should totally try it, 5 bucks if you make it.**

Everyone just didn't know what to say while Pikachu and Kirby tried to keep a straight face since it sounded so funny.

Wiz, Samus and Ness: You're an idiot, Boomstick.

The two said fighter were now laughing.

"Hey now, I wouldn't mind jumping off of a plane." Sonic smirked.

Wiz: Also, the fact is, Batman is more than a boxer, his stealth and disarming skills allowed him to turn the fight in his favor.

"He's right about that. He's an excellent fighter, even though he's works in the dark." Pit agreed.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention the gadgets. Just because Cap could "see faster" doesn't mean he can see hard enough to spot Bats through a solid wall of smoke.**

"Yeah, it's not very easy looking through a puff of smoke when Batman has his headgear on that could see the heat signature." Ness added.

Wiz: Batman also regularly and sneaks around super beings far above your average laser Nazi.

 **Boomstick: If he can ninja around SUPERMAN'S Super Hearing, there's no reason he can't do the same to Captain America.**

"Probably because he has the tech in his suit that likely hid his heart beat and everything from the Man of Steel." Pikachu stated.

Wiz: And, of course, Batman has more knowledge of pressure points and fighting styles because he mastered ALL of them, rather than simply being adept. Helping him incapacitated and finish off the Star Spangled soldier.

"In short, he's more experience." Samus said, referring to Batman.

 **Boomstick: Captain America just couldn't hang in there.**

Kirby and Pikachu didn't respond on this pun being a bit harsh.

Wiz: The winner is Batman.

Kirby and his pals did like that episode and were kinda glad Batman got his win. But they also admired Captain America being a symbol of freedom and justice.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 _?: I have a guid here that will show you how to live from now on._

A large pair of doors open… and show a 50 foot tall mech standing there in all its glory.

 **THE 6TH GUNDAM**

 **VS**

A bright light shines down as a man in a white tight suit appears.

 _?: Tigerzord!_

Now they see a massive mech of a tiger transforming into a humanoid version of itself.

 _Music: White Ranger Tiger Power! White Ranger Tiger Power! Tiger Power Now!_

 **THE 6TH GUNDAM**

 **VS**

 **THE 6TH RANGER**

After a few seconds of silence.

"Well, that was… something…" Ness said, surprised.

"Yeah, but how does Kirby react to that?" Pikachu asked.

Everyone looked at Kirby who looks like he sees a ghost. Then, at a split second, this happened.

"YAY! ROBOT!" Kirby cheered as he starts jumping up and down as he quickly grabbed the disc and begin to place to the DVD player.

Everyone sweatdropped from this scene.

"Well that was weird." Pikachu said.

"Totally if you ask me." A new voice came in.


	38. Episode 37 - Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon

**Episode 37 - Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon**

 **Tigerzord belongs to Saban**

 **Epyon belongs to Sunrise inc.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

"YAY! ROBOT!" Kirby cheered as he starts jumping up and down as he quickly grabbed the disc and begin to place to the DVD player.

Everyone sweatdropped from this scene.

"Well that was weird." Pikachu said.

"Totally if you ask me." A new voice came in.

Everyone looked and found Bowser Jr. sitting by the back, eating popcorn.

"How did you get in here?" Pikachu asked, demanded.

"A little longer before the battle started." Answered the little Koopa.

"And you've been here without saying anything?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey, I was bored, and I got nothing to do, so don't judge me!" Bowser Jr. snapped.

The gang looked at each other oddly and then begin to let this one slide for now.

"Alright, guys! Here we go with the mech episode!" Kirby announced as he place the next disc and hits play.

 **(*Cues: Invaders Jim Johnston*)**

Everyone now sees many kinds of villains, including Darth Vader, that they wanna know more about in the later future.

Wiz: Evil. It has many faces, and sometimes a good natured soul may become it's unknowing pawn.

"It's true. A good hearted person can fall victim to working for the bad guy." Said Marth.

"Same thing goes to the people in my world." Samus said.

"Some people can cruel." Yoshi said, shaking his head.

"Heh. It's pays the bills." Junior said, while munching some popcorn.

 **Boomstick:**... **Oh did you say something? I couldn't hear you over GIANT FIGHTING ROBOTS! Seriosuly, what's cooler than awesome giant robots? Absolutely nothing!**

Wiz: The White Tigerzord, the 6th Thunderzord.

 **Boomstick: And Epyon, the 6th Gundam.**

"Oh cool! It's a battle between zord from Power Ranger and a Gundam from the Gundam series!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Wow, this is gonna be epic!" Pit said, also cheerfully.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

The episode starts off with giant vehicles that resemble all kinds of animals, including mythical ones as they thunder across the terrain together against the threat.

"Huh? What the heck are those?" Bowser Jr said, seeing those mecha animals.

"Oh, you'll find out soon." Kirby said.

Wiz: Behold, the Thunderzords; mighty, bestial vehicles with a power and force like you never seen before.

 **Boomstick: Unless you live in Japan, than that shit's everywhere.**

"Mechas from Japan, that's amazing!" Villager said, amazing.

Wiz: The Thunderzords are piloted by the mighty morphin Power Rangers; five overbearing and overemotional humans.

 **Boomstick: Teenagers...**

"I've seen a lot of giant robots that were pilot by humans but this is far beyond amazing." Mega Man commented.

"Yeah, me, Pikachu, Ness and Yoshi used to watch shows like this, I gotta tell ya it was awesome!" Kirby said, happily.

"Oh yeah, they were so cool." Pikachu replied with a smirk.

"Yep. It was amazing." Yoshi replied.

"Indeed." Ness added.

Back to the show.

Wiz: For over a year, these five heroes defended the Earth from the evil Rita Repulsa and her cronies.

Everyone sees a female humanoid sorceress wielding a long staff.

"Yikes. For an old hag, she really is evil." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, and judging how she came to be I'm surprised that she became like this." Lady Palutena said, looking at her.

 **Boomstick: But when her boss, Lord Zedd, showed up and started beating some serious ranger ass, the team knew they needed some help.**

The villain named Zedd really does look like a serious villain, due to his vicious appearance of his armor and suit having pieces that resemble bone plates.

"Geez, and I thought my villains I fought were way creepier than this guy." Sonic commented.

"And for the big boss of her army, he's all kinds of wrong." Pit said.

Wiz: Thus, a giant floating head in a tube, and his robot buddy, set to work building a new ranger with a new zord.

Kirby and Pikachu all laughed at the giant head named Zordon since he's just a floating head in a tube and he's the higher authority here.

"I don't know what to say about a giant head that is inside some kind of tube." Marth answered.

"I have to agree." Samus answered. "This is getting weirder and wierder, and the way I look at him like that, is he some kind of ghost or something since he's glowing?"

"Maybe. But he does have artificial intelligence." Said Ness.

Zordon appears as he announces the rangers that they need another member to help them fight evil.

 _Zordon: I present to you the White Ranger._

A light shines as a silhouette slowly floats down to the floor. Standing there is a young man in a white, tight suit with golden bracelets on the arms and legs, a black armored chestplate with golden shoulder guards, and an awesome looking helmet.

"Whoa, that is one cool looking ranger!" Pit commented.

"I wonder why he's the pilot a machine like that." Mega Man said in wonder.

 _White Ranger: Tigerzord!_

 **(*Cues: MMPR — Go Green Ranger Go! (Instrumental)*)**

The Zord turns out to be some massive mech that resembles a big cat that's colored black and white with bits of red, a golden tail that is shaped like a blade, and red eyes to boot. It lets out a mighty roar as it thunders across the battlefield with its pilot on board.

Kirby, Pit, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Ness, Pichu and Bowser Jr. were both having stars in their eyes as they seen giant mechs fighting and.

"That's so AWESOME!" They both shouted.

"Oh boy. I can't help but feel that these kids are gonna be screaming at everything in this episode." Ike muttered.

"Tell me about it." Samus agreed but she was already interested in the Tigerzord since it's a robot.

 **White Ranger/Tigerzord**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **The 6th Thunderzord**

 **Height: 152 ft / 46.5 m**

 **Weight: 150 tons / 136 metric tons**

 **Power: 75,000 Megavolts**

 **Pilot: Tommy Oliver**

 **Power Source: Morphing Grid**

 **Boomstick: The White Tigerzord is a gigantic, weaponized robo-kitty.**

* * *

"And what is more awesome than that?!" Pikachu shouted.

 **Boomstick: While cats are clearly inferior to dogs, I might make an exception for this one and take it home.**

"But it's so big, even if it resembles a giant cat, this thing is impossible to control or take possession of it." Mega Man replied.

"Maybe, if one of us controls it." Mario said.

Wiz: Well, considering, after it transforms to Warrior Mode, the Tigerzord weighs 150 tons and stands nearly 15 stories tall, I don't think you'll find one in a pet shop window.

The Tigerzord also turns into a bipedal, warrior mode as the tiger head is located on the chest, the limbs form into humanoid arms and legs, and the head appears on top as it wields its tail blade in its own hand as a sword.

"It transforms?! That is so amazing!" Pit exclaimed.

"Whoa, I must say, I'm impressed how it transformed." Palutena said,surprised.

 **Boomstick: And it's a transformer? Awesome!**

 **(*Cues: Power Rangers — Hope for the World*)**

Now they see the White Ranger kicking ass while awesome music is playing.

"Whoa, with a robot that size and how it fights, it's a complete badass." Sonic commented. "I just hope Eggman doesn't built something like that."

"Nor do Dr. Wily." Mega Man added.

Wiz: The White Tigerzord is powered the, quote, "White Light of goodness", as its pilot, the heroic leader of the team, Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger.

Tommy was quite in fact handsome when his helmet is removed which caused the girls to slightly blush but got over it quickly. Then they see him kicking more ass as he defies gravity while kicking his enemy.

"Okay, but what makes him so special?" Junior asked.

* * *

 **TOMMY OLIVER**

 **White Mighty Morphin Morphin' Power Ranger**

 **Height: 5'11" / 1.8 m**

 **Weight: 214 lbs / 97 kg**

 **Weapon: Saba**

 **-Length: 20 in / 97 kg**

 **-Sentient Sabre**

 **-Can fire lasers & fly independently**

 **Martial arts: Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido**

 **Has had 5 different Ranger powers**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He wasn't always in charge, though. His original powers came from the screeching, migraine-ridden she-witch, Rita.**

That surprised the fighters a bit that his original powers came from the evil Rita and even stated he made a deal with her. His original suit is green and a bit more reptilian but it had another secret.

"Huh. I like him already." Junior said, continued to munch on popcorn.

"I'm surprised that a young man such as him would fall victim to her powers." Palutena replied.

 **Boomstick: Naturally, it was a trick and those powers came package with a curse that turned him evil.**

"The most ironic and craziest thing when you are a hero is that you get fooled by the villain and become their minion in the battlefield." Samus stated.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I've seen a lot of heroes in tv shows like this that got tricked and brainwashed by the bad guys and started attacking your own allies." Pit said.

Wiz: Luckily, Rita doesn't logic much. So, the Rangers reversed the spell by destroying a completely unrelated object.

"Well, most curses should be within the person him/herself, but the objects that are not unheard of as many legendary items and artifacts can also contain curses while the person is brainwashed." Palutena stated.

"Somehow, I actually believe that." Marth said in response.

"But still, they did managed to stop Rita and saved Tommy to be the good guy again." Jigglypuff answered with a smile.

"That they did, that they did." Ness said.

Now they see an awesome looking saber that has the head of a tiger at the end of the hilt.

 **Boomstick: Tommy wields Saba, a talking saber that shoots lasers and remote controls the Tigerzord.**

"A talking weapon?! That's awesome!" Pit said with glee.

"And something tells me that you wanted your own weapon to talk, is that it?" Ike grunted.

"Well yeah, if it works." Replied the Angel of Light.

"Then that would be my first ever nightmare." Ike responses.

"I don't know, I think it's sound like a not bad idea." Palutena said with a smile.

"Yeah, but talking weapons? That's sounds silly." Link said.

"And, at the same time, weird." Sonic said, weirdly.

"I would rather keep my weapons as silent as possible." Samus pointed out.

"Totally." Pikachu replied.

Back to the show.

They watch Saba control the Tigerzord as it leaps towards a cliff but it slips and falls onto it's back with a loud crash.

"Hahaha! Epic fail!" Pikachu laughed.

 _White Ranger: *at Saba* Hey! I thought you knew what you were doing!_

 _Saba: *Annoyed* I do!_

 _White Ranger: Yeah, you sure could've fooled me!_

Everyone were chuckling at these two bickering with each other.

"Man, that was funny, it's almost like Marth and Ike when they don't agree!" Pit laughed.

"Hey!" Both Marth and Ike shouted.

Wiz: And is also uniquely multi-lingual.

 _Saba: That's right. None of you speaks bird. Now take me over to the cages. Uh… squawk squawk, tweet, squawk, tweet._

Everyone remained silent as they were dumbfounded.

 **Boomstick: Everyone that just watched that is now dumber… our bad.**

"Geez, thanks a lot pal." Everyone said at the same time.

On with the arsenal.

 **(*Cues: Power Rangers: Dino Thunder — Main Theme (Insturmental)*)**

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Golden Tiger Sword**

 **White Tiger Thunderbolts**

 **Sonic Roar**

 **Hyperspeed**

 **Shoulder Charge**

 **Pilot mimicry**

* * *

Wiz: In battle, the Tigerzord's tail doubles as a golden tiger sword.

 **Boomstick: Which can light itself on fire!**

"Kinda like Kratos' Blades of Exile." Pac-man pointed out.

"Yeah, but this one different." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: I assume by sparking a robo-fart of some sort. See Wiz? I can science too.**

Everyone were all chuckling while Ness and Samus facepalmed.

"Really?" Ness sighed.

"Hmph… A fart is not the best way to create a flame…." Samus muttered how dumb Boomstick brought a fact like this up.

"Still, it is pretty funny!" Junior laughed.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, the Tigerzord knocks foes off their feet with sonic blasts, temporarily increases its agility with Hyperspeed, and shoots fireballs from its... chest-mouth thing.**

Kirby had his star eyes at the mention of the sonic blasts, speed increase and even prepares to watch what the White Ranger does next.

 _White Ranger: White Tiger Thunderbolt armed and ready!_

The tiger mouth on the chest of the mech glows bright red and fires a volley of fireballs at the enemy.

"So awesome!" Kirby and Pit shouted.

Wiz: The Tigerzord's greatest asset, however, is its ability to mimic the movement of its pilot.

 **(*Cues: Power Rangers — Combat (Instrumental)*)**

They watch the Tigerzord kick ass and send the giant monster flying and crashing into the ground.

 **(*Cues: MMPR — White Ranger Tiger Power*)**

Wiz: So it's important to determine how superhuman the White Ranger is, but he doesn't have many measurable feats.

"Yeah. It's kinda hard to determine measurable feats of many different fictional characters if they don't show enough or aren't consistent enough either." Marth agreed.

"Especially when those characters from the video games that were made by mechanics and digital computers, and the gameplay story segregation are another thing." Ness agreed.

"But… we're video game characters, what does that make us?" Kirby asked with confusion.

"An exception." Pikachu answered.

"Oh…" Kirby replied.

Wiz: Fortunately, all Ranger powers derive from the same Morphing Grid; a galaxy spanning energy field which balances all life.

Everyone got interested and kept listening.

 **Boomstick: So…. the Force.**

Wiz: Yeah, pretty much.

"It does sound kinda similar to the force since it's balance all life across the cosmos." Palutena said.

"Hm. You know, I always wonder what kind of energy fields exist in all differents universes, including our own worlds." Pit said.

Wiz: This means all rangers have comparable powers that we can use to measure Tommy's potential.

 **Boomstick: SPD Green Ranger, Bridge Carson, once lifted and threw a two ton car at this poor girl.**

Hearing that made Pit, Link, Yoshi, Kirby and Mario got their jows dropped down.

"Wait. Why would he throw a car at a girl?" Kirby questioned. "Is he crazy or something?"

"Wait for it." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Who he guessed was a demon. Luckily, he was right and the PR catastrophe was avoided.**

"That's why." Ness replied.

"Oh…." Kirby answered.

Wiz: The average man can squat lift about 125 lbs. So this feat makes Power Rangers at least 32 times stronger.

"Whoa, that's totally strong!" Pit said, surprised.

"Tch. My dad would be a lot stronger than that guy." Bowser Jr. smudged.

 _Saba: That was most impressive!_

Wiz: And we know Rangers also receive a speed boost. So it's reasonable to believe that a Morph Ranger's reaction speed is in the ballpark of 32 times faster than the average person. Thus, the White Ranger can actually react to attacks in about 6 milliseconds. To compare, a bullet fired from a gun would travel about nine feet.

"That would be normal speed of dodge a bullet, in which it is an easy and avoidable to dodge." Pikachu said.

Wiz: As the Tigerzord mimics the White Ranger in real time, it must be capable of the same speed.

Sonic whistled. "That's a very fast mech in terms of its agility and striking speed if that's true!" He said with a grin on her face.

"Betting that your arch-enemy would build a robot?" Pikachu asked with a smirk.

"No. And if he did, he would be building a robot with speeding enhances and made entire of electric proof metals." Sonic said, made a comeback.

"Touche, hedgehog…" Pikachu grunted.

 **Boomstick: I bet he could totally do that knife finger, stabby game.**

Everyone then watches the game that Boomstick mentioned.

"Wait. Why would people play game like that? It looks kinda dangerous." Jigglypuff said with a slight frown.

"Heh. Some guys do it for paying bets or even, god forbid, for the thrill of it, the boys from my and dad's castle do it all the time." Junior answered.

"But it doesn't look fun and safe to me!" Lucas answered.

"Some people do, some people don't. That's just how it is in this world, or any other world." Samus said.

 **Boomstick: Actually, uh, Wiz, put your hand on the table.**

Wiz: No! Not after last time! That poor intern.

"Sounds like they already did play that game and someone got their hand poked really hard." Yoshi said.

 **Boomstick: I told him not to move.**

"That didn't do much help." Ness deadpanned.

Wiz: Anyway, like that intern, the Tigerzord can't always cut it on its own.

 **Boomstick: When that happens, Tommy's friends usually come in to save his ass.**

"Yes! There are times you cannot fight everything on your own and need your friends if necessary." Kirby agreed.

"That is, if it's in the right place, at the right time." Ness stated.

 **Boomstick: But, even though, they won't be able to help him today, Tommy can still call upon his secret weapon.**

"I am so excited what it's gonna be!" Kirby said with a big grin and leaning forward to see what the White Ranger's secret weapon is.

"I agree with Wiz." Ness said. "Because, according to the rules of this show, Death Battle doesn't allow outside help."

Wiz: Each Power Ranger has his or her individual Zord which only they can pilot.

"Hm. I'm starting to like the designs of these Zords themselves." Mega Man said impressed. "I wonder if Dr. Light will be able to build these Zords."

Wiz: However, there have been numerous instances where a Ranger has called upon other Zords.

"So, basically he's controlling the other Zords that each Ranger would control individually." Link said.

"Exactly." Ness nodded.

Wiz: So Tommy can call upon the Lion, Griffin, Unicorn, and Phoenix Thunderzords to create the Mega Tigerzord.

They watch all the Zords combine with the Tigerzord to become a massive mech that's even bigger, stronger, and more awesome than before.

"AWESOME!?" Kirby, Pit and Bowser Jr. cried out with glee.

* * *

 **MEGA TIGERZORD**

 **Height: 207 ft / 63 m**

 **Weight: 336 tons / 305 metric tons**

 **Energy Ball**

 **Energy Shield**

 **Bladed buckler**

 **Phoenix Strike [Finishing Move]**

 **More powerful than the Thunder Megazord**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Mega Tigerzord is a massive monster of a mech.**

"You don't need to remind us! Because, look how big that thing is!" Ness shouted in shock and awe at the mech while Kirby was really going crazy a bit.

 **Boomstick: It's got an energy shield, an energy ball attack, and a wicked drop kick.**

"I get the energy shield and energy ball, but the drop kick!" Pit said.

"Mechs doing some awesome techniques, and it's just as awesome as the energy attacks they carry!" Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and it's finishing move is literally lighting a giant, robo-bird on fire and shooting it through everyone in it's path.**

And Boomstick wasn't kidding. They literally see the Mega Tigerzord set the Phoenix Zord on fire as it zooms ahead and flies like a flaming missile.

"That's even more awesome from before!" Kirby and Pit shouted at once.

"It seems like Kirby and Pit are enjoying this." Palutena said.

"I can see that." Jigglypuff answered back. "But I admit that's pretty amazing for seeing them use a zord as a projectile in battle."

 **Boomstick: Obviously, the Mega Tigerzord has never lost a match.**

* * *

 **STRENGTHS AND FEATS**

 **Beat Nimrod when Megazord failed**

 **Defeated Cannontop singlehandedly**

 **Stronger than Thunder Megazord**

 **Survived deflected Phoenix Strike**

 **Can lift over 1500 tons**

 **Tommy beat Pursehead one-on-one**

 **Tommy defeated 4 monsters at once**

 **Tommy defeated Goldar in several duels**

* * *

Wiz: The Mega Tigerzord is so powerful, it's even that finisher move reflected back at it, survived, and all it did was fall over and looked surprised.

"What?!" Sonic and Captain Falcon shouted in shock.

"Just exactly how tough is this robot?!" Samus said shocked.

 **Boomstick: But it's not all firebirds and rainbows.**

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Defeated by Dragonzord on one shot**

 **No backup power supply**

 **Not very agile (unless Hyperspeed is used)**

 **Destroyed by Rito Revolto**

 **Tommy's stubborn honor can sometimes lead to mistakes**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Enough damage can overload the Tigerzord's connection to the Morphing Grid and annihilate it.**

"Oh yeah. Even the most powerful and awesome machine aren't invincible." Kirby admitted since he's seen lots of badass mechs in the shows he watched get damaged and even destroyed.

"But seeing mechs destroying other is just as fun as others fighting each other!" Bowser Jr. added.

 **Boomstick: But don't get me wrong. This is one ass kicking, mighty morphin, fire birding, flame swording, power kitty….. Meow.**

"Nice one…" Ness muttered with a sigh.

 _White Ranger: Saba, are you ready, pal?_

 _Saba: White Ranger, I'm ready when you are!_

 _White Ranger: Alright! Tigerzord, power up!_

Tigerzord roars and is ready to battle with the awesome music playing in the background.

After that, everyone were astounded at how epic and interesting the White Ranger and his Tigerzord really is. Kirby, Pit and, for some reason, Bowser Jr., just love every single feature of the Tigerzord and its ability to form with other others are more interested with Tommy and the White Ranger himself with his backstory and his talking saber.

On with the next combatant.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Gundam Attack - Gundam Wing*)**

Wiz: In the year 195 A.C. Yes, A.C, Earth and its space colonies were on the brink of civil war. Chaos had erupted, governments shattered from within.

"Yeah. That shows how brutal war can really be in times like these." Pit admitted.

"I'm no Viridi, but everything is all the same with humans and wars, and when there's war, there's alway conflict." Lady Palutena stated.

"Mama Mia." Mario sighed.

Wiz: The only constant were five, freedom fighting, mobile suits, called Gundams.

 **(*Cues: Gundam Wing — Just Communication (Instrumental)*)**

The Gundams, like the Zords, are mechs that are piloted by humans. But these mechs are more humanoid and Kirby has stars in the eyes again of these awesome looking mechs before him.

"Oh yeah, I did remember seeing a show like this." Ness said, remembered something.

"Hey, me too." Young Link also said.

"So did I." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: Piloted by a bunch of kids who have no idea how to have fun.**

They seen the five pilot who are practically teenagers.

"Heh. They almost sounds like the teenagers that pilot the 5 Zords." Link joked.

 **Boomstick: Seriously, get laid or something!**

"Heh. Like you would." Bowser Jr said, causing most of the fighters to laugh which made Pikachu give him a high five.

"True, but we're too focused on fighting matches, so we're too young for doing something like that." Pikachu joked and laughed as he and the young smashers all started eating their snacks and Kirby even eating her cookies.

"And beside, thy would they need to get laid? They're just a group of teenagers who are focusing on saving the world from a chaotic war." Samus pointed out.

"Even some people still have fun in those kinds of events." Palutena also said to her friend. "Most people still play video games, do outdoor activities, and even do stuff together."

"I guess that's true." Villager answered.

"Okay, you do have a point." Pikachu admitted as they watched the show again.

Wiz: Intrigued, the disgraced commander Trieze Khushrenada set about creating his own Gundam.

 **Boomstick: For sex?**

Everyone nearly choked on their snacks and face-faulted at hearing that and Bowser Jr. shortly started to laugh.

Ness and Samus facepalmed at Boomstick's idiotic random question.

Wiz: No. For Zechs.

 **Boomstick: This is really getting really confusing.**

Bowser Jr. laughed even harder.

Wiz: Try and keep up.

"Yeah. I think you should. Moron..." Ness muttered.

Wiz: Trieze hoped this new non-sexual fighting machine would finally answer the meaning of life and death.

 **Boomstick: And birth!**

Wiz, Samus and Ness: NO!

Bowser Jr. was rolling across the couch in laughter.

"You're really enjoying this, are you?" Roy deadpanned to Bowser's son.

Treize heads over to a large bookcase withing a huge library and pulls out a specific book with some kind of card in it.

 _Treize: I have a guide here that will show you how to live from now on._

 **(*Cues: Gundam Wing — Legend Zero*)**

The walls open up and reveal something inside; a massive humanoid mech in thick red, metallic armor, green visors, and with large wing thrusters on its back. It also wields a sharp looking whip attached to its arm.

Again, just like with the Tigerzord, Kirby has stars in the eyes of such an epic looking mech that she ever came across. Even Pit and Bowser Jr. has star eyes too, seeing how awesome that giant robot looks.

Wiz: And so, the Gundam Epyon was born.

 _Heero Yui: Do you think you built a god or something?_

 _Trieze: Maybe I do._

 **Boomstick: Epyon is a fierce force of metal and badassery.**

"You got that right!" Pikachu agreed.

 **Boomstick: Like all Gundams, it's armored with… Gundanium.**

Wiz: Yet another stupidly-named fictional metal that happens to be many times stronger and lighter than Titanium.

"What's wrong with that?" Pit questioned. "Hard fictional metals are awesome!"

"But it can be hard to find to build robots from other worlds." Palutena replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **The 6th original Gundam [Wing]**

 **ID: OS-13MS Gundam Epyon**

 **Height: 57 ft / 17.4 m**

 **Weight: 9.4 tons / 8.5 metric tons**

 **Max Propulsion: 194,337 lbs / 88,150 kg**

 **Pilot: Zechs Merquise**

 **Armor: Gundanium alloy**

 **Powerplant: Ultracompact Fusion**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Standing 57 feet tall and weighing just under 10 tons, Epyon is actually quite a bit smaller than your average japanese giant robot.**

"Well, comparing to the Tigerzord's and especially the Mega Tigerzord's size, that's actually quite true for Epyon being the smallest." Falcon said.

Wiz: But for what it lacks in size, Epyon compensates with incredible speed.

"And it can fly too!" Ruby and Yang shouted.

Wiz: With a max propulsion of nearly 200,000 pounds, Epyon can fly over 250 miles per hour.

"That's slower than most jets cruising at mach 2 but that's impressive speed for a mech." Weiss commented.

 **Boomstick: But manning a Gundam at that speed is rough and can kill a pilot who hasn't been trained.**

Wiz: Epyon's pilot is the legendary warrior and Treize's closest friend, Zechs Merquise, the Lightning Count.

Zechs is a young, handsome man with blond blonde-white hair and a military uniform similar to Ironwood's but colored red. He also wears a gray helmet that covers his upper face and white eye visors on them.

* * *

 **ZECHS MERQUISE**

 **Code names: Lightning Count, Wind**

 **Age: 20**

 **Height: 6'1" / 184 cm**

 **Weight: 168 lbs / 76 kg**

 **True identity: Milliardo Peacecraft**

 **Valedictorian of Lake Victoria Military Academy**

 **Ranks: OZ Colonel, Romefeller Count, White Fang Commander in chief**

* * *

Wiz: Commander of OZ special forces, valedictorian of a prestigious military academy, and sole pilot of the unstable Gundam prototype.

"That's a lot of titles for someone like him in a military!" Weiss said in shock. It's true that there's only a small number of soldiers in the Atlas military to have a lot of titles of their ranks and stats.

 **Boomstick: How does the Wizard of Oz comes in to this now? Anime seriously confuses me.**

"Yeah. Some media from other regions can be confusing to some." Blake said as she remembered seeing some shows from different regions of Remnant."

 **Boomstick: Well, regardless, is a true warrior.**

 _Zechs: I am a true soldier._

 **Boomstick: Oh, look, an echo!**

Everyone all chuckled.

 **(*Cues: Gundam Wing — Treize Khushrenada/The Man Who Makes History*)**

Wiz: Despite this, he could not handle the politics of war. After Treize staged a coup which spiraled out of control, Zechs stumbled through the ensuing chaos like a lost pup, always ending up fighting for the wrong cause by complete accident. Whoops.

Everyone were shocked that Treize would do such a thing and now don't like him one bit, especially with Zechs stuck in the middle and ending up fighting for the wrong side.

"Geez, thanks Treize." Pit said.

 _Zechs: *Frustrated* I don't understand! Why am I still so… spineless?_

"Aw man, now I really for bad for him." Pikachu said with a frown. "I swear every time someone mentions someone did something bad, I feel bad."

"Well, join the club, buster, because that makes me sad." Toon Link replied.

 **Boomstick: *Imitating Zechs* "Oh, I have an awesome giant Gundam that everyone needs to do awesome stuff! Poor me!"**

"Shut up, Boomstick!" Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Ness and Toon Link shouted.

"Way to kill the sad and pitful moment, you idiot." Samus grunted.

Wiz: But PLOT TWIST! Zechs has been hiding a secret identity.

Everyone then calmed down and wondered what's Zech's mysterious background since he is an interesting character.

Wiz: He is, in fact, Milliardo Peacecraft; the long lost heir to the throne of the pacifist Saint Kingdom. Yes, the Peacecrafts literally craft peace.

"Hm. I knew I seen royal from this person, I wonder why he kept that secret from everyone and what made him lose from the heir to his kingdom." Marth wondered.

"We may never know, unless they say more about it." Link replied.

 **Boomstick: At first, the only one who knew Zech's true identity was his slap happy admirer, Noin.**

Noin is a beautiful young woman with black hair and she's Zech's commander/advisor.

 **Boomstick: You think a cheerful girlfriend who doesn't have blood on her hands would help Zechs lighten up a bit…. Buuuuuut.**

 _Zechs: Don't go getting too attached, or parting will hurt._

 _Noin: But my soldiers aren't ever going to be killed in battle._

"Uh… why do I have a sudden feeling like something bad is about to happen." Kirby said.

 **EXACTLY 1 MINUTE, 10 SECONDS LATER….**

The entire building that housed all of Noin's loyal soldiers exploded and many painful screams and deaths has followed.

"You just had to say it, didn't you…?" Ness muttered to his friend as the screams of the soldiers were painful for the young ones to hear.

"Oops." was Kirby's only responded

 **Boomstick: Damn…. He won't be hitting that for a while.**

"Not after what just happened in a tragic way, of course not." Pit said.

Wiz: Despite being a backstabbing, coup-staging, terrorist, Treize Khushrenada apparently has some high sense of honor.

"Hmph. If you got some honor with you, then you wouldn't have made did something he shouldn't do." Pit said, angrily.

"That's still not enough to make up for what he is and he has done." Kirby stated with a frown.

"A true man must carry all ounce of honor and strength to their men, but for someone like Treize cannot take everything back after what is done." Marth said.

"Yep. It's too late to reconsider." Palutena agreed.

"Yaah, take it up to my bum because he's the only who gives a crap." Junior boasted.

"Hehe. Good one." Pikachu said, high fiving Bowser Jr.

Wiz: And this is reflected in Epyon's arsenal.

 **Boomstick: Aside from two tiny vulcan guns, Epyon was designed as a dueling suit and lacks effective long range weaponry. But that's okay, cause check out this sword!**

Everyone now gazes upon Epyon wielding a bright green blade made of energy.

Kirby's, Junior's and Pit's eyes are filled with stars yet again as she and her team watch Epyon fly around and slicing other Gundams (or Mobile Suits) in halves with that awesome looking.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Beam Sword**

 **Epyon Claws**

 **Epyon Shield**

 **Heat Rod**

 **Vulcan Guns**

 **Search Eye**

 **Epyon System**

 **-Modified ZERO System**

 **-Predicts outcomes in mid-battle**

 **-Potentially harmful to pilot**

 **-Can cause hallucinations**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Beam Sword is connected directly to Epyon's power source, which means its size and power can be increased on the fly.**

Epyon could even lengthen the sword's length to rival its own height.

"That's so cool!" Both Kirby and Pit cheered.

"Wow, now that's epic." Junior said, suddenly pulling a notepad and started writing down something.

"That's quite unique." Ness admitted. "Having a blade made of strong energy and even manipulating its length and thickness."

"That's how I use my sword." Ike commented.

"So did my." Roy replied.

 **Boomstick: Epyon also has a durable shield which houses a chain whip, called the Heat Rod, that can be superheated to slice through armor.**

 **(*Cues: Gundam Wing — Zechs Comes*)**

Wiz: But it's greatest and most risky weapon is its on board computer, the Epyon System; a modified **Z** oning & **E** motional **R** anged **O** mitted System.

"Better know to be the ZERO System!" Ness pointed out.

Now Everyone, including Samus, Kirby, Pit, Mega Man, and Pit takes interest and wonders what makes this computer system so special for Epyon.

Wiz: This directly links to the pilot's brain and aids him by constantly predicting outcomes and strategies in mid-battle.

"A system that links to the pilot's brain and aid the person by constantly predicting outcomes and strategies in battle, that's one awesome system." Pit said with amazement.

"I'm surprised that someone would build a system that predicts any outcomes and battle strategies." Mega Man said with an impress look.

"What an impressive system, I wonder if it works on my ship." Samus said.

"Hehe. Now that's a keeper." Bowser Jr. said, still writing on his notepad.

Wiz: And, unlike other Zero Systems, this modified version shows Zechs' opponent's face as he's murdering them.

That made everyone feel very disturbed that the system would even make the pilot see his victims face as he ends their lives.

"Geez. Is it necessary to see your enemies' face right before killing them?" Pikachu said in slight horror.

 **Boomstick: Oh, that's right, for the nightmares.**

"And there's that too." Ness also said. "Whoever added that feature must be insane."

"Maybe it was one of the workers that works for Treize." Pac-man guessed.

"Or Treize himself." Link replied.

Wiz: It gets worse. The Epyon System relies on Zechs ignoring all distractions, including his own drive to win. It predicts every possible outcome of the battle at hand and shares them with him.

"Hm. That is a unique ability to see outcomes before they actually happen." Mega Man said with interest. "Sounds kinda useful to help you give a prediction of how the fight will turn out eventually."

Wiz: These include the outcomes where he loses which takes the forms of hallucinations. If Zechs can't separate fact from fiction, these hallucinations may become reality.

"Meaning if he doesn't know whatever it is real or fake, then he'll be hallucinating for a long time." Palutena stated.

"Okay. I would love to pilot the Epyon like so much, but now I'm having second thoughts." Kirby said with a nervous grin and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehehe. But for me, it's a perfect design." Junior muttered as he continues writing down on his notepad.

 **Boomstick: But, despite the danger, it's totally worth getting into Epyon's pilot seat.**

"Then again, it's still worth it to give it a try at least." Pikachu grinned.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause this giant robot is a born winner.**

* * *

 **STRENGTH & FEATS**

 **Held off 4 Gundams at once**

 **Destroyed Barge**

 **Undetectable by most scanners**

 **Survived explosion of Libra station**

 **Gundanium armor is several times stronger than Titanium**

 **Zechs defeated Colony 191 in under 1 minute**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It's capable of holding off 4 Gundams at once, survived the heart of an exploding space station, and destroyed another giant space station with a single. Awesome. Sword slice.**

Epyon easily sliced the whole giant space station with one slash from the Beam Sword. Kirby, Pit and Junior were now at crtical level of awesome at epic feat while Mega Man, Samus and Ness had wide eyes of hearing that.

 **Boomstick: Haha! Gundam powers, away!**

"So awesome!" Kirby, Pit and Junior shouted.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Lost duel against Gundam Wing Zero**

 **No powerful ranged weapons**

 **Susceptible to beam cannons**

 **Physically & mentally dangerous to pilot**

 **Epyon system can cause hallucinations & loss of control**

 **Zechs' obsession over Lucrezia Noin**

* * *

Wiz: Of course, Epyon does have its fair share of weaknesses. And, even though, Zechs naturally overcame his turn to the dark side, nearly sacrificing his life for the greater good in the process, he never did become that perfect soldier he always wanted to be.

"Well. At least he's trying his best and he's already impressive enough to begin with." Lucas stated.

"Yeah, I agree." Young Link agreed. "We, on the other hand, aren't as perfect as anyone else but still formidable and powerful fighting battles."

 **Boomstick: But good news. He did eventually get in Noin's pants…. Worth it!**

"Well… at least he's happy with the woman he loves." Ness said while trying to brush off Boomstick's last joke at the end.

 _Zechs: Just watch me, I'm gonna live, right to the better end! I'll live the hard life of a warrior!_

After that, everyone also takes a huge liking to Zechs and Epyon. Kirby and Pit are being huge fans on the Epyon and its Beam Sword, heck, even Bowser Jr. was taking in interest on this mech, in which he was writing it on his notepad. Everyone else were a bit more interested in Zechs being a warrior and also being a missing heir to the throne of the Peacecrafts. Even Marth and Roy took interest on him.

Now onto the vote…

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Tigerzord**

 **Ness: Tigerzord**

 **Pikachu: Tigerzord**

 **Lucas: Tigerzord**

 **Toon Link: Epyon**

 **Young Link: Epyon**

 **Pichu: Tigerzord**

 **Pac-man: Epyon**

 **Mega Man: Epyon**

 **Yoshi: Tigerzord**

 **Villager: Tigerzord**

 **Sonic: Tigerzord**

 **Pit: Epyon**

 **Jigglypuff: Tigerzord**

 **Nana: Tigerzord**

 **Popo: Tigerzord**

 **Mario: Tigerzord**

 **Captain Falcon: Tigerzord**

 **Link: Epyon**

 **Ryu: Tigerzord**

 **Marth: Epyon**

 **Roy: Epyon**

 **Ike: Epyon**

 **Samus: Epyon**

 **Lady Palutena: Epyon**

Now for the results:

 **Tigerzord: 14**

 **Eypon: 11**

It looks like everyone chose Tigerzord to win. Guess there's only one to find out.

* * *

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle robo-style!**

* * *

The setting takes place somewhere out in the middle of a wide open tundra with no trees and many rock formations and mountains in the background. Everyone then hears the sound of mechanical whirring and the large stomping steps of something big.

It's the Tigerzord in it's warrior mode and the White Ranger, with Saba, is standing on its shoulder.

 _White Ranger: Alright, Saba, time for a weekly test run._

"Huh. What do you know? Tommy is out practicing and testing his arsenal to see if anything is going well." Pikachu said.

"That's a smart idea considering to make sure they are functioning properly and no malfunctions." Blake also said.

 _Saba: Excellent. Let's test the weapons system._

Right after Saba said that, RWBY heard a high pitched sound as if a weapon is about to be fired.

"I don't like the sound of that." Jigglypuff said.

 _White Ranger: Just make sure the safety systems are on-_

A missile fires out of the chest which even caused the Tigerzord to fall on its rear due to being unprepared for the weapon being fired.

 _Saba:... Safety systems activated._

"Too late, it's already been done." Samus answered sarcastically.

They see the missile is still rocketing out into the horizon.

 _Saba: Um…. That will probably dissipate… right?_

"Oh, you just had to jinxed it, didn't you!?" Pikachu hollered.

Meanwhile, from a longer distance away, Zechs is just standing there and sighs that sounds like boredom.

"Hey, I wonder what Zechs is doing out there." Kirby wondered. "And where's Epyon?"

Shortly after, a flying Gundam is flying nearby and it turns out to be Noin.

 _Noin: Zechs, what are you doing down there?_

 _Zechs: Hmph. Hello Noin. Just brooding around how I nearly destroyed the Earth._

"Boy. Zechs is being pretty edgy right about now." Pit commented.

"Well, despite being used by the people from the other side, he still regains everything he has done. Many people have their regrets in nearly wiping out the entire planet with millions to billions of lives." Blake stated.

 _Noin: That again? You gotta lighten up, you grump._

 _Zechs: *Sighs*_

 _Noin: Well. How about we do that thing you are always asking about? You know, the one that rhymes with your name?_

"...Huh?" was Pit's responded

"Wait, don't tell me." Samus mumbled.

"I don't get it." Kirby said in confusion.

"Me either." Pikachu also said in confusion.

"You don't want to know." Lady Palutena told them.

 _Zechs: What? Really?_

 _Noin: Of course! I think it's finally time~_

But right as she said that, the missile from the Tigerzord made a direct hit on Noin as she screams in horror and the Gundam explodes into pieces, killing Noin.

Everyone now watched in complete horror and sadness as Zech's girlfriend perished right before his eyes.

 _Zechs: Noin! NOOO!_

"Oh no! Not Noin!" Kirby said in sadness.

The others cringed at Zechs' scream of anguish for seeing his beloved dead.

"You know this might a little too late, but I think this kind of thing is sort of Tommy's fault." Pit said.

"Yeah, it definitely is his fault." Pikachu stated.

"Yeah, I agree." TL agreed. "But it even feels like it would be worse if he realized he accidentally killed someone in the process."

Back at the Tigerzord, the missile appears to be gone.

 _Saba: ...Eventually._

 _White Ranger: Heh. I think I'll drive. *Jumps into the cockpit*_

The scene now shows Zechs among the remains of Noin's Gundam… completely silent.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that Zechs is beyond angry and wants to avenge Noin." Ike said.

Zechs pushes a button and Epyon appears right behind him with its eyes glowing green.

"Yep. he's going avenge her." Yoshi confirmed.

"Oh, so that's where Epyon is!" Kirby said.

Back to Tommy, the Tigerzord is stomping across the terrain until Saba sensed something.

 _Saba: Warning! Bogey approaches fast! 200 meters!_

 _White Ranger: It must be one of Zett's._

"I don't think so. This won't be a mere monster that he will be fighting." Pikachu said.

 _Saba: 0 meters!_

 _White Ranger: Huh?!_

Epyon slams into the back of the Tigerzord which staggers it forward a little and then back off a good distance and ready to fight.

 _Zechs: I'LL BREAK YOUR FAAACE!_

Now everybody were slightly caught off guard by Zechs' boiling rage since he found the one who (unintentionally) killed his girlfriend.

"Yikes. Now he's furious." Popo said, looking slightly.

"And now he's pissed off." Sonic muttered.

"For some good reasons." Jigglypuff also said sadly.

"Well. Either way, let's see who will win this fight." Junior said.

 _White Ranger: Is it me, or is Zett's goons getting smaller and angrier?_

"It's just you." Everyone all said.

Time to see who is the best mech pilot for today.

 **(*Cues: Gundam Wing — When The Dragon Swims Through Everything*)**

 **FIGHT!**

 _Zechs: Hyaaaaaaah!_

Epyon rockets ahead with Zechs screaming at the top of his lungs, making the first move. He flies past the Tigerzord with a slash but Tommy blocks it, but he was also too slow to counter when Zechs came back and slashed him across the back at such speed that even Tommy is surprised.

 _White Ranger: Woah! He's quick for a little guy!_

 _Saba: Stop messing around and start defending!_

 _White Ranger: Right! Time for action!_

Just as Epyon charges forward and is about to hit the Tigerzord again, Tommy gives off a surprise attack.

 _White Ranger: White Tiger, Sonic Boom!_

The chest lets out a sonic roar that forces Epyon back and crashes into the ground.

"You have to admit, it was a pretty cool move."

 _White Ranger: All right. Saba, I want the Tigerzord to follow my every move!_

The Tigerzord mimics Tommy's moves as both the Tigerzord and Epyon clash their respective blades against each other. The Tigerzord's blade could even withstand the Beam Sword's tremendous cutting power and, despite being much smaller, Epyon is able to fight the Tigerzord on equal footing as they eventually get into a blade block.

Kirby Pit and Pikachu were both having big grins on their faces for seeing such an epic fight of the mechs.

"So COOL!" Both of them screamed.

 _Zechs: You may be skilled, but you're too slow for Epyon!_

Zechs backs off and tries to create a distance.

 _White Ranger: How's this? Hyper Speed!_

The Tigerzord dashes forward at such speed that it became a blur and smashes into Epyon again which caused the Gundam to fly back and to tumble to the ground again.

"Dang." Sonic winced.

"That sure caught him off guard!" Link commented..

Tigerzord now towers over the Gundam and raises his foot.

 _White Ranger: Time to stamp out some evil!_

The Tigerzord slams his foot down but Epyon managed to move out of way with his thrusters just in time or he would have been crushed like a tin can.

"Too close a call." Kirby, Pikachu, Junior and Pit all said.

Epyon decides to fire its Vulcan guns at the Tigerzord but they barely do anything but slightly annoy the Zord.

"Those Vulcan guns are nothing but pellets to a giant mech like the Tigerzord." Ness said as if he ain't too impressed.

 _White Ranger: Heh. What, are you playing hard to get? All right then, go long!_

Tommy charges his stronger long ranged attack.

 _White Ranger: White Tiger Thunderball…. FIRE!_

Epyon creates a shield to prevent damage but still got knocked back. A peeping sound is heard in the cockpit.

 _Zechs: The Epyon System indicates that you've shown your full arsenal._

"For a normal Tigerzord, yes." Samus answered. "But you haven't to see its true form!"

 _White Ranger: Haah… FIRE!_

More Thunderballs are fired at the Gundam but Epyon's smaller size and greater speed easily helped it dodge and maneuver around the projectiles.

Just as Zechs dodged another Thunderball, he slipped past Tommy and slashed the Tigerzord's legs, damaging it greatly.

"Heh. A sneak attack! Pretty clever!" Link shouted.

Epyon now hovers above the Tigerzord and prepares to finish if off.

 _Zechs: You're finished._

But before he can even make his move, the entire screen went white and then black.

"W-What?!" Pit said in slight confusion, along with the others, but Mega Man, Lady Palutena and Marth wasn't much confused and deduced what may have happened.

The screen returns but the color of the scenery is now a dull brown like watching an old film.

"W-What's going on?" Toon Link asked.

"What's happening?" Kirby wondered.

"I don't know." Pikachu replied.

"It seems that Zechs may be hallucinating and seeing one of the outcomes of this fight." Palutena stated.

"It appears that he's seeing a prediction on how will the fight goes on." Marth added.

Everyone suddenly realized that those two were right and now wonder what this outcome may possibly be.

Zechs is a bit surprised and confused what just happened.

 _Zechs: Ah? W-What?_

He looks up and sees a massive mech, hidden by the shadows. It raises its arm.

 _Zechs: What's that?!_

Shortly after, the hand and chest begin to power up with powerful energy, followed by the sounds of a bird screeching and a tiger roaring.

"It looks like a finishing move!" Pikachu said, seeing what the shadow is doing.

"But could it be…?" Pit said, as he looks at the shadow figure, trying to figure what it is.

But, before he guess it, the two energy balls combine into one attack as the screen turns white and Zechs screaming as he dies….. Which sounded so narmy.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh how over dramatic and borderline fake it sounded.

"I'm sorry, but hearing that scream can't make me take it seriously." Pikachuchuckled.

"It sounded like he was overdoing it." Yoshi also said.

The scene now returns to reality with Epyon just hovering there and Tommy even seems confused why his opponent ain't attacking him. But, at the same time, it gave him the chance to fight back.

Saba notices something on the mech.

 _Saba: Quick, Tommy! The circle on his chest; It must be a weak spot!_

 _White Ranger: Right!_

Tommy winds back a fist and thrusts forward while epic music plays.

 **(*Cues: MMPR — White Ranger Tiger Power*)**

 _Music: White Ranger Tiger Power…. White Ranger-_

DING!

Nothing happened.

Everyone was silent.

"Well that was anticlimactic…" Pit said, breaking the silent while in deep disapointment.

 _Zechs: Hmph. Don't get cocky._

 _White Ranger: What? He didn't explode?!_

 _Saba: Well this defies all logic._

"I agree in that Ruby said. "Every show me, Yoshi, Pikachu and Ness watched had a robot with a open weak spot and they easily blow up when getting hit right there!"

"Well, since this one's a gundam, it doesn't." Ness responded.

 **(*Cues: Gundam Wing — OZ Mobile Suite Approach*)**

Zechs now had the opening and got behind the Tommy, wraps the Heat Rod around the Tigerzord's leg, and yanks him off balance, forcing the bigger mech to fall over.

 _White Ranger: We're grounded!_

 _Saba: Tommy, call the Zords!_

 _White Ranger: You got it!_

The Tigerzord fans (mainly Kirby, Pit and Bowser Jr.) grinned ear to ear as to what Tommy is about to do.

 _White Ranger: I need Thunderzord Power NOW!_

 **(*Cues: MMPR — Zords (Instrumental)*)**

Thunderclouds roll in and lightning flashes, as Tommy calls upon all the other Thunderzords which they all combine together into the Mega Tigerzord.

"Now things are getting serious." Yang smirked.

Even Zechs was completely stunned at what he's seeing.

 _Zechs: Oh, shit…._

The Mega Tigerzord charges and pummels the Gundam with a no holds barred beatdown as it easily dwarfs Zechs' mech. Then, it uppercuts it into the sky, follows after it with a leap and double kicks it back towards the Earth, followed by throwing a huge ball of energy.

Zechs managed to balance Epyon before it could hit the ground and sees the ball of energy coming towards him.

Zechs: No, not like this!

He then shields himself to reduce damage. The Mega Tigerzord raises his arm while also charging his chest laser.

Zechs and even the fighters notices the move looks very familiar.

"Huh?! Hey, that's-!" Pit said, seeing this familiar scene.

"That's the move that he saw in his hallucination!" Kirby said with realization.

"The Phoenix Strike!" Pikachu called out.

"Of course, after witnessing from the hallucination, the prediction he foresaw was his outcome." Palutena said, figuring it out.

"Which means... he's ready for it this time." Ness said.

 _Zechs: Here it comes…._

The Mega Tigerzord has fully charged the attack and fires the Phoenix Strike!

Zechs saw that coming a mile away….

 **(*Cues: Gundam Wing — White Reflection*)**

 _Music: I feel your love, Reflection…._

Epyon avoids the finishing move.

Everyone went wide eyed of the epic music playing and Epyon gaining the upperhand.

 _Zechs: Routing all power to thrusters…._

Tommy is completely helpless as Zechs is right behind the White Ranger and prepares his own finishing move.

 _Zechs: … and now to the Beam Saber!_

He raises his Beam Saber at full power and prepares to end the fight.

"Now for the grand finale!" Toon Link said, seeing how this will turn out.

"Here it comes!" Young Link called out.

 _Zechs: For NOOOOOOOIN_

 _White Ranger: AH! NO!_

 _Saba: SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIII-!_

 **SLASH!**

The gang remains silent, as Epyon lands on the ground in an epic pose while the Mega Tigerzord behind it falls on its knees and lays still. That slash that could destroy entire space stations was too much for the Morphing Grid to even handle and overloaded to its limit.

The top half slides off and explodes… with Tommy and Saba inside it as the White Ranger screams in agony, and perishes in the explosion…. leaving behind the lower half.

Silence.

 **K.O.!**

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Pit and Junior shouted at the top of their lungs!

"I'll admit… that was a pretty awesome match for me to see." Marth admitted.

"And we do have declear the winner." Sonic also said.

However…. They see poor Zechs crying over the remains of Noin's mech… and shedding so much tears that it creates a puddle.

Everyone couldn't help but feel sorry for Zechs.

However, Zordon is also crying for losing his White Ranger…. and he sheds just as much tears that the tube he's in starts to flood.

"Wow… that is just... wow." Samus deadpanned. Though, they feel sorry for him too for losing one of his best rangers.

"Oh, gag me a river why don'tcha!" Sonic said, seeing those two crying.

Pikachu, Junior and Kirby were also laughing while Ness just couldn't say anything.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Rhythm Eros — Fan Remix of Rhythm Emotion — Gundam Wing*)**

 **Boomstick: Ow… my childhood.**

"A lot of us do lose some parts of our childhood." Ness responded.

Wiz: This was a surprisingly close call. At first glance, the Tigerzord towers over Epyon and is fast enough to keep up with it.

"Yeah. I was surprised this bigger mech can match the quicker mech's speed." Weiss said impressed.

Wiz: Yet, Epyon destroyed Barge, a 26,000 long space fortress with one swing. Just one.

"Yeah… even I am beyond belief that a mech with that size could destroy a space station like that in one swoop." Junior said with stars in his eyes. "Man, I want a weapon just like that! Hm..." He then got an idea as he pulls out his notepad and wrote down something on it.

Wiz: There's no doubt that a few swings like that were enough to overload Tigerzord's connection to the morphin grid.

 **Boomstick: I mean, this goofy looking skeleton dude did, so I imagine a giant laser sword wielded by a devil robot can do it too.**

"The Skeleton guy looks pretty goofy indeed." Jigglypuff agreed.

"I guess Tigerzord ain't exactly as tough as we thought." Sonic said.

Wiz: Also, Zechs is a far more experienced and properly trained warrior, unlike Tommy who was drafted in the middle of high school.

"Yeah. Being a pilot of a machine at that young age makes you a bit not too skilled and early to be a perfectly skilled fighter." Samus agreed.

Wiz: But the Tigerzord wasn't helpless; its Mega form even duped the Epyon System for a moment.

"That kinda explained why it never warned Zechs about it." Pit stated since the Epyon System ain't that perfect.

Wiz: But, unfortunately for our favorite White Ranger, Epyon is an ever evolving dueling machine.

 **Boomstick: Stupid future predicting robot… and its really frickin' sweet sword! Gun-dammit!**

Wiz: The winner is Epyon.

Everyone all cheered how awesome the fight was and especially being a mech based fight.

"That was an awesome episode!" Kirby said excitedly.

"You got that right! I felt my blood bursting with excitement!" Pit agreed.

"It was a thrilling battle and with interesting mechs." Palutena agreed.

"I wonder what's next." Pichu said.

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.

Tensed music began to play as RWBY sees two badass looking fighters kicking ass and looking very dead serious to fight. One even had a flaming skull under his mask! And the other… well, this familiar fighter is easily recognized by the Smashers, including Ryu.

"Hey, what do ya know? Ryu's gonna be in the next Death Battle!" Link said.

"Me? I'm up next?" Ryu said, looking surprised.

"Yup, buddy, time to see what you're made of." Captain Falcon said, patting his back.

So, without question, Kirby puts the next disc in and hits play.


	39. Episode 38 - Ryu VS Scorpion

**Episode 38 - Ryu VS Scorpion**

 **Hello again reader! Christmas is almost here, and I'm gonna finish up before December 24th or later. And also, thanks for reading, and thanks for all the favorites and follows up til this day. Also, to the people who are called 'Guest', quit judging me and my work, I mean, really, it's not that I'm doing this for something they must, I'm doing this so people would enjoy something they lije. I mean, so what if this from another one, this is different. I mean, come on, is there anything you want to criticize now?! Huh?! Is there?! *Annoyed sigh*, Anyway, thanks again for reading and thank you for the support. Also, here's a small dedication for a certain friend of mine who didn't make it. So... Thanks for the reading and reviews.**

 **Ryu Belongs to Street Fight and Capcom.**

 **Scorpion Belongs to** **Mortal Kombat, Midway Games And Warner Bros.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack**

 **All Soundtracks Belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

Kirby place the next disc and hits the play button.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Two marquis warriors, arcade rivals since the 90's, now facing off for true superiority.

 **Boomstick: Ryu, the wandering world warrior.**

Wiz: And Scorpion, the ninja from hell.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Assasin's Fist - Dragon Punch*)**

The first combatant is a man who is easily recognizable with his attire consists of a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, has a medium length hair, a long red headband, a black martial arts belt and bare feet. But what else that made him recognizable is that he's carrying around a large, white duffel bag. Everyone knows the guy as…

 **Ryu**

Wiz: Endlessly walking the earth and improving his fighting skill is the life of Ryu, the Japanese martial artist without a home.

"Yep. That's Ryu." Pit said with a smile.

"Huh. I didn't even know you're wander." Ike said.

"That's because I always walk among the earth, trying to improve my fighting skills and challenging other fighters." Ryu said.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" KIrby said with glee.

 **Boomstick: But there's more to this karate hobo than meets the eye.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 175 cm | 5'9"**

 **Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs**

 **Birthday: July 21, 1964**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes**

 **Capable of sleeping anywhere**

 **Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband**

 **Boomstick: After being dumped on a doorstep by his douchebag parents…**

Hearing that made most of the Smashers feel sorry, especially Ryu, who didn't know anything about them.

"Sorry Ryu." Kirby said with a frown.

"Nah. It's alright, I'm use to it." Ryu said, sadly.

 **Boomstick: ...he was adopted by the mysterious** **Gouken** **. From that moment on, Ryu dedicated his life to martial arts. Probably on some sort of parental vengeance quest.**

Ryu blinked for couple of second. "Uh… I don't think I would be doing that." He said.

Wiz: He trained alongside his best friend and rival, Ken Masters.

Everyone, including Ryu, sees him along with his best friend/rival Ken Master, who's wearing a bright red gi, similar to Ryu's, and has blonde hair and a black belt.

"At least you have a best friend." Ness said, sincerely.

"Hey, I heard of him, isn't he the guy who won numerous Martial Arts tournaments in the U.S.?" Pit asked.

"Yes, although it is a surprise to see that he and you go to same school." Palutena replied.

"Well, I didn't like at first, but when he and I started training in Master Gouken's dojo, we acted like brothers and always get into each other's' throats, and so our friendship was born." Ryu explained.

"Hm. That's a nice story." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: Gouken taught them the Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style. But the name is actually a bit misleading.

"Misleading? How is that misleading?" Bowser Jr. said in question.

Before anyone could answer, Wizard started another explanation.

Wiz: While originally designed as a means to murder, Gouken's personal take on the Ansatsuken is based around karate, kenpo, judo, and NOT killing people.

"Oh…" Junior said in response.

"So, wait, you mean to tell me that your fighting style was originally used for… killing." Pit asked.

"That's right…" Ryu answered. "Gouken said that this fighting style was used to kill your opponents, but he, along with his old master, Goutetsu, foresaw this method and decide to go against killing. But however…"

"Let me guess, Akuma, your master's brother, didn't like the idea." Ness said.

"Yes, and for doing so, he killed Goutetsu, as well as…" Ryu began.

"His brother, Gouken, we know." Samus finished before him.

Wiz: Unlike the ways of his violent brother, Akuma, who, ultimately, would prove to be his undoing.

Everyone winced and cringed at the same time as they seen the same image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it and Akuma's symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken, only this time Ryu arrives on the scene, witnessing the corpse of his master. Everyone saw that as horror for Akuma murdering his own brother once again. Especially Ryu, he was horrified and devastated for seeing Gouken like that, and vows to get back Akuma for killing his master.

 **(*Cues:** **Street Fighter Assassin's Fist - Lake Run** ***)**

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, he can fingerpaint.**

"NOT FUNNY!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Gee, deja vu…" Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Well the Assassin's Fist isn't your average McDojo style.**

* * *

 **ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING STYLE**

 **Shoryuken**

 **-"Rising Dragon Fist"**

 **-Generally Ryu's most powerful technique**

 **Hadouken**

 **-"Wave Motion Fist"**

 **-Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire**

 **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **-"Tornado Whirlwind Leg"**

 **-Can safely pass over many projectile attacks**

 **Joudan Sokutogeri**

 **-Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His** **Ryu Shoryuken** **is an uppercut so powerful, it launches his victims sky high.**

"Trust us, we know the feeling from that punch…" Pikachu said, he and everyone looks at Ryu, who stared back, knowing what he meant for they were punch by Ryu's Shoryuken unppercut attack.

 **Boomstick: The** **Hadouken** **uses a fighters willpower to fire a blast of energy and destroy evil things, like... waterfalls.**

Wiz: And... physics?

"Well, I get evil thing but a waterfall?" Pit said in confusion.

"I… sometimes use the waterfall as one of my training methods for the Hadoken." Ryu said, rubbing the back of head.

"Oh… but still, it's a pretty cool move." Pit replied happily.

 **Boomstick: And finally the Tatsu, uuuh... Tatsu...maki...senpuu...**

Wiz, Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, Ryu and Pac-man: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

 **Boomstick: I HAD IT!**

"Well, you're saying it wrong, and you take too long to say it." Ness shouted.

 **Boomstick: Anyway the thing I** _ **totally**_ **know how to pronounce, gives the finger to gravity and lets him briefly fly around like some humans helicopter kicking machine.**

"Kinda like Chun Li's Spinning Bird Kick." Mega Man said.

"Except he's top side up and kicks only with his left leg." Pac-man added.

Wiz: He also has a powerful step kick he calls the Joudan Sokutogeri.

"Joudan Sokutogeri? What's that?" Kirby asked.

Before Ryu could answer, they heard Boomstick speaking.

 **Boomstick: Hey! We don't have the translation for that one! I'm on it.**

To everyone's surprise, the gang sees Boomstick typing Joudan Sokutougeri into Google Translate. And for the result… well...

 **Boomstick:** _ **AND DIARRHEA JOKE FOOT**_ **?! HAHAHAHA!**

"What… The… Hell…" Most fighters said in disbelief.

 **(*Cues:** **Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike - Ryu Stage (KOBU Inspiration)** ***)**

 **Boomstick: What does it do?! Kick people in the stomach so hard that he takes them to Brown Town?!**

"Okay, that is so not true." Toon Link said, looking to happy about that.

"Seriously, is that what it said about the Joudan Sokutogeri?" Pit said in disbelief.

"Apparently not, I think their Google Translator is broke or mistranslated." Samus answered.

Wiz: With the CORRECT kanji it's more like... "High Level Leg Blade Kick".

"Well, that, and everyone refers to it as the Donkey/Mule Kick." Ryu said.

"Oh, I see. It's named after two riding animal?" Pit asked.

"Yes." Ryu answered.

 **Boomstick: You know it's "Diarrhea Kick" forever in my mind now, right?**

"For the love of god…" Ness facepalmed. Everyone started to laugh at that.

Wiz: *Sigh* At the age of 23, Ryu entered the first World Warrior Tournament to test his skill.

"Wait, you entered that tournament to test your skills at the age of 23?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, I thought if I finished my training, I would enter the tournament to be the best." Ryu answered.

"I can see that." Toon Link said.

Wiz: He swept through nine powerful combatants before taking on the champion, Sagat.

Everyone sees Sagat as a man with a towering muscular build; he wears Muay Thai trunks with the colors of blue with yellow. He also wears the hand and feet wraps.

"Man, he's big and really tall…" Pichu said.

"What kind of fighter is he?" Sonic asked.

"Judging how he looks and wears, I say he's a Muay Thai Kickboxer." Ness guessed.

"At that size?! You got to be kidding me!" Pit said in shock.

"To be fair, Sagat is a strong fighter and he tends to get beat me after defeating him." Ryu stated.

Wiz: After a hard fought battle, Sagat was set to take the win...

 **Boomstick: ...until he made the mistake of being a good sport.**

"Huh? Why?" Pit asked.

 **Boomstick: After beating the shit out of Ryu, Sagat offered him a helping hand up. Instead of taking it, Ryu gave him a surprise punch SO HARD it ripped his chest open and nearly killed the guy.**

Everyone was now at shock as they seen Ryu fighting Sagat and Ryu ultimately and literally punch him through the chest, giving him a massive scar across his chest.

Ryu was surprised himself, though he remembered something like that. He then sees the others looking somewhat shock. "Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Ryu said, while rubbing his face with his finger. "Hehe. Whoops."

 **Boomstick: Dick move, Ryu. Dick move.**

"Yeah, way to wound a guy who was going easy on you Ryu." Bowser Jr. spatted.

 **(*Cues:** **Street Fighter IV - Theme of Evil Ryu** ***)**

Wiz: This was Ryu's first taste of the dark power buried within him. The Satsui no Hado. Literally the Surge Of Murderous intent.

Say wha-?" Pit said, hearing that last statement.

That got everyone's, including Ryu's, attention. Then they see Ryu that has slight dark shaded hair and skin. He's wearing a black gi and black headband, and has red glowing eyes. And there's a red aura surrounding him.

"Whoa, that is scary." Pikachu said, looking scared while holding the frighten Pichu.

"Man, looking at him like that, it's awfully scary." Pit commented.

"He… He… he looks an awful lot like… like… like…" Toon Link began, be to scared to say.

"Akuma…" Ryu finished, knowing what he was about to say. But it didn't matter. Just looking at him in the Satsui no Hado state does look like Akuma, and after his previous journeys, he was almost taking control by that Hado, and also killed his friends and rivals because of that.

 **Boomstick: Still not as good a name as the "Diarrhea Joke Foot".**

"Can you give it a rest already?!" Ness grunted.

* * *

 **SATSUI NO HADO**

 **-A form of ki based around man's evil nature (Palutena kinda knows that since she knows about evil energy)**

 **-Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user**

 **-Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon (Which shocks them)**

 **-Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from (Ryu can relate to that)**

 **-Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen (Just like Akuma from the last episode)**

* * *

Wiz: The Satsui no Hado gives Ryu incredible power but at the expense of his humanity.

"Huh? How come?" Pit asked.

Wiz: He can tap a portion of this power to safely enhance his attacks…

"That would explain the Hadoken and Shoryuken attack being improved." Palutena said.

Wiz:...however, should his desire to win become so great he would even commit murder.

"...MURDER!" Kirby exclaimed in shock.

"You mean when you enter the Satsui No Hado, you will try and kill someone?!" Toon Link said in shock.

"Yes. The master and Goutetsu both felt this when Akuma master this technique, so they decided to forbid it." Ryu stated.

"But since that Akuma dude is a master of it, forbidding it is a difficult choice." Said the F-Zero Racer.

"Especially how cool and awesome it looks." Bowser Jr. commented.

Wiz: The Satsui no Hado can overwhelm him and he will lose control becoming Evil Ryu.

Everyone then sees Ryu as Evil Ryu again.

 **Boomstick: Now we're talking!**

"Yikes. I can see why you hated it. Sorry Ryu." Ike said.

"A dark power that becomes a monster that can take a hold on you, you must have a very hard time to control it." Palutena said, sadly.

"Yeah it is..." Ryu replied.

Wiz: Evil Ryu has enormous power to the point of being almost unstoppable. He can even blast a skyscraper to smithereens.

And Wiz wasn't kidding. The fighters seen Ryu firing a Hadoken, which flew past the fighter (possibility Zangief) and blasted the skyscraper from the inside out.

"Dang. Even with the Evil Hado, that was one powerful blast." Link commented.

""I'll say." Mario replied.

 **Boomstick: He can teleport short distances, even passing through attacks along the way. More impressively, despite Gouken never teaching him this, Evil Ryu can use the Ansatsuken's forbidden technique, the** **Shun Goku Satsu** **, more commonly known as the Raging Demon.**

And, like Akuma, Evil Ryu performs the move where he slides to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that show purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent is laying on the ground either dead or unconscious, while his back was turned. Everyone awed at the performance. Especially Ryu who was now at shock by this.

"Yikes..." Pikachu said, now looking scared again.

"Damn..." Yoshi cursed.

"Dang it..." Pit grunted.

"Un-be-lievable." Ness deadpanned.

 **(*Cues:** **Street Fighter IV - Akuma vs. Ryu** ***)**

Wiz: With this, Evil Ryu turns his foes own sins against them, and eradicates their soul. It was this exact attack, which Akuma, a master of the Dark Hadou, used to murder Ryu's master.

"Yeah, we kinda knew that when watching the second episode." Kirby said, remembered that part from the last battle.

Wiz: Since then, Akuma has been haunting Ryu, tempting to succumb and fully commit to the dark Satsui No Hado as well…

"So… he's been bothering you, trying to unleash that dark power?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. He does that every time, even while I was asleep during the night." Ryu admitted.

Wiz: ...basically, this is "Karate Star Wars".

 **Boomstick: Oh, you call everything Star Wars.**

"How is that "Karate Star Wars"?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, when you think about it, the people who fight against evil, like say Ryu, Chun Li, Ken and everyone else who are on their side, fought to protect the world, and defend from evil forces, like Shadaloo." Ness explains. "But instead of lightsabers, blasters, droids, Clone soldiers,and any other stuff that involves 'Star Wars', there are fighters from all around the world from the Planet Earth, participating in Street Fights and Tournaments."

"Yeah, something like that." Ryu said, then started to remember Ken, Chun Li, and most of his friends and rivals doing something like.

Wiz: Well, some even speculate that Akuma is Ryu's father.

"...HUH….?!" Was everyone's response from that last statement.

Everyone were later stunned to hear that last part of Akuma being Ryu's father. Ryu, unfortunately, was too surprised to even hear that last part. He doesn't even know what to say about that.

 **Boomstick: Mother of God...It is "Karate Star Wars"!**

"Well… at least they have one thing that's similar to 'Star Wars'." Lucas said, sweatdropped.

Everyone still don't know what to say after hearing that last part. They were in silence for a moment until Ness spoke, "Can we all agree to disagree?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." Everyone all said.

Wiz: But Gouken's teachings instilled a powerful belief in Ryu. If he can resist and shun this dark temptation, he can attain an even greater power.

 **Boomstick: By detaching himself from all emotion, he enters an altered state of consciousness.**

Wiz: Like a Jedi.

Everyone then sees Ryu entered in a new state of power where his aura was blue and eyes were glowing, then sees him fighting Akuma.

"Oh I see, so you entered in a powerful state of an even greater power that allows you to become an even more powerful." Kirby said. "Kinda like mastering the true power of Force."

"Maybe…" Ryu replied.

 **Boomstick: This boosts his speed, power, and can do all sorts of crazy shit to his abilities.**

Then they seen Ryu firing a Hadoken (Shin Hadoken) where it reflects off of surfaces though it cannot be aimed up or down like his other Hadokens, but it also hits above and behind when standing or behind and below when in the air.

"Whoa… That is… AMAZING?!" Pit said with amazement.

"Hehehe. Thanks Pit." Ryu said, thanking him.

Wiz: This is the Power of Nothingness.

Everyone then sees Ryu with his eyes glowing blue and a new aura surrounding him.

"Huh. That's an impressive name." Palutena said.

"Yeah, it even hence the name for clearing all emotions." Marth commented.

 **Boomstick: Stupid name!**

"Hey, it's great name! Don't insult it!" Toon Link replied.

* * *

 **POWER OF NOTHINGNESS**

 **-Foil to the Satsui No Hado**

 **-Resembles states of being found in Buddhism**

 **-Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user**

 **-Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought**

 **-Causes eyes to glow blue-white**

 **-Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon**

* * *

Wiz: The Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hado, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body.

"Haha! Take that, Akuma!" Pikachu called out.

Wiz: Gouken even once used this power to separate himself from his soul in order to survive Akuma's Raging Demon.

"...Wait, say what?!" Pikachu, Toon Link and Bowser Jr. said in shock.

"So, does that mean-" Kirby began to say it until Ryu beat him to it.

"Yes, Master Gouken is still alive." Ryu finished.

"Yes, haha, bet Akuma didn't see that coming, did he? We thought Akuma killed his brother, but now he's alive. Haha, I hope he didn't expected that." Pit shouted with excitement.

Wiz: Surprise! Obi Wan is still alive!

"You got that right!" Pikachu boasted.

 **(*Cues: Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ryu*)**

 **Boomstick: Ryu is skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once, tough enough to survive being impaled, and strong enough to overpower the genetically-created super warrior** **Seth** **.**

"Whoa, you beat those thugs with ease." Pit commented.

"And survived getting killed through the chest." Young Link said.

"And even defeated a guy who works with the dark forces." Kirby replied. "You were amazing."

"Aw, thanks guys!" Ryu said, nicely.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and he's fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire!**

Wiz: Yet as Evil Ryu his aura's so strong he can just walk through bullets.

"Still, you are quite a formidable opponent, I respect that." Captain Falcon said.

"Thanks Falcon." Ryu thanked him.

 **Boomstick: That being said, being the Street Fighter poster boy doesn't mean he's the top world warrior. He's lost a number of matches fair and square against the likes of M. Bison, Oro, and even his best friend Ken.**

"Ooh, ouch. Sorry Ryu." Pac-man said.

"It's okay, happens to me all the time." Ryu admitted.

Wiz: However, many of these losses may stem from his struggle to contain the power of the Dark Satsui no Hado, which is obviously quite difficult to do in the middle of a battle.

"Well, that's saying something. Trying to struggle to contain the power of darkness is one thing to a fighter." Ness said.

"Even with that struggle, I sometimes lose when I tried to win." Ryu replied.

 **Boomstick: But when Ryu unleashes his full potential, stay the fuck out of his way!**

 _Evil Ryu: My name is Ryu, and the ultimate power has awakened within me!_

After that, everyone shows great respect for Ryu. Kirby and Pit liked his fighting style, including his three trademark techniques: Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Mega Man and Pac-man do liked Ryu's fighting capabilities, even though they did fought him in the Street Fighter X Tekken Tournament. Marth and Link liked the power of Nothingness where Ryu taps into the power where he's clear of all of his emotions. But what everyone else don't like is the dark power of the Satsui No Hado. Even if it is a powerful state of a fighter's dark hidden prowess, it's still too dangerous for someone, like Ryu, to control it, and making them into a fighter that kills its opponents, like Akuma.

Now on to the next combatant.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Everyone sees a land where it's filled with dark clouds, a red sky and the area was filled wit corposes.

Wiz: From Earthrealm to Outworld there were few who didn´t fear the ruthless clan known as the Lin Kuei.

"Isn't that the clan that were almost turn to robots by their old Grand Master?" Pit asked.

"Yes, but what we're witnessing now is before they got the idea." Yoshi answered.

 **Boomstick: Except the** **Shirai Ryu** **; a clan with some** _ **serious**_ **balls. Not only do they defect from the Lin Kuei, they mock them on a daily basis by wearing obvious palette-swaps of their clothes.**

The Smashers sees both clans, Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu, wearing different colored ninja outfits as they approach each other.

"Huh. Judging how they look, I say they are a clan of ninjas." Ness said.

"So, does that mean that both of them are ninjas from different clans and they have a long time rivalry?" Pit asked, oddly.

"Pretty much." Pac-man said.

"Although they do look like just ordinary clan villagers." Mega Man said.

"Oh, that's right. Ninja were originally farmers." Villager said, remembered something.

 **Boomstick: They also like to pull classic pranks like annoying phone calls, TP-ing Lin Kuei homes and constantly slaughtering their loved ones. Haha, got ´em!**

"Okay, I get the pranks, but slaughtering them. That was completely overkill." Pit said, looking disgusted.

"Well, to them, it's a never ending battle of massacre and homicide." Ike said.

Wiz: From the Shirai Ryu came Hanzo Hasashi, the hellish ninja of vengeance.

Then they see a man who eyes turn soulless.

"I take it that guy is Scorpion?" Young Link asked.

"Yep." Mario answered.

"But how did he become like that?" Pit asked.

"We'll find out soon." Marth replied.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: But before he became the stuff of nightmares, he was once an ordinary young child…

Everyone then sees him as a young boy. Jigglypuff and Nana were aww'ing at that Scorpion's child self.

"Well, he does look cute." Samus commented.

"Indeed." Palutena agrees.

Wiz:...whose father just happened to be a deadly assassin.

"...Still, he has a pretty cool dad." Pit commented.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Hanzo Hasashi**

 **Height: 6'2"/188 cm**

 **Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg**

 **Physical age: 32**

 **General of the** **Shirai Ryu** **clan**

 **Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu,** **Pi Gua** **,** **Hapkido** **, and** **Moi Fah**

 **Strongly prefers foes to come to him**

 **Creator** **Ed Boon** **'s favourite character**

* * *

Wiz: In hopes of sparing him from a violent life of regret and murder, Hanzo's father forbade him from ever joining the clan.

"Aww…" Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pit and Nana said in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: Sorry son, you're not allowed to be awesome.**

"I'll say…" Pikachu said in disappointment also.

"I bet there's a reason why he did that." Roy said.

"Yes, and though he's already a clan member by blood, but he can't be a ninja to participate in a blood war." Palutena stated.

"Well that sucks," Falcon said, sadly.

 **(*Cues:** **Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception** ***)**

Wiz: However, as time went on, Hanzo became desperate. He needed a way to support not only himself but also his wife and son.

Everyone see Hanzo with his wife and son.

"Aw, that's nice." Kirby said, nicely.

"At ease he's a family man and wants to support his family." Pit said, sweetly.

Wiz: Faced with few other options, he reluctantly disobeyed his father and began the life on a ninja assassin.

Everyone now see Hanzo wearing a black and yellow ninja attire with a ninja mask and has white eyes, with kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt.

 **Scorpion**

"So, not only he disobey his father, but he finally became one of the best ninjas in the clan. Still effective, but I'm okay with it." Pikachu said.

 **Boomstick: As a ninja, Hanzo is exceptionally skilled in** **Ninjutsu** **,** **Pi Gua** **,** **Hapkido** **and numerous secret Chinese martial arts.**

"Wow, that's a lot of Fighting Style." Ness said. "I wonder if I could master each of them."

 **Boomstick: But it´s his weapon of choice that earned him the nickname Scorpion.**

 **(*Cues:** **Scorpion's Theme - Mortal Kombat 9** ***)**

 _Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!_

Everyone witnessed Scorpion fires his kunai spear into Sub-Zero's head and then tears it right off, letting it fly past him.

"Eh?! Now I see why they call him Scorpion!" Pit said, frighten.

"Using the Kunai Spear is like using a scorpion's tail to attack its victims." Palutena stated.

"Okay, now I'm gonna have nightmares." Pikachu said with fear.

 **Boomstick: While his** **kunai** **-in-a-rope is iconic and deadly, I'm more partial to whatever the hell that snake creature is that lives in his hand.**

Boomstick wasn't kidding. They see Scorpion getting something out of his hand, it looks like some kind of snake creature-like weapon. That weapon is so scary and mysterious nobody even was it is either.

* * *

 **MOVESET**

 **Kunai Spear**

 **-Closest real-life equivalent was called the rope dart**

 **-Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature**

 **-Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot**

 **Hellfire Punch**

 **Fire Breath**

 **Leg Takedown**

 **Flaming Backflip Kick**

 **Scorpion Sting**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, in whatever form, it impales the opponent and pulls them in close, usually for a** _ **sweet**_ **uppercut to the jaw.**

"Yes, uppercut! Nice one!" Junior said, now liking this one.

Wiz: This is similar to an ancient assassination weapon used in the Tang dynasty called the Rope Dart. It's extremely difficult to master, making Scorpion´s finesse all the more impressive.

"Hm. Maybe I could try and learn that one." Toon Link said.

"You sure? It's a very difficult technique and it's ancient assassination weapon, meaning to kill people." Ness said to him.

"Still, it is a pretty good weapon, no matter how ancient." TL replied.

 **Boomstick: He's also provisioned with several weapons like** **long swords** **, twin katanas and axes.**

Now everyone watches Scorpion as he fought and knocks Sub-Zero down.

 **Dan Forden** **: Toasty!**

"There it is again!" Kirby said, dumbfound.

Everyone else remembered seeing him from the battle of Akuma and Shang Tsung, and they were dumbfounded when seeing him. So they shuff it out and move along.

Wiz: Scorpion´s weaponry and combat prowess were put to the ultimate test by the legendary Lin Kuei warrior Bi Han, a.k.a. Sub-Zero.

 **(*Cues:** **Soul Chamber Theme - Mortal Kombat Trilogy** ***)**

Everyone now see Sub-Zero again. But this one is different…

"Huh? Odd?" Ness said, weirdly.

"What's the matter Ness?" Pit asked him.

"Well, they say that Sub-Zero real name is Bi-Han, but the other Sub-Zero was one who defeated Sektor and took the title of Grand Master of his clan." Ness said, explaining this.

"So?" Sonic responded.

"So, I'm saying, this guy here isn't the Sub-Zero who defeated Sektor." Answered the PSI Kid.

"Huh?" was everyone else's response as they start comparing the two Sub-Zeros.

"Hm. Now that you mention it, he does a bit different from the other Sub-Zero." Samus said, thinking about it.

"Maybe this Sub-Zero might be the original one." Palutena said.

"Either way, he does looks kinda cool." Junior replied.

Wiz: And things didn't go so well for our yellow-clad ninja. Next thing he knew, Scorpion was waking up in the Netherrealm.

 **Boomstick: More commonly known as Hell.**

They now witness the original Sub-Zero killing Scorpion, ripping out opponent's head and spinal cord from his shoulders.

"Oh my god…" Ness said as he, Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and Toon Link got their faces turn green after watching that attack.

"Oh relax, I've seen worse." Junior grunted, but with hint of disgust.

"What, you mean like you father who was killed once in the lava pit, which turns into Dry Bowser?" Pikachu said, annoyed.

"Hey, don't go there!" Bowser Jr. argued.

"And that's not the worst part, look!" Pit said, pointing to the screen.

Everyone looks and now they see Scorpion in the Netherrealm, also known as Hell (or in Pit's World, the Underworld), filled with hot boiling lava and pillars of skeleton heads with spins on them.

"Oh I sure hope I don't die and go a place this…" Pikachu said, shivering in fear.

"It's scary, I don't like it." Pichu said, also shivering in fear.

"Those poor souls…" Palutena said, sadly as she saw skeleton heads.

"Now I see why Hades has a collection of skulls down by the Underground Floor of the Underworld." Pit grunted.

 **Boomstick: Bet you wished you listened to Dad now, then maybe you could have ended up in a happier place, with your murdered wife and kid-**

"Exactly-wait what?!" Pikachu said, as he was now shock from the last part.

 **Boomstick:-oh yeah, they're dead too.**

"Aw man, I feel even worst now. And I'm betting that Sub-Zero No. 1 is responsible for that!" Pikachu said, outraged.

"Lucky guess." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Enraged at Sub-Zero for apparently killing all he´d sworn to protect (Pit: Including his father), Scorpion scored a second chance striking a deal with the sorcerer Quan Chi.

The fighters now see a very tall, well built man with red eyes, bald head and white skin.

"Hm. I don't know, this guy looks like someone you don't trust." Pit said.

"Even the people who died and brought back to life for second chances can have consequences when striking a demon sorcerer." Lady Palutena said.

"Of course, how could that be the worst part?" Pikachu said, sarcastically.

Wiz: In exchange for his loyalty, Scorpion was resurrected as a phantom of the Netherrealm.

"Kinda like Spawn, but without his suit." Kirby sai.d

 **(*Cues:** **Reptile's Theme (Skrillex) - Mortal Kombat 9** ***)**

Now they seen Scorpion teleports out of the ground, lands and engulfs himself in flames.

Pikachu's eyes were widen. "Now that's frickin' awesome!" He said with amazement.

* * *

 **WRAITH ABILITIES**

 **Teleportation**

 **Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind**

 **Neatherrealm Portals**

 **Quick access to the underworld and back anytime**

 **Control over hellfire**

 **Explosive fireballs**

 **Summoning flames under his opponent**

 **Surrounds himself in harmful flames**

 **Can even breathe out fire**

 **Cannot die from physical attacks**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And being reborn as a demon of vengeance has its perks. Scorpion can now teleport, summon fire at will and create portals in and out of the Netherrealm he was spawned from,** _ **literally**_ **dragging others to Hell!**

"So, basically, bringing his opponents to the Underworld is like his bread and butter." Pit said.

"Indeed. I'm getting the strong feeling that Hades though the same thing too." Palutena said.

 **Boomstick: Whilst there, his +1s can enjoy such tourist locations as Lava Pit and witness the corpse-burning celebration called: The** **Festival of Torture** **.**

Now the Smashers sees the Festival of Torture where they seen the bodies of dead people being chained and tortured. Most of the young smasher cringed at the sight of this while the others looked horrified and anger at what they seen.

 **Boomstick: Fun times!**

"More like bad time…" Samus muttered.

"What a horrible way to start a festival of death…" Palutena said, sadly.

Wiz: The Netherrealm is the source of Scorpion's demonic power and his strength rises simply by his being there.

"Like I said, using the Underworld is like his bread and butter." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Scorpion is so vicious he can perform no fewer than thirteen different Fatalities.**

* * *

 **FATALITIES**

 **Spine Rip**

 **-Removes victim's head with bare hands**

 **-Presumely learned it from Sub-Zero**

 **Toasty!**

 **-Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds**

 **Hand from Hell**

 **-A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell**

 **Spear Slice**

 **-Cuts victims in half and beheads them**

 **Animalities**

 **-Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half ... Or becomes an adorable penguin**

* * *

Wiz: He can rip a person's head from their body - _spine included_.

"Ouch." Mario winced.

 **Boomstick: That's not something you just** _ **do**_ **, that's** _ **art**_ **right there.**

"You call this _ART_?! This is terrible!" Pit exclaimed.

Wiz: Rip of his mask to show his true face-

 **Boomstick, Pit, Bowser Jr. and Pikachu: AAAAAH, WHAT THE FUCK IS** _ **THAT**_ **THING?!**

"Language…" Palutena said, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Sorry, Lady Palutena." The three apologizes.

Wiz: And score a kill by transforming into a, well, giant scorpion, of course. ...or a penguin.

 **Boomstick, Pit, Bowser Jr. and Pikachu: Wait,** _ **WHAT?!**_

"Okay I get the scorpion transformation, but a penguin? Seriously?" Ike said.

 **(*Cues:** **Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception** **again*)**

Wiz: And although Scorpion was far from the most powerful combatant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he has defeated lethal warriors across multiple worlds.

Sonic whistled. "What a fighter. He's super strong."

Wiz: He's conquered sorcerers, demons, cyborgs and eventually avenged his death by incinerating Bi Han in the Netherrealm.

"So he finally got his revenge, not bad for ninja." Captain Falcon said, take interest that Scorpion has finally got his revenge.

 **Boomstick: But it turns out that that Sub-Zero guy was kind of innocent.**

"How innocent?" Pikachu said, wanted to know why.

 **Boomstick: The man actually responsible for the death of his family was Quan Chi. You know, that guy he swore himself to and has been working for this whole time?**

Everyone is now in shock and now they're mad when they found it was Quan Chi who killed his family, and possibility Bi Han, the original Sub-Zero. That was the worst of the worst.

 **Boomstick: Man, Scorpion's kinda like the Charlie Brown of Mortal Kombat.**

 **(*Cues: A Charlie Brown Christmas - Christmas Time is Here (Instrumental)*)**

The gang looks at Quan Chi as he knocks Scorpion down a flight of stairs.

"Good grief." Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Toon Link and Bowser said at the same time.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: As penance for his mistake, Scorpion dedicated his life after death to protecting the late Sub-Zero's younger brother...Sub-Zero.

"Oh, now I see, so the other Sub-Zero that defeated Sektor was his younger brother. Hehe. I should have figured that one out sooner." Ness said, sheepishly.

"But you didn't." Pikachu said, started to chuckle, along with Junior.

 **Boomstick: Though he still found time for shooting three's, hitting homers, and hosting his own cooking show!**

"Huh?" Pikachu responded. But before anyone could ask, they see a weird tv show with Scorpion in it.

 _VO: This week on "Cooking with Scorpion", learn about chopping..._

They all find this kinda weird until they saw a Caption saying: **'Yes...this is real…'**

"I get that he's good at sports like Basketball and Baseball, but a cooking show? If I were him, I stick to fighting." Pit said with slight bitterness.

"Yeah, I rather face him than eat one of his food." Link said, disgusted.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I'm not gonna trust anything that guy makes. Does he even eat anymore?**

"Maybe, if he's still alive." Pit muttered.

Wiz: Aside from his weakness for the culinary arts, Scorpion's win-loss record is not as intimidating as you might think. But consider the outrageous scope of his competition.

"So, aside to records, he tried his best." Sonic said.

"I guess he's not that bad when facing the likes of him." Ryu said, referring to Scorpion.

 **Boomstick: Any way you look at it, its tough to be much more of a badass then a fire-breathing skeleton ninja from Hell.**

 _Scorpion: I am Scorpion… vengeance will be mine!_

Despite being a ninja that was reborn from hell, Scorpion is still an honorable combatant. Kirby and his friends find him quite menacing at first, but after what he has been through, they guessed that he's not a bad guy. Toon Link looked how he uses the Kunai Spear to attack his enemies and learned the ancient art of the Rope Dart. Bowser Jr. kinda his fatalities that made him even more interested and yet scary. Everyone else do like that he was a family man but lost his family when Quan Chi, who disguised himself as the original Sub-Zero and got Scorpion his allegiance to him for gave a second chance to the underworld, was the one who tricked him for doing this. They do feel sorry for him.

Now onto the votes…

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Ryu**

 **Ness: Ryu**

 **Pikachu: Ryu**

 **Lucas: Ryu**

 **Toon Link: Scorpion**

 **Young Link: Ryu**

 **Pichu: Ryu**

 **Pac-man: Ryu**

 **Mega Man: Ryu**

 **Yoshi: Ryu**

 **Villager: Ryu**

 **Sonic: Scorpion**

 **Pit: Ryu**

 **Jigglypuff: Ryu**

 **Nana: Ryu**

 **Popo: Ryu**

 **Mario: Ryu**

 **Captain Falcon: Scorpion**

 **Link: Ryu**

 **Ryu: Himself**

 **Marth: Ryu**

 **Roy: Scorpion**

 **Ike: Scorpion**

 **Samus: Ryu**

 **Lady Palutena: Ryu**

Now for the results:

 **Ryu: 20**

 **Scorpion: 5**

It seems that they chose Ryu over Scorpion. Oh well, no hard feelings.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, wanna win the original script from this episode signed by Wiz and myself...**

Wiz: Use the widget links below to choose the fighter you think will prevail and you automatically be entered to win.

Everyone then see the link below on the screen as Ness quick wrote it down to his notepad and finishes as the battle is about to begin.

 **Boomstick: And now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE.**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

In this scene, they see Ryu standing in a mountainous location, when suddenly, a voice calls out to him.

 _Scorpion: Get over here!_

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Opening Version*)**

Ryu catches the kunai spear flying at him.

 _Ryu: Can't fool me!_

He then pulls Scorpion into the area.

 _Ryu: Come on!_

"Looks the battle is just getting started." Pit said as he and everyone watches the battle beforehand.

Time to see which fighter is the most superior.

 **FIGHT!**

Scorpion teleports to Ryu which he blocks. He tries landing a flurry of punches but Ryu avoids them. Ryu punches Scorpion in the skull and knocks him over. Ryu tries punching Scorpion while he's on the ground but Scorpion teleports right before he does so.

 _Scorpion: Come here!_

Scorpion tries once again to catch Ryu with his kunai spear, but Ryu deflects the attack with his Hadouken, knocking it back at Scorpion. He then teleports before the Hadouken can hit him.

"Dang, he's really good at teleporting." Pit said.

"Yeah, and I don't know if Ryu could keep up with him." Mega Man said.

Teleporting behind Ryu, Scorpion then punches Ryu in the face, disorienting him.

"Ow, cheap shot!" Pikachu grumbled.

While Ryu is dizzy, Scorpion summons a katana and attempts to slice him. But, before he can do so, Ryu wakes up and dodges the sword slashes, subsequently kicking Scorpion in the face with his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, uppercutting him with a Shouryuken, then kicking him off the mountain with the Joudan Sokutougeri.

"Alright, I still got it." Ryu commented.

Scorpion is on his knees. Ryu lands on his feet in front of him.

 _Ryu: Can you stand up after that?_

When Scorpion does not answer, Ryu slowly begins approaching him.

 _Ryu: I'll finish this!_

Ryu throws out a punch, which Scorpion suddenly catches to Ryu's surprise.

"Wha-?" Sonic said, suddenly surprised.

 _Scorpion: YOU WILL JOIN ME IN HELL!_

Scorpion drags Ryu close and opens a portal to the Netherrealm, dragging them both into it.

"Yikes, didn't see that coming." Junior said, seeing that could happen.

 **(*Cues:** **Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rising Action 1** ***)**

In the Netherrealm, Ryu and Scorpion face off again. Ryu smiles at his opponent.

 _Ryu: Hmmm, this is some fight!_

"Seems that you might enjoy this Ryu." Ike said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess you right." Ryu replied.

Scorpion lets loose with a ball of Hellfire, but Ryu counters with his Hadouken. Scorpion suddenly teleports behind Ryu and kicks him in the back.

"Dang, another cheap shot." Pikachu grumbled.

He then begins alternating back and forth with teleportation attacks, landing blows and sword slashes. He brings Ryu to his knees panting.

"Gee, I see people that all the time but most of them died from a sword fight." Pit said. "No offence."

"None taken." The swordsmen (Link, Toon Link, Young Link, Marth, Roy and Ike) said at the same time.

However, Ryu bites down on the pain and warns Scorpion.

 _Ryu: Neither of us has reached our full potential!_

 _Scorpion: As if that matters!_

Then Hellfire bursts under Ryu trying to burn him to death as Scorpion laughs.

"Ugh, now that's hot." Sonic said, winced.

"Literally." Mario replied.

Suddenly, a voice calls out to him.

 _Ryu: It's not over!_

Ryu starts tapping into the power of the Satsui no Hado as his clothes start growing darker.

 **(*Cues:** **Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Soul Can't be Cut** ***)**

Ryu's transformation to Evil Ryu is complete.

"Oh no… the Satsui no Hado!" Pit said, surprised to that transformation.

"Now he has become Evil Ryu!" Palutena said, seeing him like that.

Ryu himself was even surprised that the transformation of the Satsui no Hado, along with his evil self, was complete.

 _Evil Ryu: Surprised?_

Scorpion fires off another ball of Hellfire, but Evil Ryu simply punches it away.

 _Evil Ryu: I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!_

Evil Ryu leaps forward and delivers several aerial Hadoukens. Scorpion dodges them but Evil Ryu lands on top of him, pinning him down.

"Man, even though this transformation is evil, but Ryu is actually going to win this." Villager said.

"Hm. Yeah, too bad for the ninja of hell. Even he can't keep up with a guy like him." Captain Falcon said with pride.

"Aw, thanks Captain." Ryu said, responded.

Using a Hellfire kick, Scorpion knocks Evil Ryu away and charges in with his sword. Evil Ryu breaks the sword with his hands and warns Scorpion.

 _Evil Ryu: Don't expect mercy!_

Ryu lets loose with a brutal combination, including the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku **,** and the Shin-Shoryuken **.**

"Alright! He got him!" Pit and Kirby cheered.

However, Scorpion still gets up from that pummeling. Ryu's eyes glows as he teleports forward to finish off his opponent.

 _Evil Ryu: GOTCHA!_

Evil Ryu then try to use the Raging Demon technique, but Scorpion easily teleports out of the way, and ends up behind Evil Ryu. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing his skull (which terrified Pichu more) as he tries his Toasty Fatality on Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu dodges it, and the two exchange blows again. Scorpion catches Evil Ryu with an uppercut, and using his Rope Spear, knocks Evil Ryu back and forth three times with a Juggling Combo, ending with a Hellfire blast that knocks Evil Ryu back again.

"Oh man, looks like Scorpion's getting the upper hand now." Mega Man said, seeing how this battle turns out

Evil Ryu bounces away, then reverts back to normal Ryu as the Satsu no Hado is spent.

"On the bright, it's nice to have Ryu to his regular self again." Kirby said in relief.

Everyone sighed in relief that Ryu back to normal, especially Ryu, since he doesn't want to be _TOO_ attach to the Evil Hado.

Panting hard, Ryu focuses all of his remaining power while on his knees.

 _Ryu: Concentrate... I will NOT succumb to evil!_

And then, it happened… Ryu attains the Power of Nothingness, as Scorpion slowly approaches to finish Ryu off.

"Okay Ryu, this is your last chance. It's all or nothing." Captain Falcon informed.

Ryu took note of that as he saw himself focuses his power as he prepares to let loose one final blast. His eyes glowing, Ryu lets off one final warning to his foe.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 _Ryu: I walk the path of a true warrior. THIS IS THE POWER OF MANKIND! SHINKU-HADOUKEN!_

Ryu fires the Shinku Hadouken at Scorpion, who makes no attempt to evade or block it. He is engulfed in the attack and is reduced to a standing, charred skeleton.

"Alright, you did it Ryu!" Pit said, cheering for him.

"Yay! You won! You won!" Kirby said, cheering also.

RYu felt really happy for he defeated the ninja of Hell.

Then everyone sees Ryu falls to his knees, totally spent.

 _Ryu: I walk a path... with no end._

"Way a go, Ryu!" Captain Falcon said, patting him on the back.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

As everyone began to cheer for him, Samus noticed something that went incredibly wrong…

"Uh, guys, I hate to break this up but…" Samus said, as he motioned them to the screen.

Suddenly, everyone see the scene as they saw Scorpion's skeleton starts moving again, shocking Ryu.

Everyone is now in shock

"But, that's impossible!" Ness said in shock.

Pit then remembered something. "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" Yoshi asked, worriedly.

"I just remembering something, since Scorpion was reborn as a warrior from the underworld, his powers are limitless when he's in his domain." Pit said.

"Aw man, we forgot about that." Pikachu said, growled.

 _Scorpion: I will crush your bones!_

With that said, he fires a stream of Hellfire at the completely exhausted Ryu, who can only look on in shock as he is incinerated by the attack, reducing him to ashes. Scorpion then laughs.

 **K.O.!**

Everyone went into shock by this.

"Unbelievable. Who would have thought that Scorpion would win." Pikachu said, stunned.

"Dang, sorry Ryu." Falcon said.

"Nah. It's alright. I was hoping I was gonna win anyway." Ryu said, with a hint of sadness.

But what else is weird is they seen Scorpion turns into a penguin and lays an egg, which proceeds to explode and destroy Ryu's remains. It was kinda ironic, but they moved from that.

Now onto the result...

* * *

 **(*Cues:** **Mortal Kombat 9 - Shao Kahn's Throne Room** ***)**

 **Boomstick: I'm no chef but that looks a bit overcooked.**

"I'm going to agree with Boomstick there. He literally burn him to a crisp." Junior said. Then turned to Ryu. "Uh, no offence."

"None taken." Ryu responded.

Wiz: Ryu's Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness were incredibly powerful, but raw power alone is not enough to destroy Scorpion.

 **Boomstick: Yet, Scorpion's advantage of already being dead didn't make this a cakewalk.**

"How? He was turned into skeleton! How is that possible?" Pikachu said, looking not too happy.

 **Boomstick: In fact Ryu had a perfect way to permanently end Scorpion: the soul-killing Raging Demon…**

"But that move totally back fired when Scorpion teleported out of the way." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick:...but he could avoid the instant murder move, thanks to his awesome ninja skills and teleportation.**

"That's what I said." Pit exclaimed.

Wiz: Not to mention Ryu has very little experience actually using the Raging Demon anyway.

Hearing that, the fighters looked at Ryu, who apparently looked away, knowing what were about to say when they heard that last statement.

Wiz: But most importantly, Scorpion's strength increases the longer he remains in the Netherrealm, with no defining limit. Once trapped in hell with Scorpion, Ryu stood little chance in the long run.

"That explains a lot…" Link muttered.

 **Boomstick: Zero chance if Scorpion just upped and teleported him into a pool of lava, which he could totally do. Scorpion was just too hot to handle.**

Everyone looks at Kirby and Pikachu, knowing that might laugh at that pun. But this time, they didn't.

"Sorry guys, as funny as it is, we're not gonna laugh at that pun this time." Pikachu said. Kirby nodded in that agreement.

Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion.

Some of the fighters did cheer for Scorpion, however most of the fighters cheered for Ryu, despite his lost.

"Huh. Thanks guys, even though I lost, but I did my best." Ryu said.

"Yep. You did your best. Plus, you held your held your own back there, you did great." Kirby said with honesty.

"Aw, thanks Kirby." Ryu said. Then suddenly, he begins to get up from his seat and leaves the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kirby asked.

"I got some do to, something important. See ya." Ryu said, as he leaves the Theater Room.

"Hey, wait up! I'm coming with ya!" Captain Falcon said, as he got up and left the room.

"Uh, I have to go… um… yeah." Ike said, as he too got up and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me." Pikachu answered.

Now only two more episode left for this season, time to see what's next.


	40. Episode 39 - Deadpool vs Deathstroke

**Episode 39 - Deadpool vs Deathstroke**

 **Deadpool Belongs to Marvel Comics**

 **Deathstroke Belongs to DC Comic**

 **Death Battle Belongs to ScrewAttack**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

Kirby now placed the next disc and hits the play button. Then a new ad for a game called Destiny Expansion 1: The Dark Below appears in which interested Ness and Pikachu.

 **(*Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, but sometimes it's nothing but a slap in the face.

"Hahaha." Pikachu laughed.

"Well, I guess that does make sense." Ness said in response.

Wiz: Such as the case when it comes to these two masked mercenaries.

An image shows the two combatants clashing swords.

 **Boomstick: Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth**

Wiz: And Deathstroke, the Terminator.

"So, it's a battle between mercenaries. This is gonna an interesting fight." Samus muttered.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 – Deadpool Theme (8-bit Instrumental Version)*)**

The first combatant is a male wearing a red and black full body tactical suit. Most of the suit is red, with the shoulder pads and sides being black. Deadpool also wears a mask, which is mostly red with the eyes being white while being surrounded by black circles. The suit has a utility belt that houses a number of pockets that contains multiple types of guns, grenades, sai, and knives with a symbol of his face being in the middle. The suit also has two holsters on his back to house his katanas.

 **Deadpool**

 **Boomstick: You've seen in on T-shirts, Internet memes, and EVERYWHERE you look at nerd conventions.**

Everyone sees Deadpool who is shown to be in many different forms of media. There's even footage of a whole group of people cosplaying as him.

"Whoa, I never he could be that famous." Mario said.

"Tch. If you ask me, I could be a much more famous guy than that guy." Sonic scoffed.

"Oh, then where's your collection of T-shirts, Internet memes, and all that junk?" Pikachu asked the Blue Blur.

"Uh…" Sonic doesn't what to say about that.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: But the story behind this popular anti-hero isn't as light hearted as his joking nature would lead you to believe.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson**

 **Height: 6'2" / 1.88 m**

 **Weight: 210 lbs / 95 kg**

 **Place of Birth: Canada**

 **Aliases**

 **-Merc with a Mouth**

 **-Regenerating Degenerate**

 **-Ninja Spiderman (This got them completely surprised.)**

 **Lives with a blind elderly woman**

 **An even more clichéd cosplay subject that the Joker**

* * *

Wiz: Wade Winston Wilson was a globetrotting mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero. Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face.

"Uh...That's um..." Ness tried saying.

 **Boomstick: That's… oddly specific.**

"Hey, I was gonna say that." Ness added.

"To be fair, it really is," Samus muttered.

Wiz: Facing the inevitability of death, Wade gave up. He abandoned his heroic dreams, stopped his chemo treatments, and dumped his girlfriend to free her from the burden of a man doomed to die.

"Ooh, every time… I keep feeling sad for people like him…" Pikachu said, making his guilt feel even worse.

"Man, for a guy, he must've been really suffering." Pit said, feeling sad.

"An illness, like Cancer, can be terminal, not to mention it may or may not be cure." Palutena explained.

"Now I'm the one gonna feel sorry for him." Sonic said with a frown.

 **Boomstick: Doomed, until he was offered a cure by Department K, the special weapons development division of the strange, alien world called… Canada.**

 **(*Cues: O Canada – English Chamber Orchestra*)**

The Samshers sees Deadpool being shown with the Canadian Flag waving in the background.

"Is there really such a thing?" Toon Link asked.

"No, but Canada is a country filled with Canadians." Ness answered. 'Even though it is kinda funny.' He then started to chuckled.

 **Boomstick: And by cure, I mean he actually was handed over to the Weapon X program, the same guys who gave Wolverine's bones the old chrome dome dip. They injected Wade with Wolvie's healing factor.**

"Huh. What do you know. It seems that those do the same thing with another guy." Pit commented.

This got most of the fighters, especially Kirby and Lucas, since they're comic fans too. They often wonder if this Wolverine character would be the next fighter to join in this fight.

I don't know if that's even possible. Do they have a spare jar of essence of Wolverine or something?

"I don't know, but it could be possible." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: With the ability to heal from anything, his body became a surgical playground for Doctor Killbrew and his assistant, Ajax. Just like Operation, only constantly hitting the sides.**

Everyone sees the Operation board game with the patient's face being replaced by Deadpool's. A pair of tweezers is being seen picking up a white item that's the shape of an organ but hits the side, which creates a buzzing sound. Most of the Smashers gave a wince at the sound because Deadpool can still feel the pain despite his healing.

"As cruel it is, I never liked the game Operation." Pikachu said. The others all nod.

"Although it does makes sense, even if he can heal, I'm pretty sure it still hurts." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: But hey, at least he doesn't have cancer anymore.**

Wiz: Well, actually he still does. His cells just regenerate faster than the cancer can kill him. Beneath the red and black spandex, he's basically a giant walking tumor, which can talk… a lot.

The fighters sees a revealing panel of Wade without his mask on. Leaving his disfigured face as Wiz describes him afterwards.

Both the Smashers were disgusted at what they saw and started covered their eyes in horror.

"Oh my god!" Ness exclaimed, shielding his eyes with his cap.

"Good god, it's too horrible!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"My eyes! They burn!" Kirby cried.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Pikachu yelled.

"That is so disgusting," Pit said.

"Somebody get rid of it!" Both Lucas and Pichu cried.

"I've seen a lot disgusting things, but this… this is the worst." Samus said, looking away.

"You and me both, sister!" Bowser Jr. agrees.

"Hey, It's not his fault he looks like that. Though it is hard to like," Said the Goddess of Light.

 **Boomstick: *panicked* AH! KILL HIM WITH FIRE! *realized* Oh wait. We can't.**

 **(*Cues: The Deadpool Game – It is a Trap*)**

Wiz: Meanwhile, among Killbrew's other prisoners, a gambling ring was formed. Patients would place bets on each other's survival under the knife.

 **Boomstick: And these bets were placed of what they called "The Deadpool." Get it? 'Cause that's kinda where his name comes from. You know what, you'll see.**

"Yeah, we kinda get that." Ness said, after the rest have recovered.

Wiz: Unfortunately for Killbrew, Wade had somehow gotten superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. 'Cuz I guess they got a jar filled with that shit too. He used these skills to kill Ajax and make a dramatic escape. Free at last, his fellow inmates inspired him to take on his now famous namesake…

 **Boomstick: Deadpool-**

Deadpool enters in, interrupting Boomstick's last sentence.

 **Deadpool:** DEADPOOOOOOL! Yeah!

That got everyone surprised.

 **Boomstick, Ness, Pikachu, Link, Mario and Sonic: What the heck?**

"Where did he come from?" Kirby said in surprise.

 **(*Cues: Deadpool's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3*)**

 **Deadpool:** *chuckles, talks to Boomstick and Wiz* Oh ho I'm sorry! Please continue talking about how great I am.

"Huh?! What the… When did he… How did he…" Ness stammered.

"Yeah, this is getting weird…" Pit muttered.

Wiz: I was afraid of this. See, Deadpool somehow possess a unique awareness of whatever media he's in. Whether there be comic books, games, TV shows, or an awesome Internet show.

 **Boomstick: Huh in the what now?**

Wiz: Basically, he's a pro at shattering the fourth wall.

"Fourth Wall? So he can break walls?" Pit asked in confused.

"Ugh, no dummy. He means he can talk to everyone from the space that separates a performer or performance from an audience, in short, he can talk to anyone in and outside of the show, meaning he can talk to us." Ness said in an irritated tone.

"Oh…" Pit replied, dumbfounded.

 **Deadpool:** Bingo! Oh hey, Boomstick! Tell your ex-wife I said hello~ *"Come Hither" Growl*

"Oh good lord." Link facepalmed.

"Come on, there's children in the room!" Mario shouted.

 **Boomstick: You've got 5 seconds to get the hell out of the here before I blow your head off.**

Everyone laughed at the interaction between Boomstick and Deadpool.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman Body**

 **Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns**

 **Mastery in assignation techniques and numerous martial arts**

 **Superb healing factor**

 **Magic Satchel**

 **-Contains various items, regardless of continuity**

 **-Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols, and other things**

 **Fourth Wall Awareness**

 _ **RAGING SEX MACHINE**_ **(WTF?)**

* * *

Wiz: Unfortunately, all that would do is piss him off. Bad idea as Deadpool is a Master Martial Artist, Seasoned Assassin, and a Raging Sex Machine… what?

Some of the fighters laughed at that last part, but for the girls, they blushed at the last part.

"Oh I bet Deadpool is the one who made changes to the information." Roy said with a chuckle.

 **Deadpool:** Yeah! I noticed that you left a few things in the script, so I made some changes. You know, just the "important" stuff. Like my penis.

"Ugh, TMI!" Pit exclaimed

"Okay, I'm started to hate that guy already." Samus said, annoyed.

 **Boomstick: Well, if by a raging sex machine, he means getting down with a bloated alien, a shape-shifting teenage prostitute, and Death herself, he must have some pretty low standards. That's right, this guy literally tried to stick his dick in Death! Maybe that's why he liked my ex-wife.**

Pit whistled. "Whoa, Death looks kinda fascinating…" He said, blushing a bit.

"Ooh, do I detect a fascination for the entity of death." Palutena said, smirking at him.

"Eh! No! O-O-Of course!" Pit gestured.

"Okay, maybe he's good at dating women no matter who or what they are. I guess that's okay," Samus said.

 **(*Cues: Deadpool's Old Theme (Le Scar Remix) – Marvel vs Capcom 3*)**

 **Boomstick: But besides his dick, Deadpool has an arsenal of weaponry he can pull out from absolutely nowhere!**

"Pulling weapons out of nowhere? That's ridiculous!" Ness spatted.

"That saying something coming from the guy who pulls a baseball bat from his backpack." Villager said, sweatdropped.

"That's also coming from the guy who pulls out almost everything out of nowhere." Ness remarked.

"Ouch, he got you there Villager." Junior smirked.

"Shut up…" Villager grunted.

Wiz: This is an animation technique commonly called the Magic Satchel, though its existence as an actual thing is preposterous.

 **Deadpool:** Oh yeah? Watch this! *Deadpool reaches out from the pit of the satchel, and pulled out a large elephant, which makes a noise, like pulling out a rabbit out of the top hat*

"Okay, now you're just showing off." Pit said, looking pretty annoyed.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kirby said in awe.

Ness's left twitch and sighed irritatedly. "I hate Deadpool..."

Wiz: *annoyed* I hate you…

 **Deadpool:** *opposite in same manner of "I love you"* Oh I hate you too.

 **Boomstick: Me too. Some of Deadpool's favorite toys include-**

Deadpool's second attempt of interrupting Boomstick from finishing the sentence, again.

 **Deadpool:** My trusty rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favorite machine guns 'Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter', a teleportation belt, and infinity stone that alters continuity… (giddy) Ohoho I can't choose! I love 'em all!

"Dang, he already has a set of weapons!" PIt said. "Also, I'm surprised that a guy like him has a stone that alters continuity…"

"Yeah, just imagine how he'll do with it, as you guys made have known he is… a doofus." Marth said.

 **Boomstick: *peeved* Okay that's it! I'm gonna kill him! *charges and aims his shotgun at Deadpool***

 **Deadpool:** La-la-la-la-la-la-la… *runs away unscathed; the missed gunfire just shot directly to the screen instead*

Everyone all laughed at this scene.

Wiz: Combined, Deadpool's weapons and abilities has helped him to accomplish some amazing feats in spite of his illness.

* * *

 **STRENGTH AND FEATS**

 **Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed**

 **Completely regenerated from a single hand**

 **Sole person to outwit Taskmaster**

 **Can dodge point-blank machine guns**

 **Killed the Marvel Universe**

 **Casually battled Red Hulk**

 **Once became a Herald of Galactus**

 _ **NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3**_ **(That rought in some laughs)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His quick draw's fast enough to beat 7 Hydra agents at once. He can decimate legions of armed warriors solo… while talking on the phone.**

"Is that even possible?" Pit asked.

"If you're a skilled marksman and expert soldier, then yes." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: He's the only one to ever outwit Taskmaster, who literally has the power to predict his opponent's moves.**

Everyone then sees a man in a black suit. He wears a white hooded cloak with a skull mask. He also wears white underwear, gloves, and boots as well. He wears a utility belt with pockets and another belt strapped across his torso. His main weapons are a sword and shield.

"Whoa, for a guy, who won't be surprised to outwit someone who can predict anybody's moves." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: And in one instance, he even murdered the** _ **ENTIRE**_ **Marvel Universe, including the supposedly unkillable Wolverine.**

And Boomstick wasn't kidding. The fighters then see all of heroes got killed by this red mercenary warrior, including Spider Man who got shot in the face and the said hero in the blue and yellow suit and claws, Wolverine.

"Dang, he wasn't kidding. And he even killed Spider Man for that." Roy said.

"Damn…" Pikachu swore.

Wiz: He did this with the sword made of Carbonadium, an alloy capable of nullifying healing factors. In other words, he cheated.

"Is it really cheating for someone like him to use a weapon that goes up against an unkillable opponent?" Pit asked.

"Well, I may not be a fan of killing or murder, but I wouldn't call that one cheating, I think of it as an advantage over your opponent that is too powerful for you to defeat." Palutena stated.

"Oh…" Pit responded.

 **Boomstick: He survived skyscrapers collapsing on top of him, having his heart ripped out, his head blown to bits, and even his entire body melted into a puddle.**

"Dang. This guy is crazy. There's no way he could survive all of that." Pikachu said in shock.

"Then again, this is Deadpool we're talking about," Palutena replied. "He can survive anything, thanks to his healing factor."

Wiz: But his regeneration is also responsible for one of his greatest downfalls. This power has trained him to think he's invincible and so he becomes quite careless in battle.

"Well, it's official, he's a complete idiot." Roy commented.

"Hey. If you're unkillable, and still able to stand up, what's there to stop you from doing what you want to do?" Pikachu said.

"The Carbonadium sword?" Yoshi asked jokingly.

Pikachu blinked. "D'oh!" He facepalmed.

 **Boomstick: And that just of his extreme ADHD hasn't already put him to a bind.**

Everyone laughed at the line and the photo shown, which is Deadpool being kicked in his dick.

Wiz:Yet there are few more deadly than the Regenerating Degenerate. Really, Deadpool finally accomplished his dream of becoming the next great superhero.

"How is a murderer like him a superhero?" Pit asks. Everyone shrugged as they don't the answer to that.

 **Deadpool:** Aw, that's sweet of you guys! Wanna see me naked?

Wiz and a few: Wait, what? No, no, no,-!

Deadpool shows them his naked frame from the comic, scarring the hosts, along the smashers, from the disturbance.

"AH! OH MY GOD?!" Pikachu and Ness screamed as they covered.

"AH! MY EYES! I'M COMPLETELY BLIND!" Kirby screamed while covering his.

 **Boomstick: *groaning* Agh, my eyes! Can't… claw them out… fast enough…!**

"Oh god, I need a therapist right now!" Samus said as she closes her eyes.

"I really need my memory blanks check out to erase this." Mega Man said, covering his eyes.

"Help! My eyes are burning! I need purification!" Link yells.

"It's so… disturbing!" Pit admitted.

"You and me both." Palutena mumbled.

"Skip it! For god sake, skip it!" Pac-man yells, covering his face.

 **Deadpool:** Aaand now you're scarred for life. Let's see my competition.

Most of the Smashers agreed that Deadpool is funny and yet idiot, especially Palutena. His Magic Satchel and healing factor is what they believe will be his greatest strengths in the fight. Ness found someone who's too full of himself while Samus found the mercenary to be an idiot.

Now onto the next combatant…

* * *

The next combatant is also a male. He's wearing a black and orange mask, with the right half being black while the left half is orange. The mask only has one eyehole, which is located on the orange side. He wears body armor that is composed of a mesh-woven, Kevlar, chainlink mail in an orange and black color scheme. He's also carrying a large broadsword and a sniper rifle on his back and two submachine guns on his belt. He's holding a power staff with his right hand.

 **Deathstroke**

 **(*Cues: Inhospitable Island/Deathstroke – Arrow*)**

Wiz: In the history of the DC Universe, there has never existed a more lethal tactician and soldier than Slade Joseph Wilson.

"Wait. Slade Wilson? Wade Wilson? Are those two...brothers or something?" Pac-man pointed out.

"Well no, but they did say something about imitation." Toon Link replied.

"Well, at least, they have one thing in common. They both have the same last names," Lucas commented.

"And plus, both of their names rhyme!" Kirby pointed out.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson**

 **Height: 6'4" / 1.93 m**

 **Weight: 225 lbs / 102 kg**

 **Alternate Alias: The Terminator**

 **Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes**

 **Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun**

 **Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of his comics**

* * *

Wiz: After illegally joining the U.S. military at the age of 16, he fought in Korea for years where his skill earned the attention of an experimental serum program and the lovely Captain Adeline Kane.

"This story sounded kinda familiar…" Ness said, hearing that before.

"Yeah, though I'm surprised that people at the age of 16 can't apply for their military," Palutena said.

 **Boomstick: This is sounding suspiciously like the origin story of Captain America.**

"Oh, right! Captain Rogers was on that same boat as Slade." Ness said, remembering something from Batman VS Captain America.

Wiz:Slade actually gets the girl.

"Awwww." Jigglypuff and Nana said.

 **Boomstick: Oh never mind! But does he steal cars?**

Wiz: Probably.

Everyone chuckled at the ridiculous scene of some man (Captain America) running at a car.

Wiz: Slade completely mastered every fighting style under Adeline's tutelage in record time. Apparently, this impressed her so much, they were married with a kid on the way in mere months.

All the girls in the room this time, except Samus, all "D'awwed".

 **Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! "Oh you're a badass? No roses! No dates! Let's fight people, get married, and plow."**

Kirby, however, had an amazing thought of him and Jigglypuff doing something like that, well, except for the plow part.

 **Boomstick: Feeling pretty fucking great about life, Slade volunteered for an experiment that would help him resist enemy truth serums. Everything went exactly as planned…**

"...Until something went horribly wrong." Ness said, knowing what's next.

Before anyone could ask, they sees panels of Deathstroke lashing out appearing with the sounds of screaming and shattering glass.

"Yeah, I kinda saw that one coming." Mega Man said.

"Yeah, I definitely doubt that experiment went as planned," Pit muttered.

 **Boomstick: You'd think these guys would've learned by now.**

 **(*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us – Main Theme*)**

Wiz: Wouldn't you know it, the injection did not have the effects they were looking for. But instead of ruining his life forever, the experiment accidentally transformed Slade into the deadliest assassin in the world. A Terminator if you will… which begs the question: what on Earth does the U.S. military think is in truth serums?

"Yeah, I think the same thing." Ness said.

"Military forces do keep some secrets that involves truth serums and unauthorized weapons or experiments. So, it's safe to say, it's something that no one wants to tamper with." Mega Man stated.

 **Boomstick: Slade rose as a new man known to the world as Deathstroke.**

A picture of Deathstroke is shown, but it has a top hat, monocle, mustache, and "LOL!" drawn on it by Deadpool to make fun of his opponent.

KIrby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Yoshi, Pichu, Ice Climbers and Pac-man all laugh and already realized who did this.

Wiz and Ness: Really?

Deadpool appears on screen.

 **Deadpool:** Don't forget to like, fav, and subscribe! *as Curly from The Three Stooges* Whoop, whoo-oo, whoop! *Deadpool then runs off*

Everyone laughed even harder at the whole ordeal. Seeing Deadpool make fun of his opponent was hilarious to see. It was even better to see Wiz annoyed by the mercenary's antics.

 **(*Cues: Deathstroke's Theme – Batman: Arkham Origins*)**

* * *

 **ABILITES**

 **Enhanced Mind**

 **-Blazingly fast reaction times**

 **-Nine times the normal processing speed**

 **Enhanced Body**

 **-Superior strength, speed, and durability**

 **Adaptive Healing Factor**

 **Mastery in boxing, jiujitsu, karate, ninjutsu, and sword fighting**

 **Extensive knowledge of battle tactics**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke is nearly superhuman. He can hit harder, run faster, react quick, and push himself longer than an Olympic athlete. Plus, he can use 90% of his brain, unlike the average 10%.**

"Wait, what?! We don't use 10% of our brains. That's just a rumor." Ness pointed out.

Wiz:Come on! If we really only used 10% of our brains, we'd be about as dumb as sheep!

"Or better yet, be as dumb as Kirby," Junior snickered.

"HEY!" Kirby shouted.

 **Boomstick: You're a sheep!**

Wiz:What's important here is that Deathstroke's mind can process information nine times more efficiently than the ordinary man. He can think quicker, hear better, and see faster… God dammit, that's not a real thing!

"How is that even a real thing?" Ness asks rhetorically.

"Possibility with Captain America." Mega Man answered. "Even though it is kinda funny when Wiz mentions about the "seeing faster" part."

 **Boomstick: Ooh! We should put him and Captain America into a staring contest!**

"Yeah, I don't think that's how it actually works." Pikachu commented.

"Since they both have something in common, I would see them fight each other." Pac-man stated.

Wiz:*groans* He also has a healing factor, which can repair any part of his body… even if his brain is blown to smithereens.

 **Boomstick: Bringing him back from the dead.**

"Wait a minute, what?! That's impossible!" Pit said in shock.

"Great, now there are two guys who can use a healing factor." Pikachu said with a frown.

"So, does that make him a zombie?" Kirby asked.

"No, due to his healing factor, I guess not." Yoshi answered.

Wiz:Unfortunately, life back home was rough for Slade. His abilities were put to the test when his son was kidnapped by a group of mercenaries. Despite a successful rescue, his son lost the ability to speak.

"Aw man, the guilt, it's always the guilt. My guilty conscious is gonna be the death of me." Pikachu said, getting sick of being guilty to those combatant with sad stories.

"Damn, now I feel sorry for him. Though, I wouldn't expect him to create a lot of enemies," Roy said.

"At least his son is okay, even though he can't talk anymore," Palutena stated.

 **Boomstick: So his ungrateful wife lashed out in rage.** **And Slade was never the same.**

Wiz: Literally.

The gangi sees a picture being shown of Adeline pointing a gun at Deathstroke before blacking out with a gunshot sound. All the girls gasp while the boys got their eyes widen.

"Why would she do that?!" Jigglypuff yelled.

"I know that their son became mute now, but at least Slade saved him!" Nana added.

"Plus, why would she be ungrateful?! She should be glad that their son was at least saved!" Pit complained.

 **Boomstick: But he's one step closer to his secret dream of becoming a pirate.**

"Not funny man!" Pikachu yelled angrily.

 **Boomstick: Question, Wizard: If he has a healing factor, how come he's still missing that eye?**

Wiz:Well no one knows, Boomstick, but perhaps not even a healing factor can repair the deepest of emotional wounds.

"Wow, that's deep," Sonic muttered.

"Maybe it's a psychological effect," Ness suggested.

"Some wounds can't be repair in a matter of getting hurt from the inside." Palutea

"Okay, I don't buy that one bit," Junior commented.

 **Boomstick: Oh that's bullshit!**

"Thank you!" Junior shouted.

Wiz: Despite his new lack of depth perception, Deathstroke remained as skilled as ever.

* * *

 **WEAPONS AND ARMOR**

 **Dual Machine Guns**

 **Sniper Rifle**

 **Promethium Sword**

 **Energy Lance**

 **-Fires a concussive laser blast**

 **Super Bomb**

 **-A very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay**

 **Armor**

 **-Partially composed of Nth metal**

 **-Slightly enhances strength and speed**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Partially thanks to his favorite gear. I'm talkin' dual machine guns, a sniper rifle, and a super bomb…**

Wiz: Which is actually just a glorified flashbang grenade with trace bits of Kryptonite. Guess who what's for.

"If I have to guess, Superman." Ness guessed.

"Yup, definitely Superman." Pikachu said, guess right.

Deadpool shows up again.

 **Deadpool:** The guy who fought Goku in one of the most biased fanboy videos ever!

"Biased? How's that biased?" Pit said in confusion.

"We'll find out soon once we watch their fight." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Shut up Wade!

 **Deadpool:** Okay, Ben!

 **Boomstick: This is just getting weird.**

"No, this is really getting serious. Deadpool seriously called out Wiz using his real name," Pikachu corrected.

"He really is the master of the fourth wall breaking," Pit muttered.

"Yeah, but somehow in some way, even Boomstick is affected by it," Young Link pointed out.

Deadpool drops off-screen.

 **Boomstick: So back to the weapons. Deathstroke prefers his sweet Thundercat-style sword and laser-shooting energy lance. Also, he's got an awesome suit of armor, made up of Kevlar and Nth metal.**

"Wow, I have to agree with that guy, that suit does look awesome," Pit admitted.

"And amazing too." Bowser Jr. added.

Wiz: Oh look! Yet another fictional alloy that's stronger and lighter than titanium! Also, he has armor composed of promethium.

 **Boomstick: Well my shirt is made up of "Boomstick-ium." See? I can make up alloys too, writers.**

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, promethium is a real thing.

 **Boomstick: Oh, come on!**

Everyone laughed.

Wiz: Though in real life, it's a chemical used in atomic batteries to power guided missiles and spacecrafts. But in comic book land, it's not that at all. It can absorb energy, is incredibly strong, and is self-regenerative.

 **Boomstick: Wait, so his suit has a healing factor too?**

"Just like Spawn, but without the dark creature around the suit." Kirby stated.

 **Boomstick: So, does like this zipper try to close itself when he wants to take a leak? Because that's horrifying. I mean I remember when I got my junk stuck in the toaster…**

"Oh my god! TMI!" Pit said, covering his ears.

"He's right. We don't want to know about," Pikachu responded.

* * *

 **STRENGTH AND FEATS**

 **Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes**

 **Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later**

 **Beat most of the Justice League**

 **Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight**

 **Agile enough to elude Superman**

 **Can see at the subatomic level**

 **Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease**

* * *

Wiz:With his impressive skills and arsenal, Deathstroke has defeated dozens of ninjas at once, survived an exploding nuclear submarine, and took down most of the Justice League by himself.

 **Boomstick: He's also really good at push-ups.**

Everyone sees footage of Deathstroke in his cell room doing some push-ups while Batman is watching.

Wiz:Uh… how many push-ups can he do?

 **Boomstick: All of them.**

"Whoa, that's a lot!" Pit commented with amazement

 **Wiz:** Despite multiple members of the Justice League agreeing he's the best tactician on the planet, Deathstroke is known for violent outbursts of rage when in extreme pain. Depending on who he's fighting, this can make him even more dangerous.

 **Boomstick: "Deathstroke doesn't just solve problems. He terminates them."**

 _Deathstroke: I am the thing that keeps you up at night. *Picks up the downed Robin* The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest… and neither will you._

"Whoa... That was... terrifying..." Pit says, frighten at the moment.

Despite being a soldier and a mercenary, everyone agrees that Deathstroke's a much more serious combatant than Deadpool. His skills, armor and weapons make him a dangerous opponent than any other combatant in Death Battle. Even though Deathstroke isn't as wild and crazy as Deadpool, he and his suit's healing factors makes the mercenary seriously deadly and powerful. But what scares them the most is his anger being his deadliest weapon while being injured, they agreed that he needs to keep his anger in check in order to win.

Now onto the votes…

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Deadpool**

 **Ness: Deathstroke**

 **Pikachu: Deadpool**

 **Lucas: Deathstroke**

 **Toon Link: Deathstroke**

 **Young Link: Deathstroke**

 **Pichu: Deathstroke**

 **Pac-man: Deadpool**

 **Mega Man: Deadpool**

 **Yoshi: Deadpool**

 **Villager: Deadpool**

 **Sonic: Deadpool**

 **Pit: Deadpool**

 **Jigglypuff: Deathstroke**

 **Nana: Deathstroke**

 **Popo: Deadpool**

 **Mario: Deathstroke**

 **Link: Deadpool**

 **Marth: Deathstroke**

 **Roy: Deathstroke**

 **Samus: Deathstroke**

 **Lady Palutena: Deathstroke**

Now for the results:

 **Deadpool: 10**

 **Deathstroke: 12**

Everyone chooses Deathstroke to be the winner. Let's see if that's true.

* * *

Wiz:Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick:** It's time for a Death Battleeeee!

* * *

The fighters sees the scene starting at the set of traffic lights along with vehicles coming in different directions. The camera then cuts to the bus stop with the poster of Deathstroke with a $5,000,010 bounty, then pans next to the bounty poster of Deadpool's with a 5,000,000 bounty.

The two mercenaries are observing the poster of the latter.

"See? Even those who put a bounty on their heads know how much they should cost." Ness pointed out.

"But they're standing next to each other. How are they not noticing?" Pikachu asked.

"That's not important right now. What's really important right now is the bounties that the two of them are worth," Junior replied, eyeing the reward money.

 _Deadpool: PFFT! What a rip! Seriously, what makes this chump worth 10 bucks more than me?_

"Probably because he's a much better mercenary than you," Marth told the screen.

 _Deadpool: C'mon! I'm me! *chuckles* What!? Am I right?_

 _Deathstroke: …_

 _Deadpool: Yeah, I am. I'm pretty sure._

Deadpool and Deathstroke realize they are next to each other and somersault backwards.

"Oh great, now they notice each other," Ness deadpanned.

"Hehe. Okay, that was kinda funny." Kirby said.

 **(*Cues: Strongest Iron Arena – Tekken Tag Tournament 2*)**

 _Deathstroke: It's your lucky day. *pulls out his machine guns* I can show you._

 _Deadpool: Oh boy! A show? *pulls out his machine guns* Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love them to be tasty._

"I'm okay with salt, but popcorn with pepper, terrible combination."

 **Deadpool: *Instead of the announcer saying "Fight", he says it directly at the viewers* FIGHT!**

"That 4th wall breaking is getting old." Pikachu complained.

Both combatants shoot at each other with their machine guns, deflecting each one of their bullets.

 _Deadpool: BANG! BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG. (he keeps repeating the word "BANG" every time he shoots)_

"Deadpool is not taking this fight seriously, isn't he?" Marth asked.

"Nope, it's part of his annoys," Konan answered.

"I see," The Hero-King muttered.

In slow motion at Deadpool's side comes 5 bullets, and came another from Deathstroke's side, bouncing off in opposite sides, then it switches to normal speed, where they keep on firing until both combatants run out of ammo.

 _Deadpool: Uh-Oh!_

Deadpool drops his machine guns. Deathstroke pulls out two ammo clips from his armor to reload, only to realize that Deadpool has disappeared, wondering where he has gone to. Deadpool teleports behind him and kicks him.

 _Deadpool: BAMF!_

Deadpool beats Deathstroke while continuously teleporting, and Deathstroke drops his machine guns as well.

"That teleportation belt Wade is wielding is going to be a big problem for Deathstroke," Palutena commented.

"Teleporting does have its limits" Kirby countered.

 _Deadpool: BAMF! Shoryuken! *Uppercuts Deathstroke* BAMF!_

"Hey, that's Ryu's move!" Kirby said, seeing how Deadpool knows Ryu's Shoryuken technique.

"Hey, that the Shoryuken is copyrighted," Kakuzu noted.

Deadpool leaops into the air in slowmo, poised to kick.

 _Deadpool: Check out this rad air!_

Deathstroke gets kicked in the stomach, and lands on the ground, pulling out his energy lance. Deadpool lands on the ground.

 _Deadpool: A Donatello fan, huh? *takes out his twin katanas* I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself. Although, I think most people would pin me as a Michelangelo, you know that's them labelling-_

Deathstroke hits him with his staff.

"Thank you!" Yoshi said, annoyingly. "Somebody shut this guy up!"

"This is what happens when you talk too much." Ness said, irritated.

 _Deadpool: *distorted groan* I will not be labelled!_

The combatants continue to fight with Deadpool's twin katanas clashing against Deathstroke's energy lance.

 _Deadpool: No touchy-feely!_

They fight until Deadpool is knocked far back by Deathstrokes' Bo staff, but recovers his landing. Deathstroke goes after Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: BAMF! *teleports* Let's do this!_

Deadpool continues fighting Deathstroke, but Deathstroke gains the advantage, and he continually hits and beats up Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: (yelps) OW! OW! OH, MY KIDNEY!_

"I doubt a kidney is the least of your problems," Samus told the screen. "Even without a healing factor, the average human being can still live with only one kidney."

Deadpool escapes and teleports into the air.

 _Deadpool: Comin' at ya!_

Deadpool attacks him in midair, but Deathstroke breaks his katanas with his staff. Deadpool teleports away to the side of a road, realizing his swords are broke, but Deathstroke chases him again.

 _Deadpool: I gotta say, it's kinda an honor to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside of course._

"This isn't the time for him to talk," Roy commented.

"At least he gives respects his opponent, sort of," Pit pointed out.

 _Deathstroke: Let's see what kind of mark this leaves on you._

Deathstroke shoots a laser out of his lance, piercing through Deadpool's stomach and knocking him onto the road and he gets hit by an incoming truck.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt," Pac-man muttered with a wince.

 _Deadpool: ACK *his wound heals quickly from his regenerating healing factor. He talks to the truck driver.* Hey buddy! Don't let me slow you down!_

"Is he serious right now?" Pit asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes he is," Sonic answered.

Deadpool teleports on top of the truck.

 _Deadpool: Where is that son of a gun? I'm gonna show him what for, I swear-_

Deadpool is shot straight through the head.

"Oooooooh!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That really smarts." Yoshi commented.

"What a headshot!" Kirbyy yelled.

 _Deadpool: OOoooh, SHIT!_

 **(*Cues: FF7: Advent Children – The Chase of Highway*)**

Deathstroke is revealed to have his sniper rifle, and he reloads. Deadpool lands on windshield again.

 _Deadpool: *talks to the truck driver again* Look at me, LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down!_

"I can't even tell whether this is outside help or a hostage situation," Marth said.

"Both." Palutena and Samus replied at the same time.

Deadpool teleports on top of the truck again. Deathstroke shoots and misses Deadpool while he keeps teleporting closer, even moving to the other side of the bridge at one point.

 _Deadpool: MISSED ME! *Makes Zoidberg sounds and teleports with each syllable until he's behind Deathstroke* I! HATE! YOUR! DUMBFACE!_

Deathstroke punches Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: OH, MY KIDNEY!_

"You must have a really weak kidney," Pikachu told the screen.

Deadpool is repeatedly punched and kicked until he goes down. Deathstroke then pulls out his sword.

 _Deadpool: Oh! Is it swordfight time? Good thing I carry spares! *Brought out two new swords*_

Deadpool and Deathstroke continue fighting with Deadpool parrying Deathstroke.

 _Deadpool: Guess it's cutting time!_

Deadpool continuously slashes Deathstroke, but his armor and healing factor leave him unscathed. Deathstroke gains the upper hand, shoots Deadpool in the face several times with his pistol, and breaks Deadpool's spare katanas.

 _Deathstroke: If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you would be less predictable._

 _Deadpool: OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M PREDICTABLE!?_

Deadpool reaches and pulls out a boombox, hits play and it plays **Marvel vs Capcom – Deadpool's Theme**. Deadpool somehow changes his clothes in a split second from his signature red and black jumpsuit to sweats with chains and a DEADPOOL headband.

Everyone, especially Ness, was surprised. They did not see that coming. Deadpool really is unpredictable.

 _Deadpool: I'm just getting warmed up!_

As he starts dancing around, special effects surround him making it more flashy and people are cheering from the foreground.

"Is he… Is he dancing right in the middle of a fight? Who does that?" Pit asked.

"You have to admit, he does has some pretty cool dance moves," Sonic replied.

"I thinks so too!" Kirby exclaims.

"Does anyone know where those people came from?" Popo asked.

"Probably used that magic satchel of his," Kisame suggested.

 _Deathstroke: *groan*_

Deadpool still break dances while dodging all of Deathstroke's attacks and hitting him with break dance moves.

 _Deadpool: *sings* Splick splick, Dynamite! *moonwalks* He's coming for me, Watch the fight!_

"I am so gonna try that in a fight next time!" Sonic exclaimed with a smile.

As Deadpool keeps on dancing, an annoyed Deathstroke shoots the bus' tires with his pistol, causing it to skid and cause hundreds of car crashes. Both combatants stagger.

 **(*Cues: FF7: Advent Children – The Chase of Highway again*)**

Deadpool teleports just as a car flies towards both him and Deathstroke while Deathstroke dodges it. Vans and cars kept crashing. Deadpool, who is back in his old clothes and had dual pistols, and Deathstroke both leap off two different vehicles towards each other.

"This is getting intense..." Junior remarks.

"I'm no longer sure who I'll be rooting for..." Roy replied.

The truck tips over while the combatants fight in mid-air and then land on the side of the school bus, still in midair. They continue to fight, evenly matched, until Deadpool holds a gun to Deathstroke's head, which ends in Deathstroke wildly slashing Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: OW! OW! OW! MY OTHER LUNG! OW! OW! OW! *Gets impaled through the chest* MY SPLEEN!_

"That's not where the spleen is located," Ness told the screen.

 _Deadpool: *Gets shot in the back of the head and sent flying* MY LEG!_

"That was your head," Ness corrected.

 _Deadpool: *Gets hit by a car* OH! IT'S CRAMPING!_

Deathstroke cuts the car in half causing an explosion. He then realizes his sword is missing after the explosion. Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and stabs him with his own sword.

"Oh!" Sonic and Pit yells.

Pikachu immediately covered Pichu's eyes.

Even Link, Kirby, and everyone else cringe over what happened.

Deadpool: Pop-Pop, watching Deathstroke... *Truck towards into Deadpool* God Dammit! *Gets hit)* _OH MY THIRD LUNG!_

"How can someone have a third lung?" Pikachu asked.

"Knowing for the Merc, he'll find a way," Link answered.

"Hey, don't you guys remember that when Wizard described Deadpool's cancer as getting hit in the face by a flaming semi truck to the face? Well, that just happened!" Popo noted.

"Hey, I never noticed that before!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Now that's what I call foreshadowing," Sonic stated.

The truck explodes and the extreme effects are like Michael Bay's films with explosions. An unconscious Deathstroke is seen, as is Deadpool, who is unfazed by the damage, and he gets up revealing that he's missing an arm.

"Wow. That escalated quickly." Junior joked.

Deadpool: Well, that escalated quickly.

"D'oh..." Junior responded.

 _Deadpool: You might want to lay low for a couple of days, because... you are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder._

Deadpool puts his limb back on while Deathstroke, who is missing his mask, gained consciousness with his own sword in his chest.

 _Deathstroke: *Woozy groan*_

 _Deadpool: *laughs and mocks* It's a Deathstroke kabob! *laughs*_

While he was pointing at Deathstroke mockingly, he just realized that he putted in his leg on the upper arm and his arm attached to the thigh by mistake.

Everyone, except Ness and Samus, laughed.

 _Deadpool: Whoops! Hang on, give me a sec. Oh this is going to hurt *groaning*_

Deadpool attaches his limbs in the correct places while Deathstroke pulls his sword out of his chest, and then struggles to get up.

 _Deathstroke: *pained groan*_

 _Deadpool: Whoa, hold on! You heal fast too? I got something special for that!_

 **(*Cues: Sword Art Online – Swordland Theme*)**

As Deathstroke finally gets on his feet, Deadpool pulls out his last sword.

 _Deadpool: Carbonadium Sword! Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema!_

"The sword!" Kirby and Pikachu yelled.

"I was wondering where it would show up." Toon Link added.

Some of the Akatsuki, especially Samus, felt uneasy at the sight of the sword. It's not that they're not afraid of it, but they don't feel right about the weapon.

The combatants fight once more, once again evenly matched. While their swords are locked, Deadpool points his pistol at Deathstroke's face.

 _Deadpool: *to the fourth wall warning for a graphic scene* All the children in the audience, cover your eyes!_

The young smashers did what Deadpool instructed.

Deadpool fires, hitting Deathstroke's good eye. Deathstroke staggers while covering his wounded eye that was formed by the gun's bullet. Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and cuts him, and Deathstroke falls. The screen blacks out.

"W-What happened…?" Pit asked.

"Is it over…?" Pichu said with the hint of fear.

"Did… Did Slade lose?" Weiss panicked.

 _Deathstroke: *deep voice* And the moral of the story is…_

Deadpool reveals himself puppeteering Deathstroke's head.

 _Deadpool: *normal voice and gasps* Deadpool wins! YAY!_

"That's one way to end a fight..." Pikachu said.

Explosions are heard, while Deadpool sings Macarena while replacing two lines.

 _Deadpool: *replacing lines* This is totally racist. HEYYY CHIMICHANGAAAAAAA *Chomping noise*_

 **K.O.!**

While Deadpool is driving a sweet ride, on that hood, it has Deathstroke's dismembered head as a hood ornament.

"That's cruel...and at the same time funny!" Pikachu said smiling.

Ness's mouth is wide open from shock.

* * *

 **(*Cues: CJuicy – Macarena (Moombathon Remix)*)**

Deadpool appears on-screen.

 _Deadpool: *faking* Oh! Oh, YouTube comments. Oh, I see you rolling. Oh, you're hating. Oh, it wounds me so… *unfazed* it doesn't at all. Explain how I beat this asshole._

"Wow, he's even criticizing the audience," Pikachu stated.

"That's because he's the kind of guy that doesn't give a damn from anyone," Junior explained.

"Same goes for you," Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: Don't tell me how to do my job. *clears throat* This was a surprisingly even match. Though Deathstroke was the superior fighter of the two and had the better armor, Deadpool could take all this punishment and give just as much.

"I doubt that's a very good reason. Slade could just incapacitate him just like how Rainbow Dash did to Starscream," Toon Link stated.

"Please, don't remind me of that battle!" Ness groaned, doesn't want to hear that last battle.

"Healing factors can be overwhelmed at times. Plus if Deathstroke is a superior fighter, then I would doubt that a healing factor should be the only thing to counter especially since the opponent has a healing factor as well," Palutena added.

"Uh… right." Kirby said, still has no idea what it's about.

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke's smart, so normally he would have no problem predicting his opponent's moves, but Deadpool is so unpredictable, not even Taskmaster, or sometimes even himself for that matter, can keep up with whatever he's doing.**

"What kind of situation does he ends up in if he can't figure out his own attacks and movements?" Sonic asked.

"Also, there's a big difference between predicting the opponent's move and being able to react fast enough against them." Ness added.

Wiz: Unfortunately for Deathstroke, he didn't have the means to put Deadpool down for good.

"Of course, this is a fight to the death. If there's no way to kill Deadpool, then why put him in at all?" Pikachu asked.

Pit blinked. "Is that a rhetorical question?" He asked.

"No, it's an actual question," The electric mouse replied. "With the type of healing factor Wade has, this is the type of situation where Slade could have just to leave him as just a head since it was shown Deadpool needed to reattach his limbs."

Wiz: And while Deathstroke's healing factor was perfect for repairing damage, Deadpool's trumped his by being capable of replacing entire organs at a much faster rate. Sometimes the original isn't always the best.

"If it wasn't for the original, then the copycat wouldn't exist," Sonic proclaimed.

 **Boomstick: Deadpool is just a cut above the rest.**

Kirby and Pikachu snickered at the pun. Everyone else groaned.

Wiz: The winner is…

Deadpool pops in victoriously to finish the last sentence.

 _Deadpool: Spider-Man! I mean Deadpool! Shit!_

After laughing at the mistake Deadpool made, everyone cheered for Deadpool being the winner.

"Well, that's a fun, well despite of the disgusting and killing moments." Mario commented.

"Yeah," Samus said, then begins to get up. "Well, as much I want to stay here and watch more of this, but I got better things to do." With that, she leaves the Theater Room.

"Well, I gotta go do some other some other stuff. See ya." Marth said, leaving the room too.

"Hey, wait up!" Roy said, catching after him.

"I gotta go too, bye!" Link said, leaving.

"I got some to do also so, bye!" Mario said, leaving.

"Okay, bye guys!" Kirby said, seeing them leave.

But, as they leave, the preview of the next episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The screen went black for a few minutes.

"Okay, what's happening?" Pit asked as the tension was killing him.

"I have no idea, but something is coming up." Lady Palutena answered.

Soon they hear a man's voice as he was charging up an attack.

 _Man: Kame-hame-HA!_

Soon a large blue beam blasted right through a diamond shaped symbol with an S in the middle.

 **Boomstick: Holy Fucking Shit!**

The group jumped in surprise at the sudden reactions.

Wiz: Oh my god!

 **Boomstick: Somebody get me a motherfucking table to flip!**

"What's going on?" Pikachu spoke up.

"We'll find out soon." Ness said..

Before Kirby grabbed the remote a teaser starts playing and they decided to watch it.

 **IN ANCIENT TIMES, A GRIM PROPHECY WAS TOLD**

 **A GREAT EVENT WOULD CHANGE THE WORLD FOREVER**

 **AND BRING AN END TO AN ERA**

"This next episode is going to be epic." Pit grinned at this sudden hype.

Soon they see old cutscenes as people with old tribal outfits looking at a yellow ball with stars, then all of them headed toward a city made of stone and they looked up in the sky as they see a solar eclipse.

"Man, this is gonna be intense." Pikachu said as he watches this.

"I wonder what kind of fighters that they'll be bringing in this time." Palutena said in wonder.

Soon they see a strange circular tablet zooming out with two combatants locked in combat with each other.

A man wearing an orange gi and has spiky blond hair and green eyes.

"Whoa, isn't that…" Ness said, surprised.

"It's Goku!" Kirby said, recognizing him.

"Yeah, but guess who battling him." Mega Man said, nervously.

Everyone then sees another guy wearing a blue skin tight suit with a red cape and with the same diamond shaped symbol with the S in the middle.

"Superman!?" Kirby, Ness and Pikachu said in shock.

"Well, isn't that a surprise?!" Pit said in shock also.

"I can tell that these fighters are very powerful." Palutena said as she witnessed him in their muscular figures.

"There's no denying on that." Mega Man agrees.

 **THE ULTIMATE QUESTION**

 **GETS THE ULTIMATE ANSWER**

 **NO PAGE UNTURNED**

 **NO SCENE UNWATCHED**

 **NO FORUM UNREAD**

 **NO NERD-PAGE UNSEEN**

 **UNDENIABLE**

 **IRREFUTABLE**

 **UNQUESTIONABLE**

 **FINAL**

 _Goku: I am a Super Saiyan!_

 _Superman: You think this is a game? I haven't even begun to play._

This teaser and the music has really gotten everyone hyped at this battle.

 **COMPLETE ANALYSIS**

 **THOROUGH CALCULATIONS**

 **EXPERT CONSULTATIONS**

 **100% AUTHENTICITY**

 **THE INTERNET WILL NEVER BE THE SAME**

The group then sees the title of the match-up that will excite them to no end.

 **GOKU VS SUPERMAN**

After the trailer was over, everyone had several reactions.

"That was so awesome!" Pit called out.

"Yeah, this is gonna an exciting battle!" Junior added.

"Now we get to see Superman who was mentioned in most episodes." Pikachu hummed.

"And Goku from Vegeta's, He-Man's and Deadpool's analysis." Toon Link noted.

So, without hesitating, Kirby took out the last disc and put the last disc and press the play button.


	41. Episode 40 - Goku VS Superman

**Episode 40 - Goku VS Superman**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! I've been busy lately, along with "other things" to take care of. Anyway, it took me forever to get this done right for once, and most of others kept on eyeing on me for doing something like this, well others including guys with the name that has the letter 'G' in it. So, here it is, the episode everyone wanted to read. Hope you like it, or hate it! I don't care. And also, there's a new fic I'm doing right now, and that is a Pokemon, in which involves the new Pokemon game; Pokemon Sun and Moon. Read it if you want, still need to work on the chapters and story plot of it, but don't worry, I won't forget it this time. And also, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years. Thank you and enjoy.  
**

 **Goku Belongs to Shonen Jump and** **Akira Toriyama**

 **Superman Belongs to DC Comics**

 **Death Battle Belongs to ScrewAttack**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs to Nintendo**

 **Soundtrack, theme, and all the official sites that were used on this episode belong to their respective owners**

 **I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

Kirby has already hit play and they are preparing for the final episode for tonight. Everyone, including him, Ness, Yoshi and Pikachu, are excited since this fight seems really special due to the trailers and the reactions of Wiz and Boomstick. Then suddenly an ad for Slim Jim was mention which made Kirby want to have one due to his hunger.l

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston)**

Suddenly the music fades and is replaced by a more epic into song.

 **(*Cues: Goku vs Superman from Screwattack's Death Battle - The Synthetic Orchestra*)  
**  
What everyone sees before them are the two combatants from the trailer.

One is wearing an orange gi with a symbol on it, blue boots with a red stripe on each, a blue waistband around his waist and two blue bands on his wrists. He really muscular, has thick eyebrows and spiky yellow hair (even his eyebrows are yellow). The boys recognize him as Goku.

The other combatant is just as muscular. He's handsome looking with black hair and Weiss seems to like the hairstyle. He wears a skintight blue outfit with a yellow belt, red underpants, red boots, a flowing red cape, and the eye catching symbol on his chest which is an "S" inside a emerald shaped diamond. The other guy is the person the gang recognize him the most; Superman.

Wiz: Born to dying races and sent to brave new worlds, these two alien saviors are legendary.

"Yeah, legendary indeed." Mega Man said in awe.

"Both of them are aliens from different planets and each of them are pretty strong." Ness said, suddenly stuttering.

"But they don't look like aliens." Jigglypuff said.

"They're probably human-like aliens." Palutena answered nonchalantly.

 **Boomstick: And everybody wants to know who could kick who's ass in a fight. And I mean EVERYONE.  
**  
Pikachu and Kirby had really big excited grins on their faces. Both fighters were really excited for this fight.

Wiz: Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan...

Boomstick: ...And Superman, the Man of Steel.

"Even the names are so cool." Pichu said.

Wiz: To ensure no questions are left unanswered, we will be acknowledging every official resource for both combatants. Though, the original writings hold precedence. No mistranslations allowed. Also, as he was retconned and built in 1986, we will be examining the modern Superman.

"Hm. I wonder what Superman would be like in 1986." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Considering Supe's pre-86 can make up new superpowers on the fly and control entire solar systems by sneezing, probably a good idea.**

RWBY was completely stunned and frozen by watching Superman destroy an entire solar system of planets with just a sneeze.

"Well, I guess you know what he was like 1986." Pikachu answered while still shocked.

"That was awesome!" Kirby said. A sneeze destroying may sound OP but it's still awesome.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.  
**  
Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **SCREWATTACK PRESENTS**

 **IN COLLABORATION WITH:**

 **KANZENSHUU**

 **SUPERMAN HOMEPAGE**

 **THE DAO OF DRAGONBALL**

 **SUPERMAN**

 **TEAM FOURSTAR**

 **STARRING:**

 **"MASAKOX"**

 **"It'sJustSomeRandomGuy"**

 **ANIMATION BY JORDAN LANGE**

 **THEME MUSIC BY BLAKE ROBINSON SYNTHETIC ORCHESTRA**

 **WRITTEN & HOSTED BEN SINGER AND CHAD JAMES**

 **DIRECTED BY BEN SINGER**

"Hey, they have Wiz's real name!" Kirby said, seeing his name.

"Yeah, but who's Chad James?" Pikachu asked.

"No idea." Yoshi shrugged.

 **GOKU vs SUPERMAN**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental Theme*)**

They see a young boy… with a monkey tail.

"Wait, is that a… a tail?!" Pit asked in surprise. "He has a tail?!"

"More like he had a tail. He doesn't have it anymore as an adult, probably it had been cut off for some reason," Ness answered.

"Well, he is quite formidable for a humanoid alien." Palutena said.

They watch the young child leap towards a large stump of wood and demolish it in mid-air into perfect firewood. He lands back on the ground while the wood perfectly stacks into a pile.

"He's quite skilled for a monkey alien," Mega Man stated.

 **Son Goku  
**  
Wiz: Kakarot was born to a low-class Saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta.

The young smashers, including Pit, Palutena, Jigglypuff and the Ice Climbers, recognizes the planet Vegeta lived in.

Wiz: He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth with a single, simple mission…

Everyone listen closely for the mission is as they sees Goku inside the pod as a baby. They later see him throwing a temper tantrum at his adoptive grandfather.

 **Boomstick: Destroy everything! Then he conveniently bumped his head and forgot about it all.**

Everyone blinked in surprise. "His mission was to destroy everything?" Jigglypuff said in slight shock.

"So those Saiyans monkey were used to destroy many planets, that's messed up." Junior frowned at this.

"And judging from their power and strength, they could do it in large groups." Palutena added.

"On the bright side, at least he's good guy." Kirby said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Son Goku**

 **Birth Name: Kakarot**

 **Age: 53 [Body = 45]**

 **Height: 5'9" (Taller than Captain Falcon or Snake)**

 **Weight: 137 Ibs.**

 **Occupation: Radish Farmer**

 **Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai.**

* * *

Wiz: Dubbed Goku by his adoptive grandfather, his life revolves around combat. He cares little for anything else, unless food is involved.

They watch Goku eating a restaurant out of business, even at the age of a CHILD.

"Dang, that kid has a strong stomach of steel." Pit said impressively.

"Gee, that kinda sounds like someone we all know." Pikachu said, as he turns to Kirby who was too busy eating his candy.

 _Goku: Can I have another bowl, please?_

This causes most of his friends to fall over, causing everyone laughing or chuckling before moving on.

* * *

 **TRAINING**

 **w/ Grandpa Gohan**

 **\- Kung-Fu & Basic Ki Training**

 **w/ Roshi [Kami-Sennin Ryu]**

 **\- Intense Labor Develops Superhuman Ability**

 **w/ Korin**

 **\- Trains Endurance & Opponent Anticipation**

 **w/ Kami & Popo**

 **\- Senses, Meditation, & Precision**

 **w/ King Kai [Kaio-Ken]**

 **Advance Ki Training & 10x Gravity**

* * *

 **(*Cues: DBZ Kai - Dragon Soul *Instrumental*/DB Raging Blast 1 &2 - Ultimate Blast Soundtrack - [JAP Dragon Soul])**

 **Boomstick: At 12 years old, he was trained by Master Roshi in Kame-Sennin Ryu, which pushes a person to superhuman levels.**

"That is very interesting to be trained in." Palutena admitted.

"And the other things that he was taught are also impressive as well." Pit added.

Wiz: Complementing his Saiyan biology, Goku's superhuman strength, speed and senses skyrocketed.

They see young Goku pushing a massive boulder so easily and they were shocked.

"No freaking way!" Toon Link shouted.

"Unbelievable." Villager gaped in shock.

"Knowing that if you are an alien that lived in an extinct planet, you know that you're going to really powerful once you get older." Palutena informed, as she was also impressed at young Goku's strength.

* * *

 **FIGHTING TECHNIQUES**

 **After-Image [Zanzouken]**

 **Dragonthrow**

 **Mimicry**

 **Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper [Janken]**

 **Fist Shockwave**

 **Fist of Eight Hands [Hasshu-ken]**

 **Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai**

* * *

Wiz: He developed numerous fighting techniques including the fast-moving After-Image and the Dragonthrow, his trademark grapple.

"He must be really fast if he can create after images," Young Link said.

"And that Dragonthrow looks awesome to try out." Pikachu grinned as he was memorizing this for later.

 **Boomstick: At fifteen, he was already so powerful that the only worthy teachers left were gods... and a talking cat, but mostly GODS!**

"Wow, That's really incredible." Kirby said in impressed.

"And the fact that he was trained by gods, he must be really powerful!" Pit proclaimed.

"He must be. To be trained by the gods is something that's a once in a lifetime opportunity. There's never ever another opportunity," Palutena stated.

"Being trained by powerful entities like that is really a big honor for Goku." Mega Man added.

"I'm actually impressed with this guy." Ness said in astonishment.

 **Boomstick: He was only a kid and his power level was already enormous!**

They see Vegeta taking some kind of scanner off his head, breaks it just by squeezing it and saying one of the most memetic lines ever in Earth's history.

Vegeta: It's over NINE THOUSA-

 **Boomstick: Not yet!**

Some were confused as the video starts rewinding for a bit before it stops on the scene of a bald Saiyan (Nappa) fighting Goku.

 **Boomstick: Okay, now it is.**

Nappa: What?! 9,000?!

 **(*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Main Theme*)**

Before they could react again, they see a text.

 **FALSE**

"What's that for?" Kirby asked in confusion.

"A Mistranslation!" Ness said, bringing out a sign showing a red 'X' on it.

Wiz: False! In the japanese manga, Goku's power level at that time was 8,000.

"Exactly. As a fan of the Dragon Ball series, I should know." Ness said.

"Then why do have that big X sign in your hand?" Pikachu asked.

"Because it helps with mistake in TV shows." Ness answered.

"But still, That's amazingly high." Pit said.

Wiz: But it doesn't even matter because power levels are absurd. "THE ENTIRE POINT OF INTRODUCING THEM WAS TO SHOW HOW UNRELIABLE AND MEANINGLESS THEY WERE." [KANZENSHUU]

"Yeah, it is kinda meaningless if someone's power is higher than yours, then I can call a complete bull." Pikachu commented.

"Me too." Bowser Jr. agreed.

Wiz: By relying on power levels, the villains constantly underestimated the heroes. Therefore, using them to judge Goku's abilities is pointless.

"Huh, now there you have it," Mega Man said.

"I wonder what our power levels would be," Kirby thought.

Wiz: Besides, the Daizenshuu says that-

 **Boomstick and Kirby: Dai-what now?  
**  
Wiz: The official Dragonball Encyclopedia.

"Oh." Pichu answered.

"Well, that makes sense." Young Link said.

"That's a good source of information," Mega Man commented.

"And it's an interesting encyclopedia." Palutena added.

Wiz: It states power levels eventually become immeasurable, not because they are so high they can't be measured, but because the characters, and hopefully the audience, have realized just futile these numbers are.

They see Goku and some green alien (Piccolo) fighting a large haired Saiyan (Raditz).

 _Raditz: I'm still ten times stronger than you are!_

Goku: That may be true, but strength isn't the only thing that matters.

"Damn right it is!" Pikachu and Pit cheered.

 **(*Cues: DBZ - The Dragon Theme*)**

Wiz: We cannot judge Goku by his power level, nor can we through power scaling, the theory that he can achieve the same feats as lesser Dragonball characters.

"But how can we find out about his current strength?" Pichu asked.

Wiz: Goku's abilities are tailored to his personal training and experiences, not to mention anatomy.

"Oh." Kirby replied.

"Well, that's understandable." Ness nodded, knowing that training and experiences is the most important thing.

They see a scene of Goku fighting Frieza.

 _Frieza: I can breathe in space... and you can't._

 **Boomstick: However, Goku does have a knack for mimicking ki techniques.**

Wiz: "KI IS METAPHYSICAL, MADE UP OF THINGS SUCH AS VIGOR, COURAGE, AND BEING IN ONE'S TRUE MIND." [KANZENSHUU]

"So it's kinda like Lucario's aura… in a way." Pac-man stated.

"Probably…" TL replied.

 **Boomstick: It's basically a kind of natural life force energy and is a fundamental component of Daoist medicine and martial arts.**

"Well, You could say that." Ness answered.

"And that's very interesting to use." Palutena commented in interest.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and uh, it's NOT magic!**

Wiz: Dragonball creates a very distinct difference between ki and magic. Ki is dependent on the physical ability of the user, and magic-users like Babidi are clearly using something different.

"So, let me get this right, ki is a form of life force energy through martial arts and medicine, while magic is something different from different uses?" Pit said.

"Sounds about right." Ness said.

Wiz: Goku harnesses and manipulates his ki energy—

* * *

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **Ki Blast**

 **Destructo Disc [Kienzan]**

 **Solar Flare [Taiyo-ken]**

 **Ki Barrier**

 **Kiai Cannon**

 **Spirit Bomb [Genki Dama]**

 **Dragon Fist**

* * *

 **Boomstick: - into badass lasers and stuff! Like ki blasts, energy barriers and the Destructo Disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. The Solar Flare blinds opponents and the Spirit Bomb puts energy from other things into a giant death ball... that takes freaking forever to make.**

Some of the fighters were quite excited about the ki attacks Goku uses.

"Hm. That Destructo Disc looks awesome for a surprise attack!" Pit commented.

"And the Solar Flare looks amazing for an escape technique to blind opponents." Pikachu said.

And when they saw the Spirit Bomb, they were shivering in slight fear knowing that it was too massive to avoid even if they tried, except for Kirby who thought it was pretty.

Wiz: And energy taken from sentient beings must be voluntary. The Spirit Bomb is fueled by positive energy which is only effective against those filled with negative energy, AKA evil.

Everyone watches as the humongous ball of energy which was being dropped on Frieza who has a look of horror on his face.

"Wow, what a super move." Pit said, out of amazement.

Wiz: In the Super Android 13 film, Goku actually absorbs the ki gathered from the Spirit Bomb, becoming one with it, transforming and manipulating the energy himself.

They see Goku absorbing the Spirit Bomb, which they could feel the huge amount of power Goku has gotten.

"Even if he's powered up by the Spirit Bomb, he is quite powerful." Palutena commented.

 **Boomstick: But his two best moves are the Dragon Fist, where he super-charges his punch with a golden ki dragon.**

They see Goku obliterating a few enemies with his Dragon Fist attack, which has some jaw dropped at the powerful attack.

"Whoa, that's an awesome attack!" Pikachu said in surprise.

"That is epic!" Junior and Kirby said in unison.

* * *

 **KAMEHAMEHA**

 **Means "Turtle Destruction Wave"**

 **Concentrates Ki Into a Single Point**

 **Requires Some Time to Charge**

 **Variants**

 **\- Jet - Propels Goku**

 **\- Bending - Directed in Midair**

 **\- Super - Planet Busting Power**

 **\- Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as Spheres**

 **\- Continuous - Rapid Fire**

 **\- 10x - Max Output in Super Saiyan 4 After-Effect Blasts Victims Later**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And the one and only Kamehameha: a giant focused beam which every kid in the world has always wanted to do. Don't lie, you've tried it.**

They watch Goku charge his Ki into a ball of energy. Once he thrusts his hands forward the ball turns into a humongous beam that looks like a giant laser of destruction.

Kirby, Pit, Bowser Jr. and Pikachu had stars in their eyes in awe at the move Goku performed.

"An ultimate attack that blast your enemy out of commission, kinda similar my giant laser attack." Palutena said in an awe expression.

"Or Samus's Laser Cannon." Jigglypuff said in the same awe expression.

"Either way, that attack is amazingly strong." Ness said in response.

* * *

 **KI MANIPULATION**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Flight**

 **Ki Sense**

 **Instant Transmission [Shunkanido]**

 **Telepathy**

 **Mind Reading**

* * *

Wiz: Goku also uses ki for telekinesis and high-speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other ki sources and then teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission.

They watch Goku put two of his fingers to his forehead and focuses which looks like he's being dematerializing which sends him to another location.

 **Boomstick: Which is light speed!**

 **(*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Prologue & Subtitle II*)**

 _Goku: You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light._

 **FALSE**

The 'beep' sound came in as Ness pulled out his 'X' sign. "Let me guess, a mistranslation?" Toon Link asked.

"Yep." Ness answered.

Wiz: Again, false. This is another mistaken translation. According to the original manga, "INSTANT TRANSMISSION IS…WELL…INSTANT." [KANZENSHUU].

"Well, that didn't help much." Pikachu said with disappointed.

"True, but there's one flaw…" Ness replied.

"And that is…?" Asked the little Koopa.

Wiz: It's only flaw is that it requires concentrated focus.

"Oh…" was Pikachu's and Bowser Jr.'s response.

 _Goku: *In his head* It's no good. I can't concentrate!_

 **(*Cues: DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi - The Warrior*)**

Wiz: Also, he can read minds.

 **Boomstick: Wait, what? Is there no limit to this Ki thing?**

Wiz: There is. Goku draws from a finite pool of Ki energy. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken.

"Kaio-what?" Everyone, except Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and Ness, asked.

The Smashers then watched as Goku surrounds himself in a pinkish-red aura to increase his power.

* * *

 **KAIO-KEN**

 **Taught by North King Kai**

 **Multiplies Ki and Physical Power**

 **Too much strain can be fatal**

 **Multiplication amount is controlled**

 **Goku's highest multiplication is 20x**

* * *

Wiz: This amplifies Goku's Ki. Multiplying his strength, speed, defense, and so on.

"Damn, that's a lot to take in for Goku." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Only one problem. It puts a giant strain on his body and can even kill him.**

"Of course, there's always a drawback." Pikachu said.

The girls, Jigglypuff, Nana and Palutena all blushed when they see Goku when the upper part of his gi was torn off and his bruised abs and muscular arms were exposed.

 _Goku: Kaio-Ken…TIMES TWENTY!_

Everyone now see a footage of Goku powering up and rocketing towards his opponent.

Wiz: But Goku does not have to solely rely on his Ki.

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **Power Pole [Nyoi-Bo]**

 **-Indestructible**

 **-Extends & Contracts on Command**

 **-Limitless Reach**

 **Flying Nimbus [Kinto-Un]**

 **-Flies at Mach 1.5**

 **-Exclusive to people with a pure heart**

 **Senzu Beans**

 **-Instantly heal wounds & broken bones**

 **-Restores Ki**

 **-Stored in a belt pouch**

* * *

Wiz: He wields the Power Pole. "A MAGICAL STAFF WHICH EXPANDS AND CONTRACTS [DAIZENSHUU 7]

"So, in other words, a magical staff that can change its length from short to long." Said Bowser Jr.

"Yep, that seems about right." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: When he's hurt, eating a Senzu Bean heals him up. And to get around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud which probably taste like cotton candy.**

"Hm. You know, some magic beams would be useful for medical problems." Pit said, impressed.

"Yeah, but that depends on how many beans you have." Ness replied.

Kirby, seeing how Goku is riding on a Flying Nimbus, thought of himself flying with one of those and wished that can have one of those nimbuses to fly on.

 **(*Cues: DBZ - Super Saiyan Theme*)**

Wiz: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku's trump card for some time until the fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza…

Everyone recognized Frieza as he fought Goku. Frieza appears to be superior to Goku since Goku is really struggling to even land a solid hit on him. Suddenly, Goku looks really pissed and appears to be entering a transformation. The huntresses, especially Ness, watched with wide eyes as Goku's eyes turn white, pupiless, and energy appears to be forming around him.

Wiz: … who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan.

Goku screams with rage and his hair starts sticking straight up while changing from jet black to golden yellow. Now, everyone stared in awe at Goku who has his back turned and is radiating in a pure golden aura. Even his eyes changed from black to light blue.

"So this is Goku's Super Saiyan…" Pit said, looking amazed.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMATIONS**

 **Great Ape [Ozaru]**

 **-Base power x 10**

 **Full Powered Super Saiyan**

 **-Base power x 50**

 **Super Saiyan 2**

 **-Super Saiyan 1 power x 2**

 **Super Saiyan 3**

 **-Super Saiyan 2 power x 4**

 **Super Saiyan 4**

 **-Super Saiyan 3 power x 10**

* * *

 **Boomstick: There are 4 different levels of Super Saiyan, each drastically boosting his power.**

"I'm starting to like this form." Junior commented.

"Man, that's a lot of forms." Pit said in awe.

Wiz: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though, Goku has trained to minimize this.

"That's good to hear, cause if he didn't, then there's a 50/50 chances that he might lose." Pit stated.

Now they see another form but they only see long strands of yellow hair and Goku's stern face.

"What's that?" Popo asked.

"This is Goku's next form." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies the already combined power of Super Saiyan 2 by 4. But comes at a terrible price... that hair.**

"Yikes. So, with that amount of power he produced, it goes to his hair? Man, that's crazy." Toon Link said.

"Some people say it's impossible, other say it's cool." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and it pretty much destroys his body while he's using it but** **MY GOD, THE HAIR!**

"Judging how his hairdo looks, it kinda looks plain ridiculous." Pit admitted.

"I have to agree. Beside his hair sometimes grow whenever he transform." Pikachu also admitted.

"Hey, it doesn't look that bad to me." Jigglypuff said, disagrees.

"Yeah, it looks good." Kirby replied.

"I think it's kinda nice." Palutena complimented.

Wiz: Fortunately for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 form would be trumped by his final transformation…Super Saiyan 4.

The last transformation shows a lot of major differences than Super Saiyan 3. The upper part of his gi is gone and the lower parts are now yellow with a blue sash and black boots. Goku's hair is now back to black which resembles his base form. He now sports a monkey tail. His body is now covered in pinkish-red fur and his yellow eyes are surrounded by red eye shadow.

"Whoa. Now that's an epic transformation that would intimidate you." Pit said in awe. Everyone else was staring at the ultimate form.

Wiz: This form alters his body to better endure the 4000 times power increase.

"Holy moly, that's an insane amount of power!" Pit said in shock.

 **Boomstick: Complete with pink fur and eye shadow. Fear the Ultimate Form!**

They couldn't help but slightly chuckle due to the hair being a bit pinkish.

"Well, if you added more red to it, then he might be scary." Palutena commented.

 **(*Cues: DBZ - Super Saiyan 3 Power Up*)**

Wiz: With each transformation, minus full power Super Saiyan 1, Goku loses some self control, becoming more violent and instinct-prone.

That got the fighters' attention. When they heard Goku speak in that form, it sounded more gruff and intimidating to begin with. Even his personality seems different.

 _Goku: When I'm at this power level, it's hard for me to listen to reason. I just lose control._

"Yikes. Talk about craziness." Pikachu commented.

Wiz: Goku's greatest strength is his tenacity and never-give-up attitude. "HE DOES NOT FIGHT TO DEFEAT OTHERS. HE FIGHTS TO DEFEAT HIMSELF." [The Dao of Dragonball]

"That's an interesting way to describe him." Blake said.

"Basically, he fights to go past his limits and to make himself stronger," Pein stated. "It's a noble ambition."

"That's a great goal for him." Sheele smiled.

Wiz: However, this may also be his greatest weakness.

 **Boomstick: He prefers a fair fight, eager to see his opponent's maximum potential.**

"Okay, maybe that would be too good for a nice guy like him." Toon Link commented.

"But shouldn't he just finish off his opponent and just, idon't know, end it?" Lucas said.

"Maybe, but to Goku, that won't be a good fight." Ness answered.

"He is definitely too pure on serious situations that involves saving the world." Palutena inspected with a frown.

"And will continue to bite him on the butt no matter how hard he tries." Pit added.

 _King Kai: He's about to reach his maximum. This could be your last chance._

 _Goku: I want him to reach his maximum. I want to fight him when he's at his best!_

"I'll give him respect there." Ness said with Pikachu nodding.

"Yeah…he should've kill the guy by now," Junior replied.

Wiz: But, when the whole world is at stake, well... hindsight is 20/20.

They watch the world blow up.

"So much for fighting against his opponents when he's at his best". Ness said, sarcastically.

"Definitely not that serious on certain problems." Pit frowned.

"Hopefully Goku can fix that weakness," Palutena commented.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Avoids Unfair Advantages**

 **No Formal Education**

 **Sometimes Too Forgiving**

 **Super Forms Drain Energy**

 **Limited Amount of Ki**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And although he's more than tough enough to survive in a vacuum, he clearly needs oxygen, so no breathing in space.**

They watch Goku pinned underwater by Frieza as Goku is struggling for air. The gang feels scared what drowning can feel like.

Wiz: Plus, well… Goku's not very bright. Despite some basic schooling from Roshi, Goku has never had a day of certified formal education in his life. It took him years just to learn how to drive.

They watch Goku, and couldn't help but laugh, as they watch him drive around like crazy.  
 **  
Boomstick: But why the hell would Goku need to drive a car.  
**  
"Yeah, we're all wondering that too." Pikachu laughed.

Wiz: Even so, Goku understands his weaknesses. To him, a formal education would just be a waste of time.

"Well, in my defense, he doesn't know how much helpful an education can be," Villager stated. "It's obviously a disadvantage."

Wiz: He is already a genius when it comes to martial arts.

"At least he's skilled enough without them." Nana answered.

"Yeah but, if his opponent is smarter than him by fighting, then he'll have a really big problem." Popo said.

"But still, he still pulls through anyway." Toon Link added.

 **Boomstick: And even if he does get the hell beaten out, improves with every fight.  
**  
Wiz: And that is what Goku is all about. He thrives on becoming stronger and bursting limits. And has overcome every obstacle in his way.

 **Boomstick: Even marriage.**

Jigglypuff D'awwed how cute that was when seeing scene between Goku and his bride Chi-chi.

Wiz: Goku might just be the greatest martial artist in fictional history.

They now see Frieza bruised and terrified when Goku goes Super Saiyan. Everyone smirked that Frieza was once cocky and fearless but now he's panicking against his superior foe.

 _Frieza: What…. What are you?!  
_  
When Goku answered, he gave a speech the Smashers will never forget when hearing this.

 _Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace.  
_  
Frieza is trembling even more. Everyone is now smiling at Goku's speech that is now giving them hope and confidence.

 _Goku: I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth.  
_  
The volcano is erupting which makes it seem more awesome. Goku then erupts in a golden aura with a determined and fearless look on his face and shouts the final part of his speech.

 _Goku: Ally to good! Nightmare to you!_

After that, everyonee really respected Goku and his achievements and everything all about him to drive the Smashers forward. Pit and Palutena liked his ki attacks and his Super Saiyan forms, T like his techniques. Lubbock, Tatsumi and Chelsea liked his tenacious attitude and power. Now to his opponent.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Smallville Score - Trials*)**

The music is now soft and soothing, with angelic choirs. Konan believed that it fits her Angel theme perfectly. The gang watches as a school bus falls in a nearby river as kids panic and begin to drown.

 _Woman: My son was in the bus…_

Suddenly, the bus is somehow pulled to shore. The one who saved the kids was a young boy who was wet and the look on his face showed hints of fear for what he did as the kids stare at him. The girls smiled for the kid's heroic act.

 _Woman: ...he saw what Clark did._

 **Superman**

Wiz: Kal-El was born to a high-class scientist on the planet Krypton.

"This sounds kinda familiar." Pit said.

Just like Goku, Kal was sent away in a small space shuttle before his home planet explodes into dust due to the unstable core.

Wiz: He narrowly escaped the destruction of his homeworld when his father sent him to Earth with the goal of preserving human life.

 **Boomstick: Well, what a coincidence… except for saving the whole human life thing.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent**

 **Birth Name: Kal-El**

 **Age: 39**

 **Height: 190.5 cm / 6'3"**

 **Weight: 102 kg / 225 lbs**

 **Married to Lois Lane**

 **Occupation: Pulitzer Prize winning investigative reporter**

* * *

 **Boomstick: After landing on Earth, he was found and raised by the Kents, who decided to name him Clark. And weren't they surprised when they found out he was an alien with superpowers.**

Clark's adoptive parents watch in awe and shock as the child easily lifts the truck with no apparent struggle. Everyone was just as shocked for such a child (well, alien child) to effortlessly bench the freakin truck.

Wiz: After discovering his true heritage, Clark refuses to accept his Kryptonian side.

"I guess he couldn't handle the truth of his family origin."

Wiz: He subconsciously developed mental barriers that blocked him from obtaining his power, which he will work to uncover throughout the rest of his life.

 **Boomstick: Stupid power-limiting brain.**

"Wait, wait, hold a sec, he limited himself with his brain? Isn't that little a bit overpowered, more than Goku's standard?" Pit asked.

"I think there are some kinds of people who can do that. And some were very unlikely to do something like." Ness answered.

"I wonder how long it took him to unlock his true power." Kirby said in curiosity.

"Probably 5 years." Palutena guessed.

Wiz: After graduating college in two years and traveling the world as a secret superhero, Clark moved to the city of Metropolis as an investigator reporter, and donned the red and blue to publicly announce his presence as the Superman; defender of Truth, Justice and the American way…

"Wow, that's… definitely not that bad." Pit said, admitting it.

"Well, I hate to admitted but… he does have a strong sense of honor." Young Link said, also admitting it.

Wiz: Until he re-announced his American citizenship.

"Well, at least he still protects the innocent from harm." Palutena replied.

They now sees him as Clark Kent. Despite little difference in appearance, everyone else around him doesn't take notice that he's Superman.

 **Boomstick: Mild-mannered Clark kept his identity a secret with the brilliant disguise of nerdy glasses and wimpy demeanor.**

Clark tries to open a champagne bottle with some struggling and then the bottle sprays everywhere.

 _Clark (Superman): Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

"He acts like a dumbass as a form of disguise?" Hidan asked.

"Apparently so," Kakuzu replied.

"Hehehe. Well, at least that

 **Boomstick: Making people see what they want to believe.**

Everyone was stunned by Boomstick's little statement.

Wiz: *Surprised* Boomstick, that's surprisingly profound.

Boomstick then lets out a loud belch.

Ness, Jigglypuff, Nana, and Palutena face faulted by that action. "Of course…" Ness grunted while everyone else chuckled and laughed at that.

 **Boomstick: *Clears throat* Since then, his powers been pretty inconsistent. Mostly due to the writers doing whatever the hell they please.  
**  
 **(*Cues: Christopher Drake - All-Star Superman*)**

Wiz: Well, there is a legitimate explanation. Superman's powers are dependent on the ultra-solar rays of the sun.

The fighters were now interested in this kind of power.

* * *

 **POWER SOURCE**

 **Solar radiation**

 **Constant power absorption**

 **Healing factor**

 **Yellow sunlight increases power**

 **-2,700K - 5,500K**

 **Red sunlight has no effect**

 **-2,700K**

 **Blue sunlight doubles increase**

 **-5,500K**

 **-Adds new abilities**

* * *

Wiz: By absorbing yellow or blue sunlight, his power rises.

"So… he's uses the power of the sun as his ability?" Pikachu asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I think so." Ness answered.

"That's a unique power." Pit said.

"So what? He's like some kind of… living solar battery?" Junior asked.

"Or a solar panel." Palutena answered.

"So, he's a humanoid alien who is powered by the sun. Well, I'm confidences." Pit said.

Wiz: However, he cannot absorb sunlight from a red star. So if "YOU TAKE AWAY A YELLOW SUN, YOU SLOWLY TAKE AWAY SUPERMAN'S POWERS." [SUPERMAN SUPER SITE]

"So he's pretty much just normal if he's out of power," Kirby said.

 **Boomstick: He's solar powered! They call him the world's first superhero but sounds more like the world's first hippie to me.  
**  
Kirby, Pikachu, Junior, Pit and even Yoshi couldn't help but chuckle while Ness had a minor annoyed expression.

Wiz: Now the intensity of solar radiation disperses the further away from its source. So the closer Superman is to the sun, the more solar radiation he'll absorb.

"That's definitely overpowered." Tatsumi said with widen eyes.

"And makes him even more powerful too." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: So he gathers more power the higher he gets? He IS a hippie.  
**  
Now Kirby, Pikachu, Junior, Pit and Yoshi were laughing and Ness just facepalmed.

Wiz: In the Justice League series "Our Worlds at War", Superman actually spent 15 minutes INSIDE the sun.

Everyone jaw dropped. What they see now is Superman taking a dip in the center of the sun. He now looks like a being made of fire.

"Did he just say... INSIDE the sun." Ness said in disbelief.

Wiz: When he resurfaced, he was powerful enough to effortlessly move PLANETS.

Right before them, they see Superman pushing a planet sized object with jet boosters on it and Superman is pushing it with little to no struggle.

"I… I don't know what to say." Ness said.

"That was... awesome!" Kirby said.

"How powerful would he be if it was an hour?" Mega Man questioned while being shocked.

"That would be awesome." Pikachu said with impression.

* * *

 **SUPER SENSES  
** **  
Super hearing**

 **X-Ray Vision**

 **-Lead is only exception**

 **Telescopic Vision**

 **Microscopic Vision**

 **Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision**

 **Theta Vision**

 **-Can see a person's aura**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can also hear sounds millions of miles away, see through anything but lead, and spot things moving faster than light.  
**  
"Hm. I must say, his senses are quite useful in dangerous situations." Pikachu said impressively. Mega Man also seemed impressed.

Wiz: He can see at a subatomic level and can hear through the vacuum of space… somehow.

"Wait. There isn't any air for sound to travel in space. How can Superman hear in space?" Ness said in disbelief.

"I… don't know… he just… does." Kirby said the best he could think of."

 **(*Cues: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Opening Credits*)**

Wiz: He can even see your soul.

That got everyone's attention.

 **Boomstick and a Few: What?!  
**  
Wiz: It happened.

They see Superman using that vision and seeing the aura (or soul) of a person.

"Okay, I'm afraid of him now." Pikachu shuddered.

"Me too." Pit agreed.

"Me three." Junior agrees also.

* * *

 **POWERS  
** **  
Flight**

 **Super Strength**

 **Super Speed**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Super Breath**

 **Arctic Breath**

 **Heat Vision**

 **-Max Temp: Unknown**

 **-Drains solar power quickly**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths - Opening Credits*)**

 **Boomstick: Well, weird abilities aside, Superman can freeze his enemies in ice or create hurricanes just by breathing.**

"You're kidding me, he can do all that just by his breathe?!" Pit said in shock.

"How does he do it? With mints?" Toon Link asked.

"I doubt it…" Sonic shurgged.

 **Boomstick: And to top it all off, he can shoot laser beams from his eyes.**

Wiz: His heat vision can be expanded to encompass anything within Superman's sight and reach temperatures hotter than the sun.

"Man, that's really hot." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: He can incinerate entire planets in a staring contest.**

Wiz: However, "HEAT VISION DRAINS HIS POWER FASTER THAN ANY OTHER ABILITY." [SUPERMAN HOMEPAGE], especially when he amps it up.

Superman creates a huge beam of heat vision, taking out and vaporizing an army of vicious spiked monster-like creatures with ease.

"Okay, now I'm officially scared of that guy!" Pit said, scared.

Wiz: And with precision, heat vision can reach microscopic levels invisible to the human eye.

They see an injured Superman do something to guy, named Manchester Black, using his Heat Vision to his brain.

"Oh my god, what did he just do to that guy?!" Pit said in surprise.

"I think I've seen this in a movie before," Ness said, remembering something. "I think he's using his heat vision to cut off the psychic connection to that guy."

"Wait, he can do that?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"It's possible." Answered the PSI Kid.

"And it gets worst. Look!" Young Link said, pointing to the screen.

Everyone now looks and Superman looked sort of creepy since his suit and cape were torn up and shredded as well as having cuts, bruises, and even his left eye is all blood red.

 _Superman: Heat vision, focused through your pupils like a scalpel… instant lobotomy._

Superman then slaps Manchester repeatedly which was really hard that it stuns and even staggers him.

"I find it very scary for Superman doing that." Yoshi said in worry.

"I guess he can get pushed too far to doing something brutal." Lucas replied.

Wiz: Superman can vibrate his body fast enough to phase through attacks, even turn invisible.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!? THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN DO THAT!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Compare to the Blue Blur, I sincerely doubt that…" Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: By vibrating to just under light speed, Superman can use the Infinite Mass Punch.

* * *

 **INFINITE MASS PUNCH**

 **Acceleration to Near Light Speed Creates Relativistic Mass**

 **Impact Equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons (They were Shocked at this)**

 **Uses a Lot of Energy**

 **Planet Busting (Shocked Again)**

 **Speed Force Regulates Durability if Necessary, Ensuring Survival**

 **(*Cues: Superman: The Animated Series - Main Theme*)**

* * *

Wiz: This speed causes the relative mass of his fist to increase immensely and hit with the force of a supernova.

RWBY was silent.

"Did he say… the force of a… supernova?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"How powerful is that exactly?" Ruby said in a bit of excitement but was just as stunned.

 **Boomstick: Which explodes at a force of 10 octillion megatons! Thanks fact-of-the-day calendar.**

They saw Superman flying towards a planet and it instantly explode.

"How…the hell…can he be…THAT POWERFUL!" Junior shouted.

"I don't know, but one thing for sure is that he'll destroy anything in an instant." Mega Man said with widen eyes.

Then they saw a scene of a plane carrying a bomb and dropping it, creating a powerful explosion with a mushroom cloud after effect.

Wiz: In comparison, this is the Tsar, the most powerful bomb mankind has ever tested: 50 megatons.

 **Boomstick: So that punch is like 200 septillion super nukes. That's 24 zeroes bitches!**

"Dang it…" Pikachu grunted.

 **(*Cues: Superman Doomsday - Main Title*)**

* * *

 **GENIUS INTELLECT**

 **Super-brain**

 **Perfect photographic memory**

 **Technological genius**

 **Master tactician**

 **Can read & memorize DNA**

 **Taught all remaining Kryptonian knowledge by Jor-El**

* * *

Wiz: Superman is not only strong, but a genius with a super-brain that can process information thousands of times faster than an average human.

"Man, he's really smart too." Toon Link commented.

"And he can think of a great or better plan in an instant." Young Link added.

Wiz: He is capable of strategic fighting, even while traveling eight times the speed of light.

"Wow, that's an incredible amount of speed to beat Rainbow Dash and Wonder Woman." Kirby said with a stunned expression.

"And he might even beat Pikachu and Sonic at that speed." Junior said with a smirk.

"Say What?!/ Excuse me?!" Sonic and Pikachu both said, overhearing that last statement.

"Although, the Koopa may have a point," Mega Man said, getting their attention. "Say that you two play a game of hide-n-seek and the two of you go hide while Superman go seek, and since Superman has x-ray vision and see your soul and goes at crazy speed, would he find you two in flash?"

That got them thinking about it, they don't know how to respond to that. "Well um…"

"And say that you two go to a marathon, and Superman joins in, would you beat him at that?" Ness asked.

They thought about it too, then they responded. "Well, I guess that's true." They both replied.

* * *

 **MARTIAL ARTS**

 **Pressure points w/ Batman**

 **Hand-to-hand w/ Wonder Woman**

 **Boxing w/ Wildcat**

 **Psychic barriers w/ J'onn J'onzz [AKA Martian Manhunter]**

 **w/ Mongol the Second**

 **-Worked to uncover full potential**

 **Precise muscle control**

 **Torquasm-Rao & Torquasm-Vo**

 **-Enhances & protects body & mind**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's an expert in disabling opponents through pressure point combat. And once fought demons in Valhalla alongside Wonder Woman and Thor… for 1000 freakin years!**

Everyone was stunned at this.

"Did he say... 1,000 years?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"Is he immortal?" Both Pit and Toon Link asked at the same time.

"Seems like it." Mega Man answered.

"Since Thor is a god from Asgard and Wonder Woman was created from the greek gods and goddesses, Superman must be immortal for teaming up with them." Palutena stated.

Wiz: He's even learned to protect his mind from telepathic attacks.

 _Superman: I heard your telepathic shout before but my mind is protected from anything deeper by a series of psychic blocks._

Manchester Black: Best I've seen too.  
Wiz: He also studied two Kryptonian martial arts: Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo.

 **Boomstick: Orgasm-what now?**

Everyone face faulted and sipped their drinks at the same time. The girls were blushing while the others had other reactions; Ness facepalmed, Kirby looked very uncomfortable, the Links looks disgusted, Lucas, Pichu, Pikachu, and Sonic turned their eyes away and Junior and Sonic were laughing.

Wiz: Torquasm-Rao is a hard martial art in which Superman enters the theta state, a real-life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information and instinct.

"Hm. Seems useful." Pit said. "Maybe, I use try it."

Wiz: Torquasm-Vo is a mental martial art with which Superman can fight off mind domination and illusions or even counterattack.

"Hm. I might try that." Sonic said with interest.

 **Boomstick: In order to master all his powers, Superman needed to break through his own self-created mental blocks, like how when he was younger, he believed he needed to eat food and breathe oxygen like humans, when he can really just survive on solar energy alone like some weird plant man.**

"Figures." Junior muttered. "My dad felt the same way when eating delicious food, mainly meat."

"And same with me and chili dogs." Sonic added.

"I sometimes eat a lot of stuff like berries, poffins, pokepuffs and pokebeans." Pikachu said.

"And I… well, I eat a lot." Kirby said with a smile.

"Even so, for you guys, I can still eat food even if I'm an alien from another planet." Ness stated.

Wiz: And thanks to some intense training from Mongol II, he managed to tear these barriers down and become the true Superman, capable of amazing feats.

 **(*Cues: John Williams - Superman Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like when he obliterated an F5 tornado with a round of applause.**

They see Superman destroying a powerful tornado with a powerful clap in his hands.

"Whoa..." Kirby, Pit and Lucas all said.

"Dang…" Pikachu and Yoshi all said.

 **Boomstick: Or when he was the filling for a planet sandwich.**

Their eyes widen when they saw Superman in between two colliding planets.

"No frickin way..." Pit muttered in awe.

"That is incredible." Kirby complimented.

 **Boomstick: Or held a mini black hole in his hand.**

"What?! No way!" Mega Man shouted in shock.

"Un-be-freaking-lievable." spoke a widen-eyed Junior.

 **Boomstick: Oh, or the time he dragged the freaking Earth around!**

They see Superman dragging the entire planet around.

"That's crazy." Sonic commented.

"He really is extremely powerful." Palutena nodded.

 **Boomstick: Superman has survived some pretty crazy things.**

The group sees a gun firing a bullet towards Superman, but as soon as it contacted into his eye it became dented and bounced. And he didn't felt a thing after that.

They stared at this in silence.

"He's ultimately powerful." Ness said as he felt his head hurt at this.

"And he can defeat any of us in an instant if he saw us as an enemy." Palutena admitted.

"Cause we all know that facing someone as powerful as him is extremely suicidal." Mega Man also admitted.

 **Boomstick: Like when Coldcast hit him with 15 supernovas to the face.**

"What!" Everyone shouted.

 _Coldcast: That was like 15 suns exploding in his face!_

 **Boomstick: I just said that!**

"God this guy is a giant tank on everything." Mine said.

"And even more badass the further we learn more about him." Leone added.

Wiz: Exaggeration? Maybe, but he has survived other supernovas before. When he takes a hit, "HIS BIO-ELECTRIC AURA IS JUST ABOVE HIS SKIN, SO HIS SKIN TIGHT COSTUME IS PROTECTED." [SUPERMAN HOMEPAGE].

"That explains a lot." Pikachu gruntef

"Damn, wearing that suit is like wearing armor that surrounded him." Pit said.

"But the more solar energy he absorbs, then he'll become stronger than ever." Popo noted.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, he sounds invincible!**

 **(*Cues: Superman/Batman: Public Enemies - Opening Theme*)**

Wiz: Not exactly. His solar energy can be depleted over the course of a battle, if he takes too much damage or remains out of sunlight for too long.

"So,I guess it'll take a hundred or a thousand hits to take him down or someone who is a super powered being to wear him down." Sonic commented.

"Yes, but as long as it's broad daylight in the sky, he'll still have the advantage." answered Palutena.

"Unless we wait til nightfall." Kirby replied.

Wiz: This is how the monster Doomsday was able to kill him. Oh, sorry, not kill, put him into a "healing coma".

 **Boomstick: *coughs* Cop-out!**

"Man that's rough." Pit said.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Reliant on Constant Solar Radiation**

 **Kryptonite**

 **\- Severely Weakens Muscles**

 **\- Eliminates Stored Solar Power**

 **Magic**

 **\- Includes Enchanted Weapons**

 **Spends More Time Protecting Others Than Improving Skills**

* * *

Wiz: He also has several specific weaknesses, like the famous Kryptonite, radioactive fragments of his homeworld which bring him to his knees. "ANY PROLONGED EXPOSURE WILL EVENTUALLY KILL HIM." [SUPERMAN SUPER SITE]

"Now there's something that keeps him down." Pit said in interest.

"And I bet his enemies know of this and might have other pieces as well." Mega Man added.

Wiz: He also has no special resistance to magical attacks.

"No problem, since my weapons are magic based I can easily wear him down." Pit said with a smile.

 **Boomstick: And he always gets all hung up on doing the right thing, even if it makes his life miserable.**

Everyone understands what that could be like, but it's still the right thing to do.

Wiz: He does not fight for himself, but to protect others. Even the buildings in Metropolis are more valuable to him than his own life.

They see Superman fighting another superhero (Shazam/Captain Marval) and crashes into a building, causing it to crumble down. The fight causes them to create a shockwave from the collision shattered many nearby windows and the hero crashed into a hospital which collapsed to rubble.

Wiz: Most of the time.

"At least he's trying." Lucas commented.

"Well, it's not very easy trying to not cause any damage when you actually can." Pit pointed out.

"Damn, being a hero is so hard." added.

"Ditto." Akame agreed.

Wiz: The point is, Superman spends more time defending the city than actually improving his own abilities.

 **Boomstick: But remove all those pesky feelings about saving people and look out!**

 **The group sees Superman punching Darkseid through the building wall, right outside where he sent him.**

Everyone now sees Superman pummeling Darkseid through the wall and is now outside. The New God slowly gets up and sees Superman walking towards him.

 _Superman: I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something. To break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am._

After the analysis, they have a lot of things they've learned about the Man of Steel. They all liked Superman a lot and his strength and feats were considered impossible. But despite being a hero, everyone knew that Superman has the power to wipe out every single person on this planet. But most of the fighters do respect him, doing things that are necessary to save the planet Earth.

Wiz: alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battttlllleeee!

Since this is a battle between heroes, they couldn't decide who would win so they have decide to watch the fight to see who wins.

* * *

Everyone sees a city known as Metropolis.

 _Man: Look it's a bird!_

Man 2: It's a plane!

They see a plane with a damaged wing and it's plummeting towards the city.

 _Man 3: IT'S GONNA KILL US!_

Man 4: I hate mondays!

"Wow Metropolis really has big troubles going on." Pikachu said.

"Thank goodness Superman is there to protect it." added Toon Link.

No need to worry, Superman starts swooping in to save the day… while humming his theme song which the girls giggled.

Superman catches up to the plane, gets in front of the nose and pushes back to slow its descent while also slowly guiding it for a soft landing.

 _Superman: Don't worry, folks, this looks like a job for Super- Woah!  
_  
Superman nearly hits the side of a building which he steers out of the way.

 _Superman: I got it! I got it!_

"He better, cause that was way too close." Chelsea said.

 **(*Cues: Earth Music - Dragon Ball Z*)**

Now the Samshers sees the news channel of the announcement of Superman saving the day. Goku's friends are watching the TV

 _News Reporter: Earlier today, Superman heroically rescued Metropolis from disaster once again. The Man of Tomorrow saved a downed airliner which would've crashed…_

 _Krillin: Superman, huh? Wow, he looks really strong._

 _Vegeta: *arrogantly* What, that pretty boy ass clown? '_

"Looks like Vegeta is still as arrogant as ever." Pikachu said.

"Yep and he's just standing there looking all mad." Toon Link snickered.

 _Vegeta: Please I could kill him with my eyes closed. Even faster than that stupid transforming Hedgehog.  
_  
"Oh yeah." Kirby said as they remembered the episode of Vegeta vs Shadow.

 _Chi-Chi: Just look at him, wearing his underwear on the outside. I bet it chafes._

 _Goku: Don't be so sure._

They see Goku standing outside and looking far out into the distance of the ocean.

 _Goku: I sense him… he's strong. Stronger than anyone I ever fought._

 _Chi-Chi: Are you serious?_

 _Goku: Finally, someone as strong as me!_

 _Vegeta: Screw you!_

Everyone laughed at hearing Vegeta's retort.

Goku grabs his wife and spins her around in joy as they laugh together which everyone smiles at since they remembered he's a married man.

 _Roshi: I heard he's an alien!  
_  
When Goku heard that, he let go of his wife who went flying and Goku now looks serious.

 _Goku: An alien?! It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!_

"Uh…" Pit said.

"Um... Goku, Superman's not the bad guy." Ness commented.

"That won't work. He won't listen and he's an idiot to believe that." Junior scoffed.

"Well that's reasonable. But anyway, go kick his butt Goku!" Pikachu cheered.

But Goku is already geared up.

 _Goku: Nimbus!  
_  
Goku takes off on the Flying Nimbus.

"Good luck!" Kirby called out.

* * *

 **(*Cues Superman: The Movie - Prelude and the Main Title March*)  
**  
Now the fighter sees Superman standing on top of the Daily Planet and then he hears the Flying Nimbus coming towards him. Goku shows up and both stare at each other.

 _Goku: Hey there._

 _Superman: Uh… hello._

Goku: You look pretty strong. Let's fight.

Superman: Fight? Well that's not what I really do.

 **(*Cues: Hand in Hand Fight - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2)  
**  
Goku throws a Ki blast but Superman deflects it and then punches Goku off the Nimbus and both are now on opposite sides of the street as they prepare to fight.

 _Goku: Oh boy! This is gonna be fun!  
_  
 _Superman: You're insane!_

The fighters sat while the tension and excitement began to rise. Who will win? Who will be the better hero? Who will come out victorious? Will it be Goku? Or will it be Superman? The ultimate showdown will end tonight.

 **FIGHT!**

Goku and Superman circle each other until Goku punches Superman and then assaults him lightning fast punches and kicks. Superman goes on the defensive and manages to keep blocking Goku's attacks until the Saiyan teleports behind the Kryptonian and kicks him in the back. Goku then sprints and leaps onto the side of a building and uses it as a platform to jump towards Superman who responds by leaping forward and lands a well timed punch on Goku's stomach. Time slowed down as a shock wave was formed and Goku is now flying through several buildings as a result.

The Smashers stared in awe while Kirby had stars in her eyes.

"So awesome!" Kirby said with glee.

Superman then zooms towards Goku and begins rapidly punching him. Goku managed to block the first few but eventually got overwhelmed before being punched towards the ground.

 _Superman: You're outmatched, give up!  
_  
 **(*Cues: Goku Battles - Dragon Ball Z*)  
**  
Goku lands feet first and is now enveloped in a red aura.

 _Goku: Kaio-Ken!_

 _Superman: Kaio-what?_

Goku knees Superman, flies after him, kicks him again, and hits him with a Ki Blast which nearly knocks Superman to the ground who managed to recover.

Goku thens lands in front of Superman and releases a volley of Ki blasts in rapid succession.

 _Superman: Uh-huh.  
_  
Superman eyes glowed briefly and then easily dodged the Ki blasts by swiftly moving side to side and then dashes forward, punches Goku dead center, and then begins circling around Goku at such fast speeds while pummeling him at every angle. The last punch sends Goku to a nearby building and sticks to it.

"That's very impressive for him." Palutena said as she was studying all the moves Superman was doing.

 **(*Cues: Superman Returns - Chip Off Old Block*)**

Suddenly, Goku's muscles aren't responding.

 _Goku: wha- what? I… I can't move!  
_  
"What did Superman do to Goku?" Kirby asked. No one else knows.

 _Superman: So, you're an alien too, huh?  
_  
Everyone now wonders how Superman knows that.

 _Goku: What did you do to me?!  
_  
 _Superman: Pressure points. Didn't work at first but my X-ray and microscopic vision were able to find your body's weak points.  
_  
"I'm… actually impressed at that." Ness admitted.

"That is very useful tactic to disable an opponent like that." Mega Man complimented.

"Yep, and also, with Superman's other visions he can analyze a lot of ways to disable anyone in an instant." Platena added

While Superman was talking, Goku used his telekinesis to levitate a pouch out of his belt and then pulls a Senzu bean out of the bag.

 _Superman: You won't be going anywhere- *notices the Senzu bean* Wait, what is that?  
_  
Once Goku ate the bean, his paralyzed muscles healed and his Ki is fully restored.

 _Goku: *sighs in delight* Senzu bean. Want one?  
_  
 _Superman: No._

 **(Cues Superman Returns - Drop In The Bucket)  
**  
The bag was vaporized by the heat vision.

"Hey! No fair!" Pit cried.

"That was a foul! A foul" Pikachu shouted.

"Heh. No harm, no foul," Sonic replied.

"And also, Superman sounds a bit… strict and serious." Ness pointed out.

 _Superman: I'm ending this… now.  
_  
Superman charges and throws his punch… which was caught by Goku who just went Super Saiyan.

Kirby smirked in excitement as everyone else was tensed to see what's gonna happen next.

 _Superman: What?!  
_  
Superman backs away to comprehend what just happened but Kakarot wastes no time and punches the Man of Steel at a much faster rate than ever before kicking him back. Kal-El recovers in mid-air.

 _Superman: Alright, Blondie, what's going on?  
_  
Goku doesn't answer, but instead, he flies towards Superman who counters with a punch but hits nothing but air. Goku teleported and is now behind Superman with his back turned. Superman tries again but gets hit square in the gut.

 _Goku: I… am Son Goku.  
_  
The Super Saiyan then punches Superman who goes flying.

 _Goku: And I…  
_  
He flies upwards towards Superman until he's above him and a massive skyscraper with an "L" and a name that says "Lexcorp" in the middle of the city.

 _Goku: … am a Super Saiyan!  
_  
He punches Superman downward who lands back-first on top of the skyscraper as Goku prepares his Kamehameha.

 **(*Cues: Goku's Super Saiyan Theme*)**

 _Goku: Kame… Hame… Haaaaaaaaa!  
_  
The blast obliterates the skyscraper in one hit as it explodes into bits.

Everyone's jaw dropped while Kirby was squealing in excitement at how awesome that was.

"That was so awesome!" Kirby said with glee.

"I just hope no one was in that building." Jigglypuff said.

"Hm. Seems like no one is around." Ness pointed.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Pikachu said.

They now see Superman standing in the rubble… and seems unphased in the slightest.

 _Superman: Well… this might take a while.  
_  
Suddenly, Superman started to feel weak and even sick.

 **(*Cues: Superman Returns - Kryptonite*)**

Right next to Superman is a chunk of Kryptonite that was radiating it's lethal radiation known to turn Kryptonians into helpless weaklings.

 _Superman: *Groans* What? *Groans even more* No… not now._

Everyone felt sympathy for Supes being like this. It's like he's suffering that shouldn't happen right now in the middle of the fight. Almost as if it's an unfair advantage.

Goku charges forward, ready to punch his opponent. But he notices something's wrong.

 _Goku: Huh? Hey, what are you doing? *Looks at the Kryptonite* Is that rock hurting you?_

 _Superman: Kryp...tonite._

Goku then raises his hand forward and charges a Ki Blast that appears to be aiming at Superman.

"Wait, that's it? He's gonna finish him off like that?" Pikachu said. "I was expecting a better fight." He said in disappointment.

"But, didn't they say Goku fights fairly?" Villager said.

"Yeah, but why would you-wait a second, is he about to-" Pit said, before

Goku launches the Ki Blast…. which disintegrates the Kryptonite.

"Well, that was disappointing…" Junior muttered.

"Guess he wasn't trying to beat Superman unfairly." Pit said. Everyone then smiled and remembered Goku fight fairly… but that also means some villains will have the advantage in that.

 _Goku: There. Okay, let's go._

Superman: What? Why?

 _Goku: I want to beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair._

 _Superman: Gee, thanks-_

Superman was interrupted with a kick to his face as the fight ensues.

The fighters couldn't help but laugh at what just happened.

Both alien warriors were now clashing at hypersonic speeds that they were blurs and could see shockwaves in all directions.

Everyone now were stunned at the spectacle.

Both fighters were now seen upon closer look. Goku was throwing punches and kicks while Superman stayed with hooks and jabs. Goku eventually won the struggle and kicks Superman who spiraled towards the ground. Goku then charges Superman on foot and uses the After-Image technique which he runs around in circles to try and confuse Superman but due to Superman ability to see things as fast as light, he wasn't phased. He walks forward and punches Goku back. Superman then zips behind Goku and then slams a car on top of him before Goku could respond.

Everyone cringed.

"Ouch, now that's gonna hurt." Pit said.

 **(*Cues: DBZ Budokai 3 - Twist Of Fate*)**  
 _  
Superman: Next time, watch your blind spot._

Goku goes Super Saiyan 2 and destroys the car.

Everyone felt the tension rising every second.

 _Superman: Huh… deja vu._

Goku launches another valley of Ki Blasts but Superman destroys them with his heat vision. He flies past Goku and hits him in the back with his heat vision, stunning him.

 **(*Cues: Superman Returns - Rough Flight*)**

Superman quickly rips a lamppost from the ground and hits Goku in the back which sends him flying.

"And it's a homerun!" Pikachu shouted.

Sonic chuckled at that.

Goku recovers in mid-air and draws his Power Pole and uses it to swat away the lamppost that was thrown at him. Goku then flies towards Superman and unleashes a combo on him that knocks Superman back.

 _Superman: That…. feels… like…_

 _Goku: Power Pole extend!_

Superman then gets hit by the pole extending which knocks him into a building. Goku punches Superman further into the buildings and skids across the street. Superman lays there in pain while staring into the sky.  
 _  
Superman: *Groans* Magic._

"Oh right, the Power Pole is a magic staff that changes length, meaning that Superman is very vulnerable to it." Said Pit, remembering that.

 _Goku: The game's not fun when you're losing, is it?_

Superman: *Gets back up* Game? You think this is a GAME?! I haven't even begun to play.

"Well then, let the games... BEGIN!" Pikachu exclaimed.

With that said, Superman flies up into the air and flies off into the distance in an instant. Goku then puts two of his fingers to his forehead and senses where Superman is going. The gang sees Superman is flying so fast across the ocean that the sun is rising into the sky.

 **(*Cues: Hyperbolic Time Chamber Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)**

Goku uses Instant Transmission and teleports to a wasteland filled with large rock formations with some the size of small mountains. He draws his Power Pole and, with well timed precision, smacks Superman on the head and both are now on the ground. Goku then extends his pole to hit Superman in the side but the Kryptonian catches it in his hand, slams Goku into the ground with it and proceeds to throw the Power Pole out of the atmosphere.

Goku then decides to amp it up by going Super Saiyan 3 which the Earth shook just by the transformation itself.

Pikachu and Pit were smiling in delight that the fight is gonna get more serious while Kirby was shaking in excitement.

 **(*Cues: Buu is Fighting - Dragon Ball Z*)**

"There goes the Power Pole." Pit commented.

"But Goku is now at Super Saiyan 3." Yoshi added.

"Come on Goku, kick his ass! Kick his ass!" Pikachu cheered.

 _Superman: Oh, great, not another-  
_  
Goku interrupts Superman by punching him in the head and delivers him a flurry of kicks. Goku thens grabs Superman by the legs and spins across the wasteland while Superman is slammed into the ground repeatedly. Goku finishes the combo by throwing Superman into a small mountain-sized rock formation which explodes into pebbles.

"That was so awesome!" Both Pikachu and Kirby said. Everyone were also enjoying the fight.

Superman flies out of the dust cloud where the giant rock used to be and now unleashes a barrage of punches which forces Goku to go on the defensive.

Goku is now wondering how is Superman so powerful.

 _Goku: *In his mind* He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong?  
_  
Goku decides to use mind reading by teleporting behind Superman and latches his hand on his head in an attempt to read his mind. Unfortunately, thanks to Torquasm-Vo, Superman easily prevents Goku from reading his mind.

 _Superman: Attacking my mind, huh?_

The Man of Tomorrow counters and elbows Goku in the stomach then strikes him a few times, knocking him into the air. Superman then smashes Goku into the ground that created a huge crater.

"This fight just gets better and better." Pit commented.

Superman flies down towards goku but Goku has another trick up his sleeve.

 _Goku: Solar Flare._

The screen flashed to white and all was silent. They now see Superman holding Goku by the throat. It seemed Solare Flare doesn't work on someone who has super vision.

"Dang it, I thought for sure it blinded him." Junior said.

"That's because the Solar Flare attack is sun-based so it only strengthen him even more. Plus his vision might help him overcome blindness easily." Palutena answered.

 _Kal-El's eyes glow red._

Superman: My turn.

Superman unleashes a massive blast of heat vision on Goku. Suddenly, the surrounding area begins to deform as circles of negative spaces begins to appear.

 _Superman: I've got a bad feeling about this._

The minor warping turns day to night with lighting storms in the sky and all that concludes to Goku transforming to Super Saiyan 4. The transformation completes as lightning strikes the sky.

 _Superman: Here we go again…_

 _Goku: It's over Superman! Nobody is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form!_

Superman: Ultimate form, huh? About time you ran out of hairstyles.

Everyone chuckled a bit at the insult.

Both the Saiyan and Kryptonian slowly begin to rise upward as they glare daggers at each other. Both charge at near light speed and begin trading blows that were so destructive that massive shockwaves were formed shook the planet and even slightly warped the area around them. Then, they start clashing at ludicrous speeds that both both fighters were blurs and hundreds of shockwaves were made which the camera had to focus the two and even slow down time to get a view of them.

Everyone had their jaws dropped just by watching the spectacle of the fight.

"I think this is the best fight we've ever seen." Ness said without a doubt. Everyone nodded without a doubt either.

 **(*Cues: Super Namek Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)**

Goku ends the struggle with a two-leg kick which knocks Superman back to the ground. Superman then unleashes an arctic breath combined with his Super Breath at temperatures far below sub-zero and at speeds that makes even the mightiest hurricane look like a gentle breeze.

Goku took the full brunt of the breath and he even feels ice and frost forming on himself but continues to push forward and manages to land a hit on Superman and even shoots Superman point blank in the face with a more powerful version of Ki Blast.

 **(*Cues: Ginyu Transformation Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)**

Superman begins to lose some of his power due to the sun being blocked out.

 _Superman: Don't have much left in me. Have to get above those clouds.  
_  
Superman then flies upward as fast as he could with Goku not far behind.

 _Goku: Oh no you don't!_

Both are now in the upper atmosphere with Goku preparing his Kamehameha.

 _Goku: Ka… me… ha… me… haaaaaaaaaa!_

Superman turns around and counters with his heat vision. Both beams collide to a standstill in spectacle.

The fighters' eyes widen and they stare in awe at the Beam-O-War.

"So… awesome." Kirby gestured.

Superman began to gain the upper hand but Goku has one more move left at his disposal.

 _Goku: Kai...o...keeeeeeeeen!  
_  
With Kaioken, Goku's beam is now much stronger and overpowered Superman's heat vision and sent Superman flying away into space as his screams were heard and eventually faded.

The gang stares in silence at the epic finisher.

"That was awesome!" Kirby and Pikachu said.

"Looks like we have a winner." Palutena said.

However, Ness noticed something"Why tells me it isn't over." Blake quietly mumbled.

Goku has used up all his energy and is now back to his normal self.

 _Goku: *breaths heavily* Phew. That's… it. Good… fight.  
_  
As Goku was about to leave, he sensed something that stopped him cold. RWBY had the sense it's not over.

 **(*Cues: Goku's Spirit Bomb - Dragon Ball Z*)**

 _Goku: Wait...he's… there's no way… he's still alive! It's... it's the sun… he's using the sun.  
_  
"Oh yeah, that's right, he could bathe inside the sun to get more power." Pit pointed out.

"Then, that means…!" Kirby said, getting the picture.

"He's gaining more power and getting stronger by the second." Ness said.

 _Goku: But I'm… I'm drained.  
_  
"And Goku used up most of his energy during the fight." Palutena said.

 _Goku: *raises his hands upwards* Sun! Lend me your energy!  
_  
Goku begins to gather energy from the sun to create the Spirit Bomb while Superman is gaining power from within the sun he's inside of. It's now a race of gaining energy as Goku now has a massive Spirit Bomb above him while Superman exits the sun as he now looks like a being made of flames.

Everyone stares in silence as they can feel the tension as they predict the final showdown is going to begin.

Goku absorbs the Spirit Bomb, getting a massive boost, and unleashes a massive golden beam version of the Kamehameha towards his target.

Superman, who is now 3 times more powerful than ever before, flies towards Earth within mere seconds. When Superman reached Earth, he easily plows through the beam, and collides with Goku as they both plummet towards Earth like a human-sized meteor. The collision was so hard and fast that it created a massive explosion. Both alien saviors now drilled to the center of the planet. Goku turns back into Super Saiyan 4. He can barely withstand the heat of the Earth's core.

Both face off with one final move of their own to end this battle once and for all.

Goku fist glows with a golden dragon snaking around it while Superman's fist vibrates at light speed.

The battle of both powerful fist attack: Goku's Dragon Fist vs Superman's Infinite Mass Punch.

 _Goku: Dragon...FIST!  
_  
Both charge and throw their final punch with all they could muster.

Time slows down once both fists collided.

Silence.

It was all quiet for a moment as the Smashers watched both combatants stood still.

Suddenly, everything started to shake, and even space and time almost lost their grip on reality.

The camera zoomed out and it looked like the Earth warped in and out for a moment.

Then… it explodes.

The gang eyes widen in shock.

The pieces of the planet that were scattered were engulfed by the supernova-esque explosion… with Goku and Superman in the center of it.

Both Goku and Superman screamed in horror as both were engulfed and the screen faded to white.

Silence.

The Smasher couldn't just comprehend what they saw.

A planet exploded… in the blink of an eye.

Superman was floating in space and appears to be unconscious… or dead.

The dust from the planet's remains clear and Superman came into contact with the sun's rays.

Superman opens his eyes.

 **K.O!**

 **(*Cues: Superman Theme Metal Version*)**

Everyone stared in shock and awe at the winner for tonight. Superman slowly drifted off into space as they see Goku's boot slowly drift around the empty void of where Earth used to be.

RWBY couldn't say anything. Words could not describe what the saw. But Pikachu was able to say one thing that everyone agrees on.

"Damn." He responded.

"That… Was… AWESOME!?" Kirby, Pit, Junior, Popo and Mega Man cried as they cheering loudly and clapping at the most epic fight they have ever seen. Jigglypuff, Nana, Ness and everyone else cheered for. Although Goku lost, they were still impressed that he managed to give it his all.

"Well….. let's see the results." Ness said.

* * *

 **Boomstick: It's over. It's Finally over! We never have to hear about it again!  
**  
Wiz: Indeed. Superman may not be tenacious as Goku, but sometimes, tenacity only prolongs the inevitable.

 **Boomstick: Superman's powers insane. He can even patch up holes in reality just with his own static electricity.  
**  
Hearing that shocks Palutena which made her nearly fainted at hearing a seemingly impossible feat such as that.

Wiz: Goku did not understand Superman's connection to the sun and would not think to teleport him to a red star. Even if he did figure it out, he would run the risk of teleporting him to a blue star, which actually increases Superman's powers.

 **Boomstick: And if Goku destroyed the sun, the supernova would blast all the way past Mars and incinerate him.  
**  
Wiz: So it ultimately comes down to who is stronger, faster, and tougher.

* * *

 **STRENGTH**

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Force in vacuum = .001 of mass**

 **Mass of Earth - 6.6 sextillion tons/ 1000**

 **One thousandth of 6.6 sextillion**

 **6.6 quintillion tons (6,600,000,000,000,000,000 tons)**

* * *

Wiz: The force needed to move an object out of sun's orbit by 1% is about 1000 times less than the object's mass.

Since Ness is the smart one of the Smash Fighters, he's actually good at math so he mentally jots down all the info.

Wiz: The Earth weighs just under 6.6 sextillion tons. This means Superman is strong enough to move 6.6 quintillion tons.

The fighters jaw dropped at the numbers.

"Dang, that's a lot of weight to bench." Pit answered.

 **Boomstick: But since his solar power can rise infinitely, this is nowhere near his maximum strength.  
**  
They see Superman testing his strength with a scientist after being dipped in the sun once.

 _Scientist: You are now lifting 200 quintillion tons. That's three times your record.  
_  
"Can't this guy have any limit?" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Doesn't seem like it." Blake answered.

* * *

 **SPEED**

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Distance from Earth to Sun approx. 150,000,000 km or 93,000,00 miles**

 **9.4 billion km/hr (9,400,000,000 km/hr) or 5.9 billion miles/hr (5,900,000,000 miles/hr)**

* * *

Wiz: While being timed by Max Lord, Superman flew to the sun and back in less than two minutes.

The Board of Wizdom says the distance from Earth to the sun is 93 million miles. Seeing this everyone is now getting used to this.

Wiz: That's 9.4 billion kilometers per hour.

Kirby and Pit couldn't believe that someone could move speeds that fast.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention he was fighting Wonder Stripper the whole time.**

"Why is he fighting Wonder Woman?" Kirby asked in concern.

"How should I know?" Pikachu responded

"They're either training, or he's might brainwashed or mind-controlled." Ness said.

Wiz: True. So it's likely he can go faster. According to Batman, he can at least fly 17 billion kilometers per hour.

"Damn, that's really fast!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"And compared to me and Superdude, I'd say he would've won." Sonic admitted.

 **Boomstick: And nobody argues with Batman.**

"Amen to that, brother." Pikachu nodded.

* * *

 **DURABILITY**

 **THE BOARD OF WISDOM**

 **10 octillion megatons (10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 MT)**

 **440 TONS + Goku's Weight = 586 Times Normal Gravity**

 **THE GRAVITY FORUMLA**

 **1G Base Stat x 586 x Super Saiyan Multipliers = Maximum Potential**

 **(*** **Cues: Yobi Samasa Re Ta Toshi - Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit*)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Man of Steel can survive the impacts of multiple supernovas. Each with about 10 octillion megatons of force.  
**  
Wiz: So Superman's feats and skills are definitely measured. However, Goku's are not and are difficult to judge. Not only does Dragon Ball heavily abuse cinematic time but Goku's final adventures in Dragon Ball GT are incredibly inconsistent due to his untimely transformation into a child.

Goku is suddenly turned into a kid.

 _Goku: Wow, the room just got a lot bigger somehow.  
_  
Wiz: As Ki is dependent on the physical body, his child form likely could not handle his own Ki; sending his own power into flux.

 _Goku: It can't take it. It's too weak, my older body was more developed.  
_  
"So, if I was a kid, or rather a Pichu, right now, I couldn't handle my electric shock?" Pikachu said.

"Yes." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: And obviously, we're not using future Goku cause that would require a ridiculous amount of assumptions. Not to mention we would have to use future Superman, who is pretty much God.  
**  
They looked at Superman who looks like he's made of pure gold.

"Well sure, if he's powered by the sun, but what makes him a god?" Pit said in question.

"Due to the powers he's carrying, I have to say, everything." Palutena answered.

 **Boomstick: So, like Superman, we need to judge Goku in his prime.**

"Since when is Superman even in his prime?" Junior asked.

Wiz: After experimenting with dozens of different theories, we discovered an iron-clad method to defining Goku's limits which we call the Gravity Formula. Based around his training and increased gravity.

Looks like everybody are now interested in how this might work.

Wiz: Due to his style of training and Saiyan heritage, Goku increases his abilities proportionate to the amount force he trains under.

 _King Kai: Saiyans are born with the unique ability to fight anywhere.  
_  
Wiz: While in base form, Goku could lift JUST under 40 tons.

"Not even the strongest fighter can beat even HALF that much power, even when using all their energy." Yoshi stated.

Wiz: This is equivalent to 586 times normal Earth gravity, which we will use in the Gravity Formula, alongside the Super Saiyan power increases, to calculate Goku's maximum potential.

* * *

 **STRENGTH**

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Goku (muscle muscle only (no ki))**

 **40 tons**

 **X Super Saiyan forms ( x 5 10 )**

 **160,000 TONS**

 **Base - 40 tons**

 **SS1 - 2,000 tons**

 **SS2 - 4,000 tons**

 **SS3 - 16,000 tons**

 **SS4 - 160,000 tons**

 **(*Cues: DB Raging Blast 1 &2 - Ultimate Blast Soundtrack*)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Multiplying the 40 tons by the Super Saiyan forms which means he can lift up to 160,000 tons in Super Saiyan 4.  
**  
"That's… still quite impressive." Palutena said.

"At least it's far beyond a human that can lift a large object." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Strong enough to pick up a continent, or my ex-wife. Haha!  
**  
Kirby and Pikachu laughed while Ness facepalmed.

* * *

 **SPEED**

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **King Kai's Planet - 10x Earth's gravity**

 **Time: 28 hrs**

 **Distance: 1,000,000 km (or 621,371 miles)**

 **Comparing to Goku:**

 **175 cm**

 **12.5 cm**

 **Comparing to Snake Way:**

 **Point A to Point B: 3.68 m**

 **1 spike = 12.5 cm**

 **96 spikes per curve**

 **Each curve = 12m**

 **1,000,000 km/ 12 m**

 **83,333,333 curves**

 **3.68 m x 83.3 million = Straight Length**

 **Straight Length = 307,000 km (or 191,000 mph)**

 **Speed = 11,000 km/hr (6,800 mph)**

 **11,000 / 10 = 1G Earth Base follow by:**

 **(1G) x 586**

 **x 5 10**

 **Top Speed**

 **2,574,000,000 km/hr (1,600,000,000 miles/hr)**

 **Base - 64,343,057 km/hr**

 **SS1 - 32,171,528.5 km/hr**

 **SS2 - 64,343,057 km/hr**

 **SS3 - 257,372,228 km/hr**

 **SS4 - 2,573,722,280 km/hr**

 **2.3x Light Speed**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Right after Goku trained on King Kai's planet, which has gravity ten times stronger than Earth's, he flew across Snake Way's Road as fast as possible to save his friends. It took him 28 hours. Impressive since that's 1 million kilometers long.**

"Wow, that's a long trip to take to go on that snake." Sonic said. "I might

Wiz: Except it's filled with curves and Goku flew straight over it. So how far did he actually travel? By comparing Goku's height to a single spike, we can measure each curve. We can then remove those curves from the overall length. So, it turns out Goku actually flew 307 thousand kilometers. Nearly 11 thousand kilometers per hour.

"Whoa, that's also pretty fast." Kirby said impressively.

 **Boomstick: To see how fast his base form is by the end of the series, we run the snake-way number through the Gravity Formula to find his top speed clocks in at over 2 and a half billion kilometers per hour. Over 2 times the speed of light.**

* * *

 **DURABILITY**

 **THE BOARD OF WISDOM**

 **Dr. Gero's Bomb (implanted to Android 16)**

 **Designed after studying Goku in Saiyan Saga w/ Kai-ken x4 against Vegeta's Galick Gun**

 **Android 16 - Specifically made to kill Goku, Bomb implanted within**

 **Type of Bomb - TNT**

 **579-647 mt**

 **Minimum force to destroy Earth = 53 quadrillion megatons (53,000,000,000,000,000 MT)**

 **53 quadrillion / 10 / 4 (10x gravity & Kaio-Ken) apply to Gravity Formula:**

 **Base - 8.7 quintillion MT**

 **SS1 - 433 quintillion MT**

 **SS2 - 867 quintillion MT**

 **SS3 - 3.4 sextillion MT**

 **SS4 - 34.7 sextillion MT**

 **Just under 35 sextillion MT (34,700,000,000,000,000,000,000 MT)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Dangerous Mind - DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi*)**

Wiz: We can determine Goku's durability though this bomb, which the brilliant Dr. Gero designed to kill Goku at the age 25, when his maximum potential was Kaio-Ken times 4.

 _Bulma: That was intended for Goku._

 _Android 16: It was intended to be a last resort._

Everyone were now creeped that the bomb was inside the being named Android 16.

 **Boomstick: Scans of the bomb display a TNT measurement of 657. Bulma says the bomb could destroy the Earth so this is likely measured in quadrillion megatons since it takes at least 53 quadrillion megatons of force to destroy the Earth. (BULMA SAYS 'IT'S NO ORDINARY BOMB. IT MIGHT JUST BLOW THE WHOLE EARTH UP!'" [JAPANESE DUB VIA KANZENSHUU])  
**  
"Who would design a super bomb that was made as a last resort that can destroy the Planet?!" Pit freaked out.

"Man, this Dr. Gero guy is insane!" Pikachu said.

"He's almost as crazy as Eggman!" Sonic said.

"Or Dr. Wily." Mega Man added.

Wiz: So in his final form, Goku can survive up to nearly 35 sextillion megatons.

"I think we get it now." Ness said.

* * *

 **KI POWER**

 **THE BOARD OF WISDOM**

 **COMPARISON:**

 **DURABILITY:**

 **Base - 8.7 quintillion MT**

 **SS1 - 433 quintillion MT**

 **SS2 - 867 quintillion MT**

 **SS3 - 3.4 sextillion MT**

 **SS4 - 34.7 sextillion MT**

 **KI OUTPIT (Same as Durability)**

 **Base - 8.7 quintillion MT**

 **SS1 - 433 quintillion MT**

 **SS2 - 867 quintillion MT**

 **SS3 - 3.4 sextillion MT**

 **SS4 - 34.7 sextillion MT**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Goku doesn't rely solely on his physical abilities. He amplifies his strength and durability with Ki.**

Wiz: But even though his Ki reserve cannot be measured, we can determine his maximum output. See, his Ki attacks to not force him backward unless he allows them to.

 **Boomstick: Even when firing upward at full power, the ground beneath him remains untouched.  
**  
Wiz: Therefore according to physics, his maximum output is at most equal to the amount of force he can withstand. ("EVERY ACTION HAS AN EQUAL AND OPPOSITE REACTION." [NEWTON'S THIRD LAW]).

 **Boomstick: Luckily, we just calculated that with the Gero Bomb.**

"And if that were true, then that would mean that he can withstand the output with the same amount of force he can withstand." Palutena stated.

"Well, that's still good." Pit agreed with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **CONCLUSION  
**  
Wiz: alright. Now that we've determined Goku's maximum potential, let's compare his to Superman's

Now everyone begins to see the result and it was obvious who was superior in all three categories as the board shows the comparison.

* * *

 **FINAL RESULT**

 **STRENGTH – Goku – 160,000 tons (w/o ki) – Superman - 6.6 quintillion tons**

 **SPEED – Goku – 2.5 billion k/ph – Superman - 9.4 billion k/ph**

 **DURABILITY – Goku – 34.7 sextillion MT – Superman - 10 octillion MT**

* * *

"It's quite a curbstomp battle if you ask me." Jigglypuff said.

"Dang man, that's not even close!" Pikachu said in disbelief.

 **Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Not even close.**

"That's what I said!" Pikachu retorted.

Wiz: Now we can keep throwing feats and equations around, but in the end, numbers cannot measure what Goku and Superman are capable of. They're both ultimate heroes, solutions to daunting problems, and achievers of the impossible.

"That is quite relatable between those two." Palutena stated.

Wiz: The difference is that the core of their character.

Now everyone listens closely.

Wiz: Goku has never been invincible. He has very clear limits and must overcome those limits to solve the problem at hand. That's the whole point.

But that made everyone, mainly Kirby, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi, warmly smile since they and everyone else goes through that kind of challenges too. They keep overcoming their own limits through constant training and missions until they get better and better.

Wiz: On the other hand, Superman's story is not about the fight to become the best, but an immigrant facing the challenges of home vs heritage.

Everyone agrees to that. Superman is conflicted on who or what he is. That's something they all respected to these two. Kirby apparently knew that he was a Star Warrior, born a few years early, and still has a lot to learn if he ever wants to protect the world of Dream Land. He doesn't know his own parents or his heritage to his Star Warrior kind but he'll has to accept his limitation as a hero eventually.

Wiz: After accepting his alien side, Superman has reached his full potential, which under the endless power of the sun is essentially limitless. In short "SUPERMAN IS AS STRONG AS HE NEEDS TO BE" [SUPERMAN HOMEPAGE]. So what happens when you pit a man with the power to break any limits against another who has no limits in the first place? Well… only one has limits to give it all.

Goku may have lost, but everyone gave him the credit and respect for giving it all he got. It even looks like as if Goku is saluting to Superman out of respect as well.

 **Boomstick: Goku just Kaio-can't keep up with the Man of Steel.**

Wiz: The winner is Superman.

After that, they all clapped as they finished watching that battle and will always remember this fight that will inspire them in the future.

 **Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle**

They see a guy in red with white hair fighting his opponents with his big sword.

 **Ragna**

 **Vs.**

Another guy in red with brown hair and also fighting his opponents with his sword.

 **Sol Badguy**

"Well, there's a fight that's something worthwhile, but I'm beat. I should get back to soon." Pikachu said, stretching.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Time for bed." Sonic said as he and others got out of the room and went back their rooms.


	42. Episode 41 - Ragna VS Sol Badguy

**Episode 41 - Ragna VS Sol Badguy**

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long! I got some stuff do for my time. And also, I was struggling with the story idea for this chapter, but I got over it. And so, I work hard for making this next episode, so I don't want to hear any complains from anyone for the making this chapter. Alright, good. Now, enjoy reading.**

 **Ragna Belongs to BlazBlue and** **Arc System Works.**

 **Sol Badguy Belongs to Guilty Gear and Arc System Works.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

"So apparently, if you evolve a Crabrawler at Mount Lanakila, where an Ice Rock is located, it becomes a Crabminable, a Fighting and Ice Type?"

"That's what I heard, yes."

"But isn't the Ice Rock a giant ice-covered rock that helps Eevee evolved into a Glaceon?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So why a Fighting Type like Crabrawler need to evolve into something that involves something that involves the evolution line of Eevee?"

"I don't know, I'm not an expert on Alola."

"Well, I also heard that when a Pikachu evolves into a Raichu, it was done without a Thunderstone!"

"What?! Where did you hear that?!"

"From the guidebook."

"The one we used in Death Battle?"

"No, it's different. It shows a lot of details on Alola and everything else."

"Oh yeah, and what else do they have in that book?"

"Oh, just the part where if a Pikachu does evolve into a Raichu with a Thunderstone, it becomes an Alolan Raichu, you know the one that floats in the air and surfs with it's tail."

"..."

"Oh, sorry Pikachu."

"Whatever."

Another month has passed, and the year of 2016 has ended. Now the year of 2017 has arrived in the world of Smash. Everyone seems to doing their own things right now. And speaking of everyone, we see Pit and Pikachu in the living room chatting on the new Alola Region.

"So, aside the evolution, what else did you learn from the guidebook?" Pikachu asked.

"Well," Pit began. "I heard that trainers can use what they call a 'Z-Move'."

"A Z-Move huh. I heard about that." Pikachu said, hearing that. "It's where trainers perform poses and the Pokemon unleashed powerful moves that can take down any Pokemon."

"Yeah, and I also heard that they need some crystal called 'Z-Crystals' in order to perform those moves." Pit added. "Like that Electrium Z that allows an electric type performed a move called Gigavolt Havoc that could zap a Pokemon in mere second."

"Yeah, I've heard about that." Pikachu said. "And I'm surprised that they were performing a move super powerful as that."

"Yeah, I know." Pit replied. Then the two laughed.

"Hey guys!" They then turn and spotted Ness approaching them.

"Hey Ness!" Pit greeted him. Until he noticed something on Ness's shoulder. It was the Grass-Type Pokemon of Alola, Rowlett. "Uh, what are you doing with Rowlett?" He asked.

"Oh I thought it'll better if I spent some time with Rowlet, I mean I do have some responsibility to this Pokemon." Ness replied.

"Since when do you take responsibility to a Pokemon?" Pikachu asked.

"Since I recently got Rowlet from the Alola Region." Ness said, petting Rowlet on the head.

"Uh-huh." Pikachu said, looking like he doesn't buy this story.

"Hey guys! Guys!" A voice called out as they turned and saw Kirby running into room.

"Whoa Kirby, where's the fire?" Pit said, jokingly. "What's up with you?"

"Guys, you never guess what I found by the lake this morning." Kirby said, eagerly.

"Let me guess, another big fish for you to eat for breakfast?" Ness said, guessing.

"Nope, not this time." Kirby replied.

"Then what?" Pit asked.

"This," Kirby said, presenting someone or something behind him.

What they seen is a blue sea lion-like Pokemon with large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and round, pink nose. There's a small, rounded earflap on each side of its head. Around its neck is a light blue ruff, which extends past its shoulders. It has four flippers; on the front flippers are larger than the hind, and have white markings separating its toes.

"Bwark!" It said, which it sounds like 'hello'.

"Uh, is that… a Popplio?!" Pikachu said, surprised.

"Yep, sure is!" Kirby answered.

"Where on Earth did you find it?!" Ness said, also surprised.

"Well, I was down by the lake as usual, fishing for fish when suddenly..." Kirby begins to tell the story.

 _Flashback…_

Kirby was outside, fishing by the lake with his fishing pole and fishing pail. "Alright, just one fish and I'll be done." He said, sitting by the lake waiting for another fish to catch.

Waking early in the morning and was sitting by the lake for hours, Kirby was busy fishing in the lake and caught a couple of fish. Fishing is one of Kirby's favorite past time and sometimes likes to catch fish when he like catch and eat fish due his obsession to his food habits. As he continues to wait for a fish to take the bait, something underwater was swimming there. A shadowy figure that swims underwater then spotted the little Star Warrior fishing by the lack, and decide to swim to his direction.

As hours gone by, Kirby still continues to wait patiently for the last fish to get caught, until he felt a sudden tug from the fishing line of the fishing pole.

"Huh?! Hey, I caught something!" Kirby said, as he pulled on the pole, trying to reel in the last fish.

The unknown fish seems to be pulling away with it's might and seems to be swimming faster than any other fish. KIrby tries his best to reel in the fish as hard as he could, so he pulls the pole as hard as he can and then, at the point of pulling the fishing pole, Kirby pulled it with all his might and…

*SPLASH*

Kirby pulled in his line and reeled in the super strong and fast fish. But only it wasn't a fish...

"Alright, I caught it!" Kirby said with glee. Then suddenly, he something made him surprise. "Hey, you're not a fish."

What he spotted was a blue seal-like creature with a pink, rounded nose, a long, white snout with black whiskers, a light blue ruff around its neck, a small, rounded earflap on each side and four flippers.

"Bwark!" It said, saying it as a 'hello'.

"Uh, hi!" Kirby greeted back. Then said to it, "So, what are you?"

"Bw? Bwa-Bwark!" Said the blue sea lion.

"Huh? A Pokemon?" Kirby said, oddly surprised. "But, you're different from an any other Pokemon I seen." **(A/N: Before you can ask, yes, he understand what the Pokemon are speaking.)** Then he thought of something. "Wait, hang on!" And just like that, he pulls out a big book behind him, like other of nowhere, leaving the creature in a confuse slate. Kirby looked at it, then turned more pages, then looked at it again. "Uh, you're a water-type, right?" He asked.

"Bwark!" It bark, meaning 'yes'.

Kirby skimmed through more pages. Then asked again, "Do you, by any chance, lived in Alola?"

"Bwark!" It nodded.

Kirby then skipped a few pages and spotted the Pokemon he was looking for. "Ah! You must of the one Alola Starters of the Alola Region. Uh, Popplio, right?" He said.

"Bw-Bwa-Bwark!" Said the pokemon, now known to be the Water-Type Starter, Popplio.

"Whoa, this is amazing." Kirby said, amazed. "It's the first time I see another Alolan Pokemon, well beside Ness's Rowlet. Say, do you know any tricks?" He asked.

Popplio thought about it, then it got an idea. From the tip of its nose, it blew a little bubble of water out of it, then got it out as it flew in the air.

"Whoa…" was Kirby's response as he watch the bubble flew up in the air but only it popped. "Amazing…" He said. Then turned to Popolio. "Can you do more?"

"Bwark!" Popolio replied.

Then, a few minutes later, Popolio blew more bubbles, big and small, and it and Kirby were playing among them, doing tricks, acrobatic stunts and jumps. They were having a fun time.

 _End of Flashback…_

"And that's how it happens." Kirby finished his story.

"Whoa, who would've that a Popolio were appear at a lake like that." Pikachu said, looking stun.

"And you never told Popolio where it lived?" Pit asked.

"No, Popolio seems really on coming to this place and wanted to meet other people. Plus," Kirby then turn and saw Popolio playing with Rowlett in the living. "Popolio seems quite good for being a playful Pokemon."

"I guess so." PIt replied.

"Well, isn't that nice?" Pikachu said, started to laugh along with Kirby and Pit.

And with that, Popplio was now staying in the Smash Mansion along with Rowlet and the other Pokemon that lived in the Smash World in which the Young Smashers used for in their battle. And now, Kirby begins the read the facts and opinions of the other episodes:

Episode 16 - Since it's another battle between women, it got more intense and interesting the male fighters, especially Ryu, since he's good friends with Chun Li. The girls like how she's the first woman who can fight and how she's a policewoman who works for Interpol. Most of the fighters were impressed on how she's a master of Tai Chi. But as they seen Mai, the guys were all distracted by how she looks,, not to mention her breast (which upset the women, well except Bayonetta). She's good for a female ninja, for wielding fans and how her attacks are fire based. And after seeing how she defeated Chun Li, they're mostly to beat her with skills. Plus, they were note of the drinking and driving thing after the scene they witness from the National Campaign of Drunk Driving.

Episode 17 - This battle is kinda weird. A robot fighting against a pony is what defines 'weird'. Well, for thing, everyone are now starting to hate Starscream for all the evil plans to take over his own team by overthrowing his leader Megatron, but also feel happy that he died 4 times, especially how shock and surprised they see his spark still lives when going into different, even the part with cybernetic girl who forgot to put her underwear on. That was the worst. And here comes the pony from Ponyville. The girls, especially, Jigglypuff and Nana, find quite cute for seeing her. But the males didn't think so. Sonic, on the other hand, took interest on Rainbow Dash and her amazing speed, along her weather control and the most powerful Sonic Rain-boom. Most of the fights, including Sonic, were surprised to see Rainbow Dash defeating Starstream with ease, especially how she ate his spark. That was completely weird.

Episode 18 - Now there's a battle show badassery. Master Chief is good at combat, even with a couple of weapons. Samus herself claims she could beat him with a number of things sh has in her arsenal. Though since they're both good expert on space combat, nobody knows how this fight will turn out. Then there's Doomguy, a guy who is a hellish soldier who wields a lot of weapons from hell. Even Palutena find it surprising when wielding the BFG 9000 and Unmaker. The funniest part of that episode is how Master Chief defeated Doomguy, teabagging him. That was funny.

Episode 19 - A battle between mad scientist and his robots. Dr. Eggman, being the mad scientist from Sonic's world, was worst and crude for using animal for robots and even how fights with the Egg Mobile, along with summoning the Egg Fleet and bringing out Metal Sonic, Sonic's arch-nemesis. And as for Dr. Wily, being a madman in Mega Man's world, he's quite a nutcase for his jealousy for Mega Man's creator Dr. Light and how he stole Dr. Light's robot and created robots more advanced them, including the creation of Mega Man's arch-rival, Bass. And he even has machines that were named after himself. The robot war was full of destruction, along with Metal Sonic stealing the show for defeating both Eggman and Wily.

Episode 20 - And this episode is one that gives Peach and Zelda a startle outcome. Most of the guys were talking about how Zelda is quite good for her magic and how skilled she is with her light arrows. Though most of them were having some thought of her using others doing the work for her. That made Zelda got into deep thought and felt sort of unease. Peach, however, felt suddenly uneasy and unamused the way they mentioned her number of kidnapping, not to mention using Vibe Scepter (which got the guys to laughed and pummeled by Samus, Palutena and Zeldam trying to regain her honor and greatness of his loyalness) and Heart Power (which is partly the reason why Bowser kidnap her all the time). And even the scene where they see her, Bowser, Junior and the Koopalings together (which Peach gives him a smack for that and responded that she has no common relations with them). However, from the scene where Peach defeated Zelda with a strong kick, Peach did give her great respect, despite Zelda's lose.

And so, Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Toon Link, Young Link, Mega Man, Lucas, Pac-man, Villager, Pit, Popo, Nana, Pichu, Sonic and Jigglypuff made it the theater room and set the next as everyone sat down to their spot as Kirby hits play and joined alongside his pals.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: No anime tough guy trope is complete unless he has outrageous spiky hair, a sword that's clearly compensating for something...

 **Boomstick: And belts. Lots and lots of belts.**

"Huh. I'll admit, a lot of tough guys wear belts these days." Sonic commented.

"They do look kinda cool for wearing them." Jigglypuff replied.

Wiz: Ragna, the Bloodedge.

 **Boomstick: And Sol Badguy, the Flame of Corruption.**

"Those are some awesome nicknames." Pit admitted.

"Apparently so." Mega Man said, impressed.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Imperial Code*)**

Everyone now sees some kind of morale like painting of people who look like they were in danger.

Wiz: Nearly a century ago, humanity was hunted to near-extinction by the fearsome Black Beast.

Now they see a morale painting of an 8 headed monster, attacking the city and the people that lived in it.

"My god." Yoshi said in disbelief.

"Geez, looking at it makes Chaos look like a joke." Sonic said, seeing that monster.

Wiz: Fortunately, six brave heroes slayed the monster and saved mankind.

"Thank god." Ness said in relieve.

Wiz: The remains of humanity was reorganized under an oppressive government until one man decided to rise up. Ragna the Bloodedge.

Then they see a young man with white spiky hair and two sets of different color eyes (which Ness describe as heterochromia); his left eye being green and his right being red (reason unknown). His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts and also several belts covering his right arm. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. And by his right arm is a black mechanical prosthetic arm. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. Ragna has a bright green stud earring on his left ear, not on the lobe of the ear but further up.

"Whoa, he's cool looking." Pit commented.

"Wow, he's quite the charmer." Jigglypuff said with a small blush. Nana nodded in that agreement with a small blush as well.

Hearing that made Kirby puffed his cheeks out of jealousy.

 **Ragna the Bloodedge**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **6'0.8"/185 cm**

 **172 lbs/78 kg**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Alias: the Grim Reaper**

 **Frequent dine-and-dasher**

 **Bounty: 90,000,000,000**

 **His foul mouth gives him the Angry Video Game Nerd a run for his money (Which confuses the Smashers)**

 **Has a crippling fear of ghosts**

* * *

 **(*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Rebellion*)**

 **Boomstick: Baggy pants, giant sword, brooding personality. Ragna has tragic back-story written all over him.**

Wiz: I'd actually go with gruesome. As a young child, he and his siblings were confined in an experimental facility as lab rats.

"WHAT?!" Lucas, KIrby, Jigglypuff and Pichu said in shock.

"Why on earth would they do that?!" Pit said, also in shock.

"My guess they were being tested for something big." Ness replied, thought, in his mind, he hated seeing people doing something like that.

"Hmph. Those stupid scientists make me sick..." Sonic comments.

"I agree." Pikachu adds.

"Whoever they are, they're doing something that is even lower than Dr. Wily." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Bummer. What were they trying to do?**

Wiz: No one knows.

"Huh?/What?/Seriously?" was the response of whole gang.

Wiz: The important thing here is they were rescued by a talking cat named Jubei, who also happened to be the most feared warrior on the planet.

They now sees a two tailed, black and white cat, who stands upright like a human being. He wears a yellow jacket similar to Taokaka's jacket and a cut in the back where his two tails poke out. He also wears an eyepatch on his right eye and carried a two wielding blade on his back via a belt strap.

"Hm. A talking cat huh? That sounds like somebody I know." Pikachu said.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Achoo! Man, Dat sounds like someone is talking about me." Said the Scratch Cat Pokemon, Meowth.

 _Back to Death Battle..._

Wiz: However, things took a darker turn when Ragna's sister Saya grew very sick.

 **Boomstick: With what?**

Wiz: Sickness? No one knows.

"Again?" Pikachu points out.

"It's probably an unknown sickness." Ness said, correctly.

"Man, this story is getting weird." Kirby said in confusion.

Wiz: Ragna took Saya under his wing, but their younger brother Jin was irritated that Ragna was not spending more time with him. Being a reasonable guy, he decided the only solution was to murder his brother.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"What kind of solution is that?" Pit comments.

"Why the hell would you kill your own sibling just because he can't spend time with you?" Toon Link added.

 **Boomstick: *Sarcastic* Oh yeah! That makes a ton of sense! I'm lonely. I'll kill one of the people I care about. Great plan.**

"Thank you!" Toon Link comments. "For once, I agree with Boomstick."

 **Boomstick: So then a maniacal hipster villain named Yuki Terumi showed up out of nowhere, helped Jin impale Ragna through the chest, and then cut off his arm for good measure.**

Everyone's eyes widened as Ragna's brother, Jin, stabs him by the chest and cut his right arm with a sword.

"Yikes. Overkill much." Pit said.

"But why though? Why would he do that?" Kirby asks.

Wiz: Why? How? No one knows.

"Oh come on, seriously?!" Pikachu said, irritated.

"Well, since Yuki is the villain of Ragna's world, he either brainwash or manipulated him to kill Ragna." Ness said, correctly.

Wiz: Have you familiarized yourself with that phrase yet? Good, cuz it's not stopping anytime soon.

"I hear that." Pac-man commented.

 **(*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Queen of Roses*)**

 **Boomstick: Moving on for sanity's sake, Ragna would've been done for until an omniscient time-traveling pig-tailed vampire descended from the heavens, snapped her fingers, magiced him a new arm, and left.**

Then they see a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blond hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, black pony heel boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle.

And from what Boomstick said, they saw her appearing out of nowhere, stood there next to the almost dead Ragna, snapped her fingers as a new arm for Ragna brought into play and disappeared.

"Huh?! How is that even possible?!" Pikachu said, surprised.

"Wait a second, she's a vampire, how's that even work?" Pit said, also surprised.

"Could she even just drank his blood from all the bleeding took?" Pac-man surprisingly asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Ness quickly answered.

Everyone is getting really tired of this. The story of Ragna doesn't seem to make any sense at all.

 **Boomstick: No, no. Don't think. Just accept.**

"Okay. Fine." Pikachu and Ness replies.

* * *

 **AZURE GRIMOIRE**

 **Gives Ragna virtually unmatched control over seithr**

 **Absorbs the soul of its target**

 **Augmented by the Idea Engine**

 **\- Acquired from the dying ^-No.11**

 **\- Adds the ability to create a force shield**

 **\- Can activate Blood Kain without losing life force**

 **Turned Ragna's right eye red when bonded with him**

 **Doubles Ragna's attack power**

* * *

Wiz: Surprisingly still conscious and an expert of things that never happened before, Ragna instantly recognized his new appendage as a Azure Grimoire, a piece of the Black Beast which Ragna can use to manipulate seithr. Seithr is a radioactive energy left behind by the Black Beast all over the world.

 **Boomstick, Kirby and Toon Link: Like magic.**

Wiz: Well no. Magic is totally different.

 **Boomstick: But it lets him do magic-type stuff...**

Wiz: Yes…

"Hm. Impressive." Young Link commented.

 **(*Cues: Black And White - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)**

 **Boomstick: Ooo... kay! Well after missing out on the maiming and resurrection of Ragna, Jubei the cat ninja returned and decided to teach him the ways of combat.**

"Where would you when Ragna was almost kill, you stupid cat?!" Pikachu shouted, angrily.

Wiz: Where the hell was he before? No one knows.

"Again?!" Kirby, Pac-man, Pikachu, and Yoshi complains.

"This story is soooo full of plot holes..." Pit points out.

 **Boomstick: Probably destroying someone's furniture or pissing in their shoes.**

"Yeah, just an ordinary cat." Pikachu chuckled.

Wiz: Through his training, Ragna's control over seithr became practically unmatched.

Everyone listened in on how it's being down.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Hell's Fang**

 **\- Dashes in with a seithr-enhanced punch**

 **Inferno Divider**

 **\- A rising leap slash using his sword**

 **Gauntlet Hades**

 **\- Downward strike powered by seithr**

 **Dead Spike**

 **\- Summons the jaws of the Black Beast**

 **Blood Kain**

 **\- Boosts speed, power and soul-draining ability**

* * *

Wiz: He can form various parts of the Black Beast in combat, transform his own arm into razor-sharp claws, or drain the soul of his foe through his strikes.

"Whoa..." Kirby said, impressed, and so were the rest of the team.

"Does he also suck the souls of darkness?" Pit asked.

"Maybe, if he fights Ganondorf or Miss Bayonetta." Toon Link answered.

 **Boomstick: But if he needs more power, more defense, and more... soul-sucking, he can crank these up to 11 with his Blood Kain form.**

Wiz: Upon completing his training, Jubei bestowed upon him a red cloak and a deadly blade called Blood-Scythe.

They now see Ragna, along with Jubei and the vampire girl, wielding a big sword called Blood-Scythe.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's a sword."

 **Boomstick: This baby can extend for stabbing strikes and like the Azure Grimoire, slowly drains the souls of its victims upon contact.**

"Whoa, that's a cool feature." Toon Link comments.

"With multiple punches and sword swings, he can still sucks your soul." Pit says.

"But why is his weapon called-" Ness said but was interrupted by the show.

 **Boomstick: And before you point out that it's clearly a sword and not a scythe, it can do this.**

Ragna use his Astral Heat on Arakune, which causes Blood-Scythe to transform into a Scythe.

 _Announcer (Female): ASTRAL FINISH!_

Ness's eyes were widened. "...Oh…"

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Kirby, Pikachu, Pit and Toon Link cried out with amazement.

 **(*Cues: Nemesis Horizon - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)**

 **Boomstick: Ragna's angsty rage took him on a world tour of single-handed government smashing, earning him the nickname the Grim Reaper.**

"That's an awesome nickname." Pac-man commented.

"Oh, so he's like the Angel of Death who carries a Scythe. Amazing." Pit added.

Wiz: And racking up an unprecedented bounty of 90 billion... whatever their currency is.

Now they sees Taokaka talking to Ragna, pulling out of a wanted poster of him (which cause everyone to laugh at his stupid face), and seeing the bounty of 90 billion.

"Yikes. Hate to be that guy." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but why 90 billion?" Villager asked.

Before anyone answered it, Wiz answered the same response.

Wiz: No one knows.

"Again!" Everyone said.

"Oh come on!" Pikachu complained.

"If I had to guess, it must be the government of Ragna's world doing." Ness guessed.

Wiz: And despite being the largest bounty of all time, he still freely walks the world on foot and in public with no attempt to disguise himself whatsoever.

"But he's completely out of the open, everyone, and I mean, _EVERYONE_ , would try and get the guy." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Probably because nobody wants to piss him off.**

"Why?" Kirby asked.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Accelerated healing ability**

 **Extremely high pain tolerance**

 **\- Taken many impale wounds through vital organs**

 **\- Sacrificed his left arm showing zero pain**

 **Punched a crater into a wall with his non-Azure Grimoire hand**

 **Defeated the giant anti-Black Beast bio-weapon, Take-Mikazuchi**

 **Can defeat Murakumo Units without using his Azure Grimoire**

* * *

 **Boomstick: We're talkin' about a guy who treats getting knocked through solid concrete as an inconvenience...**

"Inconvenience, my butt." Pikachu mumbled.

 **Boomstick: ...has survived multiple impalings through the chest…**

"Ouch." Pit winced.

 **Boomstick: ...took out hundreds of armed officers without breaking a sweat…**

"...Seems a little forced." Ness said, feeling weirded out by that.

 **Boomstick: ...and obliterated an entire street with a single one-hand sword strike.**

"Whoa!" Toon Link said, amazed.

Wiz: Ragna is referred to as some as the most powerful man in the world, but he's also known as a risk-taker with a short temper.

"So, in a way, he's like Snake or Cloud. They seem take risk by their own hand." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: And despite being trained by the most dangerous kitty cat in the world, Ragna's obviously nowhere near Jubei's level of skill, who terrifies even the deadliest villains of the series.**

Now everyone is interested in Jubei's power. If he can terrify deadly villains, he must be very powerful and skilled.

Wiz: But after all's said and done, Jubei left Ragna with a dire warning: never think of the Azure Grimoire as your own.

 **Boomstick: Which is kind of bullshit. I mean it's attached to him, so I'm pretty sure he's got dibs.**

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Boomstick there." Sonic comments.

Wiz: Well he does, but if he loses control over it, it can transform him into the Black Beast itself.

"Wait, what?!" Kirby, Pikachu and Pit said in shock by that last part.

Wiz: In fact, Ragna was the original Black Beast, sent back in time after falling into a magic cauldron.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Pit said, shell-shocked.

"How can one guy who transforms into the Black Beast from the Azure Grimoire, turns into the Black Beast from the past!?" Pikachu said, shocked.

"Maybe that cauldron is somewhat of a Time Portal." Young Link said. "Sending Ragna, in the Black Beast Form, into the past and caused the same as it was in the past events."

"Oh boy. Now that's a terrifying start." Sonic replied.

Wiz: The two were somehow separated and did battle in the past. These events would repeat themselves in a 100 year time loop until this chick saved Ragna from falling into that cauldron, stopping the Black Beast from appearing in the past in the first place.

"Wait...but that would mean..." Ness said, after figuring it out.

 **Boomstick: But if the Black Beast never went back in time, then it never would've created seithr, and everything in BlazBlue shouldn't exist as we know it. So how...**

Wiz: No one knows.

"Again!" Everyone yells.

"I'm getting tired of this." Pikachu complained.

 **Boomstick: You wanna just make this guy fight someone now?**

"Please..." PIkachu replied as he pinched his forehead as he's already irritated.

 _Ragna: I'm the main character, and yet again, I get left in the dark! It's really starting to piss me off!_

Despite having a tragic backstory, everyone sees Ragna as the world's strongest. Pit likes how he wields that sword that changes into a scythe. Toon Link and Young Link liked his Azure Grimoire ability and how he can use it. Everyone else find him quite cool and powerful.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Guilty Gear XX - Existence*)**

Now everyone sees a red hooded man in an unknown world.

Wiz: Way back in the year 2010, the discovery of magic forever changed the course of human history. Traditional technology was eliminated for newer and environmentally friendly methods, and after improving the planet, a certain world superpower sought to improve mankind itself.

 **Boomstick and Pikachu: Oh hey, another super soldier project.**

"Like we wanted another one of those." Pikachu adds.

 **Boomstick: Lemme guess, they injected this guy with some serum and it didn't really work out the way they wanted, but now he's a badass.**

Wiz: Replace serum with magic and... close enough. This man would emerge as the feared bounty hunter, Sol Badguy.

They then see a older looking man with brown hair and reddish-brown or golden eyes with slit pupils, wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along and white jeans. He wears a headband that bears the words 'Rock You', while he wears a belt that has a belt buckle that has the word 'FREE'. He wears a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, including a lone one on his left bicep.

 **Sol Badguy**

 **Boomstick and Pikachu: So he's clearly the bad guy...**

Wiz: Actually he's the main hero of the story.

"What?" both Kirby and Pikachu said.

 **Boomstick: Well then why would they…**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **6'0"/184 cm**

 **163 lbs/74 kg**

 **Real Name: Frederick**

 **Alias: Haitoku no Honoo [Flame of Corruption]**

 **Favourite band: Queen (That explains the headband and belt buckle)**

 **Ironically Guilty Gear's protagonist, despite the name**

 **Has a degree in particle physics**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus - Launch Out*)**

Wiz: Before Sol's transformation, he was known as Frederick, a scientist tasked with leading the super solider project alongside with his love interest, Aria.

"Awwww." Jigglypuff and Nana says.

"Huh. They look so cute together." Pit commented

Wiz: But whether he intended to or not, Frederick would become the prototype of this new super race, the Gears.

 **Boomstick: But is he... guilty?**

Wiz: Oh hell yeah. He was responsible for Aria's death...

"What?!" Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Kirby yelled.

"How? And why?" Ness asks.

Wiz: ...and then her next death when she was resurrected into this thing.

What they see is a robotic female named Justice.

"Huh?...A… a robot..." Sonic comments.

"That's... cool...I guess..." Kirby commented. Normally he'd be going crazy over the robot if it weren't for the fact that this machine is basically Aria that is resurrected.

 **Boomstick: Oh. Wasn't expecting her to look like that, but not as much as I wasn't expecting the BLUE ROBO PENIS! Who even does that?!**

The photo pans down showing Justice's "blue robo penis".

"Oh my god!" TL exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

"What the hell?!" Pikachu shouted as he covered his eyes also.

"TMI!" Pit cried as he shielded his eyes.

Kirby and everyone else, except Ness and Sonic, shielded their eyes.

"Oh brother." Sonic

Ness just facepalms. For instance, he's pretty sure that's no male genital. It just some sort of metal rod sticking out of the machine.

Wiz: She was likely created a to poor Sol by That Man.

 **Boomstick and Everyone: Which man?**

 **(*Cues: Guilty Gear 2: Overture - The Man*)**

Wiz: That Man.

"Huh?" Kirby mutters.

"What's Wiz talking about?" PIkachu asks. Sonic shrugged.

 **Boomstick: I only see Sol Badguy-**

Wiz: No, no it's That Man.

"I still don't get it." Pikachu comments.

"Me neither." Pichu added.

Boomstick: It's just me and you here, Wiz.

Wiz: Listen. The villain is That Man.

 **Boomstick and Toon Link: Sol Badguy's the hero and the villain?**

Wiz: No, no, he's another character- just pretend Sol Badguy's not there.

 **Boomstick and Kirby: YOU MEAN HE'S INVISIBLE?!**

Wiz: When this person was born into the world, his parents looked at this child and decided they would name him "That Man".

"I think he's talking about the Hooded Man." Lucas said.

"You mean the guy in the robbs?" Pit said.

"Yep, that's him."

"Oooooooh." The whole team says, finally getting it. Unfortunately, Boomstick doesn't.

 **Boomstick: Who were they looking at Wiz?!**

"Oh my god. Boomstick, you are so dense.. " Ness comments, doing a facepalm.

Wiz: HIS NAME IS T-H-A-T SPACE, M-A-N!

 **Boomstick: WELL F-U-C-K SPACE Y-O-U! I'M OUT!**

The screen pauses and goes gray as Boomstick slams the door off-screen.

This earned a laugh from Kirby, Sonic, Pac-man, Pikachu, Yoshi and Pichu. Mega Man, Jigglypuff, Nana, Popo, Lucas, Young Link and Toon Link also chuckled a little. Ness remained annoyed.

 **(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Windmill Hut*)**

The screen shows, **"Some time later..."**

 **Boomstick: So... I looked at the internet and discovered that his actual name is That Man. I apologize for earlier. Let's move on.**

"You are forgiven, Boomstick." Kirby says.

 **(*Cues: Guilty Gear - Death and Republic*)**

Wiz: Sol had to maintain a human appearance to disguise his true Gear form. So he developed a special limiter headpiece to keep his own power at bay.

 **Boomstick: If that thing comes off, say goodbye to whoever recently pissed him off.**

"Huh. So, his headband is like an inhibitor to his powers, so if it's took off, then he's true power awakens." Ness stated.

Wiz: As a Gear, Sol's aging was slowed to a near halt, allowing him more than enough time to develop his own fighting style.

 **Boomstick: Well whatever fighting style lets you punch fire, that's the one I wanna learn.**

"Wow, he controls fire, just like Roy, Ike, and Captain Falcon." Kirby said, impressed.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Gun Flame**

 **\- Shoots fire projectiles from the ground**

 **\- Commonly mistaken for "girlfriend" when called out**

 **Bandit Revolver**

 **\- A forward-moving spinning attack**

 **Riot Stamp**

 **\- Springs off the wall and flies in foot-first**

 **Volcanic Viper**

 **\- Leaps upward, slashing with his sword**

 **Dragon Install**

 **\- Temporary enhances speed and power**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Sol's volcanic viper punches are flame-enhanced strikes while his riot stamp flies in with a fearsome kick. And because this is anime, Sol can trigger his second form: the Dragon Install.**

"Does that mean he transform himself into a dragon?" Lucas asked.

"Seems like it." Pikachu answered.

"Wow… Amazing!" Pit said. Kirby nodded in that agreement.

Wiz: The Dragon Install allows Sol to safely tap into a fraction of his full Gear power, boosting his strength, speed, and healing ability. The drawback: he can only sustain this power for so long and afterward, he's left vulnerable.

"So, it's like a magic gauge, but if you use too much of it, then you're exhausted." Young Link pointed out.

 **Boomstick: As Sol wandered the Earth, That Man began a plan for world domination using an army of Gears. In response, Sol put together a Gear-obliterating superweapon called OutRage.**

The screen shows a strange device. The gang didn't understand what it is or how does it even work.

Wiz: Which looks like the world's most complicated can opener... or next-gen Bop-It.

That made them chuckle. "This thing won't be as good as a can opener…" Sonic commented.

"Or can be used an old toy game." Mega Man added.

 **Boomstick: Turns out it was so powerful nobody could wield it... not even Sol.**

"Whoa. Then it must be pretty powerful for something like that." Pit says.

 **Boomstick: So he had to split it apart into eight pieces just to make it useable.**

And they can see why. It seems that Sol split the weapon in eight pieces, depending on the names of the elements.

* * *

 **THE SPLITTED WEAPON**

 **1\. Earth**

 **2\. Thunder**

 **3, Fire**

 **4\. Valley**

 **5\. Heaven**

 **6\. Wind**

 **7\. Water**

 **8\. Mountain**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Naturally, he took the best piece for himself: the flame-enhanced Fireseal. I wanna fire seal, that'd be fuckin' sweet.**

"Sweet! A weapon that has a Fireseal! I want one!" Pit said with excitement.

 **Boomstick: Try and eat me now, orca whale. Fire seal!**

Sonic, Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and even Ness giggled. The girls, including Lucas and Popo, chuckled as well. Sure the baby seal is on fire, yes, but they still thinks it's cute.

Wiz: Using Fireseal to its full potential, Sol defeated That Man's forces twice over.

 **Boomstick: And then he decided to upgrade the shit out of it with the Junkyard Dog Mark 3 casing.**

"Impressive. I might have that weapon and upgrade it as my own." Mega Man said, impressed.

"Hm. I wonder if Shadow might try and wield this weapon." Sonic said in wonder.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Completely incinerated a huge Gear with a fraction of his power**

 **Survived witnessing his past self die**

 **\- Actual reason given: because he's Sol Badguy**

 **Outran a missile and hung onto it with just his fist**

 **Endured the soul-destroying atmosphere of The Backyard**

 **Once stabbed through the shoulder, then used that same arm to swing his sword seconds later**

* * *

Wiz: But this is hardly the full extent of Sol's power. He once survived the Backyard, an alternate dimension which would annihilate the soul of a normal man.

"And something tells me that place is one place that you can't survive." Sonic commented.

Wiz: And by removing his headband, he can access his full unrestrained potential.

 **Boomstick: Like when he shot a laser out of his sword to incinerate an inhuman Gear the size of Mount Everest!**

"Wait, isn't Mount Everest the tallest on Earth?" Pit asked.

"Yes, though, with a blast from that size, I say, it's devastating." Ness answered.

Everyone were now all shocked at what Sol can actually do.

Wiz: And once, he went back in time and witnessed his past self get murdered, which should've erased him from the present ala Marty McFly...

"Isn't he the guy from the movie Back To The Future?" Pac-man asked.

"Yes, but I guess he didn't save himself from his sudden death." Ness said, referring to Sol.

Wiz: ...but he didn't like that idea very much, so he just... didn't.

"Huh? But, how in the… you know what, forget it." Ness said, gives up.

 **Boomstick: After BlazBlue, nothing is too bizarre for me anymore.**

Wiz: Sol is powerful, but fears his full potential. He's also pretty lazy. His favorite strategy is always whatever's the least strenuous. This lack of extra effort can sometimes leave him underestimating his opponent.

"Oh great, he's a 'Shoot-First-Ask-Question-Later' kinda guy." Pikachu said. "Awesome."

 **Boomstick: But the second he starts trying, few can stand in his way.**

They see Sol stood in the air near a powerful blast.

After that, they seems to take interest on Sol. Mega Man, Kirby and Pit liked the weapon he wield that controls fire. The two Links liked how he controls his full potential, along with wearing his inhibitor headband to keep his powers in check. Pikachu and Sonic were impressed on how powerful Sol is, even with his Dragon Install and OutRage. And everyone else seems to find him to a complete badass, next to Ragna.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Sol Badguy**

 **Ness: Sol Badguy**

 **Pikachu: Sol Badguy**

 **Yoshi: Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Toon Link: Sol Badguy**

 **Young Link: Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Mega Man: Sol Badguy**

 **Lucas: Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Pac-man: Sol Badguy**

 **Villager: Sol Badguy**

 **Pit: Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Popo: Sol Badguy**

 **Nana: Ragna the Bloodedge**

 **Pichu: Sol Badguy**

 **Sonic: Sol Badguy**

 **Jigglypuff: Ragna the Bloodedge**

Now for the result:

 **Sol Badguy: 10**

 **Ragna the Bloodedge: 6**

Looks like the winner is the Bounty Hunter of the Gears. Okay, time for the fight.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

The fight takes place in BlazBlue's Kagutsuchi at nighttime during a rainstorm. In a large garden, Sol is looking over at a wanted poster for Ragna. Ragna walks right past Sol, who then runs past him and stops him in his tracks.

 _Sol: (You're an eyesore!)_

 _Ragna: Who are you? Out of my way, or you're dead._

 _Sol: Tsk. Gun Flame!_

Sol releases Gun Flame at Ragna, which Ragna steps back and avoids.

 _Ragna: You gotta be kidding me._

"Said the guy who didn't ask nicely." Sonic points out.

"And that is why you need a disguise when you are a wanted man." Pit comments.

 _Ragna: Let's get this over with!_

 **(*Cues: Blood Pain II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)**

 _Sol: (I'll burn you to a crisp.)_

 **FIGHT!**

Sol charges at Ragna, whom is about to slam Blood-Scythe down, and stops it with Fireseal. The two knock each other back and Sol tries using Gun Flame again. Ragna avoids this and lunges at Sol, whom jumps back before slamming Fireseal. The two clash weapons once again, then swing their swords at each other. As Ragna goes for a strike, Sol jumps upward and kicks Ragna, who goes flying toward a wall. Ragna bounces upward to attack, but Sol kicks him multiple times before sending him slamming to the ground.

Everyone are impressed. The battle was really intense right from the start. And it's really fast too.

"Wow, Sol got them moves." Pikachu comments.

Ragna lands on his knees and breathes heavily before preparing the Azure Grimoire.

 _Ragna: Bitch! Restriction Number 6..._

Before Ragna can finish, he is kicked by Sol, knocking him back.

"Hey, he didn't finish!" Pit said.

"Talking is cheap, especially in the battlefield." Ness comments.

"Really? It's always like that in my world." Sonic says.

 _Ragna: You're gonna pay!_

Ragna punches the ground, then raises Azure Grimoire. Suddenly, Sol is trapped by Dead Spike.

"Whoa! What the heck was that thing?" Popo exclaimed, seeing Dead Pike for the first time.

"Well, they did say that Ragna can summon parts of the Black Beast from his arm. So, I guess he can summon it's mouth too." Pit replies.

"It does makes sense." Pikachu comments.

 _Ragna: Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! BlazBlue, activate!_

Ragna charges at Sol for a punch. The Dead Spike holding Sol disappears, but before he can react, Ragna punches him, sending him flying into the next area, where he bounces off a wall.

Pikachu had an excited smile on his face. "I'm not gonna lie. That was an awesome battle attack." He admits.

The others agree, especially Kirby, who look like he's about to burst as the fight continues.

Before Sol can hit the ground, Ragna uses the Azure Grimoire to stab him, then proceeds to unleash a combo with Blood-Scythe.

 _Ragna: It's my turn now!_

"Whoa, Ragna's mad!" Pit points out, really enjoying the fight.

The combo concludes with Sol hitting the ground. Ragna picks him up, but the grapple is reversed and Sol throws Ragna into the wall and Ragna bounces off it but he recovers almost immediately.

 _Ragna: Idea Engine, linked! This'll sting!_

Suddenly, the Azure Grimoire glows with a white light and Sol is suddenly knocked right into the wall. He then falls down with his next comment muffled by the ground.

 _Sol: (muffled) Dragon...Install!_

"Oh right, I forgot about the Dragon Instal." Ness commented.

Sol gets up and unleashes Dragon Install to tap into his power, to which Ragna retaliates with Blood Kain.

 **(*Cues: Ride The Fire - Guilty Gear Xrd*)**

 _Ragna: Blood Kain!_

Second form against second form. Who will win? Kirby and Pit are both getting really excited. They now considering to see which hero will win? Blazblue or Guilty Gear?

The two charge at each other and strike, with both hitting the other's sword. Sol is on the offensive and overpowers Ragna, then knocks him into the air. During his assault, Ragna reverses it and slams Sol back to the ground. He flies downward and swings Blood-Scythe as Sol jumps out of the way, then the two trade swings and punches. Then Ragna grabs ahold of Sol by his head and tosses him into the air before punching him and striking him with Blood-Scythe multiple times.

 _Ragna: Inferno Divider!_

Ragna lands and exits Blood Kain while Sol falls to the ground. Sol lies down and is about to get up, but then he exits Dragon Install and is momentarily stunned. Ragna uses this to his advantage and grabs him.

"Sol's not looking too good." TL comments.

"Alright! Ragna's winning!" Pit cheered.

 _Ragna: Tappin' out?_

Ragna places Blood-Scythe in front of him, then extends it, penetrating through Sol, who screams out in pain.

The Smashers were definitely shocked. Ragna doesn't mess around.

"Ooookay..." Toon Link says.

"I guess it's to be expected in a battle between swordsmen." Mega Man points out.

Ragna then tears it out of Sol, whom falls to the ground.

 _Ragna: I'm not gonna waste anymore time on you, asshole!_

"Man. Ragna really is mad." Sonic points out.

"Well, he does curse a lot." Ness noticed.

Suddenly, Ragna is stabbed.

 _Ragna: Shit!_

Sol had stabbed Ragna above the groin with Fireseal.

"Whoa! What do ya know! Sol's still alive!" Pikachu comments, happy to see the man he's rooting for is still alive.

"Wow. Looks like he shrugs off pain more easily." Kirby said.

Ragna steps back and begins to bleed from his wound. This pushes Ragna too far and after dark clouds of smoke cover him, he transforms into the multi-headed Black Beast.

"Oh right… I forgot about that." Young Link says.

"Seems Ragna got the upper hand now." TL comments.

Sol looks over at the eight-headed beast and as smoke covers him, he takes off his headband and transforms into his true Gear form, roaring in anger.

"Oh yeah, he transforms into a Dragon when taking off his headband." Ness replied.

As the heads of the Black Beast charge towards Sol, Sol swings Fireseal, firing a powerful blast. The Black Beast's heads are overwhelmed and the blast continues to fire upward into the sky.

After a bright flash of light, Sol is seen standing on a small piece of land after the attack in his regular form, with Ragna nowhere to be seen. Sol then cracks his neck and chuckles.

 _Sol: Tch._

 **K.O.**

Ness and Pit had their jaws drop. Sol took down the Black Beast in ONE HIT!

"Yes!" Kirby cheers. "Sol won!"

Sol jumps down into the rubble, comes across a book titled "BlazBlue Story Script", knocks it upward, punches it away with a fiery strike, and then walks off.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bullseye!**

Wiz: Ragna put up a tough fight, but Sol had him outclassed.

 **Boomstick: Likely due to the fact that while Ragna had on four belts, Sol had 18.**

The gang can't help but admit that's funny as they laugh it off.

Wiz: Sol's centuries worth of fighting experience trumped Ragna's training and he has consistently shaken off wounds more easily.

" Oh yeah. Sol stopped aging." Pit remembers.

Boomstick: Even Sol's... soul is tough enough to withstand Ragna's Azure Grimoire, just like when it survived the Backyard.

* * *

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Avg cumulonimbus cloud height = 2,500 m**

 **Estimated Gear diameter = 6,000 m**

 **4/3** **𝝅** **(6,000)^3**

 **Volume = 140,000,000,000 m^3**

 **V = 140 Bil. m^3**

 **2,466 j/cc 3.6 x 10^20 joules = 85 Gigatons of TNT**

* * *

Wiz: The Black Beast was impressive, but Sol's Gear form is leagues above. Recall when Sol turned that Gear the size of Mount Everest into dust. By comparing the size of the Gear to the clouds, we can determine its volume to be around 140 billion cubic meters. Destroying something this size would require more than 85 gigatons of TNT. That's nearly 200 times more powerful than the 9.0 earthquake that hit Japan in 2011.

"Wow, that's even stronger earthquake for the Black Beast to emerge for destruction." Pit says.

 **Boomstick: More than enough to take Ragna down... and that was only a fraction of Sol's real power. Ragna just burned out in the end.**

Wiz: The winner is Sol Badguy.

Everyone applauded for that battle being, but that is until they stopped from that last part.

"Wait...did...he just say..." Pit says.

".. F-Fraction of his full power?!" Ness exclaims.

"Just how much power does Sol have?!" Pikachu says.

This terrified them. But they're glad that Sol is actually a good guy...even if his last name is Badguy.

 **Next Time on Death Battle!**

They now see two new combatants. One has red haired, light green eyes and somehow control sand.

 **Gaara**

 **VS.**

A little girl with black hair, wearing all green, has grey soulless eyes (which Ness recognize it as a blind girl) and somehow controls the power of the ground, or better yet the Earth.

 **Toph**

So, without wasting time, Kirby placed the next disc and hit play for the next episode.


	43. Episode 42 - Gaara VS Toph

**Episode 42 - Gaara VS Toph**

 **Gaara Belongs to Shōnen Jump.**

 **Toph Belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

Kirby placed the next disc and hit play for the next episode. Then an ad for Squarespace was mentioned (in which Boomstick mentioned the making of Boomstick Rules Number . That cause most of them to laugh).

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Throughout Death Battle, we've seen all manner of weapons and abilities, but these two combatants command the Very Earth around them.

"Hm. This should be good." Pit said with interest.

 **Boomstick: Gaara of the Desert.**

Wiz: And Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit.

"Their nicknames are quite awesome." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

For the first combatant, he has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair; for most if his life his hair is allowed to remain naturally spiky. He has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, the latter of which others sometimes make fun of. He's had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes his whole life. He wears a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair. Over the coat he wears two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts which he also uses to carry his gourd.

 **Gaara**

 **(*Cues: Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden*)**

Wiz: Gaara of the Desert is a short, skinny, pale, stick of a kid, but he's also one of the deadliest shinobi in the world.

"How is he deadly?" Asked Pikachu.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with the ability to control sand." Yoshi answered.

 **Boomstick: He looks like a member of Green Day.**

Everyone chuckled as they saw Gaara with three other men in some kind of boy band.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, leader of the village hidden in the sand.

"Kazekage?" Pikachu asked.

"It's one of those name that chose who is the leader of the ninja, and I guess he's the prodigy of it." Ness answered.

Wiz: Born prematurely at the cost of his mother's life, Gaara was destined for a childhood of depression and loneliness from the get-go.

Jigglypuff and Nana could help but 'awww'd' when hearing that as they saw Gaara as a tiny premature baby, then as a little boy. Lucas felt sorry for Gaara because he never got the chance to spend time with her mother, nor seeing her due to being kill by childbirth.

Boomstick: Not even a minute old and already has a kill under his belt. Though, technically he had a little help. Because... You see…

Everyone listened in on what Boomstick has to say about Gaara.

 **(*Cues: Eerie - Naruto*)**

 **Boomstick: As he was being born, his father was like, "Hey! You know what would be awesome? Using ninja magic to seal a horrible monster in my son's belly to turn him into an ultimate weapon!"**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

Now they witness seeing Gaara screaming in pain and agony as the sand that surrounds him, making what his father wanted to become; a monster. Everyone all flinched and looked scared as they see Gaara controlling sand at will due to the monster inside.

"Man, hate to be that guy." Sonic muttered.

"What kind of father would place a monster inside his own son for being a human weapon?" Pit said, surprised.

"Someone who is the leader of a ninja village." Pikachu answered.

"That's just wrong." Ness said, shaking his head.

"Definitely." Replied Toon Link.

Wiz: The process was successful and Gaara became a jinchūriki; human beings who have powerful tailed beasts trapped within them.

"So, in a way, he's a guy with a monster inside." Pit said.

"Seems like it." Ness replied.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Toon Link said.

Wiz: Gaara's beast was Shukaku, a giant tanuki with power over sand.

"A Tanuki?" Kirby asked.

"Some sort of Raccoon Dog." Ness answered, then sees a picture of it. "Like that one!"

"Aw, it's so cute." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Aww, I want a tanuki as a pet. They're so fluffy and adorable, you just wanna hu- (Shukaku appears) OH GOD, HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT!?**

Everyone jumped as they now see a sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with dark blue cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue, and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

"What the heck!" Pikachu said, surprised.

"Is that really what a tanuki looks like? It looks more like a sandy monster!" Pit exclaimed.

"Usually Tanukis were more furry, but this? This is way different." Ness said, surprisingly.

 **(*Cues: Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 19**

 **Full title: Gaara of the Sand Waterfall**

 **Birthdate: January 19th**

 **Bloodtype: AB**

 **Son of the Fourth Kazekage**

 **Host of Shukaku**

 **Brother of Temari & Kankuru**

 **Fifth Kazekage**

* * *

Wiz: Shukaku loathed humanity and at first, Gaara had difficulties controlling the monster's rage, accidentally hurting others. As such, he was shunned by his own people, forced to live a secluded life.

"Yikes. I bet people call him a 'freak' for that." Sonic commented.

"How sad…" Lucas said, sadly.

"So sad…" Pichu said, sadly also.

"Completely sad…" Kirby said in a sad tone.

"Now I feel sorry for the guy…" Pit said, feeling guilty.

"If you feel sorry for the guy, then look how I feel…" Pikachu said, already gotten his guilty conscience the better of him.

 **Boomstick: Well, yeah, I mean, he's got a goddamn tummy monster. It's not like Pepto-Bismol's solving that.**

"Isn't that the medicine that helps with with tummy aches?" Kirby said, referring to Pepto-Bismol.

"Yeah, but since there's a monster inside him, it can't be help." Ness answered.

(*Cues: Loneliness Theme - Naruto*)

Wiz: Convinced his only option was to fight and care for only himself, Gaara became a ruthless killing machine.

"Meaning that he only listen to himself, and only himself." Sonic said.

"Yikes, talk about a bad childhood." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: But it's not all bad. Having a digestive desert demon gives him control over all things sand.**

"Well, there's that." Toon Link said.

 **(*Cues: Gaara's Theme - Naruto*)**

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Sand Gourd**

 **Johyo rope dart**

 **Gold Dust**

 **Jutsu**

 **Sealing Tag**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can wield it as a weapon using his mind to trap and crush his foes, Oh and he can also use it to freaking fly, how the hell does that work?**

Wiz: He can mentally adjust the density of his sand, whether it needs to be lighter than air or stronger than steel, He can even use it to stop bombs powerful enough to wipe out an entire village.

"Whoa, he's powerful, even if he's an Earth user." Pit commented.

"I hear that." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: He can control any sand in his vicinity using his Chakra, a spiritual energy Shinobi access for Superhuman abilities, such as walking up a tree.

"Like a ninja." Kirby said, simply.

* * *

 **JUTSU**

 **Armor of Sand**

 **Shield of Sand**

 **Third Eye**

 **Desert Wave**

 **Sand Binding Coffin**

 **Sand Binding Prison**

 **Sand Clone**

 **Sand Hail**

 **Sand Shuriken**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy's like the ultimate emo kid, but I'm not gonna give him too much crap, because he can use existing sand to crush the ground around him for even more sand, so he's never without easy access to ammo. Despite this, he still carries a gigantic gourd of sand on his back.**

Everyone then looked at the gigantic gourd.

"Huh. What do you know? He summons sands from his gourd." Pikachu said, looking somewhat special.

"It looks kinda big for someone like him to carry." Nana said in response.

"Heh. I've seen way heavier." A new voice said.

Everyone looked back and saw only Bowser Jr. sitting in his chair, eating popcorn.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Ness asked.

"Not long, 5 minutes." Junior answered.

"O...Kay." Ness replied as they resume watching the show.

Wiz: It's huge! You'd think that'd be hard on his spine. Interestingly enough, its unique shape and size is a reference to how in Japanese folklore, Tanuki's were considered to be so well endowed they'd have to sling their testicles over their shoulders...

"Ewww!" Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and Ness cried.

"Gross!" Sonic, TL, YL, Pichu, Villager, Mega Man and Pac-man cried.

"Ugh, TMI!" Pit cried.

"Disgusting!" Jigglypuff and Nana cried.

"Heh. I heard worst!" Junior commented.

 **Boomstick: Awesome...**

"NOT AWESOME!" Everyone, except Junior, shouted.

Wiz: But the thing is, Gaara's gourd is not carrying any ordinary testicles **(Pit: Dude!)** , I mean sand! **(Pit: Thank you!)** Gaara has infused his own Chakra into the gourd sand.

 **Boomstick: This directly links it to Gaara, making it much easier for him to control. He's so skilled with it, he can even forge weapons from it, bury people underground or send it into another person's bloodstream and control them like some sort of puppet, talk about an itch you're not gonna scratch.**

"Eh... for someone who controls sand, that's either cool or plain creepy." Pit commented.

 **(*Cues: Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden*)**

Wiz: Also, Gaara eventually battled and defeated his own father who happened to be a zombie at the time.

"What?! How is he alive?!" Pit said, referring to Gaara's father/Fourth Kazekage.

"I don't know, but this must an interesting." Pikachu said with interest.

Wiz: His father used a Magnetic Release ability to control gold dust, much like Gaara does sand.

"So, he's an Earth user too. Except he controls Gold Dust." Pit said.

 **Boomstick: Even though he can't do the Zombie Dad Magnet thing, Gaara added Gold Dust to his gourd sand anyway, giving him more control over it's weight.**

"Ah. Of course. Using his father's dust allows him to control the weight of his gourd." Mega Man said. "That's kinda smart for him."

Wiz: But wait, there's more...

"Yay! More!" Kirby said, happily.

Wiz: ...with her dying breath, Gaara's mother somehow imparted her own power into this sand. It became living sand, an extension of her will determined to follow and protect Gaara.

Everyone then sees Gaara's sand protectoing him, taking the form of his late and deceased mother.

"So there's livng sand that control Gaara's sand thanks to the power of his mother's will. Awesome." Pikachu said, impressed.

Lucas thought it was awesome too. But when hearing that Gaara's mother impart her power to Gaara and his sand powers, it made him realize if his mother implanted her power to him.

Wiz: It will spring from the gourd to defend him from any danger, regardless of risk and without command.

 **Boomstick: This absolute defensive technique is called... The Absolute Defense, pretty good name really.**

"That's quite good actually." Pit said. "well, despite the word 'defense'."

"Indeed." Ness replied.

Boomstick: Gaara sand is so dense and fast, only someone who can move nearly the speed of sound can pass it.

"Tsk, yeah right. I can move faster than that sand of his." Sonic smudged.

"Yeah, I like to see you try." Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: Gaara can also use everyday sand to create defences such as his Sand Armor, which encases him in a shell to soften blows.

Everyone sees Gaara's sand-like empty shell.

"Creepy, yet cool." Junior commented.

Wiz: Unlike his automatic Absolute Defense, the Sand Armor is self-created, and requires a large amount of his Chakra to maintain.

Then they see Gaara's body cracking up before taking multiple blow due his Sand Armor losing chakra.

"So, even if he has his Sand Armor helping him, he can't take on strong blow from powerful foes?" Pit asked.

"Afraid so." Ness answered.

"Well, there's a flaw that you'll be aware of." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Gaara's skill with sand is only limited by how much Chakra he's got left in his system. After running low, he could tag out and give Shukaku a turn fighting, until a group of crazy people literally pulled the sand monster from his body for good.**

"Damn. So much for being a Jinchūriki." Pit said in disappointed.

"And I bet the people who took the monster out of Gaara are as crazy as Team Plasma." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: That must've hurt, it's gotta be like twice as bad than that night after Chipotle.**

"The Mexican Restaurant with the tacos and burritos? I doubt it." Bowser Jr. said, remembering going to that said restaurant with his father and the Koopalings.

Wiz: He... died.

Everyone gasped from that last part.

 **Boomstick: Oh... the same then.**

"Aw man... so, since Shukaku was apart of him, the jinchūriki that controls him dies if that happens?" Pit asked in disbelief.

"I... thinks so." Ness answered in disbelief too.

"Aw again with this!?" Pikachu exclaimed, referring to his guilt.

(*Cues: Gaara's Theme - Naruto*)

Wiz: Turns out losing Shukaku was actually a blessing in disguise...

That got that their attention. "A blessing? How so?" Kirby asked.

Wiz: ...after being resurrected, Gaara spent some time re-evaluating his emotional roller coaster of a life, inspired by Naruto Uzumaki (Sonic: Hey, I know that guy!), he began to truly understand compassion, his attitude changed, his people began supporting him, he even commanded the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and like his late father, Gaara also became...

 **Boomstick: A ZOMBIE?!**

"No dummy!" Ness shouted.

Wiz: Kazekage...

 **Boomstick: DAMN!**

"Huh. Good for him. Now he can finally be like father." Pit said, happily.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Achieved Kazekage rank at 15**

 **Protected Sunagakune from Deidara's C3 bomb**

 **Sand is faster than the eye can see**

 **Held up a falling meteor**

 **Defeated Rock Lee & Sasuke (Sonic seems to know them)**

 **Defeated his father, Rasa (Who Ness assumed as the Fourth Kazakage's real name.)**

 **Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, even non-zombie and missing Shukaku, Gaara still retained his powerful Chakra and skill over sand.**

Wiz: In their fight, Gaara was so powerful, his father mistook him for Shukaku itself, despite the sand monster being long gone.

"Thanks to those crazy people." Pikachu commented, referring to the ones who took Gaara's monster.

 **Boomstick: Gaara is stronger and smarter than ever, all thanks to his mother's love... I miss Mama Boomstick...**

"Aww... Boomstick misses his mommy." Kirby said, childishly.

"I didn't even know he has a mom." Pikachu said, surprised.

Wiz: Few can withstand the overwhelming power of this sand shinobi... or Mama Boomstick's cooking.

 **Boomstick: HEY! You're uninvited to Thanksgiving.**

Wiz: *Laughing* I never was!

 **Boomstick: Exactly...**

Everyone chuckled.

Then they see person running from Gaara's sand is caught and is pulled back into the dark hallway, screams loudly as Naruto and Shikamaru looked on paralyzed in place, Gaara then silently approaches them from behind and walks past them.

"Damn." Pikachu muttered.

Despite being born prematurely and got a sand-tanuki monster inside him, Gaara is a powerful ninja fighter that can controls sand. Kirby, Ness and Lucas liked how Gaara controls sand and used them as weapons and how he defeats his enemies with it. Pit also liked how fought and defeated his father with his sand (along with his Gold Dust) and took postion as Kazakage during his time of the Great Ninja War. Everyone seems to think he's a nice guy.

Now onto the next combatant...

Now they see a little girl with souless eyes which everyone recongizes it as blind eyes. They now see her currently wearing light colored princess clothes.

 **(*Cues: A:TLA - Panda Lily*)**

Wiz: As the only child of the wealthy Beifong family, Toph was kept a secret from the rest of the world. Hidden away, she was pampered and guarded like a fragile child. Her parents were hopeful she could someday become a noble respected member of Earth Kingdom society.

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, for a little girl, she really is noble." he said. "I wonder if she's interested in having a tea party with Sally."

 **Boomstick: But their hopes were pretty much dashed from the moment she popped out. See those faded whites? Yeah, Toph's completely blind.**

"Yeah, we could totally see that." Said Pikachu

 _Lao Beifong: My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile!_

 **Boomstick: Still, "fragile" is the last word that I would want to use to describe this chick.**

"Yeah, I was gonna say that too." Ness replied.

 **(*Cues: A:TLA - The Seven Chakras*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 12 (Avatar)/88 (Korra)**

 **Full name: Toph Beifong**

 **Daughter of a prestigious family**

 **Extremely acute senses beside sight**

 **Former police chief**

 **Stage name: The blind bandit**

 **Eventually retired to the swamp as a hermit**

* * *

Wiz: Frustrated by her parents' stubborn coddling, Toph ran away from home at the age of six and ended up losing her way in a cave, until she was rescued by some giant Badgermoles.

"...What?!" Pikachu and Yoshi said in surprised. Then they saw creatures that look like mole-like badgers

Wiz: Yes, they're badgers and they are moles.

"That's... cool, I guess..." Pit said, weirdly.

"Not sure how to response to that." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Imagine one of those things burrowing into your home. What kind of pest control do you even call for that? Oh wait, I know. FIRE.**

"But... they'll burn." Kirby said with a frown.

"Maybe..." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Like Toph, Badgermoles are blind. So they took a liking to her.

 **Boomstick: Well, how the hell would they know?**

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Pikachu said.

Wiz: And as the original artists of the craft, the Badgermoles began her training in the art of earthbending.

Wiz wasn't kidding. They sees Toph practicing Earthbending a small rock, and succeeds.

"Cool!" Pit said in delight. "I wish I find them and taugh me to Earthbend."

"Me too." Kirby replied.

* * *

 **BENDING ARTS**

 **Earthbending**

 **\- Seismic Toss**

 **\- Earth compression**

 **Metalbending**

 **Sandbending**

 **Mudbending**

* * *

 **(*Cues: A:TLA - Invading the Palace*)**

 **Boomstick: These giant varmints taught Toph how to manipulate rock and stone using movements similar to the chu-gar praying mantis martial art, Toph can telekinetically throw, grow, shrink, and alter earth in any conceivable way, making for some pretty down to earth attacks and defenses.**

"Now that's awesome." Pit said as he and Kirby has their eyes turned into shining eyes seeing how Toph controls the earthly ground of rocks and stones.

Wiz: The Badgermoles also taught Toph how to see.

 **Boomstick: Wait, these ridiculous creatures are also masters of LASIK surgery?!**

"Impossible!" Junior exclaimed.

Wiz: No, Toph does not use her eyes to see, of course, her other senses are extremely accurate, and as a master earthbender, Toph can sense the location of earth anywhere.

"What does that means?" Kirby asked.

"It means she can use her other sense, like touch and feel, to help her with her sight." Ness answered.

"Oh." Replied the Pink Star-Warrior.

Wiz: Even more impressive though, the Badgermoles navigate their tunnels using an earthbending technique known as the "Seismic Sense". And Toph quickly picked up on this talent. It's kind of like sonar, detecting the exact location and movement of a person or object through their interaction with the ground.

 _Toph: I feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is, you, that tree, even those ants._

"Oh! That's great for a little girl." Sonic said, impressed.

"Yeah, too great." Ness said, sounding like he's nearly impressed.

 **(*Cues: A:TLA - Yuyen*)**

Wiz: She feels every movement, every footstep, every heartbeat, so precisely, she can even tell if a person's lying.

"Wait, she can tell someone's lying?! Now, I'm shock!" Pikachu said, being shocked.

 **Boomstick: A woman who can always tell when i'm lying? No thank you! Toph is so good at this that even her closest friends sometimes forget she's blind.**

 _Sokka: *Drops Toph's championship belt to her, but it hits her head and she falls over*_

 _Toph: Ow!_

 _Sokka: Sorry._

 **Boomstick: But don't worry, they're reminded.**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: In only six years, Toph had completely mastered Earthbending. She even won the Earth Rumble VI tournament multiple times under her stage name, "The Blind Bandit".**

Now they see her in her current outfit, she's wearing some kind of a green and tan battle kimono with two armbands and foot guards, knowing that she doesn't wear shoes.

 **Toph Beifong**

"Wow, that's epic. She really is that good." Pit commented.

"For being the champion and win the Earth Rumble tournament, she is quite good." Ness said, taking interest in her.

Wiz: But Toph didn't stop her training with just earthbending. At first, softer earth proved difficult for her seismic sense.

 _Toph: I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet, but this sand is so loose and shifty, it makes everything look fuzzy._

"Meaning?" Kirby asked.

"She can't use her senses if she's at hasty places like in the desert." Ness answered.

"Well, since Gaara controls the sands, it's a huge advantage to him." Mega Man added.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Reigning champ of Earth Rumble**

 **Invented Metalbending**

 **Dueled Bumi to a draw**

 **Held up Wan Shi Tong's library**

 **Trained the Avatar in Earthbending**

 **Destroyed several Fire Nation Blimps**

 **Created the Metalbending Police Force**

* * *

Wiz: But she has since demonstrated her mastery in both sandbending and mudbending, she can also change the density of earth from sand to stone and back, and before you start making any density or hardening innuendos, she's twelve.

"Oh, like I would sway to a girl like that!" Sonic said, resended that remark.

"Doesn't bother me." Ness said, simply.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: I...oh, okay...but her greatest achievement is the discovery of an all-new bending art, one thought to be impossible: Metalbending.**

Then they see Toph performing a new bending art that involve metal places, doors and more.

"That's so cool." Pit said in amazement.

"Even the Steel Types are jealous of this." Pikachu commented.

 **(*Cues: A:TLA - Yuyen again*)**

Wiz: By manipulating the earthly composition within, Toph can bend nearly any type of metal just as well as stone, the exception being highly purified metals such as platinum.

"Of course. She's strong against other metals, but not platinum." Junior said in disappointed.

 **Boomstick: Toph quickly mastered metalbending, and went on to teach it to others.**

Wiz: She eventually even founded and led a metalbending police force.

They now sees Toph as an adult, and formed a police force with two others.

"A police force for metal benders... now that's an exactly ordeal." Ness replied in interest.

 **Boomstick: And that's after conquering Earth Rumble IV, holding up a building the size of a castle, defeating an entire army almost single handedly, and dueling King Bumi to a standstill, and that guy's conquered an entire hostile city by himself.**

"Huh. That's actually good." Sonic said, now impressed.

"Even for an old king like Bumi, he's good for an old Earth Bender." Pit replied.

Wiz: Even in her old age, Toph was capable of going one on one with the new Avatar, and her Seismic Sense could locate people across the world.

 **Boomstick: She knows when I've lied AND where I've been? Women should not have these powers.**

 _Toph: I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!_

After that, everyone finds Toph a good earth bender for fighting fof her friends and her nations. Kirby and Pit liked how she's a master of Earth Bending while Ness liked how she used her other senses to see (thanks to the Badgermoles) and mastered different bendings like Metal Bending. Everyone seems to see her a tough Earth user.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote on who's the strongest earth user:

 **Kirby: Toph Beifong**

 **Ness: Toph Beifong**

 **Pikachu: Gaara**

 **Yoshi: Gaara**

 **Toon Link: Toph Beifong**

 **Young Link: Toph Beifong**

 **Mega Man: Toph Beifong**

 **Lucas: Gaara**

 **Pac-man: Toph Beifong**

 **Villager: Toph Beifong**

 **Pit: Toph Beifong**

 **Popo: Gaara**

 **Nana: Gaara**

 **Pichu: Gaara**

 **Sonic: Toph Beifong**

 **Jigglypuff: Gaara**

 **Bowser Jr.: Gaara**

Now for the result:

 **Gaara: 7**

 **Toph Beifong: 9**

And the winner is... Earth Bender Toph. Now on the Battle.

* * *

Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Leaf Forest*)**

Gaara is shown standing alone is a rocky battlefield. At the other end of the battlefield, a building made of rock rises out of the ground. It opens up, and Toph walks out.

 _Toph: Whew, talk about a rough ride._

"Where did she come from?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me." Ness shrugged.

 _Gaara: You do not belong here; this is sacred ground. Leave._

 _Toph: Pfft. Oh yeah, tough guy? Make me._

"Oh boy. This is gonna be messy." Pikachu commented.

Time to see whose the strongest earth user!

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Forest at Night*)**

Toph stomps the ground, making a boulder rise up. Toph punches it toward Gaara. She stomps the ground again, summoning two boulders that she hurls at Gaara. Toph punches the ground creating four more boulders and throws them at Gaara. Gaara's sand arises from his gourd and destroys the first three, before creating a shield to protect him from the rest of the boulders.

"Heh. Childplay." Commented Bowser's son.

The sand shield shoots Sand Bullets at Toph, who creates a rock to protect herself from the attack. She then punches her stone shield, which flies towards Gaara's position, just before his sand comes down and destroys it in slow motion.

"Awesome!" Pit cheered.

 _Gaara: Interesting. She commands stone as fluently as I control sand._

"Well, you two are earth user so there's that." Pit commented.

 _Toph: By the way, I can tell you're using your sand to smash up the ground underneath us for more ammo._

"How did she-!" Pikachu said, before he knew about one thing. "Oh, right. She's blinded, she can use her other senses."

"That, and Gaara's sand is flowing more sand." Ness pointed out.

As Toph talks to Gaara, the camera shows Gaara's sand flowing. Toph then enters a fighting stance.

 _Toph: Pretty smart for a Sand-man. Too bad I'm gonna kick your butt before you can use any of it!_

Toph uses her Earthbending abilities to create sharp rocks to impale Gaara. Gaara dodges and leaps into the air.

 _Gaara: *groans* I can't underestimate her._

Gaara uses the Body Flicker Technique to teleport away.

Toph stomps the ground to create a large rock. She jumps up and stands on top of the rock, and then commands the rock to move forward. She brings out her steel rope to strike Gaara. Gaara appears after using his jutsu and stands up.

 _Gaara: I need time._

Gaara creates a sphere of sand around him.

"Oh right, Gaara can use his sand as defense, so he need to build up his charka for more sand." Pikachu siad, realizing what he's doing.

The whip attaches itself to the shield of sand, unable to penetrate it.

 _Toph: Huh?_

The shield creates spikes on the side the steel rope is connected to.

 _Toph: Woah!_

Toph jumps off the rock and lets go of the steel rope. The rock slams into the shield and breaks.

"Man, that was close. One minute latr and she will be killed." Sonic said.

 _Toph: Whew. Sorry, grumpy. I'm not ready to be a shish kebab just yet!_

Toph creates a sand pillar to flatten Gaara's sand shield. It hits it, but the pillar breaks.

"Man, that absolute defense was quite... studing." Pit said with a pun.

"Don't..." Pikachu grunted.

 _Toph: Come on! Are you really that scared of a little blind girl? I'm touched._

"Well... not exactly." Junior said in response.

She runs at Gaara's sand shield and grabs hold of one of Gaara's spikes. She changes the spike's density to make it much harder, spins it around in her hand, and then slams it into the sand sphere, piercing straight through. Gaara flies out of the back.

"Huh. Apparently, that was too easy. For her, I mean." Pit commented.

"And that's not the worst part, look!" Lucas said, pointing to the screen.

Everyone looked and when they saw him standing up once more, Gaara is wearing his sand armor, and it begins to crack.

"His Sand Armor is weakening!" Pikachu said, looking surprised.

"And that's news for Gaara." Toon Link replied.

 _Gaara: Your eyes. Those are not the eyes of loneliness, like mine. They are... blank._

 _Toph: Impressive insight, "Gloomsville". I'm digging the whole "wearing sand" thing though. That's new!_

 **(*Cues: Hidden Leaf Village Riverside Theme - Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3*)**

Gaara flies into the air on a cloud of sand, and begins firing sand bullets at Toph. She summons a rock in front of her and holds it up like a shield. Gaara's sand bullets begin to pummel the rock. However, the rock shatters after receiving too many hits, and she is hit by a barrage of sand. Gaara then uses sand to pick up Toph and restrain her.

 _Toph: Hey! No fair!_

 _Gaara: You need your arms to control the Earth. I will remove them!_

"Right. Earth Benders need their arms and legs to control Earth." Ness stated. "But while on sand..."

Toph lowers the sand's density from inside, and is able to stick her arm out. She then punches the sand and it transforms into stone. She then shatters it, and is released from Gaara's grip. The stone falls to the ground.

"That happens." Ness finished.

 _Toph: Dream on, creep! It will take a lot more sand than that to take me down!_

 _Gaara: That's the plan!_

Gaara uses sand wave to overwhelm Toph. An enormous amount of sand begins rushing towards Toph.

 _Toph: Oh, crud..._

Toph creates two stone pillars to protect herself, and before the sand can reach her, she begins wrapping her steel rope around her body. The enormous wave of sand hits. When it clears, a hole opens up in the ground, and Toph rises up on top of a boulder out of the hole, completely covered in solid steel armor.

"Impressive... but, not good enough." Junior said.

 _Gaara: Sand coffin!_

He traps Toph in a giant coffin of sand.

 _Gaara: Sand Burial!_

The sand constricts tightly around Toph. No sounds can be heard coming from inside. Gaara spins around to face away from her.

"And... she's dead." Sonic said, seeing how this end.

 _Gaara: It is done._

"Wait, it's not over yet!" Kirby said, seeing it's not over.

Everyone now looked as the ground begins to tremble. Toph leaps out of the sand, and her steel armor shatters and falls to the ground in mid-air.

 _Toph: Jeez! I almost felt that._

"She's alive!" Pit said, surprised.

 _Gaara: That's Impossible!_

"Not to a Metal Bender." Ness replied.

 _Toph: Are you kidding? Pay attention, Sandy. I'm about to school you!_

 **(*Cues: Sansukumi - Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4)**

Toph assumes a horse stance and begins to yell as if she is powering up. A barrage of boulders begin to rapidly rise up out of the ground. Toph launches them all at Gaara. He uses sand to stop them all. Behind him, Toph rises out of the ground on top of a massive earth column. Six more earth columns rise up out of the ground next to her, surrounding Gaara. Gaara attempts to attack Toph with his sand. Just as it is about to hit her, time slows, and Toph reaches out and redirects the sand so it misses her. The sand loops around the pillars, then turns and starts to rush back towards Toph again. The six earth pillars bend down in front of Toph, protecting her, and the sand slams into them harmlessly. Gaara attempts to recover, but Toph appears behind him on another rock pillar, grabbing Gaara by the neck. He struggles, but he can't break free.

 _Toph: Gotcha..._

Toph uses sandbending to compress Gaara's sand armor down into his body, crushing him within his own armor. As he lets out one last scream and dies, the camera moves upwards as blood comes out from under the screen.

"Oh my god!" Pikachu and Yoshi cried.

Lucas winced as the sight of this while Pichu covered his ears for hearing him scream.

The scene then fades back to Toph, who throws Gaara's sand armor down at the ground. As it hits the ground, it makes the sound of porcelain/glass shattering.

 _Toph: That's how it's done!_

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: A:TLA - Season 3 Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Aww, oh (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) god-damn (bleep) son of a (bleep) weasel!**

"Whoa, time out, man! Time out!" Pikachu said at the screen.

"Yeah, we're sitting right here you know." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: Why did another anime character have to lose?!**

"I don't know. They're just born with it." Pikachu said, sarcastically.

Wiz: Yeah... but, here's why... Gaara's sand is monstrous and its speed and power could easily obliterate most foes, but with Toph, it's another story.

 **Boomstick: Really? She's freaking blind for God's sake, and he can fly!**

"That's true. For both of them." Pit told the scene.

Wiz: Ohoho! In the OFFICIAL "Behind The Scenes extras" of the Avatar: Book 2 DVD we found this...

They see a small caption on the screen says **"Did you know: Toph can feel the Earth even if it isn't connected to the ground?"**

"Huh. I didn't know that." Ness said, as he pulled out his notepad and write down the caption.

Wiz: Toph can feel the Earth, even if it isn't connected to the ground.

 **Boomstick: Toph is tough, but her real strength lies in her precision and technique, and with her Earthbending and Seismic Sense, she could see Gaara's attacks coming the instant they began, regardless of if he was in the air.**

"Especially with the power to control sand." Toon Link added.

Wiz: And while Gaara's chakra-infused sand is controlled by his late mother, it's still sand. Just like in an Earthbending duel, Toph was able to influence it long enough to misdirect or block attacks. Also remember, Gaara added his father's Gold Dust to the mix, giving Toph two different bending options, just in case. Unlike Platinum, Gold contains traces of Iron and Copper,and can be metal-bent.

 **Boomstick: To top this off, Gaara keeps himself covered in his Sand Armor, so Toph could always sense where he was.**

"Odd specific, but yeah." Ness agrees.

Wiz: And it's specifically stated that the Sand Armor uses up large amount of Gaara's own Chakra, not his Mother Sand, so when he ran low on Chakra, it became difficult to maintain. Thus, Toph had no problem turning Gaara's greatest defense into his worst weakness.

 **Boomstick: Gaara couldn't sand up to Toph, Ahaha!** (Kirby, Pit and Pikachu: Hahahah!) **I know you're floored, I really ground that one in, didn't I? What can I say, It's my Earthly Delight.**

The three continued to laugh at his triple pun while the others groaned at this.

Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Toph Beifong.

 **Boomstick: No need to gravel about it, can't we just bury the hatchet? I'm out.**

Everyone then clapped and cheered at this new battle.

"Man, that was amazing! I wonder what else is next for Death Battle." Pit said with excitement.

"I don't know. But I bet it's gonna be epic." Kirby said with amazement.

And they got their wish as they saw the next preview on this next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle!**

Music was going intense as a familiar spaceship came flying into space. Then another spaceship appeared behind the other one. Then on the next scene, a familiar armor space fighter appeared into the battlefield.

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

"Whoa, was that...?!" Pit said, seeing who that was.

"No, it can be...!" Ness said, seeing it too.

Then another space fighter came in, hovering on his jetpack.

"No way...!" Pikachu said, eyes going widen.

And then, seeing him carrying a blaster.

 **VS.**

 **BOUNTY HUNTER**

Then the two begin to brawl between each other as they fight with blasters, missiles, bombs and something new to the mix. The familiar bounty hunter took out her armor after the bomb exploded, revealing her light blue suit.

 **SAMUS ARAN**

 **VS.**

 **BOBA FETT**

 **REMASTERED**

"Oh my god...!" Toon Link said, eyes widen.

"They're doing a remark of the first battle of Samus and Boba Fett. AWESOME!" Kirby said, filled with excitement.

"Holy cow, this is great!" Ness said, looking quite amazed.

"Awesome! We get to see that battle again!" Pit said, excited.

"Well, aren't you guys full of energy." A new voice said.

Everyone turned around as they saw who came in the room.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. I have to work some changes on this here because of the difficulties of getting it set up. But don't worry, I got it right. So anyway, Like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just leave a review or not, so do enjoy. Thanks for reading! Ciao!**


	44. Episode 43 - Re: Boba Fett VS Samus Aran

**Episode 43 - Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered**

 **Here it is people. The remake of the first episode. I would like gto thank everyone for supporting me and liking this fic. And I also want to thank the other reaction fic for continue working on other reaction stories like this (well... except for one...). Anyway, to honor the remake of the first episode, I decide to make even more better and grateful to this next episode. Okay! Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The remake episode may include many copyright:**

 **Boba Fett Belongs To Star Wars And Disney.**

 **Samus Aran Belongs To Metroid, Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle Belongs To Screwattack.**

 **Soundtracks Belongs To Their Respective Owner(s)/Creator(s).**

 **I Own NONE Of The Copyright.**

* * *

As they about watch the next episode, a new and familiar voice came in, saying, "Well, aren't you guys full of energy."

Everyone turned around as they saw who came in the room. It was Lady Palutena. And behind her is Ike, Captain Falcon, Snake, and last by not least... Samus herself (Zero Suit Form).

"Oh hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Kirby said, seeing them coming to the room.

"Well, there's nothing else to so we decided to come here." Answered the Goddess of Light.

"And I see you kids are still watching this." Snake added.

"Yeah, we were about to see the next episode, and this one a special one." Pikachu said with a smile.

"How special?" Samus asked.

Pikachu then grinned at her. "Why do you guys sit down and find out?" He offered.

The four fighters looked at each other and shrgged as they sat down to their sits. And with that, Kirby placed the next disc and push the play button.

Before the battle could begin, a message on the screen saying:

 _For inspiring us,_

 _for encouraging us,_

 _for teaching us,_

 _We dedicate this to you:_

 _Monty Oum_

"What's that for?" Kirby asked.

"Probably for someone who died and wanted to see in a memoral message." Pikachu answered.

"Sound reasonable enough." Ness said.

Then the show is about to begin.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Bounty hunting, one of the most respected and fun jobs in the world.**

"Wait a minute... isn't this...?" Ike said, begin to realize it.

"Yep. Sure is." Pikachu answered.

Wiz: I don't know about respected, but certainly a daring profession only for the strong and bold.

"Oh god, not this again." Samus groaned, already she's not feeling like seeing her known battle again.

"Well, this one is different. It's a remake verison of it." Kirby said with glee.

"A remake huh? Well, this will be interesting." Lady Palutena said with interest.

 **Boomstick: Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.**

Wiz: And Samus Aran, a hunter so determined she'll sacrifice a planet to reach her goal.

Everyone then looks at her, who looks at them back. "Hey, I'm not that bad" Samus exclaimed.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

The first contestant the group seen is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand. Everyone recognizes him as...

 **Boba Fett**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Boba Fett is a natural in more ways than one. He was not born into the galaxy, rather, created, as a clone of the fearsome bounty hunter Jango Fett.

 **Boomstick: Not fearsome enough, though. He tended to get a-head of himself...He he he...**

Kirby, Pit, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Snake and even Samus chuckled at the joke as they saw Boba's father, Janga (who has a helmet similar to his, including armor), defeated got his head cut off by a Jedi with a Purple Lightsaber (Mace Windu).

"Well, there goes his dad, or rather "clone" dad if I guess right." Ness said.

"And, if I remember correctly, he wanted to get even with Mace Windu, so he's determined to get his revenge against him." Yoshi replied.

"Well, this will end well." Sonic commented.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 35 (Cannon)/76 (Legends)**

 **Height: 6'0" / 1.83 m**

 **Weight: 172 lbs / 78.2 kg**

 **Rank: Mandalore**

 **Starship: Slave I**

 **Homeworld: Kamino**

 **Clone of Jango Fett**

 **Widower to Sintas Vel**

 **Father to Ailyn Vel**

* * *

Wiz: As his "father", Jango taught Boba all he knew about his profession, and despite being orphaned at age ten, Boba continued to live the hunter's life, eventually donning his father's armor and claiming his rightful place as the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: Complete with the most badass space-suit ever, his Mandalorian armor.**

 **(*Cues: The Battle of Hoth (Part 1) - Star Wars Episode V*)**

"His trademark armor. Damn." Pikachu said in a surprised tone.

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Made of Mandalorian Iron**

 **Micro energy field**

 **Penetrating radar**

 **Resists fire, poison, acid, & cold**

 **360 degrees field of vision**

 **Infrared sensor**

 **Environmental filter**

 **Can track 30+ targets at once**

 **Retractable drinking straw (** **Pikachu and Kirby laugh at that one)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It's got a micro energy field that disperses impacts, and is made up of Mandalorian iron.**

"Still, it's an impressive armor." Said the yellow muncher.

"Strong enough to withstand many impact with an iron such as that." Palutena said in response. "That IS impressive."

Wiz: Okay, I think at this point, it's safe to assume every universe has some metal stronger than titanium. Though, to this one's credit, it's actually a lot heavier, sacrificing mobility for durability. In fact, it's so durable it resists lightsabers... you know, the swords that can cut through anything.

"Oh yeah... right." Pit said.

"And I'm guessing the Beam Sabers and Blasters couldn't hurt him." Sonic said.

"Not even steel blades?" Pichu asked.

"Maybe, I don't know..." Ness replied.

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **EE-3 carbine rifle**

 **Sacros K-11 blaster pistol**

 **Concussion grenade launcher**

 **Lightsabers**

 **Wrist Gauntlets**

 **\- Flame projector**

 **\- Fibrecord whip**

 **\- Wrist laser**

 **\- Concussion rockets**

 **\- Stun rockets**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: His gauntlets house a flamethrower, fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles** (Pikachu: Deja Vu...). **But his weapon of choice is his EE-3 carbine rifle, which Fett often cradles like a child** (Pikachu: Another Deja Vu...). **There there, EE. Daddy's here. Killin' time soon.**

Everyone seems to be creeped out about that.

Wiz: That's... creepy.

"Yeah, no shit!" Snake mumbled.

 **(*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Sky Battle of Quell*)**

Then everyone slowly turned their heads towards Kirby who was drooling at the awesome rifle until he notices and stares at them with a confusing look. "What?"

'Well, there's one 'Deja Vu' moment I didn't forget,' Pikachu thought with a shudder.

 **Boomstick: However, my favorite thing in Boba's bag is his badass jetpack.**

* * *

 **MITRONOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-free**

 **Up to one minute of flight**

 **Max speed: 90 mph / 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling hook**

 **Anti-vehicle homing rocket**

* * *

Wiz: Which he uses for short-range travel, and to gain a mobility advantage over his foes. While it can only hold enough fuel for a single minute's worth of flight, its velocity reaches up to 90 miles per hour.

"Whoa, that's amazing high!" Pit commented.

"Even more than Falcon's Blue Falcon." Pikachu added.

"Yea-hey, watch it!" Said the F-Zero, angrily.

 **Boomstick: The jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing missile, because when you've got space for a missile, why not?**

Wiz: In short, Boba Fett is a human Swiss army knife **(Pikachu: Oh, here we go...)**. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians, and Jedi, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was only 12 years old.

"I'm not gonna lie, but that is pretty cool." Pit said, impressed.

"Yeah, if I have to take a second guess, he failed at facing Maxce Windu." Ness guessed.

"Seems like it." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: An accomplishment so manly, it instantly kick-started his puberty.**

"That's kinda... normal." Palutena said, smiled slightly while sweatdropping.

"A bit too normal..." Samus said, swatdropping also.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: But for all his skill, Fett has one great, inescapable weakness: the Sarlacc Pit.

Everyone, especially the boys, recognized the deserted tentacled monster.

"Ah, of course. The monster that almost ate Boba Fett three times." Pikachu said, remembers it.

Wiz: This flaw is so unavoidable, he was knocked into the pit by a blind and physically drained Han Solo while wearing a jetpack.

"Is that how it happened?" Ike asked.

"Of course. But due to hs blind and physically drained body from carbonite, Han Solo didn't even know it." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: And since Disney bought Star Wars and nixed the expanded universe, this is where Boba Fett's story officially ends.**

Then the Transition for Death Battle appears.

"Aww, it's over already?" Pikachu said, not looking happy.

"Not exactly." Ness said.

Wiz: Well, that's stupid, so here's what happened in the expanded universe!

The transition disappears everyone listens in what Wiz has to say about it.

 **(*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Duel of the Droids*)**

Wiz: Using a combination of his jetpack and blowing himself up, Fett actually escaped the Sarlacc, he later became leader of the Mandalorian warriors after the Galactic Civil War, and even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

"Well, even with his escape from the monster, he finally became the leader of Mandalorian warriors." Said Lady Palutena.

"And even battling Luke's father and Sith Lord, Darth Vader." Kirby added.

 **Boomstick: While using one of several lightsabers he's taken from his Jedi kills** (Pit: That seems quite obivous...), **and that's pretty goddamn impressive, but you know what's even more impressive? The time he trained Han Solo's Jedi daughter so that she could kill an evil all-powerful Sith Lord, who just so happened to be her own brother!**

"WHAT?!" Kirby, along with his 6 pals, shouted in shock. Everyone were shock by this too.

 **Boomstick: Spoilers.**

"Well, since you spoiled it, I guess I won't be using this." Pikachu said, while tossing universal guidebook of the 'Star Wars Universe' away, but not until Ness caught.

"How is that even possible?! I mean, we know he's a Mandalorian Mercenary who kills others, but training a jedi who's happens to be the daughter of Luke's friend/ally Han Solo, it's quite... surprising!?" Pit said, shell-shocked.

"And fighting against a Sith Lord who happened to be her brother, that's beyond surprising!?" Yoshi said, also shell-shocked.

"Well, there are somethings that are bound to happen, and every climax has a twist in the end." Palutena stated.

"I guess..." Kirby said with a frown.

Wiz: Unfortunately, Fett's greatest weakness still remains that toothy sand vagina.

This made the boys chuckled at that commented while the girls started to glare at it.

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Departure of Boba Fett (Boba Fett's Theme)*)**

Wiz: He has fallen into the Sarlacc a total of three times... three.

"Yeah, we know that." Ness said, knowing the obivous.

Wiz: And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks. It's a friggin' hole in the ground!

"We know that too." Pikachu said, knowing that too.

 **Boomstick: And again, he can fly! Fun fact: Every year following his escape, Boba Fett returns to the planet Tattooine just to shoot the Sarlacc. In his spaceship. From orbit. He's learned his lesson, he's staying as far away from that shit as he possibly can.**

Everyone chuckled on how hilarious Boba Fett when they see him flying to Tattooine (a Brownish-Orange Planet) shooting the Sarlacc with his cannon blasters.

Wiz: Fear of teethy holes aside, few have survived once he's set his sights on them. Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegration._ (The boys still remembered how scary his voice was.)

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

With that done. The boys still somewhat really like this guy despite his lame flaws and his assassin like murder to politicians and jedi. Kirby, Pit, Ike, Snake, Toon Link, Young Link and Pac-man really love his weapons. Pikachu, Captain Falcon and Villager liked his badass way. Ness, Jigglypuff and Yoshi did like the mention he's cunning. Lucas and Lady Palutena liked how he was able to fight Mace at 12.

* * *

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm. The boys recongize her as...

 **Samus Aran**

 **(*Cues: Title Screen Theme - Metroid: Other M*)**

Wiz: When she was young, Samus Aran lived with her family on Earth colony K-2L... until one fateful day it was sacked by an army of space pirates led by the vile Ridley, a giant purple space dragon.

Everyone looked kinda shock, surprised and sad of that. For one, this is the first time they heard a part of Samus's past. And once more, hearing the memories of that day cause a small tear to form in Samus's eye before noticing Kirby wipe it off while patting her shoulder softly as if he understood her thoughts. She smiled a little at the little Star Warrior before looking back at the screen.

 **Boomstick: Ridley murdered her parents right in front of her along with the rest of the planet. Literally everyone except for Samus. So PTSD therapists were in pretty short supply.**

"So, in a way, therapy won't work." Pikachu mumbled, making sure that Samus doesn't hear it.

Wiz: Thankfully, Samus was rescued by the Chozo, bird-like aliens who raised her to become a warrior.

"Well, that explains why she has DNA of birds." Toon Link muttered.

"What was that?" Samus said, eyeing on him.

"Nothing!" TL said, quickly.

 **(*Cues: Theme of Samus Aran - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 32**

 **Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m**

 **Weight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg**

 **Homeworld: Colony K-2L**

 **Starship: Gunship**

 **Cybernetically enhanced**

 **Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA**

* * *

Wiz: She was infused with Chozo DNA, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic abilities far beyond those of a normal human being.

 **Boomstick: So... does she like... now have a bad habit of pecking at food and shitting on peoples' cars?**

Pikachu, Junior, Toon Link and Pac-man chuckled at that statement while Ness facepalmed, but not before he saw Samus's deadly glare at the 4 boys.

* * *

 **Power Suit**

 **Little restriction to movement or flexibility**

 **Variants**

 **\- Varia - Environmental protection**

 **\- Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity**

 **\- Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage**

 **\- Light - Immune to Dark Aether**

 **\- Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites**

 **\- Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit**

* * *

Wiz: No. She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude.**

"WHAT?!" Samus said in disbelief.

"Well, it's true. You look like a guy when you're in that suit." Ike said, beginning to laugh, along with Pikachu, Bowser Jr., Toon Link, Pac-man, Snake and Popo. But suddenly they were pummeled to the ground, thanks to Samus and her fiery.

Wiz: Though underneath, she wears the skintight Zero Suit.

Everyone now sees her in her light blue suit.

 **Boomstick: There we go! They must call it that because there's literally zero left to the imagination.**

Samus groans as she hears Ike and Snake muttering how she looks in that suit while they hear Bowser Jr. chuckles at her embarrassment.

 **Boomstick: While in that Zero Suit, she carries a paralyzer pistol, a gun which... can... well... paralyze people.**

They now Samus shooting her pistol at Princess Peach and Jigglypuff. That made her quite upset as she puffed her cheeks by this. Samus noticed this.

"Hehehe. Sorry, Jigglypuff." Samus said, sweatdropped.

 **Boomstick: And turn into a laser whip.**

Then they see her turning her pistol into a whip as she attacked Jigglypuff again. This upsets Jigglypuff more.

"Hehehe. Again, sorry Jigglypuff." Samus said, sweatdropped more.

Wiz: But she definitely prefers the Power Suit in most combat situations. As a modified version of Chozo battle armor developed specifically for Samus, it can also be upgraded to adapt to any environment.

"Huh? So does that mean you're suit can be adapt to any hot and/or cold weather like places?" Said the Angel of Light.

"With a thermal system in place, yes I do." Replied Samus.

 **(*Cues: Brinstar (Metroid) - SSB Wii U*)**

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Arm Cannon**

 **\- Power Beam**

 **\- Charge Beam**

 **\- Ice Beam**

 **\- Grapple Beam**

 **\- Missiles**

 **Morph Ball**

 **\- Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m**

 **\- Power Bombs**

 **Screw Attack**

 **Speed Booster**

 **Paralyzer pistol**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Samus carries the powerful Arm Cannon as her primary weapon and she's found quite a few upgrades for it over the years. So the basic power beam is a peashooter.** (Ness and Pikachu: Duh!) **When you charge it up, it'll blow your face clean off. She can also set it to blast an ice beam, grapple beam, and tons of seeking and super missiles.**

Samus looked quite pleased at how impressed everyone sees her and her arsenal.

Wiz: Her Chozo training lets Samus control the skies with her speedy screw attack and curl into her morph ball form to traverse places few others can.

 **Boomstick: How the hell does she do that?**

"Dude you know the answer to that?" Pikachu said, knowing what the answer to that.

Wiz and Ness: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, because we all know how many times you scare a bird in the parking lot and then it just curls up into a ball and zooms away.**

"You have no idea." Pit said, then got smacked by Samus

Wiz: ALIEN bird DNA.

 **Boomstick: Well then F that planet and its birds.** (Samus: HEY!) (Pikachu: Not cool bro.) (Ike: How insulting.) **But I do like their power bombs, which Samus carries and can be used to destroy anything in the general vicinity in seconds.**

Sonic whistled. "That's crazy."

"Hm. Quite impressive I say." Snake added.

Wiz: Samus is known as a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts, and even wiping out an entire species.

Everyone remembered how she killed an alien species of greenish blobs with teeth on the bottom of it (Metroid).

 **Boomstick: All but one. Talk about having the rarest pet in the universe, and it makes a cute hat.**

Samus facepalms at Boomstick's idiocy before looking back at the screen

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

 **Boomstick: How has she not gotten a purse yet?**

That did it. But not before she heard Kirby, Pikachu, Junior, Toon Link, Ness, Pit, Ike and Snake while Jigglypuff, Nana, and Lady Palutena looked unhappy from that sexist comment. Samus grits her teeth when hearing that and notices the fighters are looking at her before she sighed.

"The reason why I do that is because it makes the job too easy if I have everything I need from my previous missions." She explained, "The truth is that I need a challenge, and it's not like I control what anyone else does anyway."

"Truth." Mega Man, Pac-man and Kirby said, knowing what she's talking about.

Wiz: Well even when she does have all her arsenal at her disposal, it doesn't guarantee its use. For example, she once entered a volcano and did not activate her thermal systems until halfway through the mission. All because she was waiting for permission.

Everyone looks at her before returning their gaze at the screen as they had seen the fiery fury etched on her soft features.

 **Boomstick: Ugh, can we please not talk about that game?**

This got Samus muttering "Thank you…"

Wiz: But don't worry. Samus has proven time and time again to be one of the deadliest hunters in the galaxy. Outlaws everywhere fear the name of Samus Aran.

 _Samus: Time to go!_

Samus' visor shines, covering her face, and she prepares her arm cannon, which fires a charge shot at the screen.

Samus may possibly be more cool but also quite scary when it comes to her personal life. Well, she is a Bounty Hunter like Fett. She takes on impossible missions, her weaponry is more impressive and versatile especially to the Smashers.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE...REMASTERED!**

If you guys are expecting them to vote, but not this time. Since this is a remastered/remake version of the first episode, they both know who's gonna win.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Samus' ship is flying in the middle of space. Samus sits in the cockpit, looking over a green virtual screen. From behind comes Slave I, where inside Boba Fett is looking over a virtual screen of his own. Suddenly, Samus hears an alarm going off in her ship, but is too late to act, for Slave I has fired multiple blasts at Samus' ship, which is disabled and is send falling towards an unknown planet. On the planet's surface, it appears to be a futuristic city.

 **Planet Name: Unknown**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Life Forms: Unknown**

"Well, this is new." Pikachu said.

"I like the 3D graphic of this." Pit said, looking the new graphic.

"No wonder it's a remastered version." Palutena said with interest.

Samus' ship crashes through a small tower, then crash lands onto a rooftop, grinding across before flipping over and falling off. The entire vehicle explodes, but Samus had jumped out just in time, landing on the rooftop while leaving a small crater. She gets up and turns behind her at the fiery wreckage of her ship. Boba Fett, who had parked Slave I, hovers downward with his jetpack with his EE-3 carbine rifle in his hands and lands. He walks slowly towards Samus while she prepares her arm cannon.

Time to see who's the deadliest bounty hunter in the world.

 **FIGHT!**

Samus charges her arm cannon, then fires a shot and follows up with two more. Boba Fett steps to the side to avoid them, then fires back. Samus rolls out of the way and fires a large beam from her arm cannon, but Boba Fett flies up into the air with his jetpack to avoid it. Suspending himself in midair, he continues firing downward at Samus, who runs toward him while avoiding his fire. In response, he launches his anti-vehicle homing rocket from his jetpack at her. As it is about to hit, Samus vaults over a part of the building, narrowly dodging the rocket as it explodes, destroying the very object she used.

"Oh yeah, his missile can't touch her because she moves too fast." Ness said, remembered from the old verison.

Samus leaps into the air towards Boba Fett and strikes him with her left arm, then flips over and kicks him downward towards the rooftop below them. Boba quickly gets back onto his feet as Samus herself lands. She fires another beam at Boba, who jumps and flips over to avoid it before firing a missile at her. Samus rolls to avoid it, then goes into her morph ball form. He continues to fire more missiles at Samus, but her morph ball mode proves too nimble to be hit. Once Samus reaches Fett, she exits morph ball mode and flip kicks him twice, the second of which Fett appears to have blocked. Despite this, her next kick knocks Fett into the air, sending him rolling across the rooftop that Slave I is on while dropping his rifle. However, Fett lets go of a grenade pin upon stopping his movement and Samus soon sees a thermal detonator at her feet about to detonate.

"Oh crap..." Pikachu said, witnessing this.

And so, tt explodes, causing a massive explosion.

"Damn. What a big explosion." Bowser Jr. commented.

"Well, isn't that new?" Samus said, sarcastically.

However, the explosion did not defeat his opponent; it seriously damaged her armor, revealing her Zero Suit, to which Boba Fett realizes that Samus is a woman. After all of her armor pieces, save for her boots, have broken off from her, Samus leaps upward with her boots, whose jets allow her to hover and lands on the rooftop Fett is on.

"Now it's time to get serious!" Pit said with excitement.

"Let's see how Samus will defeat him without her armor." Ness said.

Samus herself wants to know that too.

She then takes out her palayzer pistol, to which Boba Fett responds by taking out and activating a lightsaber, then twirling it.

"Huh. You know, in the old version, we never seen him wielding a Lightsaber." Pit said, realizing it.

"Well, that battle shows a lot of blasting while in this one, it's completely different." Ness stated.

"Man, this is one hot battle." Sonic said.

"I agree." Snake said.

Samus fires her paralyzer pistol at him, but Fett manages to deflect them efficiently as he runs toward her. Samus decides to fly towards him using her boots, preparing to kick just as Fett swings his lightsaber. The two clash and the impact knocks both back.

Samus quickly transforms her paralyzer pistol into her laser whip, though it takes on the form of a beam sword.

"Wait, I thought her pistol only changes into whip, so why change into a lightsaber?" Pit asked.

"Must a new function. I know, because I install it in case of any Beam Saber combat." Samus answered.

The two clash with their sabers with neither seeming to have the edge, so Boba prepares his wrist-mounted flame thrower. He fires large waves of fire at Samus, who leaps over, rolls, and jumps to avoid them. Fett continues firing it as Samus wall jumps off of Slave I. In midair, she changes her laser whip back into the paralyzer pistol and fires it at Fett's wrist, disabling his wrist-mounted flame thrower. Upon landing, she transforms the pistol back into a beam sword and the two clash with their blades once again until Samus leaps over a swing and kicks Fett. She gets into a crouched position, charges her paralyzer pistol and fires the ice beam at Fett, who is completely frozen in place by it. She charges her paralyzer pistol, then fires it at Fett's head, causing it to explode, which is shown at three different angles. Afterward, Samus gets up and turns away.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Samus Aran walks away as Boba's headless body completely shatters into pieces.

"Yes, yes! She won! She won! She won!" Kirby shouted with excitement.

"That was awesome!" Pit said, amazingly.

"Yeah, this is even better than the last one." Toon Link said with glee.

"That was sick," Ness and Pikachu said in sync.

"I agree it. It was most impressive." Yoshi said, simply.

"A bit graphic, but nothing too serious," Lucas said while nodding.

"You did great, Samus!" Jigglypuff said, happily.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Samus said, bringing a small smile on her face.

Now for result...

 **(*Cues: Ending (Metroid) - SSB Wii U*)**

Wiz: Fett put up a fight to the best of his abilities, but Samus' superior technology and athletic skills trumped him in every way.

"No duh sherlock." Pac-man deadpanned.

"She's quite fast on her feet, and I should know." Captain Falcon said, attempting to touch her.

"Don't even think about it." Samus said, threateningly.

 **Boomstick: While Fett may be more durable and physically stronger, Samus has dealt with foes like that all her life.**

Wiz: Boba Fett really didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus, let alone perfectly counter Samus' power bomb, screwattack, and ice beam.

 **Boomstick: Sure, Boba's killed plenty of Jedi and survived a run-in with Vader, but his greatest victories usually stemmed from his cunning. He's a master of playing his enemies into his hands.**

Wiz: But when it comes to Samus, Fett had little to work with. Samus specifically modeled her bounty hunter career around anonymity. She's even commonly mistaken as a man by the very people who want to hire her, making it extremely difficult for Boba Fett to get a read on her.

Everyone, especially Samus, understood that part.

 **Boomstick: Fett just couldn't keep his head in the game.**

"And stopped him cold." Kirby said as he laughed at the double pun from the old pun and the new pun while the others sweatdropped at it.

Wiz: The winner is Samus Aran.

Everyone cheered on this victory.

"That was a great episode." Ness says.

"It's even better than the last episode." Sonic added.

"Yeah, it is! Didn't you see that?!" Kirby shouted with glee and excitement. "There was shooting and the jumping and the dodging and the explosion and the lightsaber clashing and the awesome blast to the head thing?!"

"It was amazing!" Pit replied.

"Yes it was good. That was a good episode " Pikachu said with a smile.

"Hm, quite interesting." Snake said, impressed.

"I'll admit it was cool." Pac-man commented.

"A bit crazy, but epic too." Toon Link replied.

"Yeah, and I think this fight was cooler than the last one." Lucas said.

"I'll say." Villager stoically says.

"Well, it appears that you're "fans" admired you work." Palutena said to her.

"Yeah, they sure are." Samus said, happily.

As the celebration ended heard Boomstick said something and something appeared on the screen.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They now see two legs approaching a bank. Then words appeared saying:

 **You thought he was unmatched...**

There sees a man in a brown coat, lime green buttoned shirt, brown pants, two belts and a cowboy boy hat.

 **You thought he had no equal...**

Seeing this man, he was about to be facing off with... another man in a karate outfit who looks sort of looks asian.

 **You never met... Segata...**

Various scene of both men fighting and the earth shattering. Then scenes of the karate man were shown.

 **YOU...**

 **WILL...**

 **KNOW...**

 **HIS...**

 **NAME!**

Now seeing him with... a dozen of himself.

 **Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro**

Now this is one fight that gets interesting. But before they get to next episode, a video clip was shown as they see Samus, along with 2 other girls (one in a pink and grey jumpsuit and the other in a green suit).

 _Song: Real Emotion_

 _Artist: Sweetbox_

 _What can I do for you?_

"Huh? What's this?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but this might be interesting." Pit said.

They see the three beginning to dance. As they begin to dance, the storm troopers appear and begin to join in.

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _I can hear you_

The scene change as they see both the storm troopers, along with Boba Fett and Deadpool in the dancing.

"Hey, look! It's Deadpool!" Kirby said, seeing him in the background.

"What's HE doing there?" Ness asked in surprised.

"Joining the party I bet." Pikachu answered.

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

 _I could see a place that's something like this_

 _Every now and then I don't know what to do_

 _Still I know that I can never go back_

 _But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams_

 _Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

 _Everything's so different_

Then they see Deathstroke break dancing.

"Hey even Deathstroke is joining in." Kirby said.

"Whoa what a surprise." Pit said.

That it brings me to my knees

Then they see Samus in her Varia Suit dancing.

 _And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

 _I won't give in to it_

 _Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

 _I hear your voice calling out to me:_

 _"You'll never be alone"_

Now they see various videos and clips of battles, confrontation and dancing.

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _I can hear you_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _I can hear you_

Then lastly, they saw Godzilla and Gamera (spinning upside down with lights within his shell) dancing into the party.

"Whoa, even Godzilla and Gamera are there too!" Villager said, shocked.

"Wow, even the monsters are having fun." Palutena commented.

 _I can hear you_

As the song ended, a message was seen as it says:

 _"Growth is awkward, in retropect kind of embarrassing, hardly appreciating how important they wwere but in the end ultimately necessary."_

 _\- Monty Oum (1981 - 2015)_

"Aw." Was Kirby's response from his sad mood.

"I guess someone died." Pikachu replied.

"...Guess he was very famous." Ness said.

"Yeah..." Yoshi replied.

Soon everyone begin to pay respect to the man, even if they don't know him. Soon Kirby placed the next dics and push the 'play' button.

* * *

 **Not bad eh? Like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just to let you! Also, the last part of this episode was a short dedicated of Monty Oum. He is good guy though, famous for his animations. Anyway, thanks for reading! Ciao!**


	45. Episode 44 - Chuck Norris VS Segata

**Episode 44 - Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro**

 **Chuck Norris Belongs to... well, himself (A/N: I don't know.)**

 **Segata Sanshiro Belongs to Sega.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Death Battle Belongs To Screwattack.**

 **Soundtracks Belongs To Their Respective Owner(s)/Creator(s).**

* * *

As the show begins, Kirby placed the next dics and hit the 'play' button.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Tall tales of superhuman feats have existed for as long as man has been telling stories... and today, we pit the greatest of these legends in a clash of East meets West.

"Oh great, another celebrity fight." Pikachu muttered.

"But this time... this one is a fight between two grown men." Palutena said.

 **Boomstick: Chuck Norris... no real introduction needed.**

"Well there's a famous person." Snake said. "I don't know why but I like his bread."

Wiz: And Segata Sanshiro, defender of the Sega Saturn... of all things.

"Hm?" Sonic looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Kirby asked.

"It's strange, but I think I know this guy somewhere before." Sonic answered.

"Where?" Kirby asked.

"I... don't know." Sonic answered again.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Everyone then sees an ancient Chinese morale picture.

 **Boomstick: In ancient China, there was a legend that one day a child would be born from a dragon and vanquish evil from the land.**

"Would that actually happen...?" Pit said, nervously. Everyone shrugged, knowing it may or may not be happening.

 **Boomstick: That man... is NOT Chuck Norris, because Chuck Norris killed that man!**

"That's uh... a weird way to start a backstory." Sonic said, weirdly.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Carlos Ray Norris**

 **Born March 10, 1940**

 **Served as an Air Policeman for the U.S. Airforce in 1958**

 **Karate career, 1964-1974**

 **\- Racked up 183 victories, won 30 tournaments**

 **Opened up a chain of karate schools**

 **\- Trained Steve McQueen, Donny Osmond, and Bob Barker...**

 **\- Yes, Bob Barker from the Price Is Right (Snake liked that show)8**

 **Politically known to be conservative**

* * *

Wiz: Carlos Ray Norris... yes that's his real name... was born into to a humble Oklahoma family in 1940. A loner, mediocre student and all-around physically-unintimidating pacifist, his childhood... was... pitiful.

Everyone looked and seemed somewhat looked sorry for Chuck for his life of misery and pitfulness.

 **Boomstick: That is until he answered the call of his country, joined the United States military, and began training in martial arts. From the day he threw his first punch, his life was changed forever.**

Now they see him as a grown man with a bread and looked like he's about to a famous celebrity and fighter.

 **Chuck Norris**

"Whoa, he's quite a handsome man." Jigglypuff said, dreamily. Nana nodded as she blushed a little.

"Indeed, he seems manly." Palutena said with a smile.

"He seems good, very good..." Samus said with sudden interest in Chuck Norris.

This got Kirby, Snake, Ike, Captain Falcon and Pit in an unhappy mood. 'He's not that great...' They said in thought due to jealousy.

 **(*Cues: Party Crashers - The Expendables 2*)**

Wiz: Turns out Chuck is unnaturally gifted in the ways of violence.

"Huh. So, he's good with violence. Good for him." Snake said.

Wiz: After his military career, he wandered America for 10 years battling in martial arts competitions. He racked up 183 victories, held the professional midway karate championship title for 6 years, AND became the 1st westerner in the history of Taekwondo to earn the 8 degree black belt.

"Whoa, man he's stronger and more competitive than Ryu." Pit commented.

"And how will Ryu react if he faced a guy like him?" Sonic asked.

"It'll be a massive karate fight."Ike replied.

 **Boomstick: But he didn't stop there. Chuck achieved black belt status in 5 additional disciplines: Tang Soo Do, Karate, Brazilian Jujitsu, Judo, and even one he created... CHUCK KWON DO.**

"5 fighting styles at once?! Man, this guy is unbelievability strong!" Pit said, shocked.

"How is that guy so powerful and strong for mastering 4 fighting styles and one he created on his own?" Ness said, surprised.

"I don't know, but don't forget he's a celebrity." Yoshi

Wiz: Close. It's actually Chun Kuk Do, or "Universal Way". Where Chuck harnesses the powers of the universe to achieve superhuman feats.

"That's impossible!" Pit said, shocked.

"I never heard of a man that can harness the power of the universe." Palutena said, surprised.

"That's completely stupid. No one can harness that much power." Junior smudge.

 **(*Cues: The Delta Force - Main Theme*)**

 **Chuck Norris: With one hand, I can crush coal into a diamond.**

"Yikes." Was Sonic's response.

"I guess he does harness the universe power." Ness replied.

Wiz: So impressed at himself, he hired a team of filmmakers to document his life of newfound powers. Some of these real-life accounts include the Delta Force, Walker: Texas Ranger, and Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos... just to name a few.

"Whoa, they made two movie films and a TV show, is there's nothing this guy can do?" Pikachu said, surprised.

 **Boomstick: According to these archives, Chuck can kick a man so hard that he does six backflips, fire more bullets from a machine gun than it can actually hold without reloading, and even transform into (*beep*)ing animals.**

Chuck Norris, as a bird, flies toward a hunter, who turns around and then screams as Chuck Norris transforms back and kicks him.

"Okay, I get that he kicks and fires bullets, but animal transformation?" Pit asked.

"You sure we're not dealing a superhuman?" Pac-man asked.

"No idea..." Mega Man answered.

 **Boomstick: Why doesn't he do that more often?**

Wiz: Because the most dangerous animal in the world, is... Chuck Norris.

"Oh right, the only animal that's most dangerous is himself." Pikachu said in response.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Chuck has taken his already unprecedented abilities even further through over 35 years of intense training on his secret weapon, the Total Gym.

"Total Gym?" Kirby asked.

 **Boomstick: He even had to create his own pants with a secret gusset to keep them from exploding off his body due to his sheer kicking power. He calls them... "Chuck Norris ACTION JEANS".**

Snake whistled. "Those are some nice jeans." He commented as he sees Chuck Norris's infamous kick pose while wearing his trademark jeans.

Wiz: Naturally, powers like these has spawned hundreds- no, thousands of myths of what Chuck Norris is capable of, making it very difficult to separate fact from fiction. That is until Chuck released a book officially chronically 101 of his favorite feats.

"He even got his own book! Man, I wish I could read it and see it's juicy details." Pit said in amazement.

 **(*Cues: Algiers - The Delta Force*)**

* * *

 **CHUCK NORRIS FACTS**

 **#66 Inside Chuck Norris is a smaller, tougher Chuck Norris**

 **#75 Chuck Norris can unscramble an egg**

 **#84 There is no global warming; Chuck was cold, so he turned up the sun**

 **#100 Chuck promised never to go skydiving again, one Grand Canyon is enough**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fact #67: When Chuck Norris does push ups, he pushes the Earth down.**

"Say what?!" Pit and Ness said in shock.

"You got to be kidding!" Bowser Jr. said, dumbfounded.

Wiz: Fact #95: Chuck Norris is so fast, he can run around the world and punch himself in the back of the head.

"Won't it hurt?" Pit said in concern.

"To Chuck, that's a big 'no'." Ness replied.

"Tsk. For a guy that claims to run around the world, I can do better." Sonic boasted.

"Sure..." Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: Fact #80: According to Einstein's Theory of Relativity, Chuck Norris can roundhouse kick you... yesterday.**

"..." Pit and Ness didn't say anything that.

"Go on." Pikachu said, simply just moving things along.

Wiz: Fact #71: Scientist has estimated that the energy given off from the Big Bang was roughly equivalent to 1 CNRK: 1 Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick.

"Okay, that's just plain impossible." Said the PSI Kid.

"I'm no astronomist, but I don't think that's how it happen." Mega Man said.

 **Boomstick: And those are just the few of the ones we know are true. In addition, legend has it that beneath his magnificent beard lies a third fist.**

"How did the-you know what, forget it!" Ness said, now giving up. He couldn't handle all that ridiculous feat.

 **(*Cues: Rescue - The Expendables 2*)**

Wiz: Chuck is as tough as they comes... or rather tougher. Once, after being beaten unconscious and buried underground inside a truck, he revived himself with a beer shower, and miraculously drove the truck OUT OF THE EARTH!

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Kirby said, amazed.

"I guess he's one of those guys that accomplished the impossible possible." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: He's proficient with many different vehicles. Speedboats, helicopters, a motorcycle that shoots rockets, and weaponized dolphins.**

Wiz: ...Whom he can communicate with.

 _Chuck Norris: I'll take care of Angelfish. And you guys make sure no one gets out of here._

"Seems he rode a lot of vehicles that are good to his caliber." Palutena said.

"Makes me want to know if I can ride a different vehicle than my Blue Falcon." Captain Falcon said.

 **Boomstick: He also has a keen sense of awareness, and is ready for anything. Even a giant alligator parachuting in through a window.**

Wiz: He also put together a team of heroes and save the world on multiple occasions.

 **Boomstick: This really is all that is man.**

"Guess he's a famous guy from both real world and tv media, including film making." Said Ike.

"Strong and tough, like a leader." Jigglypuff gushed. Kirby puffed up from hearing that.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Does not have a flawless martial arts record**

 **\- Suffered 10 losses and 2 draws**

 **His chest hair is so dense that grabbing it is like Velcro**

 **The only martial art he's achieved the highest rank in is the one he invented**

 **Even he couldn't get Mike Huckabee elected President of the U.S.A. (Snake: Figures...)**

* * *

Wiz: But don't mistaken unrelenting masculinity for perfection. Despite his impressive martial arts records, he still suffered a total of 10 loses.

"So much for his fighting record." Snake muttered.

 **Boomstick: And that's not to mention his massive amount of chest hair.** (Pikachu: Gross...) **Although infinite and a source of power, it makes him easily grabable, and even once aided in his own, you know, death at the hands of Bruce Lee.**

And Boomstick wasn't kidding. They see Chuck Norris fighting a kung fu fighter named Bruce Lee, along with grabbing his chest hair and was knocked out by him.

"Well, atleast we found a weakness." Pit said, simply.

"Yeah, but that fight between them was quite... disturbing." Ike commented.

"Indeed." Snake agrees.

Wiz: Luckily for Chuck, Death itself fears him, so he just, kinda... kept going.

"Oh great, even in death he never gives up." Junior said, slightly unhappy.

 **Boomstick: In all our years or research, we've never found an opponent worthy enough to take on the roundhouse kicking, beard-punching, Texas Ranger... until now!**

 _(Cut to a scene from The Expendables 2)_

 _Sylvester Stallone (as Barney Ross): I heard another rumor, that you were bitten by a king cobra._

 _Chuck Norris (as Booker): Yeah I was. But after five days of agonizing pain... the cobra died._

Barney and various character are in disbelief after Booker states this.

"Well... that was... something." Sonic replied.

Despite him being a famous celebrity and famous martial artist, Chuck Norris accomplish many things that are impossible. He's qute powerful with him being on tv, movies and others like that. And when heard that he lose 10 matches, everyone seems to make concern thoughts about his fights and his martial art fighting cricut.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

Everyone sees a Japanese morale picture.

 **(*Cues: Training Mode (Vintage Score) - Killer Instinct*)**

Wiz: Japanese folklore hosts a plethora of horrifying tales. Raiden, the God of Thunder, devours the stomachs of children. Kappas, monsters that dwell in rivers, drowns their victims and rip their souls out their anus.

"Oh god! TMI!" Pit said, covering his ears.

"Gee, we don't want to hear that." Ness exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: And then there's the legend of the karate master who will beat you within an inch of your life if you aren't playing a Sega Saturn.**

"...Huh...?" Was everyone's response.

Then they notice the man walking away with the kids knocked out and a game console (Sega Saturn) on the ground.

"So that's the story of this guy? He beats anyone who isn't play a console that nobody ever played anymore?" Ness said in disbelief.

"Well, atleast it's put to a good start." Said Mega Man.

 **(*Cues: Segata Sanshiro - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: His name is Segata Sanshiro.**

THey now see a man wearing a white karate outfit, just like Ryu, except he has bushy hair and his sleeve torn off and doesn't a red headband on his forehead and fighting gloves. But he does a black belt and looks kinda buff and doesn't wear shoes.

 **Segata Sanshiro**

Segata throws a man, who screams.

 **Boomstick: Men.**

The thrown man hits the ground, causing him to explode.

 **Boomstick: Women.**

 _Woman (Club Girl): Segeta Sanshiro..._

 **Boomstick: Children.**

 _Little Boy: *crying* Segeta Sanshiro!_

 **Boomstick: Nobody is safe from Segata's wrath.**

"Why? What's the problem with him?" Sonic asked.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **His name and appearance refer to the genesis of Judo**

 **In a previous life, was a motorcycle-riding cyborg superhero.**

 **Lives alone in the mountains, always trains using a giant Sega Saturn**

 **His theme song orders others to play Sega Saturn "until your fingers break"**

* * *

Wiz: In 1997, Sega's latest console, the Sega Saturn, was failing. Nintendo was dominating the market and things seemed bleak for this once great video game titan.

"So? Nintendo games and conscoles are more popular. Why's that a problem?" Samus asked.

"It is because Sega Saturn conscoles were having prices so low, the Sega company were about to go bankrupt." A new voice called out.

Everyone looked up and saw the Hands (Master and Crazy) appearing out of nowhere.

"Master Hand! Crazy Hand!" Kirby said, surprised to see them.

"How long have you two been floating upn there?" Sonic asked.

"About 3 episodes ago." Crazy Hand replied.

"Okay," Lucas says.

"So, you have any idea about Segata?" Mega Man asked.

"Well, a long time ago, the Sega company made a new game conscole that is far similar to Sega Genesis, they call it 'Sega Saturn'." Master Hand explained.

"But the rival company, Nintendo, created something new that isn't obsolete to the SNES and NES, along with Mega Drive. That's known to be the Nintendo 64." Crazy Hand added.

"That is until sells for the 64 grew bigger and Sega Saturn was getting the lowest rating." Master Hand stated. "So someone outside the company got in and help the company."

"And by someone, you mean..." Snake began.

"Yep. Segata." Master Hand answered.

 **Boomstick: That is until a mysterious stranger appeared with a plan so crazy, it just might work. He'd travel the land and beat the shit out of anyone not playing a Saturn.**

"That seems a little forced." Pit said, nervously.

"That's what I said, when I witness his work." Master Hand said. "And I don't see why the company needs him for getting people playing Sega Saturn."

Wiz: And it did work. Sales skyrocketed, alongside the hospitalization of Japanese youth , but not much is known about this mysterious savior.

 **Boomstick: We do know that when he appeared, he had a giant Sega Saturn strapped to his back which he uses to train his physical and gaming prowess at the same time.**

And Boomstick wasn't kidding. They all literally saw Segata carrying a big Sega Saturn conscole strapped to his back and later used it to do his training.

"How is that considered training?" Pikachu asked.

"It's something that Segata always does when he goes around and hurt people for getting them to play Sega Saturn." Master Hand stated.

Wiz: And he appears to be dating Sakura from Sakura Wars. Yes, he is somehow dating a video game character.

"Uh... Cosplay?" Pit asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Crazy Hand replied.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Can outmatch an Olympic speed skater... barefoot (This shocks Ness)**

 **Able to duplicate himself and increase his size (This surprises everyone, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand.)**

 **Strong enough to punch falling cars and space shuttles into the air**

 **Doesn't flinch when baseballs hit his chest at 90 mph**

 **Can survive and speak in space, despite the lack of atmosphere**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well I'm not surprised because this guy has done some pretty amazing things. He's kicked a baseball for a home run, raced over 60 miles per hour on ice... barefoot... and won the World Cup by THROWING a player into the ball to score the winning goal.**

"I get baseball and soccer, but race over ice while barefoot, that was too extreme." Popo said, slightly concern.

"I'll admit, he's good. Too good." Snake replied.

Wiz: He is a master of disguise... and breaking and entering. He can duplicate and resize himself an unlimited number of times and once took down an entire club filled with people in only three moves.

 **Boomstick: But his favorite and most powerful technique is his earth-shattering judo throw, which can make his victims EXPLODE upon impact... twice.**

Everyone's now shock as they witness Segata doing his judo throw on his opponent and he exploded upon impact two times.

"Yikes. Talk about overkill." Said a shock Pit.

"Even with that amount of force to take down someone with a simply judo technique, I'd be more surprised if they haven't witnessed the damages that man made." Master Hand said.

Wiz: In just a few short years, Segata has successfully terrorize his entire homeland into loving Sega's floundering console. Sales even surpassed those of the Nintendo 64.

"So, they finally got people playing Sega's conscole. That's a good thing." Pikachu said.

"Yeah, buuuuuuut..." Master Hand said, about to say something important.

"Let me guess, there's the bad part of this, right?" Samus asked.

"Yes..." Master Hand answered. "There is."

 **Boomstick: So naturally, the Big N** (Crazy Hand: Hehehe. Big N.) **got jealous and launched a huge-ass missile at Sega's headquarters. Oh corporate squabbles...**

"Wait, what?!" Kirby and Pikachu said in shock.

"Yeah, that's the reaction we got when we heard of it." Said the first hand.

"But why a missile?!" Pichu said in shock.

"Nintendo got super BO of the fact that the Sega Saturn console were selling more higher than 64, so he did something so crazy that might blow the competition. Literally." Said Crazy Hand.

"Well, at least we all know how this story wraps up." Sonic said, not liking this.

Wiz: But Segata... who apparently resides on the roof of the Sega HQ... demonstrated to the world his most impressive feat of all.

 **Boomstick: He just straight up lept off the building onto the missile and stopped it against a glass window, then flipped it around and rode it into space.**

"What?! He can do that?!" Toon Link said in shock.

"Yes, he did. Even the companies of Nintendo and Sega were shock by this." Master Hand replied.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Est. missile weight: 1,800 kg**

 **Est. speed of missile: 5,800 km/h**

 **Duration of impact: .03 seconds**

 **Roughly 3x10^6 Js/m more than 70x momentum of a car moving 60 mph = the glass should shatter!**

* * *

Wiz: A missile of that size would travel around 3,600 miles per hour... something that no window pane in existence could possibly withstand. Just to stop it without cracking the glass, Segata would have had to make the missile weigh less than it should upon contact with him. The only possible explanation is that Segata is simply exempt from the laws of physics and theoretically capable of almost anything... such as surviving the vacuum of space.

"Which is definitely impossible." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Well... until the missile blew up and he died.**

Then they saw the nuclear missile explodes.

"Dang..." Was Pikachu's response.

"Aw man..." Toon Link said in a tragic tone.

"There goes everybody's known mascot." Snake said. Then heard Sonic coughing. "Well... secondary mascot."

 _Narrator: Segata Sanshiro wa kimitachi no kokoronou. (Segata Sanshiro will live on in your hearts.)_

"Aw." Was Kirby's response.

 **Boomstick: Or did he?**

"Huh?" Kirby said in confusion.

Wiz: The departing words from the Japanese commercial announcer claims that Segata will always live on in our hearts... but also he lived on in, you know, the regular way.

 **Boomstick: While most are blinded by the tears of sadness in their eyes, if you look closely, you'll see what appears to be a shooting star... or Segata reentering the Earth's atmosphere. But don't just take my word for it.**

"So, he's still alive...?" Villager asked.

"Maybe, some say he is, other didn't. They all believe they're crazy to believe that." Crazy Hand answered.

"But where is he right now?" Lucas asked.

"Nobody knows." Master Hand answered.

 **(*Cues: Segata Sanshiro - Main Theme (Metal)*)**

Wiz: One year after his supposed death, a strangely similar-looking man appeared in the game Rent A Hero #1. He mentored the main character in the ways of martial arts while claiming to have once been a great hero himself.

"Hey, I know that game, I used to play it awhile back in the 64 Smash Tourament." Kirby said.

"Hey, I played it too Kirby, don't forget that." Pikachu said, reminded him.

"Oh right..." Kirby said, forgot about that.

 **Boomstick: Then in 2012 as Sonic and friends competed in the race of ages, a man bearing a giant Sega Saturn on his back was seen steering a nuclear missile away from the track.**

"Huh? Wait a sec," Sonic said as he looks at the missile. "Yeah, I did remember seeing a man steering a missile like that."

"You think that was Segata?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe..." Sonic answered.

Wiz: But the most irrefutable evidence of all came in 2013 when Segata Sanshiro himself crashed a Sega Sound Unit concert and performed his own theme song live on stage. All video footage was destroyed, but we were able to recover a few surprisingly high-quality pictures.

"Hm. I wonder how that happened." Samus said as she and the others looked at Master and Crazy Hands.

"Uh... well, since the people who witness his "death" and everyone believe that he's gone, the Sega Company doesn't want everyone in the old generation know that he survived." Master Hand said in response.

"You sure?" Kirby asked.

"I'm positive." Master Hand answered.

Everyone were eyeing them then shrugged it and resumed watching the screen. 'Note to self: find and destory the remaining photos.' Master Hand said in his mind.

'No one must never know.' Crazy Hand said in his mind.

 **Boomstick: And as of the February 2015 issue of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic, a familiar-looking Judo master fought the blue blur in a tournament on Mobius... which is our own Earth 3,000 years in the future.**

"Wait, what? You mean that guy I fought... that was him?!" Sonic said in shell-shock.

"When you put it that way, yes!" Ness answered.

"Man, I didn't even know." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: There's only one logical conclusion: Segata's not only alive... he's immortal.**

"He is?! Awesome!" Pit said with amazement.

"Not even can take him." Palutena commented.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **His explosive Judo throw does not work on the undead**

 **\- When this failed, he becomes helpless and was overwhelmed by zombies**

 **Although he greatly helped the Sega Saturn, he could not save it**

 **Lost to Sonic the Hedgehog in a martial arts tournament**

* * *

Wiz: Death may not be able to conquer Segata, but he in turn has difficulties against the death of others... specifically club zombies.

"Ah! Zombies!" Kirby said, scared.

"Bet they're out for revenge on Segata for what he did to them." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: And ultimately while he successfully revived the Saturn, his skills were not enough to keep Sega on top forever.**

Wiz: Perhaps the reason he remains shadowed in anonymity is because he is biding his time, waiting for the right moment to step into the light and rescue Sega yet again.

 **Boomstick: God knows they need him now more than ever.**

Wiz: Regardless, it's safe to say that all should heed Segata's parting words... or else.

 **Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro! (You must play the Sega Saturn!)**

After that, everyone are having good thoughts on Segata. THey know that he fought and hurt people just to play the Sega Saturn, and he survived from being exploded by a missile and was shown in a couple of other appearances, including the one in the tournament Sonic was in. So ultimately, Segata is tough but strong.

Now for the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Ness: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Pikachu: Chuck Norris**

 **Yoshi: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Toon Link: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Young Link: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Mega Man: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Lucas: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Pac-man: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Villager: Chuck Norris**

 **Pit: Chuck Norris**

 **Popo: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Nana: Chuck Norris**

 **Pichu: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Sonic: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Jigglypuff: Chuck Norris**

 **Bowser Jr.: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Lady Palutena: Chuck Norris**

 **Captain Falcon: Chuck Norris**

 **Solid Snake: Chuck Norris**

 **Samus Aran: Chuck Norris**

 **Master Hand: Segata Sanshiro**

 **Crazy Hand: Segata Sanshiro**

Now for the result:

 **Chuck Norris: 5**

 **Segata Sanshiro: 14**

The old Sega Saturn judo master wins.

Now on the battle...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

In a log cabin next to a forest and mountain, Chuck Norris is seen sitting on a couch and watching television.

TV announcer: We'll return to Delta Force right after these messages.

On the television, a commercial for the Sega Saturn comes on and Segata Sanshiro appears.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro! (You must play Sega Saturn)_

Chuck Norris presses on his remote and changes to channel 10, but it too is a Sega Saturn commercial with Segata.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro!_

The commercial continues with footage from Sonic R (Which surprises Sonic), but it is changed to channel 39, where Segata once again appears dressed as Santa.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro!_

It changes to channel 13.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan..._

It changes to channel 25.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega..._

It changes to channel 69.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Satan..._

It changes to channel 40.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Shiro!_

"He's in every channel!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"This won't end well." Sonic replied.

Chuck Norris goes to change the channel by pressing on his remote once again, but then the television screen begins to warp and Segata jumps out of the TV with a giant Sega Saturn on his back, leaving the television broken.

"Yikes. Now he jumped out of the TV." Kirby exclaimed.

"This definitely won't end well." Sonic replied.

Chuck Norris stands up as Segata tosses the system at him. Chuck Norris proceeds to crack the system and turn it to dust with one hand.

 **(*Cues: Snapped - Air Gear*)**

 **FIGHT!**

Segata shouts and dashes at Chuck Norris, going for his Judo throw, but he steps back out of its range and punches Segata in the head. Barely phased, Segata punches him in the head as well. Chuck Norris strikes Segata's chest, Segata does the same to Chuck, and Chuck Norris does a downward punch to Segata. The two both exchange a number of blows as a faster rate, then Chuck Norris backflips, pulls out a machine gun, and fires it at Segata. Segata simply gets into his stance and the bullets simply bounce off of Segata's chest.

"That one was leading off on a good start." Said Snake.

While still firing his machine gun, Chuck Norris kicks Segata, knocking him through the cabin into a tree. Segata still stands as the tree he had struck breaks behind him. Chuck Norris looks over at Segata from the hole in his cabin and points at him and clenches his fist.

 _Chuck Norris: If you come back in here, I'm gonna hit you with so many rights that you're gonna beg for a left._

Segata lifts up the broken tree and spins it around at a rapid rate before throwing it at Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris rolls below its as it destroys his cabin. Chuck Norris covers the distance quickly and strikes Segata with an uppercut, then two more punches to his head. Seeing Segata remaining unphased, Chuck Norris unveils his third first from underneath his beard and uppercuts Segata with it as well.

"Okay, that one was impossible." Ness exclaimed.

He then runs around the Earth within an instant, leaving a fiery trail behind him, to punch Segata in the back of the head. The impact levels the entire forest as Chuck Norris cracks his knuckles. Segata leaps out of the wreckage and Judo throws Chuck Norris into the mountain. Chuck Norris manages to recover from the throw, but his impact with the mountain causes an explosion. Shortly afterward, another explosion occurs, destroying the mountain.

"Uh-oh. This can not be good." Young Link said.

Segata overlooks the ruined mountain, then walks away. Chuck Norris flies back to the battlefield leaving a small crater where he is as Segata turns around.

 **(*Cues Yooo - (Kabuki Sound Effect)*)**

Chuck Norris and Segata stare down each other as Segata's clones surround Chuck Norris. The Segata's all perform the same stance.

"Well, he was kidding about the hundreds of clones that appear behind him." Ness said.

"How will chuck survive this?" Toon Link said in question

 **(*Cues: Ethan Meixsell - Thor's Hammer*)**

Suddenly, one of them grabs Chuck Norris from behind and throws him at another clone, who kicks him, then at another who punches him in the head, and another who kicks him in the groin. From above, the circle of Segata's continue knocking Chuck Norris back and forth until one Segata clone throws him to the ground.

"Outmatched and outnumbered." Crazy Hand commented.

As Chuck Norris lies there, the ground begins shaking, revealed to be Segata's footsteps as a giant.

"Whoa, he's huge!" Pit said in surprised.

"The more clones he gets, the bigger he gets." Pac-man said.

Segata roars as he goes for a punch, but Chuck Norris he blocks the punch with one of his own and then uppercuts Segata. Chuck Norris then leaps upward into the air and lands on Segata, knocking him through the ground. As it turns out, he actually knocked Segata through the entire Earth, breaking the planet in half. Chuck Norris does a push up and pushes the ground, causing his half of the planet to fly towards towards the moon where Segata is. It strikes the moon, breaking it in half and pushing Segata. On that half of the earth, Sanshiro punches the half back and then while in space notices that he is by Saturn as its ring gives off a glow. Segata takes Saturn's ring and flips it multiple times to increase its speed and power.

Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro!

Segata finally throws the ring as Chuck Norris sees it flying towards him, even cutting through Mars in the process. It strikes Chuck Norris and breaks through Venus and Mercury before sending the two into the sun. Segata arrives riding an asteroid as Chuck Norris exits the sun as it reaches critical mass. The sun explodes as Chuck and Segata stare at each other as the "Deal with it" sunglasses fall on them.

"Deal with it!" Kirby and Pikachu declared.

Their sunglasses come off and the two see that the explosion had created a black hole, which grows in size, eventually bringing the two into it.

"Oh man, even in space they'll get what's coming!" PIt exclaimed.

"Now what are they gonna do?" Pikachu asked.

 **(*Cues: Cues To Glory - Two Steps From Hell*)**

They both attempt one final blow as Chuck Norris's roundhouse kick and Segata's punch clash with each other. As their blows collide, allusions of the three fully-evolved starter Pokémon standing near each other, Ryu battling Scorpion, Captain America battling Batman, Sol Badguy battling Ragna, and even a 2D image of Super Saiyan God Goku punching Superman appear. The sheer power of their blows combined with the black hole causes everything to disappear.

In the aftermath, there is a constellation of stars which form Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro fighting.

 **KO?**

 _ **Announcer: Apocalyptic!**_

* * *

"WH-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?!" Pikachu, Pit, Kirby and Junior exclaimed in shock.

"I… don't know…" Ness answered slowly.

"After their fierce battle, I say their fighting prowess are far superior to the gods." Master Hand stated.

"You think they're okay?" Lucas asked.

"Who knows." Crazy Hand answered.

(*Cues: The Expendables 2 - Respect*)

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that was awesome! But who won?**

Wiz: I don't know. I think they're still going.

"How can it be?" Kirby asked.

Wiz: Our instruments just can't pick them up anymore. I believe they might have ripped a hole in space time. So, they either traveled to another dimension, or completely destroyed their plane of existence... or both.

"Or one of the other." Said Ness.

 **Boomstick: Well, God have mercy on wherever they ended up. I guess this one just kinda spaced out.**

Kirby and Pikachu slightly chuckled at the pun as they and the other cheered on this battle, even though both of the combatant disappeared to another dimension.

"Well, that was unexpected." Master Hand said, slightly.

"Yeah," Crazy Hand agrees.

"Uh, you guys continue on watching Death Battle, I'm going back to my office to sort out… things." Replied Master Hand as he disappeared out of the room.

"Yeah, me too." Crazy Hand said as he also disappeared out of them, leaving the others in confusion.

"What was that about?" Pikachu asked.

Everyone shrugged as no one knew it either, but that is until the next preview comes in.

 **Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE…**

The sounds of rain and thunder came as everyone sees a tower within an old city where they someone on top of it. It appeared to be a knight with Azure Blue Armor. On his left is a giant monster hand and on his right he's carrying a sword that most of the smasher recognize: Soul Edge.

"No way, is that…" Pit said, recognizing the knight.

"Uh-huh." Kirby nodded in agreement.

But before they ask, they see the demonic blue knight jumped from the building and landed to the next one, then later jumped to a nearby building as he used his sword to slide down to the ground…

 **Nightmare**

"I always knew that Nightmare would come eventually…" Pikachu said, grieving.

"The big dude with the blue armor and big demonic sword? Who won't?" Sonic commented.

"But who he's facing?" Kirby asked.

"We'll find out soon." Ness replied.

 **VS**

Then a voice came in.

 _?: And you are…?_

They now sees an older looking male combatant.

 _?: I'm Guts._

 **Guts**

They see him wielding a big sword as he slice a monster where blood were spilled. Then they see the azure knight in his new armored form, wielding the demonic Soul Edge upward. As the music played epically, the two new combatants looked like they're about to fight.

 **Nightmare (Soul Calibur) VS Guts (Berserk)**

Everyone looked at each other at the moment, then decided to watch the last episode for tonight so without wasting time, Kirby placed the next and final disc and hit the 'play' button.


	46. Episode 45 - Guts VS Nightmare

**Episode 45 - Guts VS Nightmare**

 **Guts Belongs to Hakusensha, Inc.**

 **Nightmare Belongs to Namco Bandai.**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs to Nintendo**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

* * *

"Okay guys, the last episode of the day." Kirby said with somewhat a nervous tone.

"So, are we doing this?" Pikahcu said, nervously.

"I guess so..." Kirby replied.

But before Kirby could start it, a new voice came in as it spoke, "Hey, mind if we join in?"

Kirby, along with the others, looked and saw only Link, along with Zelda, Marth, Roy, Lucina, Robin (Male), Corrin, and Cloud.

"Hey guys!" Kirby said with a smile.

"Well, almost everybody are here. And I see you brought Lucina, Robin (Male) and Corrin to join in." Sonic said with a smirk.

"And Cloud too." Toon Link added.

"Well, we got bored so we decided to join in." Link said, sheepishly.

"'Bored?' Come on," Marth cuts into the conversation. "the only one who was bored was you and you suddenly dragged us here to watch Death Battle with the others."

Link sweatdropped as he glare a little at him. "Well, at least it helps with bordem." He replied.

"Hmph. I doubt it." Cloud muttered.

"Well, since you guys are here, we're about to watch the last episode of the day, care to join us?" Pikachu asked.

"Sure, why not. And I can see both Bowser Jr., Lady Palutena, Snake and Samus are joining in as well." Corrin answered.

"Well, quit talking and start joining." Snake replied rudely.

And so they did. Once everyone is seated, Kirby place the next final dics and hits the 'play' button. Once again, the ad for Squarespace was mentioned again.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: For untold decades, scientists have searched for a legitimate method of measuring a person's level of badassness... completely missing the obvious answer.

 **Boomstick: Just check out the size of his sword.**

Ike and Cloud seems a bit intimidate by big swords as they too wielded big sword.

 **Boomstick: Like Guts, the brutal black swordsman from Berserk.**

Wiz: And Nightmare, the demonic scourge from Soul Calibur.

"Wha-?! Nightmare?!" Link said in shock.

Zelda looked at him oddly. "You know this knight?" She asked.

"Ehh... sort of." Link answered slightly.

The young smashers, including Pit, knew of him especially since Link told him about his secret mission/journey he had back in their world.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

For their first combatant, they see a rather tall man, standing at 6'8" or 204cm with a strong, heavily scarred muscular frame. His short, black hair is fitted with pointy spikes. While, at first glance, he appears to be in his thirties and he bears a scar, crossing the bridge of his nose. His right eye is closed indefinitely. He also a giant sword and a cap over his body and armor, including his prosthetic arm.

 **Guts**

 **(*Cues: Berserk - Et Voici Guts*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm**

 **Weight: 230 lbs/104.3 kg**

 **AKA The Black Swordsman**

 **Occupation: Mercenary**

 **Mentors: Gambino, Griffith, Godo**

 **Branded sacrifice to Femto**

 **Former Hawk's Raiders commander**

 **Trained to fight since the age of 6**

 **Hates the weak**

* * *

Wiz: In the realm of Midland, rumors run rampant of a man wielding a humongous blade slaying any that get in his way, but before his legend grew, this black swordsman was known simply as 'Guts'.

"Huh. He's well build. I like to hear to his story." Snake commented.

"He's quite strong. Even for a warrior like him." Palutena said with interest.

"And he's tall, really tall. Like a giant." pichu replied

 **Boomstick: Oh ho, man, I'm so excited. Guts is one of the most badass and hardcore characters ever.**

They see Guts shouts and swings a smaller sword, which shatters a ball and chain's ball.3

"Whoa, he destroyed that ball and chain weapon like it was nothing." Pit said with amazment.

"How powerful is this 'Guts' character?" Marth asked.

 **(*Cues: Berserk - Boscorn 2*)**

Wiz: But the story of Guts is not for the faint of heart.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, it's... kind of dark. You've been warned.**

Everyone listened in to the story behind this mysterious swordsman.

Wiz: After a brutal massacre, Guts was born from the corpse of his mother, who had been hanged from a tree.

"WHAT?!" Most of the fighters exclaimed in shock.

Everyone grew shock and grieve upon seeing the corpses of people hanged to a tree, including Guts' mother. They felt slightly angry on whoever done this maasacre.

"Those poor soul..." Palutena said, shaking her head out of pity.

"By the goddesses, this is gruesome." Zelda said with grieve.

"I think... I think I'm going to sick." Pikachu said, looking like he's about to turn green.

"You and me both." Kirby said, also looking like he's about to turn green.

 **Boomstick: And we're just getting started. Baby Guts was discovered by a traveling band of mercenaries and was adopted by the camp whore.**

"Hehehe. Camp whore." Junior said, but later smacked by Samus.

Wiz: Who... died of the plague three years later. **(Pikachu: D'oh! Stupid guilt...)** With no one left to turn to, Guts was mentored by the mercenary leader Gambino, who began training him in swordsmanship when he was just six years old.

"At age 6?! That's incredible!" Pit said with amazement.

"Tsk. Big deal, I haven't even began training to take on swordsmanship when I was 5." Link said.

"Uh, I also did too, remember?" Young Link said.

"Oh right." Link said, slightly remembered.

"Still, I'm surprise Guts managed to wield a sword at that age." Ike said with interest.

"Well, some children were taking in to know the basic of swords and how to fight, though it's a bit dangerous for someone that young to wield a sword." Palutena said, slowly stated.

 _?: Hey Guts! Why don't you use a smaller sword? One right for your size?_

Guts tries to attack Gambino, who then knees him. Everyone winced at that move.

 _Gambino: We don't carry any baby-sized swords for kids here anyway._

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: An extremely determined student of war, Guts was soon brought on to the battlefield and killed his first man at the age of nine.

"Hm. Impressive." Snake said with interest.

 **Boomstick: Despite his skill, life wasn't all murder sunshine and rainbows. Young Guts was constantly abused in many ways that I don't really want to go into. But these awful things he had to endure kickstarted the long and excruciating process of grooming Guts into the scariest man in the world.**

They all cringed at the now grown man, Guts, and started killing soldiers that are in his way. Kirby, Pikachu, Ness and Pit looked liked they're about lose their lunch.

 **(*Cues: Berserk - More Death and Silence 2*)**

Wiz: After killing his crazed adopted father in self-defense...

Wiz wasn't kidding as they saw him stabbing Gambino (who was injured) through the chest.

"Make that a little bit 'too' self-defense." Pit said, slightly.

"But hey, at least Guts wasn't kill." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Guts became a lone mercenary and a damn good one. Recognized for his skill, he was recruited by a mercenary group called the Band of the Hawk. Lead by an ambitious man named Griffith.

They now see a man with average height, possessing an athletic muscular build and a somewhat pale skin tone. He has long, curly white hair and blue eyes.

"Hm. He's quite handsome." Palutena simply said.

"I kinda agrees." Samus said with interest.

"Wow, he's cute." Jigglypuff said with a small blush. Nana nodded in that agreement.

"Hm. He's quite the charm." Zelda said in response.

This got Kirby, Pit, Ike, Snake and even Link jealous. 'He's not that great.' They all thought.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: The Hawk's raiders would be Guts's first taste of comradery and friendship.

 **Boomstick: Over the next three years, they single-handedly ended a one-hundred year war.**

"Huh. Good for him." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: Things were looking up for Guts. And then Griffith summoned a horde of demons, transformed into a bat monster, and murdered all of Guts' friends, and claimed ownership of Guts' soul by branding his neck.**

"So much for your pretty boy." Pit grunted at the girls.

"Figures he might do traitorous act." Link said.

"Should've seen that coming." Ike replied.

 **Boomstick: If that wasn't dramatic enough, Griffith then raped Guts' girlfriend in the pool of his friends' blood as he watched, pinned down with his eye gouged out and forced to cut of his own arm.**

Everyone's eyes were widen from hearing this. Heck even Ike and Cloud were surprised by this. "Well, that was... dark." Palutena said, slightly. Then slowly spoke in a sad tone, "That poor man..."

"Man, I've met a lot of people with gruesome tales, but this one... it's the worst." Ike said, slowly.

"Even I had a dreadful life..." Cloud replied slowly.

"But how does this reacted to the boys, including Jigglypuff and Nana?" Samus said, slowly.

Palutena, Snake, Ike, Link, Corrin, Cloud, Marth, Roy and Zelda noticed that Kirby and the others, including Pit, Sonic, Jigglypuff, Nana and Junior, are gone. Then they heard 'Blergh' sound coming from the bathroom (including the trashcans), but once they turn, they spotted Pikachu, Junior and Popo barfing by the trashcans, then heard more barfing by the bathroom, meaning that Kirby and and his friends are in there, vomiting.

"Uh, I'm sure they're gonna be fine." Marth said, reassuring.

With that, they resume back to Death Battle as Snake unpaused the video.

 **(*Cues: Berserk - Monster*)**

Wiz: Definitely not his best day. After all that, Guts dedicated his entire life to murdering Griffith as painfully and brutally as possible...

"And how will he accomplish that?" Link asked.

Wiz: ...while fighting demons on a daily basis as they are drawn to his brand like moths to a flame.

"...Oh." was Link's response.

"So, the demons are like moths that are attracted to light. Meaning they're drawn to Guts' soul thanks to Griffith." Link stated.

"Well yeah, but... fighting demons are very difficult to fighting invisible creatures." Corrin said, as he thought about those said creatures from Valla.

"...Monsters and demons of any kind will attack their prey for anything. Guess he faced a lot of demons." Cloud stated.

 **(*Cues: Berserk - Blood and Guts (Passionate)*)**

 **Boomstick: But to do this, he needs the right tools for the job.**

Everyone started to listen in on what Boomstick has to say about his arsenal, Kirby and his pals, who came back from their vomiting.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Mechanical Hand**

 **\- Cannon Arm**

 **\- Repeater Crossbow**

 **\- Flame Gun**

 **\- Magnetized to better grip sword**

 **Miniature Bombs**

 **\- Explosive radius: 15 ft/4.6 m**

 **\- Approx. the size of a golf ball**

 **\- Spiked for sticking to foes**

 **Throwing Knives**

 **Short Dagger**

 **Berserker Armor**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He carries a belt of throwing knifes and a pouch of mini bombs even demons can't take.**

"Huh. He carries knives and mini bombs that can harm demons. I'm impressed." Palutena commented.

Wiz: He also received a new mechanical hand, which houses a flamethrower, repeater crossbow, and a hidden single shot cannon... perfect for blasting a demon's face off.

 **Boomstick: Surprise, bitch!** (Pikachu: Ha! *Burgle*)

Wiz: But none of that compares to Guts' primary tool of destruction, the giant blade known as Dragonslayer.

They see a massive sword that is larger than Guts, which has no crossguard; the blade itself, being both wider and thicker than the grip, functions as an improvised one instead. And it has single bolt holds the blade and hilt together, and at the end of the bolt is a single chain link, which functions as the sword's sheath; by slinging a hook over his shoulder.

Sonic whistled. "Man, that's one badass sword." He commented.

"It's even bigger than Ike's and Cloud's swords." Pikachu said.

This got to Ike's and Cloud's attention. As they looked at their swords and at Guts' sword, they noticed that Pikachu was right. It's way bigger than theirs.

Then as they continued watching, they see Guts wielding his sword and sliced to a human in half. After a single slash, a table is covered in blood and half of a man screams as he falls to the ground. Pikachu and Kirby turned green again as they rushed to the trashcan to burf again.

"Whoa, that is one massive sword!" Pit said, looking either amazed or freighten.

"How is it that this one big, heavy sword is good enough for Guts? It looks so massive, not even a giant can wield it." Captain Falcon said.

"Don't know. But I guess this weapon is a perfect weapon for him. I wonder why." Palutena replied.

And, as Kirby and Pikachu (along with Ness), goes on puking, they witnessed him slashing a demon where it's blood were spilled.

 **(*Cues: Berserk - Forces (God Hand Mix)*)**

 **Boomstick: Massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough, it's too big to be called a sword. More like a heap of raw iron. And it might just be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.**

"I... won't call it 'beautiful'." Link said, slightly.

* * *

 **DRAGONSLAYER**

 **Length: 6'6"/198 cm**

 **Weight: Approx. 400 lbs/180 kg**

 **Forged by Godo**

 **Made of steel, yet somehow stronger than steel**

 **Resides in both the physical & astral planes of existence simultaneously**

* * *

Wiz: Forged by the legendary hermit Godo, Dragonslayer was made to... well... slay a dragon. Unfortunately, it was laughed off as impossible to use by anyone.

 **Boomstick: ...except for Guts.**

"Oh right, since he first wielded a sword as a child, he can handle any big sword, especially Dragonslayer." Robin said, remembered from the first part.

"Yeah, but... made to kill a dragon? Isn't that a little farfetched?" Roy asked.

"Well, swordsmen kill dragons with weapons that can kill them, so... no, it's not." Link stated.

Wiz: Standing six and a half feet long and weighing over 400 pounds, the Dragonslayer is enormous.

"I'll admit... it is a big sword." Corrin admitted.

"Though I like to know how it got to be this big to begin with? I mean, what's the deal with carrying bigger swords?" Pit asked.

Wiz: Though not unfeasible. In real life, the largest sword ever used in battle belonged to a Frisian freedom fighter and stood seven feet tall.

"Does that answer your question?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, a little." Pit answered.

Wiz: Though it wasn't nearly as heavy: only 14 pounds (14 lbs (6.35 kg)).

"Gee, I always the Darknuts carry bigger swords than that." Toon Link commented.

"Which means that, comparing to the Dragonslayer, it's a LOT heavier than that of a normal sword." Ness replied.

"Damn.." Ike cursed.

"..." Cloud didn't say anything from it.

 **Boomstick: With a single swing of Dragonslayer, Guts can cleave through a man wearing heavy armor... along with his weapon, his horse, and any other people, animals, or demons that happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

"Holy crap! He can kill anyone with that sword! Even knights and gladiators!" Said a shock Pit.

"Goodness. He's like a massive force that cannot be trifled with." Palutena said in shock.

"A powerful weapon such as that may be cool, but also dangerous." Mega Man said, slightly frightened.

"I don't think I could even face a man like him." Marth said, looking a bit scared.

"If I see a man like him, I would warn the people of Hyrule and stay as far away from that man." Zelda said with a freighting tone.

"I maybe the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, but this guy is way beyond fighting." Link said, slightly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't fight him either." Toon Link added.

"Yeah, me too." Young Link replied.

Wiz: And after killing over a thousand demons... **(Pikachu, Pit, Yoshi, Villager and Kirby: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!)** no, I did not stutter... Dragonslayer has bathed in so much demonic blood that it now resides in both the physical and astral planes of existence... somehow. Meaning it is capable of harming any supernatural beings.

"Wait! I'm a supernatural being!" Pit said in realization. "So does that mean-"

"Yep/Uh-huh/You got it!" Kirby, Pikachu and Junior all replied.

"Well, now I'm officially scared!" Pit exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: Even ghoooooosts.**

And with that, they see Guts slashing ghosts with his sword.

"My god. He was kidding!" Roy said in shock.

"Even ghost can't touch." Snake said, surprised.

"...I suppose there's more to him with that sword than meets the eye." Cloud said, slowly.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Slew 100 men by himself in 1 night (This shocks Link, Marth, Roy, Corrin, Robin, Lucina, Toon Link, Young Link and Snake.)**

 **Survived combat with Nonferatu Zodd**

 **Shattered Grunbeld's shield**

 **Caught Grunbeld's dragon tail swing**

 **Has killed well over 1,000 enemies (This shocks Pit, Palutena, Samus, Captain Falcon, Mega Man, Sonic and Bowser Jr.)**

 **Survived countless wounds (This impressed Cloud)**

 **Killed the "Sea God" from within (This surprises Pit and Palutena)**

 **Once killed a demon disguised as a woman while banging her... no joke (That got Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Ness, Pac-man, Villager, Sonic, the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Lucas, Pichu and Bowser Jr. shock and got back to puking.)**

* * *

Wiz: Guts is an absolute monster in combat. (Pikachu: No shit!) He can move faster than the eye can track, killed one hundred soldiers on his own in a single night, and once jumped into the mouth of a giant sea god, cut his way through it, and killed it within.

Guts places his sword behind him.

 _Zodd: You intent to gamble your life on a single strike?_

"Sound about right." Cloud said.

 **(*Cues: Berserk - Des Cambrioleurs!*)**

 **Boomstick: Guts will do ANYTHING to defeat his foes, including jumping into fire or allowing himself to be impaled just to gain an advantage.**

"First off, 'Ow!', and secondly, 'Ouch!'" Pikachu winced.

 **Boomstick: And... somehow he always survives.**

Ness blinked at this. "How is he not dead?" He said, slowly.

 **Boomstick: He's fallen hundreds of feet, gotten stabbed through the face, taken one thousand supernatural punches at once, and even been run over by an... elf, fairy Mothra going supersonic speeds.**

"Tch. No way that bug is gonna be that fast." Sonic smudge.

"Oh, and you can't...?" Pikachu grunted in question.

Wiz: But his disregard for his own safety can be costly. Honestly, the only reason he's still alive is sheer dumb luck and unstoppable willpower.

"That justified my answer." Ness commented.

"A man with that much willpower he can't be taken likely." Lucina said in response.

 **Boomstick: And if Guts isn't tough enough on his own, he wears the Berserker Armor, the most insane battlegear you've ever seen.**

They now see Guts donning in a dark and scary looking armor; the Berserker Armor.

"Woah, that armor looks like it can hold in anyone wearing it." Pac-man commented.

"But why do I get the feeling that this armor looks like it's gonna be bad news for us?" Pit said, slightly.

Wiz: Activating the Berserker Armor seals off the wearer's nervous system, making him immune to pain and its natural inhibitions. This allows Guts to fight at his fullest potential, boosting his power and speed at the risk of damaging his own body.

"D'oh! Of course, there's always a side effect while wearing the armor." Pit said in disappointment.

"That, and it's cursed." Palutena added.

"Cursed?" Kirby asked.

"That armor made look powerful, but it's also cursed. Once worn, who knows what will happen to the bearer." Palutena stated.

 **Boomstick: With this armor, Guts' sword swing is more powerful than a cannonball, though the force can break his own arm** (Pikachu: Ouch.). **But don't worry: the cursed berserker armor will literally rip and pierce his body to pin the bones and muscles back in place.**

"Wait... so then, if the wielder of the armor gets injured, the armor repairs it?" Robin asked.

"Seems like it." Palutena answered.

"So, does that mean the armor has a healing factor?" Asked Pikachu.

Before anyone answers that question, Wiz quickly stated.

Wiz: Now don't get the wrong idea. The armor does not actually heal Guts; it just holds him together.

"Oh..." was Pikachu's response.

"Still a bit disrupting, but why is it cursed though?" Pit asked.

Wiz: This is dangerous because, well, even though Guts won't feel pain, that doesn't make him invincible.

 **Boomstick: Plus, the berserker armor also kinda forces Guts to give in to his inner demons and lose all sense of morality and restraint... making him the most violent demon-killer ever.**

Wiz: Violent and completely uncontrollable.

"So, when he wears the armor, he becomes a ruthless killing machine." Pit stated.

"I guess using the armor is like a conduit for unleashing his inner power." Robin said.

"Yeah... in a bad way." Link muttered.

 **Boomstick: Guts is the embodiment of rage and the epitome of badassery. Believe me, the last thing you wanna do is get in this guy's way.**

"We... will take note of that." Roy replied. Everyone nodded in understanding.

Guts approaches knights, who panic at his mere presence.

 _Guts: My sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You'd better pray you die quickly or this could be painful._

Despite him being born out of a dead mother, raising by an adopted mother who was married to an abusive father, Guts is known to be the deadliest combatant no one has ever faced. Kirby, Pit, Toon Link and Young Link did admit that he has a big sword and fought over a lot of battles, but to the others, they see him as a dangerous warrior. After experiencing a lot of bad things in his life and carrying a cursed armor, they have some doubts of him being a threat or a menace. So, they prayed they never seen a guy like that.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

They now see a sword with four faces, a brown grip, a split blade, demonic wings and guard and a cursed eerie single green eye. Then, looking at the sword's eye, they saw a big demonic sword and a crow flying in. **(A/N: If you guys play Soul Calibur and saw the intro, you know what it is.)**

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Legends Unveiled*)**

Wiz: Long, long ago, transcending history and the world, an enormous sword was forged, designed to be the deadliest weapon on the battlefield.

Then they see a big sword that looks so demonic and they see an eye on the middle.

"Soul Edge..." Link said, slowly.

"The evil sword that posses anyone who wields it." Pit said, remembers it.

"So now, we get to hear what's so evil about this sword." Pikachu said with a smile.

 **Boomstick: It was called Soul Edge and it was a beast! Gigantic, powerful... sexy.**

Most of the Smashers blushed from hearing that last part.

"Oh my god..." Samus facepalmed.

"I swear to god, Boomstck..." Ness also facepalmed.

Wiz: At a daunting six feet, one inch in length, no ordinary soldier could wield it... but those who could proved unstoppable.

 **Boomstick: It left no survivors in its wake, just like my ex-wife at an all-you-can-eat buffet.**

"Can't we please not talk about the ex-wife thing?" Pit complained.

"But he does have a point," Link said. "I mean, that sword is pure evil. Too dangerous for someone to wield."

"Kinda like you defeated an evil wizard who was controlled by that same sword." Zelda said, remembering that time.

"Yeah, well... you don't even know the half of it..." Link said, sheepishly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

Zelda doesn't know it, and so did Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, Corrin, Snake, Cloud, Samus and Bowser Jr., but Kirby and his pals do. Link went on a secret mission to destory Soul Edge (in which they remembered from Ivy VS Orchid battle).

Wiz: However, a great evil dwelled within the sword. After claiming victory upon victory and being bathed in the blood and hatred of countless foes...

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Hellfire*)**

Wiz: ...A fire was born inside of Soul Edge.

 **Boomtick: Literally, it's a demon made of freaking fire.**

They now see a demon within the dark sword. His head has taken on a half-dome shape and has developed hardened limbs with claws and two-toed talons with electricity surging around them. But however, his entire body being a composite of bone and exposed flesh.

"Ah! He's scary!" Pichu said, as he hides under Lucina's cape.

"So he's the sole reason everyone died by wielding that Soul Edge." Pit said.

"An enmity that was born by the souls of those who wield Soul Edge..." Palutena said, slowly.

"He's definitely the one who caused the evil upon Hyrule." Link stated.

"Indeed." Zelda agrees.

Wiz: The demon Inferno had one purpose: to infect the world with evil and chaos, but in order to do this, he needed a warrior capable of wielding the true power of Soul Edge.

"No wonder. This fiery demon is capable of finding a host that could wield Soul Edge's true power." Robin said.

"Hmph. It seems that demon won't rest until that goal of his is complete." Cloud stated.

Wiz: He planned to possess this warrior and transform them into the azure-clad knight of darkness, Nightmare.

They now see the Azure Knight who, in which, is a dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covers most of his body. His prominent feature is his right arm, which has been twisted and transformed into a large three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire right arm and shoulder. But he took in 5 forms of his armor; first one was suit of armor with a giant arm and horned helmet, second has long red hair from the back with bat wing-like ornaments on the sides replacing the horn, meaning it's similar to the first one, third one has a claw having stretched over his chest plate, possessing a rudimentary jaw lined with sharp teeth both on his shoulder and chest and got the horned helmet back, fourth was the same one from Ivy's Death Battle: covered in armor that looks like its own skin and has a giant mouth where its own stomach should be, and the fifth one was that retains the long horn on his helmet from his other designs, and both the horn and parts of his arm display a menacing orange glow.

 **Nightmare/Inferno**

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Eternal Struggle (Theme of Cervantes)*)**

* * *

 **SOUL EDGE**

 **Length: 6'1"/185 cm**

 **Vessel of Inferno**

 **Fractured**

 **Can take various forms based on the wielder**

 **Malfestatuon Curse: Turns victims into mindless slaves of bloodlust**

* * *

Wiz: Inferno's first victim came in the late 16th century when a pirate named Cervantes de León raided an English galleon and discovered the intriguing blade aboard, claiming it as his own.

They see the pirate captain Cervantes wielding Soul Edge.

"Hey, wasn't he the guy who happens to be Ivy's birth father?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, and I guess he was the first one to wield the sword." Toon Link said in response.

"When I first fought him, he was very difficult to beat. It's almost as if he's immortal." Link stated.

"And you know this, how?" Zelda asked.

"Well, because..." Link began to speak. "Uh, remember that mission you sent me on a few years back to destroy the Soul Edge?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to with anything?" Zelda asked again.

"Well, I brought that up because Ivy was one of the people I met during that mission. There were others like her, Cervantes and Nightmare." explained Link. "Some of them were close allies but others like Ivy, her father and the Azure Knight were really the ones you need to avoid."

"I see." Zelda replied.

"Well, at least we know how that mission turned out." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: But as we know, this was no ordinary, flesh-covered sword with an eyeball. Inferno seized this opportunity and possessed the pirate...**

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Hubris*)**

 **Boomstick: ...testing his body by slaughtering the entire population of a Spanish port town. Talk about a test drive!**

And Boomstick wasn't kidding. They totally see what seems to be a destroyed city with many lives killed in the process.

"Holy Crap!" Pikachu, Yoshi and Pit cried.

"My god... what a devastating result." Marth said in disbelief.

"Aw man, no wonder everyone was feared by Soul Edge, so they don't end up like that old pirate."

Wiz: Unfortunately, while powerful, Cervantes was not the ideal vessel Inferno had sought.

"Really? How so?" Link asked.

 **Boomstick: So he made him sit in that town until two chicks showed up, killed his ass, and somebody more powerful picked up the sword.**

Everyone sees two women: the first was a female ninja in her red skin tight bodysuits, tied up hairstyles, and demon protecting armor. She carries two swords; one on her hand and the other by the back. And the other girl was a young girl with pale skin, green eyes, and long, braided blonde hair. She carries a small sword and shield.

"Hey Link, anyone you knew?" Pikachu asked.

"Taki and Sophitia... those two are one of the allies that help me on my mission to destroy Soul Edge." Link answered.

"What do they do?" Kirby asked.

"Taki is a ninja who puts her mission above everything else. She puts an end evil through her own ways." explained Link. "And since she's a ninja, she carries two swords, good with acrobatic movements, master of Ninjutsu, and magic-based unblockable attacks."

"I see." Zelda said. "And Sophitia?"

"She's Cassandra's sister." Link stated. "She used to listen to the gods and wields a sword and shield." And before Ike, Marth, Roy and Snake could ask, "And no, she's not single. She's married."

"Aw." They groaned. Pikachu and Bowser Jr. chuckled at their disappointed.

Wiz: That someone was a knight named Siegfried and this was the body Inferno was looking for.

Then they sees a blonde man, wearing armor with a green cape and a big sword.

"Wow, now that's what I call a 'knight in shining armor'." Jigglypuff said, blushed in seeing Siegfried.

Kirby puffed up. 'Great, another one.' He thought with a vain by the back of his head.

"Hm. Odd, it feels like know that guy from somewhere..." Link said in wonder.

Wiz: Once Siegfried's hand touched Soul Edge, Inferno began eating away at his soul, torturing him endlessly and feeding on his fear and anger, transforming him into Nightmare.

"Oh! Now I remember, that's the guy who does the same fighting style as Nightmare." Link said, now realizing it. "But I never realize he was second host of Soul Edge."

"I thought you knew. How could you not know?" Corrin asked.

"I didn't even knew about him, up until now." Link answered.

"Guess Inferno wants to have a soul that is far more powerful than Cervantes." Palutena replied.

"I guess you're right." Zelda agrees.

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Chaos and Cosmos*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'10"/178 cm**

 **Weight: 336 lbs/152 kg**

 **AKA the Azure Knight**

 **The personification of Soul Edge and Inferno**

 **Weapon style: Zweihander**

 **Known hosts: Arcturus, Zasalamel, Cervantes, Siegfried, Pyrrha**

 **Remembers the fighting style of all previous Nightmares**

* * *

Wiz: Nightmare was strong enough to threaten all of Europe, conquering whole armies and devouring thousands of innocent souls.

"Okay, I'm afraid of this guy now!" Pikachu said, now freaked out.

"If he can do all that, then he's public enemy number one!" Pit said, also freaked out.

"And he would the world's worst nightmare if he devoured that many souls." Samus said, looking quite uneasy.

"Those poor people... killed by that monster. How unforgivable." Zelda replied, sadly.

 **Boomstick: If you haven't figured it out by now, Soul Edge is kind of like the Ring from Lord of the Rings... if it can cut people and hungered for souls.**

"Ah. I get it. The evil sword is like the golden ring that turns people invisible, well, only except the invisible part." Stated Pit.

"Who would've though a sword would make people crazy." Sonic commented.

Wiz: However, Soul Edge's power was incomplete.

"Incomplete?" Pit asked.

"How is it incomplete?" Young Link asked.

Wiz: At some point, it had been broken and shards of the demon sword had been scattered across the world.

"Oh..." Both Pit and Young Link responded.

"Just like in my world." Link said.

"So, if the sword is destroyed, its shards were scattered around the world. No wonder it's dangerous." Palutena said.

Wiz: To unlock Soul Edge's true power, Nightmare set off to find the lost pieces of his sword and repair it.

"That's even worst!" Pit shouted.

"If Nightmare collected all those, who knows what would happen." Mega Man said, freighten.

 **Boomstick: As Nightmare discovered each shard, the power of Soul Edge grew, and so did Nightmare's.**

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Lord Of Terror*)**

* * *

 **SIGNATURE MOVES**

 **Grim Stride**

 **Soul Wave**

 **Dark Reconquista**

 **Death Lord's Vengeance**

 **Death Lord's Annihilation**

 **Bloody Lord's Invasion**

 **Ether Lord's Carnage**

 **Grim Lord's Auto-da-fé**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can fight with numerous stances, channel fire and lightning through Soul Edge, and devour the souls of hundreds at once with Soul Wave.**

Nightmare lifts his sword into the air.

 _Nightmare: Watch this!_

He channels Soul Wave as knights nearby are ensnared by the shockwave. From above, the devastation is massive.

"HOLY CRAP!" Pikachu and Yoshi both yelled.

Everyone was looking in shock at this outcome.

"What a powerful blast!" Pit exclaimed.

"Even more powerful than a nuclear bomb." Snake added.

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur IV - Destiny Will Tell*)**

Wiz: Despite Nightmare's evergrowing power, Siegfried constantly battled to free himself from Soul Edge's curse and eventually he succeeded.

"Well, at least he's freed." Link replied. Everyone nodded in that agreement.

Wiz: The two did battle atop of Ostrheinsburg Castle, but Nightmare's power was so great the entire structure was obliterated by a single swing of his vile blade.

 **Boomstick: Just like a crazy ex-girlfriend, he figured if he couldn't have that body, no one can.**

"Talk about obsession." Pikachu grunted.

"Perhaps Siegfried's body is so strong and powerful, Nightmare wanted him for himself to continued his conquest." Corrin stated.

"Damn." Sonic cursed.

Wiz: Soul Edge cannot be defeated by an ordinary blade.

"It can't?" Pit asked.

"It seems like there's only one weapon that can destroy it." Palutena said in response.

"Hm. Come to think of it, I heard them mentioning a sword call 'Soul Calibur' that can destroy Soul Edge." Link said.

"Soul Calibur?" Kirby asked.

"You mean like Excalibur?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but different. It's a blue crystal-like holy sword that can penetrate a evilness of all souls, including Soul Edge." Link explained.

"Hm. Sounds like an interesting weapon." Pit said with interest.

Wiz: In fact, only one weapon has ever been able to harm it: a supposedly holy blade called Soul Calibur.

And like Link's describe, they see a blue crystal-like holy sword called Soul Calibur.

"Huh. Guess you were right about the sword, Link." Marth commented.

"Even evil weapons can be harmed by the holy weapons." Cloud replied.

"Hm. I wonder if I could create a weapon like that." Palutena replied.

Wiz: Unknown to most, Soul Calibur is actually the final shard of Soul Edge, reforged into a second sword made specifically to combat its demonic counterpart.

"Wait, what?!" Pit said, shock from the last part.

"So I guess whoever took the last piece of Soul Edge must have used it to forge Soul Calibur." Robin stated.

"So, instead of evil, it's a good shard." Pit said. "But how would Nightmare will take that shard after being forged by an Excalibur look-alike?"

"I don't know, maybe destroy it?" Pac-man guessed.

"That would be a little difficult." Palutena said, knowing it may or may not work.

 **Boomstick: Poor guy. How would you feel if some asshole decided to make a weapon specifically designed to murder you?**

"Outraged?" Pikachu said.

"Pissed off?" Snake joined in.

"Ticked off?" Ike said.

"Not happy?" Kirby said.

"How about all of the above?" Samus suggested.

"That works!" They both replied.

 **(*Cues: Soul Calibur IV - Regin of Doom*)**

 **Boomstick: And it kept showing up everywhere.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated entire armies single handedly**

 **Obliterated Ostrheinsburg Castle in a single blow**

 **As Dumas, thrust Europe into a continent-wide war**

 **Killed Tira, his most loyal servant**

 **Ripped a hole between dimensions with Soul Edge**

 **Has devoured thousands of souls**

* * *

Wiz: Nightmare has come close to conquering the world on numerous occasions, yet a warrior wielding Soul Calibur always seems to show up and hold him at bay. While Soul Edge seems indestructible...

 **Boomstick: ...apart from that pesky holy sword...**

Wiz: Inferno does require a mortal body to create Nightmare.

"That explains why he needed Siegfried." Link mumbled.

Wiz: Should Nightmare fall, Inferno can risk his own life by manifesting himself to protect Soul Edge, as his very existence is tied to the sword.

"Oh! I see, so if he becomes Nightmare, the sword that was created from his soul appeared in the battle field." Pit said, knowing it makes him excited.

"But if he's destroyed, so will Soul Edge!" Lucina said, slowly realizing it.

"Hehehe. So much for being a dark ruler." Pikachu smirked.

 **Boomstick: But if Nightmare manages to absorb that final shard, Soul Edge and Nightmare will merge into their final form:**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Night Terror...**

They then saw a hulking armored beast vaguely resembling Nightmare. What was once azure armor and flesh has become a combination of armor and bone with an orange/red sheen. The helmet area has grown and developed a large crest-like shape and the muzzle-covering area has been removed to reveal a lipless mouth with long teeth shown and its eyes are a beady yellow. At the center of its chest is a glowing core of energy which spreads throughout its upper body. In place of hands are a pair of giant claws and in the "palms" are fully functional mandibles, although this does not appear to hamper its ability to wield a sword in the least. Lastly, a slightly long tail has sprouted from the base of the spine area. Flowing from its back are a pair of large, fiery wings.

 **Boomstick: ...a larger, deadlier, fly-ier Nightmare.**

Wiz and Ness: Fly-ier?

 **Boomstick: Yeah, when one gains the power of flying-ness? Duh.**

"Uh, I think he means he has the power of fly when he used those wing." Palutena said, correctly.

"Aw man, he's so lucky." Pit pouted.

"Now, now don't pout. You'll get your chance soon." Palutena said, reassuring.

Wiz: No matter the time, place, or vessel, few can match the vile trio of Soul Edge, Inferno, and Nightmare.

 _Nightmare: Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both!_

Despite being created by a monstrous sword and a fiery demon inside it, none of the fighters cannot find the words that descirbe Nightmare. But for his dark power over the sword and elimating the people in world, including those who wield it, Soul Edge's influence over the fighter can be dangerous and can bring disaster towards the world. Nightmare is ulimately the strongest and deadliest combatant ever.

Now for the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote on who would win:

 **Kirby: Guts**

 **Ness: Guts**

 **Yoshi: Guts**

 **Pikachu: Guts**

 **Pichu: Guts**

 **Young Link: Nightmare**

 **Toon Link: Nightmare**

 **Pac-man: Guts**

 **Villager: Guts**

 **Mega Man: Nightmare**

 **Lucas: Guts**

 **Jigglypuff: Nightmare**

 **Popo: Nightmare**

 **Nana: Nightmare**

 **Pit: Guts**

 **Sonic: Guts**

 **Bowser Jr.: Nightmare**

 **Lady Palutena: Guts**

 **Captain Falcon: Guts**

 **Solid Snake: Guts**

 **Samus Aran: Guts**

 **Link: Nightmare**

 **Zelda: Guts**

 **Marth: Nightmare**

 **Roy: Nightmare**

 **Lucina: Guts**

 **Robin: Nightmare**

 **Corrin: Nightmare**

 **Cloud: Guts**

 **Ike: Guts**

And on the result:

 **Guts: 18**

 **Nightmare: 12**

Guess Guts is choose to win. Let's see how this turned out.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! GIANT SWORD YEAH.**

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Tales of Souls And Swords - Soul Calibur II*)**

Nightmare is seen in a dark, bleak, lifeless forest and has gathered the pieces of Soul Edge.

 **(*Cues: Slave of Desire - Soul Calibur II*)**

Nightmare raises his sword and the pieces fly onto it, transforming the blade into its true form.

"Oh boy, this can't be good." Pit said, looking not so good.

 _Nightmare: At last! At last the time has come!_

He is interrupted by a tree falling down towards him. The person who had cut down the tree was Guts.

 **(*Cues: Berserk - Et Voici Guts*)**

 _Guts: You're in my way, stand aside._

 _Nightmare: Fool! Tremble in my darkness!_

Time to see who's the deadliest warrior in the world.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Berserk - The Wrath of God (Part II)*)**

Guts rushes towards Nightmare and the swords clash. After four clashes, Guts manages to corners Nightmare into a large rock. Nightmare blocks another blow from Guts' sword before leaping out of the way as Guts cuts the rock. Shortly afterward, Guts is kicked back by Nightmare.

 _Nightmare: Pathetic!_

Guts reels from the blows as Nightmare punches him, charges up his swing, and launches him high into the air. Nightmare proceeds to raise his sword and charges its power before releasing a large shockwave that knocks the descending Guts far back, eventually slamming into a tree. Guts sees Nightmare charging towards him and jumps to avoid Nightmare's swing, which cuts down the tree. The two clash and find themselves in a standstill.

 _Nightmare: What's wrong? Weakling!_

Nightmare takes a few steps forward, pushing Guts back.

 _Nightmare: Fear my wrath. Tremble in fe-_

Guts headbutts Nightmare mid-taunt, knocking him backward. Shortly afterward, Nightmare lifts Soul Edge in the air and charges it with fire.

 _Nightmare: Soul Calibur!_

He brings the fiery blade down as time slows. Guts raises his mechanical arm as he remains in place, receiving a small cut on his face by the sword, allowing him to aim his mechanical arm in Nightmare's face.

"Ouch!" Pikachu winced.

"He's quite strong." Ness said, referring to Guts.

He then prepares his arm cannon, to Nightmare's surprise.

 _Guts: Die!_

The arm cannon fires in Nightmare's face, leaving a cloud of smoke in front of his head.

"That got him." Pikachu said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's won!" Kirby cheared.

"Wait, it's not over yet!" Ness exclaimed.

Everyone looked and saw Guts places his arm back, then is started to see that with the smoke settling, Nightmare still had his head.

 _Nightmare: Impressive..._

"What the-! I thought that would destroy him!" Pit said in shock.

"Damn, I guess not even a cannon can dsetroy Nightmare." Pikachu said, stunned.

Nightmare surrounds himself in a bright fire-light energy as Guts braces himself. Nightmare is lifted into the air and his armor turns blood red and he grows fiery wings, becoming Night Terror.

"Now he transformed into Night Terror!" Toon Link said in shock.

"What would Guts do now?" Ike said, wondering how will Guts get out of this.

After stopping a blow from Guts' sword, he charges and fires a large beam that knocks Guts far through the forest, eventually crashing into a tree.

Some of the Smashers winced by this. But as for Ike and Cloud, they continued to watch this battle to see how this battle plays out.

Night Terror hovers toward him and fires two more beams at the reeling Guts before stabbing Guts into the tree.

"Damn..." PIkachu cringed.

"Oh no, Guts!: Kirby said in shock.

 _Night Terror: Burn!_

He ignites his sword and then unleashes a large flaming attack that sends Guts straight through the tree. Guts shouts in pain as this occurs, afterward tumbling across the ground and crashing into a large rock. Night Terror points Soul Edge at Guts as he charges it up with fire.

 _Night Terror: Burn in darkness._

Guts fires arrows at his opponent with his mechanical arm, to which Night Terror summons a pillar of fire to block them. Guts then jumps through the fire toward Night Terror, managing to cut off Night Terror's arm with Soul Edge in hand, sending them to the ground.

"Oh right, he somehow jumps into fire to gain the advantage. Way to go Guts!" Pikachu cheered.

The injured Night Terror stumbles back and falls into a crouched position as Guts shouts before swinging his sword once more, cleaving Night Terror's head in half. Guts removes his bloodied sword from the fallen Night Terror and starts walking away.

 _Guts: I told you to stay out of my way._

"I guess that's over!" Pit said in relief.

"Uh... I don't thinks so." Link said, sensed that this battle is not over,

 **(*Cues: Berserk - Griffith's Dream*)**

All of Night Terror's body except for his sliced off arm disappears into a shadowy smoke, to which Guts stops in his tracks. Soul Edge floats upward into the air as Inferno emerges in a fiery blaze.

"Oh come on! Can't this guy give up?!" Pikachu shouted in disbelief

"Not unless Soul Calibur is involved." Robin answered.

"But Guts doesn't have it." Kirby said, remembering that.

"True, but he does have Dragonslayer." Marth said in response.

"Well, that works too. Because it can kill a supernatural being. And Inferno is one of them." Pit said in realization.

 _Inferno: Darkness will consume everything..._

Inferno covers the battlefield in fire, severely injuring Guts. Guts then activates his Berserker Armor and he charges at Inferno before leaping towards him. He strikes Inferno directly, resulting in Inferno and Soul Edge being cut in half. At its apex, Inferno ceases to be and all of the demonic energy has left Soul Edge. The fully-armored Guts lands as the two halves of Soul Edge and a few shards fall to the ground as well.

 **K.O.!**

Guts repeatedly fires arrows from his mechanical arm at the powerless remains of Soul Edge.

* * *

Everyone were shocked and surprised by this turn-a-event, then begin to cheered for Guts' victory. Heck, even Ike and Cloud were impressed by this fight when Guts destroyed both Soul Edge, Nightmare and Inferno.

 **(*Cues: Berserk - Sign-2*)**

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah! Now that's what I call a swordfight!**

"Oh yeah, what a swordfight indeed." Pit said with excitement.

"Crazy, but amazing." Link said with interest.

"Heh. Seems that Nightmare can't kill Guts due to his superior strength and power." Cloud commented with a smile.

 **Boomstick: While Nightmare wields more power than Guts, this is what Guts does EVERY SINGLE DAY. He gets the shit kicked out of him trying to defeat gods and demons leagues above his abilities and still prevails.**

"You're right about that. I mean, killing is his speciality." Ike said in response.

Wiz: It's true. All of his...

 **Boomstick: *interrupting* I mean this guy lives in a world where giant monsters are trying to kill you, eat you, rape you, or all three at the same time... and that's just Monday.**

"Uh-huh..." Ness said, not sure how to respond to this.

Wiz: ...it's true. All his life, Guts has had the odds stacked against him and yet he's still kicking while everything else is dead.

 **Boomstick: Ugh, but Wizard, I thought only Soul Calibur could destroy Soul Edge. Ergh...**

"That's true. Only Soul Calibur can destroy it. But the weapon Guts only carried was Dragonslayer." Lucina said in response.

Wiz: That's also true... in the Soulcalibur world. However, Inferno exists on an astral plane. If you recall, Guts' sword Dragonslayer also exists on such a plane, leaving no question that it could destroy Soul Edge. Plus, his Berserker Armor bought him plenty of time to land the killing blow.

"Guess he's right about that." Zelda replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, because it will literally let you fight on until all of your bones are shattered and the last drop of your blood is spilled.**

Wiz: And it's not like Soul Edge was gonna have any luck tempting Guts into picking it up and turning into another Nightmare. Not only has Guts dealt with enough demonic shit to know that's a bad idea, he REALLY loves that Dragonslayer. He's not giving that up for anything.

 **Boomstick: Guts was just a whole nother caliber.**

Kirby and Pikachu laughed at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Guts.

* * *

Everyone cheered for that awesome battle. Even though seeing how gruesome it was, they were impressed by this sword. Especially Cloud and Ike were impressed by this. Soon, the preview for the next battle was shown.

 **Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE!**

As music starts playing we see a man falling in the air where his mechanical suit of armor merged with his body as he flies upward back into the air towards the tower.

 **Iron Man**

 **VS**

 _?: It's like the old saying: if you want someone killed right, you have to kill 'em yourself._

They then see another man, grabbing some kind syringe and went inside the some kind of green suit of armor.

 **Lex Luthor**

This next battle is surely gonna be the awesome on one, but as awesome it is, everyone begins to head back their rooms and begin sleep in their beds.


	47. Episode 46 - Iron Man VS Lex Luthor

**Episode 46 - Iron Man VS Lex Luthor**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I had to care a lot of things for my time, like work and story ideas. But speaking of ideas, the first paragraph of this story was from a pal of mine yoshi3000, who was kind enough to give me an idea of using one of his characters from one of his stories. But, if you haven't his story, then go to his link and check "Love's an Illusion and Hina's the Deceiver story", but if you don't want to read the rest, you can skip to the end. But anyway, enjoy reading, and give a big thanks to yoshi3000 if you like it! Or hate it! I don't care. Ciao!**

 **Iron Man/Tony Stark Belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Lex Luthor Belongs DC and Warner Bros.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day here in Smash Mansion. Well, a bit too peaceful. On this very day, it's a very special day for our little Star Warrior, Kirby, as he waits on top of the tree. He appears to be sitting on that tree for hours. The reason for that is unknown. His friends offer him to play with them and offered a Smash Battle with him, but he keeps declining them as he stood there, sitting on the tree.

"Man, Kirby's been sitting on that tree for hours. What the hell is he doing?" Pikachu said, as he and the others were outside playing.

"I don't know, but I can't tell what's he up to?" Ness said, seeing Kirby sitting on top of the tree.

"Maybe he's watching the cloud." Yoshi guessed.

"Maybe. But he's the type of person who kinda falls asleep while morning." Pikachu replied.

"I wonder what's the deal with him?" Villager said. "Just this morning when I brought in Donuts from Krusty Kreme, I ask him if he can offer him, and he said 'no'."

This got them surprise. "What?! No way?!" Toon Link said, looking surprised.

"Kirby would never turn down food!" Pikachu said, shocked. "Especially Donuts, they're like his favorite type of breakfast pastry. Well, second favorite..."

"And you think that's a surprise, wait until to hear this," Ness said, beginning to them something. "I asked Kirby if he would spare with me, but he said 'no, I'm busy."

"Busy?! Him?! How is he busy?! We barely see him work!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I don't know what he's doing, but that doesn't look like he's busy." Toon Link replied.

"Hey guys!" Ness and the others looked back and sees Jigglypuff approaching them.

"Oh hi Jigglypuff!" Pikachu said, greeting her. "What's up?"

"I just got back from my 8-Player Smash Battle. Apparently, I lost." Jigglypuff said. Then asked, "So what's going on?"

"Well, it's about Kirby, he's been acting weird all day, and he's been sitting on that tree all day." Lucas said.

"Huh?" Jigglypuff looked at them in confusion, then she turned and saw Kirby, sitting on top of the tree. "Oh, I see."

"We don't know why Kirby is acting like this, but he's been like that all day." Toon Link stated.

"And somehow, he's acting like nothings happening all day." Pikachu replied.

"Hm. I see." Jigglypuff said. "Well, maybe Kirby is needed some space."

"Huh? Space? But why?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know, maybe because he needed sometime for himself. That's what I always do." Jigglypuff said in response.

"Hm. I don't know. You sure about this?" Pikachu asked her.

"Absolutely! And beside, whatever it is that he's doing, it's best that we leave him aloene." Jigglypuff replied.

"Okay, if you so." Ness replied.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go resume playing Kickball, okay guys?" Jigglypuff said, urgently getting the back to their game by pushing them.

"Okay, okay Jigglypuff! You don't have to push us!" Pikachu said, being pushed by her.

While they left, Kirby was left to sit on that tree again, watching the sky where clouds appear from the air. Kirby was sitting by that tree for hours more, while he pulled out a bag of potato chips (layers probably) while watching the air.

"Hm... where is it?" Kirby asked himself. "They said that there's a giant space ship, flying from space to land here, but how come I don't see it?"

You all maybe wondering why Kirby's been like this? Well, it started just yesterday where everyone was doing their own thing, Kirby heard a rumor of a giant ship flying in the Dimensional Space, selling the rarest merchandise from various universes. The Miis that lived in Smash City heard about it when Kirby approached them as they spoke...

 _Flashback..._

"Hey, haven't you heard a giant spaceship?" Asked the blonde haired male Mii (probably named Samson).

"Huh? A giant spaceship?" Said the African American male Mii (named Adam)

"Yeah, I heard that there's a giant spaceship that travels into space, selling the rarest items." Samsan stated.

"Really? What are they selling?" Asked the maroon haired male Mii (named Rick)

"From what I heard, they sell thing from famous Anime show, like Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Fairy Tail, and other stuff." Answered Samson.

"What?! No way!?" Rick said in surprise.

"Yes way, man!" Samson said in response.

"Are you serious?!" Adam asked, surprisingly.

"Dude I'm dead serious! I heard that there's a ship flying this place tomorrow!" Said Samson in response.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" "Adam replied.

"You sure about this?" Samson asked.

"Come on guys, I'm telling you the truth. There's a big spaceship flying in space, and selling the best item in Anime shows. So it's true." Samson answered.

But, unknown to them, as they continued talking, Kirby, who was busy stuffing his face with food, overheard their conversation and thought about seeing the ship first, to see it for himself.

 _End Flashback…_

"I know the ship is about to be here soon, but still I don't see it." Kirby said. Then he pulled out binoculars from his mouth (eww) and look around the sky, to see if he found anything. But no luck. But however, Kirby stopped at where he's looking at, then noticed something that he spotted in the air. Kirby took his binoculars for a moment and put them on again to see what he spotted. He looked a little closer, and saw what he found. That got him gasped, and then, putting away the binocular, Kirby jumped off the tree and land to the green as he runs to a nearby bush. Approaching it, he walked through it and found his Warp Starship (the one he has from the anime) and got inside. The hatch door closed with Kirby inside as he begins to start the ship.

"Hm. It's been so long since I pilot this thing…" Kirby said, beginning to start it.

As Kirby recalls, the last time he used it was when he flew to Planet Popstar and later, used it in DeDeDe's Grand Prix race. So now, he'll be using once again. Starting the engines, Kirby begins to ride it as the Starship rode on the grassy road in Car mode.

Meanwhile, we see Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Popo, Nana, Lucas, and Toon Link were playing kickball at the other side the grassy field. They all were kicking the ball to see of them until TL kicked the ball towards Pikachu. But as he gets it, Pikachu's ears perk up for he heard something.

Ness noticed this. "What's the matter Pikachu?" He asked.

"Ssh! Hear that?" Pikachu said.

Everyone pitched in and begin to hear something from Pikachu's hearing. It was a brief silent for a second, until Pikachu called out, "LOOK OUT!"

And with that, they spotted something coming and moved out. Upon their sights, they saw only Kirby's Starship taking out as the wheel for the Car mode went in the ship and took up in the air. This leaves his friends surprised and speechless.

"Well, this is a surprise." Toon Link said, surprised to see Kirby flying in his ship.

"Yeah, at least Kirby gets to pilot his ship again." Pikachu said in response.

"You still think Kirby needs some time alone, huh Jigglypuff?" Yoshi asked her.

"Uh… maybe." Jigglypuff slowly replied.

Back in the ship, Kirby starts to fly his ship in the pilot seat, flying above the air, and through the cloud. The starship continues to fly upward until it made to one of the world's atmosphere: the troposphere. Kirby starts looking around the edge of the Smash World, until he spotted something by the corner of his eye. Further from his direction, he saw a big ship floating near the Smash World. It was almost as big as a planet itself but look like it fly in orbit. Kirby knew that he found the ship he was looking for. And with that, he flew in and headed to the ship.

Meanwhile, inside the ship, a man (who apparently is the ship's pilot) is sitting at the captain's chair while reading a magazine. Until suddenly, a beep sound came in as the man looked at the computer screen, seeing something from screen.

" _ **Mr. Merch, I believe there's a customer coming this way!"**_ said a mysterious computer system.

"A customer already? Who is it this time?" Asked the man called Merch.

" _ **It's probably one of the fighters of the Smash World."**_ replied a mysterious computer system.

"Already? Alright, put it on screen!" Ordered the Merch.

And with that, the computer screen change into a camera screen as it zooms in, only to see the Starship flying to this way. Merch looked real close to the pilot and identified who the pilot was.

"Hm. I wasn't expecting the Star Warrior of Dream Land to come here." Said the Merch. "Alright, let's welcome him to the Absolution. I have a feeling that this will be a pleasant welcome." And soon, the Merch got out of the pilot's chair and begin to head for the bridge.

Later…

Kirby flew his Starship towards the ship, only to noticed the hatch door from the front as he knew that he's being invited inside. So, as he thought, he flew inside the ship, activating his landing gear (or Car Mode) and landed safety inside the ship. The hatch door closed behind him as he gets out of the ship and exploded the inside of the Absolution.

"Whoa, this is a big spaceship, almost as big as Magolor's ship." Kirby said, as he looks around the ship.

Kirby then begins the explode the bridge until suddenly someone beat him to the punch. "Ah. You must be Kirby. Surprised to see you here." A voice came in.

Kirby turned around and spotted an older man approaching him. He appeared to be half-japanese and looked liked he's in his 50s or 40s. He has jet black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black Leather jacket over his white shirt, long pants and brown shows.

"Uh..." was Kirby's response before older man begins to speak.

"You're probably wondering who I am. Well, I'll tell you. My name is Rick Merkowsi, but most people refer to me as the 'Merch'." Merch said, introduce himself.

"Oh, uh my name's-" Kirby was about to introduced himself until Merch interrupted him again.

"I know, you're Kirby, the Hero of DreamLand." Merch said.

"Huh?! How did you know my name?!" Kirby said in surprised.

"Everyone knows who you are. You're famous, well, next to Mario and Sonic." Said Merch with a smile.

"Oh..." Kirby said. "O-kay. Anyway, I heard the rarest items from each world, so I came here to if it's true."

Merch then chuckled. "Course I do. Why I sell a couple of things from other worlds. Even the rarest items from popular shows." He stated.

"Even from the ones from Naruto and others." Kirby asked.

"Of course." Merch answered.

"Well, in that case," Kirby began. "do you have anything special for me. You see, I'm Death Battle viewer and-"

"Ah. I see. A Death Battle fan." Merch said, interrupted him. "I understand. I kinda got that with others who watches Death Battles."

"Huh? Others?" Kirby asked.

"Oh! Uh, it's nothing! Don't worry about that!" Merch said, gestured.

Kirby was eyeing on him for a second, then shrugged. "Now, if you come with me, I'll give something to go with the Death Battle collection." Merch offered.

"Oh, sure. Lead the way." Kirby replied with a smile.

And with that, the two begin to walk towards the inside of the ship. And as they walked, Merch was giving the tour of his ship to Kirby from the hanger, chambers, poop deck, the bridge, computer room and to the captain's/pilot's room (assuming that he pilots the ship). And lastly, they made it to the Shop room (kinda similar to the one on the Gekko from Euraka 7) where we find Merch and Kirby in the back, looking around the items.

"And this is the Shop room, where I sell the latest items in the world," Merch said. "and around here, this is where you buy the rarest items in this storage."

Kirby looked amazed by this as he spotted the items of other worlds: Swords from various worlds, Poke Balls (Normals, Greats, Ultras, Cherishs, Dreams, and 3 Masters), red eyes with 3 dolls (Sharingan from the Naruto-verse), an eye with a black swirl (Rinnegan also from the Naruto-verse) and so on. Kirby then stop and he spotted Merch looking through the other boxes.

"Now, where did I put those things?" Merch said, looking through the items and boxes.

Kirby then started waiting as he stood there, looking around the place and it's containments. Obivously, Kirby never seen this many stuff. These items seems new, but half of them looked old, some looked like their replicas and a few looked like machines from the future. But, as Kirby wants to look around for more, Merch's voice called out, "Found them!"

Kirby looked and saw Merch, carrying not one, but four boxes. 3 of them were medium boxes on the top while the other is a large box on the bottom. "These are perfect for DB fan." Merch said, beginning to hand them over to Kirby. "Here, take these!"

"What are these?" Kirby asked, not after taking them.

"These are what you need for Death Battle extras." Answered Merch.

"Death Battle extras?" Kirby asked again.

"The first box contains DVDs of a show called One Minute Melee." Merch stated.

"One Minute... Melee?" Kirby said, repeated the words slowly.

"It's kinda like Smash Bros. Melee but in 1 mins./60 secs. However, it show no research of any combatants." Merch said in response.

"Huh? Then how do we know whose the fighter's name and all other stuff in research?" Asked Kirby.

"Inside the first box contains a large guidebook that has the name of the fighters in One Minute Melee." Answered Merch.

"Oh, that's great!" Kirby said with a smile.

"But, that's not all," Merch said, beginning to explaining. "The second one contains the third season of Death Battle!"

"No way! Seriously!?" Kirby said in surprise.

"Yep, once you finished watch the second season, you and your pals can watch the third season." Replied Merch.

"Awesome!" Kirby squealed. Then noticed the third box. "But what about the third box?"

"Oh, that box?" Merch said, sees the box he mentioned. "Oh, um, that's something you're gonna find out in the next episode or later."

"And the other box?" Kirby said, referring to the large box.

"Oh, those? They're just DVDs of other anime shows." Merch said in response. "In case boredom came."

"Okay, got it!" Kirby said. "So, what do I owe you?"

"Oh no, this one is on the house. It's free." Merch replied.

"Oh, really? Thanks!" Kirby said with grace.

And with that, Kirby returned to the ship with his boxes strapped by the back as he begins to leave Merch's Ship. While leaving the ship, Merch watches him leaving as he smiles. 'Hm. One of these days when one viewer of Death Battle pops up, another just shows up.' He thought to himself. 'Oh well, guess that's life for Death Battle fans."

Meanwhile, back in Smash World...

"Do you guys see anything?"

"Nope, nothing yet."

Here, we find Toon Link and Pikachu standing on the same tree Kirby was on as they looked over the sky, seeing if Kirby made it back yet.

"I don't see anything." Toon Link said, looking through the telescope.

"Me neither." Pikachu said, looking through the binoculars.

"Well, keep looking." Ness called out.

"You think Kirby's gonna be okay?" Jigglypuff asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He won't take off for some odd reason and flew away." Yoshi answered.

"But there's got to be the reason why he took off like that." Lucas said.

"Well, that's gonna be a tough one if you ask me." Pikachu called out from the top of the tree.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ness asked.

"Because I can see Kirby's ship flying in and begins to make a rough landing." Pikachu answered, while looking at his binoculars.

"Huh?!" Ness then pulled out his own binoculars and see what Pikachu's seeing. And he was right, he spotted Kirby's flying in and preparing to land unexpectedly. "Oh boy! Everybody, move!"

And just like before, they spotted Kirby's Starship coming in and moved out of the way, as it switches to Car mode once the wheels for the landing gear was activated and landed softly it stops.

"*Phew* Now that's a soft landing." Kirby said, as the hatch to his cockpit opened.

"Kirby!" He turned around and saw his friends run towards him. Thy've been asking him many question upon flying his ship and why he flew his ship into the air. But Kirby would hold off this questions for as he and his pal brings in the four boxes to the mansion. And later, Kirby and his friends begins the read the facts and opinions of the other episodes:

Episode 21 - This battle interest both Palutena, Dark Pit, Ganondorf, and Bayonetta. It was a battle between gods who controls the power over lightning and storms. For Thor, Ganondorf and Dark Pit took interest on him and his hammer. Bayonetta could imagine herself wielding a hammmer for her own, in case she may be battle angels and/or demons if another between two worlds come about. Palutena liked how Thor is wielding electricity and powers and godlike abilities along with his hammer. And as for Raiden, he sure is a badass fighter by being a master martial artist and has the power to control lightning to his combat style of and also admire and respect his position to protect both Outworld and Earth. Palutena and Bayonetta seems to knew that Thor win during the fight and they were right, Thor earning his victory. The death, however, for Raiden, was pretty disturbing and insane at getting torn in half and then getting thrown into the sun.

Episode 22 - Zelda was pleased that Link was in this battle, along with Cloud. Both of them are good swordsman and show some ways in battles. Everyone did admired that he wields a lot of weapons and arsenal that helps him in various journeys for him to survive, guessing that Link is an honorable guy. Cloud was also another badass fighter that everyone admired; a strong, brave, young man who wields a huge blade. The fight was epic, even though Cloud lost, but this would taught him something new.

Episode 23 - Next is a battle between two comic book heroes. Batman was actually pretty badass out there, even Dark Pit and Ganondorf were impressed of lacking any superhuman abilities but makes up for it with his number of gadgets, high intelligence, and martial art skills. Spiderman was no slouch himself either; His spider powers are quite impressive, plus his webshooters are an interesting gadget to use for a spider hero and his spider sense made Snake thought himself if it's possible to have an ability like that if an enemy might attack. The fight was awesome and they even thought Batman would win this fight…. But unfortunately, Spiderman won which surprised everyone.

Episode 24 - Well now, this is a surprise. Everyone now is surprised and shock to see Pikachu in this battle and how much he was a strong Pokemon with powerful electric attack. And as for Blanka, Ryu had no idea that he was in it too, because he remembered seeing him with Dan Hibiki and Sakura (two other fighters he met back in his world). He, along with the others, were impressed and sad at how Blanka survived living in the jungle for so long that he managed to become what he is now which makes him a strong fighter. The fight was super tense because it was tough to say who would win… and, for their surprise, Blanka won… but this one made them disgusted by witnessing Pikachu's defeat (in which made Pikachu go back to his old 'depressed and vomit' expression again.)

Episode 25 - Now this one is quite a excellent fight. They now witnessed Kirby in this Death Battle. They were impressed how he came to his homeworld and used various copy abilities that he can use in order defeat the monster. But as they were watching Majin Buu's battle, they were surprised that he's an unstoppable killing machine and attend to kill anyone or anything in his way, along with destroying other planets. They prayed that never wanted to see a monster like that. The fight between them was intense, and then cheered and rooted for Kirby for winning. They were proud of him (in which made Kirby really happy).

Then later, Kirby, along with Ness, Mega Man, Pikachu, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Villager, Sonic, Yoshi, Lucas, Pit and Samus (who wanted to see the next episode) went inside the Theater room as they set the food and begin sit on their chair as Kirby sets the place the disc and hit the 'play' button.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Technology, it improves our lives, lets you watch cool shows on the internet, and sometimes, it can help you to rival gods.

 **Boomstick: Like with Iron Man, the Armored Avenger.**

Wiz: And Lex Luthor, arch nemesis of Superman.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **(*Cues: Iron Man Anime - Opening Theme*)**

Wiz: There are the talented... there are the prodigies... and then there's Anthony Edward Stark.

 **Boomstick: Please, he prefers Tony.**

Yeah, Tony's a better name than 'Anthony'." Pikachu said.

"Plus, if you take out the A, N & H you get 'Tony'." Ness added.

Wiz: Howard and Maria Stark ruled a nine billion dollar military tech empire.

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, they must've been loaded." He commented.

"They are, apparently." Ness stated. "But, with that much money to buy a military tech empire, they are quite famous." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Wiz: They could have anything they ever wanted, except a child.

"So, they have everything they always dream of, but not a child?" Pit asked.

"Seems they wanted a prodigy, a successor to be exact. They needed a child so he, by which I mean Tony, could follow on their footsteps and keep the family legacy." Stated Mega Man.

"Hm. If I were in their shoes, I would sick to family than fame." Samus muttered.

 **Boomstick: Then Howard met an ALIEN who decided to build a baby for them.**

"Wait what?!" Ness said in shock.

"Guess they're taking the new way instead the old way." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, but having an Alien to help them have a child to be built, that seems quite disturbing." Pit said, disturbed.

"Tell me about it." Mega Man muttered.

Wiz: Fearing humanity would perish to more advanced alien races, this child was genetically engineered to lead the world to a new tech age... BUT that was Arno Stark. We don't speak of him.

"No, we don't." Pikachu replied.

"Uh-uh." Kirby shook his head 'no'.

"Nope." Ness said in response.

"Not even." Lucas added.

Wiz: When Howard and Maria were disappointed with what they created, they adopted Tony instead.

 **Boomstick: Yep, that's the secret origin to Tony Stark. Didn't see that comin', did ya?**

"No, we didn't." Pikachu replied.

"So, he's adopted?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yep. Despite not being the perfect heir to their family tree, they just adopted him." Ness answered. "Not his fault though."

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Anthony Edward Stark**

 **Aliases: Armored Avenger, Shellhead (That made Pikachu laughed), Master of Machines**

 **Height: 6'1"/185 cm**

 **Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg**

 **Estimated net worth: $9.3 billion (That made Sonic whistled)**

 **Owner of Area 51**

 **Claims to have beaten Mr. Fantastic in chess twice (Which Ness could tell because the two of them are smart)**

* * *

Wiz: Despite not being the alien-engineered child prodigy, Tony's gifted intelligence and world-changing destiny were obvious at an early age. He graduated from MIT with top honors and a physics and engineering double major when he was just 19 years old.

"Huh. What do you know? He's even smarter than Ness." Sonic said.

"HEY!" Ness resended that remark.

 **Boomstick: But since this is a superhero origin, it wasn't long before tragedy struck... and by struck, I mean a car crash. And by tragedy, I mean his parents.**

"Hm. That's true. But someone else was behind that tragedy. Someone even Captain Rogers know." Ness said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: So all of a sudden, Tony was an orphan. But on the bright side, it also made him the sole heir of Stark Industries. Nice.**

Now they saw him with an older man (Obadiah Stane) in the cover of the Forbes magazine.

"Alright. Now he's in the big leagues." Kirby said, happily.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: With the entire family fortune at his fingertips, Tony pursued a life of reckless indulgence and mechanical tinkering. War was his income and he enjoyed every bit of it... until the day his eyes were opened.

 **Boomstick: Yeah! Opened with a shrapnel-filled irony bomb!**

Tony sees the shrapnel bomb and attempts to get away from it, but it detonates, knocking him to the ground.

Everyone winced at that scene. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt." Sonic commented.

"Sometimes fame gets in a lot of trouble." Ness replied.

"Exactly." Samus said in that agreement.

 **(*Cues: Iron Man (2008) - Mark I*)**

Wiz: Held captive by terrorists in Afghanistan, Tony learned the bomb left shrapnel in his heart, which would kill him in a week. The terrorists gave Tony an ultimatum: construct weapons for them and receive treatment... or be left to die.

"So, being captured by bad guys, he's left with two options: make weapons for them and get cured or be killed." Said Pikachu.

"But, since this is Tony Stark we talking about, he makes a third choice." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: But being Tony Stark, he chose door number three. He built a space-age pacemaker to save his own life** (Pikachu: Thank god!) **and then built a mech suit around it and murdered his way to freedom. This taught Stark one of life's most important lessons: heroes aren't born...**

Tony places his suit's mask onto a table.

 **Boomstick: They're built. A lesson which also made for a pretty sweet tagline.**

They see Tony in a Steel Silver armor, composed of an iron-copper-magnesium alloy, it had a pointed chest plate and curved helmet (Iron Man Armor Mark I).

 _Tony: My turn._

Tony unleashes his wrist-mounted flamethrowers at the terrorists, then flies away during a huge explosion.

"AWESOME!" Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Lucas and Pit cried out of amazement.

"Heh. I'm impressed how he build that armor with simple parts he found during their capture." Mega Man said, impressed.

"Seeing how he build it, that armor is made of simple types of metals; like iron and copper." Samus added.

 **(*Cues: Iron Man (2008) - Mark II*)**

Wiz: But Tony's heart was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to America, he nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries and dedicated his life to saving the world... in his own way.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, we're not talking, like, just donating to charity and being kind to your neighbor. Tony became a one-man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored suit that the public would eventually dub... Iron Man.**

Then they see him a Red and Gold color armor.

 **Tony Stark/Iron Man**

 **(*Cues: Iron Man (2008) - Driving with the Top Down*)**

Boomstick: And then he made another one, and another one, and another, another, and then he made like, a shitload more.

They now see a lot of Iron Man in various types.

"Whoa, that's a lot of armor!" Pit said, surprised.

"I never seen this many types of armor." Mega Man said, amazed.

"Some in various types. Even I don't have that much armor." Samus said, also somewhat amazed.

* * *

 **IRON MAN ARMOR**

 **Composed of gold-titanium alloy**

 **Adds 5 inches to Tony's height, yet only weighs 25 lbs**

 **Capable of high-speed flight, super strength, and enhanced durability**

 **Standard Weaponry**

 **\- Repulsor Rays**

 **\- Smart Missiles**

 **\- Anti-tank Missiles**

 **\- Unibeam (Mega Man did somehow remembered seeing him firing it.)**

* * *

Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard suits have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called J.A.R.V.I.S., which controls his weaponry and can summon other suits at his beck and call.

"Hm. His suit is quite high advanced. I wonder if Dr. Light would built armor like that." Mega Man said.

"I wouldn't mind if I have armor like his. Heck, even the whole stash." Samus said in response.

"I so wish I want hi-tech armor." Pit said with interest.

 **Boomstick: And for good measure, these babies come loaded head to toe with weaponry, i'm talking shoulder mounted darts, anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and the Iron Man staple: Laser beams!**

And Boomstick wasn't joking. They saw Iron Man firing missiles, an EMP and laser beams from his hands.

"Now I'm starting to like Tony." Mega Man said. "Even with anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and laser beams or repulsor blasts, his armor does have acquired unique features."

"Yeah, even my sets of armor are like body suits to him." Samus added.

Kirby, now going to imagination land, thought about himself being in Iron Man armor and doing so would get him to fly, powerful strength, firing lasers and missiles at enemy, getting them at their misery. 'Hehehehe. Boy, won't that be sweet?' Kirby said in his mind.

Wiz: These repulsor blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Tony's chest or chest piece, depending on the time period, to fire high-mass, negatively charged muons as a concussive energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his suit.

"Meaning he can fire strong amount of energy blast from his chest piece and launched it from his hands." Ness stated.

"That makes sense. Though, it does make my Mega Buster look like a Toy blaster, compare to it." Mega Man commented.

 **Boomstick: But, if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can blast an even larger beam directly from his chest piece, UNI-BEAM!**

Then they witness Iron Man firing a beam of pure energy from his chest.

Wiz: All of these features come standard in his most often used suit, Model 13: The Modular Armor.

 **Boomstick: This armor specializes in adaptability, allowing Tony to swap out it's individual pieces for ones suited to the mission at hand.**

"Oh yeah, I remembered that armor. Although, I find it quite surprising that he's able to adapt to any type of Iron Man Armor into one." Mega Man said, simply.

"I doubt even Samus can do that." Pikachu said, smirked, but got smacked by her. "Ow! I was just kidding!"

 **Boomstick: Oh, and it also has an extra casing known as Iron Man Armor model 14, but you can just call it...Hulkbuster.**

They now see a giant size Iron Man Armor.

Sonic whistled. "Nice armor!" He commented.

"This armor can be used for battling giant monster type enemies." Pit said, seeing that armor.

"I don't suppose neither of can have armor such as this?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah, no. I don't thinks so. It's too big." Samus answered.

Kirby, once again in imagination land, thought about himself being in a Robobot Armor verison of the Hulkbuster Armor where he do anything with it like pulling a giant boulder from a cave, pulling a tree and place it to the other side of the edge to make bridge and even lifting an entire building (mainly a big castle). 'Hehehehe. I got another reputation to keep.' Kirby said in his mind.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with one of the universes strongest beings. With the combination of magnetic and hydraulic technology, in addition to the strength of the modular armor, the Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against The Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a 150 billion ton mountain.

And Wiz wasn't kidding. As they see Hulk lifting a gigantic size mountain while saving the other Marvel heroes (some being Spiderman, Captain America and Iron Man).

"Whoa, that'strong even for Hulky." Kirby commented.

"That's kinda similar and might be a half comparison to the Hulkbuster." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: But his most advanced armor yet comes in the form of his Endo-Sym armor.**

They then see him in white-blue century armor where it took a form an alien symbiote to attach to Tony.

"Okay, this one's new. What can it do?" Pikachu asked in wonder.

 **Boomstick: Part metal, part scary space alien parasite, Tony can summon it telepathically, use it to imprison his foes, and even suck up electromagnetic fields. Mmm...electricity.**

"So, aside from imprisoning his foes and sucking up electromagnetic fields, he wields an armor that is from a Symbiotic Alien." Ness stated.

"Kinda like that Vemon guy from Spiderman. But only Tony controls it with his mind." Pikachu added.

"But is it... evil?" Toon Link asked.

"Who knows." Pac-man answered.

Wiz: It can take hits from Storm's lighting, and shoot repulsor beams so powerful, they can injure meta-humans who are normally able to absorb energy.

 **Boomstick: Although Tony is a mere man who finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes.**

"Even against Lex Luther and Superman?" Kirby asked.

"Probably." Ness answered.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Downed She-Hulk with one punch**

 **Can hold his own against Captain America in hand-to-hand**

 **Can achieve warp speed flight**

 **Tanks hits from Mjolnir**

 **Strong enough to bend metal girders with his suit's hands**

 **Lifts up cars with one hand**

 **First human to possess the reality-warping Infinity Gauntlet**

* * *

Wiz: He can survive blows from Thor's hammer, hold his own against Captain America, and move faster than a an Extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track.

"Surviving fights from Thor and Captain America, he even fought an Extremis." Mega Man stated.

"What's an Extremis?" Kirby asked.

"Someone in extreme circumstances or at the point of death." Ness answered.

"Oh." Kirby said.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict its opponents next move, and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! Do not underestimate the Golden Avenger.**

Now that's impressive, even for an armored aavenger like Tony.

 **(*Cues: Iron Man TAS (1996) - Opening 2*)**

Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless.

 **Boomstick: They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Tony helpless.**

"That's one flaw that we won't forget." Mega Man said. Everyone nodded at that agreement.

Wiz: Tony frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them.

"Huh. Guess pushing every he has does help him in sitautions like this." Said Mega Man.

Wiz: And his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him IN trouble just as much as it is for getting him out of it. This has led to him setting off a civil war between superheroes, and pissing off the all-powerful Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier.

 **Boomstick and Kirby: What? Charles? But he's the Iron Man.**

"A Civil War between Superheroes. That's a bit extreme." Pit said, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, but just imagine one of us being in a battle like that." Pikachu said in response.

Wiz: And he once built a machine capable of releasing twenty thousand megatons of atomic energy, that's three times more than all of the Earth's known nuclear weapons combined.

 **Boomstick: And then he just blasted it straight into the ground! All because he wanted to see what was at the Earth's core.**

Wiz: It didn't work out...

"Yeah, we see that." Ness said as he and the others sees Iron Man using the machine, but only caused a volcano explosion, tidal waves and an earthquake.

"Note to self: If you build a machine that drills to the earth's core, don't use it." Mega Man noted.

Wiz: ...but Tony's most diabolical nemesis isn't the Mandarin, or even Ultron, it's his lifelong battle with alcoholism.

Everyone understands that. Alcoholism is the one problem everyone goes for. People started drinking tons of alcoholic and some suffer the terrible consequences for that, like driving, stealing and any other stuff. Everyone understands Tony's alocoholic problems...

(*Sound of a pop top is heard*)

...All but one.

Boomstick: Did you say something?

"Boomstick, I swear..." Ness grumbled.

 _Iron Man: *Dodges a missile from a tank, aims and fires another at it, then walks away as it explodes*_

After that, everyone begins to admire Tony. Kirby likes how puts on the armor, along with the Hulkbuster, and firing lasers and missiles. Mega Man and Samus liked how he store a lot of armor and builts more and more of them. Ness admired his intelligence. And everyone else finds him a cool hero and figures that he might be joining Smash Bros.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

They see scenes of Superman.

Wiz: Superman is among the most powerful characters in all of fiction.

"We knew that! We saw his fight with Goku!" Pikachu said, remembering that last episode.

Wiz: He can destroy planets, withstand supernovas, and fly faster than light itself.

 **Boomstick: What kind of person could possibly be the arch-nemesis to someone like him? You'd have to be a god made of magic kryptonite...**

 _Lex: WRONG!_

Everyone jumped and winced at the same as the bold man (Lex Luthor) yelled.

Wiz: Nope. Just a mortal man with a passion for business, swindling, and green trenchcoats: Lex Luthor.

They now see the bold man in a green and purple suit and a green trenchcoat.

 **Lex Luther**

 **(*Cues: Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe - Metropolis*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full name: Alexander Joseph Luthor**

 **Height: 6'2"/188 cm**

 **Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg**

 **IQ: Immeasurable**

 **Reason for baldness: classified**

 **Former president of the United States**

 **Once acted as his own son via brain transplant to a new body**

* * *

Wiz: Alexander Joseph Luthor began his rise to the top from the very bottom. As a child he lived in a run down section of Metropolis called the "Suicide Slum".

"Is it that bad?" Pichu asked. But before anyone ask, Wiz came in and answered quickly.

Wiz: Yes it was that bad. Under abusive parents it was only by sheer willpower that Lex moved on to a better life.

"Guess he lived in a abusive life." Sonic said.

"Who could blame him? Not that care." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, willpower and some good old fashion Social Darwinism. His parents died in a car crash when their car's brakes failed, leaving Lex alone.**

"D'ooooh! I know he's the bad guy and all, but I can't take the guilt anyone!" Pikachu said, grunting.

"So don't!" Samus remarked.

"Still, I feel kinda bad for Lex. Being alone with his parents dead." Jigglypuff said, feeling sorry for Lex. "I know he lived in a terrible life, but at least he moved on."

"Maybe..." Ness said, slowly.

 **Boomstick: Don't feel bad for a second! He used their life insurance money to get out of the ghetto and start his own company, and he's the one who rigged their brakes!**

Everyone blinked and looked shock for a moment until... "WWWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!" Everyone screamed.

"I can't believe it!" Pit yelled.

"He did that... ON PURPOSE?!" Ness exclaimed.

"That son of a-!" Pikachu said, looking mad.

"That's low! Even for him!" Pac-man yelled.

"And to think I feel sorry for him!?" Jigglypuff exclaimed, then pouted.

"Hey! Come on guys, at least he doesn't live in a bad life after all!" A new and famillar voice came in.

"What the-!" Pikachu, along with everyone else, looked and spotted Bowser Jr. by the back again. "Junior!? How the hell-?!"

"Hey, a koopa has to have a living, you know!" Bowser Jr. said in response.

Wiz: Although founded through some... legally questionable means, the infamous LexCorp successfully spread it's influence throughout all of Metropolis. In time Lex came to practically run the city itself. Taking ownership of nearly every media outlet, Luthor's positive public image went practically unopposed.

"And that's where Superman comes in." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: But everything changed when the Man of Tomorrow showed up.**

"Yep, called it!" Ness said, knowing that he was right.

 **(*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Betrayal, Revenge and Murder*)**

Wiz: In Lex's eyes, Superman was a massive issue for mankind. If humans no longer had to solve problems themselves, they would surely become a weaker race, completely dependent upon this otherworldly savior.

"Hm. Come to think of it, Superman always comes in and save the day... a lot!" Pikachu said, thought about.

"And sometimes, things can get a little carried away for asking Clark for help." Ness added.

"People sometimes need help for someone who can trust, but if someone breaks that trust, they don't trust that person and begin to revoke against that person." Samus stated.

And that someone happens to be Lex, right?" Pit asked.

"Well, that, or the other. And other being Superman." Samus answered.

 **Boomstick: So Lex began his crusade to remove him from the equation, and then properly insert himself as the leader of humanity.**

Wiz: Lex is a cunning strategist and mechanical genius who prefers to place his opponents in un-winnable situations. However if physical strength is required he dons the mighty Warsuit.

Cuts to his intro in Injustice: Gods Among Us where Lex landed on the arena in his Warsuit.

 _Lex: Must I remind you of my superiority?_

Everyone sees his green and purple suit that looked he can fight anyone or anything in his way.

"Whoa, that's one massive suit." Toon Link said, looking a bit surprised.

"How can one battle be that massive?" Mega Man said in question.

"We'll find out soon." Samus said.

 **(*Cues: Injustice Gods Among Us - Joker's Game/Earth Battle*)**

Wiz: The Warsuit is a powerful battle armor created by Superman's other arch-nemesis, the alien god known as Darkseid...

They now see a villain who looked like a giant alien with a bald head, grey skin, red eyes and wearing blue armor.

Wiz: ...and it's been further enhanced by Luthor's own designs.

"Wait, he built that armor, based off of that guy?" Pit asked, referring to Darkseid.

"Well, he is the villain for Superman and, if I'm right, almighty powerful then of course." Ness answered.

"Hm. Juicy." Junior said as he pulled out his notepad and pen and start writing something down.

* * *

 **WARSUIT**

 **Culmination of technology from Lex, Darkseid, and Brainiac**

 **Superhuman strength & durability**

 **Flight**

 **Force fields can negate heat vision**

 **Flamethrowers**

 **Energy blade**

 **Energy blasts**

 **\- Includes four different Kryptonite energy generators in each of the suit's fingers**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Forged in the fiery pits of Apokolips, Lex's Warsuit is no ordinary piece of machinery. Despite it's less than sleek appearance, it comes equipped with force fields, gauntlet blades, a giant kryptonite axe, and energy blasts powered by kryptonite generators.**

"So, in a way, that armor is powered by kryptonite, one of the radioactive compounds that happens to be Superman's weakness." Ness said, figuring it out.

"Which means Lex can only wear that suit, in case he's in a battle with Superman." Pikachu added.

"How clever." Junior said, continued writing down in his notepad.

Wiz: It can also fly and has enough strength and durability to go up against Superman himself.

"Dang, so that's mean he's the only one capable of defeating Superman with that suit." Kirby said.

"That's very clever. Even powered up by kryptonite." Mega Man said.

"Superman is mighty strong. But with kryptonite alone, this would be either very difficult or very easy to fight for both Superman and Lex Luthor." Samus stated.

"Huh? Why's that?" Pikachu asked. But before she could answered, Boomstick then reply.

 **Boomstick: Despite how capable the Warsuit is you may feel it has an obvious weak spot: the giant hole where his head is! But ol' cueball's chrome dome is actually protected by an invisible force field. He just wants his opponents to know exactly who's beating the shit out of them.**

"Oh..." Pikachu replied.

"Sounds intimidating." Toon Link said in response.

 _Lex: Hello Sunshine!_

Wiz: Lex's weaponry goes beyond an alien metal suit. In addition to his brilliant strategic mind he also surrounded the Earth with dozens of satellites bearing his name.

"Huh? Satellites? What for?" Pit asked.

"My guess, an all-out space laser attack." Samus answered. If there's one thing that Samus knows about space lasers from satellites is that they release a powerful wave of red hot lasers to anything, like on a alien planet or a warship.

 **Boomstick: Their purpose? A giant game of space laser hot potato.**

Cut to another scene from Injustice: Gods Among Us where Lex's satellite fires a laser that he holds with his hand and throws it at The Joker.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kirby, Pikachu and Pit screamed.

"Told ya." Samus replied.

"Dang, even Eggman won't do anything that crazy." Sonic said, surprised.

"Interesting." Bowser Jr. said, still writting down everything.

 **(*Cues: Superman/Batman: Public Enemies - Opening Theme*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Mental resistance to mind control surpasses even Deathstroke**

 **Frequently and fearlessly goes up against Kryptonians**

 **Defeated Nightwing and Batman in hand-to-hand combat**

 **Impaled the super-durable Supergirl**

 **Solved the anti-life equation**

 **\- Should only be possible for a 12th-level intellect**

* * *

Wiz: Being a genius multibillionare it's no surprise Lex's accomplishments match the expectations. He's equalled Deathstroke in combat, stabbed Supergirl, snapped Brainiac's neck, and defeated Power Girl in a single stroke.

"Whoa, I'm not surprised that he did all that, despite being a villain." Villager said, surprised.

"Heck, even Slade is getting the upperhand by Lex." Pikachu added.

"Stabbing Superman's cousin, Supergirl, snapped the neck of the most intelligent alien in world and defeated Superman's second cousin, Power Girl." Ness said, looking somewhat surprised. "This guy's not just powerful and smart, he's insane!"

 **Boomstick: You can't blame him. I don't think anyone could handle more than a single stroke with Power Girl...**

"AH! TMI!" Pit cried out.

Wiz: However Lex is not solely dependent on his Warsuit. He sometimes subjects himself to a kryptonite steroid which has made him much stronger than an ordinary human. Capable of surviving wounds nobody reasonably should.

They then saw Lex took a gun-like scringe, filled with green sustainces (kryptonite), and injected inside of him by the neck.

"I'm guessing that's his backup, if the Warsuit doesn't work for him." Young Link guessed.

"Pretty much." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like the time when a giant gorilla** (Ness: Meaning Grodd...) **shot him in the chest with a sniper rifle** (Pikachu: Ouch...), **knocking him out of a helicopter off the edge of a cliff** (Pikachu: Double Ouch!) **and landing headfirst into a canyon** (Pikachu: Triplet Ouch!).

"He survived all that and yet he could barely stand?!" Pit said in shock. "That's insane!"

"All due to the effects of the kryptonite he was injected with." Ness said in response.

Boomstick: He was up and banging his robot chick in like a day! Oh, yeah he built a robot version of Lois Lane for, you know, sex and murder.

"Oh my god...?!" Pikachu said, grossed out as he and the others saw him, sleeping with a robot version of Lois Lane and given her orders.

"Obsessed much?!" Pit exclaimed.

Wiz: Because Lex always wants what he cannot have, and his know-how with robotics goes past insane and into absurd. While confined to a prison cell he built a talking, flying robot that reads Moby Dick at such a high frequency it carved out an escape route through the floor itself. Including perfectly shaped stairs.

"Hm. That's one good looking robot." Junior commented as he continues writing down everything.

"Not even my robot helpers can compare with that. Especially with the high frequency sound." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: But most diabolical of all, when no one was looking Lex Luthor took forty cakes. He took 40 cakes Wiz! That's as many as four tens. And that's terrible.**

"Yeah! That is terrible! He didn't share one!" Kirby said, agreeing him.

Wiz: Strange thing is, that's... actually... officially... canon.

 **Boomstick and Kirby: Bastard!**

 **(*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Justice is Done*)**

 **Boomstick: Luthor's hatred of Superman and drive to win are stronger than any machine he can create. Take for example the time Superman threw a satellite at Lexcorp tower, bringing the building down on top of poor ol' Lex. This left the guy with half his face ripped off, all four limbs blasted away, and he was impaled in five different places. Even like that he still refused Superman's help.**

"Whoa, that's both cold and low, even for Superman." Pit said, looking surprised.

"Who could blame him? I mean, Superman is the hero on Earth, and yet Lex's hatred for him grew more and more when it comes to Superman." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, if that ever happens to me do me a solid and...kill yourself in front of me so that my dream of outliving you is complete.**

Everyone chuckles at Boomstick's death wish.

Wiz: Never gonna happen.

"Yeah, I don't thinks so." Ness interjected.

Wiz: But it's also that same cocky independence that serves as Lex's greatest downfall. When he merged with the Zone Child…

"...Huh…?" was everyone's response

 **Boomstick: Woah!**

Wiz:... it's not what you think. He gained, and I quote, "Infinite Power".

 **Boomstick: And to secure a spot on somebody's watchlist.**

"Gaining the power of Infinite?! That's crazy?! No one in the world would obtain that power?! It drives them mad!?" Pit exclaimed.

"But to Lex, it's also a life changer when he needs it, in order to defeat Superman." Ness added.

"Damn. I heard the expression 'mad with power', but never like this!" Sonic said, surprised.

Wiz: The only catch was that he could not use his powers to harm others. **(Pikachu: Thank God...)** But because all he wanted to do was kill Superman, he tried it anyway.

"Oh god!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Well what do you know? Not even the Zone Child couldn't predict that!" Samus remarked.

 **Boomstick: So Superman just straight up punched the god out of him!**

Wiz: Well that's hardly accurate...

"It is!" Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link both said it.

 **Boomstick: C'mon how else would you describe that?**

Wiz:...fair enough. Even so when the Earth is threatened, you can count on Lex Luthor to look his enemies in the eye and fight for his people, and then exploit the hell out of them afterward.

 _Lex: You know what happens when you take on Lex Luthor? *Shooting the Parasite* The same thing that's gonna happen to Superman! *Then started beating it up*_

Despite being the villain and wanted to make everyone sees him as the world's new public hero, Lex Luthor is a smart combatant and wears the Warsuit to fight, strong super being like Superman. Bowser Jr., for some reason, find him an interesting guy when wielding the armor, his arsenal and has his own satellite laser. But Pit and Kirby looked somewhat scared when he emerged with the Zone Child and had Infinite Power. But thankfully, Superman did stop him and got the power out of him. They prayed and hoped to god they don't see a guy like that.

Now for the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Iron Man**

 **Ness: Iron Man**

 **Mega Man: Iron Man**

 **Pikachu: Iron Man**

 **Toon Link: Iron Man**

 **Young Link: Iron Man**

 **Pichu: Iron Man**

 **Jigglypuff: Iron Man**

 **Popo: Iron Man**

 **Nana: Iron Man**

 **Villager: Iron Man**

 **Sonic: Iron Man**

 **Yoshi: Iron Man**

 **Lucas: Iron Man**

 **Pit: Iron Man**

 **Pac-man: Iron Man**

 **Samus: Iron Man**

 **Bowser Jr.: Lex Luthor**

And the results:

 **Iron Man: 17**

 **Lex Luthor: 1**

Alright, Marvel wins. Now to the fight.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, th combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first! We don't want you to have horrible, Earth shattering regret by missing the best part in gaming. So, we're gonna tell you about it.**

But before they even watch the fight, they watch something very interesting: the SGC Convention.

Wiz: SGC, the Greatset party in gaming is back to rock the South-West for its 5th year.

"Huh. That's quite interest." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: Hosted by Screw Attack, SGC is an event that you don't wanna miss out on. We're talking 3 days of non-stop gaming in our massive free-play arcade and console game room.**

Now it's Pikachu's turn to whistle. "That's cool. I wish we could go there."

Wiz: TONS of panels with your favourite internet celebrities, including: PeanutButterGamer (Kirby: Hm. Peanut Butter.), Rooster Teeth, Funhaus, ProJared, Kinda Funny, and Even a Dragon Ball Funimation voice actors reunion! Where you'll be able to meet yout favourite voices like: Goku, Vegeta and more!

"Whoa, so cool!" Kirby said with his eyes shine like stars.

"Even with the reunion of Dragon Ball Z voice actors sounds amazing!" Pit said in delight.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention we're hosting a Death Battle Panel. Where we'll be showing an all new, highly requested episode LIVE!**

And by highly resquested, they meant the battle between Deadpool and Deathstroke. "Whoa, that's incredile! I wanna go there!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"But it's dated July 17-19 2015, meaning it's already been done." Samus stated.

"Aww." Kirby pouted.

Wiz: And that's just scratching the surface of what SGC has to offer! So don't miss out on the fun and excitement! Head over to using the link in the description, and pre-order your ticket now!

 **Boomstick: But first, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Everyone now sees a warehouse where they sees a stealth plane and a armed tank inside, along with a guard inside. At a warehouse in Stark Industries, Lex takes out one of Tony's guards with a laser pistol. He then uses a scanner and finds a large black box and is attacked by another guard. His force field deflects the guards' bullets and then shoots him.

"Ouch!" Sonic commented.

"Man, I hope Tony hears about that." Pit said in wonders.

 **(*Cues: Iron Man: Armored Adventures - Theme Song*)**

"Oh, I like this song." Kirby commented.

It then cuts to Tony working on another Iron Man suit.

"Huh, guess he's working on another Iron Man suit." Mega Man replied.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, we have a visitor.**_

"At least J.A.R.V.I.S noticed." Pikachu commented.

Tony sees Lex on the security monitor and looks back at a crystal he has as the alarms go off.

"Guess it's time to suit up!" Pit said, hoping that Tony will be fighting Lex in one of his armor.

 _Lex: All clear._

Lex opens the black box and finds Dragon Balls, a Keyblade, and a powerful crystal in it.

"Oh cool, Dragon Balls!" Kirby said, recoginzes them.

"And there's a Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts!" Ness said, recoginzes it.

"But, what's up with the crystal?" Pit asked, seeing a crystal inside the box.

"Don't know, but it must be important to him." Samus answered.

 _Lex: (Laughing) What a joke._

 **(*Cues: Iron Man - Black Sabbath*)**

He then takes the crystal as Iron Man flies in.

 _Tony: Hands off baldy! What's that you got there?_

Lex turns around holding the crystal.

 **Tony: Oh yeah! *blasts the crystal out of Lex's hand* It's mine. I'll send you the bill.**

Lex summons the Warsuit and gets into it.

"Well, that was fast." Young Link commented.

 **(*Cues: Devil May Cry - Public Enemy*)**

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: Actually sir, I should probably remind you. The contents of this warehouse belong to Miss Potts.**_

 _Tony: Pepper?_

"Tony's girlfriend." Ness quickly stated.

"Wait, she owns the entire warehouse. That's like 50 Million Dollars to own it." Pikachu said, surprised.

"I doubt anyone else would buy a warehouse like that." Samus commented.

"I would." Mega Man and Junior muttered.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: I'll forward the estimated damages fee to her account.**_

 _Tony: Great. Be discrete about it._

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: One of us has to be.**_

"Looks like J.A.R.V.I.S is taking things seriously on payment." Mega Man commented.

Luthor laughs as he flies towards Stark and activates his force fields.

 _Lex: Remember my face Stark. It'll be the last thing you ever see._

Time to see who's the better armor user!

 **FIGHT!**

Iron Man and Luthor charge towards each other and shoot their repulsors, clashing with each other as Luthor pushes Stark back. Iron Man tries shooting his repulsor blasts at Lex but they do not penetrate his force field.

"Dang, with that force field on, he can't hurt him." Toon Link said, grunting.

He launches his missles but Luthor uses his shield as the missles damage more of the artifacts in the area.

"Oh boy, how much will that cost in his saving?" Yoshi said, seeing how the missile damages the warehouse.

"Don't know, but Lex is seriously gonna bring the house down." Pikachu replied.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: His systems are confusing my targeting, also adding two million to your charges.**_

 _Tony: Not now J.A.R.V.I.S! What do we got here?_

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: I am having difficulty determining the suit's alloy. Alien perhaps?**_

While he's talking, Iron Man tries punching Luthor multiple times, but nothing seems to be working.

 _Lex: (Laughing) My suit is invincible!_

Iron Man charges up his repulsor blasts and aims for Luthor's head.

 _Tony: How about this part?_

He fires it resulting in an explosion, but it still doesn't phase Luthor as he grabs Stark and slams him around.

"Oh right, as long as the kryptonite generators are on, the barrier will be a big problem for Tony." Ness said, remembering the kryptonite generators inside the suit.

Luthor crushes Iron Man's leg while holding him upside down.

 _Lex: I thought you were smart._

Tony: Hey, you're the one who looks like a giant rusty trash can with legs. No judging!

Luthor slams him again and tosses him into a Gundam seen in the room which destroys more stuff.

"Wait, was that a Gundam?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"Yes!" Yoshi answered.

"Aw man, how much will that'll cost him?" TL grunted.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, I estimate that will be a $583 million dollar fee.**_

"That's way too much money!" Pit exclaimed.

Tony: Woah! Woah! That one's on him!

Lex takes out his kryptonite axe and swings it at Iron Man, who dodges it and uses his force field. Lex laughs as he unleashes a laser on most of the room while Tony blocks it.

Tony: Here we go! Activate the EMP!

Iron Man's EMP spreads to a far range and affects Luthor's suit.

 _Lex: What? Impossible!_

"Alright! He got him!" Kirby cheered.

"Yes, with that EMP, Tony got him on the run!" Ness said with a smile.

 _Tony: All right! Come to Mama! Heave Ho!_

Iron Man picks up the Batmobile and tosses it at Lex.

Lex: Wait, is that the...?

Before he can say what it was Lex slices it in half with his axe, causing it to explode.

"AH! The Batmobile!" Kirby cried.

"There goes Batman's car." Sonic replied.

"Although, from the looks of it, it looks like a replica of the actual car." Mega Man added.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: That one might actually make a dent in your wallet.**_

 _Tony: What are you talking about? It's just a car._

"Uh, Tony..." Ness began.

Tony then sees everything about the prices of the Batmobile.

 _Tony: Seriously? What kind of car was that? Where do I get one of those?_

Everyone sweatdropped at this.

Lex then tosses the box that contains the Hulkbuster armor at Stark

Lex: Wake up sunshine...

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: Watch your left.**_

Iron Man is unable to react in time and the box sends him crashing outside the warehouse into the city.

"Ooooh..." Sonic and Pit cringed.

"Dang..." Pikachu and Yoshi said in unison.

"Well, at least he's not at the warehouse anymore." Popo replied.

Lex flies out of the warehouse and takes out his axe.

 _Lex: Thanks for the fun Stark. It was... smashing._

"HA!" Kirby, Pikachu and Junior laughed at that joke, while the others grunted.

Tony then breaks out of the box wearing the Hulkbuster armor.

"Yes! Hulkbuster Armor! Ready to go!" Kirby cheered.

 **(*Cues: OST - SiTE-n0w1*)**

 _Tony: No problem pal! Thanks for the suit._

They charge at each other. Luthor swings the axe, but Tony's able to crush the blade. Iron Man starts punching Luthor, but Luthor's able to counter them. The two then proceed to punch at one another, countering blow-for-blow, before one final punch from each knocks them back.

"Damn!" Junior and Pikachu swore.

"Go Iron Man!" Kirby cheered.

Iron Man boosts forward afterward and grabs Luthor, then flies upward and drags Lex Luthor through a building. Lex attempts to escape, but Iron Man pushes him back with one hand and continues until Lex is forced through the roof. Iron Man flies upward while Lex is in mid-air, charging his hand, then blasts Lex downward to the streets near a gas station.

"Alright!" Kirby and Pikachu cheered even more.

After Iron Man lands, he runs foward toward Lex, who has just gotten back up. Lex charges as well towards Iron Man and the two grab each other, with Lex's arms charging with green energy. Both stand their ground, to which Lex begins to laugh. The green energy courses through the Hulkbuster suit and Iron Man is pushed back.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: That current damaged your battery. Power is at fifteen percent and dropping fast.**_

"Uh-Oh. Tony better thinks of something soon." Villager said, remembering how his suit is damaged in most dangerous situations.

 **(*Cues: OST - AZPV)**

Lex Luthor's shield emerges around him as J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks to Tony.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: I recommend a new plan of attack.**_

 _Tony: I have a plan: attack!_

Tony tries punching down Luthor's force field as the villain laughs.

"It's not working!" Kirby cried.

"Try a different strategy Iron Man!" Pikachu cried.

"No good, he's using up too much!" Mega Man called out.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: Power at 10%.**_

 _Lex: You call that power? Ha! You are nothing!_

 _Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S, reroute all power to the arm and leg hydraulics._

 _Lex: I have seen true power, you are nothing more than another ant to crush under my..._

Tony breaks through the force field.

"You were saying?" Samus said.

 _Lex: How about that?_

Tony charges up a punch.

 _Tony: Good night Q-ball!_

Lex catches Tony's punch as the Hulkbuster shuts off.

"Oh no! The armor's out of power!" Kirby said in shock.

 _Tony: What's going on?_

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: We're out of power.**_

 _Tony: Ugh, figures._

"Tony's doom. Without power from his suit, he's done for." Mega Man said, worryingly.

"Well, that's not even the worst part, look!" Pichu said, pointing at the screen.

Everyone watches as Luthor starts setting up coordinates for his satellite, preparing his large laser.

 _Lex: Fool, you're just like all the rest. Building a suit to save the world, trying to play God._

Lex holds the large laser in his hand and prepares to throw it at Stark.

 _Lex: Let me tell you something Stark! There's only one man in the world that's fit to play such a role!_

Luthor then throws the charged attack at Stark, causing a large explosion and sending Stark into a building. Lex flies forward.

 _Lex: Me._

"TONY?!" Kirby, Pikachu, Mega Man, Ness and Pit cried his name.

Everyone winced as the witness their fallen hero, except for Junior who rooted Luthor. But that is until Kirby noticed something by the screen. "Wait, look! Look at that!" Kirby said, informing his friends.

 **(*Cues: OST - MKAlieZ*)**

As they can see, pieces of Tony's Endo-Sym armor have appeared and then started assembling together before Lex's eyes to help the fallen hero. Iron Man breaks out of the rubble in his new suit.

"Yes! Alright, he's most ace armor! Endo-Sym Armor!" Pikachu cheered.

 _Tony: I don't know Lex. Being a god can't be too hard. I mean, I'm the most intelligent capable person on the planet. I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing human._

"GOOO IRON MAN!" Kirby, Pit, Pikachu, Ness and Mega Man cheered up to ten fold after being praised by his speech.

Iron Man charges at Lex full speed, breaking through his shield and knocking him back. Lex tries throwing a large kryptonite explosion at Tony, but Iron Man absorbs the power. Lex then tries using flamethrowers on his foe, but Iron Man dodges all of it and grabs Luthor's arms.

 _Tony: I'll take this!_

Iron Man then absorbs a lot of energy from Luthor's suit, significantly powering it down.

 _Lex: What? What did you take?_

Everyone, except Junior, smirked at him.

 _Tony, Pikachu, Mega Man, Kirby, Samus, Sonic, Pit, Pac-man, Ness and Toon Link: Everything._

Tony charges up the power and breaks Lex out of his suit. He tosses Lex towards the street through a building and then tosses him back up into the air.

"Here it come!" Kirby called out.

"Iron Man's special attack!" Pit joins in.

"The Unibeam!" Pikachu and Mega Man yelled.

 _Tony: Here's the big one!_

Iron Man unleashes a large Unibeam attack that disintegrates Lex, killing him in the process.

"All right! He won!" Kirby cheered, happily.

"Aw well." Bowser Jr. sighed.

Tony then lands on the ground as a bulding near him collapses.

 _Tony: That was Pepper's building wasn't it?_

"Huh? Oh, right. That warehouse belongs to Pepper Potts." Pit said, slightly remembered.

"Uh, maybe she won't notice." Pikachu said, sheepishly.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: Phone call from Miss Potts.**_

"Uh-oh." was Pichu's response.

 _Tony: Tell her I'm not here, I'm uh, jogging!_

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S: Already answered, sir.**_

Pepper: Tony?

Tony: Uh, hi Pepper! How are you?

Pepper: Why did J.A.R.V.I.S just deposit five billion dollars for... (a part of the Gundam collapse near Tony.) collateral damage?

"Book it man, book it!" Sonic grumbled.

 _Tony: I'm not here. I'm... jogging._

Tony hangs up the call and flies off.

 **K.O.!**

Tony summons the 2D Proton Canon from the Marvel vs Capcom games and fires it, destroying the rest of Luthor's suit.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Iron Man 3 - Can you dig it*)**

 **Boomstick: Bullseye!**

Wiz: Both Tony and Lex possessed incredible pieces of technology, but only one was naturally prepared for anything. Although it's true that Lex could trade blows with Superman in his Warsuit, the only reason he lasted as long as he did is because many of its weapons are based on kryptonite, great for battling kryptonians, only ok against everybody else.

"That seems about that." Said Ness, knowing that kryptonite only works on kryptonians (ones being Superman, Supergirl and Power Girl)

 **Boomstick: Yes the Warsuit could take hits from Superman, making it more than a match for even the Hulkbuster's power, but even against the very enemy it was designed to kill, the Warsuit only lasts so long.**

"Guess it doesn't work for anybody." Pit joked, which receives groans from the others.

Wiz: Iron Man's greatest advantage was being able to adapt his strategy by remotely summoning and changing suits. The Endo-Sym in particular could counter nearly anything Lex could throw at it.

 **Boomstick: Plus Iron Man has far more actual combat experience. Lex treated physical combat as a last resort, beneath him, while Tony straight up enjoys it. Lex just wasn't suited for this battle.**

Wiz: The winner is Iron Man.

Everyone started cheering for Tony Stark for his victory over Lex. Guess their votes for Iron Man have payed off. Then the preview for the next battle has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle!**

 **SHUNNED BY SOCIETY**

They now see a man who happens to be a scientist, turning into big blue hairy beast and begins to attack.

 **BEASTS BY NATURE**

They then sees a castle tower where a stone statue of gargoyle appears on top, in which begins to crack as an actual purple gargoyle arises from his stone slumber.

 **DEFENDERS OF HUMANITY**

Various scenes of them in each battle and fight.

 **Beast (X-MEN) VS GOLIATH (Gargoyle)**

So, without hesitating, Kirby replaces the last disc and placed the next one for the next episode.


	48. Episode 47 - Beast VS Goliath

**Episode 47 - Beast VS Goliath**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I had to take care a lot of things for my time again. And also, I had a long day of thinking of many things such as ideas for the next story. But I digress, so anyway, enjoy reading.**

 **Beast and X-Men Belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Goliath and Gargoyles Belongs to Disney.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

So, without hesitating, Kirby replaces the last disc and placed the next one for the next episode.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Some of the greatest heroes of all are shunned by the very people they continue to protect.

 **Boomstick: Basically, the worst deal ever.**

"I don't blame them. Some people get shunned by people who were being saved other heroes." Samus stated.

"I'm guessing that means there are heroes that have become outcast." Pit replied.

Wiz: Like Beast, the blue genius of the X-Men.

 **Boomstick: And Goliath, the Gargoyle who gives new meaning to the phrase "tough as stone".**

"So, it's a battle between the blue beast from the X-Men and a... Gargoyle?" Pit said, weirdly.

"Okay, this is weird." Pikachu replied, weirdly.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme*)**

The smashers sees scenes of cells and particles of mutation.

Wiz: Mutation. The key to evolution. The process is slow, normally taking thousands of years, but every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.

 **Boomstick: If that means we're all eventually going to transform into blue hairy monkey men, count me out!**

"Count me out too! I rather die than become a mutate." Pikachu grunted.

"Why? What's with people turning into mutates?" Lucas asked.

"Well, for starters, if you were born a mutate or have acquired super mutate powers, then everyone will have second thoughts of you being either good or evil." Ness stated.

"Oh..." Pit replied, sadly.

 **(*Cues: X-Men: Days of Future Past - Hope*)**

Wiz: Feared by most normal people, mutants generally begin to show signs of their...uniqueness...around puberty. Not so for Hank McCoy.

"Hank McCoy?" Pit asked.

"The Beast's real name." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, the instant he popped out it was pretty clear that something was different about him. Namely the giant monkey hands and feet.**

Everyone looked confused at first, but after seeing Hank's hands and feet, they understood it.

 **Boomstick: Ooh, that must've been rough on the way out! He'd better give dear old mom double the presents on Mother's Day!**

"Does that sound kinda nice, or kinda scary?" Pit asked. But no one answered it.

Wiz: Though Hank successfully hid his mutation from the world throughout his adolescent life, he was eventually discovered, and shunned **(Pikachu: Dang!)**. Constantly harassed and eventually kicked out of his own school, he was left to wallow in loneliness.

"Oh great, here we go..." Pikachu grunted, as his guilt grew more and more.

 **Boomstick: Until Good Ol' Wheels showed up and offered him a place on the mutant group known as the X-Men. Hank took on the nickname that was previously used to degrade him and transformed it into something new: his codename, the Beast.**

 **(*Cues: X-Men (1992) Cartoon - Main Theme*)**

As the music was played, they all witness Hank in his suit, and then him into a blue hairy beast.

 **The Beast**

"Huh. Looks like he's getting that recognition after all." Said Pikachu.

"Well, it is kinda epic." Pit replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Henry "Hank" McCoy**

 **Height: 5'11"/1.8 m**

 **Weight: 402 lbs/182.3 kg**

 **Six doctorates, including biophysics**

 **Teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

 **Member of the X-Men, Avengers, Defenders, & Illuminati**

 **Likes Shakespeare... a lot (Which Ness find it odd for a guy to like a person who's an expert on plays)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: As an X-Man, Beast became an integral member of this uncanny team. His superhuman strength, speed, and durability let him go toe-to-toe with baddies like the immovable Blob and Kraven the Hunter!**

"Even most bad guys aren't as equal as the Beast." Sonic commented.

Wiz: But Beast was a genius, like yours truly, and quickly completed his doctoral studies, eventually leaving the X-Men, he became a leading researcher in mutant genetics.

"So... he's studying to a doctor on mutant DNA?" Pikachu asked.

"Seems like it." Ness answered.

"Even Dr. Mario doesn't have that kind of leading research in mutant genetics." Mega Man quickly commented. "Not even Dr. Light."

Wiz: Desperate to "cure" the mutant phenomenon, Beast developed a serum which he theorized would temporarily counteract the mutated genes in his body.

 **Boomstick: Except it kind of did the opposite. Poor guy... now he truly was a beast.**

They then witness the serum being resulted as a failure as they saw Hank turning into the Blue Beast.

"I guess it didn't work." Said Toon Link.

"Seeing how it backfired, I should've seen that one coming." Mega Man said, slightly.

 **Boomstick: This transformation wasn't all bad though! Fuzzy Beast could now lift over 10 tons, run over 40 mph, and jump over 25 feet in the air.**

"At least his abilities have improved." Pac-man commented.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Genetic Atavism**

 **\- Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, dexterity, & senses**

 **Enhanced senses**

 **Improved healing**

 **Claws & fangs**

 **Genius intellect**

 **Strength increases when enraged**

* * *

 **(*Cues: X-Men: Legends - Magma's Danger Room Test (Action)*)**

Wiz: He also had a wicked healing factor, which made him essentially bullet-proof... **(Pikachu: Oh great, another guy with a healing factor.) (Ness: At least he's not Deadpool.)** but this was nerfed dramatically from healing instantaneously to over a couple of hours when Quasimodo's experiments turned him blue.

"That explains his skin color." Samus muttered.

 **Boomstick: For a scientific genius, he never did quite figure out how to turn back to his old self. I mean he's been able to turn into a cat man, a horse man, blue Kelsey Grammer, and even Sasquatch. Somehow he always ends up as his classic blue ape self.**

"Dang, he tried and tried, and he always fails." Pit said, seeing his transformation.

"He seems to be missing something that will turn him to normal, but normally he find that one out soon." Ness stated.

"I hope so." Jigglypuff said, feeling sorry for him.

Wiz: Now unable to hide in plain sight, Beast had little choice but to return to the X-Men, as a teacher and a leader.

 _Beast: As my research makes evident, it is possible to enhance the intelligence of molluscs cephalopoda, such as the squid, to the same level as that of the average human. Even a little... above average. I'm afraid I must leave early, so I'll hand you over to my new teaching assistant, Mr. Cephalopod._

"Huh? Mr. Cephalopod?" Pit asked.

"The squid." Ness answered.

"Wait, his teaching assistant is a... Squid?" Pikachu said, oddly.

The class giggles and then laughs out loud. Even Pikachu, Bowser Jr., Kirby, Toon Link and Pit were laughing too.

 _Mr. Cephalopod: Calm down, everyone! Now where were we?_

The class is stunned. Everyone else did the same too.

"Did... did that squid just... talked?!" Pit said, stunned.

"Uh-huh." They all nodded.

"Guess we owe Beast in a apology." Pikachu said, stuttering.

 _Mr. Cephalopod: Ah yes, the neuron aspects of cognitive intellgence...were there any questions?_

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Beast isn't just a genius. He's also a ridiculously strong fighter.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Taken hits from Juggernaut & Hulk**

 **Effortlessly rips through metal**

 **Smashed a tank with bare hands**

 **Defeated Frenzy & Danger**

 **Survived the vacuum of space**

 **Moved a 60+ ton tree of gold**

 **Cured blindness**

 **Made a squid super intelligent**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He has survived hits from the Juggernaut, smashed open a tank with his bare fists, hit the ground with a punch so hard he created an earth-shattering shockwave... and lifted a solid gold oak tree.**

Sonic whistled. "Wow, he took a punch that hard against strong dudes." He said with interest.

"Destroying a tank and created an earth-shattering shockwave, that's epic." Pac-man said, surprised.

"And lifting a golden tree... That was shocking." Pit said, looking a bit shock.

* * *

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Gold ~ 1 ton**

 **Compare to Beast's height 60+ tons**

 **1 SHITTON**

* * *

Wiz: A cubic foot of gold weighs aproximately one ton. Comparing the diameter of the tree to Hank's height, it's reasonable to believe that this golden tree weighs at least 60 tons.

 **Boomstick: Or a shit ton to be precise.**

"Damn, that's a lot weight." Pikachu said in shock.

"And definitely, worth it." Bowser Jr. added.

Wiz: Despite his athletic skill and enormous strength, Beast is a pacifist, preferring diplomacy over fisticuffs. He is rarely eager to enter a fight.

"Well, isn't that nice? He prefers talking instead of fighting." Said Pikachu.

"Yeah, and he's rarely seen in a fight than going to public news networks." Said Ness.

Wiz: In combat, he usually relies on his teammates to throw punches while he holds back to come up with game-winning strategies using his brilliant mind... like the time he figured out how to use Juggernaut's own bulk against him.

"Ha! Take that, Juggernaut!" Pikachu smirked.

 **(*Cues: X-Men Legends - New York City (Quiet)*)**

 _Beast: As Archimedes said when he discovered the principle of displacement... eureka._

 **Boomstick: But when he gets angry, he'll enter a rage which makes him so uncontrollably fierce, he's a danger even to his closest friends, literally unleashing the beast within.**

"Brutal rage..." Pit began.

"...plus unleashing the beast..." Ness joined in.

"Equals dangerous monster!" They both finished at the same time.

"Note to self: Watch out for the Beast!" Mega Man noted.

Wiz: Beast's monstrous appearance remained a permanent part of his life. He was never truly accepted by society and even had to leave the woman he loved for fear she would become a target of mutant haters.

"That's an understatement." Ness said. "Apparently, he does want anyone that he cares getting hurt even some people that Beast knows."

 **Boomstick: But if he could have his way, he would spend his days hanging from the ceiling with a nice cup of tea, reading Shakespeare... but we don't always get what we want, so he'll have to settle for kickin' ass.**

 _Beast: "With faint heart, averted feet, and many a tear, in our opposive path to persevere". A minor poet for a minor obstacle._

After that, everyone begins to admire the Beast. Sure, he was shunned by everyone and was turned a mutated monster, but he's mutation and abilities is like a blessing to him. Ness likes his intelligences as a teacher, professor and a leader, even when reading Shakespeare. Pikachu, Kirby and Pit liked how he's a strong mutate with his strength, speed, and durability with his healing factor. Sonic liked how he looks in blue. And everyone else find him quite a good fighter.

Now to the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Gargoyles - Intro Theme*)**

Wiz: One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of gargoyles.

Everyone sees the gargoyles flying.

 **Boomstick: And badass cartoon intros!**

"I thought the gargoyles are just stone architects, why are they dangerous?" Pikachu asked.

"Billions ago, Gargoyles aren't just stone monster, in fact, they were originally monsters in the old age, but due to a curse, they turned into stone after being shunned by the people they were trying to protect." Pit explained.

"Guess monster don't get praised by others for being what they are." Samus muttered.

Wiz: Stone by day, warriors by night, gargoyles used to be common throughout the world. Like the stone statues they inspired, gargoyles were known as protectors. Guarding their home and those inside were always their top priority.

 **Boomstick: It's not every day your garden statue is also your top-billed bodyguard, otherwise, I'd have a shitload more lawn gnomes.**

"That's... weirdly pacific." Pit said, weirded out.

Wiz: In the year 994 A.D., a clan of gargoyles formed a symbiotic relationship with the humans of a Scottish castle. Using their superhuman strength, keen senses, and warrior's spirit, these gargoyles defended the castle from invaders at night. In return, their human allies would watch over them during the day, when they are most vulnerable, as gargoyles turn to solid stone in daylight.

"In other words, they don't attack during the day but they do in the night." Ness said.

"That would be the case, otherwise they would be destroyed in stone during the day." Pikachu replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'/1.82 m**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Age: 1,066 (66 years experienced)**

 **Birth year: 918 AD**

 **Leader of the Manhattan Clan**

 **Mentored by Hudson**

 **Energized by absorbing solar radiation in stone sleep**

 **Likes Shakespeare & Dostoyevsky**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The gargoyles were lead by Goliath, a creature with a voice so sexy, it makes humans turn to stone. If you know what I'm sayin'.**

They then sees a tall and powerfully-built gargoyle with lavender skin and dark hair.

 **Goliath**

 _Goliath: You are trespassing._

 **(*Cues: Gargolyes - Suite 1 *)**

Wiz: Unfortunately, due to their beastly appearance, Goliath's clan eventually faced unjust prejudice from the very humans under their protection.

 _Princess Katharine: We are most seriously displeased to allow beasts in the dining hall._

 _Magus: These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them._

"Okay, that was uncalled for." Sonic grunted.

"Well, what do you expect? They're like monster and people in their time judged them their looks." Pit stated.

"That's sad." Kirby said, frowned.

"Completely." Pikachu said, frowned also.

 **Boomstick: If that wasn't bad enough, Goliath was betrayed by his closest human friend, causing nearly his entire clan to be smashed to bits.**

"Ack! Act of betrayal! Act of betrayal!" Kirby cried.

"Talk about dark times." Sonic muttered.

 **Boomstick: Then the few who did survive were magically sealed in stone forever by a misinformed wizard. Talk about a shitty Monday.**

Wiz: Sealed in stone forever, or until one very specific, seemingly impossible criteria was met...

 _Magus: The terms of the spell were that they would sleep... until the castle rises above the clouds._

Wiz: And when he says 'above the clouds', he means it literally. So, stone they remained for a thousand years, until in 1994...

Then they now see the castle in ruins, until they see a man in a suit standing near the castle as he stares at it.

("Cues: Gargoyles - Suite 2*)

 **Boomstick: Some billionare with a name that sounds like an anti-depressant just happened to be crazy enough to try something. Xanatos moved every last stone of the ancient castle to the top of his New York skyscraper, which happened to poke above the clouds.**

Wiz: The cost of which must have been astronomical!

 _Xanatos: Don't disappoint me..._

And as the storm comes, Goliath begins wakes up from his statue state to the surprise of Xanatos and roars.

"It worked!" Kirby said, shocked.

"After a long sleep in stone, I guess the curse is broken." Pit said.

 **(*Cues: Gargoyles - Suite 1 again*)**

Wiz: The curse was broken, the gargoyles awoke once again, and Goliath was tasked with leading his clan into the modern world. Despite being completely out of his element, Goliath adapted surprisingly fast.

 **(*Cues: Gargolyes - Suite 2 again*)**

 **Boomstick: You mean he was texting and watching cat videos in no time?**

Wiz: No. This was the 90's.

 **Boomstick: Oh, so he wore crazy colored clothing and used non-nonsensical description words like bodacious, radical, or...**

 _Goliath: Jalepena..._

 _Lexington: Jalapena..._

 _Broadway: Jalapena..._

 _Brooklyn: Jalapena..._

 _Elisa Maza: Jalapena..._

 _Goliath: Jalapena..._

 _Hudson: Jalapena..._

Broadway hands Goliath a jalapeno pepper and he eats it, to which he shortly is overwhelmed by its heat.

 **Goliath: Jalepena! *echoes***

 **Boomstick and Pit: Damn it.**

"Well, isn't that nice...?" Bowser Jr. said, grunting.

"And yet, at the same time, annoying." Pikachu said, annoyed. "If I ever heard the word 'Jalepena' again, I'm gonna-"

"Jalepena..." Kirby muttered slowly with a smile.

"D'oh! Too late." Pikachu groaned as he facepalmed. Everyone then chuckled at this action

 **(*Cues: Gargoyles - Suite 1 again*)**

Wiz: Turns out Goliath was naturally suited to traverse the broad expanse of the city with his enormous wings. Though to be clear, Goliath insists that he can't fly; only glide on the wind.

"Oh that's bullshit." Junior swore.

 **Boomstick: Which I insist is bullshit** (Junior: That's what I said!). **What else would you call what's happening here other than freakin' flying?**

"I don't know, floating?" Pit guessed.

"Maybe, maybe..." Samus replied.

Wiz: Regardless of wind direction and speed, it seems Goliath has no trouble "gliding" wherever he wants to go. He only has issue taking off from the ground, requiring an elevated point to start from.

 **Boomstick: Good thing he can scale giant skyscrapers from ground level without breaking a sweat.**

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Gliding**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, agility & durability**

 **Immune to cold & heat**

 **Stone-like skin**

 **Sophisticated intellect**

 **Strength increases when enraged**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Goliath is strong enough to lift a car, create a small earthquake, and tear through steel with his bare claws like it was wet paper.**

"Damn, he's all powerful." Pikachu said in shock.

"Who knows what he'll do, when he's like that." Ness said, now looking somewhat afraid.

Wiz: He's fast enough to keep pace with foes who use rocket-propelled flight and he's tough enough to survive a fall over 100 feet.

"He's fast in the air and survived a fall that high?! Now tough is this guy?!" Said a shock Bowser Jr.

 **Boomstick: He was even able to keep "gliding" after being shot by a Nazi plane's machine gun while fighting in World War 2. He traveled through time. It was weird.**

"Yes, quite indeed." Ness replied.

Wiz: Goliath may look like a brutal monster and he certainly can be when he goes into a rage.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Caught a blade in his bare hands**

 **Ripped through 2 feet of steel**

 **Survived multiple lightning strikes**

 **Outsmarted Oberon**

 **Survived a direct hit from an anti-air cannon**

 **Punched through ice several feet thick**

 **Survived being shot down by a Messerchmitt warplane**

* * *

Wiz: However, he's actually rather clever and wise. He was able to outsmart Oberon, who is practically an all-powerful magical god. And when Goliath's not leading his clan into battle or struggling to have a relationship with a human detective...

 **Boomstick, Pikachu and Bowser Jr.: Boundaries!**

Everyone chuckled at this, but also sweet for a gargoyle to have a relationship with a human, which is kinda weird.

Wiz: He's usually held up in his castle's library reading.

"Really? Reading?" Pikachu said at disbelief.

"Hey, most gargoyles can read for their past time." Pit informed.

 **Boomstick: Wise and powerful, Goliath is a true force of nature... for 12 hours of the day.**

Wiz: Right. The other 12, he is a motionless stone statue, making him a pretty easy target. Even when he's awake, Goliath often puts himself in danger for the sake of others, regardless of the risk.

"Especially when he becomes a stone statue during the day." Ness stated.

"However, that doesn't stop him for doing what he do best." Pit added.

 **Boomstick: Hey, he's managed to survive for over a thousand years and believe me when I say you do not want to be on this gargoyle's bad side.**

 _Goliath: My name is Goliath and I belong to no one._

 _Halcyon Renard: Stop... whining._

 _Goliath: A gargoyles doesn't whine. He roars!_

Goliath's eyes turn white and he easily tears off the metal gate that had imprisoned him, then swings it into two robots nearby.

Despite being a monster from the old ages and was turned to stone during the day, Goliath is one of the most powerful combatant anyone has ever witness. Pit, Lucas and Kirby felt sad that Goliath and the other gargoyles are treated badly by others that wanted be protected by them, Ness and Pikachu find his abilities and feats to intriguing to them and everyone else finds him as a great and noble combatant in Death Battle histroy.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to votes:

 **Kirby: Goliath**

 **Ness: Goliath**

 **Mega Man: Beast**

 **Pikachu: Goliath**

 **Toon Link: Beast**

 **Young Link: Beast**

 **Pichu: Goliath**

 **Jigglypuff: Beast**

 **Popo: Goliath**

 **Nana: Beast**

 **Villager: Beast**

 **Sonic: Goliath**

 **Yoshi: Goliath**

 **Lucas: Beast**

 **Pit: Goliath**

 **Pac-man: Beast**

 **Samus: Beast**

 **Bowser Jr.: Goliath**

And for the result:

 **Beast: 9**

 **Goliath: 9**

It's a tie... oh well. No harm, no foul.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

In daylight, the sun slowly begins to fall as Goliath is frozen in place on the rooftop of a building as Beast stands further away on the same roof.

"Huh. Seems Beast doesn't know that Goliath is stood further away from him." Said Pit.

"Well, since Goliath is still in stone during the daytime, I think Hank is unaware of the gargoyles in New York." Replied Ness.

"Do you think Beast is standing there, waiting for Goliath to wake up?" Asked Jigglypuff.

Eventually, the sun sinks, night falls, and the moon emerges. With that, the stone around Goliath begins to crack.

 **(*Cues: Gargoyles - Main Theme*)**

Goliath breaks free and roars. Shortly afterward, he senses someone near him...

 **(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - The X-Jet*)**

...and turns toward Beast, who prepares for a fight.

"I'm going with... yes." Answered Toon Link.

Time to see who's the true beast!

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: X-Men Mutant Academy 2 - The X-Jet*)**

Goliath leaps at Beast, but is caught by him, slammed into the ground, bounced upward, slashed twice, then forced to the ground once more. He breaks free by striking Beast with his tail, leaps into the air, then strikes with a slash. Beast punches him soon afterward and leaps into the air.

 _Beast: Prepare to be thrashed._

He flies at Goliath like a cannonball and kicks him, causing him to hit the ground, then fall off of the building.

"Now that's what I call a 'Cannon Ball'." Pit siad, making a pun.

Everyone groaned in response of his lame pun.

In mid-fall, Goliath uses his wings to slow down his descent, but Beast lands on his back.

 _Beast: Runt!_

Beast punches him three times before Goliath forces the two into a nearby building, knocking Beast off of him while also managing to grab onto the building with his claws. Beast managed to do the same as Goliath begins climbing up the building.

"Oh yeah, he can climb through walls." Kirby said, remembering something about Goliath being a climber.

Beast roars and leaps upward, managing to strike a few times before Goliath counter-attacks. Goliath then leaps upward and glides straight into Beast, who then proceeds to bite Goliath and then grabs onto him, causing the two to spin in mid-air before striking him downward. Goliath crashes into the pavement below as Beast lands behind a parked van. Shortly after Goliath gets up and roars, Beast grips onto the vehicle.

 _Beast: Come on!_

He then pushes it straight toward Goliath at high speed, who stands his ground and stops it shortly after being pushed back by it. Goliath tears the front cover of the van and tosses it at Beast, then proceeds to leap onto the van and off it. Beast leaps forward and manages to tear the front of the van in two, to which Goliath glides toward him and slams into him. Beast rolls upward and toward the ground uncontrollably as Goliath gracefully glides behind him, then slams into him once more, holding him down while also dragging him across the pavement. Goliath slashes at Beast, drawing blood, then slashes at him nine more times. He then impales his arms into Beast, then tears them right out, separating the top half of Beast from his bottom half. Goliath raises his wings and bloodied hands, then roars.

 **KO!**

Beast's body lies in a trash can while Goliath makes it to the top of his tower, bloodied and all, while carrying Beast's head as the sun rises, turning him to stone.

* * *

Everyone looks shocked at this.

"Well, that was something..." Samus muttered.

"Yeah, it was." Pit said,

 **(*Cues: Gargoyles Theme - Metal Cover*)**

 **Boomstick: They never show you that shit on 90's cartoons!**

"Yeah, that's because it's a kids show. Blood and other things that are violent can't be shown to kids." Pit stated.

"That also happens to Anime shows that goes on Saturday mornings." Pikachu added.

"Too bad they stop doing it." Yoshi replied.

"That makes me sad..." Kirby said, beginning to tear up for not seeing Saturday morning anyone. Jigglypuff then comforts him by patting his shoulder.

Wiz: Beast and Goliath were pretty even in terms of strength and speed, making this more so a battle of wit and experience. Beast was always more of a team player, preferring not to fight directly unless absolutely necessary.

 **Boomstick: And since Goliath spent decades defending his ancient castle and New York from vikings, thugs, magic beings, and ghosts, his combat experience trumped Beast's.**

"In other words, it's a fight between beasts with high powered strength." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, super." Pit grunted.

Wiz: Also be careful not to misinterpret Beast's golden tree feat. While it might sound far more impressive than anything Goliath has done, Beast did not actually lift the whole 60+ ton tree off the ground. It's nothing surpassing his usual feats.

"Huh? Why?" Toon Link asked.

"My guess, the golden tree feat was total bluff but his usual feats make most strength in his mind." Samus answered.

 **Boomstick: And one time, Goliath got nailed in the back by an anti aircraft round.** (Pikachu: Ouch!) **That's right! Goliath got shot by a gun designed to destroy airplanes, got back up, and dropped a radio tower on the fools that tried it.**

"Haha! Serves them right!" Pikachu laughed.

Wiz: And Beast didn't wait till sunrise for an advantage for two reasons: One, he didn't know what would happen because gargoyles in his universe don't share the stone-by-day rule, and second, Beast isn't tough enough to stand against Goliath for twelve hours straight.

"In other words, he stood no chance against Goliath." Ness said in response.

"And he, along with the X-Men, don't know the origin and history of him and the gargoyle army." Pit added.

Wiz: Finally, Beast has fought somebody similar to Goliath named the Griffin, and only survived the fight due to his fellow X-Men Angel's help.

"Seriously?! You got to kidd-" Pikachu was about say something, until he stops for a minute and think. "Actually, that is a good point."

 **Boomstick: In the end, Beast just didn't have the heart to keep up with the gargoyle.**

Everyone slightly chuckle at the pun, even though it was creepy.

Wiz: The winner is Goliath.

Everyone seems to enjoy that battle very much, even though Beast was killed by a strong gargoyle. But he did his best. Then, a preview for the next episode appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle!**

A sudden familiar ring appear in the background.

"Wait, that sound..." Sonic said, recognizing the sound.

"Is that the sound of codec...?" Pit said, recognizing the sound also.

Then suddenly, a man in a sneaking suit suddenly camouflague himself, and again revealing himself from a cardboard book as clips of his previous missions are shown. And now, they seen him on a helicopter, wearing an eyepatch-like device.

 **Solid Snake Comes to Death Battle.**

Snake: It's show time!

"Oh my god... Snake joining in the battle!?" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Heh. Guess it's his turn to fight." Sonic said with interest.

"Yep. Isn't that great Kirby?" Ness said. But unfortunately, Kirby made no response. "Uh Kirby?" He turns his head to his friend, and noticed that Kirby's gone. "Uh, where's Kirby?" Ness asked.

Everyone looks around and noticed that Kirby was gone.


	49. Episode 48 - Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher

**Episode 48 - Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher**

 **Sorry about that. It took me long enough to make these and more, but I've been working my ass off all day and night to finish this. So, once again wait patiently, I'm doing the best I can. Also, I'm working on a special project, along with this, so I'll try to make a steady work of making more chapters.**

 **Solid Snake Belongs to Konami.**

 **Sam Fisher Belongs to Ubisoft.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Kirby called out as he came back to the Theater Room.

"Where have you been?!" Pikachu exclaimed. "We were wondering where you were so I waited for you get back."

"Sorry, I just left to go get someone." Kirby said, sheepishly.

"Get someone? Who?" Ness asked.

"That would be me." A familiar voice came.

Everyone looked behind Kirby and saw Snake coming in.

"Snake!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"I take it he found you in some place that you won't be bother right?" Samus asked, and smirked as well.

"Well, that and I was drag into this." Snake answered, slowly. Then looks at Kirby and then asked, "So, who's turn is it on Death Battle this time?"

Kirby giggled at him. "Why don't you sit down and find out yourself."

Snake looked at him oddly, then shrugged for a bit as he sat down next down to Samus. And with that Kirby placed in the next disc and hit the 'play' button. The next ad they see is a movie called 'Spy' in which Snake remembered seeing that movie, along with Samus (who also saw it), Peach, Mario, Link and Zelda. It was, in their own words, kinda funny. Maybe the others want to see, probably in DVD.

 **(*Cues: Invader- Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: They are the government's best kept secrets. Masters of stealth, trained to kill in a hundred different ways from the shadows, or face to face.

"Hm... that sounds like what Snake does back in his world." Sonic said, chuckling.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Snake said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You'll see." Sonic replied, playfully.

 **Boomstick: Solid Snake, the legendary soldier of Metal Gear.**

Wiz: Sam Fisher, Splinter Cell's ultimate predator.

"...What the hell?" Snake said, surprised.

"I know, that's how I would responded." Sonic said to him.

"Guess it's your turn now Snake." Samus said in a playfull tone.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first thing they see is two badies in a photo.

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid - Main Menu Introduction*)**

Wiz: His name was simply "David", and he had one clear purpose in life: Become the successor to the greatest soldier who ever lived.

And then there's a man looks abit like Snake, near the photo.

"Wait, your name is David? How come you told us that?" Pit asked.

"There are some things I rather not talk about, and this is one of them." Snake muttered.

"Oh really? Like the time when you brutally beat up Captain Falcon for pranking you with a sharpy drawn to your head that says 'Dumbasss'?" Samus asked, teasingly.

"Hey! He started it!" Snake exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it was kinda funny." Sonic chuckled, along with the others. Snake growled at them.

 **Boomstick: Why? Because he was cloned from him! Strap in ladies and gentlemen, this origin's a doozy!**

Everyone, including Snake, listen in to the origin story of 'Solid Snake'.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: David**

 **Born: 1972**

 **Height: 6'0"/182 cm**

 **Weight: 165 lbs/75 kg**

 **IQ: 180**

 **Has fought wars since age 19**

 **Has a strange fetish for cardboard boxes**

* * *

Wiz: As a secret government project, "David" was created using eggs donated by a Japanese scientist and grown in the womb of a femme fatale spy along with seven other would-be brothers.

"Wait... wha-?" Pit said, slowly surprised by that info.

"Dr. Clark's Assistance used her eggs and place them inside my surrogate mother, EVA." Snake stated, seriously.

"So that's how you were born? Just a clone." Sonic said, now gotten interested.

"But why a cloned child?" Pit asked.

"We're about to find out." Said Ness.

 **Boomstick: She was almost the original Octomom, except they scrambled six of them to somehow empower the remaining two.**

"So, apparently they used the 6 unborn children to grow more life to you and your twin." Samus said.

"Yeah..." Snake said, nodded.

"Isn't that wrong for someone to make cloned babies for some 'stupid project'?" Pit said, looking a bit upset.

"It's not if you're a member of FOXHOUND." Snake said, knowing what Pit meant.

Wiz: According to prophecy, one of of these twins would bring ruin to the world, while the other would save it. So that kind of works out.

Snake of course knew what the prophecy meant. His twin brother, Liquid, tries to rule the world and bring ruin to it too by recreating their father's (Big Boss) dream, and Snake was the only one to save it. So, in his and the Smashers' defense, the prophecy has been fulfilled.

 **Boomstick: Born to be a soldier, he joined the Green Berets as a teenager and later joined the CIA, the U.S. Army, and finally the hi-tech Black Ops group called FOXHOUND. Here, his deadly stealth techniques earned him his legendary code name, Solid Snake.**

They now see him in a grey sneaking and looked like he's ready to go on a mission.

 **Solid Snake**

Sonic whispered. "Whoa, you've been joined by many other armies, then later FOXHOUND. I'm jealous." He said with a smile.

"Don't press your luck." Snake mumbled.

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: While serving under this Special Forces unit, he received training from the very man he was cloned from, Big Boss.

They see an old man with an eye patch.

"So, that's Big Boss? The man who got your cloning genes from?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes. He's also the main reason I become like this in the first place." Snake answered.

"A killing clone soldier?" Said Pit.

"That, and a public image to the world, giving me the titles of "Legendary Hero" and "Legendary Mercenary"." Answered Snake.

"You must've been proud of yourself." Samus said to him.

"Not really." Snake muttered.

 **Boomstick: But, on his very first mission from FOXHOUND, war itself changed. After infiltrating the military nation Outer Heaven to rescue a fellow agent, Snake uncovered plans for the creation of a gigantic, walking weapon that can airmail a nuke to anywhere in the world. It was called "Metal Gear."**

That made everyone, except Samus and Snake, choked on their food and drink from hearing that name. "METAL GEAR!" Everyone shouted.

"Figure that your dad made something like that." Samus said, simply.

"Yeah, and others made similar creations that the ones Big Boss made." Snake replied.

"Ooh..." Junior took interest on this Metal Gear machine as he took his notepad as he write something down on it with his pen.

Wiz: Despite being a FOXHOUND rookie, Snake destroyed the Metal Gear and discovered that Big Boss himself was apparently leading the enemy.

"I guess that Big Boss is the one leading the operation." Ness said.

"Yep. But only, that wasn't actual Big Boss." Snake said, pointing out.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"I mean, the Big Boss that I kill was the guy who looks like him, though some people who worked for him call a 'phantom'." Snake stated.

"That's a weird way to say that he's a phony or a fake." Pikachu commented.

"But this reminds me of the time that I watch an episode where a Masked Man poses himself as an evil man with ninja powers to recreate a ninja war." Kirby stated.

"Except that Big Boss is no Madara." Ness added. (A/N: I know what you're thinking. Well, stop that it's not it. Try to believe it over or not, but don't even think about it when you make any comments or reviews on it! Got it?! *Looking really angry*.)

Wiz: After killing his own "father", supposedly, (Pikachu: And by supposedly, I mean 'mentally') Snake have had enough and entered early retirement.

"Good call." Sonic commented.

"I guess it didn't work for you being a fellow agent of FOXHOUND." Samus said, looking narrowly at Snake.

"Nope." Snake replied.

 **Boomstick: But since he had singlehandedly destroyed a walking nuke shooter and the greatest soldier who ever lived, Snake became the next soldier of legend. Anytime a new Metal Gear showed up, Snake was pulled back into the fray, when all he really wanted to do was get drunk in Alaska and dogsled race with his 50 huskies. Talk about living the dream...**

"Seriously? Getting drunk in Alaska and go on a dogsled race? Since when did you became a dog musher?" Sonic said, narrowing his eyes.

"..." Snake didn't response. He kinda heard that familiar question before. But he and the others sees a clip where he himself a room, being interrogated in a room where Snake is doing one of his old mission briefing.

 _Col. Campbell: The Iditarod? The longest sled race in the world? When did you become a dog musher?_

"That's what I said." Sonic said, grunted.

"..." Snake didn't reply again.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Turns out Big Boss wasn't quite as dead as people thought (Snake & Pikachu: Duh). Even after Snake burned him alive with nothing but a lighter and a can of hairspray-

 **Boomstick: History's greatest soldier, everyone!**

"Nice one!" Sonic commented.

"You burned him alive." Pikachu added.

"Good one, Snake." Bowser Jr. replied.

"Thanks." Snake muttered

Wiz: These Metal Gears kept showing up. Soon, Snake was an expert at destroying these robotic behemoths.

 **Boomstick: He even piloted a Metal Gear to destroy another Metal Gear, that was designed to kill Metal Gears! Whoa...**

Everyone looked shocked as they looked at him. "Wait you piloted a Metal Gear?!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Well... once." Snake said, slowly as he rubbed face with his finger.

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: But, Snake did not earn his reputation as the icon of stealth by going in, guns blazing. Although he knows how to use almost any weapon he finds, he keeps his load light by entering missions with only the bare essentials.

"Meaning?" Kirby asked.

"I can only use weapons that I can find that helps me with one of my mission." Snake said, explaining this. "Though since I'm good at hiding in the shadows, I only use silet weapons."

"Oh, you mean like a Tranquilizer?" Pit asked.

"Something like that." Snake answered.

* * *

 **WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT**

 **1911 Operator**

 **\- Pistol used for lethal shots**

 **Stun Knife**

 **\- Houses a non-lethal electric charge that emits through the blade**

 **OctoCamo**

 **\- Smart camouflage that blends its coloring and heat signature into the environment**

 **Solid Eye**

 **\- Has night vision, reveals IR heat signatures and footprints**

 **\- Displays a radar which picks up nearby bio signatures**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Snake carries a Ruger Mark II pistol, with tranquilizer darts, perfect for silent takedowns. But, if he wants to get lethal, he whips out his 1911 Operator, one of my favorite handguns ever, and he's got a stun knife, which is like if a tazer and a knife had a baby, all three of which he incorporates into his specialized fighting style, CQC, a brutal mix of hand to hand combat and gun play taught to him by Big Boss himself.**

"Yeah, we knew that when he first here." Sonic muttered.

"And he also snap my neck everytime I battle him." Lucas muttered, looking a bit angry.

"I said I was sorry." Snake said, slowly.

"Well, he did bad about it, though he didn't want to admit." Samus stated.

Wiz: Preferring to remain unseen, these weapons wouldn't do Snake much good without other tools to keep him hidden from his enemies. Snake's outfitted with his OctoCamo, a smart camouflage which can match the color, texture, and temperature of Snake's surroundings.

 **Boomstick: Not even the Gecko Bots, with their infrared and night vision tracking can find Snake in this camo.**

"So you wore an Camo Suit. You know, for Camouflage." Pit said with high interest.

"Ooh, this is even juicier." Junior said as he wrote down everything in his notepad.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he's always aware of his surroundings, thanks to his high-tech eyepatch, the Solid Eye.**

They now see Snake (as Old Snake) wearing a eyepatch like device around his left eye.

"So, it helps you see around good places with your good eye?" Pikachu asked.

"Close. It's more like a telescope." Snake answered.

Wiz: He's not actually missing an eye, its more like a monocle from the future, with infrared, night vision, and radar.

"Told ya." Snake replied.

"Hm. Pretty good." Samus commented.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Snake's also been injected with nano-machines, which energize his body and his CODEC, an internal radio system. The CODEC allows two-way communication, which is 100% silent, almost like telepathy.

"Oh, so that's why you were talking to yourself lately and have spoke a word recently. You were talking in CODEC." Kirby said, just realizing it.

"Yeah..." Snake said, looking at him oddly.

"So, you talk to people with a telepathic radio system? That's so cool." Pit said.

They then young man in a soldier disguise (Raiden) talking a captive business man (Ames).

 _Ames: We have little time, so I'll be brief. How about switching to nanocommunications first? Silence beats talk when it comes to safety._

But unknown to them, an old man in a brown suit (Ocelot) was watching them.

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Saga - Metal Gear Solid 4*)**

 **Boomstick: Feeding him info from the other side of the CODEC is his best friend, Otacon, a pathetic, cowering nerd with horrible bladder control.**

Everyone chuckled as they see the man with glasses called 'Otacon' and then they saw a scene where he actually peed his pants.

'Man, I wish Otacon were here to see this.' Snake thought to himself.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, uncle Hal."

"Thank you Sunny." Otacon said as he himself is working in a large aircraft called the Nomad, working on his machinary.

 _Back to Death Battle..._

* * *

 **SUPPORT**

 **Real name: Hal Emmerich**

 **A,K.A.: "Otacon"**

 **Founding member of Philanthropy (In which Snake, Pit, Samus and Ness were very proud of.)**

 **Computer expert & hacker (Which Ness was impressed by.)**

 **Designed Metal Gear Rex (Snake knew about that).**

 **Hacked the FBI, US Army, & ArmsTech (In which find it shocking towards Ness, Samus and Junior.)**

 **Removed the AI controlling the Patriots' system**

 **Super dedicated otaku**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But he's also really good at hacking computer systems, so I guess he gets by. Give him enough time, and Otacon can hack into any top-secret facility.**

"Man, he's good. Aside for being a computer freak." Commented Pikachu.

"Man, he's better at hacking than Tails." Sonic said, remembering that his two tailed friend can hack stuff on the computer like Otacon.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Blew up a tank using grenades (In which Snake remembers doing that with Vulcan Raven.)**

 **Overcame his own genetically superior twin clone "brother" (Meaning that Snake defeat Liquid... twice.)**

 **Twice defeated the legendary soldier he was cloned from (One was a fake, and the other was the real deal.)**

 **Survived microwave bombardment for 3 straight minutes (That shocks everyone, except for Snake...)**

 **Has defeated snipers, ninjas, psychics, and more**

* * *

Wiz: Apart from Big Boss, Snake has defeated cybernetic ninjas, psychics, his own twin, and of course, several giant Metal Gears.

 **Boomstick: He can wield a railgun as powerful as a tank with his bare hands, and once blew up an actual tank using nothing but a couple of grenades.**

"Whoa, you are awesome! I'm so jealous!" Kirby said, excitedly.

"Thanks Kirby." Snake said with a smile.

Wiz: And once, he powered through a sealed hallway while being bombarded with microwaves, and survived.

"Wait, wha-?!" Pit said in shock.

Then everyone sees a double scene where various scene were shown on top, while at the bottom there's Snake crawling in the room filled with microwaves,

"My god!" Ness said in shock. "That place would kill you!"

"It would have..." Snake muttered. Though in his mind wanted to forget about it.

 **Boomstick: Who throws microwaves at people? Come on!**

"Boomstick, that's not how it work." Ness said, looking unamused.

Wiz: No, Boomstick, it's more like he was inside a giant microwave.

 **Boomstick: My god... think of the size of Hot Pocket you could make with that!**

"Or a size of Human who get baked by it." Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: Under the effects of microwaves, a normal man's skin would deteriorate in about two to three seconds, Snake lasted more then three minutes.

"Three minutes?! That's insane!" Kirby cried.

"You barely survived." Samus said to Snake.

"Probably..." Snake muttered.

 **Boomstick: And any guy that can last three minutes is a goddamn stallion. Now I know why they call him "Solid".** (Samus: I won't say it like that.) **But seriously, this guy is built Tonka tough, though he's hardly perfect. His OctoCamo provides only light protection against knives and other weapons, and even though he's in peak physical condition, one well placed bullet will put him down as easily as any other man.**

"In other words, you die instantaneously by a mere bullet." Sonic pointed out.

"Geez, thanks Sonic." Snake grumbled.

Wiz: Also, cloning and nanomachines don't mix. By the time he was thirty five years old, they caused Snake to begin aging rapidly and even suffer heart issues and seizures.

"Wait, what?!" Pit said, shock even more.

"Wait, you were diagnosis with accelerated aging?!" Sonic said in shock.

"But if that were true, then why are still the same Snake you were right now?" Ness asked.

Everyone started to look at him suspiciously, waiting for a straight answer. Snake looked at them all, getting a little sweatdrop by the back of his head.

"Sorry guys, that's a story I will not be telling for another day." Snake said, looking away.

Everyone groaned by that answer. Then they each resume watching the show.

 **Boomstick: Old and wrinkly or not, you can count on Solid Snake to see every single mission through, and be a badass the whole time, there's a reason he's known as the man who makes the impossible possible.**

 _Snake: I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be._

 _Meryl Silverburgh: You haven't changed at all, Snake._

Despite being a secret agent working in the shadow, Snake is the greatest soldier no man has ever witness. Kirby, Pit and Bowser Jr. liked his gadgets and weapons, Sonic and Samus find Snake to an interesting soldier, even though he was born as a clone of Big Boss. Everyone finds Solid Snake to be a badass fighter in stealth mission.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

They now see an older man, looking like he's ready for everything.

 **Sam Fisher**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Samuel Leo Fisher was born in Towson, Maryland in 1957.

 **Boomstick: Woah! He's older than I thought!**

"Quite older. He looks like he could be a family man at that age." Snake commented.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full name: Samuel Leo Fisher**

 **Born: April 17, 1957**

 **Height: 5'10"/178 cm**

 **Weight: 170 lbs/77 kg**

 **Ambidextrous**

 **Possesses the Fifth Freedom**

 **\- The legal right to break the law in order to uphold the greater good**

 **Proficient in Krav Maga**

 **Apparently owns an Elephant**

* * *

Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, he spent his youth at a military boarding school. His goal was to join the C.I.A. and follow in the footsteps of his late father.

"Huh. What do you know, he wants be a C.I.A. agent like his dad." Snake said, with interest. "Kinda like someone I know."

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Sam's career in government work was an impressive one, joining both the C.I.A. and the Navy Seals.**

"Dang, even I didn't join the Navy Seal." Snake said, looking a bit jealous.

"And you didn't do it because?" Samus asked.

"Navy's gay." Snake simply said (A/N: No offense...)

 **Boomstick: During this time he found he had a particular knack for espionage and ladies. See, on one of his missions, he fired off a few rounds into the wrong target, and knocked her up. So he married her, they had a daughter named Sarah, and Sam Fisher lived happily ever after.**

"Awww!" Jigglypuff and Nana gestured at this, seeing how nice Sam was with a family.

Kirby find it kinda sweet, and imagines himself being married to Jigglypuff and has a child of their own.

Boomstick: No wait, he got divorced after three years, and his ex died of ovarian cancer.

"D'awww!" Jigglypuff and Nana looked sad after hearing that.

"D'oh! Again with this!" Pikachu said, getting a guilt feeling again.

Wiz: Left with no other family but his daughter, Sam retired at just 47 years old. This time, he'd spend the rest of his days in peace...

Everyone seems happy for Sam. Even though he has no other family but him and his daughter, they're proud of him being a family then being a secret agent. Well, all execpt for few people...

They both heard Wiz and Boomstick laugh. Everybody, except for Snake and Samus, looked confused on why they're laughing, so they want to hear what's up.

Wiz: ...As if! We all know how it goes.

They don't. So, they listen in on what they have to say.

 **(*Cues: Splinter Cell - Main Menu Theme*)**

Wiz: Sam was too good to leave the agent's life forever, and was recruited by Third Echelon, a top secret sub-branch of the NSA. Third Echelon wanted Sam for their new Black Ops unit, focused on infiltrating impenetrable locations, extracting information, and escaping even the most impossible scenarios. They called it the Splinter Cell program.

"Hmph. I never of this program." Snake said in response.

"Me neither." Ness joined in.

"Not me." Sonic replied.

"Nope." Samus replied.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, let me come out of retirement and do that! The completely impossible!**

They now see Sam caught a guard in a chokehold.

Sam: Talk, but talk quietly.

Guard: I'll tell ya anything, I'm the biggest coward you've ever met!

Sam: That's quite a claim.

Guard: I've already wet myself.

Sam: Well, then you've made the top ten.

Everyone laughed at this. "What a moron." Pikachu commented.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Well luckily, like other agents of stealth, Sam Fisher didn't have to work alone.**

Everyone now sees a woman with brunette hair.

* * *

 **SUPPORT**

 **Name: Anna Grimsdottir**

 **A.K.A.: Grim Reaper**

 **Technical Operations Officer for Fourth Echelon**

 **A master hacker**

 **Was temporarily the director of Third Echelon**

 **Acts as an extension of Sam's eyes and ears on the field**

* * *

Wiz: His support comes from Anna Grimsdottir, or Grim, who communicates with Sam through subdermal implants in his ear.

 **Boomstick and Kirby: Ewww!**

"Gross..." Pit said, looked disgusted.

Wiz: It's just a tiny earpiece which operates by directly vibrating the bones of his inner ear, so only Sam can hear her.

"Kinda like CODEC." Samus said, simply.

 **Boomstick: So she's vibrating his bones eh?**

"Well, yes and no." Snake answered.

Wiz: What is with you today?

"Yeah Boomstick, what the hell?" Pikachu said, as he and Ness gave him a sour look.

 **Boomstick: I don't know...**

Wiz: Grim is a world class hacker who started as Third Echelon's lead programmer, and might be aging backwards, but that's irrelevant.

"..." That didn't bother Snake. Even if someone is aging backwards, that won't change you of your personality or appearances.

Wiz: Together, they are a formidable team. Although Sam and Grim have very different approaches to a mission and can sometimes butt heads. While Grim is very by-the-books, Fisher prefers to follow his instincts. For better or worse, he will completely abandon a well-laid plan over a mere hunch. Surprisingly, this works out better than you'd think.

"An unlikely duo with different strategies," Snake said, looking a bit disappointed. "Well, that would be a laugh."

 **Boomstick: See? You don't always have to plan out every little detail about every little thing!**

Wiz: I thought we agreed never to discuss that trip.

 **Boomstick: I just wanted a churro, but nooo, it wasn't in the schedule! Bet it was delicious...**

Wiz: Oh, shut up, Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: I'll kill you.**

Everyone chuckled at the misfortune of Wiz and Boomstick.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Grim directs Sam's movements, keeping him invisible on the field, along with the latest in stealth gear.

"Hmph. Show offs." Snake grunted.

* * *

 **WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT**

 **Five-Seven pistol**

 **\- Uses armor-piercing SS198 rounds**

 **SC-20K M.A.W.S.**

 **\- Can switch into assault rifle, shotgun, and sniper rifle attachments**

 **\- Deploys miscellaneous ammo including sticky shockers, rubber bullets, and sticky cameras**

 **Mark VIII Tactical Operations Suit**

 **\- 8 mm thick, weighs 4 Lbs**

 **\- Composed of Kevlar, RhinoPlate, and Gore-Tex**

 **Multi-Vision Goggles**

 **\- Capable of night, thermal, and sonar vision**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He sports the Mark VIII Tactical Operations suit, a light diffusing black armor that's layered with Kevlar and RhinoPlate to help protect against bullets.**

"Whoa, it's like a bullet proof vest, but in a suit version." Said Sonic, looked a bit interested.

Wiz: Along with a layer of Gor-Tex, a material that suppresses his heat signature to make him invisible to night vision.

"I guess if Sam doesn't want to be seen by night vision, the Gor-Tex is next best thing for stealth." Pikachu commented.

"Which would be a lot difficult if someone who uses night vision on someon with a rare layer of suit material." Said Ness.

"Kinda like Snake and Samus." Pit chuckled, but then recevied two smacks from the two afro-mention fighters.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of night vision, Sam has that, and more. His Multi-Vision goggles come equipped with thermal vision, sonar, a zoom function, and even footprint tracking, to ensure that Fisher can see you, even if you can't see him.**

"So, instead of night vision, those goggles hav thermal vision, a sonar/radar system, a zoom function, and even a tracking system that peoples' footprints." Mega Man said with interest. "You know, I'm starting to like this guy."

 **Boomstick: In fact, he's so stealthy, that while he can track footprints left behind by others, his own trail is completely undetectable, even by him! I'd say that he's the stealthiest man ever, if it weren't for the THREE GIANT GREEN LIGHTS COMING OFF HIS HEAD! Come on, dude!**

"Yeah, the lights kinda gave it away, man." Said Sonic

Wiz: Common misconception. As obvious as they may appear, those lights are actually invisible to a normal human eye.

"Oh... O-kay then." Sonic said, taking it back.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Really? Well, that's too bad for his enemies, because Sam excels at killing efficiently. While lurking in the shadows, he takes aim with his favorite pistol, the semi-automatic Five-Seven, a compact firearm that's perfect for silent, quick kills.**

"Whoa, that's one awesome pistol." Toon Link commented.

"Excellent for short range and long range shots." Young Link commented.

Wiz: And if someone manages to spot him, unlikely as it may be, Fisher is more then prepared to take them head-on with his SC-20K Modular Assault Weapons System.

"A pistol and a Assault Weapons System?! Isn't there any this can't have." Pit said in disbelief.

 **Boomstick: This beaut is like the Swiss army knife of guns, it has an assault rifle mode, shotgun mode, sniper rifle, oh, she can be whatever you want her to be...**

Most guys felt kinda weird when Boomstick thinks of Sam's assualt weapon like that. But they do kinda like the gun when it changes from five different gun modes. It looks kinda cool.

Wiz: Um, Boomstick...

 **Boomstick: Wha...? Whoa, yeah, um... (clears throat), as versatile as she is, that's nothing compared to the amount of things she fires. Aside from bullets, the 20K can launch gas and EMP grenades, sticky shockers, rubber bullets, and even cameras which attach to the wall.**

"Whoa, he's all that, including mini camera." Pit said in surprise. "Now, I'm really jealous!"

"I get all his other gear but mini cameras? How's that work?" Pikachu asked.

"We're about to find out." Ness replied.

Wiz: After their titanium spikes anchor them in place, Fisher uses his built in communications device, the OPSAT, to monitor them. These cameras have night, thermal, and electromagnetic field vision.

"Oh great, not only he shoots mini cameras, but he can use it to monitor with three vision functions." Said Pikachu in surprised. "That will be a little difficult if Sam use those things to get us."

"It's impossible to avoid all of those cameras." Pac-man commented. "This Fisher guy is quite crafty."

 **(*Cues: Splinter Cell Conviction - Main Theme*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Has infiltrated both the CIA and Third Echelon itself**

 **Evaded four snipers looking for him**

 **Can headshot four people before the last man can draw his gun**

 **Prevented World War III on multiple occasions**

 **Completed a training course so silently, his superiors didn't realize he had even started**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Sam's got so many ways to take on his opponents, its hard to count all the impressive stuff he's done. He's carried out more then a dozen missions, went all Liam Neeson and recused his daughter from kidnappers, and has even infiltrated the CIA itself, which...probably isn't easy.**

"Huh. What a shock." Snake said, sarcastically.

Wiz: He has single handedly prevented a Chinese invasion of Taiwan, foiled terrorist plans to destroy the worlds oil supply, all of it, and when he discovered that Third Echelon was corrupt from within, he took it down by teaming up with Grim to create... Fourth Echelon.

"A Fourth Echelon?" Pit asked.

"I guess the Third Echelon was the biggest threat in their career." Snake stated.

"Those poor bastards..." Samus said, shaking her head in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: In combat, he's insanely fast and accurate on the quick draw, even when surrounded, he can put four bullets in four skulls in 3.2 seconds. He can literally take a life in the blink of an eye. Despite his age, nature hasn't slowed Sam down at all. I don't know about you, but I'll be thinking twice before stepping into any shadows.**

 _Lambert: Fisher, it's starting to look like war is unavoidable. JCOS is asking all sources for current Division level intelligence._

 _Sam: So, besides stopping World War Three, is there anything else I can do for you this evening?_

After that, everyone begins to have some thoughts on Sam Fisher. He spents most of his childhood in military boarding school. Then, joined C.I.A. and the Navy Seals. Then later went into retirement for starting a family of his own. But much later, he was pulled in the Splinter Cell program and begins to life a secret black ops agent. Ness, Mega Man, Pit, Sonic and Kirby were tad jealous of his assault and others went also jealous and yet afraid of his arsenal where he could easy detect anyone's presents for the time being. He's one combatant you don't want to come across to.

Now on to the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to votes:

 **Kirby: Solid Snake**

 **Ness: Solid Snake**

 **Mega Man: Sam Fisher**

 **Pikachu: Soild Snake**

 **Toon Link: Sam Fisher**

 **Young Link: Sam Fisher**

 **Pichu: Solid Snake**

 **Jigglypuff: Sam Fisher**

 **Popo: Solid Snake**

 **Nana: Sam Fisher**

 **Villager: Solid Snake**

 **Sonic: Solid Snake**

 **Yoshi: Solid Snake**

 **Lucas: Solid Snake**

 **Pit: Solid Snake**

 **Pac-man: Sam Fisher**

 **Samus: Solid Snake**

 **Bowser Jr.: Solid Snake**

 **Snake: Himself**

And the result:

 **Solid Snake: 13**

 **Sam Fisher: 6**

Whoa, it looks like the "Legendary Hero" takes first place.

And now, on to the fight...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a STEALTH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Secret Zanzibar Research Facility**

 **Status: Abandoned**

 **Target: Data files on Meta patients #05, #09, #13 and experimental human enhancement drug**

 **Location: North Zanzibar forest**

 **0400 Hours July 10, 2018**

And here's the covered version…

 **Secret Zanzibar Research Facility**

 **Status: Abandoned**

 **Target: Data files on Meta** **patients** **#05, #09,** **#13** **and experimental human enhancement drug**

 **Location: North** **Zanzibar forest**

 **0400 Hours** **July 10, 2018**

In a North Zanzibar forest on July 10, 2018, (in which Snake find it shock on that date and location) there is a secret research facility containing data that has information on meta human testing. Solid Snake arrives in a helicopter and prepares to arrive in the facility as he receives a call from Otacon.

 _Otacon: Ok Snake, I've finished uploading the building schematics to your Solid Eye. The intel we need is inside. Should be a piece of cake, but... there's one heat signature inside._

 _Snake: Just one?_

 _Otacon: Yeah. Maybe everyone's out for a late night dinner?_

 _Snake: Thanks Otacon. Piece of cake._

"Huh, that was codec." Pit said.

"Yep." Snake said.

"Well then, I guess this mission's a go!" Kirby said, starting a pun.

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu and Sonic chuckled at Kirby's pun.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Snake then enters the building. Meanwhile, Sam Fisher is finishing uploading the data both he and Snake were sent out to retrieve, having taken down a few guards beforehand. Sam hears Snake's helicopter leave the area.

"Uh-oh, he heard Snake's chopper." Toon Link said.

"Looks like he'll have vistor. Knowing that he and Sam are after the same data." Ness replied.

 _Sam: Grim, we haven't had a chopper in the plan, have we?_

 _Grim is on the Paladin, monitoring Sam's progress above the area._

 _Grim: No, the Paladin is your evac plan, why?_

 _Sam: Hmmm, we got a party crasher._

 _Sam removes the flash drive and leaves the computer. As Grim looks at her map._

 _Grim: Your new friend won't last long, there's only one way into that room._

Sam and Snake slowly sneak up to each other on opposite sides of the wall.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 _Sam: Don't lecture me, he's mine._

 _Otacon: Snake, he's in the room..._

Time to see who's the better agent of stealth.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Gotta Get The Cash - Max Anarchy*)**

The two soldiers point their guns at each other and are surprised (with the iconic Metal Gear !).

"Whoa, looks like they spot each other!" Sonic commented.

"Let's see how good they are in combat." Ness replied.

They both hide back, then Sam comes back and tries to shoot Snake. Snake counters him and knocks Sam's gun out of his hand before delivering some punches. Snake takes his gun out and looks at the computer Sam was using. Sam then shoots the computer and destroys it.

 _Snake: Where's the data?_

 _Sam: Wouldn't you like to know?_

"Well, that was rude." Snake commented.

"Indeed." Samus agrees.

Sam and Snake exchange more punches and bullets before Sam kicks Snake forward and takes out his SC-20K and has it on assault rifle mode. Snake dodges the bullets with his acrobatic skills.

"Whoa, amazing!" Kirby said with amazement.

"Heh. Still got it." Snake said, chuckled.

Sam then comes around the corner and sees a cardboard box sneaking around. He then hides at the next corner.

 _Sam: Grim, did you get that?_

Inside the Paladin, Grim is busy checking data on Snake.

 _Grim: Sam, are you all right?_

 _Sam: I'm fine. He's after the data._

 _Grim: Just our luck, I'll bring the plane in for you._

 _Sam: Don't. This guy's gonna be a problem if I don't take care of him now._

 _Grim: But it's more important that-_

 _Sam: No!_

Sam shoots two cameras into the ceiling to monitor his enemy.

"Oh right, with that gun of his, he detect anyone with mini cameras." Mega Man said in response.

"Including their footprints." Ness added.

 _Sam: Trust me Grim._

Snake calls Otacon on his codec.

 _Snake: I'm not alone. Somebody beat me to the intel and destroyed the source. Think he's with Praying Mantis? Raven Sword?_

"Praying Mantis and Raven Sword?" Pikachu asked.

"They're the only two military organization I could think up." Snake answered.

 _Otacon: If they're operating out here, it couldn't possibly be anyone we're familiar with. I'll start scanning radio frequencies to see if I can find any comm lines, but Snake... Until we know what you're up against, I suggest you keep yourself out of sight._

 _Snake: I already got it covered._

 _Otacon: Please tell me it's not a cardboard box._

The codec ends. Snake is in the men's restroom with the cardboard box.

 _Snake: Do I need to go over this again?_

"Oh god, not this again!" Ness said, looking not happy.

"Ugh, he told this like a million times already." Pikachu moaned.

Everyone, except Young Link, Pichu, Mega Man, Bowser Jr., Villager, Snake and Pac-man, groaned at this too.

"What do you mean?" Pichu asked.

"Snake's been going on and on and on about how his missions have been successful with a cardboard box. We're sick and tired of it." Pit complained.

Of course, Snake wasn't happy to hear it. "Well, maybe if you haven't heard my stories, maybe I won't told you guys about the successful missions on my car-" Snake was about to say something, but not before Samus stops by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Don't. Just don't." Samus said, doesn't want to hear his stories.

 _Snake: The cardboard box is a very important tool for infiltration missions. It's ideal for fooling the enemy._

In the dark hallway, Fisher has his Multi-Vision goggles on as he tracks Snake's footprints into the restroom.

"Uh-oh, he knew where you are." Said Sonic.

"I guess he got him where he want him." Said Toon Link.

He encounters the box and shoots a camera into the wall behind it as Snake's codec starts again.

 _Otacon: Snake, this is insane._

 _Snake: Otacon, I'm not exaggerating when I say the success of my mission hinges on how I use this cardboard box. But in the end, a cardboard box..._

Sam shoots the box three times…

"Ack! Oh no!" Kirby said in shock.

...and kicks it over to discover no one's inside. (Except they saw a picture Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro, which they were surprised by this.)

"Oh, he's gone!" Kirby said, as he saw Snake was .

"Where did you go?" Yoshi asked.

Snake however crack a smile, knowing what's n

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 3 - Main Theme*)**

Behind Sam, Snake, using his OctoCamo, sneaks up behind him.

 _Snake: ...is only made of paper._

 **(*Cues: Laughin' At U - Anarchy Reigns*)**

Snake armlocks Sam's head but Sam punches and flips his way out. They exchange punches and bullets again and Snake throws Sam onto the ground as he loses the flash drive, allowing Snake to pick it up and contact Otacon.

"Ha! Take that!" Pikachu boasted.

 _Snake: Otacon, I've got the intel._

Sam gets up and shoots Snake in the stomach, injuring him and hides in the shadows.

"Shit." was Sonic's response.

Snake activates the invisibility on his suit as Grim contacts Sam.

"Wait, didn't Fisher fire a Mini Camera over by Snake's direction after he got shot?" Pit said in response.

"Yup." Young Link answered.

"Well, you're trouble Snake." Said Sonic.

"Geez, thanks Sonic." Snake muttered.

 _Grim: Sam, I'm sending you a camera feed. Whatever suit he's wearing is powered by electricity._

 _Sam: Perfect._

Sam throws his EMP grenade into the room, disabling Snake's invisibility.

"Damn." was Sonic's response.

Snake points the gun but finds no one there, then struggles with his gunshot wound. Sam took the time to escape into the vents.

"Damn, he got away." TL swore.

"And I guess you won't be able to survive if you got that bullet wound on your chest." Said Samus.

"I can still fight." Snake replied.

 _Grim: That was close. You're welcome by the way._

 _Sam: I lost the data!_

 _Grim: Oh, wonderful. Well, without his suit, he's not hiding anywhere._

"I may not have a suit, but I do reply on the shadows." Snake stated.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Sam comes out of the vents and approaches a door.

 _Grim: He's just behind that door. Go get it back old man._

 _Sam: This is too easy..._

Sam starts hearing static in his earpiece.

 _Sam: Ugh! What is that?_

 _Grim: I don't know! Somebody's interfering!_

"Hehehe. Well, there's one pal of mine who could pull something like that." Snake said with a smile.

"Yeah, and that's Otacon." Ness said, knowing what Snake meant.

 _Otacon: Hello? Is this thing on?_

 _Grim: Who is this? Identify yourself!_

 _Otacon: I'm Otacon. I'm impressed! Your security's pretty state of the art. Not good enough though, sorry._

 **(*Cues: Divine Identity - Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2*)**

During their conversation, Otacon is hacking all of Grim's computers.

 _Grim: What? How long have you been listening in?_

 _Otacon: Long enough, but right now Ms. Grim, I've got to shut you down._

The technology in the Paladin starts going haywire and exploding as the plane also starts going down.

"Haha! Got ya!" Pikachu boasted.

"There goes Sam's support." Ness said with smirk.

 _Grim: Ahh! Sam? Sam do you copy? SAM?_

 _Sam: Grim? Are you there? Are you ok?_

All the lights in the facility start shutting down, prompting Sam to put on his goggles. He goes into the room and starts looking as Snake, smoking a cigarette, prepares to attack him.

 _Snake: You're pretty good..._ (The quote continuously echoes in the background, using Ocelot's voice clip from Metal Gear Solid 1)

Snake and Fisher continuously fire off shots at each other in the dark.

 _Otacon: Snake? SNAKE? SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!_

(Ocelot's 'Pretty... Good...' voice clip from Metal Gear Solid 3's Virtuous Mission clip echoes in the background.)

 **(*Cues: Divine Identity - Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 again*)**

Sam fires off his assault rifle as Snake dodges the bullets. The bullets take out the windows which lights up the room. Sam takes off his goggles as Snake sneaks up to him and suplexes him, knocking away Sam's gun.

"Ha! Suplexe city bitch!" Pikachu said, proudly.

They both then take out their knives and clash.

"Alright, round 3 combat!" Kirby cheered

Sam manages to get a good cut on Snake and gets the data back.

"Ooh." Sonic cringed.

"Ouch." Pikachu winced.

 _Sam: Gotcha._

Snake gets the upper hand on Sam and stabs him a couple times with his knife and then electrocutes Fisher as his opponent drops the data. Snake then kills Sam Fisher by stabbing the spy through the head with Fisher's own knife.

"Damn!" Sonic, Pikachu, Bowser Jr. and Toon Link cried.

As Fisher falls down with the two fatal knife injuries, Snake catches the data and smokes a cigarette.

 _Snake: Piece of cake._

 **K.O.!**

Snake rides off in his helicopter as the Paladin crashes down into the facility, presumably killing Grim as well.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 3 - Main Theme again*)**

 **Boomstick: Holy Hell!**

"Oh my god…" Ness said, shock to see Sam and Grim defeated and killed in battle.

"Well, how about that? I won." Snake said, smiling.

Wiz: Both Snake and Fisher were experts in their field. Snake may come second to Fisher's skills of silent assassination, but he far exceeds him in close quarters combat thanks to his specialized training.

"That's for sure, those 2 are good at CQC. But Snake has better fighting experience than Sam when it comes to missions." Samus stated.

 **Boomstick: Even though Sam was a master of blending into the shadows, Snake's Solid Eye had no trouble tracking him down.**

Wiz: What's more, Grim's comm line has a history of being hacked into while Snake's codec does not.

 **Boomstick: But what about Snake's nano-machines and Solid Eye? Wouldn't they be disabled by the EMP blast?**

"Yeah, I was gonna ask that." Pikachu said.

Wiz: Actually... no. EMP's are comparable to microwaves in how they affect electronics. When Snake was bombarded with microwaves, his Solid Eye survived for 2 minutes of non-stop radiation. While his nanomachines remained intact throughout the entire experience. A single EMP grenade doesn't quite stack up to a hallway of microwaves.

"In other words, EMPs don't work well with nanomachines, and his Solid Eye is an exception to it as well." Said Ness.

"Oh…" Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: Even if he did lose his nanomachines somehow, he didn't need them to beat Sam.**

"Uh-huh." Snake nodded on that agreement.

Wiz: Overall Snake has a counter for anything Fisher could throw at him, and had the edge in close quarters combat leaving this victory pretty straight forward.

 **Boomstick: Poor Sam. This loss just kinda snuck up on him. Yeah from the start, it was lights out for Sam.**

Kirby and Pikachu chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: The Winner is Solid Snake.

Everyone cheered for Solid Snake's victory.

"Wow Snake, I can't believe you won!" Kirby said with a smile.

"Yeah, you were great!" Pikachu said, agreeing with him.

"I was, wasn't I?" Snake said, smiling a bit. Then suddenly, he begins to get up from his seat and leaves the room. "Well, as much as I want to stay here and watch the rest but I better things things to do, see ya." With that, Snake left the Theater room,

"Hey, wait up Samus! I'm coming with ya!" Samus said, as she got up and left the room.

"Well, that was weird." Said Sonic.

Soon the preview for the next episode shows up…

 **Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle…**

They heard mechanized breathing. Then, a familiar music came in as the mechanized chair rose up, revealing a dark masked warrior.

Everyone seems to be getting the chills on this, as they recognize that man from many different episodes in which they were mentioned.

So, without question, Kirby replaced the last disc and place the next disc for the next episode.


	50. Episode 49 - Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom

**Episode 49 - Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom**

 **Darth Vader Belongs to Star Wars and Disney.**

 **Doctor Doom Belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

So, without question, Kirby replaced the last disc and place the next disc for the next episode.

 **(*Cues: Invader-Peter Joseph Scaturro & Bryan Kei Mantia*)**

Wiz: These two masters of evil are experts at bending others to their will, but beneath the mask lies the scars of their past, literally.

"I have to agree. I mean, most ordinary people turn bad against their will." Ness said in understanding.

"Well, not to these guys..." Pikachu said, refering to the two combatants

 **Boomstick: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.**

Wiz: And Doctor Doom, sovereign ruler of Latveria.

"Whoa, the strongest Sith in the Star War Universe VS. the smartest Villain in the Marvel Universe! I bet it's gonna be epic." Pit said with excitement.

"I hope so!" Pikachu said with a smile.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE.

* * *

For their first combatant, they see a man that looked like a 'black knight', due to his appearance. His helmet was black, and has dark lens that you can't see his eyes. The armor has a belt and chest plate that held the controls for the life support system. And also, he carries a Sith Lightsaber.

 **Darth Vader**

 **(*Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars*)**

Wiz: Darth Vader. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, this mass murderer was one of the most dangerous and respected killers among the stars.

 **Boomstick: Nobody stood a chance, He was a "force" to be reckoned with... Heh heh!**

"Clever..." Ness said, rolling his eyes for hearing that pun.

Wiz: But before he was a Dark Lord of the Sith, he was Anakin Skywalker, an innocent child sold to slavery on the harsh desert planet of Tatooine.

They now see a young boy that looked like he lives in the farm.

"Aw, he's looks cute as a boy." Said Nana, gestured at Vader's (or rather... Anakin's) child self.

"Hm. He is quite gifted." Pit said, looking quite interested on the boy.

"That's he is." Ness replied.

 **(*Cues: Star Wars - Anakin's Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Anakin was a prodigy mechanic, a prodigy pod-racer and a prodigy Jedi!**

"Whoa, three prodigies!? That's cool for a kid!" Pit said, surprised at this.

"Anakin's good on machine, good at flying machines and one of the strongest Jedi in the Star Wars Universe." Ness said, proudly.

"Plus, Ani's real good at using the force." Kirby added.

"Literally." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: So I'd say the junk dealer who bought him got a pretty sweet deal. Y'know apart from the whole... "ownership of people" thing...then Liam Neeson** (Ness: Who plays as 'Qui-Gon Jinn' in the first episode of the Star Wars movie) **showed up and measured his power-level to find out that this kid was the Chosen One! Destined to do something great that would bring balance to the all-powerful Force, whatever the f**k that means!**

"It means that he's gonna bring balance and order back to Force throughout the galaxies." Ness stated.

"Which was a good idea too, if you know what I mean." Toon Link added.

Wiz: Freed from slavery and trained under Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Now they see Anakin aged into a fine young man, and seen talking to his master who Ness's former apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nana and Jigglypuff gestured on how handsome he is, in which Kirby puffed up and was almost looking quite upset.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'7" | 2 m**

 **Weight: 299 lbs | 136 kg**

 **Age: 46**

 **Home world: Tatooine**

 **Trained 13 apprentices**

 **Languages known:**

 **\- Basic Standard (English)**

 **\- Huttese**

 **\- Sith**

 **\- Droid Binary**

* * *

 **Conceived by midi-chlorians...ugh (Everyone was confused by this.)**

Wiz: Anakin grew into an extremely powerful Jedi, capable of lifting starships and crushing buildings with just his mind. He quickly rose through the Jedi ranks to the very top, and lead the legendary 501st Legion in the galaxy-wide Clone Wars.

"Whoa." Pichu commented.

"He's the really good. Even when leading the Clone Wars." Sonic commented also.

"Man, he's like a leading superior officer." Pit said with interest.

 **Boomstick: He also grew into a really arrogant and whiny douche!**

 _Anakin: It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's holding me back!_

"And let's not forget, he has some deep anger issues." Young Link added.

"It's not his fault he became like this." Kirby said in response.

Wiz: Naturally curious to an extreme, the vast potential of the force was intoxicating to Anakin. Unable to accept loss and pain, Anakin sought new powers to "fix" his problems.

They saw him killing two Sandman bandits.

"Uh-Oh." was Kirby's response.

"Oh, here we go..." Pikachu said, throwing his arms knowing what's gonna happen.

Wiz: After a premonition of his pregnant wife's death, he decided he had no choice but to turn to the Dark Side of the Force for answers.

"CRAP!" Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi and Young Link all cried out.

"Bad move, Anakin!" Mega Man said, frowning.

"Aw man... you got to be kidding me!" Pit said, shell-shock.

"Bad move, bro!" Sonic said, looking disappointed.

 _Emperor Palpatine: Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader._

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Despite being trained in the Jedi's pacifism, Anakin learned that he was really freaking good at killing people, and murdered the entire Jedi Order. His punishment? A tearful break-up with his old master, and a leisurely dip in a pool of lava.**

Everyone winced at this, as they saw Anakin burned alive from lava. Sure he got turned to the Dark Side, killed lots and murdered the entire Jedi Order (as Ness calls it the order of 666), but he was a good jedi at heart, heck even Obi-Wan knows that before defeating his former apprentice. Guess things do happen.

Wiz: After some... pretty intense reconstructive surgery, he was rebuilt as the black-cloaked lord of the Sith, Darth Vader.

 **(*Cues: Enter Lord Vader - Star Wars Episode III*)**

Everyone see him got a mechanical surgery, in a painful and hurtful way. And then they see Vader being lowered off the operating table. Seeing that scene made Lucas reminded himself of seeing his twin brother, Claus, who was rebirth as the Masked man, thanks to Porky Minch (and Ness hated him for that), though when he saw Anakin turned in Vader, it reminded him of his brother, Claus, turned into a cybernetic human and feels kinda sad for him.

 **(*Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars again*)**

 **Boomstick: If there was anything you hated about Anakin before, don't worry! Vader is nothing like that whiny little prequel bitch!** (Pikachu: Ha!) **He's a badass through and through, with one of the coolest voices of all time.**

 _Darth Vader: The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force._

"...Wha-?" Pit said in confusion.

"He knows how to destroy a planet with the dark side of the force." Ness answered.

"Oh." Pit said, now understanding it.

* * *

 **DARK ARMOR**

 **Serial Number: E-3778G-1**

 **Durasteel alloy**

 **Gauntlets have Mandalorian Iron**

 **Infrared and ultraviolet vision**

 **Mechanical limbs**

 **Life-support system**

* * *

Wiz: Vader's body was sustained by his dark armor, a mobile life support system designed to protect what was left of him and intimidate foes.

"Meaning it can protect what's left of his body, and makes anyone who challenge him experience fear from him." Ness explained.

"Yikes, I don't want a guy who can ultimately scare me." Sonic said, taking note of that.

"Me neither." Pit agrees.

 **Boomstick: The suit enhanced his vision, hearing, and physique, with his robot limbs, he can leap dozens of feet and lift several hundred pounds, all without having to use the Force. The armor is even dense enough to deflect lightsaber blows.**

"Well, that's troublesome." Mega Man said, knowing that beamsabers aren't dense enough to harm armors.

 **(*Cues: Kanan at the Gate - Star Wars: Rebels*)**

Wiz: Unfortunately for Vader, his new body had several problems.

"Which is?" Pit said, wanna know what kind of problem there is to the armor.

Wiz: The armor was cumbersome and weighed him down, much of it was mismatched, snagging and pulling on his body, his incessant raspy breathing often kept him awake, his synthetic skin itched constantly, and the control panel on his chest would sometimes beep for no reason at all.

"Okay, okay, let me get this right: his armor slows him down, it's a complete mismatch, his breathing keeps him awake, skin itches and the control panel on his chest beeps at random?!" Pit said, looking disbelief. "How bizarre."

"This suit does have some drawback." Ness said, rubbing his chin.

"Not for long..." Bowser Jr. said, writing more things down to the notepad.

 **Boomstick: Your saying in this technological marvel of an age, we can't fix one person who's fallen into lava?**

 _Darth Vader: *Force choking one of the Imperial Officers* I find your lack of faith disturbing._

 **(*Cues: Abandoned Base - Star Wars: Rebels*)**

Wiz: It's very likely Vader's Sith master, knowing his new student could become more powerful than himself, included these faults on purpose.

"Figures." Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi, Sonic, Toon Link, Young Link, Mega Man and Pit said, knowing that might happened.

Wiz: While it caused problems for Vader at first, he quickly grew accustomed to his suits limitations and modified his fighting style to complement his new stance and strength.

"And I guess he used it on his son, Luke, and if I miss my guess, a guy name Starkiller." Said Ness.

"Yep." Sonic said, simply.

Wiz: And while his life support systems are vulnerable to electric overload, should the worst happen, he can use the Force to sustain himself for several hours.

Everyone winced as they saw Vader's destroyed body and armor.

"Well, that's a problem." Pit said.

 **(*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Battle of Teth*)**

* * *

 **WEAPONARY**

 **Dual-phase red lightsaber**

 **The Force**

 **\- Force Choke**

 **\- Telekinesis**

 **\- Tutaminis**

 **\- Precognition**

 **\- Force Barrier**

 **\- Force Kill**

 **\- Force Crush**

 **\- Force Maelstrom**

 **\- Force Destruction**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Vader wields a dual phase lightsaber, unlike normal lightsabers, which are already cool as shit, Vader can manually adjust his to double its length, but if it lasts for more than four hours, he needs to consult a doctor.**

"Oh boy, I find all Lightsabers are cool, but his... a bit too much." Pikachu said, looking not interested on Vader's lightsaber.

 _Darth Vader: All too easy._

Wiz: With his unmatched connection to the force, and training in both Jedi and Sith arts, he's learned a variety of techniques, he can deflect energy blasts with nothing but his hands, anticipate his opponents next moves, and increase his speed and strength, and though his mechanical limbs cannot channel Force Lightning like his master, he can condense and launch a ball of electricity called Kinetite.

"Kinetite! That can't be real!" Pikachu said, looking deeply insulted.

"Says the electric rodent..." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Watch it..." Pikachu growled at him.

 **Boomstick: And he can always use telekinesis to lift people up and choke the ever living hell out of them, a power that would come in handy if you ever had to deal with an annoying co-host.**

"That is know to be Force Choke." Ness said, witnessing Vader choking the life out of the Rogue Jedi.

"In which hense the name because of that." Mega Man said, seeing it too.

 _Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the Dark Side._

 **(*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Battle of Christophsis*)**

Wiz: Using the Dark Side of The Force, Vader embraces his passion and rage in battle, complementing his extremely aggressive fighting style, the angrier he gets, the deadlier he becomes.

"And that's why everybody's afraid of him." Said Ness.

"True that!" Pikachu agrees.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Collapsed a building with the Force**

 **Killed 8 Jedi at a Kessel conclave**

 **Moved massive star ships**

 **Can tank lightsaber blows**

 **Expert pilot**

 **Beat Han Solo's quick draw**

 **Moves faster than the eye can follow**

 **Defeated Dooku, Obi-Wan, Drallig, Mourne, & a clone Maul**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's defeated tons of Jedi masters, including Obi-Wan himself, he matched his secret apprentice Galen Marek** (Ness: Who happens to be Starkiller) **in force combat, who is powerful enough to move Star Destroyers, and killed a doppleganger of Darth Maul by impaling himself.**

"Ouch." Sonic and Pikachu winced, by seeing Vader impaled himself with a cloned Darth Maul.

 **Boomstick: Damn, that's dedication.**

"No, it is not." Ness said in a negative response.

Wiz: And finally, after discovering his long lost son, Vader had a change of heart. He rescued his son by sacrificing himself to destroy the Sith once and for all...

"Goodbye, Palpatine!" Pikachu said, smirking as he and the others sees Darth Vader throws the Sith Lord off a ledge.

Wiz: ...or at least until the next movie comes out.

They see a new Sith appearing in the snowy forest and crossguard lightsaber (Kylo Ren).

"Yay! New Star Wars movie!" Kirby cheered.

 **Boomstick: Darth Vader is impressive, most impressive.**

 _Darth Vader: *Walking to Luke* There is no escape, don't make me destroy you._

Despite him being turned over to the dark side, everyone seems to know half of Vader's work, good one though. Pit has some thoughts on Vader's armor and the flaws with it, Kirby liked him as Anakin, Ness liked his power over the Force, Sonic and Pikachu finds him a good jedi, even him being arrogant, and had some temper issues, and everyone else finds him a cool Jedi knight, even when turned to the Dark Side.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

For the second combatant, they see a man, wearing a metal mask, metal armor and green cloak.

 **Doctor Doom**

 **(*Cues: Fantastic Four (2005) - Bon Voyage*)**

Wiz: Doctor Doom. Master of science, sorcery, and his own country, Doom is undoubtedly one of the most dangerous villains in the Marvel Multiverse.

"And all powerful..." Pikachu added, as you recall he reads comics.

 **Boomstick: I mean, just look at him! He looks like death itself. But before he was lord of Latveria, Victor Von Doom was...a gypsy.**

"...Huh?" was everyone's response from hearing that last statement.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'7"/2 m**

 **Weight: 415 lbs/188 kg**

 **Birthplace: Haasenstadt, Latveria**

 **Monarch of Latveria**

 **2nd in genius only to Mr. Fantastic**

 **2nd in sorcery only to Doctor Strange**

 **Beethoven's 9th is his jam**

 **Dislikes crust on his sandwiches**

 **Hates squirrels**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Fantastic Four (2005) - Experiments*)**

Wiz: His father was a highly intelligent doctor who died of frostbite, and his mother...just so happened to be a satanic witch who accidentally sold her soul to the devil.

"Wait, what?!" Pit said, shock from hearing the last thing about his mother.

"So, his father is a doctor and his mother is a... witch?!" Kirby said, shock too.

"A scientific doctor and a witch who sold her soul to a demon, that's a weird combination of parents." Sonic said, seeing how this is how Victor was born from two weird parents.

 **Boomstick: Poor orphaned Victor was determined to master both science and magic to honor his parents. And he did!**

"Oh yeah, he did," Ness said, then his expression turn sour. "which was completely stupid! I mean, who in the right mind would use both science and magic at the same time? I mean, that's just stupid."

"Maybe they wanted to improve their sciene by using magic." Lucas guessed.

"Using sciene with magic, please!" Toon Link said, rolling his eyes.

Wiz: By secretly combining technology and sorcery, Victor made a name for himself with a number of miraculous inventions, including a robotic duplicate of himself dubbed a Doombot.

"Oh right, because he made a duplicate robot verison of himself so nobody knows where the real Victor is." Pikachu stated.

 **Boomstick: And get used to seeing those things, I mean like, every time Doom has been "killed", it turns out it was just a Doombot.**

"Yep, called it!" Pikachu said, knowing that would come a mile away.

 _Tony Stark: This isn't Doom at all, it's some kind of Doombot!_

 _Mandarin: No wonder he didn't use the ring, it's a complete fake!_

Wiz: He eventually developed a machine designed to take him to and from Hell itself to rescue his mother.

"Which was impossible." Ness said, knowing that won't work.

 **Boomstick: Buuuut it blew up in his face. No like, really, it blew up in his face.**

They cut the scene to black and hear an explosion. Everybody winced from hearing that explosion.

 **(*Cues: Fantastic Four (2005) - Superhero's*)**

Wiz: After the accident, despite his only injury being a single scar **(Pikachu: Weak...)** , Victor was horrified that his always perfect face had been "tainted".

"Wuss..." Pikachu called out.

Wiz: Victor ran away to the to the Himalayan mountains, and ended up joining a group of Tibetan monks.

"Aren't those the monks with shave bald heads?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes," Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: He soon put them to work building him an awesome suit of armor to enhance his power and hide his face. He was so eager to get the damn thing on, that he put on the metal mask before it cooled down, messing up his face even more.**

"Ouch." Sonic and Pikachu both winced at the same time.

Wiz: This armor magically severed his physical connection to the world, shielding him from the nightmares and transforming him into a cold engine of logic, thus he took the name: Dr. Doom.

 _Susan: Victor, please._

 _Doom: Call me Doom._

Wiz: With his new armor, Dr. Doom soon conquered his home country, Latveria, claiming the throne for himself.

 **Boomstick: Is he really a doctor?**

Wiz: Well, he was expelled from college, but he just gave himself a Latverian doctorate once he was running the country, so technically yes.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Pikachu grunted.

"Undoubtedly, yes. That just happened." Ness muttered.

 **Boomstick: What a copout! Those of us with degrees had to work hard for our doctorates!**

"Huh? Wait, Boomstick's has doctorate?!" Kirby said in shock.

"No way!" Ness said, not believing that an idiot like Boomstick would have a doctorate.

Wiz: You do not have a doctorate.

 **Boomstick: Yeah-huh! Check it out! (shows a diploma with his name on it) Got it in poultry science, specializing in the frying.**

Ness, along with everyone else, were shock to see Boomstick's diploma.

Wiz and Ness: Well, holy shit...

 **(*Cues: Theme of Doctor Doom - Marvel VS Capcom 3*)**

* * *

 **ARMOR**

 **Weight: 190 lbs/86.2 kg**

 **High-strength titanium**

 **Nuclear powered**

 **Force fields**

 **Jet boosters**

 **Electric shockers**

 **Molecular expander**

 **Splinter of the True Cross**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Anyway, Doom's armor is mostly made of titanium, but there's way more to it. With it, he's strong enough to lift buildings, survive blows from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet, and one-shot The Incredible Hulk** (Kirby: *Gasped* One-Shot Hulky!)(Sonic: Well I'll be damned...). **Plus, it has a force field, jet boosters, and energy blasters.**

Wiz: And also, a molecular expander, which can enlarge small objects he keeps with him, handy for turning tiny pebbles into giant boulders.

"Whoa, that's incredible, I wonder if I could do that." Pit said, muttering to himself.

 **Boomstick: Maybe I should look into this science thing.**

Wiz: The armor also has numerous methods of energy absorption and manipulation, giving him complete control over all sorts of machinery.

 **Boomstick: It might just be the most overpowered suit in comic history. I mean, it even has pieces of the True Cross to protect against Dracula and other undead enemies.**

"Pieces of a holy item, that's sweet!" Pit said with praise.

"Yeah, and it has energy absorption and manipulation towards machines, don't forget that." Said Mega Man.

"Oh, right." Pit said, sheepishly.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Teleportation**

 **Time travel**

 **Dimensional travel**

 **Mystical barriers**

 **Ovoid Mind Transfer**

 **Summoning**

 **Hypnosis**

 **Technological manipulation**

 **Arc lightning**

* * *

Wiz: It not only increases his physical strength, but also has magical abilities, which includes teleportation, mind transference, demonic summons, mystical blasts, and numerous other spells he's learned over the centuries...

"Wait, centuries?!" Pit said, shock of the last statement.

Wiz: ...yes, I said centuries, Doom time traveled to the earliest days of magic and learned all he could, before returning to the present the normal way, by waiting.

"Whaaat? Boring!" Pikachu boasted.

"Dude, waiting during time travel. That's so weak." Sonic grunted, while rolling his eyes.

 **Boomstick: "Ah yes, I think I'll be immortal today." But as awesome as his armor is, Doom's still a badass without it.**

"How so?' Yoshi asked, as he and everyone else wants to know why.

 **(*Cues: Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer - Chasing The Surfer*)**

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Thinks as fast as a super computer**

 **Survived Thanos ' Infinity Gauntlet**

 **Armor blocked Silver Surfer 's TK**

 **Willpower beat Purple Man 's telepathy**

 **Caught Captain America 's shield**

 **Crushed a diamond with his hands**

 **Killed a lion in one punch... while naked**

 **Has defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus, & the Beyonder**

* * *

 **Boomstick: One time, Doom found himself stranded on another Earth, buck naked after being switched with his arch nemesis Reed Richards by a celestial...long story...** (Ness: I bet it was bad.) **he gets attacked by a lion, which he straight up killed with a single punch, then turned it into a pretty sweet suit.**

"Brutal, yet nice." Young Link said, looking unamused.

Wiz: Under Doom's rule, his country, Latveria, prospered, his people loved their new dictator, though the rest of the world was of a different opinion.

 **Boomstick: Probably because he keeps trying to conquer it all.**

"Duh!" Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas and Sonic all called out.

Wiz: Well, wether Doom is a bad guy is a bit up for debate, sure there was the one time he sacrificed the woman he loved to Hell, and had her skin turned into leather armor he wore, but for a long time, Doom's top priority was actually rescuing his mother from damnation.

"Hey, I would have too, if my mom is trapped in Hell." Sonic shrugged.

 **Boomstick: And he eventually pulled it off, with that off the list, Doom did what any magically powered, titan of science would do, he went time hopping to the future.**

"What?! Why the hell would he do that?!" Pit said, shocked that Doom was time jumping.

"If I had to guess, he probably did that to go to hundreds, no thousands, of possible Marvel future timelines." Ness guessed.

"Uh, would that created multiple time paradoxes?" Young Link asked.

"Well, amusing that it's a Marvel Multiverse, so technically yes." Ness answered.

"Great, just what we need, another time jumper." Sonic moaned.

Wiz: Doom explored thousands of possible future timelines, and what he saw convinced him he needed to take over the world. See, Doom truly believes he must conquer the world, as that is the only possible future freed from suffering and want.

 **Boomstick: And he's...kinda right, I mean, even the Panther god of Wakanda backed him up, and that guy looked into like, all the futures.**

They see a snow white panther talking and walking with Doom.

"So, he intentially tries to rule over the world by preventing dark futures. I don't know if that's good or evil." Pit said, trying to process this.

"I... have no idea." Ness said, dumbstruck.

Wiz: However, despite his overwhelming power, intellect, and intentions, Doom is extremely arrogant to a fault.

 **Boomstick: It's ridiculous, I can't even count how many times Doom had world domination within his grasp, and then dropped the ball. I mean, one time, he stole the godly Power Cosmic from Silver Surfer** (Pit: Power Cosmic?)(Ness: His Surfboard.)(Pit: Oh.), **and still lost, because Mr. Fantastic tricked him into flying into a Power Cosmic sucking force field.**

"Hehehe. Take that!" Pikachu said, happily.

Wiz: But if Dr. Doom could just keep his ego in check, nobody could ever stand in his way.

 _Servo-Guard Robot: Your plan to destroy them has failed, master._

 _Doom: Failed? *he concentrates, causing the Servo-Guard robot to explode* Dr. Doom does not fail._

Despite him being born from a mystic witch and scientific doctor, Doctor Doom is one villain no one challenge. Pit and Bowser Jr. took note of his armor to be more powerful than anyone who could destroy. Kirby, Sonic, Pikachu, Ness, Young Link, Toon Link, Lucas and Villager finded Dr. Doom to be an intimating fool for the heroes of Marvel to beat. Pac-man, Mega Man, Pichu, Nana, Popo, Jigglypuff and Pichu looked abit terrified by Doom, and seeing how no one has either actually beat, depending on his Doombots and Time hopping.

Now on to the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to votes:

 **Kirby: Darth Vader**

 **Ness: Darth Vader**

 **Mega Man: Darth Vader**

 **Pikachu: Darth Vader**

 **Toon Link: Doctor Doom**

 **Young Link: Darth Vader**

 **Pichu: Darth Vader**

 **Jigglypuff: Darth Vader**

 **Popo: Darth Vader**

 **Nana: Darth Vader**

 **Villager: Darth Vader**

 **Sonic: Doctor Doom (Commented that he might be a challenge)**

 **Yoshi: Darth Vader**

 **Lucas: Doctor Doom (No reason)**

 **Pit: Doctor Doom**

 **Pac-man: Darth Vader**

 **Bowser Jr.: Doctor Doom**

And now for the result:

 **Darth Vader: 12**

 **Doctor Doom: 5**

Seems the Sith will win...

* * *

Wiz: All right the combatant are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

 **(*Cues: Star Wars - Imperial March*)**

On the Tie Fighter dock in the Death Star, a messenger bot contains a hologram featuring one of the soldiers of the ship flies over to Darth Vader.

 _Soldier: Lord Vader we ambushed rebels orbiting Felucia but, Skywalker escaped... again. I apologize I shouldn't have been so hasty to begin..._

Vader starts Force Choking the soldier.

 _Vader: An unwise decision._

"Uh-oh. He's mad." Sonic said, seeing that coming.

"But that's not the worst part. Look." Kirby said, pointing to the screen.

Everyone looked at it and out of the blue, Dr. Doom is seen in the hologram and manually chokes the rest of the soldier to death.

"And he's dead." Said Pikachu.

"And now Doom is taking a stand." Said Toon Link.

 _Doom: This farce is over!_

 **(*Cues: Theme of Doctor Doom - Marvel VS Capcom 3*)**

Doom teleports and arrives in his floating chair and fires an energy blast at the messenger bot with Vader jumping back.

Doom lands on the ground

 _Doom: Bow before me!_

Darth Vader takes out his lightsaber.

 _Vader: Don't underestimate the power of the Force._

Who will be the most powerful overlord?

 **FIGHT!**

Doom flies back and shoots two electric shots at his opponent. He then charges up his jetpack and dashes forward. Vader deflects the shots and before Doom can hit him Vader uses the Force to stop Doom.

 _Vader: I can sense it._

Vader uses the Force to push Doom back into a wall, but Doom recovers and starts flying at Vader at rapid speed.

"Here he comes!" Pikachu said, seeing how this battle is getting intense.

Doom's electric-charged punch clashes with Vader's lightsaber and the two exchange blows until Vader misses. Doom uses the opportunity to combo Vader with electric attacks...

 _Doom: Foot Dive!_

...which ends with him landing a foot dive on Vader's head.

"Ooh!" Sonic and Pit cringed.

"Damn!" Pikachu and Junior called out.

Vader gets up from the blow.

 _Vader: You cannot escape destiny!_

Vader unleashes a large Force blast that pushed Doom back.

 _Doom: You wretch!_

Doom then goes invisible and starts sneaking up. Vader uses the Force to find his location.

 _Vader: It is pointless to resist!_

Vader stabs Doom and then uses the Force to smack him all over the place, even hitting the camera. He then telekinetically lifts up a Tie Fighter and hovers it over his opponent.

 _Vader: Witness the power of the Force!_

Vader crushes Doom which seemingly breaks and kills him.

 _Vader: All too easy._

"All right! He got him!" Pikachu cheered.

"Not exactly. Look." Ness said, pointed to the screen.

The gang looked and Doom's defeated body. However it turned out to be a Doombot.

"What?! It's a fake!" Pikachu said in shock.

"It was a Doombot!" Mega Man said, also in shock.

"But, if that's true then where's-?!" Pit tries to say something until the real Dr. Doom teleports in with a flying chair.

"Nevermind." Pit said, already know the answer.

 _Doom: What a farce!_

 _Vader: Enough!_

 **(*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Savage Opress Theme*)**

Vader sends the broken parts of the Tie Fighter to attack Doom, but Doom uses a force field to block them and leaps up in the air to start sending large electrical currents towards Vader's direction. Vader manages to use these against Doom and sends it back but Doom teleports to the other side.

"Well, there goes Kinetite." Pikachu muttered.

 _Doom: Beware my power!_

Doom then uses his power to send himself and Darth Vader back in time to a prehistoric era.

 _Vader: What is the meaning of this?_

"They must've been teleported to the land of Dinosaur." Kirby said, guessing what time period they were teleported.

 **(*Cues: Braving the Battle - Terra Battle*)**

Doom laughs as he grabs and throws Vader towards a T-Rex, but Vader easily cuts through it with his lightsaber. Doom charges at Vader and crashes through several trees of a forest until they come across a volcano.

 _Vader: Impressive._

Vader leaps forward and tries slashing at Doom with his sword but Doom dodges the swings as Vader also throws his saber at him.

 _Vader: Enough._

Vader tries using the Force to choke Doom, but his armor protects him. Doom starts walking towards Vader.

"It's no use. As long as he got his armor, force choke won't work on him." Young Link stated.

"Meaning that using the Force on Doom is useless." Kirby added.

"Well, Anakin's done for." Sonic said, knowing what outcome will happen.

 _Vader: It is pointless to resi-_

Doom grabs Vader and emits a large electrical charge on his suit, significantly damaging it. Vader tries using the Force to sustain his breathing. Doom uses the opportunity to kick Vader into the volcano.

 _Doom: You have no hope! HAHAHAHAHA!_

"That's what you think." Ness said.

Just then, Vader's lightsaber comes back and stabs Doom in the back, sending him down as well. Vader regains his lightsaber and his powers.

 **(*Cues: The Edge of Green - Radiant Historia*)**

 _Vader: Die!_

Vader uses the Force against Doom's molecular expander as the two try throwing the Volcano rocks against each other. Doom flies behind Vader and unleashes his final attack.

 _Doom: Got you!_

Doom uses the molecular expander to have Vader get crushed by a large rock, which sends Darth Vader down towards the volcano's lava, killing him.

 **K.O.!**

In the post-battle scene, Doom is seen leading an army of Doombots and Stormtroopers while Vader screams NOOOOO! while sinking into the lava.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 - Character Select*)**

 **Boomstick and Kirby: Vader!? Noooooooooooooo!**

"Geez, calm down Kirby!" Pikachu said, sweatdropped.

"Yeah man, get a grip!" Sonic said, also sweatdropped.

Wiz: Darth Vader was extremely powerful, certainly capable of obliterating a basic Doombot. However, Doctor Doom himself is in a league of his own.

"Ultimately yes, for being an expert on Magic and Machines." Ness stated.

 **Boomstick: Vader may be the chosen one, but Doom's experience and mastery of magic and science trumped the Sith Lord. Plus, while Vader has proven his strategic prowess over two decades of experience leading an army, Doom has successfully lead a country, and then a whole planet.**

"Dang." Was called from a frowning Pit.

Wiz: And of course Doctor Doom's armor is absurd. Its magical barriers and separation from the physical world have protected him from reality warping and telekinetic attacks from the likes of Thanos and the Silver Surfer, whose power makes Vader's lightsaber and force choke look like child's play. Even if Vader COULD get through that suit, Doom's mind is armored by his sheer willpower, preventing any of Vader's force powered manipulation.

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately, Vader was forced to meet his doom.**

Everyone chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Doctor Doom.

It was fun battle, even though Darth Vader lost, but it was a good battle. However, there's no preview for the next upcoming, but it's only one more episode left for this day. Time to see what's next.

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long, I was working on my 'secret project' again. And also guys, like Episode 25 I'm gonna change it into something new, because apparently everybody wants me to make this episode to read/watch, and well, I've been thinking lately, and decided to make the next episode different than the 'other one'. Okay? Thanks! Keep on reading! See ya! Ciao!**


	51. Episode 50 - Dante VS Bayonetta

**Episode 50 - Dante VS Bayonetta**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG wait, I had to care a lot of things for my time, like work and story ideas. Plus, I've been having trouble with starting other stories and other 'projects'. Anyway, since everyone so excited on Episode 50, they believe it's one everyone is familiar with. But, seriously I told you guys I'm not gonna do that episode, instead, I skip it with a new one, just from Episode 25. So, instead of 'Goku Vs Superman Rematch' I decided to use the episode everyone originally wanted: 'Dante Vs Bayonetta'. Also, here are the Disclaimers:**

 **Dante and Devil May Cry Belongs to Capcom and Hideki Kamiya**

 **Bayonetta Belongs to Sega and Hideki Kamiya**

 **Super Smash Bros Belongs to Nintendo**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

 **Okay, enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Okay guys, time for the last episode." Kirby declared.

"Ah, finally. One more, and it's time to hit the hay." Sonic said, stretching his arms.

"At least we made it," Pikachu said with a smile.

"And we got only got a few episode done until the next season." Kirby said with a smile.

"I guess..." Ness replied.

"Oh that sounds like fun, guess I'll be joining in on the fun." A familiar voice came in.

Everyone hear the voice, and tried to find it, but no luck. Then a sudden small light appeared behind Kirby as he turned around. He jumped upon seeing who it was. It was...

"M-Miss B-Bayonetta!" Kirby exclaimed, alarmed upon seeing the Umbra Witch. Everyone turned and spotted her by the back.

"Huh? Oh, Bayo!" Sonic said, surprised to see her. "We didn't see you there! Where did you come from?"

"Why Sonic, I thought that you of all people of other worlds should have know all my abilities by now," Bayonetta said, seductively as she makes a catwalk to the others. "especially," then suddenly approaches Kirby. "this little one over here." and started rubbing his head. This makes Kirby blushed scarlet red, in which made Jigglypuff fumed.

"So Bayonetta, what are you doing here?" Asked Ness, "But more importantly, how did you get here?"

"Hm, funny I thought all young geniuses must know my abilities and know what I'm capable of," Bayonetta commented. "you know should know it by now on how I made inside the room."

"Huh? What are you talking?" Ness said, slight confused.

"Well, if you must know, I let myself in while you boys..." Bayonetta heard coughing from Jigglypuff and Nana. "...and girls were busy watch the fights on screen."

"Huh? How did you do that?" Asked Pit. "We didn't even see you."

"That is because I was completely invisible." Bayonetta answered. "And if any one of you should guess why, you little ones should've know it by now."

Ness started to think. "Completely invisible..." He muttered. He thought about it real hard, and recall all of Bayonetta's abilities, including how she snuck in the Theater Room without him or the others knowing. Then, suddenly when he put the two and two together, he begins to realize it. "Wait a sec! You were in that invisible world again, weren't you?" Ness asked, suspiciously. "That place in-between 3 worlds. Pugtrio... Pugateo... Pugrio, no... uh,"

"Purgatorio." Kirby corrects him.

"Oh, right. Purgatorio, thanks Kirby!" Ness said, thanking him.

"Wait, you were in Purgatorio all that time?" Asked Sonic.

"Well, not all the time, just 23 episodes ago." Bayonetta answered in response.

"That long?!" Sonic and Kirby exclaimed in shock.

"Of course." Bayonetta replied.

"Huh. I thought I find you here." Another voice came by.

Everyone turned and sees Palutena and Dark Pit coming in the room. "Lady Palutena! And Pitt-" Pit stopped in place before he saw Dark Pit giving him a dark and deadly glare trying to say to Pit 'Don't you dare say that name' right after Pit frighteningly say, "I mean, Dark Pit."

"Much better..." Dark Pit muttered.

"So what brings you two here?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh, I think you mean what brings you four here?" Another voice came by.

Everyone moved slightly to the left and spotted two more people coming by. The first one was young-looking goddess, resembling an 8-year-old human girl with hazel eyes. She wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines. She also wields a large, wooden staff. Her long blonde hair is also tied up in a ponytail using vines. And the other is a blonde-haired girl with purple eyes, looking to be 16 or 17 years old. She adorns a blue scarf wears a small, black top ending at the midriff, overlapped by two white sashes, and white shorts. She wears open-toed boots made up of black wrappings and has a green-leaved vine wrapped around her body from her arm to her thigh.

Pit was later surprises as he recognizes them as, "Viridi?! Phosphora?!" He said in surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, come on now, where's the fun in that you guys were hanging in?" Phosphora said, gleeful.

"Wha-?" was Pit's response.

"We heard all about you guys watch your little Death Battle," Viridi said, "although I never like watching people fight against each other to begin with, but it's an entertainment value, I guess it won't hurt to watch it."

"And also, I wanted to see the fun it." Phosphora said with glee.

"Oh, okay..." Kirby said, finding it quite weird for all of sudden. But then, shrug it off as he says, "well, we're about to watch the last episode for this week, so I guess we can add you guys into the party."

"Yeah, don't mind if I do." Phosphora said, excitedly as she jumps in one seat between Toon Link and Villager.

Palutena, Bayonetta, Dark Pit and Viridi went to their respective seats. And with that, Kirby place in the next disc and hit the 'play' button.

For the next ad, they see a new videogame called 'The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures 2: ASSimilation' in which Ness recognizes for he played the game himself. It was bit funny but it was a bit challenging for playing a game like that.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: For some action heroes, it's not enough to just save the world.

 **Boomstick: They've gotta look good doing it!**

"There's more than being a hero besides looks." Ness said.

"It takes guts, courage and strength to be a hero." Pit said, proudly.

"And if there's any hero that are lack of are smarts, in which you are the prime example of it Pit." Viridi said, mocking him. This kinda upsets him.

Wiz: Dante, the Devil Hunter.

 **Boomstick: And Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch.**

"Oh, it appears to be that it's my turn now. Lucky me." Said the Umbra Witch, looking very pleased.

"Yeah, for a witch..." Pikachu muttered.

"What was that?" Bayonetta said, looking down at the yellow mouse Pokemon with a single glare as her left glow purple.

"Nothing." Pikachu quickly said, paralyzed by her glare.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3*)**

In the first scene, they see a dark, run down alley to a dark city where it's filled with demons.

Wiz: Take a walk down Slum Avenue and you'll find all sorts of hangouts for the scum of the underworld.

"Well, judging how the city looks in that world I say, not so much." Commented Viridi.

Wiz: The Bullseye Bar, a random strip club (Pikachu: Gross.)(Virid: Super gross.), and even a run-down service shop called "Devil May Cry."

Now they see a shop that has the said name on it with redish-pink neon lights on it, and it also has a woman on it with two guns.

"Who would work in a dead place that?" Asked Pit.

"Who knows. I bet their serives are bad, and have loosy money." Dark Pit said, disinterested.

 **Boomstick: But the services they're selling aren't like washing your car or fixin' your plumbing** (Dark Pit: Told ya.). **Oh no! Long as you got the cash, this shop specializes in delivering demonic beatdowns.**

"A job that has specializes in killing demons. Now, that's a awesome job!" Pit said, surprised.

"Heh. It's okay I guess." Dark Pit muttered in response.

"Hm. Supposedly, this demon hunting business is kinda good, if you're into magic and hardwork and dedication." Palutena said, concerned.

"It's not so bad." Bayonetta said. "It's like killing Angels, but more demonic..."

Viridi sweatdropped. "That's... creepy..."

 **Boomstick: "Who's crazy enough to try and make a living this way" you ask? His name... is Dante.**

Now they see a man with white hair and eyes. He wears a long, tan colored jeans, black finger-less gloves, and military-styled boots. His coat has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters on the back to carry two guns and has an amulet. He also wields two guns and a big sword.

 **Dante**

 **(*Cues: Lock & Load - Devil May Cry*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Half-demon, full awesome**

 **Mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante (Dark Pit find it quite interested.)**

 **Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight (Pit and Palutena find it quite surprising.)**

 **Perpetually drowning in debt**

 **Lover of red trench coats (Bayonetta has no problem with that.)**

 **Favorite dessert: strawberry sundae (Kirby: Hmm. Sundae.)**

* * *

Wiz: From the very beginning, Dante's life was always unusual. Born from the unholy union of a human mother and demon father, Dante and his twin brother Vergil had their first supernatural encounter at the young age of eight.

"Huh?!" Was Pikachu's and Yoshi's response.

"Wait, he was born from a human mother and demon father?! Is that even possible?!" Asked the shocked male Ice Climber Popo.

"Well, if you're a satanist." Dark Pit answered.

"Demons giving birth to humans?! That is so unnatural!" Ness said, now disgusted.

"I agree." Palutena agrees.

"This is very unholy." Said Viridi, disgusted.

"That doesn't surprise me," Bayonetta said, looking unfazed. "I mean, it's not like creating an army of demonic child."

"Easy for you to say," Viridi muttered.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, see, his demon dad was a badass who singlehandedly conquered the underworld and imprisoned its demon emperor, Mundus.**

"So his dad, who happens to be the Legendary Dark Knight, singlehandedly conquered the underworld and imprisoned the demon emperor, Mundus?" Villager asked.

"That's what I heard." Said Pit. "And Mundus was nothing compare to Hades."

"Indeed, he's quite ruthless and sometimes gets whatever he wants while ruling." Replied Palutena.

"Not to mention, he's quite arrogant." Added Viridi.

"Tch. He maybe an old ruler but he is really weak while ruling the Underworld." Commented Dark Pit.

"Totally." Said Phosphora.

 **Boomstick: But after Dad died, Mundus' minions felt brave enough to take some revenge, by slaughtering his family, leaving Dante an orphan. Bummer. Hate it when that happens.**

"Well, that happened." Pikachu said, as he saw that coming.

"I can't believe he and his minions would do such a thing." Lucas said, shocked.

"Well, Sparda was the one who betrayed his own brethren and killed Mundus for taking over the world." Said Pit.

"Clearly he was looking for payback." Sonic commented.

Wiz: With his mother gone and his brother assumed dead, Dante was left with only one option: Become the ultimate demon hunter, and perpetuate the cycle of vengeance.

"Well, that's a start." Bayonetta commented.

 _Dante: This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!_

Dante struggles to turn on his boombox until he karate chops it.

"Well that's a crazy way to start the music." Pit winced.

"Uh-huh." Kirby agrees.

 **(*Cues: Marvel VS Capcom 3: Theme of Dante*)**

Wiz: Despite the dangerous nature of his occupation, Dante always maintains a carefree spirit when dispatching devils of the underworld.

 **Boomstick: It's part of his charm.**

"Charm?" Ness said, raising an eyebrow. "How is killing demons is his charm?"

"Well, to me it's like taking down a group of mythical creatures, and from his point of view the Demon Hunter kills demons just for the excitement and thrill of it." Bayonetta stated.

"That's saying something for someone kills angels for fun." Pikachu muttered.

"And also classified as a witch." Added Toon Link.

Bayonetta, who probably heard them, pulled out her gun to threaten them, in which it work at they begin to sweat uncontrollably.

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability**

 **Healing factor**

 **Teleportation**

 **Expert marksman (That impressed Bayonetta and Dark Pit)**

 **Proficiency with any weapon**

 **Devil Trigger**

 **\- Transformation which increases all of his attributes**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Hell, when you've got abilities like Dante's, why not be a little cocky? He's faster than the mortal eye can see, strong enough to grapple with the underworld's toughest demons, and straight up man enough to shake off being stabbed through the chest like every god damn day!**

"Damn, that guy's like monster!" Pikachu exclaimed in surprise.

"That because he is, you electric rodent!" Dark Pit grunted.

"Hey, watch it!" Pikachu shouted.

"Well, you are a rat with electric powers, so that does suit you." Viridi smirked with that remark.

"Ugh, why you..." Pikachu growled.

"Now, now children no need to fight!" Palutena said. "Though it is true that this Demon Hunter has withstand blows from being impaled so many times, but some demons who are born with special powers can resist it and heal themselves quick from strong and heavy attacks."

"Yeah, that's problem." Ness replied.

Wiz: That's thanks to his regenerative ability. **(Pit: Great, you just have to jinx it, didn't ya Lady Palutena?)(Palutena: Not intentionally)** In fact, all of that is made possible due to his demonic heritage, and made even more deadly by his plethora of weapons, his favorites being his dual pistols and enormous sword.

"That explains his arsenal." Yoshi muttered, silently.

 **Boomstick: Like any proud weapon owner, he gives his tools of destruction pet names. His guns, Ebony and Ivory, specialize in long range shots and rapid fire barrages respectively. These hand cannons are so powerful they can each obliterate demons in a single shot.**

 **(*Cues: Taste the Blood - Devil May Cry 3*)**

With that being said, they saw Dante shooting down a demon's head (Echidna) without looking.

"Ooh, headshot!" Sonic said, amazed.

"Heh. I've seen better." Bayonetta commented.

 _Dante: I think that look suits you better._

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Rebellion**

 **\- Magical claymore-style sword**

 **Ebony & Ivory**

 **\- Dual semi-auto pistols**

 **Yamato**

 **\- Katana capable of slashing through space itself**

 **Nevan**

 **\- Demonic guitar with electric powers**

 **Pandora**

 **\- Briefcase which becomes 666 different weapons (in which surprises Mega Man, Pit, Dark Pit and Phosphora)**

 **Lucifer**

 **\- Backpack containing unlimited spike projectiles**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Rebellion is a large, magical sword given to him by his pops, which can cut any demon down to size in the blink of an eye. He's also got his brother's sword, Yamato, which can cut through dimensions!**

"Two swords that he wields; one sword that was from his father and the other from his brother." Ness said, trying to get this right.

"I heard that both the Rebellion and the Yamato are ultra rare weapons that only demons to wield, so they can have to destroy anyone in their paths." Pit informed.

"Though I doubt anyone as powerful as him would beat me with those." Replied Dark Pit.

"Don't get cocky just because he's half demon." Said Viridi.

"And not to much that he's quite a handsome devil." Phosphora commented.

"Indeed." Bayonetta agrees.

"Hmph. He's not that great." Sonic said, looking a bit jealous.

Wiz: Throughout his adventures, Dante also collected a wide assortment of additional weaponry called Devil Arms, physical manifestations of powerful demons he has defeated.

 **Boomstick: Remember Mega Man? It's that, but on steroids.**

"Huh?!" Was Mega Man's response before looking at his arm that contains his arm cannon.

"Well, what do you know? He got that straight out of Mega Man." Viridi said, took interest.

"Let's just hope that he does have same weapon abilities as Mega Man." Yoshi added.

Wiz: His armored Gilgamesh gauntlets increase his striking power, letting him shatter huge monoliths with a lethal one-inch punch.

They see him wearing an armor-like weapon made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, and its techniques can be powered up by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets have small drills on each arm capable of extending during some attacks, while the greaves have small saws allowing him to cut through enemies with kicks.

"Huh? I don't remember seeing that in the weapons list." Said Pit in confusion.

"Maybe they forgot to put it." Lucas said.

"I hope." Villager replied.

 **Boomstick: With Lucifer, the backpack, not the devil, Dante basically throws infinite lightsabers, he's also got an electric guitar, which is literally electric, ice powered nunchucks, grenade launchers, shotguns** (Pikachu: Are you kidding me?!), **and I kid you not, a briefcase that can transform into 666 different weapons** (Pit: Oh my god!), **ranging from a giant beyblade to a flying turret gun. Where does he possibly keep all this stuff?**

"That's what I want to know!" Ness said, surprised to see how one man would carry that much weapons and arsenal.

"Wow, for one stylish Demon Hunter, he knows how to pick from his pockets." Said Phosphora with admiration.

Wiz: Really, really deep pockets, or perhaps its one of his Styles, abilities he's also acquired from defeating demon bosses. With Doppelganger Style, he can duplicate himself, with Trickster Style, he can teleport instantly, with Royalguard Style, he becomes a nigh-impervious dreadnaught, and he can even slow down time with the Quicksilver Style.

"Hm. Four Styles? Impressive for a Demon Hunter." Viridi said, impressived.

"Duplications, Teleportation, Infinite Strength and Slow Down Time. This guy is one tough customer." Pikachu said, surprised to see these abilities Dante has.

 **(*Cues: Blackened Angel (Battle) - Devil May Cry 4 )**

 **Boomstick: On the rare occasion Dante feels he needs to get serious, he enters the Devil Trigger, a transformation which taps into his demonic heritage to unleash his true devil form.**

They then see Dante in his Devil Trigger form where Dante's a red and black demon, it also has various traits, such as his long hair turning into a tusk-like crest and his coat, turning into reptillian wing-like protrusions with two small spoiler-like organs. He also has a foggy, red aura.

Sonic whistled. "That's some form he got."

"And scary." Pichu commented.

"And terrifying." Jigglypuff added.

"Heh. That form doesn't scare me." Dark Pit boasted.

"Don't know, but if there's a guy like that who can transform into demon, it'll take all my weapons to beat him." Pit said, anxious.

 **Boomstick: Devil Trigger dramatically increases his strength, speed, and healing power, and he can fly!**

"Dang it! Now he's all-powerful when in Devil Trigger form!" Ness exclaimed.

"Check that, I need to DOUBLE my arsenal if I'm about to face a guy like that." Pit said, panic.

"Or I need to double up my armies." Added the Goddess of Nature.

"Hehehe. It seems that the Goddess of Nature and the Angel of Light are freight by the hunter's power." Bayonetta said, amused.

"YOU THINK!?" The two exclaimed.

"Dante's power from the Legendary Dark Knight is so power, it's like he's an unstoppable killing machine." Palutena said in concern.

"Oh boy, I really need to more than one Copy Ability if I'm gonna fight this guy someday." Kirby said, unsure for himself.

"Heh. That doesn't scare me." Dark Pit commented.

Wiz: Being so well armed, Dante is more than capable of handling entire courts of demons on his own **(Sonic: No duh.)** , although this doesn't stop some of his allies from joining in from time to time. This includes Trish, a demon lady who occasionally fights alongside him, and happens to resemble his deceased mother...talk about giving somebody an Oedipus complex.

They then see a beautiful blonde woman wearing nothing but leather outfit, and apparently has the power to control yellow lightning.

"Hm. Well, she is sort of nice, even though she's a demon like Dante and resembles to his deceased mother." Pit commented.

Sonic whistled. "You can say that again, she sure is good looking." He commented.

"And from the looks of it, she seems really good at controlling lightning." Palutena added.

Phosphora, hearing that comment, huffed. "She's not that great."

"Heh. Jealous?" Dark Pit said with a smirk.

"Not even." She answered.

 **Boomstick: Hey, if I may quote an old family saying, "If she's not directly related, she's safe to be dated".**

"Maybe, maybe." Ness muttered.

Wiz: That explains a lot. Luckily, and quite surprisingly, that avenue was never explored, thank God.

 **(*Cues: Shall Never Surrender - Devil May Cry 4*)**

 **Boomstick: Dante is a walking, talking, feat achieving machine. One time, after getting impaled by four demons at once, he pushed one so hard, it exploded, and dropped a ceiling fan on the other three, all while eating a slice of pizza.**

"Impressive. I wonder if I could do that while eating one of my chili dogs." Sonic wonders.

"You would do that, if you're a demon." Pikachu said with a sweatdrop by the back of his head.

"Ouch." Sonic responded, before earning a sweatdrop by his own head.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and when their friends showed up, he challenged them to a game of billiards.**

They then see Dante fires a bullet from his gun to knock the balls into the demons, knocking them out cold

 **Boomstick: He won.**

"Heh. I can do better." Dark Pit said.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction**

 **Stopped a punch from The Savior with his bare hands**

 **Can be stabbed through the heart or shot in the head and brush it off**

 **Defeated Vergil, his virtual equal**

 **Barely fazed when hit by meteors**

 **Has defeated the Underworld's most fearsome demons**

* * *

Wiz: Dante has run down the side of a building so fast he caught fire, similar to a spacecraft reentering the atmosphere at approximately 17,000 miles per hour.

"Good god, that's faster than a space rocket reentering the atmosphere!" Ness exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: And he's even capable of taking out others just as overpowered as himself. like his brother Vergil, who was not dead, but evil.**

"So much for 'brotherly love'." Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: He stopped a colossal punch from this titanic monster without breaking a sweat, shrugged off bombardment by meteors, and eventually avenged his mother by defeating the demon lord Mundus, in space.

"Seriously? In space?!" Pit said in shock.

"Well, at least he avenged his mother by killing Mundus." Lucas said, feeling glad.

 **Boomstick: You may be asking yourself, "Can anything stop this guy?", yes. Dante does have a limit to how much punishment he can take** (Junior: Do tell.) **, but if there's anything that could take him down, it's his own cocky attitude.**

"How does that work?" Asked Pikachu.

Wiz: In the words of the ancient Chinese philosopher Laozi, "There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent".

"Uh-huh. That's old Lao Tsu for ya." Said Ness.

 **Boomstick: I'm gonna have to disagree with old Laozi here, I'm pretty sure there's no greater danger than telling a woman those pants do, in fact, make her ass look fat.**

This got the women, including Nana and Jigglypuff, looked very insulted by the comment Boomstick just made.

 _Demon: You bastard!_

He runs at Dante and leaps at him, Dante aims his gun

 _Dante: And jackpot._

He fires his gun at the demon.

Despite him being a Demon Hunter, Dante is one man that can't be stopped by any means possible. Kirby, Mega Man, Pit, and Bowser Jr. liked his arsenal of weaponry and styles, Bayonetta liked his battle styles and Devil Trigger and everyone else have some difficult time to think if Dante is either a good guy or bad guy. Either way, Dante's a cool guy.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Advent of the Angels I - Bayonetta*)**

For the first scene, they spotted a mural of angels and demons

Wiz: From the angels of Paradiso, to the demons of Inferno, there is a name feared by both the light and the dark, and her name is Bayonetta.

They then see her as a beautiful, young woman with a slender yet curvy figure much like the other Umbra Witches in her clan. She has black hair wrapped into a beehive-like hairdo and gray eyes with a mole located at the bottom of her left cheek, close to her lips. Her main attire is composed of a skin-tight suit made out of her hair that has a rose design on the abdomen with long white gloves, black and gray heels, thin gold chains, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold, cat-shaped earrings. Her signature look is made from her glasses that have the design of butterfly wings close to the lenses. And then, she wears an Umbran Watch over her bust that contains a red jewel thought to be the Left Eye. Four metal symbols are attached to her hair, three of them in the shape of the crescent moon and the other is the symbol of the Umbra Witches. She also has a hair ribbon wrapped around her hairdo that extends down to her legs, covered in demonic language.

 **Bayonetta**

 **(*Cues: Tokyo Game Show - Bayonetta*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Cereza**

 **Height: 7'7" | 232 cm**

 **Weight: approx. 200+ lbs | 90+ kg**

 **Her standard clothes are her hair (Which impressed the others)**

 **One of two surviving Umbra Witches**

 **The "Left Eye of the World"**

 **Once babysat her childhood self (Bayonetta: Don't ask.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: To any normal guy walking down the street, she may look like your average seven foot tall gargantuan amazon woman with good fashion sense, but Bayonetta is actually one of the last Umbra Witches, a clan of mystics allied with demon-kind.**

"Yeah, we kinda know that already." Pit said, already know about her and her clan.

"Though I was surprised that there was a surviving member of the extinct clan." Viridi deadpanned.

"I wasn't that lucky. I was just birth that way." Said Bayonetta, astonishing.

Wiz: Named Cereza upon birth, she spent her early life growing up in outcast due to her parents being from rival clans, her father, a Lumen Sage, and her mother, an Umbra Witch.

"Wait, you were born from two different clan members?" Sonic asked.

"That's a shocker." Viridi said, sarcastically.

"A Lumen Sage and an Umbra Witch shouldn't have meet each other oftenly and carried a child. It's a direct violation of their most sacred rule." Palutena informed.

"Sacred rule? What's that?" Kirby asked. Before she continues to explained, Boomstick jumps in and begins to explain it.

 **Boomstick: See, the Sages and Witches had one rule to follow: Don't make babies with the opposite clan, because according to prophecy, it would bring on the destruction of the universe.**

"Oh." was Kirby's response.

"So apparently, the prophecy came true." Ness said.

"Yes, but not in a good way." Pit replied.

"Blame my father for that one." Bayonetta said, discouraging.

 **Boomstick: So naturally, it was only a matter of time before somebody couldn't keep it in their pants. (sighs) Pulling out works every time, but the last time.**

"Oh god..." Pikachu said, already gross out from that comment.

"Like I said, blame my father for that one." Bayonetta said, still discouraging.

 **(*Cues: Friendship - Bayonetta *)**

Wiz: You would know. With the pact now broken, war ensued between the two factions, in the end, only two witches survived; Cereza, and her rival/future friend Jeanne. Hoping to prevent the apocalypse, Jeanne used a special dagger to seal away Cereza's memories and put her into a five hundred year long coma.

"That explains a lot." Pit said.

"And how shocking that other Umbra Witch survived too during that experience." Palutena said.

"What did you expect? She doesn't want her to cause another apocalyse to

Hearing that, Bayonetta witnessed an Umbra Witch, who happened to be her mother, fighting the angels and died, and also saw her with her friend Jeanne fighting them, and then she used that said dagger to seal her memories away and sent to a long sleep. Seeing that made her feel dreadful after the experience she had with her friends, including... her father.

 **Boomstick: When Cereza woke up from her epic power nap, she took on her new name: Bayonetta, and set out to find her lost memories. Luckily for her, she had just the right weapon for the job: her hair!**

"Huh? Why her hair?" Pichu asked.

"It made look good for style but it's also good for battling angels." Bayonetta answered.

'Oh." Pichu replied.

 **(*Cues: Love is Blue Equipped - Bayonetta 2*)**

Wiz: As an Umbra Witch, not only does her hair serve as her clothing-

 **Boomstick: Which I'm having a really hard time deciding whether or not that's hot, or just disgusting.**

"Both." Dark Pit and Sonic said in unison.

Wiz: She can also use it to summon the demon Madama Butterfly to aid her in battle. **(Kirby: Madama Butterfly?) (Palutena: He's referring to the demon lady with the butterfly wings.) (Kirby: Oh.)** This technique; the Wicked Weaves, creates portals for the giant demon to deliver devastating punches and kicks.

"That explains how she beat us with those punches and kicks." Pit grumbled.

"Well at least you got a taste of raw power." Bayonetta said with amusment.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability**

 **Witch Time**

 **\- Dramatically slows the flow of time**

 **Witch Walk**

 **\- Walks on walls & ceilings in the light of the moon (Sonic whistled at that)**

 **Beast Within**

 **\- Animal transformations granting increased speed, flight, and damage negation (That terrified Pit and Dark Pit a little)**

 **Blazingly fast reflexes**

 **Proficiency with any weapon**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bayonetta can also walk on walls and ceilings with Witch Walk, and even transform into animals to fly, run super fast, and dodge attacks.**

"Mainly she transform into any animal to enhance those abilities." Said Palutena.

"Awesome!" Kirby said, amazed. "Hey, can't you turn yourself in a sheep?"

"I only transform into animals that aren't flurry, little one." Bayonetta informed him.

"Aw." Kirby pouted.

Wiz: But her most useful technique is Witch Time. By slowing down time itself, Bayonetta can dodge practically anything while unleashing a barrage of attacks.

"Yeah, we learned that one the hard way when we faced her." Pit said, sternly.

"Aw, come on! You're not still mad of the whole 'Bayonetta-wooped-your-butt' thing, get over it all ready!" Viridi argued.

"Well, I can't help it that I got my butt handed to a witch that was stronger than me!" Pit whined. "And I lost, humiliatingly because of that."

"And for the angel that was stripped off of his pride, you stood no chance against me." Bayonetta smirked. This made Pit grunted and pouted as he turned his head in disgust.

 **(*Cues: One of A Kind - Bayonetta*)**

 **Boomstick: Bayonetta is basically a tall, sexy armory.**

"Why thank you." Bayonetta said, taking that as a compliment.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Love Is Blue (or as Kirby called them her 'Blue Guns')**

 **\- Four supernaturally powerful handguns**

 **Shuraba**

 **\- Katana which sucks the soul of its victims (Pit gulped at that.)**

 **Durga**

 **\- Gauntlets which strike with fire or electricity (Dark Pit and Phosphora took interest on that)**

 **Odette**

 **\- Ice skates which can freeze lava (Palutena finds them interesting)**

 **Alruna**

 **\- Whip imbued with poison**

 **Takemikazuchi**

 **\- Hammer which causes earthquakes on impact (That shocks Ness, Lucas, Pichu, Mega Man, the two Links, and Yoshi)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She wields gauntlets called Durga which attack with fire and electricity, a huge scythe that rots the souls of its victims, and a freaking lightsaber called Pillow Talk** (Kirby: Yay! Lightsabers!) **. She has a bow that fires poison arrows, a chainsaw made of dragon scales, a massive hammer that can cause earthquakes with every strike, and even ice skates which attack with ice. Obviously.**

"I think might need a pair of those skates." Palutena said with interest.

Wiz: But her most beloved weapons are her four pistol set called Love Is Blue. Rather than swap between them like a normal person, she somehow manages to wield all of them at once, by using not only her hands, but also her feet.

"That is known as 'Bullet Arts'." Palutena informed them. "An old and ancient fighting style for melee attacks and gunfire, particularly from guns used on both hands and feet."

"That's... cool, I guess." Ness said, weirdly.

"Yeah... cool." Pikachu said, oddly.

 **Boomstick: How does that work? Does she have like, some kinda weird thumbs on her ankles or something? That would kinda detract from the hotness factor just a bit-OH MY GOD! She's covered in hair, and she uses her feet like hands, she's a monkey! MONKEY WITCH!**

This got Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Sonic, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Popo, Dark Pit and Pit to chuckle a bit, right before they were silent from her cold and deadly expression along with pulling out her gun. Now it's Viridi, Palutena, Phosphora, Nana and Jigglypuf to chuckle.

 _Bayonetta: This is awkward..._

Wiz: I... highly doubt that. She probably just uses some sort of magic **(Ness: That's one way to put it.).** Speaking of magic, when Bayonetta wants to unleash her full potential, she triggers her 'Umbran Climax'.

Boomstick, Dark Pit and Sonic: (Chuckling)

"Ugh, boys." Viridi snorted.

Wiz: Which increases her strength and lets her summon Madama Butterfly's full unrestrained power. When fully unleashed, Madama Butterfly can shatter huge meteors by headbutting them.

 **Boomstick: (sighs) Climax.**

"Oh god!" Pikachu cried.

"TMI!" Pit exclaimed.

"Well, at least we get to see what Madama Butterfly looks like." Lucas said, seeing her true appearance.

"True." Ness agrees.

 **(*Cues: Fly Me To The Moon (Climax) - Bayonetta*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Jubileus, The Creator (This surprise Pit and his group)**

 **Headbutt a skyscraper across a city**

 **Threw a colossal satellite with her legs (Which surprises everyone)**

 **Dodged bullets when they were instantly respositioned behind her**

 **Fought her way through Inferno and back**

 **Tanked a superpowered bullet to the face and was merely staggered**

* * *

 **Boomstick: By herself, Bayonetta has pulled off some impressive feats. She's strong enough to kick military jets into the air, headbutt skyscrapers across the city, and even throw satellites with her legs in outer space. Oh, by the way, she can survive outer space.**

"Lucky." Ness grunted.

Wiz: Using Witch Time, she was able to defeat this thing (Palutena: Meaning Sapientia) in only a matter of real time seconds. Even without Witch Time, her reaction speed is astronomical.

"That's impressive." Mega Man commented.

"Thanks." Bayonetta said in response.

Wiz: For example, when a Lumen Sage stopped time to position newly fired bullets about three feet behind her, she managed to not only turn and identify the incoming threat, but also dodge all 16 of them.

When hearing that, they were shock as they saw a Lumen Sage, who Bayonetta knows him as her father, instantaneously stopped time and caught the bullet she fired and throw them right back before Bayonetta detect them in an instant. Even Bayonatte was impress by this. And then, here comes the one Ness loves the most - the Board of Wizdom.

* * *

 **Board of WIZDOM**

 **Speed of a bullet = 2,500 feet per second**

 **\- Her bullets traveled about 3 feet**

 **3 feet/2,500 fps = .0012 seconds**

* * *

Wiz: Considering regular bullets travel around 2,500 feet per second, she must have pulled all that off in less than 1,000th of a second.

"Wow, that's a fast reaction!" Ness said, shocked.

"Not even Sonic could react to that." Pikachu said, surprised.

"Hey, I could... eventually." Sonic said, but doesn't want to admit.

 **Boomstick: And then there's that one time, when she killed God** (Palutena: I think you mean Jubileus). **You know, by scissoring her hair with Jeanne's and punching the creator's soul across the entire solar system into the sun!**

"All thanks to Queen Sheba, the ruler of Inferno." Bayonetta commented.

"Yeah, right." Pit said, looking quite scared.

Wiz: Okay, obviously Bayonetta's feats and abilities are absolutely ridiculous, but she is sometimes rather inconsistent.

"I wouldn't say something like that!" Muttered Palutena.

 **Boomstick: Despite her reaction time, she's been caught off guard by enemies ranging from a half-god called Lobster or something like that, and even a plant monster that managed to grab her out of the air.**

Wiz: But regardless of whatever weaknesses she may have, Bayonetta's achieved more than anyone could possibly imagine, despite being 100% human.

 **Boomstick: Wait, she IS human?!** (Ness: Obviously yes.) Dibs.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Bayonetta said, rejecting Boomstick's advances.

 _Bayonetta: All right, let's dance baby._

Despite her born from two separate clans, Bayonetta is a very powerful Umbra Witch that can beat anyone strong or powerful. Kirby, Pit and Palutena likes her weapons, Dark Pit and Phosphora are impressed by her abilities and feats, Ness and Pikachu find her a nice and yet scary lady, despite being called a witch, and, like Dante, the others have some difficult time debating whether or not to trust Bayonetta due to her history, abilities and skills.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, we made another video game! and it sure would be swell if you buy it.**

As the ad for the video game 'The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures 2: ASSimilation' came in, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Bayonetta**

 **Ness: Bayonetta**

 **Mega Man: Dante (Similar abilities on using weapons)**

 **Pikachu: Dante**

 **Toon Link: Dante**

 **Young Link: Dante**

 **Pichu: Bayonetta**

 **Jigglypuff: Dante**

 **Popo: Bayonetta**

 **Nana: Bayonetta**

 **Villager: Bayonetta**

 **Sonic: Bayonetta**

 **Yoshi: Dante**

 **Lucas: Bayonetta**

 **Pit: Dante**

 **Pac-man: Dante**

 **Bayonetta: Herself**

 **Lady Palutena: Bayonetta**

 **Viridi: Dante**

 **Phosphora: Dante**

 **Dark Pit: Bayonetta**

And for the result:

 **Dante: 10**

 **Bayonetta: 11**

Alright, the Umbra Witch will win this fight. Time to see how this plays out.

 **Boomstick: But right now... IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Out of Darkness (Prologue) - Devil May Cry 4*)**

Dante arrives on the top of a very tall clock tower, which contains a chapel inside. He sees a tall chair in the middle with a small Bayonetta doll and picks it up to examine it. While looking at it, Cereza arrives (dressed in priestess attire) while holding a book.

"Hm. I really like your nun outfit." Sonic said, amused.

"Why thank you Sonic, I like to wear it so I can fight off angels." Bayonetta said in response.

"Please, any angel with a brain won't fall for a outfit like that." Viridi said, not impressed. Then she sees Pit and Dark Pit staring dreamily at her and her nun outfit. "Scratch that, two angels," She muttered.

 _Bayonetta: Another wandering lost soul I see?_

Dante is impressed by the woman's looks, and tosses the doll back onto the chair while walking over to talk to her.

 _Dante: Lost? Nah. I'm looking for something called the Left Eye. Care to give me a hand? Could be fun._

"That was be a little difficult." Pikachu muttered.

"Yeah, especially that she is the 'Left Eye'." Ness muttered also.

 _Bayonetta: Hmph, I see. But if you're looking for the Left Eye, that would either make you an angel..._

 **(*Cues: Genocide - Devil May Cry *)**

Bayonetta holds out her book and Dante walks over thinking she's offering it to him, but she starts shooting at him. They both try shooting as she leaps over Dante and takes off her priestess outfit revealing her true clothes. They both get into a gridlock after firing a few shots and she winks at her opponent, with the Left Eye flashing.

 _Bayonetta:... or a demon!_

Time to see who's the best hunter.

 **FIGHT!**

They both exchange blows of gun fu before Bayonetta uses Madama Butterfly's foot to kick Dante to the floor. Dante quickly gets up. They fire more bullets and Dante ends up catching one in his mouth that he spits out.

"Impressive." Toon Link commented.

Bayonetta laughs as she avoids Dante's bullets while firing her own. Dante leaps high into the air to avoid as his opponent follows suit and grips him between her legs (similar to Dante's fight with Nero in DMC4). He escapes her grip and the two kick each other backwards.

 **(*Cues: Blackened Angel (Battle) - Devil May Cry 4*)**

Dante lands as Bayonetta gets out Kafka and aims at him.

 **Bayonetta: Take this!**

Dante avoids the arrows at first and then slashes them while firing more bullets. He charges at Bayonetta with Rebellion. She dodges it and uses Witch Time.

 **Bayonetta: Too slow.**

"Yes! Witch Time!" Kirby cheered.

She uses the slowed down time to land multiple hits on Dante with her hair and uppercuts him. She uses a Madama Butterfly kick to send him into the Iron Maiden, which closes and traps him while impaling him in multiple places.

"Alright, she got him!" Kirby cheered more.

"Um, doesn't seem to like it." Sonic said, slightly.

 **Bayonetta: Mmm, what a disappointing finish...**

Bayonetta starts walking off, but Dante breaks out of the Torture Attack while brushing his shoulder.

"What?! No way!" Kirby said in shock.

"Course, since he's part demon he can heal instantaneously." Ness said, realizing it.

"And he's been impaled multiple times." Mega Man added. "So nothing can stop him."

 _Dante: That all you got sister?_

Bayonetta giggles as she takes out the Rakshasa.

 _Bayonetta: Ah. Looks like you're more of a man than I thought!_

 _Dante: C'mon!_

Dante sends multiple energy waves out of his sword which knocks over multiple chairs in the chapel. Bayonetta dodges all of them and activates Witch Time for the last attack. She charges at Dante, but Dante activates Quicksilver allowing him to fight at her speed in time to counter her and send her back.

 _Bayonetta: What?_

 _Dante: Haven't used this in a while. Still got it!_

"Great! Since his Quicksilver style is a Time Stop ability, he has no problem moving in Witch Time." Said Pit, now cheering for the Demon Hunter.

"Yeah, super." Sonic replied.

They clash their swords multiple times before Dante sends her back and kicks a chair her way.

 _Dante: In the money!_

Bayonetta slashes the multiple chairs her way but is caught off guard by a chair that hits her in the back of the head, as a result of Dante teleporting behind her.

 _Dante: Ha ha ha! Jackpot!_

 _Bayonetta: You're a naughty boy hitting a girl like that. You need to be taught a lesson!_

Bayonetta takes out Arluna and clashes with Dante using the whip with Rakshasa on her feet.

 _Dante: Ho ho ho! Now this is what I'm talking about!_

 _Bayonetta: If you liked that, you're gonna love this, Avavago!_

Bayonetta summons Gomorrah, which roars at the white-haired demon hunter. Pit got freighted by the same monster that beat him and dark Pit. Dante salutes with a smug look as the large demon devours him. Dante isn't chewed up and opens up the large monster's jaw from the inside.

 _Dante: Phew! Your breath stinks!_

'Ugh, how dare you? I find that quite offensive.' Bayonetta thought.

Dante escapes from the demon's mouth and takes it down with a few slashes of Rebellion. Bayonetta takes out Takemikazuchi and tries slamming Dante, who blocks is using Gilgamesh. The blow sends them to the next floor of the building. Dante quickly activates Quicksilver again as Cereza sneaks up on him with a blow with Rakshasha and they both point their weapons at each other.

 **(*Cues: Max Anarchy OST- Find You*)**

 _Bayonetta: This is where we part ways love._

 _Dante: After you..._

Trish arrives on the scene driving her motorcycle towards the center to intervene.

 _Trish: Dante!_

Dante pushes Bayonetta back as Trish sends the cycle towards his opponent. Bayonetta stands there as Jeanne appears to kick the bike back at Trish, who slashes it in half with Sparda, resulting in an explosion.

"What the-?! They're here?! Right in the middle of this fight?!" Ness said in shock.

"I thought the rules say no outside help!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I guess they decided to ben that rule and brought out their partners to physically help them win in a fight." Palutena stated.

"Hm. Fair enough." Viridi said with amusement.

"Yeah. Doesn't matter if it's against rule, I'll allow it." Phosphora said with excitement. "Go Dante!"

 _Dante: C'mon Trish, you missed!_

 _Trish: Oh don't be a baby, let's finish her off!_

The Devil May Cry team gets ready to fight.

"Looks like they're about to fight." TL said with content.

"And it's about to get ugly." Popo added.

 _Bayonetta: Jeanne._

 _Jeanne: Cereza. Having some guy trouble?_

 _Bayonetta: Not to worry, I've got this one handled._

 _Trish: Wait, we're getting paid for this one, right?_

"Uh, no." Dark Pit answered as he saw Dante shakes his head and starts running.

 _Dante: C'mon!_

Trish tosses her scythe at Bayonetta, who hits it back with her hammer. Dante then starts trading blows with Jeanne before Trish comes to assist him. She electrocutes Jeanne, allowing the two to perform a team attack on her.

 _Trish: This is gonna hurt!_

Everyone winced at that. As Jeanne's knocked back, Bayonetta takes out Chernobog which clashes with Dante's gauntlets. Dante takes out Agni and Rudra to slash at her before calling his partner.

 _Dante: Trish!_

 _Trish: Bye bye!_

Trish kicks Bayonetta with an electric kick and clashes with Jeanne again, this time wielding the Angel Slayer. Jeanne tries slashing Dante who manages to punch her with his gauntlets.

 _Dante: What's wrong? Can't keep up?_

Trish tries kicking Bayonetta, but Cereza turns into multiple bats and activates Witch Time to kick both Dante and Trish back.

 _Bayonetta: So close._

She nearly hits them with an uppercut from Madama Butterfly.

"Come on Miss Bayonetta, you can do it!" Kirby cheered.

"Don't let this jerk and his electric partner get to you!" Ness cheered also.

The two Umbra Witches assume a stance as Dante takes out Pandora, which morphs into a missile chair and fires just as Trish uses Maximum Voltage. Bayonetta and Jeanne turn into panthers to avoid all the attacks and jump out of the window onto a falling clock.

"Thank god for their animal transformation." Sonic said in relief.

"Well, for Dante and Trish, I say it's not enough." Mega Man said as they saw the Devil May Cry Team follow suit.

 **(*Cues: Bayonetta 2 - Aesir*)**

Jeanne clashes with Trish and her flying sword.

 _Jeanne: Where'd you get that outfit, a thrift store?_

 _Trish: You're one to talk, that color looks terrible on you!_

Trish levitates her sword to stab at Jeanne, but misses.

 _Jeanne: Ugh, bitch!_

Jeanne kicks Trish off the clock and jumps after her.

"Well, there goes their partners." Pikachu muttered. Dante sees his partner flying off.

 _Dante: Trish, wait!_

Bayonetta takes out Shuraba and takes advantage of the distraction.

 _Bayonetta: Best pay attention boy!_

The two demon hunters clash until Bayonetta teleports behind Dante. Dante teleports in response and activates his Devil Trigger mode. Now, as he transform, everyone sees this form, and found out that his devil form is different from the analysis, for this form, it's very reptilian; it gives a reptile-looking appearance to Dante's arms and legs, his head seems to produce spiky edges, there are cracks on his chest, and his coat appears to separate into three parts that are shaped much like an insect's wings. Bayonetta then powers up and sends multiple Madama Butterfly punches at Dante, who blocks and dodges all the punches.

"Even with Devil Trigger, Bayonetta's getting overpowered." Said Sonic. Bayonetta seems to be fazed by the way Dante fights seriously in his Devil form. She has no problem defeating any powerful enemy, including Balder and Aesir, but Dante, he's currently at a different level.

And so, Bayonetta then pulls her trump card by summoning the full Madama Butterfly, who charges up a powerful punch.

 _Bayonetta: Pretty or not, don't fuck with a witch!_

Dante blocks the punch and sends a clone after the demon to kick it back. He then takes out Yamato and fires off one shockwave, which slices off Madama Butterfly's leg and causing it to fall on the remaining knee. Dante launches another shockwave, which passes through its head, and sheathes Yamato, causing Madame Butterfly's head to explode. Bayonetta is shocked to see the demon go down.

"Oh no! He got Madame Butterfly so easily!" Villager said in surprised.

"Oh my god!" Kirby cried.

 _Bayonetta: No! That's not possible!_

The two clash with each other until Dante is stabbed by Shuraba, taking him out of demon mode. One of Bayonetta's Love is Blue guns drops to the ground.

 **(*Cues: Burial Knocked Down Exhaustless Lucifer - Devil May Cry 4*)**

As it turns out, both were stabbed with their respective swords. They step back, but while Dante shows no pain, Bayonetta is mortally wounded and falters back.

"NO!" Kirby cried.

"Miss Bayonetta!" Pichu cried.

"Grr... Damn!" Sonic growled.

"It's all over..." Ness said in disbelief.

Bayonetta, for the first time in her life, felt not just surprised or shock, but felt grieved and terrified by the defeated of a man who is one of sons of a Legendary Demon. And now, after witnessing that defeat, she felt that this Dante is one opponent that she cannot defeat.

 _Bayonetta: Augh, not possible..._

Dante activates Lucifer on his back. He throws the spike projectiles to the side and then upwards, all of which home in on Bayonetta and puncture her even more, leaving her in severe pain. As she struggles to get up, Dante takes out a rose and gently tosses it at Yamato's handle.

 _Dante: Bullseye._

The moment the rose hits the sword handle, Bayonetta explodes into bloody chunks. The clock finishes falling down and Dante lands in the streets of Fortuna as he reclaims his swords and sheaths them.

 _Dante: How come I never meet any nice girls?_

 **K.O.!**

Dante walks off with Shuraba still placed in his chest while Bayonetta's soul is dragged into Inferno.

* * *

Everyone was in deep shock after seeing this fight, those who rooted for Dante sure as hell as surprised to see this turn of event. But as for Bayonetta, along with other who voted for her, they seems to felt dreadful by her sudden defeat. Heck, even Bayonetta was in disbelief on her defeat. There's no way she could let it down.

 **(*Cues: Forza del Destino - Devil May Cry 4*)**

 **Boomstick: Worst. Date. Ever!**

Wiz: Yeah they even lost their friends... I think? Whatever happened to Trish and Jeanne? Are they still fighting?

"Maybe, I don't know." Ness said, not sure for himself.

 **Boomstick: Well I'll show you how I think it went down in my new show DBX!**

Wiz and Ness: Wait, what? Did you actually do analysis on your own?

"Huh?! Wait a minute! Boomstick's got his own show?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"That's what I hear, yeah." Palutena answered.

"What?! That pig headed pervert?! No way he's gonna have a show of his own." Viridi said in disbelief.

"So, does that mean that we're hear him do his research on the fighters on his show now?" Asked Jigglypuff.

Before anyone could answer, Boomstick jumps in and responded.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh, hell no! I'm just gonna make them fight!**

"Ooh." Was everyone's response as they sighed in relief that Boomstick made a show that only see people fight with no research and just fight to the death. But this got Kirby to think on the DBX thing he mentioned.

Wiz: Ugh! You would. In what actually matters, it's true that Bayonetta's satellite throwing feat trumps any and all of Dante's physical displays of strength. However, Dante edges out in every other category.

"Oh really, how?" Asked Pikachu.

 **Boomstick: His arsenal matched and exceeded Bayonetta's blow for blow. Hell, even a giant demon like Madama Butterfly is nothing new to this demon slayer for hire. But most of all, Bayonetta didn't have many ways to actually kill him.**

"I guess not." Replied Ness.

 **Boomstick: I mean the dude shrugs off mortal wounds every day like they were bug bites! Both can take a bullet, but unlike Dante when Bayonetta's stabbed, it hurts! That's why avoiding attacks was her specialty.**

"Well... I guess there's a flaw between me and him." Bayonetta commented.

Wiz: But she can only dodge for so long against somebody like Dante. Early in their careers, Dante and Vergil obliterated each and every raindrop in a twelve foot radius, briefly creating a completely open space in a rainstorm. Up to 30 raindrops can occupy a cubic foot on average, meaning they destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than a second.

"Wow, that's a lot of raindrops." Lucas commented.

"From their battle and point of view, I say it was extreme." Ness replied.

Wiz: Without any extra abilities or styles. Even with Bayonetta's absurd reaction speed, Dante striking so much space in so little time far outclasses anything she's had to avoid.

 **Boomstick: Even when she tried avoiding him with Witch Time, Dante's Quicksilver evened the playing field, basically making it useless.**

Wiz: It was just a matter of time before Bayonetta suffered the fatal blow.

 **Boomstick: Well you know what they say, hair today, gone tomorrow.**

Everyone, unfortunately, didn't get the joke

Wiz: The winner is Dante.

Everyone started cheering for that battle, even though Bayonetta lost to Dante, but she did good, and she felt grateful for it. But it wasn't long until a new preview for the next battle has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle!**

 **(*Cues: Unknown from ME - Sonic Adventure*)**

As a familiar song came into play, familiar clips are shown as everyone sees a red echidna.

"Heh. Well, well, well looks like good old knucklehead is up next!" Sonic said, smirking.

"Knuckles huh? Well, that's gonna be interesting." Pit said, until he started to yawn and stretched his arms. "But unfortunately, I'm already tired for watching every episode."

Everyone agrees with him as they begin to head back their rooms and begin sleep in their beds.

* * *

 **Not bad huh? It took a few weeks to finish this, and didn't left out anything. But of course, since Boomstick announced the DBX show to the Smashers it's time for you guys to help me out with this. So here's my question: Should I put DBX in this fic as a Bonus Chapter or put it in a separate fic. So, vote now! The poll will close on my profile in 10 days in the month of April. Okay, thanks. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just so you know. So, ciao!**


	52. Episode 51 - Donkey Kong VS Knuckles

**Hey guys! Once again, I'm so sorry for the LONG wait. I was still re-cooperate from the typing and visualizing from DBX and OMM. Sorry, to keep you waiting. So, here the next of this story. Oh, and by the way, just a little heads up, if none of you haven't see 3 DBX episodes and 1 OMM episode, go to "Super Smash Bros. Omake" and see for yourselves (Here's a link:** **s/12432219/7/Super-Smash-Bros-Omake)** **. Also, here's a disclaimer:**

 **Knuckles and Sonic Belongs to Sega.**

 **Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mario, Kirby and Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle Belongs To Screwattack.**

 **Soundtrack Belong To Their Respective Owner(s)/Creator(s).**

 **I Own NONE Of The Copyright.**

* * *

 **Episode 51 - Donkey Kong VS Knuckles**

With March and April finally over, May comes in and begins to shrine its beautiful sun. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves in Mansion, Kirby, of course, is napping by the tree branch, along with Rowlet, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link Popo and Villager are playing a game of soccer, Pikachu and his Pokemon friends (Jigglypuff, Pichu, Popplio, and Squirtle) were playing a game of tag, Yoshi, as usual, sleep on a tree stomp, and of course Sonic was laying on the grassy ground while being enjoyed by the sun's rays. Everyone else seems to be enjoying their time back in Smash Mansion as they got big plans as well.

And as the sun begins to set for the afternoon, Kirby and his friends begins the read the facts and opinions of the other episodes:

Episode 26 - Well, for this episode... it got the girls interested, for the guys... not so much. As they watched and heard the stories of their origin, they find it quite remarkable for seeing both He-Man and Lion-O as skilled weapon. However, they heard a few mentionings of their clothings in which made some of them blushed a bit from seeing that (even for a fashion fanatic like Peach don't think an outfit like Lion-O's isn't a good set). Surprised that He-Man's the winner of this episode, he is quite a formidable fighter especially with the sword in his hands.

Episode 27 - Another villain fight. It's a fight between Shao Kahn and M. Bison. Dark Pit seems to be interested in Shao Kahn and boasted he might defeat a guy like, same goes Ganondorf, Ike, and Captain Falcon. And as for Bison, Lady Palutena find it a bit intimidating when seeing him using Psycho Power and weaponize his soul, and she can see why Ryu never like that guy, same goes for Peach, Lucina and Zelda. Bayonetta boasted that she could beat him in an instant in his powers becomes too great. And of course Shao Kahn won, because like Shang Tsung, he devoured souls and used them to become more power if Bison tends to beat him, not that's an excuse for that. Also, the funny part about the episode is that song Boomstick was singing that informs about Bison that made them laugh. It was pretty funny actually.

Episode 28 - Greninja liked this episode because it talks about ninjas, same goes Sheik (because her clan are similar to ninjas) and Corrin (because from his birth clan, Hoshido, ninjas are also served as excellent warriors in the clan). Although, they're disappointed that neither of them aren't go at hiding in the shadows, but they're good at wield ninja weapons, tools and have a good set of martial arts. Although, with Strider the victor, they might think that ninja are better with technology than using weapons of old. Guess it was an awesome battle.

Episode 29 - Once again, it's another battle between women. Although, the girls were already pissed off by how they kept on and on about Ivy's and Orchid's breast comparison, and they savagely beat them up for it. They're weapons and magic are good, but the women thought that Orchid is an expert on close combat, she might destroy Ivy in an instant. And they wer right, she was doing a very good job by defeat Ivy, at least for Palutena's and the princesses' sake.

Episode 30 - Now this one is quite a excellent fight. They now witnessed Fox in Death Battle. They were impressed by how his origin and how Team Star Fox was born, though it pains them to see his father died during the battle between Andross and his army. Even when the impressment, they were also shock that bth Fox's and Falco's legs are replaced with cybernetic limbs to control their Arwings. But as for Bucky O'Hare... well, let's just say he's weird. With Fox the winner, he's clearly the respected one for a Death battle

Then later, Kirby, along with Ness, Mega Man, Pikachu, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Villager, Sonic, Yoshi, Lucas, Pit and Bowser Jr. (who decided to not to sneak inside the room this time) begin to go inside the Theater Room, that is until Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong appeared by the door the Theater Room.

"Yo Mario, what's up?" Sonic said, being the first one to greet him.

"Oh, hello everyone." Mario said, greeting them happily.

"What are you doing here Mario, you're not schedule for the Theater Room yet." Pikachu asked him.

"Well, yeah. But we got roped into by Donkey Kong because he wanted to see more Death Battle." Mario answered.

"And also, he liked to see tough challenges." Luigi added.

"Hey, I like a good challenge." Donkey Kong replied.

"And you agree to this, why?" Ness asked.

"Because he really like to see more challengers." Diddy Kong answered.

"Ooookay..." Ness said, weirdly.

"Well, it's like I always say; more people, more entertainment," Sonic said, simply, "should we get going now or what?"

With that done, everyone were gathered in the room, where they gathered food, snacks and drinks on the table. Kirby puts in the disc and hits play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Guardians of treasure, champions of justice.

 **Boomstick: And proof that if you've got enough brute strength, you don't need to be smart to kick some serious ass.**

"I hear that." Sonic commented.

Wiz: Donkey Kong, defender of the world's largest banana hoard.

 **Boomstick: And Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the all-powerful Master Emerald.**

"Huh? Wha-?" Donkey Kong blinked in surprise.

"What'd you do know, looks like you and Knuckles are joining the fight in Death Battle." Sonic said with interest.

"Yes, the two of you haven't had a competition like that ever since the olympics." Mario added.

"Plus, this one surely is a challenging one." Diddy Kong replied, happily.

"I hope so." Donkey Kong said in response.

Wiz: We've already established that Mario and Sonic-related power-up's counter each other, for example, DK's Strong Kong could counter Hyper Knuckles, so for this fight, we'll be sticking to the bare essentials.

"That's means you two won't use any power ups during this fight." Ness informed.

"Nor you can use any super forms." Mega Man added.

"So, this is gonna be normal battle. Hm, bummer." Sonic said, while taking a swig of soda from the table.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

For the first scene, they see a big, jungle-like island in which Donkey Kong remembers it as Donkey Kong Island.

 **(*Cues: DK 64: DK Isle Orchestral Remix*)**

Wiz: Now this is the law of the jungle. As old and as true as the sky, the ones that shall keep it may prosper...

 **Boomstick: But the ones who touch Donkey Kong's banana hoard must die! See? I know literature. Well, the parts about killing, anyway.**

"Wonderful." Ness said, sarcastically.

Wiz: Long ago, an illegal pet gorilla famously did battle with his abusive owner atop a construction site.

 **Boomstick: The ape's name was Donkey Kong, and the conflict didn't go so well for him.**

"Hey, wasn't this from the old game 'Donkey Kong'?" Yoshi asked, recognizing the 8-bit graphics.

"Well, yeah. Of course, the Donkey Kong he's referring to is my grandpa, Cranky Kong." Donkey Kong said, self-assured.

"That fourth-wall breaking, old chimp? How is he any different from the old game?" Bowser Jr. spatted.

"It's a long story." Diddy Kong replied.

Wiz: After escaping, he fled to a remote island with his son, also named Donkey Kong.

"That would be my father, Donkey Kong Junior." DK stated.

"Really? A second Donkey Kong? What a shock." Pikachu said, sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Wiz: His son would later bear a child destined to rule the island. This powerful ape was named... **(Ness: Let me guess, Donkey Kong)** you guessed it, Donkey Kong...

Now they saw a giant sized ape with brown fur, strong muscles, arms and feet, and wears a red tie that has the letters of 'DK' on them.

 **Donkey Kong**

"I knew it." Ness said, looking unpleased.

"Guess that makes you the third Donkey Kong, right?" Pit asked him.

"Yep, you guessed it." DK said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Both his dad and Cranky Kong thought it'll be good for him to be the hero of the island." Diddy Kong said, happily.

"You don't say?" Sonic muttered.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'1" | 185 cm (on knuckles)**

 **Weight: 800 lbs | 363 kg**

 **Name was meant to translate to "Stupid Ape"**

 **According to the Crystal Coconut, is destined to rule his home island**

 **Can devour several dozen bananas in three seconds flat**

 **Greatly expanded his percussionist talents over the years**

 **(*Cues: The Map Page/Bonus Level - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*)**

 **Boomstick: Being a gorilla, Donkey Kong naturally LOVES bananas.**

* * *

"It's true, I really do." Donkey Kong said, happily.

Wiz: No no no no no. Real gorillas primarily eat plants, like stems and bamboo shoots, and sometimes termites to fight diarrhea.

This upset Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. "Well that's a stupid stereotype." DK mumbled.

"Yeah, that's mean bro." Diddy Kong grunted.

 **Boomstick: Too much info, Wiz. Well, this gorilla loves bananas so much that he's hoarded hundreds for himself. And if someone tries to take away any of his delicious golden treasures, may God help them.**

"Geez DK, obsessive much?" Sonic said, sternly.

"Hey, if anyone tries to take my bananas they're gonna get it." Donkey Kong, angrily.

"Forget obsessive, try possessive." Jigglypuff muttered, which made her giggled. "That's rhythms."

Wiz: And yet, his enemies have been bold enough to steal his entire stockpile several times. Right out from under his nose.

"What?! Impossible!" Donkey Kong shouted in shock. Then he looked around and see the other Smashers narrowing his eyes at him. "Okay, maybe I accidentally let them out of my sight, but come on everyone makes mistakes."

"Right." Mario muttered.

Wiz: That's what happens when you hog every banana on the island to yourself, just basic supply and demand.

 **Boomstick: Donkey Kong weighs 800 pounds and stands about eight feet tall.**

With that being said, he saw a graph that shows Mario **(5'1"(155cm))** , a human **(5'10"(178cm))** , a normal gorilla **(5'5"(165cm))** and Donkey Kong **(7'10"(239cm)(Standing fully upright)**.

"Well, at least you're taller than Mario now. It's no wonder you're stronger than him." Sonic said, smirking.

"Oh, ha ha ha." Mario said, making a fake laugh.

 **Boomstick: That's almost twice as big as a normal gorilla. He spends his afternoons as if he were a Florida native, by finding ways to kill crocodiles, such as crushing them with his sheer weight, chucking barrels at 'em like his old man, or just straight up punching them to death.**

"Whoa, those are some strong way to defeat a crocodile." Pit commented.

"You and me both." Luigi agrees.

 **(*Cues: Irate Eight (Chase) - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze*)**

Wiz: The strength this ape wields is so tremendous, his very palms can shake the earth. And his trademark Giant Punch can send his victims flying beyond the horizon.

 **Boomstick: But just because he's strong, doesn't mean he's slow. He can unleash a flurry of blows so fast, he ignites the hydrogen in the air, creating explosions!**

"Wait, what?" Pikachu looked surprised at this feat.

"It's true. My pal DK here can beat any one of his opponents with his explosive fists." Diddy Kong proclaimed.

"Now let's not get carried away." Donkey Kong sweatdropped.

Wiz: This is similar to a meteor catching fire while falling through the atmosphere... at 25,000 miles per hour.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's fast." He commented.

 **Boomstick: I'm telling you, Wiz. It's only a matter of time before the apes take over.**

 **(*Cues: The DK Rap - Donkey Kong 64*)**

Wiz: While common gorillas have impressed the scientific community by using basic tools, Donkey Kong is a little beyond that.

Everyone then listened in what they have to say on Donkey Kong's tools.

* * *

 **ABILITIES & WEAPONS**

 **Tremendous strength & durability**

 **Giant Punch**

 **\- If fully charged, unleashes a punch of significant power**

 **Hand Slap**

 **\- Causes small-scale earthquakes that can alter the environment**

 **Weaponry**

 **\- Coconut Shooter**

 **\- Holds up to 20 homing coconuts**

 **\- Orange Grenades**

 **\- Actual fruit turned into actual explosives**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yeah! He's got a shotgun! Like, I know it looks like he's just carrying around a log, but no, seriously, it's a boomstick that Funky Kong somehow made out of a tree, that fires concussive homing coconuts!**

"EH?" was Ness's response.

"Yeah, Funky Kong had a crazy idea of building a shotgun that's made out of a log and fires coconuts in case of any crocs attack the island again." Diddy Kong explained.

"Oh. Okay." Ness said, finding a little bit weird.

Wiz: It can fire in spurts and if he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt. (Pikachu, Pit and Bowser: Noted.) At least, that's what the DK Rap tells us (Ness: Oh god, the Donkey Kong Rap), but what it doesn't tell us is that the series of grunts you hear from the Kongs is actually them speaking their own language.

"...Seriously?" A disbelief Pit asked.

"Seriously." Both Kongs answered at the same time.

 **Boomstick: Really? I wonder what he's saying...**

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

 _Robo-DK: BANANA SLAMMA!_

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

"Huh. I haven't heard that catchphrase in a long time." Donkey Kong said, flustered.

"And you just said that like... six times!" Pit replied.

"Well, when I say it like that, I usually get surprised, excited or ready to pound the crocs.

Wiz: Mostly just that, sometimes he sings too.

"What? There's no way that you could-" Sonic stopped for a second as he saw what seems to be Donkey Kong singing on a snowy white

 _Donkey Kong: (singing) From uptop of the White Mountains, your glory rises high to the skyyyyyy...! (Episode: To The Moon Baboon)_

Everyone, except the Kongs, got their eye-widened when they saw that.

"Oh my god..." A shock and stunned Sonic said.

"Hehehehe. Right. I kinda forgot about that." Donkey Kong replied.

 **(*Cues Main Menu - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze*)**

Boomstick: What the hell?! Okay, I know I watched some of this show, but I do not remember there being any musical numbers, like, at all!

Wiz: Oh, there were two in every episode, forty episodes in all, your brain likely shut down watching to protect your fragile consciousness.

 _Donkey Kong: (singing) I'd shower you with coconut cream pies... (Episode: Raiders of the Lost Banana)_

 **Boomstick: Good one, brain, I owe you a beer.**

"Hm. Alright then." Sonic said, then brought out another sode can.

 **(*Cues: Title Screen - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Punched a giant walrus so high, he caused a small tsunami when he landed in the ocean**

 **Can deadlift pirate ships out of the ground... while standing on them**

 **Can tank point-blank cannonball fire**

 **Shatters flaming boulders by simply clapping his hands together**

 **Has survived atmospheric re-entry on at least two occasions**

* * *

Wiz: Donkey Kong has done some ridiculous things.

"Like what?" Kirby asked.

Wiz: With a clap of his hands, he can create a shockwave strong enough to shatter meteors.

"Well, small meteors..." DK mutters.

Wiz: Also, I exaggerate nothing when I say he ate an entire plantation of bananas in a single afternoon.

"Ah what?! You banana-hog!" Kirby yelled at him.

"No wonder you always Coo-Coo for bananas!" Ness exclaimed.

"Well, that would have explained why the storage room of bananas were missing, I wonder how THAT happened." Mario said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Donkey Kong chuckled nervous, as he begins to recall that later incident.

 _Flashback..._

"Mario, have you see the bananas? I can make a banana cake without them." Peach said as she was in the kitchen preparing to make a cake.

"Did you check the storage room?" She hears Mario calling out.

"I did, but they're all gone." Peach called back.

"What? That's strange. I just bought the bananas yesterday." Mario said, as he appears in the room.

"You think it was Kirby?" She said.

"Naw, he's busy tickering that Robobot Armor with Mega Man and Ness." Mario answered.

"Pac-man?"

"Busy helping around the city."

"Yoshi?"

"I think he's with Luigi and Little Mac preparing for National 'Green Day'."

"Then I'm guessing it must be Donkey Kong, known that he's the only one of us who likes bananas."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around the mansion. I wondered why." With that, the two begins to leave the room, but unknown to them, Donkey Kong was spotted in the Dining Hall, hiding and eating the horde of bananas in his arms.

 _End Flashback..._

"Hehehe. Whoops." DK muttered.

 **Boomstick: He's agile enough to dodge arrows on a narrow ledge, and tough enough to survive point blank explosions, multiple times!**

"Huh. That's a new record." Sonic commented.

"Dodging arrows and survived explosions that you didn't see coming. That is a new record." Mega Man said with amazement.

"Geez, thanks guys." DK said with a smile.

Wiz: But most impressively, after surviving an explosion that launched him into orbit, he used a fully charged Giant Punch to send a moon careening into the planet.

Everyone, except the Kongs, blinked for a moment...

"...WWWHHHAAAAT?!" They yelled out as they saw Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong launched into the moon and then saw him punch the moon downward towards the tower.

"Hehehe. Yeah, I sort of did that on a rare occasion when someone as powerful as me would try and take me down." Donkey Kong replied.

"Whoa, dude. That was awesome." Bowser Jr. said, flabbergasted.

"Wow, it almost made He-Man look like a chump." Popo commented.

"Uh-huh." Jigglypuff nodded in that agreement.

 **Boomstick: He apparently expands his power by using both his bananas, and...his body hair, like a monkey Burt Reynolds.**

"Well, Burt Reynolds does do well in movies." Ness said.

"Although he does need to work his appearances more, along with his body hair." Mario added.

 **Boomstick: If he gets a haircut, though, he loses his power, and looks really weird.**

That's the one feat Donkey Kong was aware of. As he looks at the one episode, where his girlfriend Candy Kong cuts his hair and was punching the power meter to see if he's still powerful, but unfortunately it didn't work due his power drain when it dropped to zero.

"Yikes. Talk about a bad hair." Pit muttered.

 **(*Cues: Super Smash Bros 64 - Kongo Jungle*)**

Wiz: Wow...I...wow...well, perhaps DK's cranial deformity is linked to his greatest weakness, you see, Donkey Kong is... kind of an idiot.

That got Donkey Kong mad. "Hey, I'm not an idiot!" He exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." DK yelled.

Sonic narrows his eyes at him as DK looks at him angrily, until Sonic called out and points to the left, "Oh look! King K. Rool is here!"

"Really, where?! Where is he?!" Donkey Kong exclaimed, as he looks around to see him but he's not here.

Sonic chuckled. "Well, that solves it." he mumbled.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES & STUPIDITY**

 **Immensely stupid**

 **As lazy as he is unintelligent**

 **\- Motivated exclusively by bananas... and sometimes his loved ones**

 **Should the hair on the top of his head be cut, he will lose all his strength**

 **Despite his extreme power, he's still susceptible to being kidnapped easily**

* * *

 **Boomstick: We're talking about an ape who didn't realize he was following his own treasure map, until after he found the bananas it led to.**

"Huh?" was DK's response.

Wiz: Or, while suffering from amnesia, a pirate crocodile was able to convince him that he was a crocodile, through song and dance. Donkey Kong joined in, singing about physical features he clearly does not possess.

"Uh... um, well..." Donkey Kong doesn't know how to respond to that.

 **Boomstick: He's also just as lazy as he is stupid. One time, he and Diddy were making a killing selling frozen coconuts and could've had all the bananas they ever wanted, but the simple task of just cracking coconuts open all day was too strenuous for the big ape, so he sold the business for a couple measly bananas.**

"Okay, that one was kinda of a typo." The giant ape exclaimed.

Wiz: Bananas are the only motivator that seem to work on DK, but they're also the only one he needs to bring out the big guns.

"Gee, you don't say." Ness grumbled.

 **Boomstick: If something separates him from his precious fruit stockpile, someone is going to die.**

Kirby gulped. For someone who likes food, he sure doesn't want to die if he takes one of DK's bananas. Luigi was the same. He had his fair share with bananas, but when it comes to Donkey Kong, that would've been ugly.

 **(Donkey Kong Country - Hunka Hunk Burnin' Bluster)**

 _King K. Rool: Nothing's stopping me this time!_

 _Donkey Kong: Not a doin', you're gonna stop, because that's what you do when you're faced with an irresistible force!_

 _(He punches K. Rool, sending him flying)_

Despite being idiotic gorilla born from both his grandfather and father, Donkey Kong is one tough S.O.B with his ridiculous powers and forced from his fist. Although, for a banana-hog, he really does have a habit of eating and protecting them because if anyone attempts to take one of them, oh boy you better watch out.

On to the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene, we see a familiar red echidna running as he glided over to the next scene where an ancient city was found with other echidnas.

 **(*Cues: Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Main Theme*)**

Wiz: 4000 years ago, the echidna race thrived due to their advanced technology and talent for warfare.

"Huh. That's a start." Sonic commented as he drinks another soda.

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a pet!, I know what i'm picking up at the pet store on the way home!**

Wiz: Just a heads up, the males have four heads on their penises.

"Huh?" Everyone now looked at the picture of an normal echidna where it shows his 'dool', but frankly it was all covered up.

"Oh god!" Pikachu cried, covered his and Pichu eyes.

"Ugh, TMI!" Pit exclaimed.

"We didn't want to see that!" Yoshi yelled.

"Good thing it's been censored up, or else that would've been ugly." Ness said. Everyone nodded in that agreement.

 **Boomstick: What...? AWESOME!** (Ness and Pikachu: Not awesome!)

Wiz: Desperate for the power to command the world, the Knuckles tribe staged a raid to obtain the legendary power of the Master Emerald.

They then see the Knuckles Tribe all gathered, and then the scene was switched to a big, green emerald.

"Whoa, now that's a big emerald." Bowser Jr. said, looking rather aroused when he saw the Master Emerald.

"Don't get any ideas, buddy. If Knuckles finds out that you took the emerald, you'll be dead within a minute." Sonic said, darkly.

"Okay." Junior quickly said.

 **Boomstick: What they didn't know is that it was protected by a giant, murderous water dragon with tentacles named Chaos, and it just killed the shit out of them.**

They then see the said liquid monster, Chaos, and later exterminated the entire clan. They now felt really bad about Knuckles' clan were killed by he gets the chance to meet them, especially Pikachu (who was now getting tired of feeling guilty. Sonic feels the same, after the adventure he and his friends had to go through, he knew full well of this story and how Chaos became a monster.

Wiz: Miraculously, a young echidna girl survived, and managed to seal Chaos inside the Master Emerald. The resulting energy output ripped the echidnas' home into the sky to become Angel Island, perpetually floating so long as the emerald remained in its shrine. Sonic lore everybody…

With that being said, they see a young echidna girl, who Sonic recognizes her as Tikal, using the power of the Master Emerald and brought the whole entire island upward in the air and later became the island Sonic knows and love: Angel Island.

"Sonic, is everything they said true?" Kirby asked him.

"I think so." Sonic answered. "When Eggman destroyed the Master Emerald, he somehow figured out a way to free Chaos and acquire all 7 Chaos Emeralds to change him into a monster."

"And I'm guessing that, with the Master Emerald gone, the island falls down to the ocean, right?" Asked Ness.

"Yep." Sonic answered. "Me and my friends saw dreams, no visions of Tikal and her past and let's just say it was not pretty." Everyone begins to nod in that agreement.

Boomstick: Centuries later, one final descendant of the Knuckles clan remained and his name was... Knuckles.

They now see the same red echidna, sleeping on the altar of the Master Emerald.

 **Knuckles the Echidna**

 **(*Cues: Unknown from M.E. - SA2 Version*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 3'7"/110 cm**

 **Weight: 88 lbs/40 kg**

 **Sole survivor of the Echidna race**

 **Actually does have spikes on his knuckles**

 **Doesn't chuckle**

 **According to a recent redesign, evidently skips leg day**

* * *

 **Boomstick: So, not the most creative parenting in the world but hey. Knuckles is the lone guardian of the Master Emerald, dedicating his entire life to protecting the family jewel. Ha! But he spends most of his days sleeping and doing nothing, because really, who's gonna fly up all the way up to a tiny, floating island just to steal a rock?**

"I'll give you one guess." Sonic said.

"Eggman." Ness, Pikachu and Kirby guessed it.

Wiz: Why the nefarious Dr. Eggman of course. (Pikachu: I knew it.) As a ploy, Eggman convinced Knuckles that a certain blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails planned to steal the Master Emerald.

"I think he's referring to you and Tails." Donkey Kong said, looking at him.

"Duh. He fails for that all the time when I first met him." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Knuckles left to stop the thieves, and Eggman swiped the gem for himself.

 **Boomstick: Not the sharpest head on the dick, is he?**

Sonic chuckled, see what Boomstick did there.

Wiz: Without its energy source, Angel Island plummeted out of the sky, until Sonic the Hedgehog literally beat the sense into Knuckles and together, they saved the day, forming a tense bromance.

"Heh. Looks like the two of you became good friends." Toon Link said.

"Yeah." Sonic smiled.

 _Rouge: Sounds like you've got an inferiority complex._

 _Knuckles: Huh? I have a what?_

 _Rouge: Oh, nothing. Never mind Knuckles..._

 **Boomstick: Since then, Knux has continued to try to guard the emerald. However most people who try to steal it... do.**

"Well, not most people." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: But luckily for ol' rad red he can track the Master Emerald using his treasure hunting skills.**

Wiz: And his special bond with the gem, which allows him to detect its presence and harness some of its power. Which he can focus through the ancient martial art passed down through the Knuckles clan.

 **Boomstick: The ancient art of "punch the crap out of everything!"**

"Huh? Seriously? That's his ancient fighting style!?" Pit said, disbelief.

"Well, punching everything is Knuckles' specialty." Sonic answered, simply. "So, there's that."

 **Boomstick: No, really. That's the answer to every single problem Knuckles has. Something in the way? Punch it! Need to climb a cliff? Punch it! Falling down a trap? Punch it! Punching not working for some reason? You f***ing know he punches it more!**

Now everyone sese him punch through a wall with his Shovel Claws.

 _Rouge: You're taking this breaking and entering business way too literally._

 **(*Cues: Knuckles' Theme - Sonic and Knuckles*)**

Wiz: Speaking of which, Knuckles can throw punches so extreme, they create explosions by igniting hydrogen in the air.

 **Boomstick: Sounds familiar...**

"Hey, that sounds like the same ability Donkey Kong uses to punch his enemies." Kirby said in realization.

"Huh?" Donkey Kong looked at him, then he saw a scene where Knuckles was punching Rouge with a explosive filled fist. "Hey, you're right. That's my technique." He spatted.

"Guess Knuckles must have learned that move from you or he just picked it up." Said Sonic.

"Could be both." Ness said.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Super strength**

 **Can expertly tunnel through the ground**

 **Gliding**

 **\- Does this by catching air under his dreadlocks**

 **Limited pyrokinesis and geokinesis**

 **\- Punches can leave trail of explosions or shoot flaming rocks out of the ground**

 **Apparently can breathe in space**

* * *

Wiz: Knuckles is fast, capable of running at least 100 miles per hour. (Sonic: Heh. He couldn't even keep up with me with that speed.) (Pikachu: Sure...) He can also take to the sky and glide. Reportedly by trapping air underneath his dreadlocks, although there's no logical way those locks are aerodynamic enough to keep him airborne. (Ness: Maybe...)

 **Boomstick: Hey it's better than a tanooki flying with it's nutsack. Then again he could just be twirling his di-**

"DON'T GO THERE!" Kirby, Pit, Pikachu and Ness exclaimed loudly.

 **(*Cues: Babylon Garden - Sonic Riders*)**

Wiz: Annd with the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can effortlessly dig through dirt and rock, add on his attachable Shovel Claws and he can even tunnel through solid metal.

"Whoa, those are some powerful spikes." Mega Man said, impressed.

"I'm wondering where he got the Shovel Claws, they look so cool for digging." Pit said, also impressed.

 **Boomstick: With arms that stringy, it makes you wonder where all this strength comes from.**

Wiz: Well, his connection with the Master Emerald is responsible for much of his more absurd attributes, like gliding and punching explosions.

"That explains a lot." Sonic said.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can go toe-to-toe with Sonic the Hedgehog in combat (That made Sonic frowned)**

 **Outruns machine gun fire**

 **Smashes through boulders effortlessly**

 **Punches the ground with such force that it triggers volcanic eruptions**

 **Runs so fast that he crumbles the ground beneath him**

 **Defeated Super Mecha Sonic (That made Sonic impressed)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Knux can shatter boulders, dodge machine guns, ride atop flying jets and missiles like skateboards, oh, and he can breathe in space.**

"So did everyone else." Sonic replied.

Wiz: He's matched and even trumped Sonic in battle (Sonic: Well... maybe, that one was true.), runs fast enough to cut holes in the ground, is strong enough to uproot massive trees...

 **Boomstick: Hell, he's strong enough to throw this!**

Now they see him throw a huge robot. "Huh. I never thought Knuckles would be that strong." Kirby said, amazed.

"Heh. You think that's surprise, just wait til you see him a boxing match." Sonic replied.

Wiz: With a single punch, he can trigger a volcanic eruption.

Wiz wasn't kidding. They actually see Knuckles (in Sonic Boom form) punched the ground and a volcano erupted. They were once again surprised by this and they wanted to ask how that work, until Wiz explained again with the 'Board of Wizdom'.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Volcaneo - 3,280 ft or 1 Km**

 **Knuckles - 3.9 Megatons**

* * *

Wiz: Doing so requires displacing pressure in a volcano's magma chamber, at minimum, this can sit around 3,280 ft or 1 kilometer below the Earth's surface. Knuckles had to have punched the ground with at least 3.9 megatons of force, over three times more powerful then the highest yield bomb in the US nuclear stockpile.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's what I call an eruption." He commented.

"Even I couldn't do that." Donkey Kong said, stunned.

 **(*Cues: Unknown from M.E. - SA1 Version*)**

 **Boomstick: That's cute, how about the time he punched the moon? One day, Eggman blew up half the moon, and rebuilt it into a robot moon, because, well, he gets off on that shit.**

"Basically because of the Space Colony Ark incident, with the Eclipse Cannon and all." Sonic stated.

"Oh goody, way to go destroying something that's almost out of orbit, Doc." Pikachu snorted.

Wiz: Via remote control, Eggman actually changed the moon's orbit to create a never ending eclipse.

"Only because he wanted everyone see him as a hero by creating sunshine balls and using satellites to take energy from it, and also making me the villain." sonic explained.

"Oh, that's a dick move you did there, Doc." Bowser Jr. snorted.

 **Boomstick: But never fear, Knuckles just dove out into outer space and punched the remote control into dust, causing an explosion visible from Earth.**

Wiz: And returning the moon to its normal orbit.

"Thank god." Ness grunted.

 **Boomstick: But having these abilities isn't enough to let him win every time, especially when his biggest obstacle is his own brain.**

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

Before Sonic could beat him to it, Wiz jumps in and explains it instead.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES & STUPIDITY**

 **By far the stupidest of his friends**

 **Illiterate (Meaning that he can't read)**

 **Falls for Eggman's deceptions time and time again**

 **Jumps into fights without much in a way of strategy**

 **Possesses a huge ego**

* * *

Wiz: Knuckles is illiterate, doesn't know left from right, and one time, didn't realize until too late that he was eating a napkin.

"Sheesh. What a moron." Bowser Jr. muttered.

"That's Knuckles for ya." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: Hey, give credit where it's due, Wiz, when he did figure it out, he stuck to his guns and finished every bite of that damn napkin. Its dinner and clean up at the same time!**

"How is it that the same time? It's disgusting." Ness retorted.

"Not to Knuckles." Sonic replied.

Wiz: He hardly ever strategizes before combat, preferring to run in swinging.

 **Boomstick: Hey, whatever works.**

Wiz: It doesn't, well, not all the time, and despite being mortal enemies, Dr. Eggman has duped Knuckles into allying with him on multiple occasions. It's happened so often by now, you have to wonder who's side he's really on.

 **Boomstick: Hey, his fists can blow the top off a volcano, so why waste precious time on things like reasoning?**

"Most of time." Mario and Sonic muttered.

 _Amy: *Both her and Sticks hug Knuckles* What a dreamboat!_

 _Sonic: I wanna be just like you when I grow up._

 _Tails: Knuckles, you've been elected governer!_

 _Knuckles: All in a day's work. *flies into orbit heroically*_

 _Sonic: (in reality) Hey, that's not how it..._

 _Knuckles: Shh!_

Despite him being the lone survived the Echidna Clan, Knuckles has shown alot of power and brute strength in Sonic's world. Sonic does respect him a lot, but even with his mind being dimmed, he does refer to him as a idiot, heck, he always falls for Eggman's trick every time. Everyone seems to like him and his abilities, although they have some trouble of whether or not to trust him if he attends to breaks things down.

Now time for the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Donkey Kong**

 **Ness: Knuckles**

 **Mega Man: Knuckles**

 **Pikachu: Donkey Kong**

 **Toon Link: Donkey Kong**

 **Young Link: Donkey Kong**

 **Pichu: Knuckles**

 **Jigglypuff: Donkey Kong**

 **Popo: Knuckles**

 **Nana: Knuckles**

 **Villager: Knuckles**

 **Sonic: Knuckles**

 **Yoshi: Donkey Kong**

 **Lucas: Knuckles**

 **Pit: Knuckles**

 **Pac-man: Donkey Kong**

 **Bowser Jr.: Knuckles**

 **Mario: Donkey Kong**

 **Luigi: Donkey Kong**

 **Donkey Kong: Himself**

 **Diddy Kong: Donkey Kong**

Now for the results:

 **Donkey Kong: 11**

 **Knuckles: 10**

Looks like the great ape will win against the red echidna. Well, let's see how it goes.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Guilty Gear Xrd - Django Django*)**

In this scene, a guitar was seen as the scene now changes to DK Island where the red echidna, Knuckles, was seen gliding around then Island when his stomach starts growling.

"Huh. What do you know, for once Knuckles is out of Angel island." Sonic said, being amused.

"And it looks like he's looking for food." Kirby said.

And as they watched this, Knuckles found something at the bottom, and what he did found is Donkey Kong's banana hoard (though, since he's illiterate they doubt he'll never notice). SO, he flies down towards it.

"Hey, you don't think he's gonna take one of those bananas, isn't he?" Asked a nervous Pikachu.

"Yeah, why?" Kirby asked.

"Because didn't they say that if you touch one of DK's bananas, someone is about die?" He nervously said.

"So?" Ness said, raising an eyebrow.

Pikachu then points his tail at the direction where Donkey Kong is currently sitting, only for them to see almost-enrage Donkey Kong and finally understood what he meant.

As he lands near the hoard, Knuckles picks up one of the bananas and starts eating it, but unknown to him, it turns out DK is right behind him watching.

"Uh-Oh." Lucas said, grew nervous.

"Knuckles, you better run." Popo said, looking scared.

Knuckles then turned around and notices DK's angry face right before he finishes the banana anyways. This angers Donkey Kong more as he knocks out the rest of the banana hoard and angrily roars while pounding his chest.

"Oh boy, this can't be go." Pit said.

Time to see which treasure protector is better.

 **(*Cues: Impulse to Victory - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3*)**

 **FIGHT!**

Donkey Kong attacks first by launching his fist to Knuckles, but Knuckles steps to the side, avoiding Donkey Kong's first attack. DK tries to squish Knuckles by slamming his palm on top of Knuckles, but ends up missing as Knuckles avoids again. Donkey Kong gets furious, repeatedly and rapidly slamming his fists/palms to the ground, but Knuckles avoids every swing.

"Man Knuckles is fast to avoid Donkey Kong's attacks." Kirby said, impressed.

"Heh. He's nowhere near as fast as me." Sonic exclaimed.

"Whatever." Pikachu muttered, while rolling his eyes.

Donkey Kong then leaps forward, trying to pounce on Knuckles and strangle him. However, Knuckles safely gets out of DK's attacks unharmed, as Donkey Kong still tries to attack in his current area. Donkey Kong then gets dizzy after his attack, leaving him vulnerable.

"Show him what you got Knuckles!" Pit cheered.

"Punch his lights out!" Popo cheered also.

Knuckles uses his advantage by punching Donkey Kong's stomach, next doing an uppercut to lose Donkey Kong's balance, slamming both fists on Donkey Kong's head, and finally doing a blow on Donkey Kong's torso, knocking DK backwards onto a coconut tree.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Sonic said, jokingly.

"What will DK do?" Junior said in a teasing tone.

Due to Knuckles' tremendous force, a coconut hits DK's head once he was slammed into the coconut tree. Donkey Kong gets an idea about his next plan of attack.

As Knuckles was laughing at Donkey Kong, Knuckles was also hit by a coconut.

Knuckles: Oh no! **(1)**

Everyone then sees a caption that says in a message: **Note: he says this whenever he gets hit with a coconut so you get the picture when it says it.**

"Geez, thanks Caption notes." Sonic muttered.

Knuckles then notices that DK is swinging on a vine, shooting homing coconuts with his Coconut Shooter. Several coconuts are flying at Knuckles' head, but the red echidna quickly ducks. As he notices more coconuts are coming, Knuckles quickly reacts, evading all the coconuts shot by Donkey Kong.

"Hm. The Matrix dodge." Popo said, sensitively.

"Heh. Big deal, I could do that in my sleep." Sonic said, being boastful.

"Hm. It's not a big deal." DK grumbled.

After Knuckles dodges all of his coconuts, he does a quick celebration.

 _Knuckles: All right!_

However, all of the homing coconuts turn back once Knuckles evaded them.

"Oh crap! They're coming back." Pit cried.

Knuckles was then hit by one of the coconuts on the back of his head **(2)**. He then realizes that all of the coconuts are aiming at himself at the same time. Knuckles was preparing to evade, but Donkey Kong charges in and punches Knuckles upward to the air, but the homing coconuts missed Knuckles.

"Aw, Donkey Kong, you didn't have to punch him before the coconuts get him." Diddy Kong said to him.

"Whoops, sorry. Guess I have a one track mind." Donkey Kong replied.

After Knuckles recovers, he jumps on DK's head, then constantly punches Donkey Kong's torso. Donkey Kong recovers from Knuckles's blows, then tries to slam him with his own hand, but misses as usual. Once Knuckles evaded, a coconut hit Knuckle's head **(3)**. Donkey Kong uses this time to crush Knuckles with his foot, but ends up knocking Knuckles backward, along with more homing coconuts hitting Knuckles in the head **(4-5-6-7-8)**.

"How long is he gonna keep saying 'Oh no' when he gets hit by a coconut?" Ness said. "It's getting annoying."

"I don't know, probably throughout the entire episode." Sonic guessed.

"Dang." Ness pouted.

Knuckles spins, grabbing a few of Donkey Kong's homing coconuts, then throws it at Donkey Kong's head, successfully hitting him.

"Ha! Take that!" Pit cheered, happily.

Knuckles was later hit by another coconut **(9)** **(Pit: Oh come on!)** , noticing more coconuts are aiming toward him. Knuckles hits a coconut, knocking it back towards another coconut, and repeats a few more times. The homing coconuts was then launched up to the air as Donkey Kong looks.

Soon Knuckles runs away to prevent from being hit by any more coconuts. Suddenly, Donkey Kong emerges out of a bush and head-butts Knuckles, making him stuck on the ground. Knuckles was hit by two more homing coconuts **(10-11-12)** **(Ness: Seriously...?)** , becoming annoyed with them. Donkey Kong charges up his punch, then tries to slam Knuckles while he was stuck, creating a blast of wind that almost knocks the trees.

"Did you get him?" Luigi asked.

"Let's see." DK said.

After Donkey Kong released the powerful slam, Donkey Kong realizes Knuckles is gone.

"Hey, he's gone!" Kirby said, surprised.

"Where'd he go?" Diddy Kong said in question.

Donkey Kong crouches, then peeks in the hole Knuckles made **(Sonic: I see. Pretty clever move there Knux) (Pit: Glad he dug down that hole before DK culd finish him)** , scratching his head to wonder where is Knuckles. As DK stands up, after giving up from finding Knuckles, Knuckles punches DK in the back, making Donkey Kong slam into the ground, then he digs into the ground to hide.

"Alright Knuckles!" Pichu cheered.

"Nice surprise attack!" Nana cheered also.

"Take him down some more!" Popo also cheered.

 **(*Cues: Jungle Level Ver 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*)**

As Donkey Kong recovers from the surprise attack, Knuckles then continues digging and popping out of the ground for multiple surprise attacks on DK. Donkey Kong then starts slamming the ground, which disrupts and destroys Knuckles' paths. Knuckles then digs back to the surface and runs around Donkey Kong, making DK notice him.

"Here it comes!" Pit called out.

"The dug circle move!" Villager spoke up.

With that being said, the ground collapses under DK, making him fall down to the pit.

 _Knuckles: Hmph, not as strong as you thought you were!_

"I wouldn't be so sure Knuckles." Donkey Kong muttered.

Knuckles then gets hit with the last homing coconut **(13)** and falls into the pit as well.

"Ouch..." Sonic winced.

"Nice one idiot." Bowser Jr. grunted.

DK then lands on a minecart safely, but the minecart tilts, then ends up riding along the rails. Knuckles glides along the cavern, preparing to strike. Knuckles charges in, preparing to punch DK's face, but Donkey Kong punches Knuckles' fist, blocking the attack. Donkey Kong tries to punch him next, but the minecart is constantly switching railings.

"Well, this should be good." Said the Blue Hedgehog.

Knuckles gets in Donkey Kong's minecart and attempts to strangle him, both now in a tight struggle. As the two continue their fight, they did not notice the railing is incomplete, leading to nowhere.

"Uh guys, the rail!" Jigglypuff cried.

As soon as they realize it, they both hug each other, screaming in fear.

"Well, that got them to notice." Sonic commented.

"Let's see if one of them can survive the fall." Mario said.

After the minecart falls out of the railing, Knuckles clutches onto the cavern wall, with Donkey Kong clutching onto Knuckles' waist.

"Well, with DK the largest while Knuckles the smallest, I don't think Knuckles can carry him due to his weight being super big." Pit replied.

"Well, excuse me..." DK said, who doesn't like being insulted.

Knuckles tries punching his fists in to stay on the wall, but due to Donkey Kong's huge weight, it starts to pull Knuckles down. DK tries slapping the wall to keep onto the wall, but Knuckles ignites the hydrogen in the air, creating an explosion on his fist. Knuckles continuously punches the wall in order to stay in, but his solution failed, as both fall down from the wall and creating a rockslide inside the cavern.

"Nice one, Knuckles..." Sonic said in disappointed.

As Donkey Kong stops grabbing Knuckles waist, he instead claps both hands around Knuckles (shouting his final "Oh no!") **(14)** , squashing him like a fly and spurting blood all over Donkey Kong's palms.

Everyone, including the Kongs, were shocked at this.

"Donkey Kong!" Mario yelled at him.

"What the hell, man!" Sonic shouted.

"How could you?! Kirby cried.

"Hey, hey I wouldn't go that far!" Donkey Kong retorted.

The cavern collapses, creating a large crater that is formed on the island.

On a nearby mountain, Knuckles' arms come out of the ground, but it turns out they were severed from his body as the clap DK did on him killed him. DK tosses the arms aside and starts pounding his chest and roaring in victory.

 **KO!**

DK starts rebuilding his banana hoard, while Knuckles' severed arms are hit with another coconut.

* * *

Everyone who voted for DK slightly for him cheered for him, while everyone who voted for Knuckles clapped for him, despite for his lose.

 **(*Cues: Donkey Kong Country Cartoon - Instrumental Theme Song *)**

Wiz: Knuckles may have had the edge in speed and agility, but his stubborn strategy of rushing in only played in Donkey Kong's favor by keeping close and in range.

 **Boomstick: Both were tough enough to survive atmospheric re-entry and the vacuum of space, but only Donkey Kong has survived an explosion strong enough to launch him into orbit in the first place.**

"Right. Of course that's something to remember." Mario said.

Wiz: Knuckles and DK may have punched moons but both feats are not precisely what they seem.

"Oh? And why's that?" Asked Ness.

That's where the Board of Wisdom comes in.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Our Moon**

 **Diameter = 11,400 ft**

 **Weight = 81 quintillion tons**

* * *

 **DK's Moon**

 **Diameter = 2,775 ft**

 **11,400/81 quint. = 2,775/X**

 **X = 9.9 qadrillion tons**

 **112 sextillion joules to move our moon**

 **112 sextillion joules/81 quint. tons = Y/9.9 quad. tons**

 **Y = 14 quintillion joules**

 **3,346 Megatons**

* * *

Wiz: The moon Donkey Kong punched belongs to the Mario universe, and is clearly smaller than our own moon, by comparing the size to that of Donkey Kong Island, we found this moon is approximately 2775 feet in diameter and weighs 9.9 quadrillion tons. Knocking out of orbit means DK punched it with a strike of over 3000 megatons of force.

"Wow, that definitely will make He-Man look like a wimp." Bowser Jr. said, amused.

"Yeah, you're totally strong." Kirby said, happily.

"Aw, it was nothing." Donkey Kong replied with a smile.

 **Boomstick: So not quite as impressive as punching our real moon, but hey, still way better than what Knuckles can do. Knuckles only destroyed a receiver controlling the moon's flight path.**

Wiz: And although the moon's orbit changed afterwards it's unreasonable to say Knuckles is responsible. He has no other feats supporting this outlier and the moon was previously established to move itself due to being... part robot now... Sonic lore.

"Blame Eggman for that kind of stunt." Said an unamused Sonic.

 **Boomstick: Knuckles' speed wasn't enough when DK was just that much stronger and tough enough to take anything thrown at him. DK just wasn't echidna-ing around.**

Everyone chuckled slightly at the joke

Wiz: The winner is Donkey Kong.

* * *

Everyone cheered for both Donkey Kong and Knuckles making a good fight.

"Whoa, I can't believe I won!" Donkey Kong said, glad.

"You did, bro! I told ya you were tough, even though Knuckles lost, you still can win." Diddy Kong said with honesty. "That makes you DK Island's No. 1 Strongest fighter in the world."

"Huh. I am, aren't I?" Donkey Knog said, thoughtly. Then suddenly, he got something in mind. "Well you all excuse me, I have do something more… important." With that, DK left the Theater room, leaving the others in confused states.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me." Pikachu answered.

"Uh, I'm gonna go check up on him," Diddy said, as he got up and left the room. "You guys keep watch Death Battle!" He called out.

Just then, right on cue, Snake, along with Samus (Zero Suit), Captain Falcon and Ike, came inside the room before the Kongs left.

"Uh, hey guys." Snake said, greeting them. "Mind telling me what captain ape-man and his chimpanzee sidekick are doing?"

"You have no idea." Sonic replied.

Before they make anymore questions, Boomstick jumps and says the obvious line for the next episode:

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

In this scene, people begins to talk and started complaining and exclaiming.

 _?: Fellas, in all my years I never see anything like this._

And then as scene change, it shows two men piloting the copter and one man in a yellow and blue suit stood by the hanger door as he prepares to into battle. Then, switches to the next scene where his steel claws begins to pop out.

Various scene of him fighting and taking action before they brought out the name: **WOLVERINE**.

After that, everyone went quiet before one of them, by that I mean Pikachu, spoke up with rising excitement.

"Holy crap, Wolverine's coming up next on Death Battle." Pikachu said, surprised.

"I knew he was going to show up eventually, this might get a little bit interesting." Ness grinned.

"Yep, I can't wait to see his fight." Kirby smiled, happily.

With that, Kirby puts the next disc in and hits play.

* * *

 **Here it is. I finished it, so thank you for waiting. I hope I didn't cause any trouble for making this. So, coming soon, one of everyone's favorite episodes, and I'm not gonna what it is but I think you guys what is it. So,like it or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know. Kay, see ya later. Ciao!**


	53. Episode 52 - Wolverine VS Raiden

**Hey everybody! It's me again! Here's the next episode for this week. Also, one more thing I like to add is that I made big change to this chapter just to make it a little bit more intense, and it involves Raiden's story and abilities. So, enjoy reading. Oh, and here's a disclaimer:**

 **Raiden Belongs to Konami.**

 **Wolverine and X-Men Belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

 **Episode 52 - Wolverine VS Raiden**

"Alright for the next episode." Kirby said with excitement as he begins to put the disc. But that is until a new voice came into the room.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned their heads and saw only Shulk appearing from the room.

"Oh hey Shulk!" Kirby said, greeting him.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I just finished off my 5 player match, and then I decided to take a break." Shulk said. "And then I noticed you guys are in the theater room watching Death Battle so I decided to check it out for himself."

"Well, you're in luck, because Kirby's about to put the next episode in." Sonic responded.

"Oh, that's great." Shulk said. "But I'm sure that we don't mind at all if we stay in to watch, right?"

Everyone blinked for a moment. "'We'?" Pikachu said.

Right on cue, Shulk stepped inside the room, only for both Link, Marth, Roy, Corrin, Lucina, Robin and Cloud to appear out. Everyone looked at each other and then everyone nodded at them for joining in. Shulk and the other delighted to join in and was sat down to their assigned chairs.

With that finished, Kirby puts the next disc in and hits play as Snake, Samus, Ike and Captain Falcon joins in and sat down and watched. But before they could watch it, a trailer for a movie called 'The Industry' was play and they see every cast and crew members, including Ben Singer (the voice actor of Wiz) in it, where they might play it live in September 19, 2015 (which was two years ago).

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Long range weaponry are effective tools of destruction, but there's just something special about killing up close and personal with a blade.**

"We understand that." Toon Link said. "Long range weapons are good for long range attacks, but it come to using swords and blades, they're good for using close combat."

"I hear that." Ike replied.

 **Boomstick: Like Wolverine, the vicious anti-hero of the X-Men.**

Wiz: And Raiden, the deadly cyborg ninja from Metal Gear.

Snake was taken back by what the second combatant's name was. "...Raiden..." He uttered.

"You know this guy?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, you can say that he and I are friends." He replied.

"So I heard." She said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: X-Men Legends - Weapon X Facility (Quiet)*)**

In the first scene, they see a claw marks on the background.

 **Boomstick: Three scratches, three claws, this is the mark of the Wolverine.**

They now see him in a yellow and blue suit with claws.

"Okay, I'll admit his claws look cool." Junior admited. Kirby, Lucas and Ness nodded in that statement, since they're comic book fans.

"I don't know, they looked kinda deadly." Shulk commented.

"And yet, they looked really sharp." Link added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: James Howlett**

 **Age: 137 years**

 **Height: 5'3" | 160 cm**

 **Weight: 300 lbs.| 136.1 kg**

 **Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch**

 **Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning**

* * *

Wiz: But before he was the poster boy for the X-Men, he was born James Howlett in 1886.

"Wow, he's older than we thought." Pikachu comments. Everyone else apparently thought the same thing.

 **Boomstick: And he was the wimpiest kid ever! He was tiny, and pathetic, and sick all the time, but little James wasn't stuck in bed for too long.**

"Great, now I guilty for the guy." Pikachu grunted, already had enough for one day.

"Okay, I'll admit that he's sick but you don't have to insult him." Samus said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Although, at the state of he's in, I doubt that sickness isn't as sick as everyone thinks." Marth replied.

Wiz: As he grew up, James started to develop mutant powers, which gave him animal senses and rapid healing.

They see Wolverine a giant wound on his forehead like it was nothing. Everyone seems to be really impressed.

"Huh. For a mutant, he sure does heal fast." Young Link points out.

"And I'm surprised that he has the power to sense the animal's' presence." Marth replied.

"You think that's impressive, check and see his other powers." Kirby said to him.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: But when the family groundskeeper Thomas Logan murdered his father, James learned he had a more lethal power hidden within.

 **Boomstick: Retractable bone claws!**

They all see young James pop out claws from his knuckles. Some of the smashers cringed, because it looked really painful.

 **Boomstick: Old Thomas never knew what hit him, or more specifically, what stabbed him to death.**

"Okay, now you're just ruining things..." Pit said, narrowing his eyes at Boomstick's statement.

"You're making it sound like death is nothing more than an excuse." Ness comments, irritated.

But their negative emotions towards Boomstick was cut short when they saw young James killing Thomas.

Wiz: But Thomas used his dying breath for the oh so original plot twist: I'm your father.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" Pit said, surprised.

"He...killed his own dad..." Toon Link said.

"Afraid so." Ness said, sadly.

"Oh my..." Jigglypuff added.

Kirby frowned, sad to see his real father, Thomas, stab by his own son. Snake felt the same, killing his own father without even realizing it, is something that one child can't take a burden from, especially when it come to him and Big Boss.

 **Boomstick: Going from two dads to zero in a matter of seconds.**

"Okay, now you're just trying to piss us off!" Ike yelled.

"Not funny, man!" Pikachu and Junior yelled.

"That is so not cool." Sonic growlled.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, James took on the name Logan to poorly hide his identity, and ran away from home with his childhood friend Rose. But then he accidentally stabbed her to death too.**

Everyone looked horrorfied as they saw him stabbing Rose with his claws.

 **Boomstick: Damn, those things seem really inconvenient, like a murder erection, always popping up when you don't need it.**

All the boys looked a bit tad surprised by what Boomstick said as they seem to sweatdrop and chuckled at the same time while the girls (Jigglypuff, Nana, and Samus) blushed either pissed or uncomfortable about from what Boomstick said.

Wiz and Mega Man: You should probably see a doctor.

"Please." Ness grumbled.

 **(*Cues: X2: Wolverine's Revenge - Main Menu Theme*)**

Wiz: With his healing ability slowing his aging, Logan has lived over 100 years **(Pikachu: Figures.)** , he fought in both World Wars and Vietnam before joining a special weapons project called Weapon X. This is where he took the name, The Wolverine.

They all see Wolverine fighting in various wars and has a strike team from Weapon X.

 **Wolverine**

"Okay I'll abmit, that's an awesome name." Sonic says.

"I know, right?" Kirby replies.

"And his army from Weapon X looked really super cool." Pit said, amazed.

"Truth that." Falcon commeted.

"I'll admit, he is a remarkable soldier who won many wars." Marth said, impressed.

"Sure wish I could meet a guy like that." Roy replied.

 **Boomstick: Buuut, like almost every other secret project ever, it was actually yet another horrifying super solider project. Whilst there, Wolverine enjoyed such treatments as being cut open repeatably, having his DNA harvested and getting his skeleton a pimped out chrome-job.**

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Mario commented.

"Yeah. Even for a guy with a healing factor, you can still feel pain in a matter of seconds." Mega Man says.

"Yeah, but what I want to know is what Boomstick meant by 'chrome job'?" Junior asked.

* * *

 **ADAMANTIUM**

 **Man-Made**

 **Creator: Myron McLain**

 **Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer (Which impresses Pit)**

 **Extremely rare**

 **Considered indestructible**

 **\- Survived blows from Thor & Hulk (That surprises Kirby and Pit)**

 **\- Withstood Nuclear bombs**

 **\- Has been manipulated by Magneto**

* * *

Wiz: Against Logan's will, a scientist, named Dr. Cornelius, infused his bones with Adamantium, a rare, man-made metal alloy. Adamantium is extremely dense and stable on a molecular level, making it reportedly indestructible, ever Thor has a hard time breaking it.

"Oh god forbid, Thor surely had a rough time breaking it." Pikachu commented.

"But it seems like that could only take a while to destroy it." T'Challa stated.

"..." Cloud has nothing to say about this. Apparently, all of the stuff that was mentioned made him realize that it was same thing the Shinra organization was to him, but different, so in a way, he's pissed off at them.

 **Boomstick: And Dr. Scientist also Hypnotized Wolverine, to erase his memories and turn him into an animalistic killing machine. The Result? Well Wolverine went crazy and slaughtered everyone at Weapon X. So I guess you could say the experiment turned out to be a complete success. Good job everybody.**

Wolverine's new Adamantium claws come out and wakes up from the procedure screaming.

"Okay I'll admit, Wolverine is a cool super hero." Junior admited.

"Dido." Sonic added.

"Although, not that I'm a fan of killing people... but those scientists definitely deserved it." Shulk says.

"For once, I agree." Cloud said.

"Though, for an experminet that went successful, I doubt I found it anywhere successful." Robin replied.

However, for the girls, they all blushed and tried to look away when they

 **(*Cues: Powerglove - X-Men*)**

Wiz: After wandering the wilderness and tangling with The Hulk, Wolverine was eventually discovered by the X-Men, who molded him into a real hero. Logan had finally found a place to call home and a family he did not stab to death.

"That's... actually nice." Samus commented.

"Now Wolverine can become a better person because of the X-Men." Ness stated.

Snake smiled at this because Logan found a new family he did not kill.

 **Boomstick: Old Wolvie's got more mutant powers than Kim Kardashian has butt injections.**

Everyone started to laugh, seeing how it funny may be.

* * *

 **POWERS & ARSENAL**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Animal empathy & senses**

 **Ablation Armor**

 **Muramasa Sword (That got the sword fighters surprised.)**

 **Berserker Rage**

 **Adamantium Beta laced skeleton**

 **Bone claws**

 **\- 12 inches' long**

 **\- Adamantium coated**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He has keen animal like senses and expert tracking skills, can move faster than the eye can see and can lift up to 2 tons. His Adamantium Claws can cut through almost anything and conveniently he never has to sharpen them. He's immune to disease, can resist mind control and can fight for days without tiring.**

"Damn, he's tough." Sonic said, surprised.

"It's like he's a indestructable tank that can't be destroyed from the inside out." Falcon commented.

"Yeah, I mean, with his indestructible metal skeleton and a healing factor, I don't think there will be that many people who can bring him down." Ness points out.

"Oh yeah." Yoshi nodded.

 **Boomstick: Oh and, for some reason he can sense animals feelings and talk to them, like some kind of Bear whisperer.**

Some of the Smash fighters chuckled at that, since it's either cute or just plain ridiculous.

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Wolverine Theme*)**

Wiz: He's equal in hand to hand combat with Captain America, and was skilled enough to tag Speed Demon who runs faster than the speed of sound.

"Wow, that's really cool for guy who can take down 'speedy characters'." Ness stated.

"I'll be sure to be careful if I run into the guy and fight him." Sonic noted.

"So you don't want to get overpowered by the likes of Wolverine, is that it?" Pikachu smirked.

"Oh ha ha ha." Sonic replied, making a fake laugh.

"Note to self: Never use Speed when I used Monado Arts." Shulk said.

 **Boomstick: Despite all of this, his greatest attribute is his sheer durability. He's like Super Rocky!**

Wiz: Wolverine has survived hits from Thor and the Hulkbuster...

"Since Thor's the god of Asgurd and the Hulkbuster Armor is the strongest armor in Tony's arsenal, their strength is nothing, compare to Logan." Ness pointed out.

Wiz:...Battled with Satan himself...

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait, he actually fought the devil?!" Pit exclaimed in shocked.

"Shock!" Kirby screamed.

"Impossible! There's no way a guy like could fight a demon from hell!" Ike said in shock.

Wiz:...And was once blown up with nothing left but his adamantium skeleton.

They all see Logan's skeleton after he was blown up.

"Double Shock!" Kirby screamed.

"Good lord!" Pit yelled.

"Damn, that dude is seriously OP." Soinc said in shock.

Pikachu turned green as he saw Wolverine's body burn from being destroyed, only left with his skeleton.

 **Boomstick: Think that stopped him? Hell no! He got back up, and beat the shit out of the emo bomberman who blew him up in the first place.**

"Huh?! How the-!" Ness retorted, before realizing it. "Oh right, healing factor. Course."

 **Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Can anything stop this guy?**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Lifted a Great White Shark**

 **Survived battles with Hulk**

 **Healed from near-complete disintegration**

 **Survived an onslaught from Phoenix**

 **Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator**

 **Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America**

 **Fought in over 5 large scale wars**

 **\- WW I, WW II, Cold War, Civil War, etc.**

* * *

Wiz: Well technically he has died a few times, he even used to have a deal with the Angel of Death to be resurrected should his healing factor be overtaxed. But eventually gave it up in exchange for his soul. Yeah this actually happened.

"Great, just what we needed, another combatant who doesn't stare death to the face." Pikachu groaned.

"This would be difficult if any one of us could actually take on this guy." Roy commented.

"I agree." Toon Link replied.

Wiz: However according to Professor Xavier, leader of the X-Men, Wolverine's healing factor stems from his brain. Eh? Get it? Stem? Like Brain Stem?

Ness, Samus, Marth and Snake facepalmed. Everyone else groaned at the joke Wiz made.

"Don't. Just don't." Pikachu grunted.

"Wiz, please. Leave the jokes to the experts, like Boomstick... or me... or Pikachu... or Kirby." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, I'm the funny one, just stick to being boring.**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Aw.

"You tried, Wiz. You tried." Luigi commented.

Wiz: Anyway this means Wolverine can be killed by drowning or destroying his brain.

"Well, that's two ways to kill the guy." Ike said.

"Well, yeah. But there's only one problem..." Ness said. "His adamantium skull."

Wiz: But seeing as how his brain is protected by a thick, adamantium skull, it's probably staying where it is.

"Yup. Sounds about right." Kirby says.

"Damn." Ike cursed.

 **(*Cues: Wolverine and the X-Men - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: Still there's a reason why Logan keeps getting into bad situations like these. He's a lone wolf and doesn't like relying on others.

"If that's true, then why join the X-Men?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I guess he wanted find a good home and a family he doesn't want kill." Snake answered.

"That's true." Villager replied.

 **Boomstick: And he's kinda got a bit of a temper.**

Wolverine growls and cuts off the top of Cyclops' car in rage.

 _Wolverine: Tell Cyclops I made him a convertible._

Everyone chuckled at that.

 **Boomstick: Piss him off too much, something snaps and Wolverine will enter the Berserker Rage.**

Everyone then winced as they see Logan in a dark and scary state of rage.

Wiz: In this state, Wolverine loses all self-control and ignores all pain as he is consumed by the animalistic killer instinct that's still deep within him by Dr. Cornelius all those years ago.

Wolverine is seen defeating Neuron in his berserker state.

 _Beast: My stars..._

Wolverine then tosses Neuron to the side and starts repeatedly stabbing him.

Everyone's eyes widened at this. Wiz wasn't kidding when he said Wolverine becomes more animalistic in Berserker Rage. Hell, even Pichu, was scared to see him like that until his face covered by Pikachu's yellow body.

Despite him having a dark and sad past and joined in multiple battles, Wolverine is one hero you need to watch out for. With his powers and abilities he has, he'll certain be one fighter you cannot fight alone.

Now on the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Main Title*)**

For this scene, they see the big city of New York, according to Snake. Then, spotted a man with blonde hair and black suit.

Wiz: Born In Liberia, a young boy named Jack lost his parents and was adopted by George Sears, the future president of the United States.

Pikachu, already tired of the guilt, felt sorry for him. Everyone else felt the same, including Lucas, who can relate to that because he lost his brother and mother in his home world.

Well, at least he was a president as a dad." Kirby said.

"I won't be so sure." Snake said, simply.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked. Before Snake could finish, Boomstick jumps and explained it.

 **Boomstick: Which sounds like a pretty good upside considering, except Sears was actually Solidus Snake, a traitor who manipulated the world leaders to profit from the war economy.**

"Oh... nevermind." Kirby said.

"Solidus Snake..." Samus said. Then turned to Snake. "I take it he's you're clone brother, right?"

"Yep." Snake answered.

"You mean... like Liquid?" Pit asked.

"Mh-Hm." Snake nodded.

"Great..." Pikachu grunted. "Just what we need, another Big Boss clone."

 **Boomstick: Oh, and the fact that he killed Jack's parents! I'm your dad now!**

That got everyone's attention.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, except Snake, yelled.

"That's even worst!" Kirby shouted

"That son of a-!" Pikachu said, looking mad.

"That's low!" Pac-man yelled.

"It's one thing to profit from the war economy and manipulating world leaders, but killing the parents of the child you adopted, that's crosses the line." Marth exclaimed.

Corrin then started to scowl, knowing that seeing him kill Jack is like how his stepfather, the deceased king of Hoshido, was killed by King Garon of Nohr, while trying to protect him. The Nohr King took him as his own child and stole him from his real, so compare to Jack's sceriano, I say those two are in the same boat as each other.

Wiz: Being the perfect parent he is, Solidus enlisted Jack in the Liberian Civil War, where he became captain of his own commando unit in the Army of the Devil.

 **Boomstick, Pit and Kirby: *gasps* It's an army of...**

Wiz: It's not an actual army of devils

 **Boomstick, Pit and Kirby: Aaah, dammit!**

Everyone else chuckled and even laughed at their reactions.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Jack**

 **Age: 35 years**

 **Height: Approx. 5'10" | 177.8 cm**

 **Aliases: Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr. Lightning Bolt**

 **Former child soldier & spy**

 **Member of Maverick Security Counseling Inc.**

 **Proud wearer of 5 cyborg bodies**

* * *

Wiz: A natural harbinger of death, Jack's high kill count earned him the nickname of Jack the Ripper. He accomplished all of this and he was only ten years old.

Everyone, except Snake, went wide eyed. A 10 year old boy who was enlist in the army and yet he killed a lot of people at a young age. That is not something any child would experience. Snake apparently knew the story of Jack's past and how he lived as a child soldier. That's one of things that he didn't expected. Shulk, on the other hand, would never expected that as this reminded of the time where Egil, the leader of the Mechon army, turned his people, the Homs, into the Face units, including Fiora. It was a very bad experience for him

 **Boomstick: Oh my God! Could you imagine this kid during puberty? If it ever even hits. I mean, even ten years later, he still looks like he's waiting for the old stones to drop.**

Wiz: Well they had to some time. After being abandoned by Solidus, Jack fell for a girl named Rose and eventually got her pregnant.

"Awwwwww!" Both Jigglypuff and Nana cooed at that. The others smiled as they were happy for Jack, especially Snake.

 **Boomstick: Jack was tormented by his past life and sought to right his wrongs by joining a special task force. With them, he teamed up with the legendary Solid Snake...**

Snake smiled as he nodded in that approval.

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 4 - Metal Gear Saga*)**

 **Boomstick: ...to take down some bad guys...**

"Nice one." Sonic comments.

 **Boomstick: ...destroy giant robots...**

Pit's, Kirby's and Junior's eyes were widened by seeing the robots.

 **Boomstick: ...go streaking...**

Everyone but the girls chuckled as they looked at the ridiculous scene of him inside some military facility while naked. They appeared to be blushing at him not only for him being a 'buff' but only to see him with a hot body and muscle. Snake only reply that it was all his fault for knocking him and sends him to the enemy, which frowns the others.

 **Boomstick: ...and even kill dear old foster dad.**

Everyone smirked. Finally, Jack killed the man who ruined his childhood.

 **Boomstick: All under his awesome new codename, Raiden.**

 **Raiden**

"Not gonna lie, but that's an awesome codename." Sonic says.

Wiz: Except, all along, he was actually being controlled by the Patriots, a secret organization manipulating the U.S. from behind the scenes and bent on dominating the world.

"Wait, what?" Everyone, except Snake, responded.

"Yeah, it was the Pariots who manipulated Raiden," Snake stated. "They only used him for S3 Plan."

"S3 Plan?" Kirby asked.

"A plan that stands for the Selection for Societal Sanity, but most people refer to it as the Solid Snake Simulation." Snake answered.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, okay hang on to your butts because this is where things start getting out of hand.**

"Oh god. Is this gonna be another one of those BluBlaze type of stories?" Pikachu asked.

"Aw man, I can never follow these things." Yoshi complained.

 **Boomstick: See his girlfriend, Rose, was actually a Patriot spy and was manipulating his life the entire time they were together.**

"What? But why?" Marth asked.

"To keep an eye on him, to see if he tries to ruin the Patriots plans." Snake answered.

"How did you know?" Link asked. Snake narrowed his eyes at him, giving him the 'you-know-why' look. "Oh right, you were on the same mission as him."

"But how did that involved him on the S3 Plan and why did his girlfriend manipulated his life just as she was a Patriot Spy?" Samus asked, sternly.

"Well, the Patriots planned the S3 Plan in order to manipulate world events and the decisions of individuals, as well as essentially mold these individuals." Snake explains, boldly. "the program was tested during the Big Shell Incident, on Raiden, who was unknowingly an agent of the Patriots."

"But why would they do that if Raiden may or may not know it was a computer simulatied program?" Asked Pikachu.

"Well, it's actually because... the Big Shell Incident was, in fact, a recreation of the Shadow Moses Incident." Snake stated.

This shocks everyone. "What?! A recreation of the Shadow Moses Incident?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Why in the world would they make a recreation of the Shadow Moses Incident?!" Ike asked in demanding.

"Because the Patriots had designed the Big Shell Incident into a recreation of Shadow Moses as they considered it the ultimate exercise for the S3 Plan." Snake explains. "However, Revolver Ocelot, one of their original members, used it as a plan to take control of the Metal Gear RAY, but he had been misled by the Patriots into believing S3 stood for "Solid Snake Simulation" and was a system capable of equipping every soldier with combat abilities equal to those of me."

"My god..." Samus said in disbelief.

"I can't believe they did all that just for a old recreation." Pikachu said, also in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Toon Link nodded in that agreement.

 **Boomstick: Huh, women right? But she was all like, "my bad, I love you" and he was like, "it's okay, let me put my dick in you" and then they had a kid.**

Everyone felt awkward at the moment and then chuckled slightly out of embarrassment. The girls were blushing and were trying to hide it.

Wiz: Well first, she actually said she had a miscarriage and married another man to trick Raiden, but it was really to trick the Patriots...

"Huh?" Kirby says.

"What?" Villager added.

"I don't get it." Roy replied.

Everyone looked at Snake for an explanation like that. "Uh, if I recall during my last mission, I remembered Colonel Campbell telling me that he was married to Rose, not only to trick Raiden, but the Patriot too, so he and his family, along with her and son, safe."

"But how does that solve anything?" Asked Young Link.

"Sorry, I wish I could but this information is way beyond me." Snake said in a low tone. Everyone groaned in disappointment for hearing that.

 **Boomstick: Wiz please, the story's confusing enough without bringing that into this. Eventually they got back together and had a kid. Can we please go back to talking about killing people now?**

"Please!?" Everyone responded.

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 4 - White Blood*)**

Wiz: Sure!

"Thank you." Kirby said.

Wiz: One day, he was captured by the Patriots and used as a test subject for exoskeletal enhancement surgery, transforming him into a superhuman cyborg ninja.

 **Boomstick and some of the fighters: That's what's I'm talking about**

Wiz: As a cyborg, Raiden went from a force to be reckoned with to a nigh unstoppable killing machine. He is fast enough to out run bullet trains and even run on walls.

Everyone were now really impressed by Raiden's speed, especially the fact that he can outrun bullet trains.

"Man, I don't mind having a foot race with him." Sonic commented.

"Or having a quick match to see who's fast when I use Monado." Shulk replied.

 **Boomstick: And he can do shit like this.**

They watch as some guy, who Snake calls him Vamp, stabs Raiden, who was tied up by a couple of large robots but were surprised to see Raiden not flinch.

 _Vamp: You too, immortal?_

 _Raiden: No, I just don't fear death._

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rules of Nature*)**

After a sniper shot from Snake frees one of his arms, Raiden cuts his other arm free and begins swinging around the Gekkos by the cables connecting them to his legs.

Everyone, except Snake, went wide eyed and some even had their jaws dropped by this scene. They were now seeing Raiden breakdancing and swinging two large robots, who are attached to his legs by cables, at the same time and somehow, Raiden doesn't look like he's doing this with any effort at all.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Kirby, Bowser Jr., Pikachu and Pit exclaimed in unison.

"I so wanna try that some time!" Shulk added.

"Heh. You know, for a cyborg ninja, he's pretty good." Samus commented.

"Yeah, pretty good." Snake said, nodding in that agreement.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh, drugs must be fun...**

Wiz: That's not even the half of it.

* * *

 **POWERS & ARSENAL**

 **Durable cyborg body**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **Superhuman speed**

 **Can generate electricity**

 **Fuel cell electrolyte absorption**

 **Blade Mode**

 **Zandatsu**

 **Ripper Mode**

* * *

Wiz: Raiden is strong enough to lift and throw a Metal Gear RAY.

Snake took a spit take on his drink, which was launched towards Marth that messed up his hair as he heard that last statement before coughing. "Wha-He did what?!" He said in shock.

With that being said, they all see the huge Metal Gear RAY and were stunned by just how strong Raiden was, by lift it into the air with zero effort. "Whoa..." was all they said.

"Mind blown." A stunned Kirby said.

* * *

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Metal Gear REX**

 **Height: 39.37 ft or 12 m**

 **Length: 49.5 ft or 15 m**

 **Width: 37.73 ft or 11.5 m**

 **Weight: 557.16 Tons or 505,450 kg**

* * *

 **Metal Gear RAY**

 **Height: 70.54 ft or 21.5 m**

 **Length: 52.5 ft or 16 m**

 **Width: 104.9 ft or 32 m**

 **Weight: 1005.8 Tons**

* * *

Wiz: While a RAY's exact weight is unknown, when compared to a Metal Gear REX which weighs 557 tons, we can estimate it's weight to be over 1000 tons.

 **Boomstick: And that wasn't even his final form!**

Wiz: Right. Raiden eventually got a newer, better cyborg body which was even more powerful.

They see Raiden's new body and, to Kirby's, Junior's, and Pit's drooling mouths and widened eyes, it does look a lot better than the one they just saw.

 **Boomstick: Strong enough to flip this giant thing, rip off its building-sized sword and then fight a duel with it. And finish it off at blinding speed! I mean what in the actual Hell?!**

And Boomstick wasn't joking. Raiden did all of that to a Metal Gear EXCELSUS, at least that's what Snake called. It definitely made everyone in the room doubt that they can even last a minute against Raiden.

* * *

 **MURAMASA HIGH-FREQUENCY BLADE**

 **Vibrations destabilize target's molecular bonds**

 **Faster vibration rate than Raiden's original HF Blade**

 **High uptake rate**

 **Originally forged in 16th century**

 **Previously owned by Sam Rodrigues**

 **ID Locked**

 **Cuts through nanomachines, son! (This got a few chuckle from the Smashers)**

* * *

Wiz: When he's not wielding building-sized blades, Raiden wields a high-frequency blade called the Murasama. Originally forged in the 16th century the Murasama was re outfitted with high-frequency technology. By creating a powerful current through the blade that vibrates at intense speeds, it weakens its target's molecular bonds, forcibly slicing through almost anything.

Now this worried them more. Since Raiden's an expert swordsmen, this got the sword fights', including Shulk, doubts on fighting since their swords don't have anything to withstand his, especially Samus who feared that her suit may be destroyed by the Murasama. Everyone else thought that the sword Raiden's wielding was both scary and cool, heck, even Snake feared that sword might to powerful for him to wield, even though he IS a cyborg now.

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 2 - RAY Escapes*)**

 **Boomstick: And if that's not deadly enough for you, Raiden can activate a super-mode called Zandatsu. This causes Raiden's perception of time to slow anywhere from 50 to 90%, giving plenty of time to chop through his foes as precisely or as rapidly as he'd like.**

"Okay, I'm gonna say it, Wolverine's gonna lose." Ike said.

"Agreed." Marth, Link and Roy both say.

Wiz: He can take this a step further by deactivating his pain inhibitors. Allowing intense agony from wounds to envelop his senses causes him to lose himself in his old Jack the Ripper personality. This "Ripper Mode" radically boosts his already insane speed and strength.

This got Snake shocked. But, not before a new scene came in the picture.

 **(A/N: This is where I started makes things a little different, instead of something original, I brought it a some big scenes from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance to make it a big and gruesome.)**

 _Monsoon: You aren't the only one to grow up on the killing fields. War is a cruel parent, but an effective teacher. Its final lesson is carved deep in my psyche: that this world, and all of its people, are diseased. Free will is a myth. Religion is a joke. We are all pawns of something even greater: memes, the DNA of the soul. They shape our will. They are the culture. They are everything we pass on. Expose someone to anger long enough, they will learn to hate. They become a carrier. Envy, greed, despair: all memes, all passed along._

Everyone begins to narrowed this guy. Apparently this guy is one person that talks trash about the world economy and memes. This isn't something you should talk about, especially coming from a cyborg killer.

 _Raiden: How about "full of shit"? Is that a meme?_

"You tell him, Raiden!" Junior called out.

 _Monsoon: You can't fight nature, Jack. Wind blows, rain falls, and the strong prey upon the weak. Sam tells me you see your weapon as a "tool": something that saves lives, a means of justice. Now, there's a pretty meme! Exquisite! It spared you the burden of all the lives you've taken, absolved you of guilt when you enjoyed it._

Now they're really starting to hate this guy already. First, he talks trash about the world, now he mocks Raiden and his aligment of fighting. That went too far. Hell, even Snake, Corrin, Shulk and Marth thought so too.

 _Monsoon: That is, until the illusion was broken. Don't be ashamed. It's only nature, running it's course. You have no choices to make. Nothing to answer for. *Pulls out his two sais, the "Dystopia"* You can die with a clear conscience. *Begins to fight Raiden*_

Everyone now growls at Monsoon.

 _Raiden: You're right...about me, I mean (This surprises everyone). I knew something was... off. After the Patriots, I thought I could walk off the battlefield and into a normal life... but here I am, surrounded by death, arguing philosophy with terrorists. I told myself this was about justice, about protecting the weak... but I was wrong._

Everyone were left stunned after what Raiden said. "Raiden..." Snake said, beginning to frown. Understanding what he meant, he wanted to leave the past behind and begin to move forward to the future but instead, his past continues to haunt and now, to him, he still cannot protect those that he needed to save in his fights. He's still a downer.

 _Monsoon: *Chuckles* Then you admit it?_

 _Raiden: I learned young that killing your enemies felt good. Really good._ _ **(Pikachu: Okay, I don't like where this is going.)**_ _In America, my friends, my family...they helped me forget the devil inside... but who am I kidding? I was born to kill! *Pounds the cement floor*_

"Raiden..." Kirby said, sadly. Everyone now started to feel sorry for the guy, especially Snake, he tried his best to help him but, seeing him like this, he looked like he's helpless.

 _Raiden: The bit about my sword, that "means of justice" stuff? I guess I just needed something to keep "the Ripper" in check when I was knee-deep in bodies..._

 _Monsoon: You..._

That got Snake's attention, see what Raiden might do.

 _Raiden: But you..all this...is a wake-up call to what I really believe...what I really am._

 _Monsoon: What are you saying?_

Everyone looks at him, awaiting for what he's trying to say.

 _Raiden: I'm saying Jack is back!_

This immediately shocks as they now see Raiden, now returning to his Jack the Ripper persona, now attempting to get up and fight once, but of course Monsoon got other plans.

 _Monsoon: Kill him!_

That's where one of two unfortunate cyborgs came in and stabbed him to the chest. Everyone both wince and cringe by seeing this, but Raiden of course didn't even flinch, but suddenly he started to laugh. This got Sam and Monsoon surprised.

 _Raiden: Doktor. Turn off my pain inhibitors._

 _Doktor: *Appearing from screen* What? This... This is madness! You-_

 _Raiden: DO IT!_

"Oh boy." Pit said, starting to get intense.

"I don't like where this is going." Pikachu said, looking quite frightened.

 _Doktor: *Hesitated* All right..._

With that, Doktor started typing up from his lab computer and Raiden suddenly felt a surge of pain fueled in his body as his pain inhibitors were turned off. With it, he begins to pull out the sword the cyborg stab him with.

 _Raiden: Pain... This is why I fight._

With that much strength, he finally pulls out the sword and blood was spilled out of him. The pain was fueled within him as his red aura was flowing around him.

 _Raiden: This is my normal. My nature._

"...Raiden..." Snake said in disbelief, after witnessing what Raiden has done.

 _Monsoon: You've lost your mind._

There, he sends his cyborgs to attack Raiden, but he outsmarted one of them by stabbing one by the hand with his own sword when he tried to take his sword, and then he picks up his sword and bifurcates two unfortunate cyborgs with a single swing. He then proceeds to knock down the remaining cyborg, stab his hand to the ground, slice off his arm and promptly bifurcating him as well.

 _Raiden: *chuckles darkly**points his bloodstained blade at Sam and Monsoon* Who's next?_

After seeing that, a lot of the Smashers were either disgusted and/or terrified of Raiden returning to his "Jack the Ripper" personality.

"That's freaky." Luigi stated.

"You said it." Mario replied.

"I would never image that he did for a dark past he tries to leave behind." Sonic commented.

"Me neither." Marth replied.

"Agreed." Robin nodded.

"..." Snake didn't say anything after witnessing that bloodstained battle. Samus, noticing his behavior, felt sorry for him after seeing his friend returning to that dark persona. She just imagine that if she's a cyborg she would stick to fighting what she believes in and never change to her 'dark persona'.

 **Boomstick: But it comes at a price...you know, aside from the whole pain and insanity thing.**

 _Raiden:*cackles maliciously at Monsoon*_

 **Boomstick: These enhanced modes rely on a fuel supply, and using them burns through it at a rapid pace.**

Wiz: Raiden can only carry enough fuel to sustain these modes for a very limited time, and relies on absorbing more fuel cell electrolytes from enemy cyborgs. Plus his blood is not natural, and must be changed regularly, like the oil in a car.

"So I guess he's really a machine now, huh?" Pit points out.

 **Boomstick But still...**

 _Raiden: *speaking through a speaker; holding his sword between his teeth* I am lightning... The rain transformed. *proceeds to electrocute the soldiers in his way*_

 **Boomstick: Worth it!**

After that's done, everyone put their thoughts into what they think about him. A lot of them thought that he was cool and awesome and, yet at the same time, quite terrifying. Shulk, Corrin and Snake were still intrigued by the sword Raiden's currently wielding. Kirby, Bowser Jr., and Pit were gestured by his cyborg body and everyone else felt sorry for him for losing his parents and was fought in the war in the young age of 10, and feared that since his 'Ripper Mode' resort back to his 'Jack the Ripper' persona, this fight might become intense for both and Logan.

Now on the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Raiden**

 **Ness: Wolverine**

 **Mega Man: Raiden**

 **Pikachu: Raiden**

 **Toon Link: Raiden**

 **Young Link: Raiden**

 **Pichu: Raiden**

 **Jigglypuff: Wolverine**

 **Popo: Raiden**

 **Nana: Wolverine**

 **Villager: Raiden**

 **Sonic: Raiden**

 **Yoshi: Raiden**

 **Lucas: Raiden**

 **Pit: Raiden**

 **Pac-man: Raiden**

 **Samus: Raiden**

 **Bowser Jr.: Raiden**

 **Link: Wolverine**

 **Mario: Wolverine**

 **Luigi: Wolverine**

 **Cloud: Raiden**

 **Corrin: Raiden**

 **Lucina: Raiden**

 **Robin: Raiden**

 **Marth: Raiden**

 **Roy: Raiden**

 **Ike: Raiden**

 **Shulk: Raiden**

 **Snake: Raiden**

And now, for the rest:

 **Wolverine: 6**

 **Raiden: 24**

Whoa, that's a lot of votes for the cyborg ninja, guess they want him to win. Well then, time to see if it's true.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Taking place in a tropical city containing ancient architecture and filled with Gekkos, Raiden is seen leaping on rooftops before landing on the streets, his impact crumbling it.

"The animation there looks so cool." Pac-man stated.

"I like the graphics." Mega Man says.

"Same." Ness replies.

 **(*Cues: Exo - Brandon Yates*)**

He sees a destroyed Gekko and then encounters one of the giant monsters. Raiden takes out his Muramasa, ready to cut it, but Wolverine leaps off a building and slices the giant Gekko in two, and it explodes.

 _Raiden: Who the hell are you? Get out of my way!_

Raiden's mask comes on as he readies a battle stance.

 _Wolverine: Fat chance bub!_

Wolverine gets his claws out.

 _Wolverine: You're next!_

"Well, that's a weird way to start a fight..." Corrin said.

"You said it." Link nodded.

Time to see who's a better soldier with a blade.

 **FIGHT!**

Both charge at each other and start slicing, with Raiden getting a good slash on Logan and drawing blood. He's able to block Wolverine's multi slash and counters it. He tries cutting through Wolverine diagonally, but his sword stops at Wolverine's skeleton.

 _Raiden: What?_

"Uh-oh." Kirby said.

Wolverine counters it and pushes back Raiden's blade, then stabs Raiden in the stomach. Raiden looks at his wound.

"Ooh." Ness, Sonic, Link and Shulk winced.

"Ouch." Luigi, Snake, Mega Man and Pac-man cringed.

"That's gotta hurt." Ike, Marth, Roy and Robin flinched.

 _Raiden: Who... what are you?_

 _Wolverine: Gotta admit, that hurt._

Wolverine's cuts heal as Raiden rips the fuel cell electrolyte from one of the fallen Metal Gears and absorbs it.

"Oh well, back to square one." Ness said, pointing out that the two fighters are back in their physical condition, thus, staring the second round.

 _Wolverine: Nice trick Voltron! I'm actually more human than you! *takes out claws* And that's saying something..._

"I really like the sound Wolverine makes with the claws. It never gets old, I don't know why." Nana says.

 _Raiden: Let's dance!_

Raiden dashes forward and gets a couple of stabs and slashes on Wolverine. Wolverine tries attacking back but it is blocked as Raiden delivers a massive combo that kicks him into a bus. Raiden leaps to higher grounds as Wolverine's wounds heal. He starts sniffing around when he doesn't see his opponent.

"Oh, right. Wolverine has animal like senses." Pit said.

"That's quite useful against opponents with stealth capability." Robin points out.

 _Wolverine: No use hiding, bub._

He's able to dodge Raiden's stealth attack and delivers a large stab to the cyborg.

"Ooh!" Some of the fighters winced.

"Ah. F**K!" Some of them swear.

 _Wolverine: The nose knows._

"Okay, I'll admit, that's a pretty cool line." Pit commented.

He slams Raiden onto the ground and delivers a Berserker Barrage-like combo of attacks.

 _Wolverine: You're done._

The conclusion of the combo sends Raiden flying back. Wolverine leaps forward to stab him again, but Raiden avoids it and jumps onto higher ground. He looks at his injuries.

"Raiden's not looking to good." Kirby said.

"With no other fuel cells to re-energize him and his injuries, he's gonna have to improvise." Samus added.

Then looks downward, only to see Wolverine climbing the building by repeatedly stabbing it.

 _Raiden and some of the Smashers: What?_

Wolverine delivers an uppercut that knocks Raiden's mask off. The two clash again until Raiden knocks Wolverine into the air and produces an attack that slashes Wolverine multiple times in place.

 _Raiden: I will end you!_

Wolverine is seemingly knocked out prompting Raiden to start walking away, but he gets up and starts healing from his injuries.

"I'll admit that Logan can't give up a fight that easy, but this is going too far." Ike stated

"Man, Wolverine doesn't give up so easily." Pit said.

"So does his healing factor." Ness added.

"Guess that only makes him the strongest Marvel hero in all Marvel times." Cloud commented.

"Guess so." Shulk replied.

 _Raiden: Are you some kind of cyborg?_

 _Wolverine: Well, *unsheathes claws* my bones are coated in the strongest metal around. Does that count?_

"Uh... yeah, I think it does count." Toon Link says.

"I dunno. If I recall correctly, cyborgs are supposed to have mechanical body parts and limbs." Ness says.

"Well, he did say his bones are made entirely out of metal, so I think it does counts." Robin said.

"Fair enough." Ness replied.

They start going at it again as Wolverine blocks one of Raiden's attacks.

 _Raiden: I'll just have to swing harder then!_

He stabs Wolverine with the Murasama, but it stays in place and Wolverine takes the opportunity to deliver some devastating hits.

 _Wolverine: Taste adamantium!_

"Whoa man! Did he just attack Raiden while the sword is still in him?" Pit asked.

"That's definitely cool!" Kirby said.

"Yet, at the same time, disturbing." Ness replied.

Raiden uses kicks and electricity to gain the upper hand and retrieves his blade. He knocks Wolverine high into the air and then combos him onto the street.

"Hey I just noticed something... Raiden can use his sword with his feet." Kirby said.

"Yeah, me too." Lucas said.

"Well, Raiden was remodel as a cyborg and he learned quite with a sword than a gun so, there's that." Snake explained.

"Oookay. I don't know how that works... But that's sound cool!" Pit replied.

"You said it." Shulk replied.

Wolverine gets up as his wounds start healing.

"Damn. That healing factor of his is gonna be a major problem for Raiden." Ike commented.

"Not to mention he can fight for days without exhaustion." Lucina added.

 _Wolverine: Ouch! All right Terminator, now you've got me mad!_

 **(*Cues: X-Men Anime - Intro Theme)**

Wolverine enters berserker mode and screams out loudly.

"Uh-oh..." The Young Smashers said in unison.

"Oh shit..." Everyone else, well some of them, said in unison

He leaps high into the air and cuts off one of Raiden's arms.

 _Raiden: Shit! Not again!_

"Again?! You mean he get his arm cut off before?" Pit asked.

"Well, once or twice." Snake answered.

Wolverine then stabs Raiden hard in the chest.

 _Wolverine: Good night, RoboCop!_

 **(*Cues: Devil May Cry 4 - Let's Just See*)**

As the claws are stabbed deep through Raiden, he feels a rush and slowly tilts up his head as his eye glows red.

"Oh boy, here it comes..." Ness said, knowing what's next for Raiden.

Snake clenched his fist, seeing that he's entering 'Ripper Mode'.

He has entered his Jack the Ripper state.

 _Raiden: Pain! This is why I fight!_

Raiden headbutts Wolverine away prompting him to scream.

 _Raiden: Hahaha it's time for Jack the Ripper, to let 'er rip!_

Both counter each other's attacks and lay a multitude of blows on each other. Wolverine is severely injured from the clash severely slowing him down.

"Oh no..." Some of the fighters said, knowing what's coming next.

Raiden does a low kick that knocks him into the air and performs a cut strong enough to slice off Wolverine's head, which he slashes dozens of times at once, cutting it into pieces as he laughs and kicks the pieces.

Everyone had their jaws dropped. Decapitation was bad enough, but Raiden, being axe crazy due his old persona, slices it more.

 **KO!**

Raiden walks over to pick up his arm as Wolverine's body lies in the street.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Theme (Skateboarding Remix)*)**

 **Boomstick, Kirby, Ness, Pit, Junior and Shulk: Oh my god...**

Wiz: Because of Wolverine's adamantium skeleton and stubborn healing factor, he was able to hang in there despite Raiden's clearly superior speed and strength.

* * *

 **COMPARISON**

 **Wolverine**

 **\+ Higher Durability**

 **\+ More Experience**

 **\+ Senses countered stealth**

 **\+ Better Martial Artist Skills**

* * *

 **Raiden**

 **\+ Better control over battlefield**

 **\+ Blade Mode deduces weak points**

 **\+ HF Blade beats Adamantium**

 **\+ Longer Range**

 **\+ Faster**

 **\+ More versatile**

 **\+ Immensely stronger**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He could've even kept it up until Raiden ran out of fuel, if it weren't for one important question...**

"Which is?" Ness said, raising an eyebrow.

 **Boomstick: "Could the high frequency blade cut adamantium?"**

"That's... actually a good question." Kirby said.

"Could Raiden's sword really cut down adamantium?" Lucina said in question.

Wiz: To answer that question we dug deep into Marvel Comics history and found Misty Knight...

They then see a young, older looking lady with a weird, afro looking haircut.

Wiz: ...a lesser known Marvel heroine with a bionic arm made of Antarctic Vibranium.

They all ignored the "lesser known heroine" part and became to took interested on the "Antarctic Vibranium."

Wiz: This anti-metal emanates vibrations which weaken its target's molecular bonds, exactly like Raiden's high frequency blade. Like the Murasama, this can destabilize and break any metal, including adamantium.

"Ooooooh." Kirby and Ness said, finally getting it.

"And there you have it." Pikachu said.

"Huh. An anti-metal that has the same properties as Raiden's blade. Interesting." Snake said.

 **Boomstick: And while in Jack the Ripper mode, Raiden can strike with enough force to cut through buildings and machines built to survive nuclear wars.**

Wiz: With that much strength behind a sword like that, plus Raiden's speed and technology advantage, Wolverine's supposedly indestructible skeleton met its match.

Everyone agrees. With Raiden's power, Wolverine will be cut down with someone stronger with a blade.

 **Boomstick: Any way you slice it, Raiden just had the right gear for the job.**

"Meh." Kirby and Pikachu commented on Boomstick's pun. "Not too bad, but.. not so great either." Pikachu added.

Wiz: The winner is Raiden.

* * *

Everyone clapped for Raiden's victory. Guess their votes for Raiden have payed off.

"What do you know? Raiden won." Snake said.

"Yes, he's quite a formidable opponent." Corrin commented.

"Not to mention he's very powerful with a blade." Marth replied.

"Man, I wish I could meet a guy like that." Shulk said.

Before anyone could say anything, the preview for the next battle has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle!**

 _Announcer: Welcome everyone, to today's extravaganza!_

Lights begins to appear in the stadium where everyone seems to be cheering for someone famous.

 _Announcer: Well, here he is! Worldwide Martial Arts Champion! Hercule Satan!_

That got Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, and Yoshi's attentions. "Did he just say..." Ness began.

"...Hercule Satan?!" Kirby said, shocked.

As they continued watching, they see the said Champion on stage and done a lot things to impress the audience, like ripping a phonebook and punching a hole to a bus.

"I don't believe this." Ness grunted.

Outside of the TV, we see 4 characters of DBZ (Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Chichi) watching his live show.

 _Master Roshi: That's just sad. *Sips his cup of tea*_

 _Chichi: It sure is. Somebody could've used that bus._

Everyone looks at her oddly. Then, a image to his face appear as the message says: **HERCULE SATAN HAS ARRIVED!**

"Oh great, our worst fears has come true. Mr. Satan is joining Death Battle." Pikachu groaned.

"Un-be-freaking-lievable." Yoshi grunted.

"Well, I hope this battle doesn't ruin the Death Battle reputation, because he might ruin this for." Ness replied.

"What do you think guys?" Kirby said, while turning his head to the others, but only he found both the Mario Bros., the Fire Emblem Warriors, Samus, Snake, Shulk, Captain Falcon, and Link disappeared into thin air. "Huh? Where'd they go?" He asked.

The others found him gone as well. "I thought they were just here." Ness said.

"Uh," They turned to Sonic as he begins to speak. "They left a few seconds ago, either they got better things do or they didn't want to Mr. Satan's battle."

They groaned. So, with no other choice, Kirby pulls out the next disc, puts it in and and hits play.

* * *

 **There you go! What did you think of that? So, like it or hate it! I don't care, just to let you know! So, another chapter will be coming up soon, so get ready for it!**

 **Okay, see ya! Ciao!**


	54. Episode 53 - Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki

**Hey guys! It's me again! Here a new episode for Death Battle everyone wants to see. Also, I may or may not post new episode because my family and I going to California for three days (from Thursday to Saturday) for my nephew's birthday, so I may or may not finish some of the episodes in time. But not to worry, I'll something out, just sit tight. Thanks. Also, Disclaimer:**

 **Hercule Satan and Dragon Ball Franchise Belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Dan Hibiki and Street Fighter Franchise belongs to Capcom.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

 **Episode 53 - Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki**

Kirby pulls out the next disc, puts it in and and hits play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: "A good martial artist does not become tense, but ready. Not thinking, yet not dreaming. Ready for whatever may come." - Bruce Lee

"Yup, that's a great quote from the great Bruce Lee." Ness said with a smile.

"He's actually good for a martial artist." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: But some fighters are dumb enough to ignore the legendary Bruce Lee's words, like Hercule Satan, the World Martial Arts Champion.**

Wiz: And Dan Hibiki, the Saikyo Street Fighter.

"Ugh, Dan Hibiki. He's the worst." Pac-man complicated.

"Same goes for Mr. Satan, he's even worster." Ness complicated also.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: A Hero's Desperation - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai*)**

Wiz: The Earth was in danger, the future of mankind threatened by a monster named Cell. All would be lost unless a hero could best him in the ring of champions.

"Oh boy, here it comes." Pikachu said, rolling his eyes, knowing what he might say after that.

 **Boomstick: The hope of the world lay on the shoulders, and afro, of one man, Hercule Satan.**

They then see a tall man of a rather muscular and hirsute physique. His black curly Afro, mustache, and well trimmed sideburns are among his most recognizable traits, as well as his cleft chin. He's typically is seen in his brown martial arts uniform, but has been known to wear more luxurious clothing when resting or making public appearances. His gi is often accented with white cape depending on which gi he dons, and his notably hairy chest and arms are usually displayed openly.

 **Hercule Satan**

"I knew it." Pikachu groaned.

"What a idiot." Ness grunted.

"Hm." Kirby huffed.

Sonic, the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Pit, Villager, Junior Pac-man, and Mega Man saw this and sees how their expressions are very negative to Hercule. "Okay, I get that you guys are Dragon Ball Z fans, but why do you guys hate this Mr. Satan guy anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Why won't we? I mean, he's nothing but a credit hanging fake who always boasting how strong he is and kept telling everyone he's the world champion." Pikachu ranted.

"And he keeps saying all the Kamehameha attacks, Dodon Rays, and every other attacks that we're seen on TV were all staged, fakes, and most of all tricks." Ness complicated.

"Not to mention he keeps bragging to everyone on how Mr. Satan defeated Cell, when it was actually Gohan who killed Cell blasted him off to space." Kirby exclaimed.

"He's nothing but a credit hanging moron who clearly hasn't no better fighting prowess and, to top it all off, he's a complete weakling." Yoshi boasted.

Everyone then sweatdropped as they saw the four boys have very stern faces, then turning to Toon Link and Young Link as Sonic asked, "Do they always act like this when that Satan guy appears?"

"Apparently yes," Young Link said. "Whenever Mr. Satan was mentioned, they get really upset and mad that he keeps people think he's a hero, which he clearly isn't."

"Frankly, they all started to feel negative towards him." Toon Link added.

"Okay. We get that, but why do they think that he's weak?" Popo asked.

"You'll find out." YL answered.

"When?" Jigglypuff asked.

"In about..." TL replied as he begins to count down, "3... 2... 1..."

Right on cue, Cell slaps him so hard Hercule flies into a mountain side.

"Oh..." Popo said.

This got Kirby and Ness chuckling at Hercule's misfortunate.

 **Boomstick and Pikachu: Yeah... we're screwed.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Mark**

 **Age: 38**

 **Height: 6'2" | 188 cm**

 **Weight: 208 lbs | 94 kg**

 **The "Undisputed" Martial Arts Champion of the World**

 **One of the richest people on Earth**

 **Hides a fear of those who use ki**

 **Loves eating spaghetti (Kirby: Hmm...** **spaghetti.)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: DBZ - Ano Yo De Faito*)**

Wiz: Officially, Mr. Satan is the World Martial Arts Champion and chosen savior of humanity... or so he would have you believe.

"See?! This is what we're talking about?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: Hey if I could lie that well I'd make everybody think I'm king of the world too, or even.. God. Muhahahaha.**

"Yeah, right..." Ness groaned, while rolling his eyes, thinking that idea of him being king of the world or a god is stupid.

Wiz: But before he was the "Hero of the People", Mr. Satan went by... Mark.

"Huh?" Everyone were abit surprised as they didn't expected Hercule to be called by his real name.

Wiz: Eager to learn, Mark sought to master the art of combat.

 **Boomstick: Young Mark honed his skills in the Dojo, Satan Castle, which sounds awesome, but sadly, no, he was not actually trained by the Devil, I looked it up.**

"Thank god, that would've been ugly." Pit said in relief.

Wiz: Turns out, he was naturally gifted in martial arts, mostly due to his, strangely good luck.

"Ah-ha! So, he was trained to fight out of pride luck!" Pikachu said, bashfully.

"That actually makes sense." Pit said, being self-conscious.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like when he won his first World Championship, after his rival got food poisoning, *in a sarcastic tone* that's not suspicious at all.**

"Yeah, how very suspicious indeed." Ness said, sarcastically.

Wiz: Victory in hand, Mark took the stage name Mr. Satan in honor of his Dojo, and to sound better for the cameras. His victories and explosive personality quickly rocketed him to a life of wealth, fame and luxury.

 **(*Cues: Completely Outnumbered - DBZ Resurrection F*)**

 **Boomstick: ...Which almost came to an end when he and his master got drunk and made fun of some random guy's pony tail. Turns out this random guy just so happened to be a superpowered immortal mercenary, who then murdered his master.**

They then see a man with small, beady eyes, a pointed nose, a small thin mustache, with his black hair in a ponytail. He wears a pink chang pao (Chinese men's longcoat, also known as a changshan) with the kanji for satsu ("kill") on the front. This got Kirby, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi scared.

"Oh my god... Mercenary Tao!" Ness shouted in fear.

"They insult Tao?! Bad move guys!" Pikachu yelled.

Everyone else saw this and then turned to the Links for more info until TL answered, "Mercenary Tao is an assassin whose extremely sadistic and evil in his actions. He works for the Red Ribbon Army and likes to kill people for fun and has absolutely no qualms in regards to murdering children."

This ultimately shocks them. "That's awful." Jigglypuff said in grieve.

"Yeah, it is." Pikachu said. "Luckily, Mr. Satan was still due to his 'luck'."

 **Boomstick: Remember kids, sticks and stones may break your bones, but words should never be used against a tree surfing murderer.**

The Young Smashers, including Pit, took noted of that.

Wiz: From that day forward, Mr. Satan swore he would never fight anyone whose identity was a secret or who seemed out of his league.

"Well, that's a start." Sonic commented.

"Keep watching." Ness said, bluntly.

 **Boomstick: Seemed to forget about that when Cell showed up.**

"Oh, nevermind then." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: Anyway somewhere along the line, Mr. Satan married a lady named Miguel, and after a round or two in the ovarian ring, had a daughter. Oh and then his wife died.**

Wiz: Wow, come on Boomstick, show some tact.

"Yeah, show some respect on other people, man." Sonic argued.

"Yeah, though I'm not surprised that his wife died and nobody knows the face of Videl's mother until, oh say never." Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: *coughs* Despite his grief, Mr. Satan never let his loss interrupt his... lifestyle.

(*Cues: DBZ - Mr. Satan Theme*)

 **Boomstick: He filled the hole in his life the only way he knew how. With more martial arts!**

"Oh good god!" Ness and Pikachu facepalmed.

"Oh come on!" Kirby and Yoshi exclaimed.

* * *

 **FIGHTING STYLE**

 **Philosophy includes:**

 **\- Daily training**

 **\- Pushing one's limits**

 **\- "Having a wild time all the time"**

 **Dynamite Kick**

 **Megaton Punch**

 **Can use Rapid Movement Technique**

 **Highly skilled at deception**

 **\- Faking stomach aches**

 **\- Playing off mistakes as intentional strategies**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He mastered techniques like his Dynamite Kick and his Megaton Punch, which sounds like they would make you explode or something epic like that...**

Wiz:..but they're actually just regular kicks and punches. He really only named them so he could scream awesome words while fighting. Hey, this is anime after all!

"We know!" The four grumbled.

 **Boomstick: I feel more than a little underwhelmed by this guy right now.**

"Don't..." Ness grunted.

Wiz: Well Mr. Satan's techniques were enough for him to legitimately win the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, becoming the champion of the world and the chosen savior to battle Cell. But we already know how that went.

Everyone else knew that as well as a clip of Cell bitch slapping Hercule shows up again. This got both Kirby, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi chuckling in amusement. The rest just facepalmed by this scene.

"Yeah, I can see why you hate this guy." Sonic mumbled.

 **Boomstick: Heh, I could watch that over and over. In fact...**

The clip plays six times at once. The four boys laughed out loud for seeing this scene six times, they must really like it. Everyone watched them laugh while sweatdrops were poured by their heads.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh heh, get away from me bitch.**

This got Jigglypuff and Nana upset, feeling quite upset by what Boomstick said.

 **(*Cues: DBZ - Saika! Tenka-Ichi Budokai*)**

Wiz: Mr. Satan actively avoids fighting people who clearly outclass him, mostly to save his own reputation.

"Of course, that's the one thing I hate the most about this guy." Ness ranted. "He just avoids fights against stronger than him."

"See, total wimp! Right there!" Pikachu points out.

 **Boomstick: The first time he saw people flying and shooting beams out of their hands, he thought it was a bunch of cheap tricks and pyrotechnics.**

"And that's another reason why I hate Hercule. He thinks everything he's around him is a trick." Ness complicated.

"Clearly he keeps seeing all the epic stuff as stage profs." Young Link replied.

"Like literally." Toon Link added.

 **Boomstick: Even after seeing the most epic Kamehameha beam struggle of all time, he still denied everything.**

 _Hercule: It's a trick! It's all a trick I swear! Someday I'll bring it all to light! I will!_

 _Caroni: I can't believe that you're still saying that!_

"Okay, now I see why you guys hate this guy." Sonic said, now understanding the problem.

"What a dumbass." Junior muttered.

"Jackass is more appropriate." Pac-man muttered also.

 **Boomstick: But just in case he finds himself in over his head, Mr. Satan is packing an assortment of capsules containing jetpacks, disguised explosives and even missile launchers. Man if those existed in real life, it'd be a TSA nightmare.**

Everyone nodded in that statement. To Ness, Hercule's capsule are like his emergency packages in case danger comes his way, and since these capsule are outside items that are illegal in the tournament, he's goona need if he'll survive.

Wiz: If there's anything he's good at, it's public performance. He often weasels his way out of dangerous scenarios with lame excuses like faking stomachaches and somehow the entire world buys his crap every single time.

Kirby, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi all nodded sternly after that statement. He'll make any lame excuses and people just buy his carp entire time he sees a big and powerful and a pretty strong

 _Hercule: I did it! For years I've been trying to perfect a variation of the Megaton punch that uses latent energy that causes a delayed reaction to catch my opponent off guard!_

 _*The crowd cheers except for the Z-Warriors and their families.*_

"Wow, that is just... wow." Pit said in disbelief.

"We told you he was a fake." Kirby moaned.

 **Boomstick: When in doubt, work the crowd. I love all of you!**

Wiz: Who are you talking to?

 **Boomstick: Every. single. one of you. Like and subscribe!**

 **(*Cues: DBZ - Mr. Satan Themeagain*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can pull four tour buses by himself**

 **Ripped three phone books at once**

 **Ran behind a gunman faster than his eye could see**

 **Won the World Martial Arts tournament up to 26 times... most of the time by cheating (Pikachu: Ah-Ha! I knew it!)**

 **Cell hit him into a cliff and merely hit his head a little (This cause Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi and Ness to laugh.)**

* * *

Wiz: Mr. Satan is a master of deception, an excellent actor, and a complete fraud. **(Pikachu: Ha! We told he was a fake!)** Still he is strong enough to rip three phone books in half and pull four buses by himself, and once he actually moved faster than the untrained eye can see, but forgot bullets move fast too.

"Okay, I get the other two, but running at that normal speed, that's stupid." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: Well if I have to say something nice about the guy, at least he's not Yamcha.**

Wiz: Mr. Satan has won the Martial Arts Tournament of Worlds 26 times, although only one of them was legitimate.

"Completely legitimate." Ness mumbled in disappointment.

"Hey, someone has to make the tournament very convincing." Sonic said.

 **Boomstick: Yeah the other times he rigged it and had Mr. Buu kick everyone's ass and then lose to him on purpose.**

Wiz: Still it's pretty impressive that he managed to befriend one of the most dangerous and untamed monsters in the Dragonball universe.

"The monster being Majin Buu." Ness interjected as he sees him being friends the said pink monster.

"The monster that fought Kirby in one of the early episodes?" Pit asked.

"The very same." Kirby grunted.

 **Boomstick: Oh and one time he convinced the whole world's population to stick their hands in the air and then wave them around like they just don't care... but whatever.**

Wiz and Ness: Boomstick, that saved the world!

Boomstick: Meh.

Wiz: Mr. Satan is motivated by three things: Money, fame, and his daughter, who he seems to prize above all else.

"Well, that's actually good, aside with the money and fame." Ness commented.

"At least he still got his daughter." Said Kirby.

 **Boomstick: He may be a bit of a con artist, but no matter what he's up against, Mr. Satan finds a way to rise above his fears through his own bravery. Wait did I just say bravery? I meant thick headedness and straight up stupidity.**

"Thank you!" Kriby, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi cried.

Mr. Satan is then seen trying to jump high off a cliff, but falls down and injures himself.

 _Hercule: Ow! The pain! Ow. Ugh._

After that's done, everyone has been giving a lot of though on Hercule. Both Kirby, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi liked the guy because of all the things he did for lying and take credits of all the wins he got. Sonic and Pit find his fighting style to be lacking due to his martial art skills and weak tactics and the rest find him as a complete dimwit for boasting some of the victory he never earn. But that's Hercule for ya.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

For the next scene, they see a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a a traditional pink karate gi with a black undershirt.

"Oh great, this guy..." Pac-man moaned.

"Dan Hibiki..." Both Ness and Sonic muttered at the same time.

 **Dan Hibiki**

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Dan Theme*)**

Wiz: Conceptualized in retaliation of SNK's blatant ripoff of Capcom's characters (Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia), Dan Hibiki was always meant to be a complete joke.

"Well, sometimes..." Pac-man muttered.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Born: November 25th in Hong Kong**

 **Height: 5'10" | 177 cm**

 **Weight: 163 lbs | 74 kg**

 **Rumored descendant of the vampire Donovan Baine (Which made everyone stunned)**

 **Designed as a parody of SNK's Street Fighter ripoff characters**

 **His gi was turned pink when he mixed colors while doing laundry (This made everyone facepalmed)**

 **Boomstick: Dan had no natural talent in fighting people, but his father Go Hibiki was a martial arts master with his own dojo.**

* * *

"I take it that his father is a expert martial artist?" Sonic said.

"I guess..." Pac-man answered.

"I don't know if I'm either impress or just really unimpress." Ness said.

"Try both." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: One day, Go's dojo was visited by Sagat, an enforcer of the crime syndicate, Shadaloo.

"Wait a minute, Sagat?!" Kirby said in surprised.

"Isn't he the guy who mastered Muay Tai Kickboxing and was almost kill by Ryu due to the Dark Hado?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep, same one." Mega Man said.

"Why is he in Mr. Hibiki's Dojo?" Toon Link asked.

"We'll find that out that out soon." Sonic replied.

Wiz: As an advocate of justice, Go refused to be intimidated by the crime lord and stood up to him the only way he knew how...

"Which is?" Pikachu said, rasinig an eyebrow.

 **Boomstick: By kicking his fricking eye out!**

This shocks them more. "Wow, dude. That's brutal." Sonic said, stunned.

"Well, that would explained why he was wearing that eyepatch in the first place." Mega Man said.

 **Boomstick: Then Sagat brutally beat him to death in front of his own son. That should teach you to mess with a 7'4" Muay Thai Monster.**

Wiz, Mega Man and Ness: It didn't...

"Of course, it didn't." Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: Enraged and distraught, Dan swore he would avenge his father's death. To do so he sought out a legendary dojo hidden in the wilderness of Japan.

They then see an old dojo in the middle of wilderness.

"That's it? That's the dojo?" Pikachu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kinda disappointing that an old dojo like that even exist within the forest." Junior said, disappointed.

 **Boomstick: This thing is more elusive than child support to my ex!**

"Again with the ex?! Come on!" Ness exclaimed.

(*Cues: Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Lake Run*)

And this is where things get a little surprising after they see Ryu and Ken in this scene.

 _Ryu: Seems like the more time we spend here, more questions arise._

 _Ken: Yeah, like who the hell is Dan?_

"Wait, isn't that Ryu and Ken?" Mega Man said, surprised to see them.

"Yeah, I didn't even imagine see them in the dojo." Pac-man said, intrigued.

Wiz: Against all odds, Dan found it. He was trained by its master Gouken, the same mentor who taught Ryu and Ken such legendary techniques such as the Hadouken and the Shoryuken.

"Wait, what?" Pikachu said, taken back.

"Does this mean that dojo belongs to Ryu's and Ken's master?" Kirby asked.

"I guess so." Ness answered.

"Well, you guess right." Everyone jumped as they turned around as they saw Ryu coming in the room.

"Oh, Ryu. It's only you." Lucas said, relief to see Ryu again.

"So, I take it that Dan was in the same class as you?" Junior asked.

"Well, yes and no." Ryu answered.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu said in question. Before he could answer, Wiz jumps and explains.

Wiz: Dan began the difficult journey of mastering the use of ki as a weapon of justice.

 **Boomstick: ...Until Gouken expelled him because he just... just sucked!**

Wiz: Well technically it was because Gouken didn't want his training only used for revenge, but, let's face it, he knew he was wasting his time.

"Wait, is this true?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Well, yes. Master Gouken didn't want to train him because of his heart is filled with pride and vengeance for his father," Ryu explains. "our teachings of the Ansatsuken wasn't used for killing and for revenge."

"So, in a way, he doesn't want him to train in the ways of killing his opponents, right?" Ness said.

"Yes." Ryu answered.

"Well, if I were him, I start quitting right now." Ness said, referring to Dan.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: However, Dan's determination for vengeance continued, he took the little he had learned from Gouken and ironically combined it with some Muay Thai.**

Wiz: This became his very own martial art, the Saikyo-Ryu fighting style.

Everyone stared at him and his suddenly mixed fighting style with revulsion. "You're joking, right?" Junior said.

"Afraid not." Ryu replied.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha 2 - Dan Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately while that sounds awesome, it didn't really work out...**

"I guess not..." Pit muttered.

* * *

 **SAIKYO FIGHTING STYLE**

 **Means "Strongest Style" (Pikachu: More like "Weak Style")**

 **A mixture of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken**

 **Gadoken "Self Way Fist"**

 **\- Shinku Gadoken "Quaking Air Self Way Fist"**

 **Koryuken "Dazzling Dragon Fist"**

 **\- Koryu Rekka "Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire"**

 **Dankukyaku**

 **Hissho Buraiken**

 **Frequent taunting**

* * *

Wiz: Dan's fighting style is well... it sucks! It's awful! There's absolutely nothing redeemable about it!

Wiz wasn't kidding, as they see Dan getting his ass kicked by a high school girl, who Ryu recognizes her as Sakura.

"Well, at least Wiz said it sucks. I mean, that his style of fighting... is awful." Jigglypuff

"It's stupid." Pikachu muttered.

"It's lousy." Pichu added.

"His fighting style is so awful, it shows no coordination and no motivation." Ness said.

"It's a complete joke." Sonic said.

"Well, to Dan, it's the only fighting style he ever need incase he wants to fight his opponents." Ryu stated.

"I still think it's stupid." Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: I mean he can use special moves like the Koryuken and the Dankukyaku...

"Seriously? Koryuken and Dankukyaku?" Ness said, disgusted.

"They're just stupid version of the moves Ryu and Ken uses." Pikachu added.

 **Boomstick: Which are like the dollar store versions of awesome stuff like the Shoryuken and the Tatsuma... whatever it's called.**

"Oh, for the love of-it's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Ness spatted.

Wiz: Also, Dankukyaku? Did he seriously name one of his moves after himself?

"YES!" Everyone, except Ryu, exclaimed in disgust.

 **Boomstick: Yeah he's pretty full of himself! Which is why the Saikyo's style's strongest technique is his excessive taunting. He can taunt while jumping, somehow increasing his air time, and somehow by focusing all his energy at once, Dan can perform a taunt so fearsome it will shock and amaze all who witness it just by being the most worthless thing they've ever seen. This is the Legendary Taunt!**

Everyone watches as Dan perform such a taunt.

 _Dan: Here I come! Hoyah! What's the problem? Don't underestimate me. I'm awesome! Woohoo! Piece of cake! (Constantly does rolls until he jumps and lands to do an awkward thumbs up pose)._

Everyone, except Ryu, facefaulted. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" Ness, Junior, Pikachu, Toon Link and Jigglypuff exclaimed loudly.

Wiz: Now Dan can manifest his ki into a fireball projectile called the Gadouken. In a way the Gadouken is symbolic of Dan himself.

 **Boomstick and Pikachu: Yeah, it's tiny, pathetic, and doesn't last very long.**

"Same goes for his Shinku Gadouken." Ness added.

(*Cues: Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Three Days, Three Nights*)

Wiz: Despite this, Dan tracked down his father's killer, and offered to make his left eye match his right. In turn Sagat politely offered to reunite father and son. The long awaited clash of fists began, a clash in which Dan was bent on retribution.

They, along with Ryu, watches as Dan fights against Sagat to see if Dan will defeat him or not.

 **Boomstick: Buuut...**

They watch the fight as Dan eventually beats Sagat.

 _Announcer: K.O.!_

 **Boomstick, Pikachu and Junior: ...Oh shit! he won!?**

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter Alpha 3 - Theme of Dan*)**

Wiz: Yes, Dan finally found the recompense he had sought for so long and trained his entire life for, because Sagat threw the fight in pity.

Everyone stared blankly at him on the screen, seeing he threw the match on purpose. "So... he threw the match on purpose...?" Pit said in disbelief.

"Yep." Pikachu said, stunned.

"But that would mean that Sagat let him win despite him being weak and as a33result to satisfy Dan's desire for revenge." Ness replied.

"I guess Sagat does have it in him to kill Dan." Ryu said. Everyone nodded in that statement.

Wiz: Completely unaware of his luck and now confident he was one of the strongest in the world, Dan founded his own dojo to unfortunately teach people his worthless martial art.

 **Boomstick: Thanks Sagat, not only have you killed this man's father but now you're ruining other kids' lives now too.**

"Yeah, thanks a lot Sagat, you made the man much more worst." Pikachu exclaimed.

Wiz: You'll be happy to know that not many students actually enrolled in his class, because he did not pay his phone bill and did not include his address in his commercial.

This made them chuckle at Dan's unfortunate mistakes.

 **Boomstick: Hehe, classic Dan. By the way, what's up with the pink gi?**

"Yeah, usually most gis are white, so why's that gi in the same color as Nana's coat?" Ness said, then recevied a punch from the girl Ice Climber.

Wiz: Well it was originally white, but then he accidentally washed it with color.

 **Boomstick: Jesus Christ...**

"Note to self: Never put colored clothes in white gis." TL muttered.

Wiz: Ok ok making fun of Dan is fun and all but let's be honest he's not a complete pushover.

Everyone watches as they listen in to what Wiz has to say.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Took a victory over Sagat**

 **Single-handedly eliminated a group of thugs**

 **Despite near-constant hospitalization, is quick to jump back to action (This causes everyone to sweatdrop)**

 **Can tap into the Satsui no Hado and execute the Raging Demon (This surprises everyone)**

* * *

Wiz: He can take down multiple thugs at once and endured a beating from Ryu and Ken simultaneously.

This made everyone to look at Ryu with concern. "Well, uh, I did go a little too easy on him." Ryu said, while rubbing the back of his head. Everyone then sigh in disappointment.

Wiz: No matter how many times he falls, Dan will always get right back up.

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Akuma Rises*)**

 **Boomstick: And remember how Gouken rejected him because of his thirst for vengeance?** (Kirby: Yes...) **That's because Dan can actually tap into the Satsui no Hado!**

This got everyone, even Ryu, shock even more. "What?! He can do that?!" Pac-man said in shock.

"No way, you mean can enter the Dark Hado with no problem?!" Pit said in shock.

"Yeah, that's what I hear." Mega Man said, stunned.

"I had no idea..." Ryu said, stunned as he did not know that Dan has the power to enter the Satsui no Hado

 **Boomstick: The same evil energy that transformed Gouken's brother Akuma into an island smashing murderer.**

"Are you serious?!" Kirby and Pikachu cried.

Wiz: We're not joking here. Once Dan did access his Satsui no Hado to use the dreaded Raging Demon. A move which obliterates the victim's soul.

"And the same move that almost killed Gouken from Akuma." Villager added.

Ryu, of course, had no idea that Dan can access the Satsui no Hado all by himself. The Satsui no Hado maybe evil energy but for Dan, it was nothing, but to Ryu, it's a complete hangover.

 **Boomstick: Damn! If Dan could do it then I can do it!** (Ness: *Snorted* You can't be serious...) **All right, watch out Wiz here it comes! Argh (falls over)! Ah shit! Fell on my keys!**

Most of the Smashers laughed at Boomstick's fail attempt to do the said attack.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: But more often than not Dan's a klutz whose overconfident taunting gets him into trouble. He is his own worst enemy.

"Well, that's saying something." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: (Breathing heavily) But even after crying like a baby from stubbing his toe, Dan doesn't let any of it keep him down for long. After all, who else will carry on the heroic legacy of Go Hibiki?**

"I say, no one." Sonic commented. Everyone nodded on that statement.

 _Dan: Koryuken! (Gets KO'd by Blanka) Father!_

Despite he being a idiotic bamboo, Dan is one fighter that considers to be the weakest of all fighters in the Capcom Universe. Though his fighting style and taunting are positively lacking, he still continues to fight, in any attempts to keep the legacy of his father alive and well. Although, for his power to access his Satsui no Hado... it's complete mystery.

Now on to the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, your face is in danger! Ad only I can save it!**

With that, a new commercial for the Dollar Shave Club appeared. Everyone seems intrigued to see a website like that, even Ryu if he might have a beard one day. So, as the commercial airs, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Hercule**

 **Ness: Hercule**

 **Mega Man: Dan**

 **Pikachu: Hercule**

 **Toon Link: Hercule**

 **Young Link: Hercule**

 **Pichu: Dan**

 **Jigglypuff: Dan**

 **Popo: Hercule**

 **Nana: Dan**

 **Villager: Dan**

 **Sonic: Dan**

 **Yoshi: Hercule**

 **Lucas: Dan**

 **Pit: Dan**

 **Pac-man: Hercule**

 **Bowser Jr.: Dan**

 **Ryu: Dan**

Now for the results:

 **Hercule: 8**

 **Dan: 10**

So, the Capcom fighting joke will take the win huh? We'll see about that.

 **Boomstick: But right now, It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: DBZ - Wrestling Rock*)**

In the stadium of the World Martial Arts tournament, the crowd is cheering as the announcer gets on the mic.

 _Announcer: For our next round, our beloved savior of mankind, Hercule Satan!_

Hercule enters the ring and throws his robe off. He then proceeds to hold up his champion belt and listen to the crowd cheer.

 _Hercule: Yeah!_

"Oh great, even after the Cell games and the fight with Majin Buu, this guy still is a show off." Said Ness.

"Hey, somebody has to cheer for someone." Yoshi replied.

 _Announcer: And the challenger, the infamous creator of the Saikyo arts, Dan Hibiki!_

 _Dan: Woohoo! Here I cooome!_

Dan runs into the ring and trips on the ground. He gets up and shakes himself off.

"So much for making a grand entrance." Pit said, jokingly as Pikachu, Kirby and Junior started to laugh.

The crowd goes silent with only one guy going "Woo. Yay. Dan."

"Whoa, tough crowd." Sonic commented.

 _Hercule: Ha ha! Nice moves, Hibachi! How bout you ring yourself out?_

 _Dan: You wish, chump! I hope you're ready for a beating!_

A battle between jokers. Who will win?

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Super Mario 3D World - Pom Pom's Theme*)**

Hercule and Dan rush towards each other, pathetically trading blows with each other until Hercule knocks Dan down to the ground.

"I don't know if this is a good fight, or a bore-athon." Junior commented.

"At least Mr. Satan did something right." Lucas said.

 _Hercule: Ha! A weakling like you stands no chance! *Prepares to fight as Dan got back on his feet*_

 _Announcer: It looks like Mr. Satan wants to end this quickly! Which of his patented finishing moves will he use?_

 _Hercule: Dynamite Kick!_

Hercule lunges forward with a kick.

 _Dan: Oh my god!_

Dan quickly ducks in fear causing Hercule to miss him, landing on his back.

"Way a think on your feet, Dan." Junior, said, causing him to chuckle.

 _Announcer: What's this? He's avoided the champion's most devastating attack!_

 _Hercule: Uhh... Ha! I psyched him out! He'll be too terrified to throw a single punch!_

But just as he Hercule finished taunting Dan throws out a series of punches and kicks knocking him to the ground.

"You were saying?" Sonic said.

Dan then precedes to leap over to the other side of Hercule and performs his Legendary Taunt.

 _Dan: Woohoo! Behold the glory of Saikyo! Heya! Hoy! Hiya! Woya! Hiya! Woya! Ai!_

Dan ends with his signature thumbs up as Hercule's jaw drops. This got everyone, beside Ryu who facepalmed, facefaulted.

"This is getting old." Pac-man grunted.

"Totally." Mega Man groaned.

 _Hercule: Woah! Wow!_

 _Dan: And now, behold my ultimate attack! Shinkuuuuuu..._

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Dan starts charging up his ki, which has Hercule worrying.

 _Hercule: (No, no no no! Is that what I think it is? What do I do?)_

Hercule is reminded of a certain Saiyan warrior (Goku) when he sees Dan charging up.

"Oh boy, what will he do now?" Toon Link said, seeing how Hercule will escape this move.

 _Hercule: (I could dive off the arena! Say I slipped off due to my sheer muscle mass. He he. Yeah!)_

"Great plan. Except of cousre, that depends on how much energy the opponent uses, but Dan however..." Ness started to talk.

Dan continues charging up.

 _Hercule: (Holy crap how long is this gonna take?)_

 _Dan: Gadouken!_

The small fireball goes a few feet then evaporates with a farting noise. Cricket chirps start playing. This everyone to sweatdropped.

"His attack is so small, it doesn't make a simple reach to the opponent." Ness stated.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Sonic agrees.

"Perhaps more training is needed in order to perfected that attack." Ryu said with content.

 **(*Cues: DBZ - Mr. Satan Theme*)**

 _Hercule: Uh.. yeah! Ha ha! I've done it! After years of training and grueling exercise, this pathetic phony's cheap tricks won't work on me! Ha!_

The crowd goes wild.

Everyone stared blankly at this. "Ugh, I can't everyone's still buying this crap." Pikachu grumbled. Kirby, Ness and Yoshi all nodded with discouraged.

 _Announcer: Astounding! Who knew the secret to countering such an attack was to act like a coward?_

 _Hercule: Yeah! Wait what?_

Dan runs over to Hercule and tosses him over his shoulder, which causes Hercule's capsules to pop out revealing various weapons.

 _Announcer: What's this? Is it just me or has Mr. Satan illegally smuggled weapons into the arena?_

"Uh-Oh." Ness said, playfully.

"Busted." Lucas said, playfully.

 _Hercule: (Oh crap! My backup plans! I can't go out like this!) Uh... what? I've never seen these before. Obviously my challenger snuck them into my robe to get me disqualified! Can't even face me like a man!_

"Oh yeah, now that's an excuse, Hercule." Pikachu said, while rolling his eyes.

 _Dan: Oh sweet, a jet pack!_

 _Hercule: What?_

"Huh?" Everyone then looked at the screen as Dan puts on the jetpack he had found.

 _Dan: Time for the next evolution of my martial art! Ultimate rocket booster Saikyo of doom!_

"Catchie." Pac-man mumbled.

The jetpack starts up but seemingly doesn't go off.

 _Dan: Well that's disappointing... ARGH!_

 **(*Cues: Rabbids Go Home - Bãtutã Din Moldova*)**

The jetpack goes off sending Dan spinning out of control in the air, screaming.

"Well, this currently won't end well." Kirby said, blankly.

"It won't, and that's saying something." Ness said, nonchalantly.

 _Hercule: (Only one more capsule left, but I don't remember what's in it!)_

Dan then starts flying fast around Hercule.

 _Hercule: (Gotta think of something fast! This guy's good, I can't track his movements!)_

Dan grabs Hercule and they proceed to punch each while flying erratically around the arena whlie bumping into Herucle's other capsules which reveals other random items such as a torpedo, a pirate ship, a shotgun, a Bom-omb, Rush (Which surprises Mega Man), etc.

 _Announcer: What the heck- I mean what a spectacle! What could the champion be planning?_

Dan throws Hercule to the ground and starts gaining control over the jet pack.

 _Dan: Oh yeah! I got this!_

The jet pack then starts coughing up smoke and then flies off of Dan's back.

 _Dan: Ah crap._

Dan then falls to the ground in a cartoon fashion. He then gets up.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

 _Announcer: I can't believe it folks, the match is still on! And Mr. Satan's limitless tenacity has worn down the challenger._

 _Hercule: Ah ha! Yes that's right. I tired him out. Me! Mr. Satan. That was my plan all along!_

"No it wasn't." Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and Ness all said in unison.

The crowd starts cheering.

 _Dan: *falls to his knees and begins to cry.* What am I doing? I can't lose to this joker! I have to win! FOR MY FATHER!_

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

As everyone still watches, Dan then taps into the Satsui no Hado. "No way! It's the Satsui no Hado!" Mega Man said in shock.

"Now he's about to take him out with the Raging Demon." Pac-man exclaimed.

Ryu, hasn't spoking for a moment, begins to bare witness Dan's new found power of the Satsui no Hado.

 _Dan: DIEEEE! *charges forward with a Raging Demon.*_

However he trips on the jet pack and trips into Hercule, which sends Hercule's capsule flying in the air. This got everyone, Ryu who facepalmed, facefaulted.

"Man, what a let down." Junior mumbled.

"Unbelievable." Mega Man grunted.

"He sure does tap into the Dark Hado, but I don't think he's strong enough to hold it." Pac-man replied.

"Perhaps with more training, I doubt Dan will ever use the Satsui no Hado." Ryu stated.

 _Dan: Aw man!_

Hercule then picks up Dan off the ground.

 **(*Cues: Resurrection "F" - Our Hero, Son Goku*)**

 _Hercule: Watch closely, you're about to witness the real deal!_

Hercule then starts laying devastating attacks on Dan. Hercule then holds him up as he is about to finish Dan off.

 _Announcer: It looks like this is the end!_

 _Hercule: Yeah ha ha ha! This is over!_

The capsule then falls down and Dan accidentally swallows it. They hear it go off in his stomach and both are frightened.

 _Dan: Aw ma-_

 **(*Cues: Unknown Can-Can Theme*)**

Dan then explodes as the capsule was revealed to contain a jukebox which starts playing the can-can. Everyone's eyes were widened by this.

 _Announcer: Woah! I've never seen anything like that! He punched him so hard he turned him into a jukebox! It can only be the champ's new technique, the Karaoke Punch!_

 _Hercule: (Oh my god, I can't believe that happened! I need to change my pants.)_

"Gross." Jigglypuff grunted in disgust.

 _Announcer: (*inaudible dialogue*) ...champion, Hercule Satan!_

 **KO!**

The crowd goes wild as Hercule celebrates on the jukebox while Dan meets his disappointed father who rolls his eyes at Dan in heaven and starts crying.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Cha-La Head-Cha-La (Instrumental) - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai*)**

 **Boomstick: Now he can disappoint his father in the afterlife.**

"I hear that." Pac-man said, nodding to that statement.

Wiz: Hercule Satan and Dan Hibiki may be pretty pathetic in context, but keep in mind, before the Cell saga, Mr. Satan was actually a legitimate world champion.

"In short his world champion title is street legal." Ness stated.

"And legit." Pikachu added.

 **Boomstick: Unlike Dan who has only one confirmed win out of his name and it was handed to him out of pity.**

"In other words he only has one victory but nothing else." Pac-man stated.

"Exactly." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: And Mr. Satan has proven time and time again that he is stronger than the average athletic man.

 **Boomstick: He once pulled four tour buses which is nearly 60 tons, and then he punched through one of them! That's a sheet of steel right there! Dan struggles to throw a single guy over his shoulder.**

Everyone nodded on those agreements.

Wiz: Mr. Satan once broke through a tower of 19 tiles with a single chop and is the only character in Dragon Ball history to have fought both Cell and Majin Buu... and not die.

 **Boomstick: Think about that.**

"Pride luck?" Ness said, narrowing his eyes to his three companion.

"Pride luck." Kirby, Pikachu and Yoshi both said at the same time.

Wiz: Dan's ki attacks were his ace in the hole, but in true Hibiki fashion, it amounts to nothing but failure.

Knowing that it was a failure, they only him firing his Shinku Gadoken at some fat guy (Rufus) but failed in the end.

Wiz: Just like the time he pulled off the Raging Demon, only to be stopped by a high school girl's backpack.

"If by high school girl, you mean Sakura, then yes." Ryu said in response.

 **Boomstick: The ki (key) to Dan's failure came from within.**

Kirby and Pikachu chuckled at the pun, while the others groaned on how dumb it was.

Wiz: The winner is Hercule Satan.

* * *

Some of the Smashers clapped for Hercule, while others clapped for Dan, despite his lost.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Said Pikachu.

"Yeah. Well, even though Dan lost, he did best he could for fighting." Ryu said.

"Yup." Kirby said.

"Well, as much as I wanted to stay, I got to go do something important. See ya." Ryu said, as he leaves the Theater Room.

"Okay, bye Ryu." Kirby said, as he watches him leaves.

Soon, the preview of the next episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

As they watch it, some awesome music was play as a mysterious woman with the bright yellow in silhouette form appears and walks down towards the screen where a light in the center was seen. Then, door begin to open, revealing her in her actual appearance. Various scenes of her were shown with her fighting monsters, robots, and... classmates? And the name of the combatant is:

 **RWB Y \- Yang**

Seeing how awesome it is, Kirby puts the next disc in and hits play.


	55. Episode 54 - Yang VS Tifa

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was working on one of my secret projects again. But I'm here now, and not dead. And so, here it is! The fight everyone is waiting for! The biggest fight that is known to be one of the best in Death Battle history, I'm presenting: Yang Xiao Long of RWBY and Tifa Lockhart of Final Fantasy. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and here's the disclaimer:**

 **Yang Xiao Long Belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Tifa Lockhart** **Belongs to Square Enix.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

 **Episode 54 - Yang VS Tifa**

No longer for him to wait, Kirby puts the next disc in and hits play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Punching, the most useful language in the world when words fail, and these two lovely ladies are fluent in it.**

Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, the adventurous huntress from RWBY...

 **Boomstick: ...and Tifa Lockhart, the Final Fantasy heavy hitter with enormous... power.**

"Hm. Well, isn't this interesting?" Sonic said with interest.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 1 Score*)**

Wiz: The world of Remnant is... well, crazy. Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, entire cities have gone to waste and every single weapon, is also a gun. Even Nunchucks.

Wiz wasn't kidding. Apparently, there are scary and dark monsters roaming around the forests and cities, cities that are mostly old fashion and rundown and each weapon everyone weilding gun-like weapons, including Nunchucks.

"Huh. You know, for a mysterious world, it ain't half bad." Sonic commented.

"Well, yeah, except for the monsters and guns." Lucas added.

 **Boomstick: Ooh, that sounds like Disneyland to me, the happiest most gun-filled place on Earth.**

Kirby, now entering his imagination land, imagines him and his friends in Disneyland where amusement parks and rides are seen in each corner of the park-filled place, then mixed with Remnant and it's environment, it's like the semi-fun and yet scary place on earth where it's filled with monsters and gun-like weapons. 'Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it.' Kirby thought, grimly.

Wiz: Luckily, the world is protected by the Huntsmen and Huntresses, an elite group of expertly trained warriors.

They then see people with strong and powerful weapons and stood in castle-like areas.

Sonic whistled. "Now those are some strong people." He commented.

 **Boomstick: And where else would you get the training to kill bloodthirsty monsters than from high school.**

 _Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!_

 _Ruby: Please stop..._

 **(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 4 Score*)**

Wiz: After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained all her life by her hero legend of an uncle, Yang Xiao Long was accepted into Beacon Academy.

They then see young girl from the trailer. She's a fair skinned young girl with purple eyes and dark golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips. She wears a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black, and a pair of black mini-shorts. She also wears a brown belt with a pleated brown piece of material covering her from hip to hip attached to the rear of the belt, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side. She wears brown, knee high boots and orange over the knee socks, with the right sock pushed down to below the knee. A gray bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

"Huh. She's not that bad for a high school student." Sonic said, seeing interest on Yang.

"With that much hair, she is quite amazing." Pit said with amazement.

"I wonder where she gets the uniform from." Lucas wonders, seeing her school uniform.

"I think from that Beacon Academy place, I think." Pikachu answered.

"What's so special about that school?" Junior asked.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm**

 **Age: 17**

 **Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee**

 **When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire**

 **Infamous for her puns**

 **Hot headed... figuratively & literally**

 **Inspired by Goldilocks**

 **Trained by Qrow Branwen**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It's kinda like Hogwarts, except replace wands and books with swords, sniper rifles and giant transforming scythes.**

"Aha! So, it's like the school of Harry Potter, but without the magic and wands." Kirby said, now getting it.

"Yeah, so I guess it's non-magic school." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: Man this place just keeps getting better and better. Seriously, I know where I'm gonna retire now.**

Everyone chuckled at the thought of Boomstick retiring in Remnant.

Wiz: A natural fighter and thrill-seeker at heart, Yang fit right in and soon found herself a member of the color coordinated team, RWBY, lead by her younger sister, Ruby.

 **Boomstick: Because that's not confusing at all...**

 **Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang.**

 **Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I Right?**

Everyone groaned at the pun. "I shouldn't say this but that joke was terrible." Pit commented. Everyone nodded on that comment.

Yang is hit by an apple after that. "Ouch..." Sonic snickered.

 **(*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 - Sacrifice*)**

 **Boomstick: Anyway Yang's time at Beacon was well spent and she became the master of punching all the things.**

Wiz: See while Yang's fellow Teammates wield a scythe, a couple swords, some big guns, Yang's style of combat takes a more...direct approach.

 **Broomstick: Yeah she does, with her Shotgun-Gauntlets!**

They then see her signature weapons. They appear as bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Yang's hands and forearms gauntlets, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange.

* * *

 **EMBER CELICA (DUAL RANGED SHOT GAUNTLETS)**

 **AKA Shotgun Gauntlets**

 **Fires Kinetic pulses**

 **Holds 12 shots each**

 **Can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps**

 **\- Amunition**

 **\- Orange Shells: Long-Range shells**

 **\- Red Shells: Explosive rounds**

* * *

Wiz: Her two golden bracelets aren't just stylish, they extend to form a weapon called the Ember Celica.

 **(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Red Like Roses Part II [Full Version with Buildup]*)**

 **Boomstick: With just a punch, the Ember Celica fires off a flash of kinetic energy,**

 **blasting a foe with an explosion of force and a beautiful sound.**

 _Yang: *jumps into a Nevermore's mouth and repeatedly fires her blasts down its mouth* I hope you're hungry!_

"Huh. Those are some strong gauntlets." Sonic said with interest.

"Even it's a combination of a shotgun and two gauntlets, it's a really powerful weapon." Ness said, looking quite intrigued.

 **Boomstick: To top it off, the concussive blasts can fly several hundred feet! Yang is one of the few people I know who can punch a bird out of the sky. That's what ya get for crapping on my car.**

Most of the Smashers chuckled at Boomstick's ranting about birds pooping his car.

* * *

 **AURA**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Can block deadly attacks**

 **Heals minor wounds**

 **Semblance**

 **\- Draws Strength from damage taken**

 **\- Power stems from her hair**

 **\- No defined limit**

 **\- Must remain conscious to absorb power**

 **\- Not limited to physical attacks**

* * *

Wiz: In addition, like most huntresses, Yang can manifest her soul as an Aura. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks, and heal minor wounds, and Yang's is no different.

 **Boomstick: But my favorite way she uses her Aura, is when she goes Super Saiyan.**

Well, aside with the Super Saiyan part, they see Yang using her Aura to transformed in her gold form, where the aura that surrounds her body along with hair.

"Whoa, now that is awesome!" Pit said, amazed by this sight.

"Looking at her in that appearance, it made Super Sonic look like a weakling." Kirby said, then looks at Sonic. "Uh, no offence."

"None taken." Sonic growled, not wanted to show him a vein behind him.

 **(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - I Burn Remix*)**

Wiz: Many Hunters and Huntresses possess a Semblance: A special power unique to them that makes Beacon Academy look a little more like the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Yeah, except these students don't have any mutant powers. Just their Auras." Ness commented.

 **Boomstick: Yang's Semblance absorbs damage from hits she takes, adding them to her own physical power. After taking just two attacks from a Mech Suit she was strong enough to shatter the whole thing in one go.**

"So, in a way, she absorbs the attacks like it was nothing, absorbing them like a super sensitive sponge." Ness said, seeing how Yang withstand the attack.

 **(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 16 Score*)**

Wiz: Unfortunately her Semblance does not increase her Aura's defense. So she feels the full force of everything that hits her Aura, and can only absorb power so long as she remains conscious.

"So she can only withstand the attack and landed them right back as long as she remain still." Sonic said in response.

"That's what I hear." Pac-man replied.

"Geez, if Kirby has a copy prowess like that, I don't want to begin if he endure this power." Ness said.

"Yea-HEY!" Kirby said, being insulted.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Beat Junior's gang single handedly**

 **Blocked attacks from Paladin-290**

 **Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits**

 **Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air (Survived 48.83 tons of force casually)**

 **Fought Beowolves for a whole day**

 **Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica**

 **Boomstick: Luckily she's pretty tough: Yang survived a punch that easily smashed her through a concrete pillar. You know, the ones designed to hold up entire bridges.**

* * *

Wiz: And during a food fight, (remember this is highschool), Yang was knocked up into the air and did not come down for about 100 seconds: More than enough time to reach Terminal Velocity. This means upon landing she took an impact of nearly 50 tons of force (or 48.83 TONS)!

"Yikes, that's a big landing!" Sonic said in shock.

 **Boomstick: And stood right back up like it was nothing. Ah what a waste of good food.**

Wiz: Despite this Yang can only take so much. Her Aura has a limit, as does her short temper. Pushing both of these too far leaves her extremely vulnerable.

"Oh thank god, there's a limit." Pikachu said in relief.

"Since her Aura is link to her temper, her energy will burn out before she has a chance to fight back." Ness stated.

"Leaving her in a weaken state. Talk about blowing out a short fuse." Toon Link replied.

 **Boomstick: Like when this Ice-Cream lady knocked her out because Yang had been fighting monsters all day with no sleep.**

 **(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 5 Score*)**

Wiz: It's also worth noting that Yang is less adaptable when fighting against foes specializing in kicks.

"I guess opponents with strong kicks aren't her style." Popo commented.

"You said it." Yoshi agrees.

 **Boomstick: Still she's confident she's one of the best in her class and dedicated to graduating Huntress School so she can travel the world fighting everyone just for the thrill of it.**

 _Yang: *seen speeding across the top of a forest, shooting downwards to stay in the air and lands on a tree and jumps to the next one, finally landing on the ground.* Nailed it!_

For a student from Beacon in the world of Remnant, Yang is quite powerful, I mean, for a girl. Kirby and Junior liked her gauntlets, Ness is intrigued by her Semblance and her Aura, and the rest like her being tough and strong, even when she's still a high school student. Although, when it comes to fighting and her golden power, they doubt that anyone who's stronger and/or more powerful could take her down.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene, they see a map of each country, city and/or towns in it.

 **(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Tifa's Theme*)**

Wiz: Far to the west on the planet Gaia lies a small mountain village called Nibelheim. At first glance this town appears calm and peaceful, not worth a second look.

They then saw a photographer taking a group picture of three people. They recognizes them as Zack, Tifa and (for their shock) Sephiroth.

"What's Sephiroth doing there?" Kirby asked.

"Don't know, but we're about to find out." Sonic said in response.

 **(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Those Chosen by the Planet*)**

 **Boomstick: Until a sword wielding goth guy found his alien mother hidden inside. He celebrated with fireworks!**

And by fireworks, he means celebrating it with the deaths of many people he killed and burned the whole village in fire. That's where the Smashers got very upset.

"My god, I can't believe it." Pikachu said in disbelief.

"He did all this all because he found out the truth about his mother." Sonic said, stunned.

"That's sick." Pit said in disgust.

"Indeed it was." A familiar voice came in.

Everyone jumped as they spotted only Cloud coming into the room. "Cloud. You knew about this?" Mega Man asked.

"Yes, after he found out who or what his mother is, Sephiroth killed mostly half of the people that lived in the village." Cloud stated.

"That's awful." Jigglypuff said, sadly.

"Yeah it was. My mother, Tifa's parents and everyone else... gone, thanks to him." CLoud replied.

Now everyone feels sorry for him and Tifa. They must've be through a lot when Sephiroth destroyed their hometown, not to mention, she and Cloud must have been working so hard to put a stop to this and his ambitions.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5" | 162 cm**

 **Age: 23**

 **Date of Birth: May 3**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Born in Nibelheim**

 **Owner of the 7th Heaven bar**

 **Trained by Zangan**

* * *

Wiz: After losing her parents and watching the madman Sephiroth burn her hometown to ashes, Tifa Lockhart joined AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to protecting the planet from ecological harm, and meteors.

"I get the ecological harm part, but meteors?" Pit asked.

"While working for AVALANCHE, meteors were the most, biggest on our planet." Cloud explains. "If one of the meteors destroy Gaia, it's all over."

"Oh." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of meteors, check out the size of the-**

Wiz: Boomstick!

"Don't you go there!" Ness shouted, knowing what he might say.

 **Boomstick: What? I was talking about the meteor.**

Wiz and Ness: Sure you were.

 **Boomstick: Anyway Tifa was thrust into the stereotypical gender role of housekeeper by maintaining the hidden AVALANCHE homebase 7th Heaven. But it wasn't all bad because it doubled as a bar!**

Wiz: And she doubled as a bouncer.

"A bar for a base? Why would they chose such location for a hidden base?" Pikachu asked.

"It's not much, but it's the best place that Shinra never looks when they try to look for us." Cloud stated, smoothly.

 **(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Fighting/Those Who Fight Remastered*)**

 **Boomstick: Now I've been thrown out of my fair share of bars, for totally illegitimate reasons, but not even I would urinate on the 7th Heaven jukebox with Tifa on guard.**

"Ewww!" Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Nana and Lucas cried in disgust.

"Gross." Ness, Pikachu, Sonic, Junior, Mega Man, Pac-man, Villager, the Links, Popo and Cloud said in unison.

Wiz: Smart choice since she is a master of close quarters combat. Tifa is a Feint Brawler, adept at surprising foes with quick powerful strikes, and as she traveled with her friend Cloud to save the planet she learned 7 legendary techniques, the Limit Breaks.

They now see her setting up her limit break as a 7 way slot machine. Kirby and the others, except for Cloud, were amazed by this.

"So, does this mean that she can use the same abilities you can, Cloud?" Kirby asked him.

"Yes, since she's a master of hand-to-hand combat who was by Zangan, Tifa can use various styles of Limit Breaks that are most powerful to anyone to handle." Cloud stated.

"Oh, okay." Sonic replied.

* * *

 **LIMIT BREAKS**

 **Beat Rush**

 **Somersault**

 **Waterkick**

 **Meteodrive**

 **Dolphin Blow**

 **Meteor Strike**

 **Final Heaven**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Accessing her inner gambler Tifa's Limit Breaks include rapid fire punches, explosive throwdowns, and summoning dolphins who uppercut people!? Well that's just awesome. And if she manages to throw all of them in order she charges the last of her limit energy into one final, titanic punch: the Final Heaven.**

Everyone watches as a clip of Tifa using Final Heaven on a Trickplay is shown.

"Whoa..." Was everyone's response in amazement as they see that move on that creatures.

 **Boomstick: Fuck you squirrel!**

Everyone chuckled by Boomstick's rant on that.

Wiz: Tifa is ready to throw down at a moment's notice and even wears leather gloves everywhere she goes just in case a fight comes her way.

 **Boomstick: And if she decides to get really serious, Ms. Lockhart busts out her two round, beautiful, ultimate weapons.**

Wiz and Ness: Don't you dare!

 **Boomstick: The Premium Heart!**

They then a gauntlet sized weapon that took the forms of machines and, as the name impiles, has hearts on them.

Wiz and Ness: Oh.

Everyone slightly chuckled at both Wiz's and Ness's misfortune.

* * *

 **WEAPONS & ARMOR**

 **Premium Heart**

 **\- 7.6 x stronger than Leather Gloves**

 **\- Increases MP by 32 Points**

 **\- Damage increases as Tifa's limit gauge rises**

 **Materia**

 **\- Fire**

 **\- Ice**

 **Ribbon**

 **\- Prevents status ailments**

 **\- Slightly improves defenses & evasion**

 **Minerva Band**

 **\- Increases physical & magical defense**

 **\- Nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage**

* * *

Wiz: Well the Premium Heart increases Tifa's striking power immensely and continues to do so over time as she builds limit energy, however they lose this increase after Tifa uses her limit breaks, and need time to charge back up.

"Aaaaaand there's a drawback." Pikachu muttered.

"Tifa is good on her fighting style but seeing how she doesn't have any magic, I doubt she'll have time to recharge her limit breaks nor her Premium Heart." Cloud said, sternly.

 **Boomstick: Oh that sounds like it could be a problem, oh if she didn't have magic!**

Wiz: In Final Fantasy VII there's a wide variety of magical ability granting gems called materia.

"In which we already know what Materias are." Pit commented.

Wiz: Any person can wield any materia, and it's up to the game's actual player to decide who gets what, giving Tifa no standard materia set up. However thanks to the Dissidia fighting series we know Tifa prefers to carry Fire and Ice materia into battle.

 **Boomstick: These fire and ice materia allow Tifa to wield fire and... ice.**

They see Tifa using her Materia of fire and ice. Everyone looked at her with amazement and tranquility as Cloud explains, "Tifa can use those two Materias to burn her enemies with fire or freeze them with ice. And as a expert material artist, she's quite good at using them."

 **(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Staff Roll Remastered*)**

 **Boomstick: Combine that with her freakish superhuman strength and she's like an unstoppable powerhouse.**

"Yeah, that's freaky." Sonic commented, seeing how she really is.

"That's Tifa for you, always a powerhouse." Cloud said in response.

* * *

 **STATISTICS (COMPARED TO TEAMMATES)**

 **Low health & endurance (9033 HP) (This got Ness a little bit disappointed.)**

 **Average magic potential (850 MP)**

 **High physical power (96 Strength) (Cloud figured that one for a split second.)**

 **Low speed (71 Dexterity) (This got Sonic a little bit disappointed.)**

 **Low physical defense (85 Vitality)**

 **Average offensive magic (89 Magic) (That got Kirby and Pikachu surprised.)**

 **High defensive magic (96 Spirit)**

 **High luck with critical hits (30 Luck)**

* * *

Wiz: Well her immense power does come at a price, her skills and speed and defense are somewhat lacking making her something of a glass cannon. But to help make up for this Tifa wears two armor pieces. She wears a ribbon on her arm in memory of her late friend, Aerith.

 **Boomstick: *sniff* C'mon man, don't bring that up.**

Cloud didn't say a word as he saw a scene he and Tifa were in the Section 5 church where their friend, Aerith (or Aeris as his friends calls her) was killed. He wished that he forget that memory, but seeing her in that state, he felt guilty for being the one who killed her in first place, thanks to Sephiroth. Everyone has somewhat knew what he's been thinking about and decided not to talk about because it's best that they don't mention it.

Wiz: Which protects her from negative effects like poison and paralysis. She also likely wears the Minerva Band to defend herself from fire and ice.

"I'm guessing she's wearing the same ribbon Cloud's wears." Kirby said.

"Really? I thought it was girly." Junior said, causing him and Kirby chuckled at this, but before Cloud's anger kicks in, forcing them to stop chuckling.

"And that Minerva Band looks really cool on her to protect herself from both fire and ice attacks." Ness said, impressed.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived Being attacked by Sephiroth**

 **Escaped the Death Chair**

 **Lead AVALANCHE in Cloud's absence**

 **Repaired Cloud's mind (That made Cloud happy)**

 **Defeated WEAPONs with her team**

 **Helped stop Shinra & Sephiroth**

 **Throwing Cloud broke Mach 1**

 **\- With help from Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Vincent**

 **Endured a slap battle with Scarlet**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Glass cannon or not her strength is ridiculous. She's strong enough to fight an embodiment of Sephiroth, and throw giant monsters around like nothing.**

"Now that's what you call strength." Sonic commented.

Wiz: And there was the time she helped throw Cloud high enough to reach the flying monster Bahamut SIN.

They then see Tifa throwing Cloud with every ounce of strength she had to throw him to the monster. "Whoa, just how strong is that girl?" Sonic said in shell-shock.

"Strong enough to take down a huge monster like a dragon or a giant beast." Cloud answered with a smile.

Wiz: After leaving Tifa's hand you can see a mach cone form around Cloud, which means Tifa must've helped throw him with enough force to break the sound barrier.

"Aw, seriously? That's a bummer, for me at least." Sonic grunted.

 **Boomstick: Eh Cloud's a lightweight (Cloud: *Left Eyebrow twitches*), c'mon, how high can that be?**

And that's where the Board of Wizdom comes in.

* * *

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Cloud's weight:**

 **~ 150 lbs. (68 kg)**

 **Sword's weight:**

 **~ 100 lbs (45 kg)**

 **Minimum speed:**

 **~ 761 mph (340 m/s)**

 **= 153 TONS OF FORCE**

* * *

Wiz: Well factoring in the weight of Cloud and his giant weapon...

 **Boomstick: Heh.**

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Boomstick, wants to know what's funny, but shrugged it off knowing it's a waste of time.

Wiz: He must have been thrown with up to 153 tons of force.

"Damn, that's a lot of force!" Pit said in shock.

"I know, right." Sonic agrees.

 **Boomstick: Well shit, talk about power! You don't want to mess with Tifa's strong, twin, firm...**

Wiz and Ness: No...

 **Boomstick: Fists.**

That got Ness sigh in relief, in which causes the other Smashers to chuckles at this.

 **Boomstick: Also, she's got a really nice rack, did I mention that yet?**

This made them face faulted, except for Cloud who facepalmed. "Boomstick, I swear to god..." Ness growled.

 _Tifa: *while performing Final Heaven* Feels like you're flying, doesn't it? *defeating Tidus* Ahh... all done._

Despite her being one of the survivors of her hometown, Tifa has trained and tough in the ways of fighting and using Limit Breaks. Her strength maybe unreal, but she can pull a serious punch. And the way she uses her Premium Heart, Materia and the Ribbon, it's obvious that she got the better strength advantage than Yang.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Yang**

 **Ness: Tifa**

 **Mega Man: Tifa**

 **Pikachu: Yang**

 **Toon Link: Tifa**

 **Young Link: Tifa**

 **Pichu: Yang**

 **Jigglypuff: Yang**

 **Popo: Tifa**

 **Nana: Tifa**

 **Villager: Yang**

 **Sonic: Yang**

 **Yoshi: Yang**

 **Lucas: Yang**

 **Pit: Yang**

 **Pac-man: Tifa**

 **Bowser Jr.: Tifa**

 **Cloud: Tifa**

Now for the results:

 **Yang Xiao Long: 9**

 **Tifa Lockhart: 9**

It's a tie. Oh well, beggars can be choser. Either one will win.

Now onto the battle...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Gimme the Bass - Royalty Free Music*)**

In this scene people in colorful silhouette (black, purple and pink) in 7th Heaven, where they're having a good time in there.

"I'll have to admit, it's a pretty nice place." Pikachu commented. "I mean for a bar."

"That's 7th Heaven for ya, it's party central in rare occassion like that. According to Tifa." Cloud replied.

"I don't mind going to a bar like that." Pit said in response.

There, by the countert, Tifa is seen serving drinks at the bar while multiple people are dancing at the party. That is until Yang shows up and walks up to the entrance where she encounters a bouncer.

 _Bouncer: Hold up! Let me see some ID._

Yang cracks her knuckles and knocks the bouncer through the doors.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Sonic said, slightly chuckled.

"You didn't have to hit him you know." Kirby said, frowned.

"Hm. Seeing how she punched that guy kinda reminds me how Samus punched Falcon for hitting on her." Pikachu said, rubbing his face

The people start panicking and leaving the area as Yang approaches the bar.

 _Yang: Hello! No need to panic people, I'm just looking for someone. I will take a Strawberry Sunrise though! No ice. Thanks!_

"Are we sure she's really 17?" Pit asked, slightly as a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

Tifa leaps over the counter to confront the intruder.

 **(*Cues: Max Anarchy - It's All About Me Instrumental *)**

 _Tifa: Sorry miss, I think you better turn yourself around and look elsewhere._

In response, Yang equips her Ember Celica and takes a fighting stance.

 _Yang: Sooo, does this mean no sunrise?_

"Nope." Sonic and Pit both replied at the same time.

They both charge towards each other and unleash their first attack.

Which heavy hitters will win?

 **FIGHT!**

Tifa's kick collides with Yang's punch.

 **(*Cues: Max Anarchy - It's All About Me*)**

Yang charges forward and tries getting Tifa with her gauntlets, but Tifa is able to counter and avoid her blows. Tifa charges a fire punch that blows Yang forward. She charges up her ice Materia and Yang sees the ice surrounding her. Tifa releases her ice projectile and Yang dodges it. The two continue to exchange punches with each other.

"Whoa, look at them go!" Pit exclaimed in surprise.

"Man, for a high school student she's really good." Sonic commented.

"It's not over yet. Tifa's just getting started." Cloud said, sternly.

 _Yang: Having fun? I sure am!_

Their punches collide with fire charged.

 _Tifa: Don't mock me!_

Tifa punches Yang forward and tries kicking her. Yang grabs her foot but Tifa kicks her down with the other leg. Yang charges forward using her shotgun gauntlets and punches Tifa down. Tifa gets up where Yang gets the upper hand on her and punches her towards a mirror that shatters upon her impact.

Everyone, except Cloud, winced at this. "Damn." was Sonic's response.

"Wow, Tifa is really kicking butt." Pit said with excitement.

"Yeah, that's crazy!" Lucas said, shocked.

While on the mirror Tifa notices her Premium Heart behind the bar counter as Yang tries throwing a chair at her. Tifa grabs the Premium Heart and picks up the bar counter.

"Alright! The Premium Heart!" Kirby said, happy to see her wearing her best weapon.

"Now, her strength and speed are increased!" Pit said with glee.

"Maybe, if she can beat her quickly." Ness muttered.

 _Tifa: Ok brat, warm-up's over!_

She tosses the counter at Yang, who manages to shoot the counter down into multiple pieces. Tifa equips the Premium Heart.

 _Tifa: I'm going to blow you out of the water!_

She freezes Yang and then fire punches her.

 _Tifa: Take this!_

Yang is knocked through the wall to another section of the bar.

"Yes! She got her!" Kirby and Pit cheered.

"Uh, I don't thinks so." Sonic said, doubtfully.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.

"He means that the battle isn't over yet." Cloud answering the question for him.

 **(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - I Burn*)**

 _Tifa: Had enough?_

The bleeding Yang stands up as her hair starts glowing and reloads her gauntlets with explosive shells

 _Yang: Not even close._

"Now, the real fight begins." Cloud said, narrowing his eyes at the two fighters.

Tifa starts firing multiple fire shots at Yang, who dodges them. Yang retaliates with multiple explosive bullets that Tifa avoids.

"I don't know if Yang could handle a fighter like her." Pikachu said in wonder.

"Well, for Tifa's case, no one can retaliate with such battle plans." Cloud said, sympathetically.

Tifa tries launching an ice attack at Yang, prompting Yang to launch herself in the air with her gauntlets resulting in more close quarters combat. Tifa gets the upper hand by feinting, and slams Yang into the air and back down.

 _Tifa: You're going down!_

As Yang gets up, Tifa prepares a large ice projectile.

 _Tifa: Don't move!_

Tifa launches it forward and Yang punches it through and shatters it. The shards knock Tifa back and wound her, prompting her to use her Limit Breaks as the slot machine appears behind her.

"Here it comes!" Kirby calls out.

"Tifa's Slot Machine Limit Break!" Pit cried.

 _Tifa: All right, let's see if you can keep up with this!_

Tifa charges forward and uses Beat Rush and Water Kick, which is blocked by Yang. Yang staggers after Tifa performs Somersault, allowing her to use Meteodrive, Dolphin Blow, and Meteor Strike successfully.

 _Tifa: Here it goes!_

She throws Yang onto the ground where she explodes.

"That took her down!" Pit said, amazed by her combos of Limit Breaks.

"I won't be so sure." Sonic said, being uncertain.

Yang: Ugh, did I just explode?

A piece of Yang's hair came off and she sees it fall in front of her. Most of the fighters noticed this, and this is where they got frightened.

"Uh-Oh..." Kirby said, surprised.

"You know what that means, right?" Pikachu said, looking a bit pale.

"Uh-huh." Pit nodded, slightly.

"With one piece of hair is cut off..." Yoshi began.

"...Plus her Aura..." Toon Link spoke.

"...Along with Semblance..." Mega Man added.

"...All adds to her..." Yoshi replied.

"...Transformation..." Sonic finished it with a smile.

Tifa then unleashes her ultimate attack.

 _Tifa: Final Heaven!_

But before she could do that, Yang is engulfed in a large explosion as the hair piece hits the ground. She spreads the fire from the explosion away from her.

 _Tifa: What in the world?_

"Looks like Tifa is going underground. Pun intended." Sonic said with a chuckle.

Yang slams her fists together, activating her Semblance. She charges forward and shatters Tifa's Premium Heart.

She unleashes several rounds and punches on Tifa.

 _Yang: Like that?_

She then gets Tifa in an armlock and unleashes her shotgun gauntlet one last time, using the recoil to snap Tifa's neck, killing her. She walks away as a poster for the Vytal Festival Tournament rolls down. Everyone was now in shock by this, heck, even Cloud was surprised by this, he actually didn't see this coming.

 _Yang: Nailed it._

 **K.O.!**

Tifa's body is absorbed into the Lifestream as Yang puts on her sunglasses and leaves.

* * *

 **(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Gold*)**

 **Boomstick: Sigh... cross another potential wife off the list.**

"Are you serious?!" Ness said in disbelief.

Wiz: Tifa was naturally stronger and more experienced than Yang, but Yang's Semblance quickly turned all of Tifa's power against her.

 **Boomstick: Even the Minerva Band, the best of Tifa's armor options to counter Yang's strength and shotgun blasts, was eventually overtaken by the Semblance.**

"Well, yeah. That was I thought so too." Sonic said, simply.

"Wait, you knew Tifa was gonna lose eventually?" Junior said, surprised.

"Well, not exactly. But when she used her Aura and her Semblance on her, I knew at some point that Tifa was gonna lose eventually." Sonic answered.

"Maybe so, but if things were differnet between them, then Tifa should have won." Cloud added, sternly.

"So true." Ness replied.

Wiz: Plus while Tifa could lift many creatures heavier than Cloud using her Limit Breaks, she never shows this kind of strength anywhere else, implying those powers are exclusive to those Limit Breaks instead of something she possesses naturally.

 **Boomstick: And even though Tifa's Premium Heart increased in power over time, they reset after her Limit Breaks while Yang's power kept on rising.**

Wiz: However, Yang's real trump card was her Aura. Her Semblance would've been useless if she could not survive Tifa's attacks. Luckily her Aura is durable enough to take a punch that shattered a concrete pillar about four feet wide. A feat that requires at least 1,400 tons of force.

"That's one feat that could scare me." Pikachu commented.

"Actually, seeing how the pillar is standing is only 18 inches in diameter." Ness begins to explain. "Seeing as how the one Yang broke was only 4 feet thick, which was the only amount of force she endured. That was required to break the pillar wasn't 1600 tons or 1,400 tons, but actually upwards of 4267 tons AT THE VERY LEAST."

"That's even worse!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

 **Boomstick: That's the equivalent of having 360 jetliners fall on your face. Yang's power just pulled through in a snap.**

Everyone even dare to laugh at that joke, even after Yang was the one who snapped Tifa's neck.

Wiz: The winner is Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

Some of the Smashers clapped for Yang, while others, including clapped for Tifa, despite her lost.

"Well, that was a good battle." Pikachu said, being a little excided.

"Yeah, I mean, I know it's a punch battle between woman but Tifa did her best." Sonic commented. Then looks at Cloud. "Oh, and sorry about your girlfriend's sudden lost."

"Nah. It's alright, I knew that this battle of hers wasn't meant be." Cloud said, being moody as usual. "Beside, if she hasn't chosen better Materia to begin with then she would've won."

"Yeah, I thought so." Sonic replied.

"Well, I should go now. There's no reason for me to stay here, I gotta go do something important. See ya." Cloud said, as he leaves the Theater Room.

"Okay, bye Cloud." Kirby said, as he watches him leaves.

Soon, the preview of the next episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

A siren alarm was altered as a red sign saying **'New Challenger Approaching!'** has appeared on screen.

On this next both Mario, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Link froze and their serious faces became alert. Realizing what that siren meant they all turned to the mountain top where the moon was rising.

"Wait a minute, I remember this one!" Kirby said, after realizing what this scene is.

"Yeah, me too." Mega Man said, realizing it too.

On top of the cliff stood a shadowy human-like figure with messy hair. Silence filled the air for a few seconds before a helmet materialized, covering his head. Then a blue square light emitted from the helmet. Followed by his eyes which also emitted the same shade of blue light. He stepped out of the shadow finally revealing himself to the smashers, looking solemnly at them.

 **(*Cues: Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/Wii U - Robot Master Intro (Remix)*)**

A familiar intro was played as a familiar blue bomber robot appears on screen and brought his Mega Buster as the message says: Mega Man Joins the Battle!

"No freaking way..." Pikachu said, beyond shock and remorse.

"I don't believe it..." Sonic said, stunned at this.

"...I'm next?!" Mega Man said in shock by seeing this.

"Yup!" Ness said in a surprise tone.

"OH MY GOD!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"Well, won't this be an interesting fight." Bowser Jr. commented with a smile.

Without any time to waist, Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.

* * *

 **Pretty sweet huh? The fight between two heavy hitting women is pretty sweet, but I guess we all know who's gets to greatest KNOCK-er? Heh? Heh? Heh? Get it? Huh guy?**

 ***The sound of a cricket chirping was heard.***

 **Ooookay. Anyway, for this next battle, it'll be Mega Man's turn facing out in this next episode. So, like it! Hate it! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	56. Episode 55 - Mega Man Vs Astro Boy

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, I was working on one of my secret projects in which I posted the other day. If you want to see it, it's on my profile it has a word that started with the letter "H" and another word that says "Pokemon", just try and read and tell me what you think. Also, there's a Poll Question on my profile that involves that said fic, so check it out. Anyway, here's Mega Man facing off with his robotic rival, Astro Boy, in the next episode of Death Battle.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Mega Man** **belongs to Capcom.**

 **Astro Boy belongs to** **Kodansha/Kobunsha, Osamu Tezuka, and Shōnen**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

 **I own None of the copyright.**

* * *

 **Episode 55 - Mega Man Vs. Astro Boy**

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

"Alright guys, time for the last episode for tonight." Kirby called out as he puts in the next DVD and pushed play

Wiz: In 1942, author Isaac Asimov introduced the Three Laws of Robotics, to protect man from their cybernetic creations.

 **Boomstick: And thank god he didn't include anything against robot-on-robot violence. The world would just be way less fun.**

"I heard that." Sonic commented.

Wiz: Mega Man, the Blue Bomber.

 **Boomstick: And Astro Boy, the Atomic Wonder Child. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Mega Man, shrugging off the surprise look of him being the next battle, thought about the name Astro Boy for a moment, 'Hm... that name... where have I heard that name before?' He thought to himself. But he shrug it off as he continues watching the show.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Megaman 2 - Wily Stage 1 (Symphony)*)**

Wiz: In the year 200X, a new age of robotics was dawning, heralded by Dr. Thomas Light, and his partner, Dr. Albert Wily. Together, they planned to launch mankind into a new age of prosperity.

"Wait, so both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were once good friends?" Kirby asked in confusion.

"They were. They're even colleagues in making machines and robots, but due to Light's huge success on everything, Wily was jealous and went into hiding without a trace." Mega Man explains.

"And that's where his idea for stealing all of Dr. Light's robots and his research for creating his own evil empire came into place, right?" Ness said, knowing the story full well.

"Yes." Mega Man answered.

 **Boomstick: So, they made a bunch of Robot Masters to do things too dangerous for people, like cutting down trees, bringing down buildings, and... being cold.**

"Okay, I wasn't sure about the 'being cold' part but I guess that's a reference for Ice Man, Freeze Man and/or Cold Man." Mega Man commented.

Wiz: However, jealous of Dr. Light's increasing notoriety...

 **Boomstick: And beard growing skills, damn look at that thing. I could take a nap in that shit.**

Kirby couldn't help but chuckled at Dr. Light's beard, looking like it's a puffy cloud. Though, for some people that are mistook for things like this, that resulted in old age.

Wiz: ...Dr. Wily stole all of Light's robots and used them to try to take over the world.

"We already know that part from Wily's battle." Toon Link said in response.

"Although, I get the feeling that Dr. Wily will regret the day he'll take away the robots Dr. Light build for his world conquest." Pac-man said, diminished.

 **Boomstick: All except two, Roll, a robo-girl built for housekeeping, and sending feminism back to the 60's...**

They see Mega Man's supposedly robotic sister, Roll, doing cooking and sweeping with a red electric broom. She wears two separate outfits: A red dress and red shoes (from the old classics) and a green bow-like ribbon, tied in the middle of the blonde hair, so it can turn into a ponytail, wearing a red dress with a pair of black sleeves with white cuffs, a white turtleneck with two black fashion buttons, white petticoat inside the dress, and wears a robotic red slip-on shoes with black socks (Mega Man 8)s. But as Roll in an old TV show, she resembles an attractive young woman in great shape. Her blonde hair was more styled up front and her ponytail was very long. Also, instead of wearing a red dress, she wore a red and beige two-piece jumpsuit, with metallic boots that went up near her knees.

"Well, that's one way to describe her." Mega Man muttered. "Even though, she does all the cleaning and cooking."

Wiz: ...and Rock, Light's loyal lab assistant and surrogate son.

They then see Mega Man outside of his armor, as Rock appears as a ten-year-old boy with spiky hair, in which the color of which varies between games from black to brown. He wears various styles of outfits that symbolizes his childhood form (well, ones from the manga). Although, in his TV show form, he originally wore an outfit that resembles the color blue, but not anymore due to him becaming Mega Man, and instead of a kid form, he appears to be around 5'6-5'10" tall and he looks to be a teenager, or perhaps early college age. His attitude seems to be a mixture of the clean-cut boy scout and a wise-cracker.

"And by Rock, he means you, right Mega Man?" Sonic said, smirking at him.

"Yep." Mega Man said, smiling proudly.

"Wow, you look really nice for a lab assistant." Nana commented.

"Yeah, but a little less geeky." Junior replied with a smirk, which made Mega Man frown.

 **Boomstick: Wily would regret this mistake about ten times over ...give or take.**

"Yeah, definitely." Mega Man and Sonic said at the same time.

Wiz: After watching his human father fall to ruin over Wily's betrayal, Rock stepped up to take on the burden of saving the world himself. But first, he would have to upgrade into the super fighting robot, called Mega Man.

And there he is. Everyone watches as they see the blue robotic friend transform in the Super Robot they know and love. His armor, however, resembles that of most other Robot Masters in that it's a skintight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, and typical 'superhero briefs'. His primary color is light blue with a dark blue 'trim' (his arms, legs, helmet and 'briefs'). His helmet has a raised light blue square in the forehead and a light blue ridge running straight back from the square, resembling an exclamation mark. His helmet also features round light blue sections with red circles in the center over his ears. He also has red circles in his Mega Buster and below his feet. However, in the Ruby Spears TV show, the other major difference is the fact that his armor has a muscular look. His armor also doesn't change color when he uses the weapon of a defeated enemy.

 **Mega Man**

 _(Shows intro of the Mega Man TV show)_

 _ **Vocalist: Super Fighting Robot! MEGA MAN!**_

"Hm. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mega Man said, seeing his old TV show like that.

"Even my old TV shows did have much qualty than this." Sonic replied.

 **(*Cues: Mega Man Cartoon - Intro Theme (Instrumental)*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Rock**

 **Serial Number: DLN-001**

 **Height: 4'4" | 132 cm**

 **Weight: 230 lbs | 105 kg**

 **Dr Light's second advanced-AI robot after the first went rogue (Mega Man knew that the first one was Proto Man)**

 **The only iteration of Mega Man to have blue eyes**

 **His soccer skills would surprise you (This surprises Ness and Lucas)**

* * *

Wiz: Mega Man's new body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium, of course.

"Wow, that's a rare alloy." Ness commented.

"Thanks, Dr. Light thought I needed a strong metal alloy for my body, so yeah." Mega Man said, happily.

 **Boomstick: Think that's cool? Well his hand can transform into a long-range cannon called the Mega Buster, a weapon so downright awesome, Rock named himself after it.**

Everyone were even impressed by Mega Man's main weapon as he's been using it for quick a while now when he's off fighting robots with it.

 **Boomstick: Now it may look like it just shoots lemons** (Mega Man: I think you mean Pellets) **, but one shot can blow through a wall, and if he needs more power Mega Man can charge it up for a devastating blast.**

"That's the Charge Shot for ya. He powers up his Mega Buster and the next minute he blasted anyone that comes across him." Pit said, cheerfully.

"Hm-Mh. Even Tails thinks that one too, even though he borrowed that idea in the first place, but whatever it's cool." Sonic said, ecstatically.

 **Boomstick: Still not enough for you? Alright well he can transform his other hand into a second Mega Buster and fire both of them at the same time.**

Everyone looked very shock when they saw Mega Man firing not one, but two Mega Busters in each arm. "You can do that?!" Kirby said, looking rather surprised.

"Yeah, for emergencies." Mega Man answered. "Didn't I forget to mention that?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh." He responded.

 **Boomstick: Sure, using that much power could overheat and even kill him, but nah, what's life without a little risk, and double the fire power?**

"Oh yeah, there's that." Mega Man said, sweatdropped.

 **(*Cues: Shadow Man Stage - SSB4*)**

* * *

 **VARIABLE WEAPON SYSTEM ABILITIES**

 **Physical Projectiles**

 **\- Metal Blades (Metal Man), Rolling Cutter (Cut Man), Quick Boomerang (Quick Man, Leaf Shield (Wood Man), Mega Ball (Himself), Spread Drill (Ground Man)**

 **Explosives**

 **\- Crash Bomber (Crash Man), Dive Missile (Dive Man), Magnet Missile (Magnet Man), Commando Bomb (Commando Man), Bubble Bomb (Venus)**

 **Various elemental weapons**

 **\- Atomic Fire (Heat Man), Ice Slasher (Ice Man), Thunder Beam (Elec Man), Tornado Blow (Tornado Man), Bubble Lead (Bubble Man)**

 **Mirror Buster (Enker) reflects energy**

 **Black Hole Bomb (Galaxy Man) pulls in enemies**

 **Time Stopper (Flash Man)**

* * *

Wiz: But Mega Man's bread and butter is his Variable Weapons System. With it he can wield any weapon he acquires, including those taken after defeating rogue robot masters.

"That explains the weapons you've been using on us." Villager said, seeing how Mega Man fired various multiple weapons from previous Robot Masters.

"Yeah, I sort of have a set of numerous weapons from other Robot Masters, incluidng the others Dr. Light created." Mega Man stated.

 **Boomstick: Considering he's beaten over 100 of them, that's a lot of weaponry!** (Mega Man: Well, I wouldn't go that far.) **He can fire heat seeking Dive Missiles** (Mega Man: Curiosity of Dive Man) **, lock on target with Magnet Missiles** (Mega Man: On behalf of Magnet Man) **, and even fire a swarm of hornets? Who in the right mind would make robot hornets?**

"Uh, that would be Hornet Man's Hornet Chaser weapon." Mega Man explains. "He shoots shoots out robotic hornet drones to sting enemies for low damage or to retrieve items."

"And how come you haven't use it on Smash yet?" Junior asked.

Mega Man thought about it and responded, "...I forgot." Everyone sweatdrop at that.

Wiz: His Metal Blades are buzzsaw bullets made from ceratanium which can cut through almost anything **(Pit: No doubt he has that from Metal Man)** , the Hard Knuckle is a fist that can break down walls **(Sonic: I'm gonna guess that was from that heavy robot dude, Hard Man)** , and the Mirror Buster returns energy projectiles back to sender.

"Huh? The Mirror Buster?" Kirby asked. "I never heard of that."

"That's because it's one of my special space weapons that got from a space Robot Master named Enker." Mega Man said. "I guess I kinda forgot about that one too." Everyone sweatdrop at him while the Blue Bomber chuckled nervously.

 **Boomstick: But when he wants to bust out some real firepower, he has the Crash Bomb, a timed explosive which sticks to walls and enemies faster than the girl who says she loves you on the first date.**

"Well, not literally, bec due to Crash Man's special weapon, it'll take more than 30 seconds or less." Mega Man stated.

Wiz: And fully charged, his Atomic Fire has the potential to reach temperatures hotter than the surface of the sun.

"Dang! That's hot!" Pit said in shock.

"Since Heat Man's a superior model to Fire Man, his Atomic Fire is quite a hotful mess. Even most robot can't that heat." Mega Man stated, modestly.

"Yikes." was Pikachu's response.

 **Boomstick: He can stop time with the... Time Stopper, but can't use other weapons while it's active** (Mega Man: Blame Flash Man for doing that.) **, and he can even create black holes!**

Kirby, Pikachu and Junior looked at him in shock. "Huh?! Seriously?!" They exclaimed.

"Well..." Mega Man was about to respond until Wiz explains it to them.

Wiz: Well, sort of. A real black hole is fueled by consuming matter and evaporates only when all matter around it has been swallowed up. **(Ness: Well, that's saying something.)** However, the black hole that Mega Man fires from his Black Hole Bomb have a definitive life span and can be sealed in concrete. It may not be a legitimate black hole, but it does create an extremely powerful and deadly vacuum.

"Is he right?" Yoshi asked.

"He's more or less got it." Mega Man answered. "Well, it all depends on how long will it take for the Black Hole Bomb to be used."

"Hmm. Come to think of it, I remembered seeing you that weapon for your Final Smash, Mega Legends, where all four of your incarnations appeared into battle." Jigglypuff said, remembering see Mega Man's Final Smash attack.

"Oh that, well it can only be detonated prematurely." Mega Man said, while remembering the back of his head.

"Of course." Sonic muttered.

 **Boomstick: So does Roll! He's also got Rush, who's like the best dog ever!**

Everyone, including the girls, were impressed by seeing Mega Man's loyal dog. Mega Man was also proud of himself for having a dog like him.

 **Boomstick: You never have to feed him, he never shits on your couch, and he turns into a sweet ass set of armor called the Super Adaptor.**

They see Mega Man combined with his dog and transformed into his super armor form: The Super Adaptor. When wearing the Super Adaptor, Mega Man's entire body armor changes appearance, with his sky blue and blue bodysuit-like frame switching to a red, white and pink color scheme. His helmet's ear pieces and blocks down the middle becomes white, while his boots and pelvis become red, and his underarm, hands and thighs become white. Mega Man's torso area also undergoes a significant change, becoming more pronounced with a yellow sphere in the middle and obtains a red and white color scheme as well. He also gains red wrist gauntlets, red spherical shoulder armor with pink and yellow dishes on them, and two red rectangular jet thrusters on his back.

Sonic whistled. "Wow, it's been a whils seeing you in that armor." He commented with a smirk.

"Hey, I have a much better appears since your Super Form." Mega Man said, smirking right back at him.

"Oh yeah, even with the power of Chaos Emeralds, I turn gold and, since you got the same super power from the Emeralds, you turn gold by the minute." Sonic retorted.

"...Touche, hedgehog." The Blue Bomber muttered, narrowing his eyes at him.

The others sweatdropped while looking at each other and shrugged.

 **(*Cues: Rock Melody - Mega Man 9*)**

Wiz: Sure wearing the Super Adaptor means Mega Man forfeits all his special weapons, but in exchange he gets a massive boost in physical strength, the ability to fly, and and he can fire his fists like rockets.

"I prefer you call it the 'Hyper Rocket Buster'." The Blue Bomber said, correctly.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Managed to hold up Wily's Castle with his own two hands**

 **Functions as easily on Jupiter as he does on Earth**

 **Defeated foes whose internal temperatures range from 12,000*C to Absolute Zero (That surprises everyone.)**

 **Brought down the evil genius Dr. Wily more than 20 times**

 **Defeated his future self twice (In which Mega Man calls him "Quint")**

 **Boomstick: Mega Man has stopped Wily's plans more than 20 times** (Mega Man: Now let's not go that far.) **, he's durable enough to survive the vacuum of space, strong enough to hold up a collapsing castle, and tough enough to jump and shoot like his normal self while on freakin' Jupiter.**

* * *

Wiz: The gravity of which would've made him weigh well over 5 tons.

"Heh. Doesn't bother me." Said the Blue Metal Hero.

"Even most robots would've been good to land on planet Jupiter." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: He's also defeated his alternate future self twice! How does that even make any sense? Screw you future! You can't make me wait for me to get there!**

"Uh, your future self?" Kirby asked as he, Sonic and everyone looks at Mega Man for explanations.

"Well, I don't know if I remember this, but Dr. Wily stole an experimental time traveling machine from the Chronos Institute to travel into the future and capture... future 'me'." He explains. "He tries to convince the other 'me' to capture a more defenseless Mega Man, and then the future 'me' was then reprogrammed and modified into the fighting robot Quint." He finished, then looks at the others with blank and confused looks. "Sorry guys, I don't actually follow the Time Traveling stuff."

"Uh-huh." Pikachu replied.

 **(*Cues: Mega Man Montage - Video Games Live: Level 2*)**

Wiz: Mega Man is like a walking arsenal and can carry as many weapons as he likes, however adding too much to his system also seems to affect his behavior, making him more violent and ruthless. So for his own sake, he'll often discard a villain's weaponry after a mission's completion.

"Oh right..." Mega Man muttered in disappointment. "I forgot about that."

 **Boomstick: Oh what a wuss! Come on there's nothing wrong with a little bloodlust!** (Mega Man: There is and there's a fact that I'm no killer.)(Kirby: Well, you almost kill Dr. Wily when he almost destroyed Roll and Dr. Light.)(Mega Man: Good point.) **The real downside is that his special weapons have limited ammo.**

"So, if you run low on weapon energy, you can't use any special weapons?" Ness said in question.

"Yep." Mega Man answered.

"Man, that's sucks." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Even so, Mega Man is an exceedingly adaptable powerhouse.

 **Boomstick: Land, air, sea, space! If a crazy German is trying to take over the world, there's only one man to call; the Mega Man!**

Cut Man takes out a tire of a car Mega Man's driving.

 _Cut Man: Hey Mega Man! You're a little low on air!_

 _Mega Man: And You're Full Of S***!_

Cut Man and Mega Man exchange stares.

"Eh, did I actually said that...?" Mega Man said, eye widened while having a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Well, seeing you in old cartoon show, I say... yes!" Sonic answered.

"Yikes." Mega Man said, rubbing the back of the head embarrassingly. 'Note to self: Never say stuff that is not age appropriate.' He thought to himself.

Despite being built to protect the world from the evil Dr. Wily, Mega Man is one robot everyone loves to have as Capcom's finest representative. Kirby, Pikachu, Junior and Pit really liked his Mega Buster and his Weapon System so he use any weapon he used from the other Robot Masters. Sonic finds him as a cool guys, even though the relationship between him and Mega Man is completely unknown to the Smashers. And the rest of them find Mega Man an awesome robot to fight on the side of good, and they're glad they have him here in Smash.

Now on the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy - Opening Theme*)**

In this scene, they see what seems to be a futuristic city.

Wiz: In the futuristic year of two thousand and three, tensions were escalating mankind and the robots they built to serve under them.

"Huh. Who would've thought that they use robots to serve under them." Pit said, seeing the robots serving the people.

"Kinda nice that they're function properly, and not program to harm people." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: But one brilliant robotics engineer was dealing with a far more personal problem.

 **Boomstick: Like MOST scientists I know Doctor Tenma paid more attention to his work than his family, especially his 13 year old son: Tobio.**

They then see an older looking scientist working on his project, and not paying much attention to his son. They all seem sad that Doctor Tenma doesn't have the time to spend his days with his family, including his son. Heck, Lucas knew the feeling when it comes to his father.

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Start It Up*)**

 **Boomstick: Well, until little Toby decided to take their future car out for a spin and got himself killed. You better believe pap started paying attention then.**

As they watch this, the Smasher sees Toby driving the car and begins to scream as he gets into a bad car wreck, and as a result: his death.

This made everyone shock and feel sad upon the death of the little boy. "Man, what a tragedy." Sonic said, shocked to see this happened.

"I feel awful." Pichu frowned.

"Aw geez." Pikachu grunted, not wanting to feel guilty about that.

"No child would ever experience death in an accident like that." Pit replied.

"You and me both." Junior added.

"..." Lucas didn't say anything, as he imagine himself in an accident like that because his father didn't spend time with him. Mega Man feels the same and feels like he was in Tobio's shoe, if he was human.

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Designing Toby*)**

Wiz: Filled with grief and regret, Tenma became desperate for a second chance at being a father.

"Well, that's saying something." Sonic said, being resentful.

"Yeah, for once, he does something good." Junior snorted

 **Boomstick: But, instead of doing it the old fashioned and fun way, he called up all his robotic engineering nerd friends to build him a new son, they did and they called him... The Mighty Atom.**

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy - Opening Theme again*)**

Now rebuilded, Toby is now a robot with nothing but black underwear with a green waist band and red go-go boots. Although, in the movie verions, he wears clothes of a normal kid who goes to school.

 **Atom/Astro Boy**

 **(*Record scratches*)**

 **Boomstick: But us Americans were like "F*CK THAT! let's name him after the dog from The Jetsons" and so...**

 _ **Vocalists: Go Go GO Astro Boy!**_

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy (1963) - Main Theme (Instrumental)*)**

"Well, at least he gets to be a robot." Mega Man muttered.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 4'5 | 135 cm**

 **Weight: 66 lbs | 30 kg**

 **Regarded as the ''God of Manga"**

 **Regularly faces anti-robot prejudice from humans**

 **His boots and underwear are not actually clothes; he's actually naked (This got Jigglypuff and Nana blushed a little.)**

 **Has a holiday named after him in honor of his heroics: Astro Boy Day**

* * *

Wiz: Astro Boy assumed the role of Tenma's late son; even attending school and doing chores.

"Well, at least he goes to school like all normal, robotic kids." Jigglypuff said, then turns Mega Man who looks displeased. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken." The Blue Bomber uttered.

Wiz: Things were going well... until Tenma came to the realization that Astro would never truly replace Tobio. His resentment only grew every time he looked at the young robot's un-aging face.

"Of course, robots don't age, especially when it comes to humanoid robots." Pit commented. Then turns to an unpleased Mega Man. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken." The Blue Bomber uttered again.

 **Boomstick: So he came up with a brilliant plan: He sat down with his son, talked about his issues and worked out all the resentment.** (Yoshi: Seriously?) **(Laughs) No I'm just kidding; he sold his ass to the circus.**

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Pikachu exclaimed, angrily.

"That's low bro!" Pac-man said, looking really mad.

"You sold your own robotic son, that's awful!" Jigglypuff said, puffing up in anger.

"Even Dr. Light would never agree to that!" Mega Man said, looking furious.

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - I Don't Want You*)**

 **Boomstick: Haha, stupid robot, you're property.**

"Not funny, Boomstick!" Pikachu exclaims.

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Reviving Zog*)**

Wiz: Astro spent his time performing until he was found and adopted by Doctor Ochanomizu, whose kindness inspired Astro to stand up for what's right and defend the world.

Everyone looks very happy as another great scientist like Doctor Ochanomizu take Astro in his wing, especially since Doctor Tenma is a complete jerk.

"Let's just hope the Doc is a nice guy, not mean like Tenma." Sonic said with everyone nodding in that agreement.

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Astro Flies*)**

* * *

 **POWERS AND ABILITIES**

 **100,000 horsepower base strength (This shocks Mega Man.)**

 **Jet-powered flight**

 **Can increase hearing up to 1000x (This surprise Sonic.)**

 **Energy cannons in his arms**

 **Finger Lasers**

 **Incredible strength and durability**

 **Fast-reacting electronic brain**

 **A machine gun in each butt cheek (This made Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu and Junior chuckle.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's pretty good at it too. Mostly because dad #1 was so scared of losing another son, he equipped this one with a shitload of weapons; like a finger laser and transforming arm cannons.**

"Huh. Good thing he does have a few weapons under him." Pit said, intrigued to see Astro Boy's finger laser and Arm cannons.

Wiz: Astro Boy was built with seven amazing powers. He has jet-powered flight, flashlight eyes, the ability to translate more than sixty languages, instant discernment between good and evil, a hyper-intelligent electronic brain, ears one thousands times more sensitive than a human's...

"Intriguing, intriguing... but go on." Bowser Jr. said, writting everything down on his notepad.

 **Boomstick: And butt guns!** (Mega Man, Sonic, Pikachu, Ness, Junior and Kirby: ...Huh?! *Surprised*) **No, really, he has two machine guns popping out of his pooper.**

This made the Smashers looked disturbed as his Butt Guns emerge and blast the Peacekeeper, shattering its eye.

 _Astro: I got machine guns... In my butt?!_

"Well, that was... something." Ness said, looking a little weirded out.

"And yet, completely disturbing." Sonic said, eye widen a bit.

Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu and Junior couldn't help but chuckle at this.

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy - Astro Boy (2003)*)**

Wiz: While that may seem... unorthodox (Ness: A little bit unorthodox), Astro Boy's rear-end retaliation serves as a handy surprise attack in battle.

 **Boomstick: Nobody suspects the butt guns. I mean nobody! Why would they?** (Sonic: *Shrug* You got me.) (Mega Man: Me neither.) **Astro also possesses 100,000 horsepower strength, and can break concrete without even trying, or tunnel through solid rock with ease.**

Sonic whistled. "Woah, with that much horsepower, he could easily carry a building with ease." He commented.

"He could easily anyone who can break concrete." Toon Link added.

"And his skill of tunnel digging is quite impressive." Mega Man commented.

 **(*Cues: Atom Combat - Astro Boy (2003)*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Tore off the entire top of a skyscraper (This surprises everyone.)**

 **Flew straight through 30 feet of solid iron**

 **Once stopped a space station's orbit (This shock Mega Man.)**

 **Has defeated robots with far more horsepower than himself**

 **Took a missile to the sun and emerged partially melted, but functional (This shocks everyone.)**

* * *

Wiz: But his most fascinating aspect is his skin. Derived from an artificially-created superplastic, Astro's body is tough enough to survive everything from the depths of the ocean to a dip in the sun.

"So, not even a blaster or laser can shot him down by a bad guy." Pikachu responded.

"Yeah, that could be a problem." Mega Man muttered.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he's a versatile fighter. He's taken on water-stealing aliens, dogs turned into human robots stealing diamonds from the moon, and a robot named Satan that shot lasers out of his nipples. I can't make this up.**

"Wow, he's quite good." Pit commented.

"I get the dogs turned into human robots, but diamonds from the moon? I find that highly unlikely." Said Ness.

"And a robot named Satan that shot lasers out of his nipples? Man, that's a terrifying sight." Yoshi added.

Wiz: He beat Pluto, the most dangerous robot assassin in the world, after being upgraded to 1,000,000 Horse Power. This gave him the strength to lift a cruise ship out of the water, and fly through thirty feet of solid iron like it was thin air.

"Yikes. That's a lot of horse power!" Pit said in shock.

"Damn, even I don't have that much power to beat him." Mega Man uttered.

 **Boomstick: Probably also seriously cut down on his miles per gallon. Speaking of which, how do you refill a robo-child...**

They then see a picture of Astro being re-fuelled from a rather... unexpected place.

"OH GOD!" Pikachu screamed as he covered his and Pichu eyes.

"TMI!" Pit exclaimed, also covering his eyes.

"Gross!" Kirby, Junior, the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Pac-man, Toon Link, Young Link and Yoshi yelled, shielding their eyes from what they see.

"Of all places, why did it have to be there?!" Ness growled, shielding himself from that picture.

"Don't ask me!" Lucas cried, while covering his eyes.

"Man, Dr. Eggman never fuels his robots like that." Sonic grumbled in diguest.

"And neither does Dr. Light and Dr. Wily." Mega Man added.

 **Boomstick: Aaah! F**k! Of all the ways, why that?! Wiz, I'm pretty sure we just ended up on a watch-list. And I need a shower.**

"I feel your pain, Boomstick." Kirby said.

 **(*Cues: Shadow of Metropolis - Astro Boy (2003)*)**

Wiz: I mean... It wouldn't have been my first choice. I'd chalk it up to Dr. Tenma's eccentricity? Designicicity?

"Is that even a word?" Pikachu asked.

"How should I know?" Ness shrugged.

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy (2009) - Saving Metro City*)**

 **Boomstick: Well, you'd think that being a half-naked flying death child would be pretty great, minus the whole 'rectal recharge', but Astro is hardly invincible.**

Wiz: Tough as his super-plastic skin may be, Astro does have an innate fear of being melted by extreme heat. And sometimes a strong enough blow can cause his joints to break apart. In addition Astro sometimes over-exerts himself to the point of dangerously draining his power supply.

"Well, there are some weaknesses that could trouble him." TL commented.

"I agree. Getting melted by an extreme heat and over-exerts his power supply are something robots like need to watch out for." Mega Man replied

 **Boomstick: If completely depleted, he's as good as dead. But hey, sometimes it's worth spending the energy to plow a robo-chick so hard, it levels an entire city.**

"Yikes." Mega Man responded, after he witnessing an explosion that made the city went underground due to Astro Boy's robotic hormones with a robot girl.

Wiz: No matter the challenge, Astro Boy will always give it his all.

 _Tenma: Wait! Are you sure you're ready for this Astro?_

 _Astro Boy: I was made ready!_

 _Astro Boy flies up towards the screen and punches it._

Despite him being rebuild as a robot due to his death and was rescued from being a circus performer, Astro was a good kind robot who was adopted to Doctor Ochanomizu to be a pure-hearted savior protecting the innocent from evil. Kirby, Pikachu and Junior liked his weapons, Sonic finds him a tough robot to beat due to his strong horsepower, Mega Man finds him as an amazing combatant due to his robotics, and everyone else, well let's just say they might be seeing him great robot if he joins Smash.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Mega Man**

 **Ness: Mega Man**

 **Mega Man: Himself**

 **Pikachu: Mega Man**

 **Toon Link: Astro Boy**

 **Young Link: Astro Boy**

 **Pichu: Mega Man**

 **Jigglypuff: Astro Boy**

 **Popo: Mega Man**

 **Nana: Astro Boy**

 **Villager: Mega Man**

 **Sonic: Mega Man**

 **Yoshi: Mega Man**

 **Lucas: Astro Boy**

 **Pit: Mega Man**

 **Pac-man: Mega Man**

 **Bowser Jr.: Mega Man**

Now for the results:

 **Mega Man: 12**

 **Astro Boy: 5**

Well, looks like the Blue Bomber is gonna win. Time to see if that's right.

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

In a bright day in the city Astro Boy is seen standing on top of a tall building with a water tower (The camera panned up to him similar to the Mega Man 2 intro). He turns around to see an electric outline as Mega Man teleports in.

"Well, that's a particular entrance." Sonic smirked.

"Oh shut up." Mega Man grunted.

 **(*Cues: 7th Dragon III: Code VFD - Track 10*)**

The Blue Bomber readies himself by turning his hand into his Mega Buster.

Time to see whose the better robot.

 **FIGHT!**

Mega Man shoots his Mega Buster at Astro Boy, who easily guards and deflects most of the weak shots. Astro tries firing multiple laser shots back, but Mega Man uses the Mirror Buster to deflect the shots back and hit Astro.

"Good thing that Mirror Buster is still helpful." Pikachu said with interest.

Mega Man then uses the Magnet Missle that starts homing in on Astro Boy, but Astro flies to avoid them and tries firing his finger lasers back.

"Well, that's a start for a counter strike." Toon Link muttered.

"You say it." Ness agrees.

Mega Man gives his opponent more to dodge by firing the Dive Missiles, but Astro's able to make them crash into each other. Mega Man shoots the Hornet Chaser, but Astro simply punches them away. Mega Man tries to escape but Astro knocks him off the building, with Mega Man's explosives that were following Astro taking down the watertower.

"Okay that one hurt." Mega Man grunted.

Astro punches Mega Man into a building and starts dragging him down the windows, but Mega Man uses a charged Mega Buster shot to get his opponent off. He hangs on the building and throws Metal Blades into Astro's body. Astro punches one away, but Mega Man kicks him and uses the Hard Knuckle to punch Astro into the ground and plummets into him.

"Hah! Take that!" Mega Man gloated.

"I hope he won't survive that." Sonic grunted.

Astro throws Mega Man into a car, he tries to punch him again but Rock dodges the attack. Astro then picks up the car and prepares to throw it, but Mega Man shoots the Atomic Fire at him before he can do it.

"Phew, that was close." The Blue Bomber sighed in relief.

Mega Man walks up to him and prepares to fire another shot, but is shocked when two machine guns come out of Astro's butt, in which Kirby, Pikachu and Junior chuckled when they saw his butt guns. Astro then continues firing as the bullets bounce off of Mega Man. Mega Man tries firing more Metal Blades, but Astro catches all of them.

Mega Man tries firing another one only to discover he's ran out.

"What the-? Where did he go?" Pit asked in surprised.

Astro came from behind and fires the blades back at Mega Man, who manages to dodge most of them except one that gets stuck in his shoulder and has him pinned to a wall.

"Guess he IS an expert on surprise attacks." Popo commented.

"And sneak attack to boot." Kirby added.

"..." Mega Man doesn't look to happy.

Astro charges at him, and Mega Man retaliates by shooting the Black Hole Bomb, which Astro dodges, but starts sucking him in. Mega Man tries firing a Crash Bomber, but Astro catches it and throws it back at him.

"Okay, I'm saying it, what a show off." Mega Man grumbled.

"A better show off than you." The Blue Bomber smirked.

"Shut up!" He retorted.

Astro puts more into his thrusters to escape the Black Hole Bomb and charges towards Mega Man with a fist, and at the last second, Mega Man uses the Time Stopper to freeze time.

"Thank god for the Time Stopper." Yoshi said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, but Mega Man can't use any of his special weapons evee if with Time Stopper." Ness informed him.

"Oh." Replied the green dinosaur.

During this period, Mega Man removes the Metal Blade off his chest and allows Astro to crash into the building. He summons Rush to form the Super Adaptor armor.

"Now the tables are turn thanks to the Super Adaptor." Pikachu said with a smile.

Astro turns around and fails to notice the Crash Bomber in the place he just punched, resulting in an explosion that sends him toward Mega Man, who uppercuts him into the air and flies while delivering more blows to his opponent. Astro manages to counter back as the two robots fly higher. Once above the clouds, Astro grabs Mega Man and starts flying down towards Earth so fast it breaks Rush off of Mega Man's body.

"Oh boy, you're in trouble." Junior said, surprised that the Super Adaptor is gone.

"Now you got one chance of winning!" Kirby said, filled with suspense.

As Mega Man falls towards the ground, he turns his other arm into a Mega Buster and charges up a powerful blast as Astro Boy charges towards him. A large explosion is seen in the sky.

On the ground, Mega Man's severed leg is seen near Astro's head, but Astro's body walks up and puts his head back on his body. As he laughs in victory, the camera zooms out to show that Mega Man's body blew up into several parts.

Everyone widen their eyes at this, especially Mega Man, who looked like he was about to throw up.

 **KO!**

Afterward, Astro Boy finds and retrieves Mega Man's still-functioning head. After briefly playing hacky-sack with it, he returns it to Rush (Along with his other assorted body parts) to be repaired, but pauses briefly to pet the robot dog with a big smile on his face.

"Grr... Rush, you traitor." Mega Man grumbled, seeing that Rush hanging out with Astro more than him.

 **(*Cues: Astro Boy - 60's Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Forecast calls for a 90% chance of Mega Man showers and a 10% chance of sadness.**

"Geez, thanks Boomstick." Mega Man growled.

Wiz: While Mega Man's varied arsenal kept Astro Boy on his toes, that's about the only edge he had.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Astro Boy outclassed him everywhere else.**

"..." Mega Man didn't say anything, other than looking quite mad on how he lose a more powerful robot than him.

* * *

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **20 Story Tower (Wily Tower 5)**

 **Est. 3,000 ton per floor**

 **Total = 60,000 tons**

* * *

Wiz: Mega Man's greatest display of strength comes from when he held up a 20 story tower worth 60,000 tons delaying its collapse just long enough to escape.

"Well, Proto Man did helped me with that tower before Dr. Light and I escape." Mega Man explained.

"Well, maybe." Sonic muttered.

 **Boomstick: Impressive but not compared to Astro Boy who could lift a 100,000 ton ocean liner with total ease.**

"Geez, thanks for reminding us Boomstick." Mega Man grumbled, sarcastically.

Wiz: Mega Man defeated Quick Man who is faster than lightning or over 224,000 mph.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." The Blue Bomber said, sheepishly.

 **Boomstick: That's cute. After patching things up with dear old dad number one** (Jigglypuff and Nana: Awww!), **Astro Boy was so excited that he took a victory lap around the entire planet... in two seconds!**

"Huh?"

"Wha-?"

"Excuse me?" Were Mega Man, Sonic and Pikachu's responses in a blank expression.

Wiz: Clocking in at just under 45,000,000 mph.

"WHAT!?" Mega Man, Sonic and Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa, that's so fast, he could take off like a rocket!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"You and me both!" Junior replied.

 **Boomstick: Plus Astro survived a bomb capable of stopping a solar flare. Heck he got accidentally blasted by an atomic disintegrator gun and was still completely intact.**

"Heh. I call that 'dumb luck'." Sonic mumbled.

Wiz: Ultimately the difference in power, speed and durability is abundantly clear and with Mega Man's limited ammunition reserves all the Blue Bomber could do was delay the inevitable.

 **Boomstick: Mega Man just couldn't keep it together.**

Everyone slightly chuckle at the joke.

Wiz: The winner is Astro Boy.

* * *

Some of the Smashers clapped for Astro Boy, while others clapped for Mega Man despite his lost.

"Hm. Thanks guys, even though I lost, but I did my best back there." Mega Man said.

"Yep. You did your best out there Mega Man." Kirby said, being honest.

"Plus, you gave it all you got, fighting Astro over there, you did great." Sonic said, also being honest.

"Hehe. Thanks Sonic, Kirby." Mega Man said, chuckling out of embarrassment while rubbing his nose. Then, the preview of the next episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Various scenes a city in danger by criminals.

 _?: My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in the hell, I returned home with only one goal..._

Then a man in green, carrying an arsenal of arrows and a bow, that resembles a man named Robin Hood, came in these scenes.

 _Oliver: ...to save my city. I have become someone else. I have become... something else..._

And now, the man was revealed as he was found, riding down a tightrope and kicked a bad guy off a submarine and later seen aiming his bow and arrow at a criminal.

 _Oliver: I had become... the Green Arrow._

"Hm. This could be a promising battle. But unfortunately I'm beat. I should get back to soon." Pikachu said, stretching.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Time for bed." Sonic said as he and others got out of the room and went back their rooms.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading! So, like it! Hate it! I don't care!** **Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! I'll see you guys in the next episode, or from SSB Omake and at the other "fic" I mentioned. Okay, thanks! Ciao!**


	57. Episode 56 - Green Arrow VS Hawkeye

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, I was working on stuff and things got a little crazy when I doing some updates and I have to straighten things out somehow. Anyway, I'm here now back in action.** **Anyway, here's the battle episode between two favorite comic book archers.**

 **Green Arrow belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **Hawkeye belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Clash of Kings, GameState and all Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 56 - Green Arrow VS Hawkeye**

It seems that the month of June has ended, and July has just arrived. And the end of the fourth of July was has come to a close. Now, the Smashers are having a fun and normal day on in the Mansion. Popo and Toon Link are playing the new ARMS game on their new Nintendo Switch. Kirby and Pikachu doing target practices in the 'Break the Targets' room. And everyone else are busy doing their own thing.

With everyone doing their own activties through the afternoon, Kirby and his friends begins the read the facts and opinions of the other episodes:

Episode 31 - It's a battle two robots. One's a robot from the future, and the other, a robot that used to be human. Some of the smashers find Terminator to be extremely dangerous due to his weapons and how he'a functioned, especially . However, for Robocop, they feel sorry about him, for his humanity to a organization that own his corpse; that was the worst. The battle between the two strong robots were intensive when both fought with weapons and tech, but soon RoboCop defeated him before the hydrogen bomb could even destroy him and the city. They seem to be happy that RoboCop has won.

Episode 32 - Now, this is an interesting episode. Peach gets to know about Luigi, but surprises and frowned that Luigi couldn't have most the credit Mario used, although she can say that she felt sorry for the cowardneess he endure. Tails is no different, for he was orphaned in Sonic's homeworld because he lost his parents thanks to Eggman. Though, she and the others find him quite the smart fox since he's good at machines and can launched various bombs and mech to aid him. Despite Luigi's lost, Tails is quite good for numerous sets of situations.

Episode 33 - It's a battle between three Kanto Starters. Red and his Pokemon (Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle) were very excited upon seeing three fully evolved Pokemon battling. But he didn't like the explanation Boomstick made with the Squirtle and the Blastoise. But, putting that aside, he enjoyed that fight, even with the fact that Blastoise won, he's still proud of his Pokemon.

Episode 34 - It is yet another battle of robots, but this time, it's a battle between Cyborgs. Some of the fighters liked Fulgore because of all the cool and yet disturbing functions he had within his arsenal, but the girls were sad and mad that he was once lost his humanity to the company that made robots of him. And as for Sektor, he's a ninja cyborg, born and reborn in the clan his father was ruling, but now they were surprised that he got kick out, thanks to Sub-Zero. His gadgets are impressive though, but he still a powerful cyborg. Too bad he lost to Fulgore in the process.

Episode 35 - It's big monster battle. Godzilla is one monster that fires powerful blast of radioation and cane sometime destroy any in his past; he was really loved by Bowser, Ganondorf, Dark Pit and Wario. Gamera is another monster that protects children in which Peach, Palutena, Rosalina and Lucina approved. Though disappointed that Gamera has lost, Godzilla was proved to be the powerful Kaiju in the world.

Then later, Kirby, along with Ness, Mega Man, Pikachu, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Villager, Sonic, Yoshi, Lucas, Pit and Bowser Jr. begin to go inside the Theater Room, that is until Link, Marth, Roy, Corrin, Lucina, Robin and Ike appeared by the door the Theater Room.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Sonic said, greeting them.

"Waiting for you guys to show up." Link answered.

"Why?" Toon Link said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we got bored and we have nothing else to do at the moment, so we came here waiting for you guys." Ike answered.

"I see." Ness replied. Then he looks at Corrin and Lucina. "And what about you guys? I thought the two of you were schedule for a fight with Bayonetta and Mewtwo."

"They got better things to do, so we got join in too." Answered the Valla Prince.

"And you agree to this, why?" Ness asked, while looking at Lucina.

"Because Robin wants to know more about the other fighters he hasn't met, so I joined with him because I want know more about them too."

"Ooookay..." Ness said, weirdly.

"Well, it's like I always say; more people, more entertainment," Sonic said, simply, "should we get going now or what?"

With that done, everyone were gathered in the room, where they gathered food, snacks and drinks on the table. Kirby puts in the disc and hits play.

Then a commercial for GameState came in where Lenovo and Darkrift are getting people to create new Tower Defense games. This got Mega Man and Ness interested as they wrote down the link below so they can do it. If they want to...

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Since its creation in the Stone Age, the bow and arrow forever revolutionized hunting and warfare.

"Hm. So, now the theme of this episode is archery, because it'll talk about people with bow and arrows." Said Kirby.

"Well, this is gonna be a good episode since archery is one of my strong points." Link said, proudly.

"Um, haven't you completely forgotten someone?" Toon Link said, getting the attention of his counterpart.

Link looked at him and Young Link and begins to realize what he meant. "Oh yeah, there's you two." He said, simply.

 **Boomstick: But these two archers have honed their bow skills to a degree of pure artistry.**

Wiz: Green Arrow, the Emerald Archer of Star City.

 **Boomstick: And Hawkeye, purple clad trick shooter of the Avengers.**

"Oh goody! It's another DC VS Marvel Episode. Awesome." Pikachu said, sarcastically.

"Next to Batman VS Spiderman, then to Batman VS Captain America and then Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, this one is another for both comic book worlds." Said Ness.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Planting The Fields - Robin Hood*)**

In this scene, everyone sees pictures of a man from a telltale story book that wearing a green outfit, a hat and wields a bow and arrow.

 **Boomstick: Allow me to tell you of the tale an archer garbed in green who brought justice to the rich and championed the poor, I speak of course of the legendary outlaw named... Oliver Queen!**

Just then, in the next scene, there is another man in green, but without a hat, and has a mask and a hood, carrying a bow and arrow while fighting a bad guy.

 **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow**

This got everyone in awestruck. "Huh?" was their response.

 **Boomstick: What? You think I meant Robin Hood? Come on.**

"Sheesh Boomstick, you should at least ease up the story man." Pikachu commented.

 **(*Cues: Justice League Unlimited - Intro Theme*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Oliver Jonas Queen**

 **Height: 5'11" | 152 cm**

 **Weight: 195 lbs | 88 kg**

 **Once got to meet the actual Robin Hood (That surprises Ness and the others)**

 **Past Romances: 9**

 **Makes a chili so spicy that it breaks Green Lantern's will (Kirby: Hm. Spicy Chili...)**

* * *

Wiz: Oliver was the son of Robert and Moira Queen, billionaire owners of the weapons and technology development company Queen Industries in Star City.

The girl went 'Aww' and cooed at the picture of a young Oliver Queen and his family, and then the boys got surprised when they see a large tower, at a big city.

"Damn, they're loaded." Sonic commented in a surprise tone.

"No kidding, now that's what I call, a wealthy family." Pit joked.

"Hm. I wonder what kind of weapons and machinery their company sell." Villager asked.

"Probably computerized machines, gadgets and possibly guns." Toon Link answered.

"Oh." Villager replied.

Wiz: Oliver was on track to inherit the family business and fortune, but it all ended up coming much sooner than anybody expected.

Everyone then begin to listen in what they have to say about the Queen Family.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: While on a safari, which rich people apparently just do all the time, Oliver's parents were murdered by lions.**

They were now shock by what Boomstick said as Oliver's family were mold by Lions.

"Oh my god..." Marth said, surprised.

"Aww man, here comes my guilt." Pikachu grunted.

"Yikes, didn't see that one coming." Pit said, shocked.

 **Boomstick: No I'm not kidding, but hey, Mom got off a wicked head-shot before she went out.**

Everyone winced when his mother shot one on the head, but it's still not enough when she got kill.

Wiz: The family fortune and business were now in Oliver's hands. However, desperate to forget the horrible trauma of his parents' death by lions, he turned to a lifestyle of booze and debauchery.

They now see a now-drunk-adult Oliver Queen, while throwing his ass off out there when drinking alcohol and showing him off blitzers. This made them frown in disappointment.

"Well, drinking is an alternative when it comes to trauma." Ike said, simply.

"Well, for you maybe." Link mumbled.

"I don't think drinking would help anyone's problems." Jigglypuff said, frowning.

"Indeed. There are other healthier ways to over them." Lucina nodded.

 **Boomstick: Ah the best way to cope, well until one day he partied so hard that he fell off his private yacht, hate it when that happens!**

Boomstick wasn't kidding. They saw him, hurling in which disgusted, and then he falling off his boat and into the water.

"Well, now that's a shock." Pikachu said, eye widen.

"Yep." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: Eventually he washed up onto the shore of a lone island, Tom Hanks style.**

"Yeah, except he doesn't have a volleyball named 'Wilson'." Ness said, nonchalantly.

"That, and he's not going crazy." Sonic added.

"God, I like that movie." Ike replied.

 **(*Cues: Hall Of Justice - Injustice: Gods Among Us*)**

Wiz: Desperate to survive, Oliver knew he must resort to the archery training taught to him by his late father. **(Link: Well, it's good to inherit something out of one of your parents.) (Marth: Most warriors are naturally when it comes to bows and arrows.) (Corrin: Indeed, even Takumi is skillful with the bow when he was in Hoshido.)** He assembled a makeshift bow and over time, gained an uncanny accuracy with the weapon.

And Wiz wasn't kidding. Everyone for Fire Emblem, including the three Links and Pit, were entirely impressed by his accuracy when he shot that bird with one of his arrow.

"Woah, this guy is good." Pit commented.

"Indeed, he is quite uncanny, like Wiz said." Robin replied.

With each successful kill, Oliver's self reliance grew, transforming the once irresponsible playboy into a capable survivor.

 **(*Cues: Arrow Season 1 - Five Years*)**

 **Boomstick: And just in time! Turns out this island was home to a massive drug smuggling operation.** (Pikachu: What?! How the hell-?!) **How he didn't find them earlier is beyond me, but whatever.**

* * *

 **TRICK ARROWS**

 **Acid Arrows**

 **Explosive Arrows**

 **Boomerang Arrows (Kirby likes it)**

 **Kryptonite Arrows (The Young Smashers figured that it's used for Superman)**

 **Boxing Glove Arrows (Pikachu, Kirby and Toon Link chuckled at that)**

 **Diamond-Tipped Arrows**

 **Tornado Arrows (Marth and Lucina were surprised by it.)**

 **Buzzsaw Arrows**

 **...Chimney Sweep Arrows? (Everyone find it weird.)**

* * *

Wiz: With nothing but his hunter's instincts and some newly improvised 'Trick Arrows', Oliver brought down the dealers, radioed in a rescue, and returned to Star City a new man.

"Huh. He's very good." Said Toon Link, amazed.

"With good accuracy, excellent sniping skills and great talents; there's no telling what this guy can do." Said Roy, jubilantly.

Wiz: With a newfound taste for justice, Oliver vowed he will no longer waste his talents and use them to protect the innocent. To do this he would have to become someone else, something else, he became the Green Arrow.

And just like from the preview, Green Arrow shoots a rope arrow to the side of a sub, and slides down it on his bow, humming a theme song as he kicks a henchmen into the water.

"...Awesome...!" Kirby said with content.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

 **Boomstick: True to his namesake, the Green Arrow favors a bow over anything else, and while that may sound like it puts him at a disadvantage, he's developed trick arrows for every situation, and I do mean every situation.**

Wiz: He carries tear gas arrows, grappling hook arrows, flash bang arrows, even arrows filled with acid.

"Whoa, that's a lot of arrows for gears." Sonic whistled.

"Even the Acid Arrows are quite deadly." Marth said, agreeable.

"Yup. That's why they're call 'Trick Arrows'." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Is that the one for the Grateful Dead concerts?**

Wiz: No no, corrosive acid, it burns through things.

'Hm. I wonder if I could use one of those Acid Arrows.' Pit and Link thought at the same time.

 **Boomstick: He also has boomerang arrows, along with diamond tipped arrows to pierce just about anything, explosive arrows ranging from small blasts to an atomic warhead, and...(sighs) the boxing glove arrow...**

This surprises them even more when Ollie fired a arrow with a boxing glove on it and fired it at the enemy.

"Okay I get the diamond tipped arrows, explosive arrows, and other arrows... but boomerang and boxing glove arrows?" Pit asked, weirdly.

"I'll admit, they are comically names for arrows but they're the only ones could use for some relief action." Ness stated.

"In other words, it's just for show." Sonic said, calmingly.

"Oh." Pit replied.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Silly as it may appear, Oliver only kills when its absolutely necessary, so delivering a long range punch to the face makes some sense, at least more so than many of the other trick arrows in his quiver, like the donut arrow, a weapon designed to feed children.

Most of the young Smashers couldn't help but chuckled when seeing Ollie holding an arrow filled with donut, that made Kirby feel really hungry right now due to his hunger.

 **Boomstick: It's dangerous and delicious!**

"I'll say..." Kirby said, dreamily and about to drool.

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ness and Yoshi each chuckled and sweatdropped at their pink friend for seeing his weird habit of eating.

Wiz: Green Arrow likes to come to a fight prepared, and his expertise extends beyond just the use of a bow, he has extensive training in assassination and martial arts under some of the best teachers around, including Natas, the man who turned Deathstroke into one of the deadliest mercenaries in the world.

Then they see a picture of a bald and suspicious man.

"Well, that explains how Slade became a seasoned assassin and an extreme killer to begin with." Young Link said, looking very impulsive.

"So, that man is one who taught Oliver and Slade to kill people." Marth said, looking at him with bitterness.

"Well, if someone taught them in the ways of killing their opponents, I sort of approve it." Ike replied.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda agree with you on that one." Said Link.

"Something tells that this will or will not be the last time we get to see that man." Roy said, looking rather suspicious on that man.

 **(*Cues: Plan To Action - Justice League: The New Frontier*)**

 **Boomstick: Green Arrow became such a skilled fighter that he was voted into the Justice League, saving the world alongside the likes of Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Black Canary, a smoking hot blonde who he took a liking to, don't mind saving a few more things with her.**

Most of the guys see the blonde woman with long hair and dress in black.

Sonic whistled. "I'll say, she is smoking." He commented.

"She does looks good in that outfit." Ike added, sheepishly.

"Although, with that Supersonic Screech of hers, I don't think one of you could date her." Ness said to them.

This made Ike winced and responded, "Never mind."

"Eh. I'm okay with it." Sonic shrugged.

The Smashers then see Green Arrow clinging to Black Canary as they ride on her motorcycle.

 _Green Arrow: Are we dead yet?_

 _Black Canary: No._

 _Green Arrow: Are we dead yet?!_

Everyone chuckled at this scene.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Held his drawn bow for half an hour (Link understood that)**

 **Shot the safety of a gun**

 **Can pin a person's hand with an arrow from the bottom of a dam (The Fire Emblem team find quite impressive)**

 **Has the willpower to resist a Black Lantern ring (That surprises Ness and Pit)**

 **Can send arrows down gun barrels with ease**

 **Shoots other arrows out of the sky (Robin, Lucina, Link and Corrin approve of it)**

 **Wrestled an alligator (That surprises Ike and Sonic)**

* * *

Wiz: Being a part of the Justice League has pit Green Arrow against foes powerful enough to be called gods, and somehow, he not only survives, but he actually helps.

"Well, he is reliable." Link commented.

"Even fighting the gods in his world are also tremendously OP." Sonic said, surprisingly.

Wiz: He's fast enough to fire 29 arrows in one minute **(Ike: *Whistle* Whoa, that's a lot of arrows.) (Corrin: Hm. Not even Takumi could do that.) (Pit: Well, me and Pitoo could do it, and we shoot magical arrows.),** his accuracy is so on point, he is able to shoot water dripping from a faucet at thirty feet away **(Ness: Huh. Impressive.)** , and split a grape balanced on a man's head.

"Well, it's better than an apple." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done, like shooting a girl's hand to keep her from falling** (Sonic: Ouch.) (Robin: Painful, but still helps.), **or, eh...torture, there's no way around it, he tortures people, but it's for the greater good, right?**

Everyone looks at each other and gave some thought of torture from Green Arrow. Ike thought it could help, Lucina thought otherwise because if no one wants to talk and get tortured more, this result death. Plus, Ness stated that since he's a DC hero, him and torture just don't mix. And so, in their response; a shake of the head 'no'.

 **(*Cues: End Title - Young Justice*)**

Wiz: Of course, but even with all his trick arrows, his quiver does have limited space, and he prefers to keep his armor minimal, focusing instead on offense over defense.

"Good choice." Robin said with a smile.

 **Boomstick: But hey, he's not all arrows and killing, eventually he and Black Canary got together and started up a flower shop called...Sherwood Florist...**

In this scene, the girls looked in 'awe' when seeing a flower ship that is above Sherwood Florist with a sign that has the said name with a rose in the middle of it.

"Aw. That would be nice." Lucina said, feeling satisfied.

"Yeah, nice." Robin said, blushed a little.

 **Boomstick: ...Ah, as an expert on puns, ten out of ten, Ollie.**

This made Pikachu and Kirby chuckling, while Ness and Jigglypuff groaned. Then in the last scene, they see Green Arrow preparing to fight Malcolm Merlyn, A.K.A the Dark Archer.

 _Green Arrow: One arrow each?_

 _Merlyn: I accept your challenge, on three? One..._

 _Green Arrow: Two..._

 _Both: Three._

They both fire their arrows. But however, Green Arrow's arrow breaks Merlyn's, in which cuts his bow string and his cheek, and embeds itself into the wall behind him.

Despite him being wealthy and lost his parents and got washed away into an island filled with drug dealers, Ollie has an excellent archer that uses his skills for shooting enemies down his bow and arrows. Kirby liked his Boomerang and Boxing Glove arrows, the Links and the Fire Emblem fighters liked his impressive skills as an archer, and the rest liked his prowess, along his 'Trick Arrows', glad to know he's perfect for the Justice League.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Avengers (2012) - A Little Help*)**

In this scene, the Smashers sees a city, space and a small farmhouse.

Wiz: A Hero can come from anywhere, from the streets of New York, the depths of space, or a tiny rural home in Iowa.

 **Boomstick: But growing up in the middle of nowhere wasn't easy for 13 year old Clint Barton.**

They then sees a boy, who is talking to his brother, outside of the house.

"I'm guessing that Clint over there?" Link said, seeing the boy on the front.

"Yep." Kirby replied.

"And I'm assuming that the other boy is his brother?" Marth asked.

"Yep, that's Barney!" Ness answered.

 **(*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Farmhouse*)**

 **Boomstick: Turns out his dad had some bad habits, like being an alcoholic, or beating the shit out of his sons Clint and Barney.**

This got most of the Smashers shock. "What?!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm okay with alcoholism, but beating up his own sons is not okay!" Ike shouted.

"That son of a-!" Pikachu said, looking mad.

"Jeez, that's low!" Sonic exclaimed.

"This guy got bad habits." Junior grunted.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Clinton Francis Barton**

 **Height: 6'3" | 191 cm**

 **Weight: 230 lbs | 104 kg**

 **Has fought under four superhero names**

 **Past Romances: 6**

 **Favorite Movie: Blade Runner**

* * *

Wiz: After years of abuse, Clint longed to fight back and defend his family from his violent father.

"That's good, even for a 13 year old boy." Roy grunted.

"Although, seeing how Clint defending himself and his family from where stand, I do not know." Marth added.

 **Boomstick: Obviously a bit too much to ask of a 13 year old child. Luckily enough, his dad's car did the job for him, along with a big tree.**

Everyone winced when they saw him got run over to a tree in his car while still getting drunk.

"Yikes, I did not see that one coming." Sonic cringed.

 **Boomstick: Remember kids, drinking and driving is not okay. I mean, do you want this to be you?**

The young Smashers, including Pit, shook their heads 'no' in fear.

 **Boomstick: That's what I thought.**

Wiz: Orphaned by DWI **(Ness: That stands for 'Driving While Intoxicated')** , Clint and Barney had a second chance at a family and were adopted by a new dad...

"Aww!" Jigglypuff and Nana cooed.

Everyone seems to happy for them for being adopted by a new father.

WiZ:...who was just as bad at the first.

"...Eh?/Wha-?/Huh?" Were everyone's responses when they saw the boys' new dad.

 **(*Cues: The Avengers (2012) - A Little Help again*)**

 **Boomstick: Maybe even more. Dad number 2 tried to run them down with his car.**

"He did what?!" Pikachu screamed as they saw their adopted father trying to run them over with his car.

"What the hell..." Sonic cursed in shock.

"Geez, this one's even worst than Dad number 1." Toon Link grunted.

"Even worser." Young Link replied.

Wiz: Until they were rescued by circus performers Jacques and Buck, who took them under their wing and into the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders.

They then sees him being stopped by a man, carrying a sword, and a big, bottom heavy man, near a circus.

"Wow, that's a big circus." Kirby said in amazed.

"I wonder they have animals in there." Pit wonders.

 **Boomstick: These guys saw potential in Clint's natural bow and arrow talent and began his archery training. Clint's skills rose rapidly, and he soon took to the stage as Hawkeye, the trick shooter.**

And now, they see him as an adult and was clad in purple and wears a mask, along with carrying a bow and a couple of arrows.

 **Clint Barton/Hawkeye**

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, he looks great in purple." He commented.

"And it seems he could be good at archery." Roy replied.

 **(*Cues: Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 - Hand Hideout*)**

Wiz: In only one year, Hawkeye became a master of his craft, but a rift formed between teacher and student when he discovered Jacques was stealing money from the circus and training his brother Barney to be a thief.

"Aw, what?! Oh come on!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Why the hell would he do that!?" Toon Link shouted.

 **Boomstick: Turns out, the two heroes who rescued them were actually super-villains.**

"WHAT?!" Pikachu and Toon Link shouted.

"I knew there's something wrong about those two." Junior said, narrowing his eyes.

"Being raised by super-villains, that's just even worst!" Pit said in disgust.

"Geez, what is up with guys in bad dads?!" Sonic exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: What's with these kids' luck? Did they like, open an umbrella inside (1) which scared a black cat (2) to dart under a ladder (3) which fell and broke a mirror (4) reflecting the sun's rays to burn down a field of four-leaf clovers?**

"Huh. That's like four things that cause bad luck." Said Pit.

Wiz: No, that happened to Nick.

 _Nick: *Turning his head* What?_

That got everyone chuckling when they see one of the co-workers of the show.

 **(*Cues: Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier*)**

 **Boomstick: Anyway, Clint hated the idea of working for a couple of d-bags, and ran away.** (Junior: Good for him! Smart choice.) **Lucky for him, all it took to find a new calling in life was to see Iron Man soaring overhead, another alcoholic father figure, but in the fun way.**

"Alright so he sort out Tony and he becomes a nice father figure. How nice." Pac-man said, happily.

"Well, since he's a billionaire, he probably gets a helping hand from Hawkeye." Mega Man stated.

Wiz: Inspired to use his talents to fight criminals, just like the Iron Avenger, Clint took up his old stage name, donned his circus costume once more, and crafted a wide assortment of multi-use trick arrows.

In this next scene, they see Hawkeye fires two arrows into The Hulk's chest, then leaps down with Black Widow.

 _Hawkeye: Tick tick boom._

The two arrows beep and explode.

"Now that's epic." Sonic smirked.

"Though, I feel so bad for Hulky." Kirby said.

 **(*Cues: Beware the Marksman - MVCU (Hawkeye Theme Remix)*)**

* * *

 **TRICK ARROWS**

 **Putty Arrows (Kirby and Jigglypuff find it funny)**

 **Bola Arrows**

 **Acid Arrows (Kinda like Green Arrow's)**

 **Boomerang Arrows (Same one from Green Arrow's)**

 **Freezing Arrows**

 **Parachute Arrows**

 **Pym Particle Arrows (That surprises Ness)**

 **Adamantium Arrows**

 **Rocket Arrows**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Hawkeye's putty arrows cover foes in glue, his acid arrows can melt through steel, he can scale buildings with suction tipped arrows, his adamantium arrows are tipped in nearly indestructible metal, hell, one of his arrows is a thirty megaton bomb!**

"Wow, he's got all of powerful and useful arrows." Pit said, impressed.

"Indeed, and he surely have improve his arrows with most useful gears." Link added.

"Yeah, and they're a bit different from Green Arrow." Lucas replied.

Wiz: He also carries Pym Particle trick arrows. Pym Particles shrink or enlarge objects via shifting matter between dimensions, they take their name from Ant-Man.

"Ant-man?" Kirby asked.

"You know, the guy in a red and black suit, who shrinks and grows and controls all different kinds of ants." Pikachu answered.

"Oh yeah, him." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: Hawkeye uses this dimensional wizardry to shoot an arrow which is literally full of other arrows.**

This surprises them when they saw Hawkeye fired his Pym Particles Arrows in the air, and then once popped open, multiple arrows appeared out of it and shot down most of the bad guys and their motorcycles.

"Whoa, now those are some powerful arrows." Pit commented.

"Heh. No matter if it happens, I'll probably dodge them." Sonic said, sheepishly.

"Tch. Good luck." Pikachu smudged.

Wiz: With his quiver loaded full of impossibility, Hawkeye took to the city to begin his crusade against injustice. But on his first outing, while trying to return some stolen jewels, the police mistook him for a thief, and it really didn't help that he fled the scene with then-infamous criminal, Black Widow.

"Well, seeing how he was training under by the circus villains, who won't thought of him as a thief." Robin said, simply.

 **Boomstick: Well, he knew better, but if there's one thing Hawkeye does when he's conflicted, it's not ask questions, and follow where the old shaft takes you.**

"Huh?" Pit looked at the others in confusion, asking what he meant.

 **Boomstick: And no, I'm not talking about a trick arrow.**

This is where the shock and surprise expressions came in to their faces when Clint jumped out of the bed, avoiding gunfire while... naked.

"Oh god!" Pikachu exclaimed, while covering by his and Pichu's eyes.

"TMI!" Pit exclaimed, also covering his eyes.

"Oh boy." Link said, while covering Young's and Toon's eyes.

"Aw Gross!" Kirby, Junior, the Ice Climbers (in which Nana blushes), Jigglypuff (who blushes), Pac-man, Toon Link, Young Link and Yoshi yelled, shielding their eyes from what they see.

"This is truly disturbing." Marth said as he and Robin tried their best to look away.

"Indeed, it is." Roy said as he, Sonic, Lucina (who also blushed), and Ike tried their best cover their eyes.

 **BoomsticK: So, he helped Black Widow until one of their shenanigans resulted in her apparent death.** (Sonic: Ouch.) (Pit: Didn't see that one coming.) **Believing he was free from the grip of the succubus, he remembered that crime is bad, and went to join the Avengers.**

"Thank god." Sonic said in relief.

"Yeah, that's good start." Robin said with a smile.

 **(*Cues: The Avenger's 2012 - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: Not just the Avengers, over the years, Hawkeye's lent his bow to other super teams, such as the Thunderbolts and the Defenders.

"Whoa, he got two new teams!" Pac-man said in a surprise tone.

"How great is this guy?" Pit said, happily.

Hawkeye: Avengers, Defenders, Thunderbolts. I make any team better.

Wiz: In the midst of highly advanced armor, rage fueled monsters, and gods from other dimensions, you'd think a simple archer would be of little use, but Hawkeye's feats prove he is anything but simple.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can fire as many as nine arrows at once and hit all targets**

 **Caught an arrow in his bare hand while blind**

 **Once had a marathon 42 hour target practice session with no breaks**

 **Infiltrated Dark Avengers HQ and took on Bullseye, Daken, and Venom**

 **Strung a bow and fired an arrow before enemy could release his bowstring**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Hawkeye can shoot four incoming arrows out of the sky at once, shatter the bow of a distant archer with a single shot, and string his whole bow, and fire an arrow in less than a second.**

"Wow, he's even more cooler than Ollie." Kirby said, cheerfully.

 **Boomstick: Plus, his aim is so good, he'll hit bull's-eyes when he's strapped to, what I like to call, Satan's carousel.**

"Whoa, that's even cooler!" Pit said, seeing Hawkeye strapped in a machine like that.

"Clint is one archer that has improved his archery skills into combat." Toon Link said, looking very impressed.

Wiz: But he is more then just an archer, after grueling training under Captain America, Clint temporarily set aside the Hawkeye suit to become the samurai Ronin.

"Why would he change from an archer to a samurai?" Villager asked.

"Maybe because he might chose hand-to-hand combat and weapons, over bow and arrows." Corrin answered.

"Maybe..." Ness replied, slowly.

Wiz: The result even impressed Iron Fist, one of the greatest martial artists in the world.

"The kung fu guy in green and yellow?" Toon Link said, seeing the guy in the outfit he just described.

"Who else?" Pikachu said, sarcastically.

 **(*Cues: The Avengers (2012) - Helicarrier*)**

 **Boomstick: And for a supposedly normal human, he's surprisingly tough. He's shaken off falls from several stories, fought in battles with cracked ribs, and managed to not die from this.**

Everyone were shock as they saw a picture of him being hit of a web of bullets. This got everyone winced in seeing a gruesome image like that.

"Holy crap." Sonic winced.

"Oh my god!" Pikachu gapped.

"No one in the world would survived a web of bullets. That is just crazy." Lucina said in shock.

"Most warrior can endure some painful attacks. But surviving that many bullets that's another story." Marth cringed.

Wiz: Luckily for Hawkeye, a kid with a Ghostbusters 2 shirt found him and alerted paramedics, and he made a complete recovery within six weeks.

"That's like a very long time." Jigglypuff responded.

"Not really, it helps him recover his bone in a slow process." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Who you gonna call? The hospital, kid, quick! Holy shit! That was like, a hundred bullets! Bleeding everywhere!**

"At least the kid help him up." Sonic commented.

Wiz: A reminder that even a seasoned Avenger isn't always bulletproof. But after this, Hawkeye's buddy Tony Stark upgraded his outfit to include some chain mail, so that's handy.

'Not really.' Ness, Lucas and Kirby thought to themselves.

 **Boomstick: But it can't cover everything, plus Hawkeye can only carry so many trick arrows at once, and has to make every shot count.**

"It happens a lot to most archer in our world." Corrin said, simply.

"I agree." Lucina nodded.

"Yes." Marth nodded also.

"Same goes for the each of us." Link said, with Young and Toon nodding in that agreement.

 **Boomstick: Also he's kind of hard of hearing, but you would be too if a psychopath hid behind a door and jammed two arrows in your ears!**

"Ouch. That hurt." Yoshi winced.

"Dido." Villager cringed.

 **Boomstick: But Tony also made him some kick ass hearing aids, though if they get damaged, he'd lose about 80% of his hearing.**

"Ooh. That hurts even more." Sonic winced.

"Super." Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: Still, as an Avenger, Defender, and so much more, Hawkeye has accomplished a lot for a circus performer from Iowa.

 _Hawkeye: Ok, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense._

He and Scarlet Witch dodge shots and he fires back

 _Hawkeye: But I'm going back out there cause it's my job. If you step out that door, you are an Avenger._

He then kicks open the door and aims.

Despite be born and adopted and raised by bad dads, Clint has an accuracy range that is superior to any sniper nor archer. His trick arrows are more powerful and useful than Green Arrow. Everyone seems to find a good archer and probably great in hand-to-hand combat.

Now onto the votes…

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, I need to conquer all of your lands.**

Before anyone ask, a commercial for Clash of Kings just appeared. While the commercial runs, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Hawkeye**

 **Ness: Green Arrow**

 **Mega Man: Hawkeye**

 **Pikachu: Green Arrow**

 **Toon Link: Green Arrow**

 **Young Link: Green Arrow**

 **Pichu: Hawkeye**

 **Jigglypuff: Hawkeye**

 **Popo: Hawkeye**

 **Nana: Hawkeye**

 **Villager: Hawkeye**

 **Sonic: Hawkeye**

 **Yoshi: Green Arrow**

 **Lucas: Green Arrow**

 **Pit: Hawkeye**

 **Pac-man: Hawkeye**

 **Bowser Jr.: Hawkeye**

 **Link: Green Arrow**

 **Corrin: Green Arrow**

 **Lucina: Hawkeye**

 **Robin: Hawkeye**

 **Marth: Hawkeye**

 **Roy: Green Arrow**

 **Ike: Hawkeye**

And now, for the result:

 **Green Arrow: 9**

 **Hawkeye: 15**

Whoa! That's 6 points for Marvel, and 2 for DC. Well then, time to see if it's true.

* * *

 **Boomstick: But first, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Sly Cooper Thieves In Time - Paris by Rooftop*)**

In this scene, everyone looked at a rooftop, at a city during sunset, where Green Arrow uses his grappling hook arrow to climb to the top of the building. But however, he approaches the door before the handle is shot by a purple arrow.

"Whoa!" was Sonic's and Pikachu's response when that happened.

 **(*Cues: Guilty Gear Xrd - Action*)**

Oliver immediately takes cover and looks to the other building, where Hawkeye is seen loading another shot. They both release an arrow aimed right at each other.

Time to see which one of these men are the best archers.

 **FIGHT!**

The two arrows clash and barely miss the heroes. Hawkeye starts firing more shots at his opponent while Green Arrow hides behind an air conditioning unit and fires one back.

"Man, those two are going at it." Pit said, seeing the two archers shooting at each other.

"I'm not sure which of them could hit one another." TL said, seeing them shoot arrow after after arrow.

Clint shoots an arrow that cancels out the arrow Oliver shot. They both start firing a multitude of arrows that they continually dodge and shoot.

 _Green Arrow: Yes, I can dodge and shoot at the same time._

 _Hawkeye: Not today sweetheart._

Green Arrow hides behind a water tower and fires three arrows at Hawkeye. Oliver's opponent responds by catching them.

"Whoa, he caught them!" Lucas said in a surprise tone.

"What a surprise twist." Kirby said, surprisingly.

 _Hawkeye: You're gonna try to out archer me? This is how it's done!_

Hawkeye releases the Pym Particle arrow high into the air.

"Oh right, he fires a barrage of arrows from his Pym Particle arrow." Ness said.

 _Green Arrow: Something about this..._

The Pym Particle arrow explodes into multiple arrows heading for Green Arrow.

 _Green Arrow: ...is very not right..._

Green Arrow counters it with a tornado arrow, which spreads the purple arrows to the both sides.

"Smart choice, using the tornado arrow to block those arrows." Marth commented.

"That is smart." Robin nodded in that agreement.

Green Arrow takes cover from the raining arrows while Hawkeye shoots a zipline to Green Arrow's building and starts sliding across it. Green Arrow uses the opportunity and shoots an arrow to cut Clint's line and send him falling.

"Sheesh, that was harsh." Pikachu said.

"I don't know he'll survive that fall." Ike said.

He then starts shooting multiple arrows that Hawkeye dodges until the Avenger shoots a putty arrow that Oliver catches but explodes in his face.

"Haha. Gotcha, there goes his putty arrow." Sonic laughed.

"Now that's what I call a sticky situation." Pit joked, which causes everyone to groan at the joke.

Hawkeye uses the suction cup arrow to get to Green Arrow's building as Green Arrow uses an acid arrow to get the putty off of his face.

 _Green Arrow: Ugh! Lucky shot punk!_

Both of them prepare to fire five arrows at each other.

"Now those two are at close range." Lucina said.

"Guess it's time for round two." Ike replied.

"Indeed." Marth responded.

 **(*Cues: Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Theme of Hawkeye*)**

The arrows clash and Hawkeye immediately shoots another one at Green Arrow, who blocks it with his bow but is unable to block a couple more and hides behind an air conditioning vent

"Finally." Sonic said, grunting. "Someone got him."

Hawkeye starts walking over and starts boasting.

 _Hawkeye: This takes real skill you know. World's greatest marksman at your service!_

"Well not technically the world's greatest." Said Ness.

Green Arrow rips the arrows out of his body.

 _Green Arrow: You should hear the boxing glove arrow when it hits!_

Hawkeye stands there confused.

 _Green Arrow: It makes this "THWOOP" kind of sound. I'll record it and make it my ringtone!_

"That is you could shoot it in time." Sonic chuckled.

Green Arrow shoots a boomerang arrow that Hawkeye catches, then tries the boxing glove arrow with the same result. Green Arrow moans it didn't hit him while holding his phone.

"So much for that plan." Link chuckled.

Hawkeye prepares his thirty megaton bomb arrow.

 _Hawkeye: You remind me of my circus days, clown._

 **(*Cues: Instrumental version Of You Have Failed This City - Brandon Yates*)**

Green Arrow dodges it as the arrow proceeds to blow up the building behind them.

"Yikes. That was close." Said Young Link.

"One shot from that arrow and he'll be exploded." Said Toon Link.

"Even different from a Bomb Arrow." Said Link.

 _Green Arrow: One little arrow, one big boom. I like not getting blown up!_

Green Arrow starts shooting multiple arrows that Hawkeye dodges.

 _Hawkeye: You're not brash if you can back it up._

Green Arrow then goes in for close combat. Hawkeye tries countering it, but Ollie has him cornered and uses the opportunity to stab Hawkeye with some arrows and kick him to the side. Hawkeye tries keeping his head straight from the beatdown.

"Damn. That hurt." Pac-man boasted.

"It's painful but still hurtful for torture." Ness said.

 _Green Arrow: You look like you're under a lot of stress, I recommend acupuncture, Green Arrow style._

Green Arrow fires his diamond arrow, but Hawkeye quickly counters by firing his adamantium arrow. Hawkeye's arrow splits the other one and goes through Green Arrow's head, killing him.

"Damn!" Most of them said wincing from this scene.

 _Hawkeye: Ha! Eat your heart out Robin Hood!_

This made Kirby and Pikachu chuckle.

 **K.O.!**

Hawkeye is seen hanging out with Black Canary recovering from his injuries as he fires a Pym Particle arrow that shrinks the deceased Oliver's body which has him carried away by ants.

"Bye-bye!" Kirby said, seeing the ants take Ollie's body away.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - I Wanna Take You For A Ride (Remix 3)*)**

 **Boomstick: Ooh, that's a headache.**

"Yeah, you and me both Boomstick." Ness said, starting to agree with him.

Wiz: Shot for shot, arrow for arrow, Green Arrow and Hawkeye are a well-made match making this an extremely close fight.

 **Boomstick: Green Arrow has pulled off some ridiculous shots, but when Hawkeye is at his best it's nearly impossible for any mortal man to hit him. We're talking about a guy who catches arrows with his bare hands even when he's been blinded.**

"That's extremely accurate, but continue." Robin said, intrigued.

Wiz: Both archers wield impressive bows too. An average bow needs at least 80 lbs of force to pull. Green Arrow's bow has an impressive draw-weight of 125 lbs.

"Whoa, that's a heavy bow." Kirby said, amazed.

Wiz: However, Hawkeye's is double that at 250 lbs.

"Wow, that's even heavier." Kirby said, looking more amazed.

Wiz: This is the same bow he uses to fire at machine gun speeds, even at a faster rate than Green Arrow, while wearing chainmail.

 **Boomstick: Oliver may have an arrow for just about any situation. But he didn't have one for making him faster, stronger and tougher than Hawkeye. Looks like Green Arrow got shafted.**

Most of them were slightly chuckling from that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Hawkeye.

* * *

Some of the Smashers clapped for Hawkeye, while others clapped for Green Arrow, despite his lost.

"Well, that was a good battle." Pikachu said, being a little excited.

"Yeah, it was." Pit agrees. "I mean, there have been a lot of arrow shooting in this episode."

"Yeah, it was." Link replied. Then he got up from his seat. "Well, as much as I wanted to stay, but I got other things to do."

"Yeah, us too." Marth said with Roy nodding in that agreement.

"We should go too. I don't think we're gonna hang around here any longer." Ike said as he and rest of the Fire Emblem fighters, including Link, leaves the Theater Room.

"Okay, bye guys." Kirby said, as he watches them leave.

Soon, the preview of the next episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

At the preview comes into play, the scene is seen by a familiar background.

"Hm. Why do I get the feeling that there's a slight chance of deja vu." Pikachu said in wonder.

But before anyone could reply, a clip has started with Mewtwo and a shining Mew floating in space, as the camera focuses on Earth, while the sun starts to rise.

Then a scene change where two trainers met and changes to where a familiar Pokemon Trainer appeared in an open field where a Pokemon has just evolve into Charizard.

Then another scene change came in as the same trainer threw his Poke Ball and then his Charizard has appeared, ready to battle.

"Whoa, it's Red and Charizard!" Kirby said, surprised to see him and Charizard in this show.

"Wow, I never expected them to be in the next episode." Pikachu said in a surprising tone.

"Yeah, but who's his opponent?" Yoshi asked.

Before anyone could reply, another scene was change where a boy with goggles was seen falling into the sky and into what seems to be Digital Space. The boy was spotted where he grabbed a shining and mysterious device and later seen playing with a pink creature.

Then, it later changes to 7 creatures where they evolved into medium-size creatures. Then scenes of a yellow dinosaur monster were seen.

Then two scenes of Charizard changing into Mega Charizard and then the yellow dinosaur creature evolved into a way bigger dinosaur.

 **Pokemon (Charizard) VS Digimon (Agumon/Greymon)**

"Whoa, I don't believe it," Pikachu said, stunned.

"It's a battle between Pokemon and our rivals, Digimon." Jigglypuff said, also stunned.

"Wow, awesome." Pichu said, even stunner than Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

Seeing those three in stun expressions, Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.

* * *

 **And there! All done! Now for the next episode! A Rivalry between monsters from Anime! It's Pokemon VS Digimon! So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya!**


	58. Episode 57 - Pokemon VS Digimon

**Hi guys! Superstar here! And here's the next episode of Death Battle. And this one is the most epic and all time crossover battle of time. And also, if those of you are a fan of Pokemon Go, Legendary Pokemon from Kanto and Johto have appear and I assume that you guys knew about it, so this is a simple reminder. So, for this episode, something special is made for the preview of this episode, so don't judge me.**

 **Oh, and here's the Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Pokemon all belong to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, HAL Laboratory, Satoshi Tajiri and Gamefreak.**

 **Digimon belongs to Namco Bandai, Toei Animation, WiZ and Akiyoshi Hongo.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **GameState and all soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 57 - Pokemon VS Digimon**

"I still can't believe we're gonna see a fight between Pokemon and Digimon." Pikachu said, surprised as Kirby was about to place the next disc for the next episode.

"I didn't either, but since it's a battle between monsters, I guess I'll approve." Ness said, showing approval to his friend.

"I wonder what Red and the other Pokemon react if they're gonna see this episode." Yoshi said in wonder.

"Did someone say my name?" A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw only the Pokemon Trainer, Red (in his Adult/Alola form), appearing from the room.

"Oh hey Red!" Kirby said, greeting him.

"What are you doing here?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh, my Pokemon and I were tired of battling of other fighters, so we decided to take break." Red said, simply. "And then, I notice you guys are still watching Death Battle, I decided to come here."

'Well, since you're here, I guess you and your Pokemon can come here and enjoy yourselves." Pikachu said, simply.

"That's exactly what I've thinking." Red said, as he pulls out three Poke Balls and summoned Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard.

"Hi guys!" Kirby greets them.

"Hey Kirby!" Red's Pokemon greets him back.

"Well, with that done, let's just-" Pit said, but being interrupted.

"Can we join also?" A familiar voice called out behind them.

Everyone turned around and see only Mewtwo, Lucario and Greninja in the room behind.

"Mewtwo!?" Pikachu said in shock.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Red said with a smirk.

"And he brought Lucario and Greninja." Jigglypuff said, seeing the Frog Ninja and Aura User Pokemons.

"Why you guys doing here?" Ness said in question.

"We just got out of training, and figured that we went in to see you guys." Lucario said in response.

"That is until Mewtwo appear before us, telling us something special and surprising happening in here." Greninja finishes.

"Hmph. Well, I wouldn't have said that if it comes from Sinnoh's own aura dog." Mewtwo said, making a cunting remark on Lucario, who looked very pissed at him.

Ness sweatdropped at this action. 'And as always, those two still hate each other...'

'You do know I can hear you in your mind, right?' Mewtwo spoke to him telepathically.

'D'oh! Of course...' Ness grunted in his mind.

"well, before those two are gonna kill each other," Pikachu spoke up. "can we watch this new episode now?"

"Way a head of ya!" Kirby said as he places the next disc for the next episode and hit the play button while everyone took their seats. Then another advertisement for GameState from the previous episode has appeared again. Then, after the advertisement, the Screwattack symbol and title has appeared as always.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston *)**

Boomstick: Since the darkest depths of the human psyche first created monsters, we've dreamed of harnessing their awesome power...

"Hmph..." Mewtwo smugded, after hearing that last statement.

"Well, we do sometimes use the Pokemon for battles." Red statement.

"The same goes to Digimon, but more digitally." Pikachu added.

 **Boomstick:...like Red and his Pokemon, Charizard.  
**  
Wiz: And Tai and his Digimon, Agumon.

This surprises Red and the Pokemon, minus Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu and Mewtwo. "What the-?!"

"I know, right? I was surprised too when this episode!" Pikachu said, looking perplexed.

"So, I'm assuming that this is a battle between monsters from different worlds?" Lucario asked, out of curiousity.

"Yeah, both Pokemon and Digital World." Pikachu answered.

Ness then looks at the Psychic-Type. "And I'm assuming you knew about it, didn't you?"

"More or less." Replied Mewtwo.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.  
**  
Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Pokemon Reorchestrated - Red's Journey*)**

 **Boomstick: If you're an old man who's wasted his life doing God knows what, you may realize that you've always wanted to catalogue every animal in the world, but that would be a lot of work, so you probably would just bribe a kid to do it for you.  
**  
"In other words, he referring to the old adventure Red had in Kanto when he starts as a Pokemon Trainer." Ness said, knowing Red's origin.

"And then, the old Professor of Kanto, Samuel Oak, chose Red and his grandson, Blue, to take on his goal of completing the Pokedex and take on the journey through Kanto, not only to catch all 150 Pokemon and also challenging the Pokemon League." Pikachu finishes.

"Yep, that's just how the story goes." Red said in understanding.

* * *

 **RED  
** **  
Age (Met Charmander): 10 years (In which that Red explains that he was actually 11 years old)  
Age (Current): 16 years (In which that Red was 14 when facing Ethan, 19 when he's in the Unova Tournament, and probably 24 when he's in Alola)  
Height: Approx. 4'06" / 137 cm  
Weight: N/A  
Hometown: Pallet Town  
First Pokémon: Charmander (That made Charizard happy)  
Accomplishments:  
\- Defeated all 8 Kanto Gym Leaders  
\- Became Kanto Champion  
\- Collected 150+ Pokemon  
**

* * *

Wiz: So began the story of Red, an eleven year old boy from Pallet Town. Red's mission was to challenge the gym leaders of the Kanto region, defeat the Elite Four to become champion, and of course, capture all 150 currently known Pokemon. To do this, he needed a partner, a companion, a friend, a Pokemon.

"I think he means you." Pichu said, looking at Charizard.

Boomstick: For obvious reasons, he chose the awesome fire dragon.

"Call it!" Pichu squealed.

 _Red: It wasn't really a tough decision. The thing is, my dad gave me the name Red, hoping that when I grew up, it would help me have the passion and energy of a red hot fire. So now I've decided that my first pokemon, should be a fire pokemon, that will help me live up to the name my father gave me.  
_  
"Huh. So, that's the reason, huh?" Pikachu said, smirking at him.

"Well, yeah. And I chose Charmander because I sensed potential within him and one day he'll be a fierce brawler, just like any other Pokemon." Red said, then looks at partner. "Isn't that right, Charizard?"

"Yup." Charizard growled.

Everyone then sees Red throws a Poke Ball, and then Charmander pops up and roars.

 _Red: It's my Pokemon!_

 **(*Cues: Pokemon I Choose You - Pokemon Anime*)  
**  
Boomstick: While exploring the world, Red and his Charmander began to grow and learn. Eventually, the little red lizard evolved into the five foot seven, two hundred pound, mighty Charizard.

Charizard puffed his chest in acknowledgement.

* * *

 **CHARIZARD**

 **Height: 5'07" / 170 cm**  
 **Weight: 199.5 lbs / 90.5 kg**  
 **Type: Fire/Flying**  
 **Ability: Blaze**  
 **\- Boosts Fire attacks while at low health**  
 **Held item: Charizardite X (That surprises the Young Smashers)**

* * *

Wiz: Red's Charizard is his go-to Pokemon in battle, and he's taught him a variety of powerful moves. His Flamethrower is hot enough to melt boulders, making it over 2,100 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Yowch! That's hot!" Pit exclaimed.

"Yeah, sometimes Charizard almost burns things that's near his surrounding." Jigglypuff stated, softly.

"Yeah, just last week, he used Flamethrower to fire solid rock in which it almost burns off Pikachu's tail." Yoshi said.

"And I still have the burn mark to proof it." Pikachu grumbled as he shows off his small, yet shallow burn mark on his tail.

Red and Charizard sweatdropped. "Hehehe. Sorry Pikachu." Assured the Pokemon Trainer.

* * *

 **MOVESET  
** **  
Growl  
Slash  
Flamethrower (Charizard's signature move)  
Mega Punch  
Mega Kick  
Seismic Toss (Charizard's ultimate move)  
Fire Spin (Charizard's secondary move)  
Fire Blast (Charizard's strongest move)  
Blast Burn (From Alain's Charizard)  
Inferno  
Wing Attack (From Ash's Charizard)  
Air Slash  
Dragon Pulse  
Focus Blast  
Rock Smash  
Fly  
Triple Finish (A Final Smash Move with Squirtle and Ivysaur)  
Flare Blitz  
**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can throw enemies around with Seismic Toss, beat the shit out of them with Mega Punch and Mega Kick, trap foes in a vortex of flame with Fire Spin, never miss...stars with Swift, and bring the heat even higher with the ultra powerful Fire Blast.  
**  
"Wow, look at all the movesets!" Kirby said, amazed by seeing Charizard's moves.

"I get Seismic Toss, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Fire Spin and Fire Blast but why Swift?" Asked Pit.

'I'm assuming that's the same move Charizard use against me during Mega Evolution?" Mewtwo said, narrowing his eyes at him and his partner.

"Well, yeah, I guess it just sort of happened." Red responded.

Wiz: Being a trained Pokémon, there are dozens of other moves Red may have taught Charizard, including Blast Burn, the most powerful fire attack.

"Woah, now that's a cool move." Pit commented, happily.

"Indeed, it is." Lucario replied.

 **(*Cues: Pokemon Reorchestrated - Bicycle*)**

 **Boomstick: Over the course of their adventure beating up lesser animals, Red and Charizard became more than just trainer and Pokémon, they became friends, and in the Pokémon world, a strong bond between trainer and monster can make crazy things happen.**

"Aww." Jigglypuff and Nana gestured, while Red and Charizard smiled in approval.

Wiz: In Red's case, he unlocked the power of Mega Evolution.

In this scene, everyone watched Charizard mega evolved into Mega Charizard X. As it's Mega Evolved X form, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.

 _Red: Woah, Charizard evolved even further!_

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Pit said, cheerfully.

"I can't believe you got your Charizard to Mega Evolve." Said Pikachu.

"Well, if it wasn't for Mewtwo, me and Charizard would've been toast." Red said, sheepishly.

"..." Mewtwo made no response to that.

* * *

 **MEGA CHARIZARD X  
**  
 **Height: 5'07" / 170 cm  
Weight: 243.6 lbs / 110.5 kg  
Type: Fire/Dragon  
New Ability: Tough Claws  
\- Increases power of contact moves by 33%  
Requires Charizardite X  
Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21  
Powerful enough to combat legendary Pokemon  
**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Pokémon Reorchestrated - Battle! VS Trainer*)**

 **Boomstick: Mega Charizard X gets a major boost in attack, defense, and special attack, making him a far deadlier Pokemon than before.**

Wiz: To add even more power, Mega Charizard X gains the Tough Claws ability, increasing the power of contact moves by 33%.

"Whoa, Charizard's a real powerhouse." Yoshi said, amazed by his power.

"I'll say, Charizard is quite powerful when Mega Evolved." Lucario said, impressed.

"Indeed, even after facing him in battle." Greninja commented, smiling under his tonge-like scarf.

 **Boomstick: But fighting with a Charizard has it's own share of problems, being a fire and flying type, Charizard is weak to rock, electric, and water type attacks, and if the flame on the tip of Charizard's tail goes out, he dies.  
**  
"Yeah, we kinda knew that from the battle royale." Pikachu said, already heard that info.

 **Boomstick: Man, that seems like the worst thing ever, I mean, could you imagine living in constant fear that, oh, I don't know, you'd get caught in the rain and die?  
**  
That made Charizard gulped in surprise when he heard that last statement.

"Whoa, that's harsh." Pikachu cringed.

"Well, he does have a point, one rain drop on his flame then it's game over." Said Toon Link.

"Kinda like a Nuzlocke." Said Pit.

"*Ahem**Ahem*" He turned and saw only Kirby coughing, giving him the signal to not to mention 'Nuzlocke', well that and he shook his head.

"Oh right." Pit muttered.

Wiz: Fortunately, a Charizard's tail flame burns so hot, not even water can douse it so easily.

"Oh thank god." Yoshi sighed in relief.

"So, no matter what water you fall into, fire doesn't get burned away?" Ness asked.

"Yep. I guess it makes this weakness into one of his strengths." Red answered, proudly.

"Yup." Charizard replied.

Wiz: However, Charizard's battle strategy relies entirely on Red's decision and direction. Without his trainer, he would be as random and unfocused as a wild animal.

"Meaning that if Charizard's trainer, or rather Red, isn't giving him orders, then he'll be little confused and be looking like he doesn't know what to do." Lucario stated.

"Oh yeah, there's that." Red said, sheepishly with a sweatdrop by the back of his head.

 **Boomstick: Luckily, strategy is Red's specialty.**

(*Cues: Pokemon Origins - Title Screen*)

Wiz: Red is famous for not just his unbreakable faith in his Pokemon, but also his brilliant and sometimes unorthodox strategies in battle. While still only eleven years old, Red defeated Kanto's eight gym leaders, took down the criminal organization Team Rocket, and became the regional champion, all in less than a year.

"Yep, those are definitely my achievements." Red said, proudly.

"Even we know how famous you are when facing tough trainers." Junior said with a smirk.

 **Boomstick: He's good, but he's also got one hell of a Pokémon on his side. Charizard's are proud warriors** (Charizard: Damn straight.) **, they dislike fighting weaker opponents, and really enjoy a challenge** (Pikachu: Well, they do like fighting.) **, many well trained Charizard's have won tough battles against all odds. Ash Ketchum's Charizard defeated an Articuno** (Pikachu: Exactly as I remember it.) **, and both his and Red's claimed victory in one on one duels with Blastoises...Blasti? The big...the big water turtle that's hard to beat...  
**  
"It's Blastoise!" Ness grunted.

"And since both Ash and Red are counterparts of each other, both Charizards have big wins on defeating Blastoise from their trainer counterparts, Blue and Gary." Pit stated.

"Well, isn't that nice?" Mewtwo said, sarcastically.

Wiz: Which on paper, should have an enormous advantage, but that's not the limit to the flame Pokémon's feats.

Everyone listens in to what Wiz has to say.

 **(*Cues: The Champion (Battle VS Lance & Red) - Pokémon Reorchestrated*)  
**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated a wild Mewtwo (That made Mewtwo grunted in disgust.)**  
 **Can lift a golem which weighs over 600 lbs / 300 kg (Charizard was very proud of that.)**  
 **Defeated Blue's Blastoise despite type disadvantage (That made Red and Charizard proud.)**  
 **Ash's Charizard defeated Noland's Articuno (In which Pikachu remembers it in the anime.)**  
 **Fire can reach temperatures over 2,100 Fahrenheit / 1,149 Celsius (That surprise Ness and Junior.)**  
 **Survived battling Entei & Primal Groudon (Pikachu: Actually Ash's Charizard fought Entei and Alain's Charizard fought Primal Groudon.)**

* * *

Wiz: Mega Charizard X has gone toe to toe with legendary Pokemon capable of altering the planet **(Pikachu: Who happens to be Groudon in his Primal Form)** , and Red's has even defeated Mewtwo, the most powerful psychic Pokémon known to man.

Mewtwo's eye twitch when he mentioned his name. "Hahahaha! You literally hadn't coming when facing Red and Charizard!" Junior said, while laughing at him.

That made Mewtwo furious. And in his dark and fury stage, Mewtwo's eyes glow light blue as the small Koopa becomes surrounded by a light blue and Mewtwo can control his body. And with that, he sent Bowser Jr. upward to the client, in which leaves a hole on top of the hole. Everyone were little creeped out by this. Mewtwo stared at them darkly. "Anyone else?" He said with venom in his voice.

They shook their head 'no' quickly. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He muttered.

 **Boomstick: After becoming the Kanto Champion and catching over 150 Pokémon, Red and Charizard wandered the world, always training, always fighting, until eventually, they stopped at Mt. Silver in Johto, distancing themselves from the rest of the world, for no real reason.  
**  
"You know, I was just about to ask you that, why did you go to Mt. Silver?" Pikachu asked him, curiously.

"Well, it's because that I didn't feel like facing other trainers in Kanto since I was the Champion of Kanto, and I sometimes stay there to train and felt that I needed sometime away from my friends and family, so I stayed there in Mt. Silver, for most likely three years." Red explained.

"Wow, that's crazy and yet, at the same time, completely lonesome." Villager said, frowned.

"Don't you ever get lonely up there?" Lucas said, sadly.

"No, because as long as I got Charizard and my other Pokemon with me, I'm never alone." Red answered, happily.

"That's good to hear." Jigglypuff said with a smile.

 **Boomstick: Red and Charizard stood atop its peak, waiting for the day a new champion would rise to challenge them.**

Everyone then see a trainer, named Ethan, reach the top of Mt. Silver, and being challenged by Red, who brings out his Charizard.

For a trainer from the Kanto Region, Red is one of the toughest trainers in the entire Pokemon World, and because of his success with Charizard, he prove himself to be one of the strongest Champion of Kanto. Everyone, except for Mewtwo, were glad to have him in Smash.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Digimon Adventure - Brave Heart*)**

 **Boomstick: One fateful summer day in 1995, Tai Kamiya...**

Wiz: Or Yamagi Taichi in Japan...

"Blame the American Network for name changing." Pikachu muttered.

* * *

 **TAI KAMIYA  
**  
 **Full Name: Taichi Kamiya  
Age (Met Agumon): 11 years  
Age (Current): 17 years  
Height: Approx. 4'2"  
Weight: N/A  
Nationality: Japanese  
Future occupation: Digital World Diplomat  
**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Went to camp with his friends. It promised to be a summer of fun and youthful adventures. Then a rainbow hole opened up in the sky, shot Tamagotchis at everybody, and sucked them into cyberspace.  
**  
"Huh. So, that's what happen?" Red said in question.

"If you watch their show, you'll understand the plot of it." Yoshi said with importants.

Wiz: Well, yeah, basically. When Tai woke up, he discovered that he had been transported to the Digital World, where he met...

 **Boomstick: A bouncing pink blob that can talk.  
**  
"In other words, Koromon." Ness said, seeing the said creature.

 _Koromon: You don't need to be afraid of me! (chuckling) I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!  
_  
 **Boomstick: Man, this show is weird.  
**  
"Tell me about it." Pikachu, Ness and Yoshi muttered.

Wiz: That's Koromon, a Digimon specifically created to be Tai's partner and friend. And to protect Tai from harm, Koromon learned how to digivolve, becoming the fire lizard Agumon.

Everyone sees Koromon digivolving into a small yellow T-Rex-like reptile with claws.

"Well, he's not much, but he looks good in that stage." Pikachu commented.

"Even for a Digimon, he does look well fit." Sonic replied.

* * *

 **AGUMON  
** **  
Height: Approx. 3 ft / 91 cm  
Level: Rookie  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Data size: 20 GB  
Attacks:  
\- Pepper Breath  
\- Claw Attack  
\- Claw Uppercut  
**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Digimon: The Movie - PepperFlame!*)**

Boomstick: That's more like it. Agumon is a Rookie level Digimon with deadly claws and a fire attack called Pepper Breath.

"So, he basically shoots Fireballs from his mouth?" Lucario asked, weirdly.

"As strange as it must be but yes, he does." Pikachu answered.

"And those claw moves don't do much for him." Yoshi added.

Wiz: Together with the other Digi-Destined, Tai and Agumon traversed the digital world, bringing balance to the chaos and destruction caused by several diabolical monsters.

 **Boomstick: Including an Elvis Presley impersonator, who was also a monkey.  
**  
Everyone then saw a digimon in an orange monkey suit with sunglasses. He also has a stuffed yellow digimon (Monzaemon) attached to him. He also sometimes carries a microphone and/or an electric guitar. Everyone got sweatdrop by the back of their heads and had weird looks on their faces.

 _Etemon: Now let's get something straight, sonny boy, I'm the monarch of rock and roll, your job is to make me happy!_

 **Boomstick: Man, how high were they when they wrote this thing?**

"No idea." Pikachu, Yoshi and Ness muttered.

Wiz: As their opponents became more and more powerful, so did the friendship between Tai and Agumon. As their bond grew, so did their power, and Agumon soon learned how to digivolve even further.

 **Boomstick: First up is his Champion form, Greymon.  
**  
Everyone then sees Agumon digivolving into a giant, orange dinosaur with blue lines within his entire body and has his head covered in a rhinoceros beetle-like shell.

 _ **Agumon: Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!  
**_  
Sonic whistled. "Wow, now that's a big dinosaur!" He said, surprised.

"Okay I'll admit, that's a pretty cool evolution." Red admitted.

* * *

 **GREYMON**

 **Height: Approx. 20 ft / 610 cm**  
 **Level: Champion**  
 **Type: Dinosaur**  
 **Data size: 30 GB**  
 **Attacks:**  
 **\- Nova Blast**  
 **\- Nova Flame**  
 **\- Great Horns Attack**  
 **\- Tail Whip**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Digimon Tamers Theme - For Orchestra Rock*)**

Boomstick: Unlike Agumon, who can still pull off the whole cute and cuddly mascot thing, Greymon is two terrifying stories tall and way more powerful. Good luck snuggling up with that.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Pikachu, Yoshi and Ness said, waving their hands across their faces as a sign of 'no way'.

Wiz: Greymon is so strong, he is more than capable of trumping other Champion level opponents in combat. Especially with his trademark attack, Nova Blast.

Everyone then saw Greymon fired a big size fireball at his opponents.

"Well, it's better than Pepper Breathe." Pikachu said, surprisingly.

"Yeah, it's even more stronger.' Pit said, oddly.

 **Boomstick: Next up is my favorite, MetalGreymon. This form's got a robot arm and shoots missiles.  
**  
In this scene, they saw Greymon digivolve into a mechanized version of himself, although he wears a metal mask on his head, has a robotic claw and a metal chest, and has purple wings.

"Yikes, talk about a robotic make-over." Pit said, amazed.

"I hope Eggman doesn't get his hand on him, cause him with a mechanized arm like that, it sort of reminds of a friend of mine." Sonic said, smoothly.

 _Meanwhile in Freedom City...  
_  
"Achoo!"

"Bless you Bunnie." Sally said to her friend.

"Why thank you, Sal." Bunnie replied.

 _Back to Death Battle...  
_

* * *

 **METALGREYMON  
**  
 **Height: Approx. 40 ft / 1,220 cm  
Level: Ultimate  
Type: Cyborg  
Data size: 40 GB  
Attacks:  
\- Giga Blaster  
\- Mega Claw  
\- Metal Slash  
\- Powerful Flame  
\- Tera Destroyer  
**

* * *

Wiz: MetalGreymon also wears layers of Chrome Digizoid armor, the hardest metal in the digital world.

"Whoa, now that's a strong metal." Pit said, surprised.

Wiz: Since the digital world is based on the real world, all real life metals can exist in it as well, making Chrome Digizoid tougher than the likes of tungsten, steel and titanium.

"Huh. Now, they even made any metal digitize." Ness said. "Intriguing."

* * *

 **WARGREYMON**

 **Height: Approx. 10 ft / 304.8 cm  
Level: Mega  
Type: Dragon  
Data size: 20 GB  
Attacks:  
\- Terra Force  
\- Great Tornado  
\- Brave Shield  
\- Mega Claw  
\- War Driver  
**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And finally, there's Agumon's Mega level, WarGreymon, though he's a lot shorter than MetalGreymon for some reason, but it's a small package with a lot of punch.  
**  
And now, they see Agumon digivolving into a digimon that resembles an armored dragon warrior that is golden-yellow colored.

"Huh. We figured that he might digivolve into another dinosaur type of Digimon, but in that digivolved form I'm more or less surprise." Greninja said, unimpressed.

Wiz: Quite literally in fact. WarGreymon wears two clawed gauntlets called the Dramon Destroyers, weapons which are extremely deadly against draconic foes.

"Dramon, to be presice." Ness said, correctly.

"They're like dragon/monster type of Digimon that are big and scary, and also tough for most creatures." Pikachu added.

Wiz: To add to his defense, he carries the Brave Shield on his back, which is capable of blocking attacks from other Mega level Digimon.

"Big clawed gauntlets and a shield, this guys like a war machine." Pit said in shock.

"Yeah, except he destroys bad Digimon." Yoshi replied.

 **(*Cues: Digimon: The Movie - Final Battle*)**

Boomstick: We've come a long way from the annoying pink blob. WarGreymon's ultimate attack is the Terra Force, where he puts all the energy from the atmosphere into a big ball of total annihilation. God damn! That is some Dragonball Z shit right there.

Everyone sees WarGreymon used Terra Force, in which it's like Goku's Spirit Bomb attack.

"Yikes, I see what you mean." Ness said, flinched by seeing that attack.

"It's like Goku's Spirit Bomb, but WarGreymon version." Kirby said, swiftly.

Wiz: But don't overestimate a Digimon's power. The Agumon line is weak to Earth elemental attacks and too much damage may exhaust him and force him back to a prior form.

"Thank goodness for a weakness." Pikachu said, relief.

"This is exactly why we Pokemon are somewhat different to Digimon, they evolved from various forms and went back to their original forms when they lost their power." Mewtwo said,

Wiz: Also, while Agumon and his ascending forms can fight and think alone, his power comes directly from Tai. Without their connection, digivolution would be impossible.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but Tai started off as kind of a selfish dick** (Pikachu: Ha!) **, even trying to trick Greymon into digivolving further, which ended in a skeletal monstrosity rampage.  
**  
In their terrifying faces, they see Greymon digivolving into a giant skeleton version of himself, fleshless and entirely composed of bones. He has a missile that lies on his back that is shaped like a shark.

"Yikes, so if someone tries to digivolve their Pokemon forcefully, they turn into that?" Pit said in surprise.

"Yep, that sounds about right." Pikachu answered.

"Oh boy, this does not look good." Kirby replied.

"Geez, if there's a monster like that in Smash, we're in so much trouble." Yoshi cringed.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Agumon knocked out a Kuwagamon**  
 **Beat Shellmon & Tyrannomon**  
 **Defeated Etemon & Skullmeramon**  
 **Survived fighting 1 million Diaboromon (This surprises everyone, but not Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi for they watch the movie of it.)**  
 **Kicked a giant metal ball into VenomMyotismon**  
 **Defeated Dark Masters MetalSeadramon & Machinedramon**  
 **Destroyed Apocalymon's body with MetalGarurumon (This surprises Mewtwo and Lucario.)**

* * *

Wiz: Well, he never wanted to come off that way, but sometimes Tai was just too courageous for his own good, and for those around him. Even as a child, his courage was unprecedented, promoting his strong relationship with Digimon in the first place.

"Well, that's debatable." Pikachu said, simply.

We see a young Tai shield his sister Kari from a falling Greymon

 _Kari: Oh no, Tai, he's hurt!_

Tai: Kari, there's nothing you can do! *sees Parrotmon walking up* Greymon, wake up, he's coming!

Parrotmon readies an attack, Kari blows on her whistle to try and wake him, but coughs,  
Tai takes it and blows it long and loudly. _  
_  
 **(*Cues: Digimon: The Movie - Greymon VS. Parrotmon*)  
**  
Wiz: Over time, he learned the humility and responsibility necessary to successfully lead the Digi-Destined against Apocalymon, basically the physical embodiment of the recycle bin, and save both the digital and real worlds from being deleted forever.

Everyone then sees Apocalymon, who takes the form of a blue-skinned humanoid wearing a black cape with red trimming, a grey helmet with yellow markings, and a scar on its left eye. Its arms are long with black bands on the forearms and its hands are larger than normal hands, and have red claws. Its hair is a dirty white, and it has yellow eyes. From the waist down is a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid that can bring out giant metal claws on DNA-shaped chains.

"Whoa, now that's an ugly mon." Sonic commented.

"I agree." Pikachu nodded in that agreement.

"If there's a monster like that could erase worlds, then we're in big trouble." Kirby said, slightly frowned.

"Yeah, but if it was for Tai and the Digi-Destined, the world would have been gone." Toon Link said.

 **Boomstick: And with the universe saved, they donned suits to become...UN diplomats to the digital world. Drugs, man.  
**  
"Meh. Whatever works." Pikachu said, shrugging his arms. But then his ears perk up as something upward is coming down. "Uh, guys, could you move like right now?"

Everyone, except Mewtwo, looked at him weirdly and suddenly did what he told him. "Uh, Mewtwo, would you mind-"

"Yes, of course." Mewtwo said as he use his Psychic powers as he present Pikachu with a large-sized pillow.

Seeing Pikachu holding the pillow upward like that, everyone heard screaming from a long to short distance from the room, and then they soon found out it's coming from the hole of the roof that Bowser Jr. came in, thanks to Mewtwo. But hearing the scream coming into the same roof, it was closing in fast, so fast it's about to impact the theater room. But luckily, thanks to Pikachu's pillow, he caught it before it could happen, and revealing itself, it was Bowser Jr returning from the sky.

"Well, look who came dropping by?" Pikachu said with a smirk.

"Shut it." Junior growled, not before he saw Mewtwo and freaked out and referred into his shell.

"Hehehe. Priceless." Pikachu chuckled.

Everyone then went back to their spots and resume watching Death Battle as they see Young Tai keep blowing the whistle, but he runs out of breath, we then see Greymon's eye snap open and he rises up, roaring.

 _Tai: Go for it._

Greymon: Nova Flame! *Fires it, destroying Parrotmon in the process.*

For the leader of the Digi-Destined, Tai does show compassion and responsibility for his friends. And his Digimon partner, Agumon, does prove to show much prowess over his digivolutions, along with his moves. In these situations, both of them show strength and power through their bonds, even more powerful than any Digimon.

Now onto the battle...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, I got a mission for you.  
**  
Then a commerical for GameState has appear once more. And then, as the commerical starts rolling, everyone begins to disucss among themselves. Since, this is the battle between two known franchises with different types of monsters, they have a difficult time to choose which team combatant will win, except for the Pokemon though, they know that they chose Red and Charizard to win. So, in the end, the non-Pokemon smashers decided not to vote and continued on watching the show.

 **Boomstick: But first, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!  
**

In this scene, everyone sees a canyon, where Tai's Agumon is sitting by a campfire, roasting a marshmallow.

"Hm. Marshmallow..." Kirby said, looking at it through his stomach.

 _Agumon: Ah, there's nothing better than a campfire, and a golden, delicious marshmallow.  
_  
As Agumon continues roasting his snack, Red walks on by and notes his presence.

 _Red: Who's that Pokemon?  
_  
Red proceeds to take out a Pokeball and throws it at Agumon, which fails to catch him and forces the dinosaur to drop his marshmallow.

The Smashers narrows at the Pokemon Trainer. "Really?!" Pikachu said, grunting. "Did you really just do that?!"

"I thought it was a Pokemon!" Red cried out.

"That's because he's not a Pokemon!" Ness argued. "Did you see the Poke Ball just off of him?!"

"Oh right..." Red said, sweat dropping.

 _Agumon: You killed my marshmallow!  
_  
As soon as Agumon starts speaking, Red is left visibly surprised.

 _Red: Whoa, you can talk!? You must be really rare!  
_  
"Aw geez, come on! Seriously?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Well, he did look kinda rare." Red said, slowly while twitching his fingers.

As Red prepares to take out another Pokeball, Tai returns with some firewood.

 _Tai: Hey Agumon. I got some-  
_  
Tai is suddenly cut off by Red, who has procured the Pokeball containing his strongest Pokemon.

 **(*Cues: Burning Battlefield - Pokemon Anime*)  
**  
 _Red: I choose you, Charizard!  
_  
Red throws the Pokeball, and out from it comes the Flame Pokemon, Charizard, who roars upon release. The Trainer and Pokemon take a fighting stance.

 _Tai: Uh, okay?  
_  
Tai and Agumon reluctantly respond with the like.

Time to see which popular monster is the best!

 **FIGHT!  
**  
 _Tai: Okay buddy. Go for it!  
_  
Agumon accepts the command and makes the first move.

 _Agumon: Pepper Breath!  
_  
Agumon fires multiple fireballs from his mouth, which Charizard shields itself from with its wing. Agumon bears his claws in response and unleashes his Claw Attack on Charizard's abdomen, with no visible result. Charizard looks back at Red, wondering if it should do something, but Red simply shrugs.

"In the state Agumon's in when using those claws, he looks super weak to Charizard." Ivysaur commented.

"Even for a dinosaur Digimon, like him, don't have much fight prowess in his Rookie form." Squirtle replied.

Agumon goes in for the final strike, bringing both his claws down on Charizard, but once again, it has no effect. Charizard finally makes a move and stomps the ground, shattering some surface underneath and sending Agumon into the air.

"Well now, there's a start." Pikachu said with glee.

Charizard then headbutts Agumon, sending him tumbling back. Charizard takes flight and sends Agumon higher into the air by striking him with its claws before reaching his height and sending him crashing into the ground with another claw strike. Charizard lands on the ground where Red silently commends Charizard for its efforts.

"Dang, what tremdous force." Ness said, stunned.

"Even in all odds, Charizard's power sure is strong." Greninja replied.

Agumon gets up from his assault.

 _Tai: Agumon! Okay buddy. Let's kick this up a notch!  
_  
Tai activates his Digivice and prepares to Digivolve Agumon.

 **(*Cues: Digimon - Main Theme*)**

 _ **Agumon: Agumon! Digivolve to...**_

In Agumon's place is his Champion form, Greymon.

 _ **Greymon: Greymon! Hahahahahaha!  
**_  
Red and Charizard look upon their newly-Digivolved opponent.

 _Greymon: Let's try-  
_  
Before Greymon can finish speaking, Red, still thinking Greymon is a Pokémon, throws another Pokéball at Greymon, which, of course, fails to capture the Digimon.

"Oh come on, are you serious?!" Pikachu exclaimed, loudly.

"Sorry, force of habit." Red said, sheepishly.

Red then orders Charizard to take the offensive.

 **(*Cues: Pokémon VS. Digimon MASHUP THEME! - NateWantsToBattle*)**

 _Red: Mega Punch!_

Charizard takes flight again and lands multiple Mega Punches on Greymon's head, all with little visible effect. Charizard proceeds to fly higher before dive-bombing at Greymon and landing Mega Punch-first on Greymon.

"30 bucks to see Charizard winning?" Pikachu asked.

"Only you if give me 50 bucks if he doesn't." Sonic said, smirking at him.

"You're on!" He responded, proudly.

The Digimon knocks the Flame Pokemon away with his horn, with no visible damage.

Greymon: Great Horns Attack!

Greymon unleashes his Great Horns Attack, sending Charizard flying back.

 _Tai: Haha! That's it!_

Red: Flamethrower!

Charizard unleashes its signature Flamethrower at Greymon.

 _Greymon: Nova Flame!_

Greymon retaliates with his Nova Flame, which clashes with Charizard's Flamethrower evenly before he increases its power, overpowering Flamethrower and sending the flying lizard back. Charizard recovers and stays in midair to keep Greymon at a range.

"Dang, that's some strong firepower." Pit said, surprised.

"Charizard's Flamethrower shows more heat and flames than Greymon's Nova Flame." Ness stated.

"It is only in a matter of time before the true battle begins." Mewtwo said, looking a bit serious.

 _Tai: We got him on the run. Turn up the heat!  
_  
Greymon continues unleashing his Nova Flame, which Charizard dodges around. Red issues another command to Charizard.

 _Red: Fire Blast!  
_  
Charizard unleashes the Fire Blast, striking Greymon and visibly hurting him.

 _Red: Keep it up!  
_  
Charizard complies and unleashes Fire Blast after Fire Blast, which is appearing to take its toll on Greymon. Greymon is knocked back until his back is against a cliff.

 _Red: Aim above its head!  
_  
Charizard fires one final Fire Blast on the cliff above Greymon, causing rocks to fall on Greymon's head.

"Alright, he got him!" Pikachu cheered.

"Not quite." Mewtwo said, narrowing his eye at fight.

 _Red: Rock Smash!  
_  
Charizard prepares a huge boulder.

 _Tai: Greymon! He's coming!_

Charizard plunges the boulder onto Greymon's horn before smashing it with its fist.

Greymon takes little damage and responds appropriately.  
 _  
Greymon: Tail Whip!  
_  
Greymon smashes his tail into Charizard, but instead of lowering its Defense like in Pokemon, it instead sends the lizard flying into the side of the canyon.

 _Red: Get up, Charizard!  
_  
But before Charizard can recover...

 _Greymon: Nova Blast!  
_  
Greymon fires his signature Nova Blast attack, destroying more of the terrain and sending Charizard into the lake.

"Oh no, Charizard fell into the lake." Kirby cried.

"Aw man, Water doesn't work well with Charizard." Lucas said, looking quite scared.

"Aw crap, he's a goner." Pit said, surprised.

"I won't worry about that." Red suddenly said.

Everyone then looks at him. "Why's that?" Junior asked him.

"Because, when Wiz mention Charizard's tail flame burns so hot, not even water can douse it so easily, well when I remembered our fight with Mewtwo, Charizard hasn't given up yet and his tail was burn away, which means that he has not done fighting anymore." Red stated with determination. Then he looks at his partner. "Isn't that right buddy?"

"Yep." Charizard grunted, happily.

Everyone, except Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Mewtwo, thought about it and then begin to agree with him in approval.

 _Red: NO!_

Tai: Huh. I guess that's that. Heh.

Charizard is seen falling into the lake's surface.

 _Red: It's not over yet! I believe in Charizard!  
_  
Red takes out his Key Stone and activates it, causing Charizard's Charizardite X to respond and creating a huge explosion of energy.

 **(*Cues: Iron Dite - Battle Fever: Chrome Shelled Regios*)  
**  
Coming out of the lake is Charizard, now Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X, who roars with power.

"Alright, Mega Charizard X!" Pit cheered.

"Now, the tables have been turned!" Pikachu cheered.

 _Tai: Whoa! He Digivolved!  
_  
This made everyone, except Red, Mewtwo, Greninja, and Lucario who facepalmed, face faulted, and then Red corrects Tai upon hearing those words.

 _Red: N-no. This is Mega Evolution!  
_  
Red signals Tai to his newly evolved Mega Charizard X before preparing to continue the battle.

 _Red: Let's go, Mega Charizard! Dragon Claw!  
_  
Mega Charizard X's claws glow green as it enters the offensive. Greymon tries to stop it with a series of Nova Blasts, but the now-christened Fire/Dragon type effortlessly avoids each blast before unleashing Dragon Claw upon Dragon Claw on the Digimon, visibly hurting him.

"Yes, Charizard got him!" Kirby cheered.

 _Red: Flare Blitz!  
_  
Charizard flies high into the air before crashing down on Greymon with Flare Blitz, creating a fiery explosion and forcing Greymon to revert back into Agumon.

"Yes, now with Greymon's power drained, he's reverted back to Agumon." Pit said with excitement.

"Awesome, now Charizard's gonna win!" Pikachu cheered.

 _Agumon: Tai!  
_  
Tai runs to Agumon.

 _Tai: Agumon! No!  
_  
Tai activates his Digivice again to Digivolve Agumon.

 _ **Agumon: Agumon! Warp Digivolve to...  
**_  
 **(*Cues: Xenoblade Chronicles X - Uncontrollable*)**

Agumon goes through Digivolution once more, but instead of evolving into Greymon again, his Mega form emerges instead, bearing his new Dramon Destroyers.

 _ **WarGreymon: WarGreymon!  
**_  
Red recoils back in surprise.

 _Red: What!? It evolved again!?  
_  
"Oh crap, I forgot he can digivolved into his Mega form?!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"Not only that, he didn't used his Ultimate form either." Said a surprised Kirby.

Mewtwo then crosses arms towards his chest. "Now, the real battle has begun!" He muttered.

Tai walks up to his newly evolved WarGreymon.

 _Tai: Yeah! Now you'll see what a real Mega Form can do!  
_  
Red realizes he must end this fight as soon as possible.

 _Red: Charizard! Take him out quick!  
_  
Charizard complies and charges forward with another Flare Blitz.

 _WarGreymon: Great Tornado!  
_  
WarGreymon responds with Great Tornado, clashing into Charizard's Flare Blitz before sending Charizard flying back.

 _Red: Fire Blast!  
_  
Charizard unleashes another Fire Blast, now blue instead of red and drastically increased in power.

 _WarGreymon: Brave Shield!  
_  
WarGreymon puts up his Brave Shield and stops the Fire Blast entirely.

"Geez, with that Brave Shield of his, strong attacks, like Fire Blast, are utterly useless." Pit said in a surprise tone.

 _Red: Dragon Claw!_

Charizard's claws glow green once again and flies to WarGreymon, who takes to the skies in return. Charizard attempts to strike the Mega level Digimon with Dragon Claw, but he swiftly dodges them all until the dragon finally lands a blow, sending WarGreymon flying back.

"Yes, a direct hit!" Yoshi cheered.

WarGreymon responds by slashing the dragon with his Dramon Destroyers multiple times, damaging Charizard.

"Great, now this guy getting the attack pointers." Pit grunted. "Although, those claws of his are still the coolest."

 _Red: Use Swift!  
_  
Charizard unleashes Swift upon WarGreymon, who attempts to fly away from the stars. However, thanks to Swift's no-miss ability, it quickly homes in on the Digimon.

 _Red: That's it! Set him up!  
_  
WarGreymon finally lands on the ground and defends himself from the Swift attack with his Brave Shield. Red takes this opportunity to finish off the Digimon.

 _Red: Perfect! Charizard, Blast Burn!  
_  
Charizard is surrounded in blue flames before punching the ground. The flames rip through the ground to WarGreymon, where Blast Burn is unleashed, creating a massive explosion that overwhelms the Brave Shield.

"Yes, he got him!" Kirby cheered.

 _Red: Hoohoo! Yes, we did it!_

Tai: Stop hurting my friend! *runs up to Red.*

Red: What!?

Before Red can react, Tai punches him in the face which causes Red to stumble back. This surprised most of the Smashers.

"What..."

"...The..."

"...Hell!" Were Pikachu, Ness and Yoshi responses from what they saw.

 _Red: Ow!  
_  
"Hey, that's cheating!" Kirby yelled.

"He can't do that!" Pit yelled also.

"True, but remember, the Digi-Destined Leader doesn't know the existence of Pokemon or Pokemon battle, so it's quite possible that he still thinks he's fighting one of his kind and his Digimon." Mewtwo stated, sympathetically.

"Dang, even I didn't realize that sooner." Red said, realizing it soon.

Tai then kicks him in the shin, bringing Red down to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt, man!" Red winced.

Red is confused as to why Tai is fighting in a Pokémon battle.

 _Red: What are you doing!? We're not supposed to fight!_

Tai: *Beyond listening* Call off your dragon!

Without Red to give it orders, Charizard just stands there, confused and unsure of what to do.

"What's Charizard doing just standing there?" Pit said, confused.

"Remember, Pokemon need their trainers to get orders from, without them, there'd be little confused and be looking like they doesn't know what to do." Lucario explained.

"In other words, Charizard's screwed." Pikachu said, slightly nervous.

Suddenly, WarGreymon reappears from the smoke.

 _WarGreymon: My turn!  
_  
Before Charizard can react, WarGreymon impales it with his Dramon Destroyers before unleashing a series of fatal slashes to mutilate Charizard's wings.

"Oh my god!" Pikachu screamed after that.

"Yikes, talk about brutal!" Pit exclaimed in shock, while Jigglypuff and Pichu closes their eyes from that scene.

 _WarGreymon: Let's see you fly without these!  
_  
WarGreymon finishes assaulting Charizard before throwing it down to Red, who is currently being assaulted by Tai.

 _WarGreymon: Tai, look out!  
_  
Tai takes note of the crashing dragon and drops Red before running out of the crash zone.

 _Red: Oh geez...  
_  
Red is unable to react in time thanks to the beating Tai gave him and the speed of which Charizard is falling, forcing him to brace his 5'7, 244 pound Charizard crashing into his battered body. Red survives, but this leaves both of his legs completely broken.

 _Red: Charizard...you okay...?  
_  
Both Trainer and Pokémon are covered in blood as Charizard weakly gets up and starts limping to keep fighting. But WarGreymon prepares to end this once and for all.

 _WarGreymon: Terra Force!  
_  
WarGreymon unleashes his Terra Force upon the fatally injured Red and Charizard, incinerating them both completely.

This got the Pokemon, including Red and Mewtwo, eye-widen and went pale after seeing that.

"Whoa, that is just... whoa!" Pit said in shock.

"Oh my god..." Mega Man cringed.

"Yikes." Pac-man winced.

Sonic then smiled begins to head to a pale white Pikachu. "Hehehe. Looks like I won again, Pikachu." He sai in a mock tone. "Now, my pay..."

Pikachu, still in his pale form, pulls 50 buck behind him and handed them to Sonic.

Tai lets go of WarGreymon and lands atop a cliff while the Mega level Digimon reverts to his Rookie Form Agumon once more, and both look upon the canyon, now set ablaze from the battle and then the screen fades to black.

 **Tai: Phew...that was rough.**

K.O.!

* * *

 **(*Cues: Digimon Adventure - Butter-Fly*)**

Boomstick: Ow!... my childhood.

"Hm. Deja vu..." Ness said, as he heard that line before.

Wiz: Charizard may have started off with the mobility and versatility advantage, but the difference in power between the two only grew as the battle went on.

"Okay, that's one way to put it." Pikachu said, coming from his pale state.

Wiz: First, when comparing the trainers, Red's bond with Charizard was strong enough to Mega Evolve, but like most Pokemon, the relationship is still one of master and, well...

 **Boomstick: Slave.  
**  
"Hey!" Red, Pikachu and Red's Pokemon exclaimed.

"Not cool bro." Pac-man muttered.

"I think 'slave' is not the right word for that description." Lucario grunted.

"It's more like comrade or friend." Greninja replied.

 **Boomstick: Come on, you know it's true.** (Pikachu: It's not.) **I know there's the bond of friendship and whatever, but when Red's through with Charizard, it's back to the tiny spherical prison.  
**  
"He meant the Poke Ball." Pikachu grunted.

"..." Red and Charizard didn't like the statement Boomstick made.

Wiz: Tai and Agumon, on the other hand, are best friends on equal footing, and Agumon's fighting power comes directly from Tai.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, these kids were called the Digi-Destined for a reason, and together they had enough power to stop an attack which could've wiped out both the digital and real worlds, and this is the power Agumon's using to digivolve.  
**  
"That's explains it." Pit said in response.

Wiz: Charizard's flame could melt boulders, but that's hardly comparable to Chrome Digizoid armor.

 **Boomstick: Hell, MetalGreymon alone is officially documented as possessing the power of a nuclear warhead, and WarGreymon has weapons specifically designed to kill dragons.  
**  
"Yeah, that's one thing we kinda that out." Said Pikachu.

Wiz: Honestly, it all comes down to a huge difference between Pokemon and Digimon itself, the escalation of evolution.

"Escalation?" Kirby repeated that word.

"It means a rapid increase." Ness answered.

"Oh." Kriby replied.

Wiz: Pokemon evolution improves monsters in increments, whereas the gap between Digimon forms is often massive, and quite frankly absurd.

"And that's one of the reason of the many reason why Digimon are way different from Pokemon, their evolution rating." Pikachu said, simply.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Red and Charizard couldn't even hope for as much as a Tai (tie).  
**  
Everyone slightly chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is the Digimon.

Everyone started clapping for that battle, including Red and Charizard, despite their lost.

"Aw thanks guys, even though I lost, but I did my best back there." Red said, nicely.

"Yup, you really did great; you and Charizard." Kirby said, happily.

"Plus, you two really have gone all out, even with Mega Evolution." Sonic said, Sonic said, being honest.

"Hehe. Thanks guys." Red said, chuckling out of embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head. Then, something inside his head suddenly as he got up and begins to leave.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I got some stuff to back in the mansion." Red said in response. "So, I'm gonna head back to straight things out."

"Okay, bye Red." Kirby said, waving him bye.

Red gave him a 'thumbs up for approval' as he recalled all three of his Pokemon and leaves.

"So, then what do you think guys?" Kirby said, while turning his head to the others, but only he found both Mewtwo, Lucario and Greninja disappeared into thin air. "Huh? Where'd they go?" He asked.

The others found them gone as well. "I thought they were just here." Ness said.

"Uh," They turned to Pikachu as he begins to speak. "They were, but they left a few seconds ago, saying that they got better things than staying here."

"Right." Ness said as he and the others groaned. Before anyone could say anything, the preview for the next battle has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.  
**  
The group sees a snowy mountain area before they all see a familiar man wearing blue and red floating around the area.

"Wait, isn't that..." Pikachu stared

"...Superman!?" Kirby exclaimed in shock.

"But if he's here, then that means..." Pit spoke up before the kryptonian's opponent showed up from the ground.

Soon, a familiar spiky haired Saiyan appeared before he transformed into a brand new form where he has his hair and eyes all red before saying a few words that'll surprise everyone.

 _Goku: Ready for a rematch?_

Before the Smashers could react they were given a short trailer of the upcoming battle. The scene starts out showing the final parts of Goku and Superman fighting and ends up blowing up the Earth while different voices of people were speaking before it finally shows the same exact scene from earlier.

Soon epic music was being played out and screenshots of a yellow dragon appeared and the two alien fighters looked ready to throw down before they started clashing and the music intensifies.

 **LAWRENCE "MASAKOX" SIMPSON  
**  
The Smashers then see another scene where Goku kicking Superman far away.

 **MICHAEL "ITSJUSTSOMERANDOMGUY" AGRUSSO  
**  
Then another scene of Superman crashing his landing.

 **SCOTT "KAISERNEKO" FRERICHS**

Then, on the next scene, we find Superman punching Goku really hard before crashing to the ground on another area.

 **THE REMATCH  
**  
A new scene has appeared when Goku unleashes a giant blue Ki blast at the Man of Steel.

 **OF LEGENDS  
**  
Superman catching a blue figure before the scene changes to Goku turning into another new form which makes his hair all pointing up and blue just like Sonic, who was surprised to see that new form, before they continued watching Superman clashing with Goku somehow gaining an upper hand before the title of the match appeared.

 **GOKU VS SUPERMAN 2  
**  
After the trailer was over, everyone have a long silence, until that silence was cut as everyone had several reactions.

"Oh my god..." Pikachu said, beyond shock and remorse.

"Superman and Goku fighting against each other in a next episode..." Ness said, surprised.

"In a rematch..." Pit uttered.

"Holy...crap..." Kirby gasped.

Everyone looked at each other and begin to have some thoughts on this battle. So, coming to a decision, Kirby has decide to watch the episode and replaced the other disc and puts the next one, where he and his friends can see how strong those two alien warriors are right now after the last episode.

* * *

 **Not bad huh? Also, for the next episode, it's the rematch between everyone favorite fighters: Goku and Superman. And don't you even dare any 'assumption' from the preview, because I worked hard on making the episode, and I don't want any of you ruining it.** **So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	59. Episode 58 - Goku VS Superman Rematch

**Episode 58 - Goku VS Superman Rematch**

 **Goku and Dragon Ball belongs to Shonen Jump and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Superman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!" Kirby chanted in glee and excitement. "I can't believe that both Goku and Superman are battle each other once again!"

"I know, right?! This is gonna be epic!" Pikachu said, feeling excited.

"Oh man! I'm so excited! I can't contain myself!" Pac-man said, filling so hyped about it.

"Oh man, I really hope Lady Palutena would come here and see this." Pit said with glee.

"Did someone call my name?" A familiar voice called out.

Everyone turned and sees the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena, appearing to the room. "Ah. Lady Palutena, you're here!" Pit said, happy to see the Goddess in his presence.

"And I'm not the only one who's back." Palutena said, smiling.

"Huh?" was Pit's response, not before another figure came by behind.

"Yo." Pit and everyone else turned their head and Dark Pit coming into the room.

"Oh hey, it's Pit-" Once again, Pit stopped where he's at before he saw Dark Pit giving him a dark and deadly glare trying to say to Pit 'Don't you dare say that name' right after Pit frighteningly say, "I mean, Dark Pit."

"Much better..." Dark Pit muttered.

"So what are you two here?" Pikachu asked.

Uh, I think you mean what brings you four here?" Another voice came by.

Everyone moved slightly to the left and spotted only the Goddess of Nature, Viridi, and the Lightning Flash, Phosphora, coming into the room.

"Viridi?! And Phosphora?!" He said in surprised. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Heh. The same as you guys, joining in on the fun." Phosphora said, gleeful.

"Wha-?" was Pit's response.

"Well, since you guys are still into the whole Death Battle, we decided to drop on in." Viridi stated. "Although, I still don't like watching people fight against each other to begin with, but for it's an entertainment value, I guess it won't hurt to watch it."

"Oh okay..." Kirby said, finding it quite weird for all of sudden.

Then suddenly, as everyone begins to take their seats. Another familiar came into the room. "Well this should be fun, seeing the two goddess joining in make me a little bit as always."

Everyone heard the voice, and tried to find it, but no luck. Then a sudden small, purple light appeared behind Kirby as he turned around. He jumped upon seeing who it was. It was...

"M-Miss B-Bayonetta!" Kirby exclaimed, alarmed upon seeing the Umbra Witch. Everyone turned and spotted her by the back.

"Huh? Oh, Bayo!" Sonic said, surprised to see her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the lone surviving witch of darkness," Viridi said, looking at him with less content. "popping in and out of that invisible and killing angels again, I assume?"

"Now, now I won't say something like that." Bayonetta said. "Because, of course," She said as she makes a catwalk to the others, and then she suddenly approaches Kirby. "this little one here would be pretty excited over this new episode." and started rubbing his head. This makes Kirby blushed scarlet red, in which made Jigglypuff fumed.

"So Bayonetta, what are you doing here?" Asked Ness.

"Well, if boredom is such an issue for everyone, then I should be as well." Bayonetta said, being considered.

"Huh. That's a first. I never actually heard the Umbra Witch saying that she's bored." sonic said, smirking.

"Oh, and this coming from the speeding little blue devil who like to dash around the world in various places." The Umbra Watch spoke in a teasing manner.

"Hehehe. Hey, you know me, always the speeding from place to place." Sonic said, chuckling.

"Oh brother..." Pikachu grumbled. Then replied, angerily. "Can't we get on with it please?"

And with that, Palutena, Bayonetta, Dark Pit, Viridi and Phosphora went to their respective seats. And with that, Kirby place in the next disc and hit the 'play' button.

 **(*Cues: DBZ: Battle of Gods - The Chosen Warriors*)**

Wiz: Goku.

 **Boomstick: Superman.  
**  
Wiz: Titans of power, champions of unimaginable might.

 **Boomstick: Endlessly requested to fight each other...again.  
**  
"Well now, this is something I got to see!" Phosphora said, getting excited by this new episode.

"Hm. It's been a while since I first and last saw them in battle." Palutena said, remembering the two combatants from the last episode.

"Oh, I assume you watch those two "Titans" fighting each other?" Viridi said, raising a brow to her.

"Why yes, I even mention their names to you when we were talking about Death Battle." She told her.

"Oh yead, you did. Apparently, I wasn't even listening." Viridi said, looking like she is in no mood.

"My, my now I see everything. I would like to see how powerful these two strong fighters are since most of you have watched it before." Bayonetta commented to the Smashers, minus Viridi, Dark Pit, and Phosphora (well Palutena was there) who have watched the first ever battle between Goku and Superman.

"Oh believe us Bayo, with these two guys fighting each other, you'll definitely be in a world of shock." Sonic smirked as he and the others continued watching.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...  
**  
Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Goku VS Superman 2 - The Synthetic Orchestra*)**

Soon as they begin to watch this, everyone were now going to be entertained by the orchestral music that starts playing, then small scenes of the previous Goku vs Superman fight are shown and some titles are shown all around the screen:

 **BEN SINGER AS WIZ**

 **CHAD JAMES AS BOOMSTICK**

 **LAWRENCE "MASAKOX" SIMPSON**

 **MICHAEL "ITSJUSTSOMERANDOMGUY" AGRUSSO**

 **SCOTT "KAISERNEKO" FRERICHS**

 **ORIGINAL THEME BY BLAKE ROBINSON SYNTHETIC ORCHESTRA**

 **OTHER ORIGINAL MUSIC BY BRANDON YATES**

 **ACPARADISE**

 **ANIMATED BY TORRIAN CRAWFORD**

 **DIRECTED BY BEN SINGER**

 **GOKU VS SUPERMAN 2**

* * *

After that intro, the Smashers were silent as soon it was was over before one of them spoke up about their reaction towards this.

"That was the most epic I ever seen." Kirby said, stunned out of amazement.

"And that orchestra music they played is so divine." Palutena said, very amused.

"I wonder how intense will the battle will be once it's over." Pit wonders through his amazed face.

"Well, are you guys gonna sit here and be amazed, or we gonna watch this thing?" Viridi said, getting a little impatient and interested.

Everyone nodded as they resume watching the show. But the next thing they're about to hear wasn't an analysis or info on both fighters, instead it's rather the origins on how the two fighters from two different franchises were created and on how the fan debate and their fan battle of these two strongest fighters have started.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Superman Returns - Main Title*)**

Wiz: Created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, Superman entered the world on the cover of Action Comics #1, in 1938.

"Whoa, he's older than we thought!" Kirby said, surprised with glee.

"Even from the first comic of Superman, he's quite popular." Palutena said, brightly.

Wiz: He was the first, and his success paved the way for the superhero genre. The Man of Steel is righteous, courageous, selfless, a perfect boy scout.

"A little too perfect, if you ask me." Dark Pit grunted.

"Yup, he's quite the poster boy." Sonic said with interest.

 **(*Cues: Superman: The Animated Series - Clark's First Flight*)  
**  
 **Boomstick: Very inspirational, but man, does it get boring sometimes!  
**  
Wiz: Siegel and Shuster were the sons of Jewish-American immigrants, and knew first hand what it was like living in a world where they felt alien. Thus, this became the basis of Superman's story.

"Kinda crazy for a couple of foreigners from a different country to live in America for a very short time until they stay there for many years." Toon Link admitted.

"And it's kinda ironic to see the boys have shown experience for Superman being shown worldwide and adapting to the planet Earth." Viridi stated.

* * *

 **SUPERMAN (CLARK KENT/ KAL-EL)**

 **Powers**

 **\- Super Strength**

 **\- Super Speed**

 **\- Super & Arctic Breath**

 **\- Heat Vision**

 **\- Super Senses**

 **Martial Arts**

 **\- Torquasm-Rao**

 **\- Torquasm-Vo**

 **\- Psychic Barriers**

 **Vulnerabilities**

 **\- Kryptonite**

 **\- Magic**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Man of Steel - Flight*)**

 **Boomstick: You know how it goes, his scientist dad found out his homeworld, Krypton, was getting a bit too explosive and sent his son off to Earth to save him.**

"Yeah, we kinda know the story of Superman and his origin." Pikachu said, simply.

"I don't. I can't believe his father sent his own away after his home planet got destroyed." Viridi mumbled.

"Even so, there's also one other thing that is special to Superman is his powers." Palutena said with all honest.

 **Boomstick: On Earth, Superman's Kryptonian cells can absorb solar radiation from the yellow sun, giving him awesome strength, speed, durability, flight, and the power to shoot heat from his eyes, which can be large enough to vaporize a planet, or precise enough to perform lobotomies.  
**  
Kirby, other with the Smashers that watch the first episode, including Palutena, knew about all this, but they couldn't help but giggle and/or chuckle when they saw the pricless looks of the others when Boomstick listed off all the powers Superman has in his arsenal.

"Oh dear, I never imagine he could be that strong." Bayonetta said, surprised.

"Forget strong, he's drop dead powerful!" Dark Pit exclaimed in shock.

"I can't believe he has the power to do all these things on Earth!" Viridi gasped. "This is unprecedented."

"Oh my, it looks like I found myself a playmate." Phosphora gaped as she looks at her with sparkling eyes.

"Hahaha! See, we told you that he's super strong." Junior laughed.

Wiz: Superman was so powerful, he could carry entire solar systems on his back, or obliterate them with a sneeze, but over 75 years, Superman has changed quite a bit, including going through two separate reboots, which we'll be focusing on today. These reboots lessened his insane power, not exactly by altering his abilities, but by changing his outlook.

"I'm guess they're changing the appearance and character of Clark." Ness stated.

"Although, despite his powers are directly from the sun's ray, he'll be like an unstoppable god-like hero." Mega Man added.

"But still, he's incredibly strong." Palutena muttered.

 **(*Cues: Superman Doomsday - Main Title*)  
**  
Wiz: Upon discovering his alien powers, the new Superman rejected them, unintentionally instilling mental barriers on his powers, which he would work to unlock through the rest of his life.

"Oh right, he limited himself with his brain because he couldn't accept the fact that he's alien from a destroyed planet." Junior said in a mocking tone.

"And yet he still lives on Earth and acts like nothing even happend." Viridi said, looking a little unimpressed.

 **Boomstick: Sorta like when you drink too much and don't remember the night before, so you gotta spend all day figuring out how you got yourself a dozen kangaroos, and married a lamp...don't ask.  
**  
The Smashers took a moment to think that and decide to refram themselves from the statement and description Boomstick made.

Wiz: And then, in 1996, the world changed, Dragonball Z came to America.

 **(*Cues: Rock The Dragon - Dragon Ball Z: Light of Hope*)**

 **Boomstick: *Singing* Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon, Dragonball Z!**

Pikachu whistled. "Whoa, I haven't heard this song in a very long time."

"I like this song." Kirby said, happily.

"I don't know, it sounds a little rock and roll-y for my taste." Viridi admitted.

"And the music does show some rhyming in there." Palutena added.

Wiz: Twelve years prior, a Mangaka, or author of Japanese comics, named Akira Toriyama introduced Dragonball, the story of Son Goku and his quest to become the greatest martial artist in the world, nay, the universe.

Sonic whistled. "That's some goal he got there." He commented.

"Hm. You know, for a martial artists, he is quite capable of achieving that type of goal." Bayonetta said, already starting to like Goku already.

* * *

 **SON GOKU (KAKAROT)**

 **Martial Arts**

 **\- Kung-Fu**

 **\- Kame-Sennin Ryu**

 **\- Kaio-Ken**

 **Techniques**

 **\- Flight**

 **\- Ki Blasts & Barriers**

 **\- Solar Flare**

 **\- Spirit Bomb**

 **\- Instant Transmission**

 **\- Dragon Fist**

 **\- Kamehameha**

 **Super Saiyan God (This shocks Kirby, Pikachu and Toon Link.)**

 **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (This also shock Kirby, Pikachu and Toon Link.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like Superman, Goku was also sent to Earth from a doomed planet, and possessed incredible powers, but that's pretty much where their similarities end.  
**  
"Oh yeah, since Goku from an alien planet, he probably lived on Earth longer than Superman." Pit guessed.

"Maybe..." Ness replied.

Wiz: Goku was primarily inspired by the monkey king Sun Wukong from the Chinese novel "Journey to the West". If you have any interest in Asian culture, I highly recommend reading it, it's inspired far more than just Dragonball.

"I would really like to read that novel." Ness said, nicely.

"Me too. I would definitely like to read that book." Palutena agrees.

"I wonder what kind of things will be their on the novel." Young Link said in wonder.

"Probably culture, dear." Bayonetta answers.

 **Boomstick: Throw a stone at a shelf of Anime, and odds are, it hits something inspired by "Journey to the West".  
**  
Everyone were a bit impress to see a shelf many different anime series in Manga Form.

 **(*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Pikkon Theme*)  
**  
 **Boomstick: Anyway, Toriyama was smart and knew that fighting is awesome, so Dragonball took off like a rocket. Sooner then you can say "power levels are bullshit", Dragonball became a hit anime and then came to America.  
**  
"Whoa, that's cool!" Pit said, very impressed.

"Since the show is super popular, everyone in America are pleased by seeing this anime to their country." Ness said, glad.

Wiz: Literally making its own journey to the west...

That made Kirby, Pikachu, Toon Link and Boomstick chuckles

Wiz: ...and forever changing the childhoods of many. Dragonball Z became the gateway anime to many westerners, however, since prior anime had very little success overseas, due to the differences between Japanese and American cultures, the companies responsible for importing DBZ understandably feared Goku's character might seem a bit selfish and heartless to a western audience.

"I don't sense any selflessness around him." Palutena frowned.

"Nor that he's heartless." Phosphora added.

"Well, he is born from a planet where his people are a proud and warrior, they need something to make him more tolerable to most people in the west side of the world." Viridi commented. "But from what I could think of this, it's more a publicity stunt."

"At least they made him look like a good guy." Pit pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Their solution? Turn Goku into Superman.  
**  
(*Cues: DBZ - The Dragon Theme*)

Wiz: This decision resulted in some strange mistranslations, such as labeling Goku's father as a brilliant scientist.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I don't see it.  
**  
In this scene, everyone sees Goku's dad, who Ness knows him a Bardock, who looks just like him, but with an x-shaped scar on his face and, judging by his armor and tail, he's a Saiyan warrior and not a scientist.

"Well, his father does look like a warrior type, and not looking like a scientist." Bayonetta commented.

"I'm pretty sure that they totally screw up the whole storyline of Goku's origin." Sonic added.

Wiz: As well as perhaps Goku's most famous line, which many argue actually conflicts with his true character.

 _Goku: I am the hope of the universe, I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness, I am truth! Ally to good! Nightmare to you!  
_  
"Okay, I'll admit, that's a pretty cool line." Dark Pit commented.

"I know, right?" Pit said with amazement.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Boomstick: And this is where it all began, the nerd debates, the internet wars, East vs  
West, which hometown hero would triumph in a brutal fight to the end?

"Huh. Who would have thought every nerd from different country are strongly about this." Sonic said, surprised about this.

"They are so wasting their time on this nonsense." Viridi said, being nonchalant.

"Although, everyone are really hype on this." Yoshi replied.

Wiz: In 2002, Wizard Magazine delivered an answer. They deduced Goku would win, stating that Superman would die to a fall from the moon to the Earth.

 **Boomstick: A decade later, the website Outskirts Battledome launched, dedicated to answering versus matches, this time, Superman claimed victory. However, the chaotic debate careened out of control and eventually became banned forever.  
**  
"Yikes, talk about going out of control." Sonic said, shock.

"Man, those people on Earth are crazy and obsessive fans that talked about this kind of thing." Junior commented.

"Lots of crazy, obsessed fans like to make numerous statements and disagreements on who's better." Palutena explained. "It happens to a lot of people on whether or not they're debating on whose a better character or fight in a video game or tv show."

"Geez, these humans are really going crazy over this, are they? God, these nerdy humans are nuts." Viridi said, bluntly.

Wiz: The arguments only grew, the internet needed a solid answer.

 **Boomstick: That's where we came in.  
**  
The fighters of Smash, including Viridi and Phosphora, saw the final scenes and ending of Goku VS Superman battle when Earth exploded. Everyone, except those watch the first part of their battle, were left speechless at the glimpse of their most epic fight.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)  
**  
Wiz: However, since January 2012, Goku and Superman have continued their adventures.

"Really? They're still active?" Mega Man blinked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sonic answered.

Wiz: Superman gained an all-new ability called the Super Flare, which jettisons all the solar energy stored in his body, essentially turning him into a solar bomb. However, it leaves him completely drained of his powers for the next 24 hours, as such, he will only use the Super Flare as an ultimate last resort.

"Yikes, now that's a power I don't want to come across with." Pit said, shock to see Superman with that kind of ability.

"If something or someone as powerful as Superman comes towards him, he could wipe out an entire area right off the face of the map." Ness exclaimed in shock.

"Although, it is good for him to use it as a last resort." Palutena added. "But if that move wasn't used carefully, that also result his powers being drain for a very long time."

"Of course, but that all depends on what will he do if something big would happen." Said Bayonetta.

 **Boomstick: Goku attained a new legendary form called Super Saiyan God.  
**  
In this next scene, they saw Goku transforming into a red-haired version of his base form with red eyes and a blazing red aura surrounding him.

"Whoa, awesome...!" Kirby, Pikachu, Toon Link, Pit, Popo, Villager and Pichu said, eye widen with delight and awe with stars on them.

"I like the red on Goku." Sonic commented.

"Tch. So what if he transform into something god-like, it doesn't scare me." Dark Pit boasted.

"You think a simple transformation can change anything? Please!" Viridi ranted. "And if his Super Saiyan form is called Super Saiyan God, why doesn't he have any divide powers?"

"He has. Well, there's a thing." Toon Link said, nervously.

 **(*Cues: Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Track 22*)  
**  
 **Boomstick: Despite being a temporary boost, Goku's body absorbed the godly power, essentially making it his new base form.  
**  
"What? That's impossible! There's no way that could be true." Ness said, denying it.

But then, he looks at his pals Kirby, Pikachu, Toon Link, Young Link, Pit, Pichu, Popo, Bowser Jr., Lucas, Yoshi and Villager seeing them as if they all hiding something. Ness narrowed his eyes at them, then after making a small accuration and realization, he suddenly said, "Wait a sec, you guys knew about this transformation, didn't you?"

The young Smashers (minus Jigglypuff, Mega Man, and Nana) looked at each other with nervousness, scared for what to say to him. That is, until Kirby steps in and spoke, "Well..." as he begins to speak, a memory came into their minds.

 _(Flashback - 5 Years Ago - August 5, 2014)  
_  
"All right! I can't wait to see that new DBZ movie!" Toon Link said, excitedly as he and his pals are by the movie theater, waiting in line.

"I know, right? I can't believe they made another DBZ movie ever since the series ended with GT." Pikachu said, happily.

"Yeah, I know." Popo said, feeling the adrenaline of excitement.

"I feel really bad of leaving Ness behind." Lucas said, feeling a little down of leaving one of his friend behind.

"Don't be. He would have come if he wasn't so busy back in the mansion." Junior smudged.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucas replied.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see it." Kirby said, feeling hyped for this movie.

 _(End Flashback - Present Day - July 17, 2017)  
_  
Ness was struck in disbelief. "Y-you guys saw that new DBZ movie... WITHOUT ME?!" He exclaimed.

"It's not our fault that we didn't include you to group, you were too busy!" Pikachu cried out.

"What? I was not!" Ness retorted.

"Oh yeah, remember last year..." Pikachu said, raising an eyebrow.

 _(Flashback - 5 Years Ago - August 5, 2014 (5 Hours Eariler))  
_  
"Hey Ness, there's a new movie everyone's dying to see! Wanna come?" Kirby said, happily as he and Pikachu met up with their PSI friend.

"Nah. I'm busy, I'll see it later on DVD." Ness replied.

"Are you sure?" Kirby asked.

"Yep." Responded the PSI user.

"Okay... just so you know, the movie will be epic without you." Pikachu said, slowly.

 _(End Flashback - Present Day - July 17, 2017)  
_  
Ness sweatdropped. "Oh yeah... I kinda forgot about that." He said, scratching his face his finger.

 **Boomstick: Then, after mixing its power with his Super Saiyan ability, he became a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan** (Pit: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan?)(TL: It's like a Super Saiyan God beyond a Super Saiyan, but with blue hair.)(Palutena: That's kind of a mouthfull.) **...oh come on! There had to have been a better name! Ultra Saiyan, Master Saiyan, Super Ultra Combo with Fries Saiyan, anything but that mouthful!  
**  
"Why not call it 'Super Saiyan God Blue'?" Kirby suggested. "You know, to just to emphasize his transformation."

"Well, his first Super Saiyan God form is only red, while his second Super Saiyan God form is blue so it kinda helps." Palutena stated.

"And I'm guessing that you saw another movie with that same transformation, right?" Ness said, narrowing his eyes at his friends.

"Maybe..." Kirby, Pikachu and Toon Link said, slowly and nervously.

Wiz: These new powers have naturally rekindled the ultimate debate.

 **(*Cues: Superman Returns - Genesis Project*)**

Boomstick: Is this godly Goku powerful enough to defeat Superman? Or will this just be a repeat of the past?

"We won't know til we see it." Mega Man said in response.

"Oh yeah, time to see what Goku is made of." Sonic said with a smirk.

Wiz: Well, lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for the rematch of legends.

In this episode, everyone decided not to vote this time since they're already feel excited for this rematch to happen. However, the Smashers who watched the first part of their battle knew who will the winner, since the combatant who fought Goku was overpowering as hell, no matter how many times you fight him and how many reboots he comes in.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!  
**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)  
**  
In space, everyone first sees the Man of Steel himself collecting seven orbs with red stars on them.

"Whoa, it's the Dragon Balls!" Kirby said, recognizes them.

"Dragon-what?" Pit said in confusion.

"Small orbs with red stars in them," Ness explains. "they suppose to represent what number the Dragon Ball has."

"So what makes them so special?" Viridi said, being nostiagic

"You'll find out." Toon Link replied.

Soon, as Superman has gathered the seven Dragon Balls, they all started to glowed, not before a massive dragon appeared before the screen fades white for a bit. Then, as it ended, the Dragon has appeared, taking on a green, long chinese dragon. The fans who watched DBZ (Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi and the two Links) recognizes him as the all-powerful Eternal Dragon, Shenron. Needles to say that most of Smashers were shock.

"Okay, what just happen!?" Viridi said in shellshock.

"That's what makes them special. Once you gathered all Seven Dragon Balls, the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, appears within them." Toon Link stated.

"They can do that!?" Nana said in exclaimed.

"Yes." Pikachu answered.

"Whoa, look at the size of that dragon, it's huge!" Pichu added with his eyes widen.

"So, what happens next once the Dragon has appeared?" Pit asked.

"You'll see." Ness replied.

In his mind, Superman silently wishes for the Earth and anyone who died in his fight with Goku to be resurrected. The great dragon Shenron agrees and with his eyes glowing red, he used his powers to restore Earth and brought everyone back to life.

"Whoa, the Earth... it's brought back." Pit said in shock.

"You see that? When Shenron is summoned from the Dragon Balls, he alone has the power to grant wishes!" Ness explain, proudly.

"Grants wishes?!" Viridi and Pit said in the same time while in shock.

"A dragon that grants wishes... how very amusing." Bayonetta said in awe, while taking interest on the dragon.

"I never seen a dragon that can grant wishes before, this is truly divide." Palutena whispered in astonish.

Sonic whistled. "Man, I wish I could use those orbs to grant my own wishes." He commented, imaging himself for his use of the Dragon Ball.

Soon the scene changes to the earth, as Superman arrives back in the Arctic where he currently resided, near his home, the Fortress of Solitude, as he continues to float around the planet for any signs of evil. Then suddenly, he hears the ground shaking and became aware of it for a few seconds, until Earth Saiyan, Goku, flies from the snow in the ground where he made eye contact with Superman.

 **(*Cues: Bayonetta 2 - Glamor In Charm and Allure*)  
**  
 _Goku: Hey Superman._

Superman: Son Goku, I've been expecting you.

Goku then transforms into his Super Saiyan God form and amplifies his normal ki to his godly red ki as he prepares to fight the Kryptonian Hero once again.

 _Goku: Ready for a rematch?  
_  
Who will the emerge victorious once again?

 **FIGHT!  
**  
The two clash and get each other in an armlock. Superman fires his heat vision, but Goku blocks and uses Instant Transmission to teleport away. Superman looks around, trying to find the Saiyan but Goku teleported behind him and knee him in the stomach and kick him towards a mountain, which exploded.

"Yes! Goku has taken the lead!" Kirby cheered.

"By the gods, seeing how he fought off the alien, he's almost as strong as Zeus and Hercules combine." Viridi said, astonished.

"Not for long, cause when Superman is on Earth, the sun is like his unlimited power source, so he can quickly recover from strong attacks and brings them right back." Ness added.

"But still, they are really going at it even with their new acquire powers." Palutena said, sincerely.

Goku kept uses the Instant Transmission technique more to inflict more damage on the Man of Steel by giving him hard hits, but not before firing down a ki beam at him.

 _Goku: Eat this!  
_  
The Earth Saiyan blasted the Kryptonian Hero for a few good meters til Superman recovers and then Goku prepares to unleash his signature attack.

"Here it comes!" Kirby cried.

"Goku's signature move!" Pikachu yelled.

 _Goku: Kamehameha!  
_  
He fires the large beam which Superman blocks by putting his arms up to block the attack. With that much strong force, Superman is knocked into his own fortress with Goku following. Superman then starts laying a beat down on his enemy.

 _Superman: This stops here!  
_  
"Yikes, Superman sounded serious the last time he fought Goku." Pit said, nervously.

"Tch. It's probably because he's getting pretty tired of that Saiyan monkey and irritates of battling him." Viridi answered.

"I agree. Most men like to fight for the most irritate things, even to prove themselves to see how powerful they are to their opponents. It's probably how it goes." Bayonetta explains.

"But seeing how the fight goes, I bet he has a special move to finish him." Phosphora responded.

The Man of Steel then uppercutted the Saiyan, knocking him towards the ceiling and then to the wall.

 _Superman: I'm impressed. I actually felt that._

Goku: You haven't seen anything yet!

Superman fires another wave of his heat vision which Goku blocks, but Superman charges forward and knocks him out of the fortress.

 _Superman: Neither have you.  
_  
Superman punches Goku so hard that he flew across the ocean and the DC Hero proceeded to deliver super strong punches while flying in a fast speed to get in close to Goku.

 _Superman: With every step, an earthquake! With every breath, I could create a hurricane!  
_  
Soon both alien fighters approaches a nearby canyon where Superman punches Goku to the ground, leaving a pile of rubble where the Saiyan God had landed afterwards.

 _Superman: This is my burden. Be thankful it is not yours.  
_  
"Whoa, that's deep man." Sonic commented.

"Those are some strong and powerful burdens to carry." Young Link replied.

"Those burdens are carried by many ways; one of them being lead to the path of a true hero." Palutena stated.

"Boy, I would love to be in Superman's shoes right now." Pit muttered.

 _Goku: *quickly got up from the rubble* Don't get ahead of yourself buddy, you're not the only one with that kind of power.  
_  
This made Superman frowned in response before Goku decided to takes things up to the next level.

 **(*Cues: Alive - Brandon Yates*)  
**  
Soon as the music changes to something more epic, Goku slowly transforms into his blue-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form.

"Alright! Time for Super Saiyan God Blue!" Kirby cheered.

"Now it's a no holds bar battle!" Mega Man commented.

"Heh. It's time for all out battle!" Sonic admitted.

 _Superman: Blue hair? Meh, I've seen worse.  
_  
"..." Sonic didn't respond after feeling insulted by Superman's comment.

Goku charges forward and uses Instant Transmission to get some hits and knock Superman into a canyon. Superman charges back and the two trade back blows until Goku fired ki blasts at Superman and sends into the canyon. The two then get into a large clash ending in an explosion. They then start exchanging blows with Goku getting the upper hand.

 _Superman: Outta my way!  
_  
Superman then charges forward and starts landing some punches at the Saiyan.

 _Superman: Take this!  
_  
Goku blocks Superman's punches until the camera changes with two of their emblems moving towards Frisco, Texas a fast pace while clashing against each other.

"Man, they're really going at it!" Pit exclaimed.

"Seeing them fighting all across the distance around the Earth, that's insane!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"And judging how they're flying while fighting, you can see the SGC convention on the place they're heading to." Jigglypuff pointed out.  
 _  
Superman: You can take it can't you?  
_  
The Kryptonian delivered a few more punches on Goku.  
 _  
Superman: You're too strong for your own good!_

He knocks the Saiyan into a nearby building and then pushes him through multiple buildings, including the one where SGC is being held.

"Holy crap!" Pikachu cried.

"Oh my god!" Toon Link gasped.

Ness was in shock too, not until he saw a note on the caption, saying:

 **Note: In the SGC livestream, they had Goku and Superman cosplayers act out some of the fight in front of the live audience before Superman pushed Goku out again.  
**  
"Oh…" Ness replied.

"Oh boy, let's just hope no one was hurt." Mega Man said in worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, eventually." Villager assured.

"Just as long as the building they crashed into isn't critical." Young Link replied.

Goku then starts to fight back.

 _Goku: Get off my planet!  
_  
"He's still willing to fight?!" Dark Pit said, while raising an eyebrow with his eyes widen.

"Unfortunately yes. No matter how many times he falls, he always back up, no matter powerful the opponent is." Ness stated.

"As usual, another fighter fighting for his pride." Viridi said, annoyed.

However, Superman starts to make counter back.

 _Superman: This stops here!  
_  
He knocks Goku on top of one of the skyscrapers and follows him.

 _Superman: All right, have you had your fun? I would prefer we don't accidentally destroy  
the Earth a second time!_

Goku: No, I will never back down from a fight!

"Just as I thought, a warrior that never backs down." Viridi said, while rubbing her temple and at the same time, sighing.

"That's how Goku rolls. No matter the opponent, strong or powerful, he never backs down a fight." Kirby stated, happily, but also sense a little sadness in his voice.

 **(*Cues: Attack on Titan - Eren's Berserk Theme*)  
**  
 _Goku: KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA!  
_  
Goku unleashes his most powerful Kamehameha attack on the Man of Steel, but Superman isn't fazed from the hit, but felt being pushed back by the force of it and then starts walking forward.

 _Goku: I will beat you!  
_  
Superman continues walking forward with no hesitation whatsoever. Until finally, he then reaches and grabs Goku's hand to stop the attack, ending the fight right now.

 _Superman: Stop it! This is over!  
_  
He punches Goku in the stomach super hard and then grabs him by the throat and flies up.

 _Superman: I'm sorry..._

Superman then fires his very last heat vision into Goku's eyes and disintegrates the Saiyan's brain, killing him in the process.

"Holy crap!" Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and Ness all shouted in shock.

"Oh my god!" Young Link and Toon Link cried in shock.

"Yikes, talk about brutal." Sonic winced

"By the gods, that was gruesome." Pit cringed.

"Aww... it's over already. Oh well." Phosphora replied. "At least he gave it his all."

"Serve him right to pick a fight with someone who is impossible to defeat." Viridi muttered in disappointed.

"Lost in two matches, defeated by the same superior man." Palutena replied.

"That Saiyan has prove to be much strong and powerful." Bayonetta commented. "But when going up against the man from a destroyed world, that's a different story."

He then flies down to catch the now fallen Saiyan as the screen fades into white before two voices were heard.

 _King Kai: I believe this is the part where I say I told you so..._

Goku: But King Kai I don't understand...

 **(*Cues: DBZ - Kieru Namek/Sei To Kibou*)  
**  
Everyone now sees a once again deceased Goku talking to King Kai while standing on Snake Way.

"Uh, who's the small, weird blue guy?" Pit asked.

"That's King Kai, one of mentors Goku trained under." Ness answered.

"And he happens to be the god of Goku's world." Palutena added.

"Really?" Viridi said, while raising an eyebrow.

 _King Kai: You can't beat him._

Goku: Sure I can! I'll just train harder than ever!

 _King Kai: No Goku! You can overcome any limit put in front of you, but his power has no limit! Even if you somehow found the power to surpass him, you wouldn't have anything left to aspire to. Do you truly want that?_

Goku: Nah, sounds boring. (Stomach rumbles) Oops! Heh heh! Uh, King Kai, do you have anything to eat?

Some of the Smashers were laughing at this, while the others, including Viridi, just facepalmed.

 _King Kai: Goku, I'm trying to be serious here!_

Goku: What? My stomach has limits too you know! Hahahahaha...

"When will he learn?" Viridi sighed in annoyance.

"In the nearby future, I say never." Dark Pit replied.

 **K.O.!  
**

* * *

Everyone now starting cheering and clapping for the most epic fight they ever seen, but only a few members were sadden that Goku lost again, but realizing it by now that Superman way out of his league, defeating him is impossible.

Now for the result...

 **(*Cues: Superman vs. The Elite - Main Title*)**

 **Boomstick: Wooah! Torches and pitchforks down! Before you start raging, please hear us out on this one, all right?**

Wiz: Goku is incredibly powerful, a skilled warrior, and a great character. But Superman is on a completely different level. One which really doesn't belong in versus matches like these. Sure due to the writing style of Dragon Ball, Super Saiyan God Goku's exact limits are difficult to pinpoint. Also Goku will likely achieve a new form in the future, it's just how Dragon Ball works nowadays. However, none of that is really a factor. Goku will always have limits while Superman's maximum potential is limitless.

"Yeah, but with the sun powering him and seeing him as an unstoppable tank, I say he's pretty much a powerhouse." Ness said, referring to Superman.

 **Boomstick: Don't believe us? Well strap in boys and girls, let's look at how Superman breaks reality!  
**  
Everyone begins to listen to what the hosts are gonna sahy.

 **(*Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Bad Presentment*)**

Boomstick: One day Superman was hanging out near Vega, the brightest star in the Lyra constellation.

Wiz: For the record, that's 25 light years from Earth, or 147 trillion miles.

"What?! Impossible?!" Viridi shouted in shock and awe.

"That's very, very far away." Kirby blinked in surprised.

"I wonder why he's at Vega." Pit asked.

"I don't know, training?" Yoshi guessed.

 **Boomstick: Naturally a crisis occurred on Earth, so Superman's photographer buddy Jimmy** (Ness: Who just so happens to work at the Daily Planet.) **activated his signal watch, calling for Superman's aid. And Superman arrived in a matter of minutes!  
**  
"That was quick, even from a photographic." Pit commented.

"Hm. Kinda remains of another photographic I know." Bayonetta responded.

 _Meanwhile...  
_  
"*Achoo* Man, sounds like someone talking about." Said the journalist, Luka, who is in his apartment, doing journalist stuff on the computer.

 _Back to Death Battle...  
_  
 **(*Cues: Man of Steel - Flight*)  
**  
Wiz: Being a comic book, the time Superman took getting to Earth is unspecified. However, the comic never mentioned or implied any large time lapse and he arrived as the battle was ending. Even if we seriously low ball this feat to taking ten minutes, Superman would be traveling over 800 trillion miles per hour, over a million times the speed of light.

"What? How has that even work?" Junior asked in slight annoyance.

"Did they say that he can fly faster 8 times in the speed of light?" Pit asked in slight confusion.

"I'm guessing the writers who made it really screw up that unbelievable power level." Yoshi guessed.

 **(*Cues: Man of Steel - If You Love These People*)  
**  
Wiz: But more impressively, Jimmy's signal watch operates by emitting a high frequency sound only Superman can hear. Which means Superman heard the signal in the vacuum of space 25 light years away. That is physically impossible, except for Superman.

"You must joking. There's no way any human being could heard a sound 25 light years away if it's coming from a watch." Viridi ranted.

"Not if you're an alien from Krypton." Pikachu replied.

"And I'm guessing the fans who are watching this episode are probably blowing their heads off from this part." Said the Blue Hedgehog.

 **Boomstick: Hohoho, you want impossible? How about the time he lifted Spectre off the ground? A guy literally made up of eternity! No, not insane enough for you? Well then how about the time Superman lifted up a book of infinite pages? That's right! Superman lifted both Eternity and Infinity!  
**  
"Eh. What! How-! When-!" Viridi cringed as she heard to impossible feats.

"Just roll with it." Ness assured the Goddess of Nature.

Wiz: Though he did have some help from Wonder Woman and Shazam.

"The Amazonian Warrior who was created by the greeks gods and goddesses thanks to her mother, and a man who has magic power over electricity and still has the mind and body of a 12 year old?" Pikachu guessed.

"Same ones." Ness answered.

"Huh. Even with that much power, he does acquire assistance from his allies." Palutena

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what's half of infinity? In-fucking-finity!  
**  
Wiz: Regardless, they have limits in their own strength, so while they were lifting a specific set part for each load, Superman was lifting everything else, which literally means everything else. Really Wonder Woman and Shazam didn't even need to be there.

"I still can't believe he pulls of this ridicules feat." Viridi said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I kind of have to agree with her on this one." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Superman's held a black hole, survived an explosion equal to 50 supernovas, flew through the center of a red sun, which is like tanking millions of nukes rapid fire, and once easily absorbed enough solar energy to vaporize half a galaxy. And to put an end to the Wizard Magazine's argument, here he is getting thrown from orbit into Earth with enough force to devastate the planet and cause nuclear winter. Oh look! He stood up moments later more pissed off than hurt! Oh and by the way, none of this was Pre-Crisis.  
**  
Wiz: Believe us, we know none of this makes any logical sense.

"Gotcha there dude, I can't even wrap my head around this." Sonic commented.

"My head hurts..." Kirby said, holding his head, feeling some kind of headache.

"Me too." Pichu said, holding his head, also feeling a headache.

"Me three." Lucas said, doing the same as them.

 **Boomstick: And hey it's not our fault, these writers just keep making Superman the most impossibly OP guy ever. That's kind of what he's all about.  
**  
"He got us there." Ness said, slowly.

"Stupid writers..." Both Pikachu and Junior grumbled.

"Now, now don't pout. I'm sure they have a pretty good explaination of having Superman this powerful." Palutena reassuring the two boys.

 **(*Cues: Goku VS Superman - The Synthetic Orchestra*)  
**  
Wiz: Exactly, Superman isn't just a sketch on paper. He's an ideal. Superman and Goku are more than just characters, they inspire. They show us the best of what we can become. This is why people get so passionate about this debate.

'And a little too irritate with a hint of hot headed-ness.' Ness and Viridi thought at the same.

 **Boomstick: Goku's the epitome of a self-made man in spirit and personal goals. He inspires people to work hard to achieve dreams. To many, Goku is proof that there is no struggle that cannot be overcome.  
**  
"That part we understand." Ness said as he and his friends nodded.

Wiz: And the world of Dragon Ball fits this mold. Every obstacle Goku faces in Dragon Ball has a limit he can overtake. Even those called gods in his universe can be defeated and surpassed.

"Yeah, that too." Kirby said as he and his friends nodded also.

 **Boomstick: And that is where Superman breaks this matchup. His world just doesn't fit the same mold.  
**  
Wiz: Superman is an all powerful being who is only weak to alien radiation and supernatural magic. He is not meant to be relatable. He is not meant to lose. While Goku's story is one of a man trying to be the best warrior he can be, Superman's is the story of a god trying to live amongst men. It's not about if he loses a fight, but whether about he's doing the right thing. That's why he stands for truth, justice, and freedom. That's why he doesn't wear a mask. That's why he's called the Superman.

"That.. uh, actually makes sense." Popo said, while thinking about it.

"True, he does fight for what he stands for." Ness agreed.

"I'll admit he's good." Viridi admitted, being modesty.

 **(*Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Life to be Protected*)  
**  
 **Boomstick: But hey, we know some of you out there have some questions, so let's knock them out of the park right now.  
**  
Wiz: Technically if Goku could find a way to draw energy across multiverses, his spirit bomb could possibly achieve the kind of limitless power to match Superman. But, not only would that take way too long to charge providing Superman with plenty of time to kill him thousands of times over, the spirit bomb does not hurt anyone pure of heart, like Superman.

 _Goku: (talking telepathically to Gohan) Gohan, you have to bounce it back! If you don't have any evil in you, you'll be ok.  
_  
"Oh yeah, we kind of forgot about that." Pikachu said, sweatdropped.

"The Spirit Bomb is a ball of Ki Energy, it can only be use on people with evil energy, but however, there is only one flaw..." Mega Man explains.

"The Spirit Bomb cannot be used against people who are good, and since Superman's the hero, he has no evil energy and it shows no effect on him." Ness finished.

"Yikes, that's bad." Pit cringed. "But still cool, though."

 **Boomstick: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan was about on par with Golden Frieza.** (Ness: And I'm assuming that you guys saw that in the other moive, didn't you?) (Kirby: *Sweatdropped* Maybe...) **When asked about Golden Frieza's power level at a panel, Frieza's voice actor** (Ness: Christopher Ayres in DBZ Kai) **said since Frieza is a "nice guy", it's probably 100 quintillion. Which is a pun, because power levels are nothing more than a big joke.  
**  
"Well, there's that." Mega Man said.

"Please, if they like to measure power level they know it's just a bunch of numbers." Viridi commented.

"Tch. It doesn't matter how strong they are in numbers, it still doesn't bother me." Dark Pit replied.

Wiz: Superman has been beaten in battle before when he was still learning. Saying Superman should lose because he lost to Doomsday is the equivalent of saying Goku should lose because he was one shot by Raditz. **(Ness: That only happened when Raditz came and tell Goku and his friends about his origins and took him out, only for him to capture his son Gohan.)** We are looking at these characters at their maximum potential, not from some random point in their timelines.

 **Boomstick: Goku may have divine ki now, but it's still ki. Not magic.  
**  
Wiz: Ki may be spiritual in nature, but it's still a natural source of living energy even Superman possesses. In fact, Dragon Ball emphasizes a clear difference between ki and magic.

"Ki is like life force energy, so having the embodiment of Ki Energy is kinda magic, but in the other hand, magic is like mystical energy that is different to spirital energy, so that is big key difference there." Palutena stated.

"Not if it involves martial arts." Viridi added.

"And also Super Powers." Kirby said, happily.

Boomstick: And if Goku did destroy the sun or the planet, he can't survive in the vacuum of space. Superman can and could always just fly to another yellow sun, or even a blue one which boosts his powers even faster.

"Yeah, good point." Sonic muttered.

"That and Goku can only has a small amount of oxygen to space in space." Pikachu replied.

 **(*Cues: Man Of Steel - Look to the Stars*)  
**  
Wiz: Ultimately, Goku vs Superman comes down to a difference of limits and purpose. What happens when you pit a man with the power to break any limits against a being with no limits in the first place? Well, only one has limits to give at all. But that's exactly what makes him such a memorable character.

 **Boomstick: Think about it, if you had a Goku that was as powerful as Superman, would you even want him?  
**  
Kirby shooked his head 'no'. "No, I think he's fine the way he is." He admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Me three!" Jigglypuff chirped.

Wiz: The winner is Superman.

 **Boomstick: Fucking Superman!  
**  
After that, they all clapped as they finished watching that battle, knowing it was a rematch but they still find it as an inspirational episode just like last one. Even though both combatants are more powerful from the last episode, but in their own right, they're still have some limits to achieve strength, and that's a good thing. Now to see what else is next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.  
**  
As the music starts, everyone sees a familiar castle with a familiar that resembles a dinosaur. There, in the next scene, a familiar dinosaur-like Koopa with a green spiked shell was found in this scene as he begins to roar. Soon various scenes of him were found in big fights and battles and confrontations, along with him fighting a familiar plumber and his friends. Then a message appeared on the screen saying:

 **BOWSER SMASHES INTO BATTLE!**

"No freaking way..." Pikachu said, shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Ness said in disbelief.

"Yes! My dad's up next!" Junior cheered, happily.

"Oh goody, the King of Koopas' up next. How nice." Viridi said, acting like she doesn't care.

"Well, looks like we're about to see Bowser's fight." Pit said, getting a little excited.

"Man, I just hope Bowser's fight isn't as intense as the last one." Kirby said, remembering Bowser's OMM battle.

"Did someone call my name?" A familiar voice said, behind them.

They begin to turn their heads to the owner of that voice.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Superstar here! So, how was it? And I'm assuming most of you were thinking about this chapter with the good and bad reviews. But I'm not gonna lie but this chapter is** **incredibly OP. If you have something to say, say it in a simple and clean format because I worked hard on this. Okay, thanks.**

 **Coming up, it's the Koopa King's turn to show himself into Death Battle, stay tune to watch/read this. So, see ya!**

 **Ciao!**


	60. Episode 59 - Bowser VS Ganondorf

**Episode 59 - Bowser VS Ganondorf**

 **Hi guys! It's me again! Sorry for the long wait! I was having a 'special' day yesterday. But anyway, here it is. The fight between the two strongest bosses in the Mario and Zelda series. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Bowser, Ganondorf and Super Smash Bros.** **all belong to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Previously..._

"No freaking way..." Pikachu said, shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Ness said in disbelief.

"Yes! My dad's up next!" Junior cheered, happily.

"Oh goody, the King of Koopas' up next. How nice." Viridi said, acting like she doesn't care.

"Well, looks like we're about to see Bowser's fight." Pit said, getting a little excited.

"Man, I just hope Bowser's fight isn't as intense as the last one." Kirby said, remembering Bowser's OMM battle.

"Did someone call my name?" A familiar voice said, behind them.

They begin to turn their heads to the owner of that voice.

As they turned their heads, they saw the one and only Koopa King, Bowser, approaching the theater.

* * *

"Whoa, Bowser!" Pit said, surprised to see Bowser coming in.

"Hey dad!" Bowser Jr. said, happily to see his own father.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Bowser grunted, happily to see his son.

"So what are you doing here exactly, shell-brain?" Sonic said, narrowing his eyes on him.

Bowser frowned at him. "Well, I was about to see my son and see how he's doing, but after that question you just, I don't know I should reply that to you, Blue Boy." He grunted.

"Sorry..." Sonic said, slowly while rolling his eyes.

"So, you here to talk trash, or you are trying to become a big jerk again?" Viridi said, looking at him with such diguest in her voice.

Bowser looked at her with a big glare. "Hey, watch it lady!" He growled.

"Yeah, that's my dad you're talking to!" Junior exclaimed.

"Oh, do I heard the sounds of being insult? Do I have remind the two of you who are you talking too?" Said the Goddness of Nature, almost showing her aura of fiery upon the two Koopas.

This got them freight. "N-N-No." They said, while looking scary.

"Hmph." Viridi smirked.

This everyone sweatdrop. "Oh, so this is where you wonder off to." Everyone then looks over the entrance, and soon enough Ganondorf has appeared.

"Oh, Ganondorf! You're here!" Kirby said, shock to see the Demon King in the theater room.

"W-Wh-What are you doing here?" Young Link said, also shock to see him.

"Well, I was about to tell Bowser about our request match, but seeing how the rest of you are still the theater room, I'm assuming you guys are still watching Death Battle." Ganondorf said.

"Well, yeah I mean. It's not like you're joining in or anything." Toon Link said, nervously.

"Actually, I was about to suggest that. I mean, it's much more better than facing a certain adult sized elf in green." He guffed.

"Ganondorf, I want a rematch!" Another familiar voice cried out.

Everyone looked and saw Link appearing behind him. He then took noticed of everyone else. "Oh, hey guys! I see that you guys are still watching Death Battle." Link said, simply.

"Uh-huh." Pikachu said, slowly.

"What's going on here?" Another familiar voice came behind them.

Everyone looked and saw only Mario, along with Luigi, Peach and Zelda, coming in.

"Oh hey Mario." Sonic said, seeing the plumber again.

"I'm guessing you guys are here because of either boredom or wanted to see what the commotion was in the Theater room?" Pikachu asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, one or the other." Mario answered.

"But hey, since you all of you guys are here, we wanted to show something that will surprise the both of you." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Oh really? What is it?" Mario asked.

"You'll see." Kirby replied, returning to the others.

The characters from the Mario and the Zelda, with the exception of Yoshi and Bowser Jr., looked at each other, then shrugged, and then joined the others. Kirby then pressed play for the next episode.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Ever since the invention of princesses, there have been princess kidnappers.**

"That's one way to start a stereotyping observation." Sonic said.

"Though, there comes a time when a princess or a damsel in distress is in trouble there is bound to be villains to capture them." Link stated.

"Most likely." Muttered Zelda.

"Hm-Mh." Peach nodded in that agreement.

Wiz: And these two are certainty among the top tier in their trade.

 **Boomstick: Bowser, the king of the Koopas.**

Wiz: And Ganon, the demon king.

This surpises both Bowser and Ganondorf, along with Mario, Peach, Link, and Zelda blinked at this.

"Huh, what do you know. Both of you are next." Link said, now suddenly calm.

"Huh? Wait, wait you mean me and the Desert King over here are next?!" Bowser said, eye widened.

"Well, I'm not surprise that I get to be in a battle with turtle-zilla over here." Ganondorf said, smirking in which made Bowser growl.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle.

For their first combatant, they saw a big, giant sized turtle-like monster with a green spiky shell, two horns and red hair.

 **Bowser**

 **(*Cues: Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario 3D Land*)**

 **Boomstick: Once upon a time, a giant turtle had a dream. He would conquer the Mushroom Kingdom by turning everyone in it into brick. But one pesky princess had the gall to undo his mystical masonry.**

Everyone, especially Mario, chuckled at this while Bowser and his son growl in disapproval.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: King Bowser Koopa**

 **Species: Koopa**

 **Height: 8'7"/261.6 cm**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **King of the Koopas (Bowser was proud of it.)**

 **Seeks to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom (In which Link and Luigi boasted that for Bowser's failures.)**

 **Father to Bowser Jr. (That made Junior happy.)**

 **Illiterate (That made Sonic and Pikachu chuckled, seeing how Bowser can't read.)**

 **One of the 7 Star Children (This surprises Yoshi, Mario and Peach.)**

* * *

Wiz: Naturally, King Bowser Koopa had only one sensible option: he snatched her up and locked her away in his castle. No, not that castle, that castle.

Everyone started chuckling at this scene where Mario ran into that big, old 8-bit castle, but switich to a more modern and 3D type castlee

"Oh whoa, I wonder how many castles did you build to trick Mario for?" Asked a chuckling Ganon.

"Between you and me, I say a 100 of them." Bowser replied as they both starting to laugh, while making Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach huffed.

 **Boomstick: Because what's a little kidnapping when you've already morphed thousands of innocents into brick?**

"Say wha-?" Pit said, blinking at that last statement.

Everyone then looks at the Koopa King in disbelief. He suddenly noticed their glance and replied, "What? I can't make more brick from other people if I can build a new tower or castle."

Wiz: With the princess out of the picture, Bowser finally had it all. Until two pesky portly plumbers popped up out of nowhere and procured his petulant princess.

"Ha! In your face Bowser!" Luigi said, boasting it to him while he starts to laugh.

"Hm..." Bowser growled, while giving the green plumber the sudden death glare. This made Luigi scared and kept his mouth shut.

 **Boomstick: Nice job on that alliteration!**

Wiz: I'm surprised you know what alliteration means.

"What's an alliteration?" Kirby asked.

"It's the occurrence of the same letter or sound at the beginning of adjacent or closely connected words." Ness answered.

"Oh." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick; Of course, my conspicuous co-host! Anyway, if there's one thing to say about Bowser, it's that he never gives up.** (Bowser: Damn right! I don't.) (Junior: Yep, that's my dad.) **He's always hatching a new scheme for domination with his army, and you know it's going to involve some princess pilfering.**

This made the Mushroom Princess blushed. "Hehehe. You know, the idiot does have a point. Most of my plans do involve kidnapping you, so I think it's best for the both of us to push the kidnapping thing to something new, if you know what I mean." Bowser said, putting his charm on the princess.

In that result, Bowser got hit by a frying pan in which Peach carried from her hands, that made Luigi, Pit, Viridi, Dark Pit and the Links chuckle.

Wiz: And not only is he tenacious, but he's also incredibly tough.

 **Boomstick: Probably due to his natural turtley- ness.**

"Is that even a real word?" Pit asked.

"No." Bowser, Junior, Viridi, Ness and Dark Pit all responded.

Wiz: That's not a real word, but you are correct. Bowser's seemingly indestructible shell can take an insane amount of abuse. As can the rest of him, really.

"Whoa, you surely can withstand hits from strong opponents." Sonic said, surprised.

"That's right pal, nothing can beat my dad with his indestructible shell." Junior said, proudly.

"Hahaha. That's right, my shell can protect me1 from anything strong." Bowser boasted.

"Even from a Super Spin Attack!" Sonic said, smirking.

"Or a Volt Tackle!" Pikachu said, also smirking.

"Or even a halt storm of Arrows!" Viridi said, also smirking.

Bowser narrowed his eyes at them. "...Yes." He growled.

 **(*Cues: Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Sunshine*)**

 **Boomstick: Not only that, but his shell's great for doling out damage. Probably because of the impale-a-man sized spikes. Which he can shoot out of his shell like a goddamn cannon!**

"You can do that?!" Pit said, shocked when he and the other saw him firing a needle from shell at Mario.

"That's right, just like this!" Bowser said, as he fired a spike at him for demonstration. That almost got him kill, but thankfully it's not lethal. "Hahaha, I still got it." He laughed.

Wiz: Bowser also fights with his razor-sharp teeth and claws, and is capable of lifting and throwing massive amounts of weight.

 **Boomstick: He can probably even lift your mother, Wiz!**

Wiz: Hey!

Everyone chuckled at the thought of lifting Wiz's mother, even though he's good with his fangs and claws and has super amazing strength.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & WEAPONS**

 **Fire breath**

 **Super strength**

 **Durable shell**

 **Koopa Clown Car**

 **Weapons**

 **\- Hammers**

 **\- Spiked Balls**

 **\- Mecha-koopas (Kinda like Bowser Jr.'s Mecha-koopas)**

 **Magic**

 **\- Shapeshifting**

 **\- Teleportation (That surprises Ness, Lucas, Toon Link and Pit)**

 **\- Size growth**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Lord knows I couldn't. He's also got a bunch of weapons to throw around, like hammers, spike balls, and Mecha-Koopas, all from the safety of the happiest flying machine ever, the Koopa Clown Copter.**

"Actually, it's more like the Koopa Clown Car." Bowser said, correcting him.

"I don't know, it's more like a Copter than a Car." Pit said, looking at it.

"Either way, it looks okay." Villager commented.

In this recognizable scene, everyone see Bowser fly off with a petrified Peach. Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby and Yoshi recognizes this from the events of Subspace Emissary from the Brawl Tournament last year.

 **Boomstick: Is that spelled with c's or k's?.**

"Mostly 'C's' with only one 'k'." Junior answered.

"That's kinda weird." Mega Man replied.

 **(*Cues: Koopa's Road - Super Mario 64*)**

Wiz: An impressive airborne vehicle which can somehow drop ammunition exactly the size of itself, probably via some kind of magic.

"Probably, I mean I did face him a lot and he always drops ammunition from various vehciles." Said Mario.

"Bowser does this all the time, probably a lot though." Luigi added.

"Keyword being 'a lot'." Yoshi replied.

"..." Bowser didn't respond.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, have we mentioned that this is a magic turtle? He can breathe fire like a dragon, shape shift into anything, even grow at will to be as big as a castle. Which is also a Transformer.**

Everyone then sees Bowser about to face a giant sized mech version of Peach's Castle. Everyone, except Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Junior and Bowser, were surprised by this.

"When did that happen?" Pit asked in wonder.

"Blame Fawful for that." Yoshi grunted.

"Fawful? You mean that little green guy you guys are have trouble fighting against?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, that little bastard almost took over my and Peach's castles and almost over the entire kingdom, that jerk." Bowser snarled.

"Thankfully, Mario and Luigi stopped him before he gets the chance to do so." Peach said, calmly.

"And it was even worst when he made Bowser inhale me and my brother and thank god we defeat him before being trap inside Bowser's body." Luigi grunted.

"And I still can't believe that you guys were inside of me!" Bowser said, almost roared.

"Yes, well, it's not bad for a giant Koopa." Luigi smirked, but disappeared when he saw Bowser glaring at him.

 **Boomstick: You think he can grow his...**

Wiz: No, I don't wanna think about it, have you seen a turtle penis? They're horrifying!

This made the girls blushed in embarrassment, while Bowser and his son turned red through their entire body. But as for the boys, they were chuckling with so much giggity when the thought of a turtle's (or Koopa's) doodle is horrifying.

 **Boomstick: I haven't...why have you?**

Wiz: Science...

"Good for you." Ness said, happy for Wiz for what he learn from science.

 **(*Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii 2 - Final Boss Orchestra Mix*)**

Wiz: Anyway, with his size increase comes a tremendous boost in power. Not only can he fight a castle, he can pick the whole thing up and throw it.

"Whoa, even as a giant, he's super strong when carrying a castle." Pit said, amazed.

"I've seen giant monster carrying buildings with their own giant size, but for Bowser's case, they're very big for carry." Viridi commented.

"Same here on my case, I've seen giant size Angels and Demons carrying giant buildings and other obstacles to take me down." Bayonetta also commented.

"I know, and the same goes for me when Eggman summons giant robots with super strength to take me out." Sonic also commented.

"Yep, my dad can take down anything big or small." Junior said, proudly.

"I guess taking him down in giant size won't be easy." Ness muttered, bluntly.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTH**

 **Outran lions**

 **Fought & threw his own castle (That made Bowser and son smile in approval.)**

 **Survived the surface of a star (That surprises Mario and his pals.)**

 **Survived a supernova (Mario and his pals did remembered that from Super Mario Galaxy.)**

 **Withstood a black hole (This shocks everyone, except Bowser and Junior.)**

 **Defeated Super Peach's Castle mech**

 **Bathes in lava like it's nothing (This shocks Mario, Luigi and Peach)**

 **Transformed entire Mushroom Kingdom population into brick (This upsets Mario and his pals, except Bowser and Bowser Jr.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's tough enough to survive lava of any temperature, even when it melts off his skin! He's withstood a point blank supernova, and being sucked into a black hole, multiple times!**

This surprises everyone, except Bowser and Junior. "How the heck did you survive those things?!" Pit asked in shock.

"I'm surprise that you survive those two things in outer space!" Palutena said, filled with awestruck.

"How in the world did you survive from the supernova and black holes?!" Villager asked in shock.

"Uh, I don't know..." Boswer said, while stretching his head in confusion. "...willpower." That respond made most of the Smashers sweatdropped.

Wiz: And consider, a black hole is a complete compression of space and time that stretches anything apart, even light itself.

"He's right about that." Ness pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Man, you'd think with all this awesome power, Bowser could take over the Mushroom Kingdom, like, no problem.**

"He's right about that too." Ganondorf pointed out.

 **(*Cues: Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2*)**

Wiz: Except, he's an idiot.

"Hey!" Bowser said, hearing what Wiz said which may him feel insult.

"Hehehehe." Ganondorf chuckled.

"That's not funny." Bowser roared.

"Oh come on, everybody knows." Replied the Demon King.

Wiz: He's constantly underestimating his opponents, he builds traps in his castles which always end up being used against him, and to top it all off, he's illiterate.

"Kinda like Knuckles." Mega Man said, jokingly.

"And then some." Sonic smirked as the two laughed, in which made Bowser growl in anger, and the same goes to Junior.

Wiz: Still, with his incredibly ferocity and brute force, it's no wonder Bowser strikes fear across the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **Boomstick: Until they all get together for go-karting or some tennis.**

"That's true." Bowser and the Mario crew, including Yoshi, said at the same time.

Wiz: Take it from me, Boomstick, you can't always be the bad guy.

 **Boomstick: Okay...**

In the final scene, we see Bowser winning the Mario Tennis and attempts to get a kiss from Peach, but Birdo comes up to kiss him instead, he opens one eye and sees this, and afterwards, he jumps back in fright, then runs off. That made everyone laugh while Bowser growls in anger and Junior tries to comfort him.

Despite him being the leader and most powerful of the Koopas and repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach with the ultimate goal of defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser is always the big time villain in the Kingdom. Although, despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped Mario and other heroes against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene, everyone sees the land of Hyrule.

 **(*Cues: Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*)**

Wiz: The peaceful kingdom of Hyrule is full of hidden terrors. Giant Spiders, a dragon who eats rock people...

"Actually, they prefer to be call 'Gorons'." Link said, correcting Wiz.

"That is true." Zelda agrees.

 **Boomstick: And that red headed fairy with boobs that'll poke your eyes out and a laugh that can melt any erection.**

Most of the boys got eye widen and blushed a little when seeing the Great Fairy in her appearance, but shrug off when the girls, except Bayonetta, send in daggers of glares at them for seeing that.

Wiz: But the most dangerous fiend of all, is the Demon King, Ganon.

Everyone then sees the Demon King in the appearance of a giant pig-like monster.

"Whoa, even in Demon Form, he sure looks scary." Pichu commented.

"Oh really...?" Ganondorf said, slowly then approaches the Tiny Mouse Pokemon with his head changed in his Demon Pig form. "Do I look scary enough for ya?"

"Aah!" Pichu screamed as he immediately jumped into Peach's dress, hiding while Ganondorf laughed.

"That's not funny!" Pichu yelled.

 **(*Cues: Ganondorf Battle - Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker*)**

In this scene, they see the Blue Pig Demon Ganon appearing inside a dungeon and laughs as the Four Links, along with Zelda, fought him.

 **Boomstick: However, before he became a giant blue pig demon, Ganon was actually just a man named Ganondorf.**

Everyone then sees him in his original form with dark skin, similar to the Gerudos, and has reddish orange hair.

 **Ganondorf**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Birth name: Ganondorf Dragmire (The Links and Zelda were surprised to find out Ganon's last name)**

 **Species: Gerudo**

 **Height: 7'6"/228.6 cm**

 **Weight: Approx. 291 lbs/132 kg**

 **First male Gerudo in 100 years (Everyone, mostly the Links, Zelda, Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Dark Pit simply knew about that.)**

 **Seeks to conquer Hyrule & claim the Triforce**

 **Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King**

 **Likes topaz jewelry (That made Adult Link and Bowser chuckle.)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Gerudo Valley - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*)**

Wiz: Ganondorf was raised in the Gerudo Desert, as a student of magic under the tutelage of the Twinrova witches.

"Huh. I did not know that." Young Link said, remembering that time when he met them as the Hero of Time.

"Well, they did raise me and taught me everything about magic." Ganondorf said, remembering them teaching everything they know.

 **Boomstick: But while the Gerudo have got some pretty kickass music, growing up in the desert obviously wasn't the best. Because...you know...sand. I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and gets every-**

Wiz: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!

Everyone were jumped by Wiz's sudden outburst.

"Woah man... woah." Sonic said, stunned.

"Yikes Wiz, calm down." Pikachu said, surprised by this.

"Hey, come on, nobody likes the desert." Popo reassured.

"Although, the description of the desert is sort of... freighting." Palutena replied.

"Plus, with all that sandstorms and oases, I bet it's very difficult to get around." Pit added.

"Regardless, it's a mess back there." Dark Pit replied.

Wiz: (clears throat) Fortunately for Ganondorf and our viewers, his destiny would take him beyond the sand.

 **(*Cues: Battlefield of Demise - Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword*)**

 **Boomstick: See, turns out, he's the reincarnation of the demon, Demise who happens to be the root of all evil.**

They then see a dark looking man, with the long red-orange hair

"Wasn't he from the Skyward Timeline, where it's the center of the other timelines?" Pit asked.

"Yes, he's the very reason why our world is filled with darkness all the time." Zelda answered.

"And since he's the reason of all the evil within me, I guess that he's the reason I have the darkness inside me." Ganondorf stated, simply.

"And it seems that he's rage incarnate." Palutena added.

"A dark soul that carries the essence of darkness, who know." Bayonetta replied.

 **Boomstick: Because what else would you grow up to be with a name like that?**

"No one." Toon Link said, weirdly.

In the next scene, they see Link (Skyward Incarnation) fighting Demise, and then throughout that epic battle, SkyLink struck him with a fatal blow, thrusting his sword to his chest.

Wiz: Upon his defeat, Demise cursed the blood of the goddess **(Ness: Zelda.)** and the spirit of the hero **(Kirby: Link.)** to be forever plagued by a physical embodiment of his rage.

"And thus the endless cycle between three chosen user of the Triforce has begun." Viridi stated.

"Along with creations of the multiple timelines." Palutena added.

"And also the birth of many incarnations." Ness replied.

"These are all the roles we've been playing for centuries." Zelda said, looking a bit serious.

"..." Link didn't reply as he see Demise change from Ganon, seeing how he's the reason that all the root of all darkness kept on sprouting.

 **Boomstick: Wow, that's some hardcore shit. Talk about a sore loser.**

Toon Link and Junior chuckled at that, and as for Ganondorf, he find it quite insulting, but he shrug it off as he continues watching the show.

 **Boomstick: But for Ganondorf, being the lord of demons reborn has its upsides, like being really good at magic.**

* * *

 **ABILITIES & WEAPONS**

 **Electric balls of light (In which the Links have trouble with when Ganon uses it.)**

 **Can summon "spirit riders" to attack opponents (or in Zelda's and the Links' cases; Phantom Ganon.)**

 **Teleporation**

 **Possession**

 **Flight**

 **Dual swords (In which Ganon is a master of that.)**

 **Dark Trident**

* * *

Wiz: Among the numerous spells he knows, he can summon phantoms to fight alongside him, freeze enemies with waves of darkness, cast deadly curses, teleport, fly, and create orbs of electric energy which can stop foes in their tracks.

 **Boomstick: And they double as a deadly game of Pong.**

"You mean... Ping Pong?" Pit said, jokingly.

"Hahahaha. That's funny." Luigi laughed.

"Seeing how you and Ganon were reflexing balls of light, it does look like a game of Ping Pong." Viridi chuckled.

"It looks kinda fun, despite being magic ball filled light and electricity." Phosphora commented.

 **Boomstick: Also, he's a master swordsman, capable of wielding two blades at once with extreme efficiency.**

"How come you never show us your dual wielding shows?" Asked Pikachu.

"I don't like to waste one of my best talents on some people, like you." Ganon answered.

"Yeah, right. You're just saying that as an excuse." Viridi smudged.

"Am I?" He said, looking at her with a skeptical look.

 **Boomstick: But being the king of all evil, with awesome skills wasn't enough.**

(*Cues: Gerudo Desert - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess*)

Wiz: Ganondorf grew jealous of Hyrule's prosperity, and, like any good reincarnation of pure evil, wanted to take it for himself, including the Triforce, a legendary relic said to grant the wish of any who may touch it.

"Too bad you didn't get all three of them because you have the evilness with you." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, but not all of them." Ganondorf said, making a comeback.

"What do you-" Before Pit could ask, he remembered both Link's and Zelda's fights on the last episodes. "Oh yeah, that's right. The Triforce of Power." He said, remembering the last piece of the Triforce.

 **Boomstick: But when it was finally within his grasp, two of its pieces rejected him harder than Wiz's last date.**

Pikachu and Kirby chuckled at that.

* * *

 **TRIFORCE OF POWER**

 **1/3 of the Triforce**

 **Created by Din, Goddess of Power**

 **Received because Triforce deemed Power to be his chosen aspect (In which Zelda and the Link found out about that.)**

 **Grants the bearer "True Power"**

 **\- Near-Invulnerability**

 **\- Immorality**

 **\- Superhuman strength**

 **\- Unlimited mystical power**

* * *

 **Boomstick: However, the one that stuck around, the Triforce of Power, was kinda the best, it gave him near invulnerability, incredible strength, and unlimited mystical power.**

"That explains why he never runs out of magic." Toon Link muttered.

"Along with withstanding attacks." Pikachu grunted.

"And how super strong he is." Ness mumbled.

"Not to mention how he never dies." Kirby uttered.

"I can't believe the Triforce of Power chose him of all power." Link grumbled.

"Perhaps it's destiny that he's bound to the Triforce." Zelda whispered.

 **Boomstick: It's only downside... or upside, depending on how you see it, is that it turned him into a giant demon pig.**

Wiz: With this form came immense power, and a new name: Ganon.

 **(*Cues: Last Battle - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D*)**

Everyone then see various scenes of Ganon in his Demon Pig form.

"Yikes, you are one strong powerhouse in that form Ganondorf." Sonic said, surprisingly complimenting him.

"Thanks." Ganon responded

 **Boomstick: Everything's better with bacon.**

That made some of the boys chuckled at what Boomstick said, in which got Ganon insulted. But hearing the word 'Bacon' made Kirby look hungry.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTH**

 **Can break stone walls effortlessly**

 **Can dodge arrows point-blank (That surprised most Smashers.)**

 **Survived impalement by the Sword of Sages (In which Zelda and Link heard that from the Twilight Timeline.)**

 **Survived getting stabbed in the face (This made a few Smashers winced.)**

 **Possessed a soulless Zelda (This got Zelda indiscrete as she tries to forget about that.)**

 **Cursed the Deku Tree to death (This got Young Link frowned for remembering the death of the Deku Tree.)**

 **Defeated the Hero of Time in the Downfall Timeline (That surprise Link and Zelda, along with the two Links.)**

* * *

Wiz: Ganon is fast enough to dodge arrows point blank without even looking, he's strong enough to destroy stone walls and pillars with no effort, and he's tough enough to get back up after having an entire castle fall on him.

"Ouch." Was Pit's response.

"I know, crazy huh?" Yoshi said to him.

Wiz: But while the Triforce of Power supposedly grants him immortality, Ganon can still be slain, and is specifically vulnerable to holy weapons, like the Master Sword. **(Link: Of course, since the Master Sword is the only weapon that kill Ganon, he won't be using any magic anytime soon.) (Pit: Though, I wonder if any of my holy weapons can take him down.) (Dark Pit: Tch. We'll see.)** Though he has survived being impaled by one, and then killed his executioner with his bare hands.

With that being said, they see an impaled Ganon ripping the Sword of Sages out of his chest and killed one of the Sages (the Water Sage) by his own hands. Everyone was surprised by this, while Ganon was smiling darkly at this. Zelda and Link did not say anything as they recall in the Twilight Timeline; it was Ganon who plans to do bad stuff that will happen in the Hero of Time/Adult Timeline but during the execution, he uses the Triforce of Power withstand and took the Sword of Sages from his chest and killed the Sage in the process. It was as everyone stated the darkest hour.

Wiz: He's also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his smaller, weaker opponents, at least until they drive a sword through his head.

 **Boomstick: But hey, when you're a titanic, nigh-invulnerable pig sorcerer, you can afford to be a bit cocky.**

Everyone then see Ganon (or Toon Ganon as Toon Link recognizes him) laughs so long and loudly.

"Huh? I haven't laugh like that in years." Ganondorf stated.

"And yet, still as evil and creepy as always." Viridi replied.

Seeing how that he's an evil incarnation of his Skyward descendant, along with being born to a female clan of thieves, Ganondorf an extremely powerful Gerudo warlock who opposes Link and Zelda within each different timelines and video games. With the Triforce of Power in his hand, not to mention with the power of unlimited magic and transforms into a giant pig-like demon, he most certainly have God-like dark powers and maybe have absolute control over demons, monsters and everything evil. He's one powerful man no one could come across, well except Link.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to votes:

 **Kirby: Bowser**

 **Ness: Bowser**

 **Mega Man: Ganondorf**

 **Pikachu: Ganondorf**

 **Toon Link: Bowser**

 **Young Link: Bowser**

 **Pichu: Bowser**

 **Jigglypuff: Bowser**

 **Popo: Ganondorf**

 **Nana: Ganondorf**

 **Villager: Bowser**

 **Sonic: Ganondorf**

 **Yoshi: Bowser**

 **Lucas: Bowser**

 **Pit: Ganondorf**

 **Pac-man: Bowser**

 **Bowser Jr.: Bowser (Because he's his father.)**

 **Link: Ganondorf (Don't ask.)**

 **Mario: Bowser (Don't ask.)**

 **Luigi: Bowser (Again, don't ask.)**

 **Princess Peach: Bowser (Once again, don't ask.)**

 **Princess Zelda: Ganondorf (Don't make me repeat myself.)**

 **Viridi: Ganondorf**

 **Phosphora: Ganondorf**

 **Dark Pit: Ganondorf**

 **Bayonetta: Ganondorf**

 **Bowser: Himself**

 **Ganondorf: Himself**

And for the result:

 **Bowser: 15**

 **Ganondorf: 11**

So the King of Koopas will be the one to take down the Demon King? We'll see about that.

Now onto the battle...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle... Boss Style!**

Pit, Kirby, and Pikachu chuckle at that when Boomstick is referencing that both Bowser and Ganondorf are the Bosses of two separate worlds.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

In this scene, everyone sees the inside of Bowser's Castle, where the King of the Koopas, Bowser, is resting on his throne with his arms folded.

"Sheesh, I look like a dork sitting on my throne." Bowser said, looking at himself on screen.

"Either way, you do rule a castle, so yeah." Pikachu replied.

However, one of three Shy Guys walk up to Bowser with a piece of the Triforce, and places it down in front of him.

"Hey look! It's the Triforce!" Kirby said, looking at the golden relic.

"How did they get their hands on that?" Pit said, shock to see how those Shy Guys got the Triforce.

"Either they found it in their world, or found it in Zelda's world." Viridi guessed.

"Either way, I'm surprise that one of Bowser's minion got it before anyone else." Link replied.

Bowser opens his eyes, realizes this, and so he gets off his throne and lets out an evil laugh. Suddenly, the Triforce piece floats to the left, makes a high-pitched sound, then the sound turns low pitched and dark energy starts to grow around it.

"Wah-oh..." Toon Link said. surprise to see the Triforce filled up with dark energy.

"That doesn't look good." Mega Man said, looking at that dark infused Triforce.

(*Cues: Blood On Broken Glass - Brandon Yates*)

Bowser notices this, and becomes worried about the situation. Then the Triforce piece starts to shoot dark thunder, and then the demon king Ganondorf arises from the Triforce piece, letting out an evil laugh.

"Now that's a big entrance there." Pit said, shock to see King of Thieves rising from the Triforce.

"Guess you somehow malfested yourself within the Triforce of Power, didn't you Ganon?" Zelda said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hehehehe. What do you mean, Princess?" Ganondorf said, mockingly.

"..." Link didn't reply as he narrow his eyes at him.

Bowser's emotion changes from worried to angry, and so he growls. Ganondorf lets out another evil laugh, and launches an energy ball at four of Bowser's minions. One of the Koopas yells in fear before he hides in his shell while the Goombas start running for their lives and one of the Shy Guys turn around and notice this before they get hit by the attack, and die. Bowser clenches his fists, and lets out a breath of fire while he roars.

"All right, it's fight time!" Junior cheered.

Which of the Bosses will become the true king?

 **FIGHT!**

Bowser tosses his throne at Ganondorf, but the Demon King destroys it with a punch and delivers a combo that sends Bowser to the chandeliers.

"Huh. So now Ganon takes the lead." Mega Man said, receptively.

"You know, for a Demon King, he truly is strong." Pac-man commented.

"True dat." Sonic replied.

"Mh-hm." Mario nodded in that agreement.

Ganondorf hops on one of them and launches an electric projectile that Bowser deflects by spinning followed by a tossed hammer that takes down Ganondorf's chandelier, sending it down crashing.

"Oh yeah! You got him dad!" Junior cheered.

"Hahaha! There, I win!" Bowser boasted.

"I won't celebrate just yet Koopa King." Ganon said, smirking at him.

"What do you mean?" Said a irritated Bowser

(*Cues: Bowser and Bowser Jr's Victory Theme - Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS*)

And before they knew Bowser celebrated too early and struck a pose, quite smiliar to Bowser's Inside Story, he felt something, or someone, behind him.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

And behind, as the music goes, Bowser started sweatdrop as he looks behind, as he spotted Ganondorf behind him on the other chandeliers. Seeeing how that happened, he somehow uses his dark magic to teleport behind him and punch him down.

"What?!" Bowser and Junior cried in shock.

"Since I'm an expert on magic, I can instantly teleport and use my magic powers for defeating my enemies, so technically I can outmatch in anyway possible." Ganon stated.

(*Cues: Blood On Broken Glass - Brandon Yates again*)

The two started to trade blows with Bowser following up with a fire projectile that Ganondorf blocks but causes a smoke screen.

(*Cues: Olympus Mons (Instrumental) - Brandon Yates*)

Bowser uses the opportunity to kick the Gerudo outside through the castle gates and onto the ground. Ganondorf regains his footing and fires an orb of electrical energy.

"Let's see if you can withstand this." Ganon said to him.

Bowser then notices his tennis racket lying on the ground and picks it up, using his tennis and shell deflecting skills to counter the dark wizard's projectiles.

"Heh. I still got it." Bowser chuckled.

He delivers a slashing combo after Ganondorf's been hit with his attacks, but Ganondorf teleports himself and the Koopa King to the castle walls, where he tries dropping Bowser in the lava.

"And down to the lava he goes." Pikachu said, nonchalantly.

"Though, if you recall, he can withstand a lava pit in any type of temperature." Mario said in response.

"But if not, he still have his Koopa Clown Car/Copter." Pit replied, certainly.

Ganondorf laughs, but Bowser survived the fall and boards his Koopa Clown Car.

"Heh. I was right." Pit said, guessing he is right about the Koopa Clown Car.

He lays down a bomb that rolls toward the villain, but Ganondorf uses the Warlock Punch to hit it back at him.

Bowser falls again, but drastically increases his size to become a bigger threat.

"Now he grew in size, looks like he can beat him." Said Pit.

"I won't bet on that." Link said, sternly.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked him in confusion.

Before they could answer it, Bowser unleashes a large punch, but Ganondorf uses the Triforce of Power to transform into the Demon Pig Ganon (A Link to the Past verison) to catch the punch and send the large turtle back.

He then throws his trident which avoids Bowser's flames to stab the large Koopa in the eye.

"Ow! What the hell!" Bowser growled.

"That's not fair." Junior exclaimed.

"Hehehe. All's fair in love and war, even in Death Battle." Ganon said, sinisterly.

Ganon teleports in front of Bowser, and the Mario villain takes the opportunity to swallow the pig demon in his stomach.

"Hah! How do you like that, huh!" Bowser said in success.

"Heheheheheh." Ganondorf started chuckling evilly.

But before anyone could ask, they see Bowser laughing, but then his body slowly decays and shrinks until he's reduced to a skeleton, change him into Dry Bowser.

This surprise Bowser and the Mario crew. "Huh!/What!/No way!" Bowser, Junior, and Yoshi all said in disbelief.

Ganon's magic explodes which sends his bones flying everywhere, and the Demon King laughs in victory.

 **K.O.!**

Ganon is seen using his magic to manipulate Bowser's bones like a puppet.

Everyone who voted for Ganon slightly clapped for him, while those voted for Bowser clapped slightly for him despite his lost. But for Bowser, he looked down in disappointment, and as for Junior... well, you can say he's not very happy.

Now onto the result...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Demise - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword*)**

 **Boomstick: That'll do pig. That'll do.**

"Huh. Where have I heard that line before?" Kirby asked.

"Probably from a movie I bet." Ness answered.

Wiz: Bowser may have had the advantage in brute strength, but Ganon's deadlier magic and superior intellect won out in the end.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Bowser said, hearing what the two host has to say.

 **Boomstick: Ganon had his fair share of brawn as well, but what really counts is his ability to form a strategy and plan of attack.**

"Exactly." Link said, knowing that answer already.

"Wait, you knew?" Kirby said to him.

"Yes, Ganon may have strong magic and brute strength, but he's also good at strategy." Link said, bluntly.

"He plans out his attack perfectly, but when it comes to battles he gets extremely cock." Zelda added.

"So, in the end, you can say I'm far more superior to you." Ganon replied with a smirk.

"Grr..." Bowser growled.

Wiz: Regardless of intelligence, both Bowser and Ganon were nearly invulnerable to typical means of harm. Ganon could only be killed by holy weapons like the Master Sword and Silver Arrows so, while Bowser could hurt him, he couldn't exactly kill him.

"Yeah, that's kinda the type of thing we fear the most." Said Mario.

"Yeah, me too." Luigi responded.

 **Boomstick: Meanwhile, Bowser could survive almost anything. Almost. In New Super Mario Bros DS, after falling into some kind of super lava, it's gotta be, since he's survived molten dips before unscathed, he became Dry Bowser,** (Mario: Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that.) (Bowser: And who's fault was that?) (Mario: ... *Sweatdropped*) **and after a strong enough impact, not even his own magic could reassemble his body.**

"Exactly. Do you know hard it was to get my body back together thanks to you?" Bowser snarled.

"...Sorry." Mario said, sweatdropped.

Wiz: You can even see the light missing in his eyes, so in this case, for all intents and purposes, Bowser was dead by magic and force. With Ganon's unlimited pool of magic power, he not only cursed Bowser's body to decay like he did the Deku Tree (Young Link: ... *Looking really upset.*), but also blasted him apart with enough force to more than surpass that fall in the castle.

 **Boomstick: Ganon had this fight war-locked down.**

Pikachu and Kirby started giggling at that joke. But Pit didn't. "I don't get it." He said.

"Come on, War Locked... Warlock, get it because Ganon's a Warlock." Pikachu chuckled with a smile.

Pit thought about it, and then realizing it, he finally got it and started to laugh.

Wiz: The winner is Ganon.

"Well, no hard feelings huh Bowser? I guess we both know who's gonna win at this point." Ganon chuckled.

"Tch. Yeah, whatever." Bowser growled, then roared. "I want a rematch!"

"Heheh. Sorry, no can do." He said, sarcastically. Then he left the room.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Bowser yelled, going after him.

Hearing Bowser shouting 'rematch', Link shot up and shouted, "Hey wait a minute! Ganondorf, get back here! I wanna rematch also!" And with that, he got up and left the theater room, leaving the others in a state of confusion.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked.

"Who knows." Pikachu answered.

"Uh, I'm gonna go check up on him," Zelda said, as she got up and left the room.

"Yeah, us too!" Mario said as he, along with Luigi and Peach, got and left the room also. "You guys continuing watch Death Battle!" Mario called out.

"Okay, bye Mario!" Kirby said, waving bye to him.

Just then, a new preview for a new episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

In this scene, they see a futuristic city.

 _?: My name's Ratchet._

Then a young man that resembles an alien mammal came into the scene.

 _Ratchet: How would I call you?_

Then a meteor appeared in the night sky.

 _Ratchet: *Noticed the meteor* What? *Watches it crashes to the other side of the city*_

In the next scene, Ratchet came by the crash site and came across a small robot.

 _Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call you... Clank._

Then in the last scene, the title of their names appeared: **Ratchet and Clank**

Seeing how epic it is, Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.

* * *

 **Not bad huh? Sorry for short speaks of other characters, I was busy at the time. So, next is the two team battle between four of the known PlayStation characters.** **So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya!**


	61. Episode 60 - PlayStation Team Battle!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I just needed some dues I need back home. Anyway, here it is! The team battle between the two dynamite All-Star PlayStation heroes. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Ratchet & Clank and Jak & Daxter belongs to Sony and PlayStation.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Angry Video Game Nerd II: Assimilation and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 60 - Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter**

"Okay guys, the last episode of today." Kirby said, happily.

"Alright!" Pichu cheered.

"Finally." Pikachu said in relief.

As everyone prepare themselves, a familiar voice came behind them.

"Oh, I see you guys are still into Death Battle." Said the voice.

Everyone turned around and Samus, in her Zero Suit, appeared from the entrance of the theater room.

"Oh hi Samus." Kirby said, happy to see the Bounty Hunter again.

"So, I'm guessing that you're here for boredom?" Sonic said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"That, and I needed to avoid Falcon, Snake and Ike for a while." Samus answered.

"Well, you're just in time. It's the last episode." Pikachu said to her.

"The last episode, huh? Well, it won't hurt." Samus said, joining into the group.

"Wow, it looks like the Bounty Hunter is joining us. What a surprise." Viridi said, sarcastically.

With that done, Kirby puts away the last disc and put in the next disc. Then, the ad for 'The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures 2: ASSimilation' appeared again, which Boomstick is insist on getting people to buy and play the game. Some of the Smasher chuckled at this and soon the episode starts playing.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Sometimes, the most unlikely of friends can become the best of heroes.

"Sometimes everyone needs friends to help out with every bad situation." Palutena said, nicely.

"Except they sometimes share the credit of being heroes." Viridi added.

"That's a bit nice." Jigglypuff said, happily.

 **Boomstick: Ratchet and Clank, the cosmic commandos.**

Wiz: And Jak and Daxter, the masters of Eco.

"So, what's the theme of this?" Pit asked.

"I think it's a two-on-two battle." Mega Man answered.

"But doesn't the rule say 'no outside help'?" Villager asked.

"Yeah, but it's kinda like Red and Charizard VS. Tai and Agumon and Snake VS Sam." Answered Yoshi.

"Right, so since Dante and Bayonetta fought against each other and had Trish and Jeanne to fight with together, it doesn't quite count." Ness replied.

"Hardly." Viridi replied.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty - Credits*)**

Wiz: It was a time of chaos. The unstoppable Cragmite empire wreaked havoc across the galaxy until a race of unlikely heroes fought back: the Lombaxes, who may be some sort of lemur-wombat.

"No kidding, these Lombaxes looked like a mixer of a lemur and a wombat together." Ness said, seeing these mysterious aliens.

"They look like humanoid feline aliens which large heads, hands, and feet." Palutena pointed out. "And their fur have wide palettes in different sets of light colors, and if I guess right, they might be capable of growing hair."

"I doubt some of their kind are capable of having brain for intelligence." Viridi said, revulsively.

 **Boomstick: Well, whatever they are. They're pretty good at kicking the shit out of Cragmites and ended up stopping the empire by banishing them to another dimension.**

"That's.. somewhat of a good and bad idea." Mega Man said, sweatdropped.

"Although, I'm getting the feeling that something bad is about to happen." Samus said, felt a weird vibe about this.

 **Boomstick: Well, all except one and boy, would that come back to bite 'em in the ass!**

"Ha!" PIkachu laughed.

"Figures." Viridi muttered, knew that something like might happen.

"They took out all of those reptilian bug-like aliens and send them to another dimension, but they forgot about one. How ironic." Samus said, nonchalantly.

Wiz: Raised as one of their own, the last Cragmite betrayed his foster Lombaxes, raised an army of fish people, and, in some sense of cruel ironic justice, banished the entire Lombax race to their own dimension as well.

"Oh boy, this is what I was afraid of." Ness said in disbelief.

"Being raised by Lombaxes and banishing them to their own dimension after discovering his origin is one bad experience." Mega Man said in response.

"I get that. I lost my parents and was raised by the Chozos, but as for the Lombaxes, that's a different." Samus said, calmly.

"I just hope one has survived." Palutena said in worry.

Wiz: And, just as ironically, missed one who would prove to be his greatest adversary.

They then see a young Lombax with long arms and legs. He wears a causal shirt, jeans, gloves and shoes.

 **Ratchet**

"Huh. And I was right." Palutena said, guessed right.

 **(*Cues: Ratchet & Clank - Kyzil Plateau*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND RATCHET**

 **Species: Lombax**

 **Weight: 97.5 lbs/44.3 kg**

 **Born: Around Year 5339**

 **Naturally-gifted mechanic (That impresses Palutena and Samus.)**

 **Given the code-name "Dead Meat" by Captain Qwark (This made Kirby, Pit and Pikachu chuckle.)**

 **Has a vendetta against wooden crates (This confuses the Smashers.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This lone Lombax's name was Ratchet...**

"And I'm assuming that he's a loner." Samus said, maikg a quick guess.

 **Boomstick: ...and he spent most of his days stranded on a random planet** (Samus: Yep, I was right.) **, dicking around with mechanical stuff, and dreaming of one day exploring the galaxy.**

"Whoa, that's some dream." Pit said, amazed.

"Yeah, a cool one." Kirby said, happily.

"I'll admit, that is a good dream." Samus said with a smile. "I mean, I had my far share of space travel when I started working as a Bounty Hunter."

"Well, you do have a record of taking down enemies and traveling down different planets so yeah, you do have some far share." Sonic said in response.

 **Boomstick: So, this alien...kitty cat...thing scrounged up all the scraps he can find, used his natural gift with machines, and built a space ship so incredible, it would finally take him off this boring planet once and for...**

Before Boomstick could finish, they see Ratchet's ship breaks down.

 **Boomstick: Aww...**

"Well, there goes his ship." Viridi said, seeing how broke down like that.

"And there goes his chance of leaving that planet." Samus said, sadly.

Wiz: Without an onboard robot ignition system, this hunk of junk would never fly.

"Well, there's a flaw on his ship." Sonic said, simply.

"With no onboard robot ignition system, I don't think that thing is gonna fly." Ness said, being doubtfull.

"How sad." Kirby said, frowned.

 **Boomstick: And with Ratchet's luck, it's not like one was just gonna drop out of the sky or something.**

Well, for Boomstick's statement and sudden jinx, they see a familiar meteor that was from the preview crashes, revealing itself as Clank's ship.

 **(*Cues: Ratchet and Clank - Clank in Space*)**

 **Boomstick: Well, I'll be damned.**

"I don't know if it's either a jinx or just plain luck." Pikachu said, surprisingly.

"A robot that fall from the sky that crash within a spaceship, I'm surprise that it was either one of them." Viridi said in a surprise and stun tone.

"I am not surprise that even a small robot can be more useful to young alien survivor." Bayonetta said with a smug.

"Let's just see what this robot can do." Toon Link replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND CLANK**

 **Real name: XJ-0461**

 **Birthday: October 26, 5354**

 **Height: 2'2"/66 cm**

 **Weight: 17 lbs/7.7 kg**

 **The son of an interdimensional being and conveyor belt**

 **Favorite number: 83,000,000,004.7 (Pit: Wow, that's a big number.)**

* * *

Wiz: This was the sentry bot serial number XJ-0461.

 **Boomstick: But that's hard to say in conversation, and he makes a clanky sound when he falls over, so...**

 _Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call ya... Clank._

"Guess the name 'Clank' was made due to the clanky sound on him." Said Ness.

"How ironic to name him a robot with a weird sound." Young Link said.

"I agree." Lucas replied.

Wiz: Clank had just been assembled maybe half an hour earlier, and was already running for his life.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, see, he came from a robot killing machine making factory, but when the factory malfunctioned and made this little guy, it decided to scrap him for parts.** (Ness: That's a little extreme.) **So, naturally, he got the hell out of there, ended up with Ratchet, and together they became the greatest hero duo in the galaxy.**

Samus find it quite impressed by this sudden friendship between Ratchet and Clank, and how two got out of that small planet and began to take flight as new heroes. Although, something tells her that this is only the stepping stone of their achievement.

 **(*Cues: Flight of the Jetpack - Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus*)**

Wiz: While they started out as an unlikely pair, they've picked up all sorts of experience along the way. Ratchet has been trained as a commando and is proficient in martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth...,

 **Boomstick: Ballroom dancing and origami.**

"I get all other stuff but dancing and origami?" Pit said, weirdly.

"I guess you can say that he's naturally talent." Ness said in response.

"You said it." Palutena replied.

Wiz: And despite his diminutive size, Clank is an asset in combat as well, when paired with Ratchet, he can act as a personal helicopter, or even a jet pack.

"Whoa, now I'm impress." Ness said.

"I wonder if I can have a robot, like Clank, to have for a helicopter or a jet pack." Pit said in wonder.

"Tch. Yeah, like that'll happen." Dark Pit said, being doubtfully.

 **Boomstick: Also, turns out Clank wasn't a mistake after all.**

Wiz: He possesses the soul of a Zoni, energy based creatures with the ability to manipulate time and be immune to time altering effects, and eventually, these powers manifested in Clank as well.

"Wha-?" Some Smashers said in response.

 **Boomstick: That's right, he's a robo time wizard.**

"Whoa, that's so cool. Now, I really want to have a robot like that." Pit said through excitement as he sees those said creatures to give Clank the ability to control and alter time.

"I can't believe those Zoni just gave their time powers to a tiny little robot, I mean what were they thinking?" Viridi said, showing her resentment.

"It's obvious that they only done that to help him protect Ratchet from anything that might send him to his death." Palutena answered, while being serene.

"Now that's surprising." Sonic commented.

"Not to mention, useful." Pikachu added.

 _Ratchet: Who did you say gave you this thing?_

 _Clank: The Zoni! They are little invisible creatures, who travel through time!_

 _Ratchet: Oh...right..._

 **(*Cues: Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus*)**

Wiz: Both Ratchet and Clank are loaded with Nanotech, microscopic machines which instantly repair their bodies after any injury, though their number is limited.

"That would depend on the definition of the word 'limited'." Sonic said, intrigued.

 **Boomstick: But Ratchet and Clank's true strength lies up their arsenal...heh heh.**

Some of them groaned and/or chuckled at the joke.

 **Boomstick: Ratchet's packing your usual Solana style weaponry, from his trusty OmniWrench to rocket launchers, but the real beauty lies in all his wacky weapons...**

Everyone begins to listen in on Ratchet's arsenal of weaponry.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Vortex Cannon**

 **Miniturret Glove**

 **Mr. Zurkon drone**

 **Liquid Nitrogen Gun**

 **Shredder Claws**

 **Groovitron**

 **Sheepinator**

 **Fusion Grenade**

 **RYNO V**

* * *

 **Boomstick: ...like the Vortex Cannon, which sucks up tiny enemies, and blasts them back out like little flaming meteors. The Miniturret Glove can deploy dozens of auto-targeting machine guns, which can destroy tanks, and of course, there's also a disco ball, which forces foes to helplessly dance for them.**

"I kinda like the Vortex Cannon, such unique weaponry to use against enemies." Bayonetta commented.

"Heh. Yeah, and that Miniturret Glove can pack a strong when shooting machine guns." Dark Pit said, impressed.

"But the disco ball thing... yeah, not very useful." Samus said, not impressed with the disco ball where she and the others saw Ratchet uses the disco ball to get the enemies to dance.

"But it does help with distracting the enemies by dancing." Kirby said, pointing out as they saw Ratchet shot one while being distract by dancing.

"True." Samus replied.

Wiz: Ratchet's gadgetry also includes energy shields, close range shredder claws, and a variety of drones to assist him in battle.

"Hm. Now there's some gadgets that are proven to be of good use to them." Samus said, being intrigued.

Wiz: He's even picked up a gun that turns enemies into tiny, adorable sheep.

"Huh?" Samus and the others looked and saw that Ratchet's gun does turn people into tiny sheep.

"Well, now that was a surprise." Ness said, stunned by this.

 **Boomstick: But hang on, we can't forget my all-time favorite, the RYNO V.**

Everyone seems to impressed and intrigued by seeing a large weapon featuring two barrles that fire bullets and an central barrel that fires a larger missile.

 **(*Cues: Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time - The 1812 Overture*)**

 **Boomstick: Part minigun, part rocket launcher, this beauty unleashes a glorious river of death in whatever direction she's facing, all set to Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture".**

As the song of the Russian composer, Tchaikovsky (who Ness informed them about), 1812 Overture (Finale) was played, everyone watched as Ratchet fired his weapon at his robotic enemies and their weapons.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's a great cannon." He commented.

"This thing got some firepower I'll give him that." Palutena said, being wistful.

"I'll admitted, it is pretty for a weapon, but using to set a music from a musical composer, I find it quite inconsiderate." Viridi said, a bit impressed.

Wiz: I'm honestly surprised you know how to say his name.

 **Boomstick: Well yeah, the dude played my favorite musical instrument.**

Wiz: What? The piano?

 **Boomstick: No no, cannons...**

Everyone sweatdropped at that when a picture of a cannon was shown on the screen.

Wiz: Oh...

"Well, the finale part of 1812 Overture did involve cannons." Ness stated.

"Well, a few cannons." Viridi added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can HALO jump without a parachute**

 **Won countless gladiator battles**

 **Survived many crash landings, including one riding an asteroid**

 **Held back a War Grok with only an OmniWench (Pit find that intriguing.)**

 **Dodged a laser blast at close quarters (Samus wasd impressed by that.)**

 **Downed a gigantic alien which could destroy skyscrapers in one blow**

 **Survived the vacuum of space (That surprises and shocks the Smashers.)**

* * *

(*Cues: Ratchet's Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank Movie*)

 **Boomstick: Anyway, in their adventures, Ratchet and Clank have done some pretty impressive things, they were skilled enough to win numerous gladiator battles, strong enough to stop the blow of a War Grok with nothing but an OmniWrench, fast enough to dodge close range laser fire, tough enough to survive an explosive shipwreck, and even the vacuum of space.**

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Toon Link said, seeing how cool Ratchet is after seeing what he accomplished.

"I know, isn't he great?" Pit said, amazed.

Wiz: However, their ability to survive deadly blows is entirely dependent on their supply of Nanotech, if they run out of microbots, the next blow is sure to be fatal.

Everyone winced at the scene where Ratchet got shot by one of his own kind and was falling while Clank fail to save him.

"So, if he takes one more hit to a strong attack, with no Nanotech, Ratchet will dead for an instant?" Pikachu asked.

'Pretty much." Ness responded.

"Yikes." Pit said. "That's gotta hurt."

Wiz: But Ratchet and Clank's greatest strength doesn't come from any outlandish weapon, or body rebuilding nanomachine, rather, it is their unbreakable bond of friendship and teamwork.

Everyone was now proud by this for Wiz's explanation on Ratchet and Clank's teamwork, well not everyone...

 **Boomstick: Oh God, that was so friggin' lame!**

Everyone grunted and groaned at Boomstick comment.

"Not cool man, not cool." Pikachu muttered.

"You almost ruined the moment." Jigglypuff said while puffing up.

"idiot..." Viridi grunted.

"Moron..." Ness mumbled.

 _Clank: Robots are not so easily fooled._

 _Ratchet: Ah! What's that?_

 _Clank: What?_

 _Ratchet: Uh-huh..._

Despite them being in odd terms with each other, everyone find Ratchet and Clank as an unlikely duo as heroes throughout the distant galaxies. Pit liked Clank because of his time manipulation and transformations of a helicopter and jet pack, Kirby, Ness, Sonic, Pikachu and Lucas liked Ratchet for his natural talent, despite the last two, and Samus, Bayonetta, Palutena and Dark Pit liked his weaponry, including the RYNO V. Yep, they seem to think he's the next winner of Death Battle.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Title Screen - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy*)**

In the first scene they see only a green filled land.

Wiz: Long before the world bred life, it was filled with Eco. Left behind by godlike beings called the Precursors, Eco came in six different types, each possessing a different power.

"Wow, that's some crazy stuff they left behind." Junior commented.

"I wonder what thye use them for." Kirby wonders.

"Probably for power sources and energy." Viridi guessed.

"Or maybe for money." Pit added.

"It could be, Pit. It could be." Palutena replied.

Wiz: But what became of the Precursors? How did they harness the power of Eco? The answers, they say, lie in the destiny of the mischievous teenage boy named Jak.

They see him as a lean, muscular, yet athletic build, as well as yellow-green hair and cerulean blue eyes. He has long and pointy ears. He also wears goggles and a bandanna wrapped around his neck. However, his clothing maintains the basic pattern of blue tunic and off-white trousers and also the metal plate on his left shoulder remains.

 **Jak**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND JAK**

 **Real name: Mar**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height: 5'10"/177.5 cm**

 **Weight: 185 lbs/83.9 kg**

 **Left-handed**

 **Spoke his first words at age 17 (Some of the Smashers find it weird.)**

 **Can catch 200 lbs of fish out of one in about 60 seconds**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Jak was born into royalty as the son of King Dumbass.**

Wiz: Damas.

 **Boomstick: Dumbass, ruler of Haven City...**

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's not his name." Pit said, feeling uncomfortable for Boomstick saying his name wrong.

"For idiot like him, who wouldn't get the King's name right." Viridi replied.

"Still, it is pretty funny." Pikachu said while chuckling.

 **Boomstick: ...but Jak lost his future as heir to the throne when some douche named Baron Praxis overthrew his dad, the former king was separated from his son and banished to the wastelands, leaving Jak to grow up a wandering orphan.**

A few Smashers begins to feel sorry fo Jak. Not only for losing his future throne as the next ruler but also lost his father, leaving him as an orphan.

"Yikes, poor Jak." Yoshi said, frowning at this.

"I can't believe a douchebag like him would do something like that." Toon Link said, pissed off.

"That is so uncool." Pit said, looking displeased.

"Oooh, stupid guilt." Pikachu muttered.

"Well, some individuals like to take royalty away from other people from their realm or kingdom, personality to gain power or rule it over an iron fist." Palutena stated.

"Too bad it must be pretty dark for someone to be king." Viridi replied.

Wiz: Until he was taken in and raised by Samos, the elder of Sandover Village. Here he met his best friend to be, Daxter.

They see Daxter as an ordinary, orange-haired, buck-toothed boy with red and white tunic with off-white trousers. He also appeared to be a few inches shorter than Jak.

"Huh. I wonder if this guy could be any use to Jak." Junior said in wonder.

"We'll see." Palutena replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND DAXTER**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height (Ottsel): 2'10"/86 cm**

 **Weight (Ottsel): 48 lbs/21.7 kg**

 **Once worked as an exterminator**

 **Owns a bar called the Naughty Ottsel**

 **A surprisingly good hacker**

 **Thing he wants the most: a pair of comfy shorts**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Though, I don't know why he would ever want to be friends with a guy that NEVER shuts up.**

 _Daxter: The sage yaps on about the Precursors that built this place all the time, "Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?"_

"Okay, I'll admitted, he's a bit of a chatter box." Palutena said.

"Kind of annoying though." Viridi commented.

 **(*Cues: Misty Island - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy*)**

Wiz: Before long, Jak and Daxter became inseparable and did just about all their teenage tomfoolery together, like stealing a speedboat to explore the forbidden Misty Island.

"Why would they do that?" Samus said, seeing them steal a speedboat to a forbidden island.

"I don't know, but somewhere above the line it was forbidden for a reason." Viridi said, thoughtfully.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it was forbidden for a pretty damn good reason.**

Jak accidentally bumps Daxter, who falls into a pool of Dark Eco, he then gets launched out of the Dark Eco, transformed into an Ottsel. Now in his appearance, Daxter became a two-foot-ten-inch-tall rodent with orange fur and a yellow underbelly.

 **Daxter**

 _Daxter: Man, that stung!_

 **Boomstick: OH NO! He fell into the Weasel Pool!**

Wiz: Well, technically he fell into a pool of Dark Eco which transformed him into an Ottsel, whatever the hell that's supposed to be.

"Judging how he looks like, he appeared to be a hybrid of an otter and a weasel." Ness said, observing new appearance.

"So he sort of like a small mammal." Viridi said.

"For someone so small, I don't see why he could be useful to Jak." Ness said, being doubtful.

Daxter screams as he repeatedly hits the ground while Jak covers his ears. Everyone covered their ears also from his screaming.

 **Boomstick: Daxter took it pretty well, all things considered.**

 _Daxter: I'm fine, I'm fine._

Daxter then grabs onto Jak as he screams once again.

"Scratch that, he didn't take it very well." Ness said, while covering his ears from the screaming.

"What was your first clue?!" Viridi said, irritated while covering her ears.

 **(*Cues: Hellcat To The Rescue - Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier*)**

 **Boomstick: By the way, where's the Un-Weasel Pool?**

Wiz: It's not so simple, in order to reverse Daxter's transformation, they would have the find the Sage of Dark Eco. To prepare them for this journey, Samos trained them to harness the power of Eco and, in turn, to become formidable warriors.

Everyone then listen in on Jak and Daxter's powers of Eco.

* * *

 **ECO POWERS**

 **Green Eco**

 **\- Heals wounds and creates shields**

 **Blue Eco**

 **\- Greatly increases speed and reflexes**

 **Yellow Eco**

 **\- Ability to throw energy projectiles**

 **Red Eco**

 **\- Doubles physical strength**

 **Dark Eco**

 **\- Dark Giant, Dark Strike, Dark Blast, invincibility**

 **Light Eco**

 **\- Flash Freeze, gliding, health regeneration, shield**

* * *

 **Boomstick: With Green Eco, Jak can restore lost health and create shields, with Yellow Eco, he can launch energy projectiles from his hands, Blue Eco doubles his speed and reflexes and Red Eco does the same for his strength, allowing to take down tough enemies with a single strike.**

"Whoa, there's four Eco Powers are quite powerful for offense and defense." Palutena said, intrigued by the Eco Powers.

"It's like one of my old upgrades, except they have limits on energy, not Eco." Samus said in response.

"I hope this doesn't effect the fighting battle between Ratchet and Clank." Kirby said in worried.

Wiz: But when their tinkering with ancient Precursor technology sent them tumbling into a dystopian future, **(Kirby: *confusion* Huh?)** it's a long story, Jak was captured and experimented on by Baron Praxis, who wanted to turn him into a super soldier.

"Wait, what?!" Pikachu said in shock.

With that being said, everyone watches as Jak was being experimented by the man who took the throne of Jak's father.

"Holy..." Pit said in shock also.

"This is horrifying." Pichu shouted in horror.

"I can't believe he capture and being experiment on." Ness said, surprisingly.

"Well at least the experiment isn't as bad as the one with Captain America." Toon Link replied.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he didn't really know what he was doing, and poor Jak was stuck as his lab rat for two straight years** (Pikachu: In a dystopian future, who won't?) **, until Daxter finally busted him out** (Viridi: Finally.). **Jak was so happy, he spoke his first words ever.**

 _Jak: I'm gonna kill Praxis!_

"Eh... that's... good." Kirby said, looking a little nervous.

" ***Cough**Cough*** Horrible ***Cough***." Sonic said, playfully coughing.

" ***Cough**Cough*** Pretty scary ***Cough***." Pikachu said, doing the same as Sonic.

" ***Cough**Cough*** Simple, but not much ***Cough***." Dark Pit said, doing the same as those two.

"Oh real mature." Viridi said, narrowing her eyes her.

 **(*Cues: Haven City Guard Pursuit - Jak 2*)**

 **Boomstick: Aww. My first words were: 'BEER, NOW!'**

"Seriously...?" Ness said in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding?" Viridi said, while rubbing the temples of her nose.

Wiz: Unbeknownst to Praxis, while his experiments failed to turn Jak into Captain America, they did grant him the ability to consume Dark Eco and temporarily transform into the mighty Dark Jak.

In his dark transformation, Jak's skin complexion and hair becomes a light gray with a slight purple tint, and his eyes grow completely black. He also grows large, black claws, and grows a pair of large, black horns.

"Whoa, that's a big scary transformation." Kirby commented.

"He might be super strong even with that much Dark Eco." Phosphora commented.

"And that could be trouble for Ratchet." Nana replied.

 **Boomstick: Dark Jak can use Dark Eco for a bunch of powerful projectiles, and he can even triple in size and strength. On top of that, Dark Jak is also COMPLETELY INVULNERABLE!**

"Yikes, now he's even powerful in his dark form." Yoshi said in surprise.

"For a man who was experimented on I cannot imagine controlling the power of darkness." Bayonetta commented.

"This Dark Eco is surely dangerous for someone like Jak." Palutena said in concern.

"Let's just hope this doesn't affect this big battle with Ratchet and Clank." Villager replied.

 _Daxter: That's right. We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you, Jak._

(*Cues: War Factory - Jak 3*)

Wiz: If one super form wasn't enough, Jak gained another when he came face to face with the Precursors themselves **(Ness: Finally...)** , and turns out, they're all ottsels like Daxter.

"Wha-?" Was Ness and Pikachu as they, along with the other Smashers, saw the Precursors as Ottsels like Daxter.

Jak, Daxter, and Veger stare in shock

 _Jak: Oh my God..._

"Oh my god indeed." Palutena muttered.

"Whoa, so the Precursors are like Daxter but they're like the gods of their world." Kirby said.

"So much for the secretary." Viridi muttered.

Wiz: They gave him the ability to consume Light Eco, in order to counterbalance the darkness within.

 **Boomstick: Never guess what they called it. Give up? It's Light Jak.**

Now they see Jak in his Light Form. In his new form, Jak has an erect and composed posture, with a glowing blue complexion which consumes his skin, clothing, armor, and hair. He attains a blue aura around him, and his eyes glow completely white.

"Whoa, first Dark, now Light." Pit said, amazed.

"If his dark form is more powerful, then I wonder what his Light form is like

Wiz: In this form, Jak can glide through the air, create a forcefield, regenerate from wounds and even freeze time itself.

"Whoa, this guy can stop time too!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Gliding in the ar, armed with a forcefield and heal himself from fatal wounds?! Is there's nothing to beat guy?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"We have no idea!" Young Link replied.

 **(*Cues: Jak X: Combat Racing - Track 8*)**

 **Boomstick: When there's not enough Dark or Light Eco on hand to run around blasting people with god-like energy, Jak wields one of the most versatile weapons ever created: the Morph Gun.**

They then see Jak's big rifle-like gun.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's a gun." He commented.

"I wonder if I could take gun off his hand." Pit said in wonder.

"I'm wondering what kind of uses does his Morph Gun can do?" Samus said in wonder.

* * *

 **MORPH GUN**

 **Red Mod**

 **\- Scatter Gun, Wave Concussor, Plasmite RPG**

 **Blue Mod**

 **\- Vulcan Fury, Arc Wielder, Needle Lazer**

 **Yellow Mod**

 **\- Blaster, Beam Reflexor, Gyro Burster**

 **Dark Mod**

 **\- Peace Maker, Mass Inverter, Super Nova**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Powered by different types of Eco, it can work like a shotgun, grenade launcher or minigun. It can fire ricocheting laser shots, homing needles, and even freaking lightning!**

Phosphora, overhearing the word 'lightning', looked rather amazed. "I want that gun." SHe muttered.

Ness, Viridi, and Dark Pit sweatdropped by her, while overhearing her voice. "Figures." They all muttered.

Wiz: And when Jak sets the Morph Gun to Mass Inverter mode, it can blast a wave of Dark Eco so absurd, it alters the very laws of gravity on anybody within its reach.

"A mode that fires a wave of Dark Eco and alters gravity, now there's an awesome." Samus said, impressed.

"You got that right." Mega Man commented.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but if that fails, they can just blast them with the Supernova. It basically one-shots about anything.**

Jak fires the Supernova causing a gigantic explosion.

"Holy Crap!" Kirby and Ness exclaimed

"Oh my god!" Pikachu, Yoshi and Pit exclaimed.

"That was one powerful blast!" Mega Man said in shock.

"Even from a Supernova!" Sonic said, also shock.

Now it's Samus's turn to whistle. "A supernova blast, go figure." She commented.

 _Daxter: This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country._

Wiz: Armed to the teeth with weapons and Eco, Jak and Daxter successfully dethroned Praxis and saved Haven City, thanks to several impressive feats along the way.

While being relief and happy that Jak and Daxter defeated Praxis, everyone begins to listen on the feats and accomplishments.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Won gladiator duels in a lava arena (This surprise Pit.)**

 **Took first place in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned (Sonic was impressed by this.)**

 **Obliterated a Precursor robot with a blast of light eco**

 **In Dark form, can survive being buried under rubble**

 **Blew up a planet-destroying machine by themselves (Everyone was surprises by this.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like getting up no problem after getting crushed in a cave-in, or tearing through solid metal doors like wet paper. Daxter helps when he can, usually by steering missiles into people, but most of the heavy lifting is done by Jak.**

"At least he's good at something." Viridi said in response.

Wiz: Like the one time he did this.

Jak absorbs enough Light Eco to one-shot Gol and Maia's giant robot.

"That was epic." Pit said, stunned with amazement.

"So cool." Kirby and Pichu said in awe.

"That Jak is prove to be powerful." Palutena said, intrigued. "Truly a master of Eco."

 **(*Cues: A Captain's Sacrifice - Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier*)**

 **Boomstick: Jak and Daxter are incredibly resourceful. They won a gladiator-style battle with nothing but an unmodified Morph Gun.**

"Now that's cool battle." Toon Link commented.

"Indeed. Very resourceful." Palutena replied.

Wiz: And their drive to win is so strong, they even took first in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned.

"Ouch." Pikachu winced.

 **Boomstick: Even giant terraforming robots trying to destroy the world fall to their teamwork. Provided they have enough Eco.**

"Well, that's saying something." Samus said.

Wiz: They can only carry so much Eco at once, roughly under a minutes worth in combat for each color type, and so, they rely on replenishing their power by pulling Eco through the environment. Also, Jak can be a bit reckless and doesn't always think things through.

"Well, he can be a little reckless." Viridi commented.

 **Boomstick: Even still, don't underestimate the duo of Jak and Daxter. It's the last thing a lot of bad guys ever did.**

Daxter does some karate moves while Jak looks on, but is then sent to the ground by the shock wave from an explosion.

Despite being born from royalty and was separated from his father, Jak is known to be the master of Eco Powers, along with the help of his best friend, Daxter. Palutena is intrigued with the amount of Ecos Jak has mastered including the Light and Dark Ecos. Samus, Phosphora, Pit, Dark Pit and Mega Man liked the Morph Gun for its upgarde and it's use of Eco Energy. And soon, they see both Jak and Daxter as an unlikely duo of this show.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, remember that game we told you about last time, you can buy it now!**

As the ad for the video game 'The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures 2: ASSimilation' came in, everyone begins to votes:

 **Kirby: Ratchet & Clank**

 **Ness: Ratchet & Clank**

 **Mega Man: Ratchet & Clank**

 **Pikachu: Jak & Daxter**

 **Toon Link: Jak & Daxter**

 **Young Link: Jak & Daxter**

 **Pichu: Ratchet & Clank**

 **Jigglypuff: Jak & Daxter**

 **Popo: Jak & Daxter**

 **Nana: Jak & Daxter**

 **Villager: Ratchet & Clank**

 **Sonic: Jak & Daxter**

 **Yoshi: Jak & Daxter**

 **Lucas: Ratchet & Clank**

 **Pit: Ratchet & Clank**

 **Pac-man: Jak & Daxter**

 **Bowser Jr.: Ratchet & Clank**

 **Viridi: Jak & Daxter**

 **Phosphora: Jak & Daxter**

 **Dark Pit: Ratchet & Clank**

 **Bayonetta: Jak & Daxter**

 **Palutena: Jak & Daxter**

 **Samus: Ratchet & Clank**

And for the result:

 **Ratchet & Clank: 10**

 **Jak & Daxter: 13**

So now, they believe that Jak & Daxter can win? We'll see about that.

 **Boomstick: But right now... IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Edvard Grieg - Morning Mood*)**

In this scene, everyone hears the lovely morning song and they sees Jak and Daxter's hometown, Sandover Village, where a bird is seen nibbling at a Screwattack logo **(Ness: Huh? Where did that come from?)**. However it is taken out and converted to Green Eco when Ratchet and Clank's ship crashes into it and a nearby house.

"Yikes, talk about crash course." Sonic winced.

Yup, let's just hope nobody saw that." Pikachu said with Kirby nodding to that agreement.

 _Ratchet: *Jumps out of his ship* Uhh... That's the last time I let Qwark fix the warp system._

 _Clank: *Uses his heli-pack to land next to Ratchet* Actually, weren't YOU the one who overclocked the accelerator?_

Ratchet is about to speak when the Green Eco that was the bird floats down and surrounds him.

 _Ratchet: Huh. This is new._

The Green Eco floats over to Jak, who absorbs it into his right hand.

 **(*Cues: Tekken 7 - Jungle Outpost*)**

 _Jak: Hey! Do you have any idea what you've done!?_

"Uh-oh, I think Jak noticed." Kirby said, grew nervous.

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding." Lucas said, also looking nervous.

Daxter jumps onto Jak's shoulder.

 _Daxter: (Sarcastic) Yeah, hey guys. Welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable on the couch. If you can find what's left of it!_

"Looks like Daxter's mad too." Palutena said.

"Who won't?" Pikachu replied.

 _Ratchet: Bah, this isn't so bad._

Ratchet's ship explodes, destroying the house it crashed into.

"Not so bad huh?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

"Scratch that, it's very bad." Junior replied.

 _Ratchet: *Whips out his OmniWrench* I can fix that!_

 _Clank: I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Weasel._

That did it. Angered by Clank's comment, something inside Daxter snapped.

 _Daxter: Weasel!? *Jumps off Jak's shoulder* Well, well, well. Looks like it's us who need to fix you!_

Ratchet's wrench extends as Clank jumps onto Ratchet's back.

Time to see which one of Playstation's best Tag-Team Heroes is the best!

 **FIGHT!**

Daxter leaps back onto Jak's back as Jak runs up to Ratchet and kicks him.

 _Jak: Bring it!_

Daxter leaps onto Ratchet's face and begins punching him.

 _Daxter: Take that! And that! And one more for your mama!_

"At least he's doing something." Viridi commented.

Clank gets off Ratchet's back and kicks Daxter into Jak's face. Jak whips out his Morph Gun and fires Yellow Eco bullets at Ratchet, who dodges and fires back with his Dual Omniblasters.

 _Daxter: Get'em, Jak!_

Jak jumps onto his JET-board and uses it to glide across the battlefield, firing his Morph Gun at Ratchet.

 _Daxter: Yeeee-ha ha!_

"I didn't know he can ride an Airboard." Kirby said, surprised.

"Probably something he picked up from his journey." Ness stated.

 _Ratchet: What the-!? *Dodges Jak and Daxter's bullets, then whips out his Vortex Cannon* Get a load of this!_

 _Daxter: Whoa! Hey! Whoa!_

Daxter is pulled into the suck cannon and fired back out into Jak's back, knocking him off his JET-board. Daxter is temporarily dazed, but then gets back up, only to find that his tail is on fire. This made Pikachu, Sonic, Dark Pit and Phosphora chuckle.

 _Daxter: AHHH! Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo! *Puts it out* Hey, Fuzzball, you're pissing me off! I've got 'em! *Runs towards Ratchet*_

Ratchet whips out his Megarocket tube and manages to catch Daxter on the end of it.

 _Daxter: Um, mercy?_

 _Ratchet: Um, no._

Ratchet fires Daxter away into the sky.

 _Ratchet: You're done for!_

The rockets home in on Jak, but he uses Green Eco to block all of them with his shield.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he can use Eco for offensive and defensive moves." Junior said, forgetting about Jak's Eco Powers.

"With Green Eco, he creates a shield to block all attacks." Mega Man replied.

He then uses Blue Eco to charge toward and rush around Ratchet.

"Now with Blue Eco his speed has increase." Kirby said in shock.

"Heh. Let's see how good he is on his feet." Sonic said, as he watches Jak uses the Blue Eco.

 _Clank: Watch out!_

 _Jak: You can't keep up?_

Jak punches Ratchet in amazing speed, which knocks Clank off his back. Jak uses the Mass Inverter to immobilize Ratchet, and knocks him up into the air.

 _Jak: Rest in pieces._

"Was that suppose to be funny, or tough?" Pit asked n confusion.

"Probably both." Sonic answered.

"Yeah, both." Samus replied.

Jak fires the Super Nova rocket at Ratchet, which Ratchet blocks with his shield, but the explosion knocks him back further into the air.

"Phew, that was close." Pikachu said, relieved to see Ratchet uses his shield to block the attack.

 _Clank: Ratchet!_

Clank takes off into the air with his Jet Glider. Jak transforms the Morph Gun into the Vulcan Fury, and Clank morphs onto Ratchet's back and flies toward Jak while dodging Jak's shots.

 _Ratchet: Can't you go any faster?_

 _Clank: I wasn't designed for this!_

Ratchet puts on his Megaturret Glove.

 _Ratchet: Let's try this!_

Ratchet fires turrets into the ground, which anchor themselves and point toward Jak.

"Let's see if he dodge all of these turrets." Bayonetta said with a smirk.

 _Jak: Any MORE weapons you want to throw at me?_

Ratchet lands onto the ground.

 _Ratchet: Like I need any more?_

The turrets fire repeatedly at Jak. Jak leaps up into the air, transforms into Dark Jak, slams onto the ground destroying the turrets, and roars.

"Uh, you were say?" Sonic asked, sarcastically.

 _Ratchet: Huh, well, ahem, maybe just one more._

Ratchet pulls out the RYNO V.

"That's more like it." Junior said, pleased to see the RYNO V in his hands.

Clank looks up at the sky to see Daxter riding onto a rocket toward them while screaming.

"What the what?!" Some of them said in shock.

"Incoming!" Kirby cried.

 _Clank: (pointing) Ratchet, behind us!_

Ratchet looks up.

 _Ratchet: Now what?_

Daxter steers the rocket in front of Ratchet and jumps off, sending the rocket into the ground and knocking Ratchet and Clank off their feet.

The RYNO V lands, bounces off the barrel, and activates, sending rockets and bullets everywhere.

"Oh boy, now it's gone wild!" Pit yelled.

"Oh gee, you think?!" Viridi exclaimed.

 **(*Cues: Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time - The 1812 Overture*)**

Ratchet fires a rocket at Jak, which he slashes out of the air. Jak grows into Giant Jak, and Daxter jumps on his back. Jak slashes at Ratchet.

 _Daxter: Get'em Jak!_

Jak finally hits Ratchet, which slams him into a house.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt." Ness winced.

"Definitely." Popo agrees.

Clank gets up, sees the RYNO V, and kicks in Jak's direction. The RYNO V fires directly into Jak's face, causing him to fall over and revert to normal.

"Haha! What'cha gonna do now?" Junior boasted.

Jak gets up, and is beaten up by Ratchet with his OmniWrench.

"Go get him Ratchet!" Kirby cheered.

Jak then channels his Light Eco to become Light Jak.

"Now he transforms into Light Jak." Pit said in a surprise tone.

"What will Ratchet and Clank do now?" Viridi said, seeing what they will do now.

Ratchet and Clank look at each other, nods, and Ratchet pulls out his Liquid Nitrogen Gun.

"Oh yeah he got a Liquid Nitrogen Gun for his weapon list." Kirby said, remembering the name of weapon from Ratchet's weapon list.

"What will that do?" Viridi said, seeing that weapon.

"We'll see." Bayonetta replied.

Light Jak uses Flash Freeze to stop time (and slow down the music) before charging up a blast of Light Eco.

"Oh right, in his Light Form, he can freeze time in an instant." Toon Link said, remembering Light Jak's abilities.

"But not for Clank, since he's unaffected to time manipulation abilities thanks to the Zoni." Young Link said, remembering Clank's immunity of Time Manipulation.

And he's right, Clank, unaffected to the time freeze, runs in and taps the Liquid Nitrogen Gun to free Ratchet, who then deflects Light Jak's blast with his shield and blasts Jak and Daxter with his Liquid Nitrogen Gun, freezing them in place.

"Well, I guess that's that." Sonic said, seeing how it'll all end.

Clank throws the OmniWrench upwards, Ratchet jumps up and catches it before slamming it down onto the frozen Jak and Daxter, shattering them into pieces. The RYNO shoots out fireworks as it keeps shooting uncontrollably.

 _Ratchet: And curtain. *Gives a thumbs up*_

 _Clank: *Laughs*_

 **K.O.!**

Ratchet and Clank are seen sunbathing as a bird nibbles at Jak and Daxter's frozen remains.

* * *

After the fight, everyone who voted for Ratchet & Clank clapped cheerfully as they won, and as for the people who voted for Jak & Daxter clapped for them despite their lost.

 **(*Cues: Ratchet's Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank Movie*)**

 **Boomstick: Awww, not the weasel guy!**

Wiz: Jak and Daxter were formidable fighters, especially when they had enough Eco on hand. But Ratchet and Clank's better teamwork, superior defenses, and overwhelming arsenal trumped them in the end.

"Well, that's true." Viridi said, while nodding.

 **Boomstick: While they both had ways to patch themselves up, Ratchet's Nanotech was way more reliable and plentiful than Jak's Green Eco.**

Wiz: And Ratchet's shields and incapacitative weaponry were more than enough to put a stop to Jak's more offensive Eco.

"Well, most of Eco abilities Jak uses are based on attacks and defense." Ness said.

"And from Jak's experience, I see that his recklessness must be his downfall." Palutena stated.

"Exactly." Viridi said while nodding.

 **Boomstick: Haha, take that nature!**

Wiz: While Jak and Daxter's Morph Gun was one of the more versatile weapons we've ever seen, it absolutely pales in comparison to the sheer size and power of Ratchet and Clank's arsenal.

 **Boomstick: Jak's best shot was his Dark form, but like everything Jak and Daxter had, it didn't take long to run out of juice, while Ratchet and Clank had more than enough gadgets and weaponry to keep up the fight.**

"Well that's saying something." Sonic muttered.

Wiz: Plus Clank is an infinitely more capable sidekick than Daxter, especially his time manipulation and immunity powers.

 **Boomstick: It was Game Overture for Jak and Daxter.**

Everyone slightly chuckled at the joke.

Wiz: The winners are Ratchet and Clank

Everyone started cheering for that battle, seeing it as the most tensify team battle, even if it's known to be the coolest.

Now, onto the next new preview for a new episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

In this scene, they see a reddish-orange speeding blur running down the city. Until it was identified as a man in a red suit. Then, various of the red speedy characters were shown, running, drilling a hole after escape a bad guy, saving people, going really fast and other various scenes that are very important. Seeing him run fast, the hero was later dubbed as:

 **The Flash!**

Sonic whistled. "Well, well, now there's a combatant with speed." He commented.

"Hm. He looks good at his speed, I wonder what makes him so good." Palutena said with intrigued.

"As much as I like to know about this guy but," Pit said, until he started to yawn and stretched his arms. "unfortunately, I'm getting tired for watching these episodes."

"Yeah, me too." Kirby said as he yawns as well.

Everyone agrees with him as they begin to head back their rooms and begin sleep in their beds.

* * *

 **And done. And once again, s** **orry for short speaks of other characters, I was busy at the time. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! I'll see you guys in the next episode, or from SSB Omake and any of my other "fics" I'm working on. Okay, thanks! Ciao!**


	62. Special Annoucment

**Special Annoucment**

 **Hi guys! Superstar here! Due to my 10 day absent, I wasn't able to do update and upload any of my stories in a week because of my vacation. The reason for that being is that I was on a cruise called Carnival Dreams and I can't use the Internet because they charge money for Internet Wi-Fi. Sorry guys, for waiting for me in a week. But don't worry, I'll be back working on my station and then I'll update my Fanfiction status, just so you guys are up to speed.**

 **Alright, thanks guys!**

 **Ciao!**


	63. Episode 61 - Flash VS Quicksilver

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know, I know I'm late to update anything but I have a good reason. A lot stuff have come up and they involve work and new story ideas. Though, I was still keeping myself busy with multiple distractions like DEATH BATTLE reactions, TV and many others. So, anyway, here's my new Death Battle episode and I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and, just like before, I added a little something to the new chapter, so once again hope you like it.**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **The Flash Belongs to** **DC Comics and** **Warner Bros.**

 **Quicksilver Belongs to Marvel Comics and** **Disney.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Warcraft and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 61 - Flash VS Quicksilver**

The month of August has passed, now September has come by. The Smashers prepared themselves for the day of Autumn to be presented. Although, with the others working on the leaves that have fallen from trees, Kirby and his friends were busy playing their new Nintendo Switch game: Pokken Tournament DX. Ness played as Decidueye, while Toon Link played as Lucario. It was close match when both of them took beats from 2 rounds until at the third round, Ness took the win as he does Super Move on TL's Lucario, thus winning the match. Kirby and Lucas played it too where he chose Pikachu while Lucas played as Weavile. One of them were close to winning, until at the third round, Kirby took the win and defeated Lucas with the super move to. Now it's down to Ness and Kirby.

"You're going down Ness!" Kirby exclaimed at him.

"We'll see about that Kirby!" Ness shouted at him.

At the start of the game, both of them chose their newest Pokemon: Ness chose Lucario and Kirby chose Scizor. The two begin to fight with Ness winning the first round while Kirby wins the second round. Then as the two fought on the third round, Ness was the first one to activate the Synergy Gauge getting Lucario to Mega Lucario before Kirby could do that and unleashed Lucario's Burst Attack: Aura Blast. With that, Ness took the win.

"Yes, I won!" Ness cheered.

"Aw dang it!" Kirby grunted. "You're too good at this!"

"Got that right! I'm the man!" Ness gloated as he does his victory dance.

Watching him dance made Pikachu, Lucas and Toon Link sweatdrop as they watch him dance into victory, not until Pikachu "accidentally" tripped him with his tail (and by that I mean "on purpose) just for the fun of it. This made them chuckle.

Later, they begin to listen and hear out the options on the second season of Death Battle:

Episode 36 - Everyone seem intrigued that Batman came back and fight yet another Marvel hero named Captain America, despite him being defeated by Spider Man. To be brief, both combatant are skilled in combat and used their exceptional gears. Well, at least Batman wins that one this time.

Episode 37 - It was impressive robot battle. Tigerzord seems like an impressive robot but it's more impressive when piloted by a young teenager and has other zoids to create a powerful Megazoid. It was a powerful mecha. Meanwhile, Gundam Eypon is quite fast and filled with a few gears and arsenal that will deal with close range combat. The Koopalings even find it quite unique, along with the Gundanium. Though everyone was surprised that Tigerzord was destroyed thanks to ZERO/Epyon System that can see the outcomes the robot can predict, including hallucinations.

Episode 38 - Now there's a battle to remember. They finally get to see Ryu in a Death Battle. They get to learn more him, including his fighting style and how he was raised by his master. But they were surprised that Ryu has access the Dark Hado, just like Akuma, but also gain another power called the Power of Nothingness where he doubles his powers to 10 fold. And as for Scorpion, he's quite fearsome with his ninja skills and used his super power that was from the depths of hell, and seeing how he's been killed the first Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) and was tricked by Quan Chi. It was no surprise that Ryu has lost to him, but he did everything he could to beat Scorpion, he did a good job.

Episode 39 - Now there's a battle with weird and serious attitude. They listen to the origin of Deadpool and then they get to see him while perform the art of breaking the Fourth Wall, in which most Smashers were aware of. Then they heard about Deathstroke and how he become a deadly assassin and mercenary who Snake took interest. But then, a few Smashers found it quite odd that the dimwimp Deadpool won due to his rengeneration ability and gun and sword plays, and how he never shuts up. So, to everyone's knowledge, he got lucky.

Episode 40 - Now there's a battle with more inspiration. It was so awesome that even some of the fighters find it cool and epic. It was nothing to not compare anyone else to admire and respect more than both Goku and Superman. Ganondorf took interest on the Kryptonian and how he receive power from the sun, seeing how the warlock wanted to fight a fighter like him. Meanwhile, a few Smashers (like Captain Falcon, Bowser, Ryu, Cloud, Shulk and Corrin) find Goku as a great warrior and super strong fighter with the awesome powers and abilities. They wonder who would be the winner. Well, seeing how Goku and Superman they say it's a all-powerful match. The fight was too epic beforehand as Goku keeps using his super cool and powerful super saiyan forms while Superman keeps holding back more and more when fighting Goku. And when they see the planet exploded… They were surprised and shocked at what they see. They admitted it as an awesome fight and one day either one of them is gonna fight them in battle.

Then later, Kirby, along with Ness, Mega Man, Pikachu, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Villager, Sonic, Yoshi, Lucas, Pit and Bowser Jr. begin to go inside the Theater Room, that is until Palutena, Bayonetta, Viridi, Phosphora, Dark Pit and Captain Falcon appeared by the door the Theater Room.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Sonic said, greeting them.

"What do you think? We're waiting for you guys to show up." Viridi answered.

"Huh? Why?" Pit said, raising an eyebrow.

"Where else? We needed to learn more about that mysterious red speedster named Flash." Palutena answered.

"I see." Ness replied. Then he turns his attention to Falcon. "And Falcon? What about you?"

"I got bored and I have nothing else to do at the moment, so I came here waiting for you guys." The F-Zero Racer answered.

"Ooookay..." Ness said, oddly.

"So then, what are we waiting for, let's get watching." Sonic said with sudden eagerness.

With that done, everyone were gathered in the room, where they gathered food, snacks and drinks on the table. Kirby puts in the disc and hits play.

Then, a commercial for the movie called Warcraft came in where they talk about the two wars fighting each other to the death until one of them is left standing. Ness, Mega Man, Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Bayonetta find it as a good movie until they saw the date for June 2nd, 2016, in which it is already been done but they'll get to see it on DVD.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Peter Joseph Scaturro & Bryan Kei Mantia*)**

 **Boomstick: A long, long time ago, mankind began to walk.**

Wiz: And then, we ran, and ever since that moment, we've been pushing speed to its very limit, or in this case, past the point of absurdity.

"Boy, we know that feeling." Sonic said.

"Uh-huh." Pikachu nodded for no apparent reason.

 **Boomstick: The Flash, DC Comics' scarlet speedster.**

Wiz: And Quicksilver, Marvel's fast-talking Avenger.

"Oh goody, another DC VS. Marvel fight. How original." Pikachu said, groaned.

"Marvel characters like Rogue, Spider Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Deadpool, Iron Man, Doctor Doom and Hawkeye are very relatable for various appearances and fame."

"The same goes for DC characters like Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Lex Luthor, and Green Arrow."

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - Hell of a Messenger*)**

In this scene, they see a variety number of heroes of the DC Nation.

Wiz: From Wonder Woman to Superman, there's no shortage of DC heroes capable of achieving superhuman feats. But only one is truly synonymous with speed itself.

Then they see a man in red with yellow added in his suit with a bolt symbol on it, running through the city, bridge and the water.

 **Boomstick: The Flash (Ahhh!)**

 **The Flash**

"Whoa, he's fast." Pit said, impressed.

"Tch. He's good, but he's won't be as good when I face him in a speed battle." Sonic boasted.

"Sure you would." Pikachu muttered, while rolling his eyes.

Wiz: But, before he became the Flash, he was only known as Barry Allen.

Now they see him without his costume as he looks like a full grown man with short, blonde hair.

"Hmm... Well, he certainly is well build for a young man." Bayonetta said, considerately.

"Yeah, he does show some human side to the DC Universe. I can't imagine what kind of origin story this guy has." Viridi said, shrugged.

"Trust me, it's not so good." Ness said, simply.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen**

 **Species: Human**

 **Height: 6'0" | 182.88 cm**

 **Weight: 195 lbs | 88 kg**

 **Justice League Founder (Kirby and his friends already knew about that**

 **Day Job: Forensic Scientist (Ness is impressed)**

 **Afraid of roller-coasters (Kirby finds it funny)**

 **Has his own museum (Ness, Viridi, Mega Man and Bayonetta approve of this.)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: A Darker Past - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)**

 **Boomstick: Like many superheroes, Barry's lacking in the whole, "living parent" department.**

Wiz: One day after returning home, he discovered his mother had been murdered, and his father had been wrongly convicted of the crime.

"Wait what?!" Pit said in shock.

"His mother got murdered, and his father was wrongly accused by it." Ness stated.

"That's horrible!" Jigglypuff said in shock.

"Tell me about it! I felt guilty when I saw that!" Pikachu admitted, though he hated to have the feeling of guilt.

"Perhaps someone has a good motivate when the killer killed Barry's mother." Palutena said, looking a bit serious.

"And something tells me that there's more to it than that." Viridi replied.

 **Boomstick: Knowing dad was innocent, Barry vowed to clear him of the crime and became... a forensic scientist for the Central City Police.**

"Good choice." Sonic said, impressed.

"Possibly a good way to find any leads or sources to anything related to the murder." Palutena said, also impressed.

"It's good, but there's a down to it." Ness said in response.

"Meaning?" Pit asked.

Before Ness could answer that, Boomstick continues to speak.

 **(*Cues: A Lot Happened That Night - The Flash)**

 **Boomstick: Buuut dear old dad died before Barry could set him free.**

"In other words, he was too late." Ness answered.

"Dang." Sonic groaned.

"Aw man." Toon Link grunted.

"Crap." Pikachu muttered.

"So much for saving his dad from jail." Pit replied.

"Literally." Viridi added.

Wiz: Wracked with grief, this only strengthened Barry's resolve to find his mother's real killer.

 **Boomstick: And on one fateful night, when he was doing some... sciency stuff, he got struck by lighting! And then fell into some chemicals.**

Everyone cringe at this scene where Barry was struck by lightning and was launched behind him to a shelf where the chemicals and he fell into some of them. Then, quickly change to the next scene, they saw him with a burnt body covered in bandages.

"Yikes, now that's gonna hurt." Young Link winced.

"Poor Barry." Jigglypuff said, frowning.

Wiz: Now normally, this would be incredibly fatal, but since this is comic books, Allen was imbued with the power to move his body at incredible speeds and became the Flash!

They were surprised by the result of him running in high speed and now dub back in red, The Flash was born.

Sonic whispered. "Whoa, that's quite an origin sotry." He said.

"He must be running really, really fast when being call The Flash." Pit said with excitement.

"He's looks like a red blur when running in hyper speed." Palutena commented.

"But does he break the sound barrier?" Falcon said in question.

"Probably." Viridi replied.

 **(*Cues: The Mission of a Soldier - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox*)**

 **Boomstick: (Ahh!) You're probably thinking "Okay, cool, he's like, fast enough to run across water now,"** (Sonic: That would be the case if that speedster can run fast any normal environment.)(Pikachu: Oh like you can?) **but there's a whole slew of other benefits that come with his new power.**

Everyone begins to listen in to The Flash's abilities.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman speed (Sonic whistled at that.)**

 **Accelerated healing**

 **Increased perceptions**

 **Phasing through objects (Bayonetta find it quite stunning.)**

 **Sharing the Speed Force**

 **Speed Force aura**

 **Can steal kinetic energy**

 **Supercharged brain activity (Viridi was surprised.)**

 **Superhuman stamina (Captain Falcon whistled at that.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like accelerated healing, enhanced strength, the ability to absorb kinetic energy from others, a brain that works faster than a supercomputer, and the ability to throw lightning.**

This got Phosphora's attention for hearing the lightning part. "I'm starting to like him already." She said with interest.

"He heals fast, has amazing strength, absorbs kinetic energy and shoots lightning. Man, this guy's hardcore." Pit said, amazed.

"Maybe, but I still think he's an amateur when it comes to speed." Sonic shrugged.

"Yeah, that saying something coming from you." Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: To do any of this, Flash draws his power from the Speed Force. An extra dimensional energy source, which, when synced with a living being's bio-electric field, amplifies and distorts their perception and placement in individual time versus time outside their own field.

"...Huh...?" Was Kirby's response.

"I... don't get it." Pikachu said in confusion.

"Me either." Pit said in a state of confusion.

"Oh brother..." Viridi said, sighing in disbelief.

"Good grief..." Ness said, knowing that his friends don't getting.

 **Boomstick: What?**

Wiz: Uh, in layman's terms, it's kinda like, uh, the Force in Star Wars, but instead of Jedi tapping into it's powers, it's comic book speedsters.

Most of the Smashers still don't get it until Dark Pit rudely explained, "He means he can only enter inside the Speed Realm when linked with other speedy heroes."

"OOOOHHHH..." A few Smashers replied.

"Typical, how can nobody understand the Speed Dimension of all place?" Dark Pit said, grunting.

"Probably no one." Viridi replied.

 **Boomstick: I see...**

 **(*Cues: The Flash - Called Some Friends For Help)**

Wiz: Think of it as it's own dimension, that the Flash can use as a power source, and also enter on his own whim. Plus, it's pretty handy for getting the Flash out of jams when an author writes him into a corner.

"That's sort of oddly specific." Palutena said, simply.

"Even with the trouble I would believe that man still got the potential on his speed." Bayonetta commented.

"Man, I wish I could do that, well except for the link thing." Sonic said, thinking out loud. This made Pikachu sigh in disappointment while rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can clear entire population of Tokyo in 30 seconds (Sonic whistled at that.)**

 **Repaired part of Central City while talking to his therapist (Palutena find it odd.)**

 **Can react within a femtosecond**

 **Can run on clouds (This surprises Pit)**

 **Rebooted the entire DC universe by running too fast (Most of the Smashers were surprised by this.)**

 **Can use a Green Lantern ring (This surprises and impressed Ness, Lucas and Kirby.)**

 **Beat Superman in a race (This shocks Sonic and Pikachu.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Sure...also, while other speedsters like Max Mercury and Wally West** (Pikachu: Also Known As 'Kid Flash'!) **use the Speed Force, Barry is actually the one who generates it! And boy, can he do some ridiculous stuff.**

Wiz: When push comes to shove, he can easily break the speed of light, over 670 million miles per hour.

"Whoa, that's crazy fast!" Pit said in shock.

"Even fast at Hyperspeed." Junior said, also in shock.

Sonic whistled at this. "Whoa, now there's a man with awesome speed." He said, impressed even more.

"Oh good grief he's being worship by him." Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: He once rescued everyone from a collapsing apartment building, then used the public library to learn everything he needed to rebuild the whole place, and then he did it, all before the cops showed up!**

"Whoa, that's extremely quick!" Junior exclaimed, stunned by this.

"And done that in a fast pace." Palutena said, surprised.

"Man, I could've done that in a matter of second, and yet even that guy manage to do it super fast. How very clever." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and he can run on clouds.**

"Huh? Seriously?" Pit said in a weird and confused tone.

"Yep, he _literally_ runs on clouds." Ness said, simply.

"Keyword as in 'literally'." Pikachu added.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's cool." He commented.

Wiz: Apparently, he does this by vibrating his feet in such a way that the ice crystals within the clouds are collected underneath him to provide footholds, which is an affront to science!

 **Boomstick: Speed Force, Wiz.**

"That's putting mildly, but yes, it is that." Yoshi said in direct response.

Wiz: Anyway, his brain is fast enough to perceive events in less then an attosecond, he once called the Justice League supercomputer slow, which, by the way, processes at one hundred thousand trillion calculations per second.

"Okay, it's been confirmed, this guy is a genius." Viridi said in slow and super stun expression.

"Yeah, he's a way big genius than Ness." Junior said with a small laugh.

"Hmph… I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Ness grumbled.

 **(*Cues: Justice League - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)**

 **Boomstick: The Speed Force also absorbs damage like a shield, because at this point, what can't it do? Make waffles?** (Kirby: Hm… Waffles.) **Probably. He was once blown up by enough grenades to send him flying into a tree, breaking it in half.**

Wiz: To snap a tree like that, requires at least 70,000 pounds of force.

"Oh ouch, that's gonna hurt." Mega Man winced.

"Yeah, that's one small minor explosion to take on before crashing into the tree." Villager agrees.

"Yeah, very." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Ouch, but he was up and running around in no time, thanks to Speed Force healing.**

Wiz; Right, like the time he got stabbed through the leg, but minutes later, stood up and ran fast enough to outrace a nuclear blast, and break the time barrier **(Pit: Huh?)(Viridi: Wait did he say-?)** , yes, I said "time barrier".

"Now I definitely want to face a guy like him!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Ugh… Good freaking grief…" Pikachu grunted as he facepalmed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Hm, with that much speed power and physical prowess, his speed is absolutely limitless." Bayonetta commented.

"For once, I agree." Palutena said, agreeing with her.

"He is, without a doubt, supernatural fast." Phosphora said with glee.

"Uh-hm." Falcon nodded.

 **Boomstick: Did you ever hear the phrase, "New 52"?** (Kirby: Yes?) **Like, where DC rebooted it's whole universe and everyone's backstories?** (Kirby:...Yes?) **Yeah, Flash...Flash did that...all of it...Batman's dad told him to.**

"Oh…" Kirby said, feeling kinda weird and out of place.

"Did Bruce's dad really told him do it?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Ness answered.

"But he's dead." Young Link said.

"Yeah, but Barry simply teleported through time because he wanted to save his family, mainly his mother, but at the cost, he screwed up the entire DC Timeline and then, at the same, ruined the lives of other heroes." He stated.

"Yikes, that's bad." Falcon winced.

"It was." Pikachu replied.

"It really was." Lucas replied.

Wiz: You'd think time travel would be an awesome skill to have, but not really in Flash's case. While well intentioned, his hot headed time-hopping adventures usually end up making things worse.

 **Boomstick: Like when he tried to save his mom's life, and ended up ruining the entire universe instead!**

"Whoa, man, you're not kidding Ness." Pit said, surprised.

"Yep." Ness responded.

"Typical. Everyone knows that changing something in the past will have drastic consequences in the future." Viridi said, revulsion.

"Leaving the event that just happened and created a horrific one." Young Link said.

"Or in this case, he screwed up big time." Captain Falcon replied.

In this scene, they watch as Flash gets himself beat by Professor Zoom, better known as Reverse Flash.

 _Professor Zoom/Reverse Flash: Oh Barry, that's the beauty of all this… I didn't do any of it *Runs behind Barry* You did. *Throws him back to the ground* Think Barry. Isn't there some little thing, some little good deed you might have done?_

 _Barry Allen/The Flash: I saved someone._

 _Professor Zoom/Reverse Flash: Yes…_

 _Barry Allen/The Flash: I saved her… I saved mom…_

 _Professor Zoom/Reverse Flash: *Gives him a kick* That's right._

 _Barry Allen/The Flash: No, no… it wouldn't have change all this, it wouldn't have change what happened before her murder. Bruce's parents… Clark's landing..._

 _Professor Zoom/Reverse Flash: Oh, but it did. Break the sound barrier and there's a sonic boom. You broke the time barrier, Flash, time boom._ _ ***Various scene of others heroes were seen: Wonder Woman killing Aquaman's wife, Superman looking like a skinny coward,**_ _ **and Bruce, at his young age, was killed right in in front of his parents***_ _Ripples of distortion radiated out through that point of impact, shifting everything just a tiny bit, but enough. *Sees Flash getting up and begins fight Zoom* Enough for events happen slightly different. *Dodges Flash's attacks and knocked him down to the ground again*_

 _Barry Allen/The Flash: I just wanted to save her._

 _Professor Zoom/Reverse Flash: Her hero. How noble. Oh, wait. You didn't stop JKF from getting assassinated, or make sure Hitler stayed in art school. You saved your mommy. You missed her. And in a supreme act of selfishness, shattered history like a rank amateur, turn the world into a living hell moments away from destruction and I'm the villain?_

 _Barry closed his eyes in defeat and regard._

"He does have a point." Toon Link muttered. "He did change the Timeline. Flash did."

"Although, he did made it up by going back in time and fix everything." Young Link uttered.

"Poor Barry." Jigglypuff said, showing sympathy.

Kirby felt the same way, seeing how he ever wanted to see her mom again.

Wiz: Also, it is possible for others to disrupt Flash's connection to the Speed Force, making him lose his abilities.

 **Boomstick: But with fast healing, time travel, extra-dimensional power, he's done a lot for a guy who can run really fast.**

Barry Allen uses his ring to change into the Flash.

After seeing the Flash in action, everyone begin to share some thoughts on his character and his special prowess over speed. Sonic, Dark Pit and Bayonetta liked how he enters the Speed Force dimension and taps into that power to go really, really fast. Kirby, Ness and Lucas, seeing that both of them are comic fans, find Barry as a good speedster when in the DC Universe, and as for everyone else, they see him like one of the lucky ones that can achieve anything with great speed.

Now onto the combatant...

* * *

In this scene, we see a man in a blue and white suit with silver white hair running in high speed.

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Magneto*)**

 **Boomstick: An amazing man once said, "To achieve great things, one must sacrifice stability and push one's limit past sanity", and few people embody those words better than Quicksilver.**

"Huh. That is actually a good quote." Pit commented.

"Yeah, it is." Toon Link said, through amazement.

Wiz: Wait, who said that quote?

 **Boomstick: I did, last week, when I got my sweet new dune buggy and jumped that lake!**

Wiz: No, you just said 'hold my beer', and drove it straight into the water.

"Eh?" Pit and TL responded for being dumbfounded.

"Oh good grief." Ness sighed.

"What a moron." Viridi muttered.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, come on, stay on topic, Quicksilver goes fast.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Pietro Maximoff**

 **Height: 6' 0" | 182.88 cm**

 **Weight: 175 lbs | 79.4 kg**

 **Birthplace: Transia**

 **Gained powers through human experimentation (This surprises Bayonetta and Team Kid Icarus)**

 **Twin of Scarlet Witch**

 **Tricked into believing Magneto is his father**

* * *

Wiz: Uh... Yeah, that's true, and I guess your fake quote kind of applies, because Quicksilver's life has been anything but stable. I mean, his origin story is absolutely insanely convoluted. I guess that's what happens when competing movie studios both inadvertently own the rights to the same character.

"I guess his origin story is kind of a mess when both companies and media try to compete on the owning rights to his character." Mega Man said, sardonically.

"At an instance, his story is kind of weird and yet sad and surprising from the looks of it until at the point we realize he's doing this for fun. Not contributed." Ness said, stating Quicksilver's origin story.

"What's so weird about their origin story that we needed to be aware of?" Viridi asked in smug.

"You'll see." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, don't worry, I got it. Basically, Quicksilver and his twin sister the Scarlet Witch were born Pietro and Wanda to a pair of gypsies named Django and Marya Maximoff. But as babies, they were kidnapped by a guy they call the High Evolutionary. He experimented on the two children, and then returned them to their parents, only now they had super cool powers! But Pietro and Wanda were later tricked into believing that they were the mutant children of Magneto, abandoned by their mother and handed off to gypsies by a cow lady midwife.**

This made everyone, except Bayonetta, stared blankly as they were now eyed widened.

Wiz and Everyone else: What the hell!?

"Yeah, that was our first reaction." Ness said, shrugging his arms.

"Even when seeing this up close it really looks bad." Pikachu said, grunting.

"Who would have thought they were experimenting those two for believing they have mutant powers." Bayonetta said, stunned.

"Basically, to find people for future tendency." Palutena replied.

"That is true." Viridi nodded to that agreement.

 **Boomstick: Y'know, it doesn't even matter. They're the kids of gypsies, and they have super cool powers.**

Wiz: Well, with all the instability in his personal life, it's no wonder Pietro Maximoff has been known to bounce from alliance to alliance **(Ness: And that's another reason.)(Kirby: He's been joining different alliances just for fun.)** , like when Magneto saved him from an angry mob, he joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, where Magneto gave him his sleek costume, and his new name: Quicksilver.

 **Quicksilver**

Sonic whistled. "Now that's a name." He commented.

* * *

 **TRAINING & EXPERIENCE**

 **Brotherhood of Evil Mutants member**

 **Avengers member**

 **Trained by Captain America**

 **X-Factor member**

 **Inhumans Militia member**

 **Upgraded powers with Isotope E**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: But, when Magneto got his ass kicked, Quicksilver joined the Avengers, because what's loyalty when you can't even keep track of who your dad is? I wish I at least knew WHERE my dad was, though.**

Wiz: Probably as far away as possible...ahem, well, one benefit in all this hopping back and forth across the line in the sand, is that Quicksilver's had training and experience from both sides of the spectrum, from the likes of Captain America to Mastermind.

"Which apparently is good for Pietro knowing that he went through years of experiences and training for numerous sets battles when jumping to alliance to alliance." Palutena commented.

"Although it is kind of confusing when they have him join different teams like the Avengers and Magneto." Pit replied.

"When it comes to heroes, Quicksilver is one of those heroes that knows the code of loyalty to others." Ness stated.

"That's an understatement." Sonic muttered.

 **Boomstick: But really, when your fast enough to disappear in the blink of an eye, who wouldn't want you on their team? After all, Quicksilver is all about speed.** (Sonic: You're right about that.) **He can heal fast, think fast, learn fast, and of course, run around really friggin' fast.**

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman speed**

 **Enhanced durability**

 **Superhuman reflexes**

 **Accelerated metabolism**

 **Superhuman stamina**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **Molecular acceleration/destabilization**

 **Accelerated healing factor**

* * *

Wiz: He can run around an opponent so fast, he forms a tornado, sucking away the oxygen and suffocating them.

"Hm. That's impressive." Sonic said, impressed by Quicksilver's tornado. "Wish I could that."

"You would, if you try." Pikachu said, sarcastically.

 **Boomstick: He can easily run on water, and maintain speeds of more than 700 miles per hour, for extremely long periods of time, and if things are looking serious, he can crank it up even further, and become fast enough to outrun a radio wave.**

"Now that's a good feat." Pac-man said with glee.

"Never thought he could outrun radio waves." Mega Man said, surprised.

Wiz: Radio waves are a kind of electromagnetic radiation, and thus, travel the same speed as light. Meaning, Quicksilver can run well over 670 million miles per hour.

"Now he's crazy fast." Sonic said, shocked.

"I wonder how this will affect the battle against the Flash." Pit wonders.

"Hopefully, at a bare minimum." Viridi said, smug.

 **Boomstick: Much like Wiz seeing himself in the mirror every morning, Quicksilver has survived some pretty terrifying things.**

Wiz: Yeah...hey!

Everyone chuckled at that.

Wiz: He has taken a hit from some of Marvel's strongest heroes, including Hercules, the god of strength himself.

This got the characters of Kid Icarus surprised and shock.

"What?! Hercules never told us that!" Pit said in shock.

"I don't think he did." Palutena said in direct response.

"Guess he has a life outside of Olympus." Dark Pit commented.

"Ditto." Phosphora replied.

"Uh-hm." Viridi nodded.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Outraced a radio wave**

 **Ran halfway around the world in 92 seconds**

 **Survived collision with mid-airline jetliner**

 **Took out five soldiers at once**

 **Punched out Ultron, Captain America**

 **Disarmed a bomb in less than 1 second**

 **Evacuated a military complex in mere seconds**

 **Disarmed 17 men before they could pull the trigger**

 **Can run on water**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He doesn't even flinch at the destructive shockwaves made by his own speed, and one time, he ran up a mountain so fast, he accidentally launched himself into an airplane, and fell 39,000 feet, down into the ocean, and survived! Man, that's crazy to think about.**

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Junior winced.

"For running in unexpected high places and get hit by something you didn't expect is one thing for speedster to follow." Viridi said, being all melancholy.

' _Note to self: Watch out for something unexpecting.'_ Sonic noted himself in his mind.

 **(*Cues: X-Men: Days of Future Past - Welcome Back*)**

Wiz: Speaking of thinking, his brain can process and retain information so quickly, that he memorized Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" by ear, and could play it himself, in just about a minute, a feet which takes an average person years to perfect.

"That's… good." Jigglypuff said, slightly.

"Yeah, good." Nana nodded, slowly.

 **Boomstick; Despite having a taste for calming and refined music, he's incredibly impatient, and has been known to lash out in anger and annoyance.**

"Hm… now where I hear that one before?" Pikachu said, sarcastically as he slowly stare at a certain blue hedgehog behind.

Sonic noticed his stare and ask, "What?"

"Nothing." Said the Electric Mouse.

Wiz: Why does that sound familiar?

 **Boomstick: You shut your mouth before I shut it for you!**

Ness, Toon Link, Pikachu, Junior, Sonic and Kirby couldn't help but chuckle from this sudden attack.

Wiz: I rest my case...Quicksilver also has a tendency to run headfirst into danger without thinking things through.

 **Boomstick: Rest your case? I'll rest your case!**

Wiz: Alright, just don't trip on that...

They don't know what's going on but judging from the sound it's seems like Boomstick trips on something and falls hard.

 **Boomstick: (Groans) I hurt my balls...just finish the rundown!**

Now this made Ness, Toon Link, Pikachu, Junior, Sonic and Kirby laughed at Boomstick's misfortune.

Wiz: (chuckling) Well, despite his brashness, Quicksilver is a tragedy hardened speed-freak, who I wouldn't cross for even a second.

In the final scene, we see Quicksilver sees a creature.

 _Quicksilver: Oh, I get it, you're supposed to stop me, well go ahead, try._

(The creature swipes at him, he dodges and zips around it, punching multiple times, it falls)

 _Quicksilver: Next time, try a little harder._

Despite being born as a gypsy and was experimented on for making them believe to be mutants, Petro does some credit on his speed and his abilities. Kirby, Ness and Lucas find Quicksilver to be a natural talent for combat and speeding prowess, along with joining various alliances. Sonic finds his speed tremendously tough and seen he can perform tornados around his enemies and take away their oxygen. Team Kid Icarus sees him as a adversity when they learn that he fought Hercules once and as for everyone else they see him to be a world class speedster.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to votes:

 **Kirby: Flash**

 **Ness: Flash**

 **Pikachu: Quicksilver**

 **Yoshi: Flash**

 **Lucas: Flash**

 **Sonic: Flash**

 **Popo: Quicksilver**

 **Nana: Quicksilver**

 **Pit: Flash**

 **Pichu: Flash**

 **Palutena: Flash**

 **Viridi: Quicksilver**

 **Phosphora: Flash**

 **Jigglypuff: Quicksilver**

 **Villager: Flash**

 **Junior: Flash**

 **Dark Pit: Quicksilver**

 **Bayonetta: Flash**

 **Captain Falcon: Flash**

 **Mega Man: Quicksilver**

 **Toon Link: Quicksilver**

 **Young Link: Quicksilver**

 **Pac-man: Quicksilver**

And for the result:

 **Flash: 13**

 **Quicksilver: 10**

So the Red Speedster is gonna win huh? We'll see about that.

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

Somewhere in New York City, civilians watch in rapt attention at the scene of a burning building.

"Holy smokes, there's a fire at that building!" Pit exclaimed.

"No duh genius, we see it." Dark Pit growled at him.

 **(*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - The Mission*)**

A cop car arrives (running a civilian down in the process) and Captain America steps out.

"Hey look, it's Captain America!" Kirby said, happily.

"Showing himself in Death Battle again, are we? How cheeky." Bayonetta responded.

A young girl is high up on the building, struggling to breathe.

 _Captain America: Please stay calm, miss! I'm coming up there!_

The girl loses her footing and falls.

 _Captain America: No!_

"Oh no!" Pit cried.

"And there she goes!" Junior said, seeing her drop.

As she falls, time slows down and eventually stops.

"Huh? What just happen?" Pit said, surprised and confused.

"Seems that time has stopped." Palutena answered.

"Yeah, and I think I know why." Ness said, already figuring it out.

 **(*Cues: The Flash - Fastest Man Alive*)**

Suddenly, the Flash and Quicksilver arrive on the scene at the same time, both ready to be the hero.

 _Both: I got her!_

"Whoa, they both arrived at the same time!" Pit said, shocked.

"Yeah, but that all depends on who gets the prize first." Captain Falcon stated.

 _Quicksilver: Wait, who the hell are you? You trying to steal my spotlight?_

 _Flash: Uh, seriously? Have you been living under a rock? I'm the Flash. All star hero? Fastest man alive?_

 _Quicksilver: Fastest? Bullshit, that's me. Let's race to Japan!_

"A race huh?" Pit said with interest, seeing if he has an idea.

"A race style Death Battle huh? Hm. Well, this is new." Sonic said, smirking.

Flash looks up, and to him, the girl is falling incredibly slowly.

 _Flash: Well, what the heck? I've got time._

 _Quicksilver: Ok, on the count of three. Three!_

 **(*Cues: The Flash - Catch Me if You Can*)**

And with that, Quicksilver cheats and runs off ahead of Flash.

"Hey, no fair! You didn't count fairley!" Kirby cried, angrily.

"Looks like Quicksilver is getting a-head of himself for taking the lead." Pit joked, but receiving a couple of groan from the others.

Barry then catches up to Pietro and runs alongside him.

 _Flash: Hey hey hey! Cheap trick pal!_

 _Quicksilver: I got another one for you!_

Quicksilver punches Flash, knocking him off course.

 _Flash: So that's how we're gonna do this, huh?_

He catches up with Quicksilver and runs alongside him again.

Time to see who's the better speedster!

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Super Skrull*)**

Barry and Pietro race across NYC and up a building. They jump off and trade blows in midair until Quicksilver catches one of Flash's punches. He shifts behind the Scarlet Speedster and kicks him away.

"And Quicksilver takes the lead!" Pit said, acting like some kind of race announcer.

"Now Barry is left behind, eating his dust." Junior said, joining in.

 _Quicksilver: Catch ya later!_

Quicksilver lands in Central Park and keeps running for Japan.

"Quicksilver continues to run as nothing was gonna stop him." Pit announced.

"How this will affect Barry now?" Junior also announced.

Viridi sweatdropped at this action. "What in the world are they doing?" She muttered.

"They appear to be doing some kind of announcing thing like some kind of high speed races." Palutena answered, slightly while sweat dropping.

"Well, they apparently aren't great at it." She replied.

"Perhaps not." Said the Goddess of Light.

 _Quicksilver: Hmph, what a loser!_

The Flash suddenly appears amid some trees, then hops back into the race.

"Ooh! What a sight! It looks like Flash is back in the game and continues to keep up with Quicksilver!" Pit announced, happily.

"Now the two of them are neck-to-neck once again! Who will emerge victorious!" Junior cried.

 _Flash: Hey man! Did you miss me?_

The two race across the United States, eventually ending up on a California beach.

"Now appearing from the states of America, both Flash and Quicksilver have arrived on the beach, seeing one of them can the upperhand on running to Japan on water!" Pit shouted in an announcing form.

"Who will get their first!" Junior exclaimed in question.

"Go Barry!" Kirby cheered.

Quicksilver takes the initiative and gives Flash a Polish hammer, flooring him.

 _Quicksilver: Too slow!_

"Ooh! What a cop out! It looks like Pietro has gotten the upper hand by giving Barry Allen a surprise attack which stop him and his speed. What an unexpected event!" Pit announced.

"What a dirty move from Quicksilver!" Junior shouted.

Now it's Ness and Pikachu's turn to sweatdrop. "Do they really have to announce the whole thing?" Asked the annoyed PSI Hat user.

"Probably, but it is getting intense." Pikachu muttered.

"Whoa, what's this?" Pit said as he looks at the screen. "It looks like Quicksilver is about to do something to the Scarlet Racer! What could it be!"

Everyone else then looks at Pietro as he starts running around Barry, causing a whirlwind that sucks him up, then pummels the helpless Flash in midair.

"Woah, look at that! It appears that the Silver haired racer has created a powerful whirlwind that cause Barry to be lifted into the air and begins to pummeled. How terrifying!" Junior announced.

Kirby gasped at this. "Oh no Barry!"

"Looks like he's in trouble now." Sonic said, seeing Barry in a situation like that

 **(*Cues: Joker's Gang Fight - Justice League: Unlimited*)/( SA version: *Cues: Captain America Civil War - Cap's Promise)**

 _Quicksilver: How's it feel to lose, chump?_

Quicksilver attempts to do the finishing blow, but not before Flash dodges his last attack.

 _Flash: Let's turn this around!_

Flash spins in the opposite direction, reversing (and reddening) the whirlwind so that it overtakes Quicksilver.

 _Quicksilver: Agh! What?_

"Holy molly! What a unexpected turn-a-event! It looks like Barry has used the whirlwind that Pietro created and reverse it to overpower him and turn the tables!" Pit shouted, announcing it.

"And now it's Pietro's turn to feel the full force of the tornado!" Junior replied.

Falcon sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that help, otherwise it'll be bad."

"True that." Phosphora agrees.

"Yeah, alright! You got this Barry!" Kirby cheered.

"Come on Barry! Take the win!" Lucas cheered also.

Flash knocks his foe out of the cyclone. With both heroes airborne, Flash notices an incoming flock of birds.

 _Flash: Aw crap..._

Barry spins his arms to create a vortex and blow Pietro into the flock...

 _Quicksilver: Ahh! God damn it!_

...and then uses the birds as a platform to dropkick the erstwhile mutant into the water.

"Whoa, did you see that? By looking over by a flock of birds, Flash used the speed of his hands to create a vortex and used it to push Quicksilver over and sends to the water!" Pit said in shock.

"Now it's Flash to take the lead!" Junior announced.

"Boy, they're really going at it, are they?" Nana asked, looking very intense by this fight.

"I don't know much about comic book heroes, but it looks like Barry and Pietro are taking this race battle a little too serious." Jigglypuff said, firmly.

"By the time they finish this fight, it's only a matter before either one of them wins." Mega Man stated.

"We'll see about that." Sonic replied.

Continuing on, Flash races on the water, and Quicksilver recovers and catches up.

 _Quicksilver: All right Flash, so you're fast! But I'm stronger and smarter!_

 _Flash: Prove it, tough guy!_

They briefly trade blows again.

"Woah, look at that! Now they're trading blows towards each other!" Pit announced.

"Go Barry! Go Barry! GOOOOO BARY!" Kirby, Lucas and now Pichu cheered out loud, acting they're cheerleaders.

 _Flash: Ok, this is getting dumb._

With that ended, Barry speeds ahead…

"What's this? It looks like Flash is at a fast pace now! What's he up to now?" Pit announced in question.

 _Quicksilver: ...Flash?_

...and the scene changes to a white void, frozen in time.

 _Quicksilver: The hell? What's going on?_

"Whoa, now look at this! Ladies and Gentlemen! It appears that Flash has enter the Speed Dimension, better known as the Speed Force!" Pit exclaimed.

"Hehe." Falcon chucked, then reply, "Well, looks like we have a winner of this match."

"Indeed." Bayonetta agrees.

 **(*Cues: The Flash - I Have To Try*)**

 _Flash: You're in the Speed Force. MY Speed Force. I'm sure you feel it, the raw energy coursing all around you. This is the source of my power. And here, I AM KING!_

The Flash, now supercharged, clobbers Quicksilver at super speed.

"Holy smokes everyone! Look at this! Now Flash, the leader is now taking the fight back at Quicksilver!" Pit announce it.

"Now Quicksilver is going down for the count as the power of Speed Force Flash received gives him immense power and now beating to a pulp." Junior exclaimed. "Will Quicksilver survive this?"

He then charges up a lightning bolt and tosses it at his opponent, knocking him out of the Speed Force and back into real world. Quicksilver flies for miles, screaming all the way, until he is impaled on a sword-wielding statue in Japan.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt!" Pit shouted.

"I never experienced this match all my folks but as brutal such as this, it's seems that the Speed Force was too much Pietro." Junior announced.

"So now, the winner of this fight race is…" Pit paused.

Flash arrives and surveys the corpse.

"Flash!" Pit cried out loud.

 _Flash: Eww... Well, at least you beat me here! Bye!_

With that, he runs off.

 **K.O.!**

Flash runs back to New York to rescue the girl while Quicksilver's corpse is visited by a solemn Magneto.

* * *

Afterwards, Kirby, Lucas, Pichu, Pit and Junior cheered loudly for Flash as he won (but were knocked out by Dark Pit and Viridi for being annoyed by them), along with those who are clapping for him. And as for the voters who voted for Quicksilver just clapped nicely despite his lost.

 **(*Cues: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - Hell of a Messenger*)**

 **Boomstick: Flash Fact: Sharp things hurt.**

Wiz: As fast is Quicksilver is, the Flash is just... MUCH, MUCH faster.

"Yeah, we sort of figured that one out." Pit said as he regained himself after being knocked out by Dark Pit and Viridi.

"Flash is much quicker and more faster than Quicksilver was." Ness stated.

 **Boomstick: Quicksilver clearing the speed of light is great and all, but the Flash has gone ten times that.**

Wiz: Which would put him at more than 6 billion miles per hour!

"Holy crap that's fast!" Pit said in shock.

"Tch. Big deal, I can beat that record." Sonic boasted.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Pikachu muttered, sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

 **Boomstick: Plus, Barry can pull people into the Speed Force and fight them there, giving him a home field advantage.**

Wiz: In addition, the Flash's brain can process events in less than an attosecond, and in case you're wondering, 12 attoseconds is the shortest amount of time humanity has ever been able to measure **(Ness: That's true. I mean, the human brain can at least absorb the amount of info and events for 20% or less, but if you're the Flash, you can do it like no problem.)**. This means that while Quicksilver's Beethoven feat proved he could think over 500 thousand times faster than an ordinary person, the Flash can think many trillion times faster. He had plenty of time to predict every perceivable action Quicksilver may have taken.

"That explains a lot." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: Quicksilver had the upper hand in formal combat training, but when you're fighting someone who can move, think, and act WAY faster than you, there's not really much you can do. You could say this battle was over... in a Flash!**

Kirby, Pit, Sonic, Pikachu, Junior and Captain Falcon chuckled at the pun, while the other groaned at it.

Wiz:...The winner is the Flash…

Everyone started cheering for that battle, seeing it as the most amazing death battle they ever seen, even if it's known to be one of the coolest.

Now, onto the next new preview for a new episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE…**

In this scene, we see a city in the night. Then switch it to day until they see a man holding a clown mask.

 _?: Across the nation. The word 'Gotham City' are synonymous with crime._

Then a scene to a man falling into a tube of green toxic. Then, at a sudden flash change, they saw something scary, like a person scary.

 _?: Wait till they get a load of me!_

Upon this scene, they see a mysterious clown like character on the screen as his voice became laughter as the unknown villain is known to be:

 **The Joker!**

Everyone looked a little uneasy and frightful and hesitated upon see that preview. But, with no time wasting, puts in the next disc and hits play.

* * *

 **There! All done! Sorry for the wait, have a lot of stuff to do. So, in the DEATH BATTLE, it's the battle of the clowns: frightful, dreadful and killer clowns.** **So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	64. Episode 62 - Joker VS Sweet Tooth

**Happy Friday the 13th! Hey guys! Superstar here! You maybe wondering why I'm upload this next chapter/episode on Friday 13. Well, October has a Friday 13th today, and as for everyone that knows that date it shows a lot of things in the world, like Bad Luck or S** **uperstition. But for everyone else, they see it as a free-day-scary-day for much thing that acquire Halloween businesses. And that's where I'm uploading this thing for this day. Since this episode is fill of scary things, I might have some scares to a few Smashers and show some scare to each combatants, so forget me for making this on little overdone. So, anyway, here's my new Death Battle episode and I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and, just like before and last time, I added a little something to the new chapter, so once again hope you like it.**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **The Joker Belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **Sweet Tooth/Needles Kane Belongs to** **Twisted Metal and** **Sony.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Audible and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 62 - Joker VS Sweet Tooth**

Wasting no time, Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

They see scenes of Clowns.

Wiz: They visit you for birthday parties, cheer you up when you're sad, and probably also want to kill you.

"Eep!" Pichu jolted as he hides by Palutena for see a clown.

"Well, some people like and dislike clowns for some various reasons." Palutena said, softly.

"I'm okay with some clowns, but it's other clowns that I don't like, you know, the kind that gives you the creeps." Sonic commented.

"Scary and Creepy Clowns?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, those." Sonic answered.

"Thank god we don't have one that lives in the mansion." Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: Clowns... The Joker, Gotham's jester of genocide.**

Wiz: And Sweet Tooth, the violent victor of Twisted Metal.

"So it's a battle between Batman's arch-nemesis and a guy that wears a Clown mask." Sonic said.

"This should be interesting." Bayonetta said with interest.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

In this scene, we see a dark city which is known to be Gotham City

 **Boomstick: Gotham City, a vile breeding ground for criminals and crazy people.**

Wiz: In such a bleak city, it's important to look for humor wherever you can, even if it's during the act of murder. And no one gets more jollies out of ruthless felonies than The Joker.

As the name was call, they see a man in a purple suit and buttoned shirt.

 **The Joker**

 _Joker: I'm here, bitches! And I brought favors for everybody!_

Pikachu merely kept his giggle fits from that scene, that also includes Sonic, Captain Falcon, Toon LInk, and Dark Pit however that almost offended most of the girls, except Bayonetta.

"This will be interest." Bayonetta said, impressed.

 **(*Cues: Bat Attack - Batman: The Animated Series*)**

 **Boomstick: But before he became the Clown Prince of Crime, who was he? A thief who accidentally got his pregnant wife killed? A mob boss who stabbed Batman's girlfriend? A petty thug in the wrong place at the wrong time? Nobody knows for sure, not even The Joker himself.**

"That's true, not even we know who he is." Ness said, simply.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird." Lucas said, agreeing with Ness.

"But wasn't he known to be a fail comedian who tried to support his wife by being the Red Hood?" Kirby asked, suddenly.

"Well yes, but I don't know if that counts." Ness said, doubtfully.

"Which origin was that from again?" Pikachu asked, trying to remember.

"The Killing Joke one." Kirby answered.

"Oh yeah, that one." Pikachu muttered, dreadfully.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Other name: "Jack"**

 **Age: approx. 40**

 **Height: 6'5" | 195 cm**

 **Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg**

 **Criminal Mastermind**

 **Clinically Insane**

 **AKA The Red Hood**

 **Arch nemesis of Batman**

 **Iranian UN ambassador**

* * *

Wiz: What we DO know is that most likely at some point, he fell into a vat of mysterious chemicals, and Batman was involved.

With that said, they saw him, in his Red Hood costume (black and white tuxedo, red cape and mask) running upstairs and avoiding gunfire from the guards.

 _?: Stop! No more shooting._

They stopped as they turned around to see the Caped Crusader himself, Batman, appear behind them.

 _Batman: I'll take care of this my way. *Chases down the Red Hood.*_

 _Guard: *Pointing to Batman* It's that human bat guy._

 _Red Hood: *Runs away* Dear God, what did I do to deserve this?_

 _Batman: *Appearing in front of him* So, Red Hood, we meet again. *_

 _Red Hood: Stay away from me, don't come any closer, you monster! Uh, uh…_

Without warning, he falls off the

Wiz: However he came to be, from that moment on, his body and mind were altered forever.

 _Red Hood: Aaugh. It burns! I'm itching all over. What's… *Removes the mask and sees himself in the reflection of the puddle*._

Watching this, they see him holding his face with his hand to his face. Then, thunder started rumbling until he begins to giggle, then change to a chuckle, and soon… he starts laughing maniacally as his new evil, smiling looking face came to place as the Joker was born.

"Whoa, just… whoa." Was Pit's response when going to stun.

"Well, that was condescending." Viridi said, little freaked.

"Well, since Batman was involved, I'm assume Joker was framed for a crime he didn't do, on purpose." Sonic said, oddly.

"Exactly. That's why freak show over there is being obsessive with Batman and the two became bitterful of enemies." Ness stated.

"Uh-huh." Falcon said, little freak out on the crazy clown

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: With a new smile big enough to rival the Grinch, the Joker decided he'd make sure the whole world would share in his sick joke.**

"Yeah, I rather run away a few miles away than stick around for one of his sick jokes." Pit said, disgusted.

Wiz: And what comedy act would be complete without a few wonderful toys?

Everyone slightly chuckled when Joker threw a present at Batman, who already opens it and then get hit in the face with a cream-filled pie.

 **Boomstick: This guy may like his pistols, machine guns, and explosives, but outside of that, his taste in weaponry is anything but simple.**

"A bit simple if you ask me." Bayonetta commented. "Beside, why would one clown could do with simple toys taking down his enemies?"

"For a guy who is totally insane, I doubt he's anything but crazy." Dark Pit responded.

Batman punches Joker in the face.

 _Joker: OW! My eye!_

Everyone winced as they saw Joker's eye falls out, but got surprised when it turns out to be an explosive that's about to go off.

 _Joker: Sucker!_

Batman and Batgirl just barely escape the explosion.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **9mm Long Barrel Gun**

 **Machine Guns**

 **\- Tommy Gun is his favorite (Bayonetta: A man likes his guns.)**

 **Bombs, Rockets & Explosives**

 **Explosive toys & Fuse Bombs**

 **Jester Cane Sword**

 **Joker Venom**

 **Acid flower**

 **Razor Sharp Playing Cards (Pit cringed.)**

 **Jokermobile (Kirby and his pals find it weird.)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Like a true prankster gone mad, he carries razor sharp playing cards, a gag flower filled with acid, an electric hand buzzer that goes a...little too far…**

"Ouch." Pit winced.

"Yeah, I don't feel like shaking hands with this guy now." Yoshi said, shivering a bit.

Wiz: But deadliest and most haunting of all is his trademark Joker Venom, a deadly concoction which poisons its victims, forcing them into fits of laughter so uncontrollable that they suffocate and die, while contorting their facial muscles into a nightmarish grin.

"Wait what?" Pit said, quickly as he sees everyone being infected by Joker Venom. "Yikes, I know laughter is the best medicine in the world, but never like this!" He freaked out.

"Aw man, I don't even want to know what would happen if I got infected by the Joker Venom." Toon Link said, looking scared now.

"You and me both." Young Link said, shivering at the thought.

 **Boomstick: Talk about killing the audience. (chuckles) Oh...man, that shit looks dangerous to carry around.**

"You think?!" Pit yelped.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Fortunately for the creepy clown, he's manufactured so much Joker Venom over the years, repeated exposure has given him immunity to his own toxin. **(Pit: Oh great, now he's immune to the stuff.) (Viridi: What did you expect, he's lunatic clown.)** But the laughing gas isn't all that makes him a threat in battle.

They both cringed and winced as this as they saw a mobster comes up, where Joker grabs him and slams his head down on a pencil he stuck in the table, embedding it into his eye.

 _Joker; Ta-dah! It's...ah, it's gone!_

 **(*Cues: And I Thought My Jokes Were Bad - The Dark Knight*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Outsmarted Batman several times (Everyone knew that.)**

 **Infiltrated The Pentagon**

 **Beat Ra's al Ghul in chess**

 **Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas (Bayonetta finds that intriguing.)**

 **Beat Wonder Woman (Team Kid Icarus were shocked by this**

 **Survived dozens of explosions & falls (Some of them were surprised at this.)**

 **Killed the second Robin (Who the Young Smashers knew him as 'Jason' AKA 'Red Hood/Arkham Knight')**

 **Resists mind control**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's a cunning strategist who screws with the minds of the sane and insane alike, he can whip up disguises so convincing, that not even the world's greatest detective recognized him, and for a guy this lanky, he's also surprisingly great going fist to fist.**

"Dang, he's good." Pit said, stunned.

"Too good if you ask me." Ness replied.

Wiz: And like most heroes and villains who've been in the game since the 1940's, of course, he has his own car.

Some of them were either digested or creepy or just plain laughable when they see Joker's car. It has a face with a creepy smile that symbols the Joker's face, has the same size and structure as the Batmobile and, to top it all off, it has the same type of coloring as the Joker (Green and Purple, with a mixer of pink.).

"Okay that looks weird." Pac-man commented.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Mega Man said, creeped out.

 **Boomstick: Look at that thing! God, I really need to get back to work on the Boomstickmobile.**

Some of the Smashers, including Bayonetta, chuckle at Boomstick's car: A Hot Dog car.

Wiz: The Jokermobile, as it's called, was built to compete with the legendary Batmobile.

 **Boomstick: It has mounted machine guns, a bulletproof exterior, and a lethal cannon up top that can spew missiles everywhere!**

"Okay, I'll admit, that is one badass car." The F-Zero racer admitted.

"Ditto." The Angel of Light agrees.

"Yeah, me three." The Ghost Muncher replied.

* * *

 **ABILITIES & TECHNIQUES**

 **Hand to Hand Combat**

 **Insanity can grant almost superhuman strength**

 **Excellent chemist**

 **Resistance to poisons & gases**

 **High tolerance to pain**

 **Master of disguise**

 **Criminal strategist**

 **Experienced in manipulating the sane & insane**

* * *

Wiz: After so many years of terrorizing Gotham and beyond, The Joker has more than earned his role of sworn enemy to the Batman. Despite Batman's ludicrous skill and intellect, The Joker's forethought and planning has outsmarted Bats numerous times. **(Bayonetta: Even villains can outsmart their enemies if they knew what their intentions were.)** In some cases, he's even gone hand to hand and held his own with the Caped Crusader.

 **Boomstick: Who was trained by ninjas!**

"Yeah, we kind of knew that when we read their comics." Ness said, being all melancholy.

"Those two have fighting each other for so long, I couldn't keep count on how many times they fought." Kirby said, feeling all goosebumps.

"Though it is strange that no one attempted to take a beat down from Joker but when it comes to Bruce, I say, it's worth to the creepy clown." Pikachu commented.

"I know, and he gives me the creeps too." Lucas added.

Wiz: He's outfoxed plenty of other heroes too, including Superman, **(Pit: *Surprise* Wait, he did what?!) (Ness: Yes, he outwitted Superman with ease.) (Pikachu: Not to mention he knows how to beat and manipulate Superman at his own game.) (Pit: Okay, I'm officially afraid of this guy now.)** who's brain can function thousands of times faster than humans, like Joker.

 **Boomstick: He incapacitated Wonder Woman with just a puff of Joker Venom** (Viridi: That explains a lot.) **, blew up Robin after viciously beating him with a crowbar** (Pikachu: Uh, which Robin was he?) (Kirby: Jason.) (Pikachu: The one who was savagely beat up by Joker until he was revealed to alive and was change into the Arkham Knight/Red Hood?) (Ness: The very same one.) (Pit: Ouch) **, and when he tracked down Batgirl...**

Everyone winced as they hear a gunshot want off they saw Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) got shot by Joker.

"Oh my God!" Jigglypuff gasped in shock.

"I know, right! That was our first reaction too when we saw that happen!" Kirby said in shell-shock.

"I can't believe he shot Batgirl, even after finding where she lives!" Pac-man yelled.

"Okay, now I'm officially scared of this guy now!" Pit yelped in fear.

"Me too." Pichu said, now cowering under Palutena's dress.

"Now, now calm down little one, it'll be all over soon." Palutena said, reassuring Pichu while petting him on the head.

 **Boomstick: Well, let's put it nicely and say that she became handi-capable from that point on.**

"And that's where Oracle came to be." Pikachu stated, as he and the others saw her in a wheelchair.

"She may not be able to fight but she still help with other stuff, like Computers and intel and stuff." Kirby replied.

"That's good to hear." Jigglypuff said in relief.

 **(*Cues: Final Confrontation - Batman*)**

 **Boomstick: And thanks to his own insanity, The Joker has stupidly high pain tolerance. The dude got a batarang lodged in his eye, and was still running around, laughing and shooting people!** (Pit: Ouch, that's gotta hurt!) (Viridi: Again, that's because he's insane clown!) (Dark Pit: Even with the pain he has endure over time.) **God damn, that's almost as bad as the time he had his own face cut off for giggles.**

"OH MY GOD!" Jigglypuff, Pichu and Nana screamed in fear.

"Holy crap!" Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-man shouted.

Wiz, Pit, Ness and Viridi: THAT'S WAY WORSE! UGH!

"Okay, it's official, he's completely insane." Palutena said, giving herself the chills by Joker's cut off face.

"And crazy!" Phosphora, Dark Pit and the Two Links added.

"Never would have a villainous clown with a tendency of pain could possibly cut his own face off. How humorous." Bayonetta said with some delight.

This made Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi, Lucas, Popo and Villager turn green as they ran inside the bathroom and trashcans to vomit.

Wiz: He can certainly take the pain, but this sadistic psychopath is still no harder to kill than most of his victims.

 **Boomstick: He can die from certain poisons, neck snapping, being stabbed by Pirate Batman, getting bitten by Vampire Batman, and even just a good old fashioned Superman high five.**

"And thus Injustice was born." Pikachu said in a monotone tone.

"I'm guessing whatever made Superman mad must cause him to go mad and killed him from the start." Pit said in worry.

"How about manipulating his mind when he made him think his wife, Lois, is Doomsday and killed her and their unborn son while flying upward to space?" Ness said in question.

"Okay, that one was completely overkill." Sonic growled.

"Yes, it was." Lucas said, sadly.

"Still, it is a surprise when he gets kill by numerous ways when facing two different Batmans, poisons, getting his neck snapped and gets stabbed by the Kryptonian Earthling, Superman." Viridi said, slightly.

"Oh yeah, that's karma for ya." Palutena replied.

Wiz: But one thing remains certain, having this clown show up for your party would make it one bad day.

In this last scene, they see Joker, being held by Andrea Beaumont (Who Ness knows her as 'The Phantasm), sees the entire place exploding and collapsing around him, and just laughs.

Despite him being an insane clown with an unknown and somewhat sad origin story, the Joker is known to be Gotham's Number One villain, and Arch-Nemesis of the Batman. However, do his insanity, Joker was known to be the craziest clown ever. Most Smashers are having difficult thoughts on the man, but the only one who found him interesting is Bayonetta, and she finds crazy and insane, along with lunatic and scary, clowns quite intriguing. She has no problems dealing with clowns that are similar to him.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene destruction was found around the city and everyone fighting and killing each others in brutal ways.

 **(*Cues: Calypso Industries - Twisted Metal (2012)*)**

Wiz: How far would you go to have your greatest wish granted? How much would you destroy to get your way?

 **Boomstick: Any extreme!**

"Heh. Worth it." Dark Pit chuckled.

"So not worth it!" Pit exclaimed.

"Whoa, that's what you call 'Destruction at its wake'. No pun intended." Sonic said, jokingly.

"Who would have that people would go this far just to grant their desirable wishes." Toon Link said in disbelief.

"This always happens, humans always have the desire to do whatever they want just for their selfless which would lead them straight to an apocalyptic war." Viridi said, looking very disappointed.

"And thus things gets pretty crazy." Palutena added.

"Tch. Humans always a motivation for doing different things they are not proud." Bayonetta commented.

"Perhaps." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: For those willing to go to any extreme, the annual Twisted Metal contest is right up your alley!

 **Boomstick: In Twisted Metal, competitors smash vehicles into public property and each other, and that's when they're not shooting crazy shit like rockets and bombs all over the place! God, that'd be fun…**

"So this Twisted Metal contest is some kind of fighting/racing battle contest where everyone fights whatever they want for their desirable wishes?" Young Link asked in question.

"That's putting it mildly, but yes." Ness answered, oddly.

"Geez, that contest is dark." Sonic admitted.

"Tell me about it." Falcon grimaced.

 **(*Cues: Main Theme - Twisted Metal (2012) *)**

Wiz: The insane lure of Twisted Metal attracts some of the most deranged and unstable minds in the world, including a clown with a flaming scalp, the driver of the infamous ice cream truck called Sweet Tooth.

In this very dark and yet dreadful scene, they saw a tall and scary man, wearing a clown mask and a blazing fire on his head.

 **Sweet Tooth/Needles**

 **(*Cues: Sweet Tooth's Return - Twisted Metal (2012) *)**

 _Sweet Tooth/Needles: *picks up a cigar and presses it to his scalp, lighting it on fire* Light 'em up, boys. *laughs evilly while many others like him who are behind joins in*_

"Eep!" Pichu yelped again as he hides under Palutena's dress

"Okay, that's one terrifying clown." Pit said, shivering

"Yeah, and I'm betting that his origins is a horrific one." Sonic muttered.

"Eeeeyeah. How scary." Pikachu muttered, shivering a bit.

 **(*Cues: New York - Twisted Metal 2*)**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Marcus "Needles" Kane**

 **Age: approx. 42**

 **Height: 5'9" | 175 cm**

 **Weight: 185 lbs | 84 kg**

 **Approx. body count: 1,000**

 **Best friend: a paper bag (Everyone finds that weird.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Before he was a scary serial killer driving a truck, Marcus Kane was a scary ice cream man driving a truck** (Kirby: *Frowns* He's not that scary.) **, and like every ice cream man I know, Marcus had a serious evil split personality problem.**

"...Really…?" Kirby said, strangely.

"This sort of thing kinda happens to anyone with a multiple split personality." Viridi said, grunting.

"Yeah, it's called Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personality Disorder." Ness said, simply.

"For someone with a dark persona within him for driving a truck filled with frozen treats I highly doubt that he does has a soul for hesitation." Bayonetta said, smoothly.

"For once, I agree." Mega Man nodded.

Wiz: Trapped within his head, this sinister side desperately clawed for freedom, eventually forcing Marcus to finally give in and carve his new persona a face. On that day, Marcus Kane died, and the rampage of Needles Kane began.

 **Boomstick: Needles spent his days murdering anyone he could find, including his own wife and child.**

"Yikes, now that's brutal!" Pit yelled, terrified.

"I can't believe that guy killed his family for awaking his dark persona." Jigglypuff said in disbelief.

"If I ever see a crazy guy like that who sells Ice Cream, I would rather run away and then lock myself inside of my room than get killed by this guy." Pit said, looking scary.

"Oh what's the matter Pit, scared that you're get chase by a clown that'll probably kill you up close?" Dark Pit said, smirking in a teasing tone.

"What? Me? Scared? As if!" Pit said, trying to deny it.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Pit jumped in fright before he looks and founds only Kirby who's laughing at him, along with Dark Pit.

"Not funny!" Pit cried.

"It is kinda funny." Viridi said, giggling. Palutena giggled with her.

Wiz: He prefers killing up close and as violently as possible, with his giant serrated machete.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Signature machete (Everyone finds that a little creepy.)**

 **Molotovs**

 **Rocket launcher**

 **12-gauge shot gun**

 **Chainsaw**

 **Land mines**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Which tons of people have been introduced to. They're dead now.**

"Oh boy, that can't now be good." Popo said, surprised when seeing Needle killing everyone with his razor-sharp/custom made machete.

"If it involves close range, then I'll just shoot him from afar." Pit said, sternly.

"That's saying something coming from an angel who is suddenly afraid of getting kill by a guy in a clown mask." Sonic muttered, while smirking.

"Hey, watch it speedy!" Pit retorted.

"Whatever you say, angel boy." Sonic said, making a comeback.

Wiz: By his own account, he slaughtered a thousand people before he was finally arrested **(Pit: Oh thank god) (Pikachu: Finally.)** , it was here he was cursed by a preacher named... Preacher, to suffer the fires of Hell, which apparently means having your head burst into flames, forever.

"That explains the fire." Pit mumbled.

"This Preacher looks like someone with a little less "religion" in him." Palutena said, staring at the old man, named Preacher, weirdly.

"Hey, a preachers' a preacher if they talk about their religious beliefs," Pikachu said, calmly. "Even if involves cursing someone with flames on their heads."

"You're right about that" Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: Enraged, he busted out, and was eventually found by a man named Calypso.**

They now see a man in a suit with long hair and looks like he's the evil one.

"Hm. He seems like the man I don't trust." Palutena said, looking at him sternly.

"He scares me." Pichu said shivering in fear.

"I wonder what makes him so special." Pit said in wonder.

 **Boomstick: See, Calypso was the one organizing the Twisted Metal tournament, and he thought Needles would be just perfect for it.**

Pit blinked. "Well, I'm convinced." He said, quickly.

"Though he does look intimidating but he seems like the less trustworthy kind for someone that cause things in a very bad way." Palutena said, doubtfully.

"Although, for a man who created this tournament, I sensed that he has powers far beyond a human being." Bayonetta said, looking at him with disinterested.

"Yeah, for causing this destructive and crazy contest in the first place." Viridi said, enraged.

"Heh. He doesn't look so tough." Dark Pit smudged.

"Still, he sure looks dangerous." Sonic uttered, dreadfully.

"Uh-huh." Kirby nodded.

Wiz: For Needles, winning Twisted Metal meant having any wish of his choosing granted, he could finally end the everlasting pain... or have all the candy in the world, anything, really, how could he say no?

"Do you really think that winning a crazy tournament and granting a wish from that man would do anything for the likes of whom they win?" Viridi said, looking displeased.

"Perhaps they needed a wish from him so they have their desire fulfilled." Bayonetta said in response.

"Probably, I hope it goes well." Pac-man replied.

"I hope not." Pit muttered.

 **Boomstick: Needles knew just the car that would take him to victory, complete with tasty treats! His ice cream truck, the Sweet Tooth.**

They now see his vehicle which looks like an Ice Cream Truck but with weapons and an evil clown face on top.

"Okay, time to see the Ice Truck." Falcon said, interested on the car.

* * *

 **SWEET TOOTH**

 **Modified Chevrolet step van (Sonic and Falcon whistled at this.)**

 **Specializes in armor and damage output**

 **Weapons**

 **Dual Gatling guns**

 **Missiles**

 **Laughing Ghost**

 **Flight**

 **Gatling gun**

 **Sweet Bot transformation (This surprises the Young Smashers.)**

 **Sweet Slam**

 **Laughing Death**

* * *

 **(*Cues: The Bedroom - Twisted Metal 4 *)**

Wiz: This modified Chevrolet step van is anything but what it appears to be, with it's shocking maneuverability and durability, Sweet Tooth is like a tank, capable of taking loads of damage without stopping.

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, that's one sweet ass van." He commented.

"It had to despite being an Ice Cream Truck." Captain Falcon added.

"I find it odd for a crazy, serial killer who wears a clown mask and kills everyone up close driving an Ice Cream Truck."

"Even if they look tough and sweet or scary and frightening." Yoshi said, shivering.

"Hmm… Ice Cream." Kirby mumbled as he thinks of Ice Cream his hungry mind.

 **Boomstick: The Sweet Tooth menu includes front mounted spikes, Gatling guns, and homing ice cream cone missiles, and for the cherry on top, he blasts the explosive clown head from the roof as a homing weapon, which laughs and goes through walls** (Pit: Okay, I'll admitted, that is a super cool van.) **. If that's not enough, it transforms into a God damn robot!**

With that being said, they saw Needle's truck, the Sweet Tooth, transforming into a towering robot with big armor, Gatling gun and twin mini turrets.

"Whoa, now there's a robot!" Kirby said, stunned by Sweet Tooth's robot form.

"If I have to guess, it must be a mass-production robot." Mega Man guessed.

"With old and modern custom made parts." Ness added.

"Oh, juicy." Junior said, while writing down everything on his notepad.

Wiz: The Sweet Bot carries a massive, multi-barrel Gatling gun, reinforced armor plating, and can even throw its own head like a grenade.

 **Boomstick: But the real beauty's in the Sweet Slam, an attack where the bot launches into the air with its jetpack, and drops like a hammer, with enough force to crush a whole building.**

"Dang, that's one massive slam!" Pac-man said, surprised.

"I really hope that doesn't happen if I confronted a guy like him." Pit said, mumbling.

"This robot form of the Ice Cream Truck sure is big and strong." Palutena said, looking the big robot.

"I wonder if that thing can do anything to take down its opponents." Villager said in wonder.

"It can if it involves weapons." Sonic said in response.

"Okay, I'm scared now." Mega Man said, quivering a bit.

 **(*Cues: Keen Instinct - Twisted Metal: Black*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Won Twisted Metal numerous times (Viridi was surprised at this.)**

 **Killed Calypso twice (Bayonetta shrugged at it.)**

 **Murdered an entire hospital (This made Lucas, Pichu and Kirby shiver in fear.)**

 **Ran Twisted Metal once**

 **Survived electric chair & escaped (This made Ness, Mega Man and Palutena shock.)**

 **Strong enough to throw people out of reinforced windows**

* * *

Wiz: Sweet Tooth can take dozens of missiles and keep on trucking, but even without his wheels, Needles is one tough son of a bitch **(Pikachu: Ha! But seriously, he is.)** , he's strong enough to casually shatter reinforced windows, tough enough to take a stab to the face…

"Ouch." Pit winced.

 **Boomstick: And even survived the electric chair…**

"Double Ouch!" Pit cringed.

"That's impossible! No one has ever survive the electric chair, it's intense death." Ness exclaimed in shock.

"Not even criminals that serve in ferial jail can withstand the electric chair." Mega Man said in disbelief.

"Okay, this guy is down right crazy." Pit said, disgusted.

"Heh. Who cares if he survive, he doesn't scare me." Dark Pit ranted.

"Yeah, that's saying something." Pac-man muttered.

 **Boomstick: ...doesn't that mean he gets to walk free? I read that on the internet once.**

Wiz: No, first, that's a myth, second, a person wouldn't be able to walk after getting blasted with over 2,000 volts of electricity, stopping their heart, burning their body, paralyzing their muscles, and melting their eyes, unless your Needles Kane, who broke out of the chair, killed everyone, and escaped.

"Oof. Ouch, hate to be them." Sonic cringed.

"Oh boy, now I'll be having nightmares of that guy." Yoshi said, shivering a bit.

"You and me both." Pikachu said, agreeing with him.

This got Pichu shivering even more, along with Pit and Kirby who are now afraid of Needles and the stuff he had down. However, Jigglypuff and Palutena noticed this and tries to comfort them, trying calm them down.

 **Boomstick: See, this is why anytime I meet a clown, I take 'em out right away.**

Wiz: When has a clown ever done anything to you?

 **Boomstick: They've never had the chance. Heh, who's laughing now, Chuckles?**

Some of the Smashers slightly chuckle at Boomstick's statement on clowns.

Wiz: But Needles is by no means unkillable, and Calypso has played him for a fool more times than not **(Bayonetta: Hm. Cheeky.)** , like when he wished to find his missing daughter, so he could kill her **(Ness: Oh boy…)** , and wound up trapped and suffocating in her coffin, underground, because she was already dead.

"...Oh…" Pit said, stunned by that last statement.

"I guess you can say that he was too late." Sonic grimaced.

"For someone's been fool by the man who created the tournament, he literally didn't see that coming." Viridi said in a cocky tone.

"But a better to all of us is, how the heck did she died?" Junior asked.

"Either someone kill her first or she commit suicide by shooting herself in the head?" Dark Pit said in question.

"A little dark, but I'm going with the suicide thing." Pac-man responded.

 **Boomstick: Still, it just goes to show, Needles and his Sweet Tooth will do anything it takes to get the kill.**

In the final scene, they saw a man being confronted by Needles.

 _Man: Wh..What have you done with my son?_

Needles then grabs him by the throat, takes out an ice cream scoop, and shoves it into his face. Everyone were shock and surprised by this, and some begin to gag when seeing him killing that man with an ice cream scooper.

 **Boomstick: Fucking clowns!**

"Ha!" Pikachu laughed.

With that done, everyone begins to have some thoughts about Marcus "Needle" Kane. He was once was a good man who sells Ice Cream, but due to his split personality problems, they found him as a the deadliest man in the world. With his battle vehicle, the Sweet Tooth, he fought against anyone while winning the Twisted Metal contest, twice. You can say that he's literally one super tough killer.

Now onto the vote...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first… Time For Some Learning!**

While the commercial for appeared, everyone begins to vote, despite them being crazy clowns:

 **Kirby: Joker**

 **Ness: Joker**

 **Mega Man: Sweet Tooth**

 **Pikachu: Joker**

 **Toon Link: Joker**

 **Young Link: Joker**

 **Pichu: Joker (Despite his suddenly fear of him.)**

 **Jigglypuff: Joker (Not much of a fan either one of them, but she has no choice)**

 **Popo: Joker**

 **Nana: Joker**

 **Villager: Sweet Tooth**

 **Sonic: Joker**

 **Yoshi: Joker**

 **Lucas: Joker**

 **Pit: Joker**

 **Pac-man: Sweet Tooth**

 **Bowser Jr.: Sweet Tooth**

 **Bayonetta: Joker**

 **Dark Pit: Sweet Tooth**

 **Viridi: Joker**

 **Phosphora: Sweet Tooth**

 **Captain Falcon: Joker**

And now for the result:

 **Joker: 14**

 **Sweet Tooth: 6**

So the clown-prince of Gotham will be the definite winner of Death Battle huh? Well, we'll see about that.

Now onto the fight…

 **Boomstick: But right now… It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!... And then books.**

This made the Smashers chuckle.

* * *

In a dark city at night (possibly Gotham), Joker encounters a model of the Batmobile in an alleyway.

 _Joker: Hmm, I like the model, but not really my color…_

They noticed a can of spray paint in his hands.

"Oh boy, he's not gonna deface the Batmobile, is he?" Toon Link said, noticing what he was about to with the can.

"He better not!" Kirby retorted.

"I wonder what Bruce would say if he finds that his ride was stolen and defaced by Joker." Pit said, wondering in fear.

"He'll probably beat the crap of him and send him to jail." Ness answered.

"Yup, that seems about it." Viridi replied.

 **(*Cues: Dom Vs. Brian - Fast and Furious 4 *)**

He prepares a spray paint can as he approaches the vehicle. Hours later, Joker wreaks havoc in the streets with his customized Jokermobile.

 _Joker: Hoo hoo hoo! Yeah!_

"He really is enjoying himself inside the Jokermobile, is he?" Ness said, grunting.

"Yup." Pikachu said, shrugged.

"What a roadhog." Kirby snorted.

Elsewhere, Needles Kane is on the side of the street prepared to eat an ice cream cone.

 _Needles: Ahh, (sniffs it) it's perfect!_

The Joker drives his vehicle up to Needles and snatches his cone.

 _Joker: Yoink! *Joker drives off laughing which infuriates Needles* Sigh, like taking candy from a baby._

"Uh-oh." Was Lucas's response.

"Bad move, dude." Popo said, looking like something scares.

Now Needles vows revenge and gets in the Sweet Tooth and catches up to the Clown Prince of Crime. He rear ends Joker causing the villain to spill the ice cream. Joker starts spinning as he faces his opponent.

Who will be the true king of clown of nightmares?

 **FIGHT!**

They both turn a corner and bump into each other. Joker opens the hatch of the Jokermobile and takes out his tommy gun.

 _Joker: Let's get wild!_

Joker unleashes a barrage of bullets which bounce of the Sweet Tooth.

"Looks like Bullets don't work." Pit said, seeing the action.

"Since the Sweet Tooth is like a tank, shooting it with actual bullet won't have any affect on it." Palutena informed him.

"Oh boy, that can't be good." Young Link muttered.

From Needles responds, he begins to fight back by activating his Gatling guns as Joker goes back in the Jokermobile and the bullets are deflected.

 _Needles: You're road kill! ROAD KILL! YOU HEAR ME!?_

"...Woah…" was Ness, Villager, and Phosphora's response while eye widen.

"Scary…" Lucas, Junior and Pichu both said in the same time.

The Sweet Tooth then bumps in the Jokermobile and causes it to spin around. Joker observes the various buttons in his cockpit.

 _Joker: Ooh, so many buttons! Eeny, meeny, miney... all of them!_

Joker presses them randomly and laughs as multiple weapons fire at the Sweet Tooth.

"So much for the all-out assault missile attack." Sonic grunted.

"Yeah, now that's a big problem." Yoshi mumbled.

He then sees a large middle button that's red with a yellow lightning bolt.

 _Joker: Hmm, what's this one do? *pushes it* Boop!_

It causes the Jokermobile to boost hard and speed past the Sweet Tooth.

"Well, at least we know what the button does." Pikachu said, surprised.

"Yeah, it goes in super speed." Sonic guessed.

"Really fast speed if you ask me." Ness added.

He then launches off the ramp of a DBX truck.

"Hey, look! It's DBX!" Kirby said, noticing it.

"Oh yeah, it is." Ness said, noticing it too.

"Yeah, me too." Lucas said, seeing it as well.

"Isn't that Boomstick's show?" Jigglypuff asked them.

"Yep, it is." Kirby answered.

"And I'm guessing you guys watch it, right?" Viridi asked, while narrowing his eyes on them.

"Well, yeah. We get to see fights with different people, along One Minute Melee." Pit answered.

"One Minute Melee?" Palutena said, raising her brow.

"I'll tell you guys about it later." Pit said, sheepishly.

 _Joker: BEST BUTTON EVER!_

The Sweet Tooth launches the clown head homing missile, which takes down the Jokermobile in the air and causes it and Joker to crash into a building. Joker gets out from the car and coughs up blood.

 **(*Cues: Blood Bag - Mad Max: Fury Road*)**

 _Joker: Really? Can't just let a guy have his fun..._

"Nope." Kirby, Ness, Lucas and Pikachu said in unison.

Needles stops the Sweet Tooth and switches gears as he prepares to charge at his opponent. Joker gets up and prepares himself.

 _Joker: Okay okay, let's go!_

 _Needles: Here I come, scrawny!_

In an homage to The Dark Knight, Joker stands his ground as the Sweet Tooth charges at him. He starts taunting his opponent:

 _Joker: All right let's see it! Come and get it, tough guy! *The Sweet Tooth continues speeding forward* You miserable excuse for a clown! Come on! *Needles prepares to hit his target* Come on!_

"Is taunting Kane really the best way to get his attention while he drives in to kill you?" Viridi said, looking displeased.

"No, but it is hilarious… in a bad way." Ness said, couldn't help but chuckle.

Joker pulls out a ridiculously long barreled pistol and shoots it at the Sweet Tooth's tire, taking it out and causing Needles to lose control. As he's spinning wildly, Joker takes the opportunity and leaps in the ice cream truck.

"He jumped in!" Kirby said in surprise.

"What's he gonna do now?" Pit muttered.

 _Joker: Oooh excuse me! I want to drive!_

Joker and Needles fight over the steering wheel and crash into multiple vehicles. Joker stops when the flames on Needles's head burns his hand.

 _Joker: Let me put that out for you!_

Joker sprays his acid flower in Needles's face while laughing, causing the car to go even more out of control.

Some of the Smashers into a small giggle fit when seeing that happen.

 _Needles: *regains his sight* Shut up and you motherf-_

Joker interrupts him by electrocuting his hand with his joy buzzer, electrocuting the masked clown.

Some of the Smashers winced at this, while the others either chuckled or giggle at that action

 _Needles: *once again survives the attack* Get out!_

Needles kicks Joker out of his vehicle and onto the sidewalk.

 _Joker: Ow! My spleen!_

Needles stops the car.

 _Joker: Can't take a joke, can you, big guy?_

The Sweet Tooth transforms into the Sweet Bot right in front of The Joker's face, baffling even him.

 _Joker: Okay... *Points to the Sweet Bot* THAT'S funny._

This made the Smashers, except Palutena and Bayonetta, face-faulted and facepalmed.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!" Ness, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Lucas and Toon Link yelled in anger.

The Sweet Bot swats Joker and knocks him a large portion across the city, eventually crashing into a shopping mall.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt." Pikachu winced.

"I wonder if he survive that." Kirby asked in wonder.

The mech flies to catch up as Joker finds himself impaled on a metal pole in some of the rubble he just caused.

"I say, that's a no." Phosphora cringed.

"Hehe. What a fallen end for the clown prince." Bayonetta said in a monotone tone.

He laughs and coughs in pain as the Sweet Bot slowly walks up to finish the job.

 **(*Cues: Immortan's Citadel - Mad Max: Fury Road*)**

 _Joker: Okay... let's, let's talk about this. Killing someone from inside a tin can? That's no fun! *See the Sweet Bot stopped* The cold of their skin... The blankness of their eyes... The reveal, of who they really are... So much better when you savor all the little emotions..._

"Whoa, that's deep…" Pit said, suddenly.

"Very deep…" Kirby said, slowly.

"Kind of dark though." Toon Link, slightly.

"..." Everyone else didn't respond.

Needles exits the Sweet Bot, taken in by Joker's words. He prepares his machete and starts dragging it as he walks towards the crippled clown.

 _Joker:...right?_

 _Needles: Right… *Lift Joker off of the pole and holds him by the neck to stare into his eyes* I want to see you bleed... I want to watch you die..._

"Okay, that is scary." Pichu said, shivering.

"What can the Joker do now?" Yoshi said in question.

 **(*Cues: Spikey Cars - Mad Max: Fury Road*)**

 _Joker: Just... one more lesson, capiche? The best kind of punchline… *chuckles* is the one you don't see coming!_

Joker sprays Needles with his Joker Venom and escapes his grasp.

"What the hell…" Falcon muttered.

"Was that… the Joker Venom?" Lucas said, looking scared.

"I… I think so." Pikachu said, stiffening a bit.

"Oh boy, that can't be good." Pit said, sensing something bad is about to happen.

 _Needles: *drops his machete* Ugh! *grabs his face* What is this!?_

Joker starts laughing, knowing what comes next, as Needles goes back to strangle Joker.

 _Needles: DIE DIE DIE die... hehehe_

 **(*Cues: Immortan - Mad Max: Fury Road*)**

As everyone watch, Needles starts uncontrollably laughing and grabs his face in an attempt to stop. He sees demented visions of his enemy as the toxin takes its toll and eventually kills the driver of Sweet Tooth. Joker continues laughing as the cops arrive to arrest the last clown standing.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the fight, everyone, except Bayonetta, were shocked by this, but then shrug it off as the fighters who voted for Joker clapped slowly for him while some who voted for Needles didn't clapped.

 **(*Cues: Final Confrontation - Batman again*)**

 **Boomstick: Oh come on. It wasn't that funny.**

"It wasn't funny to begin with." Ness grunted.

Wiz: Both clowns were skilled in combat, but Joker's superior tactics and unpredictable weaponry gave him the leg up he needed.

 **Boomstick: When you have a toxic gas so deadly it can take out the entire Justice League, all The Joker needed was one opportunity to use it.**

"Yeah, and the result of it shows either poisonous or make people laugh." Mega Man said, sternly.

Wiz: And despite his lanky frame, The Joker can take a lot of punishment, and he's good enough to survive hand to hand combat with Batman.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he's smart enough to trick Batman and even manipulate the incorruptible Superman into being pawns in his schemes.**

"Again, that is where Injustice was born." Pikachu said in a monotone tone.

"Both heroes fight against each other, for the battle of what's right in the world." Ness added.

"It was a cruel site to see." Yoshi replied.

Wiz: As opposed to Needles, who's mental capacity is limited to just one thing...

 **Boomstick: Murder, murder, and more murder, with a dash of ice cream.**

"Hmm… Ice Cream." Kirby said, dreamily when Boomstick mentioned Ice Cream.

Wiz: The Joker has plenty of experience manipulating the minds of homicidal maniacs. In fact, many people like Needles have wound up in Joker's gang. It was only a matter of time before he made his opportunity to use the Joker Venom.

"Well, he is a manipulator and a skilled strategies." Palutena said, receptively.

"And since the clown is a trickster to anyone, I say he's quite the craziest of all clowns." Bayonetta commented.

"I agree." Ness nodded.

 **Boomstick: Joker wasn't clowning around in this gas of a fight that had us on pins... and needles.**

Kirby, Pikachu and Pit chuckled at that pun, while others groaned.

Wiz: We should really put you on a limit.

 **Boomstick: Aw, come on, Wiz. Those puns were Sweet.**

This made Kirby, Pikachu and Pit chuckled more at that second pun while the others groaned again.

Wiz: (annoyed) The winner is The Joker.

 _Joker: *sighs* Well, that was fun. Who's for Chinese?_

Everyone started clapping for that battle, even though it's a battle between two evil clowns, but it is okay fight.

Now, onto the next new preview for a new episode...

 **Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE…**

In this scene, they see an unknown laboratory where a group of scientist were found near a large tube.

 _Scientist: We dreamed of creating the World's Strongest Pokemon…_

Next, they see more scientist doing more work.

 _Scientist: And we succeeded._

And in this next scene, they see a familiar Pokemon appearing on screen, floating down.

"Wait a minute… is that…" Pit began.

"Mewtwo…?!" Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff and Kirby said in the same time while looking shock.

Mewtwo: Do not attempt to defy me!

And then, various scene of the Genetic Pokémon, Mewtwo, fighting in battle and has dark ball surrounding him and him destroying the lab, showing him in his intimidating appearance and the name for **Mewtwo** appear.

"Whoa, now it's Mewtwo's turn to be in Death Battle!" Kirby said in shock.

"I can't believe it either." Pikachu said, surprised.

"Man, I wonder what he, Red and the other Pokemon would react if they're gonna see this episode." Yoshi said in wonder.

"Did someone say my name?" A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the source of that voice.

* * *

 **Not bad huh? Looks like some of these Smashers are gonna have nightmare from those two clowns. Coming up next is the battle between two Ultimate Lifeforms, starring Mewtwo. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	65. Episode 63 - Mewtwo VS Shadow

**Hey guys! Superstar here for the next episode for Death Battle. Now, some of you maybe wondering why I'm uploading this on a Monday afternoon. That simply, it's because I'm at work right now and I'm working this on a Work computer, probably on my lunch break. And another reason why I'm doing is because I didn't have to finish at home because I was working on other things overnight and I was kind of distracted by other things like Youtube, TV and, uh, family matters. So, here it is, the next episode/chapter of Death Battle. And once again, I did some changes to this chapter just like the other two episode so try not to say something "unexpected" okay? Thanks! Enjoy**

 **Oh, and here's the Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Pokemon all belong to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, HAL Laboratory, Satoshi Tajiri and Gamefreak.**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog and their games all belong to Sega.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks Belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 63 - Mewtwo VS Shadow**

 _Previously…_

"Whoa, now it's Mewtwo's turn to be in Death Battle!" Kirby said in shock.

"I can't believe it either." Pikachu said, surprised.

"Man, I wonder what he, Red and the other Pokemon would react if they're gonna see this episode." Yoshi said in wonder.

"Did someone say my name?" A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the source of that voice.

* * *

Everyone looked and found Red appearing from the room.

"Oh hi Red!" Kirby said, greeting him.

"What are you doing here?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual boredom that happens to a lot of fighters, and the part where you take breaks." Red said, simply. "And then, I notice you guys are still watching Death Battle, I decided to come here."

'Well, since you're here, I guess you and your Pokemon can come here and enjoy yourselves, right?" Pikachu asked, simply.

"Yup, that's exactly what I've thinking." Red said, as he pulls out three Poke Balls and summoned Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard.

"Hi guys!" Kirby greets them.

"Hey Kirby!" Red's Pokemon greets him back.

"Well, with that done, let's just-" Pit said, but being interrupted.

"Can we also join?" A familiar voice called out behind them.

Everyone turned around and see only Mewtwo, Lucario and Greninja in the room behind.

"Mewtwo!?" Pikachu said in shock.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Red said with a smirk.

"And he brought Lucario and Greninja." Jigglypuff said, seeing the Frog Ninja and Aura User Pokemons.

"Why are you three here?" Virid said in question.

"We just finish training, and figured that we went in to see you guys." Lucario said in response.

"That is until Mewtwo appear before us, telling us something special and surprising happening in here." Greninja finishes.

"Hmph. Well, that saying something coming a dog who controls aura and lives in the Sinnoh Region and shown some cold exterior." Mewtwo said, making a cunting remark on Lucario, who looked very pissed at him.

Ness sweatdropped at this action. 'And just like that, those two still hate each other...'

'And then some…' Viridi thought.

'You two do know I can hear the both of you in your minds, right?' Mewtwo spoke to them telepathically.

'D'oh!' Ness grunted in his mind.

'Dang it!' Viridi grunted in her mind.

"Well, before those two are gonna kill each other," Pikachu spoke up. "can we watch this new episode now?"

"Way ahead of ya!" Kirby said as he places the next disc for the next episode and hit the play button while everyone took their seats.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: With Death Battle, our combatants are always extraordinary in one way or another, whether they're a superhero or a plumber.

"I get the superhero one, but the plumber one goes to Mario and Luigi." Pit said, simply.

"Yeah, and each combatant has their potential when facing each other in multiple battles." Palutena stated.

"And also, a lot of fighters like to have a thing for stuff that'll show a tendency for whose the best through their analyses of wins." Viridi added.

"Yeah, and that's something." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: But these two are literally built to show up the rest of their kind. Mewtwo, the Genetically Engineered Pokémon...**

Wiz: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

This surprises Red and the Pokemon, along with Sonic, minus Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu and once again Mewtwo. "What the-?!"

"I know, right? I was surprised too when this episode!" Pikachu said, looking perplexed.

"Whoa, for the Pokemon of legends, I never would expect that you are taking this very chance in this battle." Bayonetta said, looking at Mewtwo.

"And I'm surprise that Shadow is coming back for the second time." Sonic said in a low and surprise tone.

"Neither do I, but I guess he wanted to win this fight after losing to Vegeta." Kirby said, nicely.

"Let's just hope he wins this one." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle.

* * *

In this scene, we see a group of scientist in an underground lab.

 **(*Cues: Mewtwo Strikes Back - That Which Has Life*)**

Wiz: Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Dr. Fuji was working to create a brand new life form which would change the world.

 **Boomstick: That's great and all, but he had something else in mind.**

"Yeah, I did remember him talking about that." Red said, remembers the notes and life story of Dr. Fuji.

"Hmph. If you ask me, he's wasting his time working on stuff like that, and start working something that doesn't involve interfering the balance of nature." Viridi said, sternly.

"Humans do sometimes like to do some experiments that involves creating brand new life of anything they discover." Palutena said. "It's sort of like one of their big hobbies for them."

"Yeah, a really big dumb one." Viridi retorted.

"..." Mewtwo didn't respond, for he continues watch the show and he hears the name 'Dr. Fuji' being mentioned.

Wiz: Fuji hoped his experiments would help him discover a way to resurrect the person he cherished most: his deceased daughter, Amber.

"Aww." Jigglypuff and Nana gestured.

"Well, there's one of those reason." Ness muttered.

"I didn't even know Mr. Fuji even had a daughter." Red said, sadly.

"Keyword being 'Had'." Viridi said, firmly.

"Hm…" Mewtwo looks at the screen closely as he sees the girl in a small dress. 'That girl…' He thought.

 **Boomstick: With unlimited resources funded by mob money, he figured out how to clone his daughter's...ball of...consciousness. Because science.**

"So then, I guess Dr. Fuji was working for Team Rocket who uses Pokemon to sell for profit." Falcon said, grunting.

"Yeah, and I guess I know why he works for them in the first place and left them for good." Red said, firmly.

"Yeah, those freaky Rocket bastards." Charizard growled, angrily.

"What a couple of jerk." Pikachu growls.

"..." Mewtwo looked at them in disgust.

Wiz: But before he could finish, he had to create the most powerful Pokemon, a clone of the legendary Mew.

 **Boomstick: And he named him...Mewtwo.**

From that image, they see a small version of the Legendary Pokemon.

 **Mewtwo**

"That we know about." Pit said, already know the origin of Mewtwo.

"Those scientist have no idea what the consequences they are committing." Viridi said, not looking to happy.

"If those guys in the lab coats are attempting to create something from a Pokemon that is legendary, then I don't see the problem why creating Mewtwo is bad," Junior said, then looks at Mewtwo. "Uh, no offense."

"Some taken." Mewtwo grunted.

Wiz: Yeah, Fuji wasn't very creative when it comes to naming, but when you can create a new life form with nothing but a fossilized eyelash **(Pit: Huh? An Eyelash?) (Palutena: They needed a strain of DNA of Mew in order to create Mewtwo.) (Viridi: Tch. Typical humans.)** , you know you're a master of genetic engineering, a field I'd love to get more experience in myself.

 **Boomstick: Told you a thousand times, Wiz; you're not gonna alter my DNA!**

Wiz: (chuckles nervously) Wh-What are you talking about? I would never do that.

 **Boomstick: Always watching, Wiz. Always.**

Everyone chuckled slightly as they imagine Wiz trying to alter Boomsticks's DNA which would be great, and yet at the same time, disturbing.

Wiz: Growing up in a test tube, Mewtwo's only companions were Fuji's other test subjects **(Ness: And by that, he means the clones of the three starters of Kanto) (Yoshi: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.) (Viridi: Oh goody, more clones.)** , including Amber herself, through some sort of psychic link.

Mewtwo, for some odd reason, has somewhat an odd feeling that he seen this before, but however, he has no memory of seeing him and the girl that call 'Amber', along with the cloned starters of Kanto, but he somehow has some kind of psychic connection between her and him in his mind and he wants to know why.

 **Boomstick: Amber taught Mewtwo about the sun, the moon, tears, and you know, life stuff. Oh, and also death, when she died for good right in front of him.**

"WHAT?!" Jigglypuff, Nana, and Phosphora shouted in shock.

"Maybe there's a reason why." Pikachu said, softly.

"Either she reached the level of her creation or her cloning wasn't very perfect." Ness said, doubtfully.

"Either one is fine." Palutena said in somewhat of a sad and calm tone.

"Told ya." Viridi snorted.

Mewtwo didn't responded. After hearing the word 'death', he didn't show any emotions that involves losing a forgotten and unrecognizable friend he may or may not remember in his own memory, though seeing her death before saying her goodbye is something made an emotion he express: sadness.

Wiz: Worrying this may be too mentally traumatic for the still infant Mewtwo, Dr. Fuji's team erased all memory of her. Unfortunately, this left Mewtwo with a feeling of loss and confusion and no memories to explain why.

"That would example why he always wondering around the world, searching for answers and seek a powerful purpose in the world." Ness muttered.

"Yeah, though, seeing how his memories were erased when he's still an infant it's kind of a good thing when Fuji's cloned daughter died." Kirby uttered.

"I don't know guys, I feel like Mewtwo did a good job erasing his memories otherwise things could've been ugly." Red whispered.

"Yeah, real ugly." Pikachu whispered also.

But unknown to them, Mewtwo overheard them, but didn't say anything, knowing that he's right about one thing; memory erasing. With what Wiz said, Mewtwo has a hard a time to understand why the scientist erase his memories of Amber and everything she taught him about life. For something like that, he needs answers.

 **(*Cues: Mewtwo Strikes Back - Cross the Stormy Sea*)**

 **Boomstick: With nothing else to do, Mewtwo decided to take out all his aggression on all of humanity. Then he turned some stupid kid into stone** (Pikachu: Hey, don't speak about Ash like that.) **, a bunch of Pokémon cried, and Mewtwo figured out humans aren't so bad after all.**

"Well, that's one way of putting that he stop Pokemon from fighting each other." Pikachu muttered.

"Gee, did you really made all those Pokemon against each other?" Red said, looking at Mewtwo and showing some concern.

"Yes," Mewtwo said in response. "but it was a very long time ago, and I was an arrogant Pokemon back then, but I've changed my ways."

"That's good to hear." Palutena said, softly.

"Not every living thing are bad, just people who brings ignorants throughout the world." Viridi said, smirking.

"I thank you for your kind words Goddess of Nature." Mewtwo responded.

"It was nothing." Viridi replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'07" | 200.6 cm**

 **Weight: 269 lbs | 122kg**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Abilities**

 **\- Pressure: Forces foes to exert more energy**

 **\- Unnerve: Stops foes from eating**

 **Birthday: February 6**

 **Cloned from Mew's DNA**

 **Enjoys racing bird Pokémon**

 **Appears on real world currency**

* * *

Wiz: Mewtwo is one of the most powerful Psychic type Pokémon, defeating its foes with the power of its mind.

"Yeah, we already know that when we fought him." Pit said, sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. He was so good with Psychic powers he nearly unstoppable." Kirby said, shivering of the thoughts of Mewtwo winning fights were OP.

"Yeah, he's good." Sonic said, stiffening.

This made Mewtwo chuckling.

 **Boomstick: Hey, wait a minute. You keep calling him "it." Is Mewtwo a guy or a girl?**

Wiz: Well, neither. Technically, it's genderless.

 **Boomstick: Oh.**

"Kinda like most other Pokemon that are also Genderless." Pit said, knowing that from the Pokemon guidebook.

"You make like Voltorb or Genesect?" Kirby asked.

"Exactly." Mega Man answered.

"Though you guys have been treating as a male, so I don't see the problem with that." Mewtwo said, simply.

"That's true." Sonic replied, while nodding.

 **Boomstick: How does it bang?**

This made Mewtwo twitched as he and the rest saw Mewtwo "rubbing" against each other.

"Oh my god!" Pikachu exclaimed, while covering by his and Pichu's eyes.

"TMI!" Pit exclaimed, also covering his eyes.

"Oh dear." Phosphora said, while covering Young's and Toon's eyes.

"GAH BOOMSTICK!" Ness shouted, while covering his eyes.

"Aw Gross!" Kirby, Junior, the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Pac-man, and Yoshi yelled, shielding their eyes from what they see.

"Well, this is awkward." Bayonetta said, giggling in amusing.

"Indeed, it is." Palutena said as she, Sonic, Viridi, Captain Falcon and Dark Pit tried their best to look away.

Wiz: It doesn't.

"Heh. I seen worst." Junior commented.

 **Boomstick: Bummer. Well, one thing's for sure, it's got balls...**

Wiz and Ness: Uh…

* * *

 **MOVESET**

 **Psychic**

 **Psycho Cut**

 **Shadow Ball**

 **Counter**

 **Recover**

 **\- Heals 50% of maximum health**

 **Psystrike**

 **\- Aura Sphere (This surprises Lucario and made Mewtwo smirk at his reaction.)**

 **Hyper Beam**

 **\- Requires a brief rest after use**

 **Recover**

 **\- Heals 50% of maximum health**

 **Power Swap and Guard Swap**

 **\- Swaps offense & defense stats with foe**

 **Disable**

 **\- Renders one of the foe's moves unusable**

 **Safeguard**

 **\- Prevents status ailments**

 **Psych Up**

 **\- Copies and changes made to opponent's stats.**

 **Barrier**

 **\- Increases defense**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Of ghost energy that blow holes in stadiums!** (Pit: That's his way of saying he used a Shadow Ball attack.) **Add an onslaught of undodgeable stars** (Kirby: That would be his Swift attack.) **, multiple types of defensive shields** (Ness: Safeguard, Guard Swap **,** and Barrier.) **and a healing ability for when those shields don't quite cut it.**

"And would be Recover." Red said, remembering the move he and Charizard first encounter him.

Wiz: Alongside it's other abilities, Mewtwo's favorite move is Psychic, a powerful form of telekinesis. With it, Mewtwo can effortlessly send enemies as heavy as a five hundred pound Onix flying through the air.

"Yikes, now that's some sound force." Young Link said in shock.

"Even a Rhyhorn or a Golem are nothing by blocks compare to Onix when using Psychic." Red said, stunned.

"My Psychic powers are far beyond of a normal Psychic-Type Pokemon." Mewtwo stated. "That is why most Pokemon fear me and my power from the very beginning when I was created."

"I see." Sonic said, shivering a bit.

"Note to self: Never mess with Mewtwo." Mega Man noted.

 **Boomstick: He can even make himself fly like a Zubat outta hell.**

Wiz: Also, it can augment it's melee combat with psychic energy, or occasionally a massive spoon.

 **Boomstick: Would you say he sometimes...spoons his enemies?**

Everyone, except Mewtwo, couldn't help chuckle at the pun until they see Mewtwo wielding a spoon and used it to strike down Deoxys while using his Psychic powers.

Wiz: No, nothing about Mewtwo is cuddly **(Pikachu: Nope)**. Especially when it uses Hyper Beam or Psystrike, attacks so strong, they can incapacitate the toughest of Pokémon in a single hit.

"Even a Garchomp, a Metagross, a Tyranitar or a Rayquaza?" Pit asked in shock.

"Precisely." Mewtwo answered.

"Whoa, you really are the World's Strongest Pokemon." Toon Link said, amazed.

"Thank you." Replied the Genetic Pokemon.

 **Boomstick: And when trouble comes a knockin', Mewtwo answers the door with a badass Mega Evolution.**

With that said, they see Mewtwo flying above the air where he puts his hands together and begin to transform into his Y form of Mega Evolution. In this form, he's smaller and lighter, and as a result, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, the Genetic Pokemon grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of his head that is similar to his previous form's tail. On his head, he has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of his head, with empty space inside. He's eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on his hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on his chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two.

It was a surprise that the Smashers saw Mewtwo in his Mega Evolve Y Form, even when used his Final Smash attack, he's super power abilities are limitless when it comes to Smash Battles. Heck, even Lucario has a hard time fighting Mewtwo and their rivalry shows no bounds and, along their Mega Evolved Forms, they seem to be tough as nail. That almost amuse Lucario.

 **(*Cues: Mewtwo Strikes Back - Real and Copy! Which are the Strongest?*)**

Wiz: Mewtwo is one of the few Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving without the assistance of a trainer.

* * *

 **MEGA MEWTWO Y**

 **Height: 4'11" | 150 cm**

 **Weight: 72.8 lbs | 33 kg**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **New Ability: Insomnia**

 **Prevents affliction by Sleep and Yawn**

 **Increases attack, special attack, special defense & speed.**

* * *

Wiz: As Mega Mewtwo Y, it gains enormous boosts in strength, defense, and speed.

"Whoa, that's a lot of stats boosts." Pit said, surprised.

"Even with Mega Evolution." Red said, amazed.

"You're quite good Mewtwo." Pichu said with a smile.

"Why thank you, little one." Mewtwo said in response.

 **Boomstick: Making Mewtwo powerful enough to fly into space while carrying a robot bug monster.**

"Uh, I think he's referring to Genesect." Kirby said, remembering one of the Ancient Pokemon from the Unova Region.

"Well, they were created three hundred million years ago, so they're known to be Legendary." Ness said, pointed out.

"Indeed." Mewtwo replied.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Mega Mewtwo Y**

 **Earth's Escape Velocity**

 **25,020 mph**

 **40,270 km/k**

* * *

Wiz: Fast enough to breach escape velocity, over twenty five thousand miles per hour, over thirty two times the speed of sound.

 **Boomstick: So, really, really fast.**

"Yup/Uh-huh/Yep/Sounds about right!" Ness, Mega Man, Red and Viridi said in different responses.

"Man, you go awfully fast, even with going up to space." Junior said, stunned.

"Oh, do to see how I go with you aboard?" Mewtwo said, with his aura surrounding him and a smirk.

This got him scared and made him right what happened the last time he was launched upward to space. "Oh no, I'm good." He gestured.

"Hehe. Though so." He said in a teasing manner.

Wiz: Mewtwo is so skilled in its psychic prowess, it can wipe specific memories from dozens of people at once.

"You can do that?!" Pit said in shell-shock.

"Correct. If either one of the humans remembers the events that involves me it and tells everyone in the world about me and/or other stuff that happened in the world, I just simply use my psychic powers to wipe the minds and memory of those who knows my existences and the other cloned Pokemon." Mewtwo explained.

"Oh…" Pit said, looked a little scared for a second. "O...kay."

"Well, that explains a lot." Kirby muttered.

"Want to me to show you?" Mewtwo said, preparing himself for a demonstration.

"No!/We're good!/Nuh-Uh!/I don't thinks so!/Some other time!" Most of the Smashers responded, quickly.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Flew in space (Mewtwo smiled at the achievement.)**

 **Tanked Fire Blast from Red's Charizard (This made Mewtwo grunted in irritation while Red and Charizard smile with pride.)**

 **Defeated Deoxys, Articuno, & Giovanni (Mewtwo remembers his encounters with the two Legendary Pokemon and the Leader of the criminal organization.)**

 **Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun**

 **Created a planet-destroying storm (Mewtwo remembers using it like a giant ball of dark energy.)**

 **Teleported a 92 billion gallon lake (Mewtwo remembers that incase human attempts to invade that "similar" lake and turn it into an island.)**

 **Caught Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam**

 **Erased dozens of memories at once (This surprises the Other Smashers, except Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi and Kirby.)**

 **Sliced a building in half with a spoon**

* * *

 **Boomstick: On top of all that, it can survive a massive amount of abuse, like the time it got double impaled by an alien Pokémon's tentacles. Shouldn't they censor that?**

"I don't think so." Ness said in response.

"Sheesh, who would've thought that you get stabbed by Deoxys." Lucario said, smirking. "So much for being the World's Strongest."

"Yeah, you literally hadn't coming when getting by stabbed. How lame! Hahahaha!" Junior said, while laughing at him.

Again, just like before, that made Mewtwo furious. And, from the last episode, within his dark and fury stage, Mewtwo's eyes glow light blue as the small Koopa becomes surrounded by a light blue and Mewtwo can control his body. And with that, he sent Bowser Jr. straight to right and to the wall, which broke through and slam to another wall, crashing into it, giving him direct pain behind his shell covered back. Everyone were little creeped out by this. Mewtwo stared at them darkly. "Anyone else?" He said with venom in his voice.

They shook their head 'no' quickly. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He muttered.

Wiz: It effortlessly defeated most of the Pokémon Champion's team, including a legendary Articuno **(Red: Oh yeah, I remember that defeat most of my team and Articuno.) (Mewtwo: Yes, I remember, I was there.)**. It also teleported an entire crater lake from the top of Mt. Quena.

"Probably, to keep him away from the human, right?" Pikachu said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Exactly." Mewtwo answer.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Mt. Quena = Lake Quilotoa**

 **385,000,000 tons**

 **103,569,921,576 gallons**

 **392,054,801,600 litters**

* * *

Wiz: This lake is comparable to a similar body of water in the real world, Lake Quilotoa, which holds over 385 million tons of water.

 **Boomstick: Wow, that's almost enough power to lift my ex-wife on buffet day.**

Ness facepalmed. "Seriously, again with the ex-wife thing." He complained.

Jigglypuff, Nana, Phosphora, Viridi and Palutena growled for mentioning it.

Wiz: Being a psychic Pokemon, Mewtwo is naturally weak to bug, ghost, and dark type damage. Strange Dr. Fuji didn't pull that code out of his DNA, but whatever.

"Oh yeah, since Mewtwo is a Psychic-Type, most normal Psychic-Types are weak against to Bug-, Ghost- and Dark-Types, meaning they'll giving them massive damage." Pit informed.

"But since Mewtwo is a master of Psychic-Type moves, Pokemon with those said types could easily beat them with ease." Palutena stated.

"Whoa, he's quite OP." Sonic said, stunned.

 **Boomstick: Hey, you gotta have some sort of failsafe when your making the world's most powerful Pokémon.**

Wiz: Ah, yes, the ultimate failsafe against the most powerful psychic Pokemon...bugs!

Some of the Smashers chuckle and laugh at an scene with Caterpie where its staring at a little Red-haired girl, who Pikachu recognizes her as Misty.

 **Boomstick: Oh God, it's a Caterpie! Get it away, its ooky!**

And now, most of them, including Junior returned from that sudden crash, starting laughing at Boomstick and his fear of bugs, kinda similar to Misty's.

Now on the last scene, we see Mewtwo (in Armor Form) looking pretty angerily when facing Giovanni.

 _Mewtwo: I was not born a Pokémon, I was created, and my creators have used and betrayed me, so I stand alone!_

Giovanni then runs away as Mewtwo causes a massive explosion that destroys the facility he's being held in.

Seen that he was created by the Legendary Mew, Mewtwo was known to an OP Pokemon with high percentage of power, speed and strength. And as for his Mega Evolve form, he's quite a powerful despite him being created by scientist like Dr. Fuji. For Red, he sees him as the most Powerful Pokemon in his own Pokemon World, for Lucario, his rivalry with him is unlimited for multiple from fights, for Viridi, she sees him as a lost soul trying to find the true source of life in the world, and for rest of them, they sees him and a great Pokemon battler, but felt sorry for him for a troubling past. Mewtwo understands their burdens towards but shrug it off saying that he doesn't any praise or sympathy from them. They understood that much.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene, we see a familiar old scientist, being held up in prison.

 **(*Cues: Determination - Shadow the Hedgehog*)**

Wiz: Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Professor Gerald Robotnik, the grandfather of Sonic's forever-balding nemesis **(Sonic: Dr. Eggman.)** , worked to create a new life form which would change the world.

 **Boomstick: It was called...Project Shadow, a covert government operation to discover the secret to immortality. Besides, y'know, like diet and exercise, 'cause fuck that!**

"Yeah, Eggman's grandpa used to do that until the federal government agency named G.U.N shut down the project for good because they thought it was an evil project." Sonic explained.

"Tch. Typical humans." Viridi snorted.

"But there is also another reason why he did that project to begin with." Palutena said.

"Which is?" Viridi said, while narrowing his eyes at her.

Wiz: In Professor Gerald's case, specifically for his granddaughter Maria, who was dying as a result of Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome.

"Oh right, the unknown disease that Maria was diagnosis with." Pit said, sadly.

"If those humans are known that they're creating something that makes a cure, they could have something that doesn't involved the government's notice." Viridi said, grunted.

"Well, something's weren't meant to be when it comes to dangerous projects." Bayonetta said, blissfully.

"Yeah, and we thank G.U.N for that." Sonic snorted.

 **Boomstick: Now that I think about it, "Project Shadow" is a pretty scary name for a program that's all about curing diseases and saving humanity.**

Wiz: Maybe it has something to do with the program's secret packed with a hive mind alien race called the Black Arms...perhaps.

Wiz wasn't kidding. They see Professor Gerald talking to one of the aliens of the Black Arms, who Sonic recognize him as Black Doom, the leader of alien race.

"Dang, he wasn't kidding. The Professor did made a pact with the Black Arms." Mega Man said, stunned.

"He did, he sacrificed everything he worked and care about for Black Doom just to created Shadow for their plans, starting with Black Comet." Sonic stated, sternly.

"That's terrible." Jigglypuff gasped in shock.

"Man, those aliens are no joke." Pit said in a monotone tone.

"I agree." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Okay...so what do you get when you take immortality, the cure of all diseases, aliens, and put them all together to make the Ultimate Lifeform?**

While they started to think and probably guess what it is, they saw the three scene of a man putting three ingredients in a bowl, they couldn't help but giggle at that see how that coming a cartoon intro.

 **Boomstick: You get... a hedgehog.**

From his appearance, they saw the black hedgehog in a test tube.

 **Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **(*Cues: Shadow the Hedgehog - E.G.G.M.A.N REMIX*)**

Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog was the first step toward a perfect future. And during his time in Gerald's space laboratory, Shadow and Maria grew very close.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3' 3"|100cm**

 **Weight: 77.2lbs|35kg**

 **Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform**

 **Possesses Black Arms DNA**

 **Agent of G.U.N.'s Team Dark (Sonic whistled.)**

 **Officially likes "nothing"**

 **Ambidextrous**

 **Somehow often mistaken for Sonic (Sonic was not about that.)**

 **Edgelord**

* * *

"Man, those two are close." Pikachu said, seeing Shadow and Maria appear to show a special kind of bond.

"Very close if you ask me." Sonic added.

"Though their closeness didn't last long." Ness said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Phosphora asked.

Before anyone could respond, Boomstick begins to speak.

 **Boomstick: Until they were separated by a bullet.**

They watched as they both Shadow and Mario desperately running down a corridor of the Space Colony ARK before turning back to see a squad of G.U.N soldiers stop upon reaching a doorway some distance behind her, all of them equipped with various firearms such as an assault rifle, sub-machine guns, and a pistol. Maria turns to look helplessly at Shadow (POV style) next to her. Then the lead GUN soldier raises his pistol, takes aim, and shoots her. The screen goes white the split-second the gunshot is heard.

 _Shadow: Maria!_

"Whoa, that is just... whoa." Viridi said, couldn't the right words for this.

"I still can't they do that?!" Kirby said in shell-shock.

Sonic just simply shook his head in disbelief and disappointed from what he just witness. Ness, Mega Man, Pikachu and Toon Link gritted their teeth at the bastard who shot Maria.

 **Boomstick: Turns out the governments of the world weren't too fond of all the evil alien business, so they stormed the place, captured Shadow, and killed Maria right in front of him.**

Everyone watched as they saw Maria just after she had been fatally shot by one of the G.U.N. soldiers.

 _Shadow: Maria!_

 _Maria: Please, Shadow... I need your help! Everyone's fate depends on... YOU!_

 _Shadow: Maria!_

Shadow's escape pod is jettisoned from the ARK and plummets towards Earth.

"And that's why Shadow was sealed in the G.U.N Prison Island." Sonic stated. "And if I recall correct, Dr. Eggman released him from the base and attempts a global takeover with the Space Colony Ark."

 **Boomstick: Fifty years later, Shadow escaped, and decided to take his revenge by just killing everyone!**

Everyone looked as a scene change where Shadow stands on a high suspension bridge, overlooking the swarming police units below.

 _Shadow: Maria... I still remember what I promised you... For all the people of this planet... I promise you... REVENGE!_

"That explains why he's such a jerk." Kirby said.

"That is until he has a change of heart." Sonic added.

 **Boomstick: Until he remembered Maria's last words were pretty much 'Don't be a dick!', so he changed his mind.**

In the next scene, they see Maria being put to rest for her death as she looks Shadow one last time.

 _Maria: Shadow... I beg of you... please, do it for me... for a better future…_

 _Shadow: Maria!_

 _Maria: for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog._

"Thinking back on what Maria actually said to Shadow, Shadow decided to turn to the side of good and helped us through numerous sets of battles." Sonic explains.

"But, he suddenly choice the life of an Anti-Hero because he like to do thing his own way." Mega Man added.

"Though, I won't be surprised that Shadow can handle things for his and others' sake." Pit said, a little impressed.

"Yeah, I got that feeling." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Now on the side of good, Shadow dedicated himself to protecting the world from the forces of evil.

 **Boomstick: Turns out, fighting the bad guys isn't too hard when you've got super strength, super speed, helped along by some awesome rocket shoes, and a bucket of deadly Chaos Powers.**

"Chaos Power? Don't you mean Chaos Force?" Pit said in confusion.

"Yep." Ness answered.

"Did they just change it up or something?" Asked the angel.

"Probably, I mean, it has the word 'Chaos'." Replied the Goddess of Nature.

* * *

 **POWERS & ARSENAL**

 **Hover Boots**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Super Speed**

 **Heightened Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Chaos Powers**

 **\- Chaos Control (Everyone knew that as Shadow's signature.)**

 **\- Chaos Spear**

 **\- Chaos Blast (Kirby is scared by that attack.)**

 **\- Spear of Light**

 **\- Shadow Heal**

* * *

Wiz: By channeling the potentially unlimited power of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can enhance physical attacks, heal over time, and strike with powerful energy blasts, and with the power of Chaos Control, he can warp through space and distort time, slowing it down to a crawl, or with enough power, freezing it completely.

"Yup, those are Shadow's abilities all right." Sonic said with smile.

"I'm great that he's good at combat and good with that Chaos Energy, but the heal thing?" Pit said, confused.

"Ugh… blame Sonic Battle for that." Ness grunted.

"Agree." Kirby nodded in that agreement.

 **Boomstick: He's got so much power, he can only contain it all with two inhibitor rings around his wrists** (Toon Link: That only restrains him of his full power.) **, unless he gets all seven Chaos Emeralds, which he can use to transform into a Super Saiya...Shadow, Super Shadow, yeah.**

Some of the Smashers started chuckling when Boomstick almost say Super Saiyan, but not until the laughter died as they see Shadow obtaining the seven emeralds that come in colors of green, cyan, blue, red, purple, yellow and white. When all seven come in contact, Shadow turns into his super mode just like the one in his teaser; he's grayish gold and surrounded by a golden aura.

"Yup, there is it! Shadow's Super Form." Sonic said, smirking.

"Super Shadow!" Kirby said with excitement.

 **Boomstick: As Super Shadow, he is completely invulnerable, can move at the speed of light, and has unlimited access to the power of the Chaos Emeralds.**

* * *

 **SUPER SHADOW**

 **Massive Power Increase**

 **Unlimited Chaos Powers**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Endurance**

 **Supposedly Invincible**

 **Form duration limited by time**

 **\- Average duration: 50 seconds**

 **Can access full power when Inhibiter Rings are removed**

 **Requires 7 Chaos Emeralds to form**

* * *

Wiz: Enough power to stop the Space Colony ARK's collision with Earth **(Sonic: With my help.)** , and to teleport a giant comet the size of a city.

"That's where Shadow teleport the Black Comet to space and blasted with the Eclipse Cannon." Sonic informed him.

"Good riddance. Those aliens are a bunch of creeps." Viridi said, grunting.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Black Comet**

 **915,000,000**

 **830, 074, 037**

 **Metric tonnes**

* * *

Wiz: Assuming this rock is half hollow, and using the density of concrete as a minimum base, this Black Comet must weigh at least 915 million tons.

"Holy crap, that's one big comet." Pit said in shock.

"Most comets are big in size and structure even in space." Palutena stated.

"Well, now I learn something." Kirby said with smile.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived falling to earth from space (This got Sonic surprised.)**

 **Teleported the Black Comet (This made most Smasher happy.)**

 **Has bested Sonic in combat (This made Sonic snorted)**

 **Froze time around an entire planet**

 **Can skydive without a parachute**

 **Survived an attack from Mephiles**

 **Defeated Black Doom, Black Death, Metal Sonic, Solaris, & FinalHazard (Everyone find it quite surprising.)**

 **Took out an entire Metarex Fleet (Sonic was Shock.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Even without his super form, Shadow is powerful enough to wipe out an entire alien fleet in one blast** (Sonic: *Whistled* Nice one.) **, fast enough to reach hypersonic speeds** (Pit: Kinda near Sonic's level of speed) **, and strong enough to play tug of war with a giant space monster who was so big, he uses a planet a tenth the size of our moon as a chair.**

"Tch. I blamed the monster from the Metarex for it." Sonic smudged.

"So do you think Shadow can win this time even when he lost to Vegeta?" Kirby asked.

"I have no idea." Pikachu answered.

"Me neither." Yoshi replied.

"Who knows." Ness responded.

 **Boomstick: Naturally, when you've got this much power, your probably a cocky dick.**

"Ha!" Pikachu laughed, which made Sonic chuckle.

Wiz: Yes, Shadow is excessively overconfident in his abilities, also, he has a terrible memory.

 **Boomstick: This guy's spent most of his life wondering who the hell he is, and even when he does remember, he usually winds up losing his memories later, anyway.**

"Yeah, it kinda weird that Shadow was able to have all the memories he got back until those memories are gone again." Sonic said, agreeing with Boomstick.

"Maybe he has short term memory loss." Pit guessed.

"I doubt it." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, it does happen to a lot of people." Ness said.

"Although, if you're Shadow, he'll probably regain some of his old memories, then suddenly he'll probably lost some eventually." Palutena stated.

 **Boomstick: To be fair, if I fell from outer space, and all I lost were my memories, I'd consider it a really good day. I mean, I lose them from just falling over at the bar.**

"That's probably you're drunk all the time." Ness said, sternly.

"It always happen to everyone you idiot." Viridi grunted.

"Well, not to Shadow…" Sonic muttered.

Wiz: That's probably not because of the fall, also, we can't forget that the Super Shadow form only lasts so long.

"Oh yeah that's right, there's a time limit of how long you can stay in that form for." Sonic stated. Then he saw the boys, including Bayonetta, smirking at him. Sonic gulped. "Aw man." He grumbled.

 **Boomstick: Then again, when you move at light speed and have control over space and time, who cares about time limits?**

Wiz: Not usually a problem for the Ultimate Lifeform.

 _Shadow: Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of Chaos Control, a normal creature like yourself doesn't stand a chance against me._

For the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow was an interesting character as he is somewhat equal to the blue hedgehog, Sonic. Most of the Smashers already knew Shadow from before, except Viridi and Phosphora, but they did like some of his new feats and abilities.

Now on the votes...

* * *

Everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Shadow**

 **Ness: Mewtwo**

 **Mega Man: Mewtwo**

 **Pikachu: Mewtwo**

 **Toon Link: Shadow**

 **Young Link: Shadow**

 **Pichu: Mewtwo**

 **Jigglypuff: Mewtwo**

 **Popo: Shadow**

 **Nana: Shadow**

 **Villager: Mewtwo**

 **Sonic: Shadow**

 **Yoshi: Mewtwo**

 **Lucas: Mewtwo**

 **Pit: Mewtwo**

 **Pac-man: Shadow**

 **Junior: Shadow**

 **Bayonetta: Shadow**

 **Lucario: Mewtwo**

 **Red (Pokemon Trainer): Mewtwo**

 **Charizard: Mewtwo**

 **Squirtle: Mewtwo**

 **Ivysaur: Mewtwo**

 **Greninja: Mewtwo**

 **Mewtwo: Himself**

And now for the result:

 **Mewtwo: 16**

 **Shadow: 9**

Hmm… the Genetic Pokemon beat the Ultimate Lifeform… well, we'll just see.

Now onto the battle…

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

In this scene, we see Shadow walks through a wooded area, in which we see various Pokémon, a flock of Pidgey fly overhead, and a Skitty pokes out of the bushes as he passes by.

"Whoa, look at this place." Kirby said, amazed.

"It's like a little domain for Pokemon paradise." Pikachu said, happily.

"I wonder why Shadow is in this domain." Jigglypuff said in wonder.

"We'll find out soon enough." Sonic replied.

Shadow sees a cave and enters it, we see Mewtwo secretly watching him.

"Well, at least, we know where Mewtwo is." Dark Pit muttered.

"And I'm guess that Mewtwo is the ruler and protector of the Pokemon domain." Palutena added.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Greninja uttered.

"..." Mewtwo didn't respond.

"..." Lucario didn't respond either as they watch the screen.

Shadow stops and looks around, but sees nothing, he continues on and sees a pedestal with the green Chaos Emerald on it.

"Hey, it's a Chaos Emerald!" Kirby exclaimed.

"What's it doing there?" Sonic said in surprise.

"I don't know, but it must be important." Pikachu answered.

"Perhaps." Mewtwo replied.

However, as he was about to take the emerald, a flock of Zubat's fly around it, one of them approaches it.

 _Shadow: Get away!_

 **(*Cues: I Am All Of Mewtwo - Brandon Yates*)**

He throws an Chaos Spear, but Mewtwo teleports in front of the Zubat and deflects it.

 _Mewtwo: You are not welcome here, leave this place._

 _Shadow: What's your problem, freak? *charges his hands with energy.*_

 _Mewtwo: I know not its name, but it is black, red, and very annoying. *pulses with an energy aura.*_

"OOOH, BURN!" Kirby, Junior, Pikachu, Ness, and Lucas shouted at Mewtwo's diss towards Shadow.

Time to see who is Strongest Ultimate Lifeform!

 **FIGHT!**

Shadow charges, Mewtwo forms a shield to block the attack, Shadow tries several more times, but can't penetrate, he leaps and fires four Chaos Spears, but Mewtwo uses his psychic abilities to reflect them back, which Shadow dodges, except for one, which sends him flying back, Mewtwo teleports behind him and uses a giant spoon to knock him to the ground.

"I'll admit, you two are good." Sonic admitted.

"With Mewtwo's Psychic powers and Shadow's Chaos Powers, you two are quite compatible." Viridi said in response.

"Maybe…" Mewtwo muttered.

Shadow pulls out the red Chaos Emerald.

"Hey, Shadow has another Chaos Emerald!" Kirby said, surprised.

"And I think I know why." Sonic said, smirking.

 _Shadow: This'll stop you!_

 _Mewtwo: Another gem? What's he doing?_

 _Shadow: Chaos..._

 _Mewtwo: I must know!_

At a blink second, he reads Shadow's mind, we see flashes of various things, such as Maria, and his Super Shadow form.

 _Mewtwo: No!_

 _Shadow: ...Control!_

With that, Shadow freezes Mewtwo instantly and leaps, kicking him in the back of the head, he then leaps and grabs the green emerald, he then unfreezes Mewtwo, who falls to the ground.

"Damn, that hurt." Young Link muttered.

"Even with Chaos Control, Shadow can easily bring down his opponents with ease." Palutena said.

"For the Ultimate Lifeforms, they are known to have a strong comeback." Lucario commented.

Shadow then uses all the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow.

"Alright, Super Shadow!" Kirby cheered.

"Now this is getting serious!" Pit cheered.

 _Shadow: Ha ha ha! Good try, monster, but you're done!_

He creates a huge wave of energy.

 _Mewtwo: Too...much..._

We cut outside, where the energy explodes upwards, a purple orb flies up, Shadow follows, we see the orb is Mewtwo, who has Mega Evolved to Mega Mewtwo Y.

"Alright! Mega Mewtwo!" Pikachu cheered.

"Now it's on!" Yoshi said with excitement.

The two clash in the sky, creating bright flashes.

 _Shadow: Chaos..._

 _Mewtwo: Not this time..._

 _Shadow: Contro..._

Mewtwo uses his psychic power on him before he finishes, there is a pause, he looks around.

 _Shadow: Maria...wait, where am I? Oh my God, I'm glowing! Why am I glowing?!_

"Huh?!" Was Everyone's, except Mewtwo's and Lucario's, response.

He changes back to normal.

"Huh?! What just happen?! It was about get serious! What the hell happen?!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"More importantly why did he asked why he's glowing?" Palutena asked in concern. "It's almost as if he doesn't remember why."

"Doesn't remember…" Ness thought about it until he gasped as he looked at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, did you… did you by any chance erase Shadow's memories?"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at him, then everyone else and responded, "Yes."

"But why?!" Sonic shouted in shocked.

"For a better comeback." Lucario answered for him.

"Wait a minute… Lucario, you knew something like would happen?!" Pit asked in shock.

"Yeah, I figure that since Mewtwo is a master of Psychic powers, I knew right away that he could wipe Shadow's memories in a split second." Lucario explained.

"Hm." Mewtwo smirked a little.

 _Mewtwo: Sayonara._

Mewtwo summons the spoon and knocks Shadow away.

 _Shadow: Screw you!_

Mewtwo then impales Shadow with the spoon, and his body falls into the water and sinks. Mewtwo hovers over it.

 **K.O.!**

Mewtwo hovers in the cave with the Chaos Emeralds around him, while several Carvanha gather around Shadow's corpse.

* * *

After the fight, everyone, except Bayonetta, Mewtwo and Lucario, were shock to see a fight ended in a short and brutal manner.

"That's it? That battle was barely short!" Pit said in disbelief.

"Well, for the world strongest Pokemon I say he had to end the battle in a short and cunning way." Bayonetta replied.

"When you say like that, I guess it makes sense." Mega Man said.

"Uh-huh." Ness and Lucas nodded at the sametime.

 **(*Cues: Pokémon Anime - I Got a Victory Badge*)**

 **Boomstick: You know, Wiz, when we started Death Battle, I don't think we ever expected to see someone die by spoon.**

Wiz: Yeah, Shadow may have had the advantage in pure speed and power, but this time, brain defeated brawn.

"Yeah, well since Mewtwo is a Psychic-type Pokemon, he clearly memorized all of Shadow's tactics and abilities." Ness stated.

 **Boomstick: Mewtwo got the rundown on all Shadow's abilities simply by reading his mind, giving it the knowledge it needed to counter or avoid crazy powers like Chaos Control.**

"And since Mewtwo likes to his advantages on long range tactics I doubt Shadow wasn't even a perfect match for him." Mega Man said.

"True, but it definitely depends on whose superior to anyone." Viridi responded.

Wiz: Ultimately, there was nothing really stopping Mewtwo from just taking over Shadow's mind, and it's impressive durability and healing power bought it enough time to do so.

 **Boomstick: Pretty hard to win a fight when your opponent can make you forget what your doing and who you are in an instant.**

"Yeah, since Shadow doesn't have the track record for memory recovery." Pit commented.

Wiz: Shadow has been mind controlled before, and has always relied on outside help to recover, even while Super Shadow was physically invulnerable, this form didn't protect his mind, like that time he fell from space, and then the worst game ever happened.

"And by 'worst game ever' he means the Shadow the Hedgehog video game that stars Shadow as the main character." Sonic grunted.

"That game seriously got me a major headache when playing it." Pikachu grumbled.

"Plus the plot and timeline switching makes zero sense." Ness said, irritated.

"And how." Pit mumbled.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Shadow was gonna lose, spooner or later.**

Kirby, Pit, Pikachu and Junior chuckled at that joke, while the others groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Mewtwo.

* * *

Everyone started clapping happily for Mewtwo who won, while everyone who voted for Shadow clapped slowly for him despite him losing... Again.

"Whoa, that was a good battle." Red said with glee.

"Yeah, it's too bad that Shadow lost again." Ness said, sadly.

"Don't sweat it guys, Shadow may have lost again on Death Battle, but I still he'll try again the next time… hopefully." Sonic said, calmly then muttered the last part.

"Still, I'm shock by the fact that Mewtwo can Mega Evolve without the assistance of a trainer, it was amazing." Red said, amazed.

"Yeah, he's good with that Mega Evolution thing, no question about it." Sonic said, being honest.

"Yeah, you did Mewtwo!" Kirby said, happily as he turn to Mewtwo. But, not until he looked and saw that Mewtwo has disappeared. "Huh? He's gone!"

The others found him gone as well. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"Well, he's not the only one." Pikachu said, looking back only to see Greninja and Lucario gone too.

"Hey, Greninja and Lucario are gone too. Where did they go?" Jigglypuff asked in concern.

"Well, they left a few seconds ago, saying that they got better things than staying here." Pikachu said.

"Right." Ness said as he and the others groaned.

"Well, guess that's my cue to leave too." They turned and saw Red getting up and begins to leave.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Jigglypuff asked.

"I got some stuff to back in the mansion." Red said in response. "So, I'm gonna head back to straighten things out again."

"Okay, bye Red." Kirby said, waving him bye.

Red gave him a 'thumbs up for approval' as he recalled all three of his Pokemon and leaves.

Soon, the preview for the next battle has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

In this new scene, they see two armored wearing soldiers (orange and red), standing on some kind of watch tower-like area.

 _Orange Soldier: Hey *Turns to the Red Soldier*_

 _Red Soldier: Yeah?_

 _Orange Soldier: Did you ever wonder who would win in a battle between Carolina and the Meta?_

A scene change as two new fighters came in and fight against each other. Then switches back to the soldiers.

 _Red Soldier: No! Only hopeless nerds on the internet care about that kind of crap._

 _Orange Soldier: Uh… yeah what do you think I'm asking you?_

Then switches back to the two combatants fighting again, until it was switch to the titles of two different shows and the date, saying:

 **Death Battle**

 **Red Vs. Blue**

 **July 30**

Everyone starts to look at it each other, thinking about the next episode. Unfortunately for them, Kirby begins to bring out the casing of the next episode.

* * *

 **And done! Took me awhile but I did the most of it. And yes, I know, they're not the names of the characters from the preview but I had to do something to improvise. It should be enough to end things from here. *Sigh* Anyway, for the next episode, it's a triple mini crossover event between Smash Bros., Death Battle and Rooster Tee** **th's own "Red VS Blue". Well, it's not technically a "crossover", just that the Smashers are watch the episode with two shows appearing on screen. It's a bummer but I think can handle it... hopefully. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	66. Episode 64 - Meta VS Carolina

**S'up people! Chris (or Superstar) here! And here's my next episode of Death Battle. But before we get to the episode, let me give you a small reminder for you guys. This is a mini triple Crossover between Smash Bros., Death Battle and** **Rooster Teeth's own "Red VS Blue". Just to let you guys know, and forgive me for saying this, but I haven't actually watch the series yet. "Red VS Blue" I mean. I look up on their Wiki page and try to read off their info but it's kind of a hassle and it's hard to follow. So, I dd the best I could and added some info in this chapter. The show, the characters and a few others. Plus, I did a few other additions to this episode so the Smashers can watch the show with interest. So, enjoy reading, and tell what you think.**

 **Oh, and here's the Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Red VS Blue Belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks Belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 64 - Meta VS Carolina**

"Hm… Let's see…"

"You find something?"

"No...uh, yes! I found it!"

Back inside the theater room, we find the Smashers waiting for Ness who is digging inside the box containing the third season of Death Battle and found a small guidebox named "Red Vs. Blue" and begins to read.

"Well, what's it say?" Viridi asked.

"It says, this show that was shown the last episode called "Red Vs, Blue", it's a show where it's only animated from a company Rooster Teeth." Ness said, as he reads the small guidebox. "It's starts off as an American comic science fiction web television series where it centers around two opposing teams of soldiers fighting a civil war in the middle of a desolate box canyon-like planet called the Blood Gulch, where it's a parody of a first-person shooter video games called Halo, filled with numerous military life, and hosted a variety of science fiction films."

"Wow, so it's some kind of nerd show filled with Master Chef wannabes." Pikachu boasted.

"What a nerd conviction." Viridi snorted.

"Actually, those "Master Chef wannabes" you guys are referring to are known to be the "Freelancers" then yes." Ness said, narrowing his eyes. Then reads off the book, "It also says that since this show is based off a game, Halo, everyone begins to crazy of this show and it's so popular, it's an award winning series in the century."

"Really? So, do we have the DVDs for that said series?" Junior said in question.

"Maybe. Well, it could be at that box where other entertaining DVDs were inside." Ness guessed.

"You mean that one bo Kirby did bother opening where it have some interesting DVDs inside?" PIkachu asked.

"Yep. The same one." Ness answered.

"Huh. Maybe, we should check that one later." Yoshi replied with interest.

"Good idea." Junior nodded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever boys. Now can't we please start this thing?" Viridi said, being impatient.

"Well, someone's being impatient." Bayonetta commented.

"Oh, big time." Palutena muttered.

"Whatever." Ness muttered. "Hey Kirby, would you mind-"

"Already taking care of." Kirby said as he places the next disc for the next episode and hit the play button.

However, they normally see the ScrewAttack symbol on the intro, but this time it's different. Since, this is a special episode, they only see a special intro where a tall, man in his med-teens wearing a scout trooper uniform and a chibi version of Yang's sister, Ruby, as a variety of characters, some including kids, adults, Halo characters, and, of course, the chibi version of characters from RWBY. The Smashers find them quite interesting, as they all thought about seeing these new shows as well, including Red Vs. Blue and RWBY (and possibly Chibi RWBY). Next, before anyone could do anything, a scene change as they see stars up on space until a voice came by and started narrating while everyone watches the show:

 _ **Vic: "Who would win in a fight?" Now, if that's not the most popular question asked around Project Freelancer, I don't know what is. Oh! No, wait-it'd probably be "Hey, where do these AI keep coming from?" or "Have you noticed that we're looking pretty evil lately?" Anyway, there's been plenty of action-packed punch-outs and kick-ass karate matches over the years, but we never really saw a match-up between two of our heaviest hitters: Carolina and the Meta. Let's see if we can do something about that.**_

The words " **Meta vs. Carolina: Dawn of Awesome"** float into frame.

"Hm. Let's see if this Death Battle is an actual special event." Viridi said, now looking interested.

"Since this is a crossover event, I can imagine what the possibilities will be when this next episode comes into play." Ness said in response.

Now cutting to the desolate base called Valhalla, where two familiar are seen standing at Red base.

"Say Ness, does your guidebook have info on those soldier guys?" Sonic asked, referring to the Red and Orange Soldiers.

"Hm? Oh yeah," Ness said, pulling out the guidebook and then replies, "here it is! The Orange Soldier is named Captain Dexter Grif, or Grif for short, He tends to not listen to orders and frequently makes sarcastic comments at the expense of his own team. He was a Private, then First Class, then Sergeant and now Captain, along with Minor Junior Private Negative."

"And what about the red one?" Popo asked.

Ness turned the next page and said, "The red guy's name is Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons." This made Pikachu and Sonic snickered when he heard the word "Dick", but shrug it off as Ness continues, "He's usually the level-headed, straight man of the Red Team, although he is also a compulsive sycophant towards Sarge, another red soldier, despite the latter's delusional leadership. And he has complex friendship with Grif."

"That explains a lot." Viridi muttered.

 _Grif: Hey._

 _Simmons: Yeah?_

 _Grif: You ever wonder...who'd win in a fight between Carolina and the Meta?_

 _Simmons: Pfft, no! Only hopeless nerds on the Internet care about that kind of crap._

"Thank you." Viridi snarled.

"Well, that's saying something." Dark Pit grumbled.

"A bit offensive but whatever." Ness muttered.

 _Grif: Uh, yeah. Why do you think I'm asking you? Come on, picture it. It'd be totally bad-ass!_

 _Simmons: Well, yeah, I'd guess... Carolina would definitely win though._

 _Grif: Bullshit! You're just picking her because you're scared of girls! Meta's WAY scarier. He threw a Warthog at me!_

 _Simmons: Oh, I didn't realize "scariness" was the deciding factor in a fight to the fucking death! Genius!_

"Ha! I'm liking this guy already!" Pikachu boasted.

Just then, another soldier appeared out of nowhere, surprising the Smashers. But this time it's a blue soldier.

 _Caboose: Hey Reds! What are you talking about?_

"Who the heck is that guy?" Toon Link said, noticing the blue one.

"Let's see…" Ness starts looking at the book, skimming through pages until he found what he's looking for. "Ah! Here it is! His name is Captain Michael J. Caboose, former Private and current Captain of the Blue Team." He explained. "He can be considered as, by far, the most unintelligent character in the series, although at first this wasn't noticeable. So far, he's an idiot."

"Oh goody, just what we needed, another dimwit." Viridi snorted.

 _Simmons: Oh, Grif was just asking what would happen if Carolina and Meta fought._

 _Caboose: Fought who?_

 _Simmons: One another._

 _Caboose: Another who?_

 _Simmons: What?!_

 _Caboose: What?_

"Man, what an idiot." Ness, Viridi and Pikachu mu

 _Grif: Just ignore him._

 _Caboose: Oh...you mean DEATH BATTLE!?_

Most of the Smashers face-faulted by this.

"That's clearly observant of you." Palutena grunted.

 _Simmons: I mean, sure?_

 _Caboose: Oh! Awesome! Hang on, I know some smart people that can help! Be right back!_

With that, Caboose runs off, leaving both Grif and Simmons in silence.

 _Simmons: Do you have any idea what he's talking about?_

 _Grif: No, but I DO know that you're still fucking wrong._

"Ha!" Pikachu laughed.

 _Caboose: Okay, I'm back._

 _Simmons: That was fast._

"Very fast." Sonic said, surprised.

 _Caboose: Yep, I called Command and they sent two of their best scientist fighting people to help us!_

 _Simmons: Their best? Really?!_

Just then, a new scene came to transaction, as a two soldiers (dark red one with a two guns and a light blue one) appeared.

 **Boomstick: And THAT'S how you write your name in buckshot.**

 _Wiz: Alright, alright, enough screwing around. We've got a job to do._

 **Boomstick: Oh, fine…**

"Wait, is that… Wiz and Boomstick?!" Kirby said in shock, seeing them in soldier form.

"Well, judging by those voices, I say yeah, it's them." Sonic replied, also shock.

"I'm surprise that those two appear in their avatar forms." Bayonetta commented.

"Yeah, and I guess those two will be making more explains when appearing in the show 'Red Vs. Blue'." Ness responded.

"Let's just hope that those are good ones." Yoshi said, softly.

 _Grif: I think you're forgetting that Command's best is just a step up from incompetent._

 _Simmons: They sent us Donut._

"Donut?" Junior repeated.

"Private Franklin Delano Donut, another Freelance soldier that works with the Red Team, also he's the pink soldier." Ness explained as he reads the guidebook and then shows them a picture of him in pink armor.

Sonic whistled. "Talk about the color of pink." He commented.

"I say, his armor does indeed so some color of pink to his manliness." Bayonetta commented.

"Tch. That color is so girly." Dark Pit snorted.

"Yeah, I'm going to agree with Pittoo on this one." Pit agrees with him.

 _Grif: I rest my case._

 _Caboose: Introducing... Jizz and Broomstick! Ick, ick, ick, ick…_

Some of the Smashers chuckled when Caboose got their names wrong.

Wiz: It's "Wiz" and "Boomstick".

 _Grif: Wow, those are the dumbest names I've ever heard._

 _Simmons: Franklin. Delano. Donut._

"Well, that are some names that are known for avatar soldiers." Ness stated.

"Yeah, and others find them funny." Lucas replied.

"I agree." Toon Link nodded in that agreement.

 _Grif: ...And I retract my previous statement._

 **Boomstick: Yeah, well you've got the dumbest face I've ever seen.**

 _Grif: Uh, I thought you were supposed to be smart. I'm wearing a helmet._

"Trust us, he's not that smart." Viridi muttered.

 _Caboose: Oh my God, me too!_

This made Ness and Viridi facepalm by Caboose's stupidity.

 _Simmons: Alright, so how do you guys do this? You just, like, draw names out of a hat? Count some chicken bones around?_

Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE!

 _Simmons: Why did you say it like that?!_

 **Boomstick: Just...j-just watch.**

"Just roll with it." Ness said in annoyance.

* * *

Now, they see the old intro for Death Battle.

"Finally." Viridi said with a sigh.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

In this scene, they see a various of soldiers in different colors, then switches scenes of them in meeting each other in the mission room and some fighting in combat.

Wiz: Before there was Red vs. Blue, there was Project Freelancer. The Freelancers were highly-trained soldiers with experimental weaponry and a mission so secret, not even they knew what it was.

"Huh. Who would've thought that these Freelancers are highly skilled soldier, trained to be the best with weapons and go on secret missions." Pit said with amazement.

"Though I still can't believe there are soldiers that resided in space and fight in missions so secretive, they don't even what that mission." Young Link said in stun.

"Well, for one thing, I hope that we have some of them to be on our side." Sonic replied.

"I hope so." Kirby responded.

 **Boomstick: Kind of stupid in hindsight, but these were true soldiers. The biggest and strongest of them all was Agent Maine.**

They then see man in white armor with orange trim.

 **Agent Maine/The Meta**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Codename: Agent Maine**

 **Assigned AI: Sigma**

 **Freelancer Ranking: 7th**

 **Mute due to throat injury (Some of them felt sorry for that.)**

 **Prefers EVA & CQB armor**

 **Aggressive, devious, and sociopathic (Pichu and Lucas looked scared by this.)**

 **Extremely brutal when angered**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Debris Field*)**

Wiz: Maine was the muscle of the team, relying on his brute strength, wrestling styles and his unwavering ferocity to intimidate and crush his foes.

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, talk about a powerhouse." He commented.

"Hm. This guy seems like a powerful when facing known enemies of his caliber." Palutena said, showing some interest on Maine.

"Oh please, like that guy would the most intimidating for fights." Viridi said, looking not impress.

"Still, this guy looks pretty good for a fighter." Captain Falcon commented.

"You're right about that. He seem to look like one of those guys who attends to be tough and has a problem of being an irritated man." Phosphora commented.

"Agree." Ness replied.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit**

 **M66 Magnum Pistol**

 **Magazine: 8 rounds**

 **Range: 152 ft | 50 m**

 **Type-25 Grenade Launcher**

 **Max Ammunition: 18 grenades**

 **Developed by Covenant Jiralhanae**

 **8 Artificial Intelligence fragments**

 **Sigma, Eta, Iota, Omega, Gamma, Beta, Theta, Delta**

* * *

 **Boomstick: While he likes carrying an M6G magnum pistol into battle, he really likes a certain alien grenade launcher he stole, the Type-25 Grenade Launcher, A.K.A the Brute Shot.**

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, that's a unique arsenal of weaponry." He commented.

"I'm surprised that he carries a Grenade Launcher from alien while working Project Freelancer." Mega Man said, stunned.

"Indeed." Palutena said in response. "But what concerns me is that he has eight fragments of eight artificial intelligences."

"I know, but why have eight if you are working in galactic organization in space?" Viridi said, surprised.

"Guess we'll find out soon." Ness replied.

* * *

 _Back to Red vs. Blue..._

 **Boomstick: I mean, seriously, look at this thing! It's got a blade and can fire up to four rounds in three seconds. Let's test that, shall we?**

 _Grif: Hey! That's mine! Give it back!_

Boomstick fires the Brute Shot at Grif

 _Grif: AHH! OWW!_

 **Boomstick: *sigh* Well, in conclusion, I love this thing.**

Kirby, Sonic, Pikachu, and Toon Link chuckled at this, seeing Boomstick shot Grif by his own gun (or Meta's gun), while some of the Smashers winced and groaned at this.

* * *

 _Resumes Death Battle segment..._

 **(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Planning the Heist*)**

 **Boomstick: So, the guy was a badass fighter. Too bad Project Freelancer ended up turning him into a monster.**

"Huh? Why's that?" Kirby said, frowning.

Wiz: Long story short, the Director of Project Freelancer received a rare artificial intelligence for testing.

They then see the director being presented by the two soldiers with a machine that has the used of where it's show the word on the side; **Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility Arctic Ocean**.

"Why do I get the feeling that this sounds like a bad thing?" Ness muttered in question.

 **Boomstick: The Director imagined an army of super soldiers paired with but he can only get the one.**

"Oh great, so the head honcho wants to create an army of super soldier with . How typical of a human." Viridi said with utter disappointment.

"Hey, a leader has to start somewhere when building armies and for missions and/or wars." Ness said.

"Though I still wanna know why Maine was called a monster." Lucas said in concern.

"We'll see." Palutena replied.

Wiz: Being the resourceful scientist he was, the Director decided to torture the A.I, forcing it to separate it's raw emotions into multiple personalities to save itself.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Pikachu said, weirdly.

"Who knows, at least it's nothing bad for Project Freelancer." Young Link said to his friend.

"Maybe not." Mega Man muttered.

Wiz: These personalities were captured as individual A.I fragments and paired with different freelancers. Trust me, that's science.

"Okay, I'm convince. But go on." Ness said with interest.

 **Boomstick: Maine was given Sigma, the A.I fragment representing ambition and creativity. And apparently, being creative means you're fucking evil.**

"Oh great, just what we need, an evil A.I." Pikachu grunted.

"Some appear in many different forms or personality, but the can show some true intentions based on what they know, how they feel or say something that is quite bizarre." Mega Man explained.

"Still, I must say, I'm shock to see an A.I with an evil personality, if I see an A.I like that, I would probably destroy it or ignore it." Pit commented.

"Either way, that's seem quite a big issue." Kirby said, softly. "For Maine, that is."

"Maybe." Ness replied.

Wiz: Desperate to gather his fellow A.I fragments and reform into a perfect A.I, Sigma manipulated and brainwashed Maine, turning him into the murdering psychopath known as The Meta.

"Wait what?!" Pit said in shock as he and the others saw him killing his comrades and have few different .

"Well, that explains a lot." Pikachu said, eye widened.

"Never trust a A.I with a super evil personality." Mega Man uttered.

"Yup, I'm gonna agree with Rock over here." Junior said, agreeing with him.

 **Boomstick: The Meta went on a rampage, betraying his fellow Freelancers and stealing their .** (Ness: Figures…) **It was like the Predator, but tougher, meaner and with tons of overpowered equipment.**

* * *

 **ARMOR ENHANCEMENTS**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Adaptive Camouflage**

 **BioScan**

 **Domed Energy Shield**

 **Enhanced Motion Tracker**

 **Overshield**

 **Super Strength**

 **Temporal Distortion**

 **Voice Manipulator**

* * *

Wiz: His Domed Energy Shield creates a nigh impregnable force field.

 **Boomstick: It can block bullets, explosions and even shells from tanks.**

"Whoa, what a strong shield." Toon Link said, impressed.

* * *

 _Back to Red vs. Blue..._

 **Boomstick: Allow us to demonstrate.**

Boomstick places a domed energy shield around Grif

 **Boomstick: Here's Grif inside an energy shield...**

 _Grif: Yeah. So?_

Caboose gets into a tank.

 **Boomstick: ...and here's a tank operated by Caboose.**

 _Caboose: And what could go wrong?_

"Judging by his aim with him inside the tank, I say not so perfect." Viridi commented.

 _Grif: Oh shit._

 _Caboose: Fire in the hole, in-1!_

Caboose fires at Grif, completely missing the shield.

"He missed." Kirby called out.

"Told ya." Viridi replied.

 _Grif: Phew..._

 **Boomstick: Let's try that again, Blue buddy.**

 _Caboose: Yes sir, Captain Deadpan!_

The shield runs out of energy and drops.

"And the shield's off." Sonic responded.

"That's not good." Yoshi said, show some concern

 _Grif: Huh? Wait, it ran out of-GYAAAH!_

Caboose fires again, squarely hitting Grif.

"Oh the irony~." Bowser Jr. said, jokingly as he, Kirby, Pikachu, Sonic and Toon Link chuckle at this.

 **Boomstick: Now, if the energy shield had been there, Grif would've been fine.**

 _Caboose: Wow. Science is fun!_

 _Simmons: (off-screen) I've said it for years!_

"Good for you." Ness said, slightly when he learn science for years.

* * *

 _Resumes Death Battle segment..._

 **(*Cues: Red vs Blue - The Meta Theme*)**

Wiz: As if that weren't enough, The Meta's Active Camouflage turns him practically invisible, his Strength Boost enhancement grants him, well, super strength, and, most impressively, his Temporal Distortion device can slow time to a crawl.

"Temporal...Distortion?" Kirby asked in confusion.

"Time Stopping." Ness answered.

"Oh." Kirby replied.

"Wait a minute, he can stop time?!" Pit said in shock.

"Apparently he can." Palutena answered.

"Not to mention, he can turn himself invisible for sneak attacks or avoid anyone by sight range." Mega Man added.

"Man, this guy is completely unstoppable." Villager said, stunned.

 **Boomstick: He can turn invisible and stop time? This guys sounds unstoppable!**

"That's what I said." Villager called out.

Wiz: Unfortunately, running so much equipment alongside so many AI fragments consumes a lot of power. But, that hasn't stopped him from killing several Freelancers and stealing seven other AIs.

"That's a lot of ." Toon Link said, astonished.

"Even for a guy in a battle suit." Dark Pit added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **30+ confirmed kills (That surprises the Smashers.)**

 **Survived 9 shots to the throat (Lucas and Kirby winced at that.)**

 **Killed an armored solider in 1 punch (Dark Pit whistled.)**

 **Lifted and threw a Warthog vehicle (As they recall from what Grif said.)**

 **Survived machine gun fire and missiles (Sonic whistled.)**

 **Defeated North Dakota, Tex, Washington**

 **Assaulted Freelancer Command Headquarters singlehandedly (This surprises Viridi and Palutena)**

 **Survived 4 shotgun shells point-blank (Pit: This guy's a monster.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Not to mention the dude can take a hit and keep on going, even when that hit is taking nine shots point-blank to the neck. Man, and I thought my voice made my throat hurt. No wonder he never talks.**

"Basically, a few or more shots to the throat may be resulted to have your vocal cords damaged, leaving you silent." Palutena stated.

"No wonder he can't talk." Lucas said, sadly.

"What a shame." Yoshi said, frowning.

"Poor Maine." Kirby said, also frowning.

Wiz: The only thing that could stop him was in a couple of idiots stabbed him in the chest, tied him to a car, and threw that car off a cliff into the freezing ocean.

"In other words, Grif and Simmons." Ness said as he and the others saw them, with another soldier, defeating Meta in the same manner as Wiz stated.

"Wow, he ain't kidding." Junior said, impressed.

"Here's to a man who falls down to his own doom." Bayonetta said, talking like it's a funeral.

 **Boomstick: But let's be fair, Wiz, that's a pretty fucking hardcore way to go.**

Maine jumps on the hood of Rhee Seibel's car and stabs him with the bayonet of his brute shot. This made most of the Smashers to winced and cringe at this.

* * *

 _Back to Red vs. Blue..._

 _Grif: Hey, wait a minute! Where'd you get all this footage? Have you been spying on us?_

Wiz: Don't worry about it.

Everyone chuckled at this, but after hearing that question, they wondered if they were spying on them as well. But that would be impossible if they see anyone like Wiz and Boomstick doing something like that.

Now back to the Meta. Everyone are having some thoughts on him. Seeing how he's once a great agent of Project Freelancer and was gone crazy thanks to the he stolen from his former crewmates and kept evil one, Sigma. He's a total monster when surviving all of those shots from soldiers' with strong guns. He has a tough arsenal that recalls weaponry, gear and armory. But what worries them is that invisibility of his, along with the Time Stopping. With those, he'll be a number one when facing him in combat. This is one problem for the Smashers.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

In the first scene, we find a group of soldier at a base, one of them leading them is a red haired woman in a Cyan armor.

 **Agent Caroline**

 **(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Extraction*)**

Wiz: Leading the troops of Project Freelancer, Agent Carolina was supposedly the best of the best.

Sonic whistled. "Wow, I gotta say, she's a feisty one." He commented.

"Hm. I have to agree. For woman, she is a tough one." Falcon agrees.

"Heh. She is kinda tough." Dark Pit commented.

"I have to agree on that." Pit said in that agreement while blushing.

"Oh brother…" Viridi grunted, while rubbing the temples of her forehead.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: [Unknown] Church**

 **Daughter to Dr. Leonard & Allison Church**

 **Age: 34**

 **Freelancer Ranking: 2nd**

 **Former AI: Eta, Iota, Sigma**

 **Ambidextrous**

 **Prefers Rogue & Recon armor**

 **Confident, caring, & daring**

 **Inferiority complex**

* * *

Wiz: She commanded the team through many successful missions, mastered several martial arts, and her top spot on the leaderboard seemed untouchable.

"Huh. She's quite good." Bayonetta commented.

"Even in her class she greatly good when in Project Freelancer." Palutena replied.

"What a woman." Falcon, Sonic, Dark Pit and Pit said in unison, dreamily.

 **Boomstick: Until a mysterious stranger showed up out of the blue and ruined everything, but we'll get to that later.** (Ness: I'm guessing it's very bad.) (Toon Link. Yeah. It must be.) **Carolina carries a wider variety of weapons than most Freelancers.**

Everyone begins to listen in to her weaponry.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Humbler Stun Device**

 **Grappling Hook Gun**

 **M6G Magnum Pistol**

 **Magazine: 8 rounds**

 **Range: 152 ft | 50 m**

 **BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle**

 **Magazine: 36 rounds**

 **Fire modes: Single or 3-shot Burst**

 **Epsilon Artificial Intelligence**

 **Fragment of the Alpha AI**

 **Can possess others**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Over the course of her career, she's favored the standard magnum pistol, dual plasma rifles, a grappling hook which can operate in outer space, a humbler stun device which is basically a shock baton, and a long range BR55 Battle Rifle.**

"Whoa, that's a lot of weapons." Young Link said in a surprise tone.

"Even that grappling hook looks cool when used on outer space." Toon Link said, looked amazed.

"That shock baton looks powerful and dangerous effective." Palutena said, admiring the weapon.

"And her guns have a lot of effective shots and nice ranges, heck, even her Battle Rifle is a lot of effective power." Ness said, stunned.

"All fighters must prepare when wielding a few gears for battle, but as for Caroline, she is well prepare facing danger in her missions." Bayonetta stated.

"I have to agree on that." Viridi replied.

* * *

 _Back to Red vs. Blue..._

Grif is running away behind Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: It's not as flashy as a shotgun, but it's got an impressive range of over 3,000 feet.**

Boomstick shoots Grif with the Battle Rifle.

 _Grif: Oww! Why me!?_

 **Boomstick: It just feels right.**

Again, this made Kirby, Pikachu, Sonic, and Toon Link chuckled at this, seeing Boomstick shot Grif again, while the others winced and groaned at this again.

"Well, it does have a great range." Palutena commented.

"Even from a far away distance." Mega Man added.

* * *

 _Resumes Death Battle segment..._

 **(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Pelican Cruise/ Infiltration*)**

Wiz: Like many other Freelancers, Carolina also possesses an A.I companion, several, actually, but for this matchup, we'll be focusing on the time she spent with Epsilon, the memory of the original Alpha A.I the Director fragmented.

They see Caroline's A.I in a Sapphire and white armor.

 **Epsilon/Church**

"Huh. He seems like a good A.I. I wonder how good he is." Kirby said in wonder.

Wiz: It's also known as Church. Like the other A.I fragments, Epsilon experiences time 205 times slower than a human being and therefore drastically speeds up Carolina's thoughts and reaction time.

Now it's Ness' turn to whistle. "Whoa, now that's a good A.I." He commented.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he's kind of an asshole, and by kind of, I mean, that's basically his thing.**

"Huh?" Was Ness's response.

 _Church: Guys, I'm an asshole._

"Ha! Funny!" Pikachu laughed. This Sonic, Captain Falcon and Dark Pit to laugh.

"Okay… nevermind." Ness grunted.

 **Boomstick: In her post Freelancer career, Carolina made it her mission to track down as much experimental armor equipment as possible, and let me tell you, she did a very damn good job.**

Everyone begins to listen out to Caroline's weaponry.

* * *

 **ARMOR ENHANCEMENT**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Adaptive Camouflage**

 **BioScan**

 **Domed Energy Shield**

 **EMP**

 **Grav Boots**

 **Healing Unit**

 **Speed Boost (Sonic was impressed by that.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like Maine, she managed to acquire the Domed Energy Shield, but also picked up Adaptive Camouflage, a Speed Boost, and a Healing Unit.**

"Huh. What do you know. She have some gears similar Maine." Pit said, simply.

"And to add a few things to her arsenal, she has a speed boost and a healing unit." Mega Man said with interest.

"Whoa, she must go really fast with that Speed Boost." Sonic said, impressed.

"Yeah, she must be." Pit replied.

Wiz: Unfortunately, just one AI fragment isn't enough to run all this equipment at once. In battle, if Carolina's not careful, she can accidentally push Epsilon too far and essentially short circuit him.

"Well, there's a downfall." Ness said, frowning.

"So, if she's not careful with her A.I, he'll be pushed too far and eventually gets short circuited?" Pit said in question.

"Yep." Mega Man answered.

"Don't you think that pushing it a little too far?"

 **Boomstick: Yeah, for a leader, she's kind of hot-headed and super competitive.** (Toon Link: Like most fighters.) (Kirby and Pikachu: *Chuckles*) **Like when Agent Texas joined the Freelancer crew and started showing her up, Carolina started making a lot of stupid mistakes.**

"A lot of humans make a lot of stupid mistakes." Viridi commented.

"But, for Carolina, she makes dense ones." Palutena added.

"So, that makes her an exception." Ness replied.

"Poor Carolina." Jigglypuff said, softly while frowning.

Wiz: There's a lot going on here. Turns out, the Director was Carolina's father all along and Tex was actually the AI fragment memory of his deceased wife, meaning Carolina's greatest rival for her father's approval was actually her own mother.

"...Seriously…?" Pit said, blinking.

"So, not only that he's the father of Carolina and Epsilon is a A.I fragment memory of his deceased wife/Carolina's mother, but she only need a much more approval from her father more than her own mother?" Pit said, suddenly.

"Well, that's a weird way to explain it, but yes." Ness answered.

"Kinda weird for someone like Carolina needed approval from her father and needed to rival it with her mother." Pikachu said, weirdly.

"Yeah, but it'll be nice to get something for Carolina." Lucas said, calmly.

"I hope it's a good one otherwise this story is almost over." Kirby replied.

"Yeah, almost." Yoshi said, softly.

* * *

 _Back to Red vs. Blue..._

 _Grif and Simmons: (In unison) Wait, WHAT?!_

 _Grif: You're making that up!_

"Whoa, even they didn't know about that." Viridi said, sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I thought they knew all about her! How come they didn't know about her life story?" Pit said in disbelief.

"I guess they didn't about her past from the start, up until now." Palutena stated.

"I guess that makes sense." Ness replied.

Wiz: You guys didn't know that? Where have you been? Pay attention.

"Yeah guys, seriously." Pikachu grunted. "Do you guys live in caves or something?"

 _Caboose: Ah, yeah seriously, guys, it's like super obvious._

 _Simmons: Huh. Suddenly, everything makes a lot more sense._

 _Grif: Fuck, dude. Remember when all we used to do was stand around and talk?_

 _Simmons: Yeah, good times._

 _Grif: Good times…_

This got everyone to sweatdropped.

"Weird…" Kirby muttered.

Boomstick beats up Grif with his Brute Shot.

 _Grif: Oww..._

 **Boomstick: Hehe, still love this thing.**

Once again, this made Kirby, Pikachu, Sonic, and Toon Link chuckled at this, seeing Boomstick shot Grif yet again, while the others winced and groaned at this again.

"Are they seriously gonna keep doing this?" Viridi said, looking pretty annoyed.

* * *

 _Resumes Death Battle segment..._

 **(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Freelancer Implosion*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated dozens of Tex clones (Dark Pit find it badass.)**

 **Discovered the Director's secret location (Viridi smiled at this.)**

 **Led the Freelancer team**

 **Dodged point blank shots (Bayonetta find that interesting.)**

 **Saved Chorus from civil war**

 **Defeated York, Sharkface, Felix, & Locus**

 **Blocked a nuclear explosion (This made everyone shock.)**

* * *

Wiz: Regardless, Carolina is one tough woman. She's defeated several other Freelancers, saved an entire planet from civil war, and once blocked the shock wave of a nuclear explosion.

"'Wow, she's amazing." Pit said, blushing a bit.

"Man, she's so tough." Sonic commented.

"Not to mention, she's extremely good in combat." Falcon added.

"Yeah, what a woman." Dark Pit muttered.

The four boys begins fantasize about meeting Carolina. But unknown to them, Palutena, Phosphora, Viridi, Jigglypuff, Nana and Bayonetta were watching them in that state, in which made them sweatdrop at this.

'Geez, what a couple of boys…' Viridi said in thought.

 **Boomstick: She and Epsilon were even skilled enough to track down dear old Dad after he went into hiding just to help him kill himself. Geez, that got dark real fast.**

"FIgures…" Ness muttered.

"Well, at least he paid for his guilty crimes." Lucas said, sweatdropped.

"I guess you're right." Kirby said, frowning.

 _Santa: WHO ARE YOU?_

 _Carolina: I'm your true warrior._

Despite her being an extreme Freelancer agent, Carolina is known to be the number one agent of Project Freelancer. Mega Man likes most of her gear, along with her Healing Unit and Speed Boost, Pikachu find her A.I funny, Ness, Viridi and Palutena find her skills quite exceptional when it comes to combat, Sonic, Dark Pit, Pit and Captain Falcon find quite feisty for woman obviously and everyone find her as quite a strong fighter and tough soldier. They might see her as actual combatant for Death Battle and they might even consider her a new Smashers, if she's interested.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Everyone now begins to vote…

 **Kirby: The Meta**

 **Ness: Carolina**

 **Mega Man: Carolina**

 **Pikachu: Carolina (But just for her A.I.)**

 **Toon Link: Carolina**

 **Young Link: Carolina**

 **Pichu: The Meta (Though, he scared at first, but he find quite cool.)**

 **Jigglypuff: Carolina**

 **Popo: The Meta**

 **Nana: Carolina**

 **Villager: The Meta**

 **Sonic: Carolina**

 **Yoshi: The Meta**

 **Lucas: Carolina**

 **Pit: Carolina**

 **Pac-man: The Meta**

 **Bowser Jr: The Meta**

 **Palutena: Carolina**

 **Viridi: Carolina**

 **Phosphora: Carolina**

 **Bayonetta: The Meta**

 **Captain Falcon: Carolina**

And for the result:

 **The Meta: 8**

 **Carolina: 14**

Ah. So Carolina wants to win huh? Well, let's just how this plays out.

Now onto the battle...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE...Yeah!**

* * *

Somewhere inside of Mother of Invention, Carolina is seen training in the room, punching and kicking the targets.

"Woah, she's good. Even in the training room." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, I wonder how she'll do in a real fight." Pikachu said in wonder.

"We'll just see." Palutena replied.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

The Meta comes in and sees her through the window, as Carolina finished her training.

 _Carolina: Time._

Church's AI fragment appears.

 _ **Church:**_ _Oh, yeah, just point zero three milliseconds too slow. Looks like i'm picking the movie tonight._

 _Carolina: Ugh, can it not be another garbage action movie?_

 _ **Church:**_ _Oh come on, they're hilarious. Everyone talks in one-liners, the plot's non-existent. It's like the characters are just there to beat the shit out of each other._

"Well, that depends on the plot of the story." Pikachu said, while chuckling.

"Yeah, and also the plot-twist and a few twist-and-turn on the action movie." Ness added, also chuckling.

"Not to mention, involves a romantic love interest." Jigglypuff also added, while giggling.

"Yeah, all those things." Kirby replied.

(An alarm goes off)

 _ **Church:**_ _Uh oh._

 _Carolina: What is it?_

 _ **Church:**_ _Uhhh...I think we're about to have company._

The scene cuts to Meta, who balls his fists up as Carolina points her pistol up to Meta.

 _Carolina: Maine?_

 _ **Church:**_ _Not exactly._

 **(*Cues: Slingshot - Trocadero*)**

The Meta's AI fragments appear and tell Meta to kill Carolina and take her AI.

"Uh-oh, looks like there's gonna be a total bloodbath." Yoshi said, scared a little.

"Hehehe. Time to see how Meta fight against the lady soldier." Junior said with excitement.

The Meta takes out his Brute Shot.

 _Church: OK, if we win, you can totally pick the movie._

The Meta breaks through the window.

Time to see which Freelance Soldier can come out on top.

 **FIGHT!**

Meta thrusts down the Brute Shot but Carolina rolls away and shoots at Meta with her pistol but he blocks the bullets with the Brute Shot.

 _ **Church:**_ _Not working!_

 _Carolina: I can see that!_

Meta uses the Brute Shot to attack, but Carolina blocks the attacks although Meta kicks her away.

"Ouch, Maine's not playing around." Pit said, surprised.

"You think?!" Pikachu argued.

"Let's see how Carolina fights back on this one." Ness said, as they resume watching the fight.

Meta then attacks Carolina's head, but she blocks it and shoots at Meta's head. Meta counters and headbutts Carolina, throwing her pistol away. Meta then tries to hit Carolina but she dodges it and pulls out her Humbler Stun Device.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Pit cheered.

"With her Stun Baton, she'll get him at ease." Mega Man said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, if he could withstand them." Palutena replied in concern.

Both Meta and Carolina charge at each other. Meta tries to hit Carolina but she blocks it and stuns Meta multiple times, knocking his Brute Shot away with an air kick.

"Well, there goes his weapon." Kirby said, seeing Meta's Bruto Shot being knocked away.

"Maybe, but don't forget Maine is super strong in combat he probably beat Carolina down with his powerful strength." Pac-man informed him.

"That is, if he could actually beat her." Dark Pit muttered.

Meta then sees his fallen Brute Shot, instead of picking it up, he growls and punches his fists together and walks towards Carolina as he tries to punch her many times but Carolina dodges them as she stuns Meta and kicks him down.

 _ **Church:**_ _You sure you can't set that thing to kill?_

"There's a kill set?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

But everyone ignored his question as The Meta growls and punches the ground to get up and walks towards the Brute Shot to pick it up.

 _Carolina: Just hold on!_

Carolina activates her Speed Boost and runs towards Meta.

"Alright, the Speed Booster!" Pit said excitingly.

"Now she fight him at high speed." Mega Man stated.

As Meta picks up the Brute Shot, Carolina punches Meta and starts to run up the walls, The Meta tries to shoot at Carolina but he misses all the shots as Carolina dashes towards The Meta and punches him to a wall.

"Whoa, at that top speed, she literally got this fight in the bag!" Sonic said with excitement.

"I hope she can win this thing cause this is getting hype." Toon Link said, eagerly.

Carolina rolls and pulls her Battle Rifle as she shoots towards The Meta but he activated Domed Energy Shield and Overshield.

"Oh right, we forgot that he has those energy shields." Pit said, slightly forgetting about those shields.

The Meta activates Active Camouflage as the Domed Energy Shield and Overshield drops.

"And I completely forgot that he turns himself invisible when activating his Camouflage mode." Pit said, forgetting about Meta's Active Camouflage.

"Well, there's something that for Carolina to be aware of." Palutena replied.

"Agree." Viridi responded.

 _Carolina: Church, where is he?_

 _ **Church:**_ _I'm on it, scanning...your left!_

The Meta appears and slashes Carolina's Battle Rifle in half.

"So much for her rifle." Villager muttered.

She throws it away and both attack in hand-to-hand combat but Carolina blocks Meta's punch and starting to punch him multiple times but Meta blocked Carolina's last punch and punched her into the face and into the crotch.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt." Young Link winced.

"Come on, Carolina! You got this!" Toon Link cheered.

They both once again punch each other but Meta punches and backflips into Carolina's back and kicks her away. Meta then stands and walks towards fallen Carolina as he growls, she tries to pick up her pistol but Meta grabs her leg and smashes her down but Carolina kicks his face, gets up and walks towards the Meta as she kicks and knees him but Meta punches Carolina as he does a Superman punch, knocking her away.

"Come on Carolina! Don't give up! You got this!" Pit cheered.

 _Carolina: Church, I need Armor Enhancements._

 _ **Church:**_ _Which ones?_

 _Carolina: All of them!_

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." Yoshi said in concern.

"Remember using all of those enhancements means absolute kaput for your A.I!" PIkachu said, worried.

Carolina activates all of her Armor Enhancements.

 _ **Church:**_ _Uh that doesn't seem like a good ideaaaaahhhhhh!_

Carolina dashes towards Meta with enhanced speed as Church screams, but Meta uses Temporal Distortion to stop Carolina in midair.

"Crap, we forgot that he can do that Time-Stopping thing!" Kirby said, forgotten about Meta's Temporal Distortion.

"Okay, that's a problem!" Ness said, suddenly surprised.

"Figures he do something like that." Pikachu said, scared a little bit.

 _ **Church:**_ _Huh?...Aw shit._

Meta then pulls out his Brute Shot and knocks Carolina into a wall, Carolina is horribly damaged. Everyone, except Bayonetta, winced at this.

"Oooh. That's gonna hurt in the morning." Yoshi cringed.

"At least she got her Healing Unit, otherwise this is bound to get ugly." Mega Man stated in response.

 _Church: Dammit! OK, uhhh focusing on the Healing Unit, I got you. Carolina you hear me?_

The scene cuts to Meta reloading his Brute Shot. Carolina rolls forward, grabs her pistol and shoots at Meta as she successfully lands multiple hits, Meta drops to one knee.

"Alright!" Pit cheered happily.

"Huh. I knew she pulled through eventually." Sonic said with a smile.

"Finally, something good happened." Viridi said with a smile.

"Alright Carolina! You got him!" Pikachu cheered

 _Church: You got him!_

Meta stands back up, growls and slowly walking towards Carolina.

 _ **Church:**_ _OK seriously, what the fuck._

"I know, right! This guy doesn't give up!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Well, since he can take a lot of punishment, defeating him a completely different story." Palutena said, informing him.

"Yeah, except there's a downfall for him when facing Carolina." Viridi said.

"What's that?" Pit asked in curiousity.

"Just watch." She said, insistently.

Carolina reloads her pistol as she tries to shoot at Meta again, but Meta throws his Brute Shot as it slashes Carolina and sticks into the wall. Meta punches multiple times then grabs Carolina and is about to punch her in order to finish the fight.

 _ **Church:**_ _Hey, hey wait wait wait! Wait, hold up._

Meta stops and growls as he looks at Church.

 _: It's him._

"Dude what are you doing?" PIkachu said, seeing him interrupting Meta's final blow.

 _Church: Uhhh hey so I know you're about to pummel her ginger face in and all, but you also talk in grunts so I'm just gonna say this one line for you okay? Just this one time._

Carolina then pulls out Meta's Brute Shot and points at Meta's head. This surprises the Smashers.

 _Church: Oh! Son of a Bitch!_

Carolina shoots at Meta's head blowing it off completely.

"Oooh!/Damn!" Most of them winced at this.

 **K.O.!**

 _Carolina: Church?_

 _ **Church:**_ _Yeah?_

 _Carolina: No action movies._

* * *

Before they could clap for victory, they saw the Freelancers watching the fight on a big TV screen as they saw the whole entire thing on the big screen.

 _Grif: Holy shit!_

 _Caboose: I know! He did not even have a head under his helmet! He was a ghost the whole time!_

 _Simmons: I told you, I TOLD you!_

 _Caboose: (under his breath) Like Bruce Willis…_

Pikachu and Sonic snickered at that, when mentioning an actor whose in many movies. **(A/N: Seriously. The dude, Bruce Willis, has been in a lot of movies since 1979, some including Die Hard and Over the Hedge.)**

 _Grif: Bullshit! Meta's stronger. He should've won!_

"Yeeeeaaaahh, no, that's not possible." Viridi said, denying it.

"Though, it is true that Meta is stronger and should've won by default, but no, I don't think so." Palutena said, wistfully.

Wiz: Not true, Grif.

 **(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Planning the Heist*)**

Wiz: As the Freelancer leaderboard proves, strength isn't everything. Carolina's mastery of martial arts let her hold her own and her use of equipment allowed her to match and even counter The Meta's. He may have gained an upper hand with his Temporal Distortion, but Carolina's Healing Unit quickly repaired damage done during the attack.

"Oh. Now I see." Kirby said, nodding in understanding.

"But that doesn't explain why Meta lost though." Junior said, still needed answers.

 **Boomstick: Even though The Meta had all that powerful equipment, it drained his suit's energy way too fast.**

"Oh right." Junior said, sweatdropped. "I forgot about that."

"Since that both gears and equipment require energy, it'll take all of them for Maine to use in a fight." Mega man explained.

"But when facing Carolina, he has to use all of it to take her out. Too bad that got him to bite the dust." Viridi said, stating the obvious.

"I guess you're right about that." Pit said, sheepishly.

 **Boomstick: Carolina tried to use all of her equipment at once and failed.** (Pikachu: Yeah, we literally saw that. It failed completely.) **Luckily, she had Epsilon to change tactics and focus on recovery.**

"Thank god." Ness said in relief.

Wiz: Which brings us to what is perhaps the most important factor of the fight: the relationship between Freelancer and artificial intelligence.

"Why is that important?" Pikachu said in confusion.

Wiz: The Meta was brainwashed and manipulated by eight different AI, effectively filling his head with an unintelligible mess of voices and commands.

"Oh right." Pikachu grunted with a sweatdrop.

"Since stealing all the was his goal, those made him into a complete psycho when it comes to fights against other Freelancers." Viridi said, nonchalantly.

"So, in a way, he's been manipulated by those , along with Sigma, and completely got himself turned evil when killing his fellow crewmates." Mega Man said, puzzled.

"That's a good reason. But yeah, he's a complete psycho." Ness replied.

Wiz: In contrast, Carolina and Epsilon work together as partners with a mutual trust, both capable of making judgment calls to make up for each other's weaknesses.

"That's a good way for them to work together, so they have to protect each other's' weak points." Said Ness.

"It's a very good strategy." Pit added.

 _Grif: Whatever. I still say it should've been the Meta._

Wiz: Says the guy who can't tell the difference between a car and a puma.

 _Grif: I can tell the difference! It was a matter of comparison!_

 **Boomstick: The Meta just couldn't get ahead of his competition.**

Most of the Smashers chuckled at that joke.

Wiz: The winner is Agent Carolina.

* * *

Everyone who voted for Carolina clapped happily for her victory while others who voted for The Meta clapped slowly for them despite his loss. It was good fight even from a different show. But then, that victory was later interrupted when another red soldier came into the scene.

 _ **Sarge: Hey! What in Sam Hill are you two doing fraternizing with the blue devil and a… *Notices Wiz and Boomstick* who the hell are these dirtbags?**_

"Who's that guy?" Junior asked.

Ness then pulls out the guidebook and skimmer through the pages until he stopped and said, "His name is Colonel Sarge. He is the aggressive and illogical leader of the Red Team and is the only one to take the battle against the Blues seriously. He's a military man with a Southern United States accent and exhibits more discipline than the other Reds, and most of the Blues, for that matter, but he's also somewhat sociopathic, bloodthirsty, and eccentric. Plus, he is also the only Blood Gulch soldier on either team that is actually serious about the war, or training exercise."

"Great. Now there's a soldier who takes things seriously." Viridi said. "Well, despite him being crazy and what not."

Wiz: Wha-ho! Easy there, sir. We're just here from Command!

 **Boomstick: *Notices Sarge's Shotgun* Hey, nice shotgun! I like the cut of your jib!**

 _ **Sarge: Hehehe. Well, whaddaya know? Someone who has an eye for the finer things in life!**_

 **Boomstick: Hoho, you better believe it!**

"I guess Boomstick isn't the only one who loves Shotguns." Pit said, jokingly.

"Hehehehe. Guess you're right about that." Captain Falcon chuckled.

 _ **Sarge: Y'know, you remind me of someone-almost like the son that I...never wanted...**_

 **Boomstick: Well, that's funny. I was about to say you're like the Pappy I never had. When I was a kid, he ran out on us to join the Army and never came back.**

"...Huh…?" Was everyone's response.

 _ **Sarge: Huh. Well..how about that? Time to move along, I guess. Nothing to see here. Do-do-do Do-di-do Do-do.**_

Sarge walks away and the singing fades away slowly. Everyone looks at Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: What a nice guy.**

* * *

As the credits came, some people begin to respond from their stun faze.

"Hey, you don't think…" Pit began.

"Nah. It couldn't be. There's no way he's the guy Boomstick was mentioning from different episodes." Pikachu said, trying to deny it.

"Although, there is a possibility that he could be… you know." Palutena said, oddly.

Before anyone could responded, Wiz and Boomstick begin to speak during the credits.

 **Boomstick: We have an absolute blast workin' on the episode. If you haven't already… Please be sure to check out the full series of Red Vs. Blue on .**

Wiz: If you enjoy the episode please like & subscribe and share it with your friends.

 **Boomstick: And follow us on social media so you're up to date on the latest Death Battle details. Just follow the link in the description.**

Ness went ahead and wrote down the link of Death Battle and Rooster Teeth.

Wiz: Thanks for watching.

"Well, I guess my work here is done." Viridi said as she gets up here.

"Yeah, I think I've enough watching for a while." Phosphora said, as she got up as well.

"As do I for that matter." Bayonetta said as she and Palutena got up from their seats.

"Huh? Hey, where are you girls?" Sonic asked when seeing them leave.

"We'll be taking our leave now. We got better things to do than sit here and watch this." Viridi said.

"Oh I see. Are you girls leaving?" Kirby asked.

"Well yes, but don't worry, we'll see more of them, in do time." Bayonetta said as she and the Kid Icarus girls take their leave.

"Okay, bye girls!" Kirby said, waving bye to him.

Just then, a new preview for a new episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

As the music play, two new combatants have arrived.

?: Target Acquired.

?: You and me right now!

They both appear to be women as their names have been reveal in the next episode:

 **Cammy White VS Sonya Blade**

"Whoa, is that Cammy?" Pac-man said, surprised to see a familiar fighter.

"Huh? You know her?" Kirby asked him.

"Yeah, and let's just she's good at combat." Pac-man replied.

Afterwards an Outro of Rooster Teeth animation came with three different shows (RWBY, RWBY Chibi and Cult Camp) and the name of the animation production: Rooster Teeth.

So, with no time left, Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.

* * *

 **Neat, huh? I did the best I could so here's the epic crossover episode. There were a lot of crazy shit on it but it was cool and awesome. Next up is a battle between** **Two iconic military woman from two different franchise. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	67. Episode 65 - Cammy VS Sonya

**Hey guys! Superstar here! Bring you another episode of Death Battle! And, before you ask, yes, I'm at work again, doing one of my own lunch breaks! So, I did the best I could when finishing this on time. Also, before I forget, there's gonna be a new project I'll be update on my profile soon, and don't worry, it's not gonna be one of the "other" stories I made, if you know what I mean. Nah, it involves a certain hedgehog in a brand new game everyone adores, and I can't tell ya who it is or what game it's on because that might ruin the surprise. Okay? Alright then!**

 **Anyway, here the new episode! Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Cammy White and Street Fighters belongs to Capcom.**

 **Sonya Blade belongs to** **Mortal Kombat, Midway Games And Warner Bros.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack**

 **All Soundtracks Belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 65 - Cammy VS Sonya**

So, with no time left, Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Mystical ninjas, evil sorcerers, gods, tournaments these days seem to attract all sorts, don't they.**

"They always do show up at the right place, at the right time whenever there's a tournament involve." Ness said, suddenly.

"Yeah, like Parappa and Sakura." Kirby said, remembering the two fighter he met.

Wiz: And yet there's always a few seemingly ordinary people brave enough, or stupid enough, to step into the ring.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Kirby, Ness, Pikachu and Yoshi laughed as they saw Hercule being swatted away by Cell once again.

Everyone else sweatdropped at this. "Okay, this is getting old real fast." Sonic grumbled.

 **Boomstick: Like Cammy White, Street Fighter's ass-sassin turned British secret agent.**

Sonic, Dark Pit and Captain Falcon chuckled at that.

Wiz: And Sonya Blade, the Special Forces general of Mortal Kombat.

"Oh great, just what we need, another Street Fighter Vs. Mortal Kombat fight." Pikachu grunted.

"And this time it's between women again." Nana grunted.

"Oh lord." Jigglypuff grumbled.

"First Akuma and Shang Tsung, next Bison and Shan-Khan, then Ryu and Scorpion, and now Cammy and Sonya. How many match up is there for rival battles?" Pit asked.

"A few more when more episodes continues to appear in more previews." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

In this scene, we see a woman wearing a green thong leotard, a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. She has blue eyes, long blonde platted pigtails with a small forelock, and a scar on her left cheek and has a muscular body.

 **Cammy White**

 **(*Cues: Theme of Cammy - Street Fighter 4*)**

Wiz: For most of her life, Cammy White was a pawn of the evil Shadaloo crime syndicate, run by the wannabe dictator; M. Bison.

"Huh. I didn't know she works for Bison." Pit said, simply.

"Me neither." Pikachu said, shrugging.

"Probably because she was brainwashed by him thanks to his Psycho Power." Ness guessed. **(A/N: Hehehe. It rhymes.)**

"Probably… you're never wrong." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: I don't know about pawn, she was his top bodyguard, so basically a lot more important. Maybe more like one of those horsey pieces.**

Most of the Smashers snickered when they saw her with a horse, the girls, however, didn't find it funny.

Wiz: Like...a knight?

 **Boomstick: No Wiz, the horse that moves like an L. C'mon, learn your chess, you're supposed to be smart!**

"The horsy piece is the knight you idiot." Ness grumbled.

"Although, he was right about the knight piece moves like an 'L'." Mega Man replied.

"That's true." Pikachu replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Cammy White**

 **Height: 5'4" | 162 cm**

 **Weight: 134 lbs | 61 kg**

 **Birthday: January 6, 1974**

 **Shadaloo Alias: Killer Bee**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Dislikes: Crime, M. Bison, soup, pants (Some of the fighters get Crime and Bison, but soup and pants? Weird.)**

 **Cloned from M. Bison genetics (This surprises everyone.)**

 **Agent of Delta Red**

* * *

Wiz: Ugh...Not only was she Bison's top bodyguard, but also the leader of his Dolls, a group of brainwashed teenage girls trained to be ruthless, unstoppable assassins.

They see her with 12 teenage girls that wore their Low-Rank outfit.

"Whoa, talk about cruelty." Sonic commented.

"I can't believe he brainwashed those girls to be train in the art of assassination." Pit said in disbelief.

"I know evil when I see, but this is far beyond evil." Junior said in disgust.

"How dare that monster kidnapped and brainwashed those girls. It's so not far." Jigglypuff said, puffing up.

"It is for Bison." Pac-man commented.

"Uh-huh." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: What happens if all their cycles sync?**

Wiz: Her leadership roles come not just from her skills as a killer, but also because she just so happens to be a female clone of Bison himself.

"WHAT?!" Most of the Smashers shouted in shock.

"D-Did hear him right? Did Wiz say she's a female clone of Bison?!" Pit said, shell-shock.

"Uh-huh!" Kirby said, nodding while being shock.

 **Boomstick: How does THAT happen?**

"That's what we wanna know." Ness said, stunned by this.

Wiz: It gets weirder. Aware his Psycho Power was deteriorating his current body, Bison planned to posses hers.

Pit blinked at this. "Well, I'm convinced." He said, suddenly.

"I still can't believe Cammy is a female of Bison, I mean Bison, of all people, wants Cammy as his new body vessel so he'll be reborn again." Ness said, startled.

"Yeah, but Bison using Cammy as his new host? It sort of disrupting… and wrong." Pac-man said, creeped out by the thought of Bison using Cammy's body.

 **Boomstick: I...have a lot of questions.**

Wiz: Cammy served Bison blindly, until she met the mystical yogi, Dhalsim, who used his power to grant her something she never had: willpower and self-awareness.

They then see an skinny, indian man that looks like a master of yoga due to his body.

"Say Pac-man, have you and Mega Man met that Dhalsim guy?" Kirby asked him.

"Yes, he was with Sagat when we faced him." Pac-man answered.

"Even so, I think Dhalsim did a pretty good job helping her getting her back on the right path." Mega Man said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's good to hear." Yoshi said, happily.

 **Boomstick: Realizing that Bison is actually...the bad guy, Cammy joined the Delta Red British Special Forces and the fight against Shadaloo.**

"Good for her." Sonic said, smirking. "Finally realizing who's the actual bad guy."

Wiz: With her training from both camps, Cammy is deadly up close, with ruthless sweeping attacks, keeping her foes on the defensive.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Spiral Arrow**

 **Cannon Spike**

 **Cannon Strike**

 **Hooligan Combination**

 **Cross Stinger Assault**

 **Cammy Quick Combination (CQC)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She can rush like a drill with Spiral Arrow, a move so agile, it passes under projectiles. Her Hooligan Approach flips through the air like some sort of deranged spidermonkey to lay the smack down in a ton of ways. Like the Fatal Leg Twister, which is...fatal.**

Sonic whistled. "Man, those are some strong legs." He commented.

"I agree. She is so tough even in close combat." Falcon whistled.

"Tch. The girl is so tough she might be even to take down strong opponents." Dark Pit commented with amusement.

"Got that right." Junior said, snickering.

Jigglypuff and Nana sighed when looking at them. _'Boys…'_ They both thought at the same time.

Wiz: She also uses her Cannon Spike and Cannon Strike to control the flow of battle.

 **Boomstick: And like most cannons, Cammy's signature attacks have higher caliber versions.**

Wiz: Well, being a clone of Bison, she does have latent Psycho Power abilities, a dark energy fueled by evil and hatred.

"Huh. Who know she has Psycho Power within her." Popo said, surprised.

"And I'm guessing her powers doesn't work well or as much better than Bison's." Ness said, thinking about Cammy's Psycho Power.

"Maybe…" Mega Man muttered.

 **Boomstick: Sure, but I was talking about her EX and Super moves.**

Wiz: Oh, of course, like the deadly Cross Stinger Assault, or the Cammy Quick Combination.

"Cammy Quick Combination?" Kirby asked in question.

 **Boomstick: Get it? CQC!**

"Oh, you mean Close Quarters Combat?" Kirby said with glee.

"Yeah, but it's a Cammy Version of it." Ness answered.

"Oh." Kirby replied.

Wiz: With which she snaps her opponent's bones not once, not twice, but three times.

They each winced when they see Cammy performed that said technique when using it on a woman who looks like a Taekwondo fighter (Juri).

"Ouch, that looks painful." Villager said, wincing.

"But to Cammy, it's the perfect for her." Dark Pit said in response.

"She's one heck of a killer." Falcon commented.

"I hear that." Pac-man replied.

 **Boomstick: She's also an expert knife thrower, agile enough to dodge bullets, and for a 134 pound secret agent Barbie, is pretty damn strong!** (Toon Link: Well, she was trained in both Shadaloo and the British Forces, so I guess she's good.) **I mean, she can kick cars to death, and stood up after falling out of an airplane.**

"Damn. She's pretty hardcore." Sonic said, whistled.

"With all her feats, I'm guess she's quite good at being a super strong lady." Young Link replied.

"Hm. She's good, but I doubt she may have a downfall." Junior commented.

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right about that Bowser Jr.." Ness said to him.

"Really? Wow, thanks!" He replied happily.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Kicked a car to death**

 **Survived a fall out of an airplane**

 **Took a blow from Balrog (Mega Man and Pac-man winced at this.)**

 **Assassinated the Prime Minister (They figured that she did it due to Bison's influences.)**

 **Kicked a man through a train**

 **Survived a fall from a third story window**

 **Knocked out Balrog with a kick to the face (** **Mega Man and Pac-man were surprised by this.)**

 **Dodged point-blank gunfire**

* * *

Wiz: She survived blows from the world class boxer, Balrog, a fighter so strong, he once killed an elephant with a single punch.

Looking at him upon close, the Smashers sensed that the boxer, Balrog, as one of the opponents that you don't take lightly. Heck even Pac-man and Mega Man have some trouble being confronted by this said boxer and he's even as tough as any fighter when battling him. But when they heard that he killed an elephant with one single punch, they felt a little overwhelmed by that guy, heck, even Pichu is afraid of him now. But they're glad that Cammy can withstand Balrog's attacks and stand on her feet. So, it's a little bit of a win-win.

Wiz: Elephants are known to frequently smash down trees with their skulls, which means they can withstand a force of over ten thousand pounds.

"Wow, that's strong." Pikachu commented.

"Elephants tend to smash trees with their skull for various things." Pit stated.

"Like eating leaves, showing their strength or any other things for their living." Ness explained.

"I guess." Jigglypuff replied.

 **Boomstick: That's like getting hit in the face with a truck!**

They couldn't help but cringe when they saw a two guys fighting each other in the movie, Mission Impossible 3, where that one guy pinned the second guy to the ground, then a truck came in and slam him to the face, leaving the guy unharmed.

"Ouch, didn't see that coming." Sonic winced.

"Now that's what I call, karma." Pikachu said, couldn't help but chuckle.

Wiz: Unfortunately, despite being a clone of one of the deadliest people on the planet, Cammy isn't a perfect warrior **(TL: How?) (Junior: Oh, here we go.)** , her control of Psycho Power in particular, is extremely limited, at best, usually only manifesting during times of extreme rage, and many of her moves can leave her vulnerable if misfired.

"Yep. That must be one of her downfalls." Junior said, nodding at that piece of information.

"Yeah, she ain't perfect, so her Psycho Power isn't as perfect as Bison's." Ness added.

"I guess that makes sense." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: Still, I'd think twice before picking a street fight with Cammy White, she's got legs and she knows how to use them** (Sonic: Oh trust us, we'll be careful.) **, and damn, what an ass!**

This made a few boys blushed when hearing that. 'We couldn't agree more.' Both Sonic, Falcon, Dark Pit and surprisingly Bowser said in thought at the same time while blushing.

Wiz: Ah!

"For goodness sake Boomstick." Ness grunted, facepalmed while the girls, Jigglypuff and Nana, who were blushing by this, shook their heads and cover their heads with their hands in embarrassment.

 **Boomstick: I know, I know, take your five dollars, still worth it.**

"I'm guessing there was a bet that's been made before the episode." Toon Link said, simply.

"And I'm guessing Wiz made that bet so Boomstick doesn't anything… sexual." Ness muttered.

"That's quite the understatement." Young Link grunted.

"It is." Mega Man replied.

"It definitely is." Pac-man grumbled.

Wiz: Told you you couldn't go the whole script without mentioning it.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, if I could die and come back, it would be as that leotard.**

This made everyone sweatdrop at this. "Well, Cammy does prefer leotards when fighting against opponents of her own level." Pac-man commented.

"I guess that makes sense." Pit said in understanding.

 _Cammy: You can skip the trip down memory lane *Removes her glasses*, tell me who you want me to kill._

Despite her being born of the clone of the Leader of Shadaloo, Cammy seems like a compatible fighter when fighting with and against the evil coporation. Sonic, Dark Pit, Capt. Falcon and Junior find her skills quite formidable against foes her own sizes and even bigger. Kirby, PIkachu, Ness and Yoshi felt sorry for her when she and other girls like her were victims to M. Bison and his ambitions for taking over the world and being brainwashed by him by their own free will. And as everyone else they see Cammy as a Lawful Good fighter doing everything she can to stop Shadaloo. She's quite a great fighter, and they may be considering her to taking part of Smash Bros..

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene, they see a group of soldiers marching until they saw one woman in the military, serving the army.

 **Sonya Blade**

 **(*Cues: Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X*)**

Wiz: As a young girl, Sonya Blade idolized her marine father and enlisted to follow in his footsteps.

"Aww. That's sweet." Jigglypuff said, sweetly.

"So she's planning to follow in her father's footsteps huh? That's good to hear." Sonic commented with a smile.

"Well, some people like to idolized the person they admired and then they dream becoming like that person when they're older." Ness explained.

"So, to sum it up, she's practically a good soldier with strong sense of fighting spirit." Mega Man said with a smile.

"That she is, that she is." Ness said, nodding in understand.

Wiz: By the age of 26, she was a member of a U.S. Special Forces unit in pursuit of the criminal, Kano.

In this next, they see a man with a robotic and metal head at the right side of face.

"Yikes, I don't know why but this is one tough customer." Pikachu said, clearly staring at him.

"Well, from the way I see it, I guess he's the type of person that fights people for the kills and thrills." Pit said, pointing it out.

"Guess you're right about that." Kirby replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Sonya Blade**

 **Age: 51**

 **Height: 5'9" | 179.8 cm**

 **Weight: 140 lbs | 63.5 kg**

 **Place of Birth: Austin, Texas**

 **US Special Forces General**

 **Co-Founder of Outer World Investigation Agency**

 **Kombat Styles: Kenpo, Tae Kwon Do**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Which ended up being a lot more trouble than she expected, when she found herself in a tournament fighting gods, demons and monsters, all while movie star, Johnny Cage tried to get in her pants.**

"Heh. Who could blame her?" Sonic said with a shrug. "Whenever someone is being drag into something crazy, you have no other choice but to take on the challenge beside the risk you'll take."

"The same thing happens to me when it comes to Dr. Wily." Said Mega Man.

"Yeah, a lot of people like to do stuff they aren't proud of." Pit said, simply.

"Even if it involves killing." Kirby said, frowning.

"I hear that." Toon Link replied.

Wiz: This was Mortal Kombat, a tournament decreed by Elder Gods where a realm, or alternate dimension, may challenge another realm for world conquering rights.

"Huh. So, that's what this tournament is about." Pit said, never knew about that.

"Yeah, it's a fight between worlds where they fight to gain control of what world they live in." Ness stated.

"Huh. For a tournament that kills people for world conquest, this is really an insane way of winning." Sonic commented, slightly.

"Well, the gods from my world have a fair share of tournaments that involve violence, even though this is from the world of Mortal Kombat." Pit said in response.

"Guess there are somethings that are worth fighting for." Pikachu said, simply.

"Indeed." Toon Link replied.

Wiz: Sonya joined the defenders of Earthrealm to stop the evil Shao Kahn's world domination, and succeeded.

 **Boomstick: But, most of them died, except for Sonya and Johnny, of course, who married and had a kid. Lucky Johnny, I'd love to settle down with a lady that has such an impressive resume in kickin' ass.**

"Huh. I'm starting to like this Johnny Cage guy. I mean, he seems like a nice guy." Pit said, looking the guy with the sunglasses.

"I don't know. He looks like one of those guys who are famous for their martial arts skill and action pack movies." Nana said, looking at him differently.

"Or both. But just a wild guess." Ness shrugged.

"Heh. Either way, I can take care of this guy no problem, despite being a family man." Sonic said, smirking.

"Yeah, you and me both Sonic." Falcon said, agreeing with the hedgehog.

Wiz: Sonya has decades of combat experience that's prepared her for pretty much anything. She's fought cyborgs, ninjas, cyborg ninjas...her Kenpo and Tae Kwon Do training emphasizes speed, agility and defense, and she shows her mastery by leaping into the air, grabbing foes with her legs, and slamming them down in a backflip faster than the blink of an eye.

"Whoa, she's extremely good." Young Link said in surprise.

"Now that's a woman." Sonic whistled.

"Now I really want to face her someday." Falcon said, astonished by Sonya's fighting style.

"Oh brother…" Both Ness, Pikachu and Jigglypuff muttered at the same time with grim looks on their face as they looked at the two.

"I just hope her skills aren't as deadly as Cammy's." Mega Man deadpanned.

"I hope not." Pac-man muttered.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Wind Blade**

 **Kali Sticks**

 **Garrote Wire**

 **Grenades**

 **Smoke**

 **Stun**

 **Frag**

 **Attack Drone (This surprises Ness, Junior, Sonic, Pit, Kirby, Falcon and Mega Man.)**

 **Energy Bracelet (This amazes Kirby, Junior and Pit.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She's got kali sticks, a wind blade, frag grenades, smoke grenades, stun grenades, and a garrote wire for silent kills. But my favorite is her high-tech bracelet, which lets her hover in the air...AND SHOOTS LASERS!**

Kirby, Junior, and Pit are now amazed by the number of arsenal Sonya has, including the bracelet thing. It was a cool to their eyes.

"Wow, that's a lot of weapons she got." Sonic said, staggering. "Well, except for the garrote wire thing, it's kind of an overkill."

Wiz: It even controls a remote drone, complete with a cutting beam, perfect camouflaging systems, machine guns, even RPG's.

They now see a scene where Sonya ribs a woman's arms off and summons a drone to fire lasers at her and another scene where it appeared before her and then at the last scene where Sonya threw her opponent's disembodied head and shoots it with Machine Gun bullets. This surprises few of the Smashers.

"Whoa, just… whoa!" Pit muttered in a stun tone.

"Okay, I'm afraid of her now." Kirby said, shivering.

"With that drone of her's, I don't think each of us won't stand around if it's appears next to her." Ness stated in grief.

"Duly noted." Mega Man replied, quickly.

"Hm…" Junior then begin to admire her drone and begins to write down everything on it with his notepad.

 **Boomstick: I think I'm in love...**

Wiz: With what, the drone? Sonya?

 **Boomstick: Drone-ya.**

Some of the Smashers sighed annoyance by Boomstick's "fantasies". Although they could help but chuckle when they saw an image of Sonya being fused together with the drone. It was a bit funny.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Kartwheel (Sonic favors that.)**

 **Leg Grab**

 **Inverted Bicycle Kick**

 **Garrote Parry**

 **Energy Rings**

 **Fatalities**

 **Fire Kiss**

 **Crush Kiss**

 **Slice Kiss**

 **Scissor Split (This shocks everyone)**

 **Poison Kiss**

 **Head Hunter**

* * *

Wiz: Uh huh...I'd think twice about that though, most guys wouldn't dare lock lips with the woman who has moves like Fire Kiss, Crush Kiss, Slice Kiss, Poison Kiss, or the Kiss of Death.

"Whoa, that's a lot of kisses." Kirby said, surprised.

"And some of them are more lethal than a normal one." Nese said, stunned.

"Yeah, I don't think I would ever share a kiss from someone with deadly killer kisses, especially the Kiss of Death one, that's way scary." Pit said, looking a little frightened.

"Heh. Even if her lips are charmed with deadly kills, I handle her no problem." Dark Pit boasted.

"That's easy for you say, heck, even I would withstood all of those." Sonic commented.

"Amen." Pikachu agrees.

'Note to self: Don't date women with enchanted kisses, even if they're really, really, really hot.' The F-Zero racer said in his mind.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, plus she's strong enough to rip a guy in half with just her legs, and I don't know if I wanna be in between that.**

This got nearly most of the Smashers to be grossed out when they saw her ripped a fighter in half with just her legs. Kirby, Junior, Ness, Toon Link, Pikachu, Yoshi and Lucas almost lost their lunch when they saw that.

"Yikes, now that's painfully." Sonic said, winced at this.

"I can't imagine someone like her would constantly rip a person in half." Villager said in shock.

"Yeah, I know, talk about brutal." Pit said, looking a little afraid.

Wiz: In the early 1800's, it was common practice to tie criminals between horses, which pulled them apart, except, even four horses playing tug of war don't often have the strength to rip people in half, yet Sonya can do so with ease.

The Smashers winced as they saw a movie clip of Black Death where a man gets his arms and legs getting ripped out by men riding on horses while holding on to four ropes that are tied to his four said body parts.

"Ouch. Don't want to be like that guy." Dark Pit said, cringing.

 **Boomstick: Impressive, almost as impressive as karate chopping a steel anvil in half!**

Boomstick wasn't kidding. They literally saw Sonya chopped up a steel anvil in half with a super strong force.

"Wow, that's ridiculously strong." Pac-man said, awestruck.

"Who knew she can chop an anvil in half like that. It's impossible." Mega Man said, stunned.

"Although, it seems that everyone in the Mortal Kombat universe have some feats to their strength and prowess." Ness stated.

"Yep, that would be the true." Pikachu said, agreeing with him.

"Uh-huh." Kirby nodded.

Wiz; It's as ridiculous as it looks. Assuming the anvil is made of common steel, it would take over 90,000 pounds per square inch of force to break.

"That would have been case." Falcon commented.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can rip people in half with her legs (This almost made Kirby, Junior, Ness, Toon Link, Pikachu, Yoshi and Lucas turn green for puking out their lunch.)**

 **Punched an anvil in half (That made everyone surprised.)**

 **Almost choked Kano to death (They understood that.)**

 **Defeated Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jax, and Quan Chi back to back (Sonic, Dark Pit, Falcon and Pikachu whistled at that.)**

 **Survived Sindel's sonic screams**

 **Shot a man in the head without looking (Dark Pit was a amused.)**

 **Survived a helicopter crash**

 **Defeated Jade and Kitana in a 2-on-1 fight**

* * *

Wiz: To compare, 1969 boxing champion, Earnie Shavers delivered the strongest punch in boxing history at 1600 PSI, meaning Sonya's punch has over fifty six times more power than the hardest hitting boxer ever known.

 **Boomstick: No wonder she was strong enough to take down Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jax, and even Quan Chi, ruler of the Netherrealm, back to back!**

Wiz; Of course, throughout decades of military experience, she has made plenty of mistakes, her short fuse has gotten herself and her troops in trouble more than once, and while her tech and weaponry lets her keep up with otherworldly warriors, a smart opponent can use her over reliance on gadgets against her.

 **Boomstick: Still, there's something pretty special about a lady who can rip a guy in half without breaking a sweat.**

 _Stryker: We need a strategic plan of attack._

 _Sonya: I got one, combat time! *she leaps and charges at the enemies*_

With that done, everyone begins to discuss about Sonya. Sure she has many military experiences and mastered a few martial arts, but let's not forget that she's also one of the fighters of the Mortal Kombat universe where she fights her opponents in a brutal way as possible. Sonic, Dark Pit and Falcon liked her skills in combat. Pit, Kirby and Junior liked her arsenal and gears she use in a fight, especially the drone one, it was cool and deadly at the same time. Mega Man, Ness and Pikachu find her most fearsome than they thought when she can rip her opponents in half with her legs. And as for everyone else, they find her as an OK fighter when facing dangerous foes like Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Quan Chi. Yep, Sonya Blade doesn't like to mess around when fighting is involved.

Now onto the votes…

* * *

Taking their moment slowly, they begin to vote the combatant they think is about to win:

 **Kirby: Cammy**

 **Ness: Sonya**

 **Pikachu: Cammy**

 **Yoshi: Cammy**

 **Lucas: Cammy**

 **Toon Link: Sonya**

 **Young Link: Cammy**

 **Popo: Sonya**

 **Nana: Cammy**

 **Jigglypuff: Cammy**

 **Dark Pit: Sonya**

 **Pit: Cammy**

 **Pichu: Cammy**

 **Sonic: Sonya**

 **Captain Falcon: Sonya**

 **Villager: Cammy**

 **Mega Man: Cammy**

 **Pac-man: Cammy**

 **Junior: Sonya**

And now for the result:

 **Cammy: 12**

 **Sonya: 7**

So, you think Cammy is gonna win this one huh? We'll see about that.

Now onto the battle…

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

At an air force base, Sonya is in the middle of a gun fight with Kano in one of the warehouses.

"Hey, isn't that the guy Sonya was gonna capture?" Kirby asked.

"Who Kano? Yeah that's him." Ness said in response.

"I wonder what's he up to." Pikachu said in wonder.

"I don't know but I bet it was bad." Toon Link said, looking at him.

Kano emerges from the warehouse wielding an AK-47 and starts running out. However, on the roof of the warehouse, Cammy puts on her Delta Red hat and delivers a high kick to Kano, knocking him down.

"Alright, she got him!" Pac-man cheered.

"Yeah, but how will Sonya react if she sees him being knocked out by Cammy?" Kirby asked.

"I say… not so good." Ness said, shaking his head.

 **(*Cues: Mortal Konfrontation - OC ReMix*)**

 _Cammy: Suspect in custody._

Coming out in the open, Sonya walks out of the warehouse towards Kano's unconscious body.

 _Cammy: Who are you?_

Sonya arrives at Kano's body and crushes the mercenary's head by stomping on it.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Sonic cringed.

"Told ya." Ness murmured.

 _Cammy: You amateur! What organization do you work for?_

 _Sonya: Let's call it enhanced training._

 _Cammy: Get in my way and pay the price!_

 _Sonya: Spoiler Alert: You lose. From my foot to your ass._

"Ooooh burn!" Junior shouted at Sonya's diss towards Cammy.

Time to see which one of these women will win!

 **FIGHT!**

Sonya fires her laser but Cammy dodges it with her special move.

 _Cammy: Spiral Arrow!_

Cammy then leaps up and kicks Sonya. Sonya cartwheels back to regain her position. While still in the air, Cammy tries kicking Sonya again, but General Blade blocks it. Sonya then runs up to Cammy and delivers her own punches and kicks, eventually kicking Cammy into the air.

"Whoa, she's good." Sonic said, referring to Sonya.

"Even matching with Cammy, Sonya has gotten the upperhand." Pit said, looking how the fight is going.

"Let's see how this fight gets." Ness replied.

Cammy fights back and delivers a large punch that sends Sonya back.

"Alright! Cammy got her!" Kirby cheered.

"I figure she fight back eventually." Young Link said with a smile.

"Not for long." Ness said, pointing out.

Cammy tries leaping forward, but Sonya uses her legs to grab Cammy and toss her back. Sonya picks up Kano's corpse and tosses it at Cammy, who dodges him.

"Really? Did she really use Kano's corpse to throw it at her?" Toon Link said, surprised.

"Yep." Popo answered.

"Gross." Jigglypuff gagged.

"Well, at least, Cammy evaded it quickly." Lucas said in relief.

"Maybe." Ness replied.

Cammy then picks up one of the large crates.

 _Cammy: Here's a present for you!_

Cammy tosses the large crate at Sonya, who responds by summoning her droid to use a missile to take it out, surprising Cammy.

"And now, she brought out the droid. Awesome." PIkachu said, sarcastically.

 _Sonya: Get with the program, kiddo._

Sonya runs up to Cammy and delivers a speedy and bloody combo to her opponent which stops when Cammy blocks one of her blows.

"Man, Cammy's a goner." Kirby said, getting frightened by seeing Sonya beating Cammy up.

"Come on… Come on…" Pit grumble.

 **(*Cues: Clamato Fever - OC ReMix*)**

With fire burning in her eyes, Cammy's Psycho Power activates.

"Yes! Alright Cammy!" Pit said, cheerfully.

"Now we're talking! Cammy's Psycho Power has been activated!" Pac-man cheered.

"Maybe, if she could hold that power for long." Mega Man murmured.

 _Cammy: I won't lose!_

Cammy delivers four devastating blows to Sonya, who flies back and crashes into a crate, exploding. Sonya gets up from the explosion and activates her drone, which appears behind Cammy.

"Cammy, behind you!" Kirby called out

Cammy tosses a knife into the device, causing it to malfunction.

"Nice shot!" Pikachu commented.

"Uh, I don't think it's over." Sonic said, seeing it's not over yet.

 _Cammy: Damn!_

The drone starts firing its machine guns, which Cammy starts dodging. Sonya hides behind a crate to avoid fire while Cammy continues dodging her drone. She takes out a stun grenade and throws it towards Ms. White's direction. It goes off and electrocutes Cammy, leaving her exposed for the drone to open fire on her. The drone spins and crashes into an oil barrel, exploding the area around it.

"Well, some much for that." Junior said, shrugging.

"I'm guessing Cammy is not going well for this fight." Ness said, sadly.

"Perhaps not." Sonic muttered.

Cammy kneels on the ground, severely weakened, heavily bleeding, and moaning in pain. Sonya walks up to her and holds her by her throat.

 _Sonya: Not as tough as you look._

 _ **Announcer: FINISH HER!**_

 **(*Cues Mortal Kombat 9 - Fatality Theme*)**

Sonya then proceeds to break Cammy's bones before uppercutting her into the air as she catches the Delta Red Agent between her legs

 _Sonya: I've got this son of a bitch._

Cammy then screams as she struggles to get out from Sonya's grip before she was split in half by the Scissor Split Fatality.

"Ooh!/Aw gross!/Ugh!/Shit!" Kirby, Pac-man, Pikachu and Toon Link gagged in disgust when they, along with the others who cringe on this.

 _Sonya: Always gotta be the hard way._

 **K.O.!**

Sonya puts Kano's body in the trunk of a car before driving away as Cammy's corpse gets ran over.

* * *

When that's done, the fighters who voted for Sonya clapped slightly for her while others who voted for Cammy clapped for her, despite her lost.

 **(*Cues: Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X*)**

 **Boomstick: FATALITY!**

Wiz: Cammy might've had an edge in speed and agility, but Sonya's far superior strength, arsenal, tactics, and experience overwhelmed her.

"Yeah, I figure that much when the two fought." Ness pointed out.

"Yeah, since Sonya is an expert military fighter, Cammy can only withstood her moves." Mega Man

 **Boomstick: Sonya's fought opponents who have led armies and conquered worlds, and taken em on back to back! Sure Cammy's done the same, just not against quite an impressive line up.**

Wiz: Sonya has about ten years of military experience over Cammy, and it's not like she was pushing papers all that time. **(Ness: Well, in her fight with Cammy, I say she knows what she was doing before the fight got started.) (Mega Man: Either way Cammy did her best to worn her opponent before they have the chance to pull something out of their sleeves.)** When she wasn't chasing down war criminals on their own, she was a longtime leader against multiple inter dimensional invasions. Cammy did a lot with Delta Red, but nothing which stacks up to Sonya's resume.

 **Boomstick: And hey, Cammy's durability of an elephant is impressive. But you know what's tougher than that? Solid steel.**

Wiz: True, and while Cammy was adept at dodging projectiles, she couldn't keep it up with Sonya's large arsenal, attacking from multiple angles at once.

"I guess that makes sense." Pac-man said, oddly while rubbing the back of his head.

"It seems so." Mega Man said, nodding in understanding.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Cammy's only HALF the woman Sonya is.**

Some of the males slightly chuckle at the pun, but not fully when both Nana and Jigglypuff are around.

Wiz: The winner is Sonya Blade.

* * *

Everyone started clapping for amusement from watching that fight, even though Cammy lost, but she did great back there. Well, barely. But either way, she did good.

Now, onto the next new preview for a new episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE…**

In this scene, we see a museum-like arena where statues of different people were found in. Inside the museum hall, we only see two boys walking inside while talking to each other.

 _Boy: So which one is your favorite! Mine's fusionator. No no no no Tracer, yeah Tracer._

Next, a scene change happen as a woman wearing an orange leggings, hooded jacket, bomber jacket, goggles and shoes appeared as she shoots her enemies with her guns and flashes away like a blur.

 _Women: Don't worry loves. Calvary is here._

Finishing it off, the woman then jumps in and strikes a poss with her two guns as her name appeared to her as…

 **TRACER!**

Sonic whistled. "Well now, looks like we got new competition." He commented with a smirk.

"True, but," Pikachu said, before yawning. "It seems it's time for each of us to hit the hay cause I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." Pit said, yawning as well, along Junior, Kirby and Pichu.

Everyone agrees with them as they begin to head back their rooms and begin sleep in their beds.

* * *

 **And done. Finally, all finish. Now it's time to move on. And by that, I mean, moving onto the "Big 6" of Season three of Death Battle. Finally, moving on to the big guns. Oh, and don't forget, I'll be updating a new story project so you guys can see it or read it. Though, it may not be as good as I thought, but I did the best I could to write it down the lines of the "game" I mention, but you know how it goes, with the grammar I type up. So, wait a little longer before I could upload it.** **So, like it! Hate it! I don't care! Just so you know, and I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! I'll see you guys in the next episode, or from SSB Omake and any of my other "fics" I'm working on. Okay, thanks! Ciao!**


	68. Episode 66 - Tracer VS Scout

**Hey guys! Superstar here! And I just wanted to say, sorry for the long wait. I was busy doing something around SSB Omake and then I got sidetrack doing something else. So, sorry for keep for you guys waiting. Anyway, to make this fast, I'm taking the liberty of updating the new chapter of Death Battle history. The first ever episode of the Big Six: Tracer VS. Scout. So, tell me what you guys think and I'll get back to work. So... enjoy!**

 **Oh, and disclaimer:**

 **Tracer and Overwatch belongs to** **Blizzard Entertainment.**

 **The Scout and Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Blue Apron and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 66 - Tracer VS Scout**

Month of September has passed, along with the days of October where Halloween has ended, and the days of November was over. Now it's December, everyone favorite month of the year where winter comes and everyone's favorite holiday begins to approach the World of Smash - Christmas. Ah, yes. Christmas. Everyone's favorite holiday of the year, where enemies become friends, rivals becoming companions and most and importantly, everyone celebrating the winter time of snow. Speaking of snow, it's also a time where the Smashers start their day of winter as the young ones begin their enjoyment in the snow.

For Ness, Lucas, Villager and Toon Link they begin building snowmen, snow castles and snow angels in the snow. Pikachu, Pichu and the Alolan Starters (Litten, Rowlet and Popolio) are busy playing around in the snow seeing how the starters of the Alola Region never played under the snow before. Jigglypuff, Nana, Zoey (the Female Pink Villager) and Sandy (the Female Yellow Villager) were busy doing ice-skating. Popo, Yoshi and Pac-man are found at the frozen lake where the girls were currently skating on. And finally, Kirby, Mega Man, Pit and Young Link were shredding the ice with their toboggan. Yup, they seem to be enjoying themselves in the snow right now. Until suddenly…

*POW*

Kirby was suddenly hit by an unexpected snowball to the face. Everyone looked and found only Bowser's son, Junior, and the Koopalings in front of them. Kirby and his friends fought back as they each throw snowballs at the Koopa troop. And thus, a snowball fight has begun.

With most of them down for the knock, the only ones left were Kirby and Bowser Junior. Bowser Jr. attempts to finish him off with his Koopa Clown Car with a cannon fired from it. That is until, Kirby all of sudden inhale the giant snowball, in fact most of the snow near him, and with that, he inhale them and transform into Snow Bowl Kirby. This got Junior surprised, along with the Koopalings who saw this coming. In this Ultra Copy Form, Kirby starts to a large snowball that absorbs most of the Snow and started rolling down to Junior's direction. Scared of this, Junior runs away and tries to avoid the giant snow ball as quickly as he could. But unfortunately, that failed as Kirby caught him under the huge snow ball and then exploded. Kirby has successfully won this snowball fight, but however at a cost, he heard groaning and grunting from his friends, including the Koopalings as he sees them fall in different area of the snow covered plains of the field until he finally realized that, while in his Snow Bowl form, he accidently got his friends trapped in the snow ball and got caught in the middle of the cross fire too. This got Kirby to laugh sheepishly and after that, he apologizes.

After a while, Kirby and the others made it back to the mansion before the cold front comes. Then later, they begins the read the facts and opinions of the other episodes:

Episode 41 - It was a confusing and yet sad Death Battle they ever witnessed. Ragna's story maybe "out of place" but they manage to summarize the story with the guidebook Ness gave them, amusing that he was reading the "BlazBlue" guidebook he found in the box that contains the second and third seasons of Death Battle. Dark Pit likes his style, along with his powers and abilities that gave him the name "The Grim Reaper". Ganondorf whistled at this and often dreams of finding and fighting Ragna one day. And as for Sol Badguy, it was kind of funny and annoying that Boomstick kept mistaking the unknown guy as "That Man" who was originally named Asuka R. Kreutz, thanks to the Guilty Gear guidebook that Ness gave them, who amused to be reading it to. They see him as an actual bad that even Captain Falcon could see his abilities as level headed than anyone else. Palutena and Bayonetta were intrigued by the gears they used in Sol's world and how he used the Fireseal. What shock and surprises both Ganondorf, Dark Pit, Roy, Corrin, Ike and Mewtwo is how unleashed his dragon form from inhibitor headpiece and kills Ragna with it. He's truly a badass. So, in their minds, they each want to find and fight this guy.

Episode 42 - It's a battle between Earth Wielders. Palutena seem interested when she witnessed Gaara and his origin, and the only sad part of it is the Tailed Beast that lived inside him. A few others felt sorry for him after a horrifying life he endure and how he became a monster, but they were glad that he became Kazekage of his homeworld, in memory of his descended father. As for Toph, seeing how she blind was kind of weird when her story. Although they did enjoy seeing her action when doing Earthbending and Metal Bending (which surprises most of them). In the end, those who voted for Toph cheered as they saw her as the winner, but as for the voters for Gaara, well let's just say they didn't like the result.

Episode 43 - Now there's an episode worth while. Since, this is a remake of the first episode in Season 1, they already know the result of winning this Death Battle. Although, they did enjoy watching that little music video they watched as a person named Monty Oum was shown to be… well, dead.

Episode 44 - Since, half of the Smashers saw this episode, they were surprised that two powerful iconic fighters were known to strike fear into people's hearts. Seeing Chuck Norris however made Ryu think of him as an equal and puts him his list of Fighters Notebook (A/N: Don't ask.). Though he does show some strength that made him a complete martial artist. And as for Segata Sanshiro, well, you can that Mario and Luigi looked displeased when both rival companies fought each other for the best gaming product. Seeing him in action, the Smashers find Segata Sanshiro as a brutal fighter when being one of Sega's old mascot, so in a possibility, they often dream of meeting him and give him their conduliensons of fighting each other for this old gaming competitions (and maybe join them in Smash). What really shocks them is they unexpected tear up a black hole and disappear. So, nobody won but they said that they're still fighting. Hopefully they'll find them soon.

Episode 45 - As for this episode, well, they don't go into details, but there are somethings that are gruesome as hell. For Guts' story, it's scary and yet sad at the same time, although, when they heard a lot of things that involves him and arsenal and his sword and his armor, well, let's just say, they feel kind of dread if anyone attempts to fight a man like him. As for Nightmare, along with Soul Edge, well, seeing how he function, it's clear that the Azure Knight is the most dangerous fighter in the entire world, including Inferno. Since Guts is the definite winner, it's clearly dare challenge him, not even Ganondorf and Dark Pit.

Afterwards, Kirby, along with Ness, Mega Man, Pikachu, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Villager, Sonic, Yoshi, Lucas, Pit and Bowser Jr. went inside the Theater room as they set the food and begin sit on their chair as Kirby sets the place the disc and hit the 'play' button.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: To be the elite, you must surround yourself with the best of the best, whether you band together to save the world...or just a worthless plot of land.

"Yeah, either one is a good deal when being a hero to save the world or save a land from either destroyed or turn it into a wasteland of a villain's convention." Pikachu said, simply.

"That's the way I've done it when I face Eggman." Sonic said, boasting.

"Or me when facing either Medusa or Hades." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: And every good team needs a good hit and runner.**

Wiz: Like Tracer, the spunky agent of Overwatch.

 **Boomstick: And The Scout, the Boston-born merc of Team Fortress. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle.

In this scene, we see soldiers fighting each other in multiple battles in each section of war.

 **(*Cues: Overwatch - The World Could Always Use More Heroes*)**

Wiz: Thirty years from the present, mankind would become careless. Their machine servants rose up to fight for freedom, and so began a worldwide war.

"Yeah, that's something Egghead would do if he unleashed an army of robots to attack us and himself." Sonic deadpanned.

"Mental note: Watch out for any rebellious robots." Mega Man noted.

 **Boomstick: But one organization stood between world peace and total chaos: Overwatch, a team consisting of the world's greatest scientists, cyborgs, ninjas, cowboys, and pilots.**

Wiz: Including Lena Oxton, codename: Tracer.

They then see a woman where orange leggings, a bomber jacket, orange goggles, and a strange blue device on her chest which follows her in a blue trail when she moves.

 **Lena Oxton/Tracer**

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, that's one hot mama." He commented.

"Hm… you know for a girl from England she is quite talent." Pit commented.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Lena Oxton**

 **Age: 26**

 **Height: 5'4"/162 cm**

 **Birthplace: London, England**

 **Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21**

 **Agent ID: 3945_50**

 **Specializes in hit-and-run tactics**

 **Favorite Catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!"**

* * *

Wiz: The youngest pilot ever inducted into Overwatch's flight program, Tracer is a free spirited and fearless flying ace, always laughing in the face of danger.

 **Boomstick: After helping secure world peace, no big deal, right?,**

"Well yeah, I mean, achieving peace is a big and tall order when facing a war between evil-doers." Pit said.

"Yeah, it doesn't look very difficult." Pikachu said, simply.

"Even as a pilot, she seems good." Sonic said.

"Indeed." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: She was chosen to test a new prototype fighter jet...which could teleport!**

"Huh. That doesn't look bad." Kirby said.

"But I'm getting the feeling something bad is about to happen." Ness said, feeling un

Wiz: But then everything went horribly wrong. Instead of teleporting from Point A to B, the fighter jet accidentally transported her through time.

As they watched, they see Tracer fading as she disappeared while inside the fighter jet.

"Whoa, did see that one coming!" Toon Link said, bewildered.

"Dang, hate it when that happen." Pikachu said, feeling the guilt once more.

"I guess it must be a malfunction." Ness said in response.

"Man, if Tails caught word of this, I should probably tell him to test it first." Sonic muttered, showing concern and worry if his best friend could do that.

 **(*Cues: Overwatch - Collection Screen Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: How do you accidentally create a time machine and put it in a fighter jet?**

Wiz: A word to the wise, this is why you use animals before moving to human trials, like I always do.

"Well, yeah. But they could've at least used a robotic test dummy instead an animal since it's the future." Ness stated.

"But they kinda ignored that and went straight to human trial of the test." Mega Man replied.

"Seems so." Pit nodded in that statement.

Wiz: Anyways, Tracer essentially existed as a ghost, uncontrollably phasing in and out of time. It looked like Overwatch's prized pilot would be decommissioned forever.

 **Boomstick: Until her teammate, good friend, and gorilla scientist Winston made a special techno doohickey to keep her locked in the present.**

"Huh. That was very nice of him." Kirby said, nicely.

"Weird, but I'll manage." Ness said, looking a little surprised, but shrug it off.

"Who knew that gorilla scientist built something that'll keep her lock in the present and then some." Lucas said, amazed.

"Well, at least she'll be fine as long as she has on that gizmo." Mega Man informed.

"Uh-huh." Toon Link nodded.

"Totally." Sonic replied.

 **(*Cues: Overwatch - Rally the Heroes*)**

Wiz: This Chronal Accelerator doesn't just anchor Tracer's time displacement. It also gives her two different ways to manipulate her own time flow. In a near instant, she can zoom approximately 23 feet away. This Blink ability is not true teleportation, but instead speeds up time only for Tracer, while propelling her in any given direction.

 **Boomstick: What?**

"Huh?" was Kirby's response when he's confused by the info Wiz told him.

"In other words, she can jump forward in time, making her look like a blur." Ness stated.

"Oh." Kirby replied.

Wiz: She can briefly jump herself forward in time, though from an outside view, it looks like a blur.

 **Boomstick: Got it.**

"So, she can jump in time in a brief moment, making her move faster a few feet faster?" Jigglypuff asked in question.

"Yep." Mega Man answered.

"Heh. Even if it's not from natural speed, she seems really good on her feet with that Chronal Accelerator thing." Sonic commented.

"I guess so." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: More than that, she can also reverse time for herself with the Recall ability, which returns Tracer's health and spatial position back to where they were a few seconds before. While usually, Recall only turns back three seconds, but in some instances, she's gone as far back as fifteen.

 **Boomstick: Well, thank God her weapons aren't as confusing as that shit!**

"Hmm. Well, it is extremely useful if her current condition goes critical." Mega Man said, looking impressed.

"Although, even with that the Recall Ability, along with the Chronal Accelerator, I'm sensing that there's bound to be a downfall of that." Ness said, seeing that there's always a drawback of those two things.

"I hope your right." Replied the Blue Bomber.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Chronal Accelerator**

 **\- Blink: Boosts user in any direction. Blinks recharge every 3 seconds**

 **\- Recall: Rewinds self time**

 **Pulse Pistols**

 **\- Draws power from chronal accelerator.**

 **\- Mag Size: 28 rounds per pistol**

 **Pulse Bomb**

 **\- Blast Radius: 10 Feet/3 Meters**

 **\- Charges over time.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She carries dual rapid fire Pulse Pistols as her primary pain dispensers, each can empty twenty rounds in a single second.**

Wiz: But what the Pulse Pistols have in power, they sorely lack in range and accuracy.

"I guess that using two pistol do help fight enemies in short distances." Mega Man commented.

"But it can help fight off bad guys in long distances." Pit said, looking at him acknowledgedly.

"Either way, those guns look cool." Kirby said, amazed a little.

 **Boomstick: Good thing she also has her Pulse Bombs! I'll put it this way, pretty much anybody she sticks this thing to, has exactly two seconds to make their peace before going to the big capture point in the sky.**

"Hm. Very explosive like when it gets someone blown away for two short seconds. But go on." Ness said, intrigued.

Wiz: Tracer maximizes her unique weaponry with hit and run tactics, frustrating her enemies and making her very difficult to pin down.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, in addition to blinking and recalling all over the place, she can jump fifteen feet in the air.**

"So beside her good at using guns, she's really good at her feet and extremely agile when it comes to extremely bad situation." Pit said.

"Yeah, kinda like Sonic and Pikachu." Kirby replied.

"Yea-Hey!" Both the Blue Hedgehog and Yellow Mouse yelled in unison.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived Time Displacement.**

 **Can avoid sniper fire.**

 **Successfully disarmed Widowmaker.**

 **Can jump over 10 feet.**

 **Defeated Widowmaker and Reaper.**

 **Survived a 3-Story fall.**

 **Helped end the Omnic Crisis.**

* * *

Wiz: She's disarmed the highly trained and literally cold-blooded assassin, Widowmaker, protected the Doomfist gauntlet from theft, and even once avoided a sniper shot from just thirty feet away! A sniper round usually travels almost 1,800 miles per hour when fired, meaning Tracer had to react within one hundredth of a second.

"Whoa, that's a fast reaction." Kirby said, amazed.

"Yeah, I mean, even Sonic and Pikachu can make a bigger reaction than that." Ness said, then turning to the two aforementioned fighters. "Uh, no offense."

"Some taken." They both muttered.

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately, that bullet found another target.**

The Smashers then watched as they sees the Omnic priest, Mondatta, shot down and fall and his lights go out.

 _Girl: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Why! Why! Why!" Is what Pikachu was gonna say before the guilt within him made took over, but he wouldn't risk it for that it was just a sign of weakness, so he stood in silence.

"Okay, I didn't expect that to happen." Pit said, sadly.

"Me neither." Toon Link, remorseful.

"Guess Tracer didn't see that coming when avoiding that sniper shot." Mega Man, perplexed.

"But seeing that she's didn't even know about it, I guess it wasn't her fault." Jigglypuff said, being all melancholy.

"That part I understand." Junior nodded in that agreement.

"Uh-huh." Everybody else nodded at the same time.

 **Boomstick: (sigh) Rest in peace, Robot Ghandi.**

The Smashers couldn't help but chuckled when Boomstick called him that, then again, Ness snickered at the thought of Mondatta being compare with the leader of the Indian independence movement.

 **(*Cues: Alive - Overwatch*)**

Wiz: Although Tracer is a slippery opponent on the battlefield, her chronal accelerator has its limits. If used too many times in succession, it can overheat, forcing Tracer to wait for a recharge. As her pistols are linked to the accelerator, this can sometimes cause them to overload as well.

"Yup. I was right. There is a drawback for skills and combat." Ness said, seeing that he was right the drawback thing.

"So with chronal accelerator overheating and her pistol down, she's somewhat useless until they're recharged." Said Mega Man.

"In other words, she's a sitting duck when that happened." Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, so much for being quick." Pikachu muttered.

 **Boomstick: Plus, she's a pilot first, and not exactly a crack shot while on foot, if she doesn't get in close, she's not hitting anything but air.**

Wiz: In spite of that, Tracer doesn't let any of it get her down. Wherever there's danger, she'll be there in the blink of an eye, with a cocky smile and a barrage of bullets.

"All say." Sonic said, smoothly. But that made Pikachu, Mega Man and Jigglypuff roll their eyes for that.

 **Boomstick: Wait, whatever happened to that time warping fighter jet?**

"Oh crap, I didn't even think of that." Ness said, blinking in realization.

"Me either." Mega Man said, facepalmed.

Wiz: I don't know…

Everyone looked at each other, trying to find the right idea where it might be. But they all shrugged until Sonic responded, "I guess we'll never know."

In this final scene, we see Tracer hides and sees two young boys staring at her.

 _Tracer: Uh, don't worry, luvs, cavalry's here!_

Despite her being a former pilot of Overwatch, the Smashers find Tracer a good hit and run fighter when it comes to facing challenges head on. Mega Man and Ness liked her Chronal Accelerator, liked how it worked for her for not phasing through time, but didn't like how it overheat and was linked to her Pulse Pistols, this could leave her at a disadvantage. Sonic like how she's quick fighters, even it's not "real" speed and was done with the power of the Chronal Accelerator, so he finds her as an 'OK' combatant. Kirby and Lucas find her as a fun and classy lady and as for the rest, they each find her as an great fighter, and were thinking of her joining Smash Bros., if they could find her.

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Archimedes*)**

Wiz: In the year 1850, an extremely wealthy entrepreneur passed away, leaving his family land and business to his two sons. But like brothers are prone to do, they ended up fighting over each other's land right off the bat.

"What…?!" Pikachu groaned.

"Seriously…?!" Yoshi grunted.

Everyone else groaned and grunted when they heard that. Bowser Junior understood the value of two people owning the land and the family's inheritance, but that this is getting a little too much, even from his standards.

 **Boomstick: This went on for decades, and then the brothers began recruiting mercenaries to literally wage war. And that's when things really got out of control.**

"Figures." Junior, Sonic, Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi and Mega Man muttered.

"Is it really necessary for two brothers to go to war just for to get ownership of land." Pit said, looking unimpressed.

"Can't they just save the land?" Lucas said, sadly.

"Well, since two brothers have their father's will and inheritance, I'm guessing sharing is out of the question." Villager grunted.

"Typical." Jigglypuff sighed.

 **(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Drunken Pipe Bomb*)**

Wiz: Each hired gun contributed with their own specialized expertise.

 **Boomstick: The Sniper killed from afar, The Engineer slaughtered with machines, and The Heavy mowed people down with the biggest goddamn gun they'd ever seen. What kind of sandwiches were they feeding that guy?**

"Yikes. This guy looks big, he can eat almost anything." Sonic said, seeing the Heavy merc with the big Gatling gun.

"He looks so scary." Pichu said, shivering.

"Man, he looks like some crazy maniac." Pit said, frightened.

Wiz: But one everyman only relied on his cunning, his two feet, and a baseball bat. This was The Scout.

From his appearance, they see a tall, young man, wearing red shirt, pants, socks, shoes, cap, an old radio headset, and has shotgun and baseball bat as his main weapons.

 **The Scout**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Unknown**

 **Born: Boston, Massachussetts**

 **Height: 5'10"/178 cm**

 **The youngest of eight boys. (This surprises everyone.)**

 **Expert in hit-and-run tactics.**

 **Self-proclaimed Ladies' man. (Nana and Jigglypuff snorted at that.)Knows how to tango. (The boys find it weird.)**

* * *

Wiz: Born in Boston, Massachusetts in the 1950s, the mercenary only known as Scout was the runt among seven older brothers.

"Wait, what? Seven?!" Yoshi said in shock.

"Oh goody, just what we needed another dude with seven siblings. Awesome." Pikachu said in annoyance with the hint of sarcasm.

"Huh. For starters I'm starting to like this guy." Junior said with interest.

"Yeah, me too." Popo said, agreeing with the small Koopa.

"What? Are you guys serious? You two aren't surprise by the fact that he has 7 older brothers?!" Ness said in shock.

"Well, yeah but I'm sure there's a lot of married couple with 8 siblings." Kirby said, simply.

"...Good grief." Sonic sighed.

 **Boomstick: And all of them loved to wander the town looking for a good fight. Problem was, Scout's brothers were so big and tough, the fights would be over before he could get the chance to throw his own punches.**

Wiz: Desperate to fight alongside his siblings, Scout realized that what he lacked in strength, he could make up for in speed.

"So… he's a quick hit and runner, like Tracer." Pac-man said, seeing the merc run super quick.

"Yeah, but he's no Blue Hedgehog." Pikachu snorted. Then, he noticed Sonic narrowing his eyes at him. "What? He isn't. Just be glad he doesn't have your supersonic speed."

"Enlighten of your defense, I'm just gonna let that one slide." Sonic said, growling slightly.

 **(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Faster Than a Speeding Bullet*)**

 **Boomstick: So he started running, and running, and running, until one day, he was fast enough to not only keep up, but get ahead.**

Wiz: Speed was his moniker, delivering pain was his game, and somewhere along the way, he even learned how to jump off of thin air.

Wiz wasn't kidding. The Smash Fighters were surprised when they saw the Scout literally jump off of the air. Twice. They find it weird when they saw that happen. Usually, like other characters that performs double jumps, are suppose to do it with sudden trick and acrobatics, or even using implants/limbs, but from the way they see it he just jumped once, and jumped again before started to fall back down. Now that's just plain weird.

Wiz: Suddenly, the pathetic runt of the pack became the smart mouth terror of Boston.

 _The Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha', I hurt people!_

"Uh, wasn't that quote from a song called 'A Force Of Nature' played by Renard?" Pac-man asked.

"Is it?" Mega Man asked also.

"Yes, it is." Sonic answered.

"Oh." They both replied.

 **(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: The only thing he was lacking was discipline. Which he could get in the military, but that didn't sound like any fun, so he became a mercenary instead.**

Everyone wince at the sight of the "military recruits" on the screen. It almost made them lost their lunch just by looking at them. It wasn't a pretty sight to behold.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Baseball Bat**

 **Winger Pistol**

 **\- Mag Size: 5 rounds**

 **\- Increases jump height**

 **Scattershot Shotgun**

 **\- Mag Size: 6 rounds**

 **Force-A-Nature Shotgun**

 **\- Mag Size: 2 rounds**

 **Flying Guillotine butcher knife**

 **Bonk! Atomic Punch**

 **\- Grants 8 seconds of invulnerability.**

 **\- Makes firearms unusable.**

 **\- Contains at minimum 11 lbs. of sugar.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Scout travels light, relying on a lovely shotgun and a baseball bat.**

"A baseball? Really?" Said an unimpressed Blue Hedgehog.

"I get the Shotgun part, but a Baseball Bat?" Pit said, looking slightly confused.

"What is up with people using baseball bats? I mean, they're really good as weapons, but come on, it's stupid." Pikachu ranted, until Kirby nudged him. "What? I'm just stating the obvious." He then saw him pointed his hand(?) and look as he sees an unimpressed Ness looked very unhappy from what Pikachu just said. "Uh, I mean, no one's a better baseball bat user than the one we are best friends with." He said, quickly while having a sweatdrop by the back of his head.

"Nice save back there bud." Sonic said, snickering.

"Shut up." Pikachu hissed.

 **Boomstick: Yes, a baseball bat. This guy is crazy enough to try and take out a rocket launcher-wielding Soldier with a pop fly.**

Wiz: Which surprisingly works. Opponents are stunned by the size of his balls, both literally and figuratively **(Pikachu: Ha!)** , leaving them open for Scout to race up and finish them off with his guns.

"That's… actually not that bad." Sonic said, blinking at the thought.

"Yeah… it's completely reckless, but dangerous effective." Ness said, stunned.

 **Boomstick: While he's got a Pistol for pin-point accuracy** (Mega Man: Well, what do you expecting? It's short range gun after all.) **, Scout's favorite tools for killing are definitely shotguns.**

"Of course, everyone's favorite weapon." Toon Link said, while rolling his eyes.

"Mostly Boomstick's favorite weapon, which also hence the name of 'Boomstick'." Young Link replied.

"And that's saying something." Popo added.

They then sees the Scout carrying what seems to an ordinary sawn-off double-barrel shotgun.

 **Boomstick: The Scattergun is a confusing miracle of shotgun-gineering that can somehow hold six shots in a double-barrel, and is reloaded via divine intervention when you pull its lever. It's like the baby of a shotgun, rifle, and a revolver.**

"Okay, that's just plain impossible, there's no way a shotgun can fire a number of six shots." commented Ness.

"Then again, this is the Scout we're talking about, maybe he might've modified it." Pit said in wonder.

"Good point." Replied the Earthbound PSI user.

 **Boomstick: But his most powerful gun is the Force-A-Nature:**

Then they see a new shotgun which is known to be a replacement of the Scattergun. It looked like a double-barreled hunting shotgun with two extremely short barrels, which were cut down to increase pellet spread.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's a shotgun." He commented.

"Cool, look at that thing." Kirby said, looking a little starry eyed. "I bet it can kill anyone in a two shots."

"My thoughts exactly." Villager said, looking quite amused.

 **(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Intruder Alert*)**

 **Boomstick: a shotgun that only has two shots, but kicks so hard, it can boost him even higher into the air.**

Wiz: Regardless, a well placed shot can quickly take down almost any mother mercenary. To make the Force-A-Nature even more ridiculous, he can strap a can of energy drink called Bonk! Atomic Punch to it, which somehow gives him five more midair jumps.

"Okay, WHAT?!" Pikachu shouted in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Mega Man said, looking quite surprised.

"Seriously, that has got to be the most ridiculous thing I ever hear of." Ness said, bewildered.

"I wonder what's inside those energy drinks." Kirby muttered to himself.

 **Boomstick: That's right, this guy flies with shotguns. But that's not all the soda has to offer. With just a sip of Bonk, Scout becomes totally invincible for eight seconds, but he can't use any of his guns at that time.**

* * *

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Adult Daily Sugar Intake = 25 Grams**

 **BONK's Minimum Sugar Content = 11 LBS**

* * *

Wiz: Probably due to the shakes, Bonk contains several hundred times the daily recommended sugar intake. An adult male's suggested daily dosage is 25 grams, meaning Bonk contains, at minimum, eleven pounds of sugar.

"Whoa, that's a lot of sugar." Kirby gasped in shock.

"No kidding. I mean, with that much soda, someone might get a big gut or get a case of the sugar rush." Mega Man stated.

"Geez, I don't know if my stomach can held this one." Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: So much sugar, he can't take another drink for at least twenty seconds, and on top of that, it's radioactive.

"Say what?!" Pit said, shocked by that last part.

"Scratch that, I don't want to drink it." Pikachu cringed.

"No shit, sherlock." Sonic argued.

"Whose bright idea was this to put radioactive chemicals on a soda that is filled with lots and lots of sugar?" Ness said, annoyed.

"Beats me. Some crazy scientist I guess." Sonic shrugged.

"Meh. I had worst." Junior snorted.

 **Boomstick: You gotta have one tough body to handle that stuff, tough enough to survive the onslaught of three rockets at once, or to swing a baseball bat hard enough to send a guy flying eighty feet away.**

Wiz: Possibly due to long term Bonk exposure, but testing is still out.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Killed a bear with one strike.**

 **Survived 3 rockets.**

 **Helped kill the Bread monster.**

 **Survives frequent use of Bonk! Atomic Punch.**

 **Defeated the heavy in close-quarters-combat.**

 **Can outrun sentry gun auto-targeting.**

 **Survived having a dove surgically embedded in his chest.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Scout can defeat foes as strong as the Heavy in close quarters combat, run seventeen miles per hour for long periods of time, and even kill a bear with nothing but a hotdog suit and Amelia Earhart's skeleton.** (Everyone: Huh…?) **I'm serious…**

"How did-When did that-? You know what, forget it." Ness said, stumbling to his chair, while giving up on that logic.

"Who knew he fought a bear with ease, but with a piece of a skeleton of a American aviation pioneer and pilot." Mega Man said, stunned by this.

"Especially how fast he goes when running in normal speed." Kirby added.

"Pfft. What a chump." Sonic snorted.

"Well, at least he doesn't have hypersonic speed." Pikachu said, narrowing his eyes at the Blue Hedgehog.

"...Good point." Sonic muttered.

Wiz: He has a knack for avoiding bullets, missiles, and even tentacles from a Bread monster, but at the cost of wearing little to no armor, making him a glass cannon, and true to his reckless, unrestrained personality, Scout often runs headfirst into battle, regardless of the risk.

 **Boomstick: But if you wanna take down The Scout, your gonna have to catch him before he catches you, that means you too, ladies.**

"Tch. As if." Jigglypuff and Nana snarked while rolling their eyes.

 _Scout:_ *Speaking to Spy* _That's right, fancy pants, myself! So why don't you take your little failure, roll it up sideways, and…_ *noticed Spy points to his wristwatch* _Okay, crap, I gotta go,_ *finishes a drink and goes, then peeks back in.* _screw you, though._

"Ha!" PIkachu laughed.

Despite him being part of a mercenary soldier, working for one of the sons that wants to take the land for himself, Scout is one loose cannon combatant that takes charge for himself, and only for himself. He seems like a good fighter, but some of the Smashers find some standards of him. Ness ses him as an OK combatant because of his use of baseball bat and the baseball itself, Sonic and Mega Man find his use of Shotgun good and intriguing, Pikachu find him as a light speedy character, Kirby kinda liked his Boink! Atomic Punch energy drink despite being radioactive, and everyone else find as a "weird" fighter, using that word for his jumps and shotgun shots.

Now onto the votes…

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I'm feeling' pretty hungry if only there was some sort of amazing service the set of boxes of food recipes straight to my door… Oh hey.**

As the new commercial for Blue Apron (which made Kirby drool in hunger for seeing it), everyone begins to watch:

 **Kirby: Tracer**

 **Ness: Scout**

 **Mega Man: Tracer**

 **Pikachu: Tracer**

 **Toon Link: Scout**

 **Young Link: Scout**

 **Pichu: Tracer**

 **Jigglypuff: Tracer**

 **Popo: Scout**

 **Nana: Tracer**

 **Villager: Scout**

 **Sonic: Tracer**

 **Yoshi: Scout**

 **Lucas: Tracer**

 **Pit: Tracer**

 **Pac-man: Tracer**

 **Bowser Jr.: Scout**

And for the result:

 **Tracer: 10**

 **The Scout: 7**

Alright! Future beats Past! Time to see if it's true.

Now onto the battle…

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds*)**

The Scout hears an alarm go off so he runs all the way to outside, he kicks the door and shields his eyes from the light. After a moment, he looks around and spots Tracer stealing the briefcase.

 _Scout: Alright, Asshole!_

Tracer stops running and turns around, startled.

 _Scout: You're toast! Woah!_

The Scout sees Tracer's back (by that, I mean 'butt'), and instantly falls in love.

"Oh come on!" Pikachu grumbled.

"Seriously…" Ness said, growled.

"And I thought Boomstick was bad." Jigglypuff huffed.

Sonic responded nothing, but instead was replaced by chuckling and shaking his head while covering his face with his hand.

 _Scout: Uh... hey there, hot stuff._

 _Tracer: 'ello!_

Tracer turns and sees Scout smoothing his hair down.

"Oh here we go…" Pikachu muttered, while rolling his eyes.

 _Scout: If I told you you had a great bod, would you, uh, hold it against me?_

 _Tracer: Umm... that's nice. I was just leaving._

 _Scout: Oh, sure thing, come back anytime. Just, uh, put that briefcase back before ya go. Thanks._

 **(*Cues: Max Anarchy OST - Mortified*)**

Tracer puts the briefcase on her back and whips out her guns.

 _Tracer: Sorry, love, Overwatch needs it mooooore than you do!_

Time to see who's the better hit and runner!

 **FIGHT!**

Scout begins shooting his Scattershot Shotgun at Tracer.

 _Scout: Here!_

Tracer dodges the bullets using her Blink ability and warps onto a large, metal beam. She starts using her Pulse Pistols to shoot at Scout.

 _Scout: Shit!_

Scout avoids the bullets and jumps over a bunch of boxes for cover. Tracer blinks behind him and taunts him. Scout tries shooting her. The same thing happens two more times.

"Man, she's mocking him." Pikachu commented.

"Well, she does taunts her enemies when coming in close on a regular basis, so yeah there's that." Sonic responded.

 _Scout: Yo toots! How you doing that?_

Tracer warps in front of Scout and he responds by bringing out his Force-A Nature shotgun. She dodges his two shots and leaps high into the air.

 _Tracer: Bombs Away!_

Tracer tosses her Pulse Bomb, which lands near the Scout's feet.

 _Scout: Oh that's just great..._

The bomb causes a...surprisingly massive explosion.

"Whoa, what a explosion." Pac-man said, surprised.

"I didn't think those Pulse Bomb would exploded THAT much… right?" Mega Man said in question.

"Well, since some bombs are mostly destructive in some way, so I'll dotted onto a 'maybe'." Ness said.

Tracer blinks back to avoid the shockwave. When the smoke clears, Scout's seen drinking a can of Bonk!.

"Oh right, I forgot he has that can of that radioactive soda drink." Toon Link said, remembering that he can drink the stuff.

 _Scout: Supposedly this stuff'll liquefy your esophagus after just one can, but, ya know, it's also very handy when you feel like, not getting blown up._

 _Tracer: That's not very fair!_

 _Scout: Listen sweetheart..._

Scout tosses the Bonk! to the side and takes out his baseball bat.

 _Scout: I never play fair._

Tracer tries shooting her Pulse Pistols at Scout while performing acrobatic flips. Scout casually walks through the bullet storm, unaffected, and starts swinging his bat at Tracer. Tracer blinks back and forth to avoid his attacks.

"Weird, I thought weapons don't work once you're under the effects of Boink!." Kirby said, watching Scout swinging his bat while under the effects of Boink!.

"Oh he can attack, but not with his guns." Ness answered.

"Oh." Kirby replied.

 _Tracer: Is that all?_

Tracer warps back and prepares to attack, but her Chronal Accelerator shorts out.

"Uh-oh." Pichu gaped.

"There goes her Chronal Accelerator." Mega Man said.

"And now she's a sitting duck." Junior muttered.

 _Tracer: Ah bullocks!_

Scout takes advantage and delivers a number of blows with his baseball bat to Tracer.

Some of the fighters winced at the sight where they see her getting every hit by Scout's bat.

"Oh man, Tracer's a goner." Lucas said in a worry tone.

"I don't know if watching this is like getting hit by the bat, or the thought of that is getting beaten to death by bludgeon seemed like a horrible way to go out." Pikachu said, cringed.

"But either way, it does look painful to watch." Junior replied while munching on some popcorn.

 _Scout: Batter at the plate!_

Scout delivers his home run swing, and sends Tracer flying in the air.

 _Scout: It's outta the park!_

Scout walks over to pick up the suitcase Tracer dropped after the attack.

The Smashers winced when they saw the Scout swing the bat so hard that Tracer was launched into the sky.

"And it's a Homerun!" Pit cried. This made everyone turn and gave the "Really" look at him. "What? He's wielding a bat and swung it so hard, it launched Tracer into the air. Does it count for something?"

They didn't respond to him back, so instead, they just turn their heads back to the screen, resuming to watch the fight.

"No, apparently not." Pit grumbled as he resumes watching.

Tracer crashes through a number of barrels and a wall, severely damaged from the attack. Scout walks over to Tracer with the Bonk! effects wearing off. He takes out his Winger pistol and aims it at his enemy.

 _Scout: All right doll. Fun's over._

"Oh no Tracer." Kirby gasped in shock.

"Come on, girl you can do it!" Sonic said, starting to cheer for her

Tracer grabs her side as her Chronal Accelerator starts booting up.

"Yes, the Chronal Accelerator is back in business." Pit said with excitement.

"Guess the tables have turned now!" Kirby said, happily.

 _Tracer: Not yet, mate!_

Scout fires the bullet at her face as the Chronal Accelerator becomes active again.

 _Tracer: The cavalry's here!_

Tracer uses Recall to rewind time back to the position she was in when Scout launched her. Her injuries now recovered, she blinks over to Scout's location.

"All right! Heal and back in action!" Pit cheered.

"I never thought I say this but, thank you Chronal Accelerator." Junior said in relief.

Back where Scout is, the bullet hits the ground as Scout is shocked at his opponent disappearing.

 _Scout: Shit!_

Tracer blinks back to Scout and kicks him in the air multiple times, successfully building up her Ultimate meter. After Tracer knocks him through a wall.

Scout takes out another can of Bonk! and motions to drink it, but Tracer warps in and grabs the can.

 _Tracer: Not this time, yankee!_

Tracer blinks away with the can and then warps back to place a Pulse Bomb on Scout's back. She quickly warps out of the way as the Bomb activates on Scout's back.

"And now, it's over!" Sonic smiled with amusement.

 _Scout: Oh, come on! Gimme a..._

The bomb goes off and kills Scout. Tracer Blinks back to the bomb site to pick up the suitcase.

 _Tracer: Phew! Well, that was fun!_

Tracer picks up the suitcase and Blinks away.

 **K.O.!**

Tracer looks inside the suitcase and is surprised by its contents and quickly closes it. Archimedes flies out of Scout's hat.

* * *

The Smashers who voted for Tracer cheered for her victory while those who voted for Scout clapped for him despite his lost

 **(*Cues: Overwatch - Overture*)**

 **Boomstick: And he's out!**

Wiz: Scout was fast and tough, but Tracer's unique arsenal and evasiveness pulled her ahead.

* * *

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Scout's Average Speed = 17 MPH**

 **Human Average Speed = 15 MPH**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Scout's greatest feat was potentially surviving an assault from three rockets at once, however, the rocket's point of impact is never directly shown, and since direct hits from rockets regularly obliterate far tougher mercs, it's unreasonable to assume this was any different.**

Wiz: Scout could sprint up to seventeen miles an hour for an extended period of time, which is slightly faster than the average humans fifteen miles per hour, but Tracer's natural reactive instinct gave her the edge.

* * *

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Tracer's Reaction Time = 0.011 Seconds**

 **Average Human Reaction = 0.25 Seconds**

 **Hypotenuse = (29.23^2+6.82^2)=30.01 Feet**

 **A = 29.23 Feet**

 **B = 6.82 Feet**

 **Bullet Speed = 2600 Feet per Second**

* * *

Wiz: For example, avoiding that sniper round from thirty feet away, means she can react twenty five times faster than the vast majority of other human beings.

"Interesting…" Ness said, smartly

"How intriguing…" Mega Man said, intrigued by the math equation.

"Ugh… show much math…" Kirby said as he and his friends barely understand this math thing.

"Even I could barely understand it." Pikachu said as he's having a big headache.

 **(*Cues: Overwatch - Victory*)**

 **Boomstick: Which means Tracer could avoid almost anything Scout threw at her, even when she couldn't, her Recall ability not only helped her survive, but effectively ruined any of Scout's elements of surprise.**

Wiz: This allowed Tracer plenty of opportunities to take him out.

 **Boomstick: And just like that, Scout was gone, without a trace.**

Kirby and Pikachu chuckled at the pun, while the others just groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Tracer.

Everyone started clapping for amusement from watching that fight. It was good fight even with two different people from two different eras but it was good. Definitely good.

Now, onto the next new preview for a new episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE…**

In this new scene, we see a new fighter fighting another fighter. As they fight, the new fighter has revealed himself in the screen as everyone saw him as…

 **KEN MASTERS**

"Holy crap…" Pit said, surprised.

"Ken's up next!" Kirby said with glee.

"Whoa, that is so cool." Pac-man said, changing eyes to stars.

"Man, I bet Ryu can watch this episode." Pikachu said in response.

"Watch what episode?" A familiar voice said, behind them.

They begin to turn their heads to the owner of that voice.

* * *

 **There! All done! Totally worth the wait! Coming up, it's afight between two blonde fighters from two different series. Hope you like the episode! Like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to you know! And** **I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	69. Episode 67 - Ken VS Terry

**Hey guys! Superstar here! Brought to you a new episode of Death Battle. But before we get to the episode, there's one of reason why I haven't updated any fics lately. Well, basically, due to the last episode of Death Battle (The Meta VS. Carolina), I've been busy watching the series of "Red VS. Blue", where I just finished watching 1 - 13 seasons of it, but almost got to 2 more seasons of the show. Then, an idea came to me and thought to himself if I could finish up DB, I'll get straight down to a watch fic for RvB, but not now. For now, I'll be busy working Death Battle. So, here's the second ever episode of the** **Big Six: Ken Masters VS. Terry Bogard. So, tell me what you guys think and I'll get back to work. So... enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Ken Masters Belongs** **to Street Fight and Capcom.**

 **Terry Bogard Belongs to King of Fighters/Fatal Fury and** **SNK**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Blue Apron and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 67 - Ken VS Terry**

 _Previously…_

"Holy crap…" Pit said, surprised.

"Ken's up next!" Kirby said with glee.

"Whoa, that is so cool." Pac-man said, changing eyes to stars.

"Man, I bet Ryu can watch this episode." Pikachu said in response.

"Watch what episode?" A familiar voice said, behind them.

They begin to turn their heads to the owner of that voice.

* * *

As they turned their heads, they saw the one and only wandering Street Fighter, Ryu, approaching the theater.

"Whoa, Ryu, you're here!" Pit said, surprised to see Ryu coming in.

"Hey man, what's up?" Pac-man said, happily to see one of his old friends approaching the room.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, just got out of training an hour ago." Ryu said, when looking upon the fighters. "And just by the looks of things I see that you guys are still watching Death Battle."

"Yep. Got that right!" Sonic responded with glee. "But since you're here, we got something special for you to see."

"Hm? What is it?" Asked the wandering Street Fighter.

"Why don't you stick around and find out.' Kirby offered.

Ryu, not sure what's that about, shrugged and begins to sit down with the others, that is, until they heard a new and yet familiar voice coming in.

"Oh, there you are Ryu! Though you can escape from me do ya?" Everyone then looks over the entrance, and soon enough Captain Falcon has appeared.

"Oh,Captain Falcon! You're here!" Kirby said, shock to see the F-Zero Racer in the theater room.

"What are you doing here?" Pikachu said, also shock to see him.

"Well, I was about to tell Ryu about our new Smash Battle match, but seeing how the rest of you young ones are still the theater room, I'm assuming you guys are still watching Death Battle." Falcon said, taking a wild guess.

"Well, yeah I mean. Be there as it may Captain, but It's not like you're joining in or anything." Pit Link said, doubtfully.

"Actually, I was about to suggest that Pit. I mean, it's much more better than facing a certain dark gothic angel that always annoys the living hell out of me." He huffered.

"I HEAR THAT BIRDHEAD!" Another familiar voice cried out.

Everyone looked and saw Dark Pit appearing behind him. He then took notice of everyone else. "Oh. It's only guys… Still watching Death Battle I see." Link said, simply and darky.

"Uh-huh." Pikachu said, slowly.

"Oh good, everyone's here." Another familiar voice came behind them.

Everyone looked and saw only Palutena, Viridi, and Phosphora, coming in.

"Oh hey Lady Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora." Pit said, seeing the Goddess of Light and Goddess of Nature.

"I'm guessing you guys are here because of either the three of you are bored or wanted to see what the commotion was in the Theater room?" Pikachu asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that or the other times were bored out of our minds." Viridi answered.

"Well, since you all of you guys are here, we wanted to show Ryu something that will surprise not only but also you guys too." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Oh really? What is it?" Palutena asked.

"You'll see." Kirby replied, returning to the others.

Palutena, Viridi, Phosphora, Dark Pit and Captain Falcon looked at each other, then shrugged, and then joined the others. Kirby then pressed play for the next episode.

But before they get into the episode, they suddenly saw some weird message on the screen:

 _ **10/10/2016**_

 **EVERYTHING CHANGES**

Everyone finds it weird and gotten a little confused about it but they completely shrug it until it changes as they get ready to see the episode.

In this scene, they see man with a really, really, really, REALLY long-haired man standing in the middle of a jungle while grasping a spyglass as his unbelievable long mane flapped gently in the breeze, then they see a black-skinned man wearing sunglasses and a red suit as he sings on stage with a microphone in hand, before moving on to two shirtless fighters wearing white and black trunks respectively, fighting inside an hexagonal ring.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what has blonde hair, wears red, and fights like hell?**

Wiz: Uh, today's fighters?

They now see two separated images of a long-haired blonde wearing a red cap, black fingerless gloves, an open red sleeveless vest with white undershirt and blue jeans, and a second short-haired blonde man wearing a red Gi, black belt and brown fingerless fighting gloves appear, showing the Smashers who were the contestants for this battle.

 **Boomstick: Aww, you guessed it.**

"Wait, is that…" Ryu began, before they heard Boomstick and Wiz heard the names.

 **Boomstick: Ken Masters, the street fighting family man.**

Wiz: And Terry Bogard, the orphan turned king of fighters.

"Well I'll be, looks like Ken's up next." Ryu said, smiling happily for his best friend.

"Man, who would've thought that there would be a possibility that he might show off eventually." Viridi said. "Even fighting another human."

"Terry Bogard… I wonder how strong he is." Mega Man wonders.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Ken Masters' Original Theme - Street Fighter II*)**

In the first scene, we see a well-trimmed mustache man wearing an expensive and well-dressed suit accompanied by a woman dressed in a formal kimono was shown as the couple descended from a helicopter.

Wiz: As the son of a rich hotel tycoon, young Ken Masters wanted for nothing.

Then there's a scene change where they see Ken himself, wearing sunglasses and dressed in casual clothes, driving down the road in a bright red convertible race car.

 **Ken Masters**

"Huh. I didn't know Ken's from a very wealthy family." Pit said, seeing how he, his father and the woman in the kimono (who is possibly Ken's mother) and Ken are from a privilege family.

"I am intrigued that Ken has a great lifestyle." Palutena said, intrigued by this.

"Well, from what I heard Ken's childhood, his life was kind of spoil, before he and I first met."

"Well, that's saying something, knowing that he's the only fighter we know that might get spoiled." Junior replied. "And that's saying something coming from me."

"Riiight…" Pikachu said, while rolling his eyes

 **Boomstick: Stupid rich kids! Why don't their parents ever teach 'em any real values? Like squirrel cooking or how to throw a punch!**

"Well, some parents have their values of teaching children really good traditional of the outside world and wanted to see if they're ready for what they learned." Stated the Goddess of Light.

"Even though it is from rich kids with wealthy families." Viridi added.

"Maybe…" Mega Man replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'9''/ 175 cm**

 **Weight: 183 lbs/ 83 kg**

 **Birthday: February 14, 1965**

 **Blood: type B**

 **Likes: sports cars, his family, pasta, his BFF Ryu (Ryu chuckled at the last part.)**

 **Dislikes: Sour pickled plums, soap operas (Some of them get the plums, but the Opera? Weird.)**

 **Brother-in-law to Guile (Ryu figures that one out when Ken told him that he's dated and married to Guile's younger sister.)**

 **One-quarter American three-quarters Japanese**

 **Naturally Black hair (dyes it blond) (Everyone was shocked by this. Heck, even Ryu was surprised by this.)**

* * *

Wiz: Well, turns out, Ken's an exception. Eager to teach his son some discipline, his father sent him to Japan to train in martial arts.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, turns out Ken's dad was buddies with the master karate hermit, Gouken, who Ken trained under for a decade, alongside a young warrior named Ryu.**

"Huh. I never knew that." Kirby said, blinking at that information.

"Ryu, you knew that Ken's father is friends with your master, Gouken?" Mega Man said, looking at him.

"Yes, ever since Mr. Masters show up at Gouken's dojo, they decided to have Ken learn the ways of fighting and begin to stay at the dojo for the time begin, and that's how we met." Said Ryu, informing them.

"Wow, that's super cool." Pac-man said with amazement.

"Yeah, it was." Ryu said, still clinging over the memory of him and Ken first meet.

Wiz: Under Gouken's eye, Ken was taught the ways of the Ansatsuken or "Assassination Fist", albeit Gouken's own non-lethal variant.

* * *

 **ANSATSUKEN**

 **Hadoken**

 **Tatsumaki sempukyaku**

 **Guren sempukyaku**

 **Shoryuken**

 **Shinryuken**

 **Heat Rush**

 **Guren Enjinjkyaku**

 **Shippu Jinraikyaku**

 **Shoryureppa**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He learned techniques like the blast of ki energy known as the Hadoken, and also the Tatsu-monkey Senpu-kyaka.**

"Oh come on, it's not that hard to say! It's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Ness argued.

"Well, it's in japanese, so it's kinda to say in conversation." Palutena said, being optimistic.-

"Whatever." He replied.

Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, also known as the "Hurricane Kick", a spinning kick that leaves opponents reeling, but is also pretty good for getting past projectiles.

They then see various scene of Ken performing the move in each different sets of the screen, including the movie one where he kick Ryu in the face and sends him to the ground.

"Whoa, he's got a good set of moves, much different from Ryu's." Sonic said with glee.

"Yeah, even his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku has some good taste." Phosphora commented.

"Well, from Ken's training with Gouken, I say he has intense training when knowing the ways of Ansatsuken." Palutena informed them.

"How is it that every combatant has some extremely well good talent of martial arts?" Viridi asked, grunting.

"The same ones that would have great skills in battle and known how to use it." Kirby said, cheerfully. Then turned to Ryu. "Right Ryu?"

"Yeah, right." Ryu replied.

 **Boomstick: But the move he excels at the most is the Dragon Fist, the SHORYUKEN! It's a devastating rising uppercut, and Ken's so damn good at it, he can set his whole damn fist on fire!**

They then see a scene they see Gouken doing the Shoryuken and gaining some serious height in the air, until changing to Ken doing the same to the first opponent, and then again, where he does another version of the move when he's leaving a flaming trail of behind him and setting his opponent in fire.

"Wait, he can do that?!" Pit said, shocked by this.

"Yes, in honor by his teaching, Ken somehow mastered a new Shoryuken technique that is indeed engulf his entire fist on fire and upper them with super powerful force." Ryu explained.

"Fascinating." Palutena said, intrigued by this. "It would appear that your friend must have somehow tap inside his mind to master a move so power, it's entire fist is covered in flames."

"Man, I wish I could do that." Falcon commented.

Wiz: At his best, he can perform the Shinryuken or "Divine Dragon Fist". Not only is this attack engulfed in flame, it also creates a vacuum effect, drawing opponents in for multiple strikes. The Shinryuken is the most powerful natural form of the Shoryuken technique.

They then see a scene where Ken performs the Shinryuken where he creates a spinning flaming vortex with his fist as he rises from the ground and outright sends his opponents flying into the air with a tornado made of flames.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's a move."

"Now I'm jealous, wish I could definitely used that technique right now." Said the F-Zero Racer.

"You would say that." Viridi muttered. This made Ryu to chuckle.

 **Boomstick: Well, so long as you're not possessed by evil murder energy, but you should watch Ryu VS Scorpion to learn all about that.**

They then see a scene of the last episode where Ryu (as Evil Ryu) faces out with Scorpion.

"Oh yeah, that's right, there's that one big battle with Scorpion." Kirby said, remembering that last episode of Death Battle.

"You mean the one in that show where Ryu almost defeated that the yellow ninja from hell?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, that's the one." Yoshi answered.

"At least it show some sense when it comes to being consumed by dark and evil energy, especially from Ryu." Viridi said, sternly. Then turns to Ryu. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken." Ryu replied.

 **Boomstick: With his training complete, Ken returned to America proving his new discipline and kickassery by winning several fighting tournaments.**

The Smashers then saw a scene where they see all of these trophies and awards Ken has earned during his early fighting career.

"*Whistle*... Whoa, now that's a lot of trophies." Sonic said, impressed.

"I never knew Ken is an excellent fighter to have that many trophies from other various competitions…" Palutena said with an awed expression.

"Of course, after all he is the guy who won many Martial Arts tournaments in the U.S.." Pit said, happily.

"Yeah, Ken sure has his moments when fighting in many different tournaments over the last few years, that's why he's the only person I know I could trust when going on fights." Ryu said, nicely.

"Whoa, that's great to hear from you Ryu." Mega Man replied.

"Thanks Mega Man." Ryu said to him.

Wiz: Including the Premier U.S. Martial Arts Tournament, where he won the finals, and met his future wife, Eliza.

They now see a beautiful long haired blonde woman dressed in a sleeveless pink dress.

"Awwww." Jigglypuff and Nana said, gesturing.

"Whoa, she's beautiful." Pit said, gazing at her with .

"Too bad she's already married." Sonic said with a pleasant smile.

"What a disappointment…" Viridi said with a mocking smile.

"Yeah, of course, after that he and her have a kid named Mel, I know because I met them in numerous occasions and met their son." Ryu stated.

"Is his son gonna be following his father's footstep after he's grows up?" Palutena asked in concern.

"Maybe, I don't know." He replied.

 **Boomstick: Oh-ho-ho! That is certainly what I would call a win.**

 **(*Cues: Main Theme - Street Fighter V*)**

Wiz: Proud of his victories, Ken returned to Gouken's dojo to tell his former master the good news.

 **Boomstick: But he got there a little too late.**

Once again, for a third time, they each wince and cringe at the image of Gouken's dead and bloody body on the wall with Akuma's symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken. Everyone couldn't help better feel dreaded and disheartened when seeing that image again. Especially Ryu, but after that last episode he was in for, he was super glad that he's still alive.

 **Boomstick: Dang, missed out on all the fingerpainting.**

"NOT FUNNY!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Geez, is he gonna keep saying that everytime we saw that image?" Ness said, annoyed. "It's getting really old…"

"I really hope this is the last time we see that image again." Viridi said, also annoyed.

"Amen." Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: After meeting up with Ryu to mourn their master's apparent death, Ken decided to enter the prestigious world warrior tournaments just for the chance to fight Ryu again.

"Well they are rivals, as well as best friends. So of course they might fight each other again to see the result of their training." Said the Goddess of Light.

"Still think Ken has a chance to be the likes of you Ryu?" Falcon asked him.

"Between me and Ken, I say not exactly." Ryu replied.

 **Boomstick: But Ken's always fighting, both in and out of tournaments. He takes on anything from crime lords to professional assassins, and he's strong enough to send a man flying fifteen feet in the air with a single punch.**

In this scene, we see Ken fighting in an alley against several guys in suits (much like Ryu's remembrance from the time he, Ken and Chun-Li tries to rescue Shun from Dr. Sadler.) before changing to another scene he connecting a strong heavy Shoryuken in the chin of a big burly man dressed in blue tribal clothes (T. Hawk) and sending him high into the air.

'Okay, you have to admit, that was pretty cool." Pac-man said, impressed.

"Damn. Even out of tournaments, he's super cool!" Dark Pit commented.

"He's awesome." Kirby declared in awe.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Vega while bleeding out (Ryu approved it.)**

 **Punched Dan 15 feet into the air (Ryu kind of remembers that in some point.)**

 **Dodged attacks from Akuma**

 **Defeated Zangief and Charlie Nash**

 **Defeated M. Bison with Ryu's help (Ryu and the others smiled at it with approval.)**

 **Survived a 100 foot fall**

 **Knocked a bull unconscious in 1 hit**

 **Kicked a punching bag so hard it exploded**

* * *

Wiz: The force of which would definitely kill an average person, which Ken is anything but. He's strong enough to beat the dictator Bison with Ryu **(Ryu: Well, I won't say it)** , and he's fast enough to dodge attacks from Akuma, one of the most powerful characters in the Street Fighter universe.

"What? Seriously?! He can even dodge attacks from Akuma!? I never knew that! That's awesome!" Pit declared with a shocked and excited face.

"He's super awesome!" Kirby exclaimed excitedly.

"So who's Akuma again exactly?" Junior asked, all of a sudden.

"Big bad dude, Red Hair, Red Eyes, Has the same moves and fighting style as Ryu, Ken and, if I miss guess, Gouken and Goutetsu…" Ness answered, listing off the things describing Akuma.

"A bastard who killed Goutetsu and almost killed Gouken with the Raging Demon..." Toon Link gruffed.

"And the same guy who's been mastering the art of killing and used the power of the Dark Hadou." Yoshi rudely added.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Junior said, nodding at the remembrance.

 **Boomstick: Then there was his cage match against the claw-wielding Vega, where he punched him so hard, he completely reversed the guy's momentum after he leaped from the ceiling.**

Then a scene of Ken fighting a masked claw-wielding man, named Vega, was shown as they saw him with his feet being stabbed in the fight before connecting his Shoryuken and sending his opponent crashing face first into a chandelier.

"Dude… That is… Unbelievable awesome!" Pit excitedly exclaimed. "I mean, sure, he did bled in the foot but he's strong enough to endure it. That makes him a badass."

"Whoa, you really do admire Ken Masters do you?" Viridi said, sweatdropped by this action.

"Are you kidding? It's like my all time favorite fighter in the Street Fighter Universe!" Pit declared, cheerfully. Then swiftly turned to Ryu and sheepishly replied, "I mean, next to you Ryu."

"Nah. It's quite alright Pit, I know what you mean." Ryu said, smiling at him sheepishly.

Wiz: Doing so after losing tons of blood from dozens of lacerations, and with both of his feet broken and impaled.

The Smashers, except Ryu, couldn't help but wince at such gruesome wounds and were impressed that Ken was able to pull out victory despite his serious injuries. Ryu, on the other hand, find it quite surprising when he saw him fought one of Bison's top mens, Vega. Sure, he's a deadly fighter Ken has to fight, but if he were in Ken's shoe, he could have finish him off like no problem. Either way, Ryu's glad that Ken has lose his touch.

Wiz: Considering much of a punch's force comes from the lower half of a person's body, this is practically unbelievable.

 **Boomstick: Talk about endurance, I can see how he got his wife. The guy's tough enough to fall over one hundred feet into the mud and then just get up, more pissed then anything else.**

Boomstick wasn't kidding. As they watch, the Smashers watch a scene where Ken was shown rolling down a cliff and landing face first into a dried up river.

"Well, Ken has some other moments when sent into the ground, beaten to a lose." Ryu stated, slightly.

"Well, that's an understatement." Viridi said, sternly.

"Meh. You gotta start somewhere." Junior muttered in response.

Wiz: But when it comes down to it, Ken's strongest asset is his conviction to win. Only made stronger when it comes to defending his friends.

"We kinda knew that…" Yoshi said with others nodded to that statement.

 **Boomstick: Though he is pretty cocky. If he's feeling good about a fight, he'll sometimes just laugh at his opponents instead of finishing them off, leaving himself wide open.**

Wiz: Still, if you enter the ring with Ken Masters, chances are you're gonna get burned.

 _Ken: Come on! Let's turn up the heat!_

As famous as Ken Masters is, the Smashers find him and his fighting style totally badass. Ryu has always approved of him as his friend and rival, but throughout the trouble he has for him when he won so much over the years, he always sees him as a competitive guy. The others, on the other hands, find him as a super strong and super cool guy when using the same fighting style as Ryu and Akuma, and when seeing that Shinryuken technique, they were impressive by the sight of it. In later thoughts, they could also offer Ken on the spot of being in the Smash Bros. Community, but seeing how he's a family man with a wife and son, that could be difficult. But bottom line is, Ken is a super tough fighter.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

In the first scene, they see a young little blonde boy with big brilliant blue eyes dressed in an open red jacket with white undershirt and wearing a red cap.

 **Terry Bogard**

 **(*Cues: Terry & Andy & Joe Theme - Fatal Fury*)**

 **Boomstick: Terry Bogard was born with nothing to his name. Hell, he didn't even have a last name!**

Wiz: Stranded with his brother Andy, Terry grew up an orphan on the dangerous streets of South Town.

In the next scene, we see a young long blue-haired (which later change to blonde in the future) boy, around Terry's age, ishown before changing to another scene of the two boys running around while being accompanied by an old martial arts sensei.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf**

 **Height: 5'11''/ 182 cm**

 **Weight: 183 lbs/ 83 kg**

 **Birthday: March 15, 1971**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Likes: video games, vintage jeans, basketball**

 **Dislikes: Slugs, cigarettes**

 **Owns a pet monkey named Ukee**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Until they were adopted by Jeff Bogard, who immediately introduce them to a regimen of bonding and kicking ass. Now that's a good dad!**

Then, a new scene was shown the fighters sees a stern yet fair looking dark-haired man with a mustache, where he's surrounded by many children in inside a park.

"Huh. Somehow, I kinda like this Jeff Bogard, even if he's an adopted father to Terry and Andy." Viridi said, intrigued by seeing this man.

"But why do I get the something bad to him?" Ness said in wonder.

 **Boomstick: Well, until he got murdered.**

"Wait, what?!" Ness said, surprised by that last past

Wiz: When he was only 10 years old, Terry and Andy watched helplessly as their foster father was murdered before their eyes by Geese Howard, a notorious crime lord.

Then, in the next scene, they saw Jeff Bogard got jumped by a gang of thugs in suits and attack him, and then switches to a long-haired handsome blond man dressed in a red coat and dark turtle-neck, a golden chain around his neck, and has an expression on his face being a sinister one. And then they witness him plumbing down towards Jeft from above and landed a powerful punch right in the middle of his sternum, taking Jeff's breath away from him. And now, changing scene to him, 10 years later, with a haircut, in a suit and a scar on his left eyes.

"Damn. I hate it when that happens." Pikachu grunted with the guilt taking him.

"I can't believe a bastard like him kill the only father figure Terry and Andy ever had." Phosphora said, growling in anger.

"First Bison, then Shang Tsung, then Shao Kahn, then Akuma, Lex Luthor, Quan Chi and now Geese Howard. Man, so many bad guys to hate." Pit said, growled in anger as well.

"I swear if I ever find a guy like that, I'm gonna kill him." Toon Link said, enraged.

"I know evil when I see it, but this is true evil." Junior said, disgusted. "And that's saying something."

Wiz: Swearing vengeance, the brothers spent the next decade training to one day take down Geese.

 **Boomstick: What did water fowl ever do to 'em?**

"Huh…?" Was Kirby's, Ness's, Lucas's, Pikachu's and Pit's response, before switching scenes to several Geese in the shore of a lake, then changed back image of an older musclebound Geese Howard.

Wiz: No, not-not birds, Geese, Geese Howard, the bad guy.

Normally, the girls were blush at his older appearance, but after what he did to the Bogard family, they're not at the mood. So they stayed angry at him.

 **Boomstick: Look, Wiz, I know you're not a poultry science degree holder like myself, but you should know that the singular term for geese is goose. It's just common sense.**

Then, they saw a new scene where one of the goose attacking a child is shown. This made the Smashers, except Palutena (who sweatdropped) and Ryu, who facepalmed, facefaulted.

"Are you kidding me?!" Viridi and Ness exclaimed at the same time.

"Seriously?! Are you literally asking that stupid question after we just witness a dead man got murder! What the hell!" Pikachu yelled in anger.

"Well, at least we learned something out of this." Palutena said, grunting in disbelief.

"For once, I agree." Ryu muttered.

Wiz: Ugh, let's just move on. As the years went by, Terry became an exceptional martial artist, mastering boxing, karate, kung fu, and kickboxing.

Soon, they saw various scenes of a young Terry Bogard are shown where he's getting into street brawls against entire gangs of martial art fighters before showing an adult Terry fighting against other martial artists, including another Taekwondo Fighter whose has a similar fighting style as Juri (Kim Kaphwan) and won many fights.

"I guess the death of his father really has affected him…" Palutena said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Who wouldn't be? After all, Geese was the one killed him in the first place." Pikachu said, growling in anger.

"True... But at least it gave him the opportunity of become an excellent fighter in order to avenge his father, Jeff, and defeat Geese Howard once and for all." Ryu said, being serious about this, but suddenly felt a little bit pity for Terry though, but the thought of having a much bigger hatred towards Geese might be like avenging his master, Gouken, of his apparent "death" when Akuma's around. So, who could blame him

Wiz: He developed an impressive list of techniques, like the Burn Knuckle, a fierce punch surrounded by energy.

 **Boomstick: And the Crack Shoot, a jumping axe kick. Or he can just punch the ground so friggin' hard, he makes a Power Wave, where he sends a deadly wave of energy through the Earth toward whatever poor bastard he's fighting!**

Everyone watches each of these techniques Terry used on his opponents and found them to be pretty reliable. However, for Ryu, he seems to remember seeing them somewhere before. But from where…?

Wiz: But even after learning all of these, Terry knew he would need more to defeat Geese.

 **Boomstick: Goose.**

Soon, an image of a honking goose appears above one of Geese Howard for a moment before being scrapped.

"Not now Boomstick." Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: No. So he sought out his foster father's old master, who taught him the secret technique of the Hakkyokuseiken, the art of the Eight Extremities Holy Fist.

In the next scene, they see an old bald man with a long beard, while wearing a Japanese fighting attire, then changed to him shirtless and covered in bandaged, while he managed to float for a moment before spinning so fast as to create a small localized whirlwind that sent Terry flying into a pond.

"Huh. For an old master, he's not that bad for a martial arts." Sonic commented.

"Mm-hmm." Pikachu nodded to that agreement.

"The Hakkyokuseiken huh? Hm. I wonder how that works." Pit asked in wonder.

 **Boomstick: Holy Fist, huh? Is that like, punching the Jesus into people, or something?**

Wiz: No, but he is punching with the power of earth.

 **Boomstick: Fire, wind, water, heart! Go Terry! Okay, sorry, couldn't help myself.**

Then they scene of several different kids raising their arms high and releasing waves from rings on their fingers flashed too quickly as they see Terry getting an glowing aura. Everyone find it quite weird by the start, but they shrug it off before they resume watching.

Wiz: Anyway, with Hakkyokuseiken, Terry can literally pull and channel energy from the earth beneath his feet, and with the earth's chi, he can enhance his attacks to extreme levels.

In this scene, we see Terry standing in a patch of grass before he started to collect the energy form the ground and acquiring a faint aura that surrounds him.

* * *

 **HAKKYOKUSEIKEN**

 **Burn Knuckle**

 **Crack Shoot**

 **Power Wave**

 **Power Geyser**

 **Buster Wolf**

 **Power Dunk**

 **Rising Tackle**

 **Power Stream**

 **Star Dunk Volcano**

* * *

"Whoa, no way! He can literally channel the energy of the earth beneath his feet!?" Pit said in shock.

"Impossible! No mortal can ever pull off something like that!" Viridi said, also in shock.

"Unless you're Terry Bogard, Master Tung, or the Super Saiyan of the DBZ universe, Goku." Kirby said in response.

"Of course…" Ness muttered while rolling his eyes.

Now this scene then changes to show Terry unleashing a devastating and yet super strong Burn Knuckle that sent his opponent dragging his feet all over the ground and into a car.

 **Boomstick: Like turning his ordinary Power Wave into the monstrously titanic Power Geyser.**

The Smashers then watches Terry hitting the ground and unleashing several fiery explosions from the ground that detonated from under the opponent's feet and blew him into the air where he was juggled between several explosions before falling back into the ground completely unconscious.

Wiz: Apart from that, his Buster Wolf punch puts his Burn Knuckle to shame, and with the Star Dunk Volcano, he slams his foes down in a fiery explosion.

And now they see two sets of powerful moves Terry uses in his battles: For his first technique, Terry stood his ground while turning his head and body around before he quickly rushes and strikes his opponent with a burning fist as he leaves a fiery trail behind him with his feet before unleashing a flaming detonation with the same fist he had connected. Then for second technique, Terry goes in, turning his cap around and knee-striking his opponent high into the air before punching him with an impressive flame-wreathed fist and smashing his opponent (Joe Higashi) back into the ground in a blinding fiery explosion that blew the enemy back into the air for a second time.

"Damn! Those techniques are extremely OP…" Falcon commented with a wince.

"And yet at the same, extremely powerful and mostly reliable when things are getting tough…" Mega Man added.

"Terry Bogard…" Ryu muttered, as he begins to remember something in his past. "I knew I heard that name somewhere before…"

* * *

 _Flashback (Unknown Time Period)..._

" _Hey! Katera man!"_

 _"Karate! It's Karate! Furthermore, I'm not some two-bit Karate guy." Ryu argued as he was confronted by a man with a blonde hair that is covered by a red and white cap._

 _"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I'll have to learn more about Katera." He said, sheepishly, while teasing Ryu._

" _Let me teach you. With these two fists!" Ryu said, toughly as he and the blonde fighter, now revealed himself as Terry Bogard, begin to fight._

 _Two Match Later…_

" _*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*... Nice match... Let's go again!" Ryu said, regaining himself before approaching Terry and begins to him again._

 _"A rematch? Fine. I'm always ready." Terry said, smirking as he begins to fight Ryu again._

* * *

 _End Of Flashback…_

"Who would've guess that he'll be facing Ken in a Death Battle… What a surprise." Ryu muttered, softly.

 **(*Cues: Follow Me (Instrumental) - King of Fighters XIV*)**

 **Boomstick: So when Terry was ready to take Geese down, he figured, what better way than in the worldwide tourney Geese himself was hosting? The King of Fighters tournament.**

"Now that's an interesting tournament!" Pit said with admiration.

"I wish there's a tournament like that for facing many other fighters from different worlds." Kirby said, getting all starry eyed.

"Aren't we holding one right now?" Pikachu asked him.

This made Kirby snapped out of his gaze for a moment and sweatdropped. "Oh yeah… forgot about that." He said, sheepishly.

Wiz: And in the end, he most certainly got his revenge, in a battle which was apparently so intense, it's spectators compared it to fight between starving wolves, earning Terry the nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf.

Then they watch a scene of Geese Howard falling from the top of a skyscraper and into his impending doom was shown, before changing back to the King of Fighters tournament's ring and showing Geese and Terry battling each other and unleashing powerful and blinding energy attacks.

"So, in a way, the battle between Terry and Geese has ended, thus avenging the death of Jeff Bogard." Palutena stated, happily.

"Along with the bad blood between them." Viridi added with a bright smile.

"Yeah but, I know Terry won against Geese, but why do I feel so... bad?" Junior said, something a little gloomy.

"Because Terry has defeat him out of vengeance." Ryu said, seriously. "And as you may have know, revenge is never a path that can lead to happiness. Even if you manage to avenge someone you love, it would never be enough to fill the void inside you."

"But he did get the title of 'The Legendary Hungry Wolf' for defeat Geese." Pit informed him.

"Yes, but only it's knew to be a clear victory." Ryu replied.

 **Boomstick: That's a badass nickname. Although, it turns out Terry didn't kill Geese hard enough, so he got to do it a second time.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Killed Geese Howard (Everybody approved it happily.)**

 **Destroyed parking garage roof (Some of them find it surprising.)**

 **Smashed six I-beams in midair (Captain Falcon, Dark Pit and Ryu were impressed.)**

 **Defeated Krauser, Jamin, Mars (Everyone were intrigued by this.)**

 **Power Geyser can take out buildings (This surprises everyone.)**

 **Can accurately guess a woman's measurements at a glance (This made the girls blushed at that while Bowser Jr., Pikachu and Dark Pit chuckle at it and Falcon approved it.)**

 **Killed Geese Howard… again (The Smashers find it odd, but still approved.)**

* * *

Wiz: Not that Terry was too weak or anything, for example, in his fight with Jamin, he took a huge explosion in the back, got a car thrown at him, jumped up an elevator shaft as it was blowing up, got blasted in the face with a wall of fire, which smashed him into a concrete wall, and answered by Power Geysering so hard, he wrecked the factory he was standing on.

The Smashers sees all of things that is related to Terry's feats and couldn't help but by impressed by them. Sonic, for some strange reason, whistled in appreciation. "Man, this guy is one tough son of a bitch!"

"You can say that again Sonic…" Yoshi agreed with a stun expression.

 **Boomstick: He bled everywhere, but then this chick made him better with a good old strip and cuddle.**

Some of the Smashers, especially the ladies, were blushing at this part. Except Captain Falcon, who was grinning like a creep pedophile, and of course, Junior, Pikachu, and Dark Pit chuckled while having a scarlets blushes from their faces.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and that guy Jamin? He's fast enough to catch bullets.**

Wiz: And fast enough to shoot them back. With his fingers.

Everyone was now flabbergasted as they saw a red-haired man, named Jamin, catching a bullet with just his index and middle finger and killing a guy by flicking it back at him.

"What the actual hell!?" Exclaimed an astonished Bowser Junior.

 **Boomstick: Not good enough for you? Well, how about the time Terry saved a coworker from six falling I-beams, by smashing them one by one in mid air.**

Wiz: Keep in mind, a single I-beam is designed to support three thousand pounds of pressure.

 **Boomstick: And he took care of it so fast, the would be victim didn't even notice.**

Sonic whistled in approval. "Now that's impressive."

"I'll say." Replied the F-Zero racer.

"Heh. I can do that no problem." Dark Pit boasted.

"If you are strong enough." Viridi smirked at him, which made him growl.

Wiz: It's a bit of a shame then, that at his worst, Terry's a pretty sore loser.

"Hey! He's not a sore loser!" Kirby shouted, hearing him called Terry a "sore loser".

"Most warriors attend to be sore losers whenever they're down." Viridi informed him.

"And somewhere among the line, there's probably a reason they called Terry by quote "sore loser"." Ryu added.

"Really? What is it?" Asked the Pink Star Warrior.

"We're about to find out." Ness replied.

Wiz: Even though his willpower is enough to match the power of Mars, the god of war, an unexpected failure can still really shake him up.

"I guess that makes sense," Kirby said, slightly.

"I'm surprise that he defeated a guy who has the title name 'God of War'." Viridi said in disbelief.

"Well, he's no Kratos, that's for sure.' Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: But when Terry Bogard sets his mind to something, he'd rather bleed out than walk away.**

Terry is shown charging at an opponent that looked like a skinless man (Laocorn) and landing a burning fist into his chest

 _Terry: BURNING KNUCKLE!_

Despite him being an orphaned turned fighter, Terry is known to be a super tough fighters when master strong fighting styles as he and his brother, Andy, trained to become strong fighters in order to defeat Geese Howard. Ryu, however, remembered facing Terry before, and inn his mind, he knows that he's quite as skilled as anyone else. Palutena and Viridi find his skills and fighting skills tough and powerful when mastered the art of collecting the energy of earth. And as for everyone else, they find Terry Bogard to be one tough son of a bitch.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, Wis has got something to tell you about saving time and eating food so what's not to love.**

As the commercial to some food and recipe delivered named Blue Apron (in which made Kirby drool in hunger) ran on, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Ken Masters**

 **Ness: Terry Bogard**

 **Mega Man: Ken Masters**

 **Pikachu: Ken Masters**

 **Toon Link: Terry Bogard**

 **Young Link: Terry Bogard**

 **Pichu: Terry Bogard**

 **Jigglypuff: Ken Masters**

 **Popo: Terry Bogard**

 **Nana: Ken Masters**

 **Villager: Ken Masters**

 **Sonic: Ken Masters**

 **Yoshi: Terry Bogard**

 **Lucas: Terry Bogard**

 **Pit: Ken Masters**

 **Pac-man: Ken Masters**

 **Bowser Jr.: Terry Bogard**

 **Ryu: Ken Masters (Because he's his best friend and rival.)**

 **Lady Palutena: Terry Bogard**

 **Viridi: Terry Bogard**

 **Phosphora: Terry Bogard**

 **Captain Falcon: Ken Master**

And for the results:

 **Ken Masters: 11**

 **Terry Bogard: 11**

It's a tie. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Fatal Fury Wild Ambition - Theme of Terry Bogard*)**

In a dojo surrounded by cherry blossom trees, Ken is cheered on by fellow Street Fighters Blanka, Sakura, and his student Sean as he defeats Dan Hibiki with a punch to the face.

"Hey look! It's Sakura and Blanka!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"And it looks like that sucky, wannabe fighter Dan Hibiki is there, getting his ass kicked by Ken." Pikachu said, snorting.

"But who's the kid in the orange gi with a dark skin tone?" Viridi asked.

"That would be Sean Matsuda, a young Brazilian martial artist who idolizes Ken and eventually becoming his new disciple." Ryu explained.

"Whoa, he must be really trying when he tries to be tough as Ken." Pichu said, simly.

"It is. For him." He muttered.

 _Ken: Challenge me after some practice!_

A shadowed figure arrives to the dojo's door and quickly turns it open, surprising everyone.

"Well, look who show up?" Dark Pit snickered.

"This won't end well." Viridi muttered.

 **(*Cues: Tekken 7 - Jungle Outpost*)**

The figure, revealed to be Terry, challenges Ken to a fight.

 _Terry: C'mon!_

Ken leaps backwards and accepts.

 _Ken: Come on, show me what your made of!_

The dazed Dan joins the other Street Fighters to watch the two American martial artists duel.

Time to see which Champion is the best!

 **FIGHT!**

 _Ken: Here I go!_

Ken dashes for Terry and tries delivering some blows, which Terry blocks. He manages to get Terry on the ground with a low blow and a backwards throw. Ken leaps up in the air as Terry gets up.

 _Ken: See ya!_

Ken tries pounding Terry's face on the ground, but Terry evades the blow with a quick breakdance.

"Nice moves you did there." Ness commented

"Tch. Show-off." Sonic grunted.

The two trade blows until Ken punches Terry back with a low, flaming punch.

"Ooh. Fire crotch." Pikachu winced.

"Right into the mid-section." Viridi muttered.

"A bit disrespectful, but whatever works." Palutena replied.

 _Ken: Come on man! Take this seriously!_

Terry adjusts his hat and regains his stance.

 _Terry: All right!_

Bogard then steps up his game by increasing the speed and power of his punches, Ken dodges a flaming blow which cracks one of the dojos pillars. Terry then leaps in the air to deliver a powerful blow, but Ken dodges, resulting in Terry completely taking out one of the wooden pillars.

 _Ken: This'll hurt!_

Ken throws a Hadouken which Terry avoids. The fireball makes a giant hole in one of the dojos windows, surprising the other Street Fighters.

"Whoa, now that's a shocking turn-a-event!" Lucas said in shock.

"Looks like things are getting pretty intense." Mega Man said, being little scared.

With that, Terry runs up to Ken, who counters one of Terry's punches and tries hitting the evading Terry with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Ken and Terry then repeatedly counter each others blows at such high speeds and power that the whole dojo starts falling apart. The other Street Fighters abandon the arena, with the exception of Dan, who gets crushed by one of the pillars.

 _Dan: My leg!_

"Damn! Those guys are really not holding back now…" Villager said, wincing at the sight.

"And now those two are getting serious…" Pac-man, surprised at this very sight.

Ryu didn't say anything as he watches the fight continues.

Terry finally lands a hit in with an overhead Crack Shoot, which knocks Ken in the head so hard he starts coughing blood.

This made few of the Smashers to wince. "Yikes, looks like Ken's in trouble." Young Link said, seeing Ken crouching up blood.

"Indeed." Ryu agrees. "It's almost a matter of time before Ken is on his last legs."

Ken starts breathing heavily out of exhaustion. Terry, seeing an opportunity, unleashes his Buster Wolf on the weakened Masters. Ken manages to stop the attack with his signature Shoryuken, knocking Terry into another pillar.

"Phew. At least that saved him." Pikachu said, sighing in relief.

"For now." Ryu mumbled.

After regaining himself, Ken starts charging up his Shinku Hadouken, which Terry responds by charging up his Hakkyokuseiken.

 _Ken: All yours!_

Ken (from his Project X Animation) releases his projectile, which Terry responds by activating his Power Geyser. The Geyser manages to tear through the Hadouken and seemingly dies out when it reaches Ken's feet.

"What the- It's didn't work." Pichu said, surprised by this.

"Wait for it…" Viridi said, seeing that there's more to it than that.

 _Ken: All right!_

However, it unleashes a powerful beam that nearly tears Ken apart. This surprises them even more before they see that one coming. The two attacks cause a massive cloud of dust to fill the dojo. When it settles, Terry is exhausted, but still able to fight.

"Looks like Terry's alright." Lucas said in relief.

"Yeah, but what about Ken?" Kirby said, looking worry.

 **(*Cues: Tekken 7 OST: Jungle Outpost - Final Round)**

Everyone then looks at the other side of the screen where Ken is, who is surrounded by a cloud of dust. When it clears, normally they see him feeling alright from the attack, but unfortunately, Ken on the other hand... was critically injured by the Power Geyser and is barely able to stand. Terry turns his cap backward.

"Oh boy…" Sonic said, seeing the condition he's in.

"Looks like Ken's a goner." Lucas said with a tone dread and fear.

Ryu then closed his eyes as he knew what would in the end of the fight.

 _Terry: You're dead!_

Terry knees Ken into the air hard, and blows Ken's head off with his Star Dunk Volcano attack. Terry then adjusts his cap.

 _Terry: Okay!_

 **K.O.!**

Terry does his signature victory pose in which he tosses his cap, which lands where Ken's head used to be.

* * *

Everyone gaped at this, as they expected such swift and brutal end to the fight. But however, some of the Smashers who snapped off of it and voted for Terry clapped victoriously as they see him take the win, as for the ones who snapped out of their shock face and voted for Ken Masters, including Ryu, clapped slowly despite his lost.

 **(*Cues: Follow Me (Instrumental) - King of Fighters XIV*)**

 **Boomstick: Bummer...so, on the bright side, this means Eliza's single now, right?**

Wiz, Ness and Jigglypuff: Boomstick!

"Dude!"

"Oh come on!"

"Seriously, what the fuck!"

"Come on man, what the hell?!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Dumbass!" Both Sonic, Pikachu, Toon Link, Mega Man, Villager and surprisingly Kirby shouted, furiously at the comment he made

 **Boomstick: Just saying what we're all thinking, Wiz.**

"No, that is not what we're thinking you idiot!" Viridi yelled in anger.

"Even with Ken's death, you shouldn't say something that involves someone who just lost a husband." Palutena said, sternly with a scowl face.

"Yeah dude, that's just shameful!" Pit declared.

Ness just groaned and facepalmed at the sametime. "Let's just hear the results of the match…"

Wiz: Both Ken and Terry had been fighting since they were children, and each won their fair share of tournaments. However, Terry's sheer power proved too much for Ken to handle.

 **Boomstick: Outside of tourneys, Ken's most notable victories were usually only possible because he had help. Sure, Ken's taken down Zangief, Hugo and Vega multiple times** (Mega Man: And don't forget Charlie Nash) **, who are extremely deadly in their own right, but they aren't nearly as heavy hitters as those on Terry's resume, like Krauser and Mars.**

"I guess that's true, I mean, this Krauser guy is super strong, I'll give you that." Mega Man commented.

"Not to mention, that Mars guy is ultra strong when facing Terry." Kirby added.

"Like I said, Ken like to have moments when facing powerful fighters. It's sort of like his thing." Ryu stated in a straight face.

"Yeah, but facing the likes of Hugo, Zangief and Vega? I say, Ken already has figure out his limits when facing strong opponents." Viridi said in response.

"Indeed." Palutena replied.

Wiz: Also, keeping up with and surpassing Jamin, who can effortlessly catch bullets, proves Terry can match someone over twice the speed of sound, much faster than anything Ken's ever shown.

 **Boomstick: Man, when Eliza hears about this, she's gonna feel Terry-ble.**

"Hehe-Hey! That's not funny!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Please, the only thing "Terry-ble" is that stupid pun you just made…" Viridi said with some air quotes, before crossing her arms.

"Yeah, if I was him, I would a simpler pun, something like: "It seems that Terry has become the Masters of Street Fights." Pit said, jokingly

This only made the others groaned at the pun.

"Don't. Just don't." Dart Pit grunted.

Wiz: The winner is Terry Bogard.

Some of the fighters did cheer for Terry, however most of the fighters cheered for Ken, despite his lost.

"Whoa, now that's battle worthwhile." Pikachu said, being a little excited.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, I know it's a fight between two powerful Champions but Terry did his best to win." Sonic commented. Then looks at Ryu. "Oh, and sorry about your girlfriend's sudden lost."

"Nah. It's alright, I knew that this battle of his wasn't meant be." Ryu said, being a little mello as usual. "Beside, if Ken hasn't figure out Terry's battling style, he would've won."

"Yeah, I thought so." Sonic replied.

Then suddenly, Ryu begins to get up from his seat and leaves the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kirby asked.

"I got some do to, something important. See ya." Ryu said, as he leaves the Theater Room.

"Hey, wait up! I'm coming with ya!" Captain Falcon said, as he got up and left the room.

"Okay, bye Ryu! Bye Captain Falcon!." Kirby said, as he watches them leave.

Soon, the preview of the next episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

In this scene, we see the Blue Hedgehog, Sonic, resting inside what seems to a cage-like jail cell, inside what appears to be a military base.

"What the…? Sonic, what are you doing over there?" Pikachu asked in disbelief.

"I… I don't know…" Sonic said, surprised to himself on screen again.

"Wait, don't tell you're coming to Death Battle again, are you?" The Yellow Mouse asked him again.

"No, of course not! It's a one-time thing!" Sonic answered, sternly.

"Well, if not you, then who is?" Ness said in question.

Before anyone could respond, a tube-like terminal where its moves straight down to the cell as the doors opened up, revealing a familiar Pink Hedgehog in a red dress and boots.

"Wait a second… isn't that…" Pikachu said, as he and Sonic recognized that pink female Hedgehog.

?: Bet you surprised to see me?

 **(*Cues: My Sweet Passion - Sonic Adventure DX / SA2B*)**

As this familiar music and song starts playing, the Pink Mobian Hedgehog stood in a pose form, while wearing her trademark hammer, then her name is revealed herself as:

 **AMY ROSE**

"A-A-Amy!?" Sonic and Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"Amy!" Kirby cried in shock, seeing one of his, Pikachu's and Sonic's friend appear in Death Battle.

"Amy? As in, you're… girlfriend?!" Pit said in shock, as seeing one of Sonic's friend has appear in the next episode of Death Battle.

"Well, this is getting interesting...:" Viridi said, smiling in amusement.

* * *

 **And done! Also, those of you who see the paragraphics that the word "scene", don't ask how I've done it. Seriously, I worked really hard on this. You think this is easy? No, it's hard, so don't say thing bad about this episode, okay? Thanks! Now, coming up next, it's a fight between girls with hammers.** **Hope you like the episode! Like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to you know! And I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	70. Episode 68 - Amy Rose VS Ramon Flowers

**Hey guys! Superstar here! Brought to you a new episode of Death Battle. Sorry about the late update, got off schedule and did some work I'm doing for a new story idea for one of my "Secret Projects". But I've been working hard lately so don't bug me. Anyway, here's the third episode of the Big Six: Amy Rose VS. Ramona Flowers. So, tell me what you guys think and I'll get back to work. So... enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

 **Ramona Flowers and Scott Pilgrim belongs to Oni Press.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Blue Apron and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 68 - Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers**

"Amy… Of all people… why did it have to be Amy?" Sonic said, grumbled while shaking his head and covered his face with his hands.

"I can't believe that Amy is taking part of Death Battle, I mean, why? Why her?" Pikachu said in disbelief, while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Maybe, they chose her for her 'Hammering' skills." Pit said, jokingly.

Sonic, Viridi, Pikachu, Kirby, Palutena, Phosphora and Dark Pit each gave him the "Really" look, which made Pit sweatdropped. "Oh, hehe. Oops, sorry. Not the best time." He said, sheepishly.

Pikachu sighed in annoyance. "Let's just watch the damn thing!"

And with that, Kirby puts in the next disc and hits play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: As the old saying goes, "Behind every great man, is a badass woman with a big hammer", something like that.**

"Huh. Guess I was right." Pit muttered.

"Yeah, but Hammers? I get Swords, Guns, Fist and Arrows, but Hammers?" Ness said, raising a brow on his head.

"I guess we'll find out when we see the fight." Sonic said in response.

"Agreed." Palutena replied.

Wiz: And today's combatants are exactly that, what could go wrong?

Everyone then winced when a young woman (Annie Wilkes) used her sledgehammer at an older man (Paul Sheldon) to breaks his ankles.

 **Boomstick: Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog's number one fangirl.**

Wiz: And Ramona Flowers, the girl of Scott Pilgrim's dreams.

"Ramona Flowers… from Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World?" Ness said, somehow knew the second combatant.

"Why would they chose her for facing Amy?" Kirby said in question.

"If I recall correctly, she's also good with Hammers." Viridi informed him.

"Yeah, but she's also good with Swords. I don't see how she's any good." Sonic said, slightly.

"Let's just see how it goes." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

In this first scene, they see a familiar Pink Hedgehog in a red dress and boots.

 **Amy Rose**

 **(*Cues: Stardust Speedway Bad Future - Sonic CD*)**

Wiz: When young Amy Rose first heard of the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, she became immediately obsessed.

 **Boomstick: But while most rabid fangirls would stalk him online or build a shrine in their closet, Amy dialed her crazy up to eleven!**

"Yeah, obsessed much." Pikachu said, cringing.

"Man, I know Amy has the hots for you, but this is ridiculous." Pit said, surprised.

"You can't blame her for being that obsessive, it's not her fault to begin with." Sonic said, sincerely.

"Right, since she hear all about the stories of you and your adventures, my guess it was your fault." Pikachu said, smirking at him.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't here that." Sonic grumbled.

Wiz: I guess you could say she was...Hooked on Sonics? Huh?

Everyone groaned at the pun Wiz made. Ness, Dark Pit, and Viridi facepalmed.

"Don't. J-just don't." Pikachu grunted.

"And I thought Pit's puns were bad." Dark Pit grunted.

"HEY!" Pit shouted.

"Dude, we talk about this. Leaves the jokes to the experts, like Boomstick... or me... or Pit... or Kirby." Pikachu commented.

And after that, they see what seems to be a joke commercial message and image of Amy in her younger age from Sonic CD (Green shirt, Orange frilly skirt, White gloves, Red headband and Blue sneakers with orange shoelaces and white tips and soles):

 **HOOKED ON SONICS**

 **Must be 18 or older or have parent's permission to call:**

 **1-800-872-1948**

 ***Supplies limited***

Sonic groaned in annoyance. "God, I blame the media for this." He said as he rubs the temples on his forehead

 **Boomstick: Ugh, (gags) I threw up in my mouth a little bit, that was so bad.**

Wiz: Well, determined to meet her hero face to face, Amy decided the best option was to...learn how to read tarot cards...of course...

 **Boomstick: Hey, the lady at the fair never let me down.**

"Wait, since when did she got into tarot cards?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know, something she picked up for her spare time." Sonic answered.

Wiz: After lots of practice, one reading finally predicted she would meet the blue blur on the mysterious Little Planet.

Everyone then looks at the small, yet medium sized satellite-like planet at the big, nearby lake.

"Hey, wasn't that from Sonic CD?" Pit asked, all of a sudden.

"Yeah, in fact, that's exactly how we first met until Eggman show up." Sonic answered.

"Kinda sweet though." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: And she did meet him! Well, after she was kidnapped by the evil Dr. Eggman, and used as bait to lure Sonic into a trap, but hey, first impressions aren't everything, right?**

"Not most of us." Sonic muttered in despair.

Wiz: God knows that's true, or we certainly wouldn't be working together.

 **Boomstick: What? So I forgot my pants on my first day, it happens to us all!**

"What?! Ew!" Both Jigglypuff and Nana said, gross out in disgust when they saw a man without any clothes on.

"Idiot…" Viridi said, closing his eyes in disgust with a small blush across his face.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 2'11" | 90 cm**

 **Age: 12**

 **Cousin to Rob o' the Hedge (Sonic remembers him as King Robert O'Hedge, his archer counterpart.)**

 **Likes: Sonic, fashion, Sonic, cute things, Sonic, (Kirby: She said "Sonic" three times.) (Pikachu: Wow, she really is obsessed with you.) (Sonic: *Scowl* Shut up.)**

 **Enjoys boxercising**

 **Wears training weights**

 **Skilled in Tarot card reading**

 **Leader of Team Rose (Sonic remembers her teammates were Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Big the Cat.)**

* * *

Wiz: No, it doesn't. Anyway, meeting Sonic wasn't enough for Amy, despite her young age and inexperience, she made it her personal mission to become a part of his Freedom Fighting crew.

 **Boomstick: So Amy spent some time building a badass skill set to convince her hasty hedgehog hero she'd be a valuable team member, and girlfriend!**

"Oh god…" Sonic grumbled.

"I guess she does have her reason." Palutena said, simply.

"Who would've thought that Amy could have a mission to be part of Sonic's team just to proof she could be of use of him." Viridi stated.

"There's a lot stuff going on when facing Amy." Kirby said, being optimistic.

"Yeah, when it comes to her and her goals, she takes them on eagerly." Jigglypuff pointed out.

"Plus, she kind of creeps me out when she's furious." Pikachu said, shivering a little.

Wiz: It actually wouldn't take long, by running after Sonic, her sheer will and determination let her reach the super speeds she needed to chase him down.

 **Boomstick: That's terrifying...**

"Tell me about it." Sonic said, shivering at the thought of her chasing him faster.

"Huh. I never knew she goes that fast just to keep with Sonic." Pit said, simply.

"That is just plain scary beyond any levels." Kirby commented.

Wiz: Keep in mind, Sonic's casual speed sits at about 765 miles per hour.

 **Boomstick: That's extra terrifying...**

"That's true." Sonic said, nodding to that

Wiz: Tell me about it, apparently she tapped into her "innate hedgehog speed gene", which is a thing.

Before they could respond, they see a message that was in front of Amy's stats menu from the game called 'Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood':

" **As a member of Sonic's team, Amy lends both Speed and Strength to the group, using her** **Innate Hedgehog Speed** **…"**

"How the hell is that a thing?" Viridi said, looking a bit annoyed.

"Something that Amy has picked up whenever I ran away from her." Sonic muttered, slightly.

"Yeah, and somehow Amy was able to catch up to Sonic whenever he goes fast." Pikachu said, shivering at the thought.

"Yikes. Now that's creepy." Pit replied.

"Indeed." Palutena nodded to the agreement.

Wiz: Where the hell they got this, I have no clue, I mean, have you seen real hedgehogs run? They're not all that fast.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Sonic grunted.

"Well, it is true though. Sure, an actual hedgehog are know to quick little creature, but they only good for defending themselves from predators just by curling themselves into a ball and use their needles for his defense." Palutena explained.

"Needles to say, that hedgehogs are good at some things, except speed." Ness stated.

"Gee, thanks guys." The Blue Hedgehog growled.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & SKILLS**

 **Piko Piko Hammer**

 **\- Tornado Hammer**

 **\- Rose Typhoon**

 **\- Spin Hammer**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Homing Attack**

 **Invisibility**

 **Spin Jump**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Apart from being quick on her feet, Amy can target specific enemies with a homing attack** (Pit: I guess she got that from Sonic.) (Sonic: She did.) **, charge up speed with Spin Dash** (Pikachu: Apparently she master that by her blue boyfriend, huh Sonic?) (Sonic: … *Growled*) **, and even turn herself invisible.**

"Huh?" was everyone's response.

Boomstick wasn't kidding. They literally saw Amy turning invisible.

"Whoa, I didn't know can turn invisible." Pit said, surprised.

"Did you that she can turn invisible?" Kirby asked, looking at Sonic.

"No. I don't remember seeing her turn invisible." Sonic said, while shaking his head. "Although, now did you mention it, it does sound kinda bizarre for me."

Wiz: Right, by concentrating her energy, Amy can somehow cloak her entire body from view.

 **Boomstick: She's obsessive, fast, and can turn herself invisible, it's like the Sonic gods made the ultimate stalker.**

"Yeah, no kidding." Sonic grumbled.

Wiz: Well, she still hasn't learned how to hide her shadow.

"Well, at least she's improving." Lucas said, with a sweatdrop by the back of his head.

"Uh-huh." Sonic mumble, before sighing when seeing her shadow.

 **Boomstick: That might be even scarier, but what really gives Amy an edge is her signature weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer.**

They then sees her signature weapon: the Piko Piko Hammer, which happens to a large red and yellow hammer.

"Of course, we get to hear about her signature weapon." Viridi said, simply.

"Gurgh… hearing the name of Amy's hammer, makes me think of me getting wack by her hammer." Pikachu mumbled, shivering in fear.

"Yeah, me too." Kirby said, looking a little afraid too.

"We all do." Sonic grunted.

"Mm-hmm." Ness nodded to the agreement.

"You said it." Lucas replied.

 **Boomstick: God, that's a dumb name.**

Wiz: It's actually based on the Japanese children's toy of the same name.

"Aww." The girls gestured in awe when they saw two little boys playing in their room, seeing the first one holding a toy hammer and wacks it at the other one playfully.

"Huh. Who knew it's based on a japanese toy hammer with the same name of Amy's hammer." Sonic commented.

"It is a fun toy actually." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, well, this weapon would be totally stupid...if it didn't create tornados!**

And Boomstick wasn't kidding. As they was the screen, they saw Amy jumping into the air where she pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer and swings it around herself once, creating a pink slipstream from her swing that creates a tornado effect that forms a cyclonic vortex of air filled with pink hearts.

"I'm guess that was from Sonic Heroes." Said Young Link.

"Yep, she is really good at creating tornados, even with the hammer." Sonic said, simply

"I would say, it was completely ridiculous, but seeing that Amy has some hidden tale, I say, she's good." Viridi commented.

"I'll say." Dark Pit responded.

Wiz: That's right, it can create a pink vortex to throw at Amy's enemies. She can also use the Piko Piko Hammer to double jump, or spin through the air like a helicopter, and if she loses it, she can somehow magically summon a new one out of thin air.

"Wow, for a girl, she is really good with her hammer." Pit commented.

"Yeah, she really got talent with her hammer." Kirby said with glee.

 **Boomstick: Really think your moving on too fast from the whole tornado thing, Wiz. Tornadoes! From the hammer! Hamnado!**

Everyone couldn't help chuckle at the scene where a hamster running in its whiz wheel.

Wiz: After all was said and done, Amy became good enough to join Sonic's squad, becoming a valuable member of the team.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Overturned a 25ft tall robot**

 **Dazed the Iron King (Sonic, Pit and Kirby were surprised by this.)**

 **Can throw hammer over 2,100 feet (Sonic chuckled at that when Eggman's involve.)**

 **Survived being crushed by a giant boulder (Sonic blames Knuckles for that.)**

 **Fought the Iron King**

 **Destroyed half a robot army (This shocks, except Sonic, everyone.)**

 **Shattered a robot with a baseball (Sonic remembers that from the baseball game with Eggman.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She's strong enough to match the power of a 25 foot tall metal machine, she dazed the Iron King, a guy who could take laser fire from an army, and once threw her hammer hundreds of feet into the air to knock Dr. Eggman's ship out of flight.**

"Whoa, I can't believe she fought Jun Kun, the Iron King." Sonic said, stunned.

"Along with defeating a 25 foot tall robot." Pikachu bewildered.

"Man, she is good." Pit commented.

Wiz: She's survived a one on one match against Knuckles, where she was crushed by a boulder over twice her size.

"I blame Knuckles for that one, I told him to go easy on her." Sonic said, remembering the fight Knuckles and Amy had.

"But I guess that backfired." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: And even more impressively, she once wiped out half of a robotic invading force, all on her own!**

"That she did. That she did." Sonic said, surprised that Amy wiped out half of evil robots.

Wiz: She may be powerful, but she still has some growing up to do.

 **Boomstick: Amy is a...tween girl, she's pretty immature sometimes, rushing into action without thinking.**

"Yeah, kinda like the other combatants in every other episode that like to fight who likes to rush in without think." Viridi snorted.

"Though she doesn't a reputation for being the most sweetest girl in the world." Sonic said, insensitively.

"You're right about that." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Like when she was mind controlled by Justin Beaver.

 **Boomstick: Justin...Beaver...really?**

"Uh… are you serious…?" Ness said, shock on what they heard.

Wiz: Yep, he's a beaver who mind controls girls through the power of repetitive and uninspired music.

 **Boomstick: Jesus...**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Pikachu said in disbelief.

"Seriously, Justin Beaver… as in, Justin Bieber?!" Pit said, surprised.

"Unbelievable…" The Links muttered.

"I blame the Boom Universe for this." Sonic grunted.

"Huh. For some odd reason I would to listen out his song." Palutena spoke, all of a sudden.

"Yeah, me too." Phosphora said in response.

"Us too." Viridi, Jigglypuff and Nana said in unison.

Wiz: But the most important thing to take away from all of this, is that once Amy Rose sets her mind to something, she will get it done, no matter what.

 _Amy: Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic, or your gonna be sorry!_

After learning about Amy and her past, Smashers find her as a good and well-balanced combatant who wields a hammer. Although, despite her goals being a loyal member of Sonic's crew and being Sonic's obsessive girlfriend, she will do anything that sets her mind on pto something.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene, they see a teenage girl with pink hair walking to Scott Pilgrim.

 **Ramona Flowers**

 **(*Cues: The Great Fairy Fountain - Scott Pilgrim vs the World*)**

Wiz: When Ramona Flowers first saw Scott Pilgrim, she was immediately...unimpressed.

"Bummer." Pikachu commented.

"Yeah, too bad, Ramona gave him a second chance and the two begin to show… imitate to each other." Ness said.

"Yeah, we know the story Ness, we all seen the movie." Yoshi said.

"And the Manga." Kirby quickly added.

"Oh yeah, that two." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: She just wanted to do her own thing, delivering packages for Amazon Canada** (Viridi: I guess that's a thing, I mean, for a delivery girl that works for Amazon.) **, but Scott couldn't get her out of his mind.**

Wiz: Literally in his mind, which is weird.

Weird is an understatement. Bizzare, totally legit. From what they see, they saw Scott inside his mind, which looks like a complete wasteland, where Ramona is there, riding on her rolling skates.

 _Ramona: It's not weird at all._

 _Scott: It's not?_

 _Ramona: No, it's just that you have this really convenient subspace highway running through your head that I like to use. It's, like, three miles in fifteen seconds._

 _Scott: Right, right._

"Yeah, definitely bizarre." Pit commented.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height 5'7" | 170 cm**

 **Birthday: January 1**

 **Age: 25**

 **Has 7 evil exes (This surprises the girls.)**

 **Day job: delivery girl (Viridi finds as kind of a thing.)**

 **Likes: Cats, Cuervo Especial, roller skating**

 **Hair colors: Pink, blue, green, orange (Palutena and Phosphora were intrigued by the different set of hair style and color.)**

 **Attended the University of Carolina in the Sky (The Smashers find it weird and confusing.)**

* * *

Wiz: Yeah, okay. Anyway, Scott somehow managed to charm her into giving him a chance. But there was just one little, somewhat dangerous catch to it all.

"Oh, here we go…" Pikachu said, throwing his paws in the air, annoyed on what it's about to happen.

 **(*Cues: Skate or Live - Scott Pilgrim vs the World: The Game*)**

 **Boomstick: You see, if Scott wanted to land his Pilgrims at vagina rock** (Pit: Ah dude really?!) (Viridi: Just roll with it.) **, he had to battle and defeat Ramona's seven evil exes.**

"Oh right… ' _them'_." Sonic grunted.

"Evil exes… as in, seven of her evil ex-boyfriends?" Viridi asked for no apparent reason.

"Yes." Ness said in direct response.

"That could be little too difficult." Kirby said, looking a doubtful.

"Yeah, except that one of them is a girl." Pikachu said, nervously.

"Huh?" was the girls' response before looking at the Yellow Mouse in confusion.

"Don't ask." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: Ah, screw that, that's WAY too much work! I don't care how hot she is, find a new one.**

Wiz: Luckily for Scott, he did not have to fight them all alone, as Ramona isn't your typical damsel in distress.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, she's a badass! She's strong, tough, and damn good on a pair of roller blades.**

"Yeah, she is good. And ironically, she does look good on those skates." Pit commented.

"Well, not everybody is your simple damsel in distress." Kirby said, happily.

"Indeed." Palutena replied.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & SKILLS**

 **Titanium Bat**

 **\- + 1 against blondes**

 **Large Hammer**

 **\- + 2 girls**

 **Subspace Suitcase**

 **\- Storage capacity: Unknown**

 **Subspace Highway**

 **\- Allows her to travel quickly**

* * *

Wiz: She's also proficient in numerous types of weapons, from mallets to swords, and carries multiple on her person at all times. Such as her titanium baseball bat.

"Which hurts people, really bad." Kirby said, wincing.

"Especially when compare to Ness's stupid wooden bat." Pikachu added, quickly.

"Hey!" Ness exclaimed, feeling insulted.

 **Boomstick: And her giant hammer. It might look plain to you, but when Ramona wields this sledge, even Gundam robots fall to pieces.**

In Kirby's imagination land, he could see Ramon wielding her hammer, smashing everything on her wake, including Gundams, Bowser robots, Robot Masters and many more. This made Kirby shiver in fear. 'That would be scary." He thought.

Wiz: It also gives her a +2 bonus against girls.

"Huh?" Jigglypuff, Nana and Phosphora responded in confusion.

"That doesn't seem impressive." Viridi said, looking a little unimpressive.

 **Boomstick: That...doesn't sound very impressive.**

"Yeah, that's what I said." Viridi said.

"Well, the things in Scott Pilgrim's world are kind of different when fighting bad guys." Ness stated.

"Uh-huh." Mega Man nodded.

Wiz: Sure, it's a tiny number, but in context, all power-ups in Scott Pilgrim's world use small numbers for big changes, so it's actually not half-bad.

The boys couldn't help but chuckle the stats list when Scott using the weapon called the 'Power of Understanding':

 **Guts +1**

 **Heart +3**

 **Balls +2**

Although, the 'Balls' one might've been good laugh.

 **Boomstick: Well, either way, somehow she keeps all her weapons in her purse. How the hell do women do that?**

"Wouldn't you like to know." Viridi snorted, as she and the girl Smashers grunted at that question.

Wiz: That's not just any purse, Boomstick, it's her subspace suitcase, it may seem like an ordinary bag, but it's actually a door to an extradimensional hammerspace.

"In other words, it's a dimensional gateway." Ness stated.

 **Boomstick and Kirby: Kay.**

Wiz: This subspace is a series of pocket dimensions available to certain people through extra dimensional doorways.

 **Boomstick and Pikachu: Dimension in a bag, got it.**

Wiz: It's more of a doorway, and the dimension it leads to exists inside Ramona's head, she can even control this particular pocket of space with her emotions.

"...How?" Viridi said, looking slightly annoyed.

 **Boomstick: Jesus, what the hell were these writers on?**

Wiz: Heroine, and by that, I mean a strong, female protagonist! Hey-yo!

Everyone stared at Wiz on the screen where they just simply sweatdrop when they heard him acting like that.

"Is this guy on drugs?" Dark Pit said, slightly.

"Mm-hm." Ness shrugged.

 **Boomstick: What's with you today?!**

Wiz: Ahem, without Ramona's skills and weaponry, Scott likely would've never succeeded in defeating the evil exes

 **Boomstick: Like when she fought Roxie, her ex from her...sexy phase** (Jigglypuff: Wait, what?) (Ness: Yeah, it's crazy. Just roll with it.) **. Roxie is strong enough to knock Scott so hard, he smashed several steel I-beams, which would need at least 3,000 pounds of force, and Ramona's taking hits and sexing up this super powered chick no problem.**

"Whoa, that's gotta hurt." Villager said, winced from Scott being launched to a steel I-beams.

"I agree, especially the part about the super powered chick." Mega Man commented.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Beat up a giant robot**

 **Defeated several jocks in the 7th grade**

 **Survived being stabbed in the chest**

 **Can hit with 60+ pounds of force**

 **Ran up two story wall**

 **Survived being kicked into the ceiling**

 **Smashed through 11 studio walls**

 **Fought Knives Chau, Envy Adams, Roxie Richter, and Gideon Graves**

* * *

Wiz: She's also got many years of experience under her belt, even when she was just around twelve years old, she could fight off an entire army of older jocks all at once.

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, this chick is so tough."

"Yeah, I know." Pit commented.

 **Boomstick: She's strong enough to send people flying dozens of feet through the air with a smack of her hammer** (Pikachu: Ouch.) **, and she's so fast and nimble on her roller blades, she can keep up with ninjas! Man, this chick's got it all!**

"I know, she's perfect for a teenage fighter." Viridi said, impressed.

"I wonder if she's any good for joining Smash." Palutena asked in interest.

"Probably, not interest." Ness said, simply.

Wiz: Don't get too starry eyed just yet, though, Ramona has her fair share of problems. For example, the only reason Ramona has so much control over her subspace in the first place, is because one of her exes infected her with the Glow.

"One being Gideon Graves." Ness said, rudely.

"That dude with the glasses?" Pikachu said, looking pretty mad. "He sucks."

"Yeah, I mean, he was the one who infect Ramona, and the others, with The Glow." Kirby huffed.

"Not to mention, he once killed Scott Pilgrim with his own sword." Toon Link said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Wait, what is The Glow exactly?" Viridi asked.

Before anyone could answer, they heard Boomstick speak.

 **Boomstick: Ah, the Glow, huh? That's a rough one, I've got it too.**

"Wait, what?" Viridi and Ness said at the same time.

Wiz: Wait, really? You have an energy field which turns your own emotions against you?

"Wait, what?" Jigglypuff, Nana, Phosphora, Viridi and Palutena said each.

"Yeah, that's what The Glow does," Ness said, as he begins to explain. "The Glow is a weaponized form of emotions. It can be used to poison or destroy relationships. It also makes a person more susceptible to Gideon's manipulations. The Glow suppresses positive emotions such as friendship and love, and simultaneously enhances negative feelings like suspicion, jealousy, and self-loathing. So then, to put it simply, Gideon used on Ramona and Scott for fool their emotions."

"Oh. So now I got that crazy and disturbing info we ever heard." Viridi said, looking a little creeped out.

"Oh, believe me, when you watched the movie and read the manga of Scott Pilgrim, I'd tell you there's some crazy shit." Ness said, sighing in annoyance.

 **Boomstick: Uh...yeah, yeah! That's what I have! On a completely unrelated note, Wiz, how long should one's genitals normally...um...glow in the dark?**

Wiz: Exactly zero seconds.

"Wait… why?" Pit said, raising a brow. "Also… TMI!" He exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: Okay, well, it's a good thing I don't have that problem then, but roller coasters of emotions aside, Ramona is one hell of an ass kicking girlfriend any man would be lucky to get with.**

Wiz and Mega Man: I think you need a doctor.

"Please." Ness grumbled.

In this last scene, Ramona faces Roxie and pulls her hammer out of her bag)

 _Ramona: Well then, Gideon best get his pretentious ass up here, cause I'm about to kick yours out of the great white north!_

Despite her being Scott Pilgrim's girlfriend and the ex-girlfriends of seven older boyfriend (one being a woman from her "sexy" phase), Ramona is crazy strong girl with a set of weapons, one of them being a sledgehammer. But for some odd reason, Ms. Flower has a Extra Dimensional Subspace Suitcase which leads her to her mind which has many different set of other Ramons, along with their emotions. But they felt dreaded when her seventh boyfriend, Gideon, infected her with "The Glow", which is basically a weaponized energy form of emotions used on her and Scott during their confrontation with him. That has got to be the worst. They were hoping to find someone like her and join the Smash Bros. community. If she's interested that is…

Now onto the votes…

* * *

Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, if you're one of those people who eats food then I have some great information for you tell'em Wiz.**

As the commercial for Blue Apron (which made Kirby drool in hunger again) ran on, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Amy Rose**

 **Ness: Ramon Flowers**

 **Mega Man: Amy Rose**

 **Pikachu: Amy Rose**

 **Toon Link: Ramon Flowers**

 **Young Link: Ramon Flowers**

 **Pichu: Amy Rose**

 **Jigglypuff: Amy Rose**

 **Popo: Ramon Flowers**

 **Nana: Ramon Flowers**

 **Villager: Ramon Flowers**

 **Sonic: Amy Rose (Don't ask.)**

 **Yoshi: Ramon Flowers**

 **Lucas: Ramon Flowers**

 **Pit: Ramon Flowers**

 **Pac-man: Amy Rose**

 **Bowser Jr.: Amy Rose**

 **Palutena: Ramon Flowers**

 **Dark Pit: Ramon Flowers**

 **Viridi: Ramon Flowers**

 **Phosphora: Ramon Flowers**

And for the results:

 **Amy Rose: 8**

 **Ramon Flowers: 13**

So, you think Scott's girlfriend huh? We'll see about that.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

At Lee's Palace in Toronto, Canada, Ramona is seen hanging out with her boyfriend, Scott Pilgrim, on the main stage. Scott's playing his bass while Ramona's kicking her legs back and forth.

"Huh. Seems that two are having fun." Viridi said, looking at those two.

"Well, they _ARE_ a couple." Kirby said in response.

"Which I find it kind of sweet." Jigglypuff gestured.

The back door is opened, and from a very familiar blue blur, it somewhat dashes through the room in a hurry, accidentally knocking Scott and Ramona off the stage in the process.

"What the hell was that?!" Pikachu said in shock.

"I don't know, but I think see something from that blur." Mega Man said, as he pauses the show.

As everyone watches, he then presses the rewind button on the remote to rewind the scene, then stop they saw who the mysterious blur is. THey looked and saw it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What the-? Sonic? What are you doing running over by the stage?" Pikachu said in a surprise tone.

"I don't know. I don't remember why I got there and rush those two." Sonic quickly responded.

And just in time, the Pink Hedgehog, Amy, runs through the entrance after the Blue Blur, but gets angry when she realizes she's lost him.

"Oh, now I remember." Sonic grumbled.

Ramona then wakes up dazed while Scott's still out cold and sees Amy at the entrance. Amy's anger is interrupted by Ramona leaping up to her trying to pound Amy with her hammer.

"Oh boy." Kirby said, eye widened.

"Uh-oh." Pikachu said, looked terrified.

"Oh no." Sonic said, looking a little scared.

"Not good." Yoshi said, shivering a bit.

 **(*Cues: Night of Nights - Flowering Nights Remix by COOL &CREATE/BeatMARIO*)**

Amy leaps out of the way and gets furious with Ms. Flowers. She then takes out her Piko Piko hammer while Ramona remains in her stance.

Time to see who's the master of the hammer!

 **FIGHT!**

The two clash their hammers repeatedly, which lets off some shockwaves on the stage. Amy finally manages to get some hits in, but Ramona counters by swinging her Subspace Suitcase at her. Amy then dodges the last hit and uses her incredible speed to hit Ramona back and forth and combo Ms. Flowers to the back of the palace.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Lucas winced.

"Yeah, but I don't think Ramon's not out yet." Dark Pit commented.

Ramona summons her hammer back to her and challenges Ms. Rose to come at her.

An enraged Amy spin dashes towards Ramona at high speeds but Ramona manages to avoid it. Amy bounces off the wall in her ball state and Ramona tries blocking it with her hammer. It proves too much as Amy knocks her into the arcade area.

"Well, that did it." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Though to Ms. Flowers, I doubt she can take a hit from that attack." Pichu replied.

Amy tries swinging her hammer at Ramona, who dodges and counters the blows that cause damage to the arcade cabinets. Ramona manages to get close to Amy and punches her backward.

"Well, there goes the arcade games." Ness said, cringing.

"Yeah, too bad the guys from their place aren't around to see it." Pikachu said, looking at the damaged arcade game.

Amy starts running forward with her hammer as Ramona's head starts glowing. Her swing is interrupted by Ramona's Subspace Suitcase, which sucks Amy inside. Ramona follows her opponent into the suitcase to continue the fight.

"Oh great, now she's using her Subspace Bag to go to her mind world." Bowser Jr. snorted.

"Since it's a dimensional world that exist in her mind, she might the advantage over Amy." Palutena stated.

"Yeah, and it's a big one." Viridi said, added that sentence quickly.

Sonic however didn't say anything as he watches the fight.

Elsewhere, Amy wakes up in the suitcase surprised when she sees multiple copies of Ramona staring at her, but has her eyes set on the main one.

"Whoa, look at all of the Ramonas!" Pit said in surprise.

"I really hope that Amy find a way to get herself out of this." Kirby said. Worried.

"Yeah, because Amy Rose never gives up that easy." Sonic said in a serious.

And so, Ramona sends her clones at Amy, who starts to get overwhelmed.

Ramona starts walking away confidently, but Amy manages to defeat all her copies with one blow. Amy than dashes towards Ramona with a powerful hammer swing, which shatters Ramona's mallet. Ramona leaps back to avoid Amy's second swing, which hits the Subspace Suitcase and brings the two back to Lee's Palace.

"Whoa, did you just see what I saw?" Said a shock Kirby.

"Yeah, I did." Pichu said, surprisingly.

"I don't believe it." Pit said, stunned.

"She destroyed Ramon's dimensional bag." Toon Link said in disbelief.

Sonic couldn't help but smile at that as she destroyed one of the important things in the world in Ramona's life; her bag.

Amy then spins up a large, pink tornado with her Piko Piko Hammer. It gets Scott stuck on the wall and starts sucking in all the arcade machines. Ramona is knocked into the whirlwind by a flying arcade stand and is severely damages by the video game machines in the tornado.

"Here comes Amy's tornado attack!" Pikachu called out.

"Looks like Ramona's not getting out of this one." Jigglypuff said, slightly.

Amy then leaps into the tornado herself and jumps on the arcade games to get to her opponent. Once she gets to Ramona, she knocks her into the corner with a large hammer swing as the tornado dissipates.

The damaged arcade cabinets start falling to the ground as Scott wakes up. He's horrified at Ramona's beaten state right next to him. Amy then finishes the fight by knocking a large arcade game to Ramona's location, which crushes Ms. Flowers and converts her to coins.

 **K.O.!**

Scott is seen crying as Ramona's spirit leaves her body. Amy finds Sonic in the building and starts chasing after him again.

* * *

After the battle, the fighters who voted for Amy clapped and cheered for her, while those who voted for Ramona clapped slowly despite her lost. Although, they couldn't sorry for Scott crying over the loss of his girlfriend. Oh well, on to the results...

 **(*Cues: Rooftop Run (Day) - Sonic Unleashed*)**

 **Boomstick: Aw, game over.**

Wiz: Ramona may have been the smarter and more level headed of the two, but Amy had the edge in almost every other category.

"Okay, but why? And how?" Asked Viridi.

 **Boomstick: Ramona can skate faster than most, but Amy's fast enough to keep up with Sonic! To be clear, she's definitely not as fast as Sonic, but she's certainly capable of catching up to him at times** (Sonic: Yeah, no matter how fast I go, she always catches up to me in a fast pace.) (Pikachu: That's what I always find scary about your girlfriend. She always rushes in and goes after anyone she takes down, mainly you Sonic.) (Sonic: *growled* Gee, thanks Pikachu…) **, Ramona stood no chance in the speed department, so she had to rely on her skill and strength, and while they both had similar strength feats, like defeating giant robots or whacking people a huge distance with their hammers, Amy's feats go several steps beyond anything of Ramona's.**

"Yep, that sounds about right." Sonic said, pointed out.

"Mm-hmm." Ness nodded to that agreement.

Wiz: Take Amy throwing her hammer into Eggman's ship in the sky for instance, given the height of the ship in the sky and Amy's location, it's likely she had to throw her hammer at least 2,100 feet **(Ness: Which would be like 640 meters in the air.)**. While her hammer's exact weight is unknown, it's head is large enough to be compared to the biggest sledgehammer ever used by man, which was 64 pounds. In order to hit Eggman's ship as hard as she did, she must have thrown her hammer with two tons of force at bare minimum, and we're really lowballing that.

"Well, maybe a little too lowballing if you ask me." Viridi commented.

 **Boomstick: And that was just the first throw, the second one made the ship spin over, putting it way higher than two tons. Ramona at her best, could take a hit from Roxie, who can dole out, at a max, up to one and a half tons of force.**

Wiz: Whereas Amy survived being crushed by a boulder, which, scaled to her height, weighed almost four tons.

 **Boomstick: Ramona gained an advantage when she brought the fight to her...subspace purse mind...**

Wiz: But when Ramona's ex, Gideon, was trapped in that subspace, he was able to escape by destroying her bag. As Amy is stronger and faster than Ramona, there's no reason to believe she couldn't do the same, and with Ramona's last trump card out of commission, all Amy had to do was finish her off.

"And thus, ended Ramona in one brutal strike." Mega Man stated.

"Yeah, and Amy winning the fight." Pac-man added.

"Making her win on top." Junior replied.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Amy rose to the occasion.**

Kirby, Pit, Pikachu and even Sonic chuckled at the pun, while the others just groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Amy Rose.

Everyone started clapping for amusement from watching that fight. It was good fight, especially for Sonic, seeing how Amy won the fight, just like Tails, but though, he still feel a little annoy that two other combatants, Knuckles and Shadow, lost in Death Battle, especially Shadow who lost 2 times, but they did their best… almost.

Soon, the preview of the next episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

In this scene, we see a whole build being destroyed, half a city being crumble with many innocent people getting caught in the crossfire. Everyone braces themselves by the sight of this as a mysterious monster-like being destroying a building, breaking from the window as the military soldiers ran away from it.

At the sight of the monster, Kirby immediately recognizes the monster as he begins to squeal like a little school girl. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" He squealed, loudly while bouncing up in and down to his seat. This got most of the Smashers to cover their ears from her squealing.

"Geez Kirby, calm down!" Pikachu shouted, sweatdropped while covering his ears.

"Yeah man, get a grip!" Sonic said, also sweatdropped while covering his ears too.

"What's gotten into you, you pink idiot?!" Junior exclaimed.

Before Kirby could anything, the fighters looked at the screen turning black and a name was revealed as the monster was now named as:

 **HULK**

"Holy crap…" Ness said in shock.

"Oh my god…" Pikachu said, eye widen.

"You have got to be pulling my dinosaur tail…" Yoshi said in disbelief.

"Hulk's next?!" Sonic, Pit and Lucas said in a surprise tone.

"YAY! HULKY!" Kirby cheered as he starts jumping up and down as he quickly grabbed the disc and begin to place to the DVD player.

Everyone sweatdropped from this scene.

"Well that was weird." Junior said.

* * *

 **Now, that's a brutal fight. Two girls with big hammers, and Amy has won the battle. That was awesome.** **Now, coming up next, it's a fight between two raging monster, and one of them is Kirby's favorite mean green monster. Hope you like the episode! Like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to you know! And I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	71. Episode 69 - Hulk VS Doomsday

**Hi everybody! Superstar here! And sorry for updating this sooner. Well, here's a reason why: I got a new job at Arizona State University (ASU) for some dish duty *Snickering* and my hours at work are limited to the even and at night, I won't be updating anything when work is involve, so yeah. Don't worry, I still be around, just not around work hours, so there's that.**

 **Anyway, here's the fourth episode of the Big Six: Hulk VS Doomsday. So, tell me what you guys think and I'll get back right on that. So... enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Hulk Belongs to Marvel Comics and Disney.**

 **Doomsday Belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **Super Smash Bros. Belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to ScrewAttack.**

 **Super Rad Raygun, Harry's Razor and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 69 - Hulk VS Doomsday**

 _Previously…_

"Holy crap…" Ness said in shock.

"Oh my god…" Pikachu said, eye widen.

"You have got to be pulling my dinosaur tail…" Yoshi said in disbelief.

"Hulk's next?!" Sonic, Pit and Lucas said in a surprise tone.

"YAY! HULKY!" Kirby cheered as he starts jumping up and down as he quickly grabbed the disc and begin to place to the DVD player.

Everyone sweatdropped from this scene.

"Well that was weird." Junior said.

* * *

"Does he always act like when the Hulk is mentioned?" Palutena said, still sweatdropped.

"Well, aside from the comic books and movies, I say yes." Jigglypuff said, also sweatdropped.

"I'm guessing he's some sort of huge fan of the Hulk." Viridi guessed.

"Yup." Nana nodded.

"Well, no argument on that one." Young Link said in response.

"Alright, guys! Here we go!" Kirby announced as he place the next disc and hits play.

But before they start the episode, a new commercial just popped where they see a new and cool retro video game that seems to be from an old GameBoy system being played

 **Boomstick: Before we get into the episode, I have something very important to tell you: Our new game "Super Rad Raygun" just launched on Steam for PC, Mac and Linux.**

"Wow, a new game! Awesome!" Popo said with excitement over a new game.

"Hmm… I wonder why it's in Gameboy form." Pit asked in wonder.

"I don't know. But I kinda like the graphics of this totally new retro game." Ness said in amusement.

"I wish Master Hand can make games like that." Pichu said, amazed.

 **Boomstick: With over 20 unique levels, 3 modes of play, and tongue-in-cheek story of 1980s politics, it's a whole lotta value for just $9.99.**

"$9.99?! That's almost $10.00, if you count the taxes!" Pit said in shock.

"Well, at least we got money to pay for it online, or ask Santa for it!" Kirby said, happily.

"Either way, it seems like a good game." Palutena commented.

 **Boomstick: And pick it up by November 15th and we'll even give you the soundtrack featuring music from FantomenK and Bubble Pipe Media for free. Click the link in the description after the video and get your copy today.**

Once again, Ness pulls out his notepad and wrote down the link so he might think of getting that game. So, with that done, everyone stayed seated as they saw the ScrewAttack logo, then switches to the Death Battle logo in the screen where metal chains were swung from the roof with the metal spikes in the background.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Pure, unadulterated rage. Usually, in a stressful situation, you'd want to avoid this sort of emotion, in order to keep yourself focused.

"Sounds like some people I know." Pit muttered.

"What was that?" Both Dark Pit and Viridi said at the same time.

"Nothing!" Pit said, quickly.

"We all deal with our anger in a lot of stressful ways when it can to things we hate to do." Palutena stated.

"Yeah, even if it involves some jerk that you really." Pikachu said, while narrowing his eyes at Sonic.

"Or someone attempting to push my buttons." Dark Pit said, narrowing at his eyes at Pit and Palutena.

 **Boomstick: Unless you're a giant, rampaging pile of muscles, like these two.**

Wiz: Dr. Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk.

 **Boomstick: And Doomsday, the monster who killed Superman.**

"Wait what?" Pit said in shock by that last sentence.

"Yes, Doomsday is the one who "killed" Superman." Ness said in a serious tone.

"Yikes, now that's something you don't hear everyday." Viridi said, stunned.

"Yeah, totally." Yoshi said, shivering at the thought of Doomsday killing Superman.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)/In the SA version (*Cues: The Incredible Hulk - Give Him Everything You've Got*)**

Wiz: Within each of us, off times, there dwells a mighty and raging fury, and this suits no one better than the mild mannered scientist, Bruce Banner.

 **Boomstick: Cause when Bruce gets angry, oh boy, you wouldn't like him when he's angry.**

In this very scene, they see the older man, named Bruce, turning into a green monster, called the Hulk, and punched a massive monster in the head making it stop moving.

 **Bruce Banner/The Hulk**

"That… Was… Awesome!" Kirby said in awe tone.

"Indeed it was." Palutena said, stunned by this.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Robert Bruce Banner**

 **Height: 8' 8'' | 288 cm (Hulk)**

 **Height: 5'10'' | 177.8 cm (Bruce Banner)**

 **Weight: 2,400 lbs | 1,086.6 kg (Hulk)**

 **Weight: 128 lbs | 58 kg (Bruce Banner)**

 **Born: Dayton, Ohio**

 **Graduated from Oxford University**

 **Likes dogs**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Dr. Robert ''Bruce" Banner may have grown up with few friends, but what he lacked in popularity, he made up tenfold with his intellect. However, in spite of his gifts, it was never enough to earn the respect and love of his father.

"Why?" Viridi asked in question, while raising a brow.

"Because his father is kind of a jerk." Pikachu said, rudely.

"Yeah, he's a total douche." Yoshi said, looking quite happily.

"Big meanie." Kirby puffed.

"And he's known to be the jealous type." Ness finished.

"...Okay." Viridi said, weirdly.

 **Boomstick: Partly because Bruce was so smart, that his alcoholic dad literally thought he was a monster, and expressed that to Bruce pretty thoroughly...**

Everybody winced at the sound of loud smack as we see a comic book image of Brian Banner, Bruce's father, send young Bruce flying with a slap so hard, he was sent flying. This got most of the Smashers to gasp in shock.

"How could he just do that to his own son?!" Jigglypuff said, huffing in anger.

"Ooh… I hate it when people treat their kids like that!" Palutena said, looking sternly at that image.

"Ugh. I swear if I ever met a guy like him, I'm gonna kill him for hitting his son." Toon Link said, while growling in anger.

"Hey, save a few kills for me." Lucas said, looking pretty anger right now.

 **Boomstick: God damn! How much distance do you think he got there, Wiz?**

Wiz: Eh, nine, ten feet?

 **Boomstick: Man, with an arm like that, he could really go places, like the nuthouse, after he murdered his wife right in front of Bruce. Aww…**

This just got the Smashers even more horrified from the sight of the bastard father killing his own wife right in front of Bruce. That must've been a terrible childhood. Though, the thought of Bruce's mother died made Lucas remember the memory of his mother's death, almost made him open up old wounds. However, Palutena seems to notice this and places an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

 **(*Cues: The Lonely Man - The Incredible Hulk (TV Series)*)**

Wiz: Understandably traumatized, Bruce coped by creating an imaginary friend to talk to.

 **Boomstick: You know, I had an imaginary friend once.**

Wiz: You did? What was his name?

 **Boomstick: Dad.**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)/In the SA version (*Cues: The Avengers - A Little Help*)**

Wiz: Oh… **(Kirby: Well, funny you mentioned that Boomstick…)** well, Bruce's friend served as an emotional outlet all the way through his college graduation, however, his advice to Bruce was oftentimes... destructive...

"Yikes, I don't like the sound of that." Pit muttered, looking pretty uneasy.

 **Boomstick: So, when the U.S. military recruited Bruce to make weapons, it was actually kind of fitting.**

In this very scene, we see a penis-shaped bomb, with an asterisk in the far right and the words: NOT A DICK. The male fighters were chuckling slightly as the sight of it, while the female blushed furiously when seeing it.

Wiz: Bruce was tasked with developing a gamma bomb, which would use gamma radiation to target enemy weapons and buildings without endangering human lives. At least, that's what Bruce was told.

 **Boomstick: Surprise surprise, gamma radiation is actually pretty fucking harmful, and when it came time to test the bomb, and some dumb kid decided to play his harmonica right in the test zone, Bruce asked his assistant to stop the countdown and dashed off to save him.**

"How the hell does a kid like him just wander off in the testing site where they have a rocket filled with radiation!" Viridi said, while face-palmed in frustration.

"We'll never know." Ness grumbled in annoyance.

 **Boomstick: But, turns out his assistant was a Russian spy who set off the bomb anyway.**

Wiz: On that strange, strange day, Bruce's imaginary friend became a real life terror, as he transformed into...the Incredible Hulk.

Right on cue, the Smashers see Bruce turned into the Hulk as he roars ferociously and destroys a tank by smashing it with the turret that was from another tank before grabbing the barrel of the gun and swinging the entire tank around and sending it flying through the air with an angry growl.

"Whoa." was Pit's responded reaction.

"So awesome." Kirby said in awe.

"And yet, at the same time, scary." Pichu said, startled a bit.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh heh, really?**

Wiz: Yes, apparently. Ever since, whenever he's angry, Bruce's body and mind morphs into that of The Hulk's, granting him unmeasurable power.

In this next, they see Hulk stands on a cliff, throwing a massive boulder at the storm clouds and roars as a storm rumbles in the sky.

"Oh." Viridi said, looking pretty startled right now.

 **/In the SA version (*Cues: The Incredible Hulk - Give Him Everything You've Got again*)**

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Incredible strength (Pit was surprised at this.)**

 **Enhanced durability**

 **Rapid healing factor (Ness figured that the Hulk has that.)**

 **Super speed (Sonic finds it quite shocking.)**

 **Power increases via anger (Everyone already knew that.)**

 **Boomstick: While he loses Bruce's brain power, The Hulk is ridiculously strong, he can leap great distances, survive the harshest environments, and most importantly, smash the crap out of everything with his bare fists.**

Wiz: He also knows a technique known as the Thunder Clap, which creates a shockwave that can deafen foes, level forests, and push back explosions.

"Whoa, he really _IS_ ridiculously strong!" Pit said, surprised by Hulk's skill set.

"Though, the speed thing might be an understatement." Sonic commented.

"Well, at least he has a skill for being tough." Lucas replied.

"Uh-huh." Kirby responded, happily.

 **Boomstick: As if he needed anything more than that, The Hulk has a healing factor that gives Wolverine's a run for his money.**

As they watch this next scene, they see a woman (Caiera) stabs Hulk through the chest, only for him to pull the arm out and the wound to instantly heal, while Hulk looks at her with a very angry face.

 _Caiera: Your healing, you should be dead!_

 **Boomstick: He's super strong and super hard to kill, what's not to like?**

Wiz: Well, there's one little detail that kind of ruins the whole experience, Bruce can't really control The Hulk, in fact, The Hulk is his own being, and they both hate each other, vying for dominance over Bruce's body, and yet, Bruce and The Hulk are often reminded how much they depend on each other for survival.

"Uh Ness, translation." Pit said, curiously as he looks the PSI Hat user with a questionable look.

"Well, I think what Wiz is saying is that both Dr. Banner and the Hulk are two people in one body, Banner is a kind and good scientist, while The Hulk is tough and mean monster, and since they both hate each other and wanted to take sole possession of the said body, either one will be stuck with that one body." Ness explained.

"Oh! So, what you're saying is that both Dr. Banner and Hulk are two beings that shared a brain and then one of them will domain either one so they have full control of the body." Pit said, nodded in understanding.

"That's putting it mildly." Viridi muttered, grimly.

"Naturally, anyone with two separate entities in one mind will make it difficult for anyone to domain their own physical psyche, believe me I know." Palutena said, before muttering the last part.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Bruce figured, if he was stuck with this big green goliath forever, he might as well try using him for good, eventually joining the Avengers, Defenders, the Fantastic Four, and even the Illuminati.**

Kirby, along with the others, were proud that Hulk was well-trusted for joining four different teams of Heroes. But when they heard the name "Illuminati", they thought it's just a simple make-believe organization, or secret society, that people kept on yamming about. But from Ness's statement and info, they're known to be truth hiders with unknown and secret acts and agendes. They often wonder if they're real or not. Oh well, back to the story.

 **/In the SA version (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - It Begins*)**

Wiz: Hulk has held up a 150 billion ton mountain, escaped Earth's gravitational pull with a single jump...

 **Boomstick: And one time, when a planet's tectonic plates started splitting apart, threatening to shatter the whole world, he just jumped right in there and pulled the planet back together.**

"I get the mountain and the earth's gravity, but pulling an entire planet back together with his bare hands?!" Villager said in disbelief.

"Hulk has a limit to his strength and abilities when the earth is in danger, however he does a tendency of breaking things no matter where he goes." Mega Man said, then ended with a frown.

"Technically, that's kind of the Hulk's thing." Pikachu said, frowning.

"That's Hulky for ya. He likes to smash things." Kirby said with glee.

"That would explains the catchphrase he often uses he goes on a rampaging fight." Yoshi said, pointed out.

"Huh? What catchphrase?" Pit said in question.

"You know, the one he goes when he fights bad guys." Lucas said, simply.

"Wait, you mean…" Pit begins to respond before Kirby interrupted him.

"HULK SMASH!" He cried, while imitating the Hulk.

"Yeah, that one." Ness said, pointing to what Kirby is doing.

"Oh." Pit replied.

Wiz: The estimated average mass of a single lithospheric plate is nearly 45 quintillion tons, and The Hulk pulled two of these together with nothing but his bare hands.

"Wow, that's a lot." Viridi said, stunned by this. "No monster in the world would pull a ridiculous feat like that."

"Unless you're the Hulk, but I doubt anyone could deal with him in a fight." Palutena pointed out.

"Touche." Dark Pit replied.

 **FEATS**

 **Destroyed asteroid twice earth's size**

 **Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes**

 **Pulled two continental plates together**

 **Created earthquakes with his footsteps**

 **Destroyed a planet**

 **Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump**

 **Withstood Fin Fang Foom's fire breath**

 **Boomstick: And he's not just strong and tough, he's more than twice as fast as a fighter jet, which puts him over Mach five speeds at least, and he can always go faster if he's pissed off enough.**

"Well, that was… kind of a thing… I guess." Sonic said, finding no words for it.

Wiz: This is because the Savage Hulk's strength is directly related to his anger, the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes **(Junior: *Sarcastically* That explains a lot.)**. In theory, this means his maximum level of strength is potentially infinite, and when he taps into that immeasurable rage to the fullest, he truly lives up to his name of "World Breaker".

As the name implied, the Smashers see Hulk in his comic image where he's surrounded in a green glowing aura.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that that's his ultimate form, right?" Sonic said, guessing it.

"Yep." Ness answered.

"World Breaker Hulk is kind of like a super powered form that's only known to be his ultimate trump card, but it also known to be the most dangerous form, so if not careful, he might accidentally destroy anyone and anything on sight." Yoshi stated.

"Not to mention, causing many collateral damages." Mega Man added.

"Oh great, just what we need, a world breaking monster. Awesome." Viridi huffed in annoyance.

"Hey! Leave Hulky alone! It's not his fault that he turns into a earth smashing monster!" Kirby retorted.

"Well technically Kirby, since he's filled with so much radiation, it was sort of his fault to begin with." Pit implied.

"Oh." Kirby said, sweatdropped. "Right. Sorry."

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Bigger, stronger, and oozing with gamma radiation, the World Breaker Hulk is so powerful, with a single stomp,**

 **/In the SA version (*Cues: The Incredible Hulk - That Is The Target*)**

 **Boomstick: he created earthquakes felt hundreds of miles away. In his battle with Sentry, basically Marvel's Superman** (Ness: Who is known to be Robert Reynolds, a mutated human that was turned into a Super Soldier.) **, they almost destroyed New York** (Lucas: Well, barely.) **, and when battling another World Breaker Hulk, a single collision between 'em obliterated an entire planet.**

"Oh god, one Hulk is bad enough, but now two?!" Viridi said in shock.

"Let's just hope that either one or two Hulks doesn't come here and start killing each other in their World Breaker forms." Sonic said, slightly as everyone agreed on that statement.

Wiz: Even the mutant Darwin's power, which specifically adapts to counter any enemy, decided that the best defense against The Hulk, was to be somewhere else.

 **Boomstick and Pit: Holy hell, who could even stand up to this madness?**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz and Ness: Not many, obviously.

To their example, they see a scene where Hulk punches Thor away in the blink of an eye, which made Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi, Sonic, Pit, Dark Pit and Mega Man laugh loudly.

Wiz: Typically, Bruce does his best to contain and limit the Hulk's power, in fact, World Breaker Hulk is the result of Bruce relinquishing that control entirely.

"In other words, Bruce controls the Hulk, even in World Breaker form, to replenish his super powered body and prowess." Palutena said, putting it simply. "Almost like he's the inhibitor and amplifier of Hulk's powers."

"Although, even with all that, Hulk might have the advantage when facing Doomsday." Ness replied. "Keywords being "Might have"."

Wiz: In terms of combat, usually only cosmic beings like Silver Surfer or Zeus have the might to challenge The Hulk.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, like that one time Zeus hit him so hard, it burned out his healing factor.**

"Wait, Zeus did what now?!" Pit said, shock from what Boomstick said.

"I never would've imagine that the God of Thunder would take out the Hulk with one punch!" Said the shock Goddess of Light.

"Well, a god has their secrets." Muttered the Goddess of Nature.

"Yeah, pretty dumb ones." Dark Pit replied.

"Mm-hmm." Phosphora nodded.

Wiz: But even gods sometimes have to learn the hard way **(Team Kid Icarus: Geez, thanks Captain Obvious.)** , you do not mess with the Incredible Hulk.

In this very last scene, they see Hulk facing Loki where he jumps into Stark Tower and attacks him, hurtling towards the glass window. He collapse as he hits the wall. The Hulk jumps in, ready to attack. Loki rolls himself up in a flurry of broken glass

 _Loki: ENOUGH! *Stands up to the Hulk* You are, all beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by—_

But his monologue was later cut off by Hulk as he grabs Loki by the legs and and slams him into the floor five times like a rag doll, then leaves him lying face-up in the resulting crater

 _Hulk: Puny god._

This made Loki whimper in pain. Everyone begins to laugh hysterically from the sight of that scene.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was funny!" Pit said, while laughing like a hyenas.

Despite him being a kind human first, then a green monster the next, Hulk is one strong, badass fighter and hell of a butt kicker. From what they learn, Hulk is like the toughest hero in the Marvel universe. Although, after spending his life alone and being infected by gamma-radiation, Bruce does his best to domain the Hulk. Eventually. Everyone, including Kirby (who loves the Hulk truly), finds him to be one tough Son of a Bitch, especially with his World Breaker form and his strong set of feats. He's ultimately the strongest, next to the other combatants from other episode.

Now onto the next combatant...

 **(*Cues: Injustice Gods Among Us - Betrayal, Revenge, and Murder*)**

Wiz: What if all you had ever known was hatred and aggression, violence and pain? This life is reality for Dooms...

 **Boomstick: YouTube comments...Do-Doomsday, yeah, the D-Doomsday guy.**

Everyone either groan or chuckle at Boomstick's sudden mistake.

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Classified "The Ultimate Lifeform"**

 **Height: 8'10'' | 269 cm**

 **Weight: 914 lbs | 415 kg**

 **Created through rapidly-accelerated evolution**

 **Once temporarily gained sentience**

 **Huggability level: Cactus**

Wiz: Thousands of years ago, on an uninhabitable, prehistoric planet which would one day be known as Krypton, a scientist named Bertron intended to engineer the ultimate lifeform.

 **Boomstick: Yep, it's another one of those stories, but with one hell of a twist!**

"Wait, that's Krypton?!" Pit said with slight confusion and shock.

"Well, soon to be." Ness replied.

"And I'm guessing that this Berton guy might be one of those crazy scientist that attempts to upset the balance of nature by engineering a new lifeform, right?" Viridi said, as she narrows her eyes the grey alien at the screen.

"Pretty much." Yoshi answered.

"Terrific." She replied, sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

 **(*Cues: Injustice Gods Among Us - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: See, at this time, Krypton was a harsh wasteland, filled with nothing but sharp rocks, poisonous air, and violent predators.

"What?!" Viridi said in shock.

"Oh dear." Palutena said in whimper.

"Well, from the looks of things, I say this "Prehistoric" Krypton looks like it's going to hell." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, it's like an almost dead plane from this very bad environment." Toon Link replied.

"I wonder how it changed from a harsh wasteland to a peaceful planet everyone remembers." Kirby said in wonder.

"Who knows." Pikachu shrugged.

 **Boomstick: Bertron believed that if he could create something that could live through that, they could survive just about anywhere.**

Wiz: To realize this theory, Bertron acquired an infant from...somewhere, and through a rapidly accelerated evolution process, attempted to transform him into his dream creation.

"Where did he get the infant anyway?" Viridi said, looking at him suspiciously.

"I don't know, he just found it." Ness shrugged.

"But why am I getting the feeling that something bad is about happen?" Jigglypuff said with slight worry in her voice.

"We'll find out soon." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: Oh, don't try to dance around it, Wiz, Bertron put that little sucker into a baby cannon, blasted him into the wild to get murdered by any number of things, sucked up what was left of him with a vacuum cleaner, and just cloned a new one out of the mess to do it all over again.**

Everyone stared the screen in silent, with their mouths open and eyes wide in shock. They stood there for a moment until…

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!" Everyone screamed.

"I don't believe it!" Pit yelled.

"What the actual hell?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"How could he do something like that!" Jigglypuff exclaimed, then pouted.

"That son of a-!" Pikachu said, looking mad.

"I know all of people go crazy for things, but never like this!" Junior screamed.

"That is so low! Even for him!" Pac-man yelled.

"How absurd." Palutena growled in diguest.

"He is definitely the worst scientist I ever heard and met!" Ness snarled.

"That's sick… and wrong, IN MANY LEVELS!" Viridi said, pointing at the screen in anger.

"I thought Bruce had a rough childhood but this… this was just sick." Sonic said, hint with the sound of venom in his voice.

Kirby, Lucas, Mega Man, Villager, Pichu, Popo, Nana, Yoshi, the Links (Young and Toon) and Phosphora didn't say anything as they looked the alien scientist in anger, because of what he's doing makes them sick to their sick for what they saw. They're really starting to hate Berton now.

Wiz: Well...yeah, the idea being each new clone would be stronger than the one before, thus covering millions of years of evolution in just a few decades.

 **Boomstick: That...doesn't sound like science...**

Wiz: No, it doesn't.

"Of course it's not science, that's just plain BABY MURDER!" Viridi yelled, angrily.

"Remind me to put a hit on this guy, kay?" TL said, growling.

"Gotcha." Ness simply replied.

Wiz: So, after thirty straight years of...baby murder **(Viridi: *Angrily* Thank you!)** , one of the clones finally survived the tests. Amazed by his own success, Bertron named this baby "The Ultimate."

 **Boomstick: The ultimate baby!**

Wiz: But to the rest of the universe, he was their Doomsday.

Upon his appearance, the grey monster with the spikes in his entire body, Doomsday, walks out of the fire that was left after an explosion from a truck.

 **Doomsday**

 **(*Cues: Justice is Done - Injustice: Gods Among Us*)/In the SA version (*Cues: Doomsday Rising - Superman: Doomsday*)**

 **Boomstick: See Wiz? Reloading as it is, patenting my baby cannon was a good idea.**

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that." Viridi and Palutena said at the same time.

Wiz: Successful as Bertron's experiment was, it was anything but a good idea. Turns out, while Doomsday usually appears to be a mindless beast, he remembered every single time Bertron had him killed. As a result, Doomsday had been unintentionally programmed, at a genetic level, to hate everything that lives.

 **Boomstick: Bummer. Needless to say, Bertron was pretty screwed.**

"Well, that's what you get for creating and killing that abomination in the first place, and done it again a couple of time." Viridi said, coldly.

"And now, you're gonna get yourself killed by your own creation. How ironic." Ness growled again.

Wiz: Because even with thirty years of development, Bertron had never quite figured out what to do if his experiment actually worked, (w/* Ness) because Bertron is the worst.

This got everyone to nodded at that argument.

 **Boomstick: I mean, he did do what he set out to do, he made an eight foot ten monster that doesn't need to eat, breathe, or have internal organs to live, it just kills and kills and kills some more.**

This got the fighters to winced (including Pichu who meeped and cowered in fear) as they saw Doomsday decimated a group of soldiers that were shooting at him.

"Wait, what?! He doesn't need organs to survive?! How is that physically possible?!" Pit asked in shock.

"Being an ultimate lifeform, I say, they made him do things that are impossible possible." Ness said, startled a litte.

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Immense strength**

 **Superhuman durability**

 **Rapid healing factor**

 **Quickly adapts to his foe's attacks**

 **If killed, will revive immune to cause of death**

Wiz: Doomsday possesses enormous strength, incredible durability, and poisonous spikes, which can extend, but due to Bertron's experiments, Doomsday's greatest power of all is his ability to adapt to his opponent's powers.

This got them to gulp, and looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"I really hope to god that he's not here to fight us." Ness said, shivering in fear.

 **Boomstick: After taking his sweet revenge, Doomsday stowed away on a supply ship and ravaged dozens of planets, until he finally found himself on Earth.**

Wiz: On that day, Doomsday did the unthinkable, on that day, Doomsday killed Superman.

The fighters, except Ness, Pikachu, Kirby and Lucas, have grief looks on their faces when they saw an image of Superman's broken and beaten body.

"My god… he did it." Pit said in disbelief. "He actually did it. He killed Superman."

"Not exactly." Ness said, looking unimpressed.

"What do you mean?" Jigglypuff said, as she and the others looked at them.

"Doomsday may have "killed" Superman, but not physically." Pikachu stated. "Rather, he was ultimately defeated by Doomsday and was severely injured, and then, he was put into cryogenic stasis tube and woken up, even more power."

"Plus, I don't think Superman would've been killed that easily if it involves Kryptonite or magic." Kirby said, pointing it out.

"Oh… right." Pit said, sweatdropping, along with the others.

Wiz: Well, kind of, he actually put him into a super sleep, after several days, he kinda woke up more powerful...

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Yeah yeah yeah, we all know, Wiz, at least Supes took Doomsday down with him...or maybe not. Turns out, whenever Doomsday dies, he just comes back to life, forever immune to whatever killed him in the first place.**

"Holy crap, it's worse than we thought, he's immortal!" Pit said in shock.

"Okay, now I'm officially afraid of this guy now." Pac-man said, looking frightful right now.

Now, in this scene, we see Superman trying to use his heat vision to lobotomized Doomsday as Justice Lord Superman did, but it fails and Doomsday just knocks him away.

 _Doomsday: Ah ah ah, can't beat me the same way twice._

"Damn, even his voice sounds terrifying." Villager said as Pichu meeped again.

"Well, this could be a problem." Palutena said, nonchalantly.

"Well, despite his adaptability and his immunity to anything that got him kill in the first place, I'm gonna to say, to all the people who wants to fight that monster, you're pretty screw." Viridi said with low tone.

 **(*Cues: Gotham City - Injustice: Gods Among Us*)**

 **Boomstick: He's been punched to death by Superman, blasted apart by the Radiant's energy, brutally ripped in half, incinerated by Imperiex, and just curbstomped by a Kryptonian horde.**

A few fighters, including the girls, cringed at the sudden deaths Doomsday has endure.

Wiz: Practically invulnerable at this point, Doomsday's taken on Darkseid, tanking his Omega Beams and beating him to near death.

"Damn, he even took on laser beams from Superman's arch nemesis!" Pit said, surprised by this.

"Since he's god level being, I say, he has a pretty hard time facing him." Ness said, referring to Darkseid who was fighting Doomsday.

Wiz: He's single handedly defeated most of the Justice League and took on an energy attack that wiped out a fifth of a planet.

 **FEATS**

 **Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams (This shocks Mega Man and the others.)**

 **Battled Gogs for 100 nonstop years**

 **Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion (Everyone was surprise by this.)**

 **Defeated the Justice League (This shocks everyone.)**

 **Can tunnel through the center of the Earth**

 **Defeated the Green Lanterns & Darkseid**

 **"Killed" Superman (Kirby, Ness, PIkachu and Yoshi knows that ain't true.)**

 **Boomstick: He's punched through the Phantom Zone, battled super beings called Gogs for a century, and even broken Wonder Woman's arms, arms strong enough to help pull the Earth.**

"Holy crap, Doomsday is definitely and seriously OP!" Pac-man shouted in shock.

"Yeah, we noticed." Pikachu and Ness said at the same time.

Wiz: And during his rematch with the Man of Steel, after witnessing Doomsday survive an explosion equivalent to one million nukes, Superman realized that the only way to stop him was to send him to the end of time.

"Well, no shit. He's a monster; a super, unkillable monster who likes to kill anyone in sight!" Toon Link exclaimed in shock.

"With a tendency to kill anyone within an 100 kilometer radius." Viridi commented.

"That' seems about right." Palutena replied.

 **Boomstick: At his most powerful, Doomsday's mere presence can boil the ocean and disintegrate buildings, a casual stroll across Africa made Wildebeests an endangered species, just by walking around, but what he's got in strength, he really lacks in brains.**

"Huh?" A few of the Smashers responded in confusion.

Wiz: Not that he's dumb, he just literally lacks a brain **(Everyone: Oh.)** , more often than not, Doomsday is little more than a one track mind killing machine, this makes his intentions predictable, and a clever opponent could use this to, say, lead him into a trap, and should that foe come up with a new way to hurt Doomsday, he could be killed.

 **Boomstick: Still, that's gotta be pretty God damn hard to do.**

At the final scene of video, it shows Doomsday beating up Superman as he ran towards him and kicks him into a large chunk of concrete, then Doomsday grabbed Superman by the throat and pinned him to the concrete then delivered four strong and powerful punches right to Superman's face embedding him deeper into the concrete, then Doomsday stepped back and let Superman fall to the ground before stomping on his head. This cause most of the Smashers to flinch.

For a monster, created to become the "Ultimate Lifeform", thanks to a horrible scientist named Berton, Doomsday is one super powerful monster than any DC combatant, well next to Superman. However, the Smashers has no words or comments on what they witnessed and learned. They all know full well that Doomsday is nothing but a monster that was born for one reason, and one reason only: killing. If nobody can kill him, no one can.

Now onto the votes:

Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first,**

Then, a new commercial came for Harry's (An online razor-blade delivery service) and then everybody begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Hulk (Obviously)**

 **Ness: Hulk**

 **Mega Man: Hulk**

 **Pikachu: Hulk**

 **Toon Link: Hulk**

 **Young Link: Hulk**

 **Pichu: Hulk**

 **Jigglypuff: Hulk**

 **Popo: Hulk**

 **Nana: Hulk**

 **Villager: Doomsday**

 **Sonic: Hulk**

 **Yoshi: Hulk**

 **Lucas: Hulk**

 **Pit: Hulk**

 **Pac-man: Hulk**

 **Bowser Jr.: Doomsday**

 **Palutena: Hulk**

 **Dark Pit: Doomsday**

 **Viridi: Hulk**

 **Phosphora: Hulk**

And for the results:

 **Incredible Hulk: 18**

 **Doomsday: 3**

Heh. Looks like the green monster will win this fight. Well, let's hope to see if that's truth.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

In this scene, it shows the planet Earth with the moon and a satellite orbiting the planet. Everything seems to be okay, however, as they watch, they saw a meteor flies from outer space and crashes onto a heavily populated city.

"That's not good." Pit said, winced as he witness the meteor crashed into the city.

Upon impact, where the Smashers sees a streets of a city filled with people with unusual skin colors (red, orange, yellow, etc.) that were having a normal day, went on a panic and starts screaming, and then they tried to run for cover.

"Well, that happen." Viridi said, seeing that she knew that this could bring everyone in a world wide panic.

"I hope this fight doesn't cost any collateral damages." Palutena said in a worry tone.

 **(*Cues: Tekken 7 - Devil's Pit - Final Round (Volcano 2nd)*)**

Then suddenly, Doomsday emerged from the meteor and starts wreaking havoc on the city. Cars are turned over, and the people are running away in panic as Doomsday starts killing multiple pedestrians and roars.

 **(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance*)**

Then, out of the blue, a capsule sent by the Avengers lands in the middle of the street. A green fist punches the door off of it as Doomsday turns around to notice it. There, the Hulk comes out of the capsule and starts yelling.

 _Hulk: HULK SMASH UGLY FAKE HULK!_

"Yeah, Hulky's here!" Kirby cheered, loudly.

"Now the fight will begin!" Pikachu said with excitement.

The two goliaths run towards each other preparing their fists.

 **FIGHT!**

Their fists clash and cause a shockwave that sends debris flying at more citizens.

 **(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance*)**

Doomsday tries punching Hulk, but Hulk counters the blows.

 _Hulk: HULK CRUSH YOU LIKE BUG!_

Doomsday catches one of Hulk's punches and starts laying a beat down on the green giant.

 _Doomsday: DIE!_

Doomsday kicks Bruce's alter ego so hard Hulk starts flying back and crashes through the capsule and the street.

"Ooh. That's gonna hurt." Yoshi cringed.

"Yeah, but since Hulk has a heal factor, I say he's gonna be fine." Ness informed him.

"Go Hulky!" Kirby cheered, happily.

 **(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance again*)**

Doomsday grabs hold of a nearby bus and tosses it towards Hulk's direction. Hulk catches it, but before he can do anything with it, Doomsday dive kicks through the bus to deliver another heavy blow to his opponent. Doomsday starts landing more hits and prepares another heavy punch.

 _Doomsday: DOOM!_

 **(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance again*)**

Doomsday delivers a large uppercut that sends Hulk through a skyscraper. Hulk lands on a nearby building to regain his ground as Doomsday crashes through the skyscraper.

"Damn, those two are really going at it!" Pit said in shock.

"Well, from the sight of things, it looks like Hulk might win this one." Ness said. Then slowly muttered. "...I hope."

 **(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Revengeance again*)**

As Hulk nears the edge of the top of the skyscraper, Doomsday starts to throw cars to Hulk's higher level. When Doomsday tosses a police car at the green freak of science, Hulk catches it.

 _Hulk: STUPID GRAY MAN!_

Hulk than splits the car in half and wears them on his fists like boxing gloves.

"Whoa! He made that police car into a pair of boxing gloves!" Toon Link said in amazement at this.

"I hope Little Mac doesn't get a little too jealous by this and starts challenging him to a fight." Said Young Link, looking a little afraid.

"If he shows up though." Mega Man said, referring to the Hulk.

"But he isn't, thank god." Pac-man said, sighing in relief.

"GO HULKY!" Kirby cheered with glee.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Pichu cheered with him.

 _Hulk: CARS CAN'T HURT HULK!_

Hulk dives down with his fists landing on Doomsday's head.

 _Hulk: HULK SMASH!_

Hulk uses the police car boxing gloves to deliver some large blows on Doomsday...

 **(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Revengeance again*)**

...and send him into a building. Hulk follows inside it.

 _Hulk: HULK HATE YOU!_

 **(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Revengeance again*)**

Doomsday tries to regain his re composure.

 _Hulk: HULK HATES SPIKY BEARD!_ *spread his arms wide open, either side of his body* SMASH!

Hulk unleashes a thunderclap which causes pain to Doomsday's hearing.

"Damn! That's one hell of a clap!" Pit said, attempting to cover his ears from the sound of Thunder Clap.

"Yeah, it's so loud, it's making my ears bleed!" Pikachu said as he cringed slightly from the loud ringing noise that was being produced from the Thunder Clap. And he's not the only one, Pichu is also affected by it as well as Young Link and Jigglypuff. However, Kirby seems to be too busy rooting for Hulk by watching him beat Doomsday.

Doomsday slowly adapts and powers through it and unleashes a large punch that breaks both the camera and the building the two are standing in.

"Holy crap! What a explosion!" Pit said, shock by this.

"Oh I hope Hulky's alright." Kirby said in a worry tone.

Doomsday quickly emerges from the rubble and can't seem to find Hulk. He roars and starts walking away, but turns around after Hulk knocks all the debris off of himself. Hulk is bruised and bleeding from the beatdown, and stands up more determined.

 _Hulk: You break buildings good. But Hulk...BREAK WORLDS!_

 **(*Cues: Sky Should be High - Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-*)**

Hulk starts glowing green as he enters his Worldbreaker form.

"Now he's changing into his Breaker World form!" Pichu squealed.

"Alright! Now he's going all out!" Kirby cried, happily.

"Yeah, if he win that is." Ness said, silently.

Now fighting serious, Doomsday lets out a big roar before the two run and clash their fists in an intense punch that levels the whole city and nearly destroys the continent. As they watch, the Smashers sees a massive burst of Gamma Radiation erupted into space, which resulted a big explosion; an explosion so large it was visible from orbit making the fighters mouths drop open.

Now it's Doomsday's turn forced back into a stagger, but Hulk didn't stop and gave a series of powerful punches to him. They are nearly even in their blows until Hulk gains the upper hand and slams Doomsday on the ground.

 _Hulk: SMASH!_

Hulk stomps his foot on Doomsday's left arm so hard it nearly breaks off.

"Oooooh!" Sonic, Dark Pit and Pikachu cringed at this.

"Oh my god!" Kirby, Jigglypuff and Pichu said in shock.

"Hulk just broke Doomsday's arm!" Pit said in a shock tone.

"Well, that's gonna hurt." Mega Man said, wincing at this.

After screaming in pain, Hulk begins to roar in victory, but however, Doomsday suddenly grows a spike on his right hand and impales Hulk's right leg.

"What the hell!?" Pikachu, Sonic, Toon Link and Pit screamed in shock.

"No way!" Pichu, Yoshi, Villager and Young Link yelled in a surprise tone.

"No fair!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I should've expected that." Ness muttered.

"Yeah, me too." Viridi muttered also.

Hulk steps back to recover as Doomsday heals his broken arm in an instant.

"Ouch. That looks painful." Jigglypuff cringed.

"Well, Doomsday does a heal factor, like the Hulk, so yeah there's that." Mega Man said, shivering a little.

Doomsday grows more protrusions on his arms and stabs Hulk's right arm when the green giant tries to punch him. Doomsday keeps making more spikes and repeatedly puts them through Hulk in multiple areas.

"Oh no! Hulky!" Kirby cried in despair.

"This is bad… if that happens…" Palutena began in a worry tone.

"Oh crap…" Pikachu said in shock.

As they continue to watch the fight, Hulk falls to his knees in pain and exhaustion as Doomsday laughs and cracks his knuckles. "The Ultimate" starts punching Hulk's face repeatedly like a punching bag, resulting in a lot of green blood covering the screen.

 _Doomsday: ARGGGH! DIE!_

Doomsday then places his hand on Hulk's head.

 _Doomsday: DOOM!_

Doomsday rips Hulk's head off by growing a blade on his left knee.

"AH!" Kirby screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Pikachu, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, Pit, Villager and Popo exclaimed.

Jigglypuff, Pichu and Nana gasped in shock.

Ness, Mega Man, Dark Pit, Viridi, Sonic, Bowser Jr., Phosphora and Yoshi were surprised as they didn't expect this sudden turn-a-event.

With that done, he holds the deceased Banner's head in triumph while roaring.

 **K.O.!**

The Smashers went wide eyed at the sudden and brutal death, some were holding their hands over their mouths in shock.

"U-U-Uh-Uh, I… I… I-I don-don't believe this…" Pikachu said in disbelief.

"Hulk… lost…. to Doomsday." Pit said, couldn't believe it either.

Kirby gazed at the screen, without saying a single word. Upon that sudden lost of the fight, he has no word his mouth to witness something that he didn't expected... Doomsday has defeat the Hulk. However, Jigglypuff was the one who took notice of her little pink friend and show concern of him.

"Kirby...? Are you okay?"Jigglypuff asked in concern.

Pikachu noticed it too, and so did everyone else. But as they ask him what's wrong, Kirby didn't reply. Pikachu went in and wave his paw at his face, but show no reaction to see if he's okay.

"Uh, I think he's broken." Pikachu said.

"You think he'll be okay?" Pit asked.

Before anyone could reply, Kirby's body wobbled a minute and then he fell to the floor as a result. Everyone is now in the verge of worry.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine." Junior said, reassuring.

With that, they resume back to Death Battle as Ness unpaused the video and then watched the result.

 **(*Cues: Hall of Justice - Injustice: Gods Among Us*)**

 **Boomstick: (sniffles) Oh, that was beautiful!**

Wiz: With The Hulk's immeasurable power and Doomsday's impossible immortality, this truly felt like a fight between an unstoppable force and an immovable object.

"The way I see it, I say, this battle is most the intense one we witnessed." Palutena said, while picking up an almost subconscious Kirby.

 **Boomstick: Hulk may have had the advantage in raw strength, at least at his full potential, but Doomsday could certainly hold his ground. His victories against the likes of Superman and Darkseid prove he can take a hit from someone strong enough to break planets.**

"He's right about that." Ness commented.

Wiz: And by experience, Doomsday had the speed advantage. He regularly fights foes with lightspeed capabilities, while that kind of speed is an extreme rarity in the Marvel Universe. In fact, the only foe that fast who Hulk's ever seemed to keep pace with in a one on one match was Sentry, and that was when he was at his most powerful stage, World Breaker Hulk.

"Well yeah, since Sentry is basically Marvel's version of Superman." Pit said, pointing it out.

"And he's known to a super strong 'Super Soldier'." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: So overall, Hulk had strength and Doomsday had speed, but neither completely outclassed the other. At first glance, this one looked like it can go either way.**

Wiz: Which means the devil's in the very tiny details.

 **Boomstick: So why couldn't The Hulk's infinite strength just keep rising and eventually overwhelm Doomsday?**

"That's... actually a good question." Mega Man said as he and the others thought of the same thing.

Wiz: Well, even assuming Hulk's strength WAS infinite, his healing factor was not. Don't get me wrong, it can only be overtaxed by hits from absurdly powerful beings such as Zeus or Sentry, who Doomsday certainly compares.

 **Boomstick: Naturally, Doomsday's crazy strength and speed started wearing that healing factor down.**

"Uh, okay." Pit said, unsure about that answer.

Wiz: Here's where it gets a bit tricky, The Hulk may look like a giant green monster, but he's still technically human, and his power directly correlates with his anger. A human being's anger stems from an increase in hormones and adrenaline in the body. However, the brain can only produce these chemicals at such a rate for a limited time, eventually giving up and turning apathetic. Therefore, Hulk's limitless power could never have existed without his healing factor, it's the key! It allowed his body to continue producing hormones and adrenaline far beyond the norm, theoretically an endless supply, thus increasing his superhuman power to an immeasurable degree. So, Doomsday overtaxing his healing factor meant the Hulk could no longer maintain his increasing rage and Hulk form.

"In other words, The Hulk may look invincible, but still mortal. That's how Doomsday was able to take the Hulk down with those spikes, along his speed and strength." Palutena explained.

"Not to mention, the Hulk's anger is only bread and butter for powering up, so needless to stay Hulk was ultimately screw when facing the likes of Doomsday." Dark Pit pointed out.

"And in addition to that, it seems that Hulk's healing factor will basically fail when facing Doomsday." Ness added.

"Yeah, that figures." Pit muttered.

 **Boomstick: And if you're still skeptical, that's why there's a bunch of times in comics when a huge impact forced The Hulk to turn back into Bruce Banner, including that battle between World Breaker Hulk and Sentry. With his healing power beaten down, he literally couldn't keep himself angry enough to stay in Hulk mode.**

Wiz: I love science, but there's still one more thing. Thanks to his battles with Superman and other Kryptonians, Doomsday has evolved to a point where it's basically impossible to kill him with brute force alone.

"Right. Since Superman, along with other Kryptonians like Supergirl and Powergirl, fought and beat Doomsday in numerous occasions, they soon realize that killing him is an impossible task that not even most superheroes in the DC Universe could do." Pikachu stated. "I mean hell, literally nobody can still a chance against Doomsday. Not even the Justice League."

"Or the Avengers." Pit said, sadly.

 **Boomstick: So Hulk couldn't have killed him just by getting angry enough to punch harder than Doomsday ever felt.**

Wiz: Precisely, here's the proof: Superman and Doomsday eventually had a rematch, in which Superman was much more powerful than their first battle. As we discussed before, Superman's power is also potentially limitless by way of continually absorbing solar energy, and at this point in the story, he'd begun to discover that.

"Yeah, we learned that one the hard way when he faced Goku two times." Pikachu grunted.

"Don't remind us." Junior growled.

 **Boomstick: But try as he might, despite his increased power, Supes couldn't kill Doomsday with blunt force a second time.**

"Duh!" Pikachu, Pit, Ness, Lucas and Junior called.

Wiz: Ultimately, Doomsday's immunity to being ripped, impaled, incinerated, blasted with energy, and being beaten by blunt force from both focused and multiple sources means Hulk just didn't have the options available to take Doomsday out before his healing factor was overtaxed.

 **Boomstick: On this day, Hulk met his doom. D-Doomsday...**

Normally they laugh at the joke, but from they heard, they groan at it this time.

Wiz: The winner is Doomsday.

Everyone then clapped for the episode despite Hulk's lost. But it was a crazy Death Battle, so from it's experience, It's a super strong battle between two tough behemoths. No doubt it's the most epic thing they ever witness.

But of course, it didn't last long as Kirby begins to wake up and regain his conscious state. "Uhhh... what happened?" He asked.

"Oh Kirby, you awake." Palutena said, glad to see him woken up. "Basically, you somewhat lost your cheerful composer after you saw Hulk lost to Doomsday."

Kirby blinked, then remembered what happened. "Oh... right, I remember."

"I'm sorry that Hulk lost Kirby." Jigglypuff said, reassuring her friend.

Kirby sighed. "Nah, I'll get over it." He said. "I figure that Hulk will lose eventually."

"So, you're not upset…?" Pikachu asked, weirdly.

"Well, I dead a little inside, but no, I'm fine." Kirby said with a chastity smile.

A few fighters looked at him, then to each other as Pikachu responded with "Okay" and resume watching as the preview of the next episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next Time On Death Battle!**

Suddenly the screen lit up with flames as an image of Roronoa Zoro, in his Post-Timeskip form, came up.

"Holy crap! Zoro's up next!" Pikachu said in a surprise tone.

"Really?! Awesome!" Kirby said, returning back to his cheerful tone.

'That was fast.' Jigglypuff, Palutena, Ness and Sonic said in thought.

* * *

 **And done. Phew. And it took me hours and days do it. And, uh, sorry for Kirby's sudden change of personality but I was running low time so don't blame me. After all, Hulk is Kirby's "favorite" Marvel Character, so there you have. Plus, t** **hat was an awesome and brutal fight, I tell you what. Now, coming up next, it's a sword fight between two of the best swordsmen from two of my favorite anime shows in history.**

 **Hope you like the episode! Like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to you know! And I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	72. Episode 70 - Zoro VS Erza

**Hey everyone! Superstar here! Sorry for the long wait! A lot of things happens, I was tardy for many occasions for my work, along with my "projects", and I was busy doing stuff at work. Anyway, here I am right now, with the fifth** **episode of the Big Six: Zoro VS Erza. But for this epsiode, I did some changes and add some things that involves the two anime shows and, no, it won't like one of those script-changing-chapters, so sorry about that.** **S** **o, with that, tell me what you guys think and I'll get back right on that. So... enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Roronoa Zoro and One Piece Belongs to** **Shonen Jump.**

 **Erza Scarlet and Fairy Tail Belongs to** **Kodansha.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 70 - Zoro VS Erza**

"Wow, I can't believe we're gonna see Zoro fight in Death Battle." Pikachu said, surprised as Kirby was about to place the next disc for the next episode.

"I didn't either, I'm surprise they chose Zoro, the "Pirate Hunter", to be the next combatant in Death Battle." Ness said in concern.

"Yeah, me neither." Toon Link replied.

"You guys seems to much about this guy," Pit said, raising a brow. "So, is he some guy you guys know from anime?"

"Yeah, and the manga." Ness answered. "Zoro is known to be the 'Strongest Swordsman' in world. He's a master of the Three-Sword style technique called 'Santoryu', where he carries two swords in his hands and one in his mouth."

"Oh yeah! That's right! He's the guy that carries three swords!" Popo said, remembering who they were talking about.

"Exactly." Kirby replied, happily.

"Carrying three swords? Okay, that cannot be possible!" Viridi ranted.

"Well, we seen many swordsmen wielding swords in one-hand, then in two hands, then wield them in a dual-style manner, and used them with shields, but never with three swords." Palutena said, being optimistic.

"True." Viridi replied.

"Hehe. So what? Even if he has three swords, he still doesn't scare me at the very least." Dark Pit smirked.

"You would say that." Phosphora muttered.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kirby said with excitement as he begins to put the disc. But that is until a new voice came into the room.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned their heads and saw only Shulk appearing from the room.

"Oh hey Shulk!" Kirby said, greeting him.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I just finished off my 8 player match, and then I decided to take a break." Shulk said. "And then I noticed you guys are in the theater room watching Death Battle again, so I decided to check it out for himself."

"Well, you're in luck, because Kirby's about to put the next episode in." Sonic responded.

"Oh, that's great." Shulk said. "But I'm sure that we don't mind at all if we stay in to watch, right?"

Everyone blinked for a moment. "'We'?" Pikachu said.

Right on cue, Shulk stepped inside the room, only for both Link, Marth, Roy, Corrin, Lucina, Robin and Cloud to appear out. Everyone looked at each other and then everyone nodded at them for joining in. Shulk and the other delighted to join in and was sat down to their assigned chairs.

"Can we join you guys as well?" A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and Red appearing from the room.

"Oh hi Red!" Kirby said, greeting him.

"What are you doing here?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual boredom that happens to a lot of fighters, and the part where you take breaks." Red said, simply. "And then, I notice you guys are still watching Death Battle, I decided to come here."

'Well, since you're here, I guess you and your Pokemon can come here and enjoy yourselves, right?" Pikachu asked, simply.

"Yup, that's exactly what I've thinking." Red said, as he pulls out three Poke Balls and summoned Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard.

"Hi guys!" Kirby greets them.

"Hey Kirby!" Red's Pokemon greets him back.

"Well, with that done, let's just-" Pit said, but being interrupted.

"Can we also join?" A familiar voice called out behind them.

Everyone turned around and see only Mewtwo, Lucario and Greninja in the room behind.

"Mewtwo!?" Pikachu said in shock.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Red said with a smirk.

"And he brought Lucario and Greninja." Jigglypuff said, seeing the Frog Ninja and Aura User Pokemons.

"Why are you three here?" Virid said in question.

"We just finish training, and figured that we went in to see you guys." Lucario said in response.

"That is until Mewtwo appear before us, telling us something special and surprising happening in here." Greninja finishes.

"Well, at least, I wasn't busy being all puppy eyed on those female Pokemon that were walking by while looking at them gazingly." ." Mewtwo said, making a cunting remark on Lucario, who looked very pissed at him.

Ness sweatdropped at this action. 'And just like that, those two still hate each other...'

'And then some…' Viridi thought.

'Geez, what a pair…" Ike thought also.

'You three do know I can hear the both of you in your minds, right?' Mewtwo spoke to them telepathically.

'D'oh!' Ness grunted in his mind.

'Dang it!' Viridi grunted in her mind.

'Crap!' Ike grunted in his mind.

"Well, before those two are gonna kill each other," Pikachu spoke up. "can we watch this new episode now?"

"Way ahead of ya!" Kirby said as he places the next disc for the next episode and hit the play button while everyone took their seats.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Past, present, or future, one kind of fighter has stood the test of time: The swordsman.**

"That's kind of true." TL said. "People like to use swords for either the use of fun, training or anything that is for the enjoyment."

"I hear that." Ike replied.

"Mm-hmm." Marth nodded.

Wiz: And today's combatants are two of the most skilled warriors to ever wield a blade.

 **Boomstick: Roronoa Zoro, the feared swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates.**

Wiz: And Erza Scarlet, the battle mage of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Oh, now I see it's a battle between two anime characters that wields swords." Popo guessed.

"We already know that Zoro is from One Piece, so I'm guessing Erza Scarlet is a swordswoman from the anime called 'Fairy Tail'." Said Ness.

"How long has it been since we last saw Fairy Tail." Pikachu asked.

"Well, since it's already 2017, and almost 2018, I say, it's been a really, really, really, REALLY long time." He answered. "Probably after the anime ended and the Manga kept going."

"Oh, right." Replied the Yellow Mouse Pokemon.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

In this scene, we see a village that resembles to a japanese folk village overhead, and over by that mountain near the edge, we see a kid with green hair, grey shirt, blue pants and brown shoes.

 **(*Cues: One Piece Soundtrack - Gomu Gomu vs Goe Goe*)**

Wiz: As a child, Roronoa Zoro dreamed of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world.

 **Boomstick: But he didn't just enroll at a dojo, he showed up, challenged everyone, and then just sort of stuck around.**

They then see scenes and clips of Zoro training and fighting as a child.

"Aww, he looks so cute as a kid." Palutena cooed at seeing Zoro as a kid.

"I completely understand his dedication." Corrin said. "A lot of swordsmen from both Hoshido and Nohr like to claim to be the greatest swordsman in world. But a very few barely got to that title yet."

"Same goes for me and Lucina where we come from." Robin commented.

"Mm-hmm." Lucina nodded to that agreement.

Wiz: Zoro's dojo training sharpened his natural talent with a sword, but there was one person he could never quite manage to beat, his sensei's daughter, Kuina.

As they watch, they see a girl with short, dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and green pants.

"Huh? There's someone that Mr. Zoro can't beat?!" Pichu said, surprised by this.

"Well, that's saying something," Lucario muttered.

"For people, or Pokemon, who has a goal to be the best is to defeat someone who is, how you say, at his or her best." Mewtwo pointed out.

"I'll say." Junior runted.

Wiz: They dueled A LOT, and Kuina won every single matchup. All 2,001 of them.

And Wiz wasn't kidding. They literally see scenes of Zoro fighting Kuina and getting his butt whooped every single time.

"Hahaha! So much for being the toughest swordsman ever! Hahaha!" Junior laughed.

"Hey! Give him a break! At least he tried his best!" Kirby retorted.

"Yeah, for losing!" Replied the mini Koopa.

'Boy, do we know that feels?' Lucario, Pikachu, Marth and Ike said, simultaneously in their minds as they glare at their rivals: Mewtwo, Sonic, Roy and Cloud.

 **Boomstick: Damn, you'd think he would've gotten at least one win in!**

Wiz: Despite the constant defeat, Kuina and Zoro were very close friends. Together, they promised that some day, one of them would become the world's best swordsman.

"Hm. That seems like a nice promise." Lucina commented.

"Wait for it." Ness said in response.

 **Boomstick: And then she fell down some stairs and died, which just seems like an unacceptable way for a master swordsman to bite the dust.**

"There it is." Replied the PSI Hat user.

"Damn it. I always feel guilty when that happened." Pikachu grumble.

"Oh dear." Palutena gasped in shock.

"That poor girl…" Lucina said, feeling sad about that.

"I guess that promise is no longer need when it comes to death." Mewtwo said, as he turns his head and look away.

"Needless to say, the promise and competition of being the world's strongest swordsman is now invoid for Zoro." Robin said, being a little sympathetic.

"True, true." Yoshi replied.

Wiz: Does thin out the competition for world's best swordsman, though.

 **Boomstick: True. I mean, that's how I became the world's best shotgun wood carver!**

As funny as it was, they saw a clip where a man holds up his shotgun and fires it at the tree, which result the tree to fall down.

"Yeah, I bet no one calls you that." Ness mumbled.

"And I don't think that's the best way to carve wood." Red said, while chuckling.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Name: Roronoa Zoro**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Date of Birth: November 11**

 **Current Bounty: 320,000,000 belly**

 **Former Occupation: Bounty Hunter**

 **Member of the Straw Hat Pirates**

 **Trained under Dracule Mihawk (Everyone, except Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Lucas, Yoshi, Toon Link and Popo, were surprised and confusion by this.)**

 **Awful sense of direction (Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at that.)**

* * *

Wiz: After Kuina's death, Zoro inherited her sword, and used it to hone his skills even further, eventually leaving the dojo in search of the current title holder of "World's Greatest Swordsman", Dracule Mihawk.

They then sees a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. He strangely has yellow colored eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He also carries a very long blade with a total length of at least 7 feet, as it is seen to be at least a full head taller than Mihawk himself, and has a crossguard on the hilt and it's pitch-black with a very strong sheen.

"Man, now that's an awesome dude with a blade." Pit commented.

"I wonder how could a man in his stature would wield a longsword like that." Mewtwo said in wonder.

"I don't know, but seeing its size, I say, it puts my Buster Sword to shame." Cloud muttered.

"Same goes for my sword." Ike agrees.

"Who would want to take that title from a guy like him?" Viridi snorted in question.

"Roronoa, apparently." Marth answered.

"Yeah, leave to the guy who can wield three swords." Dark Pit grunted.

"Yeah, you can say that'll be an impossible task." Corrin replied.

"Agree." Link nodded to that statement.

 **Boomstick: But, he immediately got himself lost.** (Pikachu: Ha! He's got no sense of directions!) (Sonic: Okay, I'll admit, that was kind of funny.) **With nothing better to do, he became a bounty hunter, and wandered around the ocean until he ran into a weird, stretchy, pirate kid.**

Wiz: You mean Monkey D. Luffy, who brought Zoro onto his crew of Straw Hat Pirates.

In the next scene, everyone watches as the kid with the straw hat, red shirt, blue shorts and sandals, named Luffy, came in and rescues Zoro by blocking the bullets from the guns of the Navy soldiers, and then repel them back by his stretching his limbs.

"Whoa, that's incredible!" Pichu said, getting all starry eyed on this.

"That's impressive… for a, rubber boy?" Palutena said, almost lost at words when seeing this.

"That's just Monkey D. Luffy." Ness said as he begins to explain. "He may look like your ordinary cabin, but he's known to be a super strong captain."

"After eating a devil fruit, the Gum Gum Fruit, by accident, he has extratority powers as a Rubberman." Pikachu said, joining in.

"Although, he may look cool, but he's also dimwitted." Lucas added.

"And he's not so very bright, at times." Yoshi concluded.

"Oh." Replied the Goddess of Light.

"I really hope we get to see him fight in Death Battle one day." Pit said, referring to Luffy.

"Yeah, keywords being 'one day'." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Actually worked out pretty well, since Luffy was already looking to hire him anyway. Turns out, Zoro has quite a reputation.**

Wiz: At this point, he was already a master swordsman, and, after finding and training under Mihawk, his swordsmanship became legendary.

 **Boomstick: He created his own fighting style, Santoryu, also called "Three Sword Style", because he uses THREE swords, one in each hand, and one in his friggin mouth!**

Boomstick wasn't kidding, they literally saw Zoro carrying three swords in two hands and his mouth.

"Impressive." Robin said, intrigued by this fighting style.

"I never someone that created a fighting style, carrying three swords." Corrin said, stunned by this. "Not even with Hoshido army."

"Although, I may it quite impossible carry three swords at once, but it is often to show powerful a swordsman is." Greninja informed them.

"That's true." Lucario replied.

Wiz: That doesn't seem very safe…

"No, but with the proper training, it won't be a problem." Lucina commented.

 **Boomstick: Ah, shut up, Wiz, bad-asses don't care about safety!**

"True dat." Junior, Kirby, Pikachu and Pit said at the same time.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & SKILL**

 **Santoryu: Three-Sword Style**

 **Oni Giri**

 **Tatsu Maki**

 **1080 Pound Cannon**

 **Kyutoryu: Nine Sword Style**

 **Armament Haki**

 **Observation Haki**

* * *

Wiz: Regardless, with the Three Sword Style, Zoro can perform several unique attacks, including the Oni Giri, where he strikes with all three blades at once.

 **Boomstick: Or the Tatsu Maki, where he makes a tornado dragon!**

"A three sword strike technique and a tornado attack, this guy is no pushover." Red said with interest.

"When I saw the Tatsumaki technique, it's reminds of the Spin Attack, me and the boys kept on using." Link said with Toon Link and Young Link nodded to that agreement. "Well, except for the tornado part."

"He's like three way swiss army knife." Squirtle said through amazement.

"Except he carries one sword with his mouth." Pac-man commented.

"That too." He replied.

Wiz: By swinging his swords a certain way, he can fire compressed air projectiles toward an opponent,

 **(*Cues: One Piece Soundtrack - Zoro Kokonotsu no Yaiba ~Kyokugei*)**

Wiz: like with his deadliest technique, the 1080 Pound Cannon.

As the name implies, they see Zoro, holding one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiralling towards a giant monster man, who Ness recognize him as 'Pica'.

"Damn, I didn't know you can use your sword to fire air compressed blast." Pit said, surprised by this.

"How is it that this Pirate Swordsman show me a lot of things just to surprise me?" Viridi said, bluntly.

"I don't know. But something's telling me that this got me some interest on the Pirate Hunter." Dark Pit said, being smirk.

"Oh yeah…" Roy said, nodding to the agreement.

Wiz: And last but not least, he knows the Kyutoryu Nine-Sword Style.

"Wait, what?!" Viridi said, now on the verge of shock.

As they watch, they see and saw Zoro preparing to fight when facing a giraffe man, named Kaku, where he extends both of his arms and begins what seems to a transformation of some sort.

 _Zoro: Demon Aura... Nine-Sword Style…_

In his transformation, he moves both his arms back and held them upward, thus having six arms and three heads, in which made him resemble to the great Demigod, Asura.

 _Zoro: ...Asura!_

"Whoa, did you guys see that?!" Pac-man said in shock.

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it cool?!" Kirby squealed.

"Too bad, they stopped using the move during the Post-Timeskip series." Ness pointed out.

"Amazing…" Palutena said, amazed by this semi-transformation.

"I never see a swordsman growing four more swords in each arm, and two more in his mouth." Corrin said, bewildered.

"Yeah, it's completely unheard of." Lucina said in shock.

"It's obvious that he's creating some kind of illusion that looks like he got four more arms and two more heads to make it look real." Said Robin.

"Almost representing the Buddhist Demigod, Asura." Mewtwo replied.

"But it's still very effective." Ness pointed out.

"I guess that's true." Ivysaur responded.

Viridi didn't say anything when witness something like this. Knowing that seems like that would break her mental streak for real

 **Boomstick: Wait, did he just grow four more arms and two more heads?! How the hell'd he do that?!**

Wiz: It's just an illusion, but, it still somehow has physical presence.

 **Boomstick: He's like a human Slap-Chop, with a total of nine swords!**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle when seeing the said household appliance in the next scene.

 **(*Cues: One Piece Soundtrack - Luffy's Fierce Attack*)**

Wiz: That's one way to put it...in addition to his skills with a blade, Zoro is able to use Haki, a mysterious power that every living thing possesses, but only a select few have learned how to use.

"And one of those select few happens to be Luffy and his rival, Sanji." Ness stated.

"But didn't Usopp learned it too?" Kirby asked in question.

"That too." He answered.

 **Boomstick: Haki, much like Neopolitan ice cream, comes in three flavors, and Zoro only has access to chocolate and vanilla.**

"Huh?" A few Smashers responded in confusion.

"Mmmmmh, ice cream…" Kirby said, hearing that made him drool in the mouth.

"Is he comparing that supernatural power with Ice Cream?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Red nodded.

"But why? It doesn't make any sense." Roy said, while scratching his head.

"Obviously to summarize it thoroughly." Mewtwo spoke in response.

"Probably. I mean, it could be useful." Viridi commented.

"Even I find it quite obvious." Ness replied.

"True that." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Chocolate... I... what? I... I don't even... well, one of those... flavors... is Observation Haki.

 **Boomstick and Kirby: That's vanilla!**

"Mmmmhmm… vanilla…" Kirby said, drooling again.

Half of his friends sweatdropped at this action.

Wiz: Of course... which, in some ways, is similar to Spider-Man's spidey-sense. Zoro can sense the location of other people, even if they're invisible or far away, and can also predict most opponents' attacks.

"So basically, it helps everyone sense the presence of others, in which can concealed from view or too far to see naturally." Ness explained. "They can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather can recognize the target, or targets, by their "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background."

"But they also use this particular Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill." Pikachu joined in. "This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the person's mind of the physical world outside that person, or mind's eye."

"Soooo… a self-awareness ability?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Kirby answered

 **Boomstick: Then chocolate** (Kirby: Hmmm… Chocolate…) **, everyone's favorite Haki flavor, is Armament Haki. This lets him form an invisible armor around himself as protection, or harden his swords to make his strikes cut through almost anything.**

"So, I take it it's a "Power Up" ability?" Pit said in question.

"Sort of." Toon Link answered. "Naturally this "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness."

"Whoa, that sounds really impressive." Marth commented.

"But however there is downside to that," Ness said. "when two opponents are using the Armament Haki to clash with each other, the one with the stronger Haki is more likely to be victorious."

"It's known to be subjected for depletion, if used for long periods of time as this particular Haki is proportional to the amount of spirit life force an individual possesses." Pikachu chimed in. "After the threshold is reached, the user will be unable to use it for a certain amount of time."

"Most likely, the more Haki is been used, the faster it will deplete." Yoshi finished.

"Figures there's a drawback." Viridi grunted.

Wiz: With both Haki, Zoro has been a real asset to the Straw Hat Pirates. They've traveled the world and had a lot of... weird adventures.

"Keyword being "weird"." Ness pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Like that time Zoro fought a literal living mountain man named Pica, and sliced him clean in half!**

Boomstick wasn't kidding. In this next scene, they literally saw a scene where Zoro, with his Armament Sword, slices up Pica, who is in his mountain form.

"Whoa, now that's epic." Pit said in awe.

"Isn't Pica the Swordsman who has a funny voice?" Kirby asked in question.

"Ehehehehe. Yeah, that's him." Pikachu said, chuckling.

"Huh? What's so funny about his voice?" Red asked.

"Let's just say that when hear his voice, you'll be hearing a japanese version of Mickey Mouse." Snickered the Yellow Mouse Pokemon.

"Or Chip and Dale." Yoshi snickered.

"Or Alvin and the Chipmunks." Kirby snickered also.

Wiz: A strike so powerful, it didn't just cut through Pica, it sent his top half flying upward. Considering Pica's enormous size and approximate mass, this strike had to have been more powerful than the first ever deployed hydrogen bomb: the 11-Megaton Castle Romeo.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Cut through a mountain-sized man**

 **Dodged point-blank cannon fire**

 **Decapitated a dragon (This impresses the Fire Emblem team.)**

 **Survived certain death from Kuma (Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu and Ness winced at this.)**

 **Moved 9000 miles per hour (Sonic was surprised by that.)**

 **Strong enough to lift a building**

 **Survived 30 million volts of electricity**

 **Defeated Mr. 1**

 **Punched a hole through a tidal wave (Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu and Ness remembered that, as he did that with Luffy's help.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Also, Zoro's pretty damn fast.**

"Tch. Yeah right." Sonic snorted.

 **Boomstick: One time, he moved so quickly, he seemed invisible to a room of highly-trained assassins.**

"Big deal. I can do that no problem." Sonic boasted.

"Yeah, if you go 9,000 mph." Pikachu snorted. "Oh wait, you can't, because you're speed go down to the 7 hundreds, and might kill us all with your crazy speed."

"Oh, so we're going there huh?" Sonic said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh-hoho bitch, I already went there, and I took pictures!" Pikachu countered. "How's that grill taste Hedgehog?!"

"Ooooohhhh, burn!" Kirby, Junior, Red, his Pokemon, Villager, Mega Man and Yoshi hollered.

Most of the fighters chuckled at this, while Sonic growled at the Yellow Pokemon. "You win this round, Yellow Mouse."

"Bite me, Needle Mouse." He retorted.

 **Boomstick: And when the odds are against him, he'll keep pushing himself, even past the point of bleeding out.**

Wiz: Thus, he's powered through some incredibly intense pain. Such as...

The fours kid Smashers winced as they witnesses Zoro gets a taste of Luffy's pain and spasms wildly.

 **Boomstick and Pit: HOLY SHIT! How the hell is he still standing after that?!**

Wiz: That's a good question.

"You can thank Kuma for that." Ness said, grunting.

"Kuma?" Greninja asked.

"Bartholomew Kuma, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea," Pikachu stated. "He's some cyborg dude with a Devil Fruit power called the Paw-Paw Fruit. I don't know how it works exactly but bottom line is he's freakin strong."

"How strong is he?" Squirtle asked.

"Well, with the fruit and the cybernetics, I say, he's 20, no 30, times stronger than most of you." Ness answered, being dissatisfied.

"Oh." Villager replied.

"Yikes." Pit cringed.

"Mental note: Don't cross a cyborg Warlord." Sonic noted.

Wiz: After a battle with Kuma, a bear man -because this is One Piece- Zoro took on not only his own pain of near-death, but also Luffy's, despite being told that doing so would surely kill him, but it just...didn't.

 **Boomstick: And he doesn't even brag about it. What a badass.**

"Crazy yes, but badass, that was complete overkill." Ike commented.

"With a strong endurance like that, it's no wonder he's frickin strong." Roy said in awe.

"I'll admit, it is pretty cool. For a moral man to take on that much punishment." Viridi shrugged.

"Well he's got my vote." Link replied.

"Yeah, me too." Robin nodded in that agreement.

"As do I for that matter." Lucina replied.

Wiz: Zoro is definitely the stoic, badass type, but he can't do everything. He's a sword fighter above all, and prefers to fight up close and personal.

 **Boomstick: He also has the world's shittiest sense of direction** (Pikachu: Ha!) **. He gets lost without someone there literally reading the map for him, and could never survive on his own without his friends.**

"He's right about that." Ness whispered, while Kirby nodded.

Wiz: You might think Zoro would be more of a lone wolf type of guy, but no, much like how Kuina's death spurred him on to become a great swordsman, it's his friends who keep him fighting.

 _Zoro: I set sail for only one reason: To meet you!_

 _Mihawk: And what is your goal?_

 _Zoro: To beat you!_

While everyone agrees that Zoro is the badass type, everyone begins to share some thoughts on him. For the Swordsmen, they admire Zoro's sword skills and his fighting style when using three Swords. The Young Smashers who's been studying him from the anime and manga versions of One Piece were a bit intrigued on how good his skills are, from Pre-Timeskip to Post-Timeskip, so there's a chance that he can win, and as for the rest, they find Zoro to be a great and powerful fight, and some of which wants to fight a guy like him. But who could blame him?

Now on to the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene, we found a woman with red hair, in armor, blue skirt and boots driving a car with her friends.

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **(*Cues: Main Theme (2014) - Fairy Tail*)**

Wiz: Erza Scarlet grew up in a small, rural town called Rosemary Village. It was pretty picturesque, as far as childhoods go.

"Huh. Actually from the way we see it, it does look pretty peaceful." Pit commented.

"Yeah, but why do I get the senseless feeling something bad is about to happen?" Pac-man asked, unexpectedly.

 **Boomtick: Hold on, Wiz, I'm getting a premonition. Despite everything seeming perfect, something...something terrible happens.**

Wiz: A murderous cult attacked, destroyed the city, and enslaved the children to build a tower to resurrect their evil overlord.

 **Boomstick: There it is.**

"WHAT!?" Most of the Smashers exclaimed in shock.

"My god! A cult did this?!" Ike said in shock.

"Dear goddess above, how could a cult do this?!" Link said, angrily.

"Cults are known to be a social group defined by its religious, spiritual, or philosophical beliefs, or its common interest in a particular personality, object or goal." Palutena said in a hasty tone. "But from what I witness, this cult is crude and unholy."

"This is why I hated humans for doing things that are causing world's problem by destructive means." Viridi said, rudely.

"Indeed." Mewtwo agrees.

Wiz: Young Erza was tortured, and while she may have lost an eye in the process, she also gained a friend, Jellal Fernandes. He actually gave Erza her last name, Scarlet, after her red hair.

"At least she has a friend." Pichu said, sweetly.

"True, but despite their friendship, things didn't really go well as planned." Ness said, pessimistically.

"What do you mean?" Jigglypuff asked.

"You'll find out." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomtick: She and her buddy swore they'd escape, so Erza ended up staging a revolt, and saved the other slaves, thanks to discovering her latent magical powers.**

"That's good to hear." Corrin commented.

"Keep watching." Kirby said in a dull tone.

Wiz: Unfortunately, not everyone made it out.

 **Boomstick: Turns out, Jellal got possessed by some spirit that made him a huge dick, and she had to go without him.**

 _Jellal: Erza… *helds on to Erza* There's no reason for you to leave the tower, *Smiles evilly* because true freedom is right here with me._

Then switches scene to where Jellal pushes her away and begins to walk, but struggle to stand up and held the large crystal pillar for support.

 _Erza: *Runs away him* But I thought you wanted to get out of here too! This is our chance at freedom!_

 _Jellal: Don't you see, there's no freedom in this world… *A reddish smoke-like aura began rising from out of skin* Those fools who built this tower may not hold you prisoner anymore, but you haven't experienced true freedom. *Turns around with an evil expression* Because that can only be found… *Closes his eye, then opens it revealing a dark and evil looking eye and his voice changed darkly.* in Zeref's world. *Walks up and rips his shirt off* Now I understand why they made us work so hard on this tower, they believe that can use it to resurrect Zeref. *Approaches the skinny, trembling man* You claim to be such devout followers, but you couldn't even feel your god's presence here could you? *Grabs the skinny man* This tower belongs to me now. I will finish its construction and bring Zeref back to life._

And just like that, Jellal tossed him upwards into the ceiling with his newly form telepathic powers.

 _Erza: *Surprised* It's magic!_

 _Fat Man: Somebody please help! *Makes a run for it*_

Jellal looks back and, while using his telekinetic powers, knocking him out to the wall of the entrance.

 _Erza: *Shock* Stop it! You're hurting him Jellal!_

 _Jellal: So what? *Attempts to kill him, but Erza stop him* Why do you care? I thought you hate them!_

 _Erza: You're right, I do! But you're being cruel!_

 _Jellal: *Shrugs her off* If you wanna sense Zeref's presence, you have to focus on your hatred!_

Soon, he actives his Telepathic magic powers and then kills the Fat Man like a balloon. Erza gasped while covering her mouth, then Jellal started laughing evilly.

 _Erza: You killed him! What's gotten into you!?_

 _Jellal: I haven't changed one bit, *walks out of the room with Erza following him* I'm renaming this place the Tower of Heaven, Erza… you and I will stay here and finish it together._

 _Erza: What…?_

 _Jellal: Once it's complete, we'll resurrect Zeref._

 _Erza: Why would anybody want to stay here when we finally have a chance to leave?!_

In his direct response, Jellal, using his dark magic, send her and slammed her into a wall and threw her through a wall and back into the construction area,

 _Jelial: *Chuckles* Fine, if you want to leave so badly, then I'm not going to stop you, but you'll have to go alone._

 _Erza: *Stood up* What do you mean?_

 _Jellal: There's no way I could finish the Tower's construction by myself. So I'm going to keep the others here with me, but don't worry I promise I won't mistreat them. I'll make sure everyone's fed and clothed and that they get plenty of rest between their shifts. I'm sure Zeref would prefer that I build more hatred by ruling with an iron fist. But weak and unhappy people don't make very good workers._

 _Erza: They're not gonna agree to that!_

Then switches to the boats.

 _Erza: Everyone's on the boats ready to go they're just waiting for us to join them. There's no way you could convince them to stay here and work for you now._

Then switches back to Erza and Jellal.

 _Jellal: *Smirks* Oh I don't think I'll have any problem convincing them. Because I'm going to give them a purpose. Once they learn of Zeref's power they'll happily work to resurrect him._

 _Erza: But none of them would willingly become a sacrifice!_

 _Jellal: It doesn't matter, Zeref told me sacrifices aren't necessary. He's such a benevolent god isn't he?_

 _Erza: Please Jellal! You have got to come to your sense._

 _Jellal: *Unleashes his dark magic on Erza* I could ask the same with you! I don't need you anymore, but since you took care of the fools who were in my way, I guess I'll let you live. Enjoy your newfound freedom, but I have some rules for you before you go._

 _Erza: *Struggles* I can't breathe!_

 _Jellal: I demand you never tell anyone of this place, if the government found out about the Tower of Heaven I'd be in serious trouble. *Pulls her in and clip her chin with his fingers, releasing the dark magic* If word were to get out, I'd have no choice but to destroy the tower and everyone inside it. You're forbidden from ever returning here again, set one foot on this land and I'll kill your friends. I figure Shō would have to be the first to go._

 _Erza: *Shock and starts to cry* No! You wouldn't…!_

 _Jellal:_ _ **ONE FALSE MOVE AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE! I'LL ENJOY TRUE FREEDOM WHILE YOU SUFFER BURDENED BY YOUR GUILT! *Laughs evilly***_

Then on the next scene, we see Erza washed on a beach where tears were formed down to her face.  
 _  
Erza: NOOOOO!_

Everyone was left in shock from what they witness. There were no words left before seeing how Erza experience this dark and cruel nightmare from first sight.

"Man, this is mess up…" Sonic said in disbelief.

"I know, right? I mean, she got everyone safe, and now _this_ happen…" Pac-man said, terrified.

"It's not entirely his fault. He was possessed by what seems to be an evil spirit of Zeref, and now made him a huge jerk." Pikachu hissed.

"And yet, Erza still love and care for him, she tried her best to save way possible." Kirby chirped in.

"Well, all except, killing him." Yoshi reassured.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Pit replied in understanding.

"Poor Erza…" Jigglypuff said, frowned.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Erza Scarlet**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birth Year: X765**

 **S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild**

 **7th Guild Master of Fairy Tail**

 **Has an artificial eye**

 **Also known as Titania**

 **Favorite foods: Strawberry cake, souffle**

* * *

Wiz: After that nightmare, Erza swore to dedicate her life to helping and protecting the innocent, and so joined the Fairy Tail Magician's Guild. Luckily for them, she possessed a great skill set for a mage.

"Okay, time to see what she got!" Pit said, excitedly.

 **Boomstick: Her main thing is requip magic, which is basically like having an armory with you at all times, without having to lug it around.**

"Requip magic?" Robin said, repeating those words.

"Requip magic is Caster Magic, which is related to the summoning of various types of equipment." Kirby explained. "It allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat."

"And you know this how?" Viridi said, raising a brow.

"I watching the anime version of it." He replied.

"Of course." She sighed.

* * *

 **REQUIP MAGIC ARMOR SETS**

 **Heart Kreuz (Ness finds it as her standard armor.)**

 **Heaven's Wheel (Lucina likes this because the dress and the swords.)**

 **Black Wing (Dark Pit digs the armor.)**

 **Flame Empress (Roy, Ike and Charizard likes the design of it.)**

 **Adamantine (Mega Man digs the armor and its detail on defense.)**

 **Purgatory Armor (Dark and Mewtwo defines it as a 'Monster' Armor)**

 **Giant Armor (Pikachu and Pichu were impressed by this armor due to the color of yellow.)**

 **Piercing Armor (Lucario likes it due to the spear.)**

 **Armadura Fairy (Kirby, of course, likes the color pink.)**

 **Clear Heart Clothing (Most of the male fighters likes it for some reason.)**

* * *

Wiz: Requip magic allows Erza to summon her vast array of weapons and armor at will, meaning she can use multiple combinations of swords, lances, and outfits, all in one fight, without ever really slowing down.

 **Boomstick: Damn, that'd be useful for all my weapons, how many is she packin'?**

Wiz: She's rumored to have access to as many as a hundred sets of armor and two hundred weapons.

"Whoa, that's a lot of armor, and weapons!" Pit said, amazed.

 **Boomstick: Nice! As far as armor goes, her go-to is the standard Heart Kreuz set…**

They then see Erza's first armor, Heart Kreuz Armor: it consists of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulderguards with each side being composed of four plates. On the breastplate's left side is the symbol of the Heart Kreuz fashion company: a cross with the edge pointing downwards, having the shape of a heart, and donning the brand's name over the cross's right edge. In addition, the armor's waist guard is composed of three plates, each held up by a simple belt.

"Huh. That is one standardize armor." Pit

"She does sometimes wear this armor whenever she and her friends travel the world for they're classified missions." Ness explained.

"And her armor also comes with a standardize sword though." Yoshi added.

"A One-Handed Sword to be precise." Pikachu replied.

"I guess it's a one way to issue a Standard Class set." Viridi commented.

 **Boomstick: ...but there's also the Heaven's Wheel armor, where she can send swords flying at people…**

Everyone stared in awe when they saw Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor. They can see that almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small, revealing breastplate that extends along her hips, composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, leaving the tops of her breasts exposed, as well as her stomach. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn her back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

"Wow, that's a beautiful armor." Sonic commented.

"Yep. It's one of Erza's powerful armors." Ness stated. "With that armor, she can use the wings on her back to fly and perform powerful attacks, along with summoning a number of 200 swords."

"Whoa, that's a lot of weapons for one armor!" Pit said in shock.

"And the design of it looks like it could be worn by a female Armor Knight." Corrin said in awe.

"Or even a queen and/or princess." Lucina added.

 **Boomstick: ...the spiky, defensive Adamantine armor...**

The armor consists of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist. Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders are sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows are two large white shields which give the armor its defensive power. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate is two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs inward on the bottom layer. Her legs are covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bear a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes attach just below the knee of the greaves. She wears a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle.

"The fun fact about this armor is that it has an ultimate, high-level defensive stance." Ness explained. "Once she wears this armor, she'll be able to withstand powerful magic attack, although she can receive a couple of injuries while inside her armor and the armor can break in the process."

"And, like the Heaven's Wheel Armor, she can fly with that armor, but she can only do that to fly across short distances." Kirby chirped in.

"Wow, now that's what I call an Iron Defense Armor." Red commented, jokingly.

"I wonder if there's any material that can get me and Dr. Light to build armor like that.

 **Boomstick: ...and the Black Wing and Flame Empress armors, which have wings, for...flying!**

Everyone looked at the two different sets of winged armor:

For this armor, it is black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate reveals a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waistguard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waistguard leaves the front of her body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs are silver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

"*Whistle* Dang, she literally is smoking on that." Sonic commented, sheepishly.

"I know, I totally dig the black color armor." Dark Pit said with interest.

"Indeed, it is quite festive." Mewtwo responded.

This armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing her shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way.

"Hmm… Digs on the red on this armor." Red commented.

"Whoa, I like what she did to that armor." Ike said, slightly awestrucked.

"Uh-huh." Pit agrees, dreamily.

"Oh brother." Viridi grunted, while rolling her eyes. Palutena giggled at this action.

"Well, all revealing outfits aside, both armors do have the power of flight." Ness stated, while sweatdropping. "Although, there's a big difference in those type of armor."

"What's that?" Corrin asked.

"The Black Wing Armor increases her offensive, and allows Erza to use it in conjunction with any number of weapons in order to deal the enemy with great battle damage." Pikachu answered.

"Meanwhile the Flame Empress Armor grants Erza the ability to produce and manipulate fire." Kirby added.

"Really? That's awesome!" Red said, happily.

"Yeah, awesome!" Ike said, dreamily.

Wiz: Don't forget her Giant armor, which she uses with a lance…

Now there's an armor some of the Smash Fighters, especially Pikachu and Pichu. This armor features a barbaric appearance and is adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. The armor is also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The breastplate features a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displays a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area. The pauldrons are massive in size and feature a unique design where the shouldered-sections are pointed upwards. The edges are decorated with the blue ornamental stripes and the armor's sleeves are lined with fur. The armor's skirt is composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covers the upper part of her thighs. The skirt is embellished with a brown leather belt that grasp the skirt around her hips. The armor indistinguishably features two different gauntlet's on both arms. The left gauntlet covers her forearm and has a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which lacks fur, is noticeably larger and rounder as it extends down to her hand. A distinction to the right gauntlet is that it features a round red gem over the wrist-section of the gauntlet. The knee guards sport protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and the plates that partially cover her thighs are held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves have fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas; The armor is completed with Erza's footwear composed of plain blue plate-armor.

"So, what does this armor do?" Viridi asked, out of curiosity.

"This armor grants Erza the ability to increase the strength and trajectory of projectiles that are catapulted by her." Pikachu answered.

"Yeah, like that lance Wiz mentioned, which kinda looks like spear than a lance." Kirby said in response.

"While using that lance-like spear weapon with her right arm, the gem on the corresponding gauntlet starts to glow yellow and is thrown with enhanced strength." Ness stated.

"So, she gets a strong arm while wearing that armor! That's cool!" Pit said with glee.

"I wonder if she could go try out for the Olympics." Sonic said, thoughtfully.

Wiz: Purgatory armor, which has a lot of spikes…

Taking on the appearance of a metallic dress, the armor is a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim. The shoulder guards are a light gray color with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck is a small necklace of black, diamond shaped jewels. A single horn works its way out from underneath her hair atop her head.

"Well, she does have a thing for having a sudden… "spike" fetish." Ness said, while blushing a little when saying it.

"It's a little dreadful when wearing that Purgatory Armor." Marth said, hesitantly.

"With that armor-type, it should belong to a warlock or a gladiator." Palutena said, pointing it out.

"It must because it looks definitely strong for an armor." Viridi added.

"That's because… it is." Pikachu said, strangely.

"The Purgatory Armor is known to be the one of her strongest armors, but it even slows down the user when wielding the Spiked Mace." Toon Link stated.

"But we haven't seen what this armor can do or what's its capabilities are so we're gonna guess it's super strong but lacks movement." Yoshi replied.

"It appears so." Lucario said, suspiciously.

Wiz: and, uh...Seduction armor?

"Wait what?" Viridi jerked back before she and the other saw this "armor".

From her appearance, she has a long light apron, tied behind her neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts' sides, paired with pink-colored panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "Come on Boy".

"Whoa!" Pikachu gasped, before covering Pichu's eyes with his tail, while blushing.

"Whoa!" The two Pits gasped while also blushing.

"Whoa!" Sonic, Ike, Shulk, Link, and Red said, simultaneously.

"Whoa!" All of the male fighters said in unison when seeing this armor.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Lucina grumble, then facepalmed in disbelief.

"Okay, who's bright idea was this to wear such a disgraceful armor?!" Viridi exclaimed in anger.

"I'm guessing it was either Erza, or some pervert that gave her that armor." Palutena grunted in disgust.

"Either one is fine." Jigglypuff growled in anger, while puffing up.

"Yeah." Phosphora said, grunting in anger with the hint of jealousy.

Wiz: ...I'm not really sure what purpose this serves…

 **Boomstick: Probably to make enemies terribly aroused, ever tried to fight with an erection, Wiz? (chuckling) Believe me, it's not easy.**

' _Believe us, it's not that easy.'_ Sonic, Ike, Lucario, Roy, Shulk, Cloud and Red said in their minds at the same time while blushing slightly.

"Ugh, TMI!" Pit grunted.

"Well, I guess we found the source of that armor." Pikachu said, blushing a little.

"Yep, sure did." Kirby answered, also blushing a bit.

Wiz: Right...well, Erza claims her most powerful armor is the Armadura Fairy armor, which is very...pink.

Now everyone looks at this very last armor. This dual toned armor is composed of a simple pink breastplate joined to the collar, which sports a heart centered between two wing-shaped epaulettes. The pauldrons are structured by two pink plates, faintly shaped like wings, consecutively surmounted by one another and pointed downwards. They are adorned by intricate ornamental wings on each pauldron. The gauntlets completely envelop her arms and feature prominent feather-shaped decorations pointing backwards in correspondence to her wrists. The waistguard is made up of plates attached to the breastplate, surrounded by a thin belt around Erza's waist, and has a short, pinkish white skirt underneath covering her upper thighs. Her greaves reach up to the center of her bare thighs and possess feather-like ornaments protruding from the upper edges of her greaves and the lower edges of her knee guards, which have similar motifs carved on them, and each sport a pair of small wings, one attached to the knee guard and one in correspondence to Erza's ankles. The armor is complemented by a large tiara adorning Erza's head, with feather-shaped protrusions jutting out horizontally, and a large purplish white cape. In this outfit, Erza's hair is styled into a pair of braids that flow down from the back of her head.

"*Whistle* Man, that's a lot of pink for that armor." Sonic whistled.

"Yeah, and it maybe Erza's powerful armor set, but it does have some details in this armor that requires magic." Ness explained.

"Like the Black Wing Armor, it increases Erza's offensive capabilities and attack stats." Kirby stated.

"Not to mention, it allows her to utilize wild torrents of energy, which is reminiscent of green lightning." Toon Link added.

"Huh. What do you know? For a pink armor it looks cool." Pit commented.

"Yeah, if you're a girl." Dark Pit replied.

"What was that?" Viridi said, turning her head and narrowing her eyes at her general.

"Nothing!" He quickly said.

 **Boomstick: These are fancy and all, but sometimes, she doesn't even bother suiting up,**

 **(*Cues: Scarlet Warrioress - Fairy Tail*)**

 **Boomstick: if her back's against the wall, Erza equips her Clear Heart clothing, this enhances her speed and attack over defense, and channels all her magical energy into her katanas, for a decisive blow.**

Looking at the screen again, they saw Erza's new outfit. This outfit is primarily red with some gold, black and white. The outfit consists of a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings. Erza's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband.

Most of the guys blushed when she's wearing that, along with her breast with white sarashi round the upper chest.

"Hm… You know, seeing that Clear Heart Clothing reminds of the female warriors from the Hoshido clan wearing them." Corrin said, remembering something back home.

"Oh yeah, she has her failsafe outfit." Kirby said, looking at the Clear Heart Clothing.

"Erza uses this Clear Heart Clothing if all of her armor set failed on her." Ness explains. "She can fight her opponents with her twin katanas, but while wearing it she has less defensive properties. Meaning that she prefer offensive offensive, than defense."

"Although, it does help Erza unleash her magical powers within one of her swords." Pikachu pointed out.

"That's true." Yoshi replied.

"That might be a problem." Lucario muttered.

"Mh-hm." Greninja nodded in that agreement.

Wiz: She can charge magic through her swords to perform all sorts of magical attacks, even mixing and matching weapons and armors to better her chances in a fight.

 **Boomstick: She's also just really good at sword-fighting. Actually, she's really good with a lot of weapons, including hand-to-hand.**

"Yeah, we pretty much know that already." Junior commented.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Pierced a giant floating cube**

 **Survived a Jupiter Cannon shot**

 **Can deflect bullets**

 **Fought 100 monsters at once**

 **Sliced through an airship**

 **Sliced through Hades' magical chains**

 **Obliterated a whole island**

 **Youngest guild member to pass the S-Class Mage Promotion Test**

* * *

Wiz: All of this makes Erza an excellent addition to the Fairy Tail guild **(Robin: Good for her.)** , she quickly became one of its highest ranking mages, and was the youngest member to ever pass the S-Class Mage Promotion Test, an incredibly difficult gauntlet only the strongest and wisest of warriors can even attempt.

"Wow, no way!" Pit said in shock.

"She's THAT good?!" Ivysaur said in shock also.

"Yup, Erza is one of the top rank mages of Fairy Tail!" Toon Link said, being impressed.

"Well, next to Natsu and Gray of course." Kirby added.

"Who?" Shulk asked.

"We'll tell you guys about them later." He replied.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of achievements, she's pretty friggin' strong. Don't believe me? Well, here she is, lancing a hole through a giant, floating cube.**

Everyone looked and saw that there is a giant cube floating up in the air and Erza thrusted the bottom of it with her lance while in her Giant Armor.

"Whoa, now that's a big cube!" Shulk said in surprise.

"Yup," Ness said, then explains. "You see, this cube is actually a floating island housing for Demons and Mages of Tartaros, one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds in the Fairy Tail world. It's so big, inside of it is like a maze."

"Which was totally crazy." Pikachu chirped in.

"How crazy was it?" Pit asked.

"Let's just say, it wasn't too pretty." Toon Link answered.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Volume Of Cube:**

 **100,251,078.71 Miles Cubed**

 **11,988,834.49 KM Cubed**

 **At least 16 Kilotons of force**

* * *

Wiz: This cube was about a hundred million cubic miles in volume, to punch through it, Erza's lance must have dealt about sixteen kilotons of force.

"Huh. Somehow, I'm actually impress." Viridi said, impressed by this.

"Indeed. It was amazing when seeing that." Palutena replied.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Speed of the Gun:**

 **540 MPH**

 **864 KM/H**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Erza's also fast enough to deflect bullets, point-blank, from a flintlock pistol, guns with a muzzle velocity of about 540 miles per hour, and that's without a speed boost from her armor.**

"Oh yeah, she can do that." Kirby said, forgot that she can deflect bullets.

"Hm. I wonder she's fast enough to deflect blasters and arrows." Pit said in wonder.

"So she can, if you're not at her range." Ness answered, sternly.

"Oh. Right." The Angel of Light said, while rubbing the back of his head.

Wiz: Right, many of her armor sets grant her stat boosts, increasing her speed, magic, defense, etc. She's survived plenty of destructive blasts, including one that blew up an island. Considering that island's size, that's an explosion equivalent to two kilotons of TNT.

"By the goddesses, she can survive anything that are big from that big explosion." Link gasped in shock.

"Yeah, due to her willpower and her 'never back down' attitude, Erza isn't the type to go down to give." Said Pikachu.

 **Boomstick: So, she's sexy, can survive island busting attacks, and has a shit-ton of weapons? She's basically perfect, just wish she used a gun or two.**

Wiz: Well, she may have a vast armory, but swapping them in and out requires magic, and she can run her supply down, if she's not careful.

"That could be bad." Shulk said, frowned.

"So, her requip magic has a limit to how much magic you use." Robin stated. "If you used too much of it, then you won't ability to use anymore magic at your disposal."

"Right, kinda like how you use your magic when using your sword and magic spell book." Pikachu responded.

"Or like how the Links uses their magic gauge when they need to fight off enemies that are powerful than him." Junior quipped.

"Yea-Hey!" The three Links exclaimed, which made most of the fighters to chuckle them.

 **Boomstick: So, it's just like a mana bar in those fantasy games you always play.**

Wiz: Exactly **(Pikachu: NERD!) (Ness: Shut up!)** , ahem, though, even when she's out of magic, she's still quite deadly in hand-to-hand, like when she fought her alternate self from another parallel universe.

"Huh?" was the Smashers response.

Wiz wasn't kidding. They literally saw a fight scene, where Erza Scarlet fights off her alternate twin (who Ness calls her Erza Knightwalker), except their clothes are torn and they barely shown any skin.

"Oh god!" Pikachu cried, as he covered Pichu's eyes with his tail again.

"Whoa, TMI!" Pit exclaimed.

"Well, that's something." Sonic said, smoothly.

"Japan really needs to work on their censorship." Viridi said in a monotone voice

"Mh-hmm." Palutena said, for once agreeing with her.

 **Boomstick: That universe has a lot less clothing, sign me up!**

Wiz: But when you're among the best in the guild, you get the job done, no matter the limits.

 _Erza: I will withstand any physical pain, to protect the ones that I love!_

WIth that done, everyone begins to share some thoughts on Erza. Apparently, due to her skills in magic, Erza is indeed one of the strongest mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Some like her skills, others like her armor sets and her weapons, and even some liked her being this strong. Kirby and his friends, who watch the anime 'Fairy Tail', there's no doubt that may or may not win this fight against Zoro. Or at least they think…

Now on the votes:

* * *

With that done, everyone begins to vote...

 **Kirby: Zoro**

 **Ness: Erza**

 **Mega Man: Erza**

 **Pikachu: Zoro**

 **Toon Link: Erza**

 **Young Link: Zoro**

 **Pichu: Zoro**

 **Jigglypuff: Erza**

 **Popo: Zoro**

 **Nana: Erza**

 **Villager: Erza**

 **Sonic: Erza**

 **Yoshi: Zoro**

 **Lucas: Erza**

 **Pit: Zoro**

 **Pac-man: Erza**

 **Bowser Jr.: Zoro**

 **Palutena: Erza**

 **Dark Pit: Erza**

 **Viridi: Erza**

 **Phosphora: Erza**

 **Red: Erza**

 **Squirtle: Zoro**

 **Ivysaur: Zoro**

 **Charizard: Erza**

 **Greninja: Zoro**

 **Mewtwo: Erza**

 **Lucario: Zoro**

 **Shulk: Zoro**

 **Link: Erza**

 **Marth: Zoro**

 **Cloud: Zoro**

 **Roy: Erza**

 **Ike: Erza**

 **Corrin: Erza**

 **Robin: Erza**

 **Lucina: Erza**

Now for the result:

 **Roronoa Zoro: 16**

 **Erza Scarlet: 20**

So the mage of Fairy Tail will win against the Pirate Hunter of the Strawhat Crew, huh? We'll see about that.

Now onto the battle…

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

In this scene we see both Erza and Zoro walking in the middle of a seaside village and accidentally bump into each other.

 _Zoro: Oh! Sorry lady. Could you point me in the way of the shipyard? I've been looking around for hours..._

Erza looks at a paper she was carrying around that contains a bounty for the pirate.

"Uh-oh." Kirby looked surprised by the Wanted Poster of Zoro that Erza was looking for.

"Looks like Erza was looking for him due to the poster." Corrin said in concern.

"Well, this could get ugly." Sonic grunted.

Recognizing Zoro from the picture on it, she drops the paper and summons her sword.

 _Erza: Aha! You're the one I'm looking for! Come peacefully and you won't be harmed._

 _Zoro: Sorry, I'm busy. Maybe later._

 **(*Cues: Erza Advent - Fairy Tail*)**

Erza points her sword closer to Zoro's face.

"I don't think she'll take no for an answer." Lucas said, nervously.

 _Erza: Then we'll have to do this the hard way..._

Zoro draws his sword and points it at the Fairy Tail Mage.

 _Zoro: I told you I'm busy!_

Time to see which sword fighter is the best.

 **FIGHT!**

Erza leaps in the air and swings downward toward Zoro, who blocks the overhead attack.

 _Zoro: Well I guess we're doing THIS now..._

"Apparently so." Lucario muttered.

Zoro counters more of Erza's blows and pushes her back. He tries some of his own slashes that Erza dodges. He then takes out his other two swords and leaps high in the air for a Santoryu attack. Erza manages to step back in time to avoid Zoro's attack, which destroys the house right next to them. Erza then requips into her Black Wing armor, surprising her opponent.

 _Zoro: Woah! What?_

"Alright! Going for the Black Wing Armor!" Dark Pit jeered.

"I wonder how Zoro will counter this." Young Link said in concern.

 _Erza: You're coming with me!_

Erza flies downwards and grabs Zoro before kicking him to a nearby rooftop.

"Ooooh, that's gonna hurt." Kirby winced.

But that didn't stop him as Zoro quickly regains his footing.

"Or maybe not." Pikachu said, slightly.

 _Zoro: Neat trick..._

Erza then dives towards the roof to attack Roronoa, who avoids her continuous attacks by leaping to the other rooftops. Erza requips into her Flame Empress armor and causes a large flaming explosion that Zoro dodges by leaping off the rooftop.

"Alright! Go for it Zoro!" Kirby cheered.

"Yes! Keep it up Roronoa!" Marth also cheered.

Zoro then gets up to continue the battle but is quickly distracted by a flame on his clothes causing him to panic and roll on the ground to put it out while Erza watches and chuckles. This also made half of the fighters chuckling at this action.

 _Zoro: Try laughing at this!_

He throws compressed air projectiles at her, knocking her away. Zoro charges, but she blocks with her Adamantine armor, she then discards it, before they clash. Erza leaps onto a rooftop and switches to her Giant armor, she throws the lance, but Zoro knocks it into the air with his swords, and then strikes it back at her. She swaps to her Armadura Fairy armor and slices the lance in half.

"Three armors for the price of one! That's a neat combo!" Ike said with glee.

"Yeah, except she also needs to be more careful with her magic when doing some much requips, using too much will get her in trouble." Ness stated.

"Oh hehehe. Good point." Replied the merencey.

 _Erza: You are strong, pirate, but this is TRUE strength!_

She rockets toward him, glowing with green energy, he leaps and hurls an air blast, the two collide, leveling that part of town.

"Yikes, that's not good." Sonic said, surprised by the explosion.

"Oh, I hope Zoro is alright." Kirby said in worry.

As the smoke from the explosion clears, they see Zoro lies in a crater, bloodied a bit and unmoving, and as for Erza, well her armor falls off, which also result of her revealing the Clear Heart clothing under it.

"Oh no! Zoro!" Kirby cried.

"Is he dead?" Pichu said in worry.

"I sure hope not." Junior grunted.

 _Erza: (Sighs) Fool, nothing is worse than the loss of life._

 **(*Cues: One Piece Soundtrack - The Very Very Very Strongest! - Sai, sai, Saikyou!*)**

However, something unexpected happen, as the "Pirate Hunter" Zoro and stands up and groans while blood were dripping within his body.

 _Zoro: Don't start crying, woman._

 _Erza: What?!_

"YAY! HE'S ALIVE!" Kirby cheered, loudly.

"Alright, now the battle cane get serious!" Pit said, proudly.

"At least, I hope it will." Marth muttered.

Zoro readies his swords.

 _Zoro: So much for all that "true strength" bullshit, huh?_

 _Erza: No, I can do this!_

She changes to the Heaven's Wheel armor, she flies up into the air and summons several swords around her, she aims them all at Zoro.

 _Erza: I will claim this bounty for my guild, for my strength, for my friends!_

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

The swords fly down, Zoro spins and knocks them away, he sees more coming towards him.

 _Zoro: Bring it on!_

He does his nine sword style illusion and knocks the swords away, he leaps up and hops toward her, using the swords as stepping stones.

 _Zoro: You're not the only one who fights for their friends!_

Erza swaps to the Clear Heart clothing and lands on one of the swords, they leap toward each other and clash.

 **(*Cues: Zoro Nokonotsu no Yaiba ~ Kyokugei ni Tsukiau Hima wa nai - One Piece*)**

Erza is sliced completely in half down the middle, along with part of a mountain in the background.

"Holy Shit!" Some of them cried in shock by this scene.

"Well, that was bound to happen." Yoshi shrugged.

"Yeah, kinda saw that one coming." Pikachu said, simply.

The two halves of her body land messily on the ground and blood spurts out, Zoro lands and sighs as he walks away.

 _Zoro: Now, where the hell is that shipyard?_

 **K.O.!**

Zoro arrives in a different location next to characters from Metal Slug, confused about his surroundings, while remainder of Erza's swords fall around her corpse.

* * *

Everyone were in shock and stunned by this brutal ending, but shook it off as the fighters who have voted Zoro cheered and holler for his victory, while the others who voted for Erza clapped for her despite her lost.

 **(*Cues: One Piece Soundtrack - We Are! Instrumental*)**

 **Boomstick: Jesus! Talk about a killing blow!**

"No kidding, although it is pretty good battle." Ike said, slowly.

Wiz: In the past, Erza could react to projectiles flying over five hundred miles per hour, but Zoro can move faster than the eye can see.

"...How?" Sonic said, looking a little annoyed.

Wiz: U.S. Air Force tests have shown that a well trained human eye can consistently spot and recognize an image in one 220th of a second, so in this case, Zoro would've had to move from point A to point B, which is about 57 feet, in 4.5 milliseconds, that's close to 9,000 miles per hour.

"So, basically he just moves from one place to another at a extreme level of speed." Robin said, pointing it out.

"That's one way of putting it." Ness replied.

"Tch. Whatever. I still think I can do it." Sonic grunted.

"Yeah, right." Pikachu snorted.

 **Boomstick: That's more than five times faster than a bullet, Erza didn't really rely on speed anyway, and there's no evidence any of her armor magic could've helped close that wide of a gap.**

"Nope. Not exactly." Ness said, while shaking her head 'no'.

Wiz: Speaking of her armor, Erza did have more options in defense and weaponry, unfortunately for her, she was simply outclassed in damage dealt.

 **Boomstick: Erza could withstand hits of about two kilotons, like the blast which destroyed that island, but Zoro has dished out much stronger blows than that.**

"Oh yeah, there's that." Mega Man said, sheepishly.

Wiz: Slicing Pica in half, for example, was equivalent to 11.5 megatons, that's about 6,000 times bigger than anything Erza's survived, and while Erza's artificial eye may have seen through Zoro's nine sword style illusion, it couldn't prevent him from actually attacking her.

"Wait? Her artificial eye?" Lucina said, hearing him mention it.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention, after she lost an eye and escape the island tower, the Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov, brought Erza to see Porlyusica, an old friend of his, gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost." Kirby stated.

"Which for some reason, has the power to withstand and see through illusions." Pikachu added.

"Although, for some odd reason, she can't seem to cry when having an fake eye." Toon Link said, oddly.

"Obviously, due to the tragedy that happen, she can't seem to cry when she fought with everything she had with her chances of freedom." Cloud stated, darkly. "I know, I've been on that road."

"Yeah, so have I." Mewtwo agrees, for some odd reason.

 **Boomstick: She also has that habit of stripping down to Clear Heart clothing in a bind. Yeah, it gave her more sword power, but at the cost of less defense.**

"Told ya." Ness quickly replied.

 **Boomstick: This sounded like a good idea on paper, but close-range combat was Zoro's bread and butter.**

Wiz: Erza was mostly self-taught, and while proficient with a blade, Zoro has trained with swords all his life, even with the greatest swordsman in the world, an up-close duel was exactly what he was looking for.

"Guess that's true." Link muttered.

 **Boomstick: Guess she won't be getting a 'Fairy Tail' ending.**

Kirby, Pikachu and Pit chuckled that pun, while the others just groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Roronoa Zoro.

Everyone started clapping for amusement from watching that fight. It was good fight, especially for Kirby and his pals, as they watched two sets of different anime shows. Even though Erza lost, Zoro did his best to win, and continues on fighting in order to become stronger and win fights to improve his fighting, but then again, it was a good fight for say the least.

Soon, the preview of the next episode has appeared.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Everyone watches as the scene turns black, then change when a message came to the screen.

 _ **NOBODY CAN BREAK DEATH BATTLE…**_

They watched it tensely as the music plays it and then they see what's gonna happen.

 _ **EXCEPT FOR ONE MAN…**_

They watch it closely until suddenly…

?: CHIMICHANGAS!

... _He_ show up.

This got everyone shock and their eyes were wide as saucers.

"Oh no, not him." Ness said, quivering. "Anyone but him!"

"Oh crap, he's back!" Pikachu said, surprised.

"Not this lunatic again!" Viridi exclaimed in anger.

"Deadpool's back!" Kirby yelled in shock.

"Ugh, great. This guy." Pit groaned.

With that, the music started with a crazy and yet loud be-bop beat as Deadpool appears on screen with his thumbs up as the name " **DEADPOOL** " appear beside him.

Everybody was just as shocked and silent as anyone else, then they exchanged glances for a moment.

"Well, holy shit," Sonic said, breaking the silent.

* * *

 **And done. Five done, one to good. And it's... *sigh* a fight between famous Fourth Wall Breakers, one of them being the Returned Combatant of... Deadpool. Well, this can't be good for the internet, or DEATH BATTLE.**

 **But anyway, h** **ope you like the episode! Like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to you know! And I'll check on you guys later, so... See ya! Ciao!**


	73. Episode 71 - Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie

**Hey guys! Superstar here! And uh, sorry for that very late update. I was super busy a lot of stuff that's going on in my life.**

 **?: Yeah, a very sucky kind at best.**

 **What the-!**

 **?: Yo! What's up readers! Still reading Christ's stupid stories and waiting for him to finish them to get updated? Well, don't just wait around and buy up his crap!**

 **Deadpool! What the hell are you doing here?!**

 **DP: Well, I like to come and go from time to time until I stumble upon you're little house and saw you type this story shit again! I mean, shit, I don't get my chances at that DC wannabe, but here I am, getting myself in this episode. I mean, what the fuck.**

 **Okay, I'll admit you're a little "missed out" at the moment, but what the hell are actually you doing here?**

 **DP: *Sigh* Fine. First off, when you started typing your little story, I was suppose to be the guess star in this very last episode of Kirby and his Smasher Friends watch DEATH BATTLE, remember?**

 **Oh right, I forgot. Guess one of the reviewers was very serious about that.**

 **DP: Yeah, and secondly, I was suppose to give the nine viewers who watched this show a message after it ended.**

 **Message? What message?**

 **Sorry, but that's for me to know and you to find it.**

 **Okay. So, anyway, sorry for the long wait, had to do some last minute changes and had to get it fast before the deadline. So, here it is, the last of the Big Six Death Battle.**

 **DP: Yeah, I still have no idea why you call it that, and it's just six episode of everyone's favorite episodes but come on!**

 **...As I was saying, here's the** **last of the Big Six Death Battle: Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie.**

 **Also, on a side note, please don't flame and/or criticize me. For that being said, someone from the comments about the two said characters jumping in and interacting with 7 other Death Battle stories, but I decided to go against that, so instead, in the very end of the chapter, I'll just have them react to the end of the battle, positively and negatively (but mostly negatively), and this could effective as indefinite spoiler when you guys aren't half way done to the end yet. So, forgive me for doing this without your guys' permissions. Okay. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Deadpool belongs to Marvel Comics and Disney. (DP:** And Fox. Don't forget they did own the rights to make my movies along with the X-Men. Although, they probably did the same thing when I'm about to do the sequel of my next "Deadpool". I don't know man, it's complicated. **)**

Riiight. So anyway...

 **Pinkie Pie** **(DP:** Who is also my new friend, and also the one whose suppose to be here, but she has to do a last minute work routine by home, so she'll have to arrive later. **) ...belongs to Hasbro.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

 **(DP:** All righty then! Let's get the show on the road! **)**

* * *

 **Episode 71 - Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie**

"Why, just why?"

"Of all people, why did they bring him back?"

"For the annoyance and fourth-wall breaking ness I bet."

"Ugh, why?"

Back inside the theater room, we find the Smashers grunting and groaning after seeing Deadpool returning to Death Battle. This left some of them to think in a dreadful manner, while others were in a state of bitterness and disgust.

"Well, seeing how this how this is the last episode of third season of Death Battle, I guess we have no other choice." Mewtwo said, darkly.

"Yeah, even with Deadpool in it, I'm sure we'll get to see who he fighting against." Kirby said, pointing it out.

"I guess you're right." Ness grunted.

"And beside, this battle won't be so bad right? Who knows. It could be another merency, or assassin, or probably another Fourth-Wall Breaker." He continues, sheepishly. This left most of the Smashers to groan again.

But before Kirby could start it, a new voice came in as it spoke, "Hey, mind if we join in?"

Kirby, along with the others, looked and saw only Zelda, along with Luigi, Peach, Mario, Rosalina and Luma coming in.

"Oh hey guys." Kirby said, seeing them again.

"What's up? Boredom again, or wanted to see what the commotion was in the Theater room?" Pikachu asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, one or the other." Mario answered.

"And I see you brought Rosalina to join us." Sonic said, looking at her.

"Yes, well during her time at the Comet Observatory, she seems to be missing out a bit much when staying their and watching over the Lumas so we brought her here and offered to watch Death Battle with us." Peach explained, happily.

"I thought coming here to watch these battles might interest me a little." Rosalina said, simply.

"Well, you're in luck, because it's last episode of the third season of Death Battle." Junior said, smirking at them.

"Aw, already? That's too bad." Peach said, playfully being sad.

"But hey, since you guys are here, we wanted to show this episode that'll surprise the both of you." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Oh really? What is it?" Mario asked.

"You'll see." Kirby replied, returning to the others.

The characters from the Mario Team and Zelda, with the exception of Yoshi and Bowser Jr., looked at each other, then shrugged, and then joined the others.

But before Kirby could do anything, another familiar voice called out behind them.

"You got room for more." Everyone looked and saw Snake, Samus (Zero Suit Form), R.O.B, Mr. Game & Watch, Duck Hunt, and Little Mac coming in the room.

"Oh hey guys!" Kirby said, smiling to them coming in. "Are you joining in to watch Death Battle too?"

"Well, and Samus insisted on going in and brought some of us to the Theater Room." Snake said, smoothly.

"I thought it'll be rude not to see this next episode, so by instinct, I brought this guys here to see what's going on." Samus stated.

"Well, since you guys made it, we're about to watch the last episode of this show for the third season." Pikachu snorted.

"The last episode of the third season, huh? Well, we did made it time." Little Mac said, as he and the others join into the group.

"Man, I wish my dad was here to see this." Junior grunted.

"Did someone call my name?" A familiar voice said, behind them.

They begin to turn their heads to the owner of that voice.

As they turned their heads, they saw the one and only Koopa King, Bowser, approaching the theater.

"Whoa, Bowser!" Pit said, surprised to see Bowser coming in.

"Hey dad!" Bowser Jr. said, happily to see his own father.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Bowser grunted, happily to see his son.

"So what are you doing here exactly, shell-brain?" Sonic said, narrowing his eyes on him.

Bowser frowned at him. "Well, I was about to see my son and see how he's doing, but after that question you just, I don't know I should reply that to you, Blue Boy." He grunted.

"Sorry..." Sonic said, slowly while rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I was just finish mining my troops, until I noticed some of you guys are still watching Death Battle." Bowser said, stating the explanation. "So we decide to come by and join you guys."

This left some of the Smashers blink in confusion. "'We'?"

And right on cue, a few chuckles were made behind Bowser's back as 7 other little koopas appeared from him suddenly, revealing themselves to the Smashers.

"Iggy! Roy! Larry! Wendy! Morton! Lemmy! Ludwig!" Junior said, surprised to see his "koopa siblings" in the room.

"The Koopalings! What are you guys doing here?!" Pikachu said in a shock tone.

"Bowser brought us!" Iggy called out.

"Yeah, he said he wants all of us to go to the Theater Room to see you." Lemmy chimed in.

"And seeing that you're still watching Death Battle!" Larry added.

"Well yeah, since you guys haven't been around with me and the others, I guess that's some response." Junior muttered.

"Oh, so this is where you wander off to." Everyone then looks over the entrance, and soon enough Ganondorf has appeared.

"Oh, Ganondorf! You're here!" Kirby said, shock to see the Demon King in the theater room.

"W-Wh-What are you doing here?" Young Link said, also shock to see him.

"Well, I was about to tell Bowser and the others about our 8-Player match, but seeing how the rest of you are still the theater room, I'm assuming you guys are still watching Death Battle." Ganondorf said.

"Well, yeah I mean. It's not like you'll be joining in or anything." Toon Link said, nervously.

"Actually, I was about to suggest that. I mean, it's much more better than having practice battles." He guffed.

"That's true." Bowser growled.

"Okay, now that's done," Pikachu said, as he turns to Kirby, "Kirby, would you mind-"

"Wait!" Another new voice called out as they halted.

Everyone looked and saw exactly a few new faces coming in the Theater room; some include, Olimar, Alph, the Kongs (Donkey and Diddy), the Wii Fit Trainers (Adam and Eva), Fox, Falco, Wolf, Sheik, King Dedede, Wario, and surprisingly Waluigi coming in. Everyone took a surprise turn-a-event when more of the Smashers came in, running into the Theater Room.

"Okay, we're here!" Diddy called out.

"Uh…" Pikachu was about to ask, but interrupt when Wolf responded, "We were bored and wanted to something, and then we came to join you guys in watching Death Battle."

"Oh." he replied.

"Am I late to join to you guys as well?" A familiar voice behind them.

Kirby and the others looked and found only Meta Knight joining in too. "Meta Knight!" Kirby said, greeting him with glee.

"You're joining in too?!" Sonic said in surprise.

"Yes, since everyone's wants to join in and watch the last episode, I have decided to come here and see how it'll go for the third season finale." MK answered.

"Huh? But how did you-?"

"I had a hunch about it, and I overheard you guys over by the door." Meta Knight said, answering the question Kirby is about to say.

"Oh." He replied.

"Okay, so is that everybody that'll be joining us?" Ness said, looking around to see if there's anyone else joining in.

"Not everybody, little one." Another familiar voice came into the room.

Everyone heard the voice, and tried to find it, but no luck. Then a sudden small, purple light appeared behind Kirby as he turned around. He jumped upon seeing who it was. It was...

"M-Miss B-Bayonetta!" Kirby exclaimed, alarmed upon seeing the Umbra Witch. Everyone turned and spotted her by the back.

"Huh? Oh, Bayo! We didn't expect to see you again." Sonic said, surprised to see her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the witch of darkness," Viridi said, looking at him with less content. "popping in and out of that invisible world and killing angels again, I assume?"

"Now, now I won't say something like that." Bayonetta said. "Because, of course," She said as she makes a catwalk to the others, and then she suddenly approaches Kirby. "I sensed that this little one here would be pretty excited over this new and last episode of Death Battle." and started rubbing his head. This makes Kirby blushed scarlet red, in which made Jigglypuff fumed.

"So Bayonetta, what are you doing here?" Asked Ness.

"Well, if boredom is such an issue for everyone, then I should be as well." Bayonetta said, being considered.

"So, you'll be joining us again?" Sonic said, smirking. "That's a shock."

"Oh, and this coming from the speeding little hedgehog who like to dash around the world in various places and fight robots." The Umbra Watch spoke in a teasing manner.

"Hehehe. Hey, you know me, always the speeding type for running from place to place." Sonic said, chuckling.

"Oh brother..." Pikachu grumbled. Then replied, angrily. "Can't we please get on with it please?"

And with that, everyone went to their respective seats and Kirby place in the next disc and hit the 'play' button.

 **Boomstick: Before we get into the episode, I want to let you know that all of our games are on sale for the holidays. That's AVGN I & II, Disorder even the all-new Super Rad Raygun. There's discounts on all available platforms, some up to 80% off. So click the link in the description to pick up some games and save some cash while supporting us.**

Everyone took note of that as they all wanted to make sure that they get new gifts and games for this year's Christmas. So, with that done, everyone stayed seated as they saw the ScrewAttack logo, then switches to the Death Battle logo in the screen where metal chains were swung from the roof with the metal spikes in the background.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Fiction has a very fragile set of rules. Authors should be wary, as one small crack can be enough to smash the boundary and send their stories careening out of control.

"In other words, Fourth-Walls will be shattered when it comes to fictional characters." Said the Goddess of Light.

"Especially when it comes to TV shows, Video Games, Comics and all that media stuff." Added the PSI Hat user.

"That's true." TL nodded to that agreement.

 **Boomstick: Are we really doing this?**

Wiz: We're really doing this.

Before they say anything, the Smashers looked at the screen and see two new combatants: one's a red and black ninja-like Marvel fighter and the other is a… a pink pony?

"Wait, is that-?" Falcon and Kirby said at the same time when seeing those two characters.

 **Boomstick: Well, here's Deadpool, Marvel's Merc with a Mouth.**

"...What?!" Almost half of the fighters spoke in awestruck.

"...What the hell?!" Snake said, surprised.

"Oh no, not this guy again!" Samus growled in frustration.

"I know, right? That's how we would responded." Sonic said to them.

"Great. They brought that guy back in Death Battle." Bowser grunted. "This is gonna suck."

Wiz: And Pinkie Pie, Equestria's peppy party pony.

Everyone were left stunned when they saw the next combatant.

"Say what?" Was Pit's sudden response.

"You have got to be kidding, they brought another pony from the My Little Pony series and got it to fight this lunatic!?" Ness said in shock.

"Really?! Sweet!" Kirby said, sweetly, but quickly jolted when Ness, along with the others, glancing at him. "Uh, I mean, oh no, another pony from My Little Pony. Aw darn it."

"Nice save." Popo muttered, while looking at him grimly.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

For the first combatant, it's the same old red and black merc with the swords and guns that is the master of breaking the Fourth Wall…

 **Deadpool**

 **(DP:** Alright! Let's get the show on the road! **)**

 **(Me: Shut up Wade!)**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Loneliness. Depression. Cancer. When you think of the Merc with a Mouth, these are unlikely to be the first things you associate with the assassin called Deadpool. Yet, before the red and black suit, these were the ingredients in the life of Wade Wilson.

"Yeah, we already know about his origin story when we watch him fought Deathstroke in the last episode." Pikachu said, looking unimpressed.

"Though, I'm getting the strangest feeling that they're gonna bring in new stuff for Deadpool when we get to the analysis of his background story, weapons, powers and new feats." Mega Man said in worry.

"I'm more worried that he'll just pop up and change everything up from the script." Pit said, feeling a little dreaded now.

"I hope not." Viridi replied, while growling slowly.

 **Boomstick: Blah blah blah, we've been over this before. How about we just skip to the best parts?**

And right on cue, Deadpool popped up in view once again.

 **Deadpool:** Hold up hold up hold up! You just can't skip my amazing origin story like that! I have a movie now, so we have all this crispy new footage to use, (for educational purposes of course).

"Ack! He's back!" Kirby yelped with his eyes widen.

"Oh hell no!" Ness and Viridi cried in shock.

"Ah geez!" Sonic and Pikachu grunted.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Wiz, he's back! Where's my shotgun?**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson**

 **AKA The Merc with a Mouth**

 **Height: 6'2"/1.88 m**

 **Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg**

 **Employed in U.S. Army by age 18**

 **Favorite Food: Chimichangas**

 **Has seen every Jackie Chan film and ever Hi-Karate commercial**

* * *

Wiz: Just ignore him. In short, Wilson was a mercenary who developed cancer.

"That part we know." Palutena quickly said.

 **Deadpool:** I had 34 tumors. They were literally everywhere.

"Eeeew!" Kirby, Pichu, Lucas, Yoshi, Junior and the Koopalings gagged.

"That is so disturbing." Snake grunted.

"Oh yeah." Ike agrees.

 **Boomstick: So, the guys who messed with Wolverine picked him up, injected him with weird healing fluids, and turned him into a rotten testicle.**

From the screen, the Smashers watched as they saw a scene from what seems to be a movie and sees Wade getting injected with the same essence they had for Wolverine's powers and turned his perfect face into a disfigured one, which made him looking like a giant walking tumor, which can talk… a lot.

"Ugh, gross!" Diddy Kong gagged.

"Eew!" Lucina said, looking disgusted.

"I know he's a mercenary and everything, but I'm starting to feel sorry for the poor dear…" Bayonetta said, showing a little bit of sympathy for him.

"Yeah, for once, I agree." Zelda slowly agrees with her.

And that's when the Merc with the Mouth pops up again as if he has already listened to them.

 _Deadpool: Oh you two can feel sorry for me all you want, ladies… *Growls*_

Deadpool then disappears as everyone was shocked when that happened.

"Uh, did he just…?" Pikachu stammered.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Ness quickly injected.

"Yeah, a coincidence." Pit said, feeling a uneasy right now.

 **Boomstick: Hey, that would've been a much better superhero name for you.**

"Yeah, they should call you the walking, talking testicle that never shuts up!" Pikachu proclaimed as he started to laugh.

 **Deadpool:** Whatever you say, Captain Bucktooth.

"Ha!" Pikachu laughed, even though it's a burn for Boomstick.

Deadpool then popped out of the screen again.

 _Deadpool: Same goes for you too Electro Rat!_

"Huh?! Hey!?" Pikachu exclaimed, angrily from that insult. This made some of the Smashers laugh at him, before realizes what they're was doing, then moved on.

 **(DP:** You're blowing it dude! **)**

 **(Me: Shut up, I'm doing the best I can!)**

 **(DP:** Yeah, well, you're sucking at it. I mean, it's bad enough that you're making this shit a complete mess, now you're just embarrassing yourself. **)**

 **(Me: Fuck off!)**

 **(DP:** Just saying! **)**

 **Deadpool:** You know as well as I do that I'm kind of a big deal, and I've always lived that lit, fresh, mercenary life. (Australian accent) And I even partner up with famous little Wolvie on occasion, (back to his normal voice) like when I worked with the... X-Force.

"Gee, tell us something that we don't know." Kirby, Lucas, Ness and Pikachu said, simultaneously since they're comic back fans.

 **Boomstick: Where's your mute button?**

 **Deadpool:** I probably left it in the Savage land after my dinosaur rodeo.

 **Boomstick (and half of the Smashers): The Wh-What?**

"The Savage land, a tropical prehistoric land surrounded by volcanoes deep in the heart of Antarctica." Ness stated. "It's a hidden and fictional world that nobody knows its may or may not exist."

"But why is it prehistoric though?" Pit asked.

"Well, they do have dinosaurs." Kirby answered, simply.

"Really? That's awesome!" Larry said with glee.

 **Deadpool:** Oh yeah, check it out. I took a selfie, #Nofilter.

Everyone looked surprised and shocked when they saw Deadpool riding a Dinosaur which was suddenly stabbed by his sword.

 **Boomstick: Huh, would you look at that.**

"My goodness. How fascinating." Bayonetta said, amused by this image.

"Did that actually happen?" Corrin said, awestruck by this comic image.

"Seems like it." Snake said in a surprise tone.

"Wow, now I seriously want to ride a dinosaur!" Pit said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, if you're in the Savage Land." Pikachu muttered.

* * *

 **POWERS AND ABILITIES**

 **Healing Factor**

 **\- Rapidly heals wounds and regrows limbs**

 **Increased strength and speed**

 **Enhanced reflexes**

 **Master-class martial artist**

 **Lethal with virtually any weapon**

 _ **\- FOURTH WALL BREAKAGE, BABY! - DEADPOOL**_ **(This made everyone chuckle at this, while others rolling their eyes.)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Daily Bugle*)**

Wiz: Speaking of Wolverine, Deadpool gained a healing factor from those experiments, which easily trumps anything the X-Man can do. He's strong enough to redirect a rogue helicopter, fights faster than a normal man can react, and is an expert marksman with virtually any weapon he touches.

"So basically, he's walking, talking, weapon wielding arsenal of pain." Samus commented.

"That's pointing it mildly." Captain Falcon replied.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Dual pistols**

 **Dual swords**

 **Grenades**

 **Bolas**

 **Sais**

 **Magic Satchel**

* * *

 **Deadpool:** To all my adoring fans out there, you know what I'm all about. Swords! I got 'em. They're made of this nano-ceramic fiber, sharp enough to cut through Spidey's webs, and right through his franchise! *laughs*

"Wait what?" Was Toon Link's response through his confusion.

"He really did that to Spidey?" Pac-man said in a questionable tone.

"Yeah, but that was from the Amazing Spider-Man series." Kirby said, stating the obvious.

"Riiight. Of course." Ness said, while rolling his eyes.

 **Deadpool:** Grenades, shurikens, bolas and sais; all that good Naruto stuff. I got 'em on deck, baby. Personal fave though, bullets. I spread 'em like Santa spreads Christmas joy.

"Yeah, well, that's real awarding." Ness said, sarcastically.

 **Boomstick: Are those Heckler and Koch Mark 23 pistols?**

 **Deadpool:** Yeah, but they can be whatever you want them to be, baby. (blows a kiss)

 **Boomstick: Oh right, you got the magic bag with the elephant.**

 **Deadpool:** Wait, what're you talking about? What elephant?

"Of course." Pikachu groaned in annoyance.

"Oh come on. Don't you remember? You did the elephant thing with the Magic Satchel." Kirby complained.

Deadpool then popped out of the screen again.

 _Deadpool: Oh! You mean this! *Reaches out from the pit of the satchel, and pulled out a large elephant, which makes a noise, like pulling out a rabbit out of the top hat*_

"Yeah, just like that!" Kirby said, then realized what he has done. "Aw, crap!"

 **(DB:** Ha! You have to admit, that was pretty funny! **)**

 **(Me: …)**

Wiz: After gaining his enhanced abilities, Deadpool's life only got stranger. He's gone on time-traveling adventures with the mutant, Cable **(Ness: Who just so happens to be a super strong super mutant with a metal arm) (Kirby: Wasn't he Cyclous' and Phoenix's son from the future?) (Pikachu: Yep. Although, by his standards, I'm guess Cable's backstory is super terrifying.)** , joined the Agent X mercenary force, temporarily gained the Power Cosmic **(Pit: Wait what?!) (Pikachu: Yeah, he used the Silver Surfer's surfboard)** , and even got involved in a love triangle involving Death.

"Oh right, he got himself in serious relationship with Death." Bowser growled.

"I still can't believe that idiot actually banged the Grim Reaper! I mean, seriously!" Pit said in shock.

"How is even physical possible?!" Fox said in disbelief.

"Love works in mysterious ways." Bayonetta said, impulsively. "Especially when dealing with supernatural entities."

"Yeah, but with the personification of death, it is rather surprising." Ganondorf said, bluntly.

 **Deadpool:** Oh, that whole debacle? Okay, so get this: *Begins a Slide Show* You know the Grim Reaper, specter of death and all that? Well, turns out she's this sexy hot skeleton babe, and she totally digs the Deadpool, but our Facebook status is still on "It's complicated" because I'd have to die to be with her, and then Thanos shows up to try and take her for himself! He cursed me with immortality so I could never see my boo again, but he later took the curse back because he really wanted to kill me, but he can't, because then I'd win and he knows it.

"Huh. What do you know?" Said a stun Dark Pit.

"When he put it that way, I guess Thanos really had a real time dealing with Deadpool." Yoshi said, feeling a little uneasy.

 **Boomstick: And I thought I had issues.**

 **Deadpool:** *Singing tone* Sucks to be a galactic lord! *Normal Tone* Pretty good for a Vancouver Canadian, right?

"Uh-huh." Some of them replied, uncertainty.

 **(*Cues: Deadpool Theme - Metal Remix*)**

Wiz: Deadpool may be effective as a wisecracking merc, but when he gets serious, he becomes nigh-unstoppable, as far as super-enhanced, cancer-ridden assassins go.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Regularly shrugs off wounds**

 **Infiltrated Latveria & defeated 12 Doombots**

 **Defeated 100 ninjas while on the phone**

 **Pulled a rogue midair helicopter**

 **Defeated Wolverine, Taskmaster, & the Hulk**

 **Biggest opening weekend for an R-rated film ever ($132.7 million!)**

* * *

Wiz: He's gone toe-to-toe against Captain America, infiltrated Doctor Doom's country of Latveria, and defeated a horde of 100 ninjas while talking on the phone.

"Yeah, we already heard that he took out an entire legion of ninja warriors while talking on the phone from his last battle with Slade." Ness said, looking unimpressed.

"Yeah, and I'm even surprise that he stood his ground with Captain Rogers." Mega Man said, impressed.

"Well, he is the one to ever outwit Taskmaster, a guy who can predict anybody's moves." Pikachu responded.

"And, of course, like he mentioned before, he has own movie." Toon Link said in a deadpanned tone.

"Hollywood really screwed the pooch on that one." Link muttered.

"How Deadpool made that movie and the budget for it, I'll never know." Viridi said, unpleased.

 **(DB:** Hey, I work hard to make this shit happen! I made a couple of budget cuts to make my movie real! And I have fans to prove it! **)**

 **(Me: *Deadpanned* What fans?)**

 **(DB:** I've got fans!... I don't need anything to prove to you Captain Dipshit! **)**

 **(Me: Riiiight! By the way, how's that sequel you've working on?)**

 **(DB:** Still a working progress. Almost in the theaters soon. **)**

 **(Me: Right…)**

 **Boomstick: Even if you could top that fighting skill, Deadpool's healing factor puts him on a whole 'nother level. It's let him dive head-first out of a moving plane, survive the friggin' Chrysler Building falling on top of him, stroll right out of nuclear explosions, and even regenerated from being turned into a puddle!**

"Oh right, because the idiot gets too cocky and overconfident when it comes to healing factor." Roy said, rudely.

"Then again, this is Deadpool we're talking." Palutena replied. "And like from the previous episode, he can survive anything, thanks to his healing factor."

"Except, his healing factor is his greatest downfall." Junior said, shrugged.

 **Boomstick: Though, that same healing factor is also part of Deadpool's biggest weakness.**

"Yeah, like I said." Replied the prince of Bowser.

 **Deadpool:** Hey, you dissing me, bub?

Wiz: No, Boomstick actually has a pretty good point. Years of immortality has let you get away with being sloppy in your approach, which allows a clever enough opponent to gain an upper hand, like this.

Before they begin to ask, the Samshers looked at the screen and saw a pencil showing up out of nowhere and begins to erase Deadpool.

"Hey, where did that pencil come from?" Kirby asked, seeing it on screen with a surprise expression.

"I don't know, but I bet this gonna be cool." Pikachu said, smirking darkly at this.

 **Deadpool:** Hey, w-what, hey, hey, what's that? What're you doing!? No, you monsters! I won't go the way of Amazing Spider-Man!

Wiz: Oh, quit whining, you'll be back.

 **Deadpool:** NOOO!

And with that, it erases him, and he's completely gone for good. This made everyone sigh in relief.

"...Bye Deadpool!" Kirby said, waving at him from the screen.

"And GOOD RIDDANCE!" Viridi, Pikachu, and Ness added with a shout, simultaneously.

 **Boomstick: Since when could you do that?**

Wiz: It's been two years since our last Deadpool episode. I've had plenty of prep time.

"Good for you." Ness said, nicely.

Despite him being a total idiot with annoying fourth wall breaking skill, Deadpool is yet again a dangerous and unpredictable combatant that could give the Smashers a run for their money. With his weapons, Magic Satchel and healing factor he can be the most deadliest guy in the universe. While most of them were annoyed and a few hated him as always, there are some that find him funny and kinda found someone to make a smile from.

 **(DB:** What the fuck is this?! This isn't what I originally attend to do! **)**

 **(Me: Actually, this is the best I could at the moment. You'll just have to get used to it.)**

 **(DB: WHAT?! NO WAY?! I simply cannot let you publish this! This will ruin the reputation and image of me Deadpool! You have got to change it!)**

 **(Me: Sorry, no can do!)**

 **(DB:** AW WHAT! Ah, you know what! What the hell am I talking you for! Fuck this! I'm outta here! **)**

 **(Me: Fine then. I didn't want you here anyway! I hope you get killed off in your next installment! Oh, and be sure not to hurt yourself by the trap door on your way there!)**

 **(DB:** Fine! Maybe I-Wait what! *Sees me holding remote-like device with a red button it, then push it, and revealed a trap door by the bottom of his feet, and falls in.* HOLY SHIT YOU GOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Disappears at the botton* **)**

 **(Me: Phew! Finally, he's gone! Sorry about that folk, I know this isn't what everyone wanted but I do intent to make this story a lot faster for you guys! So again… sorry about that!)**

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

In this next scene, we see a world filled with ponies of three types (Earth, Unicorn and Pegasus) which is dubbed to be Equestria.

 **(*Cues: An Old Mare's Tale - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic*)**

Wiz: The land of Equestria, a magical kingdom full of rolling plains, beautiful mountain ranges, and rainbows. A place where you just can't help but be happy... unless you happen to live on a rock farm.

"Huh?" was everyone's (except Kirby, Popo and Lucas) response when they saw the said Rock Farm.

 **(*Cues: Lon Lon Ranch - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*)**

 **Boomstick: The hell's a rock farm? Like, a quarry?**

Wiz: No no no. They literally farm rocks.

"...Really?" Ness said, looking at it in a stun expression.

"So, what? Rock farming is like their favorite past time?" Pit said in confusion.

"From the way I see it, I say, yes." Meta Knight answered.

"Those poor ponies…" Viridi said, being a little melancholy.

Wiz: For these ponies, rocks were their life. They harvested rocks, they sculpted rocks, they played with rocks, they built their homes from rocks, they even ate rocks.

"Whoa, never expected that." Mega Man said, stunned by this development.

"I get harvesting, sculpting, playing and building rocks, but eating them?" Yoshi said in surprise.

"This is just getting weird." Larry said, weirdly.

"Tell me about it." Lenny agrees.

 **Boomstick: Well, one pony on this farm wasn't quite as rock crazy as the rest of her family. Oh no, she's a whole 'nother level of crazy. This is Pinkamina Diane Pie. Just call her Pinkie Pie.**

From this next scene, they see a pink pony with a puffy dark pink mane and tail and light blue eyes. And, like Rainbow Dash, the most eye catching trait she possess is the mark on her flank; three balloons with curved strings.

 **Pinkie Pie**

"Huh. She seems rather nice." Lucas said, softly.

"Why's that?" Ness said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Uh, nothing! N-Nothing at all!" Lucas said, quickly. "Forget about it!"

Ness looked at him oddly. Then begin to take it.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie**

 **AKA Super Party Pony Pinkie Pie**

 **Height: Approx. 4'/1.20 m**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Birthplace: Rock Farm, Equestria**

 **Element of Harmony: Laughter**

 **Best party planner in Equestria**

 **Really likes Chimicherrychangas**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Pinkie Pie's Theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic*)**

Wiz: One day, chipping away in the grueling rock fields as always, Pinkie witnessed something that would change her life forever.

 **Boomstick: Colors!**

"Why's that exciting?" Viridi said, looking very unimpressed.

"We're about to find out." Robin replied.

Wiz: The very sight of this unprecedented explosion of color, which originated from Rainbow Dash's first legendary Sonic Rainboom, instantly brought Pinkie the most joy she had ever felt in her life. Brimming with happiness, she wanted to share her newfound jubilation with her grim faced family.

"So wait, let me guess this right: Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom instantly brought Pinkie the absolute joy in her life, changing her from moody to cheery?" Pit said, seeing if he get this right.

"Seems like it." Ness answered.

"Hmm. That is quite a rare sight to see, even from a farm full of rocks." Corrin commented.

"I agree. It is rather a beautiful sight to be behold." Bayonetta said, sweetly.

"Indeed." Mewtwo agrees.

 **Boomstick: So, she stayed up all night organizing a surprise party, it was so off the chain, that it made them all smile for the first time, which was actually quite horrifying.**

"Oh?" Everyone said, before they see Pinkie's family smiling real hard and then smiled fully as they enjoy themselves for Pinkie's surprise party. "Oh." They said, slightly.

"Well, that's… nice." Peach said, having a sweatdrop by the back of her head.

"Yeah… nice." Zelda said, also a sweatdrop by the back of her head.

"Well, at least they're happy." Lucas chuckled.

"Yup." Kirby nodded to that agreement.

Wiz: That's when Pinkie finally realized that her life's mission was meant to bring joy to all.

Soon, they see Pinkie's cutie mark emerging from her butt.

 **Boomstick: Wait, what's that thing on her butt?**

Wiz: Oh, that's a cutie mark, every pony gets one when they discover their calling in life.

"Oh. That's the mark on her butt." Pit said, seeing it.

"Hey, I just remember," Kirby said, suddenly remembered something. "They didn't mention about Rainbow Dash's cutie mark."

"Oh yeah, you're right! They didn't." Lucas chimed.

"They might have forgotten about it, nor even mention it." Ness replied.

"Possibly." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: Oh, I got one of those** (Everyone: Huh?) **, after I found out alcohol and guns were my calling, I woke up and found a beer bottle crossed with two shotguns on my left butt cheek.**

Some of them chuckled and snickered by this Boomstick's "Cutie Mark", while others snorted, rolled their eyes and groaned, along with shaking their heads, by this.

Wiz: Boomstick, that's a tattoo, you don't remember it because you passed out drunk in the parlor chair.

"Of course, he did." Viridi muttered.

 **Boomstick: But booze and weapons do define my life, don't they?**

Wiz: Well, sure, but…

 **Boomstick: Then it's fate.**

"I don't think that's how it works." Lucas said, sweatdropped.

"Leave it to Boomstick for his disgusting habits." Marth grunted.

"Uh-huh." Said the Mario Bros. simultaneously.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, now that she had something better to do than farm rocks for a living, Pinkie left home and ended up in Ponyville. She landed a job and bed at the Sugarcube Corner bakery, and set out to befriend every single pony in town, usually with a welcoming song and dance.**

"Wait what?" Before anyone could react, they see Pinkie starting up a music wagon as the wagon instantly opened up, containing a microwave oven, a few miniature flag poles and musical horns. Then fun-loving music started playing from the miniature speakers installed in the wagon as Pinkie Pie begins to sing.

 **(*Cues: MLP:FIM - Welcome Song (Instrumental)*)**

 **Pinkie:** Welcome welcome welcome, a fine welcome to you! Welcome welcome welcome Death Battle, how do you do?

"Uh-wait WHAT?!" Pit and Ness said in shock at the same time.

"D-Did she just say-!" Pikachu said in a surprise tone.

"Yeah, she did." Sonic said, getting his eye widened in shock.

"Oh, don't tell me… Does she-?" Viridi was about to ask until Boomstick and Wiz continued talking.

 **Boomstick: Wait, what the- How does it know, Wiz?!**

Wiz: I guess now's as good a time as any to mention that Pinkie Pie also sees past the fourth wall.

"WHAT?!" Pit, Viridi, Ness, Pikachu and a few others shouted, simultaneously.

"Oh great, just what we need, another Fourth Wall Breaker!" Link groaned.

"It's bad enough that we got the Merc doing it, but now _her_!" Samus moaned.

"I don't know, she doesn't seem like the type to be that bad as Deadpool." Pichu said, pointing it out.

"Yeah. I mean, she could be the funny one of the Fourth Wall Breakers." Jigglypuff added.

"What makes you two say that?" Mario asked them.

"I don't know, lucky guess maybe." They both said at the same time.

And right on cue, Pinkie Pie popped up in view, similar to Deadpool.

 **Pinkie:** Sorry, did I interrupt you guys?

"Oh no, you're fine. Don't mind us!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, we're just watch the show. Just don't pay no attention to us." Lucas said, sweetly.

 **Boomstick: Nah, we were just trying to do a show, but yeah, by all means, tell 'em about yourself while I go grab a beer.**

 **(*Cues: My Little Pony - Babs Seed - Clean Instrumental*)**

 **Pinkie:** Well, I can sing, I can dance, I throw the bestest parties, I can...

 **Boomstick: No no no, (opens a beer) the awesome stuff! Give 'em something lethal!**

 **(*Cues: My Little Metal Medley*)**

Switching from scenes to scenes of her doing things she good at, Boomstick suddenly stop and pause the clip, then change it to what appeared to be a MUGEN-style fighting game of My Little Pony, which surprises some of the Smash Fighters.

 **Pinkie:** What? I'd never hurt anyone! Well, unless it's an evil, shape shifting Changeling. That's why I never leave home without my Party Cannon!

This changes scenes to her and her friends facing an army of dark, bug-like creature, who Pinkie refer to them as Changelings, then to her signature weapon: the Party Cannon.

 **(Me: Yeah, I'm slowing reaching my limits now, I don't know how much I could finish up in this point.)**

 **(Pinkie:** Aw don't worry it Christie, I know you can do! You just need to work harder! **)**

 **(Me: Huh? *Notices her* Pinkie Pie! What are you doing here?!)**

 **(Pinkie:** I come as I go, I'm like the internet's international world travel in all worlds! **)**

 **(Me: Oh right…)**

 **(Pinkie:** And also, you kinda left your door open. **)**

 **(Me: Which door?)**

 **(Pinkie:** Uh, the front. **)**

 **(Me: WHAT?! OH NO! *Runs away*)**

 **(Pinkie:** Hehehe. Sorry about that folks! Now back to the show! **)**

"Her… Party Cannon?" Ness said, repeated with a confusing tone.

"I'm guessing that's her signature weapon." Samus shrugged.

"Pretty much." Mega Man replied.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **3 Z &R Party Cannons**

 **\- Streamer & Confetti Ammo**

 **\- Bubblegum Cake Batter Ammo**

 **\- Live Cannon Ammunition**

 **\- Can launch herself**

 **Assorted pies, cakes, cupcakes**

 **Hooves**

 **Hammerspace**

* * *

 **Pinkie Pie:** Usually, this beauty can set up an entire party in a single shot, but when things get tough, I use it to smother my enemies in bubbles of cake batter, it's my own recipe **(Pikachu: *Eye widened* Uh-huh.) (Peach: I don't know I'm either impress, or scared.)** , wanna try some bubble gum cupcakes? They're fresh, and sticky!

 **Boomstick: Eh, I'm good.**

"Yeah, me too." Kirby chirped in.

 **Pinkie:** Okay, also, I think one time, my Party Cannon blew up half a building! But that totally wasn't my fault!

"Yeah, we, uh, seen the comics so we totally understand." Lucas said in understanding.

"Yeah, totally understandable." Kirby agrees with glee.

"Don't sweat it." Popo replied.

Then the TV froze and Pinkie Pie herself popped on screen.

 _Pinkie: Aww thanks, boys. You three are too kind!_

"Your welcome!" They both responded, cheerfully. Then, as she disappears off screen and letting the tv start working again, the three boys, along with the others, jolted back to reality until they realize what just happened.

"Uh, did s-she just…?" Asked a terrified Ness, who was trying to process what just happened from Kirby's, Lucas' and Popo's conversation with Pinkie.

Then Pikachu just shook his head and gave his friend a flat look. "Let's just keep watching the show."

* * *

 **POWERS AND ABILITIES**

 **Pinkie Sense**

 **\- Predicts immediate future**

 **Comic stretchability**

 **Limb duplication**

 **Super speed & strength**

 **Enhanced memory**

 **Breaks physics and reality (Which surprises some of the Smashers.)**

 **Enhanced durability**

* * *

Wiz: Uh, well, Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon is child's play compared to her own abilities, her body seems to have highly elastic properties, allowing her to stretch impossible distances, inflate like a balloon, or, more practically, shake off hits powerful enough to send her through walls.

 **Pinkie:** Bathtubs ARE dangerous!

"Whoa, apparently she's somewhat of a special case pony." Ness said, stunned by all her abilities.

"I'm surprise that this pony shake off hits powerful enough to send her packing." Marth said, looking a little intrigued.

 **Boomstick: On top of all that, her mane can morph into a drill and tunnel through the earth, she's fast enough to keep up with Rainbow Dash, and she can control the very laws of physics!**

"So beside stretching and morphing, she's fast enough to catch up with Rainbow Dash, who moves faster than Sonic." Pit said, pointing it out.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed, loudly.

"And I can't believe there's a pony out there that can control the very laws of physics!" Ness said, bewildered.

"Well, at least, she's good at most things." Palutena replied.

"Mostly." Viridi muttered.

As they watch, they see Pinkie slides back up a slide as her friends see.

 _Fluttershy: So, um, do we walk back up the slide, or-or what?_

"Well, that just happen." Ness said, stunned.

 **Boomstick: Even if you think you've got the upper hand on her, she's got her own Pinkie Sense that lets her predict oncoming threats.**

"Ah. So, it's kinda like Spider Man's Spidey Sense, but Pinkie Pie version, right?" Asked a confused Pikachu.

"Seems like it." Answered Pit.

"I-I don-how is it-I mean-" Ness stammered, while trying to find some words to this.

 **Pinkie:** The twitchin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuffs gonna start falling, sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening in my body at random times that supposedly predict the future, I call 'em "combos".

"Uh, I guess that explains a lot." Mega Man said, feeling uncertain about it.

"I-I can't even-how is it-I-ugh." Ness grunted, still at a loss of word.

We then see Pinkie in disguise as Mare-Do-Well, running through falling debris, an arrow points to her with the words "Pinkie Pie in disguise".

 **Boomstick: Her Pinkie Sense is so precise, she can expertly maneuver through a collapsing skyscraper under construction, while saving four other ponies.**

"Huh. Well, that is an amazing ability to save people and/or pony lives." Sonic commented.

Wiz: Pinkie Sense? How about nonsense? None of this is scientifically possible!

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Wiz on this one, this is ridiculous." Ness grunted.

 **Pinkie:** Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even if you can't figure them out.

"What? O-ok, ok, how it is that even remotely possible?! I mean, I get that you have the abilities to control physics and everything but how is it physically possible when you can predict something that is supposed to happen when it did happen!?" Ness said in utter shock and frustration.

"Maybe there are others that can do the impossible possible." Kirby suggested.

"That just raises more questions!" Exclaimed the PSI Hat user.

"Geez Ness, calm down!" Pikachu said, attempting to calm him down.

"How can I calm do when I heard about the abilities that Pinkie Pie has that are completely nonsense?!" He yelled, loudly.

"She's a Fourth Wall Breaker genius! That's how she is in that girly show!" Falco shot back.

"GIRLY!" The girls (excluding Samus, Viridi, Palutena, Bayonetta and Lucina), along with Kirby, Lucas and Popo shouted at the same time as they shot a glare at him.

"Ehehehe. My bad." Falco said, chuckling nervously.

"Geez, I literally hope there's isn't a egg head like him that isn't a freak out like him." Pikachu grumbled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Twilight!" The purple dragon, Spike, said as he present a box of tissues to her Alicornian sister/mother pony/Princess of Friendship, Twilight Spike.

"Thank you Spike." Twilight said, thanking him as she took one of the tissues and wiped her noses with it. "I don't why but I feel like someone's talking about me."

"Maybe it was someone very far away from another world is talking you." Pinkie said, who popped out of nowhere, as usual.

"Pinkie, that's ridiculous." Twilight said, looking unimpressed.

"Is it?!" She said, quickly frighten the lavender Princess as she came too close to her face. "Or isn't it?!" With that, she slowly moves away as Twilight looks at her surprisingly, then looks back at Spike who looks back at her also.

* * *

 _Back to Death Battle..._

Wiz: No, I can't do that! Deciphering the impossible is literally what we do here!

 **Boomstick: What the hell's with all the these ponies? Are they all like this? Why?**

"Yeah, it's almost like there are something unnatural and uncanny about those ponies." Larry said, questioned about the ponies of Equestria.

"After learning that cyan pony named Rainbow Dash, it's almost like their unique talents and gifts than anyone outside of their world." Robin said, pointing it out.

"Oh, believe us, there are somethings that you wouldn't know about these ponies than anybody else." Kirby cheerfully said.

"What do you mean?" Link asked him, strangely.

"Oh nothing, something that just came to me!" Kirby said, quickly and sheepishly, before chuckling.

But unknown to him, Ness was clearly looking at him as he sensed that his little pink friend is hiding something from him and the others. Clearly, it has something to do with the ponies.

 **(Pinkie:** Aw, you don't have to keep making them keep their secret of being male pony lovers. **)**

 **(Me: Hey, I'm trying the best I can when I'm simply working on this, oh and, F.Y.I., they are called 'Bronies'.)**

 **(Pinkie:** Still, when are you gonna get them to tell them the secret? **)**

 **(Me: All in do time. For now, let's just see how this plays out.)**

 **(Pinkie:** *Bouncing up* Okie dokie loki! **)**

Wiz: Oh, this madness goes even further, even if you were to somehow damage Pinkie Pie's body, she can just reassemble herself on the spot, and no one can escape her, not even Rainbow Dash, you know, the pony who can fly over 3,800 miles per hour?

As he said that, they saw a scene where they saw Rainbow Dash being chased by Pinkie Pie who is remarkably fast to catch up to her.

"Wow, I'm surprised that she's remarkably fast to catch up to Rainbow Dash." Sonic whistled.

"What? Are you fond of her, or just Rainbow Dash?" Pikachu said, while raising a brow.

"Well, after watching her facing that transforming robot in that last episode, I say Dash." Sonic said, bluntly.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll put in a good word for it when Amy finds out you're cheating on her for falling in love with a blue pegasus." Remarked the Yellow Mouse.

This got Sonic to narrow his eyes at the yellow mouse Pokemon when he mentioned her name. "Touche, yellow mouse." He grunted.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Prevented Yaks & Pony war**

 **Defeated the Changelings**

 **Resisted hallucinations with laughter**

 **Survived Nightmare Moon's magic blast**

 **Only survivor of trail to Yakyakistan**

 **Keeps Windigos away by keeping everypony happy**

 **Defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, & Lord Tirek**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Guess we should all be thankful that she uses these powers for good, with the help of her friends, Pinkie's saved the world several times, like when her group went up against a glowy horse powerful enough to move the moon.**

"Hm. Fascinating." Bayonetta said, interested as she witnessed the magic between her, Rainbow Dash and four other ponies used on the other one that contains somewhat super powerful magic.

Wiz: Pinkie's spastic demeanor might make her seem like a hapless child, but she's actually pretty smart, she knows the names, birthdays, preferences, and locations of every single citizen of Ponyville by memory **(Peach: Wow, never expected that.) (Zelda: Well, she is a pony who likes to meet everybody she knows and throws parties for them, so I guess we'll give her that much.)**. She's so meticulous, she plans things out decades in advance from her secret, party planning batcave **(Mega Man: Which I may find it weird that someone like her have a batcave like Bruce does.) (Marth: Yeah it does felt weird.)** **(Pinkie:** *Appearing from the screen* Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for him when he watches this. **) (Mega Man and Marth: Oh, okay thanks Pinkie/Pinkamena. *Realizes what they did* Aw damn it.)**. She also frequently alters her own personal gravity, without having to effect the world around her. By inexplicably changing physics like this, Pinkie Pie is theoretically capable of, well, just about anything.

"Well, despite her being weird and complicated pony, I guess we'll give that much." Ness said, sighing in defeat.

"Not hung up on this anymore?" Red asked.

"Nah. I get it. No matter what the mystery is to Pinkie's abilities, personality and vice versa, I'll admit that there are more greater things than her crazy abilities and what she's capable of." Ness admitted. "Beside, I think we have to agree that Pinkie Pie is just… well, Pinkie Pie."

Then the TV froze and Pinkie Pie herself popped on screen.

 _Pinkie: Aww thanks, Nessie. You're too kind! Thanks for the full support!_

"No problem. Happy to help." Ness said, happily before doing it fakely.

 **Boomstick: Okay, for a peppy pink pony, this filly is actually kinda scary, only way it could get any worse is if there were a whole army of Pinkie Pie's.**

"Yeah, like that'll be the very day." Junior said, while rolling his eyes.

"But why do I get the feeling that he jinxed himself?" Villager said, feeling unsure about what he said.

 **Pinkie:** Heh, funny you should say that.

As everyone watches, they see an army of Pinkie Pie clones. This made everyone surprised, shocked and/or any emotions when they sees that.

"Uh-oh." Pikachu said, looking like he's kind of scared.

"Aw crap…" Villager and Junior said at the same time when they saw this.

"Mama Mia." The Mario Bros. gasped in shock.

"Oh no…" Roy muttered, grimly.

"Oh shit…" Fox and Falco gapped.

"IT'S PINK-AGEDDON!" Pichu screamed.

"Too many Pinkie Pies!" PIt gasped

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Clones:** Fun! Fun! Fun!

 **Boomstick: No...no no no!**

 **Pinkie:** I can always use the mirror pool, my Nana Pinkie taught me how to use it to duplicate myself over and over and over and...

Wiz, Viridi and Ness: Pony, no more, no more, just go back to Ponyville, you'll-you'll be getting a new visitor soon, very soon, like, right now soon.

 **Pinkie:** *Gasps* Really? Oh my gosh, I can't wait! (Zips off)

"Oh thank the goddesses." Link said, sighing in relief.

"Finally…" Ike said, reassurance.

"Oh thank god, I thought it was gonna drive me nuts." Junior said, sighing that it's all over.

"You and me both son." Replied the Koopa King.

 **(*Cues: My Little Metal Medley again*)**

 **Boomstick: Well, good thing she's easily distracted. She may be some weird, ultra powerful cartoon being, but she's anything but a fighter.**

"Yeah. We figured as much." Ness said, stating the obvious.

Wiz: What's more, she can be emotionally fragile at times, if her mood turns negative, she loses her will to do the one thing she loves most, spreading happiness to every pony she meets.

"Aw poor Pinkie." Kirby said, feeling sorry for her.

 **Boomstick: And like it or not, Pinkie WILL spread happiness to you, no matter how hard you struggle.**

 **Pinkie:** Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? Because I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well, except for the time I went (gasps), but I mean...

Before she continues on ranting, the Death Battle logo cuts her off for everyone to keep their sanity in check.

Despite her being an out of control party pony and was born to a family that farms rocks, Pinkie Pie is known for three things: bubbly, free-spirited and most importantly a total chatterbox. It's unfortunate that you find her bouncing through the streets of Ponyville. Known that she's a party planner extraordinaire who can cram a lifetime of fun into the blink of an eye, she's kind of like Deadpool, a Fourth Wall Breaker. With her only weapon of choice, the Party Cannon, which is a cannon that fires party-related items from its barrel, such as balloons, confetti, and pastries, it serves as a running gag throughout the series and other media. Although for her abilities, she's a hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing pony, whose often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. Guess they find her quite a unique pony

Now onto the fight…

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Since it's a battle between two Fourth Breaker, they cannot decide which one to choose who will the battle since they're known to be goofy, silly, crazy and surprisingly good at breaking the fourth wall. So they'll just have to watch and see how it goes.

 **(Me: Alright! Time to bring on the battle!)**

 **(Pinkie: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAATTTTTLLLLLLEE!)**

 **(Me: *Blinked* Uh-huh… Thanks Pinkie, but uh, should you be going now? You're opponent is waiting for you.)**

 **Pinkie:** *Gasp* Oh my gosh, you're right! Gotta go! *Zips off* **)**

 **(Me: Well, that was weird. So, let's-*Stops when he heards Pinkie coming back.)**

 **(Pinkie:** Oh I forgot something! *Goes over and kisses you on the cheek* Wish me luck! **)**

 **(Me: *Blushes a bit and blinked* Okay. That was… surprising. *Shrugs it off* But anyway, on with the show!)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Hyrule Field - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*)**

On a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, Deadpool suddenly is teleported into a nearby forest.

 **(*Cues: Groose Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword*)**

Deadpool lands hard on the ground and gets up.

 **Deadpool:** Ow, dude!

"Oh you can heal from that, you big baby!" Red remarked.

Wade looks around his environment.

 **Deadpool:** Oh, hello again, Death Battle!

"And a fine hello to you too Deadpool." Bayonetta said, in a friendly and admirable gesture.

 **Deadpool:** So, who's the lucky victim?

"Well, she's about 10 yards behind you, and a few feet closer to your right." Pikachu said, motioning his paws to the direction he's showing him.

Hearing that... somehow, he turns his head to get his answer when he hears a noise.

 **Deadpool:** You cannot be serious right now…

"Hey! Don't say that!" Kirby said, angrily.

"Why would that upset you?" Ness said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No reason!" Kirby quickly responded with an innocent smile.

Over by the direction Pikachu pointed to, they see Ponyville's Party Pony, Pinkie Pie, strolling happily through the forest and becomes ecstatic when she sees Deadpool. She quickly bolts over to him, which leaves behind a cloud of smoke that leaves Wade coughing. Wade slowly starts backing up when Pinkie starts talking fast.

 **Pinkie:** Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never seen you before? Are you new! You must be new! Prepare to be welcomed!

"Gee, she seems petty." Pit said, while a sweatdrop was form from the back of his head

"You think..." Viridi growled.

"What was your first clue?" Wario grunted.

Deadpool starts looking around when he hears loud music in the background. Pinkie starts singing the welcome song.

"And here comes the welcoming song." Lemmy mumbled.

"Oh, here we go." Morton sighed, while rolling his eyes.

 **Pinkie:** Welcome Welcome Welc-

Deadpool stops her by putting his hand in front of her mouth.

 **Deadpool:** NO! None of that! Shame on you!

Pinkie kicks Deadpool upward and sends him back a couple of yards.

"Well, that happened." Donkey Kong commented.

 **Pinkie:** I'm gonna welcome you one way or another!

Time to see which crazy Fourth Wall Breaker will triumph.

 **(*Cues: I Want To Live! ~Pirate Warriors 3 Mix~ - One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3*)**

 **FIGHT!**

Pinkie leaps across the beam separating the two fighter locations and kicks Wade. Deadpool kicks her back to the previous area into a combo with Shoryukens.

"Whoa, look at all of the Shoryukens he keeps on spamming!" Sonic commented.

"Yeah, with that much Shoryukens, he's making looking Ryu a total chump." Diddy Kong said, before glancing to the aforementioned fighter. "No offence."

"None taken." Ryu replied.

With that combo end, Deadpool kicks her back farther and brings out his guns.

 **Deadpool:** I'm gonna turn ya into glue!

Pinkie then uses her speed to dodge the bullets and goes behind for a sneak attack, but Wade catches her before she can inflict and damage.

 **Deadpool:** Gotcha!

Deadpool kicks her upward and sends her flying away.

"And there she goes." Capt. Falcon said, as he and the others watches Pinkie hurl over the air in the same matter from the Smash fighters.

 **Pinkie:** I'll be back! Pinkie Promise!

 **Deadpool:** Easy peesy lemon squeezy.

"Um, you might want to rethink that." Junior said, raising a brow while seeing that it's not over.

Deadpool then starts feeling the ground shake and an onslaught of "welcomes" as he look shocked when seeing an army of Pinkie Pie clones

 **Pinkie (clones):** Welcome!

"You have got to be kidding me." Pikachu, Junior, Mewtwo, Viridi, Dark Pit, Bowser and Link said, looking at the Pinkie Pie clones in disbelief.

 **Deadpool:** Oh what the f-

"DEADPOOL!" Half of the Smashers shouted.

"What?!" Deadpool said, annoyed while looking at the audience, until he took notices the rating **TV-Y7** in the top right corner.

 **Deadpool:** ...heck.

"Yeah, you can't swear." Lucas said, sternly.

"Even in Pinkie Pie's world." Kirby added.

Deadpool uses his katanas to slice through all of the Pinkie clones. He then reaches out of the video for the YouTube like/dislike bar.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Kirby said in confusion.

"My guess, from the internet." Ness guessed.

"Namely YouTube." Pikachu added.

"You think there are more episode of Death Battle on YouTube?" Yoshi asked.

"Maybe." Toon Link answered.

 **Deadpool:** Like Ryan Reynolds senpai once said, MAXIMUM EFFORT!

As funny and surprising it was when he heard the name 'Ryan Reynolds' (who some of them recognize him as the actor who played Deadpool on his movie) and picked up the Youtube like/dislike bar, the fighters now sees him using itas a lightsaber and slices through the rest of the Pinkie clones. He then leaps up to attack the real Pinkie.

 **Deadpool:** Ya like this!?

Pinkie defends herself by grabbing a YouTube ad of Super Rad Raygun, which was a sudden surprise to everyone.

"Okay, where did that come?!" Junior exclaimed.

"It's a web show from the internet that is broadcast on YouTube. So, of course there's an ad for that, and since she can see through the Fourth Wall, she can see it too. What did you exact, shellhead!" Falco called out.

"Hey! You can't talk to my son like that!" Bowser roared.

"Yeah! You tell him dad!" His son cried out.

"Oh shut up, you stupid shellheads!" Viridi shouted.

Bowser looked at her with a big glare. "Hey, watch it lady!" He growled.

"Yeah, that's my dad and me you're talking to!" Junior exclaimed.

"Oh, do I heard the sounds of insults? Do I have remind the two of you who the hell are you talking to?" Said the Goddess of Nature, almost showing her aura of fiery upon the two Koopas.

This got them frighten. "N-N-No." They said, while looking scary.

"Hmph." Viridi smirked.

 **Deadpool:** We're going viral!

But when Deadpool sees this, he then stops the fight.

 **(*Cues: Pirates - The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker*)**

 **Deadpool:** Hey wait oh wait oh... you see those things too?

 **Pinkie:** Yeah! I mean, usually they're kind of annoying, but...

 **Deadpool:** Say no more, tiny pink horse. On the count of three, say what your favorite food is. One, two, three...

 **Deadpool/Pinkie:** Chimichangas/Cherrychangas!

"Uh, what are they doing?!" Pit said, shocked by this little scene.

"What the fuck is this?! Why aren't they killing each other?!" Wolf shouted, angrily.

"I think they're talking, since they stopped fighting." Mario said, surprised by this.

"What? But why? Something like this never happens in other Death Battles!" Pikachu said, jolted.

"Maybe they don't want to fight each other, and decided to become friends." Kirby said in suggestion

"That's just stupid." Toon Link snorted.

"Or maybe not…" Rosalina said, doubting it.

"Oh, this can't be good!" Ness grunted.

Deadpool pushes behind the line separating the two in the video.

 **Deadpool:** The heck's a cherrychanga?

 **Pinkie:** Only the most delicious, most awesomest thing you've ever tasted! BAM!

Pinkie slaps a cherrychanga onto Deadpool's face. Wade is stunned.

 **Deadpool:** It's wonderful...

 **Pinkie:** Does this mean we're friends now?

Deadpool shakes the rest of the cherrychanga off of his face and hugs her.

 **Deadpool:** Uh, best friends!

"Aww…" Jigglypuff, Ness, Kirby, Lucas, Popo, Nana, and a few others said in awe.

 **Pinkie:** Wanna have some fun?

 **Deadpool:** Oh, mercilessly!

Deadpool and Pinkie leap out of the video and onto the row of suggested videos. They enter the Batman VS Captain America episode.

"This could be very bad." Palutena said, feared of what those two are gonna do.

"Indeed." Bayonetta agreed, but still very amus

 **(*Cues: Encounter - Super Smash Bros Brawl*)**

Captain America gets surrounded by smoke grenades in the alley and throws his shield. A figure that bears a resemblance to Batman holding his shield walks up, but it's actually just a disguised Deadpool.

 **Deadpool:** YAAAHOO!

Deadpool throws Captain America's shield right in the hero's face.

"Okay, seriously! What the fuck!" Ike shouted.

"They step in and interrupted Batman and Captain America match! What the hell!" Marth exclaimed.

"Well, this won't end well." Ganondorf said, finding it quite amusing.

It then cuts over to the opening of Ken VS Terry. After Terry breakdances to evade Ken's attack, he is surprised by Deadpool and Pinkie.

 **Deadpool:** Oh! Dance off!

 **(*Cues: Come On! - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga*)**

The two start dancing with a beatbox in the background.

"Are they serious...?!" Snake said, staring at this scene in disbelief.

"They interrupted Ken and Terry's fight for Dance Match?" Ryu said, bewildered.

"Seems like it." Answered the F-Zero racer.

"Oh, double great." Ness grunted.

"Still, it is quite amusing." Bayonetta said, chuckling a bit when see this.

 **Pinkie:** Yeah! Let's move it! Like that! Yeah!

Terry is too shocked at the moment.

 _Terry: Get serious!_

"Well, at least Terry is annoyed by this."

The equally disturbed Ken then throws a quick hadouken that catches Terry by surprise.

It then cuts to the middle of Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. Amy starts breaking the arcade machines when she tries to whack Ramona. The two are stopped by Pinkie's crying.

 **Pinkie:** NOO! I was gonna play that one!

"Man, those two are out of control." Fox said, bewildered.

"Jeez, this is getting crazy." Lucas said, slightly.

 **Deadpool:** C'mon! I've found the jackpot!

"Huh?" Was everyone's response when they saw something on screen. On the YouTube menu, Deadpool points to an episode of the podcast, "Death Battle Cast."

""Death Battle Cast?" What's that?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know. But it must be important." Lucas answered, unsurely.

 **Deadpool:** Look!

However, Pinkie is too distracted looking at the thumbnail for the episode, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash.

 **Pinkie:** Hi, Rainbow Dash!

"Well, at least she sees her friend from the thumbnail of her last episode." Toon Link muttered.

"Guess so." Young Link replied.

 **Deadpool:** No, not that one, that one! Those are the guys responsible for sticking us in these battles in the first place!

 **Pinkie:** You mean Wiz and Boomstick?

"Huh?" Everyone responded simultaneously

 **(*Cues: One Punch Man - Kai*)**

 **Deadpool:** Oh no, I'm talking even MORE meta, I think it's time we had some REAL fun…

"Uh-oh." Mario said, not looking too good for this.

"This does not look good." Luigi said with a worry look on his face.

It then cuts to the middle of a Death Battle Cast episode.

 _Chad: And that was the last time I ever made a waffle..._

"Who the hell are those guys?" Bowser asked, bluntly.

"Well, we know that the two are Ben Singer, the voice actor of Wiz, and Nick, the guy who makes the stuff happen along with the other staff, and the other guy…" Pikachu began, but stuck to the last one. "Well… I don't know who he is."

"If I miss my guess, I say that guy is Boomstick." Ness guessed.

"Wait, that blonde guy is Boomstick? How did you know?" Junior asked.

"I don't know. A lucky guess." He answered.

Before anyone asked, they heard something crash through the ceiling and it was revealed to be Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, which occasion startling Ben Singer, Chad James, and Nick Cramer.

 **Pinkie:** Ow! My tail!

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at Pinkie's misfortunate.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Deadpool gets up and points at the cast.

 **Deadpool:** You! I finally found you! (Ben) The idiot with the stupid face **(Ness: Wiz.)** , (Chad) the idiot with the stupid hair **(Kirby: Boomstick.)** , (Nick) and the idiot who writes my jokes because he thinks he's funnier than me!

 _Nick: Well, I mean, I did write that one so... it was me._

"And one of the cast and crew." Junior replied.

 **Deadpool:** I just got one question for you all, just one! Why oh why, would you pull me into another one of these battles... on my birthday! Come on!

"Wait, what?" Everyone, except Bayonetta, said in confusion.

 **Pinkie:** Wait a minute! You didn't tell me it was your birthday!

Pinkie quickly snatches Deadpool away from the cast. The three men are confused at what just happened.

 _Chad: What the f-_

 **(*Cues: Cutie Mark Crusaders go Crusading*)**

With that happened, Pinkie uses her Party Cannon and hosts a birthday party for Deadpool at Ponyville, and the main cast from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, comes to attend.

 _ **Ponies: Surprise!**_

 **Deadpool:** Well, so much for the "Death" in "Death Battle," now, right?

 **Pinkie:** Another happy ending!

The two laugh as the camera fades to dark.

* * *

Everyone did not applaud or cheer at the end, instead they were staring in shock, stun, blank and disbelief upon watching the ending. No one dare say anything when they saw it as they stood in silence for a full minute.

"Well, that was anticlimactic…" Junior said, breaking the silence.

"I know. I'm surprise that something like this ended with no one dying on Death Battle." Mega Man said, surprisingly.

"Well, at least the whole craziness finally ended." Snake said, bluntly.

"Believe me, darling, as amusing as it gets I must say it is nice, for the very least." Bayonetta commented.

"I bet anyone other than us who's watching this episode and series of Death Battle are having trouble dealing with this kind of crap." Pikachu said, dreadfully

* * *

Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy…

"What the fuck is this?! I wanna see some action, not some crazy friendship and fourth wall jumping crap!" Jaune exclaimed as he, JNPR and RWBY

"Well, should've seen this coming." Pyrrha grunted in disgusted.

"I don't know, I think it was pretty funny and crazy at the same time." Ruby said.

"Ruby, how is any this we just witness are funny and crazy? Especially when Deadpool is involved." Weise said, not looking too happy about this.

"Well…uh..."

"You got nothing don't you?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well, at least it's over." Blake said, nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, you and me both on this one Pussy Cat." Yang agrees.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Castle of Friendship…

"EEEEKKK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ACTUAL HAPPENED! OH I'M THE LUCKIEST PONY IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA! OHMIGOSH-OHMIGOSH-OHMIGOSH-OHMIGOSH!" Pinkie Pie hollered as she continuously bounces up and down and pretty much all over the place after the battle she witnessed and saw herself with Deadpool.

"Well, that was something." Rarity said, finding no words to react this.

"Yeah, something like this is something I should expect by Pinkie." Rainbow Dash commented, slowly.

"Um, shouldn't we desensitized this?" Starlight said, while scratching her head.

"Well, despite this being non-Death Battle of the third season, I say no." Twilight answered. "And since Pinkie is the only one who makes things happens her way, I say we let her have moment."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Spike replied.

"Yeah, me too." Fluttershy said, nodding to that agreement.

* * *

Somewhere, in Night Raid's Secret Base...

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" Mine screamed as she and the members of Night Raid and Jaegers saw this episode.

"I have no words on what I just experienced." Run said, stunned.

"Man, I sure need a drink for this." Leone said, before taking a swig of beer from the beer mug.

"Well, that happened." Tatsumi muttered, grimly.

"Indeed." Najenda agrees.

* * *

Inside, the First Building of the Fairy Tail Guild

"Boo! This suck! Boo!"

"What the hell! I can't believe wasted my vote for this!"

"We want to see more fighting, not a total chaotic friendship show!"

Chaos raides when everyone was throwing a hissy fit and a gigantic tantrum when they saw the episode. But as they continue to do so while throwing stuff around and attempting to kill each, the guild masters were… well...

"... Well, that was… uh..." Mirajane tried to find the words.

"A thing," Makarov finished.

"Master Makarov, if I may, let just all agree that it just a simple win for both combatants in their own unique way." Erza said, insistently.

"Well, (ahem) that maybe true but…" he tries to say something until he heard a loud smash.

"THIS SUCK! WHY THE HELL DID THOSE TWO HAVE STOP AND END IT WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" The Fire Dragon Slayer Mage, Natsu, exclaimed loudly.

"NATSU! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT!" Gray yelled.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP ICE HEAD!"

"OH, YOU WANNA GO FIRE BOY!?"

"BRING IT GRAY!"

The two then begin to fight each other as usual, which leaves the other guild members to sigh.

"Hopefully, anyone who watches this episode doesn't get the wrong message." Lucy sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Avenger Base

"...Well, that was… intriguing."

"Yeah… totally intriguing."

Both Iron Man and Captain America responded as they, along with the other Marvel heroes, watches the last episode of Death Battle on season 3. And like the others, they too were super surprise when they witnessed Wade's fight with the pink Pony named Pinkie Pie. There was no words when they each saw this, nor they could even respond to this. Nope, they were in deep silence.

"Well, that was… highly unlikely." Vision said, breaking the silence.

"Indeed. It was quite… fascinating." Black Panther said, slightly.

"Yeah, a little bit too fascinating…" Spider Man added.

"So, any idea what the heck just happen?" Nova said, while rubbing the back of his helmet.

"We got nothing." A few heroes, including Black Widow, said at the same time.

"That's what we thought," Sam and Pete said in unison, before going to a sigh.

* * *

Inside the base of Mount Justice…

"Uuh…"

"Okay, well that just happen."

"Yeah, it did."

"I have no words on what I saw."

Believe it or not, both the Young Justice, along with the Justice League, got nothing to say from seeing this. But not before they snickering from Kid Flash and Artemis as they gave them looks of surprise and disbelief.

"Really? You two find it funny?" Dick Grayson, Robin, said to them.

"Oh come on, what's not to laugh when it comes to two combatants breaking the fourth wall." Wally said, chuckling.

"Uh, you do realize that one of those combatants you two are snickering was the one who kill Slade from that last battle, right?" Miss Martian said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and so what? At least it was fun." Artemis replied, while continue to chuckle.

Everyone just looked at each other for a moment, until they shrug and resume watching the show.

* * *

Somewhere, in the Unknown/White Room

The Riders just stood there, saying nothing when they witnessed the battle of the last episode of season three Death Battle. They got nothing to say as they stood in silence in a full minutes, no, a full hour, when they saw the last part of the episode with Deadpool and Pinkie Pie have a party with main cast of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". No one dare to speak, until one of them responded, so the silence was broken. It was Momotaros.

"Well, that was a conceivable ending."

"Tell me about it." Ryotaro agrees.

* * *

Now, back in Smash Mansion...

"Well, I'm gonna assume that I was right." Pikachu muttered.

Now onto the results…

* * *

 **(*Cues: Pinkie Pie's Parasprite Polka*)**

 **Boomstick: What the... WHERE'S THE CARNAGE? What a cop out!**

Wiz: I don't... I- I can't... this isn't how it's supposed to be!

:And I'm guessing both Wiz and Boomstick didn't expected this." Robin said.

"And it's pretty obvious that Deadpool and/or Pinkie Pie might change the script and done some things their own way." Fox said, annoyed.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up everything that those can do for their self-awareness abilities for breaking the fourth wall." Toon Link replied,

"Indeed it does." Viridi agrees.

 **Boomstick: I mean, I guess it makes sense when you think about it. Weren't you the one who said breaking the rules would careen out of control or whatever?**

Wiz: Don't ask me, this wasn't my call.

"And apparently, those two broke each rule that applies to Death Battle." Bayonetta added.

 **Boomstick: Sooo... who wins? Who loses?**

Wiz: Boomstick, I think... the loser is us.

 **Boomstick: F***ing pony!**

Everyone started chuckling slightly due to the misfortunate Wiz and Boomstick they had when they saw this fight. As they fight was over, everyone begins to comment on how this unfortunate result for this last episode of the third season. From the way they see, the battle from the episode ended in a tie or a draw (kinda like Goomba Vs Koopa) and since no combatant has died in battle, some of them seen this one as a tie, and since Wiz and Boomstick declared that the two are 'losers', it's cleared that the two won in their "own way". So, canonically, it's an undecided and yet joke battle. So, let's all agree to disagree. Now with that over, everyone begins to leave the theater room and begin to return to their normal lives while the young ones begin to reside in their room, but of course before Kirby and his friends (Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, Yoshi, Pac-man, Young Link, Toon Link and Villager) could leave, they suddenly heard the TV screen turned on by itself and a very familiar voice came behind them.

" **Uh, hello? Hello? Damn it, is thing on?"**

The young Smashers then turned around and found the owner of that voice. Behind them was the same and yet familiar character behind the static of the TV screen. They were now surprise that someone from the other side of the show was watching them, watching Death Battle this whole time, well, not the whole time, just for the last episode. However, there is one sitting next to them right now… let alone the only combatant that was able to break the show for the very two episodes. And that combatant is…

"DEADPOOL?!" They exclaimed in shock when they saw the Merc with a Mouth showing up on screen.

"About damn time I get this work! The damn thing isn't working right!" Deadpool said, annoyed while adjusting what seems to a TV/Computer screen in front of them. "Fuck, all that money down the drain and now I have to work on this damn thing. Shit."

"...Deadpool?" Kirby said, barely able to speak, but finally being the one to break free silence.

 **"Bingo, Pinkie!"** Deadpool answered with a wink and a thumbs up gesture.

" **Did someone say my name?"** Another familiar voice came behind and then turn around to see a Pink Pony coming down the room

" **Not you, my pink horse friend, the other pink one."** Wade said, pointing to Kirby on screen.

" **Oh, hi friends!"** Said the happy pink Equestrian earth pony.

"PINKIE PIE!?" They exclaimed again when seeing her again in the same room as Deadpool.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Kirby shouted.

"WHERE DID THE TWO OF YOU COME FROM?!" Ness shouted

"How long have the two of you been staying there?!" Pikachu asked with a shocked look.

"How can you see and hear us?!" Yoshi asked with a surprise.

"Can I have one of yours' autographs!?" Lucas squealed in excitement while randomly holding out a pen and notebook. The Smashers looked at him with deadpanned looks. "...What?"

" **Now, now boys... just one question at a time, just one question at a time…"** Deadpool said, speaking like he's some kind of instructor. " **But, to answer your two (Ness) question smart kid, how do I put this… *ahem* well, it all started with about the birds and the bees-"**

"No, not that!" Ness screamed. "I mean, how did you and Pinkie get hear?! Ness said, immediately correcting him.

 **"Oh, good, because I was getting real tired of explaining these things to people… Well, I actually don't know. Maybe I was just here by a mysterious force, or someone wanted me to be here, or even the writer that's publishing this shit couldn't think of what I should say."** He stated.

"Huh/Uh/Eh?" The boys didn't know how to respond to that.

" **Oh come on Wade-y, you know why you're here for!"** Pinkie called out from behind.

" **Oh really, cause I don't offering anything."** Deadpool said, trying to remember something in his mind.

" **Oh you silly billy, don't you remember why you're trying to contact them in the first place?"**

Now the boys are in the state of confusion when watching this scene.

"Uh, nope. I don't think so."

"The message! You're suppose to tell them about the message!" Pinkie Pie called out.

" **Message?"** Deadpool repeated.

"Message?" Ness repeated also.

" **What message?"** Asked the Merc with a Mouth.

" **The one you said you're about to announce before the start of Death Battle."** Answered the Element-User of Laughter.

" **Oh right, that message!"** Deadpool said, snapping his fingers in realization.

"Huh?" Was everyone's response when they heard that as they each look at each others' faces.

" **Right, so here's another reason why I'm here talking to you boys on screen,"** Deadpool said, beginning to speak. " **Well, as you may have heard, some jackass wants to relay this message to people who are into Death Battle, wants to say this personality, giving to you guys a message that'll change the fate of those you'll meet, and blah blah blah blah, you're message is received."**

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kirby asked him.

" **So here's this damn message: In the next 3 months that is from March, five days til Summer, a new package from somewhere else will be here in the air from some stupid mailbird thing and it'll be delivered from some guy flying a wannabe Toonami ship, and yada yada yada, you're new item will appear to you!"** He explained it, quickly and bluntly.

"Huh. O...kay, thanks for that." Ness said, as he quickly pulled out his notebook and written down everything that he said to them.

" **Alright! That took care that!"** Deadpool said, before turning to Pinkie. " **Pinkie, don't you have anything to say before we go?"**

" **Yes sir e bob!"** Pinkie said, before clear her throat. " **To the three boy fans of my show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I'll be presenting a new package to you in your house in the few seconds, it should be arriving here right about…"** She then pulled out her watch and watches it carefully for the right time. " **...Now!"**

Just then, the door from the theater room started knocking and Kirby went over the door, opens it, revealing to be a Male Mii delivery man, while holding what seems to a small package.

"Hello there, names Nick, I got a pack for Kirby." He said.

"Oh that's me!" Kirby said, pointing to himself.

"Sign here please!" Kirby was happy to oblige when he took the pen wrote his name down on the paper. And when he's done, Kirby took the package and thank the man before he turned to the screen and say, "Oh hey Deadpool, Pinkie Pie!" and then took off.

"So, what's inside the box?" Lucas asked them.

" ***giggled* It's a secret."** Pinkie giggled with glee.

" **Yeah, and just so you know, for the two of ya brony fans, it's a guarantee life changer."** Deadpool whispered, lightly.

"Huh?" Kirby and Lucas took a bit back when he heard Deadpool mentioned "Brony".

"Wait, what?" Ness said, before his and the boys turned their heads to Kirby and Lucas.

They now looked shock and dumbfounded as they heard it and weren't sure how to take that.

"Well then, uh, congratulations on winning your fight Deadpool and Pinkie! Even though, the fight ended in a undecise tie or draw or whatever you call!" Kirby quickly commented while holding out Lucas' notebook and pen.

"Yeah, and way to go for making Wiz and Boomstic-I mean, Ben and Chad, crazy over it." Pikachu also commented, strange

 **"Heh! It's all in the days work."** Deadpool answered with a thumbs up while signing his name on Lucas' notepad.

"Well it's been fun and all." Ness said in a professional manner. "But it is getting late and we should all going to sleep now."

 **"But wait I thought we could come here and talk more!"**

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Ness here DP, I mean you're cool and all but we're too tired to talk more." Toon Link said walking away.

 **(Me: Yeah, same here Deadpool, I'm already way behind schedule from where I am and I need to get the story updated with this next chapter already so I need to move on with the next story! So I'm ending this chapter right about… now!)**

 **"Wait what! No wai-"**

 **"Bye everybody!"**

* * *

 **And done. Finally! After days of working on this chapter, I finally finish this! All Six Episodes of everyone's favorite Death Battle episodes have been completed, and the third season of Death Battle is finally over. And also, once again sorry about added the seven worlds of "other watchers" who watches Death Battle. Someone from the reviews told me to have those two to jump into their stories and interact with them, but instead I just have them react to the ending of it (which will once again bring a** **definite spoiler to the authors if they update their chapters a little more further.). So, sorry about that. Anyway, as you may know, I'll be putting a hold on Death Battle, and don't worry, I'm not done with it, just needed to go to work on the other stories right now, including my "projects". So, thanks for reading! Hope you like the episode! Like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to you know! And I'll check on you guys later!**

 **DP: Hey, what about us!**

 **Pinkie: Yeah, what about us!**

 **Oh, right! *Snaps his fingers***

 ***With only a snap of his fingers, two of the best combatants were magically sent back to their own worlds. Deadpool was returned to his house with his elderly roommate waiting for him, while Pinkie Pie was magically returned to Ponyville where her Pony friends were waiting for her.***

 **Okay! Now with that done, thank you all for watching and reading the first three seasons of DEATH BATTLE, and I hope to see you guys again in the summer! So, s** **ee ya all later! Ciao!**


	74. Episode 72 - Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I was like waaaaaaaay busy during my time of typing and working and writing. For those of you who are waiting for "Super Smash Bros. Omake", sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked for new things like new story ideas and story updates. So, be patient. More importantly, I noticed that none of you, who are Death Battle fic-makers, haven't update yours. Guys please, just you're busy and somewhat waiting for me, doesn't mean you can do the same. I mean, come on, no one has ever waiting this much for this, or any other stories, that's something for guys who are suffering what they call "writer's block". Not that I can tribute though. But I digress. So, for the started of this new season, along with the summer, I present to you... the "Death Battle Season 4" reaction fic.**

 **That's right forks! Here is the Fourth Season of Death Battle! Just as you waited for! So for the first episode of Season Four is: "Lara Croft Vs. Nathan Drake". Yep, it's another battle between two Playstation characters (or Ex-Playstation character in Lara's case). So, enjoy this new episode.**

 **Oh, and disclaimer:**

 **Lara Croft and Tomb Raider Belongs to Square Enix.**

 **Nathan Drake and Uncharted Belongs to Sony.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 72 - Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake**

"Yo Kirby! You find anything?!"

"Nope, nothing!"

"Damn! Where could it be?"

"Be patient Pikachu! We find to wait and find the bird Deadpool told us!"

"But he didn't told what weird bird he was talking, and beside, how will we know that this bird is an allied to the Merch, for all we know he's probably halfway the galaxy right now."

"Just make sure that you see the Merch's bird and ask if he got the package from him."

"If you say so."

Outside from the mansion, we found Kirby, who's standing on top of the tree, along with Pikachu, Toon Link, Yoshi, Ness, Lucas and Pac-man, whom they are on the grass, looking around on the ground and in the air. After watching the last episode of the third season of Death Battle and talking to the Fourth Wall Breaker Duo: Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, they waited in the same spot where they got the DVDs for Death Battle and their bored began. The reason? To find the mailbird that has a package and will be delivered from The Merch. Nobody knows who or what this mailbird but seeing that it's clearly impossible to find one bird, it's not a problem for them. Kirby, however, had a clear view on the air when standing on a tree with his binoculars in hand, and look around the sky, to see if he found anything. But no luck. The same goes to his friends. But however, Kirby stopped at where he's looking at, then noticed something that he spotted in the air. Kirby looked into the air a bit more with his binoculars for a moment once again to see what he spotted. As he looked a little closer, and saw what he found. That got him gasped, and then, putting away the binocular, Kirby jumped off the tree and cried, "Guys! I found something! And It's coming this way!"

"What is it Kirby?" Yoshi asked him.

"Is it the mailbird?" Pikachu asked him too.

"Only one way to find out." He replied.

As they all looked up, Kirby and the others looked up and saw something coming this way, and it's flying this way. Coming into view, they indeed see a familiar bird coming in fast. But it wasn't just a bird. As it landed, the young Smashers saw its appearance: it appeared to be a red, penguin-like Pokemon with a white, hollow tail. Its face and chest are covered in white feathers with two, three-pointed crests above its eyes. Black markings surround its circular eyes, and it has a light yellow beak and feet. There is a single white spot on its stomach. Its feet have two digits each. It also carries a sack-like bag in its beak, then in his flippers when landed. The Smashers looked and recognized the creature as Delibird, the Delivery Pokemon.

"Huh? A Delibird?" Lucas said in confusion.

"What's a Delibird doing here?" Toon Link said in question.

"No idea." Yoshi replied.

Gasped in realization, Kirby whispered to his friend, "Hey guys, do you think that Delibird is the Mailbird Deadpool is talking about?"

"I don't know, it could be." Pac-man said, uncertain.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and ask him then. Maybe that'll give us some ideas." Ness replied.

"Yeah, good idea." Pikachu agrees.

The Delibird begins to approach them as it spoke in its male voice, "Hello there, my name is Aero the Delibird, and I am here to meet a pink Star Warrior name Kirby. Is anyone of you him?"

The boys then looked at each other, then at Kirby, as he begins to respond, "Uh yeah, I am Kirby, the Star Warrior."

"I see," He replied. "Well, I have a package to deliver to you from the man who wanted me to give you. He said that you may need it when the day has come."

"Really?" Kirby said. "Does this guy go by the name of "Merch"?"

"Yep. He also told me that he wanted to give it you in person, but he got his own problems right now." He answered, nonchalantly.

"I see." Kirby replied.

"But don't worry about it, he said that he wrote you a letter to explain the certain delay and why couldn't meet you for this delivery." Aero said, reassuringly. "It's all written in that letter that's in that package."

"Oh okay, thanks," Kirby replied.

"No problem." The Delibird said. "Just doing my job. Well, I best be on my way. But before I do that, will one of you boys pay up? The delivery thing isn't for free."

Knowing what he met, Pikachu instinctively pulled out a few dollars from his wallet and give him the money. With it, Aero took off into the air and flew into the air, disappearing on side, leaving the boys to look over the package.

"Sweet! We got the package!" Pac-man said with cheerfulness.

"What do you think it's inside?" Lucas asked in curiosity.

"Only one way to find out." Ness replied.

Nodding to the agreement, Kirby moved in and carefully opened the package and found a letter inside.

"Hey, it's a letter." Toon Link said.

"What's it say?" Pikachu asked.

"Hmm…" Kirby examined the letter, until he found a seal on the back with the letter "M" on it. "Huh?" He looked at it for a moment, 'Could it be…?' He thought to himself, before he opened the back of the envelope and paper was reveal within it with words in it.

As they read, it read:

 _Dear Kirby,_

 _Sorry that I couldn't make it to your world, there was some things I have to take of. I'm afraid some things have come up and I think I'm needed elsewhere. And don't worry, where I'm going doesn't concern you and your friends. It seems there's some trouble around other worlds and it doesn't involve yours and/or your friends' worlds. My friends and I can take care of it. You continue your training for your tournament. Best of luck._

 _Signed,_

 _Rick Merkowsi, a.k.a "The Merch"_

 _P.S. If you're reading this, that must mean Deadpool and Pinkie Pie spoke to you and gave you the message, along with your friends. It also means you have many pass the third season of Death Battle. Good job. You are the first ones to ever reach that achievement._

 _P.S.S. In this very honor, I present to you this new gift. I hope you like it. Enjoy._

"Huh? What does he mean by that?" Kirby asked.

His friends shrugged in response. Then Kirby look down at the opened box and saw a small looking back. He picked it up and opened it, and inside was what appeared to be a number of 16 black DVD movie casings of DEATH BATTLE.

"Whoa, holy shit, a new Death Battle set!" Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

"Wow, a new set! What season will this one be?" Yoshi said in amazement.

"Uh…" Kirby looked at the casing to see the number for the season, then check at the front and see the number four on it. "Season 4."

"The fourth season of Death Battle huh. Well, this is getting interesting." Toon Link said through excitement.

"Well, there's no use standing around here," Ness said. "we should all watch these and see the new combatants before the new tournament starts."

Everyone nodded, as they they quickly took the box and begin to head back to the mansion. As they went back inside, the young Smashers walked towards the hallway where they went to the Theater Room, where new Death Battles were seen after they moved it from Kirby's room to the other room and all their friends seen their battles and episodes all together.

"Okay, we're here, so now what?" Kirby asked.

"We'll it's the afternoon, we still got some spare time before we watch them, so let's come back here until tonight." Pikachu suggest.

"Yeah, good idea." Pac-man said, agreeing to the idea.

And so, the boys decided to come back to the Theater Room tonight just like before. And as they left, the Smashers do their normal daily routine as they begin to their normal day of fun. For Kirby, he was hanging with his girlfriend, Jigglypuff, over by Pokemon Sanctuary, Ness and Lucas are busy practicing their PSI powers, Toon Link is with Young Link and Adult Link to learn the ways of fishing, hunting and adapting to the wild in the fields of BOTW's Hyrule Fields, Pac-man is busy with Sonic, Mario, and Mega Man for the Representative Community meeting, Yoshi was busy helping his clan straighten out the island and Pikachu's out training with Lucario, Charizard and Greninja.

After a few straight hours of their own time and a few decent meals for dinner, it was time for them to get ready for the show. After getting ready, Kirby went to get the snacks while Yoshi and Ness got the drinks as they, along with Pikachu, Lucas, Toon Link, and Pac-man, begin to head to Kirby's room but only 7 known smasher, appeared in front of them. They happened to be Sonic, Pit, Young Link, Pichu, Villager, Mega Man and Popo.

"Well, you guys are in good mood today, what's up?" Sonic asked, simply.

"Oh hey guys, nothing's special. We were just heading for the Theater Room." Kirby answered.

"For what? For more Red vs. Blue?" Pit asked.

"Nope, even better." TL said with glee.

"We're gonna watch the new season of Death Battle." Kirby said, happily.

"Really?! Already?!" Pit said, surprisingly.

"Well, it's about it!" Sonic said, smirking.

"Yep, we got them!" Replied the Yellow Mouse.

"You guys remember Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, right?" Ness asked.

"The two crazy Fourth Wall Breaking weirdos? Of course we know them, what about them?" Sonic said, while raising a brow.

"Well, after you guys left, they suddenly appear on screen and told us about a message about a package coming in this month, and with it, a Delibird named Aero came and gave a package that belong to a guy named Merch, and long story short, he gave us this DVD set for DEATH BATTLE Season 4." Yoshi explained.

"Oh, well… that was unexpected." Pit said, sweatdropped a little.

"Man, that's a lot to take in." Sonic said, sweatdropped also.

"I know it's crazy huh?" Yoshi said in question.

"Oh yeah, it does." Pikachu shrugged.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get to watching!" YL said.

And with that, the smashers got into the Theater Room to prepare themselves, but not before Pikachu stopped them and spoke, "Wait! Hold on a sec!" as he approached the back of the room where he find a mysterious and yet familiar green spiked shell laying on the couch. Pikachu inspected the thing, until immediately he find out what, or who, this shell belong to. So, with a small smirk, Pikachu begin to charge up his attack and shoot a Thundershock attack on the shell, in which gave out a loud shriek from it. The others looked and sees what's going on, when they see it, they spotted Pikachu attacking a spiked shell, but it wasn't an ordinary spiked shell. Popping out of it, we find a suddenly attacked and dazed Bowser Jr..

"Heh. Figured that I find you here." PIkachu chuckled.

"What the hell… how did you know…?" Junior grunted.

"Since you like sneaking around, I took a wild guess and knew exactly where you were." He replied.

"Gee, how silly of me…" The Koopa prince grunted, sarcastically.

Everyone chuckled at this, then resume as they go to their respected seats.. With it, Kirby grabbed the box, took out a DVD disc and place it to DVD player and hit play. As they watch, a new advertisement for a website called "go90" where it's an entertainment service featuring: TV Shows, Sports and others like them. This got them interested since they could use it to watch shows on your phone, laptop, tv or tablet. So, needless to say that it's probably the best app for them. Now back to show.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

As the music plays with the Screwattack Logo appearing and disappearing, they soon to see the **DEATH BATTLE** logo appearing in iron letters with a neon blue lights with a dark red blood on the background with a wall behind them, and along came shurikens on the scene.

"Wow, look at that! Seems that Death Battle has a new look!" Sonic whistled with that comment.

"Aww, but I like the old one!" Kirby whined.

"Hey, it's still Death Battle, maybe they put some changes to the show to make it look cool." Lucas guessed.

"Whoa, it looks cool already." Pikachu commented, impressed.

"Yeah, they almost got the concept art of the Suicide Squad movie." Bowser Jr. commented, happily.

"You mean the one with the Anti-Heroes fighting a super villain, who they have been used as a Special Task Force operated by a mean lady named Amanda Waller?" Villager asked, remembered seeing the movie.

"Yes, that." BJ answered.

"Huh. I see it now." Sonic replied. "It was a cool movie by the way."

Wiz: Sometimes, an archaeologist needs a bit more than a shovel and brush, especially when their on the hunt for the most legendary of treasure.

"Kinda like Knuckles, before his days of guarding the Master Emerald." Sonic commented.

"Or me during the Great Cave Offensive adventure." Kirby added.

"When it comes to treasure hunting or archaeology, people needed to be prepared for anything when discovering something new." Mega Man stated.

"That's true." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, if it were that easy, everyone would be doing it. The best treasure hunters are the ones with the brawn to match their brain.**

Wiz: Like Lara Croft, the Tomb Raider.

 **Boomstick: And Nathan Drake, seeker of the uncharted.**

"Hmm… these two seem like the best treasure hunting combatants in this episode." Toon Link commented.

"I wonder what expectation shall we see in them." Young Link said in wonder.

"We'll see." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: Most people spend their entire lives in pursuit of wealth, status, and power, but Lara Croft was lucky enough to be born into them.

"Huh. So she's a rich girl." Pit said, stunned by this. "That's unexpected."

"Even rich girls needed some excitement in their lives." Sonic said in a monotone tone.

"Indeed." Ness nodded to that agreement.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'8" | 175 cm**

 **Weight: 131.6 lbs | 59.7 kg**

 **Birthday: February 14th (This surprises them that her birthday is in Valentine's Day)**

 **English archaeologist**

 **Countess of Abbington**

 **Credited with 16+ archaeological discoveries (This got them impressed)**

 **Greatest fear: aunt's pet corgi (Kirby, Junior, Sonic, Pikachu and Lucas chuckled at the idea of her afraid of her aunt's dog.)**

* * *

Wiz: However, despite attending the best schools, and living in her own mansion, she was missing one crucial thing: adventure!

To her appearance, she has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a blue tank top with shorts, a belt with suspender hooks and attached gun holsters, and brown boots. And from other various, we see her wear pants, coats, jackets and many more. Also, she was seen carrying guns, swords, knives, and a bow and arrows.

 **Lara Croft**

"Wow, normally rich people would like find something interesting in their lives, Lara seems to take the cake." Mega Man said.

"Mh-hmm." Yoshi nodded to that.

 **(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Legend - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Man, rich people are always looking for some crazy way to help keep themselves entertained!** (Pit: I know, right? It's crazy for them!) **But if you have a lot of money and you take a lot of trips, it's good odds that one of those trips is bound to go horribly wrong.**

Wiz: And guess what? It did.

"Uh-oh. Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Kirby said, getting one of those old vibes again.

 **Boomstick: Before she was even old enough to order a drink, a crash landing left her stranded in desolation.**

"There it is." Kirby said, sighed in defeat.

"Nice jinx you did there, Pinkie." Junior grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie appeared inside Sugarcube Corner and looked around to see anypony around the store. But shrugged and spoke, "Hm. Funny, I thought I hear someone calling my name."

* * *

"But still, poor Lara." Sonic said, taking sympathy on the girl.

 **Boomstick: She had to learn for herself how to adapt and survive for over a week before returning to civilization as a whole new lady.**

"At least she's learning how to adapt and survive in the wild." Toon Link quipped.

"Yeah, just like in Breath of the Wild." Young Link replied, remembering the aforementioned Zelda game.

Wiz: In whatever Tomb Raider timeline you're looking at, whether it's on an island or the Himalayas, Lara's destined to this life-changing fate.

 **Boomstick: I'm never getting on a plane with her!**

"Me either." Lucas and Villager muttered at the same time.

"Oh suck it up you babies!" Junior barked.

"Hey, that's mean!" Kirby called out.

"Why? It's called survival to the fittest. Anyone who survived a plane crash is basic a new man or woman when being stranded on a island or on the mountain." Junior stated, bluntly.

"Still, it was a little mean." Kirby replied.

Wiz: Surprisingly, Lara's experience left her far from traumatized. Instead, she was inspired, hooked by the thrill of perilous adventure. So she struck out on her own, seeking lost treasure across the globe to make a name for herself.

"That's good, perhaps." Pikachu commented.

"Now that's my kind of a lady." Sonic whistled.

 **Boomstick: But Lara's no fool, so first, she made sure she'd be ready for anything. She tracked down the best teachers she could find to learn her the ways of stealth, survival, and martial arts.**

Wiz: She became proficient in numerous types of firearms, and her martial art of choice appears very reminiscent to kickboxing. She can even fight while blindfolded!

"Kinda like Batman." Lucas said, seeing and hearing what she can do.

"Except she's kills people and wields guns." Kirby pointed out.

 **(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Legend - Mission Summary*)**

 **Boomstick (and Pikachu): So she's basically Batman, who treasure hunts, with guns!**

"That's what we said." Kirby and Lucas said in unison.

"Man, that's what I call being prepared for anything." Sonic commented, smoothly.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Dual Pistols**

 **Heckler & Koch USP Match .45**

 **Glock 17**

 **Assault Rifles**

 **Submachine Guns**

 **Dual Ingram MAC-10 "Uzis"**

 **Combat Shotgun**

 **Competition Bow**

 **Climbing Axe**

 **Grappling Hook**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Speaking of which, Lara is famous for her trademark dual Heckler and Koch pistols, and I'm not talking about the things under her sweater.**

Seeing what he meant, some of them snicker and blushed a bit when they saw Lara placed a diamond under her shirt.

"For pete's sake, Boomstick…" Ness said, blushing a bit while rolling his eyes a bit.

 **Boomstick: But she's also skilled shotguns, assault rifles, submachine guns, even grenades! And she uses them to take down everything from armed thugs to T-Rexes!**

"Okay I get the thugs parts, but T-Rexes?" Villager said, stuttered by the last part.

"Maybe she discovered a place that found any of the unextinct dinosaurs on the planet Earth." Lucas guessed.

"Seems like it." Pit replied. "I mean, the dinosaurs have died since in a millennia ago, and I always have a strange thought of him coming back."

Wiz: Lara is also skilled with a competition compound bow, perfect for stealth kills.

 **Boomstick: And she's got enough trick arrows to make Green Arrow proud. She's got fire arrows, poison arrows, explosive tipped arrows, and even rope arrows for crossing gaps or grappling things** (Sonic: *Whistle* She got a great set of arrows.) (Yoshi: Wow, she really is prepared for anything.) **, and while her climbing axe is supposed to be used for scaling up cliffs, you can imagine what the thing does to a human skull. Oh wait, you don't have to, watch!**

Everyone hissed and winced when they Lara jams her axe into a guy's skull and throws him away with it.

"Oooh!" Pikachu and Junior groaned.

"Ah shit!" Sonic winced.

"Ouch." Kirby and Yoshi hissed.

"Mental note: watch out for guys with climbing axes, or else you'll end up like the guy Miss Croft just killed." Mega Man noted.

 **Boomstick: Mmm, lovely.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived multiple plane crashes (This surprises the boys.)**

 **Killed a T-Rex, Velociraptors & a dragon (This surprises Kirby, Ness, Sonic and the Links.)**

 **Infiltrated and escaped Area 51 (This shocks Mega Man and Ness.)**

 **Pushed blocks of the Great Pyramid**

 **Survived a 250 foot dive into a river**

 **Twice battled Egyptian God Set**

 **Defeated the God-Queen of Atlantis (This shocked the boys.)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Underworld - Main Theme*)**

Wiz; Gruesome murder aside, Lara's extensive training paid off in big ways, she's discovered the legendary blade Excalibur, the Philosopher's Stone, the Ark of the Covenant, Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, and even Bigfoot, whom she also promptly killed.

"Holy crap, she discovered a whole lot of ancient treasures!" Kirby exclaimed.

"And she even discovered Bigfoot!" Ness said in shock. "Do you have any idea how hard do you get for finding this mythical creature?!"

"Well, at least it's no longer a myth anymore." Pikachu grumbled.

 **Boomstick: Suck it, Sasquatch, she's survived dinosaurs, the Kraken, a Chinese dragon, and she even found the long lost Led Zeppelin song, "Stairway to Heaven".**

"She even fought a dragon?!" The Links yelled.

"Damn! Talk about toughness and bravery!" Villager said in disbelief.

"Aside from the dinosaurs and an octopus monster, she's so awesome!" Pit boasted.

"But what does Boomstick meant by "Stairway to Heaven"?" Pichu asked in question.

Wiz: What? No, no, no, she found a literal stairway to Heaven.

 **Boomstick (and Ness, Pikachu, the Links, Kirby and Pit): Really?! Holy shit!**

"Whoa, she even found the doorway to heaven! That's even more awesome!" Pit said in amazement. "Man, I wonder how Lady Palutena and Viridi would react if they heard about this."

"I say, they'll go far beyond surprise." Pikachu guessed.

Wiz: For a 132 pound woman, she's surprisingly strong, she's held up a heavy gate for thirty six straight seconds, while drowning, she also regularly pushes around enormous boulders, like the giant blocks in the Pyramid of Giza. This makes her easily strong enough to, say, punch a man through a wooden beam.

Sonic whistled again. "Whoa, she's insanely strong. What a woman."

"Oh brother…" Ness grunted.

"I bet Amy or any other girl you were eyeing on or they were eyeing on you would be super jealous when they heard you say that, won't it?" Pikachu said, smirking at him.

"Yeah…" Sonic replied, before realizing it. "Hey!"

This cause the others to chuckle at this.

 **Boomstick: Lara's also a crack shot, she can precisely tag multiple targets in less than a second, even if their button sized bolts or kunai flying through the air.**

Wiz: She's skilled enough to infiltrate and escape Area 51 **(Ness: Which is directly impossible to find and escape a secure filled area) (Mega Man: Yeah, anyone who trespasses Area 51, never comes back.)** , she's tenacious enough to take a bullet in the heat of battle and keep fighting, and she's tough enough to dive off a 250 foot cliff into water, with no injury whatsoever. **(Kirby: Why? What's wrong with that?)** The highest documented dive ever recorded is 193 feet, but unlike Lara, this diver underwent weeks of preparation and still broke his collarbone.

"Oh, ouch." Kirby winced.

"Geez, I just feel my spine shiver when seeing that." Popo muttered.

 **Boomstick: Hell, this girl can survive almost anything.**

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Junior grunted.

 **(*Cues: A Survivor is Born - Tomb Raider (2013)*)**

 **Boomstick: When she was younger, she got impaled by a rusty metal spike, and was still able to complete an entire adventure while in constant pain.**

Wiz: She wasn't even able to properly treat it, she had to cauterize it with a burning arrow tip.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Yoshi cringed.

"Yeah, she'll definitely felt intense pain after that." Sonic replied, while wincing at the two scenes.

 **Boomstick: Damn, that's hardcore! I think I've found my next ex-wife** (Pikachu: *Deadpanned* Seriously…) (Ness: *Facepalm* What an idiot…) **, and then there was that one time she threw her climbing axe at a helicopter, and it just...it just exploded!**

Boomstick wasn't kidding. In this next scene, we see Lara fight some guy in a comic back and out of the blue, she threw her climbing at the helicopter and it exploded.

"Whoa, dude. Whoa." Pikachu said, feeling mind blown.

"Amazing." Pit said, amazed.

"Yeah, but how did that even work?" Ness said, bewildered.

Wiz: Yeah, the only logical explanation being she threw the axe into the chopper's air intake, shredded its internals, which caused a spark that reached its gas tank...

 **Boomstick: She made the helicopter explode with nothing but an axe! That girl's got one hell of an arm.**

"Damn right she does!" Sonic and Junior said at the same time.

"And seeing how she destroyed the helicopter like that is beyond amazement." Mega Man said, stunned.

"Indeed." Ness mumbled.

Wiz: I think we can all agree Lara is a badass, but she thinks so too, and can get a bit reckless.

 **Boomstick: If she gets too full of it, she could always find herself at the wrong end of a tree branch, crushed by boulders, mauled by wolves, shot in the head, stabbed through the face, all sorts of horrific, fatal mistakes.**

Everyone basically winced, cringed, hissed and even barf when seeing Lara getting hurt in each and every scene, in each different scenarios of her death.

"Yeesh, talk about karma." Sonic uttered.

Wiz; Even knowing that, the risk doesn't keep her from any of her bewildering adventures.

In this very last scene, the Smashers see Lara in a robe, about to shower as she is about to remove it. The boys blushed massively, completely unprepared for this, but as for Sonic, he did a two-tone wolf whistle when seeing this. But before she could do this, she stops and looks at the screen.

 _Lara: Don't you think you've seen enough?_

"Uh, maybe…" Pit, Junior and Sonic said sheepishly.

So, without warning, she pulls out a shotgun and fires at the screen.

"Gah!" Pichu jolted in fear.

"Well, that was rude." Kirby said, unexpectedly.

Afterwards, they started sharing some thoughts on Lara Croft. Sure, she's a rich-turned-adventuring woman with weapons and martial arts skills to kill her opponents, but also show recklessness when going on huge adventures and sometimes getting herself in trouble when facing big obstacles. But hey, she has accomplished things when being an expert archaeologist and being a total badass when finding treasure and the Stairway/Doorway t Heaven. That does count for something.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Sir Francis Drake - Uncharted: Drake's Fortune*)**

Wiz: Sic Parvis Magna. To most people, these words hold little meaning. But for globetrotting explorer Nathan Drake, it's his life motto. Greatness from small beginnings.

"That's an oxymoron!" Kirby said, brightly.

"Yeah, from it's meaning, it's so great and so small." Bowser Jr. said, playfully. "Or in this case it's a little man with big packages, Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

"HA!" Pikachu laughed.

"Dude, seriously, are you still on that?" Sonic said,giving him a flat look.

"What? It's funny." Bowser Jr. said, chuckling. This leaves with Sonic and Ness facepalm their face and shook their heads.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Born: 1975**

 **Height: 5'11" | 180 cm**

 **On his own by age 15 (This surprises Lucas, Ness and Sonic.)**

 **Largely self-taught**

 **Encyclopedic knowledge of history (Mega Man and Ness were impressed by this.)**

 **Master of the half-tucked shirt**

 **Hates clowns (Everyone snickered at this.)**

 **Bridges like to collapse beneath him**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And beginnings don't get much smaller than his. Little Nate spent half his childhood in a boy's home, where he was raised by nuns, picked on by bullies and pretty much just hated on for every second of his life.**

"In other words: he's an orphan." Ness guessed.

"Dang, for a guy like him, he literally starts from the bottom." Sonic commented.

"Perhaps." Yoshi muttered.

Wiz: Nathan found solace in his fascination with history, particularly the explorer who found El Dorado, Sir Francis Drake.

Looking at the photo, or rather a portrait, of a man with the clothes of an english sea traveler, along with a model of his old ship.

"Him? What makes him so special?" Sonic said in question.

"Because he's an old explorer that travels around the ocean." Kirby answered.

"Not to mention, he's one of best people in human history for excitement." Ness added.

"I see." He replied.

Wiz: And like his idol, Nathan dreamed of one day escaping the orphanage to go on treasure hunts of his own.

 **Boomstick: And he did, with his big brother, Sam.**

They then see young Nate with his older brother, Sam.

"Huh? I didn't know he has a brother." Toon Link said, enthusiastically.

"And a big brother, to be exact." Ness added.

"Wow, at least he has a sibling to stay with him." Pichu said, nicely.

"Yeah…" Lucas mumbled. Though, the thought about that is like a reminder of his deceased brother Claus, but when seeing both Nate and Sam together like that, it's like what would should've been if Claus hasn't dead, but oh well, a boy can dream.

 **Boomstick: The treasure? Their dead mom's old journals about Mr. Drake himself.**

"Aww, that's nice." Kirby said, sweetly.

Lucas nodded to that agreement, thinking about how his mother left everything, even her own journal books, after her death. He bets it's a nice.

 **Boomstick: Turns out they were in some old lady's house, so they broke in, she called the cops and then immediately died from a heart attack.**

"Ah geez, didn't see that coming." Yoshi cringed when seeing this scene.

Wiz: Obviously not wanting to be caught trespassing and standing over a dead woman when the police arrived, Nathan began a life on the run.

"Figures." Ness said, knew something like that would happen.

 **Boomstick: Talk about shitty luck. Man, all he wanted was a book!**

"Yeah, all he ever wanted is a book from his mother, what's the deal?" Popo said, irritated.

"Seeing how that old lady called the cops on them and they don't want to go to jail for something they didn't do, so running away is the best choice." Pikachu stated.

"Well, it's not the best choice for running away from the orphanage, but seeing how things are bad, I guess I don't blame them." Ness said, slightly.

 **(*Cues: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: Fortunately, Nathan seemed born for the treasure hunter's life. He's exceptionally athletic, has encyclopedic historical knowledge, and can find a way out of almost any bad situation with his quick wit.

"So he skilled, has memorized knowledge and quick witted. A good combination for Mr. Drake." Mega Man pointed.

 **Boomstick: He'd make sure that everyone would remember the name, Nathan Drake.**

As they see the man appearing on screen with inspirational music, they see him with blue eyes and brown hair, wearing a white henley "Polo" shirt without a collar and beige cargo trousers. He also wears a middle eastern desert scarf AKA Shemagh. He also wears a belt with a big belt buckle with a horseshoe design, a ring necklace, a pair of brown walking shoes and a gun holster. He also wears other outfits during his adventures.

 **Nathan Drake**

Wiz: After several solo adventures, Nathan eventually teamed up with Victor Sullivan, a former Navy officer turned expert con artist.

They see a now teenaged Nate meeting with a man named Victor.

"Hm… he seems like a nice guy, minus the con artist part." Lucas commented.

Wiz: Sully taught Nathan the ways of combat, both with his fists and with firearms.

"So he's like a total father figure and mentor to Nate." Sonic said, impressed. "...Neat."

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Pistols**

 **.45 Defender**

 **Desert-5**

 **Assault Rifles**

 **Shotguns**

 **Sniper Rifles**

 **Dragon Sniper**

 **T-Bolt Sniper**

 **Mk-NDI Grenades**

 **Grappling Hook**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Good thing too, because it seems like everybody out there wants to take a shot at Nate. He almost always has a 45 Defender or 9mm pistol on hand, as well as a couple grenades. Nate can also rack up the body count with just about any weapon he touches, including machine guns, shotguns, grenade launchers, and sniper rifles. Hey, when there's a literal army of bad guys out to kill you, you gotta become a one man army yourself!**

"Well that's saying something considering that he learned how to handle a gun from a con artist." Ness said, stating the obvious.

"Then again, Miss Croft has the better arsenal than Drake, so my guess is that he'll have no chance of beating her." Said Mega Man.

"Probably if his quick wittedness and quick thinking would help him out." Pit added.

"Maybe…" Ness replied.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Found 5 lost civilizations (This got everyone impressed.)**

 **Jumped 19 feet without a running start (Sonic whistled.)**

 **Survived train wreck with a bullet wound (Pikachu and Junior winced at this.)**

 **Survived many 25+ foot falls (Mega Man and Pit were shock by this.)**

 **Defeated a whole band of pirates**

 **Survived stranding in desert for 2 days (Kirby and Pac-man looked shocked by this.)**

 **Moved 20 ton boulder**

* * *

Wiz: Ready for anything, Nathan set out to follow in his idol's footsteps and then some, he's discovered five lost civilizations, stopped multiple world ending threats, and even unlocked the secret of El Dorado like Sir Francis Drake before him.

"Well, at least he finally get uncover the mysteries of El Dorado, just like his hero." Kirby said, nicely.

"But why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Villager said, suddenly.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it's not a city of gold, just a dead guy that turns people into zombies!**

Everyone was now creeped when they see a man named Gabriel Roman being infected with a virus and turns feral, then winced when they see him getting shot by Atoq Navarro.

"Nevermind, there it is." Muttered the Village Mayor.

"Well, _that_ happened." Pikachu spatted.

 **Boomstick: Didn't see that one coming. Anyway, Nate wouldn't have done any of those things if he weren't physically fit for the job, he's strong enough to move boulders twice his size, and hold up a four ton gate for four seconds.**

They now watches this scene where Nate holds the gate long enough for a woman named Elena Fisher to pass through, then lets it go, and somersaults out of its closing.

"Huh. Lara seems to do the same thing but longer." Pit commented.

"Do you think his strenght will be enough to beat her?" Young Link asked.

"I'm gonna have to say 'no' on this one guys." Pac-man answered, quickly.

"Yeah, me too." Sonic agrees.

 **Boomstick: He can climb huge cliffs with nothing but his fingertips, and constantly jumps humongous gaps without needing a running start.**

Wiz: The standing broad jump world record is twelve feet and three inches, in this instance,

 **(*Cues: Cat and Mouse - Uncharted 2: Among Thieves*)**

Wiz: Nathan Drake was able to make a nineteen foot jump from a standstill, nineteen feet! And he's always clearing similar jumps throughout his adventures.

"Hmm… guess we'll just to add great jumper and good climber to the list." Popo said, intrigued.

"Even though, this is an improvement to his treasure hunting abilities." Toon Link replied.

 **Boomstick: Nate's got hops, but he's also got an iron hide, the dude is constantly falling dozens of feet, and just shaking it off, like that time he did a forty foot belly flop and got right back up, like it was nothing, that could kill a normal guy.**

"Ouch, that gotta hurt." Pikachu winced.

"Heh. It happens." Junior said, being melancholy.

Wiz: Nathan Drake is nothing if not determined, when he found himself cornered on a train and bleeding out from a bullet wound, his solution was to simply blow the whole thing to oblivion.

In this scene, we see a wounded Nathan Drake holding a bullet wound to the side while fighting off back guys until he four tanks of propane and shoot them, causing a big explosion around the train and destroyed the bridge and Nate attempts to climb out of the train.

 **Boomstick (and Junior): What a convenient pile of propane tanks.**

"Really? That's his best solution? Blow something up?" Ness deadpanned.

"Well, it is the best getaway if all goes sour," Junior said. "Believe me, I know."

Wiz: But of course, he survived the crash, and even climbed to safety, despite having no way of knowing he'd get out of this whole mess alive at all.

"Knowing Mr. Drake, I say, he'll recover in a day or two." Mega Man snarked.

 **Boomstick: On top of all that, look what he's wearing! It's freezing up there!**

Seeing what Boomstick meant, they see Nathan Drake lying on the ground, covered in freezing snow.

"Guess he should've thought of that before you exploded the train." Yoshi snarked.

"That, and you didn't a jacket." Kirby added,

Wiz: Actually, explosions seem to be his exit of choice, like when he blew up a cargo plane while flying over Saudi Arabia.

And Wiz wasn't kidding. They literally saw him jumping out of a cargo plane when it begins to explode.

"Woah, now that's what I call an extreme fall." Sonic said, jokingly. "Pun intended."

"A bit too extreme, if you ask me." Pit said, sweatdropped a bit.

 **Boomstick: After surviving the trip to the ground, he wandered the desert for two straight days, with zero food or water, but even with all that, when he found a bunch of mercenaries who wanted to kill him, he was still able to fight them off.**

"Seriously, how is this guy still alive?" Pikachu grunted.

"No idea." Ness replied with a deadpan tone.

 **Boomstick: How is this guy real? What kind of deal did he make with Satan? Cause he should know that that stuff comes with a terrible price, believe me.**

"Yeah, you shouldn't be making a deal with the devil, there are always dangerous consequences when doing that." Pit said, sternly.

"Geez, thanks for that Pit." Sonic said with a flat tone.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: All of this just proves how careless and haphazard Nathan really is, this man rarely, if ever, has a plan for anything at any point, nearly every moment of his life, whether he's in or out of danger, Nathan's philosophy insists that he simply roll with whatever punches come his way. When it comes down to it, much of his survivability can be chalked up to an abundance of good luck.

"Tch. Luck has nothing to do with it." Sonic snorted.

"Really? Because to me, it's either dumb or sheer luck that got him to be a survivor of… well, everything." BJ grunted.

 **Boomstick: And also, his incredible knack for improvising and adapting. Lucky or not, hundreds, if not thousands of bad guys have tried to beat him to some treasure, and lost. It's good odds that if you go up against Nathan Drake, your not just gonna lose that treasure, your gonna lose your life.**

"Duly noted." The Smashers agreed at the same time.

Now, in the last scene, they see Nathan and Chloe Frazer bring a wounded Elena Fisher to Safety.

 _Chloe Frazer: What the hell did you do back there?_

 _Nathan Drake: Oh, you know... saved the world._

Despite being an orphan turned run away, they see Nathan Drake a good explorer with the inspiration of Sir Francis Drake, a sea captain, slave trader, and privateer of the Elizabethan era. Self-taught in the ways of combat and firing guns by his mentor, Nathan is known of doing the most crazy thing, along with blowing up things and escape. Either way, Nathan Drake is one tough son of a bitch.

Now onto the battle...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I'm gonna tell you how to save your relationship.**

On the next advertisement, we see a new website one called "ProFlowers" and what they do is they deliver you flowers for a love interest or anyone who has a very special day for them. Kirby, Pikachu, the Links, Pac-man and Sonic got them interested when seeing this since they each have girlfriends, they could order flowers online and give them as gives. So, with the AD going, everyone started to vote:

 **Kirby: Lara Croft**

 **Ness: Lara Croft**

 **Popo: Nathan Drake**

 **Pikachu: Lara Croft**

 **Pichu: Lara Croft**

 **Bowser Jr.: Nathan Drake**

 **Young Link: Lara Croft**

 **Toon Link: Lara Croft**

 **Yoshi: Nathan Drake**

 **Villager: Nathan Drake**

 **Mega Man: Lara Croft**

 **Lucas: Nathan Drake**

 **Pit: Lara Croft**

 **Sonic: Lara Croft**

Now for the result:

 **Lara Croft: 9**

 **Nathan Drake: 5**

Well, it looks like Lara Croft is gonna win. Let's see how it goes.

Now onto the battle…

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

A torch burns as we see the Uncharted protagonist, Nathan Drake, walks forward towards an ancient temple, with a AK-47 on his back and a Jeep idle behind him.

"Hm… I wonder what will he do for this new adventure." Kirby said in wonder.

"I hope it's something rare." Junior muttered.

Walking over the temple, he scrolls through his small book as someone from a distance watches through hi-tech binoculars.

"Uh-oh. Looks like he's being watching." Lucas said in worry.

"I'm betting it's Lara." Mega Man replied.

After approaching a strange cage-like mechanism, Nate brushes his arm right.

 _Nathan: Damn. It's cold up here._

Nathan examines the area.

 _Nathan: Ok, let's try..._

Before he could finish, Nate takes a slow step onto a panel. The mechanism makes a noise, surprising him as he turns toward it. The mechanism opens up, its pieces separating into claw-like parts and spinning before folding over, revealing the Holy Grail on a small pedestal.

 _Nathan: Heh, aha! Gotcha._

"Oooh! Shiny!" Kirby said, admiring the grail.

"A Holy Grail…" Ness said in bewilderment.

"The ancient golden grail, one of the most valuable treasure of the world." Pit said, stunned.

Nathan swings his arm in triumph, then reaches for the Grail before he hears a gun being loaded.

 _Lara: Stop! Turn around. Slowly._

"Of course," Pikachu said. "We figured that she showed up."

Appearing into the scene, we find the Tomb Raider protagonist, Lara Croft, stands behind Nathan, his arm still stretched out, with a pistol aimed at him and a bow on her back.

 _Nathan: Aww crap._

Nathan turns around and puts his hands up as Lara takes out her second dual pistol. He begins walking to the side.

 _Nathan: Hey there! I'm guessing the whole "finders keepers" rule isn't gonna apply…_

"Well, to be fair Drake, I say, she was hoping to get the treasure first before you did." Kirby stated.

"Yeah, it was kind of obvious." Junior said, stating the obvious.

 _Lara: Cut the chit-chat! The grail's coming with me._

 **(*Cues: Final Fantasy XV - Invidia*)**

 _Lara Croft: Either walk away, or die right here. Choose wisely..._

 _Nathan: Ok missy, first rule about me… *takes out his AK-47 and aims it at Lara.* I don't walk away..._

Time to see which combatant will take home the treasure!

 **FIGHT!**

Lara moves to the side and fires her pistols as Nate moves to the side to avoid her shots. He then fires his AK-47 as the two continue running sideways to avoid each other's fire. Nate spins and gets behind a pillar for cover as Lara does the same on the other side.

"Looks like things are getting intense." Mega Man said.

Nate steps out of cover aiming his rifle as Lara does the same with her pistols and fires first, forcing him back behind cover.

"Yikes, looks like she's getting serious." Said Pac-man.

"Let's see how Nate can handle this." TL said in response.

Nate then puts his arm over his head for a moment as Lara keeps shooting at Drake's location.

 _Nathan: It never fails! I get to the gold at the end of the rainbow and somebody tries to kill me!_

"And that's saying something." Pit uttered.

Lara ceases fire and runs towards Nathan, who then emerges and fires his AK-47. She runs toward a pillar and runs up it for a moment before jumping off of it, avoiding Nate's fire and landing near his pillar. She then rolls out of the way of fire before charging towards Nate. Lara attacks with a low sweeping kick, which Nate avoids by raising one of his legs, followed by a jumping kick that Nate avoids by stepping backward, concluding with an upward kicks that Nathan swerves downward to avoid.

Nate prepares to fire his AK-47 when Lara's next kick strikes it, causing his single shot to miss. Before Lara can follow up with dual fire, Nathan swings his rifle at the handguns, whose shots also miss. Nathan then goes for a downward punch with his left hand as Lara swerves to the side, then prepares her handguns once more.

"Aw yeah! Lara's got the skills!" Junior boasted.

"Even in combat, she's really good." Toon Link commented.

"Yeah, really good." Sonic said, impressed.

"Not to mention, with Nathan's self-taught fighting style, he's probably do his best to keep himself away from Miss Croft." Mega Man said.

"Let's just hope that Drake knows what he's doing." Yoshi said with Lucas and Villager agreeing to him.

As she fires a shot from each, she is suddenly struck by an upward swing of Nate's AK-47. After this, Nate charges forward and headbutts her, knocking her onto back as she rolls backward back onto her feet, crouched and firing her pistols rapidly. Nate rolls forward, then runs to a pillar for cover while blind-firing with his AK-47.

The Holy Grail remains standing atop its pedestal as bullets fire from Lara's side. One of her bullets strikes it, slightly tilting it, but another hits the Holy Grail as well, sending it flying off the pedestal toward the ground.

"Oh no! The Holy Grail!" Kirby gasped.

"Gah! Not the grail!" Pit gapped.

Lara notices this and stops firing her pistols as Nate leaps forward to catch it, both his arms outstretched for it. Lara sees this and runs forward as Nathan successfully catches the Holy Grail in his hand, lying on the ground before getting back up.

 _Nathan: Heh heh, not a scratch._

"Phew, that was close." Pit sighed in relief.

 _Lara: Do you know what you've done!?_

"Huh? What did he do?" Lucas asked, innocently.

"Wait, him?! It was your fault that you're gun shot flew the Holy Grail off the pedestal!" Junior growled.

Ness then got his eyes shot opened when he realized what she just meant. "Oh no…"

"What?" Pichu asked.

"Uh guys, don't temple usually set off booby traps?" Ness said, nervously.

They all thought about it and finally got their eyes widen in shock. "Uh-oh…" Kirby gulped.

As Lara scolds Nathan, who looks over the Holy Grail, the pedestal it once stood upon begins shaking, then sinks into the ground. Nate takes notice of this as as the mechanism from before reemerges and closes before suddenly sinking as well, leaving a gaping hole.

 _Nathan: That's probably not good..._

A statue-like piece of the temple falls to the ground and shatters, causing Lara and Nate to cower backward.

 _Nathan: Ok, that's DEFINITELY not good…_

"Yeah, NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Sonic, Pikachu and Junior exclaimed, loudly.

"Run, you two! Get out of there!" Kirby cried, desperately.

Pieces of the temple begin to crumble and break apart as Nate looks over at his Jeep towards the entrance. Nate turns backward towards Lara, who also noticed it, as the two then run for it. The floor suddenly breaks apart and falls from the hole onward as Lara and Nate both leap upward toward the remaining ground. While they were side-to-side before, Nathan's leap covers more ground horizontally.

 _Nathan: Crap!_

Nate grabs onto the ledge, hanging on with his right hand with the Holy Grail in his left, as Lara doesn't make it and falls.

"Oh right, Mr. Drake's an excellent jumper, and Miss Croft's not." Kirby pointed out.

"But she's also good at climber, so I'm betting she'll be using her Climbing Axe to get herself out of the fall." Sonic stated.

He uses his left hand to help himself up as Lara continues falling fast and screams. She repositions herself in mid air, takes out her climbing axe with her right hand and strikes it into the wall, slowing and then stopping her fall.

"And supposedly I was right." Replied the Blue Hedgehog.

She grasps the climbing axe with both hands when she hears the sound of Nathan's Jeep starting up.

The temple starts leaning forward as it crashes while Nathan escapes into the desert in his Jeep as it drives up and jumps off of a ramp-like structure. Nate steers with his left hand as he tosses the Holy Grail upward and catches it with his right hand.

"Looks like Nate's gonna win." Lucas said, brightly.

"Yeah, but where's Lara?" Pikachu said in concern.

Just then, Lara emerges atop a yellow sports bike, positioning herself by the lower side of Nate's vehicle.

"Yay! She's alive!" Kirby cheered.

"Where did she get the motorcycle though?" Mega Man said in wonder.

She climbs over the Jeep's side rail with her left hand and with her bow in her right, landing in the Jeep's back.

She swings her bow at Nathan's head with both hands, causing Nate to place his right hand over his face. Lara reaches over the passenger's seat and snatches the Holy Grail, then turns backward to escape when Nate gets up, turns around and grabs her hand left hand with his left. She swings at him with her right, the Holy Grail still in hand, as Nate ducks, then rises with a right punch. Nathan then grabs onto her shoulders before headbutting her, then goes for a left-handed swing as Lara ducks it, then counters with a knee to the stomach.

"Whoa, even in combat, they're still evenly in weapons and hand-to-hand." Toon Link commented.

He grabs onto the Jeep's railing with both hands for a moment, then turns and draws his pistol with his right when Lara kicks it out of his hand. She then kicks Nathan in the head, knocking him into the front seats as she takes out her bow and arrow, and aims at him.

 _Lara: Sorry... have to do what I have to do._

Lara looks up and notices something: the Jeep is about to crash into some rubble. She leaps out of the Jeep as Nathan gets up and realizes his situation after Lara leaves.

 _Nathan: Ah crap..._

The Jeep charges forward and crashes into the rubble, causing an explosion as a helicopter stands nearby. Lara starts limping forward, her right shoulder with a wound, and her left hand covering it. She looks over at the Jeep's wreckage as the smoke from the crash disappears and sees no trace of Nathan anywhere.

Lara hears a helicopter's blades spinning, and turns and seeing one beginning to take off as she covers her eyes with her left hand from the sand being brushed backward. Within the helicopter, with Croft Manor printed on the side, is none other than Nathan, who turns toward Lara and makes a taunting salute gesture with his left hand and chuckles as the Holy Grail sits in the passenger seat.

"Okay, how the hell did he get into the helicopter? And where did that helicopter come from?" Ness said in a surprise and annoyed tone.

"For the first question, sheer luck, and the second question, I'm guessing Lara drove it." Young Link said in response.

"How'd you guess that?" Mega Man asked.

"Well, partly because the ancient ruins is near a desert and being on a desert is no fun, and frankly, because of the Croft Manor sign thing." He said, while pointing to the name on the helicopter.

"Oh." The two replied. "Right…"

The helicopter begins taking off as Lara takes out her climbing axe, lines up the shot, and tosses it at the helicopter.

The climbing axe sticks into the helicopter upper area. Shortly afterward, the helicopter explodes as Lara steps backward from the shock. Nathan screams as he plummets towards the ground, landing back-first on the sandy ground hard. As he tries to get back up in vain, the helicopter's blades come spinning down and impale him on the ground, killing him.

"Ooooh!/Damn!/Aw shit!" Everyone exclaimed in different response, then winced to see this scene.

Lara recovers the Holy Grail nearby Nathan Drake's corpse and examines it.

 _Lara: Hm, not a scratch!_

Lara walks off into the desert with the Holy Grail in her right hand.

 **KO!**

* * *

With that done, the fighters who voted for Lara Croft cheered and hollered for her victory while the others who voted for Nate clapped for him despite his loss.

 **(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Underworld - Main Theme again*)**

 **Boomstick: Ho ho, nice shot! Told you she had a good arm!**

Wiz: Lara and Nathan have both displayed impressive feats of strength, durability, agility and weapon skills, but Lara tended to have the edge in every category.

"Really? How so?" Kirby asked.

 **Boomstick: Both of them were way stronger than you'd think. Nathan shoved a boulder large enough to weigh twenty tons. That means he literally had the strength of ten men.**

"Right, we forgot they mention about the boulder thing." Lucas said, remembering that.

Wiz: But in Lara's case, she moved several limestone blocks used in the Great Pyramids. Not only did she move them much farther distances than Nathan, but given their size and makeup, these blocks should weigh up to twenty seven tons each.

"Holy crap! She's stronger than we thought!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Then that would mean that Lara is 2 time stronger than Nathan in the strength department." Mega Man stated.

"Naturally…" Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: Lara's way tougher too, and has been through things that would've definitely taken Nate out.**

Wiz: Like when she was impaled by rebar, but was still able to accomplish everything necessary to survive a hostile island for a week. Nathan suffered a bullet wound in the same area of the body, and while he powered through the pain for a short time, he soon passed out and was unconscious while under intensive care for three days.

"Well, at least we got the difference between the two." Ness said, slightly.

 **Boomstick: Take my word for it, I've been through pretty much everything you could think of, and I'd rather take a bullet than rebar any day. And that rebar thing happened when Lara was pretty young. Later, she got all sorts of combat and survival training from experts, while Nate was mostly self-taught, with a few pointers every so often from a con man.**

"Well injuries aside, it shows that both Lara Croft and Nathan Drake are very skilled combat but with different ways to learn them." Toon Link said, being knowledgeable.

"And Miss Croft is like better than Mr. Drake in every way possible." Pichu pointed out.

"Indeed, she has." Sonic said, sheepishly.

 **Boomstick: Also, when the pressure's really on, Lara manages to always keep a cool head, much better than Nate.**

 _Elena Fisher: So, you got a plan C?_

 _Nate: Yeah, floor it._

 _Elena: What?_

 _Nate: I'm getting on that train._

 _Elena: What, are you crazy?_

"More or less." Ness muttered.

Wiz: Nathan Drake did just about everything by the seat of his pants, and eventually, luck always runs out.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, she was just too croft-y for him.**

Pit, Kirby, Pichu and Pikachu chuckled at the pun while the others groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Lara Croft.

* * *

With that, everyone started clapping for amusement from watching that fight.

"Well, that was the best battle in the fourth season." Sonic commented.

"You kidding! It was awesome!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, it was epic! Way better than Season 3!" Pit said in glee.

"Man, I wonder what other fights we'll be seeing in Season 4." Lucas said in wonder.

"We're about to find out." Pikachu said as he and the others watches the preview of the next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next Time On Death Battle!**

In this scene, we see an ancient pyramid-like temple, inside shows a mountain load of gold coins. And making this very appearance with a familiar old song, we see an old duck-like man, dresses in a very fancy outfit including a Top Hat and a blue jacket, along with glasses.

 _?: More! I want to see more!_

Life is like a hurricane, here in Duckburg

Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes…

With that, he jumps up and begins to slide down to the gold coin with three little duck-like kids, and as he slid down through the gold, he stops in freeze frame and his name appeared on background, as the name of the combatant is known as…

 **SCROOGE MCDUCK**

Everyone's eyes were widened as they saw one of known characters joining Death Battle.

"Oh my god…" Popo trailed.

"Holy crap…" Pikachu agaped.

"MR. MCDUCK IS NEXT!?" Kirby exclaimed in shock.

"Wait, isn't he that old duck that joined Smash last year?!" Pit said in disbelief.

"Not to mention the old duck from DuckTales TV show?!" Young Link said in shock.

"Yup." Yoshi responded.

"Whoa, looks like the old billionaire is gonna be joining Death Battle now!" Sonic said, smirking.

"Oh yeah." BJ said, smirking also.

And with that, Kirby puts in the next disc for the second episode and then hits play.

* * *

 **Tada! I know, it's a little crazy, and not exactly what everyone has in mind, but I did the best I could to do the thing. Sorry about that. So, anyway, next up is "Scrooge Duck VS. Shovel Knight". The old duck vs the knight. Who will win? Stay tune.**

 **So, like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to let you guys know. Okay, see ya! Ciao!**


	75. Episode 73 - Scrooge VS Shovel Knight

**Hello, it's me again. Just wanna to drop this off. So, here's the second episode of the fourth season: Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

 **Oh, and disclaimer:**

 **Scrooge McDuck and DuckTales Belongs to** **Disney.**

 **Shovel Knight Belongs to Yacht Club Games.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 74 - Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight**

And with that, Kirby puts in the next disc for the second episode and then hits play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Some people adventure for wealth, for some people, the wealth is in the adventure.

"Just like Miss Croft and Mr. Drake." Pichu said.

"Only except they're treasure hunters and they only do it for fame and glory." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: Either way, you'll be successful if you can bounce off your enemies heads.**

Wiz: Like Scrooge McDuck, the wealthiest waterfowl to ever live.

 **Boomstick: And Shovel Knight, a shining example of the code of shovelry.**

"Huh? Shovel Knight?" Kirby said, recognizing him.

"Wait, isn't he the armored guy Master Hand tried to recruit for this year Smash Tournament?" Pit said, recognizing the blue armor knight.

"Yeah, and now he's joining Death Battle." Yoshi pointed out.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: DuckTales Remastered Soundtrack - Moon*)**

Wiz: In 1867, Scrooge McDuck was born to a poor family in Glasgow, Scotland. He grew up a relatively normal duckling, until his 10th birthday.

 **Boomstick: Scrooge's father took him to see the remains of the old McDuck Clan castle. See, their family wasn't always super poor, and Scrooge was inspired by the sight of their former glory. So the next day, he got a job and earned his first money ever: a dime.**

"Aww, that was nice of him." Kirby said, meaning to Scrooge's father.

"Man, who knew Scrooge and his family live in the life of high society and change for being poor." Toon Link said, feeling sorry for him.

"Well at least he got a job and earned some money for his old family's glory." Lucas said, smiled a little.

"But there's a problem for that dime he got though." Ness said, noticing it.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Pichu asked. Before Ness could say it, Wiz interrupted him.

Wiz: Problem was, it was an American dime and Scrooge was in Scotland.

"Yeah, that would mean that since currency from different countries don't work in other foreign countries, the dime Mr. Mcduck has is worthless." The PSI Hat user stated.

"Oh." Pichu replied.

"So, needless to say, that he got swindle." Junior added.

"Yep." Sonic said, bluntly.

"Darn." Kirby pouted.

Wiz: Naturally feeling pretty cheated, Scrooge swore he'd build his fortune by being, I quote: **(w/Ness, Pikachu and Kirby)** "tougher than the toughies and sharper than the sharpies."

"Scrooge Mcduck's life motto." Yoshi said, brightly.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'/91.4 cm**

 **Weight: 20 lbs/9 kg**

 **Birth Year: 1867 (This surprises them when they found out he's** _ **THAT**_ **old.)**

 **Birthplace: Glasgow, Scotland**

 **Estimated Net Worth: $300 quadrillion (Sonic whistled)**

 **Invented concrete and the Super Bowl**

* * *

 **Boomstick: So he hopped over to America to start his quest for wealth, and judging by his money vault today, where he literally swims in gold, I'd say he did a pretty effin' good job.**

In this scene, we see the old duck diving in gold coins, swimming in gold, which it was either weird or cool to the Smasher. Then they see him, dresses in a his current outfit: a Top Hat and a blue jacket, along with glasses.

 **Scrooge Mcduck**

Wiz: No obstacle is too difficult to keep him from fortune. By my estimations, his entire net worth today rests around three hundred quadrillion dollars.

 **Boomstick: Rich as he is, he's gotta defend his treasure trove somehow. So this wealthy waterfowl's got more guns than I do! Not to mention the trusty cannons he has hidden around his manor. Ha ha, nothin' like some old fashioned artillery for home defense!**

* * *

 **ARSENAL & SKILLS**

 **Cane (Kirby stated it as Scrooge's signature.)**

 **Burglar Stunner**

 **Neutra-Friction Ray**

 **Antintertia Ray**

 **Knife Fighting**

 **Sword Dueling (The Links don't mind having a sword fight with him.)**

 **Various guns and cannons**

* * *

 **(*Cues: DuckTales Remastered - African Mines*)**

Wiz: Scrooge also has a number of unorthodox high-tech firearms.

 **Boomstick: Or as normal people call them, laser guns, my favorite is the one that can shoot through solid steel titanium, it's called the Burglar Stunner, but I'm pretty sure that'll do a hell of a lot more than stun you.**

"Yeah, I highly doubt that weapon would do more than stun bad guys." Pit commented.

Wiz: Well, my favorite would be Scrooge's Neutra-Friction and Anti-Inertia rays, by removing a target's natural friction and inertia, these guns can turn a foe so slippery they can't grip anything, or take away all momentum from that foe's movement and weight. Without friction, a person will slide miles upon miles with no hope of stopping themselves, without inertia, a cannonball will have even less impact than falling leaves, though it is important to note that these guns do not affect personal gravity.

"...Huh…?" was Kirby's, Pac-man's and Sonic's responses.

"I'm sorry, what?" Pikachu said, now confused.

"I can barely understand what he saying about the guns." Pit said, also confused.

"*Sigh*... Why do I even bother…" Ness muttered

 **Boomstick: Uh, yeah, science and stuff, though, if I were him, I'd prefer the feel of one of his rifles or swords.**

Wiz: Or his signature sidearm, his trusty cane.

"Scrooge's Signature weapon." Kirby called out.

"What's so special about an old man's crane?" Pac-man said, scratching his head.

 **Boomstick: What's so special about a dusty old cane, you ask? Well, just look at the old quack go! Not every duck can turn their cane into both a club and a pogo stick.**

"Oh." The young koopa said, after seeing what Scrooge can do with the crane.

"I'm still skeptical on how he used that crane as a pogo stick." Ness said in wonder.

"Well, since he's a cartoon character, his world's law of physic don't apply to them." Mega Man stated, proudly.

"Guess so." Villager replied.

Wiz: Even when he's unarmed, Scrooge's thirst for wealth has pushed his body past many preconceived limits, he possesses incredible strength, speed, and durability.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, the dude's got some serious huevos! One time, when he was stuck in the Savannah, he walked right up to a lion, beat it in a roaring match, and then just rode it all the way to town.**

"Well, I guess we'll have to add "insane madman" to the list." Pit interjected.

"Don't you mean "Mad Duck"?" Kirby said, jokingly.

"...Yeah, that's what I mean." Pit muttered.

Wiz: He's also a surprisingly skilled marksman.

 **Boomstick: Like some sort of gun-toting Mr. Miyagi, he can shoot flies out of the air with perfect precision.**

"Whoa, he's really good at sharpshooting." Bowser Junior commented.

Wiz: And he's no slouch with a blade, apparently, Buffalo Bill taught him good at how to knife fight in...um..."injun style", ahem, and now's a great time to remind you that Scrooge is pretty old, it was a different time.

"I bet that ever his days of old, Scrooge has lived over centuries." Pit pointed out.

"Do you think Mr. Mcduck is immortal?" Kirby asked.

"Maybe, but so does Mickey and the others, because of cartoon logic." Ness answered, feeling uncertain.

 **(*Cues: Boss Theme - DuckTales Remastered*)**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Out-roared a lion (This surprises Kirby and Pikachu.)**

 **Survived the Titanic sinking**

 **Outran a cheetah (Sonic was surprised by this.)**

 **Survived a cannon blast to the face**

 **Was dragged through a minefield**

 **Fought Teddy Roosevelt (This surprises Mega Man and Ness.)**

 **Traveled to the Earth's core (This shocks everyone.)**

 **Destroyed a steamboat**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Ah, racism aside, it takes a lot to put this mighty mallard down, he's survived the Titanic sinking, being frozen solid in the Yukon, fighting hordes of wild animals, and taking a cannon shot to the face, before being dragged through a minefield.** (Sonic: "Whistled* Man, this old dude got some insane power and got completely sturdy.) **He's even survived a trip to the literal center of the Earth, which, if you've forgotten, is pretty much super lava.**

"Yowch, man that's hot!" Villager winced.

"Yeah, it's so hot even I have my times in hot places." Kirby said, remembering his adventure days.

"Yeah, I have my fair share of going into overheated places, but going to the earth's core that's just insane." Pit said, wincing.

"And seeing how the earth's core is kind of like super lava, I don't think my dad and I can stood the lava's temperature." Junior cringed.

"Yeah, good idea." Sonic replied, softly.

Wiz: That's putting it mildly, the Earth's core is estimated to be well over nine thousand degrees Fahrenheit.

 **Boomstick: More than hot enough to cook your goose.**

"It does, it really does." Junior, Kirby, Sonic, Pikachu, Pit, Pac-man and the Links said at the same time.

Wiz: He's outrun a cheetah, which can reach 75 miles per hour, he's stopped a charging water buffalo, which can weigh up to 2,600 pounds.

"Hm. That old duck got some speed." Sonic commented.

"And he still got some insane strength." Yoshi added.

 **Boomstick: And did you ever hear that legend where George Washington threw a silver dollar across the Potomac River? Well, Scrooge can do that too, and he even caught the coin on the other side, because Scrooge isn't going to waste a single dollar.**

"Of course he won't." Young Link said, stating the obvious.

"But the question remains, how the hell did he do that?" Ness said, eyeing on that feat.

"It's basically because he "row" the boat." Pit said, jokingly while laughing at his own pun.

The other groans at him for that one. "Goddamnit Pit." Ness groaned.

Wiz: Seems pretty impressive, but Scrooge has some massively problematic flaws, least of all is his age, he's 150 years old, that won't do him any favors in a fight.

"HOLY CRAP HE'S SUPER OLD!" Pit yelled in shock.

"150?! He's 150 years old?!" Pikachu shouted in shock. "That's like saying that, he's like a great grandpa?!"

"Since he's born in 1867, he's probably some old hermit." Ness said, stunned.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Sonic muttered.

 **Boomstick: And why can't he fly? I mean, he's a duck with his own private plane, and he has human teeth and...they really should just hire a poultry scientist at Disney. Ooh, I'll send my resume!**

"Yeah, go do that Boomstick." Ness said, sarcastically.

"And to answer that question, it's basically cartoon logic in the World of Disney." Said Mega Man.

"Uh-huh." Kirby agrees.

Wiz: Well, more importantly would be his overpowering greed, he can often lose sight of his goals or explode into an uncontrollable rage if someone threatens his wealth.

 **Boomstick: He is pretty selfish, and has a one track mind, I don't know if the uncontrollable rage part, though, is such a bad thing.**

"Yeah, to know about Mr. Mcduck is that he really, _REALLY_ cares about money." Pichu stated.

"He's really the Mr. Krabs of DuckTales." Pikachu said, bluntly.

"Yeah, only except he has not cheap and has very, very, _VERY_ temper." Yoshi added.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Achoo! Boy, I get the feeling that somebody is talking me. Nah, it's probably nothing." Said the red crab, Mr. Krab, while taking a money bath. "Probably Squidward again."

* * *

 _Back to Death Battle..._

Wiz: Certainly not in some situations, like the time Soapy Slick tried to rip Scrooge off, steal his property, and humiliate him by chaining him to a steamboat and making fun of his letters from home, including one informing Scrooge of his mother's passing.

That got everyone's eyes widened as plates when they see that.

"Uh-oh…" Kirby said, now frightened.

"Oh boy…" Sonic said, surprisingly.

"Gurrrll!" Ness gulped, while stretching his collar shirt **(A/N: Think of Homer Simpson when he made the "Gurrrlll" sound.)**.

"Bad move man, bad move." Pikachu said, feeling nervous.

 **Boomstick: That's more than enough to piss Scrooge off, so much that he literally tore the entire boat apart with his bare hands, er, wings. Holy damn, that's some real fowl strength.**

"Mental note: Never ever say something bad to someone's parents, especially to an old billionaire guy like Scrooge." Mega Man noted.

"Duly noted." Everyone said to that agreement.

Wiz: Just goes to show that nothing can stand between Scrooge and his wealth.

In this last scene, we see a young Scrooge retrieving a sack of money under a rock in a snowy forest, when a wolf comes up, growling.

 _Scrooge: I don't know which was wilder in those days, the wolves, or me._

Scrooge growls back louder, making the wolf whimper and slinks off.

Despite being a poor kid, born in Scotland, and found out he was born from an old, rich family, Scrooge Mcduck is one crazy old duck you do not want to mess. Basically, when it comes to money and his incredibly intensified temper, it's clearly that Scrooge has combination of a old man and insane man. With his skills in swords and knives, Toon Link and Young Link find his weaponry skills to be uncanny for them, not to mention, in Kirby's case, Scrooge's really good with side arms. He's also good in sharpshooting and frankly, has insane strenght, speed and durability. They wonder if Scrooge Mcduck is gonna come back to Smash Bros for the next tournament.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene we see a man in a blue piece of armor with shoulder pads, a plate, and a horned helmet and has a round body and is usually short and have a shovel-like weapon, along with a woman in red armor with shoulder pads and a winged helmet and has a tall body and carries two shields: a small shield and a big shield.

 **Shovel Knight**

 **(*Cues Shovel Knight - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: A long time ago the world was wild, and adventurers roamed the land. The most famous of whom were partners Shield Knight and Shovel Knight.

 **Boomstick: You can tell how good they are by the giant piles of loot behind 'em!**

"Whoa, I didn't know he has a partner." Sonic said, seeing him with Shield Knight.

"Me neither." Kirby said.

"Man, those two seem close, a bit too close." Pit pointed out, oddly.

"I'm gonna guess they're either best friends or lovers." Ness guessed.

"Either way, those two are good at finding treasure and traveled together throughout the adventures." Young Link said in understanding.

"Yup." Pichu replied.

Wiz: Shovel Knight and Shield Knight traveled together and they were the stuff of legend! That is, until the Tower of Fate.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Approximately 4'6"/137.16 cm**

 **Weight: Approximately 100 lbs/45 kg**

 **Age: N/A**

 **Travels via catapult.**

 **Once fought a man who's power comes from hats**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Once inside, a cursed amulet knocked Shovel Knight out cold. When he woke up, Shield Knight was gone and the tower was sealed shut, and boy, did that bum him out. So, like all depressed heroes, he abandoned everything and went to the wilderness to do a bunch of farming and most likely drinking.**

"Oh man, I never thought I say this but, I hate the guilt." Pikachu grunted.

"I guess with Shield Knight gone, his adventuring days are over and decided to move on into retirement." Sonic said, slightly feeling sorry for the blue knight.

"Poor Shovel Knight…" Kirby said, sadly.

Wiz: Soon after he 'retired', an evil woman called the Enchantress took power, along with a group of villainous knights known as the Order of No Quarter. Heh, get it? ( **Pikachu: Heh. I see what he did there. That was kinda funny.)** That's funny. So maybe retiring wasn't the most responsible idea.

 **Boomstick: Man's gotta mourn, Wiz. Man's gotta mourn.**

Wiz: You mean, like, when you took a week off to "mourn" after your divorce? Because I'm pretty sure all you did was get drunk and shoot fireworks at my house.

 **Boomstick: Ah yeah. Man, that was a real good mourn.**

Everyone then chuckled at this scene seeing a man set out fireworks to another man's leg, making him wiggle in panic.

"Hehehe, yeah that was a pretty funny mourn, but then again, it's good for him not to retire because who knows what kind of enemy will show up." Sonic said, nonchalantly.

 **Boomstick: Well anyway, Shovel Knight's break didn't last long. After the Enchantress and her knights took hold of the land, the Tower of Fate was unsealed. Knowing it was his only chance to find out what happened to Shield Knight, he dug back into action, and with him he took his mightiest weapon... a shovel.**

"All right, back in action!" Pit said, cheerfully.

"Now Shovel Knight can finally be able find his long lost friend." Lucas said, happily.

"Yeah, but a shovel? Why a shovel?" Mega Man said in confusion.

"We're about to find out." Pikachu replied.

 **(*Cues: Shovel Knight - The Adventure Awaits (Map Screen)*)**

Wiz: Don't sell it short, it's not just any shovel, it's a Shovel Blade and thanks to its surprisingly versatile nature, it can slash through anything, from rats to-

 **Boomstick (and Pit): HOLY CRAP! DID HE JUST KILL A DRAGON WITH THAT THING?!**

Wiz (and Ness): Yes he did.

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, no wonder he's called 'Shovel Knight'."

"He wields a shovel as a weapon, who would've thought that?" Kirby said him amazement.

 **Boomstick: That reminds me of the time I made my own weapon out of a yard tool.**

In the next scene, they see Groundskeeper Willie, in a Freddy Krueger outfit, wielding his rake and looking at Bart, darkly.

 **Boomstick: *sighs* I miss my rake blade. Everyone got really confused and offended whenever I yelled my catchphrase: "PREPARE TO GET RAKED!" So, I just stopped using it.**

When saying that, they see Willie swings his rake at Bart. They were confused at first when Boomstick said his catchphrase, but then after some quick thinking, they finally realize what he meant.

"OOHHHHHH…." Pikachu said, figuring it out already.

"Yeesh…" Sonic muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I think it's best if you don't use it anymore." Pit said, nervously.

"Yeah, dude, it's for the best." Junior said, feeling a little creeped out.

"Definitely." Kirby said, a little freaked out.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & SKILLS**

 **Shovel Blade:**

 **Shovel Drop**

 **Charge Handle**

 **Drop Spark**

 **Armors:**

 **Stalwart Plate**

 **Dynamo Mail**

 **Final Guard**

 **Conjurer's Coat**

 **Mail of Momentum**

 **Ornate Armor**

 **Armor of Chaos**

 **Toad Gear**

* * *

Wiz: Oh... uh ohh... probably smart. Well, thanks to the shovel blade's unique attributes, Shovel Knight has a repertoire of deadly attacks, his signature being the Shovel Drop.

 **Boomstick: This deadly downward drop allows him to dig into his enemies, pogo stick style, now, where have I seen that before?**

Everyone watches as they see Shovel Knight bouncing on his enemies with his Shovel Blade as he performs the Shovel Drop. They then chuckled as they see the scene flashing back to Scrooge Mcduck using his cane as pogo stick, as seeing the difference between the two.

"Hehehe. The knight dude totally copy it from Scrooge's cane attack." BJ chuckled.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Pikachu snickered.

Wiz: He also has a charge attack, that, when unleashed, does massive damage, and can even penetrate armor. If his enemy is more than a scoop's reach away, he can penetrate the Earth to fire a dangerous spark that travels along the ground.

"Like Mega Man's Mega Buster." Kirby said, after witnessing the attack.

"Yes, but it's ground type attack, and not on a buster." Replied the Blue Bomber.

 **Boomstick: Know what else it's good for? Digging up all that sweet, sweet treasure.**

"Duh. Of course, Boomstick, what else could it do instead fighting people?" Lucas said, playfully.

 **(*Cues: Shovel Knight - The Spin Controller (Propeller Knight Battle)*)**

Wiz: But the shovel blade is far from his only weapon, throughout his journey, Shovel Knight has acquired many magical relics, which are quite handy in battle, though they do require access to a limited supply of magic to use.

 **Boomstick: He can set stuff on fire with the Flare Wand, or punch through compact dirt with the Dust Knuckles.**

Wiz: He can also take the wind out of his enemies with the Throwing Anchor, or fly a short distance with the Propeller Dagger.

"Huh. Apparently Shovel Knight has packed a sweet arsenal under his belt." Sonic commented with interest.

"I so want to have relics like that." Pit said, dreamily.

"Those Dust Knuckles look pretty cool for punching things." Junior said, admiring one of the relics.

"I agree, and the Propeller Dagger looked useful for flying in short distances." Popo said, looking at one of them to.

* * *

 **RELICS**

 **Flare Wand**

 **Dust Knuckles**

 **Throwing Anchor**

 **Propeller Dagger**

 **Chaos Sphere**

 **Mobile Gear**

 **Alchemy Coin**

 **War Horn**

* * *

 **Boomstick: If Shovel Knight needs to kill bad guys in those hard to reach spaces, he has his trusty Chaos Orb, which acts like a bouncy ball of doom.**

Wiz: He also possesses the Mobile Gear, a mechanism which allows him to traverse dangerous terrain such as spikes and small gaps with ease.

 **Boomstick: Ah, Mobile Gear...but my favorite relic is the War Horn, which is kinda like the Horn of Gondor, but it makes people explode!**

"Man, those relics looked so freaking good." Sonic commented again.

"Yeah, that Mobile Gear looked cool for riding on terrains and small gaps." Pac-man said, impressed.

"Yeah, especially that War Horn thing, I can totally destroy anyone once wield it." Junior said, admiring the horn.

Wiz: Shovel Knight carries a few defensive relics as well.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like those sweet fish goblets.**

Wiz: You mean the Troupple Chalices, these special liquid receptacles can carry Ichors, substances which, when drunk, provide certain benefits to Shovel Knight, most notably the Ichor of Renewal, which fully restores his health and magic.

"In other words, while drinking these elixirs, they gather all your strength and health back when being damage, along with getting his magic back." Ness lectured.

"Do you think that help him in a fight, if or if not being drunk?" Lucas asked in wonder.

"Probably not, although they do look useful when his HP goes down or has no magic." Answered the PSI Hat user.

 **Boomstick: And how do you get such a useful liquid? From a bunch of fish that perform an interpretive dance and spit in your cup, it's dinner and a show!**

"That's… good, I guess…" Yoshi said, seeing that he has no words for this.

"From fishes doing a dance, is that even logical?" Mega Man said, weirdly.

"Hey, it's a video game, logic works different in a video game world." Pikachu said, shrugged.

Wiz: Last, but not least is the Phase Locket, this relic allows Shovel Knight to pass through his enemies and even grants him temporary invincibility while under its effect.

"So, it's like a immunity locket that gives you a free pass from bad guys temporary." Popo said. "Neat."

"Well, it sure beats those Starman, I can tell you guys that much." Pit commented.

"Indeed." Toon Link replied.

 **(*Cues: Shovel Knight - The Stalwart (Polar Knight Battle)*)**

 **Boomstick: Like all good knights, our shovel wielding friend protects himself with a suit of shining armor. Actually, he's got a few of them.**

In this scene, we see a number of 6 sets of armor for Shovel Knight.

"Whoa, look at all those armor sets!" Pit said, amazed by this.

"Huh. I won't mind taking one of those armor sets off his hands." Junior said, admirably.

"Yeah, me too." Yoshi agrees.

Wiz: His most capable, all around set is the Dynamo Mail, along with providing the kind of defense you need for fighting the forces of evil, it has an added bonus, hitting just about anything with his Shovel Drop builds up a powerful charge attack.

"So, an enhancement suit, focusing on defense and powers up his weapon." Mega Man said, summarizing the armor.

"Seems pretty useful." Ness said in response.

 **Boomstick: Normally, a large suit of armor comes with a lot of extra weight, but Shovel Knight doesn't let that slow him down.**

Wiz: Even in full plates, our delving hero seemingly never tires and is agile enough to dodge everything from cannonballs to fireballs.

"Really? So wielding the armor does slow him down?" Kirby said in question.

"Naturally, since he and Shield Knight started their adventures from the very beginning." Yong Link pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Actually, the weight is more of a bonus, since his attack of choice is bouncing on heads. Wiz, math that.**

Wiz: On it. Comparing his height to these doors, Shovel Knight appears to be about four feet, six inches tall, given his broad physique, he likely weighs approximately one hundred pounds at most **(Pit: Huh. So, he's not only short, but has a large amount weight due to the armor) (Mega Man: That sums it up somehow.)**. In the 14th century, a knight's plate armor for combat typically weighed about sixty pounds, scaling to Shovel Knight's height, his armor likely weighs fifty pounds. Including the five pound shovel, he must drop with a force of over 6,700 joules of kinetic energy, in comparison, Mike Tyson can punch with up to 1,600 joules, and has knocked out 44 people in the ring, and Shovel Knight's striking power is over four times stronger than that.

"Geez, this guys has a powerful striking force than any warrior in my world." Pit said, stunned.

"Or any robot that I encountered in my world." Mega Man added.

"So, needless to say that this knight got some power in his attacks and in his armor." Sonic said, smirking.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Good job!**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Beat the Order of No Quarter...twice**

 **Fought the Battletoads & Kratos**

 **Dodged Cannonballs**

 **Killed a gryphon & a dragon**

 **Dodged magical fireballs**

 **Can hold his breath indefinitely**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Shovel Knight - The Betrayer (Enchantress Final Form)*)**

 **Boomstick: No wonder Shovel Knight was able to take down the entire Order of No Quarter, including a giant steampunk mech, and the Enchantress herself.**

Wiz: He's also stubborn enough to hold his breath underwater for an impressively indefinite amount of time, and he even held his own against the Battletoads and Kratos, the upcoming God of War.

This got everyone surprised and shock when they heard that last statement.

"THAT GUY DEFEATED THE BATTLETOADS AND KRATOS!?" Pit and Pikachu screamed in shock.

"Holy crap, if he were to pull that off, must means he's a complete badass!" Junior said, awestruck.

"Yeah, I means, the Battletoads yeah after seeing their leader in the first season, but Kratos, that must be epic." Kirby said with glee.

 **Boomstick: What the hell? Really? That's awesome! If you sell enough games, you can get anybody.**

Wiz: But even after all that, Shovel Knight doesn't seem the most intelligent warrior, after all, the only reason he gave up on Shield Knight for so long is because he just assumed she was dead.

"And that's kinda bad for an obvious weakness for Shovel Knight." Villager said in concern.

 **Boomstick: Still, he's one deadly warrior who isn't afraid to put his enemies six feet under. You know, 'cause he digs holes and stuff.**

And now, in the last scene, Shovel Knight and his long lost friend and love interest, Shield Knight, work together and finish off the Enchantress.

Despite being a knight seeking for adventure, Shovel Knight shows many things for his heated journey to save Shield Knight. Pit and Junior liked his arsenal because of what they can do and dream of having one of them someday. Kirby, Pac-man, Lucas and Yoshi find him as a nice knight, even though they felt sorry for the guy for losing his friend and trying to find her, they hoped if he can find her once his adventure is over, and as for the rest, Shovel Knight is known to be an excellent combatant for being absolutely ready for anything, and figure that they might see if he's capable of the Smash Bros. Community.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, I got some free food for ya!**

With the commercial for Blue Apron started, as much to Kirby's drool and hunger phase, everyone begins to votes:

 **Kirby: Scrooge Mcduck**

 **Ness: Scrooge Mcduck**

 **Popo: Scrooge Mcduck**

 **Pikachu: Shovel Knight**

 **Pichu: Shovel Knight**

 **Bowser Jr.: Shovel Knight**

 **Young Link: Scrooge Mcduck**

 **Toon Link: Scrooge Mcduck**

 **Yoshi: Scrooge Mcduck**

 **Villager: Shovel Knight**

 **Mega Man: Shovel Knight**

 **Lucas: Shovel Knight**

 **Pit: Shovel Knight**

 **Sonic: Scrooge Mcduck**

Now for the result:

 **Scrooge Mcduck: 7**

 **Shovel Knight: 7**

It's a tie. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

Now onto the battle

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Shovel Knight - No Weapons Here (Village)*)**

In this very sShovel Knight is seen walking on the road until he stumbles upon a trail of gems leading to McDuck Manor. He gets excited and strolls towards the mansion while collecting gems on the way. When he arrives inside, he finds dozens of treasure chests in the main room.

"Heh. Look at him skipping like a little school girl." Sonic said, chuckling.

"As he skips, a trail of jewel came to view and now he made it to the treasure trove as he goes." Junior said with glee.

"Man, I hope Scrooge doesn't find about his treasure being stolen." Pikachu said.

 **(*Cues Super C - Gates of Fort Firestorm*)**

The mansion's owner, Scrooge, walks into the room and finds Shovel Knight looting his chests and taking his jewelry.

"Too late, he notices." Replied the Yellow Mouse Pokemon.

"Uh-oh, looks like somebody just got busted." Kirby said, playfully.

He yells and dashes towards the knight, knocking Shovel Knight from one of the chests to the side.

"Well, this is getting intense."

After getting up, Shovel Knight clashes his shovel with the old duck's cane.

Time to see who will take home the gold.

 **FIGHT!**

Shovel Knight wins the clash and delivers a decent combo on Scrooge, who then staggers backwards and runs back into his previous room. Shovel Knight tries to give chase, but a metal door slams down before him. He equips the Dust Knuckles to bust through the door and brings out his shovel again.

"Now that's what I call, "busting the door down"," Pit said, jokingly.

This cause the others groaned by that pun. "Too soon dude, too soon." Sonic grunted.

Scrooge jumps up and down on his table screaming. Shovel Knight sends out a spark which knocks Scrooge off the table. Panting, Scrooge looks at his various vases and goblets. Shovel Knight looks happy as Scrooge prepares to whack a vase at him as if it was a golf ball.

"FOUR!" Pit, Kirby, Yoshi and Pikachu called out

When he hits the vase, Shovel Knight uses his Flare Wand to destroy it. Scrooge knocks more artefacts at Shovel Knight, who uses his Shovel Drop to jump over them and try to land on Scrooge, but Scrooge evades it. Scrooge then pulls a cannon out from under the table, aims it at Shovel Knight and fires a cannon ball at him.

"Oh boy…" Villager said, surprised to see Scrooge with a cannon.

"I was wondering when he pulled out that cannon." Young Link said, silently.

Shovel Knight uses his fishing rod to catch the cannon ball and send it back at Scrooge, causing both him and the cannon to fall through the floor.

"And he falls." Sonic said, deadpanned.

 **(*Cues: Ninja Gaiden III - The Ancient Ship of Doom - Act I*)**

Scrooge winds up falling into his vault full of gold coins. He screams and swims away when he sees the cannon fall into the coins with him. Shovel Knight drops down and catches the ladder. As he holds on, he is amazed by the large amount of gold coins in the room.

"Oh sweet mother of Koopas, we hit the jackpot!" Junior said, joyfully.

Scrooge jumps out of the coins and manages to block another attack from Shovel Knight. The two then clash some more until Scrooge tries to pogo on Shovel Knight, with no effect. Shovel Knight grabs Scrooge and throws him onto the coins, before punching him with the Dust Knuckles. Scrooge gets up, only to get hit by another combo from Shovel Knight, who makes him bleed.

"Oooh, that's gonna hurt." Toon Link winced.

"Looks like Shovel Knight first blood!" Pac-man grunted.

"Come on Scrooge, hang in there!" Kirby said in concern.

Scrooge then pulls out his two trusty cartoon guns, the Anti-Inertia and Neutra-Friction rays, and used them to cause Shovel Knight to slip over and lose his shovel.

"Well, I knew where this is going." Junior said, shrugging.

Scrooge grabs the shovel and jumps into the air. Shovel Knight looks horrified as he sees Scrooge leaping towards him with his Shovel Blade.

 **(*Cues: Screen Title - DuckTales (NES)*)**

Scrooge pogoes on Shovel Knight's neck using the Shovel Blade 3 times. The third strike decapitates Shovel Knight whose body sinks into the coins.

"Ooooh!"

"Damn!"

"Talk about savagery!" Sonic, Pit, Pikachu, Toon Link, Kirby, Young Link and Villager exclaimed loudly.

 **K.O.!**

Scrooge is seen shoveling his coins back into the Money Bin with the Shovel Blade, while Shovel Knight's head is impaled on a pole next to a sign that says "Thieves Beware!" outside of the McDuck Manor.

* * *

And with that, those who voted for Scrooge cheered and hollered for his victory, while those voted for Shovel Knight just simply clapped, despite his loss.

 **(*Cues: Boss Theme - DuckTales Remastered again*)**

 **Boomstick: Damn, that's cold! With his own weapon!**

Wiz: Shovel Knight might have been able to uphold the Code of Shovelry **(PIkachu: Ha!)** , but he could not hold up to Scrooge's wealth of experience and superior strength.

 **Boomstick: Aside from the extra hundred plus years of experience he's got over Shovel Knight, Scrooge's feats blew him out of the water. For example, there's no way that Shovel could've put him down very quickly when he's powered through a minefield like it's nothing.**

"Nobody messes with Scrooge Mcduck when he's at his best." Kirby said, proudly.

Wiz: And remember how he threw a coin across the Potomac River and rode across fast enough to catch it? Well, we know the average width of the river is thirteen hundred feet and he threw the coin at an angle of twenty degrees. After some quick calculations, this means he must have thrown the coin, boarded his boat, rode across the entire river, and exited the boat to catch the coin in less than 5.4 seconds. This means he must have been rowing the boat at speeds well over 164 miles per hour.

"Holy hell, he's super fast!" Pit exclaimed.

"Heh. Not as fast as me." Sonic boasted while smirking.

"Give us a break…" Pikachu moaned.

 **Boomstick: Jesus, how fast are his arms moving there?!**

Wiz: To make all that work, at least 14,400 rotations per minute.

 **Boomstick (and Kirby): That's ducking awesome!**

"Ha! Ducking!" Pikachu laughed.

Wiz: He is strong enough to rip apart a steamboat after all. But regardless of Scrooge's power, Shovel Knight had very little options to defend against the duck's wackier physics-breaking weaponry. Those that could buy him some time could only last for so long, due to his limited supply of magic.

 **Boomstick: Plus, Scrooge has fought knights and magicians before** (Pit: Really? No wonder.) **, while Shovel Knight never fought anyone quite like Scrooge McDuck. Looks like Shovel Knight dug his own grave.**

Kirby, Pikachu, and Pit chuckled at the pun while the others groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Scrooge McDuck.

* * *

And with that, everyone clapped for a second successful battle between well-known Death Battle, even though nobody has predicted the outcome of this fight will turn out brutal than anyone else, but it was a cool fight.

Now for the preview…

 **Boomstick: Next Time On Death Battle!**

Varies scene of a monster made out of black ooze came into view we see it fused with a familiar man, then was torn and ripped off by the same man and was passed to someone else. As the process was complete, it took the form of a huge, muscle bound monster, filled with ooze, and teeth, with a spider emblem on the center. And then, there are scenes of him fighting Spider Man and one last scene where he emerges with a merge human and roars, as the name for this new combatant called:

 **VENOM**

Everyone was just as shocked and silent as they witness these and glances at each for a moment.

"Well, holy shit," Sonic said.

* * *

 **I know what you guys are thinking? How did they know about these? Well, I can't reveal it in detail, but it will be in SSB Omake later. So until then, wait patiently. Anyway, next up is Venom VS Bane. The Black Spider-Man VS. The Villain of Gotham. Who will win? Stay tune!**

 **So, like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to let you guys know! So, see ya! Ciao!**


	76. Episode 74 - Venom VS Bane

**Another drop off of this episode. For this Death Battle it's "Venom VS. Bane". Marvel Vs. DC once again. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Venom Belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Bane Belongs to DC and Warner Bros..**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 74 - Venom VS Bane**

"I don't believes it."

"Oh believe me dude, it's happening." Pikachu said as he and Ness are talking to each other.

"Venom, of all Marvel Character, why him?" Ness said, feeling a sudden chill behind his back.

"My guess, he's the new combatant for Death Battle." Answered the Yellow Mouse Pokemon.

"Yeah, but, have you see him in the comics, video games and TV shows? He's incredibly insane!" Replied the PSI Hat.

"Well, yeah but he's known to be a Anti-Villain after facing Spiderman a lot of times." Yoshi pointed out.

"And not to mention, he takes upon a living host for crazy and yet powerful insane strength." Lucas added.

"That's true." The green dinosaur nodded to the agreement.

"I'm guessing that, since you guys are comic book fans, I'm assuming you know this guy?" Sonic asked them.

"Yep, Venom is a powerful Anti-Villain in the Marvel Universe, and well…" Pikachu said, nervously.

"You can say that he's really, really, really bad." Kirby finished.

"I see." Sonic said in understanding.

"We won't for sure how tough this Venom guy is." Pit said, oddly.

"Yeah, let's just how this guy is powerful and dangerous." Toon Link said, reassuring.

With everyone nodded to that agreement, the Smashers returned to their spot as Kirby placed the next DVD on the DVD player. But before they see the new episode, a new commercial came into view with a dude sitting an office.

 _Austin: We had really done the best job with our merchandise recently and we really want to be able to give our community new stuff that they'll enjoy._

"Huh? What is this?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"I don't know, a new ad commercial I guess." Ness said, slightly.

Then, along came another guy in the office.

 _Sean: And you got an impressive resume so if you think can handle it, the merchandise director job is yours._

Then we see a… sloth-like puppet man whose been handshaked by the second dude.

 _Mogg: Great to be here Mr. Hinz. I won't let you guys down._

"Ooookay, this is getting weird." Kirby said, being weirded out by this.

 _Sean: Excellent! The first thing you'll need to tell our community about about is our FIRST membership._

 _Mogg: What's it?_

 _Sean: Well Rooster Teeth FIRST is kind of like or subscription service for RT website, the mobile app and the Xbox and Apple TV apps._

 _Austin: Yeah for less than 5 dollars a month you get access to videos early, exclusive contents, everyone's ads free and one membership boarding across all brands in the website._

 _Sean: What's your plan for the promotion?_

 _Mogg: I was thinking I just put this uhh… up on you know the internet._

Sean looks over the camera as he whispered 'what'.

 _Mogg: Did you know it's the film crew?_

Looking over the screen, we see two guys (one holding the film camera, and another holding the mike) doing a film interview.

"Awkward~" Pit sang.

 _Mogg: All right I'll see you around the water cooler. *Leaves*_

 _Sean: Oh Mogg! Just one more thing… If it doesn't work out we're gonna have to eat you._

"Wait, what?" They said at the same time.

With that said, Mogg got his mouth open wide in shock while staring at the camera, then zoom to Sean whose making dark smile, he turn to him, then to the camera, zoom back to Sean, and then this action continues with the background change. And now, the scene change to a new one where the title in the back is named; "Mogg Slothman: Salesman Extraordinaire", and the same slothman appeared out of nowhere.

Mogg: Hey you there! Sign up the FIRST membership now. Or they're gonna eat me!

"Okay, that was… something." Mega Man said, finding no words.

"A weird way to start an advertisement for selling new merchandise but, meh." Villager shrugs.

Then later, returned to the new Screwattack intro, and then came back to the Death Battle Intro, Suicide Squad style.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Every champion of justice inspires others, whether they mean to or not.

 **Boomstick: And sometimes, that "inspiration" creates your worst nightmare.**

"Yeah, it does have some inspiration for some people." Sonic commented.

"But for some people, who are either a hero or a villain, those people who were inspired by this guys they can eventually come back and bite you on the butt." Pikachu added.

Wiz: Venom, the ultimate antithesis to Spider-Man.

 **Boomstick: And Bane, the burly genius who broke the Bat.**

"Wait a minute, Bane, of the DC Universe?!" Ness said in shock.

"Oh sweet Arceus, don't tell me it's another Marvel vs. DC battle!?" Pikachu growled.

"It is." Pichu answered, simply.

"D'oh." Pikachu facepalmed. "We already seen these, there's a new one."

"Well yeah, except this one show a fight between Anti-Villains with insane build ups." Lucas pointed out.

"Well, this is getting interesting." Ness muttered.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle.

* * *

In the first scene, we see Peter Parker (Spider-Man Animated Series form) being dragged by Venom and Spiderman tries to save him but failed and was eaten by him.

 **(*Cues: Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Menu Theme*)**

Wiz: The word "symbiosis" refers to two organisms living in beneficial harmony, such as when two beings bond over an obsessive, psychotic desire to kill Spider-Man.

"Right. Since the term of that is like a reference to Venom and one of his original hosts." Ness stated.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Host: Edward Charles Allen Brock**

 **Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm**

 **Weight 230 lbs/104 kg**

 **Planet of Origin: Klyntar**

 **Graduated from Empire State University with a BA in journalism (Ness is impressed by that.)**

 **Has possessed over 30 hosts (This surprises everyone.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Eddie Brock was an up and coming journalist on the brink of national success, when life decided to just shit all over him.**

Wiz: One day, Eddie published an article incriminating a man he thought was a serial killer. However, that very same day, Spider-Man caught the real killer, publicly shaming Eddie; as a result, Eddie's company fired him, his father disowned him, and his wife left him. Also, he had cancer.

"Oh boy, I know where this is going." Pikachu muttered, while rubbing the back.

"Now I feel sorry for Mr. Brock." Lucas said, frowning.

"And who's to blame for that?" Sonic said, smugged.

"Spider-Man!" Pit and the Links said in unison.

 **Boomstick: Damn, talk about a bad day. Understandably pretty upset about it, Eddie blamed Spider-Man for ruining his life** (Pit: Yep, called it.) **. This led to his fateful meeting with a weird, black, gooey alien. Remember Gak from the 90's? It's just like that, except alive and...evil...**

As expect as they see an old toy, the Smashers sees Eddie being infused with the black ooze alien and became Venom, as he roars.

 **Venom**

"Oh my god…" Pit said, surprised.

"It's just like Tony's Endo-Sym Armor, only except this one is crazy and insane." Mega Man said, pointed out.

"Man, this is complete scary." Popo interjected.

"Tell me about it." Pichu stammered.

Wiz: This was a symbiote from the planet Klyntar, an alien species with one goal: to grow stronger by fusing with a living host. I know that sounds intimidating and almost parasitic, but the Klyntar people are naturally a peaceful race.

"Wait, what? How the hell are they a peaceful?!" Ness said, awestruck.

"We're about to find out!" Sonic replied.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: However, they often inherit their host's traits and personality, this symbiote in particular had previously bonded with a violent alien bent on genocide, and a costumed superhero everybody knows as...Deadpool!

"Wait, WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

 **Boomstick (and Pikachu): That crazy lunatic?! Oh, there's no way this symbiote is sane after that!**

"No wonder this symbiote is crazy and insane, he must've pick it up from Deadpool!" Pac-man said in disbelief.

"So then, it was Deadpool's fault that made him this way!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Well this is just great! Thanks a lot Wade, because of you, we have a violent alien based on lunacy and genocide!" Sonic shouted in anger. "I hope you're happy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a rundown apartment building…

"Hey! It's not my fault that I made Venom like that," Yelled the merc with the mouth. "Just because I was born a crazy merc, doesn't mean I'm the reason for that black oozing jackass."

* * *

Wiz: It wasn't. Afterward, it bonded with Spider-Man, who experienced this rage and lunacy firsthand. Horrified by this, Spider-Man eventually discarded the symbiote, unaware the alien had determined Spidey was its ideal host and became obsessed with him.

"Geez, obsessed much." Sonic gagged.

"Well, Peter is the secondary host for Venom, so discarded it is a good idea." Kirby pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Much like Bar Trash Cindy that sometimes you go home with, but never really wanna see her again** (Pikachu: Oh god, *Seeing Bar Trash Cindy, then covers Pichu's eyes*) (Pit: Ugh, TMI!) **. So, what do you get when you combine an angry man and a black goo monster both hatefully obsessed with the same guy? Most just call him "Venom".**

Wiz: Did you know? Eddie came up with the name "Venom" because he felt he was "spewing venom from the tabloids he worked at."

 **(*Cues: Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Tutorial Mission)**

 **Boomstick (and Pikachu): Seriously? Ugh, I give that origin a 3 out of 10.**

Everyone chuckled at this.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Increased strength, speed, and durability**

 **Shapeshifting**

 **Webbing**

 **Gliding**

 **Decoys**

 **Can sprout tendrils or spikes**

 **Invisibility**

 **Rapid healing**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Thank God the name's cool at least, and Venom's abilities are even cooler. He's insanely strong, ridiculously agile, and has a fast paced healing factor; he can power through bullets with no problem at all. Plus, the symbiote carries some of the abilities of its previous owners, including Spidey. That means he can climb on walls and shoot webbing strong enough that Spidey himself can't break through.**

"Black webbing." Kirby proclaimed.

"Yeah, Pete can't break through something that is made from Venom." Pikachu pointed out, simply.

Wiz: Technically speaking, Venom simply reproduces the webbing effects via one of his more useful powers: shapeshifting. The symbiote can act as a liquid, allowing it to increase Venom's size for intimidation, or even mimic Eddie's everyday clothing for discretion.

"Oh, well that's convincing." Pit said, a bit scared now.

"Venom is known to be a Anti-Villain that can show intimidation and discretion." Ness stated, sternly.

"So this Venom guy is one who show terror while taking on a living host." Sonic said, suspiciously.

"Pretty much." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, Venom can morph into a wingsuit to glide through the air, isolate and purge toxins from its host's body, straight up turn invisible, or even just sprout spikes for simple stabbing weapons!**

"Whoa, this guy is like a killer arsenal." Pit commented.

"And seeing that he can do all of those when he has Eddie, he's very deadly." Toon Link added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Threw a car several blocks**

 **Survived an exploding power plant**

 **Defeated Spider-Man, Electro, & Juggernaut**

 **Withstood blows from the Hulk (This surprises Kirby.)**

 **Held up Ferris Wheel while weakened**

 **Eddie can bench press over 500 pounds (Sonic whistled.)**

* * *

Wiz: With these abilities seemingly limited only by his twisted imagination, Venom has tangled with many of his world's heavy hitters. He's defeated Spider-Man without having a host **(Young Link: Huh? That's strangely weird.)** , resisted Ghost Rider's penance stare **(Pikachu: Really? Whoa!)** , and shaken off the Hulk's infamous thunder clap. That's right, he's even taken blows from the Juggernaut and the Hulk!

"He withstood an attack from Hulky!" Kirby said in shock.

"Whoa, for psycho craze human infused killer alien, he is one tough son of a bitch." Sonic said, bewildered.

 **(*Cues: Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Menu Theme again*)**

 **Boomstick: Even if Venom does get injured, the symbiote can rapidly heal its host, from broken bones, impalement through the chest, or even blasts from an anti-tank rocket!**

"Clearly the symbiote does everything for him." Mega Man informed them.

"For Eddie Brock yeah, but to the rest, along with Spider-Man, I don't think so." Ness added.

 **Boomstick: He's also so speedy that he can catch up to bullets in mid-flight, but if he doesn't feel like it, he'll just take the shot and spit it back with deadly force.**

Wiz: He's strong enough to bust down metal doors with his fist, tear apart large military trucks, or throw cars several blocks away.

 **Boomstick: I mean, part of that's gotta be Brock. Have you seen how much that dude can lift?**

Sonic whistled. "Wow, this guy can lift so strong with those muscle." He commented, when he saw him lifting weights.

Wiz: Most impressively, Venom once held up a giant carnival ride similar to a ferris wheel even after getting struck by one of his worst weaknesses, a sound gun.

"Oh right, of course." Kirby said, knowing what weakness Venom has.

"What's so special about a sound gun?" Pit asked.

"It's not the sound gun we're worried about, it's the sound in general." Pikachu said, acting serious.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"In the comics, whenever a symbiote gets infect by sound, or any loud sonics, they'll be force out of the host, and left vulnerable and hostless." Ness answered, hardly.

"Ouch, that must've hurt really badly." Villager winced.

"Well, to their host, yeah, but to the symbiote, not so much." Lucas added.

"Oh." Pac-man replied.

 **Boomstick: A sound gun? That's pretty lame. So I can just beat him if I scream really loud?**

Wiz: With enough sound or literal firepower, yes, you could force the symbiote to expose the vulnerable host underneath ( **Ness: Yep, totally called it.) (Mega Man: And you are totally right.)**. Though I should note that repeated exposure has helped Venom build up some tolerance.

"In other words, he's somewhat immune to repeated loud sounds." Kirby stated, obviously.

"Yikes, this is gonna be difficult." Sonic said, grunting.

Wiz: Also, while the symbiote is highly versatile, Venom is not exactly a strategist. Unsurprising given his apparent insanity.

 _Eddie Brock: I like being bad, it makes me happy. *Changes back to Venom*_

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: The symbiote also requires a diet containing the chemical phenethylamine.

 **Boomstick: Phene-what? Does he like, buy that at the store, or...?**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at Venom walking in a store.

Wiz: No, it's found in certain fungi, chocolate, and brain matter, which the symbiote greatly hungers for.

"Wait, what?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"They eat brain!? Eww!" Pit gagged.

"I know, it's disgusting!" Mega Man grunted.

 **Boomstick: Oh great, now it eats brains! God this guy is literally a living nightmare!**

 _Ashley: Eddie, is that you?_

 _Venom: There's no more Eddie! And no more symbiote! Only Venom!_

Venom punches the wall down right behind him.

With that, everyone begins to share their thoughts on Venom. From what they learned, the black symbiote came from a planet that was once a peaceful race until they were born to take the form of anyone they came into contact with. However, they also learned that this particular symbiote was once bonded to the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool, and got all of his traits and personally into himself and later bonded with Spider-Man. And after witnessing him discarding the symbiote and unknowingly passed it to Eddie Brock, who blames him for ruining his life, and the two became inseparable upon their days. It's a crazy day for the Smashers.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins - Bane*)**

Wiz: In his personal mission to drive crime from Gotham City, Batman has faced dozens of foes, each more vile and cunning than the last. But none challenged his sheer willpower more than the monstrous man called Bane.

They now see a muscle bound man with a black undershirt, long pants, boots and has cord-like tubs that have some weird fluid within his own body and has a black and white masked.

 **Bane**

"Okay, time to see how this guy is the worse." Pit said, listening into the story of Bane.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: N/A**

 **Height: 6'8"/203 cm**

 **Weight: 350 lbs/159 kg**

 **Born in Pena Duro Prison (This surprises them.)**

 **Favorite childhood toy: Teddy bear named Osito (Kirby, Lucas and Pichu find it nice.)**

 **Favorite hobby: Breaking backs (This made the Smashers winced.)**

 **Is a big guy...for you**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bane's life was screwed from the start. He was born into prison and made to carry out his dead dad's life sentence.**

"What?! Seriously?!" Pit shouted in shock.

"What did that guy do when he put his son in jail?!" Pac-man said, shocked also.

"No idea, but let's just say, it ain't a pretty sight to see." Ness said, sternly.

 **Boomstick: Talk about carrying the sins of your father. I mean, who puts a baby in jail? Couldn't it just like, crawl through the bars? Did they make a baby jail? So many questions.**

Wiz: The child spent his dawning years in captivity, forced to fend for himself against the cruel and unforgiving world **(Pikachu: Harsh, yet crude.)**. Then one day, a fateful accident caused something to snap inside him.

 **Boomstick (and Junior): I'm guessing his neck.**

Wiz (and Ness): No. Well, it should have.

"Why?" Asked the young koopa.

"You'll see." Replied the PSI Hat User.

Wiz: Instead, the boy slipped into a coma, where he saw a vision of his future self. A man standing above all other men.

In the next scene, they see a comic book image of a young Bane, confronting his future self.

"Uh, I don't know if that's how it work but giving the situation to Bane, I say, it'll be premonition that'll be worse for Batman." Toon Link said, feeling uncertain.

 **Boomstick: Future self told him he would be second to none, so long as he could conquer the power of fear. Which is apparently shaped like a bat. Huh, would you look at that. What're the odds?**

"Huh. What are the odds in that of conquering the power of fear that shapes like a bat?" Sonic said, smirking.

"Such a mere coincidence if that'll happen in the future with a certain Caped Crusader." Junior said, smirking also.

"I hardly doubt that." Ness muttered, doubtfully.

Wiz: When the child awoke, he began his journey to conquer that fear through the power of bloody murder.

"Eep!" Pichu jolted.

"I know, this is worst compare to the other villains we faced." Kirby said, quivered.w

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah! That's also when the prison warden called him a bane to everything holy.**

Wiz (and Ness): And that's why he's named Bane.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick (and Junior): Ugh. 2 out of 10.**

Everyone chuckled at this.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, it wasn't long before Bane caught wind of a certain bat ruling Gotham City by fear. But he got to work trying to become the ridiculously jacked guy he saw in his dream so he could take down Batman once and for all.**

"And so it begins." BJ boasted.

"Oh yeah, here it comes." Pit replied.

Wiz: As he grew up, Bane entered an intense daily workout regimen. Not just of his body, but his mind as well. He educated himself in ten languages, escapology, combat tactics, and several martial arts, including a few he created himself.

"Wow, this guy seriously has some powerful iron will that'll get Batman good in fight." Sonic commented.

"Especially since Bane plans to conquer the fear that happens to be the Dark Knight himself." Kirby pointed out.

"You got that right!" Pikachu said in response.

 **Boomstick: Bane pretty much became a legend across the prison. So to remind everybody who was in charge, the warden decided to make an example of him.**

Wiz: See, this place wasn't just a prison. The army of Santa Prisca was conducting tests on human subjects with an experimental formula called "Venom".

 **Boomstick: Because Super Soldier formulas are all the rage!**

"Wait what? They're doing a Super Soldier project in the DC Universe now?!" Pit said, surprised.

"I figured as much. Although, it wouldn't have to some super powered stuff if they called that formula "Venom"." Ness said, displeased.

"It was kind of obvious." Pikachu said, stating the obvious.

Wiz: The procedure had killed every previous test subject, but Bane proved heartier than expected.

 **Boomstick: And after he had a taste, Bane wanted Venom for himself, so he faked his own death, punched a few sharks to death, and liberated the whole prison single-handed. The inmates joined his cause and he took his new Super Soldier serum to Gotham City.**

"And thus his crusade has begun." Young Link said, hesitantly.

"Indeed." Mega Man muttered.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Genius intellect**

 **Master of several martial arts**

 **Combat strategist**

 **Venom serum**

 **Dramatically increases strength, durability, and healing**

* * *

Wiz: Using a special apparatus on his wrist, Bane can administer a dosage of Venom directly into his brain at will. Doing so dramatically increases his muscle mass, turning him into Gotham City's most ferocious physical threats.

Everyone watches as they see Bane knocks Batman and Commissioner Gordon down but punching down a wall and roars.

"Whoa, what a beast!" Pit said, paralyzed.

"He's a monster." Mega Man said, breathless.

"And super duper scary." Pichu said, cowering under his seat.

"That's why Bane is one of the known villains of the DC Universe." Kirby said, freightly.

"Oh yeah, he is." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: He's destroyed the Batmobile with his bare hands, jumped off skyscrapers without injury, and lifted loaded armored trucks which weighed tens of thousands of pounds. And then there's the feat he's most famous for,

"Here it comes…" Pikachu said, bracing himself.

*Crack*

"Ooooh!" Everyone winced at the sight of Bane breaking Batman's back.

"Yikes! That's gotta hurt!" Kirby said, wincing at this scene.

"My back just crack just watching this!" Pikachu added, while rubbing his back.

"It's just like Batman and Captain America Death Battle." Lucas whimpered.

"Except this time, it's about Bane." Sonic cringed.

 **(*Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins - Assassins*)**

Wiz: breaking the back of Batman. But Bane didn't just break bone, literally put poor Batman into a coma.

"Ooh." Sonic said, eye widened a bit.

"Well, that's something we should've notice." Ness said, pointing it out.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Yoshi said, nodding to the agreement.

 **Boomstick: Well years later, Batman did get his revenge, after swapping powers with Superman, he paid Bane a visit, and broke his everything.**

"Oooh…" Pikachu said, wincing at this sight.

"What the hell Bruce…" Sonic said, cringed at this.

"Dude, that's brutal." Pit gagged.

"Swapping powers with the Man of Steel is one thing, but breaking Bane, that is just overkill." Junior said, bluntly.

Wiz: And somehow, THIS didn't kill him!

"Geez, even with that much beating from Super Batman, this doesn't kill him at all." Toon LInk said in disgust.

"Yeah, it's gonna take a lot more than that to take down Bane." Ness proclaimed.

 **Boomstick: He's one tough son of a bitch** (Pikachu: Ha! But seriously, yes he is!) **, and if he needs it, Bane can crank up his Venom for more strength and faster healing. But when he first tried this, it came at a cost.**

"Which is?" Mega Man said, while raising a brow.

Wiz: Turns out an overdose of Venom can temporarily deteriorate one's mind, turning Bane into a mindless, muscle-bound beast.

Everyone winces again as they watches Bane screams in agony with Batman on screen.

"Yikes! That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Kirby shouted in shock.

"I know!" Lucas said, whimpering.

'Note to self: If you see someone using a powerful formula, and used it for a large dose of it, be sure to either stay away from them or try to calm them down.' Noted the Blue Bomber.

 **Boomstick: And it's also surprisingly addictive, so eventually, Bane swore off the stuff for some time.**

"Thank god." Sonic said in relief.

 **(*Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins - Bane again*)**

Wiz: But this let Bane prove he's just as dangerous even without the performance-enhancing drug.

"Oh sweet Arceus." Pikachu said, now feeling frighten.

Wiz: He's been pelted by dozens of bricks at once, and taken countless stabbings and bullets without even reacting. He once cauterized his own wound with a blow torch, and even got thrown hundreds of yards by Elasti Woman and got right back up ready to fight.

 **Boomstick: Still off the juice, Bane is strong enough to tear down a stone prison wall, casually rip off an armored guy's limbs, and take out dozens of members of the League of Assassins, solo! But if he really needs to, he can just fall off the wagon and get back on the Venom.**

"Oh god." Sonic grunted.

"Geez, with that much power to do all that, he's like a total monster!" Pit said, bitterly.

"Not to mention, he's like an overpowered superhuman." Mega Man added.

"Totally." Pikachu replied.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Tore down stone wall w/o Venom**

 **Was launched hundreds of feet away unharmed**

 **Lifted a 27 ton armored truck**

 **Survived assault from SuperBat**

 **Survived 11 years in prison isolation**

 **Beat 6 villains on Venom by himself**

 **Swam against a 35 mph current**

 **Nearly killed Batman**

* * *

Wiz: Bane's absurd power is only matched by his intelligent mind. He possesses a photographic memory, rivals Ra's Al Ghul in chess, and deduced the identity of Batman in one year when nobody else could figure it out.

"Wait a minute, he's knows Batman's secret identity!?" Pit said, surprisingly.

"Yeah, he's like the only villain we know that Batman is Bruce Wayne." Ness said, sternly.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Bane's pretty ridiculous, but it's no secret he's at his best when he's got that Venom juice pumping through his veins. Luckily for him, he eventually developed a form of Venom that didn't turn his brain into mush** (Pikachu: Aw crap.) **. And then he soon got addicted to that stuff all over again.**

"He never learns, does he?" Sonic said, bitterly.

"Nope, he doesn't." Kirby, Ness, Lucas and Yoshi said in unison.

Wiz: Still, Bane has proven over and over again, that with or without Venom, anyone who crosses him will beg for mercy, and receive none.

Bane is seen beating up Bruce Wayne at his parents' empty graves.

 _Bane: When we fought before, I broke the Bat, today, I break the man._

He then kicks Bruce out.

Despite being in born in jail and carries the sins of his father, Bane is proved to be one tough villain in the DC Nation. Although, throughout his villainy, his strength is monstrous due to him using Venom and without. Knowing that he's the one who can break the back of Batman, this guy is one villain you don't want to come across with.

Now onto the voting...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But, all this strength talk is reminded me I gotta bulk up and the best way to do it, is with a delicious home-cooked meal.**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Venom**

 **Ness: Venom**

 **Pikachu: Venom**

 **Yoshi: Bane**

 **Lucas: Venom**

 **Popo: Bane**

 **Pac-man: Bane**

 **Sonic: Venom**

 **Bowser Junior: Bane**

 **Toon Link: Venom**

 **Young Link: Venom**

 **Villager: Venom**

 **Mega Man: Bane**

 **Pichu: Venom**

And for the result:

 **Venom: 9**

 **Bane: 5**

So you think that the symbiote of Marvel will win huh? We'll see how it goes.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

In an abandoned weaponry warehouse at night, two thugs start lifting the boxes down together.

 _Bane: Step aside, niños._

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Their boss, Bane, activates his Venom and speeds up the process by lifting some of the boxes down himself.

"What's inside the crane?" Pichu asked in wonder.

"Probably weapons, I bet." Pikachu answered.

As they were about to finish the job, they hear a growl and a dark figure speed past them and one of the light fixtures.

 _Thug: It's the Bat!_

 _Bane: No... it's something... else..._

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Two large black webbings emerge from the shadows and grab two of the thugs. The two criminals are dragged into the darkness screaming as the mysterious figure mauls them and starts laughing maniacally.

"This can't be good." Sonic said, quivered.

Bane looks for his opponent while the figure keeps circling him and laughing. A pair of white eyes come from the dark as Bane finally notices the psychotic symbiote-wielding Venom in the corner.

 _Venom: You're mine!_

Time to see which one of this maniacs will survive.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Venom Fight 1*)**

Venom leaps forward to attack, but Bane grabs his leg and tosses him backwards. He then picks up an AK-47 from the crate and shoots it at the creature, but Venom absorbs all of them with ease.

"That won't work." Ness said, unimpressed.

 _Venom: Mmm, yummy!_

Eddie flexes his body which deflects the bullets back to Bane, who hardly feels the attack as he charges forward. Venom shoots webbing at the luchador to bring him closer, but Bane uses the opportunity to charge at Eddie with his shoulder.

"Ouch." Pit winced.

"It's not over yet." Mega Man called out

Venom grabs the wall of one of the barge containers to regain his footing before leaping back at his opponent.

The two counter blow for blow before Venom gets the upper hand with his shapeshifting abilities. Bane manages to get a few punches in before Venom slashes his throat and causes him to bleed.

 _Venom: Oh your blood's spicy! Delicious…_

"Ewww…" Kirby said, grossed out.

 **(*Cues: Batman Suit - Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice*)**

Venom webs Bane towards him and uses his shapeshifting to get some heavy blows and knock Bane on the ground. He tries webbing the ground to pounce on the villain, but Bane manages to evade it in time. Bane uses the opening to his advantage and combos Venom into a heavy punch, which knocks Eddie back into one of the larger crates.

 _Venom: Ooh, big daddy can punch!_

"Oh yes he can." Pikachu said, as he and the res giggled at that part.

Bane grabs Venom and charges him through most of the large crates before smashing the symbiote's head into one. He tries jumping on Eddie's head, but Venom evades the luchador just in time and hides in the shadows while laughing.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 _Bane: So you fall back on cheap magic tricks, trying to disappear. Yet you don't know how to be truly invisible._

Bane catches Venom about to sneak up on him and tosses the Spider-Man rogue forward.

 _Bane: Now, I give you permission to die._

Venom lands onto a truck and dents it.

"Ooh, so much for that." Sonic said.

"Yeah, mostly." Yoshi added.

Bane takes a rocket launcher out of a nearby crate and launches it at the injured Eddie. He increases his own dosage of Venom to enlarge his size and strength before grabbing the crippled Venom by the head.

 _Bane: You're just like all the others... broken!_

Bane lifts Venom in the air and attempts to break Eddie's body over his knee.

"Ooh!/Damn!/Ouch!" Everyone hissed in different responses.

However, he ends up injuring his own knee in the process as a tendril extended out of Venom into Bane's leg.

"Wait, it's not over yet." Kirby called out.

"Oh right, Venom has that healing factor thing." Pit said, forgetting about it.

"Well, Bane's done." Sonic said, darkly.

 **(*Cues: Death Note - Teloelogy of Death*)**

 _Venom: We're... unbreakable!_

The symbiote goes further into Bane's body and pierces him through his arms, legs, and chest while also puncturing his Venom tube and leaving him in intense pain.

 _Bane: No! What's happening!?_

"You're losing that's what." Pikachu snarked.

Venom leaps up and punches Bane into one of the flaming crates. He then shoots multiple web balls at the villain to trap him in place.

 _Venom: Now for what we came for!_

Eddie grabs Bane's head and pumps most of the symbiote into it, causing it to explode and putting the luchador down for good.

"HOLY SHIT!" Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi, Pit, Sonic and Mega Man exclaimed.

 _Venom (and Junior): Pop goes the weasel!_

"Ha!" Junior laughed.

 **K.O.!**

Venom leaves and takes the deceased Bane's brain with him, while Batman arrives on the scene and recoils in horror at the sight of Bane's headless corpse.

* * *

Everyone slightly cheered for Venom for his win, while everyone else didn't clapped for Bane.

 **(*Cues: Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Act 1a*)**

 **Boomstick: Ewww...That can't taste good.**

"Ugh, I agree." Kirby said, grossed out.

Wiz: Both fighters were intense physical threats, but only one wielded the superior Venom.

 **Boomstick: Venom had many advantages over Bane: speed, durability, versatility, and even strength.**

"Yep, Brock has more advantages over Bane." Lucas pointed out.

Wiz: Bane's peak strength was at most just enough to lift a 27 ton car; meanwhile, Venom was strong enough to stop a falling carnival ride and hold it up by himself, even while in a weakened state. Comparing it to similar carnival rides, my very conservative estimate would place this thing weighing around 200 tons.

 **Boomstick: Way more impressive than anything Bane ever lifted!**

"I say, Venom has _A LOT_ of strength that can rival the toughest of known enemies." Mega Man stated.

Wiz: Of course, Bane was smarter, however, even if he had deduced Venom's key weaknesses to fire and sound, he wasn't really equipped to take advantage of them.

"Well, I get the sound part, but why fire?" Pit asked.

"Because fire is the symbiote's secondary weakness." Kirby answered.

"Oh. So, if I, persay, wielded a flamethrower, would that affect him in any way?" Asked the winged angel.

"Well, if it has any lethal firepower, I say, yes." Answered the pink puffball.

"Oh, okay then." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: As for speed, Venom could catch bullets. Even better he could CATCH UP to bullets, in mid-air! He had to move over 1,500 miles per hour to do that.**

Wiz: Ironically enough, almost twice the speed of sound.

"Tch. Like that'll scared me." Sonic smudged.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that." Pikachu said with a flat look.

 **Boomstick: Surprisingly, their durability levels were pretty even. Both have taken hits from Superman-level beings and lived to fight another day.**

Wiz: The big difference being Venom's healing factor was far superior. He could fight on par with Juggernaut, who can make 4.8 magnitude earthquakes with his bare hands!

"Yeah, the Juggernaut is one tough son of a bitch when you face him." Pikachu stammered.

"Yeah. Definitely." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: But it's not like Batman ever needed super strength to knock Bane out cold.**

"Nope." Sonic said, simply.

Wiz: In time, Venom's superior strength, speed, durability, and versatility simply overwhelmed Bane.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Venom was the real "Bane" of this fight.**

"Oh wow!" Pit said as he chuckled at the joke, along with Kirby and Pikachu, while the others groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Venom.

With that done, everyone agreed that it's a very good episode, even though it's a Villain vs. Anti-Villain fight, it was pretty good.

Now onto the preview….

 **Boomstick: Next Time On Death Battle!**

A sound of thunderstorm came from the background, and as it sparks a bright flash of light, a familiar symbol of a lightning bolt appear on screen, then a familiar theme music was heard on screen.

Everyone stood in silence as they saw it. It looks like this is gonna be an excellent Death Battle in the next episode.

"Whoa…" was Pit's response.

* * *

 **And done. Finally. All 3 of them posted. So now, here comes the next episode. A big robot fight, everyone is going crazy for. It's "Megazord VS Voltron". Two of the best robots throughout the two separate franchises and now ready to duke it out. Who will win? Stay Tune!**

 **So, like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to let you guys know! So, see ya! Ciao!**


	77. Episode 75 - Power Rangers VS Voltron

**Hello everyone! Superstar 112 here with a new episode of DEATH BATTLE! Now you may be wonder what was I doing while I wasn't updating my stories, well, last week on June, we was staying in Philadelphia, visiting my family, and was busying doing story stuff on my notebooks. That's right, I was doing a lot of writing on notebooks, which have a lot of them, don't judge me. Anyway, I couldn't work on my computer because I accidentally left my Laptop charger back home in Arizona, but now that I'm back, I'm here to upload this new episode. Also, I made a few changes to the story, along with the preview of the upcoming Death Battle, this one is somewhat funny and cool at the same time, it's nearly impossible to work on. So, enjoy reading. Thanks.**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Megazord belongs to Hasbro.**

 **Voltron belongs to Toei Animation.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 75 - Power Rangers VS Voltron**

"Boy, oh boy. This is gonna be good." Sonic said.

"I know, right? This is gonna be awesome!" Pit said, feeling amazed.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Pikachu said with glee.

"Man, this is so cool." Kirby said as he's about to place the next disc for the next episode.

"Uh hello? Boys, are you in here?" A familiar voice came behind them.

They each turned their heads and see Jigglypuff, Nana, Lady Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora coming in to the room.

"Oh hey girls! What are you doing here?" Kirby said, seeing them.

"What do you think? We notices the commotion inside the Theater Room, so we have to check in and noticed you guys are in here." Viridi said, stating the obvious.

"Oh right, I guess we have be too rowdy lately." Pit said, sheepishly.

"You think?" Snorted the Goddess of Nature.

"What's going on guys? Why are you guys inside the Theater Room?" Jigglypuff said, out of curiosity,

"Oh nothing." Kirby said, sheepishly, then replied. "Except we're watching a new season of Death Battle."

"Huh? Really?" Jigglypuff said, surprised.

"Yep." Kirby replied.

"Oh my. You mean a new season just arrived?" Palutena said, delighted.

"You can say that." Pikachu said in response.

"Huh. Well, this is new. I bet it's gonna more excited than the last episode." Viridi commented.

"Well, we already watched 3 episodes while you girls are busy, but if you five aren't too busy, we still got two more episodes to watch before nightfall." Pit said, offering them.

They each looked at each other until Viridi replied, "Meh. I got nothing better to do anyway."

"Yeah, it's kind boring of back there." Nana agrees. "With all the work we had to do for this city and for the new tournament, we need a break."

"You think we time for this show?" Jigglypuff said.

"Well we only got two episodes left till nightfall, so why not." Kirby said, happily.

And with that, the girls joined with the boys as Kirby placed the next disc in the DVD player and the new episode starts playing. But before they get into the episode, another new commercial came into view where Chad (the voice actor of Boomstick) was seen talking to the same Slothman from before (Mogg).

 _Chad: Hey Mogg._

 _Mogg: Hey Mr. J._

"Okay, this is new. What's this?" Palutena asked, out of curiosity.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's just this new commercial for fans like us to buy their new Death Battle T-Shirts." Pit answered, nonchalantly.

"Really? That sounds pleasant." She replied.

 _Chad: So I know doing all this merch marketing like these three awesome Death Battle t-shirts can get kinds of stressful, so we added some new office amenities that I think will help take the edge off. Like the new office jacuzzi._

Ben putting what seems to be an onion to a crockpot that said a "Mogg Pot".

"Uh, that looks like a crockpot than a jacuzzi." KIrby said, weirdly.

 _Mogg: Sheesh, no thanks! You ever smelled a wet sloth before?_

 _Chad: All right… Maybe a relax massage then?_

Two others guys, who happened to co-workers of the shows, where one's wearing a facial mask with cucumbers on his eyes, and another is shaken and putting oil on his near a plate of greens on a small table.

"I… don't think that's a very pleasant massage." Palutena said, while raising an eyebrow.

 _Mogg: Nyeeh. I got a fear of hands._

 _Chad: All right! How about a nice hot sauna?_

Yet another co-worker, Nick, showing him a toaster oven.

"Okay, I see where this story's going." Ness said with a deadpan look.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Mega Man replied with a flat look.

"Huh? What is? What's going on?" Jigglypuff said, confused by this.

"You'll see soon enough." Kirby said, reassuring her.

 _Mogg: It's a f***ing toast oven Chad._

"Ha!" Pikachu laughed. "But yea, that's a toast oven."

And just like before, the scene change where the title in the back is named; "Mogg Slothman: Salesman Extraordinaire", and Mogg appeared out of nowhere.

 _Mogg: I'm Mogg Slothman, and now I got the sexiest shirt in the market: Death Battle shirt._

The Smashers looked and saw three sets of Death Battle shirts.

 _Mogg: You wear this, you're gonna find yourself in a sex battle._

"Wait, what?!" Viridi and Jigglypuff said at the same time, while blushing a bit.

"Oh boy." Pit and Kirby muttered, feared that they might take it the wrong way.

 _Mogg: I don't know what that is, but I know you'll love it. Okay? Now click that link below and buy this shirt or they gonna eat me._

"What?!" Jigglypuff said, now shocked.

"Yeah, he's been getting everyone to buy new Death Battle t-shirts since he started working for their company, but he doesn't sale them fast enough, they'll gonna eat him." PIkachu explained.

"That's horrible!" Shouted the Balloon Pokemon.

"Yeah, but how though?" Viridi said in question. "I mean, he's a puppet that _looks_ like a sloth, how are they gonna eat that guy until then?"

"No idea." Ness shrugged.

And with that, the girls took notices of Screwattack's new intro, along with the new Death Battle Intro.

"Whoa, amazing!" Nana said in awestruck.

"Nice new design." Phosphora said in amazement.

"Yep, after season 3 was over, they made a totally new design for Death Battle intro that looked a lot like the ones from Suicide Squad." Pit explained.

"Suicide Squad? As in the movie with the new Joker?" Viridi said, remembering it.

"Yes." Mega Man answered.

"Oh well, in that case, it's looks a bit retro." Replied the Goddess of Nature.

"A bit different, but still cool though." Nana commented.

"It's… okay, I guess." Jigglypuff said, while a sweatdrop was formed by the back of his head.

"I think it looks cool." Phosphora said with delight.

"Yes, indeed it is." Palutena agrees.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: It's finally time for one of the biggest match-ups in DEATH BATTLE history.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, the giant robot fight of all giant robot fights.**

"YAY! GIANT ROBOT FIGHT!" Kirby cheered, loudly.

"Oh boy, here we go…" Viridi said with a sweatdrop forming behind her head.

"What can we say? He likes robots." Pikachu said, sheepishly.

Jigglypuff giggled. "Yes he does." She said.

Wiz: The Megazord, the heavy-hitting mech commanded by five Power Rangers.

"Whoa, a Power Ranger Mech, awesome!" Pikachu said with glee.

"Let's just hope this one is way better than the last one with the Gundam Epyon." Lucas stammered.

"I hope so." Jigglypuff replied.

 **Boomstick: And Voltron, the defender of the universe, piloted by five paladins.**

"Huh? Voltron?" Yoshi said in confusion.

"Isn't he the robot that was made by 5 robot lions and piloted by 5 heroes called the Voltron Forces?" Pikachu said.

"Yes, and now, they're in Death Battle." Young Link added.

"Well, this should be good." Sonic commented.

Wiz: For this match-up there will be no Dragonzords, no Galaxy Garrisons, no robot Brachiosaurus and no... mice.

 **Boomstick: Just a good old 5v5 war of the giant robots.**

"Ok, I get all three of those things, but mice?" PIt said, weirdly.

"I guess they wanted a fair battle with no tricks or power ups." Kirby answered.

"Oh. Right." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Since the dawn of time, good has battled the forces of evil. The vicious witch Rita Repulsa and her giant monsters waged war with the good-natured galactic sage, Zordon.

They see the evil witch, Rita, and then, an old man sage with a staff named Zordon.

"Wait, I thought Zordon is just some old guy with only a face." Pit said, taking a double take on this.

"I guess this is before he got to be when he faced Rita." Palutena guessed.

"Figures. Since it is a Power Ranger Origin." Pikachu pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Their two thousand year war finally ended, when Rita zapped him into a time warp, but not before Zordon managed to lock her up, in a space dumpster?**

"Huh?" Sonic and Junior were left in confusion.

"A space dumpster? Really?" Viridi muttered in a deadpan tone.

"Well, that's a twist." Pac-man grunted in disappointment.

"At least we all know how Zordon got to be today." Lucas said.

"Indeed, we have." Palutena replied.

Wiz: Yes, apparently that thing is a "space dumpster", or to put it more accurately, a "galactic recycling bin." **(Viridi, Sonic, and Junior: Are you serious? *Unamused*)** Uh, however, Zordon knew it was only a matter of time before Rita escaped to conquer Earth once more.

 **Boomstick: Good thing Zordon had thousands of years to come up with a fool-proof plan. He could summon the five greatest warriors from around the galaxy to defend the planet, or...**

 _Zordon: Teleport to us five overbearing, and overemotional humans._

 _Alpha 5: No! Not that! Not teenagers!_

"Yep. Teenagers." Kirby giggled out.

 **(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - 'Go Go Power Rangers (Orchestra Version)*)**

Wiz: That plan is asinine! **(Viridi: I'll admit, it was ridiculous at first,** **but after seeing Tommy in the last episode, I disagree.)** But somehow, it worked! Zordon granted five teenagers the ability to draw power from a dimension called the Morphin Grid. This molecular transmutation turns them into superhumans with access to mighty mechanical beasts called Zords, becoming the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

 **(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Go Go Power Rangers (Instrumental)*)**

"Okay, here it come…" Pikachu said, bracing himself for this.

"Rangers, ROLL CALL!" Kirby shouted with excitement

 _Zack: Mastodon!_

 _Kimberly: Pterodactyl!_

 _Billy: Triceratops!_

 _Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!_

 _Jason: Tyrannosaurus!_

 _All together after morphing: Power Rangers!_

After that, they all morphed into their Power Ranger forms: Red Ranger (Jason), Blue Ranger (Billy), Yellow Ranger (Trini), Pink Ranger (Kimberly), and Black Ranger (Zack). With it, they all each fought off their enemies with their martial arts moves.

"That was AWESOME!" Kirby, Pit, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Ness, Pichu and Bowser Jr. shouted, as they both having stars in their eyes when they saw this.

"Oh boy, here we go again!" Sonic grunted.

* * *

 **JASON: RED RANGER**

 **Full name: Jason Lee Scott**

 **Birthday: October 20**

 **Zord: Tyrannosaurus**

 **Megazord Role: Pilot**

 **Trained in kenpo, taekwondo, shinkido, & judo**

 **Benched 3,000 reps in 1 day**

 **Became a World Peace Ambassador**

 **Enjoys Sushi**

* * *

 **Boomstick: *singing* Go Go Power Rangers! (does an air guitar riff), First, there's Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger. He's a fearless leader, expert martial artist, and owns one of the coolest Zords of the bunch: the Tyrannosaurus Rex.**

"Hm. So, we have the leader of the team that controls a T-Rex." Palutena commented. "He seems rather tough for a Power Ranger."

"Hard to believe that he's the Ambassador of World Peace." Viridi muttered, slightly.

* * *

 **BILLY: BLUE RANGER**

 **Full name: Billy Cranston**

 **Birthday: April 1**

 **Zord: Triceratops**

 **Megazord Role: Technician**

 **Invented a body switching machine**

 **Built the Rad Bug**

 **Can go 0 to 3,000 mph in 2.8 seconds**

 **Member of 6 school clubs**

 **Enjoys reading**

* * *

Wiz: Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, is the genius of the group. He loves to work with machines, especially his impressive Triceratops Zord. With its grappling hook horns, this 140 ton behemoth can stop a foe in its tracks.

"He's known to the brains of the team." Ness stated.

"AKA the nerd of the group." PIkachu chuckled.

"Hey!" Shouted the PSI Hat user.

"I'm surprised that his birthday is in April Fools Day." Viridi said, slightly.

"Well, it is a holiday in April." Palutena said, reassuring.

"That's good to know." Yoshi replied.

* * *

 **TRINI: YELLOW RANGER**

 **Full name: Trini Kwan**

 **Birthday: August 9 (A/N: Hey, she has the same birthday as mine.)**

 **Zord: Sabretooth Tiger**

 **Megazord Role: Tactics**

 **Formerly afraid of heights**

 **Became a World Peace Ambassador**

 **Favorite superhero: Wonder Woman**

 **Enjoys exta-spicy chili dogs**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, is equal parts brains and martial arts specialist, she's a threat both outside and inside her speedy Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord.**

"So, that makes the taction of the team." Sonic said, impressed.

"And at the same time, an Ambassador of World Peace." Lucas said, cheerfully.

"Well, that's something." Viridi replied

* * *

 **KIMBERLY: PINK RANGER**

 **Full name: Kimberly Ann Heart**

 **Birthday: February 14**

 **Zord: Pterodactyl**

 **Megazord Role: Communications**

 **Fluent in American Sign Language**

 **World class gymnast**

 **Enjoys Tommy Oliver**

 **"Too much pink energy is dangerous"**

 **Zordon, 1880**

* * *

Wiz: Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger is a smack talking valley girl who has the skies covered in her Pterodactyl Zord, which can fly at two and a half times the speed of sound.

"Huh. For girl, she doesn't seem to so bad for a Comm. Specialist." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, although that she has on the list got me to curious about it." Villager added.

"Hmm… It seems that this Pink Ranger enjoys the company of Tommy Oliver." Giggled out Palutena.

"I smell a new shipping~" Kirby sang.

"Well, they do like hang out a lot together and save their buts more times than none, so I guess it makes sense." Ness said, feeling uncertain in his explanation.

* * *

 **ZACK: BLACK RANGER**

 **Full name: Zachary Taylor**

 **Birthday: May 3**

 **Zord: Mastodon**

 **Megazord Role: Weapons Specialist**

 **Created the Hip Hop Kido martial art**

 **Missing his left middle finger**

 **Became a World Peace Ambassador**

 **Enjoys dancing**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Last, but not least, there's Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, who's mastered his own fighting style called "Hip-Hop Kido."**

 **(*Cues: Go Green Ranger Go Instrumental Version*)**

As he fights the monster, we see Zack fighting them with his martial art fighting style and at the same time dancing,

"Whoa, wow." Villager said, surprised.

"A martial arts fighting style mixed with hip hop dance moves? I don't know it's rather clever or really stupid." Viridi said, surprised.

"Some fighters like to mix their fighting style with something new just to either making cool or just to help them improve their fighting techniques." Palutena stated.

"For Zack's sake, he really like to dance." Kirby said with interest.

"Indeed he has." Yoshi agrees.

"Huh. A Hip Hop Dancing Martial Artist, now where have I see those before?" Sonic said in wonder.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Parappa." His girlfriend, Sunny, said.

"Thank you Sunny." Parappa replied, while rubbing his nose. "That's strange. I feel like someone is talking about me."

* * *

Back to Death Battle...

 **Boomstick: Yep, this kid fights aliens with the power of dance, along with his Mastodon Zord. Although slow, this Zord can freeze-blast enemies with ice, or...saran wrap if you're short on budget.**

"And oh look, yet Ambassador of World Peace, now there's three of them!" Viridi said, grunting,

"At least his Zord will be good for him since he's good in specializing weapons." Kirby stated.

Wiz: But when five giant mechanical beasts aren't enough to keep the villains down, these machines join together to...

 **Boomstick: Forge the coolest friggin' thing you've ever seen in your life!**

 **(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Instrumental Theme again*)**

 _Red Ranger: Power Rangers, bring 'em together!_

In this next epic scene, the Megazord performs its iconic transformation sequence where it changes from his tank form to it's mech form: standing huge on two legs with Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger Zords for feet, the pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon changed into arms and body, Tyrannosaurus that is formed as the central body change it's head to a humanoid head with all the other components connected with Pterodactyl combined.

This got Kirby, Pit, Pikachu, Yoshi, Lucas, Ness, Pichu and Bowser Jr. shock and amazed by this and felt almost their hearts beating fast as Ness, Lucas, and Pichu fainted in shock.

"THAT... IS... SO... AWESOME!" Kirby, Pit, Pikachu and Junior cheered as they watched the Megazord rushed across the battlefield with its pilots on board.

"Oh boy, here we go again…" Viridi grumbled.

"Well, boys will be boys." Jigglypuff said, giggling with Nana nodding with him.

"Well, what can you do? They're like crazy fanboys for something they enjoy." Palutena said, nicely.

"I have to agree with her on this. Although, it was pretty cool." Sonic commented.

"Yes, it is." Mega Man said, looking very impressed.

* * *

 **MEGAZORD**

 **Height: 333 feet/101.5 m**

 **Weight: 172,000 lbs/78,018 kg**

 **Solar-powered (Viridi is liking this one.)**

 **Cranial laser**

 **Tank Mode**

 **Mastadon Shield**

 **Reflects most energy projectiles**

 **Power Sword**

 **Killed 18 giant monsters**

* * *

Wiz: This is the Megazord, a 333 foot colossus with enough power to effortlessly tear down buildings, sometimes unintentionally **(Viridi: Gee, thanks for pointing that out.)**. All five Rangers pilot the Megazord as one, combining their own martial arts skills to defeat giant monsters.

 **Boomstick: It's like a giant Rock'em Sock'em Robot, with laser beams!**

"Damn right!" Junior and Pikachu hollered.

 **Boomstick: It can fry enemies with its cranial laser, blast fireballs from its hands, shoot immobilizing beams from its eyes, and even use the Mastodon's face as a shield.**

"Hm. This mech seems to be powerful on both offense and defense, along with doing long range and short range combat." Palutena commented.

"Yeah, for a giant robot, it is pretty powerful." Villager replied.

 **Boomstick: And when it's time to send someone to an early grave, they summon their blade ex machina, the Power Sword.**

In the next scene, they see a long, triangle-shaped sword coming down to the ground with a surge of electricity stored up as the Megazord wields it.

"Okay, I'll admit, that is one cool looking sword." Pit said, awestruck.

"You said it." Mega Man replied.

 **(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zords (Instrumental) *)**

Wiz: Little known fact: Simply touching the Power Sword can recharge the Megazord if it's low on power.

"So the sword acts like a living battery to restore power to the Megazord, how very clever." Mega Man said with interest.

"Well, it helps generate a huge amount of power and, I'm guessing, that the sword has the literal firepower to take out any monster in one slash." Ness said, pointing it out

 **Boomstick: It's not just a battery, this giant sword is over one hundred feet long, and orbits the Earth when not in use. Plus, it can launch energy waves and cut down almost any monster with just one swing.**

"Yep. Totally call it." Ness called

"And I'm surprised that this sword orbits around the Earth." Palutena said, stunned.

"Yeah, but is the sword still there or not when they made new Power Ranger sequels?" Pit asked in question.

"Beats me. They haven't told us about it nor anything that affects the Rangers classics." Kirby replied.

Wiz: And there's even more, it's a surprisingly versatile weapon, like with this feature they implemented against the Knasty Knight.

 _Zack: Any energy we throw at him, he just reflects back at us, that's why our weapons all burned out._

 _Jason: So what do we do about it?_

 _Zack: Reflect his energy back at him, along with a bit of our own!_

 **Boomstick (and Pit): I don't get it.**

For a demonstration, they brought out the Power Sword and the Master Sword with the title name "Direction of Force". The two swords clashed until the Power Sword powers up and destroys the Master Sword.

Wiz: Apparently, the Power Sword can absorb oncoming kinetic energy and turn it against the attacker, drastically increasing the Megazord's striking power.

"Oh." Pit replied.

"Well that's explains a lot." Viridi said, impressed.

"Although, I'm surprised that they used the Master Sword for the demonstration." Toon Link said, looking stun by this.

"Me neither." Young Link muttered.

 **Boomstick: Well, after pummeling monsters every weekday afternoon, the Power Rangers have been through almost everything, from fighting a world destroying dragon, to a giant walking pumpkin who raps?**

"Huh?" was everyone's response as they saw a pumpkin monster, that is of resembling an orange humanoid with an upside-down jack-o-lantern on its head.

 _Pumpkin Rapper: Ooh, you Rangers make me mad, waking me up with a rap that bad!_

"Eh." Sonic got an unexpected and stunned look on his face.

"Uh…" Pit got a dumb, flat look on his look.

"Um…" Toon Link looked at a little skeptical by this.

"Okay, what... the hell... was that?" Viridi said, narrowing his eyes by this.

"Just some stupid rapping from a stupid pumpkin monster…" Ness growled.

"He has got the worst rap in the world…" Kirby grunted.

"...Of all time." Pikachu grumbled.

Wiz: They've even fought Kimberly's purse.

They even seen a monster that looks like a small, red purse and has legs and arms with a hammer and pulls out Denial Floss.

"Uh, I'm gonna ask how? But that'll only leave out more questions." Said the Goddess of Light.

"Yeah, good idea." Ness said to her.

 **Boomstick: Man, these villains were getting desperate, and so were the writers.**

"Oh you have no idea." Kirby and Pikachu giggled out, simultaneously.

Wiz: Anyway, the Megazord is strong enough to lift and throw the 170 ton Dragonzord into a mountain with little effort.

And with that, they all witnessed the Megazord grabbed and hold the Dragonzord by the back and then to its tail as the mech spun it around and threw him to the mountain.

 **Boomstick: So long, gay Bowser!**

"Hey!" Junior shouted with a scowl.

"Ha! Favorite Meme ever!" Pikachu laughed.

Wiz: Even the individual Zords can support the weight of whole monsters on their own. While many of these monsters should weigh similar to the Megazord, some certainly weigh even more, in fact, in a general scale, when you double the size of an object, its weight increases by a factor of eight. Comparing these organic monsters to human beings means some of them could weigh as much as ten thousand tons.

"Wow, those some huge monsters." Pit said, stunned.

"Meh. I seen _WAY_ biggers than those." BJ snorted.

 **Boomstick: And the Megazord even gut punched one of them over a hundred feet into the air.**

Boomstick wasn't kidding. When looking a comic image, they saw the Megazord literally uppercutting a monster, twice its size of the Power Ranger Zord itself.

Sonic whistled. "Nice uppercut."

"Meh. I've seen better." Junior shrugged.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Monster:**

 **Weight = 10,000 Ton**

 **Lift = 133 Feet**

 **Force = 90 Million Newtwons (x50)**

* * *

Wiz: Assuming that monster is ten thousand tons, lifting it 133 feet would require about ninety million newtons of force, fifty times as much force as a space shuttle's launching thrust.

"But won't that hurt the ground if you launched the shutter?" Kirby asked in concern.

"Not without any safety measures." Palutena answered.

 **Boomstick: With that kind of strength, I bet you could backhand a person into outer space.**

Wiz: That's oddly specific.

"It kinda was." Ness muttered.

 **Boomstick: Strange, wasn't it? Regardless, they've used that strength to take down countless monsters capable of wiping out all life on Earth. They even toe to toe with Cyclopsis, a war zord designed to conquer entire worlds.**

They then see a new zord that has the combination of a Gundam, Zeorymer, and a few others.

"Yikes, now there's a zord with absolute power." Junior said, when seeing Cyclopsis.

"Yeah, he's one zord you don't want to mess." PIkachu said, slightly.

Wiz: But even for the Power Rangers, defending the Earth is no small job. When they least expect it, the Megazord's energy supply can be quickly exhausted in the middle of combat.

 **Boomstick: And it doesn't help that half the reason is because they just get hit so damn much! Despite the Megazord's awesome power, it's really lacking in the whole maneuverability department, I mean, come on! It can at least try to avoid an attack!**

"Oh right, since the Megazord is a powerful zord it's lacks movement, not to mention it's unable to dodge any attacks from monsters." Ness stated.

"Yikes, now there's a weakness we should look into." Viridi said in a sarcastic voice.

"Not for mine that is." Junior mumbled as he pulls out his notepad to written down everything he learned.

Wiz: But when the enemy hits hard, the Power Rangers hit back even harder, with the fate of the world lying in their hands, no one can ever take them down.

 _Red Ranger: Bring him down!_

 _Rangers: HIYAH!_

In this last scene, the Megazord slashes through a monster, destroying it and stood tall after the intro theme plays.

After watching the episode, everyone shares some thoughts on the Megazord. It maybe a totally cool mech but it's lacks movement and always gets attacked by a monster more times than none. However, after seeing the battle between the Zords and the Rangers, they realize that facing the Megazord at its best with lasers, a powerful sword and shield, along with the mechanize dinosaurs that are by the Power Rangers, the Megazord might be the mightiest robot of all time. Let's just see how it goes and makes sure it doesn't 9e

* * *

 **(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Robeast Arrives*)**

Wiz: From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend.

 **Boomstick: In less cryptic terms, 1,200 years ago, the evil Drule Empire nearly conquered the entire known universe, but not everybody was cool with fleets of ships shooting up their planets, so a team of scientists and magic priests decided to fight back.**

"Wait, a team of scientists and magic priests?" Pit said, repeating what he said.

"Yeah, from the way the series goes, Voltron was created through magic and technology, to overthrow the alien armada, and fight off enemies for peace." Ness stated.

"Creating a robot through magic and technology huh? Interesting." Palutena said with interest.

"That almost sounds like something only Dyntos would make in the future." Viridi snorted.

"Yeah, even something that is far more superior to the Great Sacred Treasure." Pit replied.m

Wiz: Through the marriage of magic and technology, they forged a 300-foot tall, living automaton so powerful that it single-handedly pushed back the Empire's onslaughts. Before long, the whole universe had heard of the mechanical knight known as Voltron.

 **(*Cues: Voltron Theme Heavy Metal*)**

As the music plays, they see a humanoid lion-like robot with the colorful body parts: Black for the head and body, red and green for arms and legs for blue and yellow. With it, we see it fought alien monsters and robots.

 **Voltron**

"*Whistle* I'll admit it's a pretty cool robot." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, that's one cool looking mech." Junior said, continuing to write down everything in his notepad.

 **Boomstick: Pissed that he was losing everything because of some space robot, the Empire's King Zarkon ordered a space witch to kill Voltron with a magic space spell, and it kind of worked? Instead of being destroyed, Voltron was split up into five very merchandisable robot lions.**

In the next scene, they see an evil king (Zarkon) send his trusted witch (Haggar) and cast a power spell splitting Voltron into five robot lions.

"Whoa, that's harsh." Sonic cringed.

"Well the King was getting desperate to rule over the universe so he didn't want Voltron and/or the Galaxy Alliance to take that away from him, so he had no other choice but to send his trusted witch and split into five lions." Ness explained.

"Well, that was a rude way to go." Phosphora grunted.

"Yeah, you have no idea." Yoshi replied.

 **(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - To Go Home*)**

Wiz: Divided and stripped of its sentience, the universe's best hope had fallen.

 **Boomstick: Until five space explorers crash landed on Arus, the exact same planet the Lions just so happened to be hiding on** (Kirby: Huh. What convenience.) **. Destiny or some crap led 'em to the castle, where the Princess Allura gave them a life-changing opportunity: Pilot the long lost Lions and go around saving the universe for a living.**

"At least that's a good ordeal." Viridi commented.

"Indeed it was." Palutena agrees.

* * *

 **KEITH: BLACK LION**

 **Full name: Keith Akira Kogane**

 **Age: 18 (Original), 30 (Voltron Force)**

 **Home planet: Earth**

 **Head & Body of Voltron**

 **Leader of Voltron Lion Force**

 **Earned the Solar Cross Medal of Bravery**

 **Best Pilot in the Galaxy Alliance**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Theme Song*)**

Wiz: Keith Kogane is the head of the Lion Force in more ways than one. As leader of the team, he commands his cohorts, and he pilots the Black Lion, the literal head of Voltron.

"Wow, you know, for a young pilot, he is quite the looker." Phosphora commented.

"I don't know, he seems like a short-tempered type." Palutena said, doubtfully.

"That's because he is." Ness answered, simply. "And to added that stubborn attitude, he's also an expert martial artist and strategic thinker, and sometime likes to read."

"Oh." Viridi replied.

"And seeing how his red suit doesn't match his lion, he seems pretty good for a pilot." Jigglypuff said, smiled a little.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Yoshi replied.

* * *

 **LANCE: RED LION**

 **Full name: Lance Charles McClain**

 **Age: 17 (Original), 27 (Voltron Force)**

 **Home planet: Earth**

 **Right arm of Voltron**

 **Brash, but brave**

 **Nearly expelled from Space Explorer Academy for his temper**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Lance McClain is the Han Solo of the group. This hot-headed show-off controls the Red Lion which forms Voltron's right arm.**

"I'm betting he's the wisecracker of the team." Viridi said, sternly.

"He is." Ness answered.

"And sometimes, he like to challenge Keith's leadership." Pikachu added.

"And he was identified as a total ladies man." Yoshi said, bluntly.

"Oh, I see." Grunted the Goddess of Nature.

* * *

 **HUNK: YELLOW LION**

 **Full name: Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett**

 **Age: 17 (Original), 27 (Voltron Force)**

 **Home planet: Earth**

 **Left leg of Voltron**

 **Bent prison bars with his bare hands**

 **Demolitions expert**

 **Constantly hungry**

* * *

Wiz: Tsuyoshi Garett, better known as Hunk, is the muscle of the team. He pilots the Yellow Lion which forms Voltron's left leg.

"My guess that this Hunk character is the tough, but yet, kind member of the team." Said the Goddess of Light.

"Yep." Kirby answered, quickly.

"Though he only show kindness when it comes to children." Ness added.

"Yeah, and like Kirby, he never miss a meal at all." Pikachu finished.

"Yeah," Said the aforementioned Star Warrior, before realizing what he said. "Hey!" This got Pikachu, Sonic and Junior to chuckle.

 **Boomstick: The Blue Lion is piloted by Sven Holgersson-**

But before Boomstick could finish, we see a scene of Sven being killed by a scimitar. This got the group to wince and hiss at this scene.

 **Boomstick: Oh, he dead.**

"Ouch, so much for that." Sonic hissed.

"Yeah." Yoshi said, feeling sorry for Sven.

"I hear in the english version that Sven didn't actually died, he just survived and was sent to the hospital." Kirby stated.

"Probably because the American TV Network didn't want the show character deaths in TV Shows." Ness answered, displeased.

"Well, that defies TV logic." Viridi grunted.

* * *

 **ALLURA: BLUE LION**

 **Full name: Allura**

 **Age: Unknown (Possibly 19 - Original), 25 (Voltron Force)**

 **Home planet: Arus**

 **Right leg of Voltron**

 **Princess of planet Arus**

 **Required little training**

 **Communicates with mice**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Ahem, the Blue Lion is piloted by Princess Allura herself, taking over after the original pilot got a bad case of stabbing. Her Lion forms Voltron's right leg.**

"Oh, so it's the princess's turn to be the pilot. How very clever." Viridi said with interest.

* * *

 **PIDGE: GREEN LION**

 **Darrell "Pidge" Stoker**

 **Age: 15 (Original), 24 (Voltron Force)**

 **Home planet: Balto**

 **Left arm of Voltron**

 **Trained in TechnoNinjitsu**

 **Expert engineer and saboteur**

 **Youngest Space Explorer Academy graduate**

 **Absolutely crazy**

* * *

Wiz: Last up is Darrell Stoker, you can call him Pidge. Pidge pilots the Green Lion, Voltron's left arm.

"So, he's the brains of the Voltron team." Sonic guessed.

"Yup." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: And he's also, well, a little unhinged.**

"Oh? And why's that?" Palutena and Viridi asked at the same time.

Before anyone could ask, they see a scene where they saw Pidge running and screaming, while holding a grenade in hand.

 _Hunk: Pidge, get rid of that grenade!_

They watched as Pidge continues to be like a madman, screaming and running with the grenade.

"Okay, guess we'll added crazy to the list." Pit winced while sweatdropping.

"Oh yeah." Junior stammered.

 **(*Cues: Voltron Theme (Edited)*)**

 **Boomstick: At least his outfit matches his Lion's colors. I mean damn, it's not that hard, people!**

"Well, the Power Rangers have the same color as their zords." Yoshi commented.

"But as for the Voltron Lion Force, they have different colored outfits for their lions, except Hunk and Pidge." Lucas added.

"Well, at least, there's similarities and differences between the two." Phosphora said, brightly.

"Indeed." Young Link replied.

Wiz: And when all five Lions combine, Voltron lives again.

 _Keith: Activate mega thrusters!_

 _Voltron Lion Force: VOLTRON!_

In this next scene, they see the five Lion's combine with each other,

 _Keith: Form feet and legs!; Form arms and body!; And I'll form the head!_

With it, they see the lions transform with the Black Lion turning into the head and body with the Red and Green lions changed into arms and the Blue and Yellow lions for legs, turning themselves into Voltron.

"Whoa, now that's cool!" Pit said in awestruck.

"Totally unexpected, but pretty cool though." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you ever think about how the pilots stay in the heads of the Lions when their fighting? That has to be, like, ridiculously nauseating.**

Wiz: Oh, undoubtedly, that's probably why they usually travel by flight, and prefer long range combat over hand to hand.

"That explains a lot." Sonic mumbled.

"Pretty impressive, but I think I can fix that." Junior muttered as he writes down

* * *

 **VOLTRON**

 **Height: 300 feet/91.44 m**

 **Weight: 5,500 tons/4,989,516 kg**

 **Powered by the elements & the Sun**

 **Stingray Missiles**

 **Lion Torches**

 **Spinning Laser Blades**

 **Electro Force Cross**

 **Blazing Sword**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Voltron Transformation*)**

 **Boomstick: Speaking of which, Voltron got busy fighting Zarkon's giant robeasts and saving the universe with a huge assortment of weapons. Voltron can shoot Stingray Missiles and even pillars of flame out of it's hands and feet, or blast the Lion heads off like rockets. It can stun enemies with Ion Dart lasers from its head, or use the Electro Force Cross attack from its chest.**

"Wow, Voltron has a vast armory for facing off enemies." Sonic commented.

"Huh. You know, for robot combined by five lion robots with five pilots, it doesn't seem like a not bad robot." Viridi said, looking slightly impressed.

"I'm sure Tails and/or possibly Eggman would even begin to build robots like Voltron and/or the Megazord for this moments of ruling or protecting our world." Sonic said in wonder.

"Yeah, what a crazy world to imagine." Pikachu replied as the others nodded to the agreement.

Wiz: On Keith's command, the Lion Force can manifest Voltron's most powerful weapons out of thin air, everything from spinning laser blades, to javelins, to nun-chucks.

"Wow, he can make weapons out of thin air," Pikachu said, amazed. "That's cool."

"No doubt he has an weaponry for fighting monsters." Toon Link commented.

 **Boomstick: But the real show stopper is the almighty Blazing Sword.**

 _Keith: Form Blazing Sword!_

They then watched and saw Voltron place two hands to touch each other and forms a sword.

Sonic whistled. "Now, that's a wicked sword,"

"I wonder how this blade is any good than the Megazord's Power Sword." Kirby said in wonder.

 **Boomstick: With this blade, Voltron can slice through most robeasts like jello, and dish out the Star Fire attack, which splits robeasts apart and also makes a friggin' tornado for good measure.**

Wiz: The Blazing Sword can also conduct electricity to recharge Voltron itself.

"Just like the Power Sword." Pichu pointed out.

"So, the same then." Viridi replied.

"But with a big difference." Palutena added.

 **Boomstick: Why are all these swords also batteries?**

"Good question." Pikachu, Ness, Phosphora, Viridi and Palutena muttered at the same time.

Wiz: The Blazing Sword is enormously powerful, capable of destroying a satellite hundreds of times larger than Voltron. Voltron himself is powerful enough to melt meteors, kick giant machines sky high, and take explosions the size of countries.

 **Boomstick: The Voltron Lions have even traveled between galaxies in less than a day, making them several times faster than the speed of light.**

"How is it that some of these combatants I witness always tried to impress me with impossible?" Viridi said, stunted.

"For Voltron, they always have some gears that help them out." Kirby said, pointing it out.

 **(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Detecting Voltron*)**

Wiz: Voltron has also survived landing on the Omega Comet, which is so dense, it possesses the gravitational force of a black hole.

"Whoa, a comet that looks like a black hole! That's wicked!" Pit said in a stun expression.

"I would ask how, but what could be the point." Ness deadpanned.

 **Boomstick: Okay, that all sounds insane, but even giant robot man-lions have their limits, like getting ganged up on by multiple robeasts at once, or getting stabbed and sliced open, but black hole levels of gravity? Huh, that's a cakewalk, right?**

"Maybe. But I don't know how I would guess if Voltron can withstand anything it can come across." Yoshi said, through amazement.

Wiz: Voltron may be strong, but it lacks the finesse and skill of one trained in martial arts. Voltron also carries a shocking design flaw, if the release plates on its joints are struck in combat, it could jettison an entire limb from the core body.

 **Boomstick: Wait wait wait, your telling me that if I kick Voltron, fricking Voltron, in the shins hard enough, he'll just lose a leg? It'll just pop right off?**

Wiz: Essentially, yes, though it has only happened in training.

"So beside the leg, if Voltron gets a pretty bad hit on one of his parts, he'll be losing an arm or a leg when that happened." Ness stated.

"Well, now there's a small flaw for Voltron." Replied the Goddess of Light.

"Indeed." Viridi responded.

 **(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Robeast Arrives again*)**

Wiz: Even so, whether the Lion Force is up against a technical issue or a colossal robeast, the universe can always depend on Voltron.

Now, in the last scene, they see Voltron slashes through a robeast, destroying it while striking his famous pose.

Despite being mecha designed to fight robot monsters and was split into five lions and piloted five people in different colors to their lions (except for yellow and green), Voltron is one tough robot with a separate arsenal. Some liked it's gears and weapons, while other like it's skill and how it function. However, with everything Voltron has in a fight, will it be enough to fight Megazord? Well, we'll find out.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, all this talk of robots is mechin' me hungry.**

Everything went silent until a sound of long bangs where we see the Smashers fall down to the ground suddenly.

"Geez, that was bad. Even from you Boomstick." Pikachu growled.

"..." Ness didn't say anything, except narrowing his eyes at the screen.

 **Boomstick: So let's… let's fix that.**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Megazord**

 **Ness: Voltron**

 **Pikachu: Megazord**

 **Yoshi: Megazord**

 **Lucas: Megazord**

 **Popo: Megazord**

 **Pac-man: Voltron**

 **Sonic: Voltron**

 **Bowser Junior: Megazord**

 **Toon Link: Voltron**

 **Young Link: Megazord**

 **Villager: Voltron**

 **Mega Man: Voltron**

 **Pichu: Megazord**

 **Jigglypuff: Megazord**

 **Nana: Voltron**

 **Palutena: Megazord**

 **Viridi: Voltron**

 **Phosphora: Voltron**

And for the result:

 **Megazord: 10**

 **Voltron: 9**

So, you think the Power Ranger zoid will win huh? We'll see about that.

Now onto the battle…

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

In this scene, we see the Voltron Paladins piloting their lions in a deserted canyon area, and walk around to observe their surroundings.

 _Keith: Scanners on, team! Seems the prehistoric activity originates here!_

 _Lance: Finally! If I don't see a dinosaur today, I'm blaming you._

"Ha!" Pikachu laughed.

"Seems like they're looking for dinosaur. Robot dinosaurs, to be exact." Palutena said, pointing it out.

"But there aren't any robot, except for DinoZords the rangers piloted." Kirby said, remembering the Dinozords.

"Well, that's something. Well except the Power Rangers and their zoids aren't here." Junior said in response.

Keith's scanners start beeping from an incoming force.

 _Allura: Quiet Lance, I'm picking up something..._

Just then, five multi colored beams (red, yellow, blue, pink and black) emerge from the sky and disappear with the five Mighty Morphin Power Rangers emerging from them.

 **(*Cues: Stronger Together - Brandon Yates*)**

 _Power Rangers: Power Rangers!_

"You were saying?" Mega Man said, giving BJ a flat look.

"Shut up." The young koopa spatted.

Hunk walks his Yellow Lion up to the group to greet them.

 _Hunk: Helloooo!_

"Hi!" Kirby greeted with a wave.

"Really Kirby…" Ness said, sternly.

"What? I can't leave him hanging." The Pink Star-Warrior retorted.

 _Jason: We need Dinozord power, now!_

The Zords of the Power Rangers run onto the battlefield towards their masters. Pidge walks his Green Lion up to Hunk's Lion.

 _Pidge: Hunk, what's happening?_

 _Hunk: I think I found the dinosaurs…_

"Well, the good news is, we found out where the dinosaurs are." Pit stated.

"No, you think…!" Viridi said, muttering in sarcasm.

The Rangers enter their respective Zords.

"Okay! Time for a roll call!" Kirby squealed.

 _Jason: All right Rangers, log on!_

 _Zack: Zack here, this is kickin'!_

 _Billy: This is Billy, all systems go!_

 _Trini: Trini reporting, ready to rock!_

 _Kimberly: I love this part! Let's tame these kittens!_

"Close enough! Still pretty cool though!" Kirby said, happily.

"Robot Dinosaurs Vs. Robot Lions. Let's see how it goes." Sonic commented with a smirk.

The Zords prepare to start forming into the Megazord.

 _Keith: Form Voltron!_

The Paladins fly their lions up into the sky and start forming Voltron. A side by side view shows the two giant mechs forming.

 _Keith: Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!_

The Megazord finishes forming and prepares a battle stance.

 _Jason: Megazord Battle Mode!_

Voltron leaps back onto the ground and prepares to fight.

 _Voltron Force: Voltron!_

Voltron looks upwards to see a towering Megazord walk towards it.

"Whoa, that zoid is huge!" Pit said, surprisingly.

"It's like a giant!" Popo exclaimed.

"He even makes the Great Sacred Treasure look like ant compare to him." Viridi said, stunned.

Which robot will triumph!

 **FIGHT!**

Megazord delivers a double-fisted overhead punch to Voltron, punches it two more times, and tosses it onto the ground behind it.

"Holy crap! That is so intense!" Pac-man shouted.

"And incredibly powerful to take down Voltron like that." Mega Man said, bewilderment.

It then prepares to stomp on the large robot.

 _Billy: C'mon!_

Voltron leaps out of the way and starts backflipping to safety.

 _Keith: Form Spinning Laser Blades!_

Voltron summons spinning laser blades and sends them towards the Megazord, which struggles to defend itself under the pressure. Afterwards, Voltron unleashes a powerful laser beam which the Megazord dodges.

 _Zack: Who are these guys?_

Voltron fires three more lasers at the Megazord, but it deflects the shots back at Voltron with the Mastodon Shield. The lasers form an explosion to send Voltron back.

"Alright! The Rangers made a extreme come back!" Kirby exclaimed.

"And wicked timing on the Mastodon Shield!" Pit added.

"Yeah, but for how long…?" BJ said in question.

 _Jason: We need the Power Sword, now!_

The Power Sword flies from the sky and hits Voltron along the way, knocking them into the ground.

"Well, that's one to bring the sword down." Yoshi said, surprised by this action.

"Indeed. That's quite unexpected." Villager replied.

The Megazord runs up and picks up the sword off the ground and swings it at Voltron, who swiftly dodges it. The second swipe sends the large mech back into a canyon.

 _Billy: Ha! Stay down!_

"Ha! Adding insult to injury!" Junior chuckled.

"Heh. Now it's time to see who will survive." Junior said with determination.

The Megazord bangs its sword against its shield in intimidation and prepares for another strike.

 _Jason: Let's show 'em how it's done!_

 _Power Rangers: Yeah!_

Voltron stumbles and gets back up.

 _Hunk: It's a sword!_

 _Keith: Seriously! Form Blazing Sword!_

The Red and Green Lion clash together and form the Blazing Sword, placing it in the Red Lion's mouth.

"Now it's a battle between two swords." Sonic said, impressed.

"Megazord's Power Sword…" Kirby said, amazed.

"...Vs. Voltron's Blazing Sword." Pac-man said, stunned.

"Who will win…" Bowser said, now showing some seriousness.

The Megazord powers up its sword while Voltron dashes forward and leaps toward its opponent. The two mechs clash their gargantuan swords. But as their charged swords clashed with each other, the power suddenly stopped.

The Smashers blinked at this.

"Well… that was anticlimactic." Popo said, bewildered.

 _Kimberly: Um...Isn't this usually the part where we win?_

"Yeah, what gives?" Junior snorted.

"Well, if my theory is right, I say, since two of their swords are their source of energy, both of their sword's power have canceled each other out." Palutena said, sternly.

"Which means their clash ended with a draw." Ness finished.

"Oh." Pit responded.

The Megazord headbutts Voltron out of the clash, but Voltron gets the upper hand with sword slashes thanks to its overwhelming speed. After multiple sword swings, the Megazord slashes at Voltron multiple times and manages to disarm the main weapon of the Paladins.

"Well, there goes their sword." Toon Link said, simply.

"Now, it's time to show how this fight goes on!" Pit blurted.

"Go Megazord!" Kirby and Pichu cheered at the same time.

 _Lance: Wait, the sword!_

 _Pidge: No time!_

Ignoring the sword, Voltron dashes at the Megazord, picks it up, and drags it along the ground, eventually tossing it to another canyon. Voltron dashes forward again, but the Megazord unleashes a massive laser that starts pushing Voltron back. They corner Voltron into a seperate cliffside with the Power Sword and unleash the ice beam to trap Pidge and his Green Lion into the cliff.

 _Trini: Jason look! It's wide open!_

The Megazord starts charging the Power Sword to attack the defenseless Green Lion.

 _Lance: Pidge, no!_

The Red Lion leans forward and defends the Green Lion from the slash, but is cut off in the process. Separating Lance from his team and incapacitating him.

 _Pidge: LANCE! NOOOO!_

"Well, there goes the Red Lion." Pikachu said, oddly.

"Now what would those will do?" Jigglypuff said, wondered what Team Voltron will do with only one arm.

 _Jason: All right guys, let's finish this!_

The Megazord prepares another attack on Voltron. But the Green Lion manages to escape from the ice holding it back.

 _Allura: We need to move!_

 _Pidge: GET AWAAAY!_

The Green Lion manages to punch the Megazord backwards before it can strike.

"Yikes, now the kid is going crazy!" Viridi said in shock.

"I hope his craziness doesn't affect this fight." Kirby said in worry, while Jigglypuff tries to comfort him.

 _Keith: Pidge, the sword!_

The Green Lion separates from Voltron so Pidge can retrieve the Blazing Sword. The Megazord notices the Green Lion flying towards the sword.

 _Keith: Give him covering fire!_

 _Allura: With what?_

 _Keith: Everything!_

Voltron unleashes all of its projectile weapons towards the Megazord, overwhelming it in the process. Pidge manages to grab the Blazing Sword with his Green Lion while the Megazord is getting pummeled.

"Wep, I know where this is going." Pikachu said, knowing the outcome of this fight.

"Yep." Junior shrugged.

"Oh no." Kirby said, looking more worried.

 _Billy: Quick, redirect the energy!_

 _Jason: It's too much!_

Pidge reunites with Voltron and the Voltron Force charge at the Megazord with one final powerful sword swipe. They slice the Megazord down the middle and cause it to explode, killing all of the Power Rangers in the process. Voltron stands triumphantly.

K.O.!

* * *

With the battle end, those who voted for Voltron clapped and cheered for him, while those who voted for Megazord clapped slowly for him, despite Kirby's disappointment.

"Aw the Power Rangers didn't win this time, oh well, better luck next time I suppose." Kirby said, slightly understanding the point.

"Geez, I wonder how Tommy Oliver and Zordon will feel if they found that the Megazord and the Power Ranger have lost in Death Battle." Said Pikachu.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Gah! Oof!" The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers landed softly back on the floor as they were teleported back to the Command Center where the robot, Alpha, and the White Ranger, Tommy, stood their and saw the Rangers, back to their original self, getting back.

"Hey, welcome back." Tommy said, seeing his friend return back from battle.

"Good to see you too, Tommy." Jason said, regaining his balance.

"Oh welcome back Rangers!" Alpha said, walking over to them. "Are you five alright?"

"Yeah, except we almost got our butts handed to a bunch of lions." Zack grunted.

"Well, just be glad we didn't killed by that lion zoid, not like some people we know." The Red Ranger said while narrowing his eyes at Tommy.

"Hey! Just because I lost to a guy with a mech different than mine doesn't you have to rub it in." The White Ranger retorted.

"Actually," The Rangers then looked and saw their master/boss, Lord Zordon, looking at them with a disappointed look. 'I am highly disappointed with each of you. You supposed to be Power Rangers, heroes of the Earth, but now, you both lose to zoid-like robots far more superior to your own. I'm truly disappointed than you all for not only losing your zoids and losing a fight between two powerful opponents."

"We're sorry Zordon." Kim said, sadly.

"Yeah, us too." Billy and Trini said in unison.

"And don't worry, we promise we won't fail this time." Jason responded.

"If we survive." Tommy snorted.

"Shut up." Jason retorted.

* * *

Back to Death Battle…

 **(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Try This*)**

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a battle!**

Wiz: There's a good reason why Voltron is the defender of the universe. While the Megazord boasted excellent abilities in hand to hand and sword combat, Voltron couldn't go down so easily.

"Why's that?" Kirby asked in wonder.

 **Boomstick: Voltron's huge arsenal put it ahead, especially in long range, even when the Megazord could get in close, it couldn't keep up with Voltron's blazing speed. I mean, Voltron travels between galaxies in a matter of hours, and it can fly.**

"Oh right, since the Megazord is like a giant size tank, Voltron has the upperhand when facing him in speed." Sonic pointed out.

"Exactly." Ness replied.

Wiz: The Megazord once punched a monster weighing at most, ten thousand tons, 133 feet into the air, in contrast, Voltron kicked a 3,900 ton mutated bulldozer nearly 1,900 feet up.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Megazord:**

 **10,000 Tons**

 **133 Feet**

 **Voltron:**

 **3,900 Tons**

 **1,900 Feet**

 **5.5x More Strength**

* * *

Wiz: Despite Voltron's monster weighing less than the Megazord's, this is still a more impressive feat. Comparing weight and distance traveled for both feats, Voltron's requires at least five and a half times more strength.

"Guess Voltron has half the strength on that department." Pit shrugged.

"And almost near the Megazord's level when facing monsters of their own right." Palutena replied.

"That sounds about right." Mega Man muttered.

 **(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zords (Instrumental) again*)**

 **Boomstick: Plus, Voltron clearly had the superior durability, especially with that black hole comet feat.**

Wiz: The Omega Comet's pull could destroy entire planets within 62 miles of itself, which means the comet could output forces of over 13 sextillion newtons.

"Now that's insane." Popo said in shock.

"I know, and with the black hole combat thing, Voltron can survive anything coming its way." Ness stated.

"So, needless to say, that he's nearly indestructible." Yoshi said, slightly.

 **Boomstick: The Megazord couldn't survive anything close to that level of power, we can prove it. Later in Power Rangers history, they upgraded their mech to the Thunder Megazord, which is specifically stated to be more powerful than the original Megazord in every way.**

 _Alpha: The new Zords will serve you well._

 _Zordon: Once mastered, your Zords will reveal even greater powers._

"Oh yeah, they got their Zoids upgraded." Kirby said, remembering that.

"Now they became Thunder Megazord." Pikachu said, proudly.

"*Whistled* What an awesome upgrade." Sonic commented with a whistle. "I wonder if Tails is into something like that."

 **(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Theme Song again*)**

Wiz: When this new Megazord fought against a giant Zord called Serpentera, which, at full power, could destroy planets, a single blast from it easily tore the Thunder Megazord apart, and that blast didn't even use half of Serpentera's power.

From this scene, they witnessed the Thunder Megazord getting pummeled by dragon-like zoid called Serpentera.

"Damn, so much for that." Kirby muttered.

"Well, durability is something not even the Megazord have in a fight." Ness stated.

"Indeed." Palutena replied.

 **Boomstick: Voltron outclassed the Megazord in almost every way that counted, including strength, speed, and durability, trust me, I'm not "lion".**

Pit, Kirby, Junior and Pikachu chuckled slightly at the joke, while the others groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Voltron.

Everyone then clapped for seeing a successful episode.

"Man, I hate to admit it, but that was a great Death Battle." Viridi admitted.

"It sure beats the three other seasons of Death Battle that's for sure." Pikachu said, sheepishly.

"Man, seeing how the Megazord battle Voltron like that, is like a battle between the dinosaurs and the lions." Pit said, proudly.

"And the lions are known to be the winners." Palutena replied.

"I wonder what other people who are gifted lion lovers would react if they felt someone won a fight." Junior said in wonder.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Capitol…_

"Huh? That's weird, I thought I heard the boss talking about me." Said a drunken Leone, while holding a big glass of beer. "Nah, probably someone screwing with me."

* * *

 _Somewhere, in Beacon Academy…_

"Hm!"

"What's up Pussycat? Something wrong?" Yang asked, while looking her friend/teammate, Blake.

"Not sure. But it feels like someone is talking about me." Blake answered.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in Klugetown…_

"Achoo! Hmm, sounds like somebody is talking about me…" Said the con artist, Capper after he sneezed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on Third Earth…_

"Hm…?"

"Something wrong brother?" Tygra asked, looking his brother Lion-O.

"Not sure, but it felt like I heard someone about talking about me." He answered.

"Hm. It's probably the twins pulling some weird prank." Tygra shrugged. "Now come on, we got to keep on moving if we saved the ThunderCats."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Lion-O replied.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the Pokemon World…_

"Heh? That's odd. I could've sworn I heard somebody talking about me." Said Meowth. "Eh. Probably nothing."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the unknown…_

"Nya? Hmm… Weird, it's almost someone is talking me behind my back." Said the guardian of the Kaka tribe village, Taokaka. "Nah. It's probably nothing." She shrugged.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a unknown city…_

"Hm… I don't know why, it's feels like one of my fans are talking about me." Said the Pop Singing Catwoman, Felicia.

* * *

Back to the Smash Mansion…

"I would say they would be proud." Pikachu said, guessing it.

"Oh yeah, absolutely." Ness replied.

"Now, let's see what's on the preview on the next Death Battle." Young Link said as he and the others w

 **Boomstick: Next Time On Death Battle!**

The screen in black then it shifts to an familiar fighter on a wrecked ship where he surrounds himself in fire, then… eats them.

?: Now I got a fire in my belly that is raging to get out!

The Smashers, who are a fan of anime, got their eyes widened when seeing the next combatant.

"Wait a minute, isn't that…" Ness began.

"Natsu!" Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi and Lucas said in shock.

Suddenly a montage of this pink haired fight, named Natsu, comes. His magic is flowing through him, beating down enemies from Gajeel, Laxus and Hades. He is shooting fire everywhere like mad, sucking in flames and causing mayhem while the Salamander theme is playing the background. The climax is him launching a Fire Dragon Iron Fist which then ignites to reveal him in his 1-year timeskip outfit. It then says:

 **NATSU DRAGNEEL IS FIRED UP FOR DEATH BATTLE!**

 _Natsu: WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH FIRE?!_

Everyone was now in their shock and surprise states when seeing the preview for the next Death Battle episode.

"That... was... epic!" Pikachu said, awestruck.

"I know. That was so cool." Kirby said, stunned.

* * *

 **Wow, what an episode. Oh, and just a heads up here, I'm sort of a Power Rangers fan myself, well, not as much after the older ones, and suddenly stopped watching most of the newer ones, mostly Dino Charge. So, anyway, this is an awesome episode, and uh, sorry about the mixed up ages on the Voltron Pilots, I just thought when seeing their on their bios, I thought to myself "they should be a bit younger than that", then when I saw** **Pidge's age, me and everyone else are all thinking that he's "too young" to be 24, so I change it up a bit and type in their correct ages, and type in "Voltron Force" on the secondary ages, why? For setting their ages appearances in the TV remake of Voltron (not that it matters). Also, there are some cameos of other characters that are shown to their world and what they referred to as "people who have traits of a cats", so then, yeah. That's pretty it at the moment.**

 **On the next epsiode, it's a battle between two fire conjurers, Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, and** **Portgas D. Ace, the Fire Fist pirate of the Whitebeard Pirates. Two masters of the element of fire, who will win? Stay Tune!  
**

 **So, like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to let you guys know! So, see ya! Ciao!**


	78. Episode 76 - Natsu VS Ace

**Hello everyone! Superstar here with another episode of Death Battle! Now, before we get to the episode, here's a little announcement fora lot of you: The New Smash Bros. on Nintendo Switch has arrived, along with other new games everyone's waiting for like Devil May Cry 5, Kingdom Hearts 3 and JUMP. Although, I'm surprised that Capcom made another Resident Evil 2 Remake, I mean, there are already 2 versions of RE2 but this, I don't know. If they are trying make new remakes, could they atleast make a Resident Evil 3 Remake? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like RE2, with Leon and Clair, but no RE3. What the hell. Guess they don't have the necessary means to make a new RE3 remake. Damn.** **Anyway, here's my new episode of Death Battle: Natsu VS Ace. Two Fire dudes dunking it out, who will win? Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail Belong to Kodansha**

 **Portgas D. Ace and One Piece Belongs to Shonen Jump.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Blue Apron and all Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 76 - Natsu VS Ace**

"Holy crap! The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail is joining in Death Battle right now!" Pikachu said, as he and his pals are excited for the next episode.

"I know, right!" Kirby said with glee.

"Well, we already see that Erza chick with the armor set, now we get see a wizard that fights with fire." Sonic said, smirking.

"Yeah, knowing him he's one overpowering wizard that likes to break things." Ness commented.

"Why did I get feeling that this idiot will do much damage in a fight?" Viridi said, feeling like she's not liking this one.

"We won't know until we see this fight." Palutena interjected.

"I hope so." Viridi muttered.

Kirby then pulled out a disc for the next episode and was about to place it, until...

"Hello!" A familiar voice cam behind them. "Oh hey guys! Figures I find you guys here."

The Smashers looked and saw only the familiar fire sword wielding fighters of Fire Emblem. "Roy! Ike!" Kirby said, seeing the two.

"What are you two doing here?" Villager said in question.

"We noticed that you that you guys were gone so we followed your trail until we found all of your guys in the Theater Room." Roy answered.

"And as for the added bonus, we have nothing else to do." Ike replied.

"Well, you're in luck guys, because we also got something that'll shake the boredom away." Toon Link said with a smile.

"Oh really? What is it?" Ike asked.

"Why don't you sit around and find out?" Kirby offered.

The two looked at each other and shrugged as they joined them as Kirby placed the next disc for the new episode. As they watch, they see the same commercial for Death Battle T-Shirt for the sloth muppet, Mogg, to sell, or else he'll get eaten by his co-workers. They, including Roy and Ike, find it where it was later switch to the new intro theme of Death Battle.

"What the-! Is that-!" Roy said, surprisingly.

"Yep, it's Death Battle with a whole new look." Kirby answered, brightly.

"Whoa, a new season of Death Battle with a new look? How amazing!" Ike said, impressed.

Roy then looked at Sonic, then to Kirby and the rest until he responded, "Suicide Squad?"

"Suicide Squad." Sonic replied.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: In ancient times, the Greeks believed anything could be made of four elements: Earth, Air, Water, and the most difficult to control, Fire.

"The four basic elements of the world." Pit stated.

"We already see how Earth Users likes Toph and Gaara, now we'll get to see a fire user like Natsu." Palutena said with everyone else nodding to the agreement.

 **Boomstick: But these two combatants have mastered the art of playing with fire. Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon Slaying Mage of the Fairy Tail guild...**

Wiz: ...and Portgas D. Ace, the feared pirate known as Fire Fist.

"Wait a minute, Ace?!" Ness said in shock when seeing the next combatant.

"Luffy's brother?!" Kirby squealed in shock.

"So this guy from One Piece like Zoro and Luffy." Sonic said in questioning.

"Yep." Yoshi answered.

"I wonder how this fight will go with two fire type users." Ike said in wonder.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE.

In these scenes, we see Natsu in his young age with his family.

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail Main Theme Slow Version (Erhu Cover)*)**

Wiz: In his infancy, Natsu Dragneel was a pretty normal child living in a pretty normal village.

 **Boomstick: And then a bunch of dragons toasted the town and killed everybody, including him. The End.**

Death Battle screen closes*

"Aww." Jigglypuff said, sadly.

"I know, it's very tragic." Kirby said, feeling a little down about it.

"Well, almost tragic, until one survived." Ness said, sternly.

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail (2014) - Eclipse Gate*)**

Wiz: Almost (*Death Battle screen closes*). Fortunately, Natsu's older brother, Zeref, survived. Horrified by the violent fate of his family, Zeref desperately sought a way to revive Natsu. Eventually, he discovered the connections between life, death, and magic and became obsessed.

As they watched, they saw a man named Zeref who has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant around his neck.

"Well, at least we all know how Zeref became totally evil." Yoshi said, bluntly.

"Not to mention, how he became a super powerful mage." Lucas said, scared a bit.

 **Boomstick: And so, he became the most evil and powerful mage ever. Cursed to live forever and ruin everyone's lives. But everything worked out, I guess, because he brought Natsu back. Just one catch: Natsu had to be revived as a demon, though this gave him the potential to become even more powerful than Zeref.**

"Wait, he's a demon?" Popo said, taking a double back.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ness answered, suddenly.

"That's explains so much." Kirby said, stunned.

"Typical." Viridi grunted. "In a human's desperation, they used any method to revive anyone they care through dangerous advances."

"Indeed." Palutena said with a serious tone in her voice. "Everyone wants to do everything in their power to bring back one of their love ones back from the dead, even it meant doing something that's probably dangerous and deadly."

"Not to mention causing someone to turn into something you don't like." Toon Link replied.

Wiz: Unfortunately, Zeref had become incredibly dangerous to be around. Fearing for his brother's safety, he left Natsu in the care of his friend, Igneel, who just so happened to be the Fire Dragon King.

"Wait, what?" Roy said, surprised by this.

"He left him in the care of a Dragon King…?" Viridi said, bewildered.

"Oh yeah, he did." Ness answered with a straight face.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Ike said, feeling a little weird out.

"To Natsu, it's a good thing." Pikachu answered, simply.

"But to everyone else, it's a definite bad thing." Pichu added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Alias: E.N.D.**

 **"Etherious Natsu Dragneel"**

 **Height: 5'7"/170.18 cm**

 **Member of the Fairy Tail Guild**

 **Foster son to a dragon**

 **Trained Dragon Slayer**

 **Twice orphaned**

 **Gets motion sick easily (Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at this.)**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail (2014) - Dragon Fight*)**

 **Boomstick: Natsu got adopted by a freakin' dragon? Kinda weird since a dragon killed him in the first place and his family, but whatever. Dragon Dad ended up teachin' little Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic, a school of mystical martial arts developed specifically to kill dragons. Wait, man, that's really back and forth with these dragons, isn't it.**

"Wait a sec, you mean to tell me that his adopted father Igneel, who happens to be the king of Dragons is also a master of a Dragon Slayer Magic?!" Viridi said, shocked in beyond levels.

"Uh-huh." Ness said, nonchalantly.

"And it's not just any Dragon Slayer Magic, it's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." Kirby pointed out.

"Interesting. A Fighting style that's specifically used in magic and killing dragons. How appropriate." Palutena said, intrigued, and yet at the same time unamused.

"And yet at the same time, dangerous." Nana added.

"Indeed." Toon Link replied.

Wiz: Regardless, Igneel eagerly accepted his role as adoptive father. He taught Natsu how to read, write and fight. But then, when Natsu came of age,

"Aww." Jigglypuff and Nana pouted.

"Man, that part ended real quick." Roy grunted.

"Yeah, it was. Of course, it's mare too it that than that." Young Link said, darkly.

"What do you mean?" Phosphora asked.

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail (2014) - Sorrow Returns*)**

Wiz: Igneel suddenly sent him through a time machine and poof! Before he knew it, Natsu was trapped 400 years in the future and abandoned by the only father figure he ever really knew.

"Yep, Igneel used the Time Machine to send Natsu away in order to samre the world from guys who are evil and somewhat followers to his brother Zeref." Ness stated.

"Well, it looks like we got answer from the entire origin of Natsu Dragneel." Viridi scoffed.

 **Boomstick: I know that feel, little buddy. I know that feel.**

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail (2014) - Main Theme*)**

Wiz: Of course, it was all part of Igneel's plan to save the world but at the time Natsu didn't know that. Fortunately, it wasn't long before he found a new home and family among the mercenaries of the Fairy Tail Guild.

They now seen him as he is; a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines, wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, turns out being a demon trained by a goddamn dragon made Natsu pretty effective as a bounty hunter.**

"Yeah, a little too effective if you ask me." Pikachu said, wincing.

Wiz: Natsu possesses superhuman speed, impressive strength, and unbelievable durability. He has superior senses such as sight and smell, along with a mastery of hand to hand combat skills.

 **Boomstick: Mix all that up with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and you got one fiery cocktail that'll knock just about anybody on their ass.**

"In other words, he's a total powerhouse." Ness stated.

"A very destructive powerhouse." Pikachu added.

"With a very powerful magic that produced fire." Kirby replied.

"Oh great, just what we need, a man with a destructive power who is also a reincarnated demon with Dragon Slayer Magic. What a winning combo." Viridi ranted.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**

 **Roar, Iron Fist, Claw, Sword Horn, Brilliant Flame**

 **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**

 **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**

 **Lightning Fire Dragon Magic**

 **Augments Fire Dragon Slayer Moves**

 **Firing Hammer**

 **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade**

 **Dragon Force**

 **Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade**

 **Black Fire Dragon Mode**

 **Transformation Magic**

 **Fire Dragon King Mode**

 **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**

 **Fire Dragon King's Roar**

* * *

Wiz: As the name suggests, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic revolves around conjuring and manipulating fire. A prime example would be Natsu's signature move, the Fire Dragon's Roar.

 _Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!_

As the name of the attack was heard, the Smashers watches as Natsu performs the Fire Dragon's Roar where he inhales and gathers fire in their mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent.

Sonic whistled. "What a desavating attack."

"Looks like Charizard has a companion." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: Where he literally shoots fire from his mouth!**

Wiz: Or he can engulf his hand in flames for the devastating Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

 _Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_

As they watched, they see Natsu performed the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, where he engulfs his fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well.

"A flaming fist attack. How original." Roy commented.

"It seems Charizard isn't the only one who's in for a companion." Ike replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Achoo! Geez, sounds like someone's talking about me." Said the F-Zero Racer, Captain Falcon when seeing fixing up his F-Zero machine, Blue Falcon.

 _Back to Death Battle..._

 **Boomstick: You know, we're gonna be saying fire a lot this episode.**

Now in this scene, they see a clip where two dudes (Beavis and Butthead) sitting on a couch where the blonde guy (Beavis), holding and eating a packet of Cookies.

Beavis: Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!

This made the Smashers sweatdropped at this clip.

"Well, that was weird." Kirby said, with everyone agreeing to him.

(*Cues: Fairy Tail (2014) - Blazing Guy*)

Wiz: Yep, Natsu has well over 2 dozen different ways to incorporate fire into his martial arts but his real strength comes from a move nobody ever really expects.

"Which is?" Viridi asked.

"Eating fire." Ness answered.

"What!" The girls, along with Ike and Roy, shouted in shock.

 **Boomstick and Pikachu: Ah, yeah, he eats fire!**

"Wait, he can literally EAT FREAKING FIRE!?" Ike exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, we were shock that he can literally eat flames." Young Link said, shrugging.

"Normally I'd ask how, but since this is anime, I'll just leave it alone for a while." Pit said, weirdly.

"Yeah, good idea." Ness replied.

Wiz: Like all mages in the Fairy Tail world, Natsu has a limited pool of magic but consuming fire actually replenish it. Not only that he can consume different elemental magic as well including lightning.

"Well, since he's a Fairy Tail Mage like Erza, every mage needs to make a numerous set of magic." Roy pointed out.

"Yes, and with Natsu eating fire, he'll be regaining a lot of magical energy on a regular basis." Ness said, shrugging.

 **Boomstick: Talk about a shocking appetite. And because this is anime, eating lightning gives Natsu access to an all new form Lightning Fire Dragon. With this Natsu's abilities are enhanced with electricity giving him a brand new element of power.**

"Now he can lightning!?" Pit said in shock.

"As well as a few elemental magic, yes." Ness answered.

"Well, it looks like I found myself a new playmate." Phosphora said in a playful tone.

"Oh boy, here we go…" Viridi, Pit, and Palutena said at the same time while rolling their eyes.

Wiz: To increase his fire abilities, Natsu can enter Dragon Force. This greatly increases his Dragon Slayer Magic and physical prowess, bringing Natsu closer to the strength of a full grown dragon.

"Ah, so it's a Enhancement Mode." Palutena said in understanding.

"Yeah, and while he's in that state, he's nearly invincible." Pikachu responded.

"Not to mention, he has a powerful force within his fire magic shows no bounds." Kirby added.

"Well, he has my vote." Roy said, impressed.

"Yeah, me too." Ike agrees.

"Me three." Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: He's even starting to look like a dragon now. You think that's an awful traumatic reminder when he looks at himself?**

Wiz: But when his Dragon Slayer abilities aren't enough, Natsu enters his strongest mode yet: Fire Dragon King Mode.

They now Natsu with a big fiery aura of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, along with a tattoo of a dragon.

Wiz: In this form, Natsu has access to techniques only the most powerful of dragons could wield, such as the Demolition Fist and the Fire Dragon King's Roar.

"Well, this is new." Sonic commented with amazement.

"Never seen this one in the anime." Toon Link said, surprised.

"That's because it's in the Manga." Ness stated. "They stopped the anime show a long time ago.

"Oh right." TL replied.

"Judging by that appearance, along with the mark of the dragon I say this new form is a very powerful one." Palutena said with a stern look.

"Oh yes it is." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: And it's strongest, he could wipe out exactly 973 soldiers all at once and create massive explosions so big they could wipe out a whole town.**

"Whoa, you mean he can literally take out that many forces with that much power!?" Pit shouted in shock.

"And obligated an entire town just like that!?" Ike said, surprisingly.

"Damn! He's super powerful!" Sonic said, impressed.

"And very destructive." Jigglypuff added.

"Not even my armed forces can take care of this guy!" Viridi said, stunned.

"What a terrifying man he is." Phosphora said, feeling breathless by this.

Wiz: Natsu's raw power is extraordinary both magically and physically. He's strong enough to lift an enormous stone slab several times larger than himself. Comparing this stone to Natsu's height and compensating for the density of the stone, it's likely this block weights about 135 tons.

"Whoa, that's a heavy rock!" Pit said, feeling a little petrified.

"Tch. I've seen way better heavy lifters than him, take it from me of course." Junior scoffed.

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail (2014) - Natsu vs. Future Rogue *)**

 **Boomstick: Talk about never skipping arm day; he's also fast, he's fought in multiple battles where he moved faster than the eye can see. Putting him well over 9,000 miles per hour.**

"What!? Seriously!? First Zoro, now him!?" Sonic exclaimed in anger.

"What's the matter Hedgehog? Sad that every man faster than you?" Pikachu said, smirking at him in a mock tone.

"Shut up!" Sonic growled.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Wiped out 973 soldiers at once**

 **Destroyed the Tower of Heaven**

 **Survived Jellal's meteor-level magic**

 **Lifted a large stone slab**

 **One-shot a War God**

 **Moved faster than eyesight**

 **Melted a coliseum with his heat**

* * *

Wiz: And when fighting opponents even faster than him, Natsu used his keen observational skills and indomitable willpower to predict their moves and defeat them. He's pretty clever in battle, which is surprising given how headstrong and stubborn he can be.

"Huh. Guess that would explain it." Viridi said.

 **Boomstick: Like any real fighter, Natsu prioritizes offense over defense, running in guns or... I guess arms blazing.**

"That he does, that he does." Kirby and Pikachu said in unison.

Wiz: Except this impulsive approach to fighting often leaves massive amounts of collateral damage in his wake. Remember how we mentioned his fire power could wipe out a whole town? Well, sometimes that's not completely intentional. In fact, this hasty attitude may be his greatest weakness.

"Well, at least they took that they put that part out." Mega Man muttered.

 **Boomstick: Nah. his greatest weakness is how easily he gets motion sick. Put him on a moving car or boat and he'll be hurlin' in a matter of seconds. That flyin' cat followin' him around should start carryin' vomit bags.**

"Oh right, there's that." Pikachu said, forgetting about the motion sickness part.

"So it's motion sickness that weakens him." Mega Man said.

"Well, so much for his tough guy act." Viridi said, looking very disappointed.

Wiz: Yeah, that's one of the stranger downsides of Dragon Slayer Magic. Natsu's dragon-like senses can overload his semicircular canals, creating a feeling similar to vertigo.

"Actually, motion sickness happens to a few other Dragon Slayers, except for one for some reason." Kirby stated.

"Really? Who?" Pac-man asked.

"A girl named Wendy Marvell, although she might an exception to either one supposedly." He answered.

"Oh, well that's a bummer." Replied the Ghost Muncher.

Wiz: But more importantly, Natsu has a bad habit of burning through his available magic rather quickly.

"That's putting it mildly." Ness muttered.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but who cares. He can just chow down on some tasty flames or lightnin' to replenish his magic.**

"Well, isn't that something?" Viridi commented.

Wiz: Just one problem. Consuming any fire or lightning that Natsu has created himself will not replenish his reserves.

"Bummer." Villager said, sadly.

"Well, that's a problem." Pac-man replied.

"Obviously." Pikachu sait, stating the obvious.

 **Boomstick: Huh. Oh well, Natsu's still a badass. He really is the Fairy Tail guild's trump card for whenever things go south. And he continues to fulfill his own dragon dad's wish of making the world a safer place. By setting it on fire!**

 _Natsu: I think it's time to stop playing around. Let's get down to the real fight! I'm going to shatter you into a million pieces!_

Despite being born and reborn as a demon and raised and trained by a dragon, Natsu Dragneel is proved to be a total badass when it comes to fighting. Although, seeing how he consumes fire and lightning and used too much for desavating attacks makes him an unstoppable fighter. The Fire Smashers, along with others with electric powers, better watch out for this guy, or else they'll get their ass kicked by this guy.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: One Piece - We Are (Instrumental)*)**

Wiz: Wealth, fame, power; Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else the world had to offer.

 **Boomstick: And then he was brutally executed, leaving everyone to run off searching for the king's long lost treasure, the One Piece.**

"And thus, the never ending saga of One Piece continues." Ness stated.

"With a number backstories, flashbacks and many other stuff that came in Anime." Pikachu added.

"That too." Kirby agrees.

Wiz: However, unknown to most, Roger left behind an heir, albeit unborn.

 **(*Cues: One Piece - Rampage! Zoro Franky*)**

Wiz: Terrified the Marines would execute Roger's son as well, the child's mother held her pregnancy for a total of 20 months. 20 MONTHS!

 **Boomstick, Ike, Roy and Phosphora: HOLY MOTHER OF HELL! How does that even happen?!**

Wiz and Ness: Sheer inconceivable willpower.

"Geez, she's one tough mother." Ike said.

"Indeed." Palutena replied.

Wiz: Though she died in childbirth, her last act was to give her newborn son his name, Portgas D. Ace.

"Aww." Jigglypuff and Nana said, sadly.

"Yeah, I know. Tragic." Pikachu said, almost a bit guilty.

"That poor mother, she couldn't held on longer to her son grow up." Palutena said, sadly.

"It's hard for a parent watch their kids grow up." Ike said, out of pity. "It's a tragesty to most people."

"It happens." Lucas said, sadly, as he makes a small remembrance to his own mother.

 **Boomstick: Soon after, Ace was adopted by an old acquaintance of his father, Monkey D. Garp and raised alongside Monkey D. Luffy, and his childhood friend, Sabo.**

"Monkey D. Garp?" Pit asked.

"Luffy's grandfather." Kirby answered.

"Oh." Pit nodded in understanding.

"He also doubles as a Marine." Replied the Yellow Mouse Pokemon.

"Ohhhh." Responded the Angel of Light.

Wiz: Over time Ace, Luffy, and Sabo grew very close, considering themselves brothers and together forging a lifelong pact. They would forever live life as free as possible.

"Well, at least they formed a brotherly pact." Palutena said, nicely.

"They seem very happy with each other." Pichu commented.

"Yup." Toon Link replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full name: Portgas D. Ace**

 **Alias: Fire Fist Ace**

 **Height: 6'0"/185 cm**

 **Age: 20**

 **Son of Gol D. Roger**

 **Bounty: 550,000,000 berri**

 **Captain of the Spade Pirates**

 **Birth withheld for 11 months**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And for Ace, that meant following in his father's footsteps. It was the pirate's life for him.**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Ace was a natural on the sea thanks to his incredible strength and combat aptitude. He quickly learned his way around the ocean, becoming the captain of his own ship in just a year's time, and eventually joining the ranks of the deadliest pirates around. He even claimed one of the world's most sought after treasures, a Devil Fruit.

In this scene, they see the Devil Fruit, the Flame-Flame Fruit, which happens to be a round orange fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top. It is small enough to be held in one hand

"Wow, even through all that, he still a badass in the world of pirates." Rou commented.

"Yup." Pikachu replied.

"Still, I'm wondering how this Devil Fruit thing is working for Ace though." Palutena said in wonder.

"Well, we already see the Rubberboy's devil fruit powers from the last episode, I'm a little curious what this devil fruit can do for Ace." Viridi said, looking very curious.

"Me too." Ike agrees.

"Me three." Pac-man replied.

 **Boomstick: In the One Piece world if you eat yourself a Devil Fruit, you get yourself a super power. In Ace's case, he ate the Flame-Flame Fruit, which, guess what, granted him the power to create and control fire. But with new power comes a butt load of badass new ways to kill people. Get this, this guy's gun-hands are actually handguns.**

"Seriously! Now that's cool!" Pit said in amazement.

"Yeah, Ace is a real pro when it comes to the Flame-Flame Fruit." Ness stated.

"And naturally, with his fire abilities, he's quite an excellent pirate overseas." Toon Link said, impressed.

"Hell yeah he is." Pikachu said, happily.

Wiz: I mean, I guess that's accurate. That would be Ace's Fire Gun ability and it's just one of many attacks the Flame-Flame Fruit provides.

 **Boomstick: Man, I love my gun leg and all, but now I think I really need some gun hands to go along with it.**

And when things aren't bad enough, they saw a scene where a woman (Cherry Darling) fires a bullet from her gun leg, and then another scene where we see a man with spiky straight up blonde, wears a red trench coat, and glasses (Vash) as he pulls out a Cybernetic Machine-gun Arm and points it at a big guy with a powered battle suit and carries two high-powered chain guns on his arms (Monev the Gale). They all find them weirded out when seeing the movie scene of Planet Terror and an anime scene of Trigun as they each remembered it, until they shrugged it off and resumes watching until we heard Ness sighing.

Wiz and Ness: Boomstick, sometimes I really... really wonder about where you came from?

 **Boomstick: The front door, like, every day. Come on, Wiz, pay attention.**

"That's not what- Okay, you know what… never mind." Ness groaned, causing the Smashers to chuckle at this action.

Wiz: *Groans* Anyway, these fire abilities are what earned him the nickname: "Fire Fist Ace".

 **Boomstick: Because he can turn his punch into blazing balls of red hot fire. Forget gun hands, get me some of that!**

"Okay, I'll admit that's an impressive nickname." Pit said, impressed.

"Heh. With that much fire power, it's no wonder gaining the power of a Devil Fruit. And I don't think Blaze could handle a guy like him." Said the Blue Hedgehog.

* * *

 **FLAME-FLAME FRUIT POWERS**

 **Logia intangibility**

 **Fire Gun**

 **Fire Fist**

 **Fire Pillar**

 **Firefly Fiery Doll**

 **St. Elmo's Fire**

 **Cross Fire**

 **Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor**

* * *

Wiz: Manipulating fire comes easy to Ace, he can conjure up enormous pillars of flames so intensely heated they can incinerate enemy projectiles, acting as a sort of fire shield.

 **Boomstick: He's also got some really weird names for his attacks, like Firefly, Fiery Doll St. Elmo's Fire. Man, when did Elmo become a saint?**

Wiz: No, no, no, actually that's referencing weather phenomena where plasma appears to discharge atop a pointed object. Ace's version is... not like that at all; instead, he conjures up 2 javelins made of pure fire and hurdles them through enemies burning them inside and out.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I'mma go with his version.**

Wiz: Firefly and Fiery Doll is a combination attack where he creates several small balls of green plasma which surround a foe before detonating in a massive series of explosions.

 **Boomstick: He does have one attack with a really cool name though.**

Wiz: Oh what's that?

 **Boomstick: Cross Fire! You'll get caught up in the Cross Fire! CROSS FIRE!**

This made them chuckled at Boomstick's singing when they see a small scene of an old commercial for an old board game.

Wiz: Of course.

"Catchy." Viridi commented.

"And very appropriate for an attack." Palutena replied.

 **(*Cues: One Piece - The Very Very Very Strongest*)**

Wiz: However, Ace's most powerful attack is undoubtedly his Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor.

 **Boomstick: Which is a pretty big name for what is essentially a fiery Spirit Bomb. BUT GOOD GOD! If you see that thing comin' your way, don't ever bother tryin' to run, you dead.**

The Smashers then witnesses Ace performed the Great Flame Commandment where he's creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point at the palm of his hand, and then Ace turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun.

 _Ace: Dai Enkai: Entei!_

"Yikes, now that's a big ball of fire!" Jigglypuff said in shock.

"If we get bit by an attack like that, we'll be roasted chicken!" Pit said, cracked in fear.

"Or worst!" Roy said

Wiz: There's even more. See, the Devil Fruit Ace discovered was of a rare breed: a Logia fruit. Because of this Ace also gained the ability to transform his entire body into fire.

"Logia Fruit?" Nana asked in question.

"It's one of the three Devil Fruit types: two being Zoan Paramecia. In fact, Logia Devil Fruits have the power to give the ability to become, create and control an element or force of nature. Meaning that when Ace ate the Devil Fruit, he becomes fire at will." Ness stated.

"Wow, he's like a monster but with flames." Pac-man said, surprised.

"Despite all of Ace's fire feats, I can't believe there are three different types of Devil Fruits." Palutena said, intrigued.

"Yeah, for Ace being a Logia, what does that make his "brother" Luffy?" Viridi asked.

"Paramecia." Ness answered.

"Oh, okay then." Viridi replied.

 **Boomstick: When he's in "Flame On mode", physical attacks pass right through him like he isn't even there. And if his fire body is somehow messed up,**

"Heh. "Flame On" mode." Pikachu chuckled.

"Johnny Storm got nothing on him." Kirby boasted.

 **(*Cues: One Piece - Franky's Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: like someone droppin' a giant candle snuffer on him, his true human body will be totally unaffected.**

"So blades, guns, or anything variety of weapons won't hurt him if he has fire powers." Roy said, realizing what that meant.

"That, and he's immune to any physical attack." Ike added.

"Yeah, it's nearly impossible to land a fatal blow when facing Ace." Pit replied.

"For Ace, he always use his powers to avoid automatic attacks." Kirby said.

Wiz: Actually since receiving this power, Ace has only been badly hurt by other Logia users wielding an element with an inherit advantage over fire, such as magma or water.

 **Boomstick: Man, it's like he's invincible.**

Wiz: In a way, but it's not an automatic defense. Ace must make the conscious decision to transform his body.

 **Boomstick: But thanks to his blindly quick reflexes, he's able to avoid almost any attack. He can even react quick enough to avoid a shot from a sniper.**

Wiz: In this instance, he was reacting to the gunman in view. Assuming this gunman was professionally trained, Ace would've needed to react in about a quarter of a second.

"Okay, totally uncalled for from the sniper." Pit groaned.

"At least he's a quick thinker for reaction like that." Viridi commented.

"Indeed." Palutena replied.

 **Boomstick: But who needs speed when your Fire Fist can blow apart five ships all at once?**

Wiz: Considering ships like these would likely be constructed of teak wood, to accomplish this Ace would need to hit each ship with a least 15,000 pounds of force per square inch.

And Wiz wasn't kidding. The Smashers watches and saw Ace rode his trademark mini boat, powered by his Devil Fruit powers, as he goes in and unleashed his Fire Fist attack on five of the pirate ships.

"*Whistle* Whoa, that's insane." Sonic said, now eye widen in shock.

"That was most epic thing ever seen… of all time." Pichu said in amazement.

"Mostly impressive." Popo said, impressed.

 **Boomstick: So gettin' hit by Ace would be like gettin' hit with a wrecking ball** (Lucas: Ouch.) **. And when he throws more fire into the mix he can wipe out an entire town.**

"Whoa." Villager responded.

"Whoa about desevation." Pac-man commented.

"Mh-mmm." Mega Man nodded.

 **(*Cues: One Piece - Luffy vs. Ratchet Round 2*)**

Wiz: Ace's last extraordinary quality actually has little to do with fire at all. If there's anything he inherited from his mother it's his insane willpower and endurance.

"Aw, that's sweet." Nana cooed.

"And incredibly intense." Yoshi added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Avoided a sniper shot**

 **Survived duel with Blackbeard**

 **Punched through 5 ships at once**

 **Avoided multiple attacks while surrounded**

 **Fought Jinbei for 5 days straight**

 **Fast enough to intercept Akainu's killing blow**

 **Became a captain within 1 year despite no prior experience**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He once fought a Karate Fishman for five straight days.**

"Wait, he fought Jinbei for 5 days!?" Pikachu said, beyond shock.

"Huh. What do you know. Talk about endurance." Kirby said, looking a stun by this.d

"I'm surprise that we fought a fishman who knows martial arts." Viridi said, looking a bit intrigued by this scene of Ace fighting the said karate fishman, Jinbei.

"Yeah, when it comes to Jinbei, the Karate Fishman who allies with Luffy, he's surprisingly tough for anyone to face." Ness said in response.

 **Boomstick: Man, with that endurance he's gotta make some lucky lad or lady real happy someday or I guess he would have if he didn't... Oh hey heads up. Huge spoiler warning in 3, 2, 1: Yeah he's dead, like, totally dead.**

"Aww." Jigglypuff and Nana cooed.

"Yeah, I know. Tragic." Pikachu said, sadly, then muttered, "Damn guilt, still coming to haunt me."

"Ace fought a guy named Akainu, who's also a Logia Type Devil Fruit User, in which control Magma at will, and doubles as a Navy Admiral and kills him through the chest while saving Luffy's life." Ness explained, seriously.

"So, he sacrificed himself…?" Palutena said, understanding the story better.

"Pretty much." Yosh answered.

"Aw, poor Luffy." Pichu said, sadly.

Wiz: Like many Logia users Ace grew cocky in his ability to avoid being hit. In fact, he practically forgot what pain even felt like. And so, despite all of Ace's fantastic feats, his most impressive was when for once, he chose to take a hit; sacrificing himself to save his brother, Luffy.

 **Boomstick, Ike, and Roy: Damn.**

"Rest in peace Ace, you will be missed." Sonic said as he cracks open a soda can and drinks it.

 **Boomstick: Would you do that for me, Wiz?**

Wiz: Hmm oh... oh sure of course.

 **Boomstick: You're a goddamn liar!**

Everyone chuckled at this action.

 _Ace: I can't allow that. I'll take care of this on my own!_

Everyone then begin to show some thoughts on Ace. Knowing that he's Luffy's brother and captain of his own crew, along with top pirate of Whitebeard, Ace is one badass pirate in the One Piece world. With his Devil Fruit Fire Powers within him, Ace has pulled out some fantastic feats to his Flame-Flame Fruit powers, along with his sheer willpower and endurance. But at the same time, he died while saving Luffy's life, and possibly he lived on as a memorial legacy to Luffy's memories. Although, with all those fire powers, will they be enough to fight off Natsu? Only time will tell.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, all this talk of chowin down on some scrumptious flames is makin' me hungry.**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Natsu**

 **Ness: Ace**

 **Pikachu: Natsu**

 **Yoshi: Natsu**

 **Lucas: Ace**

 **Popo: Ace**

 **Pac-man: Ace**

 **Sonic: Natsu**

 **Bowser Junior: Natsu**

 **Toon Link: Ace**

 **Young Link: Natsu**

 **Villager: Ace**

 **Mega Man: Natsu**

 **Pichu: Ace**

 **Jigglypuff: Natsu**

 **Nana: Ace**

 **Palutena: Natsu**

 **Viridi: Natsu**

 **Phosphora: Natsu**

 **Roy: Natsu**

 **Ike: Natsu**

And for the result:

 **Natsu Dragneel: 13**

 **Portgas D. Ace: 8**

Well, it looks like the Dragon Slayer Mage of Fairy Tail will win. Let's see how it works out.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

In a seaside village, Portgas D. Ace leaps out of a store with a large chicken leg in his hand.

 _Restaurant Owner: Hey you! Thief! Come back here!_

Ace continues running into the middle of a town as a mysterious figure on the rooftops notices him.

"Well, that's unexpected." Pikachu said, strangely.

"Uh-huh." Both Kirby and Phosphora said at the same.

 **(*Cues: One Piece - Overtaken*)**

The shadowy figure leaps in the middle of the town as Ace stops and turns around to see him. The dust brushes aside to reveal Natsu Dragneel.

"And here comes Natsu!" Roy said, seeing in action like that.

 _Natsu: Give that back! Or you'll have to deal with me!_

By the time Natsu's done threatening him, Ace has already eaten the meat.

"Well, so much for that." Yoshi muttered.

 _Ace: Nah..._

He tosses the bone up in the air and swallows it with a grin on his face.

"He even ate the bone without getting choke on." Viridi said, blinked slightly.

"That's… alarming." Pit said, spooked off.

 _Natsu: That's it! I'm gonna mess you up!_

Time to see who will be the master of fire!

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail - Salamander*)**

 **FIGHT!**

Natsu leaps forward with a flaming fist which Ace blocks. Ace counters with his own flaming punches. Natsu tries to kick Ace, but the pirate leaps high in the air to avoid it.

 _Ace: Crossfire!_

Ace launches a flame in the shape of a cross at his opponent.

 _Natsu: Fire Dragon Sword Horn!_

Natsu avoids the attack and charges through Ace, taking down the building behind him after he phases through Ace's flaming body. He emerges from the rubble of the house

 _Natsu: Wait, are you seriously MADE of fire?_

"In a way, maybe." Ness said in response.

Ace smirks as he launches his next attack.

 _Ace: Sun Flare!_

Natsu dodges the fire beam as he jumps onto another rooftop.

 _Natsu: Time to turn up the heat!_

Natsu enters Fire Dragon King Mode, drastically increasing his power.

"Whoa, nice animation!" Mega Man said, seeing Natsu transformation animation.

"And great transition as well." Ness commented also.

 _Natsu: Fire Dragon King's Roar!_

Natsu launches a massive flame attack at Ace, who is surprised and unable to avoid it. Natsu leaps down as the flames surround the two combatants, showing them as silhouettes.

"Well, it looks like things are getting "heated up." Pit said, jokingly as he made a pun.

Thie made everyone to groan at the joke. "Too soon dude. Too soon." Pikachu grunted.

Ace then counters Natsu's punches before the Fire Dragon pushes Fire Fist Ace back. Natsu tries shooting multiple fireballs at Ace, who blocks them and fires back with his Fire Gun. Natsu leaps high in the air to avoid it.

 _Natsu: Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!_

Ace prepares his own flaming punch and leaps up to clash with Natsu.

 _Ace: Fire Fist!_

 **(*Cues: One Piece - After Eating, Grand Line*)**

The two cause an explosion that sends them back to the ground exhausted.

"Holy cow!" Villager cried.

"That was crazy!" YL said in shock.q

"As the old saying goes; "Don't play with fire or your gonna get burn." ." Ness stated.

"And that's saying something." Roy and Ike said at the same time.

 _Ace: Not bad, hotshot. But you can't even touch me! Firefly!_

Ace surrounds his opponent with multiple light green orbs, overwhelming Natsu.

 _Natsu: Oh no..._

Ace puts on his hat confidently and activates his attack.

 _Ace: Fiery Doll..._

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail - Natsu's Magic 2 ~Fire Dragon's Sword Edge~)**

"Welp, that's it. Bye Natsu." Popo said, bluntly.

"Wait for it…" Ness said, holding his own.

The orbs start exploding over Natsu, but the Fire Dragon manages to stop the attack by inhaling in the fire, causing Ace to lose his hat. Ace exits his intangible form to avoid getting sucked in.

"There it is!" Ness replied.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Popo said, sheepishly.

 _Ace: Wait are you seriously eating fire?_

"I know, right!" Kirby squealed.

As Natsu continues inhaling the attack, Ace prepares his ultimate attack, the Flame Emperor.

 _Ace: Try eating this!_

"Bad move, dude." Sonic muttered.

After Ace launches the giant, flaming ball, Natsu stops inhaling and charges through the Flame Emperor without a scratch on him. He punches Ace, who negates the attack with his intangibility. Ace smirks in response.

 _Ace: Like I said; You can't touch me._

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail - Natsu's Theme*)**

 _Natsu: I'm not trying to! Lightning Dragon Fire Mode!_

Natsu's electric attack activates, impaling Ace's chest.

"Woohoo! Yeah, baby! He got him! Lightning for the win!" Phosphora cheered, loudly.

"Alright Natsu!" Kirby cheered with glee.

"Finish him off Dragon Slayer!" Junior roared.

 _Natsu: LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!_

The attack increases and envelops Ace in the lightning fire roar, Ace screams in pain as he is disintegrated. Afterward, Natsu is on top of a roof in the burning town.

 _Natsu: Phew, all's well that ends well! (laughs)_

"...'All's well that ends well'!? Are you an idiot Natsu!? Wait don't answer that!" Viridi shouted.

 **K.O.!**

Natsu gets kicked out of a restaurant likely for contributing to the town's destruction and his head lands in the dirt, meanwhile, a wanted poster of Ace burns away.

* * *

When the battle ended, the ones who voted for Natsu cheered and clapped for his victor, while those who voted for Ace, clapped for him.

Now onto the result...

 **(*Cues: Fairy Tail (2014) - Main Theme again*)**

 **Boomstick: Ew... that's a burn if I ever saw one.**

Wiz: This battle was anything but clear cut, Natsu held the advantage in speed and strength, and Ace trumped him in endurance and defense. Still, neither held an advantage so much that the other couldn't keep up.

"Clearly those two are on stalemate when fighting against 2 fire users." Viridi explained.

 **Boomstick: Both were mostly immune each other's fire attacks. Because fire is Ace's only real weapon, this means he really didn't have anything that could kill Natsu. Natsu is definitely strong enough to put Ace down, but with Ace's intangible fire form, Natsu couldn't even touch him. So, sounds like a stalemate.**

"Yup, called it." Said the Goddess of Nature.

Wiz: Very nearly. Luckily for Natsu, he had an Ace in the hole.

"Ha!" Pikachu, Pit, Kirby and Pichu laughed.

"Oh brother…" Viridi mumbled.

 **Boomstick: Hey, nice one!**

Wiz: Oh, thanks! Natsu has had far more combat training than Ace and is known for using his superior senses to study his opponents and take advantage of their vulnerabilities.

 _Jackal: My curses can change anyone stupid enough to touch me into a living bomb! I wonder how many times did you touch me..._

Then a scene change as Natsu pulls up his arm and ate of Jackal's cursed bomb before being exploded.

 _Jackal: No matter what I try, this human just consumes my curses! He might even be stronger than he was when this fight started!_

(*Cues: Fairy Tail (2014) - Blazing Guy again*)

Wiz: When Ace realized Natsu could eat fire, he had to become more liberal with his true physical form to avoid being consumed. And this is what Natsu was counting on.

"Yeah, Natsu is too cocky for his own good." Kirby pointed out.

"Gee, good to know Kirby." Sonic snorted while knowing the obvious.

 **Boomstick: Being faster than the eye can track, Natsu was more than quick enough to get a good hit in up close.**

Wiz: A perfect opportunity to use a fast, deadly elemental weapon that Ace's body wasn't immune to: Lightning.

"Oh yeah, the Lightning ability!" Phosphora said, happily.

"Since Natsu consumes both Fire Lightning from the start, Ace didn't see it coming when he fought Natsu." Ness stated.

 **Boomstick: It's not like Natsu was gonna run out of magic or anything, I mean there's freaking fire everywhere!**

Wiz: As his speed, strength, martial arts, and versatility surpassed Ace, all Natsu needed was one good shot and he made it happen.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Natsu was too hot for Ace to handle.**

Pikachu, Pit and Kirby chuckled at the pun while the others groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Natsu Dragneel.

Everyone then cheered at this episode for the battle of fire. Even though Ace died once again in Death Battle, but his legacy still lives on to Luffy, but as for Natsu, they hope his story continues to move on in the Fairy Tail guild and continued to complete his adventure and legacy for his dragon father.

Now onto the preview...

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

As they watch, they see a large Mist appearing around the screen. Suddenly the sound of footsteps on ice resonate in the background.

A middle-aged man clad in blue and mist coming out of his mask appears.

 _?: It's time you feel the cold sting of death._

The character in question is now having a montage of his fighting skills against Scorpion, Sektor and Batman.

It ends with him walking to the audience as the words "SUB-ZERO" appears next to him

"Well, that's… very something." Palutena said, strangely. "First Earth, then Fire and now Ice."

"Well, this is gonna something for next episode." Viridi commented.

"Yeah, I bet," Pikachu said, until he started yawning. "But unfortunately, I'm getting pretty tired for being in."

"Yeah, and we got a lot of works to do for the tournament to be finished." Palutena added.

"Yeah, good idea, let's get out of here." Sonic replied.

And with that, Kirby and the others got up and out of their seats and head down to the exit, leaving the Theater Room for the next time on Death Battle.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and special thanks to TheFreezerStreets making the previews of Natsu VS Ace and the upcoming one of Sub-Zero VS Glacius, where two powerful ice fighters will be joining us in the next Death Battle. Who will win? Stay Tune!**

 **So, like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to let you guys know! So, see ya! Ciao!**


	79. Episode 77 - Sub-Zero VS Glacius

**Hey guys! Superstar here! First off, I just wanted to say sorry for not updating my stories! I was caught with simple distractions like work, video game walkthroughs, the works. So, to make up for it, I'll be uploading not 1, not 2, but 5 chapter fics. That's right, I'll be uploading 5 of the Death Battle fics. So, without further ado,** **here's my new episode of Death Battle: Sub-Zero VS Glacius. Two fellow Ice Warriors ready to fight each other, who will win? Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Sub-Zero belongs to Mortal Kombat, Midway Games, NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros.**

 **Glacius belongs to Killer Instinct and Microsoft.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Blue Apron and all Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 77 - Sub-Zero VS Glacius**

Summer has come this way. With Fourth of July ended, and the weekdays of Summers are coming to an end. Soon the Smashers begin to share their remaining time in the summer days of the month and begin their lives for the fun they enjoy, along with the construction of the new tournament. However, for most Smash Fighters, there came the young ones, coming out to play for the remainder of summer.

"Hooray! Pool time!"

"Cannonball!"

Over by the pool area, we find the Smashers having fun swimming in a swimming pool. Kirby was found swimming and splashing with Popplio and Squirtle, Lucas, Ness and Popo are busy playing ball in the water, Toon Link and Young Link are found playing on the water slides, Nana and Jigglypuff relaxing by the water and Pichu was found storking.

It appears to be the young Smashers are having their own summer fun at the pool, with no worries for what's so ever. Well, almost completely…

Hovering over the air, we see a familiar Koopa Clown Car flying in the air and made it on top of the area. Flying the Clown Car, we see our favorite Koopa Prince, Bowser Jr., controlling the thing and flew overhead, near the outdoor.

"Hmm… Seems a little reckless, and at the same time, a little dangerous, but it's the worth the try." BJ said, as he puts on his trusty swimming goggles. "Plus, I'll make this by the end of summer."

Here the low down of what's happening, Junior was doing a thing called a "Summer Trial", where he does these small trials before summer ends and by doing so, he needed do this on his list of Summer events before summer ends, but you get where I'm going with this.

"Okay, just needed to move my car downard for a second," Junior said as he moves his car down to the location of the pool. "Almost. Almost. Almost. And, there we go!" he said as he made his mark to the pool. "All right, to set this right." he said as he set his trademark vehicle to the pool. "Okay, just to time this just right. Alright, here goes nothing." After finishing fiddling with his car, he begins to countdown. "3...2...1...NOW!"

With that done, he was later launched out of Clown Car like a cannon and was sent flying downward to the pool. Meanwhile, everyone's still having a relax time by the pool with the whole talking and eating thing, and Kirby was busy relaxing by the swimming pool, until all of a sudden, he heard something from a vast distance in the air. It was coming from the air. Kirby looked from his sunglasses, and spotted something coming this way very fast. The young Star Warrior looked even harder and spotted a weird blur coming this way. Then, instantly recognizing the blur, Kirby shouted and cried, "EVERYONE! OUT OF THE POOL!".

But before they could…

*BOOM!*

It happened. Bowser Jr. has made the biggest splash over by the pool, of all time. Well that, and most of the others were either survivors of the blast, or just being knocked out. Junior regained consciousness and sees the whole pool water are gone, meaning that he has accomplish his task of achievement, but when he glanced at his friends, he noticed the damaged he made towards them. This got Junior to laugh sheepishly and after that, he apologizes.

After a while, Kirby, Junior and the others made it back to the mansion before the sun begins to set. Then later, they begins the read the facts and opinions of the other episodes, in which they have checked on since the fourth season of Death Battle began:

Episode 46 - It's a battle between two geniuses with powerful mech suits. The villains took interest on Lex for his brilliant mind and plans for ruling the city, or if possible the world, along with plans with getting rid of Superman. Meanwhile, the other Smashers took interest on Tony Stark for his tech and knowledge of machinery, especially his suits of armor. Although, seeing how Lex's suit only works when facing, Tony's Iron Man armors have the strong enough firepower to take down Lex.

Episode 47 - Now there's an episode worth watching. It's an episode between a blue hairy mutate from the X-Men and a winged gargoyle. Basically, it's a battle between two shunned beasts. While some of the Smashers admired Hank McCoy, aka the Beast, some of them even admired the gargoyle, Goliath. And after the battle, they figured that Goliath has won because he has experience over fights than Beast. He was good for the moment.

Episode 48 - Now there's a fight everyone got ready for. Nobody expected Solid Snake to be in Death Battle. It was almost the epic thing they ever seen when seeing him facing another special agent named Sam Fisher, it was the best. Especially for Snake taking the win.

Episode 49 - And there's an episode everyone were surprised to see. There were some emotional drama when they witness the origin of Vader, but there are also some upside to his abilities and his feats. And as for Dr. Doom, well, you can say that he's one tough custom when they got to him.

Episode 50 - Well, here's an interesting episode. And this time, Bayonetta is in there. So now, it's a fight between a demon and a witch. The Demon Hunter, Dante, is quite a fighter, even with his weapons and demon blood, he's literally overpowered. As for Bayonetta, she's quite "dangerous" to be around when hearing her origin, although, for her magic and her arsenal are still useful in her case. However, her lost in her battle with Dante is a tragic one, at least she did her best. Oh, and they mention about DBX, so they want to check on Kirby and his friends for that.

Afterwards, Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Villager, Yoshi, Lucas, Pit, Sonic, Mega Man and Bowser Jr begin to go inside the Theater Room, that is until they see Palutena, Dark Pit, Viridi, Roy, Ike, Samus, and Snake appeared by the door the Theater Room.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Sonic said, greeting them.

"What do you think? We're waiting for you guys to show up." Viridi answered.

"Huh? Why?" Pit said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we heard that Death Battle is going back on, so we thought we might stop by and see the show for the fourth season." Snake said, pointing it out.

"I see." Ness replied.

"Roy and Ike informed us about the new 4th season of Death Battle, although I'm surprised that we get to see the next episode of Death Battle after the whole Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie ordeal." Samus said.

"Right. Well, with these new episode on a new season, we get to see new combatants and new fights with it." Pikachu said, nicely.

"I guess that's okay." Snake muttered.

"Right! So what are we waiting for, let's get to watching." Sonic said with sudden eagerness.

With that done, everyone were gathered in the room, where they gathered food, snacks and drinks on the table. Kirby puts in the disc and hits play.

As they watch, they see the same commercial for Death Battle T-Shirt for the sloth muppet, Mogg, to sell, or else he'll get eaten by his co-workers. They, including Roy and Ike, find it weird, but then they shrug it off until the scene was later switch to the new intro theme of Death Battle.

"Huh. What do you know? It seems Death Battle got themselves with a makeover." Snake commented.

"Hmm. Impressive." Samus replied. "Is this from that DC Movie with the new Joker?"

"Suicide Squad? Yep. It is." Ness answered.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: The freezing chill of death is a horrifying thought, whether it comes from being alone in the mountains, submerged in the Antarctic...

 **Boomstick: Or if your really unlucky, getting iced by one of these "cool" warriors.**

This got most of the Smashers wince and shiver at the thought of people getting killed by the element of ice, but some of them groaned at the last part Boomstick made.

"Booo! That pun stinks! Boo!" Kirby shouted.

"Although, they're right about one thing, that things that'll happen when it involves ice environments and cold fronts." Snake said.

"That's for sure." Samus replied.

 **Boomstick: Wow, sorry, that was bad, even for me.**

"Yeah, you think?" Ness and Pikachu snorted.

Wiz: Sub-Zero, the cryomancer ninja of Mortal Kombat.

 **Boomstick: And Glacius, the icy alien with a Killer Instinct. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

"Finally, now we got this learn about this Sub-Zero guy from Mortal Kombat." Pikachu said, excitedly.

"Yes, and I would like to learn about this Glacius guy, he seems like a "cool" alien." Sonic said. "No pun intended."

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE.

* * *

In this scene, we see a japanese story book-like image with ninjas from two rival clans fighting each other.

 **(*Cues: Mortal Kombat 9 - Shao Kahn's Throne Room*)**

Wiz: For untold generations the Lin-Kuei assassins waged war with their rival splinter group: the Shirai Ryu. Desperate to claim victory in the bloody conflict; the Lin-Kuei resorted to drastic means of recruitment for able-bodied soldiers. No matter what age they were.

 **Boomstick: Soooo... kidnapping children?**

Wiz: Kidnapping children.

"What?! That's terrible!" Jigglypuff said in shock.

"Sometimes people like to continued the war through many means of winning." Snake said in a serious tone. "Even if it met, drafting and/or abducting children to be part of war."

"Yeah, and that's saying something." Ike replied with Roy nodding to that agreement.

"Same here with me and my dad." Bowser Jr. finished.

 **Boomstick: Well at least they got to be ninjas; I bet their tiny little bodies would be even stealthier.**

Wiz: Turns out two of these kids just so happened to be descendants from a race of extra dimensional beings experienced in the art of ice magic. Their names were: Bi-Han and Kuai Liang.

"So, those two are aliens from another world." Ness said with interest. "How interesting."

"Two brother, born with the DNA of Aliens. Something I can relate." Samus said, proudly.

 **Boomstick: With the Lin-Kuei's trainin' these brothers became cold-blooded assassins and the finest warriors in the clan.**

Wiz: And whether it started as a joke or he thought that it was badass. Bi-Han adopted a brand new name: Sub-Zero.

In the next scene we see Bi-Han, cladded in the same blue and black ninja outfit, as he meets the Grandmaster of the Lin-Kuei.

"Sub-Zero No. 1." Pikachu said, remembering the first Sub-Zero they mentioned in the last episode.

"The first Sub-Zero who was killed by Scorpion." Toon Link said, sternly.

"All thanks to Quan Chi, who it look like his fault just so he can have two soldier." Young Link said, grunting.

"Indeed." Palutena said, darkly.

 **Boomstick: Sounds like an online user name from your teenage years that you regret forever when you're older.**

This made the Smashers chuckle when they saw Bi-Han having an screen online name " **Sub-Zero Lin Kuei** " with Quan Chi, who suddenly walked by with his screen name " **xXeDGe_Lord92Xx LINKIN PARK FANS** "

"I won't count it." Ness muttered.

"Whatever you say, nerd." Pikachu chuckled, before receiving a harsh glare from the PSI hat user

Wiz: Sub-Zero was so fierce and driven he became directly responsible for the complete annihilation of the rival Shirai Ryu clan.

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately for him one of them called Scorpion survived, well kind of, and decided to kill him right back, which obviously pissed off Kuai Liang who decided to do the same to Scorpion and..God it's like high school drama, but with murder.**

"Now it's his brother's turn to get revenge." Samus pointed out.

"But it wasn't even his fault." Kirby said, sadly.

"True," Snake said. "But remember, Bi-Han's brother was entirely angry with him, and possibly Quan Chi, but in honor and memory of him, he became the Sub-Zero who is the new champion of the Lin-Kuei for his brother's sake."

"Not to mention, he'll be the Sub-Zero that defeated Sektor and was later watched over by Scorpion." Palutena added.

"I hope so." Kirby replied.

Wiz: Striving to honor his fallen brother, Kuai Liang assumed his brother's mantle as the champion of the Lin-Kuei; Sub-Zero was reborn.

Now we see Kuai Liang in blue-garbed ninja-like uniform, similar to Bi-Han's, but different and can manipulate ice with his hands.

 **Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Name: Kuai Liang**

 **Age: 32**

 **Height: 6'2" | 188 cm**

 **Weight: 210 lbs | 95 kg**

 **Took up late brother's mantle**

 **Lin Kuei Grandmaster**

 **Descended from Outworld Cryomancers**

 **Chinese ninja warrior**

* * *

 _Mortal Kombat Announcer: Sub-Zero._

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: This new Sub-Zero is a master of Shotoken karate and Dragon kung-fu and enhances his martial arts with his deadly cryomantic abilities.

 **Boomstick: Suby can freeze the moisture in the air to do tons of stuff. He can make his own personal slip and slide; perfect for surprise attacks, he can form all sorts of weapons out of thin air like daggers, swords or even ice hammers. But best of all the dude can make ice so cold, it instantly freezes anybody who touches it.**

"Damn, Sub-Zero No. 2 doesn't play around." Pikachu said in a stun tone.

"Not to mention, he can create weapons out of Ice, and I don't think any of my Fire Weapons can take this guy on." Pit said, surprisingly.

"Yeah, it's best if you don't face a guy like him for the time being at least." Palutena said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, definitely, I maybe Bowser's son, but I'm a Koopa who is also doubled as a cold blooded turtle. So, I'm out." Junior said, feeling a little nervous.

"Good choice kid." Dark Pit said in response.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Ice Blast**

 **Slide**

 **Ice Klone**

 **Cold Shoulder**

 **Tombstone Teleport**

 **Kori Blade**

 **Ice Hammer**

 **Ice Daggers**

* * *

Wiz: This can be achieved through Sub-Zero's Ice Blast Projectile or the Ice Clone technique; both of which completely immobilize his opponent for devastating follow-up attacks.

"That's **COLD!** " Pit said, jokingly. "Pun intended."

"God damn it dude." Dark Pit growled.

 **Boomstick: Di...did he just make a perfect sculpture of himself? Why doesn't he go into the ice-sculpting business? Dude would just make a killing, well..just.. you know not the literal kind, he's got that down already.**

"I agree, that's a cool looking sculptor of himself." Roy commented on Kuai Liang's ice sculptor technique.

"Even way better than Kirby's Stone Statues he had in the central garden." Junior said, jokingly.

"Hey!" Kiry shouted, feeling insulted.

Wiz: Sub-Zero can also implement his cryomancy and ninja talents in what appears to be near instant teleportation and an unexpected ability which baffles even his fellow assassins.

"Well, that explains it all." Ness said.

"This dude has a heart made of ice." Sonic said.

 **Boomstick: Yeah but I bet that still not as expected as turning into a freaking Polar Bear. Like...how though? I wanna do that!**

Boomstick wasn't kidding. They actually saw Sub-Zero transform into a Polar Bear and started killing his opponent.

"What's up with guys turning into animals?" Villager said in question.

"Who knows." Dark Pit shrugged. "What do I look like, a human/animal biologist or something?"

"At least, he's good with charging into a POlar Bears, along with controlling ice." Nana said, happily.

"Yeah, it's so awesome." Popo said, admirely.

Wiz: And best of all, after subduing his enemy, Sub-Zero has no qualms about tearing them to bloody shreds with one of his Fatalities.

 **(*Cues: MORTAL KOMBAT! - Mortal Kombat Movie*)**

 **Boomstick: Taking after his dear old bro's favorite form of murder, Sub-Zero can rip a person's head off with their entire spinal column in toe..This ones for you Bi-Han! If he's feeling particularly nasty, Sub-Zero will toy with his opponent. He'll incase their lower half in ice and force them to watch helplessly as he tears them in half, or for a quick death, he'll put them in a deep freeze that shatters like glass.**

"Oh god!" Pikachu gasped while seeing Kuai Liang's Fatalities.

"Eeep!" Pichu yelped at this.

"Yeh, talk about brutality." Pit winced.

"Yeah. It is." Yoshi said with a grim expression.

"Hmph. That's nothing I haven't seen." Dark Pit shrugged.

"Easy for you to say." Junior huffed.

Wiz: At most, it takes Sub-Zero approximately 4 seconds to freeze a person in place, which in real world physics is completely impossible. To induce full body frostbite in that time, he would have to lower the surrounding temperature to negative six and a half million degrees fahrenheit.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **-6.5x10^6 F | -3.6x10^6**

 **= -6,500,00 F**

 **13,000x Cooler than 0 Kelvin**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Samus said, bewildered.

"Jesus." Snake said, stunned.

"Man, I know that the cold can turn you into ice, but this is all too much." Sonic cringed.

"I don't think I can handle a guy like him, let alone with my sword." Ike said, shivering at the thought.

"And our fire." Roy added.

"Yeah, definitely." Pac-man replied.

"I agree, that's just stupid cold." Pikachu said, surprisingly.

"Yeah, that's insanely amount of cold." Popo agrees.

Wiz: thirteen thousand times colder than absolute zero to be exact, making it a temperature which literally cannot exist.

"I don't think my body candle handle this much cold." Yoshi said, shivering in fear.

"Me either." Junior said, shaking a bit.

"It's a good thing I upgrade my suits with a thermal temperature system for big fronts." Samus said, slightly.

"Yeah, and I better update my fire powers incase Kuai Liang might got me." Kirby said.

 **Boomstick: That's a stupid amount of cold.**

"Can't say I agree with on that one." Palutena said, softly.

"And a cold temperature like that might result in a big blizzard." Viridi stated.

"Or a snowy ice age." Snake added.

"That's too cold." Pichu said, shivering like crazy.

 **(*Cues: The Pit - Mortal Kombat 9*)**

 **Boomstick: And yet still not as cold as my ex-wife's heart. Ha.**

"Again with the ex-wife crack!?" Pikachu exclaimed, angrily.

"God damn it Boomstick." Ness growled.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Dodged oncoming missile**

 **Survived double impalement**

 **Broke titanium with one chop**

 **Withstood resurrection by Quan-Chi**

 **Survived Scorpion's Hellfire**

 **Defeated Sektor, Reptile, Scorpion, & Batman**

 **Battled warriors from Earthrealm, Outworld, Netherrealm & beyond**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Anyway, Sub-Zero has more than earned his reputation as one of the most fearsome fighters in the Mortal Kombat universe. He's strong enough to break titanium statues with a single chop, quick enough to dodge an oncoming rocket, and he defeated some of the best warriors across multiple dimensions, like the lizard dude Reptile and Taven the half god, who single handedly defeated dozens of Lin-Kuei assassins.**

"Damn, he's tough." Sonic commented.

"Super tough if he fought these two fighters." Toon Link said, when seeing Sub-Zero facing Reptile and Taven.

"Yeah, along with chopping a titanium statue." Mega Man said, greatly.

"This guy is good." Pit said with admiration.

"A bit too good if you ask me." Phosphora added.

 **Boomstick: He's beaten his rival for life Scorpion several times…**

"I know they're rivals but that just mess up." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: ...and even took on...Batman?!**

"Wait, what!?" Pit, Dark Pit, Pikachu, Yoshi, Ness, Sonic and Lucas said in shock at the same time.

"He took on the Caped Crusader!?" Kirby exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa…" Snake and Samus responded in unison.

"I don't remember that in the comics." Junior spatted, before getting odd looks from the others. "What? I read comic books!"

"It's probably a crossover event between Mortal Kombat & DC." Viridi guessed.

"Maybe, for most cases." Ness replied.

Wiz: Through sheer willpower, he's survived injuries no normal person could walk away from. Like getting torched in the face by a flamethrower, or being double impaled through the torso, and then torched again.

"Yikes, he's like an unkillable monster." Pit said in shock.

"Okay, I've see most warriors with insane willpower, but this… this takes the cakes." Viridi said, looking like she seems surprised.

 **Boomstick: Woah, that's a lot of blood, like how does he have any left?**

"How come this guy isn't dead yet?" Dark Pit said in disbelief.

"Insane willpower and incredible endurance." Snake answered, bluntly. "Believe me."

Wiz: I know right, but that pales in comparison to when he underwent the procedures which turned him into a cyborg, and then was blown apart and reassembled into human form while still conscious.

"What!? How!? That doesn't seem physically possible!" Ness shouted in shock.

"Oh boy… here we go…" Pikachu sighed, seeing how this will go.

 **Boomstick: Damn, what a tough son of a bitch.**

"Ha!" Pikachu laughed, then replied. "But seriously, yes he is."

Wiz: But don't overestimate him, although Sub-Zero keeps company with powerful spirits, undead wraiths and immortal gods, he's not one of them. He may have incredible powers but he's still just a mortal man, also his emotional baggage and desire to live up to his brother's name has clouded his judgement more than once.

 **Boomstick: But that didn't stop him from becoming Grandmaster of the Lin-Kuei, he changed their goals, turning them to the side of good** (Pit: Thank god.) **, and even formed an alliance with his old rival Scorpion over a nice brunch** (Jigglypuff: Aw, that's nice.) **, life couldn't get any better. Then they found DRAGONS!**

"Awesome!" Kirby said, cheerfully.

In this very last scene, we find Sub-Zero facing Scorpion into battle

 _Sub-Zero: Shirai Ryu dog!_

 _Scorpion: Lin-Kuei scum!_

 _Sub-Zero: Death is more honor than you deserve._

After learning and seeing the origin of Sub-Zero brothers, it's clear that Kuai Liang, the second Sub-Zero, is an ultimate badass, and at the same time, a dangerous fighter to be around. With his Ice powers and the ability to turn people into frozen popsicles, Sub-Zero is like a master of killing his opponents with a freezing personality. For those who are fire users, like Roy, Ike, Kirby, and Bowser Jr., better watch out, or else the Ice Ninja will kill in a flash.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

In the first scene, we see a moon-like planet in deep space.

 **(*Cues: The Pinnacle - Killer Instinct 2013*)**

Wiz: Beyond our solar system, advanced civilizations are governed by the 88 decrees. Should anyone dare violate these laws, they will find themselves targeted by the galactic marshals.

 **Boomstick: A.K.A. space cops.**

They chuckled a bit when seeing an alien in a policeman outfit.

"Alien Police Officer?" Pit said, oddly. "How is that possible?"

"Sometimes, even space police can uphold the law." Samus stated. "And believe me, it's bigger than being a bounty hunter."

 **Boomstick: One of these alien officers was sent to Earth to investigate an eerie distress signal, but he was shot down by the world-dominating corporation called Ultratech. You know, evil Walmart.**

"Heh. Is he still calling it that?" Pikachu said, chuckling.

"Well, they have Dinosaur, Cyborgs and possibility everything else they have in the company, it's like a walking, talking death store, but with advance science and technology." Ness stated, firmly.

"I second that." Mega Man agrees.

"Me too." Smaus said.

"Me three." Snake replied.

Wiz: Ultratech had reverse-engineered equipment from an alien crash some decades prior, the Roswell Incident.

"Ah yes, the same incident that made everyone believe aliens exist." Mega Man said, remembering it.

"That's pointing it mildly." Ness muttered.

Wiz: However, the use of the advanced technology by less-developed species is a clear violation of the 88 decrees.

"Welp, Ultratech's busted." Roy said.

"And since they're using alien technology, they are clearly getting busted for using technology without their permission." Toon Link added.

"Oh, Ultratech is so gonna get it." Junior said, chuckling.

"Indeed." Palutena replied, slightly.

 **Boomstick: Kind of like if you saw a chimpanzee pick up a flamethrower, it'd be awesome! But you'd want to take it away real quick.**

 **(*Cues: Crash Site - Killer Instinct 2013*)**

Wiz: Determined to correct these wrongs and return home, the alien marshal set his sights on bringing Ultratech to their knees and recovering his lost technology. And if he couldn't, he'd just blow it all up.

"Wait, what?!" Mega Man said, overhearing the last part.

"Uh-oh." Kirby said, freighten.

"Bad idea." Pit said, nervously.

"Normally I agree with him getting his tech back, but blowing up the earth? That's probably too much for one alien." Yoshi said, sweatdropped.

"Yeah, it's overkill when people work there." Ness muttered.

"Absolutely." Pikachu replied.

 **Boomstick: It was Ultratech who code-named him "Glacius."**

They now see Glacius in a humanoid body form, but his body is much more alien-like in appearance, with his limbs being thinner and his head now longer, shaped with mandibles. His inner body is wiry and almost insectoid, but it is coated in a thick layer of ice that resembles the muscle mass of a human being. He also lacks the smooth surface but he has jagged, ice-like crystals emerging from various points along his body. He now has four fingers (two fingers and two thumbs) on each hand and only two toes on each foot. He also has green eyes.

 **Glacius**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Codename: Glacius**

 **Ultratech designation: UT-GG42**

 **Height: 6'3" | 190.5 cm**

 **Weight: 300 lbs | 136 kg**

 **Galactic marshal for the Alliance of Worlds**

 **Fragile body protected by an icy shell**

 **Has multiple hearts**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Don't let his name fool ya, Glacius wasn't always known for his fancy ice powers. Actually he comes from a race of aliens with weird telekinetic abilities.**

"So his alien race are telepathic?" Nana said in question.

"Seems like it." Samus answered.

"A psychic alien huh? This is getting interest." Palutena replied with interest.

Wiz: By manipulating simple molecular structures, Glacius can use the environment nearby to create armor around his inner body. This came in handy when his ship was shot down in Antarctica and he lost his native shell.

 **Boomstick: So he had no choice but to make a new shell out of ice, which permanently turned him into an abominable snow monster.**

"That would explain the ice body." Jigglypuff said, stunned.

"Great, now he's an Ice Alien. How wonderful." Viridi said, sarcastically.

"I don't know, I think it looks cool." Pit commented.

"Yeah, I'll admit, he looks cool. Pun not intended." Sonic replied.

Wiz: With this new body, Glacius developed a fighting style to make the most of his new capabilities.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Ice Lance**

 **Shatter**

 **Hail**

 **Puddle Punch**

 **Crystalize**

 **Summons extra ice armor**

 **Liquid form**

 **Completely dissolves opponents**

 **Minor telepathy**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Glacius prefers to fight at a distance using his long range ice bending attacks. He can turn his limbs into huge ice lances to keep his enemies at bay, create spiky hail projectiles, and even summon spires of ice right under his opponent. And- Did he just punch that guy with an ice sculpture of himself?**

This got everyone's attention when they saw Glacius summons up an ice sculpture of himself, upcuttering his opponent.

"Okay, I get all of these Ice moves and he can fight in long distances but ice sculptures of themselves?" Ike said, weirdly.

"Well, it looks like Sub-Zero isn't the only are who came make Ice Sculptures of himself." Pikachu said, being amazed.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing Blaze isn't here, because this episode might make her chill out." Sonic said, jokingly while chuckling a bit.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Blaze!"

"Thank you Marine!" Said the fire princess, Blaze the Cat.

* * *

 _Back to Death Battle..._

"I don't know if that was a joke or not but I don't think my dad could handle an Ice Alien like him." Junior said, worried.

Wiz: More or less. That is the shatter technique, a powerful burst of energy which summons a mysterious uppercutting ice sculpture.

 **(*Cues: Controlling Transmission - Killer Instinct*)**

 **Boomstick: Perfect for opening up some sweet combos on his foes. Still for all his keep away game, you'd think he'd be a total chump up close but remember how he can move ice with his mind? Well he can melt it too, including himself.**

"*Whistle* That's a sweet set of combos." Sonic commented.

"Yes, it shows a lot of combos from him." Mega Man responded.

"Damn straight." Junior boasted.

Wiz: By turning his body into liquid he can evade oncoming attacks, surprise opponents from below with the aptly named "Puddle Punch", and even completely dissolve people into nothing. And as an added precaution he can summon extra ice to his body to serve as thicker armor though his molecular telekinesis is too limited to maintain this armor for long periods of time.

"In other words, he can reduce himself into a puddle and use it to his advantage on other fighters." Ness pointed out.

"Oh." Kirby said.

"Note to self, watch out for any puddle reduced aliens." Pikachu noted himself.

 **Boomstick: He may be made of ice but Glacius can still hit hard enough to launch his opponents several stories into the air. Including the 550-pound Fulgore units Ultratech is known for.**

"Wait, he took down Fulgore?!" Yoshi said, shocked by the last part.

"Dang, he's good." Junior whistled.

"Perhaps too good." Viridi muttered.

 **(*Cues: Main Theme - Killer Instinct (2013)*)**

Wiz: He's cunning enough to not only infiltrate Ultratech's highly guarded facilities but also surprise attack its highly advanced robotic CEO, Aria.

They now see a robotic android with a feminine figure, having a thin waist and wide hips & shoulders, and stands quite tall. Her entire body is composed of golden and light grey shades of metal, with small gaps where cyan light shines out. Extending from the back of her head are dreadlock-like strips of metal, and she has large jagged shoulderpads. She has clawed hands and high-heeled feet, and regal cloth coattails that reach mid-calf. Inside of her knees are shotguns, and in her calves are grenade launchers.

"Man, that is one find looking robot." Commented the Blue Bomber.

"I wonder how Ultratech make a bigger robot like that." Samus added.

"No idea, but it's a pretty cool robot." Pit said, admiringly.

"I'm surprise that this robot the alien took on is the company's CEO." Viridi said, stunned.

"That's no surprise there." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Before making his move, by Aria's own calculations, Glacius was able to drop the temperature of the entire room by 122 degrees Fahrenheit in 0.026 seconds. That's a quarter of a tenth of a second.

"

 **Boomstick: Just like Sub-Zero he can lower a person's temperature by like thousands of degrees to freeze his opponents completely solid and then he makes them explode. WITH HIS MIND!**

"Wait, what?!" Kirby said in shock.

"He can do that?!" Lucas said, surprisingly.

"Now that's insane!" Popo exclaimed.

Wiz: Maybe Glacius' real name is Kelvin because that's colder than absolute zero.

This made some of the Smashers' blinked for a moment.

 **Boomstick: Feel like that was some kind of nerd joke.**

Wiz: Yes it was!

And cure the loud bang on the floor as they all facefaulted.

"Wiz, we talked about this, let's us or Boomstick handle the joke telling." Pit said, reminding him again.

 **Boomstick: Yeah you're not allowed to make a joke ever again.**

"Yeah dude, never again." Pikachu grunted.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can launch opponents several stories up**

 **Surprise attacked ARIA**

 **Defeated Thunder, TJ Combo, Riptor & Cinder**

 **Infiltrated Ultratech**

 **Helped stop Gargos**

 **Survived crash landing in Antarctica**

* * *

 **(*Cues: A Warrior's Journey - Killer Instinct (2013)*)**

Wiz: Oh why you gotta be so cold!?

"Dude, seriously, knock it off!" Sonic grumbled.

"Oh brother…" Viridi mumbled.

Wiz: Anyway in Glacius' mission to bring down Ultratech, he battled and defeated dozens of killer robots, a zombie pirate, a genetically engineered dinosaur fighter…

"A.K.A. Riptor!" Kirby said, remembering the dinosaur fighter.

"The dinosaur that almost killed Yoshi in the last episode." Pikachu said, smirking while teasing the said green dinosaur.

"Gee, thanks you guys…" Yoshi scowled.

Wiz: ...and a werewolf.

They now see a werewolf fighter named Sabrewulf who is a purple/blue-furred, humanoid werewolf with yellow eyes and long claws on his hands and feet. He only wears torn, gray pants and he had an abnormally small waist and a massive.

"A werewolf huh?" Sonic said, then shrugged as he replied. "Meh."

"After seeing the dinosaur, Orchid and the rest, I'm not surprised." Dark Pit said, nonchalantly.

"Even from the alien Glacius." Junior replied.

 **Boomstick: He even killed Cinder, the guy who's made of friggin' fire! You know, opposite ice?**

The Smashers then see a another humanoid alien named Cinder whose body is made of fire, which resembles to orange plasma, like the corona or surface of the sun, and head, shoulders, knees, hands, hips, and feet resemble solid, brownish-grey volcanic rock, while the rest of his body is plasma.

"Damn! He even took down a Fire Man!" Roy said, feeling quite surprised by this.

"I know…" Ike said, bewildered.

"I sure hope dad doesn't fight an alien like him." Junior said in worry.

"Or Blaze, for that matter." Sonic said, worried also.

Wiz: Glacius is ridiculously intimidating but he does have a weakness. His natural body within the ice is fragile and defenseless. His entire fighting style is built around keeping foes away for this very reason.

"Bummer." Pikachu said, looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, so much for that." Toon Link said, sadly.

 **Boomstick: So how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Glacius?**

"Eww." Pichu and Kirby gagged.

Wiz, Jigglypuff and Nana: That's gross.

 **Boomstick: What, he looks like a giant popsicle with legs, come on!**

Wiz: You know what Boomstick? You're fucking weird.

"Ha!" Junior and Pikachu laughed.

"Thank you!" Viridi and Ness called out at once.

Now, in the final scene, they see Glacius roars/shrieks in the screen.

Despite him being an alien, whose known to be a galactic marshal on a mission to retrieve his lost technology, Galcius is known to be the coolest alien the Killer Instinct. Some Smashers liked his telekinetic powers and his ice abilities, while the others have some deep thoughts on him. On the one hand, Glacius was sent to Earth to get his tech back, on the other hand, his body is not invincible with the ice and all, and s

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, all this talk of these cold people makes me think of refrigerators which makes think of food so here we go.**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Sub-Zero**

 **Ness: Glacius**

 **Pikachu: Sub-Zero**

 **Yoshi: Sub-Zero**

 **Lucas: Glacius**

 **Popo: Glacius**

 **Pac-man: Sub-Zero**

 **Sonic: Sub-Zero**

 **Bowser Junior: Sub-Zero**

 **Toon Link: Glacius**

 **Young Link: Sub-Zero**

 **Villager: Sub-Zero**

 **Mega Man: Sub-Zero**

 **Pichu: Glacius**

 **Jigglypuff: Glacius**

 **Nana: Glacius**

 **Palutena: Sub-Zero**

 **Viridi: Sub-Zero**

 **Phosphora: Sub-Zero**

 **Roy: Sub-Zero**

 **Ike: Sub-Zero**

 **Samus: Glacius**

 **Snake: Sub-Zero**

 **Pit: Sub-Zero**

 **Dark Pit: Sub-Zero**

And for the result:

 **Sub-Zero: 17**

 **Glacius: 8**

So the Ice Ninja will take the win on the Ice Alien. Well, this will be an interesting match.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Main Menu - Mortal Kombat 9*)**

In this scene, we looked at a cold mountain region, where a crashed spaceship lies idle with a few sparks emerging from it and a small fire in front of it. Glacius emerges from it in his puddle form.

"Huh. Guess they were right about the alien spaceship thing crash."" Pikachu said.

"Well, at least it's a good start." Kirby said.

Meanwhile, Sub-Zero runs across the area before coming across the wreckage.

"Hey look! It's Sub-Zero!" Young Link said, seeing the ice ninja appear.

"Guess he noticed the wreckage." Roy said, spetically.

"Yeah, but for how long…" Dark Pit said, grimly.

He crouches down and looks over it, more sparks coming off of it, until he spots the puddle moving towards him. He hops backwards to avoid it until it stops moving. The puddle then turns into icy spikes, revealing Glacius along with it.

 _Sub-Zero: Your race is new to me._

The spikes shatter as Glacius raises his arms and gives off a roar-like shriek at Sub-Zero, who braces himself before getting back into his fighting stance.

 _Sub-Zero: You will know the chill of death._

Who will be the master of Ice!

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Crash Site - Killer Instinct 2013 again*)**

The two shoulder charge into each other, neither overpowering the other. Glacius hops backward and as Sub-Zero charges toward him, the alien turns his arm into a lance-shaped blade and goes for a stab. Sub-Zero swerves his head to avoid the stab, ducks to avoid a slash, and back-flips to avoid an upward swing. Glacius goes on a frenzy, swinging and thrusting his blade hand, only for Sub-Zero to move to avoid each of them. He slides across the ground to avoid another thrust, then uppercuts Glacius, causing him to spit out blue blood.

"Gee, they're really going at it!" Kirby said, being intensified.

"I can't tell which one will owin." Pit said, stunned at this fight.

"We're about to find out." Palutena replied.

Glacius immediately counter-attacks with a successful jab, with Sub-Zero spewing blood. Sub-Zero then shoulder charges into the alien once more, hops back, and then stops a punch from Glacius with his hand before delivering another punch to Glacius' head. After more blue blood spewed, Glacius was frozen in place as Sub-Zero threw another punch, shattering the ice that Sub-Zero covered him in.

"Ha! Got him Suby!" Kirby cheered.

"Alright, keep it up!' Pikachu cheered also.

After taking another punch from Sub-Zero, Glacius roared as he threw a punch, which Sub-Zero blocked. The ninja fired ice at the ground, trapping Glacius' feet as he jumped towards him for a jump kick to the head. More blue blood spat out as Sub-Zero landed and elbowed him, struck him with a downward two-handed swing, and then kicked him three times, knocking the alien back. He slid on the ground to capitalize on this when Glacius suddenly turned into a puddle once more. Suddenly, Glacius emerged from the puddle and uppercutted Sub-Zero straight upward, the ninja shouting out.

 _ **KI Announcer: COMBO BREAKER!**_

Sub-Zero fell back-first to the ground before lifting himself up war with his hands, then flipping back onto his feet.

 _Sub-Zero: I should have known._

Glacius raised his fist and Sub-Zero kept his guard up, but was caught off-guard by what appeared to be a replica of Glacius emerging from the ground with multiple uppercuts. The alien performed a kicking motion, causing a small explosion of ice to knock Sub-Zero towards him, followed by another.

"Jeez, Glacius is really get at it." Roy winced.

"Undoubtedly he's getting too aggressive to this fight." Viridi muttered in diguest.

With Sub-Zero flying towards him, Glacius shoulder charged into the ninja before headbutting him. As Sub-Zero stumbled backward from the impact, Glacius swung at his head twice before turning into a puddle and uppercutting him once more. Lifted off his feet, Sub-Zero was then uppercutted twice more, then, before he could touch the floor, Glacius punched the ground. Large ice spikes rose up, knocking Sub-Zero high into the air. In midair, Sub-Zero regained control and began flipping of his own accord into a tree.

Glacius threw another kick and roared, to which the tree was cut in two by a large ice spike which soon shattered. Sub-Zero emerged unharmed and jumped back onto the ground.

 _Sub-Zero: Challenge accepted._

"Huh? But you already fighting him!' Pit said, flabbergasted.

"That's his way of saying he's going all out." Dark Pit said in annoyance.

"Basically." Viridi muttered.

He slid forward, firing off ice to slide upon for a longer distance than before hopping upward to avoid a large ice spike. As Sub-Zero went for another aerial kick, Glacius turned into a puddle to avoid it. Sub-Zero landed and turned to see six spiked balls of ice forming and floating above him.

 _Sub-Zero: You're a formidable warrior..._

Glacius emerged further from the ninja and roared.

 _Sub-Zero: But you lack conviction._

"I wouldn't say it like that." Samus commented, slightly.

Glacius performed a punching motion and all six projectiles homed in on Sub-Zero, who formed his kori blade. He swung the icy sword at the first two, then span and kicked the third and fourth. He narrowly avoided the fifth crashing into the ground with a backflip, then jumped further backward as the sixth ball neared him. Sub-Zero managed to grab hold of it with his hand, then turned and tossed it towards Glacius. It strikes the alien dead-on, who is entirely unaffected by his own projectile, only to see Sub-Zero slide and hop towards him for a kicking frenzy.

"Come on, Suby! You can do this!" Kirby cheered, loudly

"Hopefully Glaicus can keep up." Snake replied.

He then slides, knocking Glacius off his feet before turning around with a double palm strike, knocking the alien onto the ground on his hands and knees. Glacius gets up as Sub-Zero raises his hand upward.

 _Sub-Zero: Time to die._

He channeled the cold in his hand, which was then covered in ice. He ran into Glacius for a punch, which Glacius countered with one of his own. Their two fists clashed, seemingly equalled, before steam emerged from between their hands and burning could be heard. Sub-Zero stepped out of the clash, then looked over at his hand, only to see that it was missing and his wrist was bleeding.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Sonic cringed at Sub-Zero's lost hand.

"Well, at least it's just his hand, not his entire arm." Mega Man said in relief.

He then looked down and saw Glacius in his puddle form directly below him and rising upward to ensnare his legs and lower body. As Glacius' liquid form continue moving up Sub-Zero's body, the ice ninja was suddenly frozen in ice. Having covered Sub-Zero entirely, Glacius went back to a puddle, the mass over the frozen ninja sinking as well before Glacius emerged roaring. The only remnants of Sub-Zero were a few pieces of ice that fell to the ground, including a part of his torso and his head. Sub-Zero's head cracked in two the moment it landed as Glacius roared once more in victory.

"Oh no!" Kirby cried.

"Is he dead?" Lucas said in a worry tone.

Before anyone could ask, Sub-Zero suddenly emerged from behind Glacius in a mass of ice, the alien caught completely off-guard and shrieking in confusion.

"Not quite." Samus answered.

 **(*Cues: Mortal Kombat 9 - Fatality theme*)**

Then, before the alien could react, the ninja struck him in the back. Sub-Zero's fist dug deep into Glacius, whose icy shell began to crack. Within the alien, Sub-Zero's hand had gripped onto his inner body and tugged, tearing out his skull and spine. The force of the pull causes Glacius to shatter to pieces. Sub-Zero's wrist continues bleeding from his missing hand as his remaining hand lifts Glacius' skull up into the air. Shortly afterward, the skull snaps off of the spine, falling to the ground.

"And there you have it." Viridi said, proudly.

" **Fatality!"** Kirby declared with a serious tone.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Killer Instinct - The End *)**

 **Boomstick: I know it's the theme and all, but that was just ice cold.**

"And there goes Boomstick with another ice pun." Toon Link shouted, getting annoyed by this.

Wiz: Glacius and Sub-Zero seemed to be a near match in terms of cryomantic abilities, but it was Sub-Zero who had the training and the power to bring Glacius down.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Pit said, nodding to the agreement.

 **Boomstick: Sub-Zero has fought ninjas, robot ninjas, secret agents, movie stars, gods, and even fellow ice warriors. Glacius really didn't have anything Subby hadn't seen before.**

"Yeah, he fought his way with many other fighters." Toon Link said, remembering how he and the other fighters in the MK Universe fought each other for the earth and other worlds.

"Just like Sonya" Kirby pointed out.

"Or Scorpan." Pikachu added.

Wiz: And while their speed was fairly similar, Sub-Zero's impressive reflexes and ninja-like skills gave him one of the most important edges in this fight. He could maneuver around Glacius' keep-away strategy and his teleportation kept him a step ahead, even able to avoid Glacius' liquid form. And while Glacius did possess a minor form of telepathy, there's no evidence to suggest that it was used for anything other than direct communication.

"I guess that's saying something." Young Link commented.

"Indeed." Palutena nodded to the agreement.

 **Boomstick: Sub-Zero could take a lot of hits, so he wasn't going down easy, but if you put their defenses side-by-side, Glacius' ice armor does seem better. But it really didn't matter because Subs could just chop right through it.**

"That's more or less accurate." Mega Man pointed out.

"Which is true." Ness replied.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Sub-Zero could shatter titanium statues in a single blow, a feat which requires at minimum 63,000 pounds of force per square inch. And titanium is obviously tougher than ice. Assuming Glacius' shell is composed of blue ice, the purest and toughest form ice can take, it would still only take at most 57,000 pounds of force per square inch to crack his entire body in half.

"That's a lot of force to break blue ice that is from the further ice region of the arctic." Palutena said, impressed by this feat.

"And yet, Sub-Zero has bested him with everything he throw at him." Viridi said

 **Boomstick: And he didn't even need to go that far: just get to the squishy insides in the middle. I guess you could say that Glacius had his expectations shattered.**

Pikachu, Kirby, Pit and Junior chuckled at the pun while the others groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Sub-Zero.

Everyone started clapping for joy as the battle between two warriors has concluded. Some were happy that Sub-Zero has won this fight, while others clapped slowly for Glaicus despite his lose. Oh well, it wasn't much a fight to well known combatants, but it gets the job done.

Now onto the preview...

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

We see a woman with blonde hair fight a familiar fight with a familiar lavender hair color. Then came another woman who also has blonde hair with a superhero outfit and has power as they reveals the names of the new Death Battle:

 **Android 18 VS Captain Marvel**

 **June 14**

The Smashers were surprised by this, seeing a fight that only the fans of DBZ and Marvel would be stunned by these characters. That would be true if Junior break this silence by saying, "Well, this is getting interest."

And with that, Kirby placed the next disc and pressed play on the remote for the next episode of DEATH BATTLE.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Don't go away now, because I'll be updating my Death Battle fic with 4 more episode before we get to the end. So, stay tune!**


	80. Episode 78 - Android 18 VS Capt Marvel

**Hello, everyone! Just need to drops this off and I'll let you guys think of this! This one is one of my favorite Death Battle episodes: Android 18 VS Captain Marvel! The Battle of the Blonds! Who will win? Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Android 18 and** **Dragon Ball belongs to Shonen Jump and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Captain Marvel belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **BattleSloths, Blue Apron and all Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 78 - Android 18 VS Captain Marvel**

With that, Kirby placed the next disc and pressed play on the remote for the next episode of DEATH BATTLE. But before we get to the episode, a new commercial came on screen where it's a new video game on PC.

 **Boomstick: Sloths, pizza, chaos. This is Battlesloths 2025 The Great Pizza Wars. The All-New twin stick from Rooster Teeth Games. Customize your sloth with over a thousand unlockable hats then step into the arena and battle for pizza and glory.**

"Huh. Seems like a very cool game." Pit said, intrigued.

"Yeah, with the moles and pizza for this gaming system." Ness added.

"Hmmm… pizza…" Kirby said in hunger mode.

 **Boomstick: Four game modes, twenty different weapons, a variety of maps. Sloth pole-dancin'?** (Pit: Wait, what?) (Pikachu: Oh my god.) (Ness: Okay, I take it back then.) **Battlesloth has something for everybody available now on Steam for PC, Mac and Linux just click the link in the description below and make sure you choose the "Boomstick" hat.**

Well, despite the "pole dancing" part, the Smash Fighters would like to remember to check out the game for their little spare and see if it's any good as Boomstick described. And now, with that done, the intro for Death Battle was brought up.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: I love a powerful woman, even better, one that keeps getting stronger and stronger! And today, we've got two of them!**

"You have no idea." Sonic mumbled to himself, as he remembers the girls he met has a fair share of getting stronger.

Wiz: Android 18, the deadly cyborg killer from Dragon Ball...

 **Boomstick: And Captain Marvel, the hard hitting, high flying Avenger!**

"Huh. What do you know? It's a DBZ Vs. Marvel Death Battle!" Ness said in a surprise tone.

"Whoa, this is rare even in Death Battle." Pikachu said, intrigued.

"And Android vs. an Avenger? I wonder who will win." Yoshi said in wonder.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE.

* * *

In this scene, we see a number of mountains in the planet earth, then changed to the city where citizens are found, having their own peaceful time.

 **(*Cues: A Hero's Desperation - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai*)**

Wiz: In the age 763, peace had returned to the Earth. Unsung heroes led by the Super Saiyan Goku had saved the world from an evil galactic tyrant.

The fighters watched the next scene where they witnessed the Saiyan Hero, Goku, in his Super Saiyan, fired a super powerful blast (the Angry Kamehameha) that obligated the galactic emperor, Frieza.

"And that galactic tyrant is named Frieza." Mega Man said, remembering the DBZ villain.

"And thus, the world was saved by Goku and his friends," Ness concluded. "Well, mostly Goku."

 **Boomstick: Everything seemed pretty hunky dory, until a mysterious time traveler showed up out of nowhere with a grave warning.**

They then see a well-built young man of below average height and light skin-color, has lavender, purple, blue eyes. He wears an indigo jacket reaching his abdomen with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve, a black tank-top, dark gray pants with a white belt, and golden boots, and computerized watch. His most noticeably accessory is his broadsword hanging on his back and hanging over his right shoulder in a red sheath with a blue strap.

"Hey, it's Trunks!" Kirby said, recognizing the Future Saiyan Warrior.

"And it's Future Trunks to be exact." Pikachu added.

Wiz: In just three years time, two deadly androids would rise up and ravage the earth, all while wearing the mark of the long forgotten Red Ribbon Army.

"Red Ribbon Army?" Villager repeated in question.

"Just a bunch of guys who liked to be bad, and only care about themselves." Pikachu said, acting he doesn't care about them.

"Total bad guys." Young Link muttered.

"A bunch of meanies." Kirby growled.

 **Boomstick: This sounds like it's gonna get complicated real fast.**

Wiz: To be brief **(Pikachu: Heh.)** , the Red Ribbon Army was the greatest military force ever known; even greater than the earth's entire armed forces combined.

"That's putting it mildly." Ness grunted.

 **Boomstick: Until a tiny monkey child named Goku strolled through and wrecked their shit.**

"Oh." Villager said, now understanding the story.

"Yup, Goku single handedly defeated the Red Ribbon Army." Pikachu stated. "His friends showed up later and saw that they were too late to aid him."

"Well, at least he has a victory in the Dragon Ball History Books." Ness shrugs, then grunted. "Unlike some fighters we know."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Achoo!" Inside Satan Mansion, we find our renowned hero of the world, Mr. Hercule Satan, sneezing while napping by the couch with the Fat Pink monster, Majin Buu. "Duh? Uh? That's weird. I could have sworn I heard someone talking about me. Nah. Probably my imagination."

* * *

 _Back to Death Battle..._

Wiz: Dr. Gero, founder and lead scientist of the Red Ribbon Army, held a grudge against Goku for over twenty years. Like any mad scientist hellbent on revenge, the good doctor got back to doing what he did best.

 **Boomstick: Building murder bots!**

They then see an old man with slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He also has a Red Ribbon Army logo located on the hat that hides his visible brain after he turns himself into an android.

"So this Dr. Gero guy made robots and androids to take on anyone that across them." Snake said with slightly interest.

"Pretty much," Pikachu answered. "But after Goku defeat the evil army, Dr. Gero survived and went into hiding to revenge on the Saiyan for taking out the Red Ribbon Army."

"So he did the next best thing by creating killer androids to kill him." Ness added. "Only one of them got Dr. Gero killed."

"Yikes, now that's overkilled." Pac-man said, winced by this story.

"Indeed." Sonic replied.

Wiz: And so he designed some of his deadliest creations to date: Android 17, and Android 18.

Now the Smashers sees two known androids:

For the first one, he's a young man with a short, slim build. He has shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandanna around his neck. He wears a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo, and, underneath, he dons a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wears another belt with a gun holster and another pouch. He then wears green socks and blue and white sneakers. His name is Android 17.

And as for the second one, she's a slender and beautiful woman of above-average height and fair complexion. She has shoulder-length hair that is blonde that is parts over her left temple, which she generally keeps tucked behind her ear. She consistently wears small gold hoop earrings on both ears. She wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the vest) with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves. Her name is…

 **Android 18**

 **(*Cues: The Battle With All My Force - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai*)**

"So he made Androids 17 & 18." Mega Man said, looking a bit grim for those two.

"Well, there's Androids 8, 13, 14, 15, 16, 19, 20, and 21. So yeah." Ness answered.

"Yeah, only Android 20 being Dr. Gero." Yoshi replied.

"Oh, I see." Villager said in understand.

Wiz: Though android isn't entirely accurate. 17 and 18 were actually humans once, siblings even. So that makes them cyborgs, not androids.

"Oh right, they're brother and sister." Pikachu said, forgetting about that.

"So wait, does this mean we should call them Cyborg 17 and Cyborg 18?" Kirby asked in confusion.

"Pretty much." Junior shrugged.

"Though I doubt the fans would call them Cyborgs." Ness said, slightly.

Wiz: You'd think a doctor with Gero's prestige would know the difference. I'll just chalk it up to a classic case of revenge madness. It happens to the best of us.

"Yeah, it does." Mega Man said, while remembering that experience from his battles with Dr. Wily.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Lazuli**

 **Height: Approx. 5'6" | 1.67 m**

 **Twin sister to Android 17**

 **Created by Dr. Gero**

 **Married to Krillin**

 **Mother of Maron**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Android 18's real name is Lazuli, which sounds like some sort of Italian pasta dish. No wonder she kept the name 18 after brutally murdering her maker.**

"I highly doubt that." Ness muttered.

Wiz: Yeah, Android 18 and her brother were pretty unruly and a force to be reckoned with. Gero, even with his own cyborg body, didn't stand a chance.

"Ouch, that'll make the Doc bite the dust." Dark Pit commented.

"The Androids killed their creator and went on their destructive rampage with their third android companion, 16." Kirby explained

"And when Cell shows up, well, you know it went down with the twin androids being absorbed by him." Yoshi finished.

 **Boomstick: With nothing better to do, the twins set off to ravage the world as predicted. But this time, something changed. After witnessing the compassion of the heroes, including a bald, vertically challenged martial artist named Krillin, 18 had a change of heart and joined the good guys.**

Wiz: She even wound up starting a family with Krillin.

Now the Smashers see a small, bald headed martial arts fighter in an orange gi with six dots on his forehead. Then, a scene change when they see him with her in Master Roshi's island house with their daughter, Marron, and Krillin, having hair.

"*Whistled* Nice!" Sonic commented.

"I would ask how, but that would only brings out more question." Mega Man said, being weirded out by this information.

"Krillin and the others used the Dragon Balls to summon the Great Dragon, Shenron, and brought everyone back to life and turn 18 back into a human." Kirby stated, obviously.

"Okay, now that makes sense." Mega Man said, now getting it.

"It sort of does." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Nice! Give it up for Krillin! Not only is he punching above his bracket, but he's laying pipe above it as well. Plus, 18 doesn't really age, so that's a serious win.**

Yeah, humanoid robots like Androids, Reploids, Cyborgs and many others don't age." Mega Man said, remembering how these robot don't age.

"Well, that's debatable." Ness said, nodding in understanding.

Wiz: Android 18 is an extremely competitive fighter with numerous deadly abilities. Gero's programming stems from decades of military dominance, granting her incredible hand to hand combat skills and mechanically enhanced senses for superb situational awareness.

 **Boomstick: And she's got the strength to back it up. This chick can embed a person straight into the side of a cliff with a single smack, or shoot explosions out of her hands.**

"Dang, this girl is tough." Sonic commented, bewildered.

"I know, right?" Pikachu said with astonishment. "She's crazy strong when she fought fighters that are tougher than her."

"Damn, she's insane." Toon Link said in disbelief.

Wiz: She does this by harnessing Ki, a Taoist-inspired life force energy manifested through a person's spirit and vigor. With her Ki, 18 can fire a barrage of energy beams powerful enough to destroy buildings, continents, possibly even planets.

"Holy shit." Pac-man said, stunned by this.

"I know, right!" Kirby said in awe. "She's extremely powerful with that much energy."

"Damn, you're not kidding." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Like the finger beam, haha, talk about getting finger blasted, am I right?**

Wiz: No.

 **Boomstick: Oh, you know you laughed.**

Wiz: Absolutely not.

 **Boomstick: On the inside?**

* * *

 **TECHNIQUES**

 **Flight**

 **Finger Beam**

 **Infinity Bullets**

 **Android Barrier**

 **Sadistic 18**

 **Photon Strike**

 **Destructo Disc**

 **Energy Absorption**

* * *

This made some of the Smashers to chuckle a bit, while others just groaned at it.

Wiz: Ugh.

"Boomstick, you naive bastard." Ness grunted.

Wiz: Android 18 has dozen of other techniques such as Infinity Bullets.

 **Boomstick: I know what you're thinking, but it's not a magic gun with unlimited ammo. It's a stampede of energy blasts which are nearly impossible to avoid.**

"So, I'm gonna guess, it's a multi-energy blast attack." Sonic said in question.

"Yep, that's right." Pikachu answered.

"Seems like a difficult attack to dodge." Mega Man said, while witness the attack.

"Unless you're Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta it's very difficult for you to dodge them all." Ness stated, sternly.

Wiz: Her Photon Strike lays waste to a vast area in an instant. She can even use her husband's signature technique, the Destructo Disk.

"Wow, she even knows Krillin's signature move!" Kirby said, surprisingly.

"Whoa, first Goku, now her? What's up with that?" Sonic said with slight impressiveness.

"Wait, doesn't Vegeta know the more when facing Gohan in his ape form?" Lucas asked, as he recalled that memory.

"Yeah, but for a short time." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: It's a buzzsaw made out of pure energy. Why don't more Dragon Ball characters use that thing?**

"That's what we want to know." Ness said with a disapproval look. "Krillin, you really need to get back on that."

"And doesn't Frieza used the move too?" Kirby asked in wonder.

"Yeah, but only he attempts to use it to kill Goku in his Super Saiyan form," Ness answered. "But one of them chop him up before Goku revived and killed him in the destroyed Planet Namek."

Wiz: Ki is just as much a defensive tool as well. Android 18 can enhance her strength, speed and endurance with her energy, greatly surpassing the limitations of her physically body.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, and she can fly!**

"So does everyone else in the Dragon Ball Universe." Sonic muttered.

Wiz: Unlike most warriors, 18's energy supply stems from a sort of battery within. This system grants her a continuous potentially endless supply of Ki.

"Hm. So, not only she's strong but has an unlimited supply of Ki Energy store inside her body, I don't know either I'm impressed or scared." Snake said, grimly.

"You think that she'd be the tough one for any android to have that much energy so she can keep up fighting." Samus commented.

"Heh. Doesn't matter. Even with that unlimited energy, there's no way she can intimate me like that." Dark Pit snorted.

"Sure, whatever you say Pitoo." Viridi grunted, only she receives a glare from the said fighter.

 **Boomstick: She will never get tuckered out. In fact, one of her favorite combat strategies is wasting time to make her enemy exhausted. Then moving in to finishing them off.**

"In other words, she's getting her opponents exhausted and used it to take them." Ness stated, understanding the strategy she's doing.

"Ooh." Villager replied.

"Yeah, that could be difficult." Pac-man said, feeling a little unedge by this.

"Yeah, even some fighters have their limits, and that's saying something." Sonic said, nodding in optimism.

 _Piccolo: She's making him burn up all his energy and then she's going to attack him._

Wiz: Like many of Dr. Gero's other...androids, it's even possible for 18 to steal her foes' energy for herself by absorbing it through her body, increasing her power and nulling her opponent.

"Huh? She can do that? I thought 19 and Gero can that." Kirby said in confusion.

"Is it possible that some of the Androids can absorb people energy?" Lucas asked in question.

"Maybe," Ness answered. "But that's just a sudden guess."

 **Boomstick: So you can bet she'll always go the distance like Rocky Balboa, except, you know, way stronger and way prettier.**

"Well yeah, but I hardly doubt she'll put more of a distance than the Boxing Champ himself." Snake comment.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Dominated Earth in alternate timeline**

 **Broke a Super Saiyan arm (The DBZ Smasher fans winced at that since 18 was the one who broke Vegeta's arm.)**

 **Defeated Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Future Gohan**

 **Helped defeat Super 17 in GT**

 **Deflected Super Saiyan Blue Kamehameha (This shocks them.)**

 **Blocked Trunks' sword, which killed Frieza, who survived a planet bust**

 **Withstood love making with Krillin (Some of them blushed at that.)**

* * *

Wiz: 18 is tough enough to deflect Goku's Kamehameha attack, even while he's in Super Saiyan Blue form.

"Wait, what?! She withstood Goku's Kamehameha attack while in Super Saiyan God Blue mode?!" Pit said as he and the others, except for the DBZ Smasher fans, were shocked by this.

"To be fair, Goku was only holding back when firing a Supr Saiyan Blue Kamehameha." Ness said, reassuring.

"True, true." Toon Link replied.

Wiz: Also, she can kick hard enough to break Super Saiyan Vegeta's arm.

This made them wince in pain when they see 18 broke Vegeta's arm with a strong arm.

 **Boomstick: What's so impressive about breaking an arm? You broke yours once just by falling out of your chair.**

Wiz and Ness: Uh-huh. You might have missed the "Super Saiyan" part there.

"Yeah, dude, she's like crazy strong when breaking Vegeta's arm while in Super Saiyan form." Dark Pit replied.

Wiz: Vegeta's extremely high ki levels improve his body to support an impressive amount of weight. Leading up to the fight, Vegeta was training in 450 times gravity, making his weight about 55,000 pounds. That means the tibia in his leg would supporting over 40,000 pounds, the equivalent of 8 pickup trucks.

"Whoa, that's strong." Pit said, amazed.

"With the training he has gone through in gravity, he's almost as powerful as a god or a titan." Palutena commented.

"For a Saiyan Prince, he still never ceased to amaze me for the many things he always do." Viridi said, looking slightly impressed.

 **Boomstick: Damn. I wish I had bones like that. I could fire so many bazookas and never have to worry about falling down.**

Wiz: On top of that, she's able to use her constant supply of ki to easily match the speed of a Super Saiyan. We've previously established that an Ascended Super Saiyan can fly approximately 340,000 miles per hour, so it's reasonable to believe 18 can do the same.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Speed = 11,000 km/hr or 6,800 mph**

 **X**

 **Full Powered Super Saiyan - Base power x 50**

 **340,000 mph**

 **547,177 km/h**

* * *

"Are we really looking back to the old episodes just as a reminder for anyone to remember the Super Saiyans move super fast?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ike replied.

"Although, he may have a point, I hate to admit it, she can move faster like a Super Saiyan." Yoshi pointed out.

"That's true." Lucas replied.

 **Boomstick: Man, this ki stuff is seriously awesome. Maybe I should start meditating or something.**

Wiz: Do you even know how?

 **Boomstick: Yeah, all I gotta do is get drunk and sit on the floor criss cross applesauce style, right? Easy.**

Ness and Viridi just groaned and rolled their eyes before muttering the word "moron" in their breathes.

Wiz: Sure...anyway, just like Vegeta, Android 18's ki allows her to survive serious blows. She's even taken the full brunt of a Super Saiyan ki blast capable of obliterating an entire building without a scratch.

"Whoa, she's super strong even when withstanding Vegeta's Super Saiyan Ki Blast." Pit said, bewildered.

"Yep, 18 is ridiculously strong." Toon Link said, nodding.

"I'll say." Sonic said with an amused tone.

 **Boomstick: Can't say the same for that sweet-ass jacket. Man, 18 is awesome.**

Wiz: Awesome? Yes. Unstoppable? Not at all. Android 18 is unfortunately susceptible to a number of weaknesses, including her own programming. Fearing her unruliness, Gero designed her with a remote shutdown system in place, one that both he and Krillin's friend Bulma were able to exploit.

 _Krillin: Wow. So this little thing will stop them, huh?_

"So Dr. Gero created some kind of remote shutdown detonator if she and/or the other Androids go rogue." Mega Man said, when seeing both Gero's and Bulma's shutdown switch.

"There's alway an emergency plan if things goes south, and the doc's plan is no less." Snake said, impressed by Dr. Gero's small effort on something like that.

"Well yeah, except 17 and 18 stopped him before he could denante it," Ness said, stating the facts. "The one Bulma build, it was destroyed by Krillin because well… you know…"

"He's in love with her." Pikachu finished.

"Oh right." Replied the Blue Bomber.

Wiz: On top of that, 18 has a reputation of being cold and apathetic, although this is mostly just a guise, as she's always ready to defend her friends and family from threats.

"Yeah, basically, because she's nicer that way when it comes to her family and friend." Pikachu stammered.

"And she has a unquestionable attitude." Lucas added.

Wiz: She even joined Goku, the man she was originally programmed to kill, for an interdimensional tournament bent on saving the universe from annihilation.

"I won't say she was programed, more like she was told what to do." Ness stated.

"Yeah, and we were surprised that she and the others like Goku joined in a tournament where fighters from different universes came together and fought one another in a fight for survival." Yoshi said, explaining it very good.

"Yeah. The Tournament of Power." Kirby said, brightly.

Wiz: It's safe to say the Super Saiyans are the not the only blondes protecting the planet.

 **Boomstick: Believe me, when she gets that look in her eye, you'd better hold onto your Dragon Balls.**

 _Android 18: I know I'm being hard on you, but it's the only way you'll learn._

Afterwards, the Smashers begin to share some thought on 18. Despite being android created by a Red Ribbon Scientist who wants get revenge on the Saiyan Goku for destroying his army, Android 18 is one of the toughest fighters in DBZ history. Kirby, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link and Pikachu find her as a top league fighter when fighting opponents like Vegeta, Future Trunks, and many more. Sonic seems to show some amusement when seeing her in action and the others like how she's able use an endless supply of ki and fights without breaking a sweat, despite her strategy for tiring her opponent. They don't want to admitted but 18 is quite a well-rounded fighter.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

For this first scene, they see a blonde hero in various costume that involves being red and blue with gold trim line and the other being in black.

 **Carol Denver/Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel/Binary**

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Ending Theme 2*)**

Wiz: Captain Marvel has had many names in her career. But when she was born, she was simply Carol Danvers.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Carol Danvers**

 **Height: 5'11" | 180.34 cm**

 **Air Force call sign: Cheeseburger (This made Snake chuckle.)**

 **Former Air Force, NASA, Avengers**

 **Avengers Clearance: Alpha**

 **Has a "cat" named Chewie (This made the Smashers chuckle.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Carol grew up in Boston, and joined the Air Force to pay for college.** (Snake: Huh. So she joined the Air Force for college funds. Not bad.) **She quickly 'flew' to the top of their ranks before moving on to the Air Force Intelligence.** (Samus: Hm. I'm starting to like her,) **Then she joined NASA! Damn, is her superpower just having really badass jobs? Wonder if she could give me a recommendation?**

"NASA does have a few scientist and space pioneers for some space missions, but I doubt they'll let anyone in for a recommendation." Mega Man commented with a chuckle

Wiz: Working at NASA was pretty cool, until aliens attacked! **(Pichu: Eep! Aliens!)** Carol got caught in the middle of a massive battle between the Kree Aliens, and a Kree superhero named Mar-Vell, known to the world as Captain Marvel.

"Seriously, how original." Pikachu said, feeling unamused when seeing an alien man in a dark greenish blue and grey superhero alien suit

 **Boomstick: Whoa, wait (Pauses, rewinds and play). Captain Marvel's secret identity is Mar-Vell? Somebody forgot to read Superheroes for dummies.**

"Yeah, barely.) Ness muttered.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, during the battle, Carol got stuck in a machine called the Psyche Magnetron, which exploded. Luckily, this was one of those explosions that turns you into a superhero.**

Wiz: The energy from the blast merged Carol's DNA with strands of Mar-Vell's. She developed an extra Kree brain lobe, and gained most of Mar-Vell's powers, transforming her into a new dynamic superheroine.

"Well, at least we all know how she got those powers before Rogue took them away from her." Popo said, now knowing how the origin works.

"Yup." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: Except, she didn't even realize it at first. She'd just black out at random times and wake up to hear about a new suspiciously blonde superhero.**

"I'm guessing she didn't know about that until now." Pit said.

"Yeah, just a few days or years tops." Ness agrees.

 **Boomstick: Hey, Wiz! Maybe I have a superhero side like this. I mean, I black out all the time!**

Wiz and Ness: Boomstick, you don't have powers. You have a problem.

"Yeah, a drunk problem." Sonic, Samus and Snake said at the same time. Getting a chuckle from the others.

Wiz: Throughout her adventures, Carol went through several phases of superhero titles. First Ms. Marvel, then Binary, then Warbird, then Ms. Marvel again…

"Wow, she has gone through a lot of superheroes during her career." Jigglypuff commented.

"Yeah, especially since she's been in a few comics in different sets of costumes." Ness replied, when seeing her in comic covers.

"*Whistled* Whoa, she has a few names to call herself." Sonic whistled.

"Yeah, until something bad happen." Kirby said in a sad tone.

"Which is?" Villager asked.

"You'll see." Ness replied.

Wiz: ...until one day, Mar-Vell died.

"Oh." Villager said, now seeing it sadly.

"Aww." Jigglypuff and Nana cooed in sadness as they and the Smashers frowned and bow their heads in respect when seeing Mar-Vell died in battle. They couldn't sees it but they heard the sound of a pop top being heard. They guess it was Boomstick, opening a can of beer. However, Kirby and Pikachu follow his explain by opening their cans of soda.

 **Boomstick, Pikachu and Kirby: Here's to you, Mar-Vell.**

* * *

 **POWERS**

 **Flight**

 **Super Strength**

 **Super Speed**

 **Photon & Light Energy Blasts**

 **Energy Field Creation**

 **Energy Absorption**

 **Binary Form**

 **Power of white hole**

 **Star-level energy**

* * *

Wiz: To honor her fallen friend, Carol Danvers took up his mantle, becoming the brand new Captain Marvel.

"At least she gets to keep the name for her friend." Lucas said, gladly.

"It is very honorable." Viridi said, slightly agreeing him.

Wiz: Captain Marvel is unbelievably powerful, with superhuman strength and incredible durability.

 **Boomstick: She learned how to fly planes in the Air Force, but now, she could fly herself! And super fast!**

Wiz: Speaking of which, through her time with the Air Force and as a member of the Avengers, she's received years of quality combat training. Not only can she hit hard, she can fire powerful concussive blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands, as well as create energy fields.

"Hm. Now that's quite powerful and skillful for a super woman." Snake commented with delight.

"Yeah, I know. She may have powers, but she got the skills for battle." Sonic said, sheepishly.

"You said it." Dark Pit chuckled.

"Ugh, boys…" Samus, Viridi and Phosphora grunted while they each sigh at the boys' liking of Carol.

 **Boomstick: As if all that weren't enough, Carol can open up an extra can of whoop-ass** (Pikachu: Ha!) **by absorbing energy.**

"Wait, she can do that!?" Pit said, shock by that bit of info.

"Guess 18 isn't the only one to absorb energy." Palutena said, slightly.

"Guess so." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Absorbing anything from electricity to magic can make her even stronger.**

Wiz: With these powers, Captain Marvel has done some pretty amazing things. While training with the Avengers, the combat simulation measured that she can deliver a force of 92 tons, almost 10 times the destructive power of a Davy Crockett nuclear missile.

"Sheesh. With that much force, she can deliver much powerful forces of energy that can beat anyone she crosses." Snake said, grimly.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Absorbed the energy of a nuke**

 **Recorded hit of 92 tons of force**

 **Flew from Earth to atmo in 118 seconds**

 **Overcame Venom symbiote (This made Sonic impressed.)**

 **Saved the sun**

 **Punched Iron Man out of his armor (This got Kirby and Ness shock.)**

 **Started 2nd superhero Civil War (This shocks everyone.)**

 **Obliterated a planet as Binary**

 **Survived two hits from Destructor's beam**

 **Defeated Vision, Traveler, Stature, & Hulk (This shocks everyone.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She can survive energy blasts to the face and even the vacuum of space for a long period of time. Once, she flew from Broadway to the end of the atmosphere in only a minute and 58 seconds. That's a lot of ground uh...sky to cover in less that two minutes.**

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **TROPOSPHERE ~ 20km**

 **STRATOSPHERE ~ 50km**

 **MESOSPHERE ~ 85km**

 **THERMOSPHERE ~ 690km**

 **EXOSPHERE ~ 10,000km**

 **MACH 247**

* * *

Wiz: She claims that's her personal record. Now considering the distance between a New York City street and the exosphere, Marvel must have been flying 247 times faster than the speed of sound.

"Wow, now that's a record." Mega Man said, impressed by this.

"Sheesh, even my super form won't catch up to her in the air." Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, barely." Pikachu whispered, softly so he doesn't heard him.

 **Boomstick: Carol has taken out characters like Vision, punched Iron Man out of his armor, and even survived two point-blank blasts from the Destructor's beam, which has enough power to punch holes through an Imperial Kree starship.**

Wiz: And that's not even the height of her power. If Marvel absorbs enough energy, she can access the powers of Binary, a form she took after losing her powers, getting lost in space, and being experimented on by aliens.

"What?" was Some of the fighters' responses.

Wiz: Long story. As Binary, she can tap into the power of a white hole and generate star-levels of energy.

 **Boomstick: And her hair's on fire!**

Wiz: Were you even listening? That's like the least interesting thing about it.

 **Boomstick: Says you. Look at it!**

"Man, that is one hot lady even in binary form." Sonic commented.

"Do you want me to tell your girlfriends you said and saw that?" pikachu said, while narrowing his eyes at the Blue Hedgehog.

"..." Sonic didn't say anything, not before shooting a glare at Pikachu.

Wiz: Binary was an extremely powerful form, capable of wiping out entire fleets of enemy ships, but one that Captain Marvel does not have easy access to. She initially lost the form after expending all of it's energy, and is unable to reach it again without absorbing a massive amount of interstellar energy, such as the infinite energy from a gravitational field of a black hole singularity.

"Yikes, now there's a weakness that could be known to Ms. Marvel's powers." Young Link said, cringing at this information.

"Yeah, it's like how I lost a lot of electrical powers in me and it took me an hour to get them back." Pikachu said, sadly.

"Now that's scary." Pichu shivered in fear.

"It is." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: She's too stubborn to just give up though.**

Wiz: She's stubborn to a fault, even rushing headlong into situations while ignoring advice from wiser, more experienced friends, like the time she started a Civil War between superheroes, or when she completely ignored her damaging addiction to alcohol.

"Oh boy, she really is stubborn." Kirby said, as his eyes widened as plates for that.

"Yeah, especially since she started a war with other heroes." Ness said, sternly.

"Yeah," Pikachu agrees. "Unlike Captain America: Civil Wars, it was Captain Rogers who started it when saving Bucky."

"And we all how that went down." Toon Link said, grimly.

"Mm-hmm." Mega Man nodded to the agreement, but not until they heard Boomstick drinking his beer.

 **Boomstick: Ahh...yeah, Carol is a badass with a hell of a lot of power, but if Tony Stark of all people thinks you have drinking problem, you should probably listen to him instead of trying to fly into space while completely wasted.**

Everyone nodded to that statement as they remembered Tony has an addiction to alcohol and from they learned is that drinking is the one last resort to depression and sorrow. And Carol is the exception that. Well, that also includes Boomstick, whose busy drinking his can of beer.

 **Boomstick: Yeah.**

Wiz: Regardless, Captain Marvel is a seasoned hero with a record that most would be envious of. Hell, she's such a pillar, she's named after the publishing company herself.

In that last scene, we see Captain Marvel laying a smackdown on an alien criminal before pausing and then sent him flying and landing with a thud.

 _Captain Marvel: Anybody else?_

Despite being a human with alien super powers, Carol is one of the known Avengers that an fight for what she does is right. Some Smashers liked her about her being a military pilot and how she has powers that can defeat anyone she meet, while others like how she became Binary when absorbing a lot of energy. They'll admit, she is quite the fighter, but they fear that she might get carried away when her stubbornness will get the better of her. Either way, Captain Marvel is still the best.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, it's time for some scrumptious Blue Apron!**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: 18**

 **Ness: 18**

 **Pikachu: 18**

 **Yoshi: 18**

 **Lucas: 18**

 **Popo: Marvel**

 **Pac-man: Marvel**

 **Sonic: Marvel**

 **Bowser Junior: 18**

 **Toon Link: 18**

 **Young Link: 18**

 **Villager: Marvel**

 **Mega Man: 18**

 **Pichu: 18**

 **Jigglypuff: 18**

 **Nana: Marvel**

 **Palutena: Marvel**

 **Viridi: 18**

 **Phosphora: 18**

 **Roy: Marvel**

 **Ike: Marvel**

 **Pit: 18**

 **Dark Pit: Marvel**

 **Samus: 18**

 **Snake: Marvel**

And for the result:

 **Android 18: 15**

 **Captain Marvel: 10**

So the blonde android will win this fight huh? Okay. Let's see how it goes.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

In an unknown mountainous region, Android 18 flies at high speeds searching for something. She finally comes across what she was looking for, one of the seven Dragon Ball. It lies on top of a tall mountain in a tree with Captain Marvel standing in front of it.

"Hey look! A Dragon Ball!" Kirby said, looking at the orange orb-like item.

"Huh. I wonder what they'll do with it." Pikachu said in wonder.

"Beats me." Ness shrugged. "18 might it for her friends, but Marvel might need it for Avenger or SHIELD purpose."

She steps forward to reach for it, but Carol extends her hand forward.

 _Captain Marvel: Get back. This orb is coming with me!_

 _Android 18: Give me a break lady. I've been looking for that thing all day!_

 **(*Cues: Senran Kagura OST - Mamoru Beki Mono*)**

The now angered Captain Marvel flies in the air and starts charging her energy.

 _Captain Marvel: Don't make me hurt you..._

 _Android 18: Yeah, good luck with that…_

Who will be the tough blonde with powers!

 **FIGHT!**

Captain Marvel charges towards 18, who disappears in an afterimage and kicks Carol forward. When she goes forward to hit Marvel again, the superheroine punches her back. Carol tries to kick 18, but the android grabs her and tosses her forward and then catches up to punch her down.

The two clash with each other at high speeds while flying, but 18 traps Carol in a wind vortex and punches her forward. Marvel charges her energy and launches a large beam at 18, who dodges it. Carol appears right in front of 18 after the beam to punch her down.

"Ooh. That's gotta hurt." Pit winced.

"Well, yeah, except that since she's an android, I doubt she'll a punch like that." Viridi snorted.

The two women repeatedly clash punches and kicks and appear on par with each other. The two stop in the middle of a punch near a mountain.

 _Android 18: I really don't have time for this..._

18 disappears in an afterimage right behind Carol and grabs Captain Marvel by the hair.

 _Captain Marvel: Ouch! Hey!_

"Ha! She grabbed her hair!" Pikachu laughed.

"She's not playing anymore." Snake smirked.

"Not exactly." Ike replied.

She tosses her opponent into the nearby cliffside and punches her into the tree with the Dragon Ball.

 _Android 18: What a pest..._

Captain Marvel appears in front of the cliff now angered.

 _Captain Marvel: No fair! That's playing dirty!_

 _Android 18: Time to clean up then!_

18 launches some Infinity Bullets that Carol easily dodges. She then launches a large ki beam that Carol absorbs, transforming her into Binary.

 _Captain Marvel: Surprise! Thanks for the energy!_

"And now she's in her Binary form already!" Mega Man said in shock.

"Well, this won't end well." Villager muttered.

Binary punches the nearby mountain, blowing it up and sending the debris that knocks 18 down. Binary quickly flies towards 18 and kicks her forward while charging up another energy blast.

 _Captain Marvel: I can take whatever you give and dish it back twice as hard!_

Binary launches numerous beams at 18, which the android dodges and blocks. They prepare to punch each other again, but notice a large rock above them about to crush them.

"Uh-oh." Pichu said, seeing that was coming.

"What'cha gonna do that now girls?" Junior said, seeing what they would do about that.

Binary flies away **(Junior: Of course, you would do that, but what about 18?)** while 18 slices the rock in half with Destructo Disk.

"Well, that's one way of doing it." Snake commented.

"Not for long." Pikachu replied.

With that, Binary appears right above the rock that 18 destroyed. She launches her most powerful beam attack right down at the android.

 _Captain Marvel: Ha ha ha! Have a taste of your own energy!_

The beam creates a large crater in the ground and seemingly destroys 18.

"Yikes, now that's a powerful blast." Pit said, shockingly.

"Yeah, but actually, what Ms. Marvel did kinda return 18 a favor." Ness said, nonchalantly.

"Really? How?" Asked the Angel of Light.

"Think Pitstain! What does some androids do when hitting by a powerful blast or nearby someone with high powerful energy?" Dark Pit said, annoyed.

"Uh… they absorb it." He answered.

"Right, so what did she do when that happen?"

Pit thought about it, and then quickly realizes what he was telling him. "Oh. I see. Now I get it."

But then, Carol is surprised by something that appears when the dust clears.

 _Captain Marvel: What?_

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

18 appears unharmed, as she was able to absorb most of Carol's attack.

"Yep. She absorbed most of Carol's energy." Snake said, now seeing what Marvel has done.

"Well, she's in trouble." Sonic muttered.

 _Android 18: Surprise, I can do it too!_

18 yells as she powers up and hits Binary harder than before. She knees the superheroine upwards and breaks both of Carol's arms with two kicks, leaving her opponent screaming in pain as she knocks her back to the ground.

"Damn, she broke both of her arms." Sonic winced.

"Just like Vegeta." Kirby replied.

Carol begins struggles to get up.

 _Captain Marvel: No fair. I can still..._

However, that effort has ended as 18 comes back down and curb stomps Carol's head into the ground, bursting her head open and killing her.

"Ooh!/Aw shit!/Aah!" Everyone responded at this.

 _Android 18: And that's that._

 **KO!**

Android 18 struggles to find the Dragon Ball she and Carol were fighting over, as it's been covered in Binary's blood.

* * *

The Smashers who voted for 18 cheered happily for her sudden victory, while the others who voted for Captain Marvel clapped slowly despite her lose.

 **(*Cues: Battle Point Unlimited - Dragon Ball Z*)**

 **Boomstick: Ouch! Now that's a crushing blow!**

Wiz: Captain Marvel may have been one of the Avengers' mightiest warriors, but she couldn't stand up to the power, speed, and expertise of Android 18.

 **Boomstick: First off, the numbers don't lie. When it comes to speed, Carol's best record put her in just under 200 hundred thousand miles per hour, but 18 could move over one hundred thousand miles faster.**

"Yeah, since 18 can move over to the same speed as a Super Saiyan." Ness stated.

"And Marvel is slightly closer to that speed." Roy added.

Wiz: Most apparent of all, Marvel's durability and strength feats simply pale in comparison to 18's. The only way Marvel's power could match 18's was to absorb enough energy to reach her Binary form.

"True, but 18 is no stranger to the absorption technique when she saw what Carol was doing." Snake said.

"And I doubt she didn't see what she was gonna do when facing her." Samus added.

 **Boomstick: But 18 is no stranger to that technique, there's no doubt she recognized what Carol was doing and stopped feeding her energy. Even if Carol had somehow achieved the full force of Binary, that wouldn't have guaranteed a win. I mean the last time we saw Binary in the comics, she was taken down by some alien guns. Guess she's not as good as absorbing energy as she thought.**

Wiz: With superior speed, strength, tactics, and endurance, Android 18 simply wore Captain Marvel down until it was time to go in for the kill.

 **Boomstick: And that's why Captain Marvel lost by T. Ki. O! God that one was awful!**

"Yeah dude, that was terrible." Pit groaned at the pun, along with everyone else.

Wiz: The winner is Android 18.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the Death Battle episode. It was best episode so far, from the rest of them. Now the score for DBZ is down to 2 wins and 2 lose, with two victories of Vegeta and 18, and 2 loses from Goku after his loss against Superman. But oh well, it is a great day for the Smashers to see who will win the next big fight.

Now onto the preview...

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

 **(Cues: Death Egg's Eye - Never Let It Go - Sonic the Fighters)**

In this scene, we see a familiar robotic hedgehog coming in, making an appearance. Then, a new combatant came, as he's a humanoid robot with a beam saber and arm buster. In an instant, both Sonic and Mega Man recognizes them both as:

 **Metal Sonic VS Zero**

 **July 3**

"Whoa, no way." Sonic said, mind blown by this preview.

"Metal Sonic and… Zero!?" Mega Man said in shock.

"Whoa! Metal Sonic is joining Death Battle again!? What a shock!" Pit said, shockingly.

"After what happened in Eggman's and Wily's Death Battle, I can't believe we'll be see him battling again." Yoshi said in bewilderment.

"And this Zero guy? I take you two know him?" Snake asked both the Blue Hedgehog and the Blue Bomber.

"Oh yeah, we have." Sonic said, being the first one to answer. "He was an old ally of ours during the Dimensional Wars me and Mega had."

"Yeah, he is what he called a Maverick Hunter, a robot that fight off other robots that turned evil." Mega Man finishes it. Then said in wonder, "But what I don't know is that why would he be in a Death Battle with Metal Sonic?"

"I don't know." Sonic said, suspiciously. "But it looks like we're about to fight out."

And with that, Kirby placed the next disc in and pressed play on the remote and watches the new episode.

* * *

 **And done! All finished! And also, don't say anything about this. I mean, I know what you guy about to say, but I understood the criticisms but like I told you guys before, I'm not one of those guys who cared what others say about on some episodes of Death Battle and modify it. Sorry, that's not my department. So, anyway, here's my second fic of today, so the next one will be everyone's favorite episode. So, see ya!**


	81. Episode 79 - Metal Sonic VS Zero

**Here is the next one! Metal Sonic VS Zero! Two powerful robots created by two evil scientist! Who will win? Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Metal Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

 **Zero, Mega Man and Mega Man X belongs to Capcom.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Blue Apron and all Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 79 - Metal Sonic VS Zero**

With that, Kirby pressed play on the remote and watches the new episode. As they watch, they see the same commercial for Death Battle T-Shirt for the sloth muppet, Mogg, to sell, or else he'll get eaten by his co-workers. They all still find it weird, but then they shrug it off until the scene was later switch to the new intro theme of Death Battle.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: It is the duty of all who dedicate their lives to the science of robotics: Make the coolest, deadliest machine you possibly can.

 **Boomstick: Just don't make 'em too smart, that never works out for you.**

"Cool, another robot battle!" Pit said with glee.

"Yay!" Kirby cheered, happily.

Wiz: Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's hedgehog destroyer.

"A little forced but... meh." Sonic said, then shrugs his arms.

 **Boomstick: And Zero, Dr. Wily's Maverick hunter.**

"Wait, what?" Mega Man said, taken back at what Boomstick said.

"Did he just say Wily's Maverick Hunter?!" Sonic said, now in shock by this.

"It seems so." Palutena answered in concerns.

"So this Zero guy is robot created by Dr. Wily?" Snake said in suspicious mode.

"But if that's true, then would this be a continuation of Eggman and Wily's robot battle?" Pit asked, all of a sudden.

"Only one way to find out." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

In this scene, we see Sonic's arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman.

 **(*Cues: Dr. Eggman's Theme - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog*)**

Wiz: Dr. Eggman was a genius with a dream, a dream of a world ruled by his own iron fist.

"One of them being taking over the world and creating a theme park called Eggmanland." Sonic said, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"Which was kinda obvious if you ask me." Yoshi said in direct response for that.

Wiz: However, there was just one small problem, a speedy blue problem.

"And that problem is you?" Pikachu said, guessing it.

"Yup." Sonic answered.

"Of course it had to be you. You've been his arch-enemies for years." Mega Man retorted.

 **Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog, (singing) the fastest thing alive, yeaeah!**

From this next, they see Sonic (SatAM) playing his guitar while Boomstick sings the half part of Sonic theme song, where Sonic's freedom fighting pal, Rotor Walrus, shook his head in disapproval. This made some of the Smashers chuckle at this while some of them shook their head for that. Sonic grunted in annoyance.

"...Oh, screw you guys." He growled.

 **(*Cues: Dr. Eggman's Theme - SatAM )**

 **Boomstick: *Clears throat* No matter how many times Eggman tried taking over the world, this freedom fighter just kept getting in his way.**

"Exactly! That's how I roll!'" Sonic exclaimed, proudly.

"Cause Sonic never quits!" Kirby and Pichu said, cheerfully for the Blue Hedgehog.

Wiz: But like any respectable scientist, Eggman was a problem solver; thus, he developed the ultimate hedgehog killer, a machine which would not just equal his speedy nemesis, but surpass him.

 **Boomstick: And Dr. Tubby** (Sonic: Ha!) **called his greatest creation: Metal Sonic.**

 **(*Cues: Fight The Knight (Instrumental) - Sonic and The Black Knight*)**

With that killer song play, everyone saw the very same blue robotic hedgehog from the last Death Battle episode who they know him as:

 **Metal Sonic**

 **Boomstick: It's even got a sweet chest speaker to blast Slayer all day long.**

Wiz: Speaker...what? No, no, no, he's just made of metal.

 **Boomstick: Oh. That's cool, too.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3" | 100 cm**

 **Weight: 275.4 lbs | 125.2 kg**

 **Built to surpass Sonic**

 **Main CPU: LIPS AI Eggman Custom Chip**

 **Main Engine: 255 cc, 4 Valve Orgon Fusion Engine**

 **Max Output: 6800rpm**

 **Max Torque: 4000rpm**

 **Drives an ATV**

* * *

Wiz: To contend with his cool blue rival, Metal Sonic was built to reach and maintain incredible speeds.

 **Boomstick: And unlike most of his wacky inventions, Eggman actually got this one perfect. Metal Sonic is hella fast.**

"Tch. Yeah right, no way Metal is better than me." Sonic snorted.

"Well Metal was specifically designed to be better than the real Sonic the Hedgehog in every way, so of course it's perfect." Ness said, stating the obvious.

"Not mention, he's very powerful." Palutena added.

"And can keep up by your speed." Pit finishes.

"Tch. He's still nothing compare to me." Sonic replied.

Wiz: Metal Sonic is also equipped with tons of tools and tricks specifically to overpower Sonic. He can fire a plasma pulse laser from his chest, construct a Black Shield which seems practically indestructible, and blast through obstacles by going V. Maximum Overdrive.

"Well aside from the Black Shield part, but this V. Maximum Overdrive seems to be very deadly move." Samus said, sternly.

"It is." Sonic said, now taking on a serious tone. "Metal can use the move while he speeds up considerably for a short time while surrounding himself in an energy field that can penetrate anything."

"Yikes. That's deadly." Toon Link

"Indeed." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Black Shield? Maximum Overdrive? You're sure he's not into metal, 'cause those sound like some killer band names to me.**

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Chest laser**

 **V. Maximum Overdrive**

 **Black Shield**

 **Ring Spark Field**

 **Spin Attack**

 **Copycat**

 **Knuckles - Knuckle Slam**

 **Rouge - Bat Guard**

 **Silver - ESP**

 **Shadow - Chaos Control**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Wave Ocean (The Inlet) - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*)**

Wiz: To activate V. Maximum Overdrive, Metal overloads his own circuits to quadruple his speed, while simultaneously surrounding himself with a destructive energy field.

"That's Exactly what Sonic said." Kirby said.

"Remind me not to challenge Metal Sonic to a race."

"What's the matter? Scared?" Sonic said, smirking at him.

"Shut up." Pikachu growled.

 **Boomstick: If all that wasn't enough, Metal Sonic can scan his opponents to copy their techniques.**

"Oh yeah that's right, he can copy anyone or anything in his sight." Pit said, remembered that from the last episode.

"That might still be a problem," Kirby said in response.

 **Boomstick: He copied the explosive Knuckle Slam from Knuckles, ESP from Silver, the Bat Guard technique from Rouge, and even copied Shadow the Hedgehog's signature Chaos Control.**

"He even knows Chaos Control?!" Pit said in shock.

"Yep. He does." Sonic answered. "He learned it from copying Shadow."

"Okay, it's official; Metal Sonic is extremely powerful." Viridi said in a flat tone.

"Mh-hmm." Snake nodded to that agreement.

"Oh yeah." Samus agrees.

Wiz: He can only copy specific moves at a time, but whatever power he takes is not limited by his physical body.

"Oh now, there's a flaw." Junior said, simply.

"And at the same time, an improvement." Mega Man added.

"You said it." Pac-man replied.

Wiz: This is because Metal Sonic can actually morph and manipulate his form.

 **Boomstick: He totally stole that from T-1000.**

"Terminator Robot?" Kirby said in confusion, until he and the others looked at the said robot that can morph into a human man.

"Well that was surprising. " Villager said, blinking in a stun expression.

Wiz: Funny mentioning Terminator, because you're not too far off. Metal Sonic is so powerful that he's overcome his own programming, overthrown his creator, and attempted a global takeover all on his own.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Top Speed: 26,844 mph | 43,201 km/hr**

 **Created a 200 kiloton explosion**

 **Overlord form matches Super Sonic**

 **Conquered the Eggman Empire**

 **Survived atmospheric re-entry**

 **Blocked Chaos Spear & ESP**

 **Competed in the Olympics**

* * *

"Oh right. Metal always have a rebellious streak on old Egghead." Sonic stated.

"I still don't like the idea of a robot to have the ability to think for itself,"

"All Metal wanted is more power, so, in a way, he will turn on his master... someday." Mega Man added, grimly.

"Geez, sucks for him." Pikachu commented.

 **Boomstick: And he can do it, too, he's shielded attacks from Shadow's deadly Chaos Spears, and Silver's telekinetic ESP. He's dodged attacks from Knuckles, Amy, and Espio, at the same time…**

"Man, even your Friends are having a hard time dealing with him." Pit said, when seeing Sonic's friends having a hard time dealing with Metal.

"Especially for the likes of Shadow and Silver." Dark Pit said, after seeing the Black and White Hedgehogs.

 **Boomstick: ...and he even competed in the Olympics! You know how tough it is to qualify for that? Like, really tough! Plus, he gives Sonic a "run" for his money whenever they race.**

"Dude, seriously…" Sonic groaned, after what Boomstick said.

"Well he got ya there Hedgehog." Pikachu said, chuckling.

"Though, it is very uncommon of Metal to join you in the Olympics, Sonic." Palutena said, when seeing Metal competing in two olympic events.

"Yeah, I was surprise that Metal can compete in the Olympic games since he's a robot." Ness said, stunned by this.

"Well, it wasn't easy. Since most of the others from my world couldn't compete, so we have to bring Metal since he can basically copy anyone with any physical attribute they have in the Olympic Games." Sonic stated, bluntly.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Sonic's Speed:**

 **6,711 mph | 10,800.31 KM/HR**

 **+8x Speed of Sound**

* * *

Wiz: Metal can match and sometimes even outpace Sonic's speed. Sonic's specific top speed is technically unknown, he boasts that he's faster than light, but he's yet to prove in canon without the aid of additional equipment. Sonic's highest speed is officially described as hypersonic, and his best record comes from Sonic Unleashed, where he's recorded running up to 3,000 SPD. Assuming this translates to metric meters, given the game's Japanese development, this puts Sonic in the high end of the hypersonic spectrum, clocking his highest recorded speed at a whopping 6,711 miles per hour.

"Whoa, that's wicked fast!" Pit said, impressed by Sonic's speed.

"Well, I'll admit that is very accurate to analyze my speed. But since it's not proven canon, I'll say my speed is possibly over 7,000." Stated the Blue Hedgehog.

"Yeah, the kind of speed that can kill us all." Pikachu grunted.

"Hmh…" He huffed, while glaring the Yellow Electric Pokemon.

 **Boomstick: That's over eight times the speed of sound! Damn, I wish I was that fast, could've escaped my ex-wife before way before things got serious.**

"Again with the ex-wife crack!?" Pikachu yelled, angrily.

"Boomstick, seriously, enough with that…" Ness said, while pinching the forehead.

Wiz: This speed is likely what Dr. Eggman was aiming to beat when designing Metal Sonic.

"Wait what?!" Sonic shouted, taken a throwback on that information.

"That's what Eggman was aiming for!?" Toon Link said with his eyes widen as dinner plates.

"It would so," Palutena responded in concern. "since Eggman created Metal Sonic to surpass him in every way including reaching a speed that fast!"

"That could be bad." Phosphora muttered.

"Oh yeah, real bad." Jigglypuff said, agreeing with her.

Wiz: Even then, with his abilities like V. Maximum Overdrive, Metal Sonic can increase his speed up to 26,844 miles per hour, that's Mach 35, more than enough to reach escape velocity.

 **(*Cues: Final Fortress - Sonic Heroes*)**

 **Boomstick: And this bot has a lot of power behind him, in one of his battles with Sonic, their conflict caused enough damage to break off a ginormous stalactite over the city. Look at the size of that thing!**

As they watch, the Smashers saw the aforementioned stalactite being dropped down on a city where Sonic knew it as Robotropolis, where it's located on the Land Of Darkness, on Planet Freedom, where he fought Metal.

Wiz; By comparing its size to the nearby buildings, and assuming a granite-based composition, we can estimate that the stalactite weighs over 46 million tons, the energy required to cleave a rock that size could be as high as 200,000 tons of TNT, ten times the power of the atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki.

"Damn. That's a lot of TNT." Snake commented.

"I'll give props to Metal when fighting against someone like you Sonic." Roy said in a teasing mood.

"Gee, thanks Roy." Sonic growled with a red anime vein on the back of his head.

"Man, talk about metal! No pun intended." Pikachu replied.

* * *

 **ALTERNATE FORMS**

 **Titan**

 **Over 40 feet tall**

 **Neo**

 **Can shapeshift & fire lightning**

 **Metal Madness**

 **Missiles, flamethrowers, regeneration**

 **Metal Overlord**

 **Flight, crystal projectiles**

 **Can lift and throw airships**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And if that's not powerful enough for ya, Metal Sonic has a couple different super forms, there's a red Titan form, his Neo form, and best of all, Metal Overlord. Again with the band names! By copying the powers of Sonic and his friends, Metal transformed into this flying dragon-looking thingamajig, it can fire missiles, shoot gigantic chunks of crystal, trap opponents, and destroy everything!**

"Knuckles, Mighty and Team Chaotix did have their hands when facing Metal's red titan form." Sonic pointed out. "But with Neo Metal Sonic and Metal Overload, it was total show stopper for me and my friends."

Wiz: Metal Overlord is so impressive, it took the combined might of Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to take him down.

"Sonic Heroes everybody!" Pikachu said, announcing it playfully while clapping his paws.

"Thank you Wiz." Sonic said, looking very pleased.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, he may be metal as hell, but he's not indestructible. Despite being Sonic's superior in almost every way, he still loses fights to him more often than not.**

"Damn straight!" Sonic exclaimed, loudly.

 **(*Cues: Sonic vs Metal - Sonic the Movie*)**

Wiz: Metal Sonic is extremely durable, but his internal systems are susceptible to overloading if pushed too far. For example, every time he uses his V. Maximum Overdrive attack, he risks permanent damage. Also, even though he's mimicked multiple organic abilities, their sorta simplified versions, he's never displayed any at their greatest potential.

"And once again, another flaw to Metal's design." Junior pointed out, sternly.

"You think he could've learn by now." Pac-man said, shaking his head at this.

 **Boomstick: Still, this is one of the deadliest machines we've ever seen, as long as Metal Sonic's around, even the fastest thing alive struggles to keep up.**

Now in this last scene, they see Sonic and friends coming facing to Neo Metal Sonic.

 _Neo Metal Sonic: All living things kneel before your master!_

Despite being a robotic counterpart to the real Sonic, Metal Sonic is well known to be violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex while being vastly different from Sonic. However, after being beaten by his organic rival and being disloyal to his creator Eggman, Metal does have his share of downfalls when he fuel his dark goals of destruction and domination, and mostly importantly, deep desire for vengeance. The Smashers can take a page on a enemy or rival who wants to take revenge and/or surpasses anyone that are better, but Metal is no different. Let's just hope doesn't effective the fight against Zero.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Jet Stingray (Marine Base) - Megaman X4'*)**

Wiz: For decades, the robotic war between Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left destruction in it's wake. No matter how many machines Wily created in his quest for world domination, Dr. Light's own Mega Man was always there to stop him.

"Exactly." Mega Man said with a deadpan look.

Wiz: But like any successful genius, Dr. Wily was determined to have the final word, even if it came from beyond his grave.

"Huh?" was everyone's response.

"Beyond his grave?" The Blue Bomber responded, confused by that last statement.

 **Boomstick: Wily put all the smarts he could into creating the best robot he'd ever built. It's name was Zero.**

They now see a red robot with blond hair and a helmet with a green light on his head and chest. He wielded a green glowing sabre on his hand whenever he fights.

 **Zero**

"Woah! So cool!" Kirby said, being all starry eyed on Zero.

"Zero, our main man." Sonic said, smirking, then nudge at Mega Man. "Right, Mega?"

"Uh, right." Mega Man said, responding to the Blue Hedgehog. Then looks over to the red Maverick Hunter with doubt and concern look on his face.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6" | 168 cm**

 **Built to destroy Mega Man**

 **Special 0 Unit Maverick Hunter**

 **Veteran from the Elf Wars**

 **Active for over 300 years**

 **Eventually became armor for a teenage boy**

* * *

Wiz: Dr. Wily's plan to create the world's most powerful robot succeeded all too well. Designed for combat and violent by nature, Zero was prime to put Wily back on top.

This got Mega Man's attention when he heard that information. ''So then, it is true. Zero really is…' He said in his mind. Then he remembers what he said during the old episode:

 _Flashback… (Back to Episode 19)_

 _"Bassnium?" Ness asked. "What's that?"_

 _"I don't know. But from I heard is that Dr. Wily created a certain energy source that is far superior my or Bass. And I think he used that infinite energy source to power up both Bass and another robot that everyone from Wily's Base were talking." Mega Man explained._

 _"What kind of robot?" Kirby asked._

 _"I don't know. But they say that his codename has the letter "Z" in it, and said to have another "project" with in it." He replied._

 _"Oh." Kirby responded._

 _End Flashback..._

Then he remembered an encountered he had with a mysterious robot he met back that got him defeated and torn off his arm. Although, in the bright light, when he fought that mysterious looking robot, he does look a little bit like Zero. Well, that and the long blonde hair. So, putting the two together, then he finally made a realization.

"Oh my god…" Mega Man gasped, quietly.

 **Boomstick: Just one problem, because of a glitch, Zero was totally disobedient to Dr. Wily, and attacked him. I mean, I don't blame him, if that face was the first thing I saw when I woke up, I'd probably punch it too, or send it back to the bar whence it came.**

"Wait, a glitch? You mean to tell mean that you're arch-nemesis created the Maverick Hunter buddy you two are friends with, but then went rogue after a program error?" Junior said in semi-shock, while asking the Blue Duo.

"Seems like it." Sonic answered, while shrugging.

"..." Mega Man didn't say anything for that answer.

 **(*Cues: Mega Man X4 OST - Past of Zero*)**

Wiz: How sad, all that hard work wasted over a single programming flaw. Wily was forced to seal Zero away, and he wouldn't be discovered for another 100 years.

"So, he put him a deep sleep for 100 years." Kirby said, placing his hand over his face for summing it up.

"Yeah, in X's Timeline." Mega Man retorted, smugly.

"X? You mean your Mega Man counterpart from the Future Dimension?" Ness said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I figure that since Zero is build by Dr. Wily and was put away from trying to kill his creator, I'm guessing he

 **Boomstick: But a long nap wasn't enough to calm him down. When he woke up, he wasted everything around him, until he was stopped by Commander Sigma, the leader of the peace-keeping Maverick Hunters.**

They then see a tall bald reploid with a green breastplate, from which two long black arms sprouted, a collar with spikes could be seen above each of his forearms. His lower body was black in color except for his brown boots that were also adorned with spikes on the upper part. This reploid had dark blue eyes and a very prominent jaw; a red circular gem was on his forehead. And also, like Zero, he wields a Beam Saber.

"I take it, you guys know him too?" Pit asked, while looking at Mega Man and Sonic.

"From what I learned from my future counterpart, X, he was once good Maverick Hunter until he turn evil and decided to rule over." Mega Man stated with an obvious, matter-of-fact tone.

"But why?" Nana asked.

"I don't know. But I think we're about to find out." He replied.

Wiz: Sigma may have stopped Zero, but then things got complicated. For some reason, Zero's stasis pod also contained a mysterious virus. The virus infected Sigma and, for some reason, swapped Sigma and Zero's morality alignments.

This surprises the Blue Bomber. "A mysterious virus! But that could mean that-"

"Yeah, the Maverick Virus." Sonic said, now getting the story. "From I remembered, it's some kind of nasty computer virus with unknown origin. Not mention, the virus got to Sigma somehow and became totally evil."

"Goodness." Jigglypuff gasped, surprisingly.

"That explains a lot." Junior said, bewildered.

 **Boomstick: So Sigma turned evil, and Zero turned good. Just like robot Freaky Friday.**

"Heh. I'll admit it is a great movie." Pikachu commented.

"Well that and the whole switching bodies thing." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: Being a good guy now, Zero joined the Maverick Hunters, making it his mission to eliminate any machine which posed a threat to the world. Because what else are you gonna do in robot world but fight crime with a laser sword?**

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Z-Buster**

 **Z-Saber**

 **Dark Hold**

 **Twin Dream**

 **Rekkoha**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Mega Man Maverick Hunter X - Storm Eagle*)**

Wiz: He's certainly well equipped for the job. The Z-Buster is Zero's go-to long range weapon, with both rapid fire and charge energy shots.

"Kinda like Mega Man's and Bass's busters." Pit said.

"Yeah, but he barely uses it." Replied the Blue Bomber.

 **Boomstick: He's also got tons of deadly spears, hammers, and chains. But his favorite weapon is his trusty energy sword, the Z-Saber.**

"Ooh, a Laser Sword." Kirby said, while getting starry eyed on Zero's Z-Saber.

"Zero's a master of the Z-Saber." Mega Man explained. "In fact, it's also known to Zero's main weapon, beside the Z-Buster.

Wiz: The Z-Saber is arguably Zero's most essential weapon. With it, he can cut other machines down to size with a wide variety of grounded and airborne strikes. Furthermore, he can enhance his blade by mimicking the power of his enemies. This lets him use the Z-Saber for attacks imbued with fire, ice, electricity, and even metal.

"Huh. That seems kinda similar Mega's Variable Weapons System." Roy said, while seeing what Zero can do. "Minus the systems."

"Well Zero has a variety of moves that are similar the enemies attacks so it is possible when you think about it." Mega Man stated, firmly.

 **(*Cues: Theme of Zero - Marvel vs Capcom 3*)**

 **Boomstick: But he can copy more than just sword stuff, Zero can use the Twin Dream technique to create a clone which mimics his every move. He can summon robot dragonflies to flight alongside him, call down beams of energy from the sky with Rekkoha, and even use Dark Hold to temporarily freeze time.**

"Whoa, he's like a master of many movesets." Ness said, impressed.

"I kinda like the Rekka technique, thinking about firing lasers from the air would be perfect against The Demon Armies." Pit said, wishing to have that move.

"I'll admit the Twin Dream technique is good, but those dragonflies, it seems rather useful in battle." Dark Pit said, looking slightly impressed.

* * *

 **ALTERNATE FORMS**

 **Proto form**

 **Galacta/Junk**

 **Black Zero**

 **Power increased 100%**

 **Speed increased x4**

 **Resistant to fire**

 **Absolute Zero**

 **Flight, claws**

 **Power increased 100%**

 **Speed increased 50%**

 **Resistant to water**

* * *

Wiz: If necessary, Zero can activate Black Zero mode…

They now see Zero in black armor, instead of red.

"Black Zero mode?" Kirby repeated in question.

"Zero's enhanced move, at least that's what they call it." Mega Man answered.

Wiz: This form halves his defense in order to double his attack power and quadruple his speed.

'So, it's a form that enhanced speed and increases attacking power." Pikachu said, guessing it right.

"Pretty much." Mega Man said, shrugging.

Wiz: He can also transform into the stronger and faster Absolute Zero.

They now see Zero in a form where blue and black, orange feet, devil-like wings and claws. Although to Mega Man's eyes, he most commonly compared this form to Bass' Super Adapter form when he's fused with Treble.

"Eh? Seriously?" Ness said, when hearing the name and sees Zero's new form.

Wiz: Yes, that's what it's called. In this form, he loses access to his Z-Sword and acquired abilities, but he gains razor sharp claws and the power of flight.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Stronger and faster than Mega Man (This made Mega Man worried.)**

 **Can withstand 60,000 tons**

 **Can counter Quick Man speeds**

 **Defeated dozens of Mavericks (Sonic, Snake and Dark Pit whistled at that.)**

 **Lasted over 300 years**

 **Dodged Optic Sunflower's laser**

 **Survived destruction of Eurasia colony**

 **Defeated Sigma, Vile, Copy X, Omega**

* * *

"Huh. You know, I'm starting to like this Absolute Zero form. It looks cool." Dark Pit said with a sadistic grin.

"Despite having claws and wings, Zero looks like he's not playing around." Snake muttered.

"Indeed." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Check out those bat wings! You know, with all these cool powers, he's pulled off some crazy shit, he's defeated dozens of Mavericks, and even Sigma himself, multiple times.**

This made everyone smile for Zero defeating Sigma, including Sonic and Mega Man. Well, mostly Mega Man.

Wiz: Not to mention stopping dozens of other threats to the entire planet, such as when Eurasia, an enormous city floating in space, fell to Earth in a crash course similar to the asteroid which annihilated the dinosaurs.

"Yikes, now that's a big city!" Pit said, shockingly.

"If that city is as big as an asteroid, I can't imagine what kind of an explosion that'll blow up the planet." Palutena said in a concern tone.

"You and me both lady." Samus said, as she has her fair share going to space stations/cities and then destroys them when her missions are completed.

 **Boomstick: But that's okay, Zero took care of it. How? By flying a space shuttle right into it like a badass! And he survived! Suck that, asteroid city.**

Everyone felt slightly relieved for that. Though to Samus, it was completely reckless for her taste. Either way, she approves it.

 **(*Cues: Maverick Hunter X: Zero's Theme *)**

Wiz: Moreover, it's important to remember, Zero was specifically built to be far superior to the original Mega Man, we've analyzed Mega Man before, and learned he could keep up with the speedy Quick Man, and catch a 60,000 ton castle.

"Of course." Mega Man said, remembering that from the other episode.

 **Boomstick (and Pikachu): So, Zero's better than that.**

"Yep, and if anything, Zero might be stronger and fast than the Blue Bomber." Junior said, before receiving a scowl look from the aforementioned fighter. "What? I'm just saying it's truth."

"Gee, thanks Junior." He grunted.

Wiz: Zero is undoubtedly Dr. Wily's greatest creation, but like the mad scientist's other machines, he has his downfalls. Despite being a machine, Zero is susceptible to exhaustion, and if he receives too much damage, not even his auto repair systems can return him from the brink.

 **Boomstick: Also, he sometimes comes down with a bad case of edgy anime protagonist.**

In this scene, we see Zero carrying a girl in his arms who had long brunette hair almost long as Zero's. She was wearing a red beret, a blue and red armor with yellow accents. Same colors for the skirt and boots.

 _Zero: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOR?!_

Everyone frowned at this. Mega Man, Sonic, and Snake are no different. They seem to be having the same particular situation as him. Well, except for the anime part, but you know what I mean.

Wiz: And yet, Zero is a fearless guardian, who won't rest until his world's safety is secured, even if he has to be reincarnated multiple times to do it.

 **Boomstick: And kick his own ass!**

Now in those last scenes, they see Zero (MMZ form) reborn and reincarnated to a new robot body and fought another robot who looked just like Zero. Nobody knows how but they bet it's from a future world Mega Man doesn't recognize. And next we see Zero teleported away after the fight.

 _Zero: I don't even need my sword for such an easy fight._

Despite being the far superior robot, created by the evil Dr. Wily, and was designed to defeat Mega Man, Zero is undoubtedly a die-hard warrior and a legendary high ranking Maverick Hunter there is in Mega Man X's world. For Kirby, Pit and Pichu they like how he wields the Z-Saber as his primary weapon. For Snake and Samus, they like how he's the type of Maverick Hunter who gets the job done. For Dark Pit, Ness, Lucas and Junior they like his Black and Absolute Zero modes and his moves when mimicking the attacks of his enemies. And as for everyone else, they can see how Zero is like one tough combatant when fighting anyone he sees. However, to Mega Man, he fears that facing him will be his number one downfall if Zero were to fight him since he's far superior to him. Oh well, what's past is past.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first… robots can't enjoy food. But for all the humans out there, do I have news for you!**

Once again, another ad for Blue Apron came into play, which Kirby's hunger kick in, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Zero**

 **Ness: Metal Sonic**

 **Pikachu: Metal Sonic**

 **Yoshi: Metal Sonic**

 **Lucas: Zero**

 **Popo: Metal Sonic**

 **Pac-man: Zero**

 **Sonic: Zero**

 **Bowser Junior: Metal Sonic**

 **Toon Link: Zero**

 **Young Link: Zero**

 **Villager: Metal Sonic**

 **Mega Man: Zero**

 **Pichu: Zero**

 **Jigglypuff: Zero**

 **Nana: Zero**

 **Palutena: Zero**

 **Viridi: Zero**

 **Phosphora: Zero**

 **Roy: Zero**

 **Ike: Zero**

 **Samus: Zero**

 **Snake: Zero**

 **Pit: Zero**

 **Dark Pit: Zero**

And for the result:

 **Metal Sonic: 6**

 **Zero: 19**

Whoa, it seems like everyone wants to have Zero to win. How amazing. Let's check it out.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

As the Smashers watches, they see a futuristic city that Sonic recognizes as the Stardust Speedway, there we see the Hedgehog Killer, Metal Sonic, blitzing through hover cars with his super speed.

"Huh. As usual, he likes to go around and blitz through the sound barrier." Sonic said with a deadpan look.

"I wonder how Zero is gonna do this, to defeat Metal I mean." Lucas said in wonder.

"Chances are that Metal may not win this fight since speed and copy are his forte." Snake answered in a obvious tone.

"Obviously, for say the least." Samus agrees.

Meanwhile, a white and red light comes down towards the city and forms into Zero, then The Maverick Hunter saw Metal Sonic approaching him.

 _Zero: Found a Maverick. I'll take care of it._

Zero then pulls out his Z-Saber and starts to swing it around, ready to fight.

 _Zero: Starting mission now!_

Zero swings the Z-Saber towards Metal Sonic in slow motion.

Time to see which robot is far superior to one another.

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Duality - OC ReMix*)**

Metal Sonic hits Zero and carries him, Zero gets out of Metal Sonic and slashes him and then starts to rapidly slash Metal Sonic. However, The Hedgehog Killer managed to block the last one with one of the move he copy from one of Sonic's friends, the Knuckle Slam (Knuckle's signature move).

"Alright, we're going a rough start here!" Roy said, enthusiastically.

"Zero really knows how to fight with ease." Ike said, feeling passionate by Zero's fighting style.

"Though Knuckles will be very tick off if he sees Metal using one of his moves." Sonic muttered.

Next, they both rapidly attack each other in a blur, then both circled each other and bumped their heads as Zero groans, he then jumps over a hover car, actives his Z-Saber again and slashes down Metal Sonic, it made Metal Sonic roll back from Zero.

"Alright Zero! You got him!" Kirby cheered, happily.

"Keep it up Zero!" The two Links cried with enthusiasm.

 _Zero: Just like a training program._

Zero dashes towards Metal Sonic and then he slashes him three times and finished with Ryuenjin, a flame upward slash attack. This makes Metal Sonic fall down the floor, but Metal gets up and performs the Spin Dash towards the air and then he fires Plasma Pulse Laser towards Zero, knocking him away and then The Reploid holds his arm.

 _Zero: Ugh... How did this happen?_

"Oh no! Zero!" Jigglypuff gasped.

"Don't give up Zero!" Sonic called out.

Metal Sonic uses the Bat Guard technique (a move from Rouge the Bat), where he releases a swarm of artificial bats and sends them towards Zero. The Red Maverick Hunter however saw this and uses Yammar Option and sends the fireflies towards the bats, it managed to destroy four out of six bats, Zero then uses his Z-Buster and charges it.

 _Zero: CHARGE SHOT!_

The Reploid shoots out a huge beam and destroys the bats.

"Not bad," Mega Man said, quietly. "But not clever enough to face Metal."

Metal Sonic then starts to scan Zero and copy his ability.

"Uh-oh. He's copying Zero's abilities." Popo gasped, upon what Metal was doing.

"Hmph. What could that robotic imposter could he possibly scan for now?" Viridi said, sarcastically.

With the scan down, Metal Sonic charges a Rainbow Laser and shoots it towards Zero.

"Whoa." Sonic responded, bewildered.

"Okay, that's new." Pit said, frightened by that laser attack.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Junior replied, before writing down the laser blast on his notepad.

The Laser then sends Zero towards a building and breaking it. Now Metal Sonic activates the V. Maximum Overdrive and dashes towards Zero and rams him on the floor, Metal Sonic then starts to simultaneously hit Zero with his attack.

"Geez, Zero's getting crushed!" Pikachu said, wincing at this.

"Come on Zero! Get up! Push him away!" Toon Link called out.

Soon Zero manages to survive it and gets up, then he raises his fist up as he's about to use Rekkoha, Metal Sonic dashes down to Zero.

 _Zero: REKKOHA!_

Zero slams the ground and summons White Beams from above, but Metal stops his V. Maximum Overdrive and quickly activates the Black Shield to block the last beam that came below him.

"I'll admit, that was pretty cool with that Rekkoha technique." Pac-man commented.

"But not enough for Metal Sonic when he has that Black Shield on." BJ said in response.

"That is true." Sonic replied.

Zero then changes his armor color from Red to Black, becoming Black Zero.

"Alright! Black Zero mode!" Pac-man and Kirby cheered, loudly.

"Now both his speed and attack power are now on the playing field Zero." Palutena said, brightly.

Zero jumps up and dunks Metal Sonic down the ground, then Zero starts to slash Metal Sonic, but the Black Shield blocks all of the slashes.

 _Metal Sonic: I'LL CRUSH YOU!_

Metal Sonic then summons lightning and knocks Zero away. Metal Sonic has now turned into Neo Metal Sonic.

"Uh-oh." Kirby gapped.

"I know that form." Sonic said. "And that doesn't look pretty."

Zero then sees a hover car going towards him but he dodges it.

 _Black Zero: Crap!_

More cars come towards Neo Metal Sonic like a magnet and start to cover him. Zero was closing his eyes for a moment, when he looks up he was surprised to see that The Hedgehog Killer has transformed into Metal Overlord.

"Oh no, not again!" Kirby cried, as seeing Metal Overlord again after that last episode.

"Now Metal is going all out for this one!" Villager said, surprisingly.

"How will Zero handle this one?" Nana said in concern.

"We're about to find out." Mega Man said, as he looks at the fight in a serious manner.

 _ **Metal Overlord: *laughs* Take this!**_

Metal Overlord then shoots bunch of crystals towards Zero, who managed to avoid all of them, he walks over one of the crystals, jumps up and turns into his Absolute Zero form.

"Now he's in Absolute Zero mode." Ike said.

"Yes, but since he doesn't access to his Z-Saber in that form, he basically dodge and attack when coming in close." Mega Man stated.

"Still, from the looks of things, Zero might have a plan for this one." Snake said.

"How can you tell?" Pac-man asked.

"Because even when things are gonna get tough, there always a plan of action." He answered.

Metal Overlord still shoots crystals towards Zero, but The Maverick Hunter managed to dodge them all and dashes towards Metal Overlord and slash him in the throat with his claws. Metal Overlord roars and shoots a missile towards Absolute Zero and hurting him. Absolute Zero shakes his head and flies upwards, where he transforms back into his Black Zero form, takes out his Z-Saber and create a huge beam of it.

"Whoa, now that is clever!" Pit said, excitedly.

"Now with a Huge Beam Saber like that, he'll finish Metal off no problem!" Phosphora said, eagerly.

"Yeah, but there's one little exception to that…" Sonic said, slowly.

"Oh, and what's that?' Pikachu asked.

Before Sonic could respond, Black Zero was about to slash Metal Overlord but...

 _ **Metal Overlord: CHAOS CONTROL!**_

Metal Overlord used Chaos Control (a move he copied from Shadow) and slows down Zero.

"That's what." Sonic said, bluntly.

"Oh." Pikachu replied.

"Oh right, we forgot he can do that." Young Link said, forgetting that Metal can do Chaos Control.

"That's right, Metal can do Chaos Control to freeze time." Ness said. "Although…"

Everyone waited for the PSI Hat user to speak for what he's about to say. "Although what?" Kirby said.

Before he could respond, they witnessed Metal Overlord beginning to charge a Laser to finish off Zero while he laughs. But suddenly Black Zero closed his eye and, surprisingly, used Dark Hold to counter Metal Overlord's Chaos Control.

 _Black Zero: This will be over in a nanosecond._

This got everyone surprised. "W-Wh-What just happened?" Pit said, as his eyes widen as plates.

"Since Zero's Dark Hold technique can temporarily stop time, he can use it to counter Metal's Chaos Control and catches him." Ness said, stating it with an obvious tone.

"Which is super obvious since Zero can stop time too." Viridi added.

"Oh right…" Sonic sweatdropped, forgetting that Zero can do that.

With that, Zero then slashes down Metal Overlord in two pieces and then he walks away with his head down.

"And now, it's over." Snake said, knowing what's about to happen.

"Indeed." Palutena agrees.

For this moment, Pit, Kirby, Pikachu, Junior and Ness begins to count down as time begins to move again:

Pikachu: 5…

Pit: 4...

Ness: 3…

Junior: 2…

Kirby: 1!

With that, the time goes to normal as Metal Overlord gets blown up into pieces.

 _Black Zero: Mission accomplished._

 **K.O.!**

Metal Sonic's head falls to the ground while Zero gives a thumbs up and teleports away.

* * *

The Smashers who voted for Zero cheered happily for his victory, while those who voted for Metal Sonic didn't. They knew Metal wasn't gonna win the fight after the last time. Well, for Sonic's sake, at least.

Now onto the result...

 **(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Zero again*)**

 **Boomstick: And boom goes the... giant flying robot monster.**

Wiz: Metal Sonic was a worthy adversary, but Zero was simply better equipped for this battle.

 **Boomstick: At Mach 35 Speeds, Metal seemed like a shoo-in for better speed, right? On paper, maybe. But remember, Mega Man beat Quick Man, and Zero was built to surpass Mega Man in every way.**

"Right. Thanks for that reminder Boomstick." Mega Man remarked, sarcastically. ' _Not that it matters anyway.'_

Wiz: Quick Man's top speed was recorded at 224,000 Miles Per Hour, over eight times faster than Metal Sonic. Scaled to the inferior Mega Man, Zero could certainly handle a machine of Metal Sonic's speed.

 **Boomstick: Zero's vast arsenal also gave a plenty of options for just about every situation. Even when Metal tried screwing with time.**

"It's obvious that Zero is well equipped for this fight." Samus pointed out.

"And Metal's copying prowess wasn't enough to beat a Maverick Hunter like Zero." Palutena added.

Wiz: Unlike Metal, Zero actually possessed multiple methods of stopping time, which were more instantaneous and just as effective as Metal Sonic's imperfectly copied Chaos Control.

 **Boomstick: So Zero definitely had the advantage in that field.**

"Of course he does." Sonic commented.

Wiz: The durability difference was pretty clear too, Zero's feat with the Eurasia Space Colony trumps anything Metal's ever endured, the resulting explosion was similar to the asteroid impact which killed the dinosaurs, an event estimated to have equaled 100,000,000,000,000 tons of TNT.

 **Boomstick: But even surviving a tiny fraction of that explosion was far more impressive than the 200 kilotons of TNT needed to break that giant rock, and that was from Metal Sonic and real Sonic's power combined.**

"Which kinda happened since both Metal Sonic and Sonic had a fight back in Planet Freedom." Pikachu said.

"So, in a way, Zero has survived anything bigger than that." Junior added.

 **(*Cues: Megaman X4 Music - Intro Stage (Sky Lagoon) Zero Theme*)**

Wiz: Even ramming Zero at full speed would not have done much, moving at Mach 35, Metal's 276 pound body would only hit with enough force to destroy a building. To be blunt, not only was Metal Sonic outmatched in speed and durability, but he didn't have the means to truly kill Zero, whereas Zero's shown time and time again that he can destroy enemies just as tough and bulky as Metal Overlord.

"So Zero has the superior speed, strength and durability that can outmatch Metal in every way possible." Ness stated.

"That's correct." Mega Man replied.

"Tch. As typical, Metal maybe a tough robot, but he's still no match for anyone stronger and far superior to him." Sonic snorted.

"Got that right." Pikachu shrugged.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Metal Sonic was the real Zero in this battle.**

Everyone slightly chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Zero.

Everyone gives claps to this episode. Even though it's been another Eggman vs Wily another, and both of them are created by two respected villains of Sonic's and Mega Man's world, but it was truly an excellent battle to witness.

Now onto the preview...

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

We see a familiar creature in blue fur and took the form of jackal-like wolf. Next, we see another creature that took the form of a yellow and white furred fox.

 **Lucario VS Renamon**

 **July 24**

This got the Smashers' attention.

"Was that… Lucario?!" Kirby said, gasping in shock.

"No way! He's coming to Death Battle too!?" Pikachu said, surprised.

"I can't believe it either." Toon Link said, surprisingly.

"Man, I wonder how Lucario would react if they're gonna see this episode." Yoshi said in wonder.

"You don't have to." ?" A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the source of that voice.

* * *

 **Another battle ended! Now, it's up to next Death Battle episode where a familiar Pokemon will show up for the next episode. So, stay tune!**


	82. Episode 80 - Lucario VS Renamon

**Here's the next episode of Death Battle! Lucario VS Renamon! Yep, that's right folks! It's another Pokemon VS Digimon Death Battle! The Blue Hound who control Aura vs. The Yellow Fox from the Digital World! Who will win? Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Super Smash Bros. and Pokemon all belong to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, HAL Laboratory, Satoshi Tajiri and Gamefreak.**

 **Digimon belongs to Namco Bandai, Toei Animation, WiZ and Akiyoshi Hongo.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Blue Apron and all soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 80 - Lucario VS Renamon**

 _Previously…_

"Was that… Lucario?!" Kirby said, gasping in shock.

"No way! He's coming to Death Battle too!?" Pikachu said, surprised.

"I can't believe it either." Toon Link said, surprisingly.

"Man, I wonder how Lucario would react if they're gonna see this episode." Yoshi said in wonder.

"You don't have to." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the source of that voice.

* * *

Everyone turned their heads and saw only Lucario appearing from the room.

Oh hey Lucario!" Kirby said, greeting him.

"What are you doing here?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, I was out doing one of my aura training, until I noticed you guys are still in the Theater Room, watching Death Battle." Lucario answered. "Though, I am surprise that Death Battle has come for another season, and me joining the battle."

"And since you're here, I'm assuming a certain Psychic-Type is here too, right?" Ness said, while raising a brow.

"You are very correct, young boy." A familiar voice called out behind them.

Everyone turned around and see only Mewtwo and Greninja in the room behind.

"Mewtwo!?" Pikachu said in shock.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Ness remarked sarcastically, while scowling.

"And he brought Greninja too." Jigglypuff said, seeing the Frog Ninja Pokemon.

"Let me guess, you two got out of training to see us." Ness guessed.

"That, and Mewtwo heard that Death Battle is coming." Greninja replied. "We were skeptical at first, but since it came for another season, I don't see we get to enjoy ourselves."

"I was told that another Death Battle match came and I was brought along with these two." Said the Legendary Psychic-Type. "So apparently, I wanted to see what's going on for myself."

"Of course you would." Ness muttered, while rolling his eyes.

"Say, where's Red?" Roy said, seeing that there's no sign of the Pokemon Trainer. "Normally he joined with you guys along with his Pokemon. Where is he?"

"Unfortunately he won't be available to come, because he's back in Kanto, training with his Pokemon, along with Charizard." Lucario answered. "They won't be back for 3 days."

"Oh that's a shame." Kirby said, frowning.

"Yeah, it does." Replied the Aura User.

"Well, now with that out of the way," Pikachu spoke up. "can we watch this new episode now?"

"Way ahead of ya!" Kirby said as he places the next disc for the next episode and hit the play button while everyone took their seats.

Before they get to the episode we see Ben, the voice actor of Wiz, playing with a halo military vehicle called the Mongoose. Then as he plays, Chad, the voice actor of Boomstick, walks over with a new DEATH BATTLE T-Shirt.

 _Ben: Come Cortana!_

 _Chad: Hey man!_

 _Ben: Hey, that's a neat short._

 _Chad: Yeah it's the new Death Battle shirt available now in the Rooster Teeth store._

 _Ben: Oh, yeah that's neat._

 _Chad: Yeah, everybody loved it._

 _Ben: Really? Like who?_

 _Chad: Huh, well then…_

 _Master Chief (Chad): Hey, I'm Master Chief and this shirt is the best thing I've ever worn._

 _Chibi Ruby (Ben): It's so soft. I wish I was in Death Battle._

 _Ben: What do you think Jocelyn the Intern?_

 _Jocelyn: …_

 _Ben: Speechless._

Now we see Chad and Ben with a dog now wearing Death Battle T-Shirt.

 _Ben: The new Death Battle T-Shirt available now in the Rooster Teeth store. *the dog licks him* Oh, I know you loved it. I do too._

 _ **NEW!**_

 _ **DEATH BATTLE T-SHIRT**_

 _ **BUY YOURS NOW!**_

 _ **CLICK THE LINK IN THE DESCRIPTION**_

They were a little skeptical at first when they kept airing the commercial for Death Battle. Sure it is a cool shirt, but they could at least make it sound like it's important. Although, it is kind of funny when they saw what they were doing for this. But nevertheless, they shrugged and resume watching the episode where it was later switch to the new intro of Death Battle.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Monsters come in many shapes and sizes, but the best ones know kung-fu!**

Wiz: Lucario, the steely canine from the world of Pokemon.

 **Boomstick: And Renamon, the razor sharp and literally foxy Digimon.**

"Hmph. As I expect that the aura dog will take on this fight." Mewtwo remarked, which received a glare from Lucario.

"I take you knew about it, didn't you?" Asked the Goddess of Nature.

"More or less." Replied Mewtwo.

Wiz: For this match, we'll be analyzing the species as they are, therefore no trainers or tamers will be permitted, nor any moves or forms achieved unnaturally.

"In other words, just like the Pokemon Royale Death Battle, we can only this fight with only their normal set." Lucario informed.

"Right. So no EV Training or TM/HMs allowed. Just natural moves." Ness noted.

"Oh, I see. So it's just a regular battle with no Mega Evolution and Digivolution." Kirby said, now getting it.

''Well, that and no outside help from trainers and/or Digimon Partners." Yoshi pointed out.

"Seem rather appropriate after the last battle of Pokemon and Digimon." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah, since we seen what Tai and Agumon can do when he beat Red and Charizard." Pit replied.

"That is true." Samus agrees.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Trainer Battle (X/Y) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*)**

 **Boomstick: Pokémon are known for showing off crazy skills in battle, but not many can match the martial arts prowess of a Lucario.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'11" | 119 cm**

 **Weight: 119 lbs | 54 kg**

 **Pokémon Type: Steel & Fighting**

 **The Aura Pokemon**

 **Habitat: Mountains**

 **High attack power**

 **Evolves from Riolu**

 **Well known Trainers: Sir Aaron, Riley, Maylene, Korrina**

* * *

Wiz: The Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon well known for it's fondness of combat. Standing at an average height of three feet and eleven inches, Lucario are usually found training high atop mountains, honing their fighting skills on a daily basis. Compared to other Pokémon, Lucario are very well-rounded offensive fighters, with high attack, great speed, and moderate defensive stats.

Well, he got all of those about me and my kind." Lucario said, impressed by how well Wiz knows about Lucarios.

"Yeah. Actually, now that I think about it, my sister and I have been seeing you around the Mountains while we were out, getting vegetables." Popo said, remembering something.

"Oh yeah, me too. You were up on top of the mountains when we saw you." Nana perked up. "I'm guessing you were doing some training while you were up there, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I was." Lucario answered.

 **Boomstick: Even though they tend to keep away from people, Lucario are actually extremely loyal to close friends and family. Some are so devoted to trainers, they even figured out how to talk with their minds.**

"Well, I get that they are known to stay away from people but kept to close friends and family, but talks with their minds?" Pit said, being skeptical on that last one.

"Well some of Pokemon, like myself, have an uncanny ability to talk to anyone through their minds." Answered the Aura Pokemon.

"You mean, like Telepathy?" Pikachu asked him.

"Yes. I take it you have encountered some of the other Pokemon with that trait?" He said to him.

"Oh believe me, I have my fair share with Pokemon that has telepathy, I guarantee you that." Pikachu said, sheepishly as he recalls his encounters with Pokemon using Telepathy; some include Zorua, Jirachi, Keldeo, Diancie, Zygarde and Volcanion.

 _Lucario: Why did you abandon the queen?_

 _Ash Ketchum: Telepathy..._

 **Boomstick: Wait, wouldn't it have to be a Psychic-type to do that?**

Wiz: No, it just has to star in its own movie.

 **Boomstick: (*laughs*) Well, who wouldn't wanna see a movie staring one of these guys?** (Pikachu: Not so many actually.) (Kirby: Yeah, now since the movies of the Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos sagas.) **Lucario is awesome looking! Especially those big spikes there. Perfect for a killer backhand.**

"A little forced but true." Lucario said, shrugged.

* * *

 **TECHNIQUES**

 **Bone Rush**

 **Hits 2 to 5 times**

 **Metal Claw**

 **Heal Pulse**

 **Restores 50% health**

 **Calm Mind**

 **Increases Special Attack**

 **Increases Special Defense**

 **Swords Dance**

 **Sharply increases Attack power**

 **Counter**

 **Metal Sound**

 **Feint**

 **Power-Up Punch**

 **Increases Attack power**

 **Extreme Speed**

 **So fast it always strikes first**

 **Close Combat**

 **Deals high damage but lowers user's defenses**

 **Dragon Pulse**

 **Aura Sphere**

 **An energy projectile formed from user's Aura**

 **Wide spread of damage**

 **Never misses a target**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Battle! Wild Pokemon Remix (Diamond / Pearl) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*)**

Wiz: I suppose that may improve a Metal Claw attack, one of the many techniques in Lucario's intimidating arsenal.

They then watch as they see Lucario performing the move Metal Claw, where the spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glow white and they grow, transforming into three claws.

"Well it is a Steel-Type move, and Lucario is basically half Steel-Type, so I guess that does make sense." Snake said.

 **Boomstick: My favorite is Bone Rush. It doesn't just sound cool, it's when Lucario literally creates bone shaped laser weapons out of thin air, and then beats people down with them.**

Lucario puts its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy.

"Oh yeah, you seem to be a master of the Bone Rush technique." Pit said, remembering that Lucario knowns that move.

"Yeah, I sometimes use that move for increasing my fighting prowess and also like to use to fight others in Self-Defense." Lucario answered, sheepishly.

"Hm. It's too bad you couldn't use it on Smash, otherwise challenging you would be a waste of time." Mewtwo retorted in amusement, which only receives a scowl from the Aura Pokemon.

Wiz: Impressive, yes, though the wild Lucario's most impressive physical move is Close Combat, a full out offensive blitz at the expense of defense.

We then see Lucario performing Close Combat where he repeatedly punches and kicks the opponent at a fast speed.

"Like most Fighting-Types, Close Combat is a very useful move." Lucario stated. "So I'll admit, it's an impressive move."

"Yeah, if you're a Fighting-Type." Pikachu remarked.

 **Boomstick: And Lucario can use Dragon Pulse, AKA it can shoot a giant energy beam from its mouth. It's like he's throwing up lasers.**

"Huh? Wait, isn't Dragon Pulse a Dragon-Type Move?" Pit said, taken back by this.

"It is. But it's mostly impossible for a Lucario to master a Dragon-Type move, though, I have seen some of my kind knowing the attack." Lucario said, sternly.

"Either way, it is a cool move." Pikachu said in response.

Wiz: While Lucario does have a variety of more useful moves, such as Heal Pulse, Swords Dance, and Extreme Speed, all of which many other Pokemon have as well.

"Well, the Heal Pulse is actually useful for healing others, and the Swords Dance does help increase your strength and attacking power, and as for the Extreme Speed, it does help pick up speed and quick goes over either the opponent or anywhere else for evading attacks or another platform." Lucario explained, thoroughly.

"Either way, they are both good moves for any Pokemon to use." Pikachu agrees.

"Yeah, especially the Extreme Speed one is the signature move of an Arcanine." Pichu replied.

Wiz: However, Lucario does possess a unique trait, the ability to sense and manipulate Aura. Aura is a spiritual energy, described as the essence of every living thing. A Lucario can harness its own aura to create brand new attacks.

 **Boomstick: Like Aura Sphere, a projectile so powerful, it can destroy stone bridges.**

They then see Lucario performing his signature attack, Aura Sphere, where he puts his hands together and creates a blue ball of energy in between them, then fires the ball at the opponent.

"Oh right. You can also use the power to control Aura." Roy said, remembering how Lucario is a master of controlling aura.

"Yeah, and it seems that you controlling that power of yours is almost like controlling the very essence of life." Viridi said, impressed.

"Well, I do have the power to sense and manipulate Aura," Lucario said. "And use it to turn it into power when using it for emanating from all living things. Sure I can take a lot of hits from everyone of you, but my Aura grows stronger when that happens. So, you can say I'm sort of powerful in my own way."

"Huh. That's exactly what Mei Ling told me about you back in Brawl." Snake said, remembering the Codec talk with one of Snake's friends.

"Yeah, same goes to Palutena." Pit nodded in response, as he remembered his talk with Palutena.

"Thank you for remembering that, Pit." Said the Goddess of Light.

"Speaking of which, are you by any chance interested on joining my army for the Forces of Nature?" Viridi offered. "You'll be a perfect fit to my army."

"Viridi…" Pit grunted.

"I appreciate the offer, but no, I would rather stick to being a lone fighter for the time being." Lucario answered, declining it.

"Oh, you're no fun." She pouted.

Wiz: But Aura has many other uses, by sensing the aura of those nearby, Lucario can predict incoming attacks, find hidden people, or even examine environments in a literal out of body experience.

"That's exactly what Lucario said when using Aura." Toon Link said.

"Exactly." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: I guess it's sorta like Ki from Dragon Ball, actually, this karate dog is really starting to remind me of someone...hmmm...**

In the next scene, we see Lucario charging his Aura Sphere, then the scene switch as they see Goku doing the same thing while doing his Kamehameha.

This made some of the Smash Fighters chuckle at this, while Lucario looked a bit confused by this.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you and Goku are a lot alike," Pit said, causing Lucario to look at him.

"What? Care to explain why?" He said, while narrowing his eyes at the angel.

' _Oh, this I got to hear.'_ Mewtwo said in thought.

"Well, besides Goku being a little dumb and having a strong sense of humor, you two are almost identical to each other," Pit explained. "You're both are great fighters, you care about the weak, you stand up to evil, and heck, even his Ki is sort of similar to your aura!"

"Okay, all of those are true, but there's one key difference between us; _I_ can't fly," Lucario pointed out.

"No, but we seen you hover in the air using your aura," Sonic said, wagging his finger in his trademark fashion. "Plus, while doing one of your matches, we've even seen you dash in midair with that Extreme Speed of yours."

"Yeah! And back in Brawl, you're first Final Smash, Aura Storm, looks a lot like Goku's Kamehameha Wave!" Kirby said, excitedly.

"That's ridiculous," Lucario scoffed. "To think, I have _anything_ in common with Saiyan."

"Well, you can't transform into a Super Saiyan, that's for sure." Junior muttered, quietly.

"And you seem to like to take a lot of damage in battle while getting so much powerful, just like a Saiyan, so there's that dog." Mewtwo remarked, causing the Aura Pokemon to glare at him.

Wiz: Lucario's power is something to behold. A single Aura Sphere can even overcome attacks from Legendary Pokemon.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Mangled a steel claw**

 **Riolu can lift a 573 lb Gigalith (This made Pikachu to whistle.)**

 **Dodged multiple logs while blinded**

 **Survived Registeel's strangehold**

 **Caused explosion which destroyed a roof**

 **Overpowered Regirock's hyper beam**

 **Moved faster than eyesight**

 **Riley's Lucario destroyed his own Pokeball!**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Physically, Lucario is strong enough to mangle the steel claws of a crane with a single smack. Talk about metal! Even more, it can move in short bursts of speed so fast it disappears.**

Wiz: I should note that the fastest feet a human eye can perceive is approximately 9,000 miles per hour.

"Oh come on, seriously! Now you too!" Sonic shouted in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact yes Sonic, I am. You got a problem with that?" Lucario said, smirking at him, causing the Blue Hedgehog to pout while Pikachu snickers at him.

 **Boomstick: And to top it off, Lucario can take a bunch of really bad blows back-to-back and still stand up. He can survive falling dozens of feet or explosions powerful enough to obliterate whole rooftops. Hey, that's how I remodel too!**

Everyone nodded at the statement of Lucario surviving blows so powerful, he continues to stand up like no problem.

Wiz: A typical Lucario can even survive some brutal beatings from Fire-type Pokemon like Blaziken and Magmar. This is impressive for two reasons: one, Magmar's body temperature measures a ridiculous 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit

"Yowch! That's hot!" Pit winced.

"Yeah, I know that Magmars can be pretty hot Pokemon, but this is too much." Pikachu cringed.

"That, we agree on." Jigglypuff replied.

 **Boomstick: Jesus, it's like Smokey the Bear's worst nightmare! All this guy needs to do is touch a tree and that whole forest is gone! But not Lucario. No sir, it's fur isn't even singed.**

Wiz: Made even more impressive by my second reason: Lucario is weak to Fire-type Pokemon.

"Oh right, there's that." Ike said, remembering Lucario's type disadvantages.

"It is sort of obvious. I mean, why do you think Charizard and Lucario fight each other all the time?" Greninja pointed out.

"Along with other Fire-Types, like Blaziken, Infernape, Magmar and even Incineroar." Pikachu replied, simply.

This made Lucario grunted with a scowl expression on his face as he remembers his fights with his Fire-Type rivals.

 **Boomstick: Well, Lucario is also weak to Fighting-types, and it is a Fighting-type, so does that mean it hurts itself?**

"Well, no. Not exactly." Lucario grunted.

But before they ask, they saw a note that says:

 _ **(NOTE: Steel is weak to Fighting.)**_

"Oh." Kirby said, now getting it.

"So Lucarios are weak to Fire and Fighting Types. That's makes sense." Responded the Goddess of Nature.

"Course it does." Mewtwo replied.

Wiz: In a way? But nothing like that. Lucario aren't endurance fighters and yet often employ hyper aggressive techniques. So they frequently overtaxed themselves in combat and even become confused when tracking too many Auras.

"So, this makes it one of your flaws when going into battle huh? This almost makes like a weakling when relying too much of your aura." Mewtwo remarked with a sadistic grin.

"Well, at least I don't flying around with psychic powers and threaten others to do your biden." Lucario snorted.

Mewtwo then narrowed his eyes violently at his rival, before hearing an "Ooooh, burn!" from Sonic, Junior, Pikachu, Dark Pit, Greninja, Pit and Pac-man.

"Well played dog." He scowled.

 **Boomstick: This Pokemon rarely backs down from a good fight even when up against overwhelming odds. But that's what makes this Kung Fu puppy so friggin' badass.**

Wiz: With an imposing arsenal and the fighting spirit to match, the Lucario are certainly frightening warriors.

Lucario jumps from a wall and pins Ash Ketchum to the ground before letting him go.

 _Ash Ketchum: Why'd you do that!?_

 _Lucario: You snuck up behind me. That is always a mistake._

Lucario proceeds to walk away.

Soon everyone share their thoughts on Lucario. Sure, he and his clan are known to be tough fighters in the Pokemon World, but to this Lucario in particular can to do things when at his best. Pikachu, Pichu, Kirby, Pit, Roy and Ike liked how good with powerful moves like Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Bone Rush, and Aura Sphere. Viridi liked how he use the power of Aura, seeing it is like the power of nature flowing spiritually within him, while Dark Pit enjoyed how good Lucario really is in Pokemon battles. Junior, Ness, Lucas, Snake and Samus took note of his feats along with his weaknesses to Fire and Fighting Types and seeing how he's not much of an endured fighter. And as for everyone else, Lucario is well to be a badass Pokemon. There's no doubt that any trainer in the world of Pokemon would like have a Pokemon as tough as him to be their partner.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Digimon Digital Monsters - Main Theme Instrumental*)**

Wiz: On the other side of reality, an alternate universe exists. A digital world full of wonders and monsters.

"That is true." Pikachu said with Yoshi, Ness and Kirby nodding to the agreement.

Wiz: And of the Digimon which inhabit that world, few are as respected as the mighty Renamon.

In this next scene, everyone sees a golden, bipedal fox with fur sticking out from her shoulders and a furry chest. Her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears, which has a yin-yang symbol on each, and has three fingers and claws on each hand. Swirling symbols can also be seen on her knees, which are yellow, like most of her body. She also has long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail.

 **Renamon**

"*Whistle* Whoa mama, that's one tough fox." Sonic commented.

"I'll say." Snake agrees.

"Tch. I'll admit, she got the looks, but she got the intimation of a fox." Dark Pit hollered.

"That's for sure." Roy and Ike replied in unison.

The girls sighed and groaned at their actions. ' _Boys…'_ They all said in their minds.

 **(*Cues: EVO - Digimon Tamers Battle Revolution*)**

 **Boomstick: Renamon are Rookie Digimon, which basically means they're like digi-teenagers. So that explains why they're always so moody!**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2" | 187 cm**

 **Digimon Attribute: Data**

 **Rookie Level Digimon**

 **Habitats: Valleys**

 **High attack & speed**

 **Often highly intelligent**

 **Well-known Tamers:**

 **Rika Nonaka, Yuma Kagura**

* * *

Wiz: Compared to other rookie-level Digimon, Renamon possesses exceptional speed and attack stats, at the expense of fairly low defense. Renamon's appearance resembles that of a Japanese Yōkai called the Kitsune, a fox spirit. These spirits are often described as being very mischievous. Which is ironic, given that the typical Renamon is very stoic and earnest.

"Huh. Who know this Renamon has a resemblance of a japanese fox spirit." Phosphora said, intrigued.

"From what I learned, the fox spirit, or Kitsune, originated from both Chinese and Japanese mythologies." Ness explained. "They both known to be intelligent beings and have possessing paranormal abilities that increase with their age and wisdom."

"And sometimes they have the ability to shapeshift into human form and employed their ability to trick others, along with portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives." Mega Man added.

"Wow, that sounds like something coming out from a Manga or Comic books." Snake commented.

"To those of us that have watched anime and read those said books, it kind of does." Yoshi replied.

 **Boomstick: Plus, some of them really don't care for humanity, and just think of them as a tool for their own evolution.**

Wiz and Pikachu: Digivolution.

 **Boomstick: Whatever.**

"I'm guessing they're not very helpful Digimon." Nana said, frowned.

"Some are, but this one can a difficult Digimon when facing her in combat." Pikachu stammered.

 **Boomstick: Still, Renamon are super smart, and always keep their cool. In fact, it may be too cool. I don't like the look in its eyes, Wiz. It's like it thinks it's better than me.**

Wiz: It is better than you, Boomstick. **(Ness & Pikachu: Ha!)** Not only is Renamon rational and composed, it always shows exceptional prowess in battle, mainly relying on hand to hand combat.

 **Boomstick: More like paw to paw combat! Ah-ha.**

Everyone groaned at the pun Boomstick made.

"Boo!" Kirby, Pit, Pikachu & Junior shouted.

"You suck!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Get off the stage!" Viridi yelled.

* * *

 **POWERS**

 **Palm Strike**

 **Power Paw**

 **Ghost flames**

 **Can create attacking copies**

 **Swift Strike**

 **Super Chop**

 **Spin Kick**

 **Rapid Kick**

 **Quickly strikes multiple times**

 **Kohenkyo**

 **Shrouds self in opponent's appearance**

 **Diamond Storm**

 **Powerful strike of blades & wind**

 **Increases attack**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Butterfly - Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution*)**

 **Boomstick: It's got a wicked roundhouse kick, among several other dangerous martial arts skills. It can use its amazing speed to surprise attack its enemies with its Swift Strike. Then there's the Super Chop, which is an even swifter Swift Strike.**

Wiz: There's also Rapid Kick, and Spin Kick. Hmm, Digimon may be effective fighters, but their attack names could sure use a little work.

"Yeah, you think?" Pikachu, Ness, Yoshi and Kirby mumbled in disappointment.

"Well, despite the names, it seems that she can hold her own while battling powerful Digimon." Lucario commented with slight interest.

"True, true." Mega Man replied.

 **Boomstick: Aw, don't worry, we're getting to the good ones. Renamon can enhance its attacks with an internal energy that makes ghost fire!**

Wiz: This is likely Renamon embracing its Yōkai inspiration, as it's similar to the folklore of a magical light emitted by Kitsune tails which lead wanderers astray.

"In other words, they possess magic powers that involves spiritual fire that emitted light through their tails." Ness stated.

"That, and they even use their magic to either curse or guide wandering travelers." Mega Man finishes. "Or at least that what we heard."

"Huh. Well, I know who I'm avoiding in my next travels." Young Link said as he remembers his encounter a fox similar to a spirit fox back in Termina.

 **Boomstick: Okay, but this one is used to destroy people. When a Renamon comes at you with a burning foot, it's using Power Paw, it's strongest physical move. Some Renamon can even create ghost clones of themselves for additional strikes.**

Wiz: But Renamon isn't just kicks and punches. Its signature attack is called Diamond Storm, which summons a furious gust of wind and a terrifying amount of razor sharp-

 **Boomstick: Diamonds?**

Wiz: No, leaves.

"Huh?" was everyone's response, until they saw Renamon performing the move Diamond Storm where she throws sharpened leaves at the opponent.

"Leaves? I thought they were diamonds." Yoshi said in a state of confusion.

"Guess they wanted to name a powerful move that made everyone believe that she can summon shard of diamonds." Greninja said, looking rather unimpressed.

"That makes sense." Samus shrugged.

"And we all know how cool it is just to think that could actually. How ironic is that." Viridi said, sarcastically, while waving her hands dismissively.

 **Boomstick: Wha? The one time they try a creative name and it totally doesn't make any sense. Who comes up with this shit?**

"No idea." Pikachu, Yoshi and Ness muttered.

"It's not the name that makes the attack, it's how you master it." Lucario lectured.

Wiz: It would certainly make more sense to use diamonds, the hardest naturally occurring substance in the world.

 **Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? Why would you just throw away diamonds? If I were Renamon, I'd just scoop those puppies up to make bank. Do you know how many Bigfoot traps I could buy with that kind of money? I would definitely have caught that guy by now.**

"That would make sense if you ever find Bigfoot that is." Ness remarked sarcastically.

Wiz: But don't underestimate Renamon's Diamond Storm, it can shatter a wall of ice created by a Champion Level Digimon, which is a higher, stronger rank than Renamon.

"That we do know." Pikachu interjected.

Wiz: The wall here appears to be eight inches thick. Assuming this ice is comparable to blue ice, the strongest most compact form ice can naturally take, this could support approximately 6,000 pounds per square inch before cracking.

"Yikes. That's a lot of weight to break down the ice." Kirby commented.

"You and me both bro." Pac-man agrees.

 **Boomstick: So, Diamond Storm is basically hundreds of tiny little leaves hitting you like a truck with a bunch of razor blades stuck to its front.**

Wiz: Pretty much.

 **Boomstick: I just found my next truck upgrade!**

"Of course you do." Ness muttered, while rolling his eyes, which earning a chuckle from his friends.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Effortlessly moves faster than eyesight**

 **Fought on par with Allomon, a Champion**

 **Survived battle with IceDevimon**

 **Killed multiple Armor Level Digimon in single strikes**

 **Sliced a missile with an axe! Like a BOSS!**

 **Survived falling down a skyscraper**

 **Can make good bread**

* * *

Wiz: Moving on, some Renamon are fast enough to effortlessly fool the human eye, consistently reaching speeds over 9,000 miles per hour.

"Damn." Sonic grunted.

"So both you and Renamon are at similar speeds to each other?" Villager asked.

"Correct." Lucario answered.

"Heh. I wonder who'll come at top of their speeds when the battle starts, you or her?" Mewtwo said, teasingly at his rival.

"Hmph." He scoffed at him, then looks away from him.

 **Boomstick: Pretty damn fast for a fox. The Renamon who partnered with Tamer Rika does this all the time, ninja vanishing into thin air is like her preferred method of getting around.**

Wiz: Not only that, but a Renamon is just as capable of taking big hits without concern. That includes taking a strike from Harpymon's Windseeker, a powerful blade of air which can easily cut through concrete.

Everyone winced at this scene where Renamon withstood that said attack from aforementioned digimon.

 **Boomstick: But Renamon does have its weaknesses. While it can hit hard and likes wearing opponents out, it doesn't really have any good tricks to help out with defense.**

Wiz: A sort of "glass cannon" fighting style, if you will, which seems to work well enough.

"So she's a glass cannon. Meh, still good." Sonic snorted.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, this is still one of the deadliest rookie level mons out there. All in all, Renamon is one stone cold fox.**

"Damn straight!" Sonic, Dark Pit, Snake, Roy and Ike called out at the same time."

"Oh brother…" The girls muttered in disguise by their response.

Wiz: I don't think that means what you think it means.

"Yeah, that almost sounds like it's sort of sexualization reference to a cartoon/anime character." Yoshi said, simply.

"Uh, funny you should say that…" Sonic began, sheepishly.

 **Boomstick: Oh come on! Like anyone's gonna sexualize the Digi-**

Boomstick looks up Renamon on Google Image and finds a picture of Renamon with large breasts in a bikini. The supporting images are censored likely due to even more risky content.

 **Boomstick:-OH MY GOD, moving on…**

"Whoa!" Pikachu jolted as he covered Pichu's eyes with his tail.

"Gah!" Kirby, Lucas, Popo, Mega Man and Villager gasped while covering their eyes.

"Ah! TMI!" Pit screamed.

"Gee Boomstick! We did not have to see that!" Viridi shrieked.

"Heh. It was worth it." Sonic shrugged, which doesn't seem to bother him a little.

 _Renamon: I must rely on the power within me, I'm alone in this world._

Despite being a yellow fox from the Digital World, Renamon is known to be a well competitive and mischievous Digimon. Seeing how her combat skill and speed show no bounds to her arsenal, the Fox Digimon can be a tough and intimidating mon. Though, her speed and fighting prowess is almost near that of Lucario, they have some idea that either one of them to win the battle. But regardless, Renamon is one tough fox.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: But first, all this talk of animals has made want to eat some...**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Lucario**

 **Ness: Lucario**

 **Pikachu: Lucario**

 **Yoshi: Lucario**

 **Lucas: Lucario**

 **Popo: Lucario**

 **Pac-man: Renamon**

 **Sonic: Renamon**

 **Bowser Junior: Renamon**

 **Toon Link: Lucario**

 **Young Link: Lucario**

 **Villager: Lucario**

 **Mega Man: Renamon**

 **Pichu: Lucario**

 **Jigglypuff: Lucario**

 **Nana: Lucario**

 **Palutena: Lucario**

 **Viridi: Lucario**

 **Phosphora: Lucario**

 **Roy: Renamon**

 **Ike: Renamon**

 **Samus: Lucario**

 **Snake: Renamon**

 **Pit: Lucario**

 **Dark Pit: Renamon**

 **Lucario: Himself**

 **Mewtwo: Lucario**

 **Greninja: Lucario**

And for the result:

 **Lucario: 20**

 **Renamon: 8**

So, the Aura Pokemon is gonna win against the yellow fox Digimon. Well, we'll see about

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

As the battle begins, we see the Kitsune Digimon, Renamon, entering some ancient ruins in a nearby forest. Then came to surprised as she comes across the Aura Pokemon, Lucario, focusing his aura power in the middle of the area.

"I'm guessing you were meditating while staying in the ancient ruin for training too, right?' Smaus asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, this could be fun." Roy commented.

 **(*Cues:** **【** **jubeat prop** **】** **\- glacia / DJ TOTTO*)**

 _Renamon: Hey! Who are you?_

Lucario awakens from his meditation and leaps onto the ground.

 _Renamon: You don't belong here. Leave, or I'll make you leave._

Renamon readies her stance as Lucario charges his aura for battle.

"50 bucks to see Lucario winning this fight?" Pikachu asked.

"Only you if give me 40 bucks if he doesn't." Sonic said, smirking at him.

"You're on!" He responded, proudly.

Which martial arts monster will win?

 **FIGHT!**

Lucario goes in first as he uses Extreme Speed to evade Renamon and land the first strike, sending the Digimon flying in the air. She gets on her feet and is unable to counter the speedy Pokemon's blows.

"Alright Lucario, you're on a good start!" Pit cheered.

"Yeah. How impressive." Lucario said, stunned by the performance of this battle.

Lucario then attempts to use Force Palm on her, but Renamon leaps over the attack, causing Lucario to hit a nearby pillar instead, shattering it. Renamon then tries to attack Lucario from behind. Lucario turns around to try to catch his opponent.

 _Renamon: Palm Strike!_

But he's too late, as Renamon lands a signature attack that sends him backwards.

"Damn. That's gonna hurt." Junior winced at this.

"Come on dude! Fight back!" Pikachu cheered with glee.

Soon the Aura Pokemon leaps forward on two pieces of architecture and throws an Aura Sphere. Renamon is unable to avoid it and is sent back, but regains her footing quickly and leaps above Lucario.

 _Renamon: Power Paw!_

She lands a meteor kick on the Pokemon and combos the Lucario further before sending him backwards.

"Holy shit, she's good." Dark Pit said, impressed by her combos.

"Oh man, I hope she doesn't use her Diamond Storm attack." Kirby said in concern.

She activates her Diamond Storm attack.

 _Renamon: Diamond Storm!_

"And she did. Me and my big mouth." Kirby grumbled.

Lucario forms his energy bone with Bone Rush and spins it to deflect all the leaves.

"Good call on that Bone Rush thing." Toon Link commented.

"Thanks. But I doubt I might reflect the next wave of attacks she's whip up." Lucario responded.

He then shoots out his Dragon Pulse at the Rookie Digimon. Renamon avoids it and runs on a nearby pillar Lucario knocks down with his attack and lands her own counter.

 _Renamon: Rapid Kick!_

She knocks Lucario on the ground, leaving him in a weakened state.

"Dang, now this is getting serious!" Pit cringed.

"Come on Lucario!" Pichu said, praying at he'll win.

Lucario himself also pray that'll he'll win too. Well, he doesn't seem to matter to him for either he wins or loses, but one thing for sure, he just wanted to see this fight goes before the victor has been chosen.

 _Renamon: Don't bother getting up. Diamond Storm!_

Renamon unleashes her signature move once again as Lucario is initially unable to counter some of the deadly blades and begins to shed blood. After healing himself with Heal Pulse, Lucario charges forward with the energy bone from Bone Rush in hand.

 _Renamon: Are you kidding me!?_

"Oh right, I forgot he can use Heal Pulse to heal yourself." Ness said, forgetting that Lucario has that move.

"And to heal others, but I guess that works." Lucario retorted, smugly

Lucario traps Renamon in a devastating combo with the energy bone, tossing it forward as the spinning melee weapon continues hurting his opponent. Lucario finishes the fight by impaling Renamon in the neck with the energy bone, leaving her to choke on her own blood as she slides down the weapon fatally. Her corpse lands on the ground as Lucario leaps forward.

"Woah!/Gah!/Holy-!/Dang dude!" Pikachu, Kirby, Pit and BJ (Bowser Junior) yelped, as they and the others, including Lucario, stared eye widen at this.

"Well, that was short." Young Link blurted.

"I… I never intended on doing something like that," Said the Aura Pokemon. "But I guess a win's a win I suppose."

Pikachu then shook off his shock form and smiles as he begins to turn his head to a mouth agaped Sonic. "Well, Big Blue, looks like I won." He said in a mock tone. "Now, my pay..."

Sonic, still in his shock form, pulls 60 buck behind him and handed them to Pikachu.

 **K.O.!**

Lucario continues his meditation without interruption this time as a confused Guilmon comes across Renamon's corpse.

* * *

With that everyone who voted for Lucario cheered for his victory, while everyone who voted for Renamon

 **(*Cues: Pokémon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*)**

 **Boomstick: Well, this version of The Fox and The Hound ended up with a not so happy ending.**

"For once I agree Boomstick!" Ness said.

Wiz: Not without an extremely close battle though. Lucario held a lot of advantages throughout the fight, but so did Renamon. While both combatants could move faster than eyesight, Renamon did so far more consistently, whereas Lucario could only reach those speeds in short bursts.

"He's right about that." Lucario said, simply.

 **Boomstick: No big deal though, Lucario wasn't totally outpaced. So his Aura let him sense and predict Renamon's moves to make up for the lower speed.**

"That's true, he still has his Aura to help out in battle." Kirby nodded to that statement.

Wiz: Especially since Lucario's much wider arsenal helped it adapt as the fight went on. Unlike Renamon's limited options.

 **Boomstick: And while their durability was pretty similar, Lucario was the only one with self healing and stat boosting abilities. But most of all, Lucario was way more powerful.**

"I don't want to praise myself, but he is right to know about my skills and strength." Lucario said, while scratching his head with one of his paws.

Wiz: Lucario broke these metal claws with a Bone Rush attack. They were likely made of construction grade steel, which means in order to fracture it, Lucario must have hit with a force of at least 56,000 pounds per square inch. Comparing this to Renamon's 6,000 psi for breaking an ice wall paints a very clear difference.

 **Boomstick: And as a glass cannon, it's unlikely Renamon could've dragged the fight out until Lucario became overexerted.**

"So the difference in that fight is that Lucario's stronger than Renamon despite the two carrying the same speed." Samus pointed out.

"That's about right." Ness replied.

"Guess the Rookie Type Digimon didn't stand a chance against you." Mewtwo said, grimly.

"Indeed." Greninja agrees.

Wiz: Ultimately, it was a well matched battle, but Lucario's superior strength and arsenal gave a much needed edge.

 **Boomstick: Renamon got Lucari-owned.**

Kirby, Pikachu and Pit chuckled at the joke, while others just groaned at it.

Wiz: The winner is Lucario.

Everyone started clapping for that battle, including Lucario since he's the winner of the fight.

"I never thought I say this, but I can't I actually won." Lucario said, sheepishly while smiling slightly.

"Well, you did great back there." Pikachu said, nicely. "Well, despite Red's and Charizard's lost on their Death Battle, you however took the win for their sake. So, in a way, you unexpected avenged them."

Lucario blinked for a second until he responded, "Huh. I never thought about that. Well, I guess I did do that. Thanks Pikachu."

"Anything pal." He replied.

But before they get to do anything else, everyone looked at the see the next preview of the next Death Battle...

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

On the next Death Battle, we see a tall, heavily built and very muscular African American boxer with a blue openly hooded robe with yellow outlines and ripped sleeves, at the back it has the design of "Crazy Buffalo" in a black round sign, a large golden crown with clouds and several red stars, the outline on his boxing gloves are black with gold star designs, his boxer shorts are black and he wears matching boxing boots with white outlines. His name is…

 **BALROG**

Next, we see another African-American man with a fairly-muscular physique and short, dark hair. He wears a blue workout shirt with the name of his gym on the front, star-spangled blue shorts, long boxing shoes that go up to his ankles but instead of boxing gloves, he now wears red MMA style fighting gloves with a white star. Also, both of his upper arms are covered in long scars. His name is…

 **TJ COMBO**

A few scenes of them fighting them were shown until it's stopped to them facing each other in a Death Battle…

 **BALROG VS TJ COMBO**

"Huh. Now there's a boxing match in Death Battle. Sweet." Sonic whistled.

"Hm. Guess this fight is gonna be an intense one." Palutena said with interest.

"That's true, but," Pikachu said, until he started yawning. "unfortunately, I'm getting pretty tired for being in the Theater room for so long."

"Yeah, and we still got a lot of work to do for the next big tournament to be finished." Pac-man added.

"Yeah, good idea, let's get out of here." Sonic replied.

And with that, Kirby and the others got up and out of their seats and head down to the exit, leaving the Theater Room for the next time on Death Battle.

* * *

 **And done! Just one more, and I'll be done with this. So, for the next episode, it's gonna be all-time favorite Death Battle episode of all time! So, stay tune for that one!**


	83. Episode 81 - Balrog VS TJ Combo

**And here's the last episode for this week. And this time, it's one of my favorite all time Death Battle of all time; Balrog VS TJ Combo! Two powerful Boxers taking it on the Boxing Ring through the battle of death! Who will win? Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Balrog belongs to Street Fighter and Capcom.**

 **TJ Combo belongs to Killer Instinct and Microsoft.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Blue Apron and all Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 81 - Balrog VS TJ Combo**

Summer has end as the month of August has left the calendar. Now came September with the season of autumn coming in. Though, it's not cold yet, everyone continues to do more work and hang out socially.

With the new tournament going under way, everyone are busy working on setting everything for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and character development. With the stages (old and new) being created and remodeled, the fighters continued working, and the same time training, for the upcoming tournament along with the recruitment of newcomers: The Inklings, Daisy, Simon & Richter Belmont, Dark Samus, Ridley, King K. Rool, Chrom and Isabelle.

At first, everyone seems surprise that these characters take part of the Smash Continuity, but seeing that they wanted to join in and want to fight in this competition, guess this is they've their way of saying they want to be close to their, quote-on-quote "Smash Family". And as for the other Smashers, they have slightly different reactions upon seeing them:

Kirby and the Young Smashers were happy and glad the Inklings from Inkopolis were able join since they met each other on some Ink Matches. They seem rather happy to meet one another, especially for Junior who seems to be eyeing on a certain female Inkling.

The Kongs (Donkey and Diddy) are surprised that their arch-nemesis, King K. Rool, has made it to Smash and was planned to defeating them in a new tournament. DK was quite angry at first, but also glad too because with his nemesis joining in, it's only a matter of time before the two become serious with each other, as much to Diddy's concern.

Samus, however, was not amused by this. When she first heard that both of her enemies, Ridley and Dark Samus, are coming to Smash, she knew it was a bad idea. Now with them in this continuity, there's no tell what might do to them once they fight her. That's gonna be the worst.

The Fire Emblem Team (Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Robin (Male & Female), and Corrin (Male & Female)) were super glad that Chrom will be joining Smash. Well, mostly Robin and Lucina. Now that he's no longer a Final Smash character for Robin's Final Smash, Chrom has finally got his chance to take on the Smash Battles he's been waiting for. Now that the team is in a complete set, they're ready for everything. Or least until the new tournament begins.

Everyone seem literally eager and overjoyed to meet Simon Belmont and his descendant Richter, especially Pit and Snake. Since they seem him in the Castlevania Series, they really admire their work. The Belmonts were little confused at first for arriving in an alien world different than their own, but since they're here in the world of Smash, they're very delighted to show them around the city, towns, and basically everything around the world.

And lastly there's Isabelle. The Villagers, including the Mayor (the Red Villager), were surprised and overjoyed that she'll joining the continuity and with her joining in as a fighter instead of Assist Trophy. Now with her in Smash, Villager won't worry about her being left alone in the office anymore. Or least for the time being.

Now with that done, the Smashers begin to their usual daily routine in the mansion before the sun begins to set. Then later, Kirby and his friends begins the read the facts and opinions of the other episodes:

Episode 51 - It was a crazy Death Battle to witness two idol protectors of their treasures. It's a very intense battle since both combatants shared their strengths and weakness, and how they punched a moon and how they're both have low ranked intelligence (or dumb for everyone's sake). But when they see DK defeated Knuckles, they safely assumed that he would since he's got way more strength than the red echidna, so no complaints there.

Episode 52 - Now this is an awesome Death Battle to be hold. Since it's fight between two fighters that have terrible past and were experiment on to be powerful killing machine. For the most part, Raiden took that win because of his skills as a soldier and a swordsman (even though, his sword is only weapon to take down the raging X-Men).

Episode 53 - This episode of Death Battle is kinda… well, you know. Two doofuses making a fool of themselves for three reasons: one being a idiot with a sucky fighting style, two for another idiot that likes to take the credit and making everyone believe he's the strongest in the world and three… well, they're not so great. What surprises them is that Mr. Satan won the fight in the end, but you know what they say, accidents happen.

Episode 54 - For some reason, the girls show some love and hate to this episode. The reason? It's a fight between two women: one's blonde and the other happens to be Cloud's friend, Tifa. The guys enjoyed the battle for some innuendos on each other and their super powers. However with Yang the default winner, it's clear that due to her abilities and semblance, there's no doubt that Tifa could beat her with no magic or anything that can counter her. So, in a way, it was a lost cause.

Episode 55 - Now there's a fight worth watching. Seeing the famous Blue Bomber in action, there is definitely a fight that's worth while. However, it's sad that he lost to another humanoid robot named Astro Boy, but Mega Man did put up of a fight with everything he had in the end.

Afterwards, Kirby, along with Ness, Pikachu, Toon Link, Young Link, Pichu, Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Villager, Yoshi, Lucas, Pit, Sonic, Mega Man, Bowser Junior, Snake, Samus, Dark Pit, Viridi, Palutena, Phosphora, Ike and Roy begin to go inside the Theater Room, that is until they see Little Mac and Doc Louis appeared by the door the Theater Room.

"Yo Mac! Doc! What's up?" Sonic said, greeting them.

"Hey Sonic! We heard Death Battle is coming back for the next season, so we thought come by and join you guys!" Answered the Champion Boxer.

"And seeing how Mac baby is so sight to see more jam pack fights we figure we check out the new fights, baby." Doc added.

"Well, that's great to hear." Pikachu replied.

"The more the merrier, we always say." Sonic chirped.

"I agree." Kirby nodded to that statement.

So with that, everyone were gathered in the room, where they gathered food, snacks and drinks on the table. Kirby puts in the disc and hits play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Thousands of years ago, one Greek guy punched another Greek guy, and then they just turned it into a sport.**

"Well that's putting it mildly." Viridi said, remembering how two greek warriors punch each other for the creation of Boxing.

Wiz: Indeed, boxing is one of the oldest Olympic sports, and has since been refined and perfected over nearly 3,000 years.

"Whoa, 3,000 years!? Now that's very old sport!" Kirby said, surprised by this.

"Indeed. Boxing is everyone very favorite sport during the time of Greek Gladiators." Little Mac explained.

"Got that right, Mac baby." Doc said, agreeing. "Boxing is a world class sport for the top players. Trust me on that."

"Right. And even the Olympics enjoy the game of Boxing." Sonic commented.

 **Boomstick: And today, we're pitting two of gaming's toughest boxers head-to-head.**

Wiz: Balrog, the crazy buffalo from Street Fighter.

"Uh-oh, not him." Pac-man said, having a mixed fear and dread when seeing him.

"I take it you know him?" Pikachu asked him.

"Yeah

 **Boomstick: And TJ Combo, the hard hitting champ from Killer Instinct.**

"Oh cool, another fighter from Killer Instinct." Pikachu said, smirking.

"As we already have enough of those." Viridi grunted, recalling KI combatants like Glacius and Orchid.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

In the first scene, they see a shadowy silhouette of Balrog as the screen shows three scenes of boxing, gambling, and a some guy going through money at the safe, then the shadow fades away into the combatant himself. He seems to be a tall, heavily built and very muscular African American boxer. For his first outfit, he wears blue boxing trunks with white trim and a torn white shirt under a blue tank top. He wears red boxing gloves and boxing shoes. And then, his a blue openly hooded robe with yellow outlines and ripped sleeves, at the back it has the design of "Crazy Buffalo" in a black round sign, a large golden crown with clouds and several red stars, the outline on his boxing gloves are black with gold star designs, his boxer shorts are black and he wears matching boxing boots with white outlines.

 **Balrog**

 **(*Cues: Balrog Theme - Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix*)**

Wiz: Boxer. Gambler. Cheater. Heavyweight champ Balrog has been called many things. "Merciful" was never one of them.

"He looks scary." Pichu said, shivering in fear.

"And yet very menacing." Palutena muttered.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'4" | 193 cm**

 **Weight: 298 lbs. | 135 kg**

 **Born: September 4, 1968**

 **Nickname: "Crazy Buffalo"**

 **Boxing Style: Slugger**

 **Likes: Gambling, bourbon, winning**

 **Dislikes: Fish, math, effort**

 **Former Heavyweight Champion**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Hard to blame him, given his rough upbringing. Born and raised in a ghetto neighborhood, the young brawler to be had one goal: to leave his poor family and taste that sweet, sweet American dream. You know, the boozing, gambling, and womanizing kind of dream!**

"Oh. I see, so he's one of those kind of fighters." Viridi said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Can't really blame him for being a tough boxer for having dreams like that." Snake replied.

"I don't know. I have my fair shares of boxing and read so far that some boxers will do anything to achieve dream. And as someone like Balrog, he's kind of no different from the rest." Mac explained, thoroughly.

"Ya ain't wrong about that Mac baby." Doc agrees.

Wiz: A brute at heart, Balrog learned early on that he had a gift for roughing others up. A gift which he soon turned into a professional boxing career.

 **Boomstick: Does that really surprise anyone, though? I mean, look at the guy! His skin can barely even contain his own muscles!**

This made some of the girls blush a bit when they saw Balrog flex his muscles so hard it rips his shirt to pieces after winning a fight.

"Damn! Now that's impressive." Phosphora commented.

"Gee, even Falcon or Knuckles would have a difficult dealing with this guy." Sonic winced.

' _Hm. Why do I get the feeling that I need to work out?'_ Pit thought to himself.

 **(*Cues: Theme of Balrog - Street Fighter V*)**

Wiz: At 6"4 and 298 pounds, Balrog is a monster.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Nikolai Valuev - Weight: 331 LBS**

 **Balrog - Weight: 298 LBS**

 **Hasim Rahman - Weight: 284**

* * *

Wiz: Compared to real life boxers, Balrog would be the second largest heavyweight champion in the entire history of the sport.

"Holy crap he's huge!" Pit exclaimed in fear.

"You're telling me." Pac-man stuttered when remembering his encounter with Balrog.

 **Boomstick: Talk about a beast! He makes good use of that size and strength, as he specializes in slugger style boxing.**

Wiz: Out of the four generally accepted styles of boxing, sluggers are the most straightforward. They sacrifice mobility and finesse in favor of unwavering perseverance and terrifying brute force.

"So basically, it's boxing fighting style that allow someone or anyone take a hit and hit them back." Ness surmised.

"Exactly." Little Mac said, sternly. "Sluggers, or Brawlers as they call them, embodies everything brutal in the ring. They tend to lack finesse in the ring, but make up for it in raw power, often able to knock almost any opponent out with a single punch."

"And it seems this guy," Doc said, motioning to Balrog. "Is the prime example of brute force Slugger."

"Woah, sounds like someone you don't want to mess with." Kirby commented.

"Yeah. What a beast." Dark Pit said, slightly impressed.

* * *

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Turn Punch**

 **Dash Straight**

 **Dash Upper**

 **Buffalo Headbutt**

 **KKB (Evasion technique)**

 **Super Moves**

 **Gigaton Blow**

 **Dirty Bull**

 **Crazy Buffalo**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And Balrog embodies this style to a tee! Sluggers are great at taking lots of hits without going down, and then KOing their opponents with just a couple big punches.**

"That's exactly what Little Mac said." Kirby chimed up.

"So Mac, have you ever met a boxer with that boxing fighting style like that?" Popo asked him.

"I don't think so. But I have see some of them fight in the ring while I was watching them from the stands." Mac answered.

 **Boomstick: In Balrog's case, his Dashing punches let him come in swinging. His Screw Smash uppercut is so brutal, it can power through other attacks. But Balrog's strength REALLY shines with his famous Gigaton Blow, or with his incredibly deadly Turn Punch... if he's able to hit anything with it, that is. The longer he tenses his arm up for, the more powerful the move gets.**

"The way I see it, he is certainly powerful." Palutena said, as she saw how deadly Balrog's punches are when he fights an opponent with that kind of damage dealt by a fully charged turn punch.

"Man. Talk about a beast." Toon Link said in awestruck.

"I'll say." Mega Man replied.

Wiz: While all these moves are fair game in the rules of boxing, fairness is the last thing Balrog cares about.

 **(*Cues: Balrog Theme - Super Street Fighter IV*)**

 **Boomstick: Damn! This friggin' guy is crazy! I mean, really, look at those eyes! That's the same look old grandpappy Boomstick had every time he came home with some fresh poultry dinner. 'Til the damn chickens got him...**

As disturbing as it may sounds, everyone winced as they saw Balrog, having an wall-eyed expression on his malicious grin as he fights a sumo wrestler (E. Honda).

"He's super scary." Pichu whimpered.

Wiz: Unfortunately, his victory was short lived, when he returned to the ring, he ended up killing his opponent.

"He did WHAT!?" Everyone screeched, minus some of them.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe he did that!" Viridi shouted in anger.

"Yo man, that ain't right! It's bad enough to cheat in the ring, but killing your opponent!? That just crosses the line!" Doc shouted in disbelief.

"Accidents do happen while you're in the ring, though I doubt this was hardly an accident. Or if it was, he would've cared." Snake commented.

Wiz: With his career ruined, Balrog returned to the life of gambling, booze, and women.

"No surprise there." Viridi grunted in disappointment.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **M. Bison's right-hand man**

 **Flipped a car while possibly being influenced by Pandora**

 **Killed an elephant with one punch**

 **Survived a 1,272 foot fall**

 **Staggered Zangief**

 **Defeated Necalli, Bernardo, & Jumbo Flapjack**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Man, he got to kill a guy and drink all day? Talk about living the life! But B-Rog wasn't done flexing his fighting skills, he joined the crime syndicate Shadaloo, and basically punched his way up to become its founder's right hand man, and who wouldn't want someone as rough and tough as Balrog at their side?**

"If I have to guess, Bison." Mega Man guessed.

Wiz: Especially since he's so strong, he once killed an elephant with just one punch.

"WHAT!?" Jigglypuff and Viridi screeched.

"Uh-oh." Pit and Kirby gulped when they saw their reaction.

Wiz: See this one? His name's Kudal, Balrog killed his best friend.

They see a elephant that belong to Dhalsim in Street Fighter.

"HOW DARE HE!?" Jigglypuff exclaimed in anger.

"Puffy, calm down!" Kirby pleaded, while trying to restrain his Pokefriend.

"THAT'S SO ANIMAL CRUELTY! HE'S SO DEAD!" Viridi shouted, angrily.

"Viridi, control yourself!" Pit said as he and Dark Pit tried to calm the Nature Goddess down.

"I'm assuming his best friend is often referred to Dhalsim, right?" Mega Man asked.

"Right." Pac-man answered.

"That so." He replied.

 **Boomstick: Good, frigging elephants had it coming for years, never shut up! And someone always loses on Dhalsim's stage!**

A new scene was shown on screen to show everyone what happens when someone loses on Dhalsim's stage, as they heard a loud, piercing elephant trumpet echoing on the background.

"Ok I'll admit, that is kinda annoying." Ike admitted.

 **(*Cues: Volcanic Rim Opening Version - Street Fighter IV*)**

Wiz: Elephants commonly use their skulls to knock down trees, meaning they can withstand a force of at least 10,000 pounds. The strongest punch ever recorded comes from heavyweight champ, Frank Bruno, with a force of 1,420 pounds, a dangerous amount of strength, to be sure, but still only one seventh of Balrog's potential (10,000 LBS+).

"Gee, that's powerful!" Lucas gasped in shock.

"I'm surprised that they're mentioning the whole Balrog-punched-an-elephant thing they did from Cammy's battle with Sonya." Pikachu said, oddly.

"Indeed." Young Link nodded to the agreement.

 **Boomstick: But Balrog wouldn't be a true slugger if he couldn't take a beating. He battled the sumo wrestler E. Honda, and the two fell off a cliff, and they both survived!**

"Huh. Ryu told me about that, Honda did fought him, along with him and Guile when they battle Bison and Ken, who was brainwashed by him due to his Psycho Power." Pac-man said, remembering how Ryu told him about that story.

"How did that work out?" Kirby said in question.

"Not so bad, obviously." He answered.

Soon, everyone looked at the Board of Wizdom at the screen, much to Ness's enjoyment.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Kwai Yai River - 300 Feet+**

 **ANGULAR SIZE CALUCLATION**

 **Panel Height: 986 PX**

 **Panel Width: 1831 PX**

 **2*ATAN(TAN(70/2)*(Panel_Width/Panel_Height) = FOV**

 **2*ATAN(TAN(70/2)*(1831/986)**

 **FOV = 104.87**

 **2*ATAN(OBJECT_SIZE/(PANEL_HEIGHT/TAN(FOV/2))) = DEGREES**

 **2*ATAN(97.95/(986/TAN(104.87/2)))**

 **DEGREES = 14.7**

 **APPROX HEIGHT = 1,272 FT.**

* * *

Wiz: We know this fight takes place in Thailand, and on a cliff overlooking the river, this area is very similar to the northern Kwai Yai river, which can be more than 300 feet wide. By comparing that to the with of the river as seen here, we can estimate the cliff to be 1,272 feet high.

"Woo, look at that! They looked really prepared for this!" Doc said, upon seeing the Board of Wizdom.

"I can barely understand these equations." Pikachu said, while holding his head, trying to understand it.

"My head hurts." Kirby whimpered.

"Of course, some of you won't understand it." Ness grunted.

 **Boomstick: But while Balrog may have the raw power of a slugger, he's got all the downsides that come with it, too.**

"I'm gonna to assume there's a flaw on Balrog's fighting style." Snake guessed.

"Yep. If some guy is smart enough to see the attacks he makes, then they might want to counter it if you get the chance to hit him." Doc pointed out.

"Right. I'll make a note on that." Sonic commented, jokingly.

Wiz: A smart enough opponent could potentially predict and counter his attacks, this is how he lost to other Street Fighters like Dudley and Alex.

Upon hearing their names, the Smashers sees two other Street Fighter combatants; the first one is a well-mannered, well-built, dark-skinned British boxer with sea-blue eyes and a sophisticated mustache, sporting a pair of green dinner suit trousers with matching green suspenders and cummerbund as well as a white dress shirt that is frilled at the placket. He also dons a green bow tie and a pair of elegant black dress shoes.

And the second one is a very tall, heavily-built blonde man with a red headband, wearing camouflage green overalls with the straps down, open-fingered gloves of the same color, combat boots, and a wide red bandana. He also has red marks on both of his shoulders where his overall straps should be, and red marks under his eyes.

"Hm. He's seems like a gentleman, than a boxer." Palutena said, while eyeing on Dudley.

"And as for that blonde guy, he seems like the type of guy that's into wrestling than boxing." Roy said, while looking at Alex.

"Well, I don't remember Alex, but I did encounter a guy that looks like Dudley." Pac-man pointed out.

"Say Doc, did you say you fought a guy named Dudley back during your boxing career?" Mac asked him.

"Got that right!" Doc answered, proudly. "He and I go way back. When I was out during my glory days, Dudley and I crossed gloves with each other. Dudley there was a rookie back then, but he was real good just like he is now, Mac baby."

"If that were true, then what was his Boxing Style?" Kirby asked the Boxing Trainer.

"He's like me and Mac, a boxer who attempts to overwhelm his opponent by applying constant pressure and taking away an opponent's spacing and timing." He answered.

"So a Swarmer then?" Ness surmised.

"Yep." Mac replied.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, he's not the brightest shed in the tool, if you know what I mean.**

"Uh, I think you got it backwards dude." Pac-man said, blankly.

Wiz, Junior, Pikachu and Ness: Tool in the shed.

 **Boomstick: You're a tool!**

"And you're an idiot." Viridi retorted.

 **Boomstick: After Shadaloo's head honcho was defeated** (Mega Man: And I'm guessing Ryu's the one who beat him.) **, Balrog got a promotion and ran the whole crime syndicate himself, until he ran the whole organization into the ground.**

Wiz: Probably a few too many blows to the head.

"HA!" Pikachu, Junior and Dark Pit both laughed.

"Well, what did you expect? He's too thick headed to be the leader." Samus retorted.

 **Boomstick: But hey, we're not here to test his management skills. Balrog been out of the ring for years, but today, he's here to show he's still got what it takes to win. At the end of the day, you've gotta respect the crazy buffalo.**

"Only because he'll pummel anyone into literal dust if none of us don't." Pikachu grunted.

 _Balrog: I can almost smell the money now, if I can pull this off, I'll be on easy street forever._

Despite being a boxer who was banned from the Boxing Circuit, Balrog is one tough boxer that lives up the name "Crazy Buffalo". While the others may not like it, Little Mac however has some doubts on Balrog's boxing prowess. Sure, he's strong enough to knock an opponent out with a single punch, but clever opponents like him, Dudley and Alex can be smart enough to predict and counter his moves so that could be a problem. However, seeing how Balrog is crazy strong from his boxing career, no doubt this is gonna be a total cakewalk on this fight.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

In this scene, we see another African-American man with a fairly-muscular physique and short, dark hair. He wears a blue workout shirt with the name of his gym on the front, star-spangled blue shorts, long boxing shoes that go up to his ankles but instead of boxing gloves, he now wears red MMA style fighting gloves with a white star. Also, both of his upper arms are covered in long scars.

 **TJ Combo**

 **(*Cues: Killer Instinct - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: (Announcer voice) Standing 6'1" and weighing 220 pounds, TJ Combo is the definition of a champion.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Tyler-Johnson Garrett**

 **Height: 6'1" | 185 cm**

 **Weight: 220 lbs | 100 kg**

 **Age: approx. 45**

 **Boxing Style: Out-boxing**

 **Used cybernetic arm enhancements**

 **Trained with Maya**

 **Once wore an eyepatch (This made everyone chuckle at that.)**

* * *

Wiz: But he didn't start out that way. Born to a poor family on the Texas coast, Tyler-Johnson Garrett was in for a rough road to fame and glory. TJ didn't have much, but he did have boxing.

"Ah. So, he started off as boxer from the bottom huh? That's some determination." Mega Man said, as he rubbed his chin.

"There's a lot of people that have great stories like that. And don't forget, Balrog started from the bottom too." Samus commented.

"Let's just hope that Tj doesn't go to the same path as him." Palutena said.

 **Boomstick: TJ's dad trained him to box, and he joined a Junior League when he was 12 years old, where he promptly lost.**

"Aww, poor TJ." Jigglypuff said, frowning at this.

"I'm sure he'll get it someday, he's just need to keep trying." Kirby said with some sympathy.

"I won't be sure about that." Ness said, doubtfully.

Wiz: But instead of learning from his mistakes and trying again the next year, TJ replaced the padding in his glove with a roll of quarters and got his revenge with one savage blow.

Everyone winced at that the display TJ made.

"Oof man, that is mess up." Sonic hissed at this sight.

"That's just straight-up wrong dude, that's bad sportsmanship right there." Doc said in disappointment.

"And I doubt that didn't stop there." Snake grunted.

"Nope." Samus replied.

Wiz: If he learned anything that day, it was only how good it felt to win.

 **Boomstick: Well, the Junior League didn't exactly agree, so they kicked him out. For the rest of his childhood, he was in and out of trouble. But unwilling to give up, TJ eventually took what little he owned to start a new life at a boxing gym in Chicago...as a janitor.**

The screen then shows TJ in a blue jumpsuit mopping up the floor of a gym.

 **Boomstick: Hey, you gotta start somewhere.**

"He's right about that, everyone has gotta start somewhere," Little Mac stated.

"And TJ's got a lot of dedication to keep his dream of becoming a Boxer going." Mega Man said.

"Which is perfect, because he can watch people at the gym boxing at each other while he works as a janitor. How very clever." Nana added.

 **(*Cues: Yo Check This Out! - Killer Instinct*)**

Wiz: TJ's love for boxing never died. Every dollar he earned was spent on boxing lessons, every spare minute studying legends like Mike Tyson and Muhammad Ali.

"Whoo-wee, he even learned the moves from the two best boxers in the world! Right on TJ!" Doc said in approval.

"I'll admit, learning from the best is a good call for TJ. And that's saying something." Little Mac said, smirking.

 **Boomstick: You could say he was really "cleaning it up in the ring".**

"BOOOOOO!" Both Kirby, Pikachu, Junior and Pac-man jeered.

"Get off the stage!" Sonic and Ness shouted out.

"I thought it was great…" Pit mumbled in a low tone, so no one heard him.

 **Boomstick: Until he finally got a shot at the Heavyweight Championship.**

Wiz: Like his hero, Ali, TJ fights using an Out-Boxer style, staying outside an opponent's reach with evasive maneuvers and taking advantage of missed swings.

"So it's a patient and defensive boxing style then." Ness summarized.

"Yup." Doc answered, then explained, "it's a very strategic style of boxing. Out-boxers, or Out-Fighters as they say, are known to be the opposite style of boxing which is different to the swarmer style of boxing. They seek to maintain a gap from their opponent and fight with faster, longer range punches. So, these boxers are known for being extremely quick on their feet, which often makes up for a lack of power."

"Whoa, that sounds like a smart strategic style of boxing." Lucas replied.

"It is." Little Mac responded.

 **Boomstick: And TJ's go to attack is his mighty Powerline. Wait a minute...isn't that the band from "A Goofy Movie"?**

They then see TJ attack Orchid's brother, Jago, with his Powerline move where he charge forward with a straight fast punch, which is cloaked in blue energy. Then, in the corner of the screen, a clip of a Disney character from the aforementioned was seen dancing on stage was shown.

"Oh I liked that movie." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"Us too." Pichu and Jigglypuff jeered at the same time.

Wiz: No.

 **Boomstick, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Pichu: Aww.**

"I'll admit, it was a pretty cool movie." Pikachu admitted, dully.

* * *

 **TECHNIQUE**

 **Powerline**

 **Shoot Toss**

 **Tremor**

 **Vortex Punch**

 **Flying Knee**

 **Back Step (Juke)**

 **Last Breath**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It's a straight punch that knocks even the toughest opponent backward. His Tremor Punch is a flying overhand attack that can hit the ground so hard, it creates a shockwave that knocks people off their feet. And he can even send them skyward with his Vortex Uppercut.**

"No doubt Falcon would like him because of his moveset." Roy commented.

"Yeah, and I doubt anyone would take him seriously when fighting." Dark Pit pointed out, grimly.

"Indeed." Young Link replied.

Wiz: But his fighting style goes beyond mere punches, his Flying Knee is good for aggressively closing in on opponents, and his Shoot Toss sets them up for his famous combos.

"Seriously? Two moves based on kicking and grappling your opponents? Isn't that kinda cheating?" Viridi said, raising a brow.

"Outside of the ring or in a wrestling ring, no. But in an actual boxing match, maybe." Mac answered, shrugged.

"It ain't cheating if you want to win fair." Doc said, sternly.

"Seeing how he does those moves, I'd say he had some studies on wrestling matches as well." Snake commented.

 **Boomstick: That's where he got the nickname "TJ Combo".**

Wiz: Is that how you got your nickname, Boomstick?

 **Boomstick: Nickname? What in the hell are you talking about?**

Wiz: Oh, never mind. Through years of hard work and dedication, TJ eventually won the heavyweight championship.

"Yay!" Kirby cheered, happily.

"That's quite a resolve you did there, TJ." Palutena smiled, nicely.

 **(*Cues: A Warrior's Journey - Killer Instinct (2013)*)**

Wiz: At last, fame, fortune, and glory were in his hands, and then they all went to his head.

"Uh-oh." Pichu, Lucas and the Ice Climbers said at the same time.

"I don't like where this is going." Pit said, worried and concern about this.

Wiz: TJ got lazy, blowing his prize money on parties.

 **Boomstick: Good for him.**

Wiz: And ignoring his training until he lost the title.

"Aw." Kirby frowned.

 **Boomstick: Aw, shoot, man, this poor guy just can't keep it together, can he?**

"I'm afraid not." Pikachu said.

"If I know anything, it's that you can't stop training no matter what." Little Mac said, speaking through experience.

Wiz: That's when the world dominating mega corporation Ultratech, aka evil Walmart **(Pikachu: *Snickering* Are they still gonna keep talking about that?) (Ness: Well, it is a business corporation, filling with Alien tech, so yeah there's that.)** , offered TJ an experimental surgical procedure to put him back on top.

 **Boomstick: And TJ remembered the lesson he learned long ago: If all else fails, just cheat shamelessly.**

"Not the best choice for a lesson, but I guess he had no other choice." Palutena sighed.

Wiz: Ultratech fused titanium implants into TJ's arms, drastically increasing his striking power. Within six months, TJ won his title back, and held it for twenty years.

"Metal implants, huh? That's impressive." Toon Link said, sheepishly. "Well, in an cheating sort of way."

"Normally I'd be happy for him to win the championship title back, but since he did it out of cheating, I guess not." Kirby said, frowned a little before Jigglypuff patted his back for comfort.

Wiz: But Ultratech wanted a favor in return.

 **Boomstick: They waited twenty whole years to cash in the favor? Nobody's that patient.**

"You'd be surprised when you say that." Ness said.

Wiz: Ultratech had a new product, a robot warrior they wanted to showcase in a battle against the boxing champ. They left TJ with one word of instruction: Lose.

"And by robot warrior, he's meant Fulgore, right?" Yoshi said, remembering the killer robot from Ultratech.

"Yep. Since they want show everyone the new robot for their new product and his perfection, they wanted someone like TJ to test it out before moving the robot into the battlefield, or in this case, in the Ultratech Tournament." Ness stated.

"And I'm sensing that there's a "but" in this." Toon Link said, sensing that something bad is going down for this choice.

 **Boomstick: But** (TL: Called it!) **TJ smashed it to pieces in front of a live audience, because screw perfectly legal, long-term business contracts.**

"Losing isn't one of his best strong suits, and that's saying something." Little Mac said.

Wiz: In response, Ultratech exposed TJ for the cheater he was, and thus, he was banned from boxing, again!

"Dang." Pikachu cringed.

"He's kind of had it coming." Junior replied.

Wiz: But this time, TJ refused to go out in disgrace.

 **Boomstick: So he ripped the metal right out of his arms with his bare hands.**

Everyone watches as TJ turned into a black silhouette as he reached into his own arm and ripped one of the metal implants, screaming in agony and determination as blood was sprayed everywhere. This made most of the Smashers gagged and winced at this display.

 **Boomstick: Like a badass!**

 **(*Cues: The Instinct - Killer Instinct (2013)*)**

Wiz and Ness: Or a complete idiot.

"Damn, that was… kinda impressive." Sonic admitted.

"And took a lot of guts for it." Junior added.

"Dang man, that's some move you did there T. I'm impressed." Doc said, smile in approval.

Wiz: But by some extreme luck, Ultratech experimentation left him with a minor healing factor, which ensured his arms weren't ruined forever.

"About time Ultratech did something nice for once." Pikachu grunted.

Wiz: What's more, he also learned he could enter a Berserker Mode, which enables him to move and punch faster when in desperate situations.

"Awesome." Pac-man commented.

"At least he's gets a power boost after that." Viridi admitted.

 **Boomstick: Well, robo arms or not, TJ is one impressive fighter, his punches can launch heavy enemies like Fulgore over thirteen feet into the air, and holding the championship for twenty years is way longer than the world record.**

 **(*Cues: I'm Back (to Rise) - Killer Instinct (2013)*)**

Wiz: Currently, the longest held heavyweight title belongs to Joe Louis, whose reign lasted eleven years, eight months, and eight days. TJ defended his title for nearly twice that length.

"*Whistle* Fascinating." Doc said, admiring TJ's feat on holding that championship title.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Held Heavyweight title for 20 years**

 **Survived tearing his cybernetics out (The Smashers were still shock by this.)**

 **Survived a 1,162 foot fall**

 **Helped save the world from Gargos**

 **Defeated Fulgore, Riptor, Spinal, & Orchid**

 **Beat Fulgore Mk 02 w/o implants (Everyone was impressed by this.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Plus, TJ's got plenty of experience outside the ring, without implants, he's defeated the secret agent, Orchid, the upgraded warbot Fulgore mark II, and killed multiple Ultratech super dinosaurs! That's right, this is a boxer who kills frickin' velociraptors on the regular.**

"Wow! He beat Orchid, Fulgore and Riptor! That's so cool!" Kirby said with glee.

"At least he got Orchid a big beat down." Viridi mumbled.

"Got that right, Viridi." Jigglypuff and Nana agreed with her, silently.

Wiz: And he's obviously very resilient to pain, like when he survived jumping out of an Ultratech skyscraper, based on the amount of time it takes other unfortunate visitors to fall from the top floor, this building must be 1,162 feet tall.

"Now that's a high jump." Pit commented.

"So high he could've lost a leg." Villager replied.

"But he didn't. So there's that." Mega Man noted.

 **Boomstick: But we all know this boxing champ never had a perfect record, he lost fights to Glacius, the ice alien, and twice was outmatched by squads of Ultratech super soldiers.**

"Well we know how tough and strong Glaicus was in his Death Battle, so no surprise there for TJ to lose against him." Roy pointed out.

Wiz: Also, while TJ's Out-Boxer style is quick and resilient, it can be overwhelmed by an aggressive enough opponent, if he gets overconfident, he's sure to lose an important fight sooner rather than later.

"That could be a problem once he fights Balrog." Phosphora pondered.

"That's true." Mac replied.

 **Boomstick: But since being outed, he's determined to prove his skill is all natural, it's gonna take a lot to bring down a champion like TJ Combo.**

 _TJ: And don't think for a moment that I'll let anything get in my way, cause if you give me that moment, I'll win!_

Despite being born in a poor neighborhood and has a shady history of winning and cheating, TJ Combo is definitely one boxer that you want to mess with. With or without metal implants, he's definitely champion material to everyone's eyes. Well, to some of them. Little Mac liked his skills as a boxer and was impressed that he ripped out his metal arms and does some good for once. Meanwhile for everyone else, they begin to have high hopes for him and then he wins this fight to prove himself once again.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, it wouldn't be a boxing match without some food to go along, so here's how you get your hands on some!**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: TJ Combo**

 **Ness: TJ Combo**

 **Pikachu: TJ Combo**

 **Yoshi: TJ Combo**

 **Lucas: TJ Combo**

 **Popo: TJ Combo**

 **Pac-man: Balrog**

 **Sonic: TJ Combo**

 **Bowser Junior: TJ Combo**

 **Toon Link: TJ Combo**

 **Young Link: TJ Combo**

 **Villager: TJ Combo**

 **Mega Man: TJ Combo**

 **Pichu: TJ Combo**

 **Jigglypuff: TJ Combo**

 **Nana: TJ Combo**

 **Palutena: TJ Combo**

 **Viridi: TJ Combo**

 **Phosphora: TJ Combo**

 **Roy: TJ Combo**

 **Ike: Balrog**

 **Samus: Balrog**

 **Snake: TJ Combo**

 **Dark Pit: TJ Combo**

 **Pit: TJ Combo**

 **Doc Louis: TJ Combo**

 **Little Mac: TJ Combo**

And for the result:

 **Balrog: 3**

 **TJ Combo: 23**

Whoa, look at that! It seems everyone wants TJ Combo to win this Death Battle! Alright, looks like we got a winner!

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

As they watch, everyone sees an arena that displays as a Boxing Ring where they see people in shadow form, sitting by the stands. Then the screen shows the two boxers in the middle side by side.

"Yay! 3-D!" Kirby jeered.

"I like how they did to the boxing ring! It looks so detailed!" Mega Man said, impressed.

 _ **Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen; Introducing our first fighter: He's big, he's crude and all raw hide-**_

 **(*Cues: STREET FIGHTER V : Ed Theme*)**

Balrog comes in as his two lackeys beside him surround him.

 _ **Announcer: He's Balroooooog!**_

They then saw the big screen in the middle as it transitions to the "Blue Apron" logo, which is the same ad that both Boomstick and Wiz were advertising.

"Okay seriously, what's up with them doing the "Blue Apron" advertisement thing?" Pit said in annoyance.

"Yeah, I mean, we know it's a company that delivers food and recipes to your door, but you don't have keep telling people about it." Viridi ranted.

"You'd be surprised about that." Ness said, slightly before mentioning his head to a very hungry Kirby beside him.

 _ **Annocuncer: Now for the challenger: a heavyweight champion with a shady history who's here to prove he can beat the best of the best even without awesome metal arms!**_

 **(*Cues: I'm Back (To Rise)- Killer Instinct*)**

TJ Combo comes in as he shadow boxes one of his lackeys.

 _ **Announcer: He's TJ Comboooo!**_

"Man, this gonna be so awesome!" Pikachu said with excitement.

"I know, right!" Kirby said.

Both TJ and Balrog step into the ring and meet each other.

 _TJ Combo: Man, think you got what it takes to beat the champ?_

TJ and Balrog punch their hands to each other.

 _Balrog: (laughs) You won't even make it to Round 2, wimp!_

"Oh, it is on." Kirby said, getting excited.

(*audio quality improves*)

TJ and Balrog walk back, Balrog stands in his fighting pose, punches in the air and yells. TJ Combo punches in the air and stands in fighting pose.

"Let's go TJ!" Pit, Kirby, Pikachu, and Pac-man hollered.

Time to see which boxer is the best of the best!

 _ **Announcer: Here we go! Aaannnd...FIGHT!**_

TJ and Balrog approach to each other, Balrog tried to punch TJ with his right hook but he ducks under the punch, Balrog uses his left hook and successfully hits TJ three times, before Combo manages to dodge.

 _ **Announcer: And Balrog starts strong and ferocious! Better stay out of his way, TJ!**_

Balrog continues punching, but TJ dodges, and goes in for two more punches, but the Crazy Buffalo blocks them both. This pattern continues until suddenly, when TJ goes in for a left and starts to punch Balrog's shoulder, he blocks and starts to land several hard forceful blows before knocking TJ out of his range, as Combo stumbles back up.

 _ **Announcer: TJ's quick, but Balrog is clearly overwhelming him!**_

"Damn, Balrog's not taking things lightly." Pac-man commented.

"His raw power is very exhilarating." Palutena pointed out.

"Come on TJ! Fight back!" Kirby said with anxiety.

Balrog throws a dashing punch once TJ has gotten up, trapping him into a corner.

 _ **Announcer: JUST LIKE THAT, BALROG PUTS COMBO IN A CORNER! AND HERE HE COMES FOR THE FOLLOW UP! TJ IS NOT IN A GOOD SPOT!**_

"Get outta there TJ!" Pikachu shouted.

"Come on TJ! You can do this!" Pit hollered.

Balrog dashes over to the corner and starts beating TJ to a pulp rapidly, but as he charges a strong blow, Combo rolls out of the corner. Balrog, surprised, turns around to see TJ running to him before punching him into the corner.

"Woo-wee baby! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Doc shouted through excitement.

"Go TJ! GO!" Jigglypuff and Nana shouted with glee.

 _ **Announcer: Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Did TJ just turn this around?**_

TJ starts punching Balrog in his head, legs and then chest. Balrog releases his deadly Screw Smash uppercut, to which TJ dodges, making the Crazy Buffalo's fist hit the ground. Combo, seeing his chance, then jumps into the air, and punches Balrog hard, making him collapse to the ground.

 _ **Announcer: INCREDIBLE! OUT OF NOWHERE, BALROG'S THE FIRST TO FALL!**_

"HA! TAKE THAT, YOU CHEATER!" Viridi cheered.

"Whoa! Viridi, I didn't expect you to be a Boxing Type." Palutena said.

"True, but after everything that's been happening from both combatants I felt a sudden urge for competitiveness."

Balrog gets up off the ground.

Balrog: *heavy breathing/growling* Annoying bastard... I'll break you like a rag doll!

The two fighters get in fighting stances and walk to the center, ready to engage again, but the bell rings and the referee holds his arms out, stopping them in their tracks.

 _ **Announcer: That's the bell, ending Round 1! Folks, it looks like Balrog clearly had the range in this fight, but I'd say TJ proved he can give as good as he gets!**_

"True, but the key trick to this is to never underestimate your opponent. Am I right, Doc?" Ness said.

"Amen to that bro!" Doc replied.

The two sit in opposing corners of the ring, taking a breather.

 _ **Announcer: Moving into Round 2! I think this is too close to call!**_

The bell rings and the ref gives them the sign to begin fighting.

 _TJ Combo: Whatchu got, huh? Huh? HUH?_

TJ goes in for a few punches, Balrog blocking. The Crazy Buffalo goes in for a few himself, but they go over Combo. TJ then goes to his opposite side, landing a few blows on him. Balrog goes in for a left hook, but TJ dodges before punching him in the chest.

They both go in for a hook, but TJ's lands into Balrog's chest first, cancelling his attack. Balrog continues attempting to go in for punches, but TJ simply dodges them and cancels with his own quick attacks.

"Man, his Out-Boxing Style shows no bounds." Roy commented.

"You and me both Roy." Snake said.

TJ dashes out before going back in, but Balrog uses his gloves to grab him by the shoulder, headbutts him, steps on his foot, and punches him to the ground, thus using his Dirty Buffalo technique. The crowd boos this dirty attack.

 _ **Announcer: A dirty move for Balrog.**_

"BOOOOO! BOOOOO!" Kirby, Pikachu, Junior and Sonic both shouted.

"That dirty bastard…" Viridi growled in anger, clenching her teeth.

"Kick this guy's ass, TJ!" Doc shouted, clearly not happy by this display of .

The referee immediately tries to step in, only for Balrog to beat him down.

"What the hell!?" Pit said, shocked. "That's an referee! You can't do that!"

 _ **Announcer: Woah! That's not appropriate!**_

Balrog rips off his coat and tosses it outside of the ring as TJ regains his footing.

 _Balrog: Come on tiny. Just you and me!_

TJ rubs the pavement off his nose.

 _TJ Combo: Bring it on, asshole!_

"Show him what you guy, TJ!" Pikachu cheered as everybody else did the same.

Balrog attempts a Dash Straight forward while TJ tumbles and grabs Balrog, slams him into the ground with a Shoot Toss, and knocks him down from the air using a Tremor punch. He tries punching again, but Balrog uses a focus attack to counter it and juggles TJ into an aerial combo with the Crazy Buffalo technique. He attempts to finish Combo off with a KKB, but the boxer uses the infamous...

 **KI Announcer: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!**

...and knocks Balrog backward.

"Damn! This looks like it's anybody's game!" Doc comment, looking quite impressed at the two boxers fighting back and forth between each other.

"Yeah! Come on TJ! You got this!" Pit hollered.

 _ **Announcer: They won't stop! How long will this go!?**_

"It's a battle to the death pal! You'll get used to it!" Viridi exclaimed.

TJ launches a Superman punch forward and lands a couple of blows. Balrog tries landing heavy hits, but TJ keeps his distance and evades the attacks to land his own. Both prepare to land a heavy punch, but Balrog gets the upper hand by sweeping TJ off of his feet and landing a Buffalo Uppercut. He tries stomping on TJ, but Combo avoids it and gets up.

"Nice try, cheater!" Kirby shouted.

"Their different styles of boxing is really becoming super obvious to each other." Samus commented.

"TJ's doing what a needs to for his Out-Boxer style, but however, one big slip up is all Balrog needs to win." Little Mac said.

The two boxers counter and clash with their gloves, causing the ring to start crumbling apart from their sheer power.

"Damn!" Pac-man exclaimed.

"They're really going at it!" Ike said, intensified by the amount of damage of the ring.

"You got this, baby! Now finish it up!" Doc cheered for TJ Combo.

They then use their most powerful dash attacks, but Balrog fakes TJ out to avoid his punch. Taking advantage of his vulnerability, Balrog lands some blows before unleashing his Gigaton Blow.

 _Balrog: You won't hear the full ten count! Why don't you go to hell!?_

The cameras flash as TJ falls to the ground.

 _ **Announcer: I can't believe it! Combo's down! This could be over…**_

"Ooh! That's a one devastating blow!" Pit winced.

"You're telling me." Snake cringed.

Little Mac, all of sudden, stood up from his seat, looking at the screen, shock by this. Doc noticed this and didn't bother about it as he looks back at the fight, hoping that TJ still got more fight left in his after such a vicious punch. Everyone else looked completely shock by this sudden turn-of-event, even Jigglypuff and Nana had their hands over their mouths, praying TJ is still in the fight.

"Come on TJ, get up." Kirby said, praying for the Killer Instinct fighter.

"Don't let this cheating, Shadaloo boxer win this!" Viridi growled.

"Get up, TJ. Get up." Pichu said, concern for this boxer.

Balrog slowly approaches his opponent ready to end the fight, but TJ gets on his knees and angrily pounds the ground. He growls as his body was cloaked in blue energy before hitting the ground, creating a shockwave.

 _TJ Combo: I AIN'T DONE!_

TJ gets up and enters his Instinct Mode, Glory Days (or Berserker Mode), confusing his opponent.

 _Balrog: Wait, what?_

"AW YEAH! BERSERKER MODE!" Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, Junior, TL, YL, Sonic and Dark Pit exclaimed.

"AW YEAH! YOU GOT THIS TJ!" Doc hollered.

The rest of the Smasher cheered loudly, especially Jigglypuff, Nana and surprisingly Little Mac who smiled nicely, glad that TJ was still in the fight.

Balrog tries throwing another KKB with TJ easily avoiding it.

 _ **Announcer: TJ's back up with his Last Breath!**_

TJ's intense speed starts overwhelming his opponent. When Balrog tries throwing a punch forward, TJ dodges it and punches Balrog's arm so hard it snaps in two.

"Oh, ouch. That's gotta hurt." Pac-man winced.

"But serves him right for beating TJ brutally." Viridi countered.

The Street Fighter starts limping backwards in pain, but TJ doesn't let him walk it off as he delivers a brutal beatdown to the Shadaloo boxer.

"Jesus! TJ literally taking this fight seriously!?" Pit shouted in shock.

"Holy crap! Look at him go! Not even most fighter could send in that much punches like that!" Kirby yelled.

"Well, looks like we have a winner." Palutena said, seeing how this fight will end.

"Indeed." Samus replied.

And with that said, TJ ends the match with a fully charged Vortex Punch, which decapitates Balrog and sends his head flying into the air. They got everyone in shock by this, especially Little Mac and Doc for this brutal display of ending the fight.

" **ULTRAAAAAAA COMBOOOOO!"** Kirby, Pikachu, Pit, Junior, Sonic, Dark Pit, Roy, Ike, Toon Link, Young Link and surprisingly Lucas cried at the same time.

 _ **Announcer: HOLY JUMPIN' GIBLETS!**_

"Damn! His head flew off faster than any Sandbag that got sent in flying in the air in an Home Run contest." Junior shouted.

 _ **Announcer: TJ TAKES THE TITLE IN ABSOLUTELY BRUUUTAL FASHION!**_

TJ walks away victorious as Balrog's limp body falls to the ground. The cameraman tilts his view upwards only to have Balrog's disembodied head fall right on top of the lens and crack the screen.

 _ **Announcer: Excuse me. I gotta hurl.**_

 **K.O.!**

* * *

With that, everyone who voted for TJ Combo cheered and hollered for his victory, meanwhile those who voted for Balrog didn't clapped for lost, despite his chances of winning.

Now, time for the results...

 **(*Cues: Yo Check This Out - Killer Instinct again*)**

 **Boomstick: Whoa-ho! It's just like Rock 'em-Sock'em Robots! Only, I don't think his head's getting reattached...**

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ness said, remember his days at 64 & Melee tournaments for playing Rock 'em-Sock 'em Robot with his friends.

Wiz: This was an extremely close bout, in fact, both fighters were evenly matched in a lot of unexpected ways.

 **Boomstick: Being a slugger, Balrog was obviously used to having the strength advantage, but TJ actually had him matched.**

"Wait what, seriously?" Pit asked.

"Well, it was kind of obvious." Dark Pit shrugged.

Just then, the Smashers sees the next Board of WIZDOM where they see a book that said "Street Fighter II Complete File Artwork" with a picture of Dhalsim on, then switches to Balrog punching an elephant.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Balrog**

 **10,000 Lbs+**

 **44, 482 Newtons of Force**

 **TJ Combo**

 **13.4 Ft.**

 **Fulgore**

 **550 pounds**

 **Balrog (RED) = 44,482 newtons TJ (GREEN) = 44,820 newtons**

* * *

Wiz: Recall how Balrog killed an elephant, who's skull could withstand 10,000 pounds of force, or 44,482 newtons. In comparison, TJ's Vortex Punch is capable of hitting opponents at a minimum of 13.4 feet into the air, even if they weigh as much as 550 pounds, like Fulgore. To launch something that heavy with just a punch, would require 44,820 newtons of force.

"So then, that would mean that TJ's stronger than Balrog, right?" Pit asked.

"In that suitable comparison, yes he is." Ness answered.

Then, the next one...

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Balrog's Fall 1,272 Ft. - TJ's Fall 1,162 Ft.**

* * *

 **(*Cues: The End - Killer Instinct (2013)*)**

 **Boomstick: Dang, that's close, and that's not even TJ's strongest punch. Even their ability to take hits were pretty similar, like Balrog falling off the cliff, or TJ jumping out of the Ultratech skyscraper, both of which were at similar heights.**

"That is true, they did fall in similar falls." Pac-man pointed out.

And now, for the last one...

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Rock-Paper-Scissor Triangle Theory**

 **Balrog (Scissors) - SLUGGER**

 **TJ (Rock) - OUT-BOXER**

 **Little Mac (Paper) - SWARMER**

 **Then shows a "Rock beats Scissors" as they show an "O" of approval on TJ while having an "X" of disapproval on Balrog.**

* * *

Wiz: Luckily for TJ, analyzing real life boxing trends revealed his inherent advantage over Balrog, the popular triangle theory of boxing, also called the "Rock-Paper-Scissors" theory, claims that sluggers, such as Balrog, naturally struggle against Out-Boxers like TJ.

"Huh. Who would've though that they used a theory like that for boxing." Villager said, out of curiosity.

"Say Mac, have you and Doc ever heard of this theory before?" Pac-man asked.

"Kind of. Although, seeing how TJ can beat Balrog like in Rock against Paper, I'm assume I might beat TJ since I'm a Swarmer." Little Mac answered.

"So, in a way, that's your way of saying "Paper covers Rock"?" Pikachu said.

"Exactly." He responded.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, slugger punches are really strong, but they're predictable, and require more energy, so a good Out-Boxer could just keep his distance, capitalizing on mistakes, and then wear the slugger down over time until the opportune chance for a knockout blow.**

"Well we all know two out of the three styles of boxing, but what do Swarmers, like Little Mac, mostly do that trumps an Out-boxer, like TJ, well considering that out-boxers are usually the quick ones." Jigglypuff asked.

"Exactly what DOc told us about it: They're boxers that attempts to overwhelm their opponent by applying constant pressure and taking away an opponent's spacing and timing." Mega Man explained.

"They seems to like to rush in and pour all the steam they have with quick, fast punches." Snake added. "They don't have a lot of power for this strikes, but with all those hits just adds up for their strengths.

"So Out-Boxers like TJ keep things at distance, so they don't do well with someone fast enough to chase them down all over the ring." Ness finished.

"So, to sum it all up, Mac would totally beat TJ in a Boxing Match if that happens." Toon Link summarized.

"Whoa, thanks guys." Mac said, felt praised by this.

Wiz: Obviously, it's called a theory for a reason, every boxer is different, however, when applied at a very fundamental level, the triangle theory holds weight.

 **Boomstick: Like when Ali took the title from slugger George Foreman in the famous "Rumble in the Jungle" by using those Out-Boxer tactics.**

"So then, even with TJ being just as strong and tough as Balrog, and using a boxing style that had an advantage over his, the odds were really leaning in TJ's favor from the very beginning." Samus surmised.

Wiz: And don't forget, TJ kept a heavyweight title for over twenty years, despite how closely matched their power and durability were, TJ's speed, tactics, and experience won the match by permanent knockout.

 **Boomstick: You could say TJ had the instinct for this fight, and it was a killer.**

Some of them snickered at this pun while other groans at this.

Wiz: The winner is TJ Combo.

 _TJ Combo: Yeah!_

Everyone cheered and clapped at the episode for TJ's victory.

"Whoa baby, now that was great Death Battle episode." Doc said, happily.

"Yeah, you said it Doc. It was great." Mac commented.

"I know right! It was awesome!" Pikachu said, being excited.

"I figure that TJ would dominate the fight against Balrog." Ness said.

"Yeah, you said it." Toon Link said with glee.

Then suddenly, Little Mac begins to get up from his seat and leaves the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kirby asked.

"I got some important training I have do. So, see ya." Little Mac said, as he leaves the Theater Room.

"Hey, wait up Mac! I'm coming with ya!" Doc said, as he got up and left the room.

"Okay, bye Mac! Bye Doc!" Kirby said, as he watches them leave.

Now onto the preview...

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

On the next Death Battle, we see the shadow of the next combatant walking towards the build, while another combatant walking down the streets while dragging what seems to be a sword on the ground. As they reveal themselves, they saw a man in spiky metal armor with a purple cape, and the next one being a man wearing Silver japanese samurai armor with a sword.

 **SHREDDER VS. SILVER SAMURAI**

 **September 4**

"Well, this looks promising." Ike said, looking a bit interested.

But for wasting no time, Kirby placed in the next dics for the next episode.

* * *

 **And done! That's all 5 chapters of Death Battle! Sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long, but hey! Now you can't wait since I updated the story with 5 episodes/chapters of it. But now, it's time to return to work (and by work, I mean my fic work, not my job work. Just so you know.). Oh, and sorry about the whole "Doc Louis" writing thing, I'm trying my best to match up his personality and the way he speak for the whole chapter, so don't flame me for this. Also, the Dudley and Doc meeting thing, well, let's just say it's an idea I got from "somewhere else". Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tune once we get to the next episode; Shredder VS Silver Samurai! The Arch-Enemy of the Ninja Turtles VS. The Sword Wielding X-Mutant! Who will win?**

 **So, like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to let you guys know! So, see ya! Ciao!**


	84. Episode 82 - Shredder VS Silver Samurai

**Hi everyone! Superstar here! Bringing you the next episode of Death Battle. But first, I just wanted to say that Screw-Attack is doing a great job on that last episode. I mean, a first ever Live Action Death Battle between Nightwing and Daredevil, that was epic. Normally, they do it in sprites or in 3-D, but live action? It's so cool! And I'm also surprised that they're bringing back Mario and Sonic from their last episode for their 100th episode. I don't know why but I bet it's gonna be cooler than the last one. I hope for that. So anyway, here's the next episode of DEATH BATTLE: Shredder VS. Silver Samurai!** **The Arch-Enemy of the Ninja Turtles VS. The Sword Wielding X-Mutant! Who will win? Enjoy!**

 **(Note: For this episode, I did some changes on it for some intensified information on Shredder and Silver Samurai, so take your time to tell me what you think.)**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Shredder and TMNT Belongs to Nickelodeon.**

 **Silver Samurai and X-Men Belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Blue Apron and all Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 82 - Shredder VS Silver Samurai**

Wasting no time, Kirby placed in the next dics for the next episode and pressed play. But before they get to the episode, they saw ad for a Clearance Sale at a website called .com, starting it with Chad (the voice of Boomstick) as he speaks.

 _Chad: Before we get to the video, just want to let you guys know, we're having a huge clearance sale on the website! Just head on over here. Discount over 50% off on everything you could think of: Hats, shirts, drinkware-You name it! So click the link in the description and head over there and check it out._

Taking note of this, everyone agrees to check it once they finished watching Death Battle. But before that, the intro for Death Battle came into the screen.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: Hundreds of years ago, the samurai and the ninja battled across Japan, and these two fascinating ways of combat have been at odds ever since.

"Huh. What do you know? It's a fight between the ninja and the samurai." Pikachu said, simply. "Neat."

"Corrin would love this, too bad he's busy hanging out with his brothers of Bushido and Nohr." Roy said, slightly disappointed.

"That is true." Ike replied.

 **Boomstick: The Shredder, the sharp and shiny arch-villain of the Ninja Turtles.**

Wiz: And Silver Samurai, the mutant swordsman who can slice through anything.

"Oh wow! The Turtles' arch-nemesis has come into battle!" Kirby said, surprisingly.

"And I'm more surprised that this Silver Samurai has come to battle too." Ike said, looking at the silver cladded fighter.

"Let's see how this goes." Viridi said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

In the first scene, the Smashers see the city of New York before switching to the Ninja Turtles (1987).

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: Beneath the streets of New York City, a secret battle wages between four humanoid turtles, and a ninja covered in blades, known as The Shredder.

They now see a man cladded in an ninja outfit with spiky, metal blades on his shoulders, legs, and on his arms with ninja bladed hooks and wears a metal mask-like helmet.

 **Oroku Saki/The Shredder**

 **Boomstick: A kitchen utensil?**

Everyone couldn't help but snicker at the comment Boomstick made on him.

"Okay, I'll admit, it was kind of obvious when he's called that." Ness said, snickering.

"Though, seeing him as a threat to the Turtles, he seems complete unstoppable." Palutena said, taking note on Saki.

"And sensing that he has the pride of a powerful, I say, he's quite a formable warrior." Ike added with a grim look on his face.

"Indeed." Replied the Goddess of Light.

Wiz: Many legends surround The Shredder's origins. Some say he's the reincarnation of an ancient Japanese warrior **(Pikachu: No doubt this version of him is either from the Mirage Comics or in the 2003 TV version)** , some say he's an alien disguised as a man **(Kirby: That version was from 2003 TV series where he's called as 'Utrom Shredder')** , and some say he's a bumbling idiot who sounds like Uncle Phil.

 _1987 Shredder: But I don't wanna conquer this place. I wanna conquer Earth!_

This brought the Smashers to laugh at Shredder's whiney voice.

"Okay, that part is kinda funny." Lucas admitted.

"Well, that's what the Classic Shredder is here for; either being serious or being funny." Kirby said, jokingly.

 **Boomstick: Either way, every legend agrees on one thing: He's an absolute badass!**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Oroku Saki**

 **Height: 6'6" | 198 cm**

 **Weight: 280 lbs | 127 kg**

 **Leader of the Foot Clan**

 **Rival to Hamato Yoshi**

 **Master of ninjutsu**

 **Favorite meal: Turtle soup (Some of the Fighters find it a bit creepy.)**

 **A bounce house's worst nightmare (This made the Young Smasher shiver at that.)**

* * *

Wiz: Before he was called The Shredder, he was Oroku Saki, a member of the Japanese ninjutsu Foot Clan, he trained alongside his rival, Hamato Yoshi.

They see a young japanese man wearing a training battle gi, training with his foster brother/rival Saki along with their master.

"Hm. He seems like an honorable man in his stature." Viridi said, while glancing at Hamato.

"Both he and Saki were like brothers when they were little, and at the same, became rivals in the rights of martial arts." Ness stated.

"That is until the love of a woman came between them." Pikachu added.

"A woman?" Roy asked.

"You'll see." He replied.

 **Boomstick: They weren't just rivals in martial arts, but in the search for love as well. They both pined for the lovely lady, Tang Shen.**

They now a lovely japanese woman, named Tang Shen, whose already in the arms of Hamato Yoshi.

"*Whistle* Wow, she looks lovely." Sonic commented.

"Who wouldn't have the heart of this lady?" Pac-man asked, strangely.

"Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki, of course." Toon Link answered. "But unfortunately for Saki, she already chose Hamato to be her love interest."

"Ouch." Sonic hissed. "So did he take it?"

"Bad. He took it bad. Like really, really bad." Kirby said, scared.

 **Boomstick: But, unfortunately for our future Shredder, she only had eyes for Yoshi...Hamato Yoshi, not the dinosaur. That'd be weird.**

"Yeah, that would be weird." Pikachu chuckled, along with his friends, except for the said Green Happy Dinosaur.

"Gee, thanks guys." He grunted.

Wiz: Jealous, Oroku Saki attacked Yoshi, but in his rage, accidentally struck down Tang Shen.

Everyone watched as they saw both Saki and Yoshi fight against each other in the flames of their master's temple, until Saki attempts to finish him with his blades until Yoshi's lover, Tang Shen, got in-between them, trying to stop his assault.

 _Tang Shen: No, stop!_

But it was too late. Blinded by his rage, Saki accidentally struck down Shen, which shocks him and Yoshi, who saw that happen.

 _Hamato Yoshi: NOOOOOOO! *Rushes and grabs a now dead Tang Shen in his arms*_

 _Oroku Saki: Shen! *Rushes over, but was stopped when the fiery temple collapses on top of them, causing his face and hair to be burnt due to the fire*_

Some of them were shocked, some got eyes widened and others winced at this deadly tragedy.

"Oh man, that is so cruel." Pit said, sadly.

"Damn." Pikachu grunted, along with the guilt inside him.

"I know people that has gone through anger and rage can consume them but for Oroku Saki, he has that feeling whenever Hamato is around." Palutena said, sternly.

"Though, for a man with an evil and jealous heart, he's the definition of cold heartedness." Viridi finished.

"You said it." Snake agrees.

"I couldn't agree more." Mega Man replied.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Leaving Yoshi and his beloved for dead, Saki took over the Foot Clan and began a worldwide crime spree under his new name.**

 _1990 Shredder: Now you face... The Shredder._

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Y'know, I wonder, did he mean to name himself after a cheese grater?**

"Well, I mean, it is kind of obvious with all those metal blades." Jigglypuff stammered.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of which, if his armor didn't make it obvious enough, Shredder's got a weird spike fetish.**

"That we notice." Ness said with Kirby, Pikachu and Yoshi nodding to the agreement.

 **Boomstick: This guy's got'em all over his legs, arms, shoulders, even his head.**

Wiz: That headpiece, the Kuro Kabuto, is a relic passed down through the Foot Clan for over 1,500 years. Forged from the totems of the clan's defeated enemies, it was formed into an alloy that's stronger than steel. Plus, it just looks awesome.

"You got to admit, it does look awesome." Dark Pit admitted.

"And very intimating when it was created from the remnants of the Foot clan's defeated enemies." Palutena added.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Tekko-kagi claws**

 **Kuro Kabuto helmet**

 **Katana**

 **Smoke pellets**

 **Laser sword**

 **Super Shredder**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **Superhuman durability**

 **Teleportation**

 **Lightning**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Obviously, his armor is also a kickass weapon, and he can cut anyone down with the Tekko Kagi claws on his wrists.**

Wiz: Which literally translates to "Back-Of-The-Hand-Hooks".

"Whoa, those are some kickass claws." Dark Pit whistled.

"I'm surprised that he has spikes on each part of the body as a weapon, not just armor." Ike said in an awe expression.

"A lot of people were whatever they have as a weapon or armor." Snake explained. "That's how they do it when entering in the battlefield."

"Same here." Samus chimed in.

 **Boomstick: Perfect for backhanding. It doesn't cover all that much, but he needs freedom of movement, because, you know, he's a ninja. Plus, would you wanna get anywhere near a guy covered in razors? Yeah, I don't think so.**

"Yeah, me either too dude." Pit said. True, he was trained to be the Captain of the Palutena Army, but never in his life that he would ever face a man who is a master of hand-to-hand combat and has blades that can kill him.

* * *

 **18 DISCIPLINES OF NINJUTSU**

 **Seishin-Teki-Kyo'Yo'**

 **Taijutsu (Unarmed Combat)**

 **Kenjutsu (Sword Fighting)**

 **Bojutsu (Stick and Staff Fighting)**

 **Shurikenjutsu (Throwing Blades)**

 **Sojutsu (Spear Fighting)**

 **Naginatajutsu (Naginata Fighting)**

 **Kusarigamajutsu (Chain and Sickle Weapon)**

 **Kayakujutsu (Pyrotechnics and Explosives)**

 **Hensojutsu (Disguise & Impersonation)**

 **Shinobi-Iri (Stealth and Entering Methods)**

 **Bajutsu (Horsemanship)**

 **Sui-Ren (Water Training)**

 **Bouryaku (Military Strategy)**

 **Choho (Espionage)**

 **Intonjutsu (Escaping and Concealment)**

 **Tenmon (Meteorology)**

 **Chi-Mon (Geography)**

* * *

Wiz: Ninjutsu is comprised of eighteen separate disciplines, and Shredder is a master of all of them, this includes stealth, espionage, pyrotechnics, horsemanship, and plenty of weaponry.

"Wow, shit!" Sonic said, mind blown.

"That's a lot of disciplines for ninjutsu." Pit said, stunned.

"With all 18 of these disciplines, there's no doubt that he's one of known deadly ninja masters in the world." Palutena said, looking very perplexed.

"You're right about that." Viridi replied.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like swords, spears, bo-staffs, and throwing weapons, but it's not like he needs 'em anyway, he's skilled in unarmed combat, too.**

Wiz: Now a master of his craft, the Shredder led the Foot Clan to New York City.

 **Boomstick: Where he found out Hamato Yoshi wasn't quite as dead as he thought.**

"Really, how so?" Villager asked.

Wiz: As a matter of fact, Yoshi had transformed into a rat-person, and was raising four adolescent, genetically altered, shinobi terrapins, but that's another story altogether.

"Wait, did that seriously happened?" Pit said with his eyes widened as plates.

"Well, there have been a few story changes around Splinter's/Hamato Yoshi's origins, but like Wiz said, that's another story altogether." Ness answered.

Wiz: With his hatred reinvigorated, the Shredder swore to end his lifelong enemy once and for all.

"So, the battle between two rivals continues." Viridi said, knowing that would happen eventually.

"Yup." Samus replied.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Fought & disarmed 8 mutants at once (This shocks the Young Smashers.)**

 **Moved faster than the eye can see (This surprises Sonic, Dark Pit, Roy, Ike and the Links.)**

 **Survived Leatherhead's bite (This surprises everyone.)**

 **Once touched lava (The Smashers winced at that.)**

 **Threw oil tanker as Super Shredder (This left everyone in awe expression.)**

 **Survive a 1,000 ft tall**

 **Cut through steel**

 **Defeated multiple Triceratons**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Every time Shredder fought these ninja turtles, he proved why he's the leader of the Foot Clan. I mean, he's strong enough to tear through steel shipping containers with his claws, chop down trees in one sword swing, and throw around mutants several times his size like they're nothing.**

"Damn, this guy is one tough son of a bitch." Sonic commented.

"Seems like Marth and Lucina are have a competition with him since he can chop down tree and metal." Roy said in concern.

"Man, and I don't think some of us can take him on since he beat 8 mutants all at once." BJ (Bowser Jr.) said, quivered.

"Yeah, since all of those 8 mutants involved the Ninja Turtles and the other mutant team, the Mighty Mutanimals." Kirby chirped in.

"Who?" Junior said, looking at him with a puzzle look on his face.

"Four powerful mutants that took the forms of animals: a big blue ninja turtle, a psychic monkey, a giant alligator and a humanoid pigeon." Kirby answered, thoroughly.

"Oh." Junior replied in understanding.

Wiz: One such mutant, Leatherhead, weighs well over three hundred pounds.

The Smashers then look and saw a giant size alligator, named Leatherhead.

"Whoa, he's huge." Pit said, awestruck.

"Wait a minute, Kirbs, isn't he one of the members of the Mighty Mutanimals you mentioned?" BJ asked him.

"Yup, that's him." He answered.

"Whoa, and just looking at him, kind of reminds how slightly tall my dad is comparing him." Responded the Koopa Prince.

 **Boomstick: Okay, I know that's the official weight according to some toy, but look at him! Compared to the turtles, he should weigh half a ton!**

"Well, he is a giant size gator, so there's that." Ness commented.

Wiz: Either way, the Shredder survived Leatherhead chomping down on his midsection. The femur, the strongest bone in the human body, breaks at a pressure of about 1,700 pounds per square inch, a normal, unmutated American alligator can bite with a force of nearly 3,000 PSI, and Leatherhead's bite is surely stronger.

 **Boomstick: Meaning Shredder should've split in half, but nope, he was back up, kicking some leather butt, literally five seconds later.**

"Holy shit, that guy is ridiculously tough!" Pit said, shockingly.

"How is he not dead yet?" Dark Pit said, bewildered.

Wiz: The Shredder is a cunning strategist and talented warrior, he's fought eight mutants in combat all at once, disarming every single one of them. What's more, while intimidating an Italian mob boss and his bodyguards, he did this.

As everyone watch, they saw Shredder sitting and chatting to a fat, overweight mob boss, Vizioso, as he raises a meatball to his mouth, but before he tries to eat it, we heard a slashing sound, and second later, we see the meatball and two candles cut through in half, as we saw Shredder re-sheathes his wrist blade.

Sonic blinked. "Whoa."

"I didn't even see the blade moved." Roy said in awe.

"Me either." Ike agrees.

"That was wicked fast." Dark Pit said, shocked by this.

"Oh yeah." The two Links said in unison.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: The most well trained human eyes are capable of detecting movements occurring at 1/220th of a second (0.0045 Seconds), meaning Shredder's slash could've been even faster than that.

"Dang." Sonic muttered.

"Now I'm worried that Marth and/or Lucina might face the likes of that guy." Roy said, worryingly.

 **Boomstick: But sometimes, Shreds needs just a bit more juice to get the job done, literally. When you see him crack open a green one, he's not doing it to hang out with the boys.**

Wiz: In times of desperation, Shredder is known to resort to risking it all by consuming mutagen.

 **Boomstick: Transforming him into Super Shredder.**

They now saw the Turtles facing a bigger and more stronger Shredder, knowing him as Super Shredder.

 _Michelangelo: He must've drank all of it!_

 _Donatello: It's a Super Shredder!_

Now they see 5 different versions of Super Shredder: Arcade, SNES, 1990 Movie, 2012 TV, and one from TMNT Mutants in Manhattan.

"Whoa, he's really tough!" Pit said in shock.

"Even with the mutagen inside him, he's even more powerful than his normal form!" Palutena said in a concern tone.

"And judging how all five different forms of Super Shredder came to be, I say, he has the tendency to kill anyone daring enough to challenge him." Viridi said with a serious tone.

"Agree." Samus agrees.

Wiz: While this form has given him different enhancements in different iterations, it usually grants him immense strength, inhuman durability, and even teleportation and the power to shoot lightning.

"Wait, what? He can shoot lightning?!" Pikachu said in disbelief.

"Now, I'm scared." Pichu shivered in fear.

"With all that strength and durability, he's literally a force to be reckoned with." Roy pondered.

"Yeah, and I doubt my dad or Donkey Kong can hold him down in a fight, anytime soon." Junior said, stuttering at the thought of his father and DK fighting him in his mutant/super form.

 **Boomstick: You know, that's probably because mutagen's not an exact science, and it's bound to get random at times.**

"That's… actually true." Ness said, blinking in surprise.

Wiz: That's true, Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: I did a science!**

"Of course, you did." Pikachu chuckled.

Wiz and Ness: Good job, buddy.

Everyone chuckled at this action.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh, well, he's toughed out a sword shattering against his skin, and even falling around a thousand feet onto a steel beam. Man, you'd think this guy would never lose anything ever.**

"I highly doubt that." Viridi said, doubtfully.

Everyone watches they saw the Turtles slam their shells into Saki from all angles, until he collapses in defeat.

"And I was right." Said the Goddess of Nature.

 **Boomstick: But you'd also be super wrong.**

Wiz: Shredder has his fair share of downsides, this includes a weakness to garbage trucks...

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

They then watched as the Turtles' own master, Splinter (1990), holds down Shredder with one of Mikey's nunchucks as he holds him over the edge of a build while Saki held his spear.

 _1990 Splinter: Death comes for us all, Oroku Saki, but something much worse comes for you, for when you die, it will be..._

Before he could finish, they saw Shredder reaches for the back of his belt, takes out a knife and throws it at Splinter, who dodges it and releases him, who falls, screams as he falls into a garbage truck.

 _1990 Splinter: ...without honor._

 _Casey Jones: Oops. (He pulls a lever to turn on the trash compactor)_

"Uh, okay. Not sure how that works but, okay." Snake said, finding no words on this.

Wiz: Newborn infants.

In the next scene, they see him walking over to a mutant alligator snapping turtle , named Tokka, and a mutant gray wolf, named Rahzar.

 _1990 Shredder: Yes, come forward! Attack me if you will. When it is over, you will call me "Master!"_

Both Tokka and Rahzar look in confusion, until...

 _Tokka: Mama?_

Soon, the two gave hugs and kisses to Shredder. That is until he got out of the base and out of their range, as he looks very, very pissed.

 _1990 Shredder: BABIES! THEY'RE BABIES! (growls)_

"Geez, angry much?" Junior remarked.

Wiz: The power of music.

Next on the screen, they see Shredder on stage, beginning to sing.

 _Stage Shredder: (singing) I hate music!_

"Oh my god." Dark Pit called out, holding out his laughter.

Wiz: A strange fascination with eating his enemies.

Then, they sees the 80s Turtles facing 80s Shredder who holds up a blaster-like weapon at the turtles with a brain-like alien inside a robotic suit (Krang)

 _1987 Michelangelo: "Uh-oh, it's that Retro-muto, uh, thingamabob!"_

 _1987 Donatello: He's gonna use it to turn us back into ordinary turtles!_

 _1987 Raphael: "Well gang, looks like it's back to the old pet shop for us!"_

 _1987 Shredder: "Far from it! Tonight, I dine on Turtle Soup!"_

"Okay, a bit creepy." Viridi said, getting a little creep out by this.

Wiz: And wood.

And now, at the last scene, they saw him as Super Shredder where he pushes down the beams of a pier, which collapse on him.

"...I got nothing." Kirby shrugs.

 **Boomstick: Geez, were the 90's always this stupid?**

Wiz and Ness: Yeah.

"Can't really blame for making the Shredder look like a chump for that many different weaknesses." Palutena replied.

Wiz: Thankfully, despite his failures, the Shredder keeps getting back up, faster, stronger, and much more terrifying.

In the final scene, they watched as the Turtles facing off against Super Shredder in TMNT Mutants in Manhattan.

 _Shredder: The true battle... starts NOW!_

Soon, everyone begins to collect some thoughts on Shredder. In true, they found it quite difficult to face someone very intimating when he's powerful ninja master. Seeing him as enemy to the Turtles, Shredder is the definition of ruthlessness. With 18 ways of Ninjutsu and metal blades that can cut you down to size, Oroku Saki is definitely a skill master of taking anyone down, along with using the use of Mutagen that can turn him into Super Shredder. The Smashers must multiple precautions if they're gonna be facing a guy like him.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: In feudal Japan, a samurai wasn't your typical bodyguard, he was trained in the art of war, and would only serve the elite upper-class. Honor was the samurai's currency.

"Huh. Who knew that samurais are super cool in the age of war." Pit said, impressed.

"Corrin did told me and the others about the ways of the samurai when living around his Hoshido family." Roy said, remembering the memory of what the Valla King to him. "Samurais do like to train themselves in the art of war to serve as bodyguards or champions to their people, and as for the honor, some cared about it while others don't because of their own ambitions."

"That is true, in either case." Ike responded.

 **Boomstick: But for the Silver Samurai; Kenuichio Harada, currency was just...regular money. 'Cause that shit's useful!**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Kenuichio Harada**

 **Height: 6'6" | 198 cm**

 **Weight: 310 lbs | 140.6 kg**

 **Leader of the Yashida Clan**

 **Rival to Wolverine**

 **Classified as a Mutant**

 **Illegitimate son of a crime lord**

 **Encountered John Belushi on Saturday Night Live (Everyone slightly chuckled at this.)**

* * *

Wiz: Born into the Yashida clan, Harada was the son of a powerful Yakuza crime lord.

"A japanese mob boss huh? Well, ain't that surprising." Snake rudely commented.

"For someone like him, I doubt he's kingpin material." Viridi snorted.

Wiz: Unfortunately, he could never inherit his father's empire for himself, because he was born illegitimately. A bastard.

"Oh ouch." Pikachu hissed.

"So he's born to a father with a different mother? Heh, makes sense." Junior shrugs.

 **Boomstick: Wow, hey, no need to throw insults around, Wiz.**

"Uh actually, Boomstick, he meant it as a literal definition of it, meaning he's born "out of wedlock"." Snake pointed out.

"So in a way, he _IS_ a "bastard" child." Sonic added.

"A bit blunt, but greatly accurate." Palutena replied.

Wiz: No, the literal definition of ba- Move on.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Wiz's judgment aside, without a clear future, Harada decided to...well...become a samurai, because why not? They're pretty cool, right?**

"Well sure, I guess." Ness said, not sure about that.

Wiz: Unfortunately, the Way of the samurai no longer had a place in the present.

"Aww." Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Nana and Lucas called out, sadly.

"I guess being a samurai in the modern world isn't a much a career anymore." Yoshi said, frowned.

"Guess not." Pac-man replied.

Wiz: Harada knew that in a world full of absurd superpowers, he would need to dedicate his life to the art in a way never seen before.

 **Boomstick: He wouldn't just be a samurai. He'd be...a Silver Samurai.**

The Smashers now sees Harada, cladded in silver japanese samurai armor, wielding and carrying a katana.

 **Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai**

Wiz, Snake, Roy, Sonic and Ness: Yep.

"That is so cool." Kirby said, getting starry-eyed on his new look.

"*Whistled* Nice armor." Sonic commented.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: While blinged out like Xzibit's rims, he picked up on a few fighting styles. Not too many. Just** **Bajutsu** **, the art of horseback,** **Bujitsu** **, military strategy,** **Iaijutsu** **, the sword-based quick draw,** **Tantojutsu** **, knife fightin',** **Ninjutsu** **, bein' sneaky,** **Kyujutsu** **, which is archery, and, well** **Jujitsu** **and** **Karate Do** **, which are both forms of unarmed combat. God! How many more jutsus do you think he can fit in his brain? I didn't even know there were that many.**

"Whoa, that's a lot of jutsu." Kirby said, amazed.

"Hearing all those jutsu reminded of Naruto." Pikachu said in sudden thought.

"Well, at least he's a master of 8 different fighting styles." Villager said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but against Shredder who is a master of 18 styles of Ninjutsu, I doubt he'll have a chance to win." Viridi snorted.

Wiz: At least one more. Kenjutsu, The art of japanese sword fighting. After all, what's a samurai without a katana at his side?

 **Boomstick: Dead, that's what. In order to keep living, he had to get really good with swingin' that sword.**

"Okay then, that makes this the 9th fighting style in Harada's arsenal." Ness said, making it a bit clear on that.

"Still, not enough to beat Shredder's 18." Viridi remarked.

Wiz: Luckily for Harada, he soon learned he had one of those absurd superpowers for himself.

"Which is?" Mega Man said, taking a bit of interest on Harada's superpowers.

 **Boomstick: Yep. He's a mutant.**

Wiz and Ness: Now who's being insensitive?

"But very true, he is, in fact, an X-Mutant." Kirby pointed out.

"An X-Mutant?" Pikachu said, raising a brow at him.

"Yeah, you know, he's a mutant with mutant powers and he's somewhat connected to the X-Men, mainly the Wolverine, so…" Kirby trailed off.

"Okay, we get it." Pikachu said, getting annoyed by this explanation.

Wiz: Harada has the ability to generate a tachyon field, with it, he can enhance his sword, allowing it to slice through almost anything.

 **Boomstick: Even GHOSTS!**

"Seriously? That's how he can slice through anything?!" Pit said, surprisingly impressed. "That's awesome!"

"Interesting. So, Harada has the ability to generate a Tachyonic Field over his sword, and with that energy, he can use it to create hypothetical particles to slice through anything, even in metal." Snake explained with brilliance.

"Hm. That's quite intriguing for the Yashida Samurai." Mega Man said, impressed.

"Indeed it is. Even I don't mind having Tachyon Energy in my own suit." Samus said, intrigued.

Wiz: In real life, tachyonic fields are hypothetical particles with mass, which travel faster than light. A definition which may explain how Harada's cutting ability works.

"That explains a lot." Pikachu muttered.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Katana**

 **Throwing knives**

 **Kenjutsu mastery**

 **Teleportation Ring**

 **Steel plate armor**

 **Tachyon Field**

 **Generates energy field to enhance blades**

 **Can cut nearly anything**

 **Can activate field from afar**

* * *

 **Boomstick: So he uses his power on sharp objects. Well, that's too bad for everybody in Silver Samurai's way, because he carries a lot of 'em. He's got throwing knives and shuriken ninja stars on hand for long range attacks, and of course, he always carries that katana.**

"A samurai has to be prepare for everything, at least that's what Corrin told me when it comes his brother, Ryoma." Roy said, remembering the words of the Vala Prince.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

Wiz: He's wielded many different swords, including the legendary Muramasa blade. However, he's not too picky about what kind of sword he carries.

 **Boomstick: With his power, any blade Harada carries instantly becomes one of the most dangerous swords on the planet.**

"Kinda like any sword we carry around." Ike responded with the Links, Roy, Pit and Dark Pit nodding to that statement.

Wiz: Harada has one more trick up his sleeve, a teleportation ring, with it, he can wrap around the battlefield for unexpected strikes, and it makes for a good getaway.

"A Teleportation Ring huh? Well, I wouldn't say it's not much of accessory but it is perfect for evading and countering enemies." Toon Link said, looking at the teleportation ring.

"Well, it is a nice ring that is for used of teleportation." Palutena said, being honest.

"But I doubt that'll be in good use for fighting Shredder." Viridi solemnly said.

 **Boomstick: Though he almost lost it once, to John Belushi, you know, the guy from Saturday Night Live?** (Snake: Huh. I know that guy.) **Jocelyn told me about it once, it was weird.**

Everyone jolted a bit when they see John Belushi, in a samurai outfit, yelling as he slashed down the counter with his sword.

"Hehe. Funny." Pichu said, slightly chuckling.

Wiz: After years of hard work, Harada was truly a masterful warrior, however, he still struggled to defeat one opponent…

"Who is, of course...?" Pikachu said, knowing who he's referring to.

Wiz: ...the Wolverine.

"Yep, I knew it." Said the Yellow Mouse Pokemon.

"Right. We forgot he's also the rival of Logan, which was so obvious since those two are mutants." Popo said, stating the obvious.

"Which is also true." Viridi added. "But, if I were him, I'd quit while he's ahead."

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked in question.

"Well, Wolverine was trained in many different military units, has animal-like senses, adamantium claws, adamantium skull, adamantium skeleton and has multiple military experiences; it's like nature's way of saying that Harada doesn't have a chance to defeat Wolverine." Viridi said, summarizing the whole ordeal.

"Oh." Kirby replied.

 **Boomstick: Who killed his dad, and got engaged to his sister, ah, the shame combo.**

"Shame! Shame! Shame!" Kirby, Pikachu, Junior and Pac-man chanted at the same time.

"I don't want to admit it, but Harada kinda see it coming." Sonic admitted.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and she was next in line to rule the Yashida clan! Man, a triple.**

"Guess since Harada is the illegitimate son of a Yakuza Crime Lord and his sister is, if I miss guess, is the Crime Lord's actual daughter by blood, so it's only a matter of time before he passes his clan leadership to his daughter." Ness stated, thoroughly.

"True." Viridi replied.

Wiz: Needless to say, a little miffed, Harada challenged his own sister for the right to run the clan, and he won, after she was poisoned by an unrelated third party.

"Oooooh." Sonic said, didn't expected that.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that someone else didn't want her to rule the Yashida Clan." Palutena guessed.

"Yup." Ness answered.

 **Boomstick: Sometimes, life just works out, Wiz.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Cut through a stone column sans tachyon**

 **Overpowered Daredevil, She-Devil, & 2 jungle cats**

 **Led Big Hero 6 & Clan Yashida**

 **Sliced a bullet mid-flight**

 **Served Hydra, Avengers, Yakuza, & Japan's Prime Minister**

 **Defeated Spider-Woman & Doombringer**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Tread of Doom - Igor Dvorkin/ Ellie Kidd*)**

Wiz: I guess a win's a win, and that wouldn't be his last one, he's incredibly deadly in battle, he's so fast, he deflects bullets with his sword, and once even sliced a speeding bullet completely in half. In this instance, the gunman was standing fifteen feet away when he fired the bullet, at approximately 1,400 feet per second, this means that Silver Samurai was able to reach for his sword, and accurately cleave the bullet in two, in just over one hundredth of a second **(Reaction Time = 0.0107 Seconds)**.

"Whoa, nice reaction speed." Mega Man commented.

"Even I won't react if that happen." Villager uttered.

 **Boomstick: Even if he didn't chop it in half, his armor is totally bulletproof. Shoot, it even let him survive a freaking building falling on top of him. But without his armor, he's survived taking a sword straight through the lung, and being run over by a car from...the f***ing Jetsons?!**

"Huh, so he can barely survived anything, with or without armor. Total hardcore." Popo commented.

"Also, getting run over by the Jetsons? Are those guys from the future?" Pikachu asked, while raising a brow.

"Guess it's either in the comics or it's non-canon." Ness guessed.

Wiz: He's no slouch on the battlefield either, he's knocked Spider-Man unconscious, shaken off hits from Cannonball, and even defeated Spider-Woman in combat.

"Wait, he knocked out Pete!?" Sonic said, surprisingly.

"Along with defeating a woman who looked like Spider-Man." Yoshi chimed in.

"Whoa, he's like an expert on fighting battles from left and right." Pit commented.

"That is true." Ness replied.

Wiz: At one point, he was dog piled by Daredevil, She-Devil, along with a cheetah and a panther, together likely weighing over 600 pounds in total, and he threw them all off in one big push.

"Well, even with all two marvel heroes and two jungle cats, he's still tough enough to push them off with one push." Viridi said, looking slightly impressed.

 **Boomstick: And he's always fighting with his number one rival, Wolverine.**

"Yeah, we kinda notice." Yoshi said, as he and the others witnesses fights between him and the Silver Samurai.

Wiz: Speaking of which, while some may boast that Harada is the greatest swordsman in the world, Wolverine's frequently proven to be his better.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, he may be good with his blade, but his battle strategy isn't quite as sharp. Also, his bulletproof armor doesn't cover everything, as seen here.**

We then see a scene, or rather a comic book image, where Wolverine cuts off Harada's hand.

"Ouch." Snake winced.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt." Junior cringed.

"Guess he's not invincible when fighting against Logan." Snake pondered.

"Guess not." Samus muttered.

Wiz: Well, even that was merciful, compared to what happened when he went up against the four Black Samurai, although Harada defeated them all against impossible odds, he ultimately succumbed to his wounds.

 **Boomstick: And when he arrived in hell, Harada met the devil, who promptly killed him again by cutting off his head and smashing his corpse into mush with a soul-destroying sword the size of a school bus. Damn!**

"Yikes! Talk about brutality!" Kirby exclaimed in shock.

"Geez, I know that a demon like him would be cruel, but this is just being brutal." Pit said, wincing.

"Compare him to Hades, he's no pushover." Viridi said, grimly.

"Indeed." Palutena replied.

"Yeah, and after everything Harada has been going through, I never imagine he can continue to push back even when injure." Pac-man uttered.

"Yeah, he's one tough samurai." Villager replied.

 **Boomstick: Never let it be said the Silver Samurai isn't hardcore.**

 _Wolverine: Last chance, Harada! Yield!_

 _Silver Samurai: The Silver Samurai yields to no man!_

With that said, Harada's eyes and his sword glow and he cuts through Wolverine's blade.

Despite being born illegitimately and was gifted with mutant powers, the Silver Samurai is one tough S.O.B. Well, despite his abilities to slice through anything with his Tachyon Energy Field if wielding a sword, 9 different styles of FIghting Jutsus, wearing japanese samurai armor made of silver and a ring that allows him to teleport, Harada is still a moral man with X-Mutant powers. Though comparing to his rival Wolverine and possibly Shredder, he's not indestructible or invincible. However, to the Smashers, Harada seems to be one of those fighters who sticks to what he does best and continues to fight without fail. There isn't anybody in the world who fights like the Silver Samurai.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, all this talk of slicing & dicing is getting me thinking about a Blue Apron meal!**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Shredder**

 **Ness: Shredder**

 **Pikachu: Shredder**

 **Yoshi: Shredder**

 **Lucas: Silver Samurai**

 **Popo: Silver Samurai**

 **Pac-man: Shredder**

 **Sonic: Shredder**

 **Bowser Junior: Shredder**

 **Toon Link: Silver Samurai**

 **Young Link: Silver Samurai**

 **Villager: Shredder**

 **Mega Man: Silver Samurai**

 **Pichu: Shredder**

 **Jigglypuff: Silver Samurai**

 **Nana: Shredder**

 **Palutena: Shredder**

 **Viridi: Shredder**

 **Phosphora: Shredder**

 **Roy: Silver Samurai**

 **Ike: Silver Samurai**

 **Samus: Silver Samurai**

 **Snake: Silver Samurai**

 **Dark Pit: Shredder**

 **Pit: Shredder**

And for the result:

 **Shredder: 15**

 **Silver Samurai: 10**

So, the Ninja Master and Leader of the Foot Clan is gonna take the win huh? Well, let's see how it goes.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cue: Shredding Silver - Yates*)**

Everyone looks at the screen as they saw the Silver Samurai under the night sky, where he's being seen honing his skills by slicing down trees in an unknown forest.

"Well, at least he can get his training done for focusing on his sword, along his mutant powers." Snake commented.

"That's true." Mega Man agrees.

Then, all of a sudden he feels the ground shake as a number of drill-shaped escape pods emerge from the earth. The Foot ninjas emerge from the pods and attack Harada, but the Samurai slices the robots down with a few simple swings.

"So much for the Foot Bots." Pikachu grunted.

"Yeah, but I'm getting the weirdest feeling that this is only the beginning." Ness said, not feeling right about this.

Then, the last pod opens up with a villainous laughter heard from the containment.

 _Shredder: You are no match for The Shredder!_

"And I was right." Said the PSI Hat user.

Shredder leaps from the pod in front of the mutant samurai. The two warriors face each other wielding their katanas.

A battle of the centuries! Ninja Vs. Samurai! Who will win?

 **FIGHT!**

Shredder dashes in for the first hit, pushes his opponent back with his sword and then swings with the samurai dodging it. He manages to land a few punches and kicks that send Harada flying back. Silver Samurai charges his katana with tachyon particles, causing it to glow yellow. Saki runs toward Harada with his blade in hand as the Samurai launches a projectile from his sword that Shredder narrowly avoids, with the attack slicing a tree in half behind him.

"Whoa, this is getting intense." Sonic whistled.

"The fight already started and those two are already fighting serious!" Samus said, nonchalantly.

"Heh. No doubt Shredder got this cover for toying Harada." Dark Pit smirked.

"True." Viridi replied.

Harada then charges at the Shredder and swings his sword multiple times at high speeds. The Shredder is able to avoid every attack and he leaps into the air as the Silver Samurai stabs the ground. Saki then starts leaping on top of the trees to gain more coverage as he notices the forest behind him getting turned to dust. Harada is seen cutting down multiple trees at intense speeds to bring his opponent down.

"Since Shredder's a ninja, mastered in the art of Ninjutsu, speed and agility is his bread and butter." Ness stated.

"And since Harada doesn't have the similar trait to Shredder, he's basically gonna have to get the jump on him while swinging his sword." Toon Link added.

"Although, I won't be pissed right now if he's keeps cutting up trees with that damn sword of his." Viridi said, looking a bit irritated right now.

"Now Viridi, calm yourself." Palutena said, reassuring her.

Next, Oroku hides behind a tall rock, but as he hears a powerful charge, he ducks to avoid Silver Samurai slicing through the rock and leaps backward. Saki notices his cape has been torn from the attack, so he tears it off and tosses it backwards.

"Now, this is getting serious!" Junior said, enjoying the fight.

"Yeah, and I thought I say this but kick his butt Shredder!" Pikachu uproared.

Harada belts out a large yell as he tosses five shurikens in Saki's direction. Shredder dodges it and throws a smoke bomb down to avoid the Samurai's next attack. He laughs as Harada observes his surroundings.

"Looks like he's Shreds territory now." Sonic smirked.

"Knowing that Saki is a trained ninja master, stealth is one of his strong suits." Snake pointed out.

"And since he fights without mercy, he'll probably overpower Harada with his incredible speed." Mega Man added.

"Not with that teleportation device in his hands, he won't." Kirby chimed in.

Silver Samurai then uses his sword to block two of Shredder's shurikens and manages to avoid Shredder's sword and terro-kagi. Using his teleporting device, Harada keeps up with Shredder's quick, ninja strikes as the two constantly miss each other. Harada then stops to observe Saki's reflection in his blade, allowing him to stab Shredder by surprise in the chest. Saki drops his sword and falls to the ground bleeding while Harada steps to the side and holds his blade up in victory.

"Alright! A point for Harada!" Toon Link cheered.

"I highly doubt that would call a victory." Viridi said, doubtfully.

"Yeah, it's too early to celebrate dude." Dark Pit deadpanned.

However, the fight proves to be far from over. Shredder punches the ground in anger and stands up with a capsule of mutagen. He covers himself in the substance, allowing him to heal from the attack and grow larger to become Super Shredder.

"Oh right, he has the mutagen that can turn him into Super Shredder." Young Link said, forgot about that.

"Welp, he's boned." Yoshi solemnly said.

"Super boned." Pikachu grunted.

"Yeah, definitely boned." Kirby uttered.

"Harada's very much screwed once Shredder used the mutagen to turned the tide of battle." Dark Pit said, plainly.

"That is true." Villager replied.

Silver Samurai is shocked by the transformation and tries wedging his sword in again, but Super Shredder avoids the attack and delivers powerful blows to the Samurai to send him backward.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt!" Pac-man winced.

Super Shredder summons lightning from the sky to strike the Silver Samurai, but Harada charges his sword with the tachyon particles to deflect the lightning into the trees, setting the forest on fire.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen to the Silver Samurai?" Jigglypuff said with a worry expression on her face.

Super Shredder walks menacingly in front of the flames, in which made Pichu shivered in fear for this scene, as Harada attempts to attack him again. Shredder then grabs the Silver Samurai's arm and karate chops it off, sending the samurai back in a bloody mess.

"Ooh/Aw Shit!" Some of the Smashers hollered at this bloody display.

They managed to hold their lunch longer to prevent any vomiting. Then they saw the samurai's sword comes down, but before it hits the ground, Shredder punches it forward at high speed.

 **Super Shredder: DIE!**

The sword knocks Harada's kabuto off as it's been lodged into Harada's face, causing his eye to dangle out. Silver Samurai drops to his knees on the ground in intense pain. Super Shredder chops Harada's head off with his hand and catches the Samurai's sword in his right hand and Harada's head in his left.

 **Super Shredder: PLAYTIME IS OVER!**

Super Shredder's eyes glow as he crushes the Silver Samurai's head in the palm of his hand.

This made everyone go into their shock phase when that happen in the end of the fight. So with that, some of them ran into the restroom to vomit while they went to their paper bags and trash cans for the same result.

"Well, that was…" Snake began.

"...bloody crazy." Viridi said, groggily.

 **K.O.!**

Super Shredder walks away as he leaves behind Harada's bloodied sword and kabuto. Like the comic, Silver Samurai is sent to hell and is destroyed by the devil's soul-destroying sword.

* * *

With that done, everyone who voted for Shredder and came back from vomiting cheered a little and clapped for him, while those who voted for the Silver Samurai clapped slowly for him despite his lose.

Now onto the result...

 **(*Cues: Igor Dvorkin / Ellie Kidd - Tread of Doom again*)**

 **Boomstick: You know, I bet Shredder would go far if he took up darts.**

Wiz; Both Shredder and Silver Samurai were incredibly tough, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of pain. Harada's armor may have been tougher, but it had plenty of exposed weak points, which a fighter as precise as Shredder could exploit.

"That is true, since Shredder can kill him despite Harada's armor is stronger." Palutena said.

 **Boomstick: Silver Samurai could throw around six hundred pounds of people and cats, which is technically stronger than anything Shredder's done, but Shred-Head's handled equally mighty mutants plenty of times, like Leatherhead.**

Wiz: While the Silver Samurai's teleportation ring did make him harder to track, he's always preferred to use it as a means of escaping a battle, not really engaging in one. Even when he did use it during combat, his moves were often predicted by a more experienced opponents.

 _Wolverine: This guy likes to come at me from behind. (Harada teleports, Wolverine backflips and grabs Hamada with his claws as he teleports back in, Harada cries out) Just tryin' out one of your tricks, tin man._

"Okay, I'll get him props for that." Samus said.

"But also true, since Wolverine is a seasoned hero whose trained in multiple fighting scenarios, so predicting what Harada was gonna do is one of his flaw for using the Teleportation Ring." Mega Man explained.

"That, and Harada is somewhat predictable." Viridi added.

Wiz: Given Shredder's talents and history, it's reasonable to believe he could do the same.

 **Boomstick: Still, with Harada's tachyon blade and Shredder's ninja precision, they only needed to land one fatal hit to finish the fight, so the real question was: Who could land the killing blow first?**

"Good question." Kirby said in wonder.

Wiz: Silver Samurai's best speed feat, slicing an incoming bullet, clocked in at one-hundredth of a second, Shredder's faster-than-eyesight feat measured at four-thousandths, making him over two times faster than Harada. To be blunt, Shredder's fastest known attack was quicker than Harada's fastest known defense, proving that Shredder could deal a killing blow first.

"Well, at least we got our answer." Ness said.

 **Boomstick: Or, you know, he could just turn into Super Shredder and beat the shit out of him. I mean, Super Shredder can lift and throw a giant oil tanker like it's a beach ball at a rave.**

Wiz: That's probably heavier than six hundred pounds of people and cats.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Shredder was too much for Silver to tachyon.**

Kirby, Pikachu, Pit and surprisingly Dark Pit slightly chuckled at the pun, while others just groan at it.

Wiz: The winner is the Shredder.

With that done, everyone begins to collect some thoughts on that fight. They'll admit it's a very intensified fight for Shredder and the Silver Samurai. Some figured that Saki would win because he's seasoned fighter, trained in combat and in 18 ways of ninjutsu, meanwhile others overthink on Harada's skills and prowess. Sure he's a man with mutant powers, but he's not expert fighter like Wolverine or Oroku Saki. But however, somewhere among the lines, it's very great episode that show much more expectation on both warriors and shown more intense fights for some combatants like him. All in all, it's an awesome battle.

Now onto the preview...

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

On the next Death Battle, we see anime characters one-by-one (Piccolo, All Might, Zoro, and Vegeta), with the title name 'Chris Sabat'. Then, we see more anime character one-by-one (King Yemma, Arlong, Mr Satan and some villain with a bold head and red eyes), with the title name 'Chris Rager'.

And now, in the final scene they see the names of the new Death Battle combatants to the next episode:

 **SMOKEY VS MCGRUFF**

 _?: "Not even YOU can prevent this!"_

Everyone blinked at this preview of the next episode as none of them said a word for what they're about to witness. That is until Viridi broke the short silence by saying, "Well, this looks promising."

So no wasting time, Kirby placed in the next disc and pressed play for the next episode.

* * *

 **Not bad huh? Took me a long time to finish up the episode, but I did some work on it, so yeah. Also, the changes I did, it took me a very long time to find and type up the sources of Shredder's info, and I gonna say, it was very hard to type up something this important for this episode. Sigh... Anyway, stay tune for the next episode where it represent two of everyone's favorite icon on public services.**

 **So like it! Hate it! I don't care!** **Just to let you guys know! So, see ya! Ciao!**


	85. Episode 83 - Smokey VS McGruff

**Hi everybody! Superstar here! Sorry for the delay, I was busy doing work and got distracted by other things like TV, Video Games and all other stuff. So anyway, I'm here now, and I present to you guys this very episode everyone's waiting for: Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. Two of everyone's favorite american PSA mascots. Who will win. Okay, everyone! Enjoy!**

 **(Also, to the guy who is named "Sam": STOP SPAMMING MORE REVIEWS IN MY STORY! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU SAY! JUST GO AWAY! Okay then, thank you for your time.)**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Smokey Bear Belongs to United States Forest Service.**

 **McGruff the Crime Dog Belongs to National Crime Prevention Council.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 83 - Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog**

So wasting no time, Kirby placed in the next dics and pressed play to start the next episode. But before they watch it, a new commercial came into screen.

 **Boomstick: Before we get to started, I gotta tell you about Quidd. The app when you packed to collect stickers, tradin' cards and Funko figures for your phone of some of your favorite brands like Marvel, DC, Game of Thrones, Rick and Morty and tons more. Collect and trade 'em in the app or send a via message. Pick up the app for free by click' in the link in the description and don't forget to add Screwattack as a friend. New stickers, cards and figures are released everyday so hit us up for trade if you get a rare one.**

Everyone seems to like this Quidd thing and decided to try it out in the nearby future. So, with that, the commercial ended as the intro for ScrewAttack and Death Battle came into play.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: When it comes to public service, two animals have gone far beyond the call of duty.**

Wiz: They're known throughout the world as the symbols of safety. So let's make them fight to the death.

 **Boomstick: Smokey Bear, the firefighting mascot of forest safety.**

Wiz: And McGruff the Crime Dog, taking a bite out of crime wherever he goes.

"So we have a bear that talks about fire safety and a dog that talks about crime? Huh. I'm suddenly starting to like this one." Snake said, amused.

"Forget about the dog, I'm more interested in the bear." Viridi said, being more interested in Smokey.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Pit said, knowing something like that would happen.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

Wiz: In 1944, America's forests faced an ever increasing threat, with nearly 16 million men battling Nazi's overseas, little manpower remained to combat the spread of forest fires. Every year, thirty million acres of trees would go up in smoke.

"Damn, that's a lot fire for one war battle." Pikachu commented, while wincing.

"I know, right! I knew humans are careless beings but causing something that ruins the land's environment over the nazis wars. What a waste." Viridi ranted.

"You talk about it like it's a bad thing." Pit said, grunted.

"That's because it is." She growled.

"Right. How did we forget that you're the Goddess of Nature." Pikachu said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I thank you for that sarcasm, pal." Replied the aforementioned goddess with her so-not-amusing tone of her voice.

 **Boomstick: Damn, that's even more trees than Snoop Dogg can burn!**

Everyone couldn't help chuckled at that comment for Boomstick mentioned the name of a famous rapper.

Wiz: America needed a new hero, someone who could prevent these disastrous blazes from occurring in the first place.

 **Boomstick: And then along came a loveable cartoon bear named Smokey.**

As they name was called out, they saw a huge talking bear, wearing blue pants and a ranger hat, with a young boy scout standing next to him, making a public message to the world.

 **Smokey Bear**

 _Smokey: So remember, only you can prevent forest fires._

"That would make a perfect slogan." Viridi said, feeling a little impress by the bear's appearance and his public message.

"Oh boy, here we go." The two Pit grumbled, knowing what this mean for Viridi.

Wiz: As a mascot, Smokey Bear did what he could to inspire the American people, he even partnered with Bambi to teach the ways of fire safety **(Kirby: Aww. I like Bambi.) (Pichu: Me too.)**. However, Smokey was still merely a dream, a figment of imagination, until one fateful day in the Capitan Mountains of New Mexico.

 **Boomstick: What do you know, a forest fire broke out, the mountain trees were annihilated in a blaze so intense, the thirty firefighters called to action were almost incinerated, thousands of forest critters either fled or died, all but one.**

Everyone looked sad at this scene, where every single forest animal trying to escape from the fire that set blaze around the forest, but no avail when the forest fire started spreading larger.

"Damn." Pikachu cursed, not bothering the guilt inside.

"Geez, what a deveastion." Toon Link cringed at this.

"I don't know how it started, but I'm betting whoever, or whatever, caused the fire is dead and buried." Viridi said with an angrily passion.

"O...kay." Pit said, feeling nervous by her personality change.

Wiz: Atop a smoldering tree clung a lone survivor, a small black bear cub, his paws burnt, his family lost to the flames.

"Awww." The girls cooed at this sadly sight.

"Well, at least one animal survived the flames." Snake said, gladly.

"Amen." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: So after firefighters rescued him, there was only one name that fit: Smokey.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Smokey Bear**

 **Formerly known as Hot Foot Teddy**

 **Height: 8' | 2.4 m**

 **Weight: 350+ lbs. | 160+ kg**

 **Birthplace: New Mexico**

 **American Black Bear**

 **"Married" to Goldie Bear**

 **Created in 1947 by Albert Staehle**

* * *

Wiz: Well, first they named him "Hotfoot Teddy", but they couldn't waste such a great PR opportunity.

Some of the Smashers chuckled at the name Smokey was going to have originally. "Yeah, I think Smokey is a way better name than Hotfoot Teddy." Junior said.

"That we agree." Villager nodded to the agreement.

 **Boomstick: Adopted into the National Zoo at Washington DC, young Smokey became the living symbol of fire prevention. They even made an animated short of his new official origin story, and it's...pretty horrifying, actually.**

"Yeah, we kind noticed…" Mega Man said, as he saw the origin story of the befall Smokey.

"It's so sad." Kirby said, sadly.

"For once, I agree with you little guy." Viridi said, now looking like she's about be sad too.

This made Palutena to make a Sweatdropped and shown a slight nervous smile on her face. ' _Well, at least she seem very passionate on this.'_ She thought.

Wiz: The public adored young Smokey, he received so much fan mail, he had to get his own zip code, and since then, Smokey has successfully helped prevent forest fires and promote fire safety for over seventy years.

 **Boomstick: And boy oh boy, has he done a good job.**

In this next scene, they see Smokey and his friends make a commercial where they're showing how to prevent fires.

 _Smokey: Drown your campfires with water, make sure it's totally wet, then stir it and drown it again._

"That's… actually pretty impressive." Pit said with an intrigued look.

"Totally. He should be one heck of a bear to know about fire hazard." Viridi said, proudly. "He could be the perfect candidate for our army's fire prevention unit."

"Fire prevention unit?" Ness said, while raising a brow on that idea. "Is that even a real?"

"Well no, but there will be soon." Viridi admitted, sheepishly which made some of the Smashers sweatdropped.

Wiz: Indeed, in just the first twenty years, annual forest fire damage dropped over eighty percent.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, thanks to Smokey's advice, I've never started a forest fire in my entire life.**

Wiz, Ness, Viridi and Pikachu: I don't believe that.

 **Boomstick: To my knowledge, I mean, I've had plenty of opportunities.**

"I'm betting one of those opportunities involved drinking." Pikachu growled.

"Or womazing, for that matter." Ness snorted.

Wiz: Well, I'm impressed, I didn't think you took anybody's advice so seriously.

 **Boomstick: Why wouldn't I take Smokey's? This guy started a fire safety club, picked up ventriloquism, and even taught the Addams Family to put out fires, you know, the people who love pain and things that are generally bad for you?**

"I must admit Smokey is one bear that take things seriously." Toon Link admitted.

"Yeah, that is true." Pac-man agrees.

"I wonder if anyone else can take Smokey's advice on avoiding the use of fire." Kirby said in wonder.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & ABILITIES**

 **Shovel**

 **Claws**

 **Stealth Expertise**

 **Camouflage Mastery**

 **Size Alteration**

 **Can potentially reverse time**

 **Omnipotence concerning wildfires**

 **Strength & speed of a bear**

* * *

Wiz: He's befriended the creatures of the forest, much like a Disney princess, and even infiltrated Disney itself to teach their characters about fire safety.

"He even joined the Disney Crew for fire safety?!" Pit said in shock. "Is that even allowed?!"

"Well, we are seeing a bear teaching everyone not to play with fire, so yeah there's that." Snake answered.

Wiz: Also, unlike most mascots at the time, he's successfully protected his dignity through the toughest social experience in recent history: The nineties.

"Wait what?" Ness, Pikachu, and Viridi said at the same time.

"Oh no." Junior, Kirby, and Jigglypuff said in unison.

In the next scene, We see Smokey in what seems to be a hip hop video.

 _Smokey: (rapping) Respect the forest, protect our trees, (he stops) oh, what am I doing?, (he removes the hip hop outfit)_

 _Director: Cut!_

 _Smokey: This isn't me._

 _Director: Smoke, we agreed you'd talk to kids in their language._

 _Smokey: *puts on his iconic hat* I know, but I'll just give it to them straight._

"Oh thank goodness." Said the relieved Goddess of Nature.

"Yeah, he would be a terrible rapper." Pit said, solemnly.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and in case you forgot, he's also a Goddamn bear.**

Wiz: An American Black Bear, to be precise, the largest black bears are over seven feet tall and exceed eight hundred pounds, which seems to match Smokey's own size.

"Whoa, that's a big bear." Ike commented.

"Totally a big bear." Roy replied.

 **Boomstick: Smokey's got plenty to fight with, like his razor sharp claws, his trusty shovel, and enough muscle to rip your arm off Chewbacca style.**

Everyone winced as they saw the legendary Wookiee warrior, Chewbacca, ripping off the arms of a Stormtrooper.

 **Boomstick: And then you have to worry about fighting a bear that's "armed".**

"Ha!" Pikachu laughed, along with Junior, Kirby, Pac-man and Pit.

"Oh boy, here we go." Ness said, rolling his eyes for that pun.

Wiz: Was that a pun? It wasn't even bear related.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, you can't even "bear" the amount of puns I've got, what have you got?**

To their surprise, they see a Counter Score on the screen that said "Bear-y Punny Counter" with a white silhouette picture of a bear on it.

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz: 0, Boomstick: 1**_

"Are they really doing this?" Ness said in disbelief.

"Oh, brother." Viridi sighed.

"Well, this could be fun." Palutena said with slight interest on this "pun" battle

Wiz: As if, unlike Boomstick, Smokey isn't one to just do the "bear" minimum **(Kirby: Ha!)** , in fact, bears in general are quite durable creatures, thanks to their stout anatomy, including a skeleton so stable, it endures long hibernation without withering.

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 1, Boomstick: 1**_

"Bears do like to sleep, even in cold winters." Lucas pointed out.

"They are quite a unique group of animals that lived in the wild but at the same time, territorial when living in places that is marked." Palutena stated.

 **Boomstick: You "bear-ter" believe Smokey is strong too** (Junior: Ha!) **, bears his size can break trees and flip over boulders weighing more than 350 pounds. When he was just a cub, Smokey even smashed this shitty little house to bits.**

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 1, Boomstick: 2**_

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Saved millions of acres of forest (Everyone is impressed by this, especially Viridi.)**

 **Can run over 30 mph**

 **Lifted over 700 lbs**

 **Smashed a house down**

 **Defeated a gorilla (Sonic and Snake whispered at this.)**

 **Influenced the Addams Family**

 **Prevented a barren apocalypse**

 **Survived the '90's with his dignity intact (Everyone sighed in relief on that one.)**

* * *

Wiz: He's surprisingly stealthy, able to sneak up on people in broad daylight with "bear-ly" a sound **(Pit: Ha!)**. Also, black bears can run up to 30 miles per hour.

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 2, Boomstick: 2**_

 **Boomstick: That's what makes the bear cavalry so dangerous. Aside from that, he's accomplished many "un-bear-leavable" feats to keep the forest safe** (Pikachu: Ha!) **, like manipulating time.**

"Wait, he can do it!? He can literally manipulate time!?" Nana said, surprisingly.

"Whoa, what a shock!" Kirby said with a shock look on his face.

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 2, Boomstick: 3**_

Wiz; And also, when he disguised himself as a woman without "bear-ing" any resemblance to his original body.

Now it's Sonic's chuckle at this pun, well, not before some of the Smashers got into their shock faces.

"How the hell…" Viridi bewildered.

"I think it's best we don't answer that." Palutena said with a weird look on her face.

"Agreed." Phosphora and Samus nodded in that agreement.

Wiz: Boomstick, why don't you introduce his greatest feat with your "bear-itone" voice?

Now Roy and Ike were trying their best to contain their laughter, along with Snake, Pac-man, Villager, Mega Man, the Links, the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Pichu and surprisingly Ness are doing it also.

"Are they really gonna keep at it?" Pit said, shifting between laughter.

"At this point, I clearly don't anywhere around this." Palutena said, while she silently chuckle herself.

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 4, Boomstick: 3**_

 **Boomstick: "Pre-bear" yourself, because Smokey can magically grow so large, he's bigger than Godzilla, look at the size of him!**

"Whoa, he's huge!" Pit said, surprised by Smokey's giant size appearance.

"That bear's like monster size!" Junior said, shocked by this.

"It's BEAR-ZILLA!" Pichu squealed.

"Well, that is something." Nana commented.

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 4, Boomstick: 4**_

Wiz: All just to emphasize a point, much like how I'm owning this "un-bear-able" pun war.

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 5, Boomstick: 4**_

 **Boomstick: Oh, I'm still going, I hope you brought some sort of "non-bear-ishable" snack, cause I can do this all day, your gonna be so "em-bear-ressed" when you lose.**

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 5, Boomstick: 6**_

Wiz: No, no, no, that'll never happen when it's me "ursus" you.

 **Boomstick: Ha! You missed a bear pun, your out!**

Wiz and Ness: "Ursus" is Latin for "bear", moron.

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 6, Boomstick: 6**_

 **Boomstick: Aw, damn it!**

Everyone bursted into laughter, unable to contain themselves after this long standing and cheesy pun battle. Heck, even Viridi and Ness were joining into the laughter as well.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was pretty fun." Ness admitted.

"Yeah, especially the "Ursus" part." Viridi replied.

 **Boomstick: You know Latin's my weakness. If only I was a bear, then my only weakness would be bear traps, bear repellant, and bear mace, you know, shit that people had to make to stop bears, since their so unstoppable?**

"True, but there are some easy and yet challenging ways to avoid any sightings of bears." Viridi began.

"Really? Like what?" Kirby asked.

"Well, let's just say they involved imitation and cowering." She answered, sheepishly.

"Oh." Replied the Pink Star Warrior.

Wiz: There are some techniques to increase your chances of surviving a bear attack. Some say you can punch your arm down their throat to induce uncontrollable vomiting, although I wouldn't recommend that, because you're definitely going to lose your arm.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's not do that." Pit said, nervously as he saw an older man struck his arm into the bear's mouth.

 **Boomstick: And it's gross.**

"Amen to that Boomstick." Junior agrees.

Wiz: Honestly, all you can really do is make yourself look as large and intimidating as possible.

 **Boomstick: Nah, I know a fool-proof way to escape a bear, you just gotta be faster than the guy next to you.'**

"Oh! So that's what you mean by imitation and cowering!" Popo said, understanding what Kirby and Viridi are talking about.

"Yep." Viridi said, nodding proudly.

Wiz: Well, it's a good thing Smokey chose a life of education and isn't chasing people down, the last thing you want after you is an eight foot tall bear with a giant shovel and a grudge.

 _Smokey: Only you can prevent forest fires._

Smokey then walks off.

 _Director: Now, Smoke, wait, I...Smoke!_

 _Smokey: I gotta get back to the forest…_

With that done, everyone shared their thoughts on Smokey. After learning about him and his tribute to fire safety, the Smashers can take a page on why he does it, especially Viridi. But to her amusement and compassionate for this, she seems to found a new and perfect member for the Army of Nature, if she can a perfect bear, or a big bear family, for her to raise, or recruit, that is. As for the others, thinking about how good Smokey is when he's full bear mode, he's quite a powerhouse and, since he's a bear an not doing any fire preventing PSAs, he's one tough bear you don't to mess with.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

Wiz: Let me take you on a trip back to the late 1970's, also known as the feel-good decade, a time where individualism and personal liberation took center stage, but not everybody took that as a sign of peace.

"Well, it's no surprise there." Snake grunted.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, domestic crime was getting bad, like, really bad.**

Everyone winced when they seen various scenes of people taking part of crimes they do or being victimized.

"Sheesh. Talk about some crazy shit going around town." Sonic winced.

"You said it." Snake agrees. "I know life isn't always known to peace, but when it comes to crimes, it's like a never-ending cycle of evil."

 **Boomstick: At the turn of the decade, the American people made a hero to save them from themselves, a...dog in a trench-coat.**

"Whoa, that's one cool looking dog." Snake commented, impressed.

"You think that Duck-Hunt can be as good as this guy?" Popo asked.

"Not really." Villager answered.

Wiz: This canine began his campaign modestly enough, but he needed a name. After eight months of polling, he was given one, along with an unforgettable slogan.

 _McGruff: Take a bite out of crime._

 **Boomstick: McGruff, the Crime Dog.**

With that name being called out, they then see the said dog, wearing his trademark trench coat, pants and shoes.

 **McGruff the Crime Dog**

Sonic whistled. "You got to admit, that is a very clever name for a dog."

"Yeah, I kinda agree." Snake said, showing some interest on the dog.

Wiz: Focused and determined to make that bite count, McGruff hit the streets hard and fast, in just a year, more than fifty percent of Americans had seen at least one McGruff advertisement.

 _McGruff: Cause teenagers are the victims of over 2,000 violent crimes by strangers everyday. You can help stop it._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: McGruff the Crime Dog**

 **Height: 6' | 1.8 m**

 **Weight: 155 lbs | 70 kg**

 **Bloodhound**

 **Product of the War on Crime**

 **Wears a cool trench coat**

 **Created in 1979 by Jack Keil**

* * *

 **Boomstick: That's cause he was willing to get his job done by any means possible, even if it meant ultimate embarrassment, he used commercials, cartoons, comic books, video games, musicals.**

"Wow, he's everywhere." Kirby said, amazed.

"Talk about interaction." Pac-man said in awestruck.

Wiz: He even released his own anti-drug album, with such classic singles as "Crack and Cocaine".

"Wait, what?!" Ness, Viridi, Snake, Sonic and Pit said at the same time until they heard him sing.

 **(*Cue: Cocaine and Crack - McGruff the Crime Dog*)**

 _McGruff: (Singing) Cause nobody's needing that crack and cocaine, making a mess of your mind._

"Oh my god!" Viridi cried, deciding whether or not to scream or laugh at this.

Everyone else begin to sweatdrop at this.

"Well… that was… catchy." Ness said, weirded out.

"Yeah… very catchy." Sonic said, flatly.

Wiz: And "Inhalants".

"Oh no, not another!" Pit shouted out, as he and the others listened to another song that is being played.

 **(*Cue: Inhalants - McGruff the Crime Dog*)**

 _Kids: Don't do inhalants._

 _McGruff: You'll be suffering pain._

 _Kids: Smart kids say no._

 _McGruff: 'Cause inhalants kill._

"Oh god!" Kirby, the Links, Pac-man, Popo, Pikachu, Ness, Mega Man, Roy and Ike shouted out in unison.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, it's really, really bad.**

"No, you think!" Dark Pit said through sarcasm. This made Viridi and Samus facepalmed.

Wiz: As McGruff's plan generally targeted children rather than current criminals, it required patience and time, but it worked, over the next few decades, crime dropped exponentially, the next generation of America was smarter and safer.

 **Boomstick: Now, some of you are probably thinking, "Hey, you can't prove McGruff was responsible for all of that!", and I say to you, can you prove he wasn't?**

Viridi was about to say something while opening her mouth, but she closed it knowing it that'll give out many more questions when thinking about what Boomstick said.

Wiz: Regardless, McGruff certainly had a massive impact, leading the charge against crime.

 **Boomstick: I mean, that's seriously impressive, considering all my dog does is sit around licking his balls.**

"EWWWW!" Jigglypuff, Nana, Viridi and Phosphora cried in disgust.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Pikachu countered. "Dogs licks their balls all the time!"

"Is that what Doggy Duck-Hunt was doing when he's mining his business? I thought he was grooming himself." Kirby said, recalling that encounter with Duck-Hunt.

"Gross." Snake grunted.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman perception**

 **Circle of Respect**

 **Reality switch**

 **A monster truck**

 **Time stopping capability**

 **Presumed police training**

 **Omnipotence concerning crime**

 **Speed & strength of a bloodhound**

* * *

Wiz: McGruff's not just any dog, he's a six foot tall, bipedal bloodhound, a dog breed known for their excellent sense of smell, an extremely powerful bite, and floppy, adorable ears. Scaling him to your average bloodhound, McGruff can likely run 45 miles per hour, jump ten feet high, and bite with enough pressure to break bones.

"Huh. Now that's a cool looking dog." Snake said, impressed by this.

"You think Duck-Hunt has the similar traits as a bloodhound?" Kirby asked in question.

"I don't know, maybe." Ness answered, while shrugging.

 **Boomstick: And unlike my dog, McGruff wears a cool trench-coat, which not only protects him from the rain and cold, but gives off a neat detective vibe.**

Wiz: However, unlike Thailand's air chief marshall, Mr. Fufu...

 **Boomstick: Rest in peace, buddy.**

"Awww!" Jigglypuff, Nana, and Phosphora cooed as they saw a funeral picture of a cute and now dead white furred poodle.

"I'm guessing some tragic event happened to that dog." Palutena guessed.

"Yup." Snake nodded to that answer,

Wiz: True story, McGruff doesn't appear to hold an official police rank. He calls himself a "pre-tective", which is just as fake as it sounds.

 **Boomstick: Whoa, wait, if a crime hasn't happened yet, then how does he know to stop it? That's like some "Minority Report" shit.**

"So wait, he's a detective that predict that some crime that has or hasn't about to happen is about to happen?" Asked the Pink Star Warrior.

"Seems so." Mega Man answered.

"I think I saw a movie about this, but I never know McGruff has that particular ability too." Snake said in awestruck.

"We should check that movie out to see if that's actually true." Ness suggested.

Wiz: He possesses a certain set of skills to do so, he has a keen eye for details and context clues, he's exceptional at analyzing and predicting potential crimes in progress.

 **Boomstick: So, he can predict what's gonna happen with a few context clues, but that doesn't mean much if he can't stop a mugging or whatever.**

"So I guess predicting things has some uses." Toon Link commented. Everyone nodded at that statement.

Wiz: Luckily, McGruff has plenty of tools and talents, when someone's in trouble, McGruff's circle of respect creates a force field.

 **Boomstick: Which is apparently the perfect defense against bullies.**

"It is kind of useful." Lucas said, looking at the Circle of Respect force field McGruff used.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Reduced crime nationwide**

 **Can run 45 mph**

 **Released a music album**

 **Approved by 8 out of 10 Americans**

 **Defeated numerous bullies**

 **Impressive video editor**

 **Bite can snap bone**

 **Can drive, despite being a dog**

* * *

Wiz: While he's not an official member of the police force, he's been hanging around officers for decades, so it's not unreasonable to believe he's picked up some police combat training.

 **Boomstick: Being your own dog has it's perks, for example, McGruff's car isn't a standard, beat up police cruiser, it's a friggin monster truck! This bad mamma jamma is based on a 2010 Ford Superduty with 540 cubic inches of gas guzzling badassery.**

Wiz: Definitely an upgrade over his original '96 model, though I'm not sure what this has to do with preventing crime.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Wiz on this one, I don't know why a dog needs a monster truck but if goes that fast with that much horsepower, someone is going to die." Viridi said, threatenly.

"Uh-huh. Of course." Pit said, as he slowly moves away from the Goddess of Nature.

 **Boomstick: Screw preventing crime, this beautiful beast prevents all kinds of other stuff, like boredom, being a little sissy, and small European cars from going un-smashed, that's enough for me.**

"Well, it is a monster truck, so that is true." Ness said, strangely.

Wiz: Ironically, despite his skills and claim to stop crimes before they happen, he's more of a councilor than a protector, and doesn't actually step in all that often.

 **Boomstick: No, but he doesn't need to when he can freeze time!**

"Wait, McGruff can stop time too!?" Pit said in shock.

"Guessing Smokey isn't the only with the ability to stop time." Snake said, admirably.

"Indeed." Samus replied.

Wiz: Ah yes, McGruff is famous for pausing time and breaking the fourth wall to discuss an ongoing potential crime. Unfortunately, while pausing time, McGruff does not seem capable of interacting with the world around him.

In this scene, we see a young girl walking down the street, a car pulls up next to her and the door opens.

 _McGruff: That's Jenny, but that's not Jenny's dad, (the scene freezes, McGruff walks into view) if she gets into that car, that may be the last time you'll see Jenny._

Wiz: He doesn't even bother saving Jenny from her kidnapper.

 **Boomstick: Which means he was right, that was the last time we saw Jenny.**

"I highly doubt that little girl went in that car." Viridi said, flatly.

"Nope." Ness said, not amused.

"You think Master Hand have those old videos Smokey's and McGruff's PSAs?" Kirby asked in question.

"I don't know. He probably have them in storage somewhere." Yoshi answered, while shrugging.

Wiz: Still, McGruff's campaign has been wildly victorious, it's safe to say he's succeeded in taking a bite out of crime.

"Heh. He's not wrong about that." Snake chuckled as he started to taking a liking to McGruff.

 **Boomstick: Oh my God, we didn't even mention the reality flipping switch he has in his office, what the hell is up with that thing?**

"I don't know." Ness said, as he took notice of McGruff's Reality Switch in his office. "I have no idea how, but I'm betting that switch is a story for another day."

In the last scene, we see McGruff walking up to the Reality Flipping Switch as it changes from his cartoon form to his realistic form, and then he walks back to his desk, beginning to speak with the lady that is sitting on the chair.

 _McGruff: I'm McGruff the crime dog, and I'm here to help take a bite out of crime. Ruff!_

Despite being a dog that predict any crimes that involves bullies and serious disasters, McGruff is one total nice guy for being a dog in a trench coat. Seeing him as "pre-tective" and a councilor, he's a great police dog with a little to know police combat and, when he gets to see what crime will happen, he seems to have a habit stopping time, but he doesn't interact in freeze time so he just talks about what it's about to happen to the audience via Breaking the Wall (much like Deadpool and Pinkie Pie). The Smashers find McGruff as a respectful and talented animal icon for preventing crime, much like to Snake's intriguing and amusement. But nevertheless, McGruff is one tough dog.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I gotta public service announcement for you. It's about food.**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Smokey**

 **Ness: Smokey**

 **Pikachu: Smokey**

 **Yoshi: McGruff**

 **Lucas: Smokey**

 **Popo: Smokey**

 **Pac-man: McGruff**

 **Sonic: McGruff**

 **Bowser Junior: Smokey**

 **Toon Link: McGruff**

 **Young Link: McGruff**

 **Villager: Smokey**

 **Mega Man: McGruff**

 **Pichu: Smokey**

 **Jigglypuff: Smokey**

 **Nana: Smokey**

 **Palutena: Smokey**

 **Viridi: Smokey**

 **Phosphora: Smokey**

 **Roy: McGruff**

 **Ike: McGruff**

 **Samus: McGruff**

 **Snake: McGruff**

 **Dark Pit: Smokey**

 **Pit: Smokey**

And for the result:

 **Smokey the Bear: 15**

 **McGruff the Crime Dog: 10**

So the bear that prevents fire is gonna win this battle. Well, let's see how it goes.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

In the middle of a forest, a campfire is seen, along with McGruff approaching it. McGruff turns the audience and begins speaking to the children watching.

 _McGruff: Remember kids, fire is a dangerous tool, and should never be left unattended._

"Really, that's what you really want to tell kids that?" Viridi said, looking a bit annoyed.

The fire begins to spread, several trees slowly burning away, a forest fire starting, which McGruff notices.

 _McGruff: Welp, time to go!_

The Crime Dog turns to flee from the blazing fire, only to bump into Smokey Bear's belly, which knocks him to the ground. Smokey notices the burning fire and begins to call McGruff out for not putting out the campfire that started it.

"Oh, he does not look happy." Sonic said, not liking the look on Smokey.

 _Smokey: Only you could've prevented that forest fire...fool._

With that, the two appeared in a vs. screen with flames on the background (Street Fighter 4 style). Then, switched back as Smokey then glares at McGruff, who quickly gets to his feet and enters a combat stance, to which Smokey replies by doing the exact same thing.

Which one of these famous PSA icon will win!

 **FIGHT!**

The Crime Dog makes the first move by attempting a roundhouse kick with his right leg, only for Smokey to block with his left arm. He flips McGruff into the air, but the bloodhound quickly lands on his two feet. Both attempt to punch each other, with McGruff being the quicker of the two, able to land several punches on Smokey's face and chest, before Smokey counters by swiping at McGruff and sending him flying into a tree.

"Whoa, they're good!" Pichu said, surprised by how good the two fighters are.

"But since Smokey is bear, I doubt McGruff has anything in his shelves that can beat him." Viridi said, pointing out the obvious.

Regaining his footing, McGruff plants his feet into the tree's trunk and uses it to propel himself into Smokey's torso like a missile, knocking him to the ground. Smokey growls and gets to his feet, attempting to punch McGruff, but the Crime Dog evades by flipping to the side and attempting to roundhouse kick him again.

The kick seems to do nothing as it bounces off of Smokey's belly with no effect, but McGruff quickly leaps onto his chest to attack again, only to be knocked into a tree by the bear. McGruff recovers and leaps out of the tree onto Smokey, only for Smokey to roll over and pin the bloodhound to the ground.

 _Smokey: You should learn to respect your surroundings!_

 _McGruff: I'll show you respect!_

McGruff opens up his trenchcoat, and clicks a blue button from the inside, which deploys his Circle of Respect, and knocks Smokey Bear back.

"Yeah! The Circle of Respect!" Pac-man said with glee.

"Oh right, McGruff's force field protection for bullies, that could work against Smokey." Roy said, remembering that force field thing.

"Yeah, it would. But…" Viridi trailed, as she looks at the screen again, just to see her favorite icon will do next.

Just then, Smokey grabs his shovel, charges McGruff and swings the shovel, shattering the force field like glass, much to McGruff's shock.

"There it is!" Viridi said, figured that might happen.

"Huh. Didn't see that one coming." Pit said, blinking.p

McGruff quickly flees, but for Smokey, he throws his shovel into a tree, causing it to fall and also trip McGruff, stopping his retreat.

Smokey lets out a roar as he charges toward McGruff on all four legs, but the Crime Dog quickly freezes time before the bear could swing at him, but only to speak to the children.

 _McGruff: Remember kids, if you're about to be mauled by a bear..._

Unaware of how to solve this problem, McGruff simply shrugs, unfreezing time, and braces for impact as Smokey swings at him, the Crime Dog being sent flying over the trees and into the lake.

"Really? That's all he wanted to say to the audience?" Dark Pit said with a deadpan look.

"Well, Smokey is a bear so facing him is as difficult as facing a real bear." Ness pointed out.

Smokey stands back onto two feet, and puts his hat back on.

 _Smokey: Hmph, stupid dog._

"Huh. I'm guessing I heard that line before." Pikachu pondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Middle of Nowhere…

"Hn?" The Pink Cowardly Dog, Courage, appeared while popping his head and looked around to see anybody around the wooden house as we see him napping on a rag. But shrugged and spoke, "Hm. That's funny, I thought I hear someone calling my name. Probably that famer again."

* * *

 _Back to Death Battle..._

Smokey then notices the roar of a engine, and McGruff reappears driving his signature monster truck, running down a few trees in the process.

"Oh right, he has that signature monster truck!" Pac-man said, remembering McGruff's monster truck.

 _McGruff: Take a bite out of THIS!_

McGruff then hits a button labeled "Nitro", which sends the monster truck at full speed towards Smokey, hitting the bear dead on. McGruff lets out a howl of excitement as Smokey grabs onto the hood of the truck and holds on for his life as McGruff drives into a tree, smashing the bear into its trunk as the tree falls over. He does this with two more trees.

"Geez, that's a lot of horsepower to take down a few trees." Pit said, surprisingly.

"I know." Mega Man said, bewildered.

"Uh, you feeling okay there, Viridi?" Jigglypuff said, showing her concern face toward the Goddess of Nature.

"Who, me? Oh no, of course! Not because I saw that dog used his high powered rockets, destroying some trees and almost incinerate half of the forest with that stupid monster truck. So yeah, I'm cool." Viridi ranted through reason, while smiling but not before seeing her twitching both her mouth and eye, looking like she's suppressing her anger.

"Ooookay…" Jigglypuff said, now feeling nervous as she and some of the Smashers moved away from her.

However, Smokey quickly stops the truck in its path as it drives through the forest by slowly growing in size, letting out a roar as he now towers over McGruff, the monster truck, and the forest trees around him.

"Oh right, he can grow into the size of Godzilla!" Villager said, remembering that one.

"Just to prove a point!" Popo added.

"Whoa, that's huge!" Pit said in awestruck.

"It's BEARZILLA!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Welp McGruff, you're screwed." Snake said, knowing what's about to happen.

Smokey, holding McGruff and the monster truck in his hand, peeks through the window and says in a deepened voice:

 _Smokey: Not even YOU can prevent THIS!_

Smokey raises his other hand, preparing to smash the Crime Dog, only for McGruff to pause time again.

 _McGruff: Remember kids...remember me!_

"Okay/Sure/No problem/Will do/You bet/Bye Mr. McGruff!" All of the young Smashers, including Pit, said at once, responded to McGruff's pleading response.

Smokey slams his free hand onto the monster truck, crushing it and McGruff, who lets out a yelp, into a mangeled and bloody mess.

"Oooh/Aw nuts/Holy Shit!" Everyone hissed and winced at this.

Smokey tosses the destroyed truck and splattered mess of his opponent aside and walks toward a lake, where he, still a giant, proceeds to shovel water onto the forest fire to put it out.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The Smashers who voted for Smokey cheered for his victory, while others who voted for McGruff clapped for him despite his lost.

 **Boomstick: Looks like McGruff had a "ruff" time out there** (Pikachu: Ha!) **. Smokey was clearly the stronger combatant thanks to...well, thanks to being a giant bear, really.**

"Obviously." Viridi said, stating the obvious.

Wiz: McGruff wasn't totally outclassed. His greater speed and smaller size made the battle quite tedious for Smokey, but that's about it.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, he couldn't compete with Smokey in anything else. It's like my grandpappy always said: "Why have a guard dog when you can get a guard bear?"**

"I'm not sure if that's a good saying, but it's good to have a guard pet." Roy said, weirdly.

"Yeah, that is true." Viridi said, now dreaming that Smokey will be recruit into not only the unit of Fire Prevention but also a guard bear.

Wiz: But what truly mattered in this battle were their unique abilities, and in that, McGruff didn't stand a chance. When McGruff paused time, he couldn't affect the world around him, while Smokey has shown that he can.

"Right, since both McGruff and Smokey can stop and manipulate time they seem to be familiar with each others abilities." Said Lucas.

"But since McGruff can't do anything but talk to the audience in pause time, it's only a matter time before Smokey can give him a beat down." Palutena pointed out.

"That's true." Ike replied.

 **Boomstick: And really, what are you gonna do against a bear that can grow to the size of a mountain?**

Wiz: So, bear beats dog, Smokey's powers were superior, and ultimately, Smokey had more far more options to take McGruff down for good.

 **Boomstick: Smokey was just more than McGruff could "bear".**

 _ **Bear-y Punny Counter: Wiz 6, Boomstick: 7**_

"Ha!" Pikachu, Junior, Pit, Kirby, Sonic and surprisingly Viridi laughed at Boomstick's last pun, while the others groaned at it.

 **Boomstick: Ha-ha, one last bear pun! Suck it, Wiz!**

Wiz: Ugh, the winner is Smokey Bear.

Everyone clapped for this episode, and starting sharing some thoughts on it. Some, including loves Smokey because of his origin story and how he likes to prevent fire so it won't happen to others who has no safety smarts on getting rid of fires. Meanwhile, others liked McGruff because he likes to prevent crimes to others that became victims, including kids and teenagers. However, it was kind of obvious since Smokey's a bear, it's only a matter of time before he beat McGruff by chance. Heck, even Viridi knew about it since she's the Goddess of Nature. Although, the thought of these PSAs they have on the two for fire prevention and preventing crime made them think if they old videos like that, so after they finish watching Death Battle, they might want to check them out.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

As they watched, the Smashers sees two familiar combatants coming into the next Death Battle episode: one is a tough, blonde warrior wearing a cape, battle armor and wields a familiar and signature weapon: a hammer.

"Wait, is that… Thor!?" Pikachu said, shock to see the Prince of Asgard coming back to Death Battle.

"WHAT!?" The Kid Icarus Group shouted in shock to see him back.

Meanwhile, the other combatant is a woman, wearing a red, white and blue amazon suit, a tiara and wields a sword, a shield and her signature lasso.

"No way! Wonder Woman!?" Kirby and Pac-man said, also shock to see the famous Amazonian Warrior from DC is coming back too.

 **Thor VS Wonder Woman**

 **October 16**

"Holy crap! Thor and Wonder Woman are coming back to Death Battle! That is so awesome!" Pit said through excitement in his voice.

"I can't believe it! The Prince of Asgard and the Amazonian Warrior of Themyscira coming back to Death Battle for a second time." Said an awestruck Goddess of Light.

"No kidding!" Dark Pit said with his eyes widened like dinner plate.

"Ditto." Phosphora and Viridi said in bewilderment.

"Well, we can't just sit around and wait, let's see it!" Pikachu said, not waiting anymore.

Kirby nodded to that agreement as he begins to place the next disc for the next episode, but before he can do that, he and the others heard Smokey's voice speaking as they saw him from the last scene of his fight where he puts out the fire with his shovel while giant size.

 _Smokey: *Narrating* Only you can prevent forest fires. Click the link below and help save lives._

Everyone quickly took note of this, and Kirby started a new disc as he placed the next disc for a new episode and pressed play for it.

* * *

 **And done. Finally. It took me forever to finish up, but it was worth it. So now, I'll probably finish up, because the next episode will be an epic one. It's called "Thor VS Wonder Woman". Two powerful god-like warriors returning from their last Death Battles and now they're back and ready to throw down with each other.** **Who will win? Stay Tune!  
**

 **So, like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to let you guys know! So, see ya! Ciao!**


	86. Episode 84 - Thor VS Wonder Woman

**Hello everybody! Superstar here! Just dropping off a new episode for everyone's request. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay, I got a lot of distractions around my life, some including working at work and thinking about new ideas for a new story. Anyway, here's the next episode of Death Battle: Thor VS Wonder Woman. Two** **powerful god-like warriors returning from their last Death Battles and now they're back and ready to throw down with each other. Who will win? Okay, everyone! Enjoy!**

 **(Note: There's some small changes in the story, like the info on Thor from his analysis and from the ending of the episode. So, don't say anything bad to the episode.)**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Thor Belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Wonder Woman Belongs to DC and Warner Bros..**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 84 - Thor Vs. Wonder Woman**

So with that, Kirby place in the next disc and press play for the next episode.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: The different pantheons of gods and goddesses have always been rife with conflict, and these heavenly wars can last for centuries.

"That is true for our case since we're known to immortal gods and goddess." Palutena said, understanding the trials and conflicts gods and goddesses have been going through.

"And since this is a fight between two powerful immortal warriors, it's only a matter of time before one of them fight to the death in this episode to see who's superior to whom." Viridi said, pointing out the obvious.

"That is true." Dark Pit and Pit agrees to her.

 **Boomstick: Like with Thor, Norse champion of Asgard and son of Odin.**

Wiz: And Wonder Woman, Greek warrior of the Amazons and daughter of Zeus.

"And as always, it's another Marvel vs. DC battle." Pikachu said, groaning at this.

"Except this time, it's a fight between two recognizable combatants." Toon Link added.

"Yep." Pac-man responded.

"Oh, I'm so excited. I wonder what kind of new stuff they have on both of them!" Kirby said, giddying with glee.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

 **(*Cue: Mark Petrie - Eye of Horus (Epic Majestic Orchestral))**

Wiz: This is the Realm Eternal, root of the World Tree, and noblest of the Nine Dimensions, Asgard.

 **Boomstick: Like a protector for your butt?**

The scene switches to a young teenage Water Tribe warrior, named Sokka, who started to facepalmed. Viridi and Ness followed his explained while the others laughed at Boomstick's stupid question.

Wiz: Shh, shh, shh... Asgard. Since ancient times, this colorful realm has been inhabited by warriors so powerful, many believed them to be immortal deities.

"Well, that is true since we're considered to be immortal beings too." Palutena said, motioned to herself, along with Viridi, Phosphora, Dark Pit and Pit who they all nodded to her statement.d

 **Boomstick: And they sort of were, but being immortal in Asgard is a funny thing. See, every few thousand years, these fellas go through a little apocalyptic event where everybody dies.**

Wiz: Then they're born anew with only vague memories of their previous lives. This is the cataclysmic event known as Ragnarök.

"Ah yes. Ragnarok, one of the most dark and powerful event that is known as a series of future events, including a great battles, number of deaths, natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water and in ruins of old." Said the stern and serious Goddess of Light.

"Right. The very dark and chaotic event where eventing dies." Viridi said, grimmly.

"You two seem to be real serious on this." Pikachu said, looking at the two.

"Well, duh. It's a very powerful event everyone has been going for centuries, although it's bad enough that gods and goddesses have gone through that events like all the time." Viridi ranted at a huff.

"And I'm guessing in the world of Asgard, they had it worse for them in Ragnarok." Palutena said, looking like she feels dreaded.

"Uh-huh." Pit agrees.

"Oh yeah." Dark Pit nodded to the agreement.

"You said it." Phosphora responded.

"Whoa." Pikachu said, surprised by this. ' _I never seen those guys being serious by this. I mean, after my fair share of seeing the new Marvel movie Thor: Ragnarok, and knowing that these guys came from the world that near Greek History papers, I'm getting the strangest feeling this won't end well for each of us.' He thought. 'I hope that the other gods and goddesses are having the same feeling as Team Kid Icarus.'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Equestria…_

"Huh?"

"Is something matter, dear sister?" Said the Princess of the Night, Luna, as she and her sister, Celestia, are inside the Canterlot Castle bedroom, reading some books.

"I don't know Luna, but I suddenly felt…a disturbance." Replied the Princess of the Sun.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the Hall of Origin..._

"Hm?" The Alpha Pokemon, Arceus, raises his head and looked over to skies of Sinnoh. "I do not know why, but I feel like I could strike down anyone in battle."

* * *

 _Somewhere, in King Kai's Planet…_

"Huh?" The North Kai of the 7th Universe, King Kai, looked over the horizon of the Northern Area of Other World. "Strange. I could've sworn I heard someone talking about me. Probably Goku again."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Land of the Kais…

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong, Grand Elder?" Said the North Supreme Kai, as he, Kibito and Elder Supreme Kai doing their usual tea time.

"It's strange, I could've sworn I heard something." Said the Elder Kai.

"What is it Grand Elder?" Asked Kibito.

The old Supreme Kai thought about it and then responded. "Nah. Probably nothing. Probably from that Saiyan Goku again."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Beerus' World…_

"Hm?"

"Something troubling you my lord?" Said the attendant, Whis, as he and the Destroyer God, Beerus, are having a peaceful back in their home planet.

"It's odd, but I feel like someone talking about me." Beerus replied.

"It's probably just the wind, my lord." Whis responded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

 _Back to Death Battle..._

Wiz: And Asgard's newest king, the All-Father Odin, was determined to break this cycle.

 **Boomstick: So he fathered the best damn warrior the realms had ever seen...**

We then see a young Loki with the words "Not You Dummy", then switched to young Thor with the words "This Kid".

Some of the Smashers snickered at this. "Oh man, that is so crude." Pikachu shouted, jokingly.

 **Boomstick: The Mighty Thor.**

Hearing his name, the Smashers sees the very same Asgardian Avenger from the last episode.

 **Thor**

Wiz: Thor spent most of his life living among his people and defending his realm from its enemies.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Thor Odinson**

 **Aliases: God of Thunder, Donald Blake**

 **Height: 6'6" | 1.98 m**

 **Weight: 640 lbs | 290 kg**

 **Asgardian Prince**

 **Son of Odin & Gaea**

 **Has 2 pet goats named Toothgnasher & Toothgrinder**

 **Was once turned into a frog**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And he was good at it, like, really good. He's their tank and DPS all rolled into one when it comes to raiding other realms, and boy, does he look the part. This guy is six feet, six inches of pure muscle, and possibly lead, because he somehow weighs 640 pounds.**

"Whoa, he's huge." Yoshi said in awestruck.

"And since he's a god, his asgardian heritage shows no bounds." Mega Man said in response.

"Wow, mama like." Phosphora mumbled, while smirking at the thought of seeing Thor in person.

Wiz: Thor was trained by the best in Asgard and has proven his mettle across multiple worlds. He helped found the Avengers, and has defeated everything from giants, to demons, to other gods.

"Wow, sounds like he has quite the adventure." Palutena said, now being admired by his accomplishments.

"Well of course, he is Marvel's Strongest Avenger." Viridi stated.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Super Strength**

 **Super Speed**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Earth Manipulation**

 **Warrior's Madness**

 **All-Tongue**

 **Can be understood universally**

* * *

 **Boomstick: As a real-life god, Thor is super strong, super fast, and super durable, and even on those rare occasions when he does get hurt, he patches up real quick with his healing factor.**

Wiz: And of course, being the God of Thunder lets him control lightning and even the Earth itself.

"Oh right, he controls lightning and the weather of the Earth. We already know about that when he fought again Raiden." Pac-man said, recalling his abilities from the last episode.

 **Boomstick: But Thor isn't complete without his iconic arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength, which doubles his already impressive might, and he swings around the most awesome tiny little hammer you've ever seen.**

"Oh sweet! Thor's signature hammer!" Pit said, as he and Kirby got starry eyed on Thor's hammer; Mjolnir.

"Along with his signature belt that gives him absolute strength." Palutena said, recognizing Thor's Belt of Strength.

"Of course." Viridi said, smiling in approval on his arsenal.

Wiz: Mjolnir is an ancient weapon. 65 million years ago, it was forged by dwarves by harnessing a star. Its construction was so intense, it caused the star to explode, and its fiery remains eradicated the dinosaurs.

 **Boomstick: Talk about metal!**

"Oh yeah, we heard about that. Still impressive though." Ness stated.

Wiz: Speaking of metal, Mjolnir is forged from Uru, an extremely durable iron like ore that is highly susceptible to enchantment. Mjolnir in particular is enchanted to house a cosmic storm powerful enough to shake black holes. And yes, the wielders of Mjolnir can access the storms powers, including levitation and control over weather.

 **Boomstick: Never wanted anything so bad in my life…**

"Wow, now that's a badass weapon!" Pikachu said, impressed.

"Yeah, I won't mind taking his hammer out of his hands." Dark Pit commented.

"Heh. That goes double for me too." Sonic said, smirking.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Mjolnir**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Energy Projection**

 **Energy Absorption**

 **Teleportation**

 **Returns to wielder when thrown**

 **Jarnbjorn**

 **Megingjord**

 **Doubles Thor's strength**

* * *

Wiz: Unfortunately, only those the hammer deems worthy can actually wield it, or even pick it up for that matter. You must be pure of heart and noble of mind, or else it won't even budge.

"Oh right, there's that." Ness said.

"Yeah, since Thor's the one can wield the hammer due to the fact he's two of those categories." Mega Man said, remembering that Thor can wield the hammer and it's cosmic powers.

 **Boomstick: Well, lucky for Thor, he's worthy of adding Mjolnir's awesome power to his own, and with their powers combined, nothing can stop 'em.**

Wiz: Thor has easily tagged Quicksilver, who, at his best, can run around 670 million miles per hour, and Thor can move even faster than that when his hammer is dragging him around.

"Oh yeah, they mentioned that Quicksilver was beaten by the likes of Thor, thanks to his speed." Sonic said, remembering that from the last episode.

But what's does Wiz meant by "dragging him around"?" Kirby asked in question.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, that's a thing, Thor doesn't really fly on his own in the same way people like Superman or Captain Marvel do, instead, he literally chucks his hammer as hard as he can, and hangs on for dear life as it takes him for a ride.**

"That's explains a lot." Popo muttered.

Wiz: Thor has said Mjolnir is fast enough to reach the edge of the universe in sixty seconds, this means it can travel at least 350 trillion miles per hour (563 Trillion km/h), or over 500,000 times the speed of light.

"Whoa, that's fast! No wonder the hammer is his weapon of choice!" Kirby said in awe.

 **Boomstick: Don't let go, Goldilocks, hitting pavement at that speed might hurt even you.**

Wiz: Eh, he'd be fine, he can withstand a dip in the sun, where it can be over 27 million degrees Fahrenheit (27,000,000 'F | 14,999,982 'C).

Sonic whistled. "Man, he's like the Asgardian version of Superman, since he survived a deep in the sun."

"That's for sure." Jigglypuff replied.

Wiz: And, while he was knocked unconscious, he did survive a bomb capable of planet busting, equal to a force of over 53 quadrillion (53 x 10^15) megatons of TNT.

"Now that's badass!" Toon Link said, impressed.

"I know Thor is pretty good for a god, but still even knocked out from an explosion that large, I' most impressed how nothing in the Marvel Universe can hurt him." Viridi said, perplexed.

"For an Asgardian God, he has achieved so much." Palutena replied.

 **Boomstick: I'm more impressed that he lifted this giant ass snake, look at that thing!**

Everyone looked and saw a giant, colossal and, at the same, planet size snake that's big enough to constricting an entire planet, people included.

"Whoa, now that's one big snake!" Pit said, shocked to see the Midgard Serpent.

"Eep!" Pichu yelped as he hides behind Pikachu.

"The Midgard Serpent! The Giant Sea Serpent that surrounds the Earth!" Palutena said in shock, seeing the giant Midgard snake.

"I know in legends that it was Thor who fought that monstrous serpent, but it's all too much." Viridi said in bewilderment.

"Well, at least we know how tough this guy is." Pikachu said, blinking in astonishment.

"Indeed." Young Link replied.

Wiz: The Midgard Serpent is massive, capable of wrapping around the entire Earth twice. It stretches nearly nine hundred miles wide and fifty thousand miles long. By comparing it to the largest living snakes, the 550 pound Green Anaconda, we can estimate the Midgard Serpent weighs about seventeen trillion tons.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Lifted the Midgard Serpent**

 **Tagged Quicksilver**

 **KO'd the Phoenix Force**

 **Shattered planets**

 **Survived a planet-busting bomb**

 **Endured 17 days of torture**

 **Destroyed a helicopter while depowered**

 **Defeated Juggernaut, Silver Surfer, Iron Man & Hulk**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Hold on, Wiz. I know my snakes, and it looks like that mud-guard serpent is actually constricting the Earth. By squeezing prey, a snake can apply pressures sixteen times it's normal weight, so Thor didn't just lift a really heavy snake, he outmatched 272 trillion tons of force.**

Everyone blinked at this. "Wow, I'm actually impressed." Ness said. "Even I didn't figure this one out."

Wiz: Uh, that is correct, Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: God damn right it is.**

"Once again, you seem to amaze of your little knowledge, Boomstick." Viridi said. Then muttered, "Although, you are still just an idiot."

Wiz: It is important to stress the unbelievable power Thor possesses, so much so that, in fights with other godly beings, whole worlds can shatter. If it ever comes to it, he can even enter a state of Warrior's Madness. While he loses some control doing this, his power increases tenfold.

"Damn, even with his powerful Warrior's Madness state, Thor is all-powerful." Palutena stated. "Then again, he is the Asgardian God."

"We saw how good Thor is when facing Raiden in the old episode, but they didn't mention any of these powers before." Pit said.

"Well, that's basically because, it was an older episode." Junior answered. "Now, they're added some parts of Thor that are new in this episode."

"I guess so." Replied the Angel of Light.

 **Boomstick: Why did we put this guy up against Raiden again?**

Everyone couldn't help but snicker at the scene of the older episode of Death Battle where Thor defeated Raiden.

"I'll admit, he never stood a chance." Snake commented.

"Yep. Not a chance." Samus replied.

Wiz: Well, Thor's cocky attitude has put him into all kinds of trouble, he's even lost Mjolnir's power more than once as a result. For explain, while confronting his long lost older sister, Hela, the Goddess of Death, who was imprisoned in Asgardian Hell by their father, Odin, she instantaneously catches and destroys it, mostly losing his godly power.

In this scene, we see Thor throws his hammer at the said Asgardian Goddess, but easily caught it still in mid-air and destroys it completely.

"Dang! That's cruel!" Roy said in shock.

"I can't she did such a thing." Jigglypuff said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but don't forget that Thor's cocky attitude does sometimes gets him into most trouble in most fights he's been put through." Dark Pit pointed out.

"Oh, right. Of course." Yoshi grunted.

"Let's just hope it doesn't affect his fight with Wonder Woman." Villager said, solemnly.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, the hammer isn't invulnerable, and if Thor's holding onto it, it's enchantment can even be tricked, like that one time The Hulk used his own hammer against him by moving his arm. Why you hitting yourself?**

"Well... I guess that's one way to say about someone using his hammer on his own, while holding on to it." Commented Snake, thinking about a weapon of Thor's should be trick even if its wielder was still holding it.

Wiz: So, to teach Thor a lesson in humility, Odin banished him to Earth, transforming him into a handicapped human.

"Even Gods have to learn something from their sudden actions from their own doing." Pikachu grumbled. Then turned to the Kid Icarus Group. "No offence."

"Some taken." They all said in unison.

 **Boomstick: You call that a handicap? That's a limp. I'm over here with a friggin' shotgun for a leg, and I'm not even allowed to park in the special parking spaces.**

Some of the Smashers chuckled at Boomstick's misfortunate, while the others just sighed on it.

Wiz: Still, it turns out sending Thor to Earth was all part of Odin's plan to alter the cycle of Ragnarök, as such a thing had never been done before, and it worked! Four thousand years after the previous Ragnarök, Armageddon was stopped for good. And the gods were free, all thanks to Thor, and a giant, time traveling, floating, sentient eyeball, but mostly Thor.

 **Boomstick: Can't make this stuff up.**

"Good for him, and his dad!" Kirby said, smiling in approval.

"Still, it's gross to see an eyeball like that to be of help of Thor." Viridi stammered.

"Odin planned this from the beginning, remember? So, it's quite possible he has intentions to his son was to alter Ragnarok and save them from their own Doomsday." Palutena stated.

"Heh. Good point." She replied.

In the last scene, Thor faces a rock monster, which roars at him.

 _Thor: I accept your surrender._

The other bad guys laugh, but not before they see Thor spins his hammer and smashes the monster to bits.

For the Marvel's Asgardian Prince, Thor is indeed worthy of coming to Death Battle for a second time. Team Kid Icarus seems to be having some interest on the God of Thunder on his accomplishments and feats for defending the Earth and Asgard. Though, for everyone else, they seem to show some concerns and fears on his battling style and his attitude. After seeing him lost Mjolnir more than once and his Warrior's Madness form, it's pretty clear that even if Thor is pretty powerful but they fear that he might lose this fight if challenging the Amazonian Warrior, Wonder Woman. But, all in all, Thor is still a powerful Avenger, well, next to Hulk and Captain Marvel.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

Wiz: Legend has it, that lost among the waves sits a solitary island called Themyscira, shrouded in secrecy and inhabited solely by women.

The Smashers looked at the screen, and saw that Wiz was right, the island, Themyscira, is indeed full of woman. This made some of the male fighters blush slightly at this sight.

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, guess what's my new number one vacation spot?**

 _Yakko and Wakko Warner: HELLO, NURSE!_

The guys, except for Ness who's still blushing a bit facepalmed, chuckled at this, but not before noticing the girls' expressions turn sour and disgust as they stared at them darkly with a few glares in their eyes.

"Of all things holy, that idiot has to keep up with his pervel comments on a Amazon Island." Viridi growled in anger.

"Damn it." Ness grunted.

Wiz: Despite their paradise isle far from civilization, the women of Themyscira are more dangerous than you'd think. They are Amazons, immortal warriors created by the Olympian gods. Their mission: To spread the peace and justice of the gods to a barbarian world.

"Sounds reasonable enough." Young Link said, taking interest on Wonder Woman's origin.

 **Boomstick: And ship anything to you for free within two days.**

Wiz: If you pay an annual fee.

"They're not that type of "Amazon" guys." Pac-man muttered.

"Though, it is kinda silly that they think of them as mailwomen." Kirby said.

"Maybe." Toon Link replied.

 **Boomstick: But a bunch of centuries later, they were kinda out of the loop. These chicks had never even heard of shotguns before.**

"Who doesn't." Sonic snorted.

"Course not. They lived on a isolated island for centuries. Why do you think they never seen any modern weapons or technology." Viridi scoffed.

Wiz: Until the day a military plane crashed near the island. Determined to reconnect with the world and establish peace once again, the Amazons held a tournament to select a representative.

 **Boomstick: The final test requiring each lady to block a bullet from just a couple yards away. Damn, they don't mess around!**

"I'm no national council, but isn't that a little force?" Roy said, wincing at the woman who got a bullet womb to the side, after failing to block it.

"Hey, the Amazons needed one representative if they want to reconnect to the modern world so then they want to be prepare for what's out there, of course they have to do it." Viridi remarked.

"True, but for the most part of the story, Wonder Woman would probably be the winner since she's an expert of blocking anything, bullets included, in the last episode." Ness replied.

Wiz: The winner was one of their youngest, a brave woman known simply as Diana.

"Told ya." Ness called out.

 **Boomstick: And that's how she became the Wonder Woman.**

As the name's been called, the Smashers sees her dawning her signature red, white and blue outfit, along with her signature lasso and tiara.

 **Wonder Woman**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Diana**

 **Aliases: Diana Prince, Goddess of Truth**

 **Height: Approx. 6"|1.8 m**

 **Weight: 130 lbs|59 kg**

 **Amazonian Princess**

 **Daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus**

 **Dated Superman and Batman (Some of them were surprised by this.)**

 **Ran for President... twice! (Everyone's impressed by this.)**

* * *

Wiz: Due to her warrior heritage, Wonder Woman was trained from a very young age in just about every aspect of combat you can imagine.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause what else you gonna do on that island? She's a master with swords, axes, spears, bows, shields... Ah hell, like pretty much anything that isn't a gun.**

"Almost every weapons she's ever used during her years of training." Sonic commented. "Too bad she's no gun user, like Shadow."

"Oh boy, Miss Bayonetta might have a weapons competition with her." Kirby said, imaging a fight between Wonder Woman and the Umbra Witch, Bayonetta.

Wiz: Her Amazon physiology grants her super strength, super speed, heightened wisdom, and the ability to heal from most wounds almost instantly.

"Just like Thor and the others!" Kirby said. "Man, being a god and/or goddess is awesome."

"Why thank you, young Star Warrior." Palutena said, taking that as a compliment.

* * *

 **ABILITIES:**

 **Flight**

 **Super Speed**

 **Super Strength**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Master of close-combat**

 **Rapid Healing**

 **Suspended Aging**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And she can fly, just like Superman. How else do you think she'd get around, an invisible jet? That's stupid! How would you even remember where you parked it?**

"Well, we did see a couple of TV shows and comics that she can fly in an Invisible Jet, but since DC kept on reseting the Timelines, she doesn't have it anymore." Ness explained.

Wiz: To further improve her deadliness, she carries a rather unique arsenal, among which are her iconic Bracelets of Submission.

 **Boomstick: Ah. That sounds like some weird BDSM shit.**

The Adults, including Pit and Dark Pit, apparently blushed madly when hearing that. The young Smashers however didn't as they looked confused.

"Uh…"

"Don't ask!" They shouted, before interrupting them.

Wiz: Well... they kind of were, but the universe has been reset more than enough times to change all that, thank God.

"Oh thank god, indeed." Viridi said in relief.

 **Boomstick: Right. Anyway, those bracelets are her greatest tool for defense.**

Wiz: Forged by the smith god Hephaestus using the remains of Zeus' legendary aegis shield, the bracelets are impervious to nearly anything, including gunfire, demon lightning, and Kryptonian heat vision. Which can be hotter than the sun.

"Wow, she can practically block anything with those bracelet!" Kirby said, amazed by Diana's bracelets.

"Yeah, even how she can block heat vision that was from a Kryptonian alien, like Superman and Supergirl." Pac-man added.

"Absolutely true." Toon Link replied.

 **Boomstick: They can summon Zeus' lightning, or even the indestructible aegis they were made from.**

Wiz: To avoid collateral damage, the bracelets also suppress some of Diana's strength. Taking them off vastly increases her godly power.

"Really?! Wow, we didn't know she can do that!" Junior said, shocked to hear that.

"How come they never cover that back in Rogue and Wonder Woman's episode?" Asked a surprised Pit.

"Probably because it was an old episode." Ness answered. "So the guys who made this episode made some upgrades to this episode for more further research."

 **Boomstick: Oh, and she can use them to summon weapons, like her magic sword.**

Wiz: Also forged by Hephaestus, this sword's edge is so sharp that it can slice through microscopic atoms. This means a precision strike from Wonder Woman can cut through nearly any material.

"A magic sword that can cut through anything. Interesting." Palutena said, intrigued by her sword.

"Gee, Hephaestus really step up his game for forging a magic sword for Wonder Woman." Pit said, being starry eyed by this.

"Well of course, after all he is the God of Fire and Olympus's number one blacksmith, well next to Dyntos." Viridi pointed out.

"It feels like I should be overwhelmed by this Hephaestus guy." Dark Pit said, bluntly.

"Don't be." Phosphora replied.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Bracelets of Submission**

 **Deflects bullets**

 **Summons Zeus' lightning**

 **Summons Zeus' Aegis shield**

 **Summons weapons**

 **Restricts Diana's full power**

 **Magical Sword**

 **Can slice atoms**

 **Lasso of Truth**

 **Gold Armor**

 **Tiara**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Man, this Asbestos god makes some top notch stuff. Wonder if he does commissions?**

Wiz: Well, he's not responsible for Diana's final weapon, the Lasso of Truth.

"Oh yeah, Wonder Woman's signature lasso that make everyone tell anyone the truth." Kirby said, remembering Diana's golden lasso.

 **Boomstick: This unbreakable whip has the power to make anybody it touches tell the truth. Bad news for any cheating boyfriends she might have.**

 _Hippolyta: What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_

 _Col. Steve Trevor: God, your daughter's got a nice rack._

 _Artemis: Shall I kill him now, my queen?_

"Huh. Deja vu." Pikachu said.

"Well, at least he's being honest." Lucas said, while blushing a bit and having a sweatdrop behind his head.

 **Boomstick: Of course, she doesn't need weapons to prove her awesome combat skills.**

Wiz: According to Batman, Diana is the greatest melee fighter in the world, which is no small feat in a universe with people like Karate Kid, Deathstroke, and Batman himself.

"If Batman said that, then it must be true." Kirby said, glad that the Dark Knight himself said something positive to Diana.

 **Boomstick: Did you say the Karate Kid? Man, Daniel-San's really moved up in the world.**

"Not that Karate Kid, idiot." Snake grunted.

Wiz: The point is, Wonder Woman is a master martial artist who's trained all her life, and while she has no official birthdate, we do know she was born during the age of the Roman empire, specifically when they employed centurions. Including the additional time she spent fighting in Valhalla before going back in time, this means Wonder Woman must be about 3,000 years old.

This got the Smashers shock in awe. "Whoa, mind blown!" Pit said, awestruck.

"I am surprise." Sonic said, stunned. "I mean, we know that she's a immortal woman and all, but come on! She doesn't seem that old."

"Indeed." Palutena replied in understanding. "But in the words of Snake's Colonel Campbell, 'age hasn't slowed her down one bit.'" She quoted.

"Yeah. Definitely." Snake said, agreeing to her while remembering those word from his former commanding officer.

 **Boomstick: All things considered, she looks pretty damn good for her age, and that's more than enough time to become a master ass kicker. It also helps that she's pretty darn quick, she's kept pace with Superman, and defeated the speedster, Professor Zoom, while blind!**

"Whoa, she held her own against Superman and Reverse Flash! Cool!" Toon Link said with glee.

"If she can deal with fast opponents, that must mean she has the advantage over speed as well," Pac-man said, fascinated with her speed.

Wiz: At one point, Wonder Woman was battling an ancient god who had fragmented himself into trillions of pieces, each spread to different corners of the universe, and while he summoned his pieces back at faster than light speed, Wonder Woman was able to stand in his way and block all of them.

 **Boomstick: That's insane! I mean, she's moving so fast, there's like, a bunch of her.**

"Whoa, look at her go! When she moves around like that, there's like a bunch of her!" Pit said, surprisingly.

"I'm more surprised that she held her against a god that can fragment himself and fights her with ease. How impressive." Palutena said, impressed.

Wiz: Moving thousands of times the speed of light can do that, in fact, she's moving so fast, she's probably breaking all manners of quantum physics.

Sonic whistled. "Whoa, that is one fast woman."

"Yeah, but don't let your girlfriends heard you say that." Pikachu said, while smirking at the blue hedgehog.

"Oh fuck you." He cursed, then gave the yellow mouse the middle finger.

"Oh great comeback there, chief." Pikachu replied.

"Man, I really hope anyone who likes physics don't get too crazy about this." Yoshi muttered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the School of Friendship…_

"*Gasp*"

"What's wrong Twilight?" Said the winged purple dragon, Spike, looking at the Headmistress of the School and Alicorn Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle.

"I don't know. But… I felt a sudden disturbance." She said, suddenly.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Huh?" A young prodigy genius, Dexter, stopped working on something with his trademark wrench. "Hmm. I thought I heard something. Probably Dee Dee again." She said, while returned back to work.

* * *

 _Somewhere, at the Loud House…_

"Hm?" The second-youngest child of the Loud Family, Lisa, stopped writing on her desk while doing one of her new experiments. "Strange. No sign of life structural activity or sound making from the other rooms. It seems like it must have been the work of someone from somewhere very far away. From a paradal world to be precise. Eh, probably one of my weird imagination."

* * *

 _Back to Death Battle..._

 **Boomstick: She's also ridiculously strong, she punched Doomsday into literal dust, and helped pull the Earth around.**

"Wait, she literally punched Doomsday into dust!?" Pit said in shock.

"Yikes, not even Hulk or Superman can do that much damage on that monster." Dark Pit cringed.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Earth's mass (M) = 6.6 x 10^21 tons**

 **5.97 x 10^24 kg**

 **Equation: M x .001 / 3**

 **2.2 Quintillion tons | 1.9 Quintillion tonnes**

* * *

Wiz: The force needed to move an object out of the sun's orbit equals around one thousandth of the object's mass, including the Earth itself. Assuming Wonder Woman was pulling her fair share, this means she can lift 2.2 quintillion tons.

"Holy shit!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"My god! She's super strong!" Roy said in shock.

"Damn, if she was that powerful, Wonder Woman would have defeated Rogue with that easily." Young Link stammered.

"Yeah, but remember it was a really old episode, so don't forget it's brand new." Snake reminded him.

"Oh, right." He replied.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Broke into Fortress of Solitude (This surprises Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Yoshi and Lucas.)**

 **Tanked a nuclear warhead**

 **Helped moved the Earth (Everyone was shocked by this.)**

 **Survived an artificial black hole**

 **Held back Superdoom (This left Ness and Mega Man in awestruck.)**

 **Withstood multiple Infinite Mass Punches (This left everyone in shell shock.)**

 **Blocked pieces of the Shattered God**

 **Defeated Ares, Zoom, Mongol & Supergirl**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Huh, and Grandpappy Boomstick always told me women were the weaker sex, I don't see him lifting a third of the Earth.**

The girls are either praised or just insulted the way Boomstick said that.3

Wiz: She's also incredibly tough, nuclear explosions hardly even phase her.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, she punched a warhead and tanked it point blank, and then one day, Superman, who could see atoms, decided to split one to test her magic sword. Surprise surprise, it literally blew up in their faces. Ha ha, wacky antics.**

"Ouch. I'm no scientist, but even with hitting with that much atoms might be as crazy as getting killed by an atomic bomb." Snake stated.

"And yet even Wonder Woman and Superman withstood that explosion like it was nothing." Samus added. "That's highly incredible for an Amazonian."

"Yeah, totally." Nana replied.

Wiz: Even more impressive was her fight with Zoom **(Ness: AKA Reverse-Flash)** , in which she took several light speed punches, which, according to her fellow Justice League member, The Flash **(Pikachu: AKA Barry Allen)** , hit like a white dwarf star. That would equal two billion megatons of force.

"My god. She's so unstoppable." Kirby gapped in bewilderment.

"Damn. No wonder they're bringing her back," Pac-man said in shock.

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately, Wondy's not invincible, she's got her own Kryptonite, and it's a lot more common than radioactive alien rocks.**

Wiz: Her durability holds up well against almost everything, except for piercing weapons.

"Piercing weapons huh? As in swords, knives, and anything that's sharp?" Snake said, arching an eyebrow.

"Seems pretty more common than Superman's Kryptonite," Ike said, understood Diana's weapons.

 **Boomstick: Which just seems like an unacceptable weakness when you're that strong. Knives, swords, spears, any kind of blade will do the trick, but especially bullets, which is probably why she's gotten so good at blocking them with those bracelets.**

"Makes sense." Kirby said.

Wiz: Unfortunately for swordsmen and sharpshooters, Diana doesn't go down easily.

 **Boomstick: In fact, a good stabbing is more than likely just gonna piss her off** (Toon Link: Good point. That could be bad.) **, and that's when you learn just how dangerous Wonder Woman can really be.**

Now in the last scene, they see Diana spins and changes into her Wonder Woman costume.

And with that, everyone begins to share some on Wonder Woman. As always, she's fully capable of fighting powerful opponents fast and strong. Due to the fact she's a powerful immortal Amazonian, Diana is a expert of hand-to-hand combat and a master of weaponry. In the Smashers' eyes, she's still powerful fighter, warrior and a big symbol to girl power from the last episode, and seeing that she's a powerful goddess and all, no doubt she won't hesitate to harm Thor in the biggest way possible, mainly her Bracelets of Submission. If taking off, then her godly power will be Thor's downfall. Let's hope this fight doesn't get too messy.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, all this talk of godly people makes me want some godly food.**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Wonder Woman**

 **Ness: Thor**

 **Pikachu: Thor**

 **Yoshi: Thor**

 **Lucas: Wonder Woman**

 **Popo: Thor**

 **Pac-man: Wonder Woman**

 **Sonic: Wonder Woman**

 **Bowser Junior: Thor**

 **Toon Link: Thor**

 **Young Link: Wonder Woman**

 **Villager: Thor**

 **Mega Man: Thor**

 **Pichu: Thor**

 **Jigglypuff: Wonder Woman**

 **Nana: Wonder Woman**

 **Palutena: Wonder Woman**

 **Viridi: Wonder Woman**

 **Phosphora: Thor**

 **Roy: Wonder Woman**

 **Ike: Wonder Woman**

 **Samus: Wonder Woman**

 **Snake: Wonder Woman**

 **Dark Pit: Wonder Woman**

 **Pit: Thor**

And for the result:

 **Thor: 11**

 **Wonder Woman: 14**

So, the Goddess of the Themyscira will win the fight huh? Well, we shall see about that.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **(*Cues Thunder of Wonder - Werewolf Therewolf)**

Wonder Woman is concentrating on improving her skills with a spear in her home, Themyscira.

"Wow, even in 3D and in CGI, the Themyscira is indeed a beautiful island." Palutena said. The others had to agree with her.

Suddenly a large jolt of lightning emerges from the sky. Diana places her spear back in the ground and grabs her shield to examine the mysterious occurrence. Thor emerges from the concluding storm and starts examining his surroundings.

"And now, Thor makes an appearance." Pikachu said, seeing the God of Thunder.

Diana flies down to the stone garden he landed in.

 _Wonder Woman: You! No man can enter Themyscira unannounced._

"Oh right, this is a Women only island." Kirby said.

 _Thor: Stand down wayward maiden. This sort of thing never turns out well for women like yourself._

 _Wonder Woman: Oh...?_

Diana summons a sword in her right hand as the two godly protectors ready their battle stances.

 _Wonder Woman: I don't think you've ever known a woman like me…_

Time to see which of these Godly Warriors will win!

 **FIGHT!**

The two heroes charge towards each other at high speeds. Thor tries smacking Mjolnir downwards but Diana flips over it and tries striking Thor with her sword and shield. Thor counters with Mjolnir and manages to smash Wonder Woman's shield.

 _Thor: You are a god!_

Thor summons lightning from his hammer that Wonder Woman leaps over. She back flips when Thor tries striking her with the charged Mjolnir.

 _Wonder Woman: Incredible..._

She spins horizontally forward to send the God of Thunder backward and the two exchange multiple strikes and counters with their tries striking Mjolnir forward once again, but Diana blocks the blow with her Bracelets of Submission.

 _Wonder Woman: Time to stop holding back Diana!_

Wonder Woman pushes Thor back, kicks him, knees him in the air, and then lands a devastating kick that sends the Asgardian prince into a nearby mountain.

"Whoa! Nice kicks!" Sonic said in awe.

Thor breaks out of the mountain with his lightning strikes and holds Mjolnir close to his chest.

 _Thor: Mighty Tornado!_

Thor summons a massive tornado that engulfs the area.

"Whoa, that's the same powerful tornado he used on Raiden." Pit said, seeing the same tornado attack from before.

"Man, how will Wonder Woman can get herself out of this one?" Pac-man wondered.

Diana flies straight inwards and leaps off of a stone monument piece before smashing some of the flying pavement. Thor swings his hammer forward and clashes with Diana's Bracelets with Mjolnir, sending the two gods backwards.

"Huh. Nice clash." Ike commented.

"Sure beats counter strikes, that's for sure." Snake replied.

Wonder Woman summons two blades from her bracelets and leaps high into the air. Thor tries shooting more lightning, but Diana deflects the projectile with the sword to confront the God of Thunder head on. Diana's intense speed and dual weapons prove too much for Thor and send him backwards.

 _Thor: Have at thee!_

While flying backwards, Thor tosses his hammer, Mjolnir, at the Amazonian princess that Diana easily avoids. Thor lands on a nearby debris piece.

 _Wonder Woman: Hmph, such reckless abandon..._

Diana is unaware that Thor's redirecting his hammer to fly right back at his opponent.

"Uh Diana, you might want to rethink on that one." Pikachu said.

 _Wonder Woman: Poor, misguided fool-_

Mjolnir strikes Diana and leaves her in a stunned state. Thor takes advantage and starts spinning his hammer.

 _Thor: Feel heaven's wrath!_

Thor uppercuts Diana with Mjolnir so hard that it sends Wonder Woman right to the moon.

Sonic whistled. "Now that's what I call, Bull's Eye."

"Seems that those two are going all out!" Pit said, through excitement.

"Yeah, and it seems that we get to see the fight in space, sun and moon included." Pikachu said.

"Let's just hope they don't cause any harmful damages to the moon." Palutena said.

Diana gets back up and notices Mjolnir flying right at her once again. She clings her Bracelets of Submission to summon a powerful force field that protects her from Thor's attack that ends up destroying the moon.

This got everyone in their shock form.

"Okay, scratch that. They caused damage to the moon." Palutena said, blinking while being in shock.

"Damn. Didn't see that one coming." Dark Pit winced.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Equestria…_

"Aaaaah!" The Princess of the Moon, Luna, yelled suddenly while alerted her sister, Celestia, as she looks at her.

"What's wrong, Luna!?" She said, worryingly.

"I do not know sister, but I suddenly felt something that is similar to your feeling." She replied.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But it's gone now."

* * *

 _Back to Death Battle..._

Thor retrieves Mjolnir as the debris from the exploding moon hit the ground. Wonder Woman flies at the Avenger at high speeds as Thor summons lightning from the sky.

 _Thor: Never shall the God of Thunder relent!_

He directs the powerful current towards the Amazonian warrior, who blocks it with her bracelets as she flies forward.

"It's no use. Thanks to Diana's bracelets, she can block any attack that standing her way, including lightning!" Phosphora reminded them.

"Damn." Toon Link cursed.

 _Wonder Woman: You will, to me!_

Diana brings out her sword once more and goes on the offense, causing Thor to start bleeding. This sends Thor into his berserker form, Warrior's Madness.

 _ **Thor: I'll kill you! I'll kill you dead!**_

This made the Smashers flinched at Thor, losing control of himself. "Uh-oh. Warrior's Madness." Kirby said, scared a bit by this.

"While in state, Thor's power is tenfold and might crush anyone with that much power, including Wonder Woman." Palutena said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Maybe." Sonic said, feeling not too sure about that.

Wonder Woman, who was just walking away, turns around at the remark.

 _Wonder Woman: Excuse me!?_

Thor starts screaming as he brutally attacks Diana with Mjolnir. It proves to be overpowering for Wonder Woman as he smacks her on the ground with the hammer, but Diana manages to lessen the pain by blocking his blows with the bracelets.

"Man, even with those bracelets, Diana is still holding out strong." Kirby said in awe.

"That would have been the case for Thor, but for Wonder Woman however…" Palutena began.

However, she manages to avoid Thor's last, devastating strike and wraps the Lasso of Truth around the God of Thunder's hand, causing Thor to hit himself in the face with Mjolnir. The blow was enough to send Thor out of his warrior rage.

"Ouch. That must've been hard, making Thor hit himself with his hammer, Mjolnir." Pit winced.

"And with that, that's game." Pikachu declared, figured what's about to happen.

 _Thor: What..._

Before Thor can react, Diana stabs him through the back of his head and through his mouth with her sword, now in an enhanced state as Diana's taken the Bracelets off.

"Damn!" Some of the Smash Fighters shouted as they witnessed the death of the Asgardian God of Thunder.

 _Wonder Woman: You're not worthy..._

She rips the sword out and steps back as the God of Thunder meets his end.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

And with that, the Smashers who voted for Wonder Woman cheered happily for her victory, while others like Thor just clapped for him despite his lose.

 **Boomstick: Woah, go Wondy! Looks like somebody's been watching too much "Game of Thrones"!**

"Well, Thor lost the battle this time," Pit said, looking a bit disappointed that the Asgardian Prince lost.

"And now, Wonder Woman won the fight this time," Viridi replied.

"Though, I'm curious about how a show like "Games of Thrones" is a reference to this fight." Snake said, a bit impressed.

"Oh believe us, when you watch the show. There are some crazy things going down back there." Palutena responded, recalling her time watching this said show.

"Yup." Ness nodded to the agreement.

Wiz: Thor and Wonder Woman matched each other in some surprising ways: Their weapons were enchanted, their years of experience were similar, and even their "Super Modes" did almost the same sort of thing.

 **Boomstick: But Lady Wonder had a couple big things going for her: Like her speed, sure Thor's fast enough to tag Quicksilver, and his travel speed with Mjolnir is just stupid fast, but Wonder Woman's shown that she's even more stupid fast in combat over and over again.**

"Speed is the most important factor in a fight, and knowing Wonder Woman, she's probably more than Thor in anyway possible." Sonic said, proudly.

"Yep, no doubt about it." Snake agrees.

Wiz: Such as when she blocked trillions of god shards flying at her from the edges of the universe, most likely faster than any speed Mjolnir was capable of. She was even able to catch Zoom in her lasso, despite how he wasn't just running ahead of her in physical space, but he was also ahead of her in time. Wrap your noggin around that one.

"Huh. From that logic, I say she's super fast at keeping up with enemies like the Reverse-Flash and the Shattered God." Said Lucas.

"Which is true since Diana is an Amazonian Goddess." Palutena replied. "Her training experiences relies on both speed and agility, so she's no slouch on the battlefield."

 **Boomstick: Thor's durability was greater than Wonder Woman's, but the difference in strength was a different story: In fact, when comparing their Earth and Snake feats, she was 8,000 times stronger than him! But the final nail in Thor's coffin was their choice of weaponry.**

"While it's true that both Thor and Diana are good on the strength department, but unfortunately the princess was the one that has the way better strength than Thor." Viridi explained, thoroughly.

"Yeah, Wonder Woman clearly was the stronger combatant." Young Link pointed out. "I mean, if she had a rematch with Rouge in that last Death Battle, she would've won so far. Just saying."

Wiz: Mjolnir may have been tough for Diana to defend against, but it couldn't exploit her weaknesses to piercing weapons. For example, while journeying to Nidavellir, one of the Nine Asgardian Realms which happens to be a dying neutron star, Thor seeks out for a new weapon called Stormbreaker, enchanted axe forged from Uru, the same material that made Mjolnir. However since this from the Marvel Movie timeline, it was never exploited. Meanwhile, Diana's magic sword could slice at a microscopic level. Something Thor couldn't possibly be prepared to defend against.

"Too bad. Thor chose a hammer instead of a axe, otherwise, he would've won." Pikachu said, bluntly.

"Yeah, but Wonder Woman has the weapon advantage since she has her magic sword of hers." Mega Man said in response.

 **Boomstick: You can have skin so tough that you can take a bath in the sun, no problem, but it won't do a damn thing to a blade that can literally sever your atoms.**

"You're right about that." Popo shrugged.

Wiz: Ultimately, while many of their talents were evenly matched, Diana's speed, strength, and weaponry proved too much for Thor Odinson.

 **Boomstick: Yep, he was done Thor.**

Kirby, Pikachu and Pit chuckled at that pun while the others groaned at it.

Wiz: The Winner is Wonder Woman.

Everyone cheered happily for the great fight from the two returning characters. They felt a little happy when seeing them return to Death Battle for a second time, and this time, Wonder Woman takes the win, and Thor lose the fight. Some are happy that Diana won, while others are sad that Thor lost the fight this time. But it was a great fight. Some of the Smashers begin to think to themselves what other combatant will be coming back to Death Battle (winners and/or losers of older episodes) and see if they got something new for them that get one of them win which would be awesome in some cases. But =, that's a story for another time.

Now onto the preview...

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

Everyone waited for the trailer of next episode to appear until a voice to the screen...

?: GETSUGA TENSHOU!

This got the anime gangs attention when they saw a young man with orange hair in a black samurai-like gi and wielding a oversized, black khyber knife-like sword. Then, saw him changed to a slim, tighten gi and has a small black blade.

"No way!" Kirby gasped.

"Ichigo!?" Pikachu yelled as he recognize the Substitute Shinigami from Bleach.

?: RASENGAN!

Then, a scene change as they saw a familiar blonde hair kid, wearing in an orange outfit, sandals and a ninja headband.

"Naruto!?" Sonic said, shocked to see the Number One Knucklehead Ninja in Death Battle.

 **Naruto Uzumaki VS Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **November 11**

"Holy crap! A new anime fight!" Pikachu said in a surprise tone.

"I know, right! This is so awesome!" Kirby said, cheerily.

"Yeah, totally!" Pit called out.

"Well, this is interesting." Viridi muttered.

* * *

 **And done! I finally finish it! It took me a long time but I managed it. It was a great episode to behold, and I get so hyped when seeing that fight like a few time. Though I was surprised that Wonder Woman won this fight, even though she lost from the last episode, but from this, she managed to win this time. Too bad Thor lost this time, but oh well, things like that are bound to happen. Now it's time to be** **moving onto the "Big 3" of Season four of Death Battle. Finally, moving on to the big guns again. Get hyped everybody because this next episode is gonna be a crazy one.**

 **So, like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to let you guys know! So, see ya! Ciao!**


	87. Episode 85 - Naruto VS Ichigo

**Hi guys! Superstar here! And I just wanted to say that I'm really, REALLY sorry for the long wait! I got a loit of things being holding up, along with other "Distractions". Plus, there's the some upcoming video game on the Nintendo Switch, like Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu/Let's Go Eevee and Super Sash Bros. Ultimate. I was thinking about making fics about one of them but seeing a couple of Authors have the same idea as me, I needed to up my game if I need to stay focus. So anyway, here's the episode of the "Big 3": Naruto Uzumaki VS Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hidden Leaf Ninja VS the Substitute Soul Reaper. Get hyped because this is everyone's favorite episode.**

 **(Note: This episode is has a lot of typing into it because of my typing. I know, I shouldn't have either character of Smash Bros. recognize two anime characters but I did the best I can, so don't flame me when you reading this episode. And also, there are a lot of updated changes I have to put into the story, thanks to Youtube and the wiki pages of Naruto and Bleachs, so don't complain when you read them. Also, on a side note, I know that Joker from Persona 5 will be joining the Smash Community as a DLC, but his appearance won't be making his debut anytime soon, so don't worry about it. Okay, thanks.)**

 **And with that, enjoy reading!**

 **Oh, and Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki Belongs to Shueisha and Shōnen Jump.**

 **Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Hal Laboratory and Masahiro Sakurai.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Episode 85 - Naruto Uzumaki VS Ichigo Kurosaki**

"Whoa, I can't believe two of the best anime characters are gonna fight in Death Battle." Pikachu said, surprised as Kirby was about to place the next disc for the next episode.

"I didn't either, I'm surprise they pick Naruto and Ichigo to be the next combatant in Death Battle." Ness said in concern.

"Yeah, me neither." Toon Link replied.

"And after all the crazy shit they've been through, it's only a matter of time before they start fighting each with everything they got." Young Link said, now feeling worried.

"Yeah, definitely." Sonic replied.

"You guys seems to much about these guys," Pit said, raising a brow. "So, are they some guys you know from anime?"

"Yeah, and in the manga." Ness answered. "The first you guys saw earlier is Ichigo Kurosaki, a high school student who is also known as a Soul Reaper, or Shinigami which is japanese for Death God or Grim Reaper. He's crazy tough and powerful by the count of his sword."

"And the other guy from the preview we saw is named Naruto Uzumaki." Sonic joined in. "A ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. He's ultimately strong and powerful by the count of his chakra."

"Chakra? You mean the ninja energy the Sand Ninja, Gaara, used?" Pac-man asked in question.

"Yes." Kirby answered.

"Oh." He replied.

"So, for this anime fight now is a Ninja facing off with a Soul Reaper? Huh. Somehow, I'm gonna like this one." Palutena said, beginning to start liking this next episode.

"Well technically, we already see fights between two sword combatants and combatants that control fire, so a face off between two strong anime fighters will be show which fighter is the best one in a century." Viridi stated, firmly.

"True. But from the looks of this, these guys are no pushovers in battle, so they got some battle experiences." Ike pointed out.

"You're right about that." Snake agrees with him.

"Mh-hmm." Samus nodded.

"Okay! Let's get the show on the road!" Kirby said with excitement as he begins to put the disc. But that is until a new voice came into the room.

"Hey guys! Figures that I've find you guys here!" Everyone turned their heads and saw only Shulk appearing from the room.

"Oh hey Shulk!" Kirby said, greeting him.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I just finished off my matches until I noticed you guys are in the theater room again." Shulk said. "I'm guessing Death Battle is back on after the last season, right?"

"Yep. And you're on time, because Kirby's about to put the next episode in." Sonic responded.

"Oh, that's great." Shulk said.

"And I don't suppose you got friends joining us today." Pikachu said, smiling a bit while raising a brow.

"Well, I did get a few friends to come join me." Shulk said, sheepishly.

Everyone was confused at first. But as if it were right on cue, Shulk stepped inside the room, only for someone new came to the room.

"Hello, everyone!" A voice came by as everyone saw a familiar newbie Smasher coming in. To Villager's eyes, he was surprise to his secretary of Animal Crossing Town, Isabelle.

"Isabelle? What are you doing here?" Villager said in question.

"I noticed you're weren't around the mansion, so I ask Shulk to tell where you are." She answered, nicely.

"Oh, right. I guess I didn't tell you about me about that I was in here." Villager said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nope, guess not." She replied.

"Hey, can we join you guys as well?" A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and, to their surprise, they saw the Inkling Duo (Blooper (Blue) & Maya (Orange)) appearing to the room.

"Hey, the Inklings! What's up?" Junior said, greeting them.

"Nothing much, but we noticed that you guys have making a ruckus inside the theater room." Blooper responded.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Kirby said, sheepishly.

"Can we join you guys as well?" A familiar voice called out behind them.

Everyone turned around and see only Link, Marth, Corrin, Lucina, Robin, Chrom, Cloud, Meta Knight, Ryu, Lucario and Greninja to appear out. Everyone looked at each other and then everyone nodded at them for joining in. Meanwhile, others like Isabelle and the Inklings looked at Villager and Junior for confirmation on what's going on, but they quickly responded "you'll find out soon" as they motion them to their seats to join the others.

"Okay, now that's over," Pikachu spoke up. "can we watch this new episode now?"

"Way ahead of ya!" Kirby said as he places the next disc for the next episode and hit the play button while everyone took their seats. But before they get to the episode, they saw a message on the screen, telling the viewers an important message to them:

 **NOTE: This Death Battle is now featured tabs of additional information in the analysis. When you see a black bar on screen, that means they're new information of new Death Battle research.**

Taking a note of that, everyone now watches as the shows begins to start.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

Wiz: The Holy Shonen Trinity, the big three, any long time reader of Shonen Jump will recognize these, some of the biggest titles in manga and anime history.

"Which is true, since we're anime and manga fans." Ness said, since he, Kirby, Lucas and the rest of the group are fans of those types.

 **Boomstick: And it's time for two of those Shonen heroes to throw down.**

Wiz: Naruto Uzumaki, ninja prodigy of the Hidden Leaf.

 **Boomstick: And Ichigo Kurosaki, the enormously powerful Soul Reaper from "Bleach".**

"Ah-ha. So, it's another anime vs. anime fight." Marth said, as if he recall his time, watching some episodes like this one.

"Yeah, but this time, we got two powerful combatants in anime and manga in history." Snake surmised.

"And most important, two super strong fighters." Dark Pit added.

"Ah. I see." Said the Hero King.

"So, what is it exactly?" Blooper asked in question.

"Death Battle. A show where two people from different worlds fight against one another in a battle to the death." Popo explained.

"It's kinda like Smash Bros. but instead of being sent out of the stage, they brutal kill each other in brutal ways possible." Junior added.

"Such as?" Maya asked.

"Vaporizing, Stabbing, Blood Beating and many more gruesome ways." Villager answered.

"Oh." The two replied in unison.

"So wait, you guys always have done this kind of stuff a lot?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. Back during our last hour of summer, we got bored and Kirby got a package from UPS. We started watching episodes of fighters from different worlds that we and/or may not heard of and then everyone got into watching it for a living, and that's how we got the DVDs." Villager stated as he explained how he and his friends got the DVDs.

"So, you got these DVDs from someone far away? And they gave them to you all just to watch them?" Isabelle said, taking the info a bit skeptical for her.

"We'll admit, we're a bit curious on this, but it's kinda entertaining when watching this show." Junior said, happily.

"Although, when watching these episodes in this web series, everyone, including Mega Man, can analyzes the combatants stats, abilities, skills and many more in their minds." Villager said.

"So, then how come you guys always watch this show when watching two different fighters fight each other?" Isabelle asked.

They then looked at each other. "We don't know." Answered the Koopa Prince.

"It's kinda a new hobby to us," Villager added.

"Oh," was her response.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win...a Death Battle.

* * *

In the first scene, they see large village, filled with houses, greens and a mountain with the great stone faces of the Hokage.

Wiz: Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is a pretty quiet town.

 **Boomstick: Not what I'd expect for a city full of ninja.**

"A village filled with ninjas." Corrin said with slight interest. "Huh. Ryoma and the others would like see that."

"Not too close to Gaara's Ninja Village, but I do like what they did to trees and greens." Viridi commented with interest.

 **Boomstick: Still, there was at least one troublemaker among the bunch, the number one knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.**

In the first scene, we see a young boy with blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes and strangely three whisker markings on his cheeks. In his Part 1 form, he wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector-like headband. And then, a scene change when he grows up in his Part 2 form; he still has his swirls and orange pants from his original outfit, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black, his forehead protector is now longer, black sandals, and orange jacket.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 _Naruto: I'm home, everyone! Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village!_

"Yay!" Kirby cheered, suddenly.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Alias Name: Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja (The Smashers chuckled at that.)**

 **Title: Hero of the Hidden Leaf (They all nodded in approval of that title.)**

 **Son of the Fourth Hokage**

 **Age: 13 (Part 1), 17 (Part 2), Unknown (Boruto)**

 **Height: 5'10" | 180 cm**

 **Weight: 112 lbs | 50.9 kg**

 **Nature Affinity: Wind Style**

 **Third Jinchuriki of Kurama**

 **Children of the Prophecy (Everyone smiled at that for approval.)**

 **Savor of the Ninja World (Everyone is impressed by this.)**

 **Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure**

 **Enjoys ramen, red bean soup, and watering plants**

* * *

Wiz: Orphaned at a young age and ostracized by his peers, Naruto may have been mischievous, but he had great aspirations, his goal was to become the town's Hokage.

 **Boomstick: Which is a fancy word for ninja governor.**

"Hokage, huh." Link wondered.

"It's sort of like the title of Kazekage." Ness answered. "Only, it's from a different villager like the Hidden Leaf."

"So, his dream is to become the leader of a ninja village?" Isabelle asked.

"Pretty much." Sonic answered.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Blooper said with glee.

"But why? For what purpose?" Lucina asked.

"To be respected." Ness answered.

"Respected? For what?" Chrom asked.

"You'll find out." Kirby replied.

Wiz: The only way Naruto could reach such a prestigious position was to excel in ninja school.

 **Boomstick: Like ninja Harry Potter, though he should really find a place that'll teach him not to dress like a clown and run like a real human being. What does he think he is, an airplane?**

"Oh, so he only needed to go to a school for ninjas in order to obtain such a title." Snake said, intrigued by this.

"That seems to be a impressive school for anyone that is into ninja." Isabelle said, delighted.

"There are couple of Miis who are interested in Ninjas, maybe they like to have a school like that." Marth said.

"Same here with the ninja in Hoshido, they would to have love something like that." Corrin chirped in.

Wiz: Actually, his posture likely decreases wind resistance, which could be beneficial when moving at superhuman speeds where angular momentum is a smaller factor.

"That would explain why they ran like that with their arms laying behind." Kirby pondered.

"Hey, he's a ninja, just like Ryu and Strider, that's how they run." Pikachu remarked.

"That's true." He replied.

 **Boomstick: (mocks him), I remember when you ran like that in middle school.**

Wiz: Hey, that was for research!

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the scene where a young kid ran to a middle school girl and bopped her with what seems to be a Minecraft Toy Sword. They suddenly a black bar-like Popup appear, saying:

 _ **Popup: Naruto failed to graduate from the Academy three times!**_

That's where Kirby took notice of it. "Hey! What's that black text thing on the top there?"

"I'm guessing that's one of those black bar tabs the message mention." Junior answered.

"Interest. So, they made Popups so they can give out much more informations for this episodes. How clever." Snake said, now impressed.

"Though, I am surprised that they gave us more info on the episode." Viridi responded.

 **Boomstick: Sure, Wiz. Anyway, while Naruto wasn't the best student, he still tried his hardest to reach his goal, but first, he'd have to learn how to control his chakra.**

* * *

 **NINJA TRAINING**

 **Large chakra reserves**

 **Superhuman strength & speed (This made Sonic, Greninja, Ryu, Lucario and Dark Pit smile proudly by this feat.)**

 **Accelerated healing**

 **Trained by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Fukasaku, & Killer B**

 **Chakra Styles**

 **\- All 5 nature styles**

 **\- Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind (Everyone who is known to their respected elements are impressed by this.)**

 **\- Boil, Magnet & Lava "Kekki Genkai (formerly) (Some of the Smashers frowned at this, but smiled for this.)**

 **\- Yin & Yang styles**

* * *

Wiz: In Buddhism and Hinduism ideologies, chakras are, in simplistic terms, gates within the human body which can be opened to achieve enlightenment **(Villager: Huh. We did not known that.) (Ness: Good to know what Chakra truly is.)** , but the ninja in Naruto's world had a slightly different interpretation.

 **Boomstick: I'll say, they weaponized it!**

"They weaponized Chakra? That's cool!" Blooper said, amazed.

"I know, right! It's so awesome!" Popo agrees.

"Even more awesome for what the ninjas can do with powerful techniques with Charka!" Pikachu chimed in.

"I have to agree with him, I was absolutely impressive on the power of Chakra." Greninja replied.

"Indeed." Ryu responded.

 **Boomstick: Naruto can use chakra for all sorts of flashy attacks, he can heal himself, seal monsters away, walk up walls, or even stand on water like a ninja Jesus.**

"Heh. I think he means chakra walk." Ness chuckled.

"Yeah. Although, I like how Naruto and the other Ninjas in their world have this many abilities that are link to their chakra." Chrom commented. "It's almost like they got a little essence of magic within them."

"True. But the only difference between Chakra and Magic is that Chakra can only be achieved through the power of Aura, due to the amazing feats Naruto displayed and can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect, but only it's ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts." Viridi explained. "Meanwhile, Magic is the only thing that carries the abilities that can be use for paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces, unless it shows any signs of dangers when using the uses of Magic."

"Well, that is true on both counts, but they do have limited amount of power if any user that are trained in the mastery of controlling their energy." Lucario remarked.

"Yeah, you got me there, pal." She replied.

Wiz: He's learned a number of chakra techniques, or jutsu's.

 **Boomstick (Kirby and Pac-man): Gesundheit.**

Wiz: And even developed a few new ones of his own.

In the next scent, we see Naruto in some kind of arena where he attempts to do a new technique due to his ninja hand-sign as he faces off with another ninja who was once his classmate Kiba as he begins to finish him. But before that, and much to Naruto's shock, he farted in Kiba's face, where he sniffs it and cried in disgust as the others stare in shock. This made half of the Smashers laughed at this scene, while the other half stood in stun and eye widened expressions.

"Okay, I'll admit that was funny." Samus chuckled.

"And yet at the same time, disgusting." Lucina muttered.

* * *

 **JUTSU TECHNIQUE**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **\- Shadow Clones (Greninja and Corrin are impressed by this.)**

 **\- Transformation**

 **\- Summoning**

 **\- Rasengan**

 **\- Rasengan Barrage**

 **\- Big Ball Rasengan**

 **\- Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan**

 **\- Planetary Rasengan**

 **\- Rasengan: Flash**

 **\- Sage Art: Lava Style Rasengan**

 **\- Wind Style: Rasengan**

 **\- Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage**

 **\- Giant Rasengan Barrage**

 **\- Rasengan Super Barrage**

 **\- Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**

 **\- Six Path: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken**

 **\- Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken**

 **\- Wind Style: Repeated Rasenshuriken**

 **\- Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken**

 **\- Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken**

 **\- Mini-Rasenshuriken**

 **\- Big Ball Rasenshuriken**

 **\- Wind Style: Massive Rasenshuriken**

 **Taijutsu**

 **\- Shinobi Kumite**

 **\- Frog Kumite**

 **Genjutsu**

 **\- Can counter genjutsu**

 **Bukijutsu**

 **\- Kunai**

 **\- Shurikens**

 **\- Tags**

 **\- Demon Wind Shurikens**

 **\- Flying Raijin Kunai**

* * *

Wiz: His signature move is the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

 **Boomstick: Where he can copy and paste himself over and over and over again.**

With that said, the Smashers sees Naruto performing his signature jutsu technique, the Shadow Clone, where there are multiple copies of himself.

"Whoa! Look at him! There's like many of him!" Maya said, as she and Blooper saw him performed the move surprisingly.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Pit said, surprised by this.

"Yeah, that's one of the techniques Naruto was known for." Sonic pointed out.

"Naruto's a master of the Shadow Clone technique, he likes to make more clones of himself and like to fight enemies in large numbers or even fights one opponent in big numbers." Ness informed them.

"Along with confusing enemies to see which Naruto is the real on." Lucas replied.

"Whoa, that's almost like Greninja's Double Team technique, only they're solid clones, not illusions." Pac-man commented.

"Indeed." Greninja suddenly said.

Wiz: Unlike the standard clone technique, shadow clones are tangible, with their own combat capabilities. By dividing his chakra between himself and his clones, it's nearly impossible to distinguish the real Naruto from the fakes.

 _ **Popup: Naruto is extremely adept at developing complex shadow clone strategies on the fly!**_

 **Boomstick: And he can get pretty tricky when he makes thousands of 'em** (Junior: Whoa, that's a lot. I bet Pom-Pom would like this guy.) **, but when strategies can't save the day, he can always just beat his opponents down with the Rasengan.**

With the name being said, everyone looked and saw Naruto performing his famous trademark jutsu, the Rasengan. Doing so allow Naruto to create a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of his hand and grinds into its target, propels them along the Rasengan's trajectory and bursts, causing severe damage at the point of contact.

This left some of the Smashers speechless when they saw the move, while the others were awestruck and surprised by this.

"Holy crap!" Pit said, surprisingly.

"Damn. I never knew this kid got that much litteral fire power in him." Snake commented.

"Yeah, that Rasengan technique is so devastatingly effective it could practically destroy anyone if coming to contact with it." Palutena stated.

"Even so, but with that much power, he might improve this technique even stronger, so strong that even my Hadoken can deal with him." Ryu said with a hint of dread in his voice.

"The same thing for my Aura Sphere." Lucario added.

"Yeah, Naruto's Rasengan is so powerful, even most enemies get pummeled by the likes of him." Sonic said, proudly.

"Yeah, and by doing so allows to make A LOT of various to the Rasengan." Ness pointed out in a Matter-of-Fact tone.

"Yeah, keyword being "a lot"." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: By spinning chakra in his hand, Naruto creates a compact ball of energy which can blast through solid stone. While the Rasengan usually takes years to learn, Naruto figured it out after training for just over a week.

"A week? This move can only be master in years, but he was able to learn it in over a week?" Viridi asked, while raising a brow.

"Well it is a complicated move, but Naruto was able to master this jutsu over a week until he started to improve the technique in various occasions." Toon Link answered in perplexed.

"Yeah, normally he does the move with one or more shadow clone, but after 3 years of training, he was able to it on his own without it." Kirby chimed in.

"Hmm. Well, I guess that makes sense." Responded the Goddess of Nature.

"Well that, and the Popup text on the screen is one there and said the similar thing." Said Palutena, pointing the right corner of the screen.

 _ **Popup: He previously required at least one shadow clone to assist in creating a Rasengan, but has since learned how to form it on his own.**_

"Oh." was her response.

 **Boomstick: He's invented more Rasengan's than Willy Wonka's invented candies, but his top pick is the Rasenshuriken.**

Everyone then sees Naruto created an even bigger and massive version of the Rasengan but only in shuriken-shaped. To perform this move, Naruto summons two shadow clones to typically help perform the Rasenshuriken's formation: he provides the full focus and control of chakra, while the first clone helps keep the chakra contained, and the second clone adds his elemental wind chakra nature. With it, he was able to create wind style-like ball of chakra with four large points around the central Rasengan core, giving the appearance of a fūma shuriken.

Now everyone, except for Kirby, Sonic, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, Pikachu, Yoshi and Pichu is left speechless when seeing his new and powerful jutsu.

"Whoa, that is… whoa…" Pit said, being left speechless by this.

"I have no words for what I just saw." Corrin said, stunned.

"Incredible." Ryu said, surprisingly.

"Unbelievable." Isabelle said, eye widened.

"With that much chakra, I don't think my Water Shuriken, even in my Ash-Greninja form, can compete with that." Greninja said, stuttered a bit.

"Yeah, Naruto is seriously OP when using the Rasenshuriken." Kirby said, cheerfully.

"The Rasenshuriken is like his secondary technique that can beat anyone who are more powerful than Naruto and his friends." Sonic stated.

"But despite using it takes a lot of chakra, Naruto can use it this move in powerful situations that can be needed for a last resort." Ness said, sternly.

"I see. Guess that makes sense, well despite having to use large reserves of Chakra." Chrom replied.

 **Boomstick: By combining the Rasengan with the element of wind, he uses it to turn the spinning ball into a spinning blade, this baby can trap you in a vortex of wind so sharp, it'll mess you up at cellular level.**

As if seeing that as an example, we see Naruto used the Rasenshuriken to either grinds into his opponent and thrusting the Rasenshuriken into the targets in the same way that he does the standard Rasengan, or throws it like a big shuriken at his enemies, expanding the Rasenshuriken to either compensate for imprecise aim or to catch dodging targets.

"Damn. Now I know why it's called a powerful move." Dark Pit admitted.

"No doubt that everyone that will facing him will be at the receiving end of the jutsu technique." Snake said with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"Let's hope that this move doesn't do much much damage once Naruto faces Ichigo." Jigglypuff said, worryingly.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Kirby said, reassuringly.

Wiz: Naruto has plenty of other techniques up his orange sleeves, including summoning, substitution, and transformation jutsu's. He can even transform into a...uh...a naked woman.

Well, despite seeing him in various scene where he can transform into someone else (Transformation Jutsu), swapped to a wood log (Substitution Jutsu) and summons a big frog (Summoning Jutsu), everyone then see Naruto does a hand-sign and then he later transforms into a… sexy, naked girl, where it usually surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture.. Everyone has some crazy reaction to this jutsu…

"Whoa!" Pikachu gasped, before covering Pichu's eyes with his tail, while blushing.

"Holy...!" The two Pits gasped while also blushing.

"Oh my…" Isabelle gapped, eye widened while blushing and has her paws held to her mouth.

"Woah-wow!" Pac-man jolted, upon seeing that.

Most of the guys blushed in unison, having a big color of pink, and some were even seen with what seem to be small nose bleeds.

"How the actual hell…!" Viridi grunted, twitching a bit.

"Yeah, that's his Sexy Jutsu. He sometimes uses this technique if the men are distract or he just win them over with sex appeal, and by doing so can successful cause an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim." Ness said, while motioned to Dark Pit, Pit, Blooper, Popo, Ike, Roy, Chrom, Robin and surprisingly Snake falling victim to Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.

"Yeah, he does that all the time, even from Part 2." Kirby said, shrugs.

"Really, I had no idea…" Lucina grumble, then facepalmed in disbelief.

"To think this blonde haired ninja has some dignity in his brain." Viridi said, growling in anger.

"Though, I'm sensing that he can only do that transformation once." Palutena said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"It does." Pikachu quickly responded, still blushing.

"Let's hope that this fight doesn't affect Ichigo." Jigglypuff growled in anger, while puffing up.

"Yeah." Phosphora said, grunting in anger with the hint of jealousy.

 **Boomstick: Oh ho ho ho! Looks like he's been studying! I guess that's one plus side to not having parents, you don't need to worry about anyone walking in on you.**

Wiz: While most individuals have chakra, everyone has a limit, the more physical and spiritual energy one possesses, the more chakra they'll have at their disposal.

 **Boomstick: Just like the gas tank for my chainsaw.**

As weird as it may seem, but the Smashers saw an old photo of a man sitting on a giant chainsaw. They all find it weird that Boomstick compare Chakra to a chainsaw, but they shrug it off and resume watching.

 _ **Popup: The Uzumaki clan was famous for their strong chakra, long lifespans, rapid healing abilities, and expertise with sealing abilities.**_

Wiz: Thanks to his heritage, Naruto already has a great deal of chakra.

"Oh, right. Because since he was born under his mother last name, Uzumaki, he has a great deal of Chakra inside him." Kirby said, pointing it out in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, but even if that's true, there's one other thing that give him more Chakra." Ness said, now in a more serious tone.

The others looked at him oddly, and before they asked, Kirby suddenly realize what he meant. "Oh, right. Him."

"Yep." Replied the PSI Hat user.

"'Him'? Who's him?" Chrom asked.

"You'll find out." Pikachu replied.

Wiz: Even still, he has far more than he reasonably should, all thanks to the beast within.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, he's got a monster in his stomach.**

The Smashers, except the Anime Fan group, including Sonic, were shock to heard that. And at first glance, they see a giant kitsune with nine long swiping tails. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

"What the heck!" Ike said, surprised.

"Holy-! Is that a fox demon!?" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Yep. Much like Gaara, Naruto is also a jinchūriki; a human being who have powerful tailed beasts trapped within someone's body." Ness stated.

"And unlikely Gaara's beast, Naruto's beast is called Nine-Tails, because, you know, he looks like a spirit/demon fox." Sonic added. "A kitsune, to be precise."

"You seem to know about him and the beast within."Meta Knight said, speaking to the Blue Hedgehog.

"Yeah well, when it comes to Anime and Manga, there's much more in the world than catching up speed." Replied the Blue Blur.

"Sure." Pikachu snorted in silent.

Wiz: Let's backtrack a few years, on the day of Naruto's birth, his village was attacked by a chakra beast known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, a monster so destructive, a mere swing of its tails could level a mountain.

And now, in the next scene, everyone watched as the Nine-Tailed Beast wreaked havoc on the Hidden Leaf Village as he goes on a monster rampage. Some of them winced and cringed at the monster fox and his monstrous action.

"Whoa, what a monster." Blooper commented.

"I don't know if my dad can take him on a big monster fight." Junior said, now looking a bit worried.

"This fox seems very powerful." Palutena said, now looking serious.

"Yes, with that much strength, he could easily bring a mountain or a whole entire cities or even kingdoms." Corrin said, while observing the beast at hand.

"Hmm. No doubt he could be a problem in the ninja world." Meta Knight chirped in, while his eyes changed to red.

Wiz: In desperation, the hokage at the time sacrificed himself to split the Nine-Tails in two, sealing one half within his own son, Naruto.

Seeing the Sealing Jutsu first hand, they watched as a spiky, blond haired man with the blue eyes, named Minato, performed the Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal where a white robbed Shinigami appear and his soul appears behind him. In his final act, he cut the Nine-Tailed Beast's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half in himself while he seals the Yang half to his son, Naruto.

"So, that man with spiky, blonde hair is Naruto's father?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yep. His name is Minato Namikaze." Sonic answered. "Also known as the Fourth Hokage."

"Wow, he seems like a good father to his own son." Meta Knight commented.

"That is true. Well, except for the whole sealing the two halves of the tailed beast thing." Viridi said, discouraging.

"Yeah, and wasn't even the hard." Kirby said, then huffed in anger. "The worst part is that everyone in the village kept treating him like garbage because of that. And just like Gaara, Naruto was shunned by his own people and was forced to live a secluded life, while trying to get noticed by being a troublemaker."

"Yeah, not to mention, he always receives multiple looks from the citizens of the village, giving him the icy stares, making everyone believe what the Nine-Tails will do to them." Sonic grunted.

"Especially how everyone keep calling him means names, like 'freak'" Pikachu scoffed.

"Oh my. The poor dear." Isabelle said, now feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah, I know. It's tragic." Ness said, patting her back.

"That's just sad…" Ike said, shaking his head.

"It is sad…" Lucas said, sadly.

"So sad…" Pichu said, sadly also.

"Completely and utterly sad…" Jigglypuff said in a sad tone.

"Now we're starting to feel sorry for the guy…" Viridi said, feeling guilty.

"Join the freaking club." Said the growling Pikachu, already feeling guilty now.

Everyone was no different. They each show a bit of sympathy for the Orange Leaf Ninja, especially Ryu. Hearing how he's a monster inside, reminding himself as he recall his time, attempting to control the Dark Hado. Sure, he wasn't shunned by society but it always haunts him for a very long time that a dark power is almost comparable to Naruto having a Tailed Beast living within his body. But for this argument, Ryu hopes that Naruto figure out a way to control the beast and the chakra within.

 **Boomstick: So his first ever birthday gift to his son was a giant pet fox that can destroy cities? I wish he was my dad.**

"Of course you'd like that, moron." Viridi growled in diguest.

Wiz: Eventually, Naruto discovered how to communicate with the Nine-Tails.

 **Boomstick: They didn't get along at first, Foxy would threaten to eat Naruto, Naruto would whack him over the head with a big shrine gate, you know, typical roommate drama. Still, they eventually became friends, and Naruto learned the fox's name was Kurama.**

"Awww." Jigglypuff, Isabelle, and Nana cooed.

"Yeah, they hate each other for a long time, but after few ups and downs, along with a set of training, both Naruto and the Fox Beast, AKA Kurama, became friends and help each other out for multiple battles." Sonic explained, thoroughly.

"Which is true in some level of goodness." Pikachu chimed in.

"Huh. I never thought a Tailed Beast will be useful on the battlefield." Viridi said, impressed.

"Indeed." Palutena agrees.

Ryu also have agrees to that too. He's glad that Naruto manage to talk and take control the Tailed Beast inside him. He felt relieved that he was able take control of the Beast's power and not get overwhelmed by Kurama's Chakra. To think of something like that made him reminded that he'll still needs to control the Dark Hadou and train hard to regain the Power of Nothingness again.

* * *

 **NINE TAILED BEAST: KURAMA**

 **AKA the Nine Tails**

 **Immeasurable chakra reserves**

 **Formerly split in Yin & Yang halves**

 **\- Yin-Kurama - Minato Namikaze (Fourth Hokage/Naruto's Father)**

 **\- Yang-Kurama - Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Can sense negative emotions & natural energy**

 **Techniques**

 **\- Tailed Beast Ball (Sonic, Kirby, Ness and Pikachu favors that one.)**

 **\- Chakra shock wave**

 **\- Wind Style Jutsu**

 **\- Fire Style Jutsu (Roy, Ike and Junior likes this one.)**

* * *

Wiz: Afterward, Kurama willingly shared his chakra with Naruto on a regular basis, and as a being composed of chakra, Kurama's reserves are gigantic.

"How big are we talking about here?" Blooper asked.

"The kind that gives you a huge supply of Chakra." Pichu answered.

"And with that much Chakra that has been from Kurama, Naruto can many multiple Shadow Clones and Rasengans however he can." Sonic finished.

"Whoa, that's a lot." Pit said, stunningly amazed.

"No kidding." Ryu said in response.

 **Boomstick: With so much power at his fingertips, Naruto can enter a bunch of different super forms, first up is Sage Mode, which sounds like something he'd learn from an old wise-man or wizard, right? Nope, he learned it from a frog.**

With that being said, everyone sees one of Naruto's teacher, named Fukasaku, who is a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He has been seen wearing two capes: a high-collared one and a simpler version.

"...A talking frog?" Pit said, raising a brow.

"I have no words on how this happen." Snake said, surprised by this.

"Well, some of us have our fair share of seeing rare creature that can talk but this is just plain weird." Ness commented.

"Yeah, especially on my knowledge to amazing creatures such as that." Robin said with Lucina, Chrom, Marth and Corrin nodded to that statement.

"Though, I am curious about this Sage Mode thing Boomstick mention. Seems like a legit transformation for a Leaf Ninja." Said an intrigued Palutena.

"You and Viridi would be surprised about this type of transformation." Kirby replied.

"Why would you say that?" Said the aforementioned Goddess of Nature.

"You'll find out." He responded, sheepishly.

* * *

 **MOVES**

 **Tailed Forms**

 **Sage Mode**

 **\- Senjutsu (Viridi is very skeptical about this.)**

 **\- Gathers natural energy**

 **\- Senses surroundings**

 **Six Paths Sage Mode**

 **\- Truth Seeking Balls**

 **\- Flight**

 **Chakra Mode**

 **\- Tailed Beast Bomb (Again Sonic, Kirby, Ness and Pikachu favors that one.)**

 **\- Kurama Mode**

 **\- Can summon Kurama as an avatar**

 **\- Asura Kurama Mode**

* * *

Wiz: This state increases all of Naruto's physical abilities. Furthermore, Sage Mode allows Naruto to perceive the entire area around him and tap into naturally occurring energy via Senjutsu.

In the next scene, we witness Naruto appeared into a battlefield where he briefly wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried a large scroll on his back. As for his eyes, there are yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around Naruto's eyes.

"Whoa, mind blown." Pit said, seriously amazed by this.

"I know, right!" Kirby said with excitement to his voice. "Can't believe he maintain to obtain Sage Mode."

"I'm even more surprise that his eyes change from normal to frog eyes." Toon Link said, stunned.

"More like Toad eyes. Frogs and Toads maybe the same in the animal family, but there are big difference between them." Viridi lectured.

"Right. Seeing how you're the Goddess of Nature, you can already tell what animal looks like through their appearances, right?" Asked a snarky Pikachu.

"Yes, especially since I'm since an expert when it comes to animals, unlikely some wannabe animals." Viridi scoffed, until she realizes what she just said as she looks at Pikachu and Greninja who gave her scowling looks. "Uh, no offence."

"Some taken." They said at the same time.

 **Boomstick: He can enhance his chakra attacks by adding natural energy…**

That got Viridi's attention as she blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, during Sage Mode, Naruto has the ability to control natural chakra, or Senjutsu, where he has the ability to sense and then gather natural energy, or in this case, draw the energy of nature inside of them." Sonic stated.

"Whoa, seriously! He can channel the energy through nature! Now that's awesome!" Pit said, shockingly amazed.

"Okay, how the hell is that even possible! I mean, there's no way a mere mortal can gather that much energy that can be collected from the atmosphere and terrain, let own alone summoning up Nature Energy." Viridi scowled.

"Well, whoever did it must've learn to create Nature Chakra, blending it with their own chakra." Palutena said with interest.

"Although, even with Senjutsu, Sage Mode is the only form for Naruto to use for battling powerful beings, because of that, he might need a lot of Chakra to fight opponents strong than himself." Robin said in a matter of fact tone.

"That… is true." Signed the Goddess of Nature. "Beside, it's bad enough that we already have a battle crazy Saiyan and the Legendary Hungry Wolf to know the Power of channel the energy of the Earth, we don't even another one."

 **Boomstick:...but if he's not careful, he'll turn into a frog.**

"You're kidding?" Said a disbelief Dark Pit.

 **Boomstick: No, I'm not kidding.**

As if that was proof, we see Naruto flailing around like crazy when seeing half of his face and body turned into a frog.

"Yeah, that could be bad." Marth said, seeing a bit freaked out.

"Indeed." Lucina said in a worry tone.

Normally Greninja would be surprise as well, but since Sage Mode and Senjutsu are strangely related to one another, he had no problem of someone having a side effect of turning into a frog, unless it's a very serious.

Wiz: With Kurama's chakra, Naruto can enter multiple tailed-beast forms which drastically increase his physical prowess and energy output.

 **Boomstick: Best of which is the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, flame on!**

Everyone stared in awe as they witnessed Naruto's newest chakra form: Nine Tails Chakra Mode. In this form, Naruto's skin in this mode was depicted as yellow when infused with positive tailed beast chakra and his eyes had orange irides.

Snake whistled. "Now that's a power up."

"Well, he does a Tailed Beast inside him, much like Gaara, so basically this is the strongest form yet." Ness said, intrigued.

"Damn straight." Sonic smirked.

"And all say it again, Johnny Storm got nothing on him!" Kirby proclaimed, proudly.

 **Boomstick: It got even better when he befriended Mr. Fox, upgrading to the stronger, faster, tougher, Kurama Chakra Mode.**

Now watching him evolve to his next form, the Smashers sees Naruto enter what is referred to as Kurama Mode. His pupils becomes slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori, similar to the one his father, Minato, usually wears.

Wiz: Chakra mode grants Naruto extra protection, a sense for negative emotions, and the ability to create additional chakra arms.

With defenses and sensing negative emotions put aside, everyone witnessed multiple, powerful Chakra Arms coming out of his body, attacking the White Zetsu Army.

"Okay, you have to admit, that is cool." Popo said, amazed by Naruto's Chakra prowess.

"More like awesome!" Pac-man said with excitement in his voice.

"I must admit, he must very good in controlling the power of Chakra, even in Nine Tails Kurama Chakra Mode." Corrin commented. "Though, comparing his power to mine when turning into my Feral Dragon form, he seems to be well trained in combat situations."

"Even as a Jinchuriki, or in Naruto's case, his partner." Ness replied while nodding in understanding.

 _ **Popup: He is capable of creating at least nine chakra arms simultaneously.**_

 **Boomstick: Whoa! That's a lotta hands! Gotta wonder what kinda things he does with those, right?**

Wiz: Overwhelming attacks, extra maneuverability, creating rasenshurikens, the works.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, that's not what I was-(sees Naruto creating two small chakra arms on a finger) AH! Creepy tiny hands!**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at Boomstick's surprise reaction when seeing Naruto's small chakra arms.

"I'll admit is surprising." Phosphora commented.

"Though, it is cool that Naruto can create more than one Rasengans and Rasenshurikens however he wants." Bloopers said with extreme hype.

"Only if he use a lot of Chakra from his Sage Mode and/or Kurama to use numerous jutsu technique." Maya added.

"Oh… right." He responded, sheepishly.

Wiz: He can also shroud himself in a Nine-Tails sized avatar and use Kurama's ultimate attack, the Tailed Beast Bomb, so destructive, it can level a mountain range.

Now they see Naruto in his Tailed Beast Mode (or his Nine-Tails Chakra Kurama Avatar form) and prepared to summon up his ultimate attack: the Tailed Beast Bomb, where it's a 8:2 ratio of positive black chakra and negative white chakra, gather and balance within these chakras in his mouth, shape it into a sphere and then fire it at their target.

"Whoa, super blown!" Pit said in awestruck.

"Damn. With that much power of chakra from the Tailed Beast, it's almost like seeing a nuclear warhead being launched and blast at a nearby city or forest." Snake said, stunned.

"Or seeing a giant meteorite crashing down to a planet." Samus added, quickly.

 _ **Popup: Scaling to other Tailed Beasts, the Tailed Beast Bomb's max damage output is five teratons of TNT (5,000,000 MT)**_

"*Whistled* Now that's a big explosion for all Tailed Beast to launched that much force for each Tailed Beast Bombs." Ike whistled.

"Yep. Definitely." Sonic replied.

 **Boomstick: And for his final form, it's spoiler time, pay attention, cause...yeah.**

The Anime Gang, including Sonic, Pit and the others started to pay attention to the story they're about to hear.

 **Boomstick: Ahem, all this chakra stuff started with an alien woman named Kaguya, who ate a fruit from some tree, called the God Tree, which basically created chakra.**

Everyone started at awe and winced as they saw the Celestial Goddess, Kaguya, who was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features including extremely long, sweeping whitish-gray hair, white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. After consuming the forbidden fruit, her hair grew even longer, dragging across the ground and her fingernails grew long and dark. Most noticeable, she grew two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye formed in the centre of her forehead, which Sonic and Ness recognize as the Rinne Sharingan. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and in the anime, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

"Geez, never though I see her again." Sonic said, scowling at seeing her.

"You know her?" Marth asked him.

"Sure do. She's known as the Mother of Chakra. She kills and harvest humans for nutrients for the God Tree, which is the sole source of the creation of Chakra and Naruto's Ninja World." Sonic explained, grimly.

"And also she's the main reason why most powerful villains came into play for bring ruin to the world and almost turn her "food" into an army of mutated humans called White Zetsu." Ness added in the same tone as the Blue Blur.

"Oh how awful." Said a shocking Isabelle, along with Nana and Jigglypuff.

"Yeah, it is." Pikachu deadpanned.

"I can't believe a woman like her would call herself 'Goddess' and do something so evil." Viridi said, now hating Kaguya.

"No way, I'm having a Celestial tea time with her." Palutena said, growled lightly.

"Indeed." Corrin said, joining them.

 **Boomstick: Later, she got all murder happy and started turning everyone into plant food. Later, her sons, after learning what she's being all those years from a talking frog, named Gamomaru - long story - swooped in and stopped her.**

Everyone then sees the two Otsutsuki Brothers:

The first one being Hagoromo, who was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which was short in his younger years and later tapered down to his waist in his old age. Hagoromo had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and pupil less white eyes. He also had a third red, that represents a red Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of his forehead (Rinne Sharingan). He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

And now the second one is Hamura, who was a tall and pale-skinned man with hairless brow ridges and white hair, which was short in his adolescence but later grew to waist-length. His bangs were short hung to left side of his face with a chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. Like his brother, he also had small, horn-like protrusions on his forehead and inherited the renowned Byakugan in both of his eyes from his mother. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants.

"Hmm… I sense a large amount of power being held within the two sons." Meta Knight said, as his eye color changed from yellow to red.

"That's because those two carry the same amount of Chakra as their mother, and now that they know what she's been up to with the human villagers, it's only a matter of time before they beat her with everything they got." Said the Blue Hedgehog.

"Only if they can finish her in a sealing matter, since she's a Celestial Goddess and she can't died by any means of chakra attacks." Palutena solemnly added.

"Well, funny you should that…" Pikachu began.

But before they say anything, they saw a intense battle between Kaguya and her sons; Hagoromo and Hamura. With it, they fought against her with everything they have until the brothers battle another Tailed Beast, named Ten Tails, in which it's white skin monster that was known as the combination of Kaguya and the God Tree. The battle lasts for months, decimating the land in the process, then at the climax of the battle, the two brothers stopped the monster by sealing away not only the Ten Tailed Beast, by also their mother, using its Sealing Jutsu technique: The Six Paths Planetary Devastation.

 _Hagoromo and Hamura: Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei (Six Paths - Catastrophic Planetary Devastation)_

Once activated, the users of the Six Paths Yin and Yang Powers simultaneously place their palms upon Kaguya's body. Then the Goddess is made into a centre of gravity, causing the surrounding chunks of earth to be forcefully pulled onto their body and formed into a sealing stone far larger than what is created by the standard Chibaku Tensei, which is a planetary size ord that pulls gravity and created a planetoid-like satellite, or in this case, a Moon. It can also seal away the her Rinne Sharingan, as images of the Six Paths Yin and Yang seals appear within their eye and overlap, as well as forcibly extract their chakra from their body.

"Oh, now I see." Replied an eye widen Goddess of Light.

"Yep. The battle lasted for months with huge collateral damages. But the fight soon ended when both of the Ōtsutsuki brothers seal both the beast and their mother." Pikachu stated, firmly.

"But the first brother, Hagoromo, got other plans." Ness said with a deadpan look.

"Which is?" Said Snake, who raised an eyebrow.

"He split the Ten Tailed Beast into 9 pieces, allowing him to be the Ten Tails' jinchūriki and have nine tailed beast, two known to be Shukaku and Kurama." Sonic answered.

"Oh." He replied.

"I don't know if I find that idea to be smart or just plain stupid." Viridi remarked.

"Let's just say, it's a little bit of both." Toon Link shrugged.

 **Boomstick: One of these sons, the Sage of Six Paths, had his own son named Asura, and Naruto is the reincarnation of him. So, yeah, Naruto's kind of an alien.**

The Smashers then see the Sage's sons:

The first one by the right is named Indra, who had long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility — and dark eyes. Later, he began wearing his hair back in a long cylinder and gained blue markings around his eyes, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath.

And the second one by the left is named Asura, who had short, spiky brown hair — two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He possessed stern facial features. In his later years, he had a more pronounced jaw-line and short goatee similar to his father. He wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector and at a later time, bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-bodysuit.

"Huh. Who would've guess that Naruto is an incarnation of Hagoromo's son." Said Chrom, who is surprisingly impressed.

"Well, the Sage is in fact the son of the Kaguya, who is a celestial being from outer space, so technically that does make Naruto sort of an alien." Yoshi pointed out.

"Well, that and the Uzumaki and the Senji clans were in good terms with each other." Ness added.

"And you know this how?" Link asked.

"We didn't get that much far to the anime, so we ahead to the Manga." Replied the PSI Hat user.

Wiz: Through this connection, Naruto was gifted the most divine form of energy, Six Paths chakra, with it, he can enter Six Paths Sage Mode.

Much like to the Sage Mode and Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode, everyone see Naruto in a new, all-powerful form yet. In this form, pupils consisting of a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats, and there is no pigmentation around his eyes that would otherwise signify the standard Sage Mode. Since Naruto first awakened this power, he has always used it simultaneously with the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Directly after obtaining Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power, Naruto's eyes are yellow and later orange with the various chakra modes he uses after the war, just like his previous ones before meeting Hagoromo.

"Yikes. Talk about a major upgrade!" Roy commented.

"Yeah, seeing something like is almost like a combination of Sage Mode and Nine Tails Chakra Mode." Ike said in bewilderment.

"Seeing how he has Divide Energy, like Goku, I totally have to give credit to the blonde ninja for this." Viridi said with slight interest.

"Although, for his physical prowess and total control of Chakra, it's needless to say he's got the advantage on power in this fight." Meta Knight said with a straight-forward and serious tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"You will find out soon, young star warrior." He told him, reassuringly.

 **Boomstick: His strength gets boosted even more, he can fly, and he can use Truth-Seeking Balls, which are orbs of chakra that can transform into weapons and destroy anything they touch.**

They then hand-sized orbs of black chakra that surrounds not only Naruto, but also the one who uses the power of the Ten Tails: Madara and Obito Uchiha.

"Hmm. Those orbs looked kinda menacing, but they seem rather useful in battle." Palutena said, taking interest.

"They looked like chakra size Guardian Orbitars, only they looked very deadly." Pit commented.

"Or magic orbs that some spell casters in my world." Robin said.

"And I have to admit, that is cool." Junior said.

"Totally." Blooper replied.

Wiz: He can combine all these forms and further add natural energy to his Kurama avatar to form Six Paths Asura Kurama Sage Mode, whew!

Now, in this scene, the Smashers sees Naruto entering his Tailed Beast Mode where he faces off against his rival, Sasuke, where he's in his Complete Body — Susanoo form, as Naruto fuses both of Tailed Beast clones to create Asura Kurama Sage Mode, where Naruto has the ability to combine three Kurama avatars into a single construct with three faces and six arms, much like to his ancestor, Asura.

Everyone now stare in awestruck when seeing this happen. Even Ryu was slightly amazed by this sudden transformation, and same goes to Meta Knight, Robin, Mega Man, Pac-man, Dark Pit, Phosphora, Lucina, Chrom, Corrin, Pit and even Viridi.

"Ho-ly crap! That is awesome!" Pit squealed.

"Combining three Kurama avatars, and already this form is cooler." Popo said, through his joyfulness in his voice.

"Though, it is quite the sight to see a Tailed Beast transform into something that represent the Buddhist Demigod, Asura." Palutena said, now extremely impressed.

"Indeed." Viridi replied.

 **Boomstick: Good God, that's a confusing amount of forms.**

"You're telling us." Kirby, Pikachu, Sonic and Ness said at the same time.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, Naruto is also an expert in hand to hand combat, and could run faster than the eye could see when he was just twelve years old.**

Wiz: He's dodged a lightning speed punch from the Fourth Raikage, a feat considered comparable to his father, who could teleport.

Two memorable scenes were shown: the first scene represent Naruto's father, Minato, fought a man named Killer A, whose in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, as he attempts to punch the blonde jonin but Minato evade the attack by teleporting to a tree branch, thanks to his trademark Flying Raijin Jutsu technique. And as for the second one, as A faces off against Naruto, in his Nine Tails Chakra Mode, where he dodges his punch at blinding speed.

"Wow Sonic, now I see why you like this guy, because he's a very speedy ninja." Pikachu said, teasingly the Blue Blur.

"Oh shut up." Sonic growled.

"Well, you know what they say, like father like son." Marth said, proudly.

"Indeed." MK replied.

 _ **Popup: The speed of a lightning bolt's return stroke is 220,000,000 miles per hour, or 354,055,000 km/h**_

 **Boomstick: He even dodged this light speed loogie.**

"Wha-?/Eww?" Were some of the responses until they see what it meant.

In this next scene, everyone see Naruto in his Six Path Sage Chakra Mode as he face off against Madara Uchiha in his Ten-Tailed Form where he performs a powerful jutsu technique.

 _Madara: Senpō: Ranton Kōga (Sage Art: Gale Style: Fang of Light)_

Once used, Madara then fire a sharp, thin stream of light from their mouth. It is powerful enough to cut clean through a Truth-Seeking Ball, but Naruto manage to dodge the attack.

Wiz: Uh… According to the fourth data book, this light fang attack does indeed move at light speed, over 670 million miles per hour.

Snake whistled. "That's fast."

"And yet even Naruto can dodge a move that is in light speed." Viridi grunted, confidently.

"Yeah, despite doing it in Reaction Speed." Greninja responded.

 **Boomstick: He's tough enough to survive getting stabbed, have his soul ripped out, or get smacked in the face with a beam that can slice the frickin moon apart.**

They then sees various scenes where Naruto gets stabbed, his soul being ripped out and even survived chakra-like beam sabre from man who is in the same Celestial Clan as Kaguya (Toneri), but only he busted up on one of Naruto's Shadow Clones, but as Naruto evaded the attack, the Chakra Beam went in and sliced up the moon in two.

"Oh right, we saw that scene from the movie." Kirby said, remembering that part from the Anime movie.

"Yeah, Naruto: the Last Movie." Pikachu said, also remembering it too.

"Whoa! Talk about crazy power!" Blooper said, surprisingly with his eyes widen at plates.

"Yeah, Naruto would have been cut in two if it wasn't for Toneri's Chakra Beam attack." Lucas said in a worry tone.

"Yeah, we expect no less from Hamura's and Kaguya's Descendant." Sonic responded.

"And man, I wouldn't give the thought of a Celestial God or Goddess to react to what happen to the moon." Said a worried Yoshi.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Equestria…_

"AAAAHHHH!" The Princess of the Moon, Luna, screamed in terror.

"Luna! What happened! Why did you scream!?" Her sister, the Princess of the Sun, Celestia, said as she charges into her room with a shock look on her face.

"I don't know. But I felt another disturbance." Luna said, wearily.

* * *

 _Back to Death Battle…_

"Well, lets just be glad that it was a fake moon." Pikachu muttered.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Mastered the Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Gain and achieved Kurama's Tailed Beast Chakra…twice**

 **\- Part 1: Gained after doing the Summoning Jutsu**

 **\- Part 2: Achieve after beating Kurama in a Chakra Tug-a-War**

 **Communicated with the other Tailed Beasts (This leaves everyone speechless for this feat.)**

 **Pulverized Madara's meteorites (This got everyone amazed.)**

 **Dodged Madara's Light Fang (Sonic is impressed by that.)**

 **Tanked Toneri's moon slicing blast (The Anime Boys were surprised, but later shock by this.)**

 **Survived a 1.25 mile (2 km) drop (Kirby, Sonic, and Pit whistled.)**

 **Kurama defeated Hamura's golem**

 **Powered through Sasuke's Amaterasu (Viridi and Ness find that impossible, but seeing how he got more impressive chakra, they were stunned with amazement.)**

 **Fought Madara's Limbo shadows**

 **Restored Kakashi's left eye**

 **Defeated Mizuki, Ebisu, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Pain, Kaguya, Toneri, Sasuke**

* * *

Wiz: He's fought multiple Tailed Beasts at once, lifted a toad statue weighing several hundred tons, survived a fall from the clouds, gone toe to toe with invisible limbo shadows, and pulverized six falling meteorites simultaneously.

"Those are some crazy feats. No pun intended." Phosphora said, solemnly.

Wiz: His chakra is so tough, he can power through Sasuke's Amaterasu, a fire jutsu with flames so strong, they burn other flames.

 _Sasuke: Amaterasu!_

Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan right eye pops opens, while some red strains of blood down the face and black flames appeared at the focal point of his vision, in which, aim for Naruto but blocked by the Tailed Beast Chakra.

"Whoa, shit." Pac-man said.

"Who would've thought that black hellish flames can harm anyone." Phosphora stammered.

"Even for a ninja of the Uchiha Clan, like Sasuke, can have the ability to summon Black Flames." Sonic muttered.

 **Boomstick: He can even make new eyeballs for blind people, what's up with that?**

They then watches Naruto in his Six Path Sage Mode form as he restore the left eye of his old mentor, Kakashi.

"That's good I guess." Jigglypuff said, happily.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and in his final fight with rival and possibly closet boyfriend Sasuke…**

In the next scene, they see Naruto fighting his rival, Sasuke, in a final confrontation between rivals and friends. Then, a scene switch, as they, much to the shocking and blushing expression, as they see the two said boys (Part 1 forms) made a kissing session between them. This made some of the fighters laugh hysterically, while the others just stood there blushing madly.

 **Boomstick:..their opposing power was so great, they obliterated miles upon miles of land, changing the weather and disintegrating a lake.**

"Geez, crazy power much!" Junior winced.

"For anyone who has a finally duel to has everything they got." Ike stated.

"Even at their lowest expectations." Meta Knight added.

"Which are all true." Link finished.

Wiz: Only then, after defeating Sasuke, saving the world from Kaguya, beating the suppose Leader of a criminal organization and reuniting the split halves of Kurama, Naruto finally achieved his dream, and became Hokage, along with marrying his childhood friend, Hinata of course.

"Aww!" The girls cooed at the scene of Naruto and Hinata getting married.

"I have to admit, he has accomplished so much in the Ninja World and even finally be in the rank as Gaara." Ness commented.

"Yeah, especially since he already the Leaf Village's own hero." Pikachu said, happily.

"Yep. That's right." Kirby said with Ryu nodding to that agreement.

 **Boomstick: But he's still pretty dumb, I mean, he named his son Burrito.**

And now, in the last scene they see a boy with spiky, blond hair, blue eyes and two whisker markings on each of his cheeks. Overall, he bears a great resemblance to his father, though he has also inherited facial features from his mother, such as the shape of her face and jacket,long black pants Beneath this jacket — which he leaves unzipped — he wears a white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck. And like his father and his friends, he wears a headband with a forehead protector on it.

Wiz (and Ness): Boruto.

 **Boomstick: Eh, close enough.**

 _Naruto: I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word, that's my nindō! My ninja way!_

After learning about Naruto and everything else, some of the Smashers show some praise to the Blonde Haired Shinobi. Despite being a ninja with a tailed beast living inside, Naruto has achieved greatness when trained to become the Hokage. Everyone show some liking to him and his abilities; some liked his Shadow Clone technique, some like how he can large reserves of Chakra, a few like his Rasengan and Rasenshuriken techniques and others like how he uses his powerful forms in battles, including Nine Tails Chakra and Six Path Sage Modes. Yes, Naruto is indeed the powerful ninja in all Anime history, if not, better.

Now onto the next combatant...

* * *

Wiz: Shinigami, it may sound like a foreign word to some, but you all know what it is, the death god, the grim reaper of souls…

"Or to the west, including those who spoke english, Soul Reapers." Ness said, pointing it out.

"So, Japanese Grim Reapers." Viridi said, nonchalantly. "Okay, I'm starting to like this one."

 **Boomstick: And a seventeen year old ginger with a badass sword.**

Now as the intro is done, the Smashers sees a young man with spiky orange hair, whose fairly tall with a lean-built and wearing any outfit that involves the number 15, along with wearing a high school uniform, but when in Soul Reaper form, he wears a black Shinigami attire, which is similar to kimono. In his beginning part of his career, he wields a big katana, but oversized, with an equally-oversized brown sheath hung by a strap across his back and over his right shoulder. But when activating his Shikai, his sword changes into an oversized khyber knife, and the brown sheath later became a red rosary-like strap after awakening his own Shinigami powers. But when activating his Bankai, his black kimono changed and then his Bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**

"A teenager huh? Well, this is getting interesting." Snake said.

Wiz: Ichigo Kurosaki seemed like a pretty normal kid growing up, doing well in school and learning martial arts from his father, except there was one little oddity **(Viridi: Which is?)** , he could see ghosts!

"Say wha-?" Some of them said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, Ichigo has an uncanny ability to see ghost or spirit depending on what the people or one of the nonliving is identified." Ness surmised.

"So, he's kinda like Zelda." Link said, remembering that Zelda has that ability too.

"Yeah, you can say that." Young Link said, who also made a recall on that too.

 **Boomstick: Whoa, it's like the kid from "The Sixth Sense"!**

We then see the famous scene from the movie with Ichigo's hair over the boy's head.

 _Cole Sear: I see dead people._

"Okay, I have to admit, that was a great movie." Said Snake.

"Yeah, except for the scary parts that were in it." Yoshi replied in which stuttered abit.

"Not to mention, the whole "vomit" scene, you know what I mean." Roy added.

"Ugh, don't remind us." Viridi gagged.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Age: 15 (Pre-Timeskip), 17 (Post-Timeskip), 27 (Epilogue)**

 **Height: 5'11" | 181 cm**

 **Weight: Approx. 145 lbs | 66 kg**

 **Home: Karakura Town**

 **Substitute Shinigami (The Anime Group are really happy about that.)**

 **Oken Shihakusho kimono (Which some translate it as "Garment of Dead Souls".)**

 **Trained by Urahara, Yoruichi, Hiyori, & Isshin**

* * *

Wiz: One day, when he was nine years old, and walking home with his mother, young Ichigo noticed what he thought was a girl about to fall into a river.

 **Boomstick: So, naturally, he ran over to rescue her, like the brave little kid he was.**

"Whoa, what a brave little kid." Ike commented,

"Wait for it." Ness said, sensing that something else

Wiz: Except it wasn't really a girl at all, it was a Hollow, a monster spawned from an abandoned human soul, and it promptly killed his mother.

This got everyone surprised and shocked by this as they witnessed young Ichigo running down the grass to go rescue the suppose "girl" from falling into the river, but a hollow monster, named Gran Fisher, where its resembles of a giant hamster with red bird-like hands and feet and a red tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. The lure is vaguely Human-sized and can be transformed to resemble anyone Grand Fisher wishes, usually taking the appearance of a young girl. There, as Ichigo was about to save "her", his mother swoops in and died while protecting her son, with a large puddle of blood coming out of her body.

"Aww." Jigglypuff, Isabelle and Nana said, sadly.

"Yeah, we know. It's very tragic." Kirby said, sadly.

This made Lucas look very sad. Normally he getting used to the show right now, but when it comes to combatants with lost mothers he's some difficulties on holding his emotions. But he's only one, Corrin himself got the similar case when he lost his mother after learning what the Old Nohr King, Garon, planned to use Corrin's Nohr sword to kill her. But regardless, he learns that he needs to move on since he's the new ruler of Valla and he probably move past the death of his mother part.

 **Boomstick: Bummer, reminds me of how I lost my poor Mama Boomstick, (sighs) she always hated that ghost in the barn.**

Everyone blinked. "Uh, oookay." Mega Man said, not sure how to respond to that.

Wiz: Right, well, Ichigo remained ignorant of the truth until years later, when he met a woman named Rukia, who held the illustrious job title of Shinigami, or Soul Reaper, a guardian of the dead who keeps balance in the universe by helping those who have passed move on to the afterlife, otherwise, they turn into violent Hollows.

"So wait, you're telling us that if anyone who died and never get passed on to the afterlife, they get to turned into monsters!?" Pit said, shockingly.

"Well that, and Hollows will eventually eat a victim's' soul." Ness answered.

"Yikes. Now I really need to be more careful when it comes to death." Pac-man muttered.0

 _ **Popup: "Shinigami" was translated to "Soul Reaper" for most English speaking audiences.**_

 **Boomstick: And if you show up late to work, and it doesn't work out, the Soul Reaper can always cut Hollows down with their awesome swords, like samurai Ghostbusters.**

Some of the Smashers couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Soul Reapers being a movie reference to the group of guys who can take care of ghost. It is kind of a classic.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, the two of them got into a bind, and Rukia had to share some of her power with Ichigo. Turns out, he was a surprise Soul Reaper all along, convenient.**

In the next scene, we see an injured and weakened girl who is a Soul Reaper named Rukia, who saved Ichigo, who was tried his best fight off the monster but due his stubbornness and ignorance, the Kuchiki girl got hit as a result.

 _Rukia: I'm too injured to fight. *Crawling her way to rest against a pole.* Do you... want to... save your family?_

 _Ichigo: *hesitation* Of course I do. If there's a way tell me how!_

 _Rukia: *grabbed her sword* "It will only be temporary, but, *lifted her zanpakuto and pointed it at Ichigo* you must become a Soul Reaper yourself._

 _Ichigo: Wha?_

 _Rukia: You must take my zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being, so that I may pour my powers into you._

 _The Hollow had appeared once again, now has a bloody chip in its mask._

 _Rukia: *Looks at Ichigo in great seriousness* I can't guarantee that you'll live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter._

A roar was made that was from the Hollow as it began its advance towards the two.

 _Ichigo: *stares down with determination* Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper._

 _Rukia: My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."_

 _The Hollow then began to run towards the two._

 _Ichigo: *grabbed a hold of her zanpakuto* And my name is- *The Hollow got a little more closer* Ichigo Kurosaki!_

With that said, Ichigo used the sword and was stabbed through him to the chest. And within a bright light that surrounds the two, orange haired high school student has emerge, in which now he was transformed into a Soul Reaper, wearing the standard shihakusho and wielding a behemoth of a zanpakuto. Rukia, unfortunately, was questionably in shock, as she's no longer in her black uniform, but instead she's in a simple white kimono.

 _Rukia: *Shocked, while in thought* How could this have happened? I meant to only give him half of my powers, but, somehow, he's taken nearly all of it!"_

 _Ichigo: This ends now. *Runs toward the enemy.*_

 _Rukia: What kind of being is he?_

Ichigo gave out his famous battle cry, as he raises his zanpakuto as he continued to close the distance between himself and the Hollow.

 _Rukia: *Still in Thought* I've never seen a human this strong; that's what was jamming my senses before! *Seeing Ichigo coming in close to the Hollow* I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a kido on his own._

Ichigo raised his weapon and slashed off the hollow's leg.

 _Rukia: *Still in Thought* And I have never heard of a Soul Reaper that could wield such a huge Zanpakuto!_

 _Ichigo: *Glares up at the two limbed Hollow* You will pay the price for hurting my family, you Hollow scum._

The creature lunged forward, intending to take a bite out of the fifteen year old Soul Reaper.

 _Ichigo: Feel the wrath of my blade!_

With a cry, Ichigo drove his sword right down the center of the Hollow's mask.

The threat disintegrated and disappeared, leaving an incredibly weakened Rukia and an incredibly strong Ichigo.

"Whoa, that was epic." Pit said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, he's cool for a Soul Reaper." Junior replied, looking very impressed.

"I'm very surprised that he's able to kill a hollow with a large sword. Even by my standards, he's truly strong hearted." Cloud said, looking a bit pleased.

"And yet, at the same time, he's too stubborn for his own sake." Viridi scoffed.

"Probably. You're never wrong." Marth replied.

Wiz: When accessing his Shinigami power, Ichigo leaves his physical body for a new one made up of Reishi, or spiritual matter, which makes him invisible to anyone in the living world, despite still being physically present.

"So, in other world, he's physically and spiritually a ghost." Palutena said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, sort of. But the good news about that is he can seen by ordinary people with strong enough Spirit Energy, or either one dies, or at the very case, his friends." Kirby said., pointing it out.

"Which is true." Yoshi replied.

 _ **Popup: Reishi is the primary component of all spiritual matter. It makes up all spiritual bodies and naturally exists in the atmosphere like oxygen.**_

"Huh. Now that's convenient." Robin said, looking at the popup.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Immense spiritual pressure**

 **Superhuman strength & speed**

 **Masterful swordsmanship (The Swordsmen approved to this.)**

 **Getsuga Tensho (Kirby, the Links, Team Fire Emblem, Meta Knight, Dark Pit and Pit favored this.)**

 **Getsuga Jujisho**

 **Shunpo (Flash Step)**

 **Blut Vene**

 **Gran Rey Cero (The Anime Group were surprised and shocked by this.)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And his new powers make him super deadly, he can move with blinding speed, cut through giant monsters with ease, survive being punched through whole city blocks, and even fly through the air.**

Wiz: It's more accurate to say he walks through the air, using naturally occurring Reishi as footholds.

"Oh, so that's why he's floating in the air like that." Kirby said, awestruck.

"Well yeah, I mean, the only thing that he's doing is by "walking on the air"." Pikachu said, punned.

Everyone then simply look at him. "...I feel like that was some kind of joke." Pac-man said, slightly.

"Yes it was." Said the Yellow Mouse.

This made everyone sweatdropped. "That was not funny." Meta Knight grunted.

"Yeah man, just stick to being the chuckle one." Sonic scoffed.

"Oh, screw you." Pikachu said, growled at him.

"And you thought my jokes are terrible." Pit snorted.

 **Boomstick: But let's get to the dicey part of his getup, that awesome sword! It's a Zanpakuto, a blade connected to it's owner's soul. It may look like an oversized steak knife, but it's a Soul Reaper's best friend.**

Everyone then looked at Ichigo's signature sword.

"Whoa, now that's a big sword." Snake said with a whistle.

"It doesn't even have a hilt or gear on that blade, but seeing that it's a Soul Reaper weapon, I won't complain." Viridi shrugged.

* * *

 **ZANPAKUTO**

 **Name: Zangetsu (2 swords, 2 spirits)**

 **Quincy Zangetsu**

 **\- Former Name: Yhwach**

 **\- Manifestation of Quincy Heritage**

 **\- A piece of Yhwach's soul**

 **\- Inherited from Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's mother**

 **Hollow Zangetsu**

 **\- Former Name: White**

 **\- Ichigo's original Zanpakuto spirit**

 **\- Once possessed Masaki Kurosaki, but passed on to Ichigo**

 **\- Can activate Hollowification**

 **\- Fused with Ichigo's Shinigami power**

 **Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu**

* * *

Wiz: Every Shinigami possesses a Zanpakuto spirit within themselves, which manifests as their sword, Ichigo's is called Zangetsu, well, both of them are.

 **Boomstick: Oh, here we go, strap in, cause this shit's about to get crazy.**

"I'm guessing this is another origin story." Viridi said.

"Yep." Ness replied.

"Oh boy, this I got to here." Replied the snarking and sarcastic Goddess of Nature.

"Now, now no snarking. Let's just hear what they have to hear." Palutena said, reassuring.

"Yeah, we already Naruto's side of the story, now it's time that we hear Ichigo's side of the story." Sonic said.

"Whatever." Viridi replied.

Wiz: Ichigo actually has two different Zanpakuto spirits, drawn from his weird and confusing heritage.

 **Boomstick: Alright, so long story short, Ichigo's a Soul Reaper because his dad is too…**

"Oh right, Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, was a Soul Reaper." Kirby said, remembering his father.

"Well, you know what they said, like father, like son." Marth said.

"You already said that when seeing Naruto and Minato." Pikachu said, reminding him.

"Yeah well, seeing two fighter having a two awesome fathers, so I say, I'm nearly impressed." Said the honored Hero-King.

 **Boomstick: but he's also part Quincy, which is a human with Reishi powers, because that's what his mom was…**

"Huh?!" was everyone's bewildered response.

"Yeah, Ichigo's mom is called a Quincy for a reason, she had the power over Reishi, or Spirit Particles." Ness explained. "Ichigo's mom is a natural when it comes to controlling Reishi, much to other Quincy's. Some of them are called Spirit Mediums because of their Spiritual Awareness, and some time they used the Reishi as their primary source of combat. Namely Archery."

"Spirit Arrows?" Link asked.

"Well yeah. I mean, those Quincy guys are really good on a Bow and Arrows." Pikachu said. "And the same goes to Mrs. Kurosaki. But it's too bad the Soul Reapers had to wipe all out."

"What!? Why would they do that!?" Isabelle said, shockingly.

"I don't know, probably because they're afraid of some powerful Quincy would show up and plans kill everyone of those bastard." He answered.

"Ichigo didn't know about this, until years later when his father told him the truth about her, and well, let's just say he wasn't too keen about." Ness said.

"I guess not." Viridi replied

 **Boomstick: But he's also part Hollow, because his mom was possessed by a Hollow called White, and White got passed onto him when he was born.**

"And I'm guessing that this very Hollow is the very same one that became Ichigo's Second Zangetsu." Pit said in question.

"Yep. Everyone who's into Bleach calls him by many things: Hollow Ichigo, White Ichigo, Ichigo's Inner Hollow and, for some strange reasons, Hollow Zangetsu." Pikachu answered.

"That's a lot of name for a Hollow." Said the Angel of Light.

"Especially for having a demon living inside you." Viridi snorted.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Ryu said, knowing by experience. From what the others remembered, Ryu has a demon living inside too, and, much like Naruto and Ichigo, this demon is making him unleash a dark power within him, Satsui no Hado (or the Dark Hadou). However, to Ryu's knowledge, he hopes that Ichigo might over this

 **Boomstick: Oh, and he's also part Fullbringer, but nobody cares about Fullbringers.**

"So let me get this straight, he's a Soul Reaper because his daddy is one, but he's also a half-breeded Quincy because his mom is one, and he's part hollow because a Hollow named White infected and possessed his mother and years later, he became Ichigo's Inner Demon and his Second Zanpakuto spirit." Viridi surmised.

"I don't know if I could be scared or just be amazed." Pit said, quivering.

"Just be glad that Ichigo is our side and plans to control the balance of all three of his powers, Hollow included." Palutena said, reassuring.

Wiz: One of Ichigo's inner spirits is a manifestation of his Quincy side inherited from his mother **(Ness: Old Zangetsu.) (Pikachu: But when in Bankai, he turns into Young Zangetsu.)** , while his other is a fusion of his Shinigami power and the Hollow **(Yoshi: Hollow Zangetsu, or rather Hollow Ichigo.)**. Unfortunately, Shinigami and Quincy go together like oil and water.

"Right. Since the Soul Reapers and the Quincys are two different people with different powers, I have to say they're not very good together." Viridi ranted.

"Well regardless of that, Ichigo has some ways to control his powers otherwise there are gonna be some problems in multiple battles." Palutena said.

"Well, that is true." Lucas said, being thoughtful.

"Very true." Ryu said, looking at screen with a stern.

 _ **Popup: The Quincy Zangetsu even limited Ichigo's Shinigami power in an attempt to keep him from fighting. Obviously, that didn't exactly go as planned.**_

 **Boomstick: While trying to find a balance between these two sides, Ichigo learned plenty of neat techniques, like his bread and butter attack, the Getsuga Tensho.**

The Smashers then sees two woman Arrancars (Yin and Yang) combining their elemental attacks (fire and lightning) and launched it at Ichigo, who is severely injured from the last attack with blood running down the side of his face. As the attack hurtles towards him, Ichigo begins to fire his signature attack: Getsuga Tensho.

 _Ichigo: Getsuga... TENSHO!_

By the swing of his sword, he absorbs and releases his energy, magnifying it as a sword beam attack, taking the shape of a crescent moon and counters it, then fires another one through the smoke.

"Whoa, mind blown!" Pit said, shockingly with his eyes widen.

"Yep. This is Ichigo's signature move, Getsuga Tensho, or Moon Fang Heaven Piercer in japanese. It's a move that allows Ichigo to swing his sword and fire it like a sword beam!" Ness stated.

"Just like me when in Sword form!" Kirby squeaked.

"Or me when I wield the Master Sword." Link said, intrigued by the move.

"Or me when I wield Galaxia." Meta Knight chimed in.

Wiz: By concentrating his Reiatsu, or spiritual pressure through his sword, Ichigo can launch a massive slashing attack, taking the shape of a crescent moon.

"Interesting." Robin said, taking interest on the move.

"A sword beam attack that can take the form of crescent moon. I'm gonna give props to the Substitute Soul Reaper for having this power." Said Corrin.

"You're telling me." Lucina replied.

 _ **Popup: Reiatsu is the physical force performed when applying spiritual energy (Reiryoku) to offense or defense. Some Reiatsu pressure auras are so strong, they disintegrate ordinary humans with their mere presence.**_

 **Boomstick: Call it like it is, Wiz, it's a sword beam, and Ichigo can charge it up, fire from up close, or even blast two of 'em at once.**

Wiz: From his Quincy side, Ichigo has used Blut Vene, a temporary defense which grants inhuman durability.

In this scene, everyone sees Ichigo uses Blut Vene where it is represented by a faint blue pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck.

"A technique that he uses to gain inhuman durability, that is quite impressive for a Soul Reaper, like Ichigo." Said an impressed Goddess of Light.

"Yeah, but I won't count my chickens just yet, if I were you. True, this human got lucky uses Blut Vene to gain temporal defense, but I'm giving the benefit of the doubt that it's gotta take a lot more than for Ichigo take victory." Viridi snorted. "Though, it is true for a Soul Reaper like Ichigo like to get stronger, despite him still being human."

"Even so, but I still have high hope that Ichigo will still have the potential of controlling his powers through training and determination, and if it works, sheer force of will." Ike said, now having high hopes for Ichigo.

"Yeah. I hope that comes to that." Ryu muttered.

Wiz: From his Shinigami training, he developed exceptional sword skills and learned Shunpo, or Flash Step, which greatly enhances his speed.

 **Boomstick: But there's one really big deal we haven't talked about yet.**

Everyone then watches Ichigo points his Zanpakutō in a straight direction, using a single hand, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening as he activates his Bankai form

 _Ichigo: BANKAI!_

* * *

 **FORMS**

 **Shikai**

 **Bankai**

 **\- Boosts power by a factor of 10**

 **Hollowification**

 **\- Complete Hollow**

 **\- Visored Hollow**

 **\- Vasto Lorde**

 **\- Merged Hollow + Quincy Form**

 **Dangai**

 **\- Final Getsuga Tenshou**

 **\- Sacrifices powers to use Mugetsu**

 **Fullbringer**

 **\- Improves physical attributes**

 **\- Used by Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge**

 **\- But was lost to Ginjo**

 **\- Regain his lost Shinigami power, thanks to his father, along with Rukia and the other Shinigami in Soul Society with the Reiatsu Sword**

 **\- Fullbring Shikai**

 **\- Fullbring Bankai**

 **Skull-Clad**

 **\- Requires Kushanada assistance**

 **True Shikai**

 **\- Wields 2 Zanpakuto Swords**

 **\- Khyber Knife (Long Sword - Represents his inner Hollow/Shinigami powers)**

 **\- Trench Knife (Trench Sword - Represents his Quincy powers/Old Zangetsu (Yhwach))**

 **True Bankai**

 **\- Two Swords merged into One Big Sword**

 **\- But was snapped by Yhwach**

* * *

Wiz: Over the course of his career, battling Hollows and protecting his friends, Ichigo has obtained many, MANY different super-powered forms, starting with the base Shinigami form, Shikai.

They then see Ichigo in his base form: Shikai.

"Ichigo's base form of a Soul Reaper." Ness claimed.

"That's the form we ultimately recognized him." Kirby said, happily.

"I see. Although, I am a little curious what the other forms Wiz has mentioned during his career as a Soul Reaper." Palutena said, intrigued by Ichigo's transformation line up.

"For that, I am curious about it as well." Meta Knight said as his eyes turned green.

Wiz: Despite essentially being Ichigo's base, this form is strong enough to block an attack from the Sokyoku, said to have power equal to one million Zanpakuto.

"Really? That's awesome!" Pit said, excitedly.

"More like beginner's luck if you ask me." Viridi moaned.

 **Boomstick: The next step was Bankai. Normally it takes ten years to reach this form, but Ichigo did it in just two days, like a boss.**

They then see Ichigo in his Bankai form.

"I'm not so sure if that even works, but it's pretty epic for Ichigo to learn Bankai in two short days." Toon Link said, being praised a little bit.

"Some warriors tend to learn how to handle their new found powers quick enough so they can either fight someone powerful or to save their friends from danger." Chrom stated.

"But to Ichigo's case, he does both; get strong and protect his friends from dangerous situation." Pikachu replied.

"Uh-huh, he does that a lot." Lucas said.

"Yeah, he does throughout his entire adventure." Kirby replied.

 _ **Popup: Ichigo is often praised for how quickly he can learn and adapt to situations and new abilities.**_

Wiz: When using Bankai, one's power can grow anywhere from five to ten times greater. And according to the official data book, while in Bankai, Ichigo moves like lightning.

"Lightning fast speed, huh? I can relate." Sonic said with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, this coming from a hedgehog who can run at the speed of sound." Pikachu snarked, before receiving a glare from the said hedgehog.

 **Boomstick: Wait, why does his sword shrink when he goes Bankai? Shouldn't it be bigger, since he's stronger?**

Wiz: Technically, yes, but Ichigo can control its size to keep it more manageable. If Shinigami couldn't minimize their blades, some would have swords the size of skyscrapers.

 **Boomstick: Awesome.**

"I'm not so sure if wielding building size swords are a good idea, I mean, we've see giants and monsters wield weapons bigger than any normal weapons, but not building size swords." Pit said, feeling unsure about this.

"Oh, and this is coming from the angel who wields any type of weapon that involves fighting the forces of evil and carries weapons bigger than himself." Viridi remarked.

"Hey! At least I keep them in deep within my pockets!" He shouted.

"Yeah, in one part of the pocket." Dark Pit grunted.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow." Junior murmurmed. This made Pikachu chuckled slowly.

"Oh shut up." Grunted the Angel of Light.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, the Hollow inside wanted a piece of the action too, so Ichigo gained a new power boost with a spoopy Hollow Mask!**

To some Smashers' surprising and shocking expression, everyone sees Ichigo, in his Bankai Form, begin to generate a large amount of Spirit Energy, then he held out his hand and place it on his face, and then he summons up a Hollow-like mask on his face.

"Whoa, creep. Yet cool." Pit commented.

"I'm not so sure that a human gains the power of a Hollow just by a mask." Viridi said, sternly. "Though, since this is from the same Zanpakuto Spirit, I would've been surprised by this."

"Heh. That mask doesn't scare me." Dark Pit snorted. "Even with the Hollow inside him helping, I doubt he'll be stronger to finish anyone off."

"I don't know, they did say he's been possessed by the same hollow that infected his mother and become his Second Zanpakuto spirit, so my guess, having him as power ally and aid him in the form of a mask, it's possible that it's a kind of helpful to him." Marth said, reassuringly.

"But isn't wearing a mask that darkly resemble that a monster would raise some red flags to something that might be wrong?" asked Isabelle.

"Maybe, but that's just his new powers work right now." Pikachu shrugged. Then muttered. "Well, at the very moment, at least."

 **Boomstick: This form is strong enough to lift five iron pillars, each weighing nearly one hundred tons.**

Wiz: Though, if he's not careful, the Hollow can take control of his body, sending him into a violent berserker state commonly referred to as Vasto Lorde.

Everyone is now terrified as they saw Ichigo's new Hollow Form; Vasto Lorde, where Ichigo's hair growing longer and beginning to resemble a long, orange mane that reaches down to its waist. A Hollow hole was also seen, and it was decorated with markings stretching from the hole across its chest and shoulders. His Hollow form features claws on its fingertips and toes with small, furry red tufts, two starting from the collarbone and stretching around the neck and one each on the wrists and ankles, and white skin. The Hollow mask covered the entire head, and the markings on Ichigo's hollow body were of four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past the chin and joining with the marks on its chest. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their centre towards the tips.

"Eep!" Pichu yepped, as he hid under Lucina's cap.

"Gah! Holy crap!" Pit cried in fear.

"Oh my god!" Isabelle screamed, horrifyingly.

"I never knew something like that would happen if Ichigo not that careful!" Palutena said, alarmed.

"It's so terrifying, even the Metal Gears have fears over him!" Snake exclaimed.

"Not even the Metriods or the Space Pirates can face the likes of him!" Samus said. Even she has her own fears are diving into minds.

"I hate to say it, but seeing that I was right about a human having the powers of a Hollow is certainly not a truthly sight to behold." Viridi admitted. "It's like seeing the face of a demon from the land of Hades!"

"Vasto Lorde Ichigo is indeed powerful, but for the likes of Hollow Zangetsu, he completely ruthless." Ness said, shivered a bit.

"Not only that, he has no desirable consciousness and likes most Hollows, they like to destroy anyone on plain sight." Toon Link added.

"Which is totally uncool, if you ask me!" Pikachu said, scaredly.

Wiz: Despite the lack of consciousness, Vasto Lorde Ichigo could heal quickly and was strong enough to overcome Ulquiorra, who's powerful enough to nuke a city.

They then see Hollow Ichigo fighting an Arrancar, named Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, in his second transformation: where he has black wings with his long white coat gone, revealing slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is completely gone. He has two large bat ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest.

"Okay, I'll admit, he's one tough son of a bitch." Dark Pit admitted.

"Ha!" Pikachu laughed, then replied. "But seriously, yes he is."

"For an Arrancar, Ulquiorra is one powerful fighter that can rival any Soul Reapers." Ness replied in a stern tone in his voice.

"Uh-huh." Sonic said, now taking his word, before asking, "And Arcanncar are…?"

They're Hollows that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers and looked like humans." He answered.

"Oh." Replied the Blue Hedgehog.

"So, abomination hollows. Gotcha." Viridi quickly said.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Casually obliterates mountains (This shocks everyone.)**

 **Wrecked Wahrwelt palace**

 **Survived Aizen's Fragor & Hado 90 (This surprises the Anime Group.)**

 **Blocked the Sokyoku**

 **Punched through entire city blocks (Everyone is impressed by this.)**

 **Lifted five 93 ton iron pillars**

 **Gained the Power of the Hollow Mask (Viridi was surprised by this.)**

 **Single handedly defeated a Menos Grande (This gave everyone, except the Anime Group, a shock expression.)**

 **Gained the Power of Fullbringer**

 **Defeated Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Ginjo, Yhwach**

* * *

 **Boomstick: After some quality training with his dad, Ichigo got a sort-of second Bankai, which most people call Dangai Ichigo.**

Now, in the next scene, they now see Ichigo in a brand new form. He got taller and has longer hair. It looks like his first Bankai form but slightly different. While Zangetsu still takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove, and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm.

"Oh wow! Now that's cool!" Pit said, amazed. "Well, minus the height and the sword being attach his arm, I bet this one is his ultimate form."

"Well, yes and no." Yoshi answered.

"What does that mean?" Blooper asked.

"Let's just say, that this form is a one time deal for beating one all-powerful enemy." Ness said in direct response.

"Oh, this I got to hear and see." Viridi said, now getting interested.

 **Boomstick: In this form, he shattered mountains without even trying, he broke through the Black Coffin attack, which distorts time and space, which sounds like a black hole.**

"Kinda like my Black Hole weapon." Mega Man said, remembering one of his Weapon System.

"Yeah, except box version." Pikachu interjected.

"That doesn't sound very scientific." Pit said.

"You'll get used to it." Ness replied.

 **Boomstick: Right after that, he survived a shot so freaking big, the explosion could be seen for miles.**

"Damn! Now that's some endurance!" Ike said with a wide eyed look.

Wiz: By comparing this crater to those left by real-life bomb tests, I'd estimate the attack to have a maximum explosive yield of 814 kilotons of TNT. That's like Ichigo surviving 54 Little Boys to the face. (Boomstick laughs) No, no no no no no! I meant... I meant the bomb, f-from 1945, not the... oh God.

Everyone is now hollering in laughter for Wiz's misfortunate and misuse of wordplay, even Ness, Viridi, Isabelle (who blushed a bit), Cloud, Link and even Team Fire Emblem are cracking up a storm for this.

"Yeah, you better be careful of what you say, Wiz." Ness said, still chuckling.

"Even I find that one funny." Roy commented.

 **Boomstick: Well, try as those "Little Boys" might, all it did to Ichigo was burn his arm, and he didn't even care! This guy isn't the type to give up.**

"Who isn't." Viridi muttered.

Wiz: For his ultimate attack, Dangai Ichigo literally becomes the Getsuga Tenshou itself **(Everyone: Huh?)** \- (w/ Ness) I know that's confusing, just roll with it- ( **Everyone: *Confused* Okay…?)** to summon the incredibly powerful Mugetsu.

 **Boomstick: Which busted up one of the biggest baddies in the whole series, but it also sacrificed all of Ichigo's powers. Wow, that's a raw deal.**

In this next scene, we see Ichigo facing off his evil opponent, Sosuke Aizen, in his Final Fusion form where Ichigo begins to do his final confrontation with him where he points his sword at him with one arm with his other hand holding on to the arm.

 _Ichigo: Aizen, let's end this already. All this rambling you do, well, I'm sick of it._

With that being said, we witness Ichigo conjured up his Spiritual Energy with a mix of blue and black aura surrounding him. Aizen was shocked, and at the same time, stunned beyond words on what he seen.

 _Aizen: What is that? What is that form he's taking?_

Several seconds later, the black and blue pillar of reiatsu pierced the skies, now revealing a new form Ichigo. In his transformation, he was covered from his nose to his feet in bluish grey bandages, as well as jet black hair that reached his waist line blowing in the wind of his power. His eyes became blood red and his right arm became shrouded in what looked like a jet black flame. He also wore a jet black hakama that looked like it was made from his jet black reiatsu.

 _Ichigo: The Final Getsuga Tensho… is me, becoming Getsuga itself. Now I understand. If I use this technique, I will lose all of my Soul Reaper powers. That's what "Final" means._

 _Aizen: *thinking* I still can't sense his power. I have evolved into a far beyond that of a Soul Reaper. Just as two-dimensional beings can never interact with three-dimensional beings, no Soul Reaper or human could sense my spiritual power unless I deliberately lowered it to their level of awareness. Wait a minute, if that is the case then means he's at an even high level than myself…? *Growls, while grounding his creepy hollow teeth*_ **NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! IT'S ABSURD! A MERE HUMAN CANNOT SURPASS ME! IT COULDN'T POSSIBLE BE!**

As Aizen tries to denied Ichigo's overwhelming power over him, Ichigo decided it was time he ended this fight. Generating a blade of deep black spiritual energy, he brought up his right arm and a sword made from his black reiatsu forming in his hand. Then with one slash, Aizen's whole world went black.

 _Ichigo:_ _ **Mugetsu!**_

Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the former Captain and Lieutenant of the 5th Division, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The black spiritual pressure was getting more darker than hell itself, flooded the area, and Ichigo could hear Zangetsu's final words.

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu: These are my final words for you. If you use this technique, you will lose all of your Soul Reaper power...Farewell...Ichigo!**_

With those last words spoken, Zangetsu and Ichigo's Inner Hollow fell into the black abyss of his fading Inner World as they merge with Ichigo, releasing all of his spiritual powers.

Throughout the surrounding area, the sheer amount of power that was released was crushing. Mountain upon mountain of pure black reiatsu blanketed the area, and in the center of it all, Aizen's body was disintegrating piece by piece, his silent scream drowned out by the overwhelming force of the blast. Finally, the overwhelming power proceeded to tear his body apart, his flesh dissolving as Sosuke Aizen ceased to be.

After the attack, Ichigo landed unexpectedly on the ground outside of the crater. He felt a decent amount of his power be swallowed up in that attack, but other than that he was fine. A moment later though, the bandages covering his body crumbled off of him and his hair shortened to its usual length but was still jet black. However, he heard a thunderous crash that got his attention which is near to the ground below. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the crumpled form of Aizen, his body disheveled and bleeding profusely.

But, even defeated, the large, vertical gash on his back due to Ichigo's Mugetsu technique, began to close over itself, indicating that he still had some power left.

 _Ichigo: He's still be able to regenerate…?_

Using Shunpo (or Flash Step), Ichigo appeared before Aizen, who was struggling to get back up. Ichigo looked upon him with some hatred and pity. But that all changed when his jet black hair tore itself from his head, leaving his spiky orange hair being brought back into place.

"Ho-ly crap!" Pit gasped.

"My god…" Ike said, stunned by this action.

"Yeah, Mugetsu may be the most powerful move ever, but it's only one of most one time attack there is." Ness stated.

"Which is why it's called "one time", because Dangai Ichigo only need one form to beat Aizen, and only one move." Pikachu explained. "If Ichigo unleashed the Final Getsuga Tensho, along with the full power of Mugetsu, he loses all of his powers permanently. Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow. All of it! He lose all of his power completely. Period."

"Leaving him as a completely useless High School student with no powers, and have no ability to see ghost and/or hollows." Yoshi said, sadly.

"Damn. That's too bad." Dark Pit said.

"For many warriors from different worlds, they always have one move that requires a sacrifice. But in Ichigo's case, he need that to beat an evil tyrant like Aizen. Although, seeing how I'm a goddess, it makes me feel like I put too pity on the Substitute Soul Reaper." Palutena said, sadly as she starts to feel sorry for the ginger haired Shinigami.

"Yeah. Even for someone like him, I feel like I should be the one in his shoes." Ryu said, admittingly. "Though, losing your powers is like losing sight of who you are, and even losing how much you done for the world." Ryu said, wisely.

"Yeah, that even sucked for Ichigo." Young Link said, sadly.

"Ditto." Kirby replied.

"Yeah, me too." Toon Link joined in.

 **Boomstick: But seventeen months later, he managed to get them back with Fullbringer powers, which enhanced his physical abilities…**

We then see Ichigo, having Fullbringer power, shows him various forms of his powers:

the first form is where he's still in his human, but when holding his Substitute Shinigami Badge, Ichigo releases an energy of black Reiatsu (Spiritual Power) in the shape of the tsuba (hilt) of Tensa Zangetsu.

Next, Ichigo's Fullbringer powers evolves as his whole entire body is covered in black Reiatsu, and in his arm, he produce a black blade, greatly resembles that of his original Shikai/Bankai form along with which his old Shihakushō kimono.

And finally, after completing his Fullbringer power, Ichigo gained it as solid armor. It's a white armor that's covering his chest, arms, shoulders, and feet, with a stripe running across his face. Underneath this, he wears a completely black bodysuit. The badge grows a medium-sized, black, machete-like blade, with a silver edge, round hilt, simple white cloth-wrapping, and flat base. The badge itself becomes the guard, with a new black cross marking on it. It is hung across Ichigo's back in a white sheath.

However, he lost his Fullbringer power, thanks to Ginjo, but later got them back thanks to Rukia and the other Soul Reapers after learning all remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring are still within him. Zangetsu's appearance changes, giving Ichigo's blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. When stored away on Ichigo's back, the former cloth still materializes to act as an impromptu sheath.

And as for his Shinigami attire, it consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. And as for his Bankai form, Zangetsu's appearance change once more. Ichigo now wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. He wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade is much longer (roughly the length of his Shikai), and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. Tensa Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.

"Ah sweet!" Pit said, proudly. "New powers!"

"This new Fullbringer powers seem a bit complex, but for some strange reason, they looked like it's a bit different from his older powers." Palutena said.

"Yeah, that is all true, but due to the fact that is being play by the guy who's helping him reached his Fullbring potential, he lost those too." Ness said, grmly.

"Aww." Groaned the Captain of the Palutena Army.

"And you know what else happened? That asshole Ginjo-"

"Language." Called out the Goddess of Light with a narrow look.

"Sorry. That jerk Ginjo made Ichigo cry for using him, like his own personal puppet, just so he can take his powers away an used it as his own, leaving Ichigo with no powers again!" Pikachu ranted, angrily. "What a jerk."

"Yeah, that's messed up! All Ichigo wanted was to have his powers back so he can save and protect his friends again!" Kirby said, now feeling sad again. "But obviously, he can catch a break!"

"Yeah." Yoshi said. Then responded. "But on the bright side, at least, he got his Soul Reapers back thanks to Rukia, his dad and the rest of Squad 13."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kirby said, now remembering that part.

"Really!? Sweet! Now he's back to being a Soul Reaper again!" Said a happy Angel of Light.

"Well… not exactly." Replied a very doubtful PSI Hat user.

"Let me guess… something bad happen to him again." Viridi said, while raising a brow.

"Well..." Ness began.

 **Boomstick:...but then he lost those too.**

Then, in the next scene, everyone sees a manga picture of Bankai Ichigo, losing his Zanpakuto again where his sword was snapped in two.

"Yeah, something like that." He said, sheepishly.

"Aw what! Oh come on!" Pit shouted, angrily.

"Hey, you can't literally blame him! It's not fault he's a very attractive Soul Reaper. No pun intended." Pikachu muttered.

Wiz: It's worth noting that while in Fullbring Shikai, his normal sword swings were as strong as his old Getsuga Tensho.

As if it's an example, the Smashers sees a scene Ichigo facing a man with a large Claymore, named Ginjo, as the Orange Haired Soul Reaper charges up his newly powerful Reiatsu.

 _Ginjo: *Thinking* What's happening? What the hell is this Spirit Energy!?_

 _Ichigo: Getsuga...TENSHO!_

With a swing of his sword, Ichigo fires an even larger and more powerful Getsuga Tensho in his Shikai form than it was before he lost his powers. A single strike from it can disperse an entire rainstorm and, to Ginjo's stun and shocking expression when the energy attack more passed him (or in this case, he missed), slice off the top of his mansion.

"*Whistled* That is sick." Sonic whistled.

"It makes my Sword Beam like a chomp when comparing to his his new Fullbring Shikai form." Link said.

"Even my Great Aether attack is nothing compare to this." Ike added.

"So is me with my Buster Sword." Cloud said.

"And my Galaxia." Meta Knight finished.

"Yeah, we're screwed when facing the likes of Ichigo." Dark Pit said, pridefully admitting it.

 **Boomstick: But he still didn't give up** (Viridi: *Scowled* Of course, who wouldn't be.) **. After training with some top-tier Soul Reapers and eating some food which gave him super Reiatsu, the moment came. In the most epic quenching of all time, an entire sea disintegrated to form his new True Shikai, complete with not one, but two Zangetsu Swords.**

Everyone now see Ichigo in his new True Shikai form with two swords: a long sword and a small sword. Afterwards, Ichigo wears his standard black shihakusho, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the first plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, the second plate having three sections adorned with red scales on his right waist, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

"Two Zangetsu's!? Now that is badass! Now he's an all powerful Soul Reaper now!" Pit shouted with respect and pride for Ichigo.

"It's very unprecedented but now, he has finally found the way to balance himself with both his Soul Reaper powers, along with the powers of a Quincy and the Hollow within." Marth said, being successfully happy for Ichigo.

"Which means Ichigo's a full fledge Soul Reaper now!" Jigglypuff said, cheerfully.

"That's right! Now he's more awesome than ever!" BJ said.

"Yeah." Ryu replied, as he felt a little spark of joy for that Ichigo has now mastered the power over all three of his powers, no longer will he ever feel useless ever again.

Wiz: Finally balancing the Shinigami, the Hollow, and the Quincy within, Ichigo had reached his full potential. He tamed his Vasto Lorde form, merging it with his Quincy side.

Now the Smashers sees Ichigo in his new form where its called the Merged Hollow + Quincy Form. In this form, the left side of Ichigo's face and neck change to resemble the form his inner Hollow took on while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer, as well as his former Hollowfication; his left eye inverts in color with a black sclera and yellow pupil, he has dark marks running down his face and along his neck, and he gains a long, forward-pointing horn on the left side of his head. While in this form, the larger blade of Zangetsu turns white, which greatly represent his Hollow Zanpakuto Spirit.

"Okay normally, I find that impossible but from the looks of things I say he achieve this for having the powers of a Quincy and the Hollow within." Viridi said, looking like she's stunned by this sudden change.

"With that much strength, speed and spiritual power, Ichigo might be a force to be reckoned with two powers merged to the Shinigami." Palutena said. "With that much in his belt, he's no longer human, or rather superhuman."

"Yeah, Ichigo is by far the coolest guy in the Anime World." Pit said, getting starry eyed.

"Figures you started to like this guy." Viridi said, smirking at him.

"Hey, you can't blame an angel for trying for trying." He said, sheepishly.

Wiz: In this form, he can combine his Getsuga Tensho with one of the strongest Hollow attacks, the Gran Rey Cero.

In the Manga scene, they see Ichigo using his Long Sword of Hollow Zangetsu as a substitute second horn and with his blood as a catalyst, Ichigo can fire a Gran Rey Cero; moreover, he can combine it with a Getsuga Tensho to create a massive slashing attack powerful enough to wound a Soul King-empowered Yhwach.

"Combing a high power laser blast attack with his enhanced signature move, I'm impressed." Cloud said,

"I'm surprised you know what a Gran Rey Cero looks like." Pikachu said.

"After seeing an attack like that from Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form, I took a while guess on what the attack is." He said.

"By a mixture a blood, the user can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them." Ness stated. "It's powerful than a normal Cero, disturbing the fabric of space as it travels. Upon release, it fires like a razor type energy beam as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power."

"And since he somehow picked it up from his fight with Ulquiorra from his Vasto Lorde form, combing with the Getsuga Tensho doubles the attack power and speed, depending on his use of energy." Lucas finished.

"Man, you two know your Anime Homework." Palutena said, proudly the boys.

"Well, watching Anime and reading Manga is kind of our thing." Pikachu said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, we have a system." Toon Link replied.

 **Boomstick: He also made a trip that normally takes a week in only nine hours and fifteen minutes.**

"Heh. That's fast." Sonic said. "Well relatively speaking."

Wiz: And last but not least, he achieved a brand new level of Bankai.

And now, everyone sees Manga pages of Ichigo placing the two blades of his Shikai side by side, causing a surge of energy to engulf him and the swords. Tensa Zangetsu takes the form of a khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade.

"Now that's freaking cool!" Pit said, getting more starry eye on Ichigo's True Bankai.

"Two blades merged in one?! That's kinda crafty for human!" Viridi said, surprisingly.

"Wait for it." said a bored Pikachu, knowing that things didn't go that smoothly.

 **Boomstick: Which was immediately crushed by some old dude who wanted to destroy the universe** (Pikachu: There it is!) (Pit: What! Oh for pete sake!) (Viridi: And now, that moment gone.) **named... 'ye watch'? 'You watch'? 'Ewok'?**

Everyone then sees a tall man named Yhwach who has a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich (Quincy Cross) symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length maroon-black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button. He wields a sword that manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. Then, with the amount of Reishi he need for absorbing the Soul King's powers, along with firing Reishi arrow back towards the ground in front of him, his Spirit Weapon manifests into a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia.

"Yeah, his name is kinda hard to pronounce." Pikachu shyly admitted.

"Even I had a hard time getting his name right." Kirby admitted, while his head.

Wiz: Hmm... It's probably inspired by the Hebrew name for God, 'Yahweh', and the katakana ends with a sharp 'kuh', sound so... 'Yuhwach'?

"Odd name for an old man." Phosphora said.

"Yeah, but I do like his mustache though." Junior commented.

"So, you guys have any info in this guy?" Sonic asked.

"Well nothing except he's the Father of All Quincy's." Pikachu said, bluntly.

"And the Son of the Soul King, who is also known as the King of the Soul Society, in which some referred to him as a God." Ness chimed in.

"Seriously?" Pit and Viridi said at the same time.

"Seriously." He answered.

"So this Soul King guy is like the God of the Soul Reapers, but also he's the father of the man who rules over the Quincy's." Marth surmised. "If that would be the case, then won't that make him a Demigod?"

"It's possible, but jury still out." Ness answered.

"Also, you guys are gonna love this, remembered that Ichigo has two Zanpakuto spirits and one of them being the manifestation of his Quincy powers?" Toon Link said.

"Old Man Zangetsu? Yeah, what about him?" Pit asked.

"Well, as it turns out, Old Man Zangetsu wasn't always his Zanpakuto spirit, he just his Quincy Manifestation and shares a great resemble to the Quincy Father himself." He answered.

"Wait what? Really?" Pit said, lookin at him eye widened.

"Yep."

"Huh. Who knew."

 **Boomstick: Yeah, wach ya gonna do?**

"Heh." BJ chuckled.

 **Boomstick: Well, we can assume this Bankai worked similar to his old ones, increasing his physical speed and strength along with his Reiatsu tenfold.**

"Yeah, that could be the case." Robin said. "Considering that his old powers are somewhat similar to his older Shikai and Bankai forms.

"Indeed." Chrom replied.

 **Boomstick: Even without his Bankai, he still cut moustache man to shreds.**

Wiz: And then he lived happily ever after…

"Sweet!" Pit said, happily as he and the others sees him and his friends dressed in white.

Wiz: ...until he got married to his high school friend, Orihime, and got a kid who also became a Soul Reaper.

"Aww!" The girls gushed at the appearance of Ichigo's son.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, what'd he name him? 'Bitchigo?'**

"What!? That's a terrible name!" Viridi exclaimed, angrily.

"And that's very insulting!" Jigglypuff said,puffing up in anger.

Wiz: What?! No! It's Kazui!

"Much butter." Lucina said, softly.

 **Boomstick: Uh, I might have gotten it mixed up with the other uh, enchilada kid or whatever.**

Wiz (and Ness): Ehh... close enough.

 _Ichigo: Now I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper. And I'm combining my powerful spirit energy with this blade in order to protect my friends!_

Despite being born with two spiritual powers (three if you count the hollow inside him), Ichigo is known to be a star class Anime Fighter with a sword. From what the Smashers learned, Ichigo has a very history of having a sense of honor; but he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent. To the eyes of Viridi, she sees a man who stubborn and has a never giving up attitude, in which he has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. But however, seeing he has obtain many super powered forms and lost them in simple manners, Ichigo continues to fight even with or without his Soul Reaper powers. Though, for the Anime fans like Kirby, Ness, PIkachu, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, Yoshi, and Popo they see Ichigo as a great and honorable warrior; Pit was also giving praised by the Substitute Soul Reaper himself along with the Smash Sword Fighters. Yep, Ichigo is known to be a complete and total badass.

Now onto the votes...

* * *

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, did you know that Naruto and Ichigo are named after food? Maybe you can find 'em in your next bash from Blue Apron.**

As another ad for Blue Apron came into play, as much to Kirby's hunger phase again, everyone begins to vote:

 **Kirby: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Ness: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Pikachu: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Yoshi: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Lucas: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Popo: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Pac-man: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Sonic: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Bowser Junior: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Toon Link: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Young Link: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Villager: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Mega Man: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Pichu: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Jigglypuff: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Nana: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Palutena: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Viridi: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Phosphora: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Roy: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Ike: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Samus: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Snake: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Dark Pit: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Pit: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Greninja: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Link: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Marth: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Lucina: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Chrom: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Robin: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Corrin: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Cloud: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Meta Knight: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Ryu: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Lucario: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Inkling Boy (Bloopers): Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Inkling Girl (Maya): Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Isabelle: Naruto Uzumaki**

And for the result:

 **Naruto Uzumaki: 18**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki: 18**

It's a tie! Both combatant have equal votes! ...Oh well, let's how this will end.

Now onto the battle...

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

In the middle of a peaceful forest, Naruto Uzumaki is seen meditating under a waterfall as a bird flies by.

"Hey look! It's Naruto!" Kirby said, seeing the orange ninja meditating by the waterfall.

"He seems to be mediating, since he's a ninja he must be maintaining his chakra." Meta Knight said, observing this.

"Yeah well, let's just hope he needs all the chakra once his opponent shows up." Blooper said with a grimace tone.

 **(*Cue: Shonen Showdown - Yates)**

Just then, Ichigo arrives and observes the shinobi behind a tree.

"Hey, there's Ichigo!" Pichu said, seeing the Substitute Shinigami appearing on scene.

 _Ichigo: *Thinkings* What's that energy? Is that a hollow?_

"Nope, bud. No hollow, just some powerful ninja." Sonic snorted.

 _Kurama: Naruto, I sense a presence._

"At least Kurama notices this." Ness said.

Naruto's unable to hear Kurama's warning as he's fallen asleep during his meditation. This leaves some of the Smashers, including Sonic, Viridi and Isabelle facefaulted.

"Seriously!? He's asleep!?" Pit and Viridi exclaimed, loudly.

"Dude! Wake up! You gotta fight to do!" Maya shouted, angrily.

 _Kurama: Naruto! Wake up!_

Naruto then opens his eyes and wakes up to see Ichigo ambushing the ninja with his Zangetsu.

Time to see which of this Shonen Heroes will dominate this fight!

 **FIGHT!**

Naruto quickly leaps out of the way as Ichigo slices at him and throws three Kunai at the Soul Reaper. Ichigo takes out a smaller blade from his robe and deflects them. The Hidden-Leaf ninja lands on the ground and can't seem to find his opponent.

 _Naruto: Woah! He's invisible!_

"Yeah, no shit sherlock." Junior deadpanned

Ichigo lunges straight at Naruto once more, with the Hokage only able to dodge the attack thanks to hearing the Zangetsu blade and starts running forward.

 _Ichigo: He can't see me? Good…_

"He can't see you, but he can sense where you are." Ness muttered.

"Indeed." Meta Knight agrees.

Ichigo pursues his enemy on foot and launches several projectiles with his spiritual blade. Naruto continues running and avoiding the attacks before hiding behind a tree for cover.

 _Ichigo: Quit running, coward!_

Naruto connects with his inner demon to seek Kurama's advice.

 _Kurama: Naruto, keep moving! I'll direct you..._

Ichigo charges up his blade to launch a Getsuga Tensho. Naruto is barely able to avoid the attack and stumbles, giving the nimble Ichigo a wide opening.

 _Ichigo: You're dead!_

The swordsman seemingly ends the fight early by stabbing Naruto in the back, but the ninja seemingly disappears in a puff of smoke leaving behind a bomb, revealing it to be one of Naruto's shadow clones.

 _Ichigo: How the heck-!?_

Before Ichigo can react, the bomb goes off and covers the area in smoke.

"Hm. He used one of his Shadow Clones as a Substitute to catch off guard. Pretty clever for a ninja." Greninja said, impressed by this.

"Yeah, never expected him to something like that smart." Viridi said, intrigued by Naruto's ninja skills.

Just then, multiple Naruto shadow clones ambush Ichigo from the trees with his signature move, the Rasengan.

 _Naruto (clones): Rasengan!_

The clones launch Ichigo in the air, whom Naruto leaps after as he transitions into his Tailed Beast Mode.

"Alright! Tailed Beast Chakra Mode!" Kirby cheered with glee.

"Now he'll be able to see Ichigo physically due to the Chakra Mode!" Lucas said, feeling praised for the Orange Hokage.

"True. but don't forget, Ichigo has other tricks up his sleeves." Meta Knight said.

 _Naruto: I see you!_

Now able to see his opponent, Naruto meteor smashes Ichigo into the river.

 _Naruto: Believe it!_

"Yeah! Believe it!" Pikachu said, shouting out Naruto's signature catchphrase.

As Ichigo recovers from the attack, Naruto creates a massive army of shadow clones.

 _Ichigo: Bring it on!_

Ichigo places the Hollow mask on himself and launches his signature attack.

 _Ichigo (Hollow Mask): Getsuga... TENSHO!_

The Substitute Shinigami eliminates a number of Naruto's clones, but still stands face to face with a large group of powerful ninjas. One Naruto leaps at him with a Rasengan that he dodges. Another attacks him using an extended Kurama arm that Ichigo consistently counters. Ichigo manages to take a number of them out with the fast movements of Shunpo.

"Looks like this fight getting all heated up!" Pit said, thrilled for the excitement of this fight.

"It seems so for Naruto." Palutena said, brightly.

 _Naruto: Transform!_

One of the clones confuses Ichigo by using the Sexy Technique, but all it does is irritate him.

 _Ichigo (and Dark Pit, Meta Knight, Snake and Viridi): *Annoyed* Really?_

"Yeah, really." Ness said, while blushing out of annoyance.

Ichigo slices the sexy clone in half, but it proves to be a trap, as three Narutos emerge from the ground to launch three wind style attacks.

 _Naruto: Rasenshuriken!_

 _Ichigo: Bankai!_

Ichigo roars as he enters his True Bankai state, along with Merged Hollow and Quincy Form, to counter the wind shurikens. Naruto runs over to see his opponent's new form.

 _Ichigo: Yo! Not bad, but I'm still gonna beat your ass!_

"Yeah, beat his ass!" The Links cried in excitement.

Ichigo launches a Gran Ray Cero-Getsuga Tensho at Naruto, which launches him back far. The Hokage stops careening by activating the Kurama avatar state.

"Damn. Now things are really heated up!" Roy said, surprisingly.

"With Kurama in his side, no doubt there's a win in Naruto's favor!" Corrin said, seeing the Nine Tails Jinchuriki is about to win.

"Yeah, but with Ichigo's not-giving-up attitude, there's no way Ichigo is going down that easily." Pikachu said, shrugs.

 _Ichigo: Give me a freakin' break..._

Ichigo manages to dodge a couple of the Kurama avatar's punches, but eventually is pounded into the ground by the large fox creature. Despite his exhausting and heavy bleeding, he refuses to give in.

 _Ichigo: Is that the best you can do?_

Determined to win, Ichigo enters his Final Getsuga Tenshou form. The transformation is powerful enough to send Naruto out of the Kurama avatar state. Ichigo covers the sky in darkness as he unleashes his ultimate attack.

 _Ichigo:_ _ **Mugetsu!**_

The attack obliterates most of the forest and most of Naruto's clones.

"Is it all over?" Isabelle said, worryingly.

"I… I think so." Robin said in awe. "There's no way Naruto and Kurama would survive an attack like that."

"No… I don't think so." Ryu said, getting everyone's' attention. "Naruto still has more power in him, just need something to get it out."

Everyone at first were confused at what he meant, but as if they were close to home, Naruto, however, doesn't succumb to the darkness.

 _Naruto: KURAMA!_

Naruto tanks the attack by entering into his ultimate form, the Tailed Beast Six Path Sage Mode. This surprises not only Ichigo, but also everyone else, except Ryu, who smiled proudly at this.

"Asura…"

"Kurama…"

"Six Path…"

"Sage Mode!" Sonic, Pikachu, Pit and the Links said, marvelously seeing Naruto's final form.

"Alright! Now go get him, Naruto!" Kirby cheerfully uproared.

The shocked Ichigo is reverted back into his human form due to the Mugetsu eating up all his power.

"Crap, now that Mugetsu is all used up, Ichigo is now left powerless!" Junior said, shocked.

"Which means Ichigo doesn't have any power left to fight against Naruto in his final form." Marth said, realizing this.

"Welp, he's screwed." Dark Pit said, already knew what's about to happen.

Despite being powerless, Ichigo grabs a nearby stick to make one, final stand.

"A stick? Really? I admire your bravery Ichigo, but we already knew what's about to happen! Sorry Ichigo, but you just got screwed." Viridi retorted, smugly.

However, all is lost for the Substitute Shinigami, as Naruto unleashes his largest attack, the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, and then compounds that with a Tailed Beast Bomb. The massive explosion caused by the attack obliterates Ichigo in one fell swoop. Before he dies, Ichigo lets out one final cry:

 _Ichigo: Screw you...BASTARD!_

"Bye Ichigo!" Kirby said, waving at the TV Screen.

As Ichigo is completely disintegrated, the explosion is nearly the size of a continent, ensuring the shinobi a well earned victory as he reverts to his normal state and looks at the crater.

 _Naruto: Phew! Who was that guy?_

 **K.O.!**

Naruto treats himself to a bowl of ramen, but it is stolen by the stretchy arms of another popular Shonen protagonist (Luffy), much to Naruto's ire.

"Hey, was that Luffy?" Pikachu said, shocked to see a stretchy arm that belong to the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates.

"I think so." Ness replied.

Meanwhile, the explosion that killed and destroyed Ichigo briefly interrupts the neverending battle between Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro.

"Hey, it's Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro!" Kirby said, shock to see two missing combatants from the last episode are found in deep space.

"Well, at least we all know that they're still alive and that they're still fighting." Viridi remarked with a deadpan look.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Damn, even without his powers, Ichigo never gave up. What a badass.**

"You're telling us." Blooper and Junior said in unison.

Wiz: Sorry Bleach fans, I know you all really wanted to win, but unfortunately, this wasn't it.

 **Boomstick: Naruto had better training, a broader arsenal, and a better healing factor. And Ichigo's invisible ghost body didn't really matter.**

Wiz: Shinigami may be invisible, but they're still present in the physical realm and can be touched by normal people. Kurama can locate individuals by simply sensing their emotions and Naruto's even seen his own soul before.

 **Boomstick: And with Six Paths power, he could see and fight Madara's limbo clones even though they were on a totally separate plain of existence.**

"Oh right, since Ichigo's Soul Reaper body is made up of Reishi and Soul Reapers are technically invisible to the human eye, ordinary people can't actually see them but physically." Ness said, stating the fact. "And since Naruto has Six Path chakra in his arsenal, along with Kurama's power to see locate anyone through their emotions, he can guarantee that he'll be fighting anyone invisible."

"Right, so that would also mean Naruto has the advantage when facing Ichigo if he wasn't seen or just sense his presence." Robin said, also analyzing the fight.

 _ **Popup: Technically, he couldn't physically "see" Madara's clones, but he could sense their presence and movements to a degree which he could hold a fist fight with them.**_

Wiz: Also keep in mind while that chakra and reishi have fairly different uses, they both contain spiritual energy.

 _ **Popup: Naruto's Senjutsu and Ichigo's Reishi are also comparable in that they access naturally occurring energy around them.**_

"So the two have similar energy in fairly different uses. That does seem fair." Ryu said in perplexed.

 **Boomstick: Let's talk speed. Naruto can dodge light speed attacks and can dodge faster than lightning. A lightning bolt's return stroke is 220 million miles per hour (354,000,000 KM/H), about one third the speed of light. Ichigo has also displayed lightning fast speeds and even greater.**

"That is true." Mega Man said, seeing that speed is Ichigo's bread and butter.

 _ **Popup: The "return stroke" is the light traveling down a jagged "ladder" of ionized air, creating a flash.**_

Wiz: Near the end of the series, Ichigo took a trip that should have taken seven days, but instead took nine hours and fifteen minutes.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Quincy Assault Begins (Clock Tower) - 5:00**

 **Ichigo Departs - 8:00**

 **Ichigo Arrives - 5:15**

 **Total Time: 9 Hours, 15 Minutes**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It's likely Kirinji here was referencing his accomplice's speed, like Ichibei, who can knock his foes 2,240 miles away and appear next to them in a second (8,784,000 miles per hour).**

 _ **Popup: "Ri" is a Japanese unit of measurement. 1 Ri = 2.4 miles or 3.9 km (Not to be confused with Chinese "Li") 1,000 Ri = 2,440 miles or 3,927 km.**_

"Uh-huh. Go on." Ness said, now interested on this new information.

 **Boomstick: Yhwach beat him by going twice as fast (x2), so we'll use that as Ichibei's limit (17,588,000 miles per hour | 28,000,000 KM/H).**

 _ **Popup: As commander of the Zero Division, Ichibei is likely the strongest Shinigami besides Ichigo.**_

"That is true, he is strong." Pikachu said, referring to Ichibei.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Ichibei = 17,568,000 MPH**

 **7 Days = 168 HRS**

 **Total Distance: 2,951,424,000 Miles**

* * *

Wiz: With that, we can get the trip's total distance and conclude Ichigo's top speed is 319 million miles per hour (319,073,000 Miles per Hour | 513,498,00 KM/H - Mach 415,855). That's massively hypersonic, but not quite light speed.

 _ **Popup: Because his friends' lives were at stake, Ichigo was traveling as fast as possible.**_

"Well, when it comes to Ichigo's friends, he has do everything as fast as possible." Yoshi said.

"True. Well, I mean, if he can get pass the whole stubborn and never-giving-up attitude." Popo added, sheepishly.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Naruto's Speed Comparison**

 **Movement Speed: 220,000,000 MPH**

 **Reaction Speed: 670,616,629 MPH**

 **Naruto's Speed - 220,000,000 MPH | 670,616,629 MPH**

 **Ichigo's Speed - 319,073,000 MPH | 972,616,000 MPH (1,493,000,000 KM/H)**

 **Naruto & Speed of Light - 670,616,629 MPH (1,079,252,848 KM/H)**

* * *

"Holy crap, that's fast!" Sonic said, surprisingly shock by this.

"Yeah, no kidding. Kinda makes you jealous to see both anime characters with that much speed, huh Sonic?" Pikachu said with a playful smirk.

"Oh shut up." He retorted.

 **Boomstick: Still, there's a difference between travel speed and reaction speed, as Naruto's already shown. Comparing them directly, Naruto's best reaction should clock in at about 970 million miles per hour, 40% faster than light speed and Naruto's travel speed. All right, point for Ichigo!**

"Oh what do you know? Ichigo has the advantage on speed." Viridi remarked, sarcastically. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Wiz: Speed alone wasn't enough though. Especially since Naruto's sage powers gave him superb field awareness, making it difficult for Ichigo to land a fatal blow.

 **Boomstick: If he could even land something fatal at all.**

"Oh right, since Naruto has Senjutsu, along with the Chakra of a Tailed Beast and the Sage of Six Paths, it's kind of difficult for Ichigo to launch a blow to Naruto." Said Phosphora.

"Even with enough spiritual power, Naruto always have the advantage over power." Palutena pointed it out.

"That is true." Villager replied.

Wiz: Ichigo has always had a tough time damaging those who have stronger spiritual energy than him. With that said, let's compare his reiatsu to Naruto's chakra.

 **Boomstick: Bad news is across both of them, the only multiplier we know for sure is Ichigo's times ten Bankai. The times ten is difficult to achieve, but for Ichigo's sake, let's assume he gets the maximum possible boost for every transformation.**

"Oh? Is that so?" Said Lucina.

Wiz: His other forms likely don't boost his stats this much.

 _ **Popup: Early fights with Renji imply Shikai is x5 too, as Ichigo's Shikai matched Renji's limiter release.**_

Wiz: For example, when he used his Hollow Mask to barely overpower an Arrancar, the situation and results were comparable to his Shinigami friends releasing their limiters, which gave each of them a boost of times five.

"Guess Wiz wasn't kidding about the Hollow Mask thing when Ichigo fought against Grimmjow, the Arrancar they mentioned." Toon Link said.

"And even with the limiters, they still are no match for Naruto's powers over Chakra." Replied the Goddess of Light.

"Indeed. Even at his best, Ichigo didn't have to offer when fighting against Naruto." MK said.

 _ **Popup: Fullbringer dismissed as it is undoubtedly weaker than prior forms. Vasto Lorde dismissed as Merged Hollow uses the same power. Final Getsuga Tensho dismissed as it is an attack.**_

Wiz: However, let's give the benefit of the doubt and apply the maximum times ten increase to all of Ichigo's forms that clearly increased his fighting potential. As well as stack them even though many forms were in separate, unconnected power sets.

"So despite Fullbringer, Vasto Lorde and Final Getsuga Tensho being non-competitive forms of Ichigo, they don't count as his actual forms." Ness said, knowing that it is true.

"And seeing how they're both stack to the same forms as Fullbring Shikai & Bankai, Hollow Mask and Dangai, everyone will eventually mistook them as their most powerful forms." Pac-man guessed.

"And knowing the fans, they probably wanted Ichigo to win because of powers, so that's why there was a slight error to the results." Chrom said, while rubbing his chin.

"Ugh, stupid fans. They always wanted prove something that involve having your favorite character to win, but already they were proved wrong." Viridi ranted, waving her hand dismissively.

"Well, there are some fans who felt that way, but who are we judge, it's not our place to know about these things." Said Isabelle.

 _ **Popup: Stacking later forms with previous ones despite having little prior connection also negates the limits Quincy-Zangetsu placed on Ichigo for most of his Shinigami career.**_

 **Boomstick: For the sake of argument, we're deliberately overestimating Ichigo's power. You'll see why.**

 _ **Popup: Yhwach alluded that True Shikai equals Dangai, but that is debatable. Stacking them all together may overcompensate, but it assures nothing is left out.**_

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Ichigo's Power Formula**

 **\- First Form - 1**

 **\- Shikai - 10**

 **\- Bankai - 10**

 **\- Hollow - 10**

 **\- Dangai - 10**

 **\- Fullbringer Shikai - 10**

 **\- Fullbringer Bankai - 10**

 **\- True Shikai - 10**

 **\- Merged Hollow + Quincy Form - 10**

 **\- True Bankai - 10**

 **1 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10**

* * *

Wiz: So here's our formula!

"Wow, they're really going all out on this, are they?" Maya said, while looking at the formula.

"Hey, it's Wiz and Boomstick! They always have to analyze any useful information on the results of a battle." Pikachu answered, simply.

"Though, I am impress that they're stacking each of Ichigo's forms from x1 to x10, and assuming that Ichigo's True Bankai is similar to his Dangai form, we can see what the actual power formula for the True Bankai is leveled." Marth said.

Wiz: But where do we start? Ok, Bankai Ichigo with his Hollow Mask was on par with Ulquiorra's first transformation, correct?

"Yeah?" Ness said, remembered the fight between Ichigo and Arrancar No. 4 member, Ulquiorra.

 _ **Popup: A maximum x10 increase requires training, so this aggregates gains achieved throughout series.**_

 **Boomstick: Well... nearly.**

Wiz: Ulquiorra states his new form can destroy the city of Las Noches in the hollow world of Hueco Mundo.

"Seriously? *Whistled* I give this guy A for effort, if he has that made that much power." Sonic whistled, impressed by the 4th Arrancar's display of power.

 _ **Popup: Specifically, Ulquiorra notes that the act of transforming will destroy it because of the form's boosted Reiatsu.**_

"Yikes. Talk about a powerhouse." Snake cringed at the popup.

"You're telling us." Samus replied.

 **Boomstick: What's that? Like Mexican hell?**

Wiz: Well, there is a wall...

 **Boomstick: Ha ha!**

"Oh whoa!" Pikachu said, as he and some of the Smashers chuckled at this.

"Seriously?" Viridi responded with a deadpan look.

"Well, it is kind of funny, well that and the anime have some uses of Spanish." Ness said, still chuckling.

* * *

 **BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Las Noches:**

 **\- 3 Day Walk**

 **\- AVG. Walking Speed: 3.1 MPH**

 **\- 3.1 Miles X 72 HR = 223.2 Miles**

 **\- Permimeter = 223.2 X 8 = 1,785.6 Miles**

 **\- Area of a Square = A^2**

 **\- Square = 315.65 Miles**

 **\- 217,500 SQ. Miles (350,000 SQ. KM)**

 **\- California - 163,696 SQ. Miles**

 **Ichigo's Power Formula:**

 **\- 1 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10**

 **\- = 440,924 MT**

 **End of Series Reiatsu Output: 440,924,000,000 MT**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

"Ariba!" Kirby cried, while wearing a sombrero, a poncho and two maracas which he used them for listening to this music.

His friends; Sonic, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, Yoshi, the two Links, the Ice Climbers, the Inklings, Junior, Pichu, Pac-man, Meta Knight, Villager, Greninja, Ryu, Pit and Isabelle all watched this happened as they got sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

"Seriously, Kirby?" Pikachu said, chuckled a bit.

"What? I always groove myself when hearing this!" Kirby said with glee.

"Right. Of course you do." Sonic said, sheepishly while rolling his eyes.

Jigglypuff didn't say anything, except giggled at her pink hero. The others just glance at him with their blank and deadpan looks, until they shrugged and looked at the screen to resume watching.

Wiz: Las Noches is square in shape and takes three days to walk from a corner to a gate in the center of the wall. So it has a total area of 200 thousand square miles.

 **Boomstick: That's bigger than California! And destroying it in one go needs 400 thousand megatons of TNT.**

This made Sonic whistle loudly. "Now, that is a deadly explosion!"

"If he can make explosion like that, then just imagine the explosion he'll make if he comes to any of our worlds." Lucina said, stuttered at the thought of an explosion like that.

Everyone shivered at the thought of facing Ulquiorra in and cast an explosion so large, he could annihilate anyone and anything in a single blast.

Wiz: So plug that into the formula, and there you have it! Ichigo's reiatsu is equal to over 440 billion megatons of TNT.

 _ **Popup: 57 thousand times larger than the entire world's nuclear arsenal combined!**_

"Damn! I never Ichigo is _THAT_ powerful!" Kirby cried in shock.

"Yes, but with that much, I doubt he's highly capable of finishing Naruto off if he was able MAX out his spirit energy to fight off his opponent." Palutena stated.

"Though, I have to admit, that Soul Reaper dude is seriously hardcore." Dark Pit admitted.

"True that." Pikachu said, smirking.

 **Boomstick: Thankfully, Naruto's chakra level is much easier to figure out.**

Wiz: His chakra was once extracted and burst a hole through the hollow moon. He survived the explosion, and it was explicitly said that this was nearly all of his chakra.

 _Sakura: Most of his chakra has been siphoned off._

"Oh right, he did that in the Naruto: The Last Movie when he was beaten by Toneri." Kirby said, remembered seeing Naruto extracted most of his Chakra out of his body to blast the Planetary Moon to the ground.

"Yeah, he almost died if it wasn't for that explosion." Ness winced.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Sonic replied.

Wiz: By measuring the aftermath from both sides, we found the blast to equal at least 480 billion megatons of TNT. 40 billion more than Ichigo **(Ichigo: 440,924,000,000 MT)**.

 **Boomstick: And don't forget, we were deliberately overestimating him.**

Wiz: Also, this was BASE form Naruto, not including any increases from additional modes, which allowed him to block an attack that cut the moon in half.

"Well, there's that." Ryu said, assuming about the Moon feat.

 _ **Popup: Assuming similar dimensions to the real moon, the energy needed to split a hollow version is 115 octillion joules. (1.157e29 J)**_

Wiz: A force that had to be over 27 trillion megatons. This proves Naruto can both output and survive a blast stronger than Ichigo is capable of.

 _ **Popup: Scaling generously, Mugetsu would be no more than 800 teratons, or 800,000,000 MT.**_

"DANG!" Junior, Kirby, Pikachu, Sonic and Blooper called out at the same time.

"That is sick." Maya said, surprisingly.

"That we agree on." Dark Pit replied.

 **Boomstick: If you're thinking, "Wait Boomstick, Ichigo survived a black hole in a box!" That move doesn't really work like a black hole. (Note: No Crush, No Stretching, only… Cutting?)**

 _ **Popup: Even at 1/3 of its power, Hado #90's essential effect shouldn't change.**_

"Well, that's disappointing." Viridi scowled.

Wiz: Plus the 814 kilotons Fragor blast did hurt him immediately after, so it must have been weaker than that.

"No, but that did damage that his arm." Ryu said, recalled Ichigo fight with Aizen.

 _ **Popup: Notice his uniform after the blast. When Ichigo loses power, his clothes are torn off. No, this isn't quoting a porn parody.**_

This made half of the Smashers snicker at that tidbit.

 **Boomstick: "But Wiz, weren't Kaguya and Ywa waka waka (Kirby: Yhwach) planet busters? Don't they scale to them?"**

Wiz: Nope! Kaguya's planet busting attack required chakra from nearly the entire Earth's population, not just her own. And while Yhwach's power was pretty OP, he couldn't destroy the world through his own destructive capability. He only planned to manipulate the delicate balance between life and death by stopping the flow of souls. Like a plate spinning on a stick. If one side gets too heavy, the whole thing comes crashing down.

"So in short, if the balance between the two were to fall off, then all hell will break loose." Palutena said, sternly.

"True. But then again, both Kaguya and Yhwach are skilled for being Planet Destroyers, so scaling them to Naruto and Ichigo is definitely a no go." Said a solemnly Ness.

"Well that, and they don't want to be scale any higher than that." Young Link replied.

 _ **Popup: While the Kaguya and Yhwach victories were complicated, Naruto and Ichigo did not need to be capable of planet busting.**_

 **Boomstick: To sum it up: Ichigo had the speed, they both had the guts, and Naruto had the strength, durability, training, and abilities for days. Naruto sure got the Shonen Jump on Ichigo.**

"Ha!" Kirby, Pikachu, Pit and Sonic laughed at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone started to cheer for this very episode. For those voted for Naruto, they cheered super loudly and clapped happily for the Hokage for this victory, while the others who voted for Ichigo just clapped for him despite his lose. But nevertheless, it was cool and epic Death Battle they ever witness. But for Isabelle and the Inklings, they were somewhat excited for what new battles they will see, even though Isabelle is new to this, but she can manage this, just for this moment in Smash history.

Now onto the preview….

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!**

In the next preview of Death Battle, they see a futuristic city where everyone party in a future dance club with the colorful lights shining across the place. Then they see two silhouette characters who showed great resemblance to two other familiar combatants: one's a bat and the other is a spider.

 **Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099**

"Was that… Batman Beyond?" Pikachu asked in a surprise tone.

"Yeah, I think so. And that Spider-Man we saw must be the future Spider-Man." Kirby said.

"I'm guessing this is another Marvel vs. DC battle, right?" Marth asked.

"Yep." Answered the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"Well, this gonna be fun." Junior replied, joyful.

And with that, Kirby removed the disc and place the new one and pressed the play button on the remote as the next new episode begins.

* * *

 **And done! Phew! Looks like I finish up the episode. It was a pain in the ass for typing up this episode. It was so** **exhausting, I could barely sleep. Although, from the looks of things, it seems that some fans of Naruto and Bleach might be piss for the result they witnessed on Ichigo's and Naruto's Endgame. But oh well, at the very least, Naruto has finally won his first ever Death Battle. The Seventh Hokage of the leaf has won his battle in Death Battle. Too bad, Ichigo lost. But don't worry, he'll do better when he joins the Jump Force game, and battle once again. But let's not get sidetrack on this. Now it's time for the next episode of the "Big 3" of Season four of Death Battle. Get ready, because it's the fight between a bat and a spider.**

 **So, like it! Hate it! Don't care! Just to let you guys know! So, see ya! Ciao!**


End file.
